


Striped Up

by albinefox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Necrophilia, Orgy, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Reverse Pedophilia, Romance, Scat, Shameless Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 783,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinefox/pseuds/albinefox
Summary: Judy's life was perfect... until she met Kat, a human policewoman now reincarnated into a tigress living in innocent Zootopia. This tough proud survivor of the rough streets of her human world will try to create a home and make friends in this new world. While Judy will have to try to prevent her from corrupting Zootopia... it's mammals... her friends... and ultimately... herself.





	1. The forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot, Katheryn Rider and the original characters belong to me! The movie Characters belong to Disney.
> 
> For the Striped Up comic. Visit Tumblr and look for Miguelcool2000, who is doing a great job into turining this into a comic.

I hate chases, especially in deserted areas of the town.

"Shit, aim for the wheels." A bullet just passed near my damn head as I try to steer this old piece of junk they call a police cruiser, if this fucking chase doesn't end soon we will lose them.

"I'm trying, you fucking red head." John should have retired by now. The old man can't hit anything.

'Bam'

"Mother fucker." My fucking shoulder, some piece of shit hit me.

"Are you okay?" He's talking instead of reloading the fucking gun.

"Shoot them for fuck's sake."

'Bam bam'

The senile bastard actually managed to hit a wheel this time. I had to break hard not to hit the spinning car in front of us. When their car crashes into a post we get out of the cruiser and he shouts.

"NYPD GET OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP." HA that never works. We're already hiding using our cruiser as shield.

"EAT LEAD PIGS." And the rain of bullets comes…as always. The fucker has a sub machine gun. I ready my weapon as I'm waiting for it…now.

'Bam'

When I heard his clip falling on the ground I shot the bastard.

"I think we're done here kiddo." John does that old cowboy thing where they spin their revolver, cocky bastard.

"Let's call someone to clean this shit up Kat, holy shit KAT."

What? Why is he…Somehow I fell on the ground and I can't get up.

"Hey kid..." John is pressing my chest.

"Hehe old pervert." I can't hear his answer but he's not happy…fuck I just now noticed the big blood stain on my chest. I'm so tired, I'm just gonna get some shut eye, just for a while.

.

* * *

 

.

My body is sore, everything is sore.

"What the fuck." When I opened my eyes I expected the blinding brightness to be from a hospital room but instead all I can see is trees. I'm in a forest…a very bright forest. Fuck, my head is killing me. It took a lot of effort to get up. I don't have any idea where I am but I can hear water running and my throat is drier than an old whore.

"Ouch mother…" I just kissed the ground. My legs feel strange…I feel strange. Fuck this.

"Help." No one answers. Fuck.

I get up just to trip again on a bush but at least I can see the river now. It's pathetic but I don't have a choice I will have to crawl there on all fours.

"He, fuck." It worked much better than I expected, I got there faster than I ever thought I would.

"Ah thank god." This was the best water I ever drank…and I not saying this just because I was dying of thirst. Even my headache got a little better.

"ANYONE THERE?"

Hell, there's no harm in trying. But seriously where am I?

Fuck this…I'll just take this coat and look for any injuries before getting the hell out of here.

"What the fuck." Where's is the zipper for this…Where're my fingers? Why the hell I only have four fingers?

"What…" Shouldn't I be feeling those ghost fingers or some shit, don't amputees still feel their missing limbs?

"Ouch motherfucker." I seated on something.

"Ah, it's just my…tail." Hehe it…it can't be, I'm touching this thing…I can feel it's part of me, but it can't be. I'm following it with my hands and…

"HOLY SHIT." It's coming out of my ass. Damn it, it's even moving. Wait a second…I touch my face and…ha…haha…shit.

"You gotta be kidding me." My reflection on the river…is a tiger. I'm a tigress. Wait wait.

"Yeah…I'm a tigress." I touched myself just to be can only be a dream. I touch myself a little more, trying to find the zipper to this thing but it is not a coat…I'm really a tigress and this is real fur.

"Hehe…I'll not depilate all this shit." This can't be real.

I'm must be in comma on a hospital bed and this is my body saying 'Fuck you, next time don't get shot', there's no other explanation. I...I will just lay here and wait.

.

* * *

 

.

'Crunch crunch'

At least this fish tastes good. I'm not on a comma. I discovered that after I nearly starved to death after don't moving for three days. If I was in comma the hunger would not feel this real, or at least I think it wouldn't. I don't know how I caught this thing and I don't really fucking care, I was starving, then I had the idea to jump on the river and so I did. I should have drowned but I managed to swim back to the shore with some fish in my mouth.

"Disgusting." Who am I trying to fool? I fucking love this fish.

"Okay, now to find civilization." I walk alongside the river margin, all on fours because somehow I can fucking swim but can't walk on two legs. If I keep following the river I will find someone eventually…I hope.

'Sigh'

My voice is exactly the same as when I was human but the rest…My eyes still are light blue but they are cat eyes, I dunno all the difference between them now and before but I know two things, I can see well at night and days are so bright that sometimes hurts. I made the mistake of looking at the sun…it fucking hurts. I can hear pretty well but there's nothing to hear here, only the river and some insects…sometimes birds.

"I would never be able to afford a coat with real fur before." This fur is probably the best part of the deal, it keeps me warm, it's soft and, except for the black stripes and some white fur parts, it's orange, the same color my hair used to be. This fur is pretty …a girl needs to feel pretty.

"Especially when she's freaking cat." Who the hell am I kidding here, even if I find another human then what…If I was a dog I could at least act like a stray, but if they see a tigress.

'Sigh'

"Don't think, just walk." Even if they don't hunt me, will they understand me? Can I really talk or I just think that I'm talking. And if I talk it will probably be worse, I will be dissected or will be turned into an attraction or even some sex slave for some rich perverted fuck with a thing for animals.

'Sob sob sniff'

"I'll die here." I will never see my brother again.

"Fuck…" Yeah, I'm crying myself till I sleep, again.

.

* * *

 

.

'Lick purr lick purr lick purr lick lick purrrrrrr'

I'm disgusting...I can't believe I really did this...again…but what else can I do. I woke up three weeks ago and spent my first two weeks having nervous breakdowns, nearly starving to death and crying myself to sleep. That's when I just decided to roll with it and just suck it up.

This last week I have been following this river, hoping to find civilization and tried to learn what I can about this new body. So when I remembered that cats licked themselves I...well I not human anymore so that means I can enjoy acting like an animal without feeling guilty...and I need to calm down some way or another.

"It's not like anyone has seem me anyway." Or anything for that matter…I don't understand why there're no animals on this forest, for fuck's sake even if I'm a predator I should have seen some animals, maybe even other tigers, but no only some insects, fish and one or two birds.

"Time to train." I begin walking with two legs. I'm doing a lot better than I did the first time but if I try to run…well at least I can do other stuff now. I can do a lot of fucking awesome acrobatic stunts, I can swim, I can walk and run very fast… as long as I use my four legs.

I also always fall on my feet…I discovered this one the hard way. I was so happy that I could control my claws, which are retractable for some reason, that I thought I would try to climb a tree to gain a vantage point, see the area better. I got too excited on the middle of the climbing and fell. Hell i learned a lot of stuff, I even learned how to almost control my tail.

And there's the licking, I'm fucking flexible as fuck. So I've been licking myself, giving me cat showers whenever I can. The only prob…

"What is that?" There's someone near, I can hear voices.

"Oh my god, I'm not alone, please don't leave plea- OUCH MOTHERFUCKER." I tripped on a fucking shrub.

'Sigh'

"It's fine, you're okay just calm down..." …

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT."

'ROOOAR' 'Crack' 'ROAAR'

"AAAAAHHH." Someone screams and throws me out of my blind rage. Apparently I rolled pretty far while I as tearing that fucking shrub to pieces. I look to the screaming woman…it's not a woman…it's a bunny.

"AAAHH." Two bunnies actually, they are wearing clothes and have a picnic basket…I don't even care anymore. Oh shit they are backing away.

'Click' Shit, they opening their car's doors.

"He-hur." Fuuuck , not now. I give them my biggest friendly smile but they are now jumping onto their car even faster than before.

'Crack' I threw the shrub away and ran into their direction.

"Wai-hur, fu-hur."

'Vroom'

Shit, I managed to scratch the car with my claws but they got away. Fuck they were the first…

'Hur'

Living things that seemed smart that I've found ever since I got here and I couldn't speak...

'Hur'

Fuck it, I will just wait here, maybe they will come back for their picnic basket.

'Spit'

"Fucking hairball."


	2. Comando

"...avage?" Oh god, just shut up.

"Maybe she is just going commando?" I just wanted to sleep in peace…wait a second. They're back. I twisted myself the faster I could to look to whoever was speaking.

Shit, it's not the same bunnies from yesterday.

I got up and readied myself to run. There's a bunny and a dog here and they have guns. The dog seems a little relaxed but the way bunny aimed…the fucker was going to kill me. I growled at them, instinct maybe, and began to circle around them, if I could get that shrub.

Suddenly the dog aimed at me with the same expression the bunny had, well at least I got the shrub. I saw the dog trying to cut my escape route and a small roar escaped my mouth…fuck, if only they left like yesterday.

"It must be that time of the month." Motherfucker. I can't believe this asshole said that.

"Fuck you."

I don't know why but when they heard me they dropped their aim and looked at each other with shocked expressions. I threw the shrub on the bunny and tackled the dog. We rolled a little on the ground but I managed to get him on a half assed choke hold.

"Stop." She, judging by the voice, had recovered and was aiming at us. I used the dog as a meat shield more for the psychological effect, because he is tiny and I'm pretty sure the bullet would go through him even if it hit him first.

"Drop the weapon."

She looked at me with a very dumb expression and said.

"Look, you're clearly distr…"

"Drop the fucking weapon or I will break his fucking neck." Ha, I don't know how to do that but I'm a tiger now and he's a little doggy, so it can't be that hard.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He's a chokehold but still has time to joke around.

"Shut up bitch." I choked him harder. The bunny gasped and said.

"Look Miss, you're clearly is distress and we can help you okay, so please just let him go and come with us." I'm in distress, she's in distress.

"We're officers, we can help you." Wait did she say officers?

"Show me your badges." She looks me like a retarded fish and then points to the dog.

"Nick, your badge" He shifts a little on my hold and raises his hand with a police badge on it. It looks a lot like the ones from back home.

"Look I will let him go IF you get the weapon down okay?" It's not like I have much of a choice, I should've ran instead of confronting them. Thank god she lowered the gun and holstered it. I dropped the choke hold and the dog whimpered a little before giving me a little wink and saying.

"I know I'm irresistible but there's no need for violence Kitten." My eyes rolled by themselves but before I could say anything the bunny punched his arm, silencing him. I seated all on fours, ready to run if any of them drew their guns again, and gave them my biggest friendly smile…maybe this time it works.

They kept there just staring at me until I decided to break the ice.

"Hi, I'm Katheryn…Katheryn Rider."

"Hi I'm officer Judy Hopps." That surname…is cringe worthy.

"Nick Wilde." Judy looks at me and then to him.

"Nick can you go get the car?" He ignored her and kept staring at me with a shit eating grin on his mouth.

"NICK." She elbowed him and he yipped weakly before going away. When he was gone she turned to me and approached slowly.

"So…Katheryn can you stand?" I nodded and stood up but she just gave me a weird look before asking again.

"Can't you…get on two feet?" Sigh. I stood up on two feet and gave her an annoyed glance. She didn't notice it because she was covering her face with her ears. I looked at myself but couldn't find anything wrong.

"What?"

"You're naked." Aaah, that's her problem.

"But I'm not really naked, I have fur." I said walking closer to her and seated by her side. She averted her gaze and distanced herself from me before saying.

"That's still not enough, what if other mammals see you?" She is sooo naive. I just want to tease her a little.

I walked on fours and slowly rubbed myself against her purring like there is no tomorrow. I touched her face with my tail and then she looked at me with a shocked expression. I smiled and said.

"You can look all you want, I don't mind." She backed away from me with a mortified look on her face. I couldn't control myself and fell on the ground laughing.

After having the best laugh I had in...well since I got here, I looked to the pouting bunny.

"Sorry, but after being alone in this fucking forest for so long, I'm so happy to see…anything." The b…Judy gave me a concerned glance and asked.

"What where you doing here?" Before I could answer her a pickup truck appeared from behind a tree and parked in front of us. Judy smiled and gestured for me to enter the take a seat.

Seeing that I was too big for the seats I decided to ride on the back. Judy had pushed the dog to the passenger's seat and was now driving away from that fucking place.

"So what did you girls gossip about while I was away?" The dog…Nick, I think, said putting on a pair of aviator shades. Judy then asked again.

"Sooo Kat, what were you doing there?" What the hell can I tell them…I can't tell the thruth.

"I dunno, I just woke up three weeks ago and I was in that fucking forest." I can already tell that they didn't like my response. Nick them asked.

"Where do you live Stripes?" I just shrugged my shoulders at his question. There's no way I can think of lie good enough, so it's better to just roll with it. They looked at each other with concerned expressions. This time I decided to ask.

"Where are we going?" Judy glanced at me and said.

"The hospital, we need to get you checked and Nick too just to make sure, you might have hurt him earlier."

"I never thought there would be a day where I wouldn't want a naked hottie grabbing me all over." He said lifting his shades before winking at me. Judy scolds him.

"Nick stop it." I giggled a little and teased her.

"Don't worry I won't fuck your boyfriend, maybe I wil…MOTHERFUCKER." I nearly fell out of the truck when she stepped on the fucking breaks.

"For fucks sake are you insane, shit I almost died here." She looks at me with a stern expression.

"First…Nick is my best friend. We are not together and second…please watch your language." My god, she is worse that the nuns back from the orphanage. Nick looked at me and said.

"Carrots is right, with that mouth you could make a sailor blush Kitten." Sigh, I nod to them and she begins driving again. I can see a lot of farms on the side of the road, must not be a big city. These two are in silence now…fuck, I need human contact…animal contact…whatever.

"Hey doggy where are your police uniforms?" I must have offended him because for the first time he didn't joke he just glared at me. He then raised his shades and asked.

"Doggy?" Judy also glanced at me with curiosity. Damn I feel like a kid having to answer in front of the class. I can feel my face burning…can tigers blush? Fuck it, I will say something before this gets out of hand.

"You are a dog, right?" They look at each other and he says.

"I dunno what a dog is…I'm a fox." Ah just like that stupid song. Judy then asks me.

"What is a dog?" Ha…time to improvise.

"Dog is the same thing as canine." She lets out an 'Oh' of understanding. I look the d…fox and he stares me a little before shrugging and answering my previous question.

"We are off duty, we're visiting Carrots hometown."

"Then why were your there? Why were you armed and had your badge?" He lets out a chuckle and says.

"I always have my badge, helps me get out of trouble." Classic. Judy then says.

"My sister got home yesterday saying that she was attacked by a savage tiger when she was on a date with her boyfriend." She giggled before continuing.

"We thought she was trying to get attention but we still went there, we didn't think there would be an actual savage tigress there."

"The only thing that was savage were those sandwiches, they sucked." Nick laughed but Judy didn't seem to like that I stole her sister's picnic basket. She said a little annoyed.

"Well, you did attack us."

"You were armed and I thought you were going to kill me." I answered nervously. She looked at me shocked after I said that. For fuck's sake where's is this damn hospital?

They kept silent for the rest of the trip so I decided to rest and sightsee some more. After a long time she finally parked in front a very big hospital for what appeared to be a small rural town. But they must need a hospital this size if that sign that indicated the population of… Bunnyburrow was correct. Hahahah, these fucking names. It's already past noon, I think, and there are very few cars here. I jumped on the ground and stretched my legs a bit before Judy started nagging me again.

"Kat, show some decency, you're in public." There's only a few bunnies near us but they are staring at me as if I was some sort of circus freak.

"What the f…what do you want me to do?" She thought for a while and then smiled back to me.

Judy found a dirty rag on the pickup and she forced me to cover myself and walk on two legs like a normal civilized mammal should… her opinion, not mine. We entered the hospital and the few bunnies that were there stared at me, I think that she only made things worse but whatever, at least she is happy.

When we got to the reception, she started arranging everything while me and Nick waited. I heard a snicker and turned to see him texting on his phone, sometimes he would glance at me and chuckle before turning to his phone again. You know, for a do…fox he is actually kinda cute, like a puppy. I can imagine that he would look nice wearing only a leash…

"Katheryn come with me please." The voice of the bunny nurse spooked me a little and I let a weak mew escape. She didn't even wait for my answer before walking away so I ignored the fox laughing about my 'Cute mewling' like he put it and followed her.

I had to walk very fast to match her pace and nearly tripped a few times but now she finally stopped and is opening a door for me… Oh my god, it's a bathroom, with a real shower. I tossed the rag away and ran inside. Please be like the one's back home.

"Fuck, I missed this." My god, I can't believe how much I missed a warm shower. Fuck it. I lay on the ground purring like a cat on drugs while the warm water falls on me. Whoever said that camping is good is a fucking idiot, nothing is better than this.

"Humm…Katheryn, are you feeling all right?" The nurse is looking very worried to me. I nodded to her and she seemed relieved

Funny, she has a sponge on her hand…I looked at the floor and saw how much dirt was being carried away by the water. Damn, I can't believe I was so dirty.

She is a nurse…I'm a patient…I dunno how to clean all this fur the right way, sooo…

"Can you help me shower?" She smiled and nodded. I think she was just waiting for my permission, because she started scrubbing so fast that I nearly mewled again but thankfully for my pride I didn't. I've paid attention to how she cleaned and dried me and learned another thing or two by asking her. She gave me some weird looks as if I was asking common knowledge or whatever but she still answered. I like this bunny.

After that, she brushed my teeth and made me wear a hospital gown before dragging me to an examination room. A sheep doctor examined me, poked me with needles, took a blood sample, gave me several shots against diseases I never heard of, took my fingerprints, asked me stuff and talked…talked a lot, god he just wouldn't shut the fuck up. After hours of medical tests and painful…excruciating bad jokes they gave me a room and some hospital food.

I really thought that the food would taste like shit but this actually tastes good…maybe is because I'm hungry as hell. Just as I finish it the door opens and the bunny nurse enters again together with the sheep that examined me. She picked my plate and left me alone with him.

"So, Katheryn Rider is it?" I nod and he turns back to the papers on his ha…hooves, they call it either hooves or paws here…the nurse told me that.

"Is everything okay with me doc?" He laughed a little. His laugh is strange, like a mixture of a normal laugh and bahs.

"You're fine my dear, we will still have you spending the night here just to be sure but apart from a slight case of malnutrition there's nothing wrong with you…now about your height." Is he calling me short ? He coughed and kept talking.

"Well you told me earlier you're twenty eight years old and the exams confirmed that. A female Bengal tiger would normally be around two meters in height …but you are one meter and seventy." I see, so I'm short as fuck.

"But don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you and about being short…well here in Bunnyburrow you're still a giantess." So I can sleep now right?

"Haha, thanks doc…I'm a little tired. Can I…rest now?" He nodded and left me alone in the room.

"Fucking finally…now it's only you and me my love." A bed…I can feel tears on my eyes. A fucking bed…after sleeping on the dirt for nearly a month.

'Purr purr purr'

Oh god this is awesome WAIT wait…I got this fucking hospital gown off and threw it on the floor. That shit is uncomfortable...but where were we? Oh yeah. I curl in a ball on the bed and threw the sheets over me.

'Purr purr'


	3. Story Time

Hmpf whaa… I wake with a heavy yawn as I feel something pulling my tail. I lift my head, uncovering it from the comfort and protection of my sheets and see Nick smiling to me while he keeps holding the tip of my tail, that's not covered by the sheets in his paw. Judy is by his side carrying a large suitcase and has a very excited look on her face.

"Yawn…is it breakfast already?" Nick chuckled and let go of my tail while saying sarcastically.

"Actually Stripes it's lunch time, the nurse that bought you breakfast nearly got eaten with it so I don't expect you to get any more meals here." Ah…I vaguely remember someone waking me up earlier.

"So Kat we bought you some clothes, a phone and a suitcase to carry it all." Judy said happily.

What the fuck.

"I don't have money to pay you back." Nick giggled and said.

"Actually Whiskers, this money is yours." What? I look at them confused but then Judy explains.

"You don't have a criminal record or any other record actually…it's a very rare case and due to the circumstances you received a thousand zollars from the government to help you settle yourself until you get your documents done and get a job." I kept staring at her and she giggled a little before saying.

"We couldn't let you run around naked Kat."

"Not that I would mind." Nick quickly remarked.

Oh my god…I can't fucking believe it. I jumped of my bed and hugged then. Nick didn't seem to mind but Judy squirmed like she was having a convulsion. She broke free and glared at me while I kept Nick on a one armed hug. Judy then forcibly handed me the suitcase and said sternly while she blushed.

"Get some clothes on." God she is such a nun. Nick snickers and whispers in my ear.

"You should be glad I picked the clothes while she got the phone or else you would only have prissy dresses." I giggled and gave him a little push so I could have space to change. Judy grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room muttering something about 'no peeping' and 'perverted fox'. Now that I think about it how they got my number? Fuck it, I will ask later.

Nick had gotten me three black shorts, two black yoga pants and…hahaha I can't fucking believe it…six identical black sleeveless tees with the words 'I'M FOXY' stamped on it in orange color. Yeah I believe him…Judy didn't had a han… paw on this.

Shaking my head I kept going through the stuff they got me looking for underwear. I've found 6 simple black panties but no bras…but again I don't have breasts, just nipples. The panties fit but… the feeling is strange… maybe the other clothes will feel better. I put on one of the shorts and the sleeveless tee… Fuck…I was wrong. The clothes feel uncomfortable, it's not impossible to endure but…shit, it's one of those little things that keep bothering you from the back of your mind, shit being in bare fur is much better.

Hey…now that I think about it, no one wears shoes here…funny I didn't even miss them until now, maybe it's for the better, considering how uncomfortable the clothes that I wore so far are, I can't imagine shoes would fare any better.

I put the other clothes inside the case before exiting the room.

They were waiting for me outside and both looked at me when I opened the door. Nick just grinned while nodding slowly but Judy stared at me with her mouth hang open. She then glared at Nick and punched his arm. He yelped and rubbed it giving her a hurt look and then I decided to intervene.

"The clothes fit me, Judy, there's no problem." She shook her head and her foot thumped the ground while she said.

"I said not to pick that stamp Nick." He smirked and said playfully.

"Well Fluff, I liked it…and Kitten is not complaining is she?" God how many nicknames does he have for me?

"No, its okay…hey how did you guys know my size?" They looked at me and Judy said.

"Oh, your height, we got you small wolf size." Small wolf? Shit am I so short?

Nick seemed to notice me reacting to the word small because he had another nickname for me.

"Don't worry about that Tiny, c'mon let's go have lunch." After this I checked out of the hospital. Damn they actually have a very cheap health care here…it's almost fucking free. We exited the hospital and I saw that this time they brought another car. Nick jumped on the driver's seat and put on his aviators shades before saying smugly.

"Ladies, are you ready for a Wilde ride." Oh my fucking god he's so cheesy. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling and Judy complained that this was not funny the first time and it's not funny now. I got the back seat while she rode shotgun giving him directions on how to drive around the town. After a while we stopped in front of a small restaurant. We entered it and seated near a window. I noticed some bunnies staring at me and Nick with an unhappy look on their faces…fucking little shits, I'm wearing clothes now what more do they want?

After this we ordered some food, Judy got some vegan stuff but me and Nick asked for roasted crickets…yeah, fucking bugs. I would be freaking out if I hadn't eaten some bugs when I was starving at the forest…and the hospital meals were bugs too… so yeah, I'll have to suck up and roll with it. When the waiter left Judy handed me one smart phone. It looks just like the ones from back home except for…

"Hahahahahaha…" What the fuck is this logo? A bitten carrot. Damn…Steve's going to murder a bitch.

"Everything alright there Kitty?" Nick asked.

"Ah, nothing." They looked puzzled ate each other but shrugged it off. The interface is the same too, ah good, they added their numbers to my contact list. We stayed in silence until Judy said.

"Hey Kat, do you want to know how we became partners?" I nodded and then they started their tale.

First she told me she always wanted to be a police officer and that she faced a bully fox when she was a kid. After that she went on about how she overcame the police academy and became the first bunny cop, against everyone's expectations. Then she went on about how the chief made her a meter maid instead of letting her help with one of the missing mammal cases that were happening at the time.

"But it's normal for rookies to not receive important cases right of the bat." Well…I should've kept my fucking mouth shut because they were staring at me as if I had shot a child in front of them.

"It's normal to do some menial work in the beginning, after some time he would probably get a senior officer to partner with you for a while to pop your cherry on the field." Fuck…they're still in the staring competition.

"Sorry, just continue please."

"Uhn yeah okay, so that's when I met Nick…" Thankfully the apology worked. I laughed a lot when they told me about the pawpsicle scheme and that he hustled her into paying for a giant Popsicle. The sly bastard even had excuses ready for her accusations. Then Judy fucked up when she pissed the chief and nearly got fired when she promised to find an otter. Nick talked about how she hustled him into helping her.

They went to a place called Mystic spring oasis, where animals don't need to wear clothes…mental note, search this paradise on the net later…after this they visited DMV, that only has sloths working there and I bet they are faster than the fuckers back home.

There they got the address to a panther's house, where the owner went savage and chased them. At this point our food had arrived and we ate while they talked.

Nick like's to act like the 'I'm too cool for this shit' type but he's actually very sweet, if I was him I wouldn't have stood for her in front of her boss…hell, I would've broken her nose and stolen the fucking recorder in the beginning…but whatever. They followed the cameras to an asylum, found the missing mammals, all which were savage and arrested the mayor.

Judy's face saddened when she talked about how she said some raci…specist shit on a press conference and hurt Nick's feelings. He was not the only one that was hurt, because I just found out that they divide people among predator and prey…and big fucking surprise, they hate each other. I don't get it, prey hate predators because their ancestors were eaten by predators…big fucking deal, that's not an excuse to act like assholes.

Then she resigned only to come back a month later when the bully from her childhood gave the answer to the savage problem.

A fucking flower hahahahaha, a fucking flower turns people into zombies…man and we had discussions about marijuana being dangerous. So she went after Nick and they made peace. The way they were looking at each other when they got to this part was very sweet. I giggled a little looking at them and said.

"The makeup sex must've been fucking brutal." Judy spit her food in Nick's face, spooking him so much that he choked a little and started coughing on his food. I nearly choked too because I laughed so hard that some other bunnies stared at me again.

"Kat, seriously stop with that." How can she be a bunny and be such a nun about sex. Nick recovered from his coughing fit and said.

"Kitten…that's not how me and Carrots do things." I smiled to him and said slyly pointing to Judy.

"Don't tell me you never wondered how deep this rabbit hole goes." Hahahah…fuck, they are really not amused…

"Can we finish the story or not, Katheryn Rider?" Judy said sternly. You know you're fucked when they use your full name so I just nodded and kept eating.

They scared some weasel into talking, found a meth lab, went nuts with an old train and exploded it Hollywood style. Then the villain found then on the museum and…fucking surprise, it was the second in command all along…actually it's not a surprise since the tugs were all sheep and the only other sheep that appeared in the story had just gained control of the city when the old mayor was arrested.

Their plan was very clever…but also stupid, they swapped the serum with a blueberry and acted it out while she recorded the confession, then the police arrived and cleared everything up.

"Nick graduated the academy and we've been partners for six months." There's one thing that I didn't understand though.

"Why didn't she shoot you two?" Nick looked at me smirking and said.

"She shot me Stripes, haven't you been listening?" I nod and say.

"Yeah but why didn't she just shoot and killed you two with a pistol…after she found out you two were acting." They looked very confused at me and Judy asked curiously.

"Kat, do you what a pistol does?" What the fuck is wrong with her? Does she think I'm retarded?

"It shoots bullets and kills people." I said angrily and I am even angrier now that they are laughing at me. After a while they stopped and noticed my annoyed face. Judy smile weakened and she asked.

"Wait, are you serious?" Of course I'm serious that's what a fucking pistol does. I nodded and she said apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kat we thought you were joking…" She then gasped, putting her han…paws on her mouth when she spoke.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, that's why you attacked us when we found you...you really thought we were going to kill you."

"Of course I thought that, you two were armed."

"Those are tranquilizer pistols Kitten, unless we used too many darts there's no way you would die, there are also net pistols, but those are harmless." Nick said calmly. My jaw dropped, they don't have lethal weapons…what more they don't have?

"You were going to tranquilize me and see if I had eaten those flowers." I said, now understanding the whole picture. Judy clapped her paws together happily and said.

"Yes, but since you were not savage we didn't." Nick nodded and asked with a serious tone.

"So Kat…why did you think pistol killed?" I looked at him with a dumb expression on my face and shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's forget it…we need to free this table." Judy said, clearly wanting to end this topic, before she called the waiter and asked for the bill. After that we went back to the car and Nick drove away.

"So where are we going?" Judy looked at me with a big grin on her face and said cheerfully.

"We are going to my family's burrow." I nod but then realize.

"Wait are they going to be fine with me there?" She nodded again bouncing on her seat.

"Don't worry, you need somewhere to sleep tonight and it's not like you're going to eat my family right Kat?" I leaned forward and playfully ran a finger on the back of her neck while I purred.

"I don't know…I might get hungry for some buns." She giggled nervously and slapped weakly my han… paw. Nick chuckled and said.

"Ladies please, I'm trying to drive here." Judy gave him a playful punch and said.

"Tomorrow we're going back to Zootopia and you're going with us Kat, the chief want us to help you get your papers." I nodded and asked.

"So after tomorrow I can get a job right?" They both nodded and Judy asked.

"What type of job you want Kat?"

"Police officer." I don't have to think about it. Nick giggled and said.

"Wow you really liked our story Stripes." Judy scowled at him and then asked curiously.

"But seriously Kat…why police officer?" Because I'AM A POLICE OFFICER. Because don't know how to do anything else. Because can only be a waitress or a whore. Because…

"Because of my father." They looked satisfied with my answer so with a yawn I decided to lie on the back seat and have a post lunch nap before they started questioning me again.


	4. Got Wi Fi?

They woke me up just as we parked on her parent's farm. I got out of the car and stretched my legs letting a good yawn escape my mouth. It was all good until the bunny started nagging me.

"Katheryn, stand up." Fucking god, she is starting this again.

"For fuck's sake Judy, I'm not hurting anyone." She gasped when I cursed.

The way she thumps her foot on the ground is cute. To my luck Nick intervenes.

"Carrots she will not be able to stand up on the burrow anyway, she may be Tiny but she is not that tiny." I'm don't like being called short but since it's helping me I will let it pass. Judy dropped the scowl and sighed before saying with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I just don't want her scaring anyone, nobody here knows we found her and she draws too much attention." She looks at me and I can feel a grin forming. I leaned down with my ass pointed up and shook my tail a little bit.

"You can't take your eyes of me…can you?" She looked shocked and then she just groaned and threw her arms up while I laughed.

"Let's just go."

We entered the burrow…it's basically a fucking bunker. We walked to a living room and damn there's a lot of bunnies here, fuck, how many families live here.

"Judy who are all these bunnies?" They were all eyeing me and some of the children pointed and asked what I was… they're cute.

"Just a few of my brothers and sisters." She said smiling proudly. Just a f…wait a second. I didn't even try to hide the despair in my voice.

"How many siblings do you have?" She then said as if it was the most common thing on the world.

"Two hundred and seventy five." I heard Nick laughing at my shocked face but all I can think is about her poor mother…after two fucking hundred babies, she must have a canyon down there.

We stopped and I saw two older bunnies in front of me, one was using a cap and must be her father, the other has a pink shirt and must be the mine shaft. They are looking at me with suspicion and then Judy says.

"Mom, Dad." Yeah, right on the spot. I sat down on the ground and Judy stands on my side. Her father then says nervously.

"Hey Jude… who's your friend?" Are all bunnies nervous like this? They must be, because every other bunny in the fucking room is staring now. I really want to mess with them, just don't know how.

Judy cleared her throat and was about to talk when I had an idea. I placed my arm around her pulling her closer and said, doing my best to sound convincing.

"I'm her girlfriend." Then I licked her cheek and purred, burying my face on her neck while she was still shock.

'Thud thud'

Huh…I thought I would hear screaming. Her siblings are stunned looking at me and her parents…

"AHAHAHAHAHAH…" They are down, ladies and gentleman we have a new winner. They're out cold on the fucking floor. Judy pushed me away and went to help her parents. The other bunnies are still frozen but I can hear someone else laughing with me. Nick is rolling on the floor and has tears of laughter on his eyes.

"KATHERYN RIDER." Oh oh…

"I can't believe you did that…" God, she is angry as hell.

"…you help me carry them or else…" Damn I can't understand half of what she's saying, she's talking too fast.

"…understood?" Yeah, of course… not. I nod anyway and help her carry her parents to a couch in another room.

With a VERY long speech and some ear pulling, Judy finally lets me go. Just in time for her parents to wake up. Judy glares at me and then explains everything. Well at least her parents have a better sense of humor than her, they laughed a lot… actually I think they were just VERY relieved that it was just a joke. I gave them some space and seated near Nick, he then said smirking.

"I'm actually jealous Kitten, I did the same thing when I met them but they tazed me." Hahahahaha...

After a while Judy approaches us with her parents and some siblings near h…

"You're that bunny." I said, more excited than I should, pointing at the bunny that I had seen at the forest that day. She smiled shyly and waved to me. I gave her a big friendly grin and joked.

"You gotta use less salt on your sandwiches." She giggled a little and seemed to relax. I felt something pulling my tail and looked at the…oh my fucking god…that is the cutest thing I ever saw on my life. A small gray bunny with a white dress is looking at me and says.

"Hi." I picked her up and placed her on my lap, she has purple eyes. I look to Judy and say.

"She is so cute, she looks just like you." She must hear this a lot because she seemed annoyed. I looked again to the living plush toy I held and tickled her a little. She giggled and asked me shyly.

"You're not going to eat us, will you lady?"God she is sooo cute I could crush her with a hug.

"I'll never eat a bunny sweetie." I got closer to her.

"But you're so cute that I could NOMNOMNOMNOM…" I pretended to nibble her ear while I tickled her. When I stopped she was giggling like crazy and I noticed that I had left some droll on her. I wiped the droll from her ear while she grinned to me.

'Thump thump'

.

* * *

 

.

Well… I'm grounded. Yeah a fucking twenty eight years old is grounded because some people can't take a joke. How should I know her parents would think I was really eating their fucking daughter? Fuck, the kid even laughed the whole time.

I'm alone on Judy's old room since there's only one guest room and Nick's on it… also Judy wants to keep me somewhere I can't terrorize her family, she even brought me my dinner here. Her room is…plain, just fucking plain, the walls are white, there's a few police posters around and there's a mountain of plush bunnies on the bed and that's it. But I shouldn't be surprised considering it's Judy, hell I'm actually surprised that there's no chastity belts around.

I would be bored if I didn't have my new phone and if Nick hadn't told me the wifi password. So I took my time and researched a lot of stuff on the internet. First I went and checked about the police academy. The next batch of recruits starts in two days, so I'm lucky that tomorrow they were already going to the city, so I will get my documents and enlist.

There are no humans here…fuck… I already expected it but… it still sucks. Actually a lot of animals don't exist here, dogs, monkeys, cats, hamsters… but the worst part is the music, my favorite bands don't exist here and all I could find is some discount Shakira… fuck, I'll miss the bands from back home, maybe Nick knows some decent ones.

Now that the boring stuff is out of the way… let's go to the reason internet exists in the first place… a girl has needs too, especially now that I have to deal with all this crazy shit and learn everything from ground zero.

Well…

That was fucking disappointing. I mean one would expect that with so many fucking species they would have the most awesome porn catalogue ever. But there's not a lot of stuff. At least I learned more about tigers and there's no fucking way I will ever do it with a tiger or any other feline, not with those fucking barbs there. Wolves on the other hand… I could get used to those knots.

The nudes are all very simple, no provocative stuff. After saving some pictures for later… research, it's time to go for videos.

There are very few porn video sites and even less variety. In every video or movie it's the same thing, someone just bends over and they do it doggy style until the end without even moving from their original positions. There're no fun kinky videos like those orgies where it looks like it's a monster made of limbs on the screen instead of people having sex.

Fucking hell, I only found two kinks until now, predator/prey and interspecies. And even this they manage to screw up… on the predator/prey it's always the predator chasing the prey and then they have sex… doggy style. And in most interspecies videos the species are almost the same, like a wolf and another wolf with a different fucking color, a tiger and panther. FUCK, I wanted to see an elephant and several mice going at it, more for curiosity than anything but I don't think I will find it anywhere.

After more than an hour I actually found a decent video, it's two wolfs but I don't know what this guy ate when he was a kid because he is huge, really huge, I almost feel sorry for the girl, from the way she's screaming it looks very painful but at least they are moving around a little instead of humping on the same place.

"Kat what are y…SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS." Motherfucker almost gave me a fucking heart attack. Judy is looking at me with her paws covering her mouth. I sigh and close the browser while I put away my phone… here comes another speech.

To my surprise she just gave me some blankets and lots of pillows before mumbling a goodnight and jumping on her bed facing away from me. After making a "bed" with the things she gave me I striped down to my fur and damn I missed this feeling… I curl up in a ball and go to sleep.


	5. Wilde Ride

The morning was uneventful. I got breakfast on bed after a lecture about going commando, then I went to the bathroom and after that I went back to the car and had to wait for them to say their goodbyes to her family. I wanted to thank them for the hospitality but she insisted for me to go straight to the car… at least I saw that cute bunny from yesterday before I left the burrow.

After a while they entered the car and Nick drove off the farm. As he drove away he asked jokingly.

"So how was the punishment, Stripes?"

"It was fine. I was on the internet the entire time." I'm on the back seat but I can almost see his grin when he says.

"You didn't go on that part of the internet, did you Tiny?" I need to think of a comeback for this Tiny nickname. I was about to answer him when Judy blurted out.

"Let's listen to some music guys." I can see a small blush on her ears as she turns the music player on, Nick can see it too because he teases her.

"Humm, very suspicious Carrots, what did you two do?" She freezes for a moment and then mutters nervously.

"No, nothing, let's listen to Gazelle." Oh no. Suddenly a pop music about trying things plays and Judy happily bounces on the rhythm. I sigh and ask.

"Don't you guys have any other artists?" Nick winces a little and Judy scowls at me asking sharply.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Gazelle's music?" I just gulp and shake my head, thankfully that placates the beast. Well one of the biggest advantages of being an overgrown cat is that I can sleep at anytime and anywhere, sooo...

.

* * *

 

.

They woke me up hours later and gave me a bugburguer and water. While I ate I looked at the window and nearly choked, they told me about the city but… damn. This place looks fucking awesome, that air conditioner wall is the coolest thing I ever seen… damned pun.

We entered the district called Savannah Central and it didn't take long for them to park in front of a very big building. Judy turned to me and said.

"Kat, you will get your documents here on City Hall while we go to the precinct, chief wanted us to tell the story of how we found you with more details." Wait, they're leaving me here alone. Nick noticed my concern and said.

"Don't worry Kitty Kat, the precinct is a five minutes ride from here, if anything happens just call us." I nodded and opened the door but then I remembered.

"Can you guys bring me an application form for the ZPD, the next batch starts tomorrow." They nodded and I left.

I was greeted by a very friendly… I don't have any idea what the fuck he is but he looks like some kind of gazelle… I think. It took all afternoon for them to get my documents ready.

At some point Nick and Judy came back with the papers I needed to fill to join the police academy. It's a very simple form actually… just a few basic stuff. Well, being a cop in a world where there's no real guns, just those fucking non lethal stuff, must be easy as hell, I can understand why they seem pretty lax with the recruitment.

When I finally got my documents the sun was already setting, we got on the car and went to the police station so that I could hand in my application. When the car stopped Judy said.

"Hey Kat, we told the chief about you wanting to apply, let me go give him your application form and I will be right back." Before she left I said.

"Thanks for putting a good word with the chief for me guys." She smiled and ran away. It was pretty obvious that even if they are lax with recruitment they wouldn't just let me join in at the last minute. Nick smirked and said teasingly.

"There's certain ways for you thank me for this little favor, Kitten." Finally I can get my revenge.

"I don't think a little fox like you can handle me, Nick." He just scoffs and leans closer saying smugly.

"I'll have you know that I'm pretty tall for a fox and you can't exactly point fingers at anyone Tiny, you're only half a meter bigger than I." He fell for it. I give him a seductively smile… while I ignore the estrange smell that is permeating the car.

"I was not talking about height… if you know what I mean." He looks very flustered for a while but then his grin grows bigger… wait what, he was supposed to be burned as hell after that.

"I don't think my size will be a problem… if you catch my drift." He says with his blushing ears leaning back. This fox… he's cute, like a little dog. I never felt attracted to dogs… but I was never a freaking cat either… so it's not actually wrong. But does he really mean it or is he joking… seriously, what the fuck is this smell? I can't fucking think straight here, it's sort of a… I don't know… a musky scent.

"Hey guys, I'm back… what is this smell?" Judy asks closing the door. I just shrug my shoulders and Nick coughs a little. Now that I got everything done we will… now what?

"Hey guys, the academy only starts tomorrow morning." Judy scratches her chin but Nick says.

"You can crash at my couch for tonight Stripes, Carrots place barely fits her." That's seems nice. Judy eyed him suspiciously but then cheered up and said.

"We can watch a movie tonight and get some delivery food." With the plan decided Nick drove to his apartment.

.

* * *

 

.

His apartment is way nicer than I thought… if you ignore the fucking mess everywhere, I should have noticed something was up when Nick didn't crack a joke when we entered. Instead he just ran around cleaning everything. His living room is connected to a small kitchen. There's a medium size bedroom at the end of and small hallway and in the middle of the hallway it's the bathroom. I took one good look at his bed, it's big enough for both of us… and looks sturdy enough.

We got a half vegetable half bugs extra large pizza and watched… what the fuck… Dance with Wolves. I have no fucking idea what the original one was but this one is a comedy about a wolf wanting to be a professional ballerina when all the other dancers are prey… I laughed a lot, mostly because it was weird as shit. When the wolf appeared on a fucking ballerina dress…. hahaha, I will never forget it.

When the movie ended Judy yawned cutely and said.

"Guys, I think I will be going home now, it's getting pretty late." Nick then tossed his car keys to her and said.

"Carrots take my car." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You just want me to drive for you tomorrow." He smiled and nodded, hahaha this fox. Judy gave him a friendly punch and said.

"Thanks Nick, see you tomorrow, bye Kat, good night." She exited and Nick closed the door. He then smirked and said playfully as he seated by my side on the couch.

"It's just you and me now Kitten."

I purr seductively.

"You know, I could go for a shower right now." He gives me a very big grin and says.

"I will catch a towel for you." Sly fox. I walk slowly after him and I enter the bathroom, after I took off my tee and my shorts he appears with a towel and a toothy grin. Damn… he's a fox, this is so kinky… I can already feel the wetness on my panties. He handed me the towel and said.

"Call me after you finish Kitten." Dirty fo… wait… da fuck did he just say? He then left and went to his bedroom leaving me there… moist and confused. I threw my clothes and the towel on the floor and peeked over the door.

He was seating on his bed typing on his phone and had taken his tie off. Damn teaser, playing hard to get. I walked to his bedroom and leaned on the doorframe doing my best to look sexy. He looks up and I say.

"Nicky, won't you shower with me." He looks confused and says nervously.

"Wh-what do you mean Kitten?" Pretending to be shy… so cute. I seat by his side, crossing my legs and leaning very close to him. I then run a finger on his chest, unbuttoning his Hawaiian Shirt.

"What I mean is we go there so that I can scrub you all over me." He kind of choked and yipped at the same time. He then stuttered.

"K-Kat we can't do that." What… what does he mean… so it was all a joke… he didn't mean any of those things he said.

"So you never thought I was pretty… I'm just a fucking joke to you." I said sadly. I'm sad not angry... actually I AM ANGRY. This motherfucker played me. My claws are already out and ready to turn this little bitch literally into a little bitch when he says apologetically.

"I did mean it… you are beautiful and your size makes you cute." I look confused at him and my claws retract, then I ask annoyed.

"Then what's the fucking problem?" He averts his gaze and scratches his neck while his ears lean back on his head. He then says.

"We just met two days ago… it doesn't feel right." I… I think my heart just skipped a beat. He's so sweet… fuck, I need him right now. I place my paw on his face and make him look at me while I say.

"Nick, you're thinking too much." And there's that smell again, it's not bad… just different. He was about to protest but I put one finger on his mouth to silence him and said.

"It's just a kiss." And then some…

He nods and I approach him. Our muzzles are almost touching and I close my eyes. Then our mouths touch, after a few moments I slightly opened my mouth, ready for some tongue action and… I find nothing but air. I open my eyes and he is giving me a smug look grin. He then chuckles at my FUCKING OBVIOUS disappointment and says happily.

"What, did I leave you speechless Kitten?" Wh… what?

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I shouldn't shout at him but… WHAT THE FUCK. He looks at me very confused and asks.

"What's wrong?" I'll tell him what is fucking wrong.

"I wanted a kiss, Nick." He stares at me and says dumbly.

"But we kissed." What the hell.

"Damn it Nick, we're not on kinder garden, I want a real kiss." If he says what again I'll kill him. He gives me that dumb look again and is about to speak when I grab his mouth and order him.

"Don't talk, just listen, open your mouth a little and stick the point of your tongue out then follow my lead." He looked at me like I was crazy but after I released him he complied. I kissed him just like before, our small animal lips connecting, and then my tongue pushed slightly inside his mouth. He gasped and tried to escape blurting.

"This is disgusting." I pulled him back by force and we kissed again. It was a little difficult on the beginning, with the muzzles and fangs… but soon after, I got used to it.

I could feel the softness of his fur as my paw ran through his chest. I could his hot breath, his warm tongue intertwining with mine as he loosened up and started exploring my mouth. The smell from before was very strong now, it's… good, very good. I almost moaned when his tongue tried to lap inside my mouth, his paws are caressing my shoulders gently and… god he smells good. Wait… it's him, he is the source of this intoxicating odor.

I need more… I need more of this perfume of his. I broke the kiss and kneeled in front of him burying my muzzle in his chest, god the smell. I placed my paws on his thighs and ripped away his pants when I was taking out his boxers he said nervously.

"We can't do it." I looked at him and asked playfully.

"Do you have any diseases?" He just shook his head shocked and then I pulled him underwear away. All I have to say is… wow.

"I thought you officers didn't carry lethal weapons." He smirked smugly for a second before yipping and twitching when I gave his member a very wet lick, my god he smells great down here, I could just gobble him up. I can't use my paws, the paw pads are too rough, and if I don't use a lot of saliva… well, cat tongues are very rough too, but it's bearable. I was about to lick again when I heard he saying disgusted and shocked.

"Katheryn that's dirty stoooaaAumn." He moaned mid sentence when I swallowed his cock. I slowly and moved my mouth, weaving my way up around his shaft. I licked his tip and purred innocently.

"Want me to stop?" His only response was heavy panting and some yips. I licked around his base where the knot was forming and gently fondled his balls with one paw while I stroked his fluffy tail with the other and I felt him twitching. I wrapped my tongue around his cock taking care not to hurt him before I sucked him again.

He barked and shivered, making some saliva trickle down on his balls, I licked them clean and then I was bombarded with that intoxicating smell. I sniffed heavily at it and before I gave his shaft a kiss and another lick. I let some saliva stream on his tip and I dig in, my head doing bobbing motion while I purred.

His knot is huge now and I can fell his dick pulsating in my mouth, I hear him yipping a lot and I look up to see him grasping the sheets like his life depended on it. Suddenly he jerks his hips up and thank fucking god he didn't scrape on one of my fangs. He barked loudly and I backed away a little as he came on my mouth.

It tastes like salty eggs white. I swallowed and licked my muzzle clean, I can feel my panties dripping wet… and I need to fix that. Nick was panting heavily, lying on the bed, when he saw me getting up. He tried to stand but I threw him back on the bed and checked him.

He is not normal… that monster of his is way bigger than it should be, it's almost another limb. I was taking off my panties when I heard him saying while panting.

"Please Kitty…" 'pant' "…we're not ready." I crawled on the bed and straddled his hips, with that pulsating red rocket of his ruffling the fur on my belly, waiting for a ride. I'm salivating in both mouths then I purr.

"I am." I threw my soaked panties on his muzzle and that did the trick, he became harder than before. I elevated my hips and placed myself atop his cock, ready for a cowgirl position. Then I slowly press my pussy against his tip. I can hear he yipping as his cock is not entering as easily as I thought it would, I think I will use more strength…

"Mew." Oh god, it's in… why is it hurting so much? Fuck it, I can take it. I lower my hips some more and I can feel the tip of his member grinding inside me as I slowly ride it, it still hurts but it feels so good.

"K-Kat –y-you…" I opened my eyes and Nick was looking at me in shock from the leg holes in my panties, I followed his gaze and saw blood coming from inside me… so this body is virgin, that's why it was hurting so much. I purred and slowly rode him, taking in a bit more of his cock with each movement as I slowly got used to having him inside me.

"Oh god." Almost all of his cock entered me at once and hit me like a cannon ball. I froze shivering in pleasure as I gasped. My tail intertwined his and I began moving again but faster this time.

"AAaahhnn." I could feel my pussy viciously griping his cock at each trust and every time my hips rose I could feel him rising a little from the bed, being pulled by me. I had to put my paws in my mouth to muffle my moans each time his cock slid inside me.

"Mew Aahhn…" I speed down the rhythm and instead of bouncing on him I would slide his cock out of me leaving only the tip inside before quickly taking it all in again until my pussy slammed on his knot. Each time we would moan and I could feel him shivering and gasping under me.

"Aaahnhn fuuuck." He was hitting all the right spots over and over again. Now I was also grinding my pussy against his knot, shaking my ass every time they touched, trying to make it go inside me. I'm close… very close and from the way he's pulsating so is he.

"Oh fuuuck." His knot almost went in, god I can feel his heartbeat from it. I began riding him much faster, slamming my pussy and his knot together again and again with much more energy than before as I bounced on up and down madly.

"Aahn ahhn ahn…" Fuck, I'm almost there. Nick is panting with his tongue swinging on his right cheek every time I moved. All I could hear was mine and Nick's moans and the bed fighting to sustain our lovemaking. Suddenly it was as if electricity was running trough me, I bounced on his cock a few more times and then gave one final slam before Nick finally knotted me.

"AAaannn." 'bark' "ah…"

"Mew fuuuuaaack gaaannwwd." When came inside me, his knot got bigger, way bigger, almost tearing me apart, I gasped and nearly fell on him, on the last second I managed to support myself with my paws before I crushed him.

"Ahn ahh ahn."

'Crash'

Hahaha… The bed's front legs broke, the bed now angles awkwardly like a slider but it's bearable. I gently picked Nick up and rolled on the bed, so that I could lay on my back with him lying on me.

We stayed there connected while our bodies relaxed. I petted his head and felt his breathing calming. He was burrowing his face on my torso in his sleep with a cute, dumb grin on his face. It took a while for his knot to swell down. I then slowly separated myself from him, since I was still sensitive from before and to not wake him up. I placed him by my side and gave him a little peck on his snout saying silently.

"You made a girl very happy today Nick." I really wanted to sleep but I needed to take a shower to be ready tomorrow morning. I found my panties on the edge of the bed. I took then and stealthily left the bed and stood up.

My legs were still wobbly so I walked very slowly to the bathroom and into the shower. After a nice warm shower I dried myself and brushed my teeth before picking my panties and the clothes I had left on the ground earlier. I went to the living room and placed the dirty clothing near my suit case. Then I lie on the couch and use one cushion as a pillow.

I'm almost dozing off when I hear Nick calling despaired from his bedroom.

"KAT."


	6. It's called a hustle

1° Academy day

.

* * *

 

I get up and I'm about to start walking to his bedroom when I hear him calling again, a little weakly this time.

"Kat… are you there?" Is he okay? I run to his bedroom and find him sitting on the edge of the mattress with both arms supporting him. His expression relaxed when he saw me, his face went from shock to a small smile. I sighed in relief that he was okay and asked.

"Something wrong Nick?" He looked confused at me and then asked.

"Where were you, why did you leave?" Wow, he's insatiable.

"Sorry Nick, I don't think I can go another round today." He's staring at me… I think he's broken. Suddenly he says.

"I didn't mean that… why didn't you wake me?" Oh… poor fox... needs to receive compliments.

"I thought you needed the rest Nick but don't worry, you were great." I said winking to him. I think he's sleepy, because he's just staring again. I better finish this quickly and let the poor doggy sleep. I then asked so that he could understand.

"Do you need anything else Nick, if not then I will go to sleep, okay?" Is he alright? He's looking around with a concerned face… is he mad about the bed? He then gives me an indignant look and asks sadly.

"Is a fox not good enough for you?" What the fuck? Am I missing something here? I ask him cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Well don't stand there with that dumb look on your face… he then stuttered nervously.

"Y-you had sex with me." Yeah I did, I still can't see the problem though. So I ask him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He chuckled nervously and said.

"N-No, I… I wanted us to know each other better… date for a while first bu-but if you're okay with it." Woah… wait wait, dating.

"Nick… it was just sex..." Oh god, look at those emerald puppy eyes.

"Just… sex…" He says weakly.

Then he glares at me and shouts.

"JUST SEX." Yeah… I've done fucked up…

"Nick I didn't think it would be such a big deal." He looks incredulously to me and rants.

"Of course it's a big deal… you… you…" He's pointing at me and then says.

"…did those things, I don't even know what they are but you did it to me." He shifted in the bed a little, trying to hide his blushing ears as he continued.

"…and… and now you're saying that you don't like me." Okay Katheryn… time to be as smooth as silk.

"I like you Nick, you were always a gentleman to me… and you flirted so much that I thought 'Why not'… and I enjoyed it a lot Nick but …" He's still has those puppy eyes on... damn it he's making this very hard for me.

"But?" He asked nervously.

"A relationship? I'm not really sure about it. " He's staring me in silence. Well… I just lost half my friends… and probably the other half too… when Judy catches wind of this. 'Sigh' I screwed up. With my head hanging low I turn back, might as well go to sleep and try not to fuck anything else.

"Why can't we be into a relationship?" I heard Nick asking calmly. I look back and see he calmed down and is looking at me with a poker face.

"Well, because…" Because he's an animal and I'm a human… No, that ship sailed and sank long ago. Because we just met three days ago… That stripper I nearly married in Vegas would be laughing. Because he treats me bad… no.

"So Kitty, why not?" He asks playfully. I'm thinking, I'm thinking. He's annoying? A little, but he's funny too. He's ugly? No he's fucking cute. He smells bad? No. He has a job… yes. He is too old for me… no. He… He…

"I'm waiting Stripes." Damn it, I can feel my ears heating up.

"I don't know if I'm ready for it, Nick." I blurt out and he nods slowly. He then says carefully.

"Kitten… how about we take things my pace from now on and we see where we go… would you like that?" I… I nod slowly and he grows a very large grin on his face… why are my ears so warm? Did he just hustle me? He's still grinning to me.

I get closer and point at him, saying sternly.

"You better not try anything funny with me Nick." I never had many boyfriends… there are not a lot of guys that want to date a girl that gets shot for a living and I'm not taking chances, if he does something wrong I will fuck him up.

He puts a paw on his chest giving me a hurt look and says.

"What kind of boyfriend do you think I am Kitten… and besides you're the one that did some funny things to me… with your tongue." Yeah yeah, joke all you want, if you weren't so fucking adorable… A big yawn escapes my mouth and I ask him tiredly.

"Can we go to sleep now Nick?" He chuckles nervously and asks.

"Can you help me take a shower first?" I… what? He noticed my confusion and explained embarrassed with his ears leaning back.

"I can't move my legs." He can't… oh my god, we broke the bed… I was on top... he's a small cute fox and I'm a freaking huge tiger. I kneeled in front of him and touched his right leg and he let a small yelp of pain. I ask him scared.

"Nick, are you alright? Fuck, of course you're not, are you hurting? Do you w…"

"Calm down Kitten, I'm okay, really, tomorrow I will be better."

"Are you sure?" He smiles reassuringly and says.

"Yes, yes I am." I take a deep breath and calm myself… I can't go around killing people with snu snu. I pick him up like a baby and after carrying him to the bathroom I joke.

"You could've used that third leg of yours and limped here you know." He rolls his eyes and I sit him on the floor, turning on the shower. I cleaned him very slowly, taking care not to hurt him anymore than I already did. After drying both of us I pick him up again and make my way to the living room. Then I hear him saying.

"Kitty, the bed is that way."

"Yes, but the sheets are dirty and we should've been sleeping already." I say while I try to make us as comfortable as possible.

.

* * *

 

.

"Morning Kitty." Hmnf…I wake up feeling a peck on my nose, I half open my eyes and see Nick smiling to me.

"Moorning." We are on the same positions that we were when we went to sleep, I'm lying on the couch with Nick curled on top of my chest while I hug him like a teddy bear. He then says with his usual smugness.

"We're on the clock Kitten, chop chop." Sigh… but is he able to walk?

"Can you stand up?" He thinks a little and then slips to the ground. He tries to stand but his legs shake a lot and he fall on his knees yipping. Then he supports himself on the couch and tries again… well, he can stand but his legs are shaking like jelly.

"Poor little foxy." I pick him on a hug and give him a small peck while I carry him to the bathroom.

After helping the invalid with his morning routine, we dressed up and I placed him on a kitchen chair. While he used the coffee maker, I made sure all my things were in my suit case.

A few minutes later we were drinking coffee and I heard him ask.

"Can you go to my room and grab the crutches behind the wardrobe." The what?

"Why do you have crutches?" I finished my coffee mug and he grinned smugly.

"Got them for a con once." I rolled my eyes and went to catch them.

.

* * *

 

.

A little later we were leaving his apartment and I stared at him while he struggled to lock the door.

I gotta say… this little fox wearing a police uniform, with little fox sized crutches, is the cutest thing I ever seen. He finally finished with the door and then he noticed me watching him.

"See something you like Kitten?" My god, it's hard to take him seriously when his legs are shaking like that.

"Why don't you take the day off… get a sick leave or something." He chuckled.

"And miss a payday, not going to happen Kitty Kat." I rolled my eyes and took my phone turning on the camera. I kneeled by his side and pulled him closer with one arm, he caught on to what I was doing and smiled for the photo. With that my screen wallpaper was set.

"Let's go Tiny, our chariot awaits." He says cheerfully as he limps to the elevator. I need to get him back for this nickname somehow.

When the elevator's doors opened we saw one of the other tenants inside, a male… otter, I think. The ride was short but awkward… the otter stared at his crutches and then I had to pretend not to notice him gawking at me as they did a little high five… men.

After I got out of the building I saw his car parked nearby and asked him.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" He just chuckled, slowly limping towards me.

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS, NICK." A blue and grey blur comes dashing into our direction and stops in front of him. Her uniform was different from his, its skin tight or something. She has her paws covering her mouth and her eyes are tearing as she looks at him and then she turns to me with a scowl… fuck, hey don't look at me like that… he liked it.

"Hi Fluff… can we talk on the car?" She nods, glaring at me and we enter the car, this time Nick seats on the passenger side while she drives away angrily.

"What happened with you Nick?" I gently massage his shoulders while I joke.

"Ah Judy, you would KNOT understand." He chuckles glancing at me and I wink to him. Well she didn't get it because she is even angrier than before… or maybe she did get it and that's why she's mad.

"I'm not asking you Katheryn." Wow… god, she is angry as hell… she needs a good lay. Nick tensed slightly and said.

"Carrots, it's not her fault, I fell from bed and hurt myself a little, nothing serious." Her ears dropped and a minute later she said.

"Sorry Kat." Awnn… she really bought this lame excuse, she is just too precious. I smiled and gave her a gentle bump on the shoulder, she giggled and as her ears stood up.

After some time she asks.

"How did you fall Slick?" Before he could talk I teased.

"Yeah Captain, tell her." She looks confused and Nick looks at me with a questioningly expression… he knows something is up.

"Captain?" Judy asks… just like I wanted. Nick's ears lean back and he seems scared when he sees my face… good, I said there would be payback for that Tiny stuff.

"He showed me his Red Rocket last night." Hahaha… damn it I have to control myself, I can't laugh yet. Nick's eyes are twitching and he's struggling to keep a straight face. Judy stops at a traffic light and gives him a dreamy look.

"You have a rocket?" Look at his blushing ears. I giggled and said trying to hold my laughter.

"He has, it's even made from red wood." The light goes green and the car moves again. The bunny is bouncing happily on her seat and Nick is breathing heavily while we talk… revenge is sweet. She then says cheerfully.

"That's so cool Nick, my brothers had tons of miniature rockets but they didn't let me near it." God, this is so easy.

"I wouldn't call that monster a miniature." I can almost see her smile from here when she says.

"Nick you gotta show it to me later." He gasped and I had to cover my mouth not to laugh. He coughed a few times and said.

"Sorry Carrots, it broke when I fell, so no can do." Her ears dropped a little and she didn't notice him giving me a disapproving look.

Sometime later she parked and said.

"Here we are… good luck Kat, call us if you need anything." Yeah right, like this will be difficult… a bunny passed.

"Yeah, Kitten… call, alright." He's so cute when he's mad.

"Don't worry Captain, I will." I petted his head and left the car.

"See you later guys." They drove away and I made my way to the academy.

The nice goat receptionist showed me my room and I quickly got some blue training clothes from the locker. Apparently they always have clothing on the size of the species of regular applicants and since I'm wolf sized… sigh, small wolf sized, they got some for me. Both the tee shirt and the leggings are… surprisingly comfortable, they are skin tight just like Judy's uniform.

After getting properly dressed I went to a grassy field in front of the academy where the goat said I should wait for the drill instructor.

.

* * *

.

Damn there're lots of big mammals here… there's bears, wolves, rhinos, don't know what the fuck that is, tigers… I wonder how they patrol the mouse district that Nick told me about, everyone here is a giant. I can now see a polar bear approaching us, he stops and says.

"Cadets, today is your first day at the academy…" Oh… it's a she. It's so difficult to figure who is a man and who is woman… hell, it's difficult to figure who is a kid and who is not.

"… upgraded our obstacle courses since…" Damn she is manly… seriously, how do males from other species get it on… I mean, I'm not very feminine myself, no breasts and the claws, but at least I'm slim.

"… good, now follow me." Did she talk all this time?

We followed her trough a normal training field, god that's gonna be so eas… the fuck is that. There's an abyss on the distance.

"Now cadets this is the thousand foot fall." What the fuck… monkey bars with a fucking huge fall… surrounded by a thick forest… and it's raining. I lean closer to the edge and look down… yeah, that's not just some optic illusion, it's high as fuck. Is that mud there?

"Now, go." Fuck… I entered the line and jumped on the monkey bars… slowly making my way, one paw at a time. It's very tiring and the worst part is that I can't look down, I'm pretty sure that if I do… better not think about it.

Hey... I'm almost halfway there… maybe this won't be so…

"Motherfucker." Fuck I almost slipped. I thought that since I'm a tiger it was going to be easier, but my body suddenly felt way heavier than normal and I almost fell. With a lot of effort I keep going.

C'mon almost there… done. Fucking hell, I got out of the way from the others that were finishing it and rested leaning on my knees, feeling my body lighter again. I looked back and saw a rhino falling on the mud pit.

"YOU'RE DEAD HORNY." God that woman is going to make me deaf. After a while everyone was grouped again and the drill inspector said.

"Good, now come." We followed her to the side of the mud pit where there was an obstacle course, tires on the mud, small monkey bars and a rope that we had to use to cross another mud pit.

"Cross the whole course three times and then you can go to the showers and have lunch, fail and YOU'RE DEAD." I'm going to need ear plugs.

"GO." After the wolf in front of me was at a safe distance I entered the first part of the track. I'm doing the best I can not to fall but it's hard enough to put a feet in each tire while walking and since I'm running…

"Motherfu…" I tripped and feel face first into the mud.

"YOU'RE DEAD LITTLE KITTY."

'Groowl.' … Little kitty… that cum dumpster… fuck this, a fucking bunny passed this, I'm a freaking tiger.

I stood up and ran on the tire track again, I almost fell a few more times but I made it. I hate rain and this mud is not making my mood any better.

I ran through the mud and the monkey bars very easily… compared to that one from before this one is nothing.

I did my best to keep a good speed and jumped on the rope. My momentum was good and I made to the other side in one try… Fuck yeah, gonna show that bimbo who is tiny.

I completed one lap and made my way on the tires again when I was almost at the end my body was weighing a ton and I almost fell but I pressed on. I ran past some fallen recruits and ignored the shouting bear while I finished the second lap.

My body was heavy but I still managed to drag myself through the third lap and finish the course. Panting heavily I looked around and saw that only a few other recruits had finished it, two tigers, a lioness, a bear, don't know what the fuck that is and... wow… look at that grey wolf… that's what I can an alpha.

The bear coughed for attention and said.

"Very good cadets, I didn't expect so many of you to finish it on your first day but don't let this little victory get into your heads, go shower and have lunch, you have forty minutes." Thank god.

I went to my room, picked a clean set of training clothes and went to the girls bathroom at the end of the hallway. I look like a locker room and has lots of stalls of different sizes. I entered in one and turned the water on.

"Oh my fucking god." This… is the best.

A good while later I went to the dining hall and got a meal served by a... toothy pig? BOAR, it's a boar. I seated at the first empty chair I saw and I dug into my food.

.

* * *

 

.

When the shouting bear came back and leaded us into what she is now calling…

"Scorching sandstorms." It's the biggest litter box I ever saw. It's enormous. Fuck, it's warmer than the devil's butthole here because of those fucking heaters.

"On my mark you have to cross to the other side." It doesn't sound so bad…

She presses a button and some large fans on the other side turn on, making this place look like a desert on the middle of a fucking sandstorm… okay, that sounds really bad now.

"GO." I tried running into the storm but fuck… everything hurts. My feet are burning and the sand is nearly blinding me… damn it. I crouched and took cover behind a dune. I looked around and saw that everyone else was struggling as well.

There's gotta be an easier way to cross this… wait. I looked at that magnificent beast from before and noticed that he was walking crouched, slowly advancing while taking cover on the sand dunes. If that big wolf is making it that way… maybe I could...

I drop all on fours and god that feels good, like wearing an old clothing that fits you really well. I then crouched and kept my head low to be even smaller against the wind and started making my way towards the goal.

My body felt a little heavier against the wind but on four legs it was much easier to move. It didn't take long for me to reach the end. I dusted the sand of my fur and seated a little farther away from the giant fans.

The alpha arrived a little later and shook his body to get rid of the sand... sweet god, look at him go.

The bear instructor gave us a happy nod and then kept shouting at the others.

.

* * *

 

.

"This is the last exercise for today." Finally.

She pointed to an ice wall in the middle of a lake and said.

"The FRIGID ICE WALL." That the least intimidating of all the ones so far. It's just an ice wall on the middle of a lake… the path to the wall was ice too but whatever.

"Ready… GO." I was going to run full speed but after almost slipping I just jogged there. When I got near the base of the wall I jumped and dug my claws onto the ice, one of my feet slipped but I managed to get a good hold before I started climbing it.

Damn, having claws for this is almost like cheating… I mean, look at that rhino, the bastard didn't even last one second before he fell. One paw at a time I'm slowly at the top and… I slipped.

"MOTHERFUCKER." In the middle of the fall I managed to get a hold on the wall and prevent a cold bath. Fucking hell… I was almost there… I could swear someone pulled me but I didn't notice anyone doing anything funny… fuck it, just climb again.

I was a little more difficult this time… I can swear I feel heavier. One paw at a time and I'm nearly at the top again. Just as I got there and was resting one of my elbows on the ice I heard a snicker. I turned and saw a lioness holding back on laughter while lookind at me. Sigh, I tried not to scowl and asked.

"What?" She chuckled and said.

"Nice plush you have there." Plush? What the fuck… I looked down following her gaze and… MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF AN OLD CUNT… there's a fucking rabbit hugging my hips like there's no tomorrow.

I secured myself with one arm and used my other h… paw to grab the fucker by the ears pulling him to my eye level. He's a white bunny with white ears with black tips and three black stripes under each of his cyan blue eyes. He looked at me nervously, his pink nose twitching, and gave an awkward smirk.

'Growl' I try not to growl but sometimes it's stronger than me... just like the urge to maul this little bitch. He gulped and composed himself. He then looked at me with half close eyelids and an incredibly smug smile that made me remember Nick and then winked. I… what the fuck? I even stopped growling. He chuckled and said.

"Thanks for the help sweetheaaaAAAAAAAH." I dropped the fucker on the lake…

"YOU'RE DEAD COTTON BUTT." …and finished the course.

.

* * *

 

.

After that I had dinner and went to take another shower.

"AAuhnnn." God this warm water is great.

"Wow, you really like bathing." I heard that voice before… it's the lioness. I giggled and said.

"When you spend some time without warm water you learn to love it." She giggled and I heard the shower on the stall next to mine turning on.

"My name's Leora, I'm on the room next to yours." Wow, whoever chose that name is very original.

"Katheryn." I turned the shower off and was drying myself when I heard.

"Do you know that bunny?"

"No, why?" She giggled and said.

"You two looked so cute, I thought that you knew him." Sigh, I finished drying myself and put on my casual clothes saying goodbye to her before making my way tom my room.

When I closed the door I got naked again and jumped on the bed… god this is the life. I picked my phone and put an alarm to five a.m., since the bear said to be awake at six sharp.

I purred and stretched on the mattress, feeling the sleep coming in when my phone rings. Sigh… who the fuck… Nick.

I accepted the call and said as cheerfully as I could.

"Hi Captain." He chuckled and said.

"You sound beat Kitten."

"I am beat." He then asks playfully.

"Died many times today?" Hehe…

"Just once but I managed to finish all the courses." He stayed silent for a while and then joked.

"Wow, I knew bigger predators got it easy but I thought that after yesterday you wouldn't have the energy." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Like you can talk, you couldn't even walk." He chuckled and then asked.

"So what did you think about the other recruits?"

"Don't know. Most of them didn't catch my attention… hey, remember you said you had to share your room, guess what… I got one all to myself."

"Poor Kitten, you must be feeling lonely on that big bed."

'Giggle' "Now that you mention it I really need someone to snuggle with… maybe that big bad wolf that's on the next room can help me with that." He then goes silent and I can only hear his heavy breathing. After a while he asks seriously.

"Kat… what wolf?" I burst out laughing and then answer him.

"…hahaha I was just joking Nicky, but I really need someone to hug right now, too bad you're not here." I could almost see his smug face in front of me when he joked.

"I don't know if I can survive another hugging session."

"Yeah yeah poor puppy." Then I let go an ungodly yawn and ask.

"Is Judy going to call too?"

"I will call Carrots and tell her to not to, you're too tired today… go and get some rest Kitty you need it."

"Thanks Captain… good night."

"Good night Tiny." Before I could reprimand him the call ended. I curled on the bed and dozed off.


	7. Judy and the Broken Fox

1° Academy Day

.

* * *

 

Kat closed the door and waved to us. As I drove away Nick stared at her through the window and even shifted a little in his seat to do so. He's been teasing her since they met… he must be planning to prank her.

I caught a glimpse of his crutches and my ears dropped a little, he said he's okay but the chief will not like this… I groaned when I realized that we will probably get parking duty. Nick snickers and asks.

"What's wrong Officer Fluff?" I glance at him and he's smirking… as usual. I sighed and pointed to his legs. He chuckled and said with his usual smugness.

"I'm fine Carrots… and besides shouldn't you be worrying about getting on the precinct on time." I had to break a little to avoid a ram on a SUV that he obviously doesn't know how to drive. Wait… he's right, we're late.

"Nick, put your seat belt." He was about to answer something when I sped up just a little bit and used some shortcuts to go faster.

.

* * *

 

.

A while later I had already parked on the precinct parking lot and I was outside waiting for him to come out of his car. I walked to the passenger's door and opened it. Nick was seating breathing heavily with his paws on his chest… I sighed and pulled him away from his seat while I reprimanded him.

"We're already late Slick we don't have the time for your jokes." I helped him get up with his crutches and then I locked the car and I heard him say with an exaggerated fear on his voice.

"Carrots… did you see the way you were driving… I think I lost a few years of my life back there." So dramatic. I giggled and pulled him with me as we walked to the precinct. When we got inside I heard Clawhauser's voice.

"Hey Judy, Nick, did you see the n…"

"Sorry Ben, we're late." I interrupted him and walked even faster, dragging the lazy fox with me.

We stopped in front of the bullpen's door and I sighed heavily before slowly opening it. I peeked inside and gulped, Bogo was glaring at me, he then asked sternly.

"Hopps… is Wilde with you?" I nodded weakly and he said.

"Then what are you waiting? Do you want parking duty?" No please. I entered the room and ran to my chair… oh no, I had forgotten Nick.

Nick entered the room slowly making his way with his crutches. My ears dropped again, he looks so vulnerable, so fragile… I heard loud laughter coming from the other officers. I looked around mad, how can they laugh at his injury like this. I looked at Bogo expecting him to get mad at them… but he's pinching his nose in with a frustrated look on his face. He then says annoyed.

"Wilde… stop joking." Nick stopped in the middle of the way and turned to the chief… please Nick don't do it. He then said with mock hurt.

"Auuhn Chief but I thought you cared." He did it… Bogo scowled at him and walked towards his direction saying angrily.

"Wilde, you have been an officer for almost a year now, I thought you would be taking this seriously by now but I see I was wrong." He stopped in front of Nick and glared at him… he thinks Nick is pulling a prank on him again. The entire room was silent now Nick was staring the chief with his mouth open and his ears leaning back. I then gulped and said.

"Chief… he's hurt." Bogo looked at me and asked.

"And how did he got hurt." I gulped and answered.

"He fell from his bed." I had to grasp my ears because of the loud laughter, roars and some howls. Bogo silenced then and scoffed before he asked… surprisingly calm.

"Hopps… do you really think that Wilde would need crutches from falling from his bed?" I… wait, he's right about that, Nick's not that old… but he looks so hurt. Bogo gave a dry chuckle and leaned down and held both of Nick's crutches as he said.

"You're not going to have the last laugh today Wilde." Some of the officers laughed when Nick looked at him shocked and said fearfully.

"Wait Chief…" I covered my mouth with both paws when Bogo pulled both of Nick's crutches away from him while laughing manically. Nick fell with his belly on the ground yelping and whining and the laughter died down. Bogo gave a few dry chuckles and said.

"Okay Wilde now get up so that I can…" He stopped talking when Nick whined again. I could feel tears forming on my eyes when Nick tried to stand only for his legs to give away making him fall on the ground again. Nick looked up with teary puppy eyes and Bogo laughed nervously and said.

"Wilde, no one is buying it." He chuckled nervously and readjusted his shirt's collar while all the other officers and I looked at him disapprovingly.

.

* * *

 

.

After everyone got their assignments Nick was happily drinking a cold blueberry juice from the store near the precinct while Bogo gave him a shoulder massage. I giggled and the chief gave me a scowl.

Nick whined loudly and said faking pain.

"Ouch calm down Buffalo Butt, you're hurting me." I covered my mouth to muffle my giggles as the chief looked fearful for a second. Nick then looked at me and said.

"Sorry to leave you alone on parking duty Carrots." I smiled and answered him.

"No problem Slick, I will see you later for lunch." He nodded grinning and as I turned away I saw Bogo sighing sadly as he massaged Nick's shoulders... he really doesn't want to take a chance at a harassment claim.


	8. Hungry wolves

2° Academy Day

.

* * *

 

The sound of the alarm woke me up. I got out of bed and yawned while I stretched. After picking my toothbrush and towel I exited the room and while I was making my way to the bathroom I noticed that no one else was up yet… a basic rookie mistake. Once at the bathroom I brushed my teeth and took a shower to wake up. It took me a while to get dry since fur is way harder to dry than skin, my towel and nothing are almost the same.

But… the feeling you get after a good bath is worth the trouble of drying up. Finally dry I exited the bathroom and leisurely strolled to my room. I entered my room with my tail slowly undulating as I walked. I was about to pick my clothes when it hit me… I was fucking naked the entire time. I peeked through my door and scanned the hall way. Well… it was empty so probably no one saw me, not that I care if any animal sees me anyway… but Nick probably would end up finding out and not liking it.

After getting dressed in some wok out clothes identical to the ones I wore yesterday I spent another twenty minutes messing on the net with my phone. They have wi fi here… it's slow as hell… but hey, it's free. A quick look at the clock and I see it's five and fifty. I got up again and walked to the door of the room next to mine.

I was about to knock but… would Leora get mad if I woke her up? She didn't seem to be the type… and she would like if I helped her not get up too late right? Fuck it. I knocked a few times and waited. Soon after a groggy lioness peaked through the door and asked sleepily.

"Kat… what do you want?" I gave her an awkward smile and cleared my throat before saying.

"Uhm yesterday the bear said that we should be awake at six, I saw that you weren't awake yet… you still have almost ten minutes before six." She closed her eyes very slowly and then said sleepily.

"You worry too much Kat, just go back to sleep." With her eyes still shut she closed the door. Well it's her problem not mine… at least she didn't get mad. I waited on my room until six before getting in the hallway standing in front of my door. I looked around and noticed that the only other one awake is the bunny from yesterday, standing three doors away on the opposite side of the hall way. Now that I'm paying attention at him I notic… a loud shout from a megaphone cuts my line of thought.

"GET UP CADETS." Motherfucker… nearly had a heart attack. The bear enters the dorm hall way shouting at the megaphone and using a fucking horn to make noise. The others appeared from their rooms with sleepy and panicked expressions and the polar bear said.

"I said for you to be awake at six o clock sharp… you have thirty minutes to get ready and have breakfast, now GO." I had to stick close to the wall to get out of the way from the panicked mammals running to the bathroom. After the stampede had passed I looked to the instructor again, she gave me and the rabbit a small nod and turned away. I took that as a cue and went to the dining hall.

.

* * *

.

A very sleepy boar served my tray, my breakfast will be a cup of scolding coffee, a cup of cold milk, some salted cookies and eggs. I really, really wanted some bacon right now. I sighed and seated on a nearby table. I'll let the coffee cool up so I lapped at some of my milk and decided to try the cookies. They are good, a little too salty, they're fish flavored, but since they were shaped like little fish that was no surprise.

I heard the chair in front of me moving and I saw the bunny adjusting his little tray on the table, he didn't get any eggs but he had a apple with him. He was looking at me smugly with his ears perked up. Fuck, is he trying to mimic Nick or something… I sighed and asked.

"Here to molest me again Fluffy?" Haha, that smug face of his disappeared and he looked quite shocked. He took a few seconds to compose himself again and then said.

"Look sweetheart about yesterday… we kind of started on the wrong foot and I was hoping we could…"

"I already have a boyfriend." I interrupted him. He looked a little confused and before he could speak I said.

"And he's going to be fucking mad when he finds out what you did." Why is that everyone here flinches like a kid when they hear cursing? Well he looks very ashamed and his ears drop a little as he stutters.

"It-it wasn't that… I'm not a pred chaser, I'm not some sick deviant." So that's what they call prey who like some bites huh. I laughed and said sarcastically.

"Of course you're not… you just went around groping a random tigress you never met before." I took a sip of my milk and held the cup on my muzzle to hide my grin. It's getting harder not to laugh at his face. He smiled smugly and crossed his arms saying.

"Really funny that you think I'm a deviant when you're the one that walked around the hallway naked." Ah, so he saw me… whatever. I shrugged.

"Heh, I was sleepy, it happens…" Then I said teasingly.

"…but you didn't have to stare." He looked shocked.

"How did you kn…" He coughed awkwardly and said averting his gaze with his ears down.

"I didn't stare." Sure you didn't… and this reaction just proved your innocence. I rolled my eyes and went back to my meal.

He sighed and took some deep breathes to calm himself before giving that smug smile again… he's really trying hard to look cool but it's just cute… and pathetic. He cleared his throat and said.

"Look, I… I just want to be a friend, I'm sorry about yesterday." Fuck… he's giving me those bunny wide cyan blue eyes… it's like I'm seeing another version of Judy in front of me. Well… I'm not really mad at him. I just wanted to tease him a little bit. I lowered my cup and gave him my biggest friendly smile.

"Sure, but I will get you back for that groping session." Hestared at me in shock for a while before calming down and answering.

"Okay I deserve that… but I was not… I was just piggybacking a ride." I the rest of the cookies and asked.

"Your name?" Fuck… Nick died and was reborn into a bunny because he's grinning just like him. His ears perked up and as I drank my coffee he said smugly.

"My name's Savage…Jack Savage."

"HAHAHA…" I laughed hard, really hard. What the fuck… does he thinks he's 007 or something. Fuck, I spitted all my coffee when I laughed.

"What?" I heard Jack ask annoyed. I wiped away a few tears of laughter and answered mockingly.

"Really…Savage Jack Savage." I almost burst out laughing again when I see his blushing ears. I managed to control myself.

"Alright alright, sorry, I won't judge… well my name is Rider… Katheryn Rider." I said my name mockingly and chuckled a little. For fuck's sake Jack… drop the smug face, you don't have to try so hard… I know you're embarrassed.

"So Jack, yesterday you cheated the obstacle courses but what about today?" He chuckled awkwardly before answering.

"Well… I was hoping you could help me…" I furrowed my browns and gave him a stern look, he coughed and continued.

"… not like that, what I meant is that you could give me some tips."

"Tips… but I barely passed yesterday." He shook his head before saying.

"But you passed." Well yeah but… I just realized how lucky I am for being a tigress, if I was something lame like a sheep or a bunny I would be screwed. Fuck, I just imagined myself as a hippo… I would have committed suicide. I shook my head trying to forget that dreaded thought and said.

"I'm not sure what tips I can give you but I have a friend that graduated that was your size and I can ask her for some pointers." For a second Jack lost his "cool face" and smiled like a little child while he bounced happily on his seat. Then he realized it and got a sip at his coffee trying to hide his awkwardness. I rolled my eyes and ate two of my eggs before I asked.

"I understand that you wanted some help… but why me?" He bit his apple and answered.

"You were the only one that wasn't nervous yesterday…" Well, I did underestimate pretty much everything.

"…that was one of the reasons I… got acquainted with you." You mean harassed but whatever.

"What was the other reason?" He gave me a sly smile.

"You're sooo short for a tiger that I thought that you wouldn't make fun of me for being small." Motherfucker… this tiny midget is calling me short. I scoffed and said annoyed.

"I'm not short Jack." Jack giggled and rolled his eyes as he said mockingly as he winked.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." This little… I growled and said sharply.

"Jack, if you call me sweetheart again I will tear your carrot off and force feed it to you." He looked at me confused with that dumb bunny look of his for some time while he processed what I had just said then his face went to one of understanding and then to horror. He gulped and said.

"Ha…ha sure, never again swe… Kat." I nodded happily and finished my food. None of the others came to have breakfast yet, I think we'll be the only one eating. Maybe this will give us an edge today.

.

* * *

 

.

I groaned as I jumped into my bed. Everything hurts and I mean everything, even my tail. That fucking bear made us run several laps into each course because the others weren't awaken on time.

I barely managed to drag myself through dinner and to the shower afterwards and Jack was even worse. Even though he managed to complete one or two tries, he "died" a lot and at dinner he looked like a zombie.

I was punching my pillow to make it softer when my phone ringed, I facepawed and sighed before answering.

"Hi." Nick didn't chuckle this time instead he just asked teasingly.

"Didn't wake up in time Kitten?" I groaned and answered tiredly.

"Me and Jack did but the others didn't." He giggled for a while then gasped and asked annoyed.

"Who's Jack?" Hahah.

"Jack is the Aaauuhnn…" That was the most convincing moan ever.

"… wolf that just knotted me." I was holding my laughter while I waited for his response but I heard nothing... maybe I went too far… I then asked a little worried.

"Hello… Captain… Nick?" No answer came and as soon as I looked to my phone I saw that he had ended the call… fuck. I was going to call him back when my phone rang and something called… muzzletime appeared on the screen.

I clicked in accept and suddenly Nick's face appeared on a video call and he was looking around angrily. I really want to see my face because I'm sure I look dumb as fuck. After looking at me for a while he calmed down and said annoyed.

"Kat, you really shouldn't tease me like that." I then answered.

"Maybe if you trusted me and didn't snap everything I mention another male I wouldn't tease you." He scoffed and answered almost immediately.

"I trust you Kitten but I don't trust them around you, what if they try to force themselves on you since I'm not around." My jaw fell and for a moment I was speechless.

"Nick… first of all I can defend myself and second why would they try anything with me?" He smiled and said affectively.

"Because you're the prettiest and cutest thing in there Kitten…" God… I had to avert my gaze to hide my blush and my wiggling ears… this fox knows what to say.

"… you're like a double deluxe bug burga and they're a bunch of hungry wolves." Yeah… That killed the mood. I sighed and said.

"I'm sorry Nick, I just assumed... I'm sorry." He smiled again.

"No problem Kitten… but seriously who is this Jack?" I giggled and answered.

"He's a bunny that's a cadet too." Nick blurted out laughing and said.

"The last thing we need is another Carrots, one is difficult enough to handle as it is." We stayed in silence staring at each other for some time until he said.

"Don't worry, I will stop bothering you now and let you sleep Kitty." I shook my head and purred.

"Nick… thanks for calling and don't worry, you're not bothering anyone." We both smiled as we said our goodbyes. I then laid on bed and dozed off.

My phone ringed and woke me up. I growled as I picked it up and saw that I had only slept for ten minutes. I sighed and answered with all the politeness I could muster.

"What?" An energetic bunny answered me.

"Hi Kat, how are you doing?" I yawned and answered.

"Great, everything is fucking great." I heard Judy gasp at the cursing and then she said happily.

"That's good to hear, I heard the academy got harder after the night howler case but I knew you could do it."God, she really never takes a hint… since she woke me I'll ask the tips Jack wanted.

"Judy there's a bunny here…" I yawned.

"… and he asked for some tips." I could hear her bouncing up and down in excitement as she answered. God… I will just close my eyes a little… while Judy talks.

"Sweet cheese and crackers that's so blah blah blah…"

I begun nibbling the pillow… god it's so soft. I purred while I rested my head on it. I'll rest just for a little bit, just a little bit…


	9. Want sauce with that?

5° Academy Day

.

* * *

 

I woke up with a yawn and got some clothes to prepare for my fifth day at the academy. After I was all ready I went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. I sat at the table and after a while Jack seated in front of me with a sleepy face.

"You look like shit Jack." I joked and gave a small chuckle. This last three days have been hell, that fucking polar bitch made us ran through those obstacle courses again and again… I died lots of times due to exhaustion. The only saving grace in all this being Nick's calls and Jack being around. He then said tiredly.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart." I raised my paw and showed my claws menacingly for a few seconds before dropping the act and giggling tiredly. He rolled his eyes and lazily sipped his coffee.

A few of the others dropped out, the hippo was the first to go and soon after others followed. I was concerned that Jack would drop out too but he's very focused on becoming a cop. He would be cute as fuck with a tiny cop uniform and a tiny badge. I giggled and then asked him.

"Jack, why do you want to be a cop so much?" He stares at his coffee for a while and then says.

"Actually since I was small I wanted to be a federal investigator."

"FBI?"

He looked at me confused and asked.

"What?" Oh right, different worlds.

I shrugged it off and said.

"Nothing… why haven't you become a fed?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled drily.

"They said I was too… I wasn't fit for the job… so when I heard a bunny had become a police officer… it's the closest I would ever come to achieve my dreams, so I took the opportunity and here I am." He looked sadly at his coffee. I can't just look at those droopy ears and that twitching nose and be quiet.

"Jack, sometimes shit happens but you gotta let it go and enjoy what you have." He chuckled a little and took a sip at his coffee.

The polar slave driver entered the cafeteria and said loudly.

"Cadets, today you're not going to do physicals exercises but don't celebrate yet." I ignored her and purred happily at the thought of not having to run for a whole day.

Soon after that we were seated on a normal looking classroom. There's an old panther wearing a suit in the front of us and the polar bear near him. He takes a moment to look at each one of us and then says.

"Hello my name is John Mane and today you will begin to understand what it means to be a police officer but first ask yourselves, what is an officer?" Me and Jack looked at each other and we both shrugged. I don't like where this is going. The others also stayed in silence. The panther chuckled and activated a projector. Fuck… on the left corner of the image being projected at the blackboard I can see that this is only the first of four fucking hundred slides… I growled quietly and buried my face on my paws, I miss the obstacle courses already.

Oh my god this is so fucking boring. How the fuck is Jack actually paying attention… forget that, actually LIKING this shit. That guy blabbed all morning about honor and service and blah blah blah. I was so bored that I nearly slept during our lunch break and after lunch I could barely stay awake.

I have been leaning on my table, playing with my claws for… almost an hour I think, when suddenly I heard lots of gasps. I looked around and noticed that everyone had a shocked look on their faces. Jack looked a little shaken too.

"Indeed, from time to time you may have to confront such sights if you graduate." I looked at the image they were gawking at. It was a photo of a beaver with a broken arm bent backwards.

Wow sooo scary. I rolled my eyes and rested my muzzle on my paw. The panther pressed a button and the image changed and this time it displayed a dead buck with claw marks on his neck and a puddle of blood on the ground he was laying.

Some mammals looked like they were going to puke. I glanced at the left front corner of the room where the polar bear is… Ursula, I think the panther called her Ursula. She's holding a pen and a clipboard and is looking at attentively.

Suddenly one rhino stands up and slowly walks out of the class while looking very disturbed and I notice her writing something. So that's the deal, weed out the softies. Fuck, they could have shown some gory stuff from the beginning and we wouldn't have to endure that boring ass lecture this guy was giving. The panther coughs up for attention and then says.

"Please look under your desk and pick the envelope that's on it." We all took it and waited as he continued.

"I want you guys to open the envelope and look at the picture inside of it but have in mind that it's not a happy sight." I rolled my eyes and picked the picture that was inside it.

Fuck… I… I never thought I would feel this way again… my stomach clenched and I could feel the memories from that day rushing in... the day my parents took me and the other children of the orphanage to that fancy barbecue restaurant. My dad saved the owner from a murder attempt and we got a lunch with everything paid as a thank you gift… who says that being a cop doesn't pay.

God, I could feel my mouth watering. The cow on the picture had its rib cage tore open and the meat was burned to a nice degree just like the roasted beef we ate that day… god, I can almost taste it.

"C-CA-CADET RIDER." What the…? I was surprised by Ursula's shouting and looked at her questioningly before I asked.

"What?" She had dropped the clipboard and looked very shocked... actually… everyone here's looking like they saw a ghost. I looked to my side and Jack had his jaw hung open. Then I noticed the problem, I had drooled all over the picture and I noticed that I even had some droll on my muzzle so I cleaned my muzzle with the back of my paw but the picture was beyond saving.

I looked to them again and… fuck. They were still staring at me, what the fuck's their problem, yeah I drooled like a fucking kid, get over it. Then the polar bear shouted.

"CADET RIDER." My ears leaned back a little and I answered softly.

"Yes." She stood silent, like if she didn't know what she wanted to do either. She thought for a while and said.

"Follow me." Fuck, what did I do wrong? Maybe I should've tried to look scared of the photos, just like the others. Shit, I just hope I don't get kicked out of the academy. I'm living my life on the moment… rolling with the punches… I don't have a backup plan.

Well, after getting kicked out this was the second worst outcome.

I've been seating here on this chair with talking to a psychiatrist trying to prove that I'm not… actually I still don't understand what's the problem.

"Miss Rider, are you paying attention?" I rolled my eyes and nodded to the small porcupine in front of me. The little fucker cleared his throat and then asked.

"Then can you explain to me what do you feel when you see a prey mammal?" I sighed and buried my face in my paws. This cum dumpster has been asking shit like this for an hour and a half and he doesn't listen to my answers. I groaned and then said annoyed.

"I already told you that I don't feel FUCKING NOTHING." I growled loudly those last few words and had to contain myself not to leap and strangle the little shit. He was curled in a ball in his chair and was only peeking at me through his pointy spikes.

I calmed myself and pinched my muzzle before I asked, the most non threateningly as possible.

"Are you going to kick me out of the academy?" Still curled he just shook his body that I think it means a no. I groaned in frustration.

"Can you please drop the fucking act and just say to me why I'm here?" He then answered, still curled in a ball… like those quills would help him. I I wanted I could just grab that small desk and beat him to a pulp with it.

"W-Well Miss Rider, it has been brought to my attention that you may have a desire to maul prey animals… bovines, more specifically." What the fuck is this bastard smoking.

"Why would I maul anyone, where the fuck did you got this idea from?" The little balls of needles in front of me then answered.

"W-Well, instructor Ursula said that you were, in her words not mine, licking your lips and drooling over the picture of a bison that died on an explosion." All this shit because of this… I groaned and said.

"Look, doc, was I drooling? Yes, yes I was but I was also half sleep, it had nothing to do with the dead body it had to do with that boring ass lecture that panther was giving, so can I please go now?" I stood up and stared at him.

In the end the doctor said I had to pay more attention and let me go… but I have the faint impression he just didn't want to stay in that room with me anymore. I had to eat a cold dinner alone since everyone had already gone to their bedrooms.

When I was on the hallway going back to my room after a nice shower, a door opened and Jack appeared. He looked at me and coughed awkwardly before asking.

"So... those pictures today… do you want talk about it?" No, I don't wanna talk about it. I've been talking about this shit for… then I saw it, his twitching nose. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me, after we were in my room I closed the door and seated on the bed.

Jack was standing up, trying to keep the façade of being strong and all that shit but his nose looked like a vibrator… if it twitched a little faster I think he would actually bleed. I tapped the mattress twice and said.

"Sit Jack." His nose stopped twitching and his ears perked up. He coughed and seated awkwardly next to me on the bed and I asked.

"So what happened after I left?" He chuckled and answered.

"A few of the others dropped out, that anteater guy too…" Ant what? Who?

"… and then Mr Mane ended the lecture…" Mane, who?

"… everyone was distracted after you did… that." Yeah, blame it all on me. I then ask.

"Are you holding up alright? Because I know those pictures can be traumatizing…" I pushed him a little and teased as I continued.

"… specially for a cute little bunny like yourself." That did the trick. He scoffed and glared at me for sometime before rolling his eyes and relaxing a bit. He then gave me a slightly frown before chuckling and saying.

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect that… but I hope no cases like those happen once we are graduated." That makes two of us. Jack then asked seriously.

"So, everything alright with you?" I know what he meant and giggled as I say.

"Yeah, I was just half sleep." He nodded and stayed silent for a while before he teases.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about me sweetheart?" I pretend to swoon and say mockingly.

"Of course I was Jack, there's just something about a little cute closet pred chaser like you that melts my p…" Jack then interrupted me angrily.

"I'M NOT A PRED CHASER." He jumped to the ground giving me an annoyed look and tapping his foot on the floor. I rolled my eyes and then teased him.

"Oh yeah, so what about when Leora dropped out?" He gave me a shocked face and stutters shyly.

"I was just concerned about her that's all." His ears were crimson and I could notice a little blush on his striped cheeks.

"And you had to show that concern by gawking at her when she walked out on those… tight… shorts." I said teasingly as I leaned closer. He looked really ashamed and his jaw trembled a little, it looked like he was trying really hard to come with an excuse but after a while he just sighed and threw his arms up in surrender as I laughed.

My phone ringed, it was a muzzle time call from Judy. Jack was about to leave but I said.

"Hey Jack, come here." He sat by my side again and I accepted the call. Judy's concerned face and droopy ears appeared on the screen, she then says with a motherly voice.

"Hey Kat… I know that they show those things this days and I just wanted to ask if you're okay, you can talk to me." Oh, so cute.

"Judy I'm fine, I've seen things way worse than that." I giggled.

She looks surprised and then says.

"Oh… hum, okay." I was going to introduce Jack but it wasn't necessary. Judy's ears perked up, her eyes widened and her nose twitched a lot. She then says shyly.

"Hi… I'm Judy… Judy Hopps." I glanced at Jack and he looked normal. He had his smug face on, looking like a bunny version of Nick. He then gave a little smirk and opened his mouth. My eyes widened… please Jack don't say it.

"My name's Savage… Jack Savage." FUUUUCK, he said it. Oh my fucking god Jack I'm nearly having a convulsion trying not to cringe here. Judy on the other hand almost swooned… god this just makes this way worse.

"But you didn't have to introduce yourself my dear. I would recognize this cute face anywhere, you're famous after all." He winks at her and I could swear I saw her jumping a little. Hell no… I'm not going to have bunny phone sex on my room. I yawned loudly before rubbing my eyes and saying.

"Judy I'm a little tired can we talk another time?" She looked a little disappointed but she gave an awkward smile.

"Yeah… sure, see you later Kat..." She then looked at Jack and says seductively.

"I'll catch you later Jack." Damn… if it was anyone else… but Judy talking like this… it just sounds wrong… like seeing an old nun beating someone. Jack just grinned and nodded as the call ended. I sighed and complained.

"Really Jack, I know how you bunnies are but you're in my room you know."

His shit eating grin just got bigger and he asked teasingly.

"Jealous sweetheart?"

I roll my eyes and I answer.

"Take her number, see if I care." I shoved my phone onto him. He chuckled and was looking at it when it rang again. He raises an eyebrow and asks teasingly.

"Nick?"

"Nick, my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and said.

He scoffed and looked at the screen. I then extended my paw to him.

"Jack, I want to answer that call in case you don't know."

He just smirked and waved my phone teasingly before answering it. I rolled my eyes in response.

Nick appeared on the screen saying.

"Hey Kitten h…"

They looked at each other shocked and then both shouted angrily at the same time.

"WHO IS HE?"

I flinched at their shouts but took the opportunity to get the phone from his paws before he came out of shock.

"What is he doing on your bed Kat?" Nick then said angrily baring his fangs.

Jack then scoffs and says disgusted.

"Kat, your boyfriend's a fox… you can't be serious."

I growled loudly and said sharply too both of them.

"Shut the fuck up."

They flinched and stood silent. I then turn to the screen and say to Nick.

"Nick, this is Jack, he's that friend I told you about and he's here because we were talking to Judy earlier."

Turning to Jack and I place a paw on his shoulder, with my claws scratching him as I growl.

"Jack, this is my boyfriend Nick… do you have a problem that he's a fox?"

He gulped and shook his head weakly. Fuck… I think I'm getting a headache.

"You know what. I'm not dealing with this today." I got out of bed and picked Jack up with a paw then I walked to the door and say.

"Goodnight Jack." I put him on the hallway and close the door. Then I turned to Nick and sighed before saying.

"Goodnight Captain."

He muttered a weak goodnight reply before I ended the call. I sighed and got my clothes off before I jumped into bed. I curled into a ball, purring happily as I drifted to sleep.


	10. Golden Paw

6° Academy Day

.

* * *

 

When a dog gives a puppy face to someone, normally people would give the dog food or pet him or don't get mad when he pissed all over the living room. So I thought… why don't I try it, with a kitty face in my case.

And who would know… giving the kitty face a few days in a row to the boar that works at the canteen actually paid off. I got four extra fish biscuits… and they say being cute doesn't give you privileges, HAH.

While I eat, a pair of big white ears with black tips makes its way to my table.

"Morning Jack." I said as I finished my last fish biscuit. Jack got onto his chair and looked serious to me. He then sighs and says apologetically.

"Hey Kat… yesterday… I overstepped my boundaries, I'm sorry…" Well, I was going to let his little tantrum slip… but whatever.

"But Kat… he's a fox… you can't be with a fox." He blurted out. Saying the words fox like it was venom. I sighed and drank my coffee while he stared at me. I then calmly ask.

"And what's wrong with a fox?" Wait, didn't Nick ask me something like this a while ago? What's wrong with foxes anyway? They are like… fluffy, cute dogs with lots of perfume. Jack looks at me in disbelief and says.

"He's a fox… he's probably using you… Kat, you can't trust them." Technically I used him.

"Them?" I asked and he rolls his eyes as he answers.

"Foxes, you can't trust them, they are shifty lowlifes." Wow… I thought he was going to use the 'Foxes eat bunnies, therefore they are bad' argument… but this is so much more stupid.

"Jack, first of all, you don't know him…" I said sharply.

"… Nick has been treating me like a fucking princess ever since I met him…" His ears dropped and he leaned back into his chair as he listened.

"… and don't give me that because foxes are criminals bullshit, I don't care what happened between you and a fox for you to think like that and I don't fucking care…" His nose is twitching a lot… but being cute isn't going to save you this time.

"… and who I fuck is none of your business." He was about to speak something but I point a claw to him and say.

"I know that in your own retarded way, you're trying to look out for me… and that's sweet of you… so just let's drop this and pretend it never happened, okay?" He kept staring at me so I ask again.

"Okay?" He then nods weakly and take a bite on a carrot after muttering a weak apology. I sigh relived that everything worked out fine and take a sip at my coffee. After a while his ears are still droopy and I'm really trying to ignore it but his mood is really dragging me down.

"Jack, stop trying to look cute." I said teasingly and the effect is instantaneous. His ears perk up and he gives me a glare that I giggle and ignore while drinking my milk. I only know Jack for just a few days but I noticed how easy to handle he is.

"You can't call a bunny cute, only another bunny can do that." He said bitterly while he chewed.

"Cute, cute, cute, cute… there, sue me." I giggle and tease him. He groans in defeat and goes back to eating.

"What's wrong with being cute anyway?" I asked. This has been bugging me for a while. He looks at me and plays with his coffee mug as he answers.

"It's demeaning… for big mammals all bunnies are cute." So it's a complex...

"If it makes you feel better, you can call me cute." I said giggling and just as he was about to complain I gave him a kitty face, complete with wide eyes, dilated pupils and ears leaning back. He looked at me shocked for a while and then sighed before dropping the angry act.

.

* * *

 

.

We were standing inside a very big gym while the polar bear showed us the machines we would use to work out.

"Cadets, I want you to train your moves on these." She pointed to lots of sand bags and then said.

"If you have any problems or need guidance just ask me." Then she just strolled away and observed us from a distance.

I picked gloves and went to a sand bag on the far left. I threw a few punches on the bag and I was surprised by how much stronger I'm now than when I was a human... but something was… weird.

I glanced at my side and saw Jack. He just gave me a nod before turning his attention to his own sand bag. I sighed and threw a few more punches. Then I had the great idea to try a kick, nothing fancy, just a simple kick… and it was fucking pathetic… I barely moved the sand bag and I fell on my butt mewling. I lost balance so fast… what's wrong with me?

I quickly got up trying to pretend nothing had happened but I suddenly heard some low chuckles. I glance to my side and notice Jack and to his side that gorgeous wolf that always finishes first at the obstacle courses both with large grins on their faces as they punched and kicked their bags… jerks.

I let a low growl and began training my punches again. After some time I tried to punch and duck or punch then sidestep but because of what had happened before I decided to do it slowly, to get the hang of it without the risk of looking like a fucking dumbass.

.

* * *

 

.

We practiced all morning but I couldn't shake off the feeling that it was wrong… that the fighting style I've used all my life was wrong and to make things worse when we got a lunch break the boar wasn't the one serving the food, so no extra fish for me… today sucks.

I played with my food while I tried to understand what the problem was but I had no idea. Maybe if I asked J…

"Something wrong sweetheart?" Jack asked smugly. I felt my face and ears heating up.

"No." I said looking down to my plate. Jack then chuckles and says teasingly.

"You sure… I heard those punching bags are tough opponents." Fucking great, he's never gonna let that go away.

"But keep with the cute mewling, maybe it will distract them." He teased before laughing his ass off… jerk.

.

* * *

 

.

After lunch the polar bear came and gave us two hours to relax before we would have to meet at the gym again so I used this time to take a shower and a nap. When I woke and went to the gym I found the other cadets looking at a boxing ring with a hippo on it. After the last recruit, a snow leopard girl, arrived, the polar bear said.

"Cadets, this will be the final exercise you will do this week, you're going to get on this ring and take down the ENORMOUS CRIMINAL… or die trying." This bitch can't be serious… like… she has to be fucking with us right now. I feel someone pull my hand weakly and I look down to see a very shocked Jack.

"Is she serious?" He asked panicking. Then the polar bear says.

"Clawrah Snowbell, gear up and get on the ring." Hahahah, Clawrah, who the hell comes up with this names. The snow leopard from before dragged her feet to the gear closet… wait. I turned to the rabbit by my side.

"Jack… we're fucked."

.

* * *

 

.

It's like watching an adult beating babies… that hippo knocked every poor bastard that got on that ring with five or less punches. I looked to the remaining mammals outside the ring and gulped, counting with me and Jack there were eleven of us.

The tiger fighting on the ring tried to sidestep and threw a right hook but the hippo just blocked and knocked him out with an uppercut. Two… bison nurses came and carried the unconscious tiger out of the ring. Hahaha bison nurses, I still can't take them seriously, it's like seeing a power lifter crossdressing… wait a second… shit, that guy was a real tiger more than two meters tall and he lost.

After a while the next victim entered the ring, the alpha who laughed at me earlier. When the bell rang I giggled darkly and poked Jack's shoulder. He looks at me and I whisper.

"How long do you think eye candy is gonna last?" We chuckled quietly but then a loud thumping noise came from the ring. You gotta be fucking with me… the hippo was down on the floor.

"What the fuck happened?" I whispered and Jack just shrugged with an incredulous face. The wolf on the ring looked smug as fuck... wait… he beat the hippo… does that means we're free?

.

* * *

 

.

Nope… we're twice as fucked now. The bear called a fucking rhino to replace the hippo. At least the alpha and the others that failed had left the gym … the ones that were awake… so looking at the bright side we will not have a crowd to laugh at us when our time comes.

One by one we were called until she pointed to Jack. To his credit he didn't even flinch when he heard his name… I did.

"Good luck." I said as he grabbed some gear his size. He just gave e a small nod and entered the ring. When the bell rung I crossed my arms and could feel my tail swiveling in worry. Jack is like… smaller than the fucker's paw.

The rhino took a step forward and Jack dashed in his direction at the same time. The rhino threw a punch but Jack dodged to the rhino's left and placed a good kick at the side of the rhino's left knee before hopping away, gaining some distance. The rhino laughed it off and went after him again.

Jack did the same thing four more times, always kicking at the same spot… clever bunny. Then, after the sixth kick, the rhino grunted and feel on his left knee. Jack then tried to get closer but this time the rhino managed to grab him with those gigantic paws and threw him onto the ring post. I gasped and covered my mouth with my paws.

The bell rang again and the nurses entered the ring. The rhino got up on his own but Jack needed one of the nurse's help to get out of the ring. He then walked slowly to where I was and seated on the ground coughing a little.

I noticed that some of the others were looking at him with respect after his little show… there's also one wolf who I think that lost a bet to tiger that keeps teasing him… either that or they are going to bang later. I hear a weak cough and turn to the ball of fluff on my side.

"Jack." I whispered and he glanced at me. I smile and say.

"You were great in there." If smugness could kill we would be all dead after his grin… fuck, Jack… it's not like you cured cancer.

"Don't you wanna go take a bath and lie down or something?" I asked expectantly. He looked at me and his grin turned evil.

"And lose your match… don't think so sweetheart." Fucking piece of shit.

.

* * *

 

.

Well… it looks like being brought to his knees did wonders to horny's mood… the guy's mouth looks like it will foam at any time. So after witnessing a few more of what I can almost call an execution on the ring, the two nurses carried the unconscious lion cadet away and the dreadful moment finally came.

"Rider, grab some gear." When she called me I felt a hole where my stomach was. I took the gloves, the muzzle protector and the head gear and gave a silent prayer as I entered the ring. I glanced at Jack and he gave me the thumbs up, not much helpful. I then took a deep breath and took a good look at the rhino in front of me and froze… he's much bigger than he looked like from outside the ring.

The bell rings and the rhino advances in my direction. He then throws a straight right at me, breaking me off from my shocked state. With no time to dodge I just put my arms up and block the blow… it hits like a fucking truck. I take a few steps back, more like I'm thrown a few steps back, as I regain my balance while trying to keep a safe distance from him but it's not working since he's advancing almost as quickly as I retreat.

My back hit the ropes and I stop. The rhino comes closer and throws another straight right at me. The adrenaline kicks in and I throw myself to his left, dodging his fist and landing on the ground on all fours before bolting to the other corner of the ring.

I then turn and look at him again. A low snarl escapes my muzzle as I study him while keeping my distance. This time he's not charging at me… he's just eyeing me from there while he keeps his guard on. I walk a little forward, the gloves on my front paws making it a little harder to walk than it normally is.

The more I look at him the more clear it is that he's wide open. He's only keeping his guard up and everything bellows his chest is fair game... maybe I could try the same thing that Jack did… no, that won't work, I'm not that nimble. Then an idea flashes through my mind and I my body tenses as I prepare to attack.

With a roar I run towards him and to my surprise he just leans back on the ropes using his arms to protect his head. I then lift my front right paw and strike his unprotected balls with all my strength. As he groans in pain and leans forward to grab his nuts I lean on my hind paws and use them to quickly stand up on two legs. Using the momentum I gained, I strike his face with my left front paw and then push myself away from him, jumping away and falling on all fours again.

My heart is exploding on my chest and my breath is heavy as hell as I take some distance from him again. He's leaning on the ropes, almost tearing them with his fat ass. I waiting for him to charge at me, with that big horn of his at anytime now… anytime now… wait a sec… his arms dropped… did… did I do it? I walk, carefully getting closer and give him a hesitant pat on his knee before jumping away… but he doesn't move at all.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" I giggle like a high school girl as I take my gear off but I don't care. I can't believe it. I fucking did it. I beat a rhino. I… I GET IT… I finally understand what was wrong. I was trying to fight like a human but I'm not human anymore… after I got out of the forest I almost forgot that I can't do things like I did before.

I run to the corner, without the gloves to bother me, and with a happy roar I jump out of the ring and run into Jack's direction. I can't help but to feel a little smug when the others make way for me, the kind of treatment a victorious gladiator like myself deserve.

I stopped my sprint and seated in front of Jack while I grinned and giggled as my tail swatted happily back and forth. He has a cute, dumb, shocked look on his face. He's so cute, with his droopy ears, twitching nose, mouth hang open and cyan blue wide open as he stares me in silence. Giggling, I pick him up and hug him like a teddy bear while I purr loudly.

"Did you see it, I did it." I still can't believe I did it. I giggle happily and give him a loud peck on the top of his head, right between his ears. Then I violently ruffle his head's fur and say teasingly.

"So what did you think of my match, happy that you stayed to watch?" I purr happily. He doesn't move, he just looks up at me and keeps silent.

"Ri… Rider." The polar bear called my name. She looks… confused.

"What?" I purred.

She opens her mouth and stops, looking dumbly to me. Is this hard to believe that I managed to win? I also wouldn't believe it if someone said it to me that I would win… but there he is… being rolled away by the nurses.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked confused, still staring at me. Well I blocked the punch but it's still nice of her to ask.

"Yes, thank you." I said giggling. God, I'm so happy. This is one of those things that you never think that it will show up on your bucket list. She then puts both paws on her head and pulls her ears back as she shouts angrily.

"THEN WHY DID YOU… WHAT WERE YOU… YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE THAT." Is… is she mad because I punched his balls? I know it's a cheap shot but aren't we training to take down criminals?

"Is there a rule that says I can't?" I purr while scratching the head fur of my catatonic friend. She keeps just staring at me... I think one of her eyelids is twitching. Then I ask her.

"This was the last exercise of the week right? So that means I can go now?" I then did my best kitty face and waited. She looked at her clipboard for a while and then back to me. She shook her head slowly and weakly threw the clipboard away before she slowly seated on the ground massaging her temples and then she says.

"Rider, you… you go, just go." While I walk away she says to someone else.

"Go to the infirmary and tell them I need aspirin again."

.

* * *

 

.

When I got to the hallway and stood in front of my room I purred happily and glanced at far too silent Jack…he's still the same way… what the fuck. I don't think he blinked once since my fight ended.

I entered my room and sat on the bed while I held jack in front of me. He's so cute, like a stuffed toy… a mentally disturbed one. I lean closer to look at him to see what's wrong with him but then I have to back off… he smells.

"Jack, stop fucking around, you need a shower." I waited for him to speak but he just stood still. I sighed and then I gently shook him a little… okay, I violently shook him a lot... but he can take it.

After a while it worked… he jumped away from me to the ground and looked at me. His ears perked up, his eyes were shooting all around and his foot was tapping at the floor like he was on cocaine. He tried saying something but he only managed to grunt weakly.

"Jack, do you want to go to the infirmary?" I asked getting closer to him. He gulped and then said weakly.

"I-I'm fine." Because of his white fur it was easy to notice his face and ears reddening, it's not the same as when he is flustered, he's red like a tomato this time and he's trembling a lot too.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked and touched his head with my paw but I couldn't feel much… paw pads are not as good as human skin. I remembered my nose was sensitive and placed it on his forehead to catch his temperature but he shook off me and faster than I could blink he dashed to the door saying.

"I'm fine, bye, see you tomorrow." He slammed the door so hard that he nearly broke it… weirdo. But screw him… I beat a rhino. I need to tell this to someone before I explode.

So I picked my phone, looked for the muzzletime app and called Nick.


	11. Dangers of Cuteness

7° Academy Day

.

* * *

 

I slowly open my eyes as I yawn lazily. Checking my phone I see that's still four a.m., early, too early… especially for a day off. I yawn again and shift on my covers, ready to go back to sleep, when a name slips through the back of my mind… Jack.

I didn't see him on dinnertime yesterday… actually I didn't see him at all after he ran away like that. He didn't even reply my phone messages. Sighing I make my mind and stretch lazily before I slip out of the bead, picking some nearby clothes to wear.

A few minutes later I'm standing in front of the door to Jack's room. I knocked and waited… no response. I knocked again and once more he didn't answer. Damn… the little fucker is probably asleep… but fuck it, it's his fault for making me worried.

After opening the door as slowly and silently as possible I peek inside his room and call silent.

"Jack, are you there?" It's dark as hell here… or should be but night vision and all that… there's no one on his bed and his sheets are piled on the ground with some ears coming out of… I sigh and enter the room, closing the door behind me.

"Jack, what the fuck are you doing?" I whisper, kneeling near him and gently pulling him out of the mass he made. He groans and tries to push me away weakly but I turn him to me and lay him on his bead. He's wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday and his fur is all messed up. He reeks of alcohol… damn it Jack, you can't drink here, you'll get expelled.

"Jack, wake up, seriously wake the fuck up." I whisper sharply to him, nudging his shoulder. After an eternity he groans again and slightly opens his eyes as he says with a dry voice.

"Kat?" He tried to sit on his bed but if I haven't helped him he would have fell. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself before I look at him again. He has bags under his eyes, his ears are droopy, his fur is dry with vomit on some parts and he smells like alcohol, sweat, vomit and god knows what else.

"Jack… why did you drink… no, scrap that, how the fuck did you got wasted on the academy? There's no bars in like… a billion miles around here." I hiss sternly giving him the most disapproving look that I can muster. He looks down and answers, still groggy.

"I had some vodka… on my car." Fuck, if any of the wolves catches his scent and rat him out... or worse, if the bear sees him drunk and smelly… okay, alright… first I take care of this mess and then I cook him alive for it.

I go to his closet and take some of his clothes and his towel. I then pick him up on my lap like a baby and go to my room to pick my towel and another set of clothes.

"Kat… where are we going." Jack asked while I stealthily walked through the hallway, making my way to the bathroom. I didn't answer, instead I entered the ladies bathroom and placed our clothes on one of the benches before turning around to talk to him.

"Jack, if they find you like… this they can expel you." I said sternly and began taking my clothes off.

"K-Kat what are you…?" I throw my panties on the pile and start trying to take Jack's shirt off, but it's hard since this cute idiot is actually trying to keep it on. I then grab both his arms and say annoyed to him.

"You need a shower to take the alcohol smell away Jack and I don't think you can take one alone." His nose twitches and he starts to blush when he says WEAKLY.

"B-But we together… we can't… what if someone." Oh my fucking god, of all times he could chose to be shy and coy he chooses now. I out a finger on his lips to shut him up and then I say.

"It's early as hell and it's a day off so we're safe from voyeurs…" I hope… if they find us here and think we are fooling around… being found drunk is nothing compared to that.

"… and you already saw me naked remember, so it's just fair that I get a peek too." I finish teasingly. He's embarrassed and averts looking me in the eyes but let's me take his shirt away. Then he turns his back to me while I take his shorts and boxers off.

"I can take care of the front." He says with a squeaky voice. I then help him onto one of the bigger shower stalls and we both enter as I turn on the water and open the shampoo bottle before I turn to him again.

He's leaning on the wall using both paws, with his back turned to me and both of his ears are hanging on in front of his head. I kneeled and scooped a lot of shampoo on my paw to use on his… god, his fur is soooo soft and are those… I can't believe it. He has three black stripes on each cheek… literally each cheek.

And if that wasn't already kinky enough… his cute bunny butt perked up… his white cotton tail twitching… his pose… damn it Jack… if this was a prison shower.

I shook my head to get these… thoughts out of my mind and began spreading the shampoo on his back. For a bunny he has really firm muscles… I never noticed he was so well defined under his clothes… I mean, if he was my size he could be on an action movie with no problem... but for a bunny he is pretty hot.

"I'm sorry Kat." He said apologetically, spooking me.

Oh fuck… how long am grabbing his tail… good going Kat, really fucking nice. He's your best friend and you're checking him out… really nice. Fuck… I'll just… just get some more shampoo and pretend it didn't happen.

"You should be sorry Jack, what if they kicked you out, do you think I would like to see my best friend being expelled." I answered sharply. God, his legs are really REALLY long compared to the rest of his body… and they are hard as iron. After finishing his legs, I placed the bottle on his paw and turned away picking another bottle of shampoo to clean myself.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I had... some stuff on my mind." He muttered cutely. I sigh and scrub my legs… fuck, I can't stay mad with this jerk.

"Next time you have stuff on your mind you can talk to me Jack, that's what friends are for." I scrub my belly and tail while I continue.

"And when you fell like drinking you can call me too, I can drink and keep you from drinking yourself to death, two birds with one stone." I purred cheerfully, trying to bring the mood up.

"Sure… thanks Kat." Jack said. I finished showering but I waited for him to say that he was finished before I turned and helped him out of the booth. He didn't need my help that much, he's looks more awake after the shower. I giggled seeing him walk hurriedly with his paws covering his privates, too cute.

We dried ourselves and dressed up in silence then we stealthily got out of the bathroom and left our clothes and wet towels on our rooms before going to the canteen. We got our food and seated on a nearby table.

"I can't believe you wanted coffee Jack, you need water and rest for your hangover." I said annoyed. I had to force him to ask for a cup of water, dumb bunny. He looked at me with a defeated expression and nodded weakly as I sighed.

"Do you want to talk about what was bugging you?" I asked carefully and he just shook his head weakly.

"If you feel like talking, I'm here okay?" He nodded and began eating his apple. When he feels like talking we'll talk. I sigh and eat a fish flavored bisc… WHAT THE FUCK. This fish biscuits are in the shape of little fishes, always in the shapes of little fishes. So why the hell these ones are heart shaped. I glance over my shoulder at the boar that always serves the food and I see that he's eyeing us… wait, oh fuck… he's eyeing me.

I turn back to my plate with my ears leaning back… no more trying to look cute for extra food. I placed all the biscuits in my mouth and began chewing violently. Jack then says.

"Sorry, for you having to do that Kat." For fuck's sake. I gulped everything down and then I say.

"Jack we're good, if you say you're sorry one more time I will break that cute twitching nose of yours." He glared at me when he heard the c word but he only nodded.

"And besides, I grew up on an orphanage with just one bathroom. I've seen lots of sausages and did things way worse on the bathroom than what we did today." I purred. Jack's ears were crimson and his face was so red that even his white fur couldn't hide it. I giggled and kept eating my meal.

When he was almost finishing his breakfast I said.

"Now you're going to sleep and rest while I take a nap."

He lazily shrugs and I say.

"Jack… me and Nick were going out for lunch today… but if you need me to take care of you I can stay." He then says.

"Don't worry about me. Have fun with your fox." He still says fox bitterly.

"If you need anything you will call me, right?" If he drinks while I'm away I'm going to fuck him up. He looks at me and smiles.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He sounds happy for the first time today.


	12. Cock Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The size charter I'm using for my main characters (I don't know if it's canon):  
> Kat - 1,7 m (5,57 ft)  
> Nick - 1,2 m(4 ft)  
> Jack - 0,72 m without the ears (2,36 ft)/ 0,95 m with the ears (3,11 ft)  
> Judy – 0,67 m without the ears(2,2 ft)/ 0,85 m with the ears (2,79 ft)

7° Academy Day

.

* * *

 

It's a little pass eleven a.m. when Nick's car appears in the parking lot. I walk there and lean on the passenger's window saying.

"Hey there Cap… tain." Nick is seated on the driver seat giving me an apologetic look while Judy is trembling with excitement, looking at me with a big toothy smile on her face.

"Hi Judy." I say surprised. Judy keeps hopping on her seat and says cheerfully.

"Hi Kat, Nick told me he was going to show you some of the city today. How have you been? How is the academy going? How is Jack doing? D…"God, doesn't she need to breathe? I give Nick a glare and he smiles sheepishly.

"Take it easy Carrots, you're going to scare Kitten away." NO SHIT. Judy stops and glances at him and I enter the car seating on the back. As soon as I sit Nick drives away and before the bunny can overpower me again I ask.

"So before I tell you my adventures why don't you tell me how your week was guys?" I adjust my foxy tee and my shorts while I try to find a comfortable position… I just wished I didn't need to wear clothes. Judy says.

"Ah, nothing much Kat. We've just…"

.

* * *

 

.

We're parking near a small restaurant on the Rainforest district, that Judy swears it's worth the trip, and I can't tell what is worse, her choice of location for lunch or her never ending story.

"… and then Clawhauser got stuck at the bathroom door and we needed to get Francine to pull him out of there. Just like I said, nothing much." Oh my fucking God… did she… did she finally stop? My ears are ringing… god, I think I've lost my appetite. Is this normal? I hear a few knocks on the door. Both of them are already outside.

I get outside and the warm humid air of the forest hits me with full force… I hate it. I give a despaired glance at Nick and he seems to be suffering just as much as me. I groan silently while I follow then into the restaurant.

We take a table for four near one of the windows, this place is actually pretty neat but this district sucks… I hope I don't spend much time here ever. In a blink, the waitress, the strangest weasel I ever saw, was handing us the menus... or would it be pawing? I'm not really hungry but I still order a fish fillet accompanied by crickets. And to drink I think I will have… oh my god, they have strawberries in this world.

"One large strawberry juice please." I say giving the menu back to the deformed weasel. After she's at a safe distance I ask politely.

"What's wrong with that weasel, she looks weird." Nick and Judy look at me and then to where the waitress went. Nick then burst into laughter while Judy gives me a stern look and says.

"Kat, it's not nice to talk this way about others." But I didn't… I just wanted... I give him my best kitty face hoping that she will stop acting like my caretaker and that she doesn't end up flirting with me a few days from now. She stops glaring at me and gives me an apologetic smile as she says.

"Sorry Kat but she isn't a weasel, she's a meerkat." What the fuck is a meerkat?

"You've must skipped all mammal biology lessons in school Kitten." My ears burn a little and my tail sways in annoyance. It's not my fault there's a bazillion species here. Judy punches his arm and then says.

"Stop teasing her Nick. So Kat, how was your week?"

Fucking great that's how it was. I began telling everything about my first day. How I almost fell at the first course, how I tripped and fell on the rainforest obstacle course but ended completing it. How I walked on all four's to pass the desert test, Judy frowned at that.

"So I was almost at the top of the wall but suddenly I felt heavy and slipped to the middle..." I said. Nick was texting in his phone but Judy wasn't even blinking as she listened.

"I managed to climb again but when I got to the top a lioness that was climbing joked about the nice plush I had. I looked down and then I saw why I was feeling heavier." Judy was looking expectantly to me. I giggle and continue.

"And there's this cute white bunny hanging on my hips so I…"

"WHAT." MOTHERFUCKER… god, why does everyone have to shout here, I'm going to lose my ears if this continues like this. I look angry at Nick but he's not even ashamed of himself for having shouted. Judy's also not pleased and I think the few others patrons are looking at us… nice going Nick.

"Why did you become his friend after this?" Nick barked angrily showing his teeth.

"If you shut the fuck up and listen you will know." I roared in response and he closed his mouth while his ears leaned back. Fucker, barking at me.

"Guys." Judy said pleadingly. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Both me and Nick apologized to her and I continued.

"Anyway, so I grabbed him by the ears and threw him on the cold water." Nick laughed hard but Judy gave me a scowl.

"You didn't need to do that." She said crossing her arms and I wink to her.

"Don't about it, me and your boyfriend are besties now." I purred. Nick stopped laughing when he saw Judy blushing.

"Really Carrots? That guy's a jerk." Nick asking crossing his arms. Judy rolled her eyes.

"You say this about every mammal you see Nick." She joked.

"And I'm usually right Carrots." Nick teased smugly. At this time the meerkat waitress appeared placing our food on the table. How the hell she managed to carry all that alone?

I threw some crickets on my mouth and took a sip of cold strawberry juice. The juice is divine.

"So the next few days were hell compared to the first…" While I finished my remaining crickets I explained how the polar bear nearly exhausted us to death.

"The academy got a little harder than before, some of the courses got remodeled after the night howler crisis." Judy said between bites of her salad. I nodded and took another sip of my juice. I then turned my attention to the beautiful fish in front of me. I took a deep breath to take in its smell and then I dug in.

The fish was delicious and the sauce they put on it only made it better. After I finished the fish I licked my lips to clean the sauce and used a napkin to clean my whiskers. I then gulped down the rest of my strawberry juice.

I purr satisfied and look at the two in front of me. Both of them are staring me. I also notice that the rest of the restaurant is very quiet and that the others mammals are averting their gaze from our table.

"Kitten… don't you use cutlery?" Nick asks and then emphasizes his point by wiggling his fork. Judy nods.

"But I'm a tiger." I don't need a fork or knife to eat… I open my mouth, showing my fangs and i wiggle my fingers with my claws unsheated. Judy flinches slightly and says.

"It's table manners Kat... most prey would be scared to see a predator eating like that." God… they are scared of every fucking thing here, fuck.

"Most predators would be too." Nick complemented. So that's why no one ever sits at my table at the academy's dining hall.

"Well, then they are just being a bunch of pussies." I said. Nick laughed and Judy covered her mouth, gasping.

"Kat that's specist you can't say that." Judy blurted out.

"Actually she can Carrots, she IS a pussycat." Nick said teasingly with a smirk.

"Sir, Misses." We turn around and see a large panther dressed like a chef looking at us.

"I would like for you to leave." He said politely.

"Okay, how much we own you?" Nick chuckled and asked.

"Nothing, it's on the house, just leave and don't come back… please." He pleaded.

Nick got out of the restaurant spinning his keys on his finger tip, he looked very happy that we scored a free meal. I got closer to him and quickly took his keys. Then I ran to the car and entered the passenger's seat.

He grinned and seated behind the wheel while Judy sat groaning at the back seat.

"So where do you want to go Kitten, today's your day." Nick said cheerfully. I don't really know… I don't want to freeze to death on… oh I know.

"I wanna see the mouse city." I've wanted to see it for a while now… it must be so cool, all those mice walking around. Nick nodded smirking and drove away. I saw his fluffy tail hanging by his side, near me. I gently placed it on my lap while I petted it, earning some strange purrs from him.

.

* * *

.

After some time we were already on the major district, Savannah Central.

"I can't believe you got us expelled Kat." Judy finally complained.

"Relax Carrots, we got free food." Nick said. I purred while I stroked his tail.

"I've never felt so humiliated." She groaned

"Even when I met your parents?" I teased her making Nick laugh. She glared daggers at me and I gave her the kitty face again. She averted her gaze instantly… god, she is too fucking easy.

"We can't go back there." Judy said bitterly and slouched against her seat.

"Too bad, their strawberry juice was really good." I purred remembering that juice. Nick then parked near a large building. Judy saw the building and her scowl disappeared, she jumped out of the car and ran faster than a rocket.

"So my Kitten likes strawberries?" Nick asked teasingly.

I then leaned closer to him and sniffed that sweet musk of his before I gave him a wet lick, starting on his neck and going all the way to his right ear.

"That's not the only red thing I like." I purred on his ear lightly stroking his thigh with one paw. He grinned and shivered. I could feel his tail wagging on my lap.

"GUYS C'MON." Judy shouted excitedly breaking the mood instantly... fuck, I've had forgotten about her for a second.

Nick locked the car after we exited it and I looked at the big building in front of us while Judy hopped around happily.

"Jeez Carrots, calm down. It is not like we work here or something." Nick jokes earning a punch to the arm from Judy.

"Har har Slick, let's go." She said before dashing ahead of us. He rubbed his arm where she hit him and I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Weren't we going to the mouse city?" I asked. He smirks and answers.

"Carrots has been bugging me to show you the ZPD."

We entered the precinct one and wow… this place is huge, gigantic… whoever the architect was, he's obviously compensating for something. We stopped besides Judy in front of the reception desk.

"Kat we want you to met Clawhauser, he is the receptionist and the dispatcher." Judy said cheerfully. But there's no one here. Nick then says.

"And before you ask, he's a cheetah." Aren't cheetahs those very slim cats that run fast as shit?

Suddenly someone appears, getting up from behind the desk in front of me. He's dancing with his headphones on while humming a song.

"Hey HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…" Oh my god… what the fuck is THAT… he's huge.

"Kat." Judy said sternly. I'm trying but I can't stop laughing. He's so fat… he looks like a stuffed toy that ate all the other toys in the factory and them ate the humans working there too.

"Kitten, please calm down." Nick said, placing a paw on my arm. I put both paws on my face and took deep breathes until I stopped laughing. I then look up and see the cheetah in front of me with teary eyes and a disheartened expression.

"Hahah sorry ha so sorry it's just…"I lost my words when I saw his neck.

"HHAHAHAHAH…" I.. I can't. Oh my god I'm gonna puke. I spot a chair nearby and walk there, laughing hard. When I sit I hear Judy saying.

"Clawhauser she isn't laughing from you." YES I AM. What the fuck was that donut doing on his neck? God, I'm losing air.

After a good laugh and Nick giving me some small pats on my back to help me breathe I had finally calmed down enough to go there again.

I stop in front of the desk and see Clawhauser sniffing like a little girl behind the desk. Judy's tapping her foot angrily on the ground and Nick is just smiling and pretending that nothing had happened.

"Hi I'm Katheryn Rider." I said giving my most friendly toothy grin. The cheetah sniffs and cleans a tear.

"I'm Benjamin Clawhauser." He says weakly. He looks like a nice guy… a pussy, but a nice guy.

"Listen Ben, I was just surprised to see that thing on your neck, that's all." I said apologetically. He looks at me surprised and then reaches for the donut stuck on his flabby neck. His face brightens up and he says.

"Oh there's where you went you little dickens." Oh god no… He then eats the donut… Fuck.

"Fuck man, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask cringing and hoping that god will give me amnesia about this.

"Kat, language." Judy reprimands.

"For fuck's sake… didn't you see that… fuck, that's the most disgusting thing I ever saw." I want to tear my eyes out.

"I'm sorry." Clawhauser said sniffing. You better be… god I'm going to have nightmares about this.

"God, fuck, look let's just go, please… shit, I think I'm going to puke." I then turn around exit the building as fast as I can to get some fresh air. I sit on the stairs and wait for them to come. Nick comes out of the doors and sits by my side.

"I think it's disgusting too." He said and wrapped his tail on my torso.

"Why did he…? Couldn't he have gotten another donut?"I don't want to think about it.

"Could he? Yes, yes he could… but sometimes he does… that." Nick said shrugging. Sometimes… how does anyone does that even once?

"Nick… is he a just a receptionist or is he a ZPD officer?" I look at him expectantly.

"He's an officer that got placed as a receptionist." Oh my god… It's no wonder they didn't found even one mammal on that big case Nick and Judy cracked, they are all idiots.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned. Him and Judy got lucky, they are good cops, but if this is the level of ZPD's finest.

"I'm going to teach Jack." I can't let him turn out like that.

"Teach what?" Nick frowned and asked. I then purr proudly.

"How to be a cop just like my old man taught me."

Nick nods pensively and asks.

"You mentioned that your father was a cop, what was he like?"

I avert my gaze from him and look at the mammals walking on the street. Can I really keep blabbing my mouth about this? If I'm really going to stay with him I might as well tell some things about my past… right? Just leave out the crazy stuff… like changing species and all that shit.

"He was great, when I first met him in the orphanage I decided that I wanted to be a cop. He never liked it but eventually he just said 'Fuck it, if you want to kill yourself I might as well give you a fighting chance'." I wonder how John is doing… the old fool.

"You were adopted?" Nick asked.

"Actually no, it was a small orphanage and John was married to one of our caretakers, so he was always there. He was kinda of everyone's father." I'm probably dead there ain't I? My brother… he must've cried like a little girl… always the emotional one.

"Kat, you alright?" I feel Nick snuggling against me looking worried. Shit… my vision is a little blurry, I shouldn't have thought about this… fucking tears.

"Yeah… anyway, he was a real cop and that's what I and Jack are going to be." I averted my gaze again and quickly wiped the few tears forming on my eyes. I'm not going to be thinking about my family anymore… the less I think the easier it will be to move on.

"Are you saying that I'm not a real cop Kitten?" Nick asked, pretending to be hurt and putting a paw on his chest theatrically. I hug him and say.

"Of course you are, you and Judy might be the only two good cops here." Silly fox… thanks for cheering me.

"Well, I think I deserve a reward then." He said mischievously as he leaned on me.

I lean forward and we kiss. This time he doesn't try to escape or complains about our tongues touching. He strokes the fur on my thigh, moving his paw towards my shorts.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE." Someone shouts angrily and we break our kiss. Nick coughs blushing and my tail sways in annoyance. I look to the source of the voice, this time the cock blocker is a rhino in police uniform.

"This is no place to fool arou…" He stops nagging us and stares at me shocked. He begins shivering and then turns tail and limp away hurriedly.

"Weird… I've never seen old McHorn doing that…" Nick then looks at me and continues.

"Did you do something to him when you won yesterday?" Wait… is he? Oh, other than beating his sorry ass… I don't think… Ah, maybe that.

"I punched his balls." I purred and giggled. Nick laughs and then says.

"No but seriously."

"I'm serious." I say giggling and he stops laughing for a second looks at the direction the rhino went and then breaks in laughter again.

"So…when are we going to the mouse city?" I ask petting his head.

"When Carrots shows up, Little Rodentia is near from here." Hahahah, Little Rodentia, who comes up with this names? I hope Judy get's here soon… what the fuck is she doing anyway?

.

* * *

 

.

After an eternity Judy shows up and stops in front of us. We passed the time by looking at stuff on Nick's phone, like the Muzzlebook. It looks a lot like the one back home... I was never a big fan but maybe this time I might use it.

"Katheryn you were very rude." She says angrily.

"Judy… he was disgusting." I retort.

"He cried a lot after that and it took me until now to calm him." She is tapping her foot on the ground like a maniac.

"Judy, that was disgusting." I stand my ground on this one… I'm not sorry.

"You have to apologize." She said glaring at me. My tail's swaying and I glare at her.

"Judy… he ate that sweaty… old… fur covered donut right in front of us… that was sick, wrong and disgusting... I mean it." I growled. She looked about to jump on me when Nick walked between the both of us.

"Hey ladies calm down, as much as I love a good cat fight and god knows I do…" He said looking up.

"… we are in front of a police station and if Buffalo Butt hears about a rookie and a veteran cop going at it he will have a stroke." He then turned to me.

"Kitten, you can apologize to Clawhauser another day…" He said.

But I… he kept staring with those big green doggy eyes of him… fine. I nodded. He then turned to Judy and just stared.

She backed off but gave me a look that meant this was not over… ha, I've seen kids back home way scarier and more threatening than she is. I give her my Kitty face.

"If you forgive me I might tell Jack good things about you." I say innocently. She takes the bait and cheers up immediately.

"You will? Thank you Kat." She gives me a big hug. This bunny is on another gear, she goes from zero to a thousand just like that.

"I didn't take you for a cheap crooked cop Carrots, you can get a better bribe out of her." Nick jokes. Judy lets me go and skips past him giggling.

"Can we please just go?" I asked pleadingly. I wanna see the mice.

.

* * *

.

Oh my god, that mice is riding a tiny motorcycle… that's the coolest thing I ever saw.

"Look at them go." I giggled looking at the mice walking behind the fence.

"We've been looking at them go for three hours." Judy complained.

"I think some of them are starting to get suspicious, a big cat staring at them for hours." Nick said and chuckled tiredly. I then turned back to look at them.

"Ah c'mon, look at…" I stopped in my tracks when I saw a mammal that looked exactly like the one I saw at the academy, the one that I don't have a fucking idea what it is.

"Guys what is that?" I asked, discreetly pointing at it. Judy facepaws and Nick stares at the thing.

"What? That anteater?" He asked going back to texting on his phone. I was about to answer when I saw another thing getting closer to the anteater.

"Hey and that what's that?" I pointed.

"It's not that, it's a mammal." Judy nagged.

"That's a pangolin." Nick answered and looked at me. I scanned the crowd to see if there was anything else that I didn't know but everyone looked normal so I shrugged and went back to look at mice town.

"Hey, I will leave you two girls alone for a second, I will be right back. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Nick said and disappeared into the crowd. After a while Judy aproached me.

"What do you like so much about Little Rodentia?" Judy asked leaning on the metal bars that protected the mice.

"What there's not to like about this?" This is awesome. Then I point and say.

"Just think, remember all those times when you were a kid. When you used blocks to build towns just so that you could destroy it later while pretending to be a giant monster… tearing the buildings apart, crushing the people bellow, roaring…" I leaned on the bars and followed a little train full of mice going on a rail.

"… this is the closest I will ever get to do that." Too bad that's considered murder here… it would be fun as hell.

I looked at Judy, who quieter than normal, and she was staring at me wide eyed. Her eyes have a very pretty color… I wonder if it's normal for bunnies to have violet eyes… I know I've never seen a human with it.

"Did you girls behave?" I hear Nick asking teasingly. I turn around and see him holding something, hidden behind him.

"What do you have there?" I approached but he took a step back.

"Nah nah nah Kitten… this is only for girls that behave." He teased smirking.

"So.. did you behave?" He asked cutely, tilting his head and flicking his ears.

"You know I did." I said giving him a kitty face.

"Well then… since you're a good girl… and it looks like you don't know anything about mammal species..." He revealed what he was hiding.

He handed me a very large book. On the cover it just said 'Mammals the picture book'. I opened on a random page and read 'Bat-eared fox, Otocyon megalotis' and below it there was a picture of a cute black fox with large ears and a height measuring.

"I thought you might like it." Nick said cutely rubbing his arm. Like it… I LOVE IT.

"Thank you thank you." I purred hugging him and gave him a big kiss. He grinned happily and then said.

"I think it's time to take you back or else you will miss dinner, Kitten." I just purred and snuggled against him some more.

"Carrots, stop playing and let's go." Nick joked. I looked at Judy and she was in the same position she was a while ago, staring at the air.


	13. That Talk

February 1th 2016, Second Month at the Academy

.

* * *

 

The alarm rings and I nearly break my phone trying to shut it off. Damn… I was having such a nice dream… now I'm all wet. I sigh and get up picking a towel and some clean clothes.

Shit… I was about to leave without putting the clothes on… ah fuck it, no one's awake this early anyway. I stroll to the bathroom and then go brush my teeth quickly and hop into a shower.

I purr happily while I feel the warm water running on my body... this is the best. I scrub my fur all over, cleaning myself like always, but when I get near my hips I have to stop.

I'm still a little tingly from my sleep… I peek out of my stall and see that the bathroom is still empty. Well… just once can't hurt. I lay down… fuck. Even the ground on the forest was much softer than this… fuck it, I will make it quick.

Thank god I'm flexible and have this big tongue or else I would never reach down there. I take the first lick and I purr instantly, the warm water is helping a lot. I start licking again, purring while remembering my dream.

I licked for god knows how long until it felt like wildfire was running through me. I purr happily and get up turning off the shower. I dry and dress up before I go to the dining hall.

There I spot Jack on our usual table.

"Morning sweetheart, you're late today." He said as I walked past him.

"Morning Jack." I purred as I seated in front of him and began eating my breakfast... thankfully I never received heart shaped biscuits again but the boar still gives me some weird looks.

I'm finishing my biscuits when I notice that Jack's trembling and his nose's twitching.

"Jack, are you sick?" If it's only a weak cold than it's okay… but if he's feverish…

"Sick, no I'm not sick." Jack blurted out.

"Jack you're shivering and you're blushing all over." It's so cute. He begins to breath heavily and after a while he asks carefully.

"Kat… are you in…?" He asks and sniffs the air in front of me. Oh my god, fuck… I must be smelly.

"Shit, sorry Jack I didn't know I smelled bad I will…" Fuck, this is so embarrassing. I start getting up.

"No no…" He interrupted me and I sit again.

"You don't smell bad, actually you smell good… great even." He said averting his eyes.

"Then what's the problem?" Crisis averted… god that would be so embarrassing.

"I… humn… just come with me." He stuttered nervously and stood up. I shake my head and say.

"I'm finishing my breakfast first." I take a bite from my eggs to prove my point. He gives me a pleading look but I ignore it. He stays there looking at me and tapping his foot on the ground while I eat. He's so cute… and weird… like what the hell is bugging him?

I eat my eggs very slowly savoring each bite and purring to tease him. He stares me wide eyed… he and Judy do this a lot… it's almost scary.

He glares at biting his lips me while I take a few gulps of warm milk. He shivers cutely and I giggle… fuck, I spilled some milk. I look at Jack, I thought he was going to laugh but instead he just gulped and kept staring, crossing his arms.

I lick my paw and my muzzle clean from the milk and Jack suddenly groans loudly, grabs his ears and uses them to cover his eyes while he walks circles at the same spot.

"Are you finished yet?" He pleaded. Okay, that's enough teasing. I gulp down the rest of my milk and quickly finish my coffee.

"Lead the way." I purred standing up. He grabbed my paw and dragged me away so fast that I mewled in surprise… thank god he didn't notice it.

We walked back to the dormitory hallway, most of the other cadets are already up and going to the dining hall now and the polar bear is standing at hallway's entrance.

"MEET ME AT THE ACADEMY'S ENTRANCE IN TEN MINUTES CADETS." She shouts with a hoarse voice, lacking her normal volume. We nearly run past her and some other cadets look our way when he drags me to his room closing the door behind us.

"So you have brought me to you den… now what?" I joked. He laughs nervously, takes a few deep breathes and then says.

"Rabits have burrows not... j-just wait a second." He then opens his closet and start looking for something. I roll my eyes and walk to the bed. When I get close one he suddenly shouts.

"NO." Jack has both paws up and is looking despairingly to me. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Don't sit on my bed, please." He pleaded. I giggled and crossed my arms.

"Oh… and why not?" I purred and gave him my kitty face while my tail swayed, its tip teasingly touching his sheets. He shivered and gulped.

"I… don't want your smell there." What the fuck?

"I thought I wasn't smelling bad Jack."I said annoyed

"And you're not… it's just… it's a... a bunny thing, you wouldn't understand." He gives me a weak smirk. I want to complain… but he looks like he's dying over there… I sigh and step away from his bed. He sighs relieved and goes back to rummaging in his closet.

He then looks back to me holding a deodorant spray on his paws. He paws it to me… hahaha paws.

"Are you serious?" I asked annoyed. On the can it's written Musk Mask… at least is original and not some fucking animal name joke like 'Skunk No More'.

"Yes… I will give you some privacy." He said and then hurried to the door. Privacy, to use a deodorant?

"Wait, where do I put it later?" I asked wiggling the deodorant can. He stopped and looked back.

"Just keep it sweetheart." He winks and closes the door behind him leaving me alone in his room.

Well… it sounded like this thing was very important. I shake the can for a while and then spray a little on the air, away from me. It smells… like fucking nothing. I groan and look at the can again. Thanks Jack, all this drama for this and it doesn't even smell good.

I sigh and spray both my armpits before I throw the can back inside his closet. Keep it... ha, like I would have a use for this shit. I walked to the door and was about to open it when I had a perfect idea.

So you don't want my smell there… too bad. I walk to his bed and sit on every part of it. I'm about to exit again but I stop, I'm still not satisfied… well, I still have a few minutes left.

I take all my clothes off and jump on his bed, rolling, rubbing and grinding myself on his mattress, sheets and blanket. I then bury my face on his pillow. It smells so good… it smells just like him… for now at least.

I laugh and purr while I rub my head and my neck all over his pillow. After I'm finished I get up and I make his bed just like it was before. I laugh more while I dress up. We only receive one change of sheets per week.

.

* * *

 

.

We are standing side by side at the same grass field we had our first meeting. Jack is by my side on one of the edges. His foot keeps tapping against the grass cutely. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out what I did.

"Cadets, you all have survived the first month and for that I commend you…" Hell yeah. The bear is giving a speech in front of us. She changed a lot from when I entered the academy. She begun carrying peppermints with her and she uses eats them all the time also her eyes sometimes twitch when she looks at us… she looks crazy when she does that.

"… but don't get overconfident. While some of you have exceeded my expectations there are some that made me rethink why I wanted to teach younger officers." Damn, she is glaring at us. It almost looks like she's staring right at m… there it is, her eye is twitching again. The tiger on my right is trembling a lot. He must have screwed up. She eats a peppermint and sighs.

"… today is your first day of weapons training, carrying a weapon is a heavy responsibility and if you can't handle it you will not graduate." She glares at us again. Most of the others are shivering and even Jack's trembling a little at her gaze. I think that besides me the only ones that are composed are Clawrah and the rhino cadet. I just realized how few of us are left, there are only eleven of us now and Clawrah and me are the only girls… I think.

"Follow me." She said and walked away. Me and Jack followed at a safe distance from the others… we can't take any chances after I heard the sound that rhino made when he tripped and fell the other day… fuck, I don't want to become minced meat.

We are walking past a building and I feel someone grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. I turn and punch the fucker on the chest. It was a tiger cadet. He coughs heavily and back steps giving me a shocked look.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked sharply, trying to keep my voice down so that the bear wouldn't notice the ruckus. He coughed again and was about to speak when a white cannon ball flashed before my eyes. The tiger mewled weakly and dropped to his knees grabbing his nuts.

Jack had hit him right on the balls so fast that I only saw him after he had done it and I had to hold him back because he was about to go for the kill. I held the enraged bunny back and glanced at the others, nobody had noticed. I walked away leaving the idiot tiger behind and when we caught up with the others I put Jack on the ground and I pretend to swoon.

"Oh Jack, you're my bunny in shining armor." I purr and ruffle the fur on his head while he chuckles.

"But seriously, nice rabbit punch Cutie, the guy's kids are going to be paralytic." I purred. Jack chuckled and gave me a smug look.

"Cutie?" He asked with a furrowed brow. I grin and purr.

"Got a problem with it? You call me sweetheart all the time and I didn't kill you for it… yet." I point a claw to him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, you can say it… but just you sweetheart." He says winking and keeps walking.

He's still breathing heavily from his sneak attack. Well… he is a small bunny after all… and that tiger was way bigger than me, he was more than double Jack's size and Jack still got him down with just one…

"Jack." I just had an idea. Jack looks at me and I say.

"I know how you are going to train for the bigass criminal fight test." How the hell didn't I think of this before?

"How?" He asked with ears perked up.

"It'll be a surprise." I purred happily. I can't wait for Sunday.

.

* * *

 

.

After a very long and boring lecture about how guns are dangerous, these are pea shooters compared to the real ones from back home, and a very interesting lecture about how the tranquilizer guns work, we were corralled into a standard shooting gallery.

The guns here have five "bullets" and they take a little longer to reload but they are far lighter since they are made from a very strong reinforced plastic… I just hope they are good for pistol whipping criminals.

I weight my pistol on my paw and load it with the tranquilizers. The target is thirty meters away… I calm my breathing and shoot five times. I then reload my gun and take another five shots at the target and press the button to make the target get closer to me. While I wait for the target to approach I look at Jack.

"Doing okay there Jack?" I asked as he reloaded his gun. He barely glanced at me. His foot is tapping quickly on the floor and his breath is way too heavy… he's not going to hit anything like this.

He then takes five very quick shots and hits the recall target button… how the fuck do you think you're gonna hit anything like that Jack. I shake my head and look at the others. Most of them are uneasy, with trembling paws. The wolf on my side looks like jelly. He didn't hit even one shot.

I take a look at my target when it stops in front of me. I hit all ten shots but they weren't very accurate. I had two… maybe three very good hits, the rest was… meh.

"Excellent work Savage." I hear the polar bear complimenting Jack and I turn to look at his target. No fucking way… ten perfect hits… what the fuck, how did he do it?

"It's good to see that at least someone is doing good, all the others keep shaking and missing their targets." The bear said giving him a small nod. Jack looked at me smugly. The bear approaches me and looks at my target saying.

"For a first try you did a go…" She stops mid sentence and starts sniffing around. What the fuck is wrong with this people, what's with them and the sniffing? She then glares at me and says.

"Rider, come with me now." Fuck, she sounds pissed.

.

* * *

 

.

I followed her to her office and she is now glaring at me.

"Sit." She points to the chair in front of her table and I obey her.

"Ma'am…" I try to speak but she interrupts me angrily.

"Do you think it's funny, Rider?" What? She takes another peppermint and then says.

"The academy is already hard enough for everyone without a cute perky little tigress like you fooling around, distracting everyone." What? Who am I'm distracting? Wait… what did she call me? She then picks something on her drawer and says.

"Unfortunately I can't punish you, since there are no rules about this…" She is crazy… there it goes, her eye is twitching again.

"… so just fix it and I will let you go today… but there's better not be a next time or else." She said menacingly and slams her paw on the table. What the hell is wrong with her? I didn't do anything.

When she takes her paw off she leaves something there… a can of Musk Mask. It is at this time that I raise a paw and say.

"Ma'am just one question…" She raises a brow and I take a deep breath before I ask what's been bugging me.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I roared. Shit… I didn't want to roar but it kind of escaped. She gives me a scowl and roars back.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Rider, so just use the damned Musk Mask and shut up." She points angrily at me.

"This piece of shit doesn't even have any smell." I complained and her glare got angrier. I give her a death glare and pick the fucking glorified deodorant, I use it twice on each armpit and then I slam the can on her table.

"There, happy now?" I snarled to the piece of shit in front of me. She looks even angrier and slams her paw on the table.

"Are you kidding me Rider?" She asked barring her teeth and I flinched a little before I barred my fangs too… hers are bigger.

"What? I did what you asked." I then point to my armpits.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Seriously I'm starting to get despaired here.

"I want for you to use the musk mask to MASK YOUR MUSK." She shouted these last few words.

"BUT I ALREADY DID IT." I nearly jump out of my chair shouting. Hoping to get the message inside her fucking head.

She stares at me angrily for a good time until her expression starts becoming a blank one.

"Rider… didn't your parents ever teach you about the birds and the bees?" She asks and I think I got an aneurism due to the sheer amount of stupidity I'm being exposed to right now.

"What the hell does a deodorant have to do with sex?" I think I'm getting a headache… no, scrap that shit. I'm sure I'm getting a headache after this. She looks at me like she is looking at a retarded kid. She coughs awkwardly and says.

"Rider, when a mammal wants to mate, he… or she will… they… humn…" She then pinches the bridge of her muzzle and sighs before saying.

"Wait here… I will get the puppets."

 


	14. Mandatory Training montage

February 6th 2016, Second Month at the Academy

.

* * *

 

"Jack? Jack, are you awake?" I knocked on his door but no response came. I sigh and enter his bedroom closing the door behind me. If he's drunk I will fuck him up. We been training together on most days off but he didn't show up at breakfast today.

He's lying on his bed, covered by the sheets, with only his ears visible. I kneel by his bedside and I uncover him… he is so cute. He's lying with his belly up and his arms spread, wearing just boxers.

"Wake up Jack." I whispered and ruffled the fur on his chest trying to wake him. His nose twitches a little but he doesn't wake up. He never sleeps so much… maybe I should let him sleep in today.

He has been tired and having trouble sleeping this week… and it's my fault. All because of those stupid… permones thingy on my scent or whatever that the bear said made males distracted.

But I still don't understand why Jack got so bothered with it. She said that the permones only worked on the same kind of puppets or puppets that were similar to each other... whatever… it's still my fault.

His nose twitches a little more and I giggle. He's too cute… I sigh. Yeah I'll just go and train alone and he can join me later, he needs this rest.

God, his fur is soft… he would be the perfect stuffed animal. His fur feels like… shit SHIT SHIT. He turned in his sleep and hugged my arm. Oh fuck, how the fuck does a bunny has such strong arms? Shit... alright, maybe if I move my arm like this… no, if I try to take my arm away he will wake up.

Well… since I'm stuck here I might as well take a nap too. I sigh and very carefully get on his bed, doing my best not to wake him up and I slowly lay down, spooning him so that my restricted arm does not move much. I snuggle my head on his pillow and doze off.

.

* * *

 

.

My alarm wakes me up… wait a sec, my alarm? I only have one alarm per day. I shut the damn thing off and look around. I'm still on Jack's room and on his bed but he is not here. I look at my phone and I see that it's lunchtime… fucking great, I slept in. I drop my phone on my room and go to the dining hall.

I picked my food and seated in front of a very smug looking bunny.

"Did you sleep well sweetheart?" He asked with a shit eating. I'm about to answer when he says again smugly.

"Because I slept great." He chuckled and took a sip of his juice.

"Good you looked like you needed the rest." I purr and his grin gets even wider. He taps playfully on the table and asks.

"Did you like your new phone wallpaper?" He chuckles looking at me.

"You changed my wallpaper?" Did he do it when he set an alarm for me to wake up at lunch?

"The old one was ugly." He said frowning slightly. Ugly? That was my photo with Nick in crutches, what the fuck did he put in its place? He then took his phone and unlocked it.

"I'm using it as mine too." He chuckled and showed me his phone wallpaper. It was a selfie of him with an extremely smug smile and half closed eyes while I snuggled against him in my sleep hugging him with both arms and burrowing my muzzle on top of his head.

"Did you like it sweetheart?" He asked smugly taking the phone away. My ears were heating up and I answer.

"I'm changing it as soon as I finish my lunch." It's a cute picture… but if I use it he's going to keep with this smugness forever.

"Are you sure? I think you should keep it." Jack teased while he ate some lettuce.

"You're not going to change my mind so give up Cutie." I purr and he rolls his eyes.

"If I've convinced you to 'sleep with me'…" He said chuckling and doing quotation marks with his fingers.

"…I can convince you to keep it as your wallpaper." He finished with a grin.

"What? You didn't convince me to do anything Jack. You don't even know why I was on your bed." He's so annoying sometimes.

"It was because I grabbed your arm and you didn't want to wake me wasn't it?" He said slyly, leaning his elbow on the table. Did he just… wait a second…

"You were awake." I nearly mewled and Jack just nodded grinning.

"I had to get back at you for messing with my bed didn't I? And after the picture and your cute snores I think we're even." Jack you cute little bastard you set me up. I picked a grasshopper from my plate and threw at him. He dodged it and laughed hard. Wait… snores?

"I don't snore." I said defensively. I never snored in my life… he must be teasing me again.

"Do you want to see the video?" Jack asked waving his phone in front of me. He has a video? I sigh and shake my head, better drop this before he gains anymore momentum.

"No? Are you sure? It's cute. Your snores are little purrs. I even made them my new ringtone for you." He said and suddenly loud periodic small purrs came from his phone. I want to burrow my head on my paws and scream… god this is so embarrassing.

"Yeah yeah tease me all you want Cutie. I'm still changing that wallpaper." I'm gonna get back at you Jack, just you wait. Maybe I could ask tips from Nick on our next "date"… I sigh and take a bite at my food.

On our last two "dates" Judy asked to tag along and Nick doesn't know how to say FUCK NO to that bunny… he still hasn't told her that we are together so every time she thinks we are a bunch of friends hanging out.

If only I had some distraction, a bait of some… wait a fucking second.

"Jaaack." I purred and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You know… I can leave our photo as my wallpaper… but there's something you will need to do for me." I purred giving him a kitty face.

"And what would that be sweetheart?" He asked leaning forward. I grin and purr.

"You can take Judy out the next time I go on a date with Nick." It's perfect, this way she gets busy and I can enjoy a real date with Nick. Jack gives me an apologetic face and scratches the back of his neck.

"Kat… I..." He said weakly.

"C'mon Jack help me out here, she has been bugging me asking about you for weeks now. It's not like I'm asking you to fight an angry bear." I pleaded and he just twitched his nose.

"You can go have some fun, hopefully stall her for a few hours and maybe if you two hit off you can score a cute girlfriend." I purred convincingly. He thought for a while.

"Cute girlfriend huh?" He said pensively. Yes, he's almost in.

"The cutest… she is the second cutest bunny I know." I purred and he gave me a scowl.

"Second?" He furrowed his brows and his nose twitched as he asked.

"Obviously you're the cutest Cutie. So what do you say? We got a deal?" I asked grinning. He stared at me blankly for a while. Then he gave a pensive look to his plate for a second before he looks at me smirking smugly.

"It's a deal sweetheart."

.

* * *

 

.

Later we were standing in front of the ice wall. So far we have already covered all the other tracks. Both me and Jack are doing great on the others but Jack is having trouble with the ice wall since he doesn't have the cheat like claws that comes with a predator package.

"Maybe you could jump on my back and I could climb for both of us." I said looking at the wall.

"As pleasurable as it sounds, I don't want to be a dead weight anymore… and I don't think Ursula would allow it." Jack said jokingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Why wouldn't she? Judy told me she jumped on the other recruits to climb it." If someone jumped on me I would fucking tear whoever did it a new asshole. Jack looked disgusted at the thought of jumping on others... funny because he looked very happy about groping me on the first day.

He stayed there thinking for a while and then he says.

"Can you stand there and give me an impulse?" He pointed to the base of the ice wall. I positioned myself with my back to the wall and I held my paws together, ready to give him a lift as I waited for him to move.

He sprints and when he steps on my paws I give him a good lift. I turn around and look at him. He's standing proud and looking at me smugly from the top of the wall. He then jumps down and does a little roll when he hits the ground… cute. He dusts himself and gives me a smirk. God, what a show off.

"Alright Jack, let's do it a few more times just to get the hang of it." I said and positioned myself.

.

* * *

 

.

After we mastered the ice wall we began making our way to the shooting gallery. While we walked I explained to him my ideas for how he could beat the rhino on the boxing ring.

"So you know you don't have enough mass to hurt him with normal attacks right…" I said and he nodded.

"… well I was thinking... remember when you got that tiger to kneel with just one hit?" If he could do that to a tiger maybe he could do it to a rhino too.

"Yes but what about it?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I grin and say.

"You hit him on the balls, a soft, easy, fragile and vital target." I purr and continue.

"So the next times you fight just hit their vital parts…crotch, eyes, neck, behind their knees… places like that." I finish and he gives me a concerned look.

"Do you think it'll be okay to do it?" He asked pensively.

"Sure, look at their size, they can take it no problem. You're fast so you have to use that." I purred.

"Got it." He nodded and I continued.

"And I was also thinking… when we graduate you should apply to have a cutting weapons license and get yourself a hunting knife. I've read the regulations and all you need is the license." A human never needed claws as long as he had a good steel weapon… so why a bunny would be different. He stares at me wide eyed and I say.

"Jack you don't have claws… but I think that if you have a knife you won't lose to any predator or big mammal out there." He's fast, so as long as he can cut them on the right spots he can fend for himself. He then asks.

"Do you really think it?" His nose is twitching as he looks at me. I smile, pick him up and carry him like a stuffed animal while I keep walking.

"I do cutie. You're the toughest bunny I know." I purred. He chuckles happily and looks at me teasingly.

"You only know two bunnies." He said teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Still I really mean it… you're a badass bunny Jack." I purr and he gives a good laugh.

"Thanks sweetheart." He says between laughs.

.

* * *

 

.

When we got to the shooting gallery I sighed relieved seeing that no one else was there… what we are about to do… if we mess up it will be fucking embarrassing. We walked to the area where we could use covers and simulates a shootout with several targets hanging around the place.

"Jack, grab a pistol." I said and stretched while I waited for him to come back. He came back with a tranquilizer pistol and stood by my side looking at the targets on the training room.

"Where's your pistol." Jack asked with a raised brow.

"I won't need a pistol, Jack remember that we can't shoot well while we are running?" I asked as I finished my stretches. He nods and says.

"It's hard to keep a good pacing while you try to aim." If it's hard for him than it's impossible for anyone else… this damn bunny is a fucking deadeye.

"But I have an idea that will change that." I purred and dropped on all fours. God, it feels good. It takes a lot of tension from my back. Jack's looking at me with a cute dumb face. I roll my eyes and say.

"C'mon Jack mount me." I purr and wait. His eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Wow… right here? Right now? W-Well… if you really want it sweetheart." He says teasingly. What the… ah… I get it.

"Fucking hell Jack… I know you're a bunny but think with your head." I said annoyed. His shit eating grin gets wider. Before he can give another fucking smartass response I growl.

"Just get on my back already." I'm already regretting this idea. He smirks and walks to me.

"You don't need to get mad sweetheart." Jack said dripping with smugness. He jumps on my back and sits as if he was riding a horse. When he sat on my back I got… a strange sensation… fucking strange. I look at the targets scattered across the room and I say.

"Since I'm faster than you when I…" I stopped talking when Jack began ruffling the fur on my back.

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked serious and look at him. He looks like a kid with a new toy. He has the brightest smile I ever seen him give on his face. I don't think he heard me… I purr unconsciously while he keeps petting me.

"JACK!" I shout to get his attention and he hops a little on my back. He looks at me with that childish smile still on his face and says cheerfully.

"Sorry sweetheart I got distracted over here." He says that… but he's still petting me.

"Jack focus, we aren't playing here." I say sternly but he just chuckles. I can feel my ears heating up… this is embarrassing.

"It's just that… can you imagine it… I don't think any buck ever had something so powerful between his legs… It feels amazing." He says dreamily and looks back. Then he gives a playful slap on my hips and I mew… not… not because it felt good… I… I was just surprised... that's all. Jack gives me an evil grin and then laughs.

"Damn it Jack, if you're not going take this seriously just get the fuck off." I growled and tried to shake him off. He managed to keep straddled and gave me an apologetic look. He then says with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart… it's just that… well this was on my bucket list." Seriously? I still scowled at him but I calmed down a little. Fucking great… now I'm curious to see what else this weirdo has on his list.

"You were saying." He said apologetically. I gave him a hurt look and his nose twitched while his ears dropped… so cute… FUUUUCK, fucking bunny piece of shit why can't you let me get mad at you? I sigh and give up trying to get angry at him.

"As I was saying there's no way we can run and shoot at the same time. So I was thinking… I'm way faster than you when I'm on fours and you shoot way better than me." I said and he smirked.

"Way, way better than you sweetheart." He added smugly and I rolled my eyes. Good he's on fire lately… where's that cute, shy and adorable bunny I met? Now he's just cute, smug and adorable.

"So I had an idea… why we don't try mounted police. You can ride me and while I run after the bad guys you aim and shoot, it's perfect." I'm really proud of this idea… even if I'm just replacing the human cop with a bunny and the horse with a tigress… I'm still proud.

"Shouldn't you be the Rider?" Jack asked sarcastically. I roll my eyes and ask.

"Did you like it or not?" If I ignore his fucking jokes he will calm down… I hope.

"I'm riding the Rider…" He said smugly giving me a large stupid grin.

"… I like it." He then slapped me again and I begin our training mewling.


	15. Fool me Once

February 27th 2016, Second Month at the Academy

.

* * *

 

Today is day! I take a good and long warm bath and get dressed with my casual clothes. One look at my reflection on the bathroom's mirror just to make sure I'm fine and I give myself a mental high five… even my whiskers are gorgeous.

After that I picked my phone and some of the leftover from the money I received from the government and I go to Jack's room. In a few minutes we will hit the road and later I will be having dinner with my foxy boyfriend while he keeps the long eared cock blocker busy.

I knock on his door and wait. Without him my evening will be a disaster… he HAS to keep Judy away. I knock on the door again and this time the door opens.

"Don't worry I'm not running away." Jack joked as he stepped out of his room.

"Oh my fucking god… Jack." I said shocked covering my muzzle with both paws. He looks so dashing… he's wearing a white button up shirt, black tie, black tuxedo jacket and black slacks that look great with his white fur and black stripes.

He then asks smugly raising an eyebrow.

"See something you like sweetheart?" What? No, I… my face heats up and my ears lean back. God… his white cotton tail… is being highlighted by his black slacks... it looks way fluffier than usual.

"Yes, you look dashing cutie." I say embarrassed and he chuckles while he eyes me up and down. Damn… look at that tail twitching.

"Thanks… so let's go?" He asked showing me his car keys. I nodded and we started making our way to the parking lot.

"I'm surprised you're going guns blazing like that on your first date." I said while trying to control myself from groping the cotton out of that tail. He looks like he's going to a fancy restaurant or to a VIP part of a casino. He smirks and says teasingly.

"Well… one of us had to know how to dress." The fuck did he just say?

"I'm going to his apartment not a celebrity marriage." My shorts and my 'I am foxy' tee are all I need.

"Not an excuse. You could be looking better." He said teasingly and shrugged. I sigh and ruffle his head fur.

"And what would you like me to wear?" I purred and he turned to me with a smug look.

"Nothing at all." He said grinning. I roll my eyes and give him a playful push.

"Cute little pervert." I purred jokingly. Judy might get lucky if he keeps going on like this… oh shit. I give him a stern look.

"Try not to traumatize Judy today, she is very naïve…" I said serious and he nodded.

"…and you are, according to Nick, a wolf on the prowl… waiting to strike." I said jokingly while pretending to leap. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

.

* * *

.

We get to the parking lot and I ask.

"Which is your car?" There're lots of big cars and a fucking small mini car parked here… if he points to the mini car I'll fuck him up.

"Here sweetheart." I hear Jack saying. I turn and see him entering a big black SUV. Why does a little cute bunny need a fucking huge behemoth of a car like this? Wait how he is able to drive this thing?

I enter the passenger side and snicker a little when I see him. His pedals are way higher than normal and so is his seat.

"Nice car… are you compensating for something?" I teased between giggles. He rolls his eyes and ignores me. He then points to the music player.

"Care for some music?" He asked and I had to contain my panic.

"Please, not pop music." I pleaded. If I hear someone say 'Try everything' again I will rip off the bastard's stomach through his eyehole. He chuckled and smiled.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He turned the player on. Thank god it was something decent. It started with some guitar… wait a fucking second.

"I know this song." I purred cheerfully. Jack keeps driving and says.

"I thought Guns and Rodents would be more to your liking." Wait… Guns and Rodents? FUCK… so that's why I couldn't find a decent band… the names are fucking puns. I purr and lean comfortably on my seat while listening to good music for the first time since I got here.

.

* * *

.

After a nice ride, he parked in front of Nick's building.

"Here we are." Jack said turning the music off and I nodded.

"Thanks for the ride cutie." I purred and as I opened the door I glanced at Jack and noticed he was not as cheerful as he was earlier. I closed the door and turned to him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" He looked at me with a troubled face and tapped his paws on the steering wheel.

"Kat, your relationship with that… fox… are you really serious about it?" He asked blankly averting his gaze and staring at the wheel in front of him. The fox thing again… what happened between him and foxes?

"Yes… I am." I answered and sighed. Jack's not the kind of asshole that judges someone like that… I know him.

"Jack… why do you hate foxes so much?" I asked and he chuckled dryly. He then answers without looking at me.

"I already told you sweetheart, they are shifty, untrustworthy..."

"DAMN IT JACK!" I roared interrupting him and he flinched a little. I sigh and say softly.

"Jack, you fooled me that time because I didn't know you very well back then…" I smile and continue.

"… but I know you now. You're not the type to judge others by their species just because they're different... you're better than that." I put paw on his shoulder and ask.

"So… what's real reason Jack? What happened?"

He stays silent just staring at the wheel while his facade slowly disappears. His ears drop and his nose twitches nonstop. After a long time he breaks the silence.

"My family is from the outskirts of Bunnyburrow…" Jack seemed to be lost on his own memories.

"…when my mother was pregnant with me and my siblings… one day an arctic vixen appeared on our house asking for help..." Jack said with a pained expression.

"…her car had broken on a god forsaken road near our house." He sighs heavily.

"My father… he was a mechanic… so he went to help her…" He gripped the steering wheel harder than before and says.

"…mother said that all she found of him was some tufts of bloodied fur." He then looks sadly to me... he has the same face as the day I found him drunk on his room. I lean closer to him and unzip his security belt. He doesn't protest when I pick him up and sit him on my lap hugging him like a teddy bear. After a while I say softly to him.

"Jack… I'm sorry about your father." I have to fight back a few tears when I remember his sad face… I wasn't expecting anything like this when I asked him. I caress the fur on his head with one paw and I sigh before I continue.

"What happened to him was horrible and I really hoped that things like this didn't happen." This world is so pure… this things shouldn't happen here… back home yes… but not here.

"But… that's not Nick's or any other fox fault Jack." I say bluntly and he looks up to me with his nose twitching.

"I'm not asking for you to become friends with every fox you meet… I'm just..." I sigh and take a deep breath before I can continue.

"They are not the one that killed your father." I said and hugged him tighter.

"And… I'm sure you would learn Nick's a great guy… if you gave him a chance."

"I really doubt that." He said bitterly.

"Jack… can you do it for me then? Can you try giving him a chance?" I asked looking at his cyan blue eyes. His nose twitched a little but he nodded and burrowed his face on my chest. After a while he asks me weakly.

"Have you ever met your father Kat? Your real father."

I sigh and answer.

"My real father was the one who raised me… but no. I've never met my blood father." I pulled him closer to me, resting my mouth on top of his head while I gently stroked his ears. I stayed like this until I felt him relax.

"Are you feeling alright cutie?" I purred and gave him a peck on top of his head.

"Yes… thanks Kat." He said more cheerful than before but still a looking a little down. I pick him up and hold him in front of me looking him in his eyes.

"Try and have some fun today, okay." I said, paying attention to his expression.

"Sure thing." He said smirking and his nose twitched a little. I then say pleadingly.

"And please Jack… don't drink. Remember your promise you can only drink with me." So that I can prevent you from drinking to death. He smiles and says with his usual tone.

"I know sweetheart." He really looks and sounds better now. I sigh relieved.

I let him go and he kneels on my lap.

"Kat." He says and them gives me a hug burrowing his face on my neck startling me a little. I hug him back and after a few seconds we break the hug and he sits on his seat again.

"Thanks for listening." He has the biggest smile on his face. I smile and nod to him.

"Call me if anything happens." He said smiling.

"You too." I said while I opened the door. When I stepped out of the car he calls.

"Sweetheart."

I look back and he taps on his wrist as he says.

"Get back before ten." He grins and chuckles while I roll my eyes. I close the door and wave him goodbye as he drives away.

I look at his SUV disappearing and I take a deep breath trying to relax myself. This afternoon got way tenser than I ever planed it to be.


	16. The ring

February 27th 2016, Second Month at the Academy

.

* * *

 

After a short elevator ride I knock on Nick's apartment door it takes just a few seconds for the door to open and my favorite fox appear smirking in front of me.

"Hi Nick." I purred and try to give him a hug but he steps back.

"Careful with my bones Kitten, I don't want to use those crutches again." He said teasingly with a big smirk. I roll my eyes and tease him.

"Yeah yeah… poor baby." I hug him and we kiss a little. I release him and ruffle the fur on his head playfully before I enter.

What the… that's not the same couch that I slept in the last time I was here, this one is huge… it's bigger than my bed at the academy. I then ask while turning around.

"Hey Nick why did you…" I stop and gulp. Nick has his arms crossed and is scowling at me. Did I do something? I give him my best kitty face.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently… I don't know what I did but whatever it is, I'm getting away with it. He scoffs and asks angrily.

"Why do you have another male's scent on you?" What the fuck is with these people and scents… and another male? The only guy I met today is… aaahh. I roll my eyes and say between giggles.

"Fuck Nick, don't scare me like that." Of course he cares for scents… he's a doggy. He walks closer to me and puts his paws on his hips and growls.

"Kat… who is it?" He asked sharply… he's so cute. I kneel to be at his eye level and I purr.

"Don't worry Captain. Jack gave me a ride here in his car and I hugged him goodbye." I won't tell anyone why I had to hug him. His scowl slowly disappeared but he still has an annoyed look on his face.

"You didn't have to ask him for help. I could have picked you there." He said bitterly.

I give him a peck on the cheek and say.

"Yeah but I made sure Judy would be busy today …" I purred seductively on his ears. He looked pensive for a second and then smirked. I approach his ear and whisper.

"... and now you have me all to yourself for the whole evening." I then nip the tip of his ear while I purr. I can see his smirk getting even bigger. I give a quick lick on his neck and he shivers a little. His ears flick and he says with his usual smugness.

"Well Kitten since you had such… noble intentions. I will let it slip this time." He grins and finally closes the entrance door. He turns around and walks closer, his bushy tail wagging. Now that the jealousy is out of the picture I finally ask.

"Nick, why did you change your couch?" I asked pointing to that giant monstrosity. He tilts his head to look at the couch and then smiles proudly.

"That Kitten is why you always have to know when sales are happening… don't matter the store." He said proudly puffing his chest as if he had achieved a feat.

"So you bought a couch for an obese elephant just because it was for sale?" I can easily lay and roll around on that thing… it's huge as fuck.

"Yes, yes I did. And it was made to support two rhinos." He said walking to the kitchen.

I nod and undress… I've been using clothes for too long already. I place my clothes on a neat pile near the couch and I drop on all fours… damn this feels good.

I jump at the couch and god… it's so soft. Okay now I see why Nick bought it. It looks like I'm walking on a cloud. I purr and curl into a ball.

I hear Nick saying.

"Kitten I made a cricket risotto for us and..." Nick stopped talking for a second and then continues.

"…and I got us a scary movie for later." He puts a tray of food on the small dinner table and I walk off the couch and stretch lazily. Nick looks at me and shakes his head chuckling.

"What would Carrots say if she knew about this behavior Kitten?" He teased as he sat at the table. She would nag me about walking like a savage and blah blah blah.

I roll my eyes and answer jokingly while I sit.

"You better not rat me out if you know what's good for you." I pointed a claw at him menacingly.

He gives a fake shocked look and says.

"Kitten, are threatening an officer of the law?" He pulls his shirt where a badge would be and smirks. I grin and purr with a teasing voice.

"Only if you don't accept my bribe, officer."

He puts his paw on his chest on a theatric display of hurt and says with a pained voice.

"Madam I will have you know that no amount of money could corrupt me." He then points his muzzle up in a show of indignation and glances at me from the corners of his eyes.

I grin and say seductively.

"I weren't planning on giving you money." I then stick my tongue out to its full extension and let it drop in front of my muzzle for a while. Nick drops his play act and stares at me while I slowly slurp my tongue back to my mouth. I then purr a little and tilt my head while I look at him.

His jaw is hung open and I can see his tail wagging behind him. I giggle and turn my attention to the food in front of me. I gotta paw it out to Nick, this thing looks amazing. I take a bite and instantly purr, this is really good… it's hard to believe he is the one that made it. I dig in, eating happily, and a self satisfied smile appears on Nick's face when he sees that I like his food.

We ate in silence for some time when his phone suddenly buzzed. He was about to pick it when I gave him a sharp glare. His paw stopped and he smiled apologetically before he got back to eating. This damn fox spends all his time on his phone. It gets on my nerves.

He received three more messages until we finished eating. Normally I wouldn't mind my boyfriend reading them since it might've been an emergency but I know this fox… it's probably some friends of him sending shit texts.

I wipe my whiskers and smile to him. He gives me a large toothy smile and then takes a sip from his juice. He's so cute when he smiles… he looks just like a dog. He slides off his chair and goes to the kitchen saying.

"I got something special for you Kitten." Then he comes back from the kitchen with a bowl on his paws.

He paws the bowl to me and I take the cover off… OH MY GOD. I look at this wonderful fox in front of me and say excited.

"You got strawberries!" I purr and hug him tightly, licking his cheek.

He smirks smugly and gives me a dog lick on my muzzle. He then says.

"Enjoy yourself Kitty. I'm going to set everything ready for our movie." Before he goes I ask offering him some strawberries.

"Don't you want some?" Please say no, please say no. He smirks and says.

"Thanks but they're not really my thing." Fuck yes, more for me.

While I eat those red pieces of heaven Nick sets the movie on the bluray player and covers the couch with a very big blanket… smart fox.

I finish my dessert and jump on the couch. Nick sits by my side and we snuggle together. His phone buzzes again, on the table in front of us and Nick gives me a puppy face and a pleading whine. I sigh and say.

"Okay…" As soon as I say it he pounces on his phone and I say sharply.

"… JUST READ! You can't reply unless it's a fucking emergency."

He nods happily and snuggles against me again unlocking his phone and opening his messages. His happy face then turns sour and he tosses his phone back on the table. I snicker and tease him.

"Did you receive a dick pic Captain?" I ruffle the fur on his head and he scoffs. He then says annoyed.

"That would be better than Carrots rubbing it on my face that her date is going great and I was wrong about that buck." He snorts angrily and says mad.

"I don't understand what you two see in that bastard." He growls lowly making a very cute pouting face. GOD… he's such a fucking child sometimes.

I give him a lick on the ear and ask.

"Nick, do you want to fuck Jack's cute butt?" Because that's how it is looking like right now.

He turns to me with a shocked face and shouts disgusted.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Too bad, I would love to see that.

"Then stop talking about Jack." I said and he looked stunned for a while before smiling awkwardly. He then apologizes.

"Sorry, I'm being annoying." A LOT.

He sighs and snuggles closer to me.

He then turns the movie on and says teasingly.

"I'm here if you get scared Kitten." He then places his tail on my lap as he leans his head on my chest… adorable. I purr and the movie begins.

The movie has a stereotypical horror movie scenario. A hidden cabin in the woods, several idiotic teenagers fucking around, a psycho on the loose... basic stuff. It would be a pretty solid horror movie if the cast weren't so fricking delicious… I mean… the teenagers are two deer, three sheep and four pigs… basically a feast.

I'm not a bad person for rotting for the psycho, am I? I mean… he is a leopard, I gotta stick with my kind right? Team feline go. And I know that when the bad guy cuts them their guts are fake but they look soooo delicious. And Thank god I had dinner before this because I'm almost getting hungry again.

The pig, the last survivor, is walking down a hallway with a creepy music playing on the background. Nick hugs me tighter and I purr happily while my tail wraps around him. The pig gets near a closed door and when he reaches for the doorknob Nick's phone buzzes again. Nick whines loudly and jumps a little.

I started laughing at him and he pauses the movie holding a paw over his heart. After receiving a hurt look from him for some time I was finally able to stop laughing.

He rubs his body against mine and gives me a needy look. I purr and pick a nearby pillow as I lie down, puling Nick closer so that I can spoon him. He rubs himself on me a little more and yips satisfied while I purr.

I give him a lick on the top of his head and he chuckles a little. His phone buzzes again but we ignore it. He rubs his head on my neck and chin. I purr and ask softly.

"Felling better Captain?" I hug him and purr. He nods smirking mischievously and I can feel his musk now… it's as intoxicating as ever. He then asks trying to hide his excitement.

"Do… do you wanna see the rest of the movie Kitten?" His tail is between my legs trying to wag… cute. I nod and he presses the play button.

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the movie. I was too busy caressing his belly fur with my paw under his shirt. When the credits appeared Nick was panting heavily and squirming on my embrace.

He turns around to face me. He is panting with his tongue out and whimpering a little. I give him a quick teasing lick on his muzzle and giggle. He growls a little and tries to push me, so I let him guide me... he is finally taking charge this is so hot. He gets me lying with my belly up and he gets on top of me. He holds my shoulders and presses his nose against mine kissing me passionately while I rub his back.

He breaks the kiss and sits up, straddling my belly while he takes his shirt off desperately and throws it away. When he takes the shirt off his musk gets stronger and I pull him back and we kiss again. He caresses my head and then breaks the kiss again this time he nips and bites my neck teasingly. I purr and roll on the couch pulling him under me while I lean on my arms so that I don't crush my fox.

I lick his belly and take his pants and boxer off and got slapped in the chin by his foxhood. His sheath is already out and throbbing. He whimpers and I throw his clothes away. I lick his tip and he shivers. I then say seductively.

"I'm hungry again Captain." I let some drool fall on his member and he throws his head back on the pillow, panting heavily. I give a lick on his tip again and fondle his balls and he moans… it is time.

I sigh and kneel in front of him. He looks at me confused and I give him an apologetic look when I say.

"Sorry Nick, we shouldn't be doing this… what would Judy say if she saw us right now." I pick my cell phone from my pile of clothes and his jaw hangs open. I turn my back to him and lie on my belly with my legs spread and tail swaying, giving him a nice view of my rear. I keep tapping on my phone while I hear him growling. He then asks with a tense voice.

"Kitten what are you doing?" He's panting nervously.

I hold back my giggles and answer as seriously as I can.

"I'm calling a cab." I glance back and I see his scowl… and his raging boner. He points a clawed finger to me and barks angrily.

"Kitten… you can't just come here… and… and leave me like this." He said the end almost pleadingly. I then arched my back, slight raising my ass towards him. I wave my tail in his face and then I purr mischievously.

"And what are you going to do about it Captain?"

He looked so shocked that it scared me for a few moments but then he looks at me full of lust and grabs my hips with one of his paws. He grins and says.

"You're about to find out Kitty Cat." He slaps my rear with his free paw and I moan a little. I feel him grabbing me harder and then he rubs his dick on my wet pussy. I purr and press my butt against him. He growls under his breath and distance his dick from my pussy.

I then feel his tip pressing against me and I purr. Just the tip of his dick enters me and then he growls and stops applying force. I look at him confused and then he pushes his hips forward and slams his cock all the way inside me, stooping only at his knot. I gasp and moan loudly as he barks and pants with his tongue out.

"Nick Ahhhmmnn more." I purr pleadingly and he pulls his length back only to shove it again inside me, hitting the walls on my pussy on all the right spots. Electricity runs through my spine and I shiver a little. God… He took this as a signal and upped the speed of his thrusts. God… he is slapping his knot on my entrance.

He keeps yipping and slapping his hips against my rear while I'm reduced to a purring and moaning mess of a tigress… god I'm so close. Suddenly his thrusts become more violent and he begins barking a lot more. With one final thrust he shoves his knot inside me. I moan and roar as he barks loudly and fills me up with his cum. I feel his knot expanding inside me… trying to tear me apart and I have to grab the couch so that I don't jump in ecstasy. Damn it… I'm feeling good but I'm still not there. I look at him pleadingly and say.

"Captain I didn't…" Then suddenly he slaps my rear again and I feel electricity running through my body. I roar and squirm while I come. My body trembles a lot and I have to grasp the couch to maintain my balance but my paws keep slipping through it.

Wildfire passes through my hips and with a roar I convulse one last time and fall on my belly. I end up pulling Nick with me since we were still linked. He just whimpers a little but stays there lying with his belly on my back and his privates glued to mine while we breathe heavily and I feel my body getting heavier and I relaxed.

After a few moments I hear Nick saying jokingly.

"Damn… the blanket didn't do the trick." He then chuckles tiredly.

I open my eyes and look at the ruined couch. Damn… it's all ripped up… I sometimes forget I have claws. I need to be careful never to maim Nick when we are doing it.

I giggle and say.

"At least there're no stains."

We chuckle a little and then we both sigh happily. He hugs and snuggles my back and I can see a very happy fox from the corner of my vision. He caresses me and I purr while we both ignore my phone ringing… this is not my ring tone for Jack so it's not anyone important and soon enough it stops ringing.

We continue lying there without a care in the world until my phone rings again. Who the fuck… no, calm down Kat… just let it go. The ringing stops and for a moment I feel happy again… but then the FUCKING phone rings again and I groan angrily. I extend my paw and pick the damned thing. It would be easier to pick the phone if Nick weren't lying on me. I then accept the call and roar loudly.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?" I'm still growling when I hear Judy's sad voice.

"I'm sorry Kat… is this a bad time?" YES IT IS… but she sounds so sad that I sigh and answer amicably.

"Kind of… but did something bad happen with you Judy?" Jack… what the fuck did you do?

Judy then says dreamily.

"No it was great Kat, Jack was such a gentlemammal and he is not like any buck I have ever seen he listened to me the whole time and he never tried to throw himself on me…" I sigh and groan as she keeps describing how fucking awesome Jack is… damn it Jack couldn't you have fucked her brains out or something.

"… and he took me to my home in his car and he was so charming and…" Enough of this shit.

"JUDY!" I shout interrupting her. She then asks happily.

"What Kat?" God… this bunny is a ray of sunshine. I sigh and ask.

"Judy do you need something from me? I'm kind of busy right now."

She then says excited.

"Oh, sorry Kat… it's just… do you have any tips for how I can… you know… attract Jack?" She is bothering me for relationship counseling... great.

"Don't you have a million sisters that you can ask for help?" If you throw a rock inside her family's house you will always hit a bunny… always.

She giggles and says.

"Yeah, but they don't know him like you do." Yeah… she is right… but I don't want to help her right now.

I then take a look at my fox. He is still lying on my back. His eyes are closed and the tip of his tongue is sticking out of his mouth . He has the most satisfied expression I ever seen any dog with… he is too happy for his own good.

I giggle and say with a mischievous smile.

"I think Nick will be able to help you with that."

Nick doesn't seem to be listening because he does not even look up when I say his name. Judy then asks expectantly.

"Are you sure?"

I giggle.

"Yes, yes I am." I purr.

Judy then says.

"Thnaks Kat." She then ends the call and I throw my phone back at my pile of clothes before I lay my head on my paws in front of me.

Two minutes later we suddenly hear someone trying to open the door. I look at Nick and he gives me a shocked face. We then hear key noises and the door opens and closes in a flash as a grey lightning comes in our direction.

Judy sops in front of the couch saying.

"Nick I tried to call you all day but…" She looks at me and then says.

"Oh, hi Kat." HI KAT? SHE JUST BARGES IN AND… HI KAT. Both me and Nick look at her with what I can only describe as the dumbest faces in the universe while she stands there bouncing happily as she continues.

"Anyway you didn't answer me so I…" She suddenly froze, her ears dropped and her pupils dilated. She looked at me and Nick with her mouth hung open and nose twitching. Then she asked weakly.

"W-What… are you guys doing?"

WE ARE FUCKING. Is she for real? I can't even… I don't even know what to answer. Nick finally comes out of his shock and coughs awkwardly. He then says nervously.

"We were… playing but we… ended up glued together… right Kitten." He looks at me with a dumb face and I nod weakly but seriously… WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS EXCUSE?

Judy then jumps on the couch and asks weakly.

"Glued? But how did you…?" She then tilts her head to the left and while looking at my butt. She points at it with a trembling paw and says very weakly.

"Your… your fanny… is where his… his… his…" She gulps and asks weakly.

"Is his… is his… inside you?"

I nod once.

She gives a shocked gasp and then her eyes slowly roll around their orbits until they are only white and veins and she falls from the couch passing out on the floor… disgusting.


	17. Paw of the North Star

April 2th 2016, Last Month at the Academy

.

* * *

 

Before I enter the precinct I need to see if I have everything I need.

His favorite coffee? Check. His favorite blueberry muffin? Check. A blueberry donut for backup? Check. Alright today is the day… I'm feeling it… today I can do it. I know I've been saying this everyday but… today is different.

I look at my phone and see that we still have twenty minutes until the briefing starts. Nick is probably going to get here in a few minutes… Sweet cheese and crackers… what am I going to say to him? Hey Slick sorry for interrupting you while you two were MATING.

Why did he have to give me a key to his place? Why didn't I knock? Why were they mating if they can't have children? I should have known he was busy when he didn't answer my calls… but I would never imagine that he and Kat were… doing it.

Wait… Kat talked with me on the phone a few minutes before I got there, wouldn't she and him… sweet merciful carrot.

"Hey Judy are you there?" Clawhauser's voice startles me a little. He's looking at me with a happy face and then he asks excitedly.

"OOH is that a bag from Donuritos? Can I have some?" He almost drools at the reception desk. I smile apologetically and shake my head.

"Sorry Ben, these are for Nick." Mom always said that the fastest way to get a male to do anything was through his stomach… I just hope anything includes forgiving me. He looks disappointed at me and then asks softly.

"Is everything okay between you and Nick?" I don't know… I just hope we can still be friends. He then gives me a sad look.

"You two have been so quiet lately." He said sadly.

I sigh and answer.

"Ben… I saw him doing something that I shouldn't have seen and… I'm just ashamed to face him again… it's too embarrassing." I can only imagine how sad Kat must be… I don't think she is ever going to forgive me… but Nick might.

He starts squealing with a big smile as he says excitedly.

"Did you see him using lady's underwear?" WHAT?! NO! Why is Ben excited about that? I nearly choke on my own saliva and then I ask shocked.

"NO, WHY WOULD HE... Ben, why would he do that?" It's called female underwear for a reason.

He stops and squirms uncomfortably at his chair as he says.

"To know if it was more comfortable than normal underwear." Wh… what?

We stay in an awkward silence until I hear the familiar sound of fox footsteps. I take a deep breath and turn around. Nick is entering the precinct walking leisurely with his phone in paw and aviator shades on his muzzle. Okay…. It's now or never.

I walk up to him and get his attention.

"Hey Slick." I hope I didn't sound as scared as I really am. Nick stops, puts his phone away and looks at me and his smile turns into a scowl. I avert my gaze and when I'm about to say something, he says dissatisfied.

"Really Carrots, are we going to do this again." I can hear him scoffing annoyed. I was wrong… I can't do it. I turn to run away to the bullpen but he catches me before I can move, holding my shoulders so strongly that it hurts a little. He then pulls me closer to his muzzle and I close my eyes… he is going to say he is not my friend anymore... my nose twitches nonstop.

"Carrots I'm not mad at you and neither is Kitten…" He said softly. They… they aren't mad?

"… was it awkward? Yes, yes it was. I still have nightmares about it sometimes… but I don't want to lose my best friend because of it." I look at him and my nose twitches again. He sighs and says.

"You've been avoiding talking with me as if I had fleas…" He then asks pleadingly.

"… can't we just pretend that didn't happen?" He then sighs and says darkly.

"Because I don't think I can take this anymore Fluff." I avert my gaze but he puts a paw on my face and gently makes me look at his emerald eyes.

"I'm getting fat Carrots." He is… wait… what?

He is smiling embarrassed. He then coughs awkwardly and says with his usual smugness.

"You have been bringing me coffee and blueberry sweets for more than a month now Fluff and you know that I can't control myself with blueberries." He smirks and chuckles.

"Kitten even said that if I kept putting weight and becoming softer she would use me as a pillow… she also called me a furry sausage last night." He said chuckling. I chuckled a bit and relaxed. He really wasn't mad at me.

"Sorry Nick, I just thought…" He puts a finger on my mouth shushing me and says teasingly as he grins.

"And that's what happens when dumb bunnies think too much." Dumb fox.

I step lightly on his paw and he pretends to be hurt.

"Har har Slick, so I guess you don't want this food I brought you then?" I say looking at the breakfast I bought for him. I feel so relieved knowing everything is back to normal. He gives an apologetic smile and says.

"Well since you went through all this trouble, I think one more time can't hurt." I give him the pastries and the coffee. While he eats voraciously I decide to call Kat and apologize. Today is her day off so should be near her phone right now. I click on her contact number and wait. It rings twice before she answers.

"Who is it?" She sounds sleepy I hope I didn't wake her up. I gulp and say.

"Hey Kat can we talk?"

She giggles and then purrs happily.

"Hey Jack guess who it is… our favorite voyeur." What is a voyeur? Holy carrots… did she tell Jack? That's so embarrassing. No wonder he looked so distracted and distant on our date last night. She purrs again and teases.

"Your memory must be failing you by now… so do you want the pics? Or maybe the vid…" I end the call breathing heavily. This is too embarrassing. I… I will apologize to her another day.

.

* * *

 

.

Later we are sitting on our chair in the bullpen. Nick was still licking his lips from his meal and I decided to ask something that had been bugging me for a while.

"Nick, why didn't you tell me you two were together?" I look at him curiously and he flinches a little. He then says.

"I didn't want Kitten to feel pressured since when we started she said she wasn't ready yet… I didn't want to scare her away." That's sweet of him…but I still feel a little betrayed that he didn't trust me.

"Nick I thought I was your friend why didn't you trust me? I wouldn't tell Kat."

He sighs and asks.

"Do you promise not to be mad?" Why would I be mad? I nod and he says.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would be mad at me for mating with a homeless tigress we had just rescued, Carrots. I didn't want you to think I took advantage of her."

Just rescued? We found Kat months ago… oh no.

"Nick, since when have you two… you know?" I asked not wanting to know the answer. He coughs embarrassed and mutters.

"Since before the academy." REALLY NICK? That's almost from day one… oh no… sweet cheese and crackers.

"Nick… that day when you were in crutches… your bed being broke… was it because…?" I left the question hanging there. He nods and I have to grip the table so that I don't fall. HE BARELY KNEW HER… how could he be so mean? I look at him and say angrily.

"Nick how could you? She was alone, scared, confused and vulnerable." I glare at him and he smiles as he says.

"I knew you would get mad." OF COURSE… that was low of you Nick.

Nick chuckles and then says.

"Actually I was the one scared, confused and vulnerable who was taken advantage of." What?

"You had to be there to see it Carrots, she jumped on me so fast that I couldn't even think. And she did stuff with me that I didn't even knew it was possible Carrots…" I… my ears fall and I can feel myself blushing. SHE was the one who… but… she…

" …stuff with her tongue." He said grinning. I nearly fell of our chair while trying to avoid his eyes. What did she do with her tongue? No, no… I don't want to know it.

He then chuckles and says.

"Don't go swooning thinking about it Carrots." He pulls his aviators up and winks with his right eye. But all I can do is stare at his swollen left eye. I then ask shocked.

"Nick what happened with your eye?" It looks like a bear punched him.

"That is why you should never pull Kitten's tail… she doesn't likes it." He giggled and I facepawed. He pulled a tigress tail… I giggle and tease him.

"You deserved that one Slick."

He gives me an offended look placing a paw on his heart.

"SILENCE!" Bogo suddenly shouted and everyone went quiet.

"Firstly…" He pulled a picture of his files and glued it to a map of the city.

"… we are now looking for eight missing mammals, both predator and prey." That brings me memories from our first case together. He then looks at all of us and says.

"We are doing the best we can to keep the press from creating another mass panic but we need to get some clues and soon. I know you have been all working hard but we can't get soft… not now." He then sighs and says.

"That said I have another topic for today. McHorn asked to be replaced at the enormous criminal defense tests so Rhinowits you are going to be there in his place."

Nick laughs and teases.

"What? The old man can't keep with the rookies anymore?" That's rude. Everyone laughs but Rhinowits laughs so hard that seems my ears almost hurt. I elbow Nick to make him shut up and he whines rubbing his ribs… he really is softer than before... he would make a great pillow.

I give McHorn an apologetically look but he is hiding himself leaning in the wall and doesn't notice it.

"ENOUGH." Bogo silences the laughter and then we hear it. McHorn is chuckling dryly. He gets away from the wall and takes off his sunglasses revealing his very swollen eyes. His face is all beaten up and he has a… oh my… a bite mark on his arm and a bag of ice between his legs. He then gives a crazed look to Rhinowits and says darkly.

"You're already dead kid… you're already dead."


	18. Twice the fun

April 4th 2016, Last Month at the Academy

.

* * *

 

"The test examiner is really a sloth?" I can't believe it. Jack nods and sighs annoyed. My tail sways in annoyance. I don't have a driver's license but I know how to drive. Jack looks at the other cadets sitting on the chairs around the hallway and then says annoyed.

"Maybe if someone hadn't sent the drill sergeant to the hospital we wouldn't be the last ones on the list." He gives me an accusatory look. I scoff and say defiantly.

"Like hell that was my fault. I bet it was because of those candies that she keeps eating that can't be healthy." I cross my arms and Jack looks confused as he says.

"Those weren't can… never mind." Hah, you don't have any more arguments. I then slouch back at my chair and purr.

"I like the new guy better anyway." That polar bear was always looking at us with a mad look, her eye twitching. The grizzly they sent as her replacement is much more normal compared to her and he looks like a teddy bear so that's a plus. A door slowly opens and a sloth comes inside in slow motion.

"Next… Anderson…" The fucking piece of shit calls the second cadet to take the exam. I growl slightly.

"God if I could I would rip that fucker's throat just to see if his blood would fall in slow motion too." I giggle a little thinking about it. Jack chuckles and shakes his head as he says.

"That's mean… I would just set him on fire and look at him roll on the ground." We both chuckle for a while. I groan and throw my head to the air.

"He took half an hour for the first guy… we are going to be here all afternoon aren't we?" I give Jack a pleading look and he sighs.

"Yes we are sweetheart." Damn it Jack… at least lie to try cheering me up. I look around and there's nothing to do… not even a fucking tv to help us pass the time. Only these fucking chairs… look at the size of that one… it's humongous. I think it's meant for an elephant or some shit but there aren't any elephant cadets… wait a sec.

I walk to the elephant sized chair and jump on it. It's very spacious… and soft. If I'm going to stay here for hours I will at least take a nap. I curl into a ball and prepare to sleep.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked dumbfounded. I open my eyes and see him staring disbelievingly at me. I roll my eyes and say.

"I'm not going to just rot here waiting." I purr lying my head down and I hear Jack chuckling. I then say teasingly.

"Care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do." Someone says. What the fuck? I open my eyes and look up. The lion cadet is walking to my direction with a perverted smirk on his face. I quickly stand on fours and glare at him, roaring and baring my fangs and claws at the fucker.

"Fuck off, you pussy." I growled with my fur standing on its end. I don't even know this little piece of shit and he is acting all friendly. Just because he is a feline too it doesn't mean I'm not tearing him a new asshole. He smiles sheepishly and says nervously.

"Sorry, sorry… I was just joking." He back steps raising his paws. Yeah, keep going you little bitch. One thing I noticed about the mammals here is that most of them are spineless cowards. This bitch can't hold a candle to a real lion from back home.

Jack passes in front of the big pussy and gives him a glare before he jumps on my chair. I curl into a ball again and Jack leans back reclining on my belly. He starts scratching me just behind my ears and I purr while I doze off.

.

* * *

 

.

"RIDER SAVAGE!" Fucking motherf…

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I think I just had a heart attack. Jack is looking at something with wide eyes. I look at what he is looking at… Ah, you gotta be kidding me. I gulp and say.

"Hi Ma'am… you're already back from the hospital." The polar bear glares at us and Jack then says.

"It's good to see you're well Ma'am." We both give her innocent toothy grins but she doesn't look pleased. She scoffs and says annoyed.

"Unfortunately for you two the hospital wouldn't keep me there forever." She then glares even harder, as if that was possible, and her eyes twitch as she asks.

"What are you two doing?" She crosses her arms and breathes heavily. I give her my best Kitty face while Jack just looks naturally adorable as always with his bunny charms. I then say innocently.

"Well, it was taking forever to get on our turn. So we decided to rest for a little while." We are doing nothing wrong here. She then scowls and says angrily.

"You two can't keep doing indecent things like this in public." Indecent?! My tail sways in indignation.

"We're just taking a nap, there is nothing wrong with that." I purr and Jack nods in agreement. She opens her mouth to retort but suddenly stops with a pained face. The bear breathes heavily for a while, closing her eyes and muttering something under her breath. She then opens her eyes and says.

"Rider it's your turn." I nod and Jack moves so that I can get out of the chair. I walk with the polar bear guiding me. We pass through the door and go into a little course. There I enter the car that's parked at the sidewalk. I sit behind the wheel and put on the safety belt. The sloth then says.

"Hello…" He even smiles in slow motion… this is gonna be a piece of cake. The sound of a door closing and the car shaking tells me something is not right. I look back and see the polar bear squeezing into the back seat.

"Ma'am… I thought he was the examiner for this exam." I mean, would we need the sloth if she is here too? The bear nods and says.

"He is." I look at the sloth and then ask her.

"Then why are you here?" Is this because I don't have a driving license? The bear then gives me an angry look and says annoyed.

"Maybe I'm here to make sure you don't BITE him, Rider." For fucks sake. The bite thing again. I wiggle my whiskers and say defiantly.

"It was not my fault." I give her a determined look. She scoffs and says angrily.

"HOW was it not your fault? I saw you biting him, everyone saw you biting him." She glares at me but I don't flinch. I then answer.

"If my mouth protector haven't fallen it wouldn't have happened." I didn't mean to bite the rhino but… I dunno… it felt right at the time… but I'm not going to admit it. The polar bear eyes nearly jump out of their sockets and she shouts.

"THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU. WITH OR WITHOUT THE MOUTH PROTECTOR YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BITTEN HIM!" Her mouth is nearly foaming. I wiggle my whiskers and answer.

"I don't know why you are making such a big deal Ma'am. I apologized and he didn't complain." I purr happily as I just won the discussion but the bear is still not happy. Her eye twitches and she shouts.

"HE DIDN'T COMPLAIN BECAUSE HE HAD PASSED OUT. YOU IGNORANT…" She suddenly gasps and grabs her chest with her paw… oh fuck.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" It is still not my fault. She leans back at her seat looking at me with a furious glare. She then closes her eyes again and starts muttering something again. After a while she is breathing heavily and says to the sloth.

"Just go on with this already." The sloth then starts telling me what to do. I start the motor and drive following his painfully slow instructions.

.

* * *

 

.

It takes a little more than half an hour for me to finish. The bear was sighing relieved when it finally ended… idiot, no one asked for you to be here anyway. The sloth then said that I had passed the exam and that I would also be provided a driving license.

I walked back to the dorm hallway and took a shower while Jack did his exam. After he passed, he knocked on my door and we went to have dinner.

We sat at our table chatting about the exam when suddenly Jack asked.

"So did you think about what I asked you last night?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I sigh and answer with my ears down.

"Thanks Jack but Nick has been really happy lately talking about how it's gonna be when I move in…" His nose twitches and I can feel my throat getting dry… I didn't want to disappoint him.

"… but if anything happens and I end up having to move and if you still want a roommate I will give you a call okay?" I purr grinning. Jack smirks and says slyly as he points at me.

"I'm going to hold you on to that promise sweetheart."

.

* * *

 

April 30th 2016, Graduation day at the Academy

.

* * *

 

I wake up when I feel someone petting my arm. I yawn and try to go back to sleep.

"Sweetheart… Kat… it's your turn." Jack whispered. My turn…? Oh shit.

I stand up sleepily and walk to the stand nearly tripping on someone's feet. I stand in front of the polar bear and salute. We are on a stand in front of all the graduating cadets and some of their family and friends they put in the academy's entrance. Her eye is twitching but she is smiling… I haven't seen her smile in like… forever. She gives me my badge and says.

"Katheryn Rider you're assigned to precinct one city center." She salutes and I turn to get back to my seat. When I walk away she sighs… yeah I know how she feels… I would hate to be in front of a crowd doing this boring ass work too.

I sit back by Jack's right and I say.

"Thanks." I then place my badge in my chest and purr. Finally I'm a cop… well I was a cop before but now it is official. Jack chuckles and teases poking my arm.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up. Old Ursula would have another stroke because of you." What? I give him an annoyed look

"There's no proof that it was my fault. She was shouting and then she stroked… it's different." I said defensively. He rolls his eyes and teases.

"Yeah but both times she was shouting at you remember?" He chuckled and I nodded in defeat. I then place my badge neatly on my new uniform. I got a version of Judy's uniform in my size. The material is much more comfortable than normal clothes and the fact that it is fur tight makes it easier for me to run all on fours if I need to.

The polar bear then calls our valedictorian to the stage. The eye candy wolf gets on the stage and stands proudly puffing his chest high. I hear Jack scoffing. I see him making a cute pouting face and I tease him.

"Ah, someone is mad because he wasn't the valedictorian." I knew Jack would be cute in a uniform but I never thought he would be this cute. He chuckles and retorts smugly.

"At least I didn't cheat on the written test." He gives me a teasing look and I pretend to be offended. I mimic Nick and put a paw on my chest as I say.

"And what proof do you have of these vile allegations?" I grin and he facepaws chuckling. Jack did notice I was eyeing the wolf's exam sheet… but only because I was watching out for the polar bear and not him.

"And besides who put history questions on a police academy exam?" How the fuck should I know who wrote the first law of Zootopia? Jack chuckles and shrugs. He tilts his head in direction of the stage and we stand up and applaud to the valedictorian speech... whatever it was that he said.

We wait for the other mammals to move and we take our leave. As we walk away I spot a fox and a bunny coming in our direction. Judy nearly runs and stops in front of us hopping excitedly. I look at Jack with a teasing grin. He has his smug face on. She then says excitedly.

"Congratulations Jack, Kat. I knew you guys could do it."Judy proceeds to give Jack a hug but he suddenly steps back and places a paw in front of her. She stops and looks confused at him. I give him a questioning look and he looks at me and then to Judy before composing himself and says.

"Thanks Hopps." He gives her a friendly smile. Judy steps back and smiles awkwardly. Really smooth Jack, you sure are a Casanova. I roll my eyes and say cheerfully.

"Thanks Judy." I can't help but smile when I see this little cute bunny all excited in front of me. But the fox in front of me makes me want to sigh. Nick has a slight frown on his muzzle instead of his usual smug smirk. He's glaring at Jack for fuck's sake.

Jack has his usual smug smile on and keeps his paws on his pockets as he ignores the angry look that Nick is giving him… see Nick that's how you should behave. Jack then sighs slightly, extends his paw in Nick's direction and says amicably.

"Hello Wilde, I'm Savage… Jack Savage." For fucks sake Jack… you were going so well… I already told you that you sound ridiculous when you talk like that. Nick just keeps glaring at him. I will have to roast the fox alive later but for now… time to break the ice.

"Nick, did the cat get your tongue?" I said slightly annoyed. He looks at me and then to Jack. He shakes Jack's paw begrudgingly. They shook paws way longer than I think any straight man would think it's acceptable. Nick whined weakly as he broke the shake and rubbed his paw… yeah, as if Jack, a cute little bunny could have hurt a fox… drama queen.

Nick rubs his paw and gives Jack another glare. I would be mad as hell with this fox… if he wasn't being so… pathetic right now. Jack sees this and grins smugly.

The fox then smiles and says happily.

"Congratulations Kitten." What the fuck Nick... stop being a jerk. He walks to my side and passes his right arm around my waist giving Jack a sideways glare. Judy looks at him with an annoyed face. Jack's right eye twitches slightly in annoyance and I don't blame him, Nick's being an asshole.

I place my paw on Nick's shoulder letting my claws scratch him a little to show I'm fucking disappointed with him. I glare at him and Nick looks at me with a dumb face and flinches. He then sighs and says bitterly.

"Congrats Savage." He's sleeping on the fucking couch today.

Jack rolls his eyes and grins as he asks.

"Shouldn't we be picking up our stuff at the dorms sweetheart?" Our baggage is back at our rooms. I nod and I make Nick let go of me. Nick looks unhappy and says.

"I will be waiting in the car Kitty." You better wait because I need to have a nice talk with you. Judy looks at Jack and asks.

"Hey… hmn so are you going to do something tonight?" God she is so cute. Jack shrugs and answers.

"I will just go straight home and rest for tomorrow." Really smooth Jack… really smooth.

Judy nods and says disappointed.

"See you tomorrow then." Jack nods and walks away fast. I give Nick one last glare and make my way too.

.

* * *

 

.

When I get to the dorm hallway I see him getting out of his room. I say apologetically.

"I'm not letting him off the hook." That damn fox… it was embarrassing. Jack shrugs and says.

"I don't like him so I didn't really care." His nose twitches cutely. I nod and say.

"Yeah but I did." I walk to my room and pick my suitcase before walking back.

"Are you going to miss this, cutie?" I asked while we walked. Jack shakes his head.

"No." We laugh a little and I purr happily.

When we got to the parking lot Jack said.

"Well I guess that's goodbye sweetheart." I ruffle the fur on his head and say.

"Don't be so melodramatic." I giggle and he says.

"Just remember if you need anything."

"I will call you." He nods.

"And that room will be there if you need it." I know Jack.

"Thanks cutie. If you need anything call me okay?" I purred. He chuckles.

"I need a new fox rug." He said teasingly as he walked to his car. I roll my eyes and go look for Nick's car in the parking lot.

.

* * *

.

When I find it I sit in the back seat since Judy got the passenger's side. Nick looks at me through his mirror. He has a large grin on his face and asks happily.

"Are we good to go?" I glare at him and he stops grinning. He starts the car and leaves the academy. Judy then says excited.

"You must be very excited to finally be an officer right Kat?" She is bouncing on her seat like a vibrator.

"I'm not as excited as you are." I purred. She giggles and then starts selecting music on the radio… the pop music begins and this is my cue. I lay on the seat and sleep.

I wake up and feel something caressing my head. I yawn and hear.

.

* * *

 

.

"Slept well Kitten?" Nick is smiling and holding my suitcase for me. I smile back to him and purr.

"Yeah Captain." Wait a second… I should be mad at him. I get out of the car and we enter the building. As we enter the elevator I say disappointed.

"I'm not happy with how you treated Jack today." Acting like a kid. Nick rolls his eyes and answers.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kitten." His ears flick and he quickly exits the elevator as the door opens again. I follow him and we enter his apartment. I wait for him to close the door and say.

"Yes you do Nick, you were a jerk." I cross my arms and glare at him. He gives me a hurt look and whines.

"Well, he hurt my paw and I didn't complain to you about it." He raises his paw in front of him as if that would make this any less pathetic.

"Nick… Jack is a bunny. Do you want me to believe that a bunny hurt a big bad fox during a paw shake?" That's fucking ridiculous. Nick nods and rubs his paw. I groan and my tail sways in annoyance. Fuck this… I'm taking a shower. I get my towel and leave Nick in the room while I ignore his other excuses.

After a nice shower I dry off and get some food out of the small kitchen. While I eat Nick sits in front of me with a sheepish smile while he eats. I look at the couch and it hits me... he is not sleeping on the couch…

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." I purr and he looks at me confused.

"You what?" He asked with his ears leaning back. I purr again and say.

"I'm not sleeping on your bed today because you acted like an idiot." And the couch is super comfortable. He stares at me with his jaw hanging and I quickly finish my meal and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I get a set of clean sheets out of his bedroom, go to the couch and get everything ready for the night.

I then look at Nick. He is standing in the edge of the hallway holding his towel with a puppy face… maybe I could… NO.

"Goodnight Nick." I have to show him that he did something wrong. I lie on the couch and curl into a ball, purring as I doze off.

.

* * *

 

.

I wake up feeling something snuggling against my belly. I open my eyes and after a while my night vision kicks in. I can only see the general outlines of a small round figure. I touch it with my paw and I lean my muzzle closer to it. My whiskers tingle a little while I feel the furry ball lying next to me.

It's Nick… I can't believe this asshole. I shake him gently. He wakes up yawning and asks sleepily.

"What's the problem Kitten?" The nerve this fucking fox has. I then hiss.

"Nick What did I tell you?"

I hear him chuckling and he says.

"You said you weren't going to sleep on my bed… and not only this isn't my bed, you never said anything about where I had to sleep, Kitten." The jerk has a point… but he still needs punishment. He then says pleadingly.

"I will not act like that again." Motherfucker! I sigh and hug him.

I pull him closer to me and say.

"I will let it slip just this time because you're adorable." His tail wags and he says happily.

"Goodnight Kitten." He licks my muzzle affectively. I lick the top of his head and bury my muzzle between his ears.

"Goodnight Nick."


	19. Two bad mammals

May 1th 2016

.

* * *

 

My alarm rings and I wake up yawning. I slip out of the couch and stretch myself. Nick groans and says sleepily.

"What time is it?" He's curling into a ball under the sheets, so cute. I pet him a little and purr.

"Morning to you too, Nick. It's six forty five am." I open my suitcase, get a clean set of panties and go to the bathroom. A good shower later, I put on my uniform and go to the kitchen to get some grub.

After eating a very tasty fish and drinking a large cup of milk, I'm good to go to the station. Nick is still lying on the couch with just the tip of his snout peeking out from under the sheets. I get close to him and press my nose on his.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon Captain?" I purr and poke him playfully. Nick yawns again and his head pokes out of the sheets. He chuckles and says sleepily.

"Just thirty more minutes." He then returns to the depths of the sheets from where he came. Thirty minutes? I don't have all that time. I need to get there early to apologize to Clawhauser for making him cry and to find a good spot on the briefing room.

I take my phone out and look for the precinct at the map app. Hey. It's just a thirty minute walk from here and it's very easy to get there. I put my phone away and look at Nick.

"Nick, I'm going earlier okay?" No response.

"I'm going to take the spare key you made for me alright?" Still no response. Well… I'm not his mother and if it was me I would get mad if someone woke me earlier than I wanted.

I open the door and say.

"Bye Nick, see you at work." I close the door and go out.

.

* * *

 

.

I stop in front of the precinct and stretch myself. I ran all the way here and it took me way less than thirty minutes. And the best part is that I didn't even break a sweat, it looks like the academy training is already paying off. I enter the precinct and notice that there is one of those sanitizers on the wall, with a fancy gel for cleaning your paws and claws.

I go and use it since after running here my paws are all dusty. I take a look at my phone, still fifteen minutes left before role call.

From here I can see Clawhauser on his desk, he is talking to Judy and he looks to be crying… typical. I sigh and prepare myself for the drama that is sure to follow. When I get closer to his desk he spots me and lets out a girly squeal before hiding behind his desk. Judy looks at me and gives an apologetic smile.

"Hi Kat." She looks around and asks.

"Nick didn't come with you?" She looks at the time on her phone. I giggle and answer.

"Hi Judy, Captain wanted to sleep a little more so I got here earlier." I purr and look at the obese cheetah trying to hide himself. Judy snorts annoyed and says dissatisfied.

"I thought that being his girlfriend you would make him get up on time." She taps her foot on the ground and glares at me. My tail sways in annoyance and I glare back at her.

"I'm not his alarm clock, he can wake up when he wants, he is a grown fox…" I then purr mischievously.

"… a very grown fox if you know what I mean." Her eyes fall and she blushes a little. Hahaha, this is so easy. Okay enough teasing her, that's not why I'm here. I then call the round cat behind the table.

"Hey Clawhauser." I wait and he looks shyly at me. His eyes still have tears on them. I give him my most friendly toothy grin and say as amicably as possible.

"Look Claw, I'm sorry for treating you like that. I overreacted a little." I give him my kitty face and he looks a little calmer. I can see Judy looking at me approvingly with my peripheral vision. I then continue.

"Even if you were disgusting…" I stop when Judy gives me a glare. Sigh, okay.

"… you seem like a nice guy, can you forgive me and just forget all that happened so we can be friends?" This was one of the worse apologies I ever gave, there no way he is…

"Of course I forgive you Kat." He fell for this fucking shit. I can't believe it. He sniffs a little and Judy asks cheerfully.

"Are you feeling better Ben?" So his name is Ben. He nods weakly and I ask.

"Why were you crying anyway?" Is it normal for an adult male to cry like this? He looks down and says weakly.

"I told the new bunny he was cute and he called me fat… and used a nasty word." New bunny? Oh, ooohhh. I sigh and Judy says.

"Ben you can't call a bunny cute." I nod and cross my arms.

"Only I can call Jack cute." I purred. Judy nods saying.

"Yeah, only Kat can call… wait what? You can't call him cute." She looks annoyed at me and says.

"You're not a bunny." She puts her paws on her hips and gives me a cute pouting face. I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"He said I'm the only one that can call him that and he doesn't care that I'm not a bunny." Judy gives me a shocked face and stays silent. I see a wolf in uniform to our right entering what looks like it is the briefing room.

I decide to leave Judy behind and follow the wolf into the room, there are several officers here. There are wolves, a hippo, a lion, rhinos and even a few tigers. I spot a cute pair of ears poking from behind one of the tables, way in the back of the room.

I was about to walk there when I noticed the rhino that sparred with us at the academy. He is sitting on the front row. I wave to him and smile. He looks wide eyed at me, averts his gaze and shrinks in his chair, leaning away from me… jerk, just because I'm a "rookie" doesn't mean you have to act like an asshole about it.

I walk past the horny jerk, my tail swaying angrily and I go to where Jack is. I stop by his side and laugh a little. He looks at me smugly and says.

"Morning, Sweetheart." He looks so cute. This chair is way too big for him. And his eye level is below the table when he is seated. I giggle and purr.

"Morning Cutie. Do you need help?" He sighs and nods. I pick him up, sit at the chair and place him on my lap. Now at least he can see above the table… and I get a nice snuggle bunny to pass my time. I pass my arms around him and hug him close to me. He is cute and soft… if only we had stuffed animal like him on earth, I would go poor buying them. He leans against my torso and says happily.

"Thanks Sweetheart." His tail wiggles a little too… so cute. I then notice a grey bunny looking at us. Judy is standing there gawking at us. She then says shyly.

"Hi Jack." She waves weakly at him.

"Hi Hopps." I really need to ask him what he uses for his fur, it's so soft. Judy then asks softly.

"Jack, what did you call Clawhauser?" Oh yeah, he made the wimp cry. Jack looks at her and asks.

"Who?"

I answer him.

"Ben, the receptionist cheetah." Jack thinks a little and then leans back on me and say.

"I said that he is fucking fat." Hahah, he was crying because of that, but that's just the truth. Judy taps her foot on the ground a little bit and says.

"Stop laughing Kat… Jack that's horrible, you can't say mean things like that, you have to apologize." Jack scoffs and retorts.

"He called me cute." Only I can do that. Judy glares at Jack but he ignores her. Sigh, if I let Jack get away with it Judy is gonna nag about it forever. I purr and whisper to him.

"Jack, apologize okay?" He looks at me and sighs. He then waves a paw to Judy.

"Alright I will talk to him later." She looks happier and says.

"Oh, that… is good…" She stares at us and looks down a little.

"…I will see you guys later." Her nose twitches and she cutely walks to the front row. I nudge Jack and reprimand him.

"You didn't need to be so cold with her, it's not her fault." Jack shrugs and I giggle, he is far too cute for his own good, there is no way I can get mad at him. A few minutes later a large buffalo enters the room followed by Nick.

Nick scans the room with a smirk, I wave to him and he scowls. Shit, is he mad because I let him sleep in? But he looked so fucking happy. He seems like he is going walk here but suddenly he looks to his side and groans before sitting at a chair at the front row.

The other officers started some tribal ritual or some shit, banging on the tables like morons. It took a few moments for the buffalo to shut them all up. He them says.

"Alright we have some new topics today. First of all we have two new officers…" Two? I look down and whisper to Jack.

"Where is the eye candy wolf, he was the valedictorian and didn't make it to the precinct 1?" Jack chuckles silently and whispers back.

"I heard he asked to be at another precinct, to be closer to his family." Oh, I didn't take him for a family guy but now it makes sense that Jack and I made it here then, we had the second and third best grades. Despite the polar bear constantly shouting at us she didn't take it personally when grading us.

I get back to listening to what the chief is saying and he seems to be mad about something.

"Fourteen missing mammals and you have the gall to tell me none of you got any hint on where they are or who is behind this? We can't afford to have another night howler crisis." Damn he looks mad as fuck. The chief then takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm before continuing.

"Wolford." He called and a grey wolf stands up.

"Yes chief." The wolf looks cute, like an overgrown husky. The chief then paws him a file and says.

"We got some reports of a savage mammal running around today. There are no victims yet, so go and find him before anyone gets hurt." The wolf nods and leaves the room. The chief then begins distributing files to everyone and when it's just the three of us in the room he says.

"Savage and Rider… parking duty dismissed." Finally, couldn't he have just said that in the beginning?

.

* * *

 

.

A few minutes later Jack and I are all set to go, wearing meter maid outfits over our uniforms and carrying ticketing machines.

Now… Jack is already cute, but he gets even cuter in his police uniform and then… he got even more fucking cuter with his meter maid uniform on… I'm worried someone might snag him away while he is on the streets.

He keeps staring at me, so I do a little spin and ask cheerfully.

"How do I look?" I wiggle my whiskers and tilt my head to the side trying to look as cute as possible. He looks me up and down and smirks smugly as he teases.

"I think orange is not your color." I chuckle and push him playfully.

We exit the precinct and as we walk down the streets I explain to Jack how to be a meter maid.

"It's boring as hell. Don't try to overwork yourself, no one cares if a meter maid is working hard or working at all and I mean it. Nobody fucking cares." I purr and fidget with my ticketing machine. I find the option I wanted and then continue.

"Also be prepared, you are going to listen to a lot of complaints. So be as passive aggressive as you can and remember…" I purr and look at him. He looks attentively to me.

"… you can ticket mammals for being disrespectful to an officer." I grin happily and he chuckles. My tail pokes the back of his head as I ask.

"Any questions?" He looks at me with half-closed eyes and asks.

"Just one, are you up for lunch later?" He stops and smirks. I giggle and ask playfully.

"Why? Are you going to pay for me?" I grin and he chuckles waving his paw as he retorts smugly.

"If you don't mind eating carrots, I might." I laugh and ruffle the fur on his head. I look around and see a park nearby.

"We can meet up there at noon. I can get a bug burger to eat." I have been only eating fish lately and one burger is not going to kill anyone. Jack nods and says.

"I will see you later then, Sweetheart."

.

* * *

 

.

As it turns out, being a meter maid is boring, even in a town that's so funny like this one. I have been doing the same thing for hours now. Walk to an expired meter, wait a few minutes, ticket the car, rinse and repeat. It's soooo fucking boring. Not even the weird goofy animals here make it better. Thank god it's almost my lunch break.

I'm waiting near an expired meter to see if anyone is going to show up before I ticket this car. After a few minutes I give up and place a ticket on it anyway. I then turn around to walk away and... oh my god. This kid is so cute. That's the most adorable little hippo ever. She has a little yellow dress and she is so chubby, I just want to pinch her cheeks till them bleed. She is holding her mother's paw… hoof… whatever hippos have and says shyly to me.

"My mommy said she wishes you were dead." Oh she is so cute and adorable. I pick my ticketing machine and make another two tickets for her mother. I look at the chubby kid and say.

"I wish you mommy were dead too, sweetie." Then I turn to her fat fuck of a mother and give her the other tickets. She death glares me and I purr innocently.

"Try not to eat these, fatty." I turn around and walk away as the fat fuck starts complaining that she is actually thin for a hippo and blah blah blah.

I make my way back to the park where I have to meet up with Jack and I take the opportunity to sightsee a little bit. The streets here are really clean but I guess that's a must since no one here uses shoes.

There are several shops with funny sizes. The cars are also very different in size. There was one really fucking tiny car that I didn't ticket because the ticket would be bigger than it. I walk a little more and I can already see the park on the other side of the street.

Damn, look at that car, it was not here earlier. It looks like a Ferrari... it must cost an arm and a leg. Damn what I wouldn't give to ride one of t…

"Hello." Someone said. I turn around and see a gazelle wearing big sunglasses and lots of clothes covering her body in strange manners. She looks like a drug addict. She then says.

"Hello, officer could you come with me for a bit?" She smiles and steps closer to me. I take a deep breath and say emotionless.

"Ma'am if you have a grievance, you can take your complaint to the traffic court" Okay now all I need to do is slowly back away and get far away from this weirdo. She then says.

"Oh no officer, it's just that a good friend of mine is interested in meeting you." Fuck… I need an adult damn it. I step away from her and say.

"Unless your friend is an expired meter than I can't leave my post." The fuck this weirdo wants with me anyway? If it was back home I would just mace her and be on with it.

She then says looking a little offended.

"Officer, you probably didn't notice but… I am Gazelle." Oh for fuck's sake.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK. AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FUCKING DRAGON." Fuck this shit. That's what I get for trying to be nice with a fucking lunatic. I turn around and go to the park leaving the crazy hobo behind before I lose my patience and beat her up or some shit.

.

* * *

 

.

I sit on a bench and wait. Ten minutes later Jack appears, grinning with a happy face. He sits near me and I ask.

"Did something good happen?"

He hops happily by my side and says cheerfully.

"I took it easy like you said and it went very well. I only got a hundred and sixty five tickets." WHAT?! I… but I just got fifty three. He then looks at me and his nose twitches. He places a paw on my arm and asks.

"Did something happen Sweetheart?"

I look away from his big cyan blue eyes and ask.

"What do you mean Cutie?"

He then chuckles and says.

"Your tail does that when you are angry." Tail? Shit, my tail is swaying like a snake on drugs. I grab it and Jack chuckles again. I then say.

"Don't worry Cutie nothing hap- oh shit." The crazy hobo is looking at me from a distance. Jack then asks worried.

"What's wrong?" Shit, the hobo has a friend, the biggest bulkiest tiger I ever seen, and the tiger is also dressed like a weirdo. I then point at the duo with my muzzle and say.

"That weirdo is following me. Now she called her friend too." And they are looking at us. I sigh and say.

"I'm gonna beat them up." As soon as I begin standing up Jack grabs my arm and says fiercely.

"Let me deal with them." He looks angry… and cute.

"Are you sure? Because if I get the tiger down then the other one is piece of cake."

He grins smugly and says.

"I'm sure Sweetheart." Well, he knows how to fight.

I sit back and Jack walks to the crazy duo. He stops in front of them and I think he asks something. They answer and whatever it is that they said, it got Jack very pissed. He crosses his arms and starts talking. After a while the gazelle starts sobbing and leans on the tiger. The tiger looks once at Jack and then averts his gaze while he helps the gazelle walk away.

Jack then returns with a happy face and says cheerfully.

"All good now, they aren't going to bother you anymore." Oh… good. I pick him up and hug him.

"Thanks Jack." I then look curiously at him and ask.

"What did they want anyway?"

He smirks and says.

"Not important."

Oh… okay… I guess. I nod and ask.

"And what did you say to make them leave like that?"

He chuckles and answers.

"Just a truth of two."

I then hug him closer and purr.

"Well, thanks anyway Jack." I lick the top of his head and place him back on the ground. He chuckles and winks.

"No problem Sweetheart."

I'm hungry. I look to a nearby bug burga and purr happily.

"Let's eat."


	20. Ave, Caezar, morituri te salutant

May 3th 2016

.

* * *

 

I wake up and run to the precinct. This time I take with me a duffel bag I borrowed from Nick with me to set up some emergency clothes on my locker. As I enter Clawhauser greets me and blabs about how amazing his favorite singer is. I sigh ignoring him and ask.

"Ben, am I in the system yet?" I have shit I want to look for… and they are taking forever to give me access. He stops and thinks for a little while before saying cheerfully.

"No." Fuck. Well, back to waiting I guess.

I leave the bag on my locker and go to the briefing room. Jack's at the same chair we used the first two days. I pick him up and set him on my lap again.

"Morning Jack."

He slouches on me and sighs satisfied saying.

"Morning Sweetheart."

We stay like this looking at the other officers come and go. Then Nick and Judy enter the room. Judy is talking to him but Nick looks to me annoyed and crosses his arms. I give him a puzzled look and he glares at Jack. I grin and pull Jack closer to me earning a groan from the fox. He and Judy are always together and I never say anything but just because I and Jack are friends he gets all alpha male on me… fuck him.

Judy then gives him a punch on the arm for not paying attention to her and he groans again. Good bunny.

I hear the thumping of the tables and Chief appears. He tells everyone to shut up and starts distributing case files or asking about their progress. He suddenly calls the grey wolf and asks.

"How is your progress Wolfard?" The grey wolf stands nervously and coughs before answering.

"I didn't find the savage yet sir… but I managed to find out that it's a feline."

Chief sighs and waves for him to leave. After everybody got their cases he gives us parking duty again and we leave… are we going to have to wait for it every fucking morning?

.

* * *

.

The next hours passed fast and soon enough it was lunch time. I wait on the park for a while and Jack appears. He says grinning.

"You told me you like Little Rodentia, right Sweetheart?" He looks at me smugly and I nod. He then says happily.

"I found a restaurant that serves both predators and prey near there. I was thinking that we could have lunch and you could sightsee a little." YES!

"Thanks Jack." I hug him and say.

"Lead the way."

He chuckles and as we walk he asks playfully.

"Did someone follow you today?" He looks at me curiously and I shake my head.

"Nah, it was normal. And what about you Cutie?" I asked wiggling my whiskers. He chuckles and says.

"Actually some mammals asked my autograph today." What? I then ask him incredulously.

"Who would want it?" He is just cute, fit, a police officer and good looking for a bunny… okay I can see why someone would ask him an autograph… but he can't have a fan club yet… it's too early.

He looks smugly at me for a while and then laughs.

"They mistook me for Hopps." I nearly choke laughing when he says it. They look nothing like each other. He is a cute white bunny with black stripes and Judy is gray… and female.

"You should have seen their faces. 'Officer Hopps, I thought you were a doe'." He said mimicking a deep voice. I laugh more and ask.

"Hahahah… but you told the truth didn't you?"

From the sly look on his face I can see he didn't. He dusts his shoulders and says mischievously.

"Well… I didn't want to disappoint anyone, so I signed three or four shirts." Oh god... my sides hurt. I take a few deep breathes to stop laughing and he says.

"We are here." I wipe some tears of laughter from my eyes and look at the restaurant. It looks like a nice place. The walls are made of wood instead of bricks, giving it a welcoming look. I poke Jack's head with my tail.

"Nice find."

He chuckles happily.

"Thanks Sweetheart." He walks to the door and I hear a noise by the restaurant's side.

"Jack, did you hear that?" He stops and shrugs.

"Probably the wind." He enters the restaurant and I hear it again… it's not the fucking wind. I approach the source of the noise and see the biggest fucking garbage can I ever seen… this thing must be elephant sized or some shit. The can is trembling a little and I take the cover off… you gotta be fucking kidding me… a raccoon.

There's a raccoon going through the garbage, picking any food he finds and putting it on a pile near him. He puts a half eaten fish near a discarded apple and then freezes. He slowly turns to me, bracing himself for god knows what. He looks to me with big pleading brown eyes and stays silent. Do raccoons here also eat garbage? They must… I mean, at least this one does. He isn't wearing clothes… is he a normal raccoon then? I'm about to ask him what the fuck is going on and he shushes me.

He grabs the cover with one paw starts closing the garbage can back while he slowly waves the other in front of his face. Once the cover is back on the can and he is hidden inside, the can starts trembling since he is probably going through the garbage again.

What the fuck did just… is he a hobo? But why is he hiding inside the…?

"Kat are you coming or not?" Jack asked from the restaurant door.

"I'm coming." Fuck it… not my business anyway.

I follow Jack inside and look around. The tables are made from wood too… everything is made from wood. A lioness waitress approaches and says half heartedly.

"Hello, welcome to…" She stops and looks at us with her mouth hang open.

"Kat? Jack?" Who the fuck…?

Jack then says uncertain.

"Leora." Ah, I remember her… from the academy. She crosses her arms and says teasingly.

"So you two are working as meter maids huh?"

I giggle and tease back.

"Said the waitress." I purr crossing my arms. Leora chuckles and says.

"Come, I will get you two a table."

We sit at an empty table and order a fish portion for me and a salad for Jack. Leora sends our order to the kitchen and sits at the table with us. She then asks.

"So are you two on the same precinct?"

I nod and Jack says proudly.

"Precinct one." Leora nods and gives us an approving look. There are not many other customers around and the only other waiter I see is a tiger on the other side of the restaurant. I rest my arms on the table and ask curiously.

"So what happened to you after you dropped the academy?"

She giggles and then says.

"I came back to work at my parent's restaurant as you can see." So this is her family's restaurant, now it makes sense that she can take a break without asking anyone.

"I always wanted to be a police officer but at the academy I knew that that kind of life wasn't for me, too much stress." She tried for less than one week though.

She then sighs and says jokingly.

"Basically I have been slouching here while I look for a better job and a new boyfriend."

Jack doesn't seem interested in our conversation. He is typing in his phone and is not even looking at us right now. I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"Did something bad happen on your last one?"

She chuckles waving her paw.

"It was going well but one day he said he would eventually want kits and when I said I didn't want kits of my own… well, you know." Yeah I know how those things usually go.

She then giggles and grins saying teasingly.

"I'm thinking of going for a prey next time. I kinda like the cute ones you know." She looks at me and then at Jack. Jack shrieks uncomfortably in his seat and keeps looking at his phone. I smile and purr teasingly.

"Well if you're after the cute ones then you don't need to search anymore. You won't find anyone cuter than Jack here." Jack looks up slightly from his phone, frowning at me. You can thank me later Jack. You can deny it all you want but I know you like big bad predators, otherwise you would have fucked Judy's brains out by now.

Leora looks confused for a moment. Then she smiles playfully and purrs seductively.

"What do you say Jacky, care for a try?"

Jack looks at her with a disinterested face and says grumpily.

"You're not my type… and my name is Jack." He then gets back to his phone. Wow… he shut her down without mercy. Strange, I thought that Jack had a thing for preds and was just in denial. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't into this stuff.

Leora looks at me and says giggling.

"You two are not fun." What? She purrs and asks excitedly.

"So how has the cop lifestyle been treating you two?"

"It's been only two days but everything has been great. But we are going to be meter maids for a while before we begin patrolling." It's good because this way I can learn the streets before I have to run over someone during a high speed chase.

Leora nods and purrs.

"You two were so lucky too, ending up in the same precinct."

I purr happily and nod.

"Yeah, plus that's the same precinct that my other friend and my boyfriend are in too so that's an extra win for me."

Leora looks with a dumb face to me and asks confused.

"Your boyfriend?" What? Just because you don't have a man doesn't mean I can't have one. I nod and answer happily.

"Yes. Nick, my boyfriend, works there too."

Jack looks annoyed to her and she coughs before smiling awkwardly. Suddenly a bell noise comes from the kitchen and she sighs relieved.

"Your food must be ready. I will be right back." She stands up and dashes to the kitchen.

"This place looks nice. Maybe we could make this our regular spot for lunch." It looks clean, it's silent and we have a friend working on the staff, that's always a good thing.

Jack looks at me and puts his phone away.

"Let's eat before making that decision Sweetheart." Oh yeah, I forgot that.

It doesn't take long for Leora to come back with our food.

I instantly dig in and damn that's good. This fish is big as hell and…

"Wow, it's just like in the history documentaries." Leora said amazed while gawking at me. I give her a questioning look and she smiles apologetically.

She waves her paw and says shyly.

"The way you eat, it's just like a savage."

I chew and gulp before asking.

"And?" Judy gave me that shit about table manners but I still think that's bullshit.

She looks a little serious and says.

"Don't you care about how prey will see you? It's fine for you to do it here but if the owner was prey you might have had some problems you know." Why should I care about what a bunch of stupid animals would think?

I scoff and retort.

"Jack doesn't mind it." And he is the only prey whose opinion I care about. I like Judy and all but I don't really care about what she thinks, she and I don't go eye to eye on many things.

Jack looks at me and smiles. When he chews, he does a low crunching noise that super cute.

Leora nods giggling.

"Of course Jackie wouldn't care." You guys care because unlike Jack, you're all pussies. Tigers are meant to eat like tigers, bunnies are meant to eat like bunnies and raccoons are…

"Hey, did you know there's a raccoon outside eating from your garbage can?" He looked like an earth's raccoon.

Jack looks at me surprised and Leora groans.

"That little…" She hissed.

She then stands up and shouts annoyed.

"DAAAD, MARK IS ON THE GARBAGE AGAIN."

A big annoyed lion wearing a chef hat storms out of the kitchen holding a frying pan and Leora follows him outside.

I'm slightly tempted to see what will happen but my food is getting cold.

"Raccoon?" Jack asked curiously.

.

* * *

.

We leave Leora's restaurant and I purr satisfied. The food is amazing and cheap too. I don't understand why there are so few customers here. The food is so good that i can see why that raccoon eats it from the garbage. Leora wasnt too happy about him escaping but whatever, he wasn't harming anyone.

Jack says happily.

"We still have twenty minutes of lunch break." Wait, so that means.

"Jack, let's go watch Little Rodentia." I purred cheerfully.

He looks smugly at me and says teasingly.

"If that's what you want but I don't understand what you like so much about it." I ruffle the fur of his head and we walk leisurely to the mice city nearby.

We get there and stand behind the fences, looking at the mice come and go. There's a mouse on a tiny bicycle throwing tiny newspapers, he looks adorable. This whole miniature city looks adorable. The mice are so cute at anything they do, even that one over there, being mugged inside that alley is cute as fuck… wait a second… mugged?

"Give me the purse and you won't get hurt lady." The red eyed white mouse said threateningly to a… rat… I think. I dunno what the hell she is. She is smaller than the mice and has the most ridiculous hair style I ever seen. Fuck it, everyone there is a mouse until proven contrary.

The ridiculous haired mouse grasps her purse firmly and squeaks fearfully.

"Please everything but my purse." What? Are you retarded? Just give him the damn thing. The white mouse started trying to take the purse away the rat lady screams despaired and looks around. Then she sees us and screams pleadingly.

"Please officers, help me."

Jack and I look at each other with dumbfounded expressions and then we look back at her. What the fuck does she want us to do? Jack shrugs to her and I say.

"Are you crazy? We're meter maids." Plus with our size if we go inside to stop the mugging it's gonna be a Kaiju movie in real life.

The white mouse finally manages o get the purse and pushes her on the ground before bolting away. The lady rat gives us a pleading squeak.

"Please officers. That purse is a Pepé Le Pew, I can't lose it."

I sigh and ask Jack.

"Any ideas?"

He looks cutely to me and shrugs. I sigh and shout to the white mouse mugger that's running on the street.

"Hey, can you take just the money and leave the purse?" What is the name? Oh right.

"It's a Pope Lee Stew or some shit."

The white mouse stops and looks in our direction. He shrugs and opens the purse and starts rummaging through it when a fat mouse on a purple dress elbows him in the back of his neck. Oh… good, we have a concerned citizen trying to help here.

She takes the purse slowly runs away… she is so fat that she… wait a second… did she just mug the mugger?

"Is that a Pepé Le Pew?" Another mouse, a light brown mouse wearing running clothes asks excitedly. A mouse couple across the street gets in front of the fat mouse that got the purse and starts approaching her menacingly.

I look to the mouse lady with the stupid hair that got mugged earlier and ask.

"What's the deal with this fucking purse?" Oh fuck… the mouse couple is beating the fat mouse like a punching bag.

The mouse lady answers me nervously.

"There are only five purses like that on the whole world. It costs thousands." What the fuck. Why would you walk with something so expensive then? Well at least that explains why there are more mice starting to get near the commotion.

Jack tugs on my arm and says sadly.

"I can't see." His nose twitches cutely and his ears are down. I pick him up and place him on my shoulders as if we were going to chicken fight. He chuckles happily.

I giggle and ask.

"Happy now Cutie?"

He then answers happily.

"Yes, thanks Sweetheart."

He scratches behind my ears and I purr satisfied while we watch a few more mice get into the fight. The thing completely blew out of proportion. I mean, where are the cops? There are like twenty mice reenacting the purge down there and no one is stopping it.

Jack chuckles a little and jokes.

"I just realized, I'm riding the Rider again." He laughs at his own bad joke and I roll my eyes. That wasn't funny the first time and it's not funny now. He is lucky he's so goddamn cute.

The purse that started all this is laying on the ground in the middle of the mess. A gray mouse wearing a wife beater gets near the purse but a mouse wearing a blue hoodie stands in his way. They take fighting stances and stand there sizing each other in the middle of the chaos… okay, I gotta admit that this two look cool as fuck.

Jack keeps petting my head and says excitedly.

"I'm betting a favor of any kind at the blue hoodie." He's chuckling like a kid.

I giggle and purr.

"The bet in one Cutie. I'm betting at the gray mouse."

Just as we made our bets the two mice started fighting.

The hoodie makes the first move and throws a punch that is blocked by the gray mouse. Hoodie then tries to kick the gray mouse but my fighter elbows him in the muzzle. Hoodie takes a few steps back and the gray one spins and uses his tail as a whip, hitting hoodie on the muzzle and sending him to the ground… that was FUCKING AWESOME.

Jack grunts and shouts angrily.

"FIGHT YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Oh Jack.

"Afraid to lose Cutie?" I purred teasingly and he just scoffed in response.

The blue hoodie gets back on his feet and runs into the gray mouse's direction. The gray mouse tries to block the hoodie's punch but at the last second hoodie threw a bicycle kick. My fighter jumped back and managed to avoid the blow but he receives a punch from a random mouse that's also fighting down there.

Jack chuckles and says teasingly.

"I wonder what I'm going to do with my favor." I haven't fucking lost yet.

I growl a little and he chuckles even harder.

My gray mouse elbows the random attacker in the muzzle and receives a flying kick from the blue hoodie throwing him against a brick wall.

"JUST USE YOUR FUCKING TAIL AGAIN!" It worked before, why is he not using it?

The gray mouse coughs and struggles to get up, fuck. The blue hoodie stands in front of him, breathing heavily. The gray mouse steps forward and spins quickly to use his tail as a whip again. This time hoodie manages to avoid it and counters with a roundhouse kick of his own, sending the gray one to the ground.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

The gray mouse keeps motionless on the ground, FUUUUCK. The blue hoodie raises his paw clenched into a tiny fist victoriously and Jack bursts with laughter.

"Hey rookies, shouldn't you two be working?" Someone asks from behind us. I turn and see a white wolf in a police uniform walking towards us with a grin on his face. Finally a cop appears. He says while he walks.

"Hey, what are you two do…" He stops mid sentence and stares dumbfounded at the carnage going down below.

.

* * *

.

I wake up and yawn lazily. I curled on a ball on an elephant sized chair in a deserted hallway at the precinct. Jack is sleeping snuggled against my belly. Heh, his nose twitches while he sleeps… so cute.

Snalov, the white wolf, used a water spray to break the commotion… yeah, a fucking water spray, as if they were dogs misbehaving. He then brought I and Jack back to the precinct to give a full report about the commotion and now we are waiting because the chief wants to speak with us about the report.

Sigh. If he gets mad that we didn't stop that riot I'm going to stuff one of his horns up his ass. I yawn again and lay my head down, drifting to sleep again.

I woke up growling and clawing when I felt something grasping my neck. I hear a canine whine and see Snarlov stepping back with his tail between his legs. Shit.

Jack woke up too and looks at me and then to the wolf.

Snarlov is clutching his right arm, that is bleeding from three small cuts. I think I only grazed him. Jack then asks angrily.

"What did he do to you?" He glares to the wolf.

Snarlov is looking shocked at us and I say apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Snar." I give him my best kitty face and he looks at us with a puppy face. I get out of the chair and approach him asking concerned.

"I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" He's a very nice wolf and was very friendly to us when he gave us a ride on his cruiser. Damn, his arm is all stained red with blood. I try to brush the fur of his arm away so that I can see the cuts and he back steps again saying nervously.

"Don't worry Rider, I'm fine."

I wiggle my whiskers and ask concerned.

"Are you sure?"

He grins sheepishly and nods saying.

"Yeah, this is nothing, just a little scratch." His tails wags a little and I sigh relieved. Thank god, I didn't mean to hurt him and the last thing I need is a senior officer pressing charges against me.

He looks like a fluffy giant husky, cute.

Jack then coughs and asks impatiently.

"What did you need?"

The wolf snaps back into reality and says.

"The chief is waiting at his office."

I nod and purr.

"Thanks Snar." Jack mumbles a 'thanks' and we make our way to the chiefs office while Snar goes to the infirmary.

.

* * *

.

I sit on the chair and Jack sits on my lap. The chief is in front of us, at his chair, reading a file. I never noticed until now… his glasses are ridiculously small, they can't be helpful. He keeps silent, playing the cool card… fuck this shit.

"Sir do you need us for something?"

Chief Bogo then asks without taking his eyes from the file.

"You two never said on your report what happened to the purse."

Jack then answers.

"We lost sight of the purse during the chaos sir."

Bogo sighs and says dissatisfied.

"That belonged to the daughter of a very important mammal."

I shrug and say.

"It was too tiny."

Chief sighs and nods.

"That's all, dismissed." That's not all.

I cough and say.

"Chief, are there no cops on Little Rodentia?"

Bogo sighs and looks annoyed.

"No Rider." What?

I then say shocked.

"But couldn't we assign some mammals there?"

Bogo looks at me as if I was retarded and says annoyed.

"And who those mammals would be? You two?" What the fuck? Is he that dumb?

Jack scoffs and says sharply.

"What she meant Chief, is that we could assign some mice to patrol there."

Bogo stops for a little while and then laughs.

"A mouse cop." He keeps laughing. Fucking jerk.

I pick Jack on one arm and exit the room while that bovine cum dumpster is still laughing inside.

"Calm down Sweetheart." Jack said softly as I walked down the stairs.

I sigh and ask.

"Jack, could you come to Nick's apartment with me today. I need help with a side project."

He furrows an eyebrow.

"Sure."

.

* * *

.

We got out of work early, took a shower at the precinct and had dinner at Leora's restaurant and then went straight to Nick's apartment. We got a few sheets of paper, pens, internet connection and a map of Little Rodentia.

While Jack came up with training method specific for mice and situations where having a mouse cop would prove as an advantage I made the patrol routes they would take on Little Rodentia and explained the impact that having their own cops would have on the small city.

After we finished, Jack left and I revised our work.

I'm sitting at the dining table when the door opens. Nick and Judy enter the apartment and see us there. Nick chuckles and Judy gasps covering her eyes.

Judy then reprimands.

"Please Kat, put some clothes on."

I look at those two and purr teasingly.

"Nick, when you said that I should move in I told you that I had some house rules remember?"

He nods and sniffs the air around him. I grin to Judy and say.

"We agreed that I wouldn't have to wear clothes inside the apartment if I didn't want to."

Judy looks at us in shock or whatever.

Nick keeps sniffing around, he then scoffs angrily and asks.

"Why was Savage here?"

I point to the papers in front of me.

"We were working."

Nick frowns and snorts annoyed.

"I don't want you bringing him here Kitten." He crosses his arms.

I sigh and say.

"Jack is my friend Nick."

Nick's scowl breaks and he says.

"Yeah, but I don't like him." He sounds like a spoiled child.

He gives me a puppy face and I pick him up and sit him on my lap.

"I'm sorry, I will ask you before bringing him here next time okay?" He nods cutely and I lick his muzzle. He licks me and we kiss, our tongues lashing against each other.

The bunny makes sounds of disgust and I giggle. Nick then looks curiously at what I'm writing and asks sniffing it.

"What are you working on anyway." I pick him up and sit him on my lap. This fox is too cute.

I rub my head on his and purr.

"This is how a police force will be implemented on Little Rodentia."

Nick nods and rubs his face on my neck while I hug him close to me. Judy comes near the table and asks curiously.

"Can we see it?"

"Nope." I purr mockingly.

"The first mammal to see it is going to be the Chief."

They look at me with disappointed faces and I ask.

"Where were you two anyway?"

Judy looks excited and say cheerfuly.

"We worked overtime today."

Nick chuckles tiredly.

"Carrots and I rented a movie, do you wanna watch?"

I nod and purr happily.


	21. The voice of reason

May 4th 2016

.

* * *

 

I take the sheets of paper I and Jack worked on last night and after securing it on my uniform I run to the precinct. I greet Clawhauser and ask.

"Claw do you have a stapler?"

He nods silently. His mouth is full of donuts… who eats so much, this early?

I use the stapler to hold together the Mice Officer Program that I and Jack made.

I can't help but grin when I think of the stupid face that idiot buffalo will make when he reads that.

Clawhauser gulps and asks cheerfully.

"Hey Kat, do you want one?" He shows me an open box full of very big donuts. I shake my head and answer politely.

"Thanks Claw, but I don't like donuts." A cop that dislikes donuts? Heresy! Get the torches.

He shrugs to me and says happily.

"More for me." He tosses a few of them in his mouth and chews with a blissful expression.

"Claw, can't you ever stop eating?" I think he is fatter than when I first met him and if he keeps eating like this he will have a stroke and die soon enough.

He gulps and asks shocked.

"Do you think I'm eating too much?"

Wha… what? Human words can't describe how stupidly retarded that question was. Of course you're eating too much, you look like a whale. Sigh, fuck it.

"Claw just… never mind." I grin and he starts eating again… if he wasn't so nice I wouldn't care that he is going to have a heart attack and die so soon.

I turn around and go to the briefing room… or bull pen like they call it… hah.

The first thing I notice when I enter is Snarlov chuckling while he teases Wolford, the grey wolf, who is resting his head on the table while covering his muzzle with both arms. I approach them looking at Snarlov's bandaged arm and say cheerfully.

"Hi." I give them my most friendly grin.

Wolford groans a hello without moving from his moping position. Snarlov chuckles as he says.

"Hey rookie."

I look at his arm and ask softly.

"So Snar, are you feeling better?"

He chuckles and waves his bandaged arm around.

"I told you I was fine."

I giggle and say relieved.

"Good, I don't think that crippling a senior officer would look good on my résumé."

We chuckle and Wolford groans.

"Can't you two flirt anywhere else?" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And flirting? Seriously? If I was really flirting they would notice it.

I giggle and purr.

"And who stole his bone?"

Snar looks annoyed to Wolford and a little slap on the back of the head saying.

"Sorry about this one, he's just concerned that Bogo will step on his tail again."

I wiggle my whiskers and ask curiously.

"Is it because he couldn't find the savage yet?" Snarlov nods and Wolford shows his face. He looks at us with bags on his eyes and says despaired.

"I don't get it, I looked everywhere. I sniffed everywhere and there is no evidence of a savage predator running around."

I shrug and Snar says.

"Maybe it's someone prank calling the precinct. It has happened before." I hate when someone does that, you get all ready to go guns blazing and when you get there there's no shooting… just some kid playing video game.

Wolford shakes his head and says tiredly.

"No, there were lots of callers. They say that every day the savage runs through Hill Street going Downtown."

"I live on Hill Street." I exclaim cheerfully. That's where Nick's apartment is.

Wolford looks hopeful to me and asks.

"Did you see the savage?" I shake my head and he whines in defeat.

I giggle seeing this giant dog giving a sad puppy face… so cute. I look to the door and see Jack entering the room.

"See you guys later, good luck with the savage, Wolfy." I purred while I went to my chair.

I sit and a few moments later Jack hops on my lap.

"Morning Cutie. Ready to break Bogo's face today?"

He nods chuckling.

"Morning Sweetheart."

He then says jokingly.

"But only metaphorically. I just got this job."

I giggle and ruffle the fur on his head and he asks curiously.

"What were you talking with the wolves about?"

"I apologized for clawing Snar yesterday and Wolfy whined that he is struggling on a case."

Jack chuckles and leans on my belly.

After a while Nick and Judy arrived followed by Bogo.

Once again that buffalo made us wait till we were the last ones on the room before giving us parking duty. When Bogo turns to leave the room Jack calls him.

"Chief."

We approach him with serious faces. Bogo looks at us and snorts unfriendly.

"What is it?" It's now or never.

I clear my throat and offer him the papers with the Mice Officer Program as I say.

"Chief we would like for you to take a look at this when you can."

He takes the papers from my paw and reads the title with a surprised voice.

"Mice officer program."

Jack then says.

"It's a proposal that lists several situations where having a mouse officer would be beneficial."

I purr and add.

"Alongside a detailed explanation about the impact the addition of mice cops would have on Little Rodentia and the most effective patrol routes that they could take."

He looks at us again and asks incredulously.

"Are you serious two serious?"

Both Jack and I nod and the chief asks with his normal unfriendly tone.

"And what did you two expect to gain from this?"

Jack and I look at each other and nod. We have only one thing we want from him.

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"We wanted to rub it in your face that we were right and you were wrong."

Jack crosses his arms and grins saying.

"We also want you to apologize for having laughed at us."

Bogo stares at us for a while and then chuckles once shaking his head. I think he is smirking a little… I think. He stores the Mice Officer program neatly on his clipboard alongside other files and then says.

"I will take a look into it later and if this really proves me wrong then you two will have your apology but if it doesn't… then you two you will be on parking duty for one extra month."

We nod and he then leaves the room.

Jack gives me a smug grin and asks.

"How long until he calls us to his office?"

I pick Jack up and hug him purring.

"Two weeks at most."

.

* * *

.

Lunch break soon came and we went to Leora's restaurant again. But I think we committed one big mistake.

Jack's face looks sickly and he says.

"I'm not feeling well." He gives his plate a sad look and his nose twitches, my ears drop in concern.

Shit… this is my fault… if I hadn't made that stupid bet then he wouldn't be suffering right now.

"You know that you don't need to finish it… right?" Leora dumbly stated.

I give Jack my best Kitty face and plead.

"Please Cutie, let's just forget about the bet." I don't want to see him like this.

He opens his mouth to protest but then nearly throws up. He nods weakly and mutters.

"Be right back." He then dashes to the bathroom and I sigh ashamed.

Leora giggles and says.

"That's what you get for trying to eat my mother's special spicy dishes."

I glare at her for a second but then sigh and nod. When she said that they had the spiciest food in all of Zootopia we shouldn't have ordered for it… and we shouldn't have betted on who could finish their plate first.

And when Leora said spicy she should have said 'it's like fucking hellfire'. I barely managed to finish my plate and now Jack is not feeling well because off me.

"Stop moping." Leora said.

I look at her and say ashamed.

"But now he is like that because I…"

She interrupts me saying teasingly.

"He is just having a stomach ache because of a stupid bet. It's not the end of the world."

She is right but it still doesn't make me feel much better. She then rolls her eyes and says.

"You know, there's a drug store near here, just take him there and buy something for his stomach."

I nod feeling a little more cheerful.

Leora giggles and says teasingly.

"You two are really good friends."

I drink some more water and purr.

"He is my best friend."

Her whiskers wiggle and she asks curiously.

"And what does that boyfriend of yours thinks about it?"

"Nick doesn't like Jack." I sigh and rest my head on one paw.

Leora nods grining widely and I ask annoyed.

"And why are we talking about it anyway?"

She giggles and purrs teasingly.

"I already now Jacky, but I don't know this Nick fella and I don't have anything better to do."

She rests her chin on her paws and asks mischievously.

"So how long have you two been together?"

Sigh. Let's just play her game then.

"Since the day before I entered the academy."

Her grin keeps getting wider and she asks.

"And when have you two met each other?"

"We meet a few days before the academy began."

Leora giggles a little and asks excited.

"You two got together do fast. What happened?" Damn… hasn't she ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?

Then I answer.

"Well, when we met I didn't have a place to stay or a job. He helped me a lot and was very nice to me. He is the reason I was accepted into the academy."

I wiggle my whiskers remembering it. It's as if it was yesterday that I was lost inside that fucking forest.

"The night before the first day on the academy, we had sex and…" What the fuck?

I stopped when Leora nearly fell from her chair.

With a little effort she manages to recover herself back into a sitting position. She then looks at me shocked and confused as she asks incredulously.

"What do you mean you two had sex?"

God, is that really such a big deal? I giggle and purr.

"Ah c'mon Leora. I had needs and he was such a nice guy… we were just having some fun."

Leora looks at me shocked, her mouth hanging open. She then recollects herself and asks with a serious face.

"Kat, how serious are you and this Nick?" What?

I don't know… I then answer unsurely.

"We're… normal you know."

She thinks for a while and asks.

"Do you love him?" Whoa… wait a second there.

"Look Leora, Nick is a nice guy and I like him and all but… love is too strong of a word for it."

She then asks confused.

"Then why are you two together?"

For fuck's sake Jack… just get out of the bathroom so that I can end this.

I take a deep breath and say.

"After we had sex Nick asked if we were together… I didn't have any reason to say no to him so…"

Leora facepaws and gives me a reprimanding look. She looks a little like Judy when she is about to nag me for something. She then says seriously.

"You have to break up with this Nick." WHAT?

"Why?" I cross my arms and glare at her.

She sighs and says.

"You like him but you don't love him…"

I interrupt her to defend myself.

"Yeah, but I like having him around… I mean… it's nice to have someone."

Leora shakes her head and asks.

"Who do you prefer having around, him or Jack?"

I look confused to her and ask.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes and says.

"You said he doesn't like Jack right? So what if he tells you that he doesn't want you hanging around with Jack anymore." He already told me that…

"Who would you choose?"

"Jack, of course." He is the best friend I ever had.

Leora puts her paws on her hips and then says.

"Then you need to put an end to this."

But…

"But he did so much for me…"

She sighs and says.

"Then the faster you break up the less you will hurt him. Don't go giving him false hopes Kat."

Damn… she… she is right. I bury my muzzle in my paws and sigh. I feel horrible.

"I'm such a bitch." I said low.

Then I hear Leora's confused voice.

"No, you're not… you're a queen." What the…? Oh… female cat.

I giggle and say softly.

"Thanks Leora." I'm glad the only other customers here are a couple of otters on the other side of the restaurant.

Leora has a smug grin on her face and says.

"I can't let my best customer screw up, can I?"

I chuckle and shake my head. She then purrs.

"So, now that we got that out of the way… what's your deal with Jacky?"

"What do you? He is my best friend."

She rolls her eyes and says.

"Sure but don't you feel something more for him?" WHAT?!

I look at her shocked and she giggles saying teasingly.

"I'm not blind you know. I noticed how relieved you were yesterday when he said he wasn't interested in me." WHAT?!

"I was not… I was the one that suggested it."

She giggles and says.

"And I saw the happy look on your face when he said it."

My tail sways in annoyance and I cross my arms.

"I didn't have any look on my face."

She wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

"So you wouldn't mind if he had said yes."

I nearly choke and answer.

"No."

She smiles innocently and tilts her head asking.

"So can I ask him again?"

"NO!"

THIS… FUCK THIS. I stand up, pick my wallet and give her the money for both mine and Jack's meals.

I turn around and see Jack at the door of the male's bathroom. He looks way better than before, he is smiling and his ears are perked up high… good thing I won't have to go look for him inside the bathroom.

"Ah, don't get mad Kat, I'm just joking." Leora teased me as I walked to Jack.

"I'm feeling way better Sweetoooaahh."

I pick him up and get the fuck out of the restaurant.

I can't believe she had the nerve to… Jack and I are best friends.

"Sweetheart, as much as I enjoy being snatched up and carried away by you, I'm still feeling a little sick." Jack said playfully.

I pull him closer to me and hug him harder as I apologize.

"Sorry Jack, I just wanted to take you to the drug store as fast as possible." And get the fuck away from Leora.

He looks at me with those big cyan blue eyes of him and smiles. He then says jokingly.

"I'm happy that you are so concerned with me but I can walk you know."

I giggle and purr.

"I know."

He chuckles and I keep walking down the street. Soon enough I see it, a small drug store between some other shops. As we approach it we can hear someone shouting inside. Jack and I look at each other and I let him stand on the ground before I open the door.

Inside there are four mammals, the fluffiest sheep I ever seen, a weasel teenager holding a large duffel bag, a raccoon wearing an expensive business suit and an old goat shouting his lungs off at the two predators.

The old goat then shuts up and the four of them look at us. The enraged goat then says loudly.

"Ah officers, good thing you are here, I was about to call the 911 anyway."

I grin sheepishly and say.

"Actually we were just passing here to get some antacids for my friend." Jack nods and rubs his belly to emphasize the point… so cute.

The goat snorts angrily and rummages through a nearby shelf before marching to us and giving Jack a little box.

"Here, now can we please focus on what's really important? My store has been robbed."

Jack takes one antacid and the raccoon speaks annoyed.

"Officers, can you just tell this senile goat that neither me nor the kid were the ones that stole his money."

The weasel nods shyly and the goat retorts angrily.

"I know these two are thieves, just arrest them."

I grow angrily and glare at him.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?"

The goat stutters for a while and finally shuts up.

Jack turns to me and asks calmly.

"Should we do something?"

I shrug and say.

"Maybe, since we are already here."

Jack scratches his chin and looks at the other mammals. He then says to me.

"You take the two predators and I take the two prey."

I nod and approach the nervous weasel and the annoyed raccoon. I give them my most friendly smile and say softly.

"Please follow me."

The three of us walk to the other side of the drug store. I stop, look at them and ask.

"What happened here?"

The little weasel just shakes nervously, hugging his duffle bag. The raccoon snorts annoyed and says offended.

"I came here to buy eye drops and that crazy goat accused me and the kid of having stolen the money from the register."

This raccoon doesn't looks like a thief. His clothes are way too expensive and his watch... I've never seen a lowlife wearing a rollex when committing a crime. I look at the cashier, the fluffy sheep.

I point at the sheep and ask.

"Didn't he see anything?"

The raccoon scoffs and says.

"That moron was in the bathroom when we entered. Then the old goat then went to check the register and you know the rest."

I turn to Jack and ask loudly.

"Hey Jack, do they have cameras here?"

Jack glances at me and shakes his head. He then turns back to the goat and the sheep. Those two look very nervous.

Okay, I think I already know who did it, but just to make sure… I look at the little weasel and say.

"Can I look inside your duffel bag?"

He shakes nervously and hugs the duffel bag even harder. He keep looking from me to the raccoon.

I look at the raccoon and say.

"I know you're innocent sir, you can go now."

The raccoon smiles happily and says thankful.

"Oh… thank you. It's good to see that there are still some mammals that know how to do their work without being blinded by senseless prejud…"

"Yeah yeah, just go already." I interrupted him and rolled my eyes. I don't have time for speeches... I have shit to do.

The raccoon nods and chuckles before walking to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going you thief?" The goat asked sharply.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack said angrily and the goat closed his mouth. Good bunny.

I kneel in front of the weasel boy and ask.

"Did you steal the money?"

He shakes his head.

"Do you have any drugs or a murder weapon inside the bag?"

He shakes his head more energetically than before and I giggle.

"Look, I need to take a look inside just to make sure, then I will let you go okay."

He gulps, nodding weakly and hands me the duffel bag. He averts his gaze and looks shamefully to the ground. What the hell is he carrying in this duffle bag anyway?

I open the bag and look inside curiously. Oh my god… there's a dildo here. But it's not just any simple dildo, oh no sir. It's a gigantic pink horse dick dildo. I look at the weasel that's nearly crouching in shame and say shocked.

"Kid… you know that there are better ways of committing suicide right?" This thing is as big as he is.

The weasel nearly tears up and says nervously.

"I-it's not for me… it's for my girlfriend."

What? Does he want to kill the poor girl?

"She's a zebra." He explained nervously.

Oooohhhh… that makes sense. I close the duffel bag and give it back to the weasel before I ask curiously.

"Where did you buy this?"

The kid looks at me shocked. Oh shit.

"It's just for… police records and stuff."

The little weasel nods slowly, I'm not sure if I fooled him. He takes a card from his pocket, gives it to me and looks at me expectantly.

I ruffle his head and say.

"You can go now kid."

He wastes no time and runs out of the store while I take a look at the card he gave me, it only has the name 'Godly Trunk', an address and a phone number in it… talk about keeping a low profile.

Whatever… I will take a look into this later. I approach Jack and the other two mammals and say.

"Jack, I already know where the money is and the fucker that took it."

"And you let them get away." The old goat said angrily.

I roared and pointed a claw at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The goat lowered his head and stayed silent.

Jack chuckles and then says.

"Yeah, the culprit is the ram." He points at the fluffy sheep.

The ram tries to get away but I grab him by his horns and pin him down to the ground.

"Oh my god, he is sooo fluffy." I purred while holding his face on the floor.

Jack chuckles and the goat says despaired.

"What are talking about? William would never steal from me."

I giggle and say.

"Then what about the money hidden in the bathroom."

Jack clears his throat and says smugly.

"Actually Sweetheart. He hid the money in his wool." What?

Jack buries his paw inside the sheep's wool and takes a few zollar bills out to prove his point.

The goat explodes in anger.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you. I should have known better after what that ewe did."

Jack then called for a cruiser to come pick up the sheep and we had to wait, hearing the goat ramble on and on about how he would hire the biggest wolf ever to be a cashier and that he would never let any sheep inside his store again.

After an eternity of waiting, two officers came, listened to our statements and took the fluffy bastard away.

We finally exit the drug store and I ask curiously.

"How did you know the money was in his wool?"

He gives me a smug look and grins.

"These ears aren't for decoration." He points at his big ears, standing perked up high in alert.

"I could hear something strange on him and I put two and two together." He grins smugly and I pick him up.

"Good one Cutie. Remember to give you a carrot later."

He chuckles and I hug him purring.

It's getting pretty late, it's almost time to go home and… oh… yeah right.

"Jack."

He looks at me and asks.

"What's up?"

"Do you still have that spare room we talked about?"

.

* * *

.

It's past dinnertime when Nick finally gets in his apartment. He opens the door, looks at me and chuckles as he says teasingly.

"You're wearing clothes Kitten. Carrots is finally rubbing off on you a little."

I take a deep breath and say seriously.

"Nick, we have to talk." My ears are down and my tail is swaying nonstop.

Nick stops grinning and closes the door. We sit at the dinner table and he asks slightly apprehensive.

"What's the matter Kitten?"

I don't know what to say… I really don't. I sigh and ask.

"Nick… do you like me?" I'm an idiot.

He smiles warmly and says softly.

"Of course I do Kitten, I love you." Oh god…

"But I don't love you Nick."

His face is frozen between shock and confusion. I take a deep breath and say.

"You are kind, funny…" His ears lean back and he gives me a puppy face.

"You were so good to me Nick and I… I…" Deep breaths, deep breaths.

"I like you… but…" Please stop looking so sad, Nick.

"You deserve someone that loves you back, Nick."

I sniff and stand up.

"I'm really sorry Nick."

He's looking at me with the saddest puppy face I have ever seen and it's not making any of this easier. I give him a little hug and then say.

"I hope we can still be friends Nick." He opens his mouth and... nothing.

I give him a little peck on top of his head and leave my keys on the table before exiting his apartment.

.

* * *

.

Jack is hopping happily in front of me as he shows me around his apartment. It has a small living room slash kitchen, one bathroom, one small guest bedroom and one master bedroom.

"This is your room Sweetheart." He said grinning widely.

I place my suitcase beside my bed and purr happily.

"Thanks Cutie."

I pick him up and hug him.

He hugs me back and buries his face in my neck. I purr and giggle.

"What's your bedroom like?" I remember how coy he was about his room when we first met in the academy.

He chuckles and says teasingly.

"Eager to get on my bed again?" I roll my eyes and place him back at the floor and as i walk to his room I purr teasingly.

"Of course I am Cutie, there's not one day that goes by…" I open the door to his bedroom and stop talking. There's a strange smell in the air… I don't even know how to describe it.

"Jack, something smells in here."

He stops grinning and suddenly says nervously.

"It's just some dirty clothes." His nose twitches nonstop and his eyes tell me he is lying… but it's none of my business and I'm tired as hell.

I shrug and start taking my shirt off as I walk back to my room but then I realize.

"Jack, just to be sure... you don't mind if I don't wear clothes inside right?"

He grins and says happily.

"Nope."

I purr satisfied taking the rest of my clothes off and throw them on a pile near my bed. God it feels good to finally feel free after a long day.

I look at Jack and give him a hug.

"Goodnight Cutie." I lick the top of his head and he rubs his head in my neck, hugging me back.

He hugs me harder, pressing himself against me. I can fell his heartbeat, his bunny heart is beating fast as hell. He is so soft.

He looks at me with those big cyan blue eyes and says softly.

"Goodnight Sweetheart."

Oh God…

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked tilting his head cutely.

I mewl and place him outside my room. Then I say nervously.

"No, everything is great. I'm just tired."

Jack nods and says.

"See you tomorrow then."

I nod.

"Yep."

I close the door, turn around, lie on my bed and curl up in a ball.

What the fuck am I going to do? That teasing cat was right. Damn it. What the fuck am I going to do now? Fucking hell, I'm not going to get any slee…

.

* * *

.

**Yes... she fell asleep.**


	22. Jack's Mistress

May 5th 2016

.

* * *

 

I wake up and look and turn my alarm off. Okay… just act natural, it's not like anything has changed.

Jack knocks on my door and asks.

"Kat are you awake yet?"

"Yes."

"I'm using the bathroom first. I'll call you when I'm done. Is that cool?"

"Sure."

"Alright, be ready in a bit Sweetheart."

Damn it… I need… I need advice.

I pick my phone and call Leora, it rings several times before she picks up saying sleepily.

"Who's it?"

She yawns and I say.

"It's Kat. We need to talk."

She groans and says annoyed.

"Kat, do you know what time is it."

I sigh.

"Leora, you were right."

She stays silent for some time and then says groggily.

"What?" For fuck's sake.

"You were right okay. You were fucking right."

"What are you… wait, are you… ahahahahaha…" Damn it woman, stop laughing.

I growl on the phone and after a while she stops and asks.

"And what do you want from me?"

I sigh and say pleadingly.

"What do I do now?"

She giggles and says smugly.

"Well the first thing you're going to do is figure out a way to break up with Nick without…"

"Already done it yesterday." I said interrupting her.

She makes a choking sound and then says shocked.

"Kat… please tell me you simply didn't go and break up without any warning." Shit…

I gulp and say apologetically.

"I did."

"Why?" She asked shocked.

My ears lean down and I defend myself.

"You said the sooner the better."

She groans and reprimands me.

"Damn it Kat. That's not something that you just drop on someone like that. I meant that you should THINK about it and then talk with him, not just slap the poor guy in the face." Oh…

She sighs and says.

"But what's done is done… so how are you and Jacky doing?"

We are not doing anything… we aren't even together.

"I didn't tell Jack yet."

"Why not?" She asked surprised.

I sigh and say despaired.

"Because I just broke up with Nick and if I approach him now he is gonna think I'm a whore that jumps from male to male… like a horny flea."

Leora starts laughing, mean bitch. After a while she stops laughing and says softly

"Don't worry. He's not going to think that."

"And I'm not even his type." I mewl weakly.

"What?" She asked nearly choking.

What? She doesn't remember?

"Jack is not into predators Leora. He said that already."

Leora then says.

"Kat, he is not into predators… he is into you."

Oh my god…

"But I'm a predator."

Leora groans and says.

"Kat… you're an idiot."

"Excuse me." I said offended and confused but she had ended the call.

I call her number two more times but she turned her phone off. Fucking great… now what do I do?

I sigh and sit on my bed, waiting for Jack to come out of the bathroom.

.

* * *

.

"Sweetheart, we're here." Jack said softly while he scratched behind my ears.

I wake up purring and yawn. Jack smiles and we leave the car.

When we enter the precinct the first thing I notice is Wolford sleeping beside Clawhauser and Judy giggling at something the cheetah said. We approach them and I ask curiously.

"Hey Claw, hey Judy, what's up with him?"

Judy giggles and says.

"He stayed up all night waiting for someone to call reporting on the savage mammal."

Wolfy's sleeping face is so cute. He is drooling all over the table.

Judy looks shyly and waves.

"Hi Jack." No…

"Hopps." Jack nodded politely.

I ask them.

"Have you seen Nick?"

Clawhauser shakes his head and Judy says.

"Nick got the day off, said he needed to do something."

Oh… okay. My ears lean down a little bit. I wanted to make sure Nick was okay after we broke up… but if he took the day off… he must okay… right?

Claw puts another donut in his mouth and Jack says.

"Don't you get sick from eating so much?"

Claw makes a happy face and shakes his head while Jack and I cringe.

"Jack, can I speak with you a little bit?" Judy asked coyly and then added.

"Privately." Tell her to fuck off, tell her to fuck off.

Jack then shrugs and says nonchalantly.

"Sure." Fucking hell.

They walk to a deserted corridor and I wait. Once they are out of my view, I drop on all fours and stalk them as stealthily as I can. I lean on the wall and peek at them, doing my best to stay concealed while I listen to their private conversation… which I have no right to listen to… as if I cared anyway.

Judy holds her paws together cutely in front of her and asks shyly.

"I… I wanted to know if you would like to see a movie at my place tonight." You little slut… why don't you throw your panties at him too?

Jack chuckles and says with a smile.

"No." YES!

Judy opens her mouth a little in shock and says shyly.

"It's just that… I was thinking… when we would take the next step in our relationship." Hopefully… never.

Jack looks confused and asks.

"Relationship? But we are just friends." Yes Jack, bury the hatchet.

"Just friends…" Judy said shocked.

"Yep." Jack said chuckling.

Judy looks very confused and says weakly.

"But we had dinner six times."

Jack nods and says.

"As friends." Thank god.

Judy's ears fall and she says.

"But you were so kind and… you listened to me and…"

Jack sighs and says.

"I was being polite, Hopps." Yes.

Judy then says expectantly.

"Then maybe we could start seeing each other as something more than friends from now on." THAT BITCH… she is walking forward, trying to lean on him.

Jack puts a paw in her way, stopping Judy in her tracks as he says.

"No." YES!

Judy then asks confused.

"Then why did you act interested in me?"

Jack chuckles and says.

"When did I act remotely interested in you Hopps?" Yes, when?

Judy scoffs and says indignantly.

"I'm a doe, you're a buck and we had dinner six times." Oh…

Jack then does a face of realization and says.

"Ah, well, Sw-Kat asked me to go on those with you and since I had nothing better to do..." Oh right… I had forgotten about that.

"So... it was just a pastime for you?"Judy asked sadly and Jack nods.

She looks disheartened and Jack says softly.

"Hopps… I'm not the problem, you are." Exactly.

"I already have someone that I like and you are not her." Oh my god… what if Leora is right?

Judy looks teary eyed and says.

"But my parents were bugging me to meet some of the fiancés they found… and I said I was already seeing a buck."

Jack then places a paw on her shoulder and says softly.

"Sucks to be you then."

Judy looks at him dumbfounded and Jack begins to turn back. Oh shit.

I stealthily return to near the front desk and act as if I had never left. Clawhauser has his face buried inside a box of donuts.

Jack returns and I ask.

"Everything alright Cutie?"

He nods and says

"Just clearing some mix ups."

I pick him up and hug him purring.

.

* * *

.

I'm sitting on the park bench waiting for Jack while I listen to some music on my phone and watch the mammals go around. I know that it's still not my lunch break but I'm a meter maid sooo… who cares.

Is that zebra a female? She must be otherwise she wouldn't be jogging wearing shorts that small. If that zebra was a male… then it would be hanging right? I mean, don't all horses have huge d…

"KAT!" Motherfucking piece of shit. I think I just had a mini heart attack. Okay just act cool. You weren't doing anything wrong.

Jack's looking at me with a serious expression.

"Hey Cutie."

I put my phone away and he says seriously.

"Look Sweetheart… you can't deny it." Oh no… he saw me. I give him my kitty face and say pleadingly.

"Jack, you don't understand… I wasn't… it was the stripes… they confused me."

He gives me a confused look and then shakes his head saying.

"Just roll with it Sweetheart." What?

He jumps on my lap like he normally does and leans on my belly as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly a gray doe, wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt appears, she is looking around for something. She has large green eyes and big eyelashes. It even looks like she has some makeup on her, nothing too much though.

She looks at us and frowns.

She walks in our direction, her hips swaying with each step. She stops in front of us, eyes me up and down and scoffs with a dark expression on her face. Oooooh… so this is what he was talking about. The female bunny says disappointed.

"You have to be joking."

Jack then says happily.

"I'm not." Now I get it… the 'You can't deny' thing. She can't take a 'no' for an answer. I pass my arms around him, hugging him close to me and purr.

"Is she bothering you Cutie?"

She glares at me and scoffs.

"You can't be serious… a buck like you… wasting your life with… this." She said disgusted waving her paw in my direction.

Jack tenses up and I hug him harder as I say angrily.

"Hey little bunny, why don't you just leave us alone?"

Her glare gets even harder and she says sharply.

"Why don't YOU leave us alone? Go and stick with your own kind, pred." What the fuck did she call me?

"And what do you mean about my kind?"

She gives a little laugh and lets her ears drop over her shoulders as she says.

"Oh please, a hunk of a buck like him would never fall for… this." She points mockingly at me.

That little… I bare my teeth and hiss.

"Are you fucking crazy? Do you think he would fall for some old battered doe like you?"

She scoffs offended and says angrily.

"If you're so sure of yourself then why don't you let him go?"

I hug Jack harder against me and retort teasingly.

"Why? He will just run away scared by your ugly ass face anyway."

She crosses her arms and tilts her head saying.

"Really, because I think he is scared of something else."

She laughs darkly and says teasingly.

"He is scared of a violent tigress that's delusional and thinks she is in a relationship with him."

THIS BITCH…

Jack hugs my arm and says angrily to the doe.

"I'm not interested in you. So fuck off."

She scoffs with indignation and says seductively.

"That's because you have never been with a REAL female. Because once you do…" She did a little sexy pose or whatever.

"You will never think of going back to a flea ridden pred again." She finishes with a wink.

THIS WHORE… I growl low and glare at her.

She smiles and says venomously.

"You know you can't make him happy with that big ugly body of yours."

I growl at the slut.

"You're not woman enough for him. A little cum dumpster like you wouldn't even get him hard." I grab Jack's crotch to emphasis my point.

She gasps offended and says angrily.

"I'm not a freaking pred that only knows how to growl! I never had any male complain about me!"

ONLY KNOW HOW TO GROWL? I WILL SHOW HER WHO ONLY KNOWS HOW TO GROWL.

"YEAH, I'M SURE YOU GIVE YOUR BROTHERS AND COUSINS A GOOD RIDING!"

She starts thumping her foot on the ground angrily.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR MANGY SAVAGE FACE OUT OF HERE AND GO BACK TO THE FILTHY FOREST YOU CAME FROM!"

OH NO SHE DIDN'T.

I sit Jack on the bench and stand up, towering over the long eared piece of shit. I grown and step forward saying.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOU LITTLE COTTON TAIL AND HOP BACK TO YOUR BURROW. I'M SURE YOU FATHER STILL HAS SOME MILK IN HIS BALLS TO SATISFY A THIRSTY INBRED WHORE LIKE YOU!"

She starts jumping in anger and screams.

"THE ONLY INBRED HERE IS YOU! MIDGET TIGER!"

THIS FUCKER. Can't this whore understand he is not into her?

I pick her by the ears and throw her on the ground while I growl

"YOU WANT SOMETHING SO BADLY UP YOUR ASS?! THEN I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING EARS OFF AND STICK THEM UP THERE IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

The little slut just stays there on the ground, staring at me in shock, her nose twitching. Then I roar.

"DID YOUR PIMP HIT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU GOT DEAF SLUT? I SAID SCRAM!"

Finally the message gets across her fucking head and she runs away. I take a deep breath and…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA ALL LOOKING AT?!" I growled and the little crowd that appeared of nowhere scrammed faster than I could blink. I then turn around to look at Jack.

He is sitting there looking at me with a dumbfounded face and I realize what I just did... fuck.

I sit beside him laughing awkwardly before I say.

"I guess I outdid myself huh." I grin widely trying to laugh it off but he keeps staring at me. I avert my gaze and look down. Really smooth Kat, really smooth.

Suddenly Jack kneels on my lap. He's staring at me wide eyed and…

OH MY GOD! He's kissing me!

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pressing his lips against mine. It's not a real kiss… there's no tongue but… it feels so good.

I hug him closer to me and close my eyes. I… I feel good.

After a while we break our kiss. We look at each other, breathing heavily, and I can feel his bunny heartbeat on his chest.

I place a paw behind his head, pull him closer and kiss him. His eyes widen in surprise but soon they close and he embraces my neck again.

I lick his lips and he doesn't fight it, I think he enjoys it. I run my paw on his back, stopping on his fluffy tail. I grab it and he moans between my licks.

"She's eating him!" A kid's voice brings us back to reality.

There's a wolf family to our right, the father's carrying the groceries while the mother holds the cub's paw. The little wolf girl is looking at us shocked with wide eyes. Her father laughs and says mockingly.

"Not now, but give them a room and it may happen." His wife elbows him… hard, and shoots us a disapproving glance before pulling both her husband and the cub away.

Jack and I separate and we look at each other in an awkward silence. He then sits beside me again and I ask confused.

"Jack… what was that?" He looks at me, his nose twitching and he says.

"I love you."

I mew weakly and he says jokingly.

"Was it too soon?"

I stare him wide eyed and ask shocked.

"Since when?"

He smiles bitterly and says.

"It's been a few months now."

I open my mouth in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack holds his paws together and chuckles.

"In the beginning I thought it was just a sexual attraction but my whole my mother told me again and again how predators killed my father and how they were the worst."

He sighs.

"It was hard for me to… come to terms with what I was feeling for you. At the beginning I thought it was just a sexual attraction but… later I realized that it wasn't just that… it was more."

He looks at me with those big cyan blue eyes and says.

"But you were together with the fox… and you were happy, so I just kept quiet." All this time…

I grab him and place him on my lap while I hug him.

"Then why tell me now Jack?"

He smiles shyly.

"I listened to you and Leora talking yesterday and…" He just shrugged.

He listened to it… I then ask hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday Jack? Do you know how troubled I was last night?"

He chuckles and says.

"Troubled? I went to your room three times and you were sleeping like a rock."

I then purr.

"Yeah… but I could be sleeping like a rock with MY bunny."

He smiles and asks softly.

"So… what does this make us, Sweetheart?"

I smile, lick his lips and purr.

"I love you too Cutie… so why don't you figure it out?" I place him on the bench and stand up. My tail rubs against his face and I start walking leisurely, making my way to the restaurant, a few seconds later Jack's already by my side. I pick him up and hug him as I walk.

.

* * *

.

We arrive at Leora's restaurant and she greets us with a teasing grin.

"Hi Kat." Her fucking shit eating grin gets wider.

"Hi Jacky." She said purring.

I look at her and she laughs awkwardly. We go to our usual table and I order a fish portion. Jack keeps looking at the menu.

Leora giggles and purrs.

"What's it going to be Jacky?"

I look at her and she stops grining.

"I want this salad but without vinegar."

She nods and passes our orders to the kitchen.

When she comes back she says.

"Kat can we talk on the bathroom really quick."

"Sure."

We enter the female's bathroom and she says excitedly.

"Oh my god, you two look so cute together!"

"How do you… right, of course you would know." I said shaking my head. She is the one who got us together anyway.

She giggles and says.

"Of course I know. Especially after you glared me to the death every time I called him Jacky."

I sigh and say.

"I didn't glare… and don't call him that."

She giggles and says.

"Alright."

She keeps looking at me and I ask.

"Are we done?"

She shakes her head and says teasingly.

"Details, I want the details."

.

* * *

.

After entertaining Leora with the wondrous tale of how a tigress and a buck got together, I had lunch and dragged myself through a few more hours of tedious meter maid work.

Later Jack drove us back to his apartment.

I just finished drying up after taking a shower and now I'm standing in front of Jack.

I smile and ask.

"So… let's go to bed?"

Jack nods happily and opens the door to his room. His bed is way bigger than mine was.

I ignore the dirty clothes smell while I lay on the bed and purr, his sheets are super soft and they smell like him.

Jack's grinning like a madman. He takes his boxers off and throws them on the ground. He's so cute.

He jumps on the bed and lies beside me. I pull him closer until our bodies are together and purr.

I run my paws along his well toned tiny back and he shudders. Jack caresses my neck and kisses me. He then starts rubbing his face on my neck. I grab his tail and he shivers, letting out a stifled moan… and poking my belly with his dick.

I purr and say jokingly.

"Cutie, pointing a weapon against an officer is a crime."

"I consider this self defense Sweetheart."

He chuckles and takes some distance from me. His penis is fully erect now. It is four inches long… I think, and has the same thickness that a human finger would have.

"Oooh, it is so…" I look at his happy face and choke on my words.

"Humn… manly." I said with a sheepish grin.

He rolls his eyes.

"It's okay Sweetheart, you don't have to patronize me."

I lick the top of his head and say softly.

"Sorry Cutie, you know I didn't mean it in a bad way."

He smiles and gives me a small kiss.

"I know."

We look each other for a while and I ask.

"Do you… want me to help you with that?"

He looks at me surprised and his mouth opens. His chin shivers a little and then he gives me a conflicted look as if he is an addict that got out of rehabilitation just to find a pile of drugs in front of him.

He then takes a deep breath, smiles and says softly.

"No… I want our first time to be special and… I want to be able to give back to you… not just receive." Oooh he is so sweet.

"Me too Cutie." I purred and gave him a big lick on the cheek.

I then ask curiously.

"Then how are you going to deal with it?"

He opens his mouth happily but then freezes before coughing awkwardly. He then says coyly.

"Can you shut your eyes for a while Sweetheart?" Oh… sure I guess. I close my eyes and he gets into action.

I feel him leaving the bed and I can hear him opening his closet. What the hell is he doing? I open my eyes and… oh.

Jack is holding a very VERY big stuffed tiger… the damn thing is bigger than he is. He looks at me and freezes.

"Sweetheart… this is not what it looks like." He said unconvincingly. The weird smell got way worse now that he got the tiger out of the closet. Oh god, it's not the smell of dirty clothes… it's that tiger, it's reeking of sex, sweat and semen. Jack chuckles awkwardly and says.

"Okay, this is exactly what it looks like."

Heh, funny, the stuffed tiger is wearing clothes… wait… aren't those? The tiger is wearing one of my shirts and one of my panties. Didn't I lose those like… months ago when I still was at the academy? Jack notices where I'm looking at and says low.

"They… they smelled like you." Ah.

"Mew." Fucking hell… I tried to say something and this is what got out.

Jack takes a deep breath and says.

"Sweetheart, you hug me all the time… and I'm a bunny… a buck. I have needs, lots and lots of needs that I needed help to take care of." He hugs the stuffed tiger's neck and says.

"The more you hugged me the worse it was but you just kept hugging me." But you're so soft and cuddly and cute… how could I not do it?

"She helped me with those needs, without her I think I would have gone insane." I… I…

"I didn't know it was such a big problem… sorry."

Jack smiles and says softly.

"It's okay Sweetheart, you didn't know."

I nod and ask dumbfounded.

"Since… when this is going on?"

He looks at the stuffed tiger and smiles.

"At the academy I would keep her inside the trunk of my car and would sneak every night to meet her." Oh…that's humn… sweet.

He takes a step in my direction.

"Please don't bring that thing to our bed." I don't want him bringing that thing near me.

He shakes his head and says happily.

"Just give me fifteen maybe twenty minutes."

Jack then enters the guest room with the stuffed tiger. After all he said... I don't know if I should feel honored, creeped out or jealous.

Thirty minutes later he took a shower and came to bed.


	23. Judy's bad day

May 5th 2016

.

* * *

 

Jack looks at me and says with a smile.

"Sucks to be you then." His voice sounds almost cheery, as if he was praising me.

And just like that, he turns around and leaves me alone. He doesn't even look back. So… that's it?

"He never… even cared." I mutter sadly. I'm only an acquaintance to him.

I sniff and push back my tears. I can't let the other officers see me like this, proving the emotional bunny stereotype right. I walk back to talk the way I came and stop looking at Jack.

Why did I have to get my hopes up? I thought he was just shy… but nooo, of course the best looking and most polite buck I ever met had to like someone else. Nothing can be easy for Judy Hopps. He stands near Kat and smiles.

Why did he have to be so… perfect? He is handsome, has the same dream job as me and… and he doesn't like me.

Kat picks Jack up like a stuffed animal and hugs him purring. She is always doing that. That is so wrong. She shouldn't treat him as if he was her toy just because he's a bunny, it's degrading. But she doesn't care and does it anyway.

Jack seems to like it though. He's smiling now way more than in any of our "dates". Kat places him back on the ground and ruffles his head playfully and he chuckles… he never laughed in our "dates"… sigh.

Kat giggles and walks to the bull pen. I've seen several tigers and big felines since I came to Zootopia but she is so different from all of them. The way she talks, acts and even the way she moves is different.

Jack grins and goes after her.

I sigh and walk into Clawhauser's direction now that Jack went away. When I approach Ben looks at me and says concerned.

"Judy what happened?"

I jump, sit on the table and answer.

"I talked to Jack about that thing we were talking the other day Ben." Clawhauser thinks a little and then asks softly.

"Oh yeah and what did he say?" He already knows it didn't go well.

I sigh and say.

"He said we were just friends."

Ben looks at me with a sad face and pats my back saying.

"But was that all he said?"

I shake my head.

"He also said he already liked someone."

Ben nods and gestures to his donuts, I shake my head politely.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult Ben?" I asked sadly and he kept silent.

I look at him and say nervously.

"My parents kept asking me if I had found someone and then Jack appeared and everything was going great but then all of a sudden he…" I sigh and say sadly.

"He does that." My eyes are feeling moist again. Why didn't I notice that he was just being polite to me? Bucks are usually so aggressive when it comes to relationships.

"Judy, don't be like that, you're still so young." Clawhauser said trying to cheer me up but…

"I'm getting old Ben, old and unmarried. I don't want to become a desperadoe."

He looks at me confused and asks.

"Despera what?"

I sigh and avert my eyes as I say.

"Desperadoe."

He keeps looking at me with a confused face and I explain.

"Bunnies normally get married at a very young age. It's pretty uncommon for a doe my age to be single."

I sigh.

"It's actually harder for old does to find a partner than it is for a buck. Some does get so despaired that they…"

Ben then interrupts me saying cheerfully.

"Get called desperadoes… that so c…" He covers his mouth and looks at me apologetically. I giggle and he relaxes.

He then asks confused.

"But I thought that you didn't wants kits Judy, so why are you so desp… humn… concerned about being alone?"

I avert my eyes and plead.

"Do you promise not to laugh Ben?"

He nods vigorously looking at me expectantly.

"After Nick and Kat got together… he was so much happier than he was before Ben. He didn't have to spend his nights alone and he had someone to share his laughs with and… I wanted a little of that."

"You wanted a little of Kat?" Ben asked shocked.

I look at him and say.

"What? No… I just didn't want to be alone Ben."

He sighed relieved and said chuckling.

"Ooooh, that makes sense." Wh… sometimes I wonder… what goes on inside his head.

I roll my eyes and point out the obvious.

"Ben. First, Nick is my best friend… second, I'm female and Kat too and third… I'm a bunny and she is a tigress."

Ben gives me a pouting face.

"I know a squirrel that's married to a cougar and they are very happy, species are not everything you know."

I sigh and apologize.

"It's not the different species…" Not only that.

"Kat and I are just too different from each other. Have you ever noticed the way she talks?" She sounds like a sailor having a bad day.

Ben nods and says giggling.

"Oh and the way flirts around is so unlike you too." Yeah the…

"WHAT?" She flirts? With who? Holy carrots, Nick is going to be so mad.

Ben then says nervously.

"It's not that I think you don't have any feminine appeal it's just…"

I place a paw in his mouth to shut him up and ask serious.

"Ben… is Kat cheating on Nick?"

He looks at me wide eyed and I remove my paw from his mouth… eeeeew it's covered in donut's frosting.

"I didn't say that she was cheating on him… just that she flirts around."

I put my paws on my hips and glare at him.

"Ben that's a very serious thing to say."

Clawhauser looks down. I then ask.

"Ben, who is she flirting with?" Nick deserves to know… I just can't believe she would do it to him.

Ben fidgets uncomfortably in his chair and says low.

"It's not like that… it's just. She does things to Jack that we felines normally do to the ones we are interested you know… like really interested." Wha…

"She purrs and rubs herself on him." He said low as if he was saying a curse word.

"Hahahahaha." A tiger and a bunny, that's just ridiculous. After a while I stop laughing and say happily to Clawhauser.

"Thanks Ben." I can always count on him to cheer me up.

I jump down from the table and he says.

"You're welcome… I guess." He's so humble. I walk to the bull pen feeling a lot better.

.

* * *

.

I'm feeling a lot worse. The first thing I saw when I entered was Jack sitting comfortably on Kat's lap. He doesn't need to do that… he just has to get a slightly higher chair but noooo he has to fall into the cute bunny stereotype and act like a stuffed toy… going against everything we do to be taken more seriously.

I sit at my chair… alone and wait for Chief Bogo to come.

After a while he appears and starts giving the assignments. He then calls Wolford and asks about the savage case. Poor Wolford, he is so sleepy.

"No one called today to report the savage, Chief." He said tired.

Wolford sits again and the Chief talks with Higgins.

I glance back, over my shoulder and look at Jack. His eyes are closed and Kat is caressing his ears… she really shouldn't do that. It gives others the wrong impression… and it's wrong to touch a bunny's ears.

"Savage, Rider, parking duty."

Jack jumps from Kat's lap. Kat stands up and walks happily in front of him as they leave the room. The way Kat walks… it has that fluid, graceful even, feline motion in it, but… there's something so… estrange about it.

She passes by my side and Jack follows her closely, he has a wide grin on his face… he never grinned like that to me.

"Hopps." Chief called me.

"Yes Chief."

He then says without looking at me.

"Since Wilde got the day off, just focus on your reports about the missing mammals and the stolen diamonds."

I nod.

"Alright Chief." Soon after he leaves me alone in the room.

.

* * *

.

I groan and throw myself on my bed.

It took me forever to finish the reports and drag myself to take a metro home.

I'm so tired. This day was horrible… if at least Nick was there to talk with me… sigh. I open my laptop and play a random movie on Pawflix.

Heh, if Nick was there he would probably have been mad at Jack. He would go on for hours saying things like 'That bunny is a wolf in disguise' or 'I don't trust him around Kitten' and I would laugh it off...

But what if Nick's right?

Jack doesn't talk with any other officer but Kat, not even Clawhauser. He's always together with her, lets her hug him all the time, he even sits on her lap for carrots sake. And Jack said that he already had someone he liked… but he's a bunny and she's a tiger… it can't be her… right?

And there's Clawhauser saying Kat flirts with Jack.

Maybe it's their thing… like when I call Nick a dumb fox and he calls me a sly bunny… yeah… that's probably right, there's no way a bunny and a tiger could be together. Not that I think it's wrong or anything but how would that work I'm not against it I just…

My cell phone rings. My parents are calling me… sigh. Okay, just like Nick taught you, big smile and cheery voice. I accept the call and say.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad."

They smile and Dad asks.

"Hey Jude how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." I lie.

Mom chuckles and says happily.

"That's good to hear hun. So your father and I were talking the other day." This can't be good. Every time she starts like that it's never something good.

"We wanted to meet that buck you talked about." Sweet cheese and crackers.

I grin and say.

"Mom, Jack is shy. I don't want to scare him off." I shouldn't be lying.

My mom scoffs and says annoyed.

"Scare him off? I think we have the right to see the buck that's courting our daughter." But he isn't courting… he doesn't like me.

My dad chuckles and says.

"C'mon Jude, just humor your mother a bit."

I sigh and send them a picture that I took of Jack.

"There, I sent you two a picture of him."

Mom looks excited while Dad picks his phone and opens the photo. Mom blushes and says.

"Oh my… he is quite dashing." I know that… you don't have to tell me.

Dad nods blushing... BLUSHING?

Okay, that's enough. I clear my throat and say.

"Hey… I'm pretty tired so..."

"Oh, sure. Get your rest. Goodbye sweetie, we love you."Mom said cheerful.

Dad smiles.

"Bye Jude." And the call ends.

I groan loudly.

"If they find out he isn't my boyfriend they are going to annoy me to death."

"WHEN they find out the truth. You don't have the best poker face." Pronk said teasingly from the other side of the wall.

"SHUT UP, leave the Meter Maid alone. Can't you see she got dumped?" Bucky retorted annoyed.

"Don't tell me to shut up. You shut up."

Before they begin one of their endless arguments I knock on the wall a few times.

"Guys, could you please be quiet. I had a rough day at work." I pleaded.

They responded me with muffled apologies and I relaxed.

All I need is a good night of sleep to forget everything that happened to… my phone buzzes again… sigh.

Nick sent me a message.

"Get here early tomorrow and bring a dress."

Dress? I don't even have a dress. Silly fox. I put my laptop away and get comfortable before trying to sleep.


	24. Making Up

May 6th 2016

.

* * *

 

I knock on Nick's apartment door. He asked me to come early and five a.m. is the earliest I could manage.

After a while the door opens and…

"Hahahaha what's that on your muzzle Slick? Hahahaha…"

His face is all covered in green goo and he is wearing a long bathrobe. He chuckles and invites me in.

"Yeah laugh all you want Carrots, the results will be worth it." He looks so ridiculous.

I enter and ask.

"Seriously, what's that on your face?"

He smiles widely and says cheerfully.

"It's a beauty product, Carrots."

He then looks me up and down and asks disapprovingly.

"Where's the dress?"

I giggle, putting my paws on my hips and say.

"Nick, I've never owned a dress in my whole life."

He groans and says unhappily.

"But you needed one for the plan."

Before I can ask what 'The Plan' is, he enters the bathroom and closes the door. The bedroom's door is open and… huh… Kat's not on the bed.

"Nick, where's Kat?" It's still too early for her to be on the precinct.

He takes a while to answer me.

"Not here." He said jokingly.

I can see that on my own.

"I'm serious here Nick."

"She left me." His response was fast and there's not even a hint of his usual playfulness in it.

She left him… but… they…

I knock on the bathroom door and call him shocked.

"Nick! What do you mean by she left?" They were so happy together.

He doesn't open the door but he answers me.

"She broke up with me Carrots."

He suddenly opens the door and I gasp. His uniform is clean. His fur is nearly shining and all groomed. He smiles, his teeth pearly white… way too white. Did he do a teeth whitening process?

He then says determined.

"But I'm going to get her back… and you're helping me Carrots."

I look at him dumbfounded and ask.

"Nick, what happened? How can I help you? What happened between you and Kat?"

He sighs and points to the couch. We sit side by side and he says.

"I don't know what happened. Two days ago I came back from work and she said she didn't love me and that we should break up."

"What?" I can't believe it. Why would she say something so cruel to him? When I find that tigress I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

He sighs and says.

"Then she said that it wasn't fair to me and that I deserved someone that loved me back." Oh… she… that's actually sweet but… she hurt him.

"She said she was sorry and that she liked me very much and would like for us to continue being friends." Poor Nick…

Nick's serious face lasts for a few seconds before turning into his usual smug one. He doesn't want to show it but I know he is upset. I hug him and he places a paw on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nick. I know how happy you were."

He then says.

"Someone hustled me Carrots. I got soft, left my guard down and I got hustled."

Hustled?

"Nick what are you talking about."

He looks at me and says.

"Someone tricked her, Carrots, I'm sure of it."

I break the hug and look at him. Is he talking about Jack? After what Clawhauser said to me yesterday… no it can't be.

"Nick, Kat is not a little cub. She couldn't have been tricked."

He sighs and says.

"Yes she could. She is so naïve, kind and sweet… I should have been paying more attention to her."

"Nick. Are we talking about the same tigress here?" I said shocked.

"Naïve? Kind? Sweet?"

He scoffs and says.

"I didn't think you would understand Carrots."

I put my paws on my hips and ask.

"Why? Because I'm not male, is that it?"

"No Carrots, it's because no one ever looked at you like you were a no good thief." He blurted out annoyed.

I… I…

He smiles and apologizes.

"Sorry Carrots. It's just that… she was one of the only mammals that never looked at me with distrust for being a fox." Like I looked at you with distrust the first time… right.

He looks down.

"She always treated me just like she treated anyone else. She is friendly to everyone. Sure she is a little strange sometimes but that's part of why she is so cute."

I never thought about it that way. I feel Nick's paw on my shoulder and he says.

"You okay there?"

My ears are down. I sigh and apologize.

"I'm sorry Nick… when I first met you I didn't trust you because you were a fox and now I'm judging Kat just because she has a foul mouth…"

He places a finger on my lips and says.

"Carrots, we have been over this already. How many times are you going to apologize?"

I nod and he removes his finger from my mouth and says mockingly.

"But she does have a foul mouth… that's for sure."

I giggle a little and ask him.

"What do you need my help with Slick?" He said it a few times.

He grins and then says.

"I need you to seduce Savage." WHAT?

I glare at him and say angrily.

"So that's why you wanted me to wear a dress? And what happened to Jack being a tailhole and that I shouldn't talk with him?"

He then explains.

"I need to cover all the possible suspects and I'm pretty sure he's involved in it somehow, he's Kitten best friend." He spat the last words as poison.

I then say annoyed.

"But he said he doesn't like me Nick. He said he likes someone el…"

Wait a second. Kat broke up with Nick. Jack said he already likes someone else. Clawhauser said that Kat flirts with Jack. Kat and Jack arrived together on the precinct yesterday.

"Sweet merciful carrot… Kat left you for Jack."

Nick then says.

"Carrots… she is a tiger and he is just a bunny…" Yeah, right. They couldn't.

He then continues.

"… but you still need to seduce him, Carrots… just to be sure. I don't want him getting in my way."

I then say.

"Nick… there's a tiny problem with your ingenious plan. I never seduced anyone… ever… and Jack has made it crystal clear that he is not interested in me."

He then smiles and says smugly.

"Don't worry Carrots. I have just what you need."

He leaves the room and a while later comes back with a box in his paws.

"Slick?"

He grins and says.

"This is a makeup box."

Oh no.

"Nick, I don't want to use makeup."

He then makes a puppy face.

"But you want to help me… don't you?" Yes but…

"And you want to make Jack interested in you… don't you?"

He gives me the puppy face until I give up resisting. But I still say.

"Nick, do you know how to apply makeup?" Because I sure don't.

He grins smugly and says.

"Don't worry Carrots. I used this for a con once."

.

* * *

.

I keep looking myself at the car mirror while Nick drives to the precinct. He applied blush, eye shadow, lipstick and some other things whose names I don't even know of on my face.

I try to ignore Nick's perfume and ask.

"Okay, I got the makeup so now what?"

Nick chuckles and says teasingly.

"Now my dear Carrots you're going to use your feminine wiles to get Savage's attention while I use my natural foxy charm to get Kitten back."

I look at him disbelievingly.

"Nick! What feminine wiles?"

Nick rolls his eyes and says.

"Come on Carrots you're a bunny, a very cute one at that ouch." I give him a soft punch to his arm for calling me cute.

He whines a little and continues.

"You have all the guns, just use them. Let out your inner seductress."

I look at him dumbfounded. Inner seductress? Who does he think I am?

He glances at me and rolls his eyes saying.

"You're a bunny and he is a bunny… just do what bunnies do best."

I look at him shocked and ask outraged.

"So just because I'm a doe and he is a buck you think we are going to… to…" I slap my paws together to show him what I mean.

He grins and says happily.

"That's the plan Carrots." He just said that… AAARRRGGHH THIS FOX. I punch his arm again… for real this time.

He opens his mouth to speak and I punch him again before I say angrily.

"NICK! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?"

He tries to say some dumb idiotic thing again but he just whines as I keep punching him.

"YOU DUMB… STUPID…IDIOTIC FOX." I can't believe he… I just want to punch his stupid smug face.

I throw a punch at his face but he blocks it with his arm. He whines loudly and says fearfully.

"Carrots!" Don't 'Carrots' me. I keep barraging his dumb face with punches and he keeps blocking them. Suddenly he screams.

"CARROTS!"

I hear a loud horn and see a truck coming into our direction, he steers the wheel and dodges the truck. He nearly loses control of the car and after some agonizing moments he manages to park the car near an ice cream shop. We both sigh relieved.

He chuckles and says.

"This was a close call."

He looks at me with that stupid grin of his and I slap his face. I unfasten my seatbelt and Nick grabs my arm saying.

"Carrots, wait!"

I try to shake my arm of his hold. I say hurt.

"You said that I should mate with him Nick… just because I'm a bunny."

He said that even after I agreed to help him. Nick then says.

"Carrots I didn't mean it like that."

"Really Nick? Because to me it sounded as if you were calling me a whore."

I glare at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't help you get Kat back… maybe I should convince Jack to do what bunnies do best with Kat."

He sighs and apologizes.

"It was just a joke Carrots."

I hold back my tears and retort angrily.

"It wasn't a joke to me. Just because I'm a bunny…"

He pulls me closer and hugs me, saying softy.

"It was a very bad joke Carrots and I'm sorry. You know that I would never judge you like that."

He leans his muzzle on top of my head and gives me a little lick… eeew. Sigh… it's hard getting mad at him.

"Sorry Nick, I overreacted a little bit."

He breaks the hug and says.

"It's okay Carrots. I deserved it."

I get back to my seat and fasten my seatbelt while he starts the car.

A while later I say.

"Nick. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Carrots."

I look at him and ask.

"Nick… why is it that you're always so protective of Kat as if the whole world was out there to get her away from you?"

He then says dryly.

"Well, someone took her away." Yeah… but…

He sighs and continues.

"She is a high value asset to them Carrots." What?

He notices that I don't have a clue about what he is talking about and explains.

"She is a tiger Carrots. The most coveted predators ever since Gazelle appeared."

I then ask.

"What does Gazelle have to do with anything?"

He scoffs indignantly and says.

"C'mon Carrots. Those tiger's dancers she has. Can you honestly tell me that you never gawked at them?"

My blushing ears are the only answer he needs. He then says.

"Tigers have that exotic fur pattern and ever since Gazelle appeared they became some kind of… of premium predators."

Oh my… Nick is an idiot.

"Nick… that's ridiculous."

He then retorts.

"No Carrots, it's the truth"

I can't believe he is blurting out this nonsense.

"Nick… that's specist... I think."

He then says.

"That's not the only reason Carrots."

I roll my eyes and ask teasingly.

"Oh please. Tell me the other reasons then."

He nods and says.

"Kitten is the cutest tiger there is."

"Nick, that's not true." She is anything but cute.

He smiles and asks.

"Really? Then who is cuter? Fangmire or Kitten."

What… just because Fangmire is the only other tigress on the precinct… sigh. I answer him.

"Well, Kat is. But that's just because she is so small compared to Fangmire and Kat does that cute face sometimes… oh… you're right."

He grins smugly.

"I'm always right Carrots."

I roll my eyes at him and he chuckles continuing his argument.

"There's also the problem that she is far too friendly with everyone. And she has an obsession with touching and petting fluffy things."

That I didn't know. I ask.

"Is that it?"

He then grins widely and says.

"But the most important thing is the way her hips and tail sway when she walks… it's mesmerizing." His grin grows wider and he even drools a little… perverted fox.

But at last I discovered what's wrong with the way Kat walks. But fact that males may look at her with perverted thoughts because of that… is disgusting.

Nick licks the drool of his muzzle and finishes.

"That's the reason Carrots."

I nod in silence and look at the window. I never expected Nick to be… such a sicko.

.

* * *

.

As we arrive at the precinct's parking lot I start getting cold feet. I grab Nick's arm and say.

"Nick, this isn't going to work. I… I can't do it."

He looks at me and smiles saying.

"Carrots, you're the cutest bunny there is. Of course you can do it."

I shake my head and say.

"It's not that Nick. Kat's my friend and what if, as unlikely as it sounds, she DID leave you for Jack. Even if she hurt you at least she was truthful to you… what kind of friend would I be if I hit on her male?"

He says annoyed.

"I'm her male Carrots… he or whoever stole her is just a dirty rat."

I look down in shame and he says softly.

"Look Carrots. He's a bunny, I knew he had some delusions of grandeur about Kitten but he doesn't have what it takes… I suspect him but there are bigger players on the board."

"Then why do you need my help then, Nick?"

I look up and he answers.

"Because he still hates me… I know it. And he is going to do everything he can to make sure Kitten doesn't come back to me. So I need your help with him… and well, you were interested in him anyway."

I have to tell him.

"Jack didn't just tell me he liked someone else. He said that he was never interested in me Nick. He just saw me as a friend at best… he doesn't care about me."

His face contorts in anger for a moment but then he grins widely and says cheerful.

"Okay, new plan. You seduce him and when he is head over heels for you, you go and laugh on his face, saying you don't want him." He grins evilly.

I look at him dumbfounded and say.

"Nick… that's not what I meant at all…"

He gives me a puppy face and begs.

"Please Carrots… I ask you so little." AAAAAAHHHH FINE!

Sigh, I nod and he looks at me happily, wagging his tail.

"That's the spirit Carrots." He said cheerfully. He then straights my back and says.

"Okay, first things first, act with confidence. Don't think that you can't do it. Second, try to look cute, that's easy for you. Third, gently touch his arm and call his name, that helps a lot." Whoah whoah….

"Nick, what are you talking about?"

He rolls his eyes as he answers.

"How you're going to seduce him Carrots."

I roll my eyes and ask.

"And you know that these things work because…?"

He facepaws and says.

"It's all little things that I learned when I dressed up for a con and…" He stops and looks me wide eyed.

"You never heard this Carrots."

I… I… I nod and drop the subject.

.

* * *

.

As we walk to the precinct Nick checks himself using his phone's screen as a mirror. He licks his front teeth and grins to himself. He then glances at me and asks teasingly.

"How do I look Carrots?"

I roll my eyes and answer.

"Better than you normally do… but that's not a hard feat so…"

He chuckles and I giggle a little and we arrive in front of the precinct's doors.

We enter the precinct and the first thing I see is Clawhauser happily stuffing himself with donuts. He really needs to vary a little, maybe eat some greens. I playfully nudge Nick with my elbow and joke.

"Which side do you think the donut is going to be stuck today Slick? ...Slick? …Nick?" He stopped and is scowling at something. I follow his gaze and… oh.

Kat is talking excitedly with a raccoon while Jack silently listens by her side.

The raccoon must be in his late thirties… he looks very fit for a raccoon. He's wearing a very expensive tuxedo and… is that a pure gold watch? Well… I have to admit that he looks dashing in that outfit.

Kat's giggling a lot and suddenly he offers her his tail, she leans down and… oh… she's stroking his tail. Nick growls angrily and says.

"It's him… the coon."

Nick keeps glaring at him and then it hits me… the raccoon is Kat's new boyfriend. He has a fluffy tail, just like Nick. He looks a little smug, just like Nick… well, Nick oozes smugness. And he obviously has a lot of money… something Nick doesn't have.

Jack then says something and both Kat and the raccoon chuckle. They then walk away while the raccoon strolls slowly in our direction.

Nick's face becomes a mask and he smiles. It's always impressive how easily he hides what he's thinking. Nick steps in front of the raccoon, surprising the mammal. Nick then apologizes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

I come closer and the raccoon says politely.

"No problem at all. Humn… wouln't you be Officer Wilde?"

Nick chuckles and says.

"Unless they admitted another fox on the force." Slick as always.

The raccoon smiles and says.

"I'm Meeko." He shakes Nick's paw and looks at me. He gawks for a few seconds and them says.

"And you would be Officer Hopps… right?"

I nod and greet the girlfriend thief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Meeko."

I go for a pawshake but he takes my paw and kisses it. He then says.

"Meeting such a charming young lady, the pleasure is all mine." I blush and take my paw away hastily.

He… he is a predator… he already got Kat… how many more does he needs?

Meeko chuckles and says.

"Well, it was good meeting you two."

Before he can walk away Nick asks curiously.

"You look like an important mammal Meeko, did you have business with the Chief."

The raccoon smiles and says proudly.

"Indeed I did."

Nick nods and asks.

"It must have been something very important if you had to come here personally."

Meeko shakes his head and says.

"No, I just wanted to have a friendly chat with an officer I wanted to meet again. It's not every day that I can mix business with pleasure." He grins and Nick shivers a little. I can see it in his eyes, he is mad.

I want to say something but if I butt in now I may end up disturbing Nick's plan… whatever his plan is.

Nick nods and grins showing all his teeth before he says venomously.

"It's not every day that you steal another male's mate is it? Proving the thieving raccoon stereotype in the lowest way possible."

Meeko's face freezes for a second. Suddenly his muzzle contorts in rage and he spits furiously.

"What did you call me?"

Nick bares his teeth snarling.

"Exactly what you heard."

I need to do something… they are going to fight here. I look around and the only other officer around is Clawhauser and he has his head inside a donut's box… sigh.

Meeko scoffs indignantly.

"I'm not going to just stay here and listen to the vile insults of a mammal that not long ago was a common street thug." Hey, Nick wasn't a thug.

Meeko walks past us and Nick says darkly.

"I better never see you here again you dirty thief."

Meeko stops and looks back with a scowl on his face as he says darkly.

"You're going to regret this day Wilde."

He then walks away. His tail looks strange from this angle… more stiffly than it should be.

After the raccoon left Nick lets out a big sigh and says.

"I should have played that better… shit."

"Nick, don't curse!" I reprimanded him.

He rolls his eyes and mumbles an apology.

I then ask him.

"Nick, did you notice there was something wrong with his tail?"

He answers uninterested.

"It was one of those fancy prosthetic tails.

He shrugged and started making his way to the bullpen. But he left me thinking… Kat was stroking Meeko's tail but… oh crackers.

I run after Nick and say nervously as he stops at the bull pen's door.

"Nick. What if Kat had just asked to feel his prosthetic tail? He was being nice to us before you called him… Nick? ...Nick? "

He's scowling at something… oh no. I look inside the bull pen and see Kat giggling nonstop. She is groping Snarlov's arm while he grins and flexes his biceps to look stronger… sweet cheese Kat… can't you stop groping people?

Nick bares his fangs. No, no, no, no…not again. I enter the bullpen and hear Kat softly asking Snarlov.

"…how about today after our expedient? Would it be a good time for you?" Holy carrots… Kat and Snarlov… it… it all makes sense. Snarlov has a fluffy tail, just like Nick. He is an officer, just like Nick. And he is a canine, just like Nick… but he is bigger… and Kat's a deviant that's into canines… it all makes sense.

Snalov grins and nods saying.

"Sure thing, we can meet a…"

Someone howls and Snarlov freezes. Kat then asks confused.

"Snar? Is something wrong?"

Snar?! You already gave him a pet name… you vile woman… you broke Nick's heart. I hear another howl and then Snarlov loses control and begins howling, a while later Wolford joins him.

Kat seems confused for a while but then starts laughing.

"Sweetheart, come here a sec!" Jack called from their chair in the back of the room. You could call her by her name you know… no reason to call her like that.

Kat shakes her head and says between giggles.

"Bye Snar, see you later."

Before I can say anything Wolford stands up. He stopped howling. He is glaring at the door. I look back and Nick is glaring at Snarlov, who just now recovered and is assessing the situation.

Snarlov glares at Nick. He and Wolford walk past me and stand in front of him. I run past them and stand beside Nick. I'm not going to leave my partner alone.

"What's the big idea Wilde?" Wolford asked angrily.

"Do you think it's funny to start a howl? Tease the wolves a little bit, huh?" Snarlov asked very annoyed.

Nick scoffed and retorted back.

"And stealing my girlfriend was funny?"

Both wolves freeze. Snarlov tilts his head to the side and asks confused.

"Girlfriend?"

Nick crosses his arms and says accusingly.

"Don't try to act innocent. I saw the way you were acting around Kitten just now."

Wolford covers his face with his paws and starts chuckling. Snarlov then defends himself.

"Look Wilde. First, I have the right to show off a little when someone is praising me. Second, she was asking if she could use my computer later since she isn't in the system yet and I said that all I had to do was type my password and be done with it." Oh… that's actually true.

He then brushes the fur off his arm and shows some nasty scars underneath it.

"Third, she was concerned about my arm that she clawed the other day." Kat did that? That's terrible.

Snarlov crosses his arms.

"And last of all. Rider is Savage's mate so I don't know what the…" Jack's mate? I was right! Jack stole Kat from Nick. I should have never should have underestimated a fellow bunny… oh…oh carrot… why did I have to be right? That's horrible.

"Savage's Mate!? She is mine!" Nick growls angrily.

Snarlov then says confused.

"No… I'm pretty sure she is Savage's mate." He keeps staring Nick with a confused look on his face. Nick's face is contorted with anger but I can see that it's not directed at Snarlov.

Wolford, that's was chuckling until now, suddenly stops and says serious.

"Wilde said that someone stole his girl… and that his girl was Rider…"

He starts grinning and says teasingly.

"You lost your mate to a bunny... a fox lost his mate to a bunny hahahaha." That's mean… that's not funny at all.

Both Wolford and Snarlov start laughing hard. Nick's face is contorted in anger and frustration.

Snarlov says between laughs.

"Hahah you're an omega now ahahahah you're an omega, Wilde hahaha…." Omega? Is that a title?

I glare at them and say sharply.

"That's not funny guys. Stop being jerks."

Wolford says between laughs.

"Sorry haha Hopps, didn't see you there ha…" He glances at me and freezes.

Wolford grabs Snarlov by his muzzle and forces him to look at me. Snarlov also stops laughing… good.

I cross my arms and say.

"You shouldn't have laughed that was not…"

They start laughing so hard that I can't finish my sentence. Wolford then starts choking and drooling on himself while he laughs. Snarlov helps him walk away to the bathroom, laughing.

Mean wolves… they shouldn't be laughing.

I turn to Nick and… oh Nick. His face is blank but I can see it in his eyes, the hurt… she hurt him… she hurt my friend.

I grip my paws tightly into fists. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

I enter the bullpen and march over to Jack and Kat's chair while I ignore the puzzled looks the other officers are giving me.

Jack is typing in his phone while Kat says cheerfully.

"Okay, now click on the accept friendship button."

I stop by their side and clear my throat before saying angrily.

"Kat. Jack. We need to talk."

They look at me.

Kat grins widely and starts snickering. Yeah, right, keep laughing. Jack chose you but that doesn't mean you're better than me… that doesn't mean you can mock me.

Jack looks at me with absolute disgust. Oh right, you're a deviant that is into stealing other mammals mates so I bet I look ugly to you right?

I point menacingly to them and say.

"You two don't have any m…"

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…" Kat nearly drools on Jack when she suddenly bursts laughing.

She purrs and says teasingly between laughs.

"Hahaha how did you escape from your cage hahahaha…"

Cage? What is she talking about?

Jack then says slightly concerned.

"Hopps… what the fuck is wrong with your face?"

My face... THE MAKEUP.

That's why they were staring at me… that' why all of them were staring at me. I knew I shouldn't have let Nick put this one me. I must look ridiculous.

Jack looks even more disgusted to me and I step back a little. Do I look so horrible that he has to act like this? Then I finally notice it… the scent coming from Kat. It's a buck's mark… Jack marked her… he marked her.

Kat laughs and teases.

"Are you going undercover at a prostitution ring?" WHAT! Why would I…? Whatever prostitution rings are, they don't exist in Zootopia.

I open my mouth to protest but Jack chuckles and say.

"She does look the part." I DON'T! I'm not a whore. My nose is twitching and I sniff. How could they think that about me?

Kat and Jack laugh and Kat teases again.

"Just make sure check their packages before the ride. You don't want to die from a dicking do you? Hahahaha…" Gasp, I… never even did that on my whole life… and you are the one that throws yourself on males, not me.

Jack chuckles and says.

"If you survive we can help you buy the wheel chair though hahaha..."

I feel some tears forming and I hold them back. I was never so humiliated in my whole life.

The two jerks laugh even harder.

They are so… wait… she's groping his… his… Kat's groping Jack's privates… that's… she…

She takes a picture of me with her phone camera and says.

"Hahaha I'm gonna keep this picture to remember you how you were before your new job ruins you."

I tremble with anger. NEW JOB! I fought all my life to be accepted as a police officer, I would never abandon it to…

She then giggles.

"Word of advice, buy glasses. You never know when one of them is a quick shot on your face."

Jack is wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and Kat laughs hysterically. I close my eyes and grip my paws tightly into fists. No one ever made me back down with insults before and they aren't going to be the ones to do it now.

"She looks diseased." Jack said and laughed.

That… I don't…

"Then maybe she can offer a discount hahaha…" Kat said laughing.

Jack then teases.

"Or use a sign 'Will fuck for carrots' instead hahaha…" Carrots?

"YOU TWO ARE MEAN JERKS!" I blurted out.

They stop and look at me for a second before they get back to laughing. I breathe heavily and glare at them and Kat says.

"How much to let them finish in your ears? Hahaha…"

I feel a tear falling. I turn back and run away while Kat says teasingly.

"Wait, I still have a few mor…"

I don't hear the rest as I leave the bullpen.

Nick's standing where I left him with the same pensive expression on his muzzle. I run past him but suddenly he grabs my arms and asks concerned.

"Carrots what's wrong?"

I push him away and run to the female's locker room. I hear his footsteps as he follows me. I enter the locker room and run to the nearest sink to wash away this… thing off my face. Then I will go back there and tell those jerks a thing or two.

I turn on the water and Nick asks me very concerned and slightly annoyed putting a paw on my shoulder.

"Judy what happened?" They called me a whore that's what happened… all because of this stupid make up.

I shake my head and hold my tears as say.

"They…" Then I realize.

"Nick… this is the female's locker?"

Nick looks at me smiling gently and answers softly.

"I don't care where we are. If I see my partner crying I'm not going to leave her alone ever." Oh Nick…

I throw myself at him and hug him while I say sad and angry.

"Jack said I look diseased… he looked at me as if I was disgusting."

Nick snarls and bares his fangs.

"That dirty rat doesn't know what he is talking about Carrots."

I sniff and say.

"But he wasn't the only one Nick. Didn't you see how the wolves laughed at me… or how Meeko stared at me for a while… he was just too polite to say the truth… that I look ugly."

Nick then says kindly.

"Carrots, you're the prettiest bunny I know and I've been to Bunny Burrow so I can say I know lots of bunnies."

He gently pets my head and continues.

"And you look stunning with the makeup. Don't let anyone else say otherwise."

I look at him and sniff before saying.

"They teased me Nick. They said … said that… I looked like a whore, Nick."

He looks shocked for a moment and then snarls angrily.

"Savage, that tailhole, I'm going to tear his…"

"KAT SAID THAT TOO NICK." I interrupt him angrily.

He freezes for a second and then says.

"Carrots… Kitten didn't mean bad, she just…"

I look angrily at him and say.

"Didn't mean bad?! She called me a whore Nick."

He flinches and says nervously.

"Carrots, you know how Kitten's sense of humor is… she is… odd." I wouldn't call her odd, I would call her mean.

I shake my head and say.

"She is perverse Nick, a menace… she purrs seeing mammals die in horror movies for carrots sake."

Nick grins sheepishly and retorts.

"That's… many mammals like horror movies, Carrots."

I scoff angrily and step away from him.

"She is cruel Nick. She said things about me… she said that I…" I can't say it…

Nick looks concerned and says.

"She was just joking Carrots… Kitten is too kind to mean any of this." TOO KIND?!

I glare at him and say hurt.

"She said that I… that I… could ask to get paid in carrots for… you know…" I look down and he says teasingly.

"I know what?"

I look back at him and he smiles a little.

I punch his arm and he whines as I say.

"For… snuggling… carrots for snuggling." I can't use her vile words.

He sighs and says.

"Carrots… Kitten was just trying to tease you… I bet Savage was the one that…"

"YOU'RE BLIND NICK!"

I point at him and say.

"You… you're blind Nick. You can't see her for what she really is… manipulative, evil, perverse and cruel."

Nick chuckles.

"Really Carrots? Because to me she just has a bad sense of humor."

Why can't he see the truth? It's right in front of his muzzle.

Then it hits me.

"She is a seductress." Kat snared Nick and now she is going to snare Jack.

I look at him shocked and say.

"Can't you see Nick? She used her feminine wiles on you… just like what you wanted me to do with Jack."

I understand it all now.

He then chuckles and shakes his head saying.

"Carrots, you're being ridiculous."

What has she done to my friend?

"Nick. You have to listen to me."

He shakes his head and says.

"Only when you start making sense, Fluff."

I then say despaired.

"Where's the Nick I knew? She took him from me and left a shell of his former self behind. And now she has her eyes set on Jack."

Nick rolls his eyes and says annoyed.

"Shell of my former… Carrots, are you listening to yourself?"

"SHE BRAINWASHED YOU WITH HER PUSSY!" I yelled angrily at him to open his eyes.

Nick looks at me in shock and I gasp covering my mouth is shame.

Nick starts laughing and says smugly.

"I'm pretty sure you're not a cat Carrots, so you can't use the p word." I don't know what came over me… I was just so angry that he couldn't see it. I never talked like that before. Before I met Kat I… Kat.

I point at him again and say.

"She is corrupting me too Nick."

He starts laughing hard.

I glare at him and say angrily.

"I'm serious Nick."

He wipes a tear of laughter from his eye and say.

"Carrots, you don't understand how Kitten is."

I then say angrily.

"Then tell me Nick. Tell me so that I can understand why that… witch is so mean."

He chuckles and says.

"Carrots, Kitten grew up in an orphanage." Poor… no, I'm not going to feel sorry for her… even though it must've been horrible.

I cross my arms and say.

"Yeah, I remember her mentioning it once… but what about it?"

He rolls his eyes and continues.

"Carrots, how do you think a bunch of cubs act with each other when growing up like that?"

He waits for me to answer but I really don't know. He sighs and says.

"They tease each other Carrots. She teases you because she sees you as part of her family, she teases you because she cares about you." She cares? But she is so mean.

I sniff and ask.

"Then why she is so mean Nick. She said those terrible things."

He smiles and says.

"That's just how she is Carrots."

But that's terrible.

He then says.

"Look, I'm going to give you two tips to handle Kitten if she annoys you too much."

Tips?

He grins saying

"First, if she teases you then you have to tease her back or else she is never going to stop." But I don't want to stoop down to her level.

"And second, don't take everything she says seriously… she says weird stuff sometimes."

I look at him confused and ask.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles and answers.

"Well… for example, a few weeks ago she said that she wanted to buy a puppy when she got out of the academy."

He shakes his head and I look at him curiously and ask.

"Puppy?"

He nods.

"It took near one hour to explain to Kitten that she couldn't just approach a pregnant wolf and ask how for much she would sell one of her puppies."

WHAT?! That's a crime.

"Why would she do that?"

Nick shrugs and says.

"To raise it." But… but…

I put a paw on my head and say confused.

"That doesn't make sense Nick. If she wanted to raise a puppy she could just go for adoption."

Nick sighs and says.

"I know, I said the same thing to her."

She is weird. Why would she want to take someone's child away and raise it?

He then approaches me and asks.

"So Carrots, can you forgive her?"

I look at him and sigh. After everything he told me I… I think I can give her another chance… but I'm going to keep my eye on her.

I nod and hug him.

He embraces me and kisses the top of my head.

"There Carrots, feeling better?"

I look at him with tears flowing through my eyes and he then says softly.

"You can stop crying now, emotional bunny." I'm not being emotional.

I sniff and retort.

"I'm not crying anymore. The makeup is irritating my eyes." And my nose is runny.

Nick nods and says.

"Then let me help you with that, Carrots."

When we turn to the sink to wash away the makeup I look in the mirror and see something I didn't expect there.

"Francine?" I ask turning back.

She's standing there looking at us shyly. She waves with her trunk and says.

"Humn… hi." How did we not notice an elephant walking inside?

She looks at Nick and says.

"Humn… Bogo was looking for you two."

Oh… we missed role call… he is going to be mad at us.

I smile and say.

"Thanks Francine, Nick is just going to help me get this makeup off and we will go see the chief right away."

Francine nods and turns to leave. Nick then asks her.

"How much did you hear?"

If I'm not mistaken she is one of the biggest gossipers around, she loves drama.

She stops and looks at us saying nervously.

"Oh nothing at all." Rotten carrots… she must have heard a lot.

She then says.

"Well… see you two later." She walks away hurriedly.

I turn to Nick and he says.

"Let take this stuff off your face Carrots."

We spent fifteen minutes taking the makeup away. My phone buzzed a few times during the procedure but I couldn't look at it. When we finished I was looking more like my normal self, if my normal self was a tired and slightly sick doe.

My eyes are very irritated, my nose is runny and my face is itching but at least no one will laugh at my face anymore.

I sniff and Nick apologizes.

"Sorry Carrots, I didn't expect you to be allergic to this stuff."

I shake my head and scratch my cheek as I answer.

"It's okay, I can take it." Sweet merciful carrot this itch is killing me.

He chuckles and says.

"Well then let's go before Bufalo Butt gets even angrier."

I nod and as we walk out of the locker's room I pick my phone and look at the messages.

Great… Kat sent these. I sigh and open the messages.

'Where are you?'

'Bogo is mad as fuck.' Does she ever stop swearing?

'Never mind, I got you fluffy ass covered.'

Covered? Oh no… what did she tell Chief?

As we approach the bullpen we see Chief Bogo standing there. He looks at us and them focuses his gaze on me.

He takes his glasses off and says.

"Hopps I know we have all been working harder than usual lately with the new missing mammal case on the rise along with other crimes."

He then sighs and says.

"But remember to take care of yourself. I can't have my officers working themselves to death. Wilde asked for a day off yesterday and you shouldn't be afraid to ask for one too if you feel that you need it."

I nod and he walks away. Well… okay then.

.

* * *

.

We are getting back to the precinct after having talked to a few informants about the missing diamonds.

This day was terrible. I don't know what's worse, the itching, the runny nose or the irritated eyes. I think it's the itching.

I've been scratching myself through our whole shift. I scratched myself so much that Nick had to drive the cruiser.

He has been annoyingly silent the whole time. It's unnerving. I know that he's thinking about Kat but he could at least give me some attention.

As he parks in the precinct I cough and ask.

"Hey Nick… are you going to do something now?" My throat is dry.

He shrugs and opens the door. I sigh and look down. I don't know how I can cheer him up.

Suddenly the passenger's door opens. Nick is holding the door open. I smile and jump out of my seat, past him and onto the ground.

"Thanks."

He then says.

"I'm going to talk with Kitten."

I sigh and ask.

"Nick… can't you just let it go?"

He looks hurt at me and I flinch a little. I then say.

"Nick, it's just… maybe it was for the best."

He crosses his arms and says pouting.

"Good to see which side you're on." I can feel the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He starts walking to the precinct and I follow him saying.

"Side? Nick I'm on your side, always."

He then retorts.

"Then don't… don't try to stop me Carrots."

He enters the precinct and I groan. If this stupid fox still has his mind set on it then the least I can do is to help him.

I follow him inside and say.

"Nick do you know where she is?"

He nods and keeps walking.

"Kitten is probably using Snarlov's computer."

Oh yeah… Snalorv said something about that.

I follow Nick until he stops walking. We are standing near Rhinowitz desk. I look in the distance and see Kat typing on something and looking focused on her research.

Kat's wearing shorts and her… sigh… ridiculous 'I am Foxy' tee that I specifically told Nick NOT to buy for her.

Nick takes a deep breath, combs his fur with his claws and smiles smugly before he walks up to her.

I hide behind Rhinowitz desk and listen attentively. I'm not letting her hurt Nick anymore. If she hurts him then I… I… I don't know what I will do.

I peek from behind the desk and look at them.

Nick walks confidently to her and says.

"Hey Kitten. I'm pretty sure you don't have clearance for that yet."

Kat closes the window she was looking at the screen. What is she up to? Why does she want access to the system so much?

She looks at Nick and grins before purring happily.

"Nick, you're looking great." She is complimenting him? But she broke up with him.

Nick wags his tail a little and says smugly.

"Kitten I wanted to talk with you a bit."

Kat nods and says.

"That's okay, I also wanted to talk to you. I was so worried about you. I thought that you might have taken our breakup badly you know… and you didn't come to work yesterday… but I'm glad that you're over it."

How was he not going to take that badly? It was so sudden, you didn't even think about him. And over it? He spent all day thinking about it.

Kat then purrs.

"You're looking hot Captain, going tail hunting out tonight?" Tail hunting?

Nick then says.

"Only if it's your tail, Kitten." I don't need to see his face to know that he winked at her.

Kat then grins and says.

"Well you're going to have to look for another mark because this tail is already taken." Did Jack already…? But it's been only two days. They couldn't have already… but she is the one that threw herself at Nick… maybe they already done it.

Nick's tail fall a little and he says.

"About it… that night you said you wanted for us to be friends…" He takes a deep breath and says.

"…but Kitten, I don't want to just be your friend."

Kat's grin fades and she looks a little upset as she says.

"I thought we could still be friends… but if you want we can… stop talking or… I dunno." Her ears fall and she looks sadly at him.

Nick approaches her and puts his paws on her legs as he says.

"Kitten… Kat… what I meant is that I want to be more than your friend, I want to be your mate."

She looks very sadly at him and says low.

"Nick, that…"

Nick shakes his head and says.

"Please Kitten just give me another chance… I can make you happy I promise just…"

"Stop Nick, just stop." Kat said.

Nick looks at her in silence. Kat takes a deep breath and says.

"Nick I can't give you another chance because you're not the problem… I am."

She wiggles her whiskers and says.

"I like you a lot Nick and you know that… but I don't love you… maybe like a brother but… not like really love you." You say you love him but you left him.

Nick then says nervously.

"That's okay Kitten I… I know that if you give me the chance you will eventually..."

She shakes her head and he stops talking.

"I'm in love with Jack." But… but…

Nick steps back and stays silent for a while. He then says angrily.

"You can't be serious Kitten."

She nods and he scoffs angrily.

He puts his paws on his head and paces around nervously before he asks angrily.

"Why? How?"

Kat sighs and answers.

"I really liked being around Jack you know... and when he started going on dinners with Judy… I didn't really care but… a while ago I thought about it… I didn't want anyone getting close to him. I wanted him just for me…" That's… wrong… she couldn't do that to Nick.

Nick scoffs angrily and snarls.

"You have to be joking… he can't make you happy like I can, Kitten."

She bares her fangs and says.

"You don't know that."

He throws his arms up in the air and growls.

"Look at his size Kitten. His dick must be so small that he can't even make you purr." Gasp… that's… that's…

Kat growls and says.

"For fucks sake Nick… if I wanted a big dick I would have gone for a fucking horse. Jack makes me happy Nick." Humn… they… shouldn't be talking about… thingies… like that.

Nick glares at her and asks sharply.

"And I didn't make you happy?"

Kat then snaps back.

"Not like Jack does." Sweet cheese and crackers… that's horrible.

Nick stops for a second. He then pulls his ears down and says hurt.

"You could have talked with me about it Kitten…. we could've had done things differently." Oh Nick.

He then says accusingly.

"But instead you left me for that… rat."

Kat then roars.

"And what the fuck did you want me to do, Nick?"

Nick freezes and looks at her.

Kat points a claw at him saying sharply.

"I said that I wasn't ready for a relationship Nick. I shouldn't have agreed to be with you when I was not fully committed to it. So yeah I fucked that up… hard." Her words are… nasty, but yes. She shouldn't have been with him if she didn't like him.

She then says a little calmer.

"And about falling for Jack… It just fucking happened, Nick… I didn't plan for it."

She looks at him and says.

"And I'm sorry that I hurt you Nick but I'm with Jack now… and that's not going to change."

Nick's arms, ears and tail fall down and he looks at her in silence.

Kat looks sadly at him and says.

"Nick, you're a great guy and you deserve someone that makes you happy… happier than I made you." That's… actually sweet of her. She is right… he deserves someone else.

Nick then calls her weakly.

"Kitten."

Kat approaches and hugs him asking.

"Can we still be friends Nick?"

She hugs him for a while and then lets him go.

He nods and keeps silent.

Kat then smiles a little and says.

"Thanks Nick."

They look at each other for some time and then Nick says.

"I… I'll be going then… bye Kitten, see you later."

Kat nods and says.

"Sure… see you later Nick."

Nick turns and walks back with a blank face while Kat stays there just looking at him.

Nick passes by my side and I hide myself from Kat as I follow him.

Once we are at a safe distance from her I ask softly.

"Nick… are you okay?"

He clenches his paws into fists and nods.

I nod and ask him.

"Are you really going to be okay Nick?"

He nods and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah Carrots… I am."

I look at him, my runny nose twitching, and ask.

"Where are you going Nick?"

He says serious.

"I'm gonna kill that rat."

HOLY CARROTS.

Oh wait… of course… I stop and laugh nervously.

"C'mon Slick. I'm serious here."

He just keeps walking away… oh no… he is really going to kill Jack.

What do I do? What do I do? If I try to stop him I might hurt him… if I talk to the chief he might lose his job or worse be arrested… and he isn't listening to me… the only one he listens to lately has been… KAT!

I turn back and run back to where Kat was.

I get there and see her taking deep breaths with her eyes closed.

I stop by her side and she looks at me.

She purrs and teases.

"Ah, my favorite street walker." Street Walker? Ah, must be slang for… never mind.

I look at her nervously and say.

"Kat I need your help."

She giggles and asks.

"What? Is a client stalking you?" Ahhh for the love of… why is she like this?

I thump my foot on the ground and say.

"Kat this is serious."

Kat then purrs delighted and wiggles her whiskers saying.

"Is it? Then why don't you call your pimp for help?"

A what? I grasp my ears in annoyance and say nervously.

"Kat. Nick said he was going to kill Jack, you need to talk to him please."

She giggles and says.

"You're probably exaggerating Judy."

I look at her and say angrily.

"I'm not, Jack is in danger."

She giggles pointing behind me and asks.

"That Jack?"

What? I look back and see Jack approaching us leisurely. He looks… fine.

He stops near us.

I wave a paw to him but he doesn't notice it, he's looking at Kat.

"Let's go Sweetheart?" Yeah… right… it's always Sweetheart with her isn't it. While with me it's Hopps… never even Judy.

I then ask him.

"Did you see Nick?" Maybe Nick was really joking… or maybe he just haven't found Jack yet.

Jack spares me an annoyed glance and says.

"The fox is lurking back near the locker room." The fox! He has a name.

Kat then says.

"Cutie, can you give us a moment… we need to have some girl talk." Girl talk?

Jack nods and walks away until he in on the farthest end of the room. He leans on the wall and takes his phone out.

Kat looks at me and asks.

"Judy, what's really wrong with you?"

Wait what is… oh, there's a tear falling from my right eye. These past minutes have been so tense that I even forgot about how bad I'm feeling.

I wipe the tear and say.

"I'm okay, it's just an allergy."

She rolls her eyes and says.

"And you're not mad about what you heard here earlier?"

She knows!

I gulp and say ashamed.

"But how?"

Kat giggles and says.

"You're not as stealthy as you're cute."

"Don't call me cute." I blurted out automatically.

Kat giggles and rolls her eyes.

I take a deep breath and glare at her. She grins wider.

Okay you know what… you want to know what wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong.

I glare at her and say accusingly.

"You hurt Nick."

She nods and says.

"I know."

What?!

She sighs and says.

"And there's nothing I can do about it."

I scoff and say.

"Yeah but…"

She then says.

"Look Judy Nick is a great guy and he is gonna recover in no time. I'm sure that there's a line of females and maybe even some males out there waiting for him." That's… I know Nick is not ugly… but a line? That's too much. And what does she means about males?

But… she is right. Nick is going to get over her… I know he will.

I nod and she purrs content.

Then she says happily.

"And I'm Jack's mate now."

I roll my eyes and say annoyed.

"Yeah, I now that. You don't have to tell me."

She purrs and says.

"Also never use makeup again. You look like a cheap whore with it."

I sigh and nod. She could just let that one go.

She then picks me up from the ground and hugs me, pressing me against her chest. It was so fast that I froze. It's so strange, her fur bellow the tee is soft but… everything else is hard as stone. Is this what Jack feels every day?

Kat purrs loudly and her chest vibrates. Oh … that's actually feels good. It's relaxing even.

Kat then says.

"You don't need makeup. You look much better like this." She…

I smile and hug her.

"Thanks Kat." She was never so nice to me.

Kat purrs more and says.

"I'm serious. If I was a lesbian I would scissor you till you couldn't walk." She would cut me?!

I push myself away from her. She giggles and lets me go.

I look at her shocked and then she says.

"One last thing. Try to get close to Jack again and I will break that cute face of yours."

I nod and she stands up. She passes by my side and says.

"Bye Judy."

I wave weakly to her.

She stops near Jack, picks him up and hugs him like a toy… as always.

Then they kiss, their lips pressed together affectively. After they stop kissing, Jack closes his eyes while Kat licks his lips, the top of his head and his neck. He then nuzzles her neck and she purrs loudly.

She glances smugly in my direction. Then she turns and leaves, carrying Jack away.

Those two deviants. They did this just to tease me… just to rub it in my face.

I groan loudly and scratch my itching cheek.

I need to find Nick.

.

* * *

.

Jack said the he was near the locker's room and there he is slouching against the wall near the door to the male's locker. His head is down, his tail is between his legs and his ears are leaning back on his head. Oh Nick.

As I approach him I hear him whining lowly… poor fox.

I gently touch his shoulder and say.

"It's okay Nick. Everything is going to get better."

He then says with an extremely thin voice.

"I'm gonna kill him Carrots."

I have to hold myself from laughing at how stupid his voice sounded.

I then noticed he is grasping his… ahem… private area.

"Nick what happened?"

He whines and says with the same thin voice.

"That rat kicked me in the nuts… I can't feel my left ball Carrots."

Oh…

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hey there, this one was a behemoth.**

**Then just to clarify some things.**

**1- Omega is the lowest caste a wolf can be in a wolf pack. If you're the omega then you're the least respected wolf of the pack.**

**2- Rabbits have very sensitive skin and are used in cosmetics testing. It's horrible. Kat's joke "How did you escape your cage?" is a reference to the cages the rabbits are locked in. The whole thing is horrible and really needs to stop.**

**3 Meeko is the name of the raccoon from Pocahontas.**


	25. Kat's best day off ever

May 7th 2016

.

* * *

I wake up and yawn lazily. It's our first day off as cops and I plan on relaxing as much as possible. Jack nuzzles my neck in his sleep, so cute. I cuddle him and close my eyes.

After a while Jack yawns cutely and says.

"Morning." He nuzzles my neck again and we keep lying on the bed.

I lick the top of his head and ask.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

He yawns again and says.

"Nah…"

He opens his eyes, smiles and kisses me before asking.

"Let's go?"

I nod and we slowly get out of bed. I stretch myself a little and look at him. He is in his bare fur, he is so cute. His pure white fur, two black stripes on his ears and three black stripes on each of his cheeks and each of his butt cheeks… he is gorgeous.

He goes to the bathroom first and takes a quick shower, after he is done with his morning routine it's my turn to use the bathroom and take a deliciously warm shower.

After getting dry I went to the kitchen and made myself scrambled eggs and turned the coffee maker on.

While Jack prepares himself a fruit salad, his fluffy tail twitches a little and I lose all self control.

I drop on all fours and approach him. He glances at me and chuckles asking playfully.

"What are you doing Swetheart?"

I lick his butt cheek and he jumps a little. I nuzzle his tail and purr happily.

"I dunno." He is so soft.

Jack chuckles and scratches my ear. I purr and the coffee maker beeps. I turn around, pick both the coffee and my eggs and place them on the table. Jack finishes his fruit salad and sits in front of me.

We aren't wearing anything and god that feels fucking great. I knew that I wasn't going to wear clothes inside but I never thought Jack would follow me on it. Not that I'm complaining, I fucking love it. It feels so much better when I hug him without all those clothes in the way.

We start eating and I ask.

"So Cutie, are you going to tell me what the big plans for today are?"

He gives me a smug look and teases.

"Nope, you're gonna have to wait Sweetheart."

I give him my best kitty face and he chuckles before saying proudly.

"Nice try, but not going to work." He winks and goes back to eating his fruits.

My tail sways a little and I take a sip of my coffee. He asked me to clear my schedule for today, not that I had anything to do anyway, just so that he could take me somewhere. What's this "surprise"? Yesterday he made it sound like it was important.

Important… oh fuck. I forgot… what the fuck am I going to tell him? When am I going to tell him? But would he get mad that I looked at his father murder and didn't tell him? He wouldn't… right? But what if he gets angry and says that I should have minded my own business? Fuck… he is not going to like it when he finds out about what happened to…

"What's the matter?" Jack asked curiously.

I giggle and say.

"Ah I was just thinking about a few things that I wanted to do later." I can tell it to him another day… we need some rest and… today is not the day to do it.

He then looks at his coffee and asks.

"Like what?"

Shit… humn… oh right, there's that...

"We could go to that oasis mystic river." Wait… that doesn't sound right… ah fuck it.

"The one where you don't have to wear clothes."

He nods and says.

"We can go there later."

Great, I wanted to go to that place anyway. Any place where clothes are optional is my kind of place.

We finish our meal and go back to bed, it's still early and I don't want to do anything. I lie on my back with my belly up and yawl. I close my eyes and suddenly I feel Jack on top of me. He is slouching on top of my belly, going up and down as I breathe in and out. He looks at me with a very happy face and grins before burying his face in my fur.

I purr and yawl a little before falling asleep again.

.

* * *

.

I feel the mattress vibrating slightly and open my eyes. Jack is not lying on my belly anymore. I look to the side and see why the bed was vibrating.

"Jack… what the fuck?" I can't believe it… he brought that… whore to our bed.

Jack stops fucking the stuffed tiger, looks at me and says uninterested.

"Oh, you're awake." He then goes back to humping that dirty thing.

I glare at him and growl.

"Of course I'm awake you fucking asshole."

I get out of the bed and point a claw at him before growling.

"Jack, I said I didn't want that thing on our bed!" It's disgusting

He stops fucking it and sighs giving me an annoyed look. He then says.

"Look, she slept with me on this bed way before you did so just shut the fuck up and get back here before I have to slap a bitch."

I open my mouth in shock. That motherfucker.

I roar and pounce on the bastard, grabbing him by the neck. He looks calmly to me and says.

"Sweetheart?"

My fur stands on its end and I bare my fangs growling.

"Don't Sweetheart me you little shit, what the fuck you think you are…"

"Sweetheart?" He asks louder, interrupting me.

I growl and bring him close to fangs as I say angrily.

"You better have a good excuse fo…"

"SWEETHEART?!"

I open my eyes jumping startled and Jack holds my neck so that he is not throw away. I fall sitting on the bed and Jack falls on my lap. The little bastard is looking at me with wide eyes and a twitching nose. The stuffed tiger is nowhere to be seen.

Wait… so all that was just a fucking dream.

I glare at him and ask.

"Why did you shout?"

Jack grins sheepishly and says.

"You were growling and thrashing in your sleep... was the dream that bad?"

Oh no… just you and that thing fucking. I scoff angrily, pick him up and place him on his side of the bed before I lay again on my side. I turn my back to him and curl up in a ball going back to sleep.

.

* * *

.

The alarm beeps and I wake up again. Normally I'm against sleeping till lunchtime but today's a day off… so fuck it.

I get out of bed, yawn lazily and stretch myself. The bedroom's door opens and Jack appears with a shy expression on his face. He clears his throat and says softly.

"I was thinking that we could eat out for lunch." I'm not… actually I'm hungry.

I nod and say.

"I'm going to dress up, will be ready in a bit."

I turn and go get my clothes when Jack asks.

"Humn… Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

My tail sways as I pick one of my shorts. I shake my head saying.

"No, everything's alright."

Jack's ears fall and he nods saying.

"Okay, I'm waiting on the couch."

I nod and he leaves the bedroom. Damn it, I hate that he has to use that toy to get himself off. Fuck, if only I was smaller… sigh.

I put my clothes on and leave the bedroom. I glance at the guest bedroom and scowl a little. That fucking stupid stuffed tiger… does he really need to keep that thing lying on the guestroom's bed? And why the fuck he keeps that thing tucked in the sheets? It looks like a kid sleeping.

Fuck it, I'm gonna get lunch… and throw that thing on the garbage later. I look at Jack sitting cutely on the couch and ask curiously.

"So where are we going to eat?"

Jack smiles and says.

"Bug Burga."

Good… I was getting tired of eating at Leora's place all the time. Wait.

"Jack, that place is for predators, what are you eating?"

He chuckles and says.

"They have some vegetarian options Sweetheart."

I wiggle my whiskers and nod. That makes sense. They need to have something for any prey that goes there with their friends. He gets out of the couch and we leave.

.

* * *

.

We enter the Bug Burga and I look around confused. Normally a fast food joints like this one would be filled with people, but this one is empty… weird. Jack nudges me and we walk to the cashier.

A little porcupine is the only one we saw working there, we approached her and she said with the trained fake enthusiasm that only workers that lost their will to live have.

"Welcome to Bug Burga, may I take your orders please?"

I look to the menu and wiggle my whiskers.

"I want a large bug burguer and a medium orange juice."

Jack's standing on the tips of his toes but he can't see the menu. I pick him up and hug him so that he can choose his food… and because I want to hug him. He smiles looking up at me and says happily.

"Thanks Sweetheart." He is so cute. I purr and lick the top of his head.

Jack chuckles, looks at the menu and says.

"I want a small salad with a small apple juice."

The porcupine stares at us and keeps silent. Jack and I look at each other confused for a second and I ask.

"Something wrong?"

She jumps a little and says nervously.

"Ah no… not at all."

She starts typing away in her little computer. I wonder how long she has been awake, she looks tired. After a while Jack asks annoyed.

"Is there a problem with our orders?"

She shakes her head saying.

"No… I just… I'll be right back."

She disappears behind the balcony and we are left alone.

Can she do that? What if we stole the money on the register? Why is it taking so long for her to set our order in the system?

Jack chuckles and says mockingly.

"Now I know why this place is empty."

I giggle a little and lick his ear.

The porcupine comes back followed by a grizzly bear. From the way the bear is dressed it looks like he is the manager.

They stop in front of the computer. The bear types in it and says.

"You need to place the order there and choose the sizes…"

My tail sways in annoyance… I just wanna eat and get the fuck out of here. The bear looks at us and apologizes softly.

"Sorry, she is new here."

He looks like a giant teddy bear. The porcupine smiles and says.

"It's ten zoollars."

Jack grunts annoyed and takes a bill out of his wallet to pay her.

The bear then says.

"Thank you, you order will be here shortly." After that he turns and leaves.

.

* * *

.

Our meal got ready way faster than I expected, thank god.

Jack and I sat at a nearby table and he started to eat. He is so cute when he eats.

I pick my bug burguer and take a bite…

"Oh my fucking god." I can't believe it.

Jack raises an eyebrow and asks.

"What?"

I look at him in shock and say.

"This burguer tastes good as fuck that's what." This is so much better than all the other burguers that I ate ever since coming to Zootopia.

I take another bite and purr loudly.

"It's like I'm orgasming through my mouth." God… I think I'm going to cry.

Jack looks uninterested in my burguer and says.

"Okay." He then goes back to his salad.

Dumb bunny, you just never ate something this good otherwise you would be excited too.

I offer him the burguer and say.

"Take a bite."

His ears drop and he says shocked.

"Sweetheart, I'm a bunny."

I nod and say again.

"Take a bite."

He shakes his head and says.

"Not happening."

For fuck's sake, I'm offering you the best thing I have ever eaten and you just deny it.

I glare at him and order.

"Take a fucking bite."

He gives me a defeated look and then leans closer. He sniffs it, his twitching nose is so cute, and then licks the burguer. Jack then cringes and makes a disgusted face and choking sounds… drama queen.

I then say.

"Okay, you didn't like it, I got it. You can stop now you big baby."

He gives me an incredulous look and says.

"How the fuck can you eat that thing?"

I grin and take another bite of my delicious little piece of heaven. He shivers a little and takes a bite of his salad.

We finish eating and get back to the car. I fasten my seatbelt and ask.

"To where now?"

He grins widely and teases.

"You will see soon, Sweetheart."

.

* * *

.

After a fairly long drive we finally he parks the car. As we get to the sidewalk I ask him.

"Where to now?"

He signals for me to follow him and we cross the street. After a while we stop in front of an odd looking store, Godly Trunk. Where did I hear this name? Oh right, it's the store the weasel bought the dildo. Jack you naughty bunny... what do you have in mind?

Jack holds the door open for me and says.

"After you Sweetheart."

I purr and enter the shop.

Well... it's a standard sex shop, full of dildos, fake vaginas, lubes, leashes and all that stuff. The only thing that's not normal is how big this store is, it's fucking enormous.

We walk to the counter and the elephant behind it says cheerfully.

"Welcome to the Godly Trunk, I'm Ellie Smith." She has a big grin and looks friendly.

She looks at me and then at Jack.

"Good to see you again Jack." Again?

I look at Jack questioningly and he chuckles nervous. How many times did he come here and what did he do?

I turn to her and give her my biggest friendly smile saying.

"Hi I'm Katheryn."

Her grin gets wider and she looks at Jack and says teasingly.

"Kat, yes, Jack told me a lot about you."

I look questioningly at Jack and he coughs awkwardly. He clears his throat and says.

"So Smith, we are here because of that thing we talked about."

I sigh and ask.

"What thing?" I hate being left out of stuff.

They look at me and Ellie says.

"We were discussing what kind of accessory he could use to please you."

Oh... Jack's ears blush and drop while he averts his gaze in shame. Awwww, he is so cute. I pick him up and hug him purring.

I lick his head and say.

"So which of these dildos are we going to buy?" There are like... a hundred different ones here. Jack keeps silent and looks down.

Ellie giggles and shakes her head saying.

"He already paid for a custom order." Custom? So we can choose the color and stuff like that?

I look at her curiously and she continues.

"I will need to get your measures and your preferences before we can start manufacturing it."

I nod and ask.

"Like my height and weight?"

She smiles and says.

"Something like that... but you would need to be naked for some parts."

Oh... okay. I nod and she turns to her back, opens a door and shouts.

"DIEGO! GET IN HERE!"

A male voice answers back.

"Coming dear."

A few moments later a beaver appears and she says.

"I'm going to take her measurements, take care of the store."

Diego, the beaver, nods and says.

"No prob dear."

Damn it, I can't laugh. A beaver and an elephant, how the hell does that work?

Ellie turns to me and says.

"Follow me please."

I take a step forward to follow her but she points to Jack and says.

"Please wait here Jack. She is going to be naked and I don't need an excited buck going berserk while I'm working."

I look at Jack and he shrugs. Okay then.

I place Jack back onto the ground and say.

"Don't have any funny ideas." I don't want to get back here and see him stuck inside a fake rhino pussy or something.

He grins smugly and retorts.

"But the urges are so strong."

I roll my eyes and follow the elephant, leaving Jack behind.

Ellie and I go to a separate room with lots of measuring tools and an examination bed in the middle of it.

She looks at me and says.

"I will need you to take your clothes off." So many crimes began with a line like that.

I start taking my tee off and I say.

"I didn't know there were any sex shops around." They don't even have decent porn.

She giggles and says.

"We are the only one and technically we are relationship aid store."

I put my tee on a nearby table and ask.

"What do you mean?"

Ellie sighs and says.

"When I... moved here I noticed there were no sex shops so I had the idea to get a loan, open a sex shop and get rich."

She giggles and shakes her head.

"But the animals here are too... naive and I ended up getting in more debt than I already was." Yeah they are.

I nod taking my shorts off and putting them on the table. She picked a measure tape and continued.

"Then I met Diego and it was love at first sight." Awww that's so cute.

She grins slyly and giggles.

"But we needed some way to make it work on the bed you know. So I used a few of my toys for it." Kinky.

I take my panties off she approaches me measuring my height while she says.

"He ended up blabbing about it to a friend of his. Eventually word got around that my products could help interspecies couples to make love safely and pleasurably and suddenly several clients appeared out of nowhere."

She measures the size of my tail... dunno why. I then ask.

"So that means you're not in debt anymore right?"

She giggles and waves her trunk.

"Oh no. I only work for fun now but if I wanted I could go into retirement. This is one of many of my stores... like I said I'm the only one in this market." And sex sells.

She takes the measures of my hips and goes to my thighs. She then asks.

"So where are you from?"

I shrug and say.

"From a small town far away and you?"

She measures the length of my belly and answers.

"Me too."

She then says taps on the bed and says.

"Hop on."

I jump on the examination bed and lay on my back. She goes and takes some metal thingy and starts sizing my pussy... what the fuck?

"Do you really need to do all this just for a dildo?" It's uncomfortable.

She nods and says.

"Jack paid for the most expensive custom strap on that we had for sale. It's going to be perfect for you and just for you." Oh... that's sweet of him.

Fuck... She pushed the metal thingy inside and stretched my pussy... god that thing is cold.

She takes it out and says.

"Don't worry, you're doing very well. I'm almost finishing it."

She then turns and picks a...

"The fuck is that?" I said fearfully pointing at... dunno what that is. It looks like a big metal dildo.

She smiles and says.

"This is the last part."

"Mew."She is not going to put that inside me... right?

She smiles and says softly.

"Don't worry, all these tools are disinfected thoroughly after each use." That's not the fucking problem here.

She approaches my pussy and pushes the thing inside.

"Mew." Motherfucker... this dildo better be worth it.

She takes the damn thing off and says.

"You can put your clothes on again."

Normally I wouldn't be so happy to get dressed but I need every layer of protection I can get while I'm near this molester. She gives me an apologetic look and says.

"I'm sorry but it was really necessary. And you did really well. I lost count of how many times we had orders canceled because the clients couldn't even get naked in front of me." I think that they heard the stories from other victims.

I finish getting dressed and my tail sways in annoyance as I ask.

"So can I go now?" I feel... defiled.

She shakes her head and says.

"We still have some things to look into." Fuuuuuck.

She takes me to another room and we sit in front of a computer while she types in my numbers.

I then ask.

"What kind of penis is the dildo going to be?"

She opens an image gallery on another screen and shows me lots of different dildos and says.

"For you it's going to be this one, a feline deluxe." She points at an spiked one and I cringe.

My ears flick a little and I plead.

"I don't want spikes on it."

She giggles and says.

"Don't worry, we researched into it a lot. The spikes on the feline versions are very small and are only for stimulation purposes."

I give her my best kitty face and ask.

"Can't you just give me one with a knot? I don't want to take the risk."

She rolls her eyes and asks.

"So you had sex with canines before?"

I nod and she says.

"Trust me this one is going make you feel much better than their knots ever did." Fuck, I just realized that I can't ask for a knot one... Jack wouldn't like if it was similar to Nick's dick.

I give her a kitty face and plead harder.

"But it has spikes."

Fucking spikes on a penis... why the fuck would cats need spiked penis?

She giggles and says.

"They won't bother you. Each male has different sized spikes and the ones there are modeled after are the smallest spikes there is."

She looks at me and says softly.

"Believe me I did the research myself and some of the others feline's junk looked more like a torture tool than anything else. They needed to wear special condoms to be able to have sex without hurting their partners." Fucking spikes… she is the so called expert but if I end up hurt because of it, I will rip her trunk and shove up it her ass.

She types on the computer some more and I look at the other dildo types she has maybe I can find a better one. I look for a while and then I see something strange there's a human dick here. Why would it be here? Ah, I get it, it must be from some other species that has the same kind of dick.

"Can't I have this one?" I point to the human dildo.

She looks at it and says nervously.

"Oh, that one was actually the first prototype version. It's just a base model for the other ones. It shouldn't even be in the list. Sorry." Fuck, well at least I tried.

She then asks.

"Which color do you prefer pink or purple?"

"Can't be a tastier color? Like red?" Something that I can dig my teeth in.

She shakes her head and I sigh answering.

"Pink please."

Fuck... if only I was smaller... like Judy. Wait a second, that elephant... Francine. She said that she saw Judy and Nick making out yesterday. I knew they were too close to be just friends, too bad for her that Nick has a monster that would impale her to death though.

But maybe... I turn to Ellie and ask.

"Hey could you help a fox and a bunny to fuck?"

She glances curiously at me and says.

"Well yes, pretty much all relationships are possible. Some only take much more work and commitment than the others. Which is the male and which is the female?"

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"Nick is a fox and Judy is a bunny."

She nods and goes back to typing.

"Well when the male is the bigger one then it gets trickier since most times penetration is out of the picture. But they can get toys to make up for that." Cool... he could get her a carrot shaped vibrator. I will give them this address later.

She finishes typing and says.

"We're all done here, let's go back." Finally.

As we walk back I ask.

"Jack comes here often?" That horny perverted bunny. I bet he bought all kinds of toys.

"No, only two times. The first was a few months ago. He passed by to ask for something to help him with his urges. Apparently he had a friend that was teasing him into madness." My ears lean back and I nod... I wonder who the culprit is.

She then giggles and continues.

"And the second was last month. He asked if we had anything that he could use to pleasure a tigress."

Oh... wait... last month we weren't together yet. Poor Jack, he waited all this time.

We get back to the store front and I look for Jack.

He and the beaver are gawking at some fake vaginas. The beaver says to Jack.

"C'mon just feel it."

Jack touches one of the larger pussies and his face brightens yup like a kid with a new toy.

I grin and tease.

"Are you looking to replace me, Cutie?"

Jack jumps back startled. He looks nervously to me and his blushing ears drop. His nose twitches nonstop and he holds his paws together in front of him as he says nervously.

"Sweetheart... I just... I was..." He is so cute.

Ellie and the beaver chuckle at his reaction. I pick him up and hug him before giving him a big kiss.

He looks a bit stunned and then smiles. I turn to the elephant and say.

"When can we be back here to get our order?" Saying order sounds less dirty than saying dildo.

The beaver then answers.

"Three weeks, maybe a month at most." Damn.

He then adds.

"But it will be shipped to your address Jack, so no need to come here." Good.

I purr and say.

"Goodbye then, thanks."

They say their goodbyes and we leave the store.

We get back to the car and I ask.

"Can we go have some fun now?" I will never look at elephants the same way ever again.

He nods and starts the car.

.

* * *

.

I look at the sign.

"The Mystic Spring Oasis... I think this is the place." Weird name though.

Jack's nose twitches cutely and he asks.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? We can still go home and watch a movie or go to a park and jog a little."

Jack has his paws in his pockets and is looking down. He really doesn't want any of us going in there. I pick him up, hug him and say.

"Cutie, we can just look around for a bit and if you don't like it we can go home."

He looks at me with those big cyan blue eyes and his nose twitches. He nods and buries his face on my neck's fur.

We enter and see a yak behind the counter. This place looks cool. It makes me remember a movie about India that I watched when I was little.

I take a step forward and... fucking god this stench is horrible.

I approach the dirty yak and he keeps doing weird noises. Fuck... are those... flies? He has a whole society of flies living in his dirty... hair on his head. Fuck, he looks like a hobo.

Jack and I look at each other and I ask.

"Hey, are you open?"

The yak stops and looks at us. He gives us a sleepy smile and says happily.

"Yes, we are open."

Okay... if every other mammal in this club is like him then I don't think this is going to work. I clear my throat and say.

"Hi, we are new here and we wanted to see the club. Do we need to pay to enter or..."

He raises his hoof and says.

"Whoah, I'm gonna hit the pause button there, we don't charge money here. That's something that the man would do. " Oh god... 'the man', next thing he is gonna smoke a joint of weed and talk about pacifism... fucking hippie.

He takes a jar with some money in it and places on the table saying.

"We maintain this establishment through donations but there's also a membership program if you want to help us even more." That's cool.

Jack's nose twitches and he asks.

"Where can we go to change?" Oh yeah, I forgot that I can't just throw my clothes on the ground like I do at home.

The yak points at a door and says.

"There's the changing room. After that I can give you two a quick tour if you want."

I nod and purr.

"Sure thanks." Too bad he smells like that.

We enter the changing room and find some empty lockers. I start taking my clothes off and Jack asks.

"Do you think all of them are like that?"

"God I hope not, he smelled like... I dunno but it's bad." He chuckles a little and takes his shirt off. He is so cute.

I place my clothes in the locker and turn to him.

"Let's go Cutie?"

He shrugs and we open the door at the back of the changing room.

I open the door and... hah... hahahahaha.

"What's so funny Sweetheart?" Jack asked but there's no way he would get it.

This place is like, a zoo without cages. There are pigs rolling on the mud, bears rubbing their backs on trees... it feels so normal that I...

WAIT... I drop on all fours. God that feels good. Still my biggest complaint is that the sunlight here is too bright, it's hurting my eyes a little.

Jack looks around a little annoyed. He gives me a quick glance and smiles but I can tell that he isn't very happy. I rub myself on him and purr.

"Let's get our tour and find a good place to hang out."

He nuzzles me a little and nods. There's a little bell near a door. I rang it and after a while the door opened and...

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I hissed backing away. Jack also backed away looking disgusted.

I didn't notice it before but that yak is naked and the flies are also flying near his hanging dick... disgusting.

The yak receptionist just raises his hooves and laughs.

"Woah, don't scare me like that man." Scare? You barely moved? Is he high? He is high, right? He's a hippie, he must be high.

He signals for us to follow him and says.

"I'll show you two around." Well since we are already here.

The yak starts walking and Jack gives me a pleading look. I giggle and rub myself on him as I start following the yak from a safe distance. Jack catches up quickly and walks by my side.

Rolling my eyes I go back to listening to the yak.

"Some mammals say that the naturalist life is weird but you know what I say it's weird... clothes on animals. We don't need any clothes, we already have fur."

I nod.

"Agreed." Clothes are for humans.

This place is cool... but it's not what I thought it would be. There's a big pool full of animals in it, some on the water and some lying on the rocks that are on the pool but... that's not what I really wanted. I just wanted to get naked.

The yak points to our left and says.

"We have an area for sports here."

They have soccer and two tennis courts and one... Hahahaha... two giraffes are playing volleyball against two pigs, that match is fucking rigged.

Jack jumps on my back, riding me as if I was a pony. I look at him and he grins smugly. God... his fur against mine... it feels so much better than when he rides me fully clothed. I purr and he chuckles.

The yak points to an elephant in the distance.

"That's Nangi, our yoga instructor." I went to a yoga class once... it hurt for weeks. But maybe I could give it a look since I'm flexible as fuck now. Wait, how would an elephant teach that?

We suddenly hear some growling and stop walking. We look to our side and see a lynx holding something in her paw. She takes a stance and throws it on a miniature lake near us.

Whatever it was... it was alive, because it screamed it's lungs out while it flew above us before hitting the lake's water.

The lynx looks at us and smiles. The yak waves to her and says happily.

"That's Myu, she is a regular."

He walks again and I follow him asking shocked.

"And what about the mammal that was thrown around like a piece of shit?" They are just going to pretend it didn't happen?

The yak chuckles and says.

"He is fine. Mike is always annoying people with very... indecent jokes. So if he annoys you just throw him in the lake. He is a very good swimmer, he can handle himself." Well I better never crack a joke to this fuckers then.

Jack then asks.

"If he is so annoying why you let him come back here?"

The yak shrugs and says.

"He is kind of a nice guy... and he is a big donor." Hah... money, it always solves everything.

He then turns back to us and says.

"Well that was the tour. Let me know if you need any help."

He walks away and the air instantly gets easier to breathe. Once he is at a safe distance Jack asks hopeful.

"Please tell me you hated this place just as much as I did."

I giggle and roll my eyes. Well... I didn't really like it. I think it's cool and all but it's too much nature for my taste. If I wanted to see this much green I would have stayed in that fucking forest.

But we came all the way here. It would be a shame to leave just now.

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"Let's just hang out a little by the lake and then we can get the fuck out."

Jack starts caressing my fur and says happily.

"Thanks Sweetheart."

I purr and start walking to the other side of the lake. Jack keeps caressing my fur and starts grinding against my back. I shiver and purr.

"Jack, behave."

He chuckles and raises an eyebrow teasingly.

"Or what?" Or you're gonna get it... teasing bunny.

I roll my eyes and speed up my pace and quickly get to the other side. I lay on the soft grass with my belly down and Jack jumps to my side. I roll on the grass and purr.

There's no one to bother us on this side of the lake. Jack lies on the grass and snuggles against me. I purr and pick him up placing him on my chest.

I caress his back and he smiles. Jack leans down and kisses me. I lick his lips and his cheeks and then feel something small poking my belly. I grin and purr.

"Is that a carrot or are you that happy?"

Jack's eyes widen and he backs away slipping on the grass and sitting with his back turned to me. He then says.

"Sorry Sweetheart… I'm going to calm down and then we can… go back home."

I roll on my belly and walk over to him. I lick the top of his head. He shivers and glances at me with a little smile. He is so cute… fucking hell. Why doesn't he let me do it with him… damn it.

I sigh and look around. This place is cool but… there's nothing here that I want to do. I look to my back to see if there's anything we've missed from the tour and I spot some trees and bushes near a wall.

Hah… bushes, I remember when I… wait a second.

There's no one around this area so no one would notice if we… I grin and lick Jack's ears. I stand up on all fours again and gently nuzzle his back.

Jack chuckles and says.

"If you keep doing that I will stay hard forever Sweetheart."

Don't worry I'm going to take care of that real soon. I lick his back, just around his belly and he chuckles again.

"Sweetheart I'm serious."

I tilt my head to the side, open my mouth and gently pick him up. Jack starts trembling and breathing heavily. I start walking to the bushes I saw earlier and he says between heavy breaths.

"Swee…theart… what… you…?"

He twitches a little on my mouth but I'm taking care so that he doesn't get hurt. I'm drooling all over him, it doesn't help that I'm salivating… a lot.

Behind the bushes I find a spot with some shade, under a tree, where I drop him gently on the grass. He sits there looking at me with wide eyes and a twitching nose. I crawl until I'm right in front of him and lie on my belly resting my head on my paws.

I smile and purr.

"Jack... I'm going to take care of this for you." I lick my muzzle and he gulps.

He's still trembling and says.

"But… but I wanted for us to wait until…"

I sigh and put a claw on his lips. I give him my best kitty face and say.

"Cutie I don't need romanticism… I just need you."

I pull him closer to me and lay him on the ground. His dick is right bellow my muzzle. He then says.

"Sweetheart, please. I… I can still go home and use Kit Kat to calm down. We can wait for a better time." He named that thing with a pet name for me? Fuck.

I scoff and say.

"Jack, I don't want you to use that thing anymore. I'm here Jack, you make me happy and I love you."

I look at his tiny dick and say.

"All four inches of you."

He chuckles dryly and says.

"Three inches actually." I suck at math.

I roll my eyes and look him in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I still love you and and I want to make you happy." Very, very happy.

He smiles and says happily.

"I love you too Sweetheart."

I grin and ask.

"Soooo…?" I giggle excitedly.

Jack nods and his ears blush.

I purr and open my mouth taking his tiny dick, balls and butt cheeks inside my mouth all at once. He is so soft. He twitches in my mouth, his belly and butt cheeks scrapping lightly against my teeth while I run my tongue up and down on his junk, licking him as if he was a lollipop.

He breathes heavily and moans.

"Aaauhn you're… using your aauhn tongue?" You betcha I'm using it.

I purr and keep licking his dick. I caress his belly and he starts twitching harder. He suddenly moans saying.

"Kat I aaawwnn…" He places a paw on his mouth and muffles himself as he starts cumming into my mouth, it tastes sweet.

Is this normal for him? I had just beginned. Poor Jack… he is a quick shot.

I swallow the tiny amount of semen and look at him. I then say softly.

"Don't worry Jack… being too quick isn't something that should embarrass you..."

"I'm not quick." He interrupted with rapid breathes.

He looks at me and says.

"I'm a bunny."

He trusts his hips up a little bit. Oh, he's still hard.

I run a claw on along his belly and say playfully.

"You're so pent up… poor thing."

Funny, he keeps shivering when I touch him with my claws… humn… maybe.

I unsheathe all my claws at once and run then along his belly and hips. Jack starts looking at me in ecstasy. Wait… that look, it's the same look he gave me when I fought against that rhino or when I growled at… you naughty bunny… I know your kink.

I grab him by the hips with one paw and pull him up until I get a good view of those tasty buns of his. I lick his butt cheeks and keep running my other's paw claws on his belly.

"Aaauhnn Swe..."

I swallow his dick and he cums again. I softly press my fangs against him and give a few quick tongue laps on his butt and his junk. He moans and comes again.

"Oh Kat." I lick his junk up and down before I swallow his cock and purr loudly. As I purr he muffles his moan and cums again… whoa.

"Aaaauuwwnn fuck." Dirty bunny.

I press my fangs against him a little harder and gently grab his tail. He asks out of breath.

"Sweetheart what are yo…"

I glare at him and growl. He stops talking and shivers. Each time I lick him I growl a little. He then says.

"I'm close…" Please, my tongue is tiring.

I growl a little louder and give him several slow licks, going from his butt cheeks to the tip of his penis.

"Kat aaaaawwnn…" He muffles his moan and cums hard on my mouth.

He then lets his arms fall to his side and closes his eyes taking deep breaths. I gently place his hips and legs on the grass. I lie by his side and nuzzle his chest purring.

He chuckles happily and caresses my head. He looks at me with those big cyan blue eyes of his.

He kisses me and my eyes widen. Normally guys don't like kissing after being blown… but I'm not complaining. I close my eyes and let he kiss me as long as wants. After a while he breaks the kiss and says.

"Thanks Sweetheart."

He caresses my neck and I purr.

"Anytime that you want Cutie, you know I love you."

He grins and answers.

"I love you too."

He kisses me again and then says excited.

"I didn't know you could do that… with your mouth."

I giggle and roll my eyes while he continues with a childish expression on his face.

"And the way you used your tongue and your fangs… it was awesome." Thank you, it's good to be praised.

I giggle and he asks softly.

"But what about you?"

Ah… yeah, I'm feeling a little tingly down there.

I grin and say playfully.

"Watch and learn Cutie."

I lean down to pussy and start licking. I feel some sparks of pleasure and purr loudly. Suddenly Jack puts a paw on my neck, I stop licking and look at him questioningly.

He grins and says excited.

"Lie down Sweetheart."

I raise an eyebrow and lie on my back. He kneels between my legs and pushes so I open them a little more. Wait… is he?

He leans down and I feel his warm breath on my pussy. I giggle excited in anticipation and he kisses my lips down there. It feels good, not exhilarating, but it feels nice. He keeps kissing my pussy's entrance up and down and he starts caressing me just above my pussy.

I purr a little and say.

"Try using your tongue Cutie."

He stops for a while and then I feel it, his tiny slippery tongue running around my pussy's entrance.

"Awnwn Jack."

God, he hit the spot just now. He then starts licking my entrance in circles and I say.

"Just focus on that point you hit earlier."

I can see his ears perked up and alert… so cute. He then starts licking around where my clit is… it's a clit right? Or the name is different for cats? Ah fuck it.

His warm tongue then hits my clit and I purr. His ears flick a little and he starts licking more vigorously down there.

"Aaanwwn fuck."

God, doesn't he get tired. Oh fuck… his fucking tongue.

I growl a little and he gives a slow and very wet lick and slaps my rear as hard as he can.

" Aaanwn Jack." I feel a wave of electricity running through me and thrust my hips up. Jack suddenly stops licking and caressing me.

I wait a little but nothing happens… fuck, I was so close. I look at him and see him sitting there, rubbing his nose. What the fuuu… oh fuck. I pussy slammed him.

"Jack, are you okay?" Fuck, how am I going to explain it to the doctor?

He sniffs a little and then grins saying.

"All okay Sweetheart." Thank God.

I lie down again and say playfully.

"Back to work then."

He chuckles and says jokingly.

"Slave driver."

I giggle and he leans down again. He breathes heavily against my pussy and licks it once making me shudder, teaser. He then gives my clit a very wet lick and starts licking it like an animal.

"Awwnn fuck aaaah Jack..." Shit. I have to muffle my moans and roars, we can't get found out.

Fuck, I'm so close. He then stops again but this time I didn't do anything. He places a paw on my thigh and looks at my pussy with a pensive expression before placing his hips near it. He stares at it for a long time and then his face brightens up.

Poor delusional bunny... putting it in won't… oh fuck.

He thrusts his hips slowly and pushes his dick inside… my anus.

It feels… good. He pushes his cock all the way through and stops when his hips hit my butt cheeks. Thank God he is so small… the backdoor is so sensitive. But I don't think I can cum just from this.

"Jack I mew aaanwhn fuck."

He pulled his hips back until only his tip was inside and slammed it forward so fast that it startled me.

He then puts his tiny paw on my pussy and pushes his fingers inside, massaging my clit, thank god he has small claws. I twitch a little and muffle a moan. He takes that as a 'go' signal and starts slowly humping my ass.

"Awwn I'm close." Fuck I can't keep moaning loudly like this… someone could hear it.

He keeps massaging my clit on a circular motion and then speeds up the pace of his humping. Fuck, the way that his hips slap against my cheeks, that feels so good. He's so fast he looks like a machine… I didn't know anal could feel good like this. He's so small that it doesn't hurts.

I feel waves of electricity running through my spine and I grasp the ground with my claws.

"Aaawn awwhn fuck." I arch my body up and try to contain my roar as I cum hard.

I then let my body fall on the soft grass gasping for air and breathing heavily. God this felt good. God I love that bunny. Oh my god…

"Jack?!" Oh shit... did I squash him?

Thank god... Jack is trembling a little while hugging my hips, but he looks fine.

He looks at me and grins before climbing on top of my belly and crawling until he can nuzzle my neck.

I hug him and purr happily.

"I love you so much."

Jack smiles looking full of himself. He chuckles and teases.

"I thought you already loved me."

"I love you even more right now." I purred and then licked his face.

He smiles and says happily.

"I did it."

I giggle and purr.

"You sure did Cutie."

He nuzzles me and says excited.

"I... I used my tongue and... put it into your tailhole." So cute.

"Uhun." I purr and lick his neck.

He grins smugly looking at me with half closed eyes and caresses my fur saying proudly.

"I guess I tamed this wild pussy."

I roll my eyes and ask.

"Cutie, when did you start talking like this?"

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." He said smugly.

I giggle and lick his face before whispering to him.

"Well, you were the one rubbing yourself all over me just now."

He rolls his eyes and nuzzles my neck.

We stay like this for a while but we need to get cleaned and soon… we smell and look like… well, like we just fucked like two horny animals. These guys can be hippies but they don't look like the Woodstock kind, I don't think they would like discovering what we did here.

I purr a little and place Jack on the grass before scanning the area from the safety of the bushes. Good, this side of the artificial lake is still deserted.

Jack stands by my side and says.

"We can clean ourselves in the lake."

I nod and we move. We get out of the bushes quickly and walk casually to the lake shore.

I enter the water and quickly begin to scrub myself. Suddenly I feel a tiny pair of paws scrubbing my back. I glance back and Jack grins wiggling his eyebrows. I giggle and splash some water at him before getting back to cleaning myself.

After a little while we get out of the water and I stretch on the shore yawning lazily before lying down.

Jack climbs on top of me and I say.

"I'm just going to take a little nap and then we can go if you want."

He scratches behind my ear and says softly.

"Sweetheart I just realized."

"What?"

"I rode the Rider." Oh for fuck's sake.

I groan ignoring his chuckles and drift off to sleep.

.

* * *

.

"AAAAaaaaaaahhhh…" I hear a scream and wake up.

I yawn and ask.

"Hey Cutie, what was that?"

Jack yawns cutely and looks at the lake saying.

"I think she tossed that Mike guy on the lake."

On the other side of the lake there's a black panther cleaning her paws as if she had taken the garbage out.

We look curiously at something small moving on the surface and slowly making its way towards us. Suddenly a big black rat comes out of the water and shakes his body to get dry… cute.

I giggle and ask.

"Broke anything?"

He looks at us and walks in our direction chuckling.

He stops by our side and says.

"No I'm fine, this happens all the time." Damn… he still being alive is like… a miracle.

Jack chuckles and asks.

"What did you do anyway?"

The rat chuckles and then answers.

"Well some ladies exaggerate a little on their reactions when I hit on them." Hit on them?

I wiggle my whiskers and point out.

"But she is a panther… and the other one was a lynx."

The rat grins as he says.

"Oh let's just say that this rat is the one hunting the kitties."

"Hahahahah…" Oh my fucking god… I can't hahaha. He is a rat hahaha…

I take a little while to calm down, Jack chuckles a little and rests his chin on my chest and I caress his back. He's so well toned for a little bunny… his dick is poking me again… how the fuck? Fuck it, I need to rest.

I look at the rat and say.

"I'm Katheryn Rider."

The rat smiles.

"The name's Mike Mauss."

"HAHAHAAHAH…" I start laughing and nearly spit on him when he says his name.

Jack looks at me confused and I say to the rat.

"What? Were you trying to avoid a copyright lawsuit?"

I keep giggling and Mike jokes.

"Well, it was better than Goofy."

"Hahahaahah…" Fuck I'm going to lose my breath.

Mike chuckles a little.

Jack clears his throat and glares at Mike saying sharply.

"I'm Savage… Jack Savage." Oh my fucking god… that's so cringe worthy.

Mike raises his paws and takes a step back chuckling.

He then jokes.

"Whoah easy there James, I'm not trying to take over the world here."

"HAHAHAHAHAH…" Fuck, this rat is gonna kill me.

Jack's nose twitches and he looks at me dissatisfied. I hug him purring. I give him a big kiss and lick his cheek. He grins sheepishly and nuzzles my neck.

"That's cute." Mike said chuckling.

Jack glares at him and I say.

"Only I can call him cute." Jack nods.

Mike then says.

"Got it."

He looks at Jack and grins saying.

"You're a fellow small guy that got your big kitty. Mad props to you man." Hah, men.

Jack grins smugly. Great this bunny is getting full of himself again.

Wait… I get that Jack can use a strap on with a dildo… but how does this rat does it?

I look at Mike and wiggle my whiskers asking curiously.

"And how were you planning to do it with them anyway? You're tiny."

Mike looks surprised and then grins and answers.

"Well, I get my diving gear on... wrap a safety rope on my back... and then I go explore the dark depths if you know what I mean."

Wait… I then ask incredulously.

"So that means…?"

Mike's grin gets wider and he says.

"The big pussy eats the tiny rat."

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA…" Fuck, that's so kinky.

Shit, that's dirty. Oh my fucking God… I need to get this guy and Judy in the same room. That's so kinky... she would pass out hahaha.

Jack looks a little confused, poor naïve bunny. I hug him closer to me and purr.

Mike starts walking around us and stops on a slightly higher patch of grass.

He sits and I ask.

"But seriously… does that really work out?" It must feel weird having a rat slipping inside you.

He nods and says.

"I never got a complaint." Wow.

I nod and look to Jack, we are already dry.

"Let's go Cutie?" It was fun and all but it's time to go.

Jack nods and suddenly Mike asks.

"So… do you two swing?" The fuck…

I glare at the rat and hiss.

"Of course not."

Jack slips off me and stands in front of the rat. He grabs Mike with both paws and glares at him.

Mike gulps and says nervously.

"But I thought that you were interested."

My tail sways in annoyance and I hiss.

"No, I was just curious."

Jack then grins and gets ready for a throw.

Mike notices what's going on and says.

"C'mon guys I thought that we were past this aaaaaaaaaahhh…"

He flies a little into the air and falls on the lake.

I give Jack a kiss and purr.

"Nice throw Cutie."

He grins and says.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Yep.

I stand up on two legs and pick him up, hugging him like a teddy bear and start walking back to the changing room.

After quickly getting dressed we leave the changing room and the yak on the reception asks.

"Hey man, did you enjoy your stay?"

I nod and purr.

"Yes, can you hold onto a note for me?"

"Sure." He said sleepily.

I get a piece of paper from the table and a nearby pen. Jack approaches me and looks at what I'm writing.

I leave the note on the table and say.

"That's for Mike."

I pick Jack up and get the fuck out of there.

When we get back to the car Jack chuckles and asks.

"Whose phone number was that?"

I giggle mischievously and say.

"It was Leora's." Meeting that perverted rat will teach her not to tease us anymore.

He starts the car and suddenly asks concerned.

"Sweetheart... do you think she is gonna get mad because of it?"

I shake my head and purr.

"Naah, it's only a joke." What could go wrong with it?

.

* * *

.

**Some curiosities about this story.**

**1 The script went through several revisions since it was created. On the second version, Kat was going to be a police dog instead of a tiger, she would be a Doberman.**

**2 Also on an earlier version she would be found in the woods by Snarlov and Wolford. Nick and Judy would be minor characters in the story.**

**3 Jack changed a lot since his first version. His first version was a mix between Austin Powers and James Bond.**

**4 The Little Roddentia fight scene came from a mouse gladiator fic idea that I may or may not end up writing some day.**

**5 On the very first version of the script the story was vastly different and I may turn it into its own fic one day. The only similarity was that the main character was named Katheryn Rider.**

**6 Kat is not a cat person, she likes dogs more.**

**7 Jack's father, Nick's father and Kat's father all have the same name. A big coincidence or the fact that I suck at naming characters?**

**8 Now to the kinky fact. On a very early version Kat had lots of friends with benefits, a notion that to a naïve Zootopia was unthinkable and unknow. Each of her "friends" thought that he was her mate and didn't knew about the others. On the final chapter they found out about each other and the biggest bar fight Zootopia had ever seen would begin.**

**The list of her "friends" were: Wolford, Snarlov, Nick, a fennec fox, a kangaroo, 6 other wolves, 2 other red foxes, a buck(deer), a buck(bunny), an otter, a zebra, a grizzly bear, a cheetah, a tiger, a black panther, a snow leopard, one of Gazelle's tiger dancers and an arctic fox.**

**9 That bar fight would end up wrecking up a quarter of Sahara's Square and it would begin when she accidentally sent a message to all her contacts on the phone.**


	26. Fatshaming

May 12th 2016

* * *

.

I slouch on the passenger's seat and purr while Jack starts the car. Damn... I feel so sleepy... and relaxed. Like I was beaten by some punks, tranquilized and then beaten again.

Jack looks at me and asks teasingly.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?"

"Mew." I mewled weakly and purred.

Jack grins smugly and drives away going to the precinct.

Damn you bunny. You cute, soft, deliciously perverted bunny. You know very well why I'm like this. Jack has been all over me for the past days. Ever since we fucked on the hippie club, every time that we have an opportunity he asks for a quickie.

I don't mind blowing him. It's so easy since he is small and quick doing the business... but he always wants to eat me too, to make me feel good. I like it, I love that he does it but for fucks sake I'm not so young anymore.

He is always horny and full of energy, always hard and ready for action. And his tongue, how the fuck can he still talk? He used that tongue more in six days than I used my whole life. It's like I awakened a beast inside him.

I on the other paw can only cum so much times before passing out.

I yawn and purr resting my head just for a little while...

.

* * *

.

I fell something soft snuggling against my neck. I yawn and open my eyes. Jack is hugging me and breathing my scent. I purr and look around. We are at the underground ZPD parking lot. Damn, I slept the whole drive here.

I yawn again and pet Jack's head while saying.

"We have to go to work Cutie."

He looks at me with big cyan blue eyes and asks.

"I know Sweetheart... but do you think we could have a little fun before it? It's still early."

I take a deep breath and look at those big pleading eyes. Damn cute nymphomaniac. You're going to get us in trouble... fuck it, there's no one around anyway.

I pull his pants down and look at his hard dick. I give it a lick and he moans.

"Oh Kat." We don't have time to be passionate Jack.

I lick him several more times and he starts trembling. I then open my mouth wide open and he cums inside it.

"Thanks Sweetheart." He said with shaken breathes.

I swallow his load and then ask.

"Let's go now?"

He gives me a hungry look and says playfully.

"I still have a job to do." He jumps to his seat and looks at me with a grin.

I roll my eyes and lean back on my seat. I lift my hips a little and pull my pants down to my ankles before spreading my legs. Jack then gets down on the floorboard in front of me, standing between my knees and gawking at my pussy.

I sigh and say.

"We don't have all morning Jack." I slip my hips forward until my pussy is right in front of his face and giggle. He smiles and leans forward licking his lips.

He gets to action and I hold onto the door while purring. He is getting better at this.

"Awwn... fuck." I moaned low.

Fuck his tongue feels so good. I muffle a moan and accidentally scratch the driver's seat beside me with my claws. Fuck, it's getting hard to breath in here.

I open my window fully and rest my chin on it. I hear some buzzing on the distance and Jack grabs my thighs so that he can better position himself.

He then gives me some playful slaps and I muffle another moan and purr. The buzzing is getting louder and louder, like a big mosquit...

"Awn fuck..." He licked me sooo slowly... damn.

Fuck... the buzzing sound stopped though so that's good...

"Kat are you in there?" Judy asked and I nearly choked. Jack stops licking and stays dead silent.

I open my eyes and look down.

Outside the car on the parking space next to ours Judy is riding a tiny blue motorcycle, almost as big as she is. She is wearing an adorable purple helmet. She then takes the helmet off, places it on the handle of the motorcycle and looks at Jack's SUV curiously.

Maybe she didn't saw me so if I... Jack gives my clit a heavy lick and I moan low.

"Awn." Jack you fucking asshole son of a dirty slut.

Judy's eyes perk up and she says.

"Kat I know you're there." Fuuuuuuuuck.

I peek my whole muzzle out of the window and look at Judy. Jack keeps licking vigorously down there while I grin and purr.

"Hiawwn Judy." Fuck fuck...

Judy looks up at me with an annoyed face. She then jumps um in the air and stands on her motorcycle. She stands on the tips of her toes and she smiles saying proudly.

"Yep, I have been saving for it for months, so now I can get to work faster than ever." So cute.

"Awwnn that greaaaawwnnt fuck." God I'm so close.

Judy looks concerned at me and says.

"Kat, where is Jack."

Jack being the fucking idiot that he is nearly drowning himself on my pussy down there.

I purr a little and say.

"Jaaaawnwck is aaawwunnn." Jack is eating me like a champ.

Judy looks concerned and then says.

"Kat you have been acting weird... well, weirder than you normally act for a few days now." And what the fuck that's supposed to fuuuuck his tongue.

Judy then reprimands me.

"Kat... are you using catnip?" The fuck.

I try to look innocent and say.

"No."

Judy then scowls and asks sharply.

"Really? Because you've been acting like you've been on nip for days..." I've been on dick for days.

She glares harder.

"... so if I look inside there I won't find any nip?"

I smile and say.

"Nooaaaaaawwnn..." I close my muzzle and purr loudly.

She then gets down from the motorcycle and runs in the SUV's direction. Suddenly she jumps, grabs the ledge of open window and starts slowly pulling herself up. FUCK! She is gonna see us what do I do? What do I do? She is almost... ah fuck it.

When her face gets to the window level I start licking her more furiously than Jack is licking me.

"Kat psht, stop Kat, KATHERYN!" She complained and I just licked harder.

She then jumped away and onto the ground.

She keeps making disgusted sounds and wiping droll of her face. She then says disgusted.

"I can't believe you... that's so disgusting. By the carrots what have you been putting in your mouth? It smells like... I think I'm going to throw up."

She then gags a little.

"Your breathe smells like... holy carrots, like something died in there. And by the heavens your drool... why does it smell like Jack marked you in the mouth with his... his... blergh... blergh..." Well your breath is not exactly mint and roses too… skank.

Jack then gives a big final lick and I feel electricity waving trough my hips. I thrown my head back and purr loudly while I cover my mouth and muffle the moans. My hips shake uncontrollably and I do the best I can to prevent myself from crushing the adorable jerk that caused this whole mess.

Judy then says annoyed.

"I feel sick... I can't believe you drooled all over me. I'm going to take a shower and get my spar..." Her voice disappeared slowly into the distance and I sighed in relief.

I blink slowly and take several deep breathes to calm myself. This one was too close.

Jack then climbs up and kneels on my lap and gives me a big happy grin saying playfully.

"Delicious." He then stands up on the tips of his toes and kisses me.

I grab him and growl barring my fangs.

"Jack you little son of a bitch."

"Son of a doe." He said smugly.

I growl then ever harder.

"For fucks sake you retarded fuck what the fuck do you think you were you doing?"

He licks his lips and says happily.

"I was doing you." Oh my fucking god why is he so sexy?

I take a deep breath and try to stay mad at him.

"You striped idiot, Judy almost saw us."

He chuckles and says.

"I knew you had everything under control Sweetheart."

I place him on his seat and pull my pants up saying sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I just had to lick her like a fucking lollipop, I was totally in control."

He chuckles and asks playfully.

"Ready for round two?" Round...

I glare at him and say.

"We will never do it in a public place again... got it?" Never... ever.

Jack then gives me a pouting face and asks.

"Why?"

I look at him incredulously and say.

"Jack I just had to molest Judy to save our asses."

He then sighs and says.

"Okay but I still don't see why we can't..."

"Are you serious?" I interrupted him sharply.

"I just licked her all over just like I licked your oh fuck... I gave an oral and then licked Judy." Oh God... I fucked up.

Jack's eyes widen. Ah so now you understand it... jerk.

I sigh and say.

"She can't know... ever." Seriously... I don't even want to think what would happen to her if she discovered it. Fuck... there's no way that I can make up for that.

His ears drop and he nods saying.

"Yeah... this dies here." Good to know that we are on the same page.

I wiggle my whisker and open the door purring.

"What stays in Vegas..."

I wait for him to complete the sentence but he asks confused.

"What's Vegas?" Oh...

"It's a tiger thing... you wouldn't understand."

He shrugs and jumps out of the car. I get out of the car... avoiding the orange pool of vomit near it and close the door while my ears lean down.

Is my breath really that bad? I brush my teeth... I do.

I lick the back of my paw and sniff it but all I can only feel the smell of the fish I ate before leaving our apartment.

I walk closer to Jack, pick him up and ask.

"Do I have bad breath?" I open my mouth and let my tongue hang.

Jack sniffs it a lot and then says happily.

"It smells great to me." That's the only opinion I care about.

I hug him and purr happily.

"I love you, Cutie."

I lick his head and walk out of the parking lot.

.

* * *

.

We enter the precinct and greet Clawhauser and he is eating some donuts again. As always he is making sure his poor heart is punished for beating.

He looks at us and says happily.

"Chief is expecting you two in his office." Oh fuck... we're fucked... Judy went to Bogo.

I nod silently and walk up the stairs to Bogo's office.

Jack clears his throat and jokes nervously.

"Maybe it's a raise." Yeah... right... maybe a raising erection that he is gonna use to fuck us over.

I place Jack onto the ground and knock on the door once.

"Come in." Bogo doesn't sound happy.

We open the door and enter, quickly closing it behind us.

Bogo glares at us and says with his usual charm.

"These two are Rider and Savage, the officers we were talking about." Good stuff... I hope.

The one sitting in front of Bogo's desk stands up and looks at us and holy fuck. That's like... the fucking biggest tiger I ever saw. My ears lean back and my tail coils around Jack, I don't like this tiger.

The tiger is wearing a black tuxedo and black pants. He has yellow eyes, a big smile and the scariest stare I ever saw.

He then chuckles with a grave voice and says.

"Good to finally meet the officers that Meeko spoke so well about."

I try to smile as friendly as possible and ask.

"And what is this about?" I hope I didn't sound as shaken as I am.

Bogo snorts and says annoyed.

"The mayor and I were talking about the implementation of that idea you two had." So he actually read it? Wait... mayor... this creep?

The so called tiger mayor nods and says.

"Lionheart had his mammal inclusion program and I will have the Mice Officer program." Wait... so he is using our idea for... PR? What a jerk.

The tiger then chuckles and says.

"It's good to know that there still are some capable mammals on the force." Oh... thanks.

He glances disdainfully at Bogo and says sharply.

"And here I thought that we only had incompetent fools and lazy cows that are too afraid to act." Hah… cow.

Bogo slams his hooves so hard on the table that the fucking thing nearly breaks.

"I'm not issuing an investigation on the council just because they are shutting down your ridiculous propositions."

You know that feeling when you're a small as fuck kid and there's two bigass adults fighting and you just want to get far from that... yeah... that's me right now.

"Enough... I didn't come here to bicker with you... as incompetent as you may be."

The tiger then looks down at me and Jack says with a big grin.

"Oh but where are my manners... my name is Shere Khan."

Jack, who has kept a poker face all this time, suddenly says.

"I'm Savage... Jack Savage." I'm think I'm going to throw up... actually, fuck it. I give up... he is never gonna stop saying this.

Khan's staring at me.

I grin sheepishly and offer him a pawshake saying.

"Katheryn Rider."

He grabs my paw and... pulls it closer to his fucking mouth?!

I growl and give him a punch in the face. He stumbles a little and lets go of my paw. I step away from the creep and bare my fangs. Fuck what is this fucker made of? I think I just broke my paw... oh shit I punched the fucking mayor.

Bogo is going to kill me... actually... maybe not, from the way he's smiling.

"Hahahahaha..." Khan starts laughing and fuuuck this guy has a creepy laugh.

He straights himself, looks at me and says excited.

"Good... I like claws in a woman." I'm small and you're a beast… I'm flattered but… seriously… it's not going to happen. Plus I'm already taken.

Jack coughs loudly and glares at the mayor asking.

"What about our fucking rewards?"

Khan and Bogo look surprised and then the mayor says.

"Adrian can arrange that for you two."

Jack then stands between the mayor and me before he retorts.

"We made the Mice Office program off duty and you're the one using it as a PR stunt... not the Chief."

I nod and growl.

"Yeah." Fucking asshole.

Shere Khan thinks for a little bit and then says.

"Kaa, my wallet." Caw?

A little adorable weasel on a tiny suit appears from behind him. Kaa, the weasel, is carrying a suitcase bigger than himself, poor thing. He takes a big wallet from inside it and hands it to Khan.

Shere opens it takes two small tickets and says.

"Since you are so adamant about being compensated... here two VIP tickets to the concert of that... singer next week. Perhaps we could..."

Sudenly a large crack comes from Bogo's table. He is gripping it like mad while he fiercely stares at us... weirdo.

The weasel then says happily.

"Her name's Gazelle, sir." Ah fucking hell.

I sigh and complain.

"I hate her songs."

Khan and Jack say at the same time.

"Me too."

Bogo stands up suddenly, glaring at us angry as hell. We all look at him surprised and he grins sheepishly before sitting again. Okay... why are all animals here such weirdos?

I look curiously inside his wallet and ask.

"Can't you just give me those twenty zoollars?"

He shakes his head and says.

"It's a VIP ticket, you can meet Gazelle herself. Maybe the tw..."

Another crack comes from Bogo's table and Khan glances annoyed at the Chief.

Who fucking cares that it's a VIP... I don't want it.

Khan tries to take his wallet away but I hold his arm in place and keep looking inside it. There has to be something here worth the... oh jackpot.

I give him my best kitty face and ask.

"Can I have the bug burguer coupons?"

His ears lean down and he stutters a little before saying.

"They are not worth it, if you take the tickets we..."

I scoff and say.

"I want those coupons."

"Take the tickets." He said stubbornly.

Bogo groans loudly in pain and the mayor turns back growling at him.

I take the opportunity and quickly grab the burguer coupons from his wallet and purr happily.

"Well I'm okay with these, thank you Shere."

Khan looks at his wallet and then to me.

He grins leaning closer to me and purrs.

"Well... maybe could also discuss an additional reward. I don't think a woman like you would be happy with so little." I am… actually.

My ears lean down and I step back away from him feeling a shiver down my spine while I mew weakly.

Since when did he get so close to me?. For fuck's sake Bogo do something… I'm gonna call human resources on this.

"Can I have the twenty zoollars?" Jack asked angrily, stepping between me and Khan again.

Khan glares at him and hisses annoyed.

"Just take the damn tickets." He lets the tickets fall on Jack's head... asshole.

He then passes by our side. He glances at me and says.

"Goodbye officer."

He leaves the room and I breathe relieved.

Jack picks his two tickets and looks sadly at them, his ears droopy. Poor Jack… that sucks.

"It's a VIP." Kaa said excited. What the fuck? Is he going to stay here?

The tiny weasel looks happily at us with his big brown eyes and then we hear Khan's annoyed voice.

"Kaa!"

Kaa jumps a little and runs to the door. I open it for him and he waves his paw excitedly to us before he leaves… so cute.

I close the door and look at the chief. Wait, are we supposed to stay?

Jack puts his "reward" in his pocket and looks at the chief and then to me questioningly… he wants to know what to do. As if I would know.

I shrug and look at the buffalo that kept staring at us in silence. Did we do something wrong?

I clear my throat and ask.

"Hey Chief… do you need us for anything?"

After a while Bogo snorts annoyed. Good, I thought that the big guy had died or something.

He glares at us and says.

"Rider, sit. Savage, you can leave." What? First the tiger and now you? I'm going to charge a sexual harassment complaint… just you wait.

I sit on the chair and Jack sits on my lap. I hug Jack purring. He is so cute.

Bogo glares at us and says sharply.

"Savage, I said for you to leave."

Jack scoffs and asks.

"Why?"

"The subject I'm going to discuss is personal to Rider."

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"Jack can hear it Chief, I don't have anything to hide from him."

Bogo stares at us for a long time. He then sighs and says.

"I'm going to be direct here Rider and I expect honesty. Were you ever involved in any kind of criminal activity?"

And why the sudden suspicion about me? I never committed any since arriving in Zootopia. And I was never charged for any of the crimes that I committed back home… so technically I'm clean as snow.

My tail sways in annoyance and I hiss.

"No."

Jack then asks angrily.

"Are you accusing her of something Chief?"

Bogo shakes his head and puts a map in front of us, it's the map of Little Rodentia with the patrol routes I made drawn all over it. He then says.

"This patrol routes… after analyzing the patrol routes you drew and the explanations for each one of them, it was clear that they were effective… too effective actually." And why is that a bad thing?

Bogo taps at the map and says.

"This requires knowledge about both police and criminal procedures. Your file is clean Rider. We have nothing on your past, so care to explain it?"

My tails sways and I say.

"My father taught me about it and before you ask, no. I won't tell you anything else because it's not your fucking business."

Bogo's jaw falls and I realize that I growled this last few words… shit.

I give him my best kitty face and purr low.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I stare at him with the biggest pupils I can muster and wiggle my whiskers as cutely as possible.

Bogo then clears his throat.

"Well… humn… that's fine. I trust all my officers, as long as you don't betray that trust I'll not pry any further." Chief said softly, well as softly as he could.

I nod relieved that he dropped the subject but one thing is bugging me.

"How did you know I was the one who did the patrol routes?"

Bogo gives a minuscule chuckle and says.

"Your pawwriting is terrible, it was easy to tell the difference."

Jack starts laughing and I growl a little. It's not easy to write with only four fingers.

Chief then says.

"Taking in account the program that you two made and the how you handled that burglary last week... next week each of you two will be partnered with a senior officer that will both evaluate you and teach you how the job really works." Hell yeah… finally we are going to do something interesting.

Bogo then glares hard at us and says.

"You two will be on parking duty today but being out there on the beat in streets will not be easy like that. I'm giving one the next two days off to prepare yourselves, I want you two in your top condition and I won't accept any excuses."

Jack and I nod.

Bogo then says.

"That's all, you may leave now."

I purr and hug Jack closer, ready to leave when my bunny teases.

"Wait Chief, aren't you forgetting something?"

Both Bogo and I look at Jack confused and he teases.

"Our bet… remember?" Oh yeah.

My face lightens up and I look teasingly to the Chief. Bogo's face is contorting in shame and he is breathing heavily. He remembers… oh yeah he does.

Bogo then sighs and says with a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry… you two were right."

"Hahahaahaha…" Both Jack and I laugh hard. God, seeing this huge buffalo apologizing like a kid… hahahaha.

"Okay that's enough… enough… I SAID ENOUGH!" Bogo shouted and slapped the table like a spoiled kid. Well, time to go before the cow gets madder.

I stand up giggling and purr hugging Jack. As I turn around to leave I tease Jack.

"So Cutie, who is the lucky girl that you're going to take to the concert?"

He looks annoyed at me and says.

"You don't wanna go right?"

I shake my head and purr.

"Nope."

Jack sighs taking the tickets out of his pocket and says.

"Well… to the garbage then."

We leave his office and soon after he comes out of it hurriedly and starts following us.

We look at Bogo but he just stays in silence and walks close to us… creepy cow… well… anyway.

I look back at Jack and tease him as walk down the stairs.

"Too bad that you didn't get the twenty zoollars… I on the other paw…" I take coupons out of my pocket and shake them victoriously in front of his face.

"… I got twenty bug burguers deluxe for free right here." I purred teasingly.

Jack scoffs annoyed and averts his gaze. I giggle and tease again.

"That's FOURTY zoollars worthy of burguers Cutie. But don't worry. I might let you take a bite of them if you behave well."

I giggle happily as he squirms annoyed. Jack then takes his phone out and starts typing into it.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask curiously.

"What are you doing?"

He puts his phone away and chuckles shaking his head.

"Nope." Jerk.

We stop in front of Clawhauser's table and I place Jack onto the ground, he takes his phone out and starts playing that farming game he loves so much… he's sooo cute. Bogo stopped near us and leaned on the table pretending not to be following us. Seriously… what the fuck does he wants?

Ben keeps stuffing himself like a pig and after a while Judy appears. She looks at me with an unhappy face and I give her my best kitty face. She crosses her arms and averts her gaze scoffing… so cute.

Suddenly the doors to the precinct open violently and a red panda enters running. She stops out of breath in front of us and looks around nervously. With her big honey colored eyes and fluffy tail… so cute. She is wearing jeans and a pink t shirt. I just wanna hug her till I crush her bones.

She looks at each one of us and then her gaze falls on Jack. She stares at her dreamily and asks excited.

"Are you Jack Savage?" WHAT THE FUCK?

"Why do you care?" I hissed and bared my fangs at her.

She stops and shows me a bill saying nervously.

"I… I have the ten zoollars." Whaaaa…?

Jack then takes one his tickets and offers it to her. She gives him the money and takes the ticket, looking at it in awe. I hear a noise and look down to see Bogo hunched down glaring at the red panda girl… pervert.

The girl then starts trembling and squealing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH." What the fuck… why is she… what the fuck is wrong with her?

She hugs Jack… that fucking whore, that's my man. Jack looks at me with wide eyes and droopy ears asking for help… damn it I'm can't murder her here… in front of everyone.

She says excitedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Suddenly the filthy whore tries to kiss him. I growl leaning down as fast as I can. I grab her by the neck, doing the best I can not to kill this fucking whore, and pull her away from my Cutie. I place her delicately away from us and then hug MY bunny and glare at her.

She doesn't even glances at me she keeps looking at the ticket she bought. She places it inside her pocket with all the care in the world and then runs away squealing.

I look at Jack. He smiles and I lick him purring

Judy and Clawhauser are looking at me shocked and Bogo keeps looking in the direction the red panda ran… pedophile.

I lick Jack again and place him onto the ground and pet his head.

He waves his money in front of me and teases.

"Ten zoollars and I still have one to go."

I roll my eyes. Fuck, he is childish sometimes… but that's cute.

Judy clears her throat and asks shyly.

"Humn… what was that?"

I giggle and say.

"Jack's just a sore loser because I got something good and he didn't."

She looks confused.

Jack rolls his eyes and says.

"I got two…" Jack stops and puts his paw on his chin with a pensive look.

He then looks at Judy and smiles. He takes his phone, types something on it and puts it away grabbing the second ticket.

He offers the ticket to her and says.

"Think of this as an apology, Hopps. For… humn…" He looks at me and then says.

"Everything." Wait… isn't Gazelle that stupid singer Judy likes… wait… that's perfect. Jack you wonderful bastard... nice move.

Judy raises an eyebrow and looks at Jack and then at me with distrust. I grin as widely as I can and she scoffs. She takes the ticket out of Jack's paw as if it was some kind of trap or something.

She looks at both of us again and then to her gift. Suddenly her ears drop and she stares at us with the dumbest fucking look I ever saw.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH." Déjà vu?

Oh wait. I pick Jack up and hug him just as Judy makes her move to hug him. She stops for like a millisecond and hugs my leg instead.

"Thank you, thank you." If you really want to thank me then let go of my leg. You look like a horny dog.

She then steps back and looks dreamily at the ticket. With all the care of the world she places it inside one of her protected pockets and closes it as if the fucking thing was made of crystal.

Claw then asks curiously.

"What did he give you Judy?"

Judy jumps on the front desk and looks excitedly at him. She takes several deeps breathes to calm herself and then says excited.

"Ben, what Jack just gave me is a VIP ticket for the Gazelle's concert next week… I'M GOING TO MEET GAZELLE!" Fuck… what's so great about the singer anyway? Well… at least she liked her apology gift.

I lick Jack and whisper.

"Good one."

He looks at me with a smug look and I roll my eyes.

Judy keeps squealing happily and Claw suddenly squeals like a little girl.

"You're going to meet Gazelle. Oh my god, oh my…" He stops and suddenly his expression becomes one of shock and awe.

He turns to me and Jack and asks fearfully.

"The thing... you sold to the red panda… for ten zoollars. Was it… a VIP ticket too?"

Jack and I look at each other and he nods.

Claw looks disheartened and says weakly.

"Ten zoollars… I'm not going to meet Gazelle… because of ten zoollars."

Judy pets his arm and says reassuringly.

"I'm sure that you will be able to go next time… right guys?" She looks at us hopeful.

Jack shakes his head and says.

"It was a onetime type of deal."

I nod and purr.

"It's not like you're losing much anyway. It's just a fucking concert, you can watch it at home, eat snacks and sit comfortably on the couch… you lose the hot sex on the dirty bathroom stalls and in the middle of the audience but that's about it."

Jack's ears perk up at the sex part. He chuckles and says.

"We don't have the tickets but we can still do the hot sex part."

I purr and lick him.

Judy looks at us disgusted and I roll my eyes giggling… what a nun.

Damn… Clawhauser is being a fucking drama queen… he has his paw on his chest and everything. I sigh and say.

"Ben stop being a kid."

He shakes a little and groans before falling onto the ground. Judy gasps and says nervously.

"He is having a heart attack." Oh fuck… officer down.

I sigh and say.

"Well, it was good knowing him." There's nothing we can do, he is too fat.

Bogo and Judy glare at me and my ears lean down.

"What? It's the truth."

The Chief then says sharply.

"Hopps, get doctor Wolles here, now."

Judy nods and runs away.

I peek over the desk and see Clawhauser laying there, twitching on the ground.

Damn… that's a bad way to go. I hold Jack closer to me and nuzzle the top of his head. It's a good thing that it's him and not us.

"Wanna bet about it?" Jack whispers playfully.

I look at him and to the cheetah on the ground.

I smirk and whisper.

"I bet ten zoollars that he becomes fertilizer."

He looks at me wide eyed in terror. Oh yeah bunny, I'm coming for that ten zoollars you just made.

His nose twitches a lot and then she whispers with a challenging tone.

"Then if he lives we are going to have hot sex on the bathroom…" We do that all the time.

"…here on the precinct." He added.

I scoff and complain.

"That's not fair, I bet ten bucks and you bet a lay that I specifically said that we wouldn't do anymore."

Jack smiles and says.

"Well the odds are in your favor so it's only fair that my bet is better."

I sigh and get away from the table. Well… he can bet anything he wants anyway… I'm going to win.

I sit at a chair nearby and look at the drama.

Judy arrives with an old sheep wearing a doctor uniform. The sheep looks at Clawhauser and says.

"Don't keep your hopes high for this one."

I giggle and tease Jack.

"Heard it? I already won Cutie."

He scoffs and stares at the sheep.

The doctor goes behind the table and starts treating Clawhauser.

Judy and Bogo stare at it with focused attention. Some other officers start gathering around to look at what's happening and Jack sometimes whipers 'live, you fat bastard'.

Hah, only I accepted the truth, the fact that he is going to die and there's nothing we can do to save the poor…

"He's alive." The sheep said.

Motherfucking cumdunpster fat fuck. How the fuck that dipshit survived this?

Jack chuckles loudly and teases.

"I will let you chose… male or female's locker room?"

I growl and place the chuckling bunny at another chair.

I stand up and approach the happy idiots gathering around the feline version of Jabba with a scowl on my muzzle.

Judy looks at him and says relieved.

"Ben, never worry us again like this."

Bogo says.

"We can't lose you Clawhauser, you're a vital part of our precinct."

I think I'm going to puke. This is so… lame.

Bogo then sighs and says.

"Well, let's go to role call. Clawhauser, if anything happens call doctor Wollen."

Wait what? He is going to keep working? After a heart attack?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I blurted out and all the mammals there looked at me. Judy covered her mouth and shot me a reprimanding look… grow up.

Bogo glares at me and says sharply.

"Officer Rider, watch your language." I'm gonna watch your face you fucking idiot.

My tail sways in annoyance and I growl.

"This fat fuck just had a heart attack and he is going back to work… just like that."

I see lots of gasping mammals and one glaring buffalo.

I point at Clawhauser and say.

"This fucking bastard having survived is an affront to nature. He should be put on a leave until he doesn't looks like a horror movie monster." He should've been dead… and I should've been ten zoollars richer.

Clawhauser then says sadly.

"I don't look like a monster." Hah… the lies some people tell themselves.

I glare at him and tell the truth.

"Ben… you look fucking hideous. Like… you look like some kind of evil blob that gets nourishment by absorbing mammals whole… and you only eat elephants."

I sigh and facepaw saying.

"Kids must run away from you in the streets to alert the village elders of the incoming doom that's roaming the countryside… that's how fucking horrendous you look."

They all stare at me as if I was crazy.

Judy then says angrily.

"That's mean and it's not true Kat. You can't judge a mammal by his looks. Appearance doesn't matters. The only thing that matters is their hearts."

I scoff and look at her. She can't believe this bullshit.

"Judy… that's retarded. Everyone judges others by their looks. Do you think that if you look poor and dirty they will let you enter a fancy restaurant? Hell, if you and Nick weren't so adorable I probably would have ringed his neck and shot you with his gun the first time we met."

She stumbles a little and I continue.

"And why do you think Nick helped you on your first case? He could have gotten the pen anytime he wanted Judy, he helped you because you were cute… hell if he weren't so big I would say we was after your buns."

"Don't call me cute! And that's not true, Nick would never do that." Judy said adorably with her tiny bunny fists clenched in a cute fit of anger.

Oh my god, she is just soo naïve. I have to tell her how things really are before life hits her.

"Judy, that's how fucking life works. You ARE cute and denying it won't change it, just like denying that Ben is fat and ugly won't change the fact that he is fat and ugly."

Judy then points at me and growls cutely… I didn't know bunnies could growl.

"You are wrong. Ben is a wonderful mammal, he is cute, loveable and looks beautiful."

I throw my arms up in the air and groan annoyed. She is delusional.

I turn to Ben and say.

"Well Ben if you're such a fucking hunk then pray tell. How have you been doing with the ladies lately?"

He looks at me nervously and keeps silent.

Judy then stands between me and him and says.

"He doesn't need to prove anything to you. Not all females are as shallow as you Katheryn."

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Well, he could at least explain it to me. Because if what you're saying is true then he would be too busy drowning on pussy to be able to stuff his fat face with donuts."

They all gasp at the word 'pussy'. Oh my god, they are fucking kids.

I glare at Ben and ask.

"So Ben when was the last time you were with a girl?"

He gasps and looks at me in shock and suddenly Jack teases.

"I don't think that females ever were the deal with this one, Sweetheart." Ha… hahaha… yeah that's probably true.

Jack stops by my side and I pick him up.

Judy stumbles a little but says.

"You can't laugh at Ben's preferences… not that I'm implying anything."

I look at her and say.

"I don't care if he's into men."

I look at Clawhauser and ask.

"So Ben, when was the last time that ANY mammal looked at you and wanted to fuck your ass?"

Yeah, yeah, gasp all you want, you bunch of pussies.

He gags and averts his gaze.

Jack chuckles and says.

"If that's any indication then it was a long time ago." Yeah, I thought so too.

Jack then teases.

"But perhaps whoever did it is still lost between some of his flaps of fat. Like his donuts."

"Hahahahaha…" Oh God, I could totally believe that happening.

I shake my head and stop laughing.

Ben keeps averting his gaze in silence. Maybe he never did it with anyone.

I sigh and ask.

"Ben when was the last time you even touched yourself?" He has to blow off steam somehow.

"Can he even reach down there?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Hahahaha…" Damn this bunny.

I sigh and stop laughing. Ben's still silent… actually everyone is silent.

So wait… does that means that not only he doesn't have sex… he doesn't even touches himself? God… that's… horrible.

My ears lean down and Jack chuckles saying.

"Touch? Forget that shit. When was the last time he even saw his dick?"

"Hahahaah…" Jack you idiot… I'm trying to look serious here.

Ben finally speaks up.

"I've seen my… special friend."

Jack chuckles and rolls his eyes as he says.

"Oh, excuse me. Let me reword that… when was the last time that you saw your dick… without the help of a complex set of pulleys and mirrors?"

"HAHAHAHAHA…" This bunny's on fire.

Judy then tries to slap Jack's face and I back away, pulling him to safety.

I glare at her and growl.

"What's your fucking problem?"

She shouts angrily and points at us spewing.

"What's YOUR fucking problem? Ben nearly died here and you two are… I don't even know if this can be called bullying anymore."

"He's fat Hopps… very fat." Jack stated calmly.

I nod and wiggle my whiskers. Jack's right.

Judy groans, grasping her ears in fury as she says.

"Of course he is fat. Everyone here knows that, but it doesn't give you two the right to act as two spiteful vile tormentors."

"I'm not that fat." Ben said sadly.

Judy gasped and covered her mouth… I think that she just now realized what she said. For fuck's sake woman, live a little. No one cares if you curse every now and again… fuck even Madre Theresa must've cursed more than this bunny.

Now that I think of it… is anyone actually caring about this? So far no one else spoke up.

I turn and look around. The sheep doctor disappeared a long time ago. Bogo and that asshole rhino that never returns my greetings are staring at us with dumb expressions on their faces. Francine is holding two notebooks and taking notes about something. Snar is… what the fuck. Is he eating popcorn? Where did he… fuck it. And Wolford is stealing popcorn from Snar.

"Sorry Ben, you know I didn't mean it." Judy apologized sadly.

"Yes you did." Jack said teasingly. Hah.

Judy turns to us with a scowl and says.

"Shut up Jack."

Jack pouts and shows his tongue to her… hahahaha, he's such a kid. She freezes and then looks at us confused.

Ben then says.

"I know that I'm a little fat but… I'm not fatter than a hippo. I…" He stops and looks at us sadly… God, this is breaking my heart.

I sigh and say with my most motherly tone.

"But Ben… you're not a hippo… you're a fucking cheetah."

Judy jumps up and says.

"That doesn't matter. Ben, stop listening to her." Of course that matters.

Jack sighs and asks.

"Hey… cheetah, how much do you weight?"

Clawhauser averts his gaze and whispers.

Judy and Jack look shocked. Fuck… I didn't hear it.

Jack looks at me and asks.

"How much does a cheetah normally weight?" How the hell should I know?

Sigh… I pick my phone and zoogle it.

"An adult cheetah normally weights seventy two kilograms." I read what the wiki said.

Jack whistles and says.

"Well Hopps… the case is closed. He really isn't fat. He's only two hundred and twenty eight kilos above the average cheetah." WHAT?!

Wait… if he is two… and the average is seventy two then he is… oh fuck.

"You weight three hundred kilograms." I said dumbfoulded.

Ben looks down in shame and I say.

"How the fuck do you have the nerve to say you're not fat? You're like… you're so fat that…" I don't even know what to compare him.

Jack chuckles and says.

"He is so fat, that he is statistically more than a single cheetah."

"Hahahahaaha…" That's a good one.

Jack laughs and teases.

"Maybe they will start calling a group of cheetahs a Clawhauser soon."

"Hahahahahah…" Just like a shoal of fish.

Judy muffles a giggle and then gasps with a saddened expression… cute.

Ben then asks despaired.

"What do you want from me?" I want my fucking ten zoollars damn it.

I stop laughing and look at Ben.

"I want you to lose weight."

"That's none of your business."Judy said… annoying bunny.

I scoff and glare at her saying.

"It IS when I lose money because of it."

Judy looks at me confused and I take the opportunity to ask Clawhauser.

"Ben don't you want to get thin? Like all the other cheetahs?"

Wait a second… I have it here on my phone. Aha, found it.

I show them a picture I found of a delicious eye candy cheetah that I found… too bad cats have the barbs though.

Claw gasps and Judy covers her eyes saying.

"OH SWEET! Katheryn. Have some shame and put that away."

"What? It's just a nude pic." I have lots of those.

"Why do you have that?" Judy asked shocked.

"Because I'm not a fucking kid, Judy." I said rolling my eyes and putting the phone on my pocket.

Judy barely glances at Jack and asks.

"And you're okay with it?"

Jack looks at me annoyed and when the hypocrite opens his mouth I say.

"I saw the gallery on your phone."

His eyes widen and his nose twitches as he closes his mouth and averts his gaze.

Judy glares at me and then sighs. She then says tiredly.

"Kat… please, can't the two of you just… let go? For once act as a friend and stop torturing him." Torturing him?

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Right now the two of us are the only true friends he has."

Judy's eye twitches and she asks furious.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

I shake my head and say.

"He had a heart attack because he's too fat. And not only Jack and I are the only ones that think he needs time off to recover, we are also the only ones that are trying to convince him to lose weight and get in shape."

Her eyes twitch again and she gestures wildly in our direction.

"That's not what the two of you were doing. And whether he loses weight or not has nothing to do with being his friend being his friend means that…"

"It means that you say the truth whether the friend likes it or not." I interrupted her purring.

I gesture at him and say.

"He desperately needs to lose weight and what do you do? You give him boxes full of donuts… everyday."

Judy's ears drop as she looks at the donut box near her.

I smile and purr.

"You're not being his friends, you're all killing him."

I turn to the asshole rhino that's standing behind Bogo and glare accusingly.

"And you're the biggest offender of all." He gives Ben two to three boxes a day.

The rhino looks nervously at me and then turns and runs away. Little bitch.

I turn back at Judy and say sharply.

"I'm not going to look at him stuff himself just so that one day he ends up dead and have to call a fucking bulldozer to carry his body away."

Judy looks down and says low.

"But it's still his body… it's his rules."

I growl and sigh to calm myself. She doesn't get it.

I turn to the catatonic cow we call a chief and say.

"Chief. Due to the situation I think that Officer Clawhauser should be removed from duty until he is deemed fit for it."

Bogo blinks a few times and then stares at me bewildered. What?

Everyone is staring at me as if I was a mutant... even you Jack? Et tou Brutus?

Bogo's jaw trembles a little and then he says.

"I can't do it. He is this shift's dispatcher and front desk greeter."

I roll my eyes and sigh as I say.

"Just get one of the other dispatchers here on the front desk then." It's not rocket science.

Bogo raises an eyebrow and asks confused.

"Other dispatcher?" Wait…

"You're saying to me that we only have one dispatcher… in the whole precinct?" I'm shocked. I knew this place was a mad house… but this is like… too much for me.

Bogo scoffs and says annoyed.

"Of course we have…" Ah good, I was beginning to think…

"… we have three, one for each shift." He stated proudly.

I nearly choke in shock and then I growl.

"Are you all retarded?"

Bogo glares angrily at me while the others have shocked expressions.

I point at Clawhauser with one paw while I hold Jack with the other.

"You're telling me that this guy is the only dispatcher for the whole precinct? For the entire shift?" They can't be this stupid… this has to be a bad joke.

He nods confused and I groan loudly.

I close my eyes and growl.

"So you're telling me that if I need backup and it's a matter of life and death…"

I take a deep breath.

"… and if Clawhauser doesn't acknowledges it because he is distracted with that stupid singing app on his phone or is having another fucking heart attack for being fat…"

I glare at Bogo and growl.

"… then I'm going to die because the fucking precinct one only has ONE FUCKING DISPATCH?!"

Bogo glares daggers at me and says stubbornly.

"It was always like this, Rider."

"Then it was always retarded." I hissed back at him.

I facepaw and growl.

"This place is a joke… first you leave a whole area of the town unguarded by any cops and now you tell me that we only have one dispatcher… next thing you're going to tell me we only have one IT guy."

Bogo mouth opens and he scratches the back on his neck, averting his gaze in shame.

I laugh nervous and say sad.

"And to top it all… we only have like… twenty officers in the whole precinct for what's basically fucking downtown New York City."

"New York City?" Bogo asked confused. Oh yeah… they wouldn't get it.

Sigh… this place sucks. These guys would be eaten alive back at Earth.

I look at Bogo and say.

"I'm on parking duty right… I'm gonna go to the bathroom and be on my way then."

I pass by Bogo and when I'm near the lockers Jack asks me concerned.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?"

I take a deep breath and nod.

Jack nods slowly and then asks coyly.

"Are you mad because of the pictures you found on my phone?"

He looks at me with big cyan blue eyes and that cute twitching nose. I giggle and shake my head before licking him.

"As long as you don't leave me then I'm not getting mad."

He smiles and I bring him closer for a quick kiss.

He nuzzles my neck and I purr as I arrive in front of the locker's room doors.

I grin and purr playfully.

"You can choose Cutie. Male or female?"

.

* * *

.

**Where is Nick you ask? Late for work of course. He is gonna appear next chapter though.**


	27. Diamonds and Knots

May 12th 2016

.

* * *

.

"I'm on parking duty right… I'm gonna go to the bathroom and be on my way then." Kat said down heartened and started walking away.

Why is SHE the one acting hurt? She is a MONSTER!

Chief just stands there in silence with a pensive expression.

Isn't he going to say anything? Is he going to let her go like this? After all she has said and done to poor Ben?

Chief then started walking in the direction of the stairs.

I jump from the reception desk onto the ground and stop in front of the Bogo.

"Chief, you are NOT going to let her leave are you?" I can't forgive her for this one, she went too far.

Bogo stopped walking, snorted annoyed and glared at me. He thinks for a while, sighs and then says.

"Wait for role call Hopps." He then passes by my side and walks up the stairs.

But… but… sigh. Chief is going to take care of it… I know he will.

I turn around and look at the others.

The other officers started dispersing and making their way towards the bullpen. None… none of them is going to say anything to Ben? They are his friends… or I thought they were.

I jump back onto the reception desk and my ears drop as I look at poor Ben. He is staring at his computer screen with a fierce expression and is typing rapidly on his keyboard.

I clear my throat to get his attention and I ask softly.

"Ben, are you okay?"

He stops typing and for a second he looks at me with the same happy look he always has when I see him.

"Yep, just looking into some stuff." He purred and his expression darkened again as he went back into typing.

I nod weakly and scratch one of my droopy ears. He must be devastated. Those two evil jerks… everyone knows that Ben is overweight and needs to lose weight. They didn't need to be so mean about it.

Ben takes a paper out from the printer and puts it near him. Whatever it is, it looks important.

"Ben, are you really alright?" I think he needs a hug.

Ben looks at me and says.

"I'm fine Judy, really. Can you leave me alone for a while… there's something I need to do."

"Oh… okay. See you later then." I sigh and jump down from the desk before making my way towards the bullpen.

.

* * *

.

The bullpen is as lively as usual.

Delgato is taking one of his pre work naps. Johnson and Fangmeyer are looking at some videos on her phone.

Francine, Snarlov and Wolford are chatting excitedly about something but they are talking so fast that I can't understand it.

I march in their direction with a scowl on my face. As soon as they see me, they stop talking. The two wolfs have amused grins on their faces while Francine just looks at me shyly.

None of them defended Ben, they just watched… cowards.

"Oh look out we have a savage predator incoming." Wolford said mockingly.

The three laughed as I stopped in front of them.

I scoff angrily crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the floor. They better have a good reason for letting Kat and Jack run rampant.

Francine then asks.

"Hi Judy, is there something you want?"

"Besides fox's knot?" Snarlov joked and they all laughed again.

I sigh and take a deep breath. If I ask them what a fox's knot is, I sure they will laugh even more and we'll never be able to talk.

I glare at her and say sharply.

"What I wanted was for you three to have spoken up for Ben, instead of standing in the sidelines pretending nothing was happening."

Wolford rolls his eyes and scoffs before saying.

"Ah c'mon Hopps, what would we have said? Ben is fat and they were not telling any lies." Well, but that's not the point.

I tap my foot faster against the floor and retort.

"I know, but they didn't need to put it that way. They almost made him cry and all any of you needed to do was help."

Wolford chuckles and says.

"I was not going to get between two bickering females. That's not Alpha." What?

Snarlov nods energetically and adds.

"Yeah, that would be a very Omega thing to do." WHAT?!

I pull my ears in anger.

"Are you two CRAZY?! WHAT are you talking about?" They are not taking me seriously at all. They are using those crazy words again.

The two wolves give annoyed looks to me. Wolford crosses his arms scoffing. Snarlov shakes his head saying.

"It's a wolf thing Hopps, you wouldn't get it."

I groan and glare harder at them. It's always the same thing… it's a wolf thing or a tiger thing or a fox thing… can't this predators just make SENSE? Oh sweet cheese… I didn't mean it that way… it's just… I'm a bunny of course I wouldn't get it. But they never explain these things and they laugh at me if I ask about it.

Francine gives me an understanding look and says.

"Judy, you can't take everything Rider says seriously. Wilde said that when you two were flirting on the locker's room, remember?"

"We were NOT FLIRTING!" I said feeling my ears heating up.

The three of them laugh and I say sharply.

"He was just helping me get rid of the makeup, Nick and I are just friends." My nose twitches a little. I don't like remembering about that day.

They all shared some amused glances and Snarlov teases.

"Very good friends… of the naked kind." WE ARE NOT!

They laugh again and my ears drop in embarrassment.

"I never had any… evil thoughts about Nick." He is my best friend… that would be so wrong.

Wolford scoffs and teases.

"Don't lie to us Hopps. We all know how the deal between you and Savage went." Sweet cheese and crackers! They know?!

I look down and sigh.

"It didn't work out betwe… WAIT?! What does Jack and I have to do with Nick?"

They look at each other and back at me in annoyance.

Francine waves her trunk and says cheerfully.

"Ah you know. The deal you two made to break Wilde and Rider apart." Wait… WHAT?!

My jaw hangs in shock and it takes a little effort for me to be able to ask.

"Guys… what are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Snarlov rolls his eyes and says chuckling.

"Really? Then how do you explain Rider and Wilde breaking up?"

I scoff and roll my eyes saying annoyed.

"Oh I don't know… MAYBE because they didn't work well together or MAYBE because Kat likes Jack… but certainly NOT because of me."

Wolford places and paw on his chin and looks at me pensively before saying serious.

"I would believe you… IF I didn't know the truth." Oh merciful carrot! These guys are unbearable.

I sigh and ask.

"Okay… what's the truth then?"

Wolford smiles and says.

"You and Savage teamed up. While you distracted the fox, he seduced the tigress somehow and left the coast wide and clear for you to go after a heartbroken Wilde."

I facepaw and glare hurt at them.

"I can't believe you guys. I would never do that to Nick?" He is the kindest, gentlest, most caring and loving mammal I know. He had such a rough life. He deserves to be happy more than anyone else and I would never do anything to hurt him.

Francine giggles and says.

"Ah Judy you don't have to lie to us."

"I'M NOT LYING!" They are wrong.

Wolford shakes his head saying.

"Look Hopps, we all know how you and Wilde were inseparable. But then this tigress comes in between you two. And you're left bitter and angry that she stole him from you. But then you met another bunny that had much in common with you." Are they even listening to what they are saying? I'm not like that at all.

Snarlov wags his tail energetically and says.

"Yeah, two bunnies, both into predators, both were having an unrequited love, both with names starting the letter J… it's so obvious that it hurts." This has to be a joke.

Wolford grins and gestures wildly with his paws as he says.

"That's when you and Savage came up with a diabunnycal plan…"

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" I blurted out and then point a finger at them.

"I'm not evil and that theory of yours is crazy." They make it look like I'm some sort of monster… like Kat.

Francine looks at me and says softly.

"We never said you were evil Judy." But you make it sound as if I was.

Wolford grins and rambles.

"I sometimes can't believe how naïve you looked when you first began working here. You looked like a sweet farm girl but instead you were like this all along. Cold and calculating like… like a hunter, a predator."

"A sexual predator, craving after some fox's knot." Snarlov added cheerfully wagging his tail.

Wolford nods.

"Yeah. Seriously it's terrifying when you think about it. These bunnies being after predators like that. The next thing we know, you bunnies will be thirsting for blood on the streets." Jerk.

They laugh aloud and then he says.

"We would all be doomed with how many of them are out there."

Snarlov snickers a little and jokes.

"Wait… maybe it's because Rider and Wilde are both orange… like CARROTS HAHAHAHAH…"

They burst out in laughter laugh and I sniff a little, fighting back tears. My coworkers think I backstabbed my best friend.

"Don't worry Judy. We won't tell Nick or Kat, your secret is safe with us." Francine said softly.

Wolford nods and says.

"Everyone else knows though. But don't worry no one is going to mess with your hunt."

I sniff and say hurt.

"But there's no secrets… no hunt." If my ears were any more low they would fall on the ground.

Snarlov grins and looks around saying.

"Secrets? Hunt? No one spoke about it Hopps." He winks to me and chuckles a little before passing his claws around his lips in a zipping motion.

I glare at them and turn around so that they don't see my nose twitching. I walk to mine and Nick's chair and sit there… alone.

They don't believe me. All this time working together and they say these things about me. They think I'm a deviant.

Sigh, it doesn't matter. They can think what they want about me. I know the truth… Nick knows the truth and that's all that matters.

I feel some gentle taps on my back. McHorn is trying to cheer me up, that's so sweet of… wait.

"Why did you run instead of helping Ben?" I said, glaring accusingly at him.

He sighs and says calmly.

"Hopps, if there's a thing I learned is that if I want to live a long and happy life then there are three females I will never mess with. My mother, my wife and most important of all…" He pauses for a little while and gives a fearful look at the door.

"… that crazy striped psycho." He said shivering.

I scoff and cross my arms. What a spineless rhino.

Sigh… Nick, where are you?

.

* * *

.

A good while later Chief Bogo walks in. Everyone starts banging on their tables like they always do but this time, instead of telling everyone to shut up, Chief simply raised a hoof and stopped behind the podium with a serious face.

"I have some serious matters to address today." He said sternly as the room became silent.

"First, I know some of you may have witnessed Officer Rider's little rant a while ago." Finally, she is going to get what's coming for her.

"Regarding that matter, I already made some of the necessary arrangements and starting in a few days we will have a total of three dispatchers instead of one." Yeah that… wait. Okay that's great and all… but what about Kat? Her punishment?

"Also, Clawhauser is going to pass through a battery of exams and is going to be on a medical leave until the doctors say he is healthy enough to return to work."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I said angrily.

Chief glares at me and says sharply.

"Sit down Hopps."

My nose twitches and I stumble in my words.

"But…"

"SIT… DOWN." Chief nearly spited in anger.

My ears drop and I sit back down. That's not fair. Ben is the same he always was, he is just doing this because Kat and Jack said those terrible things.

Chief sighs and opens his folders when suddenly we hear a knock and the door opens, Ben peeks at us from behind the door and asks shyly.

"Chief, is it okay if I come in?"

Bogo nods with a surprised look in his face and Clawhauser enters the bullpen. He is carrying some papers and walks with a steady pace until he stops besides the Chief.

Ben paws the papers to Bogo and waits. Chief picks the documents, or whatever they are, and scans them quickly before asking softly.

"Are you sure about this?"

Clawhauser nods and Chief goes back to reading. The whole room is silent and I can't take the suspense anymore.

My ears perk up and I clear my throat asking.

"Ben, what's that about?"

"Clawhauser is going on a permanent leave." Chief Bogo said without taking his eyes from the documents.

Permanent?! My ears fall and I look at Ben.

Clawhauser smiles and says.

"Don't worry Judy, I will come back. It's just a permanent one so that I can leave for as long as I need."

"What are you going to do Claws?" Fangmeyer asked curiously.

Ben's face tightens with a fierce expression and he says.

"I'm going to a weight loss camp. I looked it up and they have lots of successful customers." The resolve in his voice is so strong… it doesn't look like him at all.

Snarlov then asks excitedly.

"You're going to get fit?" His tail wags a little as he looks anxiously to Ben.

Ben nods and answers.

"Yes, I'm only going to come back when I'm ready to show Kat that she was wrong. I will show her." His eyes have a determination I never seen before. He is even more serious than when he was after that limited edition Gazelle figure.

My nose twitches and I ask.

"But you're going to visit us… right?"

He gives me a sad expression and apologizes.

"Sorry, the camp doesn't allow us to leave until we finish the training program and they don't let us take electronics either… sorry."

My ears fall and I nod weakly. So he can't visit and he can't call… I'm losing my friend for carrots know how long… sigh.

Chief Bogo smiles, a rare thing, and says proudly.

"Good luck Clawhauser, we will be all rooting for you."

The other's officers cheered for Ben and he gave them shy looks.

"Thanks guys, I will miss you. Bye." Ben said cheerfully as he exited the bullpen and waved to us.

Bogo then says.

"Delgato, you're going to fill in as the dispatcher until your replacements arrive."

Delgato nods and Bogo continues.

"On the next matter we have four more mis…"

Bogo stops talking as the door opens and everyone stares at it.

IT'S NICK!

There he is… with a carefree face and a big smile on his muzzle. He is holding a large cup of coffee in one paw and a blueberry muffin on the other.

He grins and gives Bogo a wink.

The Chief snorts angrily and says.

"Sit down Wilde."

Nick takes a sip of his coffee and starts talking.

"I'm sorry I'm late Chief, but there was an old sloth lady walking down the street and I had to help her." He said as he walked leisurely to our chair with his big bushy tail swinging in each step.

"Shut up Wilde." Chief said annoyed and tired.

"And then she insisted on paying for my breakfast but she took forever to type her credit card's passw…"

"SHUT UP WILDE!" Chief shouted furiously.

I muffle a giggle and Nick sits by my side. I give him a big hug and bury my face on his chest.

"Good morning to you too Carrots, I see someone missed me." He said smugly with a big grin.

I roll my eyes and ask low.

"Where were you?" He was never so late like this.

"Sleeping." Typical.

"As I was saying, we have four new missing mammals on this last week. Needless to say, you all need to work harder." Bogo said unhappy.

My ears fall a little and some officer on the back of the room asks annoyed.

"When are they going to fix those damn traffic cameras?" Yeah, it's a lot harder to do our job without them.

Bogo sighs and says sharply.

"As long as the council decides not to fix them we will have to suck it up and work around it."

Everyone nods and the room stays silent.

A half eaten muffin appears in front of me. Nick looks at me with a mouth full and gestures to the treat. I shake my head politely and he shrugs before taking another bite at the muffin.

Chief adjusts his files and then says.

"Now, Rider and Savage are will start patrolling next week and will be partnered with senior officers until they prove themselves." Please don't be us, please don't be us.

Nick's ears perk up when he hears Kat's last name and he looks eagerly to the Chief.

Bogo adjusts his reading glasses and points at the wolves.

"Snarlov, Wolford you two will be assigned to Rider and Savage."

Nick looks annoyed and complains.

"Really Chief? Dumb and Dumber? I and Carrots would be a better choice."

"No one gave you permission to speak Omega." Snarlov barked.

Wolford nods and says sharply.

"We don't care what you think about."

So Nick is Omega. But what does that mean?

Nick glares at him and teases.

"Why don't you ask that savage you're looking for about what he thinks? Oh yeah, you can't find him."

Wolford's ears lean back as he starts panting heavily, he then says nervously.

"I… I'm still looking for him."

I grab Nick's arm and ask angrily.

"Nick what are you doing?"

He scoffs as he answers.

"C'mon Carrots, I would be a way better partner for Kitten than one of those two."

He… he wants to be Kat's partner. I glare at him and say hurt.

"But I DON'T want to be Jack's partner. I want to be your partner Nick." He's trading me for Kat.

Nick smiles and says reassuringly.

"Don't worry Carrots, it would be just for a wh…"

"ENOUGH! THIS IS NOT A KINDERGARDEN!" Bogo shouted and glared at us angrily before saying.

"I WON'T change my decision Wilde. Snarlov and Wolford have more field experience than you two and are better suited for it." The wolves look at us with ears perked up and smug looking faces.

Bogo snorts and continues.

"Besides I can't have Hopps starting another one of her schemes because of you and Rider." Chief glares daggers at me.

Wait… what? Oh sweet cheese and crackers, the Chief also believes in that nonsense. For carrots sake Francine, is there anyone in the precinct that didn't hear your crazy theories?

Nick tilts his head looking confused at me while some of the other officers laugh.

Bogo sighs and says.

"Now with the assignments…"

.

* * *

.

Chief gave everyone their assignments and just three of us are left on the bull pen.

Nick and I look at each other while the awkward silence continues.

Bogo then sighs and says.

"I know that you have something to complain about Hopps and if you don't do it know then you're going to annoy me later. So speak."

"Why didn't you punish Kat?" I asked sharply.

Nick glares at me with a hurt look but I ignore him. He doesn't know what his evil Kitten did.

Bogo crosses his arms and takes a deep breath before asking calmly.

"And what I would punish her for?" He can't be serious.

"Yeah Carrots, what do you have against Kitten?" Nick asked looking at me as if I had betrayed him.

I glare at Nick and Bogo and then say.

"She said all those horrible stuff about Ben and… and she said our precinct was retarded."

Nick snickers and I glare at him harder.

Chief then sighs and says.

"When Bellwether passed new laws and stated that every predator officer should be taken out of duty, I barely spoke against it… and I complied. Every officer spoke against that decision but they all complied too." That was not an easy time.

He takes his glasses off of his muzzle and looks at them with a distant expression.

"I knew it was wrong, I knew that it didn't make sense but I soon accepted it and pushed it out of my mind. You were the only one that actually protested against it when you gave your badge away… and I will never forgive myself for that, Hopps." That… I didn't know the Chief felt that way.

He sighs again and looks at us.

"That's why I'm not punishing Rider. She is foul mouthed, yes. But she is also unbiased, brutally honest and is not afraid to go tooth and claw against authority or the law when she knows she is right. She has backbone Hopps, just like you have… and we need more officers like that." But she… I'm not like her at all.

The corners of his mouth curl up in a minuscule smile and he says.

"And no matter what she said. She is actually helping us improve our force. Pointing out mistakes that were so obvious that it's hard to understand how we never noticed them… for heaven's sake she even managed to get into Clawhauser's tick skull that he needs to lose weight."

"Spots is going on a diet?" Nick asked curiously.

I shake my head and say low.

"He's going to a fat c… to get in shape."

Nick bursts into laughter and I sigh looking at the chief again.

He then says.

"Are we clear now Hopps?"

Sigh… I nod and Chief smiles a little.

I… I get it. I get that… a part of what Kat was saying made sense.

But she is so rude. She has no filter. Maybe… maybe because she is an orphan she never had anyone teach her right from wrong. I know that she had a "father", but she said he didn't even adopt her… he just appeared from time to time and talked with her.

I could try to help her… to change her.

My ears perk up and I clench my paws. I'm going to help her become a better mammal.

"Now Hopps… while relationships between partners are not prohibited, I won't tolerate any more schemes like the one you orchestrated a while ago." Chief said sternly, glaring at me disapprovingly.

Crackers, he really thinks I and Jack were in cahoots. Francine… I'm going to strangle you.

"Ooooh the always perfect Carrots did something wrong. What was it?" Nick asked teasingly, poking my arm.

I glare at him and Nick just flicks his ears and tilts his head to the side, showing me that big grin of his… sigh. Dumb fox… let me get mad at you.

I take a deep breath looking back at Bogo and I say.

"Chief, they were just rumors. I would never do anything like that."

Bogo raises an eyebrow and gives me a suspicious look but then nods silently.

Nick keep taking sips at his coffee while looking at us with an amused grin.

Chief puts a file in front of us and turns away.

"This file is for you two, now get to work." Bogo said and left the room.

Nick gets out of his chair and walks leisurely to the door. I grab the file the Chief left for us and go after the fox.

As soon as we leave the bullpen he asks.

"So Carrots, what's in the file?"

I open the file and read its contents.

"Here it says that someone stole a diamond necklace from the museum last night. No security recordings, no photos, no witnesses, no clues at all. Also, the M.O. is the same from the stolen diamond earrings a while ago."

Nick thinks in silence for a while and then says.

"We could check the places where they could break the diamonds into smaller ones, again."

I shake my head and disagree.

"But they didn't have anything for us last time."

Nick shrugs and says.

"Maybe they wanted to break ALL the diamonds at once, to save time, and then they can sell it at several different places at once, so if one gets raided I wouldn't lose all my investment. That's something I would do."

What?! He would do?!

Nick laughs nervously and pulls his shirt's collar saying.

"Not that I ever did that Carrots."

You better not.

Nick looks around panicky and then asks.

"Why is Delgato on the reception desk?"

My ears fall and I look down while I say hurt.

"Ben is going on a permanent leave."

"Really! Why?" Nick asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Why?! WHY?!

I glare at him and cross my arms saying angrily.

"It's because of KAT that's why! She made Ben go away."

He looks curiously at me and I explain.

"She… she said that he was fat and… and that he was ugly and that if he didn't lost weight he would have another heart attack and die."

"Another?" Nick asked shocked.

I nod and say.

"He had a heart attack earlier… Kat bullied him and now he is going to a fat c- weight loss camp."

Nick chuckles and says.

"And I lost all that… damn."

"NICK! It was horrible." I can't believe he would want to see it.

He rolls his eyes and says.

"Carrots, she managed to convince Spots to go into a diet… of course I would want to see that."

That… that is true. I never seen him so focused on anything before. That fire on his eyes. It's as if her bullying… had filled him with determination.

Sigh… I look at Nick and say.

"Ready to go?"

He nods and starts chugging on his coffee.

His fox's throat going up and down as he drinks. His fox's tail swaying happily. His soft fox's fur puffing out on his neck. But what about his fox's knot?

I scratch my neck nervously and ask.

"Nick… what's a fox knot?"

He suddenly chokes and spits on my face as he coughs. WHY?! WHY IT'S ALWAYS IN MY FACE?

"Ewww, Nick. That's disgusting." I think some of got inside my mouth.

"I'm going to the bathroom." It's the second uniform I have to change today.

Nick hunches down coughing and I leave for the bathroom.

.

* * *

.

I enter the locker's room, wash my face and run straight to my locker picking up a spare uniform and taking my dirty one off. Then my heart suddenly stops… my Gazelle's ticket. With slow movements I open my pocket on my dirty uniform and take its contents out.

I sigh relieved and take a deep breath to calm myself as I see that the ticket is okay. I then hear some scratching noise, as if someone was clawing at something.

"Awwn…" What was that?

I quickly get dressed and follow the strange sounds.

Low purrs, a few low gasps, heavy breathing and scratching sounds, all coming from inside a bathroom stall.

It smells strange. Is someone sick in there? I lean down a little and see two small tiger paws with pink paw pads… Kat.

Her toes are curling and her claws are scrapping against the floor as if she was almost losing her footing. She is also breathing very heavily.

I stand up and knock on the door. All sounds stop and Kat stays silent.

My nose twitches a little in worry and I ask.

"Kat are okay?"

"Su-sureeaawn." She said weakly and the cacophony of heavy breathing and scratch sounds started again.

She sounds like she is in pain… maybe she is not feeling well… maybe that's the reason she was so mean.

"Are you sick?"

She is breathing so heavily that almost sounds like she is panting in there.

"I… Oh God, I am sick… I am sick." She purred out of breath.

Cheese and crackers… I knew it.

"Do you want me to call Doctor Woller?" I asked concerned.

She gasps purring loudly.

"N-no… I'm aawnn already taking some OH GOD… vitamin D."

Oh… okay… if she doesn't want help. I take a step forward and say.

"If you need any help… just call me and Nick. Okay Kat?"

The door trembles as something bangs violently against it and I jump back a little. I hear a loud scratching sound coming from the door and I gulp. If that was a mammal she would be tearing him apart.

Maybe it's better if I go away. I need to go back… Nick is waiting for me.

I begin to turn back but then I realize… this is it. This is my first chance to help Kat.

I take a deep breath and say sternly.

"Kat, I know that you're sick, but that's no excuse for the way you've acted. You were horrible to Ben."

Kat gasps and purrs.

"Awwn I've aawwnn been a bad girl OH FUCK… so bad."

She mews weakly inside the stall and it pains my heart… she is suffering so much.

She gasps again and says weakly.

"I've been bad aaah… punish me."

I know that she hurt Clawhauser earlier, but she must've been not feeling well, and she knows what she did was wrong. I can't be mad at her.

I sigh and say.

"Kat, if you're really sorry then you don't need p…"

"PUNISH ME!" She roared banging against the door and my heart nearly stopped.

The hinges protested and the door cracked but it stayed in place.

I gulp and say nervously.

"I… I will think of something then. Bye Kat."

I turn around and leave the locker room. She is not well and I left Nick hanging for too long.

I never thought that she would feel bad about what she did… this… this was much easier than I thought it would be. Maybe turning her into a decent mammal will be easy after all.

Nick is waiting me near the precinct's entrance doors. I can't tell him that Kat is sick, he won't stop worrying about her and we won't get any work done.

I approach him and he gives me an apologetic look saying.

"Sorry about that, Carrots. You just… surprised me with that question."

He laughs nervously and then asks.

"Why… why did you ask about it?"

My nose twitches a little and I say low.

"Snarlov said that… I wanted a fox's knot."

Nick sighs and facepaws.

"Let me guess… they were talking about yours and Savage's master plan to break me and Kitten up right?" Nick asked annoyed.

I nod and ask shocked.

"You knew about it?"

He looks at me with a big grin and chuckles as he teases.

"Everyone knew about it Carrots, are those big ears just for decoration?"

I scoff and punch him playfully.

He chuckles and rubs his arm and chuckles.

"But maybe it's good that you don't use them a lot Carrots. That way you don't hear some of the… heavier stuff." He said grinning.

I look at him confused and ask curiously.

"Heavier stuff?"

He smiles and passes his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him and says with a teasing tone.

"Oh my sweet and innocent Carrots, there's some things that you should never learn." He gives me a small kiss on top of my head and caresses my ear. I know he is teasing me… but it feels so good.

I hug him and bury my face on his wide chest.

"I still want to know what a fox knot is." I pressed on.

He grins widely and then says.

"Well… ask Kitten then."

"Why Kat?" I asked confused.

Nick chuckles and ruffles the fur on top of my head.

"Because I'm not going to be the one to corrupt you, Fluff."

"Get a room!" Delgato shouted teasingly from behind the reception desk.

Nick and I step away from each other with embarrassed faces and Delgato laughs. Why does everything have to be about mating with these guys?

"I think it's best if we go, Carrots." Nick said chuckling nervously.

I nod and we leave the precinct.

.

* * *

.

After a short ride we arrive at the museum.

"What do you think we will find here Carrots?" Nick asked looking excited at the exhibits like a kit. So cute.

I shrug and answer.

"Don't know."

We walk to the reception and I ask to the bored looking moose working there.

"Hi, I'm Officer Hopps and this is Officer Wilde. Could we talk with someone about the stolen necklace?"

He looks uninterested at us and says lazily on his radio.

"Michael, can you come here for a second."

After a minute or so, Michael appears.

I put my paws on my mouth to muffle my giggles while Nick laughs happily.

The otter in the fish outfit sighs and says annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's the ocean week here, so laugh all you want. The kids love this tuna costume."

I take a few calming breaths and say.

"Sorry… my partner and I wanted to know more about the stolen necklace."

The otter nods and gestures to a few chairs nearby. The three of us sit and he starts talking.

"That's the necklace that queen Kiara wore when she was betrothed to king Bambi, more than ten thousand years ago."

Nick whistles and jokes.

"It must be worth quite the penny then."

I roll my eyes and giggle. This fox always thinking about the money, the hustler in him never went away.

Michael gives us a shocked look that's hilarious combined with his fish costume.

"It's an ancient gold and diamond necklace that was used in the event marking the beginning of the first predator and prey kingdom known to mammalkind… it's priceless, even without the complete set." He said outraged, snapping his tiny otter fangs.

But something he said caught my attention.

"Complete set?" I asked curiously.

Michael nods and explains.

"Queen Kiara wore a necklace, a pair of earrings and a crown. Our museum only has… had the necklace for exhibition." He looks down sadly.

Nick clears his throat and asks.

"Do you know where the other pieces are?"

The otter sighs and says.

"The crown was lost during the eruption of Vulcan Olympus, and the earrings must be in some rich mammal's collection somewhere."

Nick and I look at each other and I say.

"Thank you for your information sir. We will get the mammals who stole it."

He gives us a sad smile and nods weakly.

Nick gives him a playful tap on the shoulder and then we leave.

As we walk back to our cruiser he says.

"It was a good call coming here, Carrots?"

My ears perk up and I hop happily onto the driver's seat.

"Thank you."

I start the motor and say happily.

"Now we know that the thief was after the complete set that the Queen wore."

"Incomplete set, the crown was lost long ago remember." Nick teased and I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Okay so know what?" I asked.

Nick looks pensive for a moment and says.

"We now know that whoever did it is not dismantling those pieces. Together they are worth a lot more than normal gold and diamonds."

"What would you do?" I asked fastening my seatbelt.

He thinks for a while and then says.

"If it was me I would lay low for a good while, until this burglary became cold and then I would find the right guy to sell this kind of big stuff to."

He then grins and says.

"But I bet that whoever did it wants the money now and wants to take this hot potato out of his paws as fast as possible."

My ears perk up and I say excited.

"So he probably is already trying to sell it."

Nick nods and I ask.

"Where to then, Slick?"

"Well my friend in the market got arrested… but I know a few guys that can point us to the right direction." He said chuckling.

I roll my eyes and drive out… he always knows someone.

.

* * *

.

As we enter the alleyway Nick says.

"Johnny has been working at the market for a long time, if anyone knows who would be able to deal with that kind of merchandise it's him."

I sigh and roll my eyes saying tiredly.

"That's what you said about the other three guys but they all didn't talk with us."

He laughs nervously and says.

"Yeah but… Johnny and me go way back, he isn't going to turn me down."

That's what he said about the other two guys… sigh.

We turn left and enter another alleyway, there's wolf of some kind there. He is not much bigger than Nick.

"JOHNNY!" Nick called him as if he was being reunited to his long lost brother.

Johnny looks back and sees us. He is wearing a white shirt and black pants. He doesn't look pleased to see us.

"What do you want?" He asked with a very annoyed, and slightly aggressive, tone.

Nick smile didn't falter at all and I kept quiet. This is Nick's territory. I would just get in the way.

Nick puts a paw in his chest theatrically and says with mock hurt.

"Ah c'mon, is that is any way to treat your best pal?"

Johnny scoffs and says.

"You're not my friend, Wilde. You're with the fuzz now." He says glaring at me.

I grin sheepishly and try not to look intimidating. I know how these types get when there are officers nearby.

Nick clicks his tongue and says.

"Johnny, that's not important, I'm still the same, your friend."

The wolf chuckles and cross his arms.

"And it's out of respect that you were my friend ONCE, that I'm not beating your tail, right now."

I leave my paw on my tranquilizer in case he makes a move at Nick. He is not very big… but you never know.

Nick sighs sadly and then says downhearted.

"Well, couldn't you just help your old pal, Slick Nick, out one last time? For old time's sake?" He acts so good that it almost tricks me sometimes.

The wolf glares at Nick and then sighs. I can see a hint of satisfaction in Nick's eyes.

Johnny then says.

"Maybe if you were still the OLD Slick Nick. But you're not… you are Omega Red now… I can't have the others knowing I helped you and even worse that we were friends."

He turns to leave and Nick looks confused.

"Omega Red?" Nick asked.

Again… another wolf calling Nick an Omega… but this time he added the Red part.

Johnny then says teasingly as he walks away.

"You lost your girl to your natural prey, you're a red fox. So Omega Red."

Oh… so this is about Kat? But what do they have to do with it? It's none of their business. Wait… how do they even KNOW about it?

Nick straights up and then says with a venomous tone.

"Well… okay then. Say hello to your mother for me…" As soon as Nick said this, the wolf stopped walking.

"…actually, maybe I should go and talk to her myself… maybe tell her the truth about your great grandmother's bone." Nick continued with a grin on his face.

Johnny's ears leaned down and he said fearfully.

"You… you wouldn't."

Nick's grin gets bigger and he says.

"I reckon that she wouldn't be happy to know that you got drunk, used the bone to unclog a toilet and flushed it down."

Johnny walks slowly in Nick's direction. I take my paw of my gun and place it on my mouth to muffle my giggles. The wolf is completely terrified.

Johnny then says.

"Wilde… you… you swore you wouldn't tell her."

Nick opens his arms widely and says.

"Well, I AM a sly fox."

Johnny stops in front of Nick and drops his shoulders asking defeated.

"What do you need?"

Nick grins and places a paw under his chin and gives a pensive look as he says.

"Humn…"

Nick then quickly steps to the side of the wolf and trips him. Johnny loses his balance and falls muzzle first into the ground, whining in pain.

When he tries to get up, Nick places one of his paws full of claws on Johnny's head and the other on one of his arms pinning the wolf to the ground.

Nick's open mouth, full of sharp fangs, then stops dangerously close to Johnny's left eye.

Nick glares at the wolf and barks furiously.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT MY MATE?!"

I never saw Nick this angry before. Do… do I stop him? No, he must be acting… just like when we tricked Bellwether.

The wolf shivers and says despaired.

"Word got around. Every pack is talking about it." Wolf packs?

Nick growls and snaps his fangs near Johnny's eye. Wow, he is really pumped up, it looks so real.

Nick breathes heavily and says angrily.

"Johny, Johnny, Johnny… who is taking care of the market and where?"

Johnny whines in pain as Nick presses his claws against his arm.

"OTIS! IT'S OTIS! YOU KNOW HIS PLACE!" He screamed fearfully and… oh my… he wet himself.

Nick nods slowly and keeps glaring at the wolf, ignoring the smell of urine that started permeating the air.

He snarls furiously and says with a venomous tone.

"One last thing… NEVER, ever call me like that again… and get the word around, if someone ever call me Omega Red again then they will be FUCKING OMEGA DEAD, UNDERSTOOD BITCH?!"

Gasp… Sweet cheese and crackers! He… he is not acting.

Johnny's eyes widen and he nods the best he can with his head being pressed against the cold, hard ground.

"Good." Nick snarled.

Nick lets the wolf go and turns in my direction. He starts walking the same way we came and says teasingly.

"But DO say hello to your mother for me… I miss her pie."

Johnny stands up and quickly runs away whining.

I turn and follow Nick as we walk back to the cruiser in silence. I've never seen him like this. He looked feral, savage.

Once we enter the cruiser he turns to me with his usual smug grin and says cheerfully.

"How about we have lunch before we continue?"

He sounds normal, looks normal… he is bottling it up. My ears drop and I ask softly.

"Nick… what… are you okay?"

He nods and rests his head on his paw joking.

"Did you get perplexed by my acting skills, Carrots?"

"You were not acting." I said sharply.

He glances annoyed at me and my nose twitches as I say softly.

"Nick… you can talk to me."

He looks angrily at me and I flinch a little. Nick then sighs and apologizes.

"Carrots, when he talked about Kitten I… it is still hard for me sometimes."

Oh Nick. I put my paw on his arm and sniff.

"Nick, whenever you feel sad… you can talk to me." I sniff again and continue.

"But please never… never act like that again, that's not who you are."

He looks at me and smiles.

"I'm sorry Carrots." He said with me warm smile and big emerald green eyes.

Dumb fox.

"Never scare me like that again." I said giving him a hug.

Nick hugs me and says.

"I'm hungry."

I giggle and roll my eyes, typical.

I start the car and say.

"Are you up for some fast food?"

.

* * *

.

I've never seen anything like this. The only other customer in this Bug Burguer joint is a lion cub. Normally these places are packed with predators.

We walk to the cashier and make our orders. A few minutes later our meal arrives. A bug burguer and a salad.

We sit near the tv and I start eating. Nick opens his burguer and licks his muzzle before taking a bite.

He looks at it with a disgusted face and I ask.

"What wrong?"

He chews and chews and then answers.

"The taste is wrong."

"Want to get another one?" I asked taking a bite of my salad. My food is tasty.

Nick shakes his head and jokes.

"I've eaten worse… but this place isn't getting any stars on Yip."

Haha… no one actually pays attention to these reviews. He looks so calm eating. Maybe I could ask him now.

"Nick."

He looks at me and asks.

"What's it Carrots?"

My nose twitches a little in apprehension.

"What's that omega stuff the wolves keep talking about?" I asked softly.

Nick sighs and licks his muzzle clean before saying.

"Wolves have their hierarchy and their titles." Oh.

"Alfa is the big boss, the cool one, the one they all look up to."

I nod and ask.

"So Omega is a title too?" That sounds so pompous and regal.

Nick nods.

"Omega is the title no one wants. It's the lowest wolf of the pack. Basically anything bad is Omega and anything good or cool is Alpha. They even force these titles on other kinds of mammals, specially other canines." He said annoyed looking down to his burguer.

I scoff and clench my paws. I never knew wolves were so mean. Poor Nick… his ears are flat against his head.

"Nick." I called him smiling.

He looks up to me and I say happily.

"I think you're pretty Alpha."

He grins and says softly.

"Thanks Carrots, you're pretty Alpha too."

Nick takes a bite of his burguer and is looking way happier than before. I go back to eating my salad and we stay silent again.

"… the tickets for Gazelle's beneficent concert next week are now finally sold out."

I turned to the tv and listened attentively.

The snow leopardess on the news nods and says.

"That's right. Most of the profit of the concert will be going to charity and Gazelle herself said that she thinks that this will be her best concert yet."

The moose chuckles and says.

"On another news, can onions restore your antlers? Learn more after the break."

A commercial about dippers comes in and I turn back to my food.

I really wish I could go to Gazelle's concert next week but I didn't buy… oh… OH….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH." I had forgotten about Jack's gift.

Nick looks at me and asks.

"Is the salad that good?"

I shake my head energetically and says excited.

"NO! It's just that I remembered that I have a ticket to see Gazelle's concert next weekend."

He rolls his eyes and says.

"Calm your fluffy tail Carrots. It's nothing that great." He then goes back to his food.

I give him a smug grin to rival his own and say teasingly.

"Really… because it is a VIP."

He freezes and then slowly looks at me.

"VIP you said?" Nick asked incredulously.

I nod with a big grin and place my paw on my pocket to pick the ticket and take the ticket out.

He looks at it and says nervously.

"Let me see it. It might be fake."

It's not fake… at least I hope so. But if anyone would know it, it would be Nick.

I offer him the ticket. He cleans his paws with a napkin and takes the ticket with all the care in the world.

He sniffs it, looks at it from every angle and even touches it with his nose.

Nick looks at me in awe and says.

"Carrots… this is a real VIP ticket."

I smile and giggle excited. I was starting to think that Jack had been scammed with this ticket… but it's really real.

Nick gulps and says excited.

"Carrots, you know what this means right?" Of course I do… I'M GOING TO MEET GAZELLE.

"We are going to GET RICH!" Nick said laughing loudly.

Rich?! Wait… he isn't…

"Nick, you are NOT going to sell my ticket." I said glaring at him.

He stops laughing and looks at me with a puppy face as he pleads.

"But Carrots, this thing is worth probably three thousand zoollars."

I cross my arms and answer sharply.

"I don't care!"

His ears lean back and his eyes widen as he pleads.

"But Carrots, if we find the right sucker we can get even more… I bet Clawhauser would sell his house to buy it."

"Nick, we are NOT going to exploit anyone, that's wrong. And besides that ticket is mine, I'm going to use it." No matter how much you try.

His eyes widen even more and he sniffs a little as he pleads.

"But Caaaaarrots."

Awwwwn, he is so cut… WAIT A MINUTE!

I extend my paw to him and order.

"Give it back."

His cute façade disappears and he sighs giving the ticket back to me.

I take the ticket from his paw and store it safely on my pocket before asking sternly.

"Slick, who taught you this?"

Nick grins sheepishly and says.

"I saw Kitten doing it… and decided to try."

Sigh… of course it was Kat. It's always her.

I glare disapprovingly at him and say.

"Nick, you can't act cute to get things your way. That's very, very wrong."

There are some bunnies that do that and it only makes the cute bunny stereotype worse. Heavens forbid other species join the wagon too.

Nick grins and teases.

"So Carrots thought I was cute." This fox is impossible… of course I thought he was cu… not cute.

I roll my eyes and I change the subject.

"So, what were you going to use the money for?" Sometimes you have to treat him like a kit if you want to get anywhere.

He grins sheepishly and says.

"There's this expensive suit I saw… I was thinking that if I used it maybe Kitten would dig it." Oh Nick…

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Nick… she would probably say you look cute, give you a hug and forget about it."

He looks at me annoyed and I say softly.

"You know that's true." It's just how she is.

Nick scoffs and with a pouting face as he returns to his burguer. We stay in silence for a while eating when suddenly...

"I'm not going to give you a ride to the concert." He said pouting and ate the rest of his burguer. Sigh… he is just an overgrown kit.

I giggle and tease.

"Well, I don't need it anyway. I'm going to drive there on my own ride."

Nick looks at me dumbfounded and gulps his food.

"You bought the motorcycle?" He asked almost laughing.

I nod and he laughs.

"Well, good luck with your death trap Carrots." Great, now he sounds like my parents.

I giggle, rolling my eyes, and tease.

"You sound like an old fox."

He puts a paw on his chest and gives me a theatrical hurt look.

I giggle a little more and ask.

"Let's go?"

Both of us already finished and we have a thief to catch.

"I don't know Carrots… this old fox needs more rest." Nick teased.

I roll my eyes and get out of my chair and leave the Bug Burga. Soon after Nick comes running after me.

.

* * *

.

We park on Walnut Street and Nick leads the way to this so called Otis's place.

"So, is Otis another one of your 'friends'?" I asked teasingly, doing quotation marks at the word friends.

Nick chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, I only know him by name." Oh… that's rare.

"From what I know he is a springbok who is always angry." Springbok with a bad mood? So just like my neighbors then.

I nudge his arm and ask.

"So how are we going to go with this one?"

Nick shrugs and says.

"Guys who work with this type of stuff need to be reliable. People need to know that he is not a normal fence, that he won't spill the beans to the first cop that comes knocking."

I nod and ask.

"Would he give us the info we need if we threaten to call an search on his place? For stolen goods and such."

Nick shakes his head and says.

"We are not going to an illegal store so even if you get the whole precinct there he still wouldn't talk, there will be nothing stolen for sale there." Not illegal?

"Weren't we going to see a criminal?"

He nods and explains.

"And we are, Carrots. But he isn't selling stolen tvs and cars, he deals with the market. Only hot goods, pricey stuff that you can't have lying around in case the cops come in."

Oh… that makes sense.

"These guys normally use a legit store as a façade, just as a meeting point."

Wow, sometimes Nick surprises me with how much he knows about this stuff.

But now we have a problem.

"Nick, that is great and all but it also means that we have nothing on the guy, so how are we going to do it?"

Nick sighs and shrugs.

"Well, I'm going to try to convince him that that ancient jewelry is too hot, that it's more trouble than even the market can handle."

He then chuckles and says.

"I don't think that even they can find a buyer. Those two pieces could even give Gazelle a run for her money."

I giggle a little and nod. I look at him and ask.

"And what if that won't work?"

Nick shrugs.

"Hope for someone to talk too much."

I sigh and nod. I hoped that it would be easier.

Nick then stops walking and playfully nudges my arm before pointing to a store.

Otis Bathroom Emporium, a rather grand name for such a small store on a deserted street.

Nick enters the small store and I follow him closely.

We walk past toilets, showers and pipes.

The only worker is a springbok behind a counter. He is wearing a red polo shirt and looks mad.

"If it isn't the con turned cop. Otis, the springbok said with an unfriendly tone.

Nick chuckles and jokes.

"Well, that makes the introductions faster."

Nick wasn't joking when he said this guy had a reputation of being angry. The scowl on his face would make Bucky and Pronk look friendly.

Otis scoffs and says angrily.

"Cut to the chase." Rude.

Nick smiles and crosses his arms.

"I'm here for the stolen diamond necklace and earrings."

Otis glares at us and says.

"Never heard about it." This is going to be a hard one.

Nick chuckles and says.

"C'mon, do we really need to do this? Do you even have a buyer? Probably not."

Nick's grin gets bigger and Otis scowls even more.

"This thing is too big. No one has the money for it, why don't you let we take it off your paws." C'mon Nick, you're so close.

Otis starts tapping his hooves nervously on the counter and says with an aggressive tone.

"Get out of my store." NO! Just listen to Nick.

Nick leans closer, resting his elbow on the counter and says.

"Look, I can even talk to my boss and see if I can get some money for your cooperation. It will better than having this hot potato on your paws."

Otis then scoffs and bleats angrily.

"I don't care for what you have to say Wilde, why would I ever trust the word of a fucking traitor." Gasp!

"Nick is not a traitor!" I said angrily and then covered my mouth.

The springbok glares at me.

"He IS a traitor and a fucking COP!" He bleated.

Nick backs away slightly and raises his paws in a peaceful manner saying calmly.

"Look, there is no need for us to get…"

"SHUT UP!" Otis bleated angrily and then pointed a hoof to us.

"I don't care what you say Wilde, you're a traitor and a cop. It's no wonder the wolves are calling you an Omega now." Oh no.

Nick bares his fangs and snarls a little.

Otis bangs his hooves against the counter and says venomously.

"Get the fuck out of here and take your fucking bunny with you!" Gasp!

Nick then growls loudly and snaps his fangs viciously. Oh no!

"NICK DON'T!" I pleaded and grabbed his arm.

Nick gasped and looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Yeah Wilde, listen to your bunny before you get hurt." Otis mocked with a evil grin on his face.

Nick growls again and I pull his arm to get his attention. He looks at me and my nose twitches as I plead.

"Let's go Nick."

He nods weakly and we quickly turn and walk out of the store.

We stop walking and I look at him with a reprimanding expression.

Nick sighs and apologizes.

"Sorry Carrots."

My nose twitches and I say concerned.

"Nick, you can't keep losing your patience like this." He is going hurt someone at this rate.

Nick nods weakly and says softly.

"I'm sorry Carrots. It's not going to happen again."

I sniff and hug him.

"Promise me for real this time." I said angrily.

Nick sighs ruffles the fur on top of my head saying softly.

"I promise Carrots, scouts honor."

He's smiling and looks calmer now.

I take a deep breath and calm myself. Now that this is taken care of we need to see what we will do about the thief.

"Where are we going now Slick?"

"Nowhere." Nick said calmly, picking his phone from his pocket.

I raise an eyebrow and ask.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said." Nick stated calmly.

"But I also said that whoever called me Omega again would get it." He snarled.

He types on his phone and calls someone. Is he calling the chief? OH NO…. is he calling Mr Big?

I look at him pleadingly.

"Nick please don't…"

He raises a paw and shushes me.

Nick then grins widely and says happily.

"Hey Kitten!" KAT?!

Nick listens for a while and chuckles before saying.

"So I needed a tiny favor." Oh my carrot… this can't be good.

Nick chuckles again.

"There's a guy here that is not giving us the info we need and he is getting kind of violent, could you give us a paw with him?" Please don't, please don't.

Nick's tail wags a little and he grins.

"Great so, we're at Walnut street number 1024 near the…" Nick stops with a confused look before asking.

"A bucket? Yeah I can get you a bucket." Bucket?

Nick smiles warmly and says excited.

"Thanks Kitten. Love you, see you soon." As soon as he says it he ends the call and stores his phone into his pocket.

He looks at me with a big grin and says smugly.

"Problem solved."

My mouth hangs open and I say angrily.

"NO Nick, the problem is NOT solved. You just made the problem worse!"

I grasp my ears in annoyance and nearly cry.

"WHY did you call Kat?!"

Nick raises an eyebrow and says.

"Because Kitten is going to make him talk."

I take a deep breath and ask him a calmly as possible.

"Nick... what is Kat going to do exactly?"

Nick shrugs and I gasp. He doesn't know... so why did he... sigh.

"You're pranking me right?" I asked hopefully.

Nick shakes his head grinning and says.

"Nope."

I sigh and facepaw.

"Nick, just tell me one thing."

Nick smiles and asks.

"What is it Carrots?"

I look annoyed at him and ask the obvious.

"Why, of all persons you could have called... why did you call Kat?"

Nick chuckles and leans on a street post near us.

"Kitten blabs when she drinks and onetime we were drinking some whine and she bragged about how she could make any perp talk using some weird stuff... Chinese something."

Great! He trusts the word of a drunken Kat... I don't think we should trust Kat even when she is sober.

"Also I wanted to see her." He said nonchalantly.

Nick looks at me intensely and sighs.

"Carrots, trust me. Everything is going to be fine."

I hope so, I really hope.

.

* * *

.

A little more than twenty minutes later Kat and Jack appear from the end of the street.

Kat is carrying Jack like a toy and licking his face up and down. Jack is laughing a lot and pretending to push her away.

Nick scoffs annoyed but still has the same happy grin on his face.

"Hey Kitten."

Kat stops in front of us and purrs happily.

"Hey Captain. So, where is this guy?"

Nick points to Otis's store.

"He is inside, it's a springbok."

Kat nods and puts Jack down before asking.

"Where's the bucket?"

Nick grins and teases.

"They have buckets for sale there."

Kat rolls her eyes and purrs.

"Wait here Cutie I will be right back."

Jack sighs, picks up his phone and doesn't even look at me or Nick.

"Kat." I called.

She looks at me curiously and I ask.

"You won't do anything bad... right?" I don't know if I want to know the answer.

Kat bursts in laughter and then gives me a toothy grin.

"Don't worry Judy. I'm just going to talk with him." Oh... that's good, I was scared that...

"But make sure no one goes inside, it won't be pretty." She purred.

Wait what?! She then walks past me with her hips swaying and tail flickering.

Nick and Jack stare at her tail with perverted grins on their faces... sigh... males.

Kat enters the store and I turn to the two. Jack is typing on his phone with a big smile on his face. He looks so cool and handsome. Why can't be like this all the time instead of being mean to everyone?

Nick glares at Jack and circles around him taking a peek at what Jack's doing... sigh. Jack's ears flick following the vulpine but otherwise he stays quiet... thankfully.

Nick then walks away from Jack and chuckles before teasing.

"Hey Carrots, guess what lord tailhole there is doing?" Why Nick? Everything was so quiet.

Nick leans on a street post and chuckles.

"He is playing a CARROT FARMING game, can't get more stereotypical than that." Nick said teasingly.

SO WHAT? I also play that game sometimes... just to pass time.

I glare at him.

"Nick!" I reprimanded him sharply.

Just leave him alone, you two can't fight every time you see each other, you're officers for carrots sake.

Jack chuckles and teases back without taking his eyes from his phone.

"You're just jealous of number one rank spot, fox." Wait... so he is KillerCarrot91?

Nick laughs hard and crosses his arms.

This is so strange, they almost look like friends. WAIT! That's good. They just have to stay like this. I don't want any trouble with the two...

"As if I would be jealous of a dirty little rat like you." Nick said angrily.

Jack looks up from his phone and grins. Oh no.

I clear my throat and say.

"Look guys, I know you two are not best friends and all but..."

"You are jealous that Sweetheart is with me." Jack teased and crossed his arms snickering.

Oh for the love of...

Nick glares at him and retorts angrily.

"I don't know what you did to trick her but it's not going to last forever."

Jack chuckles darkly and says with a mocking tone.

"Just face it fox. You are not good enough for her." Nick is better than you Jack. He doesn't need to prove it to anyone.

Nick growls and takes a step forward.

"And you think you're the shit huh?" He snarled.

Jack nods and says smugly.

"Yeah, something like that."

Nick then laughs aloud.

"You can't make her happy with that tiny carrot of yours." Nick teased with a big grin.

Carrot? But Kat is a carnivore. I think she likes strawberries though.

Jack puts his phone away and gives a toothy grin. He chuckles and says smugly.

"Listen fox, why don't we just stop this? I mean... it is pathetic, really." Finally! Wait... what did he say?

Jack chuckles a little more and teases.

"Because at the end of the day you will be all alone in your den." But that's not true... I'm always there for him if he needs me.

Jack chuckles and says smugly.

"While I will be making love with my mate all over my apartment and she is going to moan and purr calling my name... not yours."

Gasp... that... that... that's not what Nick and I do.

Nick growls and bares his fangs.

Jack laughs and mocks him.

"I make her happier than you ever could fox and you know it."

Nick then barks angrily and takes another step forward.

"You little shit, I should break your muzzle right here."

Oh no...

Jack opens his arms and says.

"Come then, I need a new fox pelt rug to scrub the toilet."

I have to stop this.

"Okay, that's enough guys."

Before I can step in between them Nick looks at me and says.

"Don't worry Carrots. I'm not going to beat this idiot here." Oh... good, because I that would get all of us in trouble.

"I'm going to beat him on the ring." Sigh... why did I get my hopes up?

Nick glares at Jack and asks teasingly.

"SO? Are you male enough for it?"

Jack chuckles and teases.

"I beat you once already. I don't mind doing it again."

"That was a cheap shot and you know it." Nick said defensively.

Jack rolls his eyes and says.

"Today, after our shift."

Nick nods glaring at him.

"It' is on." He snarled.

"You two can't be serious." I said dumbfounded.

They look at me confused and I grasp my ears in annoyance.

"While you two are here going at each other's throats, Kat is in there doing... I don't even know what she is doing but it can't be good."

"For fuck's sake Hopps... stop being a pussy." Jack said annoyed picking his phone again.

I glare at Jack and he smiles before going back to his phone... probably playing that stupid farming game... stupid number one spot... if only I could beat the cow level.

Nick chuckles and says.

"Carrots, calm down, Kitten is fine."

"It is not KAT that I'm worried about Nick." I said annoyed.

Nick rolls his eyes and points behind me.

I turn around and see Kat leaving the store and walking in our direction. Her arms and chest are wet.

She stops in front of us and purrs happily.

"All done, he is going to sing like a canary." That's good but... what did she do?

Jack looks at her up and down and asks curiously.

"Why are you wet Sweetheart?" I want to know it too.

Kat giggles and picks Jack up.

"What? Are you jealous Cutie?" She purred.

She nibbles on Jack's ear and he chuckles.

Kat then whispers to him.

"Or are you getting ideas for later?" She gives him a perverted grin.

Well... sometimes I hate my big ears... I could go without listening to this.

Nick clears his throat audibly and says.

"Thank you for the help Kitten."

"You welcome." Kat purred and giggled.

"Kat." I called already dreading the answer she is going to give me.

She looks at me and I ask.

"What did you do with Otis? It' wasn't anything bad... was it?"

Kat shakes her head and says.

"I was just going to talk to him..." Oh that's good.

"... but he was rude as fuck so I played with him a little bit, nothing serious."

Played? Did she... did she assault him? Sexually?

Kat rolls her eyes looking at me and says.

"Don't need to give me THAT look... of course I didn't do anything pervy with him. What do you think I am?" Oh... I... you might not want to hear that.

Jack chuckles and says.

"We should be going Sweetheart, those meters won't maid themselves."

Kat licks him and giggles.

"Yeah, right... you just want some cuddle time." Kat purred.

They can't cuddle during work.

Kat looks at us and says.

"Bye Judy, bye Captain."

She starts walking away and Jack glares at Nick, passing his finger through his neck as if he was cutting it. Nick glares back at him and bares his fangs… sigh.

Nick stares at her for a while and then turns to me with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go inside Carrots." He said happily and walked past me.

Sigh... let's go.

We enter the store again and see a notable difference.

There's a LOT of water on the floor and Otis is not on the counter.

Nick and I look at each other and then I hear it... someone crying.

Oh no. I run and stop behind the counter... Otis is curled in a ball on the ground, crying softly and coughing a little. He is all wet and there's a bucket lying on the floor near him.

He looks so fragile... WHAT DID KAT DO?!

Nick stops by my side, looks at Otis and snickers. I elbow him, hard, on his arm and he stops. I never thought that Nick would be so cruel.

I take a deep breath and ask softly to the springbok.

"Sir, are you o..."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He bleated panicked and crawled away from us until he slipped and fell.

"Otis, we are just here to help you, please you need to calm down." I pleaded but he just turned to look at us with a terrified look on his eyes and Nick chuckles a little more.

He is breathing rapidly and coughing a lot.

Nick then says evilly.

"So Otis, are you going to talk now or do I have to call Kitten back?"

"I WIIL cough TALK!" He bleated despaired.

"IT'S AN OTTER, TERRY, HE LIVES ON PACK STREET NUMBER 2036!"

I glare at Nick but his grin doesn't diminish.

I take a step forward and say softly.

"Otis, do you want to go to precinct with us? If you want to press charges for what happened he..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Otis bleated and then with some difficulty managed to stand up and run to the back of the store.

Nick pulls me by my shoulder and barks.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You want to press charges against Kitten?"

I break free from his grasp and glare at him retorting angrily.

"We are officers of the LAW, Nick. It's our duty to protect and keep the citizens safe."

I point at him and say accusingly.

"And it looks like you forgot about it."

Nick scoffs and says.

"The guy is a tailhole Carrots. And now we have the info we needed."

I push him back a little bit and say angrily.

"But at what price Nick? Whatever she did here traumatized him. Tha..."

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?" Nick snarled baring his fangs and I stopped talking.

"These guys are a bunch of backstabbing tailholes Carrots. He is alive and that is good enough for me." He barked.

He is alive but...

"But Nick..." I said.

"But nothing Carrots... you want to go there and get him to the precinct so that he can press charges against one of our own, well then, fine go ahead."

He turns around and says weakly.

"But... but... do it with a new partner." He then starts leaving the store.

I... I... I look at the direction Otis went... and then run out of the store going after Nick.

.

* * *

.

I stop the cruiser at Pack Street and look at Nick.

We haven't talked since we got out of Otis's store.

Nick glances at me and averts his gaze, looking down.

Sigh... I don't want to lose him again... specially for a stupid reason like that.

"I'm sorry Carrots." Nick said low.

My ears perk up and I look at him hopefully.

He glances at me again and averts his gaze in shame.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you... sorry Carrots."

I jump on him and give him a big hug. He yips surprised and I hug him tighter.

"Nick." I look at him and say.

"I will forgive you this once... but you're never having Kat do that again."

I glare at him.

"I'm going to make her a better mammal and I can't have you and Jack praising her when she does stuff like that."

He opens his mouth slightly but just nods and hugs me.

My nose twitches and I say annoyed.

"And you are the only partner I want... so the next time you say something like that... I'm going to kick your tail."

I then sniff and bury my face on his chest.

He hugs me tighter and says softly.

"I'm sorry Carrots."

After a while we break our hug and I say.

"Let's pretend that the whole scene at the store never happened... okay?"

He smiles and caresses my cheek.

"Sure Carrots."

I feel so much better now. Time to catch a thief.

"Let's go Slick." I said excited.

I turn to open the door and... there is a hyena boy there.

The hyena is staring at us intensely through the window. Nick opens the car window and asks.

"Anything wrong there kiddo?"

"Hahaha, humn... don't mind me... you two can continue your thing." He said nervously.

Thing? Wait... is he?

"Young man, what exactly you think we were going to do here?" I asked sternly.

He grins sheepishly and then turns around and flees.

Nick breaks out in laughter and I scoff annoyed, giving him a small punch to his arm.

"That's not funny Nick, he thought that we were going to..." I stopped talking and my ears reddened.

He keeps laughing and says amused.

"Ah Carrots it's just a kid."

I jump out of the cruiser and say.

"Let's go." I don't wait for him to answer before I walk away.

.

* * *

.

We stop in front of Terry's house. It's a very small house that probably looks like it never received any care.

I knock on the door and wait, after a while a masculine voice asks.

"Who is it?"

We should talk with him before doing anything.

I open my mouth to talk but Nick silent shushes me and says aloud.

"I got a fried cricket delivery here for... Terry."

He grins and gives me an okay gesture.

I facepaw and sigh... that's not going to work.

"I never ordered anything, it must have been a prank call, dude." The voice said annoyed from behind the door.

Nick then pleads.

"C'mon man, help me out here. I can give you a discount."

We then hear a loud sigh and the door starts being unlocked.

The door opens and the otter says.

"You better give me a nice dis..." Terry stops and looks at us in shock.

"Don't worry. You can pay in diamond jewelry." Nick joked.

The otter turns to run but I tackle and cuff him.

"You can't arrest me. I didn't do anything."

I roll my eyes and ask.

"Then why did you run?"

"It is my house. I can run if I want." He said angrily.

I sigh and say calmly.

"And I have the right to prevent destruction of evidence. So... why did you run?"

He tries to say something but gives up. I start telling him his rights while Nick looks around the apartment.

"AHA!" The fox shouted happily.

Suddenly Nick appears holding an evidence bag containing both the stolen earrings and necklace.

He laughs and says.

"He had them inside the freezer."

I hold the otter and say.

"Let's go."

Nick smirks and asks teasingly.

"How did you manage get those thefts done is beyond me. You don't look like the smartest cookie around." That is true.

Terry sighs and says.

"I followed an internet guide." No way.

.

* * *

.

When you are a little bunny dreaming of being an officer, no one tells you how much paperwork you will have to do.

Sure we caught the thief and all but the three hours of writing that we had to do almost make me sad we caught him.

Well, but at last I finished it.

I lean back on my chair and sigh relieved.

I look at Nick in his table and tease.

"So, need any help Slick?"

"Nope, I just got finished." Nick said.

"WHAT?!" I run to his table and look at his reports in awe. He actually finished in time.

Nick then picks both our reports and says.

"I had to be quick today Carrots. I still have a bunny to beat."

They are really going to do it?

He walks away fast and I have to run a little to follow him. While he is walking to the chief's office I hear Kat's voice in the distance.

Kat... I still have to talk with her about her punishment and bout what she did. Nick can take the reports. I have a tigress to tame.

I follow her voice and see the tip of her tail entering the female's locker room.

I enter it and see her taking her training shirt off.

"Kat."

She stops and looks at me.

"Hey Judy, did you guys get what you wanted form that perp?" She purred.

Sigh, this is it Judy. Just be quick and direct.

I nod and clear my throat before saying seriously.

"Kat, I need to talk with you."

She wiggles her whisker and nods before sitting on the bench.

I sit by her side and say.

"Kat, I don't know what you did to that poor springbok today and frankly I don't want to."

"I gave him a Chinese Cat bath." Kat said cheerfully.

A what? I look at her confused and she shrugs before saying.

"That's how my father called it anyway."

Okay… so her "father" did guide her. The only problem is that he guided her, the WRONG WAY.

I sigh and then say.

"Kat, you can't do that... ever again."

She gives me a hurt look and pleads.

"But he was being a fucking asshole."

I cross my arms and say sternly.

"Kat, I don't know what you did before you met us but... you can't act like that anymore."

She opens her mouth to protest but I speak first.

"Kat, you can be a good mammal if you really try."

I put a paw on her arm and plead.

"Please Kat. Promise me that you won't do that again."

Her ears lean back and she looks at me with big light blue eyes.

She then sighs and says softly.

"Okay Judy... I will try my best, I promise." That's not exactly what I wanted but... I guess that's okay for now.

"Thanks Kat." I said and hugged her.

She picks me up and hugs me tightly just like she hugs Jack.

"You're so fucking soft." She said caressing my back.

I roll my eyes and ask.

"Please, watch your language too."

"Now you're asking too much." She purred amused and I giggled.

Kat licks the top of my head and purrs.

"You are softer than Jack, but he smells better and looks tastier too."

Tastier? What does she... never mind.

I sigh relieved and bury my face on her soft fur. She just needs more guidance and she... she is touching my rear... SHE IS GROPING ME!

"KAT! What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

She then purrs.

"Calm down Judy, it's just the two of us here... and you are sooo much softer than Jack." That's not a complement.

Wait... did she just say that we are alone here! Oh SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS THAT'S MY TAIL!

I break free from her hug and jump away. I then look at her fearfully and say shocked.

"Kat, I'm a girl."

She grins and purrs.

"Chill out Judy, I just wanted to get a feel... to see how different you are from Jack."

"Why would you even... Kat... I am a female." I said trying to stop my heart from beating itself out of my body.

Kat rolls her eyes and says.

"I know Judy, I'm not into girls." That's not what it looked like right now.

"But then why?" I asked still a little shaken.

She grins and purrs loudly looking at me.

"I'm shirtless and all tired from working out, you are wearing skintight clothes, we are ALL alone in the bathroom and you gave me a big hug..."

She leans closer with a big grin and purrs with a tone that sends shivers down my spine.

"I thought that we were going to have some... girl on girl fun."

She... she is crazy... a pervert.

"What about Jack?" He is her mate.

Kat grins and purrs.

"Believe me, he would pay to see me and you going at it."

They… they are monsters.

My nose twitches and she giggles and purrs.

"AH C'MON, you really never experimented before?"

What? I look at her confused and keep my distance.

"Like on science class?"

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh my god. You're so fucking cute." She purred.

She stands up and purrs.

"You know, if I had a dick I would smash those buns of yours... fuck you up real good."

I... I DON'T... I... WHAT?

She then purrs.

"I could grab you by the ears and fuck you raw, push it all up inside you and make you hop on my cock." She motions her paw as if she was… oh sweet cheese and crackers.

She then giggles and purrs.

"Too bad I don't have one, right Judy?"

She starts taking her shorts off and I turn away and run.

I stop outside the locker room and calm my beating heart. I didn't have to run... she doesn't have a... but she... she was saying that... that she would kill me... she...

"NICK!" I said happily when I spotted the fox.

He looks at me confused and I run and hug him.

"Nick, I want to go home."

He pets my head and says confused.

"Ooookay... and you're telling me like this because?" Because you're my best friend you dumb fox.

I look at him with my nose twitching and say.

"Because Kat said that..." My ears redden and I bury my face in his chest again.

Nick sighs and I hear him ask concerned.

"Carrots, what did she say to you?"

I shake my head and pull him away from the locker room.

"Let's just go Nick."

Nick then pushes me away and looks straight into my eyes asking seriously.

"What did Kitten say to you?"

My nose twitches and I avert my gaze saying.

"She... she said that if she... had male parts, she would... grab me by the ears and... and… mate with... make me hop..." I... I can't say it like her.

"You're joking right?" Nick asked.

I shake my head and look at him pleadingly. I want to get out of here. I don't want to be alone.

Nick's ears lean back and he says sadly.

"Fuck... why wasn't I born a rabbit?" And where did that come from?!

"Nick what do you mean?" He can't be serious about this.

He sits on the ground, leaning his back on the wall and says.

"First she leaves me for him... and then she hits on you... maybe I wasn't a fox." That's ridiculous.

"NICK! Don't say that!" I reprimanded him.

He scoffs and looks down saying.

"Why not? If I was a rabbit then she wouldn't have left me and I..."

"NICK!" He doesn't know what he is talking about.

He looks at me and I say.

"You're being a fox is not a problem, it never was."

He sighs and says.

"But Carrots, she..."

I shush him and say.

"But nothing Nick. I shouldn't have take it too seriously, it probably was one of her jokes. She must be laughing at me right now."

Oh... I said it to make him feel better but... now that I think about it, it really makes sense.

He looks a little happier at me and I cheer.

"She likes you exactly as you re Nick. You are not A FOX. You are THE FOX."

Nick stands up and looks at me with a newfound determination.

I smile and cheer him up.

"You are a fighter Nick. Don't you ever forget it."

He nods energetically and turns around entering the male's locker room. After a while he comes out wearing training clothes and says happily.

"Thanks Carrots, I'm going to wipe the floor with that rat." Wait… that wasn't what I meant…

He then runs away saying.

"You're invited to watch it Carrots."

Did I just? Crackers... I have to stop him. But he won't listen to me... sigh.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and enter the female's lockers again. Kat is there putting her off duty clothes on... small black shorts and that Foxy tee.

She spots me and grins.

"Hah, I knew you would be back. If we are fast enough, we can have some fun before the game starts." She purred wiggling her eyebrows and flicking her ears.

I sigh, ignoring her dirty joke and say.

"Kat, Jack and Nick are going to fight." She will stop them... right?

Kat looks confused and asks.

"Fight?"

I nod and she then asks.

"Like... right now?"

"Yes, on the sparring ring." I answered nodding.

Kat then growls angrily.

"Why the fuck are they going to fight?"

She walks in my direction and I say.

"They are fighting because Jack was teasing him earlier... because he is with you."

Kat looks at me and facepaws growling.

"For fucks sake."

.

* * *

.

Kat walks very fast to the gym and I sprint after her.

We enter and see Higgins pulling some weights and Nick and Jack getting ready to fight on the sparring ring.

Kat stops by the ring and hisses angrily.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Nick and Jack look at her with fearful faces and then Jack says.

"Hum... we were just going to have a spar... to see which of us is stronger... right?"

"Yeah sure. Predator versus prey stuff." Nick said nodding.

These two liars.

Kat's tail sways so fast that it nearly hits me and say says sharply.

"Jack, let's go. We are going to lose the game." What game is she talking about?

Jack's nose twitches and his ears fall as he says.

"But Sweetheart I was going to fight." With her you're all cute and 'Sweetheart' but with us you're a jerk… jerk.

Kat sighs and says.

"Come here, we need to have a talk."

Jack approaches her and she picks him up and walks to the other side of the gym before they stop and start talking.

Nick gets closer to me and says sarcastically.

"Thanks for ratting us out to Kitten, Carrots." He is such a kit.

I sigh and ignore him. I don't have any more patience.

After a while Kat comes back and places Jack back onto the ring. She is angry.

She glares at them and asks.

"Do you two really want to do this?"

They nod weakly and she growls.

"Even if you KNOW that I will get VERY disappointed in both of you?"

They nod a little more weakly than before and then Kat roars.

"Well fine then. Have your little pissing competition." But I thought that you would stop them.

Kat then points a claw at them and hisses.

"BUT I don't want to hear about this retarded rivalry after this? GOT IT?"

They nod slowly and she growls.

"If I hear that EITHER of you two fuckers were fighting or teasing the other, I'm going to be very mad... understood?"

They look at her in shock and she sighs before turning around.

I then ask concerned.

"Kat weren't you going to stop them?"

She leans down and says.

"Well, I tried. But they need to get it out of their system, I guess."

Sigh... at least she tried.

She then grins.

"But I don't think they are going to be very serious about it though. From the way Jack described it they sounded like two kits at a playground." She purred and giggled.

I nod and giggle saying.

"That's right."

Kat ruffles the fur on my head and then purrs.

"No prob. Now if you excuse, I need to run if home not to lose the game."

"Which game?" I asked curiously.

She grins and purrs smugly.

"Snow Tigers against The Red Bulls." Oh... football… it's barbaric and barely legal, so of course she would like it.

Jack and Nick re looking at us and still haven't begun fighting each other. I think they don't want to do it in front of Kat.

She then exclaims and says excited picking her wallet up.

"I almost forgot." She takes a card out of her wallet and gives it to me saying.

"You and Nick should go here. You two will have knots of fun." She said giggling.

'Godly Trunk', I pocket the card and say.

"Thanks Kat."

Wait, did she say knots? Now that I think about it… Nick did say I should ask Kat about that.

"Kat ... what's a fox's knot?"

She stops and looks at me grinning.

"Go to the Godly Trunk... there you will find out." She purred and then walked away.

I look at the ring and see Jack and Nick looking at each other with downcast expressions.

Jack's ears are down and he asks.

"So… still want to…?" Please say no Nick.

Nick rubs the back of his neck and answers downcast.

"No… I'm not in the mood anymore." YES!

Jack nods and sighs.

"Maybe that's for the best. I would just end up kicking your tail anyway." I think Nick would probably win but that's not important right now.

"What?" Nick asked glaring at Jack.

Jack looks confused at him and asks.

"What?"

Nick glares harder at him and says angrily.

"So you would kick my tail huh?"

Jack nods and Nick then barks.

"Care to prove it then?" Oh for the love of… you know what… I don't even care anymore.

"Nah… I just want to go home and watch the game." Jack said tiredly and turned to leave.

Nick laughs and says.

"Coward."

Jack stops and glares back at Nick. The dumb fox grins evilly and teases.

"C'mon bunny, run away from the fox, I know you want to."

Sigh… I sit on a nearby bench and watch them.

Jack just stays silent and gets his battle stance ready and so does Nick.

Jack runs into Nick's direction but Nick strikes first, throwing a left hook at Jack.

Jack leans down, spinning his body to evade the punch and then very quickly connects a kick on the side of Nick's left knee.

Nick whimpers and loses his balance, falling to one knee. Jack then connects a roundhouse kick at Nick's head sending him to the ground… gasp.

I stand up and shout.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, NICK LOST!" The sound that kick made was sickening. He must be very hurt, even with the head protection.

Jack didn't hear me, and as Nick struggled to get up, Jack kicked his head again.

I bolted inside the ring and jumped to Nick's side. Jack saw me and stopped attacking.

Then he looks at Nick and drops his guard.

"He is unconscious." He stated surprised. Of course he is… you jerk.

I kneel besides Nick and glare at Jack.

"You kicked his head."

Jack shrugs and says.

"It was a fight. I thought that he could take it." This is a spar not a street fight.

"Well obviously he couldn't." I said angrily.

He nods and says smugly.

"Well, good luck with him." WHAT?!

He starts walking away and I ask shocked.

"Aren't you going to help me carry him to the infirmary?"

He shakes his head and teases.

"I believe in you Hopps."

He then winks and walks away… insufferable jerk.

.

* * *

.

I sit near Nick's bed on the precinct's infirmary while playing on my phone. Dr Wolles said Nick is fine and will wake up soon but that he will feel a little dizzy.

Sigh, if it weren't for his big mouth. He looks so peaceful, sleeping like this. How could something so cute have hunted rabbits in the past?

Nick's nose then starts sniffing… OH… I think he is waking up.

I jump on his bed and stay near him. He is slowly opening his eyes.

"Nick, are you okay?" I put a paw on him and wait.

He squints his eyes and I smile saying.

"Nick I'm so glaAAH…"

He starts strangling me and barks angrily.

"YOU LITTLE!"

I punch his snout and he lets go of me. Ouch… rotten carrots. I fell on my back.

I cough and massage my neck. Nick then jumps down from his bed and stumbles a little and then glares at me.

"Wait… Carrots?" He asks with his ears and tail down.

I stand up and glare at him, tapping my foot on the ground. He looks at me with a puppy face and says softly.

"Sorry Carrots… I thought that you were Savage."

Sigh, of course he did. I keep massaging my sore throat and

Nick looks around for a bit and then asks.

"So… I lost?" WHAT?! Of course you lost... you just woke up at the infirmary.

I glare at him and he whimpers.

He then clears his throat and asks low.

"Did… did I at least get a punch in?"

I shake my head and he looks down even more.

He then fidgets with his claws and asks barely glancing at me.

"Are you okay Carrots."

"Yes Nick." I said nodding. My voice is weak.

He smiles and then asks.

"Just one last thing… did I at least look cool when I lost? Dignity in defeat and all that?"

He looks hopeful to me… he is a kit.

I hug him and say.

"You sure did."

His tail wags a little, so cute.

The door opens and Dr Wolles enters, she looks at us and says with a motherly voice.

"Oh you woke up dear." She stops in front of us and takes a lollipop from her pocket and sticks it inside Nick's mouth.

"Get lots of rest and don't do any physical activity for a little while… oh, and no driving dear." She said petting his head.

She then ushers us out of the infirmary and says.

"Off you go now, I need to clean the area for a rhino with a broken paw."

She closes the door and we look at each other. Nick is sucking happily on his lollipop and asks.

"Want to see a movie?" Well… I don't have anything to do.

"Sure Slick."

We start walking to the parking lot and he says teasingly.

"Great, because you're driving until I stop seeing three of everything." Hah… drama queen.

Sigh… I will have to get my motorcycle later.

.

* * *

.

After watching a very funny movie about a fox and a wolf, Nick turns his tv off and yeans lazily.

"Nick… are you feeling better?"

He smiles and says.

"Yeah, my head is not hurting and my vision is normal again."

I shake my head and say.

"It's not about it. It's about you, Kat and Jack."

He looks down and stays in silence.

After a long time, he sighs and says.

"Well… I guess that's was not supposed to work out."

He looks at me and says happily.

"But I'm fine now Carrots… I will move on."

FINALLY! I hug him and sigh relieved. He has been miserable since Kat broke up with him, but maybe now he can be himself again.

"Well Fluff, it's getting late, so do you want to borrow my car oooor do you want to sleep here?" He asked yawning.

If I borrow his car I will have to bring it back tomorrow but…

"I will drive Slick. We have a place to go tomorrow." Kat said we would have a good time there.

Nick nods and gives me his car keys joking.

"No scratches on her okay?"

"Okay, goodnight Nick." I said rolling my eyes.

.

* * *

.

May 13th 2016

* * *

.

"So, where are we going Carrots?" Nick asked feigning disinterest.

I keep silent to tease him since we are almost there. He scoffs and looks at his phone with a pouting face.

We walk a little more and I nudge his arm saying excited.

"We are here Slick."

The store is big, very big. It has three floors and has curtains covering all of its windows. But there is not a single piece of advertisement on it saying what they will be selling inside, weird.

He looks up surprised and sees the store, 'Godly Trunk'. He furrows his eyebrows and says.

"It's this one, Carrots?"

I nod and say.

"Kat said that we would have a great time here."

Kat was being so nice when she game me that card… once you get past all her slutness, mean sense of humor, violent behavior and weirdness… she is a nice mammal.

He looks at it with a pensive look and I ask.

"Why, is there something wrong about this store?" But maybe this is another one of her jokes.

He shakes his head and his ears flick a little.

"I think I heard about this place before… but I'm not sure." He said shrugging.

Oookay…

"Let's go Slick?" I asked happily.

He grins and walks past me opening the door to the store.

As we move to enter he blocks my vision and walks in with his back turned to the inside of the store as he says teasingly.

"Well, since you chose what we would do this afternoon then I chose what we should do on our next day off, alright Carrots?"

I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Alright Slick, but no ice skating again, you know I don't like the cold." I said closing the door behind me.

Nick kept silent and didn't answer me.

I turn around and see him trembling and breathing heavily. His fur is standing on its end and his ears are perked up in alert.

"Nick?" I asked concerned.

He suddenly turns to me with a terrified look on his face and tries to run out of the store.

"NICK!" He collided against me and tried to run me over as he fled in terror.

We end up falling on the floor near the door doing a lot of noise but he finally stops squirming.

I sit on the ground, with him lying on my legs and I ask him.

"Nick what's gotten into you?"

He was fine until… oh… crackers.

THERE ARE MUZZLES HERE! Lots and lots of different sized and colored muzzles, and even some leashes.

WHY WOULD KAT SAY WE… sigh… this is not one of her pranks, Nick said to me that he never told her what happened at the ranger scouts… and even she wouldn't be so mean.

I look at him and say.

"Let's get out of here, Nick… Nick… Nick?"

He is not answerin… he hit his head on the door and passed out… damn it... OH, I mean… crackers.

"Hello? Are you two alright?" A kind feminine voice asked.

A small elephant is there, she has a concerned look on her face.

I stand up and pull Nick up the best I can. For a fox so scrawny he sure is very heavy.

The elephant helps me and picks nick up gently laying him on her arms.

"Don't worry, I will just get him on a chair. My name is Ellie by the way." She said with a soft voice.

"Judy Hopps, nice to meet you." She seems nice, I like her already.

I follow her and ask.

"So what d…" That… that… calendar has naked bears on it.

I avert my gaze and look to my feet as I walk feeling my ears reddening. What kind of store is this? Kat what did you got me into?!

She puts Nick on a chair near the cashier and examines him before saying.

"He looks fine, thankfully."

She then giggles and says.

"You guys shouldn't have gotten so amorous in a public place you know."

My ears redden even more and I say weakly.

"We were not…" Wait a second… why does that shampoo tube has a picture of a deer's rear end?!

I avert my gaze again and try to calm my breathing… this has to be one of Kat's jokes… this has to be.

Ellie then shouts.

"MARK, GET YOUR LAZY TAIL HERE!"

This store… there's something wrong with it.

She then looks at me and says apologetically.

"Sorry that I can't help you today, I have an important appointment but Mark can help."

Suddenly a yawing arctic fox appears rubbing his eyes lazily. He has pure white fur, a pink nose and is wearing a light blue button up shirt and light blue slacks.

Ellie looks at him and says.

"Mark, I have to go now. He hit his head and is passed out so help her with everything she needs and NO JOKES… got it?"

He gives her a sleazy smirk and nods with half lidded eyes.

"Count on me."

Ellie rolls her eyes and then says softly to me.

"Sorry, but I have to go. But try to calm down dear, your fox is fine." Your… fox?

She turns to leave and walks away rather fast for a WHAT IS THIS?!

WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS THAT WERE BEHIND HER? THIS… THIS IS A STORE FOR SEX OFFENDERS!

"Whoah, calm down girl, you look nervous as hell." The arctic fox said with an evil grin.

I turn to him and bring my guard up.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" I… I'm not in panic.

He chuckles and looks at me with a grim look as he says.

"Look, just calm down."

I… I am cal… WHY DOES THAT FLASHLIGHT HAVE LADY PARTS?!

"Take deep breaths, deep breaths." He said ignoring me.

Oh sweet cheese and crackers… I didn't take my gun with me… I didn't think I would need it… WHY DOES THAT BALLON LOOK LIKE A NAKED DOE?!

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" I said and charged at him.

He looks surprised and whimpers as I kick his foot and make him lose balance. But instead of falling on the ground he throws himself at me.

We fall on the floor and I struggle to get away from him as he grabs my left arm. I throw a few kicks and punches but I have no footing and most of them miss their mark.

Suddenly he grabs my other arm and climbs on top of me, sitting on my hips and eyeing me down with a vicious look on his face as he shows his fangs and says.

"Listen to me."

I have to escape! He is double my size! He is going to kill me! Please, I don't want to die here!

"Look at me."

He is a pervert. He might not even kill me he might… NO… I would rather die…

"Take deep breaths." He said as he took deep breaths in and out.

I… I…

"Just breathe in and out." He said taking slow deep breaths.

He…?

"Just focus on my eyes. Take deep breaths and focus on my eyes and on nothing else." He said softly.

I… I take deep breaths and look at his bright blue eyes. He slowly gets off of me and let go of my arms saying.

"Just stay calm."

I stand up slowly and keep looking at his eyes and taking deep breaths and trying to make my nose stop twitching.

He then smiles and asks.

"Are you feeling better?"

I shake my head and my nose twitches as I say.

"No." I feel like crying.

He then says calmly.

"Don't worry. You would be surprised at how many times this happens around here."

He goes behind the counter and comes back with a cup of water for me. I drink so fast that I nearly choke.

He then asks.

"Why did you want to arrest me? Is it because I'm a fox?" WHAT!

Even though he sounded calm, there is a hint of anger on his eyes.

I shake my head and say nervously.

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE… it's because this store is illegal."

His anger disappears and he looks at me curiously.

"No… everything here is legal. We have the permits and everything." He said looking curiously at me and then to Nick.

Legal? But this stuff is… shouldn't be legal.

He then asks.

"Do you know what this store is?" It's a pervert store.

I shake my head and he explains calmly as he plays with the tip of his bushy tail.

"This is a relationship helping store." A what?

I look at him confused and he continues.

"If two very different mammals love each other then we give them a little help… or if someone is just lonely too."

"BUT! But what about those flashlights and that balloon?" I point at the general direction I saw those things.

He chuckles and says.

"Those are sex toys."

SEX TOYS?! THAT'S… THAT'S…

"Calm down." He said chuckling.

I start breathing heavily again and try to focus on his eyes as he said. He… he… seems nice enough and he is being kind to me… so… I think I will trust him… for now.

He then says chuckling.

"It's a little late for it but my name is Mark Redtail." Redtail? Why would an arctic fox have this surname?

"Judy… Hopps." I said smiling shyly.

Mark smiles widely and asks looking at Nick.

"So Judy, since you didn't know what you were getting into when you came here, I guess your boyfriend wanted to make a surprise."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND... and it was not him… a friend gave me the card." I said annoyed.

Mark looks pensive for a minute and then says.

"I see… and this friend said for you to come here for…" He leaves the question hanging there and looks at me with burning curiosity.

I sigh and look down feeling my ears heat up as I answer him.

"She… she said that me and Nick would have fun here."

He then jokes.

"Well, you sure are getting knots of fun!" He starts laughing. His laughter has some yips on it, cute.

But there it is again… knots. Kat said that I would find out what… wait. She gave me the card and said to bring Nick here… does she think that we are together? Was it because of those rumors?

"Are you okay?" Mark asked softly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm feeling a little better." Please Nick… wake up.

He keeps looking at me with an amused look on his face. You know what… since I'm here… I might as well ask it.

"Mark… what is a fox's knot?"

His ears perk up and he looks at me confused.

"Wait, you don't know?" He asked shocked.

I shake my head and say.

"My friend said that I would find out here."

He nods slowly and scratches his muzzle thinking. Then he looks at me and says.

"I can show you if you want." Show?

I smile and say politely.

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, c'mon just follow me." He said happily and turned around.

He is slowly walking away, his white bushy tail wagging slightly behind him.

I follow him focusing my gaze on his tail. I'm afraid of what I will see if I look away.

We enter what looks like a storage room and then he says.

"One second, I will be right back."

He runs deeper into the storage and I wait.

After a while, Mark comes back, stops in front of me and says.

"Knots are not something exclusive to foxes, all male canines have it." Oh, so that's how the wolves knew what it was.

He scratches his ear and continues.

"Male canids have on the bases of their penises something called bulbus glandis, popularly known as a knot."

Hah… for one second there I thought that he had said the p word… what… what is that?!

He shows me what he got from the storage. It's purple and estrange.

Mark then starts pointing to the strange thing and says.

"This spherical area here on the base, just before the shaft, of the penis is the knot."

That… THAT IS A... THAT THING IS A FAKE P…P…

He then takes a deep breath before saying.

"When a male canine, like me, is horny, his penis emerges from his penile sheath. Then at the time of the penetration in order to achieve a proper orgasm we need to thrust deeply the penis on the vagina until the knot is inside."

THAT THING GOES INSIDE?!

"Once that happens and if it's in the right position for the female to trap it, the knot becomes engorged with blood, swelling up. At the same time the female's vagina contracts and lock's the penis inside her, tying the two together."

Sweels? Traps?

"Lo-lo-locks?" I… I can't breathe… I can't breathe…

He nods and jokes.

"Yep. That's why you always have to knock before entering. Don't wanna see your friends getting knotted huh." He starts laughing again.

That… that's why Nick and Kat were… oh… I… can't feel my legs… I can't feel them.

"Hey… are you felling alright? You're shaking again." He asked with a hint of worry.

I… I shake my head and ask nervously.

"Nick… does Nick have… th… that?"

He raises an eyebrow and gets closer to me.

"If Nick is you sleeping friend over there then yes… but this one is wolf sized and the real ones are red, not purple."

RED?! LIKE HIS FUR?!

He waves the thing near me and says.

"Do you wanna touch it?"

Ah…

.

* * *

.

"Ouch… my head… Carrots where are w… how did we get back to my car?" Nick asked as he woke up on leaning in the wheel.

I ignore the pain permeating my body and answer.

"You… you fell and I brought you back."

I…when he tried to get me to touch it… I ran… all I remember is that I ran and carried Nick back here.

Nick looks at me concerned and puts a paw on my arm and I recoil from the pain.

"What's wrong Carrots?"

"I overexerted myself when I was carrying you back." I said taking deep breaths.

He nods and then leans over me. HE… HE… he is just rummaging through the glove compartment. He then goes deeper on the glove compartment and his… groins get close to me… way too close. I can smell his fox musk… WAIT! Does that mean that his musk comes from… his…? But he said to me that he his musk came from his fur.

He then gets back to his place and I breathe more heavily than before.

He looks at me and chuckles saying.

"Well then Super Bunny, I have something for your pain."

He then offers me bottle of… muscle relaxants, thank the heavens.

"Thanks Nick." I said eating one of the pills.

Soon I will start felling better.

He smiles and scratches the back of his neck saying awkwardly.

"It's nothing Carrots."

He then sighs and says.

"Sorry for… what happened back there."

"It's okay Nick… I know how you feel… about that type of stuff."

He gives me a big smile and nods before asking.

"So, what happened after I blacked out?"

I was afraid he would ask that. He is looking at me with his ears perked up. If I don't tell him at least a part of the truth he won't stop pestering me.

I sigh and say.

"After you passed out, one of the store clerks helped me get you on a chair and explained to me what that store really was."

He nods and asks.

"Wasn't that a muzzle shop?"

I shake my head.

"No, it was a… relationship store." I said feeling my ears heat up.

I sigh and then say ashamed.

"Kat gave me the store's card and said that I should take you there… to have a good time, because she thought that we... were together."

"Fucking gossipers." He said leaning back on his seat.

I nod and say.

"She also said that I would find out what a knot was." Oh… wait… I shouldn't have said that.

Nick looks at me surprised and asks.

"And you?"

I nod and look down, waiting for the teasing.

"Humn… so… humn…. What else did they sell there?" Nick asked starting his car.

He... he is not teasing me… but he always teases… he is so sweet.

I smile a little and say more excited than before.

"They sold toys… perverted toys that you can mate with… and that can help couples to… you know."

My ears are heating a little… they had all that… stuff.

Nick stares blankly at me and asks.

"So they are like… sexual toys?"

My ears nearly burn.

"Yes." I said nodding.

He then takes his keys out of the ignition and asks me.

"And they have a permission to sell that?"

"Mark said they had."

He nods slowly and pockets his car keys. He then opens his door and says serious.

"Carrots, you stay here. I will go check if those permits were legit" He is going to leave me here?

He leaves the car and says.

"Don't worry. It will be just for a little while. I can spot a fake document from miles away. I will be right back."

He then turns around and runs away.

.

.

Sigh… I'm going to strangle that fox. His 'little while' turned into three hours.

My phone battery died two hours ago and he kept answering my messages with stuff like 'I will be right back.' or 'I'm fine. Just making sure everything here is legit.'… sigh.

So forty… maybe thirty minutes ago I decided to just lay here and look at the car's ceiling while I wait.

Suddenly a scratching noise comes from one of the backseat doors and I hear it being unlocked. FINALLY, I thought he was never coming back.

I sit again and look angrily at… YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME.

Nick is opening the door with great difficulty since he is carrying a BIG Godly Trunk shopping bag on one arm and on his back a HUGE real sized stuffed tiger that is bigger than Kat.

Needless to say that EVERYONE that's passing on the street stares at him with shocked expressions.

After an AGONIZING minute, the pervert finally manages to fully open the backseat door and then proceeds to push and put the stuffed tiger inside.

After ANOTHER agonizing minute he manages to put the stuffed tiger… THE REAL SIZED STUFFED TIGRESS INSIDE. How do I know it is a tigress? Because that THING has a set of fake lady parts on the middle of its legs, that's how.

The idiotic fox then places his bag full of weird shampoos on the backseat's floorboard and closes the door with a satisfied sigh as he looks at his pawwork.

He then enters the car and seats behind the wheel saying.

"Sorry Carrots, it took a little longer than I expected but in the end they did have the right permits."

THIS DUMB FOX! HE… HE… DOES HE THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!

He starts the car and asks.

"Can I take you straight to your place Carrots? I need to go back home and do… some cleaning for the rest of the day." This dumb fox.

"OH NO! I DON'T WANT TO COME BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE! I WILL TAKE A CAB HOME!" I said and jumped out of his dumb car.

Then I hear Nick's nervous voice.

"Okay.. humn… I will… humn… see you later Carrots." He starts his car and drives away faster than a bank robber.

That… that… THAT DUMB PERVERTED FOX.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH."

I grasp my ears and try to calm down taking deep breaths.

I can't believe he went there to buy… that… thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH DAMN IT." I want to STRANGLE that stupid idiot.

Wait, wait, wait… deep breaths, deep breaths. I need to calm myself, then go home and get some sleep. Yeah… that's what I'm going to… wait…

There is a lion, a boar and an armadillo staring at me.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

So it's funny to look at the cute little bunny HUH? I

They turn around and walk away leaving me alone again.

I take a huge breath and pick up my phone to call a cab… my phone's battery died…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"


	28. As delicately as a mammoth

May 13th 2016

* * *

.

I wake up yawning lazily and keep my eyes closed. Today will probably suck… maybe I can postpone it for a few minutes more. I just need my soft cuddle bunny and… where the fuck is he?

I open my eyes and stretch a little, my tail swaying. Jack's not on our bed, why isn't he… oh, right, his punishment. He appeared late home yesterday saying that he had 'wrecked the fox', so I made him sleep on the couch for it.

Sigh, since he isn't here then I might as well get up. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom.

After a delicious warm shower I leave the bathroom and go to the living room to wake up my… MOTHERFUCKER! He promised me he had taken care of that fucking stuffed tiger. But here he is… sleeping on the couch hugging her… jerk.

"Jack." I growled.

Jack's nose twitches and he slowly open his eyes yawning cutely. He looks at me with a satisfied face that slowly turns into one of shock.

He gulps and says nervously.

"Hey Sweetheart… you woke up early."

My tail sways and I look at the sex toy and then to him.

"It's almost lunch time Jack." I retorted annoyed.

I then point a claw at the tiger and ask.

"Didn't you say you took care of that?" He doesn't need that anymore… besides, having a "sex toy" lying around is disgusting.

He nods energetically and says.

"And I did. I washed her seven times. I even used that bleach that you like. She smells like strawberries now." I don't like strawberries that much… well, I do but I still don't like his sex toy.

He sits and keeps hugging the stuffed tiger while looking at me hopeful with that cute face of his, big cyan blue eyes, droopy ears and bunny nose.

Sigh… he looks so cute... and he really likes his toy… and his day is not going to be good too... sigh.

"It's okay Cutie." I purred softly and picked him up.

I hug him close to and lick his head. Do I tell him now or…

"Is everything okay Sweetheart?" Jack asked with a twitching nose.

I take a deep breath and wiggle my whisker as I say.

"Yeah Cutie." I can tell him later… when we are there.

I lick him again and say.

"Get ready Jack, where going out."

I put him on the ground and he asks as he stretches.

"Where are we going?"

I smile and purr.

"We're going to Tundra Town."

He raises an eyebrow curiously and then says playfully.

"Better take a coat then Sweetheart, not sure if just your fur is going to help you there." Silly bunny.

I wiggle butt and tail a little in front of him and purr playfully.

"Don't worry Cutie, I'm not going to give anyone a peek at this." I giggled.

He chuckles and slaps my ass before going to the bathroom.

Fuck, how am I going to say it to him?

I didn't want to do this so early, we still had a lot of time before we got out of parking duty and got access to the system. I asked Snar for it because I knew Jack is too proud to ask anyone for help and I know that as soon as he had access, he would try to go after his father "killer" alone...

"Are we having lunch here or there?" Jack asked peeking out from the bathroom.

I nod and lie.

"Yes, I heard about a nice place there."

He nods and enters the bathroom again.

Fuck, if Bogo hadn't sped things up… sigh, whatever. I will just roll with it.

I put on some soft and warm clothes and a nice jacket. Then I go and put some paw protectors to make sure I won't lose a finger on the snow and I'm ready for it.

Jack leaves the bathroom, looks at me and grins before picking up his own clothes.

After getting dressed he asks.

"Ready to go."

I pick him up and give him a big hug.

"Yeah."

.

* * *

.

I always find funny how cool some things are on this city, like this snow district. As soon as we pass through the wall everything is frozen and it's snowing. It looks like I went from a normal world to an ice world, just like one of those video games I played when I was a kid… I wonder if they still make that stuff.

"Park here Cutie." I said pointing at a vacant spot.

Jack stops the car and asks.

"Are we close?" His nose twitches a little, he doesn't like the cold.

Sigh… this is it. I unfasten both of our seatbelts and pick him up, placing him on my lap. Jack looks at me confused and I say calmly.

"Jack, we didn't come here to have lunch."

He raises an eyebrow and jokes.

"Sweetheart if you wanted to have car sex we could have gone to a warmer place." Perverted bunny, always thinking about that… so cute.

I hug him closer to me and look him in the eyes, taking a deep breath before I say.

"Jack… I…" He won't get mad at me for butting in… right?

His nose twitches and he asks.

"Sweetheart is everything alright?" No…

"Jack, you promise you won't get mad at me?" I asked giving him my best kitty face.

He places a paw on my chest and smiles.

"I would never get mad at you Kat." He said softly.

I hug him closer to me and kiss him. He is so kind to me.

I lick his cheek and say softly.

"Jack, remember when you told me about your father."

His nose stops twitching and he nods looking seriously at me. I then say.

"I used one of the computers back at the precinct and looked into it and I found a few things."

"Did you find her?" Jack asked sharply.

He starts breathing heavily and looks around with a scowl as he says angrily.

"That's why we are in Tundra Town isn't it? You found the vixen that killed my father."

I hug him a little harder and say.

"No Jack, I didn't."

He glares at me and his nose twitches.

"What the fuck did you find then?" He asked angrily.

My ears lean back and he quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry Kat, I didn't mean it… I just… I need to know it." He gives me a pleading look.

I nod and caress his ear as I say.

"I didn't understand very well everything I found because some things were… confusing." And there were things were different from what Jack told me. But… maybe we can find out the truth now.

He nods and I say.

"But I discovered that you have a living relative that works around here." I… can't tell him everything right now… maybe it's better if he learns it from her.

He looks at me with wide eyes and says excited.

"Let's go."

He opens the door and jumps onto the ground… but the snow goes up to his ankles. He turns looks at me with an ashamed face and says shyly.

"Can you help me?" Awwn, his nose is twitching so cutely.

I get out of the car and pick him up giving him a big hug. I close the car's door and start walking. The air is cold so here. I wouldn't like to be a hobo on this place.

A few moments later I stop in front of an auto repair shop called Glacier Motors. It's a very big shop. I think they can handle any size of car here. It also looks like there no movement here today, from how little cars are inside, I think there is only three as far as I can tell.

I look down at Jack and wiggle my nearly frozen whiskers.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

He nods. Thank god, it's fucking cold out here.

We enter the shop and I feel a little warmer, I put him onto the floor and then I shake the snow out of my body.

Then a very fluffy grey and white wolf wearing mechanic clothes appears… he is so cute, he looks like a big husky.

The wolf is wagging his tail and asks happily.

"Hello, are you here to get…" He looks at Jack and freezes… hahaha, freezes… okay, I'm serious now.

The wolf tries to say something but he just moves his mouth and whines weakly. He just keeps looking at Jack with a shocked look on his face and wide eyes… ooookay.

Jack and I look at each other and then I ask the wolf.

"We are here to see Skye." I think that is her name.

He then interrupts me saying weakly.

"She is… in the back." He points to a car at the back of the shop.

Jack and I exchange glances again, that was fucking weird. I nod to the wolf and say as we walk past him.

"Ooookay… thanks Balto."

The wolf then jumps back a little with his ears down and his tail between his legs. He then whines shocked.

"How do you know my name?" What?

"I don't, I was just… never mind." I said shaking my head and turning away from him.

That's what I get for trying to make a joke.

We walk up to the last car, a red sports car, and see the tip of a white tail coming out from bellow it… strange, it is not a bunny's tail.

I clear my throat and purr.

"Skye, right. Can you help us?"

We hear a loud annoyed groan and a young arctic vixen slides out from below the car, lying with her back on a skateboard. Wait… vixen?

She has bright purple eyes and is wearing a fox sized dark blue jumper suit dirty with oil. She also has some tools with her and she is so CUTE! She is all white and fluffy and gorgeous. Oh god, that tail… look at that fucking fluffy TAIL.

Skye raises an eyebrow looking at me and asks annoyed.

"What?" God… she must be so soft. Those ears are so cute, I want to bite them.

Oh right… we were here for his father. Man… I didn't expect her to be a fox… I mean, when I saw that Jack had family here, I didn't even look at the species… wait… maybe I messed up when I looked at the system… shit. What if I got something mixed up? Fuck, if only Nick had shown up later.

She then says annoyed.

"Look if you don't have anything… to…" She looks at Jack and stops talking.

Jack is staring at her confused. She slowly stands up and keeps looking at him shocked, with her tail low and ears leaned back.

Well… maybe I didn't mess up.

She tries to speak but only manages to yip cutely. Jack's nose twitches a little and the vixen's eyes start getting misty and she tries to hug him. Awn so cu… As soon as she got closer to him, he kicked her belly and stepped back getting away from her.

"JACK!" I roared.

He looks at me and to her with his nose twitching. Skye looks at him with an even more shocked face and runs away crying before entering an office room.

I pick jack up and glare at him growling.

"What the FUCK, Jack?"

He then says weakly.

"She… she tried to… she is a fox… my father…"

"She didn't try shit Jack." I growled baring my fangs.

"She was trying to hug you, you fucking moron."

He gasps a little and says low.

"But you said… she is an arctic fox just like the one…"

I then take a deep breath and say.

"In the system it said that John Savage still had one living relative Jack…and it wasn't you… it was her."

He looks at me in shock and I hug him saying.

"It mentioned a daughter… there was no mention of you anywhere… officially you're not his son."

"But …" Jack said despairing.

"Your father died two years" I said interrupting him.

Jack's eyes widen even more and he barely breathes as he whispers shocked.

"What?"

Fuck, that's why I… sigh, fuck it.

His nose twitches and looks at me with a sad look. I hug him harder and give him a lick on top of his head before I say.

"He wasn't killed by a fox when your mother was pregnant like you said."

Jack blinks slowly and keeps staring at me. Fuck… what do I do?

"I thought that we could come here and talk with your sister and learn what happened and then… I… I don't know." I said with my ears down.

Why didn't I just… fuck… I shouldn't have done anything. I knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park but… I didn't expect this.

Jack's nose is twitching and he looks down in silence. Fuck… but we are already here… we can't just leave now.

I press him against me and he buries his face on my fur, nudging my neck. I sigh and purr softly.

"Jack. Do you wanna ask her… about it?" Its better if we end this fucking thing in one go.

After a while Jack slowly nods without ever taking his face from my fur.

I walk to the door Skye entered before and knock before opening it. Skye is sitting behind a desk staring at a picture. She then looks surprised at us. At least she is not crying anymore… well, not so much.

I smile and purr.

"Can we talk?"

Skye looks at me in shock for a few moments and then nods.

I enter and close the door before sitting on the chair in front of her.

Skye wipes some tears from her eyes and sniffs before saying.

"Sorry about earlier… it's just that I…" She keeps looking at Jack.

She chuckles nervously and I nod. I then purr.

"I think we should try again. Hi, I'm Katheryn Rider… and he is Jack Savage." Jack doesn't move, he only hugs me harder.

She gasped when I said his name. She then says.

"I'm Savage… Skye Savage." Jack flinches when he hears her saying her name.

Fuck… this is so awkward. We stay in silence for a while and then Skye says.

"He looks so much like dad."

Jack stops breathing for a moment, I caress him and purr to make him more comfortable.

I look at Skye and purr.

"We were hoping you could tell us about Jack's father."

Skye looks at a picture frame on her table and says.

"He was the most caring and loving mammal I know…" She sniffs a little and then continues.

"He always treated me like a princess."

She chuckles nervously and sniffs again.

"Sorry… I thought I was over their deaths but…" She looks at Jack with misty eyes.

I nod and keep petting Jack.

"So… a fox is a bunny's daughter… how did that happen?" I purred softly. I hate tense moments like this.

She gulps and asks sadly.

"Is it a problem that I'm a fox? Is that why he…" She places a paw on her belly and looks at Jack with the cutest puppy face I ever seen.

Jack keeps silent on my lap… he is limp… if I let him go I think he will just fall on the ground and stay there. I hug him harder just in case and shake my head looking at Skye as I answer softly.

"No… well… yes but… sigh. Jack's mother told him that his father was killed by an arctic vixen." I suck at these kind of conversations.

Skye looks at us shocked. After a few moments she collects herself and says.

"I was adopted when I was very small." I suspected that.

"Can you tell us the whole story? Of why he left Bunnyburrow?" I purred softly.

Skye picks up the picture frame and hugs it saying with a small smile.

"They told me this story a thousand times."

She sniffs and takes a deep breath before saying.

"Dad was a mechanic in Bunnyburrow, one of the only ones at the time, he said. That was until another mechanic opened a shop just besides his." Alright, this part we got partly right at least.

Skye smiles and looks at the picture.

"My mothers always dreamt about going to Zootopia and making it big here. But they didn't have the money to do it. So they went to Bunnyburrow… they had so many bunnies there that they wouldn't ever run out of clients is what they would always say." Skye giggled.

Yeah they have a fuckton of bunnies there… but did she say mothers? As in plural?

"Dad wasn't happy by the competition." Skye giggled.

"Every time a client appeared they would get into arguments saying things like 'Don't take your car to those crazy vixens, they are going to rob you blind' or 'That dumb buck doesn't know shit about motors, come here and we can give you a discount'." She even mimicked the voices… she is so cute… I just want to hug her and bite her all over.

Skye smiles and glances shyly at Jack before continuing.

"They took a little more than two years to get the money they needed. Then on the day before they were going to move they went to dad's shop to say goodbye. They teased him saying that he wouldn't have to worry about fighting for clients anymore."

Skye giggles and wipes a fresh tear from her eyes.

"Dad was shocked when they said they were moving out, he began arguing that they couldn't move and that they shouldn't leave. When they asked why… he gave each one a kiss and confessed." Oh my God, that is so cute.

She sniffs and says.

"They married and moved to Zootopia together. They opened this shop and… adopted me." That's so romantic. And that explains why he had three wives on the system.

She sniffs again and says sadly.

"But they died a few years ago… in a car accident in the Rainforest District."

"All of them?" I asked low… even though I already know the answer.

She nods and stays in silence. I then ask.

"Can I see the picture?"

She nods and hands me it.

And now I get why Jack's father left… in the picture there basically a clone of Jack surrounded by three gorgeous arctic vixens and a small happy fox kit. He was loved, happy and drowning in pussy like an Arabian sheik… lucky bunny.

But can he really marry three women? I give the picture back to her and ask.

"Was it really allowed for him to have three wives?" I can see some people getting all the pussy… like football players or movie actors.

Skye looks at me confused and says.

"Why wouldn't it be allowed? They loved each other." Oh right… love. I forget sometimes that these animals are so cute and precious… as long as they love each other it is okay for them… that's nice.

Jack then finally moved. He looks sadly at her, his nose twitching all the time and then he asks low.

"Did he ever… … say anything about… a son?" Jack…

Skye gives him a sad look and slowly shakes her head. Jack looks down and clenches his tiny paws into small fists.

Skye then says nervously.

"But… that doesn't mean we're not family."

Jack and I look at her and she says nervously.

"I… I'm sorry about trying to hug you earlier. But you're dad's son… I… I would really like if we could… try and…"

She sniffs again and says sadly.

"I… I really need a brother… please?"

Jack opens his mouth and doesn't manages to make a sound… after a while he says low.

"I need to go home." He slips from my lap onto the ground and slowly walks out of the office. Skye looks at him with a sad puppy face.

She then looks at me pleadingly. This… god this is so… fuck… I'm not going to cry here.

I give her my phone and say.

"Your number."

She looks stunned for a moment and then quickly types on my phone before returning it.

I stand up and say.

"Just… give us some time… let me talk with him."

She nods and I leave after Jack.

I enter the car and sit on the passenger's side, looking at Jack. He has a blank look on his face. As soon as I close the door he starts the car and drives away in silence.

.

* * *

.

We enter our home and as soon as I close the door we take the winter clothes off... it's too hot here for us to be using this stuff.

Jack then goes to a cabinet and takes out two large bottles of whisky and two glasses. He sits on the couch and looks at me saying.

"Wanna drink with me?" This is the first thing he spoke ever since we left Skye's shop.

I shake my head and say in a reprimanding tone.

"Jack, we have to talk."

I sit by his side and he looks down, his nose twitching as he says low.

"I don't want to talk about this."

Sigh... I can't let him do this.

I pet his back and wiggle my whiskers purring softly.

"Jack, we have to talk about this."

"And what is there to talk about?" He asked angrily.

He looks at me sadly and says with a cracked voice.

"Ever since I was born... everything that whore said to me was a lie."

He scowls and looks at a small picture frame near the tv. I never noticed that thing before, it's small as fuck.

He walks to the tv and takes the frame. He stares at the picture for a moment before saying sadly.

"But it all makes sense know... why she would ramble on and on about foxes... predators..."

He walks to the garbage bin and throws the frame inside... picture and all.

Sigh... I think I know who is in that picture. I go and pick Jack up, bringing him to the couch again.

"Jack..." I said sadly.

His nose twitches and he looks down disheartened. My ears lean back and I hug him saying softly.

"I know you're sad but... she was your mother, she raised you."

"Raised me?" He asked mad.

"She told me that story everyday ever since I can remember up to the day she died."

Oh... that was not a story that I would tell a kid.

He looks angrily at me and then some tears start falling.

"And it was all because she was... probably dumped." Yeah... some people don't take it well but... she was pregnant.

He clenches his tiny paws into fists.

"She always said how... predators and prey weren't supposed to be together and that it was sick for them to be together... like we are." Oh...

A few more tears flow from his face and his nose twitches as he says.

"You were not the first... predator I liked." What? Shit, his mother must've not been happy.

He looks down and sighs.

"When I was little I... I liked a kit fox from my class... it wasn't anything like we are now, it was just... kits love." A fox... but he said he never trusted foxes.

He then says sadly.

"I never heard the end of it... she said I was sick and after some time I believed it... I avoided predators whenever I could and... a few years later she died and I kept trying to get better." That fucking sow... why did she... fuck that bitch.

I rest his head on my chest and he sniffs. I'm just going to let him take it all out of his system.

"I was better... or I thought so. When I met you I thought that... maybe I could just... I was cured you know... but then I... started feeling it again and..." He said sniffing.

He chuckles low and says with his voice cracking and tears still flowing.

"I thought I was just horny at first but... as the time passed I fell in love with you and... you were with the fox and..." Oh Jack.

I pull him up and kiss him, licking his lips softly. I then purr softly.

"Jack, I know that your mother fucked you up but... if she hadn't done that you wouldn't be here with me now." You would be with some kit fox skank.

He sniffs with tears flowing and says sadly.

"But I could've had a family Kat... a family that really loved me... I could've met my father... and my sister."

He cries a little and looks at me despaired.

"I hurt her... I hurt her and she asked me if I could forgive her Kat... she treated me like family Kat... and I hurt her." He said crying, his nose twitching.

I lick some of his tasty tears and purr softly.

"You already have a family that loves you Jack... you have me... and Skye too... if you would give yourself a chance to be happy."

He looks at me with his mouse hanging open and nose twitching. I lick his cheek and purr.

"And you're not sick Jack, you're my kinky bunny... and that's how I like you."

He sniffs and hugs me and slowly burying his face in my chest, crying silently while I caress his ears. After some time he calms down and burrows his face on my chest.

I lick the top of his head and purr softly.

"Are you feeling better?" I'm feeling a little down.

Jack nods slowly. I lick him again and ask.

"Jack... do you want to call Skye and ask her where we can meet?"

His nose twitches a little and after a while he nods. I pick my phone up and start calling her when he says tiredly.

"Can I do it?"

He looks up with big cyan blue eyes red with crying. I smile and nod putting the phone near his ear. A few more rings and Skye accepts the call. I can't exactly tell what she is saying but she looks expectant and nervous.

Jack gulps and then says weakly.

"Hi... Skye..."

Her yip was so loud that Jack flinched... so cute. I can hear her blabbing on the other side of the line and Jack then says.

"I... I was thinking that we could meet again..." Another super loud and cute yip and Jack chuckles before saying happily.

"That's great... we can have dinner here tomorrow..." He sounds way better now.

"... apartment number four hundred and three, tomorrow at seven p.m... great, see you then, goodbye... Sis." Jack said smiling and the call ended.

He looks at me with a big smile on his face and says softly.

"Thanks Sweetheart."

He pulls himself closer to me and kisses me before saying.

"I love you Kat."

"I love you too Jack." I purred relieved.

He burrows his face my neck and I purr happily. Fuck, I feel like someone took a weight out of my shoulders. Thank God he is happy now.

I lick the top of his head and giggle.

"Jack, want to celebrate?" I purred playfully making a motion to the whisky he got earlier.

He grins and gives me a quick kiss.

"Of course Sweetheart." He playfully slips a paw in the middle of my legs.

.

* * *

.

?th ? ?

* * *

.

"...D OPEN THE DOOR!" Some asshole shouted banging on the door.

Fuck... I... what? Where?

I'm lying on the couch with Jack slouched on my belly. He is sleeping with a very happy face. Fuck... he drooled all over my belly fur.

Some fucking cum drinking cunt bangs on the door again and shouts.

"THIS IS THE LAST WARNING, OPEN THE DOOR!" Fucking hell.

"I'M COMING YOU FUCK!" I answered the retard.

I grab Jack and get up before laying him comfortably on the couch. Speaking of the couch... what the fuck happened here? The couch is ruined... it looks like a tornado with chainsaws passed through here... there are pieces of it everywhere... we can still try to use it but...

The inbreed bastard bangs on the door again and I growl low... for fuck's sake.

I open the door and bare my fangs at the two pieces of shit in front of me.

"What... the FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I roared controlling myself not to snap at the bastards faces.

There are two ZPD officers here, a tiger, don't remember his name, and a lion, Delcat... I think.

They just stare down with idiotic faces and open mouths. Pussies, they don't even have the guts to look me in the eyes. What if someone violent had answered the door?

I snap my claws in front of them and they look up at me shocked.

"WHAT?!" I roared again.

Delcat then mumbles.

"Humn... there were noise complaints... roars and... stuff..." He stops talking and stares down dumbly again, the tiger just nods slowly and does the same.

Noise complaints? But we were sleeping. And what are they even staring at anywa... ah... great, they never saw a woman "naked" before. What's even so great about it? It's not like they can actually see anything with my fur in the way. Bunch of kids.

I point a claw at them and growl.

"Look I was sleeping and the only retards making noise here were you two, so why don't you take your wimpy asses out of here before I fucking rip your tails off?"

I don't wait for them to answer before I slam the door in their faces.

Fucking retards. Our address is on the system, they could have just called our phones instead of banging the door and looking like idiots.

Well, back to slee... ah fuck... my pussy was drenched from Jack's performance earlier and it got my thighs all wet before I went to sleep. So now not only do I have Jack's drool on my belly but the fur on my thighs dried all wrong and is all sticky... fuck. Now I need to take care of this too.

I pick the horny bunny from the couch and take him to the bed. I then lay him there curled up in a ball and I lie beside him. I need to take care of this mess... sigh.

I lean forward and lick my thighs and pussy clean. It feels funny washing like this after so long but... I don't need to feel dirty that I think it's tasty... it's not my fault that I'm delicious.

After getting clean I curl up in a ball around Jack and doze off.

.

* * *

.

May 14th 2016

* * *

.

I wake up yawing loudly and fuck do we smell bad. I look at the little ball of white fur snuggling against me and smile. I nudge him a little and then he yawns cutely.

"We need a bath and some food, Jack." I purred licking his head.

I'm fucking starving. We didn't eat anything yesterday.

He yawns again and gives me a kiss before getting up. We take a delicious and well deserved warm bath we went to the kitchen and had breakfast.

After we finish eating I purr.

"Are you up for some driving Cutie? I have some things to do."

He raises an eyebrow but soon shrugs and says.

"Sure, but we have dinner with Skye today."

"Don't worry, it's just some things that we will need when we get on the beat." I purred.

.

* * *

.

"Are you sure we are going to need all that?" Jack asked as he drives down the road to Leora's restaurant.

It almost sounds like we bought lots of stuff. We just bought some cleaning products and protective gear and renting a small and isolated storage on the Rainforest district... nothing much.

I nod and wiggle my whiskers.

"Every cop needs his own interrogation room sooner or later." And not having to follow procedure when dealing with perps makes things so much easier and that big ass river near our storage is perfect for getting rid of evidence.

He then chuckles and says happily.

"If you say so... I still think we should've gone buying a new couch." But ours is still usable... and couches are expensive.

"We can do it next weekend. Today we have to prepare a dinner for Skye." I purred.

His ears perk up and he hopps slightly on his seat. I giggle and purr.

"Someone is excited."

He grins widely and nods happily.

"Yeah." He said while he parked near Leora's.

We get out of the car and walk to the restaurant. Before we enter I see Mark rummaging through the garbage again. I giggle and he stops before looking at us and waving, so cute. We wave back to him and enter the restaurant.

There are a lot of mammals eating here today, normally this place in nearly deserted. Jack picks a table for us and soon after Leora appears saying happily.

"Hey guys, do you want your regular?" We nod and she quickly goes to the kitchen.

Technically I SHOULD have told her about Mark being in the garbage but... she won't catch him anyway... so fuck it.

After some time Leora appears again with our orders and two big as fuck cups of juice.

"We didn't ask for any juice." Jack said.

She places our orders on the table and purrs.

"This is a little thank you for you two hooking me up." What?

She looks at both at us and then rolls her eyes purring.

"With Mike." She giggles wiggling her whiskers.

Oh... I forgot about that. Did she actually like the guy? I meant it as a joke... I thought she would be mad.

Jack chuckles and asks incredulously.

"You're joking right? Did you spit on the juices?" He looks attentively at the cup he is holding.

Leora rolls her eyes and says.

"He is a sweetheart. Well, I have to attend the other clients. And I did spit on your juice Jack." She giggles and winks.

Leora walks to a nearby table and Jack puts his juice away from him.

.

* * *

.

The doorbell rings and I wake up yawing.

"Sweetheart get the door please." Jack said from inside the kitchen.

Fuuuck... I yawl again and slip out of the couch. I open the door and see Skye. She is wearing dark blue shorts and a white button up t shirt, she looks so cute.

I grin and purr excited.

"Skye, c'mon enter."

She looks at me with wide eyes and her mouths hanging.

I grin sheepishly and ask politely.

"Did I do something?"

She then says nervously.

"You're naked."

Ah... hahaha now that I look at it, the look on her face... she looks just like Judy.

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"I don't need clothes Skye, I have fur." I purred happily.

She looks shocked at me, just like Judy, and I purr.

"C'mon, Jack is waiting."

I put a paw behind her and she yips cutely while I usher her inside.

She enters and Jack gets out of the kitchen and slowly approaches her with an embarrassed face.

He smiles and apologizes.

"Sorry for kicking you yesterday. I... I would really like if you could be my sister too."

Skye is covering her eyes and facing away from him with her ears down and her tail between her legs.

"You're naked?!" She said shocked.

Well... he has fur... so he is not really naked, but maybe if he shaved everything.

Jack looks nervous and says.

"Sorry, it's just that... we never use clothes at home, so I forgot and I... sorry, if you want we can..."

"It's... it's okay." Skye said looking at him with her blushing ears down, cute.

Skye smiles shyly and gives Jack a hug saying.

"I want to be your sister too." Awwn, they look so cute.

Jack's ears perk up and he hugs her burying his face on her chest. They look so cute, that's the most emotional moment I ever saw.

They break the hug and Skye takes a step back. She looks at me and Jack grinning sheepishly as she jokes.

"But don't expect me to get naked too." She laughs yipping cutely.

Awwn... I kneel on the floor and pull her closer to me in a big hug. God, she is so fucking soft, even softer than Jack. I burrow my nose on her neck and hug her closer to me while she yips cutely and I purr loudly.

She smells so good too and her tail... God, her fucking tail. I run my paw along her tail stroking it a little and she yips. Fuck, it is so soft and fluffy. Her arms and legs are also soft and her butt cheeks, damn... they are soft but firm too... better than Judy's.

"Watch the paws." She yipped cutely.

I purr and nod. She is right, as much as I could keep petting her forever... we have to eat dinner.

I break the hug and lick her cheek. Jack has the biggest grin I ever saw on him. Skye looks at me with her big light purple eyes wide open and a tear of happiness rolling on her muzzle as she gives me a toothy grin.

I give her my biggest smile and wiggle my whiskers purring happily.

"Welcome to the family."

.

* * *

.

**Family hug is mandatory for all cute and soft new members.**

**Skye's three mothers were based on the three massagist arctic vixens of the original Zootopia script... only mine are mechanics.**


	29. Asserting Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas may achieve their status by superior physical strength and aggression, or through social efforts and building alliances within the group.
> 
> Alphas may achieve their status by superior physical strength and aggression…
> 
> Aggression...
> 
> AGRESSION!
> 
> Just so that nobody asks.
> 
> Also, there's a coincidence i

May 15th 2016

* * *

.

"Are you ready Cutie?" I purred happily holding Jack like a toy.

He nods and answers smugly.

"I've been ready for ages."

I giggle and hug him a little harder. Finally! Today is the day we hit the streets.

I purr and enter the precinct. The first thing we notice is that Claw is not in the reception desk anymore.

Jack pets my arm and asks.

"How long do you think we will be partnered up to veterans?"

I wiggle my whiskers and as I walk to the reception desk I answer.

"Dunno, it depends on what Bogo is planning to…"

I stop talking as I arrive at the desk. Jack stiffens and breathes heavily.

They listened to me about the dispatchers. We have three of them now, three identical… gorgeous… cute… fluffy and sexy snow leopardesses with bright blue eyes.

"Awnn, you're so cute." Purred the cute snow leopardess wearing a VERY tight uniform in front of us.

The other two snow leopardesses nodded and purred compliments to how cute Jack looked. Jack just stood still silently in my arms, breathing quickly. Are they twins? Fuck, where did Bogo find these three? They look like porn actresses… they could be in their own movie.

Suddenly one of them purrs.

"Ah, I'm sorry, we forgot that we can't call a bunny cute."

Jack only gulps and nods silently in response.

The three of them lean their elbows on the desk and raise their tails as they keep fussing over about Jack and I can feel my body heating up. I would pay to see a movie with them on it… scratch that… I would fucking pay to BE in a movie fucking them.

"You're a tigress? But you're so tiny." One of them purred.

I have a big fucking tongue that I could use on you.

Jack twitched a little on my arms. He is getting to his limit. The one in the middle then purrs grinning seductively.

"These two look so cute together."

God…talk about teasing someone… if I had a dick I would be shoving it all inside their…

"Hello, my name is Savage… Jack Savage." Jack said doing his best to maintain his composure.

They giggle and wiggle their whiskers.

"I'm Sarah Snowbell." The one in the left purred.

"Bethany Snowbell." The one in the middle purred.

"Sophia Snowbell." The last one purred.

God… they look like they could jump at us and start fucking at anytime now. I take a deep breath and give them my biggest friendly grin and purr.

"Hi, I'm Katheryn Rider."

They all purr and wiggle their whiskers smiling at us. Fuck, I'm getting wet by this… I gulp and purr.

"So, how did you end up working here?" Wow… really? Ask them about the weather while you're at it… fuck.

Beth giggles and purrs.

"Our sister Clawrah is an officer at another precinct, when she heard about the open spots she told us and here we are."

Clawrah… ah, I remember her, that cute snow leopard that graduated at the same class as me in the academy.

I then say.

"You know, you got this job thanks to us."

Sophia tilts her head cutely and asks.

"Really? Why?"

I giggle and purr.

"Yeah, we were the ones that convinced the Chief to hire more dispatchers."

They nod and giggle.

Sarah then purrs with a mischievous grin.

"Well… then I guess we need to compensate you two somehow." FUCK! She's in… damn that made me tingly down there… okay, okay… just play cool.

I take a deep breath and grin purring seductively.

"That's great, because I have lots of ideas about h…"

"Sweetheart, we have to go to the bullpen now." Jack said nervously between heavy breaths.

Sarah then purr disappointed.

"Aw… that's too bad, guess we'll see you two later then." No…

The other two also say their goodbyes. NO!

Motherfucker… I do my best not scowl and then purr.

"Okay… see you around."

Jack says out of breath.

"Bye."

I turn and walk away from the reception desk, walking past the bullpen and stopping near the locker rooms.

I then hold the bastard in front of me look straight into his cyan blue eyes while I growl.

"Why?" I was so close.

He breaths quickly and says with a shaken voice.

"Sweetheart, there are many ways to lose my job and sexually assaulting a coworker is one of them." What?

"I wasn't sexually assaulting anyone Jack."

He shakes his head and chuckles nervously saying.

"I was about to." Oh…

I nod and take a deep breath calming myself a little.

"I don't blame you Cutie." I purred giggling.

He shakes a little and jokes.

"Well, if you ever had doubts about what I want for birthday… now you know."

We chuckle a little and I joke.

"They could grab and lick us all over."

He nods and then leans towards me and hugs my neck. Jack kisses me and I hug him purring loudly. He breaks the kiss and I lick his tiny soft neck, I'm wet as hell again.

Jack then says.

"We still have a few minutes before role call."

I nod and kiss him as I enter in the female's locker room.

.

* * *

.

I peek through the bathroom stall door and say.

"The coast is clear."

Jack nods and we quickly exit the female's lockers.

We stop in the hallway and straighten our uniforms. Jack looks smugly at me and asks.

"Let's go?"

I pick him up and hug him purring. Nothing like a quickie before work to calm down a little.

I walk to the bull pen and when I'm about to enter it I hear Judy's voice from behind me.

"Kat, can I talk with you?"

She doesn't sound happy. I turn around and look at her. She looks annoyed… very annoyed.

I smile and purr.

"Sure, Judy."

She turns around and I follow her as we walk away. Strange… she was supposed to be happy and relaxed. We stop in a deserted hallway and she turns to me asking with a serious tone.

"Kat, why did you say I should take Nick to that store?"

Humn… even stranger. If she went to the Godly trunk then she REALLY should be happy right now.

I grin and purr.

"Because I heard that you wanted Nick to fuck your bunny brains out and I wanted to help. There's no way he can fit that monster of his inside you, so I thought about the toys." He would impale her if he tried.

She sighs and says.

"Kat… I need you to pay attention to what I'm going to say okay?"

Oh… I nod and then she says annoyed.

"Nick and I aren't fucking… he is NOT going to fuck my brains out… do you understand?" Oh… my… God…

My jaw hangs and I say shocked.

"Judy, did you just say… fuck?" She did, didn't she?

Jack nods slowly and says shocked too.

"She did." Good, I'm not hearing things wrong.

I grin looking at the cute gray bunny in front of me and purr.

"They grow so fast… my Judy said her first bad word."

Jack and I chuckle a bit and Judy taps her foot on the floor. Jack then teases.

"We need to record this moment for future generations."

He takes his phone and starts recording an annoyed Judy. I giggle and purr.

"Can you say that again?"

She glare at us and taps her foot even faster. We laugh a little and Jack puts his phone away asking.

"Okay Hopps, was that all you wanted?"

"No, I also want you two to apologize to Nick." She said sternly.

"They had muzzles in that shop." And?

I nod and purr.

"Yeah, that's for some kinkier types but I don't think that he would get mad over that."

She scoffs and says.

"Nick doesn't like muzzles Kat… when he was a kit he… had a bad experience with it."

"Was he muzzled?" Jack asked incredulously.

Of course not, why would anyone muzzle a kid? He probably caught his mother all tied up and muzzled while two goats fucked her raw.

Judy sighs and says sadly.

"He wanted to join the scouts… but when he was doing the initiation… they muzzled him." WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Why would they do that?" Jack asked confused.

I nod and growl.

"Did Nick go to the cops about it?" I would beat the hell out of those kids... and then go to the cops.

Judy looks a little shocked at us and says.

"They did it because he is a fox and they couldn't trust him… and he didn't go to the police because… he is a fox and they wouldn't believe in him."

What?! They… fuck… now I get it… why Nick was so self conscious about being a fox and stuff. What the fuck do they have against foxes anyway? They are so cute and fluffy.

Jack scoffs and says.

"They couldn't trust him, I get it… but why let him join them only to do that… they could just say that they didn't want him there in the first place." Oh Jack… my innocent bunny.

I hug him harder and say.

"They did it because they are assholes." Of the worst kind.

Jack looks at me in shock and after a while he nods.

Judy smiles looking at us and says.

"Do you understand now what you did?" Yeah… man, that sucks... but I'm not apologising. I didn't knew about it.

I smile and purr.

"Well… did any of you at least managed to buy something there?"

Judy's smile turns into a fierce scowl.

"I didn't buy anything." She said extremely annoyed.

Humn… I wiggle my whisker and ask.

"Did Nick buy something?" From the way she phrased it, it sounded that way.

Her scowl gets even worse and she turns around walking away. I follow her and Jack teases.

"He did, didn't he?"

Judy then says angrily.

"It's none of your business Jack." Oh my God… Nick got a toy and got busy without her… no wonder she's mad.

I can't see Jack's face but I'm pretty sure he is grinning right now. Jack then continues teasing.

"Did he buy a doll?" Fuck, this bunny is so annoying when he wants to be.

Judy flinches a little and Jack chuckles pushing on.

"Was it a bunny doll? Nah, probably not, maybe that's why you're so moody." Maybe it was one of those flashlights.

"Shut up Jack." Judy said mad.

Jack chuckles and I nudge him giving him a disapproving glare while I mutter for him to go easy on her. Can't he see that she probably got dumped?

Jack looks smugly at me and then teases again.

"Or maybe he got a fake dick to play with… with a big red knot that he can stuff in his ass." Hah… I wouldn't mind seeing that.

"FUCK YOU JACK!" Judy shouted and entered the bull pen.

"Ha… hahahahaha…" Both Jack and I break in laughter.

Okay… that was kind of assholey of him but fuck that reaction was worth it. I don't know what happened to her but she is WAY nicer to be around now.

I stop laughing and purr.

"You have to apologize, Cutie." Damn, I was trying to sound mad but… hahaha that was just too funny.

He chuckles and nods.

Inside the bull pen most officers are busy chatting with each other. Wolford is sleeping while Snarlov and Francine chat excitedly. Delcat and the tiger officer are staring away from us and the polar bears are taking naps in the back of the room.

And there's the bunny with a sour face sitting at the front.

We stop beside her and Jack says.

"I'm sorry that you got dumped Hopps." For fuck's sake.

I nudge his head with the tip of my tail and he looks at me rolling his eyes. Judy is looking at us with a scowl and crossed arms.

Suddenly Nick enters the bull pen. He looks… relaxed.. and tired. He has a big sleazy grin and nearly closed eyes. He walks dragging his feet on the floor and with a monumental amount of effort he manages to climb the chair that Judy is seating on and sits lazily by her side.

He turns his head looking at Judy and us and yawns loudly. His eyes are still practically closed.

"Hey Carrots… hey Kitten." He said lazily and yawned again.

I giggle and purr.

"Well, at least someone is in a good mood."

He chuckles and says.

"Yeah." He looks high.

Jack and I laugh a little. Judy scoffs angrily and turns her head away from Nick with a furious look in her face while she ignores him.

Jack chuckles and teases.

"Hey fox, why don't you try to cheer Hopps up."

Nick hears that and nudges Judy asking.

"Is everything okay Fluff?"

Judy glares at him and he chuckles passing an arm around her and pulling her closer. She squirms and her ears blush but he pulls her up and sits her on his lap… so cute.

"NICK!" She squealed indignantly.

Nick hugs her and rests his chin on top of her head saying with a sleepy tone.

"You gotta learn to chill out Carrots."

He yawns loudly and clicks his tongue a few times and then starts snoring gently... and drooling on her. That's so cute.

Judy stands motionless in his lap and says shocked.

"Nick, this isn't funny."

He keeps sleeping and now I notice every other officer looking at the scene, some are chuckling and some are recording it. That's s cute, but Nick better not have any wet dreams… otherwise we will have a dead bunny here today… death by dick… ha.

Jack keeps chuckling low and I giggle purring.

"See ya later Judy."

I turn to walk to my chair and I hear Judy mumbling angrily.

"This is your fault." Well, then… you welcome.

I walk to my chair and sit, Jack sitting on my lap. After a while Bogo enters and shouts.

"WAKE UP WILDE."

.

.

Bogo handed out assignments until the only officers left in the room were Jack, me, Wolford and Snarlov.

He then says sternly.

"Rider, Savage… starting today you two will be on probation. Snarlov and Wolford will teach you what to do on the streets and will decide whether you two are really ready for the job or not." I'm ready… I was already a cop before this.

He then glares at us.

"I hope that you will take this seriously and do your best to learn quickly. I need my senior officers back in their cases as soon as possible."

Jack and I nod. Bogo then says.

"Rider you're with Snarlov, Savage you're with Wolford… dismissed."

Bogo then turns around and leaves the room. Jack jumps from my lap to the ground and we walk to the wolves.

Thank god I'm with Snar. Wolfie looks like he could fall down at any moment. He is barely awake.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked curiously to Wolford.

Wolfie sighs disheartened and says.

"We had another sighting of the savage a few nights ago… I was looking into it." He then yawns and says.

"Never mind, let's roll Savage."

Wolfie walks past us and waits at the door.

Jack shrugs saying.

"See you later Sweetheart."

I wave to him and giggle as he hops away.

"Are you ready Rookie?" Snar asked teasingly.

I roll my eyes at the 'Rookie' and say.

"Sure, let's go."

He nods and walks in front of me as we leave the room.

Snar waves his tail a little and says.

"The first thing we have to do is get your weapons."

"Already got it." I state as I show him a tazer and a tranquilizing pistol.

He nods and scratches his head asking.

"Do you know how to use those?"

I look at him shocked and growl.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Does he think I'm retarded or some shit?

Snar's ears lean back and he says apologetically.

"There were some incidents before… specially with the pistol."

Sigh… I show him the tranquilizer gun and point at it's different parts as I say.

"Trigger, safety…" I holster the gun back and say annoyed.

"One dart stops smaller mammals like Nick and Judy, two to three darts for a wolf, three to four for a large tiger or bear, four to five for rhinos and hippos and the black dart on our belt is for an elephant and only and elephant… happy now?" I kind of miss the old "One shot, one kill" guns I had as a human but… I died because of them so I'm not complaining about this one.

He nods and says satisfied.

"Okay Rookie, let's go."

I purr and follow him as we walk to the garage. He enters the passenger side of a cruiser while I sit behind the wheel.

"We're going to patrol near Pack Street today."

Pack? That is… ah, remembered. I turn on the car and drive out of the parking lot.

.

* * *

.

We patrolled for a few hours and it was cool as fuck. Well, not that cool, no one died. This city is too calm, we had only a few speeding tickets so far. Not a single burglary, robbery, murder, rape... man this job is even easier than I thought.

It's getting near our lunch time and I'm already hungry as hell.

"Since it's your first day I will let you choose where to eat Rookie." Snar said as he reclined lazily on his seat.

I then purr.

"Are you up for some burguers?" I have those coupons that I have to use.

"Sure." He said yawning.

Great! With that I start driving to the same Bug Burga that Jack and I ate a while ago. Their burguers were the best.

After a good ten minutes of driving I park in front of the fast food and open my door purring happily.

"Cmon, let's go."

Snar exits the car and as we walk inside the Bug Burga he jokes.

"You're lucky that you were partnered with me, Stan is far more serious and boring concerning work."

"Who's Stan?" I asked looking at the menu and choosing what I would get.

Snar looks at the menu and says.

"Wolford." Oh…

I get a free burguer coupon out of my wallet and give it to the porcupine cashier purring.

"A grasshopper deluxe please."

She nods and types my order in while Snarlov gives her a few zoollars bills and ask the same thing I did.

I then purr teasingly.

"So Wolfie is the serious cop and you're the lazy one?"

He looks at me in fake hurt and says.

"I'm the fun one."

He then chuckles.

"We're having lunch ten minutes before lunchtime. If he knew that he would freak out." He said chuckling.

I nod and cross my arms waiting for my food.

"I didn't think he was like that." Those workaholic types are the first to turn crazy or die… always.

Snar chuckles and says.

"He barely slept these past two weeks… he is after the savage, he says."

Wow. I giggle and purr.

"Seems like he needs a wife. Give him some puss, I guarantee that he will chill down a bit."

Snar looks at me shocked and then bursts into laughter. After a while he calms down and says amused.

"Haha my sister would freak out if she heard you, she is married to him." Oh…

The porcupine then hands us our meals and we pick a table near the glass window. I open the box in front of me and smell the delicate fragrance of what I'm about to devour… god, I'm hungry.

I take a large bite of my burguer and chew vigorously as I purr contently. This is heaven.

"This is disgusting." Snar said spewing his food.

What?

He looks around annoyed and complains.

"Now I get why this place is so empty, this bug burguers are terrible."

Wait… he didn't like it? I get that Jack doesn't like them… he is a bunny. But Snar is a wolf, he isn't some sissy vegetarian species… he is a fucking wolf.

I gulp down my food and ask shocked.

"Are you serious that you didn't like this?"

He looks at me confused and asks in disbelief.

"Did you like this shit?"

"Of COURSE! It tastes great." I purred.

He raises an eyebrow and says.

"Maybe it's just mine that's bad."

How? Our burguers were made at the same time.

"Let me take a bite." I said.

Snar looks at me confused and asks.

"Bite?"

I lean over the table closer to him. I gently grab the paw he is using to hold the burguer so that my claws don't hurt him... again. I bring it closer to my mouth and then take a small bite of it and sit back at my chair.

He looks in shock from me to his burguer with his ears leaned back. What? I didn't take that much, just al ittle bit. Anyway… I gulp and say.

"It tastes good to me."

He scoffs and says annoyed.

"You joking… this stuff is horrible." He is just being a kid, this tastes great and he is being stubborn.

I giggle and purr teasingly.

"Or maybe the big bad wolf can't handle a predator's diet. If you want I can get you the same salad that Jack likes, see if it suits better your refined tastes."

He looks at me in shock and then scoffs indignantly. He takes a bite of his food and cringes. I then hear him mumbling 'salad… I'll give you a salad'.

He had a pouty puppy face the whole time… but at least we managed to finish our meal without any more whiny complaints.

We get back at our cruiser and I yawn lazily reclining my seat back and closing my eyes.

"What are you doing Rookie?" He asked confused.

I keep my eyes closed and wiggle my whiskers saying.

"We still have half an hour of lunch break, I'm taking a nap."

He chuckles and says sternly.

"No, we are going back to patrolling. C'mon, drive." Son of a bitch!

He grins to me and I groan. This is his payback for the salad joke isn't it?

I sigh and readjust my seat back into place before I drive away.

After another hour of patrolling we hear one of the triplets voice trough the radio.

"We have a failed robbery attempt at Logger's and son mini market, in the divide of Park and Flock Street, number 165."

Finally, something for us to do. I start driving the way of the mini market and Snar quickly responds using the speaker mic.

"We are near it, eta five minutes."

"Okay." She purred happily.

.

* * *

.

I park in front of the small minimarket and we exit the cruiser. We enter the market and I notice that there are no clients around, probably because of the robbery attempt.

"Take this, dirty chomper." We hear someone saying angrily from another aisle.

Did they manage to catch the perps?

We walk in the direction the voice came from and we hear some low grows. We arrive at the scene and we see them.

Near an apple stand there are two foxes on the ground. By their looks they can't be any older than I am.

The vixen is curled up in a ball trying to hide her muzzle in her tail, whining low. The male fox by her side is crouched down shielding her with his body. They are both wearing simple clothes, gray t shirts and jeans pants. There's a black backpack on each of their backs and a plastic bag with some apples on the floor.

They have the same fur pattern. They have a very deep red coat of fur, even redder than Nick's, and instead of a cream colored fur they have white fur on their muzzles and probably belly too. Their legs, arms, ears and the tip of their tails have black fur. They look so cute.

The two minimarket workers are a zebra and a beaver wearing green and white uniforms were towering over the two.

The male fox growls a little and the beaver sneers and slaps him with his flat tail before saying.

"Officers we caught them for you."

CAUGHT?! The fuck? Do they think we are stupid?

The male fox then says nervously.

"We didn't doaaaAARGH."

That fucking piece of shit zebra pepper sprayed him right into his eyes and he covered his face whining in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I said as calmly as possible to the striped dead fucker in front of me.

The zebra and the beaver look at me in shock. The zebra then says stupidly.

"I… I was just…"

I take a step forward to grab that pepper spray out of his fucking hoof before he gives me even more reasons to murder his ass right here but Snarlov holds my shoulder and says.

"Calm down Rookie…" CALM DOWN? THEY ARE BEATING A DOG IN FRONT OF ME! WHICH SIDE IS HE IN?!

Snarlov's ears lean back and he gulps saying.

"We can bring the two perps to the precinct and them we…"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" I growled swatting his paw of my shoulder and bared my fangs.

I point a claw at the beaver and the zebra and growl.

"WE'RE CUFFING THESE FUCKERS!" He can't be that stupid.

The beaver then complains with indignation.

"You can't do that… we're the victims her…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I hiss and he stays silent.

The poor doggies… foxes on the floor are quiet. The male also curled in a ball around the female and kept hugging her. I then glare at two prey and say.

"YOU'RE THE VICTIMS?! OF WHAT EXACTLY?!" These two don't even have any claw marks on their bodies, the foxes didn't fight back.

"They were stealing…" The zebra said low.

Snar then says.

"Rookie let's just…"

I growl at him and he shuts the fuck up. I then glare back at the criminals and growl.

"Stealing? Fucking FOUR… FIVE APPLES?!" Oh my god, call the army… we have fucking villains over here.

They nod and I growl so loud that I drool a little.

"CAN YOU TWO FUCKING PROVE THAT? AND EVEN IF YOU CAN… IT'S JUST APPLES. THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU TWO THE RIGHT TO BEAT THEM LIKE THIS."

These fuckers… they don't know what a true criminal is like and they are treating these poor little adorable fur balls like this.

I glare at them and then to Snarlov while I hiss.

"Bring the cuffs. We ARE taking them in." Even if I have to drag their dead bodies back with me.

Snar looks sternly at me and says.

"Rookie, we ARE going to look into this later, but first…"

I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down to my eyelevel. I breath heavily and growl low.

"Don't call me Rookie…" I have more experience with true criminals than all you fucking animals together. Yet he keeps acting like he understands what the fuck he is talking about.

I bare my fangs and snap at him. He fliches back and I miss his muzzle by an inch before I growl.

"You either obey me OR I WILL TAKE YOU BEHIND A BARN AND BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT LIKE A SICK OLD BITCH."

He looks at me with a stupid puppy face and suddenly looks up, raising his muzzle so high that he all I can see is his chin and neck. The… fuck… is he doing?

Is he making fun of me? IS THIS BITCH FUCKING WITH ME?!

I shake him and roar.

"GET THE CUFFS OR I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING SPINE OFF AND BEAT YOU ALL TO DEATH WITH IT!"

I then shove him into the direction of the cruiser and he runs away with his tail between his legs.

Fucking bitch…. If dad was here… if John was my partner we would already be breaking these fuckers' legs right now.

I turn to the zebra and beaver and step forward. I glare at the pepper spray the zebra is holding and growl showing him my open paw.

He gulps and hands me the pepper spray. Who was the fucking queer that made this thing anyway, the can is pink and… fox repellant… FOX REPELLANT?! This… they… this is illegal… this CAN'T be legal!

Sigh… I put the spray away inside one of my pockets and take a deep breath. I thought these guys were just assholes… but they're just scum.

I look at the zebra and he gulps. I then ask calmly.

"Are there any cameras here? Anything that could have recorded the… robbery?"

He shakes his head and says nervously.

"No… we never had to deal with this before."

I nod and give the fucker a nice punch in the guts. He gasps and tries to step back but I grab his arm with my claws and pull him to me growling and giving him a punch in the muzzle.

"PLEASE NO AHH…" He cries pathetically and leans over the apple stand to avoid falling at the floor.

I punch him again and purr happily. I had forgotten how good it felt to beat a criminal. I punch him again… and again… and again and then I let him fall on the floor.

The zebra clutches his muzzle crying and I turn to the beaver. He looks at me trembling and then turns to run. I pounce on the bitch and pick him up, holding him by the back of his neck.

"It isn't so fun now is it?"

I purr happily and look at him groaning and showing his teeth to me. Hah, as if I would be afraid of an overgrown rat.

Humn… he does have big teeth… too bad I don't have a sidewalk here… but maybe I can improvise.

I get near the apple stand and purr to him.

"Smile and say cheese."

"WHAT?!" He shouted dumbly.

I then slammed his face… more specifically his mouth on the wooden edge of the apple stand.

"AAHH…" He shouted and squirmed a little so I tossed him on the floor.

There're a few pieces of white teeth on the floor and one or two stuck on the wood. I managed to break his teeth… good... I didn't lose my touch.

The beaver and the zebra spit some blood and keep crying like bitches on the floor. I hate when they cry… it almost makes it look like I'm the bad guy.

God, I feel good… it almost feels like when I was patrolling back in the day… sigh… good times.

I hear the tapping of paws and turn around. Soon Snar appears holding two pair of cuffs. He walks with his tail between his legs and his ears leaned down as he whines with a puppy voice.

"Look Rider… you… you can't talk to me like that… I-I'm your Alpha and I… I… I…" My what?

He looks at the perps on the floor and asks with wide eyes and a dumb face.

"What…?"

I giggle and purr.

"They tried to run so I had to subdue them, nothing serious."

He opens him mouth and keeps staring. For fucks sake.

I clear my throat and say.

"Cuff them and get them to the cruiser."

Snar looks shocked at me but he does what I asked. Well, except that the zebra is being a crying baby and is refusing to stand up.

I give the zebra a light kick and say.

"Get the fuck up."

And some people say that magic words don't exist… the fucker stood up and Snar held his arm.

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"Wait in the cruiser."

Snar nods with his ears leaning back and as he takes the perps away I say.

"And you're going to drive now." I'm too tired to drive… I didn't take my post lunch nap… or my pre lunch nap.

The two foxes are still curled into balls, hugging and shivering while laying on the ground. They look so frail and cute.

I kneel by in front of them and the male glances at me and shiver even harder. Poor foxy… he must still be scared because of how those guys treated them.

I touch his head and he whines loudly and freezes. That's so cute.

I then gently pet him and purr softly.

"Are you two okay?"

He keeps silent for a while and then he opens his left eye and looks at me. I think that just his right eye got sprayed earlier, there're some tears coming out of it, even though it's closed. His eye is bright yellow.

I keep petting him until he asks low.

"Aren't you going to hurt us?"

I smile and purr softly.

"Of course not, I would never harm you two." They are such cute foxes, why would I do anything to them?

His ears perk up a little and he gives me a shy smile. The female stops trembling and seems to be a little calmer now.

"Do any of you have a serious injury?" I purred.

The male then says nervously.

"I… I don't know know… I don't think so but my eye hurts a lot."

He turns to the female and asks softly.

"Sis… how are you feeling?" So they are siblings. Well, that explains why they look so alike… and so cute.

He helps the female to keel by his side. They look super cute together… they are so fluffy too… they look fluffier than Nick.

She sniffs a little and says with a crying voice.

"I think I'm fine but… my eyes hurt... I can't see." Fuck… I feel sick… to think that they would hurt these two.

I need to take them to the hospital… wait…NO! The precinct has a doctor there.

I give him a friendly smile and purr softly.

"I'm going to take you two to a doctor, okay. I'm going to make sure you two receive treatment for your eyes." Pepper sprays could be dangerous sometimes… and who knows what's inside this fucking fox repellant.

Her brother looks at me with a puppy face smiling brightly and says happily.

Thank you officer."

The vixen turns her head in my direction and smiles nodding.

"Thank you." She said happily.

God… I'm not going to cry. I touch her head and she recoils surprised for a moment before letting me pet her.

I then purr.

"I'm going to carry you okay?"

The male looks surprised back and forth from me to her.

Her ears lean back and she says shyly.

"I can walk." Poor thing.

I scratch gently behind her ear and purr.

"You can't use your eyes right now… please, just let me help you." I can't have her hitting stuff trying to get to the car.

She takes a few moments but then she nods and smiles saying embarrassed.

"Thanks officer." She is so cute.

I face her as if I was going to give her a hug but instead I gently lift her, firmly grasping her deliciously firm but incredibly soft ass to support her weight and she yips cutely. I giggle and she smiles shyly pressing her fluffy chest against my shoulder and resting her chin on it. She passes one of her arms below mine and places a paw on my back and the other on my chest. Her hanging tail wags a little… so cute.

Her legs and arms have such a beautiful black fur… it looks like stockings. I lick her cheek and she yips surprised as I purr softly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let you fall."

She smiles and purrs loudly… wait… foxes purr? Fuck, I thought that I had imagined Nick doing that… but how do they do it? Their purring sounds different than mine. Come to think of it… how do I do it? Ah fuck it, I can ask that later.

I look at her brother. He is still kneeling on the floor, looking at us with his ears leaning back and a puppy face… so cute.

I smile and ask.

"Can you walk?" He looks fine.

He then says uncertain.

"I don't know."

He tries to stand up but then whines loudly and kneels again. He looks at me with a sad puppy face and whines low.

"I can't."

I lean down a bit and I pass my paw around him purring.

"Buckle up buckaroo."

He grins widely and I firmly grasp his well defined ass to support his weight and he gets in the same position that his sister is in but on my free shoulder.

I stand up with a fox purring on each of my shoulders and I start walking. It looks easier than it is. They are light but each of them has the same size as Nick.

"Won't I get a kiss too?" He joked chuckling.

He is so cute, just like a puppy. Maybe I could b… huh… I don't know their names yet.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"If you tell me your names then I can think about it." They smell so good, they smell like violets.

His ears perk up and he says happily.

"I'm Carmine Zorro." Cute.

His sister then says happily.

"I'm Ruby Zorro." Cute too.

Zorro… hahahaha… are they going to put a black mask and leave letters at people's clothes. And their names, it's because their fur is so red… I would have named them straberry and cherry but that's me.

I lick Carmine's cheek and purr.

"I'm Katheryn Rider."

Their tails wag so much that it looks like they are having a sword fight down there. I walk a little more and stop in front of the passenger's door.

The perps are cuffed and sitting on the back seat. Snar is behind the wheel and he didn't notice me.

I give a light kick at cruiser and he turns confused. He sees us and looks at us shocked for a while. He then shakes his head before exiting the cruiser and walking to my side to open the door for me.

"What a gentlemammal." I purred giggling.

He just gives me a nervous look and I giggle even more.

I slowly and carefully lean down and enter the cruiser, taking care not to drop any of my foxes. I sit and place them on my lap, each sitting at one of my thighs. Then I fasten the seat belt on the three of us and close the door.

Snar enters the cruiser again I purr as I hug my purring fluffy foxes.

He starts the car and I say.

"Let's go to the precinct."

He nods with his ears leaned back and drives away.

.

* * *

.

Snar parks the cruiser and I fight the urge to sleep. If I could I would just use these two cuties as pillows and would doze off but it doesn't matter how soft they are… I have a job to do.

I look at Snar and say.

"Take those two bastards to an interrogation room and wait for me. Don't let anyone talk to them and most importantly… keep your fucking mouth shut and don't talk to anyone either… got it?"

He look at me wide eyed and nods energetically. I open the door and leave the cruiser carrying my two new friends.

I enter the precinct and I walk straight to the infirmary. The door is open so I enter and see an elderly sheep there.

The sheep looks at us and asks worried.

"What happened to them?" Assholes happened.

I sit them on the examination table and say.

"They got beat up a little and some idiots used fox repellant on them."

She nods and starts rummaging through the cabinets.

"Don't worry, I have just the stuff to make them feel better" She said with a motherly tone.

I turn to the foxes and purr softly.

"I'm going to take care of those assholes now okay."

"You're going to leave us here alone?" Ruby asked sadly.

She still has her eyes closed. I hug both of them and purr.

"Just wait for me here. I will come back later okay… I promise."

They don't look very happy but they nod anyway.

I leave and walk until I get to the cubicle they had reserved for me. It has an small desk, a chair and a computer.

I sit and the first thing I do is look at both Ruby's and Carmine's files. They are twins, twenty six years old, no criminal record, no residence and an inexistent bank account. I knew that they were too cute to be criminals, they are just poor.

Then I look into the two fuckers that we got at the mini market. No criminal record and blah, blah, blah… basically they are rac… specist assholes that never got caught… until now.

I stretch a little and then start typing.

.

* * *

.

Fifteen minutes later I finish what I wanted and send the files to the printer before logging out. After picking the pieces of paper I go to the reception desk and ask one of the dreamy triplets which interrogation room Snar went to.

As it turns out we only have three of those… great. Well, fuck it.

I open the door and enter the room. Snar is standing up with a blank look on his face and ears leaned back. Te two pieces of shit are sitting on the other side of a metal table.

They glare at me and the beaver tries to say something but I don't understand shit of what he is saying.

The zebra then says angrily.

"You can't do this to us, we need a doctor. We are going to sue you and you're going to jail forever."

The beaver nods with a pathetic glint in his eyes. Snar opens his mouth to talk but I glare at him and growl.

"Shut it." I can't have him messing up. The whole reason I have these two at the same room is to save time.

Snar looks confused at me but he keeps quiet.

I then sit in front of the perps and glare at them. Their confident expressions slowly disappear from their faces and they look worried at me.

I give then a big toothy grin and purr.

"Do you fuckers know what you're going to jail for?"

They gulp and the zebra says nervously.

"We can't go to jail."

I cross my arms and purr.

"Each of you is being charged with two counts of assault, two counts of making false statements to the police, one count of sexual assault, one count of resisting arrest and one count of attempted rape."

Their eyes nearly jump out of their orbits. Even Snar is looking at me wide eyed.

The beaver starts blabbing incoherently. The zebra then cries despaired.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS, WE DIDN'T DO IT!"

I roar and they shut up. Okay, they are nearly falling for it.

I then growl.

"According to Carmine, you two approached his sister while they were shopping and when she tried to escape, you two used the spray on her and tried to drag her to an empty room to rape her."

Their jaws keep dropping and my grin keeps getting wider as I continue.

"He tried to defend her and call the police. That's when you two got scared and decided to call us first, accusing them of attempted robbery."

"THAT'S A LIE! THOSE TWO FOXES ARE LYING!" The zebra blurted out. The beaver looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

The zebra then said shaking.

"I want my lawyer." Finally.

I then ask.

"Do you guys know how long your sentences will be for all this?"

They shake their heads and I giggle saying.

"A very VERY long time."

"We're innocent." The naïve zebra said.

I then grin and purr.

"And who is going to believe you two?"

They gawk at me and I say.

"Call a lawyer, it doesn't matter… because even if we don't present proof of every crime that you're being accused of, we still have enough proof for one or two of them. And that will be enough for the jury… do you know why?"

I giggle and purr happily.

"Because the last thing ANYONE wants to see right now is another predator hating prey. Yeah, I'm not from around here but I heard about that fucking sheep and it's because of her that you two are screwed."

I tap my claws on the table and laugh.

"When they see those cute and poor twin foxes giving their testimony with sad puppy faces and when we present the list of injuries that they suffered, the jury will want blood."

I point at them and purr.

"Your blood. Because most of them are still mad at the sheep, they feel as if it's their responsibility to prevent another one like her from appearing. And even the ones that do not like predators will feel obliged to fuck with you two because everyone else will be doing it." It was that way back home when a REAL hate crime happened. Most of the people that were from the same race as the criminal would normally be harsher than normal.

I wiggle my whiskers saying.

"So you can call a lawyer, go to court and spend the next decades being someone's fuck toy on a prison shower… OR…"

I put them two documents and pencils on the table and push into their direction and then purr with a kitty face.

"…you can take this deal now, the choice is yours." If they call a lawyer then he could probably fuck me for not having attended to their injuries... but I can probably try to play the rookie cop card since everyone here thinks that I'm incompetent anyway.

They look at me with hollow expressions… like two dead bodies... damn it, I can't laugh yet.

The zebra looks at the sheets of paper in front of him and asks with a weak and dry voice.

"What's the deal?" Got them.

I smile and purr.

"Two years of jail time, followed by three years of probation and a four thousand zoollars fine." I'm not a demon… even though I could try and get them even more time for it.

They look nervously to the pieces of paper and to me and then they both of them pick their pens and sign it.

Then they return the documents and the pens to me. I stand up and purr happily.

"It was nice playing with you two."

I turn to Snar, who has his ears and shoulders down and purr.

"Take them away. We still need to write our reports." John was always the one calling the shots... but now I'm the one gicing orders... it's nice.

I exit the room and wait for Snar to deal with the two preys.

After a while he comes back and stops in front of me with a sad puppy face… so cute... but... he has been like this ever since I shouted at him earlier… maybe I've been too harsh with him.

I place a paw on his furry arm and purr softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Maybe he is sad that I shouted at him... or hungry.

He shakes his head a little and whines.

"It's nothing." God, he is a big puppy.

I smile and ask again.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong?"

He averts his gaze ashamed and says sad.

"We were supposed to be the good guys." Supposed?

I tilt my head to the side and stand at the tip of my toes to try and look him in the eye. Then I purr happily.

"But Snar… we ARE the good guys."

He looks sadly at me and whines.

"It didn't look like it. We stomped all over their rights Kat." Awwww he is so cute, he thinks criminals are people too… he is such a naive doggy.

"But it worked in the end Snar." I purred happily.

He looks cutely at me. Like one big, sad puppy.

"Come here." I purred and gave have him a big hug burying my muzzle on his fluffy neck and purring.

He is so big and furry… and soft, even though his muscles are so hard. He could be the best k9 unit in the planet if he went to earth, or maybe a big therapy dog… he's so cute.

After some time I look up at him and purr softly.

"Feeling better?" I know I do… but I was already feeling good to begin with.

He looks at me with a cute puppy face and big brown eyes. I think he looks way better than before… good, I hate seeing a sad dog. I give him a few pats on the arm and place the documents from earlier on his paw as I purr.

"I'm going to pass really quickly at the infirmary and then I will meet you for the reports."

I turn around and walk away leaving Snar behind.

.

* * *

.

I enter the infirmary and see both Ruby and Carmine sitting on the examination bed sucking on lollipops. Ruby's eyes are open and they are a beautiful bright yellow, just like Carmine's. But their eyes are very red and irritated from the fox spray.

They see me and smile… cute. I look at the sheep doctor and ask.

"Are they okay now?"

She nods and says happily.

"Yes…" She shows me a flask of medicine.

"…just apply two drops on each of their irritated eyes every eight hours and they will be good as new by tomorrow."

I pocket the medicine and purr.

"Thanks… can you give us two minutes alone."

The doctor nods and leaves. I turn to the foxes and they look apprehensively at me. I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Do you guys want to come home with me?"

They look at me shocked and their lollipops nearly fall from their mouths. I giggle and purr.

"I know that you two don't have anywhere to go and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you two alone and scared on the streets." They are just two puppies.

Ruby then asks weakly.

"Are you asking for us to… live with you?"

I smile shyly and say.

"I just wanted to take care of you two until you recover… I could try to help you two find a job and… if you don't want to do it you don't MEW!" They pounced on me and hugged me so fast that I nearly had a heart attack.

"Thank you, thank you, th…" They keep thanking me… it's so embarrassing.

I hug them and purr.

"Okay, okay… but first I need to write my report."

"Are you going away again?" Carmine asked sadly with a puppy face.

God… that's why dogs shouldn't be allowed to talk… he is making it sound as if I was abandoning them but I'm just going to be on another room.

Sigh…

"I guess you two can come with me."

They yip happily and wag their tails… so cute.

They jump out of the table and… wait…

"Car? Wasn't you leg hurt?"

Carmine looks at me and grins saying.

"Doctor healed me."

Oh… I nod and purr.

"Let's go them."

.

* * *

.

We arrive at the office's room and I point at my cubicle.

"That's where I'm going to work."

They nod cutely and look excited at me. We walk there and I see Snar waiting for us. He looks at us confused and asks.

"What are they doing here?"

The foxes and the wolf glare at each other. Sigh.

I then purr.

"I will take them home after we finish here Snar." I just want to finish this report and take a nap.

He looks at me and says.

"I can do that for you, just give me their address and…"

"My home Snar." I said interrupting him.

He looks wide eyed at me and asks cutely.

"Why?"

"I want to help them." I purr happily.

He nods with a puppy face. Ruby and Car have smug looks on their faces… so cute.

I pull some chairs for them and I sit behind my desk purring.

"Let's go over the report together?" This way we can make sure that we don't screw up each other accidentally.

I pat at a chair by my side and Snar's ears perk up. He sits and we start writing.

.

* * *

.

Finally… we finish the reports and every other fucking thing we had to write… and it only took two hours.

"But next time we can't do that okay Rider."

While we were working, Snar explained that he still thought that the best course of action would have been to bring the Zorro siblings to the precinct, treat their wounds and then get an arrest warrant for the prey.

I nod and purr.

"Okay, next time we do it your way then." Such a good doggy.

I stand up and purr to my foxes.

"We will take this to the chief and be right back."

Snar and I then go to Bogo's office. After a few knocks we hear him mumbling an annoyed 'come in' and we enter.

Chief is reading some files with those fucking small glasses on his muzzle. Snar then hands him our reports saying.

"The reports about the assault on the two foxes and the arrest of the assailants."

Bogo gives it a glance and nods.

"Dismissed." He snorted taking another file to read.

Oh no… not yet. I pick the fox repellant canister from my pocket and put it on his table. Bogo looks confused and annoyed at me and I ask.

"Can you explain to me what the fuck this is?" He sits here all day scratching his nuts while shit like this is on the streets.

Bogo glares at me and says.

"It's fox repellant."

"And WHY is this shit not illegal chief?" I growled.

He sighs and glares even harder at me trying to look scarier… OOOOHHH I'm crapping in my pants here.

"We enforce the law, we don't make the rules, if it's not ilegal then it's not our business." Bogo snorted.

Wow… he is an asshole. It was the same shit back at earth… but at least there everyone was screwed up.

I sigh and growl to Bogo.

"This shit is literally the most specist thing I ever seen… you're the chief of police right? So go to the mayor and complain about it and get whoever owns this shit to either close their business or change their fucking logo and name, it can't be that hard."

He HAS to do something… he has the authority to at least be heard by the higher ups.

This thing makes me sick… it's the kind of shit I would expect to see in a KKK meeting… but not here.

Bogo's face contorts and he says angrily.

"I don't like this thing either Rider but we are the police, we have to be neutral."

"BULLSHIT!" I growled.

Bogo then snorts angrily and says.

"Rider… this company was founded by a bunny… it is a product targeted for bunnies… it makes those paranoid fluffy idiots feel safe."

I scoff and roar.

"FUCK THE BUNNIES!" Just because they are cute it doesn't make it better.

He looks at me wide eyed and I give him my best kitty face.

"I'm not asking you to hang anyone Chief, I just asking you to do something… please." I purred softly as my ears leaned back and pupils widened just as I trained.

He glares at me and sighs as he takes his glasses off. He then says tiredly.

"I will see what I can do about it."

My face brightens up and I purr happily.

"Thanks Chief."

I go to give him a hug and he snorts.

"Stop… stop… STOP THAT! GET OUT!" He shouted pushing me away.

Rude fuck… I'm never thanking you again.

I scoff and turn to leave. Snarlov was standing there silent with his ears down the whole time.

We leave the room and I look at the time at my phone… almost time to clock out.

I stretch and purr.

"Are we done for today?"

Snar nods.

"Yeah, it's almost time for us to go anyway."

GREAT! I yawn and purr.

"I'm taking the twins and going home then."

Snar coughs and scratches his neck saying.

"If you want I can give you guys a ride."

I smile and purr.

"Thanks."

He wags his tail a little and jokes.

"Heh… I'm giving a ride to Rider." He then chuckles cutely.

God… he and Jack would be hit off super well… they like the same lame jokes.

He has been such a good doggy… and I shouted at him so much earlier.

I place a paw on his arm and purr softly.

"Sorry for saying those things back at the minimarket, I was just a little angry… I didn't mean it."

He smiles and says nervously.

"No problem Rider… I didn't even remember that anymore."

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"And stop calling me Rider. You sound like Bogo… call me Kat."

He chuckles a little and says.

"Ah.. well… you can call me Sif."

Sif? Shouldn't he be grey and have a big great sword then? Humn... maybe the great sword is in his pants… hah.

I giggle and purr.

"Okay, let's go… Sif." We already took long enough.

I pass my arm around his and he whines cutely as I pull him so that he walks faster.

After a while we get to my desk and we see Ruby and Carmine.

"C'mon, Sif is giving us a ride." I really want to get home, take a shower and hibernate on bed.

They glare suspiciously at Snar and nod. Poor things, they're still scared because he's a cop.

We walk up to a red car. It looks like a Dodge Challenger knock off.

I seat at the passenger's side and close the door. The foxes look at me through the window with big puppy faces… what do they aaaahhh… got it.

I open the door again and they sit happily on my lap.

Sif glares at them and says.

"They would be safer on the back seat." Well, he is not wrong... and it's his car.

I look at them and say.

"He is right."

They glare at Snar and I open the door saying.

"Hop off, go to your seats."

They groan and jump onto the ground. Ruby mumbles something under her breath and I close the door. They enter the back and Sif grins as he starts the car and drives away.

.

* * *

.

Snar parks in front of our building and I purr.

"We're here."

The twins then leave the car saying.

"Thanks officer."

Snar chuckles and grins. They didn't sound very thankful... but if he is cool with it… then I guess its fine.

Snar then says.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Kat… but if you need anything… just call… I don't know." He was so kind, such a good boy.

I smile and hug him. He is so fluffy.

"Thanks for the ride Sif."

I lick his cheek and break the hug. I open the door and purr.

"See you tomorrow."

I exit the car closing the door behind me and then pet the heads of the cutes foxes in front of me.

"Follow me." I purred.

After a short elevator ride I we stop in front of the door and I realize… what the fuck am I going to say to Jack?

I open the door and peek inside. Good…he is not home yet.

"Welcome home." I purred as I entered.

They enter and I can see them tearing up a bit. I close the door and say.

"Your room is the one in front of the bathroom."

I walk to the guest room and sigh relieved that KitKat is not there.

"Thank you Kat." Ruby said looking at me cutely.

Carmine hugs my belly and says.

"Thank you for everything." Aww so cute.

Ruby joins in the hug and I pet their heads.

I smile and purr.

"I'm going to take a shower, get comfy okay?"

They sit on their bed and nod.

.

* * *

.

After a nice shower I take two towels for the twins get out of the bathroom. They're still sitting on their bed. I grin and purr.

"The bathroom is all yours."

They look happily at me and then stare in shock. They look me up and down and them their eyes stops in my… sigh… pussy.

I clear my throat and says annoyed.

"First, my eyes are up here. Second, I never wear clothes inside, if you guys want you don't need to use them too." It is covered by fur... why does everyone stares at it?

Car looks up and says.

"No problem, we don't mind… right Sis?"

He lightly elbows Ruby and she just says.

"Yeah… we don't mind." You say that but you're still staring… sigh, fuck it.

I toss them the towels and say.

"Put your dirty clothes on the basket inside the bathroom."

I turn and walk to the couch and lay on my belly purring madly. Damn… today was tiring. But I feel like I've forgotten some… fuck… Jack.

I can't simply tell him that they followed me home… can I? Sigh… better call him first.

I pick my phone and call his number. After a few rings he picks up.

"Hey Sweetheart, what's up?" He sounds in a good mood.

I giggle and say.

"Not much… I just wanted to ask when you would be getting home."

"I don't know… when we were coming back to the precinct to clock out we ended up booking a bunch of lemmings that were jaywalking into the traffic… I think I will get there in an hour or so." Good, that way I can think of a good excuse.

I then purr.

"Awn… too bad… I had three big surprises ready for you." Two foxes and my first arrest.

I wait for a response but I don't hear anything.

"Jack?"

Nothing… he... he hanged up on me.

Maybe Wolfie nagged him about using the cell phone on work, Sif said that he was strict like that... yeah, that must be it. I hear the bathroom door opening and soon the twins appear. They are also not wearing any clothes and keep looking shyly at me.

They look so cute. I wiggle my whiskers and sit on the couch purring.

"Come here." I need to talk with them.

Carmine sits on my left thigh and Ruby on my right. I had actually meant for them to sit on the couch but… I'm not complaining.

Their asses are so soft. They look so much like each other.

I pass my arms around them and they lean their backs on my belly.

"I need to ask you two to do something for me."

Ruby looks at me with her big bright yellow eyes, red because of the fox spray, and says.

"Anything." Great!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"My boyfriend will arrive later, so I need you two to act as cute as possible so that he doesn't have any reasons to complain about you staying in the guest bedroom."

They gasp and look at me with very sad puppy faces.

"Yes, just like that." I purred happily.

They look like they are about to cry. There's no way that Jack is going to have the heart to throw them out if he sees this. It's a good thing that I still have some time to…

I hear key noises at the door. What? But he said he would take one hour… it didn't pass even five minutes… fuck.

Suddenly the door opens and Jack flies inside slamming it close after him. He tosses his keys away and starts taking his shirt off saying excited.

"Sweetheart I'm ready for my… surprises…"

He stops talking and looks shocked to the three of us, his nose twitches like crazy. Okay the twins now just need to give him that puppy face from before and… AH C'MON!

Those puppy faces were perfect… why the hell are they barring their teeth at him… and stop growling just because he is a bunny.

Jack scowls at us and then says serious.

"Kat, can I talk with you for a moment please." Fuck.

He walks to our room and I turn to the twins. I look annoyed at them and says dissappointed.

"You two had to look cute remember."

NO!

Giving me puppy faces now won't help… sigh. I sit them on the couch and say.

"I will take care of this."

I walk to the room and see Jack sitting at our bed in his bare fur. I sit by his side and we stay in silence.

Jack then sighs and asks sadly.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He looks at me with a blank expression, but his big cyan blue eyes are teary and his nose is twitching.

"I would never abandon you Jack, never." I purred softly and picked him up sitting him on my lap.

Why would he think that?

"Then what's happening here." He asked sadly.

I lick his head and explain what happened today. After I finish my explanation he stands up on my thighs and kisses me.

He hugs me and nuzzles my neck. I lick his cheek and purr happily.

"Does this mean I can keep them?"

"No." He answers happy.

I then give him my best kitty face and plead.

"But Jack, they don't have anywhere to go."

He scoffs and says.

"They are going to try to steal y…"

"For fuck's sake Jack." I growled interrupting him.

I look mad at him and say.

"I thought that we had already gone past that."

"I didn't mean it like that." He said sadly.

Sigh… I lick his cheek and purr.

"Please just give them a chance… for me."

He opens his mouth and his nose twitches a little. He then sighs and says with a defeated tone.

"Fine… but one slip and they will be gone."

"Thank you, thank you…" I purred and giggled.

"I'm going to take care of them, feed them and give them lots of love." I purred hugging him.

I kiss him and lick his lips.

"Thank you Jack… I love you."

He smiles and nuzzles my neck. I'm so happ… wait.

"Jack… didn't you say that you were working?"

He looks at me annoyed and says bitterly.

"I was… but you said that you had three BIG surprises for me." Oh yeah.

I grin and purr happily.

"Ruby and Carmine and…"

I give him a toothy grin and say smugly.

"I already got my first arrest."

He scoffs and looks annoyed.

"I tossed everything away, knocked Wolford out and drove here like crazy for this." He complained.

My tail sways in annoyance and I hiss.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it… I don't even know what you were you expecting anyway."

"The triplets" He said sadly.

Oh… OH… I nod and purr softly.

"Sorry Jack."

I lick his lips and purr softly.

"I wish they were here too."

He sighs and smiles a little before hugging my neck and kissing me. I grope his soft butt and grab his fluffy tail while he nuzzles my neck.

I stand up and walk to the living room, stopping beside the couch.

Jack starts caressing my cheek and kissing my neck gently. I look at Ruby and Carmine and purr excited.

"Good news… you're going to stay."

These are not the excited faces I thought I was going to see. They are looking at me as if they had eaten rotten food.

Jack then kisses me again and I purr loudly. He turns to the twins and chuckles as he asks.

"Aren't you happy?"

They give him toothy smiles and Carmine says.

"Yeah… a lot."

"Yay." Ruby said.

Awwww so cute… I sit between them in the couch and pull them in a hug together with Jack.

I lick their heads and purr satisfied.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**The beaver and the zebra are not the ranger scouts. That was a coincidence, but you can pretend that they are the ranger scouts that muzzled nick if you want.**


	30. Down on one knee

May 16th 2016

* * *

.

I yawn lazily and open my eyes before I turn the alarm off. Jack is lying on top of my belly and yawns rubbing his eyes. I pull him closer to me and give him a good morning kiss.

He yawns again and looks at the clock asking.

"Why are we up so early?"

I place him by my side and purr.

"I want to see if the twins slept okay and I thought about making breakfast for us too."

He scoffs and turns her back to me.

"They have a bed, they are fine." He said bitterly.

God… such a grumpy bunny. I roll my eyes and lick his head purring.

"Be nice to them Jack." The poor things need love.

He mumbles something under his breath and I leave the room, it's going to take a while for him to fully trust foxes, but at least he is trying.

I open the door to the twins' room and see them sleeping happily on the bed, curled into balls with their muzzles buried on their tails… so cute. I kneel by their bedside and look at them sleep… damn… that sounded creepy as fuck.

They are so cute. They look exactly like each other. I lick the head of the twin closer to me and scratch behind its ear. The fox then lets out a extremely cute girly moan and starts waking up… God that's so cute… did I just find one of her "weak" spots?

I smile and purr.

"Good morning Ruby."

She looks at me and smiles.

"Wrong fox… but good morning to you too Kat." He said chuckling.

Oh… I grin sheepishly and apologize.

"Sorry Car, it's just that you and Ruby are so alike." I think that the only way that I can tell them apart is by their voices… even if they are naked it's hard because their junk is covered in fur.

Carmine chuckles and slips out of the bed onto the ground as he says.

"Don't worry. Even Mom got it wrong sometimes."

I hug him and give him a big lick on the cheek asking.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better." He said grinning.

I pet his head and purr happily.

"Good, now let's wake up this sleepyhead."

Carmine nods and says.

"I will start making breakfast for us, to speed things up." What?

"You don't need to do that Car, I can make it for us." I said turning to look at him.

He shakes his head.

"It's not a problem Kat. I may not look like much but I used to work as a cook." He said proudly with a smug grin.

Cook huh… that will be good actually. I'm tired of eating the same thing every day. I smile and purr.

"Thanks Car, but you don't need to do it if you don't want, okay."

He nods and says chuckling.

"Don't worry. I like to cook."

He then chuckles.

"And I don't want to disturb you two." He said leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He is such a good fox… and Jack said that they would just leech of us… dumb bunny.

I pet Ruby's tail and then scratch behind her ear and she moans just as cutely as Carmine. Yeah, that's definitely one of their spots. She starts waking up and yawns before looking at me. Her bright yellow eyes still a little red from yesterday's fox spray.

"Good morning." I purred.

She smiles and answers sleepily.

"Good morning Kat." So cute, like a puppy.

I smile and purr softly.

"Are you feeling better?"

She stretches a little lying on the bed… fuck, she is flexible. She then sits in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and says.

"My eyes are still a little dry." Poor fox.

"We still have the medicine. I can use it to moist your eyes." I purred softly.

Ruby smiles and nods but then her smile disappears and she looks at me with a puppy face. Is she feeling any pain? No… the doctor would have said something about it.

I look at her worried and ask.

"What's wrong?" Maybe she had a nightmare.

She grins sheepishly and says coyly.

"I… I have a problem… could you help me Kat?" So cute.

I nod and grin as I purr.

"Of course Ruby, you know that I will."

She grins widely and wags her tail a little, cute. She then giggles and sits on the edge of the bed in front of me. Fuck, with her black furred limbs, white belly and fluffy red tail… she looks gorgeous. She is a real fox… in all senses of the word.

She puts a paw on my chest and looks into my eyes saying mischievously.

"There's another place that's too dry for my taste." Humn… that sounded a little dirty.

Her paw starts rubbing around my chest fur and I purr. She grins and looks at me with bedroom eyes and my heart starts racing. Is she… she is hitting on me? Her strong violet smelling musk hits my nose and I start breathing heavily. I can fell my pussy getting wet.

She licks her lips and her fluffy red tail sways back and forth. I place a paw on the bed to support my weight and she places her free paw on top of mine and gently caresses it before her paw runs up my arm sending shivers down my spine. Damn, my pussy is dripping.

She then whispers seductively to me.

"Could you help getting me wet and moist Kat?" She tilts her head and licks her lips.

I'm going to fuck the red out of h…

The door suddenly bursts open and Jack asks loudly.

"Wanna use the bathroom first Sweetheat?" MOTHERFUCKER!

I stand up with a jump and try to prevent my heart from exploding. I chuckle nervously and say.

"Yeah… sure Cutie." Fuck… that was close.

I walk past him without looking back. I enter the bathroom closing the door behind me and then I lean on the wall taking heavy breaths. Fuck… that was TOO close.

I take a cold shower to calm myself a little but I can still feel my body warmer than normal. I finish drying myself and get dressed before leaving the bathroom and going to the kitchen.

Carmine is wearing a bunny sized apron that looks ridiculously cute on him. His tail wags as he flips the pancakes.

I smile and purr.

"They look good." And smell good too.

"Thanks." He said glancing at me with a smug grin.

"Mew." I mew surprised feeling a soft paw caressing my hips and sending shivers up my spine.

I look down and see Ruby grinning to me. DAMNIT… she is just asking for it. You know what… fuck it… I'm going to ask if Jack if he would get mad if I put down the fire inside her pussy… I think that he wouldn't mind but... it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Can you grab a glass to me Kat?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Wait what?"

She giggles and points at the top shelter. I open the shelter and pick a of the glasses for her. She fills it with water from the fridge and drinks it all before sighing satisfied and saying.

"Thanks Kat, my throat was dry all night." Ah… AHHH… shit… wow, hahaha.

God… I almost went down on her. I need to calm down a little.

I sigh and say.

"Yeah, Jack said that it was the previous owner that had the kitchen built this way."

She smiles looking at me with those big bright yellow eyes of her… so cute. I hug her and give her a big lick on the cheek purring.

"I'm going to make sure there's always a cup on the sink for you."

She purrs cutely and says.

"Thanks Kat."

I grab her soft ass a little and she yips surprised… that is for leading me on. I stand up and pet her head while she giggles.

"I finished it." Carmine said taking the apron off.

We took the food to the table and a little after that Jack appears in his police uniform. He sits at the table and serves himself a pancake. He takes a bite of it and says.

"Wow… you outdone yourself today Sweetheart."

I giggle and purr.

"Thanks, but Carmine was the one that made these."

Jack looks surprised at the fox and Carmine grins smugly. Jack scoffs and looks at his food saying bitterly.

"It is edible." He is such a kid.

Carmine chuckles and his grin gets even bigger.

After a while we finish our pancakes and get ready to leave for work. I look at the twins and say.

"If you need anything call me okay?" I don't want to leave them alone to fend for themselves but I can't take them to work either.

The twins nod and I leave the apartment.

.

* * *

.

Jack parks the car and I say.

"Cutie."

He locks the door and looks at me curiously.

"What?" He asked as I picked him up.

I lick his head and ask innocently.

"If I wanted to.. you know… if a girl I know wanted to have sex with me…"

"No." He said sharply.

Ah… that's… okay… I guess…

I nod and say.

"But if…"

He shakes his head and says.

"If it's something that the BOTH of us are involved in, like the triplets, then I guess I would be okay but… I'm not going to let anyone take you from me Kat." Awww… thank god I controlled myself and didn't do anything to Ruby.

I kiss him and purr.

"No one will ever steal me from you Jack, you know I love you."

He kisses me and chuckles saying.

"Thanks Sweetheart, but I'm not going to give anyone the chance."

I enter the precinct and he asks.

"Did a female hit on you? Who was it?" Oh fuck.

I smile awkwardly and purr.

"Judy was eyeing me funny the other day."

He looks at me with a blank face and scoffs. Sorry Judy.

I approach the reception desk and the triplets spot us.

I then whisper to Jack.

"Okay… just play cool."

He nods and I stop in front of their desk. The triplets lean over the table grinning at us and raising their fluffy tails. God they are just so adorable.

"Hi Kat, hi jack." They purred in unison sending chills down my spine.

Okay, that had to be trained. That can't be a coincidence, they want some action.

"Hi girls." I purred grinning.

Jack then says seductively.

"Hello ladies." He is so charming… they are already in our paws.

The giggle and the one in the middle, Sarah, purrs happily.

"So we were talking yesterday… and we really wanted to reward you two for having… helped us." They all giggle.

Oh thank fucking God… YES!

I grin and purr.

"It needs to be a very special reward, you know." Please be their phone numbers.

They nod and one of them purrs.

"It is VERY special… something we never did before." OH God… oh fuck… my heart is exploding.

Jack twitches slightly on my arms and asks mischievously.

"And what would it be?" SEX! SAY SEX! PLEASE!

They wiggle their whiskers purring happily. Then Sophia takes something from under the table and shows it to us giggling and purring cutely.

"Chocolate cookies." Huh?!

There's a small transparent plastic bag with two big white chocolate cookies inside. One of them looks like a tiger and the other like a striped bunny, the stripes being made with dark chocolate.

Beth giggles and says.

"We never made any cookies before but yesterday we were watching a cooking show and we thought… why not." Oh…

"Did you like them?" Sarah asked expectantly.

Sophia rolls her eyes and says.

"Of course they liked it, look at the big grin on their faces."

I'm not grinning damn it… I'm just so sad that my fucking face froze.

Jack's arm slowly reaches out and picks the plastic bag. He then clears his throat and says with a crying voice.

"Thanks girls… I don't know what to say."

I nod and say doing my best not to sound sad.

"Yeah, thanks, that was really sweet of you." Fuck…

They look at us an go 'Awwwww' before Sarah purrs.

"It was nothing guys. Please don't cry." It's cruel to ask that after breaking my hopes and dreams.

I sniff and say.

"We need to go to the bull pen… see you later girls." I'm gonna need a pot of ice cream after this.

"Goodbye." Jack said and as I turned away his ears dropped and he sighed.

The evil teasing triplets giggle and purr their goodbyes as we walk away. Fuck… I feel used.

Jack sniffs and asks.

"Do you want it?" He looks at the cookies.

"No." I said shaking my head.

I'm going to have them pay me back, they want it or not.

He nods and I enter the bull pen. Sigh… everyone is happy. Heh… Sif is wagging his tail cutely looking at us, just like a dog when his owner comes home… he is so cute.

"C'mon Carrots, I even got here early today. Can you just tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked annoyed.

He is sitting by Judy's side and is giving her a cute puppy face. She has her arms crossed and is looking at him with a normal face. But her eyes tell that she is mad… very mad.

She then says.

"I'm not mad Nick." HAH, bullshit.

Nick groans and facepaws.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" He pleaded.

Judy scoffs and looks away from him saying hurt.

"I'm not mad Nick." Hah, poor fox, he is being whipped.

He sighs and shakes his head. He then sees me.

"Hey Kitten." He said grinning.

"Hey Nick." I purred smiling.

Humn…

"Nick, do you want a cookie?" I purred happily.

His ears perk up and he looks at the bag Jack is carrying. He then nods cutely saying.

"Always." Such a good boy.

Jack picks the bunny cookie and offers it to him. Nick looks sadly at it and asks cutely.

"Can't I have the one that looks like Kitten?" Awww.

Jack scoffs and says sharply.

"Bite me." So rude.

Nick scoffs and aggressively takes the cookie and throws it inside his mouth, chewing it voraciously. He glares at Jack and says.

"Thanks Kitten, it was delicious." They are two kids.

I smile and purr.

"You welcome Captain."

I walk past him and stop near Sif. He's been looking at us since we entered… and we still have a cookie.

He grins and says.

"Hi Kat, hi Savage."

Wolford is sitting beside him and nods at us.

"Hey." Jack said annoyed.

I smile and purr.

"Hi Wolfie… hey Sif, do you want a cookie?"

His ears perk up and he looks at the cookie. He opens his mouth and Jack nearly growls.

"No." What?

"But Jack, you said you didn't want it." I'm not going to throw food away.

Jack then looks cutely at me with his big cyan blue eyes and his nose twitches. I sigh and hug him closer to me, licking his cheek.

"Be good Jack." I lick him again. He is so soft.

He sighs and gives the cookie to the wolf.

Sif wags his tail and looks at it, so cute. He picks the cookie and grins.

Wolford then says.

"That looks like you Rider." Well DUH.

"It IS me." I purred.

Sif nods and gives it a slow lick. He then gives me a toothy grin and says.

"It's delicious." Wait... don't dogs normally get sick with chocolate? Or like... they eat it and spit it later... ah, fuck it.

I hear someone scoffing and see Nick by my side, glaring at Snar. Dogs and their cookies… so cute.

Bogo enters the room and I walk to my chair.

.

* * *

.

After Jack and Wolfie leave the room Sif says.

"C'mon Kat." He is so cute when he is wagging his tail.

I nudge his arm and purr.

"Where are we going today?"

"We are going to patrol a little around downtown." He said as we walked to the parking lot.

I nod and soon we stop near the cruiser. He walks to the driver's seat but I put a paw on his shoulder and purr.

"Let me drive."

He raises an eyebrow and asks.

"Are you sure?"

"I need to learn the streets." I purred nodding.

We enter the cruiser and as I drive away Sif hums a song taping his paws on the window.

I drive a while and then park near a few alleys. Sif then says.

"Let's walk a little. See if we can find any pickpockets."

I nod and we leave the car. As we walk I notice how the people here treat officers with much more respect than back at earth. Many mammals greet us when we pass by the streets, even if it's just a nod.

"So…" Sif says.

I wiggle my whiskers looking at him and he asks as he stares at a hyena wearing a hoodie.

"How are things with you and Savage?"

"It's great." I purred.

"Why?"

He just shrugs.

"I was worried that he would get mad at you bringing two foxes home." Aww, such a nice wolf.

I smile and give him a little hug.

"Thank Sif." If only I had another cookie.

He looks at a jewelry store near us and says shyly.

"It's nothing." So cu… wait.

"They sell collars here?" I asked looking at some pretty collars on the store window.

He nods and says as if it was normal.

"It's a jewelry store." Oh, of course they would have collars in those. Wearing a ring when you have fur covering your finger must be uncomfortable as hell.

I look at Sif giving him a kitty face and purr pleadingly.

"Can I just take a quick look?" I think I know how I will differentiate the twins now.

He looks at me with a puppy face and says.

"Sure… I will wait here." YES!

I hug him purring.

"Thank Sif, I will be right back."

I turn and enter the store. Damn, this air conditioner is great… I need to buy one someday.

"Hello Officer, how can I help you?" A cute female dear wearing a black uniform and skirt asked me politely.

I give her my biggest friendly smile and purr.

"Hi, I wanted to take a look at collars."

She takes a step back and then smiles.

"Sure, just follow me."

She shows me a display case and says.

"We have a big variety of collars for when you meet that special mamma…"

"They're too expensive." I can't afford even one of them.

She looks surprised at me and says.

"That's the standard price." Are you fucking with me?

I scoff and ask.

"And what are these things made of to be so fucking expensive?"

She looks a little mad and says.

"Fake leather and gold or silver plated stainless steel." WHAT?! I just want a fucking collar.

I nod and ask giving her a kitty face.

"Can't I just ask collars without the gold and silver?"

She looks at me as if I was a child murderer and says with a hint of mockery.

"If you think that is okay then there is no problem. But I know that I would be shocked if someone tried to give me a cheap collar." Bitch.

My tail sways annoyed and I give her a fake smile.

"Well, I'm going to go with the cheap ones please."

She shrugs and takes a notebook and a pen before asking.

"What kind of collars do you want?"

Humn… there are lots of cute ones here… AH!

I point at one and purr.

"That collar with a deck of cards' diamond tag. Could you make a fox sized pink collar with that tag? And if you have the tag being red it would be great." That's for ruby.

She looks at me with a disgusted face but nods and writes it down. Whore, what's disgusting here is how much of a mean bitch you are.

Anyway, back to shopping… ah!

"That collar with the spades' card symbol. I want it bunny sized and in a dark blue color." Blue for the boys and pink for me and Ruby. God… I love shopping.

She looks at me confused but nods and writes it down. Since I picked two collars with a deck of cards theme I might as well go all the way.

"That clubs collar in a dark blue color and fox sized. And that hearts collar on my size and in pink."

She writes it all down and then looks at me stunned.

"Are you serious?" She asked shocked.

What's her problem?

"Yeah, why?" Seriously, what's wrong with her?

She scoffs and says.

"Are you sure that it's just these orders? Maybe there's still an unmar…"

"AH!" I purred happily and she flinches.

She is right. There is still one person who I want to give a collar to. Sif has been such a good wolf to me… even though the first time we talked I hurt him he never got mad about it.

But there are no collars with a dog bone tag… humn.

"I want a wolf sized collar, in dark blue with that golden crown tag." That sounds like something that he would like.

The doe sighs and writes it down.

"Is that everything?" She asked annoyed.

I nod and grin. She sighs and… facehoofs as she says.

"I need to take your size, you're not a standard tiger's size." I know… sigh… I'm small.

She quickly takes my neck's measure and says.

"Small wolf's size." Sigh… I know.

"They will be ready around one in the afternoon." She said and moved to the cash register.

"It will be seventy five zoollars." Ouch… I love shopping but I HATE spending money.

Sigh, I take my credit card out and pay for it. Then I turn back and purr.

"I will be back later."

The doe nods and I exit the store.

Sif is there humming a song. I touch his arm and purr.

"Sorry for the wait. Let's keep going?"

He nods and as we walk he asks curiously.

"So… did you buy anything?"

I nod and he asks.

"What?"

I giggle and purr teasingly.

"You're going to have to wait."

He chuckles and we keep walking.

.

* * *

.

Hours later and we are still walking and walking… and walking. Fuck, this job is getting boring fast.

"C'mon, this movie is not even out yet." We hear someone complaining.

We turn and see a weasel wearing a black wife beater trying to trick an old sheep lady into buying his bootleg dvds.

Sif makes a motion with his head and we walk closer. This looks familiar… weasel and dvds… where have I heard this before?

The sheep walks away and the weasel scoffs throwing his arms up. He turns back then looks at us wide eyed. His eyes are enormous, they are a little cute.

Sif crosses his arms and asks sharply.

"Hey Weaselton, what are you doing here?" Hah… his name is Weaselton.

Weaselton then looks like he is about to run but Sif places a paw on his tranquilizer gun and growls. The weasel sighs and says annoyed.

"Look here Mutt, can't you pretend you didn't see it? Call it a reward for having helped Flopsie and Shit Wilde with the nighthowlers huh?"

Sif chuckles.

"No, just let's get going." He said shaking his head.

The weasel sounds like a thug… and he helped with the night how… wait…

"I know who you are." I said pointing to him.

"You're Duke Weaselton." Nick and Judy talked about him.

Snar nods and says.

"Yeah, a low life and a degenerate. Lets cuff him."

I shake my head and purr.

"No."

"What?!" Sif asked confused.

I grin and look at Duke purring.

"I heard that you know your ways on the streets… and that you're pretty loose lipped."

Duke leans over his stand and looks at me up and down grinning. He then says with a sleazy tone.

"And what is it to you Doll?"

I grin and purr.

"First, don't call me Doll. Second, I want informants, people that have an ear on the streets, and that's where you come in."

Sif scoffs and says.

"Let's just cuff him Kat. He is not worth it." That's exactly why I want him, he is a rat.

I turn to Snar and say.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Duke is looking at us with a smug face. I grin and say.

"So, you're in?"

He checks his claws and asks.

"And what is in it for me Doll?" Sigh… he thinks he is important.

Well… I tried playing nice. I kneel and and grab him growling low.

"You become my informant and we overlook you illegal dvd stand. And eveytime you make a worthy contribution to a case… we can make it worth your while."

He opens his mouth to talk but I raise a claw and shut him up. I grin and growl to him.

"Yes, I mean cash and don't fucking call me Doll again… and don't try to sound funny. The last time that an informant tried to be funny I broke all his limbs, put him inside a bag full of rocks and threw him on the bottom of a river." That was one of the best days of my life… except for the part where the guy tried to kill me… but laying with him later made it all worth it.

Duke then says.

"You're bluffing… cops can't do that."

I run a claw along the weasel's small belly and purr.

"Wanna bet on that?"

He looks at Snar, who just grins and crosses his arms, and then gulps saying.

"We have a deal Dol-I mean Boss."

I let him go and purr happily.

"Great." I got my first informant, Dad would be proud.

I look at him and say.

"Give me your number."

I hand him my phone and he grins, quickly types a number into it. Sigh…

"Your real number asshole."

He gulps and nods, typing again and giving me back my phone. I name his contact as 'Duke Weasel Informant' and put it into my pocket.

I then purr to him.

"If any cop try to dismantle you… shop down, tell them to call Officer Rider first, okay?"

He nods and I say.

"Ah and one last thing… try to run or cross me and I will find you and make a nice tasty sandwich… got it?"

He looks confused for a while and then his eyes widen and he nods.

"No, never Boss. You can count on me." Good.

We walk away and when new are at a safe distance I purr.

"Thanks Sif." He could easily get past me and arrest the weasel… he is still a senior after all.

He shrugs saying.

"No problem."

He then chuckles and says teasingly.

"Also, nice bluffs there. I almost believed in you. "

Bluffs?! I didn't bluff…ah, whatever. I look at the time and ask.

"So, where are we going to eat?" It's almost lunchtime.

He chuckles and says.

"Your call, Doll." Did he…?

I look at his grinning face and sigh. Well, since it's going to be this way.

"Let's go." I purred and we walk back to the cruiser.

After driving for a while we approach my favorite Bug Burga. Sif looks at me with a puppy face and whines.

"You're evil Doll."

I giggle and purr happily as I enter the drive thru.

"Stop calling me Doll and we can go somewhere else." Calling me a Doll makes it look like I'm a slut or some shit.

He crosses his arms and says cutely.

"But you look like one."

Sigh. I stop the car and a voice comes from the microphone inside the giant bug mascot.

"Welcome to Bug Burga, what's your order?"

"Two grasshopper deluxe and two cups of water please." I purred and slowly drive to the window to get our meals.

After a while a honey badger appears from it asking for money. I just give her two coupons and get she hands me our meals.

"Let me get that." Sif said picking the food up.

I drive to a nearby street, park the car and Sif hands me my burguer.

He gives me a puppy face and says.

"You didn't have to pay for me." Cute.

I pet his head and purr.

"I have lots of coupons."

He smiles and looks cutely at me saying.

"Thanks Doll."

Sigh…

"Are you really going to keep pushing the Doll nickname?"

His ears lean back and he gives me a sad puppy face. Fuck… he looks so cute. Sigh… fuck it. I take a bite of my delicious burguer and purr. Snar takes a bite of his food and we eat in silence.

I finish my food and lick my lips before drinking my water. I put it all inside the little trash compartment on the cruiser and stretch myself yawing.

Sif puts his trash away and I give him a kitty face purring as cutely as possible.

"We still have forty minutes of break time... can we take a nap?" Since nothing was happening I decided to lunch early… don't like it? Sue me.

"Sure." He said nodding.

Oh… that's great.

"Thanks." I purred.

I recline my seat and try to find a comfortable position to fall sleep. He's being really nice since yesterday. He doesn't complains anymore and he listens to me… that's nice. Fuck… I can't sleep like this… there's not a single position that is good and this seat is not that good.

"Something wrong?" Sif asked.

I shake my head and look at the big wolf by my side. He is so cute and furry and… humn…

"Sif." I purred smiling.

He raises an eyebrow and I wiggle my whiskers purring.

"Can you recline you chair ALL the way back?"

He looks confused and says.

"Sure."

He basically lies on his seat and asks.

"Like this?"

I nod and get on top of him. He squirms and looks at me wide eyed.

"KAT! What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." I purred back.

I lie on top of him and bury my face in his furry neck. He shivers a little and I purr.

"This is not working." It still doesn't feels right.

He pants and whines cutely.

"What?"

Sigh… what's wrong? Why can't I… wait a second! I straddle him to support myself and take my Kevlar vest off tossing it on my seat. He pants, looking at me with a cute face and I grin purring.

"All ready."

I lay on him again and this time it feels so much better. I should have taken that fucking thing off earlier. Without the Kevlar vest to annoy me I can feel his big warm chest rising and falling as he pants. He is so comfy.

God… I would love him back at Earth. He would make my winter nights so much easier. I bury my muzzle in his warm furry neck purring and I pass my arms under his. Fuck… he is so warm and furry and big… I can fell his heartbeats… so cute.

I yawn again and purr dozing off.

.

* * *

.

Sif squirms below me and I wake up. He is panting, even though the air is still a little cold from the cruiser's air conditioner, and he squirmed so much that I almost fell. I yawn lazily and bury my muzzle in his neck again, dozing off.

"Hey." He said panting.

I open my eyes and yawn. Sif has his tongue out and is panting even harder. I yawn and purr.

"What?"

He whines a little between pants and says.

"Our break already ended." Ah… shit. I'm so comfortable here… and I'm still sleepy.

Sigh… I stretch a little and slowly get back to my seat and put my kevlar vest back on. After reclining my seat back to its place and fastening my seatbelt I yawn a last time and rub my eyes with the back of my paws. I feel so much better.

I start the car and as I drive away Sif keeps panting, poor wolf. I turn on the air conditioner for him and ask.

"Did you sleep well?" I know I did.

He nods and says.

"Y-yeah." Good.

I continue driving until we get to the street of the jewelry store. She said that it would be ready by now.

I'm lucky that there is a vacant spot in front of the store. I park the car and purr.

"I'm going there really quick, okay?"

He nods and I leave the car and enter the store. The same deer from before is there… sigh.

She sees me and gives me a very fake smile as she says with a cute voice.

"You orders are ready." Just give it to me already.

She gives me a plastic bag with the collars inside. I giggle excitedly and put my collar on and look at myself at a nearby mirror. Aww, with the pink collar and heart tag I look like a big housecat… cute.

"Thanks." I purred and left.

Sif was waiting me outside the store. He stopped panting and is looking way better.

I stop in front of him and purr.

"Do you like it?"

I point at my collar and he smiles saying.

"You're looking like a Doll even more now." Hah… idiot.

"Har har…" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes while I rummaged through the plastic bag.

I find his collar and purr.

"So… when I was there I bought another thing."

"What?" He asks looking curiously at the bag. I giggle and show him his collar. Dark blue with a golden crown tag. I smile and say.

"Lean down."

His smile disappears and he looks at me with the biggest puppy face ever and starts breathing heavily while he asks shocked.

"Kat… are you going to…?" Yes.

I stand on the tip of my toes and with some difficulty I put the collar on him. I then smile and look at my work. I know how to pick stuff… he looks gorgeous. With his big wide chest, fluffy pure white fur, big puppy like brown eyes and the collar I chose… he would win any dog beauty contest that he entered.

He is breathing even more heavily now and starts trembling as he slowly touches the crown tag with his paws. His tail is wagging fast a fuck down there and he looks like he is going to cry a little… so cute.

"Awwww… that's so cute." A nearby kangaroo said looking at how cute he looks like.

I wiggle my whiskers grinning proudly and purr.

"So…?" I want praises.

He starts laughing happily and grins as he says.

"Yes… YES HAHAHA!" Hah, I think that someone LOVED his gif…

"Mew!" I mew startled as he quickly leans down and picks me up from the ground, pulling me in a hug.

"YES! YES!" He said happily as he spun me around as if I was a ballerina.

Is this how Jack feels when I hug him? It feels nice, no wonder he loves it.

I can't believe he is so happy… imagine if I had bought a leash too. I hear some more 'Awwws' and I giggle. He is so cute.

He then puts me on the ground and licks my face like crazy making me purr and laugh. Sif stops licking me and looks at me just like a dog looks at a biscuit. He's grinning and his tail wags as he says excited.

"I… I don't know what to say Kat… I… I… but what about Savage? We have to think of what we are going to do about him." I already have.

I giggle and purr.

"Don't worry Sif. I have his collar right here." I wouldn't forget to buy one for Jack after all.

"Huh?" He freezes and looks at me.

I show him the plastic bag to emphasize my point and purr.

"I also have collars for Ruby and Carmine too. Now I can tell them apart."

Speaking of collars… I can't walk around with these. I turn and open the cruisers door before hiding the bag inside the glove compartment.

I close the cruiser's door and turn to Sif. Fuck... what happened? He was happy a second ago but now... he looks like he is going to die. He is typing nervously on his phone and by the look on his face he must be in pain.

I look at him worried and ask.

"Sif, are you okay?" What the fuck happened to him?

He shakes his head whining.

"No." Sif...

"I... I need to use the bathroom." He whined and entered the first store he saw.

As he enters, he puts his phone on his ear and I hear him whining sadly.

"Man, I need help..."

Fuck... I hate seeing a sad wolf... or any dog for the matter. He must have received a bad news on his phone. Maybe if I buy him a cookie he would cheer u... a yellow flash passes in front of me and nearly gives me a heart attack.

"MEWTHERFUCKER!" I jumped so high that I nearly fell on top of the fucking cruiser.

"HELP!" The kangaroo lady from before screamed.

I look and see a cheetah wearing orange shorts struggling to take her purse. Before I can react he pushes her and bolts away with the purse... WELL... I'm not running after a cheetah for a purse.

"MY BABY!" The kangaroo lady cried despaired.

She looks at me and screams.

"MY BABY IS IN THERE!" Oh fuck.

I run all on fours and take the same path the cheetah did. I turn left and see him running up ahead, pushing mammals out of his way. I run after him and roar.

"STOP!" There's no way I can shoot him.

He glances back at me and starts running even faster. A deer is on my way looking at me as if I was a set of headlights. I growl and he jumps screaming out of the way. Other mammals do the same and I gain a little advantage on the purse snatcher.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR LEGS!" FUCK! This fucker runs too fast.

The cheetah glances back and then makes a sudden turn to the right entering an alley. I follow him and see the tip of his tail disappearing at a left turn. I run after it and end up on a large almost empty street.

Fuck... fuck... where the fuck did he run to?

"FUCK!" I roared.

Why did he had to be the fastest fucker in the world? Fuck, my lungs are on fire. Why couldn't he be a fat fuck like Claw? Shit... what am I going to tell the kangaroo... but for fuck's sake... who puts a kid inside a purse? Fuck... someone put a cork on this annoying kid's mouth... I can't think with all this crying.

"Humn... hi!" Someone says to me.

I turn to the voice and see him.

"You fucker."

The cheetah grins sheepishly and says ashamed.

"Yeah... so... I noticed that this purse has a kid in it... and no money."

I nod and look at the crying little kangaroo peaking his head out of the purse. The cheetah then says.

"Could you... I don't know..."

Sigh... I nod and growl.

"Just give me the kid and fuck off." I'm too tired to give a fuck.

He nods and slowly approaches me before handing me the kid. He then quickly steps back and runs away.

The kid keeps crying and looking at me with teary eyes, so cute. I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay."

I grin widely looking at the little kid and it stops crying, looking at me with wide eyes.

I walk back the way I came and when I see Sif trying to calm down a hysteric mother and failing epically at it. He then sees me and sighs relieved pointing at my direction.

The mother looks at me and then comes jumping with tears in her eyes.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU OFFICER!" She said happily taking the purse with the kid from my paws.

I smile and purr.

"Why do you keep this cutie on a purse?" I pet the little kid's head a little more.

She smiles and wipes a few tears saying happily.

"If I put both of them inside the pouch they keep fighting." Both? Pouch?

Then I notice it. Another little kangaroo's head peeking out from a pouch, I think, on her belly.

"Awwww, so cute." I purred and the kid's head disappeared back inside again.

The mother kangaroo sighs happily and says.

"Thank you Officer." I didn't do anything.

I smile and purr.

"You welcome... but I didn't do anything."

She shakes her head and kisses her child saying.

"C'mon Roo, say bye to the nice officer." So cute.

The kid looks at me with wide eyes and hides inside the purse... cute.

She laughs and says happily.

"Goodbye officer and thank you."

She turns and jumps away. I then feel Sif's arm passing behind my head and his paw resting on my shoulder as he pushes me closer to him.

He gives me a toothy grin and says teasingly.

"Nice playing the humble card... but where is the criminal?" He finished curiously.

I giggle and purr.

"He outran me and when he noticed that it wasn't money inside the purse he came back and returned the kid. Can you believe it? I thought that he would just toss the kid somewhere."

"I guess that we will have to put him as a purse snatcher instead of a kitnapper on the report." He said raising an eyebrow.

Humn... he looks WAY better... I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"Are you okay now?"

He nods grinning and pulls me even closer to him saying.

"We can patrol a little more before going back to write the report."

I wiggle my whisker and ask curiously.

"What happened? You're like... different now." And cuter.

He chuckles and answers.

"I was having some... problems. I asked a friend for some tips on how to deal with it." Oh...

My ears fall and I look at him purring softly.

"Sif, if you're having problems you can talk to me you know. We are partners."

He smiles and wags his tail saying happily.

"Thanks Doll, I will call you next time." Good.

He hugs me licks my cheek. I hug him and purr happily burying my muzzle on his soft fur.

"Let's go." I purred and we start walking.

.

* * *

.

After an hour we were walking back to our cruiser, still patrolling the streets. Looking out for criminals like…

"HAHAHAHAAHA..." Oh God… that's ridiculously cute kid… and funny. I gotta to give you a few points for the creativity.

Snar turns asking.

"What is wron…" He spots the scene and breaks into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH..."

There's a black horse, with white stripes painted on his body, nervously hitting on a cute zebra girl.

There are a lot of mammals looking at it. The horse boy looks super nervous as he talks with the zebra girl, who can't stop giggling.

Sif keeps laughing and then says.

"That's so dumb. It's never going to work."

I scoff and elbow him playfully.

"I think it's cute." I purred.

Sif chuckles and we keep watching the show. After some time and LOTS of smooth talking the zebra offers one hoof to the horse as hides her face with the other. The horse makes a cute... horsey sound and takes her hoof before they walk away.

He then begin walking back to our cruiser again.

"That was so cute." I purred.

Sif chuckles and shakes his head.

"I can't believe that worked."

I giggle and purr.

"I liked it, it was cute."

Sif looks at me and chuckles asking.

"Really? And what if it was with you?"

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"If someone did it to me and that mammal was not completely hideous and had a nice personality then I think the least I could do would be giving him a kiss."

"Would you really do that?" Sif asked curiously.

I nod and purr.

"If the guy had balls to do something so funny like that then he deserves a reward." I would die of embarrassment though.

Sif then pulls me close to him and asks grinning.

"Whanna bet?" WHAT?!

"Bet?"

His grin grows bigger and he says.

"If I appear with black stripes tomorrow you're going to give me a kiss in the middle of the bull pen."

Is he fucking serious right now? Nah. I giggle and cross my arms purring.

"Okay, but if you don't, then you will have to get all on fours and wear a cute pink collar while I walk you around with a leash." Like a bitch.

His ears lean back a little and he looks at me shocked. He then regains his composure and complains.

"It's not fair, I get humiliated anyway."

I roll my eyes and purr teasingly.

"Poor puppy... want to call the bet off then?"

He shrugs and says.

"No but... maybe if I got a little taste first." What?

He smiles and says.

"To know if the kiss is really worth the effort."

My tail sways and I glare at him saying annoyed.

"Are you serious?" Does he think I'm some cheap slut? I KNOW how to kiss a man.

He nods and I growl.

"Lean down, open your mouth and stick your tongue out and tilt your head to the side a little." I'm gonna show him how much it is worth it.

He looks confused and but does what I asked. I pass my arms around his neck pulling him down and stand on the tip of my toes. He looks at me with a puppy face and I tilt my head to the side before kissing him.

I push my tongue inside his mouth and play with his, feeling his warmth. He then starts lapping against my tongue and I purr a little. He leans over me ands passes his arms around my back and pull me close to him growling a little.

Fuck...I feel a little wet down there and break the kiss. He growls and tries to lick my lips but I place a paw in front of his muzzle and purr teasingly

"It was just a little free taste, remember." He's a good kisser and this is hot an all... but he has to work for it.

He lets me go and keeps looking at me with a pleading puppy face.

I giggle and purr.

"So? Is the kiss worth it?"

Sif takes a few seconds to finally whine averting his gaze shyly.

"It's passable."

Hah... you can lie as much as you want... I can see your tail wagging.

.

* * *

.

After we finished the report, Sif offered me a ride home... such a good wolf... just like a doggy.

He parks in front of my building and I purr.

"Thanks for the ride Sif."

I leave the car and he says.

"See you tomorrow... Doll."

He laughs and I roll my eyes closing the door. Fucking weasel.

After a short walk and a few sets of stairs I grab my keys and unlock the door. As soon as I open it a naked fox comes running and pounces at me, hugging my belly and looking at me with a big toothy grin and bright yellow eyes.

"Welcome home." Ruby said wagging her tail.

Awww... she is so cute. I enter closing the door behind me and purr happily.

"I have a gift for you."

Ruby looks curiously at me and I show her the plastic bag where the collars are. She gasps and looks down shyly.

"You didn't need to do it Kat... we have some money and... you already done so much for us." She said embarrassed.

I kneel and smile as I purr.

"But I wanted to buy it for you."

I grab her collar from the bag and show it to her. A cute pink collar with a red diamond tag.

Ruby's jaw drops and she looks at it wide eyed. I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"The red diamond is supposed to look like a ruby you know... because you are my precious little Ruby." She is so cute.

She then starts crying and waving her paws in front of while tears roll from her eyes. Aww... so cute... she likes it.

I smile and purr.

"Can I...?" I open the collar and gesture to her.

She yips cutely and nods, wagging her tail and wiping a tear from her muzzle. She presents her neck to me and I carefully put the collar on her.

Whoa... I smile and purr.

"You look so beautiful." She is stunning.

She yips and jump onto me, hugging my neck and liking my face. I purr and give her a big lick on the cheek. She nuzzles my neck and then...

"Meaaaauwn, Ruby what are you aaaunn doing?" I moaned as she bit my neck.

She just keeps biting me... it doesn't hurt me but... it is SO kinky. I pick her and put her onto the ground. Ruby looks happily at me and says excited.

"I gotta tell Bro." So cute... she is so happy that she is trembling.

I nod and giggle as she runs away on all fours. Damn... her tail looks so fluffy.

So far so good... both Sif and Ruby LOVED their collars, so I'm pretty sure that Carmine's going to like his too. Now I only need to wait for Jack to come home and see if he will like it or if it's just a dog's thing.

As if he had heard me, the door opens slowly and a tired Jack enters the apartment before slamming it behind him... shit, he doesn't look happy.

Jack stops walking and looks at me with tired eyes and droopy ears. His fur is all messed up and he looks like shit.

"So... tough day?" I purred softly.

I pick him up giving him a hug and he chuckles saying low.

"That wolf is a slave driver." Poor bunny.

He then smiles and says.

"Nice collar... it looks beautiful on you Sweetheart."

"Aww, thanks." I purred before licking him.

Time for his surprise. I smile and whisper into his ears.

"I have something that might cheer you up."

I put him onto the ground and kneel. He grins looking curiously at me and I show him the dark blue collar with a spades tag.

Jack's ears perk up and his nose twitches. He looks shocked at it and then asks a little excited.

"Kat... is that what I think it is?" A collar? Yes.

I nod and he gives me the brightest smile I ever saw on his face. He takes the collar with all the care in the world, as if it was made of crystal or some shit, and then slowly puts it around his neck. He looks so dashing and handsome.

Jack rubs affectively the spades tag and looks at me with a loving expression before giving me a hug. I purr and pull him closer to me, holding him tightly as I stood up.

He kisses me and says happier than I ever saw him.

"I love you Kat." Awwww.

"I love you too Jack." I purred and kissed him.

I can feel his tiny bunny lips pressing against mine. He then breaks the kiss and caresses my cheek and says.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Awwww, so cute

I give him a kiss and purr.

"Me too Jack."

We kiss again and I purr happily. Jack rubs his fingers on the spades tag and grins.

"Now all we have to do is to get rid of the vixen... Ruby." What?

"Why?" I asked shocked.

He looks at me and says.

"She is up to something... I know it." Oh my poor specist bunny.

He then thinks a little.

"But Carmine can stay, he has a nice assssssssssssset... he can cook for us." He said with his nose twitching.

Scrap that... he is not being specist... he is being annoying.

I sigh and say disapprovingly.

"Jack... the twins are looking for a job, they aren't freeloaders. And I'm not letting you throw any of them out."

He opens his mouth wanting to protest but I glare at him. While Jack sighs and nods Ruby comes back dragging a half sleep Carmine by the neck.

Jack then grins widely and says.

"Hey Ruby."

Ruby stops and looks at us confused. Carmine yawns lazily and has his eyes nearly closed. He looks like he doesn't even knows where he is.

Jack then chuckles and says teasingly rubbing his collar.

"Choke on this." Oh God... he is teasing her because he got a gift.

Ruby gives us a puppy face and stares sadly at Jack's collar... so cute.

I roll my eyes and sigh. Jack can be such a kid sometimes, teasing the poor fox.

"She got a collar too Cutie." I purred.

Jack stops laughing.

"Huh?" He looks at me with a blank expression and then looks at Ruby.

Ruby looks surprised for a second and then grins widely. She touches her collar and says happily.

"Yeah, Kat gave me this because I am her Precious." She really is.

"Awww, I'm going to call you like this from now on." I purred happily and Ruby giggled.

Jack then asks low.

"You gave her a collar?" Well DUH.

I nod and purr.

"I bought one for everyone one... you, Precious, Sif and Carmine."

Jack then nods slowly.

"Why did you buy so many?" Ruby asked shocked.

Fuck... so many stupid questions.

"Because I like you guys... you are my friends."

I then give a big lick on Jack's cheek and purr.

"And you're my boyfriend."

Ruby and Jack nod and look at each other silently. SIgh... maybe now they will get along better... I hope at least.

Carmine yawls and asks sleepily.

"So, this is a... friendship... collar?"

"Of course, did you think it was a slave collar?" I purred giggling.

Carmine chuckles and teases.

"In a way... yes." HAR HAR...

I roll my eyes at his dumb joke and pick his collar from the bag.

"You want it or not?"

He nods and I give it to him as he says.

"You're my best friend Kat, of course I will wear it." Awww... so cute.

He puts his collar on and I purr happily.

"Let's see a movie." I want to celebrate.

I sit on the couch, on one of the few places that is not all tore apart, and turn on the tv just in time to catch an action movie midway.

Ruby walks slowly and sits by my side, looking at me with a puppy face. Her big bright yellow eyes pleading. So cut... Jack is also looking at me with pleading eyes... so cute.

I pick Ruby and put her on top of my left thigh and Jack on top of the right one before hugging both of them. They are so soft and furry.

Carmine looks at us grinning and I purr.

"Can you make popcorn?"

"On it."

I pull Jack and Ruby closer to me and purr satisfied... this is the life.


	31. Carmageddon

May 17th 2016

.

* * *

The alarm rings and I nearly break it. I yawl lazily and hug my bunny closer as I drift back to sleep.

Jack yawns and nuzzles my neck just above my collar and says sleepily.

"Want me to go first Sweetheart?" God, I love this bunny.

I nod and purr.

"Can you make some coffee?" Staying up late watching movies was NOT a good idea. Jack sighs and gives me a little kiss before leaving the bed. I yawl lazily and curl in a ball. I really don't want to go to work today.

I feel something climbing on the bed and scratching behind my ears.

"I'm already ready Sweetheart. You can use the bathroom now." Jack said softly.

WHAT?! How? I just spoke with him.

"But you just got up." I want to sleep a little more.

I open my eyes and look at him. Jack looks like he has taken a shower and he is wearing his uniform... sigh... I hate mornings.

He chuckles and says.

"Well, unless you want to call in sick." Sigh...

I nod and reluctantly get out of the bed yawning. We leave the room and I see Ruby waking up, Carmine was not inside the bedroom. She yawns cutely and looks at me rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Kat, hi Jack." She said sleepily before yawing again... cute.

"Hi Precious." I purred.

Jack mutters a weak 'hi' and goes to the kitchen.

I turn and I enter the bathroom closing the door behind me. Then I notice that Ruby is inside the bathroom too. She smiles to me and I say.

"Humn... I'm going to take a shower."

Ruby giggles and says.

"Me too."

My ears lean back and I say.

"But... I'm using the bathroom." If we use it together... it will be a little kinky.

Ruby giggles and rolls her eyes. She then hugs me passing her arms around my hips looking at me with half lidded eyes and saying playful.

"We are girls Kat... no need to be so stiff." Fuck... she is asking for it.

I put my paw on her head and pet her. Damn... all I need to do is pull her and bury her long muzzle on my crotch and... I hear a loud knock on the door and Jack's voice saying.

"Sweetheart, don't take too long, don't want to run late today."

Sigh...

"Okay." I purred as I stopped petting Ruby.

She looks at me with a puppy face and I purr.

"C'mon."

I pick her up and she giggles, wagging her tail as I carry her to the shower.

I turn the water on and we get soaked before I start rubbing our bodies to apply the shampoo. She is so fucking hot. She keeps giggling and squirming cutely... God, she is so soft.

I finish applying the shampoo on Ruby's body and then began working on my own fur. Suddenly I feel something soft rubbing on my legs. Ruby looks up with a big grin as she keeps grinding against my body. Fucking hell... if this vixen keeps teasing me I will fuck her until she ends up in a wheel chair.

Sigh... fuck... I need to control myself. She is just a cute foxy. She doesn't mean to be so cute as she is.

I finish scrubbing myself and I feel the warm water running on my body. After some time I turn off the shower and hear Ruby whining unhappy. I giggle and grab a nearby towel.

After getting dry and inside my uniform I open the bathroom door and leave followed by Ruby. She is wearing a gray t shirt and a normal pair of jeans.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"Are you going out?" They shouldn't walk out there alone... even though the have collars now.

Ruby nods and says excited.

"We are going to look for a job." Aww, so hardworking.

I pick her up and give her a big hug.

"Take care okay." I purred softly.

Ruby smiles and licks my cheek with her warm tongue before hugging me saying happily.

"Don't worry Kat, everything will be fine."

She nuzzles my neck and I walk to the kitchen with her on my arms. Jack is there, with his phone on his paw in front of him, but he isn't looking at his phone. Instead he is staring intensely at something with his ears perked up... damn, he isn't even blinking.

What the fuck is he looking at anyway?

Me and Ruby follow his gaze and see Carmine cooking eggs. He is only wearing an apron and is happily humming a song while wagging his tail and wiggling his ass cutely. As he finishes the song he cracks an eggshell and spills its contents in the frying pan before throwing the shell away and picking another egg and his little song starts again. That's so cute.

I giggle and purr.

"Did you make coffee Car?"

Jack's ears drop and he coughs turning to his phone. Carmine looks at us and says.

"Yeah... ah."

He turns to Jack and says.

"Jack I made those popsicles you asked." Popsicles?

Jack glances at him and his nose twitches as he says low.

"Thanks."

Carmine smiles nodding and turns back to the frying pan. Awww...

I put Ruby on the ground and pick Jack up licking him and purring happily.

"I knew that you guys would end up getting along."

Jack looks at me with his nose twitching, so cute.

"We are getting along just fine. Ain't we Jacky?" Carmine asked playfully.

Jack winced and hugged me burying his face on my neck. So cute, he is hiding his face like a kid.

Ruby then scoffs and looks away. She goes to the fridge, opens the door and asks

"Can I have a popsicle?"

"No." Jack said annoyed.

Sigh, I roll my eyes and nod purring.

"Yes you can Precious."

She giggles happily taking what looks like a strawberry popsicle out of the fridge. She grins looking teasingly at Jack and sinks her teeth into the frozen treat... damn Ruby... that's not how you do it... it was not sexy at all. You need to lick it.

.

* * *

.

As we enter the car I look at the thermal box in front of me and ask Jack.

"Seriously, what are we doing with these popsicles?" I already ate one... I don't want to stuff myself.

Jack drives away and looks smugly at me.

"You're going to find out in a bit Sweetheart." He said happily as he drove to the precinct.

I roll my eyes and lean back on my seat, looking at the buildings that passed. After a while my phone buzzes, receiving a message. I pick it up and read it.

'I hope that you brushed your fangs.'

What?! Who the fuck... ah...

"Hahahah..." Sif you crazy fuck... you better NOT be implying what I think you are.

Jack glances curiously at me.

"What so funny?"

I stop laughing and take a deep breath to calm myself. I giggle a little and purr.

"Sif was teasing me about our stupid bet."

Jack chuckles and asks.

"What did you guys bet?"

I giggle and purr.

"I he wins I give him a kiss but if I win-MOTHERFUCKER!"

Jack nearly lost control of the car and almost gave me a fucking heart attack. He then starts driving slow as a grandma and looks at me shocked with his nose twitching.

I take a deep breath to calm my poor heart and then ask.

"Jack, what the fuck was that?"

"You're going to kiss the wolf?" He asked incredulously.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Only if he wins... weren't you paying attention?" And besides, he might have teased me with that message just to try and make me call the bet off... and I'm not a chicken.

Jack scoffs and says annoyed.

"I WAS! Especially when you said that you were going to kiss that mutt." Awww, he is so CUTE.

I giggle and purr.

"You don't need to be jealous Jack. You know that I love you."

Jack smiles a little and I scratch behind his head purring.

"And even if he wins, it's just a little kiss." And I WILL take a picture of Sif to tease him forever.

We arrive at the precinct parking lot and Jack looks at me with a cute face.

"Just a little kiss, right?" Jack asked low.

I smile and lean closer to him giving him a kiss. We close our eyes and feel each other lips for a long time before breaking the kiss.

I smile and purr.

"A tiny kiss."

He smiles and nods satisfied before getting out of the car. I follow him holding the thermal box on my paw and walk to the precinct. As we get near the precinct's entrance Jack stops and says.

"Okay, here is the deal. You offer them the popsicles and I will pretend to be focused on my phone but instead I will be recording everything." Whaa...

I look at him confused he says.

"There are four popsicles inside, we only need three." Wait... three... oh... OH.

I pick him up with my free paw and lick him purring.

"Jack you cute pervert, I love you."

"I know." He said grinning smugly.

He grabs his phone and we enter the precinct. I walk a little faster than usual to the reception desk.

"Hi Kat, hi Jack." The sexy trio purred when we stopped in front of the desk.

I grin in anticipation of what is coming and purr.

"Hi girls."

"Hi." Jack said as he held his phone at a perfect angle.

They giggle looking at us and one of them asks.

"What's in the box?"

They wiggle their whiskers curiously and I grin purring.

"We made some popsicles to thank you for the cookies that you gave us."

"Aww, thanks guys." Sarah purred.

I put the box in front of them and each picked a popsicle and started licking it as if their lives depended on it.

God, this is even better than how I imagined it. They are wrapping their entire tongues around it and putting the tips in their mouths and tails are standing up so sexily. Fuck... oh fuck... is Sophy putting the whole thing in there? SHE IS! Naughty girl.

After a while they finish their treats and Beth purrs happily.

"Thank you guys. That was delicious." OH yeah it was. I can feel my panties all wet.

Jack then glances up from his phone and says cutely.

"There's still one left... maybe you could share it?" I LOVE YOU!

Sarah picks the popsicle and asks her sisters.

"What do you say?" YES! PLEASE GOD, SAY YES!

Beth nods and Sophy purrs.

"Sure, why not." FUCK YEAH!

While Sophy works the shaft with her BIG tongue, Sarah licks the tip eagerly and Beth rolls her tongue on the base. Jack stopped breathing a while ago and I can't stop myself from giggling.

They lick it like pros and after a disappointingly short time they finish their meal. They grin at us and lick their muzzles sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." One of them purred.

Jack then comes back to life and takes a deep breath saying.

"Sweet... Sweetheart we need to go to the bull pen."

I nod and turn around walking away quickly. When we are in front of the locker room's doors I ask nervously.

"Did you get it?"

Jack breathes heavily and says happily.

"Every single second."

"Send it to me." I purred pleadingly.

Jack chuckles.

"I already send to both our emails, just to be sure."

I pull his head closer to me and kiss him.

"Jack, I need you." I'm wetter than a slut and thrice as horny right now.

Jack looks at me with sad eyes and says downhearted.

"We can't... it's almost time for role call and Wolford is going to nag at me the whole day if I get there late."

Ah... my ears lean back and my shoulders drop a little as I purr sadly.

"Can't we be like... real quick?" I REALLY need it.

A single tear rolls from Jack's eyes and he quickly wipes it before saying sadly.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but we got no time." Sigh.

I hug him and slowly make my way to the bull pen wet, needy and unsatisfied. As we approach the bull pen we hear laughter.

I open the door and the first thing I see when I enter are some other officers laughing at someone.

"AHAHAHA..." I can't fucking believe it.

Sif is sitting in his chair, wagging his tail super fast with a toothy grin so big that he looks like the canine version of Joker.

"AHAHA YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS AHAHA..." I purred between laughs.

His pure snow white fur has black stripes painted all over. It seems that he wanted to win... and I mean that he REALLY wanted to. He painted so many stripes on himself that he looks like a fucking zebra. The other officers also laugh. Nick is laughing hard nearly falling of his seat and Judy is giggling a lot.

Sif then stands up and stops in front of me, he chuckles and says aloud.

"I WON THE BET!"

Jack stiffens and I clean a tear of laughter as I purr.

"Hahah... yeah, yeah you did." I take my phone out and snap a picture of him for future blackmail and then put my phone away.

His tail wags even faster and he says.

"So... my reward?" He looks so funny like this.

I roll my eyes and nod. I put Jack onto the ground and hear Nick asking confused.

"Kitten, what is he talking about?"

I stand up and purr.

"He was talking about this."

I turned to Sif, who was already towering over me with his ears perked up high. I placed my paws on the side of his BIG torso and stood on the tip of my toes. Sif sees this and opens his mouth, leaning down and pushing his muzzle against mine. I close my eyes and kiss him.

Sif's tongue laps against mine and sending shivers down my spine and I purr. Fuck... why does he smell so much better today? He smells so manly and... oh fuck. He passes his muscular arms around me and grabs my back with his big strong paws.

My tongue runs along his, entering his mouth and painting his fangs with my drool. I feel my already dripping pussy getting even wetter and purr loudly as he pushes his big warm wolf tongue down my throat. I pass my arms around him and grab his back pulling myself against his big, wide chest. Fuck... he is so big.

I pull my mouth back a little and gasp for air as I feel his warm breath on my muzzle. He then growls and leans forward again, rolling his tongue hungrily against mine and forcing his way inside my mouth. I purr feeling my pussy tingling and my legs shaking and he takes it as an invitation.

He fiercely slaps one of my butt cheeks making me purr like a whore. Sif then grabs my butt and pulls me closer until my hips hit his. The BIG BAD BULGE inside his pants presses against my dripping pussy and I purr rubbing myself against him. He is so ripped, and his back is so big and hard even though his fur is soft... so hot.

Sif growls and pulls me up, sitting me on top of a table. He then leans over me and thrusts his hips forward grinding his crotch against mine sending shivers up my spine and making me purr madly. I begin rubbing his back and lowering my paws, I stroke his soft, fluffy tail and then grab his butt. Fuck... he has a nice, firm, hot piece of ass... I get wet just thinking about biting it.

He growls even louder and I feel his big, hard body pressing me against the table. My ass is being squashed on the hard wood while he grinds and pushes HIS hard wood against my pussy making me purr curling my toes. Sif then uses his big manly paw to grab and stroke the base of my tail making me shiver and stifle a moan between our kisses.

"Aaawwwnn..."

Fuck, this is so hot... I'm almost... wait... fuck... FUCK! This was supposed to be just a little kiss... damn it.

I put my paws on his wide chest and gently try to push him away. He growls and pulls me closer, my tongue lapping at his while he keeps grinding against me... fuck.

I then push him away a little stronger and this time he reluctantly lets me go. We break the kiss and a line of drool connects our lips.

He pants heavily with his tongue out and wags his striped tail looking at me. I breathe heavily grin pushing him away playfully. Our clothes are wet over our crotches and stick to each other a bit as he steps back and sits at his chair, panting heavily with his big tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I giggle and purr.

"There you go, you naughty dog." Fuck... that was awesome... and embarrassing... but awesome.

I get down from the table and turn around not looking at anyone else before I pick Jack up. I hug him and quickly walk to our chair in the back of the room, using him to hide the wet spot on my pants. That kiss felt so good... fuck that bulge was enormous. He is so tall and big... must be bigger than Nick... no, he can't be that big... but he still must be big as hell, he's a wolf... fuck, he must have a big knot. Damn, if I really needed a break before then I DEFINITIVELY need one now, if my pussy drips just a bit more I'm going to dehydrate.

Sif starts howling and I sit on my chair hugging my cute, soft bunny. Wolford tries to resist but he and another wolf officer that I never spoke with also join on the howl. They are so cute. After a while they stop and Wolford slaps Sif's head… heh.

Suddenly the door slams open and Bogo enters the room shouting.

"ALRIGHT, SILEN..."

He stops and looks suspicious at the silent room, sniffing the air. He then asks confused.

"Did something happen?" I guess he was waiting for that stupid table banging.

Someone whimpers sadly in response to him and then the room gets silent again… it's almost creepy.

Bogo waits for a while before snorting annoyed and walking to the podium. He is about to talk when he looks at Sif. Bogo glares at him but Sif just keeps panting and wagging his tail. Bogo glares for a little longer and then snorts annoyed before looking away and starting handling the assignments.

After a while Jack finally moves a little and takes a deep breath.

"Sweetheart." He asked low with a crackled voice.

He turns to me and looks at me with wide cyan blue eyes. His nose is twitching nonstop and his ears are down.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a little kiss?" He asked breathing heavily.

Oh... my ears lean back and I give him a kitty face as I purr apologetically.

"I guess I got a little lost in the moment there... sorry." If Sif wasn't such a big wolf and a good kisser that wouldn't have happened.

His eyes nearly jump out of their orbits and he says incredulously.

"A little?"

"It's not my fault that I was so horny..." I said defensively.

His jaw trembles a little and I look down in shame but then I notice the cute little bulge in his pants. I smile and purr playfully.

"Did you get hard seeing me and Sif kissing?"

He then freezes for a second and then says weakly.

"No." Naughty bunny.

I giggle and purr.

"Really? Then what's that?"

I point at his pants and he covers his bulge. Jack averts his gaze with his nose twitching cutely and says.

"T-That's because of your smell... don't try to change the subject." It's not THAT smelly.

I wiggle my whisker and say.

"I'm not, I'm just..."

"SAVAGE! GET GOING!" Bogo shouted and we jumped in our seat.

Jack sighs and hops onto the ground saying low.

"We are not done talking about it." Sigh... fuck.

Jack slowly leaves and as he walks away he glares at Sif and passes his finger around his neck... so cute. Jack then follows Wolford and leaves the room.

Bogo didn't notice it and instead just kept glaring at Sif.

"Snarlov... do I really need to ask?" Hah... please don't.

Sif's ears lean back a little and he gives Bogo a cute puppy face, saying apologetically.

"My little niece did it while I was sleeping." Hahah... that's lame as fuck.

Bogo looks at him incredulously and then facehoofs.

"I don't care what happened, just never show up like this again..."

He then glares hard at him and asks angrily.

"Understood?"

Sif whines and nods cutely. Bogo snorts angrily and sighs, turning to leave the room but as soon as he gets to the door he stops and says sternly.

"And Snarlov... DON'T lie to me again." Hahaha, I knew that he wouldn't fall for that.

He then snorts and leaves us alone the room.

Sif looks at me grinning widely and I roll my eyes, standing up and walking to him. I stop in front of him and he wags his tail happily. He has a big puppy face and asks.

"Want to continue from where we stopped?" Well...

He wiggles his eyebrows and I punch him playfully in the arm.

"Oh no you greedy dog. You already got your kiss and you got way too carried away with it." I purred crossing my arms.

He chuckles and teases looking down at the wet spot on my pants.

"I don't think that's a complaint." Fucking dog.

I scoff and say.

"You're not better off either." His crotch has a big wet stain... wait a second... fuck.

I sigh and say.

"We can't patrol like this."

Sif's tail stops wagging for a moment but then gets back at it as he says happily.

"Let's get a spare in the locker's room... you have a spare uniform there, don't you?"

"Yeah... let's go." I purred nodding.

We leave the room and walk quickly to the locker's while trying to avoid the other officers. A quick pants change later I leave the locker room and wait for Sif. A little later the wolf gets out of the male's lockers with a big smug grin on his muzzle.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"What happened?" He looks smug as fuck... he looks a little like Nick.

Sif chuckles as he passes an arm around me and begins walking to the parking lot. I sit behind the wheel and as he gets comfy in his seat Sif chuckles to himself.

I giggle looking at his dumb dog face and purr.

"What's so funny?"

He shakes his head and says grinning.

"I was just thinking... we are going to have lots of fun today Doll." Doll... sigh.

I roll my eyes and start the car, ready for our patrol.

.

* * *

.

I groan loudly and glare at the fucking wolf that jinxed our patrol.

"We are going to have lots of fun today." I hissed.

Sif gives me a puppy face and whines.

"Sorry Kat."

He keeps looking at me with that cute striped face of his. I sigh and say.

"That's okay Sif."

I lean back in my seat and keep watching the mammals walking on the street. We spent more than three hours on the car because every time that Sif steps outside someone starts laughing and pointing at him. It was funny at first but then it just got annoying so we holed up inside the car and decided to sit tight for today's patrol.

We spend a few more minutes in an agonizing boredom and I say.

"Fuck it, let's go have lunch." Our lunch break is just half an hour away.

"We can kiss again." Sif said absent minded.

I shake my head and purr.

"Nah, I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse." Or three.

I start the car and he nods with a sad puppy face then his ears perk up and he says confused.

"You mean eat like a horse right?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." I purred driving away.

After driving for a while I stop in a red light and Sif asks sadly.

"Are we going to the same Bug Burga from every time?"

"Yep." I purred happily and he groaned.

He thinks for a while and then says.

"How about this... " He leans closer to me and puts a paw on my knee, he then runs his paw up on my thigh, sending shivers up my spine. His paw slowly reaches the middle of my legs and then he starts rubbing my pussy.

I start getting wet and say shocked.

"Sif, what are you doing?" This is wrong... and fucking hot… and wrong as fuck.

He grins and says with a hungry look on his face.

"If we eat somewhere else today then... I could kiss you and we could continue from where we stopped earlier... so what do you say?" NO, NO, NO! Fuck, this is so wrong... we can't... we can't do it… its wrong.

I breathe heavily and look at him. His big brown eyes looking at the street instead of me... wait… what the fuck? I follow his gaze and see a small ass car, the size of a shoe box, slowly driving past the pedestrian crossing line in front of us in a straight line.

We watch it go and I ask.

"Isn't... the light red?" That car is small as fuck… like, maybe it's smaller than a shoebox.

Just as the shoe box car gets on the middle of the crossroad a normal sized gray car driving very fast runs over it and spins out of control as if it had hit a banana peel.

"Fuck." Sif and I cursed together... jinx.

The spinning gray car gets out of our field of view and we hear a very loud crashing noise, several horns and some screams... FUCK!

I turn on the sirens and carefully drive to the local of the accident, taking care not to make it an even bigger one while Sif picks the radio and calls for another car and ambulances.

I turn to the next street and we see the shit show.

The gray car smashed in the front side of a truck. The front of the car got stuck in the truck and I can already feel from here the delicious smell of blood making me even hungrier than before.

I park the car at a safe distance from the crash and Sif says.

"The ambulances will be here in seven… eight minutes tops." Great, because they are totally going to be alive by then.

We leave the cruiser and I ask looking at the vehicles.

"Isn't it going to explode?" And roast whatever is in there.

"Explode? I don't think so." Sif said looking at the crash.

Ah, they don't use gasoline, I forgot about that. Electric cars and all that hippie shit.

Like every accident, suicide, murder, robbery or anything that's slightly bigger than a granny tripping on the street, soon people appear to look at it… like a bunch of crows circling a corpse.

One giraffe tries to get closer and Sif snarls.

"Hey step back." Good wolfy.

The giraffe nods and then leans down, using her long ass neck to try to get a closer look at crash. Sif and I groan and I growl loudly.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I ARREST YOUR ASS!"

The giraffe scoffs and leaves saying annoyed.

"I was just trying to take a look." Fucking teenagers.

Sif walks closer to me and some of the mammals that started gathering there stopped looking at the crash and stared at him instead… hah, a striped wolf is better than a car crash.

He ignores them and gestures for me to follow him.

"We have to see if there's anyone there that can be moved." He said looking at the crash with his ears down.

I follow him and purr.

"I don't have much experience with this stuff." I normally took care of violent crimes and non official interrogations.

He nods and we approach the gray car. The trunk opened due to the force of the crash and there are several bags of groceries either inside it or fallen on the street. I look through the cracked windows and sigh. There's no one sitting in the back… and that sucks because the front is all fucked up.

Sif's ears, tail and shoulders fall as he looks at the front of the car with a horrified expression. I take a look at the front seats and my stomach turns and grumbles while my mouth gets wet. There are two deer in the front seat… or at least what's left of them.

By the broken toy near what's left of its hoof it looks like it must've been a kid… fuck. He, or she, wasn't wearing a seatbelt and got turned into minced meat. The kid's body got thrown onto the windshield and into the mangled steel of the truck's front. The kid is all messed up and only some parts of its body are still "intact". It's blood and guts got spilled all over the passenger's seat and the other victim. Fuck, that's such a waste… it looks so tasty and smells so nice… my stomach can't stop rumbling.

The other victim is a large buck sitting at the driver's seat. He has chunk of metal big as fuck stabbing his chest. Apparently it first pierced his stomach and then got dislocated to his chest, leaving a large gaping hole on his belly. The poor fucker… his insides slipped out of his body through the hole on his belly. Fuck… he looks and smells SOOOO TASTY. I feel my mouth watering. I bet I could make a killer sandwich with the guts he spilled over there.

His antlers are all cracked and his face is…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

I laugh so hard that I feel my stomach hurting. Sif looks horrified at me and asks shocked.

"Kat… what are you laughing at?"

I point at the buck's face and purr between laughs.

"Hahah look at his face hahah, his eyes are so funny."

I wipe a tear of laughter and purr.

"He has that 'Deer in the headlights' look in his face."

Sif slowly turns his muzzle and looks at the buck. I giggle a little and then he steps away from the car… gagging and hunching down, leaning on his knees. He starts gagging more violently and I walk closer to him purring worried.

"Sif, are you alrigh…"

He opens his mouth and throws up… poor thing. I slowly pat his back and purr.

"There, throw it all up."

He keeps throwing up and I really REALLY hope that he doesn't try to eat his own vomit… that would be disgusting.

He then stops and pants heavily. He looks shocked at me and asks angrily.

"Kat… what's wrong with you?"

My ears lean back and my tail sways. Wrong? What… what does he mean with that? I'm fine… I'm alright… he is the one that's throwing up. There is nothing wrong with me.

We hear a loud groan and we turn to see the truck driver waking up. We quickly approach the truck while avoiding the broken shards of glass on the ground.

The warthog truck driver groans a little and looks at us confused when he asks weakly.

"What… happened?"

"Sir, you just been in a car crash, please don't move." I purred as softly as possible not to scare him.

He looks scared but thankfully he stays put. Sif carefully opens the door and we start removing the warthog from his seat. After a while we manage to get him out of there and carry him to a safe location nearby. We lay the lucky fucker on the ground and he groans a little. He came out with some cuts and bruises but nothing too bad.

I look at Sif and my ears lean down. He still has a sour look on his face. He glances at me and says.

"Can you keep the curious ones away…while I take care of him." He doesn't sound happy.

He then turns his back at me and keeps fussing over the warthog. My ears lean down a little and I nod.

Is he mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong… I'm not happy that those guys died but the buck's face WAS funny. Some curious mammals try to walk closer to the crash and I growl in their direction scaring them off.

Fuck, I'm hungry as hell. An otter with a camera tries to run past me but I grab the piece of shit. I hold him in front of me and growl at the bastard. The otter gulps and I throw him away. He had a nice looking camera, he's probably a reporter… I HATE reporters.

Sigh… so hungry… I keep glaring at any idiot that tries to get close to the crash and then I hear the sirens.

Another police cruiser appears and two bear officers walk out of it. A few moments later an ambulance stops near us and a few goat paramedics start running around treating the injured warthog.

I see Sif talking with the two bear officers and I decide to join in… maybe they're talking about lunch. I walk closer to them and hear Sif say.

"… and there's the more or less rodent sized car that caused the accident, we haven't found this one yet." Oh yeah… I forgot about that mini car.

I stop in front of them and the three look at me. Sif's ears lean back and his tail is tucked between his legs as he quickly averts his gaze. My ears lean back and I wiggle my whiskers giving Sif the cutest kitty face ever but he still doesn't look at me. But… is he really mad? Maybe he is just hungry.

The bears just look sympathetically at me.

"Guys, can I get a fifteen minute break?" I purred hopeful with a kitty face.

The polar bear and the grizzly bear look at each other and the grizzly says.

"Sure kiddo, get some time to clear your head." Sure but… I don't smoke weed.

I smile and purr.

"Thanks."

As I turn and walk away I hear the bear saying.

"This is not something that a rookie should've seen, poor girl." Hah, I've seen way worse.

I enter my cruiser and quickly drive away, after a few minutes I get to my destination.

"Welcome to Bug-Burga. May I take your order please?" The voice in the microphone said.

I grin and purr.

"Two grasshoppers deluxe please."

I drive to the next stop and wait for my orders. Two minutes later I pay two coupons and drive away with my burgers. Sif is not REALLY mad at me. He is just grumpy because he's hungry, all he needs is some food and he will be wagging his tail nonstop.

I drive back and park near the car crash. There's already a safety line preventing mammals to walk closer. I grab the bag with the burgers and exit the cruiser. Sif and the two bears are still on the same place. I lean down, pass below the line and walk into their direction.

They are just staring at the mammals that are taking pictures of the mess for the records collecting blood samples. I stop behind them and purr softly.

"Hey."

The three turn back and my ears lean down, they don't look happy. I take one of the burgers from the bag and offer the bag to Sif giving him my best kitty face purring softly.

"I got you lunch."

The three look at me with their jaws dropped. The grizzly bear then asks confused.

"Lunch?"

I nod and purr with my kitty face still on.

"I didn't get anything for you, this is for him." I'm not a charity service.

They just stare at me and then Sif says shocked.

"Lunch? Kat… how can you think about food right now?" More like how can I NOT think about food right now.

My ears lean back a little more and I purr.

"I was hungry…" I offer him the bag again and purr.

"I got you a grasshopper deluxe."

His jaw quivers a little and he says.

"KAT! I don't want it." But… but…

I look sadly at the bag and say low.

"But I got it for you." I don't want to throw food out and I can't eat two.

He puts his paws on his head and says angrily.

"By the moon… WHAT makes you think that I would want to eat right now?"

"If you don't want it you don't have to be a fucking asshole." I said hurt.

I start walking away and then stop, turning to him and saying angrily.

"And I'm going to eat this… jerk." I treat him nice and he acts like an asshole… I'm never buying him food again.

Sif's ears leaned back so much that they disappeared behind his head and his tail is tucked between his legs. The polar bear glares at Sif and growls something before giving him a little slap in the head making him whine… good.

I walk back to the cruiser and store my extra burger inside before going back to the crash site. That fucking bitch… I take a bite of my delicious burger and glare at the ungrateful wolf standing far away... not hungry… fuck you then.

I sigh and take another bite. But just then someone passes below the safety line and runs into the direction of the destroyed gray car. Fuck! I start walking in the direction of the intruder while chewing my food.

The doe wearing a blue dress stops looking at the destroyed car in front of her starts screaming and crying loudly. I stop by her side and gulp down my food before saying.

"Ma'am, you can't stay here, I will need you to follow me." Sigh… today is sucking so much.

She ignores me and keeps crying looking at the car and that's when it hits me. She must be the mother of the kid that died there.

One of the biohazard technicians touches the body of the dead buck to get a better angle at a shot and then the doe cries loudly.

"NO! THAT'S MY LEONARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Fuck.

She tries to run in their direction and I grab her shoulder, holding her in place. I can't have a despaired wife running around.

"THEY ARE HURTING HIM! PLEASE OFFICER, THEY ARE HURTING HIM!" She cried hurting my ears.

That's so sad… she looks so cute. Sigh… I pull her in the direction of the ambulance and she keeps screaming.

"PLEASE! HE WAS JUST DOING A GROCERY RUN WITH OUR SON!" Sigh…

We arrive at ambulance's back and I look at her cute brown eyes overflowing with tears. She's breathing heavily and says despairingly.

"Please… he is a good mammal… please don't arrest him… please." Oh my God… that's so sad.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

"Don't worry, we won't arrest him because they are both dead… hah roadkill... sorry, that wasn't funny." It was!

She looks at me crying with wide eyes. Fuck, she is so cute… and sad. I smile and wiggle my whiskers purring softly.

"Look, just eat a little and try to calm down okay. Just try to not think about it." As long as she doesn't think about it then it will be fine.

I take a bite of my burger and offer her the rest of it since I have a spare one.

She just stops crying but doesn't look at the burger. Instead she just falls with her ass on the ground and looks down at her hooves. A paramedic goat comes with a blanket and covers her gently giving me a weird goaty look shaking his head… creep.

I then hear the car and the truck being moved away to clear the road. I approach the polar bear officer and ask.

"Are they already finished?" That was fast.

I take a final bite of my burger and nod. The polar bear sighs and says.

"We found the small sized car… it was in the name of Joey Gnawinton, a lemming that was way too old to be driving." Fuck, he took two young lives today.

He then pinches the bridge of his muzzle and says.

"You and Snarlov can go and write the report for this… we will take care of the rest." Sigh… I hate reports.

I nod and walk back to the cruiser, sitting behind the wheel. Sif is seating on the passenger's seat looking at me with a puppy face and ears leaned down. I'm not hungry and I'm not throwing that burger away… he is going to eat that even if I have to stuff it down his fucking throat.

I look at the Bug-Burga bag and then glare at him growling.

"Eat." I tried being nice and he was an asshole.

He averts his gaze and grabs the burger from the bag before eating it.

I start the car and drive back to the precinct.

.

* * *

.

We spend the next hours in silence writing the reports. I could have finished it faster but I don't give a fuck... today sucked.

I stand up and grab my report.

"Kat." I hear Sif saying sadly.

I turn to look at him. He has a sad puppy face and keeps rubbing his paws together nervously. I cross my arms and my tail sways angrily. He then says sadly.

"Sorry Kat." He looks so cute and… NO!

"You were an asshole." I hissed.

He looks sadly at me and sniffs… so cute. He then whines.

"I'm sorry Kat… I shouldn't have snapped at you like that... but I got freaked out… you were taking their deaths as if it was nothing." Ah… that's why he was so mad… poor naïve wolf.

I sigh and purr.

"Come here."

I open my arms and give him a big hug purring.

"Sif, I've seen worse… you shouldn't think too much about stuff like that. You will get depressed and end up trying to kill yourself. I've seen it happen before." It's not funny.

I hug him harder and sigh before apologizing.

"And I'm sorry Sif. I thought that you were used to death too." Sometimes I forget that they are just cute naive animals.

I look into his big brown eyes and purr softly.

"Just don't think about it, okay?"

"I don't know if I can Kat." He said sadly.

I give him a kitty face and purr.

"Can you try… for me?"

He looks at me for some time and then nods hugging me back… good wolfy. I bury my muzzle on his furry neck, take a deep breath and purr softly.

"Can you forgive me?" I should have let him in the car… he shouldn't have seen that gory stuff.

He nuzzles my head with his chin and wags his tail saying a little happier.

"Only if you forgive me too Kat." Awww.

I lick his cheek and purr.

"Sure."

He smiles cutely and leans down giving me a kiss. I step back and say.

"You only get the bet reward once Sif." Greedy dog… trying to pull a fast one on me.

He chuckles nervously and says.

"Sorry… humn… want to take the reports to Bogo?"

"Sure." I purred happily.

We walk to Bogo's office and knock at the door, after a few moments we hear a tired 'Come in' and enter inside.

Bogo looks exhausted, his eyes seem tired. He sighs looking at us and says calmly.

"Sit." Shit… that's never good.

We sit on the chairs in front of him and I put our reports on his table purring.

"The reports for the day Chief."

He looks at the files and then at me with a shocked expression. He then pinches the bridge of his muzzle and say softly… as softly as he can actually.

"How are you two… feeling?"

"Good." I purred happily.

Sif and Bogo look at me and Sif then says.

"I'm not." Poor wolfy… so cute.

Bogo nods and says.

"You two can see the psychiatrist to talk about it… you can take a day off if you want."

What?! I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"I don't want to go to the shrink, I'm fine… and I don't need a day off too."

Bogo looks surprised at me. Sif sighs and scratches the back of his neck saying.

"I don't need a day off too… but I would like to see the psychiatrist."

I place a paw on his arm and look worried at him. Sif… you don't need a doctor… you just need to forget about it.

Bogo nods slowly and then says.

"One last thing."

I look curiously at him and he sighs before saying awkwardly.

"Rider… I received a… very unusual complaint that… your inappropriate behavior have been making the workplace unbearable and is distracting my officers from their work." WHAT!

"What behavior?" I hissed angrily.

Sif starts coughing and Bogo looks awkwardly at me before saying.

"It's… I've never heard a complaint like that so… humn…"

"What behavior?" I repeated myself growling.

Bogo fidgets with his hooves and says embarrassed.

"Humn… by her… or his words… you're a… 'Sexual deviant that shouldn't be on the force'… and that… you're breaking the male officers." What the fuck?! I'm not doing shit!

I bare my fangs and growl.

"WHO WAS THE FUCKER THAT SAID THAT?!" I'm going to skewer the bastard alive.

Bogo averts his gaze from me and looks even more embarrassed at Sif. He then asks.

"Humn… Snarlov."

Sif stops coughing and says nervously.

"Yes Chief?"

"SERIOUSLY… WHO WAS IT?!" I growled.

Bogo taps his hooves on his table and says quickly.

"Do you feel that Rider is doing what the complaint stated?"

Sif shakes his head.

"No chief."

I scoff and hiss.

"CHIEF! Who said it?"

Bogo then nods and looks at his files saying.

"Okay, you're dismissed."

I give him a kitty face and ask.

"Who complained about me?" He is going to ignore me? Are they really going to ignore me?

Sif stands up and passes an arm around me, ushering me to leave as he says.

"Let's go Kat." But… but…

Bogo glances up and then looks down at his files again trying to look busy… MOTHERFUCKER.

We leave the office and Sif closes the door behind me. I look at him and growl angrily.

"Can you believe it? Someone complained about me." They told on me to Bogo… is this the fifth grade?

Sif looks around nervously and then grins sheepishly at me.

"Kat... humn. Just don't think about it remember?"

Sigh… fuck… if I ever find the bastard… fuck!

"Okay." I said nodding.

But it still sucks though. Sif passes an arm around me pulling me closer to his big furry body and says.

"C'mon Doll. I will give you a ride home."

I roll my eyes and snuggle on him while we start walking to the parking lot… so comfy. We walk down the stairs and past the hallways, arriving at the parking lot and I purr.

"You don't need to give me a ride every day, you know. I can run home."

He shrugs saying.

"It's not a problem. I'm just helping my partner."

"Then you better not ask anything for it then." Ruby said.

Wait… Ruby? We turn and see the cute vixen looking at us with a grin. I pick her up and hug her purring.

"Precious, what are you doing here?" She's so soft.

She giggles and wags her tail.

"I was… looking for a job nearby and though that I could surprise you."

Sif then asks annoyed.

"How did you get in here?"

Ruby snuggles on my chest and grins as she teases.

"It's a secret." So cute.

Sif scoffs and I purr.

"Where's Carmine?"

"He went home earlier with some groceries." She purred.

Sif unlocks his car and I sit on the passenger's seat with Ruby on my lap. Sif gets behind the wheel and Ruby jokes.

"C'mon, take us home… chop chop." Awww, so cute.

Ruby gives him a toothy grin and Sif growls starting the car… so cute.

Sif drives away and I purr.

"So Precious, got any luck with the job search?"

She snuggles on my chest and says a little down.

"No… but I got some pocket money that some friends owed me."

I hug her and lick her cheek purring.

"Don't worry Ruby, a cutie like you will find a job in no time." She would be perfect as a receptionist or a secretary… she is so cute.

Ruby bites my arm playfully a few times and then asks.

"How was your day?"

"It sucked." I purred.

Sif's ears lean down and I pet his arm a little to cheer him up. Ruby then hugs my arm and pulls it closer to her and away from Sif, snuggling on it… so soft and cute. I pet her and she asks.

"What happened?" Poor thing… I can't tell her… she will be traumatized.

I hug her closer to me and say.

"A family of deer got fucked today."

"Good." Ruby said scoffing.

Sif snarls a little and says angrily.

"WHAT?!"

Ruby glares at him and snarls.

"I said good."

Sif looks at her and I growl.

"EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!" I DON'T want to end up like that dead buck.

Sif mumbles an apology and gets back to driving. Okay… now back to the vixen. I look at Ruby and say.

"Ruby, that's not cool. Those poor deer's got really fucked over."

She scoffs cutely and says.

"So what… they are prey." Well… she said 'prey' with the same disgust I say 'Jar Jar' so I'm pretty sure what the problem is.

I lick her head and purr.

"Precious… what do you have against prey?"

She looks at me with a 'are you serious' face and says.

"It's more what do they have against US! Everything is our fault and we always get beaten for it and when a prey does something wrong they get away with it. The cops always treat them better than us." Oh… I heard this before… just slightly different.

"That's not true." Sif said defensively.

"Yeah it is." Ruby retorted cutely… kids.

I pet her and purr softly.

"But I'm a cop too."

She rubs her chin on my chest and hugs me saying happily.

"But you're not like them… you're a good cop Kat." Awww.

I lick her face and she snuggles closer to my muzzle giving me a warm smile. She looks at me with her big bright yellow eyes and says.

"The others are the bad ones. They muzzle us and beat us up without any reason… but you didn't… you stood up for us… you were the only one that has ever been kind to us… you're the only cop I trust Kat." Awwww, you're going to make me blush.

She places a paw on my cheek and gently rubs it. She then licks my mouth and looks at me with big foxy eyes… so cute.

I purr and lick her muzzle. Sif then starts coughing violently like a cigarette addict when his lungs finally give up on them. I give him some taps on the back to make him better and turn to Ruby again.

"But Precious… what about Jack, he is a cop too and he is prey."

She looks at me with a puppy face for some time and then says low.

"He doesn't like me very much… but he is nice to us and Bro and him are getting along… and he haven't kicked us out… yet… he is cool too… I guess." Aww.

I give her a big hug and purr.

"See… there is good prey out there."

She scoffs and snuggles on my chest… so cute. But I will have to talk this out with her later, this disliking prey thing.

Snar parks in front of our building and I purr.

"Thanks Sif, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ruby said giving him a toothy grin.

Sif gives a toothy grin to her too and then says.

"Good night Doll, see you tomorrow."

"Night." I purred leaving the car.

.

* * *

.

I open the door to our apartment and hear loud whining noises coming from my room, it looks like Carmine. Fuck! Ruby and I run into the direction of the whining and when we get to the room both of us freeze.

Ruby covers her muzzle in shock and looks horrified at the scene unfolding in front of her. My ears perk up and my mouth salivates. I thought that he would be hurt… but… but I never imagined anything this… this hot.

Jack and Carmine are on my bed… with no clothes. Jack is holding Carmine's arms on his foxy back, while he thrusts his hips vigorously against the fox deliciously tight ass. Carmine is biting a pillow and whining loudly while he pushes his butt against Jack's manhood, his tail swinging wildly to his side as he wiggles his ass on Jack's dick… fuck, I'm getting wet… this is so fucking hot… but… but they are doing it… behind my back… BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK!

Carmine keeps whining and then sees us. He looks at my bared fangs and freezes not stops making a sound. Jack then laughs triumphantly and but then looks confused at Carmine. He follows the fox gaze and freezes when he sees us.

I then roar.

"JACK! YOU TWO ARE FUCKING!" These bastards, they are doing it behind my back.

Jack looks horrified at me and says nervously.

"Sweetheart…"

"DON'T SWEETHEART ME! YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX AND YOU DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! THAT'S SELFISH AS FUCK!" I could be watching from the beginning... assholes.

Carmine and Jack look wide eyed at me and then Carmine says nervously.

"NO! This is not what is happening here."

"Then why was Jack riding your ass?" I hissed.

"NO!" Carmine shouted.

He then starts squirms until he gets away from Jack. He stands up, with his tail tucked between his legs covering his junk. He looks nervously at me and says.

"Kat… we were NOT fucking."

I cross my arms and purr.

"Oh really? Then why is Jack hard as steel like that?"

Jack looks confused, he then looks down and sees his raging erection and clumsily tries to cover it with his paws… cute.

"Bro." Ruby said in a nearly crying voice.

Carmine looks horrified from us to Jack.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed.

Jack breathes heavily and says nervously.

"You were squirming too strongly." Sexily! Squirming sexily.

Carmine's mouth trembles for a while and then he screams.

"DUDE! THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" He looks so nervous… poor fox.

Jack looks despaired at us and then back to Carmine.

"Y-you are hard too."He accused despaired.

Carmine glares furious at him and screams.

"I'M NOT!" This is soooo hot... now they just need to fight and make out.

I giggle and grin.

"Then why are you covering yourself?" I purred playfully.

Carmine's jaw drops and he lets out a low whine. He looks around horrified, staring into everyone's eyes before saying serious.

"I'm NOT gay." Aww.

I wiggle my whisker and purr.

"Car, sweetie. I'm not judging you. I think it's hot a fuck that you and Jack ar…"

"I AM NOT GAY!" He screamed angrily with teary eyes.

Poor fox. Carmine walks awkwardly with his tail still covering his privates and reaches for something under the bed. He then pulls out… OH NO!

Carmine holds that disgusting thing on his paws and says.

"I found this under the bed when I was cleaning. I asked Jack if Sis could have it since no one was using it and he got mad trying to throw me out of the room." Oh fuck Jack… I told you that that sex toy would bring trouble.

"Awwww." Ruby said making a puppy face.

She runs and grabs the stuffed tiger out of Carmine's paws. She looks at it as if it was a treasure and hugs it wagging her tail… so disgusting.

She then licks Carmine's cheek and says excited.

"Thanks Bro." If she had licked the tiger I would have vomited way more than Sif did.

"Ruby, just throw that filthy thing away." I said gagging.

She shakes her head vigorously and says.

"Please Kat, can I have it?" God…that thing must be like… eighty percent rabbit sperm by now.

Carmine is looking smugly at her, proud that she liked his "gift"… eww. I glare at Jack and the striped bastard just averts his gaze… sigh.

My tail sways and I say annoyed.

"Ruby, seriously put that thing down." For the love of god, just drop that.

She looks at me with a puppy face and whines.

"Why?" Sigh… fuck you Jack.

I grin sheepshly and say embarrassed.

"Because that stuffed tiger is a sex toy… before Jack and I got together he would fuck that thing every time he was horny… and he was horny all the fucking time, right Jack?"

The twins freeze and their jaws drop. Then Ruby throws the filthy toy away and both the foxes start freaking out.

"DUDE! What is wrong with you?" Carmine said waving his paws.

"Eww, I need a bath." Ruby whined with some tears on her eyes… poor thing.

"Me too." Carmine said.

The twins then run past me and out of the bedroom entering the bathroom.

I sigh and close the door.

"I said that that toy would bring trouble." I purred feeling a little satisfaction of getting to be that 'I told you so' asshole.

Jack averts his gaze embarrassed and says low.

"I tried to get him out so that I could hide her better… but it was too hard to do it without hurting him." Awwww, so sweet.

I start taking my clothes off and purr.

"Well, you can take care of this shit later."

I throw my shirt on the ground and start taking my pants off purring.

"I need you to take care of me now." I REALLY need it.

His ears perk up and he looks at me with his nose twitching. I throw my panties away and giggle rubbing a paw on my wet pussy. He smiles brightly but then looks annoyed at me.

"Sweetheart I want to talk to you." He said serious and sat on the bed.

Okay… I sit by his side with my legs crossed and look at him. Jack stares at my thighs for a while and then takes a deep breath. He is so cute, I pet his back and purr.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Cutie?" I just want to fuck… I've been waiting for action all day long… I was teased all day long... I NEED relief.

His ears drop and he asks bitterly.

"You love me… right?" Where did this came from?

"Of course I love you Jack." I purred.

He looks sadly at me and says hurt.

"Then why did you kiss that wolf, no… you nearly fucked that wolf in front of me Kat… and now you thought that I was cheating on you." Ah.

His nose twitches cutely and I purr.

"Jack, I lost the bet with Sif, you know it. And yes, I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed the kiss, Sif is a good kisser and yes he is good looking, but it was just a kiss."

I lean down and lick his head. I gently rub his back and purr.

"I'm never going to abandon you… for anyone. You're my bunny"

He smiles a little and I purr.

"And about you and Carmine… I got mad because I thought you two were having fun and didn't invite me."

"WHY would you think I would… with another male?" Jack asked disgusted.

I grin and purr happily.

"Because it's hot as fuck."

Jack scoffs and says.

"That's sick." Oh Jack…

"Really? Then what about the triplets? What if you walked here and found me lying on the bed with the four of them." That would be awesome.

His ears perk up a little and I keep rubbing his back as I purr.

"I'm purring and they are licking me all over with their big rough tongues."

He starts breathing heavily and I see his dick getting hard again. I giggle and lick his neck.

"And we all say 'We need you Jack'." I purred making him shiver.

I giggle and kiss him… foreplay is over.


	32. Prepare for trouble AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick saves Judy's life in this chapter four times and nearly kills her once.

May 17th 2016

.

* * *

.

My alarm rings and I wake up yawning. After some stretches I leave my apartment and go to the shared bathroom before any of my neighbors decide to lock themselves inside it the entire morning... again. Selfish oryxes, no one takes four hours to polish a horn, specially with someone else to help.

I take a warm shower before getting back to my apartment. I put my uniform on and turn to get my wallet and bike keys. My ears drop as I see the picture that Nick and I took on his graduation day standing on the table.

He looked so charming and happy in his uniform... he was always so cool... sigh... but now... now he is a pervert and it's all Kat's fault. If only I had left her in the woods when I first met her... sigh, I'm a terrible mammal for thinking that, aren't I? If only she wasn't soo... frustrating to deal with.

Someone knocks on my door and then I hear.

"Open up Carrots." Nick said playfully.

Sigh... great, the pervert is here. Nick then chuckles and teases.

"Caaaaroooots... I know you're in there." Damn it.

I sigh and open the door glaring at the happy pervert in front of me. Nick is in his uniform grinning at me with his arms behind his back.

"Morning Carrots."

I roll my eyes and groan.

"What you're doing here Nick?" He never wakes up this early.

He grins even more and says with mock hurt.

"Aren't you happy that I'm visiting you Carrots?" Silly fox.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"You're never up this early without a shady reason Nick." Especially now that he is always tired from his… nightly adventures with his whore.

Nick chuckles and sighs before saying seriously.

"I came here to apologize, Carrots." Apologizing? Then he got rid of that tigress?

My ears perk up and he shows me what he was holding behind his back. He offers me a white box and says.

"I know that you're mad at me lately, despite of what you say… and I can't live like this anymore." Aww… Nick.

He opens the box and I see several chocolate candies inside… some half eaten… figures. He then looks at me and smiles brightly. He looks happy… as happy as he was when he graduated.

"So Carrots… can your forgive me?"

"YES!" I shouted.

I grin and pull him into a hug. Nick nearly drops the box and then looks at me scoffing.

"These were very expensive Fluff." I don't care… MY FRIEND IS BACK!

I giggle and break the hug saying happily.

"Want to come in Slick? We can eat some of the chocolate and then go to work."

Nick enters my apartment chuckling and sits on the bed, opening the chocolate box.

"I bought this at a chocolate store… run by a chocolate brown bunny… can you believe it?" Nick said chuckling.

I giggle and sit by his side and say.

"Then they must be great then."

"I had some earlier just to make sure… they are passable." Nick said tossing a few of them on his mouth.

I giggle and try one of the sweets… wow.

"It's good." I said before eating another one. It's sweet but not too sweet. It also has a strange taste mixed within it… I don't know what this is but it's awesome.

Nick chuckles and teases.

"It's not THAT good, it was made by a bunny… but if a fox had made these… HAH, then you would see what real chocolate is."

I roll my eyes and punch his arm playfully as I tease.

"Then why didn't you cook some instead of buying it?" It's probably because he was lazy.

Nick shrugs and eats some more saying.

"I was tired." Hah, I knew it.

He eats a few more chocolates and I… wait.

"NICK! You're eating all of them." I said slapping his paw away before he could grab another sweet.

Nick lets out a theatrical whine and rubs his paw giving me a hurt look. I roll my eyes and giggle before eating a candy.

"This is all going to your waist, you're going to get as big as a ." Nick said teasingly.

"DUMB FOX!" I said punching his arm.

Nick laughs aloud and I scoff annoyed, I'm fit and he knows it… and I exercise regularly.

Nick sighs and asks.

"We are cool now… right Carrots?"

I nod and take another candy.

"I already said that I forgive you Nick."

Nick sighs and says relieved.

"I just had to make sure Carrots. You just got mad at me one day out of nowhere…" I will always forgive you Ni… out of nowhere?

Nick chuckles and shakes his head as he says.

"I'm glad this worked out." Worked out… why wouldn't if… oh no.

"Nick… do you KNOW why I was mad at you?" I asked seriously.

He chuckles a little and then looks nervously at me. He chuckles a little more and says weakly.

"No." DAMN IT! Wait…

"NICK! ARE YOU TRYING TO BRIBE ME WITH CHOCOLATES?!" I asked angrily.

Nick pulls the collar of his shirt and chuckles nervously and says.

"Since I succeeded then technically I'm not trying anymore." This dumb fox.

"Oooohhh no… he didn't… whip his tail, Meter Maid." Pronk said from the other side of the wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PRONK!" I shouted to the nosy neighbor and turned to Nick.

I stand up and glare at him.

"NICK! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

His ears lean back and he says despairingly.

"What more do you want from me Carrots? I already gave you chocolates." This fucking idiot.

I point a finger at him and poke his chest saying sternly.

"What I want Nick, is for you to throw that… that monstrosity you bought at that evil store in the trash and for you to act like a decent mammal again."

Nick looks horrified at me and says in disbelief.

"You want for me to throw Kittwo out?" Kit… two…

I look shocked at him and say.

"YOU GAVE THAT FUCKING THING A NAME?!" That is… that is…

Nick scoffs and crosses his arms looking at me with a scowl. He then says annoyed.

"Carrots, I thought that you had a reason to be mad at me." I have more than one reason you pervert.

Nick stands up too and asks annoyed.

"Why are you so mad about Kittwo?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT THING IS DISGUSTING NICK! DISTURBING, WICKED, PERVERTED AND VILE… YOU SHOULD BE MOVING ON FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I pleaded grabbing my ears.

Nick looks shocked at me and says.

"But I MOVED ON Carrots."

My jaw nearly hangs out of the absurdity he is saying.

"HOW IS FUCKING A FAKE TIGRESS MOVING ON?!"

Nick looks at me shocked for a long time and then starts laughing. I tap my foot against the floor and say.

"NICK! This isn't funny!"

Nick stops laughing and looks at me smiling. He sighs and says.

"Fluff, just because I have Kittwo to help me get rid of some steam it doesn't mean that I not in the game anymore." The… game?

I look at him confused and he chuckles.

"Fin got me a date this weekend." Oh…

He has a smug grin on his face and I ask.

"Really?" A date…

He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Yeah, he said that he couldn't bear my, quote unquote, moping anymore. So he set me up a date with a vixen that was moping just as hard as I was." He said chuckling.

That is… nice… at least he is not fixated on Kat anymore… but…

"I thought that you were going to the Gazelle concert with me on Saturday."

My ears drop and my nose twitches. Nick shakes his head and answers chuckling.

"I can't afford a VIP ticket Carrots… and neither can you." Oh…

I nod with my nose twitching and say.

"Well… try not to get hooked with a crazy one... again." Or with anyone at all… we barely have enough time to hang out anymore.

Nick chuckles and says smugly.

"Well Carrots, she WILL fall for me since I'm… well, I am ME! But if she is crazy I promise that I will not call her again... unless she is cute." He finished grinning smugly.

Sigh… insufferable fox, you better not come back to me crying after.

He then sighs and extends his open arms.

"Come here Carrots." He said chuckling.

Sigh… I walk closer to him and hug the dumb fox. He hugs me and asks.

"So… are we REALLY okay now?"

I look at him and ask.

"Are you going to throw away that… thing?" It's disgusting and wrong.

He sighs and says seriously.

"No… and if you ask that again then I will be the angry one Fluff." WHAT! BUT… I…

He glares at me and I sigh. If he wants that thing so much then be it…

"Okay." I nodded and he grinned satisfied.

He breaks the hug and smiles warmly to me before pouncing on the chocolates.

"NICK!" He pretty much ate the whole box by himself.

He stuffs all the remaining chocolates inside his mouth and grins showing me his dirty teeth… glutton.

"You're going to get fat again." I teased.

Nick gives me a shocked look when he remembers how "soft" he was like when he was stuffing himself with sweets all day.

I giggle and he gulps all of the chocolates before saying.

"I'm burning lots of energy lately, so that will never happen again." As if… all you do is sleep and eat… lazy fox.

Nick then coughs and spins his car keys on his claw before saying.

"C'mon, I'm giving you a ride."

I nod and follow him outside.

.

* * *

.

We arrive at the precinct and greet the new dispatchers before going to the bull pen. The new girls are friendly but I still miss Ben a lot. I hope he is okay… wherever he is.

We enter the bull pen and greet our fellow officers before sitting at our chair. Everyone looks fine… well… everyone except Wolford. He looks like he hasn't slept much.

I clear my throat and ask.

"Hey Wolford, what happened with you?"

He glances at me lethargically and yawns.

"Hey Hopps… my wife was having cravings for bug burgers so I had to wake up at three in the morning to get her some of it." He said yawing.

"Are you two having puppies?" I asked excited.

He nods and grins smugly and I say.

"Congratulations."

"Congrats Moon Moon." Nick said teasingly.

Wolford rolls his eyes and I giggle. Nick then asks.

"So, how are the rookies doing on the field?"

Wolford shrugs and says.

"Savage is alright, I got nothing to complain about." I thought that he would be an annoying asshole to everyone… but maybe it's just me.

"And Kitten?" Nick asked with his ears flicking curiously.

Wolford growls a little and says annoyed.

"Sif has been complaining a lot about her." Sif… OH… Snarlov.

I giggle and ask.

"Why?" Poor Snarlov… having to endure Kat's craziness.

Wolford scoffs and says.

"He was whining that Rider was too aggressive or that she was too clingy." Wait… aggressive… clingy… OH NO!

Wolford yawns again and says tired.

"He even called me yesterday during my patrol whining about how she was giving him signals and that he needed help dealing with her." Cheese and crackers…she is going to ruin him too.

I look at him and say seriously.

"Wolford, you need to make sure Snarlov doesn't fall on her traps." That seductress.

Nick then nudges my arm.

"Traps?" He asked confused.

I shush him and turn back to Wolford.

"She is trying to break him, just like she broke Nick."

"She didn't break me." Nick pouted.

I roll my eyes and pet his tail to calm him and make him shut up. Wolford chuckles and says.

"That's ridiculous Hopps… all he needs to do is assert his dominance as her Alpha… she is not going to break anyone." FOOL! You don't know what you are talking about.

Nick chuckles and says.

"There's no way that he can assert anything over her." I'm worried about what SHE is going to assert over him.

Wolford grins and teases.

"Said the Omega." Not this again.

I groan and say sternly.

"I'm serious here Wolford… if Snarlov doesn't take care he will get messed up in the head."

Wolford sighs and says.

"Look Hopps, I appreciate the concern but he is a WOLF… not some wimpy fox." Oh sweet carrots…

I look at him angrily and ask.

"Then what did you tell him?"

Wolford laughs and says.

"I told him to stop being a whining Omega and to be more aggressive." Sigh… he's an idiot.

I just hope that Snarlov is okay.

"Hehe…" Nick chukled.

Nick is looking amused to the door. Wolford looks at the door and his ears lean back as he says in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me." What?!

I turn and… oh fucking cheese and crackers.

"AHAHAHAAHAHA…." All the officers in the room laughed… except Wolford.

Snarlov's fur is painted with LOTS of black stripes… he looks ridiculous. I giggle a lot and Nick laughs so hard that it looks as if he is faking it.

Snarlov chuckles happily and wags his tail as he ignores the roars of laughter and walk to his chair. When he sits Wolford asks in disbelief.

"Sif… dude… what's this?" Hahahah… he looks like a zebra.

Snarlov grins and answers happily.

"I'm being more aggressive… like you said!" You reap what you sow Wolford.

Wolford's jaw hangs in disbelief and he says shocked.

"What does THIS have to do with my advice?" Hahaha… take that Wolford, I TOLD you that he would… oh… oh fuck!

I stop laughing and my ears drop as I ask concerned.

"Sif why are you… like this?" Please don't let this be because of Kat.

He grins and says menacingly.

"You're going to discover soon enough." I don't like the sound of this.

I notice a flash and turn to see Nick laughing as he looks at his phone screen. He chuckles a lot and shows me the picture.

"Look at this Carrots." He said before laughing hard again.

I cover my mouth and giggle. Snarlov looks ridiculous… he has a big happy face that looks super funny with the stripes on… and Wolford facepawing behind him is not making it any less funny and…

"Is that a collar?" I asked turning my head towards Snarlov. He grins smugly and nods.

Nick laughs teasing.

"What? Is your girl a zebra and she is applying your makeup?"… HAHAHAHA…

Snarlov scoffs and says.

"Very funny Wilde, we will see who will be laughing in a few minutes." What does he mean?

"AHAHAHA…" I heard Kat laughing.

Snarlov looks even happier now that she is here and his tail is wagging even faster. He has the biggest grin I have ever seen.

Kat entered the bull pen and, as always, she is hugging Jack as if he was a toy… degrading.

Kat keeps laughing and purrs.

"AHAHA YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS AHAHA…" Yeah he does.

Snarlov then suddenly stands up and walks until he's front of Kat. He looks teasingly at the other officers and chuckles saying happily.

"I WON THE BET!" I knew that Kat had something to do with this. I just knew it!

Jack stiffens up and his ears drop, he doesn't look okay. Is… is this because of the bet?

Kat then purrs as she uses her phone to take a picture of Snarlov.

"Haha… yeah, yeah you did." So… he won because of the stripes.

I feel Nick nudging me. I look at him and he gives me a questioning look. I shrug in response and turn back to the two.

"So… my reward?" Snarlov asked pleadingly.

They bet money on this? OH… maybe Jack got his pawns into another VIP Gazelle ticket… I wonder if he would want to give that to me if it was the case.

Kat then puts Jack down on the ground. Why… why does Jack looks nervous like that?

Nick gulps and then asks concerned.

"Kitten, what is he talking about?" I'm having a very bad feeling about this.

Kat grins and purrs.

"He was talking about this."

As she turns back to look at Snarlov he leans over her with his ears perked up and a creepy look in his eyes.

What is… WHAT?! Why is Kat grabbing him like t-GASP! WHAT THE FUCK?! The-they are… WHAT THE FUCK?! Their tongues are lapping against each other's and they are joining their fangs and… what the FUCK?! Is this some SICK and DEPRAVED attempt at kissing?! EWWWW, that's disgusting! They are drooling inside each other's mouths.

Why is she doing it? Jack is right over there.

Jack looks at his whore of a girlfriend with wide eyes and a blank expression. His ears are down and he is barely breathing… SAY SOMETHING YOU FUCK!

Kat purrs and Sif hugs her. They… they are really doing this? Maybe… maybe I'm dream… ouch… no, the pinch still hurt, this is all real.

I… I have to stop this… this debauchery. She is purring like a slut in here and no one is doing anything… and what is this smell?

Kat purrs like a cheap whore and hugs Snarlov, pulling him closer and rubbing herself on him… YOU SLUT! This… this can't be happening.

I breathe heavily to try and calm myself and ignore the weird smell permeating the air as I look for someone… ANYONE that can help me stop this nightmare. The bears are taking their naps near the back and didn't notice it. Francine is staring at it without even blinking and she breathes heavily while her trunk keeps rubbing her chest in circles… what?

Rhinowhitz and McHorn just stare with mixed expressions of fear and acknowledgment… what is wrong with this people?!

I hear Kat gasping for air. Snarlov then growls and pulls her back into the "kiss" as Kat purrs like the whore she is.

GASP! Snarlov slapped soundly one of her butt cheeks. Kat purrs lustily and he… grabs her butt and pulls her closer, aggressively rubbing her against him… aggressively… WOLFORD… THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!

I gasp for air and glare at the wolf that caused all this. Wolford is staring with a shocked face and is grabbing his ears in shock… he will be no help too.

I take quick breaths trying to cool myself and look around again. Maybe one of the felines can help… OH FUCK!

Jackson and Delgato are staring with their mouths open drooling all over…eww. They're clawing their table and growling low and… Damn it! Why is it so hot in this uniform? I can't breathe like this.

Snarlov growls and suddenly I see him picking Kat up and sitting on our table… right in front of us. He then thrusts his hips right into her… into the middle of her legs… pushing his… GASP! Throbbing bulge against her c-crotch.

I gag, gasping for air and then Kat begins stroking the base of his tail and his butt. Okay… the lions were no help but maybe a tiger can do something about it. I look at Jackson… he has his tongue out and is panting as if he was a wolf while he claws at the table… why is every male officer here a PERVERT?!

Wait… male… FEMALE! There is still Fangmeyer. She is a full sized tigress. She will be able to stop this… or not.

Fangmeyer has her ears down and is wiggling her whiskers with a sad look on her face. She… she has the same wide eyes with big pupils that Kat uses when she wants something… but Fangmeyer looks really sad.

Snarlov growls and starts pressing his body against Kat, sandwiching her on the table. Kat purrs and then Snarlov grabs her tail.

"Aaawwwnn..." Kat moaned… like the filthy friend destroying slut that she is.

Kat then pushes Snarlov playfully and he growls grinding harder against her. I can't stand this anymore… I need to breathe some pure air… what is this smell?

They break their kiss, dripping drool all over and… EEWWWW! There's drool lines connecting their mouths… that is so wrong.

Kat pushes him from her and Snarlov sits back at his chair, wagging his tail and panting heavily with his tongue hanging out. By the carrot… the smell got so much worse now that GASP! His pants are all wet!

Kat then giggles and purrs.

"There you go, you naughty dog."

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WHORE?! Jack is RIGHT HERE and he… THE FUCK?!

His face is one of ecstasy and his nose is twitching super fast while the bulge in his pa… BULGE?! HE IS GETTING OFF ON THIS?! They… they are monsters. They deserve each other… these animals… mindless horny animals. Why did I ever think that Kat could be a good mammal? WHY?!

Kat then slips off the table, as her ass slides on the wood it leaves a stream of… I don't even want to KNOW what that is… all I know is that it has a strong smell and it's making this place unbearable.

She picks Jack up and purrs as she walks to her usual spot. She wiggles her ass as she walks… slut. The male officers stared at her bottom and growled low as she passed by them and Fangmeyer bared her fangs at her… good, at least someone else here is sane.

Snarlov looks teasingly at the other officers and then howls… poor bastard… doesn't even know how fucked he is. She already got her claws on you.

A little later he and the other wolfs stop howling and Wolford slaps his head.

"Damn cat chaser." He growled low.

He is already lost Wolford… next thing we know that striped harlot is going to leave him broken and depressed.

The door suddenly bursts open and Bogo enters shouting.

"ALRIGHT, SILEN…" He stops and looks around, sniffing before asking confused.

"Did something happen?" Yes it did Chief… we have a slut in our workforce.

I hear Nick whimpering sadly… NICK! Oh sweet carrot, Nick… he looks… he looks okay?

He whimpers low again and I notice that I'm sitting on his fluffy tail. I gasp for air and get off his tail.

"Sorry." I whispered and he smiles reassuringly at me.

He looks fine… I thought that he would be heartbroken but… he just looks like he is focused on something… wait… so that means… HAH!

I grin and my ears perk up happily. Hah, take that Kat, you can't torment Nick anym… why does his left leg look so swollen like that? It looks as if it has doubled in size.

"Wilde, Hopps." Bogo snorted giving us a case file.

I nod and jump out of the chair and nearly fall when I hit the ground. My legs are shaky for some reason.

I take the case file and leave the bull pen. As I step outside I take a deep breath and calm my heart. Nick followed after me limping his way out of the bull pen… is he... nah… he drove all the way here, he is fine.

I look at him and he keeps looking pensively at the distance. I sigh and grab his arm.

"Let's go Nick. You can drive today." My legs are too shaky for it.

He stumbles awkwardly and whines.

"Carrots, stop."

What is wrong… AH, his left leg. What happened to it? It's swollen and… pulsating? That can't be normal.

"Nick, what's wrong with your leg?" I look at it and he tries to hide it behind his bushy tail.

"It's nothing Carrots, just your imagination." He grins taking deep breaths.

I look annoyed at him and he tries to shake his arm off my grasp. Does he think I'm an idiot? I can SEE his swollen leg from here.

"Nick, is it hurting?" I try lean closer to his leg and feel a very strong violet musk. Estrange… I grab it and he yips as he starts panting and shivering. He must be sick… his leg is extremely warm and… is it pulsating? His veins are so protruded that I can feel some of them even with his pants on. And this throbbing… I can feel his heartbeat from his leg, this is NOT normal. I strengthen my grip and it throbs even faster before getting a bit harder.

Nick then yips and jumps back with his good leg shaking his injured one from my grasp.

"Nick you need to see a doctor, before you lose that leg." I pleaded concerned.

He stands away from me and his ears flick as he looks nervously at me.

"I'm fine… I just need a cold shower… be right back." Cold… shower?

He doesn't wait for me to answer him as he turns back and starts limping his way to the locker room as fast as he can, pulling his left leg up with both his arms as he does so.

Wha… but… sigh… if he says so. But if I notice that he is in ANY discomfort at all then I'm going o drag his tail to a hospital. I don't even know what kind of injury is like that.

Sigh… I'm still feeling hot. Maybe I should take a cold shower too. A few other officers start coming out of the bull pen.

Francine walks out of the bull pen covering her face with her ears. She immediately goes to the lockers room… weird.

Jackson and Delgato come out breathing heavily.

"Did you see her use her tongue? How did she even do that?" Jackson asked.

Delgato shakes his head sadly.

"My girlfriend never kissed me like that." She must not be a professional whore like Kat.

"Mine never even touched me like that." Jackson growled annoyed.

Delgato nods sighing.

"Remember how she looked like? That night that she answered the door naked?" Has everyone in this precinct already seen that whore naked?

Jackson nods and grins.

"Soft, wet, perky… and angry." Wait… did they… and Kat?

"Aslan above… imagine what she could do if she had let us inside." Delgato closed his eyes sighing dreamingly.

Jackson turns and leaves in the direction of the locker rooms.

"I need a shower.

"Me too." Delgato followed after him.

Perverts… you two already have girlfriends.

"Let's go." Fangmeyer hissed annoyed to Johnson as they left the bullpen.

Johnson gives her a sad look and scratches his mane.

"I'm… I need a cold shower." YOU TOO?!

Fangmeyer glares at him and growls.

"We're almost finding one of the missing mammals and you w…"

Johnson runs away and Fangmeyer just watches in shock as he goes. She then throws groans annoyed and walks away.

I understand you… all this perverted males thinking about the slutty things that Kat does. Like that tongue kiss… or how she rubs herself against big males… or gropes their tails and… and… I need a cold shower.

.

* * *

.

I leave the locker room feeling refreshed and see Nick typing on his phone waiting for me.

"Are you feeling better Slick?" His leg looks normal again… weird.

Nick chuckles and says happily.

"See? Good as new." He moves his leg a little and I nod.

As we walk to our cruiser I open the case file and we take a look into it. There's a new type of catnip being sold at the streets. Oh… they are mixing night howler's extract with the nip to… sigh… get a better high.

But of course that it's not working… many of the users get savage after consuming the drugs. But what's worse is that because of the mix between the catnip and the night howlers it is dangerous to tranquilize these mammals due to the high risk of heart attacks.

Nick enters the passenger side and I sit behind the wheel.

"Nick, you were trained into sniffing nip, right?" That's a course that I REALLY wanted to take at the academy but I don't have the right nose for it.

He doesn't listens to me and instead keeps thinking something to himself. I sigh and ask louder.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, yeah Carrots… nip sniffer and all that."

My nose twitches a little and as I drive off the parking lot I ask concerned.

"What are you thinking about?" He's been zoning out a little too much after he saw Snarlov and Kat.

He fastens his seatbelt and says.

"Kitten kissed Snarlov in front of everyone… why?" Ha! That's easy! She is a slut… just like my cousin Jane.

I keep driving and he goes back to thinking… sigh, this is going to be a long shift.

.

* * *

.

I park and we leave the car. There are lots of mammals walking in the streets right now and some of them must have connections to the nip trade.

We start walking around and I say.

"You know the drill Slick, if anything smells funny, you call me."

Nick chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Will do Carrots."

We walk for some time while Nick sometimes makes small stops to sniff around. He looks very serious and is not his usual joking self.

My stomach starts rumbling and hurting a little… probably because of that cheap take out food I ordered for dinner last night. I feel strange. Suddenly Nick stops and starts sniffing around much faster than before.

My ears perk up and I look around.

"What is it Nick? Did you find something?"

His ears lean back and he closes his eyes raising his snout high in the air. After some sniffing he grins and says happily.

"Follow me Carrots." YES! Some action, finally.

I follow him through the streets and into an alleyway. We make several turns and Nick then Nick stops to sniff again. He sniffs the walls, the ground and even some garbage cans before chuckling to himself.

"I can't believe it." He said before running.

I grab my tranq gun and run after him. Nick leaves the alleyway and turns left on the street. I step on the sidewalk just a moment after him and turn to see… to see… ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

"Hey Shenzi, my girl! One Super Duper Cricket Taco for your favorite fox." Nick chuckled taking some money out of his wallet.

The female spotted hyena working at the EXTREMELY dirty and smelly taco stand looks at him grinning and laughs manically before taking his money.

"Nick! You dumb fuck, I heard that you were dead." She said pocketing his money and started making a taco with ingredients that I am CERTAIN that don't met any health codes standard requirements.

I holster my gun and stop besides Nick, glaring at the dumb fox. Nick chuckles and answers the hyena.

"Nah, I just became a cop." I start tapping my feet on the ground in annoyance but he still notices me.

The hyena… Shenzi laughs a little.

"Dead… cop… same thing." She adds a black sauce to his taco that I'm sure that must be poisonous… it smells poisonous at least.

Nick gives her a theatrical look of mock hurt I giggle while the hyena laughs out loud. Nick then chuckles a little and his face turns serious. Wait… is this all an act to catch the hyena off guard? Is she dealing nip?

I put my paw in my gun again and wait. Nick scratches his neck and asks feigning disinterest.

"So… how are things going between you and… you know." Huh?!

Shenzi laughs a little and adds some fried crickets to his taco before saying.

"Scar still is a lazy asshole but he managed to get a job at his brother's store." Who's Scar?

Nick nods with a slightly sad look on his face. What is going on here?

Shenzi finishes his order and laughs saying.

"Here ya go." I don't like her.

Nick's face brightens up when he gets his food… sigh.

"Your friend is getting anything?" Shenzi asked angrily.

She glares at me and my ears drop. Her stand looks horrifying and her food looks even worse. I gulp and say politely.

"No, thanks I'm not hungry."

Nick then scoffs, with his mouth full of food, and says.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'm paying." Oh fuck… the one time he finally offers to pay something to me and it's this.

I grin sheepishly and shake my head saying.

"No Nick, I really don't wan…"

"Nonsense! Spots, do you still have that… Incredible Veggie Taco?" Nick don't you dare…

The hyena nods grinning and then Nick says happily.

"Make one then. Believe me Carrots, you gotta try it. She has the best tacos in the whole Zootopia." Oh carrots.

Shenzi laughs while she makes my taco and snarls.

"Stop being cute. I'm not kissing you idiotic face." What the?!

She and Nick laugh while I look confused at him.

She finishes my taco a lot faster than Nick's and while he pays for it he says.

"See you around Shenzi… and if anything changes… well…"

She stops grinning for a second and then shrugs.

"Sure… why not. See you around dipshit." She said pocketing her money.

Does she need to be so rude?

I clear my throat and say.

"Bye." I need to take Nick somewhere else so that I can strangle him without witnesses.

She nods at me and gets back to tending her stand. Nick stares at her for a while and then follows me.

I walk to a nearby park doing the best I can to contain my building rage while the fox keeps devouring his taco. I look at my taco… I'm not even sure I can call this a taco… it looks like something that came out from a horror movie.

Then I glare at Nick.

"Nick… we were supposed to be looking out for NIP not FOOD!" It's not even good food… it looks horrible.

Nick gulps down the rest of his taco and shrugs saying.

"And I am Carrots… but I smelled a familiar scent and…"

I scoff and my ears drop.

"OH! You smelled food and couldn't resist?" I frowned.

"Pretty much it." He said licking his claws.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath holding my horror taco.

"And what am I going to do with this? This looks horrible Nick!" I said shaking it in front of him.

Nick chuckles and says.

"C'mon Fluff, eat it. You're not going to be dissatisfied." EAT?! THIS THING!

I look at the taco and my nose twitches.

"If I eat this… are you going to focus on finding the nip?"

He wags his tail looking at me with a childish expression… sigh. I close my eyes and ignore the stench of the taco before I bite it…

"It's good!" I can't believe it!

Nick laughs and says smugly.

"I was not kidding when I said that she makes the best taco in the whole city."

I nod and take another bite… but speaking of her.

"What were you and that hyena talking about? And why was she being so impolite with you?" I asked cleaning my mouth with a napkin.

Nick looks down a little.

"She is an ex-girlfriend… and she is not rude, that's just the way she talks." He said kicking a stone.

Ex? My jaw drops and I nearly fall on the ground.

Nick scratches the back of his neck and his ears lean back.

"We dated for almost a year… we broke up a little after we arrested Bellwether." He… and that hyena… WAIT! But that means that…

"You were dating back then." I said looking shocked at him.

But she is a hyena and she was so rude and aggressive… no… that doesn't matter to him, he dated Kat and... I GET IT NOW! He likes violent females.

"But why did you break up?" He looked like he still liked her a little bit… even though she is nasty and too ugly for him.

Nick grins sheepishly and clears his throat.

"Well… that part is your fault." WHAT?!

He chuckles and sits at the wooden bench near us.

"That day when you hustled me into helping you with the case… I never appeared on my date with her and she thought that I was cheating on her…" Oh… but…

Nick then sighs and continues.

"After that we had a falling out and Scar, that little shit, started hitting on her." Oh…

Nick sighs.

"It took me months to convince her to give me another chance. I had our whole day planed, we were going to chill out under the bridge, drinking some smoothies and then we would go to the movies… but you know what happened." Oh shit.

Nick kicks the air a little.

"She ended going on a date with him instead and they hit off… she then said that she wasn't mad at me and and wanted to stay as friends. That it wasn't anything wrong with me… just that she couldn't change who she loved… and that she loved Scar." Oh… Nick.

Nick sighs and chuckles.

"She liked me so much that she even gave me a permanent discount at her taco stand."

I look sadly at him and my nose twitches.

"I'm sorry." I apologized sadly.

Nick groans and looks mad at me making me flinch.

"See, that's why I never told you about it Carrots… I don't want you to apologize."

"But I…"

He shushes me and says.

"I never regretted a thing that I did that day Carrots. What we did back there was much more important to me than a stupid date… you were more important to me than that stupid date." Awww Nick.

I sniff and go to give him a big hug but he jumps away from me whining.

"Watch the clothes Carrots." What the…? AH… my taco's sauce is dripping.

I smile and take another bite. Nick laughs and says.

"See… I told you that you would like it." Dumb fox.

.

* * *

.

I take deep breathes while I desperately hold onto the sides of the toilet bowl.

"Fuck you NicBLEEEERG…" I stop talking to vomit.

Nick holds back my ears and gently pats my back saying softly.

"There, there… throw it all out." DAMNED FOX.

I shiver violently feeling my whole body burning. My stomach is hurting like it never hurt before.

"Poor Carrots… can't handle street food." Nick chuckled.

This idiot… I hunch down on the toilet and throw up again. I gasp for air while my throat feels as if it is being torn from inside out. I'm nearly dying here and he is cracking jokes.

I glare at him and he chuckles. Fucking idiot. I pull him by the collar of his shirt and say angrily.

"LISTEN HERE YOU DUMB FUC..."

I turn back to the toilet and throw up again… sweet merciful carrot… I'm going to die.

I leave the bathroom after fifteen agonizing minutes and sit as a chair near the window. I lean back on my seat breathing heavily and pinch the bridge of my nose trying to make my headache better. Nick sits in front of me and signals to the lioness waitress.

"Can we get a big glass of water and some blueberry juice?" He asked taking his aviators off.

The lioness scribbles it and purrs.

"We don't have blueberry juice. Can I get you anything else?" She smiles and Nick grins.

He taps his claws on the table and chuckles.

"Surprise me, Sweetheart." For fuck's sake Nick… that's so lame.

The lioness giggles and walks away… slut… probably want to fuck him and break him even more.

Nick then picks his phone and starts typing into it. Sigh… I think Chief might be right… I need a few days off. Maybe I could ask him for a weekend off… Nick and I can visit my parents and relax at the farm… away from everything. That would be nice.

"Your water." The lioness suddenly put a large glass in front of me.

Then she turns to Nick and purrs.

"Your orange juice." She gives him the beverage and leaves to serve another table. Nick squints his eyes and takes a sip of his juice staring at her tail as she goes… pervert.

Nick then looks at me and asks.

"So… want to go to the hospital?" He looks like a kit drinking that juice.

I gulp down the entire glass of water and sigh feeling revitalized. I look at him and say.

"No Nick, we are going to keep looking for a nip dealer, I can't just call quits… I'm better now."

He gulps down his juice and says.

"Alright Carrots, let's go."

"And could you please sniff out for the RIGHT thing now?" I asked annoyed.

He laughs nervously and nods leaving the money and the tip on the table.

.

* * *

.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE NICK!" I shouted, battling the urge to strangle the fox in the middle of the sidewalk.

Nick looks down with his ears leaning back and his tail tucked between his legs as he whimpers.

"I'm trying Carrots."

I grab my ears and ask annoyed.

"You're trying?"

He whines and looks sadly at me.

"It's not as easy as it looks like."

FUCK! How did he find three restaurants, two Bug-burga joints, four hotwolf stands, an ice cream shop and FIVE donut stores in the last two hours if he can't find a SINGLE mammal carrying nip on the drug heavy part of town?

He looks sadly at me with big sad emerald eyes. I sigh and ask.

"Nick… are you still hungry?" That is the only plausible explanation… either that or he cheated during the sniffer tests.

He smiles shyly and nods. Aaaaargh… I facepaw and say annoyed.

"Why didn't you say that earlier…" Sigh.

"C'mon Nick… we can get something for you to eat before we continue."

Nick grins and asks.

"Can you pay? I ran out of money after the tacos and the juice." Sigh.

I nod and we start walking

"OFFICERS!" We heard someone calling despairingly and turned to see a hippo wearing a business suit running towards us.

He stops in front of us and leans on his knees trying to regain his breath.

Nick and I look at each other and I ask.

"Can we help you sir?"

The hippo nods, still leaning on his knees, and says.

"I was… I was robbed."

I grab my notepad and my pen before asking.

"Can you describe what happened sir?"

He nods and says.

"Yes, I was robbed by two vixens." My ears drop and Nick bares his teeth a little.

Nick glares at him and asks serious.

"Can you give us more information? How it happened? Did they threaten you? This kind of stuff."

Nick hates when a fox commits a crime… or when someone wrongly accuses a fox of being a criminal.

The hippo looks nervous at us.

"Do I really need to?" He looks around nervously.

I nod and state.

"We need more information sir. We can't do anything without it." And if I had a carrot for every time a mammal accused a fox or a raccoon of stealing something I would be able to feed my entire family at a barbecue.

The hippo sighs and pleads.

"Please don't tell anyone else about this okay."

We nod, even though it is all going to end up in our reports anyway.

The hippo stands up and says embarrassed.

"I was taking a break from work and decided to grab a snack at a restaurant nearby. Then I met these two vixens on the way… they were nice so I offered to pay for their lunch." Okay… I think I know where this is going.

He starts hyperventilating and glancing awkwardly at Nick.

"While we ate they commented that they were going to shop for clothes so… after having lunch I… I'm a gentlemammal so I decided to help those two lovely girls." Oh sweet cheese and crackers.

Nick snickers and the hippo's breath gets even heavier. He then with some trouble continues.

"I took them to a clothes store and paid for some clothes for them... they hugged me and… I took them to have ice cream." Pervert.

The hippo looks around nervously and kneels. He then says low.

"They… they hugged me and when I went to pay for their ice creams I noticed that my wallet was missing. I turned to look for it but the two vixens were missing too." Sigh… males.

Nick is fighting back the urge to laugh and the hippo averts his gaze from him, the shame is evident in his face.

I shake my head disapprovingly at the hippo. I once heard that all males were perverts… I inclined to believe it now.

Nick snickers a little and asks.

"Are you sure that they took your wallet? Did you or anyone see it happening? Do you have a picture of them stealing your wallet?"

The hippo shakes his head saying sadly.

"No, but I have a picture of them… on my phone…. inside my wallet." Sigh.

I shake my head and ask.

"Can you come with us to the precinct and file an official complaint?"

He nods energetically but then stops.

"Would I need to repeat all this… as a statement… to go into a police record?" Sigh.

I nod and the hippo looks around nervously.

"Can't we just… try to work this out of the papers?"

I facepaw and sigh. This is the jellybean case all over again.

"Yes, but then we probably won't be able to make any arrests because of this." I said tired.

"That's fine, I just want my wallet back." The hippo said.

Nick chuckles and asks.

"Can you give us a description of them?"

The hippo nods, still not looking Nick in the eye, and says.

"They were twins with bright yellow eyes, a beautiful deep red coat, white fur on their lean bellies, their soft arms and legs had black fur. As did their cute ears and the tips of their delicious fluffy tails. And they were wearing black furtight dresses."

Ewww, he is drooling.

The perverted hippo cleans some of the drool and says.

"Do you need anything else officers?" A victim that is not creepy would be a good start.

"Your name and their names."

"I'm Hipin Swimmeron and they said that their names were Cherry and Candy." Sigh… and he still fell for the hustle.

Nick keeps snickering and if he opens his muzzle I sure that he will cause trouble. I look at the hippo and put my notepad away.

"Okay sir, if we manage to find anything we will try to contact you."

He nods and turns to leave.

"Thank you officers, I need to get back to work."

After he is at a good distance I hear Nick bursting into laughter. I start walking and reprimand him.

"You shouldn't be laughing at a victim Nick… specially since the criminals are foxes."

He clears a tear of laughter from his eye and chuckles.

"I know Carrots but we don't know if he was really robbed, he could have just assumed that because they were foxes."

I nod and say.

"I know."

Nick then chuckles.

"But that guy really fell hard for it… Candy and Cherry… HAH."

I giggle and nod.

"Yeah, everyone knows that you have to be careful on the city." Specially around a seducing…

"Vixen." I said pointing at a vixen coming out from a mini market.

Nick looks at her and grins saying.

"Now I can see why he fell for it ouch."

I elbow the dumb fox and we start walking into the vixen's direction.

She fits all the descriptions, deep red fur, white fur under its chin and on her belly, black fur on the legs, arms, ears and at the tip of her tail and a slutty black furtight dress.

She is carrying some groceries and is typing at her phone. We stop in front of her and she looks up surprised, her ears leaning back, but once she sees that we are police officers she seems to calm down. She has bright yellow eyes… she fits the description perfectly.

"Can I help you officers?" She asked with a sweet voice while she put her phone in her tiny black purse.

I can feel a very strong strawberry perfume. She must have used a lot of Musk Mask before applying it to get rid of her natural violet smell.

Her red tail sways to and fro and she smiles to us. I nod and say.

"Miss, we are investigating a robbery, we will need for to you come with us please."

She raises an eyebrow and looks confused at me.

"I didn't see anything officer."

I shake my head and say.

"Actually Miss, you're a suspect."

She gives me an indignant look and scoffs annoyed.

"But I didn't do anything."

She fits the descriptions… but we don't have any clues, proof or even a case. And just like Nick said… that hippo could have lost his wallet… it's better to let go, of this one.

Nick chuckles and says.

"Relax… I'm not taking you in with pawcuffs… yet." He grins smugly and looks at her with half lidded eyes.

Did he… did he just…?

She giggles and answers cutely.

"I would love to help but I need to take these groceries home, my dinner is not going to make itself officer." Are they…?

Nick gives her a charming smile and flirts.

"Or… you could come with us, we ask you a few questions and I could take you for dinner later." YOU… YOU… DUMB FOX! PERVERT!

The vixen looks Nick up and down and smiles saying seductively.

"Maybe if you take me t…"

"NO!" I said angrily stepping between them.

She looks annoyed at me and I say.

"You're a suspect." Nick… I WILL strangle you after this.

She scoffs and says disdain.

"Why did I expect anything different from a bunny officer?" WHAT!

I glare at her and tap my foot on the ground.

"Do you have a problem with me being a bunny officer?"

She puts her paws on her hips and glares at me.

Nick chuckles and says nervously.

"Ladies, let's try to be civil here." I AM being civil.

The vixen looks at him and them to me.

"I'm not the specist here."

I scoff and step forward.

"I'M NOT SPECIST!"

She smiles and says venomously.

"Really? Then why are you harassing me for being a vixen?"

Oh no! Not the "because I'm a fox" card.

I scoff and point a finger at her.

"Look here lady… maybe you're innocent but that doesn't give you the right to call me a specist." I said poking her chest with my finger.

She falls with her back on the ground and whines loudly. Her groceries roll on the sidewalk and she looks back at me with crying with tears rolling from her eyes. My ears drop and I look at Nick saying.

"I didn't do anything… I just poked her."

He is looking shocked at the crying vixen while some curious mammals passing on the streets stop to look at us.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING OUT THERE?!" Someone shouted angrily from inside the mini market.

The vixen then starts crying even louder. Nick gulps and his ears lean back even more than before as he whines.

"Shit." What is going on?

An old moose comes out from the mini market. He looks at the crying vixen and then to us asking angrily.

"What happened here?"

I open my mouth to answer him but the vixen is faster. She whimpers and sniffs as she cries.

"They are threatening me, saying that I robbed something." Threatening?!

She whimpers and gives the moose a pleading look.

"I didn't do anything… sniff … I just want to go home."

The moose and some of the passerby mammals glare at us.

Nick gulps and says defensively.

"Look folks, this is getting blown out of proportion." Do they think that we mistreated her? We didn't do anything.

The moose snorts angrily and looks at me saying disappointed.

"It's a shame to see that all those pretty words about overcoming prejudice were only to the cameras… I didn't expect to see you two, of all cops, being specist."

He glares at Nick and says.

"Against your own species even."

Some of the onlookers nod in agreement and I see a wolf baring his fangs at me.

I gasp and say.

"WE ARE NO…" Nick covers my mouth with his paws and chuckles saying.

"Look sir, this is a huge misunderstanding. We were just talking with her about a case."

"What case? She is a nice girl. She even helped me take my medicine." The senile moose said.

Nick nods and says calmly.

"Yes she is. In fact we had just finished asking her the questions we needed." No we didn't.

He walks up to the vixen and she curls into a trembling ball when he approaches her. Nick laughs awkwardly and takes some money from his wallet before giving it to her.

"Sorry for the trouble… here use it for a cab to get home." He said softly.

She stops trembling and looks sadly at him as she slowly takes the money from his paws.

Nick starts walking fast back to me and whispers.

"C'mon." I follow him as we walk away.

The moose and the other mammals seemed to calm down and were helping the vixen stand up and pick her groceries that had fallen on the ground.

The vixen cleans some tears of her muzzle and thanks the mammals helping her with a sorrowful face. Then she looks at us and for a second she flashes a smug grin in our direction.

.

* * *

.

"THAT SLY BITCH!"

"Calm down Carrots." Nick said typing on his phone.

I glare furiously at him and ask.

"Why did you do that? She must be laughing at us Nick."

"Because it was easier that way, she was acting very well and maybe she is… but who cares?" He said calmly.

I tap my foot on the ground and groan.

"We were not even going to take her to the precinct anymore." In fact… I was about to let her go until Nick started…

I glare at him and Nick shrugs saying.

"Most foxes have a plan on how to deal with the cops, even if they didn't do anything wrong."

"You were flirting with her." I said angrily.

Nick coughs and averts his gaze.

"I was just being friendly to a fellow vulpine." He lied to my face.

THE NERVE… you know what… fine. If he wants to go for the first BITCH that he finds at the streets then it's his problem not mine… but he better not appear crying on my doorstep later.

Nick looks at his phone and says happily.

"Wolford arrested an ocelot with some bags of the new nip, the perp is waiting for interrogation. He asked if we want to do it."

I look at him and say happily.

"Yeah, we will." Finally some good news.

Nick nods and types on his phone saying

"We also need to grab some food and now I'm REALLY out of money… just saying."

Sigh… I spoil him too much.

.

* * *

.

We enter the interrogation room and the ocelot glares at us. His fur is dirty and his white sleeveless shirt has some brown spots on it. He glares at me and then looks shocked at Nick with his swollen eye.

"Wait… Nick?!" He then asked surprised.

Nick grins smugly.

"Hey Scratchy." He chuckles and sits in front of the perp.

The ocelot laughs and I sit in front of him, together with Nick on the rhino sized chair. I open his file and look at him.

"Scratchy Ocery, thirty one years old, unmarried, no job..." I read the file feeling his glare on me.

Nick chuckles and teases.

"Unmarried? What happened with that lynx you were seeing?"

The ocelot shrugs and says.

"I thought that I deserved better." You deserve a shower… and jail time.

Nick laughs and crosses his arms teasing.

"She dumped your tail." Sigh...

Scratchy scoffs and teases back.

"Like you're one to talk… Omega Red." Glass houses Nick, glass houses.

Nick growls viciously and slams his paws on the table baring his teeth at the ocelot. My ears drop and my nose twitches… I am the one supposed to play the bad cop.

Scratchy leans back and gulps nervously.

"Chill out Nick… I was just teasing you." He apologized grinning sheepishly.

Nick glares at him and asks dumbfounded.

"What did you say?"

"I was just teasing you." The ocelot said looking pleadingly at me for help.

YES! Now we only have to keep this up and he will be talking in no time.

Nick sits back on our seat staring at nothing. He rests his chin on his paw and says shocked.

"Teasing…" He then silently stares at no point in particular with a pensive expression on his face.

Humn… this is not a part of the interrogation… is it?

Scratchy looks confused at me and I fight back the urge to shrug. We look back at Nick but he keeps silent… creepy.

Well… I think that it's onto me now.

.

* * *

.

"No way, I'm not a snitch." The ocelot said for the millionth time.

I groan in frustration and plead.

"Please Scratchy. I'm trying to help you here. If you talk then we can reduce your sentence." I HATE playing the good cop.

He shakes his head and repeats himself.

"I'm not a snitch." FUCK!

This stubborn cat… we have been at this for three hours. My ears are low and my nose twitches as I look to Nick. He haven't moved an inch or said anything all this time. I nudge his arm and he waves a paw disinterested without even looking at me.

Sigh… this is the only response that I managed to get out of him so far. I can't believe I'm resorting to this… I don't want to stoop to Kat's level but… I'm desperate.

I take a deep breath and let my ears drop as low as possible. Then I twitch my nose as fast I as I can and give the ocelot the saddest look that I can muster.

Scratchy stares at me and smiles purring.

"Awwww… but I'm still not a snitch." DAMN IT! I knew I shouldn't have done it.

"I get it." Nick said.

Scratchy and I look at him surprised. He finally spoke.

Nick looks happily at us with a big goofy grin.

"I get it now." He said again.

"Get what?" I asked tiredly.

He wags his tail and laughs.

"Why Kitten kissed Snarlov." Oh for fuck's sa…

"She and Savage must have fought. She is probably going to dump his fluffy tail and decided to tease him before doing it." He said chuckling.

My jaw drops and I nearly fall from the chair.

"What?" He spent all this time… thinking about this instead of the case.

Nick then says happily.

"You know what that means? That I have a chance of getting back at that stupid bunny. A sexy fox like me is much better than a mangy wolf after all." Oh sweet merciful carrot.

I facepaw and say nearly crying.

"Nick… what about the interrogation?" I want to go home… take a shower, lie on my bed… and never get up again.

Scratchy looks at us confused and states.

"Humn… I don't know what the heck you're talking about… but I'm not snitching." I hate you.

Nick looks from me to the ocelot and then back to me.

"Carrots… didn't you manage to make him spill the beans already?" WAS HE IN THE SAME INTERROGATION THAT I WAS?!

He looks smugly at the ocelot and asks.

"Scratchy remember that time that you sold all those empty honey pots to Pooh?"

Scratchy laughs aloud and grins.

"Yeah."

Nick chuckles and shakes his head.

"I never saw a grizzly bear that mad ever again… well, guess who is going to be your cellmate unless you make a deal with us." That's not going to work… he is not a snitch.

Scratchy gulps and asks fearfully.

"Shit… does he still remember me?" Please… don't tell me that this is going to work.

Nick nods and Scratchy looks down saying with a defeated tone.

"I got the nip from a wolf… never got his name but I heard on the streets that the one supplying it is Tony… the tiger." NO!

Nick scribbles it on a paper and asks happily.

"Do you know anything else?" This has to be a joke.

The ocelot shakes his head.

Nick nods and gets out of the chair saying happily.

"Thanks pal, someone is going to come and take you to your cell."

He opens the door and says happily before leaving.

"Let's go Carrots."

I drag myself out of the interrogation room and look at the happy fox in front of me.

"Nick… why didn't you do this… THREE FUCKING HOURS AGO?!" I could be done with the reports by now.

Nick chuckles awkwardly and scratches his neck saying.

"Sorry Fluff… I was just thinking about stuff."

Kat… he was thinking about that stupid stunt she pulled today… sigh.

Nick gulps and looks at me with his ears down.

"Are you okay Carrots?" No.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and groan. If Nick wasn't so distracted by Kat then we wouldn't be having so much trouble. Actually ALL the male officers were distracted today.

I need to do something about it. I won't… NO! I CAN'T stand another day like this.

I turn and start making my way towards the Chief's office.

"Carrots?" Nick asked confused.

I stop and look at him. Then I point to a nearby chair and order.

"Wait for me there, I will be right back."

.

* * *

.

I open the door to Bogo's office and enter.

The chief looks horrified at me and tries to hide his phone below his hooves saying indignantly.

"Hopps, can't you see that I'm busy."

I hear Gazelle's voice coming from his phone and I roll my eyes.

"Everybody knows Adrian… everybody knows." I said closing the door.

His jaw hangs in shock… as if it had ever been a secret after Ben spotted him the first time.

I jump on the chair in front of him and he quickly closes the dancing app running at his phone.

I look serious at him and say.

"We need to have a talk."

He looks confused at me and coughs awkwardly before asking.

"What do you want Hopps."

I rest my elbows on his table and sigh.

"I'm here to file a complaint about Katheryn's behavior."

He nods and says.

"Officer Rider has been doing a good work for a rookie. Is there anything is patticular that…"

"She is a slut." I stated the truth… there, I said it.

Bogo looks shocked at me and I continue.

"She flirts with ANYTHING that moves and tries to fuck ANYONE that she meets."

I sigh and rub my eyes feeling a headache setting in.

"I tried, I really did but I can't tand it anymore. She is distracting all the officers from their work, specially the male ones. Just today she nearly raped Snarlov at the bullpen, because of a bet, in front of everyone."

I grab my ears and say.

"She kissed him and before I knew it she dry humped him so hard, right in front of me, that it's a miracle that they ended that with just their clothes being wet."

Bogo looks horrified at me and says.

"Humn… betting is forbidden on the force but… Officer Rider might not be the best mammal I know but… saying things like this…" Oh for fuck's sake.

I glare at him and scoff annoyed.

"SHE IS A WHORE! She FUCKED Nick. She FUCKED Jack and as far as I know she might be FUCKING Snarlov too."

I giggle tiredly and rub my temples saying despairingly.

"I don't feel joy coming to work anymore Adrian. She shouldn't be on the force… she is a deviant, a pervert, a succubus that's not going to rest until she has drained the life force of EVERY officer in this precinct, do you understand me?"

Bogo looks dumbly at me and asks.

"Succubus?" SIGH…

I roll my eyes and groan.

"Like a succubunny." I hate specist stuff like this… it's not as if bunnies are the only species that has perverts.

He nods slowly and keeps looking dumbly at me.

I jump on his table and look him in the eyes pleading.

"You ARE going to do something about it, okay Adrian?"

He gulps and nods with a dumb look.

I sigh and jump back onto the ground walking to the door.

"Thanks Chief."

I leave his office and walk back to where I left my dumb fox. Nick is looking happily at his phone, his feet kicking back and forth… so cute.

I stop by his side and say.

"Let's go, you're giving me a ride home."

He looks surprised at me and chuckles.

"What? Officer Fluff is leaving work early?"

"A certain dumb fox gave me a headache so… yes, yes I am." I answered sighing.

He nods and stands up chuckling.

"Sorry Carrots."

My ears drop and I hug him burying my face on his belly. Nick gulps and asks confused.

"Humn… Carrots?"

Why can't he be a good fox all the time? I sigh and look tiredly at him.

"You know that I love you… right Nick?" I asked feeling drained of all energy.

He smiles and hugs me back.

"Of course I know. I love you too, Carrots." He said softly.

My nose twitches and then I ask.

"You know that if you ever do the same shit that you did at the interrogation again I'm going to rip your fluffy tail off and fucking strangle you with it... don't you?" I'm serious.

His grin disappears and he gulps looking fearfully at me.

"I know Carrots." Good.

.

* * *

.

I drop on my bed and get in the perfect position. I took a warm shower, ate a delicious dinner, took an anti-anxiety pill to calm down and told my neighbors to shut up when they started one of their silly arguments.

I sigh satisfied and yawn tired. I'm going to have a good night of sleep and wake up reinvigorated.

Today sucked but… tomorrow will be a better d… my fucking phone is ringing. I groan and pick it up answering it without looking at what fucking idiot calling me.

"WHAT?!"

My parents look at me with ears dropped and noses twitching. My mother then looks at my father and asks weakly.

"Humn… sweetie, is this not a good time?"

I scoff and groan.

"WHOAH, WHAT WAS YOUR FUCKING HINT?" It's not as if I was on lying on my BED or anything.

They look dumbly at me and I groan.

"Are you two dying?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Dad shakes his head and says weakly.

"No… we just tho…"

"Then we can talk another day, bye." I interrupted his ramblings and ended the call.

I lay back on my pillow and sigh satisfied.

.

* * *

.

May 18th 2016

.

* * *

.

My alarm rings and I yawn before jumping out of my bed. I feel great, in fact… I haven't felt this good in months.

After taking a shower, I put on my uniform and take my bike keys before leaving the building.

Ah… the she is… I giggle excitedly and put my helmet on as I walk to my trusty bike. It took me months of saving up and I still paying for it but… she is all that I ever hoped and more.

I get on my bike and turn the motor on. I close my eyes for a little bit and sigh satisfied… feeling the rumble of the engine.

After a quick drive I arrive at the precinct's parking lot. I leave my precious bike behind and walk to the bullpen, ready for another day of making the world a… FUCKING HELL!

Nick and Snarlov are glaring at each other with serrated eyes and ears perked up. Snarlov's fur is back to normal but Nick is COVERED in black stripes… covered. Snarlov looks tired and Wolford is sleeping soundly besides him, it doesn't look like he is waking up anytime soon.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and walk up to Nick with my paws closed into fists. I stop in front of him and he grins saying happily.

"Hey Carrots, do you like my new look?" You look dumb.

I glare at him and ask annoyed.

"Nick… don't you have any shame?" I pointed to the stripes.

He chuckles and shakes his head grinning smugly.

"No shame no gain Carrots." Oh for… sigh.

My ears drop and I close my eyes shaking my head. Nick is a big fox… he OBVIOUSLY is not in his best state of mind but… he is an adult. If he wants to HUMILIATE himself for the chance of getting a kiss from that backstabbing slut then it's fine… I don't care. I get on our chair and sit beside him.

"It's not going to work Wilde." Snarlov said annoyed.

I also hope that he doesn't get anything.

Nick's ears flicks and he grins teasing.

"You're just jealous because you didn't put on any stripes today.

Snarlov growls and Nick chuckles.

I don't get it… why is no one laughing at Nick? He looks just as dumb as Snarlov looked like yesterday. The other officers look… like they are waiting for something.

We stay in silence for a while and then the door opens and Kat enters the bullpen. She is hugging Jack and nibbling his ear purring while he laughs happily. They would be such a cute couple… if they weren't perverted deviants.

She walks up to us and stops messing with Jacks ear as she purrs.

"Hey gu..." Kat looks at Nick and stops.

Jack follows her gaze and the self satisfied smile plastered on his face becomes an angry scowl.

The dumb fox grins and says happily.

"Hey Kitten."

Kat giggles looking at him and purrs.

"You're looking sooo cute." THIS WHORE… JUST PICK A MALE ALREADY!

Jack scoffs and says venomously.

"He just looks like a fucking idiot." I agree.

Kat rolls her eyes and puts him onto the ground purring.

"Don't get jealous Jack, you're still cuter."

Nick's ears lean back but they stand up as soon as Kat picks him up on a hug.

Jack's ears drop and his nose twitches as he stares his girlfriend whoring herself in front of him. Snarlov is looking sadly at her with his ears leaned back and… what? The other officers are staring intensively at her… some males are even filming it.

Kat nuzzles his neck and purrs.

"Your fur is so soft." THAT'S IT!

I clear my throat and glare at her.

"Kat, this is not the place to act like this." I said annoyed and crossed my arms.

Kat looks at me raising an eyebrow and then grins.

"Like what?" She purred.

I glare harder at her and say sternly.

"Like a slut." She needs to stop.

Nick looks horrified at me. She looks shocked for a moment and then grins. She licks Nick's cheek and purrs happily.

"Like this Judy?"

She kisses Nick and looks teasingly at me… whore. Nick wags his tail happily and Kat giggles before putting her disgusting tongue inside his mouth just like she did with Snarlov.

Ewww that is so disgusting, I don't get why they are filming… THAT'S IT!

I pick my phone, unlock the screen and activate the camera. All I have to do is take this to Bogo and… fuck.

Nick and Kat already broke their kiss. He is panting and wagging his tail furiously, with a happy look on his face.

Kat giggles and purrs.

"This was a onetime deal Captain."

He nods and looks at Jack with a teasing grin on his face… dumb fox. Snarlov scoffs annoyed and leans back at his chair while Nick grins victoriously. Kat hugs him a little more and licks his cheek before winking at me… SLUT!

She puts the stupid fox back in our chair and picks her stupid boyfriend from the ground. His nose is twitching, his ears are dropped and the bulge in his pants is…Jack… you… PERVERT!

She hugs him purring and starts walking to her usual seat, her hips swaying as she does so.

Nick wags his tail and grins happily at me.

"Thanks for the help Carrots. I think that she wouldn't do anything if you hadn't played along." He gives me the thumbs up and I groan.

I didn't play along… dumb fox.

Jackson looks at Kat and nods to Delgato before standing up in front of her. He looks at her grinning widely and wiggling his whiskers. Is he trying to get a kiss because he has stripes? But he is a tiger… wasn't she just giving kisses to the ones with fake stripes? Well… Kat is Kat so she might jump on him like a horny cat.

She looks confused at him and her ears lean back. Jackson gulps and gives her an expecting look. She then pushes him to the side looking disgusted at him and walks to her chair.

Hah… it seems that even she has a limit after all...

Jackson sits back at his chair with a disappointed look on his face and I hear Delgato whispering.

"I told you that we need to use fur dye." Sigh… males.

We then wait for the Chief to get here and give us our assignments for the day.

After a long time Chief enters the room, something bad must have happened… he is never late. He looks tired and his clothes are messy. No one makes a sound as he walks up to the podium with a somber look on his face.

He looks tired at us and says in a serious tone.

"Earlier today we received some reports of a vagrant tiger running naked on the rainforest district." Well… it seems that Kat has a found a kindred spirit.

Bogo sighs and continues.

"The mayor apparently has some sort of connection with him and he is stepping on my tail so that we take care of this quickly. He wants the tiger captured and brought here so that he can deal with it personally." If the mayor is involved then this won't be easy.

Bogo glares at us and snorts angrily.

"Hopps, Wilde, Snarlov, Rider, Delgato, Jackson, take care of this. The rest of you will have the same assignments as yesterday… dismissed." I don't think we need so many people but… okay.

Chief gives us a file with the location that the tiger was spotted and leaves the room.

I pick the file and jump out of my chair followed by Nick as the other officers that are going with us.

We leave the bullpen and as I take a look at where we should go before re go to our cruisers.

.

* * *

.

As I drive down the roads of the Rainforest district Nick keeps chuckling to himself. He has been at it since we left the precinct.

As we stop in a red light I ask curiously.

"What's so funny?"

He looks at me grinning.

"All this sounds so familiar… just like when we found Kitten." He says amused.

I cringe and my nose twitches when I think about having to deal with two Kats. I nod back to him and chuckle awkwardly.

"Let's hope that this one is a normal tiger." Please be normal.

I park near the edge of the forest where the tiger was last spotted and we leave the cruiser feeling the humid air on our fur as the other officers come to talk with us.

Delgato, Jackson, Snarlov and Kat stop in front of Nick and I to discuss our plan. Nick looks at me questioningly and I nod before stepping forward and saying.

"Let's walk within a distance of ten of fifteen meters between from each other, that way we can cover a bigger area."

"Isn't that asking for being picked out?" Kat asked wiggling her whiskers annoyingly.

Sigh… I shake my head and answer.

"Nick and I will be on the center because we can get to help any of you faster due to our size Kat. You and Snarlov will be on the right side while Delgato and Jackson will be on the left side."

She shrugs and stays silent. I look around and no one else says anything.

"Let's go?" I asked reading my tranquilizer pistol.

Everyone nods and we start walking into the woods.

When the others are already distant Nick nudges my arm and grins to me. He then says teasingly.

"Look at you, Officer Fluff. Taking charge and giving orders." HAH.

We enter the forest and look around at the giant trees.

"I can't trust a lazy fox like you to be the boss can I?" I teased back at him.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I was not complaining Carrots… I like it like this." Lazy fox.

I giggle and nearly trip on a tree root. Nick snickers and I scoff annoyed before turning my head to the sound of Delgato's scream.

"HELP!" Damn it!

Nick and I don't say anything, we just run in their direction. We pass through some large trees and shrubs before we see our friends and the tiger that we have to capture.

Jackson is lying on the ground coughing violently. Delgato and a… GASP! Delgato and a NAKED tiger are fist fighting… and Delgato is losing as he takes a heavy punch on the ribs and groans loudly.

The tiger glances at us as we raise our pistols aiming at him. He growls and quickly kicks Delgato's left leg and grabs his arm sinking his claws into the flesh as he pulled the lion in front of him as a shield.

Delgato roars in pain as he loses his balance and is dragged back in the direction of a big tree. The tiger then kicks Delgato in our direction and jumps back disappearing behind the tree.

I perk my ears as high as possible but I can't hear him. FUCK! The pervert escaped from us.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick asked panting.

I look at the two big felines fallen on the ground and ask concerned.

"Are you guys okay?"

I keep my pistol in my paws and walk up to them. I then hear Nick shouting.

"CARROTS WAIT!"

What is the…FUCK! Suddenly I felt Nick's paws violently pulling me back and throwing me on the ground. I roll on the ground and hear a large falling noise before Nick yelps in pain.

"NOT AGAIN!"

I hear Nick yelping in pain again and I stand up as fast as possible looking at his direction. The tiger holds Nick in a chokehold while he keeps me and the other officers at bay.

"Drop the gun… now." He growled and strengthened his chokehold on Nick.

I… I throw my gun near him and give him a pleading look.

"Please… just let him go." I… I can't lose Nick.

My nose twitches and the tiger starts loosening his hold on Nick.

"ZPD FREEZE!" Snarlov growled from behind me.

No, no, no, NO! NICK IS IN… danger?

The tiger was about to strangle Nick again when he suddenly froze.

His angry scowl disappears. His ears lean back and his pupils widen as he stares shocked at something. I follow his gaze and see Snarlov aiming his pistol at him while baring his teeth and… Kat is not doing anything.

She is staring shocked at him with ears leaning back and big wide eyes… sigh… they are going to fuck aren't they?

Kat opens her mouth and her jaw trembles a little.

"Mew." Wow… Kat… that would be so cute if we didn't had a HOSTAGE IN DANGER RIGHT NOW!

She then drops on all fours and runs past us in the tiger's direction. The tiger throws a yipping Nick away as she pounces at him and he… steps back a little as she lands on him and starts nuzzling his chest furiously?

WHAT… THE… FUCK?

I was only half serious when I said that they were going to have sex. I mean, can she even stop being a slut for… humn… is she… is she crying?

Kat buries her muzzle on his chest's fur and sobs loudly with tears flowing from her eyes. The tiger passes one arm behind her back while gently caressing her head as he purred softly.

Delgato and Jackson glare angrily at the tiger while Snarlov is nearly turning savage. Nick limps a little and stops beside me glaring furiously at the tiger. He growls a little and then turns to me asking softly.

"Are you okay Fluff?" Oh…

I nod and he smiles happily before scowling at the two tigers again.

"Who the hell is that bastard?" He growled low as he stared daggers at the naked tiger.

Kat keeps sniffing, sobbing and purring while she hugs him. Her tail is standing high up and its tip is twitching nonstop. She looks at him with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

The tiger smiles back to her and wipes a tear off her face.

Nick and Snarlov growl in unison and I fight back the urge to slap them.

I pick up my pistol and aim at the tiger asking angrily.

"Kat, who is he?" He must be her criminal boyfriend or something.

She ignores me and keeps looking at him with dreamy eyes… sigh.

"KATHERYN! WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!" I glared at him trough my pistol aim.

She licks his chest… EWWWWWW… and then purrs happily.

"He is my brother." … … ...

"EH?" The five of us are stunned.

Brother? But… oh… oh fuck. My legs shake and I fall on my knees.

"Carrots?" Nick asked concerned placing a paw on my back.

We got another Kat…

"Ha… ha… HAHAHAHAHA…" FUCK MY LIFE RIGHT?! BECAUSE ONE IS NOT ENOUGH!

My tears fall on the ground and I gasp trying to come to terms with the fact.

"Are we still going to tranq him? I mean, he WAS hostile to us." Sanrlov asked missing the whole point… we have two of them now… we are fucked.

Nick chuckles and says.

"No dude, he is Kitten's brother… he must just be confused as she was when… I dunno what happened to them. Let's just get him to the precinct and figure it out there.

I look crying at him and plead.

"Can't we just leave them here… please?"

Nick chuckles and kneels. He then grins and whispers to me, wagging his tail.

"No way Carrots… if I get to befriend him he might put in a nice word for me with Kitten." YOU DUMB FUCK… STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK!

Snarlov holsters his pistol and then walks to Delgato and Jackson who are now sitting on the ground staring at the tiger siblings.

"How are you two feeling?" He asked helping Jackson to stand up.

Jackson coughs a little and answers with a coarse voice.

"My throat hurts a little but I'm fine."

They help Delgato and he says.

"I think that I twisted my ankle when he kicked it."

He clutches his bleeding arm and Jackson helps him stay up.

Kat and her brother keep hugging like the two evil cats that they…

"Eeep!" WHAT?!

Nick gently picked me up as if I was a baby. He then turns to Snarlov and says.

"We are going to grab a blanket for Kitten's brother and will be right back."

Snarlov nods and then chuckles, looking at me, but then his ears perk up and he shows me a small tranquilizer pistol.

"Your gun Hopps." Oh…

He tosses me the pistol and I smile.

"ThankEEEP." I nearly scream when Nick quickly turns around and starts carrying me back to our cruiser. I cover my face with my ears nearly dying of embarrassment and Nick chuckles teasingly. When we are at a good distance from the others I glare at the fox.

"Nick! I can walk, I'm not a baby!" I said embarrassed.

He grins looking at me and chuckles.

"You were crying like one though."

Idiot! I elbow him and jump onto the ground as he chuckles grinning to me. I glare at him and then he gives me a concerned look.

"Are you hurt Carrots?" Oh… Nick, you're so sweet.

I smile a little and shake my head saying.

"I'm fine, let's go."

Nick nods and we start walking again. As we walk I look at him and ask concerned.

"Are you okay?" That tiger strangled him.

He nods and rubs his neck chuckling happily.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot but I'm fine." Is he really okay?

My nose twitches and I look even more concerned at him. Nick rolls his eyes to me and says smugly.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'm really fine." Well… good, I can't have my dumb fox getting injured on my watch.

Once we arrive at the cruiser I grab a blanket we have for victims stored inside and say.

"Just wait here, I will be right back."

Nick looks pleadingly at me and asks expectantly.

"Can't I take the blanket to them Carrots?" Humn… and since when this lazy fox volunteers to do anything?

"What are you going to do Slick?" I asked looking suspicious at him.

He shrugs and says.

"I was going to ask if Kitten and her bro wanted to come in our cruis…"

"No." I'm not going to have them on MY cruiser.

Nick opens his mouth to complain but I poke his belly and say sternly.

"Kat and her brother are going to go with SNARLOV, in THEIR cruiser." The longer I can avoid them the best.

He opens his mouth to complain but I put a paw up in the air to shush him. I am NOT going to have them in my cruiser. Nick's ears drop and he looks sadly at me with big pleading emerald eyes… even with these stripes painted on him he still looks cute.

But I'm still not having them on my cruiser.

I glare at him and say.

"Wait here."

He gives me a pouting face and enters the cruiser… such a kit. I roll my eyes and walk back to where the others were waiting. On the way I see Jackson helping Delgato walk back to their cruiser. They have a somber look on their faces.

I smile sympathetically to them and ask concerned.

"Are you two really okay?" From their expressions they must be feeling a lot of pain.

They glance at me and nod silently before they start walking again… sigh… males. Always acting tough and pretending to be invincible… Dad ate a rotten carrot once and had a tummy ache for days… if we hadn't found out… he could've died.

I roll my eyes and go on my way.

Kat is still hugging her brother, looking at him with a loving expression and a big grin on her muzzle. They are purring so much that it can't be healthy.

Snarlov is looking at them with a sad face and ears leaning back while he fidgets with his claws. HAH, you're not the one being hugged this time… jealous wolf.

I stand near Kat and nudge her leg. She stops purring and looks down at me, wiggling her whiskers.

I smile politely and avert my gaze from him as I offer her the blanket.

"Your brother needs to cover himself."

Even if he is buff and fit it doesn't mean that he can go around na… I MEAN… it's not right to walk around naked.

She smiles and purrs happily.

"Thank you." She grabs the blanket and covers her brother.

I turn and take a good look at him for the first time. He is not a VERY big tiger… he is still way bigger than Kat but he is still small for a tiger… around two meters. His stripes also have a different pattern than hers… is that normal for siblings? I don't know a lot about... tiger… biology…

My ears drop and I gulp. He is staring at me with a big grin on his face. The same grin Kat has when she is about to do something perverted. He has green eyes just like Nick but his are darker, not as beautiful as Nick's emerald eyes… his eyes also have a perverted glint in them.

He looks me up and down, undressing me with his eyes and then purrs seductively.

"Thanks little bun." He licks his lips and his eyes shine with a mischievous glint.

GASP! WHAT…. What is he thinking? We just tried to capture him and he is flirting with me. He… he wouldn't try anything against me right? He wouldn't act like Kat and… try to seduce me… right?

My nose twitches a little and his perverted grin gets wider. Oh FUCK… he will!

I gulp and ask nervously.

"Let's go?" I don't wait for an answer before turning around and running away.

I am NOT going to end like Nick… used and broken… I'm not.

I enter our cruiser and seat behind the wheel, taking huge breaths trying to calm my heart.

Snarlov and the two tigers appear and start walking to their cruiser. Snarlov still has a sad look on his muzzle but Kat and her brother are just nuzzling each other, none of them spares even a glance at our car as they pass by us. She looks like she really likes her brother. She is still clutching him as if she was a kit.

But why hadn't she ever mentioned him to us? She talked about her father a few times… but never a brother.

They enter their cruiser and I turn back to the steering wheel. Nick is surprisingly silent. He has a pensive expression and is scratching his chin with his ears perked up… knowing him, he is thinking about something perverted.

I start our cruiser and drive off.

.

* * *

.

I finish my report for the "capture" of Kat's brother and lean back on my chair. When we arrived at the precinct, Delgato, Nick and Jackson visited the infirmary, Nick was released but the other two stayed in there. Kat and her brother had a meeting with the mayor inside an interrogation room.

I really want to know what their connection with Khan is… but Chief doesn't want any of us involved in this one. He said that it has something to do with where the three of them were born… a place called Terra.

Nick just shrugged and went on to start his reports but I tried to ask the Chief more about how they ended up here and he said that it was part of an ongoing investigation that is not in our jurisdiction… sigh.

"What's wrong Carrots?" Nick asked looking at me curiously.

Nick still hasn't finished his report… sigh. My ears fall a little and I say.

"I'm still curious about that Terra stuff."

Nick scoffs and says annoyed.

"Don't sweat about it Carrots, that city is horrible." Huh?!

I look confused at him and ask.

"Do you know the place?"

He then stops writing his report and walks to my table. He uses the internet and enters in a VERY old website that is basically just text and a few black and white pictures of mammals and old buildings.

He then sits back at his chair and says.

"I saw that once… ten years ago I think."

The website has some basic information for anyone wanting to immigrate to Terra… but this says that this site hasn't been update in more than two decades, and the pictures look even older. And why do they need an immigration policy for what looks like a small town? It doesn't make…

"Wait… technology is forbidden there?" I asked shocked.

Nick clicks his tongue and nods.

"The guy that created the town was one of those "Technology ruin our lives" type. They have like… one super old computer in the whole city… believe me, I checked." He said chuckling.

That's so weird. I quickly finish scanning the website and close the window. There is barely any information here… and it's not even updated.

I look curiously at Nick and ask.

"Did you ever go there?" It must be so boring... just like Bunnyburrow.

He shivers and says.

"Yeah… I thought that since they didn't have any technology there they would be easy to con." Oh Nick… you're impossible.

I giggle and cross my arms asking.

"How much did you make?" Those poor country bumpkins.

Nick sighs and leans back at his chair.

"I stayed there for three hours and nearly died two times. Then I took the first train out of there and never looked back." TWO TIMES… in just three hours.

"Is it so bad there?" I asked concerned.

He nods and gets back to his report.

"Yeah, but they had good food, so it was kind of worth the eight days trip." He said chuckling.

I giggle and roll my eyes at the glutton fox. This makes sense, Kat is so weird… she couldn't have been raised in a normal place. But that still doesn't explain how they turned up here.

"Hey Carrots, you already finished your report right?" Nick asked while writing.

I look at the sheet of paper on my table and nod.

"Yeah."

He then stops writing and looks at a message in his phone before looking grinning at me. I can already tell that this won't be good. He then says happily.

"Can you do me a favor?" Oh carrot… here we go.

I sigh and nod. Nick wags his tail and asks happily.

"Can you go to the recreation room and chat with Kitten's brother a little? Try to learn what he likes and stuff… anything that would make him stay on my side." WHAT?!

"NO! Why don't you go?" I said as my ears dropped.

Nick groans and points at his report.

"I'm not finished yet Carrots, and apparently they are going to head off soon, I can't lose this chance to get a head start with him." You want me to dig information on how to make that pervert help you get ANOTHER pervert.

He then crosses his arms looking at me.

"And you were curious about them anyway… you can even ask him stuff while you're at it."

I glare at him and say seriously.

"I don't want to talk with him."

Nick raises an eyebrow and scratches behind his ear.

"Why?" He asked confused.

I look annoyed at him and answer.

"Because he's a pervert, just like Kat." She wants to have sex with all males she meets… ALL of them. So why would her brother be any different towards females.

Nick tilts his head looking at me even more confused and asks.

"Did he do something?"

I scoff and answer.

"Yeah, he gawked at me, just like Kat does when she is acting like a pervert. I thought that he was going to jump on top of me."

Nick tilts his head even more.

"Wait… you mean sexually?" He asked dumbly.

I roll my eyes and groan before answering angry.

"YES Nick. He looked like he was going to… to… to ravage me… take my chastity away right there."

"BUAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA…." Nick violently threw his head back and roared in laughter… dumb fox.

I scoff angrily and cross my arms glaring at the stupid fox in front of me.

"It's not funny Nick."

"…HAHAHAHAHA…" His eyes nearly jump out of its orbits as he starts tearing and rolling on his chair.

My nose twitches and I say mad.

"It was scary Nick… it wasn't funny."

"… HAHAHAHA cough HAhahahaha…" He falls off his chair and starts choking during his laughter.

I glare angrily at him and my nose twitches. Nick takes a few more moments to stop laughing and coughing. With some difficulty the dumb fox climbs back on top of his chair, panting out of breath.

He looks at me chuckling a little and wipes lots of tears of laughter from his muzzle.

"Nice one Carrots." He said chuckling and nearly breaking into laughter again.

"I was not joking Nick." I said angrily.

He chuckles and shakes his head looking at me. He then says.

"Carrots… why would he be even REMOTELY interested in you?" Wh… what?!

My nose twitches and I ask hurt.

"Do you think that I'm ugly?"

Nick chokes and says dumbfounded.

"Of course not. You're the best looking bunny ever…" Awww.

He then continues.

"… but Carrots… he is a tiger. He wouldn't even… he wouldn't fit your… you know." He finished coughing awkwardly.

Fit… fit my… oh… OOOOH!

I look down embarrassed and say awkwardly.

"I… I didn't think about that."

He chuckles and teases.

"He probably stared at you because he was shocked by how adorable you are Carrots."

Okay… maybe… MAYBE… I might have overreacted a little bit. But I think that I'm justified when dealing with Kat and her family. But maybe… MAYBE… he might not be as bad as she is.

"So?" Nick asked teasingly and then grinned.

"Are you going to talk with him?"

.

* * *

.

I stop in front of the door to the recreation room and take a deep breath to calm myself. Okay, I'm going to enter a room with a potentially dangerous sexual deviant… I steel myself and open the door.

Kat's brother is sitting on an armchair, covered in his blanket while he cries and… cries? He is looking down at his paws, crying silently while tears flow on his face.

My ears drop and my nose twitches. He doesn't look like a dangerous sexual deviant like Kat… he just looks… scared.

His ears flick and he looks up surprised. He sees me and starts nervously wiping the tears of his face.

I enter closing the door behind me and look concerned at him. I smile and wave amicably at him.

"Hi… are you okay?"

He finishes wiping his face and looks at me with some tears coming out of his eyes. He smiles shyly and answers in a friendly tone.

"No, I… I'm okay." You don't look okay.

My nose twitches a little and he wipes some more tears. He then chuckles a little and says jokingly.

"Heh, I know it's funny… the big tiger crying like a sissy." He stops talking and looks down a little before glancing shyly at me. He wiggles his whiskers and looks at me with teary green eyes while he purrs softly.

"I'm sorry about earlier… I saw you crying and… I'm sorry." Aww… he is so sweet… the complete opposite of Kat.

I smile and say.

"Don't worry… it wasn't because of you." He doesn't need to know the truth.

He nods slowly and I look at the armchair beside him.

"Do you mind?" I asked pointing at it.

He looks at the chair and shakes his head. I walk towards it and sit on the armchair. I look at him with a friendly smile and say happily.

"Judy Hopps."

I offer him my paw and he smiles a little before giving me a finger to shake.

"Jacob Rider."

He takes his paw back and wiggles his whiskers, his tears slowly stopping. I giggle and joke.

"Rough day huh?"

He averts his gaze and looks down a little.

"Yeah… something like that." He said weakly.

I look concerned at him and ask.

"What happened with you?" He appeared just like Kat did.

His ears lean back even more and he looks down to his paws as he starts silently crying again. He then says low.

"I don't want to talk about it."

My nose twitches and I nod. I can't push it when he is like this… I can ask him another day.

He glances at me a little and asks curiously.

"Are you friends with Sis?" Awww… I can't tell him that we are… well… we kinda are friends

I nod and he smiles happily. He sniffs and asks with a little more energy.

"How… how has she been doing?"

I cringe at his question and my ears drop. He looks at me with pleading eyes and my nose twitches. I… I can't tell him the truth.

"She has been doing fine." I said as happily as I could.

He smiles brightly and nods happily. I giggle and say.

"You really like your sister."

He chuckles and wipes one of the few tears still flowing on his face as he purrs.

"More than anything."

He then looks down to his paws and smiles bitterly.

"I thought that I was never going to see her again."

I look curiously at him and ask.

"You didn't know where she was?"

He nods and says sadly.

"I thought that she was dead." His eyes start tearing up again.

I look at him nervously and say.

"Yeah but… you're here now so… it's all okay now." He looks just like one of my little brothers when they got sad.

He looks stunned at me and smiles, nodding slowly. Jacob then purrs apologetically.

"Sorry for the waterworks."

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

He sniffs and chuckles a little before purring.

"Heh… just don't tell my sister. I wouldn't hear the end of it."

He chuckles and I giggle before asking.

"Does she tease you if you cry?"

He nods chuckling.

"You have no idea. She says that I need to be tough."

I scoff and say.

"Tough? You beat Delgato barepawed, you have to be tough to do that."

He scratches his neck and shakes his head purring.

"Nah… it was just the seal training kicking in… nothing much."

I look at him confused.

"You trained with a seal?" What would they now about fighting in land?

He stares at me for a while and then purrs awkwardly.

"It was a joke…" He says weird stuff… just like Kat.

"Are you Sis partner?"

I giggle and shake my head.

"Oh, no, thankfu…" I stop and cover my mouth with a paw. Way to put your foot in your mouth Judy.

He chuckles and says.

"Don't worry. I know how she can be." He is not mad? He knows how weird she is… thank the heavens.

I smile and say politely.

"She has been difficult ever since the day that we found her."

"Found?" He asked.

I nod.

"We found her in a forest, just like you."

He looks surprised and nods a little. I giggle and say.

"She was very hard to handle. She is so weird sometimes." Why can't Kat be like him?

He chuckles and purrs happily.

"From the day I met her I knew that Sis wasn't normal." Even he knows that. Maybe he could convince Nick to… wait…

I scratch my ear confused and ask.

"Met her? Aren't you two siblings?" They even have the same surnames.

He smiles and purrs.

"We are. We grew up in the same orphanage. John helped take care of us. When we and a bunch of others were almost of age, he, quote unquote, adopted us."

Oh, I thought that they had the same parents… because they are smaller than normal... but blood doesn't matter, they are brother and sister.

He then chuckles.

"I think he did that just to tease one of our caretakers that he was always hitting on." That's… crazy... just like Kat.

"Ho did you meet Kat?" I asked curiously.

He sighs and leans back on his armchair, tucking himself in the blankets. He wiggles his whiskers and says.

"When I was six my house caught fire and… my family died." Gasp!

He looks a little sad and says low.

"They sent me to the orphanage that day… I just jumped on the bed they gave me and cried the whole day." Aww, poor thing.

Jacob then smiles and purrs.

"When it was night, a small girl entered my room and put her hand on my mouth." What?

He chuckles and shakes his head purring.

"She complained that she couldn't sleep because there was a whiny little bitch crying in the next room." Gasp!

"How old was she?" I asked shocked.

"Six." He chuckled.

SIX! And she already had a foul mouth like that.

"What happened next?"

He laughs and purrs.

"I tried to kick her out and she punched me." Oh...

"Sis then asked why I was crying. I rubbed my new swollen eye and told her that my family had died… she said to me just stop thinking about it and go to sleep." That's not how it works Kat... you can't just forget about your family like that.

He looks down and chuckles.

"But of course that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then she climbed on my bed and hugged me…" His eyes start to water again and he continues.

"She looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers… and told me that she would be my sister… so that I could stop crying." Awwwwwww... that's so cute.

He sniffs a little and chuckles.

"Then she fell asleep like that and I couldn't go to the bathroom until the next morning."

He chuckles and I giggle.

"Kat doesn't like to talk much about her... she never mentioned that she had a brother."

He looks at me and sighs.

"When something bothers her to much she forgets about it... that was probably the case." Ah.

I never thought that he would be this nice, and he seems to understand that she has her… quirks.

My nose twitches and I say politely.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot away." He purred looking curiously at me.

I smile and say as politely as possible.

"Kat has been… well. She has been acting like a… she is very…" I look nervously at him and gulp. He needs to know the truth.

"She is acting like a slut." I cringe expecting him to be mad but instead he just looks slightly surprised at me.

I smile awkwardly and say.

"She broke my friend, she flirts with the other officers and she teases everyone."

He looks at me annoyed and I stop, my ears dropping. He then sighs and facepaws hissing.

"Yeah… she does that stuff." Oh…

I clear my throat and ask.

"Can you ask her to stop?"

He sighs and scratches his neck.

"You're going to have to get used to the teasing…" Sigh… I don't want to get used to it.

He then grins widely and purrs.

"But don't worry about her going after your friends anymore. She only does that when I leave her… unsupervised." YES!

I nod happily ask expectantly.

"So?"

His grin gets bigger and he purrs.

"She needs a roughhousing every once in a while to help her remember her place. I will make sure she behaves again."

I looked happily at him with my ears perked up.

"THANK YOU!"

He chuckles and says.

"It's no problem little bun."

I giggle rolling my eyes at the little bun and jump out from the armchair and into the ground. I'm enjoying the chat but I need to use the ladies room.

I smile to my new friend and say happily.

"I have to go now, but I really liked talking with you Jacob."

He smiles and purrs wiggling his whiskers.

"Me too, but maybe next time you can talk a little more about yourself instead of me rambling on and on."

I giggle and nod, waving him goodbye. As I turn to leave I remember that Nick wanted to befriend him… for ALL the wrong reasons… sigh.

I turn to him and say.

"A friend of mine wanted to talk with you later."

He smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, me and Sis will be busy… very busy later. Catching up and stuff." Oh…

I nod and say.

"Okay, bye."

I turn and leave the room as he waves to me.

.

* * *

.

I flush out the toilet and wipe myself with the toilet paper.

"C'mon Bro, I'm going to scrub you all over and get you nice and cleaned." I heard Kat purr outside my toilet stall.

Wait… did she bring her brother to the female's locker room?

"Humn… Sis… are you sure that it's fine for me to be in here?" Jacob asked concerned.

Yeah Kat, why don't you listen to your brother?

"Stop being a wuss, no one is going to care." I do… and stop treating your brother like that. He is a nice mammal that deserves a much better sister than you.

I hear Jacob chuckling and then he purrs.

"So Sis… I chatted with Judy, your bunny friend."

"Oh cool, she is nice." Kat purred.

What are they doing? I open my stall's door slightly and peek through the small gap.

Kat has taken her kevlar vest and is taking her shirt off.

"Yeah she is…" He purred outside my line of vision.

"… and she also told me that you've been very naughty lately." EXTREMELLY!

Kat giggles and starts taking her pants off. Sigh… of course that she wouldn't be wearing slutty panties.

Jacob chuckles and growls low.

"She told me that you have been a nasty little whore lately." I… I didn't use these exact words but… it is not far from the truth.

She takes her furtight pants off and folds it purring teasingly.

"Oh… and what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to put you back into your place." YEAH!

Jacob then appeared… GASP! He… he is standing naked by her side. Hi-hi-his dick is… is hanging out and… and… WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kat looks horrified at his penis and gulps. Jacob then grabs her arm and pulls her violently to him. He passes an arm around her, holding Kat tightly against him, their naked bodies grinding against each other as his member pressed against her belly.

WHAT… WHAT IS GOING ON?! My eyes widen and my ears drop in shock.

Jacob leans down and growls.

"You're a slut."

He then beats her rear forcing estrange noises out of her. He grabs her ass furiously as he growls with a perverted grin on his face.

"But you are MY SLUT!" She is your sister.

He then forces her to kiss him and pushes his tongue inside her mouth.

He… he kissed his own sister. That's vile…perverse. My legs shake and I fall on the ground with my pants down.

Kat squirms and breaks the kiss, stepping back from him but with her arm still in his grasp.

She looks horrified at… GASP!

His… his penis is… is even more erect now and it's enormous and has OH FUCKING CARROT WHAT IS THAT!

His penis HAS BARBS… SPIKES… THAT IS AN INSTRUMENT OF TORTURE!

Kat tries to free her paw and meows fearfully.

Jacob chuckles with an evil look on his face and pulls her to a bench, forcing her to lay on the bench.

My nose twitches and I breathe rapidly feeling my heart nearly burst out of my chest. He… he is…

Jacob holds both of Kat's arms over her head as he stares at her naked body with perverted eyes.

She squirms and he purrs amused, placing the tip of his nightmarish member in front of her delicate lady parts, ready to defile her.

He… he has to be joking right? This is all a big joke. They must be messing with me… right?

Kat gulps and says fearfully.

"Bro, let's think about thAAAWWWN!" He thrusted his dick inside her violently and slammed his hips so hard against her that she slid on the bench a little.

GASP! I cover my mouth and feel tears rolling down my eyes. I TRUSTED him… I thought that Kat was the bad one but now I know why she is so weird… he abuses her… he is a MONSTER!

Kat gasp and squirms while her evil brother pushes himself as far as he can inside her.

He growls and drools a little purrinh.

"Awwwn, you're still as tight as ever Sis." For how long has this monster been doing this?!

Kat chokes and says horrified.

"WAIT THE BARBS!" Kat...

Jacob stops moving for a second and glares at her. He then grins and pulls his dick out of her as violently as he can.

"AAARGH THE BARBS!" Kat cried and roared.

He starts humping her like a mad mammal making her scream each time his barbs hurt her.

I sob and cry. I can't believe that anyone could be so vile.

"AAARRGGGHHA…" KAT!

Jacob moans and purrs loudly and starts thrusting his hips with even more strength. Kat gasps and cries.

"AAAWWWWWN." I'm sorry Kat, I'm so sorry.

He slaps one of her thighs and thrusts his penis inside her roaring. Kat roars and cries despairingly.

"AAAWWWWW." I shouldn't have said those things about you… this is all my fault.

The monster lets go of Kat's arms and holds the bench to support himself and with a roar he begins fucking his sister even more vigorously than before.

"AAAWWWW." Kat cries in agony and covers her muzzle with her paws as tears flow down her face.

I sob and tremble at the scene. She doesn't deserves this… no one deserves this.

He thrusts and roars a few more times before pulling his horrific member out of her and stands up glaring evilly at poor Kat.

She trembles and looks horrified at him, purring angrily.

"What?"

He… he didn't… inside her. No… of course he wouldn't… I mean… even if he is a monster, she is still his sister… he would never… inside her... it would be wrong.

Jacob chuckles darkly and growls.

"Get on fours… like the whore you are."

Kat trembles a little and then gets off the bench. She leans down and NO! KAT, DON'T DO IT… please don't do it… sob.

She gets on her knees and then puts her paws on the floor. She slowly slips them forward until her chest lays flat on the ground, with her ass and tail raised high.

The monster purrs and leans down, pressing the tip of his throbbing monstrosity against Kat's poor lady parts.

He then presses forward and purrs loudly. He grabs her hips and pulls her towards him as he slams his dick inside her.

"AWWWWW." Kat cried, her claws leaving deep scratch marks on the floor as she tried to prevent what was happening.

Jacob keeps raping her and purrs madly.

"AWwww Sis, I missed you so much." Monster!

He slaps her rear and continues thrusting her.

"AWWWW." She cried moving back and forward, as he slid his deformed dick in and out of her.

Suddenly he got on fours, towering on top of her. He placed his paws near hers and scratched the floor with his dangerous claws.

He then leans down and GASP! He bites the back of Kat's neck growling viciously. He starts humping her and she growls furiously as she cries.

"AAAWWWW!"

He starts humping her even faster and then he slams his hips one last time, roaring voraciously.

NO! He… he did it…. sob… his own sister.

Kat roars even louder and madly scratches the floor with all her paws, trying to escape. Soon she stopped trashing around and he left her trembling on the floor.

"Awwww." She cried one last time as he took his massive member out of her.

Jacob kneels near her and chuckles sadistically as she rolls and trembles on the floor. He then grabs her head and turns her to look at his penis, still dripping with… sob… with his... sniff.

"Time for your milk slut."

He pulls Kat in the direction of his member and she GASP! She… she takes it all inside her mouth. He purrs loudly and licks his lips growling.

"Drink it all." DEMON!

He then very slowly takes his member out of her mouth, enjoying each second of pain that he was causing her.

Kat gasps for air and coughs as he let's go of her head. He then caresses her neck mockingly and purrs.

"There's still a place that you haven't cleaned yet Sis." JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!

Kat looks weakly at him and them to the middle of her legs. She… sobs… she leans closer and licks her lady parts clean of his vile seed.

I feel my throat burning and turn to throw up at the floor.

"Good girl." He mocked petting her.

He then stands up and raises her to her feet with one arm.

"We need to take a shower, remember Sis?"

She purrs with a dead expression on her face and leans on his chest, her eyes devoid of any life, as they walk to a nearby shower stall. They enter and he closes the door behind them.

I bury my face in my paws and cry. My breath is so heavy that it hurts. They are brother and sister… and he… he …

I sniff and glare at the stall that they are. I need to stop… this monster.

I try to stand up my but legs shake a little and I fall back on the ground again. I sniff and some tears roll down my face as I lean on the toilet to stand up.

I pull my pants up and sob. She looked so small near him… so vulnerable. I… I'm not going to let that happen again… I'm going to call Nick and…

No… I can't tell Nick about this. He would… he would kill that monster if he knew about what he did.

I slowly walk out of my toilet stall and start making my way to the Chief… he will know how to deal with a monster like…

I hear a silent sob coming from another toilet stall near me. I sniff and slowly open the door. Sarah, one of the triplets is crying, clutching a magazine in her paws.

She looks sobbing at me and says horrified.

"He… he made her lick it… like a popsicle."

She starts breaking down and I gulp.

My nose twitches and I look sadly at her. I can't leave her like this… NO! I can't be crying like this right now! I need to be strong.

I gulp and say as confidently as possible.

"Come on." I offer her my paw and say softly.

She looks crying at me and then says fearfully.

"But… Kat... he hurt her…"

I nod and try to calm my breathing before I say.

"I… will take care of this… I promise."

She cries and sobs before taking my paw. I turn and with trembling steps I guide her outside of the locker room.

I take her to the entrance and she quickly runs to her sister. She hugs them crying and they look at her in a mix of confusion and concern. I then force my burning body to walk up the stairs.

I stop in front of the Chief's office, breathing heavily, with my body burning up and my fur wet with tears.

I sniff and clean my face as good as I can and enter the office calling pleadingly.

"Chief?"

He was reading attentively a big file and when he heard my voice he groaned and buried his face in his hooves.

He then says annoyed.

"Hopps, if you're here to complain about Rider then… don't… simply don't…" But I…

He sighs, still facehooving, and says embarrassed.

"That was the most embarrassing talk I EVER had to have with one of my officer and I'm NOT going to do it again… period."

My nose twitches and I say weakly.

"Chief… Kat was attacked…"

He looks up from his hooves. He then glares at me asking angrily.

"What happened?"

I sniff and answer low.

"She took her brother to the locker room so that he could take a shower and… and he… forced himself on her… and…"

My eyes start watering again and I choke on my words.

Chief stares at me in shock for a while and then stands up. He nearly pushes his table out of the way and passes by me, leaving the room with a furious expression.

Some tears fall from my eyes and I wipe them before turning to follow him… only to see him leaning on the balcony of the second floor, staring at something.

I stop near him and look at something that makes my body burn even more… with rage!

Kat and Jacob are standing there. He is wearing tight fitting white sleeveless shirt and black slacks, showing off really well his defined muscles… that I'm sure he uses to commit the most savage and vile atrocities.

Kat is using furtight black shorts and one of his ridiculous "I am foxy" tees.

His arm resting on her shoulders while she hugs him and stands on the tip of her toes licking the air in a vain attempt to reach his face as he laughs happily.

WHAT?! BUT HE… he just… raped her… why is she...?

I hear Chief sighing and turn my head to see him facehooving again.

"Hopps… they come from a weird place where some mammals still shit in the woods. Are you sure that you didn't see them being affectionate… like siblings usually are… and got confused?"

CONFUSED! I scoff and says shocked.

"Chief… he was calling her a slut and…"

He raises a hoof and shushes me, giving me an annoyed look.

"Hopps… stop worrying about Rider... you're getting paranoid."

I glare at him so hard that I nearly burst a vein.

"But Chief… Sarah… she saw it too, she can…"

"Stop it, Hopps." He said rashly.

He glares at me and says sternly.

"Take the rest of the day off to calm your head and STOP thinking about the Riders… am I clear?"

I… I glare at him and nod.

Bogo snorts annoyed and turns to walk back to his office.

I'm not paranoid… stupid buffalo. He didn't see what happened.

I look at the two tigers playing on the floor bellow and I start running down the stairs. I stop in front of them, breathing heavily.

Kat looks down at me and wiggles her whiskers.

"Hey Judy… what's up?" She purred happily.

HAPPY? How can she be HAPPY after what happened?

I glare at Jacob and he stops grinning, his ears leaning back. I then say angrily.

"Kat, he forced himself on you. Why are you… why are you even near him?"

Jacob looks horrified at me and asks fearfully.

"You saw it?" Yeah I saw it.

I glare harder at him, my body burning and itching with rage.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and grins. She nuzzles his chest with hugs him. She passes both her arms around his torso and purrs.

"Well Bro, I hope you have energy left to FORCE yourself onto me some more later. I'm hungry for some tiger meat." Wh… what...?

He gulps looking at me and then looks at Kat with a smug grin, purring seductively.

"Don't worry. I have meat and lots of milk in stock to feed a hungry slutty kitty like you Sis."

That is so wrong…

My ears drop and my jaw hangs. I gulp and ask shocked.

"Kat… you want to… mate with him?" He is her brother.

She puts both her paws inside his shirt and starts caressing his belly. She grins and purrs looking happily at him.

"Can you blame me when I have a brother like this?"

Jacob leans down and kisses her, grabbing her butt as she purrs.

My legs shake and I fall on the ground looking horrified at… at these monsters. They… they are siblings… and they are making out like lovers… that is not right.

I turn to look at someone… anyone for help but the only ones here are the three triplets… and they are looking at the scene with ears leaning back and the same horrified expression that I have.

"We are ready to go Miss." Someone said energetically.

A suspicious looking weasel wearing a black tuxedo stares happily at them with his monstrously big eyes.

The two incestuous perverts stop kissing and follow him.

"Bye Judy." Kat purred without looking back… SLUT… WHORE!

Jacob looks back and gives me a shy smile.

"Bye little bun." He said embarrassed… MOSNTER… SCUM!

They leave and I grasp my ears groaning in fury.

WHY did I even care? WHY DID I EVEN THINK… EVEN FOR A SECOND… THAT…

"ARRRRGGH!" My fucking body is burning up and I think that I'm going to throw up again.

I stand up and breathe heavily… I… I'm going to take a fucking shower to cool myself before I end up heart attacking like uncle Jonny.

And I'm NOT going to have a FUCKING HEART ATTACK worrying about an INSCESTUOUS VILE WHORE!

I march furiously to the locker room, still permeated with the stink that those two perverts left when they FUCKED all over the place, and undress myself. I throw my clothes on the ground and enter the nearest shower stall.

I feel the cold water running on my body and I sigh. They mated… brother and sister… that is forbidden. What if he gives her a baby… he would be both the father and the uncle at the same time… disgusting.

I scrub myself to get rid of the annoying itches all over my body and groan annoyed.

Kat… Kat put it inside her mouth… after he had just took it out from inside her… that's wrong. I rest my forehead on the wall, breathing heavily while the cold water falls on me.

She is so small near him… and he was so rough with her… pulling her up and down on his… member. And she cried so much… when he was slamming that thing in and out and in and out and…

"FUCKING DAMNIT!"

This water is not helping at anything…

I turn down the water and get out of the stall, drying myself as fast as I could. I then put my uniform back on and run as fast as I can to the recreation room.

I burst the door open and enter the room running, looking for...

"AHA!"

I open the fridge and jump inside. I lay on the frozen goodies and pile some of them on top of me…I feel better but it still isn't enough.

I close the door of the fridge and lean back in the middle of my bed of frozen food. Suddenly an extremely cold bottle of carrot juice falls on my thigh and slips until it stops in the middle of my legs.

"Awww sweet holy carrot." That… that is awesome.

I lean my head back and close my eyes, feeling the cold pleasure wash my burning body.

I stay there breathing quickly while my body cools down for several minutes, then the door opens.

I open my eyes and my nose twitches as I look terrified at whoever caught me… oh fuck… it is Jack.

Jack has a cute smile on his face as he looks around the fridge while stand frozen in place. He then extends his arm and grabs one bowl filled with apple slices and one filled with cabbage.

He then moves his paw close… oh FUCK… my lady parts and… he grabs the bottle of carrot juice and turns to leave. Suddenly he stops and looks concerned to the carrot juice bottle. He sniffs it and chokes in disgust.

His ears drop and his nose twitches cutely as he turns to me with a sad face and says disappointed.

"You can have it." He then throws the bottle back into the middle of my legs, nearly making me jump in shock, and closes the fridge door.

That's not how you treat a lady, you jerk. I look at the closed door and sigh, leaning back and relaxing again.

.

* * *

.

"CARROTS!" What…?

I open my eyes and yawn before I'm violently pulled out from the fridge. I look confused and see Nick glaring at me.

"Are you crazy?" He snarled angrily and dragged me to a nearby armchair.

He forcibly sits me on the armchair and I ask confused.

"How did you find me?"

He glares disapprovingly at me and keeps checking me up and down touching me with his paw pads.

"Savage went to my table ten minutes ago and said that you were inside the refrigerator." For fuck's sake Jack!

He then starts pilling pillows around me and says angrily.

"I thought that it was a joke… but then I got curious and came here." My body is still hot.

He then sighs.

"You're freezing."

He starts climbing the armchair and I retort.

"No I'm not… I'm burning up."

He glares at me with his stupid striped face.

"You are freezing Carrots." He growled and then sat beside me.

"Nick I'm not EEP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He picked me up and sat me on his lap, hugging me.

Nick scoffs and wraps his soft bushy tail around me.

"I'm warming you up." He said covering me with his tail.

WARMING! But I'm already feeling too hot!

I try to squirm out of him hug and he strengthens his hold on me, pressing my head against his wide, fluffy chest.

Nick then says chuckling.

"Stop trashing Fluff."

I try to leave and he holds me even stronger with his big strong fox muscles, holding me in place… just like Jacob held Kat.

"Carrots… are you okay?" He asked concerned.

NO! I breathe heavily, taking in his violet musk and I try to escape him.

Nick yips and complains.

"Carrots STOP!"

I head-butt his chin and he whines as I escape running down the hall.

My heart races out of my chest as run inside the parking lot. I stop beside my beautiful bike, put on my helmet and drive away.

Bogo gave me the rest of the day off… and I intend to use it.

.

* * *

.

I stop at a red light and sigh. The air hitting my body, the speed, the rumbling of the motor… it normally calms me down but… today it isn't helping at all.

"Hey check this out!"

I look to my left and see a blue convertible car. A large bison is sitting on the passenger's seat and is staring at me with a big idiotic grin plastered on his face.

A gazelle and some deer on the back seat then start pointing at me and snickering while saying stuff like "So cute" and "What a tiny bike"… sigh.

I look back to the street and ignore them. When you live in this city you get comments like these from time to time. But all you gotta do is… a white flash shines on me and I freeze.

Did they just… DID THESE FUCKERS JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME?!

I glare at the tailholes and see a boar leaning over the bison with a camera. I grip my bike handles harder and say as nicely as possible.

"HEY! FUCK YOU!" Bunch of jerks!

They freeze and look at me shocked. The gazelle then says.

"Sorry, we just thought…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU 'JUST THOUGHT' OF TAKING THAT CAMERA AND STUFFING IT UP YOUR TAIL?! YOU IDIOT!" I said glaring at them through my helmet's visor.

They lean back and look nervously at the street light. I scoff and say angrily.

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A BUNNY BEFORE?!" I'm not some freak show… I'm not here to amuse them.

The bison them snorts and says teasingly.

"Chill down rabbit." I'M TRYING!

The boar nods and says.

"Yeah, you need to get laid." I AM… what?!

He then goes back to his seat and quickly drives away as the light turns green again.

Get laid… I don't need to get laid… he needs to get laid… not me.

I hear a horn behind me and drive away before the angry driver decides to run me over.

Get laid… I never…

Would it really help me?

Maybe… maybe I co… NO! I'm not going to act like Kat and… jump at the first male I see on the streets. But there has to be a… THAT'S IT!

I turn my bike around and speed up with my destination set.

.

* * *

.

I park my bike and nearly throw my helmet away before I calm down enough to put it safely on one of the handles.

I run down the sidewalk and enter The Godly Trunk breathing heavily, looking around for something… ANYTHING… that can help my condition.

My nose twitches and I look at their merchandise. There're collars, balloon animals, muzzles, estrange flashlights and many other things that I don't know what they do.

I choke in agony and ask.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?!"

I perk up my ears and listen but I don't get any response… but instead… I'm hearing something familiar… a fox snoring.

I walk to the cashier balcony and hear it even clearer now… the snoring and someone saying creepily.

"Awww… Mrs Fox… that's fantastic." I know that voice.

Behind the balcony, Mark the white fox is sleeping. He is lying on his back with a big perverted grin on his muzzle and his tongue hanging outside his mouth. His large wags happily as his paws are twitch a little between snores.

Sigh… isn't there anyone else to help me here? Mark giggles in his sleep and says with a perverted tone.

"Mrs. Fox… what if your husband gets home?"

I really wanted help from someone that is not a pervert. He even has a bulge in his pants while he dreams… a big bulge… probably red and warm and long and… FUCK IT!

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I shouted shaking him.

He opens his eyes screaming horrified.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS MARRIED I SW…" He stops and looks around, his ears perking up again as he calms down and sighs relieved.

He then looks at me and grins saying happily.

"Hey, you're the bunny that ran away."

I roll my eyes and groan annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. LISTEN, I'm feeling… weird, and I need something to help me."

He nods and scratches his ear yawning.

"Sure… is there anything that you want in particular… because some stuff have to be ordered and…" ORDERED! I don't have that much time!

I look pleadingly at him and say.

"NO! I need it NOW!"

He stares at me and slowly nods.

"I will be right back." He said running off.

I tap my feet on the ground anxiously waiting and cross my arms. What if he... NO! Positive thinking Judy… he WILL find something to help you… this store was made for that… right?

He then comes back holding a small box in his paws. He stops behind the cashier and says.

"I dunno what you want but we have this vi…" I don't care!

"How much?" I asked taking my wallet out.

He looks surprised at me and then says.

"A hundred and fifty zoollars." WHAT?!

I gasp for air and look pleadingly at him. Mark then scratches his snout and says.

"Look, I can see that you really need some relief…" YES!

"… so, I can buy this for you using my employee's discount. I won't be able to guve you a receipt but the price will fall to a hundred bucks."

I jump happily and say excited.

"YES! THANK YOU!" He is a nice fox… just like Nick.

I give him the money and he grins happily.

"Thank you for your patronage."

I grab the box from his paw and run back to my bike.

.

* * *

.

I enter my room slamming the door behind me and throw my clothes on the ground, getting naked as fast as bunnily possible.

I then open the box that Mark gave me and pour its contents on my bed… what is this?

There's a small… lipstick? The lipstick has a cable coming out from one of its ends that end up in a small controller with just one button.

How do I use this?

My phone buzzes and I pick it disinterested. Awwwww… Nick sent me fourteen messages asking if I'm okay… so sweet.

I message him back saying that I'm alright and toss my phone away before getting back to the matter at paw…

I just burned a hundred zoollars on this and I forgot to ask him how to use it… FUCK!

How do I even… sigh… Kat would know how to use it.

Heh... knowing her she would probably stick it inside her vagina like she does with… everything… else!

My ears perk up with the realization and I look at the lipstick.

I grab the lipstick in one paw and the controller in the other. I really hope I'm right about this.

I take a huge breath and strengthen my resolve before I put the lipstick inside my lady parts.

"AAAARGHHHAWW!" IT IS SO COLD!

I finish pushing it inside and my legs give up on me. I fall on my bed and gasp for air felling waves of electricity run along my spine. I have a… THING… inside me.

OH SWEET CARROT… I'm just as perverted as Nick now.

I close my eyes and kneel on the ground feeling estrange sensations on my hip area. This… this lipstick was really worth the price… it's already making me feel SOOOOO GOOD!

I take a few heavy breaths and look curiously at the controller. I can kind of understand what the lipstick is for… but not this.

I slowly blink and, giving in to my curiosity, press the button.

.

* * *

.

"Oh sweet carrot… this… this is heaven!"

I lie on the ground, gasping for air with my eyes closed. This lipstick was the best thing I ever bought.

I fight the urge to activate the heavenly tool again and sigh. I passed out four times while using it but cheese and crackers… I never felt so… ALIVE! I used it all day and into nighttime and if I didn't had to work tomorrow I would use it until the crack of dawn.

My body is so light and soft… and the feelings I got when I… sigh… it was great!

Is this what Kat feels when she whores around to her perverted brother…? No… she must feel even better since it is a real one.

I take a huge breath and sit on the ground, staring at the pool of… fluids in front of my… pussy.

I can clean that later… now I need to sleep. I slowly remove my new second best friend from my pussy and stand up with shaky legs.

I put it on my nightstand and then pick the box from my bed. Vibrator it says on the box… hehe… it vibrates all right.

Huh? There is a price tag here… fifteen zoollars? But Mark said that… ah…

"Heh, sly fox."

I sigh and shake my head throwing the box away before jumping on my bed and tucking myself on the sheets.

Sigh… this bed feels soooo soft… it's awesome! I close my eyes and lay my head on the soft pillow.

"Are you sure that this is the right apartment?" I heard a female voice asking low, coming from the hallway.

"Probably… can any of you really understand her writing?" Jack whispered tiredly.

Jack?! My ears perk up and I listen attentively to them.

"Why are we doing this again?" A slightly familiar voice asked. Male… I think.

The female groans and whispers.

"Because Jack kicked her remember?"

Wait… kicked her out? Is she talking about Kat?

Jack seems to scoff annoyed and retorts indignantly.

"I didn't kick her out… I followed your lead to get rid of that bastard and..."

"Okay! Alright… sorry about that… my bad." She whispered apologetically.

Suddenly I start hearing small scratching noises coming from door… around the doorknob.

"Humn… guys… why am I here again?" A fourth voice asked dumbly.

The female groans loudly and whispers annoyed.

"You're going to carry her… now shut up Bruin." Carry?

My door clicks and my heart skips a beat… they are breaking in.

Suddenly the door bursts open and I see four mammals wearing black clothes.

Jack enters holding a tranquilizer pistol in one hand and a large combat knife in the other. He looks at me and his grin disappears, his ears drop and his nose twitches violently.

He is followed by two identical red foxes holding wooden baseball bats… wait… that vixen is the one that played the victim… in front of the minimarket. The two vulpines look at me with their ears leaning back.

So I WAS right about... wait, one of the foxes is a male… was the hippo lying to us about the whole thing?

There's also a dumb looking brown bear behind the four of them.

The three of them stare at me in shock and hide their weapons behind their backs… as if that would help… I already seem everything.

The vixen glances teasingly at Jack and whispers.

"Told you that it was the wrong one."

Jack's nose twitches and he chuckles awkwardly.

"SCATTER!" He shouted.

Jack and the foxes instantly turned tail and ran out of my apartment disappearing down the hallway.

The bear looked nervously at them and then to me. He closes the door and I hear him running after them.

Okay… what the fuck was this?!

"HEY… METER MAID… TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO SHUT UP!" Pronk shouted annoyed from the room right next to mine.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Buck complained.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Pronk retorted.

Sigh… here we go again.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

I lean back on my pillow and yawn, I'm not dealing with this.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT…"

We hear a loud banging on the room left to mine and then Kat roars furiously.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

My ears hurt with a little but she managed to make Buck and Pronk to stay quiet and that's go… wait!

KATHERYN?!


	33. One of us!

May 18th 2016

.

* * *

.

I look at Jack and purr.

"Maybe Carmine could cook some shrimp for us." I'm getting tired of bugs and fish for every fucking meal… and if we are going to have a romantic dinner then I could at least eat something else to vary a little.

Jack stops the car at a traffic light with a pensive look. He then chuckles and glances teasingly at me.

"You know that I can't eat that… don't you." That's the plan. I would have all the shrimp for myself.

I smile and purr.

"You can have a salad then." It's not as if like I can eat beef or bacon… sigh… I would kill for bacon… literally.

The light turns green and he drives away asking.

"What about the salmon that I bought?"

I sigh and look at the stupid bunny.

"But that's also fish Jack… I just want to eat something… different." I miss barbecues… my mouth is already watering just thinking about it… roasting a whole lamb

Jack nods and sighs.

"Shrimp is a little harder to come by outside Tundratown… is there anything else that you would like to eat?"

I lean back in my chair and sigh.

"Well… I miss the stuff that I ate before I came to Zootopia." The cuisine here is not suitable for my refined tastes.

Jack chuckles and says happily.

"What did you eat back then? Maybe I could get you some of it for our special night Sweetheart." Aww… so sweet!

I lick the drool off my lips and purr happily.

"Quail, pork, bacon, duck, turkey, beef, fillet mignon, deer, squirrel, pheasant, rabbit, ribs, chicken…"

"RABBIT?!"

I nod and purr.

"Yeah, I had it for dinner a… few… times." Oh fuck!

Jack's ears are down and his nose is twitching nonstop. And as if that wasn't enough to me that I fucked up, he is also giving me a horrified look.

I gulp and smile.

"Calm down Cutie… you're driving."

He scoffs and says nervously.

"Oh my bad… it's just that I found out that my girlfriend is a FUCKING CANNIBAL that eats bunnies."

I… I…

"I didn't eat ONLY bunnies. I ate other mammals too." That… that was not a good response.

He suddenly turns the wheel and enters the ZPD parking lot, nearly provoking an accident. He parks at the first vacant spot he sees and turns to me. He scoffs and says nervously.

"I don't care about the others… Kat… YOU ATE BUNNIES!"

I give him my best kitty face and purr pleadingly.

"Jack… it was just a joke."

"NO! It wasn't…" He said looking at me with wide eyes.

"… you meant it… you… you killed and ate bunnies." He finished weakly.

Oh fuck! I give him my biggest kitty face and purr softly.

"Jack sweetie… I didn't kill anyone. I just bought their meat and cooked it."

He stops breathing and asks fearfully.

"You didn't?" I did BUY the rabbits and had to do the killing and skinning part by myself… but he doesn't need to know that.

I shake my head and he slowly nods and averts his gaze from me.

FUCK! That's why I hate waking up early… if I wasn't so fucking sleepy I wouldn't have told him that.

We stay in silence for a long time and I'm only getting more nervous. Jack then looks at me, seeming a lot calmer.

His nose twitches and he asks.

"You didn't kill any bunnies?" I did.

"I didn't." I said shaking my head.

He takes a huge breath and nods.

"You would never eat me… would you Sweetheart?" He asked low.

Oh Jack! I unfasten his seatbelt and pick him up. I lick his cheek and hug him purring softly.

"Jack, I love you."

He looks up to me with his big cyan blue eyes and his nose twitches a little. I smile and purr teasingly on his ear.

"And I don't know why you're worrying so much… I already eat you every day."

He chuckles happily for a second and then stops, his face turning serious again. His nose twitches and he says serious.

"Kat… I'm not going to ask you about why you did it… you must have had your reasons for having to resort to such… an act." The reason is because I was hungry and saw a video in the internet teaching how to cook a bunny.

He sighs and looks fiercely at me.

"You're not going to eat anyone ever again, Sweetheart."

I nod and he relaxes a little. He then says even more serious.

"And NEVER tell this to anyone else."

"Of course." I nodded purring.

He relaxes and hugs me, nuzzling my neck fur. I purr and say low.

"I… I would tell you… eventually... this is not how I planned but..."

"It's okay Sweetheart." He interrupted me.

He looks up to me and says reassuringly.

"You just creeped me out a little bit… nothing to worry." Aww! My poor scared bunny.

I lick his cheek and purr.

"I'm sorry if it was weird for you."

Jack smiles a little and says jokingly.

"I knew that you were not normal from the moment I met you Sweetheart… but I never expected this."

"From where I'm from it was normal to eat stuff like that, Jack." I purred low.

His cute nose twitches and he nods.

"We're never going there then." He said.

If I could go back then I would at least… no… there's no use in thinking about it. I sigh and purr.

"Are we cool?"

He nods and I ask worried.

"Are you sure?"

He kisses me and says happily.

"I'm sure." Thank God! I thought that this was going to be the end.

I sigh relieved and lick him. We leave the car and after he locks it I pick my cute bunny up giving him a hug. I'm actually happy that I've finally told him this. It feels as if I took a weight from my shoulders.

I start walking to the precinct and Jack then squirms a little.

"Hey Kat, can I ask you something?"

I look at his droopy ears and big pleading eyes. I smile and lick him.

"Sure Cutie." I purred licking his head.

Jack coughs and says embarrassed.

"Since you already ate meat and all… that means you're like… more savage than normal… right?" Humn… what?!

We enter the precinct and I look confused at him.

"I don't see what one thing has to do with the other."

He looks even more embarrassed and then whispers.

"It's just that I was thinking… that at our date night… maybe we could… like… I would play the meek bunny and you… the savage tiger…" Oh my fucking god… that would be so hot!

Jack's nose twitches and he looks down saying embarrassed.

"Nevermind… it's dumb."

I lick his cheek and hug him purring softly.

"No it's not Jack."

He looks at me and I purr happily.

"Look Jack, as long as no one is being hurt and everyone participating is happy, then anything is cool." Except triple penetration… two is company but three's a crowd.

Jack gulps and looks happy at me.

"Anything?" He asked breathing heavily.

I lick him and purr.

"Anything!"

He smiles cutely and I growl low.

"You know… all this talking is making me hungry."

He smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Really Sweetheart? For what?"

I nod and growl.

"For bunnies NOMNOMNOM..."

I start nibbling his ear and he laughs happily as we enter the bullpen. I walk up to Sif, Judy and Nick and lick the drool out off Jack's ears tips before greeting them.

"Hey gu…" What the fuck! Nick is covered in stripes.

He grins cutely and says happily.

"Hey Kitten." He looks like a dog tiger… a digger... hah, that was dumb.

I giggle and purr.

"You're looking sooo cute." I want to hug him and pet him and feed him cookies.

Jack scoffs and says angrily.

"He just looks like a fucking idiot." Awww… someone is jelly.

I roll my eyes and put the mad bunny on the ground. I scratch his head and purr.

"Don't get jealous Jack, you're still cuter." Like… a thousand percent cuter.

His nose twitches and I turn to Nick. He is looking at me with a cute puppy face. Awww, did he do it because Sif got a kiss yesterday? I pick him up and hug him burying my muzzle on his neck.

"Your fur is so soft." He is so soft and fluffy… still not as soft as Ruby or as fluffy as Skye… but he is still a cute and cuddly fox.

I'm not kissing him, we didn't bet about it, but since he is such a good fox a hug won't hurt.

"Kat, this is not the place to act like this." Judy bitched annoyed.

I raise an eyebrow and look confused at her. She is glaring at me as if I was a murderer or some shit. Wait, is she… is she mad because I'm hugging Nick?

I grin and purr teasingly.

"Like what?" She's so fucking cute.

She glares furiously at me and nearly growls.

"Like a slut." WHAT?!

I'm not a slut! I'm a respectable young lady, you're just jealous because I have Jack and you don't even have the balls to ask Ni... oh… OH!

I grin and slowly lick Nick's cheek before purring seductively.

"Like this Judy?"

I turn Nick to me and my lips touch his. Nick closes his eyes and embraces me, wagging his tail cutely. Judy glares at me even harder, her ears drop and her nose twitches a little.

I giggle and lick Nick's lips. He understands the signal and opens his mouth. Our tongues lash at each other and I look teasingly at Judy.

She grips her cute paws into tiny fists and glares at me with a cute face full of rage. I fight back the urge to purr as Nick's warm tongue lashes against mine and keep looking at her. She turns her head away and sees something that makes her ears perk up.

Judy then reaches for her phone and I break the kiss, giving Nick a big lick on his lips. He is panting hard, looking happily at me as he wags his tail. He is so cute… if Judy isn't asking him out then maybe I could try to help him get a date… Ruby might have some friends that are interested in a hot fox in uniform.

She sets her phone up looking happily at us but then her ears drop again. HAH, the teasing is good, the kissing is great, but I'm not going to let the voyeur film me to jack off later… it would be weird.

I giggle and purr happily.

"This was a onetime deal Captain." I just did it to tease her… and because he looks cute in stripes.

Nick nods happily and then looks teasingly at Jack… sigh… men. He grins happily and I lick his cheek winking at Judy. She nearly kills me with her stare and I grin as I put Nick back into their chair. She can be as fucking mad as she wants… she started it.

I pick my cute boyfriend up and hug him. I purr happily and walk to my chair. I'm feeling good today.

Suddenly a tiger stands up from his chair and stops in front of me, grinning dumbly and wiggling his whiskers creepily. My ears lean back and I hug Jack closer to me. Do I know this guy? He looks like a total asshole… he is not even saying anything… he is just standing here, staring at me.

The weirdo then gulps and leans towards me a little, giving me the creepiest look… wait… does he think that I'm going to kiss him? EWWWWW! No, that's just… ewww!

I put a claw on his chest and press it, pushing the idiot out of my way while I walk to my chair.

I sit and hug my cuddly bunny. That tiger is such a creep. I don't even know who he is… and even if I did I still wouldn't kiss him.

Jack turns on my arms and hugs me… so cute.

"You know… you should get rid of the Kevlar vest."

I giggle and lick him.

"But I need it for protection Jack." Though nothing really dangerous seems to happen here.

He chuckles and says.

"It wouldn't protect you from a bear though." Well… he's not wrong.

Jack then smiles and rubs my belly making me purr… God, this fucking bunny really knows where the best spots are.

He then says seductively.

"It would be easier to snuggle without it." Oh Jack… you know how to convince a girl.

I lick his cheek and purr seductively.

"I will see what I can do about it."

He nods happily and we snuggle as we wait for Bogo to appear.

After some time it gets clear that Bogo is running late… very late!

"I'm getting my knife today." Jack stated happily.

I look curious at him and ask.

"What knife?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Did you forgot Sweetheart? You said that I should get a knife… to make up for my useless claws." Oooooooh yeah! I remember.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"So you're going to be armed and dangerous now huh… I like it."

Bogo enters the room looking like a hobo. His clothes are messy and he looks like he didn't sleep at all since yesterday.

He stops behind the podium and looks tired at us.

"Earlier today we received some reports of a vagrant tiger running naked on the rainforest district." Hah… that's so nostalgic.

He sighs and then continues serious.

"The mayor apparently has some sort of connection with him and he is stepping on my tail so that we take care of this quickly. He wants the tiger captured and brought here so that he can deal with it personally." The tiger must be his father or something and he wants to hide this from the media… not that I blame him. I fucking hate reporters.

Bogo glares at us and snorts angrily.

"Hopps, Wilde, Snarlov, Rider, Delgato, Jackson, take care of this. The rest of you will have the same assignments as yesterday… dismissed." Hah… call the fucking army already.

I look at Jack and lick him purring.

"See you later Cutie."

He jumps onto the ground and chuckles.

"Good luck Sweetheart."

I walk up to Sif and we follow Nick, Judy, Delcat and the Creep outside the bullpen. Sif takes the file with the location and we walk to our cruiser. We enter the car and I drive away while he yawns.

I giggle and purr.

"Watched too much tv last night?"

He chuckles and shakes his head saying tiredly.

"No… just had some nightmares… that's all." Poor Sif.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask concerned.

"Was it about the car crash?" He was shaken by it… even though he is a predator and should be okay with blood and gore.

He sighs sadly and nods. I glance at him and see his tired face.

"Did you really try not thinking about it?" I asked concerned.

He nods looking at me with a sad puppy face. I sigh and keep driving in silence for a while before saying.

"Take some days off like Bogo told you to."

"But…" He starts weakly.

I shake my head and say concerned.

"You need it Sif, I don't want you to get sick."

He sighs defeated and nods. I grin and purr softly to him.

"And try to take a nap. We still have some time until we get to the Rainforest District."

He yawns and nods reclining his chair and lying back to sleep.

.

* * *

.

I park our cruiser at the edge a big forest… a FUCKING BIG FOREST! Sigh… I never wanted to step a foot inside a forest again.

Poor Sif is sleeping soundly like a big puppy. Too bad that he seems like he is having a nightmare, he is whimpering and trashing a lot… such a cute puppy.

I giggle and pet his head, softly rubbing between his ears. He stops whimperin and looks a lot happier… but he isn't waking up.

"Sif, we are here." I purred softly.

He whimpers a little and I rub his head faster. He slowly shakes his head and yawns before opening his eyes.

"Are we there already?" He yawned lazily.

I nod and open the door purring.

"Did you sleep well?" He looked so cute!

He chuckles and says tiredly.

"No… but I'm feeling a lot better now." Well, that's a beginning I guess.

I wiggle my whiskers and look worried at him. I don't want to have to deal with a hostile tiger when my partner is half asleep.

He seems to notice my concern and gives me a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Doll, seriously." Sigh… you better be.

We leave the cruiser and as we walk to meet the others I order him.

"After this ends, you're going to get another nap before we patrol… you need it." He looks like a zombie.

Sif nods and we stop in front of Nick and Judy. Thankfully Sif is standing between me and that fucking Creep.

Nick glances at Judy and she nods before she steps forward and says full of herself.

"Let's walk within a distance of ten of fifteen meters between from each other, that way we can cover a bigger area." Is she dumb?

I wiggle my whiskers and state the obvious.

"Isn't that asking for being picked out?" If the tiger is not alone and if he is hostile then doing this will only help them.

She sighs and says stubbornly.

"Nick and I will be on the center because we can get to help any of you faster due to our size Kat. You and Snarlov will be on the right side while Delgato and Jackson will be on the left side."

Isn't anyone else gonna say anything about it? I get that Im the rookie in their eyes but… this plan is shit.

She stares at me and I shrug.

Ah, fuck it… if anything really bad happen, me and Sif can get the fuck out of there and ask for reinforcements.

Judy then looks around satisfied and asks smugly.

"Let's go?"

I grab my pistol and we get in position. When we get at a safe distance I whisper to Sif.

"If shut hits the fan, we run back to the cruiser and call for reinforcements."

His ears lean back a little as we enter the forest and he whispers.

"But then we would be abandoning our friends."

I shrug and purr.

"It's better to survive and call for help then to die together with them." Specially since Judy made such a bad plan.

He opens his mouth to retort me but then thinks a little and nods.

Then we hear Delcat's voice.

"HELP!" He must have gotten picked out… I FUCKING CALLED IT!

Sif and I run past some gigantic trees and shrubs… lots of fucking shrubs.

"Shit!" Sif whined loudly.

I stop and see him splattered on the ground. Hehe… he tripped on a shrub… I hate these things.

I giggle and help him stand up before as we hear some noises ahead of us… we are almost there.

"Drop the gun… now!" I heard my brother growling… angrily…

Wait… my brother?! He couldn't be… he can't be here… right?

"Kat!" Sif put a paw on my shoulder and shook me.

He looks concerned at me and I manage to say.

"I'm fine, let's go."

Sif nods and we start running again. I feel my heart accelerating and start breathing heavily. It can't be my Bro… he's still in Earth.

We pass through a big shrub and… his voice… his build… his eyes… I would recognize those eyes anywhere… he's my brother.

"ZPD FREEZE!"

Bro glares at us and then his angry scowl turns in a cute shocked face. My ears lean back and my eyes start to water. It's him… it's really is, he is the only one that can make a face like that.

Does he know who I am? My jaw trembles nervously and I say my name.

"Mew." GODFUCKING DAMNIT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO STUMBLE ON WORDS!

I… I… FUCK IT! I toss my stupid gun away and run to my brother. He throws something away and opens his arms to catch me… sniff! I jump onto him and he catches me. I start crying a little and nuzzle his chest. This is just like when he came back from a long mission and I would meet him at the airport… sob. He smells even better than he did before I… sniff… before…

I start crying loudly and bury my face on his wide chest… I don't care if they laugh at me… I just don't fucking care anymore. I feel one of his big strong arms hug my back and he caresses my head making me purr a little… sniff… this is just like what we did… what we did when we lived together. I feel his soft fur on my muzzle and my tail twitching. I… I just now realized it. He is here… HE IS REALLY HERE!

I hug him even stronger and purr, crying happily. I… I can't believe it… I thought that I was never going to see him again and here he is…

He's still so handsome, even as a tiger. He smiles happily and wipes a tear off my eyes… sniff.

God! He's as fit as he was as a human. I could lose myself on his big wide chest.

"KATHERYN! WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!" Judy bitched like a fucking whore!

I lick his deliciously broad chest and purr happily.

"He is my brother."

I sigh happily and purr, nuzzling his chest. Now that he is here… I don't have any reason to go back to earth anymore.

Bro smile gets even bigger and he says weakly.

"I missed you Sis." Awwww.

His eyes water a little but this time I let it slip, he can be emotive now, I will understand it. He hugs me and purrs cutely. I want to go home, get on the bed and cuddle him forever… I don't want to lose him ever again.

"Eeep." Judy squealed like a horny pig.

Heh… I can't blame her though. She probably has never seen anyone so handsome before, my Bro stands out wherever he goes.

I sniff and purr happily.

"You're here… I thought that I was never going to see you again but… you're really here!" I start crying again just thinking about those lonely days in that fucking forest… when I thought that I would never hear his voice another time.

His eyes water and he purrs sadly.

"They told me that you were dead."

I sniff and look down crying… if it wasn't for that fucking car chase…

Bro then puts his paw under my chin and I look up. His ears lean back and he smiles bitterly.

"I should never have left you Sis." He… he…

He wiggles his whiskers and purrs.

"It wasn't worth being away from you… none of that was."

Sob… I bury my muzzle on his chest again and cry… shit… fuck… FUCK… FUCKING STUPID CUNT! FUCKING ARMY TRAINING! FUCKING SEAL TRAINNING!

"I barely saw you these past years Jacob… you almost never visited me…" Sob… I worried so much about this fucking asshole dying in the middle of a God forsaken desert.

He leans down and hugs me looking straight into my eyes with his big dark green eyes.

"I'm sorry Katheryn."

Tears roll down on my muzzle and he ours softly.

"I'm never leaving you again… never!"

I put my arm behind his neck and pull him closer before kissing him. I feel his big warm lips on mine and purr happily before breaking the kiss.

"Bro… you promise?"

He smiles and purrs softly.

"I do Sis." That's all I wanted to hear.

Jacob puts a paw on the back of my head and gently rubs my fur pulling me into a kiss. I close my eyes and feel his big lips pressing against mine. My chest presses against his hard belly and his warm breath sends shivers down my spine as our tongues slowly lick each other.

We both purr loudly and I finally relax, as he holds my weight with his big strong arms, pulling me against his well toned body. We slowly break the kiss and I purr happily looking at his bright smile. I grin and stroke his soft fur… I could stay like this forever and ever and ev… something's nudging my leg.

I look down curiously wiggling my whiskers and see Judy looking at me with an embarrassed face. She then averts her gaze and hands me a blanket saying awkwardly.

"Your brother needs to cover himself." Sigh… I think that covering him is almost a sin but… I don't want other women staring at him… he is MINE!

I grab the blanket and purr happily.

"Thank you."

I cover him nice and comfy with his new blanket and then hug him purring. I can't wait for us to get home and snuggle to sleep, just like we always did.

Bro looks down hungrily with a big goofy grin on his face. Judy's ears drop and she gulps fearfully. He has a hungry look in his eyes.

Bro then purrs hungrily.

"Thanks little Bun." He licks his lips and looks at her the same way he looked at my home made meat pancakes. Sigh... you must've been starving all this time without my food.

Judy gasps cutely and looks terrified at him. Her nose twitches and we have to hold back our laughter… she is so cute.

Judy then gulps and asks nervously.

"Let's go?"

She runs away before I can tease her and Bro chuckles saying.

"She is cute."

I hit his arm and he chuckles a little more as we walk after her.

"You know that I didn't mean it like that."

I giggle and hug him purring happily.

"I know… and don't look at my friends as if they were dinner, I don't want you scaring anyone." Specially Jack… we are going to live together now and I want everyone to be happy and like each other.

He chuckles and jokes.

"Sorry… it's just that I remembered those times that you cooked…" He looks at Sif and stops talking. He then glances at me and grins.

I giggle and nod. Yeah I know… I made an awesome rabbit stew. I'm glad that he picked by himself the fact that we can't say that we ate animals… it would be awkward if he did what I did earlier with Jack.

We finally walk past enough giant trees and fucking shrubs so that we can see our cruiser.

We walk to our cruiser and I open the back seat for him. He enters and I sit beside him, closing the door behind me. I hug him and we purr happily. Bro looks happily at me but then stares amused at something.

Sif is looking at us through the window with the biggest saddest puppy face ever… so cute.

I smile and purr happily.

"Sif I know that you're sleepy but can you drive?"

His lean back even more and he nods cutely. While he sits behind the wheel and starts the car, I grab the blanket and uncover the beautiful beast sitting beside me. God… he is as big as he was as a human and now he has soft fur… he is even more perfect for cuddling than before.

Bro grins smugly and purrs teasingly.

"You're so eager already?" Yes… but not now, not in the car.

I purr and sit on his thighs, slowly sliding my ass up on his legs until my cheeks touch his cock. He gasps for air and breathes heavily. I can already fell his tip peeking out of his sheath. I giggle and lean my back on his wide chest, my head resting on his neck… a little teasing never hurts.

Bro starts caressing my belly and I purr. He licks the top of my head and then chuckles saying low.

"This licking thing feels so natural that it's weird." Yeah, I know.

I close my eyes and wiggle my whiskers satisfied.

"You get used to it."

Jacob then rubs my thighs and his paw slowly moves to my ass. He then purrs on my ear.

"I'm disappointed in you Sis… wearing slutty clothing like this." Oh really.

I look teasingly at him and purr.

"I know you love it when I dress slutty… don't you like the fur tight pants?" I like them.

Bro chuckles and purrs with a large grin on his face.

"I love them… they really bring out your… assets." Some part of me needed to be big… I barely had any breasts.

He then licks my cheek and purrs.

"But I will love them even more when I rip them off…" He then slaps my butt making me shiver and purr a little while.

"… and eat your slutty ass later." Fuck, this is so hot!

I lick his lips and he leans down to kiss me. I open my mouth and…

"MEWTHERFUCKER!"

Snarlov nearly lost control of our cruiser and hit a truck. Bro and I look worried at him and he glances back with a small grin on his face.

"Sorry." FOR FUCK'S SAKE SIF… you nearly killed us you stupid fuck!

I glare at the back of his head and ask serious.

"Do you need me to drive?"

Sif parks the car and looks at me with his ears down… sigh. What I won't for a cute dog.

I get out of the car and while Sif sits at the passenger seat, I sit behind the wheel. He looks at me with a cute puppy face and I sigh before driving away.

.

* * *

.

I park at the precinct's parking lot and we leave the car. Bro hugs me close to him and covers us both with his blanket. I giggle and purr as we walk to the precinct.

Sif walks beside us and then says annoyed.

"You two don't need to walk like that you know." So he gets grumpy when he is sleepy.

Bro chuckles and purrs teasingly.

"Don't worry… we know."

Sif scoffs and glares at him… so cute. We enter the precinct and I see Nick and Judy walking away together with Delcat and Creep.

"Hey Kat, who is your friend." I heard one of the triplets asking.

I turn to them and purr grinning proudly.

"He is my brother."

They nod and look at my Bro in a mix of awe, reverence and desire… HAH! As if he would look at any of you with me here.

Bro chuckles and I feel his rough tongue on my head as he hugs me closer. I giggle and purr happily.

Then one of the triplets… Sophy I guess, purrs.

"Kat, the Chief asked you to take the tiger to the second interrogation room, the mayor is there."

Khan? Oh right, he wanted to… wait! Bogo said that the mayor had some interest in this case… but why is he GASP! He has the hots for my Bro… doesn't him?!

My tail sways in annoyance, hitting Jacob's legs. Sarah then giggles and purrs.

"And be careful, he and Bogo were having a pretty rough fight a while ago." They were probably fucking… bunch of queers.

I nod and purr.

"Thanks."

I look up at my Bro and gesture him to walk with me. We start walking to the interrogation room while Sif follow us closely, with a scowl on his face. I groan and look at him annoyed.

"Go ask Bogo for a day off." He is so sleepy that he can't even drive, he can't work.

"But I…" He started to complain but stopped once I started growling.

He then sighs defeated and nods.

"I will talk with him." Good boy.

Sif gives us a final puppy face and then walks away sadly.

Bro chuckles and teases.

"You already trained this one."

I roll my eyes and purr.

"Sif is a sweetheart, he doesn't need training." He is a good wolf.

He chuckles and we stop in front of the second interrogation's room door. Bro stops hugging me and I step out of the blanket to open the door for him. He enters and as I follow him I see the tiger… Khan.

Khan is sitting at a chair in front of the metal table. He looks at us and grins happily, purring.

"Kaa, make sure that no one disturbs us." Caw?

A cute big eyed weasel wearing a tiny adorable tuxedo appears from behind him and nods energetically before exiting the room closing the door behind him… cute.

Now there's only the three of us in the room, me, Bro and Khan. Khan is wearing a fancy looking black tuxedo and now that the three of us are here I notice how bigger than us he is.

He looks at us and smiles pointing at the two chairs in front of the table.

"Sit."

Bro and I look at each other and I shrug. I dunno what he wants with us. Jacob sits at one of the chairs and uncovers himself briefly so that I could sit on his lap. He then covers us both with the blanket. I snuggle closer to him and purr satisfied.

Khan looks at us confused and asks.

"Do you know each other?" I and Bro are way past the knowing each other phase.

Bro chuckles and licks my head.

"We are siblings."

Khan looks surprised for a moment and then smiles. He opens a file and puts it in front of us purring happily.

"That makes things easier then." It does?

I wiggle my whiskers and look curiously at the paper in front of us. Khan rests his elbows on the table and says serious.

"I will need that you two don't interrupt me and most important… DON'T PANIC." He said in a calm and amicable tone.

We nod and Khan continues.

"First of all, I know that you two are from Earth…" WHAT?!

I open my mouth to talk but he raises a paw and I stay quiet. Bro then asks confused.

"Aren't all animals here from there?" Ah… he doesn't know yet.

Khan shakes his head and answers him.

"Only a few of us have been humans, all the others were born here and none knows the truth about us… and we would like to keep that way." He is a human too... I didn't expect to see anyone else… I wonder if I already met any others.

Khan then gives us a pen and says.

"First, we need your basic info to falsify your documents."

Jacob picks the form up and starts filling it. There're a lot of stuff there like previous occupation, age, nationality and even race.

I never gave this info to anyone.

"What about me? I didn't falsify anything." I asked worried.

Khan shakes his head and purrs.

"Your situation wasn't an ideal one. But yours documents have already been modified a few weeks ago when we found out about you." Okay… that's good I guess.

Khan then smiles purring.

"I don't normally greet new arrivals, the reason I'm here is because of you my dear."

Me?! But wasn't him here because of my brother? Khan looks at me with a huge toothy grin andI try to hide inside the blanket. Bro passes his free arm around me to show that I'm already taken.

Khan chuckles and says.

"Normally the old man takes care of this stuff but given the fact that you escaped our radar long enough and your choice of a job we felt that a special meeting should be arranged."

I look confused at him and wiggle my whiskers.

"What does me being a cop has to do with anything?"

Khan laughs and says serious.

"Do you think that these animals can be real police officers?"

I look shocked at him, my ears lean down and my mouth quivers. Jack and Sif can.

Khan shakes his head and answers his own question.

"No, they can't. And that's why we need a human to clean the dirt that all these animals do, why we always have at least one of us in the force." I can't argue with that but… we could train them.

My Bro finishes writing his info and hands the paper back to the mayor. Khan picks it up and reads attentively.

"You're a Navy SEAL?" He asked without taking his eyes off the paper.

Jacob then jokes.

"Ex-Navy SEAL… since I died and all."

"Would you like to be an officer here in the city? It can't be that different from what you used to do… we even could arrange it so that you're partnered with your sister."

NOT DIFFERENT?! He is an idiot, police work is nothing like the shit that a Navy SEAL does… but YES! I want my Bro as my partner.

I look at my Bro with my best kitty face and wiggle my whiskers pleadingly. He looks at me uncertain for a second and then purrs.

"Sure, why not."

Khan then smiles and stands up saying.

"Good, so that settles it then." He places several bills of money on the table and continues.

"Use this to buy him some clothes… try to make him look more presentable." He is already presentable, he doesn't need fancy clothes… but money is money.

Khan stops at the door and looks back saying.

"When you're ready meet Kaa at the reception… we still have much to discuss today."

"Wait! What about Bogo?" I don't think that he will like that I will be skipping work.

Khan chuckles and then purrs.

"Adrian won't be a problem, but if anyone tries to ask anything just say that it's part of an ongoing investigation." That doesn't always work.

He leaves closing the door behind him and I look happily at my Bro. He has a cute and confused look on his face. I giggle and lick his muzzle purring.

"Enjoy your last day of freedom Bro. I like to make my rookies sweat." Both of us are going to be sweaty and sticky and tired… I can't wait for it.

Bro licks my lips and kisses me, his big rough tongue lashing against mine. He then purrs.

"I was hoping that you would say that."

I purr and giggle excitedly. I stand up and cover him with the blanket again.

"C'mon." He stands up and I hug him purring as I pull him out of the interrogation room.

Okay, I have to buy clothes but I can't take him with me… as much as I would love it, people would freak if they saw a godly looking tiger walking with just a blanket on.

I would have to kill one or two bitches to prevent them from jumping on him. AH! I got it. I hug him even harder and pull him as I walk.

We stop in front of the recreation's room door and I purr.

"Wait here and don't cause trouble, understood?"

Bro grins and chuckles purring happily.

"But you're the troublemaker… not me." That's open for discussion… but whatever.

I stand on the tip of my toes and pull his head closer to me giving him a quick lick on the lips.

"I will be right back."

He nods and I turn to leave, walking with my hips swaying the way he likes them to. I glance back and see him gawking at me. He then grins and teases me by showing his entire tongue out of his mouth... God… it's big as fuck.

I giggle and purr happily. I'm going to make good use of that later, but for now… SHOPPING!

I nearly run to the cruiser and drive away. Clothes are important and all but first I need to buy something that shows others that he is taken.

After some time I park the cruiser and enter the jewelry. I look at the deer attendant and purr happily.

"Hi!"

She looks at me with contempt and sighs… bitch.

.

* * *

.

I enter the recreation room holding two shopping bags on my paws and spot my Bro sitting at an armchair.

I giggle and walk to him purring.

"Let's go, I bought some clothes for you but you need a shower first."

He stands up and grins to me.

"Don't you like how I smell?" I love it!

I giggle and purr.

"I will love it even more when you're all clean, now c'mon."

He grins and stands up, we start walking to the locker room.

I hug him and he looks happily at me with his big dark green eyes… red with crying? I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Did you cry?"

He gulps and tries to lie.

"No Sis… let's go." Awww, what a softie!

He passes by me and I hug him teasing.

"Did someone hurt your feewings?"

He squirms a little and shakes his head. Hah, a man this size crying like a little girl is ridiculous… specially him. He is my brother.

I giggle and purr teasingly.

"Did you get scared that I left you alone here? Do you want Sis to hold your paw to make you feel better?" He looks like a kid.

"Yes." He purred and… wait… did he say yes?

He looks a little sad to me and we stop. Then Jacob says.

"I'm scared that I might lose you again Katheryn… that all this is just… I don't know."

My ears lean back and I hug him close to me. I sigh and purr softly.

"Don't worry Jacob… I'm not going anywhere… I promise."

The big baby smiles a little and leans down, I give him a quick peck on his nose and smile purring.

"Can we go now?"

He nods embarrassed and we walk again. We then enter the locker room and I put down the bags with his clothes purring happily.

"C'mon Bro, I'm going to scrub you all over and get you nice and cleaned." I'm going to get him very dirty later.

He looks around concerned and wiggles his whiskers.

"Humn… Sis… are you sure that it's fine for me to be in here?" Oh my God… he can be such a fucking wimp sometimes.

I roll my eyes and purr teasingly.

"Stop being a wuss, no one is going to care."

Bro chuckles and shakes his head purring.

"So Sis… I chatted with Judy, your bunny friend." He meet a girl already… sigh, it's a good thing that I bought him a collar… I'm going to have him in a tight leash.

I take my Kevlar vest off and purr.

"Oh cool, she is nice." She is also annoying… but that's okay.

I start taking my shirt off and Bro purrs.

"Yeah she is and she also told me that you've been very naughty lately." So she told on me, huh?!

I slowly take my pants off, moving my tail back and forth, teasing him with my new pair of panties.

Bro chuckles and growls low. Hah… I still know how to turn him on.

"She told me that you have been a nasty little whore lately." I'm feeling so hot.

I take off my pants and panties and fold them nicely. I grin and purr teasingly.

"Oh… and what are you going to do about it?"

He then growls low.

"I'm going to put you back into your place." FUCK YEAH! That's the Jacob I know and love.

He stops behind me and I can feel his heavy breathing on my fur, sending shivers down my spine and making my pussy wet.

I turn and look at him. He is as deliciously looking as he was as a human… but it's still weird seeing some white fur on him. My gaze slowly moves from his wide chest to his huge dick.

My eyes widen and my I gulp… I forgot that his dick would have barbs. Bro grabs my arms and gently pulls me towards him but I lose control and nearly jump on him. I want him bad but… the barbs. They don't look very big but…

Jacob passes an arm around me and pulls me in a love hug, grinding his delicious cock on my belly. He then leans down and growls.

"You're a slut." Only for my Bro.

He then slaps my ass and I muffle a moan. I look at him pleadingly and he grins happily. He grabs my ass and growls.

"But you are MY SLUT!" OH FUCK YES!

He then kisses me and I close my eyes enjoying his warm breath on my muzzle and his big rough tongue in my mouth. I feel tingles of electricity running down my spine and my pussy starts dripping while he hugs me with his big strong arms.

I… I can't stand it anymore… I NEED HIM! I step away from him and break the kiss looking hungrily at him. God he is so… GOD! His dick is already throbbing and… those barbs… FUCK IT! I need him and those barbs aren't stopping me.

"Mew." I grinned teasingly and meowed seductively trying to escape his grasp.

Bro then grins even more and takes me to a bench, laying me gently on it. He then grabs both my arms over my head pinning me down like the naughty slut I am and gives me a lustful look.

Fuck, this is so hot… my pussy is drenched. I open my legs and rub my feet on his thighs, giving him the green light. He purrs happily and puts the tip of his delicious… barbed cock in my pussy's entrance… ready to ravage me.

I gulp and stare at his dick. I know that I gave him the go sign and all that but… now that I look at it… those barbs DO look big.

"Bro, let's think about thAAAWWWN!" He thrusts his dick inside me, slamming his hips against my butt cheeks, sending shivers up my spine and making me gasp for air as I moan.

He gets balls deep inside me and I nearly scream happily. I missed this… fuck, how I missed this.

Jacob drools rolling his eyes back in ecstasy as he purrs.

"Awwwn, you're still as tight as ever Sis." And you still fill me as good as the first time Bro.

He then prepares to take his dick out and I choke fearfully.

"WAIT THE BARBS!" They are going to hurt.

Bro stops and looks concerned at me. I… I… FUCK IT! I can endure it.

I rub my foot on his thigh and wink at him. Jacob grins relieved and pulls his dick out making me roar.

"AAARGH THE BARBS!" THIS HURTS! THIS FUCKING HURTS!

Bro then starts humping me like the wonderful sex machine he is and every time that he pulls back I can fell his barbs pulling my insides out, making me roar in pain and pleasure.

"AAARRGGGHHA…" Oh God it hurts so good!

I hear Bro moaning and purring as he hammers my pussy even more savagely. I can only gasp and moan in pleasure as he fucks me.

"AAAWWWWWN!" This feels so fucking good.

He slaps one of my thighs making me squirm and roars slamming his huge barbed cock inside me. I roar with my tongue rolling out of my mouth in pleasure.

"AAAWWWWW!" That elephant was right... the barbs feel good… I LOVE THE BARBS!

I can't believe that I survived so long without this… without my brother.

Bro let's go off my arms and grabs the bench, fucking me like an wild animal… like he always fucked me.

"AAAWWWW!" I moan and start crying.

FUCK! I cover my muzzle and clean my tears away. I can't believe that I'm getting emotional right now… I don't need to cry anymore damn it.

Jacob keeps humping me like a champion and I am so close… so fucking close! He then roars and pulls his dicks out, nearly taking my insides with him.

I wait anxiously for him to enter me again and… and… he is looking teasingly at me.

I tremble, feeling waves of pleasure pass through my body and glare at him purring unsatisfied.

"What?" I… I was so close.

Bro chuckles and growls seductively.

"Get on fours… like the whore you are." OH MY GOD! This is going to be exactly like our birthday!

With some difficulty I get off the bench, my legs still shaken from all the pleasure.

I get on my knees and then put my paws on the floor, shaking my ass a little to tease him. He grins and I slowly slip my paws forward, leaning down until my chest is laying flat on the cold ground and my ass is up in the air, just how he loves it.

I lick my lips and raise my tail high waiting for him to ravage me.

Bro purrs and I feel the tip of his cock touching my pussy… teasing me before he presses forward and penetrates me. He purrs and grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him, slamming his dick inside my pussy.

"AWWWWW!" I moan so hard that my claws come out.

Jacob keeps fucking me as if he is a big dog and I'm his bitch in heat as he moans.

"AWwww Sis, I missed you so much." Aww, I missed you too Bro!

He slaps my butt and I moan feeling electricity run through my spine as his dick entered and left my pussy giving me pain and pleasure.

"AWWWW!" I love him so much.

Suddenly Bro gets on fours on top of me. His powerful claws scratching the floor as he breathes heavily on my neck. He then gently bites the scruff of my neck growling as he holds me in place.

"AAAWWWW!" He fucks me like a bitch and my eyes roll on its sockets as the pleasure hits me.

He starts humping me even faster, his huge barbed cock going in and out of my wet pussy. He then slams his hips against my butt cheeks a last time roaring in pleasure.

I feel his warm seed filling my womb and I squirm, scratching the floor feeling my hips burn as the waves of pleasure hit my spine.

"AAAAWWW!"

Bro licks my cheek and gently places me on the floor. I purr and tremble in pleasure as he pulls out his huge cock out of me, his barbs scratching me all the way.

"Awwww." It's been too long since we last did this.

Bro chuckles happily and gently caresses my head. I look happily at him and notice his dick still dripping semen.

"Time for your milk slut." YES! I'm a hungry kitty.

He gently pulls my head towards his dick and I gobble it hungrily. His warm cock reaches all the way down to my throat. My lips touch his base and my tongue laps at his delicious balls. I purr and suck the tasty milk out of him, not leaving any of it behind.

Bro purrs and growls playfully.

"Drink it all." I always do Bro.

I finish sucking him dry and he very slowly takes his dick out, taking care not to hurt me. As soon as he takes his cock out I gasp for air and couch a little… I guess that I'm out of practice.

Jacob caresses my neck and when he sees that I'm fine he purrs teasingly.

"There's still a place that you haven't cleaned yet Sis."

What… where? AH… of course. I look at my pussy and muffle a giggle. This is going to be easy.

I lean towards my pussy and lick all of his salty cum. bro looks at me surprised and then grins. Oh yeah… I'm flexible enough to do it now.

He pets my head and purrs.

"Good girl." I guess that he still can't believe that I managed to do this.

I finish licking myself and lick my lips. Bro helps me stand up and passes an arm around me.

"We need to take a shower, remember Sis?" Yeah...

I lean on his chest and purr satisfied as we walk to the shower stall. He closes the door and turns on the warm water and I hug him purring. I bury my muzzle on his chest and take a deep breath… he smells like a real man.

Bro chuckles and grabs a nearby bottle of shampoo. He wiggles his whiskers and asks amused.

"Is this like bathing a dog or…?"

I giggle and roll my eyes, taking the shampoo bottle from him. I put some shampoo on my paws and purr.

"Let Sis show you how it's done."

He grins and I start rubbing him all over.

He purred madly as I rubbed is big chest, tight ass, strong legs, muscular arms and even his big tail.

He scrubbed his head and let the warm water wash away the dirt and foam over his fur and I started cleaning myself too.

I then feel big strong paws rubbing my butt cheeks and thighs making me purr. Bro chuckles and purrs.

"You even cuter than before, you know that?" Oh god his fucking paws!

I purr and nod as he rubs me all over. The water then washes away my body and I turn to him. I stand on the tip of my toes and he leans down kissing me.

We turn down the water and leave the stall. I grab two towels out of my locker and toss one to him. As we dry ourselves I purr happily.

"You haven't lost you touch Bro, you really know how to make me purr."

He chuckles and finishes drying himself. He throws the towel to me and purrs.

"I have years of training in this area." Vigorous training!

I point at the shopping bags and purr.

"Go ahead."

He nods and I put the towels and my dirty uniform inside my locker before picking clean clothes.

I put on a pair of panties, a black furtight sports shorts and one of my 'I am Foxy' tee's that Nick gave me.

I put it on and turn to see Jacob staring dumbly at his collar. He looks at me and asks.

"Are you serious?"

I nod and purr.

"I have one too."

I tap on my pink collar and purr.

"I was disappointed that you didn't say anything about it." Its good manners to compliment a lady.

Bro grins sheepishly and says.

"I thought that was a necklace." Sigh… he didn't even notice… typical!

My tail sways annoyed and I glare at him. Bro chuckles nervously and then purrs.

"You… you are an even more beautiful bitch now Sis." YES! Was it that hard?

I purr happily and hug him.

"Good, now put your clothes on."

He sighs and nods. He puts on the white sleeveless shirt and the black slacks I bought him. He looks good but…

"Put the collar."

His ears lean down and he looks at the dark blue collar. He then puts it on and I giggle happily. He looks so dashing with his dark blue collar on… and the silver fish tag on it makes him look cute.

He chuckles and passes an arm around me.

"Let's go?"

I nod and lean on his chest as we leave the locker room.

We walk to the precinct's entrance and spot Kaa the weasel sitting at a chair, happily kicking the air with his dangling feet.

We walk up to him and I purr.

"We are ready to go."

He looks at us with his gigantic eyes and says cutely.

"I will get our car ready and will be right back Miss." He jumps on the ground and runs away... cute.

"Don't stare Sis." Jacob said jealously.

I giggle and purr.

"Awww don't get mad. Here… let Sis give you a kiss."

I stand on the tip of my toes and wait for him to lean down. He grins teasingly at me and chuckles. I look confused at him and lick the air trying to reach his face but he keeps laughing.

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"Lean down." He is too tall.

He laughs a little and grins even more. Teasing bastard! I scoff and he purrs.

"Don't be like that Sis, maybe one day, if you drink lots and lots of milk you will grow up."

I roll my eyes and purr.

"Well, if it was like that then I would be way taller than you."

I giggle and he laughs. I then hear someone panting beside us and turn to see Judy. She is looking angrily at us with both ears perked up. Her ears are very red… not their usual pink… she must have a fever.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr happily.

"Hey Judy… what's up?"

She looks shocked and me and then glares furious at Bro. He stops grinning and his ears lean back. He glances nervously at me and I look confused to the angry bunny.

Judy glares even harder and says furiously.

"Kat, he forced himself on you. Why are you… why are you even near him?" Because I love my brother.

Wait… did she see it? Hahaha… she IS a voyeur! That explains the heavy breathing and the red ears. But he didn't force himself on me… he is a sweetheart.

Bro looks at her terrified and asks fearfully.

"You saw it?" Of course she did, why do you think that she is out of breath like that? She must be horny as fuck.

I wiggle my whisker and grin nuzzling his chest. I hug him and purr.

"Well Bro, I hope you have energy left to FORCE yourself onto me some more later. I'm hungry for some tiger meat."

Jacob gulps embarrassed looking at Judy and then turns to me. He grins and purrs seductively.

"Don't worry. I have meat and lots of milk in stock to feed a hungry slutty kitty like you Sis." I'm already craving it.

"Kat… you want to… mate with him?" Judy asked shocked and jealous.

Why WOULDN'T I want to fuck him? He is sweet, cute and manly… and we've been together for decades.

I put both my paws inside his shirt and caress his hard belly. I look at his embarrassed face and grin purring happily.

"Can you blame me when I have a brother like this?"

Jacob smiles and leans down kissing me. He then grabs my ass and I purr feeling his big fingers playing with my butt cheek.

"We are ready to go Miss." Kaa said happily from behind us.

We turn to the weasel and follow him leaving the jealous bunny behind.

I lean on Bro's chest and purr.

"Bye Judy." Jealous bunny… if you want some action then go after someone else… this one is mine.

"Bye little bun." Bro said embarrassed.

We leave the precinct and enter the backseat of a big black SUV. Jacob passes an arm around me and I snuggle closer to him as I look around curiously. I think that an elephant could enter this car. Ah… they have a mini fridge here… I wonder if they have wine.

.

* * *

.

I yawn and open my eyes as Bro scratches behind my ears. I wiggle my whiskers and look around curiously. The SUV is parked inside a big underground parking lot. I yawn again and Bro licks my head purring softly.

"We're here Sis."

I smile and lick his neck, right above his collar and purr happily. He looks so cute with the silver fish tag… like a big kitty.

The car door opens and Kaa the weasel jumps outside. He looks excitedly at us and says happily.

"Please follow me Miss, Sir." So polite… cute.

Jacob passes an arm around me and I lean on him as we follow Kaa around the parking lot. Wow… all the cars here look expensive as fuck. There're even a few limos here.

I giggle and purr.

"I always wanted to fuck in one of those." It must be so hot.

Bro looks at the limo and chuckles.

"Maybe if we ask nicely they will lend it to us." That would be awesome!

We pass through a door guarded by a cute wolf and walk in a hallway. This place looks nice, soft carpet, fancy luminaries... I wonder where we… oh shit!

We walk out of the hallway and see a VERY large room with more than one store, filled with several booths. In each booth there is a couch, a tv, a small table… and a whore.

There are girls of several species here, some are walking around carrying drinks or food, others are either walking around clinging on to their clients or sitting at the booths waiting for a client. They are all wearing… what are they called… those Japanese pajamas that I used to see in movies… AH! The girls are all wearing kimonos.

The clients are all dressed with fancy clothes and look really rich. In some booths they are simply talking, in some they are eating, in others they are playing games or watching a movie at the tv, there are even some girls that are playing musical instruments.

This looks so… estrange!

Bro looks around and leans down whispering confused to me.

"Why did they bring us here?"

I shrug and keep looking around. If they brought me here to offer a job as a whore… escort or whatever these girls are then I'm going to fuck someone up.

We then look at Kaa who is patiently waiting for us. I smile apologetically and we start following him again.

We pass through another hallway and enter a big office. There are some book stands, a big desk with a comfortable chair behind it and three big chairs in front of it and there're two mammals standing there.

Khan is standing inside talking with… oh my fucking God! That fox is so CUTE! The silver fox that was talking to Khan looks at us with cute brown eyes. His fur is black with several patches of grey on its fur. He is wearing pimp clothes ahahah… like… he is wearing purple pants, a purple top hat with a leopard stripe's band. He's also wearing a big purple ankle length suit jacket that reveals his black furred belly. He looks like an adorable tiny pimp.

I giggle and walk over to them.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" I purr happily and pick up the cute and soft fox, hugging the shit out of him.

Khan looks annoyed at me and my ears lean down. Jacob also looks unhappy at me and then I start giving them my best kitty face. The fox then starts laughing loudly and teases happily.

"See Khan… even this old man still gets more pussy than you." That's probably true… you are cuter than him.

Wait… he is a handsome old man and he is a silver fox.

I giggle and purr happily.

"So you are a silver fox silver fox… HAH!"

I and the fox laugh a little. He then looks at Khan and grins smugly.

Khan glares furiously at the fox. Jacob passes an arm around me and pulls me to him, looking annoyed.

The fox chuckles and says happily.

"Since everyone is here then let us get straight to the point."

He looks grinning at me.

"Sugar, can you let me go?"

I roll my eyes at the nickname and giggle putting him gently on the ground. The old fox chuckles and winks at me as he walks behind the table and sits on the big chair.

Khan growls a little and takes one of the chairs, pulling it to the fox's side before sitting. Bro and I look confused at each other and we sit in the chairs in front of them.

The silver fox then says.

"Before we continue let me say two things… don't interrupt me or this will take forever and… DON'T PANIC." They really like to emphasis that.

We nod and he says.

"First let's cover the basics, you died and appeared in this world filled with animals, just like us." So he is a human too… that explains the pimp clothes, he must own this brothel.

He smiles and continues.

"Why do you ask? No fucking idea… everyone has their theories. Little Khan here thinks that it's because the animals are not civilized or smart enough and need someone superior to them ruling to maintain order."

Khan smiles and crosses his arms. I know that the mammals here aren't THAT smart… but they aren't that dumb either.

The old fox chuckles and shakes his head.

"I on the other paw believe that hell is so crowded that some cursed souls are given a second chance." But I would not go to hell… I'm a good girl.

"And no… we still haven't found a way to return to Earth so for better or for worse… we're all stuck here. Any questions?" The fox said leaning back in his chair.

Humn… where is he from?

I open my mouth but Bro is faster than me and asks curiously.

"And where do you two fit in all this?" That's… that's also a good question.

The old silver fox chuckles and answers.

"Nearly a hundred years ago one Amish died and was reborn as a goat… we don't know much about him other that he was Amish and that he really missed Earth." Amish… they are those guys that don't use technology and stuff right?

"He also disliked the animal cities that already existed so he had an idea. He would create his own Amish village in this new world."

The fox then chuckles and shakes his head.

"He got as many of us as possible and created a small village named Terra on the far south of the continent where all technology was banned. There they would live free and pure... like real animals."

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked annoyed.

Khan chuckles and purrs.

"Reynard, skip to the important part." Reynard… OH! That's the name of the fox in that old movie.

The old silver fox, Reynard, rolls his eyes and says.

"When I died, I saw this as a second chance, as I previously stated. Using a little of human ingenuity I managed to get rich and live a happy life… but then I thought… what if there are others like me and even worse… what if they end up corrupting this world." Corrupt?!

He looks serious at us.

"The animals in this world are naïve, pure… and I worried about what would happen if a human with bad intentions became a criminal." That would suck… they are too soft for stuff like that.

Reynard then grins saying proudly.

"I decided that I would try to create a system to try to locate and manage the humans… to avoid any damage to the local wildlife."

He chuckles and scratches his chin.

"Most of Terra's population, the Amish village, descends from humans turned into animals… so I had an idea. Whenever a human popped up and was unsatisfied with living here or was someone that was not fit to live among the animals I would send them to live there. While there were some that wanted to stay here, most were sent to Terra over the years."

Khan nods and purrs.

"We also had to deal with some that were too dangerous to be left alone... murderers, rapists, terrorists, religious fanatics and such." Cool!

Reynard then says.

"Normally that's when I would ask if you would want to stay or leave but little Khan already informed me that you wish to remain as a cop and that your brother will be partnered to you."

We nod and I ask serious.

"How are you two going to falsify his documents and get him on the force? Even if you're the mayor I doubt that you have this kind of power."

They grin and Khan says.

"Indeed I don't." I knew it.

Reynard then chuckles happily explaining.

"When one of us appears, that person has no documents and therefore no past. Because of this, even if someone is a doctor or an engineer, that person would have no way to legally exercise their profession."

My ears lean back and I nod. I had to go to the academy because of that... but if it weren't for that then I would never had met Jack.

I smile and purr happily thinking about my cuddle bunny and Reynard continues.

"So I created a plan that revolves around Terra. That place grew a lot over the years and once I started with this hobby of mine, I decided to donate a single computer to the village."

He grins smugly and says.

"In theory that computer is supposed be used only to send and receive messages to and from Zootopia's central government." Okay… and?

He looks super excited and says cutely.

"But since at Terra all documents and birth certificates are pawmade and archived there and only there, most of their citizens don't exist in the eyes of the central government, there were even several cases when a Terran tourist was nearly arrested for having no documents, but then were released when they made contact through that computer." I think I get what he is trying to say.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"So every time a human appears, you contact Terra and they forge the documents for the human using the 'lack of technology' excuse for the fact that this citizen is outside the system."

"AHAHAHAHA…" Reynard laughs loudly and then grins happily at me.

"Exactly, and since Terra is a recluse village in the middle of nowhere, no one goes there to actually check."

I giggle and purr.

"Clever fox!"

Reynard laughs happily and grins smugly. Jacob then looks at Khan and purrs.

"That's why you said that if anyone asked, we should tell them that both of us were from Terra."

Khan nods and chuckles.

"Few animals know about Terra, and the few who know think that it's a weird place, so even if you acted strangely they would still ignore it."

If a lot of humans are there then of course it would be weird.

Reynard chuckles and shakes his head.

"Remember the Indian guy?"

Khan scowls for a moment and growls.

"Unfortunately I do."

Bro and I look confused at them and I purr.

"What guy?"

Reynard laughs and elbows Khan teasingly. Khan rolls his eyes and groan.

"The guy get's reborn as an elephant and declares himself a God."

"HAHAHAHAH…" Oh fuck… that's golden.

After a while I calm down and stop laughing. Okay that was funny, but now is time for business.

I look seriously at them and wiggle my whiskers asking.

"What do you two want with us? You can't be this friendly to everyone." They are humans… they wouldn't be so friendly without an ulterior motive.

They keep smiling and then Reynard says.

"I'm sure that being a cop, you are aware of the abductions happening around the city."

I nod and Khan says annoyed.

"We need real police officers to deal with this… someone that can get the job done and won't pass out at the first sign of blood."

I look at him and purr.

"Nick and Judy managed to handle a case like this before."

Both Khan and Reynard scoff annoyed.

Reynard then asks.

"Tell me Sugar, what do you think happened with the sixty-one missing mammals?" There are that many already?!

I sigh and say.

"Most if not all must be probably dead… especially since there were no ransom notes."

They nod and Reynard says serious.

"Most change their names after they die… like Khan and I… but you didn't."

I look confused at him and ask.

"So what?" I like my name… and this is John's surname.

Reynard looks at me and says.

"Your surname is Rider, you're a cop… and the reports from the police academy say that you're… almost a savage. So... are you related to John Rider?"

WHAT?! My eyes go wide and I glare curiously at him. Reynard chuckles and says happily.

"I will take that as a yes."

Bro glares at him and growls low.

"How do you know our father?"

"That's a story for another day." He then looks at us.

"One is a Navy SEAL and the other is a cop… and if you are half the cop that John was then you will be able to help us with these cases."

I glare at him and growl.

"How do you know our father?" I'm not going to trust this fucker until he spills the beans.

Reynard sighs and says deadpan.

"I encountered him on occasion when I was still a human not in the right side of the law, so to speak… long story short… he killed me." WHAT?!

I glare at him and bare my fangs.

He looks at both at us and sighs.

"Look kids. That was a long time ago… I got over it and I'm a changed man now… besides I kind of deserved it." You're going to deserve a lot mo…

Jacob puts a paw on my arm and I look at him. He looks very calm and nods… sigh.

I retract my claws and look at Reynard saying.

"Try anything and you die." I'm going to improvise and cook fox stew.

He grins and nods. Khan sighs annoyed and says.

"If you're finished… now we have more important things to do." He looks at us and says.

"The only reason these animals aren't rioting yet, is because of the generalized sense of shame and guilt that they feel about nearly destroying this city in their panic when that sheep attempted her little genocide."

Bro looks confused and wiggles his whiskers.

"Sheep?" Oh right.

I rub his arm and purr low.

"Sheep Hitler… I will show you the movie later." The actor that played Nick is hot… very hot.

He nods and we turn back to the mayor. Khan then says.

"I will arrange it so that you two are put on the case. If anyone asks, your brother is an officer from Terra and for that reason he skipped the academy. We want this problem solved as fast as possible."

So they want us to go after the dangerous criminals so that the cuddly animals don't get traumatized or dead… okay… but I have one thing that I want.

I nod and wiggle my whiskers purring.

"Can I kill if I want to?" I'm just being polite… I don't need their permission to do it.

Khan and Reynard look at me and then look confused at Jacob. I turn my head and see Bro silently shaking his head and mouthing 'NO' to them. Sigh… for a Navy SEAL he sure is soft. How can we be cops and don't kill shit?

He mews weakly as I elbow him and I turn to them again.

Khan looks uncertain at the old silver fox. Reynard thinks for a while and then says.

"Do what you must but try not to get too crazy with the killing. We don't want to scare the citizens."

I giggle and purr.

"C'mon… I'm not scary." I'm a cute cuddly tigress.

"Heh." Bro chuckled and I elbowed him again.

Reynard then says happily.

"Well, now that everything is settled, if you excuse me… I have been low for too long."

He opens a cabinet and grabs a homemade cigar that he soon lits and start smoking. I know this smell… its weed.

While the old fox gets high, Khan rolls his eyes and turn to us.

"Let's talk in the car." Yeah… I also don't like the smell.

We stand up and follow him as he quickly leaves the room.

"Bye kiddos." Reynard chuckled happily as we left.

I giggle and hug my brother as we walk. Khan walks beside me and purrs.

"Adrian gave you the next three days off to figure what to do with your brother. I will contact him and inform him about your brother's integration into the force and about you two being assigned on the missing mammal case."

Khan then chuckles.

"That cow won't be happy about it."

I nod and we arrive at the parking lot. Khan grins at me and purrs.

"We have to have lunch someday, so that I may explain to you all the things that were left unanswered."

I smile and purr.

"Sure." I want to ask them a few things about Terra.

Bro pulls me closer to him and I purr.

Suddenly we hear a door opening. Kaa comes running from the SUV when he sees us. He stops in front of us and waits eagerly for orders.

Khan looks at him and says.

"Kaa will take you two to wherever you want. Now if you will excuse me, I have some errands to run."

Bro shakes his head and I purr him a goodbye as he leaves. Jacob then looks at the eager weasel and then to me.

"Where to, Sis?" Well, technically I should go to the precinct and report all the illegal activities that are happening here... but they aren't hurting anyone so... humn… AH! I grin and turn to Kaa.

.

* * *

.

We enter my apartment closing the door behind us. Jacob puts our Bug-burgga bags on the table and looks around amused purring teasingly.

"This place is too organized to be yours."

I roll my eyes and start taking my clothes off. Bro then stares at the small pile of dvds I bought at a pawshop… heh, pawshop.

"I was wrong… you do live here." He teased as he turned to me.

I giggle and finish taking my clothes off. He grins widely and wiggles his eyebrows purring.

"Another round Sis?" Humn… an interesting proposition… but I'm hungry.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"I never wear clothes inside… they feel awkward."

Bro's ears lean back and he looks at me surprised.

"You feel weird with them too?"

I nod and he sighs relived. He starts taking them off purring happily.

"I thought that it was just me." Nope… clothes here suck.

We toss our clothes on the ground and I purr happily picking a burger out of the bag.

"You're going to love this."

I bite my heavenly treat and eat voraciously. Bro looks sadly at his bug burger and then sighs before taking a bite. His eyes then widen in surprise and he eats like a madman.

When we finish eating he licks his lips purring.

"This looked just like the real thing!"

"I know!" I purred happily.

I walks all on fours and walk up to my and Jack's room. I jump on the bed and yawn lazily purring.

"Care for a catnap?" Heh.

He rolls his eyes and lies down on the bed, spooning me. He hugs me pulling me closer to him and I purr happily.

"I can't wait to show you to Jack." They like the same stuff, they will be like brothers.

Bro tenses a little and asks annoyed.

"Who is Jack?" Oh boy… here we go.

I squirm a little and turn to look at him. I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"He is my boyfriend."

Bro wiggles his whiskers and his ears lean back. He looks annoyed to me and says.

"Well, you don't need him anymore. I'm going to take care of you now." Sigh…

I look seriously at him and say sternly.

"Jack was the only one I had here before you appeared here. Sure one or two friends and I had a boyfriend but… I love him Jacob… I'm not going to abandon him… I'm not going to abandon any of you."

He looks serious and stares at me for a long time before asking.

"Are you really happy with him?"

I nod and smile purring softly.

"I am."

Bro smiles and licks my cheek as he caresses my back. He then purrs.

"If you're happy Sis, then I'm happy too." Wait… is he going to…?

I look expectantly at him and he purrs.

"I couldn't be here for you before and… I would really like to meet the man that made my sister happy when I couldn't."

"EEEEEEEEEH… I LOVE YOU BRO!" I squealed happily like a school girl and kissed him.

After a while I break the kiss and purr excited.

"You two are going to love each other. He is smart, funny, cute, handsome and super sweet."

I nuzzle on his neck rubbing my chin against his collar and sigh relieved. Now that Bro is okay with it, we can all be happy together.

He chuckles and purrs.

"As long as he makes you happy and treats you well then we will get along just fine."

He yawns and we cuddle together just like we did as kids.

.

* * *

.

I feel Jacob's tongue touching mine and his warm breath on my lips. His strong paws grab my butt cheeks and I purr happily. I can feel his barbed dick pressing and throbbing against my belly… he is ready!

"KATHERYN!" Jack shouted.

I break the kiss and open my eyes, looking surprised at the bunny that just arrived. He and Ruby are standing at the bedroom door, looking horrified at me and Bro.

Jack's ears are hanging low and his nose is twitching nonstop while he looks at me with his big cyan blue eyes. He is wearing a white t shirt and blue shorts that look cute on him.

Ruby is giving me a sad puppy face with her ears leaning back and her tail tucked between her legs.

I smile and purr.

"Hi Ruby, hi Jack."

Jack's mouth quivers and he says nervously.

"Hi… HI! I helped Ruby get a job just to get home and find you here fucking a random tiger on OUR BED… and you say hi… FUCKING HI! "

What is he… AH! I get it, I forgot to message him and explain the situation.

I sit on the bed and grin. Bro looks at Jack and purrs.

"You must be her boyfriend."

Jack glares at him with a murderous rage and shouts.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sigh… I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Jack, we didn't fuck on the bed… at least not yet."

He looks shocked at me and I roll my eyes. I look at my Bro and purr.

"And don't worry he is not a random tiger… he is my brother!" I purred excited.

Jacob smiles and we kiss a little.

"THAT IS EVEN WORSE!" Jack shouted grasping his ears.

Ruby, that had been staring at us in silence the entire time, finally opens her mouth and speaks.

"That's wrong." Oh my God… they are a bunch of fucking nuns.

I roll my eyes and purr.

"We are not blood related."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Ruby and Jack screamed at the same time.

My ears lean back and I look at Bro. He is also looking nervously at them. I then look back at Jack and give him my best kitty face.

Jack gulps and asks weakly.

"Kat… Sweetheart… please, tell me what is going on here."

I wiggle my whisker and purr.

"I thought that we could live together… just like your father and the three vixens." That was so romantic.

Jack's nose twitches and his mouth quivers.

"No." Ruby said.

What?! I look shocked at her. Ruby then puts a paw on Jack's shoulder and says.

"That's is not right… and it's not fair to Jack at all."

I… I didn't mean to… I just…

Jack looks nervously from her to me saying.

"I… I…"

Ruby then says.

"You shouldn't stand this Jack, this is your apartment."

Jack stares at her and then his ears perk up. He looks back to me and says serious.

"Sweetheart, I want him out of here."

My ears lean back even more and I cry.

"But Jack…" He is my brother.

Ruby glares at me and states sternly.

"It's either him or us Kat." But I want everyone…

Jack looks shocked at her, his nose twitching madly. Then he looks back at me and announces seriously.

"Either he scrams…" He said glaring at Jacob.

"… or you two leave." WHAT?!

My eyes water and I look despaired at him.

"But Jack… I love you." I… I don't want to breakup.

Ruby stares at Jack with her jaw hanging low for a few seconds.

"Yeah… what he said."

They can't be serious… they are going to break up with me…

Jack's nose twitches and he says.

"We are going out to get Carmine and when we are back, I better not see him here."

.

* * *

.

"And welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms, luxury apartments with charm. Complementary de-lousing once a month... Don't lose your key." The fucking armadillo said bored.

This apartment is not luxurious at all… it only has a king size bed, that fits us, and a mini fridge inside.

I sniff and wipe away a tear and the stupid old armadillo stares at me. WHAT?! CAN'T A GIRL BE A LITTLE EMOTIONAL FROM HAVING BROKEN WITH HER BOYFRIEND?! YOUR FUCKING SACK OF SHIT, I'M GOING TO…

"Thanks man, have a good night." Bro said passing an arm around me and ushering me inside the apartment.

He closes the door behind him, he then puts the bag with our clothes on the ground and turns to me with a concerned look.

"Sis, you can't go attacking people like this."

I scoff and sniff sadly.

"I didn't do anything." I hissed annoyed.

He rolls his eyes.

"Sis, I know that you're sad… but don't worry, I'm sure that you two will figure it out."

"But he…"

Bro shushes me and smiles.

"Don't worry Sis. He was just mad and confused… just wait for him to calm down and everything will sort itself out." He purred softly.

He licks my cheek and I smile a little. He's always so good to me. Sigh… he is right… I can talk with Jack once he is calmer.

I look at him and purr happily.

"Thanks Bro."

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWW…" Our naughty neighbor moaned loudly.

I cover my mouth and burst giggling. After some time I calm down and sigh. At least that helped me relax a little… but why was that voice so familiar?

I wiggle my whiskers and hug him, burying my muzzle on his wide chest. I then purr seductively.

"Hey Bro, want to help me show her what a real moan sounds like?"

Bro chuckles aloud and purrs softly.

"Maybe another time Sis… I really just wanted to cuddle a little today." Aww, so cute.

I nod and we take our clothes off before jumping onto bed. Bro spoons me, his junk pressing against my ass and I purr.

"Night Bro."

He licks me purring.

"Night Sis."

Thank God he died… I know that it's selfish of me but I'm happy that he is here. But… what happened to him?

"Bro… how did you die?" I was so happy earlier that I forgot to ask him.

He tenses up for a second and says nervously.

"Can we talk about it another time?" If he doesn't want to think about it, then it is okay... I don't really need to know.

I nod and hug his arm.

"I love you Bro."

He licks my head and purrs.

"I love you too Sis… you know that I can't live without you."


	34. The unavoidable showdown!

May 19th 2016

.

* * *

.

I woke up, went on with my morning routine and rode to the precinct, like I always do… except that this time I'm feeling a hundred times better than usual. That… playtime session I had yesterday did wonders to my body, I feel super relaxed.

I enter the precinct and wave to at the triplets. They give me a shy smile and wave back. Poor girls, they still look a bit shaken from what they've seen yesterday.

Sigh… I can't believe that Kat is my neighbor. I still don't understand why she is living there now. Okay, I can understand why, Jack kicked her out. What I can't understand is what Jack and those other mammals broke into my apartment.

I shake my head and enter the bullpen. Everything seems nor… oh for fuck's sake!

Delgato has stripes painted on his face as if he was a liger. Jackson and Johnson also have stripes painted on them… which is even more ridiculous because they already are FUCKING TIGERS! Their fake stripes were painted perpendicularly to their real ones… they look like idiots… they ALL look like fucking idiots.

"What… the fuck?" Fangmeyer growled low to Johnson.

She looks furious at him, baring her fangs menacingly.

Johnson gulps and his ears lean back as he looks around despairingly. Hah don't let him off the hook Fangmeyer.

Suddenly the three striped idiots look at me. What are they…? Ah! Jack pushes me to the side and walks with his ears down in the direction of his chair… rude!

While he walks with heavy steps Jackson looks at him and asks curiously.

"Hey, where is Rider?" Don't you have any shame? He is her boyfriend… or… ex-boyfriend?

Jack stops and glares hard at him… so hard, that the tiger leans back. Jack then takes out a large knife from… KNIFE?! Why does he have a knife? Wait… did he actually fall for that talk about small prey officers needing blades to go against bigger predators shit? I never needed it… we bunnies can do whatever the bigger mammals can do, WITHOUT the knife!

Jack points the knife menacingly at him and threatens.

"Get those fucking stripes out, and the next time I see any of you trying to go after MY mate, I'm going to cut off your dicks, cook them and then force-feed them to you." GASP! That's disgusting.

Jackson and Delgato look horrified at him while he holsters his knife and walks to his chair.

Jackson and Delgato stand up and quickly run out of the room, Delgato still limping from his twisted foot.

Fangmeyer giggles and grins evilly at Johnson.

"The bunny isn't going to be the one doing it to you… I am." She purred.

Johnson nearly falls from his chair and then runs outside the bullpen at full speed.

She wiggles her whiskers satisfied and I giggle.

Jack is sitting there, with his head lying on the table and an annoyed expression on his face.

My ears drop a little and I walk up to him. I stop by his side and ask.

"Hey Jack…"

"Sorry about yesterday Hopps… now leave me alone." He said downcast.

My nose twitches and I cross my arms asking.

"Why is Kat my neighbor?" I don't want to live near her.

He closes his eyes and sighs tiredly.

"Sweetheart and I had some… disagreements about her brother." Oh.

I nod.

"So you already know that they fuck then." That's so wrong!

Jack's ears perk up and he looks up to me in shock. Crackers… I think that he didn't know it.

His nose twitches a lot and then he says nervously.

"They implied that they did it but…" He sighs and looks sadly at me.

"So they really mated?"

I nod and he sighs again. Jack then scratches his neck and says.

"She left a note for us, saying that she didn't want to break up and that she loved me… it also had her new address but… her writing is horrible and we ended breaking into your room instead."

I look confused at him and ask.

"And you needed two foxes and a bear to make up with your girlfriend because…?"

He chuckles nervously and averts his gaze as he scratches his neck.

"The bear would carry her to my car while I, Ruby and Carmine… talked with her Brother."

I facepaw and sigh. "Talk" he says… well at least that explains why they were armed when they barged into my room.

I shake my head and say sternly to him.

"Jack, as much as I don't like the idea of Kat and her Brother being together and having a horrible incestuous relationship… and I don't." I glare at him and sigh.

"You can't simply go there, tranquilize him and beat him up."

Jack rubs his eyes and looks tiredly at me.

"So what do we do?" Well, we could-WAIT!

I look shocked at him and ask dumbfounded.

"We? What do I have to do with it?"

Jack chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Hopps! I KNOW that you don't like Sweetheart. If she wasn't so naïve she would had seen that you hate her." I don't hate her… I just think that she is a slut… that's all.

I glare at him and scoff annoyed.

"I still don't see why I have to help you." It's his girlfriend, not mine.

He then chuckles and teases me.

"Are you sure that you can endure Kat living right next to you? She can be quite the roarer when she wants to." Roarer?

Whatever, this is his problem, not mine. I giggle and look teasingly at him.

"I think that I can endure it just fine, unlike you Jack." He doesn't look like he had a good night of sleep and his fur is all messy.

He scoffs and rests his head on the table again and says annoyed.

"Then leave me alone Hopps."

I scoff and turn around, walking to my own chair.

After some time Nick walks in, he sits beside me, happily drinking his coffee. Thank the heavens, he doesn't have any stripes painted on his fur today.

He smiles at me and asks concerned.

"Hey Carrots… are you feeling better today?" Oh yeah, he thought that I was sick yesterday.

I nod happily and smile.

"Yes, thank you Nick."

Nick nods and he sips at his coffee before asking.

"Can I look at your phone for a second?"

I nod and give him my phone. Nick then starts typing into it and starts downloading something. I raise an eyebrow looking at him suspiciously and ask.

"What are you going to do Slick?"

He grins and chuckles.

"Well, since a dumb bunny scared me half to death yesterday, I decided that we should use one of those GPS tracking apps to always know where each other are."

Oh… that's sweet of him… a bit creepy, but sweet. He then gives me back my phone and says happily.

"I downloaded it on mine phone too, all you have to do is go to the list in the app and my name will be there Carrots."

I look at my phone and then back to Nick. He worries so much about me. I smile and say happily.

"Thank you Nick."

He grins smugly and teases.

"I just hope that if I ever have to use this I won't find you inside the fridge again."

I roll my eyes and playfully punch his arm.

"Har, har."

Nick grins and then asks curiously.

"Why do you smell like Kitten?" Oh shit!

I chuckle nervously and try to shake him off.

"Kat hugged me earlier… she nearly broke my bones!" Literally!

Nick looks at me shocked and then puffs annoyed, crossing his arms. He gives em a jealous look and pouts like a kit. Heh, he is so…

At this moment Chief enters the bullpen, the officers that are present bang on their tables as usual but since some are missing it wasn't as loud as usual.

Now that I think of it… Wolford and Snarlov are missing too.

Chief stands behind the podium and says with the same fake annoyance he always use.

"Alright, alright, shut up!"

"Sir, where's Sif?" Fangmeyer asked concerned.

We don't know where Wolford is either.

Chief looks at her and as he opens his mouth, the door opens violently.

Wolford enters the bullpen with a crazy look on his face. His fur is all messy and his shirt is unbuttoned revealing his large wolf chest as he pants hard with his big warm tongue hanging out of his… stop… stop… he is married, Judy… just stop!

Chief then asks shocked.

"Wolford, what about your wife?"

Wolford ignored him and shouted sharply at Jack.

"JACK! The savage has been spotted again and this time there're TWO of them!" Wait… that case hasn't been dropped?

Jack's ears perk up and he looks around confused.

The Chief then snorts angrily and glares at Wolford.

"Your cruiser is at the mechanic, you should be on vacation and HOW did you hear about a new savage sighting before ME?" He snorted furiously.

Wolford nods slowly and then turns to us.

"Hopps, Wilde, I'm borrowing your cruiser. C'MON JACK!" Borrowing? What does he mean by that?

He then storms out of the room. Jack jumps out of his chair and looks at the Chief. Jack then shrugs and runs after the wolf.

We all stay silent until Bogo shouts furiously.

"HOPPS, WILDE! Go after those two and make sure that they don't screw anything."

What?! We?! He glares at us even more and I gulp. Nick and I jump out of the chair before running after Jack.

"Hey Carrots… did you understand any of that?" Only that Wolford is crazy.

I shake my head and look at the smug fox and he chuckles.

We soon arrive at the parking lot and see Wolford inside our cruiser, sitting behind the wheel.

We enter the back seat and as Nick fastens his seatbelt Wolford crackles laughs excited.

"LET'S GO!"

.

* * *

.

"FOR FOX'S SAKE! STOP THIS CAR!" Nick shouted desperately.

I'm sitting on Nick's lap as he hugs me close to him, using his big strong fox's muscles to press me against his wide chest.

Wolford runs over a small hole in the road and the car bumps violently. Nick yips fearfully and grabs my butt cheek as violently as Jacob did when he and Kat fornicated. "WOLFORD, SERIOUSLY STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" Nick growled as Wolford made a hard turn to the left.

Nick presses his hips against mine making me shiver. Awwww… carrots! Please keep going Wolford, faster.

Suddenly he starts slowing down and parks the cruiser near a big park. Ah… damn it!

Wolford gets out of the car and wags his tail happily as he looks around with a crazed expression on his face.

Nick then chuckles nervously.

"Are you alright Carrots? You're trembling." I'm more than alright and I'm trembling because… because…

"I'm fine Nick!" I'M A PERVERT!

He nods and opens the door, helping me outside. I stand on the ground and look at him feeling my ears heat up. His large strong arms and legs, big bushy tail and… cheese and crackers! I shouldn't… he is married… this is… I am turning into Kat!

Nick closes the door and takes a deep breath before turning to me. He grins and teases.

"Are you sure that you're fine Carrots?" Oh shit!

I nod and giggle trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm fine Slick." I have to take care of these… evil needs I have before I end up like that tigress.

Jack jumps out of the car and groans annoyed saying.

"Let's go before he gets lost."

Wolford is sniffing around like a puppy and walking farther and farther away from us. Nick and I nod and the three of us walk after the wolf.

Wolford keeps walking as he looks around. This park is beautiful, large trees, a big lake and…

"THERE!" Wolford shouted excited and pointed at the distance.

I see two tails disappearing behind a tree and Wolford runs after them.

Nick rolls his eyes and groans.

"Let's see what Moon Moon has found."

I giggle and follow him and Jack as we run after the wolf. Before we make the turn right after the tree I hear Wolford shooting twice and barking.

"FREEZE!" Oh carrots!

We run even faster and see Wolford aiming his tranquilizer pistol at some brushes… what the… OH FUCK!

"ROOOOAAAR!"

My ears hurt as a small tigress roars, pouncing from within a bush right onto Wolford. Fuck! She is going to bite his neck. I grab my gun and…

"SWEETHEART!" Jack shouted nervously.

The tigress stops her fangs, a few inches away from Wolford's neck and looks up confused.

"Jack?! Why were you shooting us?" What the fuck? She nearly killed him and she asks THAT?!

I hear a twig snapping and turn to see Jacob coming out from inside a bush beside us. He walks all on fours, showing that big tail and that hardened butt… WHAT THE FUCK ME! STOP BEING SO… KAT LIKE!

The perverted tiger stops near his slutty sister and they look confused at us. Then Wolford, who is still being pinned to the ground by Kat, asks dumbfounded.

"Rider… why were you running around on all fours?"

Kat looks at him wiggling her whiskers and purrs.

"We were just jogging." They really are wearing running shirts and shorts… but on all fours?

Wolford opens his mouth in shock and asks dumbly.

"But on all fours?"

Kat nods and purrs happily.

"It's cooler and faster that way!" She is an idiot!

Wolford blinks a few times and then starts mumbling something.

"Haha… ha… hahahaHAHAHAHA…" Wolford started laughing maniacally and everyone looks around confused.

Then, as suddenly as he started laughing, Wolford starts crying. Kat looks confused at us and I shrug. Maybe he is really getting crazy.

Kat looks concerned at him and purrs.

"Sorry that I hurt you Wolfy… but you scared me." You nearly killed him! You're the scariest thing here!

"You're the savage, Rider… you are the savage from the reports." Wolford said sadly looking her in the eye.

Kat looks confused for a second, then her ears lean back and her pupils start to widen as she wiggles her whiskers. She looks cu… oh… I know where she is going with this!

Kat gets off Wolford and sits on the ground looking sadly at him. Jacob just looks at us mimicking her expression… sigh… these two are impossible.

Nick and Jack just look at it in silence. Nick snickering and Jack with his ears down.

Wolford then sighs.

"I will inform the chief that there was no savage… and that it was just a misunderstanding."

Jack cleans his throat and asks.

"Shouldn't you get checked up first?" Checked… oh my!

Wolford raises the arm he was holding the pistol with, and we can all see the huge scratch wounds that Kat's claws made.

"Oh." He said dumbly as his blood flowed out of his veins.

Kat looks at her bloodied paws and grins.

"Before anyone says anything… it was self-defense." Kat purred happily.

YOU IDIOT! Since when murder is self-defense?!

Wolford chuckles and jokes.

"Well… at least this day can't get any worse."

Nick chuckles and teases.

"Don't jinx it." Please universe… just this once.

We all hear a message received sound from someone's phone and stay silent, with this timing… it can only be bad news.

Wolford looks down and grabs his phone from his pocket using his good paw. He reads the message and chuckles.

"Heh… it was Sif, my wife is already into labor and he is asking when I will get to the hospital... shit!" Oh fuck!

His ears lean down and he stares sadly at his phone.

Kat's face brightens and she purrs excited.

"You're having puppies? Now?"

Wolford nods sadly and Nick says.

"We can still make it to the hospital. We have to go there anyway to have Moon Moon looked at."

I look at him with my ears dropped and just as I'm about to ask 'how', Kat purrs happily.

"Is your cruiser nearby?"

We nod and she purrs.

"Bro, get Wolfy."

Jacob nods and helps Wolford stand up.

Nick then turns around and says happily.

"The cruiser is this way Kitten." Don't take her to our cruiser… it's ours.

She nods and they all start walking in the direction of the cruiser.

WAIT! I run after them and ask angrily.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that she nearly killed him?" Like a savage!

Nick and Jack look at me and nod. Wow… the only time that they agree on something and it is to protect their whore… males!

We get to the cruiser and Jacob helps Wolford sit in the back seat with me, Nick and Jack.

Jacob then sits on the passenger's side and fastens his seatbelt, closing his eyes right after.

Nick looks curiously at him and asks.

"Hey brother-in-law, what are you doing?" Oh Nick… don't… please don't.

"You will see." Jacob chuckled holding his seat.

Kat enters the cruiser licking Wolford's blood off of her paws and purrs.

"Before we go I just wanna say… you taste soooo good."

WHAT THE FUCK?!

We look horrified at her and she giggles fastening her seatbelt. She then turns on the cruiser sirens and wiggles her whiskers purring happily.

"Which hospital is your wife in anyway?"

.

* * *

.

The cruiser stops… wait… it stopped? IT FUCKING STOPPED!

I kick the door open and throw myself outside. I fall on the ground, with the world spinning around me.

Why the FUCK did we let her drive?! She is already dangerous walking around! How did she get the fucking drivers license?! She is crazy… she turned on the sirens and ignored all else… she drives just like Flash.

I hear a soft 'thud' near me and see a fox fallen on the ground between the black spots in my vision. Nick!

I open my mouth to ask if he is okay but I throw up!

"Oh my God! Heather, bring wheelchairs for them!" Someone said concerned.

The lion doctor looks at us and then to our cruiser as he asks worriedly.

"What happened? What are your injuries?"

I breathe heavily and close my eyes. At least we are at the hospital… they will treat us and I will strangle that tigress.

Jack then chuckles and answers him.

"They're fine. The one who is hurt is the wolf."

FINE?! I'm dying here!

I glare at him and my jaw drops even more. Jack is standing there as if nothing had happened… how?!

"What about his wife? I wanna see the puppies!" Kat purred happily.

The slut is grinning excitedly looking at the doctor. Jacob stands near her pinching the bridge of his muzzle, shaking his head a little. You tailhole… there was no need for her to drive this way and you could have warned us about it!

Wolford stumbles out of the cruiser. holding his injured arm and whining.

"My wife is already giving birth. Please I need to be there for her…"

The lion looks at him and them to his arm. He then sighs tiredly.

"First I will take a look at that arm of yours. Then I will see what I can do about your wife."

Wolford's jaw trembles a little and he looks sadly at the doctor but he nods with his ears down.

A bison nurse brings him a wheelchair and helps him sit before taking him away.

The doctor scratches his mane and looks at us questioningly. Kat then purrs pleadingly.

"Can we see the puppies? He said that her name was Clare Wolford… I think." I don't want to see anything… I just want to go home.

I feel a strong pair of hooves gently picking me up and placing me on a rhino sized wheelchair, sitting right next to Nick.

The dumb fox is curled into a ball, sleeping happily. How does he fall asleep so easily during work but never during those boring movies that he likes?

My nose twitches and I look around… no one is looking at me…

I stealthily lift his tail and sit leaning my back against his belly. I cover myself with his tail and snuggle against him. They can say what they want about foxes but they are soft and warm and cuddly.

The wheelchair starts moving and I look up. Jacob is pulling the chair while Kat grins happily. She notices me and wiggles her whiskers purring excitedly.

"The lion said that he spoke with Sif and that we can see the puppies!" Stop with the fucking puppies already!

We enter the hospital and follow a coyote nurse around. We enter the elevator and I can hear Kat giggling nonstop beside me.

I then notice a pair of white ears with black stripes falling. Jack is silently hiding behind the wheelchair, outside of Kat's line of sight.

Sigh… I feel bad for him but… he knew what he was getting into when he decided to steal her from Nick.

The elevator door opens and Kat starts trembling with excitement, Jacob chuckles and little and Nick stirs in his sleep.

We follow the coyote through a big corridor and then she opens a door to one of the rooms.

"Don't make noise please." She said softly as an orange blur passed by her… sigh.

Jacob pushes the wheelchair inside and leaves us at the end of the bed. He then stops besides Kat. She is covering her mouth looking with wide eyes at the newborn puppies.

Snarlov is sitting beside the bed happily wagging his tail. He is wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

The female wolf in the bed, Clare, looks a lot like him. Her fur is white as snow and her eyes are brow just like his. She is smiling happily as she holds her two newborn puppies on her arms.

They're so cute! One has some tufts of gray fur like Wolford and the other has white fur like her. The two puppies sleep soundly on her arms and suddenly one of them sneezes… so cute.

"Awwww!" Kat purred softly.

She then looks at Snarlov and teases.

"I guess that you're the boring uncle now… congrats."

Snarlov chuckles and grins wagging his tail.

"Har har, I'm going to be the coolest uncle ever… my nieces will love me." Awww! I'm sure that they will.

Kat giggles and turns back to the pups. Jacob passes his arm around her and she leans on his chest purring. That's disgusting!

I hear someone sighing sadly and turn my head to see Jack turning around to leave the room. I'm starting to…

"Can I have the white one?" Kat asked softly with a hint of pleading in her voice.

WHAT?!

We all stare shocked at her. Did she just ask to pick up a newborn puppy? You can't do that! That's the first time that they bond with their parents and it's an important phase in their life.

Kat gives a pleading look to Clare and purrs happily.

"I'm going to take care of her, take her out for walks, feed her, give her lots of love and…" WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Clare growled angrily.

DID SHE?! SHE CAN'T ASK FOR SOMEONE'S CHILD LIKE THAT!

Kat's ears lean back and Clare bares her fangs menacingly.

"I'm NOT giving my Mary to you!" HOW COULD SHE EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING FOR A PUPPY?!

Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs low.

"I think that Marshmallow looks better for her." THE FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU NAME HER LIKE FOOD?!

Clare growls viciously and her puppies start whining a little. My ears drop even more and my nose twitches. Snarlov looks nervously at them with his tail tucked between her legs. Nick simply snores a little and keeps sleeping.

Jacob then pulls Kat closer to him and grins sheepishly.

"Why don't we let their mother rest a little Sis." Why don't you two just leave?

Jacob pulls her and as they exit the room he takes our wheelchair with them, leading me and Nick out of the room and away from the angry she-wolf.

They close the door behind us and suddenly I hear Jack asking angrily.

"Do you want to have cubs so much? Is that why you and him…"

He glares at Jacob and I gasp silently. They can't have cubs… that would be the worst thing possible… a product of incest.

Kat and Jacob look silently at him and she sighs.

She gives him a sad look and says sadly.

"It's not about that Jack."

Please… I don't want to be in the middle of this!

"Awww." Nick stirred in his sleep and broke some of the tension.

They glance at us and then back to each other.

Jack sighs and says tiredly.

"Just… just go Sweetheart." That's a little harsh but… I can understand you.

Kat's ears lean back even more and she nods purring low.

"I love you Jack." Whore!

She turns and walks away. Jacob sighs and follows her… monster!

Jack grips his paws and sighs, looking sadly at the ground. Sigh… if only he didn't fall for such a slut!

He then turns to us and glares furiously at me and Nick. He looks like he could try to kill one of us at any moment.

My nose twitches and I glare right back at him. It's not my fault that she is a sexual deviant.

Jack then grabs the hilt of his knife and says sharply.

"Why don't you two go take your reports to Bogo. I will take care of Wolford."

He then turns and leaves without even waiting for an answer.

Well… good! I also don't want to talk with him. Now all that I have to do is wake up this fox.

I pet Nick's head and say softly.

"Nick wake up, we have to go." I'm already feeling better. I'm never getting in the same car as Kat again.

Nick keeps sleeping and ignores me. Lazy fox! I shake him a little and wait… nothing! I just want to go!

That's when I see it… on his butt cheek, partially hidden by his tail. A tranquilizer dart!

"Ha… hahaha…" Dumb fox!

.

* * *

.

I enter my room and sigh satisfied. After a stressful day, of not being able to work because of crazy coworkers and a sedated partner, nothing is better than a good shower to relieve some tension.

HAH! Who am I kidding… of course that there is something better! I giggle excited and open my drawer picking up my…

My cell phone is ringing… sigh! I turn sadly at my bed and grab my phone, praying that it will be anyone else but… sigh… my parents.

"Hey did you buy milk?" Kat asked annoyed.

I hate these fucking paper thin walls. I ignore her and accept my parents call.

Mom and Dad appear on the phone screen looking at me with apprehensive expressions.

"Milk? No." Jacob says from their bedroom.

I roll my eyes and smile to my parents.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad."

The smile awkwardly and Mom asks softly.

"Hi sweetie. Is this a goodtime? Can we talk?"

"Bro. How the FUCK am I going to eat this cereal if you didn't buy milk." Kat hissed annoyed.

Oh for fuck's sake! We hear some rumbling noise from her apartment but she stays silent.

My parent's ears drop and Dad clears his throat before saying awkwardly.

"So… your mother and I…"

"Do you want MILK?" Jacob growled.

"YEAH!" Kat growled back.

Dad flinches and ignores the tigers while he continues.

"We wanted to talk about your…"

"YOU WANT MILK! I WILL GIVE YOU MILK!" Jacob roared loudly.

"MEW!" Kat meowed cutely and their bed made loud cracking noises.

OH NO!

"HERE'S YOUR MILK SIS!" Jacob growled.

The portraits I put on the wall, as well as my table start shaking as their bed bangs violently against the wall. Kat then roars as loud as a thunder and growls.

"AHHHRGGHAWWWWW NOT THIS KIND OF MILK YOU IDIOT!"

The banging continues and Jacob roars.

"YOU KNOW THAT YOU LOVE IT SIS!"

"AAAWWW BRO, FILL ME UP!" Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

"Judy… brother and sister… are they doing… the unspeakable?" Mom asked horrified.

FUCK! I forgot to end the call. I look at my parents and see their faces filled with horror. I laugh nervously and say quickly.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I love you two."

I end the call and… and… the fuck do I do?! Do I go there and tell them to stop fornicating like savage animals?

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"

For fuck's sake… does she have to roar… so … loud. Oh fuck! When Jack said that she was a roarer, he was talking about this!

"AAAAWW THE MILKMAN IS COMING!" Jacob roared.

OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!

.

* * *

.

I stop in front of my building and cringe. I can still hear their roars even here. Sigh… I can't live like this. If it was just today, then it would be fine. But knowing how slutty Kat is, they will be fucking and perpetrating the most unthinkable acts right next to me.

FUCK! If only Jack hadn't kicked her out of his apartment… sigh… I know what I have to do.

I pick up my phone, ignore the twenty messages that my parents sent me since I hung up on them and call the jerk.

After a few rings he answers and says excited and a little despaired.

"SWEETHEART!"

I clear my throat and say.

"Hi Jack."

I hear him sighing and he says annoyed.

"Oh… it's you." I can almost taste the displeasure in his voice.

I swallow all my pride and ask as nicely as I can.

"Please take Kat back into your apartment."

"No." He answered instantly and then continued stubbornly.

"If she had brought home a sexy leopardess or a hot lioness, then I wouldn't have a problem. But not him... not that guy."

Sigh… I groan annoyed and plead.

"Please Jack… you two are perverts, you were made for each other. PLEASE! I will do anything you want! But forgive her and take her back!" As long as it's nothing perverted then it is okay!

"You could help me then!" He said seriously.

Wait… my nose twitches and I ask carefully.

"Help with what?"

I can almost see him grinning wickedly in front of me as he says angrily.

"In destroying Sweetheart and that bastard's relationship." Oh!

He is right… we HAVE to do something about it. We can't just sit back and let these… these lust demons corrupt our society with their perverted ways.

"If I ask Nick I'm sure that he would have a plan…"

"NO! I already have two friends of mine that are foxes helping me, and THAT idiot would just try to steal Kat from me!" Jack interrupted me furiously.

Nick is not an idiot! But Jack is right… he would try to get Kat back, even if it was just to get back at Jack from having stolen her in the first place. And I DO NOT want Nick to go back to her… he deserves a female that will love and care for him… not use him like a sex toy and throw him away.

Sigh… I can't believe that I'm going to say this but…

"Okay Jack! Count me on."

.

* * *

.

May 20th 2016

.

* * *

.

I stand in front of the door to Kat and Jacob's apartment feeling my stomach turn inside me.

Jack wants me to "collect intel" on Jacob. Sigh… I know that he said that he couldn't do it because they know that he hates Jacob and I know that I said that I would do anything I could to help him stop this unnatural relationship but… sigh.

Okay Judy! You can do it! It's very early and we still have a long time before role call… all you have to do is chat with them a little and be off.

My ears perk up and I knock on the door with newfound determination. After some waiting, Kat opens the door naked, rubbing her face with the back of her paw as she looks sleepily at me.

I smile awkwardly and wave to her. Kat grins and leans down, looking at me with her eyes nearly closed. I scratch my ears embarrassed and say in a friendly tone.

"Hi Kat, are you going to the precinct toARRGH!" What the fuck?!

I'm being pressed against her naked chest… how did she… when did she catch me?! I can't see anything because my face is being buried into her fur…. FUCK!

I try to squirm out of her hug but she just presses me harder against her and purrs happily. Why did I even think that this would be a good idea?!

Shit! I can't move my legs to kick her and she is not even flinching with my punches… maybe if I… wait… was that the sound of the door closing?!

Kat suddenly turns around and starts walking… FUCK! She is taking me to her bed… she is going to ravage me and… and…

Kat lies down on the bed taking me with her. She then snuggles with her brother and as if that wasn't horrible enough… I'm being pressed between the two of them!

Jack… if I get out of this… I'm going to fucking destroy you!

I feel a warm tongue licking the top of my head and then Kat purrs softly.

"Jack." You gotta be kidding me! She thinks that I am that perverted jerk.

She then falls asleep and starts purring between breathes… sigh… that's a little cute. Jacob feels her purring and starts to purr too. Gross! That is… that is so… oh sweet carrots!

My body vibrates as they alternate their purring and my muscles relax. This is better than that massage chair that Nick and I saw once… they are so soft and big… and with such big strong muscles… and… this is so relaxing and… warm… humn… she uses strawberry's scented shampoo…

.

.

WHATTAFUCK! What's this alarm? Where am I? What…? Wait a second… this purring… OH FUCK! I feel asleep too. DAMN IT!

The alarm continues to ring and I get even more nervous. What are they going to think if they wake up and find me here? No… that can't happen! I have to find a way to escape.

I wait for a while and suddenly Kat stops purring for a second and moves her left arm to hit the alarm. NOW!

I squirm out of her grasp as fast as I could and jump out of the bed, onto the ground.

"Awww!" Kat purred.

My ears perk up and I freeze. I turn slowly and look at them. They are still sleeping… phew! That was close.

They are really snuggling close to each other, it's hard to tell where one tiger ends and the other begins… that can't be comfortable.

I slowly make my way towards the door and open it as carefully as possible. After leaving the room and closing the door behind me my heart stops racing and I sigh relieved.

WAIT! I grab my phone and look nervously at the clock… seven-twenty a.m. I'm not late… I can still get to the precinct in time.

.

* * *

.

I enter the bullpen and quickly sit beside Nick in our chair.

The insufferable fox looks at me and grins teasingly.

"Well, well… little Miss Perfect almost getting late… tsk, tsk, that won't do Carrots."

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"I managed to get here on time, you dumb fox." I retorted giving him a playful punch in the arm.

He snickers and grins smugly.

The chief then enters the room and stands behind the podium.

"Alright, shut up… firstly, I know that we all want to congratulate Wolford for his newborn pups but due to a severe arm injury, he will be on a medical leave for a while." GASP! Poor Wolford!

Chief then sighs and continues.

"Now, for the assignments. Wilde, you will help Fangmeyer and Jackson in their investigation today." Nick is not going to be with me today? But he is MY partner.

Nick looks a little surprised to the Chief. He then looks at me and grins teasingly.

"Try not to miss me too much Carrots." Hah!

I roll my eyes and scoff playfully.

"As if, Slick."

He chuckles and jumps out of the chair, putting his aviator shades on before following the two tigers outside.

Bogo sighed and then started handing out the rest of the assignments until only Johnson and I remained.

Bogo looks at us and says.

"Rider's brother has been indicated by the mayor himself to be a police officer at our precinct." WHAT?! THAT MONSTER CAN'T WORK HERE!

Bogo then grips his files violently and snorts annoyed.

"He may have all that legal and political bullshit backing him but that doesn't mean that I will stand for it. You're going to spar with him at a proper ring this time. I want to know if he is really everything that Khan said he was."

Bogo grins and chuckles darkly.

"Go to the gym and show the mayor's pet what a real police officer is." I can do it… I'm going to beat that incestuous kitty until he gives up and goes home.

I nod and jump out of my chair. I'm going to…

"Hopps, where are you going?" Chief asked annoyed.

I stop and look confused at him.

"What do you mean Chief? I'm going to spar with Jacob." More like beat him up.

Chief chuckles once and then says amused.

"Nice try Hopps, Johnson is the one sparring with him… its parking duty for you. Dismissed!" Oh… I see. The meek bunny can't stand in front of a tiger… for fuck's sake

Chief starts leaving the room but I stop on his way. I glare at him and my nose twitches annoyed.

"Why can he fight and not me?"

Bogo glares at me and for the first time ever, I see a multitude of emotions passing through his face at once instead of his usual frown, the strongest emotion of them all being annoyance.

His glare becomes even harder but I'm not going to flinch. I fought tooth and claw to get where I am and I think that I deserve the same respect the other officers have… well, not claw since my claws are blunt… my teeth too… but I still fought!

Bogo suddenly sighs and snorts angrily.

"You know what, you can fight him after Johnson, I don't care." YES!

I grin smugly and crack my knuckles. I'm going to show him.

.

* * *

.

I and Johnson enter the gym with our sparring clothes and protection gear on. Jacob already has his protection gear on and is waiting for us inside the ring.

Johnson looks at me and says.

"Are you sure about it Hopps?"

I glare at him and say with determination.

"A hundred percent!" I beat down a rhino for fuck's sake!

He nods and we make our way towards the ring. I hear some soft purring and notice Kat curled into a ball in a nearby elephant sized chair.

"So cute!" Johnson purred with a stupid grin on his muzzle.

Stupid males! Just because she is smaller than normal… that doesn't mean that she is cute. It's what's inside that really matters.

We then hear Jacob growling angrily.

"That's MY sister you're staring at." Oh… the monster is getting jealous.

Johnson smiled apologetic to him and chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry pal."

Jacob scowls even more and crosses his big strong arms. I didn't notice it before but he is wearing a furtight shirt that… no… I need to focus here!

Johnson enters the ring and looks awkwardly at Jacob. Johnson then clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck as he asks.

"Humn… so… before we start I just wanted to ask one thing. When you and Rider kissed the other day… is that a… I don't know… some weird terrain custom?" They did a lot more than kissing.

Jacob grins smugly and purrs.

"Something like that." Is he… is he serious? Do they really allow that type of stuff in Terra? That's horrible!

I cover my mouth horrified and Johnson looks shocked at him.

Jacob simply chuckles and enters a combat stance, giving the other tiger an evil glare.

Johnson raises his paws and Jacob closes into him… that is against the regulation! They need someone to indicate that the match has started and then they could fight.

Jacob throws a left hook at Johnson's neck. Johnson puts his right arm up to protect his neck and throws a left straight that will hit that incestuous idiot right is his…

Suddenly Jacob leaned down evading Johnson's paw and punching his ribs with his right fist, making a loud cracking noise. GASP! That bastard, he feinted that left hook!

Johnson roars in pain tries to elbow Jacob in the muzzle. As the incestuous tiger jumps back and evades the attack, Johnson puts some distance between them and starts coughing a little.

My nose twitches with worry and I ask concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Johnson gave me a pained expression and chuckled nervously as he looked at Jacob.

The incestuous monster chuckled evilly and purred mockingly.

"I think that I cracked one of your ribs. Want to keep going?" You evil bastard… this was a friendly match.

Johnson grins sheepishly and says downhearted.

"No, no… it's alright… I will tell the Chief that you know how to fend for yourself." No!

"Wait!" I said angrily as I jumped inside the ring.

They look shocked at me and I stand in front of Jacob.

I look fiercely at him and say sharply.

"You still didn't fight with me."

Jacob's jaw drops and he stares at me dumbfounded.

"I can't fight you… I can't hit a little bunny AND a girl… it would be doubly wrong." The hypocrite said.

Oh, the bunny card! I glare angrily at him and scoff.

"You don't have any moral ground to talk about right and wrong after what you and Kat did."

He looks horrified to me and then Johnson asks confused.

"What did they do?" The unspeakable!

"Can we go now? I want a bug-burger." Kat purred lazily.

She is yawning loudly as she walks up to the ring. Kat stops beside it and rests her body on the ring, looking sleepily at us.

Jacob's ears lean back even more and he says nervously.

"Hopps wants to fight with me."

Kat stops yawning and slowly turns to me. She looks from me to her brother and then back at me. She smiles wiggling her whiskers and purrs happily.

"Awww, that's so cute!" WHAT!

I glare angrily at her and cross my arms.

"EXCUSE ME!" She can't call me cute.

Kat smiles lazily at me and gets up on the ring, standing on all fours as a savage. She yawls and lies down on the ring, purring happily.

"C'mon Judy… you're a cute wittle bunny and Jacob is a mean tiger, you're going to get wrecked." I scoff indignantly and my foot stomps the ring.

Kat giggles and rolls until she is one her back. She looks teasingly at me and her tail sways as she teases.

"Or it's that what you want? Being beaten and ravaged by a big strong tiger?" WHAT!

THAT'S… HOW DOES SHE DARE TO…?! Just because Jacob is big and muscular and has soft fur and strong arms and legs and those tight shorts are totally showing his tight butt and… SHE IS A WHORE!

I breathe heavily and say annoyed.

"I beat a rhino, Kat! I can deal with an undergrown tiger." He is even smaller than Fangmeyer.

Kat giggles and yawns again. Suddenly Jacob groans in pain and clutches his right leg.

"I think that I twisted my paw when I jumped earlier… sorry Hopps, we will have to fight another day." He looks with contempt at me and wiggles his whiskers.

Kat smiles and giggles, still laying on her back… a thing that she seems to do a lot!

OH! I see where this is going… but that won't stop me.

I smile smugly and say.

"Well, since that's the case, then I can spar with Kat."

They look confused at me and Kat says annoyed.

"But I'm not the one being tested here."

I nod and my grin grows bigger as I giggle teasingly.

"What's wrong? Are you scared little kitty?!" I'm not going to let them leave without giving someone a piece of my mind.

Jacob gulps and Kat's expression grows darker. She sighs tiredly and then rolls on her belly before she starts to stretch her body.

Hah, you can stretch all you want but…

"Wait Sis!" Jacob said nervously and ran to his sister.

AHAH! I knew that he was faking it.

He stops beside her but Kat shots him an angry glare.

"Back down!" She growled low.

Jacob gulps and nods before leaving the ring. Kat then turns to Johnson, who is gawking dumbly at her while she stretches, and growls, baring her fangs.

"Fuck off Creep!" Creep?

Johnson nods nervously and slowly gets out of the ring, clutching his torso as he did so.

I turn to Kat and my nose twitches a little. She is standing on all fours, without any protection gear on her while she glares at me with an unmammal looks in her face. She looks… evil.

I clear my throat and ask confused.

"Are you going to fight like this?" That's not… normal.

Kat grins, showing me all her sharp teeth.

"We won't have head gear and gloves at the streets Hopps." She purred, scratching the ring.

Gulp! She is a small tigress but… those claws are still gigantic compared to me. My nose twitches and she giggles teasingly… SLUT!

I ready my fighting stance and glare at her, my ears perk up as I pay attention to her.

Kat glares at me a little more and then her face brightens up. She glances at her brother and smiles giggling childishly.

"Hey Bro, check this out." Is she even taking me seriously?

She sighs and then breathes heavily before turning to me.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" She roared as loudly as a fucking meteor crashing down the fucking planet!

PSYCHO SLUT! MY FUCKING EARDRUMS! FUUUCK!

I stumble back a little and shake my head as my ears ring. Kat is walking slowly in my direction. I start running in her direction, ready to go for her unprotected head, and she starts running too.

When she gets close, she raises her right paw to slap me. I lean down and jump to evade her… OH FUCK!

She turns in the same direction that I do and I collide with her chest. I then fall on the ground and my head doesn't get stomped by paw by a fur's width. I try to roll away but soon her hind paws kick me in the head as she kept running.

I roll away and stand up a little dizzy. THAT FUCK! She ran me over as if she was a fucking speeding car! The fucking second that I jumped she just changed directions.

Kat then turns to me and sprints in my direction again. My heart stops for a moment and I feel a cold shiver running down my spine. If I wasn't wearing my headgear... would I be dead right now?

Kat closes in to me and tries to slap my head. I jump to evade it and run away from her.

I stop on the other side of the ring, breathing heavily and analyzing my options. Kat seems to be a little slower than before. I have to hit her in the head… or this is only going to get worse for me!

She sprints in my direction, a lot slower than before, and I prepare myself. When she gets closer to me, I'm going to jump at her and kick her head as strongly as possible.

She slows down a lot and as she stands in front of me she leans down a little. HAH! That's the perfect position for me to…

I JUMP BACK AS FAST AS I CAN! Kat's fangs shine viciously as she bites the place where I would be if I hadn't jumped away. I kick her nose and propel me even farther from her.

I fall onto the ground and quickly stand up breathing heavily. Kat is looking horrified at me, with big wide eyes and her ears leaning back. What? She licks her nose and looks even more sadly at me.

I look at Jacob and Johnson. Johnson stares confused at me but Jacob is looking completely horrified… WHAT?!

Kat wiggles her whiskers sadly and gives me a hurt and sad look. Wait… is she mad at me? FOR THAT LITTLE KICK?!

She then starts growling slowly, baring her fangs and claws. She can't be mad at me… this is a fight!

"ROOOAAAR!" Kat roared like a fucking savage, running madly at me… oh fuck!

I roll to the side as she pounced on me. I lean back and her claws nearly tear my fucking eyes out.

I keep jumping back and evading as the crazy fuck keeps running after me trying o claw my guts out. I then stop feeling my back hit one of the ropes. FUCK!

Suddenly I feel my foot being grabbed by Kat and I'm thrown violently to the ground.

"ARRGH!" My entire body hurts and suddenly I feel my body rising again.

Kat is holding me by my leg and…

.

* * *

.

I feel my head pounding and groan in pain. I try to move but I can't… my body is being held. I slowly open my eyes and a blinding light hurts my retinas.

"Had a nice sleep Hopps?" Bogo's thundering voice nearly makes my head split in pain.

I'm in the infirmary?! I cough and ask low.

"What happened?" I was fighting Kat and… then I'm here.

I slowly turn my head around and see why I can't move… Kat is sleeping on the bed with me, hugging me as if I was a toy… sigh!

Bogo is sitting at a nearby chair and I don't think that I ever saw him this mad. He glares at me and says with a low tone, one filled with fury.

"Rider wasn't wearing any gloves or protection gear… but you still fought her."

I gulp and open my mouth but he snorts angrily and I shut my mouth. Bogo then glares at Kat.

"Rider assumed all blame for what happened and even when I threatened to fire her, she still insisted in coming to the infirmary with you… she was concerned about your state." Oh Kat…

Bogo turns his ferocious eyes at me and snorts.

"You're one of the damn best officers here Hopps… but you're not a fighter, you're an OFFICER!" I… he is right!

Bogo sighs, face hooving.

"The doctor said that if you hadn't been wearing your headgear, you would probably be dead." I… I…

"I'm sorry Chief." I said weakly feeling my eyes tearing and my nose quivering.

Bogo sighs and raises his hoof annoyed.

"Stop Hopps. Rider already cried both of your shares when she brought you to the infirmary." She… cried?

He then glares at me and says sternly.

"I'm only going to say this once, if you two do anything like this again and I will have you both fired and arrested."

I gulp and stay silent.

Bogo then sighs and leans back at his chair.

"Good… now for more important matters." What… matters?

Bogo looks at me and says seriously.

"I understand that tomorrow night you will attend Gazelle's concert as a VIP. Is that right?"

I sniff and say with a dry mouth.

"Yeah."

Bogo nods and continues.

"Rider said that she wanted to take you shopping to make up for, in her words not mine, beating your ass today. She said that she would get you clothes that would make you the prettiest doe ever." Knowing her I would end with no clothes at all.

Bogo then says authoritatively.

"Hopps, I'm giving you two missions for tomorrow. They will be the most important ones of your life so far."

I gulp and he goes on.

"The first one is to go out with Rider and get as elegant as bunnily possible. The second is to attract Gazelle's attention with your charms, befriend her and ask for an autograph saying 'With love from Gazelle to Adrian Bogo, my favorite fan'." What the fuck?!

Chief then turns to leave and then stops for a second.

"Oh, that's right! Rider left a note for you." Oh sweet carrots!

He picks up a paper from his pocket and puts his glasses on.

"I can't understand it all due to the bad writing and the tear marks but… she says she is sorry and on the back, even though you're alive, it's written FATALITY.


	35. Giving in to the dark side!

May 20th 2016

.

* * *

.

My alarm rings and I sigh unhappily. I can't believe that Bogo was serious when he said that Kat would help me get clothes.

And what is wrong with what I usually wear? No one ever complained about it… except for my sisters… but they don't count.

I get out of bed and my leg hurts. Why did I even think of sparring against that barbarian? Sigh, at least the doctor said that I can still go to Gazelle's concert today, as long as I don't dance. Sigh… I made fun of Nick's moves but I probably will have to dance like him tonight.

I take the pill to relieve my leg's pain and sigh.

She also said that I should be glad that I came out of that with only a concussion, some bruises and a sprained leg.

I look at my phone and notice that there's a message unread… from Kat, sigh. Apparently she wants to meet me in front of that feline clothes store, Ocelot.

I really don't want to go with her but… Bogo said that she was so worried about me. My nose twitches and I shake my head. I think that I can spend a day with her. She is not THAT bad… she is just like a cub… a huge, perverted and violent cub but… sigh… she is so weird!

I leave my room and take a good shower before putting on a pair of black slack pants and a grey t shirt before locking my door and leaving my apartment.

I step outside and instantly feel the warm sunlight on my fur. Whoa, the meteorologist wasn't kidding when he said that today was going to be one of the hottest days in the last few years.

I walk up to my trusty bike and put my helmet on.

.

* * *

.

Sigh… where are they? They should be here ten minutes ago. I stomp my foot on the ground slightly annoyed and cross my arms. This day is already starting badly… maybe I should call it off.

"Hey Judy!" Kat purred happily.

Finally! I turn to her asking.

"What took you…" My mouth hangs and my voice leaves me as my ears drop in shock.

Kat is naked… she is smiling at me while going through the contents of a small purse and she is naked.

Her body is exposed for all to see, her bare chest, her exposed belly and her… ah. Her lady parts are covered… by a jean shorts so microscopic that it could fit a mouse.

She looks like a whore… a slut! She might as well be naked and… and… is that a pink collar on her neck? Oh fuck… it is. But… why? Who would want to get engaged with HER?!

Kat smiles and purrs happily.

"Sorry that we took so long, I overslept."

"She nearly beat me when I tried to get her out of bed." Jacob said chuckling as he passed an arm around her.

Wait… Ja-GASP!

Jacob is wearing black shorts that stop a little before his knees… and just that. His big wide furry chest is exposed for all to see. Kat's purring and rubing herself against him like a filthy whore.

I gulp and gasp for air before asking nervously.

"Why are you two shirtless?"

His chest is so big… I could lie on it and… he is wearing a collar. He is wearing a dark blue collar with a fish tag in it. Are these two going to… no! Even they wouldn't be so perverted as to try and get married… it wouldn't be allowed… it can't be allowed.

Kat wiggles her whisker like a slut and purrs.

"Because it's hot as fuck, that's why." HOT?!

I look even more horrified at them.

"That doesn't mean that you can go topless around the city." Oh fuck and crackers… what if a kid sees them?

Kat giggles and rubs her belly seductively.

"It's not against the law to do it… and it not like I have any breasts to show around." THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER! My fucking… she is impossible! That shorts she is using is a loophole, she is almost naked. Not even the naturists walk like that in public!

Jacob chuckles and teases.

"Not like you EVER had any anyway."

Kat glares at him and he grins winking at her. She then smiles evilly and GASP! She grabs his crotch and purrs innocently.

"Say what again Bro?"

He gulps and his ears lean as his eyes dart around nervously. Jacob then grins and leans down, grabbing her butt with one paw and pulling her closer to him as she mewled surprised.

He licks her lips and purrs.

"I always preferred your ass Sis." I'm going to throw up!

They purr and start making out while I gag nearly vomiting. That's so wrong, oh my sweet fucking carrot!

There are so many people staring at them right now. It's so embarrassing.

There're a couple of otters covering their children eyes, several sheep and some goats talking and pointing at them and a cheetah couple just started having a fight because the male cheetah was gawking at Kat's nearly fully exposed ass.

The two perverts then stop kissing and Kat giggles purring playfully.

"Save it for the room Bro." Thank the heavens I haven't had breakfast or else I would throwing up all over the street right now.  
Jacob chuckles and slaps her butt before turning to me, with his big perverted eyes staring holes into my small and trembling bunny body.

He grins licking his lips perversely and purrs.

"We were thinking of going to the hospital and then having lunch together before going shopping." What?

I look confused at

"Are you sick?"

Kat giggles and purrs.

"No, but Reynard sent us a message saying that we needed to get checked and that he already had scheduled our exams for today, dunno why he thinks that we need it." Reynard? Is that one of her sex friends?

More people start noticing Kat's slutty attire and the street is getting pretty crowded. I feel my heart racing and my nose twitches as I say nervously.

"So… humn… let's go to the hospital." I want to bury myself in the ground and hide.

They purr happily and nod as we start walking to the only hospital that is near here and which I hope it is the one that they are going to get checked and locked away for being sick in the head.

Sigh… her hips are swaying as if she was a harlot.

We pass by a family of bears that look shocked at the two perverts walking in front of me. I don't know if I will be able to endure this for too long.

I fasten my pace and walk beside them.

"Kat." I can't believe that I'm going to have to say this to her.

She looks curiously at me and I scratch the back of my head. I clear my throat and say embarrassed.

"Your shorts are too small. You look like a slut… a cheap one." I think that there's a few predator kids taking pictures… fuck… this is so embarrassing.

Kat looks a little shocked and says offended.

"I'm not cheap!" Fuck! I forgot that she IS a dirty fucking whore… of course that she wouldn't mind being called one. It's just stating the truth.

Kat then complements annoyed.

"And I'm not a slut." Oh, now you complain about it.

Suddenly I hear a slap.

"Mew." Her mewling is so cute… it doesn't fit her personality at all.

Jacob's leaning down with his paw on her ass. He then chuckles and purrs low on her ear.

"You're my slutty kitty Sis." He is doing this on purpose isn't he?

"Awww." Kat purred and they kissed again.

They are doing this just to piss me off right?

They purr like deviants and I turn gagging a little. This is so gross, Jack better come up with a way to break these two up.

After a minute they stop and we get start walking again. The hospital soon comes into view and Jacob groans.

"I hope that they won't stick any needles inside us… I hate that stuff." Me too!

Kat giggle and purrs playfully.

"You can stick your big needle inside me later."

Jacob chuckles and as he leans down to kiss her I swallow the bile crawling its way up my throat and say annoyed.

"Can we please enter the hospital already?"

They look at me with sheepish grins on their faces and nod.

The hospital is not very crowded and we walk straight to the reception desk.

"Hi, we're the Riders, we have an appointment."

The impala working there doesn't even look up.

"Go to doctor Swineheart, second floor, room fifteen."

They turn to walk away and I say.

"I will wait for you guys here."

They nod and I walk to a nearby chair. Sigh, I could just get out while they aren't here and be done with it. But I never ran away from a challenge before and I'm not going to do it today.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Judy, sorry for the wait." Kat purred.

FINALLY! It only took them TWO fucking hours. I rub my eyes and yawn before looking annoyed at them. They could have

Kat has her ears leaning back and purrs.

"Do you want to have lunch? My treat!"

That was the best thing she said today. I smile and jump out of the chair.

"I could go for lunch." I'm really hungry.

She giggles and wiggles her whiskers.

"Great, we are going to my friend's restaurant."

As we walk out of the hospital I see a tiger doctor eyeing Kat's ass so much that he even drooled a little… sigh. They could have given them patient gowns. She would be more covered than she is right now.

I look at her ass and sigh, her nearly naked, striped butt… are all tigresses this slutty?

"Like what you're seeing little bunny?" Jacob teased.

I look shocked at him and he chuckles. My ears drop in embarrassment and cough.

"What do you mean?" She needs to use clothes.

Kat looks teasingly at me. Her tails suddenly coils slightly around my neck and she purrs seductively.

"You don't have to stare. If you want to have a taste, all you have to do is ask."

WHAT IS SHE… TASTE?! I would never think about it!

My nose twitches violently and I say embarrassed.

"Kat, can't you please change those shorts? People are looking." Some mammals are even taking pictures.

Kat looks around and some of the mammals staring avert their gazes embarrassed. She giggles rolling her eyes.

"Let them look, I don't care."

I sigh and try to press on.

"But…"

"I like these shorts, I'm not changing and it's final." She stubbornly interrupted me.

Jacob just keeps chuckling as he listens to us. Kat then calls a cab and purrs.

"Besides, if they're looking then it means that they think that I'm pretty."

No… they think that you're a slut.

The cab stops beside us and the honey badger stares shocked.

.

* * *

.

We get off the cab and Kat pays the driver.

We start walking and after sometime

I see a small and simple looking restaurant in the distance and Kat purrs excited.

"You're going to love the food here, c'mon."

We walk towards the restaurant but suddenly I hear some strange noises coming from an alley beside it.

"Ah, just a second!" Kat giggled and walked at the direction of the alley.

Jacob follows her and against all my instincts of self preservation I do the same. I just want to know what is doing this noise.

The alley is full large garbage bins, one of which is… shaking? Why would it be shaking?

Kat giggles and purrs happily.

"Hey Mark." Who?

The garbage bin stops shaking and suddenly a raccoon appears from within it… wait… WHAT THE FUCK?!

He is shirtless and his fur is all dirty, he looks disgusting. I cover my muzzle due to the smell and my ears drop. Of course that Kat would have a friend like this.

He looks at us and once he sees Kat he smiles and waves at her.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

"How are you doing?" Of course he is doing horrible… he is inside a garbage bin.

Mark scratches his cheek and shrugs embarrassed. Jacob chuckles a little and purrs.

"Hey little guy."

"Mark, this is my brother and this is my friend Judy." Kat purred hugging Jacob.

He waves to Jacob but gives me a small glare. Sigh… what is his problem? I don't remember having ever offended a mute raccoon that bathes in garbage bins.

I glare at him and state sternly.

"Sir, it's against the law to… do… whatever you're doing."

Kat scoffs and hisses.

"Don't bully him." Bully?

She turns to him and purrs softly.

"Hey Mark… is there anything that I can help you with? You could crash at our apartment if you need to… it's not very big but I can find a way." For fuck's sake… she just loves to invite all males that she meets to come into her bedroom.

The raccoon looks embarrassed and shakes his head a little. Kat's ears and tail drop and she says.

"Well… we are going now… bye Mark."

He gives her a toothy grin and waves excited before diving into the filthy depths of the garbage bin again.

"So cute." Jacob purred.

Kat nods and giggles.

"Yeah."

He is not cute… he is filth. He must be full of fleas, diseases and heavens know what else.

They turn and start walking to the restaurant as if nothing had happened and I follow them asking the obvious.

"Kat, why was he going through the garbage."

She giggles and rolls her eyes at me.

"Because he is a raccoon."

But that doesn't… you know what… fuck it, I don't want to know.

We enter the restaurant and… hey… I remember this place. It was here that Nick brought me when he fed me that poisonous taco.

We sit at a nearby table, Kat and Jacob snuggling against each other and I sitting in front of them with full view to the horror show in front of me… sigh.

I avert my gaze from the incestuous freaks and see the same lioness that served me the other day attending another table full of otters.

The lioness looks at us and smiles for a second before scowling angrily. She stops beside our table and glares furiously at Kat and Jacob, baring her fangs as she growls low.

"Kat! Who is he? Where is Jack?!"

Kat nuzzles him and purrs.

"He is my brother Leora."

She stops growling and looks at him surprised. Her ears lean back and she wiggles her whiskers embarrassed.

"AH! Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Leora." It is not a pleasure… trust me.

She extends her paw to him and he gently grabs it planting a kiss on it.

"Jacob Rider." You already have your sister, you monster.

Leora giggles and purrs teasingly.

"I will let you know that I already have a boyfriend, Mr Rider. Don't try to court me now."

Jacob chuckles and jokes.

"I never dreamt about it, Sis woud skin me alive." For all the bad reasons!

Kat giggles and pokes his chest.

"You know I would."

They all laugh a little and my nose twitches.

"How are you and Mike by the way?"

Leora sighs and says a little down.

"We are having some problems but… he is a sweetheart… I think that I can look over them."

She then notices me and purrs.

"Hi, and who would you be?"

I clear my throat and say as amicably as possible.

"Judy Hopps."

She stops for a second and nods before turning to them.

"So, what are you going to eat today?"

"The usual for me and Bro and whatever Jack liked for Judy." Kat purred.

She nods and leaves for the kitchen. Kat yawns lazily and snuggles even closer to her brother.

After some time Leora comes back with our food and some beverage.

The salad here is actually pretty good! I wonder why there are no prey around… only us and the otters.

Leora smiles as we eat and she purrs.

"Hey Kat, those foxy friends of yours really like you, Ruby is always rainbows and sunshine when she talks about you." Foxy friends… are them those two foxes?

Kat wiggles her whiskers.

"Do you know the twins?" Yup… it's them!

Leora nods and purs.

"Jack asked if they could work here and since we needed someone to help in the kitchen we hired them. Today is their day off otherwise they would be here all over you." They are not the only ones all over her.

Kat's eyes brighten up and she smiles happily.

"Hey Leora." An otter called from the other table.

"We can chat another time, bye Kat" She purred before leaving for their table.

.

* * *

.

"I wonder if that place is good." Kat giggled like a child.

I sigh and my nose twitches. How did it come to this? Oh yeah! She asked if anyone wanted a desert… I said no… and she completely ignored me. And as if that wasn't annoying enough, she picked me up, hugged me like a toy ignoring my complaints and went out looking for a candy store… sigh.

I keep staring at the ground, not even have the heart to look up… people were starring at us as if we were freaks… I'm not a freak… they are, not me!

"Sis, can we even eat chocolate… I mean… won't we get sick?" Jacob asked concerned.

Fucking idiot! If you think that you're lactose intolerant you should get tested for that.

She giggles and rubs herself on him as they approach the store.

"Don't worry, I ate some and nothing bad happened."

I roll my eyes and tease.

"Considering everything that you put in your mouth… chocolate should be the least of your worries."

Kat stops in her tracks. Jacob then roars in laughter. I giggle a little and she looks shocked at me before exploding into laughter too.

After a while Kat purrs happily and hugs me even closer to her.

"That was a good one! I'm going to make a New Yorker out of you yet." I don't even want to know what that is.

"I think that you're going to need ice for this one Sis." Jacob purred between chuckles.

Kat giggles and rolls her eyes and then purrs happily.

"Look Judy, the logo of this store is a chocolate bunny."

I can't help but frown and groan annoyed.

"Wow… how fucking original." Just because the one who created chocolate was a bunny… it's dumb.

"Heh, someone is grumpy… a good fuck would cure that grumpiness." Kat purred.

I grit my teeth and groan. I don't need a 'good fuck'. I'm doing fine by myself… and I'm not grumpy.

We enter the store and Kat giggles teasingly.

"Speaking of a good fuck, that hottie over there might help you with that."

Who?! I look up and see the chocolate's store only attendant, a tall buck with brown eyes and chocolate brown fur. He's wearing simple clothes and a white apron and for someone that works selling sweets, he seems to be in top form… BUT… he is ot as big as Nick or Jacob would be… he is still just a buny.

"Oh hi!" He said happily when he saw us.

We stop in front of him and Kat purrs happily.

"Hi do you have anything with strawberries?"

The buck stares at me for a while and then his nose twitches as he answers Kat.

"Yes, I have chocolate covered strawberries." I bet that Jacob could cover his whole thing in chocolate and... fucking cheese and crackers… stop thinking stuff like that!

My ears heat up and my nose twitches in embarrassment.

Jacob then purrs.

"We will take three of those." Ah… they didn't ask if I wanted one and just… sigh, forget it.

"Right away." The buck said happily as he went to get our order.

Kat suddenly puts me onto the ground and purrs.

"Did you see the way he looked at you? He is probably already hard down there, you just need to push a little and BAM… he will fuck your bunny brains out."

Sweet fucking carrot… does she have to put it like that?

I keep looking shocked at her and then we hear.

"Here are your strawberries folks, it will be six zoollars."

Jacob pays him and picks up the plate with the sweets. Kat nudges my head and whispers.

"Go get him tiger."

I glare at her and sigh. You're the tiger here.

They walk to the entrance door and I can totally feel their teasing gazes on my back. I roll my eyes and look at the chocolate furred buck.

"Hey." Let's just get this shit over with.

He smiles and scratches his head nervously.

"Hi, I'm Tom… you're Judy Hopps right."

I have to fight the urge of rolling my eyes and saying 'No, I'm Shereh Khan'. Instead I nod politely.

I guess that most bunnies know who I am.

I nod and rub my arm. Okay… what do I do now? I never… did this before. Do I just go 'I'm not interested' and turn away? Or would that be too rude?

Tom then clears his throat and his nose twitches cutely.

"So… we have a chocolate lovers club here... there're chocolate tastings and stuff. Normally there's a fee but… for you I would just need your number… if you want to join." Ah… a club?

My ears drop a little and I say politely.

"I don't like chocolate that much." At least he is not really hitting on me.

His ears drop and he looks down heartened at me.

I hear Kat groaning and growling.

"He asked for your number you fucking moron." Wait…

I look at Tom and he coughs embarrassed. Oh… fuck! I get it now… damn… I'm such a dumb bunny! What the fuck do I do?

Tom pushes a pen and a piece of paper in my direction and averts his gaze embarrassed. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What… wait… I have an idea!

I quickly write Clawhauser's number, he is not using is phone anymore so no harm no foul. I smile to the buck and say.

"So humn… I will go now." This is so embarrassing.

"Oh okay." Tom said smiling as he grabbed the piece of paper.

I turn and nearly run out of the store, feeling my ears burning up and my leg hurt a little… I think that I won't be able to dance much today… sigh.

Why the fuck did they want me to do it? I don't even know the guy.

Kat and Jacob leave after me and she purrs happily.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that he will call you… especially after the way that he stared at your buns when you left."

I grasp my ears and groan. If Kat hadn't pushed me I wouldn't have to talk with him and everything would be fine. Now he will call that number and see that I tricked him and he will be sad and… oh fuck… I'm a mean mammal… just like Kat!

I turn and see Kat happily licking the chocolate of her lips… sigh. Fuck it! Who knows… that buck might end up not really caring… and it's not like he is my problem anyway.

I rub my eyes and say tiredly.

"Okay, so… give me my strawberry and lets go shopping already."

Jacob and Kat look at me and then avert their gazes. What the… oh! They ate my dessert… bunch of kits.

"Anyway…" Jacob said coughing.

"Where are we going to Sis?"

Wherever we are going to, I just hope that it will be a decent store.

.

* * *

.

We enter the shopping mall and I feel my ears nearly catching fire. For fuck's sake… why did I have to be a bunny? These whispers are so embarrassing.

"Oh my! How indecent!" Yeah!

"Dude, check that pred ass!" Pervert!

"Don't look Jimmy. You're not old enough for this kind of stuff." Teach him to never get near this kind of female.

"Can they walk like that around here?" Technically it's not against the law… but it should.

"Are you looking at that slut?" Hold your boyfriend before she fucks and breaks him.

"No sweetie! Of course not! Never! I don't even know what you're talking about! I swear!" Humn… no need to be so defensive then.

"Do you think that she accepts credit card?" Credit card? What would Kat do with one?

"Typical predators… look at those two!" That's specist.

"What are you even staring at? You're a zebra!" No comment here.

"It were the stripes! They confused me!"

Kat keeps walking happily, oblivious to comments.

"There!" She purred looking at a large clothes store.

We follow her and enter the store.

"They have a lot of cute clothes here." Sigh.

She quickly guides us to another part of the store and purrs.

"This is the females section." I noticed it, there are dresses here.

The fuck?! Jacob suddenly sprints past me, nearly throwing me at the ground. He stops grabs an armchair at the same time that a wolf does. They eye each other and bare their teeth, growling viciously like savages.

Kat giggles and I turn to see her rolling her eyes.

My nose twitches and I ask confused.

"I don't get it."

"Men." She purred wiggling her whiskers.

I still don't get it.

Kat then grins excitedly and asks.

"So Judy, what do you want to wear today?" What?

I look at her confused.

"Weren't you choosing my clothes for me the whole point of this outing?"

Kat wiggles her whiskers deep in thought for a while and then purrs.

"Why don't we do like it like this, you choose one set of clothes and I choose another one, then we meet here and see what serves you better."

"Okay I guess." At least this way I can choose my own clothes.

"Good." Kat giggled and turned to leave.

I nod but then I realize something.

"Kat, my size is…"

"I already know." She purred winking.

THE FUCK?! How does she…? On another thought… forget it… its best if I don't know.

She quickly disappears from my sight and I turn to look for some clothes.

What the…?! Jacob seems to have made a few new friends. Apart from him and the wolf, there're a hyena, a stag and an ocelot circling the armchair… crazy

.

* * *

.

I walked around the female section for a long time but so far I haven't found anything good yet.

There are just skirts and dresses here, if only I could… AHA! I finally found pants!

My ears perk up and I start looking excited through the aisle. It doesn't take me long to find a cute pair of jeans on my size.

Great! I turn back happily and walk to where I had seen some cute flannel shirts earlier. I pick up a cute white and light yellow one and make my way back to where Jacob is.

Jacob and the other males are still there, with the addition of to a lynx to the mix.

I stand near them and ask him curiously.

"What are you doing?" Is it a game?

"Nothing Judy!" He purred without glancing at me.

Weird!

Suddenly I hear excited steps nearby and a familiar purring. Kat appears holding a small ball of clothes in her paws… doesn't she knows how to fold them?

She looks at me and grins sending a chill down my spine. She stops excited by my side and purrs.

"Judy, I saw this dress that was fucking perfect for you. But I couldn't decide on the color so take these two and go to the changing room, I want to see which color fits you better." It's now or never.

"Kat, I already got some clothes that I liked." I can't trust in her fashion sense… she would make me a slut.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and retorts.

"Well, then go in there, change and come back out here so that we can see if your clothes will be okay or not."

Sigh… I nod and then she giggles happily putting the ball of clothes on my arms.

"Take these, just in case." She can't take 'no' for an answer, can she?

Kat then looks around and then purrs happily. She walks in the direction of the armchair, passing between the males surrounding it, and sits.

All males, Jacob included, looked at her with shocked and annoyed expressions but they all stayed silent. Suddenly Jacob's ears perked up and he grinned maliciously.

He grabs Kat' elbows and pulls her out of the chair. She smiles and stands up.

"Just a sec Sis." He purred while sitting at the chair.

The males growl low at him. Kat sits on his lap and leans her back on his huge chest. He hugs her with both his arms and starts caressing her thighs and she snuggles with him…gross. The other males growling got even louder.

"Save it for the bedroom Bro." Kat purred seductively rubbing her head against Jacob's neck.

The males stop growling and stare at them with shocked and horrified expressions before backing away in silence, a few of them gagging in disgust… I know how they feel.

She then looks at me and her tail sways like a whip.

"Why are you still here? Go change!"

I turn and enter the nearest female's changing room. I put Kat's ball of clothes at the ground and quickly change into the ones that I had picked up before looking into the mirror.

This clothes look like the ones I used when Nick forgave me that day… no wonder they are so comfortable and pretty.

I open the curtains and see Kat and Jacob snuggling while the males from before stand away and gawk at them in horror. I roll my eyes and say happily.

"See! I told you that I already had picked… the clothes that I… wanted."

Why is she looking at me like that? As if she pitied me.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and says seriously.

"Judy… you're going to a fancy fucking concert as a VIP right?"

I nod and she then says.

"So… you want to go dressed as a country hick that rolls on the fucking hay all day?" What?!

"NO!" I'm not a country hick.

She then purrs.

"Then get these fucking garbage clothes out and change into something pretty."

Garbage clothes?!

"What, that I can walk around like a slut just like you? I bet you chose just scanty outfits for me."

Her tail sways as she stares at me and hisses.

"If you want to look like a fucking redneck, be my guest, but if you want to turn some heads and make people be like 'Whoah, that bunny is pretty and sophisticated... I want to fuck her' then you will wear of the dresses I got you."

What does she think that I am?

I glare at her and say low.

"I'm not like you Kat. I don't want to fuck everyone like a crazy whore."

"Hey, I think that you two girls are getting too excited over clothes." Jacob said patting her head and looking at me with his ears folded back.

Kat scoffs annoyed and then hisses.

"I just want to help her not make a fool out of herself."

I scoff annoyed and turn back to enter the changing room again. My clothes aren't garbage and I wouldn't look like a fool! She is just jealous because she dresses like a slut.

What did she even pick for me that make her such a fashion master? Just because Bogo think that I need her help to chose clothes, that doesn't mean shit!

I look at the ball of clothes that she gave me and start going through it.

Just as I thought, they… they are actually nice?

The dress that she chose is very simple… and she got one in black and one in violet, just like my eyes.

I put on the violet dress. It fits really well, it's hugging my rear a little but… it's not revealing and stops right before my knees.

My ears drop and I sigh. I never had any dresses before but… this one doesn't look so bad.

I get out of changing room and walk up to her. Kat looks at me and grins victoriously. She is not making this any easier.

I stop in front of her with my ears low and my nose twitches.

"I'm sorry Kat, I like this dress."

Jacob looks at me and smiles, nodding lightly before nuzzling his sister.

She grins even more smugly and purrs happily.

"You look so pretty… you know… I bet that I know a certain fox that will have some cravings for bunny flesh when he sees you in that. He might even end up pouncing at you." She wiggles her whiskers and giggles.

What! Nick would never try to do anything to me with his… big muscles and strong paws and…

"I'm almost jumping at her myself." Jacob purred and licked his lips, eating me with his eyes.

Kat giggles and licks her lips too.

"Not before I have a taste." But you're a girl!

I feel my ears heating up and I cough awkwardly.

"I'm going to change." They are too perverted.

I turn and quickly walk to the changing room and get back into my own clothes before returning.

They are already standing up. Kat picks the dress from my paws and purrs.

"I'm going to pay, be right back."

I shake my head and say.

"Kat…"

"Nah nah nah, I'm paying, you stay here bunny." She purred and turned to leave.

As she walks away, Jacob slaps her butt. She giggles and continues walking… gross.

Jacob then looks at me and purrs.

"I thought that you and Sis were going to have another catfight here."

I roll my eyes and giggle. I'm not fighting her again without a tranquilizer pistol.

Maybe… maybe now that we are alone, I should address the elephant in the room.

"Jacob… did you lie to me that day?"

He looks confused at me and answers.

"Lied? No."

"Then why do you and Kat… it's disgusting, wrong and perverse."

Jacob looks down a little and says low.

"Because we love each other."

I sigh and grasp my ears.

"But you're siblings… what if you get her pregnant..."

"That won't happen." He interrupted me with a sad tone.

"We already tried… for years… but it never happened… one or both of us is probably infertile." He said with his ears leaned back.

GASP! I cover my mouth in disbelief and look at him horrified. They tried... and for years! That's horrible! For how long have they been doing this? They tried to bring an abomination into this world!

"Aaaaand I already paid." Kat purred happily as she returned.

She then looks at us and stops. She wiggles her whiskers and thinks for a while before shrugging.

She then picks me up and purrs.

"Do you want to us to call you a cab home?" I want a psychologist and a year of vacations.

I shake my head and say.

"No, I just have to get my bike… that is near where we meet in the morning."

I look and her and frown. My bike is not near here.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

"Oooookay… we can call a cab for us… take you to your bike and then go to the bar."

Sigh… it's better than nothing.

.

* * *

.

I sit at the edge of the bed and look at myself in the mirror. I never thought that I would say this but… I really liked this dress. I need to give Kat a gift later.

I pass my arm around the purse that Mom gave me for last New Year's eve and look at myself in the mirror again. I never thought that I would use it one day… Mom would be happy.

I can't wait to see Nick's face when he sees me like this.

I then hear a rattling of keys outside in front of my door.

"T-hic is not working." Jacob said dumbly.

"Humn… what?" Kat purred.

"The door is hic working."

Kat hisses and then says.

"Here, let me do… thing… do the thing." How much has she drunk?

They sound very drunk. I giggle and roll my eyes saying.

"Hey guys, this is my…"

'CRASH'

The door breaks open, splinters of wood flying everywhere as I cover myself horrified. I look fearfully at what's left of my door and gasp! Kat and Jacob are standing there… naked!

WHY ARE THEY NAKED?! She only has her collar and her purse with her while Jacob only has his collar on, his big chest moving up and down as he breathes heavily with his dick slowly getting out of its sheath ready to ravage me with it's scary barbs and the FUCK am I thinking?!

Kat has a dumb grin and a drunken look on her face as she turns to Jacob.

"Come here big boy." Oh no.

They start kissing and groping each other… so disgusting.

I gulp and say fearfully.

"Guys, this is my room." They broke my door.

Jacob then grabs Kat and lifts her up as he stumbles inside my room. He then throws both himself and Kat in my direction. I look at the two striped giants falling and my heart skips a beat. In a moment I jump out of their way onto my desk.

'CRASH'

The two perverts destroy my bed as they fall. The two monsters my barely fit my apartment, and their bodies take over all the empty space as well as pushing the furniture away. The table and the closet shake violently as they make out, nearly making me fall.

"You're so hot Sis."

I don't have time to be disgusted at this right now. Nick will get here any minute.

"Bite me Bro." Kat purred loudly.

Fuck, I need to at least try to stop them… otherwise I won't have an apartment when I get back.

I jump as far as I can and land outside my apartment. I then go to the bathroom, grab a bucket that we have there and fill it with water before coming back to my room.

I raise the bucket and shout.

"Hey! You fucking idiots! That's my apartment."

Aaaaand… nothing… they ignored me.

I sigh and throw the water on them.

Aaaaand… nothing… they fucking ignored me again.

I close my eyes and groan. Nick is going to be here any minute and I can't leave because I can't lock my apartment anymore…. all because of these two incestuous bastards.

I glare at them and throw the bucket at them.

"ROAR!"

My ears drop as I stare at the bucket being ripped to shreds before they get back to making out.

Suddenly an idea flashes through my mind and my ears perk up. I don't need to lock my door… no one is going to try and rob my room as long as these two are inside!

And I don't need to worry about my room and my things either… because they are all probably going to be broken anyway.

And I don't have time to worry about this shit… I'm going to meet Gazelle.

I check my purse and make sure that my phone and my wallet are inside before I turn around. I look at the two tigers inside my room and say happily.

"Bye guys! Don't wait me up!"

I don't care about anything anymore. I'm going to meet Gazelle in less than an hour!

I walk down the stairs and leave the building. An otter is looking confused at two pair of shorts discarded on the ground… at least they didn't walk naked streets for too long… who knows who may have seen them.

After a little while I see Nick's car parking near me. I giggle thinking about how jealous Clawhauser will be once he comes back from wherever he is right now.

I open the door and enter the passenger seat.

"Hey Nick." I said closing the door behind me.

Nothing… silence! I turn confused to look at him and stop shocked.

Nick is wearing very nice clothes, a dark blue polo t shirt and dark jeans that make him look super handsome. His fur is all groomed and I think that he is wearing one of those fancy perfumes of his that he always said that he was saving for the right moment. I've never seen him so… so… hot before.

He is staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. My ears drop and I scratch neck felling my body heating up. I giggle a little and ask shyly.

"What's wrong Nick?"

He's undressing me with his eyes… maybe Kat was right and he will try to use his big fox's teeth to tear my clothes off and defile me as if I was a…

"You're wearing a dress?" Nick asked dumbly.

My ears perk up and stare at his dumb face. I roll my eyes and giggle. I can't believe that I managed to leave this dumb fox speechless.

Humn… maybe I could tease him a little… just like Kat does.

I let my ears fall over my shoulders and smile seductively… just like Kat.

"Like what you're seeing Slick?"

Nick then jumps a little on his seat and stutters nervously as he starts the car.

"I-I… You look nice Carrots."

Heh! I sit closer to him and pres my thighs against his. His ears lean back and he stiffens a little. Heh, this is so funny!

I rest my head against his big torso and sigh. I'm meeting Gazelle and embarrassing Nick at the same day.

I sigh satisfied and snuggle comfortably against him. After a very enjoyable ride, Nick parks near Zootopia's biggest stadium.

He looks at me and chuckles nervously.

"We're here Carrots."

I smile excited and open the door.

"C'mon Nick."

I jump onto the ground and giggle. This is it, this is the day!

I look happily at Nick but he keeps sitting inside the car. Nick's ears flick a little and he grins awkwardly.

"Humn… I have a date... remember Carrots?"Oh…

My ears drop a little and I nod.

"Yeah…"

Sigh… I forgot that Nick wasn't going to go with me.

Nick then smiles slightly happier and says.

"C'mon Carrots, don't make that face… you're going to have a great time today."

Sigh… I know… but it still sucks that I'm going to be here alone while he is having fun with some harlot.

"Hey Carrots, I want you to tell me about everything later okay!" Nick said trying to cheer me up.

He is such a good friend.

I smile and giggle happily.

"Okay Slick, see you later."

As I close the door and turn walk towards the stadium I hear him teasing.

"Careful to not get lost there, Fluff."

I roll my eyes and ignore him. That only happened once.

.

* * *

.

"Here you go Miss." The wolf security guard said politely as he opened the door for me.

I look happily at him and giggle.

"Thanks." He called me Miss… that sounds so important.

He nods and walks away as I enter the VIP exclusive area.

I enter the gigantic room and my jaw hangs open. There are TONS of important mammals all around, councilmammals, movie actors, big bussinessmammals and the like.

"Hohoho, this fits me quite nicely." A female bison said, waving her arm around.

She is wearing so many diamonds that she could blind someone if the sunlight gets reflected on her… I would never be able to afford that with my income.

I keep walking and among all the important faces there's one that I recognize.

"What do you mean? That director Michael Hare isn't here!" John Priderock growled low.

The small otter attending him rolled his eyes and answered.

"Calm dowm! There're still a lot of influential mammals here…"

I roll my eyes and giggle as I walk away from the enraged lion. From what I read in the gossip websites it appears that John is desperately trying to get attention and popularity to himself.

He dreams to be called for a big action movie or something… well… he does have the looks, but his acting sucks. I bet that he will keep being called only for comedy movies, no matter what he does.

I look around a little more and then a pair of red pandas approaches me. Ah, it's that girl that bought Jack's ticket.

"Hi, are you Judy Hopps?" She said excited.

I nod and she giggles even more. Her boyfriend then shows me a picture of them and asks shyly.

"Can you sign this for us?"

Oh… I nod and smile happily.

"Sure." It has been a long time since anyone asked for my signature. Most of my fans were bunnies, so outside of Bunyburrow people still treat me normally.

I sign their picture and give it back to them. Their eyes widen with happiness and then the girl asks expectantly.

"Is Officer Wilde here too?"

They want Nick's autograph too! Normally the only ones that ask him for his autograph are foxes, because he is a fox. But these two… they don't care about his species. My smile grows even more and I say politely.

"Sorry! I only had one VIP ticket, so I was the only one who came today." Nick would be so happy to know that there are some kids that look up to him.

They give me sad looks and nod, but then the girl says.

"But you can bring a person with you when you're a VIP." HEH?!

"What?! I can?" But that…

The red pandas nod and the boy says.

"We only had one ticket, but the two of us can use it. Didn't you read the VIP advantages at Gazelle's website?"

I grin sheepishly and my ears drop as I say embarrassed.

"Humn… can you excuse me a moment?"

I turn around and walk to another place to conceal my anger. Nick could be here with me! But now he is having fun with some dirty slut.

Maybe I should call him! He can get here on time and… sigh… but then I wouldn't be supporting him. He needs this date to forget Kat… I should be supportive of him… that's what a good friend would do.

I put away my phone and sigh.

At this moment an impala butler appears and says with a formal tone.

"The dinner is served."

Good! I'm starving.

I follow him to a big dining room with a huge table at the middle. There are several chairs for each size of mammal here.

I sit in one of the chairs and grab the expensive crystal goblet in front of me. The VIP's really have some fancy stuff, this is full of champagne.

I hear some gasps of astonishment and turn to look at what's so shocking.

Ah! Gazelle and the tiger dancers are sitting at the end of the table. Sigh… I won't be able to speak with her if she keeps all the way up there. There are too many bigger mammals in the way.

"Don't worry my dear. She always speaks with the smaller mammals like us after her performance." Someone with a pompous voice said.

There's a fancy looking buck sitting right next to me… SIGH! He has gray fur and is wearing an expensive looking silk suit. He looks handsome… I guess. But he's still not as handsome as Jack or Nick or Jacob or former mayor Lionhe… where did that came from?

"Oh, okay then." I said before taking a sip of my champagne.

He smiles and says as pompously as before.

"My name is Finley Fuzzbottom but you don't need to introduce yourself my dear. Your exploits are quite well known in my circle While my adventures are not quite as well known as your own, I like to think that we are both trailblazers of our species."

I think that I'm going to throw up! How can someone be so fucking smug like this? He makes Nick looks humble. And Fuzzbottom… isn't he some big shot of the food business?

I fight back the urge to groan and turn my face away and take another sip of my champagne. I frown a little at the taste and sigh. How can anyone like this stuff?

"It appears that this cheap champagne doesn't suit you, if you want I can arrange something that suits better your refined tastes my dear." CAN''T THIS GUY SHUT UP?!

I look at him and ask.

"Finley… what do you want?" Because I know what I want… and it involves throwing you naked in front of Kat. That would make you shut up!

He smiles, grabs his goblet and says.

"I imagine that such a lovely doe would have a nice share of suitors. But you my dear, deserves the very best. I can assure you while no one could be worthy enough for your attentions, I would submit myself as one such that could at least be considered to share your company." How can he be so smug with a straight face?

Sigh… I look at him uninterested and do my best to hide my annoyance.

"I'm not interested." It's at times at this that I miss Kat. She would simply run him over and shut him up.

He chuckles lightly and continues pestering me.

"My dear Judy..I can assure you I am a most gentlebuck. You need not be nervous around me."

If I sigh any harder I think that I'm going to die.

"Look, I'm not interested. If you want kits then I'm sure that there are a lot of does around that want a piece of you."

He chuckles and says dumbly.

"I would never dare to treat you vulgarly like that. I assure you that I only have the most honorable of intentions and would only like to spend time to get to know you better."

AAAAARGH! This fucking piece of shit! Can't he take a 'NO' for an answer? Fuck, if Kat was here then… humn… what would Kat do…

I glare furiously at him and grab his tie, pulling him closer to me as I nearly growled.

"Listen dipshit! I'm not interested, so either you shut the fuck up or I am going to rip your dick out and fuck you raw with it until you die of blood loss."

His ears drop and he looks horrified at me. Good!

I push him away from me and he nearly falls off his chair. He gives me a horrified glance and walks to a VERY distant seat, where he can't bother me.

I sigh satisfied and turn back to my plate. The butlers started serving us food and they are nearly getting here.

After eating the delicious meal served by the goat butlers, one of the butlers call us informing that the show was about to start.

I grin excited and follow him to the VIP area and… SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!

We are right in front of the stage!

"Goodnight Zootopia!" Gazelle said happily.

Whoah… we are so close to her that we don't even need the microphones to hear her.

I chose a nearby seat and stare excitedly at her.

The crowd cheers and she says happily.

"Today is a very special day for me. All the money made by today's concert will be donated to charity." She is an angel.

"I would like to start today's concert with a new song of mine." EEEEEH! She will sing a new song.

"A while ago someone said… a few things to me that… and hurt me a lot." NO! Who would be so monstrous as to do something like that to her?

"This is why, if you're hearing this out there… this is my song to you… 'You're just a mean bunny'." Eh?!

.

* * *

.

I sit at a comfy armchair back at the waiting room and sigh.

My leg is hurting a little from all the dancing but it was worth it.

"Are you tired officer?" Gazelle asked me.

"No I…" WAIT!

I turn and see Gazelle sitting right next to me… GAZELLE IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

My ears perk up and my nose twitches. She is speaking with me!

She smiles giggling happy and says softly.

"Don't need to be so nervous officer. I actually always wanted to talk with the famous officer Judy Hopps." SHE WANTED TO SPEAK WITH ME?!

I giggle happily and gawk at her.

"I got my VIP ticket with another officer, the second bunny officer ever actually. I don't know where he got the ticket or why he gave me, because he is always so mean to me but now I'm here and I didn't bring Nick because I only had one and didn't know that I could bring some with me and now I'm babbling nonstop and I'm going to shut up."

Eeeeh! I'm talking with Ga… what?! Why does she look so sad?

Gazelle sniffs and mutters low.

"Bunny officer…" Does she know Jack?

"Is something wrong?" Did she give him the ticket and is sad because he gave it to someone else?

She looks shocked at me. He eyes darting around until they stop on my dress. She grins sheepishly and says.

"I love what you're wearing... normally my agent has someone pick my clothes for me so I never get to wear what I like."

Oh! My ears perk up again and I grin smugly.

"Thanks! But it was a friend of mine that picked this dress for me. I actually didn't believe it when I saw that she had chosen a nice dress since she like to dress like a slutty whore…"

"Just like me right!" Gazelle said sadly while covering her muzzle with her hooves.

What is she talking about?

Gazelle starts crying and sniffs sadly.

"She must like to wear skimpy skirts just like me right? Because I'm a big fat slut with a diva complex, that's into tigers."

Ooookay… what the fuck is going on? I didn't say any of that. Some nearby mammals stare at us and start whispering things in shock. Finley, the pompous bastard, stares at me as if I was a monster.

Gazelle then stands up and cries.

"I'm sorry…"

She runs away and the wolf security guard from earlier walks up to me and says confused.

"Humn… so… I need to escort you outside and stuff."

I… I don't even know what the fuck is going on anymore.

I follow him until we're outside the stadium and he then asks curiously.

"What did you even say to her?"

"No idea." I said shrugging.

Is this what they say about 'Don't meet your idols'? Because they are all crazy and don't make sense?

The wolf nods and is about to enter again when one of the goat butlers appears running.

He looks at me and offers me a picture.

"Miss Gazelle sent this to you."

I grab the picture and my heart skips a beat. It's a portrait of Gazelle… with her signature… and her tears on it.

'For Judy Hopps, my favorite fan, with love from Gazelle'. There's also a small note attached to it… 'Sorry about what happened, I'm still dealing with some issues, I hope that we will get to talk again someday as friends'.

I grin and put the picture inside my purse before hugging it.

I start walking home and giggle. Gazelle is my friend! Eeeeeh! I walk for some time and sigh… I will remember this day forever.

"Hey dude, look at that cute doe." Someone said.

"Cute doe… where?" Oh fuck… this one sounds as drunk as Kat is.

I turn around and see… bucks… the deer kind… staring at me. One of them is just chuckling but the other has crazed expression on his muzzle. They know that they can't drink in public right?

The crazy one steps in my direction and says drunkenly.

"Hey baby.. why you so small?" Is he serious right now?

The other buck furrows his eyebrows and says shocked.

"Dude… she is a doe." Yep.

The buck that is obviously way drunker than the other shushes him and turns back to me.

"Hey babe..."

He then tries to step forward and falls muzzle first in the ground. His friend grins sheepishly at me and grabs his friend, taking him away as he says drunkenly.

"I'm the prince of the forest ahahahaha..."

I roll my eyes and keep walking away. This is the third buck that hits on me today… even though he was not a bunny and was drunk as a sailor but… still, three bucks hit on me today.

Is this because of the dress? Maybe I should try to use clothes like this more often and… humn… why am I walking home?

.

* * *

.

I step on the hallway leading to my apartment and stop. Buck, Pronk and the landlady are all standing a few meters away from my apartment with fearful looks on their faces.

Sigh... I forgot about Kat and Jacob… fuck! I thought that after the cab ride I would be able to go home and relax.

I walk closer to them and they suddenly turn. They look at me shocked and then ask with pleading eyes.

"Please Meter Maid, I'm scared." Shut up Buck.

"They said that they were siblings and they… they…" Close your mouth Pronk… you're drooling.

"If you deal with those two then you won't have to pay rent for three months."

I roll my eyes and scoff annoyed.

"I don't even know why I still pay to live in this shit."

They stare shocked at me but then I realize it. Why am I even living here yet?

The apartment is too small, even for a bunny. The walls are thin, the bed is crap, the neighbors are noisy and now Kat is living right next door… this place sucks.

You know what… fuck this… I'm not going to live here anymore.

I walk past them and look inside my apartment. Kat and Jacob are nearly a single tiger… they are snuggling so close to each other that I can't tell where one ends and the other begins.

I roll my eyes and enter, walking on top of them. They don't even notice me as I grab my travel bag and start throwing everything that they didn't break inside.

"Six months, if you deal with them I will give you six months of rent." NOPE!

I finish storing my clothes inside and then put my laptop, which miraculously survived tornado Katheryn, inside.

"A year without rent… two years… please."

I close my bag and look at her.

"I'm not doing anything."

Kat purrs a little and moans in her sleep. I giggle and roll my eyes, carressing her a little. She is such a cute incestuous monster.

I exit the room taking my bag with me and Pronk cries indignantly.

"You can't do this… you're a cop!"

I giggle and shrug.

"I'm off duty!" It's like taking a weight out of my shoulders.

Buck then scoffs.

"We can't live like this."

I stop and turn to them grinning. This is for a whole year of being waken up by you two shouting.

"Sucks to be you then."

.

* * *

.

I open the door to Nick's apartment and enter. Thank the heavens Nick gave me a spare key, otherwise I would have to pay for a hotel room.

I close the door behind me and turn on the lights before… what?!

Nick is sitting at couch, wearing only a pair of black boxers. He has an ice cream bottle in one paw and a spoon in the other. Huh… what's wrong with his eye? It looks like… oh… he has a swollen eye. Wait… does that mean that his date was a failure? It must have been… otherwise he wouldn't be home alone eating ice cream in the dark.

He is looking at me with his good eye, his mouth hanging open in shock while his back rests against that big tiger sex toy of his… Kittwo.

I smile and say happily as I walk closer to him.

"Hey Nick, what happened with you?"

He gulps and his ears lean back even more as he answers sadly.

"Humn… my date didn't go that well." YES! Oh… I shouldn't be happy about it… I'm a bad friend.

My ears drop and I ask concerned.

"What went wrong?"

Nick looks at his ice cream and sighs.

"I don't know Carrots… I did everything that Kitten loved, but… it didn't work."

Oh… so he did everything that Kat loves… no wonder he has a swollen eye.

Nick then looks at me with his good eye and smiles.

"What are you doing here Carrots? Did you miss me so much that you needed to visit me in the middle of the night?"

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"No, you dumb fox. I moved out of my apartment and… you know… I thought that it would be nice if I could stay here for a while… only until I find somewhere else to live."

"Sure Carrots, but you're NOT cooking."

I hug him and say happily.

"Thanks Nick."

"Hey, hey… watch the ice cream." He complained, raising his paws up.

I roll my eyes and…

'Try everything…' Sigh… I hate this phone.

I answer the call and ask.

"Who is it?"

I see my Mother's face in the screen.

"Hey… sweetie." My mom said low.

Sigh! I close my eyes and ask low.

"What do you want Mom?"

She stops for a second and just as she is about to say anything, she sees Nick and says.

"Oh sweet carrot… Nick sweetie… what happened with your eye?"

Nick smiles shyly and laughs.

"Bad date."

Mom nods and looks concerned at him, giving me a small glare.

"Did you meet with Finley Fuzzbottom?"

SIGH! Can't I catch a break?

"Yeah, I did."

"And did something happen?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and groan.

"He started hitting on me and I said that I wasn't interested."

"WHAT?!" She said angrily.

"JUDITH LAVERNE HOPPS! Why did you do that? He is the best suitor there is and you… you…" Oh o… not this shit again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MOM!" I can't stand it anymore.

"I TOLD HIM TO FUCK OFF BECAUSE I WAS NOT INTERESTED AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT FOR ME. DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK THE FIRST BUCK THAT COMES KNOCKING?"

She keeps her fucking mouth shut and I continue.

"Because I DON'T! I DON'T want to have a billion kids like you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life on my back, spitting kits out of my pussy as if I was a FUCKING FACTORY."

This has been a long time coming.

"And just because you and Dad decided that you liked me enough to learn my fucking name, it doesn't mean that you get to dictate how I live my life! Why don' you go pester any of my other hundreds of brothers and sisters? Oh yeah… you don't know most of their names do you?"

Mom looks shocked at me with her ears low but stays silent… she knows that it is the truth. Just because they can afford having such a big family it doesn't mean that they can raise everyone equally… and being their favorite has not made me popular among my siblings.

Mom then ends the call and I groan annoyed before I put my phone away. If she likes that pompous idiot so much then why doesn't she fuck him?

Nick is looking at me with his jaw hanging and his good eye widened. He then says.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." WHAT?!

DID HE?! Since when was he so bold and… this is so sudden!

Nick then gasps and says despairingly.

"I didn't mean like that… I meant… this couch is not comfortable enough… and my bed is big… so… you know…"

Ah… ah… that's what he meant…

.

* * *

.

Oh carrot! Oh fuck!

"Humn." Nick moaned in his sleep and hugged me even stronger.

Oh fucking carrot! He's pressing me even harder against his big, furry, foxy chest… but why does he have to be asleep damn it!

I'm not going to be able to sleep like this. Why did he had to hug me after he fell asleep? If he was awaken he could grab my paws and hold them in place with his claws… while he used his ig fangs to rip my pajamas off and ravage me until I…

'Try everything…' FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!

I extend my arm and grab my phone. Who the FUCK is calling me at three in the morning?

I answer the call and whisper furiously.

"What!" If Nick wakes up and stops hugging me… I going to kill whoever is on the other side of this fucking line.

"Judy, we need you at the precinct right now." One of the triplets said, I don't care which.

I sigh and groan annoyed.

"Can't you guys do it without me?"

She stutters for a second and then says.

"The chief is calling everyone." She answered.

"Then you don't need me." I said and yawned.

I then hear Bogo snorting and saying angrily.

"Give me this! Hopps, come to the precinct now."

I sigh and complain.

"But chief, I had a long day and…"

"We have a murderer on the streets, Hopps."

Ah… oh… oh fuck.


	36. 2 is company, 3 is a crowd, 9 is a pack

May 21th 2016

.

* * *

.

Humn… what the…? I slowly open my eyes and look around, searching for my ringing phone. Where am I? I don't know this apartment.

The phone keeps ringing and Bro starts squirming beside me. Damn, this place is tighter than a virgin… and why are we on the ground? The fucking phone rings again and I close my eyes growling low.

Fuck it! I can find out what happened later. I finally find my phone and answer it.

"What?!" Who the fuck is calling me at… three in the morning?!

"Kat, the Chief is calling everyone to go to the precinct right now, he said to bring your brother too." One of the triplets said nervously and then complemented sadly.

"There's a murder case going on."

Oh fuck… FINALLY!

I giggle and purr excitedly.

"Okay, we will be on our way."

I can't believe it! I'm going to have fun after so long!

I shake Bro until he wakes up. He looks sleepily at me and yawns.

"What's up Sis?"

I giggle and purr happily.

"Someone's been murdered."

Jacob's ears lean back and he says shocked.

"Sis… that is NOT a good thing."

Sigh… I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Of course not… but you know what a murder means right?"

He looks at me with the dumbest expression ever and I facepaw.

"It means that we can have fun, people don't care how many limbs the murderer should have and how many he has when we take him in."

"Oh…" He said nodding dumbly.

For fuck's sake… didn't he ever pay any attention to my and Dad's stories?

He keeps staring dumbly at me and I purr.

"C'mon! Let's take a shower."

While Bro stands up he looks around and wiggles his whiskers.

"This is not our apartment." Duh! I wonder what happened to our neighbor.

I turn around to lea… whoah! What happened to the door?

.

* * *

.

We enter the precinct and I cringe. There are a few officers that I never met, walking around with zombie like faces. Bro and I exchange glances and we keep walking.

The triplets also look like corpses… sexy corpses! They are manning the reception desk with the help of a very tired looking okapi.

We walk up to them and Bro purrs shyly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Rider… do you know where I can get my gear and uniform?"

The triplets back away from him and stare at him with their jaws hanging and eyes full of lust.

I giggle and hug Bro, purring happily. Sarah is the first to turn to me, with jealousy written all over her face… HAH! Either you let me have a taste or no one touches my Bro.

The okapi glances tiredly at us and mutters annoyed.

"Talk with the guys at the armory." Someone needs to chill.

I slap his firm delicious ass and purr.

"Go get dressed. I will wait at the bullpen."

He chuckles rolling his eyes and licks my head.

"Be right there Sis."

As he walks on his way, I turn to the triplets and giggle. Their eyes are so wide that they look like pugs. So cute!

I lick my lips and wink at them before turning around and walking away.

I enter the bull pen and fuck! I've seen graveyards looking more alive than this place. Everybody has their heads and shoulders down as if doomsday was upon us or some shit.

I walk up to Sif and look concerned at him. His ears are down and his big puppy eyes stare sadly at me. He looks like the saddest doggy ever… so cute.

I smile and purr happily.

"Hey Sif… are you feeling okay? Are you still having trouble sleeping?" He is so cute… I just want to hug him and take him home.

Sif smiles bitterly and shakes his head sadly. Sigh... you know… I'm not asking for a party or anything but he could at least wag his tail or… lick my face… or other parts of me.

I wiggle my whiskers and pet his head, purring.

"C'mon! Cheer the fuck up. You are bringing the mood down."

He smiles and squirms a little. I giggle and purr taking his paw.

"C'mon! Wolford is not here and you're not going to sit here alone, let's go!" He needs company and lots of petting.

He stands up, looking cutely at me and I hug him purring.

"There are people watching." You're complaining… but I can see your tail wagging... cute wolf.

And so what if other people watch us? We aren't doing anything wrong! And now I can feel his big wide a lot better since I'm not wearing that fucking chest plate.

"Where's you Kevlar vest?" He asked shyly looking around nervously.

I grin and purr.

"Jack said that he didn't like it, so I took the vest out and put the badge on my belt instead." Snuggling is so much more comfortable now!

Sif wags his tail and passes an arm around me as we start walking to my usual spot.

I then hear a low growl.

"Slut!" What?!

I look to the left and see… what's her name again? Fangsaber…? Ah fuck it!

Fangsaber is glaring at me as if I had killed her father or some shit. I never did anything to her… slut! Her fur is all messed up and she has bags under her eyes… like some drug addict. She probably is on heat or some shit and is mad because she is not getting laid… we have heats… right?

I scoff and ignore the striped bitch while I keep walking to the back.

Sif and I sit side by side and he looks a little happier. I smile and pet his head. His ears lean back a little but his tail wags nonstop.

After sometime I scratch behind his ears and purr.

"Felling better?" I am!

Sif smiles and gives me a puppy face.

"Yeah, sorry… it's just that I was mad… about what I heard on the phone." Awww, poor wolf.

I grin and purr.

"It's just a murder Sif. Shit happens."

His jaw drops in shock and he keeps silent for a while before sighing and nodding slowly.

I hear steps and Bro sits beside me. He looks so dashing wearing his police uniform. I grin and hug him purring.

Sif whines cutely and Bro chuckles, passing his arm around me while he slowly scratches my back with his claws, sending shivers down my spine.

He leans down and asks low.

"Sis, is it just me or that tigress glaring at you." Seriously?!

Fangsaber is STILL glaring at me. I roll my eyes and ignore the bitchy tigress and snuggle on Bro's big chest.

Then I see him… standing in the front of the room.

"Jack…" I purred low.

He looks at me with those big cyan blue eyes of his… his ears down and his nose twitching cutely. He starts walking in my direction and I smile, purring happi… what?!

Midway he just sit at a random chair in another row and didn't even glance back at me. I thought that he would have calmed down by now but… he's still mad.

My ears lean back and I suddenly feel a large warm tongue licking my head. Bro smiles warmly and purr softly.

"Just give some time Sis."

But I want Jack back now… sigh! I snuggle closer against him and he purrs.

Fuck… I can't stand it anymore… what the fuck are we waiting for anyway?

After an agonizing wait Bogo enters the room, followed by Khan. Unlike most days, today the room is completely silent.

They stop behind the podium and look at us. Khan looks normal… just a little pissed off. Bogo on the other paw looks like he is about to drop dead… he looks like he hasn't slept in a while.

The two exchange a glance and then Bogo starts tiredly.

"The reason you all were called here out of your normal work hours, as you've been informed over the phone, is that for the first time in years, we have a murderer targeting normal citizens." Humn… DUH! If the murderer was targeting criminals, then who would give a fuck?

The other officers look shocked and some of them growl.

"The identity of this murderer is known. He is a stag, Doctor Rodney Baratheon." Suddenly a small projector turns on and a picture of a stag, with the biggest fucking antlers that I ever seen, appears on the white board.

Fuck… I can cut the tension here with a knife… this guys will be out for blood.

Bogo then stops and stays silent for a while. He looks at Fangsaber and says serious.

"Fangmeyer and Jackson were the ones that nearly captured him… she will explain more about it." FANGMEYER… it was at the tip of my tongue!

The bitchy tigress stands up and looks at all officers before growling serious.

"Last night Jackson and I followed a lead that took us to a small house in a remote region of Sahara Square. When we got there we discovered that Baratheon was responsible for some of the recent disappearances… we managed to interrupt him when he was in the middle of... killing a lynx girl that was one of his patients." So… he is a serial killer then?

Fangmeyer gripped her paws into fists and growled even angrier.

"We stopped to treat the victim and the bastard managed to escape... but he had already killed another girl… she was only fifteen…" It's a child murderer… fuck… this is going to get serious.

She looks down furiously and tries to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Sigh… I know how that feels… the first time I lost a victim to a killer… it's better not to think about stuff like that… it won't do any good.

Khan steps forward and says serious.

"Don't beat yourself Officer… you and your partner already did an exceptional job, and thanks to your hard work, not only you saved a life today, but you also made sure that not only we know of the killer's identity but also have a witness that can testify against him." Wait… if everything is already proved beyond any reasonable doubt… AND the fact that they called everyone to work… then can only it mean…

My tail twitches excitedly and I purr happily.

"This is going to be a mammal hunt right?" Please! Please! Please!

Khan nods and says serious.

"The media at large still hasn't caught wind of this story, due to the timing of Gazelle's concert. I also… convinced… the few reporters that know of these murders that they would better wait before publishing the story." I hate reporters.

Khan then scowls and growls a little.

"This abomination's bank accounts were seized instantly as soon as he Adrian contacted me, but apparently he had some stashes of money hidden in case of something like this happening." Everyone has tons of money… except me… sigh.

Bogo then complements furiously.

"We've been hunting him for the last two hours… the night shift officers were hot on his trail but suddenly he disappeared without a trace. We believe that he is being helped by someone."

I clear my throat and ask.

"Chief, does he have any known friends or family that might give him shelter?" I found a killer hiding at his mother's house once… it was awkward.

Bogo shakes his head and snorts angrily.

"We don't know if he has any friends… but… Higgins! I want a stake out in front of this bastard's parent's house until we find him."

A funny looking hippo stands up and salutes serious before he runs away comically out of the room.

"Chief." Nick said seriously as he stood up.

Bogo looks at him and Nick starts talking.

"He might have paid for someone to help him disappear from the eyes of the police." I hate when that happens.

Khan then glares at Nick. The poor fox shakes a little under his glare but continues.

"There are lots of guys that do this kind of work. But considering the gravity of his crimes and how fast he disappeared without leaving clues. He must've gone to a true professional, the kind that doesn't ask any questions." Nick looks so cute when he is nervous.

Nick gulps and continues.

"One of them already has retired… and the other is a cougar named Terry Forestwalker." Heh… Terry!

Bogo glares at Nick's soul and asks serious.

"Do you know him?"

"Only by name." Nick said shaking his head.

"Good enough." Bogo said and then turned to us.

"We believe that the stag is responsible for killing at least twelve young mammals… according to the legists, he would undress his victims and slowly gore them with his antlers… so be careful when apprehending him." Twelve… fuck!

The officers gasp and I think that I heard a sob. Sigh… this poor cuddly things… they shouldn't be dealing with stuff like this.

Bogo then grips his podium.

"We need to find this stag as soon as possible. None of you are going to sleep or rest until we find this guy."

All officers nod silently, with disturbed expressions on their faces. Man, I'm going to need to hurry or else I won't get a piece of this guy.

The officers make a motion to stand up but I quickly wiggle my whiskers and ask the most important question of all.

"Can we kill him?" This guy is a murderer that kills young teenagers… no one will miss him… but it never hurts to make sure. I know that Reynard said that I can do what I want… but Bogo is my boss, not him.

Everyone stops what they are doing and look shocked at me, as if I was flashing my tits or something. Bogo stares at me and stays silent. I give them a kitty face but they keep staring at me.

Khan looks around and rolls his eyes growling.

"As long as you get him, you can bring his head on a silver plate if you want." YAY! He is the mayor… so if he says it in front of everyone then no one can complain later.

I giggle and purr excitedly as I stand up.

"I'm not rich, so don't expect any silver but a plastic bag can do the trick."

I grab Bro's arm and pull him up. We have a fucker to hunt.

"No one is going to kill anyone." Bogo said with a dumb look on his face.

Khan grins looking at him and chuckles.

"It was a joke, Adrian. Terrain humor!"

Bogo glares at him and them to us but eventually snorts.

"It better be…" He then turns to us and shouts.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! GO OUT THERE AND FIND THIS GUY!"

Fuck… you don't need to ask twice. Everyone starts leaving and I purr.

"The first thing that we have to do is get a cruiser." If I… accidentally… run over the murderer then Bogo won't annoy me… right?

.

* * *

.

I park our cruiser near a… Starbucks… SIGH! A human must have created this one… it's too much of a coincidence to be true.

Bro looks at me and asks.

"Are you serious about this?"

I nod and lean back on my chair, purring softly.

"Yup!"

I pick my phone and call… what's his name again… Duke! The phone rings a few times and then I hear the weasel's irritated voice.

"Who the fuck is it?" At least he gave me his real number.

"Hey Duke, it's Kat!" If he call me Doll...

Duke stays silent for a while and then snaps.

"Ah! The copper… what do you want?"

I smile and purr.

"I need your help to find someone."

"And what's in it for me Cupcake?" He asked teasingly.

I close my eyes and growl low.

"I will get you money and won't break your legs." Dealing with contacts is SOOOO annoying.

He stays silent for a little while and then says.

"Who are you looking for?"

"A cougar, Terry Forestsomething." The names here are so weird.

Duke laughs and says.

"Yeah, I know the guy… I will see what I can do."

Great!

"I need it for yesterday."

The weasel sighs and complains.

"Sure, sure."

He ends the call and I put my phone away.

Bro looks at me and groans.

"So now we wait… right?" There's in use in going out looking for one guy in a big ass city like this.

I nod and he leans his chair back. The best thing to do is to wait until someone slips. The mantis stalks the cicada… or whatever those oriental movies said.

I snuggle on his chest and purr happily as his big strong paws grab my ass.

"Now we nap." I yawned happily.

.

* * *

.

I open my eyes and yawn. My phone rang… MY PHONE RANG!

I grab it and open my messages. There's one with the weasel's name on it… HE FOUND THE FUCKER!

I giggle excitedly and slip out from Bro's hug, sitting back at my seat. He yawns loudly and readjusts his seat.

I start the car and drive away.

After a quick ride we park at an empty street. Bro and I leave the car and look at the rundown bar in front of us. I don't know what's worse… the yellow paint or the name.

"The Spotted Laugh…"

I look at Bro and he shrugs. We stop in front of the entrance and he asks.

"How are we going to do this?"

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Duke's message said that he was alone with just one friend…" Humn…

"Let me try to talk with him first." I can't treat this animals as I treated humans back home… these guys are too cuddly for that!

Bro nods and I giggle happily. Normally Dad would be the one calling the shots… but he is not here now!

I open the door and as we enter the bar I sigh relieved. I half expected this place to be crawling with bears and rhinos and any other mammal that could squash me like a fucking bug… but this place is almost empty. There are just some foxes playing cards and having a few drinks… so cute.

The bartender, a spotted hyena wearing a red shirt, looks at us with a funny grin. He squints his eyes and tilts his head to the left before turning his back to us.

I look to where he motioned and… jackpot!

The cougar is seating at a table on the far left. He is bigger than me, with a big wide chest, tan colored fur and a tough looking face… he must be a beast in bed! He's wearing a white polo shirt and has a cute topless cheetah girl clinging on him as he talks with a funny looking capybara.

Bro and I walk up to them and as we approach they stop talking and glare at us.

Terry, the cougar, grins and asks with a hint of mockery.

"What can we do for you officers?"

The capybara glares even harder at me and the cheetah giggles like a whore… but considering that she is topless and is wearing a tiny shorts… she must be a slut… I wonder if she has any diseases… she is cute!

I ignore the two and smile, wiggling my whiskers as I purr.

"Terry Forestwalker, we are here to ask some questions about where Rodney Baratheon is." I wouldn't mind playing bad cop for this kitty!

The cougar looks silently at me and chuckles teasingly.

"And why would I know where this… Rodney is?"

Sigh… I should just… no, no! He is just a sexy cuddly animal. I can't go all out on him yet.

I give him my most friendly grin and purr.

"Look, we know that you… help mammals escape us so I will cut to the chase. Give us the fucker and we will pretend that you didn't have anything to do with this case." And will probably keep that face of yours intact!

Terry chuckles and purrs.

"That's a hard bargain officer... but I can't give you what we don't have." I bet there're harder things around here.

"Go look for the fucking stag elsewhere." The capybara spat angrily.

Sigh… these guys are asking for it. If he was a small mammal I would just step on him until he talked… but he is a big cougar… with a big rough tongue and… humn!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr seductively.

"You know what… I have an even better bargain for you." He must be pretty big down there.

The cougar raises an eyebrow and purrs.

"And what would it be?" I'm going to have SOOOO much fun with this guy.

I grin putting my paws on the table and look at his big chest and strong arms.

"I'm going to play with you until that white shirt of yours turns red."

He grins for a second but then looks confused at me.

The capybara snorts and asks.

"What ARRRGH!" I grab the fucking rodent's muzzle, burying my claws on his delicious and soft flesh before throwing him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The cougar growled as he stood up but stopped as he saw Bro's pistol aimed at him.

The cheetah slut had fallen on the ground with a cute meow but then she stands up and walks angrily in my direction growling.

"Hey…"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I growled and hit her with the back of my paw.

The slut fall on the ground crying while the cougar looks shocked at us.

EEEH! This is so cool! It looks like I'm back at earth again… well, except that there I would have already shot someone but… it's still cool.

Bro moves to his back and cuffs him. The cougar looks at the bloodied capybara on the floor and then glares furiously at me.

"I thought that cops had rules." Awwww, the poor criminal is mad!

I giggle excitedly and purr.

"We do! But we are just going to stretch those rules a little bit today!"

I sniff my claws and lick them clean of the capybara's blood… DELICIOUS!

He looks disgusted at me and Bro chuckles.

"You should have taken the first offer." Oh yeah!

I walk to the dumb looking hyena at the bar and purr.

"Can I have a cloth?"

He gulps and gives me the cloth he was using to wash the glasses. I giggle happily and throw the cloth to Bro. He catches it and starts gagging my plaything and says.

"Don't talk, for your own good." He has to save his vocal cords for later.

I turn to the other mammals in the bar and purr with my biggest friendly grin.

"You've seen nothing okay!"

The hyena and the foxes nod averting their gazes… so cute!

I wiggle my whiskers and we walk away, bringing the cuffed fucker with us.

We walk to the cruiser and I open the trunk before turning happily to Bro and my soon to be boy toy.

"Buckle up!" The good part of working so early in the morning is that there's no one around to witness what is about to happen.

Terry opens his mouth to complain but Bro punches his face and throws him inside the trunk.

As I giggle and turn to leave Bro says before.

"You really should have talked!"

.

* * *

.

I park in front of the storage that me and Jack had prepared for when we wanted to do a more… off the book interrogations and I leave the cruiser happily.

Bro looks serious as we walk to the trunk. I caress his arm and purr.

"Just listen to me and let me handle it okay."

He smiles a little and nods… so cute!

We open the trunk and Terry looks horrified at us… so cute!

"Bring him in Bro!"

I open the storage and turn on the light inside. It's just as I last left it, lots of cleaning products, some ropes, lots of bags and the best thing that they could already have in this place… a big metal chair.

I think that the owners left this metal chair here because it's uncomfortable as fuck and sitting on it for a long time is like having a stone hard giant cock tearing your ass open… but whatever, now it's mine!

Bro brings the cougar inside and I close the door behind them. I throw him a rope and purr.

"Put him in the chair and tie him good." This is gonna be fun!

The cougar growls a little but Bro just sighs and punches him into submission.

I giggle taking my clothes off and folding them nicely and putting them in a corner of the room.

He finishes tying the cougar to the chair and I purr.

"Bro, hold the chair, it is not stuck on the ground."

The gag muffles his growls a little and he squirms with all his strength. But he is tied to the chair, his arms cuffed and tied on his back and Bro is holding the chair in place… there's nothing that he can do!

The cougar keeps breathing heavily and blinking quickly in shock. I roll my eyes and get on all fours.

He then asks confused.

"Sure but… do you really need to be naked for this?" Oh yeah!

"I can't get my uniform messy can I?" I giggled.

I stop in front of the cougar and kneel, leaning forward and slowly tearing his pants off, revealing his big manly legs and his underwear. I throw his phone and his wallet away and lick his manly thigh, feeling shivers on my spine. The cougar looks at me with kitty eyes and I giggle tearing his underwear away.

I run my paws on his strong thighs and purr, feeling his soft tan colored fur with my paw pads. Heh… he squirms so cutely when I touch him… fuck I'm getting wet!

I think that this guy is going to be the best I ever had!

I giggle excitedly and sit on his lap. I tear his shirt open with a claw and get a good look of his sexy furry chest. I caress his big manly chest and he purrs. So cute… too bad that he's a criminal!

I giggle and purr.

"We are going to have so much fun together!"

I feel something poking my belly and back away just a little bit. His barbed dick is getting out of his sheath… fuck this is so hot… it's been so long since I've done this! Dad never let me interrogate the cute ones!

My paws keep going down, caressing his belly, passing by his dick and stopping on his big soft balls. I grope them gently and he purrs madly.

I feel my pussy dripping and purr.

"Do you like it like this?"

He looks at me wide eyed and purrs… so cute.

I giggle and put both my paws on his belly, my claws digging into his skin. He squirms and groans, looking at me in shock. I grin and purr.

"Well, I prefer it rough!"

I giggle and scratch his belly, tearing into his flesh deep enough to draw blood and hurt like hell, but not deep enough to kill him.

His face contorts and he screams behind the gag.

"AAAARRGH!"

I feel my pussy dripping and I caress his neck. Fuck, this is so hot!

I lick his tasty blood of my claws and purr.

"You know, normally I used a knife for this part."

"AAAAAARGH!" I scratch his big manly chest, feeling my claws tearing his delicious meat apart as his sweet blood flows door his arm.

I lick my claws and

"You're going to tell me where you took Rodney aren't you?"

He glares furiously at me and growls. I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"I will take that as a 'no'."

I slowly lick the blood dripping from his chest and scratch him again.

"AAAAARGH!"

I giggle and get out of his lap, kneeling in front of him. I slowly scratch his thighs, taking care not to hit any major blood vessel. He groans and tries to shake himself off his bindings and I giggle, licking his wounds.

God… his blood tastes so fucking good! It's like… ketchup on steroids! Damn it… If his blood tastes this good imagine his… oh fuck!

I cut his leg a little more and start trimming the fur on his right thigh until there's only skin left. I lick my lips and nip his thigh, getting the skin out of the way and tearing out just a tiny bit of delicious flesh as his blood leaks out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" Motherfucker!

How the fuck is he being so loud? He is gagged! Well, anyway… back to the experiment at paw!

I ignore the crybaby and put the entire piece of meat inside my mouth. Oh… my… fucking… GOD! This is better than… fucking everything!

I chew and roll it on my tongue, purring madly as I slowly swallowed tiny pieces of this heavenly treat. I close my eyes and for a moment I'm not here… listening to this bastard's whimpers… right now, I'm in mount Olympus… eating ambrosia with half naked muscular demigods, as they massage my throat with their thick delicious dicks!

I purr, rolling on the ground and… oh… I already finished it… fuck! My mouth waters and I open my eyes growling. I sink my fangs at his tasty thigh again and Bro gags like a novice whore.

"Oh my God, Sis… please… Bleeergh!" He throws up beside me and I roll my eyes.

Sigh… he is such a crybaby.

I let go of the cougar's thigh and stand up licking my lips. Tears are flowing nonstop from Terry's eyes and he's shaking cutely, looking at me with big kitty eyes… so cute!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"I want Rodney."

He keeps shivering and I can see the fear in his eyes… so cute!

I take his gag off and he trembles saying with a hoarse voice.

"My phone… the password is two, three, three, four, seven, eight… inside a folder called beach pictures… there's a list with every client that I still have contact with and their current locations… please, I… I won't tell to anyone… just please…"

I put a claw on my lips and shush him softly.

"Shhhhhh… it's okay… everything is going to be fine."

He gets silent and I ignore Bro's whimpers as he keeps throwing up. I lick my fingers clean and grab his phone. Humn… let's see… password… beach pictures… AHA!

I wiggle my whiskers and growl.

"Bro, man the fuck up."

He looks dumbly at me and I purr.

"Go and copy this list, then bring me the phone back. I want to destroy it."

Bro sniffs and grabs the phone out of my paws before leaving the storage. I close the door and purr.

"Sorry about that! My Bro is still too soft for this kind of stuff!"

The cougar just stares at me with wide eyes and I giggle, kneeling in front of him again. I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

"My name is Katheryn Rider by the way… but you can call me Kat if you want stud!"

He just trembles and glares at me… so cute! I lick some blood from his wounds and purr.

"Just make sure to remember my name okay!"

I wink at him and he squirms on the chair, growling weakly.

"Why?"

He glares at me sending shivers down my spine and making my pussy drip even more.

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"You're going to need something to scream until I'm finished with you handsome." I purr happily before sinking my fangs into his delicious flesh again.

.

* * *

.

"Upsy-daisy!" I purr happily as I throw the body bag inside the gigantic river.

I wait a little while just to make sure that it will sink and then giggle before walking back to the cruiser.

I sit comfortably at the driver's seat and look at the big striped baby sitting by my side. Bro stares seriously at the window and says disturbed.

"I love you Sis… but you're fucked up in the head." God… for a grown man he sure whines like a fucking bitch a lot!

I roll my eyes and drive away purring.

"You don't get to complain. You didn't help me clean up or get rid of the body… and it didn't help that you threw up three times." It took me hours to tidy everything up.

He scoffs and complains.

"That was the most… disgusting and disturbing thing I ever saw… and I've seen stuff."

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"Man up and stop complaining Bro. We still have a job to do."

Jacob sighs and pouts like a kid.

"Next time… I handle the interrogation."

"Sure, sure… whatever you want." I purr licking my lips.

He sighs and after a while he says serious.

"Thank God he actually was involved with the killer… if he was innocent…"

I shrug and keep driving. He was a criminal soooo… I don't really care about him. After sometime in silence he asks.

"Did Dad… did it like this too?"

I shake my head and purr.

"He liked skinning and drowning, but I…"

"Don't… forget that I asked." Bro said with his ears down.

So cute!

I drive for a while and fell my stomach grumbling a little bit.

"Hey Bro… what time is it?" I'm hungry again.

He looks at his phone and answers.

"It's nine." Humn… it's still early.

I lick my lips and purr.

"Wanna grab a snack before we get go after the buck?"

"WHAT?!" He looks shocked at me.

"But you just… ate that guy's leg!"

I sigh and wiggle my whiskers.

"I didn't eat it all… I just had a taste… and I thought that you would be hungry, you didn't eat anything."

"Of course I didn't eat it…and why would I be hungry after..." He is such a little bitch sometimes.

"Alright… forget it… fuck! You don't need to be a jerk about it." I growled.

He gives me a kitty face with big wide eyes and purrs softly.

"Sorry Sis."

Sigh… I spoil him too much.

I ignore my growing hunger and keep driving until we reach our destination. I park the cruiser and we walk down the road, surround by big ass trees.

We walk a little and stop in front of the house that the murderer is supposed to be hiding. It looks like a BIG hunting cabin, entirely made of wood with the exception of a stone chimney. I see the smoke leaving the chimney and grin.

"Well… someone is home." I purr licking my lips and walk to the door.

"How are we going to do this?" Bro purrs, stopping behind me.

I examine the door for a while and grin.

"Dad always did the lock picking."

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"We're going to be loud."

A little force applied here…

'BAAM!' There goes the fucking door!

I drop on all fours and enter followed by Bro.

We rush down the hallway and hear a loud groan coming from behind a nearby door. We enter a large room with a big red couch standing near the fireplace. On the ground right next to the couch, some bottles of whisky are laying around.

But that's not the best thing laying there. The buck… the fucking murderer is there, buck naked… heh… a buck, buck naked! He slowly tries to get up and groans. He must be drunk as fuck.

The buck looks at us with drunken eyes and curses furiously.

"Fucking hell!" He tries to stand up but trips at an empty bottle and falls muzzlefirst in the floor.

Heh… what good are those big pointy antlers if he is so fucking wasted that can't even charge at us.

I look at Bro and see him facepawing, holstering his gun.

I giggle and purr.

"Not what you expected for your first day as a cop?" This… is way easier than it should be.

His tail sways and he hisses annoyed.

"This day is just getting worse." Awww, poor baby!

I giggle, slowly walking to the drunken idiot and sit on his back to prevent him from getting up. I grab his arms with my claws and cuff him.

"You have the right to remain silent and blah, blah, blah." I purr happily, scratching his back with my claws.

"AAAARGH!" This guy is not too shabby too… he's cute!

Bro sighs and stops beside us.

"Can we go now Sis?" He pouts like a child.

I roll my eyes and groan.

"Just let me play a little." I killed the other guy… so if I just take this one in, it would be unfair.

I scratch the stag's firm butt cheek and giggle. This guy has a fluffy tail… not as fluffy as Jack's but… it's cute too.

"C'mon Sis."

I feel my pussy getting wet as the stag screams and I ignore Bro's whining as I keep playing. I scratch him a few more times and he squirms cutely under me, making me even more wet.

I grip his fluffy tail and pull it with all my strength, tearing it out from his body and he screams like a whiny little bitch.

Bro groans loudly and complains.

"Can we at least TRY to take this guy in one piece?" For fuck's sake! He is so annoying!

I bare my fangs at Bro and growl

"FINE! I will just have a little taste and we can be off."

Before he can complain, I sink my fangs into the deer's arm and freeze… oh my fucking God! This guy… this fucker… he tastes like heaven! That cougar tastes like garbage compared to this stag.

"AAAAAAH STOP!" It's not funny when you're the one suffering, right motherfucker… well… it's still funny to me though!

I get his skin and fur out of the way and take a huge bite out of his heavenly flesh. I can't believe that something this fucking delicious exists in this world… I feel like I'm orgasming through my mouth.

I chew and happily gulp it all down. I lean closer to him to take another bite and…

"MEW!" What the fuck?!

I look back and see Bro holding my torso and trying to lift me up. He glares at me and growls.

"The fun is over Sis." NO! He wouldn't… I… I can't stop now.

I sink all my sixteen claws on the deer's body and bite his arm to get a good hold of my meal but the fucking traitor keeps trying to shake me off the stag.

Bro then puts one of his feet on the stag's back, under my belly, and pulls me up while pushing him down to the ground.

Fuck! If it keeps like this then I'm going to lose him. Bro then pulls up with colossal strength and the stag slips from my grasp…no… NO!

The deer keeps convulsing on the ground and Bro drags me to the other side of the room.

He sits me onto the floor and glares at me. I glare back at him and keep chewing on the heaven's treat that's inside my mouth. He's only being a dick because he didn't taste it yet… asshole. If he weren't my brother…

"Aaaah…" The stag cried weakly like a filthy slut.

Bro turns to look at him and his ears lean down.

"Fuck!"

I keep chewing and swallowing my treat and HUMN… the alcohol in his blood is giving his meat an exquisite taste. I watch as Bro runs to the stag and stares horrified at his wounds. I don't know what he is shocked about, that guy is going to bleed to death. No one will care about a child murderer anyway.

Bro looks around and then takes a fireplace poker and puts its tip inside the fire. After a while, he takes it out and presses the tip against the stag's wounds.

"AAAAAAH!" That's so fucking hot… literally!

Soon enough the stag passes out, but Bro keeps cauterizing the fucker until he stops bleeding… humn… it smells delicious… I bet that it would taste great with barbecue sauce!

Bro puts the metal tool away and glares at me, growling annoyed.

"DON'T eat him." Sigh… jerk… Jack would let me eat him.

I nod and my ears lean down as I purr sadly.

"Okay… let's take him in." I grab my phone and start typing Khan a message saying that we got the target.

Bro smiles, with a relieved look on his face, as he glances shyly at the unconscious fucker on the floor.

"We can't take him like this."

I stand up and look at the naked deer… claw marks… cauterized wounds… big pointy antlers.

I nod and purr.

"You're right."

.

* * *

.

Bro and I enter the precinct, each of us holding an arm of the naked buck as we drag him inside. The fucker is still unconscious… little bitch!

The other officers gawk silently at us, with faces full of respect and devotion, the kind of treatment that we deserve after catching this guy alive.

We stop in front of the reception desk and I grin proudly looking at the triplets' amazed expressions.

I giggle and purr happily.

"Where's Chief? We got the guy!"

They keep staring at me with big wide eyes and don't say anything. Oooookay.

Everyone is still quiet, staring at the naked murderer… is it because we sawed his antlers off?

Is no one going to call the Chief?

I wiggle my whiskers and roar.

"CHIEF! WE GOT THE BASTARD!" I'm not carrying this fucker up the stairs.

It takes just a few seconds for Bogo to appear at the balcony, snorting angrily.

"What are you…" He stops and looks shocked at us.

After a few seconds he walks down the stairs and stops in front of us. He keeps looking at the buck and I close my eyes smiling smugly. I'm really proud of my clawwork! This guy will NEVER try to kill anyone ever again.

"DID YOU GAAAASP!." Judy said horrified.

I look down and see Judy has wide eyes and droopy ears. She is covering her mouth, staring at the deer's ass as if it was the last cookie in the jar… heh… naughty bunny! She stares at him for a while and slowly she takes her paws off his mouth and grips them into tiny cute knuckles. She glares furiously at the buck and her ears perk up. Awww, she is so cute when she's mad!

Nick stands beside her, with a blank look on his face, but I can see the scorn in his eyes, he is happy that the buck suffered a little bit… such a cute fox.

"Where are his antlers?" Bogo asked without taking his eyes of the buck.

I wave a plastic bag in front of him and purr.

"Looking for these?"

He doesn't even glance at the bag and asks serious.

"Why did you saw it off?"

"He was resisting!" I purr happily.

His gaze travels alongside the buck's body and he asks.

"What about these wounds?"

"He was resisting!" And he was delicious!

Bogo then keeps his questionnaire.

"The burnt wounds?"

Bro steps in and purrs.

"First aid… I had to cauterize his wounds."

Bogo nods and stays silent for a few moments. He then looks at a nearby cute gray wolf officer and says serious.

"Luppin, take him to the infirmary." He is fine… just let him die.

The cute wolf nods and walks closer but then he stops and starts sniffing around. His eyes suddenly turn in their sockets and he passes out… so cute!

Bogo rolls his eyes and looks around saying.

"McHorn, take Luppin and…"

"That won't be necessary Chief." A girly growl came from behind us.

Fangsaber glares viciously at the buck and grabs him by the neck. She then growls.

"McHorn, grab Luppin… I can handle this piece of trash."

I glance at the size of her juicy hips and lick my lips. I bet that she can handle a lot!

She drags the buck away as if he was a potato bag and the rhino takes the wolf on his arms like a cute puppy.

Bogo sighs and says serious.

"Riders… come to my office."

He doesn't wait for our response and turns around, walking away.

Bro and I look at each other and follow him to his office. Once there, we sit in front of him and wait in silence.

Bogo looks at us and then sighs. He looks so sad and tired… poor thing. His eyes are… heavy… very heavy. He opens his mouth and but stays silent. After some time, he sighs again and says serious.

"I will overlook the fact that you two nearly killed a criminal before bringing him in… this time… but just this time." Awww, his little ears are droopy!

Bro and I nod. I wiggle my whiskers and give him a kitty face, purring softly.

"Okay Chief." I'm sleepy.

He looks down again and says tiredly.

"Go and take a shower and get some sleep in the break room… rest a little… Khan already called us… there will be a press conference today… he wants the four officers that solved the case to be there." WHAT! But I don't want to talk to the press… I barely did anything… I just messed the guy up.

Well… I messed him up real good, like a pro, but still… I can't stand reporters.

Bogo looks at us with the saddest face I ever seen a cow make and I sigh, nodding weakly.

"Dismissed." He said tiredly.

We stand up, ready to leave and my ears drop. My old Chief of police never got sad like this… he was already used to seeing blood… but Bogo is a… well, he is not a very cuddly animal but… I bet that inside he is one.

I walk beside him and look at him with a kitty face. Bogo looks confused at me and I purr softly.

"Stand up."

"What?" He said incredulously.

I roll my eyes and purr again.

"Stand up." There's one thing that always helps when this kind of stuff happens.

Bogo snorts but stands up. I quickly go and give him a big hug, burying my face on his big belly.

I purr softly and snuggle against him for some time. I look up and rest my chin against his belly, smiling and wiggling my whiskers as I purr.

"Are you feeling better?" I know I am.

Bogo looks at me shocked for some time, his face contorts into his usual scowl and he snorts annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me? DISMISSED!"

I giggle and break the hug.

.

* * *

.

I feel something small nudging me and yawl lazily. I hear Judy groaning and she says annoyed.

"Hey, wake up! It's almost your turn to speak."

I and Bro slowly open our eyes and get out of the armchair where we were snuggling. We stand up and look at her. Judy looks sooo pissed off right now. I giggle sleepily and yawl as we follow her out of the room, to ZPD's first floor.

Judy keeps walking with heavy steps as if she was furious about something… so cute! We walk until we stop beside Bogo and Nick. A fuck ton of reporters is standing in front of a podium, listening attentively as Fangsaber and a lion stand behind the podium, beside the towering Khan, as they answer their stupid questions.

Nick sees Judy and snickers before she steps on his foot, making him yelp cutely. Bogo glares at Judy and the closes his eyes as he shakes his head. I giggle and Bro chuckles as he purrs.

"What's wrong little bun?" She needs a good lay!

"What's wrong…" Judy said angrily.

She then glances at us and answers serious.

"I will tell you what's wrong… have you see the newspapers today?"

Bro and I look at each other and I shake my head.

"No why?"

She scoffs annoyed and Bogo says.

"It's just sensationalist news Hopps." What news?

Judy swallows her words and then Bogo gives us a newspaper.

I grab it and look at the front page…

"Hahhahaha…" I and Bro start laughing.

'Officer Hopps shocking Striped Fetish' is written in a colossal font just above a picture of me hugging Judy with Bro by my side. This picture was taken yesterday… before we went to get the clothes.

Judy stomps the floor cutely and nearly hisses.

"It's not funny, you shouldn't dress like that."

Nick wags his tail cutely and gives me a puppy face.

"I like it." Awwwww, he is such a good fox!

Judy glares viciously at Nick and his ears lean back. He gulps and grins sheepishly saying nervously.

"Bu-but you shouldn't walk around like that in public Kitten." Heh… short leash huh.

Bogo snorts and says serious.

"Yes… Rider, you can't get dressed like that."

I giggle and purr.

"Really… why?"

Bogo stares at me and explains.

"It's not proper for a female, even less for an officer, to wear such shameful clothing like that… mammals might look at it the wrong way." He sounds like a stern father.

I giggle and smile, placing my paw on his big arm as I purr teasingly.

"Oh… and how did you look at me, Daddy?"

Bogo looks shocked and shivers, squirming his arm away. I giggle and suddenly Bro pulls me closer to him, passing an arm around my hips.

He licks my head and purrs.

"Stop teasing them Sis." Never!

Bro looks at them and purrs.

"It will not happen again." But I love those shorts… they are comfy and hot!

"Hey Kat." Sif said.

Wait… I turn my head and see him standing there with a tired look on his face.

I slip away from Bro's arm and hug poor Sif. I look concerned at him and purr softly.

"Are you okay? You look tired."

"You don't need to throw yourself at him to ask that!" Judy said bitterly.

I roll my eyes and ignore her. Sif wags his tail a little and smiles.

"I didn't sleep yet." Aww, poor thing!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

"Go get some sleep okay." I stand on the tip of my toes and lick his cheeks.

He smiles cutely and nods… such a good wolf.

'Growwwl!'

I turn and see Fangsaber growling at me, baring her fangs viciously while she grips her paws into fists, leaving her belly completely exposed.

"STOP!" Bogo ordered furiously and I stopped my paw, just as my claws were about to rip her fucking intestines out.

He glares at us and says angrily.

"I don't know what the problem between you two is and frankly I don't care but you two ARE going to act professionally, understood?" It's not my fault… she is the one that's acting like a lunatic… if I kill her then it will be just self defense.

Bogo glares even harder at us and my ears lean back as I nod.

Sif looks from me to Fangsaber with a shocked expression and his ears leaning back.

The bitchy tigress glares at me and growls low.

"The mayor said that you should go answer some questions."

I scoff and pet Sif's head, purring.

"Go get some rest."

He nods and when he turns around I playfully slap his delicious firm ass. He whimpers cutely and wags his tail as he walks away… so cute.

Fangsaber growls like a whore, Bogo and Judy are facepawing and Nick has a cute puppy face.

Bro then purrs.

"Well… let's go Sis."

He pulls me away and we leave them behind as we walk to the podium where Khan is.

"Tell me that you weren't going to kill her over a wolf." Bro said annoyed.

I giggle and purr.

"Okay… I wasn't going to kill her over a wolf." I was… wait… over a wolf? I would have pushed Sif out of the way first!

He groans and his tail sways as we stop behind the podium. Khan glances at us and purrs.

"You may now talk with the officers that caught the criminal."

He then steps back and lets us stand in front of the microphone. The sea of reporters starts shouting incoherently and I feel my claws coming out. Sigh… I close my eyes for a second and when I open them again, I imagine all this fuckers on fire.

I smile a little and point to a blazing boar in the left. He then asks.

"Officers, what are your thoughts on the case?"

"We're happy that it's over." I purred and pointed at the flaming carcass of a nearby elephant.

He waves his trunk and asks.

"How do you feel after dealing with such a dangerous individual?"

I yawn and purr.

"Sleepy."

I point at the disintegrated bear in the middle and he asks happily.

"First Bellwether and now Baratheon… does this means that prey are more susceptible to commit heinous crimes than predators?"

Bro shakes his head and purrs.

"The fact that both of them were prey was just a coincidence. Evil is not exclusive to prey or predators." Nice one!

I nod and point to a charred beaver. He grins mischievously and asks.

"Officers, what is your relation to Officer Hopps? How could you dress like that when you were with her?" Humn… he asked two questions but… heh!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Judy is a very special friend to me." She found me in that forest and helped me so much!

I grin and add.

"And she gets really excited when I dress like that!" It's not a lie… she couldn't stop talking about how small my shorts were!

The reporters explode again, shouting and asking shit but I grin and walk away with Bro following me.

"SILENCE!" Khan roared, shutting up the vultures.

Bogo is rolling his eyes, Nick is snickering and Judy glaring at me with her ears down as we approach. The bitchy tigress and Sif are nowhere to be seen.

Bro chuckles and purrs low.

"You shouldn't tease the poor bunny like that."

I giggle and look at them. Bogo opens his mouth to nag me and I interrupt him purring.

"Hey chief, I have something for you."

He stops for a second and I continue.

"We got the murderer's location from Terry… the cougar that Nick mentioned. We made a bargain with him, he would give us the locations of all his clients and we wouldn't arrest him for helping a murderer."

Bro takes out the paper where he copied the locations and Bogo grabs it eagerly. He looks at it and I purr.

"Are we free now?" I'm sleepy!

Bogo looks up and says.

"Good work… you're all dismissed for today. Tomorrow it will be a smaller shift, I want you all here at noon." FUCK YEAH!

Bogo walks away and I wiggle my whiskers and purr happily, giving Bro a big hug.

Judy glares at us and grabs Nick's arm, pulling him away angrily.

"Let's go Nick!"

The poor fox whines a little and they walk away. She whips him so much.

"Hey Sis."

Bro points at Kaa, who's standing near us.

The cute weasel smiles and says shyly.

"Sir asked if you two would like to have dinner with him and Mr. Reynard… to celebrate your first case."

I'm always up for free food!

.

* * *

.

After a short ride and some walking we arrive at Reynard's whorehouse. We walk through a maze of hallways as we follow Kaa around and then we finally reach a big dining room with a single big wooden table there.

Kaa motions to us to sit and says cutely.

"Mr. Reynard and Sir will be here in no time." So frigging cute!

He smiles, staring at us with his big cute eyes. I giggle and purr.

"Thanks Kaa."

He nods happily and turns to leave, I then ask confused.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?"

He looks back and shakes his head saying happily.

"I have a date." Awwww, so cute!

I giggle and purr as he waves excitedly and quickly leaves the room.

Bro pets my head and purrs.

"Thank God he's gone, those eyes freak me!"

I giggle and sit at a big chair.

"You're just jealous that he is tiny and cute." I purred teasingly.

Bro sits beside me and chuckles. I roll my eyes and look at the silver goblet in front of me. This stuff is really fancy… and all this forks and knives.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"Do you know how to use this stuff?"

"I have no idea." He said, examining a weird shaped fork.

Fuck… wait… heh…. it's not a formal event anyway, so I can just eat normally. I bet that Reynard and Khan won't care.

We wait a while and the door opens again, a silver fox and a tiger enter.

Reynard looks at us and laughs happily and says.

"I knew that John's kids would do it."

I giggle and purr.

"Thanks, but we had help." Nick and bitchy tigress helped us.

Khan and Reynard sit in front of us. Khan grins widely and purrs.

"You don't need to act humble. We always expected that you two would have better results than those animals." That's not what happened at all.

Bro and I look at each other and turn annoyed at them. Bro wiggles his whiskers and says.

"If it weren't for Fangmeyer we wouldn't have even know who the killer was… and she was the one that saved the victim." FANGMEYER… right… meyer!

I nod and add.

"We just killed one guy and arrested the other. We did it like true professionals, but we had help." I don't like how they keep disregarding the animals' help… they did the hard part.

They keep grinning and Reynard chuckles.

"Okay, okay! Calm down pussycats."

He takes a homemade cigar from his pocket and lits it up with a golden lighter… it's probably weed. He smokes it happily and then says.

"Well, anyway… we found the capybara that you wounded earlier and… we sent it to the hospital… you really did a number on his face." Ah… I completely forgot about that guy.

Speaking of another guy that I forgotten about.

"Khan, I promised my contact that I would get him some money, he helped us find the cougar that would lead us to the killer. His name is Duke Weasel and he's a weasel."

Ah… my ears lean back and I cough to hide my embarrassment. Of course he would be a weasel… his surname is weasel.

Reynard chuckles and says.

"Weaselton… yeah I know him. I will make sure he gets some pocket money." Good.

I lick my lips and purr.

"Now that everything is settled, can we eat? I'm starving."

They stop for a moment. Khan sighs and says serious.

"Actually… we still have some things to discuss."

Reynard glares at us and says sternly.

"Remember when I said that we should take care not to corrupt the naïve animals?"

I nod and he continues.

"Then why did you dress like a slut and paraded in the streets?"

I roll my eyes and growl.

"I didn't dress like a slut! And I don't need clothes… I have fur."

"That might be okay for us… but them it is not okay." Reynard said sternly.

He glares at me and says serious.

"They are like children… naïve and easily impressed. You have to take care not to influence them negatively."

I cross my arms and hiss annoyed.

"Look at the fucking hypocrite talking. I'm not the one with a damned whorehouse."

Reynard gives me the most outraged look ever, and raises his muzzle high saying indignantly.

"You dare… I will have you know that this is not a mere whorehouse my dear. This is a gentleman's club, where you can relax and enjoy the company of the most gracious…"

"Sluts… the most gracious sluts." I purred wiggling my whiskers.

He scoffs and shakes his head cutely.

"No, not sluts. I don't deal with sluts anymore… these girls are GEISHAS!" Wait!

I look shocked at him and ask.

"Like in that movie?"

He freezes confused.

"Movie?"

I giggle and purr happily.

"The one where the young girl is trained to be a geisha and sells her virginity for…"

"No, no, no!" He says waving his arms and retorts.

"My girls are trained only to entertain… they train in the fine arts, dance, music, conversation… all the stuff that Hina always said."

He then looks up and says dreamily.

"Ah Hina… she had the sweetest ass… and she knew how to use it. The best Japanese I ever had." Okay… that's getting weird.

Reynard grins pervertedly and chuckles.

"She always blabbed when she was working, especially when I smashed that tight oriental ass of hers. She would complain about how she should be a geisha and not a slut… I wonder where she is now." Probably dead… whores don't live long.

He keeps looking at the wall, grinning while some drool falls from his mouth.

Is he… going to stay like this? I knew that drugs destroyed your brain but… he just froze!

After some time Reynard suddenly snaps back to reality and he licks the drool off his muzzle. He looks serious at me as if nothing had happened and says sternly.

"So from now on, you will act like a respectable… mammal… or I will have to deal with you." Really!

I grin showing him all my teeth and scratch his table with my claws as I growl low.

"And what are you going to do old man?" I bet that he wouldn't fill me… he would be half a meal at most.

Reynard chuckles and teases.

"Be naughty again and you will find out… little girl."

I lick my lips and purr.

"I want to see you try."

Reynard opens his mouth but then Khan and Bro groan loudly at the same time. Bro massages his head while Khan facepaws and growls low.

"Can we get on with it?" Sigh…

My ears lean back and I nod. Bro sighs and leans back at his chair. He looks tiredly at Reynard and pleads.

"Can we eat now?" Yeah!

I shoot Reynard a pleading look but he just chuckles.

"Calm down… the food is still being cooked." SIGH!

Khan chuckles and purrs.

"I understand that you two are hungry… but be patient… the wait will be worth it." It better be… I'm fucking dying here!

We look at each other and stay silent for a while. Reynard plays with his weed cigar and then says.

"Well… we will have to use the cheapest ice breaker ever… do you want to know how I died?" Not really but…

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"My Dad killed you right?"

He nods and

"Your father wanted to catch a drug dealer that had made business with me. I thought that he was joking about the skinning… but when he started using that knife…" Reynard shivers a little and then chuckles.

"It still gives me goose bumps."

I giggle and purr happily.

"Heh! that's my Dad!"

We chuckle a little and then it gets silent. Khan and Reynard look at me expectantly and I shrug.

"Dad and I were chasing some perps. One asshole managed to get a lucky shot before he died and here I am." It's not as cool as being tortured to death.

I wiggle my whiskers and they nod. We wait for a while and then Khan sighs. He closes his eyes for a little while and starts.

"I was a child slave… mining diamonds for African warlords." Oh… that's sick.

"One day I managed to kill one of our overseers and escape… but I didn't last long in the wilds and soon starved to death." Poor thing.

My ears lean back and he finishes.

"I appeared here and the old man took me in."

Reynard chuckles and places a paw on his own chest.

"He is daddy's little boy… AAHAHAHAHAHAH…"

I giggle a little and roll my eyes. This fox is already high… but it's still cute.

Khan rolls his eyes with an annoyed look on his face and I giggle even more.

Once Reynard stops laughing we finally turn to Bro and wait. Now that I think about it… he never told me how he died.

Bro's ears lean back and he smiles awkwardly. He doesn't want to talk about it but… I want to know!

We keep looking at him and he squirms on his chair before saying low.

"I killed myself." WHAT?!

I bare my fangs and roar.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

He looks fearfully at me and I growl.

"You fucking asshole! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Calm down Sis."

I growl and roar.

"CALM DOWN! YOU KILLED YOURSELF… HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?"

He gives me a sad kitty face and stays silent. My ears lean back and I glare at him. This idiot… he… he's an idiot.

He wiggles his whiskers cutely and says low.

"I don't want to talk about it." He…

I bare my fangs again and Reynard interrupts me.

"Whoah, whoah… chill out girl… it's all in the past." Yeah but… what if he does it again.

I stare at Bro's face and feel my eyes getting moist. I'm not going to let this go… I will remember this.

Reynard then groans annoyed and glares at Bro.

"Great, you killed the mood." He didn't… he killed himself.

Reynard picks a phone from one of his pockets and calls someone. He then says annoyed.

"Hey girly, bring us the booze and the drugs."

I glare eat him and ask.

"Drugs?"

He rolls his eyes and then says to the person on the other side of the line.

"Actually save the drugs for later… just bring the booze… all of it!"

.

* * *

.

"AHAHAHAHA…"

Reynard takes a sip of his drink and continues happily.

"And then… then I went to check what the fuck was going on and guess what I found there?"

I clean some tears of laughter and purr happily. Reynard wags his tail energetically and chuckles happily as he leans back on my belly. I rub his cute belly and he yips happily before continuing his story.

"I open the door and see a bunch a snow white arctic foxes holding axes and flaming crosses chasing after a black panther AHAHAHAHAHA…"

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Ahaha but that's horrible!"

He wipes one tear and says laughing.

"That's what I thought too… until I discovered that the arctic foxes were black people and that the black panther was a KKK cult leader. He tripped and fell in the same bonfire that he was using to burn them alive."

Wait… I look at him and ask incredulously.

"So he became a black panther?"

"The blackest motherfucker ever."

"And they were white foxes."

He nods and grins.

"As white as cocaine."

Oh…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

I purr happily and drink some more… I dunno what the fuck this is but it's good as fuck. Reynard nearly falls from my lap and I hold him as I laugh, helping him back on my thighs.

We laugh happily and I purr.

"What did you do?"

"What do you think…" He laughs and takes a sip from his goblet.

"I bought some barbecue sauce and waited for the meat to roast."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

He smokes his cigar and looks at me asking.

"Want some?"

I shake my head and drink some more.

"Nah… but I wouldn't mind if you offered me other things." I purred seductively.

"OH for fuck's sake Sis." Bro growled annoyed.

I giggle and roll my eyes as I rub Reynard's furry cute belly. Reynard grins and turns on my lap, looking at my eyes. He chuckles and jokes.

"Be careful Sugar… or you might end up giving this old man a heart attack."

I pout and rub his ears purring low.

"Oh shut up… I bet that your heart is still as hard as when you were young old man… but I hope that your other parts are still hard too."

He grins and suddenly we hear a large cough. Khan is looking away with am embarrassed expression on his face.

He glances at us and then averts his gaze. He readjusts the collar of his shirt and says awkwardly.

"I think that you already had too much to drink Katheryn… you're indecent right now." No!

Bro groans and nags me too.

"Sis… at least put your clothes back on." NOOOOOOOOOOO!

I giggle and roll my eyes.

"But I don't need clothes, I have fur."

I feel Reynard's paw caressing my belly fur and purr. We ignore the nagging tigers and his paw goes lower and lower, sending chills down my spine making my pussy even wetter.

Reynard caresses my thighs and grins.

"What if I send these kids to bed and then… educate you… so that you don't step out of line anymore." Oh you naughty fox!

I rub his back and he yips cutely, licking his lips.

I smile and purr.

"Humn… you're not going to be too hard with me… are you daddy?" This is so hot!

His tail wags and he chuckles.

"Oh, being hard with you is exactly what I'm going to do." Humn… sexy fox!

I give him a kitty face and pout. He smiles and his beautiful brown eyes shine a little.

"Don't worry pussycat… this old dog is just going to teach you some tricks… and feed you a very… hard… bone!"

He leans closer to me and we kiss. I close my eyes and let his experienced tongue play inside my mouth, making me shiver. I grab his fluffy tail and his tongue...

"YIP!" Reynard is forcibly taken from me, breaking our kiss.

Khan is holding Reynard by his neck. He then growls low.

"I think that it's enough." But we had just started!

Before I can say anything Bro covers me with his shirt and growls.

"Cover yourself." But… but… sigh!

I put on his shirt and… it actually feels good! It feels like I'm using a small dress.

Reynard is sitting back at his seat with an annoyed look on his face. He glances at Khan and mocks.

"Ungrateful cock blocker." Hehe.

Khan growls and pouts, looking away… so cute.

Bro stares at me with a reprimanding expression and I purr.

"Awwww, you're jelly too."

His lips quiver and he says.

"No… I just think that you need to hold back."

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"But Bro… we're partying."

He gives me a kitty face and I giggle purring.

Khan taps on the table with his claws and purrs.

"Katheryn, maybe you should lie down a lie to calm yourself." Humn… naughty tiger!

I lick my lips and wiggle my whiskers.

"You would like for me to lie on my back wouldn't you?"

"I… humn…" He gives me a kitty face and wiggles his whiskers… so cute!

I slip under the table and crawl on all fours until I kneel in front of him. My paws rub his big strong legs and lean forward.

He squirms a little and backs away. I look up and see the kitty look on his face… so cute! I lean on his thighs and hug his big firm ass, my muzzle standing only an inch away from the big bulge inside his pants.

I bury my muzzle on the bulge and his manly smell invades my nostrils. He smells almost like Bro… he must be even bigger than Bro is… and he's a tiger too.

Khan keeps looking at me with a cute kitty face and I wiggle my whiskers. He is not bad looking… and he is so big too… maybe… maybe his bigness with my smalless would make a normal one.

I rub my nose on his ever growing bulge and purr.

"Khan… could you… could you help me have a baby?" Bro and I tried but… I went to the doctor without telling him… he is the one that's infertile.

Khan's jaw drop and his eyes widen.

I sigh and my ears lean back.

"I know that it's not polite to ask but… I'm not getting any younger." If I have a baby… Jack would be such a good father… he and Bro could teach him to fight and catch girls.

I smile and kiss his bulge.

"And it's not every day that I have a hunk like this in front of me."

I slowly lick his bulge and he shivers, purring loudly. With one bite, I unbutton his pants. I then unzip his pants with my teeth and as I start pulling them down he suddenly stands up and quickly backs away.

He nervously pulls his pants back up and says awkwardly.

"That…" He buttons his pants up and wiggles his whiskers as he says with his ears leaning back.

"This joke was not funny."

My ears lean back and look down. It's not a joke… I really want…

"How the fuck does the camera works on this piece of shit?"

I turn and see Reynard angrily tapping at his phone. He then growls and turn it on the ground before lighting up a new cigar.

He looks at me and says seductively.

"Little Khan didn't want it, but I can give you all the puppy making milk that you want pussycat." Heh…

I smile a little and tease.

"Or maybe we could have some fun here and now… the more the better right."

The silver fox laughs and looks mockingly at Khan saying with a singing tone.

"No crossing swords." Heh.

Khan glares at him and growls.

"You're married for fuck's sake." What!

Reynard just laughs it out and says.

"I never stopped me before… and I WAS married… when I said the 'till death do us part' bit I really meant it." Oh…

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"So you died and decided to move on?" That's romantic!

"His wife is alive." Khan says bitterly and walks away from me.

Reynard laughs aloud and clears a tear from his eye.

"The first thing I did when I saw that that bitch had followed me to this world was sending her crazy ass to Terra AHAHAHAHA…" Hahahaha… that's so wrong.

"CAN WE EAT NOW?!" Bro roared angrily.

My ears lean back and I sigh. I'm hungry too but… we are guests, we can't go around demanding stuff.

Reynard grins sheepishly and answers.

"Don't worry, it's still six p.m... the food will arrive soon and you two are going to love it."

I wiggle my whiskers and growl.

"It better be good, I'm starving."

Reynard sighs and facepaws annoyed.

"I don't know what is taking those idiots so long… how hard is it to get a fucking pig and bringing it here?"

Bro looks shocked at the fox and asks gulping.

"We are eating a person?" A pig.

Khan slowly walks around the table and answers him.

"We deal with all humans that appear here… well at least the ones we can locate."

Bro's jaw drops and he looks terrified at them.

"WE'RE EATING A HUMAN?!" A pig!

Reynard rolls his eyes and fills his goblet with wine as he explains.

"Yes, we are dealing with him, the same way we deal with all criminals, religious fanatics and dangerous people that get sent to this world… we eat him." COOL!

Khan sits on the other side of the table and says.

"We've been fattening this one for a special occasion like this one." YES!

Bro acts like a pussy and looks horrified at them.

"But… it's a human being." God… stop whining.

Reynard chuckles and looks at the broken remains of his phone.

"Apparently someone promised Mohamed that he would get a fuckton of virgins after he died blowing himself up… BUT he ended up becoming the animal that his religion hates the most… a pig… HAHAHAHA…."

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"See Bro, it's okay to eat him. He's a terrorist!"

He puts both paws on top of his head and groans.

"But he's still… just kill him then… eating him is… wrong."

"I'm not going to become some wimpy vegetarian just because everyone else is one…" Reynard growled low and then grins.

"Fish can only satisfy us for so long… and besides… killing him and throwing the meat away would be such a waste."

I nod energetically and Bro sighs lowering his head.

Suddenly the door opens and I see two wolves bringing in a deliciously looking pig… fat, round, pink and naked… he looks good!

"I told them to bring our meal here so that you could see him."

The two cute wolves drag the pawcuffed and gagged pig toward us. I feel my mouth watering and one of them complains.

"Sorry for the wait Boss… it was hard to get this fucker here without hurting or tranquilizing him."

The wolves then stop and stare at us, tilting their heads in confusion.

I giggle and lick my lips as I purr.

"We can really eat him right?"

Reynard nods and I giggle happily.

I throw the pig on the ground and rip his belly open before taking a huge bite of some tasty flesh.

"AAAAWWWWWW!" I'm cumming… this is like… HUMN!

I close my eyes and chew the pig's divine meat. This is the best bacon that I have ever eaten!

I slurp some of his blood and take a bite of his legs. HUMN! YUMMY! I chew and soon his hot warm load of ham slips down my throat.

I take another bite of the bacon and purr madly. I think that I fell in love… this guy is just too delicious!

It's like… I don't even have words to describe it! God… tears flow through my eyes and I purr happily.

"I missed this so much." I can't believe that I have lived for so long without bacon!

I take another bite… and another… and another until I'm feeling filled and satisfied. I then roll to the side and lie on my back, rubbing my belly while my tail sways happily.

I sigh and purr satisfied.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Humn… we normally cook… before eating." Reynard said.

I yawn and purr.

"It was delicious."

"And we normally don't eat food on the floor… we use cutlery, not our claws."

"Uhumn." I yawn again and close my eyes to rest… just for a little bit.

.

* * *

.

I yawn and open my eyes, looking around lazily.

The guys are still sitting at the table. Reynard and Khan are playing cards, with bored expressions on their faces, while Bro is staring at some papers with sad look on his face… I need to talk with him later.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Did you finish eating?"

They suddenly look at me surprised and all three sigh happily.

Khan rubs his head tiredly and glances at me.

"Finally… we have been waiting three hours for you to wake up." Oh!

I wiggle my whiskers and give him my best kitty face as I purr softly.

"Sorry. You could have woken me up earlier." I could sleep back at home.

Reynard chuckles and picks a card from the deck.

"We tried, but you were clawing in your sleep. So my boys just dragged Mohamed's corpse to the kitchen and used some shovels to get the parts you ripped off."

Ah… I nod and rub my neck, hiding my embarrassment.

"Humn… sorry… I was hungry." Very hungry!

Reynard chuckles a little.

"Don't worry pussycat… we ate some pork too… your brother asked for a bug-burger though."

I nod and rub my belly. I look at them and purr pleadingly.

"Where's the bathroom?" It's not right for a lady to say that she needs to take a dump.

Khan glances at me and says.

"That hallway… third door to the left."

I nod and stand up.

Reynard then puts his cards down and stretches his back. He jumps out of his chair and says happily.

"Well… I'm going to find the nearest vixen and knot the shit out of her." Heh.

"Have some respect." Khan growled.

Reynard glances at him and his ears lean back as he retorts dramatically.

"Kid, at my age I need to enjoy each erection, I will never know when it will be my last!" Wise words.

He then chuckles and waves dramatically.

"So, if you excuse me… I need to go balls deep inside someone. It's a matter of live or death." Drama queen!

I giggle and he looks at me chuckling. He then pinches his nose and says.

"One last thing sugar, take a shower while you're there… if you go out like that in the streets the animals would think that you're a horror movie monster or some shit."

I look down at the delicious dry blood on my fur and nod.

.

* * *

.

I throw myself on our bed and purr happily.

"Awww, this is great!" I feel so light and clean… their bathroom is amazing!

Bro sits at the edge of the bed with his ears leaning back and sighs.

"Yeah." He doesn't sound happy.

I sit by his side and rub his arm, purring softly.

"Bro what's wrong?"

He keeps staring at his feet and stays silent.

I feel my heart hurting and ask fearfully.

"You're not going to… try to kill yourself right?" If he did once… who's to say that he wouldn't try it again.

Bro shakes his head and purrs low.

"I would never do that to you Sis." Awww!

I hug him and purr happily.

"Then what happened?"

After a while he says sadly.

"Do you remember those exams that we did yesterday? Reynard gave me the sealed results while you were napping... he said that he only trusts his doctor."

Of course I remem… oh fuck! He is sad and he is talking about medical exams.

"Bro, what's wrong? Which of us is sick?" Oh fuck… please God don't let it be serious… please!

He stays silent for some agonizing moments and then says low.

"We are not sick." WE ARE NOT!

I close my eyes and sigh relieved. I feel like my heart just skipped a beat.

I punch Bro's arm playfully and purr happily.

"If we are healthy then what's the problem?" Maybe we are TOO healthy… is that a thing?

He stands there and doesn't say anything. I stop smiling and wiggle my whiskers.

"There's something more isn't it?"

He nods slowly and looks at me with the saddest eyes ever. He gulps for a second and then says low.

"I'm your brother." Did he… did he get retarded?

I roll my eyes and mock.

"WOW… oh my God! I would never imagine that!"

I giggle and he glances angrily at me.

"Stop it, Sis."

I laugh and tease.

"Awww! Don't get mad… you could have said it like this. Katheryn Rider… I… AM… your brother!"

He then stands up and groans.

"It's not like that Katheryn… it said there that I'm your BLOOD brother."

He buries his face in his paws.

"They made a DNA test… it came out positive for us… somehow we… these bodies… really are brother and sister."

"What? But that's…"

"IMPOSSIBLE RIGHT!" He says putting both paws on his head and then says low.

"As impossible as being reborn a tiger in a world full of talking animals?"…

We… we are siblings… real siblings…

My tail twitches and I hug him, burying my muzzle on his wide chest and purring happily.

"You're… you are my brother…"

He glances at me with a kitty face and I purr happily.

"Even more than before."

I grin and look into his big dark green eyes. I lick his arm and purr happily.

"We need to celebrate… I may have your DNA but right now I need another kind of 'D' inside me."

My paws slowly travel to his shorts and I giggle happily. But Bro pushes me away and says tiredly.

"I don't… I… I need some time." What?!

"Time… but… you never… said 'no' before." My ears lean back and I look pleadingly at him.

"I'm saying 'NO' right now." He hisses bitterly.

But… but...

I glare at him and my tail sways annoyed as I growl.

"It's because I'm your sister isn't it."

He turns his back to me and I snarl.

"So just because of… some magical screw-up we're related, you're going to… to forget everything that we have gone through together."

He sighs and his ears lean back.

"Just stop, Sis."

I sniff and hiss angrily.

"No… why don't YOU stop being a whiny bitch and… be a man for fuck's sake."

"Drop it Sis." He growls.

My tail sways angrily and I growl low.

"Why don't you try looking me in the eyes before saying that?"

"I SAID DROP IT!" He roars towering over me.

My back hits the wall and I flinch at his bared fangs and claws. He glares at me as if I was some piece of shit on the streets.

"Jacob…" He… he was going to…

His ears lean back and he purrs.

"Sis… I…" I punch his fucking face and he shuts up.

My eyes tear up and I start punching the piece of shit!

"STOP BLOCKING YOU FUCK!" Motherfucker!

He keeps covering his fucking face with his fucking arms. I then roar and kick his fucking balls. He meows weakly and falls to his knees.

I turn back and growl.

"I'm going to have fun alone."

I slam the door and run away.

.

* * *

.

I stop in front of Jack's door and I… I stop my paw before knocking… sigh… what the fuck am I going to do?

Bro suddenly decided that he doesn't like me anymore… and Jack... Jack broke up with me… he doesn't even look at me anymore.

Maybe I should…

"awww…"

THE FUCK WAS THAT?! Was that… a moan… a woman's moan?

I press my ear against the door and stop breathing.

Humn… maybe I'm just imagining…

"Awwwww Jack." Some whore moans inside

Oh…

I step away from the door and my ears lean back.

It was obvious that this would happen… Jack is like… the best bunny there is so... I guess that he had a line of admirers waiting for us to break up.

I play with my claws for a little bit and leave. We aren't together anymore… it's not like I can barge in there and cuddle with him.

I stop in front of his building and sigh, feeling tear forming in my… NO!

I'm not going to get sad… I'm not! Jack is happy with his… new girl.

I should be happy for him… I should just… go have some fun and forget about it… forget about everything. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I'm wearing my 'I'm Foxy' tee and my lucky shorts… I'm going to have some fun tonight… just like I had back at earth!

.

* * *

.

I enter the bar and look around.

There are some sheep drinking and playing cards… some couples dating… a bear and a rhino having a drinking contest… sigh… so far nothing… OH MY!

"Hahahaha…" Some cute wolves laugh happily as they drink and joke around.

I walk a little closer and sit at a nearby table, ogling at the canine beasts near me.

They are in top form, look healthy, are cute as fuck and most importantly… there's not a single woman in their group. So either they are gay… or they are preparing to get pussy… and there's a pussy here that's crazy to be caught and eaten by a big bad wolf!

They wag their fluffy tails as the push each other playfully with their well toned arms. Humn… I bet that they would look super cute without those tight pants.

A cute grey wolf passes an arm around the neck of the biggest wolf among them… a big manly black furred wolf. They laugh happily and another wolf takes their picture. The grey cutie then ruffles the fur on the bigger wolf's head and is pushed away by the black wolf as they all laugh.

Suddenly another wolf says something and the black one rolls his eyes before walking away from his friends, in the direction of the bar… JACKPOT!

I stand up and slowly walk after him, enjoying the view of his big fluffy tail… fuck… that must be good for cuddling!

The wolf stops in front of the bar counter and asks something to the barman. I stop beside him and lean on the counter.

He wags his tail and looks cutely at the barman getting his orders. He looks like he already had a few drinks… this is going to be easy.

My tail slowly approaches him and then quickly wraps around his tail, coiling around it like a snake.

He stops for a second and looks down curiously. As soon as he notices my tail, I pretend to notice it too and unwrap it.

I smile apologetically and purr.

"Sorry."

He chuckles and smiles cutely.

"Don't worry, it was nothing."

I giggle and grab my tail.

"Sometimes I have a hard time controlling this thing."

"I know how that feels, mine barely listens to me." He says chuckling.

God, he is so hot… I bet that he has a huge meaty knot.

I look at him with big kitty eyes, my ears leaning back a bit. I wiggle my whiskers as cutely as possible and purr softly.

"Hi… I'm Katheryn Rider."

He smiles awkwardly and rubs his neck.

"I'm Jack Baskerville." Humn… where is Holmes when we need him!

I grin a little and ask look at the bottles of different drinks behind the counter. I then turn back to him and purr.

"Could you help me a little bit… I normally don't drink so I'm not sure about what I should choose."

He nods shyly and looks pensively at the drinks.

"Sure… humn…"

I see some fruits behind the counter and purr.

"I like strawberries."

He nods and smiles.

"You can ask a strawberry martini then." I love those!

I put a paw on his arm and purr.

"Thanks."

His tail wags a little and he smiles shyly.

"It was nothing." So cute!

He then coughs awkwardly and asks shyly.

"You're not from around here right? I've never seen… a small tiger before." I bet that I can fit your whole package inside me.

I wiggle my whiskers cutely and purr as shyly as possible.

"Yeah, I moved here recently and wanted to celebrate a little but… I don't have anyone to bring here with me." Okay… if he is not gay, then he will take the bait. If he is gay… well… there's a lot of fish in the sea.

His ears lean back a bit and he looks at me with a sad puppy face for a moment. He then smiles warmly and says cutely.

"My friends and I are celebrating too… so… maybe you could party with us… so that you don't have to stay alone… if you want!"

I don't have to pretend my shock when he says that. Wait… he's going to bring me to his friends. Awwww, that's so cute of him!

I then smile cutely and get close to him. My knee rubs against his leg and I place a paw on his arm, slightly stroking his manly muscles as I purr happily.

"Thank you, Jack."

His ears perk up and he grins awkwardly, letting some cute nervous chuckles out as his tail wags.

The boar barman comes back with his drinks and I purr low.

"A strawberry martini please."

He nods and I turn back to my cute wolf boy-toy.

I grin and wiggle my whiskers purring.

"So.. what are you celebrating?"

He smiles proudly and says happily as his tail.

"It's my bachelor party today." Ah… he is engaged.

"You're getting married?" If he is… then…

He nods and says with a cute doggy face.

"Tomorrow, I'm putting the collar on." YES!

I grin and rub his arm softly and purr.

"Congratulations." I'm going to have so much fun tonight!

He grins sheepishly and his tail wags a little.

"Thanks."

I rub my knee against him and grin as I check him up and down.

"Your fiancé is really lucky." Fuck, he's hot!

He chuckles nervously and grins sheepishly.

"Humn… thanks." So cute!

I smile and lean closer to him.

"You know… this bachelor party is the last time that you're going to be single."

"That's the idea." He chuckles nervously, breathing heavily.

I giggle and slowly press my body against his, grinding my pussy against the growing bulge on his pants. I rub my leg against his while I wrap my arms around his manly belly.

I give him a lustful look and purr seductively.

"It's the last time that you will be able to have fun without rules too."

He looks at me with a big puppy face and I rub his back, making him shiver. I stroke the base of his tail and he whines low, panting slightly. I giggle and my paw slowly slides to his ass, grabbing a butt cheek, as I bury my muzzle on his big furry neck.

I feel the warmth of his throat as he pants and I nibble his neck playfully purring.

"We are going to have lots of fun, stud." He is going to fill me up!

He slowly wraps his arms around my body and looks at me with an adorable puppy face.

.

* * *

.

I open the motel room door giggling happily. The room is big and has a bigass bed… I bet that en elephant couple could fit on that bed!

I enter the room walking slowly, letting my hips sway and my tail wiggle in excitement. I stop in front of the bed and glance back, looking over my shoulder.

Jack and his friends are entering the room, one after the other the manly beasts start filling the room. They close the door and look at me with nervous puppy faces.

I grin and feel my pussy getting wet as I lean down and slowly strip my shorts off.

Their jaws drop and they start panting cutely as they try to hide the bulges in their pants with their tails... well… not wearing any panties is really paying off!

Jon, a cute wolf with snow white fur, fidgets nervously with his claws and asks.

"What are we… I mean we… we are… you… and us…" So cute!

I lick my lips and purr lustfully.

"Don't worry handsome… we will have fun."

I wink at him and he gulps soundly. I slowly shake my ass and take off my tee, throwing it away before I put both my paws on my hips and glance back.

God… it's as if they've never seen a naked woman before!

Jack looks the most nervous off them all. He pants hard and gulps saying nervously.

"I… I… I can't do this." Oh… there's no backing off now!

I giggle and sexily run my paws on my ass. I give him a kitty face and purr.

"But you promised that you wouldn't leave me alone remember."

His ears lean back and he pants even harder… so cute! I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, purring with a sad kitty face.

"You wouldn't leave me alone right? Alone… wet… and unsatisfied."

I press my body against his and grind my pussy against his big hard bulge. I look at his big dark brown eyes and plead.

"I need it… I need you Jack… I can't live without you… please." I need some action… and I'm not going to let this first grade piece of meat escape from me.

He freezes and I gently pull him towards the bed without suffering any resistance… so cute!

I sit him on the bed and he starts panting heavily again, looking around nervous as fuck. I sit on his lap, with both my legs spread, my pussy dripping juices on his thighs.

I start unbuttoning his shirt and lick my lips.

"Since it's your big night today… then you're going to have the first shot."

Jack whines a little and places his paws on my shoulders. He looks nervously at me and stutters.

"I… I can't… my fiancé…" Oh… the bitch!

I smile and open his shirt, revealing his big wide furry chest. I gently caress his chest and purr.

"I'm just buttering you up for her, honey."

"Bu-but… but we have never… we were waiting… until after the marriage." He whines nervously.

Wait… so that means…

I wiggle my whiskers and ask softly.

"Have you never done it before Jack?" No… he can't be a virgin… a guy like this HAS to have gotten laid in high school.

His ears lean back and he gives me the cutest puppy face ever.

"I… I'm only going to do it with someone that I love." Oh… my… fucking… God… HE'S A VIRGIN!

My pussy starts dripping like the fucking Niagara Falls and I lick my lips. I can't believe it… this is like… mining coal and finding a fucking diamond! I'm going to take his virginity away from his fiancé… this is so hot!

I grind my pussy against his bulge and he whines, trembling as my pussy leaves a big wet mark on his pants.

I rub his back, under his shirt and when his tongue leans out as he pants I sneak in a kiss.

His eyes go wide in surprise and he tenses up before closing his eyes and relaxing as I kiss him. My tongue wraps itself around his big wolfy tongue, his warm breath and drool invading my mouth as we kiss passionately. I break the kiss and gasp for air.

"I love you Jack." I purr and he pulls me closer, kissing me again.

His tongue lashes out against mine and I shiver, purring as electricity runs down my spine. I break the kiss again and playfully bite his neck as I purr.

"I love you Jack!" He shivers and I slowly slide out of his lap. He pants, with his big wolf tongue lashing out, and looks hungrily and confused at me.

I giggle and kneel in front of him before pulling his pants and underwear off. He grins cutely and pants as I throw his clothes away.

I look at the big… red… delicious wolf dick in front of me and my mouth waters. I lean closer and purr.

"Now… for your engagement gift." I bet that he won't forget this!

I grin looking at his meaty dick and he tilts his head, asking confused.

"What are you doaaaaAAAAAAAW!"

My tongue coils around his dick as a snake. He whines cutely and I look up at him. I lick his tasty shaft and fondle his balls as I purr.

"Your fiancé would never do this for you." The bitch!

I put his entire dick in my mouth, his tips nearly reaching my throat and lick his balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAW!" The moans and the wagging tail are the only answers I need.

His tongue hangs out of his mouth and he grabs the sheets panting violently as his tail wags like crazy… so cute! I give him a big wet lick as his cock slides out of my mouth and my pussy drips as I purr.

"I'm better than that fucking fiancé of yours." The idiotic bitch!

I bury my muzzle on his balls and take a good sniff of his manly musk. She had this stud for years… and didn't even touch him.

I lick his ever growing knot and kiss the tips of his dick. He deserves to be happy.

"She would never treat you this good."I purr and lick his shaft.

"AAAAAAAW!" This is so hot!

That bitch doesn't know what she is losing… he is such a hunk and she just plays house with him. He drools on his belly as he looks happily at me. I lick his balls and purr.

Fuck… this is hot but… it's not enough yet. I… oh… I know! I give his the wettest lick ever, drooling all over his dick

I then stand up. He looks at me with hungry eyes, drooling on his belly as he pants. I feel my pussy aching… hungry for meat and I lick my lips as I turn around… I think that I lubricated him enough!

The others wolves gawk in silence, not even blinking or breathing while they stare at us with wide eyes. I grin and spread my butt cheeks, lowering my ass over his dick. His tip touches my asshole and I purr. I slowly push it against his hard dick and moan.

"AAAAAAW!" Oh God… it's so warm!

His dick enters my asshole and I bite my lip as electricity runs up my spine. God… it hurts so good!

I glance back and see him panting heavily, with his eyes turning on his orbits… so cute! That bitch doesn't deserve him. I'm going to make him learn what a real female is.

"That bitch can't make you happy like I can!" God… I'm so close!

I lower my hips until his knot presses against my asshole, spreading my butt cheeks. With each throb, his dick makes me shiver and gasp for air. I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck as he pants heavily and I feel electricity running up my spine.

"Aaaaw!" Fuck… he is filling me up so good!

He whines cutely and moans a little. I glance back and purr.

"Do you AAW still want me to stop?"

He shakes his head looking horrified at me, whimpering weakly… so cute. I purr and his dick suddenly throbs violently and his knot gets even larger. He then hugs me and trembles, shooting his hot load inside my ass. His warm seed fills my ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAW!" Oh God… I needed this so much!

My pussy juices flow down and bathe his thighs as I tremble, cumming with his dick shoved inside my ass. I… I can't let that bitch have him… he is too good! He licks my head and then growls a little before…

"AWOOOOO!" Ouch… my ear!

"AWOOOOO!"

"AWOOOOO!"

The fuck are they those guys howling for? Oh right… the uncontrollably urge… or whatever Sif said it was.

He stops howling and hugs me even tighter. I feel his dick inside me and purr as I rub his head.

"You don't need to marry her… she doesn't love you like I do." I can't let this dick go to waste on some frigid bitch!

He bites my ear playfully and I feel my pussy getting wetter.

"Do you love me?"I purr.

He licks my head and answers out of breath.

"Yes."

I grin and purr happily.

"Do you love me more than that stupid fiancé of yours?" The bitch!

I clench my ass a little and his dick throbs, getting harder again as he moans.

"AAAW YES!" So cute!

"MEW!" He suddenly lies on the bed pulling me along with him.

He licks my head and thrusts his hips up saying happily.

"I love you!"

"AAAAAW!" Fuck! I'm still too sensi…

"I LOVE YOU!" He moves his hips like a beast and his knot slams against my ass over and over… God… this is so hot!

I purr madly and my pussy itches… asking for action… good thing that I have wolves for days!

I look at the cute stunned wolves that are gawking at us with puppy faces. I rub my belly, pointing at my wet pussy and plead.

"Someone AAW… please AAAW…fuck me!"

Their jaws drop an after a second they start undressing hastily, throwing their clothes everywhere.

Isegrim is the first to finish. He walks eagerly in my direction, licking his lips as his big wolfy dick throbbed expectantly.

"AAAW!" Oh God… this dick is so hard!

Eddard grabs his shoulder and pulls him back barking angrily but Isegrim pushes him away growling ferociously… so hot!

Isegrim then grabs both my thighs and spreads my legs, getting a full view of my pussy.

He then…

"AAAAAAW FUCK!" He shoves his cock inside of me as if I was some cheap slut.

He whines for a second and then starts working me like a piston, his knot hitting the entrance to my pussy like a battering ram.

"AAAAW." FUCK!

The two perverts alternate their thrusts, their dicks continuously hitting my insides as they pant like animals.

Electricity runs up my spine and I tighten up, my pussy and asshole gripping their dicks, trying to milk them for everything they got.

"AAAW!" I needed this… oh my fucking God… I needed this so much!

Isegrim tires to push his knot inside and I have to pull him away before we get locked together.

He then closes his eyes and both him and Jack growl. They stuff me with their hot load and I purr.

"AAAAW! Fill me up!"

'AWOOOO!' I think that my legs are trembling.

Isegrim stumbles back a little, with his tongue lashing out of his mouth, and his dick leaves my pussy. Jack stops hugging me and opens his arms and pants heavily as I lie on his back, his warm breath on my ear.

Fuck… I… I still need more.

"AAAAW!" I slowly raise my hips, feeling my asshole grip Jack's dick as if my life depended on it.

I then roll to his side and get on all fours, crawling to the center of the bed as their cum leak out.

Jack looks at me sadly and whines, grabbing my paw… so cute! I giggle and kiss him before I purr.

"You need to share, Love!"

I stop on the middle of the bed and lay on my side. I look at the nearest wolf, Benjen, and tap on the bed, right next to me, giving him a cute smile.

He points at himself with a shocked expression and I nod. His tail wags happily as he jumps onto the bed with a happy look on his face.

He lies by my side and I give him a kiss, playing with his warm tongue as I get on top of him.

I straddle his hips and push my pussy against the tip of his big hard cock.

"AWWW!" He spreads my insides and…

"MEW!"

Someone pushes me forward and I lie on Benjen's belly. I look back and see Jon grinning as he thrusts his hips, forcing his cock inside my ass.

"AAAAW!"

He humps me like a wild animal and slides his cock in and out of my ass furiously, using Jack's semen as a lubricant.

Benjen growls as he slowly moves his dick inside my pussy.

"AAAAW! FUCK, I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!" THIS… AAAW… IS SO HOT!

I kiss Benjen, his big doggy tongue laps against mine and I purr madly as Jon smashes my ass furiously.

Fuuuck! He is humping me so fast that…

'AWOOOO' Jon howls and all wolves follow him in it. He slams his knot against my asshole one last time and shivers, mixing his seed with Jack's.

Suddenly he yelps in fear and I look back. Jack grabs his arm and throws him away, forcibly pulling his dick out my ass.

I grin and moan teasingly.

"AAAAW! You're jealous."

He growls, drooling all over my butt, and grabs my hips before tearing my asshole open with his big hard cock and I come again.

"AAAAAW!"

He ravages my ass, his dick twisting and turning my insides as his pulsing knot is washed by the cum leaking out of my anus.

"AAAW!" HAH! He will never look at his fiancé after this… this is so hot!

Suddenly I hear some whimpers and two big dicks in front of my face. Bran and Rickon look at me with cute puppy faces and a pleading look in their eyes.

"AAAAW!" So cute!

Their eyes suddenly meet and they bare their teeth at each other and snarl. Awwww… they are fighting as if I was a piece of meat. I grin and purr.

"You AAW don't have to fight AAAW over me!"

I lick both of their delicious dicks and purr.

"I have plAAAW… plenty of love to give!"

I lick their dicks and they whimper cutely, pressing his cock together as I take them both inside my mouth, playing with their wolfhoods. Benjen starts fucking me more violently than before, growling with his eyes closed.

Jack then nearly pushes his knot inside my asshole and shots another load inside me, painting my insides white with his puppy making cream.

"AWOOO!" AAAAAAAW… are least they are not smoking.

Benjen then suddenly trusts his hips up and shoves his meat knot inside my pussy.

"AAAAW… you idioAAAAAW!" I feel his knot swelling up as his throbbing cock fills my vagina with wolf spunk.

God… he's an idiot… a horny sexy inconsiderate idiot… there's still others waiting to use that pussy.

I shiver as waves of pleasure hit my spine and suddenly my mouth get's filled with hot cream.

Bran and Rickon pant heavily and look at me with cute puppy faces… so cute!

I let go off their dick and swallow their loads. The warm wolf spunk slowly flows down my throat and I grin, licking my lips.

"I love you." Jack says panting before he starts romping my ass again.

"AAAAW!" Oh my fucking God… how much stamina does this guy have?

Robbert knees beside us and looks pleadingly at me and I smile apologetically.

"Aaaw Benjen is AAAW locked… in my pussy Awww… right now!"

His ears lean back and he looks angrily at Benjen before pushing Bran and Rickon out off the way and pressing his dick against my lips.

Haha… I don't know why he is hurrying… this party just started!

.

* * *

.

May 22th 2016

.

* * *

.

Humn… what the…? When did I get buried alive? Oh yeah… the wolves!

I yawn lazily and slowly try to squirm my way out of mountain of wolves. Fuck… this is like… so hot and so annoying at the same time.

Fuck… if I didn't have to work today I would just stay here and sleep… these guys are good for snuggling.

After some struggling I manage to slip away from the big bad wolves and stand up near the bed and… FUCK! Okay… shaky legs… forgot about that.

After making sure that my legs wouldn't give up on me, I take a look at them.

Whoah… I didn't notice that there were so many... but I'm still not anywhere near my high school record… sigh!

Heh... they are so cute… they look like a bunch of huskies napping happily. I giggle and turn to look for my clothes.

They were so easy to convince… maybe I should have been a dog trainer instead of a cop.

I find my shorts and my tee on the edge of the room and by a fucking miracle they are not covered in body fluids.

Okay… now all I have to do is to get the fuck out of here before they wake up and… shiiiiit… my fur is stick… my pussy and asshole are sore… there's something leaking from every hole I have… and I'm smelling like a whore.

SIGH! I hate motel showers.

I turn and enter the room's bathroom and... it is actually nice?! Oh cool… they have those tiny soaps!

I turn on the water and take the LONGEST warm shower I had in months. After scrubbing a lot, my fur shines brightly and looks as beautiful as ever. Actually it looks even better… maybe I found the secret to looking young… wolf cum… hehe!

I dry myself with one of the courtesy towels and put on my clothes. Okay… I'm clean… my clothes are clean… I have my wallet… time to go!

I look sadly at the small soap bars and sigh as I open the bathroom's door. The bad part about wearing shorts is not having enough pockets to fill with cool stuff like this.

I enter the room again and fuck… they're awake.

The wolves are either sitting on the bed or standing up, yawing lazily. I wiggle me whiskers and smile innocently as I stealthily walk to the exit.

Suddenly Jack notices me and wags his tail.

"Good morning Love." Awww, he is so cuuuuu... whatta fuck?!

The others look at me with puppy faces and wagging tails and what follows is a cacophony of 'Good mornings', "Slept well?" and either 'Kat' or 'Love'.

I wiggle my whiskers and force a smile.

"Hey guys!" This is so creepy.

They all talk excitedly and I slowly walk to the exit… slowly…

"Where are you going?" Jack asks cutely.

FUCK!

They all stop talking and look at me attentively with their ears perked up and I laugh nervously.

"Nowhere… I'm going nowhere." FUUUUU…

Jack smiles looking at me with lovingly eyes as he says softly.

"I… I was thinking if you could spend the evening with me today?" Awww… the one night stand wants a date… so cute!

I smile and purr.

"Sorry, I have plans for tonight." Eating a lot of strawberry ice cream, watching a movie marathon and napping during commercials.

He nods happily and says.

"No problem, you can meet my parents tomorrow." Say what?

I look at him confused and wiggle my whiskers.

"You want me to meet your folks?" Oh God… please tell me that this isn't going where I think it is.

Jack looks confused at first and then says.

"Well… I'm the Alpha here, so of course that the first parents that you will be introduced to will be mine."

He then starts wagging his tail and says happily.

"But if you want us to meet your parents first then it's okay. Right guys?"

While they nod and answer him my heart skips a beat. These guys can't be serious... we just had sex… just sex… it's not as if we… oh… my fucking God!

They all look at me with puppy faces identical to the one that Nick gave me after we had our first time.

I gulp and my ears lean back as I ask.

"Humn… you guys love me right?"

"Yes!" Fuck!

"Of course!" Fuck!

"I love you!" Sigh!

I don't even need to hear the rest.

Fuck… you give anal to a virgin and they get like that… all clingy.

I look at the cute puppies and sigh. This is going to hurt me so much… but…

I grin widely and purr happily.

"Awww… I love you guys toooOOOOOOAWOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AWOOOOOOO!" AHA!

While they are occupied I quickly open the door and make my daring exit. I know that I said that I was going to steal him from his fiancé and that I loved them but… I was horny… I say a lot of stuff when I want some action.

As I walk past the reception, the little bunny behind the counter gawks at me with wide eyes, a hanging jaw and droopy ears.

I wiggle my whiskers and clear my throat.

"What?" I didn't miss any spot when I was bathing did I?

She gulps and stutters.

"Y-you… you entered here with… all those wolves last night…"

"Yes."

She gulps and laughs nervously asking.

"You didn't… did you?" Naughty bunny!

I giggle and purr.

"What else was I going to do in a motel room?"

She nods and then look her eyes widen even more, her nose quivering nonstop as she gawks in silence.

Okay… I turn and leave the daydreaming bunny behind.

.

* * *

.

I walk towards the precinct's entrance and… suddenly someone collides with me, giving me a bear hug.

"MEW!" THE FUCK?!

My face is forcibly pressed against a manly chest while whoever is doing it purrs happily.

"SIS!" Oh…

Bro weakens his hug enough for me to be able to breathe and look at him. He looks worriedly at me.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"You smell… bad… really bad!" His fur is all messy too.

He ignores me and says.

"I was worried about you… you didn't answer my calls… I looked everywhere for you." Awwww, so sweet… but that still not gets him off the hook.

I glare at him and say.

"We need to talk Jacob."

His ears lean back and he nods saying bitterly.

"Yeah, you have no idea."

He lets me go and we walk to a nearby bench.

We sit and I look at him as he gives me a cute kitty face. He wiggles his whiskers cutely and says sadly.

"I'm sorry Sis."

"You better be… you're an asshole you know that?" I hiss annoyed.

His ears lean back and I hiss angrily.

"You act like a sissy just because I killed some guys… you're a fucking hypocrite, you killed a lot of people when you were in the army too. And what's the problem that I'm your sister… if anything else, you should be happy… we are even closer now."

He sighs and purrs low.

"I am happy… but… I'm also scared." For fuck's sake!

My tail sways and I glare at him, growling annoyed.

"I can't take it Jacob… I can't stand you acting like a little bitch anymore. You need to stop whining and grow a real pair of balls damn it."

His ears lean back and I sigh. I grab his paws and look him in the eyes, purring softly.

"I love you and you know that... but you need to change the way you act... because if you keep acting like this…"

I press my claws against his paws and purr low.

"Then I'm going to have to beat you like a cheap slut until you change." I will do it because I love him.

Bro gulps and after a while he nods.

"Come here." I purr giving my brother a big hug and bury my muzzle in his chest. He passes his arms around me and we purr. He slowly rubs my belly and I close my eyes, rubbing my face on his chest.

After some time he says.

"There's a reason that I'm scared Sis." SIGH!

It's not as if we just talked about this… FUCK!

I look at him and say sternly.

"Stop acting like a bitch!"

He wiggles his whiskers and retorts.

"Stop acting like a slut!" … … … touché!

Bro sighs and then his ears lean back.

"Sis… did you drink yesterday?"

"Only two martinis." And a LOT of wolf spunk… but he doesn't need to know that.

Bro sighs relieved and relaxes a little. He then purrs low.

"Remember when you said to me that you only had sex with a fox and a bunny… and that I was the only feline that you fucked."

I nod and he closes his eyes, taking a huge breath. He then takes a piece of paper from his pocket and gives it to me. The fuck is this? My results? Katheryn Rider… blah, blah… healthy… blah, blah… pregnant… blah, blah… … … … what?!

Pregnancy test… positive.

I look at Jacob and say dumbly.

"I'm pregnant." I'm going to have a baby!

Bro keeps looking dumbly at me and my ears lean back.

"I'm pregnant." My eyes water up and I purr happily.

"I'M PREGNANT! AHAHAHAHA…" FINALLY!

I hug him and rub my muzzle all over his manly chest. I look at him with tears flowing down my face, my tails twitches and I purr happily.

"We're going to have a baby." Or babies? Do tigers have litters? Fuck it! The more the merrier!

I sniff and then growl, hitting his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You asshole!" I could have known since yesterday.

He rubs his arm and gives me a kitty face saying embarrassed.

"I never managed to get you pregnant before and… now that I'm your brother… your REAL brother I actually managed to do it and…"

He looks scared at me and says nervously.

"What if it has a disability or… three left feet… I've seen in the internet, cousin's couples have all sort of weird kids. But we're siblings… this is like…"

"Shut up." I purr and close my eyes rubbing my chin.

"I know that shit things can happen Bro… but I don't want to think about it."

I look at him and purr happily.

"I want to think about the good things now Bro… like how much I'm going to hug you right now!"

He smiles and hugs me. I giggle and then purr.

"We can't tell anyone yet okay... I wanna make a surprise! Ah and maybe you should take a shower before we start writing those reports." And I should brush my teeth… I drank so much cum that I can get a bitch pregnant with one lick!

.

* * *

.

I grin and take a good look at my teeth in the mirror.

All right! My breath doesn't smell like wolf dick anymore and my fangs are actually clean. Now I all have to do is find Bro and take a nap.

Bitchy tigress enters the locker room and our eyes meet. She instantly glares at me and growls low. FUCK! When did I ever do anything to this bitch?

You know what… fuck it... I don't care!

I walk towards the exit and she walks past me... hissing low.

"Whore!"

OKAY! THAT'S IT!

I turn back at her and growl.

"At least I'm not a MACHO FREAK full of steroids like you!" The fuck is her problem?!

The BITCH in tiger's fur growls angrily, pointing a claw at me.

"Yeah, you're just a LITTLE SLUT! "

Why is this macho tigress annoying me?

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"I don't remember ever doing anything to a FILTHY cock sucking striped WHORE like you. Oh wait! Did that sandwich that I stole from the fridge the other day was yours? I'm sorry… but you shouldn't be eating things like that anyway, unless you want to get even fatter and bulkier. I mean, you look like an overgrown drag queen using a LOT of bad quality makeup… actually… are you even a female? With that jaw line I wouldn't be surprised if you had a dick between those legs... or maybe you had it removed and the doctor shoved it so far up your fucking ass that…"

"SHUT UP!" She growls and her claws fly towards my face.

I jump back to avoid her claws and get on all fours, growling and baring my teeth and claws at her.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"I'm going to find out where this bitch lives, I'm going to cut her fucking throat while she sleeps and I'm going to drink her fucking blood while I eat her insides.

She has a shocked look on her face and keeps staring at her claws. Her ears lean back and she says nervously.

"I… I'm sorry… I." She is sorry? SHE IS SORRY?!

"The fuck is wrong with you? I could be blind… or worse!" If she comes at me again… I don't know if I can outrun her.

The bitchy tigress looks down sadly and says nervously.

"I know, it's just that you…"

"I what?" I hiss glaring at her.

"You stole Sif from me." She says and buries her muzzle in her paws crying.

I stole Sif? But I didn't do anything.

I look confused at her and she sits at a nearby bench, crying her heart out… she looks so sad.

I wiggle my whiskers and against ALL my instincts I walk closer to the tigress that nearly killed me.

I sit on all fours near her, ready to run if she pounces at me. I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"What did you mean by me stealing Sif?"

She sniffs and then hisses bitterly.

"Don't act like you don't know… you already had Savage but you still seduced Sif… and then you rubbed it all over my face." Humn… what?

I wiggle my whiskers and scratch my head.

"I didn't seduce Sif… he is my friend."

"You two nearly mated in front of everyone... and then you gave him a collar… a COLLAR… he couldn't stop talking about it over the phone." She hisses with tears flowing down her face.

OH!

I shake my head and giggle.

"No, no… we were just kissing because of a bet. And I gave him a collar because he is my friend… he is a good wolf."

She looks at me in shock as if I am retarded and after some time, she asks serious.

"Do you understand the things that you do? Do you even understand me right now?"

"What?" Is she crazy? She is not making sense.

She keeps staring at me as I'm part of some freak show and doesn't say anything.

Oooookay… she is a little nuts.

I take some distance from her and purr.

"So… you like Sif?" Either that or she is some kind of stalker.

She nods and says low.

"Ever since we were kids… we even went to the academy together…" She smiles a little but then gives me a sad kitty face.

"… but I never had the courage to confess… and then you came along and ruined everything."

I giggle and purr softly.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" She looks like a big muscle bound kitty!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

"Look, we started on the wrong foot… I'm not trying to steal Sif from you… in fact… I'm going to help you get him." It will be just like in a romance movie.

She looks surprised at me and ask shocked.

"You are?"

I nod and purr happily.

"Yes, and I already have a plan." And it's fucking genial!

"THANK YOU!" She purrs happily, kneeling by my side and hugging me.

So cute! I hug her back and bury my muzzle in her belly. Humn…her fur is so soft. And she is good for snuggling too… with her big muscular arms… and for someone that's so manly, she actually has a soft and delicious ass.  
She breaks the hug and stands up taking a few steps away, looking at me with a kitty face… so cute.  
I giggle and stand up purring.

"Now I only need two things to help you… your name and your phone number."  
I give her my phone and she says unsure.

"Are you sure that you can help me?"

"Don't worry… I discovered that I have a gift dealing with dogs!" Fuck you Cesar Millan… I'm the true dog whisperer.

She looks dumbly at me and then shakes her head, giving me my phone back.

"I'm Victoria Fangmeyer… thanks Katheryn."

I turn ad walk away purring.

"Thank me after you get the knot."

"What is a knot?" Awww, such a naïve kitty!

I walk out of the locker room and see Bro waiting me.

I walk closer to him and he smiles passing his arm around me as I hug him. He licks my head and we purr, walking towards the…

"Did you really manage to get it Hopps?" I hear Bogo asking excited… far too excited.

We make a turn see Bogo and Judy standing in front of each other.

Judy looks at him and her ears drop. She grins and laughs.

"Of course… I just didn't bring it yet because… because I had to move out of my apartment that night and it's stored safely inside a box." Humn… what are they talking about?

Bogo then nearly cries and smiles saying softly.

"I… I don't even know how to thank you." You know what… I don't care… whatever it is… it's not better than the baby that I'm carrying inside me.

I rub my belly happily and Bogo says sniffing.

"You know Hopps… after the nighthowler case… I always thought of you as if you were my daughter…" Awww!

He sniffs loudly and a tear runs down his face as he turns around saying.

"I… I need a moment." He then leaves, sniffing and sobbing… cute!

When he leaves, Judy facepaws and sighs cutely.

I giggle a little and she turns to us.

"Hi Judy!"

"Hey little bunny!"

She scoffs and asks annoyed.

"And what are you two so happy about?"

I giggle and purr.

"We did a DNA test… and it turns out that we ARE brother and sister... crazy huh?!" Now when we snuggle it will be even hotter!

She looks at me and then she looks at Jacob.

"Bleeergh!" Awwww, she is cute even when she is throwing up.

Bro then let go of me and steps toward her asking worriedly.

"Judy! Do you need help?" Yeah… DUH!

Judy waves her paw dismissively and turns, running away and leaving a trail of puke on the floor… cute… and disgusting.

"Well, I guess that she's okay!" I purr hugging him again.

.

* * *

.

Bro sighs and purrs happily.

"Finally!"

I pick up his report and giggle.

"What did you think about your first time writing an official police report?"

I grin and he rolls his eyes, playfully pushing me away.

I giggle and purr happily.

"I'm going to take these to Bogo, then we can…"

I stop and my ears lean back as I look at the bunny standing in front of me.

Jack's nose twitches and he looks cutely at me… with his big cyan blue eyes.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Jack…

I wiggle my whiskers and say sadly.

"Hey Cutie."

Jack smiles and scratches his neck. He then hesitates a little and says.

"I wanted to talk." He already moved on.

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"It's okay Jack. You don't need to explain anything." If he is happier with… whoever that WHORE was… it's fine.

I take a deep breath and purr.

"I'm happy that you found someone else and I hope that you two are hap…"

"NO!" Jack looks nervously at me and says.

"Sweetheart I… I don't want anyone else." But… but…

"But I heard a female calling your name and moaning and I thought…"

"That isn't what you're thinking." WHAT?!

Jack's ears drop down and he coughs awkwardly. What is he talking about?

Jack then says.

"I was drinking with Ruby and Carmine and… one thing led to the other and… well..." Oh my fucking God!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"You fucked Ruby?" That's... that's...

"And Carmine." He added.

THAT'S SO HOT!

Jack then breathes quickly and says nervously.

"But that was just because we all love you Kat. We were sad that you were gone and… I think that I'm in love with them too." Awww!

I kneel in front of him and his nose twitches cutely.

"I love you Kat, I will always do… but when I saw them like that… Ruby wasn't even eating well and…"

I pick him up and kiss him purring as my tail twitches happily. God… I missed him.

I then break the kiss and look at him while I caress the soft fur on his head.

He looks at me with his big cyan blue eyes and I smile, purring happily.

"I told you that they were good foxes... I knew that you would like them." Now I can have the twins in our bed!

He looks surprised at me and then smiles. He caresses my neck and says softly.

"That was when I realized what you meant Sweetheart."

He glances at Bro and stops for a second, before sighing and saying.

"I still don't like that you're his brother and that you two… sigh…"

He looks at me smiles and smiles warmly.

"But I think that we can get used to it… for you." AWWWWW!

I lick his lips and kiss him closing my eyes as tears start flowing. Jacob then kneels beside me and looks at Jack.

He then purrs.

"If you do anything bad to my sister… I will kill you." Awww!

Jack looks at him and chuckles.

"The same for you." Awww!

I hug them both and purr.

"You two will be friends in no time."

"YOU SPINELESS FUCK!" Judy shouts furiously.

We turn and see Judy marching towards us.

She glares viciously at Jack and spits out like poison.

"You traitorous bastard… you should be thinking of a way to break up these two abominations."

"Hey! Watch your fucking tone." I growl.

Judy rolls her eyes and scoffs annoyed.

"Oh, I hurt the incestuous pervert's feelings."

Jacob glares at her and growls.

"Look… it's none of your business what…"

"It IS my business… it is EVERYONE'S business!" She says like an annoying kid.

Judy then points angrily at us.

"This is an affront to nature… it needs to stop…." WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?

Jack glares at her and interrupts her rant.

"Shut up Hopps." Yeah!

"Did you know that they are biological siblings? Because fuck it, apparently it was not bad enough when they were just adopted."

Jack stops for a second and then looks hocked at me and Jacob. Then he takes a huge breath and scowl looking at Judy.

"So what?" YEAH… so what? We love each other.

Judy grasps her ears and groans.

I stop hugging them and put Jack onto the ground. I then point a claw at her and growl.

"Look Judy, you're my friend so… just go fuck yourself."

She stomps the ground and opens her mouth to retort at the same time that… the fuck? A small dart hit her neck.

Jack looks proudly at his pistol and smiles cutely.

Judy points at him and her eyes slowly close.

"You… fuck…" She falls on the floor like a rock… so cute.

Jack spins his pistol on his finger and holsters it, before winking at me.

"Problem solved Sweetheart." I love this fucking bunny.

Jacob chuckles and playfully nudges me.

"I think that you were right Sis… I like him already!"

.

* * *

.

I enter Jack's apart...NO! I enter OUR apartment feeling a little guilty for having left Judy lying there on the floor.

Ruby then runs in our direction and shouts happily.

"KAT!"

"PRECIOUS!" I purr back.

She pounces onto me and I hug her, purring madly.

She smells so good.

"KAT!" Carmine shouts mid air.

I grab him and hug him too.

"I've missed you two so much."

Ruby sniffs and gives me a puppy face.

"I love you Kat." Awww!

"I love you too Pre…" She kisses me and shuts me up.

Her warm tongue invades my mouth as her violet scent enters my nostrils. My paw runs along her back, ruffling her soft fur and I purr.

We break the kiss and she says.

"Ever since the day that you saved us… I love you." She's so cute.

I look into her big bright yellow eyes.

"I love you too Precious."

Jacob puts our bags down and purrs.

"Cute." Yeah it is!

Jack nudges my leg and says.

"There's a movie marathon after the news today Sweetheart."

Carmines smiles and says cutely.

"I thought that you would like that to be our first memory as a family." Awww.

I giggle and nod.

"I would love it!"

I put them down and start taking my clothes off, Bro and Jack following me right after.

After getting undressed we all snuggle together on the couch, looking like a big fucking pile of fur.

I rest my head on Bro's shoulder and purr satisfied. This is what I needed all along. I purr and lick Jack's head... I can't wait to tell him that he's going to be a father... I just need to find the right timing.

Jack turns the tv on and we see a cute snow leopardess saying.

"… more information with Boi Cha, our reporter in the location."

The scene cuts to a wedding and a jaguar in a suit, holding a microphone, smiles to the camera.

He then wiggles his whiskers and purrs.

"The wedding day… a day in which a couple celebrates their love." I hope that his ends quickly.

Boi Cha walks to the side and continues.

"Couples like Miguel and Rebeca, that just married a few minutes ago."

He stops near a cute couple of jaguars and puts the microphone in their muzzles as he asks.

"How do you feel knowing that you two will spend the rest of your life together?" That's a long ass time.

Miguel opens his mouth to answer but Boi Cha suddenly pulls the microphone back purring.

"But not everyone is so lucky." What about his question?

I, Miguel and Rebeca look confused at him as he turns around and walks away.

"Some mammals see their marriage end before it even starts."

He soon leaves the wedding hall and walks in a big hallway.

"Mammals just like Arya Snowden."

He opens a door and enters another wedding hall, where all hell is breaking loose.

Wolves in fine suits and dresses are barking, snarling and growling at each other as several security guards and some police officers try to form a line, separating the two groups.

The walls, floor and most of the angry wolves and cops are painted red by the pieces of what once might've been a gigantic strawberry cake.

I groan annoyed and hiss.

"Such a fucking waste." I'm hungry.

"I can make a cake for you Kat." Carmine says cutely.

I giggle and lick his head.

"Thanks sweetie."

Boi Cha walks past the security and purrs.

"After her fiancé broke off their engagement in the last minute, the wedding turned from a celebration to a brawl."

He approaches a bunch of crying female wolves and stops near the one that looks like the bride.

His smile grows even more and he asks her.

"Arya, can you tell us how you feel…"

The bride then growls furiously with tears flowing down her muzzle.

"HE'S A TAILHOLE! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME… WITH SOME WHORE!" Whoah... what a bitch! The guy dodged a bullet on this one.

She wipes her tears and growls again.

"HE WENT ON ABOUT HOW HE FOUND HIS TRUE LOVE… THAT BASTARD… I… loved him!" It's your fault that you didn't take care of you man!

Boi Cha chuckles ad turns around, leaving the crying wolf behind.

"I think that she is not having a howling good time folks." He is way too happy about all of this.

He walks past the security line again and purrs.

"Now let's hear the other side of the story."

Weird… I know some of these wolves… they are the… oh no!

Boi Cha then stops a very familiar wolf and asks.

"Jack what do you have to say about this situation?" It's not my fault.

Jack, the black wolf, stands up with a cute puppy face and says.

"I tried to do it for her but… couldn't marry her… I can't marry someone that I don't love." It's not my fault.

Boi Cha nods and wiggles his whiskers.

"I heard that your heart was stolen by a mysterious female, is it true?" NO! It's not my fault… I was just horny.

"Yes!" Jack answers nodding happily.

The jaguar chuckles and purrs.

"Before we go… do you have anything to say to her?" NO!

Jack looks at the camera with the saddest puppy face ever and whines pleadingly.

"I love you Katheryn… please come back to us." For fuck's sake… I WAS JUST HORNY!

The other wolves that I had sex with start grouping around her with puppy faces.

"Please Kat, we love you!" You love my ass you fucking pervert.

"We will find you my love!" Oh fuck!

"We need you." You need to get lost.

I feel a chill running down my spine and hold my breath. I can feel their eyes on me.

Jack, Jacob, Ruby and Carmine look accusingly at me in silence.

I wiggle my whiskers and give them my best kitty face as I ask.

"What's wrong?" I'm fucked!

They look suspiciously at me for a while. Then they either shrug or sigh before turning back to the tv.

Jack rubs his head on my neck and I purr happily. He then sighs and answers me.

"Nothing Sweetheart." Phew!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Congratulations for your wedding Miguel, you're on the collar now!**


	37. TONIGHT on ZMZ!

May 22th 2016

.

* * *

.

What the… fuck?! That fucking jerk shot me! That tailhole! I will tell the Chief about it and he will pay.

I slowly open my eyes, feeling my body heavy and sore. I'm still at the precinct and... Nick?!

I'm sitting in a chair with Nick… he's curled up in a ball by my side, snoring happily… he's asleep. Did they shoot him too?

I take a huge breath and say low.

"Nick!" I'm still sleepy… I want to go home. I can talk with the Chief tomorrow

He doesn't listen to me and I sigh heavily. With some difficulty I force my arm to move and I nudge his head with my paw.

"Nick… Nick." I really need to go home.

He yawns and stretches himself before clicking his tongue. He scratches his back and looks lazily at me, with a big smile on his muzzle.

"Hey Carrots… wanna go home?" He then yaws again and picks up his phone.

What?! He's not going to say anything about the state he found me in?

He jumps out of the chair and stares at me before teasing.

"Hey Carrots, is your brain still asleep?" Dumb fox!

I shake my head to wake myself a little more and then I look confused at him.

"Nick… why were you sleeping?" Why didn't he help me wake up?

He raises an eyebrow and looks confused at me, chuckling before he asks.

"My partner was sleeping during work hours… I couldn't let you break the rules by alone, could I?" Awww.

He grins and I giggle tiredly.

"Thanks partner…" I look at him and ask low.

"Can you help me walk… I'm still feeling a little… sleepy." I'm going to tell Bogo about what happened today… but Nick doesn't need to worry about me

Nick looks confused at first but then grins smugly. He chuckles and teases.

"Oh my … Carrots… I didn't think that you would be so bold, I'm a predator's fox you know." What is he… oh… DUMB FOX!

My nose twitches and my ears heat up a little bit.

"It's not because of that you pervert."

He chuckles and shakes his head as he walks near me. Nick passes his big and strong fox's arm around my torso and helps me getting off the chair.

I stand on the ground and hug his big furry belly while he supports me. Nick chuckles and says happily.

"Let's go home Carrots." Yeah!

.

* * *

.

I sit on the couch and sigh happily, feeling my body relax. I love a good warm shower after a stressful day.

Nick sits happily by my side and turns on the tv, with a cute smile on his face. If he wasn't around I would have some fun with my toy… but there's still some stuff that I can do to make my night better.

I get closer to him and wrap his tail around me, snuggling against his chest. He glances at me and chuckles. He's so soft!

I yawn and ask curiously.

"What are you watching?" This is so much better than when I used to live alone.

Nick's tail wags a little and he says happily.

"The news, they are talking about marriages." Oh!

Nick smiles and his eyes shine a little. I look at the tv and see Boi Cha interviewing two other jaguars.

My nose twitches a little and I tease.

"I didn't think that you would be into this kind of stuff Slick."

He rolls his eyes and retorts.

"Well Carrots… I want to get married one day... have my own children." Oh…

My ears drop and I nod. Of course that he would want to marry someone that can give him kits… it's only… WAIT!

"But you wanted to marry Kat right? You can't get her pregnant!"

He chuckles and answers smugly.

"Kitten and I could have adopted... I'm sure that she would love it." I wouldn't trust Kat around someone else's kid.

He smiles and says bitterly.

"She would've been a wonderful mother." HAH! Wait… he is serious… oh poor Nick… I need to get you checked.

He sniffs a little and then chuckles, saying embarrassedly.

"Well… I'm going to hit the shower."

"But…" I start but soon shut the fuck up when he looks curiously at me.

I smile and say.

"Nothing!" I can't say that I want to snuggle with him.

He shrugs and walks away. As soon as he enters the bathroom I sigh and turn back to the tv and the happy married WHAT THE FUCK?!

Boi Cha, who seems to happy for someone that is in the middle of… of… I don't know what the fuck happened during that wedding… but it can't be anything good.

He stops near a female wolf that's crying sadly near some bridesmaids. He grins even more as he asks the devastated bride a question.

"Arya, can you tell us how you feel…" She's obviously very sad.

The bride then growls furiously with tears flowing down her muzzle.

"HE'S A TAILHOLE! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME… WITH SOME WHORE!"

Gasp! That's horrible! My ears lean down and my nose twitches sadly. I can't believe that someone would cheat on his own bride…just before their wedding… that's monstrous.

She wipes her tears and growls again.

"HE WENT ON ABOUT HOW HE FOUND HIS TRUE LOVE… THAT BASTARD… I… loved him!" I… I'm not feeling well… I'm not going to cry… I'm not!

Boi Cha chuckles ad turns around, leaving the poor crying wolf bride behind.

"I think that she is not having a howling good time folks." You're a jerk… how can you be so insensible?

"Now let's hear the other side of the story."

My ears perk up and I nod angrily. Let's see what the bastard has to say for himself.

Boi Cha then stops near a black wolf and asks.

"Jack what do you have to say about this situation?" What a surprise… the guy is a tailhole and his name is Jack.

Jack, the black wolf, stands up with a sad look on his stupid face and says.

"I tried to do it for her but… couldn't marry her… I can't marry someone that I don't love." That… that is right but it doesn't make the fact that he cheated on her any better.

Boi Cha smiles and wiggles his whiskers.

"I heard that your heart was stolen by a mysterious female, is it true?"

More like a mysterious whore. Hehe… if I didn't know better I would say that it's Kat.

"Yes!" Jack answers nodding happily.

Only a monster would be happy about something like this.

Boi Cha chuckles purring.

"Before we go… do you have anything to say to her?" Sigh… why is he giving this cheating tailhole so much attention, he's scum.

Jack looks at the camera and whines pleadingly.

"I love you Katheryn… please come back to us."

My ears drop and my nose twitches. That's… that's a coincidence right? I know that she's a slut but… she can't be everywhere… fucking everyone… all the time.

But it makes so much sense… she is the only whore who would destroy a marriage like this… oh no.

She broke him just like she broke Nick… she destroyed his life and… that SLUT! I can't believe that… that Kat… no… no… no! It's not as if Kat is some sort of entity… destroying lives left and right. "Hahahahaha…" I need to stop being silly, she wouldn't be able to… I mean… it's impossible. She's slutty and all but… but… who am I kidding? It is her… it can onlt be her.

Poor wolf, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself…

The other wolves that were standing around him start grouping with sad faces, whining.

"Please Kat, we love you!" What? We? But wasn't it just… what?

"We will find you my love!" Wait a second…

I start breathing heavily and feel my body heating up.

Did she… and all this big, manly, strong wolves had…? NO! It's… impossible.

"We need you." He's so big… I bet that he pinned her down with his claws and ravaged her good…OH FUCK!

I turn off the tv and take a few deep breathes to calm myself. I need to stop thinking about this kind of things.

I… I need to rest. I'm going to talk with Kat tomorrow and… I… I'm going to make sure that everyone… that Nick… knows how much of a whore she is.

.

* * *

.

May 23th 2016

.

* * *

.

I yawn and turn off my alarm as I turn to hug Nick again… hug Nick… where the fuck is he?

I open my eyes and see the stupid fox snoring happily on the other side of the bed… hugging that stupid tiger sex doll.

That… fucking… no… it's fine… if he prefers some fake piece of shit instead of his best friend, it's his problem.

I stand up and glare at him.

"Wake up Nick. It's time to go." Dumb fox!

He keeps hugging his toy and doesn't wake up… SIGH! I kick him, pushing him and his fuck toy out of the bed.

"Yip!" He falls on top of the fake tigress and looks around scared for a moment before sighing relaxed.

He yawns loudly and rubs his eyes before looking at me with a sleepy smirk on his face.

"Morning Carrots." This bastard.

"Morning Carrots? You sleep with that thing next to me and that's what you got to say for yourself?"

He looks at the tigress and then back to me with a sly grin as he teases.

"Maybe." AARGH!

I turn around and grab my uniform. While I walk to the bathroom I hear Nick teasing behind me.

"Aww, c'mon Carrots! Kittwo likes you!" Idiot!

.

* * *

.

We enter the precinct and I say.

"I'm going to talk with the Chief."

Nick nods and points to a nearby chair.

"I'll be waiting."

He turns around and I sigh. I should be mad at him… but he made such a tasty breakfast for me. He even made a smiling face with carrot pieces.

I shake my head and keep walking to Bogo's office. I have a bunny that needs to be put down a notch.

I stop in front of Bogo's office and knock at the door. As soon as he gives the permission, I enter and sit on the chair in front of him.

Chief glances at me and asks.

"What is it Hopps?"

I clear my throat and say serious.

"Chief, I'm here to report a transgression." I'm going to enjoy this more than I should.

Chief looks at me and furrows his eyebrows.

"What happened?"

I smile and answer.

"Yesterday Jack shot me inside the precinct." This is for everything you done to me Jack.

"WHAT?!" He asks shocked and then adds.

"That's a very serious accusation Hopps… are you sure that it wasn't an accident?"

"YES!" I point at my neck and say.

"He shot me right here… with pinpoint accuracy… he knew what he was doing Chief." I got you now Jack.

Bogo grabs a laptop with an angry expression on his face and starts typing as he asks.

"Where did it happen?"

I grin and say.

"Near Kat's desk."

He puts his earplugs on and I can see by the reflection on his glasses that he is speeding up the video. He finally gets to the part where Jack shot me and then looks attentively at it.

I cross my arms with a victorious smile in my face as his expression goes to shock from rage and then to shock again. Jack is going to get it this time.

He then closes his laptop and takes his earplugs off before facehooving. He sighs loudly and then says.

"I will have a talk with Savage and he will be penalized." YES!

I grin even more and say happily.

"Thanks Chief." FINALLY!

I prepare to jump off the chair but then hear.

"Wait Hopps."

I stop and my ears drop. Chief is glaring at me very VERY mad.

I sit back and my nose twitches a little as I ask.

"Humn… what?"

He snort annoyed and then leans forward as he says sternly.

"Normally I would fire or suspend Savage for what he did… but you want to know why I didn't?" I don't want to get him fired… that's a little too much.

My nose twitches and I shrug weakly. He sighs and says sternly.

"The reason that I'm going to be a bit more lenient with him is because you provoked them Hopps." NO!

My ears perk up and I stand on the chair, glaring at him. My nose twitches and I say.

"I didn't provoke them."

Bogo scoffs and taps angrily at his laptop.

"I saw it Hopps… you can't go around accusing mammals of those disgusting things Hopps."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S MY FAULT?!" I can't believe it.

Bogo nods and sighs.

"You're lucky that Savage was the one stopping you and not one of the Riders. They could have gone to Mammal Resources for what you said."

I stop my foot against the chair and defend myself.

"But it's all true… I'm not lying." You need to be blind not to see it.

Bogo takes a deep breath and says calmly.

"Hopps… you and the Riders…"

"Ask her!" I interrupt him crossing my arms.

He looks confused at me and I giggle.

I look happily at him and dare.

"Go ahead… call Kat right now and ask her if she and Jacob have sex. I bet that she won't even try to deny it."

Bogo's jaw drops and he look at me with wide yes.

"I'm not going to ask her that!" Coward!

"I will do it for you then." I say, grabbing my phone and calling Kat's contact.

He looks shocked at me and asks.

"Hopps… what are you doing?!" I'm going to show you the truth!

I shush him and the phone rings a few times before Kat answers the call. Bogo gives me a stern look and mouths a 'no'. I grin and answer Kat.

"Hey Kat!"

"Hi Judy! Can we talk later? I'm doing my grocery list." Semen, semen and more semen… there… I did it for you!

I clear my throat and say.

"I just wanted to ask…"

She then purrs.

"Like… I'm really busy right now… and I'm almost finishing." SIGH!

"You and Jacob are still fucking each other?" I ask quickly!

Bogo grabs his horns and freezes, staring at me in shock.

Kat then asks confused.

"And you're asking this because…?" Don't tell me that she is going to act all shy now… she was rubbing it into my face the other day.

I close my eyes and sigh. I just need a 'yes'… it's not as if I'm asking for pic…

My ears perk up and I say.

"Do you have any pictures of you two doing it… if not then you could take a few… one that shows your faces while he mounts you?" That would be the ultimate proof!

Kat stays silent for a while and then…

"AHAHAHAHA…" She and Jack start laughing… wait… Jack?!

"Hey Bro! Did you hear it? The voyeur wants some fapping material!" I… fapping… what the fuck is that? And material? WAIT!

My nose twitches and I say nervously.

"That's not why I mea…" Fucking cheese and crackers.

"Do you want a close in of Bro's dick? I'm sure that he wouldn't mind, right Bro?"

I… I… I end the call and breathe quickly trying to calm myself. This didn't go as planned.

Bogo stares at me in shock and doesn't even blink.

I gulp and laugh nervously saying.

"That wasn't a very good idea." I could have worded that better.

He just stares at me and I jump off the chair, slowly backing away from him.

"I'm… going to the bathroom… see you at role call Chief."

.

* * *

.

After spending some time at the locker's room to calm myself I walk back to get Nick and go to the bullpen.

He's sitting at the same chair, typing on his phone.

I clear my throat and ask.

"What are you doing Nick?"

He puts his phone away and sighs as he jumps out off the chair.

"I was talking to my Mom." Oh.

"How is she doing?" I never met his mother… he barely talks about her.

He shrugs and puts his paws in his pockets.

"She said that she is using her maiden name again… 'Wilde' brought back too many memories."

Oh… my ears drop a little and I drop the subject. Nick doesn't look like he wants to talk about it.

We enter the bullpen and sit on our chair.

I look quickly at the other officers and suddenly my eyes stop on the trio. Jack is sitting on Kat's lap while Kat sit's on Jacob's lap… that's so wrong.

Jacob then looks up and when he spots me his ears lean back and he averts his gaze with a shy look on his muzzle. Oh crackers… he doesn't think that I… would want… oh no!

Jack then sees me and grins evilly. He nudges Kat and points at me.

I turn my back on them and hide at the safety of my chair, my heart beating fast inside my chest.

Role call will be weird… well… weirder from now on.

"What's wrong Carrots?" Nick asked giving me a curious look.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Just… nothing, it's nothing." If I tell him what I did he will freak out.

He furrows his eyebrows and smirks teasingly but just as he is about to open his mouth, Bogo enters the bullpen.

Chief doesn't say his usual 'Shut up' today while the other officers bang their tables. He just stops behind the podium and clears his throat.

He grabs a folder and clears his throat.

"Wilde, Hopps."

He gives us the folder without looking at us.

Nick and I leave the room and he asks teasingly.

"Hey Carrots… What happened between you and Buffalo Butt?" Sigh.

I give him a pleading look and my nose twitches.

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay…" He says dissatisfied and then asks.

"What's our assignment anyway?"

Yeah… let's drop the subject and do something normal for once.

I smile and open the case file.

"No!" NO!

My ears fall and I feel a bottomless pit where my stomach is.

Jack Baskerville and another nine wolves are looking for their loved female… SIGH… that disappeared mysteriously… SIGH… in front of them, one day ago. They appear to be psychologically damaged, OBVIOUSLY, and are requiring the ZPD's help in this endeavor. We are to help and minimize the media's involvement with all this… to make sure that it doesn't get turned into a scandal… SIGH!

Why are they even looking for her? She's a whore! And HOW are we supposed not to turn this into some kind of scandal?! Kat destroyed a FUCKING MARRIAGE!

Nick looks curiously at the case file and then asks confused.

"Is the whole wolf pack after the same female?" What?!

Strange… it says that they do. I shake my head and sigh.

"It must be a typo."

Nick nods and then says.

"They are waiting us at the break room… let's go! I want to finish this quickly." Me too… I'm getting tired of dealing with Kat's problems.

We walk in the direction of the break room and he asks slyly.

"Wanna talk with them real quick and then grab some coffee?"

I giggle and nod.

"Sure, we already know Kat is the whore he is looking for anyway."

Nick stops and looks hurt at me, his ears flicking a little. He then complains.

"Kitten would never even look at a crazy wolf… and she is not a whore."

"Yeah right… and the sun is not bright." I giggle but he keeps glaring at me.

My smile disappears and my ears drop. Nick scoffs annoyed and walks in front of me, his fur standing on its end.

I gulp and walk after him.

"C'mon Nick… you're still defending her after everything that she did and still does?"

He crosses his arms and looks annoyed at me.

"It's not of your business Carrots."

WELL… humn… actually some of it isn't but…

I cross my arms and glare at him too.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she is acting like a whore… she destroyed this guy's marriage Nick… it appeared on tv and it was horrible."

He groans and says angrily.

"And why are you assuming that it was her that did it?"

"Because they even said her name Nick… he said that he was looking for a Katheryn and that…"

Nick glares at me and turns his gaze away, as he ignores me.

He… he is such a stubborn JERK! You know what… I'm going to show him… I'm going to show EVERYONE how big of a slut she is!

I walk faster than him and grab his arm, pulling him to the break room. Nick yips and complains.

"Carrots! Stop!"

I glare at him and say sternly.

"Shut up… I'm going to show you how wrong you are." Dumb fox!

He stutters a little and then his ears lean back as he avoids his gaze whining like a kit.

"Carrots… I'm still mad at you."

That's okay, because soon enough you will see that I am right!

We stop in front of the break room's door. I knock on the door and open it.

Inside there are nine wolves, sitting sadly in the armchairs, all with sad faces and ears leaning back. Their clothes are all messy and their fur is disheveled… they look like they haven't slept yesterday.

They look at us with puppy like eyes and I nearly let an 'Aww' escape my mouth. Kat is a heartless witch… look at how sad they are because of her.

I drag Nick until we are in front of all the wolves. There're seven gray wolves, one white and the black wolf that appeared on tv, Jack Baskerville.

They look pleadingly at us and one of the gray wolves asks low.

"Are you going to help us officers?" Awww!

My ears drop and my heart gets heavy. I will make Kat pay for what she did.

Nick shakes his arm away and gives me the stink eye… kit.

I clear my throat and say.

"Yes. I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner Officer Wilde."

Nick nods and asks.

"Can you explain to us exactly why are you here? We read the case file but it's… weird." It's rare to see Nick talking seriously… I guess that he really wants to defend Kat's honor… to bad that there's nothing there to defend.

I look at Jack, the black wolf and say.

"We understand that you're after the female that ruined your wedding right?" I'm going to show it to you Nick.

The wolves look horrified at me. Jack's jaw trembles a little and he says shocked.

"Kat didn't ruin my wedding." AHA!

Nick's mouth opens a little and he looks fearfully at me. I give him a smug grin and he scoffs looking away again.

KAT! I knew it! She… wait… she didn't?

I giggle and ask.

"What do you mean? It's because of this Kat that you didn't marry right?" It doesn't make sense.

"I didn't marry because I love Kat." He answers with a crazy look on his face.

Poor wolf… he has the same crazy look that… oh no… he has the same crazy look that Nick has when he is talking about Kat.

Nick scoffs and asks annoyed.

"Okay… and what can you tell us about Kat?"

All the wolves ears perk up and they start talking all at once.

"Her name is Katheryn!" It's our Kat… it can only be her.

"She's an angel!" HAH! No.

"She's…"

I take a deep breath and shout.

"SHUT UP!"

They stop and look at me with their ears leaning back. I sigh and say.

"Talk one at a time, please."

The wolves look and nod at each other. Jack then turns to us again.

He smiles and says.

"Her name is Katheryn Rider and she's the sweetest tigress we ever met."

Nick's jaw hangs and his ears lean back as he looks shocked at me. I simply roll my eyes. This is not a surprise to me… the only reason that I'm letting it drag on is to make it even better when I unmask her.

Nick starts breathing heavily and I just ask teasingly.

"Can you tell us more about how you met her and what happened between the two of you?"

He nods cutely and I cross my arms. This is going to be good.

His tail wags a little and he starts.

"Me and the boys were on the bar, having a few drinks to celebrate my wedding… and that was when I met her." His tail wags even more and he continues.

"She asked my help to pick a drink… she said that she was alone at the bar so I invited her to party with us." I'm pretty sure that she must have invited herself.

He looks shyly at me and asks.

"Do I really need to tell you this part?"

I nod happily.

"Yes!" I need to make sure that Nick doesn't have any arguments to protect her ever again.

Jack fidgets with his claws a little and says embarrassed.

"We had some fun in the bar and… later she said that maybe we could…"

His ears lean back and he finishes flustered.

"…go to a motel… to have some fun."

Hah… I knew it.

I giggle and cross my arms stating.

"And then the two of you spend the whole night there." Since it is Kat, they must have.

He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his neck. What's the problem? The other wolves also start coughing or averting their gazes.

A white wolf looks shyly at me and says low.

"Humn… actually… the nine of us spent the night with her there." WHAT?!

I gasp shocked and cover my mouth.

"You slept while they were… mating, just beside you." That's sick!

"No, no, no!" The wolves all say together.

"We… we… all made love with her."

Ah… what… what did he say?

"I'm sorry… I didn't hear you."

The gray wolf looks down shyly and says.

"All of us made love with her."

Ah…

He said… all of them.

I thought that they were just witnesses but… they actually had sex with her too.

One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… yup... nine wolves.

... ... ...

"THAT SLUT!" I… I can't believe that she… NINE WOLVES! She fucking FUCKED nine fucking WOLVES!

HOW did she even...? HOW… how can she walk after all that?!

The wolves growl at me and one barks.

"She is not a slut." Of course she IS!

I glare at the fucker and… and… oh sweet merciful carrot.

ALL of them have the same look that Nick has when he talks about her.

I cover my mouth and gasp. They are lost… she… she got them too.

That… vile seductress… that evil succubus!

I hear a sad whine and look to my side… oh no.

Nick's ears are leaning back so much that they nearly fused with the back of his head. He's staring down sadly at his paws, his shoulders and tail hanging low.

Nick… I'm sorry Nick… I didn't think... I'm going to give that SLUT a piece of my mind.

I turn away and run out of the room.

"Wait… OFFICER!" NO! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON LONG ENOUGH!

I stop for a second and order.

"Wait for me at the reception desk!" I then run again

I'm not going to let Kat roam free anymore. She is not going to keep destroying males… not on my watch.

I open the bullpen's door and walk inside.

Bogo stops what he was doing and looks annoyed at me.

"Hopps, what are you doing here?"

I jump on top of the first table and look at the officers present. Snarlov, Fangmeyer, Francine, Jackson, Jacob, Kat and Jack… all gawking at me confused.

"HOPPS! What are you doing here?" Bogo asks.

My ears perk up and I answer him.

"Chief! I spoke with the wolves."

He furrows his eyebrows and snorts.

"So what?"

I glare at him and then say aloud.

"The wolves said to me the name and species of the female that seduced Jack Baskerville, Chief. And it's one of us."

His mouth opens a little and looks shocked at me.

I turn back and see Kat looking at me with big wide eyes and ears leaning back as she wiggles her whiskers cutely… I won't fall for it… witch!

I grin and point at her.

"Kat is the one that seduced the wolf. She is the one that destroyed his marriage."

Kat cowers and her eyes widen even more as the other officers gasp and look shocked at her.

Jack's ears drop and he looks at Kat, his nose twitching rapidly. Yeah Jack, that's what you get for choosing the slut!

Jacob looks at her and then shrugs… of course that the incestuous monster wouldn't ca… actually… why doesn't he care? He's not looking even remotely surprised that she cheated on him.

Bogo stops beside me and clears his throat before saying embarrassed.

"Humn… if that's true… humn… Rider… this…"

Kat wiggles her whiskers and then says serious.

"What I do in my private life is my business." But when you destroy others people's lives it IS our business Kat.

All officers gasp again. Snarlov's ears lean back even more and he gives Kat a very sad look. Poor guy… but at least she didn't break him.

I look at Bogo and say.

"I'm not finished yet Chief."

He looks at and I say.

"Can you follow me to the reception desk please?"

He thinks in silence for a second and then nods, following me out of the room.

We leave the bullpen and walk in the direction of the nine wolves. We stop near one of them and he looks at me excitedly, saying happily.

"Officer! We caught her scent! She is close!" Oh yeah… the slut is really close... you can probably smell the semen from here!

I giggle and turn around. Every officer, except Kat, has already left the bullpen and is standing near us. Jacob and Jack are looking suspiciously at the wolves.

Bogo glares at me and I grin. I clear my throat and ask.

"Hey Chief… do you remember when I said that Kat was an insatiable WHORE and you didn't believe me?"

Everyone gasps like idiots and Bogo looks shocked at me. I grin even more and say aloud.

"No? It's okay… then just answer me this… what do Katheryn and a cave have in common?"

He just stares dumbly at me and I answer.

"Both are big fucking holes that already had an entire wolf pack inside them. Kat had an ENTIRE wolf pack inside her. Kat fucked ALL of these wolves! She is a SLUT that FUCKED an ENTIRE WOLF PACK! Do you GET IT now Chief? Or do I have to DRAW Kat FUCKING all these wolves to you? Do I Chief?" If he had listened to me... this wouldn't be happening.

Bogo's tough guy façade falls and he stares at the wolf pack in front of him with wide eyes. This feels… feels as if I had taken a weight out of my shoulders.

Jack's jaw drops and he looks wide eyed at the wolves. His ears and shoulders hanging low.

Jacob looks… uninterested?! He looks briefly at each of the wolves and shrugs before picking up his phone.

Everyone stays silent and keeps staring at me. I look at the bullpen's door and giggle. She's still hiding inside!

"KAT! COME OVER HERE!" You're not escaping!

Everyone, but Jacob, turns to look at the door.

Slowly Kat's head appears from behind the door and she looks at us wiggling her whiskers like a slut!

"KAT!" The wolves start wagging their tails with puppy like smiles on their muzzles.

She slowly comes out from inside the bullpen and walks near us, swaying her hips like the whore she is.

She stops near Jack and Jacob and keeps silent as if nothing had happened. Jack stares at her with a hurt look but Jacob glances at her and gets back at his phone… is he SERIOUSLY not giving a shit about his sister fucking NINE wolves?!

The wolves approach her with puppy like faces and she smiles, purring happily.

"Hi guys!" Hi guys? HI GUYS?! SHE… ARGH!

The wolves stop in front of her and keep sniffing, with their ears perked up.

Jack, the black wolf, then steps forward.

"Kat I… I thought that I wasn't going to see you anymore." He looks sadly at her and whines.

"You… you abandoned us." Yes, because she's a heartless female.

Kat's ears lean back and she looks cutely at him. She shakes her head and purrs softly.

"Aww Jack… you know that I would never do that to yooOOOOOOOAWOOOOO!" What the?!

She starts howling and Wolf Jack's eyes widen.

"NO! Not agaaaAAAWOOOOOOOO!" I don't get it!

"AWOOOOOOO!"

As soon as the other wolves start howling, Kat gets on all fours and begins a mad sprint but suddenly three wolves appear in front of her. She stops and looks shocked at them.

"How…?!" She asks, her ears leaning back as she slowly returns to where she was just a second ago.

The three wolves don't answer and instead keep a watchful eye at her. Kat keeps staring at them and then curses.

"Fucking earplugs!"

Wait... she was really trying to escape... by howling! She...

"Kat… you're a whore!" She's a slut.

She glances at me and hisses.

"It takes one to know one sweetie!" What the… I… you fuck… fuck you!

The wolves stop howling and then look heartbroken at Kat. One of the gray wolves gives her the saddest look I have ever seen and whines nearly crying.

"You were going to run from us again." I… I think that I'm going to cry.

Everyone looks at Kat and she wiggles her whiskers, sighing.

"Yes... I was." You heartless coward!

"Sweetheart… did you really… had sex with this wolves?" Jack asks fearfully.

The wolves that don't have earplugs turn their heads and glare at Jack, baring their teeth. The ones with earplugs take a moment but then mimic the other wolves.

Kat's ears lean back and she purrs low.

"Humn… yes." And now we finally have confirmation from the whore herself.

Jack looks shocked at her for a second and then turns to the wolves with a murderous glare, one paw on his pistol and one on his knife.

Kat walks closer to Jack and giggles, purring.

"So guys… this is my BOYFRIED… Jack… my MATE!" I'm getting sick.

The wolves stare at Jack and one of them whines.

"You left us for… for a bunny?" It wouldn't be the first time she does it.

Jack scoffs and says angrily.

"Dumb mutt!"

The wolves growl and Kat then purrs.

"Guys, guys." They look at her and she smiles softly.

"Look, there's no reason to fight okay!"

She looks at Wolf Jack and smiles.

"Look, I really enjoyed what we had but… it was just fun."

I nearly fall down and say angrily.

"FUN?! YOU DESTROYED THEIR LIVES!" What the fuck is Bogo doing?

I turn and see Chief staring at the scene with a blank expression. How can he be so calm during this?

Kat ignores me and continues.

"We had a lot of fun but… now I…"

"That's what I was for you… fun?" Nick asks hurt.

NICK! Oh no… Nick.

He's walking in Kat's direction, looking at her with the same hurt look in his face that… he had at the day I betrayed him. My ears drop and I try to call him but… but I don't find the words.

He stops right in front of Kat. She looks at him and he asks sadly again.

"Was I just… some toy to you… like these wolves?" Nick…

Kat kneels and hugs him, picking him up. She looks happily at him and licks his face.

"You're my best friend Nick. I would never treat you like a toy." But you DID!

She then smiles and purrs.

"You need to find a good girl for you Nick… I want to see lots of little foxes running around." But... but...

Nick opens his mouth and Kat nuzzles his neck, purring happily before putting him back on the ground.

Nick steps back away from her until he stops beside me. I place a paw on his arm but he doesn't say anything… he just stares down.

That… that wench! If I had never found her at that fucking forest… this wouldn't have happened.

The wolves look around confused, some at Nick, some at Jack and some at Kat.

Kat looks at the wolves and sighs.

"Look… we had our fun but now it's time to let it go."

Wolf Jack steps forward with a pleading look on his face and whimpers.

"But Kat… we love you."

"No Jack… you guys just think that you love me. We had fun one night and…" She looks at Jack, the bunny jerk, and purrs.

"I love Jack."

Jack grins smugly and looks teasingly at the wolves.

Kat then turns to them again and purrs softly.

"Look… just go home, get some rest and after a few days you…"

"No." The wolves said forcefully.

Kat stops talking and Wolf Jack says.

"I know that you think that we don't know what we're talking about but… we love you… we really do. You are only one we want Kat." Just go home… it will be better!

He then sighs and says.

"Our families… didn't agree with us when… we don't have a home to come back to anymore Kat… you're all we have." Oh... you're fucked then.

Kat's ears lean back and she covers her mouth.

"Awwwwww." She purrs looking at him with loving eyes… wait… what the fuck.

She looks at the wolves' puppy faces and then looks pleadingly at Jack, the jerk.

Jack's smug grin slowly disappears as his nose starts twitching. His ears drop and he looks from Kat to the wolves and then to Kat again before he says nervously.

"No."

Kat gasps and then purrs pleadingly.

"But Jack… they don't have anywhere else to go… I… I can't throw them on the streets like this." You gotta be kidding me.

"No." Jack says stomping his foot on the floor.

Kat's ears lean back even more and she purrs.

"But Jack… look at them… they are so cute." The fuck?!

Jack stomps his foot on the ground and says sternly.

"NO!"

Kat looks hurt at him and he sighs.

"Sweetheart… I love you… and I knew what I was getting into when we got together… but… but you can't keep picking random mammals out of the streets and bringing then to our home." YEAH!

"I'm not picking random mammals of the streets." Kat retorted like a slut.

Jack scoffs and says.

"Yes you are."

They glare at each other for a while and then he says annoyed.

"How do you think I feel when you… do things like these? How would you feel if I was the one grabbing random sluts on the streets and kissing them?" She did way more than kissing.

Kat scoffs and puts her paws on her hips as she hisses.

"That's your problem then… if you want to get even so much then go ahead… see if I care." The fuck is wrong with her.

Jack's mouth trembles a little and then he stomps the ground, walking away from her.

He walks in my direction and…

Jack suddenly hugs me and gives me a kiss.

I feel his warm lips touching mine, as his strong paws push my body against his and… and… he suddenly throws me on the floor.

"Fuck." I fall on my butt and glare at him.

What was… wait…

"I'M NOT A RANDOM SLUT!" This idiot!

Jack ignores me and turns back to Kat. She scoffs and purrs.

"You call that kissing Cutie?" I call that sexual harassment.

She then grabs Wolf Jack and kisses him. He whimpers a little but then closes his eyes and hugs her, wagging his tail as the other wolves look whimpering.

Jack scoffs and looks around. He then walks into Nick's direction and… GASP!

"YIP!" Nick yips nervously as Jack forcibly pulls his tie and grabs him… kissing him a lot more passionately than when he kissed me.

That's so… so… wrong!

Nick waves his arms madly but soon he stops and lets his arms drop as Jack keeps sucking the life out of him.

Kat stops kissing the wolf and just stares at them, with a big grin on her face as tail twitches.

Jack caresses the back of Nick's neck and then breaks the kiss. He looks at Nick's eyes and smiles as he caresses his cheek... before throwing him away as if he was nothing. Nick falls whining on the ground and breathes heavily as he looks shocked at Jack. Nick yips sadly, his tail tucked between his legs and his jaw hanging low. His mouth trembles and his ears lean back as he says confused.

"But… I don't…" They… they are both males and… he stole his mate... that's wrong!

Jack ignores him and turns back to Kat. She walks, stopping in front of him and they glare at each other.

After a while Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs, giving Jack a pleading look. Jack's nose twitches and he says out of breath.

"You dirty cat."

Yeah, you tell her… wait… why are you?

Jack suddenly pounces on her and they start kissing.

"You kinky…" They… can't do that.

She purrs hugging him and starts licking him all over… ALL OVER!

My heart keeps nearly exploding on my chest.

"What are you two doing?" I stutter nervously.

The two perverts keep kissing and licking and nuzzling each other. Kat then giggles and her BIG tongue gets inside his GASP… HIS PANTS! Jack's eyes turn on it's orbits and he moans loudly.

"Awwwwn."

I cover my eyes and shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I can't believe that she is using her tongue… that's… dirty.

I hear a big slurping sound and Jack moans again. I glance at them between my fingers and see Jack trembling on her arms. Kat looks at me and giggles as she purrs.

"I think that we got a little too excited here… sorry." A LITTLE?!

Kat then looks at Jack with big blue eyes and ears leaning back as she wiggles her whiskers cutely.

Jack takes heavy breathes and stares at her, his nose twitching rapidly. Then he gulps and says.

"Sweetheart… these wolves seen to really like you and…" Kat starts smiling and then he finishes.

"I think that we can find a way to fit them on our bed."

HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!

Kat's face brightens and she purrs happily.

"Thanks you! Thanks you! Thanks you! Thanks you!"

She licks his face and he chuckles. The wolves gather by her side, wagging their tails happily and thanking Jack as they licked Kat's face.

I… I think that I'm going to throw up… what the… fuck is this shit?

Kat looks happily at each one of the wolves and then purrs.

"You're coming home with us." But… but she can't…

Wolf Jack and the others nod happily and then start kneeling one after the other. Kat looks surprised at them and Wolf Jack says.

"Kat… we… want to spend the rest of our life with you…" NO! HE WOULDN'T…

Another wolf hands him a collar and he smiles and he asks.

"Katheryn… would you like to spend the rest of your life with us?" You're… dumb!

Kat's jaw drops and she looks with a dumb slutty face at the wolves.

"NO!" Jack shouts angrily and jumps out of her arms and back onto the ground.

He glares at the wolves and draws his pistol.

"YOU NOT DOING THAT, I'M THE ONE THAT WILL PROPOSE TO HER! NOT YOU!"

He keeps his pistol aimed at the nearest wolf and then turns to Kat. He smiles warmly and kneels.

"Katheryn… you... you were and still are the best thing that ever happened to me…" That can't be true.

He grins and asks happily.

"Will you marry me?"

Kat covers her muzzle and looks at him with tear in her eyes.

"YES! OHMYGOD! YES!" This can't be happening.

She picks him up and they kiss. The wolves look at her with puppy faces and she grabs one of them, pulling him into another kiss. The other wolves stand up and they all hug… disgusting.

"Everyone loves a happy ending!" Boi Cha purrs amused.

Happy ending? What the fuck is happy about… Boi Cha?

I turn around and see the big jaguar reporter and a cheetah camera mammal standing behind me. I gulp and feel my heart skipping a beat.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!" He… he appeared out of thin air!

Boi Cha chuckles and walks past me, purring happily.

"Officer Hopps, a good reporter is always where the juicy stories are… but if you really want to know… I have been following these wolves since earlier this morning." He…

He then grins purring.

"And before you ask… we recorded everything, since the beginning."

WE'RE FUCKED… the ZPD will be labeled as a whore house.

Boi Cha then stops beside Kat, Jack and the wolves. They look surprised at him and he grins at my direction as he purrs.

"So… Officer Hopps… how do you feel now that your mate not only ditched you, but is also marrying NINE wolves and ANOTHER bunny?"

"SHE IS NOT MY MATE!" That was a fat lie that she told everyone.

Kat grins and looks teasingly at me. Boi Cha glances happily at me and chuckles as he purrs.

"Is the reason why you left Officer Hoops because these NINE wolves made you feel better than her?"

I gasp and stutter.

"BUT… WE NEVER…"

Kat giggles and purrs.

"OF COURSE that they are better than Judy."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAT! YOU'RE A WHORE!" She is a witch!

Boi Cha pretends to be shocked and then turns to her.

"Well, the angry doe has a point… many mammals will believe that you're a lady of questionable character since you went to bed with NINE wolves at once." It's not questionable… she is a whore.

Kat rolls her eyes and purrs.

"First… what I do in my private time is no one's business and second, I didn't take ALL nine of them at once… just four or five at time… at most."

GASP!

I gag a little and then throw up, losing my breakfast YET AGAIN because of Kat.

I glare at her… her stupid… slutty… grinning face.

"YOU'RE… YOU ARE A SLUT… YOU MAKE ALL TIGERS LOOK BAD!" She is just a dirty whore! She's not a police officer!

The slut glares outraged at me and hisses.

"For fuck's sake Judy… you're being such a mean bitch today!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FUCKED NINE WOLVES KAT… YOU'RE THE MEAN BITCH HERE!"

She scoffs and retorts.

"Bitch, you're just jealous of my swag." WHAT THE FUCK IS SWAG?!

I grasp my ears and groan loudly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! YOU'RE A WHORE!"

"If you're not jealous then why did you ask me for pictures of me and Bro?"

"I… I… DIDN'T! It was a misunderstanding."

"Oh really!" She purrs and starts messing with her utility belt with one paw as she holds Jack with the other. She then shows us a standard police recorder and plays it.

"Apples, bread, orange juice, strawberries, fish…" Kat's voice purrs from the recorder, suddenly a phone rings and I hear myself saying.

"Hey Kat!"

"Hi Judy! Can we talk later? I'm doing my grocery list." She can't use that for that… it's not authorized… wait…

"I just wanted to ask…" She couldn't have…

She then purrs.

"Like… I'm really busy right now… and I'm almost finishing."

My ears fall down and my heart stops.

"You and Jacob are still fucking each other?" I… I…

Kat recording then asks confused.

"And you're asking this because…?" Gasp… I… I…

I sigh on the recording and then say happily.

"Do you have any pictures of you two doing it… if not then you could take a few… one that shows your faces while he mounts you?"

She then stops the recording and grins victoriously.

Boi Cha's grin gets even wider and looks at me. He then turns to Kat and purrs excited.

"Officer Hopps was trying to force you and your brother to have SEX? For her amusement?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I say nervously as I try to shut him up.

He then turns to me and purrs.

"Really? Because that's what we got on the camera."

Camera… CAMERA! I look at the camera cheetah and then at my pistol. I'm not letting this shit show be shown to anyone.

Boi Cha gasps and Kat shouts.

"RUN FOREST… RUN!"

I aim at the… NO! The cheetah is already outside the precinct… but… but…

"Sorry Officer… behind every great reporter's camera, there's a very fast cheetah." Boi Cha purrs walking past me, grinning happily as he leaves the scene.

Kat giggles and purrs.

"We need to get a recording of that Cutie. I want the part where you proposed… and the one where you kissed Nick." We're fucked… everyone will see that.

"You…" Bogo speaks so low that I barely hear him.

He looks at me and Kat, looking as lively as a corpse, and says extremely low again.

"My… office." Sigh.

Bogo starts walking slowly, nearly falling several times as he goes to his office.

.I take a deep breath and sniff.

"C'mon Nick." This… this is the worst day of my life.

He ignores me and I call again.

"Nick."

Again, only silence. I turn and… where's Nick?

.

* * *

.

Hours pass and no sign of Nick as I wait for my turn inside the Chief's office.

Suddenly the door opens. Kat and Jack walk out of it and from the look of their faces one would tell that nothing bad happened with them today… don't they have any shame.

They look at me and grin. Kat giggles and purrs.

"Bye Judy! I will send you the wedding invitation later!" But we just… fought… why would you?

"Bye Hopps!" Jack says nuzzling her.

I… I don't understand.

Kat walks away, shaking her hips hypnotically and they disappear from my sight.

I shake my head and take a deep breath before entering Chief's office.

I sit in front of Bogo's desk and stare at him.

His eyes look… hollow… as if all life had been sucked away from him.

I wait for a while and he then finally asks weakly.

"Did you really get me a Gazelle autograph Hopps?"

My ears drop and my nose twitches.

"Why… why do you ask?" He doesn't know... right?

Bogo sighs and sniffs.

"I need it Hopps… I… I really need it today." He says sadly, his little ears hanging low.

Oh sweet cheese and crackers. I… sigh… I have to tell him.

I take a deep breath and say softly.

"Chief I… I didn't manage to get an autograph for you… I didn't know how to tell you and…"

"Dismissed!" He barely whispers, as he looks down to his desk.

This… this is it? But… what about the autograph? What about the shit show that happened earlier?

"Chief?"

He just keeps silent and ignores me, he looks so sad. Poor chief... sigh.

I jump out of the chair and walk away... I'm sorry Chief.

.

* * *

.

I park my bike in front of our building and sigh. I REALLY need a shower and some time alone with… well… my special friend.

I approach the building's entrance and a bunch of bunnies come out of it in a hurry but as soon as they look at me they freeze.

Sigh… whatever. I don't feel like giving autographs to anyone to… wait a second… I know them.

I stop in front of my Mom, Dad, three brothers and two sisters. I look confused at them as they gawk at me with horrified faces, droopy ears and twitching noses.

I smile and say happily.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me that you were coming here?"

Mom's eyes start tearing and she starts crying loudly. Dad hugs her and buries her face in his chest saying softly.

"There, there… Bon."

Did I say something?

My ears drop and my nose twitches.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"STOP!" Jonny, one of my siblings from the same litter, gets in my way and opens his arms.

His body trembles a lot and he glares pathetically at me. The rest of them slowly start circling us, maintaining their distance.

I stop and put my paws on my hips and look confused at them.

"Guys… what is going on?"

"I want my baby girl back!" Mom cries aloud and buries her face in Dad's chest again.

What?

"Is one of my sisters missing?" I ask stepping forward and they back away as if I was some vicious mammal on nighthowlers.

Josie then says with a crying voice.

"This city changed you Sis… you… you were not like this."

Like what?

Jonny sniffs and says crying.

"We came here to help you… but… you're… you're beyond helping."

I giggle and walk closer to him, giving my Bro a big hug.

"Awww, guys… it's sweet that you want to help me but I'm fine." I missed my family.

"AAAAH!" Jonny screams like a girl.

What the fu… he starts trashing and I let him go. He runs away screaming sterically.

"AAAAAAAH!" The… fuck!?

"Your own brother… it's not just tigers…" Dad says with tears flowing down his cheeks.

My other siblings and my parents cry and start running away too. What is going on with them?!

"Guys… Mom… Dad… what is wrong?" Did they buy drugs from some shady vendor? I know that they don't know how to handle the big city but… still… they should know how to avoid this type of stuff.

They ignore me and run after Jonny.

SIGH!

I… could go after them but… they are running away from me… and I had a very stressful day so… fuck it, I will just call them later.

I enter the building and the ocelot security guard gawks shocked at me.

"You… you're the bunny from the tv."

Oh fuck… he saw the… OOOOH FUUUUUUUCK! They must've seen it too… fuck.

My ears drop and I enter the elevator ignoring the feline gawking at me. After a short ride I arrive at mine and Nick's apartment. Weird… he is not here too… well… that means that I can use my special friend.

My phone rings once, I look at the message and… sigh… it's not Nick… it is FruFru.

'Can you come here tomorrow night? Daddy and I are worried about you.'

I sigh and sent a confirmation to them. They must've seen me on tv too.

It's all Kat's fault… I grip my phone and call her number. She is going to have a piece of my mind. The phone rings twice and she answers purring.

"Hey Judy ARRGH STOP IT!" Huh?!

I then hear the voice of an angry old male.

"I'm not done talking with you yet young lady!" Is… this her father?

"But I ARRGH ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT… FUCK!" She hisses ending the call.

I look at my phone screen and grin.

"Ha… haha… HAHAHAHAHA…" Even monsters have parents.

I can't believe it… all this time… and all I had to do was to look for her father… sigh.

I walk to mine and Nick's room and grab my hidden vibrator. This is going to feel SOOO much better now.

.

* * *

.

I keep watching the stupid movie and sigh. That lion is a BAD actor… and I mean it. Hehe… he is so bad that he is almost good.

I giggle and ask my silent companion.

"Do you think that they are going to find a treasure?"

Nick's disgusting sex toy doesn't answer me, instead it just keeps seated at the same position that Nick put it in that morning.

Sigh… where is… wait! Are these… key noises?

The door opens and I smile looking at GASP!

My ears drop and I jump out of the couch. My nose twitches and I ask shocked.

"Nick… what happened to you? Where's your shirt?"

He just chuckles and stumbles inside. His fur is all messed up and his uniform's shirt is missing.

He closes the door behind him and smirks at me before taking a HUGE sip of the wine bottle that he is holding. His… foxy throat goes up and down as he gulps the contents of the bottle.

Some wine falls on his big… furry… foxy chest. He then says drunkenly.

"I… I... okay." No Nick… you're not.

"Nick you…" His musk… it's so strong.

He chuckles and nearly falls down. He then looks at me and says.

"They all left me… Nick Wilde… good for a ride… but not good enough for marrying." Oh Nick!

I look sadly at him and he empties the wine bottle in his mouth. He then inspects the bottle cutely for a second, before looking sadly at it.

His ears lean back and he sniffs.

"They all left me and… that rat stole her… he stole her from me… that fucking RAT!" He growls furiously throwing the empty on the wall, smashing it into pieces.

I raise my paws unthreateningly and say as softly as I can.

"Nick… you have to calm down." He is not himself.

He then barks furiously.

"He stole her… he… stole her…" He then sniffs and says sadly.

"And… now he is trying to steal my heart too... but he won't… he WON'T!" How much did he drink?!

He sniffs again and then looks at me with big wide emerald green eyes. Eyes full of love.

His mouth trembles and he says low.

"They all left me… but not you… they all left… even Kitten… but you didn't." Awww Nic… I would never leave you… not in a million years.

Nick sniffs and smiles warmly, looking happily at me.

"You would never leave me… right?" Nick asks softly, walking in my direction, with his arms wide open.

My nose twitches and I feel tears forming in my eyes. I open my arms, ready for his hug, and exclaim happily.

"You know that I would never do that dumb… fox?"

He walks right past me and I freeze. What the…? Why did he…? Didn't he just…? But I… I thought… that…

"Don't leave me… please…" Nick says out of breath.

I feel my body creaking as I force myself to look at him. He… he… HE'S AN IDIOT!

"Don't leave me." He pleads while he hugs and kisses that STUPID, DISGUSTING FAKE TIGRESS!

I… I even forgot that that FUCKING PIECE OF STRIPED SHIT was behind me. But him… this FUCKING BASTARD… he was talking with her ALL ALONG! But she is not even REAL… you fucking BITCH I'm going to… ARRRGH! FUCK!

I grip my paws into fists and close my eyes, feeling a big headache starting to form. The DUMB fox keeps making out with his FAKE whore and I turn around.

It is fine… really… it is.

Since I'm not needed here… I might as well fucking go to sleep… on our fucking shared bed while that fucking stupid fox fucking fucks his fucking disgusting fuck toy.

 


	38. Devil's Deal

May 23th 2016

.

* * *

.

We walk down the stairs, leaving the bitchy bunny behind and I hug Jack closer to me. I dunno why Bogo took six hours to say that Jack will be in parking duty for a month and that he will tink about what to do with me… he could've had just said it and sent us home in the first place… but whatever. At least the chair in his office was nice enough to nap on.

Bro and the wolves are waiting for us near some chairs. So cute… like a bunch of doggies!

We stop in front of them and I purr.

"Ready to go home guys?"

Bro stands up and walks up to me. He hugs me and purrs.

"I hope that you're happy Sis… you're getting married." He then licks my head and I giggle.

If course that I'm happy! Jack proposed me and… and… Bro looks at me with a sad kitty face and my ears lean back.

"Bro… I'm not going to stop loving you, I'm not leaving you." I purr looking sadly at him.

He smiles and leans closer to me, whispering in my ear.

"I know that, but I was just thinking… how many of these wolves really like you?"

I… I think that all of them do. They are so cute and… they are looking at me so sadly.

I look at him and my ears lean back. He raises an eyebrow and then chuckles. He shakes his head and purrs.

"Also how the fuck we are going to fit everyone in one bed?" Oh… haha… wait... that is a serious problem.

"Why don't we talk about that after we eat, Sweetheart?" Jack asks rubbing my chest.

Jack, the black wolf, is the first one to answer.

"Can we go to a Bug-burga?" It's no wonder I'm marrying him… he knows what I like.

Benjen, Jon and the other wolves nod and we start walking out of the precinct. That's when it hits me.

"We can't fit everyone here inside Jack's car?" It's not so big.

"But we can fit them inside your pussy." Jacob purrs, chuckling.

I elbow the jerk and look seriously at the wolves. Osric's ears flick cutely and he says.

"We have cars."

I grin and purr.

"Great… then it's all settled. I will go with Jack and you guys follow our car."

Everyone nods happily and…

"Sure." Both Jacks say at the same time.

The wolf and the bunny look at each other and then glare. Sigh… I just want to eat.

I lick Jack's head and point at him as I purr.

"Jack… I'm going with this Jack."

The black wolf looks at me with a puppy face and ears leaning back. He looks so cute… like a black husky.

Bro taps on my shoulder and purrs low.

"Maybe you should call him something else." Yeah… it's getting confusing.

Something else… else… AH! I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Black Jack!" Like the game.

Black Jack's mouth hangs open and Jack looks teasingly at him. I give him my best kitty face and he sighs, nodding as he accepts his new name… so cute.

The other wolves laugh a little and I purr.

"Okay! Let's go now… I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse." Or three!

.

* * *

.

We stop in front of our apartment's door and I turn back, looking at my fiancés. Jack looks at me with his big cyan blue eyes and twitching nose while the wolves give me puppy faces, Bro wiggles his whiskers and rolls his eyes.

They are so CUTE!

I unlock the door and purr.

"This is going to be your new home from now on."

I open the door and… the fuck?

There're wolves wearing tuxedos moving things around and putting them inside bags and boxes.

I glare at them and growl.

"What the fuck is going on?" If they are thieves then they are fucked! We got enough dicks on our side to have the world's biggest rape right here, right now!

They look at us and keep working. Humn… if they were thieves… then that's not how they would react.

Suddenly two cute foxes come running in our direction.

"Kat, the old guy said that you're moving… we're going too." Ruby said with a puppy face.

Ruby pounces on me and sniffs.

"You're going to marry me too, right?" Aww… how can I say no when these cute bright yellow eyes are staring at me like this.

I pull her in a hug and lick her lips. She opens her mouth a little and her warm foxy tongue lashes out against mine. I caress the soft fur on her back and break the kiss, looking at her with a kitty face.

"I would never dream of leaving you out of it, Precious!"

Her jaw hangs and her mouth trembles as tears flow down on her cheeks. She yips and smiles happily before burying her muzzle in my neck, nibbling me. I giggle and purr, licking her head.

Carmine crosses his arms and then looks sadly at Jack. He sniffs and whines cutely.

"You… are not going to say anything to me?" Awww so cute!

Jack's ears drop and his nose twitches cutely. He then gulps and gently places his paws on Carmine's hips.

Jack smiles and asks cutely.

"Do you want to marry me?" Awww!

Carmine's ears lean back for a second and then he smiles, bursting into tears.

"YES!" He yips and kisses Jack.

That is so hot… and cute.

Bro chuckles and I turn giggle turning back. Bro is chuckling looking at us. Black Jack is tilting his head, sniffing Ruby's tail as if there was no tomorrow. She scoffs and bats his nose away. He whines and looks at her with a puppy face… so cute.

Benjen, Jon, Osric, Isegrim, Brandon, Rickard, Eddard and Robbert glare at us with dissatisfied looks in their faces.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"What's wrong?" The fuck is their problem?

"They are foxes." Isegrim growls low.

I glare at them and growl baring my fangs.

"So what?" I'm not letting them bully my cuties… if they try then it's the street to them.

Their ears lean back and their tails get tucked between their legs. Good… they need to know who orders who in this relationship.

We hear a whimper from one of the wolves inside the apartment. Apparently he dropped something on his tail… so cute.

And speaking of them.

"What are they doing?" I purr looking at them move stuff around.

Ruby wags her tail and says happily.

"That old guy that's a friend of yours said the he was helping you move out." Old guy? Move out?

I look incredulously at her.

"You two let an estranger get enter our apartment?" That's moronic.

She shrugs and her ears lean back.

"He was loaded with cash… what was he going to do… rob us?"

"That's… but he could have hurt you." I say worried.

"But he has a picture of you two together." Carmine says while hugging Jack.

Humn… weird!

"How did he look like?" I purr putting Ruby back onto the ground.

"He's a silver fox, he's using the bathroom." She says before sniffing Black Jack's tail.

Silver fox… Reynard!

I enter the apartment and call loudly.

"Reynard?!" Please don't be smoking weed inside our bathroom.

The bathroom's door suddenly opens and Reynard comes out of it, wearing extravagant bright orange pants and overcoat and holding a water sprayer in his paws. He stops in front of me, not looking happy at all, and then glares at me just like John did when I screwed up at a patrol.

My ears lean back and I purr cutely.

"Hi Reyargh…" He sprays water right at my face and I close my eyes hissing.

"The fuck argh stop it!" The fuck is wrong with him?!

Reynard keeps spraying water at me and I cover my muzzle. He then stops his onslaught and says angrily.

"I'm very disappointed at you." But… but why?!

He then glares at Jacob and adds.

"You too kid."

I glance sadly at him and he glares at me. The fucking traitors behind me stay silent, looking confused at him.

Jack's nose twitches cutely and he asks.

"Sweetheart… is he… your father?" Are you retarded?

I glare at Jack and Reynard answers annoyed.

"Yes, I'm her daddy." The fuck you are!

I glare at the fucking fox in front of me and hiss.

"What is wrong with ARRGH FUCKING HELL!" He sprayed me right in my fucking nose.

Reynard glares at me.

"Bad kitty." Wait… is he treating me like a fucking house cat? This fucker!

I bare my fangs and growl.

"You can't ARGH! STOP IT! PLEASE!" These sprays feel so weird.

He stops and I look sadly at him. He stares silently at me. I open my mouth to talk but he raises his water sprayer again.

"Mew!" I hide behind Bro and glare at him from a safe distance.

Why is he being so mean? He was so nice to me the other times.

Reynard squints his eyes and then points at me and Bro.

"I'm going to have a talk with the two of you in your room." He says sternly and then looks at the others.

"This is none of your business."

The traitors nod silently and look at me with pity in their eyes.

You… idiots… defend me damn it!

Reynard turns and starts walking. I sigh and follow him inside our room. As soon as I and Bro enter, he closes the door behind us and motions for us to sit on the bed.

We do it and he glares at us for a while before asking annoyed.

"What did I tell you?" A lot of stuff… I don't even know why he is being a jerk right now.

I shrug and he sprays me again... asshole.

"I specifically told you NOT to screw around or do anything that might corrupt the innocent animals here." He nags me like a male, foxy Judy.

But corrupt? What the fuck is he talking about? I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"I didn't kill anyone." Except for that one guy… but that was work.

He groans facepawing and then sprays me.

"You had a drunken orgy with an entire wolf pack… then you dumped said wolves only to have a marriage destroyed in such a way that the press got all around it like hungry sharks." He takes a deep breath and then massages his head as he continues nagging.

"Then there's the shit storm that happened today... and you say that you didn't screw up?" He glares accusingly at me.

My ears lean back and I give him a kitty face.

"It wasn't my fault… I was just horny." It's not like he is a nun… he has a brothel.

He looks incredulously at me and I purr.

"And I didn't hurt anyone." I've made them quite happy!

He looks at me as if I was an idiot and then sprays water at me again. FUCK! How is this even working?! It's just water… why does it feel so bad?

"What about the female that had her wedding destroyed in front of a tv news' camera?" He asks annoyed and my ears lean back.

It's not my fault that she is a bitch.

He then looks angrily at Bro and sprays him too.

"And why did you let her do that?" He asks angrily as Bro recoils from the attack.

Poor Jacob looks at him with a kitty face and answers low.

"We… I just took my eyes of her for a minute… things like that happen." Yeah!

I nod and Reynard raises an eyebrow.

"Things like that?" He asks aiming the water spray at us again.

We look cutely at him and Bro purrs.

"She does that sometimes, when she doesn't have anyone to play with… but it won't happen again… right Sis?"

WHAT?! But… but…

Bro looks at me with pleading eyes and I sigh.

"Okay… I won't do that anymore." I purr shooting Reynard a cute kitty face.

He stares at us for a LONG time and then sighs loudly. He starts rubbing his ears with his eyes closed and no one says anything. After a while my phone rings. I look at who is calling me and answer the call purring.

"Hey Judy ARRGH STOP IT!" FUCKING WATER SPRAY!

Reynard glares at me and nearly growls.

"I'm not done talking with you yet young lady!" BUT YOU'RE NOT TALKING!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"But I ARRGH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT… FUCK!" I end the call and glare at him.

I'm going to stuff that water sprayer SOOOOOOOOOO far up his ass.

Bro chuckles and gets sprayed too. He then sighs and hisses annoyed.

"Reynard, what do you want? Sis already said that she will not do it anymore." YEAH!

I hug my cute Bro and lick his face.

Reynard takes a deep breath and then puts the spray away. He looks at us and says almost calmly.

"I decided to relocate you two after today's events." Relo… oh shit!

"We're NOT going to Terra!" I growl angrily.

I already have a life here… I'm not going to throw it all away.

He nods and takes his phone out.

"You won't." He types on his phone a little and then hands it to us. There's a picture of a BIG ass house in it.

Bro starts going through the pictures and fuck… that house has everything… even a POOL!

Reynard crosses his arms and says.

"I participate in several business ventures…. and one of them was to create a condo exclusive to… Terrans." Look at the size of that kitchen! I could prepare a cow or two… easily!

"All of the houses are high class ones… I live in one myself." He then sighs and continues.

"The problem is that except for Little Khan… no one else wants to be my neighbor. So this house that you're looking at has been left to dust for almost a full year now." Wow… this living room looks great.

We look at him and he smiles saying.

"So, I was thinking… you guys can have this house… I finally have someone to live in it… you guys get a house big enough for your clearly dysfunctional family and not only I get to keep an eye on you two, but I also keep you away from all animals since normal ones don't go there too much." Wait…

I look at him pleadingly and purr.

"We can have this?"

He smiles cutely and nods, grabbing a small suitcase near our bed. He takes some legal documents out from it.

"All you have to do is sign here, here, here, here aaaand here!" He says points the places out as he gives me a pen and the documents.

My tail twitches happily and I smile purring.

"Thanks Reynard!" I can't believe it!

He smiles cutely and I start signing.

Bro grabs my shoulder and says nervously.

"Wait Sis! Shouldn't we read it fi…" AAAAAND DONE!

I give the documents and the pen back to Reynard and purr happily. He smiles and stores it safely at his suitcase.

I pull him closer to me and give him a big warm hug.

"Thanks for the gift Reynard!" I lick his cheek and put him back onto the floor.

He grabs his suitcase and grins cutely.

"My boys will get your stuff to your new home. We will get back to pick you later tonight!" Such a good fox!

He opens the bedroom's door and stops. He glances back at us with a sly smirk on his muzzle and says teasingly.

"Ah… and don't worry the three million zollars that you own me… we can talk about how you will pay it later."

THREE MILLION?! But… but… I don't have this kind of money.

My ears lean back and I look hurt at him.

"You said that we could live there." I give him my best kitty face.

"I never said that it would be free!" He says happily and then grins maliciously.

"I own you now pussycat!" He chuckles, closing the door behind him.

That… fucking… fox! He… he can't do that!

I look at Bro and he facepaws.

My ears lean back and I purr softly.

"Don't worry Bro... Reynard was just teasing us." I lick his chest and he looks at me as if I was retarded.

I give him a kitty face and purr.

"If worst comes to happen… we can just not pay him and roll with it!" Run away or some shit.

He sighs and hugs me, rubbing my belly.

"But what about our baby? Even if we manage to pay him somehow… what if one of us gets hurt on the beat?" He purrs low.

I lick his cheek and nuzzle his neck.

"Don't think about it… just don't okay?" I give him a big kitty face and we hug each other.

He licks my head and sighs.

"We have to tell Jack about it… he needs to know."

My ears lean back and I look pleadingly at him.

"Please… let's do this later!" I don't want to talk about it right now.

I rest my head on his big warm chest and purr.

"Let's go, please."

He licks my head a little and we leave the bedroom.

The first thing that we notice when we open the door is that Reynard's wolves finished moving our stuff. The second is that my wolves are arguing with Jack, Ruby and Carmine while Black Jack tries to maintain peace.

We stop beside the couch and they stop arguing. They all look at us and Bro asks confused.

"What?"

Black Jack's ears lean back and he whines cutely.

"Nothing." Awww… he is so cute when he's lying.

Isegrim, Benjen and the other wolves glare at him and then Osric complains.

"These foxes are the problem!" WHAT?!

"Ruby and Carmine are NOT a problem." Black Jack whines looking at me with a pleading puppy face.

Isegrim then growls.

"And the bunny thinks that he's the alpha." Alpha… AH!

I look at Jack's grinning face and wiggle my whiskers.

"But he IS the Alpha right Cutie?" I purr happily.

Jack chuckles and nods.

"You heard her, I'm the Alpha here." So cute!

The wolves grow and Black Jack stands between them and Jack, saying sternly.

"Look guys… WHO cares who the Alpha is? We are all going to be a family here." Awwww! Such a good wolf!

They glare at him and then at me. Wait… are they… baring their teeth at me? Are these fucking mutts baring their fucking teeth at me?!

Jack clears his throat and says.

"You guys want to know why I'm the Alpha?" He looks teasingly at them and they think for a while before nodding.

Jack then chuckles and grins widely.

"Then follow me." Jack jumps out of the couch and walks past us and into the room.

The wolves follow him and they close the door.

What the… you know what… that's probably going to be some man stuff… I wouldn't get it anyway.

Bro sits on the couch and I sit beside him. Ruby gets on my lap and I hug her purring.

Carmine wags his tail cutely and looks at me with a puppy face.

"Kat… did you really… sleep with all those BIG wolves?" His ears lean back as he asks shyly.

I nod and he covers his muzzle, giggling and wagging his tail cutely.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" One of the wolves shouts and suddenly they all come running out of the room.

Jack and Black Jack come walking after them, not wearing their shirts.

The wolves glare and growl at Jack. Then they look at me and Brandon growls.

"He tried to have sex with all of us!" What?!

Rickard then whines, holding his pants up.

"He… he fucked me in the ass." WHAT?!

"Me too." Jon whimpers.

I look shocked at Jack and he crosses his arms, shrugging.

"I'm establishing my position here." He says glaring at them.

Ah… hahahaha! I fucking LOVE this bunny!

I giggle and then the wolves growl! Isegrim crosses his arms and barks.

"That's IT… Kat… if that's how it's going to be… then we're out!" Huh?!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Honey, if you want to leave then the door is that way. I'm not forcing you to stay with me." Maybe Bro was right… these guys just want some pussy… they don't love me as Black Jack does.

He looks incredulously at me and I hiss.

"If you don't love me then get the fuck out!"

They look shocked at me and then bare their fangs. I put Ruby on the couch and stand up, glaring at them.

Isegrim then scoffs angrily and growls.

"I should have listened to my family… you're just a whore!" HEY!

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Black Jack barks and approaches Isegrim, baring his teeth as he growls.

"Don't talk to her like that." Awww!

Isegrim then punches him and snarls.

"You're not fit to be the Alpha anymore!" YOU JERK!

I bare my fangs and growl at them, walking in their direction.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Isegrim tries to punch me too and I dodge… MOTHERFUCKER! I claw the fucker's chest. He stumbles back and his warm… delicious blood flows from his wounds. The delicate smell fills my nose and my mouth waters. I lick my lips and pounce at him.

"ROOOOOA-MEW!" The fuck?!

Something pulls me back and holds me in place. I glare back and see Bro hugging me as he glares at the wolves.

Isegrim looks shocked for a second and then growls again. Suddenly Black Jack grabs his shoulder with one paw and snarls furiously, punching Isegrim's muzzle. YEAH!

He punches the fucker three times and then pushes him away. Isegrim falls on the floor whining like a little bitch and Black Jack growls to the other wolves. They look at him with fearful faces, ears leaning back and tail tucked between their legs.

He spits at the fallen wolf and says angrily.

"Get out!" SO HOT!

I shake myself out of Bro's grasp and go to hug my manly wolf. I pull Black Jack in a hug and lick his muzzle. Awww… poor thing… his nose is hurt.

He smiles and wags his tail, looking at me with a puppy face.

"My hero!" I purr and give him a small kiss.

Bro walks past us and grabs Isegrim by the neck.

"I'm going to show you the way out." He purrs throwing him on the other wolves.

They help Isegrim stand up and walk away as Bro escorts them outside.

After they leave I look at my wolf… the one that really likes me.

"I knew that you loved me." I purr softly licking his chest

"My hero!" I nuzzle him and his tail wags cutely as he scratches his neck embarrassed.

Carmine looks up and down at him and says happily.

"I like him." Good.

Ruby nods and crosses her arms saying.

"Me too!" Great!

Jack cleans his bloody knife on his pants and his nose twitches cutely as he says.

"Well… I guess that you really like Sweetheart."

Black Jack nods and I… wait a second!

"Jack… where did that knife come from? And whose blood is that?" Did he stab himself?

Jack grins evilly and answers with a happy tone.

"Don't worry about it Sweetheart." Oh… okay then.

Black Jack sighs and Ruby asks.

"What's wrong Wolfy?" It's Black Jack!

He shrugs and says sadly.

"It's just… I never thought that this would happen… I thought that they were my friends… and Isegrim is my Boss's son… so I'm pretty sure that I'm out of a job too." Awwww poor wolf!

I lick his lips and pet his black ears purring happily.

"We are your friends… and don't worry about your job… we will figure something out!"

He smiles cutely and kisses me.

"Thanks Love!"

He then looks at Jack with a cute puppy face and asks hopefully.

"Does this mean that I won't have to… you know." But it's so hot!

Jack grins playfully and shakes his head.

"Oh no… we're still doing it!" YES! I love you… my horny bunny!

Black Jack whimpers and I ask pleadingly.

"Can I watch… pretty please?" I will be a good kitty!

"Let him have some privacy." Jack says shaking his head.

I and Carmine groan loudly and I sit on the couch again.

Black Jack sighs and walks slowly to the bedroom. Jack licks his lips, gawking at Black Jack's ass and slaps it soundly… hot. The black wolf whimpers cutely and runs to the bedroom with his tail tucked between his legs. Jack chuckles as he walks after him.

I and Carmine groan loudly again. FUCK! The hottest thing in the whole fucking world is about to happen… and I'm NOT participating or even watching it… I feel… hollow inside.

I hug Ruby and Carmine and lie on the couch, snuggling with the fluffy foxes.

"Hey Kat… when you told that bastard hat you want lots of his kits running around… were you being serious?" Nick is not a bastard, he is a good fox!

I lick her head and purr.

"I was! Why do you ask?"

She looks at me with her beautiful bright yellow eyes and says shyly.

"Would you like my kits… I… I was thinking of trying to get pregnant." OH MY GOD!

"I WOULD LOVE THEM!" I kiss her and purr happily.

"They would be our babies!" They would be so cute!

Ruby smiles and says happily.

"Great!" Cute!

Carmine hugs her happly and I ask.

"Who is going to be the father?" It needs to be very cute!

Ruby grins and licks me.

"Ah don't worry… I already have the PERFECT candidate in mind!" Oh cool!

"Who is it?" Is it Carmine?

She giggles and says teasingly.

"It's a secret!" Ah… teasing vixen!

We keep snuggling there for a long time and then the entrance door opens. Bro walks inside, crackling his bloodied knuckles.

The twins look concerned and Carmine asks.

"What happened?" He beat their asses!

Bro chuckles as he purrs.

"I showed them what would happen if they ever came back to annoy us." That's my Bro!

"Did you hurt them too much?"Carmine asks low.

Probably not… Bro is soft.

Jacob chuckles and shakes his head.

"I hurt them a lot less than Sis would." Hah!

"Come here Bro!" I purr and he sits on the couch.

I rest my head on his lap and pull his paws closer to my mouth. I lick the tasty blood off of his fur and purr happily as we wait for the Jacks to come out of the bedroom.

After a FUCKING HOUR we hear a super loud squeal! The fuck was that?!

We hear the bedroom door opening but no one comes out… weird!

Then someone starts doing some grunting noises and we stand up. Jack is naked, crawling on the floor, groaning as he desperately tries to get to the kitchen.

What the fuck?

"Jack?!" I pick him up and look at him.

He breathes quickly, his cute bunny nose twitching nonstop as his chest gies up and down.

He looks pleadingly at me and says with a course voice.

"Wa…ter… ple…ase." Hehe… he hmust have had a VERY good time back there.

We all look at each other and Carmine runs to the kitchen before coming back with bottle of water.

As soon as we give it to Jack he chugs it all down faster than a whore drinks cum. He then throws the empty plastic bottle away and sighs satisfied. Cute bunny!

He looks at me and grins happily.

"I'm the Alpha!" Awww! Of course that you are Cutie!

I lick his face and hug him against my chest. His bose twitches cutely and he nuzzles me, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Awww!" He's the cutest one here!

I look at the bedroom and see Black Jack coming out of it, holding his clothes. He looks at us with a puppy face and his tail tucked between his manly legs.

"Humn… can we… never talk about this." He whines pleadingly.

Awww…. So cute! I pull him closer and lick his cheek. He looks at me and I purr playfully.

"Since you were such a good boy, I'm going to give you a special treat tonight!" I'm going to wreck this wolf!

I grim linking my lips and Black Jack wags his tail.

Good! Now that everyone is happy, all we have to do is to go to our new home!

.

* * *

.

May 24th 2016

.

* * *

.

I yawn and open my eyes lazily. I look around and see Jack and Bro waiting me outside the car. I yawn again and rub my eyes.

"Are we there already?" I purr curling up in a ball.

Bro pets my head and purrs.

"No one told you to play with that wolf the whole night… c'mon, let's go!"

SIGH! I drag myself out of the car and lean myself on Bro. Jack jumps on my arms and we I hug him as we start walking.

I'm going to need a few naps today… sigh… at least Black Jack enjoyed it… he wouldn't have passed out if he didn't.

We enter the precinct and see the reception desk and my ears lean back. The triplets aren't there… I was going to invite them to see my new crib before Reynard decides to kick us out. AH! Now that I'm thinking about it!

I lick Jack's head and purr.

"Skye returned your call?" Jack looked so cute when he sent her some pictures of our new home… too bad that he didn't answer her phone.

Jack shakes his head and sighs.

"No but… I'm going to visit her tomorrow." I'm going too! I can't wait to touch that soft fluffy tail again.

I giggle and we open the door to the bull… pen.

Bogo stares at us in silence from behind the podium while the other officers just gawk in silence.

I stop and wiggle my whiskers. Isn't too early for Bogo to be here? We aren't late… are we in trouble?

"Savage… Rider… you two can enter." He snorts with a glare.

Oh… okay!

"Not you Katheryn." He says sternly when I step inside.

But…

I look confused at him and he says.

"You can wait outside until I call you… and if you see Hopps tell her to wait too." Sigh!

I let Jack go and walk out of the room as Bro closes the door.

Is he really going to make this weird? It's not my fault that somehow that fucking reporter appeared here. It… it is about the reporter right?

Ah… fuck it!

I sit at a nearby chair and wait… and wait… and…

Suddenly the precinct's doors open and Judy runs inside… cute!

I giggle and purr.

"Hey Judy!" She stops for a second and then glares at me. I roll my eyes and continue.

"Bogo asked for us to wait here."

We are probably going to be nagged a lot.

Judy's ears drop and she glares at me as she sits at a nearby armchair. Sigh!

"Good morning to you too!" I hiss crossing my arms.

She glares at me and her nose twitches cutely.

"My family thinks that I'm a pervert because of you Kat." She says angrily.

Oh…

"HAHAHAHAHA… THAT SERVES YOU RIGHT! That's what you get when you stick your cute perverted bunny nose in someone else business." I'm getting hungry.

She jumps out of the chair and stops in front of me, glaring furiously.

"But I'm NOT a pervert Kat… you are." She says with teary eyes.

Aww… she is so cute when she is sad! I smile and purr.

"Everyone is perverted inside Judy."

She stomps her foot cutely on the floor and retorts stubbornly.

"I'm not… and Nick wasn't too before he met you."

I giggle and purr.

"Come here!" I open my arms and look at her with a kitty face. I know what she needs to get better.

Her ears drop and she looks incredulously at me.

"Why aren't you mad at me Kat? I called you a whore!" You called me way worse than that.

I grin and purr happily.

"Because I'm your friend Judy!" And because I KNOW that you're just jealous!

She sighs loudly and looks at me with a cute face. After a while she gives up and walks closer to me.

I giggle and hug the fluff out of the cute bunny in front of me. I then pet her head and put her back onto the ground purring.

"There… don't you feel a lot better?" I know that I do!

She rubs her head and looks at me annoyed before rolling her eyes… so cute.

"Kat…" She says with a sweet voice and giving me a cute look. D'Awww!

Her nose twitches cutely and she asks shyly.

"Can we call my family sometime… so that you can explain that… what that reporter said is not true?" About you being a pervert?

"Sure! Whatever!" She is a pervert though.

Judy smiles cutely and jumps on my arms saying happily.

"Thanks Kat!" Awww!

So cute! I give her a hug and put her back onto the ground again. She picks up her phone and types happily in it.

The other officers suddenly start walking out of the bullpen. Bro passes by us and as soon as he sees Judy he averts his gaze shyly… so cute!

Jack passes by wearing a meter maid uniform and says happily.

"Bye Sweetheart!"

"Bye Cutie!" I purr back and he blows me a kiss… AWWW!

"Rider… Hopps… come!" Bogo says annoyed and enters the bullpen.

I stand up and follow Judy. Sif passes by with a cute face and I wave at him. His ears lean back and he looks away shyly.

I giggle and we enter the bullpen.

Judy and I sit at the front row and Bogo glares at us. He sighs loudly and crosses his arms saying sternly.

"The reason why I had you two wait outside… was because I was explaining to your fellow officers what happened yesterday." Oh.

Judy's ears drop and Bogo continues.

"I clarified some… of the rumors concerning Officer Hopps… but you!" He glares at me and sighs.

"I don't even know what to say about you… I… I really don't."

I scoff and cross my arms.

"Then just stop nagging me… what happens inside my bedroom is not your business."

Bogo looks furiously at me and says.

"What you do out there reflects on all of us… and that serves for you too Hopps!"

"WHAT?! What did I do?" Judy asks shocked.

Bogo crosses his arms and snorts.

"You have a foul mouth Hopps… and I'm tired of you and Rider going at each other throats."

He then points at us and says angrily.

"Since Wilde called in sick today I'm going to have you two on patrol together today… and if I hear ANY complaints about EITHER of you."

"Chill out Chief… we get it!" I purr and pull Judy to my lap. I hug her and give him a kitty face.

"We're going to be besties!" I purr and lick Judy's cheek… damn… I never noticed it… but she tastes so good. I bet that she would go great with ketchup and some garlic… fuck… my mouth is watering.

She looks at me with her big cute lavender eyes and her delicate smell fills my nose… my claws press against her soft… delicious… bunny body and I…

"RIDER!" MEWTHERFUCKER!

I look surprised at Bogo and he says.

"Stop playing and go already." Oh… okay!

I lick my lips and pick Judy up, leaving the bullpen into the garage's direction. As we approach our cruiser Judy says annoyed.

"I'm not a toy… I can walk." Awww… but you're so cute and tasty and… I need to eat… NOW! I shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

I put her on the ground and enter the driver's seat.

"We're going to Bug-burga before our patrol." I purr turning the engine on.

Judy crosses her arms and stomps her foot deliciously on the ground.

"No we're not!" FUCK!

I glare at her and growl.

"Judy… either you get in the fucking car… or you get inside my mouth. Either way… I WILL eat my fill!" Stop being delicious and get inside the fucking CAR!

Judy scoffs and enters the cruiser.

"We can't tell the Chief about this." She complains.

Yeah, yeah… if you weren't so frigging cute!

.

* * *

.

I walk back to the cruiser, taking a big bite of my delicious burger. Huh?! Sigh… Judy stole the driver's seat from me… what a kid. I roll my eyes and sit beside her, taking another bite of my burger.

She scoffs annoyed and drives away.

"This is extremely unprofessional, Kat." She nags… again.

"I wouldn't patrol at a hundred per cent with an empty stomach." I purr and finish my burger, feeling satisfied… for the moment.

She groans and looks annoyed at me.

"If you don't take this seriously then we're going back to the precinct." Her nose twitches so cutely when she is mad!

She parks our cruiser and looks seriously at me.

"Kat… I need you to take this seriously okay… can you do it… can you promise it to me?"

I wiggle my whiskers and nod.

"I'm always serious!" I purr smiling.

"CAN… YOU… PROMISE… ME?" Her eyelids are twitching… just like the polar bear… weird.

I nod and she sighs before leaving the car… she is such a goody two shoes!

.

* * *

.

"This is so fucking boring." And tiring too.

Judy looks happily at me and rolls her eyes.

"You're lazier than Nick." She mocks giggling happily at my misery.

SIGH! We've been walking for hours and the only thing that happened were some mammals gawking at us… I mean… I get it. Two hot girls wearing furtight uniforms ARE a sight to behold.

I yawn and ask.

"Where's Nick anyway?" Is he sick? I bet that he skipped work!

Judy's ears drop and she rubs her neck awkwardly.

"He said that he wasn't feeling well today." She then coughs and averts her gaze.

Hah! That lazy fox… I knew it!

"MY PURSE!" Someone screams and suddenly an yellow bolt passed in front of us, disappearing inside a crowd of mammals… wait… I've seen that befo…

"C'MON KAT!" Judy says excited before running after the perp, disappearing inside the crowd.

FUCK! I run after her, pushing some mammals out of my way. Where the f… shit!

"JUDY?" Where did they go to?

I wait but the only responses I get are some zebras staring at me. Sigh… why she even ran after that guy… he is probably the same cheetah from that day… it's pointless.

I… what do I do? Maybe… I should wait her here… so that she can find me.

I lean my back on a nearby wall and wait.

Maybe I shouldn't be on patrol… this place is safe but… I'm pregnant. But… sigh.. it wouldn't hurt the baby right? It's not as if I'm fist fighting lions here… and I don't want to tell it to Bogo yet… he would want to put me behind a desk.

"Mew!" SOMEONE IS GROPING ME!

I feel small paws rubbing my thighs VERY lewdly and I look down, growling furiously at the… awww!

Jack smiles cutely and winks at me.

"I'm going to have to ticket you for sexiness Sweetheart." He says softly, kissing my thighs.

I feel my pussy getting wet and purr happily as I pick him up.

"How did you find me?" I nuzzle his cheek and purr.

Jack chuckles and points to a mini car parked nearby. He looks at me and grins smugly.

"I have been driving that thing all around… it's actually fun." Hah… I doubt it.

He then smiles sexily and whispers playfully.

"But I have some better things to do now that you're here." Naughty bunny!

I lick his lips and purr shyly.

"But we're in the middle of the street." God, he is so soft!

He chuckles and kisses my cheek whispering.

"Even better… there's an alley right there… and the mayor still haven't fixed the traffic cameras." Oh you dirty bun!

I giggle and lick my lips.

"But what if Judy finds us doing it?" I doubt that she would want to join in.

Jack chuckles and…

"What if I find you two doing WHAT?" Judy asks angrily

We turn our heads and see a VERY angry doe glaring at us as she points her pistol to a cuffed cheetah. WAIT!

"I know you… you're that guy!" The one that gave the baby back!

The cheetah nods and purrs pleadingly.

"Can't you let me go? Then we're even." Oh… I was thinking in just making the charges lighter but…

"NO!" Judy shouts and then turns to me.

"I chased this purse snatcher alone… because you were making out with Jack?!" She asks sternly.

I wiggle my whiskers and give her a kitty face as Jack chuckles.

"Good work catching him, Hopps." He grins winking at her.

Her nose twitches cutely and she pushes the cheetah away. They take a few steps and then she calls angrily.

"C'mon Kat… we're taking him in."

Okie dokie!

.

* * *

.

I lick Jack's lips and he kisses me.

"Can you two stop that and eat?" Judy asks annoyed and points at our food.

Sigh… okay! I nod and take another bite of my burger while Jack goes back to his salad. Judy scoffs and takes a sip of her juice.

She's been in a bad mood since we took the cheetah to the precinct.

"How long are you going to be tagging along?" She asks glaring at Jack.

Jack's ears perk up and he shrugs.

"Only until the end of our break… unless you want me to stay Hopps." He teases wiggling his eyebrows… cute

She rolls her eyes and says.

"No thanks… just eat and leave." No!

"But what about our post lunch nap?" I purr hugging him.

Judy raises an eyebrow and looks at me with an 'Are you serious?' face. I don't think that she will let me nap… SIGH! This day SUCKS.

.

* * *

.

After another few hours of pointless patrolling and fucking NOTHING HAPPENING we reach a big park.

Several mammals walk around, jog, play … there's even a playground for the kids. Sigh…. I'm hungry again.

"Hey Judy… wanna go grab a burger?" I could go for one or two right now.

"Nope." Judy answers happily.

I look sadly at her and plead.

"But I'm really hungry."

"Don't care! Lunch was two hours ago." She giggles and keeps walking… mean bitch!

Humn… that cute deer in tight shorts… I bet that his antlers aren't the hardest part of his body though.

"What are you…" Judy asks cutely and then looks at the buck too and then facepaws.

"Seriously Kat… you're engaged." Yup!

I giggle and purr.

"But I'm not blind." The buck sees me and I grin. I check his deliciously looking package and wink at him. His jaw drops in shock and he averts his gaze as he jogs away…. wuss!

Judy giggles and teases.

"Smart guy." Which side are you on?

She notices my hurt look and kitty face and then sighs.

"C'mon Kat… don't you have enough dicks fucking you already?" She teases and then facepaws again.

I clean my uniform and wiggle my whiskers.

"Okay… so what does Miss Perfect likes?" I purr and Judy's ears drop instantly.

She averts her gaze and I grin.

"C'mon Judy… it's always about me… I want to know who is filling your rabbit hole."

She starts walking away faster and I giggle.

"Who is oiling your gears?" Her tail twitches cutely and I lick my muzzle… she looks absolutely… ah FUCK! I need to eat.

"OFFICERS! HELP!" A delicious looking pig wearing a dress screams as she runs dragging her kid in our direction.

"Thank the heavens!" Judy says relieved and runs to the pig saying happily.

"Yes Ma'am… what happened?" But I wanted to know someone is fucking her… we could even have a ménage if he is cute and Judy is drunk enough… wait… what if it is a SHE?! That… that would be so kinky!

We stop in front of the succulent swine and her delicious snack sized son and I lick my lips, trying to keep myself from drooling, while the pig says nervously.

"There's... a PERVERT near the kid's playground." Uhum!

She takes a few breathes and then says outraged.

"He is… he is FLASHING himself to all the mothers."

The little piglet looks delicious… oh God… I'm a monster… but I'm so hungry!

"KAT!" Wh-what?

Judy looks mad and asks annoyed.

"Were you paying attention?" I… I…

I look at the small pig in front of me and he hugs his mother leg saying shyly.

"Hi Officer!" Awwwww so cute!

I lick the drool off my lips and purr happily.

"You look tasty!"

He looks at me with delicious looking round eyes and his mother pulls him close, staring shocked at me… what is her… oh fuck!

I laugh awkwardly and grin.

"CUTE! I… I meant cute!" No I didn't!

The two pigs tremble in front of me and Judy then pushes my leg saying.

"Ahahah… good one Kat!" Oh! Yeah… hahaha.

I laugh and walk in the direction that she is pushing me in. After we get some distance she walks in front of me, with a furious glare as she asks.

"What… was THAT?!" I didn't mean to.

My ears lean back and I say low.

"It was just a joke." Why is she always so angry? I didn't kill anyone.

"Just a joke?!" She says angrily and then adds.

"You were drooling and baring your fangs out!"

"I wasn't." She is just being mean because she can eat grass if she wants.

She stops in front of me stomping her foot on the ground and I look at her with a kitty face. After a while she glares furious at me and says.

"After we catch that pervert… we are going to talk with the Chief." But… but… you know what.

"Fine!" I hiss walking in the direction of the playground.

We arrive at the playground and hear some ladies screaming in terror. Judy and I run to the scene and I… and I…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." I can't believe it… this CAN'T be true!

Judy gasps and covers her eyes. So cute!

I take a huge breathe and say to the pervert in front of us.

"STOP! In the name of the lahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" I can't, I just can't!

The sloth in front of us is wearing a fedora, dark shades and a big overcoat. He's standing happily in front of where some unsuspecting mothers were a minute ago, holding his overcoat open wide… hahahaha… showing his manhood for all to see, in all its glory!

Judy groans and stomps the ground.

"KAT! Take this seriously!" I'm trying!

The flashing sloth turns his head to us in slow motion and after a LONG time he sees us and says slowly.

"Oh… …. … shit!" Hahahaha!

He comically starts covering himself with his overcoat as he makes his daring escape at the incredible velocity of… hahaha… one meter per year.

Judy peeks from between her fingers and then says angrily.

"Fucking pervert!" She goes to grab her tranquilizer pistol and I shout.

"NO! Judy wait!"

She stops and glares at me. I take a huge breath and purr pleadingly.

"Please don't tranq him!"

"KAT! He is a criminal!" DUH!

I nod and then point at the fleeing sloth.

"Yes he is… but c'mon… this is just too funny! It would be a crime to stop this now!" A capital one!

She looks at me as if I was retarded and then holsters her pistol.

"Okay… but if anything happens, it will be on you!" She says crossing her arms.

YES!

I look at the sloth and laugh following him closely. He notices me and seems to try and up his pace… it changes NOTHING hahahahaha.

"Hahahahaha I'm gonna get you!"

He keeps walking and after a lot of laughing we get near the street lot where our cruiser is parked.

I wipe a tear of laughter and purr.

"Careful…. you're running to our car!" So stupid!

He then stops beside the cool looking red sports car, parked in front our cruiser and desperately starts rummaging through his pocket… HAHAHAHAHA!

Judy sighs and says annoyed.

"He is going to escape." As if I would let a sloth escape me!

I roll my eyes and cover my mouth as I say in fake shock.

"OH NO! He is getting inside his escape vehicle! Quick! We have to copy the plate number!"

I giggle and take a picture of his car plate. I then stop beside Judy and look teasingly at her. She just stares blankly at me and her nose twitches cutely.

I giggle and purr.

"Okay… fun is over… get out of the…"

'VROOOOOOM!' Please tell me that this was not his car!

I turn and… MOTHERFUCKER! He escaped… but… how is that even possible?! He is a fucking sloth!

Judy laughs and my ears lean back. The tiger that lost a sloth… I will never hear the end of this, will I?

"Hey Kat… what are you going to tell the Chief?" Judy teases

I wiggle my whiskers and cross my arms purring.

"I have his license plate."

She looks at me with a big smug grin on her face and giggles.

"Yeah… he will love that." Bitch!

Her ears then turn and she looks at something before giggling.

"But you will have to explain it to her before that." Her?!

The pig walks in our direction with a furious face as she drags her son by his hoof. Oh shit.

She stops in front of me and her mouth trembles as she says angrily.

"You let him escape!" NO! Well… maybe.

I look at her tasty kid and shake my head.

"Ma'am, this is police business, please clear the perimeter." I say sternly trying not to gawk at the little piece of bacon by her side.

She snorts annoyed and starts nagging me.

"I can't believe that they hire mammal's like you. Do you know that it's MY tax money that pays your blah blah blah blah…" Sigh… it's at times like this that I wonder… why am I still a cop… the pay is not that good… nor the working hours… I think that the only good thing is that I get to hurt criminals.

Judy grins smugly as the pig keeps nagging. Her cute little son looks shyly at me, hiding behind her leg… heh… so cute and pink.

He is just so round and soft looking… I bet that he would taste heavenly. He's so small too… I probably can fit him whole inside my mouth and just chew and chew… feeling his sweet piggy blood running down my throat. Fuck… I would kill to get a taste of him…. should… should I?

I mean… why would God put him right in front of me if he didn't want me to eat him? Not once… but twice! Maybe it's his destiny to die here… like… a child dies and another lives… my babies HAVE to get nourishment from something and fish and bugs are not helping.

He blinks twice and sniffs me. Awwww… It's his fault for looking so damn delicious. Maybe… maybe if 'I'm fast enough I could gobble him up without anyone noticing… NO! That wouldn't work… there are too many witnesses. But I might be able to get away with just a small lick and… NO! I… I can't do that… I… I need to find something to eat… NOW!

"KAT!" Judy asks shocked with her paw on her pistol.

She then gulps and asks fearfully.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Wrong?

I lick the drool of my muzzle and purr.

"Noth…"

'Bwak, bwak!' What was that?

"YOU WERE GROWLING KAT… AT A KID!" Judy complains like a bitch and I can't listen to that sound again.

"Judy please shut the fuck up!" I growl and close my eyes trying to focus my hearing… like in movies!

"I'M NOT SHUTTING…"

I bare my fangs and glare furiously at her.

'ROAAAAR!'

She grasps her ears and looks shocked at me. I close my eyes again and listen…. and listen.

'Bwak!' GOT IT!

Wait… I know what that is. I lick my lips and feel my mouth watering again as soon as look at the street… no cars are coming.

'ROAAAAAAR!' CHICKENS!

I run on all fours at full speed to the other side of the street and as soon l get to the sidewalk I hear it clearly. The chicken sounds are coming from inside a weird shop.

I enter the shop, walking past cages and aquariums with bird, fish and reptiles of all types until I stop in front of a big cage… full of DELICIOUS CHICKENS!

I stand up and gulp a mouthful of saliva as the tasty chickens dance in front of me.

"Can I help you Officer?" A sheep store clerk asks with a cute smile.

I nod and give her my vest kitty face.

"I would like a chicken, please." I purr pleadingly and look at her with wide eyes.

She looks shocked at me and I say nervously.

"Please, I will pay anything." She HAS to sell me one… she has to.

I grab my walled and suddenly she shakes her head…. oh no! She looks at my sad face and smiles saying softly.

"Normally each one of these chickens would be twenty five zollars but…" She stares at me and smiles even more as she says.

"I guess that you can have one for free." Really?

I sniff and purr.

"Thank you!" I… I can't believe it.

She giggles and leans down, opening the cage and picking up one of the chicken from within before closing it again.

"Don't worry about it, I can see that you really want one." I DO!

My tail twitches happily and I purr excited as she holds he chicken in her arms. The sheep pets the delicious bird and then says softly.

"This is the least I can for someone that puts her life on the line to protect our streets." I DO! I protect them… now GIVE ME!

She hands me the fluffy bird and I hug it close to me… I can't believe that I forgot that these existed!

I smile and purr happily.

"You're an angel!" I could fuck her right now!

"I just hope that this chicken can warm your life and bring you a lot of happiness." She says giggling.

"Awww!" Judy says cutely from behind me and I agree… that's so sweet of her.

But now… back to business!

I hold the chicken in front of me and the dumb animal stares into my eyes… oblivious to its fate. Don't blame me… blame yourself for being delicious!

I lick the chicken and she just bwaks deliciously I grin and break her neck before I sink my teeth into her and feeling it's warm blood flow inside my mouth, drip from my lips and splash on the ground.

AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWN! DELICIOUS! It's like… man… it's better than that pig that Reynard got me! It feels like sex but... almost better!

I rip a big piece of chicken breast and chew happily before digging into my meal again licking the blood of my muzzle as I ignore the feathers and…

"PUT THE CHICKEN DOWN!" Judy shouts.

I look confused at her and… NO… she isn't doing this.

All the animals in the shop decide that it's the best time to be as fucking noisy as they can and Judy aims her pistol at me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"PUT THE CHICKEN DOWN OR I WILL SHOT!" She… she is really going to shoot me.

"Judy… what's…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She spits venomously glaring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Well… if it isn't Officer Hopps and Officer Rider." Boi Cha purrs happily entering the store followed by his camera cheetah.

Where the FUCK is this guy coming from?!

Judy turns furiously at him and fires two darts in each of them before they can even react.

"Not cool… Officer…" Boi Cha looks purrs surprised as he falls down.

She then turns back to me and glares viciously.

I put the chicken down and raise my paws. The sheep from before is kneeling on the floor… crying her eyes out and screaming as if she was dying… so annoying.

Judy takes a deep breath and then nearly growls.

"Kat… you're under arrest." She can't arrest me.

I look shocked at her and say nervously.

"But I didn't do anything. I was just eating my chicken and you flipped out." If she shots me with that… then the baby is going to be okay right?

Judy sniffs and shouts furiously.

"NOTHING?! YOU… you killed that poor chicken."

"It's just a chicken." I purr and blow a feather away.

Judy's mouth trembles for some time and her nose twitches cutely.

"You… COME ON! MOVE!" She says angrily gesturing with her pistol.

She is… arresting me?!

.

* * *

.

Judy opens my holding cell and glares at me.

"The Chief will see you now." She says dripping with venom.

Fucking traitorous backstabbing bitch!

I stand up and leave the cell. The coyote who was cowering ever since I entered the cell then looks up and teases.

"Hey pussycat… leaving so soon?"

I glare at the fucking bitch and his fucking smile disappears from his muzzle.

We walk until we are near the reception again, we walk past the empty reception desk and… why it's always empty when I'm around? The triplets have to be in their post at some time… right?

I feel something pushing me and look down to see Judy glaring at me.

"Move!" You're such a bitch.

We walk until we are in front of Bogo's office. Judy goes for the handle but I open it first, hissing angrily.

"All this… because of a single chicken." Scumbag!

She glares at me and her nose twitches.

"It's not just a chicken." She says furiously.

It IS just a fucking chicken.

"It's not as if you HAVE to be a COLOSSAL BITCH like this. But NOOOOO! You keep being a mean WHORE all the time… so why don't you get off your high horse and get said horse big fat cock up your self-righteous condescending little ASS." I growl as I open the door.

I enter, ignoring the idiotic bunny behind me, and see Bogo sitting in his desk with a serious face.

Hopps takes a step inside and Bogo says.

"You're dismissed Hopps… and NO peeking."

The bunny then grins evilly. I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Go fuck yourself, because I know that no one will do it." BITCH!

She opens her mouth to retort and Bogo snaps.

"ENOUGH!"

The little whore shuts her mouth and nods before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Bogo glares at me and I sit in front of him, glaring right back at him as I growl.

"She didn't have the right to arrest me. What I did is allowed by the same law that says that predators CAN eat fish and bugs." She is just a heartless whore.

My tail sways annoyed and Bogo glares at me snorting.

"A trustworthy source informed me that you have experience with murders… is this true?" He asks serious, without even blinking.

Source? The only ones that know this are Bro and… sigh… it must've been Reynard.

I nod and cross my arms.

"Yeah… so what?"

Bogo's glare gets harder and he says dead serious.

"This is what's going to happen… you're going to apologize publically for your unprofessional behavior and you're going to personally apologize to the pet store owner that you traumatized… then you're going to be put into the nearly extinct homicide division." Nearly extinct?

"You WILL receive a new partner, one that will look over you and you WILL obey every word, every command that comes out of his mouth… do you understand?" Haha… dumb piece of beef.

I shake my head and grin.

"I'm not doing any of that!" I purr happily.

Bogo slams his hooves on his table trying to look manly instead of the whining little bitch that he is.

"You DON'T have a say in this matter."

"I quit!" I purr placing my badge on his table.

His angry façade disappears for a second and then he looks furiously at me again, saying in a disapproving tone.

"You're not quitting… you still have a job to do."

I stand up and purr.

"I quit the second that I was put inside a cell." My job is taking care of the baby inside me… and I'm not going to do that if I keep working around trigger happy, traitorous bunnies.

I stand up and walk out of the room.

"RIDER!" Bogo shouts and I close the door behind me before I walk away.

SIIIIGH! I feel… good.

I walk to the locker's room, get everything from within my locker before someone decides to steal it and a few minutes later I'm out of the precinct.

How the fuck am I gonna get ho-AH!

I run in the cab's direction and enter the passenger's side. I sit beside the lama driver and purr.

"Hi! I want to… where are you going?"

The lama unfastened his seat belt and is trying to get out of the cab… the fuck?

I grab his shoulder and pull his back into his seat.

"Hey… I'm a client." Dumb lama!

.

* * *

.

The stupid lama parks in front of the condo's entrance and I turn to him.

"How much do I own you?" I purr grabbing my wallet.

He gulps and says nervously.

"Nothing… just get out!" Weird… people are giving out a lot of free stuff today. Not that I'm complaining.

I leave the cab and enter the condo, ignoring the fact that the leopard guarding the gate is eating me with his eyes… pervert!

I walk for a good while and then see my two favorite foxes in the distance. I run in their direction and purr happily.

"Hey guys… what's wrong?" Ruby is limping.

Carmine turns around supporting Ruby's body. They look at me with shocked faces and he asks.

"What's with all the blood?" SHIT! I forgot to clean the chicken's blood out of my fur.

"Don't worry, it's not mine." I then look at Ruby and ask concerned.

"Why are you limping?"

She giggles and grins smugly.

"I met with an sperm donator today… he was… bigger than we expected!"

Hehe… naughty fox… wait!

"You're going to have kits?"

Carmine giggles and jokes.

"If those big loads didn't get her pregnant then nothing will." Okay… now you're trying to get me wet!

I hug them and lick her cheek.

"Who is the father?" Please be someone very cute… like the fox that played Nick in the movie!

Ruby and Carmine look at each other and then smirk cutely. She licks my lips and teases.

"It's a secret!"

.

* * *

.

**No pigs were hurt in this chapter!**


	39. It's Chickenlicious!

May 24th 2016

.

* * *

.

I stop my bike in front of the gates to Mr Big's state and wait for Tom, the polar bear guard, to open it for me… but he doesn't even notice me in the snow… sigh. I look at the yawning guard and clear my throat, trying to get his attention.

"Hello… Tom." It's cold here… but still not as cold as Kat's heart.

He looks around surprised and then his eyes stop on me, surprise on his face.

"Miss Hopps… are you alright?" He asks walking in my direction.

No… I'm not.

"Yes… just need to enter, that's all." I say and he nods before running off to open the gates.

After passing through the gates, I drive until I arrive at the mansion's entrance doors. Heh… the first time that I was here… I and Nick were being dragged inside as prisoners, but now I'm escorted as a guest of honor.

The doors open and a snowshoe hare appears from inside. He's wearing a tuxedo, has a disgusting smile on his face and is looking at me with the same perverted eyes that Kat has when she looks at… anything warm blooded.

"Ah Miss Hopps… Mr Big and Lady FruFru are waiting for you." What a weird accent.

I enter and he closes the door behind me. I shiver a little, not from the cold but from his perverted stare, and he chuckles saying.

"Follow me." I don't need to follow you… I know the way… but whatever.

We walk until we get to the large living room. Several couches of varying sizes stand near a grand fireplace decorated with small gargoyle statues. Their shadows mingling with the dark curtails present in each one of the four meters high windows.

I always thought that these statues looked creepy, but Mr. Big said that his great grandmother had sculpted them herself. So I guess that they are a family heirloom… a scary one.

Koslov is standing near a big couch, looking attentive as ever. On top of said big couch there was a smaller couch and on top of that there's an even smaller couch, where Frufru is sitting, and an armchair, where her father are sitting.

She looks up at me and squeaks happily.

"Judy!" She waves energetically and I can't help but giggle.

"Hi Frufru." I run in their direction and give her a gentle hug before putting her back on her little couch.

She smiles and I see Mr. Bigs extended paw. I give it a respectful kiss and he smiles warmly. He then turns and looks at the snowshoe hare, saying with authority.

"You can go now Dimitri." Finally… he is creeping me out.

Dimitri nods and looks me up and down before turning away and leaving the room… pervert!

Frufru motions for me to sit and says.

"Forgive him if he did anything… bad." He gawked at me.

"We hired the poor boy out of pity… I think that he is not very bright in the head." Mr. Big says leaning back into his chair.

Oh… well… he did have a weird accent!

I nod and sit beside them, smiling a little. I feel so much better now that I'm around mammals that don't judge me or kill innocent…

"So Judy… Daddy and I have been worried about you." Oh…

Mr. Big sighs and adds.

"Your new mate… the tigress… she is a bad influence on…"

"THAT FUCKING WHORE IS NOT MY MATE!" WHE DO EVERYONE BELIEVE IN EVERYTHING THEY SEE ON TV?!

I grasp my ears annoyed and say.

"She is just a fucking SLUT that FUCKS every male that she can get her paws on…" She's a succubus.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, she FUCKS her own BROTHER and she is not ashamed of it."

Frufru gasps in shock and says fearfully.

"Judy…" Oh yeah!

I look at her disgusted eyes and say.

"And there's more, she…"

"Child, child… calm down." Mr. Big said interrupting me.

I stop and look at his calm face. Frufru still looks shocked at me, covering her muzzle with her paws.

Her father clears his throat and talks calmly.

"There's no need to rush..." I… I… okay!

I nod, my ears dropping down, and he smiles before continuing.

"So, you and she are not enamored."

"No! The reporters came up with that and Kat didn't say anything about it because she's a whore." I say shaking my head.

Frufru gasps again and says shocked.

"Judy… when did you start talking like this?"

I… I… I look down in shame and my nose twitches.

Mr. Big then asks, with disgust apparent on his voice.

"Child… you said that this… Kat… lies in bed with her own flesh and blood?" Bed?!

"Oh yeah… in bed, at the districts locker's room, in the bathroom… anytime that she can get her paws on him." I let out a sigh and look sadly at their disgusted faces. I know how they feel… I feel that way too.

"The reason that I asked if she had a picture of them doing it was to gather evidence…"

"But would she just give it to you like that?" Frufru asks terrified.

I shrug and scratch my neck.

"She is not shy about it... and no one believed me… so I thought that I should at least try."

They stare at me in silence and my nose twitches. What if they don't believe me? Bogo never believed me… well… I wouldn't believe either if I hadn't seen it happen right in front of me.

Mr. Big nods slowly and then says.

"It's understandable that you are… stressed. But try not to let these bad experiences change you." I won't.

I feel as if a weight had been removed from my shoulders. They know that I'm not the monster… Kat is.

Frufru smiles and then claps her paws together, asking excitedly.

"And how is Nicky doing?" Sigh…

I shake my head and look sadly at them.

"Nick is not fine… he and Kat dated for some time but then… she threw him away like garbage."

They look angry and she asks indignantly.

"WHAT?!"

She puffs annoyed and I continue.

"She left him for a bunny jerk that she met at the police academy."

"But I thought that she was with her brother." Mr. Big says confused.

"Yes… and Jack and an entire wolf pack and any other male that she can catch at the moment." I say crossing my arms annoyed.

He lets out an 'Oh' of surprise and nods. Frufru looks down and sighs.

"Poor Nicky." Yeah…

"Where did this tigress come from?" Mr. Big asks pensively.

The fiery depts. of hell… or maybe from an evil brothel!

I look at him and answer.

"She said that she is from Terra."

Mr. Big's eyes widen in shock and for a brief and rare moment I can see his ice blue irises. He then slowly facepaws and sighs rather loudly for such a small shrew. I guess that he knows some weirdos from there too… but I never expected to get this reaction out of him.

He looks up, massaging his temples and then says.

"I should have figured it out that she was a terran just from how you described her… behavior." Is that normal behavior for them?! It… it can't be right?

"Mr. Big… what do you mean?" They can't be ALL like Kat… can they?

He shakes his head and looks serious at me.

"Terra is nothing but a den of murderers… barbarians who still live as if they were uninvolved savages… preying on the flesh and blood of their fellow mammals."

"THEY EAT OTHER MAMMALS?!" Frufru and I say shocked at the same time.

He nods slowly and readjusts his hair.

"They are a group of religious fanatics… cultists." Wh…what?!

"They believe that they were members of some sort of superior species in their past lives, and that they died and got reborn in mammal bodies." That's crazy!

Mr. Big looks at us and sighs.

"Because of this… they lack basic mammal emotions like empathy… and mercy."

GASP! I cover my mouth and fell my nose twitching as I say in shock.

"That's Kat! She is exactly like that!" It's as if Mr. Big had met her himself!

But is she… is she part of that cult too?

Mr. Big looks at Koslov and says seriously.

"Call Reynard… it's been far too long since we have seen each other." Reynard… who…?

Koslov nods and turns his back on us, walking away and closing the door behind him. Frufru seems a little cheerier and asks excited.

"Uncle Rey is going to have dinner with us?"

Mr. Big nods and she squeaks delighted. I look confused at her and ask.

"Who is Uncle Rey?" Is he a mobster too?

"Reynard is… an old friend of mine." Mr. Big says, smiling slightly and before I can ask anything he continues.

"He is a supervisor of terrans… so to say."

In this moment Koslov comes back and stops behind the couch.

"Mr. Reynard informed that he will make haste to arrive as soon as possible." He says respectfully.

"Thank you Koslov." Mr. Big looks at him and nods, giving the polar bear an appreciating smile.

I look curious at them and ask.

"Is he Terra's mayor?"

He shakes his head and answers.

"No… but he is terran. He's the one that… keeps them in check. He prevents them from spreading their dangerous cult to our city and…" He then smiles and says amused.

"He also reallocates any terran that forgets that here in Zootopia we are evolved mammals. If he or she wants, they can act like barbarians back in Terra… where they belong."

Wait… reallocates… so that means…

My ears perk up and I look excited at Mr. Big!

"That means that he will send Kat back to Terra?!" I ask giving him a pleading look.

He smiles and chuckles saying.

"Calm down child… first we have to talk with Reynard. He is… an odd mammal... so we will have to humor him first." NO!

"He HAS to send her back to Terra… he CAN'T let her stay here after what she did today… she…" I stop talking, feeling some tears forming in my eyes.

Mr. Big looks surprised for a second and then smiles.

"Reynard will take care of it… he is not soft when it comes to his job… he even sent his own wife back to Terra." He says softly and I calm a little.

She is evil… no one that would do that to an innocent chicken deserves to be in Zootopia. Soon! Soon Kat will go away.

Frufru looks at me and extends her paw. I reach it and she gently grabs my paw, giving me a comforting smile.

"Uncle Rey is going to help you Judy. Right Daddy?" She asks her father with a commanding tone of voice.

He nods in silence and I smile relieved. Kat is going to pay for everything she has done to Nick… to that poor wolf bride… and to that innocent chicken!

My nose twitches and I sniff, looking happily at Mr. Big.

"Thank you!" Nick is not going to like it but… she has to go.

Frufru smiles to me and then looks curiously at her father.

"Daddy… you never told me that Uncle Rey was from Terra."

He sighs and gives Koslov a sad look. The polar bear freezes for a second and then nods. Mr. Big sighs and starts talking with a somber tone.

"Terra is and always has been the biggest exporter of alcoholic drinks. Alcoholic beverages were very expensive nineteen years ago… the government kept several regulations in place to minimize the amount of alcoholic drinks being brought to Zootopia." And they changed it later because of popular pressure… I know that from the history books.

"I used to buy a large amount of these drinks and send some of my workers there to make sure that our shipments would arrive safely and unnoticed by the government." Smuggling… of course that some mammals would do that.

"There was one time I sent Koslov's younger brother… Vladimir... but he didn't return." Oh no!

"As time passed, we grew more and more worried… so Koslov and I decided to take some bodyguards with us and go to Terra to look for him. We thought that… he might had been enamored with a female from there or he might had gotten lost… he was a funny one." Mr. Big smiles for a second and then his face turns serious as he continues.

"When we arrived at that cursed place, we were received by their sheriff, a gigantic black wolf. He already knew why we were there but he said that we couldn't take Vladimir back with us because he was arrested and was in the middle of his judgment." Oh no!

"I tried to negotiate with barbarian but he said that Vladimir had drunk too much and gotten in a fight where he had seriously hurt two foxes. So he would be judged by Terran laws, but he said that we could meet him after the judge had given him his sentence." Mr. Big sighs and shakes his head.

"We decided to wait and try to find a way to transfer his judgment to Zootopia but…" He clenches his tiny paws and I can see Koslov's claws digging themselves on the couch. He looks calm on the outside but he is mad.

"I will never forget the smile on that wolf's muzzle... when he returned an hour later and gave us a big wooden bowl, filled with a strange kind of soup. 'There, talk with him for as long as you like', he said."

GASP! NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Mr. Big's paws tremble a little and he says furiously.

"There was an eye… floating atop the weird soup… a light brown eye… just like Vladimir's. They murdered him and cooked his flesh and served it as if he was some delicacy." NOOO!

Why?! Why would they do it?! That's beyond evil!

'Sniff' Frufru wipes her nose with a small handkerchief and I use the back of my paw to clean some of my own tears.

Koslov's claws nearly tear out a piece of the couch and Mr. Big's gaze becomes distant and full or rage.

'SLAM!' The door to the living room bursts open, nearly giving me a fucking heart attack, and two wolves enter, wearing tactical gear and holding… weird metal tranquilizer rifles in their paws.

Then an old silver fox appears from behind them, followed by four leopards wearing tactical gears and carrying metal tranquilizer rifles identical to the one's that the wolves have.

"What's with the sour faces? Who died?" He asks happily, smoking his cigar.

The old silver fox looks at us with playful dark brown eyes and a big smirk. He looks… odd. He's wearing pants, an overcoat and a big top hat, his furry foxy chest revealed… so indecent.

His clothes are all bright yellow… so bright that it hurts. I… I can't believe that there's someone with a worse fashion sense than Nick. Is it a fox's thing?

Mr. Big and Koslov close their eyes and shake their heads, calming themselves and Frufru sniffs before saying sadly.

"Uncle Rey… is it true that terran mammals… ate Vladimir?!" So he is Reynard.

He looks at her, his smile not faltering at all, and chuckles. He looks at Mr'. Big and then walks leisurely in our direction.

"Maximilian… is this, the kind of story that you should be telling you daughter?" He asks chuckling as he sits beside me and throws his top hat away.

Weird… his voice… I heard it somewhere.

Ewww! The smoke from his cigar stinks. Well… cigar always stink but… his is different.

The silver fox then looks at Frufru and chuckles before saying.

"I bet that he didn't tell you the part where I valiantly show up and save your father and his men from being turned into stew." They would be cooked?!

Frufru smiles a little and shakes her head. The fox rolls his eyes and then looks around.

"Where is little Judy?"

"She is with her father." Frufru says smiling.

Koslov and Mr. Big look calmly at him as the silver fox's bodyguards get in position around the living room. Why are their tranquilizers made with metal?

Mr. Big them smiles and opens his arms.

"Reynard… it's been too long." He greets with him warmly and Reynard chuckles.

"Indeed it has… and thanks fucking Jesus that you called me when you did. I was having the weirdest conversation ever." The fox says and then changes his cigar to the other side of his muzzle and then continues with wide eyes.

"Today I found out that I'm going to be a grandfather… I was really, REALLY freaking out… I mean… it's been like..."

"Congratulations old friend." Mr. Big says interrupting the silver fox's ramblings.

He then motions to me and says.

"This is Judy Hopps, the godmother of my granddaughter."

I smile and extend my paw to Reynard.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you." He is the one that's going to send Kat away!

He grabs my paw and plants his lips on it, giving it a small kiss. He then raises his head looking at me with a devious smirk.

"Of course I already know our famous Officer Hopps." He is… quite charming… for an old male.

My ears drop, warming up a little, as I scratch my neck and avert my gaze from him... my eyes stopping into his bodyguards. My nose twitches and I ask.

"Why did you bring so many bodyguards?" They are friends… aren't they?

Reynard chuckles and suddenly grabs my ears. I freeze and he starts touching my ears all over, ignoring my shocked look as he answers happily.

"What's a little pissing competition between friends? Maxie has his polar bears… and I have forty highly trained soldiers." Forty?!

"But where are the others? And what's with those weird metal tranquilizers?" They can't be up to standard regulations.

He stops touching my ears and then attentively starts rubbing my arms… creepy.

"Those are my homemade tranquilizers… and as for where the others are… that's for me to know and you to wonder!" He says smirking slyly.

He is… what?! Home made?

Suddenly the snowshoe hare from before appears and places a wine bottle and several glasses in the table in front of us. He serves Reynard a glass, that the vulpine drinks eagerly, and offers me one.

I shake my head and smile politely.

"No thanks."

The hare gives me a perverted look and nods before walking away, leaving the room… pervert.

"Uncle Rey… can you help us with something?" Frufru asked softly.

Reynard looks curiously at her and asks.

"What's it my dear?" It's now! This is really happening.

Frufru giggles cutely and asks.

"Daddy said that you take bad terrans back to Terra."

"When someone don't follow the rules… I do." He says as he serves himself more wine.

Frufru then squeaks happily.

"So can you help Judy? There's a terran tigress that is being mean to her." Yeah!

"Nope! I'm tired!" He chuckles and then licks his lips before taking another sip of his wine.

YES HE… wait… HE CAN'T SAY NO!

Frufru looks surprised at me and then turns to him again.

"But Uncle…"

Reynard shakes his head and says.

"No, no… don't 'but Uncle' me. I'm have been working myself like a dog. Just today I broke up one engagement, disciplined a big kitty, talked some sense into a wolf, had an emotional reunion with my long lost…"

I interrupt his ramblings giving him a pleading look and say.

"I need your help."

He stops talking and then looks sadly at Mr. Big and Frufru.

"I thought that you called me because you missed me… but now I see the truth." He sniffs and averts his gaze, standing up as he sighs.

"You only called me here to deal with some random terran." His ears and tail drop as he starts walking away.

We did but… it's your job.

Mr. Big and Koslov take deeps breathes and facepaw. Frufru looks down and apologizes.

"It's not true… we called you because we missed you… right Daddy?"

Reynard glances back and Mr. Big nods. Reynard then stops on his tracks and turns back with a big smile on his muzzle as he sits back on the couch.

"Then let's not talk about work then!" NO!

I look serious into his dark brown eyes and cross my arms. My nose twitches and my ears perk up as I say seriously.

"We WILL talk about your work. Didn't you say that there are rules?"

"I did." He says not even looking at me as he plays with the tip of his tail.

I scoff annoyed and glare at him as I say sternly.

"Then why are you saying that you won't do anything? Mr. Big said that you even sent your wife back to Terra… I don't know what she did but there now way she is worse than Kat!"

Reynard freezes for a few seconds and then he looks at me… again… gulp!

His friendly smile is nowhere to be seen… instead he has a twisted grin, showing me all his sharp fangs. He glares at me with such fury that I nearly turn jump back.

"DON'T get conceited girl. You don't have the right to order me around… NO ONE here has the fucking BALLS to order me around." He growls low and looks at all of us.

His muzzle twists in a savage expression and he snarls.

"As soon as I was out of the picture my wife gave my little baby girl… our little baby girl away to rot in some shitty orphanage."

He points a claw at my chest.

"She didn't have the RIGHT to abandon her like that… so… years later… when fate unites us again and I found out about it. Half of that baby's flesh and blood was mine… and she got rid of it." That… that is horrible but… some mammals do get sent to adoption… it's normal.

He then smiles perversely and tilts his head.

"So I got rid of half her flesh and blood too!" Wha…what?

"An arm, a leg, an ear, an eye, half her whiskers, half her tail, half her fangs." He says happily as he turns to serve himself more wine.

I gulp and see Mr. Big looking surprised at him… did he… did he not know it?

Reynard then turns back to us with his cheerful smile and playful eyes back on as he says chuckling.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is… I decide what happens to my fellow terrans… not you, not Maximilian, but ME!" He pulls a large metal tranquilizer pistol from his overcoat and looks menacingly at us.

"So shut the fuck up little girl, before I do it for you."

He… he is a monster… terrans are monsters.

Mr. Big then clears his throat and gets our attention. He looks at Reynard and says.

"Just listen to the child… we still have sometime before dinner gets ready." We need to keep terrans away… they are dangerous.

Reynard looks serious at him and then groans like a teenager.

"Fiiiiiine! But I want more wine!" He says smirking, putting his metal tranquilizer pistol inside a hidden holster inside his overcoat. He… he is crazy!

Mr. Big chuckles and appears to roll his eyes before motioning for me to speak. Reynard looks uninterested at me and I gulp saying low.

"Kat she… she broke my friend and… she keeps doing slutty things in front of everyone." Even if he IS a monster… he needs to admit that she has to go away.

He looks uninterested at me and I grasp my paws into fists.

"Also… today… when we were patrolling. She was acting really strange... looking at other mammals with a weird face… and then she suddenly got mad and started running away in all fours like a savage. She entered a pet store… full of birds, fish, lizards and even some insects." Who would want to own a tarantula?

I sniff and continue.

"She was looking at the chickens and… she looked really desperate. I... my siblings and I had a few pet chickens when we were little… I didn't think that Kat would be the type to like chickens but… the way she was looking at them… as if they were the most important thing in the world." For a second there I… thought that she really had wanted to… sigh.

I feel tears forming in my eyes and sniff sadly.

"She picked one of the chickens up and… she broke her neck and… she bit the poor chicken… sniff! She ripped her chest out… there was blood and feathers everywhere. She was eating her… right in front of us." It was horrible.

"So what? It's just a chicken." Reynard says before drinking some of his wine.

Just a chicken… JUST A CHICKEN?!

I glare at him and he takes another sip of his wine.

"It's not just a chicken you senile tailhole… it's a living being, with a whole future in front of it."

He rolls his eyes and looks at me as if I was dumb.

"It's still just a tasty chicken." Reynard chuckles amused, with an idiotic smirk on his muzzle.

He is a monster… I shouldn't have even tried.

I glare at him and my nose twitches.

"So just because they are not as evolved as we are… it's okay to kill them?" What did I expect from a fucking terran?

Reynard smiles and says happily.

"Little girl… if rabbits weren't sentient… then I would lock your kind in cages and have you breed tons of delicious little buns for us to eat… unfortunately, you guys evolved and we have to use chickens for that. But if you want to take the chickens place… go for it! I won't turn down any volunteer."

HE WOULD WHAT?!

I jump out of the couch and onto the floor, getting away from the… monster!

Frufru looks shocked at… the thing… the evil fiend in fox skin in front of us. Reynard then rolls his eyes chuckling.

Mr. Big sighs and says with a disapproving tone.

"Stop scaring the kids Reynard. And… she does have a point… this tigress needs to have her personality adjusted." We need to lock him… in a cage… and throw away the key.

Reynard looks at Mr. Big and retorts.

"Max… I never told you how you should raise your daughter. Besides… I'm already scolding her because of it." This monster… he… the voice from the phone… it was from him.

Reynard then chuckles and smiles as he says.

"Besides… she was hungry! You know how women get with their cravings when they are pregnant!" PREGNANT?!

Mr. Big chuckles and nods as he looks at Frufru. He then says.

"Yes. Well then… since you're already taking care of it… then this matter is settled."

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

I feel my heart nearly exploding and I gulp dryly… feeling my legs giving up on me.

"Kat… is pregnant?" Maybe… maybe I heard wrong… yeah… that's it.

Reynard nods and scratches his neck.

"Yeah but… I don't know how it will go... since Little Jacob was the one that knocked her up." Ah…

He turns to Mr. Big and Koslov and asks.

"I mean… the two are siblings. So I'm just hoping that none of the cubs turn up disabled or retarded." He chuckles amused like the monster he is.

She CAN'T have cubs… she can't! She is going to be the worst role model ever and… oh fucking cheese and crackers. Did he just say that… Jacob is the father?

I… I think that I... am going to throw up… I… I think that I need some wine.

.

* * *

.

Argh! My head… fuck… what's this headache?!

I rub my head and open my eyes, looking around. I'm in Mr. Big' limousine!

Raymond is sitting in front of me and then says.

"Ah, you woke up."

"What happened?" I feel like an elephant stomped my head.

He rolls his eyes and starts leaving the limo.

"You drank too much wine and kept saying that you wanted to go home, so Boss asked us to bring you here but you passed out on the trip."

Oh…

I slowly nod and leave. Raymond picks up my bike from within the limo's trunk and places it in a nearby vacant parking spot.

"Thanks Raymond." I smile and the bear nods before entering the limo again.

"Take care Judy."

They drive away and I sigh before turning around and entering mine and Nick's building.

What happened in Mr. Big's mansion? I remember them saying that they would help me… and then… then…

THE SILVER FOX! That… that monster… I hope that I never meet him again.

I stop in front our apartment's door and open it letting out a sigh. The fox said something about Kat… but… what was… NICK!

Nick is shirtless, wearing only his boxers sitting on the couch… wait... no… he is sitting ON a bag of ice on the couch. He also has another bag of in the middle of his legs and his head has some bandages wrapped around it.

My ears drop and I ignore my headache, entering the apartment and closing the door behind me.

"Nick, what happened with you?" My nose twitches in concern and he looks at me with a big smirk.

"Hi Carrots!" His tail wags happily and he chews something before saying with a chuckle.

"You won't believe what happened with me today!"

I walk in his direction and ask concerned.

"Nick, are you okay?" He looks- GASP! My heart begins to race and I nearly choke.

He is chewing… HE IS CHEWING MY VIBRATOR!

Nick chuckles and answers.

"I'm fine, the doctor even gave me two lollipops because of how lucky he said that I was!"

THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!

I gulp and ask nervously.

"Nick… why are you chewing that?"

He stops for a second and then his tail wags furiously.

"When I got home I found the chewing toy that you were going to give me hiding under your pillow." It's NOT a chewing toy!

I give him the fakest of smiles and ask.

"Give you?"

He nods and smirks.

"What else were you going to do with it? You're a bunny."

"Haha… yeah…" This is so fucked up.

Nick then turns the vibrator on and plays with it, rolling it around his tongue… oh fuck… that thing was inside me.

"I don't know where you bought this thing, but it's great! It trembles and feels super good on my mouth but the best thing is the smell… AH… and the taste too! It's great! It's so tasty that if weren't for this little string attached to it I would have swallowed it already." He says licking his lips.

I nearly grasp my ears but I manage to control my despair and keep a straight face. It's my DOE PARTS taste that you're talking about, you SICK PERVERT!

I… I need to get it back from him. Shit… I can't tell him what that thing is or for what I've been using it. I would die of embarrassment.

I sit beside him on the couch and smile. I will need to steal it from him later.

"So Nick… what happened with you?" It can't be anything TOO serious… otherwise he would be at the hospital and not here.

He looks excited at me and then says.

"Remember that I didn't go to work today because I had the worst hangover ever?"

I nod and he continues.

"I wanted to buy something to eat for lunch, so I drove to a nearby mini market, but when I parked my car and walked a few meters away, it exploded and one of the car pieces hit me in the head." Oh my!

My nose twitches nervously and I look at his bandaged head.

"Nick… why did the car explode… why didn't you call me?" I could have helped.

"The guys from the insurance company said that it was because an electrical flaw and I will get to why I didn't call you in a moment." He gnaws my poor vibrator for a second and then continues.

"When I woke up I had lost my memories… like… everything! I didn't even remember who I was. My head was hurting like hell and mammals were screaming and shouting… so I got scared and ran away."

Oh… poor Nick.

"I stopped running and entered an alleyway. I needed to find out where I was, who I was… so I took a look inside my wallet and saw that my name was Nick Wilde." He then looks at me and smiles.

"I also saw a picture of me and a cute bunny and even though I didn't remember who she was. I was pretty sure that was very important to me." Awwww! You sweet fox!

I give him a small hug and smile. He then starts talking excitedly again.

"So… suddenly my head hurt like hell again and I blacked out." He is not going to pass out randomly, is he? He can't go to work if he gets a condition like this.

"When I woke up, I was naked, my clothes were scattered all around the alley. My crotch was hurting a LOT and I was covered in my own seeeeee… sedatives. AH! And there was a roll of toilet paper, coupons for free carwashes or changing tires and a note written 'Clean yourself up slut' on the ground." He finishes chuckling and scratching his neck.

My ears drop and I gasp in shock.

"Nick… how can you be so calm?! You were naked and… what the fuck is this talk about sedatives?" Someone did… did something to him!

We need to check into this… what if… what if whoever did this to him was the one who exploded his car?!

Nick rolls his eyes and teases.

"Don't worry Carrots… I'm fine! Nothing happened… and the… humn… sedatives were with me when I left."

"But…"

I try to talk but he puts his finger on my lips and says.

"You're interrupting the story Fluff"

I… I… sigh.

I nod and he continues happily.

"I was even MORE confused and in even MORE pain than before. That's when I decided to get dressed and get out of there. I cleaned myself with the toilet paper and got dressed before walking around. I walked a LOT and ended in a nearly empty street. Carrots…. you will NEVER guess who was there?"

"Gazelle?" I ask giggling.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Jack was there… Jack Savage!"

Weird… normally when he speaks of Jack he has a frown on his face… but now he looks… almost happy.

He then says.

"He was playing with his joke mobile… doing stunts on the empty street. I just put my paws in my pockets and walked but he noticed me and drove closer. He had that stupid face of his and said 'Hey fox, what's wrong with your head'."

Typical! He sees Nick wounded and scared and the fucking tailhole can't even call him by his name.

Nick then scratches his ear and keeps talking.

"I didn't know why… but this bunny made me feel very uncomfortable, so I just ignored him and walked away. But he kept following me… teasing and joking… then suddenly he parked the joke mobile on top of the sidewalk, right in front of me. He looked seriously at me and asked 'Wilde, are you okay' and… he looked concerned." Jack?! Concerned?!

"I was surprised… that bunny knew my name. So… I talked with him and told him everything that I knew. He listened and… said that he was going to take me to a hospital." Nick scratches his ear and then says low.

"He even helped me get in the joke mobile." Aww… that's so… sweet. I… I didn't think that Jack had a heart!

Nick stops for a few seconds and then sighs.

"He drove away but suddenly he stopped and drove inside an alleyway." Oh no.

"He said that he had noticed something strange with the way I was walking and that he wanted to make that no one had did anything bad to me." Ah… that's good but…

"He asked me to drop my pants because he needed to perform a full cavity search."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" My eyes nearly jump out of their sockets and I choke as I ask the fucking obvious.

"WHY?!"

Nick shrugs and answers calmly.

"He just wanted to make sure that no one had stuck something up inside my… ahem… you now." That… that…

Nick then chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Chill out Carrots. It was just a cavity search."

My heart nearly explodes and I gasp.

"JUST A CAVITY SEARCH?!" That's indecent!

Nick chuckles and shakes his head, saying.

"Carrots… I'm a fox. Regularly getting your cavities thoroughly searched, sometimes by mammals WAY bigger than myself, comes with being a fox." GASP!

I cover my mouth and feel my heart racing. THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN TO ANYONE!

Nick yawns and adds.

"Beside… it was pleasant." WHAT?!

Nick freezes and then laughs nervously as he explains.

"What I meant is that he was a lot gentler than every other mammal before him." But still he…

"My only complaint is how long he was back there… I'm still sore. Seriously… I was beat, exhausted and in pain. Normally it takes a few seconds but he went on for like… five minutes and then BOOM!" Nick smacks his paws together and says.

"He suddenly groaned and fell back. Then he shared a bottle of water with me and said that I was clean."

I raise a paw and say.

"Wait." I sniff him and… why… why does… oh fuck!

"Nick… Jack marked you!" That little FUCK! He can't go around marking mammals… marking MALES like that… it isn't funny!

Wait… if he marked him… OH MY FUCKING CARROT!

"Jack had sex with you!" That horny rapist! I'm going to BREAK his fucking neck!

Nick shakes his head and laughs.

"Nah… you're thinking too much about this, Carrots."

I'm… I… maybe… maybe I am. There's no way that Jack would have sex with Nick. And he is a jerk but… he wouldn't do it with Nick, especially when he was disturbed and scared like that… even if they hate each other.

He must… he must have done it to tease Nick. Oh… he marked Kat and then marks Nick to tease him… what a tailhole! But… but that still doesn't make sense… why would he…?

Nick looks nervously at me, smiling widely… but… he looks like he is hiding something.

My nose twitches and I ask seriously.

"Nick… are you telling me the truth?" Maybe Jack tried to trick him and… I don't know.

He freezes for a moment and I place a paw on his arm. He gulps, his ears leaning back as he looks down and says.

"I got fucked in the ass." NOOO!

I gasp and cover my mouth in shock.

"Nick!" He… and Jack… they…

Nick then raises his paws and says nervously.

"He was nice and… I didn't remember him. He was gentle." NICK!

"He… he put his…" I start hyperventilating and choke on my words.

Nick then grabs my shoulders and says seriously.

"Carrots… I don't need your help to be confused about this okay… I'm already freaking out… so… let's NEVER talk about this again… okay."

He looks at me with his emerald green eyes and my nose twitches as I say.

"But Nick…"

"No… we are NOT talking or thinking about this… he performed a CAVITY SEARCH and nothing else!" Nick says before closing his eyes and sighing loudly.

He then continues as if nothing had happened.

"So Jack took me to the nearest hospital and explained everything to the staff before leaving. The doctor looked at me and said that by a miracle, I hadn't received any lasting injuries." He then grins widely and his tail wags nonstop as he says with glee in his eyes.

"And that's when I met her." He says dreamily.

My heart skips a beat and I gulp. Who is her?!

Nick grabs his phone and smiles cutely as he shows me the picture of a pretty vixen with bright blue eyes just like Kat. Her fur is very red with dark fur spots on her paws and ears, and the nurse outfit that she's using makes her look cute.

Nick wags his tail, smiling like a puppy and says happily.

"She is the nurse that took care of me… and you won't believe it… her name is Katheryn too!" Oh no.

"She talked with me and showed me the movie about the Nighthowler crisis… the one about us." Nick then smiles affectively and says softly.

"It was during the movie that I recovered my memory Carrots... at the part where we stand together in the end… after defeating Bellwether. It was you that made me remember… Carrots… it was you that brought me back." Awww Nick.

I hug him, burying my face on his foxy torso and sighing. He passes an arm around me and then says happily.

"When I recovered my memory I knew that there was only one thing left to do." Oh Nick!

I look at him and he smiles.

"I asked Katheryn out!"

What… THE FUCK?!

I look shocked at him and say angrily.

"Nick… you… you're asking out some bitch that you just met."

"Yep, and she said YES!" He says excited like a retarded puppy.

But… but he doesn't know her… she can be some… whore that will break his heart and… her name is Katheryn too.

Nick then yawns loudly again and says tiredly.

"I was just waiting to tell you all this before going to bed." He groans and takes the ice pack off his lap before limping slowly out of the room.

"Are you coming Carrots?"

I close my eyes and grip my paws into fists.

"Yeah… I'm coming." Dumb fox!

.

* * *

.

May 25th 2016

.

* * *

.

We enter the precinct and I sigh, my ears dropping down. The stupid fox walking happily beside me… is STILL chewing my fucking vibrator.

We walk past the triplets and enter the bullpen, sitting at our usual spot. Snarlov scratches his ear and yawns before looking happily at us.

"Hi guys. Hey Nick… what's that?" He asks staring curiously at my vibrator.

Sigh! I HAVE to take it from him today… no matter what.

Nick wags his tail and answers smugly.

"It's the chew toy that Carrots gave me. It's great! It has this little string to prevent me from swallowing it, it smells good and tastes delicious!"

My ears drop and I feel my body heating up. Please… stop talking about my… doe parts like that.

Snarlov nods, listening attentively, and Nick chuckles before saying happily.

"Hey… check this out!"

Nick presses the button and the sex toy starts vibrating. He then smirks full of himself and wiggles his eye browns as Snarlov's jaw drops.

"Cool!" Snarlov wags his tail and then asks expectantly.

"Can I try it?" GASP! NO!

"Sure!" Nick answers taking the vibrator off his mouth and cleaning the drool on it with his uniform.

I look shocked at them and say nervously.

"WAIT!" That came out louder than expected.

They look at me and I gulp.

"It's unhygienic to do that." Please… PLEASE… DON'T take it from his paws.

They look at me and nod. Nick goes back to chewing my vibrator and Snarlov asks.

"Hey Judy… where did you buy it?" OH… sweet merciful carrot.

I look at his puppy like eyes and give him a fake smile.

"I can buy you one if you want to." Sigh… as long as he doesn't know what that is.

He wags his tail and smiles excitedly.

"Thanks." I'm a monster.

The door opens and Jacob walks in. Kat isn't with him… maybe she got suspended. She would deserve that… after what she did.

He yawns and looks around… then he sees me and averts his gaze. He doesn't really think that I wanted pictures of him and Kat for… sigh… fuck that, I don't care.

He walks past us and then I hear Jack asking.

"Hi Hopps. Hey Nick… how's the head?" Why do you call him by his name and not me?

Jack is standing beside us, looking at Nick with some hints of concern on his face, with his ears dropped.

The fucking bastard! Filthy piece of shit! Pretending to be concerned like that.

I glare furiously at the little perverted tailhole.

Nick rubs his neck awkwardly and answers low.

"I'm fine." No you're not.

Jack smiles and his ears perk up… his ears… his ear… what the fuck happened with his RIGHT EAR?!

"Cool, talk with you later." Jack says happily and starts walking.

"Jack." I call shocked.

He looks back and I point at his right ear… or what's left of it. Nick and I look shocked at the fact that the top half of his right ear is not there. Instead… it end in a bandaged lump.

How… how…? I feel goosebumps and shiver a little. Bunny ears are our most… defining trait… I can't even imagine how he feels for losing it.

Jack chuckles and as soon as he opens his mouth Bogo enters the room.

"Alright, we have some topics to discuss to…" He stops talking and glares at Jack before snorting.

"Savage… what happened to your ear?"

Jack smirks and answers calmly.

"I feel on a doorknob." Yeah he… what? That's impossible.

Bogo looks annoyed at Jack and Nick remarks curiously.

"A doorknob with teeth?"

Yeah… now that I look at it… it's looks like someone bit… it… of… oh God… what happened?!

Everyone stares at Jack, not believing in his obvious lie, and then he sighs.

"Okay, look… what I and my fiancé do in our private time on top of a bed is none of your business."

GASP! KAT!

We stare horrified at him as he stands there looking defiantly at Bogo.

Chief closes his eyes and asks.

"Are you fit for duty?" OF COURSE NOT YOU TAILHOLE… HE ALMOST LOST A FUCKING EAR!

"Yeah, I don't feel any pain because of the meds." Jack smiles stupidly and Bogo sighs again.

Chief facehooves and points at Jack.

"Don't sit yet." He then looks at all of us and says.

"As some of you may know… yesterday, Katheryn Rider killed and devoured a live chicken during her shift."

Nick's jaw drops and he looks horrified at Bogo as he continues.

"She decided that it was better to terminate her contract with us… so as off yesterday, she is no longer a police officer."

She is no longer an officer? That's GREAT! I mean... that's not that great because she… she caught that murderer but… she wasn't fit to be a cop.

Nick looks sadly at Chief, with his ears leaning back. Nick…

Bogo then looks at us and says.

"Hopps, Savage, Wilde… out in the hallway." What did I do?

He walks out of the room and I sigh before following him.

The three of us stop in front of the Chief and then he says.

"Savage… take the day off but I want you here tomorrow."

Jack nods and walks away. Bogo then continues.

"Hopps… you're lucky that that reporter never presses charges."

"I… I was in a lot of pressure!" Kat was being a monster right there in front of me.

He snorts and says.

"I know… that's why I got every sick day, vacation day and every other leave I could think about and I'm giving you three and a half months to clear your head." WHAT?!

My nose twitches and I say indignantly.

"You can't…"

"ALSO… I need some time off from you before I have a heart attack Hopps… so take it or I'm putting you in a no pay leave." He says looking serious

I… I… sigh… my ears drop and I nod.

Bogo closes his eyes and lets out a silent prayer before smiling widely and saying.

"I hope that you're normal again when you get back to work… AH… and take Wilde with you."

He enters the bullpen and leaves Nick and me there. Nick sighs looking down and I put a paw on his arm. Suddenly Jack approaches and offers me his phone.

"Sweetheart wants to talk with you." He says seriously.

The whore! I grab the phone and say angrily.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry." She purrs sadly, breaking my heart as she continues with the softest purr ever.

"You were right… I was being a mean whore and hurting everyone." Aww… she…

She sniffs and purrs low.

"I didn't know that chickens were like that to you… I won't kill any more in front of you again." She sniffs hard and asks cutely?

"Can you forgive me?"Aww… she… ARRGH… sigh… why is she so… so sweet when she wants to be.

Sigh… how can she be... so… monstrous and so innocent at the same time?! But… she is a terran… Mr. Big said that they are all monsters… but she… is saying sorry… but she killed that chicken and… sigh.

To her it must be normal to eat chickens.

I scratch my neck and say low.

"I will think about it, Kat."

Kat giggles and purrs happily.

"Thanks Judy! If I have a little girl I will let you pet her!"

She hangs up and I look confused at the screen. Pet a little girl?! No! You know what… I don't care.

I give Jack his phone back and as he pockets it, Nick asks concerned.

"Hey Jack… how is Kitten… after… losing her job?" He looks concerned at him, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Jack smiles and says happily.

"Sweetheart is very happy actually! She started her own business and she even said that she wanted to show it to you once it was open."

Nick grins widely and his tail wags. I cross my arms and scoff. What? Did she open a brothel or something?

Jack and Nick stare awkwardly at each other for a second and then Jack puts his paw on his mouth and coughs.

"So Nick… can I talk with you for a second?" PERVERT!

I glare at him and answer angrily.

"No he can't… right Nick?"

The dumb fox looks nervously from me to him and then smiles awkwardly.

"Why do you have a vibrator in your mouth?" Jack asks confused.

Oh no… he KNOWS!

Nick looks at him and scratches his head.

"You mean my chew toy?"

I laugh and playfully punch his arm, glaring at Jack.

"YES! Your CHEW toy." I say between my teeth.

Jack looks at us and then smiles evilly. You fucking tailhole… if you open that fucking mouth of yours...

Jack looks teasingly at me and then asks again.

"Nick… I really need to talk with you."

Jack glares at me and I grip my paws into fists. FUCKER! Using my vibrator as a bargaining card!

Nick stops and thinks for a few moments, looking pensively at Jack.

"O… okay." He nods and they start walking to the male's locker's room. FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD!

I wait a little and follow them, hiding behind the locker's room door, spying at them from the distance. They sit beside each other in the locker's bench.

Jack looks at Nick and then sighs.

"Look Nick… about yesterday… I… I was just curious."

"Curious?" Nick then asks confused.

"What do you mean?" Geez Nick… I don't know… maybe it's that he is a SEXUAL DEVIANT!

Jack looks nervously at him and answers.

"It was a moment of weakness… you were there… I was horny." You're crazy.

Jack looks at Nick and says seriously.

"It was fun but… I'm sorry. We can't do it anymore."

Nick chokes and then looks at Jack with wide eyes.

"What… but… but…" Nick points at him accusingly.

Jack shakes his head and sighs.

"I know that you're sad but my fiancés didn't like that I came home smelling like another fox." He then looks at Nick and grins, saying sexily.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun for a last time."

Without breaking eye contact, Jack places a paw on Nick's thigh and strokes it, slowly rubbing up and down… like the fucking PERVERT that he is.

C'mon Nick… BITE HIM… PUNCH him… do SOMETHING you dumb fox.

Nick's ears nearly disappear on the back of his head and he looks at Jack with a blank expression on his muzzle.

Jack smiles and he says low.

"I'll be gentle." No! DON'T! Wait… I meant… DON'T DO IT!

Nick tries to back away from him but Jack kneels on the bench, leaning closer to him, whispering softly on his ear.

"I know what you like." NO! He you DON'T!

He caresses Nick's cheek. Nick puts a paw on Jack's back, ready to grab him and throw the fucker away and… GAAAAAASP!

THEY ARE KISSISNG!

Nick lies on the bench and Jack lies on top of him while they make out... he rips Nick's shirt open, not even caring about the buttons. WHAT THE FUCK?! NICK!

Nick's tongue enters Jack's mouth and Jack sucks on it as he caresses Nick's neck and grabs the back of his head, pressing their lips together. YOU FUCKING FOX! YOU…. YOU HATE HIM!

I enter the locker's room and run in their direction, grabbing the STRIPED MALE WHORE that is rubbing himself all over my friend's torso and throwing him away… on the FUCKING GROUND WHERE HE BELONGS!

Nick looks shocked at me, with a paw on his furry chest. I turn my back on him and glare at the fucking bunny sitting on the floor. I point at him and say angrily.

"You… you PERVERT! Get the FUCK away from my friend you… deviant. INCUBUS!" How the fuck is this happening?

Jack stands up rolling his eyes. He looks at Nick and coughs awkwardly.

"See you later Nick... I hope that we can… humn… be friends." He scratches his left ear and looks embarrassed at me.

"Bye Hopps." He then turns around and walks away… shaking that… fluffy tail of his… PERVERT!

When he leaves the locker room I turn and look at Nick.

He is staring at the door with a mixed look of confusion in his face.

"Nick?" I call concerned but he doesn't react.

I slap his face and he whines before putting a paw on his cheek and looking hurt at me.

I place both my paws on his cheeks and say.

"Nick… what the fuck?" He should have ripped his fucking throat… not kissed him.

His mouth trembles and he whines.

"We… were just…" Oh no!

I put a paw on his lips and say.

"Nick… HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" That's… I have a headache now.

Nick looks around nervously and then whines.

"I… I… I… he helped me Carrots."

I nearly choke and then glare at him.

"Nick… tell me the truth." He HAS to be hiding something.

Nick looks horrified at me and then tries to get away, but I keep him in place by GRASPING his fucking neck between my paws.

He gulps and I say furiously.

"Nick. What the fuck… are you not telling me?"

Nick's ears lean back and he says low.

"Humn… so… remember when I said that… I had lost my memories yesterday… and that Jack seduced me."

I grasp his neck tighter and nod. Nick laughs awkwardly and grins sheepishly.

"Well… so… I… humn… when I didn't have my memories." He sighs and says seriously.

"I… I fell for him and… I was the one that seduced him." Oh… FUCKING PERVERTED FOX!

'SLAP!'

Nick caresses his hurt cheek and looks shocked at me.

"Nick… are you okay?" How can he fall in love with that TAILHOLE!

He opens his mouth and…

'SLAP'

Nick's ears lean back even more and I ask.

"Are you going to be weird about Jack again?" I can't believe that… he would do that.

Nick gulps and raises his finger, opening his mouth, about to make a point.

'SLAP'

I glare at him and say.

"You were NOT yourself… you know that… right?" This is the only way to fix him.

He smiles and opens his mouth.

'SLAP'

I shake him and say.

"You NOT going to go after Jack again… right Nick?" From all the mammals that in this city that he could meet when he was amnesiac… and he falls in love with Jack!

Well… at least he didn't feel for Kat a second time… his heart was already broken too much the first time.

He whines and I sigh loudly before asking.

"Do I need to slap a bitch again?" Because I will… for his sake!

He shakes his head energetically and I sigh.

We stay in silence for a long time and then I ask concerned.

"Are you okay?" He seduced Jack… he is a pervert.

Nick closes his emerald green eyes and then takes a very deep breath. He looks happily at me and nods.

"I'm okay." I… I don't know if I believe that.

My nose twitches concerned and he puts a paw on my shoulder.

"I'm really okay now Carrots. I'm not confused anymore." I hope so… my slapping paw is hurting.

His ears lean back and he says embarrassed.

"Thanks for helping me with my… humn… feelings." This was the most awkward talk I ever had.

He scratches the back of his neck and

"Let's NEVER bring this up again… please." Never! But if he ever suffers a relapse… then I'll beat him until he gets better again.

I nod, smiling, and he hugs me.

"Thanks Carrots!" He licks my cheek and wags his tail cutely.

I hug him and sigh relieved. I… I can't believe that he almost… no… I better not think about it.

I look at him and ask.

"Want to watch some bad Cop movies and eat cheap popcorn? We have a long vacation ahead of us." I think that Bogo is right… I really need some time off.

He smiles and nods.

"I would love that, Carrots. Maybe we can call Kitten and Jack too." He says excitedly, wagging his tail.

I glare at him and he freezes for a moment before explaining.

"As friends… obviously."

I frown and shake my head. Nick smiles sheepishly and says.

"Well… I think that it will be better with just the two of us anyway."

"YES!" I giggle and we stand up, walking away.

Sigh… from now on I will have to take care not to let Kat AND Jack get near Nick again… sigh.

Well… at least he is listening to me now. So I guess that he is really getting better… slowly.

But… there's one thing that I can't understand.

I look at Nick and my nose twitches.

"Hey Nick… you don't think that Jack is attractive… right?" I ask concerned and he nearly jumps.

He looks at me, laughing nervously with his tail tucked between his legs and scratches his ears awkwardly… sigh.

I put a paw on his arm and say.

"You know what… I don't want to know."

.

* * *

.

June 1th 2016

.

* * *

.

I feel the mattress trembling beneath me and wake up letting out a lazy yawn. I stretch myself and look at what is THE FUCK?!

Katheryn… the vixen… is naked, standing on all fours, right beside me. Nick… Nick is naked and is hugging her back while he… GASP!

He is humping her! His jaw is hanging open, his tongue lashing out as he pants in ecstasy… thrusting his hips against her butt cheeks, splashing body fluids on the bed each time that their naked bodies collide with each other.

I gasp and cover my naked body with the sheets. The vixen looks at my horrified face and giggles, tilting her head to the side.

"Awww… what's wrong?" She asks with… with… KAT'S VOICE!?

My nose twitches and she giggles again, crawling closer to me as Nick keeps pounding her… pounding her… pounding her.

GASP! She grabs my leg and pulls me closer to her, with a sick smile on her muzzle.

"Don't worry AWWN you can play too." She moans and tries to kiss me.

My heart skips a beat and I push her away.

"NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" I need to get out of here… I need to escape.

Nick slaps her butt and she moans. The vixen then looks at me and smiles.

"I think that I know what the problem is." She says smiling happily and starts – GASP!

She sinks her claws on the side of her face, digging through her own flesh and spilling blood all around as she… OH GOD!

She is peeling her own skin off like a fucking orange…

'Blerrgh!' I throw up and feel her bloodied paw pulling me closer again.

I look horrified at her and my heart stops.

Kat's bloodied face is where the vixen's was just a few seconds ago. The monster giggles and then purrs seducing.

"I know what you want." No!

She looks at my doe parts and… GASP!

"You know that want it!" NO!

Her… big rough tongue hangs from her mouth and I can feel her warm breath on my… my PUSSY!

No! No! NO! NO!

.

* * *

.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

I need to escape, I need to…

"CARROTS!" Nick shouts and I look fearfully… at… him?!

He is snickering, looking amused at me. BASTARD! You… you? What?!

He is wearing one of his usual green shirts and khaki pants. He has an small tray of food in his paws and… the vixen is nowhere around.

I put a paw on my chest, feeling my heart nearly exploding inside my chest as I try to calm myself.

It… it was just a dream. I look at my pajamas and notice the sweat mark on my pants, right in the middle of my legs.

FUCK! I cover myself again and look at Nick. Thank the heavens he was not looking. He is gawking at the food that he brought and licking himself.

He then notices me staring at him and grins.

"I thought that you would like to have breakfast in bed as thanks for having helped me yesterday." Awww, so sweet!

He then chuckles and starts walking away.

"But… since you're not hungry… I think that I will have my second breakfast."

I giggle and shake my head.

"Oh no. Come here you dumb fox." Sigh… Nick always know how to cheer me up.

He chuckles and sits beside me. I grab an apple slice and Nick starts sniffing around. He then looks curiously at me and asks.

"What's this smell?" Oh fuck!

I cough awkwardly and ask.

"So… what are we doing today?" I need to take a bath… asap!

Nick freezes… suspicious. I look at him and cross my arms.

"Nick!" He can't fool me.

He smiles and then says happily.

"I'm going to take a walk and then Katheryn and I would have lunch."

Oh… he and his new lady friend. Does he really needs to have lunch with her every day? And they don't let me tag along.

But… he wouldn't try to hide that from me… unless…

I glare at him and my nose twitches.

"Spill it." He is not going out with Jack is he?

Nick's smile disappears and he gulps. He readjusts his shirt collar and laughs nervously, covering his face defensively.

"I'm… I'm visiting my Mom before lunch." His Mom?!

I look excitedly at him and smile.

"That is so cool! When are we going? Where does she live?" I need to put some good clothes on.

Nick coughs and then puts a paw on my shoulder.

"So Carrots… about that." He smiles and says softly.

"You're not coming with me." Hah… now that I know where he is going… I am!

I smile and look defiantly at him.

"I'm meeting your mother today Nick!"

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not happening, Fluff!" He crosses his arms and looks seriously at me.

"But Nick… I want to meet the vixen that raised you." I look pleadingly at him and he shakes his head.

ARGH! This fox! I point at him and say annoyed.

"You met my family… why don't you want me to meet yours."

He rolls his eyes and steals one of my muffins.

"It's different Carrots." He says taking a bite of the stolen sweet.

Different?

I look at him confused and grab the muffin from his paws.

"How is it any different Nick?" I ask and he looks annoyed at the muffin.

Nick then licks his lips and says in a serious maner.

"Because… my Mom is a bit… specist… towards bunnies."

Ha… ahahaha.

I shake my head and giggle.

"Nick… my family wasn't really welcoming to you at first either." Some of them still don't like Nick.

I smile and say.

"She just needs to get to know me."

Nick looks up and groans.

"It's different Carrots."

I cross my arms again and scoff.

"How is it any different?" Stubborn fox!

He rolls his eyes and says.

"Well… your family didn't have any reason to hate foxes so much. They are just a bunch of jerks and tailholes." Yes… WAIT!

"Hey! That's my family you're talking about."

He raises his paws in a defensive manner and chuckles.

"I'm sorry… but it's the truth." It's not.

He then sighs.

"My Mom on the other paw… she never liked bunnies... and… she was hurt by bunnies in the past." Oh!

"Gideon was a bully in our school. And we forgave him!" Most of us did.

He sighs and says.

"Carrots… my Mom went through a lot worse than that… and she might want to get physical with you."

"Ha… hahahahahaha…" And what's an old vixen going to do?!

I look at him and giggle.

"Good one Nick."

He looks seriously at me.

"Carrots… I'm not joking." Yeah, yeah! As if I should be scared of his mother.

I sigh and put a paw on his arm, saying reassuringly.

"Nick… my family hurt you… Dad used a Fox Away tazer on you the first few times you met."

He scoffs and says annoyed.

"That made the fact that I changed all his carrot sauce bottles for laxatives a LOT funnier." Sweet cheese and crackers… I knew that it was him… I knew it. Dad spent weeks nearly living inside the bathroom after Nick visited us that time.

I roll my eyes and say happily.

"But you forgave him. So… doesn't matter what happen… I can forgive you mother as well."

He facepaws and sighs.

"Judy… she CAN hurt you really bad." Heh.

I roll my eyes and playfully punch his arm.

"That's why I will have you there protecting me."

Nick gulps and laughs awkwardly.

.

* * *

.

"I REALLY think that we shouldn't be doing this, Carrots." Nick says as we get off the bus, arriving at Pack Street.

We walk and I giggle.

"C'mon Nick… you're here to defend me." I playfully punch his arm and he laughs cutely.

"Yeah… about that… I will be as useful as a newborn kit, Carrots."

I roll my eyes and he groans annoyed.

"I'm serious Carrots… she's stronger than me."

Sure, sure.

We pass by a lot of predators and then we finally stop in front of a very small two story house. The entrance door has a small glass window with 'Wilde and Son's Suitopia' written on it. It looks cute.

Nick stops in front of the door and looks back at me.

"Can we… do it another time?"

I shake my head and say reassuringly.

"Nick… everything is going to be fine." He worries too much.

He sighs and unlocks the door. He slowly opens it and then stops. He turns back to me and says seriously.

"Okay Carrots… since we are doing this, then there's a thing that you should know… NEVER tell her that you almost sprayed me with Fox Away… better yet… NEVER mention Fox Away in front of her." I guess that this is taboo here.

I giggle and pat his arm.

"Don't worry… I won't."

He nods and takes a deep breath as he opens the door. We enter a very cute living room and he says nervously.

"I'm going to call my Mom… wait here… and don't touch anything."

I roll my eyes as he runs up the stairs. The room looks really nice! There's a small comfy couch in front of a tiny wooden table and an armchair. A few portraits hang in the wall, just below the stairs, a big lamp stands on top of a small closet near the edge of the room.

This place feels… nice. Hehe… I bet that Nick was super cute as a kit. Running around and being a mischievous little fox.

I walk closer to the portraits and giggle. Most of them are of Nick… so cute. Ah there is one of a tiny little vixen in a pink dress! She looks so cu…

'ARGH!' MY FUCKING FACE!

Something pushes my head against the wall, nearly crushing my fucking skull. Damn it! I have to… FUCK!

My whole body is being pressed! I can't move at… GULP!

I feel a cold blade pressing against my neck, nearly drawing blood, and I freeze hearing the furious low growl coming from behind me.

"You must be a VERY dumb bunny to enter a fox den all alone." She… wait. SHE?!

It's… it's…

"MOM!" I see Nick shouting horrified out of the corner of my eye.

He's standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking shocked at us.

I hear the female behind me giggling and saying cutely.

"Just wait a little Nicky! Mommy is busy." Oh fuck! OH FUCK! This knife is really sharp.

Nick madly waves his arms around and says fearfully.

"DON'T! I BROUGHT HER HERE!" YES!

His Mom giggles and says happily.

"Aww… you didn't have to bring lunch!" LUNCH!

"MOM!" Nick looks horrified at us and pleads.

"She is my friend." YES!

I feel her grasp on me getting harder as she starts growling. But then she giggles and says amused.

"Stop joking." This is how I die… gutted like a fish by my best friend's mother.

"I'M NOT!" He says desperate.

I can hear my heart beating at full speed in the silence that follows. Then Nick's Mom starts giggling.

"Hahahaha…" It turns into laughter for a few seconds before she stops.

I suddenly feel her pulling me from the wall and throwing me away like a ragdoll.

"ARGH!" I roll on the floor and hit Nick's legs. He picks me up and hugs me, pressing my body against his big foxy chest, asking worriedly.

"Are you okay Carrots?" Of course NOT!

I nod and he looks angrily at his mother.

"MOM! What the fuck?!" He barks, baring his teeth at her.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" She snarls viciously and Nick's angry scowl becomes a puppy like face.

DAMN IT NICK! Show some backbone… she is just… GULP! A very angry vixen with a big sharp knife!

Nick's Mother looks like a female and curvier Nick. She has his same emerald green eyes, but hers are not playful… they are angry… very angry.

She is wearing just a pink shirt that stops a little before her knees, with the words 'Hot Stuff' written on it… that… that doesn't look like the kind of thing that a mother should be wearing. Now that I think about it… she looks too young to be his mother. She looks like she is in her early forties… and Nick is thirty three.

She looks mad at Nick and asks furiously.

"Who is this whore?" HEY!

My nose twitches and I retort in outrage.

"I'm not a…"

"SHUT UP!" She snarls and glares at Nick again.

Nick's face turns serious and he says calmly.

"Mom… this is Judy." He points at me and smiles.

"She is my best friend and you're going to be nice to her… or I'm leaving." Aww!

Nick's Mom keeps glaring at us and then she scoffs. She walks in our direction and Nick pulls me away from her with a terrified look on his face.

His mother rolls her eyes and walks past us.

"I'm going to change." She growls low as she walks up the stairs.

GASP! I avert my eyes and my nose twitches. She… isn't wearing any panties… that is so… wrong.

Nick takes me to the couch and sits me by his side as he starts examining every inch of my body.

I giggle a little as he tickles me and sighs relieved.

"Did you understand what I was talking about now?" He asks chuckling.

I nod, still feeling a little nervous, and ask.

"Didn't you ever mention me to your mother?" She sounded like she didn't even know that he has a bunny friend.

Nick coughs and averts his gaze.

"I was going to mention it… eventually."

DUMB FOX! I could've died because of you!

I punch his arm and he chuckles embarrassed.

A little while later his mother comes back wearing furtight black shorts and a gray sleeveless tee with 'VILF' written on it. Again… that's not something that I think it's appropriate for a mother to wear but… at this point I think that foxes just don't know how to dress. And the fuck is VILF?

She walks down the stairs and stops beside the wooden table in front of us. She looks all around and then says surprised.

"No newborn bunnies around… are you infertile?" WHAT?!

I look shocked at her and say.

"DOES DON'T GIVE BIRTH ALL THE TIME! And I'm not pregnant!"

"Infertile." She mutters rolling her eyes as she seats in the armchair.

I gasp and cross my arms annoyed. Nick said that his mother was specist… but I didn't know that it was this bad.

She looks at Nick and crosses her arms annoyed.

"First you become a cop… and then you befriend a bunny… do you like to make your poor mother suffer." But none of these things are bad.

I look seriously at her and say proudly.

"Nick left his life of crime to become a police officer… he is a better mammal now."

She scoffs and retorts.

"My kit is and ALWAYS has been the kindest hearted mammal that ever lived." She says proudly, looking happily at him. Then she glares at me and growls.

"It was prey like YOU that made him didn't want to look for a respectable job… and then when one day he finally decides to look for a job… and he becomes a cop." She says disgusted and then adds.

"And if that wasn't bad enough… he befriends a fucking bunny."

THIS VIXEN!

Nick puts a paw on my shoulder. His ears lean back and he looks sadly at his mother.

"Mom… Judy is my best friend… she is the one that encouraged me to be more than a con fox… and she is my partner in the force."

"WHAT?!" She looks shocked at him and then says.

"But what about your partner?!That she wolf… July Howls?" Who?

His ears lean back and he laughs nervously.

"There's no July Howls… just…" He points at me and says low.

"Judy Hopps."

Her ears lean back and she looks sadly at him. They stare at each other in silence for a while and then she stands up.

"I will get some tea." She then turns and walks away, swaying her hips.

As soon as she leaves I turn to Nick and whisper.

"You told her that your partner was a wolf?"

He laughs nervously and averts his gaze. DUMB FOX!

She… oh… oh carrots! Now I understand how Nick felt… when my parents and siblings were being mean to him. I always stood up for him but… it still feels so… bad.

Nick caresses my cheek and whispers softly.

"Please… she… she didn't have an easy life like you and your family had."

We didn't have an easy life! We woke up early every day to work and plant carrots and… and…

Nick looks at me with pleading emerald green eyes. Sigh!

I nod and he smiles.

"Thanks Carrots."

His Mom comes back and puts three cups, a tea pot and a little glass box full of sugar cubes on top of the table.

"It's not made of carrots or buck's semen but it should fit your refined tastes." She says annoyed as she serves herself some tea.

My ears drop and I scoff annoyed. I know that she doesn't like bunnies... but she doesn't have to be so mean.

I take the tea pot and serve mine and Nick's cups. He then takes my cup and drinks from it. His mother rolls her eyes and drinks her tea. He… he thought that she would poison me?

I look at the vixen sitting in front of me with an innocent look on her face. She must have not done anything… Nick drank from me cup and she is calm. But for her own son to think like that… it's crazy.

I grab the remaining cup and put a few sugar cubes in the tea.

"Are you sure that you need sugar?" His Mom asks annoyed.

Nick rolls his eyes and groans.

"Mom."

She smirks and says.

"I just don't want an overexcited bunny running all around."

We can handle sugar… bunnies getting over energetic is a myth!

I drink some of my tea and she then says.

"I'm Marian Loxley."

"Judy Hopps." I answer, taking a sip from my drink.

She looks seriously at me and then looks at Nick.

"Nicky sweetie… don't you have to go to the bathroom?" What?

"No." He answers absentminded.

She glares furiously at him and his ears lean back and he stands up nervously. He looks concerned from me to her.

Marian rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Don't worry… as long as she doesn't try to fuck me, I won't hurt her." What does she think that bunnies are?

He stops for a second and then nods before running out of the room. Wait… DON'T LEAVE ME! You dumb fox! COWARD!

Marian stands up and walks up to me, sitting by my side. She puts a paw on my shoulders and grins, displaying all her teeth.

"Now listen… I don't know why my kit trusts you… but I've decided to… let you leave today." She is crazy!

She then presses her claws against my body and snarls.

"But if I EVER discover that you've hurt my son… I'm going to skin you alive and burn whatever hole, the vermin you call family lives in, with all of them inside." GASP! She… she is joking right?!

I gulp and look into her emerald green eyes.

"I will never hurt Nick." NEVER!

She then snarls viciously.

"You better… because NO ONE hurts my son… no one."

GULP!

She stands up and walks back to her armchair, just as Nick comes back running, with a fearful look on his face.

He looks at his mother and then looks at me sighing relieved.

Marian stands up and says happily.

"I loved your visit Nicky… but… Mommy has a date in half an hour. So you and your… bunny… will have to go now okay?" She still dates at her age? How old is she anyway?

His ears lean back and he looks sadly at her. She rolls her eyes and hugs him.

"Don't be like that… Mommy needs some love too."

He sighs and nods, turning around and calling me.

"C'mon Carrots." You don't need to ask twice!

I stand up and run to the exit saying.

"It was a pleasure bye."

I open the door and leave the fox den before the crazy vixen changes her mind. Nick walks out off the house shortly after me and closes the door behind him.

He turns at me smiling and wagging his tail.

"This went a lot better than I expected, right Carrots?" NO!

My ears drop and my nose twitches a little. I expected her to like me.

Nick chuckles and pets my head.

"Don't worry Carrots… she will warm up to you."

Maybe… but…

I look mad at him and ask angrily.

"Why didn't you call her to tell that I was a bunny and that you were going to take me there? She nearly killed me Nick!"

Nick laughs nervously and starts walking away.

"I never expected you to actually come here… I thought that you would back down." I never back down.

I follow him and sigh.

"At least she kind of accepted me." I think… she gave me tea.

But there're two things that I don't get.

I look at him and ask.

"How old is she? Who was that little vixen in the portrait? You never told me about having a sister!"

He chuckles and looks smugly at me.

"My Mom is going to be fifty this year."

My ears drop and I look at him in shock… fifty?! Then that means… that she had Nick when she was sixteen.

Nick then coughs and says embarrassed.

"And that fox in a dress was me… Mom thought that it would be funny to do that."

Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT IS!

I look teasingly at him and giggle.

"Well… at least I'm sure that one thing that you've told me is true… your Mom is way stronger than you."

.

* * *

.

We keep walking down the street and Nick asks.

"Aren't you going back home Carrots? Didn't you say that your stomach was hurting?"

It is! A LOT!

I nod and look at him.

"I want to meet this vixen that you're seeing." I say seriously.

I want to make sure that she deserves him… that she isn't a whore… and that she isn't going to hurt him like Kat did.

Nick chuckles, rolling his eyes and we keep walking.

Soon we stand in front of a white restaurant and his tail starts wagging nonstop.

He grins and whispers.

"There she is."

A very happy vixen wearing a light blue dress walks in our direction. She looks at Nick with a bright smile… that slowly disappears as she notices me.

Nick walks in her direction and passes an arm around her.

"Hey Ryn." She does look a little cute.

She smiles embarrassedly and giggles.

"Hey Nick." Her tail wags a little and then she looks at me and asks slightly annoyed.

"Who's your friend?" She gives me a fake smile that makes my stomach ache even worse.

I give the bitch a fake smile too and say.

"I'm Judy Hopps." She probably already knew who I was. She just wants to tease me.

She raises an eyebrow and answers.

"I'm Katheryn Darkpaws." She gives me a little glare and giggles… whore!

Nick looks at her smiling happily like a kit and says.

"Carrots was in the area so I asked if she wanted to get lunch with us." I'm not eating anything with this stomach ache… but I'm keeping an eye on her.

Her ears lean back and she gives him a cute look.

"But I thought that this was going to be just the two of us."

Nick's jaw drops and he looks at me with a pleading face. Wait… does he wants me to… go? The vixen grins victoriously and my stomach hurts so much that it nearly kills me.

I'm not going to be treated this way by TWO vixens… in the same day!

I stomp my foot on the ground and point at her, with an angry scowl on my face.

Fuck!

I look desperate at Nick and ask.

"This restaurant has a bathroom?"

Nick's ears perk up in surprise and he answers.

"I think it does… Carrots?!"

I run inside the restaurant and spot the bathroom door. THANK THE HEAVENS!

.

* * *

.

Arrrrgh! I think that I puked my stomach out. But… I think that I'm okay now!

My stomach stopped hurting half an hour ago and I stopped throwing up too.

I stand up and walk to the sink, washing my mouth to take the taste of puke out off my tongue.

My phone has… lots of unread messages. All from Nick… asking if I'm okay… so sweet!

Huh! The last message…

'Hey Carrots! I left a bottle of water paid for you. Ryn wants me to walk her home! I will meet you in the park near here!

Sigh… that bitch. She doesn't want to let Nick hang out with me anymore… TOO BAD! Because I live with him… and I'm going to break them up. No one will steal my friend from me… no one! Sigh. I really needed my special friend today… but Nick is still chewing it on a daily basis.

I leave the bathroom and a coyote waiter walks in my direction with a water bottle in his paws.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he gives me the bottle.

I nod and drink as I walk out of the restaurant.

I don't get it… why did I puke so much? The only things I had today were Nick's breakfast and his Mom's tea… his Mom's tea!

No… it can't be that. Both of them drank it… but… I was the only one that… USED THE SUGAR CUBES!

ARGH! That… she is evil… as evil as Nick is sometimes!

I shake my head and then giggle al little.

But… that is soooo Nick like! She really is his mother.

I approach the park and notice an unusual number of mammals walking around all with sandwiches in their paws.

Two tigers approach talking excitedly and one of them says smugly.

"She winked at me!"

The other then scoffs.

"No way, dude."

I walk past them and see a trio of female wolves eating and gossiping.

"I understand why all those hotties wanted her… she cooks like this." Males like females who cook but… it is not the only thing that matters.

They nod and another one says.

"And they say that she's a whore in bed." Ewww… what are they talking about!

They giggle and I walk away. I hate gossiping circles… they are always so… mean.

I notice a big food trailer nearby and start walking in its direction.

"No… no…" What?!

I look to my side and see a teenage hyena looking sadly at the sandwich he is holding in his paws and saying nervously.

"I… I can't…" Hehe. If you start a new diet you have to be ready to make some sacrifices.

They boy starts hyperventilating and trembling, licking his muzzle. Suddenly he begins devouring the sandwich savagely. He must've been really hungry.

Once he finishes, he looks at his empty paws and falls to his knees crying.

"Buwaaaaaa… I'm a monster!"

Chill out. It's just a sandwich. Exercise extra harder tomorrow and don't give in to the temptations again and you will be fine.

But… that thing looked tasty.

My stomach grumbles and I approach the food trailer, standing behind a big brown bear. It smells a little weird… but if so many mammals are eating then it must be good.

I look at the sign on top of the trailer… KFC? What does it mean?

"There you go, thank you." The vixen inside the trailer says happily, handing a big and tasty looking sandwich to the bear.

She then shouts loudly.

"WE ARE CLOSED FOR TODAY!" Ah… but… I'm hungry.

She starts closing the trailer and I… WAIT! Deep red fur, bright yellow eyes… that's the vixen that was with Jack that day! She closes the trailer and disappears inside.

I then notice the menu written in a small blackboard beside the trailer. Heh… they sell their sandwiches Bear, Tiger, Wolf and Fox sized. And they also have something called… Happy Meowl?!

Wait!

The vixen comes out of the trailer and grabs the black billboard, taking it away.

I cough to get her attention and cross my arms.

"What does the 'No claws? No fangs? No sandwich!' means?" I tap my foot annoyed and glare at her.

They can't do that… it's specist… and against the law.

She giggles and smiles.

"That we don't sell our sandwiches to prey!" She says happily and disappear inside the trailer again.

My jaw drops and I tap my foot even faster. Why are the vixens here so… so… SPECIST!

I'm not going to let her get away with…

"JUDY!" Kat purrs excitedly and I freeze.

I turn around and see the slutty tigress walking in my direction, giggling like a whore. She is just wearing those tiny… minuscule… slutty shorts again… and nothing else.

She picks me up and hugs me, pressing me against her big chest, rubbing my face against her soft fur, as she purrs loudly.

"Kat… stop…" OH FUCK! She is groping my ass… and my tail!

I try to escape from her grasp but she is just too strong. I look angrily at her and say.

"You're acting like a whore! We are in public!" What if someone films us… or if Boi Cha appears again.

She wiggles her whiskers and purrs happily.

"Awww… but I haven't seen you in so long!" Yeah but… GASP! She licks my chest and my face with her big rough tongue and I can feel her warm breath on my ears as she purrs.

"How did you know that I was working here?" How… what…?

I take deep breaths to calm my heart and ask weakly.

"You… work here?"

EH! She slaps my ass and licks my face again. There's nothing that I can do about it… I… I'm trapped here with her.

She looks at me with a cute face and purrs.

"Where do you think that the Kat from Kat's Fantastic Chicken came from?"

"WHAT?!" CHICKEN? Is she… oh no… she wouldn't!

Kat giggles and purrs.

"I know, I know. I really forced it with the Fantastic but I wanted an F word for it to be KFC."

I look shocked at her and ask.

"Kat! You…"

"Kat!" The vixen from before calls her and smiles, asking happily.

"Let's go?"

Kat presses me against her chest and purrs.

"Bye Judy!"

I look at her and say angrily.

"Kat we are not do…"

She licks my face, her rough tongue touching my lips, as her warm drool enters my mouth.

"See you later." She purrs and gropes my tail, putting me on the ground.

I… I… I breathe quickly, calming my racing heart and look at the striped whore in front of me. She turns her back to me and walks in the vixen's direction. Her ass is almost fully exposed by her tiny shorts, dancing teasingly as her hips sway hypnotically in front of me.

She grabs the vixen and they GASP! They're kissing!

SHE… SHE JUST KISSED ME! THAT WHORE!

Kat and the vixen enter the car annexed to the trailer and drive away.

Kat… Kat is a slut that likes to fuck.

My ears perk up and I grin.

That other Katheryn is a vixen.

I scratch the itch between my legs and giggle.

Kat likes vixens.

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!"


	40. The beggining of an empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the Jim Sterling reference hidden in the last chapter?
> 
> Whoah… it's cool that Judy had 275 siblings when she was 8. Her mother never stopped having babies and when she was 25 she STILL has 275 siblings. It's really lucky right… RIGHT… RIGHT!
> 
> On a serious note, I noticed that a lot of you complain about the randomness and the pervertdness of this fic… so… I have another script for this fic that it's not nearly as perverse as this one. It doesn't have incest, rape, Kat being a cop… the part of me that is not lazy was thinking about working a little more on it and writing it after this story ends… so I dunno… if any of you has a point about it, let me know.

May 24th 2016

.

* * *

.

I hug Ruby and lick her cheek, purring as we approach our new home.

"Hey Carmine, call Jack and ask him to buy two chickens for us." I want to make a sandwich.

Carmine tilts his head and asks cutely.

"Are you sure that you want pets?" HAH! Pets… so cute!

I shake my head and wiggle my whiskers.

"You will see." I purr, licking Ruby's foxy ear.

She giggles and I enter as Carmine opens the door… for… us.

Reynard is here… wearing bright yellow pants, overcoat and a fucking tophat… heh… cute!

I wiggle my whiskers and we stare at each other. Why is he here? It isn't because of the chicken right? AAAAH FUCK! I quit my job… right… fuck!

I smiles cutely, giving him a kitty face and purr.

"Hi Reynard!" Well… it was good while it lasted… but we are going to be homeless.

Reynard glares at me and scoffs annoyed. I put Ruby on the ground and purr jokingly.

"You don't have the water spray today!" Thank God!

He crosses his arms and growls low.

"I didn't find one big enough." Oh…

I cough awkwardly and step back… ready to run a…

"Don't even try." He says annoyed and walks past me, glaring as he says.

"Come." Heh.

I giggle and cross my arms wiggling my whiskers.

"That's not how you catch a girl." I purr winking at him.

Reynard glares at me and my ears lean back. He really isn't in a good mood today.

I follow him to the house next to ours and he unlocks the door.

His house is… nice… I guess. It's pretty much identical to ours but… there's barely any furniture inside. He has just an old couch and a small tv.

"Why you live here alone instead of…"

He shushes me and I look hurt at him. I know that he is mad but he doesn't have to be rude… and if he could just say what the fuck he is going to do and cut out the fucking suspense.

I follow him inside a nearby room, with just a bed and a tv inside. As we enter, he motions to the bed.

"Sit." He says seriously.

Awww… naughty fox!

I giggle and lay on the bed, rubbing myself on the sheets.

"Are you going to punish me Daddy?" I purr softly.

He glares at me and I giggle.

"I've been a bad girl!" Angry sex is so hot!

Reynard crosses his arms and stands there in silence… we… we are not going to make love are we?

My ears lean back and I sigh disappointed, sitting at the edge of the bed.

He takes a deep breath and asks annoyed.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Yesterday?!

I shrug and he sighs, shaking his head before he starts nagging me.

"I told you to change your ways and what you do? You manage to quit your job… mentally scar a sheep for life… fuck your own brother." About that…

I raise a paw and object.

"Actually we didn't have sex yet after we found out that we're related." Not for lack of trying though.

He glares even harder at me and I shut up.

Reynard then scoffs and snarls.

"The only thing that I knew you had done right so far is that you broken up with the wolves… but then I find out that you kept the one that you hurt the most instead of letting him go." Hurt?! He's still going on about that?

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, purring defiantly.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" I made them quite happy actually!

He freezes for a second and then chuckles.

"Really?" He asks amused and tilts his head.

"So you never hurt anyone… not even Jack… that black wolf you fucked?" WHAT?!

"Are you fucking kidding me?! He's the one who got lucky the most!" Many… many times!

Reynard ears lean back and he sighs, turning to the tv.

"Watch this… I will be right back." He turns the tv on and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

What the… Black Jack is on the tv feed. He's sitting in a bed, inside a room… just like this one.

Suddenly the door to Black Jack's room opens and Reynard enters. Black Jack's ears perk up and he looks cutely at the silver fox, saying respectfully.

"Hello Mr. … humn?" So cute!

Reynard smiles and says calmly.

"Silverfur… but you can call me Reynard." Silverfur… not very original!

Black Jack nods and scratches his neck, asking slightly nervous.

"So… Reynard... why did you… ask me to come here?"

The silver fox stops in front of the wolf and says seriously.

"I'm here to talk about your relationship with my daughter." Oh my fucking God.

I roll my eyes and facepaw… he isn't taking that 'Father and Daughter' joke seriously… is he?

Black Jack gulps and his ears lean back as he says even more respectfully than before.

"I have only the best intentions with your daughter Mr. Reynard… Sir! I love her." Awww!

Reynard chuckles and looks teasingly at him.

"But does my daughter love you?" GASP! The GALL of this fox!

Black Jack looks shocked at him and whines.

"She LOVES me!" I DO love him! He's a cute wolf!

Reynard grins smugly and asks innocently.

"Then why does she call you… Black Jack?" Because it's easier!

Black Jack stutters a little and then Reynard says.

"She likes you… but she doesn't love you. She loves the bunny and the foxes though… in her own… way."

My tail sways annoyed and I growl. Okay… I love Jack, Ruby and Carmine more than Black Jack… but that doesn't mean that I don't love him! It's just that he… isn't as important as them… oh!

I… I…

Black Jack stares at Reynard with a puppy face. Reynard's smile then disappears and he asks seriously.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"I already told you that I do!" Black Jack says nervously.

"And for how long have you known her?" The fox asks and then he answers his own question.

"Just a few days… but… for how long have you known your ex fiancé... Arya… was it?" Bitch!

Black Jack gulps dryly and answers low.

"Years." So what?

Reynard nods slowly and asks amused.

"Do you still love her?" No.

"No!" Black Jack answers quickly… HAH… I knew it!

"Are you sure? You loved her for years… and then in one night you forgot all about her?" The fucking silver fox asks with his fucking silver tongue.

Black Jack's jaw drops and he looks at Reynard with a cute puppy face. After a while he says.

"I do." WHAT?!

My ears lean back and my tail sways annoyed. What does he mean by that? I took him from her and gave him a lot more pleasure than she ever could… I treat him nice… what more does he want?

"But you still chose my daughter."

Reynard says, sitting beside him. Black Jack stares at him and the fox continues.

"You did that because… you're a good mammal… with a strong sense of moral… duty… an alpha." What's his point?

Black Jack sniffs and whines.

"No… I… did it because I love her." Yeah!

Reynard shakes his head and says calmly.

"You did it because you felt that it was the right thing to do." Yeah… because he loves me… he's a good wolf!

"You felt that you didn't deserve your fiancé after you cheated on her… after you gave away your purity to someone else." He… what?

Black Jack's ears lean back so much that they disappear in the back of his head as he looks down sadly.

Reynard shakes his head and says softly.

"And you felt that it wasn't right to not stay with my daughter after you had…" Reynard lets out a chuckle and says mockingly.

"Defiled her… right?" What's with the laugh?

Black Jack doesn't answer him… he just stares at his feet. C'mon… say something! Say that he's wrong!

Reynard stays silent for a while and then suddenly asks.

"Son… you want to come back to her… don't you?" NO! HE DOESN'T!

Black Jack looks shocked at him and stutters nervously.

"NO… I…" He stops talking as Reynard puts a paw on his arm.

They stand there… staring at each other. Black Jack then looks down with a sad puppy face.

"How could I… why would she even look at me after all I've done?" He whines, tears flowing down his muzzle.

GASP! My ears lean back and I look sadly at the tv screen.

Black Jack… you… want to leave me?

Reynard sighs and stares at the wall… saying with a tired tone.

"We all commit mistakes Son… it will always happen… sooner or later…. but that doesn't matter." He then pulls Black Jack's muzzle up and stares fiercely into his eyes.

"It's the moments where we stop and look at our past, regretting our wrongdoings and vowing to make it right… the actions we do to correct those mistakes… THAT'S what really matters." That… that's true but… certain crimes can't be forgiven.

Reynard pokes his chest with a claw.

"You made a mistake? SO WHAT?! You fucked up! But now you have to SUCK it up and be a real male!" He stands on the bed and growls.

"You go to her and beg… CRAWL after her if you need to… but you have to do EVERYTHING that you can to try to win her back… and if she doesn't want you back… then at least you tried." But… he said that he loved me.

Black Jack's eyes widen and Reynard snarls.

" BUT… IF she decides to forgive you… then you must NEVER betray her trust again… you have to be the male that she DESERVES! Because THAT'S what it means to be a true ALPHA, boy!" But she doesn't deserve him!

Black Jack sniffs loudly and starts sobbing as tears flow down his muzzle. He keeps wiping his tears with his paws as he whines cutely. Reynard pats his back softly and he buries his muzzle on Reynard's chest, crying loudly as the silver fox pets his head trying to calm him down… so cute.

The tv screen turns black and I take a deep breath. I never… thought that a one night stand could do so much damage.

I lie on the bed and curl in a ball, sighing heavily. Poor Black Jack… he's such a good wolf... he still loves her… even though I'm better than her. It's sad… but if he wants to suffer… it's his choice, I don't have a say in the matter. I hope that he manages to get the bitch back… even though I'm better for him.

The door opens and Reynard comes back. I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Where's Black Jack? I want to talk with him!" Maybe I can put some sense inside his head… before he does something that he might regret later.

He shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"The wolf isn't here anymore." What? But I just saw him?!

"That was a recording. I just left the room for… a dramatic effect." Sigh.

I rest my head on the bed again and avert my gaze from him.

"How did you know what he was thinking about anyway?" Fucking smart fox!

"It isn't the first time I have to deal with something like this." He says and sits sexily by my side.

"So…?" He gives me a smug look.

I wiggle my whiskers and avert my gaze, purring sadly.

"I hope that they are happy together." Not as happy as he would be with me… because that would be impossible… there's no way that she can accomplish that.

But maybe Judy was right… Black Jack seemed so sad… sigh… maybe I am hurting people around me… even if what I'm doing is better for them.

Reynard smiles and pets my head.

"That's my girl." He smiles warmly, showing me his pearly white teeth… sexy.

Reynard chuckles and says.

"Remember… it's not about what we did… but what we do to make it right!" Yeah.

He scratches behind my ears and I purr.

"You know… that's pretty deep!"

He is so wise sometimes… he's nice… and handsome too… and Jacob and Khan aren't here to ruin the party today.

"Thank you." He says smugly.

I giggle and he freezes as I grope his crotch.

"Talking about… pretty deep…" I purr seducing and lick my lips.

"Why don't you get this bad boy… pretty… deep… inside… me?" I purr playfully and wink at him.

Reynard slowly turns his head and looks at me with a blank expression on his face and ears leaning back. He squirms away and leaves the bed, stopping in front of the room's door. What's he doing?

I raise an eyebrow and look confused at him.

"Something wrong?"

He nods and then says.

"I'll be right back."

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Heh… he is probably going to grab a blue pill… poor fox… seniority sucks.

I undress, throwing my clothes on the ground, and lie on my back, with my pussy facing the door. I hope that he doesn't have a heart attack when he sees the treat that he is about to eat.

Humn… but that's still not good enou-AH!

I bend over and give my lady parts a few licks, never hurt to have extra lubrication!

The door opens again and Reynard and Jacob walk inside with serious faces. SHIT! Jacob isn't going to… wait… maybe I can do this.

I look at them and grin, licking my lips.

"I'm glad you called for backup… I'm dying to be tag teamed." I purr licking my pussy.

Reynard gags and averts his gaze, shouting disgusted.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! COVER YOURSELF!" Naughty… fox?

Jacob takes out his shirt and throws it on top of me, covering my privates. WHAT?!

I wiggle my whiskers and look confused at them.

"What's wrong with you two?" They turned gay or some shit?

Reynard glares angrily at me with a cute foxy face and Jacob sits beside me, putting a paw on my head.

"Sis… we are here to talk with you about…"

"THE CHICKEN!" Reynard exclaims nervously.

Jacob stares at him and raises an eyebrow. The silver fox chuckles a few times and then coughs awkwardly, quickly composing himself.

"I heard that you killed a chicken today… and ate it… in front of your little bunny friend." Oh… they want to nag me before they bed me… it's not as hot as it sounds.

"I was hungry!" I purr happily.

They nod and Reynard scratches his neck, averting his gaze again.

"Well… it was wrong… so… you will have… to apologize." Hah… no!

I wiggle my whiskers and lean on Bro's chest, purring happily.

"I'm not doing that!" Judy is the one that's a fucking whore… arresting me because of a chicken.

Bro sighs and wiggles his whiskers as he purrs.

"But Sis… that chicken was supposed to be a pet." Haha… yeah sure!

I giggle and lick his arms.

"But it was a chicken!"

Bro facepaws and groans loudly. WHAT?!

He then looks annoyed at me and wiggles his whiskers.

"Sis, imagine that you're inside a pet store… looking at a bunch of adorable puppies." Okay.

He stops and stares seriously at me as he asks.

"You're with me?" Yup!

I nod and he continues.

"Now… imagine that… humn… a Chinese guy comes in… with a crazed look on his face. Then he starts making sushi out of the poor puppies and eating it."

GASP… wait… hehe.

I wiggle my whiskers and giggle.

"Chinese don't make sushi, Japanese make sushi." If you're going to give an example, then at least do it right!

Jacob groans even louder and glares annoyed at me.

"Okay… imagine that it's a Japanese guy making su…"

"Actually, real sushi are only made using fish… if it's another form of meat then it's not considered a sushi." Reynard says, looking cutely at him.

Bro glares at him and then bares his fangs.

'ROAR'!

"MEWTHERFUCKER!" I think that he busted one of my ears.

Bro stands up and glares angrily at both Reynard and me. He then hisses.

"FINE! A random guy, of AMBIGUOS ethnicity, enters and starts eating the fucking puppies." He takes a deep breath and then looks at me in the eyes.

"How would you feel?"

I would feel mad… very mad… I would want to break his legs and… oh!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"I didn't eat a puppy. I ate a chicken… so your comparison is dumb."

"To us… yes! But to them, each one of those chickens might as well have been a cute puppy." Jacob purrs crossing his arms.

Ah… then to Judy… I... sigh.

"I need to apologize don't I?"

Bro sits by my side and licks my head, purring happily.

"I'm glad that you understand now."

I do… but… I'm not going to stop eating them.

Reynard coughs and I look at him.

"I heard that you quit… even after I saved your job." He says hurt.

Sigh… I wiggle my whiskers and give him a kitty face.

"I don't want to be a cop anymore." Not after what happened today.

Reynard looks at me like a puppy and sighs… so cute.

"But I can help them off the books… if they ask for my help." I purr and he smiles a little.

"Okay… that settles it then… let's go." Reynard says happily and turns to the door.

NO! What about our sexy time?

Jacob coughs loudly and glares at the silver fox.

"Actually… we still have that other thing… remember?"

Reynard gulps and scratches his head, coughing awkwardly.

"Yeah… right… so… Little Jacob has something that he wants to tell you."

Bro stares at me with his dark green eyes and gives me a kitty face.

"Sis, I love you more than anything." Awww!

I hug him purring. He smiles a little but then sighs, saying slowly.

"But… I don't want to have sex with you anymore." But… but…

"But why?" I ask sadly, giving him a kitty face.

Bro's ears lean back as he says low.

"Sis… we're blood related… I… sigh… that's… too much for me…"

I bare my fangs and growl.

"This BULLSHIT again?!" I thought that we were past that.

"Don't try to force him, Girl!" Reynard annoyingly butts in.

I growl at him and then give Bro a pleading look.

"Don't you love me?"

He caresses my cheek and smiles.

"You know I do Sis… but… I don't need to have sex with you to show you my love." He DOESN'T?! WHAT THE FUCK?! IS HE RETARDED?!

"BUT BRO…" I growl but stop almost instantly. He is looking at me with pleading eyes… I… never saw him look so cute like this.

My ears lean back and I purr sadly.

"You really mean it?"

He nods and licks cheek.

"I do Sis."

Sigh… I can't believe that this is happening. He really doesn't want to have sex anymore.

Bro hugs me, pressing my head against his big furry chest and licking my head.

"I love you." Sigh… I know.

He then rubs my belly and purrs affectively.

"And I love our baby too!" Yeah… I know!

I smile a little and rub my head against him, purring happily. As long as Bro is still around and loves me… I will be able to convince him to have some fun.

"Baby?" Reynard asks dumbly.

I look at his incredulous face and giggle, pointing at Bro.

"Yup, this big boy knocked me up good." I can't wait to have my cub… or cubs… the more the better!

Reynard ears lean back and his eyes widen.

"JACOB! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He looks horrified at us and then snarls angrily.

"She is your fucking SISTER you SICK FUCK!" I KNOW… it's so hot!

I giggle and Bro looks terrified at him.

"I was going to tell you… but…"

"BUT WHAT?!" Reynard grabs his own ears and glares at him.

"You were going to be like… Hey Dad, I fucked my sister, so now she is going to have my FUCKING INBRED BASTARDS?"

Sigh.

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"Calm down! He impregnated me when we still thought that we were just adoptive siblings, it's not his fault that we got magically turned into real brother and sister when we came here." I look at Bro and lick his arm, purring happily.

"But it made everything hotter!" Way hotter!

Bro averts his gaze and coughs awkwardly. Reynard looks shocked at us… hah… as if he was a beacon of chastity… he has a brothel. His jaw trembles and he whines.

"But you are brother and sister."

"I KNOW… I just told you that..."

"NO! You don't get it." Reynard says nervously.

The silver fox closes his eyes and sighs, before looking at me with a puppy face.

"Girl… what do you know about your father… your real… biological father?"

The fuck is his point?

I cross my arms and purr.

"I think that John said that he killed my biological father."

Reynard shakes his head and approaches, stopping in front of me. He has a very serious face and stares at me with his dark brown eyes as he says.

"No! I AM your father!"

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Oh fuck… this is golden.

I hold my belly and purr.

"NO! It's impossible hahahHAHAHAHAHA…"

Hahahahahahaha… sigh… I'm fine… I'm okay now!

I giggle and clean some tears of laughter from my muzzle.

"Nice one Darth Vader." He only needs the heavy breathing.

Reynard stares at me and takes deeps breathes… heheh… there it is!

"I'm not joking." Awww… he looks so cu… wait.

Reynard keeps staring at me with a puppy face. He… what?!

I look at Bro… he is also serious.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask confused.

"What is going on?"

Jacob averts his gaze looking down and says low.

"He's our father."

What? But that…

I look at Reynard and he averts his gaze too.

"We found out after you passed out after eating the pig at our dinner the other night… we freaked out for some time and then… decided to postpone… this talk." He says scratching his neck.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" I…

Reynard sighs and then looks sadly at me.

"John killed your biological father… and you two are siblings… BLOOD related siblings…"

"We were adopted!"

"Have you ever made a DNA test when you two were human?" He asks and I shake my head.

We never needed one… we were adopted.

Reynard nods slowly and sighs.

"Jacob is the son of one of my whores… I remember Angela… she had an ass as juicy as…" Reynard grins and drools a little, he then licks his lips and continues.

"Anyway… when my wife died… appeared here and she said that she had given our baby daughter to adoption… and she was a tigress." Reynard's ears lean back a LOT and he continues low.

"Jacob and you met in the orphanage… you two are blood related siblings… his mother also had sex with me… a LOT of sex… seriously… we did it regularly and… never mind." But… that means…

Reynard rubs his arms looking at me with a puppy face.

"I… am your father… the bastard that died… and abandoned you." Reynard says sadly and closes his eyes.

He… he is…

I grab him and he flinches a little. I sniff and then pull him into a hug. I press his foxy body against mine and purr. Reynard… no… Daddy… trembles a little but then hugs me too.

He gulps and says low.

"This… isn't how I imagined that this would go. I thought that you would be madder."

I feel my eyes watering and purr softly.

"You... have been nice to me… why would I be mad?"

Daddy looks up and stares at me for a while. He then smiles happily and buries his muzzle on my chest, sniffing a little as he hugs me lovingly.

This… this is nice… oh… wait. He… he was my father all along… so that means.

"We flirted like two dogs in heat at that dinner!" He's my fucking father.

"Yeah… I'm not really proud of that." Daddy says embarrassed.

I wiggle my whiskers and say.

"And I nearly tried to fuck you… right here." He not a random fox… he is my fucking long lost father.

Daddy chuckles and says jokingly.

"I almost threw up my lunch." Daddy!

I pull him closer to me and raise him so that he can stand at my eyelevel.

"That was so fucking hot!" I purr closing my eyes and lick his lips. My rough tongue enters his mouth, playing with his foxy tongue as I get a good taste of his sweet drool. Fuck… I'm so wet!

I break the kiss and nuzzle his cheek.

"Hey Daddy… why don't the three of us celebrate our reunion by making a cream filled family sandwich… you two will be the bread slices and I will be filled with cream!" I purr sexily and nibble his ear playfully.

Daddy looks at me with his jaw dropped. Heh… probably thinking of what we are going to do! He then closes his mouth and gags… he then gags again… and again before gulping loudly.

He looks at me with a puppy face and says cutely.

"Please tell me that it was a joke… I just threw up." Awwww!

I lick his cheek and grope his sexy ass… humn! Daddy still has a firm butt. Bro mews weakly and looks at me with a kitty face… awww!

I grope his thigh and purr.

"You don't need to get jealous." I KNEW that he wasn't being serious… he NEEDS sex!

Daddy starts panting and says.

"Just… just let me give my little boy a hug first." Awww!

He looks pleadingly at Jacob and I put Daddy on his lap. Bro passes an arm around him and they look at each other. Daddy nods once and…

"MEWTHERFUCKER!" Jacob pushes me on the floor!

WHAT THE?! I quickly stand up and see the door open… but no sign of them… those BASTARDS… they left me hanging here… FUCKERS!

Sigh… I lie on bed and bend over, licking my lady parts.

.

.

As I enter my house, I throw my clothes on the floor and purr.

"Anyone home?" This thing is gigantic.

"Hey Kat!" Ruby says from the living room.

I open the door and… YES!

Jack, Ruby and Carmine are sitting around two very round chickens… I'm salivating already.

Jack looks cutely at me and smiles.

"Hey Sweetheart. This is Feather." He points at one chicken and then to the other.

"And this is Beaky! I hope you like them… Ruby said that you wanted two." He's so cute!

I lick my lips looking at the chickens and purr.

"C'mon, I need them right now." I turn and walk out of the room as they follow me.

We take our tasty feathery treats to then kitchen. I put on an apron and turn to them. Ruby is hugging one of the round balls of feathers and Jack is hugging the other. He looks so cute smiling like that!

"Gimme her, Cutie!" I can't wait to taste them.

Jack looks suspiciously at my apron and hesitates a second before giving me the bird.

"Here you go Sweetheart! She really likes when you scratch bellow her beak." Awww, so cute!

I grab the chicken and purr.

"You guys might want to close your eyes." I don't need another 'Judy' freaking out here.

I walk to the sink and break the chicken's neck before I start plucking out the feathers.

"Ah." Carmine says weakly.

I look back and see him putting a paw on his head as he passes out and falls. Jack catches him with some difficulty and then looks wide eyed at me.

"Sweetheart… why did you do that?"

I smile and purr.

"Kill the chicken?" He is no Judy. Jack is not a pussy!

Ruby hugs her chicken tighter and stares at me with a cute puppy face. He gulps and nods.

I roll my eyes and purr.

"Because I'm going to eat them."

Jack's nose twitches for a long time and then he smiles happily.

"Hot!"

That's why I love this bunny!

.

* * *

.

I sit at the table and put the tray full of chicken sandwiches in front of them.

"Enjoy!" I purr and grab one of the godly treats, taking a bite.

Awwww! This is the best chicken sandwich EVER! It feels like… like winning the lottery!

I lick my lips and look at Ruby and Carmine, they are just staring sadly at their sandwiches… so cute!

"C'mon guys… I know that you're sad about the chickens, but the taste is worth it." I purr and look at my cute bunny.

"Jack didn't even flinch when I was cooking." He actually watched the entire thing.

Ruby looks cutely at me and then at Jack before she sighs and bites her sandwich. As soon as she sinks her teeth into the treat, her ears perk up and her eyes widen as she starts devouring it savagely… so cute.

Carmine looks shocked at her but after a few moments, starts doing the same thing… HAH! I knew that they would love it!

I finish my sandwich and as soon as the twins finish theirs Ruby says happily.

"Kat, that was great! I feel like a monster but… I don't even care!" Cute!

"I said that they were good!" I purr proudly.

Carmine nods and licks his lips.

"Yeah, I bet you could make a living selling them."

My ears perk up and I look at him. He is a genius.

"I'm going to sell sandwiches." I just need the right brand name.

The three of them laugh and I say serious.

"I'm not joking… I quit my job today."

Jack's nose twitches and he asks.

"You quit?"

"Yeah, Judy tried to arrest me because I ate a chicken so I don't want to work with those assholes anymore… I mean… I can forgive her for trying to arrest me but… it's not cool pointing a pistol at a pregnant female." I purr grabbing another sandwich.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" The three of them shout.

Oh…

"Yes." I could have worded that better.

They stare wide eyed at me and then Carmine asks cutely.

"Who is the father?"

"Bro is!" I purr and they freeze.

Sigh… I could have worded it better.

After an agonizing wait Jack and Ruby suddenly jump out of their chair and onto my lap.

They hug me and Jack says cutely.

"They… are going to be my cubs too… right?" Awww!

"Mine too!" Ruby pleads with puppy eyes.

Awww! I hug them both.

"They are our children!" I lick them both and suddenly Carmine jumps on my lap hugging me too.

"Are you serious about selling the sandwiches?"

I nod and he continues happily.

"Then don't worry… tomorrow I will grab something that will help you." Nice!

.

* * *

.

May 25th 2016

.

* * *

.

As Jack, Bro and I enter the precinct, I ask.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I don't really want to talk to Bogo again.

Bro slaps my ass making me purr and pulls me into a kiss, his big rough tongue playing with mine.

He then breaks the kiss and purrs.

"C'mon Sis, he might say sorry for being a jerk yesterday." I hope so.

Jack jumps into my arms and kisses me.

"And don't be there too long Sweetheart. I want to have a quickie in the bathroom before I go to work." He says winking.

So cute!

I lick his lips and put him on the ground.

"I will be there shortly then." I purr walking away.

As I pass near the reception desk, I see the triples licking each other's fur, grooming sexily.

One of them looks at me and purrs.

"Hey Kat, we were thinking about you." She takes her shirt off and winks.

I feel my pussy getting wet and wiggle my whiskers.

"We wanted to know if we could go to your house later. We need help grooming in… some hard to reach places." Another one purrs winking at me.

YES! YES! YES!

I stare at their sexy, naked bodies and lick my lips.

"I will catch you girls after your shift today." I'm going to be busy tonight!

I leave the sexy trio behind and walk up the stairs to Bogo's office, knocking on the door a few times.

"Come in." He sounds as angry as usual.

I enter, closing the door behind me and WHAT THE FUCK?!

Bogo is standing in front of his table with his arms crossed, wearing tiny, nearly microscopic swim trunks… and just that.

Hot!

He stares angrily at me and pushes his table to the side, pulling his chair closer to him. He glares at me and snorts angrily.

"Come here slut!" He takes his trunks off and OHMYGAWD!

His dick is bigger than my arm!

I feel both my mouths watering up and he sits on his chair.

"Stop drooling and come here." He chuckles.

I gulp, felling my heart racing as I throw my clothes away. I crawl all on fours in his direction, my pussy dripping juices on the floor as I approach his big, delicious, meaty cock!

I lift his monster and bury my nose under his shaft, right above his balls, getting a good sniff of his delicious scent as he moans and pets my head.

"Awww, use that mouth for what it was made for, you dirty whore." You don't have to ask twice stud!

I feel my pussy aching and my mouth watering as I take a huge bite of his rock solid cock shaft. The warm, sticky, red blood pumping inside the beastly member sprays on my face as I chew on his flesh.

"Awwwww!" He moans and pets my head.

Awwwww! GOD! He is hitting the spot… right behind the ear. I gulp down his meat and purr. FUCK! It tastes so good.

I lick my lips and take his entire thirty inches long cock inside my mouth. I feel the tasty spear of flesh hitting the insides of my stomach, preventing me from breathing as I gag and tremble in pleasure.

"AAWWW!" Bogo moans and stands up, lifting me with just his dick. I feel waves of electricity running down my spine as I helplessly wave my arms and legs around.

"TAKE IT ALL! WHORE!"

He slams my naked body on his table and I cum, my pussy juices staining his office walls as he goes balls deeps inside me.

I grab his butt, sinking my claws into his flesh and I slowly close my mouth, biting his dick off.

"AAAWWW!" He moans loudly and takes a few steps backwards as I rip his cock from his body.

I kneel on his table and swallow his penis. I gasp for air as I feel the huge member slowly slipping down my throat and entering my belly.

Did I mention that Bogo tastes like… the most amazing beef ever? Because he does… a hundred per cent top grade… well anyway!

He looks lustfully at me and licks his lips.

"There's still a lot of me left." He says kneeling on the floor as he rubs his hooves around his belly, covering it with his sweet blood.

I giggle and purr, jumping off the table and pouncing at his big manly naked body.

My fangs dig through his neck and I rip a nice chunk of meat from it. I sit on his lap, chewing happily, feeling waves of pleasure hitting my hips as I rub my wet pussy against the bloody gaping hole where his cock once was.

Bogo then looks at me and grins sexily, as his small ears flap freely. I grin and bend over him, leaning closer to his face. I giggle, licking his lips and then slowly bite one of his ears off.

"Awww, my ear."He moans and I chew the tasty treat as if it was bubble gun.

"MEAAW!" I moan as his hard hooves slap my ass and then wiggle my whiskers, biting his other ear off.

"AAWW, my ear!" He moans pulling me head close to his, pushing our lips together, and as bite his soft tongue he moans again.

"AAWWWW! MY EAR!"

.

* * *

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY EAR!" The fuck!

I open my eyes and look around.

Ruby and Carmine are looking horrified at Jack while he grasps his head and screams.

"AAAAAH! MY FUCKING EAR!" He touches his bloody ear and GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

I feel my heart stop and look horrified at him. As I open my mouth to ask what happened something falls from within.

GASP! It's a bloody piece of fur and flesh gnawed beyond recognition… GASP! It's the tip of Jack's ear!

Tears start flowing from my eyes and I look concerned at Jack.

"Sniff… please Jack… I didn't mean it… I… I…" I start crying and he screams again.

"FUCK!"

.

* * *

.

Sniff.

I wipe away some tears and purr sadly.

"After a while Jack, Carmine, Ruby and I calm down and we get dressed before driving to the hospital in the middle of the night." I sniff again and continue.

"Then we get here and when you start treating his ear you ask 'I need to know how he got hurt. I need it for the medical report.' So I start telling what happened and this is it."

I finish and keep staring sadly at my feet, waiting for them to laugh at me.

Kat… the idiot! The only one retarded enough to bite her lover's ear off during her sleep.

Sniff… and the worst part of it all is that Jack looks so cool like this. He looks like a battle hardened bunny warrior!

I wait for a little longer but no one says anything. I look up and wipe my tears.

Ruby, Carmine, Jack, the deer doctor and the cheetah nurse are all looking at me with stupid looks on their faces.

The doctor's eyes are nearly jumping out off their sockets and his mouth hangs open. He then closes his mouth and gulps slowly before he asks cutely.

"His penis… you… ate his penis?"

"Yeah! It was raw and bloody… with a tender taste, that makes your mouth water just thinking about it." I then quickly lick my lips as the doctor cringes at me drooling like a toddler.

I give Ruby, Carmine and Jack a kitty face and purr pleadingly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." I sniff and purr.

"Please forgive me!" I can't live without them.

The twins nod once and keep silent, staring at me with cute puppy faces.

Jack's nose twitches and his ear and a half perk up as he looks at me with his wide cyan blue eyes. He grips his tiny cute paws into fists and breaths heavily.

He grins, showing me his buck teeth and says happily.

"That… was hot!" I know!

Sniff! I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"You're not mad at me?"

Jack smiles and slowly slips off his chair, walking in my direction before he jumps in my lap.

"I love you Sweetheart." Awww!

He kisses me and I hug him, purring happily. I smile and he nuzzles my neck as I look to the doctor and the nurse.

"So Doc, is he good to go?"

The cute stag doctor stares at me with a 'Deer in the headlights look' for a while and then he gulps. The cheetah nurse just stares at us with kitty eyes as she covers her mouth cutely but the Doc gulps and looks at his writing board.

"He is." He writes something on it and then gives me a receipt before pointing to the door.

"Just go." Phew… I would hate if he had to stay here all night... the food here is horrible.

The twins leave the room silently and I stand up, hugging Jack. As we leave, my cute manly bunny looks at the paper that the doctor gave us.

"There're a lot of medicines here." He says looking back at the doctor as we stop at the medical office's doorstep.

The stag stands up and stares nervously at us. He gulps and says.

"It's every legal antipsychotic that's on the market, some experimental ones… and a few illegal ones too." WHAT?!

"And why does he needs any of these for his ear?!" He needs love, care and painkillers… lots and lots of painkillers!

The stag shakes his head quickly and walks closer to us.

"They are for you!" He says nervously, slamming the door behind us.

Wha… but… I…

My ears lean back. I don't need those.

Jack kneads the paper and throws it away.

"You don't need anything Sweetheart. I love you just like that!" Aww Jack!

He gives me a small kiss and whispers sexily.

"And I want you to bite my other ear today… just don't rip this one off!"

I smile and lick his lips. I love this bunny!

.

* * *

.

Jack cums again in my mouth and I moan loudly as I feel waves of electricity running through my spine.

'ROOAAR!' God… I think that this is the fourth time I come in less than minutes. I hug my cuddle bunny and lick his lips.

"That was amazing." He says out of breath, closing his eyes tiredly.

I nod and sigh satisfied as I feel Carmine taking his dick out of my pussy. I giggle and purr.

"Car also did a great job… I think that I won't be able to talk for a while." I'm going to be sore down there… God… to bad that he is gay… because I think he is the best lay I ever had.

"But I was here biting Jack's ear." Carmine says with Jack's left ear still in his mouth.

My jaw drops and I look confused at him.

"Then who was fucking me?"

I look down and see Ruby grinning smugly as she proudly wears a strap on. Wait!

"I was the one supposed to be wearing that!" Jack says pointing at her.

Yeah… we bought it for him.

Ruby giggles and licks her lips playfully.

"I guess that's why it's so tight around me… just like this pussy." She gently rubs my pussy with her paws and I gasp… fuck… I'm still sensitive down there.

"This arrived by mail a few days ago… and finders keepers." Ruby said happily.

I glance at Jack and lick his cheek. He is so cute when he makes a pouting face.

"C'mon Cutie, let Precious keep it… she KNOWS how to use it." Very… very well!

Jack nose twitches and he sighs loudly, nodding.

"THANKS!" Ruby wags her tail cutely and lies beside us.

I giggle and then yawn lazily. Four in the morning… we still have some time to sleep… and we have a lot of stuff to do today… but…

"What do I do? I don't want to hurt anyone asleep again." It's dangerous.

"You could be the smaller spoon from now on. You sleep like a rock anyway." Carmine says cutely.

Ah… well… its fine I guess. It's either that or sleeping with a muzzle.

.

* * *

.

June 1th 2016

.

* * *

.

It took a lot of tears, effort, tons of dead chickens and a lot of luck… but we're finally ready to work!

Ruby starts the engine and drives our food trailer away. I giggle happily and fasten my seatbelt.

"I still can't believe that you and Carmine had this thing!" I look at her cute face and purr.

"What did you guys use it for?" It's great!

She giggles and grins smugly.

"We got it at a poker game."

"Cool, I didn't know you guys played." I suck at poker! I can't keep a straight face.

"We don't!" Huh?! Then how did you… ah fuck it!

I wiggle my whiskers and pet her head.

"So Precious… what's our game plan?"

Everyone talked about how we would do business… but they left me out… jerks. Speaking of jerks… Daddy and Bro gave us the chickens and helped us get the licenses that we need to sell this stuff but… I still haven't forgiven them!

They can't just leave me wet and unsatisfied, avoid me as if I had the plague and then shower me with gifts to appease me.

Ruby's ears flick and she answers happily.

"We are going to Pack Street, since it's basically predators there." Okay!

"Bro and I called some friends and they said that they would give us a visit." She then looks cutely at me and grins.

"Sleep a little Kat! It's a bit of a drive before we get there!" I love this vixen!

I lick her cheek and lean back on my seat. Today is going to be a good day!

.

* * *

.

After setting up our trailer inside a park, Ruby and I stop and admire our work. Our white food trailer, the words Kat Fantastic Chicken proudly… sigh… it's so fucking LAME!

But at least I can call it KFC.

"Well…" I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Time to work!"

I stay on the cashier and Ruby goes to work on the oven. She starts preparing some sandwiches and I look confused at her.

"We still don't have any customers… why are you…"

"Don't worry! Once they get a sniff of this, they will come running. And besides… my friends will be arriving soon." Her tail wags cutely as she grabs a big knife.

I shrug and lean back over the cashier, looking at the mammals passing by. After some time, the chicken starts to smell deliciously and I have to control myself not to drool. At the same time two cute wolves in running clothes approach our trailer, sniffing the air curiously.

"Hi! What are you selling?" The gray wolf asks as he sniffs around like a puppy.

The white wolf looks at the menu and licks his lips.

"Who cares? We will take two Wolf Sized sandwiches."

Other predators passing around look curiously at us and start approaching. YES! If we get it right we will get a ton of customers at once.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"That will be thirty zoollars!"

The wolves' jaws drop and the gray one complains.

"THIRTHY ZOOLLARS?! That's a robbery!"

I cross my arms and purr.

"Well, good luck finding any other chicken sandwich joint in this city then!" I'm pretty sure that this is the only one!

The two wolves look shocked at me and some of the other predators gasp.

"You're selling sandwiches made of CHICKEN?!" A horrified cheetah asks, gagging a little.

SIGH! Bunch of pussies!

"Have any of you ever eaten chicken?" I look at them and no one answers 'Yes'.

The gray wolf's mouth trembles a little and then he says.

"We didn't because it's WRONG to eat meat!"

"Or maybe because you're all a bunch of pussies!" I look teasingly at him and purr.

"Because deep down, you wanted to be a puny little prey, eating grass and all that vegetarian stuff." If it worked with Sif, maybe it will work with them.

The wolf growls and some of the other predators approach angrily.

"Is everything okay Kat?" Ruby asks concerned.

I look at her and purr.

"Don't worry! I got everything under control… but keep the knife… just in case!" I whisper and she nods.

I look back at the angry mob forming in front of our trailer and purr.

"Why don't you guys try one sandwich before you get all rapey on me?"

"No one is getting rapey!" A tiger says shocked.

"Wait! She is that tigress from the tv! The one that… mated with an entire wolf pack!" The coyote says pointing at me and they all shut up.

Some of them start taking pictures and I giggle. I didn't know that I was a celebrity… but that means that I can use my newfound status to our advantage.

I take out my shirt, leaving only my shorts on and lean over the balcony, giving the wolves a sly smirk. The females and some of the males call me a whore and some males start filming it. What they think that I'm going to do? Well… anyway!

I look at the cute wolves and wiggle my whiskers.

"How about we make a bet?"

The white one gulps and whines.

"What sort of bet?"

"You eat a sandwich… if you like it… you pay for it… but if you don't. Then you don't pay… and I'll give you a special apology treatment… free of charge!" I purr sexily and wink.

The wolf gulps and once again I'm called whore and worse by the females, while the males take out their cells to film.

The white wolf then says uncertain.

"I don't like felines!"

I giggle and purr.

"Believe me sweetie… you will once I'm done with you!"

"SLUT!" A female ocelot growls angrily.

I look at her and wink.

"You can take the bet instead of him." I lick my lips and she gasps taking a few steps back.

Ruby nudges my leg and hands me a wolf sized sandwich with a frown on her face.

"You better not do anything with that wolf!" She growls low… awww… she is so cute when she is jealous!

I giggle and purr.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!"

"That's what worries me!" Silly fox! I know what I'm doing!

I turn back to the wolf and offer him the sandwich.

"So… what do you say?"

The wolf backs away but then the other males start booing him.

"OMEGA!"

"C'MON! STOP BEING A PREY!"

"TAKE THE BET YOU OMEGA!"

YEAH!

The wolfs stops and sighs sadly as he steps forward, grabbing the sandwich with a determined look on his face. He glares at me and chuckles before he takes a bite of the sandwich.

He freezes and his ears slowly lean back. HAH!

I won!

Everyone looks expectantly at him and I cross my arms, purring happily.

"What did you think about it?"

The white wolf started sniffing and some tears start flowing down his muzzle.

"I didn't like it!" He whines as he takes another huge bite out of it.

"It's horrible!" He says with his mouth full.

I giggle and purr victoriously.

"Stop pretending and pay up."

The guys filming groan annoyed as he takes out his wallet and grabs the money. HAHAHAHA! Victory is even better with money!

"Hey!" The tiger approaches and asks looking at my naked chest.

"So… that bet is still on?"

Heh!

.

* * *

.

I can't believe it… when the twins said about calling SOME friends. I thought that SOME meant a few… not every fucking fox in the planet.

At least I don't have to use that stupid bet to attract customers anymore. Some of them tried to pretend that they disliked the sandwich but… they can't fool me! I knew that they were lying.

After serving the zillionth cute fox I turn back to Runy and plead.

"Please tell me that we're almost out of food."

"We are almost out of food." She says but then adds.

"BUT… there's still a lot left." FUCK!

I sigh and purr.

"I will take this next client and then you take the rest okay?"

She nods and I purr relieved.

I hear a knocking sound on the trailer and then turn to see a brown horse standing there looking at the menu.

"I will have… a Bear Sized." Is he an idiot?

I smile and say politely.

"But we don't serve prey food."

He looks surprised at me and then shrugs.

"It's okay… I didn't want it anyway."

I giggle and purr.

"Good! Because I wouldn't sell you anything!" Preys don't eat chicken!

"What if I want it?" He says turning back.

What?!

"But you just said that you didn't want one!"

The horse scoffs and crosses his arms annoyed.

"You don't know what I want! I might have changed my mind!"

But… SIGH! You know what!

I walk up to Ruby and ask.

"One Bear Sized."

After a while she gives me the sandwich and I hand it to the annoying horse. He pays me and grins before taking a bite. His eyes then widen and he slowly chews before gulping it down with a face that looked as if he was eating shit.

He looks embarrassed to me and coughs awkwardly.

"So… humn… you want the rest?" Sigh… I knew that this would happen!

Suddenly the cover of the trash can near our trailer falls on the ground and Mark appears from within the can, licking his lips and gesturing wildly to the horse's sandwich.

How…

"MARK! How long have you been in there?!"

He smiles to me and shows me three fingers before looking at the horse's sandwich again.

So cute! Hah! Leora is going to be SOOOO jealous! Mark prefers my stuff!

The horse takes careful steps and throws the sandwich to Mark, who eats it voraciously like a furry piranha… so cute.

"Want to pilot the oven?" Ruby asks jokingly.

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Yeah but… just let me put something there that will make CLEAR that we don't serve prey!" It needs to be something clever… like… AHA!

.

* * *

.

Ruby parks the trailer beside our house and I pick her on my arms, giving her a very wet tongue kiss.

"How much did we make today Precious?" They are running every aspect of the business… but my name is on it… so I'm still the boss!

She looks at me and smiles.

"Kat… I love you! But Jack and I talked and we don't think that you're smart enough to handle our money… so we will give you an allowance later okay!"

My jaw drops and I look sadly at her.

"Don't worry Kat! A sexy employee like you will get a raise if you work hard enough!" She giggles happily.

Sigh… I kiss her and we enter our home. I was supposed to be the boss.

Jack and Carmine are waiting happily for us on the living room.

Jack looks cutely at me and says.

"Buckle up Sweetheart! I manage to talk with Skye! She came back from a trip today and we are going to visit her!" He hops excitedly in our direction and smiles cutely.

"I want to tell her all about our marriage and…" He looks at my belly and then to Ruby's.

"Our cubs and our potential kits." Awwww!

I hug all three of them and purr happily.

.

* * *

.

The door to Skye's apartment opens and she appears wagging her tail cutely. I giggle and purr.

"SKYE!" She is so FLUFFY!

She looks cutely at me and whispers.

"Oh no." OH YEAH!

I pick her up and give her a big hug. Humn! Her ass is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO soft! And her tail is the fluffiest fluffy…

"Paws off!" She growls and I put her on the ground again. She glares at me and I give her a kitty face.

"Sorry!" It's just that she is so HOT!

She rolls her eyes and then looks at Jack. She grins widely and they hug affectively.

"Hey Bro!"

We enter her small apartment and sit on the couch. Skye serves us hot tea and I ask happily.

"Where did you travel to? Did you go with that wolf that works for you?" I remember him… Balto… I think.

She giggles and shakes her head.

"No. Balto was taking care of little Aleu. I traveled because I needed an ali… to alleviate some stress." Ah cool!

Jack nearly trembles on the couch and I giggle. Ruby rolls her eyes and looks at Skye.

"So… Skye… we met a few weeks ago and I don't know you very well but…" She, Carmine and I hug Jack.

"We are getting married to your brother." The three of us say almost at the same time. If we had more practice I think that we would manage to do it perfectly but… fuck it.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!" Skye covers her muzzle and squeals like a school girl as she runs into our direction. She pounces and hugs all of us.

"I'm so happy! Congratulations! I was worried when you and Kat had that fight but… sigh… I'm so glad."

Awwwww!

"Me too, Skye! But don't pounce on us anymore! I have cubs in the oven and Ruby probably does too!" I lick her head and Skye looks up shocked.

I giggle and purr.

"Ruby got a sperm donator and my Bro knocked me up."

Skye grin gets wider… and wider… and… wait… that's not a grin! Her jaw hangs open and she looks at me without blinking.

Jack looks at his sister and sighs.

"Sis… they didn't know that they were blood related… and I'm going to love MY cubs and MY kits." Awww!

I lick him and nuzzle his head. I love this bunny.

Skye smiles and says excited.

"I can't wait to meet them." Me neither!

"Hey! What's that knife doing there?" Carmine asks cutely pointing a picture of Nick framed on a wall… with a fucking knife stuck into it?

The four of us look at Skye and she gulps, her ears leaning back. She averts her gaze and sniffs sadly.

"That is the jerk that… molested me." She say low, hugging her own arms cutely.

WHAT?! That's impossible… Nick is a good fox!

"WHAT?!" Jack jumps off the couch with a furious look on his face and I catch him by the arm, pulling him into a hug before he goes to do something that he might regret.

"Sweetheart, let me go… I SAID LET ME GO!" He tries to escape from my hug and then spits venomously.

"Let me fucking GO! I'm going to fucking KILL that bastard and rape his mother on top of his rotting corp…" I put a paw over his mouth and muffle the death threats so that I can have a civilized conversation with Skye.

I look at her and wiggle my whiskers.

"Are you sure that it was Nick? I don't think that he would do that!"

She scoffs annoyed and says.

"YES! I'm sure!"

My ears lean back and I purr.

"But are you REALLY sure?"

She groans angrily and snarls.

"I heard my idiotic friend and had dinner in Nick's house. He treated me well at first… I didn't want to drink the whine… but he kept offering… and when I was inebriated he… asked if I wanted to take a bath." She looks down sadly and growls.

"When I was in the bathroom… he took advantage of me… as soon as I got sober enough I kicked his tail and ran." She sniffs cutely and then looks at us with a dark glare in her eyes.

"And that's why I KILLED him!"

GAAAASP! Wait… if he had died then Judy wouldn't be so cute and happy today.

Since Jack stopped squirming in my arms I let him go, placing him on my lap.

We look at each other and I see it… he is thinking the same thing that I am. We look at Skye and I purr.

"Skye… was Nick drunk too?"

She opens her mouth and then scratches her neck.

"Yes but…"

"Skye… Nick is my ex… and everything he did with you… well. I taught him how to have a REAL date!" I giggle and she looks shocked at me.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Having drunk sex in the shower was one of his favorites pass times… he thought that it was romantic."

She looks at Jack and he averts his gaze, his ears dropping as he says.

"I think that's pretty neat too but… I was afraid that if we tried to do it, Sweetheart could slip and crush me… so we didn't try it… yet." Yeah… but we will some day!

We look at Skye and Jack says.

"I had my share of problems with Nick but… if it's how you say… I don't think he meant anything bad."

Skye's ears lean back and she looks at Ruby and Carmine. Ruby shrugs and says.

"I don't really care." Ruby!

Carmine smiles embarrassedly and says.

"I think he's hot!" I think that too but… this is not relevant to this discussion!

I look at Skye and purr.

"Nick is a good guy."

She sighs, her ears leaning back and then she shrugs.

"Well… it doesn't matter… I already killed him anyway."

"But I saw him today when I was driving." Ruby states as she snuggles against me.

"But how?! I bobby trapped his car and… sighs…" Skye looks sadly at us and says.

"I'm sorry."

Awww!

I grab her and give her a good hug!

"Don't worry Skye! We all try to kill our ex or someone that dumped us at one point or another in our lives." She smiles a little and I giggle, purring happily.

"Only between us… I killed four!" And it's not as if she killed Nick… she only TRIED to do it… it's hypocritical but… fuck it! I'm not fucking Mother Teresa!

She giggles and I lick her cheek asking.

"Did you leave any evidence behind?"

She shakes her head and I sigh relieved.

"Then let's NEVER talk about this again!" Jack says and then points at the box Carmine is holding.

"We brought chicken sandwiches!"

I look at her tv and purr.

"There's a movie marathon on channel five!"

She turns the tv on and… hey… that's not a movie… it's Khan!

Khan appears speaking from behind a large podium. Dozens of important looking mammals wearing tuxedos stand behind him as he talks on the micro phone.

"For TOO long… our politicians COWERED and avoided to 'Anger the bunny voters' in fear of losing their support."  
The crowd listens silently as he roars.

"But today we say ENOUGH! No longer will we spoon feed these LEECHES that do nothing but suck our resources, hiding behind century old laws that hurt the very democracy and freedom that we all stand for!"

I look at Jack and whisper.

"What's he talking about."

He shrugs but then his ears perk up.

"He is probably going to bring up the law that the bunny mayor made…" Oh!

Khan looks at the important looking mammals and roars.

"TODAY… we will rewrite Hareson's Law!"

"That's the one!" Jack states smiling cutely.

Suddenly I feel Ruby grasping my paw tightly, her eyes glued to the tv screen as Khan roars.

"NO LONGER… will we have to allocate most of our tax money for gigantic bunny families that do NOT contribute back to our society! NO LONGER… can a prey incapacitate a predator on account of 'Possible Danger'! NO LONGER… will the farmland of votes that is Bunnyburrow keep us in a state of Democratic Dictatorship! NO LONGER… will predator couples be forbidden to have the same number of kids as prey ones!" THAT WAS A THING!

I look shocked at Jack and ask fearfully.

"What the fuck was this law?!"

Jack scoffs annoyed and answers angrily.

"The kind of shitty law Zootopia needs to get rids of." Yeah… I can see that.

Khan finished his speech and some reporters start nearly having convulsions trying to get their questions heard. Suddenly Khan raises his paw and points to a hippo.

"Mayor Khan! How will this new law affect other prey?"

Khan smiles and purrs.

"This law will be beneficial to all of them. Not only some taxes will be cut but the…"

"But what about the changes on the number of kids that…" The hippo interrupted him but then shut up with the glare that he received from the tiger mayor.

Khan smiles and continues.

"Before, predators were limited to having four kids while prey were limited to two hundred and seventy six… a quite odd number… since no prey family of any species other then bunnies, ever accomplished the fact." Whoah… that's exactly how many siblings Judy has isn't it?

"As you must know, since the law states that ALL citizens deserve certain undeniable rights, the state provides free health care, education and so on. Due to the massive amount of kids that these bunny families generate. Added to the fact, that farming for self sustenance exempts someone from most taxes. The colossal amount of non tax paying bunnies that exists, our welfare system was causing the government to go bankrupt."

I knew that something was off with the free health care.

"The new law states that both prey and predator have the right to have at least ten dependants and still receive help of the state, anything more than ten dependants and the later dependants will not."

He looks at a white and brown bunny among the tuxedo squad and purrs.

"Councilmammal Longfoot can explain how this will work for the bunnies."  
The buck nods happily and approaches the podium before speaking calmly.

"For bunnies like myself, the rules are a bit different. Mandatory sterilization will be in order for any bunny couples with more than two dependants."

Jack and I sigh relieved. He looks at me and grins. Hehe… you got off easily!

"Any couple that exceeded the old two hundred and seventy six limit will have to press counts to the state and will be charged a heavy fine." Phew… Judy's family just escaped a big one.

"In addition, any couple compromised solely of bunnies will need a special permit to have bunny dependants. Any licensed couple that goes past the ten dependants quota will have their right revoked, will pay a fine and will be neutered." Whoah… that's harsh but… they need to diminish their numbers.

"This bunny's specific regulations will stay until the bunny population goes back to acceptable levels." The white and brown buck turns to Khan and nods as he returns to his seat.

Khan smiles and purrs.

"For anything more specific or to know how the money saved this way will be used, please visit the government's website… now if you excuse us." He turns and walks away together with the other councilmammals as the reporters go nuts with questions.

Suddenly Skye turns the tv off and turns to look at us with an excited face. Ruby and Carmine look as if they are going to cry and then we hear it.

"roaaaaaar"

"awooooo"

"bark bark"

Whoah! Predators all over are celebrating.

'BARK! BARK! BARK!' Skye and the twins start barking as if there was no tomorrow… so cute!

Jack trembles excitedly on the couch and looks at me cutely. Heh… if everyone is doing it!  
'ROOOOOAAAAAAR!'


	41. Diabunnycal Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolford and Snarlov called it!

* * *

**.**

June 4th 2016

.

* * *

.

I smile as I take a look at all the volunteers that joined the cause. So far… counting Nick and I... there are a zebra, a horse, Bucky, Pronk and a beaver… I really need to learn their names.

A lion standing in the line beside us snickers and takes a picture of our group with a mocking look on his muzzle.

We ignore him and they all look at me as I say happily.

"Thank you for being here with me today… our numbers may be small… but our cause is just and in the end… we will prevail!"

They applaud and cheer excited… with the exception of Nick, who looks like he is at a funeral. The fox looks at the line to Kat's slaughter trailer and then to the sign I made for him.

"Carrots… I don't want to be here." SIGH!

I take a deep breath and look calmly at him.

"Nick… we already talked about it… none of us wants to be here… we are here because this is the right thing to do! Those poor defenseless chickens are being slaughtered… and we have to help them."

He smirks and retorts teasingly.

"But I DON'T think that this is the right thing to do Carrots. I don't care about the chickens... and this is not how I want to spend my vacation days… days that I must remind you, Buffalo Butt so generously offered us."

I glare at him and my nose twitches.

"NICK! I already said that you CAN'T say that! Chickens are animals too!"

He grins and chuckles happily.

"Yes… tasty animals! That go great on a sandwich or fried or…"

"YOU ATE CHICKENS?!" I look hurt at him and gasp… how could he?!

He stops talking and closes his eyes, sighing. The traitor then scratches his neck and says.

"Kitten said that she would give me a discount and… I ate just a few sandwiches okay."

Just a few?!

"Oh wow… that makes it so much better." I glare at him and say angrily.

"Their blood is in your paws as much as it's on Kat's."

"Hey guys!" Bucky coughs embarrassed and says low.

"I know that it's kind of hypocritical coming from me… but isn't it better for you two to have this discussion somewhere… private?"

"SHUT UP!" Nick and I growl at him and the oryx closes his mouth.

Nick then turns to me and smiles cutely.

"Look… Carrots… this is not helping anyone. Why don't we go watch a movie or…"

"GET A FUCKING ROOM ALREADY!" Kat's vixen lover shouts annoyed from the trailer.

The predators standing in the line look at us and laugh.

"Hahahahaha…" Idiots!

I stomp my foot against the ground and cross my arms annoyed.

"Well Nick… we need you here. But if you're going to be like that then you can go."

"ARRGH!" He throws his arms up angrily and looks annoyed at me.

"Stop being like that!"

I scoff and avert my gaze.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"YES! You are mad!" He says dumbly.

I glare at the stupid fox and say hurt.

"I think that I can be a little mad that even after I ASKED for your help, you…"

"You didn't ask… you ordered me to come here." He pouts like a kit and readjusts his tie.

"You only want me here as a token predator for your prey movement anyway." GASP!

"HOW DARE YOU?! I would never treat you like… like some trophy!" I grasp my paws into fists and my nose twitches furiously.

Nick chuckles, crossing his arms as he smirks.

"And then WHY would you FORCE me to be here? You know that I have better things to do. I could be watching tv or spending time with Kitthree or…"

"Maybe because you're my BEST FRIEND you stupid JERK!" My paws tremble a little and take a deep breath.

"But you can go spend time with your BITCH if you want! That's the ONLY thing that you have been doing lately… isn't it?!"

Nick's smile disappears and he sighs.

"I know… I know that I have been spending some time with Kitthree lately but…"

"SOME TIME?!" I scoff and my ears drop even more.

"I only see you when you come back home at night… and whenever I try to tag along she convinces you to push me away." And you're only with her because her name is Katheryn too… you even call Kitthree… that's wrong.

The onlookers start whispering bad things about Nick and giving him disapproving glares. GOOD! He's being a jerk lately.

Nick flinches and his ears lean back and he fidgets his paws embarrassed.

"I'm not pushing you away. It's just that Kitthree likes to be alone when we are hanging out but… because we have just begun dating. She just needs to get to know you a bit better…"

"How can you be so fucking blind? She doesn't like me!" I point at him and say hurt.

"She is brainwashing you… to keep you away from me!" Just like Kat did.

He groans loudly and then opens his arms as he grins.

"Newsflash Carrots… I'm here! Spending time with you! Time that I will NEVER get back and that we are wasting…" He grabs a nearby sign, with 'Chicken Rights' written on it, and points angrily at it.

"Waving these things around like MORONS instead of having fun! And now you're telling me that Kitthree is the problem here?"

"Yes! Because she is!" I take a step forward in his direction.

"You have a HORRIBLE taste for females and you let them order you around!" I glare at him and say.

"Kat turned you into a pervert and this other Katheryn is stealing you all for herself… how long until she says that you can't live with me anymore?"

He grasps his ears and looks at me like a dumb fox.

"WHY DO YOU…? Why CAN'T you be happy for me Carrots?" He looks hurt at me and accuses.

"Why are you always hoping for my relationships to fail?"

"WHAT?! I NEVER did any of THAT!"

"Yes you did!" He growls low and then angrily grips his paws into fists.

"You were HAPPY when Kat didn't come back to me! You tried to throw Kittwo in the garbage more times than I can count… and you were ECSTATIC when Kitten mated with those wolves. You rubbed it into everyone's muzzles!"

"I was HAPPY because I wanted you to see her for what she IS! A WHORE! I know that you think that she is some sort of angel that fell from the fucking heavens but she isn't…" My nose twitches and I cross my arms.

"She hurt you Nick."

He takes a step in my direction and barks.

"BUT SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" His mouth trembles and he snarls.

"She is a MAMMAL, Judy. She made a mistake and… she apologized over and over for it. I FORGAVE HER! Why can't you too?!"

"Because you have been a RETARDED SACK OF FUR lately and it's because of HER! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND YOU STUPID FUCKING FOX! I want my FRIEND back…" Why can't he see it?

"THEN SUPPORT ME DAMN IT!" Nick barks loudly and points an accusing claw at me.

"Kitten supports me… she says that I have to find the right girl and be happy. But the only thing you did ever since Kitthree and I got together is to complain about it."

I grasp my ears and nearly gasp.

"Because she DOESN'T deserve you, Nick! You don't know how to pick females! SHE MUST BE A FUCKING WHORE! AND EVERYBODY KNOWS IT! EXCEPT YOU!"

He glares furiously at me and growls angrily.

"Oh! And you do huh?! You know everything right?! Is that the reason that you think that you have the right to choose my mates?"

I glare furiously at him and say angrily.

"I NEED to pick your mates for you because you OBVIOUSLY don't know how to do it. For fuck's sake! You almost tried to go for Jack." Disgusting!

Nick's eyes go wide for a second and then he averts his gaze.

"You're not my mother, Carrots!" OH… RIGHT!

I giggle and scratch my chin.

"Yeah… because your mother is such a GOOD role model, right?" He freezes and I grin victoriously.

"It's no wonder that you're an IDIOT and always get crazy females when you have a mother like that."

His jaw drops and he growls.

"She had a difficult life!"

"THAT WHORE PUT A FUCKING KNIFE TO MY THROAT!" I point at where the crazy bitch nearly sliced me and feel my blood boiling.

"And yesterday you asked me if I wanted to have lunch with her! NO! I DON'T want to have lunch with that potentially homicidal bitch!"

Nick looks shocked at me and then snarls angrily.

"As if your family was any better!" WHAT!

"What the fuck you're talking about? My family is nice!"

He looks dumfounded at me and asks.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! They TAZED ME!"

My ears drop and I retort.

"But that was different!"

He chuckles darkly and crosses his arms saying.

"Of course it was! My mother was traumatized by bunnies and she thought that you were breaking in!" He glares at me and growls angrily.

"Your family KNEW that I was coming Carrots… they KNEW who I was… and they STILL did it… numerous times… I still have the tazer marks. Your siblings still look suspiciously at me from time to time and the only ones there that REALLY like me are the young'uns and your Mom."

B-but… but…

"But it's different!" I plead, my heart nearly exploding in my chest.

"HOW?!" Nick asks nervously.

My nose twitches nervously and I gasp.

"Because they are bunnies and you're…" I freeze and look at Nick, my ears dropping low and my heart weighing heavily in my chest.

His ears lean back and his jaw drops as his tail gets tucked between his legs.

"Dumb fox… right?" He says low and stares hurt at me.

I take deep breathes and say nervously.

"Nick, that's not what I was trying to say and you know it. It's just that my family is still adjusting and you know how hard it is to change mammals' min-ARGH!" A large mammal pushes me to the ground and I nearly hit my face when I fall.

I turn to look at the fucking tailhole and see Kat standing in front of two shrubberies. She growls viciously at the plants and after a while… that can't be happening! Is he following me?

Boi Cha and his fucking camera mammal appear from behind the plants. Kat takes the camera from the cheetah's paws and rips the tape to shreds. Boi Cha raises a paw to complain but she just throws the camera on his arms and hisses.

The jaguar reporter and the cheetah camera mammal look at her and then to each other before slowly backing off and walking away. Those bastards!

They were… oh no!

I turn back and see lots of foxes… but none of them is Nick… none of them…

"Nick?" He… he is not here.

"We're closed for the day!" Kat growls as she passes by my side.

The predators start dispersing and I stand up.

"NICK?!" He knows that I didn't mean it like that… he… he has to know!

"Humn so…" The zebra that was going to protest with us looks embarrassed at me and says low.

"We… we're going to go for today… humn… good luck with your friend."

They look embarrassed at me and turn away to leave.

"Did any of you see where Nick went?" I need to find him.

The beaver points at the crowd and I run in that direction, passing beside all sorts of predators… but… fuck! This place is too crowded. There's no way that I will find Nick if I… wait… my PHONE!

Nick said that he had installed an app… so that we could track our locations and… AHA! FOUND HIM!

According to the tracking app Nick is close… and moving fast. Where is this dumb fox going to?

I follow the map until I stop in front of a… FUCKING TAILHOLE!

I grip my phone so hard that I nearly BREAK the fucking thing. Nick went to meet his girlfriend at the hospital… the nurse bitch!

He passes his arm around her pulls her body closer to him and kisses her… that idiot! Here I was worried about him… wanting to apologize, even though he KNOWS that I was not being specist… and he is fooling around with that… ARGH!

I should just go there and break his muzzle… and… and…

My ears drop and I put my phone away.

I will talk with him later… when he is alone.

.

* * *

.

I look at the clock and my nose twitches… nervous? I'm not nervous… it's normal for Nick not to be home at eleven P.M. It's not like I'm worried that he might be lost in the streets or that something happened and…

I hear steps in the hallway and my ears perk up. The door soon opens and Nick walks in.

"NICK! I was so worried!" I run to him and give him a big hug, burying my face on his belly. He hugs me back, softly putting his paws on my back but then he freezes and tenses up.

He slowly pushes me away from him, breaking our hug, and walks away with a frown. I walk after him and plead.

"Nick! You need to listen to me! I was trying to…"

'SLAM!' He enters the bathroom and my jaw drops.

He's ignoring me? He can't ignore me… he never ignores me.

I wait in front of the door until he gets out and when the dumb fox appears I cross my arms and say.

"Nick, you're GOING to listen to me!"

He looks uninterested at me and picks me up.

"NICK!" I squirm but he just places me out of his way and walks to the bedroom, jumping on his side of the bed.

"Stop being a KIT and talk with me!" He doesn't move and I say angrily.

"Nick, I was just saying that my family is still opening up to foxes… you're the one that's being a WHINY LITTLE WHORE about it!"

He ignores me and my ears drop. Why is he being such a whiny… sigh!

"Aren't you at least going to give me a 'Good night, Carrots'?"

Nothing… he says nothing… sigh!

I lie on my side of the bed and turn off my lamp.

"Fuck you too, Nick."

.

* * *

.

June 5th 2016

.

* * *

.

I yawn and snuggle against Nick's furry chest. I think that I can sleep in today… it's our vacation after… what?!

I open my eyes and look at him. Nick is on my side of the bed… and… he is HUGGING ME! I grin and hug him, sighing relieved. He must have calmed down and thought about it while I slept.

After a long time, Nick sneezes cutely like a kit and wakes up. He clicks his tongue lazily and yawns lazily.

I smile and say happily.

"Good morning!"

Nick smirks but then freezes! He looks around and then his gaze stops at me. He frowns and breaks the hug, slowly moving away from me, with a frown on his face.

He stands up, looks at the clock and then walks out of the bedroom.

SIGH! Why is he such a FUCKING TAILHOLE!

I take a deep breath and decide to wait. As soon as the fox comes out of the bathroom we will have a serious talk!

.

* * *

.

After only THREE FUCKING HOURS, the bathroom door opens and Nick walks out… wearing a red polo t shirt and dark blue jeans GASP!

He is actually wearing something nice… why?

Okay… the other approaches failed… so… I smirk and tease him.

"Looking nice Slick… where are you going to?" Please make a sarcastic retort!

He doesn't even look at me and keeps typing on his phone as he walks to the door. That's it… I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ATTITUDE!

"YOU SHIT EATING BASTARD! STOP IGNORING ME!"

I stomp my foot on the ground and glare at him as he opens the door and-GASP!

KITTHREE IS THE… I mean… Katheryn Darkpaws… I mean… the fucking slut is there!

He hugs the whore and she looks at me and smirks teasingly. She giggles and nuzzles his neck, giving me a mocking glance.

He closes the door and I hear they walking away… Nick chuckling and she giggling happily!

THAT WHORE! She IS manipulating him… of course you realize… this… means… WAR!

But I will need help! I sit on the couch and call Finnick.

"WHAT?!" He sounds as amicably as ever.

I cough and say.

"We need to talk… where can I find you?"

He groans loudly and then sighs.

"I'm at…"

.

* * *

.

I enter the alley and approach Finnick's van. The fennec in question is leaning on the side of his veihicle.

"Hi Fin!"

He takes off his dark shades and smirks at me GAAASP!

"Hey OfficerToot-toot!" He chuckles.

I cover my mouth and look horrified at him. He has three large scars on the right side of his face. They pass by his right eye and stop near his forehead. His… his right eye… it looks like it's heavily damaged and the iris is ghastly white.

"Who did that to you?" I'm going to get the fucker and put him in the darkest cell ever.

He smirks and pockets his dark lenses.

"Work accident."

I scoff and my nose twitches.

"That's not a work a…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He growls and then looks annoyed at me.

"What do you want?" Jerk!

I glare at him and say.

"I need you to get Nick distracted for a whole night."

He raises his still working eye's eyebrow and suddenly I hear laughter coming from inside his van.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" The van's backdoors open and a silver fox appear, laughing his tail off.

Wait…

'Sniff, sniff.'

EEEEEEEEW! He smells like… eeew… like fox! Nick has that musky smell too but… Nick uses Musk Mask. But I can smell this silver fox from a mile away.

The fox looks at Finnick and teases.

"She is whoring you out, Little Guy!"

GASP! Finnick frowns and I say defensively.

"I'M NOT!"

Finnick looks at the fox and rolls his eyes, complaining.

"This is the retard that I'm working with lately." Oh!

The silver fox stops laughing and sighs, looking amused at us. His black shirt and dark blue pants go along nicely with his black and silver fur. His long bushy tail wags slowly and he inspects me with his orange eyes as his tongue plays with the lollipop inside his mouth. It almost makes up for how musky he smells like.

I cough awkwardly, ignoring the fact that he smells like ten foxes combined, and wave politely.

"Hi, I'm Judy Hopps."

He smiles and suddenly Fin says teasingly.

"And he's Dick!" What?!

My ears drop and the silver fox chuckles.

"The name is Richard Darkpaws… but yeah… you can call me Dick!"

That's horrible… just like his smell! It… wait… I stop and look at him.

"Darkpaws as in… the same Katheryn Darkpaws?"

He raises an eyebrow and looks suspiciously at me.

"That's my cousin… why?"

I give him a fake smile and shake my head.

"Nothing!" I turn back at Finnick and say.

"I need you to distract Nick for a whole night. But it needs to be the WHOLE night okay!"

Finnick crosses his arms and smirks.

"And what am I gaining from this?" I knew that he would ask that.

I take out a fifty zoollars bill and give it to him… sigh… at least it's going to be a good investment.

He takes it, grinning happily and then turns to Richard, saying.

"I told yah that I still knew how to get money." My money!

The silver fox rolls his eyes and then looks teasingly at me.

"So, are you trying to pull a prank on my cousin?"

My nose twitches a little and I say.

"No." He knows!

He grins smugly and he teases.

"My cousin has been talking about her new boyfriend for days and suddenly his best friend comes here, asks Fin to distract him for a whole night and is weary at me after confirming my identity." I gulp and he grins.

"I'm tempted to tell my cousin about it…" Fucking piece of shit!

I open my mouth and he says happily.

"BUT… I could be persuaded not to… if you told me what you're trying to do… and if you paid me." He finishes with a sly smirk.

SIGH! It's an investment… an investment!

I take another fifty zoollars and he greedily takes it away from my paws. Fin chuckles and I grip my paws into fists as I say seriously.

"I'm going to make sure that Nick is out of the way so that I can have your cousin be seduced by someone else."

They freeze and then look at me.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Sigh… foxes.

Richard snickers and jokes.

"Okay… this is so much better than what I was expecting." I hope that he uses his money to get some Musk Mask.

After a while they calm down and I say.

"I need you to give me the date early Fin." I need to prepare.

He shrugs and puts his dark shades back on as he says.

"C'mon." He enters his van and I smile… soon! SOON!

"Wait… wait." Richard says sadly and then sighs, looking down.

"I can't do it. She is my cousin… I need to tell her." WHAT?!

He takes his phone and I point my finger menacingly at him.

"You can't do that… I PAID you!"

He looks at his phone and then at me. Richard then sighs and says.

"I know but… she is family… I can't betray her for measly fifty zoollars." I don't like where this is going.

I sigh and glare at him, taking another fifty zoollars out my wallet. It's an investment… a fucking investment that IS necessary!

The greedy fox takes my money and then smirks.

"Just one last thing!" WHAT NOW?!

He takes the lollipop off his mouth and offers it to me. Wait…

My ears drop and I take a step back.

"No fucking way!"

He gives me a puppy look and whines cutely.

"But it's cherry flavored… and you NEED to!" He smiles and my nose twitches.

Sigh! It's an investment… and the sooner I do it, the sooner he gets the fuck out of my face!

I grip my paws into fists and quickly take the lollipop from his paws and stick it into my mouth. Ewwww! It still has his drool all over it!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…"

The two foxes laugh and Richard enters the van before Finnick drives away.

I take the disgusting piece of candy out of my mouth and throw it at the wall.

I think that I'm starting to understand why fox tazers were created!

.

* * *

.

I sit at the couch and turn on the tv. I need to relax and… I can't believe it.

Boi Cha stands beside Kat in front of her murder trailer. He looks at her with a BIG idiotic smile on his muzzle and asks.

"But some mammals, mostly prey, are saying that this is a step towards predators becoming more savage and eating prey again. What is your take on the matter?" That question is ridiculous… but I really want to see Kat screwing up that question.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and giggles cutely.

"I think that whoever said that is a special kind of retard!" Hehe… it's not funny!

She then takes a huge… bucket from inside the trailer and purrs happily.

"Who would want to eat prey when you can eat this?" She shows the contents of the bucket… some… small round balls… of something.

Boi Cha looks at it and Kat giggles as she purrs quickly.

"I can see people going savage if they DON'T get to eat these delicious Chicken Nuggets, only fifteen zoollars… trademarked by Kat's Fantastic Chicken!" Murderous slut!

I turn off the tv and sigh… after I deal with Nick, I will have to deal with her.

My phone then rings and I see the message that Finnick sent me. He will get Nick tomorrow at six P.M! Great!

Now it's the easy part. I call Kat and wait… after some time she picks up the phone.

"Hello!" She purrs happily.

I giggle and shake my head… I can't believe that the fact that she is such a slut is actually going to help me with something.

"Hey Kat… I wanted to know if you want to have a movie night tomorrow, here at Nicks apartment."

As far as I know she likes movies almost as much as she likes dicks.

And she never says 'no' to anyone anyway...

So… she will just purr 'YES!' and be done with it…

Any second now…

Any second now…

My ears drop but Kat keeps silent.

I gulp and ask fearfully.

"Kat?" She is not going to ruin everything, is she?

She sighs loudly and keeps silent for a few more seconds before she says.

"Sure… I will be there." Phew!

"Okay! See you tomorrow! Bye Kat!" I end the call giggling happily and grin.

Kat didn't sound as sexy or enthusiastic as I need her to be but… it's okay… I trust her! That vixen already lost!

.

* * *

.

June 6th 2016

.

* * *

.

Nick keeps searching the entire apartment and my grin just keeps getting wider and wider.

He looks bellow the couch and I giggle.

"Lost something Slick?" You're not going to find it there, dumb fox!

He ignores my teasing and stands up, scratching his head pensively. This goes on for another three hours until he finally gives up and leaves the apartment.

Hahahahahhahaa!

I take a look at his phone, hidden safely in the middle of my panties, and grin.

Now all I need to do is prepare myself.

.

* * *

.

Movies? Check!

Lots of alcoholic beverages? Check!

Tranquilizer pistol? Check!

A can of Fox Away to use in case the fucking WHORE tries to do anything? Check! I know that Nick dislikes this... but it's necessary this time!

Okay!

Now I only have one last stop before I'm ready for everything.

After parking my motorcycle I walk inside the Godly Trunk. I have a score to settle!

The elephant is nowhere to be seen today, but I soon spot the arctic fox that tricked me playing on his phone.

"Hello Mark!" I say angrily as I stomp my foot on the ground.

The white fox looks surprised at me and then smiles apologetically.

"Heeeeeey… you!" He chuckles a little and gives me a puppy look.

"So… do you need anything?" Oh yeah… I do!

I poke his chest with a finger and say annoyed.

"You OWE me one!"

His ears lean back and I cross my arms.

"I need two fucking things from you… I need something that makes mammals want to fuck and I need your phone number!"

The dumb fox's jaw falls and he looks wide eyed at me. After a few moments he grins sheepishly and scratches his neck.

"You're not really my type." What?

He coughs and smiles.

"I prefer my girls more… foxy! Know what I mean?" Is he… SIGH!

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I roll my eyes and glare at him.

"I need your number because I MIGHT need your help for something later." I really hope that I don't need to use plan B.

Mark opens his mouth with a dumb look on his face and I interrupt him furiously.

"IT'S NOTHING SEXUAL YOU SICK TALHOLE!" Calm down Judy… deep breathes… deep breathes!

I look at him and say.

"Look… you OWE me. So if I need ANYTHING done… I will call you. Got it?"

He closes his mouth again and slowly nods as he backs away.

.

* * *

.

Okay… Finnick already sent me the confirmation that he is distracting Nick…

IT'S TIME!

I take Nick's phone and send his… girlfriend… a message.

'Hey, my friend skipped out. Want to crash at my place and watch some movies?'

I wait for a few moments and then she replies.

'Sure, but what about that bunny?' You fucking whore!

My nose twitches angrily and I answer.

'The dumb bunny is having a night out with one of her friends.'

'Great! I'm going to be there in a few minutes!'

Fucking bitch… just you wait.

While I wait for her I get everything into its place and make sure that Kat is also coming too.

Sometime later the door bell rings and I grin widely. I open the door, standing behind it so that she doesn't see me.

The vixen enters, wagging her tail happily as she says.

"I brought a few movies from home, since I know that you…" She stops and looks confused at me. She's wearing a purple top, a small black skirt and she looks like a cheap flea-ridden slut.

"Hello Katheryn!" I close the door and grin.

She raises an eyebrow and then glares annoyed at me.

"Where's Nick?" Out of my way!

I smile politely and say excited.

"Look… Kitthree… can I call you Kitthree? Well… Kitthree, Nick is **MY** best friend… and I can see that you don't like me."

She smirks and hisses.

"It's that easy to tell?" Whore!

I keep forcing my smile and say.

"Look… I tricked you to come here tonight because I think that we NEED to get along… or at least try to… for Nick's sake." It's for Nick's sake that I'm going to fucking get rid of you… whore!

The vixen's ears lean back and she glares at me… a few moments later the whore sighs.

"Fine… but I'm picking the movies." I don't care!

My ears perk up and I hear Kat's voice in the distance. Glancing back at the vixen, I smirk, saying.

"Actually, a friend of mine is going to show up to watch the movies with us… I bet that you will like her!" She will like you.

The vixen glares furiously at me but stays silent. Suddenly the door bell rings and I open the door again…WHAT?!

Kat, Jack, Jacob, Kat's Vixen and a fox that looks like Kat's vixen are in front of me. Jack and Jacob are wearing dark blue ZPD shirts and jean pants. Kat and the two foxes are wearing… sigh… 'I'm Foxy' tees and tight small shorts! What is weird, since one of the foxes is male… but that's not the problem here!

My ears drop and I say nervously.

"Kat… why are they here?" I point at the others and they look confused at me.

My nose twitches and I ask.

"And why is Jacob carrying a watermelon?" A big one at that!

Kat looks at Jacob and then she purrs.

"Well… they are here to watch movies with me. Bro is here because we have to mend our relationship." She then kneels and wiggles her whiskers, glaring at me.

"And I'm here because I'm going to forgive you for saying those horrible things about me in front of everyone." Ah… that was not cool.

"Sorry Kat." My nose twitches as I apologize.

She nods and purrs.

"Jack wanted to punch you… and Ruby too… but it was me that you were bad mouthing so…" She sighs and looks cutely at me.

"I forgive you Judy." Awww…

"OUCH!" My entire body hurts and I'm thrown away, rolling on the floor.

Fuck!

Nick's slutty girlfriend giggles and says amused.

"You were right... I DO like her." Fuck you!

I raise my head and look at Kat. She gives me a cute face and purrs.

"Now we are even!"

That fucking dirty SLUT! I should… no… no… I deserved this one… I need to stop antagonizing her and use her for what's important!

I smile and stand up, ignoring the pain as I giggle.

"Yeah… we're even."

Kat and her entourage then go to talk with Kitthree. Fuck… I don't know if those two foxes are going to hinder the plan.

Kat fucks anything.

I know that Jack is a pervert and does whatever Kat does.

Jacob is a fucking monster… so he will probably be okay with it.

But the foxes weren't in the plan at all… humn… maybe if I use the beverages earlier then it might work.

Hehe…yeah… that will do nice… why are they staring at me?

My nose twitches and I look questioningly at them.

"What?"

Jacob wiggles his whiskers and purrs.

"You were laughing cutely!" FUCKING PIECE OF… calm down… calm down Judy… it's just for today.

I clap my paws together and grin.

"You guys can choose the movie, I will grab us something to drink."

Kat giggles excitedly and catches Kitthree on a hug as she purrs.

"Do you prefer action or horror?" She licks the vixen's cheek and Kitthre looks confused at her.

Good… GOOD!

I quickly grab a wine bottle in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you guys thirsty?" I offer them some wine with a smile.

I need to get them drunk and horny as fast as possible.

Kat smiles and purrs softly.

"Sorry Judy! I'm not drinking right now!" WHAT?!

"Me neither!" Kat's vixen says happily as she rubs her belly.

No… no…

Jack shakes his head and refuses politely.

"Sorry Hopps… if Sweetheart isn't drinking then I'm not too." NO!

I give Jacob a pleading look and he smiles shaking his head.

"No thanks." FUCK!

Kitthree smirks deviously and giggles.

"I don't drink!"

The girly fox dressed shakes his head and I gulp. If none of them are going to drink… then I didn't need to buy this… SIGH!

.

* * *

.

The bad guy explodes a car and they look marveled.

"Whoah!" It's just special effects for fuck's sake.

I roll my eyes and watch as the hero fights the villain, counting the minutes so that I can start the next phase of the plan as soon as possible.

'Crunch!' What?

I turn my head and see Kat eating the watermelon with a happy smile on her muzzle. She glances at me and closes her eyes, purring happily… cute.

Sigh… she is making a mess… fuck it… I'm going to move with the plan right now.

I scratch my ear and say.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go out real quick to buy popcorn… anyone wants anything?"

They shake their heads but Kat looks pleadingly at me and purrs cutely.

"Can you buy a bug-burger for me?"

I nod and then her eyes lit up.

"AH! Some strawberries would be nice too! And maybe you could bring another watermelon!" SIGH!

I glare at her and say nearly drowning in sarcasm.

"Yeah, because I can carry an watermelon around while I'm driving a motorcycle!"

Her ears lean back and she looks cutely at me.

"Sorry."

I roll my eyes and jump off the couch and onto the floor. As long as she fucks the vixen I will by her as many burgers as she wants!

I make a detour to grab my wallet and while they are distracted by the movie I light up the candles that Mark sold me and put at a nearby table. Apparently they are… what was the word he used? AH! He said that they have aphrodisiac effects… whatever that word means.

Before I leave, I take a good look at Kitthree… the whore! I can't wait to see the look on her face when Kat is fucking her and I "accidentally" find out"

.

* * *

.

I was gone for an hour and a half… they must have already had sex a couple times by now. I walk out of the elevator and take a deep breath.

Okay Judy! Prepare yourself to act surprised and outraged! Say things like… 'I got food for you and you're fucking? In Nick's couch!' Can't wait to see their faces!

I open the apartment's door and… no… NO!

The tigress in the movie gasps and says dramatically.

"Diego… I can't go with you!"

They are staring attentively at some stupid movie… THEY SHOULD BE FUCKING!

My ears drop and I walk closer to them.

"Hey gu…"

They shush me and keep staring at the movie.

Fuck… they aren't even groping each other.

She is curled into a ball as Jack and the two foxes snuggle together on her belly. Kitthree is sitting in Jacob's lap, the only place left for her since Kat hogged nearly the entire couch for herself, while he holds her shoulders with his big strong paws.

The car that the two lovers in the movie were driving hits a brick wall and suddenly they all gasp. Kat glances at me and smiles as she takes the food out of my paws.

"Thanks Judy! I will pay you back later!" She purrs and looks at the screen as the movie ends. She wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

Kitthree's ears perk up back and she says excitedly.

"Can it be a romance?" She then leans back on Jacob's chest and looks at him pleadingly.

He chuckles and wiggles his whiskers as he looks at us.

"Can you pick a short one? We still have to drive back home and have we to work early tomorrow." No… you still need to fuck.

Jack nods and grabs a nearby dvd.

What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?

"Hey… are you alright?" The girly fox asks me curiously.

I smile and nod.

"Yes." I'M NOT FINE… YOU GUYS ARE RUINING MY PLAN!

Jack finishes setting the dvd player and grins happily.

"All ready!"

.

* * *

.

My heart starts beating faster and I feel a headache starting to annoy me.

Kat and the foxes are talking excitedly with Jack about the movie while Jacob and Kitthree type in their phones.

I gulp and my foot stomps the ground as I try to keep a straight face.

"Bye Judy!" Kat purrs.

"Bye Hopps!"

They all say their goodbyes and all I can muster to do is to wave back with a blank look.

Kitthree looks at me and smirks teasingly as she and the others leave… whore!

I close the door and take deep breathes… deep breathes…

"Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

It… it can't end like this… it **WON'T** end like this! I will get that bitch!

I grab my tranquilizer pistol, the can of Fox Away and my motorcycle's helmet and leave the apartment and run after them.

I get to the parking lot and sneakily look for them. After a few seconds I find Kat and the others already inside their car… but Kitthree is entering her own!

I grin and run to my motorcycle.

.

* * *

.

I park my motorcycle and take out my helmet to get a better view of the vixen as I follow her on foot.

Turns out that she lives in a pretty secluded neighborhood! There's no one around right now and that's just what I needed!

She walks up a small set of stairs and stops in front of the door of a small house, looking for her keys inside her purse.

I take out my pistol and smile as I shoot. As the dart hits her neck, the bitch yips surprised. She stumbles a little and then leans on the door as she silently falls unconscious.

I smile and holster my gun as I make my way towards the fox. After getting her keys and confirming that no one lives with her, I drag her inside and close the door.

.

* * *

.

June 7th 2016

.

* * *

.

Exactly at midnight someone knocks on the front door and I quickly open it with a smile. The white fox in front of me grins sheepishly and then covers his muzzle as he coughs awkwardly.

"So… just to make it clear, I do this… favor for you and then we're even… right?" Mark asks as his ears lean back.

He sounds a little annoyed… but it's his fault for tricking me in the first place.

I smile and as I motion for him to enter I answer happily.

"Don't worry! After this, I will stop bothering you!"

He looks suspiciously at me and enters. Mark sniffs around curiously and then asks.

"What did you say you need again?"

I close the door and giggle happily as I motion for him to follow me. We walk to Kitthree's room and I open the door and explain.

"Listen, the faster you help me, the faster I get my pictures and we are out of here okay?"

He doesn't answer me. Instead he stares shocked at the naked vixen lying exposed on the mattress, surrounded by empty wine bottles.

Mark's ears lean back and he looks shocked at me.

"What… what is wrong with her?" He asks concerned and walks closer to the vixen. He pokes her leg and then turns to look at me with wide eyes.

"She is not moving!"

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Calm down! She is fine!"

"Fine?" He asks incredulously and then points at her.

"She doesn't look fine!"

Sigh… I stare annoyed at him and say.

"Look, she is just sleeping. Listen… take off your clothes and..."

"WHAT?!" He barks surprised and stares dumbly at me.

My nose twitches and I say again.

"Take off your clothes and get in there!"

His jaw drops and he says.

"No!" Fucking fox!

I glare at him and take a deep breath to calm myself as I say.

"You're going to get naked and cuddle her as if you had just FUCKED the shit out of that vixen!"

His jaw drops even more and his ears lean back as he looks wide eyed at me.

"NO! I THOUGHT… I thought that we were going to put some egg white and toothpaste on someone's face or… change the shampoo with fur dye… NOT THIS!"

"STOP BEING A PUSSY YOU RETARDED SACK OF SHIT!" I glare at him and point at the vixen.

"GET… IN… THERE!"

The fox glares back at me and snarls.

"I'm calling the fucking cops!"

HAHAHAH!

I smirk and grin victoriously.

"Mark, I AM an officer… what do you think will happen if you call the police?" He has no other options!

His fur stands on it end and he bares his teeth growling low.

"Then I'm going to call someone higher than the cops!" Who is he… no… I'm not going to fall for his bluffs!

I glare at him and he starts taking deep breathes, saying calmly.

"Look… let's… let's think about this. Just take deep breathes… don't think… just breathe." I knew it… he was bluffing!

"The fuck are you doing?" I stomp my foot on ground as he keeps taking deep breathes and closes his eyes.

He looks at me and says.

"You need to calm down!"

Oh… I guess I will just calm down then… fuck this… playtime is over!

I pull out my tranquilizer pistol and aim at him. The fox's eyes widen in surprise and then he barks viciously… but slowly raises his paws.

I glare at him and say.

"STRIP MOTHERFUCKER!"

The fox stays still for a moment but then starts taking his shirt off, revealing the snow white fur covering his chest. I grin and keep my aim steady.

"Go on… take it all off!"

His tail gets tucked between his legs and he growls a little.

"Just the shirt is enough!" Fucker!

I stomp my foot on the ground and say threateningly.

"Take your fucking pants off or you will wake up naked with a fucking BROOM stuck up inside your ASS! As far as I can push it inside!"

His jaw drops and he looks fearfully at me for a moment before he quickly takes his pants off.

Good! I keep aiming at him with one of my paws while I use the other to grab my phone.

"Now get in there and cuddle her." I say pointing at the vixen.

He glares at me for a while but the he gets on the bed. He lies down behind the vixen and… sigh!

My nose twitches in annoyance and I say.

"Don't just lie there… hug her… rub your… fox parts on her rear end… that kind of stuff."

He looks horrified at me and whimpers.

"I can't do that!"

I grin and point the gun to his fox parts.

"Either you do it or I make you do it with a dart stuck on your balls."

He glares furiously at me and but then complies. Good but… still not enough.

"Chill out… you need to look happy, no tense."

He scoffs angrily and mutters something about being at gunpoint before he takes a deep breath and smiles.

I giggle and take a picture of them cuddling.

"Don't be mad… I will get what I want and you get to have a feel of some vixen's tail!" He should be thanking me.

The picture turned out great. He is the big spoon, his arms are wrapped around her belly as they lie happily in the middle of several wine bottles. His nose is buried in the back of her neck and his tail is coiled around hers. Two drunken foxes, sleeping satisfied after a good fucking session.

Suddenly I hear a noise and look back at him. He got out of the bed and is staring furiously at me from a safe distance.

"There! You got what you wanted… now let's go!" He growls low as he stares at my pistol.

I did get a good picture but… what if Nick thinks that this isn't enough? What if he thinks that they didn't have sex and were just friends cuddling… like he and I do all the time?

No… this… this isn't enough! I need more… I need something better… something…

I look at him and say.

"I need you to put your dick inside her!"

"WHAT! NO!" Mark points at me and stutters shocked.

"You're crazy… I… I can't do this."

I scoff and roll my eyes at him.

"You WILL do it or…"

He laughs aloud and barks.

"C'MON! SHOOT ME! Let's see how you're going to get me hard if I'm sedated, you fucking idiot!"

My jaws drops and I stare silently at him. He has a point… but I still need him penetrating her… I NEED it… just to make sure!

I sigh and say softly.

"Look, Mark… I'm not asking you to rape her. That would be… monstrous." I don't like her… but I wouldn't allow something like that to happen to anyone in front of me,,, even Bellwether… that crazy whore!

Mark stares confused at me and I clarify.

"I just need you to get the tip of your penis inside… or at least between her butt cheeks."

He growls a little and bares his teeth.

"No!"

Sigh… stubborn fox!

My nose twitches and I say softly.

"Just try to relax remember!"

He growls at me and I giggle as I tease.

"Think about everything that you're gaining by doing this favor for me!"

"And WHAT is that exactly?" He snarls as he clumsily covers his privates… too late for that.

I shrug and look into his bright blue eyes.

"Well, you're paying your debt to me. You're getting a nice story to tell your kits when you're older… okay… maybe not your kits but… I bet that someone will listen." I giggle and he looks dumbfounded at me.

The white fox scoffs but I can see that he is breaking… he keeps stealing glances at Kitthree.

I continue with a grin on my face.

"Just look at how defenseless she is… you could touch anywhere and she would never know!" A little groping won't hurt her… Kat does it all the time with me and I'm fine!

His jaw drops and he averts his gaze from me. He silently stares at her bushy tail for a long time.

He then gulps and asks low.

"Anywhere?" I knew it! He was acting all noble but he will like it in the end!

I nod and his ears lean back as he looks at the sleeping bitch on the bed, saying sadly.

"Well… she is pretty." Sure, sure… just keep doing that face!

I take a picture of him and his ears lean back, his tail getting tucked between his legs as he says sadly.

"But… this is wrong." He looks all teary eyed at me and sniffs.

Pussy!

I giggle with glee as I say.

"C'mon Mark! She will never know… you won't be hurting anyone!" I only need one last picture.

The fox keeps looking sadly at the vixen, acting as if he doesn't want this. Sigh… his eyes are tearing up like a puppy. He is even more of a bitch than she is. I think that I will have to beat him a little… otherwise he will just keep whining like an annoying kit.

I take my eyes off him for a moment and look at the new picture I just took. He is staring holes at her tail as if he was about to ravage her… GOOD!

"You know… the funny thing about dying once…" Mark says low as I save the picture for later use.

"… is that you get the courage to do stupid stuff like this!"

The fuck is he talking about?

I look at him confu…

'SNARL!' My body hits the floor as the fucking fox pounces at me!

FUCK!

I try to shoot him but he swats my paw and the pistol falls on the floor. DAMN IT! His open maw filled with sharp teeth and fangs tries to snap at my face but I punch the bitch's nose and he whines, backing off a little.

I spit at him and kick his belly as I shout angrily.

"YOU FUCK!" He is ruining my plan!

He backs away from me and coughs a little while I stand up.

He glares at me again, his bright blue eyes, nothing but slits as he stands on all fours, snarling viciously as drool leaks out between his fangs as if he was a savage.

I enter a battle stance and we stare at each other. Fucking fox… we could have done it the easy way… but NOOOOOO! He had to be a little fucking tailhole.

'BARKS!' He bares his fangs and takes a step closer to… fuck… he is closer to the pistol than I am.

Fuck… FUCKING DIRTY FOX! I can't beat him to the tranquilizer.

I will need to run on this one… this guy is not Kat, I don't know if he will stop if I fall unconscious.

A small light shining near my feet catches my attention. I glance quickly at it and then back to the fox. It's my phone… my phone… THE PICTURES! I need to save at least those pictures… I can't lose everything here.

Mark takes a deep breath and then as he pounces, I roll to the side eva…

"ARGH!" My cheek hurts like hell and I feel blood flowing out as the fox's claws tear my flesh.

Before Mark can attack again I kick the side of his torso and he whines stumbling a little.

NOW!

I stand up, catching my phone in the process, and run to the door, Mark hot on my tail.

When I get to the door I turn back at him, taking my can of Fox Away and spraying him right into his fucking face!

"AARR **FUCK**!" I feel his claws slashing me again.

He whines loudly and I kick his belly. He gasps for air and stumbles back, covering one of his eyes as he growls and glares furiously at me with the other.

I open the door without taking my eyes off the fox and leave, closing it behind me.

As I run back to my motorcycle I feel my cheeks burning as if they were on fire. I… I never felt my heart beat so fast like this!

"Fuck… FUCK! FUCKING PIECE OF FOX SHIT FUCK!" That little tailhole bastard…

NO! No… calm down Judy… calm down! You can still do this! You have a picture!

I get on my bike and… damn it! There's blood leaking on my clothes… and my wounds are killing me… fuck.

It's all that fox's fault! Ah shit… I left my pistol there… and if he really calls the ZPD… no… NO! He won't do that! My word would weight more than his anyway.

My wounds make me shiver a little and I almost gag as some of my blood gets inside my mouth… strange, it tastes familiar… ah fuck it.

Sigh.

What time is it? Humm, almos one in the morning… there's still time until Nick gets home… good.

A short ride later and I arrive at the nearest hospital. I take my helmet off and wipe the blood flowing down on my right eye… I don't know what was worse… driving with one eye closed or the smell of blood.

Walking inside, a nearby lioness nurse gasps shocked as she stares at me.

Yeah, yeah… bloodied bunny… deal with it pussycat!

I stop in front of the reception desk and the zebra manning it looks shocked at me before he stands up and shouts to a nearby doctor.

Thanks merciful carrot… I was afraid of having to wait.

The lion doctor stops in front of me and looks wide eyed.

"What happened?" He asks shocked and my ears drop.

Sigh… I just want to go home.

I look pleadingly at them and say tiredly.

"Just patch me up please."

The doctor looks even more shocked and says.

"Sure but I need to know what happened…"

" **JUST PATCH ME THE FUCK UP ALREADY, PUSSYCAT!** " I glare at him and close my eyes, taking a deep breath as I say calmly.

"Look… it was a bar fight… someone called me cute and I didn't like it… now! Can we fucking go? Or do you want me to fucking **DRAW** the fight for you?"

They look dumbly at me and then start walking.

.

* * *

.

A long time and a LOT of stitching later, I leave the hospital feeling way better… I forgot how good painkillers make you feel. But it's too bad that I had to pay twenty zoollars for the whole treatment. Fucking Khan… made me pay the hospital bill just because I'm a bunny!

Sigh… five in the morning already! They took too long.

It's also bad HOW long the nurse took to clean my face… almost looked as if she was afraid. Hehe… what a pussy… I'm a bunny… I know that I was mad but… it's not as if I was a raging bear!

I put on my helmet and… EEEW! It still smells like blood! Sigh… I will have to wash it later.

Only after driving all the way back home and parking my motor cycle I realize… I probably shouldn't have done that while I'm on drugs… even medicinal ones.

Ah fuck it… I didn't hit anyone!

As I ride the elevator I notice that I received a few messages. Sigh… one of them is from Mark.

'I cleaned after your mess, you corrupt little shit. If you ever get near me or this vixen again I **WILL** rip your face off.'

Hahahahaha… yeah right… next time he sees me I will kick his fucking tail so hard that his kids will be born in pain.

I giggle and message him back.

'Thanks for the help foxy!'

'You're a sick fuck!' He answers back and I close his message. Okay, now I at least know that he won't annoy me anymore.

The other message is from… GAZELLE!

'Hey Judy! I heard about the Chicken Rights movement that you and your friends created and I think that it's really important. I was planning to have a talk with the owner of KFC to see if I could convince her to stop, but I think that with your help it would be a lot easier. Hugs and Kisses! Gazelle!'

YES!

'Hi Gazelle! I would love to help! We could meet in front of Kat's trailer tomorrow and talk about it! Your friend Judy!'

And the last message is from… Finnick!

'Hey Officer Toots, Nick is wasted soooo he will be sleeping here. Don't wait up!'

Oh… sigh… actually that is better. I'm beat!

I enter our apartment and take my clothes off before I jump onto the bed. I bury myself under the sheets, leaving only my ears out. I don't normally sleep naked but…. fuck it!

I yawn and close my eyes.

.

* * *

.

I feel movement on the mattress and wake up letting out a yawn. OUCH! Fuck… it stills hurts a little when I move my mouth too much.

I sit on the bed and see Nick. He's lying on his side of the bed with his back turned away to me, wearing only his boxers. He slowly covers himself with the sheets and leaves only his head exposed.

Thank the heavens, he is okay… I was afraid that Finnick and him would do something stupid and get hurt while partying out..

I smile just a little, to make sure that my face doesn't hurt again, and say happily.

"Hi Nick! Did you have fun last night?" I did!

I already know what I'm going to say… I followed your girlfriend around and caught her cheating at you with another fox… I even have the pictures!

Nick's ears lean back and he continues facing away from me.

My grin gets bigger and I tease.

"You know… I have something to tell you… it's about your girlfriend!" Let's see he ignore this!

"Kitthree broke up with me." He retorts low.

My jaw drops and I ask dumbfounded.

"She what?" This is awesome!

Nick takes a deep breath before he says low.

"I met with her to have breakfast and… she said that he had something she wanted to talk about… heh… I already knew what she was going to say… I've been there too many times already." Oh Nick… I'm so happy for you!

He sighs and then says with some hints of anger in his voice.

"She said that she met someone else… and you will never guess who it is." Is it Mark? It must be Mark! They must've gotten together after I left yesterday.

He sniffs and growls angrily.

"Jacob… can you believe it? Kitten's brother stole my girlfriend..."

My ears drop and I ask sadly.

"He did?"

Nick chuckles darkly and comments.

"Yeah… she told me about how she met him at the movie night that you invited her too and… about how they hit it off so well…"

If she is together with Jacob then it means… fuck… they were exchanging numbers yesterday! I… I did all that for nothing… my fight with Mark… the pictures… I didn't need any of that… fuck… haha… FUCK! I'm a fucking genius hahahahah. I knew that Kat and her perverts would do the trick! I shouldn't have lost my confidence in them!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I giggle with glee and clap my paws happily, ignoring the tingles of pain coming from my wounds.

That's awesome! I mean… I spent a LOT of money in this plan… and I lost my tranquilizer pistol. But IT WORKED!

Nick growls and trembles as little.

"You're sooooo happy about it, aren't you?" He asks annoyed and I giggle.

"Of course that I'm happy, Nick!" I lie down behind him and my paws run along his foxy back. He tenses up a little and I say.

"I knew that she wasn't good for you… and she was turning you against me."

"SHE WASN'T!" He says angrily.

I scoff and roll my eyes as I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah... then why have you been ignoring me lately?" He didn't even give me good morning.

"BECAUSE I WAS MAD AT YOU CARROTS!" He squirms and gets some distance from me. He then sits at the edge of the bed, facing away from me.

"You said all those things to me… you don't trust me to make good decisions… you talked about my mother."

He was mad about that crap all along… SIGH! This fucking idiot could've told me sooner!

Sigh… I kneel behind him and take a deep breath.

"Nick… I can't take back those things that I said…" My nose twitches and I say low.

"But I'm trying to change… I really am…" I scratch my neck and say softly.

"I'm starting to see that Kat isn't so bad…" It's because of her that I got rid of Kittrhee.

His tail slowly coils itself around me and I smile saying softly.

"I still don't like your mother… she is crazy… sigh… but I know that she is also very important to you."

I put a paw on his big foxy back and ruffle his soft fur I giggle and tease..

"And of course that I don't trust you to make decisions by yourself… you are my dumb fox."

I can hear the softest of chuckles coming from him. I then hug him.

"I don't want us to keep fighting… I'm sorry Nick… but if you want me to leave…"

"No!" He quickly says shocked.

My ears perk up and Nick sighs loudly.

"I don't want you to leave Carrots… you're the only one… that can't leave… you can't…" Nick…

He then slowly turns around to look at me, saying softly.

"I get sad when the others leave me Carrots, but if you leave then I don't WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WITH YOUR FACE?!" He screams like a girl, jumping back.

He stands up beside the bed and gawks wide eyed at my face. His ears lean back and his tail gets tucked between his legs as his jaw drops.

My face? The only thing that happened is… oh… Mark!

My nose twitches a little and I giggle nervously.

"Does it look that bad?" The doctor wanted to show me in a mirror… but I was just too tired to care.

Instead of answering, he just keeps staring wide eyed at me. Oh fuck… he must be overreacting.

"I… I will be right back." I jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom.

It can't be that bad. He is just being a pussy.

It can't… it…

My ears drop and my heart skips a beat as I look at my reflection in the mirror.

The doctor wasn't slow… he just had a lot of work to do… sealing shut all these big scars. Sniff… he must have used all the fucking adhesive gel they had.

There're three giant horizontal scars that start from the left side of my face, go all the way to my left cheek and end near my mouth. The right side of my face isn't any better… there are three vertical scars that start from the bottom of my right cheek, near the chin, and go all the way up, passing through my cheek and right eye, before they stop at the top of my forehead.

Gulp! It's easy to see how close I was to losing an eye at this one… if my lucky had been just a little worse, I would have ended like Finnick.

The gray bunny in front of me… has more scars that a convicted criminal. Sniff… look at these scars…

"Carrots." Nick calls low.

I turn to the bathroom door and see him looking horrified at me. I feel my eyes watering and sniff. Yeah… of course that he would be disgusted… I look like a murderer from a cheap horror movie.

Nick's paws tart to tremble and his face turns into a dark scowl as he bares his teeth viciously.

Sniff… Nick?

"Who did this to you?" He growls low, drool leaking out of his mouth.

I hold back a sob and say.

"Nick… I…" I forgot about the scars.

He takes a few steps closer to me and puts his trembling paws on my shoulders, panting heavily as he stares into my eyes.

"Judy… **WHO** is the **DEAD** tailhole that did this to you?"

He's staring at me with the same rage that Mark had. I… I want to beat Mark up for what he did to me but… if I tell Nick… he is going to kill him. He can get arrested if he gets caught… or worse… discover that I was planning to destroy his relationship with Kitthree.

I scratch my ears and look down.

"I went out to drink yesterday... I drank a little more than I should and when someone called me cute… I started a fight." I say low and Nick's paws shake even more.

Nick gulps and says seriously.

"You're never going to drink without me by your side… ever again."

Hehe… I roll my eyes and say.

"It's not as if something like this is ever going to happen a…"

"JUDY!" Nick shouts as he shakes me a little.

I look at him and see his eyes full of concern. His mouth trembles a little and he says seriously.

"Please… promise me." Nick…

I smile a little and nod. Dumb fox… you know that I don't like drinking!

Nick takes a deep breath and hugs me, softly pushing my muzzle against his furry belly.

"If I ever find the guy who did this to you… I'm going to rip his throat." Awww!

"Thanks Nick!" I sigh happily as I smell his deep musky scent.

After a while Nick seems to relax and he lets out some nervous chuckles.

"And never get into a fight for being called cute Carrots… you ARE cute!"

My nose twitches and I feel my eyes watering again.

"Don't you mean WAS cute?"

Nick suddenly pushes me away from him and holds me by my shoulders. He kneels and his ears lean back as he looks me in the eyes, saying sternly.

"Don't say that… you're still cute!" He is so sweet… lying to me!

My ears perk up and I smile a little.

"Nick, these scars…"

"No Carrots…" He interrupts me says softly.

"You will always be cute… the cutest bunny there is."

"Nick! I am no…" He puts a finger on my lips and smiles.

"To me you will always be!" Nick…

I feel my doe parts burning with the worse itch I ever felt in my life and then Nick lean closer to me, his muzzle approaching mine and…

He kisses my cheek.

My ears drop and I look dumbly at him as he closes his eyes, kissing each one of my scars. That's sweet… but…

Nick then slowly kisses my neck and I feel his warm breathe on my fur. I gasp and the itch gets even worse, my does parts burning even though I can feel them getting more and more sweaty.

I put a paw on Nick's cheek and gasp for air as I look into his emerald green eyes. He puts a paw on my back and I grin, feeling my heart beat like mad as I say softly..

"Let's go to bed!" I… I think that…

He smiles and stands up. He looks happily at me but then his jaw drops and he averts his gaze with a horrified expression on his face.

My nose twitches and I look confused at him.

"What?" The fuck is his problem now?

"You're naked!" He whines covering his eyes.

I… he… what the… I…

My jaw drops and I think that I just got an aneurism but I NEED to say it.

"Nick… I've been naked since before you arrived home!" And he has seen me naked once... when he accidentaly entered the bathroom while I was in the shower.

He laughs nervously and says defensively as his ears lean back.

"Well, I was busy worrying about other things, like your well being... so no… I didn't pay attention to it." You… dumb fox.

We stay in silent for a while and then Nick says.

"I will be going first." He turns around, still covering his eyes.

'Yelp!' He hits the wall and then manages to walk out of the bathroom. Sigh.

I roll my eyes and follow him. With each step I take I feel the itch on my doe parts going up on my hips. Nick lies on his side of the bed and I lie down on mine.

His back is facing me again and he says happily.

"You look tired Carrots… let's have a nap and then I will make us lunch."

I'm tired… but I'm also many other things right now.

He yawls cutely and I slowly get closer to his foxy body.

Once I'm close enough I hug his torso and bury my face on his back. He jumps a little and then relaxes. I giggle and rub his tail with my feet.

"I'm the big spoon today."

Nick chuckles nervously.

"Yeah!" I can feel his heart beating faster and his chest moving as he breathes.

Shit… I was supposed to be relaxing but… this is just making me hotter. Sigh… I really needed my vibrator right now… but this dumb fox hid it so that I couldn't take it away from him.

Nick's tail then gets between my legs and… AWWWW!

I stifle a moan and shiver as the fur on his tail prickles my doe parts.

"Are you alright Carrots?" He asks confused and I hug him harder.

"I'm fine." I answer with heavy breathes as I tremble.

I lock my legs around his tail and grind my doe parts against his fur. AWWW! FUCK!

He stiffens up, his fur standing on its end and he asks.

"Carrots… what are you doing?!" Dumb fox… if you steal my vibrator the least you can do is help me.

"I'm just snuggling a bit… rabbit awww… stuff! You wouldn't understand!" I take a deep breath and grind my privates against the base of his stiffened tail. AWWWW! Electricity runs up my spine and my tail wiggles as I gasp for air, his foxy musk filling my lungs.

I grin and tease.

"I'm sorry that I'm a little sweaty… is that bothering you?"

Nick stays motionless and after a while he says low.

"No… I… just… … … it is okay… as long as you're fine."

Fine? I better than ever actually!


	42. Kat the Cupid

June 7th 2016

.

* * *

.

I drool a little as I gawk at the pancakes Carmine is cooking and then he looks disapprovingly at me.

"Do you want to burn yourself again?" He asks annoyed, shaking his head at me.

"No…" My ears lean back and I wiggle my whiskers as I defend myself.

"And I'm going to wait for it to cool off this time!"

He rolls his eyes and says low.

"You said the same thing the last time." It's not my fault that I'm hungry… I have a baby to feed!

Sigh… Jack and Ruby are still fucking in the shower. It's not fair that they don't let me join in… I know that I can slip and fall on top of them but I still think that it's worth the risk… it is hot!

"Who is Daddy's Princess?!" Daddy calls tiredly.

"I AM!" I turn excitedly and see him walking closer to me WEARING ONLY HIS PANTS!

I giggle and lean down.

"Hey Daddy!" I purr licking my lips and he glares at me, his smile disappearing from his muzzle.

Sigh… can't he take a joke… it's not as if I was going to do anything wrong. I roll my eyes and purr.

"C'mon… didn't Bro tell you that I've been a good girl lately?" I wink at him and he shudders for a second.

Daddy's ears lean back and he sighs as he hands me a… tranquilizer pistol?

"That bunny friend of yours started a fight and lost this yesterday. It took me the whole night to fix her mess without killing or traumatizing anyone." He says tiredly and then scoffs annoyed.

"And I thought that you were a bad girl."

I will just give it back to her when she appears with her hippie friends to protest in front of my trailer again.

Daddy then looks at me with his big dark brown eyes and my kitty face finally affects him. He sighs and opens his arms saying softly.

"Come here… but no funny business." Ah…

I hug him, purring as I nuzzle his neck, smelling his foxy musk. My paws ruffle the fur on his back and he says softly.

"I know that it may not look like much after so long but… I love you." Awwww!

I lick his cheek and purr low as my paws slowly go down his back.

"I love you too!" I get a good feel of his soft and sexy bushy tail but then he breaks the hug.

He looks annoyed at me.

"Three fucking tigers and the only normal one is not blood related to me." He says low and facepaws as he walks away.

"Wait… three?" Isn't it just Jacob and me?

Reynard glances at me for a second.

"I raised Little Khan, remember? So that means that from three kids only one is not screwed in the head." I'm not crazy!

Reynard freezes for a second and then says dumbly.

"That means that I'm a third of a good father!" His tail wags cutely and he smiles proudly. He looks back at me and says.

"And I manage to fix you then I will be a good father!"

I raise an eyebrow and wiggle my whiskers confused.

"Wouldn't you be two thirds of…?" Wait… I don't think that it works that way!

"Don't care!" He shrugs walks away saying happily.

"See you later Princess… and stop staring!"

I continue staring at his foxy ass while he leaves and sigh after she gets out of my view. If only he and Jacob weren't pussies… but Khan… I never really gave a thought about his relationship with Da… oh God!

Carmine nudges my arm and smiles cutely at me.

"The pancakes are ready!" Who cares about the fucking pancakes!

I wiggle my whiskers and start walking away.

"I don't need them!" I have another type of hunger to satiate!

Carmine's ears lean back and he looks cutely at me. My stomach growls in annoyance and I give up.

"Okay… maybe I can have one of them." Okay… I will feed this mouth first!

.

* * *

.

Ten minutes and five pancakes later I'm standing at Khan's doorstep. After ringing the doorbells a few times he answers the door, wearing pajama pants and a robe over his big chest.

The big, strong tiger looks shyly at me and then averts his gaze.

"Do you need anything Katheryn?" He asks confused.

Oh I do.

I walk closer to him and hug his torso before he can step back. He is so big and muscular! I can't reach his face even if I stand on the tip of my toes. I bet that he can lift me and throw me against the wall… fuck I'm getting wet!

I look at his cute kitty face and giggle. Wiggling my whiskers, I purr softly.

"Hi Shereh!" I nuzzle his belly and take a good sniff… he smells like a man!

"This is… highly inappropriate… you already have mates and… you're not wearing clothes." He says embarrassed as the bulge inside his pants greets me.

I'm wearing only a small black tee, my pink collar and nothing else… and that's good… because I'm wet and clothes would just get in the way!

I wiggle my whiskers as I give him a kitty face and purr happily.

"Do you know what Daddy told me?"

Khan stares at me and then says low.

"No."

"He said that you're my adopted brother!" I purr and he nods with an understanding look on his face.

He coughs a little and purrs.

"I was young when I arrived at Zootopia… and since the old man raised me I guess that you're technically right… but so what?" I always am!

My tail twitches and I smile.

"I need to give you a warm, family welcome don't I?"

He looks confused and wiggles his whiskers. I giggle and push him inside, closing the door with my foot after we enter. Hah… for such a big kitty he is easy to shove around!

There's a small radio playing opera above the fireplace. The light of the fire illuminates the tapestry and the big couch in front of it. Cool… he also has a mini bar here!

I giggle and open his robe, revealing his snow white belly fur. I lick him and say playfully.

"You're so big and hard!" I nuzzle his belly and grin at the stupid look on his face. I giggle and give a few pecks at his belly. His breathing gets heavier and I grin.

"Awww, my new big Brother likes that?"

He wiggles his whiskers cutely and I nuzzle his belly while my paws grip his firm butt. He gasps for air and then says low.

"Stop that… you're not an animal!" I'm a tiger!

My paws slip inside his pants and I slowly rub the tip of his cock as it peeks out from within his sheath.

"Awwwww!" He moans cutely and pussy tingles.

He shivers a little and I lick my lips as I purr.

"Do you really want me to MEOW!" He suddenly grabs my shoulders and I squirm shocked as he leans over me.

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE HUMPF! HUM…!" He puts a strong paw on the back of my head and pulls me closer to him as he forcefully kisses me… hot! He lays me on the floor, standing atop of me as he kneels on the floor.

My pussy juices drip down my butt cheeks and I hug his wide chest as his rough tongue forces its way inside my mouth, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. Brother stops kissing me for a moment and I gasp for air, his saliva leaks out of my mouth and slips down my neck.

I wrap my legs around his hips and look into his big yellow eyes, purring pleadingly as I rub my wet pussy all over the bulge in his pants.

"Please Brother! I need it!" Right now!

He looks wide eyed at me and then rips his pants off… THANK YOU GOD! His dick is smaller than Jacob's… thanks fucking God! I was afraid that he would be proportional to his size and I would end up a dead tigress… impaled before my prime!

'Growl!' He grabs my rear, one paw on each cheek, and I purr madly as he rubs his spiked member against my pussy's entrance. I wrap my arms around his torso and purr pleadingly.

"Please Brother aaah don't tease!" So hot!

His warm breathe hits my ears and he growls low.

"You like being treated like a dirty animal!" AAAAAW!

His barbs prickle my pussy and I shiver!

"I do!" I purr drooling as presses both my butt cheeks on against the tip of his big cock.

He shivers a little and then purrs.

"Then I'm going to treat you like one!" YES!

He stands up, holding me by my ass and he pulls me up. He places the tip of his cock inside my pussy's entrance and…

"AAAAAA!"

He pushes his full length inside, his barbed dick tears open my pussy until his balls slap against my ass. I feel his dick pulsating inside me, his barbs teasing me as they scratch the walls of flesh inside…

"AAAAAAAH!" FUCK!

'ROAR!' He takes his dick out without any care, as if I was a cheap whore and starts thrusting his hips back and forward like mad.

"AAAAAH!" Each time he takes his dick out it feels as if he is trying to take my pussy with him!

His balls continuously hit my ass and he…

"AAAW!" He slaps my butt cheek, sending shivers up my spine. His big throbbing cock gets even bigger inside me and my pussy juices drench his furry ball sack as he continuously ravages me.

GASP! He slams his cock inside me, hitting every pleasure point he can and his throbbing member starts filling me with his warm seed.

I take a deep breath and he kisses me. I feel waves of electricity running along my spine and my pussy grips his dick as if my life depended on it.

"AAHAAAAWWWWAAHH!" He suddenly presses my back against the wall and starts working my pussy like a piston again.

Each time his hips hit mine, my ass is slammed against the wall.

'GROWL!' I lick his manly chest and caress his big, strong, striped arms. He licks my head with his rough tongue and then cums. As his warm spunk paints my insides his dick out off my pussy.

"AAAAWWW!" His barbs hurt so good! I purr like a whore and my pussy drowns his dick in juices and semen as I cum again.

He puts me standing up onto the ground and I grab his arm, feeling my legs nearly give out on me. I look pleadingly at him and wiggle my whiskers purring out of breath. He then hugs me and purrs happily, turning me around. I lean on the wall for support and plead with my tongue hanging out.

"Fuck me more!" I purr and shiver as he fiercely grabs my hips with both his paws. He presses his balls in the middle of my butt cheeks and rubs his barbed pleasure rod on my back and on the base of my tail, dirtying my fur with sex fluids.

Some of his drool falls on my back and then he growls.

"BEG!" YES!

I gasp and purr pleadingly.

"Please Brother! Don't stop!"

He places his cock between my thighs, just below my pussy and grinds his barbs against my entrance.

"Do you want it Katheryn?" He asks teasingly.

I gulp and purr.

"Call me Sister… and I do!"

"AAAW!" His dick suddenly penetrates my pussy at full speed. My claws dig themselves on the wall and I gasp for air.

He pushes my hips away from his and then pulls them back as he slams his throbbing cock inside me again.

"AAAAH!" Fuck! Why did I take so long to get with him?

'ROAR!' He humps me furiously and slaps my ass. I shiver and purr as I come again.

"AAAAAW!" My legs tremble and my paws slip from the wall. My arms hang down and I see the puddle of body fluids that formed on the floor. Brother holds my hips and raises me from the floor.

'ROAR!' Brother starts walking to the couch as he fucks me in the process. He thrusts his hips forward, ravaging my pussy without a care in the world, with each step he takes his member makes me purr and shiver. Once he stops in front of the couch he astarts humping me at full speed as if I was his sex toy! I feel waves of electricity hitting my spine and I close my eyes and purr.

"AAAAW!" Aaaahh! I can't feel my legs!

Awww! Bro takes his dick out and lays me onto the couch. He then puts his dick inside my mouth and I purr as I lick him… HUMN! Salty!

His dick throbs a little and then he purrs as he comes inside my mouth. God… how many loads does he have?

"Oh shit!" Khan says as I gulp his sticky tiger milk.

I open my eyes and lazily look at… oh…

Jack's standing there staring at us.

He looks at me and then glares at Khan, who coughs awkwardly and before he can say anything Jack says calmly.

"Rabbit ears... I just followed the roaring sounds."

Khan nods and Jack rubs his forehead looking down… so cute! The tiger then wiggles his whiskers and glares at Jack.

"What?" He asks challengingly.

Jack's nose twitches and his foot stomps the floor. He crosses his arms and stares at him.

"I'm here for my fiancé." Awwww!

Khan scoffs and purrs.

"Maybe you should ask what she wants." What?

Jack and he look at each other and Khan says.

"She obviously needs a human and… you can't treat her the way she deserves to be treated… I can." He says defiantly and crosses his arms.

I take a deep breath and purr.

"Mew!" Aww… I'm still sensitive. Sigh… he doesn't know what he is talking about. Jack is good to me! And well… if Jack could lift me like you did then he would have to be a super bunny.

Jack's ears lean down and he looks sadly at Khan and then at me. I try to stand up but I can't… fuck… Khan fucking wrecked my pussy so hard that I can't walk. I slip off the couch, slowly crawl in Jack's direction and lay down by his side.

Jack looks at me and I purr satisfied feeling Bro's still warm seed leaking from my pussy into his carpet.

"Mew!" I was going to say that no matter what happens I will always love him… but fuck it… I'm just too fucking tired.

Jack's nose twitches a little and he then looks at Khan.

"I don't know and I don't care what the fuck is a ho man… and I know that I can't do those things that you did…" Jack says low. He then starts petting my head and looks fiercely at Bro.

"…but at the end of the day, I'm the one she is going to go back to… so don't go having any ideas." He finishes teasingly.

Jack then kisses my head and I purr happily. Awww! I purr happily and smile. Bro and Jack stare at each other for a while and then Khan purrs.

"I'm still going to be the father of her cubs." Mew?!

"I AM their father!" Jack says shocked.

We look shocked at Khan and he wiggles his whiskers saying.

"Maybe… but Jacob can't admit that he is the biological father." He can't? Ah… yes… but… it's not as if people would really care about it… right?

Khan then looks at me and asks.

"Katheryn, do you want to get pregnant again?" YES!

I nod and purr. Jack facepaws and sighs.

"Okay… Sweetheart wants more cubs, even though she didn't even birth these ones, but what are you gaining from all of this?"

Khan kneels besides me and rubs my back. I purr and he grins as he answers Jack.

"Her." Mew?!

I'm not a fucktoy!

I glare at him and then Khan purrs.

"I want you Katheryn… since the day I saw you I knew that you were different from other mammals… from other humans." Awww!

I lie on my back and he rubs my belly.

"What happened today is exactly how I DIDN'T want our relationship to start… I didn't want it to be purely physical… you're more than an animal to me." Awww… but I am an animal! I'm a tiger… and you're one too!

"And yet, you still fucked her!" Jack says annoyed.

Shere chuckles and stares at the bunny.

"The woman I love is throwing herself at me… it's hard to resist that." Awww!

They stare each other for a while and then Jack looks at me. He stares at me for a while and then looks back at Khan. They stare at each other for a long time and I yawn. The fuck are they doing?

"You really love her?" Jack asks and Khan stares silently at him.

After a while Jack's nose twitches and he crosses his arms saying seriously.

"Then you're going to prove it!"

Khan raises an eyebrow and looks confused at him.

.

* * *

.

I open my eyes and wake up with a yawn as Jack and Khan enter the room again.

My cute bunny has a big grin on his face.

"Well Sweetheart… he really loves you." Jack says happily and caresses Khan's leg affectively.

Khan wipes his ass with a paper towel that he quickly throws away disgusted. Wait… did Jack?!

"Your test is retarded and doesn't make sense." Khan hisses and looks annoyed at him.

Jack laughs and looks Khan in the eyes.

"That wasn't to make sure you loved her, I already could tell that you did!"

"WHAT?!" Khan looks shocked at him and hisses.

"Then WHY?!" Awww, he looks so cute! Like a big kitty!

Jack grins to Khan.

"I needed to make sure that you knew your place… and besides… you liked it!" He finishes with a wink… so hot!

Khan stares at him and says.

"I'm more than four times you height." Hot!

Jack chuckles and pets my head.

"We are going home Sweetheart!"

"You know that I didn't feel a thing right?" Khan says annoyed.

Jack looks at Khan and grins.

"Sure, sure… anyway… you're coming home with us!" Yes!

"Mew!" I lick my bunny's face and lean my head on the carpet again, smiling happily.

Jack's ears drop and he cleans his face with his paw.

"Sweetheart… you just licked his dick fifteen minutes ago." Oh.

He looks annoyed at me and says seriously.

"Don't do that again… I'm not Hopps!" Okay!

Khan chuckles happily and looks teasingly at Jack. He then picks me up on his arms and carries me out of his house. Jack runs after us and complains.

"You don't need to run."

"You're just short." Khan retorts and Jack shuts up.

So cute!

We enter our house the three of us take a shower together.

After we are clean and not leaking semen from any orifice we enter our room. Khan stops staring at his new bed. He lays me down on it and… AWWW!

Ruby is sleeping, lying on her back with a bag of ice on the middle of her legs… so cute!

I lie beside her and suddenly Khan spoons me from behind. Ruby wakes up and opens her eyes lazily. She sees Khan and then asks shocked.

"Why is the mayor here?"

"I fucked him!" I purr happily and lick Khan's strong striped arm. Ruby stares silently at us and Jack suddenly lays between her and I. He chuckles and says.

"I'll tell you about it later." There's something that I'm forgetting about!

Carmine enter the room, jumps on the bed and then looks at us. He sees Khan and then checks him out up and down, his eyes stop on his Khan's abs and he tilts his head a little, with a grin on his face… naughty fox.

"YIP!" Carmine yips cutely as Jack pulls him by his paw into a hug. My cute bunny then glares at Khan and says.

"Mine." Awwww! So cute!

Khan chuckles and rests his head down.

I'm still forgetting something!

AH!

"We are going to take today off!" I purr.

Ruby giggles and closes her eyes.

"I think that was obvious Kat."

Yeah… but I'm still forgetting something!

.

* * *

.

June 8th 2016

.

* * *

.

I look at the important looking lioness in a business suit in front of me and then to her cute son. The cub is holding a leash and at the end of this leash there's a chicken that looks fat, happy and pampered.

I then look back at the lioness and she purrs.

"I think that I will have a Tiger Sized and… he will have a Happy Meowl."

Ruby and I look at each other and then she shrugs.

You know… I don't need to be a genius to know that this is not a good idea… but money is money.

The lioness pays for their food and Ruby starts preparing the sandwiches. The cute lion cub pets his head and then looks at me. He smiles cutely and I grin… so cute!

He smiles cutely and after a while Ruby finishes their meals. They start eating their sandwiches and the cub's eyes widen. He purrs happily and asks.

"What's this Mommy?" So cute!

"It is made of chicken sweetie! Chicken like Beaky!" His mother purrs.

Ruby and I gasp and stare dumbly at her.

The cub looks horrified at his mother and then to his pet chicken. The poor thing starts crying and then his mother says sternly.

"Eat! You can't go play with an empty belly."

The cub starts to slowly eat his sandwich and gradually he stops crying. We look at his mother. She rolls his eyes and purrs.

"He was getting too soft… he needs to learn that he isn't prey!" Oh… I didn't know that this was a thing.

She takes her now purring son away and the next customer… SIGH!

"What part of no claws, no fangs, NO service you didn't get?" I hiss and my tails sways annoyed at the ram in front of me.

He sighs and pleads.

"C'mon… everyone knows that I like stuff like these! I eat at bug-burga! I eat fish!"

This fluffy sheep ONCE again tries to convince me with the same argument everyday… and every day I just wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Nope… NEXT!"

He lets his arms fall and slowly walks away with a defeated look on his face, his freaky sheep eyes staring at the ground.

My favorite bear then appears. I giggle looking at the brown bear in front of me and purr happily.

"Your wife is getting the cravings again Mr Honeypot?" Hah… honeypot!

The bear chuckles and gives me a LARGE quantity of money.

"She is always going on about your sandwiches! If I don't get my arm bitten off until she has our cub then I will have to give you to thank for AHAHAHAH…" So cute!

Ruby and I grim and she starts preparing the absurd quantity of sandwiches that his wife always gobbles up.

This day is off to a good start… or not… sigh!

Judy and her hippie friends are already here. They are not chanting… yet… but they are already waving those stupid signs around.

AAAAAH! I remembered what I forgot to do yesterday!

I look at Ruby and purr.

"Be right back!"

I walk out of the trailer and into Judy's direction. Once I stop behind her, all her hippie friends stare dumbly at me… fuckers.

I clear my throat and then Judy's ears drop. She turns out and GASP!

Judy looks sadly at me and says low.

"Hi Kat."

My jaw drops and I wiggle my whiskers. Her face is all scratched! OH! Daddy did say that she had a fight. I think that she lost… but that's a good thing… she is looking SOOOO cute now!

I giggle and pick her up. She freezes and I hug her purring.

"I'm going to steal your glorious leader for a second!"

The hippies stare at me and I walk back to my trailer. Once we enter I put her on the floor and she looks annoyed at me.

Judy's nose twitches and she crosses her arms.

"Just make fun of me and let me go already." She says looking down.

Poor thing… cute!

"All I'm going to say is… next time chose someone that you can win against… because… you wanna fuck with me? Okay! You wanna play rough?" I purr and she looks surprised at me.

I then grab her pistol from where I hid it and purr.

"Okay! Say hello to my little friend!" I point at her and giggle.

"Ratatatatatatata…"

She looks shocked at me and then quickly jumps and grabs the pistol out of my paws.

"How did you get this?!" Ah… I thought that she would like it… Scarface because she has scars on her face… never mind.

My ears lean back and I answer.

"Daddy complained that he had to clean your mess and he also asked me to give you this." She could have at least giggled a little…

She looks at it and then at me. Her nose twitches even more and she says cutely.

"Thanks Kat."

Aww so cu… Judy looks down a little and I purr.

"What's wrong?"

She looks cutely at me and sighs.

"I thought that you were going to make fun of me because of…" She points at her scars and sighs.

Retarded bunny!

I pick her up and lick her lips since it's the only part where I'm sure that I won't open any wounds. Her jaw drops and I look into her big violet colored eyes.

"They make you look like a badass warrior or a seasoned gladiator… it's cute!" I purr and hug her again… her tail is so soft… and her ass is so firm!

Judy hugs me and I ask.

"How are things between you and Nick? Where's him?" They had the most awkward fight ever right there in front of everyone.

Judy smiles a little and scratches her neck.

"Things are fine and I don't know where that dumb fox is… when I asked him to come help me with the protests he ran away."

HAH! Smart fox!

Judy then looks at me and asks cutely.

"Kat… can I ask you something?"

If she asks me to stop selling chicken then… no! I think that I made my point clear… I respect that she dislikes it and she respects that I don't give a fuck about her and her hippie friends' opinions!

"Sure!" I wiggle my whiskers and prepare to throw her out if she starts getting annoying.

Judy smiles a little and then says softly.

"What would you do if someone tried to take the most important mammal in your life from you?"

If someone tried to kill Jack or my baby?

"I would kill and eat them! Not necessarily in that order!" And not necessarily with ketchup either.

Judy smiles happily and nods but then looks shocked at me. She stares into my eyes for a while, coughs awkwardly a little and says.

"Thanks Kat… I feel better about it now!" Heh… dumb bunny!

I put her down on the floor and she asks, sounding way more excited than before.

"Kat… just hypothetically… if I wanted to get a male to like me…" Her ears drop and she looks embarrassed at me.

"I was going to ask my sisters but… they don't have… as much experience as you do… with the kind of male I want."

"AWWW!" I cover my mouth and purr. My Judy is becoming a woman!

She averts her gaze embarrassed and suddenly I hear Ruby saying.

"She could start by not being an annoying little shit anymore."

"HAH! YEAH!" I look at Judy and purr.

"Number one… don't be annoying. No one and I mean NO ONE cares about your wet dreams about chickens, so stop telling us to care."

Judy rolls her eyes and is about to complain when I raise my paw to stop her.

"Number two…" I giggle and purr.

"In this country, you gotta make the money first. Then when you get the money, you get the power. Then when you get the power, then you get the women." Tony knows his stuff!

Judy tilts her head and looks confused at me.

"But I don't want women! I just said that it is a male!"

I giggle and purr.

"The only thing in this world that gives orders... is balls." And pussy! But the line is like that so...

Judy facepaws and is about to complain when suddenly her ears perk up and she freezes. Her eyes widen and she looks down pensively.

I giggle and she keeps muttering this last phrase over and over. She then smiles cutely and looks excited at me.

"Thanks Kat!" She hugs my leg and then runs out of the trailer… so cute.

Ruby then laughs and grins to me.

"Heh! You're such a tease! Lying to the dumb thing!" She giggles and her bushy tails wags.

I give her a kitty face and wiggle my whiskers, purring teasingly.

"I always tell the truth. Even when I lie!" I'm on FUCKING FIRE today!

Ruby glances annoyed at me and shakes her head as she puts the bear's sandwiches inside a plastic bag.

.

* * *

.

Just one more client and we are going to have a lunch break.

"Next!" I purr and yawn lazily.

I was not made to work… I should be sleeping, eating, getting dicks and belly rubs… not working my tail off… I haven't even used my new pool yet.

"Hey Kitten!" Nick says happily.

I raise an eyebrow and look at the fox in front of me. Nick is using a big black overcoat that covers his entire body and a black fedora… only his snout and his shining emerald green eyes are visible from within his disguise.

"Awww! You look so cute!" I wiggle my whiskers and giggle leaning over the cashier.

"What's with the getup, Captain?"

He smiles and glances at Judy and her hippie friends at the corner of his eyes. Ah… haha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He chuckles a little too and then says cutely.

"I wanted to talk with you a bit… is that okay?"

Well… it IS time for our ten minutes lunch break.

I look at the other mammals behind him in the line… a bunch of big strong tigers that for some reason are all wearing overcoats, sunglasses and hats too… weird.

"We are going to stop for lunch and will be back in a few okay guys!" I purr and they nod nervously as they scam around, as if they were looking for something… ooookay!

I close the trailer's balcony and open the door so that Nick can enter. I then sit at the nearest chair and Ruby comes out of the small kitchen holding our lunch, two chicken sandwiches and two bottles of strawberry juice… YES!

She looks at Nick and raises an eyebrow.

"If you want something then you have to pay!" She teases and then sits on my lap.

I giggle and grope her soft delicious ass, licking her cheek.

"Be nice precious." I purr and she grins.

She gives me my sandwich and I purr.

"So what did you want to talk about Captain?" Both Ruby and I take big bites off our sandwiches and look curiously at him.

Nick's mouth is hung open as he stares wide eyed at us. He stares holes at Ruby's thighs and then at me. He gulps and asks shocked.

"Who is she?!" NO! Bad Nick! She's mine!

I nuzzle Ruby's head and lick her ears.

"She's my fiancé!"

"But the wolves?!" He asks dumbly.

Ah… those assholes!

"They were jerks to Ruby and Carmine so I kicked them out! Except for Black Jack! He's a sweetie… but it didn't work out… turns out that he's a masochist!" I purr and Ruby nods.

She looks happily at me and says.

"I'm glad that they are gone! I didn't want to share you with them!" Awww!

I lick her lips and she opens her mouth. God, her tongue is so warm! Our tongues lash against each other, my paw caresses her thighs, ruffling her fur as I do so.

We break the kiss and I feel her sweet violet scent entering my nose. She smiles, batting her eyelids cutely as she looks at me with her big bright yellow eyes… so cute.

Nick whines low and we stop playing around. Sigh… I guess that we can have fun later.

Nick pants hard and then I purr.

"So Captain… you were saying?" I take another bite of my sandwich.

Nick gulps dryly and pants nervously.

"So I… I wanted to ask your opinion about something." He takes a deep breath and continues nervously.

I take another bite and nod.

"I… I have someone that I like a lot but… I don't know what I should do so that she doesn't leave me." What?

"Leave you?" Ruby asks curiously and takes a sip of her juice.

"Everyone leaves me." He says sadly, looks at me with the saddest puppy face ever and whines.

"Even you Kitten." Awww!

My ears lean back and give him a kitty face.

"I didn't leave you Nick… I just… I think that I'm not the right girl for you." I eat the last piece of my sandwich and gently pick Ruby up. I place her beside me and then I kneel in front of Nick.

He gives me a sad look and I hug the cute fox. I softly nuzzle his neck and purr.

"I'm sorry Nick… I'm not good with this type of stuff so… I wish I had handled it better."

Nick hugs me back and I lick his cheek.

"Who is this friend of yours that you like so much?"

His ears lean back and he averts his eyes ashamed.

"You don't know her… she's a wolf… July Howls." He takes a deep breath and says low.

"She's been acting strange lately." His emerald green eyes look pleadingly at me and he whines.

"I don't know what… I don't want her to leave… I just don't know what to do." Aww Nick!

"Kat… I don't want to lose her… I can't lose her." He whines, sniffing cutely.

Ruby stops beside us and pats Nick's shoulders reassuringly. I smile and purr softly.

"If your friend really likes you then she is not going to leave you."

I nod and purr.

"You're a great guy Nick… just stick close to her, no matter what happens, and she won't leave you okay?"

He keeps staring at me and I roll my eyes.

"Just don't let her get away from you… but don't be clingy… and don't be a stalker either." That's a difficult thing to do but… I'm sure that he can handle it!

He listens attentively to me and I grin.

"And if you really… really feel that you don't want to lose her… then remember… if you like it, then put a ring on it!"

"Ring?" Nick tilts his head confused.

Ruby sighs and explains.

"Collar… when you marry you give her a collar… get it!"

"Aaaaah!" Nick and I exclaim in understanding.

I forgot that it's collars that… ah… come to think of it… I gave a collar to Sif didn't I? That must've been so weird for him… heh… I think that he already forgot it by now.

Nick nods cutely and pants.

"Thanks!" He's so cute… and his musk is so strong!

His tail wags and I purr.

"Nick… did you and this wolf had sex already?"

Nick shakes his head and keeps silently panting.

I roll my eyes and tease.

"Then just give her a good riding… I bet that she will never leave you after that." I did… but that was different.

"Just try not to kill her with that thing." Ruby says pointing at his crotch.

Heh… yeah.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Just grab her by the hips and smash her good!"

Nick smiles a little and nods cutely.

I lick his cheek and purr.

"So… have you been having sex lately?"

Nick coughs and says embarrassedly.

"Not much." He averts his gaze and my ears lean back.

That's not good… that's not healthy! He needs to have some relief… so that he has a clear mind when he goes after his friend… otherwise he is just going to look like a pervert and scare her away.

And even if they don't hook up… he needs to be calm when he looks for a nice girl… otherwise he will just hook up with the first whore that fucks his brains out.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Nick… do you want to have sex with me? As friends?" Jack changed a lot… and Nick really looks like he needs my help right now.

His jaw drops and he whines nervously.

"EH?!"

"You look like you need it Nick and… Jack and I went through a lot… he wouldn't mind if I helped you get rid of some steam." I purr and smile.

"I think that he would be happy if I helped you." He could join in the action too!

"SEX?!" Nick asks shocked. So cute!

Ruby sighs and puts a paw on his shoulder as she says.

"She is trying to say that you two can have sex as friends." YEAH! That's exactly what I'm trying to say.

Nick starts panting even harder as he look confused at me.

"But Kitten!"

I give him a kitty face and purr.

"Nick… you can have sex without emotional attachment!" I smile and purr.

"And I still want you to look for a nice girl that makes you happy. I just want to help you a little… just while you look for a mate." It will also be hot as fuck!

And I haven't had casual sex in ages… like… everyone I fuck seems to want a serious relationship. Sometimes I'm just fucking horny and need an itch scratched. It's not that big of a deal!

I lick his lips and give him a quick kiss.

Ruby pouts cutely and looks annoyed at me.

"Wait! You want to do it here right in front of me?!" She complains crossing her arms… she is the cutest vixen ever!

"I thought that you would want to play too!" I wiggle my whiskers and grim playfully.

We could have a ménage a trois! Or whatever those smelly fuckers call a threesome!

Ruby raises an eyebrow and thinks for a while. She then looks at him and says.

"Okay! But he's not shoving that battering ram he calls a dick inside me!"

We giggle and I roll my eyes. Wait… how does she know that his dick…? Ah… I think I told her about it.

We smile and look at Nick.

"What do you say, Captain?"

Nick's eyes nearly jump out of their orbits as he looks nervously from me to her.

Ruby giggles and rolls her eyes. She runs a claw playfully on his chest. She takes out his hat and nibbles his ear, saying seductively.

"It's just sex Nicky!"

His jaw drops and she grins.

"I'm not letting you alone with MY fiancé…but you don't have to worry about getting me knocked up…" She whispers playfully.

"I'm already pregnant." I'm pregnant AND wet!

Nick gulps again and gives us the cutest puppy face imaginable. He pants hard and says low.

"Okay!" YES!

Ruby giggles and I purr. I pull Nick's head closer to mine and kiss him as Ruby takes off his overcoat.

I break the kiss and take off my apron, revealing my chest to him. Ruby does the same and shows us her sexy furry white chest fur.

"Yip." Nick shudders and we lay him on the floor, on top of his overcoat.

I pull his pants out and his BIG throbbing rock hard veiny delicious red rocket says hello to me.

Ruby and I kneel beside him. We gawk at his beautiful dick for a little while and then I lick the tip.

"Awww!" Nick moans cutely and shivers. I press my lips on his dick, giving it a few quick pecks while Ruby's tongue lashes out, giving his shaft a few very wet licks… whoa, calm down girl! No one's in a hurry here!

I giggle and fondle his balls. He moans again and I look teasingly at Ruby. The cute vixen gets what I want to do and grins playfully.

My pussy overflows with juices as we lean over him, burying our muzzles around the base of his cock. Hummm! I love this musk!

"AAWWWW!" Nick moans loudly as Ruby and I kiss his knot. The big balls of flesh pulse with warmth and I lick it, purring loudly.

Ruby starts caressing Nick's belly and the cute fox starts panting even faster as I begin licking his shaft. I put part of his cock inside my mouth and bob my head up and down, taking half his shaft inside in each go, covering his kit maker in drool.

"AWWWW!" Nick's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets… so cute!

Ruby licks his boner and then giggles. She glances at him with a smirk and says.

"Hey Officer!" She grabs his paw and places it on her ass, saying seductively.

"Help yourself!" God… I love this vixen! So hot!

Nick starts groping her ass and caressing her tail as she licks his red rocket. Her tongue follows along the path of throbbing veins around his dick. I don't even have to grab his paw, instead he gropes my ass without me needing to ask him. His small foxy paw caresses the base of my tail and slaps my butt cheeks making me purr.

"AAAAW… I'm AWW close!" Nick pants cutely and I giggle.

Ruby tilts her head to the side and wraps her tongue around his dick as if it was a dog's boner. Nick slaps her rear and she yips cutely, panting on his cock.

His knot starts pulsating inside my mouth and I give it a wet lick before I look at the tip of his red spear. It throbs violently and I put it inside my mouth.

"AAAAWWW!" Nick throws his head back and his warm milk feels my mouth.

I gulp up his tasty cum and suck on his dick as a kitten sucking her mother's milk. Once he finishes feeding me, I lick my lips and purr happily.

Ruby grins and I giggle, leaning closer to her. We kiss and my tongue wraps around hers, dirtying her once pure mouth with the small portion of Nick's seed that was still inside my mouth.

She breaks the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva between our muzzles, and giggles happily.

She stands up and winks at me.

"We can play more later! Now we have to get back to work." Sigh… okay.

Nick pants with his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I roll my eyes and giggle.

"I think that we will have to help Captain get up!"

Ruby raises an eyebrow and looks confused at me.

"So soon?! But he just came!" She grins teasingly and we giggle as we dress him with his clothes again.

Once we finish, we put our aprons on again and wash our paws. Nick just keeps lying on the ground, panting cutely.

Sigh… we can't have him falling asleep on the floor.

I help him stand up and Nick looks at me with a goofy grin and half his tongue hanging out of his mouth… so cute.

I giggle and hug him, nuzzling his soft furry neck as I purr seriously.

"Remember what I said Captain! You have to find a nice girl okay! This… this is just for fun… but you need to marry and have tons of kits."

One of his emerald green eyes looks at me… the other looks up, staring at the trailer's roof. He nods slowly and keeps silent.

Ruby and I look at each other. She shrugs and I sigh.

I guess that this is the best answer we will get from him right now. She opens the door and we help Nick walk outside.

"There you go Captain!" I purr and put him on the ground.

Ruby slaps his ass and says.

"Bye bye Sugar!"

Nick yips cutely and stumbles, wagging his tail as he walks away. So cute… he looks like he is drunk!

The weird tigers and some of the other mammals on the line look at him and then at us.

"What did you guys do in there?" One of the tigers asks confused.

We giggle and I purr.

"We just gave a very special gift to our best client!"

Ruby nods and adds.

"He always buys our stuff!"

The four tigers gulp and look at each other.

"We want forty Tiger Sized sandwiches to go please." HOLY FUCK!

Ruby and I enter the trailer, giggling happily. I open the balcony and wiggle my whiskers purring.

"Money first please!" Please… please don't be a prank!

One of the tigers hands me a pack of fucking money and my jaw drops. They are wearing matching overcoats… matching hats… matching sunglasses… hiding their faces… and have a FUCKTON of money. Either they are professional dancers or the mob is eating my sandwiches.

I put the money safely inside the cashier and purr happily.

Today is a good day!

.

* * *

.

After Ruby and I finish half of the tigers' sandwiches I hear a woman's voice calling.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Sigh!

"I will be right back Ruby."

She nods and I walk to the balcony, looking for the asshole that can't wait for a bit while we finish the most important order we ever had.

My eyes stop on a Gazelle wearing a weird outfit, a large coat that covers her entire body, very big sunglasses that cover most of her face and a bandana covering her golden hair.

I facepaw growling annoyed as my tails sways back and forth. What the fuck is wrong with people today? Is everyone running from the F fucking BI or something?

The gazelle that looks like the mix between a hobo, a rapist, a drug addict and a cheap whore, looks at me and says almost cutely.

"Hello… Kat I wanted to talk with you!"

I take a deep breath and glare at her. Not only she was not here before but the four tigers are keeping their distance from her… so she is cutting the line and making me lose clients.

The freak then looks at the hippies protesting nearby and waves her hooves at them. A second later Judy comes running excitedly and stops smiling cutely in front of her.

"YOU CAME!" She exclaims hopping up and down, clapping her paws together excitedly.

"I thought that you wouldn't manage to come. I'm so happy… did you… did you bring it?" Judy asks tentatively.

The gazelle covers her muzzle and looks shocked at Judy.

"Judy… what happened to your face?!"

"She kissed a wolverine and got more than she bargained for… now get the fuck out off here! You're bothering my clients and me." I hiss at them.

"That's horrible!" The gazelle looks at Judy and says shocked.

"That's domestic abuse!" Haha… why I always have to deal with the retarded ones?

Judy's ears drop low as she embarrassedly rubs her neck.

"No I… look she is just joking, it was a fight… police stuff… don't worry about it."

The gazelle stares sadly at her and Judy asks excitedly.

"So… did you bring it?"

The gazelle nods and gets something out of her pocket. GREAT! FUCKING GREAT!

My claws come out and I bare my fangs.

She going to sell drugs in front of my fucking food trailer… sigh… at least then I will be justified when I rip her head off.

She hands the… picture to Judy and the bunny squeals happily.

"Thank you! You can't believe how happy Chief will be!" Chief? But that… you know what! Fuck this!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr as calmly as possible.

"Hey Slutty McWhore! Get the FUCK out of here!"

The freak gasps and Judy rolls her eyes at me. The bunny crosses her arms annoyed and bitches.

"You can't talk to her like that."

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Judy sweetie… shut up."

She glares at me and her nose twitches… normally I would say that it's cute but I'm getting tired of her being a bipolar jerk.

The gazelle freak coughs to get my attention and then says.

"Please Miss… all I want to do is to have a quick word with you."

"Then go to the end of the line!" I hiss and she stops for a second.

The freak takes a huge breath and looks slightly annoyed at me.

"I don't know if you noticed… but I'm Gazelle." She whispers secretively.

Oh my fucking God! My ears lean back and I facepaw.

I remember this freak… sigh… just play it cool Kat… there are TOO many eye witnesses and you only have so many claws.

I glare at her and purr.

"Please, just go to the end of the fucking line!" I can just serve a few more mammals and then close for the day.

The freak and Judy look at each other. Judy nods grinning triumphantly and the gazelle sighs.

She then lets her long coat and sunglasses fall on the floor and takes off her bandana, throwing it away with a choreographed motion. She is wearing sparkling red top, mini skirt and stockings that stop just before her hooves behind that long coat. Her golden hair flows freely and she looks at me with a smile.

"I am Gazelle."

The moment she shows herself, a lot of mammals with cameras appear out of nowhere taking tons of pictures.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! IT'S GAZELLE!" Some fucking retard screams like a bitch.

"OHMYGAWDS! WHERE?!" Sigh… why?

The mammals around my trailer start acting like crazy drug addicts and taking pictures. My four biggest striped clients take a few more steps away from her and I sigh.

I turn to Judy and her slutty friend and hiss.

"Hey! I didn't ask for a daylight hooker!"

They look shocked at me and I growl.

"Get the fuck out of here! I'm not asking again."

I hear loud gasps and then someone says.

"You can't talk to Gazelle like that!"

"But is it really her?" A lynx asks.

The gazelle smiles and turns to the crowd saying cutely.

"Hi!"

Then they go wild!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My ears lean back and I close my eyes, burying my muzzle in my paws. Why is it always like this? Why do people just don't leave me alone?

"THAT VOICE! IT'S HER!"

It's not easy… to not just murder people… specially since I like doing it. I know that it's wrong but… it's not my fault… I just like it. Sigh… if John hadn't been a fucking pussy saying shit like 'You can't go around killing people… you'll end up a criminal and no one will like you'!

"IT'S REALLY HER! IT'S GAZELLE!"

That's why I became a fucking cop in the first place… just fuck up criminals… no one cares about them… but now all I wanted was to have a job… a legal job.

"GAZELLE I LOVE YOU!"

And for what? For me to have to almost get shot at… get treated like shit… to have to listen to people complaining that they pay my salary… that I hurt a criminal too badly when he had already surrendered… and blah, blah, blah!

"TAKE A PICTURE! TAKE A PICTURE!"

I should have become a criminal… it would be so fucking easier… just slit her throat and burn her body… sigh. But it's too late now.

"IMPREGNATE ME GAZELLE!" Okay… that's getting creepy.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes again. The bitch summoned a wave of minions all around my trailer. If I had a machine gun right now… they would be all turned into minced meat… delicious minced meat.

Judy and the striper calm down the mob, with some difficulty, and then the gazelle says.

"Thank you, thank you… I really appreciate your support!" Wait… I think I know her… oh fuck… she is that singer that Judy likes.

"The reason I'm here today is because Officer Hopps and I have a very important matter to discuss with ALL of you."

She points at Judy. The bunny smiles and waves cutely. Most mammals gasp and gawk in awe as Judy says.

"We are here today to talk about Chicken Rights."

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I growl and wiggle my whiskers growling at them.

"I'm not breaking any laws and the city council is already studying changes to the existing ones in order to please both those that want to eat chicken and the ones that are a bunch of tree hugging hippies like you." At least that's what Khan said when I asked if I could be sued by killing chickens.

"And if you want to protest… then fine, do it! But THERE!" I point at where they always group up, a place near but not RIGHT in front of my fucking trailer.

They look dumbly at me… THAT'S IT! Fuck it!

I close the balcony and enter the kitchen again.

Ruby looks at me and grins.

"I'm almost done with the sandwiches." Her tail wags cutely and I giggle as I start helping her with the sandwiches.

After we finish all the forty sandwiches I sigh and rub my head. I really don't want to go out there again. Ruby puts a paw on my belly and looks concerned at me… so cute.

I pick her up and hug her, burying my muzzle on her neck.

"Are you okay Kat?" She asks slowly petting my head.

I take a deep breath and my tail sways annoyed.

"No." I'm not fine… I just want peace and quiet.

Ruby licks the top of my head and says.

"Don't think about those idiots… they are just loud tailholes." She smiles warmly and scratches behind my ear.

"I know but… I'm angry." I purr sadly and she nuzzles my neck.

Ruby licks my lips and gives me a small kiss.

"Let's just take a look out there okay!"

I nod and we walk to the door. We slightly open it and take a peek… fuck!

"… beautiful chickens are having their lives destroyed for no reason." Gazelle, the slutty gazelle says to a beaver reporter.

Several prey mammals cheer and shout excitedly about how much they support her and how much they think that I'm a barbarian… bunch of cunts… it's just fucking chickens.

Some predators stand together with them, but they either are not very vocal about disliking my sandwiches or they are here just to see the singer, because they are all standing quietly in the sidelines, just taking a picture here and there.

Ruby gasps and nudges my leg.

"Kat… look!" She points at the line and GASP!

My clients!

The predators that are on the line are being insulted by some prey mammals. There's a boar calling poor Mr. Crackles a 'Savage'! That fucking pig… Mr. and Mrs. Crackles are the nicest hyenas in the world… and they love my sandwiches.

I growl and grip my paws into fists.

I then turn to Ruby and purr.

"Precious, grab the sandwiches. We aren't going to stop serving anyone because of these fuckers."

She nods and we get the tigers' order.

Before we walk out of the trailer I say seriously.

"Stick close to me, don't talk to anyone… and put on your sunglasses."

She nods and we put on our sunglasses before we exit the trailer.

Tons of camera's flashes, that would blind us if not for the fucking sunglasses, happen nearly at the same time and a few reporters try to stand in our way asking questions… I hate reporters.

A fat tapir with a retarded looking face asks louder than the others.

"Katheryn! What do you…"

' **ROOOAAAR!** ' I bare my fangs and growl.

"I'm saying this for the **LAST** fucking time… get the **FUCK** out of my way!"

The reporters look shocked at me and several of them start complaining like little BITCHES nut they still get the fuck out of my way.

Ruby walks by my side as the reporters keep asking questions from a safe distance.

"BARBARIAN!" An elk shouts and I roll my eyes.

I just need to ignore them long enough for me to get to the tigers.

We walk to my line of clients… weird… now that I'm closer… it feels as if the line got bigger.

"KAT!" Judy calls and I ignore the little slut.

Ruby spots the tigers hiding beside the trailer and motions to me. I nod and we walk in their direction.

"KAT!" Judy calls again, walking beside us.

"You have to get out of here… right now!"

"Fuck you Judy." I hiss and Ruby and I stop in front of the tigers.

I smile and wiggle my whiskers purring.

"Here you go! Forty sand…"

"CHICKEN MEAT IS MURDER!" OUCH MEWTHERFUCKER! What the fuck hit my head?

I rub my head and look down at my feet.

"A tomato!" Ruby exclaims and then yips fearfully. She hugs me and I feel it… it's like… a tingle in my spine.

"STOP! PLEASE!" The striper shouts.

"OUCH!" FUCK! Another tomato hits me.

I hug my vixen and lean down, curling in a ball around her.

"Ouch… FUCK!" Some assholes are not throwing tomatoes… fuck… it fucking hurts.

"CHICKEN MEAT IS MURDER!" Some of the hippies chant and keep throwing things at us.

After they run out of ammo, I slowly open my eyes and look at Ruby, she's trembling just like the day I met her.

She grabs my paws and looks at me with teary eyes.

"Are you okay Kat?" No.

I smile, ignoring the small tingles of pain where they hit me more than once, and purr.

"I'm fine Precious."

She sniffs and I stand up.

Fuck… my trailer is all dirty… and so are my clients.

The poor predators standing at the line are all dirty and messed up… just as I am.

"CHICKEN MEAT IS MURDER!"

'Growl!'

I turn to the assholes and bare my fangs.

The stripper gazelle covers her muzzle and gasps.

Judy is looking shocked at me, her ears hanging low.

"Kat I'm…"

"Fuck you." I hiss at the fucking traitorous bunny.

She stops talking and her nose twitches.

"CHICKEN MEAT IS MURDER!"

'Growl.' This time I'm not the only one growling. Every fucking predator that got hit is doing it.

The bastards open their mouths to chant again and I roar.

' **ROOAAR!** ' Several other predators do the same and the hippies shut the fuck up.

I look at the bastards and then glare at the stripper.

"Is it so hard to pick on two pregnant females that you need to call a **FUCKING ARMY** to do it?"

The striper looks dumbly at me and as she tries to stutters something I hear Judy asking.

"You're pregnant? But…" Her ears then drop and her eyes nearly bulge ou of their sockets.

"Jacob!" She looks at me with a retarded expression and I turn my back at her.

"C'mon Ruby! Let's get the fuck out of here."

Ruby nods and suddenly something hits her, throwing her on the ground.

What… no… no. NO! NO! NO! NO!

She whines sadly and tears flow down her muzzle as she grasps her belly. I kneel by her side and… an apple… someone threw a fucking apple at…

Something hits my head and I freeze as my sunglasses fall down on the ground near the apple that was thrown at me.

I look back and see an elephant chuckling low as he holds an apple with his snout… ah.

"KAT?!" Judy asks dumbly as I run in the elephant's direction and sink my claws into her chest. I feel some tingles of pain on my back but fuck it… I can go to the chiropractic later.

"AAAAH!" Fucking dumbo screams as she falls with her back on the ground.

I dodge her snout and jump at her face, scratching the bitch. FUCK! If her fucking skin wasn't so hard I could have clawed her eye out.

"SHE IS SAVAGE!" An oryx near me screams and runs away as I land on the ground on all fours.

I breathe heavily and feel my body weighting more than normal as the elephant tries to stand up. Fuck… I need to… HA!

"AAAAAH!" The bison stuck below the elephant screams and I pounce at the softest part I could find.

I ignore my tired body begging me to sleep and bite the elephant's ear, sinking my claws into it, ripping out and shredding it until it's unrecognizable.

I jump away as I see a rhino charging in my direction. The idiot stumbles and hits the elephant and I… fuck!

"Ouch." Instead of landing gracefully on all fours, I fall on the ground.

Fuck… FUCK! I… I need to…

My body is too heavy… I can't… I feel my vision darkening and my head falls to the ground.

A moose charges in my direction and suddenly a black bear slaps his head so hard that he stops charging and falls on the ground. A wolf then growls… and… bites a deer's… arm…

.

* * *

.

'Grooooooooowl!'

' **ROOOOAR!** '

I bite and rip and gore and… what?

Jack, Ruby, Carmine, Bro and Daddy are staring at me… what?

I wiggle my whiskers and look around. Everything is white and smells weird… I'm in a hospital. Wait… then what am I…? Sigh.

I stop destroying my pillow and spit some cotton before I turn to my family.

Jack's ears hang low and his nose twitches as he asks.

"Sweetheart… how…?"

"Are you feeling okay Kat?" Ruby asks worriedly as she pounces on my bed.

My cute vixen gives me a hug and licks my face all over… so cute. Jack rolls his eyes and walk closer to me.

I pick him up and hug both of them.

"I'm fine… but what happened?"

"A fucking riot… that's what happened!" Daddy says annoyed and then adds.

"That retarded bunny and the stupid singer riled them up and lost control of their mob."

Oh fuck… wait…

"Our trailer!"

Carmine wags his tail and smiles cutely.

"The trailer is fine… just dirty! The other predators protected it." Thank God!

Daddy then growls and glares angrily at me.

"Girl… I want you to pass the ownership to your sandwich business to me. I will even pay you for it." He grins and says.

"I want to see if they have the balls to do anything like this again when my name is brought up." Okay!

Jack and Ruby nuzzle my neck and I purr, hugging them closer to me. I then look at Bro, still wearing his police uniform, and ask.

"What happened back there?" I need to know.

Bro's ears lean back and he sighs.

"When the fight broke out… Judy tranquilized you…"

"WHAT?!" BUT… BUT…

"BUT I'M PREGNANT! WHAT ABOUT THE…"

"It's fine Sweetheart… it's fine!" Jack says calmly.

But… but…

Bro gently rubs my belly and purrs softly.

"The doctors already looked into it… they are sure that nothing bad happened."

Okay… that's… that's good… but…

I gulp and ask.

"Am I going to be arrested?"

Daddy chuckles and smirks amused.

"No, you weren't the only one clawing someone back there… in fact you were not even the first one to attack them."

I wasn't?

Bro takes a deep breath and says.

"A wolf pup got hit by too many tomatoes and... well… you mess with a pup, you mess with the whole pack." Awww… poor puppy.

Bro wiggles his whiskers and purrs.

"That and a pregnant tigress getting tranquilized started the riot." Bro rubs his head and purrs tiredly.

Daddy then laughs and says annoyed.

"Basically the whole fucking thing became a mess so big that everyone is swiping it under the rug. That singer… Gazelle… publically apologized and made a statement about how mammals misinterpreted what the protest was about." That whore.

Daddy sits at a nearby chair and sighs.

"She decided to step out of this matter and leave it for the city council to handle it… HAH!" He laughs annoyed and says.

"She only did that because the media discovered that her pet tigers EAT your sandwiches and because a lot of people were blaming her for the riot…" He shakes his head and chuckles.

"I don't blame the girl… she was just stupid! You don't get a mob all riled up and then hope to solve things peacefully."

She and Judy are retarded.

Daddy then yawns and says.

"Well… I think it's time for me to go. Old man… bed early and all that." He yawns again and chuckles.

"Besides, I can't smoke in here." Sigh.

AH!

"What happened to Judy?" That slut!

Daddy stops and smirks.

"Nothing… well… if it weren't for Maximilian we would all be eating rabbit stew right now… no offense Jack."

Jack smiles and chuckles amused.

"None taken, Sir." He then sighs and says cutely.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're mad at her right now… I am too… but if she hadn't shot you… you would have killed someone and… and I would've lost you."

I scoff and wiggle my whiskers indignantly.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone!"

"HAH!" Bro then covers his mouth and looks frightened at me.

Jack and the twins stare at me with unconvinced expressions and my ears slowly lean back.

I give them a kitty face and purr.

"I was."

"Well, good thing that you didn't then." Daddy says and then turns to the door.

"I will be gone for a few days… I'm going to hire some workers back in old Terra,,, someone who knows about farms…" He looks pensively for a second and then shrugs.

"Fuck it… I will just go there and look. Bye kiddos!"

"Wait… what about my goodbye hug?" I purr softly, giving him the cutest of the kitty faces.

Daddy smiles and walks closer to me, he gets on top of my bed and I hug his foxy body. He looks at me with his big dark brown eyes and smiles sexily.

"Now listen here Girl… take care while I HMPF!"

My tongue enters his mouth and I press my lips against his. He slaps my shoulders and caresses my cheeks as I grope his firm ass and bushy tail. Daddy's warm breath and sweet saliva enter my mouth as his big foxy tongue wraps against mine.

I then slowly break the kiss, licking his lips and slapping his rear as he jumps off the bed and onto the ground.

Daddy fakes a disgusted face and glares annoyed at me. Jack, Ruby and Carmine stare at us with desire in their eyes and I giggle. We can party later!

Daddy scoffs annoyed and mumbles.

"Why do I even… sigh."

He turns and leaves, passing by Nick, who is standing at the door with his jaw hanging low and a bouquet of flowers in his paws.

Daddy leaves, slamming the door behind him and Nick flinches.

"Who… who is that?" Nick asks confused.

"That was my Dad!" I purr happily and hug Ruby closer to me.

Nick tilts his head and stares cutely at me for a while and then asks low.

"I… I… humn… wanted to… Carrots said she was sorry and… we wanted to… humn…"

He offers me the flower bouquet and looks cutely at me.

"Awwww! Thanks Nick!" I pick up the flowers and smile.

Jack sniffs one of them a little and… bites it?

He chews happily and says.

"Thanks."

Nick nods and rubs his neck awkwardly.

"So Kitten… I…" He stops and glares at Bro.

Jacob and Nick glare furiously at each other for a few seconds and then Nick crosses his arms annoyed… oooookay?

Nick's ears lean back and he looks at me, asking cutely.

"Kitten… I… wanted to ask… I heard… who is the…" He points at my belly.

"Who is the father?"

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Well…" I put my paw in the middle of Bro's legs and fondle his big manly balls.

"Bro is!" And if Khan doesn't do it, I'm going to have Bro knock me up again… even if I have to tie him up!

Nick looks dumbly at us and his eyes slowly widen.

Jacob then swats my paw away and hisses.

"She's teasing you. Shere Khan is the father." No, you are the AH… I forgot… yeah.

I giggle and nod.

"He.. hehehe…" Nick laughs nervously and grabs his ears, taking a huge breath as he closes his eyes.

"You really got me there Kitten hahahaha." He stops laughing and then looks sadly at us.

"Wait… Shere Khan… but…"

Nick then growls furiously.

"But I voted for that bastard!"

Oh…

The door then opens and a cheetah nurse stares annoyed at all of us.

"What are you doing here? Visitation time ended an hour ago!" She looks so cute in that nurse outfit!

Jack's ears drop and then he quickly tells Nick.

"Hey Nick, I will call you later to set a date for… a party… with all of us!" Please be implying what I hope he is!

Nick looks shyly at him and says.

"You know my number." YES AHAHAHA!

I lick my lips and purr.

"Better prepare yourself Captain!" This is going to be aweso…

"Get out already!" The cheetah nurse complains and we all look apologetically at her.

Sigh… cock blocker.

.

* * *

.

June 16th 2016

.

* * *

.

Bored… bored… bored… sigh.

"I'm so FUCKING BORED!"

Ruby yawns and looks lazily at me.

"Just get back to sleep." She then nuzzles my neck and closes her eyes.

I LOVE sleeping… but I've been sleeping for days… when is fucking law about chicken meat gonna be passed? I can't believe that I'm saying this but… I'm tired of lazing out on bed the entire day… I want to work.

I want to do something… anything.

Ruby then sighs and says annoyed.

"Why don't you call one of your friends and ask them if they want to do something?"

"That's a good idea!" I purr and lick her cheek.

Ruby giggles and teases.

"Yeah, yeah… just don't go fucking any strange wolf packs."

I roll my eyes and purr.

"Har, har… I only did that once." And it was hot.

I pick my phone and search for someone on my contacts. AHA! There's Leora. I bet that she will want to do something.

I hit the muzzle time app and call her. Soon an angry lioness appears on the screen.

I smile and purr cutely.

"Hi Leora!"

She glares even more angrily at me and hisses.

"Katheryn… I think that you have some explaining to do!" Oh shit.

My ears lean back and I wiggle my whiskers purring softly.

"What is wrong?"

Suddenly a big black rat appears on her shoulder. Wait… Mike! He looks at Leora and then to me and smiles.

"Well pussycat, we heard some very unsettling rumors about you."

"They watch tv Kat!" Ruby teases and giggles.

I roll my eyes and shush the smartass vixen and then Leora's ears lean back.

"Kat… is that Ruby?!" She asks confused.

I nod and purr.

"Yeah she is being a lazy fox." I put Ruby on the screen and the vixen giggles.

She puts her paws on the phone, shoving it away, and pouts.

"Leave me alooooone… I want to sleep!" Hehe… so cute!

"Why are you two NAKED?!" Leora asks shocked and then gulps.

"Kat… are you two on the bed?" I am!

Mike grins and slowly nods.

"They are!"

Leora bares her fangs at him and growls loudly.

"STOP STARING AT THEM!"

"I'm not!" Mike covers his eyes and laughs.

"See? I'm not doing anything!" He then peeks from the middle of his fingers and winks… hah!

Leora pouts cutely and then glares at me. I roll my eyes at her cute kitty face and giggle.

"We were fucking but Ruby got tired and I didn't have anything to do so I called you guys! That's why we are on the bed!"

"Fucking!" Leora's jaw hangs a little.

I nod and purr.

"Like this!"

I cares Ruby belly, my paws ruffling her soft fur as they approach her vixen parts. She giggles and spreads her legs, presenting her delicious juicy pussy to me… it looks like a fortune cookie but it's A LOT more delicious than a fortune cookie!

I lick my lips and dig in!

I slowly lick her pussy, feeling her musk over power me. The salty taste only makes me drool even more. Her entrance twitches a little and then it opens, her juices inviting me to ravage her!

Ruby bites the nearest pillow and muffles a moan.

"Aaawwww!"

My mouth presses against her pussy, my lips pressed against hers as we kiss. My tongue then slowly probes it, playfully curling itself on her entrance before it penetrates her.

"AAAWWWW!" Ruby moans and shivers as my tongue fills her up. He warm insides lock my rough tongue with a vice like grip.

"AAAAW! Kat!" My tongue paints her insides with my drool, it's tip lashing against her pleasure spot as I mark this vixen as mi...

"STOP!" Leora hisses and then roars.

" **STOP!** " Oh… okay!

"AWWW!" Ruby moans as I slowly take my tongue out of her pussy. I lick my lips and look at my vixen. She grins and pants heavily, giggling cutely with her legs spread and her tail wagging… so hot… and cute!

I lie beside her and pull her closer to me. Ruby nuzzles my chest and sighs contently as she nods off.

I put on my earplugs so that Leora's random roars don't annoy her and then look at the phone screen.

Leora is covering her muzzle with a shocked look on her face while Mike is grinning like an idiot.

"That… was… awesome!" He says excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Leora roars and Mike nearly falls from her shoulder.

Haha!

He slowly climbs back up there and looks apologetically at her.

"Babe, I wasn't looking… I swear!"

She pouts cutely and then glares at me again. Mike just grins and gives me the thumbs up… heh… pervert!

Leora then growls.

"Explain!"

Explain?

I wiggle my whiskers confused and purr.

"Explain what?"

"Everything that happened since the day that you and Jack told me you were together!" She hisses.

Oh… that's easy!

.

* * *

.

"… and then Bro said that he didn't want to have sex with me anymore and…"

"Wait, wait!" Mike raises his paws and asks.

"You brother knocked you up?"

I nod and purr.

"Yeah." It's almost as if I didn't just say this!

Leora stares at me with a hollow look on her face. The fur around her mouth dirty with both dry and wet vomit. She then asks low.

"You're going to have Jacob's cubs?"

I nod again.

I JUST explained this but okay, I get it… the cell connection must be shit where they are.

"Oh." She says dumbly and then blinks.

"I need another pause to throw up." Eeeeew! It's the twelfth time already! What the fuck did she eat?!

.

* * *

.

"… and then I called you two and here we are." I purr, finally finishing my tale.

Mike nods and then rests his chin on his tiny paws.

"Okay… that would be a cool porn movie… with a flashy name like… One tigress, nine knots or… Little tigress and the big bad wolf pack." He says pensively.

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"You really liked that part didn't you?" He asked me to repeat it at least three times.

He chuckles and smirks cutely.

"I'm a guy… what can I say?" He shrugs and then looks at his girlfriend.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

"Leora… are you okay?"

She is staring at me without blinking since… well… I dunno when but… it has been a LONG time.

Mike looks at her and then says low.

"I think that my Purrpurr needs to sleep a little… call you another day Pussycat."

"Bye Mike… bye Leora."

He chuckles and ends the call… they are so cute together!

Speaking of cute!

I look at my sweet vixen by my side and yawn.

.

* * *

.

The doorbell rings and I wake up yawing. Ruby stirs by my side and opens her eyes. She smiles cutely and yawns.

As I stand up and walk to the front door, the doorbell rings again…. sigh.

My tail sways annoyed and I hiss.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I open it and…

"SKYE!"

Skye is there, standing cutely with a chicken… a cock on her paws. She giggles and wags her tail.

"Hi Kat!"

She comes in and I close the door.

"I'm so glad that you're visiting, I was bored!" I purr.

Ruby then enters the living room, scratches her back and says lazily.

"Hi Skye."

"Hi guys!" Skye says happily and then starts sniffing. She yips and looks embarrassedly at Ruby and then to me. With a sly grin she teases.

"Well, I guess that you weren't so bored with Ruby to keep you company."

We giggle and I purr.

"Jack's not here yet…. but we can wait if you want!"

She shakes her head and says.

"Actually Kat… I wanted to eat a chicken sandwich."

She offers me the cock and smiles.

Sigh… my ears lean back and I purr.

"But Skye… I can't make more sandwiches until…"

Her ears lean back and she whines cutely.

"Please Kat" Skye gives me the cutest puppy face ever and pleads.

"I can't stop thinking about those sandwiches… I'm eating like a pig lately but I still keep dreaming about their taste." She almost drools and then sniffs.

"I just need to eat some of them… please!"

Aww… she's so cute!

I smile and purr.

"Okay… but don't tell anyone okay!"

Skye yips and wags her tail cutely.

"Thanks Kat!"

"Anything for my sister in law!" I purr.

She gives me the cock and then I…

"Ahahaha…" I laugh and purr.

"This is going to be a… cock sandwich."

The two vixens rolls their eyes and Ruby teases.

"Grow up!" Hehe!

My phone rings and Ruby picks it up. She reads the message and says.

"It's someone called Victoria… she asked if you're okay… and if you could help call her to help with her with Sif."

Victoria? Do I know a Victoria? Who…? AAAAAAH!

I giggle and purr.

"Precious, change the contact name to Fangsaber and tell her that I will call her tonight!"

Ruby nods and I turn to the chicken.

First I will get a cock sandwich inside Skye… and then I will get Sif's cock inside Fangsaber's beef sandwich!

.

* * *

.

June 18th 2016

.

* * *

.

Jack, Ruby, Carmine and I are silently eating breakfast when the door suddenly bursts open and Daddy enters with an excited look on his face.

"GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!" He looks at us and grins.

"I already got our supply of chickens covered!" He says proudly and then puts his paws on his hips, with the smuggest face ever.

Oh… okay. I turn back to my breakfast and drink some strawberry juice.

"Are you… not going to say anything?!" Daddy asks and then stares expectantly at us.

Sigh… I'm still sleepy… but okay.

"Thanks Daddy!" I purr wiggling my whiskers and he chuckles a little.

Daddy keeps staring at us as if he was expecting for something.

Jack's nose twitches and he says respectfully.

"Good to see you again Reynard… Sir… how was the trip?" AAaah! Right…

The old silver fox laughs aloud and then says happily.

"Well, I'm glad that SOMEONE noticed my absence." Drama queen!

He stares disapprovingly at me and then continues.

"The trip was great Jack my boy… and Terra is a LOT different than it was a few daces ago… they banned their ban on technology and they actually have tvs there now."

Heh… wow… so advanced.

"But the best thing is that I got the kids of a friend of mine to work for us in my new farm!"

"How the fuck did you manage to get a farm?!"

He takes out a weed cigarette and chuckles.

"I tricked some suckers into selling their land cheap to pay their debts!" Ah… cool!

"Now you kids can go back to selling sandwiches at my new fast food business." Wait a second there!

I look questioningly at him and purr.

"We can't sell chickens yet! And since when KFC is yours?"

He glares teasingly at me and chuckles.

"Well… you sold it to me when you still were on morphine and from what I heard the city council already approved the chicken law yesterday." But my name is on the brand… wait?!

"They did?" But no one told me anything.

Everyone stares at me and Ruby then says.

"You slept for a whole day." Hahaha… ha… oh shit.

No wonder I was starving… fuck!

"So… what does the law says?" I'm going to tell those hippies to fuck off if they try to protest again!

Carmine smiles as he answers.

"They made it illegal to eat any chicken that are pets or were raised to be pets…"

"But as long as we raise our own then it's fine and that's why I bought a farm… we're going to raise our nuggets!" Daddy says, wagging his tail. He the chuckles and adds.

"Well… not we… but my workers will!" Phew… the only things I like to do at a farm is rolling on hay and riding horses… heh… now both of those things sound dirty!

"So we can go back to work in our trailer?" Ruby asks excitedly.

My phone rings and I pick it up… Nick!

I stand up and purr.

"I will be right back! I gotta take this one!"

I leave them talking about market values and other stuff that I don't understand and I accept Nick's call.

"Hey Captain!"

Nick chuckles and says.

"Hey Kitten… so… I kind of did that thing you said that I should do… so… I'm going out on a trip tomorrow… I don't know when I will be back and… I kind of asked you a few tips."

NO! He can't go… I need him here… damn it!

Fuck… I needed him for Fangsaber's… shit… Carmine won't cut for it. And Nick is going on a trip… sigh… we need to do something special before he goes… maybe… maybe if I combine the two things… yeah… that would be awesome!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Hey Nick… how do you feel about having a little party before you go?"

.

* * *

.

After knocking for the hundredth time Fangsaber finally answers the door.

"CALM DOWN DAMN IT!" She roars with an angry face.

My ears lean back and I wiggle my whiskers. Geez… she so mean… no wonder she needs help to get Sif to like her… well… anyway!

I smile and purr.

"Hi Fangsaber! Ready to learn?" I'm practically a certified dog tamer here!

She closes her eyes for a second and sighs.

"It's Fangmeyer." Oh sure!

The angry tigress looks down at us and then asks confused.

"Why did you bring Savage and Wilde? And who are these two?" Already asking question? Such a diligent student!

I giggle and purr.

"Nick is going on a trip so we are having his party and helping you at the same time! And these cuties are Ruby and Carmine!"

"Hi!" The twins say cutely at the same time… nice! Just as practiced!

She stares at us and hen closes her eyes, sighing annoyed.

"Come before I change my mind." YAY!

"Where's your room?" I purr and look around as I enter her house.

She looks suspiciously at me and then answers.

"End of the hallway."

We leave her behind closing the door and make our way to her room where we start taking our clothes off.

Nice… she has a big bed… I could probably fit two Khans here… and he is a big boy!

"So Nick, where are you going to?" Jack asks curiously.

Nick looks embarrassedly at him and chuckles low.

"It's a secret!" Awwww!

I throw my clothes away and drop on all fours, rubbing myself all over him as I purr.

"Being mysterious now?"

Nick chuckles a little and then he freezes as he stares at… ah… hehe!

He stares at the naked twins and gulps. Carmine giggles cutely and Ruby rolls her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Fangsaber screams in shock.

She covers her eyes and we stare at her.

Jack then says.

"We're getting naked."

She groans and hisses angrily.

"I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT!" Her tail sways and she growls.

"But… WHY?!"

"Because we're going to teach you all you need to know about canines!" I purr and hug Nick.

"And Nick is here to help… right Nick?" I lick his cheek and he grins nodding.

I sit him on her bed while Jack and the twins pull the scared cat near us. Fangsaber reluctantly sits on the bed and near us and I purr.

"The first thing that you need to know is that Sif's dick will be different than a tiger's!"

I gently grab her paws and force her to look at Nick's sexy naked body. Ruby and Carmine each grab one of Nick's thighs, and slowly open his legs.

The twins' tongues lash out on Nick's crotch, each lick wetter than the one before it as his dick slowly comes out of its sheath.

"Awww!" Nick moans cutely and Jack grins like a pervert as he kneels behind the twins.

Jack starts slowly groping their asses as they continue their job. I giggle and hold Fangsaber's face so that she can't look away and learns everything.

Nick's dick then finally stands there… rock hard in all it's glory.

Fangsaber's jaw drops and she meows.

"Mew!" So cute!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"So… the thing about males canines…"

.

* * *

.

"… so, now that you know what a knot is and how to treat it it's time for the practical lesson!" I purr.

"Pra-pra-practical lesson?!" Fangsaber stands up looking shocked.

I nod and purr.

"Don't worry! Your paws on lesson will be next!" Eager kitty!

I look at Nick and lay down on bed near him, opening my legs as I invite him over. The twins stop working on his red rocket and Nick happily stands in front of my unprotected pussy.

He puts his paws on my hips and caresses my fur and I purr. Nick smiles and slowly pushes his dick inside my pussy.

"AAAAAW!" God… we haven't done it for so long!

His huge foxy dick slowly tears my pussy walls open, using the twins drool as a lubricant. His knot then touches my pussy's entrance and I we moan together.

"AAAAW!" He fills me up so good!

Nick pants a little and then grins, staring at me with emerald green eyes. He rubs my belly and says softly.

"I still YIP!" Heh… cute!

He looks back confused and I sees Carmine standing behind him, with a big grin on his face. Nick gulps and says low.

"Hey… so… your dick is poking my YYIIP!"

Carmine giggles and wraps his arms around Nick's belly. Carmine giggles and nuzzles Nick's ear, whispering sexily.

"Jack and I already discussed how this will go… so just relax Sugar!" Carmine playfully nibbles his ear and starts pushing his hips forward.

Nick yips again and grabs my hips as he trembles a little. That so…

"AAAAW!" His dick starts throbbing violently and he shoots his warm load inside me, trying to impregnate my already defiled uterus.

Nick drools a little on my belly as Carmine's hips stop with a slapping sound as his knot hits Nick's butt cheeks.

"Aaaaaw yip!" Nick moans cutely and pushes his hips forward, trying to shove his huge throbbing knot inside my pussy.

Carmine then slowly starts moving his hips, slamming his knot against Nick butt as his foxy dick hits Nick's prostate again and again.

"AAAAAAW!" Nick starts slowly moving his body along with Carmine's, his huge veiny penis drilling into my pussy as his semen overflows and paints his knot white.

"Aww fuck!" He is pressing all the right spots.

Nick starts speeding up, his throbbing cock pulsating more and more as Carmine continuously slams his hips against his rear, pushing his butt cheeks open as his knot gets closer and closer to Nick's asshole.

YIIPAAAAAWW!" He's so fucking hot!

Jack then sits on my belly in front of Nick, his fluffy cottontail wiggling cutely. I purr and run my paws on his back until I reach his sexy striped butt cheeks. Jack shivers a little and then says seductively.

"Hey Nick, I got something to keep your busy."

Jack presents his erect penis and Carmine giggles as he pushes Nick forward. Nick falls over my belly, with his face on Jack's crotch. He then scoffs and complains.

"What's the big ideaaaAAAAW!" He moans cutely as Carmine grabs him by the tail and starts humping him as if he was some cheap slut.

"AAAAAW!" Oh fuck!

Each time that Carmine smashes Nick's ass, Nick's knot is shoved even further inside my pussy.

"AAAW!" Fuck… this is so hot!

Nick yips cutely and pants hard when suddenly Jack caresses his cheek and shoves his dick inside the fox's mouth.

"Aaaww Nick!" Jack moans as Nick starts licking his dick as if it is a popsicle.

Suddenly something obstructs my view… something beautiful and tasty!

Ruby giggles and rubs her pussy all over my muzzle. Her violent scent makes me drool and my tongue lashes out, giving her pussy the wettest of licks.

"Aaaaw!" She moans and I grab her hips, holding her tightly as she rides my muzzle, pressing her thighs against my cheeks as my tongue rolls inside her pussy.

"Kat I AAAAAH-yip!" Nick suddenly moans as his knot enters my pussy.

He trembles as his fox milk fills me up.

Ruby then presses her hips even closer to my mouth. Her wet delicious pussy fills my mouth with juices as she trembles cutely.

"Awww yip!" She shivers as I stroke her tail, my nose buried between her soft butt cheeks.

"AAAAW!" Carmine moans and suddenly Nick yips loudly.

"YIIIIPAAAW!" Heh… I guess that I'm not the only one being creampied today!

.

* * *

.

I take a deep breath and finally ask.

"Is everyone okay?" After a three hours orgy that first thing that you have to make sure of is that EVERYONE involved is still alive.

After some time, everyone mumbles a tired 'yes' and I sigh relieved.

Nick nuzzles my chest and says happily.

"Do you guys want to take a shower? I need to see my Mom in a few hours." Nick's mother?! I bet that she is so cute!

Everyone, me included, says 'yes' again and then we stand up.

Jack's nose twitches and he asks.

"Where's the bathroom?" Dunno!

Ruby looks around and scratches her chin, asking curiously.

"Where's the tigress?" Dunno… but I hope that she learned well.

We start walking down the hallway, doing our best not to leak any body fluids on the floor… and failing miserably since we don't have any corks.

Suddenly Carmine opens a door and wags his tail happily.

"Found it!" He exclaims walking inside.

Thank fucking God! I really need a warm bath right now! I hug Nick, Jack and Ruby and purr.

"No one getting naughty in the bath okay?" Please get naughty!

.

* * *

.

After taking a delicious bath, getting dry and dressed, we start looking for Fangsaber by following Nick's trained nose.

Buuuuut he ends up leading us to the kitchen… so… after eating a glorious afternoon post orgy snack we follow Carmine's nose and walk out of the house.

I wiggle my whiskers and exclaim.

"Fangsaber! What are you doing out here?"

She is sitting at the sidewalk with her ears leaning back. She then looks at us with a sad expression and stands up.

She walks in my direction and stops in front of me. As she puts her paws on my shoulders she then asks.

"Why?"

What the…?

"Why what?" I look confused at her and she groans.

"Why did you all just **FUCK ON MY FUCKING BED**?!"

Ah!

I smile and purr.

"To teach you how to please Sif!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I…" She roars and then sniffs sadly as she starts crying.

Humn…

I look at the others and they all shrug.

Okay… what the fuck is wrong with… AH!

I hug her and then purr.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that Nick can smash you a little."

She stares at me with a kitty face and I look at Nick.

"You can get up for another round can't you Captain?"

Nick grins excitedly and nods.

"Don't worry Fangs, we didn't forget about your practical lesson!" He finishes winking at Fangsaber.

We technically forgot about it but… fuck it! She doesn't need to know.

"I DON'T WANT THAT, WILDE! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" She roars drooling like crazy.

Nick's ears lean back and he laughs awkwardly as he says.

"Chill down Fangs… it's just casual sex… we don't need feelings to do it… right guys?" Awwww, he learned!

We nod and Fangsaber then explodes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! I JUST ASKED HELP WITH SIF… NOT… NOT… NOT HELP TO BECOME A WHORE!" She roars with a crazed expression.

No wonder that she needs help to get together with Sif... she is crazy!

Some mammals passing by glance at her and start whispering things.

We take a few steps back from her. Then she glares at us, roaring furiously.

"YOU SICK IDIOT! I… I…" She sniffs and sobs.

"I just wanted to know what you did to get him to really like you." She sniffs cutely and breaks my heart… so cute.

I wiggle my whiskers and my ears lean back as I purr softly.

"All you need to do to is to ask him out on a nice date and tell him your feelings." Most men love when a girl is direct!

Fangsaber stops growling and stares shocked at us.

"What?"

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"We were just teaching you how to make sure that he would be hooked up on you when you get together." A healthy relationship needs a good sex life.

She looks at me with the same expression that a retarded brain dead kitten would have… sigh.

I then ask concerned.

"Did you at least learn something?" I'm tired today… I can't give any more demonstrations.

Fangsaber's breath finally slows down and she starts looking like a sane kitty again.

She puts her paws on my shoulders and smiles.

"You're sick." She purrs looking into my eyes.

Awwww, I'm… wait…

My ears lean back and I look mad at her.

I'm healthy as fuck… the doctor said so.

She then walks past us and purrs.

"You're all sick." She points at each one of us and enters her house.

Rude!

"Well…" Ruby says as she crosses her arms.

"… this just proves my assumption… most cops are bastards."

I can't really agree with that but… that tigress did make a point about being a jerk.

Well… but anyway.

I pick up Nick and give him a big hug.

"Bye Nick! Take care on your trip okay!" So soft!

I put him on the ground again and Carmine hugs him.

"Bye Nick!" He says happily and then breaks the hug.

Nick smiles and then he and Jack look at each other. Nick goes for a hug but Jack grabs him by his tie and as Nick yips surprised, Jack pulls him into a kiss.

So hot!

After a few seconds, just a line of saliva connects their mouths as they break the kiss. Jack smirks and teases.

"Just a goodbye gift for you to remember me." He winks and I roll my eyes… he is so cheesy sometimes… but that's still hot.

Nick smiles embarrassedly and rubs his arm, nodding as his tail wags rapidly. Rby then approaches him and slaps his rear.

"YIP!" Nick jumps away and looks at her.

My cute vixen grins and teases.

"Bye Sugar! Good luck on your trip!"

Nick smiles and…

A loud roar comes from inside Fangsaber's house and suddenly a flaming mattress crashes out of the window, falling on the street near us.

We all look horrified at it and then we hear the roar.

' **ROOOOOAAAR**!'

Oh fuck… I knew that we should have cleaned the puddles of… fuck!

I look at Nick and purr.

"Good luck on your trip Captain! See you later!"

"Thanks Kitten!" He says and suddenly we hear.

" **KATHERYN**!" SHIT! Fangsaber sounds pissed as hell.

Without even needing any signal, all of us turn tail and run.

.

* * *

.

We walk out of the mini market, each of us holding a plastic bag.

"It was cool that they cleaned a whole line just for us… I didn't know that pregnant females got so many perks here!" I purr as Jack unlocks the car's trunk.

Carmine giggles and says amusedly.

"They didn't… they were just backing away from you because you were growling at those strawberries." It's already past dinner time… and I was hungry!

"Did you guys hear that?" Jack asks as his ears perk up.

I put my grocery bags inside the trunk and ask.

"Hear wha…?"

Jack suddenly starts running… fuck!

I drop on all fours and run after him.

"KAT! JACK!" I ignore the twins' calls and keep following my bunny as he enters a dark alleyway.

Jack… if this is some kind of ploy to fuck… I'm going to fuck you so hard!

Suddenly I see him slowing down and stooping near the edge at the intersection between two alleyways.

I slow down and as Jack peeks from his hiding spot I hear someone growling low.

"…ing fucking idiot! Just give me that bag!" Ah… it's just a mugger… phew!

"No!" A very soft voice squeal nervously… wait… is that a kid?!

I bare my fangs and slowly walk until I see who is…

A manned wolf is leaning over a small cute bunny in a yellow dress and a cute little stoat, with snow white fur and a black spot at the tip of its tail, wearing a red shirt and blue shorts.

I stealthily prepare myself and then start running in their direction.

"What the AAARGH!" The manned wolf jumps away and avoids the worst of my swipe but I still claw the fuck out of his belly.

The fucker stands up nervously and starts to run as I pounce and bite him tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screams like a bitch as he runs away and… wait!

How did he run away if I… oh… I spit his tail on the ground and take some of his dirty fur from inside my mouth.

I then turn and see Jack tending to the kids.

The little stoat is crying and the little bunny is… wait… LILY!

"Mini Judy!" I purr and sit in front of them.

Mini Judy smiles and looks at me.

"Auntie Kat!"

Lily jumps on my arms and gives me a big hug... awwww… so cute!

I hug her and then I carefully pick up the little stoat, hugging him too.

Jack examines the perimeter and says.

"I think that he was the only one." He takes out his phone and says.

"I'm going to report it to the force."

I nod and glare at him.

"Next time you hear something like this… give me some warning first." I hiss and his ears drop.

He nods awkwardly and I turn back to the kids.

"We're going to help you two okay!"

They keep hugging me and I stand up as Jack and I walk back to the car.

"That was sooo cool Aunt Kat!"

I giggle and purr.

"Lily, what were you two doing there? And who is your friend?"

She smiles cutely and says.

"He is my friend Jim! He came from another world!"

Jack and I chuckle and I purr.

"Really?" Kids… always imagining things!

She nods and says.

"Yeah! He is from a planet called Earth!"

My heart skips a beat and she continues.

"He said that a bad man tried to rob his father and him but and suddenly he woke up near my school!" Oh my God.

Jack chuckles and my ears lean back… this kid.

"I was trying to help him find his Dad!" Lily says excitedly.

"He said that he was in Detroit… but the only big city near here is Zootopia." Fuck…

I look at the little crying stoat and my eyes water up a little… poor thing.

"Sweetheart?" Jack asks concerned, placing a paw on my leg.

"JACK! KAT!" The twins say relived as we get back to the car.

They stare worriedly at us and Carmine asks.

"Who are the kids?"

"Just wait a second." I place the kids on the car's back seat and purr softly.

"Just give Aunt Kat some time." Lily nods and the little stoat just hugs her… so cute.

I close the door and look back at my mates.

Jack's nose twitches and he crosses his arms.

"Sweetheart… what is wrong?"

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Jack… that little kid is from Terra… I need to get him to my Dad so that he can help."

The twins nod but Jack keeps staring at me.

"But we have to take him to the ZPD… so that they find his father."

Sigh… maybe… maybe it's time…

I look pleadingly at them and ask.

"Please… I'm going to explain everything… but just trust me okay?"

Jack's nose twitches and his ears drop slowly.

"You know that I always do Sweetheart!" Awww!

He jumps on my arms and I give him a big hug. Jack nuzzles my neck and I purr loud…

Ruby coughs annoyed and we look down.

The twins stare at us with puppy faces and I smile… cute foxes!

I pick them up and hug them.

"Thanks guys." I purr and lick each one of them.

Jack smiles and I lick his lips.

"After we deal with this, I'm going to eat your dick faster than a whore with daddy issues."

I then glance at Ruby and grin.

"And your pussy is not safe either!"

They smile and after a while we stop hugging. Jack enters the drivers seat, Carmine the passenger's and Ruby and I the back seat with the kids.

Jim… the cute stoat, glances shyly at us… so cute.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Do your parents know that you're here Lily?"

The little doe keeps giggling and says happily.

"No! I don't like them!" Heh… a lot of kids go through that phase.

"I think that Hopps is living with Nick now." Jack says as he starts driving.

I nod and then Lily complains.

"I don't want to go back! I want to help Jim!" She hugs her little stoat friend and looks at us with pleading violet eyes… so cute.

I take a deep breath and purr.

"Sweetie… I know that you don't want to go back… but Aunt needs to return you to your parents."

"BUT…!" She starts and I raise my paw.

"I promise that you can visit him anytime you want but you ARE going back. I'm not going to help you run away from home." I purr and she looks annoyed at me.

As Lily pouts and averts her gaze, Ruby giggles and says.

"So cute!"

I roll my eyes and we drive in silence for a while… until…

"Auntie Kat?" Lily calls and I look curiously at her.

Her cute bunny nose twitches and she asks.

"What does a dick taste like?"

Heh… WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" All of us ask shocked and the kids look confused at us.

She looks innocently at me and asks.

"You said that you were going to eat Uncle Jack's dick… and her poosee." She points at Ruby and the vixen hides behind me… YEAH RUBY! As if that were going to fucking help!

I can't believe that she heard me… fucking rabbit ears.

I gulp and purr.

"You don't know what a dick is right?"

Both kids shake their heads and I sigh.

If I like to them and they go around asking for dicks and pussies… fuck it. It's never too early to learn this stuff… Bro and I started when we were eight years old.

And as they say… knowledge is power!

I wiggle my whiskers and smile as I purr.

"You see, a dick is…"

.

* * *

.

"… and that's everything that you need to know!" I finish purring happily.

Jim is covering his mouth as he looks shyly at me. Lily is trembling with a happy look on her face as she smiles and says excitedly.

"That's awesome!"

I nod and say seriously.

"But remember what I said…"

"Always take care! Protection is important and to never trust strangers… specially the older ones!" Lily and I say at the same time.

Good, she paid attention.

Jack coughs and asks awkwardly.

"Now that you FINALLY finished… can I take her to Hopps so that we can get the fu… back home!" He smiles embarrassed.

I nod and sigh. We've been parked in front of Nick's building for a LONG time.

"But I want to have sex with Jim!" Lily says sadly.

Sigh.

I smile and purr.

"Remember what I said Swetie! You're too young for that."

She looks down and nods.

I hug her and purr.

"Bye Lily! Auntie Kat won't go with you because I'm mad at your sister for shooting me."

"Okay… bye Auntie Kat!" She hugs me.

She hugs Ruby and Carmine with the same love and affection that she hugged me and then she turns to her little friend.

"Bye Jim!" She then hugs him happily.

Jim looks sadly at her and then says cutely.

"Bye Lily." Awww!

Jack then takes her paw and says.

"C'mon little one… let's go."

The two bunnies walk inside the building and Jim stares at them with a sad face… so cute.

I pick him up and purr.

"Don't worry Sweetie… everything is going to be fine!"

He looks sadly at me and nods slowly. He then nuzzles the fur on my arm and stays quiet.

Sigh… I heat lying to a kid like this… but how am I going to tell him that… that he is probably not going to see his father again.

After a while Jack comes back and starts the car.

I take a deep breath and purr as I hold the little kid.

Daddy is going to know what to do.


	43. Crazy Trainway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ! READ!READ! READ!READ! READ!READ! READ!READ! READ!READ! READ!READ! READ!READ! READ!
> 
> A very good friend of mine, my proofreader/editor, convinced me to change part of the story to make it better.
> 
> After writing a little bit, I noticed I regretted the decision, but I was never a fan of rewrites, so I sucked it up and kept giving it my all despite me disliking the outcome. I got to a point where I decided that I had to do a rewrite and write the original plot, undoing the changes. 
> 
> However after careful consideration for the last few weeks I decided that also is not the way.
> 
> After reading and rereading both scripts I've decided to keep the two, by combining both, managing to keep the juiciest parts of both scripts and satisfying my inner critic.
> 
> Now, not only the story will be better. A lot of stuff that didn't make sense to some people will be explained with the addition of the previously removed parts.
> 
> NOW! If you already read the chapters. From which point do you have to read again you ask?
> 
> The changes start in chapter 43, with chapters 43 and 44 getting some new scenes.
> 
> After that, the new scenes and biggest changes will only happen in chapter 52, 53 and 54. Chapter's 54 and 55 will probably become one.
> 
> The changes in the other chapters won't be massive so old readers would probably miss them.
> 
> Chapter 48 and 49 won't be changed, seeing they are Kat chapters that wouldn't be affected by the changes. The rest of the Kat chapters is being massively influenced by the changes though.
> 
> I'm very sorry for all the trouble! But I wanted to make sure this story was as good as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading it, see yah later!

.

* * *

.

June 8th 2016

.

* * *

.

Sigh… I turn off the tv and look down at my feet.

I can't believe that all that happened. It was supposed to be a peaceful protest.

Now everyone is saying we should have handled things better and that Gazelle shouldn't have gotten involved. Even though, she was the one that managed to stop the fight with her dancers' help.

Boi cha, that fucking piece of shit jaguar, he made a whole conspiracy theory out of that… retarded idiot.

And… and I had to shoot Kat. She said she was pregnant and I shot her… fuck. If only she had listened to me and gotten out of there. I had to shoot her. She would kill someone if I left her rampage.

I sigh and lie down on the couch. There's nothing more that I can do. Chief said that… oh damn! I forgot to give him his autograph.

I hear Nick's happy humming in the hallway and my heart skips a beat.

The door opens and soon Nick enters with a big grin on his face as he wags his tail to and fro.

He would only be happy like that if Kat and her cub were fine, right? Oh sweet carrot! The cub's father! It can't be Jacob… it can't be him.

My nose twitches as I look concerned at him. Nick glances teasingly at me and chuckles as he says.

"Kitten is fine and her cubs too!" Oh thank the heavens.

I let out a relieved breath and smile. I relax a little and feel the pit on my stomach dissipating. If I had been responsible for her having a miscarriage… no! I don't want to think about that.

Nick rolls his eyes and sits by my side.

"Don't worry Carrots… no one blames you." He says reassuringly but then adds.

"Well… Kitten does, but give her a few days and she will have forgotten about it, you know how she is." He chuckles and ruffles the fur on my head.

I… I nod and my nose twitches concerned as I ask fearfully.

"Nick, who… who gotten Kat pregnant?" Please, please don't let it be Jacob! Better yet… make it so that she was just joking! I don't want to see Kat near any kids… ever.

Nick's grin turns into a snarl.

"Khan." Wait…

"The mayor?" I ask shocked and he nods.

Nick crosses his arms and grumbles annoyed.

"I voted for that bastard."

Khan and Kat… that's a scandal! I can already see the newspapers going like 'The mayor and the whore'.

Nick then cheers up a little and says.

"Speaking of Kitten… she gave me an idea for a gift for you, Carrots."

Nick starts rummaging through his pockets and my ears drop.

Whatever it is that he got me as long as it was Kat's idea I'm sure that I'm not going to like it.

His ears then perk up and he smirks smugly.

"Eyes closed Carrots."

I roll my eyes and close them as the fox chuckles. What is he…? Nick passes something around my neck. A small chain?

"There! You can open it now Carrots."

What did he give me? Ah…

I notice a silver colored chain with a gold colored ring in it around my neck. My paw reaches for the ring and I squeeze it a little, feeling my ears heat up. The ring and the chain aren't fussy or girly. They are simple and pretty, just how I like it.

"Did you like it?" Nick asks as his tail is already starting to wag.

I look at his smug face and smile.

"Thanks, Nick, it's cute." I nod and inspect the ring closer.

Nick smiles widely and starts caressing my cheek with his paw as he looks at me with his deep emerald green eyes.

I smile and touch the back of Nick's paw, caressing his soft fur as e presses his soft pawpads against my cheek.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's the occasion?" I ask softly.

Nick chuckles and shrugs amused.

"It was a charm Kitten said it was supposed to make sure you would never leave me." His ears lay back as he says embarrassed.

My heart beats faster and my nose twitches. Kat you magnificent striped bastard! I smile and giggle.

"Nick, you know you don't need to give me gifts for that." I kneel on the couch and lean closer to him.

"I already told you I'm never going to leave you." I softly squeeze his paw and my tail twitches.

Nick smiles, slowly leaning closer to me with a loving look on his face. His nose nearly touches mine and I move my head forward to kiss him.

"YIP!" Suddenly Nick yips loudly and recoils, backing away from me as if he had been burned by a flame.

His foxy ears lay flat on his head and he stares nervously at me, his eyes darting all around the room. I look confused at him and ask.

"What's wrong?"

Nick's eyes widen and he then grabs my hips with both paws. His claws lightly scratch my belly and my back and he starts panting nervously, his sharp fox teeth shining as his big foxy chest heaves up and down.

My tail wiggles a little and I ask playfully.

"What's on your mind, Slick?" I bite my lips and caress his strong manly arms. Nick gulps as if he is afraid and then he narrows his eyes. What is he… AHAHAHAH…

"STOP! AHAHAHAH NICK STOP!" I try to bat his paws away from my belly but he ignores me keeps tickling me.

After the fox is finally satisfied and stops I push him away and my nose twitches in annoyance.

"Why did you do that?"

He chuckles and as I clear some tears of laughter he teases.

"It's your fault for having such a soft and tickly belly, Carrots." Dumb fox!

I sit, pouting. He completely ruined the mood. Everything was so nice up until that point. Nick lays back on the couch and I take another look at the ring he gave me. Only pigs and other mammals with little to no fur wear rings. I don't know why he or Kat thought about it as a gift but… I clutch the ring in my paw and smile.

"Thanks, Nick." He said he wants me to never leave!

"I'm glad you liked it, Carrots." Nick smiles and then turns on the tv.

"That means I'll pick what the TV channels tonight!"

I roll my eyes at him and sit by his side. Nick passes an arm around me and scratches my arm as he types on his phone with his other paw. Typical! He's not even paying attention to the TV screen.

I giggle and lean my head on the side of his big torso. After a while, Nick suddenly takes a selfie and stares at his phone screen before smiling and going back to typing… okay?

"What are you doing Nick?" He isn't updating his Muzzlebook profile is he? AGAIN!

Nick doesn't stop typing as he says.

"Just trying to make a few friends." Furrbook!

I go back to watching the movie and suddenly Nick tenses up. He looks suspiciously at me and then stands up, turning his back to me. He then… puts his phone in his pants? And takes a picture? What the fuck?

"Nick… the fuck are you doing?"

He turns back to me and puts a finger up as he stares intently at his phone screen and grinning excitedly.

"YES!" He fist pumps victoriously and looks happily at me.

"I have somewhere to go" He turns to leave and my nose twitches.

My ears drop and I ask.

"Where are you going?" It's late.

"I thought we could spend the night together." I say hopefully.

He stops at the door and looks back at me with a troubled look on his face. I wait expectantly but then he gulps and chuckles awkwardly.

"I'm going to do something that I should be doing my entire life!" He answers with a grin.

"Abiding the law?" I ask and he shakes his head chuckling.

Nick shakes his head.

"Don't wait up Carrots!" He then leaves closing the door behind him.

The fuck is this fox talking about!

.

* * *

.

June 17th 2016

.

* * *

.

I turn off the tv and feel my heart beating faster with anger. That… fucking piece of shit… Khan can't approve the killing of chickens… that's evil.

And what was that speech about Terra doing it and being fine?! Terra SUCKS! Everyone I know from Terra is either a crazy psychopath or a perverted monster.

And why did Gazelle said that she was okay with it?

Even if the chickens being killed are specifically raised to be food it is still wrong.

"I need to do something about this…"

But what?

Everyone bought this… shit.

No one wants any more fights because of the chickens and Bogo told me to stay away from the controversy and keep a neutral standing. I shake my head and sigh. I know that eating chicken doesn't make one more or less savage than anyone else, but anyone that meets a Terran is able to see that they are DEVIANTS!

My ears perk up as the solution to this problem starts forming inside my mind.

The only reason that Khan and the council managed to trick everyone into accepting the new law because they made everyone believe that they do it at Terra and everything is fine!

But what if… what if I collected evidence that proved them wrong! What if I went to that fucking place for once and for all and finally got the fucking evidence that they are all a bunch of degenerates. I still have a lot of vacation time, as long as I get prepared, I can do it! Nick already went there one time, he can guide me!

First I need to know how to get there. Does that Terra website have anything regarding tourism?

.

* * *

.

I grin and turn off my laptop. This was much easier than I thought it was going to be.

Already got the train tickets for Nick and me, so now all I need to do is to shop for some supplies, convince the fox and everything will be set.

I hear keys rattling and Nick humming a bad song at the hallway. FINALLY!

He has been going out a lot lately, always coming back home smelling strange and acting weird.

Nick then enters with a big grin plastered on his muzzle. He spins his keys on his finger and says happily.

"Hey Carrots!"

"Hey Nick… what did you do today?" I ask, buttering him up.

He wags his tail cutely and sits by my side at the couch.

"I meet with some old schoolmates, nothing much." He says and yawns.

Weird… he smells like cheap cologne, alcohol… and… something else. What is he… no… I can deal with this later.

I lean closer to Nick and let my ears drop as I call him softly.

"Nick… can I ask you something?"

He looks at me and nods. I smile and my ears perk up as I ask.

"I'm going on a trip… and I wanted you to come with me!"

"Sure Carrots! Where are we going?" Nick smiles.

I grin and say excitedly.

"Terra!"

Nick jaw drops and he stares dumbly at me for a while before shaking his head and chuckling.

"Good one Carrots." He says and then asks amusedly.

"But seriously now… where are we going to?" Okay Judy, time to shine!

I hold my paws together and say softly.

"Terra!"

This time his eyes widen and he jumps in fright, his jaw dropping. His mouth trembles a little and he then says weakly.

"Carrots… why would you want to go there?"

My ears drop and I answer.

"You know that the new law approving chicken slaughter…"

"Cooking chickens!" Nick interrupts and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever! It was approved today and they basically managed to get it past the city council because they said that at Terra they do it and everything is fine." I grip my paws into fists and my nose twitches angrily.

"It's not fine… and I'm going to prove it." I look fiercely into his emerald green eyes and say.

"And I'm going there Nick… even if I have to go alone." We stare at each other for some time and then I avert my gaze a little.

"Also, I'm a little curious about how the place where Kat was raised is." I say embarrassed.

Alright! So maybe not all of my intentions are noble, but I really want to go there and see for myself if that place really is a shit show or if they just send their lunatics into our country.

His ears lean back and he gives me a hurt look as his shoulders fall down.

"Carrots, you know that I love you… and that I would never leave you alone, never!" Aww!

"I love you too Nick."

He smiles and then says.

"And that's why I'm not going to let you go." Aww… wait!

I cross my arms.

"I'm going." I say.

Nick sits by my side and crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes.

We glare at each other for a while but he doesn't give up… sigh. If only he listened to me. What did Kat say at that time? Only the balls give orders or something. How is that going to help me deal with this stubborn fox?

Suddenly my ears perk up and I smile mischievously as I realize it. Kat you sick bastard, I think that I got what you were trying to tell me!

I lean closer to him and gently put my paw on his hard thigh. Nick raises an eyebrow and asks confused.

"Carrots?"

My paw starts going up and up on his thigh until I reach the middle of his legs and grope his fox's parts.

Nick's jaw hangs and his ears lean back even more.

"Yip?!" So cute!

I look pleadingly at him and ask softly.

"Please Nick… we need to go!" I fondle what I think that are his balls a little and give it a soft squeeze.

Nick throws his head back and gasps for air as he starts panting.

He puts a paw of top of my head and starts carressing me. My ears heat up and my nose twitches as I feel the warm fox parts inside his pants. His deep violet musk makes me salivate and I gulp, leaning closer to him.

Nick then squirms away from me and stands up a few meters away from the couch. He pants heavily, staring at me while keeping a paw close to his heart. I sniff my paw and look at his foxy body.

He coughs awkwardly and then says low.

"O-okay Carrots, we can go… but if I see anything that I don't like then we are going to come back!" Kat… you're a genius! It works!

My ears perk up and I nod as I giggle excitedly.

"Of course!" I wonder if that's how Kat manipulates Jack too!

I look happily at him and say.

"We leave after tomorrow!"

Nick looks surprised for a second and then nods as he says seriously.

"Then we are going to visit my Mom tomorrow."

Oh fuck. My ears drop as my excitement dies and I ask horrified.

"WHY?" It was all going so good!

He crosses his arms and says.

"I'm not going to that place without saying goodbye to my mother first."

I roll my eyes and sigh. He is such a drama queen.

"Anything else, Nick?"

He stops to think for a while and then nods.

"We are going to get information before we go." He points at me and says.

"You can go ask Mr. Big… I will ask Kitten." He grins and licks his lips with a creepy expression on his face.

Weird!

He then coughs and explains.

"Kitten was born there. She will know everything that we need to know!" That does make sense.

"I agree." Knowing her she will blab even more than we need.

Nick and I stare at each other for a while and then his phone buzzes. He looks at it and his ears perk up as his tail wags excitedly. His jaw drops and then he chuckles happily.

"Something just came up Carrots… meet you tomorrow." He runs out of our apartment and leaves me behind.

That again… he is doing that a lot lately… well… at least he's spending more time with me then when he was with that bitch but… it's still weird.

"I'm going to have to question him later." Thoroughly!

But for now… I need to make my shopping list!

.

* * *

.

June 18th 2016

.

* * *

.

Okay… backpack? Check!

Small and concealable camera? Check!

Clothes for every type of weather? Check!

I already got everything that I needed… now… I just need to gather the information that Nick wanted and then we will be fine.

I put my phone back in my pocket as I enter the precinct one building.

Bogo might know something about Terra… aaaaand I kind of need to give him his autograph.

"Hi girls!" I wave cheerfully to the triplets as I pass by the reception desk.

They stare at me and wave back weakly, their ears leaning back as they whisper concerned amongst themselves. My ears drop a little and I sigh. The scars. My nose twitches but then I smile. Nick said that I'm pretty… and Kat said that I'm cuter than ever. I don't have any reason to be sad.

My ears perk up again and I knock on Bogo's door.

"Come in." He sounds as grumpy as always… but not for long.

I enter, closing the door behind me, and he stares at me.

"What happened with your face Hopps?" He asks seriously.

Oh shit.

My ears drop and I grin awkwardly.

"I fell on a doorknob!" My nose twitches and we stare at each other.

Bogo looks incredulously at me for a while but then facehooves.

"What do you want Hopps? You're still on vacation!" He says annoyed and glares at me.

I giggle and hop happily on the chair in front of his table.

"I know Chief, but I had something that I needed to show you." I tease and he groans.

Bogo rubs his forehead and snorts.

"What?"

I grin widely and show him a picture of Gazelle, signed by herself, to her biggest fan... him!

It's the ultimate bribe against him! If I asked to become chief of police right now I think I would have a fair chance!

Bogo stares at it for a while and then his eyes widen.

His jaw drops as he starts hyperventilating. Bogo stands up and shakes his hooves in front of him, giggling excitedly.

"AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA…" He smiles dumbly as if he is in pure bliss and then reaches to touch it but soon stops as if fearing that his hooves would taint the autograph.

Fuck… I should be recording this! Then whenever he tried to give me parking duty I could just threaten to show everyone a recording of him acting as a schoolgirl.

"I can't believe this!" He says with a high pitched voice and I choke on my laughter.

I roll my eyes and he starts rummaging through his drawer, then he suddenly puts on two rubber gloves and holds his breath as he carefully takes the picture off my paws and safely places it inside a golden picture frame… that seems expensive... wait!

"Why do you have that thing?" It's not normal to have that lying around.

Bogo places the frame on his table and then looks at me… with misty eyes? He walks in my direction my ears drop… oh fuck no!

NOOOO!

He hugs me, pressing my body against his rock hard chest.

"Thank you, Hopps!" He sniffs and says with a shaky breath as I struggle to breathe in his killer hug.

He then suddenly places me back in the chair and stares at me with an air of adoration.

"I love you Hopps… like a daughter." This is getting weird… too weird.

My ears drop and I cough awkwardly.

"Thanks, Chief." I smile a little and ask.

"Can you help me with…"

"ANYTHING!" He says seriously as he sits back in his chair. He stares at the Gazelle's signed picture inside the frame and then whispers passionately.

"Anything."

I feel a cold shiver on my spine and I back away from him a little. Creepy!

"So Chief… I wanted to ask you what you know about Terra." Just so that I have something to tell Nick about!

Chief keeps staring at the picture.

"They are strange… they have weird customs and most of them think that they descend from some mythical super mammal… or something."

He smiles and rests his chin on his hooves as he stares dreamingly at the picture.

"Terrans have always disliked us, for some reason. So we never had much contact with them other than a few of their lunatics coming to annoy us here…" Sigh… if Kat had just stayed at Terra.

"… our relationship was a bit shaky after Swinton a few decades ago. I was still a rookie at the time…" Bogo's eyes darken a little and his smile drops for a second.

My ears drop and I ask confused.

"Swinton?" The name is familiar but…

Bogo lets out a deep sigh and then says.

"Janice Swinton had… some very controversial ideas about how predators and prey should coexist… not all of us agreed to it but we still had to tolerate them. Until her, her entire political party and their families disappeared overnight." Aaaaah! I remember it now! We studied it at a history lesson! But they never said anything about politics.

"We knew that the Terrans had done it… but the investigation was dropped for lack of evidence." Bogo glares at the distance for a while and then sighs.

He can't prove it… but…

"Why do you think that Terrans did it?"

"Swinton had an agenda against predators." Bogo scoffs and says seriously.

"Hopps… prey might be the majority here at Zootopia… but at Terra predators outnumber prey, that's if there's even a single real prey among them." What… but… but…

"Prey outnumber predators everywhere!" It was always like this… always!

"Maybe, but it's only there that mammals still eat meat, Hopps." He says seriously and my ears drop.

I know it… Mt Big told me about it but… but…

"What about the prey that live there?"

Bogo then sighs and looks into my eyes.

"A few years ago… we had a dangerous criminal trying to escape to Terra… the wolf had bitten another wolf's arm off." Gasp… that's crazy.

"We contacted Terra's authorities and they captured the criminal… I was already the Chief at the time, so I had to go there… to ensure good relations." He gulps dryly and shakes his head as he continues.

"The criminal was dead… and there were two officers eating his flesh when I arrived at their border."

My ears drop and my nose twitches…

"One was a hyena… and the other one was a zebra."

"WHAT?!" That's sick!

Bogo nods and says.

"She was chewing on his flesh and spitting it away as if he was bubble gun… apparently, they got hungry while they waited for us." But that makes no sense!

My stomach turns and I gag a little. I can't believe that… if another bunny tried to eat meat… no! Don't… don't think about it!

"That's why I said that they are all predators there Hopps." Bogo says seriously and stares solemnly at me.

"But who cares about them!" He says excitedly and stares again at his Gazelle signed picture, smiling dreamingly as if nothing had happened.

I nod and give him a fake laugh.

"Yeah… who cares about them?" I say dismissively and we stay in silence.

After a few minutes of staring at Bogo being a creep, I cough and say.

"So… thanks, Chief… I will be going now."

I slowly turn to leave and then I hear him saying.

"If you need anything Hopps… anything at all… just call me!"

"Thanks!" That is going past creepy and into a whole new weird territory… but at least he is happy.

Okay… information from the Chief? Check!

.

* * *

.

The creepy perverted snowshoe hare opens the door for Mr. Big's Office and I enter, fighting the urge to break his fucking muzzle while he stares at my tail… pervert.

I smile to the shrew and the polar bear in front of me.

"Hi Mr. Big, hi Koslov!" I sit in front of Mr. Big's table and kiss his extended paw in a respectable manner.

"You can call me Maximilian my child… I already told you that."He smiles happily and then turns to the perverted hare.

"You can go now Dimitri."

The pervert nods and leaves the room, leaving just Mr. Big, Koslov and I behind.

The two stare seriously at me and then Mr. Big says.

"It's a shame what the fox did to your beautiful face, my dear." Yeah it WHAT?!

"How did you know that…" My ears drop in shock and I gulp.

He knows! How can he…? Mark wouldn't tell him… it makes no sense.

Maximilian shakes his head and says disapprovingly.

"Worry not child… I won't lecture you about… what you did. But I will tell you this… may these scars help you remember not to mess with Terrans again. You almost died… and I'm not talking about your little fight with the white fox." Small? He wanted to claw me to death!

He adjusts himself on his little chair and continues.

"It took a little bargaining on my part but we convinced Reynard to forget about that incident… just as he convinced me to let it go." He finishes it darkly.

My nose twitches and I say sadly.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry for troubling you." I didn't mean for it to end like that… no one should be hurt… everyone should have been happy.

He sighs and gives me a paternal look.

"Don't fret child… but  **NEVER**  do anything like that again… especially to a Terran. I don't think that Reynard, or whoever will be their representative after him, will be happy with talking it out next time." He says seriously, sending a shiver down my spine.

I nod and he looks calmer as he asks gently.

"So… what did you need to ask me today child?"

His tiny eyes stare fiercely at me… as if he is reading my mind.

Gulp!

There's no use in lying… he will learn eventually.

"I was planning to go to Terra and I wanted to know if you could tell me anything else about it… before I go."

My nose twitches and Mr. Big sighs.

"Of course… but first… let's move to a cheerier location… this old office is no place for such talk."

Yeah… I almost got iced here so… I'm not complaining!

Koslov picks Mr. Big up and as we leave the room, the polar bear raises his paw so that the shrew can whisper something to him. Koslov nods and stares at me.

My ears drop and I hold back a sigh… they are probably still mad at me for having caused them problems.

We walk up the stairs and stop as Koslov opens a door, politely motioning for me to enter… and they say that chivalry is…

'SLAM!' The fuck?!

He closed the door as soon as I entered… and this is a bedroom?

I look around confused and then turn at the closed door.

"Mr. Big? Koslov?"

"I'm sorry my dear." Mr. Big says sadly.

"You are going to stay inside that room until your obsession about Terra goes away."

"I'M NOT OBSESSED!" I try to force the door open but the fucking thing was made for fucking polar bear… fuck!

"We are doing this for your own good child." Mr. Big says and then sighs.

"This is for your own good."

This has to be a fucking joke… this has to!

.

* * *

.

I enter Nick's apartment slamming the door behind me.

Nice try Big… nice try… next time make sure to lock the fucking windows too… stupid shrew… fuck… I'm still shivering a little.

A good warm bath later and I sigh satisfied. Nick and I will have to leave tonight instead of tomorrow just in case that Mr. Big tries to go after me again.

Well… it's not that I don't like that he is worried about me but…

'Knock knock.'

My ears perk up and I look suspiciously at the door. They couldn't have already found out that I escaped… could they?

I tentatively walk to the door and slowly open it peeking outside… fuck… is worse than that… way worse.

It's a beautiful snow white arctic vixen, wearing black running shorts, a cute purple tee matching her purple eyes and a black purse. My nose twitches and I stare at her with a blank face. She has a bit of a belly, she looks fat, or fluffy… but probably fat.

My ears drop and I glare at her.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to masquerade my anger.

She looks a little surprised at me and then asks politely.

"Is Nick Wilde home?" Fucking bitch!

I grin and say.

"Nope." Just go away now… and leave us alone!

Why does every fucking time that Nick rid of one bitch, another one comes right after? Nick is such a great guy… and he deserves more than the first random female he finds at the streets.

Her ears lean back and she thinks for a little while. The vixen then grabs a pink envelope from inside her purse and asks shyly.

"Can you… give it to him later?" HAH! No.

"Yup!" I nod grinning happily as I pick the envelope from her paws.

Her tail wags happily and she smiles.

"Thanks! I will wait for him to call me later." As if… bitch!

I giggle and wave as she walks away.

As soon as I close the door, I knead the envelope and throw it in the bottom of the garbage bin. Ooookay!

Now… I just need to wait for Nick and we will visit his mother.

Sigh.

.

* * *

.

"Nick… why do you smell like Jack and who knows what else?" I ask for the hundredth time and the fucking fox just glances back at me and grins.

Nick smiles teasingly and clicks his tongue in the most annoying manner he can find.

"Kitten and Jack threw me a little goodbye party."

My ears drop and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I really hope that this party didn't involve anything scandalous.

Nick taps on my shoulder and then asks.

"So Carrots… did you get any info about Terra?"

I nod and his smile widens.

Mr. Big was clearly biased…. but after hearing what Bogo had to say, I think that I understand now.

"They are extremely violent towards criminals and are probably as fucked up in the head as Kat is, so we just have to lay low and not break any laws while we are there." I smile and look at his sad face.

He groans and mumbles annoyed.

"They were supposed to tell you not to go." I need to see what kind of shithole is that place… so that I can show it to the whole world.

He motions for me to follow him and as soon as the bus stops we leave. I remember the last time that we did the same thing and I ended up with a knife at my throat.

My ears drop again and I give Nick a pleading look.

"Do I really need to go with you? Your mother hates me!"

Nick rolls his eyes and pokes me teasingly.

"Yes, but she dislikes you less now that I told her everything about you… I think at least. She has the right to know that I'm going to die accompanying my dumb friend in a suicidal trip and who this dumb friend is." He grins teasingly.

Fuck this.

I stop and grab his paw.

"Why do you keep saying that you will die Nick? What the fuck happened when you went there the last time?"

He shrugs and says low.

"I told you, I nearly died two times." Yeah… but why?

I keep glaring at him and then his ears lean back as he averts his gaze shamefully.

"I tried to hustle one guy… he noticed it, dropped on all fours and chased me like a savage." He says embarrassedly.

Really? Wait.

"And what about the other time you nearly died?"

Nick winces and then answers.

"I hit on someone's girlfriend."

"For fuck's sake Nick!" I let go of his paw and facepaw annoyed before I look at his dumb mug again.

"Let me guess… her boyfriend dropped on all fours and started chasing you like a savage?"

He nods and I groan. Okay… they shouldn't have done that but both times were his fault.

"That still proves my point, Nick! And that means that I DON'T have to go see your mother with you." I smile happily and turn to walk away.

"So if you'll excu…"

"No, no, no!" Nick grabs my shoulder and shakes his head as he says sternly.

"You're still going with me." SIGH!

I glare at him and say.

"Nick, she hates bunnies… and I think that she hates me more than the others for some reason." I'm pretty sure that she thinks that I'm a bad influence on Nick… if only she knew Kat.

Nick nods slowly and then says softly.

"Look, she had a difficult life." Sigh.

"Nick… you ALWAYS say that but what happened to her?"

Nick stops and stares at me for a long time, then he says seriously.

"My father died because a bunny sprayed him with Fox Repellant… he was aller…." WHAT?!

My ears drop and I say shocked.

"You… you told me that he choked to death on a bug burger!"

He scoffs and averts his gaze.

"He was allergic to one of the components at the spray and choked to death… I was two at the time and Mom had dropped out of school to raise me. When I was a kit and asked where my Dad was… well… she told me the burger version too." Nick...

"She did get some money from suing the Fox Away company after she finally found a lawyer that agreed to help her and a witness to the whole thing, a lion that was passing by… but we never found the bunny." He takes a deep breath and says.

"That bunny probably didn't want to kill my Dad… but Mom still took it pretty rough. So yeah… she doesn't like bunnies."

He smiles a little.

"But if anyone can change her opinion on bunnies it's you Carrots." He says looking at me with those big emerald green eyes.

Awww… I avert my eyes and smiles. He always knows what to say.

I nod and he ruffles the fur on my head excitedly.

"Thanks, Carrots."

We walk a little more and then we arrive at his mother's house. He unlocks the door and then enters saying.

"Let me do the talking Carrots, you don't have to…" He suddenly stops talking and stands still.

"Nick?" I close the door and… what are those… squishing noises?

I walk past Nick and look at where he is loo-GASP! OHMYFUCKINGCARROT!

Marian is naked, lying on her back on the small living room table. Her claws scratching the back of the naked tailless raccoon that is viciously kissing her like a savage.

This… this can't be…

His tongue enters her mouth and he growls a little as he slaps her ass. She lets out a muffled moan and… oh fuck… I just found what the noises are!

He is pounding her vixen parts… holding her hips as his penis keeps going in and out of her pussy. Body fluids being splashed all around each time he slams his hips against hers.

Oh fuck… oh fuck… I need to get out of here… WE need to get the fuck out of here!

I turn to Nick and… oh Nick!

His ears lean back and both his shoulders and tail hang low. His emerald green eyes look like two hollow shells as he stares blankly at his mother being fucked like… like… like a whore.

"Aaawwww!" She moans as the raccoon starts pounding her even more energetically… pistoning her pussy with his hard throbbing cock… as he grabs her hips with his strong paws and...

"AAAAAAW Yip!" She moans loudly and the raccoon moans as well. His body shivers and I can hear him… him… all inside her… gasp!

'Whine!' Nick let's out the saddest whine I ever heard and the two perverts on the table stop.

Marian and the raccoon look up and see us. She glares viciously at me but then sees Nick and her ears lean back. The raccoon just stares amused at us with a big grin on his… wait… GASP! I know him!

I gulp fearfully and say shocked.

"Councilmammal Meeko?"

He chuckles and nods.

"I'm honored that you remember my name, Officer." GASP!

This can't be happening… this can't be…

Marian taps on Meeko's shoulder and whispers.

"Darling… I think that we should stop now that the kid and his thing arrived." She motions to us and he nods.

He dismounts her… GASP! I avert my eyes so that I don't see his… rock hard, erect, throbbing penis and Meeko chuckles. He… he is very… healthy… for an older mammal.

Marian stands up and grabs a nearby shirt and hastily puts it on. The pink t-shirt stops just a little below her waistline… barely covering her vixen parts, still dripping with the raccoon's seed… so disgusting.

She looks cutely and Nick and nearly purrs.

"Hi Nicky!" She looks affectionately at him in a way only a mother is able to do.

"Why did my kit visit me today?" She asks sweetly.

What the fuck is wrong with you? We just caught you two fucking! Nick keeps frozen at the same place… but he lets out a low whine and his eyes then stop at Meeko.

Marian nods slowly and says.

"Nicky… this is mommy's friend." She adjusts her t-shirt and says nervously.

"We don't have anything serious going on between us..." She then rolls her eyes at Nick and says annoyed.

"I have been alone for thirty one years, so don't give me that face… I have the right to have someone in my life." She crosses her arms and says defensively.

"And it's not as if you're not getting a new father today… Meeko and I were just having a date."

My nose twitches. That's horrible… please... stop treating him like a retarded kit.

Meeko's ears lean back a little and he keeps smiling as if nothing had happened. She giggles and then waves a paw at her son.

"Oh… and stop pouting, you're not a little kit anymore. Now Nicky, be nice and say hello to Meeko."

Stop treating him like that… and COVER YOURSELF WOMAN! Why am I still staring?! Fuck!

Meeko then chuckles and says teasingly.

"Don't worry Marian. Nicky… and I already know each other, so it's okay if he doesn't want to talk to me." He then looks at something near her feet and grins.

"Can you give me a paw? I think that it fell while we… you know." She looks down and nods grinning.

He turns his back to her and she then grabs a prosthetic tail off the ground.

"It's stiff." She says as she adjusts the tail on his body.

"That's not the only thing that's still stiff." He teases playfully and she giggles.

I gag and nearly vomit. Do they really need to flirt right now?

'Whine!' Poor Nick… his mother is a whore.

Meeko puts his pants on and then grins.

"Don't be like that Nick my boy… it's your fault for walking in on us."

"OUR FAULT?!" I ask shocked and my nose twitches.

He shrugs with his… big sexy shoul… NO! NO! He is a pervert! A pervert!

Meeko nods and says.

"Well… I never planned for it to be like this but... this is way better than what I had in mind." He smiles evilly and looks at Nick.

"I told you didn't I… that you would you regret it, Wilde." What?

"Regret what?" Marian asks curiously.

"Your son called me a thief… NO one calls me a thief and gets away with it." Wait!

He turns to Nick again and says teasingly.

"I fucked your mother." GASP!

His grin gets even bigger.

"I would add last night but… you just witnessed it." You sick deviant!

Marian taps on his shoulder and asks annoyed.

"Are you saying that you just slept with me so that you could tease my kit in the most childish way ever?" That's horrible.

Meeko gives her a smile only a politician could give.

"I went out on a date and slept with you the first time for that reason." He passes an arm around her back and pulls her closer to him.

"But then I discovered this amazing, funny, affectionate and smart vixen that made me a much happier mammal… so I decided to stay with her for as long as I could." Awww… that is so roman… no! No, they're still perverts.

"Awww." Marian's tail wags and she puts a paw on his furry chest, smiling as she says softly.

"Well Nicky… I was wrong. You might have just gotten a new father today!" Gasp!

Meeko smiles and leans closer to her.

"That's great to hear!" IT'S NOT! Nick does not like it!

They share a deep passionate kiss, right in front of us. His paws run along her body, stopping on her naked rear as they break the kiss. Meeko stares at her affectionately and whispers.

"And it's not childish when I performed the act itself." IT'S HORRIBLE!

Marian giggles and rolls her eyes.

"You're insufferable."

"Don't you mean insatiable?" He asks playfully, leaning down and…

"Yip!" Marian giggles as he lifts her in his arms.

She wraps her arms around her neck and giggles excitedly as she says embarrassedly.

"But we are in front of the kit…" She then looks angrily at me.

"And his thing." She snarls disgusted.

That vixen… she is such a... fucking jerk.

Meeko chuckles and looks teasingly at Nick.

"Don't worry Officers… I apprehended the suspect. You can go and check the room for any evidence she left behind while I interrogate her." He teases as he carries the giggling vixen like a bride up the stairs.

The… actual… FUCK?!

We got here and… fuuuuuck!

Next time… I don't CARE that she hates me… I AM going to find out her phone number and I AM going to call her first to let her know that we are coming.

Nick keeps staring at the table where his mother was being fucked silly a while ago and I sigh.

"C'mon Nick." I say and turn to leave.

'Bleeergh!' Ewww!

Nick pukes all over the floor… sigh… but I understand it… his mother is a… can I call her a whore? She was in her house… sigh… I guess that I can't.

My nose twitches and I ask concerned.

"Are you okay Nick?"

He suddenly turns around and leaves the house. I follow him, closing the door behind me, and Nick starts hyperventilating.

Yeah… he is not okay.

I raise my paws and say in a calming manner.

"Nick… just calm down… your Mother is a grown vixen and…"

"Carrots…" He looks at me with a crazed expression and then says.

"I need alcohol."

Okay… calming him didn't work… so maybe I can do some damage control.

"Nick, are you sure that you don't want anything else?" Maybe I can trick him into drinking blueberry juice or something.

His fur stands on its end and he snarls.

"ALCOHOL!"

.

* * *

.

"MORE WINE!"

Oh for fuck's sake!

I stare annoyed at the wasted fox by my side.

"Nick, I think that you had enough." I say sternly.

He is sitting next to me on the couch but he is in the middle of a fucking NEST of wine and beer bottles. His clothes are all messed up and he is looking at me with the happiest face he had all night.

"MORE WINE!" He chants excitedly as he raises an empty bottle in the air.

Sigh… if I have to clean ONE more vomit puddle. I shake my head and look pitifully at him. At least he is happy.

I walk to the kitchen and take another wine bottle from the fridge. I know that I said this five times already but this is his last bottle.

As soon as I get close to him he grabs the bottle of my paws and starts chugging down its contents as if his life depended on it.

Fuck… why did he need to see that? And what's wrong with his mother… oh! I heard once that males look for females that resemble their mothers… is… is that why he likes Kat so much? Or are all vixens like that? I mean… now that I think of it I feel sorry for male foxes.

'Knock, knock.'

The door? MR. BIG!

Fuck! I forgot we should have gotten the fuck out of here already… fuck.

"Hopps, I know you're in there." Jack says annoyed.

Damn it! It's even worse than I thought! Sigh… might as well open the fucking door and get rid of him.

I open the door and what the fuck?!

Jack ruffles the fur of Lily's head and says.

"Bye, little thing."

"Bye Uncle Jack." She says innocently.

He chuckles and looks at me.

"You welcome." He says seriously and turns around to leave.

I blink once, still trying to understand what is going on here. Why is Lily here? Why is Jack with her?

"Wait, Jack! What the fuuuu… what are you doing with my sister?" I need to hold my tongue. The last time that one of the young ones heard a bad word… it was bad.

He keeps walking away and says.

"Found her in an alley." ALLEY!

I can't believe that I'm going to say this.

"Thanks, Jack!"

He doesn't even acknowledge that he heard me before disappearing from my sight.

I then turn to my little sister with a stern glare.

"Lily!" I say annoyed and close the door as she enters.

She stares wide eyed at my face and her jaw drops.

"Coooooool!" She points at my scars and smiles cutely.

She has SO many other reasons to look up to her big sister… but nooooo. She likes the scars.

I roll my eyes and ask seriously.

"How did you come all the way to Zootopia?"

She looks down in silence and crosses her arms.

Sigh!

"Do Mom and Dad know that you're here?" Maybe they are in the city and she got lost.

Lily scoffs cutely and shakes her head.

"I came here alone." She… WHAT?!

My ears drop and I say shocked.

"LILY?! That was dangerous… you could have gotten stepped on, kitnaped or… or…"

She ignores me and instead walks in Nick's direction… sigh… kids.

"Hi Uncle Nick!" She climbs on top of the couch and looks cutely at him.

Nick stares drunkenly at her for a few moments and then blinks.

"Carrots… this toy is talking!" He's an idiot.

I facepaw and take a deep breath.

"It's not a toy… it's my sister."

And now we need to return her… sigh… wait… if I take her back then Mom and Dad will have to listen to me… I prove to them that I'm not… whatever that tv show painted me as!

Nick nods slowly and clicks his tongue. He pets her head a little and then goes back to drinking. Lily giggles and hugs his bushy tail.

Okay! While they are busy with each other I will pack everything I will need for the trip and we will get going early!

.

* * *

.

C'mon Judy… you can do it!

I put on my backpack and after taking some time to get used to the extra weight I get out of our bedroom and walk to living room… where I see Lily carrying a wine bottle from the fridge to the couch. Nick grabs the wine bottle from her tiny innocent paws and nods approvingly before opening it and drinking.

SIGH!

I march, or do the best I can while wearing my backpack, and stop near the couch.

"Nick… did you pack your stuff for the trip?" I ask as my foot stomps the ground.

Nick sighs annoyed and nods as he stands up. He does a quick trip to our room and comes back with a backpack of his own.

ALRIGHT!

I smile excitedly and giggle.

"Say goodbye to your apartment Nick… because we aren't going to come back for a while!"

He looks annoyed at me and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon Nick… it will be fun!"

.

* * *

.

"Passengers! This is your conductor speaking… unfortunately, the tree that fell in the middle of the tracks did more damage than we expected… so our new arrival time is tomorrow at eight in the morning."

AAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!

"We apologize for this inconve…"

FUCK!

I can't believe it!

We were supposed to arrive there at two and thirty in the morning.

Nick clicks his tongue and looks annoyed at me. He then puts his paws inside his backpack and takes a wine bottle from within.

I open my mouth to complain but he glares at me.

"Don't worry Nick… we will have fun!" He says sarcastically as he mimics my voice.

My ears drop and I close my mouth. Yeah… this is not the way that I wanted this trip to begin. But it will get better… eventually.

Lily yawns cutely and buries her face even more on Nick's bushy tail. Awww… so cute!

Nick keeps sipping away at his wine until we hear a few soft knocks at our cabin door. The door then opens and a young train attendant peeks inside. The grey wolf is wearing a light grey hat and uniform, that clings to her fur ending in a mini skirt that should probably be a longer… she doesn't have to show her thighs like that… it's not as if she is working in a brothel.

She smiles, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Do any of you want anything?" She asks cheerfully as she waves to a small food cart by her side.

I shake my head and say politely.

"No, thanks."

Nick takes a sip of his wine and then looks at her with a devious smile on his muzzle.

"I think that I've seen something I like." He says playfully.

My nose twitches and I start frowning… what he is doing.

The wolf smiles at him and then looks at the food cart.

"What would you like Sir?"

"The piece of candy that I want isn't in the cart though." He says with a seductive growl as he stares holes at her tail!

The she-wolf looks back at him confused and then realizes what the fucking pervert is saying. She covers her muzzle and giggles, her tail wagging a little.

NO… NO, NO! Fuck this!

"He is not hungry!" I say annoyed and then point at the door.

"Please, we want to sleep." Fucking whore!

She stops for a second but then we hear Nick's silky voice again.

"Ah, but I need my sugar quota before I can go to sleep." He licks his lips and grins.

"I was hoping that you could help me with that."

GAAASP! YOU PERVERT!

The she-wolf giggles and grins pervertedly as she checks him up and down.

The bitch then winks at him and giggles slowly closing the door.

YEAH! That's what I thought… slut!

I turn and glare furiously at Nick.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask and he just chuckles.

"She was hot Carrots."He gives me a shit eating grin and I scoff.

"Nick, that girl probably just turned eighteen." And… and she… she is bigger than he is too.

His grin widens, displaying all his sharp teeth.

"Even better." Wha… what?!

He chuckles, with his big tongue lashing out. He then drinks the rest of his wine and puts his bottle in the trash.

Nick stands up and carefully takes Lily away from his tail without waking her up, placing her comfortably on his coat.

"Where are you going, Nick?"

He sighs and puts a paw on the doorknob.

"I need to use the bathroom." Oh…

He smiles and says happily.

"I will take some time." After all the wine he drank… yeah… I'm sure that he will.

.

* * *

.

June 19th 2016

.

* * *

.

"When is Uncle Nick coming?" Lily asks impatiently.

I do my best to not groan annoyed.

"He is coming… he is coming." Did that stupid fox get stuck in the toilet or something? We arrived at Bunnyburrow ten minutes ago.

The door suddenly opens and Nick walks with a limp in our direction. He stops in front of us and chuckles.

"Sorry for the wait. I got kind of… stuck."

I knew it! He's too drunk to be left alone.

I glare at him a little but then shake my head. His musk is so strong. I hope he is sober now.

At least we arrived!

My ears perk up a little and I point at a nearby cab.

"Let's go." I say happily.

I run to the cab and say to the driver, a dark grey bunny.

"We will go to the Hopps family farm!"

He nods and we wait as Nick slowly limps his way towards us. Drama queen! He is probably making it look worse than it is.

Once Lily and he enter the cab, the buck drives away.

I look excitedly at all the familiar views I'm already used to. I never wanted to come live here… but sometimes I do feel the urge to visit.

We drive quietly, passing inside the urban area of… whoah!

My jaw drops at the number of bunnies walking from one place to another.

"What's up with them?" Is there a new fair that I don't know about?

The driver looks at the window and then back to the road again.

"It's the new law. Everyone has to work now." He lets out a deep sigh and then shrugs.

"It's annoying but business is growing."

I can see that. I have never seen so many buildings being constructed here either!

We exit the urban area and he takes a shortcut. After a while, we are already parking in front of my family… farm?

"Twenty zoollars." The buck says.

I throw the money at him and then Nick points out the obvious.

"Carrots… last time I checked you didn't have any foxes in the family!" I KNOW!

I open the door and look around.

Everything is the same… except my family isn't here.

Some of the foxes walking around stop and look at us, but soon they lose their interest and go back to whatever they were doing.

What is going on?

The cab drives away and Nick and Lily stand beside me.

I look nervously at Lily but she seems… calm? Why is she calm?

Suddenly I hear steps and turn back.

A few foxes approach us with confused looks on their faces.

"Can I help you guys?" The older male in the middle asks.

I take a deep breath and then I say politely.

"Hi… I'm Judy Hopps and… ummm, what are you doing at my family's farm?"

The foxes look at each other and then one says.

"I think that someone forgot to tell you this isn't the Hopps farm anymore. It's the Silverfur farm now."

My ears drop and my heart skips a beat.

"But… but we lived here for generations!" They couldn't… they wouldn't sell it… they…

The tod nods slowly and adds.

"Maybe you should call them and ask for a ride… but do it quickly because the kits will be all over a cute bunny like you if they catch your scent." The foxes laugh a little and my nose twitches.

"Thanks." I say sadly and nod, slowly turning back and walking away from the foxes.

They're foxes. What do they even need our farm for?

I pick up my phone and… who am I going to call? It needs to be someone that wouldn't believe in that sensationalist shit that Boi Cha made up… AHA!

Jonny… I think that he is still working the night shifts in the hospital. He probably got out of work a while ago.

.

* * *

.

"Carrots." Nick says softly as he pets my head.

"Cheer up okay… your brother said that he is almost here didn't he?" He says softly and hugs me close to him.

I sniff and bury my face on his big manly chest. They sold our farm.

Nick licks the top of my head and smiles, taking another sip of his wine bottle. Where does he keep getting this shit?

Sigh.

I'm trying to cheer up… but… our farm…

I then hear a car's noise in the distance and look up.

A metallic colored small mammal sized car soon approaches and stops a few meters away from us.

The door opens and my brother walks out of it. Jonny still looks the same, light brown fur and always wearing white clothes no matter what. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Jude!"

I run and give him a big hug. He chuckles and hugs me too. I had forgotten how much I missed a family hug.

We break the hug and I ask concerned.

"Jon… what happened? Why is our farm… not ours anymore?"

He sighs and then shakes his head. He looks at someone and chuckles.

"Hey Nick!" He waves and I hear Nick grumble a half-witty half drunken reply.

Jon chuckles and says happily.

"Before I tell you that, I have someone to introduce you too."

He points at behind me and I… oh…

A grey vixen in a nurse outfit comes out of his car followed by a little grey vixen kit in a tiny dress.

Jon walks up to them and passes an arm around the vixen as he pets the kit's head.

"Remember when you told me that becoming a doctor just to get a female was a stupid idea? Well… this is Hannah, my mate, and little Julie, her daughter." He says grinning and the vixen rolls her eyes.

"It WAS a stupid idea… you just got lucky Fluffy." She teases him and laughs.

I can't believe it… we all thought that he was joking when he said why he wanted to be a doctor just to get some older predator female to fall for him… we all thought that he would get mauled… or worse… married!

I smile and shake her paw.

"That's nice to hear… I didn't know that…"

"CAAAAARROTS! I'M BORED! LET'S GOOOOOOOOO ALREADY!" Nick shouts like a kit from inside Jonny's car.

My ears drop in embarrassment and they laugh as we enter the car.

Jonny and Hannah sit at the front of the car with little Julie sitting on her mother's lap as Nick, Lily and I sit on the back.

As he drives away, Jon starts explaining.

"You remember the law that got rewritten sometime ago?" I nod and he continues.

"Well… it turns our family was one of the first to get caught on that for having more descendants per couple than the old quota allowed."

"But they were right at the limit… they never went past the limit."

Jonny shakes his head and says.

"Judy… have you ever tried to count how many siblings we have?"

Of course, I didn't. Why would I? We have a LOT of siblings.

There's Jonny, Hector… Mary… … … oh no.

"Oh fuck!" I can't believe.

Jonny coughs awkwardly.

"Watch the language… but yeah, six hundred and ninety seven is a lot."

But… but…

"Honestly… I noticed that something was off when every time that Mom got pregnant the number would not go up. Turns out that Dad and she were using an old bunny trick of putting the new kids' names as if they were their grandkits." WHAT?!

He chuckles and glances back teasingly.

"I was a father of a hundred and I didn't even know!" That's horrible! Oh fuck!

"What about me?" They wouldn't!

He shakes his head and I calm down.

"You're a cop so they never did that with you by fear of getting caught. Heh, it's funny that in the end they still got caught anyway and the fines weren't light… trust me. It wasn't only us that lost a lot. The Leaps and the Flatfoots also got caught and the officials that everyone bribed to get away with that got arrested."

Good... but... sigh.

"They lost our farm because of that." If they hadn't broken the law… nothing bad would have happened. But then Lily and the others wouldn't be alive.

"That wasn't the only reason… the Fuzzbottom company one day just cut all our deals and stopped buying anything from us." Fuzzbottom… I heard that name before.

"Dad was getting desperate, no bank wanted to lend us anything… he wasn't making money… and if the fines weren't paid… then well… he and Mom might end up serving jail time. That was when some rich city buck appeared and made us an offer for the farm." Jonny sighs and says a little angry.

"He played Dad like a flute… when we sold the farm… we discovered that he was buying it as a representative for some rich fox and that our family wouldn't be allowed to stay at the farm as a workforce since he already had his own."

My nose twitches and I say sadly.

"Sly fox."

He nods and says.

"Yeah."

We stay in silence for a while and then I ask.

"Where is the family now?"

"Well… after Dad paid the fines he went straight to the Fuzzbottom company and begged… begged hard! He said that our family had been their partners for decades and whatever it was the reason that they wanted to cut their relationship with us, he could make up for it."

Nick puts an empty wine bottle on my lap and what the fuck? He is taking another wine bottle from his bag… how…? Please… please tell me that he didn't pack ONLY wine!

"Dad then got the family members that were unemployed work at the Fuzzbottom's farm."

I see.

We stay in silence for a while longer and suddenly he asks seriously.

"Judy… your face… how did it happen?"

Sigh… sometimes I forget about these scars… but then people have to remind me about them.

"She got them on the job." Nick says drunkenly and then puts a paw on my hips.

"But she was lucky… they make her look cuter." He says softly and licks the top of my head.

Awww! I hug him and nuzzle his chest.

Jonny stays silent for a while and then nods.

"You're right."

Nick smiles drunkenly and I turn curiously to my brother.

"Jon… do Mom and Dad still that I did those stuff they said in the tv?"

"What stuff?" Hannah asks curiously with a grin as she looks at me.

My ears drop and she giggles.

"Stop teasing my sister." Jonny says chuckling. He then answers.

"And if you want to know so much, just ask them." Huh?!

"We're here." Oh shit.

He parks near a modest looking burrow and I few my heart beating faster. I can see some of my others siblings walking around and…

"I'm almost out of wine." Nick grumbles annoyed.

I roll my eyes and look at Jonny.

"Can you help me with this?"

He shakes his head.

"Sorry Sis… Hannah and Mom are not on good terms and I'm kind of taking my side here…"

"She puts too much salt on her carrot pie and I don't care for how long she refuses to accept it. I'm not apologizing." The vixen states annoyed and Jonny gives her a pleadingly stare.

Her ears lean back and she averts her eyes.

"No… she uses too much salt and she knows it."

He sighs and then looks apologetically at me.

"Sorry Sis."

Fuck… I nod and take Lily's paw.

"Thanks for the help Jon… bye girls, it was nice knowing you."

The vixens say their goodbyes and I leave.

As soon as I step out of the car I hear several gasps.

YEAH! I get it… I'm scary… bunch of idiots. Nick stops beside me and Jonny drives away, leaving us alone.

More and more of my siblings start appearing and then I hear my Mom.

"Judy…? LILY?!" Mom appears from behind a few of my brothers.

She freezes and I hear Nick saying.

"I'm going to find me some wine… don't leave." He starts limping away uninterested and clearly without any desire to help me… sigh.

I hold Lily's paw and say.

"Mom…" She flinches and I take a deep breath.

"We need to talk… can you call Dad here?"

Her nose twitches and then I hear.

"I-I'm here." Dad says fearfully as he peeks safely at me from behind Clarinda, my overweight sister, that he is using as a hiding spot.

Okay…

"Mom, Dad… I know that you're afraid of me because of whatever you saw at the tv that day… but you guys need to hear my side of the story too."

Mom stares concerned at me and I ask her.

"Do you remember Kat… that tigress that I brought home?"

She nods.

I cover Lily's ears so that she doesn't hear what I have to say next and I start.

"What happened was…"

.

* * *

.

"… and then Kat…"

"STOP!" Dad screams and then throws up again.

He cleans the vomit from his mouth with the back of his paw and looks apologetically at me.

"Jude, is… is everything that you told us really true."

I nod and he looks even more horrified at me.

Most of my brothers and sisters are still throwing up. Good, now they know what I have to deal with.

I take my paws off Lily's ears now that I finished. He turns her head, looks at Nick drinking his… sigh… where did he find more wine? Anyway… Lily runs into him, hugging his tail… cute.

"Sweetie." Mom says low with a teary voice. She walks closer to me and then says.

"I still think that the city changed you… it took my little girl away from me… but I'm sorry." She sniffs and gently grabs one of my paws.

"We are sorry that you had to go through all that and we are sorry we overreacted about it all…" Awww! I smile happily and hug her.

Dad and some of my siblings approach us carefully and then he says.

"But… you have to work in your anger issues…"

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" My ears perk up and I glare at him.

He doesn't know half the shit that I have to deal with. I haven't told them the worst parts.

Dad raises his paws and his ears drop as he looks at me with a retarded expression on his face that makes me even madder. Why does he need to look so dumb?

Why can't they accept that I can't be a dumb bunny like them… that I need to be harder than they are!

"I can't be a fucking wimp anymore Dad… they would eat me alive out there."

Mom pulls my face into her chest, locking me into a tight embrace.

"Stu… apologize to your daughter." She says nervously.

Dad opens his mouth to complain but Mom shots him a pleading look and he nods.

"Sorry." He opens his arms and hugs us.

It's so… warm! I haven't hugged both of them like this in months.

Sigh… maybe I should take it easy with them… they were neutered after all.

We break the hug and Mom then says loudly.

"Hello Nick... it's nice to see you."

The fox in question stares annoyed at her and mumbles something under his breath before taking another gulp from his wine bottle. He has been kind of grumpy ever since we begun this trip.

"Okay…" Mom looks confused at Dad and then says.

"We are going to… humn… take the pies out of the oven… right Hon?"

"Yeah, yeah… pies… we will be right back." Dad says and then the two of them quickly walk away whispering and glancing back at us.

Sigh… at least they are acting normally near me aga…

"Hey Judy." Oh fuck!

I turn around and see a few of my sisters standing near me and of course that they have to be the worst gossipers of the bunch.

Lucy looks me up and down with a teasing smile on her face. Cindy and Mindy, her followers giggle like idiots.

"Soooo… how is everyone's favorite bunny cop doing?" She asks with a venomous smile.

Fucking piece of shit whore!

I cross my arms and huff.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" I'm not dealing with them… not today.

Lucy's ears drop a little in surprise and the other two gasp. Yeah, this time I'm not going to let you tease me like you always did.

"How rude!" Lucy scoffs annoyed and crosses her arms as well.

"I guess that you're not happy with just looking like an ugly barbarian… you have to act like one too." She mocks and smiles as her minions giggle.

Fucking  **whore**!

The two idiots behind her gasp and the whore looks terrified at me and gasps for air as my paws strangle her soft neck.

"JUDY!" NOT NOW CLYDE!

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" Don't do it Larry… she needs this.

I shake her head a little and then throw her on the ground.

"CATFIGHT!" Nick shouts from behind me and I can already hear him popping open another wine bottle.

Lucy coughs as she kneels on the ground and stares at me, at first mortified and then furiously with teary eyes… gossipy cunt.

I glare angrily at her and say seriously.

"Don't ever make fun of how I look again." I point a finger at her and grit my teeth angrily.

"And what the FUCK do you want?" I ask.

Her jaw drops and she looks around nervously before standing up with a furious expression on her face. She glares at me and nearly spits furiously.

"Do you want to know what my problem is? FINE! My problem is that once again, the favorite daughter got what ALL of us wanted but she just threw it in the garbage and managed to screw us over to at the same time!" What the fuck is she talking abo…

"WHY did you reject Finley Fuzzbottom?" She asks hysterically.

I look confused at her.

"Finley? Who the fuck is Finley?!"

"He is the richest and hottest bachelor in the whole tri burrows! But you were so… mean… to him that his company stopped doing business with us and Dad had to beg for them to let us work in this unimportant minuscule little farm!" She screams furiously.

Fuzzbottom? Finley… AAAAAH!

My ears perk up and I roll my eyes.

"That guy was a pompous jerk." I say remembering how annoying he was during that dinner at the Gazelle concert.

"OF COURSE HE IS POMPOUS! HE IS RICH, YOU IDIOT!" She grasps her ears and takes a step closer to me.

"And not only that… but you had a chance with that striped hottie and you let him go! And all the nice bucks that came to our doorstep always were looking for you… not one of US!"

I can feel the silent stare that my other sisters are giving me… sigh.

I giggle and cross my arms.

"Look, first… Jack is into predators." I need to throw her into a room alone with Kat.

"And second… it's not my fault that you're all not a pretty as I am." I don't think that I'm super beautiful or anything… but Nick keeps saying that I'm the cutest bunny ever… and Kat says that I only lose to Jack in her opinion.

She and all my nearby female onlookers gasp and I see my brothers stepping away carefully.

Lucy's jaw drops and suddenly Nick yells.

"CATFIGHT!" For fuck's sake Nick… there will be NO catfight here.

"You have to be retarded to think you look better than me with that screwed up face of yours." Lucy says, stomping the ground furiously.

This fucking WHORE!

I take a step forward but suddenly Nick hugs me from behind. My ears perk up in surprise as he pulls me closer to his body and gently nuzzles the top of my head. I turn to look at him.

He snarls, throwing his empty wine bottle at Lucy, missing her by a few inches. Nick then stares at me with his big emerald green eyes.

"She's not screwed. Carrots is the cutest."Awww Nick!

Smile and he leans down, licking my lips. I smell the alcohol in his breath and his strong violet musk and my heart starts beating faster. I embrace his furry neck and my nose twitches shyly.

"Then you're blind. She looks like a car crash victim." Lucy says annoyed, just as my lips were about to touch his.

Nick then looks up and chuckles. NO! We were almost… it was so close.

"You're just jelly!" He taunts her.

Lucy scoffs furiously.

"SHUT UP YOU MANGY FOX!"

I feel my body boiling and then I break free from Nick's embrace, walking in her direction.

"Don't raise your voice at him!" I push her away and she glares daggers at me.

Her nose twitches and she says venomously.

"What? Are you afraid that your FILTHY flea-ridden pet fox is going to leave you for a real doe?"

**THAT'S IT!**

I kick her stomach and she gasps for air as she falls on the ground.

" **YOU DIRTY CUM**  DUMSPSTER!" I kick her fucking face and as she tries to stand up.

She lies on her back and I straddle her torso as I pummel her face with punches. This is for always being a jerk to Nick! And for making fun of me when I wanted to be a cop! And for always gossiping about me to everyone! And…

Suddenly another sister tackles me, knocking me away from Lucy and both of us fall to the ground. She tries to pin me down but I punch her nose and push her away from me. I quickly stand up and just as another sister runs in my direction, I elbow her face and she drops to the ground.

Ha…hahahahahahHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S FOR EVERY TIME THAT YOU GUYS…

"EEEEP!" Someone lifts me off the ground and… NICK!

Nick picks me up and hugs me as he says.

"Let's go." He drunkenly stumbles into the direction of a nearby old pickup truck as he holds me under one of his arms and uses the other to drag our backpacks around.

He stops beside the pickup truck and puts me on the ground. My nose twitches and I complain.

"I was going to win." I glare at him and pout.

Nick then gives my ass a resounding slap, making me jump a little bit. My jaw drops and I rub my rear where he hit me, staring shocked at him as my hips heat up and my insides melt. My butt cheek still burns where he slapped me with his big strong paw…

"THAT… WAS… AWESOME!" Lily shouts excitedly as she runs toward us.

I… we… I… I take a deep breath and try to calm down my beating heart. He slapped my ass in front of my little sister.

Nick chuckles and throws our backpacks inside the truck.

I avert my gaze ashamed and then a smile comes to my face as I look at my sisters beaten on the floor, especially Lucy's bloodied muzzle. Who the fuck cares if she was from the same litter that I was? She was always a jerk and everybody knew it!

"Are you guys going already?" Lily asks sadly with a pouty face.

My ears drop and I smile.

"Yes… but don't worry, we will visit you again okay!" And next time I DARE any of those gossiping sluts to try to annoy me.

Lily's nose twitches and then she hugs Nick's tail.

"Uncle Nick."

Nick stops and looks down drunkenly. His gaze goes past Lily as he tries to focus his eyes on her.

"Uncle Nick! Can you slap my ass before you go?" She asks cutely.

GASP!

"OF COURSE NOT!" I respond hurriedly!

She looks at me with a pouting face.

"But he slapped yours!"

My ears drop and I stutter nervously.

"I- I didn't like it." It was just a different feeling.

Nick scratches his chin.

"Umm… you're too young." He then looks at me and slaps my ass again.

"But you're not." He chuckles.

I look mortified from him to Lily and my ears heat up in shame. That's it! He drank way too much already.

Lily looks cutely at him and then asks softly.

"Then when I get older can we have sex?" GAAAASP!

My jaw drops and I say shocked.

"LILY?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SEX IS!"

She nods energetically and answers happily.

"I do! Aunt Kat told me about it! She said that I could only do it when I turn eighteen and with someone that I like!"

KATHERYN! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY?! FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WHY?!

Nick nods and then says drunkenly.

"Sure, why not… but don't get fat before then!" GAAAAAAASP! NICK!

"YAY!" Lily cheers happily and hugs him as she says cutely.

"Thanks Uncle Nick… I'm going to eat your dick faster than a whore with daddy issues!" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

Nick grins and says playfully.

"Start working on that appetite then… it will be a BIG meal!" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

Lily nods and Nick suddenly grabs me and throws me inside the truck before I can strangle him.

I fall on the passenger's seat and Nick sits behind the wheel, closing the door and starting the truck. I glare at him and ask angrily.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'SURE'? You're  **NOT**  touching my sister Nick!"

He giggles and says happily.

"C'mon Carroooots… we were just teasing you!"

"TEASING?!" I facepaw and then glare at him.

"She is barely six years old Nick and…"

The fox ignores me and… wait…he is drunk. He shouldn't be driving right now.

As Nick approaches the farm's exit…

'CRASH!' And there goes part of the fence!

I gulp and ask.

"Nick… isn't it better if I drive?" I can get mad at him later.

He turns to look at me, nearly driving out of the road by doing so, and then shakes his head with a grin.

"This hic Fox's on the wheels." That's what is worrying me!

I slowly approach him to grab the wheel and say calmly to not startle him.

"Ni…"

He starts furiously licking my face and I back away.

Ewww… he drooled all over me!

"You're dirty Carrots." Fuck… he needs to sober up.

He runs over a nearby mailbox and then he puts his paw in his shirt's pocket. He takes a pink pawkerchief from it and offers it to me. Sigh… even drunk he is still a gentlemammal. When he is not slapping mammal's butts, that is.

I use the pink pawkerchief to wipe Lucy's blood off my paws and his drool off my fa… what's this smell? This thing smells weird. What is… GASP!

IT IS PANTIES! It's not a pawkerchief! EEEEEEW!

I throw the disgusting thing out of the window and then wipe my paws on the seat. Why is Nick walking around with female panties inside his pocket?

The fox keeps smiling happily as he terrorizes the empty roads of Bunnyburrow… sigh. It's all Kat's fault somehow… I just feel that it is.

Wait! Oh fuck… I just remembered what Lily said!

I grab my phone and call Kat's number. She accepts the call and I see her looking happily at me.

"Hi Judy!" She purrs with a big stupid grin.

I feel my frown getting bigger and ask angrily.

"Kat… what did you tell Lily about sex? She is just a baby bunny."

Kat wiggles her whiskers and then she averts her gaze.

"Just a few things so that she doesn't have to learn on her own." She then adds.

"But if you called to nag then goodbye!" She purrs turning her back to me.

My ears drop and I facepaw.

"JUST A FEW… KAT! She is not even six years old yet!"

Kat keeps ignoring me and I call angrily.

"KAT?!"

She then glances at me and shows me the tongue.

"FUCKING STRIPED WHORE!" Can't take anything seriously!

I throw the fucking phone out of the window and…GASP!

"STOP!" I shout and Nick hits the brakes.

I hold onto the seatbelt to not get thrown out of the windshield and as the truck stops I glare at the drunken fuck by my side.

Nick blinks slowly.

"What?" He asks dumbly.

For fucks sake! I open the door and say.

"Wait here."

Damn it! I can't believe I did that. Maybe my parents were right about me having anger issues. I have been a little angrier than normal lately. I search on the side of the road to no avail until I spot a little shining object hidden in a patch of grass.

My nose twitches as I see the broken state my phone is in. Sigh. I'll have to buy a new one. I shake my head and walk back to the truck, Nick then starts driving again.

A little later he stops at a gas station. I look confused at him and he says.

"We need more wine!"

I cross my arms and say.

"I think you had enough wine, Nick."

He simply shakes his head and takes his wallet out.

"Buy wine! I need to empty my tank." He says, giving me some cash.

I sigh and take the money, but then I realize.

"Nick, these are Terran Zoollars." I look at him and say.

"We need to keep these to use in Terra."

Nick slowly tilts his head to the side and takes back the money. I dunno why the Terrans also use zoollar as the name of their currency if it's a different coin. He then takes some good Zootopian zoollars out of his wallet and gives me.

We leave the car and see two brown furred bunny does, gas station workers, walking toward us.

"Heya folks, do you need any help?" One asks with a heavy Bunnyburrow's accent.

"Yup! In the bathroom!" Nick says and suddenly walks in the middle of them, putting a paw on the shoulder of each doe.

"Uumm… okay?" One of them says confused as Nick nearly drags them towards the dirty gas station bathroom.

He is not going to ask them to help him aim at the toilet, is he? I shake my head and walk to the gas station convenience store.

"Hi!" Another brown furred doe smiles from behind the register as I walk in.

I smile back to her and walk around the aisles, taking a look at what they have to offer. I think I'll buy Nick three bottles of wine. From the way he is, he might as well go crazy and run away to find a place get wasted if I don't. And it's not as if he's going to get anything to drink in the train.

I ended up taking ten minutes to choose from the three labels of wine they have available but I think I managed to pick the worst tasting wine of the bunch, judging by the label at least.

I give the brown doe the money and then suddenly Nick enters the store. His fur is messy, his tail is lolling out as he pants heavily, his clothes are mated and his zipper is open.

"You!" He points at the brown furred doe and says.

"There's a problem in the bathroom! I need you too!"

We look confused at him and the doe asks.

"Are the pipes clogged again?"

Nick pants heavily and licks his lips.

"No, but they are about to be. Let's go!" He says and leans over the balcony, grabbing the doe by her hips and putting her under one of his arms as he walks away.

"Wait! Calm down." She says shocked.

"Nick, do you need my help?" I ask concerned.

He stops for a second and looks back at me with a troubled look on his face, pondering about it. I guess the situation is really bad in there.

Nick then shakes his head and says.

"No can do Carrots. The situation there isn't pretty and this one here will have to do." He slaps her ass.

Gasp!

"HEY!" She looks angrily at him but before she can say anything Nick already starts running towards the bathroom with the doe under his arm.

My nose twitches and I stay frozen in place. Do I really want to go in there? I have already seen Marian and Meeko fucking. I don't think I want to add 'a bathroom mess so big Nick needed three bunnies to help him clean it' to the list of horrible things I've seen in the last twenty four hours.

I grab the bag with the wine bottles and walk to the truck. After staring at my feet for fifteen minutes my ears perk up as Nick sits behind the wheel. He lets out a deep sigh and says.

"My tank is empty now!"

"Ewwwwww! NICK!" I look angrily at him.

"I don't need to know the details." It's disgusting. He doesn't hear me talking about it every time I go to the bathroom.

Nick chuckles, grinning widely, and then grabs a wine bottle from the bag. He chugs it all down before starting the pickup truck.

Oh shit!

Why didn't I sit in the drivers' seat?

.

* * *

.

After a while, we finally arrive at the old train parking lot, where the shipping trains arrive, carried with goods from different cities and places.

Nick parks the truck… and by parks I mean crashes the pickup truck in a nearby tree, laughing maniacally.

"Well… this pickup will need… a pickup! AHAHAHAHAH…" Heh… he's insufferable.

And fuck… he wrecked this thing. Screw it… it's not as if my other siblings never wrecked one of the cars too.

We get out of the car and after some walking we stop in front of an old train. I take a deep breath and call loudly.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE?!" This is the place that I was supposed to go… oh… I hope that I didn't get scammed out of the ticket's money.

"JUST A SECOND!" A male voice comes from inside the train.

We wait eagerly and then a door at the conductor's cabin opens. A red fox peeks out and looks around yawning.

He has black furred ears, a bright orange fur with two black spots near his nose, and cream colored belly fur.

"Why are you shirtless?" I ask averting my eyes respectfully from his big foxy chest.

He chuckles and shrugs as he walks out of the train. He looks at Nick and I and then asks.

"It's just you two?"

Nick grumbles something under his breath and I nod excitedly.

The fox nods and then says.

"Name is Alex. I'm going to be your train conductor, slash cook, slash train attendant and slash non licensed doctor for this trip." He leans down and does a little bow.

Oooookay…

My nose twitches and I ask concerned.

"Is that… legal?" He has a musky smells.

"But of course!" Alex chuckles and turns around motioning for us to follow him.

"The whole trip lasts six days more or less. Yeah, I know that it sounds like a lot but I can't go very fast with this baby, the merchandise that I transport is too… fragile." He slaps the train and chuckles as he enters.

We follow him inside the dark train cabin and I ask curiously.

"How long it will take for us to arrive at Terra's border? I heard that your customs are really rigorous."

He chuckles and his ears flick.

"We will arrive at The Wall in three… maybe four days. But don't worry." He stares at me with his playful yellow eyes and says.

"If things go south, just look for one of my pals in The Wall… a snowshoe hare called Franz, his sister works there too, perky little thing! A cute thing like you won't have a problem getting inside."

My ears drop and I glare at him. He can't call me cute!

He then laughs hard and says excitedly.

"He would have no problem letting you in… but you WOULD have to get on your knees and…" He opens his mouth and starts bobbing his head back in forth in the air, shaking his paw in front of his muzzle. He then makes some gagging sounds and closes his eyes, shaking his head with a delighted grin on his face.

He looks at me and bursts out with laughter.

"AHAHAH"

What…? Nick laughs too and I look at both of them confused.

Alex chuckles and opens a nearby door to another cabin. I think that he is kind of crazy.

"The worst that could happen is for him to try and get some backdoor action." He says motioning for us to tag along.

We follow him and he shows us a very big room with a few seats and some improvised beds made by tying several pillows to each other.

"This is the first class! Where you guys will be staying most of the trip. There's the bathroom and the kitchen is on the next cart… breakfast, lunch and dinner are served whenever I feel like it or whenever I'm hungry."

I carefully put my backpack on the ground and look around. If this is the first class… then thank the heavens that I haven't gotten us the cheaper tickets… note to self… do NOT look at the kitchen!

"You two are always free to annoy me at the conductor's cabin at the next cart… it's not as if I have anything else to do."

I turn to Alex and ask.

"Are you going to start the trip now?"

He nods and points at Nick and I.

"Yup… I was just waiting for you two. Sorry… I never caught your names."

Oh…

"He is Nick Wilde and I'm Judy Hopps." I say politely and offer my paw for a shake.

Alex jaw drops and his tail wags as he stares at me.

"Your name is Hopps? That's so cute!" And there's the cute word again.

I cough and say politely.

"Look… I don't know how it is in Terra but… here at Zootopia you can't go around calling bunnies cute."

His tail stop wagging and he shrugs.

"In Terra we don't really care about it." He shakes my paw and says.

"Anyway, nice to meet you."

I giggle and nod.

"Nice to meet you tooEEEEP!" Alex drops on all fours and sniffs my… my… my everything!

"What are you DOING?!" I push him away as he tries to shove his nose between my legs.

He then takes a few steps back and tilts his head confused.

"I'm just catching your scent… chill out."

Chill out?! My ears drop and I look annoyed at him.

"You can't go around… acting like an animal like that… it's… it's indecent."

"We're animals." Alex stands up, looking at me as if I was stupid, and says.

"Ooookay, noted. You smell delicious by the way… just saying." Delicious?

Nick suddenly throws his backpack on a nearby bed and looks around annoyed.

"Do you have any wine?" He glares angrily at the other fox.

Alex shakes his head and answers pointing over his shoulder.

"No, but I have a shit ton of vodka inside my cabin, want some?" No!

Nick's angry glare turns into a friendly smile and he says happily.

"Lead the way!"

My ears drop and I walk after the two foxes, going outside this cart and into the next one. As soon as I enter the conductor's cabin, the strong smell of alcohol and FOX MUSK assaults my nostrils. I heard about people talking about the smell of a fox's den and I certainly felt a little of it at the times that I visited Marian's home… but this is on another level.

It's a normal conductor cabin but there's a big box on the floor with some blankets inside, probably his bed, and there's vodka… vodka everywhere.

Nick sniffs around and GASP! Alex sniffs Nick's rear… very, very thoroughly. Nick looks confused at the other fox and then Alex asks confused.

"Why do you… not smell normal?" What?

Nick's ears lean back for a while and then he says.

"Ummn… I use Musk Mask." Like any NORMAL mammal would!

Alex makes a face of disgust and catches a bottle of vodka from a nearby box.

"We are going to have to change that. No one is going to trust you if you smell like that." THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!

What does his smell have to do with anything? Wait… people won't be sniffing each other all the time at Terra will they?

Nick grabs the bottle from his paws and I cover my nose, saying sternly.

"Alex please. Nick has been drinking too much already… and are you really going to drink while conducting the train? That doesn't seem safe."

The fox snickers and looks amused at me.

"Judy relax! You guys are going to the safest and happiest place in the world!" I really can't believe that statement. Kat is from Terra.

He smiles and rolls his eyes at my disbelief.

"Don't worry! I'm a professional! I have been doing this stuff for years." Okay but...

He takes a huge chug out of a bottle of vodka.

"And I never worked sober one day in both my lives!" Oh… fuck!

.

* * *

.

June 23th 2016

.

* * *

.

I enter the bathtub and the warm water relaxes my tired body. Damn… he is right… I really needed this.

I let my body sink until I'm submerged up to my neck and I slowly turn my head, looking at the striped bunny standing beside the bathtub with a cute expression on his face.

I chuckle and I feel a smile coming to my muzzle.

"Don't you want to enter too?" I tease and his jaw drops.

His nose twitches cutely and he says with fake annoyance.

"Drop the indecent jokes Wilde… you know that we aren't friends."

I rest my paws on the edge of the tub and rest my chin on my arm.

"You say that… but you're the one that brought me to a motel mister police officer."

I grin and he looks seriously at me.

"I couldn't take you to the hospital… looking like… that…" He scratches his neck and then asks low.

"Are you sure that you're okay Wilde? You were covered in… you know…"

Why? Why does he act like that?

"If you're not my friend… then why are you being so nice to me?" I look into his cyan blue eyes and ask.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't… it's just my job." He points at his uniform and averts his gaze from me.

No… I… I don't believe him.

He was the only mammal that even tried to help me ever since… sigh… ever since I can remember anything. But he is not my friend… he says at least.

"Am I that much of a jerk... normally?" I ask him and he stays silent.

My ears lean back and I feel my good mood leaving again.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Jack asks confused.

I avert my eyes and sigh.

"I'm sorry… for whatever I did to you while…"

"Wilde don't..." He says and suddenly I feel his soft paw on my own.

"You don't need to apologize for anything."

I look at him again and stare into his cyan blue eyes.

"But Jack… you don't even call me by my name… I don't remember what the old Nick did to you but… I'm sorry." I say sadly.

"Wilde…"

"It's just… that I need a friend right now." I shake my paw off his and sit back in the middle of the bathtub.

"I don't have anything… I only know my name because I had my wallet when I woke up…" I sniff and stare at my reflection in the water.

It's a fox… a fox that I don't know is staring at me.

Suddenly something enters the bathtub and I turn back. Jack is sitting in the tub together with me. His police uniform scattered on the bathroom floor.

He looks concerned at me and says softly.

"Wil… Nick, come here." He passes his arms around my head and pulls me closer to him.

I rest my head on his chest and he hugs me, slowly caressing my neck.

"Just calm down… everything is going to be fine." He says softly and then sighs.

"I can be your friend if you need to…"

I… okay.

I close my eyes and hug his tiny body… so soft. Why… why does this feel so familiar? As if I had done this so many times before.

After a while Jack asks.

"Are you feeling better?" He stares at me with his big cyan blue eyes.

I nod slowly and he smiles a little, chuckling.

"Okay… then let's get you cleaned so that I can take you to the hospital."

Sigh… alri… a sly grin starts forming on my muzzle and I say playfully.

"Are you sure that you want to take me to the hospital already? Shouldn't we take care of this first?" My paw caresses his belly, stopping on his hard member as it pokes my chest.

His ears drop and he says nervously.

"I… umn… this is nothing… let's just get focused on getting you clean." His nose twitches cutely and I grin even more.

"Okay." I break the hug and catch a nearby bottle of shampoo. My tail curls up around his neck and I ask.

"Can you scrub my back?"

Jack's nose twitches and he gulps cutely as he reaches for…

.

* * *

.

"NICK?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I say shocked, spilling my juice on the table.

Nick turns to stare at me with a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asks before he takes another bite of his tuna sandwich.

WHAT?! He's sitting just beside me on the table telling a fucking SEX STORY during our breakfast and he asks 'what'.

My nose twitches and I say annoyed.

"This is not the time, nor the place for that story Nick. It will  **NEVER**  be the time or place for that story."

"Aaaah don't be a spoilsport Judy." Alex says as he cooks his disgustingly looking breakfast.

When I saw this kitchen I was so happy. It was clean and the food inside the fridge looked great, but then Alex started cooking. Sigh… I don't know what he is cooking there but it smells and looks horrible.

Nick licks his lips and says.

"Well Carrots… you don't have to listen you know." I…I don't… but…

Alex flips the frying pan and looks back at us.

"He is right…" His tail wags and he asks.

"So… what happened?"

My ears drop and I glare at Nick.

"No!" I say sternly.

Nick grins and chuckles.

"Well…"

.

* * *

.

"I needed that." I say relaxed as I walk out of the bathroom.

I glance back and see Jack following me embarrassed, holding his wet uniform in front of his privates as he covers his still hard penis.

"Thanks for the help Jack." Sitting on the bed with my legs crossed, I look at him and grin.

"I think that you should let that dry before getting dressed."

His nose twitches and he says annoyed.

"You shouldn't have splashed water on me like that… it…" I slowly open my legs and change their positions as I cross them again.

Jack stares wide eyed at me and then gulps.

"… it… got on the… my uniform."

He keeps staring at my thighs and I roll my eyes.

"Don't just stand there…" I tap my paw on the mattress a few times and say.

"Let's talk."

Jack thinks for a while and then slowly approaches me sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened between us?" I look questioningly at him and his ears drop.

His nose twitches and he says defensively.

"Nick… that…"

I raise a paw and say seriously.

"I need to know Jack… maybe that could help me remember something." And it could help me get to know you better.

Jack looks surprised for a few moments but then slowly nods.

"It's simple… we like the same female… and she left you for me." Wait…

"That's it?" That doesn't sound thaaaat bad… it doesn't sound good too… but it's not the end of the world.

He nods and continues.

"I also had some… problems regarding foxes, so I was harsher than I should with you… but Sweetheart helped me overcome them."

Oh… my ears lean back.

"I guess that she is a very nice female then… if she got both of us to like her." I say bitterly.

"Kat is the best… even if she is crazy." Jack says, with a big smile on his muzzle.

My ears lean back and I scoff, averting my gaze from the dumb bunny. He doesn't need to rub that on my fa…

This… jealousy… it's… it's me remembering how I felt for the female… right? It's not because Jack likes her or anything…

"Nick." I feel his paw on my tail and Jack stares concerned at me with his big cyan blue eyes.

"What's wrong? Did you remember anything?" His nose twitches and his cute striped ears drop a little.

I gulp, feeling my throat go dry and I force a smile.

"No… I'm… just thinking."

It's not as if he likes me… he is just concerned because I lost my memory anyway.

Jack's looks a little confused and asks.

"Ummn… anything wrong?"

He must hate me anyway… even if he doesn't hate the current me… as soon as I go back to being myself… he…

As soon as I go back…

"Seriously Nick… what are you looking at?" He asks looking around.

But… then… as long as I don't remember it will be fine… right? I mean… I didn't look like I was having a good life anyway… so… even if I dislike it later… my life probably already sucked.

I sit closer to him and stare into his eyes.

It's not as if it would hurt to be happy for a little while.

Jack raises an eyebrow and asks confused.

"Nick?"

And he can't… he can't be mad about it. He said that he fought me for the same female

I lean closer to him and put a paw on the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. His warm lips press against mine and I feel his rapid breath on the tip of my muzzle.

Jack shivers a little, but soon he stops and grabs my neck, caressing my head as he pulls me closer to him.

We then break the kiss and look at each other. I gulp and grin nervously as I lie on the bed beside him, my dick slowly slipping out from its sheath. Jack drops his uniform on the ground and crawls on the bed until he's near me.

He straddles my belly and his paws run along my soft cream colored fur, his throbbing dick leaking pre cum all over my chest.

I grab his soft butt cheeks and he leans over me, his head approaches mine and our muzzles touch again as our lips lock into a kiss. My tongue lashes out for an affective lick and…

"Aaaaaw!" I moan as he opens his mouth and catches my tongue within it, his own warm tongue curling around the tip of mine.

Suddenly he breaks the kiss and moves his hips forward, pressing his dick agaist my lips… what?

I look confused at him but he caresses my head and says softly.

"Open wide." He grins and I nod slowly, opening my mouth.

He puts his dick inside my mouth and my tongue instinctively lashes against it.

"Aaaaw." Jack moans as I keep licking his salty carrot.

He then puts both his paws on the bed and starts thrusting his hips back and forward, his dick hitting my tongue time and time again. I grab his hips and suddenly Jack shivers.

"AAAaawww!" He spills his seed in the back of my throat and I gag a little.

Jack backs away as I cough and feel his salty sperm going down my throat.

"You could have given me a warning!" It didn't hurt but… it feels weird.

He smiles apologetically and says.

"Sorry."

"Well…" I smile sexily and say.

"If you really want to make up for it… then…" I look at my throbbing erection and wiggle my eyebrows.

Jack looks back and grins. He then darts away, opens the nightstand and comes back with a bottle of something on his paws.

He then opens the bottle and spreads the icy gel contained inside it on my sensitive dick.

"No way that I'm going to be able to lick your entire monster… but…" He grins and…

"Yip aaaaww!" He starts rubbing my dick with his soft paws.

Jack chuckles and starts grinding his dick against mine as his paws massage my cock, caressing the throbbing veins and my pulsing knot.

"AAaaaaw Jack!" His paws are so fucking soft.

He chuckles and I sit on the mattress, growling as I grab his head and push his face against my crotch, rubbing his soft striped cheeks against my balls to mark him with my scent.

"Yip!" Jack takes a deep breath and then starts licking my balls… damn… his tongue is so…

"Aaaawww!" Fuck… I'm so…

I let go off his head and grab his ears… his soft striped ears.

I rub my dick with his ears tips and…

"Aaaaw!" Damn… I'm so close…

Jack clears his throat and takes his ears away from my paws. He sits on my lap, his back turned against me.

Jack glances back and smiles and he starts grinding his thighs and his butt on my dick.

"AAAAAW YIP AAAAAaaww!" Oh fuck.

I… I… I grab him and put him on all fours against the mattress. I press my shaft against his firm but soft butt cheeks and Jack looks back.

"Uuummm… it's never going to fit."

I lick my lips and growl low.

"I know."

I grab him by the hips and start thrusting my hips back and forward. Humping him as my dick grinds against his soft fur, my knot hitting his butt cheeks as they press hard against my throbbing shaft.

"AAAAAW!" My tip rubs his back again and again and I feel his fluffy tail twitching under my cock. I… fuuuck!

"YIIIIIIIP AAAAAW!" My balls clench and my dick throbs harder one last time as I cover his back with my sperm.

I let go off his hips and Jack trembles as he falls to the mattress. Semen still leaks out of my dick with each throb, making his white fur even whiter.

Jack then grabs my dick and…

"AAAAW!" He puts my tip inside his mouth, drinking eagerly as I shot my seed almost as vigorously as before.

My tongue lashes out as I pant hard… but I finally stop cumming. I slowly lie down beside Jack and he stands up, licking his lips clean of my semen.

He slowly flips me so I'm lying on my belly. He then spreads my legs and caresses my tail as he moves it away from my rear.

I giggle and grin.

"What are you doing back thereaaaw!" He slaps my butt and chuckles.

Jack looks playfully at me and wiggles his eyebrow.

"You're about to see!"

He then kisses each one of my butt cheeks and slowly spreads them with his soft bunny paws, revealing my tailhole.

My ears lean back and I glance back embarrassed. What is he doAAH!

"AAAAAAAAAAW!" Oh fuck… he…

"AAAAAAW!" I scratch the sheets with my claws as Jack slowly licks my tailhole with his warm tongue.

Damn... this is so dirty… oh fuuuuuuck! I feel his wet tongue playfully probing inside my anus. His sticky drool is being poured inside my tailhole in waves as his tongue curls up and down, hitting some very weird pleasure spots.

With a slurp Jack licks his lips and presses his dick against my butt. He grabs my hips and says.

"Don't worry… I'll be gentle." He smiles sexily and I chuckle.

He presses his hard dick against my anus and then…

"YIP!" It feels as if a hot iron piston is making its way inside my tailhole.

"AAAAAAW!" Fuck… he is hitting every pleasure spot… fuuuuck!

Jack's hips hit my butt cheeks with a smack and my tongue hangs out as I moan.

"AAAAAAAAAW!"

He then starts…

.

* * *

.

"STOOOP!" I gasp for air and glare at Nick, breathing heavily.

"Stop!" I raise a paw while I grasp my chest with the other, trying to prevent my heart from beating out of my body.

Nick stops telling his fucking OBSCENE story and takes a sip from his coffee mug.

Alex throws another piece of whatever that thing he is eating is, inside his mouth and pouts.

"But I wanted to hear the rest." WHAT?!

My nose twitches and I take a deep breath before I glare at him.

"It was a story about Jack and him having sex! And he was injured during that… he was amnesiac… it's wrong!"

Alex shrugs and says with his mouth full.

"It's hot."

AAARGGH!

What's with these Terrans?! First it's Kat… and now Alex. What the fuck is their problem?!

Nick chuckles and pours some vodka in his coffee, giving me a sly grin.

"Don't worry Al… Carrots is just jealous that I got to get some action with Jack but he didn't even look at her."

"THE FUCK?!" I glare at the retarded fox in front of me.

Nick then grins and leans down. His muzzle stops centimeters away from mine and he says mockingly.

"Or maybe you're jealous of me!"

My eyes widen and my blood boils inside my veins.

"I'm NOT jealous of you Nick… and much less of JACK!" I say angrily.

I'm not mad because you embraced Jack and even though he is a COMPLETE TAILHOLE, held him close to you and made love with him. I'M NOT MAD!

He chuckles and takes another sip of his baptized coffee. Alex looks at me and then at him and asks curiously.

"What… are you talking about?"

Don't you dare Nick!

Nick grins and looks teasingly at me.

"Carrots had a little crush on Jack… buuuuuut he is more into me and Kitten than he is into her."

Nick grins and Alex chuckles and says happily.

"OOOOOH! SOMEONE IS JELLY!"

"I'M NOT JELLY!" I take deeps breathes and glare at the two TAILHOLES in front of me.

My nose twitches and I say furiously.

"I'm not jealous that Nick licked… Jack's dick… and… drank his semen… and… got butt… fucked…" By his hard throbbing dick.

I gulp and Nick chuckles… IDIOT! It's disgusting… two males… grabbing each other with their strong paws and rubbing their muscular bodies against one another… IT'S DISGUSTING!

My nose twitches and I breathe heavily. He stole his fucking mate and now he FUCKED him in the ass. That's perverse… wrong! I gulp dryly. So wrong!

I turn back and walk out of the kitchen and into the next cart. If they are going to be like that then FINE! I'm going to take a nap.

Actually… NO! FUCK taking a nap! I need to relieve some stress and I need it NOW!

I open that BITCH'S backpack and look for my vibrator.

Fuck… where is it? I know that that TAILHOLE brought it… I… AHA!

I grab my vibrator and run to the bathroom, locking myself inside and taking off my clothes.

Oh! Oh God! My nose twitches and I bring the vibrator close to my nose to feel its smell. I smile a little and feel my insides melting. It smells like Nick's breathe. I bite my lips and run to the bathroom.

"Aaaw!" I slowly push it inside my wet doe parts and turn it on.

My tail twitches as the pleasure overrides my senses.

"Aaaaaw fuck!" I really need this right now!

.

* * *

.

I slowly crawl outside the bathroom, feeling my legs too shaky to support my weight. With a giggle I hide my vibrator inside my backpack and sigh.

Damn… I'm hungry. I wonder if there's any food left from breakfast.

I slowly make my way towards the kitchen and then I see Nick and Alex playing a card game.

Alex's ears flick and he jokes.

"Look at who is back to the land of the living… how was your nap?"

Nap? Ah… ah… I giggle and grin.

"It was good." Very good!

He nods without removing his eyes from the game and then says.

"Good because I have bad news… remember how we were supposed to arrive today at The Wall? Well… I drove in the wrong direction for some time and now we are going to take two more days to…"

"Wrong direction?" My ears drop and I look dumbfounded at him.

"This is a fucking train… how did you drive in the wrong direction?"

He glances at me and smiles.

"I turned off the motors while I slept and since we were at an inclined part of the terrain… the train moved backwards for a bit." For fuck's sake!

"Weren't you supposed to be a professional?" I ask mad and his ears lean back.

Nick rolls his eyes and puts a card on the table.

"C'mon Carrots… chill out!"

I cross my arms and scoff.

"Shouldn't you be the madder one? The sooner we arrive the sooner we can go back… and you didn't want to have this trip."

He nods and says.

"Yes, yes I was… but I'm also having fun… so shush Carrots!" He grins and puts all his cards on the table.

"I won… give me it… GIVE ME!" He says excitedly as he extends his paws towards Alex.

Alex sighs and then reaches for a nearby plate. He looks sadly at its contents and then sniffs before giving them to Nick.

Nick grins, grabs the plate out of his paws and then starts throwing the… weird toasted things inside his mouth. He chews on them and with each crunch he moans a little.

"What are you betting?" I ask, my curiosity beating my anger.

It must be very good if Nick is like that.

Alex sniffs and says sadly.

"It's bacon… extra crispy!"

I raise an eyebrow and ask.

"What is bacon?" Is it some kind of fish?

"It's heaven!" Nick says licking his lips as he went for another piece of… bacon?!

Alex shakes his head and licks his lips, looking sadly at the last piece of bacon on the plate.

"It's a thin strap of delicious pig meat." He says licking his lips.

Wait… GASP! I cover my mouth and gag. THEY ARE EATING MEAT?!

"Meat?" Nick asks shocked, slowly putting the piece of evidence back on the plate.

Alex nods and his tail wags.

"They were having a discount on it near my house. Apparently, an old boar had a heart attack in the street!" He chuckles and licks his lips.

I fight back the urge to vomit and I look horrified at him… they sell meat… mammal meat… but… Chief said that they only ate criminals!

Nick gags and runs out of the kitchen, probably going to the bathroom to… throw up… the poor mammal's flesh…

I gag and suddenly Alex asks.

"I can finish that right?"

He… oh fuck… I run to the bathroom and leave the barbarian behind.

.

* * *

.

June 25th 2016

.

* * *

.

"C'mon… are you still upset about that? I already said sorry!" Alex says cutely, batting his eyelashes.

Oh my fucking… AAAAAARGH! FUUCK!

Why did this trip have to be so fucking LONG?!

He has been pestering me for TWO DAYS… fuck. All I want is for him to SHUT THE FUCK UP!

He whines and looks cutely at me… sigh.

"FINE!" I glare at him and say angrily.

"But you can NEVER eat another mammal, talk about eating another mammal, or even THINK about eating another mammal again!" Fucking Terrans, nothing but a bunch of barbarians!

Nick then drunkenly hugs me and snarls to Alex.

"Caaaaan't eat maayyy bunny!" He presses me against his big manly chest and bares his teeth.

Awww! I smile and look at my wasted fox.

Alex chuckles and says happily.

"Alright, don't worry. I still don't get what all the fuss was about though. It's just bacon!" He licks his lips giving me a shudder.

Nick then nods satisfied and lies down on his chair again. Just bacon? They talk about their fellow mammals as if… sigh. They are barbarians. I don't know what I expected from the place where Kat was raised.

I look at him and frown. I can't trust any Terran. I will need to keep my eyes open at all times. They are monsters in mammal skin.

Nick suddenly spasm on the chair and clicks his tongue. He looks around drunkenly and smiles upon spotting a bottle of vodka.

Poor Nick… he is already feeling better now, but he spent three hours inside the bathroom throwing up. And he refused to talk about it later. He is just pretending that it never happened.

And his smell is getting stronger and stronger each day that passes. He actually listened to Alex about that FUCKING lunacy about not smelling right and stopped using his musk mask… sigh.

It's hard to stay near him without my nose twitching or my hips burning as if they were on fire and my puss…

"Cheer up bunny! I have good news!" Alex exclaims and then points out at the window.

I roll my eyes and scoff. What could there be out there to… holy… fuck!

The fields are white, covered by endless snow… but… fuck… what is actually impressive is that wall… that fucking wall!

Nick leans over me and rests his chin on my head.

Alex chuckles and says happily.

"Cool right! We built it a long time ago, when we were preparing to have war with you guys."

THE FUCK?!

My ears drop and both of us turn shocked to him.

"WAR?!"

He nods and then pulls some levers in the train's control panel.

"It is said that The Wall was built right after we expelled the savages from our land, ages ago. Later it was decided that we would not give chase and the barbarians would be left to rot and kill each other." He chuckles and says.

"We would have wiped the floor with you guys." No, you wouldn't.

I'm glad that there was no war though. No one would gain anything from senseless violence.

His tail wags and he looks happily at the window.

"Now, The Wall just keeps you barbarians at your side of the continent." But you're the barbarians… not us.

Sigh… whatever! The Wall as he calls it is a massive wall made of… concrete I guess. It's so white that it almost looks like ice. And it's fucking huge as fuck… it's way bigger than the climate wall.

As we approach the humongous wall Alex says.

"Since you guys are tourists then you will have to go through customs and all that stuff. I will be delivering some cargo while you guys get clearance for entering." He then turns back to me grinning.

"Just a tip… you guys need to look calm. If you look tense then they might want to search you guys and you don't want that… believe me."

Okay Judy, now it's the time!

I go to our "room" and grab my backpack, making sure that everything is in place. I then put on some heavier clothing, the same one that I would wear while going to TundraTown.

I return to the cabin and soon after the train stops near the wall. Alex turns to us and starts leaving the train as he says.

"You guys follow the officials, I will be here."

This looks like some sort of train hangar. There's a billboard saying 'Behind The Wall, it is NFSW territory' in amicably red letters hanging from a lamp post nearby.

I wonder what NFSW means. Nick excitedly jumps out of the train and nearly falls to the ground. He then takes a deep breath of the snowy air around him.

"You sure look happy Slick!" I giggle standing beside him. I'm glad that I put warmer clothes because this place is cold… very cold.

Nick nods drunkenly and his tail wags excitedly as a uniformed arctic vixen walks in our direction. I scowl at the hornfox.

The vixen looks annoyed at Nick and I and motions for us to follow her as she walks away not uttering a word. She leads us to a nearby door on the wall and as soon as we pass by the glass door the atmosphere becomes warmer and the ground easier to walk upon due to the carpet.

She points at two guards, a male polar bear, and a female wolf, before saying sternly with a deep accent.

"They will inspect you."

"Aaaah." Nick whines sadly and then smirks slyly.

"I hoped that you would be the one inspecting me." He playfully adds as he wiggles his eyebrows and flicks his ears.

NICK!

I punch his arm and look apologetically at the vixen.

She glares at us for a while but then grabs a piece of paper and writes something on it with a frown on her face. Oh fuck… she is writing Nick a ticket… damn it! We are not even inside yet and he already is getting us into trouble.

The arctic vixen then puts a claw on Nick's chest and smiles as she growls low.

"Try anything funny and we will throw your corpses from the top of The Wall." Shit!

She then stares at Nick with her dark blue eyes and giggles as she walks away, her tail wagging and her hips swaying as she does so. Nick chuckles and grins… fucking idiot! I step on his paw and he whines before looking hurt at me.

"That's for getting ticketed even before we got inside Nick." I glare angrily at him.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Don't worry Carrots… she was just joking." No, she wasn't… she was threatening to have us killed.

He adjusts his t-shirt and says.

"Besides… she is into me!"

NO! She…

Nick raises a piece of paper, with a number written into it, and grins victoriously.

My ears drop and I sigh, looking down at my feet. Of course, he would want to go for the vixen. She has a bushy tail.

I leave him behind, feeling my excitement from before disappearing, and walk closer to the polar bear. We can talk about how he is such a MALE WHORE later… I don't even care. I just want to get this over with.

I put my backpack on a table in front of the polar bear. He gives me a friendly smile and says.

"Hello little bunny, can you show me your documents please?" He looks like he is in his sixties. He is very big and has with a grandfatherly feel… he looks nice.

I smile shyly and as he examines my documents and types on the computer… wait.

"I thought that you guys didn't have electronics here."

The polar bear looks surprised at me and chuckles amused.

"That ban was lifted long ago, Miss Hopps. It just took some time for us to get things going." Oh.

After a while, he gives me back my documents and then opens my backpack. He starts rummaging through everything, putting all of its contents on the table. I keep a straight face and secretly grin.

There's no way that he is going to find my hidden camera the… oh fuck!

He holds my vibrator in his paw. My ears drop and he looks amused at me. That is so embarrassing.

He sniffs the vibrator a few times and then chuckles, placing it together with the rest of my clothes. After examining my backpack thoroughly he puts all of its contents back inside and closes it.

He then kneels beside me and says.

"Just so that you know… this is standard procedure… so don't fight it."

Fight whaaaaaaa-EEEEEEEEEEEEP!

He holds me with his enormous fucking paw and buries his nose on my neck, sniffing me fiercely as a drug addict on nip. He ignores my protests and sniffs my armpits and GAAAASP! He buries his nose on my rear and takes three deep sniffs before putting me down.

I glare at him and take a few steps away. I cover my delicate parts, feeling my ears burn in shame. My nose twitches and my eyes tear up.

"Pervert!" That was sexual harassment.

He rolls his eyes and takes a rubber glove from inside his shirt's pocket.

"This is going to be the last step." He puts the glove on and grins.

"Bend over."

I… I…

"Why?" I back away from him even more and my nose twitches.

He grins and says happily.

"Mandatory cavity search." No!  **NO!**

That's impossible… his paw… his fucking finger is bigger than my arm… he… he would tear me apart… I… I would be ravaged by…

"It… it will never fit!" I cry out in despair, giving him a pleading look.

He grins evilly and…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" What?

He slowly takes off the rubber glove and shakes his head saying amused.

"Everyone falls for it." He looks at me and adds.

"Don't worry Miss, it was just a joke." A joke… oh thank God.

I giggle nervously and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the heavens." We laugh a little and I say happily.

"For a second there I really thought that you were going to haha…" Sigh.

The polar bear laughs and stands up shaking his head.

"No no… I'm not the one doing it." Wait… what?

"She is." He points at a nearby female snowshoe hare standing near a door. The hare looks at me and grins as she slaps her rubber gloves playfully.

Oh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to those that read the story! Try to not spoil future chapters in the reviews!
> 
> Thanks!


	44. Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!
> 
> The UPDATED full explanation about the rewrite is in chapter 43, if you're an old reader coming back for the rewrite, please read the UPDATED author notes in chapter 43. I'm very sorry for all the trouble! But I wanted to make sure this story was as good as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading it, see yah later!

.

June 25th 2016

.

* * *

.

With shaky breathe and I pull my pants up. This… I don't want to talk about this… ever again.

"EEEP!"

The snowshoe hare giggles and gropes my butt. My ears drop and I look shocked at her. The pervert leans onto me, rubbing her soft thighs against mine, giggling like mad.

I'm not enjoying this… I'M NOT!

She smiles and her paw slowly moves up until she caresses my tail, sending waves of electricity up my spine… NO! STOP IT! Why am I feeling like this?

The hare playfully bites my ear and my jaw drops and the pervert whispers playfully.

"Call me later, sweet cheeks!" She then puts a piece of paper in my trembling paws. It's her number… oh fuck!

I… I… I didn't enjoy it! I really didn't!

"I'm not calling you! I'm straight!" I'm not into girls!

She looks at me up and down and leans even closer.

"So is spaghetti until its wet!" She says playfully and then lifts her paw so that I can see her moist thin rubber glove.

My jaw drops and I avert my eyes ashamed.

"I… I… I… I didn't enjoy it! It was just a… natural body response to… stimulation." It had nothing to do with her… soft… warm… paws.

It was a moment of weakness! I didn't enjoy her touching my… doe parts… as she explored every bit and canny of my… NO! I'M NOT KAT!

"I bet that your moans will be so cute!" She says giggling and my heart stops.

I would never moan for her… it doesn't matter what she does with those… nimble paws of hers.

My nose twitches and she GASP! She puts her wet fingers inside her mouth, sucking my… ahem… bodily fluids from the rubber while she gives me the creepiest look ever.

That… is… so… ho-HORRIBLE… it's horrible!

She then lets her fingers go and licks her lips.

"You can go to the next room now." She says and GASP! She kisses my cheeks and whispers sexily.

She looks at a nearby door and EEEEP! She slaps my butt and I step away from her, feeling my doe parts tingle due to the mistreatment that they just suffered.

I will be waiting!" She whispers seductively and waves her paw at me.

And you will be waiting forever… no matter how soft your thighs are and… how pure your white fur looks… and how hypnotically delicious your lips lo… I…I… I need to leave!

I quickly walk away from the giggling pervert.

I… THIS IS… THIS... I'M GOING TO REPORT THIS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I have never felt so… humiliated in my whole life!

I walk past the door and close it behind me. It's a simple medical examination room. Nick is sitting happily in a chair as a wolf wearing a lab coat get a sample of his blood.

"Hey, Carrots." He says wagging his tail… the idiot.

I walk up to them and say nervously.

"She molested me." And I didn't like it… I didn't! Because I'm not a fucked up mammal like Kat is.

The two stop and look confused at me. I point at the door and my foot stops the floor in annoyance.

"She touched me all over… called me sweet cheeks and gave me her number!" I show the paper to them and add.

"And she slapped my butt!" I caress my rear and bite my lip. It did feel a bit good… NO! THAT WAS TOTALLY WRONG!

Nick's jaw drops and the wolf chuckles amused.

"That is so like her!" WHAT?!

Nick grins and wags his tail.

"Hot!" Ye-NO! IT'S NOT!

My nose twitches and I look sadly at him.

"It was demeaning Nick." I cross my arms and say nervously.

"I was violated… I was… raped." I sniff.

Nick stops smirking and then asks dumbfounded.

"Wait… are you serious Fluff?" I would never joke about something like this.

I nod and his ears lean back. Nick then jumps off the chair and hugs me. I look surprised at him as my dumb fox presses me against his powerful foxy chest, his strong paws gripping my shoulders.

"Don't worry Carrots… no one does that to you and gets away with it." He snarls angrily and adds.

"No one!"Oh, Nick!

My heart skips a beat and I smile a little flustered. Nick caresses my head and walks out of the room. Awww! He is going to fight for my honor! He is so sweet and… oh no!

My ears drop and I mutter horrified.

"He is going to get thrown from the top of the wall!"

"Heh! You guys actually believed that… It's just an internal joke!" The doctor chuckles amused.

Oh, thank the heavens! He is… wait a second! These bastards! I thought that we were in danger… that's why I didn't say anything when that hare was harassing me!

I glare at the Terran wolf.

"That is not funny!"

He chuckles and I scoff annoyed. My nose twitches in indignation and I point angrily at him.

"You all know she does that and you let that happen!" I accuse.

He shrugs and then teases.

"Just don't call her!" He then picks up a syringe and says.

"I will need a blood sample!"

He doesn't care… fuck! Of course, he doesn't care… he is a Terran just like Kat!

Sigh… just endure it, Judy… there's nothing that they can do to you that Kat already hasn't done worse.

I will show them… I will show them all, that I'm not scared.

.

* * *

.

I enter the train conductor's cabin and sit in a nearby chair…

Ouch! Damn it… fucking Terrans and their big fucking needles.

Alex chuckles and teases.

"Told you to relax." Idiot!

I glare at him and he chuckles even more. His tail wags and he teases.

"You Zootopians always complain too much… that's why they started performing the cavity searches!"

I don't want to talk about that… that hare is a molester.

I smile and grasp the ring that Nick gave me. I never liked wearing pendants of any kind… but I'm going to wear this one forever.

.

* * *

.

After waiting for thirty minutes Alex asks.

"Where's Nick?"

I shrug. My ears drop and my nose twitches in worry. Nick… where are you?

As if the heavens have listened to me, Nick suddenly appears with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Al, guess who doesn't have any diseases and can go to… you know!" He winks at him and Alex chuckles.

The way that you're stinking one would think that you're diseased.

"Good to know! I'm going to show you where you can have a good time!" Alex says and starts the train engine.

I look nervously at Nick and ask.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you find her supervisor?! Did she get fired?"

He shakes his head and grins.

"Nah… but she said that she is sorry!" He chuckles wagging his tail.

I scoff annoyed and cross my arms.

"Just a simple 'sorry' isn't going to erase all that she has done to me!" She needs to be arrested.

Nick rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Don't worry Carrots! It will be hard for her to molest anyone from atop of a hospital bed."

What… what happened back there? He… he didn't beat her up…. did he?

Nick sits near me and I ask concerned.

"What did you do to her?" I don't want us to get in trouble before we even get past the wall.

"Well… let's just say that when she makes out of the intensive care… it will be in a wheelchair!" Nick says evilly and grins.

GASP! He crippled her! He… oh, my fucking carrot! His pants… they were light brown before but… now they are red! They are covered in blood.

I cover my mouth in shock and Alex says concerned.

"Dude! What the fuck!" Oh, sweet carrots!

"Calm down! Calm down! Everything is fine!" Nick chuckles and shakes his head amused.

"I just tried to test the limits a hare's body can go but I think I overdid it a little. But judging from the sounds I could hear between the gasps and spasms she seemed to be enjoying it." He rubs his crotch and his tail wags.

"She might even come back for more, later!" GAAAAAAASP!

I cover my mouth and stare horrified at him. HE… HE… HE IS A TAILHOLE! A PERVERT!

Alex chuckles amused and rolls his eyes, turning back to the train controls.

"Alright, now if you can excuse me, I need peace and quiet to make sure I'm not going to screw up parking this bad boy. Choo, choo." Alex waves his paws at us, gesturing for us to leave the cabin.

I walk out of the conductor's cabin feeling my stomach twist sickly. As I stop at our sleeping cabin I turn to look at the smug fox behind me.

He had sex with that hare! Oh my God! I can't believe he did that. My nose twitches and I glare at him. He was supposed to be defending me, instead, he just took advantage of the opportunity to get laid.

"So Carrots… how was your OUCH!"He rubs the arm that I just punched and looks annoyed at me.

I cross my arms and my nose twitches.

"That's for acting like a pervert … ever since we began this trip." He fucked her… he… he fucked her.

He never touches me but he goes around and fucks the first female he can get his paws on.

His ears lean back and Nick looks at me with a kit face.

"I am not a pervert." He whines.

My eyes tear up.

"YES, YOU ARE!" My nose twitches and I stand up in front of him.

Nick then smiles and opens his arms, going for a hug, but I put my paws up and push him away from me.

Nick rolls his eyes and then goes out of the cabin, returning shortly after, wearing a clean set of pants.

"Is this better?" He asks softly.

"No!" I answer angrily.

"You had sex with a complete stranger Nick, switching your clothes won't erase that." I say hurt.

He chose a stranger over me.

"But Carrots, I did it for you." He says proudly.

What the fuck?! My jaw drops and I stare dumbfounded at him.

"You fucked her for me?!" What kind of idiotic logic is that?!

"I can't deny I had some fun doing it." He says softly, kneeling in front of me.

"But I did it to protect you!" He caresses my cheek and smiles, gazing at me with his big emerald green eyes.

My nose twitches and I ask.

"Do you even think about how that makes me feel? That makes NO SENSE!"

Nick tilts his head to the side a little and then chuckles, putting his paws on my hips. I gulp as his big foxy paws grasp me and my body starts heating up. Nick then pulls me closer and says.

"Fluff, I don't care who it is! Anyone who dares to lay a paw on your pure soft  **delicate bunny body** …" He snarls and starts panting, drooling like a savage. I gulp, my heart beating faster as Nick licks the drool off his muzzle.

" **Anyone**  that tries to do it will have to go through me first!" He growls.

My ears drop. What the fuck?!

"So, you're going to fuck anyone that hits on me… is that it?" That's insane.

"That's the idea Fluff!" He grins.

My jaw drops.

"That's retarded."

Nick rolls his eyes and responds.

"You're being overdramatic."

"That's not true Nick." I glare at him.

"You're my best friend… and I don't like to see you coming back home all sad and smelling like the last whore you banged while you were on out in the streets."

Nick winces and then coughs awkwardly. He then looks at me and says seriously.

"Was I sad lately? Yes, yes I was. BUT… I got over it and with Kitten's help I learned that I don't have any reason to be sad anymore."

BUT…

I open my mouth and he raises a paw before he continues talking.

"AND… I need some ME time."

The fuck?

"ME… time?" I ask and then glare hard at him again.

"Are you saying that you don't want to spend time with me?"

He shakes his head and sighs.

"I love spending time with you Fluff but I need some time alone to take care of some needs… and lately, I haven't been able to take care of them properly."

My heart beats faster and I gather enough courage to ask.

"Nick, do you… take care of these urges with those females?" My nose twitches and I put a paw on his shoulder.

Nick's ears lay flat on his head.

"Yeah." He slowly nods.

I gulp and feel my heart nearly jumping out of my chest. I fight the nervous breakdown building up and then say softly.

"Then let  **me**  be the one to help you. That way you won't need to look for strangers on the streets." I nervously caress both his cheeks and gaze into his emerald green eyes.

"I want to be there for you Nick, to be the only one." I say, hoping he'll finally see it.

"I love you. I'll never leave you." My heart nearly stops and I force myself not to bury my face in my paws in embarrassment.

Nick's eyes widen so much his pupils become dots and I can hear the heavy beating off his heart inside his chest. He stares at me for so long the train starts slowing down and stops.

His eyes are a pool of mixed emotions I can't describe or comprehend. My breathing grows heavier as my nervousness grows.

Then suddenly …

Nick pushes me away and runs at full speed on all fours legs outside the cabin, jumping off the train. This… this is one of his jokes right? He's going to come back… right? I stay there, frozen in place as I stare at the door, but Nick doesn't come back.

Ah…

My eyes tear up.

"Aaaaahh…" I fall butt first to the ground and bury my face in my paws. Tears flow out of my eyes and I sob pathetically.

Alex then enters the cabin in a hurry and looks at me confused.

"Uh… what's wrong?"

I look at him, my vision blurry with tears and I choke in a soft cry. Alex furrows his eyebrows and then walks closer to me.

"Calm down, tell me what happened." He says softly, kneeling by my side and putting a paw on my shoulder.

My mouth trembles and I try to control my sobbing.

"I… I told Nick I loved him… and he ran away!" I cry and feel my nose running.

Alex stays silent for a second.

"I see… that's it?" He asks.

That's it? I look dumbfounded at him and cry.

"He ran away from me! He prefers to have sex with sluts and strangers on the streets than to be with me." My paws tremble and I realize.

"He always did." That's why he always loved Kat so much… so much more than me.

I close my eyes and let my head fall on my paws again. I don't know why I ever thought it could be different. He chose a sex toy over me.

Suddenly, Alex shakes me and says.

"Chill, chill!"

He stares at me with a smile.

"So he just ran away without saying anything?"

My nose twitches and I nod.

"Good then!" Alex grins and gives my shoulder a playful slap.

"He's a tod, so that's the second best reaction he could have shown!" He chuckles and then explains.

"The best one would be to spread your legs open and…" He then stands up and starts rhythmically thrusting his hips in the air.

What the fuck is wrong with him?

My nose twitches and I feel my sadness be temporarily obscured with rage.

"Alex… what the fuck are you talking about?" He's mocking me.

His tail wags.

"Judy, if he ran away without saying anything then that means he cares about you and that's why he just left you hanging." He then chuckles.

"And while he might be going to a brothel to bang some slut right now. That probably has nothing to do with you!"

My jaw drops and I say.

"That's completely retarded! It makes  **NO SENSE**!"

He scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew more about male foxes and relationships than me." He says sarcastically and then taunts.

"Who is the tod and who is the doe here?"

My nose twitches and I sigh.

"You're the tod." I say.

He nods and then asks smugly.

"Who has been happily married for years and who has been crying like a little bitch for the last five minutes?"

I cross my arms and avert my gaze from him.

"I didn't cry like a little bitch." I defend myself.

Alex then laughs and says.

"Yes, yes you did, but at least you stopped crying now."

I look shyly at him and ask.

"Do you really think Nick was not running away from me?"

He nods and helps me to stand up.

"He wasn't running from you! He was simply showing you how much he cares for you." He smiles.

"As long as he hasn't said he would be going to buy cigarettes then that means he loves you and will come back." He says.

My nose twitches. This makes no sense. Is he… making this up?

"What you need to do now is to play hard to get!" Alex continues as he takes me to the bathroom. Alex then wipes my face clean with a towel and says.

"And don't think about it."

"But how can I not think about Nick? He ran off to only God knows where and he might be lost and…" Alex then puts a finger on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Don't worry. Nick is a smart fox and I already told him what brothel we would be staying in!"

Did he say brothel... no, it can't be. I shake my head and sigh. I don't know if can stop thinking about…

"You trust Nick?" Alex asks.

My nose twitches and I look down. Lately, that question has crossed my mind a few times. I…

I then notice a streak of silver inside my shirt. I carefully pick my ring up and stare at it. The ring Nick gave me. I clutch it and sigh, feeling the weight on my shoulders disappearing.

"I trust Nick!" Nick is just confused. Kat and those other whores did that to him, but I can heal him.

I smile and look at Alex.

"Thanks."

He chuckles and ruffles the fur on top of my head.

"Let's go!" He gestures for me to follow him.

"Just a second!" I say and run to my backpack. I grab the camera from within and run back to Alex.

"We are going to have to wait until tomorrow morning while they unload part of the cargo." He says and we leave the train.

We are in an old train parking lot, covered in snow. I follow him and we walk into the direction of some buildings.

This place looks a little like TundraTown… GASP!

In the distance, far in the distance, standing between the giant skyscrapers there's a gigantic statue of a mammal… I think.

The… mammal… has his whole body covered in armor. His or hers five fingered paws are gripped tightly around the hilt of a sword… five fingered?

"Hey Alex… what's that?" I point at the statue in the distance and he smiles proudly.

"The Colossus of Terra." He says smugly.

"He will forever stand there, guarding the entrance to our nation as a symbol that we will crush all who dare attack us."

Ooooookay… I thought that that thing was just a bit extravagant and cool work of art… but it's a giant 'I will kill you' threat. Sigh, Terrans.

"But why does he have five fingers?" And its legs are too long as well.

Alex stops and says happily.

"The Colossus is a human… he needed to be a mammal that represented us all so what could be better than the one mammal that most of us were in the past?" He wags his tail and starts walking again.

But you're a fox! You're not a hooman. I look at the statue again and giggle. That statue is really cool! I wish that we had something like that in Zootopia! Not to be a symbol of war though.

I aim my camera and take a picture of the Colossus. Mr. Big was right. They are crazy if they really think that they were something like that!

I shake my head and keep looking aro… whoah… I have never seen so many predators in my entire life. My nose twitches and I gulp, feeling my body heat up a little. W-why are they all… NAKED?!

All around I see snow leopards, wolves, stoats and many other types of predators walking around, managing the cargo of the many trains parked here… but none of them is wearing any clothes!

And foxes… why are there so much arctic foxes around?! They are everywhere.

My nose and tail twitch furiously as I look at all the big strong predators flexing their powerful muscles as they carry boxes around. After I recover from my initial shock, I notice that Alex was talking all this time and catch him ending his explanation.

"…few rooms at Maddy's, eight streets down that way. Just say that you know me and you will get a discount. And remember, if you guys are not back at the train tomorrow morning at eight then I will have to go on without you two." He stops and turns back to look at me.

"I will be doing some very important stuff… but if you really need me then just ask at Maddy's since I will be there." He smiles and claps his paws together.

"So… if you don't need me for anything else then I…"

"Wait!" I raise a paw and then ask.

"Can you tell me about Terra a little more?"

"You didn't arrive at Terra yet!" Alex says and then his ears perk up.

"Well… technically you did but in practice, you just entered Terran territory! Since THIS…" He opens his arms and points at the buildings around us.

"This city is Winterfall… with an 'a'! We had to change the 'e' to avoid being sued by the fat bastard but aaaanyway…" He coughs and wags his tail.

"This is just one of the many cities that make up the great nation of Holy Terra… the Terra that you are talking about is Terra the city! You can also call it Terra's Core."

"That's confusing." Why would they name their country like they named their main city?

He smiles and pets my head.

"Now… there are just THREE things that you need to know... first!" He raises a finger and says happily.

"Do NOT eat yellow snow or else you're going to have a bad time!" Does… he think that I'm retarded?

"Second… do NOT tell anyone that you're a cultist as a joke… or you ARE going to get purged as a heretic!" Purged?

My nose twitches and I look confused at him.

"But I'm not a cultist… I don't even know what you're talking about!"

He smiles and nods.

"That's the spirit!" He says patting my head.

"And THIRD, don't touch anyone's tail without asking permission first, UNLESS you want to have a good time!" He then stops and laughs before saying amused.

"But I don't think that YOU would be into free sex anyway." Free sex?!

I look shocked at him and he pets my head again before he turns around.

"Well, if you need anything else… you know where to find me!"

My ears drop and I ask concerned.

"What was that about the free sex?"

"Ah… just pull some tails!" He laughs and walks away.

Note to self… don't touch anyone's tails!

Alex walks away slowly and the snowy wind makes me shiver a little.

Well…

My nose twitches and I look around. Some naked foxes are carrying boxes in and out of the trains as a reindeer orders them around. So far, nothing dangerous!

Sigh… I wonder where Nick is… NO! I shouldn't be thinking about Nick. I'm going to have fun and complete my mission alone if I need to.

I pick up my camera and walk to the nearest street, noticing the scary gargoyles in the nearby buildings. Some resemble foxes, lions or other predators and most of them are very creepy… even for gargoyles' standards.

Well… if this place really is the nightmarish land that Mr. Big talked about then he might have been referring to Terra's Core, because I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary so far.

Well… if I disregard the creepy gargoyles, the gigantic statue of a mythological creature standing in the middle of the city and the MASSIVE amount of naked predators walking around, and the fact that they seem very… ummn… affectionate around here.

I cover my mouth and my nose twitches in embarrassment as I watch a fox vigorously licking a vixen all over, and I mean ALL OVER! Everywhere I look there are mammals grooming and cuddling each other. Especially the arctic foxes! Seriously… why are there so many of them? And why are some of them walking on all fours? It doesn't make sense!

Well… disregarding THAT… so far I didn't see anything that…

"Aaaaw yip!" What was that?!

My ears perk up and I stop. I could swear that I've heard some…

"Aaw yip!" AHA!

I run to the end of the street, taking care not to trip on or hit the mammals in my way. When I arrive at the edge of the street I turn to the right and GAAAAAASP!

"Aaaaaaw yip!" The elderly looking arctic vixen standing on all fours moans and trembles as her purse lies on the ground near her.

My ears drop and I watch in horror a young male arctic fox snarl biting the back of her neck as he fucks her like a savage. I bite my lips and gawk at his powerful limbs. A very muscular savage indeed! I MEAN… he's a pervert!

I look around in shock. They… they are doing it right here in the middle of the sidewalk! And no one is doing anything!

A nearby reindeer, one of the only prey mammals I've seen so far, yawns and walks past them AS IF NOTHING WAS HAPPENING!

GASP! My heart skips a beat and I cover my mouth as I see two little arctic fox kits sitting on the snow covered floor, staring at the two adults having sex.

One of the kits sighs and pouts cutely.

"Grandma! We are bored!"  **SHE IS THEIR GRANDMA**!

"Your grandmother is busy!" The teenage fox snarls, drooling all over the neck of the poor kits' grandmother!

I… I can't allow this to happen! I gulp and say with a shaky breath.

"Kids… you shouldn't see… this!" I point at the two mammals  **FUCKING**  in front of us and glare angrily at him.

The teenage male fox let's go of the old vixen's neck and nods.

"Yeah." He slaps the vixen's rear and she moans as he snarls annoyed.

"Get rid of them!" GASP!

NO! They are just children!

Her tongue hangs out and she nods weakly as her paws reach for her purse. She takes some money from inside and throws it to her grandkits. Ah… I thought he meant something else.

"Yay!" The kits grab the money bills and stand up. As they walk away one kit says cutely.

"We are going to the brothel! Bye Grandma!" Yes, get out of here- **WHAT THE FUCK!**

"Bye sweetheaaaAAAAAAW YIP!" She moans as she gets furiously humped again.

I… they… THE FUCK?!

They… they are monsters!

They… they are exactly what I want to show the world! That Terrans are monsters and that they should NEVER be a parameter for anything, except depravity and evil! That no law should ever be approved because of 'In Terra they do it and everyone is fine'… everyone is  **NOT** fine here!

I turn on my camera and my breath heavily. My heart races as I start filming the two perverts as they continue their evil coitus. I gulp and my tail twitches as I take a few steps to the side to take a better look at the action. They are so perverted!

"HEY!" The teenager suddenly turns his head into my direction and snarls.

"The fuck are you doing you pervert!" He glares furiously at me.

Pervert?! My ears perk up in indignation and I retort.

"I… I'm not the pervert here… YOU ARE!" My body heats up in fury as I stare at the young tod.

"OH REALLY?!" He growls and he fails to dismount the elderly female as he accidentally knots her and their fox's parts get stuck together. She moans and he curses angrily before turning to me again.

"You're FILMING us and I am the pervert?" Well…

I cover my mouth and avert my gaze coughing and rubbing my thighs together to get rid of the incessant itching in my hips.

"I'm doing it for a good cause." I respond.

I need to show the world how misguided Terrans can be!

"A GOOD CAUSE?!" He barks and then points at me.

"Jerking off later is a GOOD cause?" WHAT?!

My ears drop and I take a step back as my nose twitches nervously.

"I'm not going to do that!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" He barks and then bares his teeth at me.

"Because I'm going to give you a taste of the real thing!" THE WHAT!

My jaw drops and he looks at me with perverted eyes.

A nearby snow leopardess in a business suit that was passing by suddenly stops and looks at me and then at him. She wiggles her whiskers and purrs amused.

"I think that is **knot**  going to fit." The… actual…  **FUCK**!

HE… HE IS THREATENING TO RAPE ME! And you think about whether it will FIT or not!

The teenage fox chuckles and licks his sharp teeth.

"Don't worry… I will make it fit! To the knot!" SEE… HE IS THREATENING ME!

The snow leopardess stops for a few seconds and then shrugs.

"Good luck then!" She purrs as she leaves.

She… she… what?!

I look horrified as EVERYONE continues with their lives as if NOTHING had happened. The fucking arctic fox, who can't be any older than SEVENTEEN, chuckles and slaps the arctic vixen's rear again.

"I'm ALMOST free!" He says happily.

Oh… fuck this shit! I'm not going to stay here and be a target for a precocious pervert. I quickly start walking away and then I realize I completely forgot about the fox's kits. I can't let children go to a brothel!

I turn and run in the direction they went, dodging the mammals in my way!

"PREPARE THAT ASS BUNNY!" EEEEH!

FUCK! Creepy rapist! I'll have to report him to the police.

I run even faster and don't look back. After a while ,I catch a glimpse of the two kits standing near an alleyway entrance. I smile, sighing relieved, and stop by their side.

"Hey, kits!" I wave amicably.

"What are you doing?"

They look cutely at me with sad kit faces and then point at a trash container.

"My ten zoollars bill slipped out of my paw and I can't get it." He whines.

Awww! I pet the soft fur on top of his head and ask fearfully.

"And what you kids would do with that money?"

He smiles and his tail wags excitedly.

"Today is Cherry's pole dancing day! If we tip her enough she gives us ice cream and lets we fondle her tail." He answers and licks his lips.

My ears drop and my smile disappears. Please tell me he's thinking about the ice cream while doing that.

His brother nods and yips cutely.

"She has a big bushy tail." He grins.

"She's thicc!" His tail wags.

This is horrible. I can't let these kits go and corrupt themselves. I smile gently and offer.

"That's not a place for young kits. Wouldn't you prefer to go to an ice cream shop with me?" Then we can go straight to the police station to report their grandma and that other pervert for corrupting minors and several other crimes.

The kits look at me and one complains.

"But we want to fondle Cherry's tail!"

The other one nods and points at the trash container.

"And my money in under there. I need it." He whines.

I kneel on the snow-covered ground and smile.

"If I get your money back then will you two go to the ice cream shop with me?" I ask gently. I'll drag them to the police station if I need to.

The kits glare at me for a while. Suddenly one of them looks at me with a big grin on his face. He then tugs his brother's arm and yips softly on his ears. I watch amused as the two kits yip back and forth.

They suddenly turn to look at me with grins on their muzzles.

"Alright! But you have to get my money back!" He yips cutely.

I giggle and nod. They are so adorable! I lean down and look under the trash container and see the zoollar bill. It's out of the kits reach and I can barely fit my arm under this thing. No wonder they couldn't get it.

I lie down on my belly. The cold bite of the snow makes me shiver a little but I ignore it and put my whole arm under the trash container. My tail twitches a little as my paw searches blindly for the money.

"AHA!" I smile as my paw grips the cash but…

Suddenly my smile disappears as four tiny paws start fondling my tail and my ass. I lift my head and look over my shoulder. My eyes then widen in shock and horror.

The two kits are molesting me!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I ask as I desperately crawl on the ground, getting my arm off from under the trash container.

The kits hang onto my hips and ass. They slap my butt cheeks and start pulling my pants down.

"If we're not getting Cherry then we're getting you!" He says licking his lips.

My blood freezes in my veins and I stay frozen in shock, my ears burning in shame as the kits stare at my rear.  **THEY ARE KITS!**

His brother drools, glaring at my exposed rear with the eyes of a predator.

"We don't need ice cream. We have you!"

His brother nods, slowly licks the drool off his lips and growls.

"You fucking yummy ass lookin' motha fucka!"

GAAAAAAAAAASP!

"AARGHAAAAW!" I cry as they suddenly start nibbling on my butt cheeks.

I shiver in a mix of shock and horror. Their tiny teeth send small jolts of pain and, much to my horror, pleasure up my spine.

NO! They are kits!  **NO**!

I stand up stubbly and tremble, hastily throwing the money away as I start putting some distance between me and the minor rapists.

The kits sit on the snow, panting and drooling as they look at me. One of them catches the twenty zoollars bill. He stares at me, his predatory eyes betraying the cute innocent kit look on his muzzle.

He offers me his money and asks.

"How much for those yummy bunny buns?"

GASP!

OH, FUCK THIS SHIT!

I pull my pants up and flee.

I step on the sidewalk and run desperate, dodging the mammals in my way as I make my escape.

"WAIT!" The kits shout from behind me.

Fuck, fuck FUCK, FUCK! I shouldn't have come here!

I run even faster and don't look back.

.

* * *

.

After running for fifteen minutes I end up in the middle of a park, covered in deep layers of snow. Several mammals enjoy the frozen lake as they practice ice skating… but I don't have time for that.

They were kits. They molested me! And that teenager said he was going to rape me! What is wrong with these foxes?!

I grasp my ears and then take several deep breaths as I try to calm myself.

Okay…  **FIRST**! Go to the local police and report  **EVERYTHING**! I don't have any authority here but… someone  **HAS**  to have it!

 **SECOND**! Find Nick and get the  **FUCK**  out of this hell on earth! Fuck the chickens! Fuck everyone that lives here! I never want to step foot here again… I just want to go home.

 **THIRD**! Go back home, forget that I ever attempted this trip in the first place and if anyone asks… I will  **NEVER**  admit that I chickened out and went back!

 **FOURTH**! Drink hot chocolate, lie on my bed and  **NEVER**  again look an arctic fox of  **ANY**  age in the eye ever again.

Yeah… that's… that's what I'm going to do!

I smile, feeling a little calmer, but then I freeze as I spot an arctic vixen coming my way.

I close my eyes instinctively, waiting for the worse, but… BUT…

She does nothing.

I sigh relieved and open my eyes.

She's wearing only a small blue jacket with word 'POLICE' written into it and is walking on all fours on top of the snow. She is carrying a basket in her mouth and black box on her back.

My nose twitches. She is a police officer right? So she can hear my reports!

I clear my throat and follow her.

"Hello, Ma'am! I need your help… please!" I say politely and desperate.

She barely glances at me and continues walking away.

"Busy!" She answers with her mouth full of… basket.

My ears drop in disappointment and she then stops on a nearby snowfield. The vixen puts the basket on the snow and starts sniffing around.

I cough awkwardly and avert my eyes from her naked rear as I plead.

"Please officer! I was almost raped!"

Her ears perk up and she looks at me, her yellow eyes full of worry. She walks into my direction and… SIGH.

She starts sniffing me.

After she pretty much molests me with her nose, she looks at me again, but this time with suspicion.

"You're not from around here."

Can she tell that because I don't stink? I roll my eyes.

"NO! I'm from Zootopia but LISTEN…" I catch my breath and say nervously.

"There was this guy, this teenage male arctic fox that was  **RAPING**  an older vixen in front of  **HER GRANDKITS**! And then he threatened me by saying that he would  **FUCK MY ASS**!" I then shiver.

"The kits said they were going to the brothel to get ice cream and grope females, but that's not a place for kits to be in, so when I said they should go get ice cream in a shop instead, they pulled my pants down and  **molested**  me." My nose twitches as I remember it.

She nods and then asks with a professional tone.

"Did the perpetrator, the teenage arctic fox, have a weapon of any kind?"

I shake my head and answer.

"No, but he has claws and…"

"Did his alleged victim ask for help in any way or form?" She interrupts me.

"No… BUT…!"

She rolls her eyes and asks.

"What did he tell you exactly?"

My nose twitches and I say nervously.

"He said that after he was done with her, he was going to put it inside me… to the knot!"

She looks uninterested at me and tilts her head. She… she doesn't believe me!

"I RECORDED IT!" I show her the camera and start playing it.

She'll have to believe me after seeing this! She'll have to!

She sighs and watches the recording. Her ears flick a little at the end when he shouts 'PREPARE THAT ASS BUNNY' and she shakes her head.

The police officer looks seriously at me and says.

"Okay… then if you see him again, do this!" She raises one of her paws and growls.

"Stop! I don't want to have sex with you!" She then looks calmly at me and says.

"If you're not able to talk at the time just make sure to show him you're not comfortable by his advances."

My nose twitches and my jaw drops.

"What?! HOW IS THAT GOING TO STOP A  **RAPE**  FROM HAPPENING?!" I ask dumbfounded.

She rolls her eyes at me and then says.

"If that doesn't help, then you look for an officer and report it in!" She can't be serious!

He threatened to rape me and… and…

"THEY WERE FUCKING IN BROAD DAYLIGHT! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDEWALK!" I glare at her and say out of breath.

"IN FRONT OF HER GRANDKITS!"

She tilts her head to the side and says.

"The law against animals doing that in the streets is still being discussed so they didn't do anything wrong."

My jaw drops and I grasp my ears.

"BUT… BUT WHAT ABOUT PUBLIC INDECENCY?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Good one!" She shakes her head and grins amused.

"Anything else?" She… she…

My nose twitches and I say weakly.

"The kits… they molested me and went to the brothel."

She shrugs and smiles.

"Just let them have their fun! They will get some milkshakes, grope some asses and go home!" I… I…  **WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE MAMMALS?!**

"Now if you'll excuse me!" The vixen says as she turns away and starts sniffing the snow.

They are useless… the police here are useless. No! It's worse than that. They are just as perverse as the criminals! Just like Kat!

I stare her in shock as she stops and sniffs curiously a slightly fluffier looking part of the snowfield. She then takes a step back and jumps as she…

She pounced muzzlefirst into the snow?

Her body gets submerged to her hips… cough! Only her tail, her hind legs and her naked rear are left in the open, exposed for all to see… so inappropriate for a police officer.

She then squirms and squirms until she gets out of the hole that she formed when she pounced. She turns back at me carrying a mouse in her mouth!

She carefully places the shivering mouse inside the black box and then presses a button on its side. Four propellers come out from bellow the box and then it starts hovering in the air.

My jaw drops and I watch in awe as the black box starts moving, picks up speed and disappears in the distance.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! That thing just… it flew! That thing flew and… it flew!" It flew.

The police vixen looks at me and giggles.

"I'm not carrying him to the hospital!"

She then grabs the basket with her mouth again and nods before walking away.

Okay… that was… kind of cool… it was cool as fuck!

But they're still a bunch of perverts.

.

* * *

.

After getting lost a few times and spending three hours hiding from some suspicious looking arctic foxes I finally decided to ask a few of the more trustworthy looking locals for directions.

I start making my way towards Maddy's, the hotel that Alex talked about. Sigh… I wish that I had recorded that black box. Since the police didn't help, I will just have to find Nick and get the fuck out of here!

"HEY BUNNY!" Oh no!

I turn back and see… HIM!

The male arctic fox grins happily as he walks in my direction, his brow eyes locked evilly on my thighs. With each step he takes, his red dick slowly leaves its sheath, throbbing menacingly.

I… I…

"STOP!" I shout raising one paw.

I gulp and say courageously.

"I… I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX!" I'm retarded! This is not going to work.

He stops and stares at me for a long time. GULP! He is going to pounce at me… any moment now. He is going to rip my clothes with his sharp claws and then he is going to push his big veiny cock inside my body… drilling my anus without mercy as he ravages me like…

"Fine." He says annoyed and turns away. He what?!

My ears drop and I look shocked at him. He should be pinning me down to the ground! Ripping my clothes to shreds and he drilling my pussy with his big rock hard cock as he laughs at how pathetic my feeble resistance is.

But instead… the pervert just turns his back to me and scoffs. He points at himself and says indignantly.

"It's your loss bunny!" He is leaving? But… what?

He walks away without even glancing back and I grasp my head. I just got a headache.

He left? Just because I said that BULLSHIT, that that vixen told me.

I… I don't even care anymore… I just want to sleep and go home!

After walking for a while, I spot our hotel in the distance. It's a modest building with big shining pink neon letters forming the words 'Maddy's' in the front, with a pink neon vixen shining beside it.

Well, at least there was no way for me to miss…

"EEEP!" Some drunken hobo hugs me and…

"CARROTS!" Nick says happily.

NICK! I smile and my heart beats faster. Thanks, the heavens! I was so worried and mad! I glare at the drunken fox hugging me and… he is naked!

Nick is staring dumbly at me with a big goofy grin on his face and no clothes on his entire body. His BIG furry balls and his BIG foxy sheath are partially covered by his fur as he hiccups drunkenly.

My ears drop and I avert my gaze asking shocked.

"NICK! WHERE ARE YOU CLOTHES?!" He… he looks very healthy down there.

"Don't need them!" He says drunkenly.

He doesn't…?

"Nick! Where the fuck were you…" He covers my mouth with a paw and shushes me.

"Ca-hic-ots… I don't hic… need clothes to get DRUNK!" He then laughs excitedly.

I push his paw away and say annoyed.

"Nick… First… never disappear like that again! Second… I know that you wanted some time away from me… but I… I need you!" I say softly and then scowl a little.

"Third… PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" He looks like a savage… a Terran!

Nick rolls his eyes and says happily.

"Ah hic dumb bunny… clothes are for nerds! And I didn't hic… want to be away from you!" He hugs me and says drunkenly.

"I was just trying to… hic… clear my head, not make any mistakes and hic… make sure the local whores are fuckable!" He laughs and then whispers.

"They are!" I don't know what is worse. This sudden revelation, his smell or the fact he's drunk and naked in the middle of the streets.

Nick's naked body rubs against me as he struggles to stay on his feet. His strong big hard body! My nose twitches and I start breathing heavily, my whole body heating up.

Sigh… if it wasn't bad enough that he is thinking stuff like that… he also HAS to smell like a fox that hasn't bathed in weeks just jumped into a pool of alcohol. I gulp and brush my nose against his belly fur, taking in his scent.

A big strong smelly fox that's about to ravage a pure innocent rabbit! I rub my thighs together, my panties moistening.

NO! I can't do this! This is not how I want it! I look at Nick. Right now, he's not my dumb fox. He's corrupted. Everything is these Terrans' fault! Especially Kat! We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her!

My nose twitches and my ears drop in shame. We should just go back. I don't want to be here anymore.

I sniff and say sadly.

"Nick… let's get out of this place and go back home. You were right… Terra sucks… this is no place for a bunny and…"

"NO!" He says nervously looking at me with wide eyes.

"We can't go back! Ever since I entered the bar I got laid… this much!" He raises both his paws and wiggles his fingers.

He… has been having sex all this time? I stare at him petrified. Hah… I avert my gaze and sigh. Alex did say Nick might fuck some whores after he ran from me. Hah… I'm not sad or anything… I'm just… I don't know.

My nose twitches and I feel empty inside me. The dumb perverted fox looks at me with a stupid grin and lets out a cute hiccup before grabs me.

I look at him and then my blood boils in rage. You know what! I'm not fucking empty inside. I'm furious!

"NICK!" I'M MAD AT YOU! How dare he do that to me!

"If… if you don't want to look arou-hic… around… then just come… come Carrots!"

The idiotic fox then proceeds to drag me to Maddy's against my will. As we enter the estrange establishment I notice two things…

This place smells like a fox den… and it  **IS**  a fox den.

There are foxes all around, sitting and napping at the numerous couches in the big reception room. Others are playing at the pool tables or getting drunk near the bar stand.

And of course, they are all naked!

Nick drags me until we stop in front of a very old arctic vixen sitting behind a bar stand. He looks happily at her and sits me on a bar stool.

"I want a room for hic… my friend!" Nick grins leaning over the bar stand.

The vixen looks at him and then at me before grabbing an old looking key from behind the balcony.

"Room two hundred and three." She says tiredly.

Nick grabs the key and once again picks me up like a ragdoll before dragging me around… sigh.

He runs up a few sets of stairs and then stops in front of a nasty looking door. Fuck… this place is gonna be a dump.

After he unlocks it he enters and… oh.

It's a small room, with a big comfy looking bed, a small fridge and a cute nightstand inside. It actually doesn't look that bad… and it's all clean! Nick then throws me on the bed as if I was a potato bag and drunkenly licks my face with his alcohol smelling tongue.

"Good night hic-arrots!" He smiles and kisses my forehead.

I grip my paws into fists. Ready to berate him but my heart melts as his large emerald green eyes gaze lovingly at me.

You… dumb fox. I'm trying to be mad at you! Nick then tucks me in, carefully making sure that I'm protected by the sheets between each one of his hiccups. Sigh… how can he be so… perverted and so sweet like this?

As he tries to turn around I hold his paw.

"Thanks Nick."

He chuckles and lets out a hiccup. I smile and ask hopefully.

"Nick, come spend the night with me." Maybe I can get him to take a shower as well.

He shakes his head and wags his tail.

"Na-hic thanks! I need… MORE WINE!" He barks happily!

Oh for fuck's sake!

"Nick." I smile and say calmly.

"If we find wine inside the fridge, will you stay?"

He blinks, one eye at a time, and then nods, reaching for the small fridge. As soon as he takes a bottle of wine from inside I sigh relieved. The drunken fox then slips under the sheets.

Before I can do anything, he pulls me closer to him and hugs me, together with his wine bottle.

I roll my eyes and smile a little. This is not perfect but it'll have to do. Maybe this is what Alex meant by saying I would have to wait for Nick to come back. This way I'll be able to heal him.

.

* * *

.

"C'mon! Wake up!" Alex says drunkenly as he shakes me.

I wake up annoyed and glare at him.

"WHAT?!" I was having such a nice dream.

Alex stares at me and then pulls me out of the bed.

"AAAH! ALEX!" I look shocked at him and nearly fall to the ground.

He holds me by my paw and drags me out of the room.

"No time to explain!" Alex says.

"I met an old friend of mine and he has a business proposition for you two! He filmed a television series based on your first case and he needs your permission to air it on Zootopian tv. Nick already signed! Why didn't you two tell me you were famous?" He asks hurt.

You just explained it. I thought you had no time to explain.

He pulls me hurriedly across Mady's lobby and…

My head snaps to the side and I scowl angrily. Nick is leaning his back on the wall, holding a wine bottle in his paw. As a snow hare walks by him he pulls her by her ears and grins, saying something to her.

I'm going to strangle that fox!

"Alex, wait!" I try to free myself from his grasp to no avail.

"No can do!" He responds and we enter a room.

He closes the door behind us and lets go of my paw.

I rub my wrist and glare at Alex.

"Nick is out there harassing a female! I don't have time to…"

He pushes me towards the couch and laughs.

"You can deal with that later!"

An excited looking weasel and a mouse are sitting in the other couch. Alex smiles and looks expectantly at me. SIGH! Maybe it'll be faster to deal with them first and then with Nick.

I take a deep breath and smile.

"Hi, Alex told me you want to make a TC series about the Nighthowler case."

"Actually, we have already made it!" The weasel says and then opens the case beside him.

"It has already aired in Terra. We needed your and Nick's signatures on the contract giving us permission to have it air in Zootopia, seeing as the show is mainly about you two." The mouse lady squeaks softly and giggles excitedly.

"We thought we would have to go to Zootopia to find you two but we got a call and here we are!" She looks excitedly at me.

I see.

I look at Alex.

"How did you know these two?"

"I know everyone!" He answers smugly, puffing his chest high with pride.

I roll my eyes. Is this a fox's thing?

The weasel then says.

"We just need you to read the script to make sure you're okay with everything. You two will also receive monetary compensation for it. Nick has already read it and said he just preferred we didn't have any of your connections with Mr. Big exposed to the public…"

"You know about Mr. Big and us?!" I look at them shocked.

He blinks twice and nods.

"We researched thoroughly before starting to work on the filming. We'll, however, film extra scenes and use those instead of the ones where you two are shown having any involvement with Big, as by Nick's request." He offers me some sheets of paper and says.

"This is not the full script, we could get it you if you want to, or perhaps you would like to watch some of the episodes with us before making your decision."

My nose twitches and I shake my head.

"That won't be necessary." I don't have the time for it. Nick could be fucking that snow hare as we speak.

I quickly read the script they handled to me and then nod in satisfaction. I don't care about the money. I just want to make sure they won't show anything untrue to the audience. They actually did quite a good job of following the story. Most of the scenes are simply described as 'Nick and Judy look for clues' or 'Judy interrogates a criminal' or 'Nick and Judy escape the Asylum by entering a toilet', how did they find out about this one?

I shake my head and give the script back to him. It appears everything is in order.

"I gotta say, I think your series is the most realistic take on Nick and mine's stories during the Nighthowler case I've ever seen." I say happily.

It's nice to see some Terrans actually doing something good instead of sexually assaulting people in the streets. The weasel gives me a pen and I sign beside Nick's signature.

"Aww! I'm so glad you liked it!" The mouse squeaks happily and then says.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch a few episodes with us? This was just the resumed script. And I would love to see the reactions to my work by someone who was in the real action."

I scratch the back of my head and my nose twitches. She's so sweet. But I can't do it.

"Sorry, I have to run to do something."

She nods, obviously disappointed, but says happily.

"Well… it was still a pleasure to meet you, Judy!"

"Thank you." The weasel says cordially.

I nod and run out of the room, not waiting for Alex. As soon as I spot Nick my blood burns in rage.

He's grinning like an idiot as the snow hare smiles and fondles his big furry foxy balls.

 **THAT WHORE!** I run in their direction and push the snow harlot away from him. She falls on the floor on her butt and looks confused at me. Nick's jaw drops and I grab him by the arm, taking him back to our room. Hmpf! What does he even see in those slutty hares anyway?

We enter the room and I slam the door behind us before turning to look at Nick.

"Carrots… I was just…" He tries to explain himself and gulps.

I jump onto the bed and glare at him.

" **Get** … **in** … **here**!" I'm not going to let him act like a male whore anymore! He is  **MY**  dumb fox!

Nick's ears lean back and he looks shocked at me, smiling shyly and wagging his tail.

"Okay!" He nods and gets onto the bed, lying by my side under the sheets.

Nick then hugs me and says drunkenly.

"Hic night!" What am I gonna do with him?

"Good night Nick!" I bury my face on his furry chest and sigh.

.

* * *

.

June 26th 2016

.

* * *

.

I finish brushing my teeth and sigh happily. Who would know that they would serve such a good breakfast here! I shouldn't have eaten so many carrot sandwiches but I just couldn't help myself! These Terrans might be a bunch of degenerates but their food sure is tasty!

I tried everything that I could think of to make Nick leave the breakfast table but he nearly growled when I said that he should stop eating. Heh… he looked so cute pigging out on those grape pies. Maybe I should get him some when we get back home. I bet Gideon would be more than happy to help with that.

I also can't believe that I slept so well. But after spending a few days inside that uncomfortable train, I guess that any kind of bed would feel heavenly. I wish that I could spend more time here but it's time to go!

And we might as well try to enjoy the trip since Nick doesn't want to go back home yet and since I haven't encountered any dangerous situation so far… or at least I think I didn't!

I don't understand what that arctic fox's deal was but if I could stop him from raping me by asking nicely then I wasn't in any danger to begin with… I think.

Anyway… I still have a job to do. I need to record more and more evil actions of these Terrans. Especially any mistreatment to chickens, so that everyone in Zootopia can see them for what they are and then Kat won't be able to threaten any chickens again and I will rub in everyone's muzzles that I DID go to Terra and survived!

So now I just have to… oh fuck! WE'RE LATE! We should have arrived at the train three hours ago!

I grab my stuff and run out of the room. I will need to get Nick at in the dining room and…

"AAAAAAW!" That's… that's Nick's voice!

My ears perk up and I stop. I hear a slapping sound coming from a nearby room and Nick then says again.

"AAAAAAW YIP I WANT IT!" Wasn't he eating?

I walk to room one hundredth and one and try open the door. Umm, it's unlocked... WHAT… THE… FUCK?!

Nick is wearing tight black leather pants with a big hole in their back where his rear is, leaving his butt exposed for all to see. My ears drop as I see the ropes binding his arms together on his back and his eyes covered by a black cloth. Nick pants heavily while he stays kneeling on the bed… defenseless and exposed.

That's  **NOT**  what I meant when I told him to put on some clothes.

The arctic vixen standing beside him has snow white fur. She is wearing a black police officer's hat and black leather panties with a big GASP… a big fake canine cock strapped to them.

The vixen giggles evilly and strikes his exposed butt cheeks with her small whip.

"AAAAAAW!" STOP MOANING NICK… YOU SOUND LIKE A WHORE!

She grabs him by the scruff of his neck and growls playfully.

"Say it, pet!" She is THAT vixen! The one that gave Nick her number when we were in The Wall… what the fuck is she doing here?!

Nick pants excitedly, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"I want it, Mistress! I need it!" He says out of breath, his tail wagging violently.

My nose twitches and I call sadly.

"Nick?!" He… wants her?

My ears drop. He ran away from me but he says he wants her.

His tail stops and he asks nervously.

"Carrots?!"

The vixen whips his ass and growls.

"You can talk when I allow you to!"

"AAAW!" He moans happily and she smiles.

My nose twitches and I take a step forward.

"Get away from him!" I say nervously.

The vixen glances at me and sneers.

"My pet won't listen to a small bunny like you." The vixen then grabs another fake canine dick.

"Show her who you belong to!" She rubs it in front of his muzzle and grins.

"Yes, Mistress!" Nick licks his lips and opens his mouth. NO!

He takes the entire fake dick in his mouth and starts sucking it as if it was a popsicle!

I cover my mouth in horror and gulp. Nick… why?

The vixen giggles and licks his neck, glancing evilly at me. She then nibbles him and nearly purrs.

"Good pet… now for your reward." She grabs him by the hips and GASP!

She mercilessly moves her hips and shoves the fake penis strapped on her panties inside… inside Nick's tailhole!

"Aaaaaaw!" His muffled moan is still loud enough so that I can hear it even with the canine dildo gagging him.

Why Nick… why are you doing this? To yourself?! TO ME! Why?

Nick lets out another muffled moan and I sniff sadly. I… I'm not going to watch this shit! I have a train to stop. I turn my back on them and close the door before I run away.

After running for a while I arrive at the train yard with teary eyes and sigh in relief. THANK THE HEAVENS! The train is still here! But as I enter I notice there's no one inside. I sniff and look around but I can't find Alex anywhere.

I sit in the conductor's cabin and wait. If he appears, then I will make sure that he waits for Nick to finish his… thing.

I hug my legs and rest my head on my knees. Alex said I shouldn't mind if Nick slept with some  **filthy disgusting SLUTS**  but…

I sniff.

I mind.

.

* * *

.

After three hours of waiting the door finally opens and… Nick walks inside naked once again.

I take a deep breath and stare at him. While I waited I steeled my resolve. I'm not going to cry anymore. Right now he is a male whore. But I can fix that! I know I can.

He lets out a cute hiccup and wags his tail, looking around drunkenly. The WHORE then stares at the disgusting cardboard box filled with blankets that Alex uses as a bed. Nick slips inside and curls in a ball yawns happily and clicks his tongue.

My ears drop and I kneel beside the bed. The sight of him sleeping inside a cardboard box like this, as if he was a poor mammal living on the streets, pains my heart.

"Nick." I call and pet his head as I ignore his HORRENDOUS smell.

He yawns and asks tiredly.

"What is it Carrots?" I can smell alcohol on his breath… but it's not as bad as it was yesterday!

"Why are you having sex with every female that you meet Nick? That's not something that you should be doing with just anyone… you should… you should be waiting for the right girl. Someone that loves you… that will never leave you… that never hurt you… that just wants to make you happy." I say sadly as I caress his head.

"Someone like me."

Nick smiles and says drunkenly.

"Carrots… I hic… know what I'm doing!"

NO! You're just whoring yourself!

"You can't keep having sex with females that you don't love!" My nose twitches and he chuckles.

"But Kitten taught me that I don't need to love someone to have sex with them!" FOR FUCK'S SAKE… KAT!

Why?! What did I ever do to her? First, she destroys my best friend… the fox I… I love. Then… then she corrupts my little sister and when I'm FINALLY close to healing Nick up…  **SHE DESTROYS HIM AGAIN**!

That fucking tigress… why… why does she do this?

Nick then caresses my cheek and says softly.

"And I don't need to have sex with someone to show my love!" That… you…

My ears drop and I nod weakly. That's true… he doesn't need to… but… I'm not asking for sex. I want him to make love to me and only me.

Nick stares at me with his emerald green eyes and smiles.

"It's just sex… just fun. I don't have to worry about screwing up! Because I don't care if they leave!"

My nose twitches and I say sadly.

"But Nick…"

"And that means that the ones that I care about won't leave me!" He says sleepily, wagging his tail.

Nick…

"You can't do that to yourself, Nick… you can't just have these… sexual encounters forever… you need someone that really loves you." I smile and say softly.

"You just need to give her a chance."

Nick's smile slowly disappears and he turns his back to me.

"That's how I lost all of them…" Nick takes a deep breath and says.

"Wake me for dinner!" He lays his head on the blankets and covers himself up to his neck.

Sigh.

"Sure thing Nick." You won't lose me you dumb fox.

He takes slows breaths and clicks his tongue… so cute.

I pet him for a few minutes and then scratch behind his ears.

"I love you, Nick!" I whisper softly.

He squirms cutely on his stolen bed and says.

"Love you too Kitten."  **MOTHERFUCKER**!

Here we were… having a nice moment and he HAD to fucking ruin it like the fucking WHORE that he is!

I stand up and take a deep breath. I can't believe that he… this fucking  **MALE**   **WHORE**! It's all Kat's fault… if she didn't exist… Nick would be fine and he wouldn't be broken like he is now.

"Hehe… love you too, dumb bunny!" Nick snickers low and then buries himself under the blankets, leaving only the tip of his nose exposed.

He laughed… oh my fucking god! This  **TAILHOLE**! He is teasing me… he's a  **WHORE**!

"Ha… haha…" I giggle and shake my head.

Sigh… dumb fox.

Nick snores low and I smile a little. All I want is for you to be happy Nick… and… sigh. I'm not going to allow you to keep being a broken male whore of a fox.

I will endure it and slowly… slowly…

Who am I fucking kidding?! It's fucking disgusting. The way he is acting… it's as if he was… a fucking Terran!

My nose twitches and I sniff sadly.

I can't wait! I need to re-educate him before he's lost forever.

If I knew that he would end like this then I would have let him be with Kitthree. At least he was a normal respectable mammal back then. Even seeing Nick together with Jack would be a better option than… this! They cared for him… and him for them. But now… he is just a mindless horny beast… a Terran!

**NO!**

I slap my cheeks and take in a deep breath. I can't get despaired like this.

That shell of a mammal is not Nick. He is not my friend. Kat… if she hadn't… confused him with her vile whispers... he would be healed by now.

He can't stay like this. He can't! He won't!

I'm going to heal you, Nick! I'm going to find a way to bring you back to me. And I'm not going to let Kat corrupt you again! I won't ever let you out of my sight again!

The ring that he gave me shines a little reflecting the timid rays of light coming from the window and I grasp it, feeling my determination rising.

I swear it, Nick! I will make you whole again! I won't stop until you're happy in a sane and acceptable way!

I leave the train behind and take a deep breath as the snowy wind hits me.

I feel… lighter! Lighter than I have been in months!

I look back at the train and scratch my head. Where is Alex? He said that he would be here early… AH!

He also said that he would be at Maddy's!

.

* * *

.

I stop in front of the arctic vixen standing as a barmaid and wave as I ask politely.

"Hi! Is Alex here? I don't know his last name… but he is a train conductor!" I smile and she nods.

The vixen thinks for a while and says tiredly.

"Room three hundredth and six." So he really is here!

"Got it! Thanks!"

I run up the stairs and stop in front of his room's door. I knock at the door and ask.

"Alex? Are you in there?"

"Yes!" Good!

I put a paw on the doorknob and ask.

"Can I enter?"

"Yes!" He answers loudly.

I open the door and… oh for fucks sake!

He is sitting on the bed with an arctic vixen by his side and of course that they are both NAKED! And of course that she is groping his big red veiny COCK! Because they are both filthy Terrans!

I cover my eyes and groan angrily.

"ALEX! You said that I could enter!"

I hear the vixen giggling and Alex says happily.

"What is it, Judy? I'm kind of busy right now!" I hear a slap and the vixen moans… disgusting!

I clear my throat and look at his idiotic face while avoiding staring at his big… red… veiny… knotty… cock.

"Well, Alex… it's just that… you know. I figured that conducting the train would be more important than having fun with some random vixen!" I say sarcastically and his ears lean back.

He gulps and says wide-eyed.

"I forgot about the train." Yeah, you did… as hard as it is for me to believe it!

He stands up nervously, his still erect cock dangling hypnotically… I mean, disgustingly as he jumps out of the bed.

The vixen coughs and looks annoyed at him. He stops for a second and then grabs some bills of money lying on the floor and gives them to her.

"For your time!" He says politely and the vixen smiles before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A whore?! I shouldn't be surprised. This place is so fucked up!

He then starts running into my direction, his cock pointing menacingly at me! I jump to the side, avoiding the perverted fox as he runs naked down the corridor… sigh.

I run after him as he…

Why is he running up the stairs?

"ALEX! WHY ARE YOU GOING UP?" I shout and he keeps running in the wrong direction.

Fuck… I follow him and he stops in front of room's door on the fourth floor.

"Alex?" What is he doing?

He opens the door and looks nervously inside.

"Oh thank you, Jesus!" He says relieved and then wags his tail as he smiles excitedly.

Who is Jesus?

"HEY BOYS!" He opens his arms and shouts.

"THE CONDUCTOR IS HERE!"

I hear cheers coming from inside the room and then Alex turns to me.

"Thanks, Judy! I almost forgot about the train!" He waves and enters the room leaving me behind… confused and annoyed.

But you  **DID**  forget about the train! You're… what  **IS**  he doing?

I approach the door and call for him.

"Alex?" I ask and then peek inside the…

'BLEEERGH!'  **MY EYES!**

I throw up and stare in horror as Alex stops in front of a male fox. The tod's erect cock throbbing as he looks at Alex with lustful eyes. Behind this tod there's  **ANOTHER**  male fox, hugging his hips as he knots him. But wait…  **THERE'S FUCKING**   **MORE**!

There are  **FIFTEEN FUCKING FOXES IN TOTAL**! All standing in a fucking line as they  **KNOT**  whoever is in front of them!

I step back and  **OH FUCK**!

I slip in my pool of puke and fall back first into it.

"OUUCH  **FUCK**!" My body hits the floor and I groan as I feel the warm vomit staining my coat.

"Hehe!" Alex laughs and then kisses the male fox standing at the beginning of the line as if they were lovers. He then turns his back to him as he…

'BLEEERGH!' I throw up, covering myself in vomit as Alex spreads his butt cheeks so that the other male can get his big veiny penis inside his tailhole.

"Aww yip!" He moans as the tod grabs him by the hips and pulls him closes and…

'BLEEERGH!' He knotted him… oh no …I… I think that… I.

'BLEEERGH!'  **FUUUUUCK**!

'BLEEERGH!' WHY did I have to eat so much during breakfast?

Alex chuckles and says happily.

"Hey maybe you aaw should get something for your yip… stomach!" I'm not like this because of the  **FOOD** , you fucking  **TAILHOLE**!

I gag nearly vomiting again and then say furiously.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

He chuckles and moans as the fox behind him.

"Aaaaw! This is the aww Knot Train!" THE  **ACTUAL**  FUCK?!

My vomit covered nose twitches and I nearly slip again as I try to stand up.

"THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING "

One of the foxes in the middle of the fuck line laughs and says teasingly.

"You're just jealous because you can't participate!" WHAT?!

I kneel and slip again. I then glare at them.

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE PART IN THIS…  **ABOMINATION**!" That's the most disgusting thing that I have ever seen in my entire life!

They all laugh and then Alex says.

"Well… even if you wanted to! The Knot Train is exclusive to male canines!"

My ears drop and my nose twitches in horror.

"Knot… Train?"

"Well… it sounds sexier than Knotipede!" The fox at the end of the Knot Train says and they all laugh.

This… this is madness.

Alex chuckles and moans.

"Aaaw… well, Judy… I'm sure that the boys would like to keep-yip chatting but…" He grins and licks his lips as his tail curls up along the torso of the fox fucking him.

"As the conductor, I have the obligation to get this Knot Train running." He raises his paw and moves it as if he was pulling a lever.

"Chooga chooga chooga chooga chooga…" The other foxes say and then they start walking forward as if they were one being.

With each step they take, they hump one another. In the midst of the cacophony of yips and moans that follows I hear Alex shouting happily.

"AAAAW… CHOO CHOO!"

'BLEEEEEEEEEEERGH!' FUU…FUCK THIS SHIT!  **I'M OUT**!

I ignore everything and run desperately as I escape from this madness!

I arrive at the train smelling as if I had rolled in my own vomit… oh wait. I DID THAT! BECAUSE OF THOSE FUCKING TERRANS AND THEIR… I gag and hold back even more vomit.

Nick whines in his sleep and trembles a little. I sigh and kneel by his side, shivering. Nick, please never try to do anything like that. He whines again and then it hits me… he is disliking  **my**  smell.

Sigh… for someone that smells so horribly he sure can be picky!

I… I need a bath. I'm smelly and dirty! I need to wash my… everything.

After entering the train's bathroom and throwing my vomit covered clothes on the floor I sigh and take a deep breath. I don't want these clothes anymore.

I turn on the shower and cover myself in shampoo as I scrub away the dirt. The warm water cleanses my fur and after cleaning my body and getting dry, I put on a clean set of clothes and throw my dirty clothes in the garbage.

Back in the conductor's cabin and I sit on the floor beside the cardboard box that Nick is using as a bed. He snores happily and I giggle a little. Sigh… this place is horrible. It's no wonder that Kat is from here.

Nick then does some cute noises and trashes in his sleep, rolling under the blankets… heh… cute.

.

* * *

.

Seven hours later the door opens and Alex walks inside, naked and covered in dry semen from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. I'm not even surprised, just disgusted.

He stumbles silently to the train controls and starts the engine. As soon as the train starts moving he nods satisfied and walks to his bed. He ignores my horrified expression and lifts the blankets. His ears lay flat on his head as he sees Nick lying there and he whines for a while and before sighing.

He… for fuck's sake! I can't believe that I'm seeing this.

He gets inside the cardboard box too. He rubs his back against Nick and after a while, Nick lazily opens his eyes and hugs him. Alex smiles satisfied. Nick spoons him and covers them both with his filthy blankets.

I don't have the strength to complain… not today. And besides, even if I say anything, Nick WILL find another way to annoy me.

I walk to the next cart and sigh tiredly. I need to sleep.

.

* * *

.

June 27th 2016

.

* * *

.

The kitchen door opens and Alex enters yawning and stretching himself.

"Morning Judy!" He says lazily as he starts messing with the coffee maker.

"Morning." I look back at my breakfast and ask.

"Where's Nick?"

Alex sits in front of me, holding a piece of bread and a coffee mug in his paws.

"He is taking a bath!"He takes a sip of his coffee and smiles.

Sigh… I can feel the rancid smell of old dry semen from here… disgusting. My nose twitches and I scoff before I grab my apple and… Alex asks curiously.

"So, how were things with Nick?"

I look surprised at him. Can't he tell that everything went horribly wrong? Nick was spooning a cum covered fox by fuck's sake.

My ears drop and I say downcast.

"I think Nick doesn't like me…"

"Aw, c'mon! Don't say that!" He says amused.

"But he keeps having sex with whores." I look sadly at him.

He rolls his eyes and then yips.

"Then maybe, and bear with me on this one, but maybe, just maybe… you should act like a slut." He says with a smile.

My jaw drops and I look wide-eyed at him.

"WHAT... THE… FUCK?!"

"You've been acting all stuck up all the time. Just get that stick out of your ass and try to relax. Live your life a little bit." He says happily.

I can't believe he's saying all this shit. The worst part is that he's serious.

"I'm not a pervert like you guys are." I respond angrily.

Alex looks hurt at me and then says.

"You don't like that we have fun? We aren't hurting anyone… and have you never heard 'Make love, not war'?" He crosses his arms, glaring at me.

I facepaw and sigh.

"Yes, but I think that whoever said it wasn't being  **LITERAL**  about the 'make love' part! It was just supposed to be a peace message… not orgy apology!" I say angrily and he groans.

"It  **WAS**  orgy apology!" He barks, looking dumbfounded at me and then rubs his forehead.

"It was us, Terrans, that popularized that phrase! It means that people should stop fighting for stupid shit and start loving each other… yes… loving each other sexually." Ah.

That… I…

My ears drop a little and Alex says annoyed.

"Maybe, if you tried to relax and forget your prejudices for a little bit, you wouldn't be having so much trouble." He looks down and takes a sip of his coffee.

I glare annoyed at him and cross.

"Oh, yeah! I should start acting just like Nick." I roll my eyes and say.

"Look at what the Terran lifestyle did to him. He is a pervert, he smells like shit, he is drunk all the time and he is having unprotected sex with every stranger that he can find."

Alex scoffs annoyed and says.

"First of all… the furrier the mammal, the more uncomfortable that clothes will be. And we foxes do have a bigger coat of fur than you, don't we!" He states and then continues.

"Second… he smells great! He smells like a fox HAS to smell!" He then looks disdainfully at me.

"He doesn't need all that scent masking crap that you Zootopians like so much. And I guess that a Zootopian like you wouldn't care, but he's feeling more comfortable now than he probably ever felt in his life."

"I CARE!" My ears drop and my nose twitches in annoyance.

"No one cares about Nick more than I do." I glare at him and slam my paw on the table.

"And I'm worried about him. He keeps having sex with every mammal he meets… that's not healthy… both physically and mentally."

Alex rolls his eyes and takes a bit of a cookie before saying.

"Then stop complaining and go suck his cock already!" GASP!

My ears drop and I look embarrassed at him.

"I'm not going to do that!"

That's why I hate talking to Terrans like Kat… everything is a reason to fuck.

He tilts his head confusedly to the side and asks.

"Why? If you like him so much then put a ring on him, fuck him, suck him, lick his balls and..."

"Stop, please!" My nose twitches and I avert my gaze, feeling my ears heat up.

"I… I… when I finally mate with someone I want it to mean something… I'm not a Terran slut. I want him to make love to me… not ravage me." I say embarrassed.

Not that it would not feel good, to have him rip my clothes off and… and… NO! NO! Calm yourself Judy.

"If you're not doing anything then you can't be mad when other people steal the booty you want." Alex looks at me as if I was retarded and huffs.

"If I was a female, a Terran slut, as you put it, and I found someone like Nick, I would ride his cock and fuck him senseless until he knocked me up and came back home with me to live happily ever after. I'm not female but there are plenty out there that will do it when they see him."

I… I…

"I'm not letting that happen." I'm not letting Nick end up with some Terran whore.

He walks around the table and stops in front of me. He leans down, resting his paws on his knees as he gets on my eye level. Alex pokes my chest with one of his claws and snarls.

"Then stop being an angry self-righteous politically correct jerk, otherwise you have no chance against a vixen."

My ears drop even more and I say sadly.

"Is me not being a vixen that much of a problem?"

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that you need to stop thinking about useless stuff." Alex chuckles and then caresses my cheek.

"We're all humans in the inside Judy. THAT'S the part that counts." But I'm not hooman. I'm a bunny.

He then says.

"You're acting like the same kind of people that made Earth a living hell!" What is he talking about? Earth?

I stare at him for a while and then sigh. It doesn't matter. What matters is that he's right about one thing, if I keep acting like this then Nick won't look at me.

"Judy…" Alex puts a paw on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"WHAT?!" I scream and nearly fall off my chair.

"NO!" I respond as I back away from him.

"WHY? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Is he fucking tripping? He has to be on drugs right?

"I thought that maybe your inexperience was making you nervous. I know a lot of stuff and could show it to you." He wiggles his eyebrows and winks.

"And I honestly think you need to get laid." He shrugs

I gasp and cross my arms.

"Yeah, but not with you." I say.

Alex's ears lay flat on his head and he nods disappointed.

My nose twitches and I say softly.

"I don't think you're ugly." I explain.

"I'm only going to have sex with someone I love." I look at his dirty fur and sigh. He's not an ugly fox, he's dirty. And he's not the fox I like.

"Thanks for the offer anyway. I appreciate you care for me." I say and smile awkwardly.

From what I've learned about Terrans so far, I'm at least half certain he wants to fuck me because he considers me his friend and thinks, for some reason, that it will make me feel better. It's a horrible idea, but… it's the thought that counts I guess.

Alex smiles.

"Don't worry about that. But if you feel lonely, the offer is still up!" He turns around and starts walking to the door.

As soon as he reaches the doorknob he stops and says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My Boss asked me to make another stop. We are going to stop at First Europe to supply beverage for the Beer Festival… so you can go and there and have some fun if you want."

He then opens the door and Nick passes by him.

"The bathroom is free." Nick says as he walks past the other fox.

Just as Alex, Nick isn't wearing any clothes… giving me a full view of his big foxy chest and… his delicious sheath I MEAN… I avert my gaze from his tod parts and focus on his beautiful emerald green eyes.

Alex nods and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Nick walks in my direction and sits beside me. I feel his sten… I mean… his natural fox musk invades my nostrils.

He looks at me and smiles.

"What happened between Al and you, Carrots?" He asks concerned.

My ears drop and I lie.

"Nothing."

Nick stares at me for a while and then chuckles, petting my head.

"Okay Carrots." He then grins excitedly and says.

"He told you about the Beer Festival didn't he?! He said that we will get there today!" Ah.

The festival…

"What's wrong Carrots?" Nick asks softly, caressing my droopy ears.

Sigh…

"I want go to back home, Nick." I look pleadingly at him and say.

"I know that you're enjoying it here, but I'm not..." I sigh and rest my head on his big torso, embracing him.

Nick tenses up a little and I sigh.

"I already have footage I needed. I didn't get any of chickens being slaughtered but what I have is enough to convince everyone back in Zootopia that we should never step as low as these Terrans."

"Umm." Nick says absent-minded as he rubs my back.

"Okay Carrots… as soon as we get out of this train, we are going to start our trip back home." Wait…

I look surprised at him and he smiles.

I… I thought that he was going to say he wanted to stay more, but...

Nick smile grows bigger and I hug him tighter.

"Thanks, Nick."

I fight back the urge to gag on his smell and my nose twitches. Alex said that Nick likes to smell like this. That this is his natural fox smell. Maybe, I should try to get used to it… maybe.

I look at him and say.

"I know that you like this place. But I don't like what Terra is doing to you, Nick… it's like you're not yourself anymore."

Nick's ears lean back and he whines.

"I'm normal Carrots." No… no, you're not.

I roll my eyes at him and he says defensively.

"It's just… that for the first time in my life I feel free."

I look confused at him and he sighs.

"When I'm here… I'm not a fox Carrots. I'm just… a mammal. They all treat me as if I was just another mammal, a very handsome one." He smiles smugly.

I roll my eyes and say.

"Of course they all treat you normally Nick… you probably just met foxes." There are a lot of foxes in here.

My Grandpa would probably have a heart attack if he visited this place. I giggle and shake my head.

Nick pets my head and smiles.

"I thought that too at first Carrots… but then I entered a bar full of prey and they treated me as if I was one of them." He looks at me and says.

"I drank with them, Carrots, and for a few moments there… I forgot that I was a fox and that they were prey. I… we were just mammals. All my life I had this… little voice in my head telling me that I was a fox and that I always had to be careful of my surroundings, even as a police officer… but I don't hear that voice here…"

He looks happily at me and says.

"I want to go to the Beer Festival, Carrots. But once we arrive at Terra's Core we will go back home. Is that okay?"

He gives me puppy like eyes and my ears drop. I didn't know that he felt that way… I thought that he was just enjoying the depravity and… sigh.

I give him a stern look and say seriously.

"Okay… but I'm going with you and you're not leaving my sight… and  **NO**  whoring out understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He says happily doing a little salute.

"I'm serious Nick!" I'm going to strangle him if he disobeys me.

He chuckles and nods happily, hugging me.

"Sure thing Carrots!"

I bury my face on his big foxy chest and sigh.

"One more thing… put some clothes on."

"About that…" He says nervously, his ears leaning back as he averts his gaze.

"I traded all my clothes for beer back in Winterfall."

I blink twice and then shake my head. Of course, he would do that.

.

* * *

.

As soon as we leave the train I smile.

The sky is blue and clear of clouds. The wind is nice and the temperature is enjoyable, not too warm nor too cold.

The town in front of us reminds me of Bunnyburrow. Endless fields of grass, several farms and windmills. Bunnyburrow didn't have windmills, but that's not the point.

And there's the small urban area that we are seeing in front of us right now. I say small compared to Zootopia or Winterfall… because it's still bigger than Bunnyburrow by a large margin.

Most of the houses are made of wood and I can see some large buildings in the distance, but other than that it's small and peaceful.

We start walking I see some kits playing around happily as the older mammals walk around. All of them in a festive mood! We walk past food carts, several stands built for the festival and tons, TONS of drunken mammals.

But while there are a LOT of foxes and other predators here, there are also a lot of prey, mostly sheep though.

All in all… it's a nice change from Winterfall's icy atmosphere.

Nick wags his tail and looks around excitedly like a kit.

"I want to go there!" He points at a fair booth filled with hot vixens in skimpy outfits selling beer.

OH NO!

'Whine' He lets out a small whine as I grab his paw and hold him in place.

"You're not going anywhere Slick. I'm choosing where we go today."

His ears lean back for a moment but then he grins.

"How about we alternate… you choose where we go first… and then I choose the next place."

"Fine… but we are not going anywhere perverted!"

Nick puts a paw on his chest and raises the other.

"You have my word Ma'am!" Heh… dumb fox.

I roll my eyes at him and he chuckles.

"Where do you want to go first Carrots?" He asks as he stares confused at a male fox walking around wearing a tartan patterned skirt… weird. But at least he is not naked.

The wind blows a little harder and lifts the fox's skirt, revealing his naked ass, only covered by his bushy tail.

Ooookay… they are not wearing any underwear. At least they are covering themselves a little, so it's better than nothing… I think.

I look around and then ponder.

"I don't know Nick." There's nothing that catches my eye right… are those bleachers?

I grab Nick's paw and pull him.

"Let's go there, Nick!" Please don't be an orgy… please!

We walk to the bleachers and find a place to sit in the front row, between a couple of sheep and a family of foxes.

Soon enough a big grey wolf appears and stands in front of the crowd, wearing nothing but a red skirt… weird.

He then raises his microphone to his muzzle and says.

"Awright folks! Ah cuid gie ye a' a muckle speech bit… screw that! LET TH' HIGHLAND GAMES BEGIN!" I understood the part about the games… but what is highland? And what the fuck is that accent!

The crowd cheers excitedly while Nick and I look at each other and clap our paws politely. I wonder what kind of competitions they will have.

The wolf chuckles and says excitedly and points at a nearby rhino.

"Oor foremaist gam wull be… CABER TOSS!" ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER… DO YOU SPEAK IT?!

The rhino approaches the wolf carrying a big fucking log in his hooves.

"Wait…" My nose twitches and I realize.

"He is going to throw that thing around!" Cool... but just for the record… he is also wearing a skirt… and that's still weird.

.

* * *

.

"I'm bored." Nick says annoyingly.

I groan and glare at him.

"I understood it the first thousand times that you said it Nick." Dumb fox… it's not as if he is suffering alone here.

"But I'm bored… let's get out of here." He pleads.

"We can't leave… it would be impolite." I whisper to him.

Nick gives me a puppy face and I sigh, my ears dropping even more than they were before as I bury my face in my paws.

How could I know that  **HALF**  the fucking games would be about tossing stuff around? Caber toss, sheaf toss, weight throw, Scottish hammer toss… what the fuck is a Scottish hammer anyway?!

And that wolf... I can't make out a single word of what he is saying.

"'N' noo, fur th' lest event... Gie a round o' applause fur Seumas!" I hear the bitch saying and I look up to see a very proud looking sheep standing near him, holding the weirdest thing that I have ever seen in his hooves. It looks like a bag with pipes connected to it.

Suddenly, all other mammals start running away… including the wolf?

What the fuck is happening?

Nick and I look confused at each other and stand up, ready to leave as the sheep puts a pipe inside his mouth and blows it...

"MY EARS!" I grab my fucking ears and fall to my knees.

What the fuck is this ungodly sound? It's killing me. IT'S KILLING ME!

I try to stand up again and then he plays that shit again, making me cringe and fall on the ground.

I look at Nick and he Nick whines, looking teary-eyed at me.

"I… I WILL BE RIGHT BACK FOR YOU CARROTS." He screams and then runs away on all fours… leaving me behind.

"You traitorous bitchaaaAARGH!"

I look at the sheep and grit my teeth. Just kill me already you sick bastard!

After five minutes of constant torment, the sheep finally stops.

My body twitches a few times, my ears ringing and throbbing in pain. With difficulty, I manage to stand up and then hear Nick taunting me.

"Don't overreact Carrots, it was not THAT bad!"

I stand up and wipe away the dirt on my clothes.

"Easy for you to say… you ran away and abandoned me in here."

He chuckles and the sheep then walks in our direction. He stops in front of us and says happily.

"Thanks for enjoying my show friend! It's rare to find a true Scottish around these parts… the others all complain about better hearing and such… BAAAAAH! Bunch of crybabies with no respect to tradition."

My ears are still ringing a little. I look at him and smile politely as I ask.

"Uumm… it was a great show but… could you tell me what that is?"

I point at his instrument of torture and he looks confused at me. I need to know its name so that I can beg Bogo to somehow make it illegal in Zootopia. I bet it was created here. Only Terrans could make such an evil device.

The sheep then smiles and says proudly.

"This was my father!"

"So he played it too!" Oh great… the torture device is a family heirloom.

He shakes and says.

"Nah… as soon as he died we skinned him and made this bagpipe! Then we gave the rest of his body to our neighbors since they fixed our roof for us!"

"That… that… that is… you father's skin?"

"Yeah."

Gasp… GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

Suddenly Nick picks me up and says.

"We need to go… to... the thing… bye!"

He starts running away faster than a cheetah, leaving the monster behind as it waves goodbye at us.

After making several turns in and dodging lots of mammals, Nick finally stops and puts me on the ground.

"Carrots… calm down."

"I'm AM calm!" I answer shakily.

"Carrots… that guy was probably just teasing us… with a very VERY bad joke." Nick says softly and then pulls me into a hug.

I sniff and close my eyes and bury my face on his t-shirt, hugging his foxy belly.

"Do you think so?"

Nick pets my head and says softly.

"Yes… I… I think." He's lying. I can tell!

I… I take several deep breathes and sniff a little.

"I… I'm okay now. I was just shocked." I say and sigh.

"That was horrible… and… the fact that he joked about it so easily… it sounded as if he was saying the truth." These Terrans… only monsters would joke about that.

"Yeah." Nick says.

We hug each other quietly for a while and then Nick says.

"Carrots… why don't we forget that this ever happened… and try to enjoy the rest of the festival?"

I don't want to… actually… I need to distract myself right now.

I giggle a little and nod. I break the hug and say.

"Okay Slick, it's your turn to… what… the…  **FUCK**?!"

He smirks and opens his arms.

"What… you don't like my new look?" He asks and I fight back the urge to rip out his balls and stuff them down his fucking throat!

This idiot… this BASTARD is wearing a black t-shirt that stops just before his waist and has 'ON THE HUNT FOR CUNT' stamped as golden bold letters onto it. And if THAT wasn't bad enough… he also got a fox sized redcap with the white stamp '#1 PUSSY DESTROYER'.

My foot stomps the ground so fast that it hurts and I say as calmly as possible.

"Nick… get those clothes off…  **right now**!" He looks like a jerk.

The stupid fox gives me a shy look and pulls his tail to cover himself.

"Oh, my… Carrots! I never thought that you would be so bold." He says with fake embarrassment and then smirks.

My ears perk up and my body warms up as he taunts me. Stupid… teasing… fox!

"Nick!" I say angrily and he rolls his eyes.

"You told me to put on some clothes Carrots… and these are comfy!" He wags his tail and readjusts his cap.

I groan and say annoyed.

"Nick, you're not wearing any pants!"

"Don't need them!" He says happily.

I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Those clothes are demeaning… they make you look like a perverted idiotic Terran."

Nick sighs and rubs my head between the ears and says teasingly.

"Well, Carrots… if you want me out of these then you're going to have to strip me naked." WHAT?!

My nose twitches and I look shocked at him.

Nick puts both his arms behind his head and grins at me.

"Come here Carrots… I don't bite!" He teases as he shakes his hips in front of me.

His big foxy balls and sexy sheath dance hypnotically in front of me... at arm's reach.

I… I could… NO! I'm not a Terran… I… I avert my eyes and say annoyed.

"FINE! Keep those clothes then." Stupid sexy fox!

Nick chuckles and then looks around happily. He then nods and looks back at me.

"I want to go there!" He points at a nearby stand and I nod. I follow him, ignoring the fact that his wagging tail is giving me a few peeks at his naked… delicious… tasty… foxy asssss-what the fuck is wrong with me?

He was naked before but… why can't I stop staring at his juicy booty? GASP… it's the clothes!

They are making his naked ass look pervier and sexier somehow. And it's so wrong… he… he looks disgusting in that... 'Pussy Destroyer"… he looks like a jerk… a tailhole. I rub my thighs together to get rid of an itching and bite my lips. Pussy destroyer… I wonder if he…

"Wanna go first Carrots?" Nick asks holding a baseball in his paw.

My eyes nearly jump out of their sockets as I jump in fright. I shake my head and my nose twitches. He didn't see me staring did he? He shrugs and turns away. Oh, thank God he didn't.

I sigh relieved and then Nick throws the ball at a fake duck.

Several plastic ducks are moving along a conveyor belt in the back of the stand. I look up and see 'Hit the duck!' written in cartoonish letters.

I... I actually expected worse than this.

The ball misses the duck by a large margin and Nick's ears lean back. He then grabs the second ball and throws it at the ducks but once again he misses and then the corsac fox behind the counter chuckles.

"Having trouble with your aim fella!" He teases and Nick rolls his eyes before throwing the last ball.

Once again he misses and I giggle. I don't like hurting ducks but they are fake ducks… so it's okay, I guess.

Nick pouts and the fox behind the counter laughs.

"That was pathetic!" He teases and Nick scoffs averting his gaze.

"Why don't let your cute lady friend try it?"

My nose twitches and I say embarrassed.

"You can't call a bunny cute."

He rolls his eyes and says teasingly.

"Whatever you say cutie pie… so… are you playing or not? It's ten zoollars a try." WHAT?!

My jaw drops and I say shocked.

"That's a robbery!"

He shrugs and retorts.

"Yeah, but all the money collected today is going to charity… so… wanna play?" Well… if it's for charity…

I nod and reach for my wallet… my… where the fuck is my wallet?

"Looking for this, Carrots?" Nick asks smugly as he dangles my wallet teasingly in front of me.

I grab it out of his paws and look at the thieving fox.

"What were you doing with my wallet?"

"How did you think that I paid for this?" He says happily pointing at his cap and his t-shirt.

Sigh… I'm getting that money back later, and with interest this time.

I pay the fox and get three baseballs. I throw the first and hit one of the ducks.

"Hehe… bunny one… fox zero… shame, shame, shame!" The fox says teasingly shaking his head.

My dumb fox just scoffs and I giggle, before aiming and throwing another ball. Once again I hit a duck and this time the corsac fox nods approvingly.

"Nice… if you hit the third time you get a grand prize." He says and I aim.

As I throw the ball, Nick's tail tickles my ear, making my throw come slightly off BUT THE BALL STILL HITS A DUCK!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I point at Nick's stupid face and laugh.

His ears lean back and he throws his arms up in annoyance. The corsac fox chuckles and points at Nick.

"Hehe… I saw that, you sore loser." He teases and then turns back to me.

"So…" He grabs two oversized stuffed ducks from behind the counter, one with a pink lace on its head and one with a small top hat.

"I want the girl duck!" I say with a smile and he gives me the stuffed toy.

I hug it and giggle. This thing is almost my size. I look teasingly at Nick as we walk away from the stand.

"Jealous Slick?" I mock.

He looks annoyed at me for a while but then rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Nah, keep hugging the duck. I can cuddle with you as much as I want later." He grins.

We stop walking and stare at each other. My ears heat up my nose twitches shyly. Nick then suddenly averts is gaze and coughs.

"I mean… Carrots, now it's your turn." He says and acts uninterested.

I smile and hug my duck as I look around. I then notice several foxes playing with a few arcade machines and I point there.

"C'mon Slick, let's go…" I feel something tucking my leg.

I look down and see a little vixen that can't be more than five years old. Her black tipped ears lay flat on her head and she looks at me with big yellow puppy eyes as she points at the stuffed toy… aaaaaw so cute!

"Do you want it?" I ask and she nods cutely.

So adorable!

I smile and say softly.

"Well… I think that this duck will be really happy if you give her a good home and lots of love-AAAAARGH!" Something hits my back and I fall face first on the ground.

"BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA…" I hear Nick's laughter as countless small paws pin me down.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" They are touching my ass… MY TAIL! Their paws are groping me everywhere…  **EVERYWHERE**!

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the little vixen from before, helped by several other kits, lift  **MY** stuffed duck up. As soon as they get the toy, they run away and I feel the small paws that were pinning me down leaving one by one…  **THEY ARE ALL KITS**?!

"What the fuck?" A LOT of kits… at least two dozens of them jump from atop of my body to the ground and run after their thieving friends.

"Hahahahaha…" Nick laughs and offers his paw to me.

As he helps me stand up he wipes a tear of laughter and says excitedly.

"They got you good Carrots… I wish I had recorded it. The guys back at the precinct would lose their minds!"

They mugged me… those foxes mugged me.

"Nick!" I say sternly.

"I was just robbed by foxes!"

"Kits, Carrots… they were kits." He says amused.

My ears drop in shame and my nose twitches.

"Nick… those kits are playing right into the thieving fox stereotype!"

Nick stops laughing for a second and then looks serious at me.

"They don't have this stereotype here… and they are just kits."

"But they groped me everywhere and took my stuff." I say low as my ears drop in embarrassment and Nick chuckles.

"They are just kits." He says and hugs me.

"Don't think too much about it, Carrots." He licks the top of my head and nuzzles me.

I smile and nod. I didn't even want that duck anyway. But I…

I see the little vixen from before staring at me from afar. She smiles evilly and shows me her tongue teasingly. Gasp… that rogue!

I show my tongue to the little thief and she turns away, disappearing into the crowd. I have to remember that even the kids are monsters here.

We approach the arcade machines and look around confused. I thought that they were normal video games but they are using hammers to hit stuff.

Nick nudges my arm and points at a free machine. We stop in front of it and I frown. It has several holes in it and a small plastic hammer tied to the machine by a chain.

"Whac-A-Mole?" I ask, reading the name of the machine and Nick shrugs.

I get a two zollars bill, feed it to the machine and grab the hammer. I mean… if it's here then it has to be used for something right?

I press the start button and suddenly a funny music starts playing. A few plastic moles jump out from some of the holes and stay there for a while before hiding back in their holes. As soon as they hide, other fake moles jump out from some of the other holes.

I look confused at Nick and he says uncertainly.

"I think that you have to hit them Carrots." Gasp… that's horrible.

"But they're moles!" He can't be right! That would be the most specist vile thing ever.

I look at the game again and my nose twitches.

I, JUST TO SEE IF HE IS RIGHT, hit one of the fake moles with the hammer as soon as the thing jumps out from its hole.

The mole makes a little 'ding' sound and enters the hole again.

"See… I was right!" Nick says smugly, waging his tail happily as he points at the counter on the top of the machine. Oh sweet carrots… it's showing the number 'ten'.

My ears drop and I glare at the… perverse thing in front of me. Who could be so sadistic, so hateful towards moles to create something like this?

I'm not going to play this shit.

"C'mon Nick… this game is a specist piece of shit."

.

* * *

.

"WHAC THEM! THERE! WHAC THEM, NICK!" I point at the two moles standing beside each other and he strikes them with his hammer.

Suddenly the music stops and we look at his points… DAMN IT!

Four hundred and seventy points… he's still winning.

"Alright, Nick! It's my turn now!" I rub my paws together and take a deep breath, preparing myself.

Nick whines and his ears lay flat on his head.

"I don't want to play anymore, Carrots… I'm tired." Lazy fox!

I look at him and say.

"But Nick… I'm still haven't beaten your record yet."

"And you never will!" He says smugly.

WHAT! I look fiercely at him and huff. I will beat his record and make him eat his words.

Nick then coughs awkwardly and then adds.

"We already spent eighty zoollars in this thing."

We did? Oh fuck… he is right!

I can't believe it. I… I was so lost in this diabolically addictive specist game that I lost track of it.

"But I still haven't beaten your top score, Nick." My nose twitches and he sighs tiredly.

"How about this Carrots… you can choose the next place that we go."

Ah… if it's like that then I want to…

"But it can't be another Whac-A-Mole machine!" He adds smugly.

Oh…

My ears drop and I nod. Nick chuckles and I look at the machines. He rolls his eyes and embraces me, pulling me closer to him.

"I never thought that you would be so specist towards moles. What did they ever do to you, Carrots?" He taunts softly.

I roll my eyes and avert my gaze. I'm not specist… I just thought that it was fun!

I giggle.

"We are never speaking of that game to anyone." I will need to apologize to all moles later.

"Aaaaaww!" A female moans from behind a tree and Nick's ears perk up.

He wags his tail excitedly as he sniffs around and I huff. I grab his paw and pull him away from the tree before he can do something. He whines like a kit and I shake my head.

We walk for a while, taking in the local sights, and I look at Nick. He has behaved during the whole morning. Nick looks at me and raises an eyebrow curiously. I smile and hug him, feeling warmer inside.

"Thanks for accompanying me today, Nick." I embrace his hips, caress his back and rest my head on his belly, looking at up him.

Today he has acted like the fox I know and love. He stares at me with his big emerald green eyes, grinning widely. But suddenly, his eyes widen. Nick's expression slowly turns into one of horror and his eyes start darting all around.

"Nick, are you okay?" I ask confused.

He chuckles awkwardly and then he blurts out.

"What's going on in there?" He points at a small gymnasium, with a crowd cheering inside, and slowly pushes me away from him.

I stare at Nick for a while, trying to figure out his problem, but then decide to give him some space. Maybe I should try to do what Alex said and play hard to catch, I guess.

I look at the gymnasium and gesture for him to follow me.

"Let's go, Nick!" Too bad I never played hard to catch before. Should I stop ignoring him? I can't do that.

We enter and I see a lot of mammals cheering excitedly as a hare and a fox fight each other in a boxing match. My ears perk up with excitement and I smile.

I can think about that later. It's not as if Nick will try to run away again if pressure him… I think. My nose twitches and I look at him. I'll not pressure him. I'll play hard to get, just like Ale said!

I scratch the back of my head and my nose twitches. I never played hard to get and I don't know how to do it but… I'm sure I'll figure a way. And If he tries to run then I won't let him escape.

"Here!" I grab Nick's paw and pull him along.

I have to watch this fight!

We sit near the ring and suddenly the hare hits the fox's chin with a flurry of quick punches. The fox stumbles and falls down and the fox referee then starts counting… and counting… and… wait… NO!

It can't end now… we just got here!

"… EIGHT!" The referee turns to the proud hare and declares happily.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" He raises the hare's paw up in the air.

The crowd cheers and Nick teases.

"Well… guess whose turn it is again!" Yeah, yeah… I know… sigh!

My ears drop in disappointment for having not seen the full match. He defeated that fox… and probably other foxes too if he is winning a belt. I wanted to see that. He must be pretty strong.

I then see the hare helping the fallen fox stand up. They talk happily and laugh a little as the referee brings the hare a little champion belt. The fox says something and chuckles as he motions for the hare to reach for the belt. They then both laugh and the hare helps him get off the ring before grabbing the belt from the referee's paws and raising it high in the air.

That's nice… seeing a prey and predator so close like that after they competed against each other.

Nick then chuckles and elbows me playfully.

"Seeing something that you like Carrots?" What?

He smirks and teases.

"You're swallowing that guy with your eyes… and I thought that I was the predator here!" He chuckles.

My nose twitches in embarrassment and I punch his arm. I'm not!

That hare does looks very muscular and manly… with strong and powerful arms. His grey fur covering his entire body… disappearing inside that tiny… ridiculously tight shorts. His delicious looking tail… so fluffy and…. no… nononononono!

Okay! I might have stared at him a little bit. But what can I do? I'm not blind.

"I just think that it's nice to see another prey being so friendly to predators and pursuing a difficult dream." He must have it hard fighting against foxes and other bigger mammals.

"Well… this is your chance to meet him then." Nick says as the other mammals stand up and start leaving.

What?!

He grabs my paw and drags me closer as the hare gets off the ring carrying the belt under his arm.

We stop in front of the hare and he looks at us with his light brown eyes.

"Cheers Mates, Hope ya wankers enjoyed tha brilliant show!" What's with these weird accents?

I nod and Nick chuckles happily.

"We're still enjoying it." Nick says sweetly and the hare smirks chuckling a little.

He looks at us again and then leans his back to the ring.

"Blimey! I've not seen you around before you fit totty." He says and winks.

My ears drop and I can feel them heating up in embarrassment.

"I'm from Zootopia." I'll turn him down, but it's nice to know he thought I was attractive.

I rub my arm and Nick says.

"We're traveling… meeting new places and… new mammals." He says with a grin and wiggles his eyebrows.

The hare's eyes glint mischievously and he stands in front of us, scratching his manly chest.

"So cheeky hottie, you up for a snog and a bit of slap and tickle followed by a cracking good shag?" He says seductively and winks.

WHA…WHAT! NO… I… I'm not that kind of doe! Even if he… actually… what the fuck is he saying? Is snog some kind of food? And what's a shag? Is he hitting on me or telling a joke?

"Sure thing, handsome." Nick responds with a silky voice and wags his tail.

He understood him? And what's with the handsome? He is attractive but…

Wait…

The hare chuckles and steps forward, passing his arm around Nick's waist before they make their way towards the gymnasium's lockers.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Nick?" He… they… what the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?!

Nick glances back for a second and grins.

"Bye Carrots!" He teases and winks before disappearing inside the male's locker.

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

.

* * *

.

I keep walking in circles and fuming madly.

That bastard… he… he left me here… sweet carrot!

I don't even want to know what's happening inside that place… I… think that I heard Nick moaning... no… that… Nick is not gay. He can't be! That fling he had with Jack was just him being confused… he… he is not gay.

"Phew… way to go for a knock out fuck, champ!" Nick says playfully and I turn back.

He and the hare are leaving the locker's room. FINALLY… oh…

As he walks, Nick's hips are swaying… more than they should. It kind of makes me remember the way Kat walks. And… the hare has his arm around his waist. Maybe… maybe he just has a thing for male bunnies. He can't be gay… he liked Kat and Kitthree.

The hare then chuckles and gropes Nick's ass.

"Whose the predator now foxy!"

Nick licks his lips and caresses the hare's head.

"Definitively you!" Nick whispers and nibbles the hare's ears playfully.

My nose twitches sadly and my ears drop even more. He never did that to me like that.

Nick then leans down and says seductively.

"See you later James." GASP!

He kisses the hare. He gives James a long and passionate kiss before turning his back to him.

James chuckles and hugs Nick's waist. He kisses one of Nick's butt cheeks while groping the other.

"Cheerio to you and your tidy arse." GASP! Whatever that was.

Nick looks back and giggles. He wiggles his butt in front of the hare and his bushy tail playfully pokes James' twitchy nose.

James, the tailhole, then slaps Nick's foxy ass and says.

"Give me a bell if you want another good rogering."

"Don't worry… I will!" Nick says lustfully and winks.

YOU WON'T!

James smiles and does a little salute before walking away.

The  **MALE WHORE**  that I call a friend giggles and wags his tail as he walks into my direction.

I glare furiously at him and Nick stops in front of me chuckling.

"Sorry for the wait Carrots." He then rubs his rear and glances at James in the distance while saying playfully.

"He has a lot of stamina and he fucks as hard as he punches!"  **NICK**!

He looks at me and leans down smirking.

"He also is bigger than Ja…"

" **NICK**! THE FUCK!" I cover his perverted mouth with my paws and then he chuckles.

He… he smells like fox, hare and… sex. And his breath… stinks of… oh God!

Nick playfully bats my paw away and then says.

"C'mon Carrots… I'm thirsty!" Oh really!

I cross my arms and scoff annoyed.

"Oh geez Nick… I thought that you would be fine by now after all the  **HARE'S SPERM**  that you just drank." I say sarcastically.

Nick licks his lips and shakes his head.

"Nah, that's salty!" EEEEEW!

I cringe and follow him around.

"You're disgusting Nick!" I say hurt. Why does he have to do that? Everything was going so well. It was all nearly perfect.

"Disgustingly handsome!" He counters and enters a small fair both.

'Charity drinking competition!'

Oh no!

Nick then comes out of the booth and says happily.

"Guess who just got the last entry!"

I cross my arms and scowl.

"You're not going." I say.

He starts walking and looks shocked at me.

"Oh my… would you look at that… I'm going!" He taunts and makes a turn into the next street.

I… you know what!

Fuck him.

I don't care.

He can go and get drunk.

I don't care…

I don't…

Sigh…

Fucking fox.

.

* * *

.

I look at the gigantic table filled with beer bottles and gulp dryly. Each bottle is way too big for a fox.

"Nick please… you already broke your promise, we're going back to the train."

Nick looks dumbly at me and shakes his head.

"Actually Carrots… you said that I couldn't choose anything perverted… and this isn't!" He says smugly.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm not going to kill him today… I'm not.

"You gay tailhole… you literally just had sex with that hare for forty minutes straight!" I whisper angrily.

Nick chuckles and retorts.

"Yes, but you were the one that chose the boxing ring, not me." He pokes my twitching nose and adds.

"And I'm not gay… I'm just equally gorgeous to males and females!" That doesn't make you less gay Nick.

I bet that I could strangle him and no one would care… they are all savages here.

"Ladies and gentleman!" A stag says excitedly.

He and the vixen near him are wearing business suits and stand proudly at the end of the table. They look important.

The stag then goes on about how honorable the tradition of getting drunk as hell and how important this whole event are and blah, blah, blah.

"… so now, without further ado, let's begin." The stag then sounds a horn and Nick and the other foxes start drinking as if their lives depended on it.

I sigh and watch as Nick downs one bottle… two bottles… three bottles… four bottles.

He reaches for the fifth bottle and then a hoof catches his arm.

The important looking stag from before then raises Nick's paw up in the air and says in the microphone.

"We have a WINNER!" Oh for fuck's sake!

Nick looks around drunkenly for a few moments and then finally realizes what is going on.

"YA-hic-YAAY!" He smiles like a drunken kit who broke into his Dad wine cellar and wags his tail happily as he is carried to the small stage.

The vixen from before helps him to stand up and the stag then hands Nick a big golden mug.

"By winning this year's Champion's Mug, you will have free beer for the whole festival as well as a seat of honor during the feast tonight."

OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I facepalm and sigh. He's already drunk as a bat and they are going to give him MORE BEER!

Nick looks at him and hiccups cutely.

"I hic… WON!" He declares and raises his mug high in the air.

"HURRAAAY!" The drunken crowd cheers, at least the mammals that are still standing up.

The stag laughs and then says.

"Yes, yes… well, go enjoy your spoils champ… ah, and before you ask, the bathroom is that way." He points to is right.

Nick then hurriedly stumbles in the bathroom's general direction.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and follow the dumb fox. He enters the male's bathroom and I stop in front of the door.

I HOPE that now that he drank his brain cells to death, he will be easier to drag around… I hope. My nose twitches and I get a sudden urge to hug a stuffed bunny and cry.

When did it come to this, having to watch as Nick wastes his life in alcohol and sluts right in front of me? I take in a shaky breath and shake my head. He's just confused. This trip is not being good to him and as soon as we get home he will get better.

I sigh and rub my forehead. I think I need a drink as well.

After some time Nick stumbles out of the bathroom and stops in front of me.

"I… won hic… something!" He says showing me the golden mug. He then embraces it as if it was a baby and closes his eyes.

I smile bitterly and nod.

"You won Nick." He's so cute, even when he's drunk!

I hug him and rub my nose on his big foxy belly, taking in his warmth.

"Let's go back to the train, Nick."

He hugs me back and rests his chin on my head.

"Sure… Car-hic… Carrots."

Thank the heavens. I sigh relieved and my body relaxes. I grab his paw and start guiding my drunken dumb fox back to the train.

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP..." As we walk back I notice a crowd of foxes gathered around something.

Ah fuck it… they are probably a bunch of drunken idiots staring at another drunken tailhole jump off from atop of a car or some…

"I WILL JUMP… AND THEN… THEN YOU WILL ALL UNDERSTAND!"

I stop and Nick hiccups.

That didn't sound good.

The mammals in the crowd keep shouting and then I see… oh sweet Carrots.

They are circling a five-story high building, keeping a safe distance from it as a hippo stands at the top. The hippo is dangerously close to the edge and looks like he is in distress.

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP..."

They… these monsters want him to kill himself.

My ears drop and I gulp.

I… I can't let this happen! I can't let someone die right in front of me.

I grip Nick's paw tightly and say.

"Hold on Nick!"

He only yips in response as I enter the crowd, traversing the sea of vulpines until I reach the other side.

They keep chanting and I then shout.

"SHUT UP YOU MONSTERS!"

They stop and stare at me.

I see foxes of all kinds and ages but there're also some other predator species in the crowd.

"Don't you guys have hearts, compassion?" I catch my breath and say nervously.

"He is trying to kill himself!"

"We know!" A fox says happily.

I glare at him and then turn back to look at the hippo.

"DON'T JUMP!" I shout and he looks sadly at me.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" A vixen shouts.

I turn and see another fox nodding and shouting.

"YEAH! JUMP YOU PUSSY!"

I grip my paws into fists and say angrily.

"If you guys aren't going to help then SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They all look madly at me and the fox from before crosses his arms annoyed.

"Spoilsport."

I have… wait… where's Nick?! I look around nervously and then catch my breath relieved, placing a paw on top of my chest. Thank the heavens! He is just gazing lovingly at his mug and slowly caressing it. It's creepy but it's tolerable. He never did that to me though.

I stare annoyed at him for a moment and then turn back to the matter at paw. I look at the hippo and shout at the top of my lungs.

"PLEASE TURN BACK… YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!"

He sniffs and answers.

"NO I DON'T… I'M ALREADY DEAD!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT… JUMP!" Some tailhole says.

I take a deep breath and say calmly.

"SHUT UP!"

I then plead to the hippo.

"PLEASE! TALK TO ME. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Maybe if I can find out the reason.

He stops for a while and then cleans his tears.

"I WAS A STAR… THE BEST FOOTBALL PLAYER OF MY UNIVERSITY BUT NOW… NOW I BECAME… THIS!"

Uuummmm… what?

"YOU ALL BECAME COOL MAMMALS BUT I… I'M A FUCKING HIPPO!" He says with disgust as he looks at himself.

I'm… not following him. My nose twitches and I say.

"HIPPOS ARE COOL!" My nose twitches. What the fuck is his problem?

One of the foxes scoffs and then shouts.

"NO, THEY ARE NOT! JUMP!"

OKAY! THAT'S IT!

I turn back and ask angrily.

"Who said that?"

I look around and then a fox wearing an apron and a chef hat steps forward.

"I did."

"Why are you guys doing this?" I ask disapprovingly.

The foxes look at each other and then one rubs his belly and licks his lips.

They… what? I then notice most of them have pots with them. Pots… pots to… to store his meat! No… no… they can't be…

"You guys want to eat him?" No…

The foxes all nod and I feel sick in my stomach. Monsters… they are all monsters. I… I can't let him jump! I turn back and say.

"THEY ARE GOING TO EAT YOU IF YOU JUMP!"

"I KNOW... BUT THEN AT LEAST I WOULD BE USEFUL FOR SOMETHING!" Oh my fucking… ARGH! Why is he making my job so fucking hard?

"BUT SURELY YOU MUST HAVE SOMEONE THAT LIKES YOU!" I say.

He sniffs and cries.

"NO, MARTHA WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN!" Martha… a female! I can work with that!

I smile and shake my head.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I just need to encourage him a little.

"I'M SURE THAT IF YOU REALLY LIKE HER AND TALK TO HER, SHE WILL LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE AND…"

"NO I WON'T! AND MY NAME NOW IS FLOOF! YOU ASSHOLE!" A female shouts and I sigh… why they don't shut the fuck… wait.

I turn back and see the fluffiest silver fox I have ever seen in my life standing beside Nick. She is so fucking fluffy that she is round, her silver fur making she look like a metallic ball.

Nick looks drunkenly at her and smiles as he reaches for her fur. He pokes and gropes it exactly as he did with Bellwether's wool. I roll my eyes. At least the vixen isn't noticing him.

"MARTHA?!" The hippo asks shocked.

The vixen groans annoyed and rolls her brown eyes. My nose twitches and I say.

"SEE… SHE IS HERE FOR YOU!"

"What are you doing?!" Mar, I mean, Floof hisses at me.

I glare at her and say.

"Do you want him to jump?"

Her ears flat on her head and she responds troubled.

"No, but…"

"Then shut up and let me work!" I turn back to the hippo and say.

"SHE CARES ABOUT YOU!"

He sniffs and stares at her.

"MAR… FLOOF… YOU CAME HERE FOR ME!"

"YES!" I say nodding and add.

"AND SHE DOESN'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A HIPPO!"

He stops for a moment and then looks hopefully at her.

"IS THAT TRUE?"

Floof shrugs and says.

"I DON'T CARE!" Yes… just play with it.

The hippo almost smiles and then asks softly.

"Then… would you give me a chance… to be your boyfriend?"

I nod and say happily.

"YES! SHE WOULD!"

" **HELL**   **NO**!" Floof shouts angrily.

FUCK!

I turn to the vixen and ask angrily.

"What are you doing? I thought that you were his friend."

"Friend? I barely know the guy! I'm not going out with him!" She snarls annoyed.

I grasp my ears and groan. THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!

The hippo sobs and says sadly.

"BUT… BUT YOU ALWAYS CHEERED FOR ME…"

"I WAS A CHEERLEADER… THAT WAS MY JOB!" She retorts.

No… no.

The hippo sniffs and looks pleadingly at her.

"BUT I THOUGHT THAT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

Floof's ears lean back and she growls.

"WE ONLY TALKED TWICE! AND YOU WERE AN ASSHOLE!"

The hippo stutters and then Floof snarls.

"IF I DIDN'T LIKE YOU WHEN YOU WERE PRETTY, THEN WHY WOULD I LIKE YOU NOW, MARIUS?" FUCK!

I stomp my foot and say furiously.

"Give him a fucking chance!"

She glares at me and crosses her arms.

"No!" Stupid bitch!

"But he is going to  **KILL HIMSELF**!" I say and her ears lean back.

I then stop in front of her poke her chest… and my paw disappears in her fluffiness. Whoa, it's really soft.

I stare into her brown eyes and

"He is going to die because of  **YOU**!"

Her jaw drops and then she pushes me away growling.

"How dare you?! It's not my fault that he is up there!"

My nose twitches and I say.

"Listen here…"

" **NO**! You listen here!" She snarls and points a claw at me.

"Me and him never were friends… we were acquaintances at best." She bares her teeth.

"And you're NOT going to guilt trip me into dating him! I'm not some… thing that you can give him to cheer him up every time that he gets depressed. I'm a human being!" YOU'RE A VIXEN!

"But…" I look pleadingly at her.

"Yeah bunny, that's a dick thing to do!" A vixen nearby says and I glare at her.

"I'm not guilty tripping anyone!" I say and cross my arms.

"Yes, you are!" Floof nods and then shouts to the hippo.

"AND YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE! YOU NEVER WERE! I LIKE HANDSOMER OLDER GUYS!"

At this point, Nick stops caressing her fur. His ears flick for a while and then he looks around with a drunken expression.

"Like hic… me?" He asks pointing at himself.

Floof's ears perk up and she turns to look at him surprised, just now noticing him. She then checks him up and down and smiles, wagging her tail.

"Yes… like you." She says seductively and hugs Nick.

Nick's body nearly disappears inside her fluffy fur and he smirks.

My nose twitches and I say sternly.

"Nick… get away from her right now!"

He stares at me and then turns to Floof.

"How hic… old are you?" He asks blinking slowly.

"Nineteen!" She says excitedly and Nick's ears perk up, a devious grin forming on his muzzle.

I glare at him even harder and say.

"Nick,  **NO**!"

The dumb drunken fox looks teasing at me and then grins. He hugs Floof and looks at the hippo as he says evilly.

"SORRY hic… PAL! THE LADY hic… CHOSEN!" No… fucking fox!

I grasp my ears and groan in frustration. Shut… up…  **NICK**! Stop thinking with your dick!

He then waves his golden mug around as Floof and he enters the crowd, disappearing from our view.

NO! I need to go after him. WAIT! The hippo!

I…

'SPLAT!'

"HUUUURRAAAAAY!" The foxes cheer and my heart skips a beat.

I turn around…

'Bleeeeergh!' I throw up at the horrid sight in front of me. I cover my mouth and feel tears starting to form.

The poor hippo… he! Sniff… he fell headfirst. He… he is a bloody mess on the ground!

His body is all messed. His cranium, his blood and his brains are spread all over the ground. A pool of blood starts forming beneath his dead body.

I hear several lips being licked and I grip my paws into fists.

"YOU MONSTERS!" I shout as I turn to glare at the crowd of savages.

"HE KILLED HIMSELF… AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

The foxes stop and look at me.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF FOXES LIKE YOU THAT FOXES HAVE A BAD REPUTATION! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!"

They are the reason that Bellwether… that prey still hates predators.

'Grooooooooooowl!' The heartless beasts bare their teeth at me.

I gulp as the crowd menacingly starts walking in my direction when suddenly a hornless ram jumps from within the crowd and says excitedly.

"I CALL DIBS ON HIS HEART!" What?!

The foxes stop growling and all whine sadly. A little vixen then stomps the ground and pouts cutely.

"But I wanted his heart!"

I look around confused. The ram approaches the hippo's corpse and takes out a knife from his wool.

"You… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I ask as the ram stabs the hippo's chest.

He stops and then turns to me with a confused look.

"I'm carving his heart out."

"YOU'RE PREY! YOU SICK FUCK!" I point accusingly at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING WITH HIS BODY?!" He is prey… he should be different!

He looks at the hippo and then back to me.

"I'm married to the most beautiful she wolf in the world. And my Sweetheart deserves a sweet heart… so..." He smiles and starts working on the dead body again.

A vixen passes by me and then says.

"Aaaaww, so romantic!" NO… THAT'S SICK!

They… they are all sick.

"Food glorious food… we're anxious to try it!" A tod sings before he and many other foxes put portable barbecue grills on the ground.

A little kit licks his lips and rubs his belly singing happily.

"Three banquets a day… our favorite diet!" He… he is just a kit… and he's already a monster like the others.

Before I even notice, I'm already running away. Maybe it's something inside me… inside my DNA… some ancient instinct. I don't know. All I know is that I… I can't stay there. I needed to run.

After my feet finally start hurting I stop and lean down, catching my breath. Tears are still flowing out of my eyes but I don't feel sad anymore. I just… I feel mad.

I hear a bell ringing and turn to look at the building beside me.

It looks like a modest wooden house but… it's enormous. The doors are so big that two elephants could easily enter side by side. The front is decorated with countless symbols… a six pointed star, a snake with feathers around its neck, a cross, a crescent moon around a star and others… so many others that I can't even begin to count them.

This… this place is different. I don't know why but I can feel it. I slowly make my way inside the strange house.

The inside of the house is simple. Lots of large cushions on the floor, some scented candles burning on the walls and five large stained glass windows in the back of the house.

The images shown in the windows are… confusing.

In the first, it shows weird pale and black beings. These beings have flat faces and… five fingers!

So that's what they think that a human is like! I thought that they were giant! Weird… some humans have a blue aura among their bodies while others have a red aura.

Sigh… whatever! The humans are killing each other and the earth is stained red. Barbarians! Seeing this, it's not hard to think that Terrans evolved from them.

The second window is just as confusing as the first. Lots of different mammals, especially predators, are depicted on it. All of them with the same blue aura among their bodies.

At first they seem to be confused but soon predator and prey start working together. They wear golden armors and wield fiery swords to fight off scary looking mammals that wear either bones instead of clothes or black robes. Their fiery swords cut their enemies apart and the earth is stained red.

That's a recurring theme in this right? Staining the earth red with our enemies blood! Heh… and they think that  **we**  are the savages.

The third window shows them standing victorious over their enemies corpses… because of course, a normal mammal would do that. Why not? Let's just kill each other instead of talking it out like civilized mammals.

After getting tired of desecrating the corpses, they then start building several cities.

The fourth window shows a ram guiding several other mammals towards an empty spot of land that stands between all of the cities that the barbarians built. There, he and his followers build an enormous city. On top of the city image are the words 'Terra'!

And finally… the fifth window shows mammals… prey and predator living amongst each other. Some do bad deeds like stealing or killing while other do good deeds like giving food to a fellow mammal or… uuummm… killing the thieves and killers? That is not a good deed at all. It's never right to kill someone.

Oooookay… then the mammals are shown dead. Those that committed evil deeds have a red aura among their dead bodies while those that were good have either a golden aura or a blue aura.

None of this makes sense. They are crazy… these guys are ALL crazy.

I hear steps and my ears perk up and I turn back, cautiously backing away from the door. An old large grey wolf looks amusingly at me and then to the stained glass windows.

"Beautiful… isn't it."

"It's barbaric." I mutter and he chuckles.

He isn't wearing clothes and I can see every inch of his strong muscular body. My nose twitches and my ears heat up a little bit. He looks very good for someone so old.

He looks at me and leans down a little. The old wolf takes a few sniffs and states.

"You're from Zootopia." Why does everyone have to sniff me here?

He then smiles and says.

"It's rare for a Zootopian to try to seek enlightenment."

My nose twitches and I say angrily.

"I'M NOT HERE TO JOIN YOUR FUCKING MURDEROUS CULT!"

"I know… that's why I said that it's rare!" He chuckles and smirks smugly.

Oh great… I just found the lupine version of Nick.

His ears flick a little and then he asks calmly.

"Why are you here? You don't look fine." Why is he so calm?

I… I…

"I… I…"

I feel tears coming to my eyes again as I remember the hippo's death and how Nick was partially responsible for it and how he left me to go have fun with a younger vixen without even hesitating.

I glare at the wolf and say.

"I just saw a hippo jump to his death… and your people were cheering and feasting on his corpse."

He chuckles amused and his tail wags.

"So that's why Samuel said that he was going to bring me some barbecue soon."

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH?! He is dead and… you're talking about eating him as if it was normal!"

"It's normal for animals to eat each other." He says dumbly.

Sniff… no…

"No, it's not." I look teary eyed at him.

"Don't you guys have empathy? He needed help!"

The wolf stares at me for a long time and then looks back at the windows.

"Why should we care about him if he didn't care about himself? We tried to help him before but some, like him, don't want help. Why should we care about someone that throws away his life just because he didn't like what Incognitus has turned him into? Why should we show compassion to someone that is unworthy of the Passing?" He asks seriously and then says fiercely.

"He didn't listen. He didn't care. He was throwing away his life for nothing. So that's what he will get from us… nothing! Not all deserve help and guidance." That's sick… he…

He looks at me with stone cold eyes and says.

"A mother of three that loses her kids deserves help… a starving mammal in the streets deserves help." He… he is right but…

He smiles and says softly.

"Even someone like you… that is desperately in need of help but doesn't ask for it, be it because of mistrust or pride… deserves help."

Me?

My ears drop and my nose twitches nervously.

"I don't need your help."

"Sure you don't." He says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

I don't… and even if I needed it I would know better than to thrust a Terran.

"As long as you don't cause any mess around here you can rest on one of the cushions… they are very comfy!" The wolf then turns around and slowly walks away.

"You can also pillage the fridge in my office if you like. I have some veggie sandwiches inside… but don't eat all of them… a little bunny like you won't be able to handle all the..." He clears his throat and makes quotation marks.

"…ritualistic herbs inside the sandwiches."

"What?" I look confused at him.

"They pack a nasty punch once you've digested them." He says.

"What?!" I ask even more confused.

"Nevermind!" He stops in front of the door and glances back at me.

"And seriously don't break anything... or you're going to pay for it." He then grins and leaves the house.

I don't need his help. I still have to find Nick and… go back home… and… sigh. What's the point? He doesn't want me or my help. My shoulders drop and I look down at my feet. I'm tired. My eyes tear up and I feel the urge to cry and eat ice cream returning. I throw myself on one of the large cushions and close my eyes, sniffing soundly.

I'll just rest a little bit from all this. Just a little bit.

.

.

* * *

As I leave the temple I smile feeling reinvigorated and look at the night sky. I can't believe that I slept for so long… and I can't believe that I ate so many sandwiches. I don't know what he meant about me not being able to handle them. They were spicy but it was bearable!

I look back and scratch my head. I feel bad for enjoying his hospitality and leaving. At least I left a thank you note for that wolf. He is… okay… for a Terran.

Sigh… I hope that Nick didn't do anything bad after he disappeared with Floof. If he is awake then he must be attending the feast. The stag said something about a seat of honor and Nick would  **NEVER**  pass the opportunity to look important and be smug about it.

I just have to find out where the feast will be.

I look around and see a fox couple making out in the middle of the street like two dirty animals.

I stop near them and cough awkwardly to get their attention. They stop groping and slobbering all over each other for a second and look curiously at me.

"Hey… do you guys know where the feast is going to be?" I ask politely.

The male nods and points to a nearby street.

"Just go that way, it's the big ass tavern." Okay!

"Thanks!" I turn away and leave the two perverts to go back to their make out session.

As I go the way that he pointed me to, I walk past mammals throwing up, falling on the ground, passing out with beer bottles in their paws, fucking in the middle of the streets.

I then spot the big wooden tavern that the fox talked about but still no sign of...

"Hey hic… Carrots!" Thank the heavens.

I turn around and see Nick's head peeking out from a shrub. He still has that stupid pussy destroyer cap with him. He smiles and blinks slowly. He is drunk but at least he looks fine.

I look at him and ask confused.

"What are you doing in that shrub Nick?" Where's Floof?

Nick hiccups and answers slowly.

"I was taking a nap. Too hic… tired from all the PUSSY that I've hic… been smashing!" He grins and looks to…

My nose twitches and I look around.

There are several vixens behind the shrub, some limping around while others are just passed out. That's disgusting and… and... wait… some of them look really young.

I gulp and ask.

"Nick… those girls are legal right?"

He chuckles and tilts his head.

"Whaa-hic?"

"DAMN IT Nick! Stop joking… that vixen over there looks like a teenager."

"I hic… like dem young!"

GASP!

"NICK!"

He laughs drunkenly and then says.

"Relax Cawots… they hic… are eighteen." This perverted fox!

I stomp my foot on the floor and hiss.

"That doesn't make it better Nick… they are too young for you!" Terra is corrupting him more and more… we need to get out of here.

Nick looks shocked at me.

"Too young? Hic… what did you… did you want me to do Cawo-Carrots? I can't go around… going after old hags like you!" He says with disgust!

My eyes widen and I glare furiously at him.

"I'M AN OLD HAG?!" This fucking drunken piece of shit!

He smiles and nods… BASTARD!

"You… hic… are too old for me!" OLD!

I angrily grip my paws into fists so hard that my fingers hurt.

"I'M EIGHT YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!" I close my eyes to prevent the tears from flowing and I sniff.

The  **MALE WHORE**  inside the bush giggles and says happily.

"Like hic… I said… too old for me!"

Where is his mug? Where is his fucking golden mug? I'm going to beat him to  **DEATH**  with it!

Nick then grins.

"But hic… Lily! She is hic… just about right!" No.

My mouth hangs and Nick looks at me with perverted eyes. He then licks his lips and drools as he asks.

"How hic... how long until... until me and her can fuck... ?" MOTHERFUCKER! That's...  **IT**!

"Nick… you're going to get the fuck out of that shrub and we are going back to the train." I point at him and say calmly.

"And if you mention my sister again… I'm going to beat you." He is NEVER getting near any of my little sisters again.

"AHAHA-hic… AHAHAHA-hic… AHAHAHA…" He laughs as he disappears inside the shrub.

He then peeks out again and says teasingly.

"I got you… Carrots! HIC!" He then drinks some beer from his golden mug and hides it inside the shrub again.

"It was hic… was a… a joke!" He smirks and points his claw teasingly at me.

"And… you… fell for hic… it!"

I step closer to him and my put my paws around his neck. Then I… I… I close my eyes and sigh. This… this is my life now… being teased by the drunken broken shell of my beloved best friend.

I open my eyes and say.

"Nick… we are going back to the train."

His ears lean back and he pouts.

"But I hic… don't wanna!"

Fuck it!

"You are going whether you want it or not!" I grab him by the scruff of his neck and pull him out of the shrub.

He stumbles drunkenly and…

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

I cover my mouth and my blood freezes.

Nick is knotting a mammal… a bunny… A BUNNY! HE IS KNOTTING A BUNNY DOE!

She has tan fur, blond bangs and is wearing a yellow tank-top. The doe has a purple rubber band on both ears, making them look like a horse's tail. She… she is being suspended in the air just by the sheer force of Nick's dick. Her arms, ears, legs and head hang as her hips keep glued to his.

Nick hiccups and looks confused at me.

"Hic…what?"

Her stomach is unnaturally swollen and… Nick's legs are covered in the blood leaking from the poor doe's pussy.

I gulp and ask fearfully.

"Nick… you… what did you do?" Oh sweet Carrot she isn't moving… oh fuck!

"NICK?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Please be alive… please!

He looks at her and then at me.

"Aaah hic… don't worry... she is just hic… sleeping." NICK!

"She... she is not sleeping." My nose twitches and I look shocked at… at the fox in front of me.

He… he's a murderer. My heart beats faster and my blood runs cold in my veins.

"What's up doc?" Someone asks.

I turn and see a grey bunny with white fur on his chest and belly, just like me, except that he is naked.

He is looking at me while chewing on a carrot.

"Bugs at your servi…"

He then looks at Nick and his ears drop.

"Lola…"

He looks shocked at Nick, his mouth hanging open. His gaze travels from her blood-soaked legs to the pool of blood and patches of semen forming on the ground.

He trembles uncontrollably and points at Nick with his half-eaten carrot. He gulps, tears flowing down his cheeks and asks.

"D-d-d-doc… what are you doing to her?" Oh my God.

Nick looks confused at him before looking at the poor doe stuck on his dick. He then looks up again and asks.

"You're hic… talking about… my cock sleeve?" GASP!

Nick... she is a mammal… a living person!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO… TO MY LOLA?!" The bunny asks crying and I feel my heart skipping a beat.

Nick's jaw drops for a second and then he grins evilly. He wags his tail and says teasingly.

"Aaaw hic… I'm sowy Doc… it's just that I saw her on that basketball court hic… being passed around more than the ball." He gropes Lola's butt with his free paw and licks his lips.

"My dick was so cold and hic… she looked so warm and cozy."

My nose twitches and I gag in disgust. He is not Nick. He's not my fox, my dumb fox.

Nick then thrusts his hips forward a few times. More blood drops on the ground and her pussy makes squishy noises as his knot moves inside her.

My breath gets heavier and tears flown down my face. That's not Nick… he isn't like that.

Bugs hyperventilates and says heartbroken.

"But… she is my wife… my special bunny doll."

Nick chuckles between hiccups and then grins as he slaps Lola's ass. He then licks her blood off his paws and grabs her blood soaked tail, grinning happily.

"The only thing hic… that she is married to now is my COCK!" GAAAASP!

Bugs opens his mouth to retort but then stops, his eyes overflow with tears and his nose twitches as he stares sadly at his wife's pussy bleeding like a fountain… as she is being knotted to death by Nick.

"Aawww-hic… don't… not be sad!" Nick teases with a smirk and then pulls Lola's ears up, showing her unconscious face to her husband.

He grins evilly and leans down. He licks her cheek and then glances at the bunny, nuzzling her cheek as he teases.

"Come hic… I will let you give her a hic… goodbye kiss."

" **FUCK YOU NICK**!" I shout wiping away my tears and the evil fox looks confused at me.

Sniff. I glare furiously at the monster, the Terran, in front of me and ask sadly.

"You… you… who are you?"

He then looks dumbly, his ears leaning back.

"Ni-hic… Wilde."

"No… you're not him!" I sob and wipe away my tears.

"Nick… my friend… is a good mammal… he's nice and kind… and he loves me. You're not him… where is he?"

"I'm hic… here Carrots." The fiend says softly.

He stares at me with his emerald green eyes. The same eyes of the fox I love, but… he… he isn't Nick.

I sob and turn away. I… I need to go back to the train…

"CARROTS!" He calls nervously.

I glare at him at the monster and point a fist at him.

"Don't CARROTS me… you're not my friend… you're not Nick." I shout heartbroken and start walking away when suddenly Lola's husband grabs my arm.

The bunny glares furiously at the fox and says between tears.

"Yeah… you stole my wife and I will steal yo-OUCH!" I elbow his nose and he falls on the ground.

The fox then sniffs and whines.

"Judy?"

I stop and stare at him before averting my eyes. I ignore the fox as he calls me and I keep walking away.

.

* * *

.

Oh sweet carrots… what have I done? I look worriedly at the clock and my nose twitches. It's been an hour already and Nick still hasn't shown up.

Why did I have to get so mad? I… I knew that he is still sad and that he was corrupted by Kat and now by the Terrans. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him. He doesn't know what he is doing.

I clutch the ring Nick gave me and my breath turns shakier with each step. All of this is my fault. I shouldn't have let him get out of the train. Of course, he's going to act like a male whore, every female and male he got involved with have incentivized him to act like that. I should have kept him here and smoldered him with love and care until he turned back to normal. I keep walking in circles and I feel my blood turning cold with each step.

What if he got himself killed? What if that bunny got some friends to hurt Nick… cheese and… what if he drank too much and… and…

The door opens and my ears perk up as I look expectantly at… it's not Nick.

The drunken cross fox looks around and then stares at me.

"Is this my house?"

I shake my head, fighting back my tears, and he nods slowly before turning away closing the door.

Fuck… I can't stand this agony anymore. I need to find him and make sure he's okay.

I get out of the train and… I stop, return to the train and catch my camera before running in the tavern's direction. I'm going to record him and so he can watch it and learn that he can  **NEVER**  do any of that again.

I jump over passed out drunken mammals and suspicious pools of white liquid on my way and then I stop in front of my destination. No sign of Nick, Lola or her husband... only a pool of blood and bloody fox's paw prints leading to the tavern.

I look at the tavern and gulp… there's no backing out now. I enter and freeze. It looks exactly like the taverns in medieval movies but…

I calmly grab my camera and start recording the debauchery.

There're mammals drinking, fucking and eating everywhere. This… is madness.

Two coyotes lick a wolf's big veiny cock as he serves himself a live chicken. He starts tearing through the chicken with big sharp teeth and suddenly a nearby fox steals the chicken's leg and laughs.

The wolf growls at him and shivers as he reaches climax. His cock throbs and he sprays hot sticky sperm all over the thieving fox.

"Ah c'mon!" The vixen complains and sighs as she looks at the chicken meat covered in cum.

The wolf and the coyotes laugh and then the vixen rolls her eyes before taking a bite of the wolf-seed covered chicken leg.

In another part of the tavern, a boar is fucking a fox while… while that fox fucks a half eaten roasted boar.

Some fox kits run around as they chase a live chicken, once they corner the chicken they lick their already bloodied muzzles.

I stop recording and walk outside.

I'm not going in there again... if Nick is there then… then I'll…

I see two paramedics carrying an unconscious Nick tied on top of a litter with a small furry brown form attached to his waist...

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE NICK!" He knotted ANOTHER small mammal!

I was ready… ready to give him another chance and… and THAT  **BASTARD**! THAT MALE WHORE KNOTS A FUCKING WEASEL!

That's it… I'm going to  **BEAT**  that fox until he either gets back to normal or  **DIES**!

The paramedics put the litter on the ground and press a button. The little suddenly grows propellers and starts flying away.

I stop behind the two fox paramedics and ask calmly.

" **Which way to the hospital**?" When I get my paws on that fox's neck!

The two foxes look at each other and then to me.

"Is something wrong?" The vixen asks awkwardly.

I take a deep breath and answer politely.

" **What is wrong is that that MALE WHORE just knotted and killed a LITTLE WEASEL and if he THINKS that going to the hospital is going to save his sorry tail from me then he is wrong**!"

The two foxes nod with dumb looks in their faces and suddenly the male shouts.

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT… damn it!" The vixen pouts.

The tod chuckles and teases her.

"Good luck Sasha!" He then runs away and the vixen sighs.

What is going?

I look confused at her and she smiles sheepishly.

"So… you're that fox's friend right!"

" **For the moment… yes… but what was that all about**?" I point in the direction that the other fox ran to and her ears lean back.

She giggles nervously for a moment and then fiddles with her claws.

"So… we noticed that you're angry about your friend and the weasel…"

" **I'm FURIOUS! He FUCKED that poor weasel to death!** " I'm going to kill him… and then resurrect him just to kill him again.

"He didn't kill her." She says happily.

" **What?** "

"But he did fuck her dead body and…" She giggles and says apologetically.

"And… we might be slightly responsible for a part of that happening." She grins shyly.

My eye twitches and I feel my heartbeat rising.

" **What did you say?!** "

The vixen takes her phone out from within her jacket's pocket and says.

"So… he was really, really sad and… we wanted to cheer him up. We got this dead weasel that drowned inside a beer mug… and.. you know, it's better if you watch it."

She motions for me to look at her phone and starts loading a video from some Zootube cheap Terran knock off website… Youtube… pshht... what a stupid name!

The video starts playing and it shows the inside of the tavern.

'Whine, whine, whine, whine, whine, whine…' Nick whines sadly, sitting alone at the corner of the table. He then sniffs and drinks some beer from his golden mug before whining again.

My ears drop and the fury I was harboring just a moment ago disappears.

'Whine, whine, whine, whine, whine, whine…' Nick… he looks so sad.

I stare heartbroken at him and feel tears flowing down my cheeks. Is this because I…

That's when the two paramedics appear on the screen. The vixen shows a naked dead weasel to the camera and says between giggles.

"Poor Lucy drowned in a giant mug of beer but let's see if she can make that hottie's night better!" The foxes then snicker again.

The vixen then sits at the table and holds the dead weasel near Nick.

She coughs and then starts shaking the weasel near Nick while making a silly voice.

"Hey hot stuff! What's wrong?" The vixen then covers her muzzle and giggles.

Nick sniffs and doesn't even look at her as he answers, his voice heavy in despair.

"Carrots weft me…" I… I…

My jaw hangs open and I cover my mouth to muffle a sob. Nick…

'Whine, whine, whine, whine, whine, whine…' His whines tear my heart apart and my ears drop even more.

The fox holding the phone chuckles and the vixen nods happily before shaking the weasel and doing a silly voice again.

"Aaaaww… don't be sad… there's lot of fish in the sea!"

"I KNOW hic!" Nick says angrily and then starts sniffing and whining.

"But… but hic… Carrots…" He cries and the vixen giggles.

I muffle a sob and stare at him. He… cares about me. Then why does he act like this, like a Terran?

"Don't cry!" She says and rubs the dead weasel on his arm.

"I'm here for you." I can see it on her muzzle… she is nearly bursting in laughter.

Nick sniffs and looks at the weasel with a sad kit face.

The vixen then says softly.

"I will be here for you until your Carrots comes back." She then presses the  **DEAD**  weasel's head against Nick's lips for a few seconds.

That's… disgusting.

Nick breaths heavily and stares at the  **DEAD**  weasel. He slowly reaches for her and pulls the cold  **DEAD**  weasel's corpse into a hug. The vixen then slips out off her seat unnoticed and walks giggling to the fox holding the camera.

I breathe heavily and my nose twitches. How DARE they?!

The two tailholes snicker and watch as Nick slowly breaks his hug and starts kissing the dead weasel between heartbroken whines.

That's when the two foxes burst out in laughter. The male fox laughs so hard that he drops his phone on the ground.

While he reaches for it, the vixen stops laughing and gasps.

"What happened?" He asks and points the camera at Nick again.

Nick… Nick knotted the dead weasel. Her body swollen and grotesquely deformed as his big throbbing member destroys her insides.

"Scheiße!"The vixen says and the video ends.

I grip my paws into fists and glare at the vixen in front of me. They took advantage of him. I hurt him and they made a fool out of him.

She puts her phone back into her pocket and giggles.

"See… it was funny… just a prank." She says happily with that stupid foxy smirk on her muzzle.

I throw a punch at her muzzle but she jumps back before I can hit her. The bitch then drops on all fours and dashes away.

I run after her and shout.

" **YOU'RE DEAD, SLUT!** "

She starts running even faster and says nervously.

"IT WAS JUST A PRANK!" She jumps over a pile of drunken foxes and I do the same.

My blood boils in rage and I run faster. As soon as I fall on the ground, I force my legs back up and pounce in the bitch's direction.

"YIP!" She jumps, evading me by a millimeter as I nearly grab her tail.

" **YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! BITCH!** "

Fucking Terran!

" **I'LL KILL YOU!** " I pounce again but this time I manage to get her ta...

"OUCH!" The bitch kicks my belly with both of her hind legs and I fall with my back on the ground, losing my grip n her tail.

" **AAAAARGH!** " I quickly stand up and spot her.

She gained a few meters with that but she is  **NOT**  getting away!

The vixen glances back and yips fearfully as she sees me still giving chase.

"HILFE! HILFE! HILFE! HILFE!" She screams and some drunken mammals nearby turn their heads in our direction.

"HILFE! Häschen VERRÜCKT! HILFE!" The FUCK is she saying?

" **OUCH**!" Something hits me and I'm thrown away.

I roll on the ground and gasp for air. What… what the fuck hit…

"Gasp!" Someone kicks my belly and I get pinned down. My face gets pressed down into the ground and my ears ring.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the vixen talking to a group of foxes. They talk in… crazy Terran gibberish for a while and then the other foxes stare at me and growl, drooling as they bare their teeth.

Heh… fuck it… just… fuck it.

I glare at them and say.

"Go fuck yourseeeaaaaAAAAAARRGH!" MY ARM!

One of the foxes bites my left arm. His sharp teeth sink into my flesh and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" FUCK! IT FUCKING HURTS!

I… I see a pool of blood quickly forming on the ground and… the fox throws my left arm away. It falls on the ground near the vixen's feet and I some of the other foxes start approaching.

I… feel my body going limp and…

'HOOOWL!' A sudden howl… makes the foxes stop.

The murderous vulpines all look respectfully as… the wolf approaches. It's… it's him, the one with the veggie sandwiches.

Fuck, it's cold. They start talking in their crazy tongue and he looks at me with mistrust in his eyes.

No… they… they're lying.

"…" I… sniff… I need to tell him that they are lying… they…

The wolf then chuckles and pets the vixen's head before walking in my direction. He… kneels in front of me and… he… he is too blurry… I can't… I can only see the black spots.

He chuckles again and says softly.

"Dummes häschen!" No… I'm not lying.

My vision darkens and I… I…

.

* * *

.

June 28th 2016

.

* * *

.

"GASP!" I open my eyes and… and…

I'm on a bed… inside a white room. There's a tv on the wall and Nick!

Nick is sleeping at the foot of my bed, curled into a ball, his body coiled around his golden mug. This… this looks like a hospital room but why would I… oh my God… my arm… it…

"It's here?!" I look shocked at my left arm. It's still attached to my body… and it doesn't have a single injury or scar on it.

My nose twitches and I move my fingers. I could swear that those foxes had… I saw them tearing my arm off and throwing it away… I felt it…

"Hello!"

"AH!" Motherfucking creepy fucker! I think that I had a mini heart attack.

The goat doctor in front of me laughs and asks cheerfully.

"So how are you are you doing today?"

My ears drop and look at my arm again.

"I… what…?" I ask confused and he chuckles.

The doctor starts poking me all over.

"That's a good reaction!" He then gently grabs my left arm and gropes it.

"Are you feeling this?" He asks before pinching my paw.

"Ouch… yes!" What the fuck… is going on?

He lets my arm go and nods satisfied. I rub my paw and he says.

"Very good, very good, no body rejection… you're fully healed! You're free to go whenever you want!"

"What happened to me?" I ask and my nose twitches nervously.

"I… lost my arm and…"

"You ate too many… ritualistic herbs." The goat makes air quotations.

"Combining with the high stress level you were in and the beating you took, the hallucinations you have gotten must've been quite strong."

I look scared at him and blurt out.

"Hallucinations?"

He nods amused.

Hah… so that's what he meant about the sandwiches. They have drugs in their sandwiches. Heheh… how else would I still have my arm then? Super glue? Hahah… yeah… right!

I then look at the sleeping fox and… oh shit…

"Hey… have you guys treated a female bunny yesterday?" I ask concerned.

The goat scratches his beard pensively for a few moments and then nods.

"Oh yes, yes... she managed to survive. If she hadn't been quite a bit stretched from some much larger than normal... I am assuming male company... she would have died for sure. We stopped the bleeding and repaired most of the damage to her internal organs. After a few transfusions of synthetic blood she was transferred from the ICU." Oh thank the heavens… Nick is not a killer!

"Anything else?" He asks politely.

I shake my head and smile.

"No… thank you!"

As he nods and leaves the room I lie back on the bed. Am I still in Terra? This place looks so… normal! I take a deep breath and sigh tiredly. I think that I get why Kat is like that… this place is crazy.

I look at Nick and lean closer to him.

"Nick." I call softly and scratch behind his ears. Nick's ears flick a little and he then sleepily stands on all fours. The half-asleep fox offers no resistance and I pull him closer to me.

I make him lie down by my side and I hug him. Nick then instinctively curls in a ball around me and I bury my face on his furry neck, taking in his warmth.

I'm sorry Nick. I won't get mad at you again but… I also won't ever let you do that to anyone ever again. I caress him in his sleep and listen to the beating of his heart for a long time before turning to the TV on the wall.

I snuggle closer to the dumb fox and grab the remote nearby, turning on the TV.

The stag that hosted the drinking championship is standing in front of a podium.

"… and that's the amount that we collect with this year's festival. For the specifics about where the money will be spent and how, just go to our website."

The crowd cheers The stag smiles as he says happily.

"With this money we will be able to able to buy even MORE BEER!" I can't believe it… that's what they call beneficent?

"HURRAY!" The crowd goes wild.

The stag nods and adds.

"We will also save numerous kids from poverty and from rotting in orphanages." Ah… that's cool actually.

"They will be taken away from that barbaric land that they call Zootopia and will be brought to the safety and comfort of loving Terran families!" No…

"If you want to apply to adopt a kid please visit our website." NO!

They can't do it… they can't be allowed… it… oh God those poor kids…

"Finally…" The stag expression darkens and he says seriously.

"We had only had two deaths during this year's festival." Gasp!

The crowd goes silent…

"YYEAAAAHHH!" Then they explode in cheers again.

THE FUCK IS… I don't even care anymore.

"I know, I know… it's a new record!" The buck chuckles and then says.

"Our dead this year were… Lucy Weaselhousen… drowned in an elephant sized beer mug!" An image of a dead weasel appears on the screen and my ears lean back.

Poor thing!

"Isaac... impaled by a horse's dick." The stag says annoyed and shakes his head.

A picture appears on the screen, a fox staring drunkenly at the big hard throbbing cock of a stallion.

"Here he is seen looking at the instrument of his demise… his last words were 'Don't worry… I'm sure it will fit'!" The stag then sighs annoyed and says seriously.

"This is not a laughing matter… you kids… especially you foxes… need to learn that no matter what you may have seen in those weird pornographic artworks with anthropomorphic animals that you guys had back at Earth… foxes  **DO**   **HAVE**  internal organs! Foxes  **CAN'T**  take any dick they want inside their bodies." Uuumnn… that's obvious.

They all stay silent for a while and then he nods before continuing.

"Now… for the two suicides… first… Marius, hippo, no last name given… jumped off a rooftop."

A picture of several happy foxes, a ram and a female wolf happily having a barbecue, appears on the screen.

Monsters!

"Our resident Bugs Bunny… cut his own throat after discovering Facebook videos of his wife cheating on him." Oh no… GASP!

I cover my mouth and gag.

A picture of Bugs appears on the screen. He is lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his lifeless eyes open… staring down. His dead paws are holding bloodied scissors… probably the same scissors that he used to slash open his wrists and his neck.

On the wall behind him there's a message written in his own blood… 'Lola you cheating whore… I loved you… you did this to me'.

That's… oh God.

I look down at the fox sleeping happily beside me and sniff. Nick… you… you were part of this.

The image then disappears and the stag says.

"I know what you're all thinking about… what videos did he see before killing himself and do you guys have it? Yes and yes! We are going to show it!" He smiles and then the screen fades to black.

Suddenly a video starts playing… it looks like it's being recorded by someone's phone.

It's a basketball court and… GASP!

There're two teams of foxes staring lustfully at a single bunny doe standing among them… Lola.

She giggles and bites her lips playfully making the foxes growl hungrily. They walk closer to her and one of the foxes grabs her by the hips. She giggles and he snarls as he slowly grinds the big bulge on his shorts on her ass.

The fox filming it then stops in front of her. Lola grins and leans down. She nuzzles the bulge on his shorts and then says sexily.

"Pent-up much?"

The fox growls and she giggles. The fox that was grinding himself against her ass, growls and slips her shorts down. He leans down before burying his muzzle between her butt cheeks.

"Aaaaw!" She shivers and moans as he starts licking.

She bites her lip and giggles.

"Don't have to rush boys… I have all night!" She then winks at the camera and kisses the camera fox's big bulge.

She slowly slips down his shorts and reveals his throbbing erection. His veiny penis dangles hypnotically in front of her and then she licks it.

"Aaaw yip!" The fox holding the camera moans and grabs her by the ears, pressing her face against his pulsing knot.

She grabs his hips and starts licking and nuzzling his foxy dick.

"AAAAAW!" The fox on her rear finally takes his big hard red dick out and shoves it mercilessly inside her wet pussy.

"AAAAW YEAH!" She moans as he grabs her by her fluffy tail and starts pumping her with his rock hard veiny cock.

The camera fox forces her to look back at him and asks teasingly.

"Does your hubbie know what you're doing right now?"

She smiles and takes the tip of his dick in her mouth. She sucks on it with a nice juicy 'SLURP' and then kisses his dick.

"He knows that I having a HARD workout session!" That… whore!

The fox chuckles.

"AAAAW!" Lola moans again as a nearby fox slaps her ass. The fox humping her leans forward and uses his free paw to grab her neck as he drools all over her back.

The other foxes growl hungrily, and one of them presses his dick delicious against her cheek. She kisses his sheath and starts stroking it with her paw.

She moans as the fox behind her keeps slamming his knot against her pussy.

"AAAW YEAH AAAAAWWW… YOU'RE GONNA FILL ME UP GOOD…"

I turn off the TV and gasp for air. My… my pants are wet I…! How can they… even show that… that is perverted and wrong!

I smile a little and pet Nick. At least that video proves Bugs death is not Nick's fault. He was only confused! He only did what several foxes before him already had done.

Oh sweet Carrot! She… she looked so happy… I…. if it was me… being… pounded by a big strong fox! I look at Nick beside me and rub my thighs together to get rid of an itch. I bite my lips and look at his big foxy sheath. I wonder if it fi… NO!

My ears drop and I gasp shocked.

What's wrong with me? I can't get horny because of a… disgusting video on the TV. I won't act like a Terran, objectifying males and whoring around.

Nick stirs in his sleep and my nose twitches. I have been acting like a horny savage… around Nick… around everyone.

My ears heat up and I bury my face in his fur. I didn't mean to act like that… I just… I just wanted to be with someone whom I care about and that cares about me. Nick is the only one that…

I hear a few knocks on the door and suddenly Alex enters. He looks around for a while and then glares at me.

A few seconds later his angry scowl disappears and his ears lean back as he looks worriedly at me.

"You know, you're really are a dumb bunny." He shakes his head and says sternly.

"If you antagonize the citizens of the places that you're visiting you will always end like… that." He waves in my direction.

"But I…" I didn't.

He raises a paw and starts sniffing. He sniffs violently and starts leaning closer to me. I rub my wet thighs together and freeze. Oh fuck… he can smell it.

He leans over the bed, his nose getting close to my legs and I bat his snout away from me.

He backs away, rubbing his nose and grinning dumbly as he stares at me.

"C'mon… let's wake up the sleeping beauty and get going. You guys want to go back home right?" He

"Yeah." I nod embarrassedly.

He chuckles and says.

"Then, let's go."

.

* * *

.

The train starts moving and I look at Nick. He keeps hugging me close to him… too close for me to even move. He's been like this ever since he woke up… he sniffs or whines from time to time but otherwise, he stays silent.

Sigh.

I rest my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Carrots." He says low.

"I'm just… I'm sorry… please, don't leave me." He whines and hugs me harder.

Nick…

I hug him and feel his heart beating fast in his chest.

"I'm not leaving you, Nick… I was just mad." His heart rate slows down a bit and he relaxes a little.

I gaze into his teary emerald green eyes and say.

"I don't want you to act like last night… ever again."

"I won't." He sniffs and nods, his bushy tail coiling around me.

I sigh and bury my face in his chest's fur.

I'm tired… I want to go home.

.

* * *

.

June 30th 2016

.

* * *

.

I wake up feeling someone poking me.

"We arrived." Alex says.

Finally! I stretch myself and stand up. Thankfully the last two days in the train were uneventful. Nick and I haven't done much except cuddling, sleeping and eating. I think that night with Lola might have opened his eyes.

I pick up all my things and, put it inside my backpack. I shouldn't have brought so much stuff… this is heavy as fuck.

Sigh… whatever.

I pat Nick's ear and say softly.

"C'mon Slick… it's time to go."

"Just five more minutes" He yawns lazily.

Sigh…

"Nick!" I call sternly and he groans.

He slowly stands up and grabs his backpack. Nic looks at me and asks.

"Ready to go back home?" YES!

I smile and nod before we turn and walk out off that infernal train.

It's a forest!

The train parking lot is in the middle of a forest with gigantic trees. A river runs nearby, and several big felines carry the train's cargo to a boat.

It looks like the rainforest district.

But… there's no sign of a city anywhere.

"So… this is where we say goodbye!" Alex says happily as he stops near us.

Nick looks at him expectantly and asks.

"Did you get that thing I talked to you about?"

Alex nods and Nick grins. Why is he worried about souvenirs? We should be thinking about going back home.

"Where's the city?" I ask confused.

Alex points at the woods and says.

"Just go in that direction for eight kilometers."

"Eight kilometers in the woods!" My ears drop and I look shocked at him.

He chuckles and smiles, gazing lovingly at the forest.

"Don't worry! It's easy and it's safe… my kits run all over these woods." Oh fuck!

I look horrified at him.

"You have kits!"

"I'm a father of eighteen!" He says proudly.

But then why does he fuck all those whores and… that is so fucking wrong… he shouldn't be a father.

"Well… anyway…" He points at the woods again and says.

"Go that way and you guys will get in the Historical District, then you guys can either get another train back to Zootopia or if you have some money to burn you can go to…"

"That's fine… we will grab the train!" I smile politely.

I'm not swimming in money right now and I know he was going to recommend a brothel.

Alex stops talking and nods.

"So… this is goodbye!" He says and looks expectantly at us.

Nick chuckles and then says.

"Goodbye Al."

Alex opens his arms and hugs Nick. Nick chuckles and hugs him too. When they break the hug…

My nose twitches and I scream.

"ALEX!" THIS FUCKING FOX!

Alex kisses Nick passionately. Nick yips nervously at first but soon closes his eyes and embraces him. My jaw drops and I stare socked as the two big strong male foxes make out, their healthy bodies rubbing against each other. I rub my thighs against each other and bite my lips. Nick raises one of his feet very femininely, as the other male fox gropes his ass and defiles his mouth.

After what feels like an eternity, Alex breaks the kiss and lets Nick go.

The dumb fox giggles a little and wags his tail… until he sees the angry look on my face. Nick's ears lay flat on his head and his tail gets tucked between his legs.

Sigh.

Alex chuckles and opens his arms, reaching for me.

I raise a paw defensively and hiss.

"If you kiss me you're dead." I'm not joking!

He rolls his eyes and then hugs me… almost breaking my bones in the process.

"And goodbye to you too! You annoyingly xenophobic bunny!" He says amused and gives my cheek one big wet lick before putting me back on the ground.

I glare at him and huff. Crazy Terran!

"Try to get that stick out of your ass okay!" He teases and I sigh, smiling a little.

He's crazy, but I'll miss him. I just wave and he chuckles before he turns his back to us and walks away. I look at Nick and then at the forest.

"Well… now we walk!"

.

* * *

.

"Carrooooooooooooooooooots… I'm tireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" Nick complains and I groan.

I look annoyed at him and scoff.

"I'm not even sure if we have walked ONE kilometer Nick… why don't you wait to complain later?" My backpack is heavier than his and I'm not whining.

"But I'm hungry!" He whines and I sigh.

I almost miss it when he was drunk.

"Just keep walking Nick!"

We take a few more steps.

"Carrots…" He calls softly.

I groan and say.

"Keep walking Nick!"

"Carrots!" Nick calls annoyingly.

For the love of God! If I didn't care so much about him I would strangle him and bury his body under one of the tree roots.

"Just walk in silen…"

"CARROTS!" He shouts nervously and I stop.

I look at him and see the fearful expression on his face. What?

I follow his gaze and… oh fucking cheese and crackers.

My ears drop as I see the  **ENORMOUS**  naked black panther creeping along the branch of one of the gigantic trees surrounding us.

The panther glares at us and silently jumps from branch to branch until it jumps to the ground, standing on all fours a few meters behind us.

He doesn't look friendly… in fact… he looks meaner than Manchas did when he was savage.

My nose twitches as I carefully take a few steps away from the beast. Nick chuckles nervously.

"Nice kitty… nice!" He gulps and suddenly the panther bears its fangs.

' **ROOOOAAAR!** ' Oh fuck!

"RUN!"


	45. A new challenger approaches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!
> 
> The UPDATED full explanation about the rewrite is in chapter 43, if you're an old reader coming back for the rewrite, please read the UPDATED author notes in chapter 43. I'm very sorry for all the trouble! But I wanted to make sure this story was as good as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading it, see yah later!

**There's a reference list at the end of the chapter so that you guys miss lose anything.**

.

* * *

 

.

June 30th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck… OH FUCK!

'GROOOWL!' The savage panther's growling seems a little more distant this time.

I breathe heavily and keep running. Nick pants hastily beside me but I bet that he is not feeling as tired as I am. I really shouldn't have put so much stuff in my backpack, it is way too heavy.

"Carrots!" Nick calls out of breath.

I turn to look at him but he suddenly grabs my paw and pulls me as he jumps to hide behind a gigantic tree root partially standing above the ground.

Nick crouches low and hugs me closer to him as he leans on the tree root. My ears drop and I lean against his big foxy chest. We do our best to keep as silent as mammaly as possible but his heart is so loud that it's scary. It sounds as if he is dy… NO!

No one is going to die today… no one. We hear the panther's soft steps and both our heart rates skyrocket.

The panther steps on the root above us and then… nothing! Just the big feline's heavy breathing on top of the root.

I gulp and look up. I see the black panther's muzzle above us as he sniffs and scans the area… searching for us.

After a long wait, the savage finally gives up and growls softly as he walks away.

Nick and I don't even breathe as we attentively hear the panther's steps disappear in the distance.

My nose twitches and Nick and I let out a sigh of relief. Fuck you Alex… 'This forest is safe' he said… safe my tail!

Nick gulps and looks at me. He motions silently at some shrubs and I nod. We stealthily make our escape and as soon as we get past them we hear.

"GROOOOOWL!" Fuuuuuuuck!

"RUN!" Nick screams and we run like the wind again.

As we run past trees and shrubs. I look back hoping that the leaves and branches will slow the panther a little… but nope… he just runs them over… ignoring them as they hit his big… sexy body. His strong muscles flexing, his powerful paws hitting the ground as he… DAMN IT! FUCK! I nearly trip and turn my gaze away from the big savage sexy beast chasing us.

For fucks sake… we are running for our lives and you're ogling the fucking motherfucker that is going to murder us. Well… it doesn't help that he is a big powerful feline… sweet carrot, he must have a huge barbed cock… just like Jacob's… or Manchas… oh fuck! Not the time! Definitively not the time!

A big river appears in the distance and my heart skips a beat. There's no way that we can get past that, the water is running too wildly, we will be dragged if we jump into it.

He… he is going to catch us… oh fuck… what I wouldn't give for him to be just faking it and be just horny… he would press his hard barbed dick against my small mouth and… I… I wouldn't have any means of escape.

I would be at his mercy and he would…

"THERE!" Nick shouts and runs in the direction of a fallen tree log, each one of the tips of the log stand on one side of the river, making it an improvised bridge.

It's not safe but it's safer than getting caught by the murder machine after us.

I follow Nick and we jump on top of the log. The panther follows us without hesitation, his sharp claws digging through the wood as he chases after us.

Damn it… my legs are burning…

'ROOOOOAAAAR!' Oh fuck.

My blood freezes inside my veins and we stop running as we see the enormous naked lion coming out from behind a tree on the other side of the lake. He looks at us and bares his fangs, growling loudly enough that we could hear him even with the noise of the wild river below us.

The panther stops running and starts mimicking the lion as both felines slowly start making their ways towards us.

My nose twitches and I say in an annoyed tone.

"Hah… we're dead." They are going to double team us… ravage our corpses and…

"Carrots!" Nick calls and looks seriously at me. He gulps and then stares at the river.

Oh no… I know what he is thinking but…

'Groooooowl!' Fuck it!

"Let's jump!" I say and he nods.

We turn to the river and jump off the log into the water. As I fall, I fully submerge for a second before managing to make it back to the surface to get a breath of air.

"DUDES!" I see the panther shouting out of the corner of my eyes.

Wait… he is talking?

"WHY DID YOU JUMP?!" He asks and the lion beside him scratches his mane confusedly.

WHAT THE FUCK IS… **THE FUCK?!** They aren't savage? But they… oh shit!

I get submerged again as the strong water current pulls me. This backpack… why did I have to get such a heavy backpack?

I swim with all my strength and manage to get my head out of the water again. I need to get to the shore and… Nick… where is Nick?

"Nick?!" Oh God… oh fuck.

"NICK?!"

"JUDY!" Oh thank the heavens.

I turn to the source of the noise and see a red muzzle disappearing under the turbulent water. No, no, no, no, no…

"NICK!" I need to get to…

Suddenly my body gets thrown back violently and I submerge again. I try to swim but it's no use, something is pulling me. My ears nearly get ripped out off my head as I am dragged against the river flow.

After an agonizingly long time I finally manage to reach the surface again.

'Cough, cough, cough…' I cough and gasp for air.

I… I'm on the riverbank? My nose twitches and I look worriedly at the river. There's no sign of Nick… fuck… FUCK! We were almost at the end of our trip and… I need to find him.

I need to go after Nick and… and… why am I floating?

"Cool!" I hear a few boys saying.

I turn my head the best I can and… see several fox kits, wolf pups, lion, tiger and leopard cubs wearing ranger scout uniforms just like the one Nick wore when he was little.

They are all holding fishing rods and I then see the reason why my feet aren't touching the ground. There's a bear and a tiger cub holding a fishing rod in their paws, the hook in the end of its line is attached to my backpack. They fished me out of the river.

The kids look at me with big smiles on their muzzles, the fox's kits and the wolf pups wag their tails happily and one of them turns back and says excitedly.

I gulp in fright. I hope these kids aren't like the fox kits I've encountered so far.

"Mr. Greyfox! We got one!" They are ranger scouts, so they must have a scoutmaster.

They can help me find Nick. They must know the forest, they need to.

An adult male grey fox wearing a scout uniform with several badges appears and the little fox then turns back to me with a grin. Wait, he is a grey fox called Greyfox… sigh, these Terrans.

"Mr. Greyfox! Look! We caught a bunny rabbit! Do we get our badges?" The bear cub asks excitedly.

The grey fox stops near the kids. He looks amusedly from me to the kids.

"Sure, why not." He says and he starts rummaging through his pockets.

They are acting as if this was normal?! Whatever! My nose twitches and I ask.

"Hello, can I get some help here, plea…"

"Can we eat her?!" The bear cub asks and the other scouts cheer.

Gasp! What is wrong with them? My wet ears drop and my nose twitches.

"WHAT?! NO! You can't eat me!" What are they teaching these kids? Oh wait. I know! Violence!

The scoutmaster chuckles and puts his paws on his hips.

"Well, you guys heard the lady." They shouldn't even be asking stuff like this to anyone ever!

"Awwwww!" The scouts pout looking downcast.

Suddenly a small bunny boy appears from behind one of the larger tiger cubs. They have prey in this group too? But they are all predators and… they wouldn't bully him, would they?

The bunny looks at the scoutmaster and his nose twitches.

"Mr. Greyfox…" He says shyly and then looks at me with big honey colored eyes.

So cute… he looks just like one of my siblings. I bet that he is not a savage like these others.

He then grins and asks excitedly.

"Can we fuck her?!" What…

"YEAH!" The other scouts all nod and look… hungrily at me… no… it's… lust? BUT THEY ARE KIDS! So those fox kits weren't the only little monsters around!

The grey fox chuckles and glances questioningly at me.

"Sooo… can they…?" What…

My jaw drops for a moment and then I grasp my ears, responding as politely as I can.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THEY ARE KIDS! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH THEM! WHY ARE THEY EVEN ASKING THAT?! YOU TERRANS ARE MONSTERS AND IF YOU THINK…"

"ALRIGHT! Alright!" He interrupts me raising his paws defensively.

He then turns to the kits and they complain loudly. You know what… fuck this!

"Let me go!" I'm looking for him myself. I'm wasting time with these idiots.

"No!" The bear cub looks at me and pouts.

"We fished you!" The other boys nod and say indignantly.

"YEAH!"

"As if that changes anything! LET ME GO!" I scoff and thrash a little trying to dislodge the fishing hook off my backpack with little success.

The kids pout loudly again and then the grey fox crosses his arms and says a little annoyed.

"I don't think that you're being fair to them."

"Excuse me?" I look at the vulpine in the eyes and say angrily.

"Are you retarded? I'm **NOT** a pedophile!" Sick Terran.

He rolls his eyes and nods.

"Yes but look at them… just look at these faces!" He leans down and picks up a fox kit.

"Can you really say 'no' to this?" He asks and the fox kit wags his tail giving me a cute puppy face.

You know, I never thought that I could scowl harder than Bogo… I was wrong.

"Look…" I start angrily and take a deep breath to calm myself before continuing.

"My friend and I were attacked by two savage mammals near here, one lion and a black panther. We jumped into the river to escape them and now Nick, my friend, is lost!"

He nods and I plead.

"He wasn't fished by your little perverts like I was and…" My nose twitches and I say worriedly.

"I don't know anything about this forest… he might be hurt somewhere. I need to find him. Can you please help me… please! It's a matter of life and death." If Nick is hurt then, I don't know what I'll do.

The scouts and the scoutmaster all stare at me in silence as they think about what I've just said. The grey fox then grins and says teasingly.

"Well… if you throw us a bone… then we can throw you a bone!" He winks and then the scouts do the same.

But… I look shocked at them and plead.

"Aren't scouts supposed to help others?" They are acting like mercenaries.

They all look at me with dumb faces and then the scoutmaster says.

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean that you can't give us something in return."

AAAARRRGH!

I bury my face in my paws and fight the urge to scream. Calm down Judy… they are all crazy so you have to remain sane. If you lose your calm then they win.

Sigh… but what can I do? They all want to have their way with me. But I'm a bunny and… there's only one thing that I can do now! When among crazy people… talk crazy!

I look at them and smile as politely as possible.

"Hey kids! If you guys help me, I will give each one of you a kiss on the cheek!" That's okay… I kissed my siblings like that all the time.

They look annoyed at me and a lion cub crosses his arms saying.

"No way! We want that ass!" You're probably TEN years old… you should be asking for candies or a toy!

"YEAH!" They chant and then a fox kit says excitedly!

"You're going to have to show some skin!" What does that even mean? Skin?

I bury my face in my paws again.

" **FINE!** If you guys let me go and help me look for my friend then each of you little **DEMON SPAWNS** will get a kiss on the cheek and a hug… that's my **final offer**!" I can't believe that I'm having this conversation.

The boys look at me and then talk between themselves, after a while they turn back to me and nod. The bear and tiger cubs slowly lower me to the ground and get the fishing hook off my backpack.

"Alright boys… LINE!" The grey fox commands and they all make a line from the shortest to the biggest of them.

"Let's go!" He walks and they march after him as if he was a momma duck and they his ducklings.

I ignore the perverse stares the kids give me and walk beside their scoutmaster. I have to remember that they are not mammals, they are little perverted monsters.

The fox beside me then says excitedly.

"We are going to check with Stan's group to see if they managed to catch your friend."

"We need to go fast… I'm worried about him." My ears drop and I sigh sadly.

He chuckles and then retorts.

"No one gets hurt in these woods. It's safe here!" I've heard this lie before.

"In the worst case scenarios he is just passed out somewhere." He wags his tail and I sigh.

I hope that this is the case. I check under my skirt and sigh relieved once I'm sure I didn't lose my ring. I clutch it and my nose twitches. We walk all the way back to the fallen tree log and I look around concerned.

"This is where we jumped to escape from the savages. I don't know if we should be here… they might still be around."

Greyfox stops and looks mockingly at me. He leans closer to me and sniffs me before chuckling.

"You're not from around here."

"I'm from Zootopia." A place way better than this hell!

"Figures." He shrugs amusedly, shaking his head.

"Ah… and they aren't savages, they are role-players!" He says before walking again.

My ears drop and I look confused at him.

"Role-players?" Isn't that what some of my brothers called themselves, when playing that board game of theirs?

"They role… play!" He explains while he gestures with his paws.

"You and your friend got involved in one of everyone's favorite fantasy scenario… the 'Helpless campers being attacked by a horde of savage horny predators'!" He says happily.

That doesn't make any sense. That sounds like a cheap horror film scenario.

"What would have happened if they had caught us?" Would they kill us?

"You will see." He says impishly.

I follow him and we cross the river without any problems except for a few mean comments that are WAY too perverted for small kits to know… but this is Terra and fuck parenting, am I right?

The idiot that calls himself a scoutmaster is a pervert and I can only imagine what these poor children's parents are like. Actually, I don't even want to imagine the broken homes in which they are raised.

We leave the river behind and enter the deep forest. My heart beats fast as I see the pawprints of the sava… role-players on the earth. Apparently there are more than two of them, way more.

We keep walking and then I hear a girly moan.

"Aaaaaw…" It's close, just behind those trees.

As we approach the trees I hear even more moans. Another mammal, this time a male, then says.

"No please aaaaw don't do this! Don't stuff you big aaah dick inside my ass while you nibble my ears!" That's oddly specific… and deviant.

We walk past the trees and gasp!

There's a clearing in the middle of the trees and group of mammals… fucking. Most are naked but some are wearing camping clothes. Destroyed tents and ruined backpacks are scattered all around, covered in body fluids.

"AAAAAW YEAH!" A cougar dressed in camping clothes moans as two naked wolves hold her down with their strong muscles and double team her tailhole and her pussy.

They growl and start ravaging her with their big dicks, their red knots pounding her… and pounding her… and pounding her!

They are all… AAARRGH! If they wanted to fuck then why did they have to do it like this?

"HEY GUYS!" Greyfox calls.

One by one the mammals stop fucking and... HEY!

I grit my teeth and point angrily at the two fuckers.

"THOSE ARE THE TWO THAT CHASED NICK AND I!" I glare furiously at the lion and the black panther from before.

They are double teaming a big Amur tigress. The panther eats her pussy out while she licks the lion's big barbed cock.

They look confused at me for a while and then the panther exclaims.

"Aaaah! You were that crazy bunny that jumped off the bridge!" Crazy?

"Alex asked us to give you and your friend a bit of a scare." He laughs.

"But you two took the whole 'Flee for your life' part a little too seriously."

My ears drop and I retort.

"What the FUCK are you talking about?"

The perverts look confused at me and then the grey fox chuckles.

"Jeff, did you guys managed to catch her friend?"

I hear several 'aaah's of understanding and the lion that chased us shakes his head.

"No, we didn't find him. Knowing Alex we thought this was all part of the prank so we thought he would have something set up for that… I dunno." He gives me an embarrassed look and his ears lean back.

"Sorry." Saying sorry doesn't make it better!

I bury my face in my paws and fight back the urge to scream and cry. DAMN YOU ALEX! If I catch that fox I'm going to strangle him with his own tail! And these idiots! Nick may be hurt because of them!

"Thanks for nothing, tailholes." I say annoyed and turn my back to the pile of perverts.

I begin walking back to the river and the scouts follow me.

I need to find Nick… I look at the grey fox and ask.

"I'm going to follow the river… can you guys help?"

His ears lean back and he scratches his neck awkwardly.

"I can't do that… I'm already stretching the rules by taking the kids to go looking for your friend. And I don't think that following the river will be as simple as you think it is since you don't know the forest and might end up getting into even more trouble." Sigh… figures.

My ears drop and I nod. Didn't think that a Terran would cares for rules but I guess that he is right… I don't know this forest.

"Don't be like that. Just cross the river and walk straight forward, then you will arrive at the urban area. Just ask for some help at the precinct. They'll help you find your friend." He says wagging his tail and patting my back.

My ears perk up and I smile a little.

"Thanks, I will do that." Maybe he isn't such a monster after all.

I turn to walk and suddenly he grabs my backpack.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks smugly, looking me up and down.

What is he… ah, of course… sigh.

"Let's get this over with." My ears drop and I look at the scouts.

The boys are already forming a line in front of me, all of them with an eager look on their faces and a hungry glint in their eyes. That's so wrong.

I shiver and lean down, hugging the bunny boy, the smallest of them. I give him a peck on his cheek and motion for him to go away before I hug the next in line, a fox kit.

After hugging and kissing the cheeks of each of the scouts as I would do to my younger siblings I stand up and say annoyed.

"I'm… going now." I traded my body for favors. I feel so dirty.

I turn away…

The grey fox coughs and says.

"Wait!" Sigh.

I turn to him and ask.

"What now?" I glare annoyed at him and he chuckles.

The scoutmaster walks in my direction and stops in front of me.

"You gave the boys their reward… but what about mine?" He asks with a perverted grin.

Wait… is he...?

He is giving me the same look that Kat gives every male she encounters… oh no.

I take a step back and raise my paw defensively in front of me. My nose twitches and I say sternly.

"I don't want to have sex." The crazy pervert keeps staring at me with lustful eyes!

The fox keeps staring smugly at me and chuckles.

"Yeah sure babe, whatever you say." Okay… good that you…

He grabs my paw and pulls me closer to him.

"HEY HMMMPF!" He puts a paw behind my head and forcibly pulls me close pressing his snout against my mouth!

I squirm as he forces his disgusting lips against mine… his strong musk making me gag as his powerful claws hold me in place. His big paws pull me closer to his big foxy chest.

He… he is going to defile my body… dishonor me with his big foxy dick and…

He slaps my butt and breaks the passionate kiss… I mean, he breaks the disgusting kiss, finally letting me go free.

I look confused at him. But… I thought that he was going to ravage me!

He chuckles and says smugly.

"See! No sex, just like you said!" You… you bastard!

I let out a shaky breath and step away from him, putting some distance between me and the sexual harassing fox as my heart explodes in my chest.

Greyfox licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Tasty!" Gasp! Sick fox!

My nose twitches and I stomp my foot on the ground.

"Fuck you!" I say angrily and glare at him.

"Please Babe! Go ahead!" He retorts mockingly and wags his tail.

"YEAH!" The scouts cheer.

ARGH! Bastard!

I scoff and turn my back to the little deviants and the pervert-master, ignoring their smart ass comments.

I then walk in the direction that he told me to… I only hope that he didn't lie about the city being in that direction.

.

* * *

 

.

The city sounds keep getting louder. I'm going in the right direction! Thankfully my fur and my clothes have already dried. I don't want to walk around looking indecent. Not that I care about what the Terrans will think but what if one of them looked at my moist fur and wet clothes and got horny? He would probably try to force himself on me and since Terrans are mostly predators then it means that he would be able to easily tear my pants and spread my legs apart with ease as their big rock hard cocks…

'Cough, cough…' Uuuumm… that's not going to happen.

I shake my head to get my mind away from these horrible thoughts and sigh.

The vegetation gets scarcer as I press forward and I can see the top of a gigantic golden skyscraper in the distance. The forest then finally opens in front of me and the sunlight blinds me for a moment as the city comes into view.

Whoa!

It's… big.

There are not many skyscrapers… just the big golden one and a few more but… the city extends into the distance, reaching the faraway snowy mountains. The forest and city mingle into one as where one stops the other begins without any clear divisions to it.

It is done in a natural way, not artificially like the Rain Forest District.

Lots of predators walk on the streets. Mostly foxes but I can see a lot of big felines and wolves here, most fully naked, but some are wearing shirts.

I take a deep breath and step on the sidewalk. I'm entering the most evil place in the planet… but… I'm doing it for Nick. I clutch my ring and steel my resolve. I'm doing this for him!

I see a lynx and a jaguar talking nearby and I take a deep breath before approaching them.

My nose twitches and they stop talking as I get close to them. They look at me with lustful eyes and I smile politely, raising my paw.

"Greetings Terrans. I don't want to have sex or any other form of physical contact!" I say quickly before they can pounce on me and tear my clothes to shreds.

They give me dumb looks, probably confused that I know the loophole in the law so that I can stop them from trying to assault me and force themselves onto me with their big muscles and sharp fangs.

"Ooooookay." The lynx says and looks at the jaguar who just shrugs in response.

"I need to go to police station. Can you guys point me in the right direction? I'm **NOT** going to pay you two in sexual favors of any kind." I need to make this very clear to them.

The two felines both look at one another again and then the jaguar points in a direction and says.

"Just follow that street and take a turn right at the water park."

I nod and slowly back away from them.

"Thank you." Before they can try to do anything I turn my back on them and walk away.

As I walk past other Terrans I keep my ears perked up and my eyes sharp in case any of them try to grab me, but all I hear are some soft squeaking sounds.

The buildings here look kind of old but well kept. I guess that this is one of the older parts of the city. Maybe that's why Alex called it the Historical District.

"Aaaw yeah!" A she wolf moans as a big male wolf pounds her pussy.

Perverts! They are in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Get a fucking room!" I say as I walk past them.

They look at me and the male laughs.

"Ah c'mon… I'm a wolf!" So what?

I shake my head, walking away confused. What does that have to do with anything?

After a while I see the water park in the distance. Okay… I'm almost there. Suddenly a brown bear walks out of a nearby clothing store, blocking my way.

One would think that they don't need clothing stores here since they are all nudists, but whatever.

"And you two thought that this would be a good idea why?" The brown bear asks sternly, glaring at… GASP!

A red fox whines weakly as a GIGANTIC FUCKING TIGER has his BIG BARBED COCK shoved halfway inside the small vulpine's tailhole.

I cover my mouth as he squirms painfully. The tiger sighs and raises his paws defensively.

"It's not my fault! I was sleeping… he is the one that took advantage of me." The tiger responds defensively.

Oh God… the fox raped the tiger while he slept… but that doesn't sound right.

It is rape… right?

The brown bear rolls his eyes and groans annoyed.

"David!" He says sternly pointing at the red fox.

"We will talk about this later… but for now… let's get that thing out of your ass." He turns around and chuckles.

"I hope that shitting blood will help to straighten you out." He says softly.

The three cross the street leaving a trail of blood behind them.

The fox did this while the tiger slept but the one being fucked is the fox… and the tiger is so much bigger and stronger… does this count as a rape?

They enter a car and as soon as they start driving they stop at a red light. The fox winces as the bear hits the breaks… those barbs inside his tailhole it must be so painful. But he is the one that did this to himself… so… would it be a suicide attempt instead?

Why am I even thinking about this anyway?

I shake my head and resume walking again. Terrans are crazy… I know that that tiger was hot… I mean, stripey… but they have to think about their sizes. It was obvious that he couldn't take his dick he should have just licked it, groped it, grinded his foxy ass against… the fuck am I thinking?!

I take a deep breath and my nose twitches worriedly. This place is getting to me… I just need to find Nick and…

"AH!" MOTHERFUCKER!

I stumble on something and lose my balance, but someone catches me before I fall on the ground.

"Oh Mon Cheri! Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, you walk into mine." What the fuck is this accent? He sounds retarded… wait…

'Sniff, sniff' OH MY GOD!

I cover my muzzle and nearly throw up. WHAT IS THAT FUCKING SMELL?!

My nose burns and I look teary eyed at the bunny holding me. He is wearing a black tuxedo. His fur is all snow white with brownish black ears and dark brown nose and mouth, dark brown rings around his eyes and a small dark spot below the ring around each eye. He also has a black line going from the top of his head and disappearing down his back. His honey colored eyes staring lustfully at me as he smiles handsomely.

He is quite good looking but fucking damn it… **HE SMELLS LIKE SHIT!**

 **FUCK**! It's as if he had jumped headfirst into a pool of rotten flowers, alcohol and **GOD** knows what else!

The tailhole then starts kissing my paw, slowly continuing up my arm.

"Oh! It was destiny itself that guided you to me, Mon Amour!" The PERVERT kisses my arm a little more, creeping closer to my face and says with dreamy eyes.

"Come! Let us OUCH!" I punch his perfect nose and he stumbles back, releasing me. He rubs his bruised nose and before the pervert can react I kick his fucking balls.

"SACRÉ BLEU!" He kneels, grasping his groin with a pained look. I then elbow his face and he falls on the ground.

Fucking piece of shit!

"Nice!" A nearby weasel says, nodding and giving me thumbs up before walking away.

Okaaay… wait… this buck is fully clothed and the weasel isn't. Do the nudists and the non-nudists hate each other or something?

The perverted bunny lies motionless on the ground and I grin smugly. Idiot… that's what you deserve you pervert.

I turn my back on the damned Terran and keep walking until I can see the police station in the distance. It's a big three store building, nearly the size of our precinct one. It's painted all grey and it looks ugly… our precinct is way better.

I walk up the stone steps that lead to the entrance and open the glass door. This place looks very organized. I didn't expect that of Terrans. I don't see any officers around, just a slim cheetah at the reception desk.

I stop in front of him and ask a little nervous.

"Hello… can you help me? Not with sexual stuff… I just I need help."

He stares at me and wiggles his whiskers.

"What's the problem cutie?" He purrs with a grin.

He can't call me… sigh… whatever.

My nose twitches and I say.

"I lost my friend… we were chased by role-players and fell in the river and he was dragged away by the current and…"

"Calm down, calm down!" He then starts typing on his computer and asks.

"What are you and your friend's names?"

"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde."

He nods and types our names. After a while he turns back to me and purrs.

"Done! Your friend is listed as missing and once an officer becomes available we will start searching for him." Wait a second.

"Once an officer becomes available?" I look shocked at him and he nods, my ears drop.

"But we need to find him now. He might need to go to the hospital." He needs help.

The cheetah chuckles and says amusedly.

"Don't worry, your friend is fine! No one ever gets hurt in the woods, they are safe."

But… but…

"But Nick needs help."

The cheetah smiles and purrs softly.

"We are short on both officers and zealots right now but…" He looks at the nearby stair case and purrs.

"The sheriff, the mayor and the deputy are having a meeting in the sheriff's office right now. If you wait for them to finish then perhaps one of them can help you."

I smile and sniff happily.

"Thank you!" He can't be a Terran. He is too nice to be one of them!

"Good luck cutie!" He winks licking his lips with his big rough tongue. I bet that he could use that to… NO! Just stop… stop!

My nose twitches and I avert my gaze feeling my ears and doe parts heating up.

"T-thanks." I turn away from the hot chee… spotted cheetah and run up the stairs.

I arrive at the second floor and then I hear a female sounding very pissed.

"Damn it, Bigby! I'm having a fucking LITTER and you're cracking jokes!"

I walk in the direction of the voice and a deep male voice answers the first.

"Snow… don't be like that."

I stop in front of a big wooden door with a small plaque with 'Sheriff Bigby Wolf' printed in it.

"NO! You know what?! I'm done! I'm going back to the Town Hall!" Is she the mayor? She looks mad as fuck.

"So does this mean that the meeting is over?" A very weak and raspy third voice asks.

The three stay silent for a while and then the female sighs.

"Yes and Bigby… I **EXPECT** that the next time that you call me here, you have either an update on the invaders or, better yet, their corpses to show me." Invaders? Corpses?!

"That's why I married you!" The deep voice chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." She retorts sarcastically and then says.

"And you're going to take the day off Robin… you need to see a doctor." She says softly.

I hear a low whine and the third voice complains weakly.

"But Ma'am…" Damn, you sound like shit. She is right. You need to go to a doctor.

"No buts… it's an order."

I hear a cute low whine again and the important sounding female says.

"This is all."

The door then opens and a pregnant wolf walks out of it. Her fur is white as snow. She is wearing a blue business jacket with snowflakes stamped on it and a simple light blue skirt.

Sweet cheese and crackers… her belly is HUGE! How many puppies is she going to have?

She doesn't notice me and I raise my paw to… HOLY FUCK!

The most GIGANTIC fucking wolf that I've ever seen walks out of the room. He is wearing a dirty looking white button up shirt and brown slacks. He is bigger than Snarlov… fuck. He is bigger than Delgato.

He must have gigantism or something like that. He then passes his arm around the much smaller snow white female wolf and they walk away wagging their tails.

Oh… they are together. I wonder if he is proportional down there… if he is then he must destroy her pussy when he fucks her!

Ouch! Someone stumbles into me and I step back.

"My bad! I didn't… see…. you." Oh… it's the raspy voice guy.

I turn and my nose twitches.

A red fox is standing in front of me. He's wearing a baggy green tunic with several pockets on it. The tunic goes all the way to his ankles and he has a very loose black belt on his waist.

A shiny police badge is strapped on the tunic... it has a huge slash mark on it.

He's wearing a yellow hood with two big holes on its back where his big dark furred foxy ears peek out from.

His face is partially obscured by his hood but he's handsome… I mean… fine, he looks fine.

His light brown eyes stare at me in shock as his jaw hangs cutely. He has red fur, obviously, since he's a red fox. His muzzle and belly fur are white as snow just as the tip of his tail.

His outfit is a little weird but he looks cute-I MEAN… gasp! He's not wearing any pants… he's a pervert.

He leans closer to me and sniffs me with a stunned look in his face… yeah, yeah… I smell really bad right now. He then steps back and covers his white furred muzzle awkwardly

"Can I help you?" He asks politely… his raspy voice making my ears drop a little.

My nose twitches and he then asks.

"Are you okay?" He stares at me with his big light brown eyes.

He sounds tired… and sick.

He looks concerned at me and my nose twitches. He has bags under his eyes. He probably hasn't been sleeping well for some time now.

I scratch my head and say.

"I need help to find my missing… friend. The cheetah at the reception desk told me that you were lacking officers and I should come here and talk to the chief but…" But I was too shocked by his size to think of anything else.

"Sure! No problem." He says with as much energy as he can muster, looking way livelier than before… but he still sounds sickly.

"Name's Robin Loxley, the deputy!" Loxley… that sounds so familiar…

Maybe it's because he's a fox.

He grins and then points at a nearby door.

"Can we talk in my office Miss….?" He asks curiously.

"Judy Hopps." I answer politely and then realize something.

I look sternly at him.

"I don't want to do anything perverted." If he thinks that just because we are going to his office he will be able to pin me against a wall and shove his big musky vulpine cock inside me then he is sorely mistaken. And I'm not going to drop my guard just because he's sick.

Robin stares at me for a second and then chuckles dryly before rubbing his sore throat. He then gives me a teasing look and puts a paw on his chest.

"Miss Hopps! You wound me! Why would you assume that my intentions are so indecent?"

Because you're a Terran… but mostly…

"Because you're not wearing any pants." I point at his exposed legs and avert my gaze a little bit.

He looks from me to his thighs and then back to me before saying.

"I don't see the problem here!" Sigh… Terrans.

My nose twitches and his grin grows wider.

"Don't worry Miss. I only want to go to my office to quench my thirst. I have a good coffee machine there and I'm running low on caffeine right now."

"Yeah… you sound like you need something to drink right now." I mutter.

As I begin to walk he leans down and whispers seductively into my ears.

"Actually I do have a thirst that you can quench… but only if you're willing." Wha-what?

He grins sexily and I feel his musk getting even stronger… his… sweet violet scent.

I gulp and say indignantly.

"I'm not that kind of doe." I want to punch the pervert's perfect muzzle but… if I do that then I won't get any help in looking for Nick.

Robin then chuckles and turns his back to me.

"Coffee will have to do for now then!" He says walking to his office.

How can someone sound so infuriatingly sexy with a raspy voice like that? His big bushy tail wags with each step.

My ears drop and I follow him inside his office, my nose twitching in embarrassment. It's a small room, with a simple desk and two chairs in the middle of it. A coffee maker, a fridge and a small cardboard box with a pillow inside are distributed around the room.

A large bow and a quiver full of arrows hang on the wall… cool… but tranquilizer pistols are better.

"Sorry for the mess… too much work." He leans down and turns on the coffee maker.

He glances at me and offers.

"Want some?" He smiles, revealing his shiny teeth.

Oh yeah… I MEAN… yes, coffee!

I nod!

He smiles, presses a button and as the coffee is made he stands up and sits behind his desk.

"So… Miss Hopps, can you tell me more about who your friend is… how, when and where he got lost?" I can see past his smile… his throat is annoying him.

"My friend is Nick Wilde… a red fox like you."

He nods and I continue.

"We arrived by train this morning and when we were walking in the forest we were chased by a… sigh... savage panther that I later discovered was just a sick pervert role-playing as a savage." His smile grows and I can see him holding back a chuckle.

Yeah, yeah… it's funny to you but it sucked.

"When we were crossing a log over the river, another role-player appeared on the other side… we decided to jump in the river to escape."

"Let me guess… you made it out of the river but he didn't?" He asks resting his chin on his paws.

I nod and he sighs, rubbing his forehead. After a while he takes a deep breath and coughs soundly before he says tiredly.

"First of all, I want to say that your friend is fine… these woods are safe. No one gets hurt in them." Why does everyone keep saying this?

I scoff and say angrily.

"What if he drowned and…"

He raises a paw and interrupts me.

"There are several mammals that spend most of their time around or inside that river so while it's not impossible for him to have drowned… it's highly unlikely." He then says seriously.

"I'm going to have to go look for him myself since all our other officers are busy and the zealots… are doing their thing."

He is? That's great! With his help I… but… he doesn't look too good. My nose twitches and I look worriedly at him.

Robin is being so nice to me… and I'm basically asking him to work instead of going to the doctor. He has been kind of a pervert but it's nice that he thinks that I'm pretty. And Nick never really hit on me like he's doing.

My nose twitches and I look down sadly. Nick, please be safe.

He stands up and walks over to his coffee machine, taking out two plastic cups full of coffee and gives me one.

Rob takes a sip of his coffee and says.

"You can wait here if you want… you can use my computer for internet and…"

"No! I'm going with you!" I'm not going to stay still while Nick is lost out there… and I'm not going to let the sickly fox do all the work. It wouldn't be right.

And beside that… Nick could be hurt, suffering, dead or worse… being seduced by some whore. We need to find him fast and the more mammals that are looking for him the better!

Robin looks disapprovingly at me and I look fiercely at him. I'm not going to back down. Nick needs me and this stubborn fox needs my help.

After a while he smiles and shakes his head.

"We barely met and you already can't stand being away from me… so clingy." The fuck!

My ears drop and I say nervously.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hey! I'm not complaining." He says raising his arms defensively.

As he turns to walk away, the tip of his bushy tail brushes my nose and he chuckles. My nose twitches and I stare at him. He… he did that on purpose!

As Robin leaves the room he teases.

"C'mon! We are on a tight schedule." Dumb fox!

I follow him outside the precinct. As I finish my coffee and throw the cup in the garbage bin, I ask him.

"I thought that you Terrans didn't have machines… but you guys seem to have computers, tvs and… weird flying boxes."

"Drones!" He says and then throws his empty cup in the garbage.

"The flying boxes are called drones."

We keep walking and after a while he explains.

"This city had a ban on all unnecessary technology because of one of the laws that the Founder wrote." I see.

"But a few years ago people got tired of just having good hospitals when you could go to Winterfall and watch tv all you wanted… so the mayor lifted the ban."

Then why don't they update that damned website? I thought that most of them were savages… well… they are, but for different reasons.

Robin smiles politely at me and my ears drop as I realize.

"Sorry… your throat… we don't have to talk if you don't want to."

He looks surprised at me and then says happily.

"It's not a problem." I don't know if I believe that.

"So…" Robin glances at me and asks curiously.

"Are you here on vacation or police business?"

"Vacation I guess… wait!" I glare at him and he smiles back to me.

"Why would I be here on police business? And how do you know that I'm an officer?"

"Mayor White said that you and your partner were visiting… she said that we were receiving a lot of requests from our guys in Zootopia to keep an eye on you two." Someone back in Zootopia?

I step in front of him and stomp my foot on the ground. I poke his big foxy chest and ask sternly.

"Who was it? And why?" If someone is spying on us then I need to know.

Rob looks surprised at me for a moment but then grins.

"Apparently your shrew friend was worried about you... and he wanted to make sure you two would come back safe."

Mr. Big… sigh… I should have listened to him. I should have never come here. And…

I look at his beautiful light brown eyes and scoff.

"If you guys really tried to keep us safe then you are have been doing a shitty job!"

"Yeah, it seems that way." He laughs and looks happily at me.

"We just ignored those requests until now. No one was keeping track of you two… but…"

Rob grins widely, his big sharp teeth nearly shining as he leans down. I shiver as his warm breath hits my ears.

"I may have a solution to that problem." He gently grabs my paw that was poking his chest and caresses it softly.

"I wouldn't mind keeping my eyes on you… for as long as you want!" He says sexily, his deep musk sending a shiver down my spine.

My nose twitches and I gulp. Is… is he serious? We don't even know each other and… he… he...

My heart beats faster and I gulp. Nick is the one I like! I'm not going to throw myself on the feet of some fox I just met. No matter how handsome he is.

"I don't need a supervisor… thanks." I say as calmly as possible.

He lets go off my paws and nods.

"You can think more about the offer later!" He winks and we walk again.

He is acting like a sane mammal? I said 'no' and he is taking 'no' for an answer. My ear drop and I look surprised at him. I didn't realize it until now but… he is normal! His clothes are weird and he is very flirty but other than that… he is… a nice guy.

"Are you really Terran?" Maybe he was from Zootopia and immigrated here for whatever reason.

Robin's ears lean back and he answers.

"Born and raised." But you're so… normal.

Now that I think of it… the cheetah in the reception desk was nice too. Maybe police officers are kinder than the average Terran. Even that arctic vixen back in Winterfall wasn't all that bad.

Rob then chuckles and ruffles the fur on top of my head as he walks past me.

"C'mon! You can talk about that later. We don't have any time to lose now!"

He is right! We need to…

Oh damn… if his tail was just a little higher then I would get some glimpses of his tight red furred ass. Fuck… he must be so- NO! Not thinking about it!

"AHA!" Someone small pounces at me.

"AAAH!" MOTHERFUCKER! I think that I had a heart attack.

I look down and see a small wolf pup wearing a ranger scout uniform hugging my arm.

"Did I scare you?" He asks with a grin, wagging his tail.

The fuck? Robin snickers under his breath and I glare annoyed at him, shutting him up.

I turn back to the little demon and say angrily.

"Yeah you did!" My breath is still shaky… how didn't I hear him?

The puppy smiles and lets go of my arm.

"Yaaay!" He runs away wagging his tail cutely.

Robin laughs again and I look confused as FUCK at him.

"What just happened?"

He shakes his head and says amusedly.

"He probably wants the 'Unseen Predator' badge."

"Unseen predator? I don't know much about scouts but… I don't think that they have a badge like that!"

He grins even more and retorts.

"You have to stalk a target prey while remaining hidden from its sight and then spook your target!" GASP!

"That's horrible! That is specist against prey." If they did that in Zootopia mammals would freak.

He shrugs and scratches his ear.

"It's supposed to teach kids how to hunt someone and to assess whether they should go in or wait. And it's not specist… prey get the same badge as everyone else when they complete the mission."

"But prey are not supposed to learn how to hunt! No one is supposed to learn how to hunt. We are not savages anymore we are civilized mammals and…" I stop talking.

He stares confused at me and I sigh.

"Let's go." I say and we start walking again.

He chuckles and cough again.

I don't like it but at least they treat prey and predator the same... even if it's in a slightly retarded way.

After a while Robin stops near a restaurant and turns to me.

"Do you like potato or lettuce sandwiches?" Oh for fucks sake.

My nose twitches and I look annoyed at him.

"Do you foxes only think about food?" Nick is always thinking with his stomach too.

He rolls his eyes and puts his paws on his hips, grinning smugly.

"We are going to be searching the forest for an indefinite amount of time. Do you really want to do it with an empty stomach? I know I don't, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday!"

Crap baskets! He is right.

Rob then walks closer to me and leans down.

"But we could go like that if you want… I could just eat a bunny later." WHAT? HE WANTS TO EAT ME!

Rob stares lustfully at me and licks his lips with his big foxy tongue, his deep violet musk emanating from his body… his large tunic doing nothing to hide his powerful scent.

My ears drop and I avert my gaze embarrassed. He wants to eat me like those scouts wanted. Sexually!

"So… what will it be Miss Hopps?" He asks playfully as he brushes one of my ears with the tips of his claws.

I gulp, feeling my ears warming up, and say softly.

"Lettuce please." That's so hot… I mean, bad.

He grins and nods before he turns to the restaurant.

"I will take only a few minutes." The tip of his tail once again pokes my twitching nose as he walks away… teasing fox.

He enters the restaurant and I take a deep breath. I need to calm down… he is a Terran. I can't drop my guard with him. He just wants to get inside my pants… even if he is kind… he just wants that. I want someone who loves me, someone who won't fuck me like a slut and then run away. Someone like Nick!

My ears drop and I sigh. But I told Nick I loved him and he jumped off a train because of that. And then he started having sex with anything that moved.

Sigh… I need a distraction.

But I don't have my phone and there's nothing for me to… oh… popsicles!

A grey wolf is sleeping soundly, curled in a ball besides a big ice chest. Several white popsicles stick out of the ice. There's a "2 zoollars" sign and money box below it. I could go for one of those… it's warm today.

I stop in front of the ice chest and look at the sleeping wolf. I'm not waking him up. I put the money in the box and grab one of the popsicles. I take a lick and… weird, I thought that it would taste like coconuts.

I walk back to the restaurant entrance while I keep trying to figure what the popsicle's flavor is. This doesn't taste like anything that I ever eaten. It's doesn't taste bad… it's just different.

A few seconds later Robin comes out of the restaurant holding a plastic bag.

"I managed to get some carrots thrown in your sandwich! Bunnies like carrots ri…" He stops and stares silently at me, his jaw dropping and his tail getting tucked between his legs.

Oh… he might know!

'Slurp!' I stop sucking on the strange treat and ask.

"Hey Robin, do you know what this flavor is?"

He keeps staring silently at me with a dumb look on his face. Uuuum… is he sad that I didn't get one for him.

"Robin?"

"Ah! I…" He says nervously and then chuckles. He pulls his hood down even more, covering his eyes.

"It's salted caramel!" He says embarrassedly with a big grin and ears leaning back.

I look suspiciously at him and grin smugly.

"But salted caramel has a cream coloration… and it tastes way different than this!" I bet that he doesn't know!

He coughs dryly and then retorts.

"Well…it's because… it's white salted caramel."

I have never heard of it. Heh! I bet he's making it up!

Rob then scratches his ear and says.

"We should get going!" I nod and we leave.

Hehehe, he doesn't know it either and just doesn't want to admit… so cute.

I quickly finish my popsicle and throw the stick in the garbage. I feel refreshed but also a little bad. Robin gawked at me the whole time while I was eating that popsicle. I should have bought one for him… maybe next time… ah!

He can't eat them because of his throat and was jealous… hah… silly fox!

After a while Robin says.

"I managed to contact an officer from another precinct. He will be doing the search along the river, under the water." He wags his tail and grins.

"And since we will be covering the ground then it means that we will know for sure what happened to him."

My smile grows and I nod. Good! I want… no! I need to find Nick.

"Thanks Robin… I mean it."

He chuckles and shrugs.

"Just doing my job, Miss Hopps."

I roll my eyes and playfully hit his arm.

"You can call me Judy! There's no need to be so formal." It's making me feel awkward.

He looks at me and wags his tail wags faster.

"Okay Judy." Cute!

.

* * *

 

.

I look nervously at the setting sun and then back to Robin as he sniffs and scouts another part of the riverbank.

Suddenly his ears perk up and he stands up, wiping the dust off his tunic.

"Did you find anything?" I ask worriedly.

He nods and points at the ground.

"Tiger paw prints leading to the river... and the faint smell of a red fox." Nick!

As I look worriedly at the paw prints he grabs his phone from inside one of his many pockets and says.

"Well… Sylas said that he didn't find a dead body… and nobody swims better than that otter so… the worst outcome is already out of the picture."

But he is still lost. I look around nervously.

He looks at me and smiles

"Don't worry! I already know what happened." He does?

I look questioningly at him.

"Someone found him and decided to take him to the hospital." He says grinning smugly.

That's it?

"And you're sure about this why?"

"Because it's not the first time that something like this happened." He shrugs walking in my direction.

"Let's go back now. We don't have anything else to do here."

Sigh… okay.

"Look, you did the right thing getting help." He pats my back and says softly.

"If you had gotten lost or hurt in the forest then we would be looking for two missing mammals now." I guess he's right. It still sucks, though.

My ears drop and we walk back to the city in silence. My legs ache and my head is weighing heavily on my shoulders. I'm tired… I'm not even hungry even though I only ate a single sandwich today.

I just need a soft bed and a warm shower… I **REALLY** need a shower. My fur is all messy and still dirty with dry mud, earth and who knows what else. It's a good thing that even though Robin has a better nose than me he didn't say anything about my smell… because I smell like shit. Not as bad as that perverted buck but it's still very bad.

"So… how long do you think that it will take to find Nick?" I ask hopefully.

He shrugs and says absentmindedly.

"Dunno… maybe a day, a week at most. It depends if they will take him to a hospital or use a home doctor, either way, it's just a matter of time." Sigh… okay.

The city comes into view again and as we step on the sidewalk Robin asks.

"Do you have a place to stay for tonight?"

My ears drop and we walk past other mammals, either strolling like us or fucking in public. I never looked for a place to stay. My plan was to arrive here and get the fuck out.

"If you don't, then you could always crash at my place." He offers.

Hold it right there.

I stop and look at him.

"Your place?" He wants me to…

He nods and his tail wags.

"It's not a castle but it has a bed and… you could use the shower." Wha…

I giggle and joke embarrassed.

"Do I need a shower that badly?" I really do.

He grins and gets closer to me. He slowly caresses my right paw as he says softly.

"Maybe I just want a peek at you while you're wet and naked." Gasp!

He… I… gulp! My heart beats fast as I look at him.

I can't do this… he is trying to get in bed with me. I have Nick I… I…

Do I really need to keep thinking like this? Nick sure as hell didn't think about me when he was fucking his whores. I don't need to make love t Robin but… I can be happy he's showing interest in me can't I?

My eyes travel from his face to his tunic. It's baggy but… he must look great under that… with a big foxy chest, soft white belly fur. Maybe… maybe I should accept his offer. It's just cuddling. We don't have to do anything worse than that.

Nick never tried anything else with me. My body heats up and I look shyly at Robin. It would feel nice nuzzling against him. To have his big foxy body pressing against me… bathing me with his musk.

We would just cuddle. He's different from other Terrans. I can tell!

Robin's claws brush the fur of my paw sending a shiver down my spine. I gasp as my fingers brush his soft fur. He grins seductively and asks sexily… his voice as soft as silk… even with his sore throat.

"So… what do you say?" I… I…

I cover my mouth with my left paw as he keeps caressing my right paw, working his way up my arm.

Oh fuck we are in public and… he… is being so indecent.

He takes a deep breath and says softly.

"It's a really nice bed you know." Maybe… maybe I could… do it.

I lean closer to him… feeling his breath and staring at his beautiful light brown eyes… I think that… no… NO! I don't know him.

I'm a pervert. Oh God I… I shouldn't be doing this. I… I'm not like this… he is the one that's touching me… oh carrot. He is not even holding my paw anymore… why… why am I still… feeling so… weird? Oh fuck! I really need to… no… no, no…

"So-sorry… I… I will pass." I manage to blurt out nervously, taking a step back.

I look at his lower body. He has such a big waist… his dick must be huge and meaty and deli… WHAT THE FUCK?!

Why am I thinking this? He is a nice guy… I guess. He is definitively interested but… I don't need to think about him this way… and besides… I can't go to his house. If I go and we do it then I... Gulp... I won't be able to come back from it.

Robin takes his paw away from me and lets out a low whine… cute. Robin stares at me and then gulps soundly. He rubs his arm and his tail hangs low.

His ears lean back and he nods.

"Okay… uuum… if you change your mind then… uh." He looks nervously at me and takes out a piece of paper from his one of his pockets.

"Here! If you need… anything." He gives me the paper and then turns his back to me.

"Bye Judy… good night!" He says nervously before walking away.

He… he looked as if he was in a bit of pain.

Fuck! I bury my face in my paws and groan loudly. I'm such a stupid bunny… I could at least have said that I'm not interested in having sex. I can't give him false hopes like that. I would love to cuddle and smell his foxy musk all night but sex is just too much.

I look at my right paw and gulp before burying my nose in it. I can still feel his smell… it's faint but it's here.

I take a deep breath and sigh. I will need to talk with him tomorrow.

Right now, I need to find a place to stay.

"MON AMOUR! WAIT FOR ME!" Fucking cheese and crackers!

I smell his stench before I can spot him. The perverted bunny from before is crossing the street, running in my direction.

Fuck… when you need a speeding car to hit someone there are no cars on the street.

I scowl as hard as physically possible and the pervert stops in front of me, gawking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh Mon Cheri! We meet again at last!" He says lustfully and I grit my teeth.

What the fuck is he calling me? Sigh… you know what!

I point at him and say fiercely.

"I don't want to have sex or any other form of physical contact, so get the FUCK OUT!"

He grins even more excitedly and grabs my paw with his smelly paws.

"I would never treat you like that!" FUCK! I just said 'NO TOUCHING'!

I shake my paw out of his grasp before he can kiss it and the idiot, as if he didn't notice my DISGUST, says with passion.

"But I would love to treat such a beautiful mademoiselle such as yourself to the finest of dinners!"

He wants to have dinner… with me? Just a dinner?

He grins expectantly and stares at me with big pleading eyes.

Nope… not falling for it! He is a pervert… I'm sure that as soon I drop my guard he is going to try to hump me. I'm just going to kick his ass and… but this didn't work the last time.

What can I… AH!

I smile seductively and shake my head.

"I can't have dinner with someone whose name I don't know though."

His jaw drops and he blurts nervously.

"But of course! My name is Chanceux Lapin at your service, but you my most sweet delicate blossom, can call me Lucky which is what my name means in French. And it also is what I am to have met you finally."

Got it! I'm going to get a restraining order the first thing tomorrow! But what's French?

He then leans closer to me and his stench is so strong that it burns my eyes.

"And what's your name, Mon Amour?"

Hehe!

"My name is Katheryn Rider." Kat owes me so… she can't complain if I use her name like this!

He nearly swoons and then nods, leaning even closer.

"What a beautiful name… fit for the most beautiful flower of all!" He sure does know how to kiss someone's feet.

"Now Mon Cheri! Let us come and…"

"Wait!" I interrupt the dreaming pervert and he looks curiously at me.

I grin and lean closer to him, doing the best I can to ignore the smell.

"I need to talk with a friend first."

"YES! We can talk with your fri…!"

I raise a paw, shutting him up and say.

"It's a private matter… it might take some time but if you're really willing to have dinner with me…"

"YES!" He exclaims.

Hook… line… sinker!

I grin and point at a nearby alley.

"Could you wait there while I resolve this matter real quick?" I ask softly, batting my eyelashes exactly like my sisters did when they wanted something from their boyfriends.

He grins and nods excitedly.

"Oui!OUI!" He turns and hops in the direction of the dark alley.

"I will wait for you, ma belle!"

He does a quick reverence bowing forward and waving his right paw with a flourish, and enters the alley.

Heh… sucker! He has the looks but not the brains.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart!"

It's his fault for being a pervert.

"Hehe… knowing bucks, he is going to have blue balls from hell!" What?! Who said that?

I turn around nervously and then see a small squirrel laughing. Oh fuck… she saw what I did. If she tells him then he will come annoy me again!

But… blue balls? He's a bunny… his balls are anything but blue.

"What does it mean?" I ask confused and she stops laughing.

The squirrel looks teasingly at me and says.

"It means, the next time you get together, you better wear eye protection." What?

I cross my arms and say annoyed.

"Why would I need eye protection?" And he is just another degenerate. I will NEVER get together with him!

She shrugs and giggles as she closes the door to her flower store. Weird… I've never seen that plant before… mari… juana? I wonder if it's tasty.

The squirrel then slowly starts walking away and I realize.

"Hey… do you know a place where I can spend the night?" I need to sleep soooo much.

The squirrel looks back at me and nods.

"Yeah, I can take you there if you want!" Her light blue eyes are red. Poor thing… she has been crying a lot.

I smile and say politely.

"Thanks."

Before I can react she climbs up my leg and on top of my backpack.

"That way!" She says, tugging my ears in the direction she wants me to walk in.

I giggle and walk as she asks excitedly.

"So, you're not from around here right?"

"No, I'm from Zootopia."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Does she need to be THIS surprised?

My nose twitches and I say.

"I'm looking for my friend… he is lost."

"Friend?" She asks curiously.

"Nick… he's a red fox, with cream colored belly fur, the end of his tail is dark and he has emerald green eyes." And he can be one of the nicest guys ever… when he is not being a horny monster.

She laughs and then says excitedly.

"Ooooh! I can help you with that!"

"Really?" That would be awesome.

"Yeah! Just go there!" She says, guiding me by my ears again.

After some time I discover that the squirrel's name is Scratte and that she works with her husband, Scrat. She also went on and on about how nuts are the best source of nutrients in the world and how everyone's diet should solely consist of nuts and nuts this, nuts that… lots of nuts.

The sun had already set and the streetlights were turned on by the time we arrive in front of a big gray building with a red neon sign 'The Half Stripe' shining beside what looks like the bisected half of a neon tigress… creepy.

But it looks like Maddy's!

I enter the big reception area and see pretty much what I already expected to see, lots of mammals lying around, nuzzling each other, sleeping or having a chat, drinking without a care in the world.

"Let me handle eeeeeverything!" Scratte says and then adds.

"I said that I would help you." Okay.

I spot the bar and I sit on one of the stools as I wait for the… **OH MY FUCKING GOD!**

I point at the blue monstrosity behind the balcony and blurt out nervously.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!** " IT'S HIDEOUS!

Scratte looks at where I'm pointing and laughs.

"Hey! We're here."

The blue monstrosity walks in our direction and stops in front of us. He… she… **IT** … is wearing a fox outfit. A full body blue fox outfit! His lifeless eyes stare into my soul and the thing asks.

"Helloooo ladies! What is it going to be today?" I… I want to kill it.

Scratte laughs and says excitedly.

"The usual for me!" Then she taps on my head and says.

"You can get a room for my friend and send her RonRon." The fuck is a RonRon? Fuck it… we need to kill this thing!

The blue freak nods and puts a key on the balcony as she stares at me again… seriously… we need to kill it now.

"She can use room two hundred and two but… she needs to take a bath first."

And you need to be cleansed… with fire… or a holy weapon. Whichever we can get here first!

Scratte jumps from the top of my head to the balcony and says.

"You're welcome friend!" Yeah…. thanks.

I nod and make my way up the stairs. The sooner I leave that… thing… behind, the better.

After entering my room and closing the door I take my clothes off. Crackers… my pants and panties are all messy and… sigh.

I put them in the small bag I have for dirty clothes and then put a new set of clean clothes nearby for me to wear tomorrow.

I then enter the bathroom and turn on the warm water.

"Aaaaw." Damn… I needed this!

My muscles relax as the warm water runs along my body. I take a deep breath… this smell!

I look at my paw and breathe in Robin's musky scent.

His paw was so warm… what the…

My pussy is wet… and not because of the shower's water. My doe parts tingle and I let out a shaky breath. It's okay to feel this way. I mean, Nick sure did feel like this about those other females. And I'm not doing anything wrong here.

Why… I don't… I…

My right paw is traveling down below my waist by itself… slowly touching my pussy and… ah… probing inside… oh fuck.

.

* * *

 

.

Aaaaah! This was… the best bath ever!

I throw my wet towel away and crawl on top of the bed. God I'm tired.

I turn off the bedside lamp and rest my head on the soft pillow, letting out a tired groan. I hope that my fingers are still working. I never thought that I would… well… it's done now.

I take a deep breath and feel my body going numb. Damn… this bed is really comfortable… but it would be better if I had someone to snuggle with.

Sigh… if only Robin was here I… NICK! I mean… if only Nick was here.

But…

Robin would be nice too. He wouldn't turn his head away to look at some cheap whores like Nick does. He would massage my aaah shoulders with his aaaw big strong paws…aaaah yeah… just like that! He also would… aaaw… grope my tail! Yeah! Grope it just like… that?!

My butt cheeks then get grasped firmly and I open my eyes in shock.

"THE FUCK?!" I blindly kick whoever the fucking bastard is that is molesting me.

'Whine!' I hear the fucker whine like a bitch and use the opportunity to turn on the bedside lights.

"You could have warned me, that you wanted to play rough." The red fox complains as he rubs his belly.

He… what the fuck is this guy doing here?

The fox standing on the bed with me is completely naked… well… I am as well but this is MY room!

He has red fur, a cream colored muzzle and belly, dark ears and darker fur on the end of his tail. His emerald green eyes look at me with a playful glint and… why does he look so much like Nick? He's skinnier than Nick, with a fluffier coat of fur and wider hips but… other than that he could be Nick.

The strange naked fox grins and gets on all fours.

I glare at him and question him furiously.

"When did you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago, cute stuff!" He then lies on his back and rubs his belly.

"You sure took your sweet time in the bathroom!" I WAS DIRTY!

The pervert then sniffs the air a little and grins.

"Well… I think that you already loosened yourself a little without me help!" I HAVE NEEDS!

He shakes his head disapprovingly and teases.

"What a naughty bunny you are!" Gasp!

THE GALL! I'm not the pervert that's… **RAPING** people in their beds!

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask furiously, balling my paws into fists.

"I'm RonRon." He answers and slowly moves towards me.

RonRon… ah… **HE** is RonRon?!

But why did they think that it would be a good idea to send him to my room. He is a fucking rapist!

He licks his lips and asks creepily.

"So… are you ready to party?" The fuck is going on?

"Party?" I ask shocked.

He nods and lies on his back wagging his tail, exposing his entire foxy body.

"Stop being shy, Cutie!" He whines while ruffling his belly fur and licking his lips.

"Why don't you come closer and give my dick a good rubbing?" HE WANTS ME TO STROKE HIS FUCKING DICK!

He whines pleadingly and I look indignantly at him… oh God… his cock is out of his sheath!

Who does he think I am? I point at him and say angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He looks confused at me for a second and then gets off the bed. He smiles and turns his back to me, lifting his tail high in the air giving me a full view of his ass.

"What are you talking about babe?" He shakes his butt sexily and then slaps his rear soundly.

"I'm what you ordered!" He whines and my jaw drops in shock.

Ordered… but I didn't order any… why… why is there a string coming out of his tailhole?

RonRon notices my confused stare and then grabs the string and pulls it… GASP!

"Aaaaaaaw Yip AAAAH YIP! Aaaaaaah!" As he pulls the string and several beads connected to it pop out of his anus, making him moan and shiver each time.

That… that…

RonRon grins at me and asks.

"Did that get your motor running?"

I gag and my nose twitches.

"That was FUCKING DISGUSTING! OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IN HEAVENS FUCKING NAME IS THAT THING?! IT WAS INSIDE YOUR ASS… OH FUCK… I THINK THAT I'M GONNA PUKE!"

I cover my mouth and gag as I force my body to accept that throwing up is **NOT** an option right now.

His ears lean back and he asks nervously.

"Well… then… what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck off!" I answer angrily.

"But that's not how it works." He says confused.

"I need to fuck you until you get off… then I get paid." Wait.

Get off to get paid. They said that they would send him to my room… he needs to get me off to get paid!

My ears drop even more and my nose twitches.

"You're a whore."

"I'm a professional escort!" He whines softly.

I rub my forehead and groan loudly.

"Great… just great." I turn to him and my foot stomps the floor.

"Look I did NOT order a whore… I **NEVER** did it… so get the **FUCK** out of here."

He looks confused at me and raises his paw.

"But…"

"No buts! I did **NOT** order a red fox." I will stand my ground.

RonRon rubs his neck and then whines.

"Well… you still gotta pay me for my time."

"WHAT?! I DO NOT!"

"But it's the rules!" He whines.

RULES HUH!

I put on my clothes in record time and grab my backpack.

"I'm going to speak with that blue freak downstairs."

"Wait…" He whines and I leave the room.

I march all the way down to the bar and stop in front of the sicko.

He looks at me and asks.

"Is there a problem?"

Before I can say anything RonRon comes running and stops behind the balcony, beside the blue perverted freak. He whines and nibbles the fake blue fox's paw.

"Aaaaw, such a silly RonRon! What happened?"

My nose twitches furiously and I glare at him. While RonRon keeps whining I say.

"You sent me a fucking whore."

The blue fox that is not a fox stares at me and answers.

"We sent what you asked for."

"NO! I did never asked for a fucking red fox! I NEVER asked for ANYONE at all!" I take a deep breath and say.

"I just asked for a room!"

RonRon whines and the blue sicko says.

"Silly foxy… calm down! Such a silly, silly boy!" He then turns and looks at a nearby buffalo sitting on a stool.

"Scratte dear… didn't this doe specifically ask for a red fox… like this silly foxy here!"

Scratte?

I look confused at the buffalo and then… gasp! One of his balls rises up and from beneath his huge ball sack Scratte emerges, panting out of breath.

"Yup! My friend was looking for a red fox with emerald green eyes and a dark tipped tail!" She says out of breath.

The fuck!

"See!" The blue freak says sounding smugly.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" I look shocked at these… perverts and say.

"Scratte… I didn't say that I wanted a WHORE! I said that I was looking for my MISSING FRIEND!" She got it all wrong!

She looks dumbly at me and I ask.

"And what the fuck are you doing? Don't you have a husband?"

She looks even more dumbly at me and then another squirrel appears from below the buffalo's ball sack.

"Did someone call me dear?" THE FUCK?!

Scratte looks at him and shakes her head.

"No my Sweet Acorn!"

"Okay!" He says nodding.

I point shocked at them and ask.

"Why are you two... under his… you know!"

They look at me and smile perversely.

"We like big nuts and we cannot lie!" They say at the same time and then both disappear under the buffalo's balls again.

WHAT THE FUCK!

I look shocked at the buffalo while he acts as if everything is normal. After a while he sighs and looks annoyed at me, shrugging.

"Look… it's a living." It's fucking DISGUSTING!

I… fuck it…

"I'm out of here!"

I turn to leave and…

"Wait… you still have to pay for RonRon's time!" The blue freak says.

I turn to him and say as calmly as I can manage.

"No."

"Excuse me?" He… she… it… asks angrily.

"But… the rules." RonRon whines and I say angrily.

"Shut the fuck up! You're just a dirty little mangy BITCH that sucks COCKS for a living!"

He looks shocked at me and whines, burying his muzzle in the blue's freak chest.

"No… don't cry… you're such a silly boy… such a silly foxy!" He pets RonRon's head and continues.

"Such a good boy." They are crazy.

RonRon's whining gets softer and then the blue thing stares at me.

"You're not going to pay then?" He asks seriously.

I scoff and gesture with my paws.

"Let me put it in a way that you can understand." I cough and continue.

"I'm not paying because I didn't order any **WHORE** and I'm **NOT** paying to **NOT** fuck a **FUCKING FOX!** Because normally, **NOT FUCKING A FUCKING FOX IS FUCKING FREE!** "

He stares at me and then grins.

.

* * *

 

.

This can't be happening. I pace nervously in my cell and shiver.

It's been hours already and they didn't even let me make a call… call a lawyer… do anything at all.

I nearly kick the cell door but thankfully I hold myself back. I can't get hurt... I have the feeling that they don't even care if I'm dead or alive here.

This has to be a joke… I never committed a crime in my life… I'm a respected police officer… I… the wolf didn't even try to listen to me. They just took away my things, threw me inside this dark cell and laughed.

Sniff... the worst part isn't being half blind in this darkness. The worst part is the small toilet at the corner of the cell. It's disgusting and smelling like shit.

I… I... sniff… I…

I'm inside a prison cell… alone. Halfway across the world. I lost Nick and… sniff.

At least there's no one here to laugh at me.

I lie down on my cold hard bed and wipe away some of my tears.

My ears perk up to the sound of the cell door opening. I look up and see a leopard officer staring at me.

"Get up and follow me." He hisses angrily.

I look angrily at him and ask.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Some retarded fuck cleared your charges." He snarls.

Someone paid to clear me? But who? I don't know anyone except for… Robin! But he can't call him retarded… Robin is a gentlefox.

The leopard then growls angrily and my ears drop again.

"You either get out now or I'm going to drag you out by your ears." Gasp… Terrans.

Oh shit! I didn't realize that I was standing still. I hop out of the cell and follow the angry leopard before he decides to do what he just threatened to.

I follow him all the way from the holding cells to the entrance of the precinct. The spotted FUCK keeps poking my head with his baton the entire time… even when I was signing my release papers and retrieving my backpack and belongings.

What is his pro…

"Ouch!" He pokes me again and I rub my head giving him an angry glare.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

He stops and glares at me.

"No one hurts RonRon." Wait… is this all because of some whor…

"Ouch!" He pokes me again and snarls.

"Now get the fuck out of here." Fuck!

Okay, okay… damn… fucking Terran.

I look around but… I don't see Robin… oh fuck!

Near the reception desk there's a familiar face looking very worriedly at me… the smelly perverted buck from before.

SIGH! I thought that I had lost him with that hustle. Fuck it… I'm not dealing with him right now.

I quickly walk past him and his ears perk up. He starts following me and then I sigh before stopping near the precinct's entrance doors.

We stop in front of each other and he looks even more worriedly at me. His ears are dropped and his perverted paws are nearly reaching for me as if to hug me, but he stops himself and just stares at me with a twitching nose.

That's… better than last time… and the time before that. I was already prepared to punch him or something.

He then gulps and asks worriedly.

"Judy? Mon doux lapin… are you alright?"

"I… yes." I look confused at him.

He is talking weird again… and why isn't he mad at me? He deserved to be hustled but I thought that he would be angry about… wait!

"Did you just call me Judy?"

He freezes for a moment and then smiles. Okay… he does have gorgeous teeth, and gorgeous pretty much everything else... I will give him that. But it doesn't make up for his smell or his perverseness or his lewd groping paws. If only he wasn't a crazy Terran…

"Ah Mon Amour… that's an interesting story! After waiting a while for you in that alley, I began to worry that something had happened to you, so I called the nearest hospital and police station and asked for a bunny called Katheryn Rider in case you had been injured. But no bunny called like that was in either those places." Of course… because I told you the wrong one!

"Then I decided to try another tactic. I called a friend of mine and gave your description instead of your name. Well… at least I tried, because there are no words of that could truly describe such a captivating goddess such as your lovely self. It wasn't until I described your mesmerizing purple eyes and the exotic scra… I mean beauty marks on your lovely face that he told me that he had found the bunny I was looking for, Judith Hopps from Zootopia."

My nose twitches embarrassedly and I scratch my neck. He doesn't need to lie to me… saying that my face is lovely. I look like a serial killer… and the only one that really likes how I look is Nick… and Kat, but she likes anything warm blooded so she doesn't count.

Fortunate… no… it was something else… Lucky!

Lucky then looks… sadly at me and his nose twitches.

"I then called the police station again and was told that you had gotten arrested at one of the Red Light Street's brothels" THERE ARE MORE THAN ONE?!

"Causing a public disturbance, resisting arrest, verbally abusing a government official, physically assaulting a government official, attempted robbery, attempted homicide, burglary, destruction of public property, unauthorized prostitution, failure to pay for services rendered and… fuck and dashing."

THOSE ARE ALL LIES! Well… except for the verbal assault… that wolf that arrested me **IS** a little omega bitch. And I did break some stuff while I resisted the arrest. And I did try to knock kick him several times but… it was self defense. It was not attempted suicide.

Lucky then smiles again and says.

"I asked him if there was anything that he could do… since you are from Zootopia and don't know how things work around here but he said that your charges were quite serious and that his paws were tied." Oh… I didn't think that they were really going to punish me for all those ridiculous charges.

He rubs the back of his neck and says.

"I… remembered that I knew the owner of the The Half Stripe and…" He then looks nervously at my disgusted expression and quickly blurts out.

"No! Not like that! She… I met her in my workplace one day buying wine for her brothel and she made very clear that she wanted me to… work for her. But I would never work at or frequent such establishments! There is no romance, no joie de vivre, to sexual gratification purchased for coin. True love cannot be bought… and intimacy without true love is hollow and unsatisfying."

Nick seems to be having the opposite opinion lately. And expressing it everywhere, anywhere and inside everyone he can get his perverted paws on.

But why would she want him to… ah… I can see why she would want him to work there… I mean. He is easy on the eyes… might even give Jack a run for his money. I don't know if he would be very popular in a mostly predator populated area but knowing these Terrans I don't doubt it.

"I tried to convince her but she said that she wouldn't drop the charges because… well…" He looks sadly at me and his ears drop a little.

"She said that you had… hurt RonRon." Oh for fuck's sake!

I scoff annoyed and say angrily.

"What's so special about that dirty whore anyway? I didn't do anything wrong! He was just being a whiny… little…" I stop and stare at him.

His ears fully dropped and his nose is twitching nonstop. He is not giving me the creepy perverted looks from before… he is looking… disapprovingly and hurt at me.

Sigh. My ears drop and I say softly.

"I was mad and… did I say some hurtful stuff? Yes, yes I did! But they were trying to push him into me and saying that I had to pay for a whore… I never asked for a slut. Fuck, I didn't even know that place was a brothel… I just needed a place to sleep. I would have never gone there." I shouldn't be explaining myself to him but… he is the only one that believed in me… I don't want him thinking that I'm a bad person too.

Lucky's ears then perk up and he gives me a wide toothy grin.

"I knew that you were innocent Mon Cheri!" He says happily looking at me with even more passion than before.

Sigh.

"That's why after a long negotiation I managed to convince her to drop the charges… and then I came here to make sure you were alright!"

"The charges got dropped just like that? What did you have to do?" There were a ton of them… enough for a life sentence.

His smile diminishes a little and he begins to look uncomfortable.

"Well… you are banned from returning to the brothel, but I don't believe that will be a problem. I will also have to provide their establishment a discount on wine purchases for the foreseeable future and…" His ears then drop and he averts his gaze looking down embarrassedly wringing his paws anxiously.

"During the next month… I… I will have to perform at a few private shows for… her important clientele." GASP!

He scratches the back of his neck and glances ashamed at me before averting his eyes again.

"It's fine… it really is… they won't touch me. They will just… lasciviously gaze…I mean look... and sniff me, occasionally."

He… he sold his dignity… and his body… for me?

"Thank you… I mean it." I say softly and smile.

He scratches the back of his head and chuckles softly.

"It's fine. I… I have a promise to keep after all." He mutters.

I look curiously at him and he slowly looks up and smiles, his paws reaching to touch my own. I take a step back and he freezes before looking nervously at me.

"Mon Cheri I…" He looks nervously at my paws being held in his strong grip and then releases them with an apologetically smile.

"Mon Cheri I apologize if I… came on too strong when we first met. It's just that when I first saw your angelical visage I lost control of my restraint… it was as if Romeo was reunited with his Juliet, passion took control of my entire body and soul!" Ooooooookay… that is not super creepy… and who are Romeo and Juliet?

"But I don't have any ill intent towards you. All I wanted was an opportunity for me to know you better… and you me." He says softly and his nose twitches cutely… I mean… his nose just twitches.

Maybe I was wrong about him… after all he went through any other male would demand attention, sexual favors and think I was indebted to him for life, but he is being a gentlebuck about it… he is even controlling himself not to touch me.

Heh… knowing how Nick is acting right now, if he was in his place, he would not be satisfied until he knotted me dozens of times…and I would kick him until he stopped being a male whore.

"Thanks I… will keep that in mind, friend." I smile and he nearly trembles in excitement.

"Hey!" A weak voice calls.

"Robin!" I smile and turn to… oh!

He's looking at me with a disapproving look on his face. He must have heard about the arrest.

I giggle nervously and say.

"Hey Robin… this is my friend Lucky."

He then glances at Lucky and scowls. The buck's nose twitches confused and he glances at me and then at Robin before returning the fox's angry glare with a intensely stoic one. I guess that these two are NOT going to be friends. I thought prey and predator didn't have a problem with each other in here.

They continue the staring match for a while and then Robin scoffs annoyed. He turns to me and asks.

"Judy… can we talk in my office?" Maybe he found something about Nick.

"I will have to go… bye Lucky! We can talk later!"

The bunny drops a little piece of folded paper in my paw with his name and a number on it.

"Please call me if you would like to dine with me… or just chat… anything at all… Au Revoir Mon Chignon de Miel." Sigh… crazy talk.

I wave him goodbye and his ears drop cutely.

Robin's hood masks part of his expression, making him appear angrier than he is. My ears drop again and he yawns tiredly. He turns and leaves… no joking or flirting this time.

I follow him and my nose twitches in worry. He is not mad at me… is he?

We walk in silence until we arrive at his office. He opens the door and I turn to Robin with a hopeful look but he looks pissed… very pissed. He points at the corner and indicates that I should put down my backpack there.

Robin closes the door and then stares at me.

"Disturbing the peace, resisting arrest… and… well… all the rest." He says sternly… his raspy voice sounding even worse than before.

I look embarrassedly at him and my ears drop in shame. I didn't resist arrest… I just called the wolf an omega bitch… I kicked his jaw a little but he deserved it.

He stares furiously at me and I avert my gaze.

"Buwahahahahahahah…" What?

He's laughing… but… ah… I see.

He laughs for a good while, holding his sides as he does so. After some time he finally stops laughing.

I look annoyed at him and say.

"It was not funny."

He grins toothily and shakes his head as he chuckles.

"It was to me!"

Hmmpf!

I scoff and cross my arms.

"Only because you weren't the one being arrested over a whore that you didn't hire! I thought that I was going to get arrested for charges that I didn't commit!"

Robins freezes and stares at me for a second before bursting out in laughter again. I glare at the fox and after he has a coughing fit he finally looks back at me again. Robin chuckles again and grins teasingly.

"Considering that you were upsetting and badmouthing RonRon… I would say that you got off scot free. Normally you would still be there learning your lesson until either me or the sheriff got you out." What?!

"But I was thrown inside a fucking jail cell! I had learned my lesson already." Wait… what lesson? I learned nothing! I didn't do anything.

Wait?

"You or or the sheriff what?"

"C'mon Judy... did you really think that I was going to let you get arrested over a silly argument? All these precinct's arrests need to get past the sheriff... and since he is a lazy fuck they all get sent to me instead." He grins and my ears drop.

No... I knew that he was going to help me.

"And besides, arguments over whores are common. You were not the first one to spend a night in a cell due to it."

Fuck... whores shouldn't be common and arguments over them shouldn't even be happening. Oh God... Lucky sold himself for me. And he didn't need to do it... sigh. I'm not telling him... he can't know his sacrifice has been in vain.

"Well... granted that you would have a very bad time... because no one messes with RonRon." He shrugs and adds.

"You were lucky that it was a slow night and no one there spray you."

They would pepper spray me? Over a whore! What's wrong with these other Terrans?

"What so great about this RonRon anyway?" I ask angrily.

Robin chuckles and answers happily.

"He is super cute and is great in bed! People like that." Sigh! If you're cute and a pervert then Terra welcomes you with open arms.

"And how do you know he's great in bed?" I ask, crossing my arms.

His ears then lean back and he coughs awkwardly.

"A friend of mine talked about him during lunch once."

"But I gotta say…" He wags his tail and walks closer to me. Yeah... right!

I look suspiciously at him and he grins sheepishly. Sigh! I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"I didn't take you for the kind of mammal that would frequent a whorehouse." He teases.

I roll my eyes and shove him away playfully.

"I'm not… I thought that it was a hotel… or something."

"Yeah right." He grins and passes an arm over my shoulders.

"You know… if you really wanted a fox so much… you didn't have to pay… you could have gotten one for free… right here!" He whispers softly in my ears and I freeze.

I didn't… I don't…

"And there's also the matter of your crimes… whether I should inform your superiors back in Zootopia or not." He says teasingly and I gasp.

He wouldn't do that… would he?

He then grabs my hips… with his strong paws.

"Ro-Robin?!" My nose twitches nervously and I gulp.

He is a gentlefox… he would never… try to force himself onto me… would he?

He nibbles my ears, sending shivers down my spine before he whispers.

"You know… I decided to play the crooked cop part this time." He gently pushes me in the direction of the cardboard box stuffed with pillows that he seems to use as an improvised bed.

No… this isn't happening… this can't be…

My heart beats faster and I prepare myself to run as he whispers sexily.

"I've decided that you're only getting away scot free if you do something for me… in my bed!" YES! Wait… maybe… yes… no I… if he tries anything then… then I'm not going to forgive him!

His big powerful foxy paws caress my hips and I ask with a shaky breath.

"What do you think that you're doing EH!" He playfully throws me on the soft improvised bed.

I look back at him, my nose twitches fearfully and… and… and he smiles tiredly.

"Get some sleep… you need it." He says and then has a coughing fit.

But… but I though… that he was going to do the thing. I'm ready! I mean… we could cuddle.

Robin swallows a pill of… something… and grabs a glass of water, gulping it all down.

My ears drop and I look ashamed at him. How could I think that he would try to force himself on me? He is interested in me… but he isn't a monster.

He was just worried about me… sigh.

He is the second Terran that I misjudged in the same day. I need to stop being… prejudiced. Even if most of them are perverts... maybe I can… trust them a little more. Specially these two… they are nice guys.

He turns off the lights, leaving only the lamp on his fox sized desk turned on. He isn't going to come to bed?

"You look like you need sleep too Robin." I say expectantly.

I don't want to do anything pervy with him but… it would be nice to have someone to snuggle with.

He chuckles tiredly and shakes his head.

"Sorry…" He looks sadly at me and whimpers.

"I still have too much work to do."

Sigh… I understand.

I nod and say softy.

"Good night Robin."

"Good night Judy."

I turn back and lie on the… ahem… bed, my body slowly going numb due to exhaustion. This is not as big as the bed in the brothel but it's still way better! Yawn! It smells just like him.

.

* * *

 

.

July 1th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

'Yaaawn!'

I rub my eyes and groan sleepily. This doesn't look like the prison cell…

Oh right… this is Robin's office.

I smile and giggle.

He is so kind! But it's too bad that he works so much… he needs to think of his health. And it wouldn't have hurt if he tried to share the bed with me… I really wanted to snuggle… with… him. My ears drop and my nose twitches embarrassed. I'm not being perverted… it's just… that he is nice and… he must feel nice too.

My ears heat up and I look around. His bow and quiver are not on the wall anymore. Why would he take those things with him? He is not actually going to use a bow and arrow right? He's a police officer not a medieval highway bandit.

I then see a large note on the table... 'There's food in the fridge, you can watch movies on my computer. Wait for me and DON'T get into trouble'.

Aaaaaaaaw! He's so cute! I sit on his chair and giggle. It smells like him!

I take a deep breath to calm myself and smile as I look at the folder named 'Movies' in his computer. I need something to distract myself.

Aaaaaaaw! His desktop wallpaper is so sweet!

It's a picture of him and another fox kit that is his twin brother, at their sixth birthday. Both of them wear large baggy tunics just like the one he wears now.

There's a large banner with the words 'Happy 6th Birthday' hanging on the wall as a couple of older foxes, probably their parents, look at them. The two adult foxes smile and hug each other as they look at their two cute kits smiling happily and gawking excitedly at an old white horse, with their mouths wide open in wonderment.

The grumpy looking horse is wearing a very colorful outfit and a unicorn's horn on his forehead. Hahaha… he has a dead look in his eyes as he holds a balloon in one hoof and a pie in the other.

Aaaaw! Robin and his brother look so cute and adorable! I remember when I liked unicorns too!

I giggle and open the movie folder.

Kill Bill… Mulan… Robin Hood… RoboCop… Star Wars…The fox and the hound… The Lion King… and many, many others.

Which one should I see first? Uuuum… Robin Hood…?

I click on the file and the movie begins.

.

* * *

 

.

"Whoah." I need to show this movie to Nick.

He is going to love it!

No wonder Robin dresses like he does and… uses a bow and arrow. The main character was so cool! If I had a bunny hero movie like this when I was little then I would go nuts over it too!

But it's too bad that the fox in the movie didn't wear pants… they didn't have to make him a pervert too.

I need to… I need to take this movie back to Zootopia… and force EVERYBODY to watch it.

Predator and prey working together! A fox as the leading hero! Robbing from the rich and giving to the poor! They took the thieving fox stereotype and used it to make him a hero... this movie is everything that Zootopia stands for!

And… and…

My smile disappears and my ears drop as I freeze in shock.

WE WEREN'T THE ONES THAT FUCKING MADE IT!

I facepalm and take a deep breath. These Terrans… their motto is basically to fuck everything they can get their paws on and eat whatever they can't fuck… how did they even manage to make a movie like this… you know what… I don't care!

Fuck it… I will watch another movie. Let's see… The Lion King sounds nice!

.

* * *

 

.

The movie ends and I scratch my head and cringe a bit.

Well… a movie that shows that predators didn't hunt prey due to violent urges but just to survive is nice. I liked the movie… but… why did they had to make it so creepy?

There were like… only two male lions and a ton of lionesses. Oh fuck… and the two males were brothers… so that means that the two cubs that grew up and… got together.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" That means that they are either cousins or worse… BROTHER AND SISTER!

I gag a little and shake my head. It's because of shit like this that Kat grew up to be a monster.

I mean… they let kits see all these horrible things and they eat other mammals as if they were candy. And I'm not even taking into account the orgies and other perverted acts they do on a daily basis… and even their fucking movies are perverted.

My ears drop as I imagine Kat as a tiny cute cub… watching attentively while this movie teaches her that FUCKING INCEST is okay.

Sigh… if I had raised her in Zootopia then she wouldn't be like she is today.

Fuck it… there's no use in thinking about that. I'm going to watch another movie… Mulan… whatever that means.

.

* * *

 

.

That was… surprisingly good!

They actually made a WHOLE animated movie about humans, fucking mythological creatures… FURLESS mythological creatures that only the Terrans believe exist. In some fucking fantasy land called China.

And they actually manage to make it entertaining and not perverted… I'm impressed.

Those… furless things looked so… cute and freaky at the same time and… the heroine reminded me of myself… except for the part about burying countless people ALIVE and killing them. That was a little disturbing.

Fuck… I just realized it… I have been here for hours and Robin still hasn't come back… maybe I… should see just one or two more movies… and wait for him a little longer.

I will need a snack for the next one!

I open the fridge and see some carrots near a box of bug burgers. Perfect!

I hungrily chew my treat as I choose the next movie.

Humm… I think that I will go with Kill Bill Volume One. It must be a murder thriller!

I start the movie and watch as music starts playing and a familiar message that I also saw in the other movies appears on the screen.

'This movie is brought to you by the Terran Human Preservation Organization. Preserving human culture for generations to come.'

I don't understand what the fuck they mean by that… I will need to ask someone about it later.

The message then disappears and then I hear heavy breathing.

'Revenge is a dish better served cold.' Oooh! So cryptic!

The heavy breathing continues for a while and then… the fuck?

There is a… bloodied human face on the screen. The entire image is black and white as if it was an old movie but I can tell that this was done recently. It's a very well done 3D computer animation. It almost looks real.

My nose twitches and my ears drop a little. He looks so cute and sad… his smooth furless face all bloodied on the ground.

Wait… I think that it's a female! Her whimpers sound too girly… but then again… it's a scifi movie so… whatever.

I watch attentively as someone walks closer and slowly starts to wipe the blood off her face. Every time I see those five fingered paws I can't help but feel a shiver down my spine… so creepy.

The male voice talks some shit about sadism and masochism… so boring. If nothing interesting happens then I'm going to choose another one… Robocop maybe.

"Bill… it's your baby…" Heh… WHO IS THE FA…

' **BANG!** ' HOLY FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING CARROT SHIT!

I jump away from the screen and place a paw on my chest to prevent my heart from running the fuck off. My droopy ears still ring with the violence of that explosion and… I look confused at the screen.

What… what the fuck… was that? Her head… blood came out after the bang and… what the fuck?! I close my eyes for a few seconds and take some calming breathes. That was just… unexpected.

I look back at the screen and see the human from before fighting a darker human inside a house. The movie is now in colors… what the fuck?

They are all bloody and they have knifes and… then a little dark human appears.

They stop fighting and hide their knives. Damn it… it would be easier to know what was happening if my ears weren't still ringing. They talk for a while and then go to the kitchen… I can kind of figure that the little human is the big darker ones child or something.

Okay… my ears finally stopped ringing now. I will never listen to movies in full volume again.

"Weapon of choice? If you want to stick with your motherfucking butcher knife it's fine with me!" What's wrong with them? They are starting a duel to the death as if it was normal.

The darker human laughs and then angrily points the cereal box in her direction…

' **BANG!** ' THE FUCK?!

The wall near the lighter human gets pierced by something and…

"GASP!" She killed her… the lighter human threw a knife and… oh my God. I… I'm going to be sick.

I gag a few times as her dead body falls on the ground… wait… there's a metal tranquilizer pistol there! Where did it come from? Oh God. The little human… it saw it all! I… I don't want to watch this anymore.

I close the movie and let out shaky breaths. This… this is horrible. It was evil… I can't even describe… it made horror movies look nice. I could feel the violence… the wickedness coming from it.

And... what were those bang sounds… and that metallic pistol? I've seen it before but… gasp! That fox had one! Reynard! But tranquilizers don't do that… thing. They don't hurt… or make holes in walls.

What if it wasn't a tranquilizer… but just shaped like one?

Maybe there's something about it here in Robin's computer… or on the internet. Do Terrans have internet? I go to his desktop and look for a web browser. It takes a bit of searching by trial and error but I finally find it… SIGH… Firefox.

I click on the search engine and look for a metallic pistol.

.

* * *

 

.

They are… monsters.

No wonder Kat was always freaked when we pointed a tranquilizer pistol at her.

I gulp and close the web browser, feeling my guts twist a little. The videos and explanations… only Terrans would be so evil to… create something like that… to take lives. The only reassuring thing is that that wiki said that it was forbidden to trade or take weapons out of Terra… I don't want those things in Zootopia… ever.

They are sick… just… sick.

I lean back in the chair and… sigh. It's disgusting.

I stare into at his desktop wallpaper for a while and then smile a little.

At least Robin is different!

He doesn't use those… murderous things. He uses a bow and arrow… just like a charming hero… I MEAN… just like a hero! He must have electrified arrows, tranquilizer arrows, smoke arrows… so cool. He wouldn't kill criminals… because he isn't a monster.

Sigh… I don't want to watch movies anymore… I'm just going to… find a way to pass some time.

I stare at his desktop for a little longer and then notice something. Most of the other folders have weird names or contain boring reports… but there is one folder that's very weird.

I double-click the folder at the edge of the work space, simply titled as 'F' and it contains another folder inside, titled 'A'. Oooookay. I enter that one and see the 'P' folder and inside this one there's a folder called 'FAP Material'.

What's 'FAP'? I click on the folder and… what am I doing! Robin put his trust in me… I shouldn't be snooping around his files. But… he wouldn't be mad if I did it just a little bit right? He is a police officer after all… a deputy! He wouldn't be mad if a fellow officer looked at his files. It could be an important case file… an interesting one.

Bur seriously… what's 'FAP'? And why does he need material for it? And... ah… fuck it!

I open the folder and my ears drop… oh fucking cheese and crackers.

There are TONS of images of naked females… but the problem is their poses. They are all posing sexily… spreading their butt cheeks or… their pussy.

This… this is his MASTURBATION material… not his 'FAP' material!

My nose twitches and I gulp.

There are pictures of me here.

THAT PERVERTED FOX! He took pictures of… me while I… slept… and… licked my popsicle.

I get off the chair and my ears heat up. Perverted fox! Why did I think that he would be different? He just sees me as… some sort of fuck toy. I was wrong… he is just a pervert!

I bet that he isn't even looking into a lead to find Nick right now. He is probably just… peeping on some poor vixen while she baths or something.

Fuck this! I'm out of here.

I grab my backpack and angrily exit the room.

.

* * *

 

.

I walk out of the precinct and take a deep breath leisurely strolling down the street. I never felt so mad… it's so weird knowing that someone that you barely know thinks about you this way. That he wants to slip my pants off… grab my hips with his strong foxy paws… while his slowly slides his red cock inside!

My ears… and other parts, heat up and I gulp. I mean, I knew he wanted to do that. He was very clear about it. But I never imagined he would go so far as to touch himself while thinking of me when I said I didn't want sex. That's different.

I have no way to stop him from beating off while he imagines himself opening my legs and penetrating me with his big fat co… I need to cool off! I need to stop thinking about this and find some way to relax.

It's way too warm today.

I need… ah! Popsicles!

I see the same wolf from yesterday sleeping near a street light. I put the money on the box and grab a popsicle before I continue on my way.

It's not super tasty… but it's not horrible either.

The sun shines beautifully and there are no clouds in the clear blue sky. I clutch my ring and sigh. This day is beautiful… I wish Nick was here.

My ears drop a little and my nose twitches. There's no point in being sad about it though. Nick is missing but he's fine, he has to be. Robin may be a sexy pervert but he is still a police officer. He wouldn't lie to me… if he said that Nick is probably still alive then he must be.

But if he is alive then how come he didn't contact the police to try to find me. Unless he is drunk and fucking every whore he can find inside a brothel then I think that he would be looking for me.

My jaw tenses in anger and I bite the popsicle, breaking it with my blunt teeth. If that MALE WHORE is missing because he is too busy literally fucking around.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. That can't be it… Nick would never do that… but if he is… oh God… I'm going to destroy him!

As I walk I spot a beautiful park, full of shining green grass, perfect to lie on, and trees to provide cover from the sun. A small lake with crystal clear water is in the middle of it, full of mammals either swimming, playing or sunbathing around it.

I lick what's left from my frosty treat and walk in the direction of a large tree. This taste is just… so different. But I think that I'm getting used to it.

After throwing the wooden stick into a garbage bin, I…

"Magic missile!" Huh?

I look behind the bushes and see a group of six mammals. An extremely fat and weird looking mole is sitting on the ground with several books and strange looking dice around him… damn it… I want to whack him.

The other five of them are standing wearing funny looking costumes.

There's a male manned wolf dressed as… a warrior of some kind I guess. He has a helmet with two horns coming out of each side and is wielding a plastic hammer. A female fennec fox is dressed in black clothes and holding two small butter knives… so cute. A very woolly ram is wearing a full body armor suit made of cardboard and is holding a very big cardboard sword in his hooves. A big brown bear is wearing a brown robe and holding a book in his paws. And a very slim cheetah is wearing a green cloak and holding a plastic bow in his paws.

They seem to be staging a fight or something.

The fennec girl notices me and waves smiling cutely. I wave back and then the mole asks annoyed.

"What do you want?" So rude.

I roll my eyes and tease.

"Jeeez… who whacked him?" Hehehe… whacked!

"Ahahahahaha!" The five costumed mammals laugh and the mole gets even angrier.

"You're disturbing our game." He fumes and glares accusatorily at me.

"Oh shut up Isaiah!" The ram laughs.

"What are you playing?" I ask curiously. I've never seen anyone doing this.

The bear smiles and says excitedly.

"Dungeons and dragons!" Hey!

"Some of my brothers played that!" I look at them and giggle.

"But they never wore any costumes."

"It makes the immersion better and it's cool!" He says.

"Are we going to continue or not?" The mole asks being extremely annoying.

I roll my eyes and then the river otter asks.

"Hey, we are missing a healer. Do you want to play?"

"WE ALREADY BEGAN THE CAMPAIGN!" This mole is so annoying.

The others roll their eyes and then I answer.

"Sorry! But I don't know how to play."

"Can we continue this quest now?" Someone please… whack this mole!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP ISAIAH!" The fennec vixen says angrily and looks at her friends asking.

"Who invited the Town's Fool anyway?"

The others shrug and I say.

"If you guys want a quest then you could always help me find my missing friend."

They look curiously at me and I say.

"My friend fell in the river and is missing now. He's a red fox named Nick. Do any of you know anything about him?" It doesn't hurt to ask.

"That's stupid… I make better quests." I'm serious… if that mole opens his mouth ONE more time.

They all shake their heads and then the manned wolf snaps his fingers and grins excitedly. We stare at him as he makes paw gestures at unbelievable speed. Ah fuck… he is mute. But… does he know something about Nick?

I look anxiously at him and say.

"I don't know how to read paw signals. Do you know anything about Nick?"

"I know how." Oh my fucking God I'm going to kill that mole… wait a second.

I look at the annoying mole and ask.

"What is he saying? Does he know where Nick is?"

The mole grins smugly and then looks at the manned wolf. The manned wolf gestures for a while and then the mole says teasingly.

"You need to make an intelligence check." What?

He rolls a funny looking dice and then looks back at the wolf.

"Your intelligence modifier is negative five right?" The fuck?

The wolf nods and then the mole answers triumphantly.

"You failed the check!" WHAT CHECK?!

"He doesn't know anything." The mole says and I look dumbfounded at wolf.

"Then why did you make all that fuss?" I thought that he had information about Nick.

He sighs and then looks at the mole, gesturing wildly. The mole gives him a shit eating grin and teases the wolf.

"Then you shouldn't have made a character as dumb as you are." Damn… this mole is so annoying.

The manned wolf glares furiously at the mole and throws his plastic hammer furiously on the ground.

"I think that we should stop this now… before it gets ugly." The brown bear says.

"Nah… I want to see Lobo fucking him up." The fennec says wickedly.

Okay… this is starting to get creepy.

The manned wolf then gestures again and the mole teases.

"Or what?"

The wolf bares his teeth and drops on all fours. Wait… he is not going to… GASP!

I cover my mouth in shock as the manned wolf pounces at the mole and sinks his claws into his flesh.

"AAAAR-…" The mole's cries of pain were cut short as the wolf closed his jaws around the mole's neck and ripped his throat out.

I… I… I take a shaky breath and look nervously at the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Eeeh… it's okay! Even the Sheriff said that he wanted to kill that idiot." The river otter laughs.

THE FUCK? How can they be okay with this?

The manned wolf then turns to me with a mad look in his eyes. His jaws of death hung open wide still covered with the gore of the now CLEARLY dead mole… its still warm blood dripping on the ground.

He takes a step forward in my direction and licks his bloodied lips.

Fuck this shit!

I turn and run as fast as I can.

After a while the sun is already setting so I look back.

I see no sign of the murderous Terran and stop running taking a deep breath.

Okay Judy… this is what happens when you forget that TERRANS ARE FUCKING MONSTERS!

The only two Terrans that you can trust are Robin and Lucky… even though one is a pervert and the other is a little creepy.

God… that mole died. But then why… why don't I feel… bad? I should be feeling bad that someone died in front of me… but I'm not. My nose twitches and I gulp. I only felt shocked but… that was it. I don't… I don't care about that mole's death. That isn't right… I should… care.

I'm not a monster am I?

"AHA!" A tiny little voice says.

I look down and see a small weasel kitten hugging my leg. He looks happily at me and I smile a little.

"Brian! Stop bothering the nice lady!" A female weasel chastises him as she peeks out from a nearby window.

"It's not a problem… he is not bothering me." He's cute.

Sigh… it's early but… I feel tired. I look at the weasel and ask.

"Do you know any place where I could get a room to stay for the night?"

She smiles and then I quickly add.

"I don't want to go to any brothel."

She stops herself for a moment and then says.

"We have a guest room if you want!"

Is she serious? She doesn't even know me and she is inviting me into her home.

I look suspiciously at her for a moment but she doesn't look as if she is trying to lead me into a trap.

"Thanks! I'm going to take you up on that offer!" I say politely with a smile.

"No problem! It's the door at the end of the hallway. Can you bring Brian with you before he runs off again?"

I nod and pick up the small weasel in my arms before I open the door to her house and enter. I put the weasel on the wooden floor and he runs off laughing happily disappearing inside a nearby room.

One of the hallway's doors opens and the female weasel looks curiously at me.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

I shake my head and answer politely.

"No thanks… I'm going to sleep." I'm not going to drop my guard ever again!

"Good night then!" She goes back inside and I walk to the guest room.

I enter quickly locking the door behind me before I spot the most beautiful thing in the world.

A big and gorgeous bed… with pearly white sheets!

I grin and jump on the bed…

"Aaaaaaw!" This is the stuff!

.

* * *

 

.

July 2th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn loudly and open my eyes lazily. I haven't slept this well in ages! I stand up and stretch my body before leaving the room. How long did I sleep? I'm so hungry that it hurts.

I look at the other doors and then scratch my head. I think that the living room door was… this one?

I enter the living room and see a small army of excited weasel kittens playing around, running after a big fluffy chicken… so cute! My siblings and I did the same thing when we were little!

"Hey you're awake! How did you sleep?" The female weasel asks wiping her paws on her apron.

I smile and keep looking at the tiny weasels playing tag with the chicken.

"Fantastic!" I answer happily and my stomach grumbles softly.

The mother weasel covers her muzzle and giggles.

"Would you like something to eat? I baked cinnamon pie!" YES!

"I would love that! But… are you just going to give it to me? Just like that?" I look confused at her and then add.

"Most other Terrans tried to fuck me or… eat me… whenever I asked for help." Sometimes they tried both things.

She giggles and playfully pats my back grinning toothily.

"I didn't plan on it but… if you'd like then we could eat each other out in the kitchen!" She says seductively and my ears drop. I don't know what she is implying but it sounds super dirty.

"You could eat my pie… before eating my pie." She licks her lips and I take a step away from her.

"Uuuum… no… thanks, I will just stick with the food." I cover my muzzle coughing awkwardly.

She giggles and says.

"Your loss then! My pie is great." But I want your pie… I just said… you know what… I think that it's better to keep quiet on this one.

She walks out of the room and I sit on the couch. It's a simple living room… a couch, a fireplace and lots of space for the little ones to run free.

I giggle and watch as the little weasels finally manage to corner and surround the chicken in their little game.

So cute! Wait a second…

'BWAK!' The chicken cries in agony as the swarm of weasel kittens start biting her all at once.

My ears drop as I stare at the army of kittens slowly bringing the fluffy bird down.

'BWAAAK!' The poor bird cries one last time and then her head drops as her chest trembles during her last breaths.

The kittens happily start devouring the poor creature and… why is her chest still moving? It looks as if... something was about to…

Her chest suddenly bursts open and a bloodied weasel kitten's head pops out from within. He looks around from side to side menacingly.

'HIIIIISSSSSS!' He bares his tiny fangs and then lifts his entire body emerging from the chicken's insides before he starts devouring her.

He… hehe…

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" How did he even get in there?!

Oh fuck this is so wrong but… hahahahaha… it's so cute!

Sigh… these weasels are going to be just like the other Terrans when they grow up won't they?

I keep watching them devour the bird and then their mother comes back with a big tasty looking slice of pie! YES!

.

* * *

 

.

"Bye! Thanks for everything!" I wave to the family of weasels and go on my way.

"Bye!" The bloodied little fiends wave their tiny paws and I giggle.

It's hard to believe that they were Terrans. They were so nice!

It's almost lunchtime already. I slept a lot.

I think that it's time to go ask a certain fox if he found anything about Nick and also ask what the fuck he was thinking when he took those pictures.

I walk for sometime and then I realize… I only have one problem… how do I get to the precinct? Should I go back and ask the weasel about it?

I then hear heavy footsteps near me. I turn and see that they belong to an elephant… a weird elephant.

He is wearing several colored bead necklaces, yellow pants and has a strange golden colored crown atop his head. He is holding a basket full of rose petals and he only takes a step forward after carefully scooping some petals with his snout and tossing them on the ground in front of him.

He slowly proceeds into my direction and then stops in front of me. The weird elephant gives me a small glare and then scoffs, turning his head high up in the air.

"And WHO are you that DARES to stand in the way of a GOD!" He asks indignantly.

Ooooookay!

I shrug and ask politely.

"Hi! Can you give me directions to the police precinct?"

He scoffs indignantly and responds annoyed.

"And what makes you THINK that I… THE HOLY RAHUL KUMAR! THE REBORN DESCENDANT OF GANESH HIMSELF… should GRACE your lowly mortal life with my DIVINE GLO…"

"LISTEN! Do you know which way to the precinct?" I ask, out of patience.

He freezes and stares dumbfounded at me before he says with a hurt tone in his voice.

"SUCH GALL! To think that there would be SUCH a blasphemer among us that would DAAARE to interrupt…"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I glare at the retarded fuck in front of me and ask calmly.

"Do you KNOW the way to the FUCKING PRECINCT OR NOT?!"

The piece of shit in front of me crosses his arms and averts his gaze.

"A GOD such as I know everything that there is to be known… but I will not share any information with a disrespectful heretic such as yourself!" Oh… my… God!

I throw my arms up in the air in a fit of fury and turn to walk away.

"Thanks for nothing, TAILHOLE!" I flip the bird at the bastard and walk away as he scoffs like a whiny whore and rants about disrespect and godly heritage.

After walking for awhile I see two camels manning a vegetable stand. The male is wearing white clothes and a funny turban and the female has her entire body covered with black robes, including her face, leaving only her eyes exposed.

I stop in front of his stand and he looks happily at me. Well… at least he looks friendlier than the last guy.

"RABBIT, MY FRIEND! You like carrots right, my friend! Achmed has the best carrots for the best price!" Okay!

I smile and…

"Only the best fleshiest carrots my friend." He says excitedly and waves one of them in his hoof to emphasize his point.

"Okay, but actually I…"

"Delicious and nutritious!" He says before taking a bite out of one of them and wiggling his eyebrows… as if that helps prove his carrots are tastier.

My ears drop and my nose twitches. Maybe if I buy something then he will let me talk.

"How much for one of those?" I ask grabbing my wallet.

"Only five zoollars, my friend!" WHAT?!

That's robbery!

"That's two expensive! I'm not paying more than twenty five cents for it."

The camel then laughs and shakes his head.

"No, no, no… for you my friend… Achmed does a special price… four zoollars!"

"It's still too expensive! Twenty cents is a fair price!" I retort crossing my arms.

The camel gestures with his hooves and says as if he was in pain.

"Bunny… my friend! You're killing me!" He puts his hoof on his chest and cries in despair.

"You want to see Achmed starve to death, friend?!" No, but…

He then grabs the female camel and a window opens in the house behind him. As I stand there looking confused, a rope is thrown out of the window.

Meanwhile the camel continues trying to convince me to buy the carrot.

"My friend, you want my beautiful wife to starve?" Another female clad in dark robes then expertly climbs out of the window, a feat considering she is wearing all those clothes, and silently slides down the rope with practiced ease.

She softly jumps on the ground and then slowly walks in the direction of… ah. She is walking in the direction of a teenage camel.

I grin and look back at Achmed.

"You worry so much about your family… but…" I cross my arms and say mockingly.

"Your daughter is running away right now!"

He freezes and then turns to see his daughter embracing her boyfriend.

"GASP!" The look on his face just made this whole trip worth it!

"Jasmine… YOU INFIDEL! LET GO OF MY SWEET JASMINE!" He says furiously pointing his finger menacingly at the teenage camel.

His daughter and her boyfriend then quickly start running away and Achmed's face drops.

"YOU… YOU… I WILL CUT YOUR HAND OFF YOU THIEF!" Hahaha… wait… what's a hand?

"NO!" He suddenly shouts and runs inside his house.

"I WILL CUT OFF A **MORE APPROPRIATE THING** FOR STEALING MY DAUGHTER, YOU INFIDEL!" Appropriate thing? GASP! Is he going to cut off his humps?! That is be horrible… that would be like someone cutting off a bunny's ears or fluffy tail!

Achmed then comes out of his house brandishing a large scary looking scimitar with a mad look on his face. He looks like he is about to assassinate someone.

He raises it high in the air and starts running after the two lovers, screaming like a lunatic.

"ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA…" HAHAHAHAHAHA!

What the fuck?! Oh damn it… I am surrounded by mad mammals!

Achmed's wife stares quietly as her husband disappears in the distance and then sighs.

"BY ALLĀH! FINALLY!" She says happily and then takes off the black robes and the silks covering her entire body, throwing them on the ground.

Gasp!

She's is wearing a small pink tank top, a minuscule black mini skirt, black fishnet stockings and a red garter belt. She looks around and then her big lips curl up forming a smile, her crimson red lipstick in stark contrast to her beautiful light blue eyes.

That's so scanty!

"The coast is clear!" She says walking in the direction of a male dromedary, wearing a black top hat, a long black silk coat and a shawl around his neck going down all the way to his knees.

"Took you long enough." He chuckles and passes an arm around her back between her humps, before they walk away.

"Nice idea hiring that bunny." No one is paying me.

She giggles and he kisses her cheek.

"Get ready to pray baby! I don't know which way to Mecca but you're still going to get on your knees and scream 'ALLAHU AKBAR' today!"

Who is Ala? And if they don't know the way to…whatever that thing is they must not know the way to the precinct either.

Well… back to walking I guess.

As soon as I arrive at the end of the street I see a funny looking old raccoon calling me.

"Hey bunny! Do you want to know your future?" She asks and I stop.

The old raccoon is wearing a long red skirt, black top and a red bandanna covering the top of her head.

"Do you know the way to the police precinct?" I need to get a map.

The funny looking raccoon nods and says.

"Madam Mimosa knows many things!" Okay… that is not the answer that I want.

She then gives me a toothy smile and her fluffy tail sways.

"For only twenty zoollars you could have the answers to all your questions!" She then gestures for me to enter the dark room in the house behind her.

"The first prophecy is free!" She says excitedly.

Aaaah! I see…

"You're one of those scammers right?" I giggle and put my paw on my forehead, saying mockingly.

"Oh! I feel the ghosts of your dead grandfathers contacting me!"

I giggle and she shakes her head.

Madam Mimosa… hehe… then says.

"I can feel one of them… the other one is still alive rambling about foxes." WHAT THE…?!

My ears drop and I look shocked at her. How does she know that PopPops… ah! Of course!

I cross my arms and giggle.

"Nice try! I almost fell for it."

"Fell for what exactly?" She asks innocently.

I roll my eyes and respond.

"You assumed rightly that one of my grandfathers is still alive… and if he is alive then of course you would assume that he would ramble about foxes… as most old bunnies do!"

I know how to spot a scam when I see one… Nick made sure of that!

She laughs and says defiantly.

"If it's just a scam, then why don't you come and give it a shot? Otherwise you will be a few minutes too early and will lose a free meal!"

My ears perk up at the words 'free' and 'meal' being used together.

She keeps grinning smugly and my nose twitches. She said that the prophecy would be free… sigh, whatever. I want to know more about that meal and if she does anything then I think I can handle an old raccoon.

I enter the dark room and as soon as my eyes adjust to the darkness I see a small round table, with a few lit candles scattered on top of it and a crystal ball in the middle.

SIGH! I fight back the sudden need to roll my eyes and put my backpack on the floor as I sit on the chair.

She sits on the other side of the table in front of me and asks.

"What would you like to know?"

She grins and I sigh. If I'm doing this then I might as well go all the way with it.

"Where can I find Nick?" Let's see you answer that… scammer.

She rolls her eyes and says.

"Oh… and why do you want to know where that fox is? Let the poor schemer alone! I know that you can come with better questions."

How does she know that he is a fox? Oh… yeah… most Terrans I've seen so far have been foxes… so of course she would assume he is one too. Lucky fucker… two right guesses in a row.

My nose twitches and I retort.

"The sooner I find him, the sooner we are getting out of here. I'm sick and tired of crazy Terrans."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" She teases and I look at her confused.

Yeah… I want to find Nick and go home.

Well… I'm having some fun here and there but… mammals here are weird. Terrans are monsters… well… some Terrans are.

She stares at me for a long time and then says.

"You have beautiful eyes dear… that eye will see enough for ten lifetimes." Oookay…

I scratch my neck and say.

"You said that the first prophecy was free… so, let's hear it."

She grins and touches her crystal ball, staring at it intensely.

She stares and… stares… stares… sigh… this is so boring.

Her eyes then turn into their orbits.

" **To your birthplace you will return, bringing death and horror to your ancestors and all those who live there... and from the corpses of the fallen, you will uncover the veil... shining light upon the shadows… revealing the truth of the eternal resting place of your kind!** " What the hell is she talking about?

What is wrong with her fucking voice?!

She suddenly tilts her head with a sickening crack and opens her mouth again.

" **Three times chaos and carnage will touch you... three times it will mark your life forever… spreading both yours and your beloved's one blood across the earth!** " No one would dare touch Nick and I.

Damn… her voice sounds like… all the horrible sounds in the world combined into one.

" **Nourished by the mountains of flesh and oceans of blood of the ones you abandoned and failed to protect… the white death will emerge, hungering for your life… beware the growling tiger!** " The fuck?! Of course I should be wary of a growling striped death machine.

I gulp and my fur stands on its end. This scammer is good! She must have practiced this for years before she became this good.

Her eyes then roll back and she grins as if nothing had happened.

"Three prophecies… with the first one being free... it will be forty zoollars."

But… but… you know what. My ears drop and I grab my wallet.

I just want to get away from her.

"Thank you!" The old raccoon says happily and adds.

"If you need anything else, feel free to visit again… even though I know you won't." That's the **ONLY** one of her predictions I believe to be true.

I grab my backpack and ask.

"Which way to the precinct?"

"Oh, and who cares about that? Just turn right and go straight for a few streets… the free meal will be a better choice." She says with a creepy grin.

Oooooookay.

I nod and leave the old raccoon behind. My eyes hurt a little as they adjust to the bright sunlight.

I follow the directions of the raccoon and... why am I doing this? I shouldn't trust Terrans… but… some of them… they are not so bad. Sigh… even though they were crazy… they… seemed like nice mammals.

Maybe… I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been around them for a while… but I think that I'm beginning to understand some of their craziness. Or maybe it's the free meal stuff that she went on and on about. Fuck… I'm listening to the advice of a crazy mammal.

This doesn't mean that I'm going crazy too does it?

"Mon Amour?"

I look beside me and see a small Café with outdoor seating. Lucky is standing up from his chair with an excited look on his face. He's wearing a green polo shirt and white slacks.

He stops in front of me and exclaims excitedly.

"It's great to see you here Mon Cheri… it has been so long!" Drama queen!

"Hey Lucky!" I smile and my eyelid twitches as his smell starts making my eyes water. I giggle and say.

"It's been just one day."

He smiles and says softly.

"A day away from your radiance feels like an eternity to me, Mon Doux Lapin!" Aaaw… that's a little sweet… and more than a little creepy.

I pretend to avert my gaze and cover my mouth as if embarrassed… but I'm really just trying to get some fresh air.

"So, Mon Cheri… have you already had lunch?"

I shake my head and he smiles wide.

"I was about to order something to eat… would you like to accompany me?"

Ah… but I…

He looks pleadingly at me… with his big honey eyes.

"Sure, I would like that." I scratch the back of my neck and nod.

His face brightens up and he grins cutely.

"Je suis tellement excité que je ne peux pas contenir ma joie!" It's so weird when he talks like that. It's far weirder than even other Terrans… and they've set a high bar for weirdness.

He gently ushers me to our table and grabs my backpack for me, putting it on an empty chair beside us.

"You're going to love the food here Mon Cheri!" He quickly pulls the chair out for me and slides it is as I sit.

"Thanks." Such a gentlebuck… but why does he have to smell like this?

He grins excitedly and sits in front of me. His ears perk up and he gestures for a nearby fox barista to come over to our table before he turns back to me. Lucky didn't notice it, but the poor fox sighed unhappily and took a deep breath coming to our table.

The poor vulpine gives him an **OBVIOUS** fake smile and greets him.

"What will it be today, Sir?" Poor guy… I'm almost dying here… and his nose is way better than mine.

Lucky looks at me and then gestures for him to come closer. The fox complies but not without frowning a little in disgust.

Fuck… my nose is starting tingle.

Lucky whispers into his ears and after a while the fox nods and quickly walks away saying.

"Just a moment Sir… the appetizers will be here shortly." Great!

Lucky looks happily at me and then asks softly.

"I'm so happy that you're joining me for lunch Mon Amour. I really wanted to get to know you better!" Aaw!

I grin and my nose twitches, as I ignore his smell.

"What brought you to Terra's Core?" He asks curiously.

"My friend and I were traveling around Terra, enjoying the sights." It's not a lie.

Well… actually Nick was the one enjoying the sights and private parts of every Terran he encountered. I was just tagging along.

The wind blows into my direction and I close my eyes, to prevent them from watering up.

"Is anything wrong Mon Cheri?" YES!

"No… it's fine." I laugh nervously and say.

"We were going to just make a small stop here and go back to Zootopia but… some incidents happened and we had to delay our return."

I open my eyes and see Lucky staring amorously at me.

"It's selfish of me, but I'm happy that you delayed your trip back. Because that's what gave me the opportunity to meet you, Mon Cheri." Ah… that's… sweet… whatever that creepy thing meant.

My nose twitches and I ask.

"Why do you talk like that?"

His nose twitches cutely and he asks confusedly.

"Like what?"

"Those mon cherry and the other weird words." It's kind of annoying.

"Ah!" He says and then smiles proudly.

"That's French!"

Oh… my poor nose! I don't think I can stand it any longer.

Lucky's ears drop a little and he asks.

"Is something wrong Mon Cheri?" More than one!

I cover my nose and look embarrassedly at him.

"Lucky… I'm saying this as a friend… you stink." There's no easy way to say it.

He stares at with a blank expression for a while and then chuckles nervously before he asks.

"I'm terribly sorry Mon Cheri… I was lost gazing into your beautiful eyes and didn't quite catch that… could you say it again?" Oh cheese and crackers.

"YOU STINK!" I can't let him stay like this… someone has to tell him.

Lucky's smile slowly disappears and he stares at me with a shocked expression.

"Je pue?" The fuck?!

His ears drop and he looks nervously at his paws.

"I… smell bad?" Oh fuck.

He stares sadly at me and my nose twitches.

"You… YOU, yourself don't smell bad Lucky. But you have this… unnatural smell of strong flowers and… fuck, that shit stinks." I say softly.

His nose twitches cutely and he says.

"But I thought that bunnies liked flowers." Why is he talking as if he didn't know what bunnies like? He is one!

"Father always said that a good perfume was what separated a good man from a bad one."

I nod and cough.

"We do like flowers… their taste, their appearance, their smell." I sigh and then continue.

"But Lucky… your perfume… it's unbearable."

He gulps and asks worriedly.

"Is it that bad?"

I nod and say.

"I'm almost gagging and throwing up because of it."

He slowly nods and I say.

"If I weren't your friend I would be running away right now."

"Sacre bleu!" He exclaims nervously holding his head in his paws.

That doesn't make sense!

"How could you not notice it?" He should have thrown up the second he put on that perfume.

"I… don't know." He says sadly, his nose twitching nonstop.

"I noticed my friends did act weird when they were around me, but none of them ever said anything." He says, his sad eyes tearing up a little.

Poor Lucky! He's so cute and adorable. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. He is so sad now that my heart is break… ing. I facepaw as I realize. All of Lucky's friends must have felt too sorry for him and didn't say anything.

Sigh!

But how didn't he notice it? I look at him and then at his nose.

"Lucky… can you smell yourself and tell me does it smell like… to you?"

He freezes for a while and then coughs awkwardly. He sniffs his arm a few times and then slowly nods.

"It smells a little like flowers." A LITTLE?! He smells like a whole damned field of flowers and alcohol.

I sigh and ask.

"Can you smell anything else at all?"

He looks wide eyed at me and then scratches the back of his neck nervously as he slowly shakes his head.

Yeah… figures. His poor nose is busted.

"I… I'm sorry about that Mon Cheri. I didn't know that I was troubling you so much." He looks nervously at me and wriggles his paws anxiously.

"I'll leave… so that you can enjoy your lunch." He says sadly.

My ears drop and I say softly.

"I didn't tell you that to get rid of you. You're one of my only friends here… and you helped me a lot. I don't want you to leave Lucky."

He stops, looking confusedly at me and I smile saying.

"That's why I just wanted to help you a little bit. I think that you're a great guy and that you would be way more attractive if you didn't use any crazy perfume… actually, don't use any perfume at all." NEVER EVER AGAIN! He is only going to attract skunks if he continues smelling like that.

I giggle and joke.

"And I think that I can live with the smell until the end of the lunch." I will live… with severe permanent damages to my nose but I will survive.

Lucky stares at me with big wide eyes and smiles cutely.

"Thanks Judy."

"No problem."

Lucky smiles widely and then the fox waiter comes back and places a plate full of… OH MY GOD… baked banana peanut butter rolls in the middle of the table. YES!

"Your appetizer." Great!

"Uuum Mon Cheri." Lucky chuckles nervously and then asks.

"I need to go to the restroom really quick. Would you mind starting the meal without me?" Oh…

"No, go ahead."

"Great, great." He nods and then jumps out off his chair, dashing away like an arrow. He crosses the street at full speed and enters a five story building.

I have never seen a bunny move so fast. Uum…

"The fuck?" Where is he going?

My nose twitches confusedly and then the fox waiter chuckles.

"He is just embracing the French tradition of running away in any uncomfortable situation." He says as he serves me some wine.

Well… I think I will have to repeat myself.

The fuck? French tradition?

The smell of the delicious treat in front of me fills my nose and I sigh. Fuck it… I can ask him later!

.

* * *

 

.

Five minutes pass and I finally see someone coming out from the building that Lucky entered.

It's Lucky himself, carrying a big box in his arms. I watch curiously as he walks to a nearby trash bin and unceremoniously throws the box inside it. I catch a glimpse of some weird flasks and bottles as the box is tossed and hear the sound of glass breaking.

He nods happily seeming satisfied and then runs quickly in my direction.

"Sorry for taking so long, Mon Amour." He sits in front of me and smiles.

He… is wearing different clothes.

He's wearing a dark blue polo shirt and black slacks now. His fur is shiny and a bit damp, as if he had just taken a shower and…

Sniff, sniff!

HE DOESN'T SMELL BAD ANYMORE! AAAAH! He was throwing out his smelly perfumes. Good for him!

Lucky averts his gaze for a second and nods before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened, Mon Cheri." He grins and then says softly.

"But I will make up for that… I assure you that this will be the most romantic meal of your life."

"About that…" I sigh and say annoyed.

"Could you please stop with all the romantic stuff? We're just friends here."

Violin music starts playing and Lucky stares at me with a smile as I continue.

"I'm really flattered and all, but… that's just making things weird." I smile and he nods.

Lucky chuckles and starts scratching his neck in a weird manner. His paw makes slicing motions over his neck as if he was slitting his throat.

"I see… don't worry Mon Amour… I won't bother you with such behavior anymore." He says happily.

His paw is moving super fast… he must be very itchy. Probably because of all the perfume he had been wearing.

The violin music gets a little louder and I say.

"You're a great friend… thanks Lucky." He listens to me… unlike Nick lately.

"Ah… no… it's not a problem Mon Cheri." His smile falters a little and he laughs nervously.

Whoah… that itch must be killing him.

He still scratching his neck, his eyes keep darting from me to…

I turn back and see a trio of fox violinists slowly making their way towards our table. One of them is staring at us with a confused face. He then elbows the other two and tilts his head in our direction. They look around confusedly and then nod wide eyed as they slowly walk away, playing their song.

Okay…

I turn back and Lucky stops waving his paws, which seem to have been doing a shooing a motion. He looks at me with a smile.

Ooooooookay…

"I'm going to have to go now." I stand up.

"So soon?" He asks sadly.

"I forgot that I had eaten a slice of pie already and I ate all of those appetizers by myself." And this just got weird… weirder.

I grab my backpack and say.

"And I have to go to the precinct… I want to see if they've found my friend."

"Then let me accompany you then."

I shake my head and look at him.

"You still haven't eaten anything… I just need the directions to the precinct."

His ears drop and he nods.

.

* * *

 

.

I enter the precinct and walk to the reception desk.

"Hi! Is Robin in his office?" I ask with a smile.

The cheetah stares confused at me and raises an eyebrow. He nods and wiggles his whiskers.

"Yeah… but Loxley…"

"Okay thanks!" That's all I needed to know.

I quickly walk away and climb the stairs and stop in front of Robin's office door. I take a deep breath.

I knock on the door and wait… this perverted fox is going to hear a thing or two.

"Come in." He says weakly with a raspy voice.

He sounds so sick… my ears drop a little. But… but I'm still going to pull his ear for those creepy photos.

I enter the room and… oh…

Robin looks exhausted with tired eyes, nearly devoid of life. My ears drop as I notice the bags under his eyes. He looks so… so vulnerable right now.

I close the door behind me and he says teasingly.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." I might be seeing one right now.

I look angrily at him and his ears lean back, his teasing grin slowly disappearing.

"Robin, what were you…" I stop and look shocked at him. His clothes have dried blood on them… lots of dried blood.

"What happened to you?"

I walk closer to him and look concerned at his weary face. He averts his gaze a little and shrugs.

"Some stuff happened… it comes with the job." NO… it doesn't… it shouldn't…

My nose twitches and I look sadly at him. I know what he meant… by 'stuff'… and it shouldn't happen anywhere.

Robin stares at me for a while and then chuckles softly.

"Had fun sightseeing? I thought that you were going to wait here." I was but you were taking ages and… oh!

My nose twitches and I frown.

"You took pictures of me… and… you were going to… to… masturbate to them."

He nods slowly and I say angrily.

"You're a fucking pervert."

He nods again and grins.

"Guilty as charged." Gasp.

"You're not even trying to defend yourself." I take a step back and glare at him.

"If you think that I'm going to sit still and shut up just because you're the one looking for Nick or… because you're sick… when you are using me as a sexual object then you're wrong."

He looks into my eyes and says seriously.

"I don't see you as an object Judy."

"Bullshit… I saw your FAP Material, Robin." I point at his computer.

"What the fuck was that then?"

He smiles handsomely and says softly.

"I saw a beautiful female, one whom I like a lot, and decided that I need a little something to remind me of her when she is not around."

Aaaaaaaaw! Wait…. NO!

"I… I bet that you're just trying to get inside my pants."

Robin shakes his head and gets off his chair.

"You don't get it Judy." He gently grabs my paw and looks passionately at me.

"I want to take you to a dinner… I want to woo you… to get to know you… " My heart races and my nose twitches as he grins and says sexily.

"But I also want to get inside your pants..." Gasp… I… I… my ears heat up and I

He kneels, looking eye to eye at me.

"Many times… as many as you will want me to." He finishes with a grin.

I avert my gaze and take quick breathes trying to calm my heart. His powerful paw gently caresses mine and he looks happily at me. I… I thought that he was just after… my body but…

I look back at him and my nose twitches nervously.

"But you barely know me… and… you love me?" That doesn't… feel right.

Robin chuckles and answers with a smile.

"I don't love you Judy." WHAT?! But you just… you just said…

"I'm not going to lie and tell you that I instantly fell madly in love with you… because that's not the truth and it wouldn't be fair to you. If I had fallen in love just for your looks, then that means I wasn't interested in you as a person, Judy." Aaaaaaw!

I smile and he gently brushes the fur of my cheeks.

"When I met you, I thought that you were cute, very cute, and that you might want to have some fun with me." Gasp! Pervert!

"But as the day went on, we got to know each other a little better… and I like who you are Judy." Aaaaw!

He grins and says as softly as his raspy voice will allow him.

"And if you give me a chance to get to know you even more… then maybe I can love you." He wags his tail and looks at me with the cutest puppy face ever.

I was wrong about him.

I smile and touch his cheek, caressing his soft fur.

He is not a pervert.

I look into his big beautiful light brown eyes and lean closer to him, my ears nearly burning.

He's a gentlefox!

His warm breathe envelopes my face as my lips approach his delicious foxy mouth.

He… he's my gentlefox!

I gulp as his powerful musk intoxicates my mind and…

'Ring, ring.' What?

Robin's ears perk up and he stands up, grabbing his phone from his table. He coughs a few times and clears his dry throat before accepting the call.

"Loxley here." But we… we were about to…

Robin listens attentively and nods a few times, wagging his tail. He then says happily.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!" The fuck?!

Robin ends the call and looks happily at me.

"I got a lead in Nick's case. A red fox with his exact description checked in a hospital at the Rising Sun district. He got released at the same day but he had a tiger helping him."

Ah! **GOD FUCKING DAMN IT**! Everything was perfect and… and Nick had to ruin it. Sigh… it isn't Nick's fault. But FOR FUCK'S SAKE! The timing couldn't have been worse… but at least I know that Nick is okay.

"I'm going there and when I get back…"

"I'm going too." I say and Robin freezes.

He looks at me and sighs.

"Look, Judy… where I'm going to, people do know how to speak our language but most of them choose not to… if I take you with me then I will have to worry about where you are all the time and I can't have that."

I look annoyed at him and point out.

"But Robin… you're sick and you're exhausted… I can help!"

He looks sternly at me and I groan.

"Okay." I'm going after him… dumb fox.

He smiles and ruffles the fur on top of my head.

"Don't worry Judy. I will be back so fast that you won't even notice that I was gone."

My nose twitches and I hold his paw.

"Robin… at least change your clothes… they are dirty."

He chuckles and walks back to his table. He gives me a smile and jests.

"Are you that eager to see me naked?"

My ears burn and I… you know what!

I cross my arms and retort.

"Maybe I am!" My nose twitches and he chuckles.

Robin then… OH SWEET CHEESE AND FUCKING CRACKERS! I turn my back on him as he starts taking his clothes off.

I can't believe he is doing this right now! We barely know each other! I could… I could just turn and gawk at him if I wanted to. My nose twitches and I gulp.

Fuck… if I turn then I can… NO! If I'm going to see him naked then it will in the future… when we know each other better. But… If I got just a small peek of his… big foxy chest… then it wouldn't hurt… would it?!

I sneakily turn my head and…

"Done!" He says adjusting his hood in place.

Ah… sigh.

"See you later Judy." No…

"Wait… Robin. When you come back you will need to get that throat looked at and get some rest too… okay?" Is he even sleeping properly? I bet not.

His devilishly handsome smile makes my ears burn a little.

"I will think about the doctor part… but…" He leans down and whispers seductively in my ear.

"But I'm all in for the cuddle part if you're an active participant!" He then gives my cheek a big wet lick, startling me.

"Be right back!" He says as he walks past by me. His big bushy tail once again brushes against my nose, tickling me before he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Teasing fox!

I sit on his chair and use his computer to access the internet to find a map of Terra's Core.

"Jackpot!"

AHA! The Rising Sun district is very close to where we are actually. I just need to take this path… SIGH… walk for two kilometers in the woods and then I will get there.

I grab my backpack and run out of the room.

I really need to find a better way to go from one place to another here. How do they do it? I haven't seen many cars around here.

I will need to ask Robin about it later. But first I have to get to the Rising Sun, find a payphone and call him. He will have to take me with him if I'm already there.

.

* * *

 

.

YES! I look at the fresh fox pawprints in the mud and smile. Robin went this way… I can still feel some of his smell... fuck, I sound like a creepy stalker.

But I don't get why Robin is treating me like a dumb bunny. I admit that Nick and I had some problems when we first arrived at Terra's Core.

But I spent the last two days alone and everything was fine. Terrans are not as bad… well… most Terrans are not as bad as I thought they were. They are just very… VERY weird and crazy!

I enter a small shrubbery and then I don't feel anything solid below my feet?! Oh fuck!

"FUUUUUU…" I'M FALLING?! WHAT THE FUCK!

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I curl up in a ball and hit something soft, bouncing a few times before I finally stop in place.

I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness. Where am I? I look up and see a hole from which just a sliver of sunlight can be seen. I open my backpack and slowly search it for the lantern I had prepared before the trip.

AHA! I turn it on and look at my surroundings. I'm in a cavern! Several mattresses are covering the floor in this small section of the cavern.

I guess that I wasn't the first one falling in that hole!

" **What is that noise**?" Hahaha… what's with that voice? It sounds as if he was trying to act tough or look dark or something. But he just sounds ridiculous!

But at least I know that there are other mammals down here.

"Hello, can you help me? I fell in the hole." That is a safety hazard. A nasty one!

" **Robin… wake up… there's an intruder in the Batcave**!" Haha… what a dumb name… oh fuck! Now I get why Nick made fun of Bunnyburrow.

Wait… is Robin here?

"Wha… what? Holy Uncanny Photographic Mental Processes Batman! What do we do now?" Uuuuummm… what? That's not Robin. Sigh… why did I get my hopes up.

I shake my head disappointingly and look for the mammal speaking.

"Can you help me or not?" Where is him?

" **It's the… the Bunnywoman! A foe yet unknown to us!** " Foe?

"What will we do?"

I roll my eyes and say aloud.

"You guys could try to help me you know!"

The two stay silent for a few seconds and then I hear the funny sounding one again.

" **Don't worry Robin… she may know we are here… but she still hasn't found us yet. We have the element of surpri…** " He stops talking as I finally manage to find them.

I shine my light on a part of the cavern's roof and spot two bats hanging upside down. One is wearing a red and yellow pajama and the other is wearing a gray and dark blue one. They look cute dressed like that.

They stare shocked at me and then the one wearing the blue and gray pajama grabs something and throws it at me.

"Ouch!" Motherfu… that was fast.

What did he… a boomerang? No, not a simple boomerang, a bat shaped one.

I grab it and glare annoyed at the duo.

"What's the big idea?" I ask angrily and they both gasp.

"Holy Bunions Batman! She is invulnerable! What do we do now?" The bat wearing the red and yellow pajama exclaims dumbly.

" **It's obvious that she is too big of a threat for the two of us to take care of by ourselves, Robin.** " The other responds.

I frown taking a deep breath. These two are crazy… even by Terran's standards.

" **We will have to assemble the League!** " The fuck are they even talking about?

" **Come Robin!** " The blue and gray dressed bat flies away followed immediately by the other, both of them screaming in a singsong way.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA… BATMAN... NA NA NA NA NA NA..."

What... the... FUCK?!

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

**REFERENCE LIST! If you guys didn't catch all of them then you need to leave a review!**

**Lord of the rings ("the black panther creeping on the tree root while they hide under it" is a reference to the nasgul chase in the first movie)**

**Jim Sternling (Youtuber - "pounding it… and pounding it… and pounding it")**

**Pepe Le Pew (the French buck)**

**Casablanca (French bunny's quote)**

**Fables the comic (Bigby Wolf as the Sheriff)**

**Fables the comic (Snow White as the Mayor)**

**Robin Loxley (referencing Robin Hood from Disney)**

**Sylas (Armello character)**

**Blue balls quote (Jay Naylor's "** **Amy's Little Lamb Summer Camp Adventure")**

**Ratatouille (riding Judy's head and guiding her by the ears.)**

**Scratte (female squirrel from Ice age 3 Scratte)**

**Scrat (squirrel from Ice Age franchise)**

**Foxalbiazul – the blue fox (youtuber/furry enthusiast who owned a cute pet fox by the name of RonRon – See video "Fox go floof")**

**RonRon (mentioned above)(RIP RonRon)(you are missed silly fox)**

**The misunderstanding in the brothel(Robot Chicken - Duck Duck Party!)**

**I like big BUTS and I cannot lie**

**The roleplayers – Dungeons and Dragons**

**The weasel and the chicken – (Alien)**

**Achmed - Family guy – (look for "Stewie - Terrorist" in youtube) (Stewie: "I say… I say… Achmed… what's that sound that your people do when you're about to assassinate an infidel?")**

**Batman and Robin – Batman and Robin**

**the League – The Justice League**


	46. The calm before the storm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!
> 
> The UPDATED full explanation about the rewrite is in chapter 43, if you're an old reader coming back for the rewrite, please read the UPDATED author notes in chapter 43. I'm very sorry for all the trouble! But I wanted to make sure this story was as good as possible.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! The next chapter will feature some important changes and a character I like a lot, that was previously taken off the story, will be a part of the story again! But most of you won't notice it until way later in the story.
> 
> For those reading Red Alert. I'll start working in a new chapter soon!
> 
> In another note. I might have gotten adiccted to bubbly water when I tried to get over my pepsi and coke adiccition.
> 
> Thanks for reading it, see yah later!

July 2th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

There are times in my life that I stop and think...

What the fuck am I doing?

This is **definitively** one of those times.

I hear a flap of wings behind me.

I quickly duck as a bat flies past me, diving above me, aiming at where my head was just a second ago.

I shout angrily and jump, kicking the bat away.

"GREEN LANTERN! NOOOOOOOO!" Another bat screams and I point my lantern at the one I hit earlier.

The bat is coughing, lying on the floor, wearing black and green pajamas. He glares at me and points his wing in my direction, a tiny ring with a little blinking green light on one of his digits.

The light flickers a few times and then his angry glare then turns into one of despair as he exclaims nervously.

"This… this is impossible… she is immune to the ring!" Uuuuuummm… should I be affected?

"OUCH!" I feel a tingle of pain at the back of my head and hear the grumpy bat again.

" **Get away from him!** "

These fucking bastards!

I start running again and something red streaks past my eyes. I take a step back and watch as a bat with red and yellow pajamas flies erratically in front of me as he tries to block my path.

"We need to stall her until Superman arrives."

I never wished for a cell phone so badly as I am right now. I would call Robin… Lucky… anyone at all, as long as they could get me out of this insane asylum.

OUCH! Another boomerang hits my head and I groan angrily.

"Okay…  **THAT'S IT**!" I shout furiously and glare at the bat in front of me.

If that's how you guys want to play… then so be it!

FUCK IT! Just… fuck this!

Sigh… it's no wonder that Kat is crazy. Terra is hell on earth. I bet that she would find this normal and would not be having any trouble at all!

I got it… I just need to do what Kat would do in this situation.

But what would she do?

Uuuum… what would Kat do?

AHA! I think that I know.

I ignore the boomerangs being thrown at me as my eyes follow the trajectory of the flying bat. This bastard is quick… he appears as a red and yellow blur. BUT I'M FASTER!

"TAKE THIS!" I punch the shit out of the bat dancing in front of me and he veers off coarse smacking into the nearest wall.

Hehe… sucker.

I turn around and face my enemies, the bat wearing the gray and dark blue pajamas with the silhouette of a bat on the front, the one he called Robin and a third bat, a female wearing a golden tiara.

I giggle and smirk.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is…" I put my backpack on the ground and declare angrily.

"But I don't care anymore. You're all getting beaten today."

" **Say what you want Bunnywoman! Justice will always prevail!** " The grumpy gray and dark blue one quips like an idiot.

Justice? But I'm the cop here! You know what… fuck this!

I firmly grasp my lantern and quickly jump forward, attacking with my free paw. The grumpy bat and the female evade, but the one called Robin stares dumbly at me as my paw connects with his face.

"KAPOW!" He screams as he bounds away, rolling on the floor before losing his consciousness.

" **ROOOBIIIN!** "

I evade a boomerang block as the grumpy looking bat tries to kick my face. The piece of shit then evades by flying away before I can grab him, and throws three boomerangs at me.

Hehehe… I step to the side, evading his silly toys and quickly run, building up speed before I jump high and kick him.

" **AARGH!** " He groans in pain as he falls to the floor.

I giggle and stroll in his direction.

"You're kind of good… for a crazy bat." He avoided the blunt of the kick by flapping backwards when I hit him.

He coughs a little and looks up with difficulty, glaring at me.

Heh…

"But you are not good enough!" I smirk and raise my fist…

Suddenly a rope snares my wrist.

"You're not touching him again, villain!" The female shouts defiantly.

She flies up glaring furiously at me, holding her pathetic lasso with her feet.

I grab her lasso and laugh.

"Hahahaha!" I pull it and she falls forward towards me.

I grab the fucker by her neck and hold her firmly in my grasp.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I tease and giggle.

My ears then flick as I hear strong wings flapping not far from here. I turn back and point my lantern in the direction of the sound..

A large bat, bigger than the others, appears from the darkness and stops in front of me. He's wearing blue pajamas with a big red 'S' stamped on his chest and a red cape on his back.

"You look ridiculous!" I giggle and take a stance preparing to face this newcomer. This guy will be harder to deal than the others.

The big bat glances at the female squirming in my paw and then glares at me.

"Let Diana go!" Nope… you wish!

I raise an eyebrow and giggle.

"Aaaaw! Do you want your friend?  **THEN GET HER**!" I throw the whore at him and jump forward.

He looks surprised as she collides against him and catches her with difficulty. I then use my momentum punching his belly hard and they both fall to the ground.

The big bat then quickly stands up and glares at me.

"You better have kryptonite with you… because you're going to need it!" Krypto what? Sigh… whatever!

I jump back to avoid another boomerang… wait... it isn't a boomerang! I look at the little red ball on the ground and then at the fucker who threw it at me.

Several other bats are here… all dressed in weird pajamas and staring at us. A bat wearing purple pajamas and way too much make up laughs uncontrollably.

" **Jo… Joker?** " The grumpy dark blue and gray bat exclaims in surprise.

A disgusting looking bat next to the laughing one chuckles and says.

"Well, well, well… it's such a glorious sight to see the Justice League in complete shambles like this." He is so weird. He shaved all his fur… all of it. He looks like a flying worm.

The laughing bat with tons of makeup then peers at the dark blue and gray one sprawled on the ground and chuckles.

"The great Batman, broken and defeated like…"

"BUT YOU'RE ALL FUCKING BATS!" I frustratingly regard them all completely perplexed.

"Why is HE the Batman? You're all Batmans and Batwomans!" This doesn't make sense.

They all stare looking annoyed at me and then return to glaring at each other.

"What are you doing here Lex?" The big bat asks angrily.

"The Bunnywoman is too dangerous to be left alone… so I guess this time we will have to fight side by side." The disgusting one answers.

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Fine by me! I'm just going to fuck you all up anyway."

As soon as the first bat charges at me, I evade leaping back and grasping my backpack with one paw.

"You guys fucked with the wrong bunny."

.

* * *

 

.

The big bat… or should I call him Superman? Whatever!

The big fucking bat in the stupid red and blue pajamas kneels in front of me glaring pathetically.

"You… cough… won't win!" He says with difficulty, taking unsteady breaths.

"I just did!" I say teasingly and punch him one last time for good measure.

The bastard falls to the ground and FINALLY passes out.

I close my eyes and take several deep breaths trying to calm myself. What the fuck was all this shit? Sigh… my body is sore from moving too much and kicking so much tail. Thank heavens they were weak as shit.

I look around, just to make sure **NONE** of them are left standing, and giggle excitedly.

"That's what they get for messing with me!" I smirk and walk away, taking care not to step on any of the unconscious beaten bats.

I dunno what their problem with me was, but this was fun! I mean… not that I enjoyed beating them. Well… maybe I did enjoy it a little… just a tiny bit.

I halt abruptly when the tunnel in front of me divides in two… uuum… well! When in doubt, go right! I illuminate the dark passage and press onward.

Okay, I admit it! The fight was fun! I felt so alive during it! But I'm quite drained now.

I hope that I can find an exit soon… or that Robin locates me. My ears drop and my nose twitches sadly. I can't let him find out about all this… he will be disappointed in me.

I soon notice that the tunnel is ending a few meters in front of me. It leads into a big natural cavern with a large chasm in the middle. I slowly walk closer to the edge of the abyss and point my lantern down.

Fuck… it's a massively long drop!

There's no way that I can get past… it?!

I speculatively shine a light upon a big shadowy figure in the distance and…

"It's a bridge!" I say happily and sprint in the direction of the long stone bridge I saw connecting the two sides of the cavern.

But as soon as I step on the monument I hear a squeaky voice.

"NONE SHALL PASS!" For fuck's sake what now?!

I will! I keep running and then a large old bat wearing a grey cloak appears flying from out of nowhere and stops directly in front of me.

He looks dumbly at me and says gesturing in grandiose manner.

"STOP! Who would cross the Bridge of Death must…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shout furiously and stomp my foot in anger.

"Get out of my way!" I DON'T have the patience or the energy to fight another horde of bats.

He stares at me looking annoyed and retorts.

"If you want to PASS the Bridge of Death, then you must answer these questions THREE, ere the other side to see!" WHAT?!

Wait… I look confused at him and scratch my ear. I don't want to do it but… well… It's better than fighting bats on a bridge.

I shrug and nod.

"Ask away."

The senile bat smiles and asks loudly.

"WHAT… is your name?" Seriously?!

I giggle and answer.

"Judy Hopps." Such a dumb question!

He laughs maniacally and then asks.

"WHAT… is your quest?"

My ears drop and I stare at him baffled. Quest? The fuck is he talking about? Ah… sigh! He must think I'm playing that game… well whatever.

I sigh and state.

"To get the fuck out of here." This guy is so dumb.

He nods again and then I see a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grins wide and asks loudly.

" **WHAT** … is the average air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Uuuuumm… I don't know.

He looks expectantly at me and I scratch my head. Wait... I don't need to answer his questions.

I smile and say politely.

"Look, I need to pass…"

"So answer it… or ye shall not pass!" He chuckles dumbly.

SIGH! I tried being nice.

I quickly pounce on the bat before he can react and punch the senile fart out of my way.

"ARGH! YOU CAN'T DO IT… THE QUESTIONS!" He exclaims shocked.

I roll my eyes and say teasingly.

"I'm doing it!" I giggle and flip him the bird as I walk away.

The old bat groans quite irked and flaps his wings.

"You fiend! The king won't stand for this!" As if I care!

I arrive on the other side of the bridge and go on my way, leaving the noisy bastard behind as I venture into yet another dark tunnel.

.

* * *

 

.

After walking for a while I hear a song coming from one of the tunnels. It's the kind of music that mammals would listen to at a rave or one of those parties where you're trying to hook up with boys and…. NOT that I have  **ever** been to one of those… I have standards.

Anyway… where there's music there must be mammals. I just hope that these mammals won't be insane like the last ones I've previously encountered down here.

I follow the sounds of the music and as I traverse deeper into the tunnel the music gradually becomes louder and louder. Soon I arrive at a… I can't believe this shit.

The bats built a HUGE club inside this cave… a HUGE ONE. But, it's upside down… sigh!

I look at the bats flying around, appearing to dance like lunatics and drinking like idiots. Some of them are sniffing some weird white powder… they are using it like catnip but… it can't be.

Suddenly one of the bats steals a bag of the strange white stuff from an obese bat.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Hehe… he is round! He looks like a ball with wings.

The thief shoves his own head completely inside the bag and starts flying around erratically, screaming like a madmammal.

"AHAHAHA GET ME YOU FAT BASTARD!"

Hahahahaha!

The fat fuck flaps his wings in a pathetic effort to chase the thief but… hehe… he is too fat to fly and is slowly gliding down toward the ground.

"FUCK!" He curses as he hits the floor and starts glaring up at the bat that stole his precious bag of… uuuum.

What did he steal?

"AARGH!" Huh?!

I look up and see the thief groaning in pain. He starts losing altitude and a few moments later he falls to the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

My ears drop and I look with concern at him.

"AHAHAHA!" The fat bat waddles along the ground as quickly as he can and stops in front of the fallen bat.

"He ODed!" He exclaims with a smile and then... GASP! The fat bat bites the fallen bat's neck and starts sucking the thief's blood… like a savage.

I cough and ask nervously.

"Hey… do you know where the exit is?"

He ignores me and keeps... drinking.

Sigh… I shake my head and my nose twitches as I cautiously walk away.

Note to self… never steal from a bat.

I ignore the music and dodge a few drunken bats as I spot the entrance to another tunnel.

I leave the mad dancing bats behind as I venture deeper in this dark dungeon.

My feet hurt and my legs ache a little from all the walking, but I can't stop yet… I need to find a way out.

Also I believe climbing back through the hole to be impossible. But there  **must**  be a way out somewhere.

"Huh?!" My ears flick and I stop.

I sense several wings flapping nearby!

I look behind me and see a swarm of bats appearing… HIM!

The old bat that annoyed me on the bridge is at the front, followed by several bats wearing armor made of old cardboard boxes. Most of them are armed with plastic knifes with little plastic plates being used as shields… cute.

"There she is!" The old bat whispers nervously and the others start looking around.

Great, he brought his friends this time. Well… they won't be the first swarm of fucking lunatics that I have had to beat in this place.

A large bat with a little crown atop his head looks around confused seeming not to notice me and asks.

"Where?" Uuuum  **HELLO** … I'm right here crazy bats!

"THERE!" The old one whispers again, pointing directly at me.

I enter a fighting stance and wait, my blood already boiling even before the battle starts.

"What? Behind the rabbit?" The crowned bat asks.

"It  **IS**  the rabbit!" The old fuck responds.

All the other bats look at me and then stare dumbly at the old one in front of them. The crowned bat's jaw drops and he exclaims seeming quite annoyed.

"You silly sod!" He glares at the old bat and continues to complain.

"You got us all worked up!"

And what's the problem with me being a bunny? I'll fuck you all up!

"Aren't you going to attack?" I tease and the crowned bat scoffs.

The old bat looks wide-eyed at them and proclaims.

"But that's no  **ordinary**  rabbit!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" I exclaim and smirk smugly. It's good to see that even among crazy mammals, at least some of them know what they are talking about.

"That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set eyes on!" WHAT?!

I glare at him and my foot stomps the ground in fury.

"I'M NOT A RODENT, YOU FUCK! I'm a **LAGOMORPH** you **DUMB** **BASTARD**." These cocksuckers can't even get my Order right.

Also… I'm not like that at all! I'm not violent, and I'm as calm as a mammal can be… otherwise I would have strangled Nick long ago.

"You tit! I soiled my armor I was so scared!" One of the armored bats complains.

"Look, that rabbit's got a vicious streak a mile wide! It's a killer!" The old senile bastard says nervously.

"Get stuffed!" Another armored bat laughs.

"She will do you up a treat, mate." The old idiot says annoyed.

The younger bat laughs again and looks mockingly at him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"I will!" I say furiously, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

The other bats laugh and the old one points at them menacingly.

"I'm warning you!"

"And what's she do, nibble your bum?" One of them mocks.

GASP! I would never… that's disgusting… that fucking idiot!

"She's got huge, sharp… er… she can leap about… look at her!" The old bat seems to despair as his argument seems to fall apart.

The crowned bat rolls his eyes and nudges one of his lackeys.

"Go on, Bors. Chop her head off!" Hahaha… it will be hard to do that with a plastic toy knife.

The bat named Bors slowly walks in my direction brandishing his toy sword.

"Right! Silly little bleeder. One rabbit stew comin' right up!" The fuck he say to me? THIS BASTARD!

My nose twitches in fury and I glare at him. He wants to eat me!

The idiot comes closer and I dash forward and leap into the air, striking his face with my knee. He falls to the ground and I stomp on his belly, his cardboard armor is as useless as it appeared to be.

Before he can do anything else I punch him repeatedly.

"Jesus Christ!" One of the bats says nervously as I continue to pummel the idiot's face.

After a few more blows, I kick the unconscious fuck away and giggle.

"Next!" I laugh and grin.

They all stare fearfully at me with wide eyes and jaws hanging open. The old bat throws his wings high up into the air and exclaims annoyed.

"I warned you, but did you listen to me? Oh, no, you  **knew**  it all, didn't you? Oh, it's just a harmless little  **bunny** , isn't it? Well, it's always the same. I always tell them but..."

"Oh shut up!" The crowned one shoots back at him and turns angrily to me.

"CHARGE!" He screams and they all move forward… screaming like the lunatics they are.

They form a circle around me, and each time they attack I simply evade and punch or kick them.

A quick sound beating later their leader screams.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"

They grab their fallen comrades and flee back to their starting position… like the bunch of PUSSIES they are!

"Hahahahahaha!" This was even easier than beating those freaks from before.

"How many did we lose?" The crowned bat asks.

"Bors, Gawain and Ector." Another one answers and the crowned bat exclaims.

"Five down already!"

Ha… haha…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Okay… now I'm starting to feel a little bad! I'm beating mammals that don't even know how to count!

"Three, Sir." One corrects their leader.

"Oh yes… three. And we'd better not risk another frontal assault. That rabbit's dynamite." You bet I am!

"Have we got bows?"

"No… but we do have the Holy Hand Grenade!" One exclaims happily.

The crowned bat then exclaims.

"Yes, of course! The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch! 'Tis one of the sacred relics Brother Maynard carries with him! Brother Maynard! Bring up the Holy Hand Grenade!"

"With haste my Lord!" A bat says and flies away quickly.

They all turn to look at me and hide behind their shields… cowering like morons as they wait for their reinforcements to arrive.

I giggle and cross my arms. I COULD just turn my back on them and walk away right now, BUT… I want to see how all this shit is going to end.

We wait for a while and suddenly I hear.

"Pie Iesu domine, dona eis requiem. Pie Iesu domine, dona eis requiem. Pie Iesu domine, dona eis requiem. Pie Iesu domine, dona eis requiem." Chanting?

The bat from before appears, followed by several other bats. They are all wearing robes, slowly making their way toward us as they keep up their ritualistic chanting.

The robed bats then stop in front of the crowned bat and open a box in front of him. He takes a round stone from inside and asks curiously.

"How does it work?" For fuck's sake! It's a rock!

"Book of Armaments,chapter two, verses nine to twenty-one. And Saint Attila raised the hand grenade up on high, saying, 'O Lord, bless this thy hand grenade that, with it, thou mayst blow thine enemies to tiny bits in thy mercy.' And the Lord did grin. And the people did feast upon the lambs, and sloths, and carp and anchovies, and orangutans and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats and large chu…"

I facepaw and shout annoyed.

"IT'S A FUCKING ROCK YOU MORONS!"

They stop for a second and then the robed bat continues.

"Well… skipping a bit… and the Lord spake, saying, 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three, no more, no less. Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, nor either count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then, lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it.'"

BUT… it's a fucking rock!

"Amen!" He says.

"Amen!" The other bats say.

Sigh… all this for a fucking rock. Whatever… I will evade it, laugh at them and then beat them.

The crowned bat aims at me and says.

"One… two… FIVE!" LEARN TO COUNT, TAILHOLE!

"Three my lord!"

"Three!" The crowned bat corrects himself and then makes the motion to throw the rock at me.

"STOP!" Another voice shouts.

SIGH! What now?

My nose twitches and we all stare curiously as a big vampire bat appears. He's wearing a black coat and a large wig.

"Which one of you fools is the one calling himself a King?"

The crowned bat scoffs annoyed and proclaims proudly.

"It is I… King Arthur!"

The armored bats all cheer and the vampire bat scoffs, retorting furiously.

"The ONLY King here is me! DRACULA! Ruler of the night!" He waves his wings around making grand gestures.

They all gasp and then Arthur hisses.

"No one would ever follow the lead of a demon like you! Leave now fiend, before I decide to end your pathetic existence!"

"Hahahahaha!" Dracula laughs and hisses back teasingly.

"You think that you're the king just because these mortals voted for you?"

"They didn't vote for me… you don't vote for kings!" Arthur retorts.

Dracula stares baffled at him for a moment and them asks.

"Then why would a feeble mortal like you call yourself a king then?"

Arthur scoffs and unsheathes his… quote unquote... sword.

"The Lady of the Lake, her arm clad in the purest shimmering light, held aloft Excalibur from the bosom of the water. Signifying by divine providence that I, Arthur, was to carry Excalibur... THAT is why I am your king!"

My ears drop and I cough awkwardly. My nose twitches and I cringe as I point out his stupidity.

"But it's just a butter knife." Isn't Excalibur supposed to be a Holy Weapon from some foreign legend?

Now that I think of it… did the legend of the Excalibur come from Terra?

Arthur and the others ignore me. Dracula then crosses his arms and hisses.

"Listen, strange otters lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government! Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses OR PREFERABLY by demonic powers such as the ones I POSSESS, not from some... farcical aquatic ceremony!"

"Shut up!" Arthur hisses furiously, pointing his butter knife menacingly at Dracula.

"Oh, but you can't expect to wield supreme executive power just because some watery tart threw a sword at you… but if they were dark powers like mine, then it would be a different story." Dracula continues.

"SHUT UP!" ARTHUR SHOUTS FURIOUSLY.

Dracula is about to respond again when a bat wearing a black overcoat and sunglasses appears.

"DRACULA!" He hisses and unsheathes a plastic knife.

"Daywalker!" Dracula hisses back!

Sigh… you know what! I'm  **out of here**!

I turn and walk away as they keep arguing amongst themselves.

.

* * *

 

.

Thank the heavens.

After hours in that dark hell, I finally find the exit and step outside.

I take a deep breath of fresh air and look in the sky. The sun has already set and it's dark out here too… but the moon looks beautiful tonight... big and round and full!

I look at the entrance of the cavern and then notice a wooden board with 'Arkham Asylum, population: crazy' written on it.

Oh.

My ears drop and I begin to feel bad. I knew that they were crazy… but I didn't think that they were REALLY crazy. If I had known that they were insane mammals in an asylum then I wouldn't have beaten them. Well… they did attack me first… and at least I didn't hurt any of them THAT badly.

I still feel a little bad though.

But who throws all these mammals in a cave somewhere and calls it an Asylum anyway.

It's not safe for everyone… and it's specist against the bats.

Suddenly I hear steps coming from inside the Asylum. That's odd… I only met bats inside. Are there other species of insane mammals there, or is it someone else that fell inside?

I wait a few moments and then gasp!

"ROBIN!"

I smile and my tail wiggles excitedly as I see Robin comes out from within the depths of the cave, running on all fours. He hears my call and stops right in front of me. Did he fall inside too or… oh.

He stands up and glares furiously at me. My ears drop and I gulp.

Robin's ears lean back and he crosses his arms.

"You weren't at my office." He says sounding raspy and weak.

"I…"

"When I saw that you had searched for a map of the city, I realized what you did. I have been looking for you for hours, I…" He stops due to a coughing fit.

My nose twitches and I tap on his back asking worriedly.

"Robin, are you okay?" Stupid bunny… of course he isn't.

After a while he stops and stares angrily at me. He looks furious, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

My nose twitches and I avert my eyes in shame. If I hadn't fallen in that fucking hole, this wouldn't have happened.

Robin then sighs loudly and rubs his forehead.

"Let's just go back." He says weakly and gently grabs my paw as he guides me away.

I look at his dirty fur and clothes and my heart sinks.

.

* * *

 

.

The walk back to the city was a long but silent one. The only sounds leaving his muzzle were his raspy coughs and panting. Robin held my paw the entire time. I don't know if it was because he was worried I would get lost again, or because he was mad at me and decided to treat me like a child.

As soon as we arrived back at the streets, I see lots of mammals walking around. It's funny, but I think that there are more mammals in the streets during the night than during the day. Maybe it's because they are mostly nocturnal mammals.

Some mammals notice Robin and nod his way as we pass by them. Robin nods politely, buts he doesn't stop to talk with them.

Soon we arrive back at the police station, and he takes me to his office. I enter and as he closes the door I sigh. Here comes the lecture.

Robin stares annoyed at me, but then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He rubs his ears and says tiredly.

"Tomorrow I will go back to the Rising Sun again… I will take you with me…"

"You will?" I ask expectantly. But I thought that he was mad and… he… he should be mad.

"BUT…" He says.

"I will be doing the investigation. You will be sightseeing!" WHAT?!

I open my mouth, but he raises a finger and chides.

"Do you know how to speak Japanese? No, you don't! Do you know how to read Kanji? No you don't. So you would be no help to me at all." Robin then sighs and looks pleadingly at me.

"That way I can give you information about Nick as soon as I can… is that okay?" He asks softly.

My nose twitches and I nod saying worriedly.

"But Robin…"

"Look Judy… I know that you're worried about your friend, but I can't look for him if I'm looking for you. And I still have all the mess with the… never mind." He puts his paws on his hips and sighs tiredly.

He doesn't get it.

I look worriedly at him and say.

"I'm worried about you too Robin."

His ears perk up and he stares seeming surprised at me. I walk closer to him, feeling his deep violet musk mingle with the scent of earth and dirt. My nose twitches and I put a paw on his strong arm.

"You're coughing a lot, and you look even worse than before… you need to rest… and go see a doctor."

He gulps and looks at me with terror in his eyes.

"I don't need a doctor… I'm already taking my medicine." He points dumbly at a bottle of pills on his desk.

Ah… I get it now. He is afraid of going to the doctor… SIGH! And they say that males are supposed to be fearless and brave.

I roll my eyes and look annoyed at him.

"You still have to rest or else the medicine won't help." I gently squeeze his arm and say softly.

"You need to stop working for a while… I won't let you work yourself to death, you dumb fox." I stare fiercely into his light brown eyes and say.

"You're going to lie in that bed right now and go to sleep." If he is not going to take care of himself then I am.

He stares wide eyed at me for a moment and then grins, wagging his tail.

"And are you going to join me for the night?" He asks seductively as he slowly strokes my ear.

Oh crackers! My heart drums inside my chest and I gulp a little bit.

"Yes! But we aren't going to do pervy things!" I answer as my nose twitches.

Robin freezes for a second but then grins even more.

"Alright but… we should take a bath, and get some clean clothes first."

Oh... yeah.

I giggle and nod embarrassed. We both are dirty. Robin then opens his fridge and grabs two sandwiches. He offers me one and smiles.

"I made these earlier."

AH!

"Thanks." I quickly grab one and eat it voraciously like a savage. I didn't realize it, but I was hungry as a wolf!

He laughs a little and eats his sandwich before motioning for me to follow him out of his office.

"So… what did you think about the crazy house?" He asks playfully.

I giggle embarrassed and shrug.

"It was… weird as fuck in there. But I felt a little sorry for them. They shouldn't be there… they should be receiving medical care."

Robin nods and answers.

"They like it there though… they are bats in cave. Besides, they are all batshit crazy! We tried getting them out of there once and they complained terribly." That expression is specist… but I can see why he would use it.

It still doesn't feel right. Robin then playfully taps on my shoulder and points at a door.

"C'mon! We need a bath."

Yes we… wait!

"You entering the female lockers with me?!" I ask shocked, my nose twitching nonstop!

He laughs and answers playfully.

"The only locker room here is unisex Judy!" His tail brushes against my face as he enters and I hear him teasing.

"Scared that I will get a peek?"

NO! I'm just… not ready for it… yet.

I wait a while and then take a deep breath before entering.

I hear Robin showering inside a stall. His clothes scattered across the floor… sigh… males.

I quickly undress and enter a stall nearby, tuning on the water.

Aaaaaaw! I needed this!

The warm water runs down my fur and I slowly clean myself, letting my muscles relax. Soon I finish and turn off the shower. I slowly open the door and my head peeks out of the stall looking around.

Robin already finished drying himself and is wearing a clean set of clothes. He has a smug grin on his muzzle and is staring at me with a hopeful look.

I roll my eyes and keep hiding behind the door as I announce.

"Wait for me outside… and no peeking."

The dumb fox whines and slowly leaves the room. A few seconds later I meet him outside with clean clothes on, a pink flannel shirt and black running shorts.

Robin stares at me with a perverted grin, and before he can say anything I cut him off.

"Let's go! I'm sleepy."

He stops for a few seconds and then nods. As we walk back to his office, my heart starts pounding faster and faster.

I'm about to… sleep in the same bed with a male… I only ever slept with Nick or my brothers. But Robin isn't any of them. He wants to ravage and defile my body… and I kind of want it.

My ears heat up and I bury my face in my paws in shame. I look at the strong fox beside me and gulp, biting my lips.

We enter his office and I drop my backpack on the floor. My ears drop and I look very embarrassed at him.

"So…" I stop talking as he leans down and passes his arms behind my back and my legs.

Robin lifts me up in the air and presses me close to his powerful chest, carrying me like a princess.

"Well…" He turns off the light and I feel his warmth as he walks to the cardboard box he calls a bed.

He slowly nibbles one of my ears and I giggle nervously.

"This was your idea… but if you feel that you don't want to do it anymore then tell me… okay Judy?" He says softly.

Even in the dark I can see his emerald green eyes… staring affectionately at me. My heart beats faster and I fight back the urge to swoon. Such a gentlefox!

I hug his big chest and take a deep breath of his scent.

"Okay!" I want this!

He kisses the top of my head, right between my ears, and I feel waves of electricity run down my spine as he lies down inside the box. Robin gently places me on top of his strong chest and pulls me closer to him.

I bury my face in the soft fur of his neck and hug his foxy chest. He passes one arm around me behind my back and his other paw… gasp!

He gently strokes my fluffy tail with his big foxy paw. My nose twitches and I declare embarrassed.

"Pervert!"

He chuckles and his paw travels from my tail to my ass. Robin gives it a squeeze and caresses it sending shivers up my spine. The tips of his claws playfully run along my butt cheeks and he asks.

"Want me to stop?" NO… I mean… maybe… sigh… you know what!

Fuck it!

Everyone does it… Nick does it with every female, or male, he meets. Robin is a nice guy and… and I want it… NO! I DESERVE this!

"No, I don’t!" I answer and move my legs so that I'm straddling his belly. My doe parts tingle a bit and I can feel the wetness inside my shorts… right between my legs. His deep musk drowns my senses as I feel his powerful body beneath me.

He chuckles softly and then covers me with his bushy tail, using it as a blanket.

"Okay, good night, Judy!" WHAT?!

He licks my head and takes a deep breath… and then another… and another. His chest rises and falls slowly… and after some time he snores cutely.

I wait expectantly but… he isn't joking… he really went to sleep.

THIS TEASING FUCKING… FOX!

"Good night Robin!" I say gritting my teeth.

DAMN IT! Now I'm all… warm and tingly down there. I should wake him the fuck up and… and… sigh.

I take a deep breath of his sweet musk and close my eyes, feeling his heart beat on his warm chest.

Dumb fox!

.

* * *

 

.

July 3th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I wake up and yawn. My whole body is relaxed… I don't think that I have ever slept this well in my life.

I look at the fox under me and giggle. He's still sleeping soundly. I slowly but carefully slip out of his embrace and stand up. Robin's paw touches his belly as if the paws were searching for me and he softly whines as they find nothing.

He looks so cute! Like a kit!

He whines cutely a bit more and I leave the room to go to the bathroom. After doing my morning routine, I come back and see him curled up in a ball with his nose buried in his tail's fur. I sit on his chair and sigh. I really want to go look for Nick but… Robin deserves to rest.

Half an hour later he wakes up with a loud yawn. The fox clicks his tongue soundly and looks around lazily. Once he spots me he smiles dumbly and wags his tail.

"Hey! Did you sleep well?" He asks. His voice is not sounding as bad as it did yesterday… but it's still too thin and weak.

I smile but then remember what the teasing bastard did. I pout and cross my arms.

"You led me on and went to sleep!"

He chuckles and my nose twitches.

"I would never do that!" He responds with a grin and stands up.

"I just did what you said I should do and got some rest!" He passes an arm behind me and says.

"And now I'm feeling better than ever!" Good… I was worried.

I smile and tease him asking.

"Does that mean that you're ready to go look for Nick then?"

"Yes! I will just use the restroom and will be right back!" He chuckles and then… GASP!

He kisses me. His big foxy lips press against mine for a moment that looks like an eternity, and waves of electricity hit my spine. But soon his mouth parts from mine and he turns around.

"There's food in the fridge!" He says as he leaves. His tail brushes against my nose and my heart skips a beat. His kiss was so… warm… just like it would be with Nick. My ears heat up and I look down embarrassed. It was just a kiss but… it felt so good.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and walk around a little bit. But it doesn't help at all. My blood is already boiling!

When he finally comes back, my whole body is hot as a volcano. Robin grabs two apples from the fridge and says happily.

"C'mon! We're grabbing the subway!" Ah!

He then passes his strong arm behind my back and grabs me with his powerful paw, pulling me closer to his foxy body.

"One for you." He offers me an apple and I grab it feeling my body heat up even more. He grins and bites his apple.

"Let's go!"

.

* * *

 

.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks as we enter an old looking building.

I shake my head and my nose twitches. He raises an eyebrow and we walk down the stairs leading to… a subway station! THAT'S why I didn't find it before… it was hidden underground and the building outside has NO signs whatsoever.

We enter a subway car and sit near a cheetah couple fucking. The female is sitting on the male's lap facing away from him, bouncing up and down. Her pussy is filled by his big barbed cock each time her ass slams against his thighs.

"It's just that you have been a little quiet ever since we left the precinct." Robin says ignoring the depraved act happening right beside us.

I look at him and say embarrassed.

"You kissed me." My nose twitches and he chuckles.

Robin smiles and his ears flick as he says.

"Sorry… I just assumed… if you didn't like it…"

"NO!" I stop his line of thought and exclaim.

"I liked it… a lot actually. It was just too sudden… that's all."

"Oh… good!" He says happily wagging his tail.

"But that was just a quick peck Judy." He leans down and nibbles my ear playfully.

"I can give you a REAL kiss if you want!" Real?!

I look nervously at him and… and… the subway starts moving.

I laugh nervously and ask.

"Uuum… where are we going again?" I… I can talk about the kiss thing later.

Robin shrugs and answers.

"It's the Asian heavy part of town, the Rising Sun District. It would be a good place if they didn't speak only crazy languages there… Mandarin, Japanese… the like." I have never heard of any of those.

"Thankfully I speak Japanese and my errands will be in the Japanese area." He grins, revealing his shiny sharp teeth.

"I will look for Purr Machine and…"

I look confused at him and ask.

"Purr machine?" The fuck is that!

Robin chuckles and responds.

"It's the tigress that was seen with Nick at the hospital. She probably knows where he is."

A tigress… oh fuck! NO! No… I have to be positive… Nick wouldn't forget about everything else just to go and fool around with a Terran tigress.

Sigh!

Who am I kidding… of course he would! Especially if the tigress reminded him of Kat... that male whore wouldn't be able to control himself!

"And while I do that, you can walk around and sightsee a little bit." He says and then chuckles amused.

"This way even if you get lost it will be in an urban area… not a dark cave." His raspy voice sounds disapproving.

My ears drop and I nod.

"Sorry about that." I didn't mean to fall in that cavern.

Robin's smile diminishes a little and he says apologetically.

"No need to apologize."

"I still troubled you."

Robin stops smiling for a moment and then grins. He pulls me close to him until our thighs touch and leans down. His muzzle stops millimeters away from mine and he says seductively.

"There's one thing you could do right now if you really want to apologize." His cold nose touches mine and my heart skips a beat.

I… I… look at his big light brown eyes and lean closer, pressing my lips against his. He gently grabs my head and embraces me. Waves of electricity run down my spine. I feel his warm breath in my face as his big lips part and he starts licking my lips.

Huh?! I try to kiss him but he keeps just trying to lick me. My nose twitches and I look at him annoyed.

"Robin, what are you do-HMPF!" HIS TONGUE IS ENTERING MY MOUTH!

THAT'S… that's… disgusting… and… aaaaw fuck!

His big foxy tongue forces its way inside my mouth. I close my eyes and hug him! His thick drool splashes around my mouth as his big predatory tongue coils itself around mine.

Aaaaw! Robin's sharp teeth brush against my lips as he grabs my butt cheeks fiercely. His strong paws play with my rear and my pussy melts as his tongue leaves my mouth, giving me only enough time to gasp for air before he begins his assault again.

My fluffy tail twitches and I feel my legs going numb. His warm breath and low growls make my body even hotter as he pulls me closer to him… pulls me closer to his big foxy chest! Aaaw!

He is going to ravage me…in public! That's so… oh God that's so wrong… but it feels so fucking good! Suddenly Robin breaks the kiss. I gag and moan as his big tongue leaves my mouth.

I take shaky breaths and Robin nibbles my neck. His sharp fangs prickle my fur and I pass an arm around his head. He could rip my throat if he wanted… but he is not like the other Terrans!

He bites a little harder and I squeak.

"Aaaaw!" I caress his head as he slowly begins to kiss his way down my body.

Robin lays me on my back on the subway bench and lifts my shirt a little, brushing his lips on my belly fur. His big manly paws gently caress my thighs and he grabs them. My nose twitches and my heart races as he spreads my legs wide open. He stares at my shorts… it and my panties are the only things preventing him from seeing my naked wet pussy. He licks his lips and growls.

"AAAAW!" I moan and cover my mouth as he buries his nose in the middle of my legs, taking a huge sniff of the wet spot in my shorts.

This is so… so wrong! This is dirty!

"Aaaaw!" He licks my pussy. His tongue is so warm that I can feel its heat even with the shorts in the way.

He looks hungrily at me and grins.

"Time to eat a bunny!" He says sexily and bites the top of my shorts.

He slowly starts pulling my shorts off with his teeth and I gulp. He is going to ravage me!

I smile and…

No… this is not right. I don't want it to be like this… in public. I'm not a Terran.

My shorts are halfway down exposing most of my panties and Robin grins even more.

'Click!' Huh?!

I look to the side and GAAAAAASP!

There's a little ten year old bunny standing near us staring at my now exposed... He is wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. He has white fur all over his body... and he is TAKING PICTURES OF US!

He is looking at us with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He has an expression of wonder and amazement plastered on his face.

Oh no!

My nose twitches and I cover myself with my paws the best I can. I hope the bunny couldn't see anything he shouldn't through the thin material especially since it is very wet and outlines everyth… stuff he shouldn't see.

"Robin! STOP!" I cry out nervously.

Robin looks at me confused, but lets go of my shorts so I can quickly pull them back up putting them back in their rightful place. He tilts his head questioningly and I gesture at the kid with my head.

The dumb fox then chuckles and says.

"Ah." Ah? Just that? **AH**?!

I sit and hit his arm, feeling my pussy tingle in protest for having stopped him. Robin chuckles and the kid stops taking pictures. The small white bunny hops excitedly next to us and exclaims.

"Mister, Mister! Can I join in? I promise I won't stretch her any in her… puss… doe area… you know... I hope to be able to someday though." GASP… actually… I'm not that surprised anymore.

Robin chuckles and looks teasingly at me.  **NO**! I glare furiously at him and he grins even more.

"Sorry kid! You're too young to be asking to do something like that." Robin answers chuckling and the bunny's ears drop as he looks extremely disappointed.

Fuck… I want to crawl in a hole and never come out. The subway slowly decelerates indicating that soon we will be arriving at our stop… finally!

The small boy nods and looks at me.

"You're very pretty Miss!" God this is so fucking embarrassing… he is younger than many of the little boys I used to babysit.

His little nose twitches and I say.

"Thanks." I look around nervously and...

The small bunny then gives me a smile and a very hopeful look.

"Can I at least take some pictures of..."

"Of what?" I answer… he better not…

"Of your…" He points to my wet crotch. GASP!

Robin grins wide and remarks.

"I'm sure we could work something out.  I'd also like a copy of every one of those shots if you don't mind..."

PERVERTS… are all Terran males perverts? OH THANK THE HEAVENS!

The subway stops and the doors open. I quickly stand up and pull Robin's arm.

"This is our stop right?! Bye kid!" I say nervously as I pull the fox around.

Robin laughs and nods to the kid.

"Maybe next time little one."

The bunny nods enthusiastically and says happily.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you, Mister!" Aaaw! Wait… he is just saying that because he was Robin making out with a doe! That kid really is a deviant.

Robin chuckles and we leave the subway car and quickly walk out of the subway station, arriving on the streets.

Oh.

I see several mammals walking around, mostly predators so no surprise there. But the buildings are colorful and almost shiny.

There are lots of signs and… what looks to be advertisements everywhere. But I can't figure out is what is written on any of them. They don't have normal letters… just some weird drawings.

I wonder if Robin can understand anything. But that will have to wait.

I turn to my fox and glare at him. He is grinning dumbly and wagging his tail nonstop. Sigh… why does he have to be so cute?

Robin tilts his head and asks.

"Are you mad that I…"

"No." I'm trying to be mad but I can't.

With a sigh as my nose twitches, I explain

"It's just… that I don't want it to happen in a… subway car." My ears drop and I say softly.

"I want my first time to be somewhere special."

Robin's jaw drops and he looks wide-eyed at me.

"Your first time?" I can feel the excitement in his raspy voice.

"Yes… is that a problem?" Is he not going to like that I don't have any experience?

"NO! Not at all!" His tail starts wagging even faster and his grin grows twofold. He looks excitedly at me and asks softly.

"But… are you sure that you want to have your first time with me?" He sounds almost fearful.

He looks expectantly at me and I stare at him.

But what is he afraid of?

He is a gentlefox, he is a good friend… and he is kind to me. And he is so…gorgeous! His beautiful light brown eyes… his handsome smile… his powerful paws… his foxy chest… his bushy tail… he is hot!

I grab his paws and smile. I want him. I really want him! I don't care that he is Terran. He…

He is my fox.

My Terran fox! And… and that's okay! That's great!

My ears perk up and I grin.

"I'm sure!" I say happily.

I think that… that I'm in… in…

Robin suddenly pulls me closer to him and kisses me. He sweeps me off my feet and presses me against his chest. He then breaks the passionate kiss and stares at me… with lovingly eyes.

"Don't worry Judy! I will make sure to make everything perfect!" Aww!

His tail wags nonstop and he gently puts me on the ground saying excitedly.

"I… I'm going to go find Purr Machine… I won't take too long… I think." He stops and thinks for a while before saying.

"I will be as fast as I can. We can meet here later!" He looks cutely at me and asks.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I giggle and nod.

"Yes, I will."

"Okay, okay! I will be back is a flash." He says excitedly and turns to leave.

His tail once again aims at my nose… but not this time!

I evade his deliciously bushy tail and slap his sexy ass.

"Yip!" He yelps cutely and glances at me with a grin before disappearing in the distance.

I… that felt so good! But it was so kinky I… fuck it! It felt good and that's it!

I giggle excitedly and look in the direction he went. I can't wait for him to come back and… damn.

My ears drop and I cough embarrassed. My shorts are all wet near my doe parts. I need to calm myself… distract my mind from Robin. I giggle a little more and my nose twitches. His yip was so cute!

OKAY! I need to calm down!

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Okay… I'm good now!

I open my eyes again and a raccoon passing by stares at me.

"Baka!" He says to me and chuckles a little as he walks away.

Uuuummm… okay? Oh right! Robin said that they speak another language.

"Hi to you too!" I respond to him waving.

He walks away ignoring me and I shrug. Okay… now what can I do around here?

I look around and put my paws on my hips. This place is so weird. I can't understand anything at all.

Unlike the district I was in before, this one has larger buildings and a few skyscrapers. Some mammals stare at me as I walk past them, muttering 'kawaii' or whatever that means.

I only nod to them and keep exploring. They have some big stores here, with tons of comics inside. But just from looking at the covers I can already see that they are written with those weird symbols and drawings and not with real words.

I walk a little farther and see a sign with normal words finally, the first since arriving here. It's a massage parlor. I could go for a massage right now… to calm myself after all the stuff that happened in the subway.

I enter the small red building and stop in front of the vixen manning the reception desk. She is wearing strange bath robes instead of normal clothes, and gives me a big smile. But as soon as she opens her mouth I can't understand shit.

I don't even know how to describe what she said. It sounded like a bunch of yipping sounds… whatever.

I smile and wave.

"Hi! I would like to have a massage session!"

"Ooh!" The vixen exclaims and nods happily.

"Forty zoollars! Premium massage! You feel good!" I hope that I will… but…

"Forty seems a bit too much." I say uncertainly.

The vixen shakes her head and retorts.

"Bunny you look tense… massage make you happy!" Well… she is right there.

"Okay!" I say happily and give her the money.

The vixen grins delighted and nods in approval.

"Good bunny! Smart bunny! You Like! No regret!" She points at the door and says.

"Come, come!"

We enter the massage room and she says.

"No clothes!" She points at me and offers me a towel.

No clothes but… that's kinky.

But… my sisters frequented some massage parlors in the past and told me that it was common to be naked in a few of them.

Sigh. I take the towel from the vixen's paws and she turns around. Well… at least she has some decency.

I take off my clothes and fold them nicely putting them on a nearby chair. I look at the massage table and ask.

"Do I lie on my back or…?"

"Belly!" She says with her back still turned to me.

I nod and lie on the table facefirst covering my butt and my doe parts thoroughly with the towel.

"I'm ready." I say and she turns to me.

The vixen slowly walks in my direction and I sigh. I just burned forty bucks… I hope that she is good. She sniffs me all over and I roll my eyes. The vixen rubs her paws together and grabs my foot.

"Aaaw!" I forcibly close my mouth in the middle of the moaning.

The vixen giggles and says smugly.

"See! Massage make bunny happy!" Oh yeah!

.

* * *

 

.

Aaaaaaw! My God!

I can't move! I feel as if my whole body is melting away.

"You like massage Bunny?" The beautiful vixen goddess with the silk paws asks.

"Ahaaan!" I… I think… I think that these were the best spent forty zoollars in my entire life!

She giggles and says.

"Good, good! It end now!" What?! She can't stop!

"No…" I try to lift my head but my body is just too relaxed, I don't have the strength.

"The half an hour can't have passed already." I say.

She giggles and asks happily.

"Bunny want more! So, Bunny want Happy Ending? Just twenty zoollars!" A happy ending sounds nice. I like the sound of that.

"YES!" I deserve it. I need it!

The vixen giggles and I feel her soft paws on my back again. Aaaw! She would make a killing in Zootopia! Her silky paws… her technique!

Aaaw! Her heavenly paws slowly trail their way down my back and… GASP! She slowly removes the towel strategically covering my butt and spreads my butt and private area and spreads my butt cheeks apart!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I immediately jump off the table and onto the floor… but more importantly, away from her.

I turn back, covering my exposed pussy with both my paws as I glare at the pervert. She is looking confused at me, her tongue hanging out of her muzzle as if she was going to lick something.

Wait a second… GASP! She was going to lick MY PUSSY!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I ask nervously.

She tilts her head to the side and answers confused.

"Happy Ending!"

This DEVIANT! She… she…

The vixen continues staring at me and says annoyed.

"You ask. You pay!" HAH!

I'm not going to…

My ears drop and my nose twitches.

This… this already happened before. Gasp… this is just like that mess at the brothel.

I take a deep breath and look calmly at her. It's not her fault… well… it is. She should have told me what the happy ending was. But I get it… I don't want to get into trouble AGAIN because of a misunderstanding. It cost my friends far too much already getting me out of situations like this.

I smile and say politely.

"Sorry about that. I thought that happy ending meant something else. But I will still pay for it… it is twenty zoollars right?"

"Oh!" The vixen nods excitedly and smiles.

"Nice Bunny! No Happy Ending!" She points to the massage table and yips cutely.

"More massage instead! Half price!" That… that would feel awesome!

She puts the towel on the bed and turns her back to me. I get in position and cover myself again. Aaah! Her paws feel amazing!

I think that I'm starting to understand how to deal with this place!

.

* * *

 

.

"Bye!" I say softly to vixen.

She waves and yips some incomprehensible words that I believe are a goodbye.

I feel great! I walk back to Robin's and my meeting place and look around. Uuum… he isn't here yet… no biggie! I will just find something else to do.

I continue my way down the road and notice a few mammals cheering in a line leading to a medium sized stadium. They look like football fans before a big game.

Maybe I could see if there's a sport event going on. I enter the line and soon after, I'm paying ten zoollars to a red panda and entering the stadium.

I walk past the gift shops and arrive at the bleachers. What the fuck? There are a lot of mammals cheering at… the weirdest thing ever.

There are two hippos in the middle of the room. They are standing inside a circle drawn on the ground and are pushing each other, while wearing tiny loin-cloths that aren't covering anything at all.

Their big fat bodies… I mean… big round bodies clash and after awhile one of them pushes the other out of the circle and the crowd goes wild!

My nose twitches and I look confused at this scene. That's it? I thought that it would be something cooler with how excited everyone was.

Sigh… whatever! I might as well watch some more to see if there's more to this than just fat mammals pushing each other around. Not fat… just big... calling a hippo fat would be wrong.

I find a place to sit near the ring and stare as two new hippos stand in the middle of the circle. A female hippo passes in front of me blocking the sun like an eclipse and sits by my side as the fight starts.

Can I even call that a fight? It's just two guys body slamming each other.

"Help… me!" Huh?!

My ears perk up and I look around.

"Who said that?"

No one answers me and my ears drop again. Weird, I could have sworn I heard a very faint whisper for help.

I shrug and look at the ring again. One of the hippos is…

"Help!" Okay! I definitively heard it that time!

My ears perk up and I look up at the hippo. The voice came from her direction but…

"Please." The low whisper calls in despair.

Is it coming from behind her? I turn both my ears in her direction and focus the best I can.

"Help!" Wait…

The voice… it came from below her. As if she was sitting on a mammal. But that's impossible… there was no one there when she sat here.

"I can't find the way out!"

The sound is muffled and sounds like it is lost inside a deep cave.

GASP! The voice is not coming from below her… it is coming from INSIDE her! INSIDE HER PUSSY!

I look up shocked at the hippo and cover my mouth with both paws to hide my disturbed expression. There's a mammal inside her lady parts. How could she not notice that?

"Help!" Oh fuck. That's so disgusting.

But I need to help. I can't leave that mammal trapped inside her. As a ZPD officer I am trained to help those in any situation no matter how weird.

Although I have never heard of anything THIS weird.

My nose twitches and I tap on her belly to get her attention. She turns to me with a confused look and I cough awkwardly.

Okay… how can I ask her this? I don't think there is really any proper etiquette for inquiring whether someone has a person stuck inside their… body.

"Uuum… hi! I just wanted to ask if… um… well… Miss… can you check your…" My nose twitches in embarrassment and I point at her thighs.

She looks even more confused at me and I laugh nervously.

"Help!" The voice urges.

I'm working on it!

I cough again and scratch my ears trying to think.

"I think that… there is a mammal… inside… your… pussy!"

She looks a bit baffled at me and asks dumbfounded.

"What?"

Oh fuck... this is so embarrassing!

I giggle nervously and answer.

"You… you see! I'm a bunny and well… I have good ears." I grab my ears to emphasize my point.

"And I have been hearing some strange cries for help coming from inside… well… inside your lady parts!"

She raises an eyebrow and I grin nervously fidgeting a bit as I finish my explanation.

"And I think it's because there's a mammal stuck inside you!" I finish and hear the voice again.

"HELP!" I point at her hips and say.

"Someone just called for help again!"

The hippo's jaw drops and she stares dumbly at me. My nose twitches and I giggle nervously. I shouldn't have said anything… I should have thought some other way.

She then huffs indignantly and opens her big mouth menacingly. I close my eyes and my ears drop as I cringe, expecting her to tell me to fuck off.

"Oh! I really do feel something... right now!" She exclaims and then giggles scratching her neck shyly.

"So there's someone inside me… right?"

I nod and she sighs.

"Well… let's get him out of there! I don't give free rides you know!" I don't even…

I scratch my ears and ask puzzled.

"How do you know it's a male if you didn't even know there was someone inside you just a few seconds ago?"

She stands up and giggles.

"When you have such a gorgeous body as mine…" She says proudly and gestures at her big round fat body with her fat hooves turning around so I can see every bit of her.

"It's obvious that males everywhere will try desperately to get a piece of it!" I cringe and my nose twitches in disgust.

I don't think so! I don't think that anyone would want to go anywhere near your body! Not  **EVEN**  Nick, and he is a male whore that will fuck anything he can fit his foxy dick inside… and many that won't fit.

She looks at me for a second and then giggles.

"But you're right! I shouldn't discriminate. It could be a lesbian inside me!" For fuck's sake!

"Get on with it already!" I say annoyed and she nods. She spreads her legs wide and tries to reach her hoof inside her pussy.

Ewww! That's disgusting! And her hoof is  **NEVER** going to fit in there. I mean not even close. Why is she even trying?

"Uuum…" She presses on it for a while and then says.

"This won't work… maybe if…" Don't even TRY looking at me! I'm NOT going to get near that fucking disgusting hellhole you have in the middle of your legs.

NO! NOOO!

She looks at me and asks.

"Can you try it?" She puts her rear right there in front of my face, spreading her butt cheeks.

My eyes widen in shock and my ears drop as the horrific vision of the gargantuan chasm in front of me becomes burned into my mind.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** I cover my eyes and gag. My nose burns and twitches as the horrid smell assaults me.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was something I had hoped to never see in my lifetime.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Oh God… why me?!

Fuck... FUCK! Fuck it… I need to do this! I cup my paws together in front of my mouth and stare into the disgusting putrid oozing abyss.

My nose twitches and I ignore the pungent smell, fighting the urge to throw up as I call to the victim of the pussy trap.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"ME… ME… me… me…" I imagine my voice echoes in the meaty cavernous walls.

I keep my ears perked up and wait. A few moments later I hear a voice answering.

"YES!" OH! THANK THE HEAVENS!

"COME IN THE DIRECTION OF MY VOICE!" I call hopefully.

"VOICE… VOICE… voice… voice…" The sound echoes in my mind as I call.

"I can't find the way out! I don't know which way is up or down." The mammal answers and I groan disappointed.

The hippo then asks.

"Is everything alright back there?" NO!

I shake my head and answer.

"Someone is going to have to go in there to save him."

"Oh… then what you're waiting for? Get in there!" She responds happily.

Hahahaha… no.

I'm not doing it… NEVER!

I already got lost in a cave yesterday and I'm not about to let it happen again. Besides cavernous as it is, my whole body wouldn't fit. And getting stuck in a hippo pussy and dying of asphyxiation is not really how I wanted to die.

I imagine my epitaph then.

Here's lies poor Judith Laverne Hopps, swallowed by a hippo pussy and then drowned to death on rancid pussy juices. It was a closed casket ceremony as no one wanted to touch the body, and it was hit with a flame thrower instantly the moment it was out of the enormous gash in order to protect the public. Judy would have appreciated that as she always believed in protecting others which is how she got into this mess in the first place.

I need to find someone smaller… someone who knows his way around caves.

I stand on my seat and look out over the rest of the crowd. There's bound to be someone here that will know how to help, right? Or at least one that is crazy enough to climb up there and get the job done.

I clear my throat and call loudly.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Some mammals look my way, but most ignore me. I take a deep breath and yell.

"DOES ANYONE HERE LIKE EXPLORING CAVES?"

"What are you doing?" The hippo asks curiously.

I shush her and ask the crowd again.

"SO… DOES ANYONE HERE WANT TO EXPLORE A NEW DANGEROUS CAVE?"

"Did you say dangerous?" I hear someone ask excitedly!

"YES!" I answer.

I look out at the crowd but don't see anyone looking at me anymore.

Suddenly a little hedgehog appears next to my seat. He pounds his chest proudly with one tiny paw and says smugly.

"I'm the best spelunker in the WHOLE of Terra! What's this talk about a dangerous cave in need of exploring?"

YES! He is perfect! He will fit inside her!

I smile and muffle a giggle thrilled trying to contain my excitement.

"There's a mammal stuck inside a cave and he's in dire need of help. Would you be able to rescue him?" Please say yes. PLEASE!

His mouth stands agape, and then gets a determined look pointing up energetically.

"Don't worry Miss! I will save him! I've explored every cave worth exploring back on Earth before being sent here!" He grins and says quite full of himself.

"Just tell me where this cave is! I will go grab my equipment I always keep handy in my car and will be on my way immediately!"

I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my head.

"Just bring it back here, it's easier if I guide you there!"

He thinks for a few moments and nods.

"It will be faster that way! I will be right back then!"

He turns to walk away but suddenly curls in a ball. I then stare bewildered as he starts rolling away in high speed.

What the fuck?

.

* * *

 

.

Several minutes later I hear the hedgehog's voice again.

"I'm back! Now let's go! Great adventure awaits!"

I look down at the ground and see him.

He's wearing a small yellow helmet with a headlamp attached to the front. He has a tiny rope and a small belt with a tiny flashlight, gloves, a water bottle and other tiny equipment.

I smile and point at the equipment.

"You won't need those actually… just the rope!"

"Oh… normally I need them but… I guess not using them will make the adventure that more challenging." He says and then looks at me.

"Where's the cave?"

It's now or never!

"Actually the cave in question is not really a cave… well… it is and it isn't..." I say softly and then take a deep breath before blurting everything out.

"There's a mammal stuck inside her pussy and we need you to go in there and get him out!"

He stares dumbfounded at me and then at the hippo and I giggle nervously. After a few seconds of staring at us, he scratches his belly.

"If this is true then I can help… but I have never done anything like this before."

OH! THANKS THE HEAVENS! He will help!

I clap my paws together and giggle excitedly.

"Great! Then come up here and I will help you get up in there!" As long as I'm not the one touching her it's okay!

Before he can change his mind about the whole matter, I lean down and grab him. He sighs and we put the rest of his gear away, leaving only the rope and his helmet with him.

He ties one end of the rope securely around his belly and places the other end into my paws explaining.

"When I find the mammal you will have to pull me out."

I nod and say softly.

"Thanks again so much for your sacrifice."

He chuckles and then gulps as he stares at the massive hippo.

The hippo stands up and spreads her butt cheeks, revealing the horror!

"Try not to break anything while you're in there!" She jokes.

Both the hedgehog and I laugh nervously, exchanging worried glances.

I pick him up cupping him in my paws and help him get inside the dank cavernous hellish hole taking the utmost care not to let any mucus splash onto me.

The hedgehog then stands at the entrance and takes a deep sigh before disappearing into the abyss.

He is a hero! A mammal among mammals!

"Ah!" The hippo exclaims and shivers.

"Are you okay?"

She nods and shivers again.

"It's fine aah… it's just that his… aaw… his spines are rubbing my AAAAH!" She suddenly moans and quickly covers her mouth with her hooves looking embarrassed.

That's so disgusting.

I hold tightly onto the small rope and wait. For nearly two minutes all I hear is the hippo's repeated moans.

Her pussy then seems to start contracting and begins pulling the rope into it as if the pussy itself wanted to suck the hedgehog inside.

Ewwww!

"Aawww!" She moans loudly and suddenly a small jet of sticky body fluid squirts out from within her pussy and splashes across my shirt.

"EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" It's so FUCKING disgusting!

I turn back and quickly pull my shirt off. I throw the disgusting thing away as far as possible and cover my mouth as I retch.

I take several deep breathes to calm myself, and as soon as I feel my stomach stop grumbling in revulsion, and swallow some bile that got caught in my throat, I hear the hedgehog's voice calling me very faintly from deep inside her.

"I found him! You can pull us out now." Finally!

I will pull them out and…

"Hello! We are kind of stuck in here!" He says and I keep looking around.

Where's the rope? Where's the fucking ro…pe.

"Seriously… I can't get out… HELP!"

I stare into her pussy and gulp. The rope got sucked inside.

"HELP!" The two voices call in unison.

"Aaawww! What is aah… happening in there?" The hippo asks a bit shaken.

My ears drop and my nose twitches in despair.

I killed him. I killed that poor brave… crazy… hedgehog.

"WE ARE ALIVE! SAVE US!"

I… I need to do something or they will both die… and it will be all my fault.

"PLEASE!" The hedgehog pleads with a desperate voice.

I… I... FUCK IT!

I lean against the hippo's vile fetid pussy and stick my arm inside it...

EWWWW!

"AAAW!" She moans and I groan in disgust.

It's warm… and gooey and… oh fuck!

I gag, desperately fighting back the urge to vomit. My paw reaches for the rope, but I can't find it. Damn it! I stick my arm even deeper inside searching everywhere with my paw hoping to feel anything besides the slimy foul secretions… and… I feel something… I grasp onto the object… and feel the glorious sensation of a thin cord.

YES!

I slowly pull it towards me and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! YESSSSSSSSSS!" The hippo moans loudly and my heart stops.

She quivers uncontrollably and I somehow have the sense to close my eyes suddenly. A split second later a strong stream of mucus slaps me throwing me back into my seat.

Oh fuck… that's so…

'Bleeergh!' I puke and then begin to shiver weakly taking shaky breaths.

I hear two things plopping out of her pussy and falling into her seat.

The hippo takes a deep breath and then exclaims.

"Awwwwwww… that… THAT was AWESOME!" NO! That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen or done or smelled in my whole life.

I look at her seat and see the hedgehog collecting his gear with a somber shaken look on his tiny muzzle.

He picks up all his stuff and then turns to me.

"I… I think that I have explored enough caves for two lifetimes." The light in his eyes is gone, now only the horrors I can only imagine he saw in there remain.

I nod weakly and say with a salute.

"Thank you! You are a true brave trailblazer."

He stops for a second and nods before jumping off the seat and walking away shaking off globs of slime as he goes.

He's a true hero.

The other mammal that was in there, which appears to be a mole completely covered in very thick mucus, is coughing and spitting out a greenish phlegm onto the hippo's seat.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Then we hear loud cheers and the hippo starts cheering too. I guess she's paying attention to the fight now somehow ignoring what just happened.

I try not to gag and vomit as the mole coughs and spits out more green gunk and gasps for air taking deep ragged breaths.

"Are you alright?" I ask trying to hide my disgust.

"DO I… cough… LOOK ALRIGHT YOU FUCK?!" He retorts furiously.

I cross my arms and my nose twitches.

"You don't have to be mad at me… I helped save you. How did you get inside… her?"

He stops for a second and looks up horrified at the hippo.

"Oh fuck! That's why it was all dark, slimy and… squishy!" He groans and says angrily.

"Great… just great! There I was… Isaiah the Great... taking a peaceful nap on a park bench, only to wake up confined in a dark, sticky... soft room." He coughs some more weird fluids and then continues complaining.

"And then some… large thing way bigger than me starts punching me and punching me over and over pushing me even deeper into the darkness… I couldn't find my way back out. And now I'm stuck with some dumb bunny and a fat slut!"

HEY!

"I helped you get out you ungrateful fuck!" I glare at him and nearly gag.

I'm all covered in… this shit trying to save your sorry ass! I may be scarred for life!

The mole tries to wipe the… fluids off his face and hisses.

"Oh and what a big fucking help you were! I screamed my lungs out for hours and where were you? Probably fucking, that's the only thing you bunnies do anyway… fuck and make babies! Although you **ARE** a pretty ugly bunny with those scratches on your face… maybe if you wear a bag over your head and yell loud enough some really horny buck will actually fuck you!"

Gasp! This ungrateful fucking piece of shit! He looks and sounds just like that annoying dungeon master mole the manned wolf killed. If I haven't seen him dying I would think that they are the same mammal. Wait… was his name...

He glares at me and hisses.

"What do you want? A medal? Get the fu…"

'SQUISH!' The hippo sits down on top of him.

She giggles excitedly, not noticing or not caring about the fucking tailhole she just crushed to death, and points at the ring.

"That's my boyfriend!" She exclaims with glee.

I look in the ring and see a hippo preparing for a fight.

Oh!

I then hear the mole's muffled shouts again.

"Help!"

He's alive? And stuck again? Hah… hahahahaha!

Ah! I just had an idea!

I grin and look at the female hippo.

"You know… if your boyfriend wins, you should give him a special reward! And if he loses, you should try to cheer him up! If you know what I mean!" I say mischievously and give her a big wink.

She smiles and giggles.

"That's a great idea! We did it a LOT on the way here! But I guess too much sex never hurts!"

We giggle and then I realize.

The thing that "punched" the mole deeper inside her pussy… it must have been her boyfriend's big hippo dick.

"Hahahahaha!" I laugh and stand up to leave.

"You're not staying?" She asks.

"Sorry! I have to meet MY boyfriend!" I respond with a smile and walk away.

"Bye! Nice meeting you!"

"Bye!" She waves and I laugh.

After I leave the stadium I finally stop laughing. Nick would probably be jealous of that guy… because he is DROWNING IN PUSSY! HAHAHAHA!

.

* * *

 

.

After taking a VERY long thorough shower and getting my clothes washed by a very nice raccoon lady that took pity on me after hearing my story, I arrive at our meeting spot.

I look around but… Robin is still not here.

Sigh… maybe I should walk some more. Yeah, I will do that.

I go down some streets I haven't visited before, and then I hear the sound of steel clashing against steel, like two pipes hitting each other.

I look in the direction of the sound and see a beautiful wooden palace.

I walk past the stone bridge over a small river. I arrive in a large courtyard area, where tons of foxes, raccoons, red pandas, tigers and other mammals are standing together wearing weird bath robes.

The large crowd is silently watching two robed mammals, a raccoon and a fox, dueling against each other with steel swords.

Cool! It looks like a movie! AH! Maybe they are filming one. I wonder where the cameras are?

I stand beside a wolf hoping that no one will complain about my presence, and watch as the fox jumps in the direction of the raccoon and slashes vertically with all his might. The raccoon expertly parries the blade, and his opponent's weapon hits the ground.

Those swords look sharp… this can't be a safe work environment.

The raccoon grins and tries to hit the fox, but the vulpine jumps backwards, evading the attack by millimeters.

The raccoon chuckles and… oh!

I look at the bloodied cut on the fox's cheek and cringe a little. That must be painful as fuck.

They then resume their fighting stances and glare at each other.

Uuuumm… they are going to keep fighting? Their swords clash and my ears drop.

I look at the wolf standing beside me and softly nudge his leg. His ears perk up and he stares at me, tilting his head in confusion.

My nose twitches and I ask worriedly.

"Aren't they going to stop? They are going to get hurt."

He nods and says seriously.

"They will not stop! Naruto's and Sasuke's enmity can only end when one or both of them no longer walk this earth."

You mean when they are in wheel chairs? Because that's what is going to happen if they keep playing with those sharp objects!

That or worse!

The fox does another frontal assault, but I can see that he has no power behind his blows. He's exhausted.

The raccoon parries each and every blow, and his grin grows wider. He then deftly disarms the fox. The vulpine's sword flies away and the raccoon kicks the fox in the stomach forcing him to drop to his knees.

My ears drop as I watch transfixed as the raccoon raises his blade above the defenseless mammal in front of him. I… I can't watch this!

I close my eyes and wait for the fox's pained yelp… but it never comes. The mammals in the crowd start whispering confused and I open my eyes.

The fox isn't dead on the ground… he is now standing instead, KISSING the raccoon. But… I don't get it. I thought that they were going to fight to the death!

The raccoon's eyes are wide open in shock as the fox kisses him with deep passion. Soon the raccoon's sword falls from his paws to the ground, and he embraces the fox's shoulders, closing his eyes and returning the kiss intensely.

"Aaaaaah!" The crowd groans annoyed.

The fox wags his tail and then starts taking off his bath robes. The raccoon does the same. Both males then toss their clothes away and hug each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

The crowd then begins to leave and I hear someone saying.

"I **KNEW** that there was something wrong with how obsessed they were with each other."

Heheh! My ears perk up and I smile happily!

Fuck you!

I think that this is way better than seeing two mammals killing each other!

The fox and raccoon's naked bodies nearly become one in their loving embrace as their big… hard… red cocks grind against each other as if they are once again dueling, but this time with their cocks. Both of their throbbing erections poke each others belly and leak fluids all over the others cock.

I grin and giggle.

Well… I guess that they are doing a different kind of sword fighting now… Well it seems at least they will have less chance of harming each other with those. AHAHAHAHAHA… hahahaha… sigh!

I better get out of here before they figure out who is fucking whose tailhole! I quickly make my way out and walk back to our meeting spot.

But this time… Robin **IS** here!

I giggle and run in his direction waving and saying excitedly.

"Hey Ro… bin." I stop and look confused at him.

He's looking at me with an apologetically smile, as if he had done something wrong. My nose twitches and I ask worried.

"What's wrong?"

"So… I got good news… and bad news." He says scratching the back of his head and then sighs.

"I did find out where Purr Machine lives… BUT… her roommates said that she went out camping with her new boyfriend and they don't know when she will be back. But I gave them my number, so she can call me as soon as she returns." Oh…

"Can't you just call her?" I ask expectantly.

He shakes his head and answers with a dry chuckle.

"No one takes their phones when they go camping! It goes against the whole idea of camping… fucking in peace and quiet!" What?

My nose twitches and I say.

"I thought the whole idea behind camping was to bond with nature and stuff!"

Robin looks confused at me for a while but then nods and answers.

"Sorry… forgot about that. But actually 'going camping' is a Terran slang for going to the woods with someone and fucking without anyone disturbing you!" Oh!

He then grins sexily and whispers.

"I can tell you more about it later! I hear that it is quite romantic!" He wiggles his eyebrows and wags his tail.

I giggle and roll my eyes. Even if he does like the sound of that! The whole thing doesn't sound too romantic to me! But if we had a nice tent… maybe I could give it a chan… oh fuck!

My ears drop and I realize. This tigress is fucking her new boyfriend in the woods. Like two savages. And I know who it is… it can only be… him! SIGH! Nick… you male whore! When I get my paws on you I'm going to strangle you.

I shake my head and look at Robin. He still looks a little displeased.

"There is something else bothering you." I say and he nods.

Robin sighs and his ears lean back as he says annoyed.

"Normally we don't have much police work to do here in Terra since things are always peaceful… but…" He leans against the street pole and says tiredly.

"We are have a situation recently that is…" He shakes his head and looks sadly at me.

"I know that I said that I was going to make sure everything would be perfect for you Judy. But I will have to go on a mission for work… in less than an hour."

Ah. My ears drop and I nod understanding. He is a police officer, and the job comes first. I know that more than anyone.

"What are you going to do?"

"Classified police information!" He answers quickly.

Hahaha… yeah! Right! I roll my eyes and look at him… but he is not laughing. Sigh… I guess it really is a classified mission.

I nod in understanding and ask.

"When do you think you will be back?"

"Tonight."

Wait… that doesn't sound so bad… why is he making a big deal out of this?

My nose twitches and I ask worriedly.

"You're not going to do anything dangerous are you?"

He stares at me for awhile and then chuckles softly.

"No… of course not!" He scratches the back of his neck.

 Thank the fucking heavens… wait! Dumb fox! He made me worry for nothing! From the way he was talking it sounded way worse. But again… maybe it sounded that way because his voice is still fucked.

I giggle and cross my arms.

"You had me worried there for a second."

He looks confused at me for awhile and then smiles shyly, whining cutely.

"I just wanted to make everything perfect." Aaaaw! So cute!

'Yip!' He yips surprised as I jump against him and hug his neck. I kiss him and nuzzle his neck, rubbing my face and head against the soft fur of his neck and chin.

"You're already making everything perfect!" I say softly and take a deep breath of his sweet violet scent. He is the reason I started to enjoy this trip. He is the one that has shown me that Terrans are not the monsters that I thought they were. Well… some of them are monsters but… they don't seem evil, just savage.

He hugs me, passing his arms behind my back and rubs his chin on top of my head. We stay there, our bodies pressed together for a few moments, only the sounds of the city and the overly loud squeaks of a nearby mouse disturbing our moment.

"You're just buttering me up!" He says softly and I giggle.

"Maybe!" I say teasingly and close my eyes, feeling his heart beating inside his chest.

He chuckles softly and whispers in my ear.

"You teasing bunny… there's somewhere that I wanted to take you before I go!"

I look at him and he licks my lips before putting me on the ground. Robin grabs my paw and wags his tail as he pulls me away.

"I hope you're hungry!" He says with a cracked voice.

After all the disgusting things I saw earlier, I'm not sure if I want to eat anything. But he wants to do it so…

I smile and nod.

"Sure!"

He guides me until we stop in front of what looks like a food cart. It has a little balcony and stools for the customers to sit and eat their food.

It smells… bad.

Robin wags his tail and sits on one of the stools. My ears drop and I sigh. I sit beside him and he grins before calling the old fox that's working behind the counter. The two foxes converse in the same strange language I have been hearing the entire day, and then Robin turns back to me as the fox goes off to prepare some disgusting looking pasta.

"My Dad always brought my brother and I here when we were visiting… I thought that you would like it here." He says happily.

Aaaaw!

"I love it!" I feel as if this has already happened before.

He then reaches inside one of his many pockets and says.

"So… when I was passing in front of the store, I saw this and remembered that you didn't have a Terran phone. So I thought…" Wait…

He pulls out a white box and gives it to me.

"Robin… I don't know what to say… thank you!" I smile and open the box.

Really?!

I look slightly annoyed at him and he breaks into laughter. After a few seconds he coughs and wipes a tear of his eyes.

"Sorry! But this is one of those super cheap models that you give to kids!" He explains and I keep scowling.

He chuckles and says.

"It's not a smart phone and it doesn't have a camera, but it's water and bite proof!"

My nose twitches and I nod.

"Okay… I get it… but why does it have to be shaped like a bunny head?" I look at the phone and Robin laughs.

"Aah c'mon! I think it's cute!" He chuckles.

"And besides… it was the only one I could find that wasn't over-sized for your paws!" He ruffles the fur on my head and I giggle.

I roll my eyes and smile.

"Thanks Robin!" This looks absolutely ridiculous… but as long no one I know sees me using this then I guess its fine!

"Ah! Our food is ready!" He says licking his lips and I turn. Oh fuck!

The old fox puts two bowls in front of us. It has pasta and… other stuff in it. Everything is floating in… AH!

This is just like that one time that Nick convinced me to eat that disgusting taco.

I grab my fork and sigh. Robin wolfs down some of his food making slurping sounds and looks at me with his mouth full. He stares expectantly at me and I smile awkwardly.

I can't disappoint him.

I take a deep breath and eat some of… hey… this shit is actually good! Robin grins and goes back to eating. Unlike me, he is using two wooden sticks instead of a fork.

Weird!

We eat in silence and his bushy tail slowly coils itself around me. After we finish, he pays for both of us before I can even try to take my wallet out.

Robin then grabs my paw and we make our way back to the subway station.

"Can you get back to my office on your own or are you going to need me to hold your paw?" Robin asks teasingly as we stop in front of the subway station.

I roll my eyes and then realize.

"You're going right now?"

He nods and I sigh.

"Don't worry! I'm not getting lost in a cave again." I joke and giggle.

He rolls his eyes and says softly.

"Okay then… I'll see you later." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss before turning to walk away. His tail playfully brushes against my nose and I watch as my fox disappears into the crowd.

I smile and turn to enter the subway station.

.

* * *

 

.

He is not here. I check the time again and my nose twitches.

He said that he would be back tonight… but it's almost midnight and he hasn't returned yet. My ears drop and I look down worried. I wonder if he's okay.

NO! Stop it! You dumb bunny! I slap myself and shake my head.

He probably had some hold ups during his mission and will just arrive later than he expected. I lie down on his improvised bed and take a huge breath. It smells just like him.

Wait a second… THE PHONE!

I quickly jump out of bed and open my backpack. I grab my new phone and call Robin's number.

I wait expectantly but…

"This number is not available at the moment." The calm female voice says and my nose twitches sadly.

I put my phone away and lie down on the bed again. Robin must be busy… he can wake me up when he gets here.

.

* * *

 

.

July 4th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I wake up and yawn lazily. I then quickly open my eyes as I turn around to face… ah. I sit in the middle of the cardboard box bed and look around disappointed. Robin's still not here.

I expectantly pick up my phone, but there're no messages. My nose twitches and I look angrily at the device. He said that he was going to be back here by yesterday night.

I put my phone away and shake my head. He is probably just late… I just need to wait a little longer. I sit on his chair and wait for fifteen minutes and six seconds… but he still doesn't show up.

Maybe… maybe something really happened to him. NO! No… nothing happened to him. This is just you being a dumb bunny and overthinking it… but… police work is dangerous.

My ears drop and I gulp. If police work is dangerous in Zootopia, then here in Terra it must be much worse... the normal Terrans are much more savage than the average Zootopian citizen… so it only makes sense that Terran criminals are that much more dangerous as well.

My nose twitches in worry and I grab my stuff before leaving his office. I quickly make my way down the stairs and stop in front of the reception desk.

"Hey!" I nervously call the cheetah working there.

His ears perk up and he looks around before looking down and spotting me. I look worriedly at him and my nose twitches and I explain.

"Robin said that he was going on some sort of mission yesterday… he said that he was going to be back last night but… he still isn't here… and he isn't answering his phone." My nose twitches and I ask.

"Do you know where he is?"

The cheetah wiggles his whiskers pensively for a moment and then apologizes.

"Sorry but I can't divulge confidential police information."

AARGH!

I look pleadingly at him and my ears drop. My eyes widen and my nose twitches as I plead.

"Please… I'm worried about him. I need to know if he's okay!" I can't lose him too.

The cheetah's ears lean back and he purrs.

"Don't worry cutie. Robin is fine! That fox is one of the best soldiers we have! It will take more than…" Soldier?

"So he is fighting someone… right now?" I ask and the cheetah sighs.

"Look, I've already said too much… but don't worry about Loxley okay!" He purrs and smiles.

I look seriously at him and my nose twitches.

"Do you promise?"

He nods and purrs happily.

"I do!"

I stare at his happy face for a little longer and then sigh.

He is right. Robin's fine. I'm just panicking a little because I already lost Nick and… sigh. I don't want to think about it.

"Thanks." I say and my nose twitches a little.

The cheetah purrs and I then ask.

"Why did you say that he is a soldier? I thought that Robin is a police officer."

"Everyone goes through the standard soldier training before going through the police training." He purrs proudly.

Okay… that just makes me even more worried.

Sigh… I need to distract myself. I need something to take my mind off all this.

"Is there a shopping mall or movie theater near here?"

.

* * *

 

.

I arrive at the movie theater and look at the movie posters.

Uuumm… never heard of any of these.

I approach the cashier, a sleepy looking bobcat, and say.

"Hi!" I look around and ask.

"Can you recommend a good movie to see? I need to pass some time."

He yawns and nods rubbing his eyes with the back of his paw.

"What's your favorite genre?" He purrs.

I shrug and answer.

"I really just want to pass time right now. I don't care about the genre."

"Okay." He nods and scratches his neck.

"We have a movie marathon starting soon at room four… if you just want to pass time then I recommend it. and it's just ten zoollars."

Movie marathon… that is a good idea actually! I give him the money and grab my ticket. As I make my way to the room, I grab a big bag of popcorn from the snack store.

I enter the dark room and sit in one of the seats in the middle of the room. I munch on some popcorn and wait for the marathon to start. Lots of mammals start entering room and taking their seats. Weird… they look like they are all males… must be an action movie marathon.

The lights then fade even more and I turn my attention to the screen.

The movie starts with… a snow white arctic vixen wearing nothing but lingerie in her room? She makes a quick call, puts her phone away and lies in her bed. Her tail wags slowly as she stays there… doing nothing at all.

Uumm… what kind of movie is this?

The doorbell rings and she giggles before running to answer to door. OH! I got it! It must be a horror movie! She will meet the monster or killer now.

The arctic vixen opens the door and a red fox pizza delivery mammal appears. He looks at her with a sly grin and says mischievously.

"Your pizza is here Miss." He isn't going to say anything about the fact that she is in her undies?

She checks him up and down.

"With extra sausage?" She asks seductively licking her lips.

He nods and she smiles as she says.

"I'm sorry… but I don't have the money to pay for it!" Then why did you ask for it? Dumb vixen!

The pizza fox nods slowly and grins even more.

"Well… I think that you can pay in another way." Credit card?

He unfastens his belt and drops his pants to the ground, revealing his raging erection. My nose twitches and I gulp.

This is not looking like a horror movie.

"Uuumm… don't mind if I dig in!" The vixen says seductively and kneels taking his whole cock in her mouth down to the knot. How is she not choking to death?

This is not looking like a horror movie at all.

"Aaaw yip!" He moans and unbuttons his shirt. I look at his big foxy chest and gulp feeling my doe parts starting to get wet.

He grabs her head and slowly moves his hips as he muzzlefucks her. This… this is a porn movie! I… I should get out of here! I turn to leave but then the camera focuses on the male fox's strong thighs as he humps her face. I feel my pussy on fire and sit again.

Why… why do I need to leave? I'm not doing anything wrong. Actually, I need to watch this. I don't have any experience regarding these matters. I have never... done it with a fox. Alright, I have never done it with anyone.

Robin is so handsome… he must have had lots of vixens and bunnies and any predator he wanted to go to bed with him. My ears drop and my nose twitches worriedly. Sweet cheese and crackers!

If he and I get together and I don't even know how to make him feel good. The old me would say that sex doesn't matter in a relationship... but I know better. Kat has proved to me that sex **IS** important and can define whether a relationship fails or survives.

My ears perk up and I look at the screen with determination. I need to watch this… and… learn as much as I can!

"Aaaaw yip!" Wait… that moan didn't come from the movie!

My ears tilt to the side and I hear the mammal a few chairs away moaning again.

Gulp!

I didn't see anyone entering together so this means that… he is **MASTURBATING**!

Oh fuck… that's so… wrong!

My nose twitches embarrassingly as I hear both the moans coming from the movie and the ones coming from the pervert's mouth.

He… he looks like he is really enjoying himself. My heart races and I look around. No one is bothered by him... in fact... I think that some other males started masturbating too. Maybe this is normal here in Terra. It wouldn't be the most perverted thing I witnessed.

"AAAAW YIP!" The vixen inside the screen moans as the pizza delivery fox slams his big knot inside her pussy.

My own pussy itches and burns up and I put my paw inside my pants.

This is wrong!

My nose twitches embarrassingly and I gulp as my fingers slowly caress my pussy's entrance.

This is so wrong! But… this is normal here… so... it's a little right. It makes sense right?

One of my fingers enters my wet pussy and waves of pleasure wash over me.

"Aaawww!" I cover my mouth mid moan and shiver uncontrollably.

.

* * *

 

.

I lay back in my seat taking shaky breaths. This… was awesome! I smile and watch as the movie credits quickly disappear from the screen.

Onto the next one! I giggle excitedly and rub my wet pussy. Robin will have a few surprises if he thinks that I have no idea what I'm doing!

I wait expectantly and soon the next movie's title appears in the middle of the screen.

'Savage Love' this title is too good for a simple porn movie.

The screen then goes black and a message appears.

'No bunnies were killed during the actual filming of this movie'.

'Starring Jenny Fluffers and Tod Foxylove'

Oookay! That's not encouraging.

A forest appears on the screen and I giggle. I already know where this movie was filmed!

Suddenly a naked bunny doe hops out from within a bush, running for her life. She looks about my age, but with a cream colored belly and brown fur covering the rest of her body.

But what is she running from… oh… my … fucking… God!

A manly and handsome naked red fox appears chasing her on all fours. It's just like when bunnies and foxes were still enemies.

He chases after her with his big strong legs and soon she tires and trips. He glares at her as she lies on the ground breathing heavily.

He places his powerful paw on her belly and she says frightened.

"Please don't eat me!"

He bares his teeth at her and snarls.

"And why shouldn't I?"

My finger goes inside my pussy again and I moan as my tail twitches.

"Aaaaww!"

The bunny doe looks at him and answers.

"Because… because I'm cute!"

"Uuummm… that you are!" The fox comments with a nod.

He can’t call a bunny cute!

He then grabs her by the ears and pulls her closer to his…

"Aaaww!" I moan again as he presses her face on his big throbbing cock and foxy ball sack.

He then lets go of her ears and keeps standing on all fours over her.

"If you do a good job I might let you live!" He growls and the doe starts kissing his foxhood immediately.

"Aaaaaww!" Oh fuck!

I shiver in pleasure and watch as the doe does things with her mouth that… that I never imagined someone would do!

Suddenly the fox groans and pulls her from beside him. He lays her on her belly in front of him. The naked sexy fox glares at the captive rabbit and then licks his lips.

"I think that I'm going to eat you!"

He stands over her and presses the tip of his red veiny fox cock against her tiny defenseless doe pussy.

She stands on all fours too and raises her ass.

"AARRGHAAAWWW!" She cries as his cock makes his way inside her.

That… looks like it hurts… like… A LOT... but… it's so hot.

The fox chuckles and says.

"You're tight... but you're too slow!" He then slams his hips against hers, shoving nearly his entire cock inside her, only his knot remaining outside her pussy.

"ARGHAAAAWWW!" She moans and falls motionless on the ground.

"AAaaawww!" I moan and gasp as the fox starts pounding her pussy relentlessly.

The doe gasps and her claws scratch the ground with each powerful thrust.

"AAAAAWW!" She moans with her tongue hanging out.

I twirl my finger and moan.

"Aaaaww!" Oh fuck! If Robin was here… Aaaawww!

I try and press my finger farther inside and gasp. My pussy clenches and grips my fingers.

"AAAAAWW!"

.

* * *

 

.

"AAAAW YIP!" The fox moans as he tries to force his knot inside the bunny doe.

But there is no way that could possibly fit not without…

The fox looks frustrated and takes both his claws and inserts them next to the sides of his cock and pushes them into the doe's pussy.

What's he doing?

She gasps for air and her tail twitches as she moans.

The fox gets a grimace on his face and he pulls her… he pulls with all his might ripping her open!

"AARRGHAAAWWWAAAAAAA!" She screams.

The fox gets a big grin as he forces his knot into her now massive gaping hole.

"Aah.. aaah aaaaww… aaah!"

My entire body contorts in pleasure and I cum.

"AAAAH! AAAAW! OH FUCK!" My pussy drenches my pants and I shiver gasping for air.

I… this… was intense… fuck!

The doe stays upside down as her hips are locked with his knot, her butt cheeks and fluffy tail rubbing against his foxy balls.

The fox pants as he empties his balls inside her and as soon as he stops shivering he licks his lips and says hungrily.

"I'm taking you to my den!" He then starts walking away dragging the doe behind him with his knot. She gags and moans with each step he takes… hot!

The screen then turns dark and the credits start rolling.

'In Memoriam: Jenny Fluffers'

Huh?

Okay whatever. I should go now… but…

Uumm… I never felt so relaxed in my whole life. And this… chair is so fucking comfortable. I'm feeling as if my entire body is melting. I lie down in my seat and yawn. I will just take a quick… a quick nap!

.

* * *

 

.

I wake up yawning softly and sigh. I feel so relaxed… **THE** **FUCK?!**

I open my eyes and look nervously at my legs.

GASP! A naked coyote with a raging erection is carefully removing my pants and my panties!

I glare furiously at him and my nose twitches.

"YOU FUCKER!" I kick him and he yelps painfully falling from his seat to the floor.

What the fuck! He… he was going to… rape me! I quickly cover myself and look fearfully at the rapist in front of me.

He quickly stands up and laughs maniacally!

"I GOT IT!" He says excitedly as he holds my pants and panties proudly in his paws.

My ears drop and my jaw hangs.

"THAT'S MINE!"

He looks mockingly at me and puts my panties on his muzzle as a mask!

GAAAASP!

He licks and sniffs my wet panties, slobbering all over it.

"Aaawwww… that is the stuff!" He says creepily and drops on all fours running away.

I stare shocked at the exit.

The FUCK was that?!

He didn't want my body… just my panties? And… why… WHY did he LICK it? It was disgusting and wrong.

Fuck… I'm naked. I turn to reach for my backpack and…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" I scream indignantly at the group of foxes, raccoons, weasel and a chinchilla going through my stuff.

They stare wide-eyed at me and suddenly one of them shouts nervously.

"SHE'S ONTO US! SCATTER!"

WAIT, NO!

They then turn tail and run away, each of them carrying something as they make a mad dash for the exit.

"YOU FUCKING THIEVES!" I stand up and EEEH!

I sit again and my ears drop as I cover my doe parts and my rear with my paws. My face burns in shame and I look around. There's no one else inside the movie room.

I look worriedly at my backpack on the floor and quickly kneel near it to look for my phone and my wallet. Without those two things I'm screwed.

Fuck… those guys… they didn't take them? I look confused at my phone, my wallet, my camera. Everything valuable thing I had is still here. What the fuck did they steal then?

Oh God! My ears drop and I look shocked at the contents of my backpack. Those tailholes… I can't believe that they robbed my... my clothes!

I'm… I'm naked and I don't have any pants, shorts or panties.

They robbed ALL of them! Those perverted idiots.

I need to report this to police. They need to to be arrested! They are a menace!

Gasp! My nose twitches in embarrassment and I grab my ears nervously.

I can't report them to the police! There would be questions… and I would have to answers those questions! They would want to know why I was here and what I was doing.

I… I can't… it's too embarrassing! I would rather die. I can't risk anyone knowing what have happened here, especially Robin!

Fuck… now I know what that hippo felt like when the vixens seduced him and stole his wallet.

I look at the screen. A porn movie starring a cute snow leopardess and eight big muscular black panthers is about to start.

I will have to watch it later. I need to get the fuck out of here. But…

My nose twitches and I look at my naked bottom. I can't walk around like…

"Hey hot stuff!" The muffled voice says.

WHO WAS THAT?!

I turn nervously in the direction the voice came from and see a… swift fox, I think. I can't really see very well in this dark room, but he looks like a swift fox about my size… and he also looks fucking weird.

There wasn't supposed to be anyone else in this room!

He stares at me, his muzzle partially concealed by the darkness, and asks with a muffled voice.

"Do you want to have some fun?" His muzzle barely moves as he talks… like some kind of freak of nature.

My nose twitches nervously and I take a step away from him, putting my backpack between the two of us.

"NO!" If he gets closer to me I will beat the fuck out of him.

He stares at me for a little while and then asks.

"You're not into foxes?"

I nod quickly and answer.

"Yes! I'm not into foxes! I like bunnies!" I like Nick... I mean, Robin!

He stares at me for a little longer and then he starts- GAAAASP!

He's peeling off his own fucking skin… NO! He is taking off his fox costume and suddenly he reveals his true form…

"YOU ARE A BUNNY?!"

The gray bunny rabbit, who just moments ago was disguised as a fox, smiles and says happily.

"Well… now I think there's no problem, right sweetheart? So why don't we go back to my place and…"

"Why were you disguised as a fox?!" My nose twitches and I ask shocked.

His ears drop and he laughs nervously.

"Look… I always wanted to be a fox… so when I got turned into a bunny… well…" He stops for a moment and then says.

"Look, it's just a fur suit. I'm a hundred percent bun meat here! I guarantee you that while I'm a fox on the inside, I fuck like a bunny in your insides where it counts."

He's a deviant! A lunatic!

"I DON'T CARE!" I say angrily and glare at him.

"I don't want to do anything with you!"

He takes a step forward towards me and asks.

"Are you sure?"

I groan and point at him menacingly.

"If you don't get the fuck out right now, then I'm going to shove that costume so far up your ass that you're REALLY going to end up having a fox inside you." Or whatever crazy crap he was talking about.

He freezes and then backs away a bit. He then says angrily.

"You don't have to be so full of yourself! You're not even that pretty anyway!" This fucking tailhole piece of shit!

I glare at him and flip him the bird.

"Go fuck yourself you **FREAK**!"

He scoffs annoyed and turns away, quickly leaving the room.

Fucking piece of shit!

My foot stomps the floor and I take a deep breath. You know what… fuck it! I'm going outside and if anyone annoys me then I will tell them to go FUCK themselves. I close my backpack and leave the movie theater room. I walk covering my doe parts with one paw and the area beneath my tail with the other so that no one thinks that I'm a pervert.

I stop near the bobcat cashier and smile awkwardly.

"Hi! Can you tell me where the nearest clothing store is?" I ask politely.

He looks lazily at me but then wiggles his whiskers and asks curiously.

"What are you hiding under there?" He leans over the counter and stares at my crotch with inquisitive eyes.

My ears burn in embarrassment and I answer.

"I'm covering my privates!"

The bobcat's curious expression turns into one of boredom and he leans back in his chair.

"Oh…" He says disappointed and then shrugs.

"There's a clothing store two blocks from here. You just have to follow the street, but it is closed right now."

Shit!

He then wiggles his whiskers and asks again.

"Why do you want clothes anyway?"

I roll my eyes and give the obvious answer.

"I don't want to walk around naked."

"But you're not naked… you have fur!" He says leaning his chin lazily on the counter.

For fuck's sake! That's the same kind of crazy reasoning that Kat has.

"I don't want other mammals to look at me as if I'm a pervert!"

He shrugs and points at me.

"You're attracting more attention this way than if you were just walking normally." Wha… what?

My nose twitches and he purrs.

"No one is going to judge you or stare at you… this is Terra… not some barbaric place like Zootopia!"

Zootopia is not barbaric! But that's beside the point!

I keep covering myself and say.

"But people will look lustfully at me!"

"Clothes won't change that! And why do you care about that anyway?" He smiles and purrs.

"You're hot… for a bunny. You don't need to hide your goods… let those buns of yours breathe!" That's so indecent.

My nose twitches and I ask embarrassingly.

"You think so?"

"Sure!" He purrs happily.

I look down and feel my ears burning in embarrassment. Nick never bothered with any clothes ever since he arrived here and no one treated him like a slut because of it. Well… they did treat him like a slut, but it was for different reasons.

Sigh, he is right… why do I care about what people will think of me? Everyone here is naked… I… I might as well be too.

I slowly uncover my privates and cross my arms. I look embarrassed at the bobcat cashier and he wiggles his whiskers.

"You know…" He says.

"With all the mystery and suspense with what you were doing. I thought that your pussy would be made of gold or something… but I can't even see it from here."

He stands up and walks out from around the counter and crouches down on all fours in front me putting his head under me looking up at my crotch.

I instinctively cover myself with both paws as he gets near me.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I ask angrily. This is exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." He says inquisitively.

"It doesn't mean I want you staring at me. Why should I let you?" I ask the pervert.

"Well if you are going to walk around like that, don't you want to know if it looks okay? I am a bit of an expert in that area. I have seen A LOT of pussies… even many doe pussies. I mean I AM a PUSSY cat after all." He explains giving me a great big grin.

I… I think my pussy is okay. I mean I don't know. No one has ever told me. Not that I was letting anyone look… but… if I am going to have to walk around like… it would be nice to know. And he IS an expert...

But this feels so wrong. Wrong on every level. I don't know him… the only person who should see it is someone I love… like Robin could see it and tell me if it looks normal. If he is still alive that is. Oh I don't want to think about that. What if something is wrong with it? I don't want Robin to see it and be disgusted.

You know FUCK IT.

I take my paws away putting them at my sides.

The bobcat cashier, I don't even know his name… how wrong is that, crouches down on the floor, his face less than a foot under me looking up at my… he presses my legs far apart with his paws so they are spread as wide as I can make them… and the takes a small flashlight and shines it up into my crotch for a bit moving his head around all over at different angles squinting really hard to see.

He then turns the light off and walks back behind the counter looking unimpressed, but fortunately not horrified. He seems to be ignoring me reading something.

"Well!" I say impatiently. After all that he should at least say something.

"Oh." He says looking up and noticing me. The nerve!

"It's just a normal bunny pussy! No one will make fun of you because of it."

My nose twitches and I say softly.

"Thanks… I guess." I turn to leave and wave.

"I will be going now… bye!"

He smiles and purrs.

"Bye bunny!"

I leave the movie theater and stop on the sidewalk. A group of otters comes in my direction and I instinctively reach my paws to cover myself but I stop at the last second.

I don't care if they look at me… I don't care!

I walk past them and my tail twitches a little. I look at them out of the corner of my eye and from the five otters just one of them checked my muff for a second and then turned his head away as if nothing had happened.

Fuck that was kinky! My ears burn and I look around. Other males and females of several species are walking around but… no one is… staring at me. In Zootopia they sometimes stared at me, not for perverted reasons, but because they were surprised to see a bunny cop.

As I walk back to the police station I stop in a little mini market run by a dingo. I grab a bottle of water and stop in front of the cashier. He looks uninterested at me and says grumpily.

"Two zoollars."

I pay him and walk out of there sating my thirst. He didn't even care that I was naked.

I make my way to the precinct without any problems. I enter and as I throw the empty water bottle in the trash can, a vixen enters the precinct.

She's wearing a light purple dress that goes nearly all the way down to her feet, a dark purple jacket, a large dark purple sun hat and dark shades. Her dark furred ears flick to and fro as they peek out from the holes in the hat, and her big dark tipped bushy tail wags softly as she walks.

I walk up to the cougar manning the reception desk and stand beside the vixen. Heh… she's using a ridiculous dark purple lipstick… she looks like a tramp.

The vulpine smiles looking at the cougar and asks with a silky voice.

"Hi! Did Robin get back from the mission already?" WHAT?!

Who… who is this bitch?

Mu nose twitches and I stare annoyed at the vixen. She… she is not here after Robin… is she? She must just be a friend… a friend that is worried. That's all!

The cougar looks apologetically at her. She wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

"No… sorry." Sigh… so he is not here.

The vixen pouts, obviously displeased, and then asks.

"Can I leave a message for Robin here?" See… a friend… a worried friend.

The cougar nods. The vixen takes a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket. She then kisses it leaving a dark purple kiss mark on the paper with her lipstick. That… that doesn't look like something a friend would do.

The vixen smiles and gives the paper to the cougar. My ears drop and I glare at the vixen… no! The… the thieving bitch!

My foot thumps the ground annoyed and the vixen turns to look at me. She looks slightly surprised at me and I scoff.

I look at the cougar and ask with a smile.

"Is there a message for Judy Hopps? I'm Robin's **girlfriend**!"

"No." She answers plainly and wiggles her whiskers.

FUCK!

I force my ears to stay perked up and keep smiling.

"Okay, thanks." I answer.

The cougar smiles and wiggles her whiskers nodding

Out of the corner of my eye I see the vixen's smile turn into a mocking sneer. I turn to her and cross my arms.

"Is there something wrong?"

I glare at the bitch and she just scoffs indignantly.

"Silly bunny… Robin is for foxes." She hisses and then turns her back to me.

WHAT?! No! That… what the fuck does that mean?

"Hey!" I call angrily.

"What did you just say?" I glare at her and she smiles.

The vixen looks at me and rests her cream colored chin on her dark furred paw.

"Are those big ears of yours just for decoration or are you just that dumb?" She asks smugly and grins.

My nose twitches and I retort annoyed.

"I'm not dumb!" Ooooh! Great comeback… show her who's the boss!

She giggles and leans down resting her paws on her knees and looks at me eye to eye. I stare at my reflection in the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

"Look… I don't know what they taught you back in…" She stops for a moment and asks teasingly.

"From what hole did you pop out of anyway?"

HOLE!

"I'm not from a hole… I came from Zootopia and..."

"Zootopia… right!" She exclaims with a giggle and then says.

"I don't know what they taught you back in Zootopia, but if you think that Robin is going to choose an ugly bunny like you…" She says pointing at me and then points at herself.

"Over a sexy vixen like myself… then you're even dumber then you look!"

My ears drop and I say nervously.

"That… that is not true… I… I'm not dumb…" My nose twitches and I gesture in her direction, saying angrily.

"And you're not sexy… you're just a mangy bitch that should be fucking a bunch of flea ridden tods in the street instead of going after a nice fox like Robin!" I thump my foot on the floor and glare at her.

She covers her muzzle a little and shakes her head.

"You're just lying to yourself right now!" She giggles and points at me.

"Ugly bunny!"

She then points at herself.

"Sexy vixen!" She grins and turns her back to me. She looks over her shoulder and says teasingly.

"Being cute will only get your fluffy butt so far… in the end, Robin will be mine!"

She giggles and blows me a kiss.

"Ciao!" She waves teasingly and walks away, leaving the precinct soon after.

Gulp… I… I…

My ears drop and I feel my throat drying up. Sniff… I… I wipe away one tear and my nose twitches.

My stomach turns inside my belly and I sniff sadly. I… I… NO! I won't be intimidated by her. Just because she is wearing clothes like a normal mammal… and is the same species as him… it doesn't matter shit. She isn't better than me.

If… if I just imagine her without her fancy clothes and lipstick she will be just another mangy skank.

I look at her and imagine her without her clothes… leaving only her sunglasses on.

Fuck…

She is pretty.

Gulp…

BUT… BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!

Robin won't fall for that wench's vile charms. He isn't that kind of guy.

She is just a whore… a Terran whore.

My foot stomps the floor annoyed and I groan.

Who does she think she is?!

I look at the cougar and ask angrily.

"Do you know who that whore is?"

She giggles and wiggles her whiskers.

"She's a vixen that has the hots for Robin."

Gasp… I knew it! I was almost sure already… but now I know!

The cougar rolls her eyes and purrs.

"It's nothing unexpected really… since Robin was talking about finding a life mate a while ago. But that’s nothing compared to what happened last year!" She giggles and waves her paw.

"You should have seen the amount of love letters the precinct received when Bigby said he was thinking of getting married. We even had some females getting arrested on purpose just to get closer to him." She giggles.

"He's already gotten married and he still receives lots of love confessions… look." She leans down behind the desk and shows me a bucketful of letters, most of them with heart stickers attached to it.

Oh…

I nod slowly and say.

"Thanks… I… I have to go… bye."

She wiggles her whiskers and purrs waving goodbye.

I walk out of the precinct and take a deep breath.

So… Robin hasn't come back yet… that's okay. And… and there's a horny bitch going after him. And she might not be the only bitch going after him. Sigh… that's okay… that's alright! Robin is a gentlefox, he wouldn't be seduced by one of those vulgar cunts anyway.

Fuck... I need to pass some more time and calm myself. Everything is going to be alright.

Maybe I could go to the park and relax a little bit… that would be nice. The grass, the trees… just me, peace and quiet!

I smile and make my way to the park where the mole was killed.

I arrive there after the sun has already set and take a deep breath. This place is so peaceful! I walk past a trio of foxes snuggling intensely and make my way to a nearby tree.

I lay my weary body down on the soft grass, enjoying the night's breeze. Uuummm! I never knew how good the sensation of fresh grass upon my fur was until now.

I yawn and stretch happily as I gaze upon the stars… waiting.

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

**Did you guys really think there would be Robin Hood without Maid Marian making any appearance?**

.

.

**I want to thank Menser for the hilarious pussy expert scene as well as his collaboration on the hippo scene and many others, and so much more including corrections and actually convincing me to write the hippo scene (I was not sure about that one but he said you guys would love it) and then further expanding it significantly.**

**Even if due to the differences in our opinions about where the story should go made me lose my proof reader, he’ll always be remembered for sticking with us for so long!**  
  
I am rolling the diplomacy checks to convince him to get back though! Who knows, maybe his stockholm syndrome will kick in and he'll start proofreading again!

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**Reference list**

**Justice League – (Green Lantern, The Flash, Robin, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, The Joker, Lex Luthor)**

**Tropical Thunder**

**Monty Python and the Holy Grail**

**Dracula**

**Blade**

**Skippy – the white bunny boy from Disney's Robin Hood**

**Naruto**

**Maid Marian**

**Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids**

 


	47. Vixens are RED because they ARE the Devil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter does have a little update in one of the scenes at the end of the chapter and has a new piece of artwork I drew for it.
> 
> Chapter 48 and 49 will have no changes so they will be released later this week.
> 
> Now, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering "Albine, where are the changes? This rewrite sucks!" well. These changes may seem small now, but they are influencing a LOT of stuff that'll happen in the future.
> 
> Thanks for everyone reading this! Now, for the story!

 

.

* * *

 

.

July 4th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Someone gently nudges my shoulder and I wake up with a yawn.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed without opening my eyes.

I just wanted to sleep a little… sigh… these people can't even let me relax.

I hear chuckling and then a hot male voice answers.

"Well… and here I thought that you were looking for me… maybe I should just go and leave again." What?

I open my eyes and my heart skips a beat.

"Robin!" I smile and look at my handsome fox.

He has one of his elbows resting on his knee while his other knee rests on the ground. With a big grin he comments playfully.

"I see that you're going native!" His eyes travel to my nakedness and my ears drop in shame.

I rub my arm and laugh nervously.

"Some stuff happened… and I lost my clothes." My nose twitches and I look at him.

"I was worried about you."

His smile disappears and his ears lean back.

"I'm sorry… some stuff happened." He looks apologetically at me.

Dumb fox…

I hug him, burying my face on his big foxy chest and taking in a shaky breath. I thought… I thought he was lost… like Nick.

He hugs me with his strong arms. His powerful paws caressing my ears.

"I'm here now… and I really want to hear what happened to you." He says playfully and I look up.

He grins and teases.

"I think that between the two of us, you were the one that had the craziest adventure! At least I didn't lose my pants!"

I roll my eyes and playfully punch his arm.

"That's because you don't wear pants you dumb fox!"

I giggle happily and he chuckles.

"Actually I'm wearing shorts this time!" He says pointing down.

I look at him and… yeah… he is.

"Why are you wearing those?"

"So that I can take them off later!" He grins and winks.

I don't get it… but whatever. He is here and that's what matters to me.

I hug him and take a deep breath.

"I was worried."

"Worried about what?" He asks curiously.

My nose twitches and my ears drop.

"I was worried that you might go for that… whore that was looking for you at the precinct." I say softly.

Robin chuckles and shakes his head.

"She is just an ugly cunt that can't take no for an answer… you're the only one for me!" He says softly.

I smile and hug him even more.

YES! I knew it… I knew it!

He looks at me, with his big emerald green eyes, holding me in his arms under the starry sky. Robin slowly leans closer to me. I feel his warm breath on my face as he kisses me.

I squirm surprised at first but then stop and hug him, returning the kiss. Robin holds me firmly in his grasp, his strong paws keeping me in place as he presses his lips against mine… his big warm foxy lips.

My ears perk up and I feel his strong musk and heavy breath hitting my nose. He then let go of my paw and grabs my butt. Aaaww! He passes his other paw behind my back and pulls me even closer to him, our bodies being squished against each other.

Aaaaw! He lifts me off the ground and gently presses me against a nearby tree. I put my paws on his strong foxy chest, his strong musk overpowering me. He growls softly and thrusts his hips forward before he starts grinding the big… hard… throbbing bulge in his shorts against my poor defenseless doe parts, ruffling the fur on my butt cheeks.

Aaaawww! Fuck! I kiss him and take off his hood. He whines in protest but I ignore him, throwing the hood on the ground. I then grasp his strong furry neck with both my paws as the tent inside his shorts gets even bigger. He opens his mouth and his sharp dangerous teeth prickle my lips as he growls sexily.

"I want you Judy."

He pulls his shorts down and lets them fall, revealing his foxhood.

My nose twitches and I smile.

"I want you too!" I say happily and kiss his neck.

Robin licks the top of my head and growls playfully. A wave of strong predatory musk fogs my vision as he shoves his hot throbbing cock between my thighs. Aaawww! He's so big and warm!

He… he is going to ravage me… spread my legs and tear my pussy apart with his powerful foxy dick!

I shiver as he grinds his big rod against my wet doe parts, my pussy aches and tingles with each rapid thrust.

"Aaawww!" He grasps my butt cheek even more fiercely then before, the tips of his claws prickle my rear. I feel a fiery sensation inside my pussy as his dick keeps grinding against my thighs.

"Aaaaw!" Aaah… this… I…

His big foxy tongue takes my moan as an opportunity and forces its way inside my mouth. Aaawww!

I grab his ears and he growls, his throat rumbling softly as his warm tongue coils around mine. He presses his big knot against my doe parts… I can feel his veins throbbing. I can feel his warmth between my legs.

I straddle his big powerful hips and my feet brush his bushy tail. He taints my mouth washing it with his thick foxy saliva. His large predatory tongue violates my throat, forcing its way down, making it almost impossible to breath.

The tip of his throbbing cock peeks from between my butt cheeks and pokes my twitching tail as his knot nearly tears my pants open. He then finally breaks his loving kiss and I gasp for air.

"Aww… I… I love you!" I blurt out and kiss him.

My fox then growls softly and nibbles my neck.

"AAAW… Ah… aaah!" Oh fuck!

It feels exactly like what Nick did when he faked being savage!

His sharp teeth gently scratch the skin below my fur and I shiver, waves of electricity surging through my spine as his paws firmly grasp my hips. Robin stops nibbling me and puts me on the ground. My shaky legs tremble and as he pulls me towards his body, I lean onto him.

His big erect red cock shines beautifully under the moonlight and throbs in front of my face. His intoxicating musk makes my pussy wetter than before and he pants hard and caresses my head, whining pleadingly.

"How about you two kiss before the action?" He growls sexily and my ears drop.

Oh fuck… I… I've never done it before. I look at his dick and my nose twitches. This is it Judy… this is why you watched those perverted movies.

I gulp and I… I tentatively place my paws around his raging knot. It's… oh sweet carrots it's so warm… and musky. I stroke it softly and it throbs as my other paw works its way up his veiny shaft, just like the vixen and the bunny in the movie did.

"Uuumm…" He moans softly and gently strokes my ears making me shiver.

My pussy aches and I gulp and stare at the virile foxy dick in my paws. I can feel the heat radiating from it… as its veins pulse within my paws and… and…

I nearly drool and lean closer to his… pleasure rod. His musk clouds my thoughts and I… I kiss the shaft of his delicious… meaty… dick. My lips touch his warm cock and he shudders.

Fuck… this smells so good! I take a deep breath and lick his dick, the exquisite flavor invades my mouth and I nearly gag.

"Aaaaw yip!" So cute!

I lick him again and salivate as the salty taste of foxy cock dominates my senses. Uuumm! Fuck… no wonder Kat likes this so much. My tongue licks each one of his pulsing veins and I kiss his big round knot.

"Aaaw yip!" His musk is even stronger… because of his… foxy balls!

I close my eyes and bury my nose on his musky ball-sack, his throbbing knot presses against my face and his dick stands between my ears leaking pre cum all over my head.

Huuuum! He smells so good! I fondle his sack and open my mouth gobbling one of his furry balls inside, just as I've seen in the movie.

"AAAAAW JUDY… YIP!" He moans

Alex was right… this is how foxes have to smell! Musky and strong and virile!

I take a good breath of his musk and lick his furry ball, covering it with my drool. His knot throbs hard on my face and I feel his paws softly trying to pull my head up.

I let his ball go with a big wet lick and Robin slowly presses the tip of his dick against my face, his pre cum marking my lips as lipstick. I grasp his knot with both paws and massage it. I giggle at the cute puppy face he is making, and then lick the tip of his dick before sucking it hungrily.

"AAAAAAW… YIP!" His foxhood throbs violently and he moans.

"I… Judy aaa yip… I'm cumming!"

He's what?

Suddenly Robin's whole body trembles and he yips loudly.

"AAAW YIP AAAH! YIP!"

His dick pulses and sprays a jet of warm and sticky fox seed inside my mouth. Sweet carrot… it's so thick and salty. I love it… AH!

His dick then throbs violently again and slips out of my mouth. I close my eyes as it covers me with his warm kit making cream. With each throb his dick shoots even more semen at me… until it finally stops and just starts leaking slowly.

"You can give me a heads up next time!" I giggle and grab my shirt from the ground nearby.

I wipe my face clean the best I can and Robin chuckles softly.

"Sorry… that was… amazing!"

Once I open my eyes, I see my fox sitting on the ground, panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he stares happily at me, his tail wagging frenetically. I knew he was cute but… I never imagined that he would be THIS cute!

I giggle and roll my eyes at his dumb grin. So… this is how it feels… to please a male. Fuck… I never thought that he would be packing so much cum. He covered my chest and my face.

I wonder if Nick would have as much as him. Maybe if he wasn't so busy emptying his balls on and in every whore that he finds, then I would be able to find out.

I take some of Robin's cream from my belly and lick it off my paws… so salty! I look seductively at him and Robin grins.

I lick my lips and smile.

"I still have room for more!" I rub my belly and my wet pussy.

"Much… much more!"

My happy fox grins and walks closer to me. He licks my lips and gently lays me down on the soft field of grass.

"I'm happy to oblige… but before that!" He licks his lips and gently spreads my legs open.

"I need to get a taste of bunny flesh!" He growls playfully.

"My foxy instincts are telling me that!" He shows me his tongue, wiggles his eyebrows and flicks his ears.

"Hahahah!" I giggle and watch in ecstasy as his big foxy tongue makes its way towards my pussy.

Suddenly I feel something splashing on my chest. He stops and I look surprised at him. His dick then throbs again and sprays a stream of hot sperm on my chest.

Is that normal? I thought that after males came they stopped… shooting cum all over people.

My nose twitches and I point at his dick.

"Are you okay?"

Robin's ears lean back and he nods.

"Yes! Just… just close your eyes and enjoy the show Judy!" He grins and gently caresses my rear.

"Okay!" I lay my head on the ground and close my eyes.

Suddenly another load of warm cum splashes against my chest… and then another… and another.

What the fuck is happening? I thought he said he was okay.

.

* * *

 

.

I open my eyes and see a red fox that I never met before staring at me as if I had come back from the dead. He's holding a bottle of ketchup in his paws and a large slice of bread in his mouth.

What the fuck? Where's Robin?

I look nervously at the shocked fox in front of me and then… wait a minute… what the fuck am I lying on?

I sit up and look down. I'm sitting in the middle of a big slice of bread on top of a large plate. There are some slices of tomato and some lettuce spread over my body, and then I see a LARGE amount of ketchup splattered on my chest and belly.

What is going on?

My nose twitches and I breathe nervously. I look at the weird fox, and he puts the ketchup bottle away before grabbing the slice of bread from his mouth.

He raises his paw defensively and his ears lean back.

"Look, I'm REALLY sorry for this… I thought you were dead." He whines apologetically.

Dead… what is he talking about?

"What happened… and why… why am I covered in ketchup?"

"I thought you were dead and then thought to myself 'Hey! Why don't I make a bunny sandwich?'… but I guess that you were just sleeping." The fox laughs awkwardly and then he says.

"Sorry for waking you up by the way."

Waking me up? So… that means that everything was just… just a dream.

My ears drop and I look down sadly. Robin's not here. His sperm… splashing all over my body… was just the ketchup this fox was using to make me tastier. No wonder I thought the cum actually tasted salty but tasty.

Sniff… fuck… FUCK! Why… why is it so hard for me to have a good day once in a while?

"Don't be sad!" He says softly and then his ears lean back even more. He gives me a puppy face.

"Look, I will let you eat the tomato slices and the lettuce okay… bunnies like that right?"

Sigh.

"I'm not mad at you." I say, my ears hanging low.

He tilts his head to the side and asks confused.

"Then what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and wipe the small tears forming in my eyes.

"Just… stuff." I shrug and sigh again.

I just… sigh… I just don't know anymore.

I feel someone tapping on my back and look at the fox. He's smiling with a concerned look and he says softly.

"Look… whatever is happening to you just remember… this is Terra… everything will turn out okay!" That… makes no sense at all.

He then slowly removes the slice of bread from under me and says.

"You can have the veggies… I… I will just eat the bread!" He bites his food and smiles.

Ha... haha… hahahaha… sigh.

I giggle a little and nod.

"Thanks." It's silly… but… I feel a little better.

I munch on my food and after a while I finish and sigh. I still feel… down.

"Uuumm… you want help with that?" The fox points at the ketchup covering my chest.

"Oh… yeah… I could use some help with that. Do you have a napkin-EEEH!" I squeal surprised and my ears perk up as he leans closer to me and starts licking my belly.

I stare shocked as he slowly licks his way up to my chest… his big foxy tongue lashing against my dirty fur.

When he finishes… cleaning me… he picks up his plate and his ketchup bottle. The fox stands wagging his tail.

"My lunch break is over… bye bunny!"

"Bye." I say embarrassed.

He just licked me all over and is acting as if nothing had happened.

He turns to leave and says.

"And cheer up… you're tasty!"

I nod and scratch my ears.

"Okay… that's… uuumm… good to know."

I watch silently as he disappears into the distance.

He was a weird one… but he is right. I need to cheer up.

I stand up and stretch a little before leisurely strolling away. As I make my way out of the park, a vixen happily eating her popsicle walks past me and my ears perk up. I could go for a sweet treat right now.

I look around for a bit and then find the popsicle selling wolf sitting beside his strange tasting popsicles. Well… his popsicles aren't really sweet at all but they will have to do.

I stop in front of him and realize. This time he isn't sleeping, so I can ask him what flavor those popsicles are.

"Hi!" I smile and wave.

"Hello!"

I point to his popsicles and ask.

"Hey… I've been wondering… what flavor are they?"

The grey wolf smiles and says wagging his tail.

"Cum!" Wha… what?

Hahahah…

I giggle and my nose twitches.

"No… seriously."

He nods and says.

"My whole pack helps me make them! It would be impossible to make a whole batch everyday all by myself.” He grins and leans down as if whispering a secret.

"We eat lots of pineapples to make it taste better!"

Ah… ah…

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I… I ATE… OH GOD! OH FUCK!

That's why Robin didn't know what to say to me… he… he didn't want me to know.

"What's wrong?" He asks nervously and reaches to grab me.

My ears drop and I swat away his perverted paw.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I scream angrily and glare at him.

He looks dumbly at me at me and my eyes travel to his crotch. His big round balls… they are probably empty now, since he made the popsicles.

Cum popsicles… I ate cum popsicles.

My stomach twists inside my belly and I gag. I feel something warm forcing its way up my throat and then I fall to my knees.

"Bleeeeergh!" I throw up and then stand up weakly.

"Hey… are you alright?" The fucking tailhole asks softly.

I fight back the tears forming in my eyes and glare at him. This bastard is not going to see me cry… he won't.

I sniff and say with cracked voice.

"You bastard… I ate your… your cum thinking it was…"

I sniff and wipe some tears away.

"I… I just…" Sniff…

"I just…"

My vision blurs and I sob. I… I… I hate it… I hate this place. I bury my face in my paws and cry. I have never even touched any male… in that way before… and now… sob… this fucking piece of shit.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I sob. Why… why do Terrans have to be like Kat? Robin… Robin is the only good Terran... and… and now he is gone. I don't even know if he is dead or alive and… and… and I have to compete with vixens for him. It's not fair.

Suddenly I feel strong paws grabbing me.

I open my eyes surprised and the perverted wolf picks me up.

"There, there…" The bastard says softly and hugs me.

Sniff…

" **FUCK** **YOU**!" I sob and punch his stupid muscular chest.

He holds me in his powerful muscular arms and licks the top of my head. His paws hold my back and the bottom of my legs, respectfully staying away from any perverted areas.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it okay." Fucking Terrans.

I sniff and sob.

"You fucking omega bitch… I will never be able to marry… because of you."

He caresses my ears and stares at me.

"I thought everyone knew what they were buying."

I sniff and wipe away my tears.

"I didn't." I cry and his ears lean back.

He gives me a puppy face and says softly.

"Sorry." Sniff… fucking bitch… fucking cute bitch.

He presses my face against his hard chest and he rocks me like a baby.

"There… let it all out." Fuck Terrans… and fuck their fucking disgusting food. I will never eat popsicles again.

I… I… I sniff and close my eyes. Tears roll down my face and I sob loudly. I just want everything to… sniff… everything to be right again. I want Nick and Robin back.

After I cry for several minutes, I finally stop sobbing and wipe my tears. The wolf keeps rocking me silently as I take deep breaths, calming myself.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks softly and I slowly nod once.

"That wasn't just because of the popsicles was it?" He asks curiously.

Sigh…

My nose twitches and I answer.

"No."

He smiles and asks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh deeply again and shake my head.

"I just want to… take a break… forget my problems." I say tiredly.

"Oh…" He smiles and wags his tail.

"I can help with that!" He can?

He stands up and starts walking away, carrying me in his arms.

I look surprised at him and ask nervously.

"Where are you taking me?" I squirm in his grasp but his lupine paws are too strong.

"To the bar!" He answers happily.

Ah… AAHHHH!

"You want me to drink my problems away." I state and look at him.

"Yup!" The wolf nods happily.

I roll my eyes and sigh. I'm not a drinker… but fuck… I really need a drink... a strong drink to make me forget all the shit that just happened.

I sigh and relax, and he carries me to the bar.

"Aren't you worried that your stuff will be stolen?" He left it all behind… including the money box.

The wolf chuckles shrugging and keeps walking. Okay... it's your stuff not mine.

A little later he enters a big bar and stops in front of the elk bartender. He places me down on of the stools and looks to the bartender.

"My friend here is kind of sad… I think that a Nuclear Strike will help cheer her up!" He says with a wink and puts some money on the counter.

Where did he take that money from? He is naked.

Uuumm… actually… I think that I don't want to know the answer.

The grey wolf looks at me and gives me the thumbs up as the elk picks up a large glass. The bartender grabs several bottles and mixes their ingredients together inside a metal bottle.

He then puts the glass in front of me and fills it with a bubbly green liquid that smells like alcohol and death.

My nose burns a little and my ears drop.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask worriedly.

The two males laugh and then the wolf responds.

"What do you think? This is Terra!" That just makes me even more worried.

My ears drop and I gulp nervously.

The two look expectantly at me, as if challenging me to drink the enormous glass of green poison in front of me.

The elk then whispers teasingly at the wolf.

"She can't do it… bunnies are too weak!"

Both tailholes giggle and I frown.

Sigh… you know what… fuck it. My life isn't getting worse than it already is!

I take a deep breath and pick the glass up. I put the glass up to my mouth and start drinking.

FUCK! The… Nuclear Strike burns my mouth, tongue, throat and soul as I chug it down.

I gulp one mouthful after the other of the alcoholic monstrosity they gave me and as soon as I finish, I slam the fucking glass onto the counter.

"Y-YEAH!" I giggle and nearly fall off my stool.

I turn to the two tailholes with a smug grin on my face and giggle.

"Whooo is the weeak one noow?" I ask teasingly, feeling my body relax.

The four idiots gawk at me with stupid looks on their faces and I giggle. Everyone thinks bunnies are weak, but I always show them… I always do.

They keep staring dumbly at me and I roll my eyes. This shiiiiit is the good stuff. I'm… feeling soooo good! But there's one problem. It's so fucking… hot in here.

I take off my shirt and take a deep breath.

"That's better." I giggle and turn to them.

I want to drink more!

Ah… weird… I didn't notice those other three bartender elks before… or those… three grey wolves.

.

* * *

 

.

July 5th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Aaaaaaah… my head hurts… my stomach hurts… everything hurts. I gag and cough a little, feeling the bile crawl up my dry throat.

Fuck… I feel horrible. I… I was wrong… my life could get worse.

I grasp my ears and try to ignore the pounding feeling in the back of my head as I open my eyes.

I'm in a room. It has a white wall with a square pattern behind the bed, fancy designs on the other walls, cream colored sheets and covers, and off-white silk pillows, a soft mattress and... wait! My heart skips a beat and my stomach twists inside my belly.

I am inside someone's bedroom!

I sit up and my ears drop.

I'm in someone's bed.

And even worse… I remember... I'M COMPLETELY NAKED!

I open my mouth to whimper but no sound comes out. I shake nervously and quickly uncover myself to get out of the bed. I fall on the ground and stand up shaking trying to get my legs to cooperate.

I look at the empty bed and gulp, trying to get rid of the knot forming in my throat. There's… there's no one here with me. I'm alone… but… someone must have brought me here… I wouldn't just appear here out of nowhere.

I grip my paws into fists and take deep breaths.

What… what happened last night? I am trying desperately to think... but I can't remember anything.

Gulp.

My nose twitches and I shiver. I woke up inside someone's bedroom… naked and with a brutal hangover.

He… who… whoever it was who brought me here… he must have fuc… taken advantage of me and… and…

I… I don't want to think about it…

Tears form in my eyes and I sniff.

NO! I'm not going to cry!

Well I have to get out of here first… while I have a chance… before he… they… oh God don't it let it be THEY… find me awake… go to the police station and... I don't care if they will help me there or not. I  **AM** going to get one of those… firearms... and I'm going to fucking  **MURDER**  the fucking bastard or bastards that took advantage of me.

I grit my teeth and look around for my backpack, but the dam thing isn't here. Fuck it… I will look for it later.

I creep softly carefully placing my feet as I make my way out of the bedroom and into the living room. I search the room quickly, my ears perked up at full attention to catch even the tiniest sound, but I don't hear or see anyone. I finally take a step into the room and make my way desperately to what I hope is the exit.

I carefully place my paw on the door knob hoping it is not locked… and…

Suddenly I hear keys rattling outside and the noise of a key entering the key hole. My heart stops for a moment and my nose twitches.

Fuck… FUCK!

My heart races and I silently back away from the door. I look around nervously and then spot the kitchen. YES! If I can't get a firearm then a knife will have to do. I'm going to GUT the bastard like a fish!

I reach the kitchen just as the door opens. I hear a male voice softly humming a tune and moving in my direction.

The kitchen is clean but bare, there is nothing out on the counters, sink with a few drawers below it, a dining table in the middle of the kitchen and a refrigerator in the corner.

My ears drop and my nose twitches disappointed.

That's it?!

No knifes in sight… no forks… just a fucking baguette on top of the table.

My ears then tilt to the side and I hear the fucking bastard… he's almost at the entrance to the kitchen and he is going to find me before I have a weapon to...

My ears drop as he gets even closer and I look around nervously. I don't have time… I don't have time.

**FUCK IT!**

I grab the makeshift bread sword and jump at the fucking rapist bastard as he enters the kitchen.

"OUCH!" I whack the fucking tailhole before he even notices me.

This makes a surprisingly good weapon even if it is just some random pastry. I never expected a piece of bread to be this hard and sturdy. I don't even know how he planned to eat it. He must have strong teeth.

He falls to the ground and I smack him again. The scum of the earth curls in a ball and I keep beating him with my bread sword.

"Ouch… ouch… Mon Cheri, please! That's ouch… such harsh treatment for a delicious baguette!" DIE YOU FUCKING… bastard…

I… I stop hitting him and take a closer look at the tailhole.

"Lu… Lucky?" I say nervously and my ears drop.

He slowly uncovers his face and looks at me.

"Hello Mon Cheri!" He says happily with a smile.

Why… what… did…

My nose twitches and I look painfully at him.

"What did you... do to me?" I… I trusted him.

His smile instantly disappears and he looks startled at me.

"Mon Dieu! I would never do anything that would EVER harm you! I would sooner take a dagger to the heart." He stands up and his nose twitches nervously as he reaches for me.

"I… I just had to help you last night… I wouldn't forgive myself if something had happened to you."

"Then how did I end up in your bed?" I ask angrily and point my edible weapon at him.

"It is the only bed I have." He says looking apologetically at me.

"After I made sure you were fine. Well, as fine as you could be. I went to sleep on the couch of course." He explains his nose twitching and then says softly.

"I went out to buy some clothes for you, seeing that you were lacking them for some strange reason, and then I thought of making a breakfast for you so that you would have nourishment when you woke… I know how nasty hangovers can be." He looks worriedly at me.

Sigh… now I feel like such a tailhole.

I drop the baguette on the counter and look painfully at him. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Lucky has been nothing but a gentlebuck to me ever since the moment I met him. He would never… do anything to me. He probably saved me from getting myself hurt… and I instead hurt him. Oh sweet cheese and crackers, if I had found a knife instead… I don't want to think about it…

My nose twitches and I apologize softly.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, mon doux petite lapin." I don't understand what that means.

"I should have left you a note before I left. How thoughtless of me. With how soundly you were asleep, I thought I would be back well before you woke. I should apologize to you Mon Cheri." He didn't need to do that. But yes that would have helped.

He smiles cutely and I feel a little better. I walk closer to him and hug his strong lean muscular chest, burying my face in his soft neck and let out a sigh. Lucky's body tenses up and his ears shoot straight up as I hug him… and he very gently puts his arms around me touching me as light as a feather as I squeeze him tight... how cute.

"Thanks Lucky!" Who knows where I would be if it weren't for him this time and so many others. I would have never drunken that weird stuff if I had any idea what would happen.

I'm lucky he is my friend. Hehe… lucky!

He then starts shivering and suddenly he lets out a soft whimper.

"Oh mon Dieu, donne-moi de la force!" The fuck is he saying?

I look at him and ask worriedly.

"Did I hurt you before Lucky?" I hit him pretty hard.

His nose twitches and something in his pocket… maybe his phone... presses against my stomach. Lucky then places his paws on my shoulders and gently pushes me away from him. He then turns his back to me and says nervously.

"Mon Cheri… I'm… I'm only human…" Uuummm… you're a bunny!

"And there's only so much I can… control." He says and takes a deep breath.

"Please put on some clothes Mon Cheri! I beg of you!"

Oh… OOOOOH!

My ears drop and I nod embarrassed understanding.

"Right." I grab the bag and pick up the clothes from inside.

He bought a pink stylish blouse, dark blue shorts and… matching blue panties. How would he have known my size? He didn't do anything weird to me… did he? No! No he wouldn't do that!

My nose twitches and I ask.

"How did you find me last night?"

Lucky scratches his head and answers, his back still turned to me.

"I put word out to my friends and many locals that if anyone spotted you… a bunny with your… special beauty markings... in trouble they should call me immediately."

I see.

"Was I in that much trouble last night?"

He released a loud burst of air that sounded like "DOH" and then chuckles and answers.

"You could say that. Don't you remember?"

"I… I don't." I hope I didn't do anything too weird.

"What was I doing when you found me?"

"You were… uumm…" He coughs awkwardly looking down as if embarrassed and pauses before answering.

"Talking to a fox." A fox… oh fuck!

OH FUCK.

My ears drop and I cover my mouth in shame with both paws.

I remember!

.

* * *

 

.

"And then… and then I said 'Laady, if you're going to touch my taaail then at leaaast buy me dinner first'!" He exclaims and finishes another bottle of wine.

"AHAHAHAAH! Nooo, you did not!" I punch the lying fox's arm.

He chuckles and hiccups cutely.

"Anyway… this was how I met my fiancé!"

Aaawwww! I giggle and… and say.

"That's soooooooo cuuuu-hic… cuuuuuuuute!"

I hold the whole wine bottle up to my mouth and take swig. FUCK! I never knew… never knew that wine tasted so fuuuuuuucking good!

"Today's my last… day as a free fox!" He chuckles.

"Then… you beeetter make it count then!" I giggle happily.

"Yeah… I will!" The fox… what's his name… FOX! Fox… right? Fox it is! Fox says and puts his paw on my thighs, rubbing them playfully.

"Aaah no! You ssssly fox!" I bat away his paw and open my legs. I point at my top grade pristine pussy and giggle.

"This is for Robin! Not for you!" Silly fox!

He whines and I take another sip of my delicious wine! I suddenly feel something cold and wet between my thighs rubbing against my pussy causing it to tingle.

I then see a fox muzzle buried between my legs with the owner looking up at me happily.

"Heeeeey! Whaaat did I just… tell you?" I giggle and push his head away from my pussy!

"That's nooooot for you!"

"Ah c'mooooon!" He whines and grins.

"Hoow abouuut we play a game then?!"

I finish my bottle of wine and ask curiously.

"What… game?"

Fox grins and says.

"You're goooing to close your… eyes… your eyes and you're going to drink from the special… speeecial… SPECIAL BUTTER BOTTLE!"

"Ewww! But I don't like buuuutter! I like wiiine!" I giggle and nod.

"But it's fooox butter! And if you drink all the… fox butter, you get another wine bottle!"

AH!

"Then it's okay!" I giggle and clap my paws excitedly.

I'm out of money… I think… I don't know. But a free wine bottle will help a lot!

"Juuust close your eyes and opeeen your mouth!" He says and I do just that!

"Like this?" I ask and he answers.

"Yes… and don't bite… it's just the tip!"

The Fox grabs my paws and puts them around the butter bottle. It's warm and soft… and moist for some reason… what kind of bottle is this… it is more of a narrow tube. This is cheeeeeeap plastic! I wonder how the butter doesn't go bad. It would go bad right? Then I feel a paw on my neck pushing my head down toward the bottle until my mouth is...

Suddenly strong arms grab me around my chest and pull me back violently.

"HEY… HE IS STEEEALING MY FUCK! SHE'S MINE!" Hehehehe! The fox sounds so mad.

"Hahahaha!" This game is fun!

I stumble a little as my feet touch the… floor and my face is pressed against a big strong chest. I smell a familiar and pleasant scent I recognize and see dark orange fur covering my kidnapper's powerful body.

GASP! Rooooobin!

"We've got to get out of here!" Robin says and I giggle!

"Roooooobiiiiin!" I close my eyes and hug his neck, putting my paws behind his head.

I pull his hot vulpine face down closer to mine and press our lips together. His lips seem much softer than the first time I kissed them!

He pulls his head back and I bury my face against his furry neck.

"You need to calm down!" He whimpers cutely.

"Aaaaw! Whyyyy so shyy alls suddden?" I kiss my way down his foxy body and the other mammals in the bar start chanting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

FINALLY! A mob that proposes something good!

I giggle and kneel, burying my face over the big bulge in his pants, taking in his powerful sweet scent as I grab his firm butt with both paws.

Suddenly Robin covers me with his coat, blinding me. He picks me up and starts carrying me away.

"I'M BEEEEEEING KIDNAPPED! HEEEEELP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please don't say such things Mon Amour!"

I gasp and giggle.

"Rooobiin! When diiiid you learn to taaalk strange like Lucky? Sose… you know what hesss sayin?"

The fox ignores me and I giggle nuzzling against his powerful firm chest as he carries me.

He puts me down once we are outside and I start wandering around… my legs wobbly. He tries to pick me up again, but I push him away. I'm not a baby, I can walk! I head toward a park… I want to find a place to be alone with my fox. To do… foxy stuff with him. Hehe. I feel concrete on my feet and walk forward and feel Robin's paws pull me back all of a sudden… WOOSH! What was that?

I keep heading toward the park again, but for some reason feel hard concrete on my feet again and paws on me again! A big burst of air rushes by blowing me backwards, twice this time.

"This way!" Robin says pulling me.

I see a seat. It looks comfy it… oh what is that… in the grass… is that… a fox tail… how did Robin's tail get... Ah Fuck It… I stumble to it and lie down hugging it curling in a ball. Robin is putting something to my mouth… oh a drink… more wine! Blah… it is not wine but tasteless… water?!

"I duuun't want thaaat shit!"MORE WINE! AHAHAHA!

He insistently keeps putting the bottle in my mouth. Fuck it! I drink it all just to make him stop bothering me. He is trying to lift me but… No! I like it here with his nice soft fox tail so I curl up…

.

* * *

 

.

I wake up yawning and happily nuzzle Robin's tail. There is a white jacket covering me. I glance up and see Robin watching me as I sleep, softly petting my head.

Awww! He is such a gentlefox!

I giggle and hug his tail even harder! Weird… his tail has a long hard wooden stick attached to it. I grin playfully and lick my lips. I dunno what the fuck is wrong with his tail but I have an encounter with another part of his body that is long hard and meaty!

I giggle and crawl over, hugging Robin with my head in his lap. Mmmm I smell his tasty foxy parts and give them a good lick. He shivers and the bulge in his pants gets bigger and harder.I giggle and rub them before giving his throbbing bulge a kiss.

Wait what?! H e suddenly starts pushing me away. Why is he trying to stop me? Maybe if I pull his pants down and get it inside my mouth…

"Mon Dieu! Please come home with me. This is no place for..." He gasps.

Home with Robin?!

"Yesssss!" FINALLY!

I feel myself being lifted like a princess and giggle as my hero takes me away.

.

* * *

 

.

I awake and feel Robin putting me on top of something soft and silky. I free myself from the jacket and look around… I'm in Robin's bedroom!

"A bed… a roooooooom… aaaaaaw! You sssssly fooxx!" I giggle and my tail twitches in excitement.

"You really brought meee to your den! Finally we can fuc..."

I lie back in his bed and open my legs giggling happily.

"What are youuu waiting forrr?! Get that foxy tongue in my pussy!"

The door then slams and I sit up confused.

He left?

"Rooobiiin?!"

The fox doesn't responds and I giggle, my pussy getting even wetter from his game!

"Roooobiiiiiiiin?!"

He still doesn't answer.

I walk to the door and try to open it but he is holding the doorknob on the other side.

Aaaaaaw! Silly fox. He is playing hard to get!

I giggle and jump in his bed. I can tease him too!

"Rooobiiiin! Come eeaaaaat me please!" I rub the soft smooth sheets against my wet pussy and moan feeling my insides on fire.

"Aaaaaaw! ROOOBIIIIIN!" I moan again more loudly now and touch my fingers against my pussy forcing one inside, my hips shaking uncontrollably.

"AAAAH… AAAAAH! AAAAW ROOBIIN! PLEASE! AAAWW ROBIN COME IN HERE!"

.

* * *

 

.

I let the clothes I am holding fall to the ground and grab my ears pulling them to the sides as my jaw hangs in shock.

I… I…

OH GOD! OH FUCK!

I ALMOST PUT A STRANGE FOX'S DICK INSIDE MY… INSIDE MY MOUTH! AND I… OH MY FUCKING GOD!

I stare horrified at Lucky's orangish red shirt and slacks.

"AAAAAAH!" I scream and cover my mouth with both paws.

His fluffy tail twitches and Lucky turns to look at me asking concerned

"Mon Cheri, what's wrong?"

I bury my face in my paws and whimper in embarrassment. I tried to have sex with Lucky in front of all those people!

I rubbed my face all over his crotch and I kissed him and I forced myself onto him several times and… and…

He could have defiled me, ravaged me, impregnated me and stolen my purity. He could have done anything he wanted to me… on multiple occasions...

But he didn't!

I look up at his worried face and my heart skips a beat.

"Lucky!" I leap against him, hugging him close to me. He falls to the ground on his back and I fall with him landing on top of him.

"MO-MON CHERI?!"

I sniff and kiss his cheek before burying my face against his neck.

"Thank you!" He saved me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He squirms and I hug him harder.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. Thank you Lucky… thank you!"

He whimpers and hugs me, his strong paws gripping my back firmly.

"I… you don't need to thank me." He gulps and looks at me with his big brilliant honey colored eyes.

"But if you want to thank me then please… for the love of God… please put some clothes on… a man can only take so much."

What?

OH… right.

I'm still completely naked.

I nod and stand up with my feet against each of his sides and him looking straight up at me with a bit of an uncomfortable pained look. I then bend down to pick up my clothes, and Lucky then whimpers again.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" I ask concerned. He acts like he is being tortured.

"Noooo…" He says sounding like he is.

I see he is trying to look away as I am getting dressed but not having much luck. I put the panties on. He seems to look a lot more relaxed now. I put my shirt on and he whimpers again slightly. I roll my eyes and put on my new shorts.

I then turn to Lucky, who is now standing up, and ask.

"Is this better?"

He smiles shyly and nods.

These fit almost perfectly. How did he know which ones to get? Oh I had a question I wondered about.

"Lucky?"

"Yes, Mon Cheri, you are feeling any better?" He looks a lot less tense and happy now that I am fully dressed.

"Yes thank you. Ummm how long were you watching me on while I slept?" I can't imagine anyone just watching me sleep. Normally I would find it creepy… but it was cute in his case. He wanted to make sure I was alright.

"Umm… awhile." He answers looking a bit embarrassed.

"Why… why would you do all that for me? Why come get me?" I don't understand.

"You are my friend… I… I care about you… I didn't want you hurt."

He… shouldn't have done all that for me. I am not worth that. He deserves a better friend than me. But I am glad he is my friend anyway.

I smile at him.

"I don't deserve a friend as nice as you." I really don't.

He smiles back wide in response.

"Uuum…" He scratches his head and then says.

"I… I'm going to cook something for you to eat, Mon Cheri." His nose twitches and he trembles a little.

"Thanks Lucky!" I smile and hug him.

He whimpers again and I giggle. This feels so good! Just like hugging one of my brothers. None of my brothers are nearly as fit or cute as he is though.

Lucky gulps and asks nervously.

"Why… why don't you take a bath while I cook?"

"Okay… where can I get a towel?"

He gulps and takes a deep breath.

"Just pick any!" Okaaay.

I hope he isn't mad at me.

I walk out of the kitchen and look for the bathroom. After a short while I find it and enter taking my clothes off.

Oh fuck… what did I do last night?! WHAT THE FUCK was I even thinking?

Fuck… Lucky must think I'm a whore. And what would Robin think?

Robin…

My ears drop even more and I sigh.

I need a shower.

.

* * *

 

.

I leave the shower feeling a little better and a lot cleaner.

Sigh.

I shake my head and enter the kitchen. I spot the food on the table and Lucky trembling beside it.

He looks at me with a twitching nose.

"Are you feeling better after the shower Mon Cheri?"

I nod and smile.

"Yes, thanks Lucky!"

I hug him and he whimpers again. Seriously… what's wrong with him?

He trembles a little and then asks.

"Uuumm… Mon Cheri… just for the record, what towel did you use?"

"The green one… why?"

He gently pushes me away and says.

"No reason at all! I just really need to take a shower… I want to…"

He thinks for a moment.

"... smell nice for you… I will be right back!" He then hops off quickly to the bathroom and I hear a door slamming shut.

Oooookaaay. That wasn't a bit strange.

.

* * *

 

.

I finish my food and wait for a bit, but Lucky still is inside the bathroom. I return to his bedroom and lay down on the bed for a bit. I miss Robin… and Nick too. Even though he is a perverted monster, I miss his smile.

I wonder if Robin sent me a message yet? I hope he's okay. Actually… I wonder where my phone is.

I get out of the bed and look around. Did I lose my phone yesterday? Did I lose my backpack yesterday?

Sigh… I don't even care anymore. At least I'm okay!

I scratch my head and...

And my eyes are drawn to his closet.

I might have lost my stuff ooooor… he might have hidden it somewhere. I open the closet doors and my ears perk up as I look at the drawers, the neatly folded shirts and pants inside it.

In the corner of the closet in a large box are a bunch of fashion and modeling magazines. In fact if I didn't know any better some of those covers have a rabbit that looks a lot like Lucky. There are also a lot wine magazines here as well about growing, judging, tasting, selling, etc.

Thinking of wine starts to make me feel a bit ill all of a sudden.

As I start to go through the other stuff in the closet I tell myself I'm just looking for my things. I open one of his drawers and see lots of folded underwear. I giggle and shake my head.

I'm not doing this because I'm bored or… because I want to see if he is hiding something… like Robin and his porn. I shake my head and keep looking through the drawers.

When I open the last drawer and sigh. It's empty! Well… I guess he really didn't have anything to hide, in his closet at least.

Wait… what's that? I spot a small hole in one of the corners of the drawer. GASP! I know what that is! I've seen it before in a few of my investigations.

I put my finger inside the hole and pull the fake bottom of the drawer up revealing a couple plaques and a dusty magazine under it. Huh?! Why would he go through all this trouble just to hide this?

The Plaques say his name and Small Mammal Model of the Year and a couple other awards.

I pick up one of them and my ears drop. Why is there an award for Tastiest Model of the Year?

Ah! Of course I forgot. I'm in TERRA! But even if they eat bunnies here, this award still is in poor taste.

"Hehehehe…" Poor taste!

Lucky is a model? He doesn't seem anything like what I expected a model to be like.

I then grab the magazine and then stare quite surprised at the cover.

"PlayDoe?" I never heard of this one.

My nose twitches and I look embarrassed at the picture of Lucky on the cover. He's shirtless, his back turned to the camera as he looks over his shoulder. A blackish brown stripe with even width extends from the top of his head down the middle of his back, right over his spine, disappearing inside his pants. I also notice the he has numerous symmetrical brownish black spots of varying sizes on each side of his torso while a picture of his front shows his belly and chest to be all white like the rest of his body.

'He is a bunny but he's still foxy!' It says beside his picture. My ears drop and I cough awkwardly. Well… I have to admit that he is quite fit. My eyes turn to the magazine again and my nose twitches. The only other buck I've seen that was this lean, fit and buff was Jack.

And it's cool that he appeared in a magazine. I appeared in one once when Nick and I stopped Bellwether. I wonder why he is being featured here.

I open it to a random page and… GASP! My eyes widen and my nose twitches as I stare shocked at Lucky completely naked. He's standing up, with his back turned to the camera.

He is not hiding  **ANYTHING**! His powerful arms and legs, his wide back, his fluffy tail and his cute butt… all exposed for anyone to see. I now see that his stripe extends all the way down to the top of his tail. I close the magazine and quickly put it back where I found it.

My ears heat up and I gulp, there's an uncomfortable feeling in my belly. This is so wrong. Why would he do this? This is the same as if he was selling his dignity. Some… perverts might have seen his picture and... they might have done perverted stuff thinking about him.

My ears suddenly perk up and I hear him calling.

"Mon Cheri, where are you?"

I stand up and close his wardrobe's doors nervously as I answer him.

"I'm coming!"

I enter the living room and see him sitting on the couch. I sit beside him and he looks at me with a smile. He doesn't appear to be in pain anymore and seems a lot more relaxed.

My nose twitches and I smile sheepishly. Fuck! Whenever I look at him… I see him naked.

He looks anxiously at me and asks.

"Is there something wrong?" No! Of course not!

"Why did you appear naked in that magazine?" I blurt out nervously and then cover my mouth, my ears dropping instantly.

Lucky's ears drop and his jaw hangs.

"Merde!" His nose twitches cutely and he coughs.

"How did you… you really saw it?"

I nod and he looks even more embarrassed.

"So... uuummm… what did you think about the pictures?" He asks curiously giving me a hopeful look.

"I thought they were horrible!" I say and he flinches. Oh shit!

I raise my paws defensively and say softly.

"That was not what I meant. I just… didn't think that you would do something so shameless like that!"

His ears drop even more and his nose twitches as he averts his gaze sadly.

FUCK!

I look nervously at him and say.

"Lucky I didn't mean that. I…"

"I needed money to start my wine business. I had a decent amount of money saved from my… other career, and had gotten an additional loan, but I still needed a little more, just a little more." He says muttering to himself, holding his paws together.

"Then I got the offer to be featured in that magazine and…" He sighs and says sadly.

"It was an awful lot of money. I just couldn't let that opportunity slip through my fingers."

Oh… he looks exactly like one of my siblings when they were depressed.

"I'm sorry Lucky!" I pull him closer to me and place his head on my chest. He tenses up and I hug him.

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry!" I don't want to hurt him. He's so nice to me.

He whimpers and I say softly.

"And those pictures weren't bad… any doe would be happy to have you!"

He freezes and gulps loudly.

He looks up to me with big loving eyes.

"Mon Cheri?" He calls softly and gently puts a silky paw on my right cheek as his face slowly approaches mine.

Oh… OOOOOOOH!

I lean back and laugh awkwardly.

"NO! No! Not me!" I say embarrassed.

He freezes and stares at me.

My nose twitches and I say softly.

"I already have a mammal I love." I smile as I think of my fox.

Lucky nods weakly and averts his gaze, looking down.

Sigh.

I pull him closer to me and hug him even harder.

"You're the best friend I have here Lucky. I'm sorry that things are not like you wanted, but please don't be sad!" I nuzzle his head and he whimpers.

I take a deep sigh and caress his ear to make him feel better.

"When I said that any doe would love to be with you I really meant it. You're the nicest buck I know!" I grin and say between giggles.

"Most of my sisters would kill for a buck like you!" The sad part is that some of them really would.

He stays silent for some moments while I caress and nuzzle him as if he was my closest brother.

He suddenly looks up at me and asks.

"Only your sisters?"

I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Okay, maybe some of my brothers too." I say teasing and grin at him. David would hold Lucky and never let him go.

Lucky smiles a little and nods cutely. Aawww! He's so shy! I giggle and he embraces me sighing deeply.

"Oh Lucky, were… are you a model?"

He looks down seeming embarrassed. Why would he be ashamed of that. I can see with the PlayDoe magazine… but…

"Yes. I am… but I am working to change careers. Thus the need for the money for the business."

"But why hide your awards? Why hide the magazines? Why wouldn't you have them all over your walls in your apartment?" I have all my awards from the city and ZPD prominently displayed in my place.

He looks bashfully up at me.

"I don't like people to know I am a model until they really get to know me you know. Otherwise when they meet me they think I'm just a dumb bunny."

Oh…

Ohhhhh.

Well I can see how many mammals would think that. But I wouldn't have thought that about him if I had known. Or would I? I probably would due to how perverted he looked when I first met him… I would think he was just some horny model with his head in the stars… but I know him now! Him being in the magazines doesn't bother me.

But now that I think about it. His magazines wouldn't be a problem. Any mammals willing to ignore his smell and follow him home while he was still using that horrible perfume of his would either be a true friend or a serial killer VERY dedicated to knowing his victims before killing them.

Lucky then looks up at me with a concerned look.

"Mon Cheri… may I ask you something?"

I nod and slowly ruffle the soft fur on top of his head where his stripe starts.

"Sure!"

He sighs and asks seriously.

"Why were you drinking yesterday?"

My ears drop in shame and I avert my gaze. I then feel Lucky staring at me and he asks.

"I was worried about you Mon Cheri."

Sigh… I can tell him. He won't judge me because of it.

"I was sad Lucky."

"Drinking should never be done to try to run from your problems Mon Amour." He says seriously.

"I know but I was sad and desperate." My nose twitches and I sigh.

"I didn't know if Robin was dead or alive. That fucking stupid vixen cunt mocked me and said I wasn't good enough for him. My clothes got stolen, and I was almost eaten. And that fucking wolf sold me a CUM POPSICLE!" I get mad as I remembering it all!

Lucky facepaws and groans with frustration.

"I still can't believe there are people that buy that stuff."

I nod and exclaim.

"I KNOW!"

Lucky chuckles and then shakes his head.

"But that's still not a reason to drink." He looks me in the eye and smiles.

"If you ever feel like doing that again… come talk to me instead. Maybe next time I can help you feel better Mon Doux Petite Lapin!"

Ah.

That… well...

I nod embarrassed and hug him.

"Thank you Lucky!"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

Both our ears perk up and the doorbell rings again. Lucky slowly stands up and walks to the door. I stand behind him and he opens it.

Three naked raccoons are standing in front of us, two adults and a kit. The male has an arm around the female's back, while she has her paws resting gently on her kit's shoulders. The three of them give Lucky cute sad faces and sad violin music starts playing from somewhere.

Uuumm… what the fuck?

I look confused at Lucky and he facepaws. What is happening here?

The male adult then whines sadly.

"Hello Mr. Lapin. We… we came here to talk about your garbage." I don't get!

Lucky takes a deep breath and retorts sounding annoyed.

"We already talked about this, Juan! I can't help you."

"But Mr. Lapin, we are working as hard as we can… but the garbage you're providing us is not enough to feed my family!" Juan pleads, his ears leaning back.

WAIT A MINUTE!

They are Lucky's employees and he is PAYING THEM WITH GARBAGE!

I look terrified at Lucky, and Juan's wife cries. She hugs her husband and her striped tail coils itself around her kit protectively.

The violin song gets even sadder and the small raccoon kit whines. He hugs his mother's tail and looks at Lucky with teary eyes as he pleads.

"Please Mr. Lapin. I'm sooo hungry." Oh my god!

Lucky sighs and stares perturbed at them.

"I won't do anything." GASP!

Juan stares at Lucky and asks in desperation.

"Please… my family is starving to death. I already lost a kit, I just  **can't**  lose another one!"

I cover my mouth and exclaim horrified.

"Lucky… how… how could you?"

Lucky's ears perk up and he turns to be and gives me a surprised expression asking.

"What?"

I look upset at him and say.

"You're abusing these poor mammals. You're paying them with garbage. Their kit DIED!"

Lucky groans and throws his arms in the air.

"Their kit didn't die!" He says exasperated and then calls out.

"Pablito! I know you're out there! I was the one who gave you that violin!" Wha-what?

The sad violin music stops playing. I hear something being dragged along the hallway's floor, and suddenly a little raccoon kit appears pulling a big violin behind him. He stops near his mother's feet and looks up embarrassed at us.

Lucky rolls his eyes and then says.

"Look Juan, I don't know what more you want from me. I always make sure to throw as much food as I can in the garbage for you and your family. I even bought a whole batch of apples last week and threw them all in the garbage just so that the little ones could eat good healthy fruits."

Wait… so the raccoons eat from the garbage because they want to. But that's disgusting! That'…

My jaw drops and my nose twitches in shock.

That's just like that raccoon I met back in Zootopia, Kat's friend.

Juan scoffs indignantly and retorts.

"Mr. Lapin, just like the Americans say… FUCK apples!" Muricans?

"We are RACCOONS! We need REAL food! Like burgers, donuts and junk food." Juan says licking his lips.

Pablito nods happily and says excitedly.

"Tacos, tortillas, cake and ice cream!"

"BUNNY MEAT!" The other kit shouts happily.

I stare shocked at the little raccoon calling for murder in front of us and Juan laughs nervously.

"That's just a figure of speech." It didn't sound like one.

Lucky rubs his forehead and then says.

"What if I buy a BIG box of donuts for you tomorrow?"

The raccoons all look at him and then Juan says with a sly grin.

"Was it two boxes I heard?"

Lucky sighs and nods.

The raccoons all cheer and the adults hug their kids. The excitedly exclaim.

"Chocolate covered, oh and crème filled, raspberry with powdered sugar, sprinkles!"

Lucky nods his head sighing.

"Gracias, Mr. Lapin! Gracias!" The female says as they walk away.

Lucky closes the door with a sigh and rubs his forehead.

I look confusedly at him and ask.

"Can you explain what the fuck that was about?"

He nods.

"They are the garbage disposal and recycling managers of our building. Everyone has to put something for them to eat in their garbage cans so that the raccoons can eat and will keep doing their jobs."

Ewwww!

"But why do they need to eat from the trash?" It's disgusting!

He looks confused at me.

"They're raccoons." He says as if that was normal.

I wish I had my camera to record this. Zootopian raccoons would be shocked.

Oh!

"Hey! Lucky! Do you know where my backpack is?"

"It's in the laundry room. I will get it for you." He turns and quickly leaves the living room.

I smile and sigh happily. I didn't lose the phone Robin gave me!

Robin…

Lucky suddenly returns with my backpack and says.

"I took care of it the best I could Mon Cheri."

"Thanks!" I grab it and open it up, searching for my phone.

I don't even know why I'm checking it. I grab my phone and sigh. Robin must have not gotten… back… yet.

'Sorry for the wait! The mission was longer than anticipated!'

'I'm already at the precinct!'

'Waiting for you!'

'Send nudes!'

'Nudes plox!'

'Jk… send nudes!'

I blink and stare excitedly at my phone screen. Robin is back! And he is fine!

But what the fuck are nudes?!

Fuck it! I don't care!

I type a message to send to my fox and then…  **FUCK**!

My phone runs out of battery before I can send it. Damn it! I put my phone inside my backpack and turn towards the door.

"Mon Cheri! Where are you going?" Lucky asks softly, his ears hanging low.

Oh!

"I have to go! Robin is back!" I say happily and give him a hug.

"Thanks for everything Lucky! I have to go!" I then open the door and run!

Robin is waiting!

.

* * *

 

.

I'm almost at the precinct! I can already see it in the distance! I…

I stop running and my ears drop. I can see the vixen from before, the one that said Robin was hers even though he isn't and never will be, entering the building.

Oh fuck! She is going to act like a whore in front of Robin. My nose twitches in anger and I continue running faster.

I enter the precinct and look for her. I then spot the dark tip of a bushy tail disappearing up the stairs.

Shit!

I dash after her and then stop in front of the door to Robin's office. I can hear her inside. I open the door slightly and then freeze.

Robin is sleeping, sitting in his chair. His body is leaning on his desk and he snores softly. Aaaw! He looks so tired and cute and vulnerable.

The cunt is wearing a light purple dress, a dark purple sunhat, a dark purple jacket, her ridiculous dark purple lipstick and she has a dark purple purse on her arm. What's the deal with her and purple?

But that's not the problem here!

The whore is caressing his ears as if she was his mate. She's looking at him and smiling, her lips curled up in a disgusting smile as if she is in ecstacy.

Fuck… I want to tell her to fuck off. But I'm going to wake him up and then he will see her and… and…

She then puts her arm behind Robin's back and GASP!

She's slowly pulling his body closer to hers, taking care not to wake him as she picks him up like a kit. She is stronger than I thought she would be.

The vixen glances up at me and giggles teasingly. The slut then carefully lays Robin down in his improvised cardboard box bed. I enter the office and close the door behind me.

I turn back to them and see her sitting on the floor beside Robin's bed, staring at him while he sleeps… creepy whore.

"Hey!" I whisper and she looks up at me.

My nose twitches and I point at her and then at the door.

"You already did what you wanted, get the fuck out!"

Suddenly she puts her tail inside his bed, near his chest. Robin sniffs and squirms in his sleep. He then embraces her tail and cuddles it as if it was a stuffed animal.

She grins smugly and whispers softly.

"I think that I will stay right where I am!"

Okay! That's it!

I grip my paws into fists and grit my teeth.

"You're not going to take advantage of him while he sleeps, you whore!" I whisper, my voice brimming with rage.

The vixen sighs annoyed and takes out her dark sunglasses. She stares at me with her bright yellow eyes and bats her long eyelashes.

Ergh! She's using purple eye shadow… she looks horrible. Like a trashy whore.

The vixen then says softly.

"Look… we both like the same mammal. So the least we can do is act civil in front of him." She puts her sunglasses inside her purse and offers her paw to me.

"What did you say?" What do **I** say? FUCK NO! She is a mean cunt! I'm not falling for her trickery!

I glare venomously at the vulpine cum dumpster in front of me and she rolls her eyes annoyed.

"Is being polite too difficult for a Zootopian like you?"

I glare at her and then at Robin sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Sigh. I will put up with her… for Robin. But I'm not going to let her get near him.

"Okay." I retort softly to not wake up the sleeping beauty beside us.

I reach for her paw and give her a shake… and then something pointy pricks my paw.

"Ouch!" I exclaim retracting my paw quickly. I look shocked at it and my vision starts becoming foggy.

There's… there's a small sleeping dart stuck in my paw… but… how did…

I fall to my knees and then look up weakly at the vixen as she giggles.

She grins proudly and whispers mockingly.

"Oh my… you really ARE stupid!"

My limbs go numb and I fall to the floor as my vision slowly fades to black.

"You… who… re!"

.

* * *

 

.

I open my eyes nervously and look around. I… I…

I'm inside a little wooden tree house? I thought I would be laying in a gutter somewhere, but instead I'm lying inside some kid's tree house, my backpack tossed in the corner.

I look at the small window carved in the wooden wall and see the starry night sky behind the tree branches. Shit! How long was I out?

I try to stand up but my arms and legs are tied tightly behind my back. I try to free myself from the ropes and call for help.

"Hmpf! Hmpf!" She gagged my mouth!

I do the best I can but I can't get rid of my bindings. Damn it! Did she get a ranger scout to tie me? These knots are firm and hard as fucking steel! Hah… that sounded so dirty! Why am I cracking jokes? I need to get out of here!

I look at the full moon outside and take a deep breath.

That criminal vixen! I will get her!

Don't worry Robin! I'm coming!

.

* * *

 

.

July 6th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Something pokes me in the head and I wake up. I sleepily turn my head to the side and I get poked again.

Fuck! Who is the…? A lion cub looks happily at me and licks his lollipop.

He wiggles his whiskers contently and purrs.

"I'm going to untie you now!" He is the one who tied me? He can't be older than six.

I stay silent and he quickly works on my bindings. As soon as I'm free, I stand up and take off the mouth gag. The cub looks cutely at me and keeps licking his lollipop.

I massage my sore wrists and ask him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"The nice lady brought you here yesterday!" He purrs and then looks at his lollipop.

"She gave me a bunch of candies and said that you had been a bad bunny and needed to be grounded. She asked me to untie you today and…" He looks down pensively and wiggles his whiskers cutely.

He smiles and purrs excitedly.

"She said you were a very dumb slutty bunny!"

That CUNT!

My nose twitches and I say.

"Thanks for untying me. Could you repeat all this to the police?" Involving the kid was her mistake!

He shakes his head and purrs proudly.

"The nice lady asked me to keep it a secret!" Shit… I could take an eternity here trying to convince him but… I need to go find Robin. And I don't know if they would take the word of a six year old seriously.

I take a step and… I turn to him asking pleadingly.

"Can you get me some food and water please?" I don't feel very well.

He nods and purrs.

"I will ask my Mommy!" So cute! It's such a shame that soon he will become an adult Terran.

.

* * *

 

.

I race inside the precinct and dash up the stairs. I will need to build a shrine in honor of that little lion cub and his family. I think I would have died if they hadn't fed me I was so famished and weak. I open Robin's office door ready to tell that cunt to go fuck herself… but she isn't here.

Robin is here sitting in his office chair, using his computer. He spares a glance at me and grins.

"Hey slutty bunny! Where have you been?" He questions teasing me.

His voice is even worse than it was before… sigh.

I need to drag him to the hospital and… wait a minute!

I look confused at him

"Slutty?! I'm not slutty!" I'm even wearing clothes.

"Really?" He coughs and then crosses his arms.

"That's funny… because earlier today I was on Facebook and saw a post from the group 'Fantastic Bitches and Where to Find Them' and guess who I saw in one of the pictures?"

I look confused at him and put my backpack on the ground.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" And what kind of group has a name like that?

He points at the screen.

I look at it and… oh… OH FUCK!

**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!**

My ears drop and I look horrified at a picture of me naked. I'm lying on a grass field, cuddling a naked fox. One of my paws is on the fox's sheath while the other is pointing at the giant canine cock dyed on my belly fur.

What?! What is that?

I gulp and slowly look down as Robin carefully pulls my shirt up to my chest. No... no, no, no!

**THERE'S A COCK DYED IN MY FUR!**

My body goes numb as I stare at the set of orange balls painted on my chest. Just below them there's a big red canine cock going all the way from my chest to the bottom of my hips, pointing at my pussy like an arrow. The words 'FREE FOR FOXES' written above the cock in large letters and the words 'INSERT HERE' in white letters inside the cock.

I gasp trying to speak but no words come out. Robin looks annoyed at me and then looks at the picture again.

The words 'FREE FOR FOXES' is clearly visible in the sunlight as the giant canine cock dyed onto my fur points quite clearly at my pussy. Luckily the fox has the tip of his tail just barely covering my privates. Another quarter inch and… it was as if it was perfectly placed. My eyes are slightly open and one can notice my purple irises if they look close enough.

When…? How…? Why…? Who…?

Damn it! When was this picture taken? It couldn't have been when I was drunk! I didn't have this when I was at Lucky's house!

The sunlight in the picture means that it was daytime when it was taken. And the muzzle of the fox that's with me isn't appearing in the photo, so I won't be able to find this bastard in this den of foxes.

Fuck… I need to find something, ANYTHING! This photo was posted yesterday and... YESTERDAY!

 **THAT WHORE**! She is the one responsible for this!

That  **SLUT**  set me up! My nose twitches angrily and I turn to Robin. I need to tell him that he has a dangerous stalker and… and…

Robin is staring at me as if he was waiting for answers, logical answers, believable answers. Not a crazy story that I have no way to prove.

My nose twitches and I look sadly at him.

"I drank a little because I was worried about you." I just have to distort the facts a little bit. I won't let that cunt win.

"I just wanted to relax a little but I lost control of myself after they gave me a weird green drink… Nuclear Explosion or something."

Robin's ears leaned back against his head and he asks with a creaky voice.

"You drank a Nuclear Strike?"

"That's the one!"

"All by yourself?" He asks and I nod.

He looks nervously at me and gently puts his paws on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… what's the matter?"

He looks at me as if I was stupid and says.

"Selling that drink to any mammal smaller than a red fox has been outlawed for months now. You could have gotten into real trouble. I drank it once and woke up the next day spooning a coyote on the sidewalk." He says disgusted and then shivers.

My ears perk up and I say relieved.

"NO! I didn't get into any trouble! A friend of mine saw me and made sure I wouldn't do anything I would regret later." My nose then twitches and I point at my belly.

"I just wished he had found me just a bit sooner."

Robin chuckles softly a little and nods, looking down averting his gaze.

"Actually what I was worried about the most was that 'FREE FOR FOXES' stuff…" He looks sadly at me and whines weakly.

"Am I just another fox to you?"

WHAT?! NO! NEVER!

I hug him and bury my face on his neck.

"I'm sorry Nick! I mean Robin… ROBIN!" I exclaim nervously and then say.

"You're so much more than just a fox to me." I look into his emerald… light brown eyes and smile.

"You're gentle, caring, loving, funny... and you're my fox." He looks at me and I smile.

"You're the only fox I want… I love you."

Robin gawks at me surprised for several seconds and then slowly embraces me. His tail wags nonstop and he emits a weird rumbling sound, as if he was purring.

So cute! I hug him harder and sigh relieved. I'm just happy that everything turned out okay.

I take a deep breath and giggle softly.

"Oh Robin! You smell so good!" He is getting musky!

Robin chuckles and looks at me with a grin.

"Well, I…"

Suddenly the door opens and I hear that hateful voice.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know there was someone here already!" THAT  **CUNT**!

Robin breaks our embrace and says happily.

"Hey Marian! What's up?"

The whore is wearing the same outfit she always does. Does she not own any other clothes? She has her paws behind her back and her ears lay flat against her sunhat. She smiles shyly and giggles like a filthy slut.

"Hi Robin!" She says softly and her tail wags a little.

"I know that you told me yesterday that you don't like needles, but I was worried about your health. A friend of mine is a doctor and I was thinking if you could come see him."

GASP! That slut! She's not worried about his health! She's just worried about how fast she can get his COCK in her pussy!

My nose twitches and I smile as I pass my arm around Robin's arm.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary! Robin and I will go to the hospital later to get him checked out." I say with a smile.

Robin opens his mouth to say something but the vixen glances at me and says quickly.

"At the hospital they would want to give poor Robin an injection."

Robin's ears lay flat against his hood and he gulps. Damn it Robin! You live in Terra and you're afraid of fucking needles? That should be the least of your concerns.

"My friend can just prescribe some medications for you! No needles required!" She says with a giggle.

"That's great! We can see him tomorrow!" Robin answers happily.

FUCK!

I smile gritting my teeth and say.

"Yeah! We can!"

Robin wags his tail and then exclaims.

"Judy, this is my friend, Marian!" He then looks at her.

"Marian, this is Judy… my girlfriend!" He says the last words with a hint of doubt and glances at me.

He's so cute! I nod and smile happily.

I look mockingly at the cunt.

"Hi!" I'm enjoying this way more than I should!

Marian, the cunt, smiles at me responding as if nothing had happened.

"Hi!" She then looks at Robin and says.

"Actually… there was another thing I came here to do." She looks down shyly and shows Robin a bouquet of purple flowers.

"I saw these Verbenas in the flower shop and I thought you would like it."

No.

"I love them!" Robin stands up and slowly walks up to her.

 **DAMN IT ROBIN**! Tell her to fuck off!

He gently grabs the bouquet of flowers from her paws and smiles as he carefully places in a mug on top of his desk and pours some water from a nearby water bottle inside. The mug has a little sheriff star stamped on it and the words 'This town is too small for the two of us!' printed on the side.

"Thanks Marian." He says with a raspy voice.

The whore smiles and giggles shyly.

"I knew you would like them, with purple being your favorite color."

My ears drop and I glare at her. That's why she is always wearing purple! Ah… that's also why Robin stared at me like a dumb fox when he first saw me… because of my eyes.

Robin's phone then rings and he picks it up.

"Bigby wants to talk with me. I will be right back." He says and quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind us.

My smile disappears and I scowl at the vixen.

"You mangy skank! You drugged me!" My foot thumps he floor furiously.

I glare at her and grit my teeth.

"You set me up as some kind of whore with that photo! You're a criminal!"

"HAH! You really thought I would befriend a dumb bunny whore?" She giggles.

"And the only thing criminal was how disgustingly difficult it was to find someone who was willing to lie down with your worthless self." Marian says with a giggle.

GASP!

I point menacingly at her and threaten.

"You're going to pay for all you have done to me. Especially this shit!" I lift my shirt and point at the fox cock dyed on my fur.

She giggles and checks her claws.

"I don't know why you're so butt hurt about it. The fur job will come out in a few weeks and besides, I did you a favor!"

Favor? How is ANY of this a favor?!

"You're a slut! So I just branded you as one!" She glances at me and smiles.

"Now everyone will know about it and your pussy won't go hungry for cocks again! You're welcome by the way!"

GASP!

She is a demon!

I never felt so humiliated and violated in my entire life. She is scum! She's a monster! She drugged me, molested me, removed my clothes, sexually assaulted me, dyed my fur, took pictures of me naked and… and… oh fuck!

This is exactly what I was going to do to Nick's last girlfriend. My ears drop and my nose twitches sadly. Fuck… now I feel like shit.

"Awww! You're sad that I interrupted you two?" Marian asks teasingly and I feel my body heating up with fury.

I cross my arms and scoff angrily.

"It's not going to be a problem! Robin and I will pick up where we left off later tonight!" I grin smugly.

Marian giggles and puts her paws together, smiling and saying in a mocking tone.

"Oh Robin! You smell so good!" She then looks revolted by me and says.

"I was so disgusted I actually puked a little in my mouth."

You know what! **YOU KNOW WHAT**!

She wants to play it this way…. FINE! I tried being nice! Now I'm going to show this cunt who's the boss!

I rest my chin on my paw and smile.

"Maybe you puked because of your stench! I can smell it from here and it's almost making me gag!" Whore!

She laughs and wipes some dust off her shoulder.

"I smell great actually! But what would you know about a fox's musk anyway, you're a bunny! And a dumb one at that!"

I glare at her and retort angrily.

"I know more than you think! I know that Robin's musk smells great… while you just smell like any other slutty vixen out there!" I'm not going to back down!

I'm going to show this slut whose territory this is!

Marian then giggles and hisses mocking me.

"Oh and you're so attracted to fox musk right? Even though the smell would repel any other sane sensible rabbit!"

My ears drop and I retort.

"I'm not like other bunnies."

She shakes her head and sighs.

"No, you're not. Because you're  **MENTALLY ILL**  and probably have brain cancer in your olfactory neurons… that or you have a death wish!"

I…

I don't…

She glares viciously at me and snarls.

"You don't love Robin! You're a bunny whore that secretly wants to be a slutty ho bag getting gangbanged by every fox within thirty miles until your insides are completely filled with cum because your entire body cavity has been ripped clean open."

GASP! I'M NOT! I…

She bares her teeth at me and growls.

"And you only like big vulpine cocks because you're a delusional slut. I bet that the only thing going through your mind all the time is 'Big giant veiny fox dicks, balls and knots galore'! I wonder if you even understand what I'm talking about right now, or if it would be easier for you if I were to write it all down with hot fox jizz so you will  **ACTUALLY**  pay attention!"

Marian then sighs deeply and smiles. She gives me a sympathetic look and tilts her head to the side trying to appear cuter.

"But I don't blame your dear… you're just a slut. You're helpless as soon as you spot a big fat meaty cock. But what you could do if you had any hint of decency left inside your pathetic self, would be to just crawl into one of your bunny holes, sealing it shut and never coming out, leaving Robin alone to be free and happy."

I… I…

Marian giggles and then opens the office door turning to leave.

"You know… I actually pity you. I really do! Even though Robin is giving you a chance... a fox cock will not be enough to fill the giant emptiness you have inside you. I don't think anyone's cock is big enough!" She says and looks over her shoulder grinning mockingly at me.

"And I know that to an ugly bunny like you suicide seems like the only option, but you can always join the circus as a freak!" She then smiles and winks at me. She bats her big eyelashes blowing me a kiss and taunts me.

"Bye, Bye Judy! Try not to choke on a knot!"

**WHORE!**

I fight back my tears and grit my teeth furiously. She can't say that to me. She is wrong. She is just a mean vixen, a bitch that isn't loved by any one.

So what if she is a vixen? So what if she has tricked Robin into befriending her.

Fuck her!

 **FUCK HER**!

My fucking eyes ARE PURPLE and he LOVES them!

Fuck Marian and her stupid purple clothes! And FUCK her FUCKING FLOWERS!

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU WHORE!" I grab the disgusting mug holding her fucking flowers and throw it at the slut as she leaves the room.

Her ears flick and the whore ducks with surprising quickness, evading the projectile.

The mug explodes as it collides against the wall behind her and Marian looks surprised.

The cunt then turns to me and grins for a split second before starting to suddenly begin weeping.

My nose twitches in anger as the whore keeps whining and I say angrily.

"If you don't get  **the fuck out**  then the next  **piece of shit**  I'll break will be  **you**!"

Marian covers her muzzle as tears fall to the ground. She sobs loudly and runs away, whimpering pathetically as she disappears down the hallway.

I scoff angrily and cross my arms. If this whore can't handle a fight then she shouldn't have started one.

Heh… I bet she thought I would roll over and accept everything she… said…

Robin suddenly appears and stops in front of the open office door. His jaw hangs, his mouth wide open in shock as he gawks horrified at the broken mug and the bouquet of flowers scattered all over the floor.

His ears lay flat against his hood and he kneels, carefully avoiding any shards from the broken mug. He picks up the broken handle of the mug and stares at it with a mournful look.

My ears drop and I gulp feeling my stomach twist in dread. Robin slowly turns to look at me, his face heartbroken, and my nose twitches.

This isn't normal... he is acting weirdly.

I clear my throat and apologize.

"I'm sorry about the mug, Robin. I will get you another one."

He gasps, blinking surprised at my words.

"What?" He asks shocked.

What is his problem?

"It's just a mug… I will get you another one… I'm sorry." I was just a little mad. I let my temper get the best of me.

He stares sorrowfully at me and opens his mouth, no words come out at first, but then he finally manages to speak.

"My Grandfather gave this to me the day I decided to become an officer." He explains, his voice sounds a lot weaker and raspier than before.

Oh…

He then looks down at the mug handle in his paw again.

"You threw it at Marian."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"That cunt deserved it!"

"Judy?!" He stares at me and says.

"What did Marian even do for you to do something like… this?" He gestures at the mess around him.

My nose twitches and I answer nervously.

"You didn't hear the horrible things she said to me!"

He stares at me dumbfounded and then says annoyed.

"You made her cry and you could have hurt her."

"So what? She's a mean whore!" I glare at him and say angrily.

"She wants you… did you know that?"

"Yes." He answers.

Wha-what?

"You… you know?" I look shocked at him and my nose twitches.

"Yes." He… he really does.

Then why…

"Why do you even talk with that whore then?"

He glares seemingly annoyed at me and answers.

"Because she's my friend, and if I stop talking with everyone that already hit on me or still hits on me then I would lose most of my friends! I just ask them to stop or ignore their flirting."

Oh...

He then glares disapprovingly at me, but soon sighs, looking down again.

"I didn't think that you would act like this."

"But I just…"

He takes a deep breath and says softly.

"I think it's best if we slow down a bit."

"Slow down?" My nose twitches and I stare nervously at him.

He nods.

"You're a Zootopian. I don't know how things work in Zootopia but… I think that I might have come on too strong."

He looks at me and says with a weak voice.

"I'll have to depart to another mission later today. I will be away for one, maybe two days. I think that once I come back, if you still feel like being together with me then we should start this whole thing over, in a different way this time."

But I… I don't… we just got together and…

He then smiles a little and says.

"And I will talk with Marian… you must have misunderstood something she said… I'll still make sure you two become friends."

NEVER!

He then thinks for a little bit and says.

"Or at least to make sure she doesn't provoke you anymore." I'm going to beat that whore up the next time I see her.

But… sigh.

My ears drop even more if that is possible and I nod weakly.

If he wants it that way, then it's better if I pretend that I will go along with his idea. I will not lose him to that cunt… I will not fall for her tricks anymore.

He smiles a little and then starts to carefully collect the broken pieces of the mug.

I look apologetically at him and ask softly.

"Do you need help?"

He glances at me and coughs before responding with a raspy voice.

"No… I'm fine. Thanks."

Not even a second later a fox officer appears and kneels saying eagerly.

"I will give you a paw!"

"Me too!" A vixen officer says.

Robin looks surprised at them and then chuckles weakly.

"Thanks guys!"

The two foxes smile at him and then glare at me. A second later they glare at each other and then start hastily collecting the broken shards of the mug. Sigh. I should have known that whore Marian wouldn't be my only competition.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and walk out of the office.

"Hey Judy…" Robin calls and gives me a gentle smile.

"See you later okay!"

"Okay!" I answer smiling a little.

I make my way out of the precinct and sigh as I walk down the street. Robin is not mad at me. He is just… confused. He thinks that I might be a crazy Zootopian female but that's not true. It's all Marian's fault.

But that cunt didn't count on one thing! I smile a little and grin.

"When he comes back we will get over these incidents she caused and our love will be stronger than ever! Just like when a broken bone heals and gets stronger than before!" I laugh to myself!

She's an idiot!

"I think it will be more like when the bone is not set properly and becomes infected or heals at a bad angle ruining someone's life forever… your life." The cunt says mockingly.

Fuck! That whore's still following me?

I turn back and glare at the vixen.

"What do you want now you filthy skank?" If I could break her muzzle and not get arrested for it… I would.

She giggles and tilts her head to the side cutely.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there! And that if you give up now, I will invite you to my wedding!" She taunts wagging her tail.

This fucking whore! I should… I should…

No!

I'm not falling for it!

"Fuck you!" I flip her the bird and run away.

I hear her cackling as I leave the wench behind.

Damn it!

If only Nick was here. He would help me hustle that whore and we would show Robin how much of a mean slut she is.

Sigh… Nick.

I wonder what he is doing. Why hasn't he come to meet me yet?

I miss him.

I really need someone to talk to right now, but the only other mammal I trust is Lucky and… Lucky!

Maybe I could talk a bit with him and ask for some advice about what I should do. I pick up my phone and click on his name.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, Lucky! It's me Judy!"

He chuckles and then says happily.

"I recognized your beautiful voice, Mon Cheri. You never need to identify yourself as each of your cheery words speaks your name."

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"I was thinking that we could talk a little… are you free?"

"Unfortunately the cashier that works at my store called in sick and I'm covering for her. But if you don't mind chatting while I work…"

"I don't!" I say quickly.

Lucky chuckles and says excitedly.

"Good! My store is…"

.

* * *

 

.

I enter Lucky's wine store and instantly spot him in the back of the store straightening some bottles. It's a simple store. Everything is made of wood and there many hundreds of wine bottles on the numerous shelves.

I'm not much of a drinker… even though wine tastes good, I can't drink anymore. I don't want a repeat of the disaster that happened the other day. I don't even want to think about what would have happened to me if Marian had found me drunk.

Actually, I don't want to think about what would've happened to her. I would be arrested by murder.

Anyway, I walk up to Lucky and wave.

"Hello Mon Cheri!" He smiles and gestures for me to follow him to the front of the store and then steps behind the counter. I then sit in a chair beside him and he leans his elbows on the counter.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asks curiously.

Oh… right.

I scratch the back of my head and cough awkwardly.

"I'm having some trouble with a crazy vixen. And I hoped that because you're a Terran, you would know a thing or two about dealing with her."

He chuckles and nods his head.

"Okay…" He says appearing amused.

"And what is this crazy vixen doing?"

"That whore is fucking with me every opportunity she gets. She acts like a good girl in front of Robin, but she isn't! She's a mean slut!" I respond angrily and my nose twitches furiously.

He looks surprised at me and his ears drop. I then list all the things she did and said to me.

"She tricked me, drugged, took my clothes off and had THIS dyed on my belly fur." I lift my shirt and show him the canine cock she had printed on my fur.

"Sacré Bleu!" Yeah! Suck it blue indeed!

I then continue describing furiously.

"She then dragged my unconscious body around, took a picture of me completely naked snuggling against a naked fox, with my paw on his junk and shared it in Muzzlebook…"

"Facebook!" He corrects me.

I roll my eyes and say.

"Then Robin saw the picture and now he thinks that I'm some crazy fox's whore."

Lucky starts coughing and nods shocked.

I sigh and my nose twitches sadly.

"And then she interrupted us when we were making up, and she hit on Robin right there in front of me. That fucking cunt gave him flowers."

I grip my paws into fists shaking them in anger.

"That she-devil called me a slut and said that I was a mentally disturbed whore and then she tricked me into breaking Robin's favorite mug, and now he said that we were going too fast and it is better if we start over. It's all that fucking cunt's fault, and most frustrating of all is I can't prove it."

Lucky nods weakly and says.

"I see."

I see?

"That's all you have to say?" I ask a bit annoyed.

He clears his throat and answers.

"It was an awful lot of information to absorb at once, Mon Cheri." He chuckles and I nod. Sigh, I guess it was at that.

I look expectantly at him and ask.

"So…?" He must have dealt with crazy vixens before. He is a hot… I mean… he is a cutie. He must have attracted a few weirdos before.

He smiles and his ears perk up.

"I think that you shouldn't do anything about the vixen."

My ears drop and I gawk dumbfounded at him.

"Lucky… what the fuck are you saying?"

He chuckles and says happily.

"Mon Doux Lapin, from what you've said, I already know this vixen means  **trouble**. But even if she does anything, as long as you ignore her and don't fall for any of her tricks, eventually she will give up on Robin, or he will find out what she has been up to all along!"

Oh… that makes sense.

I nod and scratch my ears.

"But Robin still thinks that I did all those horrible things."

"And that doesn't matter for now!" Lucky says happily and then exclaims.

"Mon Cheri, this is Terra. A lot of us did things that we regret back when we were humans. The hardest part of our new lives is to learn to overcome our flaws and to forgive ourselves for what we did or didn't do."

Uumm… it's the human stuff again.

I look confused at him and ask.

"Lucky... what do your religious stories have to do with Robin and me?"

"They are not religious stories. They are real."

HA! Yeah right! That's a laugh.

I giggle and roll my eyes.

"C'mon Lucky, I'm being serious here!"

"Me too!" He says seriously.

Lucky stares at me without any hint of playfulness on his face, his nose twitching. He really looks sincere. Damn… he really believes in those crazy fantastic stories doesn't he?

He sighs and looks at me with his big honey colored eyes.

"Mon Cheri… what if I told you that I wasn't born a bunny?" But you **WERE** born a fucking bunny!

He gently grabs my paw and says.

"I was born in Canada, I was a human. Most of my life I lived there with my mother and my father. He was from France and she was Canadian. It is why I adopted the French language and culture. It’s so romantic and beautiful." He says softly, looking down and smiling bitterly as if he was remembering something sad.

"When I was a little younger, I decided to travel to America. While I was visiting New York City, I was hit by a speeding car… I think. I was never really sure about what actually killed me." His nose twitches and his ears drop. He looks so sad.

He can't be serious.

"Hehe… you're joking right?" He has to be. He isn't making any sense.

Lucky stares at me, his nose twitching nonstop. He then shakes his head slowly and lets go of my paw.

"When I woke up I was here… like this." He says softly looking at his own body.

That's impossible…

But… he really thinks it happened. But maybe just because he thinks it's true doesn't mean that it really happened. Okay, what if… what if he is really speaking the truth? He is not the only Terran that believes this. Maybe they all shared some sort of collective dream or some shit.

Or maybe he really is from another world. Hehe… that would explain why he didn't know his perfume would drive bunnies away instead of attracting them. It would also explain why Kat didn't know what species most mammals were when we first met her. Or why she knows nothing about proper mammal etiquette and acts like a real savage mammal and thinks it is okay to behave that way.

My ears drop and I gulp.

It also explains why both Kat and Jacob appeared from out of nowhere, with no explanation at all.

It all fits.

"Oh fuck." I stare dumbly at him.

"You're from another world."

He looks surprised at me and nods. Oh fuck…  **oh fuck**!

"Hahahaha… haha…" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Mon Cheri, are you okay?" He asks worriedly and I shake my head.

"I need a drink!" I need alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol.

"Well you are certainly in the right place then." He smiles and laughs at his joke.

He nods and grabs a nearby wine bottle. This… this shit is… crazy. It shouldn't happen.

He puts a glass of wine in front of me as if presenting a valuable treasure to me and I chug the heavenly liquid down.

"Another one!"

His nose twitches and he nods slowly before filling my glass again. I drink it all down and sigh, feeling the alcohol burn my throat and relax my muscles.

"Another one!"

"No, I think that you already had enough." He says putting the wine bottle away.

"But Lucky! I need it!"

He looks disapprovingly at me and says seriously.

"I'm not going to let you drink just because you're troubled Judy."

I… I…

He never sounded so strict and serious like this.

He then smiles and asks softly.

"Besides, what's the problem anyway? It's not as if anything changed just because you finally realized I was speaking the truth."

Is he crazy?

" **EVERYTHING**  CHANGED LUCKY!" I grasp my ears and look nervously at him.

"Everything was fine until I met Kat. She turned my whole life upside down Lucky! She broke Nick and got me suspended from the force. And now I discover that she is some sort of otherworldly monster, and you're telling me that nothing has  **changed**?"

What if one of my relatives is married to a Terran? Or worse… what if one of them IS a Terran?!

"Mon Cheri!" He gently grabs my shoulders and stares at me.

"Mon Amour! Nothing has changed!"

"But… but…"

He puts a finger on my lips and shuts me up.

"Mon Doux Petite Lapin… the first thing we learn when we go through the passage and end up here is that sometimes it's better not to think about stuff. Yes, it's crazy discovering that our crazy culture is not crazy and that you were wrong the entire time… but so what? It won't change anything in your life." He smiles and continues.

"And this Kat you talk so much about probably has suffered a lot more than you are suffering in this whole story of yours. It's not easy adjusting to a new life all of a sudden… believe me."

He slowly let's go of my shoulders and smiles at me.

"And if you hadn't met Kat, then you would have never come here. You wouldn't have met Robin… or me."

He looks down shyly.

He… he is right.

Lucky looks happily at me and says.

"All of us get our second chances in Terra, a chance to do things differently… to do things right. And that's why Robin wants to start over from scratch with you Mon Cheri. He wants to make sure that you two do everything right on your second chance."

He is right.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, calming myself.

"Thanks Lucky!" I look at him and give him a hug. He embraces me and nuzzles the top of my head.

I slowly break the hug and say softly.

"Thanks so much! I really needed that. I'm feeling a lot better."

"I'm glad that I could help you Mon Cheri." He smiles and leans back against the counter.

I feel a lot better. In fact, I think I know of a way to feel even better! I get up out of the chair and ask.

"Is there a fruit stand near here?"

He raises an eyebrow and nods.

"Yes, but if you're hungry, I would be happy to arrange something."

"Oh no! The food is not for me."

He looks confused at me and I giggle. He said that Terra is all about second chances, and I have to make up for something I did.

.

* * *

 

.

I arrive at my final destination and smile as the light of my lantern illuminates the way. I enter the section of the cavern in which I fell the last time I was here, and look around a little before calling out.

"Hey! Is there anybody here?" I already found the knight bats, the pajama bats are the only ones left in my list.

" **Wha-what**?" The grumpy bat with the grey and dark blue pajama asks and then gasps.

" **Robin! Quick wake up! The Bunnywoman has returned!** " Yeah!

His little… boyfriend? Sidekick? Whatever.

His friend then exclaims.

"Holy Apocalypse Batman! What should we do?"

" **I will sacrifice myself while you run and alert The League! All of us survived our last battle but… this time I fear that it won't be so simple**." You don't have to be a drama queen!

I roll my eyes and say.

"I'm not here to fight anyone."

" **Lies!** " The grumpy one retorts.

Sigh.

I put the box in my arms down on the ground and open it revealing the tasty mangoes inside.

"I came here to apologize for beating you and your friends the last time we met."

I point the lantern at them and both of them look hungrily at the mangoes. I giggle and say amused.

"I brought these mangoes as a gift."

They lick their lips, but then the grumpy bat says nervously.

" **It must be a trap… you poisoned those fruits!** "

I giggle, grabbing one of the mangoes and bite into it munching on some delicious mango. I then look at them and the two stare shocked at me.

After some waiting, the two bats exchange a glance and fly down to the ground, stopping in front of the mango box. They give me cute looks and then each one of them grabs a mango and takes a bite.

Their eyes widen and they began to chew happily.

" **Thank you for the gift!** " The grumpy bat in the grey and dark blue pajama says.

" **It's good that to know that you saw the light and turned to the side of Justice!** "

Yeah it is.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Tell the others that I'm sorry okay!"

The two bats nod and the other one says.

"I will call the others."

I turn and walk away, leaving the two bats behind and feeling a lot lighter. Not just because I dropped that huge box of mangoes, but because I feel much better.

I make my way back to the entrance of the cavern and smile. I'm not the mammal that Marian says I am. I'm better than that! I'm better than her! And now I know why Kat is so weird and why most Terrans are crazy. I will be able to handle her when we go back. I know I will!

I arrive at the entrance without difficulty this time. I look at the bright full moon in the starry night sky and grin proudly. Apologizing to the bats was the first step.

I carefully illuminate my path as I head back to the city, making sure not to trip on any tree roots. The next will be making up with Robin, and then trying to help Nick become a good decent mammal again.

I walk past gigantic trees and shudder at the thought of Nick rampaging when we go back. I can't have him fucking his way through Zootopia like he did here in Terra. He would cause chaos, mayhem.

I will need to find a way to…

"I told you we shouldn't have come here dude!" I hear a male saying nervously.

"Shut it, Pawson!" A female responds hissing angrily.

I stop and my ears flick to listen better.

"I told you we should have stayed in Zootopia… we're screwed dude… screwed. They are going to kill us and..." The first male voice whines again.

Ah! My nose twitches and I smile bitterly. They are from Zootopia too. No wonder they are so frightened and lost. I was the same when I first arrived here. Actually… even after spending some time here I'm still lost most of the time. Heh… if it wasn't for Robin and Lucky's help I would be fucked… in more ways than one.

"Shut the fuck up Pawson! We have to think." Another male hushes in a nervous whisper.

I giggle softly and shake my head. They obviously need help. I'm not an expert on Terra or anything, but I know a thing or two now. And I can't just leave them to fend for themselves. I'm an officer and they need my help.

I walk in the direction of their hushed whispers and nervous whining, passing by a big tree, and the scared group then sees me. There's a male cheetah standing in the middle of the group.

Two lynxes, one male and one female, stand beside each other. They have cream colored fur on their backs and their heads, and they have white fur on their chins going down their necks. The two look nearly identical to each other. They must be twins or something I guess.

The other is a big moose towering over the others, and the last of them is a small grey wolf, that's standing near some brushes looking as if he was ready to dive into them and hide when I appeared.

They all look dirty and tired, with crust in their eyes, their fur all disheveled and messy with some pieces of the surrounding forest stuck to them, as if they hadn't been sleeping properly for days. They all freeze and stare terrified at me, as if I was some scary savage predator or a monster.

Oooooookay! Time to break the ice!

I smile and wave trying to be friendly.

"Hey guys!"

"AAAAAAH!" The wolf screams like a **BITCH** and covers his muzzle, his ears laying flat against his head and his tail tucking between his legs.

"GRAB HER!" The cheetah meows.

Wait what?!

The three felines then pounce on me and a split second later they are holding me with their big strong paws.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKS!" I thrash and squirm, but I can't free myself from their hold.

What are they doing? I'm just trying to help!

The male lynx takes off his shirt and they then use it to tie my arms behind my back.

"YOU FUCKING TAILHOLES! LET ME HMPF!" The fucking cheetah covers my mouth with his paw and picks me up.

"Alright… now we have to MEOUCH!" He screams as I bite his soft paw pads.

He removes his paw from my mouth and I glare at the fucker.

"What's WRONG with you guys? I just wanted to help and…"

" **SHUT** **IT**!" He growls at me and then hisses.

"We're going back to the camp."

The two lynxes and the moose nod, but the wolf just stares at the ground, his arms hanging limply by his sideswith his back leaning against the big shrubbery behind him.

"Pawson what the fuck is wrong with…" The cheetah stops.

We all stare confused at the shining piece of metal glued onto the wolf's belly. It looks like a blade?

But why would it be glued onto his… NO! It is not glued to his belly!

My jaw drops and I gasp. It's not just a piece of metal. It's the blade of an axe! Someone struck him from behind so powerfully with an axe that it pierced right through his torso.

He… he is dead?! But then how he is still standing? The dead don't stand… they just fall… oh fuck!

The blade is protruding vertically out of his belly so that means that his attacker had to be right behind him. The wolf's back is pressed against the shrubbery!

Gulp!

His killer is hiding inside the shrubbery and he's holding the wolf's body still so that he doesn't fall.

They were running from a murderer all along? But then why did they attack me? I'm not scary! I'm a little bunny! That sounds biased against my own species but…

The blade then starts moving back inside the dead wolf's body and we all tense up. My nose twitches nervously and I gulp. Soon the blade disappears from our view and we hear the sickening sound of flesh and guts being pulled apart as two sets of clawed metal fingers stick out from the open wound in the dead wolf's chest.

The fingers curl and push each side of his belly apart, turning the thin cut made by the axe into a gaping hole filled with blood, guts, internal organs and bile.

The blood inside my veins then freezes as a something else makes its way through the newly formed tunnel in the wolf's belly, pushing his guts out from his body. A terrifying golden metallic canine shaped helmet covered in blood peeks out from within newly formed cavity in the dead wolf, and as the shining yellow eyes inside the helmet stare evilly at us he snarls happily.

" **HERE'S JOHNNY!** " WHATTAFUCKFUCKINGOHMYGODFUCKTHISSHIT!

I choke a muffled scream and then yell panicked.

"RUN! WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The cheetah doesn't respond to my plea. Instead the dumb cat just trembles and pisses himself as he gawks at the thing in front of us.

I head butt his chest desperately and scream apprehensively.

" **RUN DAMN IT! RUN YOU FUCK**!"

That seems to do the trick because the fucking cheetah and the other three start running like the wind.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " The monster laughs and I feel my heart nearly exploding.

What the fuck is happening?! I was just trying to help! I just wanted to help! I just wanted to…

"AARRRGH!" The moose cries in pain and both the cheetah and the lynxes stop and turn back.

GASP!

We stare horrified at the moose fallen on the ground. A big puddle forms under him from the blood flowing out of large gashes across his ankles. A few foxes wearing golden armor which cover nearly their entire body prowl near the moose pointing scary looking blades at him.

The moose waves his hooves around in desperation, trying to keep the foxes at bay. But more and more vulpines keep pouring from out of the bushes or behind the trees, all snarling and hissing viciously as their sharp teeth shine in the moonlight.

My nose twitches as the moose gives us a pleading look, tears flowing down his cheeks and he sniffs pitifully.

"Help!" He calls with a frantic cracked voice.

The cheetah slowly starts backing away from the moose. We… we can't help… there're way too many.

The moose then stares betrayed and hurt at us for a second before the foxes start biting and stabbing him all over.

"AAAARRRGH!" He screams and squirms, but the foxes' armor seems to protect them from any harm and with each stab or bite he struggles less and less until he stops moving at all.

The foxes then start devouring him like a school of piranhas, ripping his body savagely. Pieces of fur, skin and flesh fill the air.

The cheetah muffles a sob and then turns into the direction the others had fled and begins running again. The lynxes had already gained distance on us since as they had taken off well before us. But the cheetah quickly starts catching up to them.

When we are only a few feet away from the lynxes, suddenly a big shadowy figure appears from behind a tree on our left and pounces on the twins.

The brother only has enough time to push his sister away, sending her rolling on the ground to safety, before the humongous assailant collides against him and sends his body crashing against a tree with a sickening thud.

Then the creature glances at us, and with a swift movement of his arm it strikes at us with its enormous hammer.

The cheetah then suddenly leaps over the monster's weapon and hugs me firmly against his body before we fall on the ground rolling and groaning in pain… but still alive!

The cheetah then quickly stands up, ignoring his wounds, and we stare shocked at the scene in front of us. Now that I can get a good look at the creature, I see that it's actually a big feline wearing golden scary armor just like the others and wielding an enormous hammer.

He kneels beside the male lynx and grabs him with one paw, lifting his unconscious body up by the neck. He then stares at us and growls.

The female lynx stares horrified at the scene and stands up crying in anguish.

"LUCIAN!"

She tries to run to her brother's aid, but then the cheetah grabs her arm with one paw while holding me with the other, stopping her from killing herself.

"WE HAVE TO GO MARY!" He says nervously.

She scratches his arm with her claws and hisses furiously.

"Let me go, David!"

"Heh!" The hammer wielding psycho chuckles and then licks the captive lynx's cheek mockingly.

Mary, the female lynx, gasps and growls trying to free herself from the cheetah's grip as he starts running again pulling her behind him.

"NO! MY BROTHER IS STILL THERE!" She cries as we run.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

I close my eyes and take in air in shaky ragged breaths, letting my tears flow down my cheeks. I just want this to end. I want to go back home… to Nick, to Robin… anyone.

After some time the lynx stops resisting and just cries silently as we run through the dark woods. The cheetah breathes heavily, his lungs burning, and keeps running… our lives depend on it.

Soon I start hearing the sound of mammals moving ahead of us. They… they are going to get us!

I open my eyes and look nervously at the cheetah.

"They are in front of us! They are going to get us!"

The fucking piece of shit ignores me and keeps running in the direction of our doom.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU'RE RUNNING STRAIGHT AT THEM!" I squirm and bite him, but the suicidal idiot holds me even tighter.

Suddenly I see light and lots of shadowy figures ahead of us.

No… no… NO! We are going to… to…

The cheetah stops running and lets out a sigh of relief coughing and panting. My ears drop and I stare shocked at the dirty mammals in front of us.

There are around twenty mammals here, maybe a little more. There's an elephant, a few wolves, an ocelot, a coyote, some sheep, some deer and other species of both predator and prey mixed together.

Oh God! Oh fuck! We are safe! We are fucking safe! I let out a huge breath of relief and sniff. Thank the heavens for this cheetah's incredible legs! Thank the fucking heavens.

I smile and sniff looking at them. They all look as tired and sleep deprived as the ones I met awhile ago. Behind the mammals there's a campfire, several tents, crates and… cages. If they are camping why would the need cages?

They all stare at us shocked initially and then expectantly.

Suddenly a grey wolf steps forward.

"Did you manage to…?" He asks hopefully, almost pleadingly.

The cheetah shakes his head.

"No, they were waiting for us."

The grey wolf gives him a solemn look and sighs sadly.

Mary, the female lynx, slowly walks away from David, the cheetah, her ears flat against her head and her head and tail hanging low. She practically throws her body against one of the crates and curls up in a ball trembling and weeping softly.

I feel my stomach twist inside my belly and stare forlorn at the poor lynx. If it had been one of my brothers there… then I…

"Who's she?" The wolf snarls weakly, glaring at me.

I can still help. I know they attacked me but… i can still try to salvage the situation.

"AAARRGH!" My body hits the ground and the pain numbs my senses.

I… what… happened?

"We got this piece of shit when we were coming back." David hisses.

He… he threw me on the ground.

The wolf growls and bares his teeth at him.

"And pray tell… why did you think that bringing one of these savages here would help?"

I'm not a Terran!

The cheetah looks nervously at the wolf.

"We can use her as a hostage… negotiate… or…"

" **BULLSHIT**!" The wolf snarls and then points a claw menacingly at me.

"We are going to get rid of her and then we will make a run for it. Maybe this way some of us will manage to return alive and **FUCK**!" He leans down and stares terrified at something.

OH SHIT!

Form the dark woods I see several armored mammals slowly appearing, all of them armed to the teeth. The light of the camp's bonfire reflects on their armor making it appear as if they were on fire as they slowly approach our camp.

All the others start panicking, but David suddenly pounces on me grabbing me by my neck. He lifts me up showing me to the armored mammals.

"STAY BACK!" He meows terrified and then puts his claws against my neck.

"STAY BACK OR… I WILL KILL HER!" That's never going to work! I'm not one of them! I…

The armored psychos halt their advance and stare at him for awhile. This goes on for several agonizing minutes until they simply turn their back on us and leave.

It worked?!

It…

"AAARRGHH!" I groan as I hit the ground again.

I look up pained at the cheetah.

"I TOLD you that it would work!" He laughs nervously grinning ecstatically at the others.

They slowly come out from behind their cover and look happily at him.

I sniff and say softly.

"I just wanted to help AAH!" The cheetah kicks me away sending me rolling like a ragdoll towards the wolf's legs.

'Cough… cough' I gasp for air and feel my insides burning in pain as the wolf kneels down and grabs me by my ears making me squeak in pain.

He looks at the cheetah and nods happily as I squirm under his grasp.

"Good job."

What's WRONG with these fucking pieces of shit? I was just trying to fucking help!

David the cheetah sniffs and says happily.

"We can go back home!" Then an arrowhead bursts forth from his eye socket and he falls muzzle first to the ground.

"NOOO!" Mary the lynx wails and throws herself on the dead cheetah, hugging his lifeless body, a black arrow piercing his skull.

The wolf then hugs me against him as he jumps behind a crate for cover.

We spend a whole minute ducking, but no more arrows are shot. The fucking bitch holding me then stands up again cradling me in his arms like a baby… at least it's better than being held by my ears.

He stares shocked at the cheetah's body is lying spread on the ground. A pool of blood is already forming near his head.

Ha… hahahah…

"Ha… hahaha!" I don't even care! He **DESERVED** it! I just wanted to help and he keeps treating me like scum!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The wolf then growls and turns his back to the wailing female. He opens one of the cages and throws me inside.

"AAARGH!" I hit the metal bars and my visions starts blurring.

"I want someone guarding this piece of shit at  **ALL**  times. Did I make myself clear?" He growls and the others nod in understanding.

My vision then blurs too much for me to make out anything and I close my eyes, the pounding pain in my head getting worse.

"And  **NO ONE** touches her but me! We can't have her dying before we get out of this hell..."

.

* * *

 

.

July 7th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Ah… my… my everything hurts!

I slowly open my eyes and groan as I find myself seated on the metal floor of a cold hard metal cage. I ignore the pain all over my body and look around.

"She woke up. Go tell the boss that she's alive after all." A wolf that's guarding my cage tells an ocelot.

"But the boss is still sleeping!" The ocelot answers and wiggles his whiskers nervously.

The wolf scoffs and responds frustrated.

"Then wait for him to wake up, and  **then**  tell him. I will stay here."

The feline nods before entering the large tent near us. The sun is high up in the sky. Apparently I was out for most of the night and the whole morning. The other mammals are either sleeping on the ground, inside their tents or pacing nervously back and forth.

I stare at the wolf guarding me and then look at the shirt binding my arms behind my back. It takes some effort, but I manage to get both my paws free without alerting him. I move my sore arms a little bit and muffle a moan as my tired muscles finally get some relief.

Then, before he notices that I freed myself, I put my paws behind my back again and pretend I'm still completely powerless.

Why haven't they changed my bindings? The shirt of a dead mammal is not a substitute for pawcuffs or a rope. Did they underestimate me because I'm a bunny or they were simply too tired to care?

Okay… I'm still locked in a cage but… at least I can try to surprise them or something, steal a key or whatever. But first I need to know who they are. What's happening here? Who were those armored mammals? They were certainly Terrans. Only a human would be that savage. But I never heard about them or seen any of them before.

I stare at the wolf guarding my cage and ask dryly.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" They are Zootopians like me. I think at least.

I need to get some information out of them.

"So that we can go home." He answers absentmindedly and then quickly whispers.

"Shut up Terran."

To go home? Were they taken from their homes?

My nose twitches and I answer.

"I'm not a Terran."

His ears flick and he turns back to me with slightly nervous look.

"You're joking right? Then why did they stop attacking when… no! You're just lying!" He chuckles and massages his forehead.

"You're just trying to fool me with your Terran tricks. I won't fall for it. I won't." Paranoid bitch!

He turns his back to me and I ask.

"You said that you want to go home. You're from Zootopia right?"

He squirms uncomfortably, and that answers my question.

"Were you taken from Zootopia against your will? Did the Terrans kidnap you guys?"

He doesn't answer me, but instead takes a few steps away from the cage. I think that this one won't give me anything else.

"Can I at least get a drink of water?" My throat is dryer than Sahara Square in the summer.

"The Boss will decide. Now shut up." He snarls and I keep quiet.

This is strange. They can't be civilians. Civilians wouldn't have a Boss. This looks more as if they were criminals, but it doesn't make sense. Why would Terra kidnap our criminals? I thought they hated criminals here.

I then hear a low growl coming from inside the tent the ocelot entered earlier. I lean my head against the metal bars, placing my ears as close to the tent as I possibly can. I close my eyes and try to listen to what is going on inside there.

"…woke up!" The ocelot says nervously.

"Alright, good work. Tell Scarlet to give her something to eat. I will visit her later." That voice. It's the grey wolf from last night.

A few moments later the ocelot leaves the tent and walks around the camp disappearing from my view.

A while later a vixen appears bringing a bottle of water and a bowl in her paws. She stops in front of my cage and looks at the wolf. He nods and unlocks the cage so she can get inside.

The vixen enters and kneels in front of me as the wolf locks the cage again. I then get a good look at her. She has a very deep red coat of fur. The fur on her belly and under her muzzle is white as snow in contrast. The tip of her tail is white while her ears and her paws are all black furred. She's wearing a dirty and ragged jeans miniskirt and nothing else.

And while I study her, her orange eyes stare curiously at me.

She looks like a standard red fox except that she is all dirty and half naked, but other than that she looks like any fox I've seen before. Then why do I keep getting the feeling that I've already met her.

"Uumm… do you want to eat or drink first?" She asks.

"I would like some water." She nods and quickly picks up the water bottle. She's around my age, maybe younger than me.

She carefully holds the water bottle up to my mouth and helps me drink. Oh sweet cheese and crackers I needed that.

She then carefully lowers the bottle and picks up the bowl.

"I hope you like mashed potatoes." She giggles, but there's no happiness in her voice. She just looks… scared.

I glance tentatively at the wolf and then whisper softly to the vixen.

"Are you okay?"

She stops surprised, and her ears perk up a little.

"No." She responds quietly and then tries to spoon feed me.

I ignore the food and ask.

"What is going on here? Why are you guys in Terra?"

She stares suspiciously at me and keeps silent, trying to force the spoon inside my mouth.

I refuse to eat and say.

"Please… if I know more then I can help you guys."

She stares hopefully at me for a moment and I say softly.

"I promise." I will try.

The vixen gulps dryly and her ears lay flat against her head.

"What do you need to know?" She whispers.

"What are you guys doing in Terra?"

"I don't know." She says looking down at the food bowl.

"I heard the word on the street that they were offering a good paying job for foxes and that the work was easy enough."

"What was the work? Was it illegal?" I look seriously at her.

She nods and whimpers.

"Each of us would accompany a group of mammals and pass Terran borders illegally." So that's why they are being hunted. Wait…

The mayor was talking about invaders. She was referring to them. So that means those armored mammals are Terran officers. This must be one of the missions that Robin was talking about.

Oh fuck…

The arrow that killed that cheetah. Was it Robin that shot it?

"There were more groups like this?"

She nods in response.

"And what were you guys supposed to do when you got here?" I ask.

"They said that they needed us foxes to just make it easier for them to mingle with the locals." That makes sense. I've seen tons of foxes around here so far. If they have a few with them it would make it easier for them to blend in.

I nod and look inquisitively at her.

"And what did **THEY** want to do here in Terra?"

She shrugs and plays with the spoon as she answers.

"No idea. They never trusted us enough to tell us and as soon as we arrived in Terra the Zealots began chasing after us."

Sigh… I see. Wait… Zealots? My nose twitches. I think I’ve heard that before. But how could she know about it?

"Sorry that I can't help more… and sorry for you being caged." She apologizes looking at me with a puppy face.

I smile and shake my head.

"Don't worry about that. But I will need your help later so that we can get out of this, okay?"

"Okay!" She nods and then whispers.

"Please eat now, I already took too long."

I nod and let her feed me. Their mashed potatoes are lacking salt but otherwise are okay.

"I'm not hungry anymore, thanks." I say after a few spoonfuls.

She nods and puts both the bottle of water and the bowl of food near the corner of my cage.

"I will leave it here, in case you want some more later." She whispers and rubs her wrists.

Does she know my paws aren't tied? No! That would be ridiculous! She can’t know it. Right?

She then turns to the wolf and says.

"I'm done here."

He opens the cage, locking it again as soon as she exits it.

She then quickly makes her way inside the large tent near my cage and I hear her saying.

"She has already eaten."

"Good. Can she talk?" The grey wolf asks.

"Yes."

"Alright, get out of here and go cook us something." He snarls and I see Scarlet bolting out of the tent and disappearing from my view.

He then asks with a whisper.

"Did you manage to make contact with the others?"

"No." I hear a male voice saying a little nervously.

"The radio only returns static… I can't contact anyone back in Zootopia either."

The grey wolf sighs and says annoyed.

"At least we have the bunny."

"We have to find out who she is." The other one says.

"Yeah… hey you fucks! Wake up!" The wolf growls.

I hear sleepy groans.

"C'mon lads! Our ticket out of this hellhole woke up."

I then hear a few more excited voices and one laughs before saying.

"Hey Humper, didn't you say that you wanted to check her out when she was awake? Now is your chance!" Another voice asks.

"I'm telling you guys! She looks just like Judy Hopps!" The one that is probably called Humper answers.

"You think every female bunny looks like Judy Hopps!" Another voice laughs.

"Shut it!" The grey wolf snarls and they all stay quiet.

He then says softly.

"We need to find out who she is. If they were willing to stop their attack for her, then she must be worth something."

"It's because she is Judy Hopps." Someone else says excited.

I can almost see the others rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… c'mon. Let's go." The grey wolf says and exits the tent followed by a bear, an antelope and a white bunny.

They stop in front of my cage and the leader wolf looks at the one standing guard.

"Did she say anything?"

The wolf guarding me looks a little nervous and responds.

"She said she isn't a Terran."

"I TOLD YOU! SHE  **IS**  JUDY HOPPS!" The white bunny exclaims and looks excitedly at me. Way too excited for my taste.

The others mumble between themselves and the grey wolf glares at me.

"My name is Arwick... and who would you be little bun?"

Can I tell them the truth? One of them already knows who I am.

The grey wolf grins and kneels, staring into my eyes at my eyelevel.

"Look, I don't have the patience to deal with you right now. I want to know who you are or I'm going to show these barbarians they aren't the only ones that know how to kill someone." He snarls and licks his sharp teeth.

Fuck…

My ears drop and I say quietly.

"I'm Judy Hopps."

Arwick stares blankly at me and the other mammals look shocked. The white bunny then says excitedly.

"I KNEW IT!"

" **SHUT IT!** " Arwick growls and they close their mouths.

He then sighs deeply and stares attentively at me. After awhile he asks.

"And what are you doing here in Terra, Officer? Were you after us too?"

After them? I didn't even know they existed.

I look confused at him.

"I'm on my vacation."

"Why did they stop attacking when we showed you to them?" He glares suspiciously at me.

Sigh.

"I don't know. I don't even know who those fuckers were." I can't let them know I might know one of them. They might want to take revenge on me.

My nose twitches and I look pleadingly at Arwick.

"I just wanted to help… but you guys kidnapped me."

He nods and then says seriously.

"Well Officer, you can still help. You obviously hold some importance to them, probably because as a public figure from a foreign country it would be bad for them if you were to die here." He then smiles and says.

"So as long as you cooperate and don't do anything stupid we will exchange you for a ticket out of here. You will be helping us just as you wanted."

"WHAT?!" The antelope says shocked.

"Do you know how much money we could get for her?" He puts a hoof on Arwick's shoulder and says.

"Just imagine how much they would pay for Judy Hopps, the first bunny Officer!"

He wants to sell me?

"Who will pay?" I ask and they glare at me.

Arwick pushes the antelope away and snarls viciously.

"And what good will that money do if we are dead you retarded idiot."

The antelope looks nervously at him and closes his mouth.

Arwick then stands up and growls.

"We are going to use her to get the fuck out of here, and when we are back home, we can think about making money." He takes a deep breath and then says more calmly.

"We still have to get back at the Cheng and the other fuckers who told us that this whole fucking trip would be easy. So… until then… I want this copper well fed and alive."

They nod and turn to leave, but then the bunny looks nervously at him.

"But Boss… we can't just give her away… I need her!" He pleads and stares creepily at me.

He… he is looking at me with the same perverted stare some of the bucks in Bunnyburrow have given me on occasion… far too frequently really.

"Shut it Humper." Arwick answers annoyed.

"But Boss! She is right here!" Humper then grabs the wolf's leg and looks up pleadingly at him.

"Please! You don't know how long I have dreamt about this!" He says as he slowly starts humping Arwick's leg.

Ewwwwwww! That pervert is  **NOT**  getting near me.

"FUCK!" The wolf growls and kicks Humper away. The rabbit groans as he hits the ground and Awick glares disgusted at him.

"Do what you want! Just make sure not to hurt her."  **WHAT?!**

I'm not a thing that he can simply give away!

You know what… **FUCK HELPING THEM**! I'm getting out of this shit alone!

Humper nods happily.

"And never do that again!" Arwick snarls furiously before reentering the tent.

The pervert then gives me a dreamy look and crawls towards my cage. He holds the iron bars and presses his face between two of them, his nose sniffing nonstop.

Disgusting piece of shit! I've had several Terrans hitting on me or even molesting me. But none of them sank so low as to try to rape me… even though some of them looked as if they were about to do it.

My blood boils and I grit my teeth glaring at the buck.

If he really tries to do it… then…

He shivers a little and then looks happily at the wolf guarding my cage.

"You heard the boss! What are you waiting for? Open this!"

That's it!

I'm going to  **kill him**!

The wolf glares disgustedly at Humper and opens the cage before kicking the bunny inside.

"I'm not going to watch this shit." He growls and locks the cage before walking away.

The perverted fuck in front of me looks annoyed at the wolf and then turns to me with a dreamy look.

He grins excitedly and says.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you! I'm your biggest fan!"

Fans don't do what he is doing.

I'm going to kill this fucker! I will twist his neck and…

Scarlet peeks out from behind a crate. She looks around and then points a weird black tranquilizer pistol at Humper. Her pistol has a funny looking black cylinder at the end of its muzzle that I’m not sure what it does.

My eyes widen and I shake my head, trying to get her to go away. She looks curiously at me, and then lowers her gun for a moment before aiming at the pervert again. She then seems to ponder as to whether she should shoot or not.

I shake my head again and she lowers the gun. She gives me one last glance and then disappears behind the crates again. Where did she get that tranquilizer pistol? Well, it doesn’t matter.

I can beat this fucker! They don't know my paws are free, but if they know she is willingto try and help me escape, then everything will be over.

His disgusting eyes stare at my thighs and he gets a little closer.

"You were always so hot when you appeared on TV. I swear that you just wore that tight uniform to tease me."

"WHAT?! NO! That uniform offers better mobility and…" Why am I trying to explain myself to a pervert sicko?!

You know what… FUCK THIS!

They would never try to rape Kat! That purring ball of fur and knives would make them all at least respect her… or fear her.

Yeah… they would never try to touch Kat, she's a savage.

But… what would Kat do… what would Kat do?

AH!

I think I know!

He chuckles and slowly starts to unbutton his dirty shirt.

"I always had this dream of you catching me, taking me to your cruiser in pawcuffs…"

"Really?" I ask.

"Because I think there would be one very important thing that I would do before getting a buck like you in my cruiser!" I say with a smile.

He looks expectantly at me and smiles dumbly.

"What?"

I then punch his perverted face as hard as I can. He groans surprised and falls on his back on the ground.

I stand up cracking my knuckles and taking a deep breath. He stares shocked at me and I smile. Before he can even think to call for help, I jump on top of him and kick him… time after time, over and over.

Fuck! I never thought I would feel this good beating someone like this. Each time my feet connect with his body he squeaks pathetically and I kick and stomp on him even harder.

"What's wrong? I can't hear you!" I tease and kick him a few more times before stopping and glaring at him.

The fucker looks terrified at me and screams.

"Help… HEAAARRGH!" I kick his belly and he shuts up.

Not enough… this is still not enough.

He then starts crawling to the other side of the cage and screams.

"HELP!" **PIECE OF SHIT**!

I grab him by one of his arms and punch his face. This bastard! I grab him by the ears and smash his face against the iron bars. He cries like a little girl and I do it a few more times just to make sure he knows that I'm not playing around.

I throw him on the ground and spit at him. His already ugly face is even uglier now. Good!

He said that he is my fan, but he is a fucking criminal.

He wanted to fuck me! Hump me…

Hump me!

"You're called Humper right!" I hold his left arm firmly and put one of my feet on it pressing all my weight on it as I say.

"You're never going to hump anything ever again."

I then pull on his arm with all my strength and grin as I hear his arm make a nice cracking sound as it breaks.

"AAAH!" The pervert cries and hugs his arm as I let it go.

I then lift his right leg and kick him hard in the crotch.

"Why don't you hump this?" I tease and kick his soft buck parts. He squeaks like a little girl and then I hear Arwick complaining from inside the tent.

"For fuck's sake Humper be quiet no one here wants to listen to it."

I giggle and answer loudly.

"Sorry! He's a little out of breath at the moment!" I kick Humper's humping apparel again and he squeaks in pain.

I then wait a few seconds and Arwick exits the tent with a confused look on his muzzle.

One, two and…

'CRACK!' There goes the right leg!

The little perverted idiot screams and Arwick glares at me.

" **JEREMY!**  WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WE NEED THOSE KEYS!"

Other mammals start grouping around the wolf staring shocked at us. I then grab his left leg and glare at Arwick.

"Let me go!" I say seriously.

"Fuck you!" He snarls.

'CRACK!' There goes the left leg!

I grab his right arm and suddenly the wolf from before appears.

"Sorry Boss! Humper was going to hump the bunny, and I really didn't want that image in my mind so I decided to go take a piss and OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He whines like a bitch as he looks at the pervert and my grinning face.

Arwick grabs Jeremy's arm and throws him towards my cage.

" **OPEN THAT SHIT!** "

Jeremy stumbles and grabs his keys nervously.

'CRACK!' There goes the right arm.

"Fuck!" Jeremy curses and then opens the cage.

"STOP!" I shout and stand away from the cage's door, holding Humper's neck firmly in a chokehold.

"Move and I break his fucking neck!" I learned this one with Kat!

Jeremy freezes and then backs away from my cage. I glare at Arwick and he snarls.

"I thought we had a deal Officer!" DEAL?!

I grit my teeth angrily and spit at him.

"You told your friend that he could fuck me!"

He stares at the pervert in my grasp and chuckles nervously.

"Alright… alright… that one is on me. But it looks like you gave him a hard time for it already. So hand him over and we can pretend this never happened."

"How about… no?" I smile and tighten my hold on the nearly unconscious bunny's neck.

A third wolf then approaches my cage, snarling viciously.

"Let him go you wench!"

I glare at them and nearly snarl.

"Let me go or I will kill him!"

"Then do it!" Arwick taunts and wags his tail.

"Kill him."

What? He is telling me to kill his own friend? But that's… horrible. I'm just bluffing I would never do anything so horrible as that.

"I will do it!" I threaten and he laughs as my nose twitches.

Shit.

He knows that… that I can't kill. I'm an officer of the law. I can't kill him. But… I can do this!

I glare at the bastards and giggle.

"I'm not a canine but…"

I quickly let the bunny drop to the metal floor of the cage and grab both his ears firmly. I then tie them together in a knot as hard as I can tearing the cartilage in both ears.

"Oh fuck!" Someone exclaims in shock as I pull his broken arms and legs and shove his feet and paws on top of the tied ears and then bend them and tie the ears together tightly on top completing my masterpiece.

"Officer Hopps?!" Jeremy asks and I look at him giggling.

"I KNOTTED THE FUCKER! AHAHAHA!"

Arwick stares shocked at me and I roll my eyes.

C'mon! Kat would’ve found it funny!

Even though the arms and legs aren't really supposed to be able to go in that direction. You can do amazing things with them without the pesky bones getting in the way.

He then growls and the wolf closest to my cage enters it kneeling down.

He tries to reach out his paw to catch me, but I jump to the side and grab the spoon in the bowl Scarlet left for me.

I then leap in his direction, surprising the bitch and stabbing his eye with the spoon.

" **AAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!** " He snarls in pain and falls on his back, clutching his face desperately with both of his paws.

Hah!

I jump out of the cage avoiding him and then run past Jeremy.

Now! While they are still shaken, I just need to…

"EEEEEPP!" I squeak in pain as a strong paw catches me by my neck.

I squirm and try to escape, but Arwick lifts me up and some other fucker puts me in pawcuffs.

"What the **FUCK** is wrong with you?!" He growls glaring furiously at me and then looks at the broken bunny being removed from my cage by two nervous sheep as they avoid the wolf whose eye I just… spooned hah.

" **YOU WHORE!** " The spoon wolf cries.

" **AAAARRRGHH! MY FUCKING EYE!** " He says frantically and then grabs the spoon stuck in his eye socket.

" **NO**!" Arwick says.

“Hahaha! Do it! **DO IT**!” I smile.

" **AAAARGGHH!** " The wolf pulls the spoon and I see his eye flying out and falling on the cage's floor.

My nose twitches and I burst in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU IDIOT! AHAHAHAHA!" Oh God! I can't breathe! Ahahahaha!

The **MORON**! You don't remove it like that. And he must have severed the muscle and nerves when he pulled so hard.

" **I'LL KILL HER!** " The one eyed wolf growls drooling furiously as he stumbles out of the cage and runs in my direction.

Hahahah! Good luck with that!

Arwick punches the one eyed wolf making him fall on the ground and then the bear grabs him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" He asks confused, blood flowing out of his empty eye socket.

Arwick looks at him and says.

"We need her so we can get out of here!"

"Hear that puppy! You guys **NEED ME**!" I tease and he growls even more.

Hahaha… fucker!

" **SHUT IT!** "Arwick snarls at me and then says to the bear.

"Lock Irvin in a cage! We can't have him trying to maul her."

"WHAT?! NO!" The one eyed bitch whines as he is dragged away by the bear.

"BYE BITCH! CALL ME AGAIN SOMETIME!" I taunt and blow a kiss to the bastard.

' **GROOOOOWL**!' He then goes crazy and starts clawing the bear.

Te bear then cuffs him with his giant paw and drags his unconscious body away.

Hehehehe! Fucker!

Arwick then bares his fangs at me.

"I thought you were supposed to be a  **FUCKING COP**!"

I giggle and answer him in a teasing tone.

"I'm on vacation!"

His ears lay flat against his head for a second and then he leans down and puts me in my cage again. I look defiantly at him and he growls loudly tuning his back to me.

"WHO LEFT THAT SPOON THERE?!" He asks menacingly.

Scarlet slowly comes out from behind a crate, her ears laying flat against her head as she cowers in fear.

"I'm sorry I just YELP!" Arwick kicks her hard in her belly.

**Bastard!**

"Fucking fox." He snarls before entering his tent.

The other mammals give me weird uncomfortable looks and then walk away. I then see a sheep carrying the perverted bunny away. Heh! I didn't even mess him up that much. He deserved worse! Kat would've done much worse to him

Scarlet coughs a little and crawls on all fours, disappearing behind the crates. I hope she's okay.

I look at my pawcuffs and my ears drop.

Sigh… at least my paws are tied in front of me and not behind my back this time.

My nose twitches and I turn to look at the pool of blood in the middle of my cage and ask Jeremy, the wolf.

"Can you get a towel and clean this shit?" It's smelly and disgusting.

He tucks his tail between his legs and his ears lay flat against his head. I look confused at him as he coughs taking a few steps away from my cage averting his gaze.

Wait… is he… scared of me? But I'm a bunny!

HAhahahah… he is crazy!

I shake my head and my ears perk up as I listen to the talk going on inside the tent.

"We have to get rid of her, You saw what she just did." The antelope says nervously.

Arwick then snarls.

"I know."

Then antelope then whines again.

"She is crazy. She must have been in Terra for way too long." The fuck?! I'm not crazy you bastard!

They gave me no choice! I have to do what Kat would! That’s the only way I’ll come out of this alive.

"I know!" Arwick says annoyed.

"We can't take her back with us. No one would buy her if she's acting like that! She didn't look like a bunny at all! She is a savage!" The antelope complains.

"I know!" Arwick growls.

I'm not a savage.

"Just keep trying to fix the radio. I need a nap." You just woke up you lazy fuck.

I listen attentively a little more, but they stay silent.

Sigh…

I look around and then see the wolf's torn eye on the cage floor near me. I grab the squishy eye and smile looking at Jeremy again.

"Hey Jeremy… Jeremy… Jeremy…. Jeremy… Jeremy… Jere…"

"What?!" He asks annoyed and turns to look at me.

I throw the eye at his face and he jumps in surprise and falls butt first on the ground, whining and gasping in disgust.

"I got my EYE on you! Get it? Hahahaha!" I giggle and then burst out in laughter.

His ears lay flat against his head and he stares at me as if I was crazy.

Ah c'mon! I roll my eyes and scoff.

These guys have no sense of humor.

Fucking bitch!

It **IS** funny!

.

* * *

 

.

"Hey Jeremy… Jeremy… Jeremy… got a spoon?" I ask and giggle.

The wolf looks agitated at me and whines.

"Stop it!"

I laugh even more and he glares at me.

"It wasn't funny the first thousand times you said it, and it isn't funny now." He crosses his arms and says perturbed.

"You're a psycho." No!

"I'm not a psycho." I shake my head and glare at him.

"You guys are the psychos! You kidnapped me and tried to give me to that bunny as a toy."

"We didn't…" He whines and then takes a deep breath.

"Look, this isn't how we usually do things okay." He says troubled.

Got him!

I let my ears drop and give him a soft look.

"Why? How do you usually do it?" Kat always got people to do what she wants by acting like a dumb girl and playing the cute card. I'm not dumb, but I'm a bunny… and bunnies are cute. Damn that sounded specist as fuck.

"We normally just find the promising mammals on the streets... and as soon as we finish cleaning and taming them, we sell them." Jeremy sighs and grasps his ears answering absentmindedly.

"Sometimes we located specific targets… we charged extra for those." His ears lay flat against his head.

"We came all the way here because predators were in high demand." He chuckles nervously and says bitterly.

"What better place to get predators than Terra, am I right?"

"Yeah." I say softly.

He sniffs and then continues.

"It was supposed to be easy. We even brought some newcomers with us to make sure no one would suspect a thing... but then as soon as we crossed the border…" His gaze seems distant now. I think he is more mumbling to himself than talking with me at this point. Maybe it's the psychological trauma of being hunted or the lack of sleep… or both.

I nod and ask as nonthreatening as possible.

"The mammals you sold back in Zootopia… who did you sell them to?"

He opens his muzzle but then his ears perk up and he looks shocked at me.

"I… fuck. I already said too much… fuck." Damn it.

I smile and look worriedly at him.

"You can talk to me. I'm here to help you guys get home remember."

Even if they are criminals of the worst kind. And then I will arrest every one of them.

"You have someone waiting for you back home… don't you?" I ask softly.

He gulps and his ears lay flat against his head.

"My wife… she is pregnant." He says, his tail tucked between his legs.

You fucker. You're going to have a puppy and you make a living by selling other mammal's parents or children.

I force a smile and nod.

"Yes, and everything you tell me will help me help you."

He stares conflicted at me but then nods.

"I don't know any names… but I do know they are all very rich."

They must be.

"Is everyone here aware that they are going to be kidnapping mammals to sell them later?" Scarlet might have lied to me earlier.

Jeremy shakes his head.

"Some, like the foxes and the raccoons, were just here to do one or two odd jobs, so they don't know shit."

Okay, then she wasn't lying after all… raccoons?

"I haven't seen any raccoons!"

He opens his mouth to answer me, but then we hear a sheep calling from behind him.

"Hey Jeremy, the Boss told you to get some rest. I will stand watch for a while."

Jeremy looks nervously at him and grins awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure… thanks Rammy." He says before walking away.

Fuck… he was giving me everything I wanted to know.

I then lean my back against the iron bars and…

'Ring… ring… ring…' Is that a phone?

I look at Arwick's tent and my ears perk up.

"Arwick… Arwick…" The antelope calls him nervously.

"What?" Arwick groans sleepily.

The phone keeps ringing and the antelope says perturbed.

"Hopps' cell phone is ringing."

Wait… my phone? MY PHONE!

I forgot that I had it with me when I was captured.

"Put it on speaker mode." Arwick says anxiously.

Fuck… it must be Robin or Lucky.

The phone stops ringing and then the tent goes silent for a few seconds.

" **I can hear you two there.** " A deep and scary voice says… wait. That's the sheriff's voice.

"Who are you?" Arwick asks seriously.

" **The Sheriff… I assume you are the ones that kidnapped Officer Hopps.** "

"You are correct." Arwick answers.

" **Then let's skip to the chase. We have a deal for you, Zootopian.** " Thank fucking God!

"We are listening." Arwick answers almost too eagerly.

" **You give us Officer Hopps. We will cease all hostilities against you and your associates. We will give you enough money to go back to Zootopia in peace. Then you won't be our problem anymore.** "

Arwick scoffs perplexed and says.

"You killed most of my mammals and you only want to offer this?"

The Sheriff chuckles.

" **If it was up to me we would just barge in there, kill everyone and rescue her. If she died, we would push the blame on you and your men and then have a big barbecue with your bodies.** " That's… barbaric.

" **But my cute second in command and some of the higher ups are pestering me, so consider yourself lucky I'm giving you a chance, kid.** "Robin!

The tent goes silent again.

"We agree to your terms." Arwick then asks.

"How will it be done?"

" **Tonight we will send in three representatives with the money.** "

"Alright."

" **Just one last thing kid. Touch any of them and… well! You will wish we had decided to kill you.** "

The tent then goes silent again.

After a while the antelope asks.

"Are you sure we can trust them?"

"No… but it's the only choice we have."

Robin is going to rescue me!

I smile and giggle happily.

I lie down as comfortably as I can in the fucking cold metal cage and giggle again, feeling my doe parts moist up as I imagine my fox coming here and taking me out of this place.

I yawn and grin.

.

* * *

 

.

I hear some ruckus outside my cage and I wake up yawning.

Ah…

It's just Arwick instructing each of his goons on what to do and how to shit their pants when the Terrans arrive.

Heh… they are already shaking in their legs just because the sun is setting. Most of them look like they can barely stand up.

I'm just going to try to go back to sleep and…

"Pshhht!" Who did that?

I look around and then see Scarlet crouching low on all fours behind my cage.

"What are you doing?" I whisper questioningly as she hides from a passing sheep's view.

As soon as the caprine walks away, she looks at me with a smile and reaches her paw to me between the iron bars.

"I got you a little something… just in case things go wrong." She then gives me a small key.

For my pawcuffs!

"Thanks Scarlet."

She smiles a little and says.

"This is my apology actually… for that time you tried to arrest me." She giggles.

Arrest her? When did I… wait!

"You're Scarlet Fauxs… from the jelly bean case!"

"Yes." She answers happily.

My ears drop and I sigh. I knew that I had met her before.

"I don't want to talk about that case." She hit on Nick and escaped from our cruiser. I can still remember Bogo’s scowl when he found that out.

"Ah… okay, sorry!" She grins slyly but then her ears lay flat against her head.

"Actually Judy… there's one thing I wanted to ask you." She looks at me with a puppy face and pleads.

"When you go… can you take me with you?" Huh?!

"Why? You guys will be sent back to Zootopia."

"Yeah but… if I go with them then nothing will change." She says sadly.

"I don't care if you arrest me later but… I don't want to be a criminal anymore." She looks down sadly.

"I don't want to be a criminal ever again."

I see. I guess that she was quite shaken by how the Terrans deal with criminals.

"Alright, Scarlet. I will take you with me."

She looks happily at me and smiles.

"Thanks Judy! Thank you!" Her tail wags cutely and I giggle.

"Alright! Now go before someone sees you!"

She nods and runs off.

I… I don't think I will arrest her. She already learned her lesson. But I will make her kneel and beg for forgiveness later. I still remember the size of the paperwork tower over the Jelly Bean case.

.

* * *

 

.

Hours pass and when the moon is high in the sky, I hear someone exclaiming nervously.

"THEY ARE HERE!" Damn… scream louder you tailhole. I don't think they heard you back in Zootopia.

I stand up and look between my cage's iron bars, searching for the Terrans. My kidnappers are spread among the camp. Arwick did this to have a full view of the surrounding area in case someone is lying in wait for an ambush.

I hope they have sent the Sheriff. No one would mess with him. And then Scarlet and I would be out of here in no time.

My nose twitches as they shine a lantern towards my rescuers. They've sent three small mammals…

Okay… it's fine. They are just going to pay my ransom and get me out of here.

They've sent two foxes and one bunny… bunny?!

My nose twitches and I say angrily.

" **LUCKY**! WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The idiot is going to get himself killed.

Lucky is wearing simple black clothes, a sleeveless shirt and slacks. He's carrying a big dark brown briefcase.

"GET THE  **FUCK**  OUT OF HERE YOU **MORON**!" I don't want his blood in my paws in case something goes wrong… I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The three of them stop as they are approaching the camp and stare at me. I can almost see Lucky's cute nose twitching in response. Actually… even all the kidnappers are staring at me as well.

My ears drop in embarrassment and my nose twitches. I just care about him. He is my friend… is that a fucking crime?

My jaw drops and my heart skips a beat as I hear a familiar laugh coming from the figure beside him.

"Nick…" I whisper softly as I stare at the red fox I know so well.

Nick is wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks. He also is wearing glasses. Not sunglasses. He is wearing normal glasses. He looks so handsome. I had forgotten how cute he is when he is not running around naked and engaging in every profane act of debauchery conceivable.

And I don't know why he is wearing those glasses, but I'm not complaining. He looks hot with them on. I… What the fuck am I thinking? Nick is a pervert and complete degenerate.

And the last fox is… is that Robin?

The fox is wearing a dark green tunic like the one Robin always wears, but his hood is dark green instead of Robin's normal yellow one and he's wearing dark green shorts. Robin never wore shorts. The fox has pitch black arm and leg protectors and is wearing dark green gloves.

He is holding a bow exactly like the one Robin has in his office. He has two quivers full of black arrows on his back and a large dagger hanging on his waist. The fox is wearing a black mask shaped like a canine skull.

It has to be Robin… but why is he wearing a mask?

Nick stops laughing and then they start walking towards me again.

" **STOP**!" Arwick snarls and they stop walking again.

"Send the bunny in." He points at Nick and Robin.

"You two can wait right there."

"Hah!" Nick chuckles and grins smugly. He crosses his arms and leans forward.

"What's wrong? The big bad wolf has half an army and an elephant on his side, but he is afraid of an unarmed fox and his bow wielding friend?" He taunts mercilessly.

I giggle, and the elephant standing a few meters from Arwick coughs awkwardly and rubs his arm.

"Just send the rabbit in already." Arwick growls annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks teasing.

"He might hop onto you and strike you down with his fearsome bunny ears!" He mocks.

Hahahahaha!

I cover my mouth as I burst out in laughter and then Nick continues taunting.

"Maybe you are afraid he will tickle you with his fluffy tail, and you will die giggling to death."

I hear many around snickering as Nick continues.

"But if a bunny sounds too scary to you, then we can try and arrange a chinchilla to do the job."

"AHAHAHAHHA…" Everyone starts laughing.

Except for Lucky, who is shaking, too nervous to laugh, the figure I think is Robin, who is just quietly watching the show, and Arwick, who is fuming in anger.

" **SILENCE**!" Arwick growls loudly and his subordinates start calming down.

I giggle and wipe a tear of laughter from my eyes.

Nick always knew how to get onto mammals nerves. I look at him and smile, my heart beating faster. It's almost as if he suddenly turned into his old self again. The Nick before all the shit with Kat, Jack and Terra happened. When he still was my sly fox, not a male whore.

Arwick points a claw menacingly at Nick and bares his teeth.

"Watch it Wilde! Don't think that just because you're a cop you're safe."

Nick's grin then disappears and he says seriously.

"Then let's get to it." He puts a paw gently on Lucky's shoulder and leans closer to him.

Even with my bunny ears I can barely hear when he whispers softly.

"Are you sure that you can do this, Stinky?"

Stinky? But he doesn't stink anymore. He smells great now.

Lucky gulps audibly and nods with a troubled look on his face. I think I can hear his heart beating from here.

Nick then taps playfully on his shoulder and whispers encouragingly.

"Then calm down and this will be easy. Just pretend you're buying  **Carrots**  at the market. It's kind of the same thing." He laughs.

Lucky looks at him and nods once. He then takes a huge breath and starts slowly walking in Arwick's direction. I facepaw and shake my head. He is walking so stiff and uncomfortably. He needs to calm down.

"Stop!" Arwick snarls.

Lucky stops walking two or three meters in front of the wolf and looks nervously at him.

"Open the case." Arwick demands.

Lucky trembles a little and then puts the case on the ground. He opens it and shows many stacks of large denomination zoollar bills stashed inside. He pulls a stack out and flips through it showing the stack has the same bills. Lucky then closes the case again and looks nervously at him.

The wolf nods and sighs relieved.

"Everything seems to be alright."

Lucky's nose twitches nervously and he fidgets. He then straightens his back requesting.

"Now please send Mon Cheri, I mean, please send Judy over to..."

" **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY!** " The fuck?! Who is screaming?!

We all look around confused and out of the corner of my eye I see Robin facepawing.

" **JENKINS!** " Seriously! Who is the idiot screa…

Suddenly an enormous lion wearing golden armor jumps out from the dark forest. My ears drop and I stare dumbfounded as he impales a ram with a big two pawed sword before biting the ram's head off.

Arwick then howls loudly, rallying his mammals to fight. Lucky looks around confused and then at Nick, as if pleading for instructions while Nick gives the same look to Robin.

I guess this wasn't part of the plan.

Robin then simply aims and fires an arrow piercing Jeremy's neck as he was pouncing at Lucky.

Lucky gasps and shivers as he sees the wolf falling to the ground beside him, clutching his neck and convulsing, gasping for air before dying.

"RUN STINKY! GO!" Nick shouts.

YEAH! Don't just stand in there like an idiot.

The elephant trumpets angrily, readying for a charge.

' **BANG!** ' My ears drop hurting like hell.

Oh fuck… I know that sound.

Suddenly the entire camp goes silent with the exception of the five mammals keeping the armored lion at bay. We stare horrified at the huge bloodied hole in the elephant's head. That's… that's the power of a firearm?!

The elephant's dead body hits the ground with a thud, and then we hear loud growls and snarls as other armored mammals appear from within the forest encircling the camp and attacking every mammal in sight.

Arwick growls furiously and glares at Lucky, drooling like a savage. He jumps to catch him but Lucky suddenly jumps away and starts running wildly in my direction, but he soon has to stop and evade a sheep running away from an armored scythe wielding wolf.

 **WHO THE FUCK TAKES A SCYTHE TO A BATTLE?!** FUCK! That's not what I should be worrying about right now.

Suddenly I hear a digging noise near me and a mole surfaces from a hole in the ground. This fucker looks exactly like the other two annoying moles. He is wearing a t-shirt that says Isaiah Rulez! Wasn't that...

He looks very shocked as he sees me and opens his mouth to speak only to eat one of Robin's arrows through his head dying instantly.

You know what. Considering my last two encounters with moles… I'm kind of happy this one died before he could say anything.

Nick evades a ram and...

I quickly use the key Scarlet gave me earlier and to remove my pawcuffs. I then hear Lucky's nervous squeak as he is grabbed by a leopard.

No…

My eyes widen and I gasp nervously as the leopard lifts him into the air.

"HEY SPOTS!" Nick shouts as he throws the money case that Lucky had dropped at the leopard's head.

The feline growls in surprise and loses the grip on Lucky before turning to Nick baring his fangs.

Nick's smug grin disappears and his ears lay flat against his head as he turns tail to run. No… NO! damn it! I grip the iron bars and grit my teeth. I should be out there helping them.

"Mon Cheri!" Lucky exclaims, his nose twitching rapidly as he suddenly appears in front of me.

He grabs my paws and says trembling.

"We… we are he… here to rescue you!"

YOU IDIOT! You're the one who needs rescuing!

“HEY!”

Scarlet?!

I turn to see the vixen running on all fours in the middle of the battle. She runs in our direction without realizing she’s going right towards the scythe wielding psychopath Terran.

The wolf glances at her and grins, licking his fangs.

No… no…

His eyes follow the sways of her tail as she moves.

NO! HE’S GOING TO KILL HER!

He then takes a step in her direction and my heart stops.

“SCARLET!” I scream terrified.

But…

The scythe wielding wolf does nothing her as she passes by him. Instead, he laughs and pounces on a nearby ocelot.

" **AHAHAHAHAHA!** " He laughs as he beheads the poor feline with his scythe.

What?! My nose twitches in shock. But he was…

Scarlet yips and grabs something shiny from her mini skirt.

"BUNNY! CATCH!" She yips.

The vixen throws the shiny object in Lucky's direction and then turns her back on us, disappearing again.

He reaches to catch it but… he misses and it falls on the ground. Gasp! It's a key!

He kneels nervously to catch it and…

'YIP!' NICK!

I watch in anguish as Nick ends up cornered between the leopard and a grizzly bear. The two glare at my best friend and he gulps, smiling awkwardly and chuckling nervously.

"Heeeyyy… why don't we talk about it later over some beers? My treat!" He jokes and then the leopard reaches for him.

As the feline's claws dig into him, an arrow pierces the leopard's chest making him stumble back in surprise. The cat stares shocked look down at the arrow and then looks up just in time to see another arrow flying towards his throat.

The bear roars but…

" **ROOOOOAAAAAR!** " The armored tiger behind him roars and hits the bear's head with his hammer.

The grizzly stumbles and falls to the ground ,and before I can even see if he is dead or alive the tiger crushes his head with a hammer blow. That tiger is the one who got the lynx's brother yesterday and…

 **GASP**! I cover my mouth and gag in disgust. He is wearing the lynx's torn face as a mask over his helmet. He's a psychopath.

The cage then opens and Lucky grabs my paw. He pulls me out of the cage and we run in Robin's direction as we evade the remnants of the criminals.

Another one of Robin's arrows flies above our heads, and then we stop in front of him as his armored mammals finish… dealing with the criminals. I stare out of breath at my fox and he walks in my direction. He looks me up and down as if to see if I'm okay and then gives a playful tap on Lucky's shoulder.

Lucky trembles and nods nervously.

"Lucky…" I frown and say angrily.

"Why have you done this? You could get hurt or killed!" He could have been stepped on, clawed or… or …

Lucky's ears drop and he looks joyously at me.

"I did it for you." Awwwww!

"But it was dangerous you fucking idiot." I look concerned at him and say.

"If Robin and Nick hadn't protected you, you would be dead."

"It was not that dangerous." He laughs nervously and then looks at the battlefield.

"Oh…" He exclaims and then faints.

My nose twitches as his body falls limp to the ground.

Idiot… you could have died.

Idiot…

Sigh.

"Thank you." I whisper softly.

Dumb cute idiot, nearly getting himself killed because of me.

I then feel a soft paw gently stroking my shoulder. I look up and see Robin staring at me through his mask.

Robin…

I hug him and bury my face in his belly, taking a deep breath. My body relaxes instantly as he embraces me and I feel his warm bushy tail coiling itself around my legs.

My fox…

I could stay like this forever. But apparently Robin has other plans as he slowly breaks our embrace and walks past me.

"Robin!" I call weakly, but he walks in Nick's direction.

He stops in front of Nick, checking if the trembling fox is okay, and then pats his back without uttering a word. Nick in return scowls as my fox walks past him, giving Robin a dark sideways glance before turning to me.

"Nick…"

He smiles at me, the same smile he only gives to me and no one else. My eyes tear up and I run in his direction, jumping into his open arms and hugging my dumb fox as he hugs me back.

"I was worried… dumb fox." I say angrily and look at his stupid smug face.

Nick stares at me and smiles warmly.

"I'm sorry Carrots."

I hit his belly and cry angrily.

"I… I thought you were lost."

Nick gently caresses my head and licks my tears off my cheeks with his warm foxy tongue.

"I'm sorry Carrots… I'm sorry for everything."

Nick…

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" I recognize that voice… it's Mary, the female lynx.

I turn my head and… Oh God.

She is being pinned down to the ground by the armored tiger… the same tiger that killed her brother and is wearing his face as a mask. She cries and tries to claw him, but he just laughs and keeps ripping her clothes away.

"Ah! Don't be like that!" He punches her in the face and teases.

"Your brother liked it!" What…

GASP! He takes off part of his armor and pulls down his pants, revealing his huge throbbing barbed cock.

No…

He can't… he can't…

That's… that's too much…

"GET AWAY! PLEASE! NO!" She looks around pleadingly but the other armored mammals just ignore her.

" **SHUT IT!** " The tiger then grabs her neck with one paw and starts strangling her.

He uses his free paw to open her legs wide open and says.

"Don't worry! Big Bro is going to be gentle!" No… no…

"NO!" I scream as he pushes his enormous cock inside her small pussy, ripping it apart.

Blood flows out of her pussy as the tiger starts slamming his giant cock in and out, apparently enjoying the pain and discomfort he is causing to the poor girl. As the tiger pulls his cock out to thrust, I see it is covered and dripping with blood.

Nick breaks our hug and turns his back to the horrific scene, puking his insides out as the lynx convulses in pain trying desperately to breathe.

Robin… where's Robin?

I look around and then spot my fox nagging the armored lion that charged into battle screaming.

The lion grabs a nearby dead sheep and looks shyly at Robin. The fox shakes his head negatively and the lion drops the dead body sadly.

"At least I have chicken." He says downcast.

What? Fuck it!

"ROBIN!" I shout and he turns to me.

I point at the lynx being fucking brutally **RAPED** by one of his mammals and he nods. Robin then swiftly grabs his bow and fires an arrow between the lynx's eyes, killing her instantly.

He turns back to the lion and starts chastising him again.

Wha…

My shoulders drop and I stare horrified at him.

He killed her.

He just killed her for no reason.

That's… evil but…

Robin…

But… but… that's okay… Robin is right.

It's better to kill her than let the poor thing live with the trauma of knowing her brother died horribly… and the trauma of being raped by his killer wearing her brother's face as a mask.

He's a hero…

He's doing her a favor…

My nose twitches and I stare dreamily at my fox.

Yeah… he is doing her a favor.

And besides… she was a criminal. Robin killed those other criminals, so why wouldn't he kill her too? I know that he is a cop and should be arresting criminals, not killing them, but he was worried about me, he was not in his right state of mind.

"I'm sorry, Boss." The lion says softly and then grabs something behind him saying excitedly.

"But look what I found!" He then shows her what he has in his paw…

Humper!

He's all broken but he's still alive. Actually, it seems that all his injuries were caused by me so I guess he didn't get hurt during this whole mess at all. See, it is a good thing I broke his arms and legs, at least he survived.

"Do you forgive me?" The lion asks with a purr.

Humper's nose twitches and he stares petrified at my fox. Robin takes a good look at the nervous rabbit in the lion's paw and then nods.

My ears drop as Robin unsheathes his dagger and suddenly pierces Humper's chest. I cover my mouth in shock, and Humper squeaks in agony one last time. Why? He was already crippled and wasn't a threat to anyone.

He then starts repeatedly stabbing Humper before putting his paw inside a hole he carved in the dead bunny's chest. What the fuck?!

Robin then sheathes his dagger and blood gushes out of Humper's chest hole as he rips his heart out…

HE IS RIPPING HUMPER'S HEART OUT!

My nose twitches and my boyfriend takes off his black mask, revealing his perfect and handsome muzzle. Robin then licks his lips sexily and throws the bloodied bunny heart into his mouth, savagely chewing it viciously.

I stare unable to avert my gaze as he swallows his bloody snack and then licks Humper's blood off his paws. Fuck… he looks sexy even when he is evil… I MEAN!

He isn't evil! He is just doing this because… because he was hungry! He is a Terran after all. And Terrans eat mammals… it's something that I needed to accept before falling in love with him. And Humper is a criminal… no one will miss him.

And besides… he probably knows Humper tried to rape. Mammals do crazy stuff to those that hurt their loved ones. Robin is just doing that because he wants to protect me. It doesn't matter that Humper was helpless.

Just like when he killed the cheetah that kicked me and used me as a hostage. He cares about me. I smile and giggle excitedly as I look at my dreamy fox. He cares about me!

Robin then licks the blood off his lips and notices me staring. He smiles and licks one last drop off his muzzle, winking at me. I feel my pussy getting wet and giggle. He's sooo bad!

My handsome fox then takes a small bite of Humper's body before sinking his teeth in one of his legs, tearing it off. He puts his mask under his arm and holds Humper's torn leg in his free paw. He rips the skin and fur off, and then starts eating it with a cute smile.

Aaaawww! He looks just like my little brothers when they get their paws on a roasted carrot at the fair! Even the blood makes him look as if he is dirtying himself with ketchup! So cute! His bushy tail wags happily and he turns to the lion, munching on his snack of bunny flesh.

Fuck! He looks sexy even when he's eating!

Ah!

Note to self… make sure my sexy boyfriend is very well fed before taking him to meet my family. That could be disastrous otherwise.

My ears then flick and I hear heavy coughing coming from behind a large pile of crates.

“ _Cough, cough_ … fuck.” Is that Arwick?

I smile and start walking towards the crates. That big bastard! He wanted to trade me for his safety. I want to see his expression now that he was defeated!

I peek behind the crates and spot Arwick lying on the floor, clutching his bloody belly with a pained look on his muzzle. His blood is forming a pool under him.

With difficulty, he glares at the dark area between two crates near him.

“You… _cough_ … for how long?” He snarls weakly, with an accusing tone in his voice.

What is going on here? I squint my eyes as hard as I can but I still can’t see anything in the darkness. Is he talking to someone?

Arwick then coughs again, blood falling to the ground, and glares with enmity at the darkness, snarling furiously.

“For how long… cough cough… for how long?” He asks weakly but receives only silence in return.

I watch confused as he then bears his teeth and growls at no one.

“ **FOW HOW LONG? YOU FUCKING TRAI** …”

I hear a silent sound, as if someone was spitting, and then Arwick goes silent. His head drops to the ground and he stays immobile, not making any noise. My blood then freezes and I see the bloody hole in the middle of his forehead.

He…

Suddenly I hear the strange spitting noise two more times and two more holes appear in his forehead.

My heart stops for a moment and I gulp. He’s dead! It’s a gun! A silent gun.

My body moves without me even thinking, and before I realize it, I’m already keeling beside the dead wolf. My eyes wander, searching for his murderer in the dark with no success. He’s dead. Whoever killed him, has already escaped.

My ears drop and I take a last look at the dead wolf. I didn’t want to… sigh. I rub my forehead and close my eyes for a moment. I didn’t want anyone to die. I just wanted them to be badly beaten up and be arrested.

I stand up and turn my back on the corpse. There’s nothing more I can do for him. My nose twitches. I wanted to laugh at him and this happened… fuck. I bet one of the Terrans was the one who killed him.

I walk back to where Nick and Luck were and then...

"Hey bunny!" I hear someone calling me smugly.

The scythe wielding wolf from before is holding Scarlet in his arms.

"Is she your friend?"

"YES!" I answer quickly.

He puts her on the ground and stares at her wickedly.

"The chopper is almost here!" The wolf says and walks away, glancing at Scarlet and licking his lips.

She trembles coughing and I hug her.

"Are you okay?"

She then hugs me crying.

"Thank you… thank you… thank you…" Awww!

I pet her back and nuzzle her head calming her while Nick stands silently beside us. I want to hug him… to strangle him... to kiss him and to beat my dumb fox. But right now I need to make sure she is alright.

Why did that crazy scythe wolf ignore her earlier if he wanted to catch her too? Was he thinking about raping her? I look suspiciously at him and then hug her tighter.

Less than two minutes later two helicopters fly down in our direction.

.

* * *

 

.

I lie in my comfy hospital bed and sigh. I never thought that I would be so happy just to have taken a shower and have a bed to lie in.

The vixen nurse looks happily at me and says.

"I know that you are not injured, but it is part of the police protocol for you to stay here for the night at least."

I nod and ask exhausted.

"Are my friends alright?"

She giggles and wags her tail.

"Yes! The vixen is actually taking her bath right now. She asked if she can sleep in here. She said something about feeling safer near you."

"Sure!" I nod smiling. It will be like a sleepover.

I ask concerned about Lucky. They said he was injured.

"How is my friend… the male bunny with the stripe down his back?"

"You mean the one getting his sex change surgery right now!" She grins.

"WHAT?! He wasn't… "

"Hahahahaha! GOTCHA!" She giggles and winks.

"It was a joke! You should see your face… just how incompetent do you think we are in Terra? This is not Zootopia you know! He was given pain meds and is just sleeping at the moment."

I… I will just let this one pass.

I lie back again and she giggles turning to leave.

"If you need anything just call me."

As she leaves I notice another fox entering my room.

"Robin!" I exclaim happily and sit on the edge of my bed.

He is wearing his usual green tunic and yellow hood again, without any of the fancy murdering apparatus.

He wags his tail and hugs me, lifting me up with his strong arms. I giggle and pass my arms around his neck, pulling him in a kiss. His foxy tongue gently touches mine and he breaks the kiss, staring lovingly at me.

"I… was worried." He says with difficulty and my ears drop.

His voice is barely a crackled whisper.

I stare concerned at him and nuzzle his neck.

"Robin… your voice."

"It… okay." He whispers weakly and I sniff.

He ignored his own health because he was worried about me. I bury my face in is dense musky fur and breathe in his scent. I don't want to lose him. Not to that vixen… and certainly not to a fucking disease.

I break our hug and he slowly lowers me to my bed. I stare concerned at him.

"Robin. You need to…" I stop and look up confused at a noose hovering above his head.

Robin tilts his head curiously, confused why I suddenly stopped talking and then the noose lowers around his head.

"YEAH!" A fox with a doctor's uniform standing at the doorframe says happily as he holds the big pole with the noose in the end, the same noose that is now holding Robin tight around the neck.

"What's going on?" I ask concerned as I see Robin's despaired expression.

The doctor laughs and then answers.

"Don't worry young lady. Robin here has been running from us for weeks now." He smiles and says.

"PurrMachine! Would you mind?"

A BIG tigress nurse enters the room and approaches Robin. He cringes as he sees her and starts fighting to get free from the noose as if his life depended on it. The tigress giggles and purrs softly.

"There, there!" She then grabs Robin by the scruff of his neck and he freezes, not moving a single muscle.

"It's time to heal a certain troublesome fox's throat!" The doctor says, making a dramatic pause as he gets the noose off Robin's neck.

"And yes… there will be needles." He grins.

The tigress picks Robin up in her arms, still firmly holding the scruff of his neck.

"Robin?" I call but he doesn't answer.

Then both doctor and nurse leave the room taking a catatonic Robin with them.

Hehehe… he looked so cute! But why didn't he fight it? Ah! Whatever! As long as he gets treated, then it's fine to me.

I think I will go to the bathroom and then get some sleep.

I leave the room and...

As soon as I leave I notice Nick sitting in a chair nearby with a troubled expression on his muzzle. He didn't ride the same helicopter that I did, so I didn't even know he was here.

I walk in his direction and ask.

"Nick? Are you alright?"

His ears perk up and he looks up at me. He looks like he is about to run away for a second, but then his shoulders drop and he smiles bitterly.

"Hi Carrots."

I stop in front of him and my ears drop as he gives me a sad look. I had so many things I wanted to say to him but… now that I'm right here, face to face with him. All those words died in my mouth.

He chuckles softly and gulps dryly.

"What a crazy trip right?" He says faking amusement.

"We were just supposed to exchange you for the money and get out. No one was going to get harmed… but then all that happened." He chuckles.

"I should have known the Terrans would do it."

I grab his trembling paws and say softly.

"Nick… how did you know I needed help?"

He stays silent and then I ask.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier, Nick?"

His mouth trembles a little and then he says.

"Because I was scared." He answers sorrowfully and my heart aches.

My ears drop and I look sadly at him. Nick takes a shaky breath. His ears lie flat against his head and he whines.

"You were right Carrots… you have been right all along." He averts his gaze staring down at his feet and my nose twitches.

He sniffs and tears flow down his muzzle as he says sadly.

"I have been an idiot ever since we began this trip. I thought that keeping females I care about away… and using the ones I don't care about to have fun so I would never lose anyone ever again… but I almost lost you Carrots." He sniffs and wipes some tears of his face. He looks at me with his sad emerald green eyes.

My nose twitches and I feel my eyes tearing up. Nick… he…

"When I finally got enough courage to come back to you… you had been taken and… they didn't care about you Carrots… not at all. They wouldn't have even tried to negotiate if it weren't for me, Stinky and… Robin raising such a fuss." He says with distaste.

I sniff and say softly.

"Forget about that… I'm here right now Nick. I'm here together with you."

He then scowls, growling angrily.

"Don't you mean you're together with **ROBIN** inside your room?"

My nose twitches and I look confused at him.

"Are you angry about that?" Is he… jealous?

" **YES! I AM ANGRY!** " He snarls furiously grabbing my arms and baring his teeth, his fur standing on its end.

I stare shocked at him and his fury slowly becomes shock.

"I'm sorry Carrots… I'm sorry!" He looks nervously at me and says troubled.

"It's just… for the first time in my life I am sure about what I have to do Carrots."

Good! That's… good.

He takes a deep breath.

"I want to get married Carrots… I believe I am finally ready to enter the church! To finally take the female I truly love there and marry her in front of everyone declaring our love so that the whole world will know."

Ah…

He looks fiercely at me and says seriously.

"I want you standing there with me at the altar when they read the vows, Carrots."

My jaw drops and my heart skips a beat.

I… I can't…

I take a step back and Nick gets out of his chair, kneeling in front of me. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him, sending shivers up my spine as his claws prick me through my hospital gown.

His nose nearly touches mine and he says.

"Judy… I realize now… you're the only one I would ever want beside me."

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

HE…

HE…

**WHAT THE FUCK!**

I take in deep breathes and Nick gently starts nuzzling my cheeks with his nose, sniffing me and taking in my scent.

I gulp and ask thoroughly embarrassed as he licks my cheek.

"Nick?" I… I don't know how I didn't notice until now but… his musk is so strong.

' **GROWL**!' He lets out a growl and pulls me closer to him, pressing his muzzle against my face.

His predatory lips lock with mine and I squirm as he pushes his big and warm foxy tongue inside my mouth against my will.

This is wrong! He is my best friend! I know I said I loved him but… that was BEFORE! Before all this! Before he became a male whore! Before Robin!

Robin!

I’m with Robin!

Nick never cared about me before then why does he think that now I will

My ears drop and he place a paw on the back of my head. He puts a paw on my rear and grabs it fiercely, his claws prickling my butt cheeks. My pussy melts as his foxy tongue continues to press deep inside my mouth dominating my own, his sharp teeth scraping against my lips.

I shiver, feeling my legs go numb in pleasure as he breaks the kiss, leaving a streak of drool between our faces.

Nick then pants, staring hungrily at me, his emerald green eyes undressing me as he lasciviously gazes at my body.

Oh fucking damn it!

.

* * *

 

.

**No reference list today because I'm lazy.**

**A special thanks to Menser for helping make sure all this didn't had a ton of sleep induced grammar mistakes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the drawing? Tell me in the comments if you would like to see more like these.
> 
> Did you guys like that I incorporated Leroy Jenkins sound in the chapter?


	48. A purrfect comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading.  
> Before anyone says "Dick move Albine… dick move" because this is a Kat chapter and not the chapter showing what happens to Judy let me just say:  
> Kat is cute!  
> The next Judy chapter will be enormous, heartwarming and special so I decided to push it to chapter 50.  
> Chapter 48 and 49 will show a little of what Kat has been up to. Chapters 48 and 49 will not receive changes in the rewrite.

.

 

.

June 18th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Jack parks the car in front of our house and I look down at Jim. The little stoat is snoring softy, curled up in a ball on my lap. I smile and gently pick up the cute kid before leaving the car.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ruby asks softy so as not to wake him up.

"I'm going to put him in bed and let him sleep." I know from firsthand experience that he needs to sleep. The poor little guy's exhausted.

We open the trunk and grab the groceries before entering our house. We hear familiar voices in the living room, and once we arrive we see Dad, Khan, Jacob and… Katheryn, sitting on the couches having a friendly conversation.

Dad chuckles softly, shaking his head at something Khan said and then looks up at us as we arrive.

"I got your message. What's so important?" His eyes then stop at the little stoat cradled in my arms and his smile disappears.

"Please… tell me you didn't kidnap that child." He facepaws annoyed.

Whoah… thanks for the vote of trust.

"No, I didn't." My tails sways in annoyance and I wiggle my whiskers.

"Dad, this is Jim. He's a  **Terran** that has **just arrived** here."

Reynard then looks seriously at Jim and then at me. Khan and Jacob's expressions turn serious as well, while Katheryn… just looks dumbly at them.

Jack then coughs and breaks the silence.

"Reynard, Sweetheart said we should bring him to you." His nose twitches and he glances at Jim, still asleep in my arms.

"But I think we should take him to the ZPD as quickly as possible." Oh Jack… so cute.

Khan and Dad exchange glances for a second and then Reynard says.

"I'm the Terran authority here in Zootopia and Little Khan is the mayor. We will deal with this kid's problems."

Jack's nose twitches and he opens his mouth to retort but I interrupt him.

"Katheryn!" I smile and look at the vixen that stole my brother from me.

"You're a nurse right? Can you do us a favor and take Jim to the bed in the empty guest room on the other side of the house and… nurse him for a bit."

She tilts her head to the side and looks a bit bewildered at me.

"Uumm… sure. But why?"

She, Jack and the twins give me a curious look.

"We are about to have a very serious talk here." I smile and purr.

"And even though you're now part of the family, let's just say that this is a sensitive matter."

The vixen nods in understanding and approaches me.

"Jut try not to fight okay? Tigers roar loudly… and there're three of you here." She says worried staring at tiny stoat.

"Don't worry! No one is going to fight in front of the kid!" I purr, gently putting Jim in her arms and ushering her away.

She snuggles the stoat closer to her furry neck and walks away. Once the vixen and the kid leave the room, I turn to my family and sigh. I knew that this day would come.

"Sweetheart?" Jack asks perplexed and I sit in the couch.

I look at Dad, Jacob and Khan and purr.

"I'm going to tell them everything… they need to know."

The three of them look thoughtfully at me and nod silently.

"Kat! What are you talking about?" Ruby asks concerned, her ears lying flat against her head as she stares at me with her bright yellow eyes.

"I will go get us some drinks…" Reynard says.

"They will need it."

Dad walks away and my three cuties look apprehensively at me. I point at the couch and they sit down, looking at me with intense worried faces.

"Have you ever wondered why I was so different from you guys?" I purr.

"Why I could never fully adjust to your crazy society and to your weird rules and retarded customs?" Like clothes on animals! That's fucking lunacy!

They laugh and then Carmine jokes.

"I think you're mistaking who is weird in this situation Kat!" No… I'm pretty sure I'm not.

They laugh a little more and then Jack sighs with a cute relieved face.

"So, what's so serious about what you wanted to say Sweetheart?"

Sigh…

I glance at Khan and Jacob and they nod again.

This is it…

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"The truth is…"

.

* * *

 

.

Ruby and Carmine both look at me with wide eyes, their tails tucked between their legs. Jack's ear and a half are hanging low and he has his jaw agape.

Ooookaaay! They haven't said anything ever since I started explaining.

"So?" I smile.

The three of them stare shocked at me and then Jack blurts out.

"I need a drink."

"Me too." Carmine nods.

Ruby gulps and says.

"Me too ah damn it. I can't… I'm pregnant."

Reynard serves them two small glasses of whiskey and then serves himself another one before sitting again.

They cough a little after downing the drinks and then Jack stares at me. I give him a kitty face and purr softly.

"You guys believe me right?"

The three of them nod and Ruby says softly.

"Kat, of course we believe you. That's why we want to drink!" She smiles cutely and walks in my direction.

She sits on my lap, her soft delicious ass pressed against my thighs as she hugs me.

"And it doesn't matter that you were a pink furless hooman thingy once. It doesn't change anything to me… I still love you." Aaawwww!

I softly caress her furry thighs and lean down to kiss her. I stroke her bushy tail and then feel something tapping on my knee.

I break the kiss and Ruby snuggles against my belly. Jack then jumps on my lap and smiles, so cute.

I lick his lips and he says.

"You shouldn't have waited so long to tell us all this."

They are right, I shouldn't have! They are taking it WAY better than I expected.

I pick up Carmine from the ground and hug the three of them purring happily. I feel as if I have finally removed a great weight from my shoulders.

"At least now I understand why you said that Reynard is your real father." Carmine comments, staring at Reynard.

Dad chuckles and grins smugly.

"From whom did you think she inherited her good looks?" He brags and takes a sip of whiskey.

I roll my eyes and then Ruby giggles, but she suddenly asks.

"I know that Kat's father is a fox… but what about her mother?"

Ah! That's…

Actually, I don't know.

'COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!' Dad spits his drink out as he has a coughing fit.

Khan gives him some gentle pats on the back and then Dad looks at us. Wait… didn't Reynard say once that he sent his wife to Terra?! If I'm his daughter, then his wife should be my mother right?

"Daddy! Do you know where Mom is?" Maybe he has an address or…

"Your mother is dead." He scowls, exclaiming resolutely.

Ah…

That's… fine too.

My ears lay flat against my head and I nod. I knew she had died back on Earth, but I never thought she would get here just to die as well. But it's okay… I guess. I still wish I could have met her at least once.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Does she have a grave I can visit or…"

"No!" Fuck!

Sigh…

"Can you tell me her name at le…"

" **DAMN IT GIRL!** " He bares his teeth and snarls viciously.

" **I ALREADY TOLD YOU SHE IS FUCKING DEAD! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!** " Dad glares furiously at me, his fur bristling.

I…

My ears lay flat against my head and I hug Jack and the twins.

"I was just asking." He doesn't need to snap at me like this.

Ruby, Jack and Carmine glare at him and Dad's ears lay back. He scratches his neck and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… this is kind of a sensitive topic for me."

Khan clears his throat and purrs.

"I think we should all calm our heads and attend to the issue of the little boy Katheryn brought home."

Yeah! The poor kid must be so scared.

Jack sighs and mutters sadly.

"He won't be able to meet his father again will he?"

I shake my head, and he nods sadly. Reynard then says.

"I will go see if he is already awake and then I will talk with him." Dad stands up and sighs.

"This is not the first time I have helped a kid in this situation." He says bitterly.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"What will happen to him?"

Reynard looks back at me and answers.

"He will be sent to Terra and will be adopted." Ah…

"Does he really need to be sent back to Terra?"

Dad shrugs and shakes his head.

"No, but it's easier and safer for the kid."

Then that means!

"Daddy… I want to adopt him!" I purr softly.

" **WHAT?!** " So many people scream at once that I nearly go deaf.

I look at the surprised faces of… everyone... and wiggle my whiskers.

"What?"

"Sweetheart… you're pregnant. Ruby is pregnant." Jack says.

"Are you sure you want to adopt him?"

I nod and lick his lips.

"Jack, you saw how cute he is. I need to help him." I smile and purr.

"And even though he will never see his father again… Carmine and you can be his fathers."

Jack and Carmine stare at me and then at each other.

"And Ruby and I would be his mothers. He would be doubly more secure and loved here than he would be in Terra!"

I lick Ruby's, Jack's and Carmine's lips and ask.

"What do you say?"

The three of them gawk dumbfounded at me for a while and then glance at each other.

"Yes!" The three answer.

I KNEW IT!

"Thank you! I love you guys!" I purr hugging them.

"That's cute, but no." Dad says grimly.

Gasp!

"But Daaaaad!"

He shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"No sweetie. I will send Jim to a loving and caring Terran family. Somewhere I'm sure he will get good parenting."

The fuck?!

I scowl and hiss at him.

"You don't think we would be good parents?"

Jacob coughs and says.

"Maybe we should stop before…"

"HAH!" Dad laughs and looks amusingly at me.

"Katheryn… I'm sure Jack, Carmine and Ruby must be excellent parents."

"Then what's the problem with…" Wait!

I glare at him and growl.

"Did you just say I'm not a good mother?"

Daddy sighs and answers softly.

"My daughter… I just think you're a little lacking in certain areas. You're already going to have your paws full with your cub and…"

"You BITCH! John taught me all I need to know!" I bear my fangs at him and snarl.

"And what do  **YOU**  know about parenting anyway?! You're a pot smoking pimp!"

Reynard scoffs and retorts annoyed.

"For your information, I raised Little Khan, and he is a perfectly healthy mammal. He was well cared for."

"HAH!" I wiggle my whiskers and hiss.

"And what good is that when your OWN daughter begs for some love and caring and you refuse to even hug her!"

"LOVE AND CARING?! Girl! The only thing you've begged me for is my  **DICK**!" Reynard looks shocked at me and says angrily.

"Do you know how frustrating it is not being able to hug your own daughter because you're afraid she is going to  **MOLEST**  you?"

Oh my fucking God! He is such a drama queen!

"For fuck's sake Dad! Grow up and stop being such a queer!"

"OH RIGHT!  **I**  AM THE QUEER RIGHT?!" He growls furiously and then points at me.

"Say, what if that  **INBRED BASTARD CUB**  inside you ends up being male and when he turns eighteen he decides he wants to marry his mommy, or he just decides he wants to fuck his mommy. Are you going to let him go  **balls deep**  inside you?"

WHAT?!

"NO!" I look disgusted at him and snarl.

"He is not going to do that. That's disgusting."

"If you think it's disgusting then…" Dad grasps his ears and says troubled.

"Why are YOU trying to do the same thing with me?"

Is he an idiot?

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"It's not the same thing."

Dad scoffs and points at me.

"YES, IT IS!"

"IT  **ISN'T**!" I glare at him and my tail sways agitated.

"And I bet the Terran family you're sending Jim to must be a bunch of pot smokers, just like you. We will meet him again in a few years and he will be addicted to every drug imaginable. He will have dropped out of school, and will be a fucking communist wearing that stupid Che Guevara t-shirt." There's a special place in hell for those guys.

"What's a che guevara?" Carmine asks cutely.

Reynard stares dismayed at me for a few moments, and then retorts nervously.

"First of all, I get high because I have difficulty falling asleep and it relaxes me! And second, he wouldn't be a communist, because we execute those there."

"Can you two please calm down?" Jacob whines like a little bitch.

"Shut the fuck up. We are talking about parenting here. Something you will never know anything about." I hiss.

Jacob stares dumbly at me and asks.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

I roll my eyes and scowl.

"Oh… I don't know Jacob. Maybe I'm just saying you will never really be a father because know that you actually have a kid you and chickened out like a  **FUCKING ASSHOLE**!" I take a deep breath and say very distressed.

"You know, I don't even  **CARE**  anymore that you suddenly become a fucking idiot and abandoned me just because you got self-conscious about what other people would think if we were together." I then point a claw at the bastard and my fur bristles.

"I  **HATE**  that you and everyone else is asking me to lie and say our child's father is Khan."

"But I thought you were okay with that and…"

"I'm  **NOT**!" I thought I was but… I'm not okay with it.

I look at my belly and my ears lay flat against my head, my eyes tearing up.

"If you want to be ashamed of my cub, then you can go fuck yourself somewhere else Jacob."

I wipe away a few tears and sniff. If Jack and the twins weren't sitting on my lap staring cutely at me, I would have already beaten the fucking stripes off his body.

Jacob stares silently at me like a fucking asshole. Dad then coughs and opens his stupid mouth.

"And fuck you too Dad!" I growl and grab the fucking grocery bag.

"Fuck you both! The fucking door is that way!"

I turn my back on them and tear the shitty bag open. All I wanted was a fucking bacon and steak sandwich, but noooooooo… Zootopia is too advanced to let its citizens have real food. Sniff. I sink my fangs into the tuna sandwich and wipe away my tears.

I then feel Reynard hugging my back gently.

"Girl! That is just the hormones talking."

This jerk!

"Just because I'm pregnant, you…"

"You're exactly like your mother." Dad says sighing.

Sniff…

Jerk.

I take another bite of my non-meat sandwich and Jack and the twins hug my belly. Khan kneels beside me and he and Jacob hug me too. Sniff… stop! I don't want to purr. I'm not enjoying this…

'Purrrrrr!' This means fucking nothing.

"I'm sorry. I think you deserve a chance to raise the stoat kid." Dad says softly and then adds.

"But I still think you have too many shortcomings… we all have."

Dad… sniff.

I turn to look at him and he smiles bitterly. Reynard sighs and says intently.

"But I think I know of a way we can solve that… if you'll forgive me."

Awww… you cute jerk. I wipe away my tears and nod, hugging him. I bury my muzzle in his furry neck and sniff. I forgive him, but he's a fucking asshole for calling me hormonal.

"What was the solution you were talking about?"

Dad chuckles and caresses my head softly.

"We are going to family therapy!" Ah… fuck.

.

* * *

 

.

June 19th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn and feel Jack's soft face buried against my neck while the twins curl up in balls lying against my belly and Khan spoons me from behind. I purr feeling the tip of his barbed cock poking me between my butt cheeks and close my eyes again.

A few minutes later the fucking alarm rings, and I sigh as my cuddle partners start leaving me one by one.

Sigh… I was so comfy.

I finally get out of bed as well, and after a trip to the bathroom I walk to the guestroom we settled Jim in and knock softly at the door.

"Jim cutie… I'm coming in okay!" I purr and open the door.

The small white stoat is sitting up in the large bed yawning cutely, and he stretches his arms. Jim then looks at me with a smile, but suddenly he covers his mouth in shock and exclaims in surprise.

"Miss Katheryn, you're  **naked**!" Aaaawww! He is so polite!

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers sitting on the edge of his bed beside him.

"Jim, remember what I said yesterday? I would prefer it if you would call me Kat."

He nods shyly and my tail coils around his body. I pull him closer to me and sit him on my lap, caressing his back gently.

"I know that all this is still hard for you. But remember… you don't need to call me your mom if you don't want to okay. It won't change how I will treat you." I purr and pick him up, giving him a big lick.

He smiles a little and nods, but then he averts his gaze again. I roll my eyes and purr.

"You don't need to be embarrassed because I'm not wearing clothes. Remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Animals don't wear clothes." He answers shyly.

Awww!

I nod and ask.

"And what are we?"

"Animals!" Jim responds a little more eagerly, looking far less coy.

So cute! I hug him and purr.

"Yes! Good boy!" He will get an extra cookie for breakfast!

"And besides, it's not as if you can see anything, can you?" I purr and he shakes his head negatively.

"Kat, what does a girl have between her legs?" He asks curiously and then says.

"You… you said that Lily and you are different from me, but I only see fur."

I spread my legs open and show him my pussy saying.

Fuck, I should have bought him a porn magazine. It would save me a lot of time. But whatever, John found time to teach me when I was little, so I guess it is my turn to do it now.

I spread my legs wide open and hold him in front of it. He gawks curiously at my pussy, his eyes wide with amazement.

Men…

I roll my eyes and giggle. He can't even see it right because of the fur.

"This is what a girl has behind her legs. And you can only touch it if you ask the girl, and she shows it to you saying it is okay for you to do it." I purr and he nods.

He tilts his head to the side trying to get a better look and I giggle.

"You can't see very well right?" He shakes his head and I spread my pussy a little so he can get a good look.

"Are you seeing the color and smelling it? It means my pussy is clean and healthy. You don't want to be near a dirty pussy or a sick one because it is bad for you. You can get sick from it. Do you understand?"

He nods and I then lift him and hug him close to me.

"Okay, that is enough learning for now. So…" I grin and wiggle my whiskers.

"Do you want pancakes?"

He looks at me with a big toothy grin and nods excitedly.

"I do!"

"So go brush your teeth and meet us in the kitchen. You know where the kitchen is right?"

"Yeah!" He nods and I put him on the ground.

I giggle as he runs away, and then I stand up and head towards the kitchen. And they said I wasn't going to be a good mother. HAH! What do they know? Fucking idiots!

Ruby looks happily at me as I enter the kitchen and she says.

"What took you so long?"

"I was talking with the little guy!" I giggle and sit near her before picking up a few slices of fish.

Khan then sits across the table from me, wearing black formal clothes. He sighs and drinks a cup of coffee before giving me a thoughtful look.

"Kat, Reynard and I will need your..." His ears flick and he suddenly stops talking.

Khan takes another sip of coffee and then Jim comes running excitedly into the kitchen… so cute!

Ruby giggles and wags her tail.

"Come here cutie!" She smiles and picks him up, sitting him beside her in the little kid's highchair Dad had prepared for us.

He smiles looking at the food on the table, and then Carmine serves him a pancake. Khan glances at him and chuckles softly, smiling before he takes another sip of coffee.

I wiggle my whiskers and stare suspiciously at him. Uuummm… something is off. Apparently whatever he wanted to tell me is something he believes the kid shouldn't hear.

The kitchen door opens and Daddy walks in, saying fatigued.

"Good morning! Hey Daughter I need to speak with you about…" He then sees the little white stoat on the table and coughs.

"… about Jim's education." He sits beside Khan and then continues.

I've scheduled him to have classes with a special teacher we have in Zootopia that always helps recently arrived Terrans get a grasp at how this world works. I figured that would help him since she also teaches normal subjects." Oh cool!

"That will be great!" I purr.

"Yes, it will." Daddy says and then adds as he grabs an apple.

"I also have something else to discuss with you later." He says and exchanges a quick worried glance with Khan.

Oooookaaaayyyyyy. What the fuck is going on? They aren't going to tell me they are gay or some shit are they?

I glare at them for a little bit and then shrug before going back to eating.

We finish breakfast silently and then I pick Jack up hugging him and purring happily.

"Be careful at work Jack!" I lick his soft cheeks and he chuckles.

"Don't worry Sweetheart… I will!" He gives me a quick kiss and then I hear Daddy saying to Jim.

"You can go put on some clothes and wait outside. Grandpa will take you to eat some ice cream!" Okay, now I KNOW something is off.

"Yes!" Jim exclaims excitedly and runs away.

Heh… kids and ice cream.

I turn to look at Dad and ask.

"What's the big deal?"

Reynard sighs and scratches his neck.

"There was some trouble regarding some Zootopian criminals back in Terra. Normally when Zootopians commit crimes there, the Terrans just hunt them for sport, and then send what's left of their dead bodies back to Zootopia. But this time there were too many… and they were well organized." He says tiredly.

I wiggle my whiskers ask.

"What do you want my help for?" That business doesn't look like it has anything to do with me.

Reynard then takes a very deep breath.

"They captured some of the 'invaders', as they were calling them, and after questioning them they discovered they were actually a group of slavers." What the fuck?!

Khan growls softly and his expression turns darker as his fur bristles. Dad coughs and continues.

"Slavery is one of the 'Unforgivable Crimes'. And since there's a possibility that whoever sent those mammals will send more, the Terran government decided to send in a few units of Zealots to help the Zootopian police conduct their investigation. This way they can try to make sure no one will pull that shit again."

He scratches his ears and sighs.

"Daughter, that's why Khan and I decided to make you an official Terran Officer."

Dad then looks sincerely at me and says very carefully, as if every word is important.

"We are doing this because you're the only one who actually knows both the Zootopian police and is suited to deal with the Terrans. We need you to make sure the Zealots will cooperate with the Zootopian cops."

I see…

"But why me?" I won't be able to coordinate anything as big as this.

Khan and Dad exchange a glance, and then Reynard answers.

"The Zealots are mostly ex postal office workers or ex soldiers. They are violent and ruthless, and they need someone with a firm grip that understands their way of thinking to give them orders. We would choose Jacob but…"

"He is too much of a pussy. They wouldn't listen to him." Khan hisses.

I giggle and nod. I tried to do everything I can to change him, but it was all useless. Bro is a fucking pussy.

Dad smiles and says.

"You are the perfect person for the job."

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"I agree, but I can't go into the field. I'm pregnant."

"You won't have to. You will just have to help the two sides cooperate. Maybe give an order or two." Ah, that's fine then!

I smile and purr happily.

"What more do you two know about the case?"

"Not much. They just sent us the message saying they were coming. We will have to wait until they arrive." Khan responds.

We then hear Jim entering the kitchen again and see him skidding to a stop near the table, staring expectantly up at Dad.

"Ice cream really helps the child cope with the whole dying stuff… it always helps!" Reynard whispers to me and then turns to Jim.

"Are you ready for ice cream?" He asks with a big grin.

The little white stoat nods and I giggle.

"Let's go then!" Reynard exclaims and picks Jim up, sitting him up on his shoulders as they walk away.

So cute!

I stare at them as they leave, and then Khan stands up.

"I have an important meeting to attend to. See you later Katheryn."

I smile and walk up to him giving him a big hug.

"Are you sure you want to go? I have an itch that needs scratching!" I purr snuggling next to his big powerful chest.

He caresses my head and purrs with a sad kitty face.

"I really need to go now. I will see you later tonight!" He licks my lips and purrs leaving the kitchen.

Sigh… fuck.

Well… since he can't stay, Jack is at work, Dad is taking Jim out for ice cream and the twins went to the doctor to see Ruby's unborn kit with the ultrasound machine, then I guess have the entire house to myself.

Hahah!

I grin evilly and purr.

AHAHAHA!

I will take naps EVERYWHERE and…

The doorbell rings and my ears perk up.

"I'm coming!" I purr and walk curiously to the front door.

I'm not expecting anyone.

I open the door inquisitively and then see someone I never expected to meet again. The purse snatcher cheetah is wearing a beige mailman uniform consisting of a simple button up shirt and small shorts. So cute.

He's carrying a small package in one arm and is staring attentively at his clipboard.

"I have a package for a Jack Sa… va…" His mouth hangs open and his ears lean back as he gawks at me in shock.

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"I bet you also thought you would never meet me again, right?"

He blinks a few times in surprise but as he begins to turn away from me, I grab him around his waist with my arms.

"WHAT?!" He meows surprised trying to flee.

AHA! Not this time!

I wiggle my whiskers and grin teasingly.

"You're not running away kitty cat!" I purr holding him firmly, pressing his lean strong body against mine.

He gulps and gawks at me with a kitty face. He's probably never been caught before.

"It's so good to know you got a job and stopped snatching purses!" I purr happily.

It's always nice to discover that a criminal you knew decided to come clean and become a law-abiding citizen.

He gulps and nods.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fast so… they hired me." He purrs shyly.

I bet you're fast.

I bet!

.

* * *

 

.

"AAAAAWWW! FASTER!" OH FUCK!

I'm lying on my back, legs spread wide-open as the cheetah mailman slams his hips against my butt cheeks, ramming his barbed cock inside my pussy faster than I can moan!

"AAAAAWWW! YES!" Fuck! He… awww! Fucks faster than he runs!

"Aah fuck!" He moans as my pussy tightens its hold on his throbbing barbed rod. His love barbs sending waves of simultaneous pain and pleasure up my spine.

"I'm close, I…" He purrs and I pull him closer to me, giving him a kiss as he works my pussy like a piston.

I then whisper in his ears.

"Let's change positions!" I nibble him playfully and he nods gasping for air.

We roll over on the dining table, and he lies on his back while I stand over top of him facing him straddling his hips.

He stares cutely at me and I giggle, rubbing his dick between my butt cheeks.

"Awww!" He moans a little, and then I carefully put the tip of his dick inside my pussy.

I lick my lips and run my paws over his manly chest.

"AAAAWWW! YEAH!" I moan as I slam my ass against his hips with a good slapping sound, feeling his dick thrusting deep reach several pleasure spots.

"Oh my aaaaw aaah God!" He meows as I start riding him cowgirl style. Or should I call it catgirl position in this situation?

'Slap, slap, slap!'

I moan and drool, my tongue lolling as I speed the pace of my hips.

"AAAW! AAAH! THAT'S MY AAAAWWW PACKAGE!" Aaawww fuck! I'm so… so close I…

"Mew!" He purrs loudly and trembles, forcing his hips up and going balls deep inside me.

"AAAWWWW!  **ROOOAAR!** " I gasp for air and moan as his dick throbs, filling me with his seed.

I stop moving and purr, my hips going numb and my legs giving out in pleasure. Ahhh… aawww… aww fuck! This… this was awesome!

I grin looking at his cute dumb expression and giggle, purring as I raise my rear. His dick slips out of my pussy and I slowly move my head towards it, putting his whole cock inside my mouth.

"Mew fuck!" He purrs cutely, trembling as I lick his meaty member clean.

I then look at him and let his dick go as I purr.

"Get ready kitty boy! This was just light foreplay." I need more!

The cheetah grins happily but then gulps.

"Cough, cough!" Who is coughing?

I turn back and OH FUCK!

Daddy is standing near us, facepawing and shaking his head with a furious expression on his face. Jim is beside him, staring at us happily eating a large ice cream.

My ears lean back and I give them a kitty face.

"Hey guys!" I purr and wiggle my whiskers.

"How's the ice cream?"

"It's good!" Jim licks his ice cream and then looks at the cheetah.

"Who is he?" So cute!

I giggle and hop off the dining table to the ground.

"He is a friend of mine!"

He nods and then asks.

"You were having sex?"

I nod and lean down purring.

"Yes! And why is it okay for him and I to have sex?"

"Because you are both adults, you are both healthy and…" Jim stops for a second and then smiles as he says cutely.

"Because it's consensal!" This white stoat is the cutest!

"Consensual!" I purr and gently ruffle the fur on top of his head.

"I will be right back okay!" I purr and turn to the cheetah.

He already pulled his shorts up and is looking shyly at us, his ears lying flat against his head.

It's a good thing I made him keep his uniform on. It's both sexier during sex and makes it much faster to get rid of him.

I grab him by the arm and pull him away, ignoring the innocent looks Jim is giving us and the facepawing fox near him.

"Thanks for everything! I hope we meet again someday!" I purr, opening the front door and ushering him away.

"Wa-wait!" He turns to look at me and gives me a kitty face purring adoringly.

"I… I think I love you!" Hah! Men!

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"That's cute! Get in the line!" I purr and wink, closing the door nearly hitting him in the ass.

Okay! One problem taken care of! Now I just have to deal with the fox and everything will be good.

I quickly make my way back to the kitchen and see Reynard standing there with a scowl on his muzzle.

"Really Katheryn? Did you really have to fuck the fucking mailman on top of our fucking dinner table?"

I giggle and smile.

"But it was Fedex and NOOOOO!" I meow and cover my face, protecting myself as he suddenly grabs a portable water sprayer that was hidden inside his jacket and points the cursed thing at me.

Daddy then snarls.

"You will go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. Jim is watching tv and I already called in some of my boys to sanitize this place and get rid of this table."

"Okay, okay… take it easy!" I purr non-threateningly and raise my paws up as I back away towards the bathroom.

Reynard then lowers his instrument of torture, and looks at the table. His ears lean back and he mutters.

"Can't believe I'm going to have to burn such a good table." Heh!

I grin and purr taunting him.

"You're just jelly you were not the one getting the booty!" I giggle and feel my body shudder convulsing as I feel the worst feeling ever as the fox torments me firing the evil water sprayer at me repeatedly.

"GO TO THE SHOWER, YOUNG LADY!" He snarls madly, his fur bristling.

Sniff.

"You don't have to be so mean!" My ears lay flat against my head and I lick myself as if injured walking to the bathroom.

As I enter the bathroom, I hear my phone ringing inside my room. My ears flick and I quickly grab it.

Judy is calling me…

My tail sways in annoyance and I hiss. That fucking… what does she want now? Maybe she wants to apologize! That would make sense since she was being a total bitch to me lately.

I grin and answer the video call.

"Hi Judy!" She better start groveling at my feet because I'm not going to let her off that easily this time!

She scowls at me and my smile diminishes a little. She doesn't look like someone that is about to apologize for being a complete dick.

"Kat… what did you tell Lily about sex? She is just a baby bunny!"

That's it? She calls me and is complaining about that! You know what, fuck it. I don't even care anymore.

I wiggle my whiskers and avert my gaze from the backstabbing cunt.

"Just a few things so that she doesn't have to learn on her own." Teen pregnancy in her little town must be high as fuck.

"But if you called to nag then goodbye." I purr, placing the phone on the counter and turn my back to her showing my extreme displeasure.

I will give her one last chance to apologize. One last chance!

"JUST A FEW… KAT! She is not even six years old yet!" She nags and I scoff.

Now she knows how to identify pedophiles and how to avoid dangerous places.

"KAT?!" Fuck it!

I turn back to her and show her my tongue. I'm not wasting saliva on her anymore.

She stares shocked at me for a second and then screams enraged.

"FUCKING STRIPED WHORE!" The screen then spins and the call ends.

Fucking slut!

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn and open my eyes, feeling Daddy scratching my belly. I look at him and purr as his fingers ruffle my fur. He smiles and chuckles glancing at Jim as the little stoat watches hiss boring kid's show on tv.

Haha! Dad said he was mad, but all it took was a kitty face, some sad sniffs and an apology to make him go soft and let me off the hook. I giggle and pull Daddy into a hug, pressing his furry sexy body against mine. I lick his head and pet his bushy tail.

"I love you Dad! I'm sorry about the table!" I purr and nibble his ears.

He sighs and answers.

"It's okay."

Damn this is so good! Nothing can ruin this moment, nothing!

'Ding dong!'

Daddy's ears perk up and he yawns.

"Can you get the door?" He asks lazily.

Fucking doorbell!

Sigh.

"Sure Dad!" I purr and slide off the couch onto the floor.

I stroll on all fours to the front door and growl in annoyance. Who is the fucking idiot interrupting my fucking snuggle time? If it's the cheetah again, I will beat him like a bitch.

I open the door hissing and… what?

My ears flick and I wiggle my whiskers staring confused at the two big polar bears wearing tuxedos in front of me. The bigger polar bear has his paw extended and in it are two small rats. One of the rats is wearing a tiny tuxedo while the other is wearing an orange dress and has the MOST RIDICULOUS hairdo ever witnessed by man and animal alike.

They gawk at me with slightly surprised faces and I raise an eyebrow, what's the problem? If they complain about the lack of clothes, I swear I will just slam the door in their muzzles… their cute delicious muzzles! They look so fucking tasty! I bet I could feed my family for a whole week with just one of these tasty polar bears!

I lick the drool off my lips as I stare at the smaller polar bear's meaty and delicious looking neck and purr.

"Are you tasty?" I bet he is! Wait…NO! Damn it! I didn't mean to ask that!

The polar bear's eyes widen a little and he takes a step back hiding slightly behind the other, staring at me shyly in embarrassment. Hoh! He thinks I was hitting on him! Hahahaha! Well, at least he didn't take it seriously.

The female rat on the polar bear's paw then clears her tiny throat.

"You're Katheryn Rider, right?" She squeaks and looks angrily at me.

Heh! She sounds so annoying.

"Calm down, baby! Daddy will take care of it." The male rat says trying to calm her.

Hah, he sounds like an old Italian and is wearing a tuxedo. Next thing he will say is he is part of the mob or… he… he is not part of the mob right?

She puffs and turns to him.

"But DAAAADDDYYYYY! She is the tigress Judy complained to us about!" Judy complained about me?

I wiggle my whiskers and look serenely at them.

"Yes, and who would you be?" I purr with a smile.

They can't be the mob. Judy wouldn't send the mob after me.

The rat smiles maliciously and answers.

"I'm Maximilian Big." HAH! Big!

Wait!

Big… Maximilian Big… OH FUCK! That's the name of one of the mob bosses that I read about in the police archives.

Fuck! They said that Judy complained about me. That slut! First she shoots me and now…

My ears lay flat against my head and I force myself to keep a placid expression. Judy…she sent the mob after me.

The male rat, Big, then stares at me and says.

"My dear, we would like to speak with you for a bit before we tend to other more pressing matters." He grins and gestures for me to follow him outside.

My stomach twists and I hide a grimace with a smirk. They are going to kill me. Send me to sleep with the fishes. They will give a fucking speech and then laugh as they kill me, putting me in a cracker box and…

My cub! I gently rub my belly and my heart skips a beat. If I die, then my cub will die too. I… I can't…

I give them my biggest most friendly grin.

"I just need to put some clothes on. It will take only a few minutes!" I purr happily.

The fucking  **bastard**  nods and I close the door, locking it tightly. I instantly drop on all fours and sprint in the direction of Jacob's room. I enter nearly breaking the fucking door open and then look around scanning the room in desperation.

It's all extremely neat and tidy, how predictable for an ex military soldier. I yank his pillow off the bed and grab the tranquilizer pistol under it. Jacob is a little paranoid and always keeps a loaded gun near him while he sleeps, again how so ex military of him.

I lean down under his bed. Now, if I remember correctly, he keeps his ammo right… AHA! I snatch the box and slip it out from under his bed.

Please have it!

Please have it!

I open the ammo box and sigh relieved. I grab the holster and put it on, making sure to grab the ammo I need. I then turn and leave the room with my newly acquired gun, holster and special ammo, running towards my new destination.

I grab a large knife from the kitchen and then enter the garage. I scan the area and pout. I've seen lots of gardening tools here... and I  **KNOW**  I've seen… AHA! I hold the knife's handle in my mouth and grab the chainsaw before exiting through the back.

It must have taken me three minutes to collect all this and arrive here. I need to make sure they are still assuming I will play along with their game.

I make my way through the garden and then peek from behind the bushes. They are standing there waiting like sitting ducks near the front door.

Good! Motherfuckers! I'm going give my cub their fucking skulls to use as serving bowls! Actually, I could use one of them for tossing salads and the other for baby food… a LOT of baby food, we need both of those.

I put the chainsaw down and stealthily make my way unnoticed towards the parking lot beside my house, looking for any other polar bears or possible assailants, but I thankfully see none.

I then spot a black jaguar yawning lazily standing guard near a black limousine as he smokes a cigar. From his clothes he appears to be the chauffeur. My ears perk up and I slowly encircle the vehicle, peeking carefully through the windows. There is no one inside that I can make out… but the windows are quite dark.

Those bastards only brought two fucking bears to kill me! Those fucks! No! No, I should be pleased they are underestimating me! Anymore and I would be fucked.

I slowly creep towards jaguar and grab the knife in one paw and the pistol in the other. I then point the gun at his neck and press the tip of the knife between the two ribs I believe areright next to his heart.

"If you scream I will kill you!" I snarl, my fur bristling as I bare my fangs.

He tenses and then yelps surprised.

"What?" Great last words bud.

I press the tip of the knife into his flesh drawing blood and he looks over his shoulder, gasping once he spots me.

"Sa-savage!" He mutters and freezes, hyperventilating.

What? No! I'm Rider, Jack is Savage. Maybe after we marry I can keep his name but… I can think about that later.

I bare my fangs and growl. The big black panther then gulps and faints, falling to the ground.

Huh?!

I wiggle my whiskers in confusion and poke him with my foot.

He's out cold?!

But I didn't even use the tranquilizers and...

Ah fuck it.

I turn to the limo and slash the tires. I then stash the knife in my holster, something that I should have done before, but was too nervous to remember, and quickly make my way unnoticed to the vantage point where I hid my chainsaw. I hide and watch as they start growing impatient and ring the doorbell again.

With a click, I unload my pistol and then carefully load it with the black darts I got from Jacob's ammo box.

One of the bears grabs a phone and holds it near the two rats as they call someone. Better be a funerary, because you're all fucking dying today cocksuckers.

I hold the pistol firmly and take aim. I know these are meant for elephants, but those bears are pretty big. And if they die who cares?! More meat for me… after I make sure it's edible though!

I fire and the dart hits the bigger bear's thick neck. He exclaims in surprise and I quickly shoot the other, hitting him point-blank… it's a good thing they are big and slow and cuddly and tasty.

I lick the drool off my lips and watch them.

' **ROOOAAAR**!' He roars and turns back, bearing his bear fangs. Hahaha!

I keep hiding without making a sound and watch as the two bears start running towards the limo, the smaller one already looking sluggish. There's no use big boys! There won't be any strategic retreat today.

I grin and holster my pistol, grabbing the chainsaw nearby and coming out from behind the bushes. I giggle and turn it on, pulling the chain and cranking the machine into life.

The gear engine makes a sweet sound and the chains start moving. I hold the chainsaw firmly with both my paws and make my way towards the limo.

I see them throwing a fit over the unconscious Black Panther. The smaller bear is already sitting on the ground and breathing heavily while the bigger one is leaning against the limousine, barely able to stand.

I walk casually in their direction and the big polar bear tries to stand but falls to the ground, dropping the two rats in front of me.

Big, the little fuck, stares at me and says calmly.

"Do what you must with me, but let my daughter go."

No can do champ! This is gonna be fun for the whole family! Everyone gets to be involved!

The whore coughs and stares at me squeaking horrified.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Fuck. I really needed a hockey mask right now. It would look SO cool.

I stop in front of them and purr.

"Lights out!" I grin and…

" **KATHERYN!** " Daddy calls furiously.

I turn to look back and see him walking in our direction, scowling intensely. He stops near me and looks at the mobsters before saying.

"Turn off the chainsaw!" What?

My ears lay flat against my head and I look shocked at him.

"But Dad, they are going to kill me!" My cub, I can't let them take him from me.

"WHAT?!" The little rodent whore squeaks loudly and cries nervously.

"WHY DID YOU THINK WE…?! WE WEREN'T GOING TO DO THAT!"

" **Fucking SCUM!** " I roar and point the chainsaw at her, stopping it a few millimeters from her face.

I look at Dad and hiss.

"They said Judy sent them and… they wanted to take me for a walk. They were going to get rid of me." I snarl and glare at the two dead rodents in front of me. It would only take a moment for me to kill them.

The minuscule slut starts bawling like a BITCH and Big just stands still.

"Girl! Sweetie!" Reynard says softly and places a paw on my arm.

He smiles warmly and says calmly.

"Max is Daddy's friend, and little Fru Fru is practically my niece. They would never hurt you."

HAHAHA! Her name is Fru Fru!

"WE JUST WANTED TO HAVE TEA AND TALK!" Fru Fru cries slobbering and sniffing.

She is good! No wonder she is part of the mob. I've never seen a criminal lie in such a convincing way before.

I glare at her and hiss.

"It's not true. They wanted to kill me and bathe in my blood and…"

"NO!" She screams.

"YOU WERE THE ONE TRYING TO DO THAT! RUNNING AROUND NAKED AND SHOOTING MAMMALS IN THE BACK!"

Yes but… I was just protecting myself. They are the mob. The fucking mob.

"Katheryn. Turn off the chainsaw." Dad says calmly.

But… but they…

My shoulders drop and I sniff. I nod and turn the chainsaw off before putting it on the ground. Reynard opens his arms wide and I lean down, sitting on the ground as he hugs me. He pets my head and I close my eyes, purring softly.

Dad takes a deep breath and nuzzles my neck.

"Maxie, I'm sorry that my daughter gave you two a bit of a scare, but you really have to admit that any pregnant female would freak if a mob boss showed up at her doorstep. You really should have called me before coming."

Big then chuckles and says amused.

"Yes and I shouldn't have expected anything less from your daughter, old friend."

They really are his friends. Sigh… I really screwed up. Fuck.

"SCARE! SHE NEARLY KILLED US!" Fru Fru squeaks and I turn to look at them.

"I'm sorry." I purr giving her a kitty face.

"I thought you two were going to have me killed and… I'm pregnant. I can't die yet."

She stares shocked at me and asks nervously.

"BUT  **WHY**?  **WHY**  WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

"Because you're the mob!" I purr softly.

She tears off some of her hair and squeaks.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THE MOB DOES? WE DON'T GO ON A RAMPAGE, KILLING MAMMALS RANDOMLY! WE…"

"Little Fru Fru." Dad interrupts.

"Zootopia is  **FAR**  different from Terra. As I'm sure you father understands."

Big nods and Reynard continues.

"This was just a big misunderstanding and Katheryn is very sorry. Aren't you, Girl?" He asks softly, looking at me with a smile.

I'm not sorry.

But fuck it.

I nod and Daddy licks my cheek.

"Go apologize to uncle Maxie and little Fru Fru."

I turn to the two rats and purr with a kitty face.

"I'm sorry." I grab them carefully and give each one a tiny peck before putting them on the ground again.

"There!" Dad wags his tail and grins.

"Feeling better?"

"NO! I WANT TO GO HOME… AND DRINK!" Fru Fru cries.

Some wolves then approach us and Daddy says.

"My boys will help you all get home."

Big chuckles and says.

"Reynard, about what I asked you earlier."

Dad nods and pets my head.

"No problem! I will make sure Little Judy is looked after!"

"I will see you at the golf camp then." Big says as one of the wolves lifts him and Fru Fru up.

"Goodbye Reynard. Katheryn."

"Bye." I purr and Dad gently ushers me away indicating I follow him.

We leave the limousine behind and walk back to my house, stopping at the front door. I give Dad a kitty face and he smiles before hugging me.

"That's my daughter!"

"But I almost killed your mob boss friend."

He shakes his head and grins.

"I can read him like a book. Maxie understood it."

"You're not mad?" I look curiously at him.

Daddy smiles and says.

"I would never get mad at you for defending your child. If only your mother had done the same." He mutters.

Mom?

My ears perk up and I ask.

"Why? What did she do?"

"Nothing, nothing!" He chuckles and then scratches my muzzle under my chin.

"But you, my little striped princess, have to stop getting into trouble at least until the Zealots arrive."

I purr and wiggle my whiskers contently. Dad hugs me again and sighs saying contently.

"C'mon! Let's go watch some tv. Jim and I found one of those movie marathons you like."

Yes!

.

* * *

 

.

June 21th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I wake up feeling someone scratch me behind my ears. I yawn and purr, adjusting my body so that I'm lying on my back before nodding off again.

"Sweetheart! Wake up!" Jack whispers softly.

I yawn and purr.

"Just five more minutes." I'm sleepy.

"THAT'S IT!" Daddy screams.

"WAIT! Reynard, Sir. Just wait five more minutes and…"

"NO! She has been saying 'Just five more minutes' for the last fucking FIVE HOURS!" Reynard complains.

Sigh! I just want to slee…

"AAAAH NO!" I cry and cover my head as the fucking fox sprays me.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good!" Dad says with a smug grin and I glare at him.

I wiggle my whiskers and hiss.

"What's got your panties in a twist anyway?"

They look at me and Dad says.

"The Zealots are here." Ah good!

He stares dumbly at me and I smile. He then scowls snarling.

"The police are here too, Girl." Okay!

He stares at me a little more and then facepaws. My ears lay flat and I look confused at him. What does he want from me?

Daddy then smiles and looks at me as if I was retarded.

"Daughter. The Zealots and the police are right outside our house and they have been arguing for over FOUR HOURS!"

Sigh.

I wanted to sleep. But whatever!

I slip out of bed and stretch my tired body. Fuck… napping is soooooo tiresome.

"Let's get this over with!" I purr and walk out of the bedroom.

"Kat wait!" Jack exclaims and I bolt away giggling.

NOPE! No one is going to give me instructions this time! I'm going to tell all of them to go fuck themselves and then go back to sleep.

I leave my house and instantly spot several FUCKING GIGANTIC trucks parked nearby. I wiggle my whiskers and walk in their direction. I think they might have something to do with what Dad and Jack were annoying me about.

As I approach the trucks, I see two groups of mammals bickering like schoolgirls. On one side there's Khan, several predators and one or two prey. GAAASP! They have like… ten foxes there! They are so cute! Like a bunch of red puppies!

On the other side of the argument is Bogo and the rest of the officers, together with some others I don't know, don't remember or don't care about.

In the middle of them, separating the two groups, there's a cute corsac fox all beaten up. His limbs have been obviously broken, but the injury is recent, and half of his tail is gone. He looks so cute! I wanna hug him.

I stop near Bogo as he huffs furiously.

"I don't care how you do things back in Terra, Khan! You're in Zootopia now and you will follow  **MY**  rules!"

Khan growls furiously and bears his fangs at the buffalo… so cute!

I giggle and sit on the ground.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" I purr wiggling my whiskers.

They stop arguing for a moment and turn to look at me. Khan facepaws and Bogo's jaw drops in shock.

The cow points at me and I grin purring smugly.

"Yes, I know that I'm walking on all fours, but I'm on my own property so if you don't like it, you can go fuck yourself!"

"RIDER!" Bogo shouts angrily.

"YOU'RE NAKED!" Mew?

Ah! He is right.

I hear several officers gasping and covering their mouths as they gawk at me. I roll my eyes and sigh. Bunch of pussies!

Jack then passes his arm around mine and glares at them with a smug smirk. Awww! He is showing off! So cute!

I pick him up and hug him purring.

"Look! I think you two have other things to worry about other than if I'm wearing clothes or not." Like the half dead fox in front of us.

Bogo huffs and orders me.

"Have some decency and go put some clothes on." Nope!

The stag standing beside Khan chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Typical Zootopians! They get bothered by the first naked pussy they see, but the fact they have fucking slave traders operating in their city doesn't bother them one bit." He taunts.

The officers look angrily at him and I spot Sif near Fangsaber growling.

"What is bothering us is that there are Terrans here, outside their jurisdiction, dragging a Zootopian prisoner around and torturing him in front of us." Bogo retorts darkly.

Okay! I think I understand the problem here.

"Guys!" I purr happily!

They look at me and I continue.

"He is one of the slavers right?"

The stag nods and I ask.

"What information did you guys manage to get out of him?"

"He is part of a slave trade established here in Zootopia. Many of their newer clients were predators that wanted harems or prides of their own. He and five other captains, so to speak, gathered others and went to Terra to set up camp and capture predators since we have a much higher predator population than they have here." The stag says and then glares at the corsac fox.

"We captured this little shit and he spewed a list of names. But now they don't want us to take part in the hunt, and they don't want us interrogating the criminal scum. Even though it was their incompetence that made this fucking mess our problem in the first place."

"It's not a hunt! It's a police investigation!" Bogo snorts furiously.

"And you don't want to question them, you want to torture them!"

They glare at each other some more and I wiggle my whiskers purring.

"How about this! The ZPD will find the addresses that have to be investigated, and both the Terrans and the Zootopians can go together. The Terrans will just help with the capturing of the criminals and the leaders and other important targets can be brought here for questioning later." I smile and say.

"And I will oversee the questioning to make sure no prisoner is mistreated. That sound okay?"

Bogo and the stag both look at me and start complaining like two fucking bitches. My tail sways and I smile as politely as possible, roaring.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " I just want to sleep. I don't want to deal with this shit.

They shut up and look at me like two annoying kids. I groan and growl.

"Look, the longer you guys bicker like idiots here, the longer those slaves will keep being… slaves." Okay… that sounded better in my head.

"Yes, Bogo! They are not going to follow the rules all the time! Yes Bambi, they are going to annoy you guys to make sure you will follow their rules! But this isn't about Terra and Zootopia. It's about arresting a bunch of slavers and..."

I stand up and hiss.

"And the only kids I'm going to raise are my kids. If you want to act like a bunch of fucking toddlers then go do it somewhere else."

Khan, Bogo and the stag I'm naming Bambi because… fuck it… deer… stare bitterly at me and then look at themselves before muttering some words of agreement.

Great!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr!

"Now kiss!" Please! I never asked for anything!

They roll their eyes and turn their backs on me walking away.

Well… I tried! Now that my job is done, I can go back to napping!

I glance at Jack in my arms and give him a big lick purring happily. Maybe he could go with me and… AH!

I walk in Bogo's direction and purr.

"Bogo! Can I ask you a favor?"

He stops and turns to me annoyed.

"That depends. Are you going to put some clothes on?" HAH! Good one!

I giggle and hug Jack closer to me, rubbing my chin against his head as I purr.

"You know, I'm pregnant so… can you give Jack some time off for paternity leave?" I want to spend more time with my snuggle bunny!

Bogo chuckles and turns away, explaining.

"Rabbits don't get paternity or maternity leave, Rider. Otherwise no one would hire them." Ah.

My ears lay flat and I nod sadly. It sucks, but I understand… fucking bunnies fucking.

"And get back to work, Savage!"

Jack and I exchange glances and I purr.

"Take care okay Cutie!"

I lick his lips and he says.

"I think you nearly deafened me with that roar Sweetheart!"

Ah… ahahah! I forgot I was hugging him!

"Sorry!" I purr and we kiss before I put him back on the ground.

My cute bunny then walks away leaving me alone for the day… again!

How the fuck do I keep getting left alone in that fucking house?

Fuck.

I turn to leave and then spot two of the Terrans walking in my direction, a big strong wolf and a buff leopard.

They stop in front of me and the leopard purrs.

"We've never seen a tigress as tiny as you." He grins and licks his lips.

"I bet you must have a tight pussy!" Oh! You dirty beasts!

I lick my lips and playfully rub my ass against his crotch. He grabs my hips and slaps my rear making me purr.

"I can give you guys a test drive if you want?" I purr seductively, putting my paw inside the wolf's pant and groping his warm cock.

The horn dog wags his tail and the wolf fingers my pussy a little, making me shiver in pleasure.

"That was the idea!" He says mischievously.

I giggle and purr.

"Let's go to my room and…" I stop and look annoyed at the small crowd gawking at us.

"What?" This isn't a show.

The ZPD officers then avert their gazes embarrassed and walk away, pretending they weren't being creeps and perverts just a second ago. People have to learn to mind their own business.

I then notice two officers walking in our direction, Fangsaber and Sif. Aaawww! They look so cute! They are holding paws and they have flustered expressions on their faces.

Adorable!

Fangsaber wiggles her whiskers and purrs nervously.

"Hi Kat. We just wanted to thank you for the advice and encouragement you gave me before. We are dating now."

Sif gawks at me with the cutest puppy face ever and I giggle.

Awww! That's great to hear but…

"That's great! But sorry Fangsaber! I can't talk right now!" I purr and gesture to the hunks to follow me.

We start walking away and then I hear Fangsaber hissing.

"My name isn't…" She sighs heavily and hisses.

"I told you she was a slut!" Bitch, you're just jealous of my swag.

We arrive at the front door and then I hear Lily asking.

"Kat! Kat! Are you going to have sex?" Lots of it!

WAIT!

I turn back surprised and see Lily and Jim looking at me. Jim is holding a soccer ball nearly as big as he is and Lily… Lily isn't even supposed to be here!

I will have to call her family and tell them she is here. She probably ran away again.

I open my mouth to answer…

"MEW!" I mew as the leopard slaps my butt.

He grins looking at the kids and purrs.

"Yes kids. You're mommy is going to get really busy very soon!" Fuck, that's so hot!

"Coooooool!" The two kids exclaim.

Lily giggles excitedly and asks with pleading bunny eyes.

"Can we watch?" Aww! So cute!

I will call her family later. For now…

I look sternly at her and purr.

"No you can't! You two stay here and play with your ball."

I grin and pass my arms around the wolf and the leopard, purring.

"While I go inside and play with theirs!"

.

* * *

 

.

June 22th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I stare at the picture frame hanging on the wall and exhale. I wiggle my whiskers sadly and lean on Khan's body, sighing. I hug Ruby, Jack and Carmine closer to me and sigh depressed. Khan looks at me and rolls his eyes, chuckling and passing his arm around my back. I give him a kitty face and wiggle my whiskers cutely, sighing.

Reynard groans and looks up at me, putting his newspaper to the side and glaring annoyed at me.

"If you sigh, hiss or sharpen your claws on the couch one more time I will spray you." He snarls moving his coat a little, menacingly revealing the water sprayer concealed within.

I look angrily at him and do my best not to hiss as I complain.

"I wouldn't be doing that if you hadn't dragged me here. I would rather be doing anything else."

Daddy then smiles evilly and chuckles.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm interrupting you. But pray tell, what was your schedule for today? What did you have planned?"

"Well, I…"

"Was it eating, sleeping, working out, lazing out in the pool or opening your legs to the first male that appears at your doorstep?" Dad taunts and then grins even more.

"It has to be one of those things. It's  **all**  you have been doing lately."

My ears lay flat against my head and I retort.

"NO! I have done other stuff… I watched some movies... I started reading a book Spots and Howley gave me."

"Oh right! I forgot about them." Reynard rests his chin on his paw.

"You know, I never thought I would see a literate hooker. Hell, if I knew that was a thing I would have paid my whores with Lord of the Rings books." He says venomously.

GAAAASP!

"YOU  **BITCH**!" I roar and glare at him.

"Why are you being such an asshole today?"

"I haven't slept well lately, as you can see." Daddy then points at his tired eyes and growls.

"Because my fucking Daughter hid  **ALL MY FUCKING MEDICINAL POT**!"

That's it?

"I hid your pot because that stuff is bad to you. I'm worried about you smoking that shit all the time."

His ears lay back and he whines.

"But I need those to sleep Katheryn. I can't relax without it." Awww!

I giggle and lick my lips.

"I can help you to relax! All you have to do is to ask!" I purr winking.

Daddy gags a little and shivers, glaring at me disgusted.

"For fucks sake Girl. That's the reason we are going to therapy!"

SIGH!

My tails sways and I hiss.

"Therapy is fucking stupid!"

"It's not stupid." He retorts and says.

"Doctor Wang is a very well respected psychiatrist from Terra. You will like it, you will see."

I roll my eyes and purr.

"Ruby and Carmine could be at the doctor seeing her kit. Jack could be at work, and I could be napping if we weren't here."

"But we already saw Sis' kit in the ultrasound machine." Carmine says cutely.

Ruby looks at me and smiles.

"The doctor said my kit looks super healthy, and you should have been there with us Kat!" She says happily wagging her tail cutely.

I smile and lick her affectionately.

"I know Precious. But I don't want any spoilers! When I stand there in your hospital room beside you, I want every moment to be magical, and knowing the sex of the kit would ruin the surprise for me."

She rolls her eyes and licks my lips. Jack chuckles and gently rubs both mine and Ruby's bellies.

"I still can't believe you're not going to want to know their genders beforehand."

I giggle and then mutter softly.

"I still can't believe I came to the therapist."

Jack rolls his eyes and leans his back against my belly, saying contently.

"Cheer up Sweetheart. It's not that bad, really. Bogo even gave me the day off when I said I would be taking you to a therapist."

"Really? I thought you were skipping work." Pretending to be sick or some shit.

Jack laughs and shakes his head.

"No, Bogo was actually very insistent on me taking the day off. He said he would arrange a police escort to drive us here if I needed one. He said that it was all fine as long as I made you 'Get help' he said."

Awww! I knew the Chief cared about me! That big buffalo is a softie on the inside.

The office door opens and Jacob comes out. He sits near us and then the old panda psychiatrist smiles kindly and looks at us.

"Katheryn, can you please come in." She asks softly.

Sigh.

I put my cuties on the couch and enter the office, followed by the cute old panda. The office is very… plain.

There's just a bookshelf on the wall, her arm chair on one side of the room and a very large couch on the other. I think I can fit my whole family on that couch.

She sits in her armchair and gestures for me to lie on the couch.

SIGH! I sit on the couch and she says.

"Now, Katheryn. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn and keep reading my book, wiggling my whiskers contently. Daddy looks around annoyed and then tilts his head, glancing curiously at the book cover.

"Reynard the Fox – A New Translation by James Simpson." I purr, and he looks surprised at me.

I grin smugly and purr again.

"I didn't know you had taken your name from an old legend. I almost thought the book was about you first." It's kind of like changing your name to Superman or Wolverine.

Then the door to the panda's office opens and she glaces at us.

"I've finished talking with Shere. You can all come in now." She says softly.

Sigh… I hate this more and more with each passing moment.

I close my book and put it safely inside my purse before entering her office and sitting on the couch beside Khan.

Ruby, Carmine and Jack sit by my side, followed by Daddy and finally Jacob at the other end of the couch.

We stare at the panda and she smiles.

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem and seeking help. That's what all of you are doing by coming here today." She says softly and I roll my eyes.

The only problem I have is being here.

"After speaking with each of you, I think I have gotten a grasp of the root of your specific problems. But what worries me the most is that there's one thing that all of you have in common. All of you seem to think your defects are actually positive qualities or that they are beneficial, no matter how self-destructive they may be." She then looks at Ruby and Carmine.

She takes a deep breath and says softly.

"You two consider your constant desire to steal things as a gift, since it led you to steal the apples that allowed you meet Katheryn and later Jack. While I agree that may have been a positive outcome, you cannot ignore the severe consequences of this behavior." She says sternly.

"Your actions led you two to be beaten and nearly arrested."

Ruby and Carmine's ears lay flat against their heads and I hug them purring.

"But they weren't! And they are not thieves. They were just hungry."

She smiles patiently and responds calmly.

"I will get to you shortly Katheryn. Fifty zoollars happened to disappear from my wallet just after I talked with them. Can you tell me where they went Carmine? What about you Ruby?"

The twins stare silently at her and she shakes her head a little. She gives them a motherly look and says.

"I understand that it's hard for the two of you to resist the urge to steal and the possible rush you get from it. But I need you two to understand that if you two continue down this path, you will only get yourselves and your loved ones into trouble. You wouldn't want what happened at that minimarket to happen again when you are accompanied by your kit, would you Ruby?"

No one will ever mess with my mates or my kids and live to see another day. But I get what she is saying. If I'm not with them and someone threatens them… I don't even want to think about it.

Ruby averts her gaze, looking down with a sad puppy face, her ears lying flat against her head.

"No." She answers and Carmine looks sadly at her and hugs her.

So cute!

The panda smiles satisfied and looks at Carmine and Jack.

"Jack, Carmine. You two have a similar problem but due to different causes." Similar problem?

"Both of you have difficulty accepting your homosexuality." What? But they know they are gay.

I wiggle my whiskers in confusion and then look at the two of them. Jack and Carmine are gawking horrified at the panda, their mouths agape in shock.

Jack's nose twitches and he says.

"We're not gay." But you fuck his butt.

Carmine nods and grasps Jack's paw saying.

"Just because we are in love with each other, doesn't mean we are gay." But he fucks your butt... he even cums inside it… constantly.

The panda shakes her head and says.

"Both of you had quite difficult childhoods and that may have contributed to the denial of your sexual orientation." She looks at Jack and says.

"Jack, you had a strained relationship with your mother and the conflicting emotions you felt toward her may have ended up leading you to develop a deep case of misogyny that combined with your homosexuality resulted in your lack empathy towards female rabbits. This is exemplified by the way you treated your coworker… Leaps, was it?"

"Hopps!" Jack answers rolling his eyes and then glares at her, saying annoyed.

"Look I don't know if all the bamboo you stuffed up your ass is finally affecting your brain but… I am  **NOT**  gay!"

I nod and wiggle my whiskers.

"Yes! Jack is with me so that means he is Bisexual at least." I purr giggling and Jack facepaws.

The panda giggles softly and shakes her head.

"It's not as simple as it is with humans Katheryn. We are not talking about the same species here. A lot of research has been done in this area in the past few years, and one of the most ground breaking discoveries was that many homosexual males could feel attracted to females outside their own species."

"The fuck? That doesn't make sense." Is she retarded?

"Sometimes, the traits they find attractive in males can be found in members of other species, regardless of their gender. It's especially easier for smaller homosexual mammals to be attracted to larger and more aggressive females." She explains and then looks at Jack.

"Jack has a genetic predisposition from his father's side of the family to be attracted to predators. His mother's constant meddling in his love life and all the other issues in their mother-son relationship contributed to accentuating his attraction to predators even more." Ah…

"Jack is attracted to you Kat. To him, a bunny, you have a masculine body, even if to a tiger you look extremely feminine. Your strength, aggressive nature, and many other masculine traits present an irresistible attraction to someone like Jack. But that's not the main reason he is attracted to you."

She smiles and continues softly.

"Love and attraction is a very complicated subject especially with respect to cross-species relationships. Simple male and female attraction of the same species has a lot to do with biology, hormones, pheromones, etc. But in Jack's case there is far more going on. He fell in love with your caring and passionate side, the one you've shown him when you took care of him while he was drunk, when you helped him reunite with his missing sister, when you begged him to shelter Ruby and Carmine. That is why he  **loves**  you, despite all the destructive things you have unconsciously done to him, like cheating on him constantly and biting half his ear off."

Awww Jack!

I kiss him, feeling his tiny soft bunny lips press against mine. I purr and gaze lovingly at him.

"So Jack is gay… and is attracted to me in part because of that." I look confused at her.

"Are you sure about that?" it sounds… confusing.

She nods and I stare at the furious bunny.

Ruby's ears flick and she sniffs him.

"So he humps every male Kat brings home because he's gay?" She asks curiously.

That would explain it.

Jack's ears drop and he exclaims.

"NO! I'm just showing them who the boss is. I'm asserting my dominance!"

Awww so cute! My little closet dominant homosexual prey chaser.

I pick him up and hug him close to me, purring happily. I nuzzle my cute bunny and lick his soft cheek.

The doctor then responds to Jack's declaration.

"Humping to assert dominance is a latent primal urge built into ancestral rabbit biology which frequently expresses itself in homosexual male bunnies."

I smile and wiggle my whiskers licking Jack's lips.

"Jack… did you ever want to hump another male bunny?"

He gives me a small glare and I give him a kitty face.

Jack frowns and sighs.

"Just one time." He answers bitterly.

GASP! OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO HOT!

I giggle and lick him before asking.

"Jack… are you gay for bunnies?"

He gives me an 'Are you serious face' and I give him a kitty face.

My cute bunny then frowns even more and his nose twitches as he answers.

"Yes Sweetheart. I'm a fucking fairy!"

Awww! That's so cute!

"Jack, it doesn't make any difference to me whether you like or dislike males. It's hot either way!" I smile and kiss him.

"And if you ever feel the urge to fuck a cute male you like, it's fine as long as you call me to watch."

Jack's nose twitches and he takes a huge breath.

"Okay Sweetheart." He says and gives the panda an annoyed look.

The panda looks at Carmine and the fox glares at her.

"Don't even try it." He snarls.

He's so cute when he is mad.

The panda then opens her mouth but Carmine growls viciously.

"Look, I know what you're going to say and the answer is still No."

What has gotten him so riled up?

I open my mouth to talk but Ruby puts a paw on my arm. I look at her and she shakes her head and leans closer to me whispering.

"Another time." Message received.

I purr and lick my lips.

"Can we get on with it doc? I'm hungry!"

She looks at me displeased and says sternly.

"Katheryn, you may leave if you want to but I strongly suggest you to stay." Sigh… I feel like a kid being scolded by the teacher during class.

I nod and she smiles saying softly.

"Katheryn, you may be used to getting things your way all the time and won't hesitate to use violence or your charms to achieve whatever your mind is focused on at that particular moment. But that sort of behavior has significantly strained your relationship with your brother." What the fuck is she talking about?

I look confused at her and she says.

"You have been Jacob's emotional support ever since he was young and lost his family. Because he so wanted to please and be acknowledged by you, he ended up complying with several of your… desires." She coughs and clears her throat awkwardly.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"He never complained."

"That is not true. According to Jacob himself, he was thoroughly punished whenever he displeased you." She retorts.

I roll my eyes and hiss.

"Only when he acted like a little bitch!" I then glare at Jacob and hiss.

"Like he is now! Not wanting to touch me and not wanting people to know we are having a cub together."

Jacob gives me a kitty look and the panda then says.

"You need to try to understand his side too, Katheryn. Jacob doesn't feel comfortable with having sexual relations with his blood related sister. And this appears to be conflicting with the fact you appear to think that love and sex always should always be together."

I raise an eyebrow confused.

"But people that love each other  **HAVE**  sex together!" She is not making any sense.

The panda shakes her head and retorts.

"It is possible to have a perfectly functional love relationship without sexual intercourse or sexual contact. It doesn't mean both sides love each other any less than a couple that have sex."

Ah…

"You're retarded!" I purr and giggle.

The panda stare at me and closes her eyes for a second. She takes a deep breath and then turns to Khan.

"Shere, I believe you might already know what I'm going to say, but I must get it out in the open so we can discuss it. The traumatic events you suffered during your early life as a slave appear to have shaped who you are today. Freedom was what you desired most." She smiles and says bitterly.

"And you got your freedom, once you arrived in Zootopia and Reynard took you in under his care as if you were his own child. Your admiration for him was a contributing factor in your running for the mayoraloffice. You told me you admire him, as he is a free mammal, master of his own destiny, that was never bound by other people's orders or rules." Awww that's so cute!

Reynard stares curiously at Khan and the tiger averts his gaze appearing embarrassed as the panda continues.

"And you appear to have fallen in love with Katheryn for many of the same reasons. She is a strong female, one that doesn't conform to any perceived common sense, and doesn't follow any social rules or standard moral codes. She's an unpredictable female that you could never hope to control. And you respect that aspect of her. You love that about her and that's what has drawn you to her… even though it is the exact same reason your relationship has such a destructive potential."

Destructive?

"Kat's is probably the closest any other tiger in this world will ever get to being a real savage human Earth tiger. She is unpredictable and extremely instinctual. She has difficulty realizing or even caring how her actions effect the world or those around her. In a relationship, it's important that both partners have an equal standing, and so far Katheryn has been unable to treat or even see her partners as being equal to her."

"Wait! What the fuck?" I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"I love my family. They are important to me, and I treat them respectfully." Dunno what the fuck she is talking about.

She stares at me and sighs.

"You like them Katheryn, but your relationship with them is not a lovers relationship. The main reason being that they aren't the ones which you trulydesire. After listening to you, I can say with a strong certainty that you're a Narcissist. The mammal you love and are attracted to the most is  **you**."

"Uuummm… no! I know I'm cute but… I don't touch myself while staring at my reflection in the mirror." I purr wiggling my whiskers.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"What I meant is that you're actively seeking the mate that resembles yourself the most, rejecting the ones that fall short. You projected your expectations and desires on Jacob, forcing him for years and years to act how you envisioned  **you**  would act if you were a male."

I DIDN'T!

The idiot then continues.

"An example of this behavior is the time you brought Jacob to Jack's house and had your first big fight with Jack. You felt betrayed that he didn't accept you and Jacob together, and you couldn't bear it because  **you**  would have accepted it."

NO! I just didn't want to lose my brother again… I…

"Your obsession with collecting sex partners is also due to your narcissistic nature. In part, you do it to look for your perfect match, but there's also the need to reassure yourself you are loved in order to satisfy your insecurities. You seek constant attention and re-assurance that you are loved, otherwise you feel as if you are being abandoned."

I bare my fangs and growl.

"I'M  **NOT**  A NARCISSIST!"

She looks at me and says calmly.

"Abrupt and extreme mood changes, stormy interpersonal relationships, unpredictable and self-destructive actions, your extreme views in relationships, where either you're loved or being abandoned, the fact that you can form an intense personal attachment with someone only to quickly dissolve it later without a second thought, those are all traits of a person with a Borderline Personality Disorder."

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " I roar and point a claw at her.

I take deep breaths and snarl viciously.

"Listen here you monochromatic prostitute. I LOVE my mates! You can take your fancy psychiatrist mumbo jumbo and  **shove it**  up your bamboo filled ass!"

"I never said you don't love them, Katheryn." She responds so calmly that it pisses me off.

The panda whore then says.

"You love them, just like I loved my cat and my dog back home on Earth, or how I love the pet turtle I have now. I feed him, I pet him and I make sure he is happy and content, but I know I'm more important than he is in our relationship. That's how most relationships between an owner and their pet work. You can relate to that since you love your pets, you feed them well, you take care of them, you cuddle them and you even have sexual contact with them… but you will never see them as equals because they aren't  **you** , Katheryn."

Ah…

' **ROOOOOAAAARR!** ' I leap in the whore's direction, my claws extended ready to rip her fucking throat out, but then I stop in the middle of the air as Khan holds me.

"LET ME GO!" I squirm in his grasp, and but he pulls me close to him and hugs me, preventing me from fucking murdering the bamboo eating  **WHORE**  in front of us.

I glare at him and bear my fangs, roaring.

"LET ME  **FUCKING**  GO! KHAN! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THIS PLACE HAS LESS LIVE PANDAS THAN  **FUCKING CHINA**!"

I growl at him and my fur bristles. But he doesn't release me. Why? Why is he protecting that slut?! She said I don't love them.

Khan then sits, placing me forcefully on his lap. I look angrily at him, and he smiles bitterly. I snarl viciously at him and he purrs softly, licking my fangs.

Jack then hops onto my lap and hugs me. He looks cutely at me, his nose twitching, and he says softly.

"Calm down Sweetheart."

"NO!" I wipe a tear and hiss.

"I'm going to rip out her spine from her butthole and make her eat it, and then I'm going to make her watch me as I tear her heart out." And then I will eat her fucking corpse.

"You can't do that, Kat." Ruby says hugging me.

Sniff.

My eyes tear up and I hiss.

"But she is a cunt."

Carmine hugs me and wags his tail, saying softly.

"We know Kat, but we don't want you getting arrested over her."

Ruby looks at me and smiles.

"We love you."

Awwww!

I wipe a few tears from my eyes and sniff before hugging them. I sniff and glare angrily at the panda.

"Fuck you!" I hiss and then lick my cuties.

The panda looks mournfully at us and then turns to Dad.

"Mr. Silverfur. This is exactly why I told you that this is not remotely standard practice. I should be talking with each of you separately, in private sessions. And…"

"No can do Wang!" Reynard retorts crossing his arms.

"I told you. I want them to know how screwed up in the head they are." He needles us with a sly smile.

The fucking panda looks disapprovingly at him and puts her paws on her hips.

"Mr. Silverfur! No one here is screwed up in the head. And we have to talk about you as well."

Daddy's smile instantly disappears and his ears lay flat.

"Say what again?"

"Your lack of sleep, which has been leading to your aggressive behavior as of late, is not a consequence of you being deprived of your medicinal marijuana. You can keep numbing yourself with drugs, or you can face the root of your problems. Your difficulty falling asleep is highly likely linked to the crippling regret you feel about your actions twenty six years ago."

"Shut up!" Reynard snarls, his fur bristles as he glares furiously at her.

What happened twenty six years ago?

The fucking piece of shit panda looks troubled for a second and then presses on.

"But your actions toward your wife were …"

A knife flies towards her and pierces her armchair right next to her head, getting stuck in it.

" **I said… SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Dad snarls threateningly and moves his jacket, showing us another knife that he had hidden there.

How many fucking weapons does he carry around all the time?

"Kids, we're leaving." Dad slips off the couch and dusts his clothes off.

"Dr. Wang here won't be able to treat us anymore. She has a train to catch."

The panda's jaw drops and she exclaims vexed.

"What? But I…"

"I would recommend you hurry up, Wang." Dad snarls and then grins evilly.

"It's a long way back to Terra."

She looks at him like a dumb cunt and I giggle. Serves you right for saying those horrible things! You cunt!

We turn to leave and then the panda cries out.

"Katheryn, please… you're are the biggest challenge I have ever faced… the multiple patterns of psychopathic and sociopathic behavior, hypersexuality, narcissistic behavior and so much more. I could help you."

And I could help you get six feet under.

But…

I turn to look at her and wiggle my whiskers.

"I'm sure there's someone that needs your help in Terra Doc… bye, bye!." I purr grinning evilly.

She stares me like a silent whore as we leave her office. I close the door and then Ruby tugs my tail gently.

She looks at me with a puppy face and says.

"I want to… to see a doctor to help with…" She stops and averts her gaze embarrassed.

So cute!

I lean down and pick her up.

"Sure thing precious! But we are going to take you to someone better than that whore!" I give her a big lick and nuzzle her neck.

Dad then stops in front of us and says.

"I'm sorry kids. This one is on me." He looks at us with a puppy face… so cute.

He said we were screwed up in the head!

We look annoyed at him and then he smiles a little saying.

"What about some ice cream?"

YES!

I giggle and purr excitedly.

"I want strawberry ice cream covered in chocolate and chicken blood!" These cravings are killing me.

Daddy grins and wags his tail.

"It's settled then! Let's go!"

He turns and we leave. We arrive at the elevator and I purr happily, licking my lips in anticipation. I'm going to eat so much fucking ice cream. I will eat for two tigers after all!

I giggle and look around happily, but Jack, Khan, Carmine and Ruby all have troubled looks on their faces.

Daddy then stops and asks innocently, giving us a puppy face.

"Is something wrong?" We still remember what you just said. Being cute won't help you get away with it… ice cream will!

They sigh and shake their heads negatively but I wiggle my whiskers. I think they're lying. My ears flick and I purr questioningly.

"You guys aren't thinking about what that fucking panda said, are you?"

I hope they aren't. Everything that came out of her mouth was pure garbage.

Ruby sighs and then whines cutely.

"Let's just go… I'm craving a blueberry banana sundae!"

.

* * *

 

.

June 23th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Be…'

' **CRASH!** ' The fucking alarm clock breaks into pieces as it smashes into the wall, and I yawn. I stretch my sleepy body and get out of bed, walking to the bathroom.

Sigh…

Why did I even agree to this? I don't want to do police work anymore. I brush my teeth and put on a pair of black shorts and a pink tank top before making a big chicken sandwich. As I eat my breakfast and drink my coffee, I stare angrily out the window.

Everyone is acting weird ever since we left that panda's office yesterday. My ears lay back and I look pensively at my coffee mug. I ignore the little voices in the back of my mind and wiggle my whiskers sadly.

They aren't mad at me… are they?

Sure they acted as if nothing was wrong, but they were distant last night. I drink what remains of my coffee and walk out of the house.

Dad said he would leave me a car for me to drive to work today. I ignore the little voices in my head asking me 'What are you going to do?' and I smile when I see the simple black car he left for me.

I open the door and enter, taking a few seconds to close my eyes and relax before closing the door and driving away. I ignore the voices and wiggle my whiskers. I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I will just… ask them if they are fine. There's not much I can do beyond that.

The rest of the drive is silent and uneventful. I arrive at the storage area where the Terrans parked their big grey trucks and leave the car. I walk in the direction of the nearest truck and spot a big lion there.

"Hi! I came here to oversee the interrogation!" I smile and purr.

I'm not going to do shit… I'm just going to give them a few pats on the back and go home.

He nods and points at a large barracks set not far from here.

"The prisoners are there."

"Thanks." I purr as I walk past him.

I approach the new truck and see the same stag that was bickering with Bogo a few days ago waiting for me at the barracks entrance.

"Glad you arrived. Let's go." He says impatiently.

I follow him inside the barracks and see several mammals, both predator and prey, locked inside metal cages.

A bobcat accompanies us as we walk around.

"Are these all the criminals you have found?" There's not that many.

The stag shakes his head and answers.

"We only brought those that were important buyers or slave sellers."

"C'mon! I don't know nothing! Let me go!" Wait… I know that voice.

The stag rolls his eyes and then glares at a small cage.

"We also brought in those that were too… feisty." He says venomously.

I look at the cage and… GASP!

My ears lay back and I walk closer to the cage.

"DUKE! What are you doing here?" I ask shocked, staring at the weasel immobilized by several cuffs inside the cage.

He stares wide-eyed at me and then smiles, exclaiming.

"Doll!" He crawls the best he can to get a better look at me and then asks.

"You're working with these maniacs? No! It doesn't matter! Listen! You have to get me out of here! They are insane!"

"He was found in one of the bars some of the slavers used to frequent." The stag says and then asks disapprovingly.

"Is he your friend?"

I shake my head and purr.

"He was one of my contacts from back when I was a cop. I never knew he dealt with anything as bad as slavery though." I hiss angrily and cross my arms glaring at Duke.

Duke's eyes widen even more and he explains nervously.

"I DIDN'T! I don't! A friend of mine said he had a gig that would pay well and it was easy! I was there to be recruited, but I didn't know what they were doing! I still don't know!"

Umm…

I bear my fangs and hiss.

"I'm sure you must have known your friend was messing with something very fucking shitty."

He gulps and mutters nervously.

"I did… but they offered me something I couldn't refuse… money! And lots of it!"

He stares cutely at me with his big eyes and cute nose. I believe him. He was probably caught up in a scheme way out of his league.

I smile and wiggle my whiskers purring.

"Take him out! He is innocent on this one."

The bobcat then raises an eyebrow and asks dumbfounded.

"What? You can't do that!"

I am doing that. And after it, I'm going to go home and take a nap.

I look at the bobcat and purr.

"He is a criminal, and I already have his punishment in my mind. So take him out of there."

The annoying feline glares at me and wiggles his whiskers.

"No."

"Excuse me?" I snarl.

He chuckles disdainfully and hisses.

"You're only here to make Zootopians feel like they are in control. We don't have to do anything you order."

Sigh…

Why do I have to deal with this? I just want to go home, have a snack and then a nap.

"Look, I'm already going to have a baby. I don't need to deal with another one." I hiss and say very slowly so the fucking idiot can understand me.

"Open… that… cage."

He puts his paws on his hips and counters teasingly.

"I'm not doing shit."

Fuck! I look at the stag but he just stares at us uninterested.

Sigh! Fuck it!

I glare at the bobcat and growl.

"If it weren't for your friends being here, I would have killed you already!"

"Go ahead! Try it! They won't interfere!" He taunts.

I glance questioningly at the stag and purr.

"Can I kill him?"

The stag sighs deeply.

"No, just beat him up or whatever. I will witness the duel. Try to be quick. I have shit to do." He answers deeply annoyed and takes a few steps back.

Wait… duel… as in Mortal Kombat?! Oh my fucking God! That sounds so cool!

He stares at us with a bored look on his face and says.

"Just start this shit already."

YES!

I turn to the bobcat and smile, wiggling my whiskers.

"I'm going to eat your eyeballs!"

The bobcat then chuckles and grins smugly.

"The only thing you're going to eat is my cock, you bi…" I punch him and he stumbles back.

Hehehe! The duel has already started you idiot!

He tries to grab me in desperation, but I lean down and tackle him, dropping him to the ground. I drop on all fours and give him another good punch, leaving him unconscious.

**Fatality!**

**Kat wins! Flawless victory!**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I grin smugly and look at the stag. He stares bored at me and yawns.

Ah c'mon! That deserved a little praise at least.

"C'mon!" The stag calls and says.

"We need to get to work."

Sigh… he is right.

But now I'm hungry. Kicking ass works up an appetite.

I stand up and look around. I then grab a large knife from a table with several torture tools on top of it and point at a nearby cell.

"Can you open that for me?" I purr, licking my lips as I stare at the manly black panther gagged and bound in chains, lying on the ground inside it.

The stag sighs and opens the cell door. I then kneel in front of the black panther and purr.

"It's your fault for looking so tasty!"

He looks confused at me and then his eyes widen in surprise as I slit his throat with the knife.

The panther squirms and struggles against his binds, but I just purr contently licking his blood off my knife. I giggle, watching him squirming and thrashing on the ground, desperately grasping his throat, unable to breath.

He glares furiously at me and I show him my tongue, backing away a few steps as a precaution. Hehe! It's not safe to be around a hungry pregnant woman when she's armed! And since I have claws then that means I always have knives on me at all times! Also I had a real knife this time.

I then purr as his eyes roll up into their orbits and he finally stops moving.

The sweet scent of his blood invades my nostrils and I lick my lips. I walk closer to my snack and sit in front of the pool of blood forming under his neck.

I lap some of his blood and…

Awwww! Fuck, this tastes good! It tastes just like honey and everything tasty under the sun combined into one mix of deliciousness!

I purr happily and lap a few more times before I sink my teeth into his arm. I rip off his skin and fur and take a bite of the delicious red meat under it.

Oh God! So tasty!

"I don't have all day you know! And we didn't get any information out of him." The stag complains.

Ah yes!

I stand up and lick my lips, looking at Duke. The poor weasel is staring at me with a horrified look on his muzzle. Damn! He looks as if he has just seen a ghost.

What is his… AH! I wiggle my whiskers and giggle. He's scared of me! So dumb! I'm not scary! I'm cute!

But fear works too!

I then notice a tiny ugly fat mole in a cage nearby.

I look at the stag and ask.

"Do you guys have a meat grinder?"

"How do you think we make meatballs on Wednesdays?" He replies in good humor.

Great!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Can you bring it here… AH! And I need some rubber gloves too!"

He nods and walks away. A few minutes later he returns and gives me the items I needed.

I put on the gloves and pick up the meat grinder in one paw as he opens the cage. I then grab the disgusting looking mole inside as well as Duke before walking to the center of the barracks.

I take a good look at all the criminals imprisoned here and then purr happily.

"Hi! My name is Kat and I'm here today to show you all what will happen to you if you guys don't answer our questions."

I kneel and set the meat grinder on the ground. I lie Duke down in front of the meat grinder and then remove both the bindings and the mouth gag of the mole.

"You striped slut! Release me at once or I aaaah!" I hit his face and the annoying little shit shuts up for a moment.

"What's your name?" I ask wiggling my whiskers.

He groans pathetically and then stares furiously at me.

"My name is Isaiah you bitch! But a cunt like you should refer to me as 'Your Lordship'!"

Great last words bud!

I look at Duke, making sure he will have a great view of the show, and then purr.

"Bye!" I purr and smile wide throwing him into the meat grinder.

I then start turning the crank and the meat grinder starts transforming that ugly mole into a disgusting looking mess.

The minced body parts of the mole start pouring on top of Duke's belly and he stares at me with big eyes… so cute!

"AAAAAAAAH! PLEAAAAARRGGGHHHH PLEAAASEE MERCYYYAAAAAHHH…" He then stops screaming like a bitch and I turn the crank until no more meat is left inside.

Duke shivers nonstop, covered by the mix of pieces of bones and clothing mixed with meat, organs and whatever other shit that is left of the mole.

So adorable!

I giggle and purr.

"That is what happens when you are a bad boy!"

I pick him up and ask.

"You're not a bad boy are you?"

He shakes his head and I purr.

"Are you a good boy?"

He nods and I giggle.

"Then never do anything bad again or else you will see how easy I went on that mole."

He shakes his head vigorously and pisses his shorts.

If he needed to go to the bathroom, he could've asked.

I walk up to his cage and put him back inside.

"Just release him later okay! He's learned his lesson." I purr to the stag and then turn to the other prisoners.

"Did you guys all get a good look?" I ask and giggle excitedly throwing my gloves away.

"If I come for one of you, I will make you guys wish you could switch places with that mole." I gave him a quick and easy death. It wasn't even enough to get me wet.

The prisoners stare wide-eyed at me and then I hear one of them calling in despair.

"I WANT TO CONFESS!"

"ME TOO!"

"I'M GOING FIRST YOU IDIOT!"

Awwww! So cute!

"Good work! Now our torturers can take the day off." The stag says patting my shoulder.

I wiggle my whiskers and…

Out of the corner of my eye I see a female cheetah standing beside the black panther's dead body, licking her lips and eyeing  **MY FUCKING PREY**!

' **ROOAAR**!' I pounce and stay between her and my meal.

The skinny skank takes a step back and hisses. I bear my fangs and my fur bristles as I snarl viciously.

Her ears lay flat against her head and she wiggles her whiskers, hissing softly and slowly backing away showing me the side of her torso. HAHA! As if that would make you look bigger.

She disappears behind some boxes and stares at me from afar. Hah! I'm the fucking queen in this town!

I stand up and huff before purring to the stag.

"Can I get this for takeout? I'm in kind of a hurry!"

I point at the dead body and he nods.

"Sure, just don't forget your kids."

"Kids?"

He looks behind me and I turn to… oh fuck!

My ears lay back and I gasp.

"JIM! LILY! What the fuck are you two doing here?"

The two kids gawk excitedly at me with big grins on their faces.

"Hi, Aunt Kat! We asked what you were going to do, but you didn't reply so we followed you!" Lily says excitedly.

Those voices in my head! They weren't the usual ones… they were the children! Fuck!

"How much did you two see?" I ask softly.

Jim looks shyly at me and then answers.

"We saw you beating up the kitty, and then killing the big black kitty and the fat ugly rat."

"That was SO cool!" Lily exclaims giggling uncontrollably.

Sigh.

It was cool. But I can't have them killing other kids in the street just because it's cool to do it.

I look sternly at them and purr.

"Listen kids. The only reason I can kill and eat them is because they were bad criminals. You can't go around killing and beating up everyone you dislike, understood?" The bobcat wasn't a criminal, but he was fucking annoying and deserved a good attitude adjustment.

The two kids nod and I purr.

"And never tell anyone what you two have seen here okay! It will be our little secret… now… who wants ice cream?!"

.

* * *

 

.

Sigh… this cartoon is so annoying.

The little dingo girl calls out the masked fox character for stealing some shit and I roll my eyes. I need to show these two some good and old fashioned movies.

My ears flick and then I hear the front door opening and several people entering. Soon after, I see Jack, Ruby, Carmine and Khan entering the living room.

Fucking finally! It's already late night and… wait a second!

The four of them have never arrived home together before.

And never this late!

My ears lay flat against my head and they stare at me with troubled faces. Something is wrong.

Jack's nose twitches and he turns to the kids. He looks surprised at Lily for a moment but then rolls his eyes and asks softly.

"Hey kiddos. Can you two go outside for a bit? The grownups need to have a talk." Oh fuck!

I look worried at him and gulp. This is really bad. Something here is very wrong. Lily and Jim nod and stand up. She grabs Jim's paw and they run away together… so cute.

As soon as the kids leave the room Jack sighs and looks even more troubled at me. My heart skips a beat in worry and I turn off the tv, leaving the room in silence.

I wiggle my whiskers and smile.

"Hey guys… what's up?" I ask nervously.

Carmine's ears lay flat against his head and he gulps. Ruby then holds his paw up and whispers something in his ears. The two foxes then sit on the other couch and stare at us.

Jack and Khan stay in front of me, staring at me with somber looks.

Alright… that's it!

"What the fuck is going on, guys?"

Jack's ears drop and they all exchange worried glances. Khan then purrs softly.

"Katheryn… we have something to say to you."

Jack scratches his neck awkwardly and says.

"I think it would be best if we were to have some time… away from each other."

Hah…

"What?" He… he said…

His nose twitches and looks at me with his big cyan blue eyes.

"I think we need to spend some time apart from each other." He says.

No…

NO!

My mouth trembles and I ask with difficulty.

"Jack… you're leaving me?"

He looks agitated and answers gently.

"Sweetheart, no! I would never leave you. It will be just an experience. I will be in one of the guest rooms. I will not leave."

My eyes tear up and I sniff.

"But… but why?" Everything was going so well.

Khan then sighs deeply and says.

"Part of what the psychiatrist said yesterday was true Katheryn. When she listed the reasons I fell in love with you… she was spot on. I want to have a healthy relationship with you Katheryn… but I don't think that can happen until I come to terms with myself."

I kneel in front of Jack and gently hold his soft paws. Tears fall from my eyes and sob.

"Jack… but… but you said you didn't listen to her."

"Sweetheart…" He says trying to calm me. But I can see it on his twitching nose and sad eyes.

Sniff. This... this can't be happening.

I wipe my tears and gasp for air.

"Is it because you found out you're gay? I… I already said I don't care. You don't have to leave."

"Sweetheart."

I smile and purr nervously.

"We can work this out! I can talk with a deeper tone of voice if you want."

"Sweetheart." Jack says annoyed.

I stare into his big cyan blue eyes and purr.

"You can call me Mario and I will use a mustache…"

"KAT!" Jack calls loudly, shutting me up.

My ears lay flat against my head and Jack stares sadly at me.

"It's not because of that Kat. I'm not gay." His eyes tear up and he mutters weakly.

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore Kat."

Jack…

I sniff and tears roll down my muzzle. Jack sniffs and gulps soundly.

"I always said I was okay with it and… I told you that I could take it. I thought I could take it… that I could just shrug it away. But I can't… I… just… every time I saw you bringing another male home... I felt unwanted."

NO!

My eyes widen and I plead.

"NO! Jack! I want you Jack. You know it!" He knows it.

His nose twitches and he shakes his head.

"I knew that I wasn't enough for you… but…"

"But you're the one for me, Jack!" I plead sobbing loudly.

He freezes and stares at me. His droopy ears hanging low behind him.

"If I was the one for you then you wouldn't have gone after or needed other males."

But… but I…

Jack puts a soft paw on my lips and says.

"I'm not mad Kat. I love you Kat, and that will never change. I love you, Kat!" He kisses me and smiles a little.

"I love you for more than just your body! I want to be with you Kat… I want to be by your side and never leave you. I just think it would be better for us if we weren't husband and wife."

His cyan blue eyes shine and he says softly.

"That won't mean I will love you any less. We will still be leaving together, loving each other, raising our kids together… and it won't change a thing Sweetheart. But… it will make me feel better."

I sniff and ask weakly.

"Can we still nap together and cuddle watching movies?"

Jack smiles, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Anytime you want, Sweetheart."

Then… then it's not going to be so bad. It will be the same, but Jack will be happier.

I sniff and wipe away my tears.

"I love you Jack." As long as he is happy!

"I love you too." He smiles and stares lovingly at me.

I then feel Ruby and Carmine hugging both of us gently. She nuzzles my neck and licks my lips.

"I love you both." She then licks the top of Jack's head.

"We love the both of you." Carmine says before licking Jack's lips and my cheeks.

I sniff and my eyes tear up as I hug the four of them purring happily. I feel their soft warm bodies snuggling close to mine and lick them… I lick the fuck out of them!

Ruby and Carmine giggle and Jack chuckles a little before he says.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Sweetheart."

"You should be!" I purr and kiss him.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath of relief. Fuck… these cuties are going to give me a fucking heart attack one of these days.

AH! With all the important shit going on I nearly forgot.

I smile and wiggle my whiskers looking at Khan.

"Khan! If you ever feel like it, you can always come back!" I purr happily.

Khan's ears lay flat against his head and he stares dumbly at me. After a few moments he wiggles his whiskers.

"I see…" He stops for a moment and then says.

"If you need me, I will be in my house."

"Okay!" I purr and stand up, giving him a hug.

"Take care!"

He hugs me a little and then nods.

"Thanks Katheryn."

He then wiggles his whiskers and leaves the room. I grab my cuties and sit on the couch, licking them.

"I'm going to cook dinner!" Carmine says excitedly.

I giggle and purr.

"But I already cooked dinner!"

He tilts his head curiously and asks excitedly.

"Really?"

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"Don't believe me? It's in the fridge!"

He squints his eyes and then walks off to the kitchen. A few seconds later I hear him screaming.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ha! He sounds like a girl.

Carmine then comes back running and looking terrified at us. Ruby and Jack look confused at him and Jack asks.

"What's wrong?"

Carmine pants horrified, his ears lying flat against his head as he points desperately at the kitchen.

"There are… there are body parts in the fridge." He whines.

Ruby and Jack gasp and I nod happily.

"I know!" I purr licking my lips.

.

* * *

 

.

June 27th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I purr happily and readjust myself on the couch. Ruby giggles and nuzzles my neck and I smile, turning the book's page.

"Now God help me! I have wronged everyone here. I was, nonetheless, one of the best children anywhere since the moment I was weaned. I went and played with the lambs because I gladly heard them bleat. I spent so much time with them that I bit one, and so first learned to lap blood, which tasted so good. After I got a taste for flesh, I hungered after more. So I went with the goats into the forest where I heard the kids bleat, and I killed a couple of them. I grew courageous once I'd killed hens and geese wherever I found them. My teeth became completely bloody after this. I became so fierce and angry that I killed whatever I could catch." I purr aloud.

Awwwww! Such a cute fox this Reynard was! Cute and with good taste!

Ruby giggles and comments amused.

"This book is so creepy."

I lick her cheeks and purr.

"But the kids like it."

"Yeah!" Lily nods excitedly.

"I didn't know that Grandpa Rey was so cool!" She says happily.

Heh… kids!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"My Dad is not the same Reynard as the one in the book… and he is not your Grandparent! You're not my kid!"

Lily stares cutely at me, her dears dropping and her nose twitching in an adorable way… so cute.

My ears flick and I then hear the doorbell. I close my book and smile, purring.

"Did you hear that? That must be your parents!"

Lily crosses her arms annoyed and Ruby and I stand up. I yawn and wiggle my whiskers. After this is over I will take a nap!

Ruby stretches her body a little and then looks at me with a smirk.

"I'm going to take a nap. Have fun dealing with the bunnies!" She taunts and walks out of the room wagging her sexy tail.

I walk to the entrance door and open it revealing two small bunnies, Judy's parents, holding their paws and standing close to each other. Aww! It' so nice to see a couple getting along after years of marriage… and hundreds and hundreds of kids.

They stare adorably at me with droopy ears and twitching noses. I grin, giving them my most adorable and friendly toothy smile, I lean down and pick them up giving them a big hug.

"Hi guys! How are you? It's been so long!" I purr happily and then close the door.

"C'mon!" I hug them closer to me and go back to the living room.

Judy's parents look so tasty! Her Dad is fat and ripe for the taking. I bet I could make a killer rabbit stew with him.

I enter and put them on the ground beside Lily. They stare at me appearing disturbed and I giggle lying down in the couch.

I look at Jim and purr.

"These are Lily's parents… Stan and Bunny! They are here to take Lily back home."

Jim looks at me and then scowls at the two bunnies. Stan's nose twitches and he coughs awkwardly saying.

"Actually… our names are Stu and Bonnie." Oh God!

Even his fucking name sounds like stew! He was made to be turned into food. That's it! I'm calling his Stew from now on!

I lick the drool off my lips and Stew glances cutely at me for a second and coughs again.

"Let's go Lily. Your mother and I need to have a talk with you."

Lily glares viciously at them and Jim grabs her paw. The two kids then run out of the living room and in the direction of his room.

We hear the door slamming shut and my ears lay flat against my head when I see their tired faces.

"I'm sorry for that. It's just that they are too close and she is Jim's only friend right now. They've have been together constantly for the last few days."

Bonnie sighs and nods.

"It's alright dear. We are used to that."

Stew shakes his head and I gesture for them to sit on the other couch. He then sighs, saying tiredly.

"I don't know what we've done wrong with this one."

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"Lily doesn't obey you guys?"

They shake their heads and then Bonnie says.

"She never got along well with her siblings. She was always too… wild."

"You mean crazy." Stew comments.

Bonnie gasps and looks annoyed at him.

"Stu! Don't call our daughter crazy!"

"But she is!" He exclaims and then looks at me.

"Every time I see another one of our kids popping up with gray fur and purple eyes I know that I will get more headaches." HAH! HAHAHAHAHA!

"I know right!" I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Judy shot me and tried to have her friends beat me up." Daddy can say whatever he wants. I **know**  those mobsters wouldn't just want to talk.

He nods and chuckles.

"Don't even get me started on that one. She came back home a few days ago, told us a whole story about how you were the devil in tigress form… and we knew you liked some mischief from what happened the last time you were in our burrow, but here you are… normal and well-behaved. You're just overly friendly with the hugs."

I nod and wiggle my whiskers.

"I'm purrfect!"

Stew rolls his eyes and Bonnie giggles for a moment. Their ears perk up and they look more relieved and relaxed.

Stew then says.

"And she went on and on about how she wasn't as violent as we thought she was, but then she beats her sisters and steals one of our trucks." He sighs and mutters bitterly.

"The city changed my little angel. Lily ran away from home and spent one day with Jude. Then she comes back and starts acting like a savage… vicious beast."

I nod and purr.

"Judy is too violent. She needs help."

Stew sighs sadly and shakes his head.

"I think she is beyond recovery now."

"STU!" Bonnie says annoyed and then pouts.

"You will not give up on our daughter!"

Bonnie then looks troubled at me.

"He doesn't mean that. He is just in a bad mood ever since we lost our farm."

What?

I wiggle my whiskers and purr confused.

"You guys lost your farm?"

Their ears suddenly drop and they look at me with the sad expressions. Their noses twitch cutely and Stew says.

"A city fox tricked us into selling him our farm to pay our debts."

Awwww! They look so cute!

I smile and purr.

"That's horrible… but at least you guys paid whoever you owned money didn't you."

Bonnie sniffs and her eyes tear up.

"The money we got for the farm still doesn't leave us enough to pay the debts we owe." She weeps sadly.

"We're working hard to pay it, but no one wanted to hire us and our job isn't paying well, we're scrambling to survive." Awww… so cute!

I give them a kitty face and purr.

"I wish I could do something to help."

Stew shakes his head and sighs.

"There's nothing anyone can do." His nose twitches and he says sadly.

"We've have to accept the fact that the Hopps Farm that we had for generations of our family is now the Silverfur Farm."

My ears lay flat against my head and I smile, fighting the urge to facepaw.

It was my Daddy wasn't it?

I giggle and purr.

"Hey… can you guys wait here a minute. I have a very important call to make."

The two nod and I stand up. Ah!

I turn to them with a glare and snarl.

"And if you touch anything…  **I will know**!"

Their eyes widen and they nod slowly… so cute.

"Great! I will be right back." I giggle and leave the room.

I know they are nice people, but what if they decide to steal something out of desperation? I need to make sure they understand what happens.

I grab my phone and call Dad. It takes some time but he finally answers it.

"Hey Daughter!" He says tiredly and yawns.

"Dad… did you trick the Hopps and buy their farm?"

"Hopps… Hopps…" He wonders as if trying to remember them.

"Ah!" He exclaims and then says happily.

"Yes, why?"

.

* * *

 

.

Stew drinks another cup of tea and then looks at me.

"Katheryn, we are very thankful you have taken care of Lily for us and have been giving us tea for the past three hours but..." He looks pleadingly at me and his nose twitches.

"We need to go now… and my bladder can't take it anymore."

Haha! I giggle and pour him more tea, purring.

"But you guys haven't seen your surprise yet!"

"Katheryn… dear… what is this surprise?" Bonnie asks concerned.

I smile and wiggle my whiskers.

"I called someone that can help you guys with your farm problem."

My ears flick and I hear steps coming our way.

"And it looks like he is here right now!"

The door to the living room opens and Daddy walks in followed by Kaa. I smile and purr.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Princess!" Daddy says to me with a smile and then turns to Judy's parents with a scowl.

"Daddy?!" Both the bunnies simultaneously ask shocked.

Stew glares at him and Bonnie looks worriedly at both of them.

"You!" Stew says, his paws shaking in anger.

"You stole my farm!"

Daddy then grins and rubs his paws together.

"And we are here to talk about it!" He says happily.

I nod and purr.

"Daddy can help you guys with your problems. I bet he…"

"Actually…" Reynard interrupts me and his eyes shine mischievously.

"I'm here to talk about the vile lies these two have been spreading."

What lies?

Stew, Bonnie and I stare confused at him.

Daddy wags his tail and chuckles.

"This is Kaa! He is my lawyer slash assistant." He says pointing at the cute weasel beside him.

Kaa looks at us with his big round eyes and smiles, waving at us shyly. He's wearing a tiny black tuxedo and is holding a tiny brief case… so cute!

Dad then says.

"He will be the one ripping your skins off for spreading word that I conduct unethical business procedures."

Gasp! That's so hot!

Bonnie gasps, covering her mouth with both her paws, and Stew says angrily.

"You're a sly fox! You're dishonest and everyone should know that!"

"Do you have proof?" Daddy derides the bunny with a smug grin.

Stew's ears drop and his nose twitches for a while before he shakes his head downcast.

"Didn't think so. But tell you what." Daddy chuckles and then puts his paws on his hips, staring sexily at Bonnie.

"Take your clothes off and bend over. If you can take my knot I will let this go."

Stew, Bonnie and I gasp.

That's super hot! She has to do it! I'm so fucking jealous!

Stew hugs Bonnie protectively and says venomously.

" **NEVER**! And… and you don't have anything on us either!"

"You're a sly fox! You're dishonest and everyone should know that!" We hear Stew's voice and then Kaa shows us a small hidden recorder he was holding behind his briefcase.

He's adorable.

Daddy crosses his arms and laughs aloud.

Reynard turns to leave and then Stew threatens.

"This is not going to end like this. We will get you!" Did he just say he is going to beat my father?

Dad stops and then turns to looks at the bunnies with a cold and hungry look.

" **If you ever try anything or say anything like that again to me I will have your entire family crippled and your fucking name legally changed from Hopps to CRAWLS!** "

That's so hot!

"Kaa, deal with these fuckers. I have better things to do." He says annoyed and leaves the room.

Stew and Bonnie are frozen in place, with twitching noses and shocked faces.

My ears lay flat against my head and I purr softly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." I look at them with a sad kitty face.

"I didn't know it would turn out like this."

They look at me and Bonnie nods weakly. They then stare at Kaa fearfully. Kaa smiles warmly and looks cutely at them with his big cute eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Mr. Silverfur is quite eccentric." He says softly and sits in a nearby armchair.

He then sighs and says gently.

"You two don't have to worry. As long as you stop spreading the word to others that you got tricked out of your farm from now on, we won't take any legal action against you."

Bonnie looks surprised at him.

"But he said you were going to…"

Kaa raises one paw and interrupts her.

"He just gets mad sometimes. He won't even remember or care about you two in a few hours." He says reassuringly.

Ah good!

The two bunnies calm down, relaxing a little, and Stew says.

"Thanks."

Kaa smiles and says.

"I understand you and your family are going through hard times. So I have a proposition for you. Part of the farm isn't being used right now because we don't need it for the chickens, so we are going to hire mammals with farming experience to plow the land and raise crops."

Hehe… plow the land!

"Mr. Silverfur always leaves me in charge of the hiring, and as long as the job is being done legally and effectively, he doesn't care who I hired."

Kaa then smiles and says softly.

"I was going to hire Terrans but… I figured you would like to have the opportunity to live on your old family farm again… your living conditions would also be better than you have now."

Awww! So cute!

"That's nice of you Kaa!" I purr and walk up to him, giving him a big hug.

Kaa smiles adorably and hugs me back. We then look at the Hopps and Kaa asks.

"So, are you interested?"

.

* * *

 

.

I hug Jack and purr as I curl into a ball in the couch. Ruby and Carmine then snuggle close to me, and Jim lies down on top of my belly.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask and everyone answers in agreement.

Alright!

I turn on the tv and purr satisfied. Wait… wait…

"Which channel was it again?" I don't know why we need so many fucking channels.

Ruby grabs the controller and says.

"The movie marathon is after the newscast!" She changes the channel and smiles.

"Here!"

Good! I purr and lick her. Jim sighs and I lick him too. I also wanted Lily to stay for a few more days, but at least Stew said she can come back from time to time.

Carmine then kisses Jack and hugs him saying.

"I can't believe you're getting four days off!" Me neither!

Jack chuckles and grins.

"Bogo is giving a paid leave to all cops involved in the slave trade investigation."

Wait…

"Did that end already?" I thought it would take longer.

He looks smugly at me and gives me a kiss.

"All the criminals we caught started confessing all of a sudden. With the Zealots help it was easy. I even got a job offer from the Terrans!" He says grinning smugly.

Zealots? Ah whatever!

I smile and purr.

"Aww! Jack, my super cop!" I giggle and lick his lips.

Jack chuckles and I can feel his soft tail twitching in my paw as I grope his butt.

"Uh… guys." Carmine says looking confused and then points at the tv.

"Why are those two girls beating a stuffed fox wearing a police uniform?"

What?

We stare at the tv and see two young female wolves doing what he just said in front of the precinct. Ruby then turns the volume up and we watch in awe as the camera mammal then shows a LARGE group of females protesting in front of Precinct One.

The camera then shows Boi Cha smiling happily with a microphone in his paw. The sneaky attention loving jaguar then wiggles his whiskers and purrs.

"Hello folks! As you can see, the tension here in front of Precinct One is getting heavier. With more and more females appearing each second, claiming to have been tricked by the fox Nick Wilde."

He then looks at a nearby serval girl and lets her speak into the microphone.

"That tailhole! He started dating me and he said he loved me…" She hisses furiously and then sniffs, wiping her tears.

"But then he took me to bed and... and after violating me he disappeared without a word… he used me!" She buries her muzzle in her paws and starts weeping.

Awwww, so cute!

But Nick sure needs to start picking his lovers better. She's too skinny!

Boi Cha chuckles and pats her head before turning back to the camera. Then a big… a  **FUCKING GIGANTIC**  tigress grabs the microphone from his paw and growls furiously.

"I met that fucking bastard in the bar more than a week ago and that little red CUNT got me drunk and then took me to bed! He is a criminal! He needs to be locked away and…"

Boi Cha struggles against her and then recovers his microphone. He then turns to the camera and chuckles.

"Officer Wilde couldn't be found by our team, and we are trying to contact the chief of police. But so far Adrian Bogo's refusal to give a statement has been interpreted as connivance by the protesters."

He then shows the angry mob forming behind him. I can see at least thirty females from several species all gathered together, holding signs, chanting, roaring, hissing, howling… and all of them are asking for Nick with bloody murder in their eyes.

My ears lean back and I wiggle my whiskers worriedly. I hope Nick is okay.

Boi Cha then looks at the camera and purrs.

"If you were tricked and seduced by this vile deviant, please go to Boi Cha News Network dot com and send us your story! That's all we have for tonight folks… I am Boi Cha and this is ZNN!"

The newscast then ends. While the credits roll, I lick Ruby's head and purr.

"Did you remember to make some popcorn?" It's going to be a six hours movie marathon. We need popcorn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be released in some days, since it is not going to have any changes in it.  
> .  
> .  
> ________________________________________  
> I want to thank Menser for the his collaboration on this work and his help cleaning up errors of all different sorts. He also was extremely helpful with the psychiatrist scene and is so happy to get a chance to use his outrageously expensive Psychology degree for something useful finally.  
> Inserting shameless self-promotion here:  
> He is in the process of completing the epic climactic final chapter of the Reynard Saga in The Zootopian Chronicles Volume II. Volume II is nearing it's conclusion and Volume III promises to be a wild ride full of non-stop madness. If you enjoy something vastly different than the normal mundane same old Zootopia fanfiction I encourage you to check his work out on ArchiveOfOurOwn and FanFiction. And yes he wrote this shameless plug himself to make sure it was written correctly LOL.


	49. A fox requires a Name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is genial. I'm being humble when I say it!  
> Thanks to everyone that reads this! And a VERY SPECIAL thanks to those of you that leave coments on my story.
> 
> This chapter doesn't have any changes to it but it has a new piece of artwork I drew for one of the scenes.

.

June 28th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn and stretch my legs a little, clicking my tongue soundly before I start nodding off again.

I then feel my bunny's soft paws scratching me behind my ears as he says.

"Sweetheart? C'mon, let's go!"

Sigh…

"But I don't want to!" I pout.

I open my sleepy eyes and see Jack's smile. He chuckles and says looking amused.

"Bogo is waiting for us."

I nod and yawn, stretching my body the best I can and then leave the car, holding Jack in my arms.

We enter Precinct One and walk straight up to Bogo's office.

"Come in." Bogo says with his usual cheery voice after I knock on the door.

I enter wiggling my whiskers and purring happily.

"Hey Bogo! We are here to talk about Jack's paternity leave right?"

Bogo rolls his eyes and huffs.

"No. Take a seat."

Sigh… at least I tried.

I sit in front of him with Jack on my lap. My soft bunny leans on my belly and asks in good spirits.

"So, why did you call both of us here, Chief?"

Bogo stares at us with a stern face and then closes his eyes, letting out a tired sigh. He leans back in his chair and rubs his forehead.

"As you might have noticed, there's a gathering of females in front of our precinct. They are protesting against Wilde, as they claim to have been tricked and used by him." He takes a deep sigh and looks at us.

Huh?!

I look perplexed at him and wiggle my whiskers.

"But that's not a crime. As long as he didn't rape them, they can't just have sex with Nick and then go after him like that." Oh God!

My jaw drops as I realize.

"They are the criminals! They are stalkers."

Some people can't take no for an answer.

Jack coughs awkwardly and his nose twitches.

"Maybe if it was one or two of them, Sweetheart. But there was at least forty females there."

So what? I had way more than forty one night stands in my life.

Bogo closes his eyes again and says with a deeply annoyed tone.

"Rider, Wilde is an officer. He has to follow a strict moral and ethical code to be a part of my police force. I can't have one of my officers staining the name of our precinct."

But that's bullshit. So if a girl that had sex with Nick and then regretted her decision, she could fuck him over with charges? That's so fucking wrong.

My ears lay flat against my head and I wiggle my whiskers sadly.

"What do you want from us Bogo?" I do not like this!

The cape buffalo stares at me for a while and then says.

"I want you two to find out the truth behind all this and where Wilde is."

Uumm…

"You know that I'm not a police officer anymore right." I purr confused.

"I know." Bogo nods.

I wiggle my whiskers and then hiss.

"And why should I help you arrest my friend then?"

Bogo glares at me and answers brimming with rage.

"I don't want any of my officers being arrested. Wilde is missing and since Hopps went on a trip and we can't contact her at the moment, you are our best chance of finding him and clearing his name, seeing that you are his ex-girlfriend and were closer to him than anyone that I currently have available." Ah.

"And since you were reinstated as a Terran Police Officer not long ago, you can consider this a joint operation just like the one that happened last week."

Aaaaaah!

I nod and purr questioningly.

"If that's the case, then I will help! But I have a condition!"

I smile mischievously and Bogo stares at me suspiciously.

"What do you want Rider?" Hehehe!

I hug Jack closer to me and lick my soft bunny.

"I want you to give Jack a paternity leave."

Bogo closes his eyes and silently counts to ten. He then nods slowly and says.

"Okay, but only if you two find Wilde."

YEAH!

Jack and I laugh happily and I wiggle my whiskers purring.

"Thanks Bogo!"

He rolls his eyes and then huffs.

"Alright, then get out of here now."

I nod and stand up, as soon as I turn my back on him he says almost affectionately.

"And Rider, it's good to know that you're seeking help."

Help? AAAAH!

I giggle and shake my head.

"I'm not going to that shitty psychiatrist anymore. She's a whore!" I purr happily.

Going there was a big mistake.

Bogo's jaw drops in shock and he facehoofs. He shakes his head disappointed.

"Alright, that's all." He gazes at a framed portrait on his table and sighs, grabbing his phone. Heh… so creepy! That's the picture of that crazy gazelle!

I close the door and listen to him talking on his phone.

"Hey Friedkin… are you free today?" He asks and then lets out a deep sigh.

"Yeah… it's because of  **her**  again. **"**

.

* * *

 

.

We get out of the car and I pick Jack up, purring happily. He then looks at me and asks hesitantly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am!" I nod.

"I just don't think Nick would hide with his mother if he was on the run." He points out.

I stop in front of Nick's mom's house and wiggle my whiskers.

"You would be surprised at how many people hide in their relative's houses when they are running from the cops." I purr and knock on the door.

"Coming!" A kind sounding female answers.

A brief wait later and the door opens to the image of Nick's mom looking at us with a cheerful smile.

"Hi!"

Oh my fucking God! She is so fucking cute! She has a cute smile and is wearing a light blue dress that makes her look so young and hot. Damn! She is a cougar!

She looks at me smiling brightly and then looks at Jack… and her smile disappears instantly. She scowls looking deeply disgusted, and then closes the door before any of us could say anything.

Okaaaay… the fuck was that?!

I look at my bunny and ask.

"Do you know her?" She seemed to dislike Jack.

Jack shakes his head negatively and we look confusingly at the door. What was that about then?

I knock on the door again and wait but she doesn't answer. I then knock on the door a few more times a bit more insistently and it suddenly opens.

"What?" She questions angrily.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

"Hi! We are Officer Rider and Officer Savage. We are here to ask you a few questions about Nick."

She glares suspiciously at us and then asks venomously.

"Do I have a choice?"

Jack's nose twitches and he explains.

"Please Ma'am. We are trying to help your son."

Nick's mom stares at us for a while and then sighs, ushering us to enter.

"Come in."

You don't have to ask twice!

We enter and I quickly sit on the couch, placing Jack on my lap. She sits on the other couch opposite us, and glares daggers at us.

Jack clears his throat and then says.

"Ma'am, the reason we are here is because…"

"Marian." She hisses.

"Call me Marian."

Awww! Just like in that old movie.

Jack's ears drop and he nods.

"Marian… I'm not sure if you've heard about the protests going on in front of Precinct One."

She scoffs and then snarls.

"I've seen it on the news. And if you're here to ask my help to arrest my son then you two can go fuck yourselves."

My ears lay flat against my head and I purr.

"We aren't here to arrest Nick."

Jack nods and adds.

"We're here to help clear his name."

"HA!" Marian laughs sarcastically and then growls.

"As if I would believe the words of  **bunny!** " She says the word 'bunny' with utter disgust.

I look at her with a kitty face and purr.

"We aren't lying."

She glares at me, looking me up and down, and as soon as she is about to say something we hear someone talking from another room.

"The fish fillets are in the oven! I think they will be ready in twenty minutes." I know that voice.

A handsome middle aged raccoon wearing a dark blue polo shirt and black slacks walks into the living room.

"Meeko?" Jack exclaims surprised.

OH right! I knew I had seen him somewhere else.

Meeko looks slightly surprised at us and then smiles.

"Ah, Katheryn, Jack. What a wonderful surprise." He says, sitting by Marian's side on the couch.

Uumm… he is sitting super close to Nick's mom. Way too close in fact. Meeko then puts an arm around Marian's back and pulls her closer to him. The two snuggle each other and I gasp.

"You sneaky raccoon!" I giggle and purr.

"You're dating Nick's mom!"

The raccoon in question smiles smugly and nods. Awww! That's so cute!

Marian looks at Meeko and pouts cutely.

"Don't be friendly with them! They are after my kit."

"No we aren't!" I purr softly and look pleadingly at Meeko.

He chuckles and kisses Marian's cheek.

"I know them, they are nice kids. You should try listening to them. In fact, if I'm correct, Katheryn is Nicholas' ex-girlfriend."

Marian's ears flick and she stares at me.

"Is that right?" She questions.

I nod and hug Jack, purring.

"Yeah! Then I got together with this cutie here and…"

"You're dating a bunny!" She interrupts me completely revolted.

What is wrong with that? Wait… is… is she specist?

My ears lay flat against my head and Marin sighs. She crosses her arms and hisses.

"Alright, ask what you want."

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"Do you know where Nick is?"

She shakes her head and Jack then asks.

"When was the last time you saw Nick?"

"A few days ago. My kit visited me with that bunny whore friend of his." She sneers.

Ah…

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" She is scary as fuck.

Marian shakes her head and says.

"No, and my kit is a nice boy. He would never use females like those wenches are accusing him of."

Sigh. Well… this was useless.

"And if you don't have any more questions officers then you can leave." She hisses.

I look at her with a kitty face and nod. Damn… I feel like a kid being scolded by a very angry mother.

"Thank you for your time." I stand up, hugging Jack close to me, and turn to leave.

"And don't let that thing touch anything on your way out." She snarls.

Thing?! That  **BITCH**! That's it!

I turn back glaring at her and bearing my fangs.

"Listen here you fuckin…"

"Hey kids. Why don't I see you two out?" Meeko says calmly, interrupting me.

What? No! I have to...

Meeko then ushers me to leave, gently pushing me in the direction of the front door. Marian glares at us as we leave and Meeko then closes the door.

He then turns to us and apologizes.

"I'm sorry about that. My Marian does not get along well with bunnies."

DUH! No shit Sherlock!

"She was a bitch!" I hiss.

Meeko chuckles and then says.

"Well… technically she is a bitch."

Oh for fucks sake.

I roll my eyes and hiss.

"I meant that she was mean and impolite as hell."

"It's okay Sweetheart. I don't care." Jack says with a placid tone.

What?!

I look shocked at him and say.

"But Jack… she was mean to you!" No one is mean to my bunny in front of me.

The raccoon puts his paws into his pockets and sighs.

"You need to understand Katheryn. She didn't really mean it. She can't help disliking bunnies."

Hah! Right!

I wiggle my whiskers and ask sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me that bunnies killed her family and burned her village or something?"

"A bunny killed her husband." Meeko says deadpan.

Jack grips my arms and freezes.

Hah… wait…

I look at the raccoon and ask dumbfounded.

"You're serious?" That can't be… Nick told me his father died choking on a burger or something like that.

Meeko nods and explains.

"It happened when little Nicholas was still very young. Marian's late husband, John, got sprayed with fox repellent by a bunny and died due to an allergic reaction to some of the repellent's compounds." Oh my God.

Jack's grip on my arms tightens even more and he starts breathing heavily.

My ears lay flat against my head and I gulp.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Meeko smiles and nods.

"It's not a problem." He then opens the door and begins to enter.

"It was good seeing you two. Good luck finding that kit."

I smile and purr.

"Thanks, bye Meeko."

"Goodbye Jack, Katheryn." He says and closes the door behind him.

Sigh.

Well… at least now we know Nick didn't tell his mother where he went.

"C'mon Cutie! Let's go back home and… Jack… Jack?"

I look questioningly at him and purr.

"What's wrong?"

He is silently gripping my arms, his nose twitching nonstop as he stares pensively into the distance.

Uuummm…

"Jack?"

"We need to find him." He says seriously.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Uuuumm… yeah. That's what we are doing right now."

Jack looks at me and he then says.

"NO! I mean. We have to find the bunny that killed Nick's father."

He grips his paws into fists and gulps.

"I know how it feels… to live knowing the one who killed your loved one got away after destroying your life. I saw it in her eyes Kat… she is like me before… before I found the truth. She hates bunnies just like… I hated foxes." His ears drop and his nose twitches for a moment.

He then looks fiercely at me and declares with determination.

"I need to help her get her revenge." Awww! That's my bunny!

I smile and pull him closer to my face.

"We will Jack! I will help you." I lick his lips and we kiss.

"But let's go home. We can work it out tomorrow."

.

* * *

 

.

June 29th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I sit in the interrogation room and take a sip of my coffee. Jack opens the door and peeks outside for a second. His ears then drop and he chuckles.

"Damn… Nick has been busy. I think there are more than fifty females out there." He says with a sigh.

I nod and purr.

"That sly fox has been drowning in pussy."

Jack chuckles nodding.

"Let's get this over with." He says opening the door and calling the first female into the interrogation room.

A distressed leopardess walks in, wearing a light yellow top and dark jeans, and sits in front of me.

"Hello Miss…?" I ask as Jack sits on my lap.

"Catia… Catia Purrer." She answers sniffing sadly.

Ha… hahahaha! Alright, alright… get yourself together Kat!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"So, Catia. Can you tell us how you met Nick and what happened between the two of you?"

She nods, hear ears laying flat against her head, and she then wiggles her whiskers saying.

.

* * *

 

.

I rub my poor ears and sigh.

"Thank you Miss Lupes, we will get in touch with you in case we need anything." I need to rest… I need to take a nap… NOW!

The angry female wolf in front of me nods and stands up.

"Thank you officers. And if you find Nick, tell him to go fuck himself for me okay?"

Yeah, yeah… whatever.

I nod and Jack opens the door for the wolf to leave.

My cute bunny then lets out a deep sigh and closes the door. He leans his back to the door and his ears drop over his face.

"How many females are still outside?" I ask fearfully.

Jack looks despondently at me and answers sorrowfully.

"A lot!"

FUUUUCK!

I bury my muzzle in my paws and muffle a roar.

"But we already heard a FUCKING BAZILLION WHORES already!" I hiss and shake my head.

Nope! I'm not dealing with this right now.

I stand up and open the door, looking at the first female in the line, a cute maned wolf.

"Hey, we are done collecting testimony for today. You guys can go home now." I smile and purr.

"Pass it along the line okay!"

Before she can say anything, I close the door and take a deep breath to calm myself. This was one of the most annoying experiences in my whole life.

"Hey Sweetheart. Want to grab lunch and take a look at what we got so far?" Jack asks, stretching his body.

I nod and pick him up, hugging him close to me. I purr and lick the top of his head, before carefully opening the door and peeking outside. Heh! They are leaving! Good! I wiggle my whiskers and walk out of the room, doing the best I can not to let any of the females that are still in the precinct notice me.

We safely make our way towards Jack's desk and I sit in the chair. Jack quickly grabs our sandwiches in the break room and we start eating.

We eat silently for a while and then I take a quick look at the pictures the females we had interrogated brought to us.

"Well, if there's one thing we've discovered from all that is that those girls aren't lying. They really have been seeing Nick."

There are several selfies of Nick together with one of them. Heh! He looks so handsome. Jack nods and chews his sandwich cutely.

"There's a thing that's bothering me with all this." He says and then selects a few of the pictures, showing them to me.

I look at the prints of Nick's deleted profile in a well known dating website. His nickname there is 'Officer of Love' and his real name isn't being shown in the personal information area.

Jack's nose twitches and he mutters.

"Why would he make such a weird profile just to delete it later?"

I shrug looking at the photo gallery Nick had set in the dating site. He had several selfies of himself in several outfits and in different places. In all of those photos he looks dashing. He even has one of him in his police uniform, standing in front of Precinct One.

Hey… wait a second.

I wiggle my whiskers and pick up the picture of Nick in his uniform, taking a closer look.

"That's a fake police uniform. It's a costume." I purr and Jack takes a look at it closely.

"You're right." His nose twitches and he then says.

"But it doesn't add much. Nick wouldn't use his uniform for something like this. It's against the rules."

True… but Nick never cared about rules… sigh… you know what… fuck it!

I finish my sandwich and purr.

"Well, at least we can close this case now!"

Jack raises an eyebrow and looks confused at me.

"Close the case?"

I nod and wiggle my whiskers.

"Did you notice it Jack? Some of them met Nick on the street or on the dating websites or on the 'Officer Wilde Official Fan Club' web page, but there's one thing that all their stories had in common." I smile and purr.

"Nick never forced them to do anything! They all went along and had sex with him out of their own volition. Nick didn't commit any crimes. So we just close this case, get your paternity leave, and then nap until the little ones are born."

Jack chuckles and then says.

"Sweetheart. We told Bogo we were going to find Nick. And we still have to make sure those females stop protesting in front of the precinct."

"But I don't wanna!" I purr giving him a kitty face.

Jack rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, saying sternly.

"We are going to see this through."

Sigh!

"But no one has any idea where Nick is, Jack! None of the sluts we heard knew anything either."

They know how to complain though. They complain a LOT!

Jack's ears drop and he nods slowly but then snaps his fingers.

"There's one female who might know it!"

He grabs his phone and opens his contact list. He then clicks one of them, and soon I see Skye answering the phone.

"Hey Jack, hey Kat!" She smile cheerfully as she sees us.

Aww! She's so cute!

"Hi Skye!" I smile and purr.

Jack smiles warmly and says.

"Hi Sis. Listen… can you help us with something really quick?"

"Sure!" She answers and I giggle. I can see the tip of her tail wagging behind her.

"Do you know where Nick is? We are looking for him." He asks.

Skye shakes her head and comments.

"I actually wanted to talk to him. But he didn't contact me." Her ears lay flat against her head and she looks adorable.

So cute! She wants to apologize for nearly killing him!

Jack nods and then scratches his chin.

"You said that a friend of yours introduced you to Nick right? Can you arrange a meeting with your friend for us?"

Her ears perk up and she nods.

"Sure, I…" We then hear a loud noise and she says.

"Sorry, I need to run now. I have to get this car fixed for today. I will message you guys later. Bye Jack, bye Kat, I love you!"

"Love you!" Jack and I answer at the same time and the call ends.

And now we wait!

I yawn and pet Jack's soft fur.

"Want to take a nap?" I purr and yawn again.

Jack turns to me and shakes his head.

"We can use this time to look into John Wilde's murder."

My ears lay flat against my head and I nod.

Ah… yes… we can do that too… but I will sneak a quick nap in during it!

.

* * *

 

.

We finish reading the case info on the ZPD computer and Jack's ears drop.

Sigh.

I hug him close to me and purr.

"Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm just…" He sighs and shakes his head.

"The bunny didn't kill John. Even if we find him, there is no revenge to take." Yeah…

I lick his head and purr.

According to what we have here, the bunny just got frightened and sprayed John before running away. The real culprits were the owners of the company, for selling a product meant to be used against foxes that had compounds actually potentially lethal to a part of the fox population. Apparently, using those chemicals made the formula way cheaper.

So in the end… that means that the real killers were already arrested and the reason the bunny wasn't investigated was because he was pretty much a victim too. If I pepper sprayed a guy and he died I would be pretty sad.

Jack's nose twitches and he mutters.

"I just… I just wanted to help Marian get her revenge."

Sigh…

I wish I could… wait a second!

I giggle excitedly.

"We still can do it!" I purr and wiggle my whiskers.

He looks perplexed at me and I grin smugly.

"The bunny didn't murder John. But he did spray him for no reason at all. He was a jerk! So, we find out who he is and Marian can get even. We just have to make sure she doesn't kill or hurt him too much."

Jack's eyes widen and he smiles nodding.

"Yeah!" He hops up and down excitedly on my lap.

"I will ask the guys at Records to find the file with the witnesses original testimony. There will be more information about the buck in there."

I nod and he hops away excitedly.

Now… now I'm going to take my nap. I yawn and wiggle my whiskers, purring as I curl up in a ball in my comfy chair.

Now… all I have to do is… to sleep… sle… ep…

"SWEETHEART!" MEWTHERFUCKER!

I open my eyes and look annoyed at the excited bunny in front of me.

"Yes Cutie!" I purr.

Jack grins and says excitedly.

"Skye messaged me. She said her friend can meet us in thirty."

Sigh.

I look at his cute happy face and smile.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" I purr and hug him.

If only you weren't so cute, Jack. If only you weren't so cute!

.

* * *

 

.

"There! That van!" Jack points out.

Whoah! That paint job looks so cool.

I walk in the direction of the cool van and then knock on the back. A few moments later the rear doors open and a tiny fennec fox, wearing large sunglasses, appears.

Damn… his head is HUMONGOUS.

" **Are you the fools Skye sent?!** " He asks annoyed.

Oh fuck… his voice is so fucking deep!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" He sounds so fucking funny.

The little fennec snarls viciously and bears his tiny adorable fangs.

" **SHUT UP!** "

I'm trying! I'm trying!

Jack and I slowly stop laughing and then I purr.

"Sorry… it's just that you're so cute!"

The fennec stares dumbfounded at me and then growls.

" **Call me cute one more time and I'll bite your face off.** "

Hahaha… try to do it and I will bite your head off and eat your tasty brains.

I lick the drool off my lips and Jack then says.

"We wanted to…"

" **Find Nick! Yeah I already know.** " The fennec says.

" **And I don't know where that fool is.** "

"WAIT!" I know who this guy is!

"You're Finnick!" I giggle and purr.

"Nick mentioned you once or twice." He told me Finnick was always in a bad mood.

Finnick crosses his arms and then says.

" **Sure, whatever!** "

He turns to enter his van again and then Jack stops him.

"Wait, we still need to ask some questions."

" **Look Carrot Copper, I don't know where Nick is.** " Fin snarls.

They look so cute!

Jack shows him the case file and says.

"There are several females protesting in front of Precinct One, saying Nick seduced and used them. We need to find Nick and clear his name."

I nod and purr.

"Technically he didn't commit any crimes. But we still have to find him so he can dump them and end that shit."

Jack looks at me and rolls his eyes.

Fin sighs deeply and mutters.

" **If Skye wasn't such a damn good mechanic…** " He then violently rips the case file from Jack's paws.

Jack's nose twitches and he says.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Fin opens the file and takes a look at the photos inside. He quickly scans each of the photos and then says.

" **This ain't Nick.** "

What?

I wiggle my whiskers and Jack and I exchange confused glances.

"Uuuummm…" I look confused at him and say.

"I'm pretty sure that is Nick."

Jack nods.

Fin shakes his head and crosses his arms retorting smugly.

" **Wanna bet?** "

Uuumm… I want to… but he sounds so sure of himself. Fuck… that's why I suck at poker.

"Five bucks." Jack answers.

Fin then grins full of himself and says.

" **Are you seeing the tip of this fox's tail in this picture? It's cream colored.** " What?!

Jack and I look at it surprised. I didn't notice that before, I can barely see his tail in the picture. But that doesn't make sense. Nick has a dark tipped tail.

Fin then shows us the other pictures and explains.

" **In these the tip is dark, but only because it's dyed to look that way.** "

Gasssp!

I cover my muzzle with both paws and ask shocked.

"Someone is impersonating Nick?"

That's so hot!

It's like role-playing!

Fin nods and returns the case file to us.

" **You two still want to find this fox right?** " He asks.

Eh… not really…

Jack nods fiercely and asks.

"Do you know who this bastard is?"

Fin extends his paw and grins. Jack then rolls his eyes and takes five zoollars from his wallet, giving it to the fennec.

" **There's only one idiot I know that looks exactly like Nick, has a cream colored tipped tail, and is stupid enough to pull something like this.** " He answers pocketing the money.

Fin then grabs his phone and mutters.

" **You two better hope he still uses the same burner phone.** "

He then clicks on a contact number and puts the phone near his big ear. After a while he snarls angrily.

" **Hey Jackass! Yeah, it's me.** "

He stops for a while and then facepaws.

" **Listen tailhole, there's a girl here that's interested in you.** " Mewl?!

I wiggle my whiskers and look bewildered at him.

" **She is a tigress. Yeah, yeah, I know you like pussies."**  Finnick snarls annoyed and then freezes before shuddering in disgust.

" **You're disgusting… yeah, I will tell her.** " Fin says and ends the call.

He turns to us and says.

" **I've set a date for you two today.** "

The gall!

I'm not that kind of girl!

I'm not going to be used as bait... even if we are after a very sexy fox, with a big bushy tail… and cute ears.

Okay… I might be okay with being bait… but only because he is hot!

Finnick finishes giving Jack the location and time of the date and then stares at us.

" **Hey Girl… when you meet that fool...** " He takes off his sunglasses, revealing the three deep scar marks on the right side of his face. The scars pass through his blind right eye.

" **Tell him he still owes me an eye.** " He says and enters the van closing the doors behind him.

Oh fuck…

He looks so cute!

.

* * *

 

.

Jack parks the cruiser at a fair distance from the café where I'm set to have my date with the sexy fox!

Jack looks at me and his nose twitches cutely.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asks worriedly.

Let me see…

I took a nap. I took a shower and cleaned myself. My fur is shiny. I'm wearing a cute pink tank top and a short black mini skirt that should be able to get a male's attention as long as he isn't gay or not into tigresses. I'm horny as fuck!

"I'm ready!" I purr.

Jack nods slowly and says.

"Alright… but you still need to take care, okay. We don't know if he is dangerous."

Heh.

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"The poor guy dresses as Nick to pickup girls. How dangerous can he be?"

Jack gazes sternly at me and nags.

"Still… we need to take care." He then gives me a voice recorder and says.

"Try to get anything out of him and then call me to move in and arrest him. But if you feel threatened, or if he makes a move on you… call me." His nose twitches and I smile.

Awwww! We can't arrest him since he hasn't committed any crimes, but I will think about it.

I pick him up and lick his lips. I wiggle my whiskers and put him back into his seat.

"Thanks Jack!" I check the voice recorder and put it inside my purse.

"Wish me luck!"

I get out of the cruiser and enter the café. I wiggle my whiskers and scan the place, searching for the…

The fox is sitting at a booth, near the end of the café. He's wearing a deep red polo shirt and grey khaki pants that look great on him. Fuck! He looks exactly like Nick, except for the cream tipped tail. The fox looks up from his phone and sees me. He then instantly grins sexily and licks his lips, wagging his tail slowly.

My pussy gets wet and I lick my lips as well. I walk in his direction and sit beside him, purring seductively.

"Hello Handsome."

He grins even more and puts his paw on my thigh, groping me and gently rubbing my fur.

"Damn… where in hell did old Fin find a nice girl like you around? I was expecting a big bulky tigress."

His voice sounds exactly like Nick's. But he sounds way sexier!

I giggle and put my arm around him, putting my paw on his opposite shoulder from me and pull him closer to me.

"Would you prefer a bigger pussycat?" Damn, he smells so musky and dreamy!

The handsome fox chuckles and shakes his head.

"I prefer a cute small kitty like you. You will be tighter!" He grins mischievously, staring at me with his big emerald green eyes.

Hahaha… I cover my mouth and giggle. Fuck! He is good.

I purr and then the zebra waitress standing in front of our booth clears her throat awkwardly.

"Uum… hello… welcome to…" She stares shyly at us and then gulps before blurting out nervously.

"What do you guys want?"

Oh!

I wiggle my whiskers and giggle, putting one of my paws in the middle of the foxy hunk's legs and groping his hard throbbing bulge.

"I know what I want!" I purr, licking my lips.

He grins and stares intensely at me, saying sexily.

"And  **I**  want your tuna sandwich!" Oh, you dirty fox!

He then gives my thigh a soft slap and says.

"Don't worry about the kitty. I will be feeding her lots of milk, straight from the source." Humm!

I lick my lips and lean closer to him.

"I like my milk extra creamy!"

"Don't worry babe! I'll make sure you will get a whole milkshake." He licks his lips and adds.

"I can add a cream pie as well if you want it!"

Oh fuck…

That's it!

I purr and slowly slip out of the booth. I give the foxy hunk a lustful glance and my tail coils around his neck.

"I need to use the restroom!" I purr and wink.

The fox grins as I sway my hips, walking in the restroom's direction. He then stands up and says.

"Me too." Nice!

"O-okay… so, your tuna sandwich and your soy milkshake will be ready shortly!" The zebra waitress says and walks away hurriedly.

The two of us enter the female restroom and the hunk fox's paw slips under my mini skirt and he rubs my moist pussy.

"Damn… are you really sure you're a pussycat?" He takes his paw away and sniffs it before licking it clean.

"You're wetter than a bitch!" He grins smugly.

Dirty fox!

I drop on all fours and enter a big stall. I bend over, giving him a good view at the goods under the mini skirt, and my tail sways.

"Do I need to whine and beg?" My pussy aches as I purr.

He chuckles and enters the stall, closing the door behind him. I can smell his violet scented musk.

He gawks teasingly at me and I giggle. I lower my front to the ground, that is surprisingly clean, and adjust my rear's height so that my butt stands directly in front of his hips. I shake my ass a little and purr pleadingly.

He wags his tail and lifts my mini skirt. His paws then playfully grope my butt cheeks, his fingers brushing my fur, sending shivers down my spine.

I purr and he slowly pulls down my panties to the side. I then feel his warm breath on my pussy. I purr pleadingly again and he chuckles.

Sigh!

"Stop teasing!" I wiggle my ass a little and purr.

"I'm hungry! I need fox meat and milk!"

He chuckles and responds playfully.

"Really? Because I think you're biting off more than you can chew!"

Hah! I fucked Nick! I think I can handle other foxes!

I wiggle my whiskers and giggle.

"I have a big appetite!"

"Sure… but first, a kiss!" He says.

His foxy muzzle presses against my pussy and his long canine tongue laps nonstop.

"Aawww! Fuck!" He is aaw good!

After a few more wet licks he stops and stands up. I breathe heavily, my pussy aching for action, and his pants falls on the floor.

He slaps my rear and teases.

"Are you ready bitch?"

Hah! I took Nick, I can… GASP!

I look over my shoulder and my jaw drops. His big throbbing red canine cock is as big as Nick's! No wonder he was able to impersonate him so easily.

He hotdogs his dick between my butt cheeks and I purr.

"C'moooon!"

He licks his lips and grabs my hips, pressing the tip of his dick against my pussy's entrance. He then shoves his cock inside me up to the knot.

"AAaaaaaw! FuuuckaaAAWWW!" His big meaty cock slides in and out of my drenched pussy.

The fox slaps my ass and slams his hips against my butt cheeks.

"AAAAAW! YES!" I moan drooling on the floor as his veiny knot hammers my pussy, trying to tear its way inside.

The fox pants and yips, grabbing the base of my tail.

"Awww yip you're a tight bitch!" His dick tears the walls of my pussy apart with each thrust, making me shiver and purr in pleasure.

"AAWWWW!" My claws scrape the restroom floor and moan as he keeps hammering my pussy with his big foxy cock.

Oh God! He's hitting all my fucking pleasure spoaaaawwwww… spots!

"AAAWW YIP! I think I'm going to take you AH home!" He moans slapping my ass.

"Would ah you like AH that kitty? Do you YIP want to be my bitch?"

I… I… gasp!

His knot forces its way inside my pussy and half of it gets in before slipping out again. I feel my legs going weak and purr.

"YES! AAWWWW! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!" Oh fuck!

He grabs my hips with both of his paws and fiercely tries to force his knot inside my pussy, sending shivers up my spine.

"I'M AAWWW YIP GOING TO MAKE YOU MY BITCH!" His drool washes over my ass and I moan as he snarls.

"YOU'RE MY BITCH!"

Oh God! Fuck! This is so hot!

His knot slams my pussy like a battering ram, his throbbing hard dick melting my insides as I feel my hips on fire.

"AWWW!" His knot finally enters my pussy and I gag, gasping for air as it swells inside me.

"AAAH! YEES! I'M YOUR BITCH!" I moan and my legs tremble, losing all strength as his meaty knot inflates and locks us together.

"AAAWW YIP!" He moans panting with his tongue hanging out, drooling all over my ass and back. I feel his dick pulsing inside my pussy and his hot load of fox milk being shot inside me.

Fuck! I had forgotten how good it felt to have a canine knot inside me... to be dominated, powerless, forced to snuggle with the male fucking me as he tries to impregnate my womb. It's so good!

I purr and…

"Mewl!" I mewl surprised as he slaps my ass and growls playfully.

"You're my bitch now!" This is so fucking hot!

We stare at each other and grin. This was awesome! His dick rotates inside me as I readjust my position so that we can stay face to face. I sit on the floor and lean my back on the restroom stall and he leans over my belly.

I wiggle my whiskers and lean closer to him, pulling him into a tongue kiss. His foxy tongue plays with my rough feline tongue and I purr as I unbutton his shirt and caress the soft cream colored fur on his chest. He in turn, scratches me behind my ears in a purrfect spot.

We break the kiss and I purr.

"You were amazing."

"I know!" He grins smugly.

HAHAHAHA!

I giggle and pet his head.

"Alright, you can be a little smug." I purr and he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Heh…

"Not that smug!"

He chuckles and grabs one of my paws.

"So… what's the name of my sweet striped bitch?" He grins playfully and licks my paw.

Such a gentlefox!

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"Katheryn Rider!"

He nods and then freezes. His ears perk up and he smiles cheerfully.

"HAH! I think I was the rider this time!" He jokes and laughs at his own bad joke.

I roll my eyes and he looks cutely at me.

"Get it… because I rode you… Rider." His ears lay flat against his head and he looks at me with a sad puppy face.

Awww!

"I get it!" I purr.

He then looks happily at me and grins, wagging his cream tipped tail.

"You're not from Zootopia right? You're different from the other girls here. They are all kind of… meh." He says with a funny face.

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere!" I'm lying! Of course it will!

He chuckles and replies.

"Good, because I'm already right where I wanted to be!" Damn… he is hot!

I giggle and as he gives me belly rubs I purr.

"I'm from Terra!"

"Really?" He exclaims surprised and wags his tail.

"I'm from Terra too!"

Cool!

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"And what's the name of my Terran daddy?!"

He grins proudly and answers smugly.

"Name Required!"

Huh?!

I wiggle my whiskers and tilt my head looking at him bewildered.

"I know, that's why I'm asking you."

He facepaws and then nods.

"No, you got it wrong." He looks cutely at me and says.

"My name  **IS**  Name Required!"

Whaaa… the fuck?!

"What the fuck kind of name is that?"

He chuckles and asks.

"Do you remember the form they ask you to fill out when you arrive on this world, after dying?"

I nod and he continues.

"They said I could choose a new name so I decided that I would have a super cool one, but I couldn't come up with any names at the time. I just left the name part empty so that I could choose a name later and then I turned in the form. When I got my documents my new name was 'Name Required'."

Oh fuck… ahahahaha!. The information about him in the dating website had his name as Name Required so Jack and I thought his name was missing. But now it makes sense

He chuckles and nods.

"I thought about changing it, but it grew on me."

I lick my lips and purr.

"It wasn't your name growing inside me, but I like it too!"

He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"So Name, what do you do for a living? If you're unemployed I can offer you a job at my house!" Warming my bed!

"Hey! I have a job you know!" He feigns being hurt and then says proudly.

"I used to do completely legal odd jobs before, but now I'm self-employed."

Wait!

I wiggle my whiskers and look surprised at him.

"You're sexy, funny, self-employed and you're still single… how?"

Name's ears lay flat against his head and he sighs shrugging.

"I have been looking for the right girl… but it's hard. And sometimes I get tired and just want some fun, but they don't get it."

Oh…

I nod and hiss, my tail swishing annoyed.

"I know how that feels. Lately it seems that every one night stand I had wanted to get serious. Fuck! We just had sex, we didn't sign a marriage contract!"

He chuckles and then snarls.

"I know right! It was so fucking annoying! It took me a lot of sweet talk to get laid and when it was time to shake paws and walk away, they started talking about our lives together and blah, blah blah!"

Argh!

I nod and purr.

"The worst part is that I went along with some of them. They said they loved me…"

"And they are so cute right? With their cute fuzzy faces and ears, it's hard to say no to that!" He comments excitedly.

I nod and purr.

"Fuck! I can't believe I finally found someone who gets it." I giggle and grin.

"My Dad keeps nagging me about 'Zootopians being too naive'!" I say mimicking Reynard's voice.

Name laughs and wags his tail.

"That's why I stopped dating awhile ago. It's so difficult finding the right one." He says, nuzzling my belly with his chin.

I purr and caress his soft fur.

Wait… did he say he stopped dating.

"I thought you were dating a lot of females. There are a lot of them after you at the precinct!" A lot!

Name tilts his head and flicks his ears, looking confused at me.

"What are you talking about?" He doesn't know?

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

"Do you watch the news?"

He shakes his head and answers.

"I only use my tv to watch movies." Oh my fucking God!

"Me too!" I purr and then says seriously.

"Did you pretend to be Nick Wilde to get females? There are a LOT of females in front of the police precinct protesting because of you. They are all angry that they had the best lay of their lives, but you never called back. They were even bitching that you deleted your profile on the dating website to escape them. They were so fucking annoying."

Name laughs and then asks with a grin.

"Did I just bust a nut inside a cop? Because that's on my bucket list!"

I roll my eyes and purr.

"You can keep it there! I'm not a cop anymore. My ex-boyfriend convinced me to help him, otherwise I wouldn't care about that shit."

Name chuckles and says seemingly amused.

"One day a girl confused me for the real Nick. She was the easiest bad fuck I had in my life, but she was an easy fuck. So I realized… if the real Nick Wilde wasn't going to drown in pussy, then I would! I figured that there would be a lot of ladies that would be interested in someone that looked like a hero cop!" That's smart!

"I decided to dye the tip of my tail and change the profile name from Bandit of love to Officer of love. I then added "Nick Wilde Impersonator" to the "About me" section of my profile and started drowning in pussy."

Wait!

"It said in your profile you were an impersonator?"

He nods and answers.

"Yeah, it was right under the list of my hundred favorite actions movies and on top of my hundred favorite comedy movies."

The girls didn't send us any pictures showing that part… they just focused on his photo gallery and his contact information.

Hahahaha!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Those dumb sluts never read it. They thought you were the real Nick! They still do!"

Name and I laugh and I ask.

"Didn't you ever notice they thought you were Nick?"

"Psht!" Name shrugs and grins.

"I never really paid attention to them. I just said whatever I needed to get laid and then I went back home to take a nap."

Hah!

I giggle and lick his cheek.

"They should have been happy. I dated Nick and you're nearly identical to him in every way… but you're better where it counts!" I whisper and nibble his ear playfully.

Name shivers and grins, wagging his tail nonstop. I giggle and purr.

"I could hardly believe it when I saw you had the same dick size as him."

Name's tail stops and he tilts his head.

"Wait seriously? I thought I was the biggest fox ever!" He looks at me with a sad puppy face.

Aww! I lick his lips and purr as I caress his cheeks.

"What is wrong?"

Name lets out a deep sigh and shrugs.

"I died to get a big dick… and when I was reborn with one I thought I was special."

Aww!

"But you're special Na… what the fuck? How did you die to get a big dick?" That makes no sense!

He looks a little embarrassed at me and says.

"When I was human I clicked on one of those 'Enlarge your penis here' emails. I was not lacking in the dick department, but I felt that it didn't hurt to have more."

Ha… hahaha…

Name scratches his arm and says.

"The next thing I know I was on top of an operating table at an illegal clinic in Mexico. The surgery was a success, but one of the doctors was drunk and set the clinic on fire and it exploded. In the end, I died without ever getting to fuck anyone!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" OH FUCK! MY BELLY! AHAHAHAHA…

Name rolls his eyes and says sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah… laugh all you want. I bet you died taking a bullet to protect The President!"

I laugh and purr.

"No! Ahaha… just a normal bullet! Ahaha!"

He chuckles and mocks feigning indignation.

"So clichéd!"

Ahahaha… ha… sigh.

I giggle and lean close to him.

"Awww! I'm sorry didn't go out in a big dicking explosion of glory!" I purr and lick his cheek.

Name chuckles and smirks but averts his gaze and bats me away gently with his paws.

"No! Get away scrub!"

Ahahaha!

'Buzz! Buzz!' We stop laughing and I look at my purse.

I grab my phone and see that Jack sent me a message asking if everything is fine.

"What's wrong?" Name asks curiously.

"Nothing! Just my partner asking if I'm okay! He's a cutie!" I purr and send a message to Jack saying I'm okay.

Name looks curiously at my phone and I sigh. My ears lay flat against my head and I say sadly.

"Jack actually wants to arrest you because he and the Chief think what you did to those females was wrong or some shit. That's why I met you… because we went to Finnick with some photos of your deleted profile on the dating website, and he set all this up to lure you in."

"I didn't delete my profile! I just blocked it because I wasn't using that account anymore." He says chuckling.

Ah…

Name smiles and asks softly.

"Do you want to arrest me?" HAH!

"No! You did nothing wrong." I look at him and purr.

"I was just tagging along so far."

He chuckles and then his adorable foxy ears flick.

"That's too bad then, because I want to get you locked up! I mean, I already have you locked up right now!" He jokes and looks at our crotches still locked together.

"But I wanted to take you home with me and get you locked up tight for real! Put a big load of milk inside your hungry puss!" He says wagging his tail.

Awwww! That's so sweet!

"But what will we do about Jack? He won't let us go!"

Name grins and answers.

"I know the café owner! He will let us use the back so we can sneak out unnoticed. And before you say that he can follow us using the traffic cameras…" He grins smugly and adds.

"I know a few ways around them!"

Well… then it's settled then!

"I just need to make a call first okay!" I purr and call Ruby.

"Hi Precious!" I purr as she answers the call.

Ruby giggles and asks.

"Hey Kat! How is the investigation going on?"

I giggle and purr.

"It's going on great. But listen, I'm going to go have sex with a friend, and it might be awhile before I come home, okay?"

I can almost hear Ruby rolling her eyes on the other side of the line.

"Okay Kat!" She giggles and then says.

"Hey, I was thinking… is it okay if I start seeing other people?"

Oh…

My ears lay flat against my head and I gulp, asking.

"Can you wait a second?"

"Sure, why…"

I end the call and quickly call her on Muzzletime. She answers and I see her beautiful face. She tilts her head looking confused at me and I purr softly.

"You aren't going to leave me… are you Ruby?"

She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"No Kat… you know I love you."

I wiggle my whiskers and she giggles softly.

"I just think that maybe Jack is right. We can live together, love each other but have different mates. We can even still have sex. But I think that it would help me a lot with dealing with your craziness."

Awww!

I smile and purr softly.

"I want you to be happy Ruby… and if that will make you happy, of course I will say yes."

She smiles and yips.

"Thanks Kat. I love you!"

"I love you too Precious!" I smile and then purr.

"You don't really think I'm crazy right?"

It was just a figure of speech, right?

Ruby looks cutely at me and her ears lay flat against her head.

"Oh! Look at that! I need to go… bye Kat!" She smiles and waves before ending the call.

Heh! I knew she didn't think that!

Name Required looks at me with a big stupid grin.

"What?" I ask.

He raises one paw and chuckles.

"First! That was super cute! And second…" He says wagging his tail and then he looks down.

"Guess who's free?" He jokes and slowly takes his dick out of my pussy.

Great!

I giggle and purr.

"Now we can go and AH!" I wiggle my whiskers and grin mischievously.

"We could play a prank on Jack before we go!"

Name looks confused at me, but then opens his mouth in realization and grins evilly.

"Yes, yes we could." He nods as he looks from my phone to his dick.

He stands up and I kneel beside him. I bend down and kiss his dick, wrapping my tongue around his knot. I then hold my phone high up in the air and point the camera at my face. Name doesn't even need to ask what I'm doing and starts snickering. 

I then wink to the camera and take a picture.

Hehehe!

I stand up giggling and take a look at it… its perfect! 

"What do we say on the message?" I ask wiggling my whiskers.

Name scratches his chin for a second and then snaps his fingers.

"I know! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" He says excitedly like a kit.

I roll my eyes and warn him before giving him the phone.

"Wait until we get outside the café before sending it okay!"

He nods and starts typing. After he finishes, we get dressed and I open the stall door.

We walk out of the restroom and see several clients and the zebra waitress from before gawking at us. There's also a very pissed off old male zebra glaring daggers at us.

He looks like the manager or some shit.

My ears lay flat against my skull and I give them a kitty face. Name looks at the old zebra and chuckles.

"Hey Jeff!" Name grins and takes out a one hundred zoollars bill from his pocket and gives to the zebra.

"Need to use the backdoor! Thanks! You're a big help! See yah!"

Oh… cool!

I follow the fox into the kitchen and I hear the zebra sighing loudly and complaining.

"Why do I let him come back?" Hehehe!

We get out of the café through the rear door and Name leads me to his car.

"Now you can send it!" I purr, sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat.

Name sits behind the wheel and pulls out my phone. He then sighs and closes his eyes for a second.

"We are losing a GREAT opportunity to have car sex. But fuck it!" He shrugs and sends the message before giving the phone back to me.

I put it inside my purse and ask.

"What did you write there?"

Name grins and starts the engine.

"It's a surprise!"

.

* * *

 

.

We enter his apartment and I purr.

"It's so cozy!"

The kitchen and the living room are built as one large room! He has a big couch in front of a big tv screen. No need for dinner tables! We can eat in front of the tv! But the best thing is…

ALL THE WALLS ARE FUCKING BLACK!

It looks as if my eyes are in heaven right now! I don't complain about this as often as I should because I always make sure to use sunglasses or stay indoors whenever the sun is out and strong but brightness can hurt my vision!

Name slaps my ass and I purr. He looks at me with his big emerald green eyes and says.

"We can watch tv later! Now it's time to feed that hungry pussy of yours more milk!"

Damn, he is so hot!

I lick my lips and take my tank top and panties off.

"I'm going to leave the mini skirt on."

He licks his lips and then wags his tail walking to the fridge. He opens it and asks.

"Just a silly question! Do you prefer wine, orange juice or champagne?"

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Orange juice! I can't drink alcohol, I'm pregnant!"

"Good! I only have orange juice any…wait!" He looks surprised at me and asks.

"You're pregnant?"

I nod and rub my belly.

"The doctor said tigresses don't show a pregnancy belly until late in the gestation. I was happy about it until he said that normally leads to a lot of pregnancy accidents due to tigresses not knowing they are even pregnant." I wiggle my whiskers and shrug.

"I found out early though."

Name takes out a bottle of cold orange juice from the fridge and closes it.

"Cool! But I don't see a tigress here… just my bitch!" He slaps my ass again and I purr.

This fucking fox is good!

His room is quite simple. It has black walls as well as in the living room. His bed is very big and has comfy looking dark blue sheets.

I lay down on his bed and…

"Awww! You have silk sheets!" I purr and roll on his bed.

It feels sooooo fucking good against my fur!

"Of course! Bitches love silk sheets!" He says tossing his clothes away and lying on the bed with me.

We stay silent, staring at each other for awhile. I pull him closer to me, pressing his foxy body against mine. I brush his soft fur as he caresses my back and we kiss. His canine tongue laps, brushing my rough tongue, and we press our muzzles together, his foxy drool mixes with my own as his musk intoxicates me.

We kiss for a few moments and then we break the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting our muzzles.

I gently scratch behind one of his big foxy ears and he scratches under my chin. Name stares at me with the deep emeralds he calls eyes and smiles, whispering seductively.

"I'm going to fuck you so much your kid is going to be born with a milk addiction!" Sexy fox!

I lick my lips and purr.

"Not if I drink it all myself!"

.

* * *

 

.

July 7th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I purr softly, lying on my back on the couch and hugging my fox close to me. Name nuzzles my neck and licks my fur. I giggle and as the credits roll in the movie we were just watching.

"You were right! This movie sucked so hard it was actually funny." I purr and close my eyes, enjoying it as we snuggle together under the blanket.

I feel a pair of mischievous emerald green eyes staring intently at me and he gently rubs my belly, asking entertained.

"Wanna watch another one?"

I yawn and shake my head.

"No… I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" He jokes and I giggle.

I give him a kitty face and purr softly.

"What are we going to eat?"

Name chuckles and then looks at me with the most adorable puppy face ever. His big emerald green eyes gaze into mine and he taunts.

"WELL… since my stock of food is gone after it was so viciously plundered by two thieving tigers…" HAH!

"Hey! You were the one that said I didn't need to hold back!" I giggle and wiggle my whiskers as I purr.

"And it's your fault for only having chicken meat! That's my favorite!"

My favorite legal meal… there is still the best illegal meal ever… red meat!

I lick my lips and then Name says.

"I hope you like pizza then! I ordered an extra large half locust half salmon pizza!"

Pizza for lunch?

"I love you!" I purr and give him a quick kiss, licking his lips.

He smiles smugly and winks at me.

"I know!" Oh… OH!

This bastard!

I giggle and grin evilly.

"Don't try to Han Solo me!" I purr and tickle him.

He laughs and yips cutely.

"Ahaha…Alright! Alright!" He looks at me with his emerald green eyes and…

'Ding dong!' The doorbell?

AH! My ears perk up and I lick my lips. Name uncovers us and managed get off me sliding to the ground. He answers the door, and then I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey dude! I have an extra large pizza for WHY are you naked?!"

I look up at the door and see the cheetah mailman holding a very big pizza box. He's wearing a pizza delivery red uniform with a matching red cap.

I stand up and walk up to them.

"Hey! You again!" I purr and giggle.

I caress Name's shoulder and my tail coils around his torso. My foxy fox puts an arm around my hips and then looks suspiciously at the cheetah.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Name asks.

The cheetah wiggles his whiskers and says indignantly.

"Actually we…"

"We had sex once!" I purr.

I cover my mouth with one paw and whisper to him.

"He was a little too fast!"

"Hahahaha…" Name chuckles and looks teasingly at the pizza cheetah.

"How much for the pizza?"

The cheetah wiggles his whiskers and stares creepily at me.

"Thirty-five zoollars."

Name nods and then gropes my butt.

"I will grab my wallet, don't let him touch anything!"

"Sure!"

He turns to leave and slaps my ass. I giggle a little and he leaves the two of us alone.

I then look curiously at the cheetah and ask.

"You're not working for the post office anymore?"

His ears lay flat and he scratches the back of his head embarrassed.

"No, I got fired for unprofessional conduct during work hours… but I got a better job!" He looks at me with a kitty face and purrs softly.

"So… I was thinking…" He clears his throat awkwardly and stares at me.

Uumm…

"Do you want some water?" He sounds raspy.

He chuckles nervously and shakes his head.

"No thanks. I was just thinking… would you want to go out with me sometime?"

Aww! So cute!

I smile and purr.

"No!"

He stares at me with a kitty face and nods slowly.

"Sorry Spots! The lady has chosen!" Name teases as he returns from his bedroom. I giggle and the foxy fox stands beside me, putting an arm around my hips again.

The cheetah glares annoyed at him and hisses.

"Are you two together?"

We… we are…

My ears lay flat against my back and I wiggle my whiskers, looking curiously at Name. Name stares at me with a pained expression, his ears lying flat against his head and his tail hanging low.

Sigh… I guess that…

"Kat… I actually wanted to talk with you about this." Name says with a dry voice.

He opens his mouth to talk, but his lips quiver. He then laughs a little and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Uuumm… what the fuck is wrong with him?

Name then opens his eyes and stares at me. He gently grabs my right paw with his right one while he hides his left paw behind him. Name then gulps and says softly.

"When I first arrived in this city… I started looking for the one! The one who would be the right girl for me! But no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find her." His ears then flick and he mutters bitterly.

"I then gave up on searching and decided to just have fun. But no matter how many times I fucked or how hard I knotted the dumb sluts I found, I was never satisfied. Heh… I was even going to move out of this fucking city and start a life elsewhere… but then I met you Kat!"

His emerald green eyes shine, and he gives me the happiest smile ever. The cute fox then bends one knee and… and… gulp!

He then shows me a light blue colored color collar, the same color as my eyes, and the fifty zoollars bill he was hiding in his left paw.

Oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God!

I start purring in anguish and my eyes tear up. I sniff, doing the best I can not to start bawling like crazy.

Name grins and says happily.

"These last few days with you were the best ones I ever had in both my lives. I feel like the happiest man in both worlds. You made me the happiest I ever was in my entire life."

I wipe some of the tears rolling down my muzzle and Name sniffs, holding back a few tears of his own.

"I want to be with you… I want to see your cub being born and raise it with you. I want to knot you and never let go! I want to pump you so full of cum I will FILL you with kits! I know it's impossible for us to have kids but fuck it! I'll never stop trying!"

Sniff! Name!

I lick some of my tears from my muzzle and wipe my eyes with my paw. I… I can't believe it! My heart beats so fast it nearly explodes in my chest.

Name wipes some of his own tears and then wags his tail, saying softly.

"You're my striped vixen Kat! And I'm your foxy tiger! I love you and I want to ask you this…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

Name looks at the dumbfounded cheetah and offers him the fifty zoollar bill. The cheetah stares dumbly at him and Name desperately waves the money in front of him.

The cheetah stares at name like a retarded kitten and slowly grabs the money, putting the big pizza box in the fox's paws.

Name puts the pizza box on the floor in front of us and opens it, turning back to me with a big smile.

The locusts and the pieces of salmon in the pizza are arranged to form letters asking a special question.

Oh… fuck… oh my God!

Sniff! Sob! I try to wipe my tears as I cry uncontrollably.

"Mewl!" I meant  **YES**!

I drop to my knees and nod. I hug Name and desperately answer.

"Mewl! Mewl! Mewl! MEWL! MEWL! MEWL! YES!  **YES!FUCK YES! I LOVE YOU!** " I roar happily and purr, kissing my fiancé!

Name hugs me tightly and wags his tail. Our tongues coil around each other and our naked bodies are pressed against one another.

"Can I at least keep the change?" The cheetah asks and Name extends one paw reaching for the door.

' **SLAM!** ' He slams the door getting rid of the annoying cat and we are left alone.

We break the kiss and Name gazes lovingly into my eyes. He lifts the light blue collar up to my neck and puts it on me.

"It fits purrfectly!" I purr softly and look at the golden plated fish tag on my collar… cute!

"Yeah it does." Name whispers, caressing my cheek gently.

He is so dreamy!

I smile and wiggle my whiskers.

"Where's yours?"

He chuckles and drops on all fours, running cutely to his room. I stand up and… nope! Nope! My legs are still shaky from all this emotion! I can't stand!

Name then comes back running on all fours with something in his mouth. He sits in front of me and puts the collar in my paws.

It's an emerald green collar, the same color of his eyes, and it has a gold plated bone tag… cute! I carefully raise the collar to his neck and put it on him.

He looks absolutely handsome and sexy and dreamy… and mine!

We hug each other and I take a deep breath of his sweet violet musk.

My fiancé!

.

* * *

 

.

I take a deep breath and purr.

"I'm glad you washed my clothes!"

I smile and adjust my cute pink tank top. Name chuckles and puts a paw under my mini skirt, his claws lightly scraping my butt cheeks, sending chills up my spine.

"You're gorgeous!" He comments with a grin.

"Thanks." I always wanted to be pretty at my wedding! It's good to know I am!

I can't believe I'm standing in the middle of a government building, waiting in a line with other couples waiting to get married! It feels like a surreal dream!

I gently touch my collar and then wiggle my whiskers.

"There's just one thing that I don't get. When did you manage to arrange all this? The collars and the pizza with the message written on it."

Name grins smugly and responds.

"Do you remember the LONG nap we had a few days ago between our action and suspense movies marathons? It was then!"

"But you were snuggling with me the whole time!" I would have noticed if he had slipped out of my hug.

His tail wags and he laughs mischievously saying!

"I have a stuffed fox hidden under my bed! I left you with him, made all the preparations I needed, and then came back home to my striped bitch!"

I giggle and pet his head! So clever!

"Next!" The county clerk calls.

OH! IT'S OUR TURN!

Name and I walk inside the clerk's office and stand in front of his desk. The county clerk, a middle aged sheep named Tony if the little plaque on his desk was correct, looks up at us and then raises an eyebrow in surprise.

He stares lasciviously at me, his perverted eyes go from my tank top to my black mini skirt. He then readjusts his reading glasses and looks at Name Required.

"Son… you really want to marry this… ahem… girl?" He asks.

What? What's the problem?

Name nods and grins happily.

"I  **AM**  going to marry her, Sir!"

The sheep sighs and shakes his head.

"In my time we didn't marry the first trollop we found prowling the streets!" He huffs indignantly.

I giggle and wiggle my whiskers.

"He didn't found me on the street! He found me in a café's restroom!" I smile and purr.

"AH! And I'm a tigress, not a troll!"

Heh! This silly caprine is going senile!

The sheep named Tony shakes his head even more and then shows us the marriage certification.

"Proof of identity, please."

Both Name and I give him our identities and he examines them, taking a few moments to look at Name's identity and then shrugs.

Sometime later he finishes filling out his documents and forms and asks.

"I will need both of your signatures to validate the marriage. Now, will you two want to change your surnames?"

Changing my surname?

I look at Name and my foxy fox smiles.

"I was thinking of going by Name Required Rider… what you think?" He asks.

Rider huh…?

Sigh… I don't know… maybe I AH!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"My father's surname is Silverfur. I want him to know I love him."

Name grins and nods.

We fill in the necessary info and give the form back to the sheep. He returns our identities to us and then checks all the documents before saying.

"Congratulations! Now you're Name Required Silverfur and Katheryn Rider Silverfur. Your marriage certificate will be ready in one or two days, and then it will be mailed to your home address. Your new identities with your new names will take awhile longer, four to five days at most. But your new names will already be in the public system by tomorrow morning. Have a good afternoon."

"Thanks!" My husband and I say and we walk out of his office with our arms around each other, or more accurately with his paw on my ass and mine on his.

"What does my striped wife wants to eat for dinner?"

I giggle and remove my paw from his ass long enough to pet the fur on top of his head.

"I want to eat a bug burger! AH! And I want you to meet my family!"

.

* * *

 

.

I open the door to my home and we enter.

"I can't wait to show you to little Jim!"

Name's ears flick and he tilts his head questioning.

"You already have a cub?"

"Nope! He's a cute little five year old Terran stoat we adopted."

Name grins toothily and wags his tail.

"I love weasels! They are like furry snakes!"

Cool!

We walk to the living room and I see Ruby and Carmine sitting on the couch. They are hugging a depressed looking Jack… so cute!

"Hey guys!" I purr!

They look up at us and their jaws drop. The twins have puppy faces and Jack's ears drop.

His nose twitches nonstop and he stares at me with his big cyan blue eyes. Poor Jack! His fur is matted and his eyes look crusty and puffy! I guess he hasn't been sleeping well lately!

"Kat… you're… you're really here?" Jack gulps cutely and mutters with a raspy voice.

"Yup!" I nod and purr contently.

Jack starts breathing heavily and then sniffs. He then buries his face in his paws and starts weeping. The twins look worriedly at him and start comforting him rubbing his back and talking to him gently.

My ears lay flat against my head and I wiggle my whiskers.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I purr softly.

He looks so sad and cute.

"What's  **wrong** , Kat?" He looks up angrily at me and shakes with cute fury.

"What's  **WRONG**  is that you sent me a fucking picture of you licking a criminal's DICK! With the fucking message 'Sorry Jack! I'm dicking and dashing tonight!'!"

Hehehe… good one!

He then jumps off the couch onto the floor and points furiously at me.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU DISAPPEARED FOR NINE FUCKING DAYS WITHOUT GIVING US ANY NEWS! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE DEAD OR ALIVE KAT!" He screams at me and I get a sickening sensation in my stomach.

I gulp and respond softly.

"But I sent you a message saying I was okay."

"THREE FUCKING DAYS AGO KAT! AND YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE OKAY AND WELL FED!" Jack screams and wipes the tears that are rolling down his face.

"How should I know you were the one that really sent me the message?" He asks in anguish.

"Do you know how much I worried about you? I looked for your but I couldn't find you and it was my fault you were gone Kat! I knew you couldn't fend for yourself… I knew you can't be trusted to make intelligent decisions on your own… especially when a male is involved. …" HEY!

"I can make decisions on my own… I'm not an animal!" I purr.

"And I sent you guys messages saying I was fine! Okay! Maybe I should have sent a message everyday and maybe I should have sent the address of where we were staying… that's on me." I wiggle my whiskers and purr happily.

"But I was having so much fun that I forgot!"

Name nods and puts an arm around my back.

"Cut her some slack bunny! She's sorry! Aren't you Kat?"

I give Jack a kitty face and nod, purring softly.

"I'm sorry Jack…" I look at the twins and purr.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't know you were so worried."

Ruby smiles and says.

"I knew you were okay Kat!"

Carmine nods!

Jack wipes away a few more tears and takes a deep breath, calming himself.

"I know you didn't mean it Sweetheart… I know." He says softly and then declares furiously.

"It's  **HIS**  fault!"

Who?

Name and I look behind us and then stare at Jack in confusion.

"Then why is  **HE**  here? Why is that criminal in our home?" He points, glaring venomously at Name.

Ah!

I giggle and hug my foxy fox.

"He is here because I brought him with me!"

Jack's jaw drops for a second and then he says dumbfounded.

"You brought a criminal to our home."

"No! Name is not a criminal! He can't be blamed if those stupid females thought he was Nick!" I purr.

Jack looks at me and then at Name before demanding.

"Sweetheart, get away from him. I'm arresting him whether you like it or not."

I glare at Jack and suddenly both of our ears flick as we hear the front door opening.

"Hey Daughter!" Daddy calls happily and enters the living room followed by Kaa.

"One of my guards informed me you had returned! Did you enjoy yourself at the spa?" Dad asks, wagging his tail.

Spa?

Daddy then notices Name and asks.

"Who's he?"

"He's a criminal!" Jack responds and glares furiously at Name. He then continues angrily.

"He's the fox that has been impersonating Nick. He raped all those females that are protesting in front of the precinct and pushed the blame onto Nick."

I look shocked at him and say.

"WHAT? NO! It's not his fault they are dumb! And what rape? They just had sex!"

"If he was using a fake identity then it's as good as rape." Jack retorts and then asks.

"Sweetheart… do you have any idea how many of his victims are protesting in front of the precinct every day and most nights? ONE FUCKING HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE FEMALES!"

Whoah!

Name's ears lay flat against his head and he says indignantly.

"I fucked way more sluts than that!" He then turns to me and grins.

"But there's only one female I want from now on!" He says softly, staring at me with his beautiful emerald green eyes.

Awwwwwww!

I lean down and lick his lips.

"Keep on like that and you're getting luck tonight!"

He licks my lips and whispers.

"I'm already lucky!"

Awwww! I'm going to fuck his brains out!

" **ENOUGH!** " Reynard snarls violently.

We shut up and Daddy stares sternly at me, saying.

"Girl, get away from him. Jack is going to arrest this fucker."

I wiggle my whiskers and hiss.

"No!"

Reynard sighs and crosses his arms.

"Sweetie, I don't know what…"

"That's right Dad! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" I hiss.

I pull Name closer to me and bear my fangs, snarling viciously.

"You are  **not**  going to arrest my  **husband**!"

I stare angrily at them and they gawk dumbly at me.

Dad gulps and tilts his head asking.

"He's your husband?"

I nod and hiss.

"He is! His name is Name Required Silverfur and I'm now Katheryn Rider Silverfur! We married today!"

Jack's nose twitches and he then gags loudly, dropping to his knees and putting his paws on the floor.

'Bleeeeeergh!' Oh no Jack! Not on the floor!

While Jack throws up, Reynard takes a few wobbly steps back and sits on the floor helped by Kaa. He stares at me dumbfounded and then looks at Jack.

"Jack… you told me she was at the spa." Dad whines weakly.

Jack trembles and wipes the vomit from his lips with the back of his paw. He looks apologetically at Reynard and says softly.

"I… lied. Bogo asked us to investigate the situation regarding Nick and the female protesters and our investigation lead us to him." He gulps dryly and says.

"Sweetheart was supposed to lure him in to be arrested but… she ran away from him and disappeared for some time." His nose twitches and he says with a regretful face.

"I was afraid of what you would do if I told you the truth… I'm sorry."

Daddy's jaw drops and he asks nervously.

"Sorry?  **SORRY?!** " He snarls viciously and bears his fangs at Jack.

"What the  **FUCK** is wrong with you?! My little girl runs away with a fucking criminal and you don't tell me? You retarded  **fuck**! If she was hurt I wouldn't rest until this fucking shit stain of a city was nuked off the fucking map!" Jeez…. chill the fuck out!

Jack's nose twitches and he looks down in shame… so cute!

Daddy then stands up and glares at my husband.

" **And you! I'm going to rip your stomach out and make you eat it. Then I'll rape your fucking dead body! You piece of shit!** "

" **ENOUGH!** " I roar loudly and growl.

" **You're not going to do SHIT! He is MY fucking husband whether you like it or not!** "

Reynard's ears lay flat against his head and he tries to argue.

"But sweetie…"

" **NO!** " I roar and cross my arms, growling as my fur bristles.

" **I'm tired of you guys treating me as if I'm a retarded animal! I love him and I'm married to him and if you guys don't like it then I can walk out of that fucking door and that will be it! Do you understand Reynard?!** "

Dad's jaw drops and he blinks surprised. He then looks a little calmer and nods slowly.

I wiggle my whiskers and huff! Good!

Dad then closes his eyes and sighs, taking a deep breath. He looks at me with a warm smile and opens his arms.

Aww!

I smile and walk closer to him. I lean down and we hug.

"I love you princess… I just worry about you." Dad whispers softly.

I sniff and purr.

"I love you too Dad!" I take a deep breath and close my eyes, purring as I nuzzle his neck.

We break our hug and he kisses my cheek. Dad then stares sternly at Name and snarls viciously.

"If you hurt my little girl…  **I will not let allow you to die.** "

Name keeps grinning and nods.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Sir."

I giggle and walk next to Name. We hug and he licks my lips before turning to the others, saying.

"Kat is my wife! I love her and I will give her all my love and dick! And if you guys don't like me that's okay, but you don't have to worry about me ever hurting her." He gazes lovingly at me and says softly.

"She is the one for me!" Awwww!

"And you're the one for me!" I purr and pull him into a kiss.

We then look at the others.

Dad is smiling a little, crossing his arms. Kaa is excitedly clapping his paws together. Ruby and Carmine are eating ice cream straight from the box as they watch us.

And Jack is staring at us and Reynard with his jaw dropped in shock.

His cute bunny nose twitches and he asks.

"You can't be serious? He tricked and raped more than a hundred females!"

"They had sex with him because they thought he was Nick! They are sluts!" I purr.

Dad puts his paws on his hips and thinks for a few seconds.

"Did you ever tell any of those girls you were Nick Wilde?" Dad asks.

Name shakes his head and responds with a grin.

"I told them I loved them or that they were beautiful or that they were smart. I said everything I needed to get laid, but I never said that I was Nick."

Jack glares angrily at him.

Name chuckles, shrugging happily.

"C'mon dude! Give it a rest already. I was horny!"

Jack huffs indignantly and as soon as he is about to speak, Reynard interrupts him.

"This solves the problem. He is not a criminal after all!"

Jack looks shocked at him and exclaims.

"What?!"

Carmine then slips off the couch onto the floor and approaches Jack. The cute fox gives Jack a hug and says sweetly as he pulls Jack back to the couch.

"C'mon! The discussion is already over!"

Jack squirms and complains.

"But he is getting away with it!"

Reynard then clears his throat and says.

"You can tell the truth to those girls another time. Leave them annoying the chief of police some more. This will teach him not to trick my little girl into doing police work anymore."

Dad's ears then flick and he scratches his chin.

"In fact… I think I will pay him a visit." Good!

Jack sighs and accepts his defeat, allowing Carmine to put him on the couch and snuggle with him.

Name nods and grins.

"Damn… that guy has a nice booty!"

I nod and lick my lips. If I had a dick I would be all over Carmine's ass!

Reynard then looks at me and says.

"I guess that I'm going to go… AH!" He exclaims and then takes out a cookie from his jacket pocket.

He gives it to me and wags his tail.

"That's for playing your part right when we were tricking those bunnies!"

What?

I wiggle my whiskers and look bewildered at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Part? Bunnies?

Kaa then giggles and smiles cutely.

"Sir is talking about when you and I tricked them into signing the contract!"

Aaaaaahh!

I nod and purr.

"But what do you mean by tricking them? We just helped them… and I'm pretty sure Dad wasn't supposed to know because he was mad as fuck."

Reynard shakes his head and laughs.

"I wasn't mad! It was all to make them want to sign the contract without thinking about it first."

Oh fuck…

"Are you serious?"

Dad looks confused at me and chuckles.

"Did you forget what Kaa told you about the plan?"

Kaa then blinks surprised and looks at Dad.

"I thought you were going to tell her."

The two exchange glances for a second and then Dad shrugs.

"Whatever! It worked!"

No! Not whatever!

I stare sternly at Dad and ask.

"Dad… what did you trick the Hopps into?"

My father grins mischievously and responds wagging his tail.

"They are working for me for a dirt cheap price. But they are doing better now than they were before! They are not going to starve to death at least. I promise."

Well… I guess its okay then. If they are better now than before then at least they must be happier.

I think that I will AH!

"NO! My cookie!" I mewl sadly.

Name looks at me with a puppy face and finishes chewing  **MY**  cookie. He then gulps it and licks his lips.

"Everything that's yours is mine remember!" He jokes and grins.

But that's my cookie.

"Speaking of that!" Dad exclaims.

"We have to set up a wedding date."

Huh?!

Name and I look confused at him and my husband says.

"We already married."

Reynard stares at us and his ears lay flat against his head.

"You're serious?"

We nod.

He gulps and asks.

"You two have any photos?"

"Nope!" I purr.

Dad stares at me with a sad puppy face and then asks.

"That means I missed my baby girl's wedding?" Awww!

I hug him and purr softly.

"Yes, but don't worry Dad. We just signed some stuff at the county clerk's office!"

I let him go and he glares at Name. Daddy then snaps his fingers at Kaa and then weasel nods before running away. A few seconds later Kaa returns bring a newspaper with him.

He gives it to my Dad and Dad starts to roll it up.

Reynard then glares at my husband and snarls.

"This is for not asking my permission to marry my daughter!"

Dad then smacks Name with the newspaper roll. Heh! As if that would do something to him!

"CAIN!" Name whines loudly and falls to the ground.

What?

I wiggle my whiskers and Dad starts smacking my husband repeatedly with the newspaper roll.

"I'M SORRY! SORRY! PLEASE!" Name whines desperately.

Ummm… it's just a newspaper roll.

Name curls up in a ball and dad keeps beating him.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I WILL SUCK YOUR DICK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"That's enough Dad!" I hiss and put myself between him and my husband.

The newspaper roll hits me and does nothing at all. Huh… then I guess it's a fox thing.

Reynard glares at Name and then closes his eyes taking a deep breath. He calms himself and then gives the newspaper roll to Kaa.

"Now we are even!" Dad snarls.

He licks my cheek and smiles.

"Bye princess!" He says cheerfully and then walks away followed by Kaa.

"Bye Daddy!" I purr and help my foxy husband stand up.

Name sniffs and tears roll down his muzzle as he looks at me with a puppy face.

"Thanks Kat." He whines and smiles.

Aww!

I lick some of his tears and hug him purring.

"My poor husband… I'll fuck you to make you feel better!"

Name's smile grows even more and he wags his tail.

"We're going to fuck! See you later, guys!" I purr and we walk to my bedroom.

They mumble something and on the way we notice a little white stoat and a little gray bunny standing in front of us.

Lily?!

Jim looks happily at me and smiles. He opens his arms and says cutely.

"You're back!"

Aww!

I pick him up and hug him.

"Hi Jim!"

The little stoat smiles and I then grab Lily too.

"Hi Lily!"

She giggles and hugs me.

Aww… so cute! If only I didn't have to return her to the Hopps.

Lily then looks confused at Name and asks.

"What's Uncle Nick doing here?"

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"He is not Uncle Nick! He is my husband! His name is Name Required Silverfur."

Name nods and points at the cream colored tip of his tail, saying.

"And I'm a million times better than Nick." He grins smugly.

I nod and put the kids on the floor.

"Now why don't you two go to sleep! Name and I have adult stuff to do!"

The two of them nod and I giggle.

"That little tube dude is cute!" My foxy fox says with a chuckle.

Yup! But now it's time to snuggle! Not to talk about the kids!

.

* * *

 

.

July 8th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn lazily and slowly open my eyes. My husband is snoring softly, lying on top of me with his nose buried in my neck's fur. I giggle and slowly brush the fur on his back. Name then slowly wags his tail and yawns. He clicks his tongue soundly and then opens his eyes.

"Good morning!" He says and then yawns cutely.

I purr and lick his lips.

"Want me to bring you breakfast on bed?" I ask and smile.

Name rubs my belly a little and then responds contently.

"No! Let's eat with the others! I want to start getting to know them better." He says while scratching the fur under my collar.

Awww!

I nod and hug him.

We leave the room and enter the bathroom. We take a bath and brush our teeth before making our way to the kitchen.

"Hi guys! What's for breakfast?" I purr.

Ruby and Carmine look at us and smile.

"Hi!" They are so cute.

"Hi guys!" Name answers happily and sits beside me.

I take a huge bite out of the steamed salmon in front of me and Jack says softly.

"Good morning Sweetheart."

I look at my soft bunny and smile, blowing him a kiss. Jack gives me a gentle smile and then scowls darkly at Name.

Name chews his grapes happily and then notices Jack glaring daggers at him. The fox gulps down his food and grins.

"Hey dude… I'm flattered you're interested, but can you stop checking me out? I'm a married fox!" He taunts with a chuckle.

Jack's nose twitches and he huffs in disgust before averting his gaze.

Heh!

I roll my eyes and giggle. It's the thing between him and Nick all over again. Soon he will warm up to Name and will calm down.

"Where's the little tube dude and the little bunny?" Name asks curiously.

"Reynard took them out for breakfast." Ruby answers and then giggles.

"He's already pampering them as if they were his grandkits."

Awww! That's good! I really want to give Dad a chance to enjoy the family he never had.

"Sweetheart… I will need your help today. I found out the identity of the bunny that sprayed John Wilde thirty-two years ago, but I'm sure Marian won't listen to me if I go alone." Jack says while eating his apple.

I nod and purr.

"Sure, no problem!" That will be cool! I didn't have anything to do today… wait a fucking second.

I look incredulously at him and wiggle my whiskers.

"You found it out already?"

He nods and answers.

"I read the original witness statement. In it the lion said that the bunny was a supplier to the minimarket he worked at along with a full description of the bunny. I lucked out and the minimarket still existed. And I lucked out even more, because the bunny we were looking for only stopped working with them recently, so they knew exactly who he was."

Awww!

I smile and purr.

"That's my super cop!"

Jack chuckles low and rolls his eyes. I giggle and purr softly.

"I know how much this means to you. We can go to visit Marian after we finish breakfast!"

Jack looks at me with his big cyan blue eyes and smiles.

"Thanks Sweetheart!"

"Can I come too?" Name asks giving me a puppy face.

"I don't have anything else to do today!"

I lick his cheek and purr.

"Sure!"

We ignore Jack's displeased groan and go back to eating.

.

* * *

 

.

"I still think he shouldn't be here!" Jack complains as we stop in front of Marian's house.

Name puts a paw on his chest and gives Jack a hurt look.

"I thought we were already over that!" He whines with a puppy face.

Hahah… such a drama queen.

Jack glares at him and Name chuckles.

"C'mon! Cheer up a little!" He says happily.

Jack closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before ignoring Name and turning to the knock on the door. I ruffle the fur on top of Name's head and purr.

After waiting for a while, Marian finally opens the door. Her bright smile disappears instantly as soon as she spots Jack and me. But then she notices Name grinning happily at her and her jaw drops in shock.

She gawks in confusion at him, sniffing the air in front of him nonstop until she mutters.

"You're not my kit." I never thought even for one moment she would mix Name for Nick. Mothers know that sort of stuff better than other people.

Name looks at me and winks, a sly smirk forming on his muzzle.

Oh no!

I giggle and roll my eyes as my husband playfully teases Marian.

"Damn… Nick is one lucky fox! You're a cougar!" Name growls seductively.

Marian and Jack both look puzzled at him.

"What the fuck? She's a vixen!" Jack says.

"What the fuck? I'm a vixen!" She says.

Hahahahaha! I cover my mouth and muffle my giggles.

Name chuckles and steps closer to Marian. He quickly puts a paw on her back and pulls her close to him, growling sexily.

"If I had a mom like you, I would go back to visit the womb everyday!" So hot!

She gags in disgust and his paw then expertly slips from her back to her butt.

"How about we go upstairs and we start working on pumping you full of kits slash grandkits?" Hahahaha! So hot!

" **GET OUT!** " Marian snarls viciously and pushes Name away from her.

My husband stops in front of me and then looks back at Marian. His ears lay flat against his head and he gives her the saddest puppy face ever.

"But I want to go knot deep inside mommy's pussy!" He whines.

Hahahaha…. so hot!

Marian gags and puts her paws on her knees. She opens her mouth as if to throw up, but then forcibly swallows her vomit.

Name and I laugh and then she glares furiously at us. Oh…

My ears lay flat and my husband and I hug each other as Marian bears his fangs and snarls.

" **You fucking bastards!** "

"Please calm down!" I purr.

"It was just a joke." Name whines.

She gawks at us as if she was a savage and then Jack pleads.

"Marian, please. Can we just talk with you? I promise  **THEY**  won't do anything anymore!" He says sternly.

Yeah! We're saints!

I nod and purr. Name nods too and lets out a soft cute whine.

Marian glares at Jack for a second and then snarls.

" **FINE!**  But then you will  **NEVER**  bother me again."

She storms into her house and we follow her. Jack glares at both Name and I and makes an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

We nod and close the door. We then sit in front of Marian and she asks angrily.

"What do you guys want?"

Name and I look at Jack. My soft bunny sighs and then says.

"When I was young, my mother told me my father had been killed by a fox. I had wanted revenge for years but then… I found out she lied to me."

Marian huffs and says in annoyance.

"Then why don't you go annoy her instead?"

Jack's ears drop and his nose twitches cutely.

"She's dead and… this… I'm not here about her today." Jack takes a small photo from inside his shirt pocket and says fiercely.

"What I want to say is… I know how you feel. I know how much it hurts to live wanting to take revenge and being denied it."

Marian crosses her arms and looks suspiciously at him.

I then wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"You're the mother of one of our best friends. We want to show you that not every bunny is as bad as you think Marian."

She laughs aloud and then hisses.

"So instead of leaving me be, you and your vermin mate decided to come here and annoy me in my own home every now and then. Is that how you're going to show me he isn't one of the millions of big eared maggots running amok out there?"

Whoah… she really hates bunnies.

My ears lay flat against my head and I purr back.

"Jack is not a maggot." Whoah… great comeback Kat! Shows her whose boss.

Jack's nose twitches and he says.

"I came here to tell you the identity of the bunny that sprayed your late husband."

Marian glares viciously at him for a split second, but then her angry glare turns into one of shock.

"What did you say?" She asks weakly.

Jack takes a deep breath and responds softly.

"I couldn't let you live like I did… dreaming about a revenge that would never come. So I looked into your husband's death and found out why they didn't search for the bunny. It was because he wasn't guilty of John Wilde's death."

" **THAT VERMIN KILLED MY HUSBAND!** " Marian growls.

Jack's ears drop and he slips off the couch onto the ground.

"I know… and it was only an accident. He doesn't deserve to die because of it. But I wanted to help you get closure. And I think you would never have it if you didn't come face to face with this bunny."

He stops in front of Marian and looks at her shyly.

"This is the bunny that… you know. His name is written in there too… just so that you don't forget it later." His ears drop and he mutters.

"I can help you find him if you want… but I'll understand if you want to do it alone." He then offers her the photo.

Her ears lay flat against her head and she stares at him with big emerald green eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" He just said it!

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

"Because he cares about you Marian. Because not every bunny is the monster you think they are."

She gulps dryly and looks at Jack with a sorrowful expression. She carefully takes the photo from his paw as if it would break if she weren't careful enough. Tears roll down her cheeks and she stares at the picture.

She then looks at Jack.

But this time she is not angry… the disgust she feels for bunnies is still there. We can still notice it from her expression. But this time it's different.

She isn't a furious vixen angrily scowling at a vermin as she was just moments ago.

She is just a tired old vixen looking gratefully and conflicted at a young bunny.

Marian gulps again and then sniffs.

"I don't know what to say." She mutters softly.

Name then stands up and walks in their direction. Both Marian and Jack glare at him, but then Name puts a paw on Marian's shoulder and one paw on Jack's shoulder, saying softly.

"Then don't say anything."

Name then carefully pushes Marian and Jack closer to each other and then they notice what he wants.

Name walks back and sits beside me as Jack hugs Marian. He looks at me with a big grin.

"So cute!" He says.

Heh! I giggle and I lick his lips.

"You're a big softie!"

He rolls his eyes and I hug my foxy fox.

Marian stares frozen at the bunny hugging her. She then closes her eyes and gently hugs Jack, sobbing and crying silently.

Awww!

Name and I watch without making a sound so as not to disturb them. Well… I'm purring, but that doesn't disturb anyone.

They then slowly break their hug and Jack gently holds her paws, his ears perking up as he smiles cutely. Marian looks at him and smiles.

Then she quickly lets go of his paws and turns her back to us, hunching over and throwing up on the floor.

'Bleeeeeeergh!' Oh…

Jack's nose twitches, his ears dropping, and Marian pants.

"Ahaha… I'm sorry! I just…" She says cheerfully, turning to us and wiping her muzzle clean with the back of her paw.

Tears roll down her muzzle and she looks at Jack.

"I'm sorry! I tried, but you're just so disgusting. But…" She puts a paw on Jack's shoulder and says softly.

"I think I'll be able to hold it in the next time." Awww!

Jack's ears perk up and he grins. He looks almost as happy as when Skye and him finally became siblings… real siblings.

Jack sniffs and says.

"Thank you Marian! Cry as much as you want! You need it!"

She wipes her tears and shakes her head, taking a deep breath.

"No, I have been crying for thirty-two years. I've cried enough. Now is the time for action!" She responds and then her face turns into a dark scowl.

She glares at the picture in her paw, her face a dark visage of death. Her sharp fangs shine viciously, as if anticipating the violence that will soon occur. I really wouldn't want to be this bunny when she finds him.

" **I've waited thirty-two years to find you.** " She snarls darkly, her voice cold as ice and deep with hatred.

" **Stu Hopps!** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys! The chapter name is wonderful!  
> It's a reference to Jaqen H'ghar, an assassin in Game of Thrones that tells Arya "A man needs a name" so that he can know who his mark is.  
> "A fox requires a name" then references him since Marian required a name to know who her mark is!  
> As well as it references that Name Required needs a real name.
> 
> What will happen now? You will have to wait until the next Kat chapter! That will be released in April, probably. Judy's chapters 50 and 51 will be released soon. 52 and forward will take a little longer since they have more aditions to it, but they'll probably be finished by the end of March.


	50. Relentless pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't receive too much new stuff from the rewrite, just a few tweaks here and there. And a quicksketch I did.
> 
> Many of you might have wondered when Judy would get her “Happily Ever After” since the poor bunny has experienced traumatic events in the past and we are FINALLY almost there!  
> She won’t die and NO, Kat will still annoy her. But she will be a happy bun, and that’s something that everyone has been hoping and waiting for quite a long time to see.  
> This chapter is the FIRST part of chapter 50. The second part will be released later this week. Due to editing problems and problems with its sheer size, I decided to break it into two chapters, however it’s just one.  
> I have TONS of hidden stuff in this chapter. Both in part one and in part two and I really wonder who will catch it all.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Now, to the story!

.

* * *

 

.

July 7th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

'GASP!' This… this can't be happening!

Nick stares hungrily… no… lustfully at me and licks the drool off his muzzle. He growls softly and pulls me closer to him. My wet pussy aches and NO! WE CAN'T DO THIS!

My nose twitches and I gulp, saying nervously.

"Nick! We can't! We…"

He then buries his nose into the fur on my neck and inhales my scent as if I was a drug. His musk invades my nostrils and I shiver and cough.

Nick then growls impatiently.

"You know you want this, Carrots!" I do... I DON'T! I REALLY DON'T!

My nose twitches and I look shocked at him. I don't want it to be like this. This is just wrong. I… I need to escape!

I stare in awe at his big sharp teeth and intense focused mad eyes. My small bunny paws grasp his powerful foxy chest, feeling steel hard muscle hiding under his shirt. I gulp nervously and push him away with all my strength.

"Nick! I need to use the restroom!" I mutter, trying to ignore the tingling in my doe parts, begging for action. But not THIS action! And not now… with him.

Nick growls and reluctantly lets go of me with a displeased frustrated expression. My legs tremble as I try and stand on the floor looking shyly at him. He stares intensely at me, licking his lips with a sexy… I MEAN… with a vicious predatory smile.

Oh fuck!

"I… I will be right back!" I turn to leave and…

' **SLAP!** '

"OUCH!" I jump away surprised and rub my sore butt cheek.

Wait! He… he slapped my butt cheek! What the…!

My nose twitches as I look back at him and Nick chuckles, sniffing his right paw. Damn… I just now remembered! This hospital gown doesn't cover my back! That's so hot! NO! That's not what I meant! It's sick! I… I… I avert my gaze from the perverted sexy degenerate fox and flee from him in desperation.

I enter the restroom and jump inside one of the stalls, sitting on the toilet and trying to calm my heart as it tries to beat out of my chest. Okay! Deep breaths Judy! Deep breaths! Deeep…

"AAAAARRRGH!" WHAT THE FUCK IS NICK'S IDEA?! I grasp my ears and muffle another scream.

He never showed any interest in me and he is a pervert! He has been fucking his way through half the female, and part of the male, population treating his partners like soulless fuck toys. I'm happy with Robin now! Robin treats me nice. Nick and I can't… we can't do anything together! We are just friends… friends!

Tell me why? Why?! Why  **now**  of all times?! He could've asked me out so long ago and on so many occasions! Like when I told him I loved him to his fucking face. But NOOOO!

NOW that I’m happy! Now that I am over him! Now that I have a fucking boyfriend! Nick, that insatiable male whore, decides to hit on me!

NO! Scrap that shit! He's  **not**  hitting on me! He's asking for my paw in marriage! FUCKING MARRIAGE! And we haven't even dated yet! He is skipping all the important critical steps!

"AAAAAH!" I scream and bury my face in my paws. We don't even know if we are compatible in bed… or… at all… and he is… he is trying to ravage me!

He was pinning me down as if he was a strong savage predator hunting his meek defenseless prey treating me like all the other females too weak to escape his insatiable horniness. I let out shaky breaths and gulp. He licked me with his big foxy tongue and… and… **oh fuck**!

I cover my mouth in disgust and nearly gag. He has fucked his way through half of Terra! I don't even want to know the things he has licked with his tongue! Fuck! That's disgusting! His… big dirty… foxy tongue… licking me all over…

Gulp! My pussy tingles and I scream in frustration. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Why me?!

"Jesus Christ, Girl!" A female exclaims from the stall to my left.

Oh! There was already someone in here!

"Stop trying to  **force**  the poop out! You're going to burst a vein." She says and my nose twitches in embarrassment.

I scratch the back of my neck and reply.

"I'm not… doing that."

"Hah!" She laughs and then responds sarcastically.

"Yeah, right! You must be preparing to fight Freeza then!"

Fight a freezer? What the fuck?

You know what! I don't care! It's just more crazy Terran stuff.

I sigh and shake my head. I need to tell Nick to stop. He's clearly not thinking straight. I quickly use the toilet and wash my paws before exiting the restroom and walking back to where I left Nick. I soon spot him from afar. He's sitting on the same chair he was in when I left him a while ago and he looks calmer now thankfully.

Okay! Time to do this! I walk closer to him and… and… oh fuck! Nick stares at me with a wide grin and quickly grabs me by my hips. He pulls me closer to him and sits me on his lap, straddling his left thigh, facing him.

I was wrong! He's not calmer! He's even  **worse**  now! I knew I should have run out of the room!

My nose twitches and I blurt out nervously.

"NICK! Stop it! I'm EEP!"

He fiercely gropes my butt with his strong left paw, firmly grasping my butt cheek. His claws prickle the skin under my fur and he softly rubs his nose against my face, sniffing me and making me shiver.

I gasp and look angrily at him.

"NICK! You can't do that! I'm Robin's girlfriend!" I say with a shaky voice.

Nick looks amused by my statement and chuckles.

"Not for long, Carrots!" He whispers in my ear and then grabs the back of my head with his right paw.

"NICK! NO! STOP! HMPF!" He shuts me up forcibly pressing his lips against mine.

I squirm and punch him, but the big strong fox just ignores me and forces his tongue inside my mouth. His long foxy tongue invades my mouth thrusting and shoving its way down my throat, and I fight trying to resist the waves of pleasure which conflict with my feelings of love… I MEAN! Feelings of disgust and revulsion as Nick slaps my ass and fondles my tail.

No! I shouldn't be enjoying this! It's wrong! It's…

The tigress nurse from before turns down the hallway and walks in our direction. I shoot her a pleading look asking her for help, but she ignores me and walks past us. The fuck?! Is she going to let us fuck in the middle of a hospital? That's…

Aaawww! I moan as Nick's tongue laps against mine. I feel my legs going weak and my heart racing as I gasp in pleasure. Fuck! I have to fight it! This is wrong on so many levels. I don't want this at all… why is a part of me enjoying this shit!

I grab and pull Nick's big foxy ears, trying to shove his head away from me. But that just seems arouse the fucking fox even more for some reason. He grabs my butt cheek more firmly and starts moving my hips back and forth as I straddle his thigh, rubbing my wet pussy on the big throbbing bulge in his pants.

Nick then breaks the kiss, or more accurately the assault on my mouth and throat, and I gasp for air, his intoxicating musky aroma filling my lungs. Nick then stands up and leans down, laying my trembling body on the floor. I gulp and before I can even attempt to react, Nick has already pounced upon me preventing me from moving.

As I lie on my back with my nose twitching uncontrollably, Nick stands on all fours over top of me. His emerald green eyes have a hungry glint in them. Nick then growls and rips his shirt open, revealing his creamy belly and chest fur.

Gulp!

He then leans closer to me and buries his nose on my cheek, taking a huge sniff. He starts nibbling my neck and his sharp pointy teeth prickle my skin.

"Ni-Nick… I don't want this!" I mutter trying to push him away.

"Oh really?" He asks and then looks amused by my protests.

He grins like a pervert and then shreds my hospital gown ripping it off like a savage beast. I freeze and remain motionless as he strips me naked using his claws. Nick then caresses the fox cock still dyed on my belly fur which points to my crotch saying 'FREE FOR FOXES' and laughs.

"You don't know how to be subtle do you Carrots?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" It's not my fault! That fucking cunt Marian did that to me!

Nick chuckles and licks my belly like a pervert. I then look horrified at him and he kneels in front of my legs and grabs each of my trembling legs with each of his paws.

GASP! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING!

He then forcibly spreads my legs open as wide as possible. Nick then lifts my hips in the air so that my wet pussy is directly in front of his muzzle, leaving me upside down with my head and neck on the floor.

I then hear Nick chuckling.

"Weird… from what I'm seeing here, you seem to really want this… even more than I do!" WHAT!? NO! YOU'RE... YOU INSANE FOX!

As his warm breath hits my pussy, I shiver in terror. I glance up and squirm twisting, elbowing his belly hard causing him to whimper.

" **LET ME DOWN!** " I scream angrily.

"I'm not one of your fucking sluts!"

Nick then peeks down at me from above my pussy. He smiles pleasantly at me and whispers softly.

"I know Carrots. You mean so much more to me… I would never treat you like one of those."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU'RE DOING, NICK?!" I yell and kick frantically trying to get my legs out of his grasp.

Nick stares at me, his big emerald green eyes shining with a crazy loving glint in them.

"I'm doing this for you, Carrots! You will thank me later!"  **WHAT?! I WON'T DO FUCKING SHIT!**

He then buries his muzzle between my legs, pressing his lips on my pussy's lips. I let out a soft moan and cover my mouth with both paws.

"NO! NICK WAIT awww!" I muffle a moan as Nick gives my pussy a slow wet lick.

I shiver and breathe heavily. My tail twitches and I look in shock at him. He… he…

He looks at me and licks his lips.

**NOOOOOO!**

Robin… Robin hasn't even touched me yet! Hell, no one ever has! This fucking piece of shit deviant pervert is trying to steal my purity!

I can see my pussy juices covering his snout. "Tastes good! Just like my tiny little chew toy!" He comments in enjoyment and then smirks smugly at me.

"Only it wasn't a chew toy was it... right, Carrots?" What is he talking about?

I look perplexed at him and he chuckles.

"I've found some chew toys that looked just like that one. But then the shop keeper told me what they **really** were and what they were  **used** for!" Oh fuck!

"C'mon Carrots! My chew toy and handy toothpick was your vibrator and you knew it all along! You were preparing me for this weren't you? You gave that to me to get me used to your scent cause you secretly wanted this!" He says grinning widely.

GASP!

My nose twitches and I defend myself.

"NO! You're crazy awww!" I never wanted the fucking fox to get a hold of that!

Nick takes advantage of my shock and gives my pussy another lick. This little fucking piece of shit fox!

"STOP IT NICK!" I'm going to strangle him!

Nick then slowly lowers my legs and just as I'm almost free, he then grabs my hips and pulls me into a hug, burying my face in his belly fur.

He caresses me softly while firmly holding me so I can't escape or even move.

"You're still tense because of everything that's happened today!" He whispers softly and then slowly pushes my head down, in the direction of the throbbing erection still hidden within his pants.

"I have something that can help you to relax Carrots!" He says with a perverted grin.

NO! I would never…! What the fuck is wrong with him?! He has been acting like a crazy male whore lately, but he was never this bad. It's like he's on some kind of weird pervy drug!

Nick then presses my face against his crotch and his musk and crotch stink nearly suffocates me. My nose twitches and I hear him saying playfully.

"You just need to lubricate it a little before we can have some real fun!" NO! That… that is...

I gasp and exclaim in shock.

"Nick!  **What the fuck**!" That's hot, I MEAN, disgusting! I am NOT one of his FUCKING SLUTS OR WHORES!

"It will be a hard fit but don't worry, Carrots! It will be just the tip!"

Oh fucking cheese and crackers! He's out of his fucking mind!

He then slowly starts to lower his pants. The throbbing bulge in his pants looks as if it's about to burst out from within. It's nearly ripping the cloth trying to get out just a few centimeters in front of my face.

I… I need to… AHA! I'm going to pull his pants down and then I will  **PUNCH**  the  **fuck**  out of his foxy balls! I am gonna hit him  **SO HARD**  he won't ever  **think**  of getting that thing  **anywhere**  near me ever again! And while he whines on the floor, I will run and call a doctor to keep him alive while I beat the shit out of him!

I then grab his pants with both my paws.

I yank his pants down quickly and…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH!** " MY EYE!

He lets go of me, and I fall to the ground on my back. I grasp my left eye with both my paws and try not to cry.

"MY FUCKING EYE!" His dick poked me in my fucking eye!

"Carrots? Are you alright?!" Nick asks worriedly.

I look fearfully at him with my good right eye and he advances in my direction. The big crimson lance in the middle of his legs points menacingly at me.

I crawl away and howl in despair.

" **NO**! GET THAT  **FUCKING THING**  AWAY FROM ME!"

Nick stops walking and I manage to get a safe distance from the fucking murder weapon he had concealed in his pants.

Oh my God! It hurts! It feels as if someone stabbed my eye with a hot knife and then twisted it! I sniffle, trying to fight the pain, and then uncover my left eye. I… I can't open it! Oh fuck! **I can't open my eye**! I'm blind! I'm blind!

I then notice the warm sticky blood on my paws, and my heart skips a beat. I look terrified at Nick and notice my vision darkening. No, no, no, no, no!

"Your dick killed me!" Oh fuck! I'm feeling weak!

I'm passing out! No! I can't pass out near him! He's a fucking pervert male whore and he's crazy! He's going to… to…

.

* * *

 

.

I slowly open my right eye and… OH GOD! WHERE AM I?! I look around frightened, and then I notice I'm back in my hospital bed. A female red fox doctor and a male gazelle nurse are standing beside my bed, calmly looking at me with gentle expressions.

My left eye is not hurting?! Was… was it all a dream?

I try to open my left eye, but I can't. I then touch it with my paw and feel something soft covering it.

The vixen has both paws hidden behind his back and looks in amusement at me.

"Calm down Girl! You're still under the effects of the morphine." She says.

Morphine…

The doctor smiles at me and shows me what she has in her right paw. A toothpick… and on the tip of the toothpick there's a large eyeball with a purple… iris.

Oh God…

The vixen then says.

"Your boyfriend should learn how to aim better! He stabbed the wrong hole!" She giggles and then puts my whole eyeball in her mouth.

GAAASP!

She puts the toothpick inside her pocket and happily chews my eyeball before gulping it all down soundly looking quite satisfied.

Oh fuck!  **I lost my eye!**  Oh fuck! Oh fu…

"Ahahahahahaha!" Both the doctor and the nurse start laughing at my misery. They are monsters!

The doctor then wags her tail and says.

"You should have seen your face!" She then shows me a bag she was hiding behind her back.

'Eye candy' is written on the plastic bag, and I can see several eyeballs inside. Apparently the one she ate was marshmallow flavored.

Ah…

Ha… haha…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Oh fuck!

I laugh, relaxing, and smile reassured.

"You two nearly gave me a fucking heart attack." I say with a relieved giggle.

If this was Zootopia, they would have been sued for this!

The nurse chuckles and says.

"As soon as we heard about your case, we ran to the store and bought the candy! It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up!"

I then look at them with my good right eye and ask worriedly.

"What about my eye?"

They nod in understanding and the coyote answers.

"You are not blind. Your eye sustained an injury, but as far as I could tell, you will not lose the sight of your left eye, but we will need you to come here from time to time to get checked until we can be sure you're healing and eventually fully recovered."

The nurse then shows me an eye patch and the doctor explains.

"You will need to keep your eye closed and protected while it heals. That's why you are going to wear this kickass eye patch!" The nurse places the eye patch on top of the small nightstand beside my bed and explains.

"We'll also give you pain meds in case your eye troubles you."

I nod and smile.

"Thank you."

The two of them then begin to turn away and the doctor says softly.

"I heard you had a busy night! So we will let you rest. If you need anything, hit the nurse's call button. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" I say and they leave my room.

I lay back on my soft pillow and my weary tired body relaxes.

Sigh. Nick is even crazier than before. Way crazier! Not even I am safe now from his perverse sickness!

I hear the door opening and out of the corner of my right eye I see… OH FUCK!

My nose twitches nervously in terror as Nick enters the room. He is completely naked this time and is holding a cheap bouquet of flowers in his paws. Oh no! Oh Fuck!

He walks closer to my bed, giving me an apologetic puppy face, and quickly declares.

"Before you say anything Carrots! I want to tell you that I'm very sorry!"

"Yeah… right! You're just waiting for me to drop my guard so you can pounce on me again!" I say angrily.

He places the bouquet on top of the nightstand and I eye him suspiciously. His ears lay flat against his head and he sighs.

"I would never treat you like that. You must know that! It's just… lately I've been taking a Terran medicine to get rid of my libido. And it's been working pretty well! When I take it, I don't want to look at any female with lust or feel any sexual desire." What?!

My ears drop and I ask confused.

"Then why did you attack me?"

Nick looks guiltily at me and then responds.

"I didn't attack you! It's just that I was so worried about you when I heard you were kidnapped that I forgot to take my daily dosage. And a side effect of the medicine is that when I stop taking it, I get a little hornier than normal."

A  **little**  hornier?

"A  **LITTLE**  HORNIER?!"I glare at him and exclaim furiously.

"NICK! You nearly poked my  **FUCKING EYE OUT**  with your dick! How is that being just a little hornier?"

He winces stepping back and gulps.

"Well… that's actually your fault! If you weren't so eager for my dick and hadn't pulled my pants down so quickly, then that wouldn't have happened."

EAGER?! I was begging him to stop! And how the fuck is that MY FAULT! It was HIS DICK!

I look in shock at him and ask incredulously.

"Nick… are you  **serious**  right now?"

He nods and smiles saying smugly.

"My aim is impeccable!" Oh… I want to strangle him.

I close my one good eye and take a deep breath to calm myself before I murder a fox. Nick then hugs me and says softly.

"I'm really sorry Carrots." He gently nuzzles the top of my head and sniffs.

"That will never happen again. I just wanted to help you." How would that help me?

Sigh!

Why does he have to be so crazy? I hug him, keeping an eye out in case he tries anything perverted. Hehe… an eye out!

"It's okay Nick." I take a deep breath and ask.

"You said you have been taking some medicine. Why?"

Nick looks cutely at me and wags his tail.

"After you and I had a fight at the festival… I just wanted to be a better fox, Carrots. I'm also seeing a local psychiatrist while I'm here." His ears lay flat and he sighs.

"I'm trying… I really am."

Nick…

His emerald green eyes stare at me full of concern. They don't have any trace of the madness from earlier. He's trying to improve. He's really trying to get better. But I think it will be some time before we can finally undo all the damage Kat has done to him.

I take a deep breath and say softly.

"I forgive you Nick, under two conditions!"

Nick smiles like a kit and nods excitedly.

I look sternly at him and say.

"First! You are going to keep using your medicine and seeing a psychiatrist. Even when we go back to Zootopia! And second! You will  **NEVER**  try any shit like that with me again! Because next time, I will fucking strangle you! Do you understand it?"

"I do!" He nods and hugs me gently, wagging his tail nonstop.

I hug him, burying my face in his furry chest and sigh. I won't give up on you Nick.

He then slowly breaks the hug and gazes lovingly at me.

"I'm going to let you rest now! I will come back to get you tomorrow." He turns back and says gently.

"Goodnight Carrots!"

"Goodnight Nick!" I love you, you dumb fox.

He leaves the room and I sigh. I'll make sure he always has that medicine with him from now on. He's so much more… normal when he's using it.

The door then opens and Scarlet walks in wearing a hospital gown, partially covering her eyes with her paws.

I look confused at her and ask.

"What's wrong?"

Her ears are lying flat and she answers embarrassed.

"Nick was walking around naked."

Heh! If she is like that now, imagine when she meets the rest of the Terrans!

"What happened to your eye?" She asks curiously.

Oh fuck!

I cough and giggle nervously and my ears drop.

"I tripped and hit a doorknob." More like a door knot! Heh… sigh! I should stop joking about my misery.

Scarlet looks surprised at me and then nods. We stare at each other for awhile and then she clears her throat.

"Would you mind if I slept here with you? I don't want to be alone tonight." She asks and then quickly adds.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want."

She looks pleadingly at me and I giggle.

"Come on! Hop in the bed!" As if I would let her sleep on the floor.

Her face brightens and she grins toothily, wagging her tail.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaims and hugs me, licking my cheek!

So cute! Scarlet climbs up in the bed and curls up in a ball around me. I lean my head on her belly as if it was a pillow. It's just like when I snuggled with my siblings.

"Goodnight Judy! Thank you!" She says softly, her tail covering me like a blanket.

I yawn and pet her soft fur.

"Goodnight Scarlet!"

.

* * *

 

.

July 8th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I hear a buzzing sound and wake up with a yawn. I then hear the buzzing again and sigh, opening my one good eye.

I grab my phone on top of the nightstand and look at the messages I just received from… Robin!

'Sorry Judy! I won't be able to visit you today.' Ah…

My nose twitches and I stare sadly at the message.

'The doctor called my parents and they dragged me to their house inside a pet carrier.'

Ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scarlet stirs in her sleep and I cover my mouth with a paw, muffling my laughter. I then send Robin a message.

'LOL! You're joking, right?'

A few seconds later his response comes.

'Har har… I have to go now, but I'll call you as soon as I can get my annoying folks out of my fur!'

It's nice to know he has caring parents. My parents would also freak if I was nearly dying from a sickness and wasn't getting treatment for it.

I giggle and send my fox a message.

'Take care and get better! Love you!'

'Ok! See you soon!' He answers.

I smile and stare at the phone screen, waiting for his next message… but he doesn't send any. My ears drop and my nose twitches. I… I guess he... he is just busy and didn't pay attention to my message.

STOP IT! I shake my head and take a deep breath. I'm not going to start sulking just because he didn't say he loves me. It's still too early in our relationship anyway! Males always take more time to come to terms with their feelings and admit what they truly feel.

I put the phone on top of the nightstand and lean my head on Scarlet's soft torso. I yawn and close my right eye. I'm still a little sleepy due to the pain killers.

.

* * *

 

.

The gentle tigress nurse helps me put on my eye patch and then wiggles her whiskers.

"Done!" She purrs and gives me a friendly smile.

"Thanks!" I smile back at her and then say.

"And thanks for the change of clothes… and for helping me remove that fur dye." I whisper that last part embarrassed.

This simple black shirt and shorts they got me are pretty comfortable.

She giggles and nods, purring.

"That's fine. We have mammals coming here to remove weird fur dyes all the time."

Thank the heavens they had a good solvent here to remove that horrible cock and message dyed in my belly fur. I need to get back at Marian for that by the way. That and a whole LOT of other things.

The tigress then turns to leave and purrs.

"AH! That reminds me! There was a bunny wanting to visit you! I can send him in now if you want!"

Lucky!

"Send him in please!" I need company… preferably company that won't try to molest me in any way.

She leaves and shortly after Lucky hops into the room. He sees me and greets me with a wide smile on his face, but then his smile suddenly disappears.

He looks worriedly at me and then asks.

"Mon Cheri! What happened to your beautiful eye?" Oh fuck!

He gently grabs my paws and his nose twitches as he carefully inspects my face.

"I'm just dressing as a pirate! Yarr!" I answer giggling. I need to change the subject. The truth is just way too embarrassing.

"Please be serious, Mon Amour!" He says sternly.

My ears drop and I gulp.

"I tripped and hit a door knob." It's a dirty lie, but it's better than admitting the truth.

Lucky's eyes narrow and he looks suspiciously at me, but after awhile his expression softens and he smiles gently.

"Please be careful then! And if any other…  **door knobs**  give you any trouble, please, don't hesitate to call me."

Awww!

I hug him, pressing his big firm muscular chest against mine as I bury my face in his neck.

"Thanks." I whisper softly.

Lucky hugs me with his strong arms and caresses my ears. I need to ask him to teach Nick how to act. Lucky is so gentle, polite and sweet. While Nick is… well… he is many things… but certainly not a gentlefox… not in a  **VERY**  long time.

"STINKY!" Nick exclaims happily.

We break the hug and look at the red fox standing in the door. Nick is… sigh!

He is just wearing a ridiculous bright yellow button up shirt unbuttoned, revealing his dreamy creamy furred chest.

He looks at us wagging his tail and walks in our direction. Nick then asks, ruffling the fur atop Lucky's head.

"I didn't catch you after the operation 'Buying Carrots at the Market' yesterday! Are you okay?" I roll my good eye and fight back the urge to cringe at the name of the operation.

Lucky chuckles and playfully bats his paw away, answering with amusement.

"Other than a cut on my paw, I'm fine thanks! But are you okay Nick? What about your foot? How's it doing?" Foot?!

I look confused at Nick's feet, but they both seen normal.

"It's fine! I've gotten used to it!" Nick answers and then grins widely.

"Hey Carrots! The doctor told me you're all ready to be liberated from the hospital! So I'm taking you and Scarlet with me! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Uuumm… should I go with him? He's acting normal right now, but it could be a trick. And he could turn into a crazed pervert again at any moment. On the other paw, I need to give him a vote of trust… I said I would help him become a better fox.

"Sure Nick!" I hope I won't regret this decision later.

"Great!" Nick exclaims and then turns towards the door.

"C'mon! If we go now, we can catch the next subway!"

"Actually! I can give you guys a ride if you want!" Lucky offers.

"I'm going to pick up my money at the police station, but I can drop you near where you want to go!" Money?

"Fine by me!" Nick answers and then walks to the door.

"I will hit the restroom first then!"

He leaves and I ask curiously.

"What money are you talking about?"

"Ah! It's the money in the case we used for your ransom payment. They wanted to use fake money, but I didn't want to risk them discovering they had been tricked and hurting you, so I withdrew some money from the bank and used it to pay the ransom." Lucky answered.

He is talking about that fucking huge amount of cash as if it was nothing. My nose twitches and I comment shocked.

"Why would you risk losing all that money?"

Lucky smiles and looks at me with his honey colored eyes.

"I just wanted you back safe and sound… no matter what the cost." He answers caressing my cheek.

Aww! He is so… perfect! My ears drop and I feel my whole body heating up in embarrassment. I avert my gaze and gently give him a playful punch on his arm.

"Stop… you! Thanks!" I say flustered and my nose twitches nervously.

He chuckles and I feel my stomach twisting inside my belly. That fucking hospital food must have gotten to me.

He pets my head and after some time Nick comes back and says excitedly.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He looks like an energetic kit!

I roll my eye and we begin to leave. Lucky hops ahead of us and says excitedly.

"I will get my car out of the garage! I will meet you guys in front of the hospital." His sexy fluffy tail twitches and I bite my lip, feeling strange… down there.

"Hey Carrots!" Nick whispers and then grins smugly.

"You seem to be shivering your timbers quite a bit checking out that firm juicy well rounded pile of booty there. I believe you are taking this pirate thing a bit too far. Har De Har!" WHAT?! I'M… I'M NOT!

My ears warm up and I punch his arm.

"SHUT UP!" Dumb fox!

We ride the elevator down and soon exit the hospital through the main entrance. I see Scarlet waiting for us outside. She's wearing the same black shirt and shorts I'm wearing. I guess she got her clothes from the hospital as well.

"Hi guys!" She wags her tail and walks up to me giving me a hug.

She's so cute! She acts just like my younger sisters! I hug her and giggle. Scarlet's ears then lay flat against her head and she averts her gaze from Nick's naked body. Such a prude! It's hard to believe I was like this once, before all this mess happened.

Soon Lucky pulls his car up in front us and Nick jumps into the passenger's seat.

"I better ride up here with you. You never know what Carrots might try and pull. She is quite pawsy and might distract you!" OOOH THAT ANNOYING PAIN IN THE ASS FOX! He just likes to ride up front is all. I wouldn't do that.

Scarlet and I enter the back and Lucky asks.

"Where to?"

Nick fastens his seatbelt and then glances back at me. He grins and taunts.

"Set course for the Fifth Hell! Yarr!" SIGH!

If he does another pirate joke then he's a dead fox.

.

* * *

 

.

"You can stop here!" Nick says happily looking out of the window.

Lucky parks his car beside a gigantic tree.

"Where are you going to stay?" He asks and looks curiously at the tree houses.

I thought Fifth Hell would be a horrible place, but it looks a lot like the Rainforest District. In fact, the only difference between the two I could spot thus far is that the Rainforest District has a regulated climate zone created through technology while the Fifth Hell's natural climate is a real rain forest.

There are several houses located around the trees and some inside the trees themselves. We also passed acrossnumerous bridges standing above the countless streams of rivers.

We get out of the car and Nick answers.

"I'll send you the address later! I want to show them the view!"

Lucky smiles at us and his ears perk up.

"Alright… I'll be going now. I'll drop by later! Goodbye Mon Cheri! Bye guys!"

We say our goodbyes and as he drives away Nick starts walking and gestures for us to follow him.

"Ahoy mateys!" He jokes doing a pirate impression and chuckles.

SIGH!

I roll my eye and grit my teeth. NEXT TIME! The next time he does a pirate joke, I'll make him walk the plank! I'm serious this time… wait a second!

Nick wags his tail as we follow him and I frown. He has been acting normal this whole time, ever since we left the hospital. If he wasn't walking around naked, I might even believe he is the Old Nick, the best friend I love and care about, the one before Kat and all this mess warped him into… into whatever perverted crazed thing he became.

What happened? That medicine he said he was taking can't be the reason, can it?

Scarlet constantly averted her gaze from Nick and every other naked mammal we passed by, making me giggle. We walk past a field where several jaguars are playing soccer, or having a massive fight. I can't tell the difference from here.

After walking for awhile we arrive at a street located beside the riverbank. I look curiously at the mammals entering in and out of their homes, and Nick then glances back at us.

"You see those big columns under the houses, Carrots? They are built in a way that when the river floods, the houses are lifted by the water so they float, but the columns prevent them from being carried away by the current." Ah, that's cool! It's as if they always have a swimming pool by their house. Well… a river pool!

Nick chuckles, but then he freezes for a second. We then hear a beautiful voice singing a song in the distance.

"Olha que coisa mais linda... Mais cheia de graça..." Whoa! I do not understand a single fucking thing, but she sings quite well… WHAT THE FUCK?!

The silky voice continues and I blink, wiping my eye with the back of my paw.

"É ela, a menina... Que vem e que passa... Num doce balanço..."

I shake my head and ignore the song as I focus on the red fox in front of me. Nick smiles with glee and his tail wags slowly as he runs away from us limping slightly, following the song.

"NICK?!" I call to him but he doesn't respond. It's as if he has forgotten about Scarlet and myself and everything else, and is just focused on the song.

Scarlet and I exchange worried glances and follow him. Something is wrong with him. He has a scary mesmerized look in his eyes I haven't seen in him since he was still dating Kat… but this time he looks even worse than with her, if that is possible.

The fox then abruptly stops in front of a light blue house near the riverbank. He and six other males stand in front of a small white fence that separates the sidewalk from the improvised garden of the light blue house. The garden, if it can be called that, is mostly composed of sand, having only two small trees in it.

Scarlet and I stop beside the small mob and look around confused at the males. The two jaguars, three giant river otters, a giant armadillo and Nick are all staring longingly at the hammock hanging between the small trees.

"Caminho do mar... Moça do corpo dourado..." We then listen to the silky female voice, coming from within the hammock.

My ears drop and I feel my stomach twisting sickly. There's a female singing in there and the males are all lusting after her. I can tell that much by putting two and two together.

But why is Nick like this? I thought he would finally choose one female and stick to her. He said he wanted to be better fox. He said he didn't want to be a pervert anymore. He said he wanted to marry me… not that I would marry him! Not in a million years! Especially after all he has done and how he has treated me! He abandoned me when I told him I loved him and now he’s after me because he’s horny! I cross my arms and scoff.

But still… it sure is nice to know he’s coming to his senses. I smile, feeling my ears heating up. Even if he’s still being a pervert some times.

"Do sol de Ipanema... O seu balançado..." Her voice is so pretty.

GASP! Maybe I could try to hook Nick up with the singer! Then he wouldn't want to marry me anymore. It would seem a fairly easy task based on how he is looking at her right now. Then he wouldn’t try to come between me and Robin.

Nick listens intently to the song and wags his tail more feverishly than before. He walks past the other males and puts a paw on the small wooden gate in the middle of the fence, opening it. The other males look at him and gasp in shock as if he had committed a sacrilege, but Nick ignores them and enters the garden just as the female starts singing the next verse.

"É mais que um poema..."

"Little fish!" Nick interrupts her, calling her with a soft and affectionate tone.

The female then exclaims softly in surprise and stops singing. The males gasp and glare at Nick furiously. The female then hops out off the hammock and… what?!

"Gasp!" Scarlet exclaims in surprise covering her mouth with both paws.

She's a young giant otter… a  **VERY**  young giant otter. The fur on her back and on most of her body is dark chocolate brown and the fur on her belly and under her chin is cream colored extending all the way down to her lady, I mean girl, parts, hidden only by her fur since she is naked.

She has a beautiful face. Her nose is covered in fur, a characteristic I think only giant otters posses, and it adds an extra charm to her looks. She's a beautiful kid, but she looks even prettier once she sees Nick and smiles brightly. Her big aqua blue eyes shine and she giggles gleefully.

My nose twitches and I gulp. She… she is just a kid! Judging from her face, I can tell she is quite young. This is serious! She is taller than Nick but she can't be older than fourteen. She's a little kid!

Nick gives the giant otter a passionate look. Meanwhile the males behind him give her looks of utter adoration and lust.

Gasp! What's wrong with them?! SHE'S JUST A KID!

I mean… her body is quite developed and mature. Her lean upper body is accentuated by the curves of her voluptuous hips, thighs and rear together with her big strong tail. Her ass in particular is big, round and firm looking. The white garters she's wearing on both of her juicy thighs do give her a more mature, and maybe a little slutty, aura,  **BUT**  she's still just a kid!

I won't be able to hook Nick up with her without getting him arrested as a pedophile, but that's the least of my worries right now. These guys are all perverts! Well… at least Nick is not looking at her as if she was another hole to fuck.

That's… uncharacteristic of him. By this time he would normally be all over her… but I guess that even perverts have their limits and even morals… or I hope some of them do. Even the times he teased me about Lily, he would always say he would wait until she turned eighteen. Pedophilia must be where Nick draws his line.

The giant otter then exclaims happily.

"Nick!" She opens her arms and they hug in a respectful and friendly manner.

She embraces him gently. One of her paws softly caresses Nick's back while the other scratches the back of his head. Nick rests his head on her chest and closes his eyes, with a peaceful expression on his face. He has the happiest smile I have ever seen on him and he embraces her hips with a smooth motion.

Okay! Hold the fuck up… this is  **WAY**  too friendly for my tastes. This feels… wrong.

The other males glare at Nick. They muffle their growls, snarls and groans full of deadly intent as they drool, angrily baring their fangs, teeth and claws glaring in Nick's direction.

The giant otter then looks up surprised, finally noticing the other perverts. The males instantly stop making any sounds and look shyly at her.

Her expression then turns from surprise to one of pure murderous rage. She then breaks the hug and marches in their direction.

" **Seus filhos duma puta de merda**!  **Que porra que vocês tão fazendo aqui?** " She bares her white fangs and snarls with a violent look in her eyes.

The males look at her with terrified expressions and then all turn tail and run away as quickly as the wind with the exception of the giant armadillo, who curls up in a ball and rolls down the street as fast as he can.

Nick grins smugly and stares in amusement as the others get chased away.

Okay… this kid is as aggressive as ever. I know they were all potential pedophiles, but she should have called the police and not tried to antagonize them. And if she dislikes perverts that much then why the fuck is she okay with Nick? He's the king of all the perverts!

She huffs angrily and then turns to look at us with a fierce gaze.

"O que quê vocês querem?" What's wrong with them? Why can't they speak a real language… like English?

Scarlet and I take a hesitant step back and look at the furious girl. Nick then chuckles and walks closer to her. He embraces her and says softly.

"Calma Minha Peixinha! They are my friends!" The fuck did he say?

The giant otter's expression softens and she looks curiously at him.

"Carrots! Meet Ariel!" Nick chuckles and points at me.

"She is Carrots and she is Scarlet!" He points at Scarlet.

Ariel then looks at us with a smile and then stares at me exclaiming excitedly.

"AH! You're Cenouras!" The fuck did she call me?!

"Nick has told me so much about you!" She says with a weird accent. She then turns to Nick and whispers.

"Ela é tão fofinha!" Sigh… I need a dictionary.

Nick nods and says.

"Eu te falei." What?!

I look surprised at him.

"You understand what she is saying? You can actually talk in her language?!" To me it sounds like alien gibberish.

Nick looks at us and grins with a smug look on his face.

"A little bit? Yes!" He then puts a paw on her hips and pulls her closer to him.

She then puts a paw on his shoulder. Nick chuckles with delight and announces with a big grin.

"What kind of fiancé I would be if didn't try to learn my Little Fish's first language?" A very crappy one…  **WAIT!**

My heart stops for a few frightening seconds and I feel my body going numb. Did he say he was her… gulp! I look shocked at the giant otter and Nick. He couldn't… he couldn't have… I must have misheard it.

I look at Scarlet but she also has a stunned look on her face. Her jaw is hanging open and her ears lay flat against her head.

Ah… I get it!

I then turn to Nick and the giant otter kid and giggle.

"Haha! You got us Nick! But it was low of you to use a child for such a joke!" He's a dirty fox.

Nick looks baffled at me and tilts his head to the side. But he finally then realizes I got his joke and chuckles.

"I'm not kidding Carrots! Ariel and I are going to marry soon!"

Scarlet gasps again and I roll my good eye.

"Don't fall for his shit! He is just teasing us!" I cross my arms and smirk smugly.

"He can't be marrying her because he asked me for my paw in marriage yesterday at the hospital!"

"You had me worried there for a second!" Scarlet's ears slowly perk up and she lets out a sigh of relief.

Nick and Ariel look bewildered at me and then Nick chuckles.

"That was a good joke there, Carrots!" Nick laughs.

"What joke?" Nothing here is funny! Nothing about this is funny at all!

He chuckles again and Ariel giggles.

"You and I getting married. Now  **THAT's** funny!" He tells me.

What?!

"So you didn't ask for Judy's paw in marriage?" Scarlet asks in confusion.

Nick shakes his head.

"Of course not! Eww!" He responds thoroughly disgusted.

Why is HE disgusted at the idea of marrying me? Not that I would ever want to marry him now after all that happened, but I don't see what's so bad about me. He is the perverted dirty deviant male whore, not me.

"Why?!" I ask and cross my arms.

"What's wrong with me?" I look angrily at him and my nose twitches.

"Carrots… are you serious? Wait…  **you are**!" Nick looks surprised at me and then Ariel and he start laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"The fuck?! It's  **not funny**!" Why are they laughing?

After awhile they wipe the tears of laughter from their eyes.

"C'mon Carrots! You didn't really think I would ask  **you** to marry me, did you?" Nick asks between guffaws.

Huh?

My ears drop and I look baffled at him.

"But… but  **you did**. You were saying that you wanted to marry the female you love. You even said you wanted me to be at the altar  **beside you**  when the vows were read. You said I was the  **only one**  you wanted." I thought he loved me.

"HAH!" Nick then laughs aloud and then snickers.

"You're far  **too old**  for me Carrots!"

**WHAT!**

I take a few steps in his direction and point furiously at him.

"The fuck are you talking about Nick?" I'm not an old. I'm younger than Kat! I'm much younger than him.

He looks seriously at me and responds.

"I would  **never**  want to marry an old granny like you."

" **OLD GRANNY**!" I grit my teeth in rage.

"I'm turning twenty six next month!"

Nick rolls his eyes and answers.

"The only thing I like old is wine!"

**I'M NOT OLD!**

"I'm  **eight years younger**  than you!"

Ariel giggles and whispers something in his ears. Nick chuckles, covering his muzzle, and then needles me.

"If I wanted to marry an old battered maid I would look for my bride at a retirement home."

"That's horrible!" Scarlet comments, covering her mouth to hide her smirk.

This fucking  **IDIOTIC MALE WHORE**!

"IF I'M SO FUCKING  **OLD**  THAN WHY DID YOU TRY TO  **FUCK ME**  YESTERDAY?" I ask furiously and take a step towards him angrily, but Ariel hisses viciously at me and I take two steps back.

This is bad! She's even  **protecting** him. How did he trick this poor kid into being his friend.

I stare at the perverted red fox in front of me and nearly tremble in rage.

"Why did you forcibly strip me naked ripping off all my clothes and lick my pussy with your dirty fucking tongue? Why did blind me by shoving that murder weapon you call a dick right into my  **FUCKING EYE**?!"

'GAAAAAASP!' Scarlet gasps and then whines.

"You told me you hit it on a door knob!" Oh for fuck's sake!

I look annoyed at her and exclaim.

"Obviously, I fucking lied!"

Her ears lay flat and she looks hurt at me.

Nick's ears lay flat against his head and he says softly.

"That was because I wanted to help you. And since I was horny I thought it would be a good idea to do it at that time… but you didn't like it."

**WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!**

I look shocked at him and grasp my ears pulling them around my neck.

" **How**  would that  **help me** in  **ANY**  way Nick?" He is delusional and crazy.

He rolls his eyes and responds.

"Well, I heard you were dating Robin and so I though…"

"WHAT?! You thought that you would  **rape**  me and steal me from him? Is that what you thought?" I ask furiously.

Nick looks shocked at me and puts his paws on his hips.

"Excuse me for caring about you Carrots! I'll try not to worry about you anymore. When I heard you were dating a fox, I knew it would just be a matter of time until I found you all broken and battered with a knot having ripped and shredded your pussy apart ruining you forever."

I gasp and retort.

"That's not true! Robin would never hurt me!"

He huffs and says annoyed.

"I know you don't know  **ANYTHING**  about foxes  **or**  sex! All I wanted to do was to teach you how you could have sex with a fox without getting hurt and have some fun while doing it."

He then crosses his arms and says.

"And besides! If a fox is going to pop your cherry, then  **I** , as your best friend, your police partner and the one who cares about you the most, should be the  **only fox**  allowed to do it! It’s only right I get the deflowering rights!"

The gall on this fox!

I gasp and ask furiously.

"And  **who**  gave you the  **right**  to do it?"

"I did!" Ariel answers happily and then hugs him.

"When he explained it all to me I understood how important this was to him and gave him permission to do it." She then giggles.

"But only  **once** , Fofa! Porque essa raposa é só minha!" She kisses Nick's cheek and his tail wags.

Nick then looks at me with a hurt look.

"But since you're being like this, then I'm not going to teach you or help you with anything fox related even if you beg me!"

"I WON'T!" I say, crossing my arms with a resolute look on my face.

He then averts his gaze making a pouty face. Ariel giggles and nuzzles his head

I can't believe all that mess at the hospital was because of his perverted desire to help me being twisted by his sick lascivious disgusting nature. It's… sweet that he thinks he wants to help me. But it's disgusting and wrong at the same time. That is certainly not the kind of help I need or want!

Sigh… it's a fucking mess.

And I don't need his help! He would probably turn me into a sick twisted pervert just like him!.

"Please!" Scarlet rubs her forehead with her eyes closed and then pleads.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on? Who is marrying who?"

I sigh and rub my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"No one is marrying anyone here."

Nick then shakes his head and says.

"I am! Carrots is just jelly because I asked her to be my best mammal and not my bride."

I'M NOT!

He looks longingly at Ariel and smiles.

"I'm marrying the most amazing female I ever met!" He passionately explains and stands on the tip of his toes, licking the child's lips with his dirty male whore tongue.

'GAASP!' Scarlet and I gasp and I choke in horror, unable to say anything in response to what we are seeing.

He gazes lovingly at the young girl is his arms and she smiles at him.

HE WASN'T JOKING?!

But… but that… is fucking wrong. It's  **sick**! She is a kid and…

Ariel then leans down a bit and kisses Nick. Her tender young innocent mouth presses against Nick's filthy lips and his perverted tongue laps against hers as Ariel caresses the fur on his back.

Ahh… AAAAAAAH! NOOOO!

My right eye nearly jumps out of its socket and my jaw drops. My nose twitches fiercely and I try to scream, but all I can do is gag in disgust as I lean down with my paws on my knees, trying to prevent myself from falling on the ground.

"GAAASP!" Scarlet exclaims horrified and covers her muzzle.

"NICK?!" I scream with a cracked voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

They break the kiss, a stream of drool still connecting their muzzles, and stare in surprise at me.

"What's wrong?" He asks puzzled.

I grab my ears and pull them down in despair.

" **WHAT'S WRONG?!**  NICK! SHE'S A  **CHILD**! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING, BUT YOU'RE SERIOUS ABOUT HIS! YOU WANT TO FUCKING  **MARRY A CHILD**!"

He stares dumbly at me and tilts his head to the side like a retarded fuck. I cringe as I accidentally grip and pull my ears so hard they hurt and I let go of them with a cry of pain.

I gulp dryly and say.

"She can't be older than fifteen. You're going to be thirty four this year. That's against the law, Nick!" I look pleadingly at him.

"I'll have to arrest you... please Nick. I know that deep down somewhere you're still the same fox I know and love. You're better than this. You're not a pedophile." The fox I love and care about has to be in there somewhere.

Nick stares dumbly at me and then his ears lay flat against his head. He looks at me ashamed and slowly nods.

"Carrots..." He says with a troubled voice.

My ears perk up and I smile excitedly.  **YES**! I knew I could make him realize how wrong he was and… and…

Nick's paw slowly makes its way from Ariel's hips to her rear. My ears drop and my smile disappears. My nose twitches and Nick gives me a goofy grin as he gropes Ariel's butt.

"How can I resist this?" He says with a chuckle.

Oh fuck! I was wrong! I was totally wrong. He isn't better than this. His old self isn't hidden inside a cocoon, under layers of evil, lust and wickedness. The Old Nick has already become an evil butterfly… raping and abducting kids away from their homes. Nick is a pedophile. He… he really is a pedophile on top of being a filthy deviant male whore.

Ariel giggles and hugs him even closer to her.

"You know you can't!" She whispers sexily and nibbles his ear.

'GAAAASP!' STOP GASPING AND DO SOMETHING SCARLET!

I feel the bile clawing its way up my throat and then I…

'BLEEEEEEERGH!' GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

I use the back of my paw to wipe the leftover vomit off my lips and then look at the pedophile and his child victim.

My nose twitches and I point at him, frowning angrily.

"Nick! I don't know how you convinced this… this... jailbait to fall for you, but I'm NOT letting you commit this disgusting crime! I'm going to take you away from here by  **force**  if I need to."

Nick smirks with an amused look and then sticks his tongue out at me.

 **THIS FUCKING FOX**! I guess he is into young girls because he has the mental age of a fucking  **KIT**!

I gag in anger and fight back the urge to pounce on his neck and strangle him. If only Ariel wasn't protecting him. She looks scary and very possessive.

My nose twitches and I look at the kid.

"Ariel… I don't know what you see in him, I really don't. But please… no matter what he has told you… please punch him in the balls and never look at his perverted muzzle again!"

Ariel giggles and pets his head.

"Eu não vou bater no meu gostoso!" She says something, I will assume it was lewd due to the wicked grin on Nick's muzzle, in response, and kisses his cheek.

She then glances at me.

"And there's a thing you're mistaking about all this Fofa! I'm  **not a kid**!"

OH YEAH! And I'm not a fucking bunny!

I roll my good eye and cross my arms.

"Really? Tell me how a fifteen year old girl is not a kid compared to a  **disgusting thirty three year old perverted male pedophile**!"

"Hey! I'm not fifteen!" Ariel exclaims and then states proudly.

"I turned sixteen four days ago!"

I throw my arms up in the arm in frustration and exclaim.

"WHOOP DE FUCKING DOO! WHAT A BIG FUCKING DIFFERENCE!" I look at them and clutch my paws into fists.

Nick nods and grins.

"It's a big difference." He stands on the tip of his toes and gives Ariel a big wet lick on her lips.

"That means she is already of legal age in Terra and I can marry her." Nick says softly, gazing longingly into Ariel's eyes.

He… he has the law on his side in this madness? But he can't marry her.

That… that…

" **That's wrong**." Scarlet and I say at the same time.

"But she is so young, Nick. She is so much younger than you. She is less than half your age!" My nose twitches and I look pleadingly at him with my one good eye.

He grins evilly and answers with a lewd glint in his eyes.

"I know!" He then gives Ariel's rear a slap and then gives it a good perverted squeezing.

"Just how I like it!" He licks the fur on Ariel's chest and hugs her.

I gag, fighting back the urge to vomit and Ariel giggles excitedly.

"Então! Now that the whole mess has gotten settled, let's go! Nossa série vai começar daqui a pouco!"

Nick's ears perk up and he nods. Ariel and he then turn around and walk up the small three steps of the wooden ladder, entering the light blue house.

I look at them in shock.

My body feels… numb.

As if all the disgusting perverted twisted deviant things Nick has done in the past were not enough… now he is a sick pedophile. And that kid is into it for some reason.

"ARRGH!" I bury my face in my paws and take a deep breath.

It's fine… it's alright. I can deal with this later.

Sigh!

Heh… It's never a dull moment with Nick around.

Scarlet stares at me with a vexed face, her ears laying flat and her tail hanging low, and she then asks shyly.

"Did Nick really poke your eye with his…" She coughs awkwardly.

"Penis?" Oh for fucks sake!

I look embarrassed at her and nod

"I don't want to talk about it." I scratch the back of my head and gesture for her to follow me.

"Let's go. I want to make sure he isn't doing anything perverted to that poor girl."

She nods and then we start quickly walking towards Ariel's house.

It's a small light blue house with white windows, located on the riverbank. I open the white door and enter, followed closely by Scarlet.

Ah… now I see why Nick calls Ariel his Little Fish.

The inside of the house is heavily decorated. There are several fake fish, starfish and shells of various colors hanging on the walls. There's even a small fishnet hanging over the kitchen door.

Apparently she really likes anything sea related. I guess that's why even the walls inside the house are painted in a light blue tone, to resemble an underwater view.

"You two can use the guest rooms! They are the last two rooms down the hallway." Ariel says!

Scarlet nods and walks down the small hallway in a hurry.

I turn my head to the side and see Nick and Ariel lying on the couch in front of the TV. My nose twitches as I watch them snuggle together between pillows shaped like several colorful fish.

Nick is spooning her, which is funny looking since she is taller than him, and hugging her with a look of absolute bliss on his perverted pedophile face.

Sigh… that's so wrong. But there's nothing I can do about it right now. Might as well join them and watch some TV to try and get my mind off the events of the day. I put my backpack on the ground and sit on the armchair near the couch.

The TV is showing an advertisement for some kind of chew toy and then my ears perk up and flick as I hear someone coming out of the kitchen.

A tall and fit looking manned wolf emerges from the kitchen and sits in the other armchair. He opens a beer can and takes a sip before glancing at me. His ears perk up and he smiles in a friendly manner, waving his paw in a greeting.

I smile at him in response and say.

"Hi!" He looks so familiar. I feel as if I have already met him... AH!

I point at him and exclaim.

"You're the one who killed that annoying mole!"

He nods happily and takes another sip of his beer. My nose twitches and I look questioningly at Ariel.

"What's he doing here?"

This girl has rapists, pedophiles and murderers walking in and out of her home. Now I get why this part of Terra's Core is called The Fifth Hell.

"He's my brother." She answers.

My nose twitches and I hear Ariel explaining.

"But you two already know each other Fofa. Lobo told us that he met you the other day when you were looking for Nick. But you suddenly ran from him before he could tell you he knew where Nick was."

It wasn't sudden. He killed someone brutally in front of me and… wait a minute! FUCK! I facepaw and groan. All my suffering was for nothing! I could have found Nick way quicker if I hadn't run away from him that day.

Sigh… whatever! It's no use crying about the past. I will only get mad.

I take a deep breath and look at the TV. The credits of a movie are rolling and I then hear Ariel giggle as Nick playfully licks her ear.

Disgusting! I don't know why she puts up with him.

"Hey Nick. How did you two meet each other?" There has to be something wrong in their relationship. Maybe he is lying to her, claiming he is a rich Zootopian business mammal or something.

Nick glances at me and answers softly.

"Little Fish saved my life when I was drowning." Huh?!

Nick closes his eyes, nuzzling Ariel's head with his muzzle.

"But I thought that a tigress named Purr Machine saved you." I mutter confused.

She hugs Nick against her and smiles.

"No! Purr Machine is my friend. I was teaching her how to fish when I saw this cute fox being carried away by the river. I jumped in and dragged him to the riverbank. I then gave him mouth to mouth breathing to bring him back to life and then performed some first aid so that he was stable enough for Purr to help me to carry him to the city." She answers, taking his paws in her own and staring at him lovingly.

Ah… that's… cute. But wrong… still  **very wrong**.

Nick chuckles and jokes with a grin.

"If I had known I would have gotten a kiss from you because of that then I would drown every day." Eww!

Ariel turns in his arms until she is face to face with him. She them hugs Nick and gives him a deep kiss.

"You don't need to go that far! Você só precisa pedir Nick!" She whispers sexily.

Okay... EEWWWWW! I don't know what she said but EWWWWW!

He smiles and licks her lips.

"Well then… I want you right now!"

**EEEEWWWWWWWW!**

Okay! I need to distract them before they do the unthinkable right here! Knowing Nick I certainly wouldn't put it past him.

I clear my throat and ask with fake excitement.

"That's cool guys! So what happened next?" Please don't tell me you two had sex.

Ariel takes her eyes off Nick and looks at me.

"We took Nick to the hospital where Lobo works and they patched him up."

Nick chuckles and says.

"I woke up in the hospital and thanked her for saving my life, and we started chatting. Then one thing led to another and… well… I guess you can figure the rest for yourself Carrots."

I don't want to. I'm scared of what perverse and disgusting secrets 'the rest' might be holding.

Nick then chuckles and stares lovingly at her and whispers something into her ears.

"Awww!" She exclaims and kisses him.

Eww! Even if this wasn't pedophilia I would still be disgusted by how fucking lovey-dovey these two are right now.

An opening intro song for a TV show then starts playing on the TV and the two perverts stop making out and turn to look at the screen with anxious faces. They are still snuggling but… at least they aren't making out anymore. At this point I will take small mercies.

.

* * *

 

.

July 9th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I wake up with a nice yawn and stretch my arms. This bed is so comfy! I wipe my good eye and put on my eye patch, preparing myself for a new day! I then grab my phone to check the time and notice an unread message.

'My throat is almost perfect! I managed to sneak out of my parents place and went to the precinct to fill out some forms. A few friends and I will hang out after work. Do you want to come?'

I smile happily and close my eye thanking the heavens. Some time with Robin, away from this madness! It's exactly what I needed!

'Sure! I'm in!' I respond to him.

I stare at the screen and a few minutes later Robin answers me.

'Great! Meet you at six PM in front of the precinct.'

I giggle and answer.

"I'll be there... but are you sure you should be partying when you're sick?" He was in pretty bad shape two days ago.

I wait for a few minutes, but no response comes. He must be busy. I put my phone back on the nightstand and yawn again.

I hope Ariel has coffee.

I step out of bed and make my way towards the…

"WHOA!" I trip and fall face first on the floor.

"Ouch… fuck!" The fuck did I trip on?!

I rub my sore nose and look at my feet.

Huh?! My ears drop as I stare at a thin string that has its end tied to each of my ankles.

I close my good eye and sigh deeply.

Nick! This is exactly the kind of prank that sly fox enjoys pulling. He must have snuck into my room while I slept and tied this string to me to make me trip.

I untie the string and throw it away before leaving my room and making my way towards the bathroom located in the middle of the hallway.

"YELP!" I hear a loud whine coming from Scarlet's room as I pass by it.

"Hey Scarlet! Are you alright?"

A second later she answers.

"Yeah!"

I giggle and ask, already knowing the answer.

"What happened?"

"I tripped in a… where did this string come from?" She exclaims surprised and I cover my muzzle to muffle my laughter.

Okay! I can see why Nick does it. But it's still annoying. I'll have to get back at that damn fox later.

I enter the bathroom and after brushing my teeth and taking a relaxing bath, I head to the kitchen while Scarlet uses the bathroom.

I scratch my back and as soon as I enter the kitchen Ariel looks happily at me and starts talking excitedly in that crazy language of hers.

"Bom dia Fofa! Dormiu bem no…" Sigh. She is talking so fast it looks as if she is having a spasm.

"Good morning Ariel!" I roll my eye and gesture for her to calm down.

"I couldn't understand a fucking thing you said. Can you please talk in my language from now on?" I ask gently.

"Ah!" She exclaims and then hugs me, nearly crushing my fucking bones. Damn she's strong!

"I'm sorry Fofa! I forget it sometimes… I won't do that anymore! I'll still call you Fofa though." She says and lets me go.

I cringe as my ribs are now sore and sigh. She doesn't know her own strength. As much as I hate to admit it, bunny bodies are frail. She can't just crush me and hope I will be okay.

But she's still just a kid.

"Do you want some coffee Fofa?" She asks turning around and pouring some of it into a mug.

"Yes, please." I smile at her and ask.

"What does Fofa mean?" I don't mind her calling that… but I need to know it's not something weird.

"Soft, cute!" She answers giggling.

My smile disappears and my nose twitches.

"You shouldn't call a bunny cute." Or soft, for that matter.

Ariel smirks and shrugs, taunting.

"So sue me!"

Her smirk… it's as if I'm seeing Nick in female giant otter form. I bet he taught her how to be so fucking smug and annoying. Fuck it! Whatever… I don't really care what she calls me as long as it isn't a bad word.

I take a sip of my coffee and then she sits across the table, in front of me.

"So… did anything interesting happen today?" She asks and I look at her confused.

The day has just started… what could possibly have happened?

Ariel stares at me and then rolls her aqua blue eyes.

"When you woke up!" She says.

AH!

I nod and my ears perk up.

"My boyfriend asked me to hang out with him today."

"Cool" Ariel exclaims completely uninterested in what I just said.

"But did something else happen?" She asks expectantly.

"Only Nick playing a dumb prank on Scarlet and myself making us trip."

"Ahahahaha!" She covers her muzzle and laughs. After a few seconds she stops laughing and then looks hurt at me.

"It wasn't dumb!" She says, crossing her arms.

Poor girl! She's still defending her wicked twisted perverted pedophile of a future husband. Which is something I will need to fix once I figure out how. After awhile Scarlet walks into the small kitchen and serves herself some coffee.

"Morning." She says sleepily.

Ariel and I greet her and then I ask.

"Where's Nick?"

I need to get back at him for his idiotic prank.

"He's out!" Ariel responds before viciously ripping apart and devouring her fish fillet with her sharp fangs.

Punishment will have to wait for later then… wait!

If Nick is not here, then we can talk to her without him interrupting us. That means we can convince her to abandon this sick perverse relationship.

My ears perk up and I smile impishly.

"Hey Ariel."

She glances at me and I say.

"Scarlet and I wanted to talk to you regarding Nick."

Scarlet's ears perk up and she looks up from her coffee mug and stares at me with a confused face.

I ignore her and explain.

"We think that your relationship with Nick is not a healthy one."

Ariel's smile disappears and she looks displeased at us.

I then glance at Scarlet and gesture for her to talk. The vixen tilts her head confused and I roll my good eye before gesturing towards Ariel. C'mon Scarlet! Back me up here!

Scarlet's face then lights up in comprehension and she nods slowly. She taps pensively on her coffee mug and then says shyly.

"I wasn't going to say anything but… it's creepy seeing you and Nick together."

I nod and add.

"He's more than double your age. I never thought Nick would do something like this."

Ariel glares daggers at us and hisses viciously.

"I don't remember asking your opinions."

My nose twitches a little and I press on.

"I know. But we are concerned about you, Ariel. Nick is an adult… and quite a lot older... he is taking advantage of you. When he gets very old, you will still be young… with your whole life ahead of you."

Scarlet nods and says.

"You're a smart girl with a bright future ahead of you, but Nick is a sly old fox. He is not thinking about what's best… for… you…"

Ariel's beautiful aqua blue eyes shine with a murderous glint and she bares her fangs as if preparing to pounce on us.

Scarlet's ears lay flat against her head and she gulps.

"As I said… I can see you're a smart girl and I guess you're already mature enough to make your own decisions." Scarlet says with a shaky voice.

 **WHAT?!** Coward!

The vixen then continues.

"I don't have a problem with you and Nick… I just hope it all works out fine with the two of you." She blurts out nervously.

GASP!

"Scarlet! You can't be serious." I exclaim in shock.

The vixen stares at me with a cute face and says.

"We are in Terra! It's their culture… we can't just come in here and start bashing on them for it."

I huff and cross my arms.

"So if they start marrying older adults to little ten year old kids, you would be okay with that? Because that's horrible and no matter where you live or what your culture, that will always be a crime!"

Scarlet looks guilty at me and then glances at Ariel. She gulps and hides her muzzle behind her coffee mug, averting her eyes from the hostile giant otter, going silent.

This cowardly traitorous vixen!

My nose twitches and I stare right into Ariel's furious eyes. I'm not going to back down.

"I have a problem with it!" I say resolutely.

Ariel gets off her chair and stands in front of me towering over me.

HAH! As if I would be scared of a kid! She can act tough all her wants, but she's still an innocent little girl who loves the sea and has pillows shaped like fish.

She must have been such easy prey for a perverted leech like Nick.

"He's too old for you and is only with you because of his sick perversion towards kids… and females… all females. You don't even know a tiny fraction of all the perverted things he has done in the past weeks. You need to dump him... ARGH!" I gasp in pain as Ariel grabs me by my neck and lifts me up, slamming my back against the wall.

 **What the fuck?!**  I fight to breathe, but her slightly webbed paws grip my neck with murderous strength, her claws nearly penetrating my skin. I try to kick her, but she presses her knee against my legs to hold them in place.

Ariel glares at me and hisses with savage fury as she continuously bangs me against the wall.

"What I  **need** to do is to break your  **fucking spine**  so that you can't run away when I tear your  **other**   **eye**  out and sell you like a  **dirty puta**  to the first fucker that wants to shove his dick into your  **eye socket**  so that you'll learn to  **RESPECT ME WHEN YOU'RE A FUCKING GUEST IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!** "

My vision starts darkening and I feel my body going numb. I lose the strength in my arms and then Ariel suddenly releases me letting me fall to the ground with a thud.

I lean my back against the wall in agony and rub my damaged throat as I gasp for air.

I was wrong! She isn't an innocent defenseless girl. She's a fucking beast. I… I don't even know whether its Nick's or her future that is in more danger from their relationship.

I look up at her, my eye tearing up a little.

"I just wanted to help." I cry in pain.

Ariel's fury slowly disappears and she looks at me with a guilty face.

"And… I'm thankful for that! But I don't need it. And I don't want you two saying those horrible things about me and Nick." She crosses her arms and pouts.

Scarlet is frozen in place, trembling as she covers her muzzle horrified. She then comes out of her shock and slowly makes her way towards me, staring fearfully at Ariel the entire time.

Scarlet then kneels beside me and gently hugs me, nuzzling my cheek with her muzzle. She then starts whining softly, as tears flow down her face.

I gulp, still feeling soreness in my throat.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I pet her head and she sobs a little before licking my cheeks with her big foxy tongue.

Ariel stares at us looking ashamed and her paws fidget nervously. She is so young… she has the same expression that my teenage siblings have when they do something they regret later.

"I… I'm sorry." She mutters softly.

"It's just… you were saying those mean things about Nick and me…" She starts talking in her crazy language again and her eyes start watering.

My nose twitches and I look sadly at her. I shouldn't have been so crude. She's just a girl. She's a Terran and a violent one at that… but she's still just a girl.

A little naive girl that cares a lot about Nick.

Ariel sniffs and wipes her tears while she keeps talking and Scarlet and I look a bit embarrassed at her.

"It's okay Ariel. We're not mad." I say softly, interrupting her.

The young giant otter stops talking and the three of us just stare at each other in silence for a while.

Scarlet then sniffs and mutters weakly.

"Can we start over and pretend all this never happened?"

"Only if you stop talking about Nick like that." Ariel responds.

Scarlet and I nod and apologize at the same time.

"Sorry."

Ariel wipes a tear from her face and then apologizes softly.

"I'm sorry for saying I was going to do all that… I won't do it anymore."

I smile and slowly manage to get up with Scarlet's help. Ariel then hugs us gently and kisses our cheeks. She's a nice girl… she just needs a good role model and some soothing pills.

Now that I think of it. Who is her father?

My ears then perk up and I notice someone else in the kitchen.

Lobo is frozen in place, standing motionless beside the table.

"Lobo?" I ask confused and the manned wolf's ears lay flat against his head.

Scarlet and Ariel turn to look at him and he then looks very uncomfortable and grabs a cookie from top of the table before bolting out of the kitchen. I think he was hoping we wouldn't notice him. But I don't understand why he wanted to hide.

Ariel giggles a little and rolls her eyes. She then looks happily at us and says.

"You two must want to relax after this mess!" She walks to the fridge and grabs a coconut from inside, making a hole in the top of it and sticking a straw inside it.

"C'mon!" She gestures for us to follow her.

We walk outside the house and Ariel points at her hammock. Scarlet and I exchange quick glances and then shrug before climbing in the hammock and lying comfortably snuggling close to each other.

Ariel then gives us the coconut and says.

"I'll be inside if you two need me!" She then turns and leaves us alone.

Scarlet hugs me close to her and drinks coconut water before offering it to me.

"Thanks!" I drink a little and sigh, feeling refreshed.

We stay silent for a little while and then she laughs.

"It's a good thing I went to the bathroom earlier… I thought I was going to piss myself there."

Hahaha! I giggle and roll my good eye.

"Yeah, me too."

We snuggle closer to each other and I take a deep breath, feeling my body relax.

.

* * *

 

.

"AHA!" WHAT THE FUCK!

I wake up as Scarlet and my bodies roughly hit the ground. What… what the fuck happened?

My heart races and Scarlet and I look around frightened.

We then spot a cute moose girl, that can't be older than eight years old, standing beside our hammock. She has a proud look on her face and is hopping up and down excitedly clapping her hooves.

She's wearing a full ranger scout uniform and has some badges pinned on it. My nose twitches and then I notice that the hammock got turned upside down. Scarlet and I exchange shocked glances.

Why did the little moose girl do that? I've never met her before in my life!

She then giggles excitedly and exclaims proudly.

"Mr. Wilde! Mr. Wilde! Did you watch? I did it!"

"Yes I did Monica! You did a great job!" Nick responds.

NICK!

I wipe the sand off my face and turn angrily to glare at him.

Nick is wearing a green hat and a full scout master uniform and… scout master uniform?!

Nick walks past us and takes something from inside his pockets and grins at the little girl.

Oh no! She must be another one of his child brides!

"With that you earned your 'Unseen Predator' badge!" Nick declares proudly and carefully pins a shiny new badge on her uniform.

The girl squeals gleefully and hugs him for a second before running away, saying.

"Thanks Mr. Wilde! I will see you tomorrow."

Nick waves his arm and chuckles, shaking his head. He then turns to us and smirks smugly, crossing his arms.

Scarlet and I stand up, dusting the sand off our bodies.

The vixen then looks annoyed at him and snarls.

"What was that Nick?!"

Nick inspects his claws feigning disinterest and responds.

"To earn the badge she wanted, she needed to choose a prey, sneak up on her prey and scare it." He then gives us a teasing look.

"Unfortunately for you, Scar! You were together with Carrots, who happened to be Monica's mark."

Scarlet's ears flick and she scratches her head, nodding slightly confused.

I glare at him with my good eye and cross my arms.

"Okay! That explains why the kid scared us, but that doesn't explain why she chose me as her target!" I already know the answer, but I want him to be the one to say it.

Nick's smile grows even more and he responds.

"I decided to help her find an easy target so that she could earn her badge. Since I'm a temporary scout master, I want the kids to remember me as a cool dude!" He grins proudly.

Scarlet rolls her eyes and walks in the direction of the house.

"Whatever… I'm going to clean this sand off my fur." She says entering the house.

Nick glances at her and then turns to me with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Maybe that'll teach you two to never make my bride cry."

Gasp!

"How did you…?"

"A little bird told me!" He interrupts me with a smug grin.

You know what?! Whatever! If that's how it’s going to be, then two can play this game.

I huff and put my paws on my hips.

"What are you doing dressed as a scout master Nick? Are you trying to seduce even more kids... one child not enough for you?" I taunt him.

Nick's smile disappears and he frowns at me.

"Ariel gave me the idea for applying to be a temporary scout master after I told her… you know what." He mutters and my ears drop.

I should have known it was because of something like that.

He then sighs and extends his arms. I look suspiciously at him, but decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and accept his offer, giving him a hug.

I press my face on his large belly and say.

"You look great as a scout master."

"Thanks." He responds and then teases.

"You looked cute when you fell off the hammock!"

I punch his arm playfully and giggle. This annoying fox!

He chuckles and we enter the house. Scarlet is sitting on the couch, eating lunch and watching a show that I'm pretty sure it's meant for kids. Her fur is already clean and shiny.

Nick sits on the couch and she gives him an annoyed glance before averting her gaze with a pouting face. Nick chuckles and I giggle.

"I need to clean the sand off my fur. I'll be right back." I then walk to the bathroom leaving the two foxes behind as they watch 'Flora the Explorer' or whatever that thing is called.

.

* * *

 

.

I walk out of the bathroom feeling nice and clean. I enter the living room and my ears perk up as I see Lucky sitting on the armchair.

He and Scarlet are laughing heartily at one of Nick's bad jokes.

"Hi Lucky." I say happily.

He stands up with a big grin on his face and gives me a quick gentle hug.

"Hi Mon Cheri!"

I sit beside Nick on the couch and then Lucky says.

"Robin said he had invited you too to hang out today. So I thought I could maybe give you a ride."

"Can I go too?" Scarlet asks making a kit face.

"Sure!" I nod.

The more the merrier!

Scarlet giggles happily and Lucky and Nick chuckle.

"It's a good thing you're all going out tonight together!" Nick says wagging his tail.

"Ariel and I have a special evening planned!" He wiggles his eyebrows.

EWWW! Scarlet and I look disgusted at him. That's so wrong.

Lucky nods with a big grin and comments.

"You talked a lot about her, but I still don't know who this Ariel is."

"You're thinking about going after my female, Stinky?" Nick asks playfully growling at him.

She's not your female. She's a kid.

Lucky raises his paws in the air in a surrender gesture and jokes.

"You got me! You know how much a red bushy tail and big pointy ears make me go crazy!"

Nick then crosses his arms and smirks.

"Good thing she's a giant otter then!"

Lucky narrows his eyes and responds playfully.

"An otter is fine too!"

"HAH!" Nick laughs and then says.

"Good thing you like your females just like your red wines then." Nick retorts and taunts with a snicker.

"Old and boring! Isn't that  **right**  Carr…"

"OH! HEH! YOU WON NICK! YOU WON!" Lucky blurts out nervously interrupting him.

Nick smiles victoriously and Lucky covers his mouth, coughing awkwardly as his nose twitches.

Sigh… males. I don't even know what the fuck they are talking about anymore.

Nick chuckles and I roll my good eye.

"When did you two become such good friends?"

The two males stare at me and Nick answers.

"Stinky's a nice guy! We met when I went looking for you after you had been kidnapped. He was annoying the crap out of Robin to find out what had happened to you."

Lucky nods and says, smiling cutely.

"The three of us made quite the perfect team. The Sheriff only tried to negotiate with the criminals because we three convinced him to do it."

It's nice that Nick and Lucky became friends. But it's a shame Nick dislikes Robin. I think he needs a positive fox role model in his life.

"You should have seen how nervous Stinky was." Nick says with a chuckle.

"When I asked him if he knew you, he was so nervous he started babbling about everything that had happened between the two of you." OH NO!

Lucky's ears drop and he smiles sheepishly.

My nose twitches in worry and I glance at Lucky. He notices my horrified expression and then mutters reassuringly.

"I didn't say everything. Just how we met and how we became friends." Thank the heavens.

I don't want to know how much Nick would tease me if he had my drunken shenanigans as ammo.

"Oh!" Nick grins and asks mischievously.

"Is there something you haven't told me, Stinky?"

Lucky and my noses twitch nervously in response.

"No. Nothing important." Lucky answers, averting his gaze.

Nick's ears perk up and his smile grows.

"Reaaally Stinky? Are you sure there isn't any dirty little secret you're omitting? Maybe something, that Carrots and you, have done alone and hidden from peeping eyes perhaps?" The damned fox asks.

Nick and Scarlet stare at us inquisitively and I answer.

"No! We  **haven't**  and will  **never**  do anything like that." I insist. I need to change the subject.

"Why do you call him Stinky?" I ask.

Nick chuckles and then says.

"It's because he told me he used to wear a stinky perfume before you informed him it smelled terrible." Ah… figures.

The front door then opens and Ariel enters completely naked. Her whole body is wet and water is dripping all over the floor. She's holding a big fish in her mouth.

Nick stands up and wags his tail, gazing lovingly… I mean lasciviously perverted at her.

"Little Fish!"

Ariel turns her head and her eyes shine as soon as she spots Nick.

"I see you caught dinner!" He jokes.

Ariel then embraces him and gives him a hearty squeezing.

EWWWWW!

Nick glances at us and jokes.

"Little Fish! Don't get pawsy yet! What will the kids say!"

She is the only kid here Nick.

Ariel takes the fish out of her mouth and grins, displaying her blood soaked sharp teeth.

"I just love a male in uniform." She whispers sexily in his ears.

Ewww!

Nick stands on the tip of his toes and licks the blood dripping from her lips.

"I can't wait to show you my police uniform then!" EWWW! I'll report you if you use your uniform for seducing a child.

Ariel giggles and then she glances at us.

"Hey guys… you're going to go out soon, right? So could you do us a favor and leave the house early! Nick and I need some time alone."

Ewwww! I'm not going to let that happen!

"Eeep!" I exclaim as Scarlet picks me up and quickly grabs Lucky pulling him along.

"Sure! Knock yourselves out!" The vixen says as she quickly exits the house.

She then puts me on the ground and releases her vice grip on Lucky's paw and I complain.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do you really want to be there when they start… doing it?" Scarlet makes a disgusted face.

Well… now when she puts it that way...

Sigh. Does it even matter if Nick and Ariel have sex? She is sixteen… she is almost considered of legal age in Zootopia.

And she is of legal age here. In two years she will be eighteen and… Nick will be thirty six.

He will still be double her age. I cringe and my nose twitches.

But there's nothing I can do right now. I'll deal with it later.

I scratch my head and comment.

"I guess we will have to find something to do to pass the time until we are supposed to meet with Robin."

"We could go to my place and watch a movie or something." Lucky suggests.

Scarlet shakes her head and grins.

"Or we could take another nap in the hammock... without anyone waking us up with a scare this time." The vixen giggles.

Ah! That's a great idea!

"Yes!" I nod.

The pain meds I'm taking for my eye are making me a bit sleepier than usual anyway.

Scarlet lays in the hammock and then Lucky clears his throat saying.

"I don't think it's proper for a male to lay down with beautiful females like this."

Awww! He is so shy!

I playfully punch his arm and say.

"Don't worry Lucky. We're all friends here."

Scarlet then picks him up and lies him down in the hammock before he can protest. I jump in it too and lay down snuggling next to him.

I hug his lean and fit body and Scarlet and I sandwich him. Her bushy tail covers us like a blanket and I bury my face on his neck and nuzzle his soft white fur.

He whines softly and I yawn.

This is just like when me and a bunch of my siblings used to nap together!

.

* * *

 

.

I slowly wake up and yawn. My body is quite warm and I feel something soft in my paws and something hard pressing against my thigh. I caress the soft thing and it twitches in response. Heh… cute.

I then hear Lucky's shaky voice pleading.

"Mo-Mon Cheri!" He sounds desperate. "Could… could you not dddddoo that?"

I yawn again and open my good right eye. Lucky is snuggled between Scarlet and me. He has a troubled expression and his nose is twitching profusely. What's wrong with him? AH! I'm groping his tail!

My ears heat up a little and I let go of his soft fluffy tail I was molesting so thoughtlessly.

"Sorry!" That's so embarrassing.

His phone is still pressing against my thigh. Maybe he should have taken it out of his pocket before we snuggled.

He gulps loudly and then whines again as Scarlet breathes into his ears. He shivers and then mutters with difficulty.

"We need to go!"

"Is it time already?" I ask.

Lucky shivers again and responds nervously.

"It doesn't matter! We need to aww!" He groans strangely as Scarlet sniffs and licks his ears.

Lucky bites his lips and closes his eyes, shivering aggressively as his heart races at a rapid pace.

I don't want to go yet! We're so comfy here! I snuggle against his warm body rubbing his thigh and phone. It's as if the three of us are a single being! One body and... Lucky's phone begins to shift or vibrate or something…

"WE NEED TO GO!" Lucky blurts out and starts squirming violently.

Before I can say anything Lucky frees himself from our nice embrace and suddenly leaps away from us. He lands on the ground and crouches, hunching over his knees, his ears dropping over his face as he shivers uncontrollably.

What the fuck?!

Scarlet wakes up startled and then looks around confused. She then notices him and the two of us stare at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" I ask Lucky and he gasps for air.

He trembles a little more and then responds out of breath placing one paw out with its palm up.

"Yes! Just… stay there… where you are... the two of you!"

Oooookay! That's not strange.

We wait for several minutes before he finally stands up and sighs sounding relieved.

"I know that might have been a bunny thing I don't know about but…" Scarlet says and then asks.

"What the hell was that?" I want to know too.

Lucky then turns to us and clears his throat awkwardly.

"Leg cramps." He answers with an obvious fake smile.

Huh! It must have been really bad cramps then!

Whatever!

I jump off the hammock and walk in the direction of the house.

"I'll be right back! I want to check on Ariel before we go."

"Judy! Wait!" Lucky exclaims!

I stop in my tracks and ask confused.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a tie on the doorknob." He points out.

Uummm… okay!

"So what?"

His nose twitches and he then pleads.

"Can we please just go and leave them alone?"

He gives me a pleading look and Scarlet nods, giving me a kit face as well.

Sigh!

I nod and respond.

"Alright! Let's go!"

.

* * *

 

.

Lucky parks his car near the precinct and my smile instantly disappears.

In front of the precinct there are several officers talking excitedly.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I exclaim annoyed and cross my arms.

Robin is among them and Marian, that fucking  **WHORE** , is standing right beside him. She's wearing her usual light purple dress, dark purple jacket and purse… the slut.

Lucky and Scarlet look confused at me and she asks.

"What?"

My nose twitches and I gesture in the direction of the precinct.

"That cunt, Marian! I think Robin invited her as well." I fume angrily.

"Which one is Marian?" Scarlet asks curiously.

I point at the harlot and respond.

"That slut wearing purple! She is the cunt bitch that is trying to steal Robin from me. She's a jerk and a criminal."

Scarlet glares at Marian and snarls! Good girl! You need to bite her if you have the chance.

"Calm down girls." Lucky says with a chuckle.

"Remember what I've said Mon Cheri? As long as you ignore her, then there's nothing she can do." He states with a grin.

Sigh. Alright… but I won't be nice to her. I nod and we get out of the car, walking in their direction.

The closer we get to them the more fearsome they look. The group is composed of three big tigers, a huge grizzly bear, a bison, a rhino, two wolves and five foxes including Marian and Robin.

I think if they started moving as a group in Zootopia they would turn a lot of heads. I can only hope that they will want to do something normal... like eating at a pizzeria because if they decide to get drunk…

I don't want to be near them when they are drunk.

The three of us stop in front of them and Robin looks at us with a big smile on his muzzle. He is wearing his baggy green tunic and his yellow hood covering most of his head and face.

"Hey guys." He says with a frail thin voice. He then looks at my eye patch and laughs heartily.

"Arrr! Ahoy matey!" He jokes and then says.

"Now that my first mate is here let's sail! To plunder and loot!" He chuckles and points forwards as if he was aboard a ship.

His friends laugh and then the tall bear roars loudly.

"You heard the Captain! Move you landlubbers!"

' **ROAR!** ' I cover my ears as the predators roar, howl and bark loudly.

We then start walking and Robin approaches me, joking.

"I've got to admit. The pirate look suits you."

I roll my good eye and Robin then hugs me gently.

"Are you alright?" He looks slightly concerned at my hurt eye and asks.

"It's nothing serious is it?"

I shake my head and respond.

"No, I just hit a doorknob." The truth will remain hidden from him forever… I hope.

Robin then leans down and licks my lips.

"Take care next time." He whispers and nuzzles my cheek gently.

My ears heat up and I nod. He's so gentle and caring. I hug my fox and kiss his big predatory lips.

"You should take care too. Your throat is still not healed." I whisper worriedly.

Robin rolls his eyes and then grins mischievously.

"Actually! The doctor told me that I needed more bunny in my diet." He says and then puts his paw on my ass, giving it a good squeeze.

He's so bad!

My ears heat up and I giggle.

"Stop! We are in front of everyone." I whisper in embarrassment.

He licks his lips.

"But I think this booty right here is exactly what I need!" He growls sexily and slaps my butt cheek.

He's so fucking hot! My pussy tingles a little and I bite my lip. Not yet! Not in front of everyone. I'm not a savage.

We enter the subway station and while we wait for our subway car I notice something.

Marian is chatting with the rhino and one of the wolves, but at every opportunity she has she steals a glance at me and Robin, looking happily at him and glaring daggers at me.

I grin and hug Robin even closer to me, pressing myself against his muscular foxy body and brushing his bushy tail with my paw.

He then stops talking with the bear about which type arrowhead is better and turns to me with a grin.

He leans down and fiercely gropes my ass, kissing me passionately. I close my eye and let his big foxy tongue enter my mouth as his musk overpowers my senses.

My wet pussy clenches and burns pleading for action as Robin breaks the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva between our mouths. He then licks his lips sexily and looks back at the bear, getting back to their conversation.

I glance in Marian's direction and see her scowling disgusted.

HAH! Take that you  **cunt!**

I then hear Scarlet laughing happily as the bison and one of the foxes tell her something. It's good to see her making a few friends.

Our subway car arrives and as we start entering it I notice Lucky standing outside. His ears are droopy and his nose is twitching nonstop.

He looks… sad?

"Hey Lucky! Aren't you coming?" Robin asks.

Lucky then blinks surprised, as if he had come out of shock, and nods, entering the train.

I hug Robin's torso and he wraps his bushy tail around my body.

Lucky stands near us and looks as if he had just arrived at a funeral.

"Are you alright?" I ask softly.

Lucky gulps and nods, staring at me with big sad eyes.

GASP! He must be shy! I'll need to help him make some friends today.

Robin starts rubbing my ears and I rest my head against his chest, closing my eye and sighing satisfied. I can help Lucky when we arrive.

.

* * *

 

.

"An arcade?" I ask shocked when I see the hard seasoned veterans of the Terran police force giggling like kids as they stare at the game machines.

Robin looks surprised at me and his ears flick inside the holes made for them in his hood.

"What did you think we were going to do?" He asks while he pays for our tickets.

I… I dunno. I thought all these scary looking cops would be into something more… violent.

Not a giant arcade at the Rising Sun District.

I shrug and he chuckles, giving me and Scarlet a card each.

"You can use these to play on any machine in here for the next three hours!" He says excitedly, wagging his tail nonstop.

He's so cute!

"Thank you!" I say and then glance at Lucky, who is staring at his card with a downcast expression.

My nose twitches and I put a paw on Robin's muscular arm.

"Lucky seems to be a little shy among your friends! Can you help him to fit in?" I ask Robin softly.

My fox looks surprised at Lucky and then nods with a grin.

"Sure babe!" Robin answers and licks my lips. He then wags his tail as he walks up to Lucky.

Robin then puts a paw on Lucky's shoulder and ushers him to one of the arcade machines.

"C'mon dude! Let's see if you know how to aim!" My boyfriend says happily as he drags the despondent bunny away.

Scarlet and I walk around, looking at the various game machines and the several mammals of all ages playing on them.

"You know… I never expected you to be dating Robin." Scarlet comments and glances at me.

"Why?" I ask and look at her.

Scarlet shrugs and answers innocently.

"I didn't think you would be so… so…" She struggles to say the next word and waves her paws gesturing.

I roll my eye and ask.

"Progressive?" A bunny and a fox is a rare couple after all.

"Actually, I was going to say bold." Scarlet responds with a giggle.

I roll my good eye and giggle.

Scarlet then mutters a little sadly.

"Poor Lucky though. He really likes you." Her ears lay flat against her head and she stares at Lucky and Robin playing a racing game in the distance.

Lucky…

My ears drop and I scratch the back of my head.

"Lucky is a great buck but…" I try to say it but I don't know what to say.

"But he isn't your type." Scarlet completes the sentence for me.

"YES!" I exclaim.

Lucky is the nicest buck I ever met. He's gentle and caring and he is quite fit and super hot but…

Robin is just so... foxilicious!

Robin is gentle, caring, strong, he's a police officer just like me and he is just so fucking sexy! His bushy red tail and his strong muscular body is just so…

I swoon a little and smile as I look at my fox wag his tail as he beats Lucky at their racing game.

And Lucky isn't sad. He is okay with it.

Scarlet then exclaims happily and wags her tail.

"I want to try that one!" She smiles and giggles in glee as she walks in the direction of a dancing game.

Eh…

"That's not really my thing."

She nods and enters the line for the game.

"I'll see you later then!" She says and watches a stoat showing off some sick moves.

I think I will stick with Robin and play whatever he is playing… AHA!

I then spot Marian. She's standing in the line for the Whack A Mole machine, behind a red panda and an otter currently playing a match. Two mammals can use that machine at the same time. Each player has his own moles to take care of, and the one that hits the most moles before the time ends, wins.

I rub my paws together and smile mischievously.

I can't beat her up, otherwise Robin will be mad at me, but I can beat her in the arcade games as much as I want. I'll humiliate her and she will never want to show her ugly mug around Robin ever again!

The red panda comes out victorious and he and the otter walk away. Marian smiles, stepping forward, and I quickly approach her. I stand beside her and grab the second hammer, reading myself for the match.

Marian, the ugly  **cunt** , glances with revulsion at me and frowns.

"What are you doing?" She hisses annoyed and her fur bristles.

I smile and respond.

"I'm going to challenge you to a match." I giggle, taunting her.

"And I'm going to beat your ugly tail."

Marian bats her long eyelashes and then rolls her bright yellow eyes. Her lips, purple from lipstick, curl up in a mocking smile and she says in amusement.

"I would prefer that instead of annoying me, you went to torture someone else with your fetid presence. I think that bunny with Robin would be the only one here that could tolerate you." She then hisses venomously.

"Why don't the two of you go to a motel and do the only thing you know how to do, the thing bunnies do best? No one will miss you… you would be doing Robin and everyone else a favor."

GASP!

"Lucky and I would never do that!" I exclaim.

Marian covers her muzzle with one of her paws and giggles.

"I know! Not even he is so dumb to go to bed with a dirty little whore like you!" She needles.

"Who knows what nasty diseases you might be carrying!" She viciously whispers.

I glare at her and grit my teeth in anger. If I could just beat the fuck out of her! AH!

My ears then perk up and I taunt.

"What? Are you scared to lose?"

The red furred harlot in front of me laughs loudly and then stares at me with contempt.

"As long as it's not a dick sucking competition, then you will never beat me." She states proudly.

Marian then turns to the Whack A Mole machine and says.

"Start whenever you want! I can hold my breath and endure your putrid stench long enough to beat your fluffy worthless ass!"

We shall see!

I huff annoyed and press the red button, starting the counter to indicate when the moles will start appearing.

As soon as the game starts, I start hitting the moles as if my life depended on it. My heart races and I grin excitedly! It's all perfect! Perfect! All that practice with Nick the last time paid off. I'm hitting every fucking mole! Near the end of the game the mole's speed increases and I miss a few of them, but as soon as I hear the little music stop playing and look at my score, I grin.

I giggle excitedly and hop up and down. This is the best score I ever managed to get! There's no way she…

My ears drop and my nose twitches as I stare shocked at Marian's score.

It's perfect! Her score is fucking perfect! That is impossible.

The cunt smirks smugly and tilts her head to the side as she says.

"There! I beat you! Can you go now? You're making the air rather hard to breathe with your nasty bunny stench!"

**THIS CUNT!**

I point angrily at her and order angrily.

"I  **demand**  a rematch!"

Marian closes her eyes and sighs deeply before turning to the machine again and snarling.

"Hit it."

.

* * *

 

.

"GOD  **FUCKING**  DAMN IT!" I throw my fucking hammer at the fucking floor and grasp my ears in anger!

The fucking  **RED CUNT** of a vixen beside me giggles and rests her chin on her paw, taunting me.

"What's wrong slut? You suck as much at this game as you suck on any dick you can grab!"

 **WHAT**?!

I glare at her and her ears lay flat against her head as she apologizes.

"I'm sorry! You suck many more dicks than that! That was inconsiderate of me!" She teases with a shit eating grin.

**DAMN IT! FUCK!**

Why is she so good at this?! We have been going at it for more than a fucking hour, but I couldn't win even once!

Marian then puts her toy hammer down and turns to walk away, ignoring me.

I look shocked at her and ask.

"Where are you going? We are not done here!"

"We are!" She snarls and glances angrily at me.

"Unlike you, I don't constantly move my arms up and down jacking off random males every day to drink their cum! I prefer water or juice for my fluids instead. I'm tired and I already spent too much of my precious time dealing with you!"

OH NO! You're not running away you fucking slut!

I stand in her way and cross my arms saying.

"Then pick another game then!" I'm going to wipe the floor with her tail!

She groans and then looks around, scanning the place. Her ears then perk up and she walks up to a shooting game.

She grabs the toy gun and glares at me.

"If my score is higher than yours then you will stay ten meters away from me all night." She snarls and her fur bristles.

HA! What a stupid bitch! I had the top marks at the shooting course at the academy!

I huff annoyed and nod.

"FINE! But if you lose, then you will have to stop bothering Robin."

Marian giggles and then points at the toy gun.

"You use this to shoot! Just pretend you're holding one of the dicks you love to fondle so much and the targets are your ugly face that you love to fill with those dicks and you will do just fine." She explains with a serious face.

Dumb whore!

I glare daggers at her and respond angrily.

"I know how to use a gun! I'm a police officer!"

She shrugs uninterested stating.

"Whatever goes on in that fantasy land you call a brain. You can be Mayor and Chief Dick Washer as well in there for all I care."

CUNT!

She turns to look at the game screen. She then takes a stance and focuses on the screen before starting the game.

The words 'Duck Attack' appear on the screen and then a legion of ducks start charging at the screen, coming out from the most unexpected hiding spots and with unpredictable flight patterns. My nose twitches and I gulp as she hits duck after duck spot on, without even flinching. Fifteen minutes later she defeats the final boss and puts her name on the score board.

She's a good shot, I will give her that… but I'm still better.

"Your turn, cum breath!" Marian says as she steps away from the machine.

She crosses her arms watching me as I grab the toy gun. I then look at the screen and start the game.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, but you're having your left eye removed to have another hole to be fucked in right? That's the reason for the pirate patch right?" She asks absentmindedly.

 **WHAT**?! OH FUCK!

My nose twitches and I miss the first duck, but manage to hit the second and third one. That cunt! She's throwing me off my game!

I focus on the game and keep hitting the ducks. Then I hear her disgusting giggles and her snarky comment.

"I bet you can fit some much bigger dicks inside your new fuck hole now. After all, it's not as if you have anything important inside your head anyway. It's the perfect place for storing extra big dicks and semen so you have snacks for later! I am wondering why it took you so long to come up with this idea,  **but** since it is related to your lack of a brain, it all makes sense to me now."

This dumb  **CUNT**!

My nose twitches and I shout angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Oh fuck! I missed another duck!

Marian then stays silent for a few glorious few seconds before opening her fucking mouth again.

"I'm just curious why you're wearing an eye patch. You can't be just doing it to rock the 'Hideous scurvy flea ridden pirate' look, but I fail to see how being even uglier, as if that was possible, would help you in any way." She says with amusement.

I gag and grip the toy gun even harder as I scream.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP MARIAN**!"

I miss YET another duck and then my blood runs cold. I can't miss any more, or else I will lose.

I squint my good eye concentrating and shoot the oncoming swarm of ducks with pinpoint accuracy and…

"Wow!" Marian giggles and then exclaims.

"You lost three lives in just the first stage! You must really suck as a cop in that fantasy land of yours!"

GASP **! THIS FUCKING STUPID FLEA RIDDEN SLUT!**

My paw shakes a little as I tremble in rage and I miss one of the red ducks coming in my direction.

'Game Over!' appears on the screen and my ears drop.

Marian giggles delighted and claps her paws together.

"Look at this! It appears you have lost!" She smiles and turns away.

"So now if you'll excuse me, I'll off to have fun with Robin without being bothered by some piece of bunny trash!" She says with a giggle and then glares disgusted at me.

"You can go knock on the male restroom's door to find some dicks to suck or something. I don't really care." She whispers and then blows me a kiss.

"Ciao!" She then wags her bushy tail as she walks away, swaying her hips.

**THIS SLY FUCK! SHE CHEATED!**

I point angrily at her.

"You  **cheated!** " I accuse her, my voice brimming with anger.

Marian giggles and responds, without even turning back to look at me.

"Now you're just being as salty as the cum you drink."

GASP!

**THAT IS IT!**

My body boils in anger and I grit my teeth as I storm after the dumb cunt.

"Wait right there you  **flea ridden**  prostitute!" I order furiously, fighting back the urge to pounce on her and snap her neck.

The fucking  **WHORE**  ignores me and keeps walking.

DAMN IT!

I'm not letting  **her**  get near  **MY**  Robin!

I firmly grasp her bushy tail with both my paws and give it a mighty pull.

'WHINE!' The slut lets out a loud whine that is like music to my ears.

Her ears lay flat against her head and the bitch turns back to me with a pained expression. She stares horrified at me and clutches her purple purse, holding it protectively close to her chest as she whines indignantly.

"Take your dirty paws off me!" She tries to shake her tail out of my grasp, but I grip it even harder and she whines again.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

I tremble in rage and give her tail another pull. God I just wish I could rip her tail off and strangle her with it.

"You're going to leave Robin and me alone! Do you understand it you mangy slut?" I spit venomously at the filthy bitch in front of me and pull her tail so hard she slips and falls butt first onto the floor.

I laugh and she puts her paws over her dress so that it doesn't reveal her privates. The filthy vixen then stares at me sadly, tears forming in her eyes and whines pathetically as her disgusting purple lips quiver.

 **NOW**  she knows how I felt when she abused me! She is a coward! She keeps talking big, but she is all bark and no bite! She hasn't felt even an ounce of my own suffering!

I grin toothily and glare at her. Maybe I should tear her fucking dress off so that everyone can take a look at her disgusting body! Maybe then we will be even for the time she stripped me naked and took pictures of me.

Yes! I will…

"Judy! What the fuck?!" Robin exclaims in shock, his thin weak voice breaking my heart.

My nose twitches and before I can turn to look at him, I feel his strong paw on my shoulder.

" **Let her go**!" Robin snarls authoritatively and his light brown eyes shine with a violent light for a moment.

I… I… I let go of her tail and take a step back, my ears dropping and my nose twitching. Then I notice the kids standing around us, all staring at the scene in front of them with sad, tearful, or angry faces.

Robin glares at me with a mixed look of horror, disappointment and disgust, and then turns his back on me.

Marian is sniffing softly, tears flowing down her muzzle as she stands up and quickly tries to groom her bushy tail's disheveled fur with her paws. Robin's ears lay flat against his head and his tail hangs low as his paw gently reaches out for her.

Marian then stares at him and turns her back to him, quickly walking away as she weeps.

"Wait!" Robin exclaims feebly with his cracked voice and runs after her.

No!  **NO**! My stomach twists inside my belly and my heart skips a beat.

She tricked him! That sly devious seductress! She is just faking it! She…

Suddenly I feel an enormous paw pulling me by my shoulder and I'm lifted from the ground.

An angry looking panda wearing a grey uniform with the arcade's symbol stamped on it glares angrily at me and growls in an incomprehensible language as he starts walking towards the exit with me still in his paws.

I'm being thrown out?! NO!

"You can't do this! I can't leave her alone with him!" I plead as I try to wiggle out of his grasp without any success.

The panda takes me to the entrance of the arcade and takes a picture of me before ushering me out of the place.

I think I've been banned for life from another fine Terran establishment.

"Judy?!" Scarlet asks as she and Lucky run out off the arcade.

The two look at me in confusion and Lucky's nose twitches as he asks worriedly.

"Mon Cheri! Are you okay?"

Before I can respond to him Scarlet asks nervously.

"What happened?!"

My nose twitches and I nervously tell them all about the game matches against Marian, the bet, the insult's exchanged, and me losing my patience in frustration.

Scarlet covers her muzzle with a shocked look on her face and Lucky facepaws, frowning deeply.

He then looks questioningly at me.

"Why didn't you leave her alone like I told you to?" He asks sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because I can't stand the sight of her, okay!" I answer nervously.

My nose twitches nonstop and I sniff, saying sadly.

"I hate her and I hate even more the fact that she is trying to steal Robin from me. I want her to know she is not wanted here. I want to be able to get into that idiotic head of hers that Robin is mine."

The two of them stare dumbly at me and I groan in frustration. They don't understand how I feel.

I tightly ball my paws into fists and my voice brims with fury.

"And now she is in there alone with Robin. That  **cunt**  must be whispering lies and trying to make it look as if I was a demon."

Lucky rubs his forehead and then looks at me with a soft smile saying.

"Judy! You need to apologize and…"

"I'm not going to apologize to that demon whore." I cross my arms and glare at him.

"I'm never going to give her the satisfaction of…"

"Just do it! You're not doing it for her! You're doing it for Robin!" Lucky exclaims annoyed and then sighs, saying more calmly.

"Try to talk to Robin and say you lost your head over the game." He then stops talking and his nose twitches.

He's right but…

Lucky stares at something and says.

"Just try to look sorry Mon Cheri."

I follow his gaze and gasp in dread.

Robin, Marian and the other officers walk out of the arcade together. Robin has a sad expression and is hugging Marian close to him as he comforts her. Marian, the stupid lying piece of shit of a vixen, is sniffing sadly, gently embracing him with her arms on his torso. I gulp dryly as I see the angry glares his fellow officers are throwing our way.

They then stop and Robin gently breaks the hug. Marian gives him a pleading look and Robin whispers something to her before turning in my direction.

My heart beats faster with each step he takes and soon he stops in front of me with a tired look in his eyes and a frown on his muzzle.

"Hey Judy, we need to talk for a bit." He mutters, his voice sounding raspier than before.

Fuck… fuck… fuck…

Lucky's nose twitches and he takes a step forward saying with concern.

"Look, Robin…"

"This is none of your business." Robin snarls under his breath, shutting Lucky up.

Lucky's ears drop and he backs away. Robin then turns his back on us and starts walking away.

"C'mon." He says without even bothering to look back to see if I'm really following him.

He's mad… really mad.

I walk after Robin and we soon leave the others behind.

He then stops at a slightly less populated street and leans his back on the nearest building wall.

I breathe heavily and my nose twitches as he stares down at his feet in silence, as if thinking of what to say.

He then opens his mouth and I panic.

"It doesn't matter what she told you! It's a lie!" I blurt out nervously.

He has to believe me.

My heart beats a million times per second and Robin stares emotionless at me. He then says.

"All Marian told me is that you lost your temper over a game. Is it a lie?" He asks dryly.

"YES! She's a  **filthy liar** and a  **cheater**! She threw me off my game." I exclaim.

"She's also after you Robin. I can't stand her being near you. You have to tell her to go fu… to go away." My nose twitches and I look pleadingly at him.

Robin closes his eyes and sighs deeply, coughing a little bit before asking.

"Did you see my grizzly bear friend? Little John?" There wasn't anything little about him… but maybe that's the point of the nickname.

I nod.

Robin then says.

"He asked me out once."

WHAT?! He's a gay bear!

I gasp and look shocked at Robin. He stares at me and chuckles softly.

"Believe me…  **NO ONE**  was more surprised than me when he did that." He says and then looks seriously at me.

"Judy… I already told you this. Several of my friends have already hit on me. If you start a fight with all of them, then you'll get hurt, very hurt."

He then scratches the back of his head and mutters.

"I can't deal with all this jealousy, Judy. I think it's best if we…"

"Wait!" I exclaim and grab one of his paws, looking at him with pleading bunny eyes… well one pleading bunny eye.

"I know I screwed up. I'm sorry. But… I…" I gag on my words and then sniff sadly.

"Please… I just want to be with you. I won't lose my temper again... I won't."

I clutch his silky paw tightly and Robin stares troubled at me. He closes his eyes, staying silent for a long time, and then looks at me with a warm smile on his muzzle.

He sighs deeply and then gently caresses my cheek, saying softly.

"Tomorrow I will have the day off… you can go to my place if you want. We can eat something, watch a few movies, nothing fancy, just you, me and lots of rest and fun. Would you like that?"

Yes… YES…  **YES**! No Marian!

I smile and giggle gleefully.

"YES!" I exclaim happily and hug him, burying my face on his manly chest.

Robin arms embrace me and he gently nuzzles the top of my head.

"You need to apologize to Marian. We're going to end the night earlier than planned." He says and I sigh.

God fucking damn it!

"Okay."

.

* * *

 

.

Lucky's car disappears in the distance and Scarlet and I enter Ariel's house. Lucky didn't look very happy about Robin and I making up, but I understand what he must have been thinking. I also think that Robin should have gotten mad at Marian instead of me.

But whatever! It's all settled now… and tomorrow she won't trouble me at all.

Scarlet yawns loudly and stretches her arms walking in the direction of her room.

"I'm beat. Good night Judy."

"Goodnight."

She leaves me alone in the living room and I look around curiously. Everything seems to be in perfect order. Nothing is dirty or smelly. I then walk up to Ariel and Nick's room and put my paw on the doorknob. I take a deep breath, preparing myself, and then open the door.

It takes a few seconds for my eye to adjust to the darkness, but then I spot Nick and Ariel lying in her bed. They are embracing each other, Ariel's face is buried on Nick's soft neck fur and Nick has the happiest smile ever.

I close the door and sigh. I hope they didn't do what I think they did… I hope.

.

* * *

 

.

July 10th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I need to go to the bathroom! NOW!

I wake up in a hurry, feeling my bladder about to explode. I open my eye and… what the fuck?! There's a bowl filled with warm water in my bed… and one of my paws is submerged in the water.

How did this appear here? You know what! Fuck it! I don't care.

I leave my room in a hurry and run to the bathroom. I desperately try to open the bathroom door but find it locked.

No!

I knock on the door and call.

"I NEED TO USE THE TOILET!"

I hear Ariel giggling inside the bathroom and then she asks playfully.

"What's the password?" What the fuck?!

My nose twitches and I ask confused.

"Password?!"

"If you don't know the password, then you can't enter!" She responds with a giggle.

I bang my paw against the door, pressing my legs together to prevent the pee from coming out, and I fume angrily.

" **ARIEL**! This isn't a fucking game! OPEN THE  **FUCKING DOOR**!"

She then bursts out in laughter and opens the door.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I exclaim as I run past her.

The giggling giant otter closes the door and I moan as I use the toilet. After emptying my bladder I sigh and start my morning routine.

I bet it was Nick playing a prank on me again.

I go to the kitchen and as I start eating breakfast I hear Scarlet's voice.

"Yes, I'm free today." She says with a shy voice and then goes silent for a few seconds before saying.

"Sure, I would like that a lot… I'll meet you there then… bye."

Is she talking on the phone?

Scarlet and Ariel then enter the kitchen. The vixen gives a phone to the giant otter and Ariel gives her an inquisitive look.

"Sooo?" Ariel says curiously.

Scarlet wags her tail and covers her muzzle with her paws.

"We are going to meet today!" She responds shyly and Ariel bursts into a fit of giggles.

I eat the rest of my banana and ask.

"What's going on?"

Ariel grins toothily and hugs Scarlet as she responds.

"She has a date!"

A date?! But she doesn't know anyone here.

Scarlet rolls her eyes and giggles as she playfully pushes Ariel away from her.

"It's not a date. He's just going to show me around the city." She says pouting cutely.

Ariel shrugs and then exclaims as she looks at me.

"Judy! I will need you to go buy some carrots and other stuff! We're all out of veggies for you to eat."

Ah…

"Okay." I nod and stand up.

"I can go with you!" Scarlet says happily.

Ariel grins widely and then says.

"There's a mini market two streets away from here. The guy there is an old fella that doesn't speak English very well. So you will have to say 'Nós queremos chupar seu pau' for him to give you the carrots and other stuff I had set aside for you." She gives us a few zoollar bills and smiles asking me to recite the phrase a few times so I get it exactly right, her aqua blue eyes shining.

Scarlet and I nod and we leave the house. As we walk down the street my nose twitches and I ask.

"Who are you going out with?"

"Robin's brother." She responds and then her ears lay flat against her head.

Scarlet looks shyly at me and mutters.

"Robin gave me his number yesterday."

Ah… cool! She's a cute vixen, she deserves someone nice.

We then spot the mini market Ariel spoke of and enter. Scarlet and I look at the old tapir manning the cashier and I scratch my head.

I guess he is the old fella.

The old tapir looks lazily at us and I smile, waving my paw.

"Hi!" Oh right… he doesn't understand English. What did Ariel say we should tell him? I think it was…

"Nós queremos… chupar seu pau!" Did… did I pronounce it right?

The tapir raises an eyebrow and stares surprised at us.

Scarlet taps on my shoulder and then opens her mouth and points at it. AH! Good idea!

I open my mouth and point at it before licking my lips hungrily and rubbing my stomach.

Now he will get it! I need the bunny food.

The old tapir chuckles and grins happily as he walks out from behind the counter.

"You don't need to ask twice girls! But be sure to use your tongues!" He exclaims excitedly as he grabs his erect cock and points it at us like a weapon.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

'GAAAAAAAASP!' Scarlet gasps horrified and covers her eyes, screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

I grab one of her arms and pull the poor petrified vixen away from the perverted old male walking in our direction trying to lance us with his erect dick.

"Where are you going?" The perverted old fuck asks as we make our escape.

We run all the way back to Ariel's home, with me dragging her by the paw the entire time, and as we enter the garden I hear Scarlet whining.

I turn back and look at her wiping away some tears with the back of her free paw. My ears drop and I hug her, whispering gently.

"Are you alright?"

She sniffs and whines a few more times and nods before asking.

"Why did he do that to us?"

"I don't know." But I have an idea why.

I enter the house, followed by Scarlet, and spot Ariel watching TV.

The giant otter turns to look at us and then smiles evilly.

"So, did you girls give him a good sucking?" She asks mischievously.

I KNEW IT!

My nose twitches and I say angrily.

"Ariel! What did you make us say to that old pervert?"

She giggles and responds with an impish grin on her face.

"You said that you were there to suck his cock!"

I grasp my ears and groan annoyed. She's as annoying as Nick is!

Scarlet gasps and covers her mouth.

"That's horrible!"

Ariel shakes her head and laughs.

"It was just a prank Fofas!" She says and then hugs us.

"I wish I could've seen your faces!"

Sigh…

My ears drop and I close my eye, taking a deep breath to calm myself. Scarlet shakes her head and then says vexed.

"I'm going to take a nap before my date… I mean… whatever it is." The vixen then walks to her room and leaves the two of us alone.

I think I… will go out too. There's something I should have done for a long time.

"Ariel! Where can I get a phone to contact someone in Zootopia?"

.

* * *

 

.

The friendly dingo public servant opens the door to a small cubic room with a single computer standing on an old wooden table.

It took hours of filling out forms and waiting, but I'm finally going to make a call to Zootopia! I just don't get why they are so strict towards having contact with other nations.

He then ushers me inside and points at the computer.

"You can use it to make a call to Zootopian phone numbers. It even supports video calls!" He states proudly and then looks sternly at me.

"Be aware that any call you make will be monitored and suspicious criminal activity will not be condoned."

I nod and he smiles turning his back on me and leaving the room. I sit in front of the computer and click on the phone icon and dial the Chief's number.

Heh! I remember his number from all those times I had to call him to get Nick out of trouble. I giggle and make a video call.

After a few rings Chief answers the video call.

" **WHAT?!** " He screams furiously, glaring at me through the computer screen.

My ears and my jaw drop and my nose twitches rapidly as I gawk shocked at him.

Bogo has a crazed look on his face, his eyes red from crying. His uniform, normally neat and clean, is ripped open in several places, dirtied by the blood, coming from the claw marks covering his body, and by vomit… so much vomit. His own vomit I guess, since his muzzle is also covered in the same color vomit.

I gulp as I listen to the countless extremely vicious roars, growls and barks coming from outside the precinct. It sounds as if there is a gang war going on outside.

I then look at him and ask concerned.

"Chief… is everything alright?" I ask concerned and…

' **CRASH**!' suddenly a flaming projectile explodes against his office window, shattering the glass and spreading some flames inside, only not doing more damage due to the fire suppression sprinklers that were activated putting out the flames.

I gasp horrified as the scene unfolds in front of me. Bogo, on the other paw, stands unfazed even as some of his back is hit by the burning debris of what I think was an improvised Molotov.

He simply giggles maniacally and smiles.

"Oh, why would you think that? Everything is fine Hopps! What could have possibly made you think otherwise?" He asks with an eerie soft voice that does not fit him at all.

The battle sounds coming from outside the precinct get worse and I ask concerned.

"Chief. What's happening outside?"

He then glares intensely at the phone screen, his eyes twitching in a troubling manner, and answers with the eerie sweet voice that makes me sick.

"I already told you it's fine! Here! Look for yourself!"

He walks to the window and points the phone's camera outside …

' **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSP**!'

I cover my mouth in shock and my eye widens as I stare at the midnight battle occurring outside the precinct! Several lights illuminate the both the streets and the precinct as several mammals are fighting each other.

Dozens… no… more than a hundred females of different predator species are grouping together as a mob as they try to overpower several police officers wearing riot vests.

The females claw, bite, push, pounce and throw random objects at both the officers attempting to contain them and at the precinct, some of the projectiles even passing close by the phone's camera.

What… what the fuck is happening there? And why are so many of the mammals in the riot covered in vomit?

Chief's face then appears back on the screen and he laughs nervously before saying.

"See! Everything is fine Hopps! Rider has already seen to it!"

KAT?! What did she do?! WHAT DID THAT IDIOTIC TIGRESS DO  **THIS TIME**?!

"Bogo! What the fuck is happening?!" I ask nervously.

He stares looking extremely troubled at me, his eyes have a haunted gaze in them as if he had seen things no one should see, and his puke stained lips tremble before he responds loudly.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE! CAN'T YOU HEAR IT? EVERYONE IS HAPPY!" He stops for a second and then laughs crazily.

"WE ARE FINE HOPPS!  **WE ARE FINE**!"

You sound far from fine! And they don't sound happy at all!

I then hear a furious roar that muffles all other noises.

" **BOOOGOOOO!** "

Oh fuck… it's Kat!

Bogo's expression sinks and he looks emotionless towards the door. We then hear an officer exclaiming.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" I think I know that guy! He's a wolf in Precinct One and…

' **CRASH!** '

My blood runs cold as I see the splinters of wood from the door flying past Bogo and hear the sound of a body slamming against his desk.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DUMB COW?!** " Kat roars furiously.

Bogo then glares at her and screams.

"BACK DOWN RIDER! AND SOMEONE ARREST HIM!"

"What is going on?" I ask but he doesn't hear me.

" **WHOEVER TOUCHES MY HUSBAND DIES**!" Kat roars and Bogo grasps his phone so hard I hear cracking sounds.

Jack is being arrested?!

Kat then growls.

"You can't arrest him! He has done nothing wrong!"

" **NOTHING WRONG**?!" Bogo shouts shocked and then grasps his phone so hard I can hear the plastic cracking as he shouts.

"YOU DON'T KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG RIDER! IF WE WERE TO LISTEN TO YOU WE WOULD ALL BE FUCKING OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, IMPREGNATING OUR MOTHERS, MARRYING RAPISTS AND… AND…" Bogo then stops shouting and his phone falls to the floor.

I can see Bogo staggering as he nearly falls down, one of his hooves clutching his chest as he appears to be having difficulty breathing.

OH MY GOD!

"HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK! CALL FOR HELP!" Fangmeyer roars.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kat laughs and then hisses amused.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! I'm going to turn your body into buffalo burgers you evil…"

Bogo then collapses on top of the phone and the calls ends suddenly.

Oh God! Oh my fucking God!

What the fuck is happening there?! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left Zootopia. I shouldn't! I need to call back. I need to call the switchboard. I…

 **NO**!

I needed this rest! I shouldn't even be thinking about what's happening back there! I tried to warn them about Kat's true nature, but did they listen to me? Did  **anyone**  listen to me?

NO!

So now they reap what they sow! And I need to rest! I earned this vacation! I sigh and smile happily. My shoulders feeling lighter than they were before, and I leave the room.

They can handle themselves in Zootopia without my help! I'm sure that everything will turn out okay.

.

* * *

 

.

The sun has just set as I stop in front of a tall metal gate, looking at the grey house behind it. Robin's home looks very plain. He doesn't even have any ornaments to decorate his garden. He sure needs a feminine touch to lighten the mood here.

I giggle and press the intercom button. Soon I hear his weak raspy voice.

"Who is it?"

I giggle excitedly and answer playfully.

"Care to guess?"

He chuckles softly on the other side of the line and then his gate is electronically unlocked. I enter the small garden and then the front door opens.

I see my fox and lose my breath.

Robin is wearing a long thin green robe, just like his police uniform, but this one looks more like a pajama. His beautiful face is not partially hidden by a hood as usual. I already knew... but damn… he is so fucking handsome. His face is so perfect. It looks like a sculpture. His features are delicate and beautiful, but he also looks strong and fearsome.

I think I now understand the term 'Pretty Boy' some of my brothers used to enviously use to describe a buck that was considered too beautiful. I giggle excitedly and grin. But Robin isn't  **just**  a pretty boy! He is a handsome male!  **My**  handsome male!

I smile and quickly walk in his direction, giving my boyfriend a big hug, burying my face on his belly.

"Hey babe!" He says sexily, something only he can do with such a raspy voice!

I look at him and smile as he gently embraces me with his strong foxy arms. Robin leans down and licks my lips, his deep violet musk already driving me crazy.

"C'mon! Let's go inside." He whispers, gently ushering me in.

We enter his house and it takes a bit of time for my eye to finally adjust to see anything. His house is very dark, the ceiling and the walls are painted black, and even though he has some lights on, they are all very weak. I guess that's because foxes see so well in the dark.

We walk down the dark hallway and enter his living room. There's a big dark couch with several cushions and a blanket on it, and a flat TV screen hanging on the wall in front of the couch.

Robin nuzzles my cheek and says softly.

"You can get something to eat from the fridge if you want! I think I have some carrots there!"

He then sits comfortably on the couch, in the middle of several cushions and… a stuffed purple unicorn?

He hugs and snuggles the unicorn, smiling happily and declaring.

"I'm watching a series I like! If you want to…" Robin stops talking and looks bewildered at me, tilting his head to the side.

My gaze falls upon the unicorn again and Robin then notices what I'm staring at. His ears suddenly lay flat against his head and he hides the unicorn behind his back, exclaiming nervously.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Robin gulps and then laughs awkwardly before saying.

"My niece visited me a few days ago and she forgot her stuffed animal here. I'm just taking care of it until she comes to get it back and…"

I roll my eye and interrupt him, saying.

"Robin! It's fine! I don't care if you like unicorns or whatever."

His jaw drops and he looks surprised at me. I giggle and say.

"I think it's cute!"

Robin wags his tail and smiles cutely.

I actually think that a grown male that is into stuffed unicorns is kind of… creepy. But it's not a crime, so I shouldn't judge.

Besides… Robin is so handsome! He can get away with being a little creepy.

I cover my mouth and giggle, turning my back on him and walking to the kitchen. The kitchen is connected to the living room and I can smell something weird in here… but I can't tell what it is.

I open the fridge and… oh…

I see the carrots alright. They are here just as Robin said they would be. But they are beside Humper's decapitated head. I gag in disgust and grab one of the carrots before quickly closing the fridge door.

I don't know how Robin can eat something like that. It's disgusting… but maybe that's where he gets his good looks from! If you are what you eat then I wonder how many bunnies Robin must have had to eat to get so frigging cute! That sounded so specist. I don't know if I can call other bunnies cute in this case. I wonder if he has to eat them raw to get a better effect.

I really will have to feed him well before introducing him to my family though. I can't have him licking his lips dreaming of the smorgasbord of bunnies waiting for him to gobble up raw.

I walk back to the living room and sit beside Robin, snuggling close and leaning my body against his powerful and slim foxy torso.

I then look at him and giggle.

"And where's your purple friend?" I ask playfully.

Robin stares at me with his beautiful light brown eyes and licks the tops of my head.

"I don't need her! Right now I have a much better cuddle partner." He whispers softly and gently nibbles my ears, sending shivers down my spine.

My fox smiles and puts his arm on my hips, hugging me even closer to him as his bushy tail coils around my body.

I nuzzle his belly and sigh contentedly. Robin then grabs the remote control and I chew my carrot happily as he starts the episode of his series. His paw gently caresses me and I smile even more.

I really needed this.

.

* * *

 

.

Another episode ends and I squirm a little, moaning softly as Robin gently rubs my ears with his strong foxy paws.

Robin chuckles and plays with the tip of my ears before slowly moving his paws to my neck.

"You're tense." He comments, massaging my body.

"Yeah." I nod and lie on my belly, resting my head on my paws in front of me.

He then grabs one of my feet and gently starts rubbing the sore spots, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine.

"What's bothering you?" He asks softly.

I relax and mutter.

"Nick is going to marry a sixteen year old girl he just met."

I sigh and he chuckles. I roll my eye and complain.

"It's not funny! She is less than half his age."

"I know." He responds softly and then gently puts my foot down.

"But if they love each other is there a problem?" He asks softly and gently starts rubbing my other foot.

Robin's right… I guess. If Nick really loves her, then its better if he becomes faithful to a single female, even if she's still a child, than continuing to be his male whore self.

But it still feels wrong…

"Aww!" I moan softly as Robin's digits hit a major sore spot on my foot.

He then leans over me and kisses the back of my head.

"Trust your friend. He knows what he is doing."

Heh! No he doesn't. But I guess I will never know if I don't let Nick choose for himself. I just hope Ariel will be okay with all this.

Robin then slowly turns me over so I can face him. My fox smiles and stares at me with his big light brown eyes.

You know what! I can think about all that later. Now I just need to enjoy being here with him.

I giggle and embrace his furry neck, pulling him closer to me and pressing our lips together. We kiss passionately, his tongue lapping against mine, and Robin then puts a paw on my cheek, gently caressing it. I feel my body heating up and my pussy getting wet as his violet musk assaults my nose.

I slowly break the kiss and gaze into his light brown eyes. He is one of the nicest, kindest males I know.

"Robin…" I mutter shyly and my nose twitches.

I want my first time to be with someone I love. Someone who loves me back! Not with Nick… he is still my friend… but he is not the one I want.

He looks curiously at me and I cover my face with my ears to hide my embarrassment as I say.

"I… I want to have sex with you."

THERE! I said it just like the actress in one of those porn movies. Well… she wasn't embarrassed, having trouble breathing and scared as fuck, but I think I deserve a break.

Robin then licks my cheek and whispers softly.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

I uncover my good eye and look shyly at him. Robin smiles and says gently.

"You don't have to force yourself to do anything Judy. I'm going to be equally happy if we keep watching TV and snuggling." He then gently touches his nose to mine and says.

"Sex is something we will only do when you're completely ready."

I… I…

"I AM READY!" I exclaim way too loudly and then cover my mouth in embarrassment.

Robin chuckles playfully and my nose twitches as I say.

"I want to be with you Robin. My body is ready!" I give his big foxy lips a kiss and whisper.

"I want to feel you inside me." EEEEEEEH! That's so kinky! I can't believe I said that!

He stares at me for a while and then nods, licking my lips and picking me up in his strong arms.

I cover my mouth and giggle excitedly. He's carrying me as if I was a princess!

I stare at his handsome smile as he carries me up to his bedroom.

"If you want to stop, then you just have to say it and I will stop. I'll only continue if you are completely comfortable and happy, alright Judy!" He whispers softly.

Aww! He's so kind!

"Thanks Robin."

His bedroom has black walls and ceiling like the rest of his house, and his bed has dark blue silk sheets and pillows.

He licks my face and nuzzles my belly with his muzzle before laying me on my belly in the middle of his bed. I then feel him slowly sliding my shirt up, kissing every part of my back with his warm lips as he undresses me.

I giggle, squirming slightly, as his kisses send shivers down my spine. I then allow him to take my shirt off and he lets it fall beside the bed.

He nibbles my ears with his sharp teeth and then licks the back of my neck.

"Let me just finish massaging you first."

Robin strong paws then press into my back, rubbing every spot he can find. I muffle a small moan and my pussy tingles. His soft paw pads massage my back, caressing me all the way down to my hips. My tail twitches as he then starts lowering my shorts.

He kisses one of my butt cheeks and lets my shorts fall to the ground. I feel his warm breath on the wet spot between my legs and my body trembles.

I need to look at him! I need to see him while he… he does it. I quickly turn to lie on my back and giggle, covering my mouth with an excited dumb smile on my face.

Robin stares hungrily at me and licks his lips.

"Looks tasty!" He growls sexily and then kisses my belly, just above my pussy.

He grabs both of my butt cheeks firmly and slowly brings his soft lips to touch my moist and tingling pussy.

"Awww!" I moan and cover my mouth as Robin's big foxy tongue slowly spreads my lower lips open and enters my pussy.

I tremble as his tongue laps inside my body, hitting my pleasure spots repeatedly.

"AAAAW! ROBIN!" This is exactly how I imagined it!

Robin's chin is pressed between my butt cheeks and he slaps my ass, making me moan even more.

"Awwww!" YES! Waves of electricity pass through my spine and I nearly gag.

He is ravaging me! Making me his bunny! It feels so much better than when Nick licked me!

"Awwwww!"

Nick was a pervert! He forced himself on me and didn't care about me at all… but Robin… Robin is gentle and caring! He is the male I asked for! He is the one I have been waiting for!

It feels as if he is making out with my lower mouth! He is passionately kissing my insides, putting away the fire that… awww. AAWWW!

"AAAAAAWWWW!" Waves of pleasure wash across my body and I moan loudly.

I nearly gag on my own drool, arching my body up and pressing my pussy harder against his sweet lips grasping the nearest pillow. I feel my pussy clenching tightly around Robin's tongue, locking it inside with a vice like grip.

Instead of trying to pull his tongue out, Robin keeps lapping at my pleasure spot deep inside me and closes his eyes, embracing my body as I orgasm.

I convulse violently and my eye nearly rolls into its socket, but a few seconds later I feel a numbness going through my body.

Fuck… fuck! That was… amazing!

Robin gently lays my butt on the bed and leans on top of me, putting his paws beside me. He stares at me from above and chuckles.

"I didn't think you would be so pent up." He comments with a grin.

"I've been pent up for nearly twenty six years!" I breathe heavily and giggle dumbly, putting my paws on his neck and grasping his soft fur.

"Come here you sexy fox!" I whisper out of breath and pull him into a kiss.

He yips surprised but doesn't fight it. He kisses me, his tongue entering my mouth as if it owns it.

We then break the kiss and I gasp for air, nearly being suffocated by his musk and the strange taste. He licks my cheek with his warm tongue and I giggle, giving him a kiss on top of his nose.

"That was way better than my vibrator!" I manage to exclaim before I let my head fall on the mattress.

Robin chuckles and gives me a fake hurt look.

"It's good to know that I'm barely better than some inanimate object!" He whines and averts his gaze pouting cutely, but I can see a smirk forming on his face.

I roll my eye and giggle.

"Stop it! You know what I meant!" I say and playfully bat his shoulder.

Robin chuckles and then gazes into my eye. I stare into his gentle light brown eyes and my heart skips a beat.

This is the best day of my life. And it has just started! So far Robin has only used his tongue to lubricate me. Now he is going to ravage me… knot me… make me his bunny using his big foxy dick! I grin and feel my pussy clenching in anticipation.

But… maybe I should do a little something for him before we go at it for real! My heart beats faster.

He licked my pussy so thoroughly! It's only fair I reciprocate!

I caress his big foxy chest, feeling his soft fur through his thin robe, and say sexily.

"I want to taste you too!"

His ears perk up and he grins widely. Robin then leans back so he is no longer on top of me and then kneels on the bed.

He helps me stand up with my still trembling legs, so I can stand nearly at the same height as him, and once he sees my smile he teases me.

"I've never seen a bunny hunger so much for meat before… especially a fox's meat!"

"Oh! I'm hungry! And I'm not going to stop until I eat my fill." I giggle and stand on the tip of my toes, planting a kiss on his lips.

He grabs my ass with both his paws, giving it a good squeeze, pulling me closer to him.

"Then I better feed you well!" He growls sexily and nibbles my neck and I embrace his powerful torso.

I moan a little and respond.

"I'm counting on it." I playfully nibble one of his ears and then lean down, giggling as I pull his robe up.

Robin wags his tail nonstop and helps me undress him, throwing his robe away, displaying his big strong furry chest to me as he puts his paws on his hips.

My heart skips a beat and my pussy moistens. I bite my lip and gawk at his naked hot body.

I caress the perfect snow white soft fur on his chest and the soft red fur on his sides and feel the powerful rock hard muscles hiding beneath his skin. His muscles don't show themselves too much on his body, but he is so strong! He's slim and slight curvy, giving him a somewhat delicate appeal, but I feel as if he could easily lift me and throw me to the other side of the bedroom with one arm if he wanted to.

I giggle and bury my face in his soft chest fur, breathing his scent. His body is befitting of a god! Slim in the right places, muscular in the right places, fit and perfect in every place possible! I couldn't imagine a more perfect being!

He is going to mount me! He will use those powerful foxy legs of his to hump me, shoving his big foxy dick inside my wet pussy. Both my mouths drool uncontrollably and I begin kissing my way down his chest and belly.

He's going to spread my legs open and fill my insides with his large meaty dick! My heart skips a beat and I gasp for air as his deep musk assaults my nostrils. He will paint my uterus with his seed! His knot is going lock me in place as he tries to impregnate me… as he makes me his bitch!

I then look at the big fluffy tuft of fur in the middle of Robin's legs, hiding his sheath and balls from me. I gulp and lick my lips. I can feel the heat irradiating from his crotch from here.

I giggle and wipe the drool off my lips with the back of my paw. I've been waiting for so long. I have never done this before, but I am sure I have waited for the best one possible! Why ever bother with a nasty green bean when you can have the golden carrot! I can almost feel the taste of his big foxy dick!

I slowly but carefully spread Robin's legs wide open and put my paws between his legs, eagerly grabbing his big… uuuumm!

I feel the middle of his legs looking for his sheath but I… can't find it. I can't find anyth…  **AHA**!

I'VE FOUND IT!

Robin covers his muzzle and lets out a silent moan followed by a yip when I gently grasp his sheath. I smirk and kiss his belly, slowly massaging his sheath to make his dick come out.

But it isn't coming out! Is… is Robin shy? No! That can't be! I must be doing something wrong.

I keep gently massaging and probing his sheath until one of my fingers… enters his tailhole?!

"Aww yip!" Robin moans, wagging his tail even faster, and his tailhole clenches around my finger.

My nose twitches and I look shocked at him. What the fuck?! Males can get off from their tailholes? Well, of course they can! That's how gay males do it but… but his tailhole seems to be out of place… shouldn't it be closer to his ass… not here?

And where are his balls? I know foxes can hide them, just like young bucks, but this is ridiculous.

I place my free paw on his belly and gently push him, asking softly.

"Can you lie on your back?" I'm going to make your dick come out even if I need to beat it out of hiding.

I haven't waited for  **twenty six years** , traveled over  **half**  the fucking  **world** , found the male I love in the midst of a bunch of  **degenerates,**  and fought off a  **crazy psychotic vixen**  for his love only to  **stay a fucking virgin**  because  **his dick is too shy**  to make an appearance so we can  **make love**!

Robin nods and lies on his back, spreading his legs open even more. I then get a good look at the situation down there.

I can see his pristine cute little pink tailhole between his butt cheeks, but my finger isn't inside it.

My finger is inside some weird looking small round protrusion that is located where his dick should be. I also can't see his balls anywhere. But this little sheath is so weird…the weirdest I've ever seen! It's warm, moist and whenever I move my finger inside it trying to find his dick, it clenches around my finger with a vice like grip, as if it is trying… to keep… it inside.

My ears drop and then look embarrassed at Robin. I smile awkwardly and ask playfully.

"Hey, Robin! Where're you hiding your foxy cock at?" He can't not be aroused by me and what we have been doing can he? No, that can't be it. He seems to have been enjoying himself the whole time.

I'm such an idiot. I really thought I could do this without any sort of experience. I barely know anything about bunnies let alone about foxes.

Heh! Ridiculous! I can't even find my boyfriend's dick. I bet we will laugh about this later. But I wonder what I'm doing wrong.

Robin tilts his head to the side and then smiles.

"It's in the closet! Bottom drawer!" He responds, pointing at the closet in the corner of the room.

What?! No I… wait a second.

Oh! I know what he must mean. Robin must have been injured in an accident. He is a fearless cop like me! Maybe he is like an amputee and just needs something to help prop it up or coax it out. That has to be it!

But… as I move my finger a little inside Robin's sheath… he's so wet down there. That can't be normal… that…

"Awww yip!" He lets out a moan and I freeze.

I know his voice is thin and weak because of his sore sick throat but… that moan was very… girly.

I gulp and take my finger out of his wet sheath. It swells a little and then contracts back to normal, revealing momentously the moist hole inside it… not a dick.

There's… there's no dick inside his sheath… but… but…

My jaw drops and my heart skips a beat as I stare horrified at my wet finger.

If Robin doesn't have a dick then… then that can only be a pu… a puss… a… a pu…

' **GAAAAAAAAAASP**!' I gag and step back, nearly choking as I gasp for air, trying desperately to breath.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

This isn't happening! This is a dream! IT HAS TO BE!

"Judy! Are you okay?" Robin asks worriedly.

" **NO**!" I exclaim with difficulty and then gawk in terror at him.

NO! Not at  **him** … but at  **HER**!

My fox… no! My…  **vixen?!**  She looks at me confused and concerned.

"What's wrong?" He… no **SHE**  asks softly, with a silky yet slightly raspy voice.

OH FUCK! OH GOD! When he… **SHE** … told me his… I mean, her throat was almost healed I didn't believe it. I thought that his voice was still unusually thin but… her voice is thinner because… because he is a girl...

HE'S A  **SHE**! ROBIN IS A  **FEMALE**!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" OH MY FUCKING GOD!

All those times I thought we were going to have sex and… OH FUCK! She was a girl the entire time!

I'm not a pervert like Kat! I'm  **NOT**  into girls! I'm not a les...

Robin kneels in the bed and tries to reach me with her silky perfect paws, asking nervously.

"Judy! What the fuck is happening to you?! What's wrong?!"

"GET BACK!" I back away from her, putting my paws out to prevent her from pulling me closer to her slim yet curvy body…  **I'M INTO MALES**!

I point accusingly at her and stutter nervously.

"Y-You're a girl!" She has a pussy. I think that qualifies.

Robin's jaw drops and she tilts her head in confusion again.

"Uuuummm… last time I checked I was a grown woman actually." She responds and the shakes her curvy hips a little to emphasize the point.

AAAAH! NO! FUCK THAT'S… THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

Her body was supposed to be slim and fit. It was supposed to be a sexy male body with some delicate parts in it. But… but she is a slightly curvy and fit female with some muscles showing.

**SHE ISN'T SEXY!**

I grasp my ears and pull on them nervously.

I'm into big powerful muscular males! With big teeth and big claws and big dicks and big bushy tails and… and a  **BIG EVERYTHING!**

Robin then quickly steps in my direction and pulls me closer to her, hugging me tightly against her warm soft body.

"Judy calm down! You're acting weird." She says with a silky voice, pressing my face against her powerful yet indescribably soft chest fur.

NO! I don't like females…  **I don't**! Her musk then assaults my nose and I gag. I… I can't breathe… I can't fucking breathe! My eye tears up and I gag as I grasp my neck, trying desperately to breathe.

Robin grabs my shoulders and looks concerned at me, exclaiming nervously.

" **JUDY**?!"

I need to go… I need… I need to get out of here!

 **NOW!** RIGHT NOW!

I push her away with all my strength, freeing myself from her grip finally, and I jump off the bed, grabbing my clothes before making a mad dash in the direction of the front door.

I press the button to open the gate and yank the front door open, but then I hear.

"Judy?!" Robin calls after me sadly. She has her ears lying flat against her head and her tail hanging low as she gives me a pained look.

I gaze into her light brown eyes and… and I  **run**.

I run away from her house.

I run away from her.

My phone rings again and again but I just keep running.

I run for God only knows how fucking long, stopping only when my feet start hurting.

My heart races as I gasp for breath. Robin is a female.

I gulp dryly and look down at my phone. All the missed calls are from Robin… the messages as well. A tear falls on the phone screen and I close my eye. There's no way I can face her.

My heart grows heavy and my body becomes numb as I fall to my knees in despair.

I sniff and wipe the tears flowing down my right cheek. She was supposed to be a male. My male! My perfect boyfriend! My mate! How… how am I going to… face her now? I'm not into females… I'm not. And she was so kind to me and I… I don't even know what to tell her.

I ran away from her as if she was a murderer. She must think I'm a monster. And if I go back there just to tell her I don't like females… she will hate me. She will think I'm a homophobe.

But how… how could I know she was a female? She acted and dressed exactly like a male would.

My nose then twitches and my jaw drops as I realize something.

Scarlet could tell that Robin was a female. She probably could smell it with her foxy nose.

"AARRGH!" I grasp my ears in anger and groan.

That's why Scarlet said Lucky wasn't my type. Because she thinks I'm a lesbian!

 **WHICH I'M NOT**!

And why didn't anyone tell me Robin was a female?!

Marian even said that Robin was a male and… Marian.  **THAT CUNT**! THAT  **LESBIAN CUNT**! I grit my teeth and clench my paws in fury. She knew I thought Robin was a male. She knew and led me on. She was making a fool out of me the whole time!

And Nick…

 **NICK**! That dumb pedophiliac fox! I glare at my phone and press his contact number.

"Hello!" He happily answers the call.

"NICK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ROBIN IS A  **FEMALE**?!" I ask brimming with fury.

"Ah!" Nick exclaims and then says calmly.

"I thought you had things under control!"

I gag in anger and respond.

" **DUMB FOX**! It was fucking obvious I didn't have anything under control you flying fuck!"

I then take a deep breath and try to control my rage as I ask.

"Nick… why did you attack me at the hospital if Robin is a female and  **NOT**  a male?"

The dumb fox then chuckles and answers happily.

"It was because  **I**  should be your first, Carrots. And vixens are the gateway drug to foxes! Everyone likes vixens! They are soft, cute, sexy, and before you know it you would be into tods too! And then there's no return Carrots. One day I would find you with some random fox balls deep inside you, knotting your pussy, shredding your insides apart and ruining you forever, and  **ALL**  of that could have been prevented if only you would have lost your virginity to me instead."

 **WHAT**?! He's crazy!

"That would never happen, Nick!"

"Really?" He asks amused and then taunts.

"Then if Robin was a male you  **wouldn't** have let him get knot deep inside you?"

That… that…

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NICK!" This dumb fox!

My nose twitches and I say sadly.

"And now we will never know. Robin is a female so… I will never know."

Nick stays silent for a few seconds and then asks expectantly.

"Did you have sex with her?"

My nose twitches and I answer annoyed.

"Of course not Nick. I'm not a les…"

" **GOOD**!" He exclaims excitedly and then says.

"Wait for me to get there then! I need to get the entire thing on video!"

The fuck?!

" **WHAT?! WHY?!** "

Nick chuckles in amusement and responds.

"If I'm not going to be your first, then I have to record it at least! So we can take a look at it later and remember when you were pure and cute right before you were defiled. Besides, it's hot! Not as hot as it would be if  **I**  was the one doing it, but I guess female on female action is the next best thing! I will absolutely not allow another male to take away your virgini…"

I groan annoyed and interrupt his perverted delusions.

"You're  **NOT**  going to record me while I lose my virginity Nick!"

"Ah." He exclaims sadly but then asks mischievously.

"Can I watch it and not record it then?"

"NO!" That dumb perverted fox!

He whines and I can almost see his pleading kit face as he pouts.

"But Little Fish said I was allowed to!"

I close my eye and take a deep breath to calm down.

"Ariel is not my fucking pimp. Good bye Nick." I say calmly and…

Nick then says.

"C'mon Carrots! What if I just put the tip in! You won't even feel it!" Motherfucker!

As  **IF**  I wouldn't feel any part of that  **MURDER WEAPON**  he calls a dick entering my pussy!

"GOOD NIGHT NICK! THANKS FOR NOTHING YOU CRADLE ROBBER!" I shout at the phone and end the call fuming angrily.

That's what I get for even thinking of trying to ask for help from a  **perverted pedophile male whore**.

Who can I talk to? I can't call my sisters or female friends in Zootopia. I can't talk to Ariel since she is almost as crazy as Nick is… maybe even crazier. And I bet Scarlet doesn't have ANY experience in this matter. Who can I ca...

**LUCKY!**

I wipe my tears and quickly put on my clothes. He's kind and gentle. He's the only friend who will listen to me and not make fun of me, but instead try and actually help me. He's not a pervert! And he will know what to do to help me… he always does!

.

* * *

 

.

"LUCKY! LUCKY!" I call desperately as I bang my paws on the door.

"LUCKY! LU…"

The door opens and Lucky stares at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Mon Amour! What's wrong?" He asks, gently placing his paws on my shoulders.

I sniff and wipe the tears coming from my good right eye.

"Can we talk?" My nose twitches and I give him a pleading desperate look.

He nods with a worried expression on his face and gestures for me to enter, closing the door behind me. Lucky gently guides me over to his couch and sits me down comfortably.

He stands in front of me and his nose twitches as he asks gently.

"Mon Cheri, why didn't you call first? I would have come and picked you up."

"I… my phone died after I talked to Nick." I was too excited and forgot to charge it before going to Robin's. Fortunately Lucky didn't live a terribly long way away.

Lucky nods slowly says softly.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

He then quickly leaves the living room and enters the kitchen. My ears flick as I hear what sounds like him making a huge mess and a few moments later he comes back holding a huge tray of food in his paws, filled with refreshments and baked kale chips and vegetables with a smooth bean dip.

He places it on the table in front of us and then looks at me with great concern.

"You look troubled, please drink some water."

I shake my head and ask.

"Can you pour me some wine?"

Lucky thinks about it for a bit after looking at my distraught face and then nods, getting me a glass of wine. He then sits by my side and asks gently.

"What's wrong?" Everything… everything I do is wrong.

I sigh and take a few sips of the wine. The alcohol burns my throat but feels good… and delicious... Lucky sure knows quality wine... and say.

"I was with Robin…"

"Did he  **hurt you**?!" Lucky asks shocked interrupting me, his voice carrying a hint of anger and menace in it.

"NO!" I exclaim and shake my head.

"No… if anything, I was the one that did the hurting." I say mournfully.

Lucky's ears drop and he puts a paw on my arm, giving it a soft squeeze as he says softly.

"Tell me what happened."

I take a deep breath and look down at my glass of wine.

"I went to Robin's place today… and things became really heated between the two of us. I felt… I felt that I had found someone that I finally loved… who would love me."

Sigh…

"We kissed and it felt so… magical! I felt butterflies in my stomach and my body tingled all over whenever I was near him. I wanted to be with him… you know what I mean. I have never done that before but… I was certain that I wanted to do it with Robin."

Lucky's nose twitches and he listens attentively to me. He's such a great listener… unlike Nick, who was more worried about perverted stuff than anything else. Lucky always cares about what I have to say.

"Then today we met and… we snuggled together, we watched TV, laughed, joked with each other. Robin massaged me… kissed me… held me gently and brought me to his bed."

Lucky nods, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You don't appear to have enjoyed it." He comments.

I shake my head and respond softly.

"I loved it… he used his tongue and… he licked me down there. It was the most magical experience I've ever felt in my life. He put his tongue deep inside me touching my special area making me orgasm so powerfully." I sniff and drink a few more sips of wine.

Lucky looks slightly confused at me and then asks in bewilderment.

"Mon Cheri, are you sure that is what happened? None of that is even physically possible between a fox and a bunny. In fact a fox couldn't even do that even if you were as big as a human girl. Even I couldn't… on you... ahem… ummm… I mean… are you sure you are remembering… right?"

I… I thought that is what happened… at least it felt like it… but… but he is right… how could that have… I respond.

"I… I don't know. Maybe I am remembering it all wrong. You're right, it makes no sense at all. But for some reason, I remember it that way."

Lucky nods a bit. He shrugs his shoulders looking confused and asks.

"Well… Mon Amour… I'm glad you felt like that with Robin… and… things went well for you… sexually… apparently. But…" His nose twitches and he looks puzzled at me.

"If everything was going so well, then what happened to cause you to be so distressed?"

I take a deep breath and my eye tears up.

"When I reached for his foxhood… there wasn't anything there, Lucky."

Lucky opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. He stares a bit dazed at me for awhile and then asks.

"What?"

I look into his honey colored eyes and explain.

"Robin is a female Lucky."

Lucky smirks and chuckles as if he heard a funny joke and shakes his head, but then he freezes. He looks back at me and his smirk disappears.

" **What**?" He asks in shock.

"Robin has a pussy, Lucky!" I gulp and then exclaim nervously.

"Robin was a female the entire time!"

Lucky's nose twitches and he gawks at me with his mouth agape. His nose twitches in surprise and he says.

"But Mon Cheri… you told me he was a male."

"I was wrong!" I exclaim and then sniff as a tear rolls down my face.

"And I was attracted to her but… I'm not a lesbian Lucky. I've never felt attracted to any female in my life. Whenever I looked at Robin before… I just felt this fire burning inside of me… but I thought he was a male." I sob and wipe away some of my tears.

"But now I don't even know anymore. What if I'm a lesbian and don't know?! What if I'm crazy Lucky? I've spent my whole life alone… what the life I was living was a lie?! I wouldn't know because apparently I'm a crazy dumb bunny that can't do anything right."

Lucky then gently grabs my arms and turns me to face him looking into my eye.

"Mon Cheri! That's not true." His ears perk up and he gazes intensely into my right eye.

"It was a shocking discovery and you are just confused. Calm down, Mon Amour."

He then pulls me closer to him and embraces me as I sob, grasping for breath. He rests my head on his chest, gently nuzzling it.

Tears roll down my right cheek and I mutter sadly.

"My sisters… they often teased me when I was younger you know." I sniff and gulp dryly.

"Calling me Jude the Dude, saying I had no interest in bucks. I had interest in bucks… I still have. I'm just… I don't know anymore."

Sniff. It didn't help that my father heard the nickname and loved it. He thought it was an affectionate nickname to call me… I never had the heart to tell him the truth.

My nose twitches.

"They called me a freak once… maybe they were right… maybe I am just a freak."

" **NO**!" Lucky suddenly exclaims and hugs me tightly.

He looks at me and says softly.

"Mon Cheri, you are not a freak or crazy or anything bad. You are just confused at the moment, just like anyone who experienced what you did would be."

He then kisses my forehead with his soft lips and smiles.

"And no matter what you decide when all this ends, you won't be a freak… you will still be the most wonderful and amazing person I know."

Ah…

I sob and bury my face in his chest. Why did I even think all that? He… he's right. I was so busy thinking about everything and…

"Thanks Lucky." I say softly.

I take a deep breath and feel my body relaxing in his arms. I think I just needed someone that truly cares about me to listen to me… to actually care about me.

His smile grows even bigger and he gently caresses my right cheek, before wiping one of my tears away with the back of his paw. I smile and bury my face against his chest, taking a huge breath. He's so kind… no other buck… or anyone... was as kind and sweet as this to me.

I feel a knot in my stomach and sniff again. Lucky then softly rubs the back of my head and I look at him, gazing into his honey colored eyes. He has always been there for me, even though I treated him so badly when we first met. But he somehow stuck with me through all the crap I have put him through. And here I am… ruining his evening yet again with my dumb problems and he's still treating me nicely… amazingly. I must look like a mess.

He then leans forward, gently rubbing his forehead against mine, comforting me. He smells so good. I feel the warmth of his ears as they touch mine and feel weird in my stomach. Lucky closes his eyes, his cute nose twitching, and his lips curling into a smile.

His lips…

I lean forward until his mouth is touching mine. Our lips press together and he opens his eyes surprised.

Oh shit.

My heart races and my ears drop as I quickly back away from him.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me I…" I stop talking as he holds my paws in his, preventing me from running away.

I… I wasn't thinking straight! It's just that… he is so good to me. No male I have known ever treated me the way Lucky does. And he never expects anything in return… he never asks me for anything. He just enjoys being with me.

His big honey colored eyes gaze lovingly at me and my heart nearly jumps out of my chest. I just… I just wanted to make him happy. To show him that he's special to me. That I like him more than any male I have ever met.

Only a faint squeaking sound breaks the silence as we stare at each other.

I gulp as Lucky gently pulls me to him gazing into my eye with a slight smile until we are in each others arms again with his friendly handsome face in front of mine. I feel my body heat up tremendously and my stomach tingle strangely. He brushes his nose against mine as we breathe each others breath. I can feel his warmth and hear and feel his heart beat increase. He… he sure doesn't seem upset by my ki… My nose twitches and I close my eyes as I lean slightly forward touching my nose to his and he does the same until our lips once again meet. But this time they linger pressed against each other with neither of us backing away. He puts a paw on my back and the other on the back of my head, pulling my head against his as we press our soft bunny lips against each other much more firmly.

My legs feel numb and my heart beats what feels like a million times per second. I feel a… good feeling taking over my body and I press his amazingly fit firm body closer to mine. I put my paws on the back of his head and grasp the soft fur behind his neck.

We break the kiss for a single moment for me to gasp for breath and his strong paws then grasp me by the hips, pulling me so that I'm straddling his lap. My thighs press down upon his and he puts his paw on my back, pressing our chests together as he kisses me again.

He tilts his head so that our big front teeth don't hit each other and his tongue gently enters my mouth, touching mine, as he rubs my back and my ears with his paws. It feels so good! I embrace his neck, grasping his ears in my paws, feeling the warmth radiating from his strong athletic body.

His tongue touches and explores every corner of my mouth, tongue and teeth smoothly combining with my own. He so warm, soft and powerful all at once... it is a bit overwhelming.

My paws then rub the soft fur around his neck and shoulders, feeling the muscular firm body under it until they make their way down to his chest. I find one of the buttons of his shirt and I nearly rip it open as I unbutton his shirt, revealing the soft thicker fur of his perfect white chest and the cute symmetric dark brown spots on the sides of his torso. He is such a gorgeous bunny!

I break the kiss, and gasp for air. Lucky appears to be breathing hard as well and quickly takes off his shirt tossing it mindlessly away before immediately grasping me and passionately kissing me again.

He then grabs the bottom of my shirt and lifts it up. I raise my arms and we stop our kissing for the split second it takes to pull my shirt over my head. He discards it and I hug him, kissing his soft lips while I grasp the soft fur on his back feeling the slightly different texture of the dark fur along his stripe.

Lucky presses the soft fur of our naked chests together. My heart beats faster as his paws explore my body, making me feel amazing as he rubs me in places I never imagined would ever give me such feelings of pleasure or excitement.

My tail twitches and I break the kiss before gazing into his gentle loving eyes. I feel his heart pounding in his chest as if mimicking the frantic beat of my own. I brush the fur on his chest, my fingers caressing the rock solid muscles hidden under his fur and skin. As I breathe in deep I realize his smell is intoxicating! Of course, he is exuding powerful buck pheromones which are overpowering, making me feel so aroused… so... why did I never notice them before now? I then notice how soaked my shorts are and my nose twitches. I… I realize... I want him. My hearts flutters and my breath grows heavier as stare at his face.

Lucky smiles in response as he stares longingly at me and I gulp down the knot inside my throat. My paws travel down his chest and belly and I put the tip of my fingers inside the waistband of his pants and his eyes widen in shock.

My lips quiver for a second before I say softly.

"Lucky… I want to… be with you!" I then gulp nervously and mutter.

"Like… you know… BE with you… you know."

His nose twitches and he averts his gaze sadly.

"I… I… I can't right now." He mutters softly looking down.

WHAT?! But… but…

It's just that… he is so wonderful to me. No guy I have ever known treated me or looked at me like Lucky does. I just… I just want to be with him and make him happy like he always makes me. I want my first time to be with someone who truly loves me, someone who is sweet, gentle and amazing like him. I want him know how special he is to me. That I like him more than any guy I've ever met.

And I'm feeling… strange being with him now. I liked being near him before... but now… it's different. I feel… warm and flustered. When he smiles and looks at me, it makes me feel tingly all over and slightly sick in my stomach… but good at the same time. I love being around him… with him.

I… I'm confused… confused about so many things. But there's one thing I know… I want to be with him right now… I want to show him what I haven't shown him before… to show how much he means to me.

I gently put my paw on his face and turn his head to look at me. I stare in confusion at him and ask.

"Why?" Does… does he not feel like I do? He sure acts like he feels the same way I do.

"Not like this, Mon Cheri. This isn't how I imagined this moment at all. I wanted it to be different… much better than this,  **you**  deserve  **more**  than this. You deserve things to be perfect." His nose twitches and he smiles as he says.

"It needs to be more romantic. I wanted a perfect candlelit dinner in the moonlight, and I would sing a song written specifically for you and…"

I stare looking annoyed at him and cover his mouth with my paw to stop him from talking anymore. He could probably go on quite awhile. My nose then twitches and I exclaim.

"Lucky! I don't need all that! It is perfect as long as you're with me." I smile and say.

"So… fuck the romantic stuff and more importantly…  **fuck me**!"

Lucky gasps and then mutters under my paw.

"I would never do something to you so vulgar as that Mon Amour! I would only become one with you to make beautiful love and treat you as you truly deserve as if you are the most special girl in the whole world… no... in both worlds!"

**OH MY FUCKING GOD!**

I groan loudly and roll my right eye.

"It was just a figure of speech." I cannot believe  **THIS**  is happening right now!

Lucky's ears then drop a little and he asks hopefully.

"Can I at least light some candles so it can be in candlelight?"

I… I guess. As long as he doesn't take too long.

Sigh. It is nice he wants everything to be perfect for me, but my body is a bit impatient at the moment.

I nod and he smiles wide and gently puts his paws on my hips lifting me up so I am sitting on the couch by his side, before gently giving me a kiss on top of my nose and running to the kitchen.

What was that? Something around here needs a bit of oil.

Lucky then comes back and puts an array of candles all around us frantically lighting them with a long lighting tool as fast as he can before then turning off most of the lights in the apartment around us.

I have to admit the lighting is getting me more in the mood. Or it just might be Lucky returning to my side. But as soon as he sits down next to me leaning against me, I unbutton and unzip his pants and grasp his pants and underwear on each side of his hips and pull them down yanking them off his feet.

Lucky then looks shyly at me as he turns toward me...

**OH MY!**

I bite my lip and I feel quite a bit more wetness between my legs as I stare at his perfect completely naked body covered in snow white fur with dark brown spots on each side of his torso, his lean fit muscular body and his… very aroused buckness.

I'm not a penis expert like Kat is, but I've seen a few fully aroused like that when I walked in on a few different brothers of mine pleasuring themselves when I lived in the burrow… it was a big place, but with as many bunnies as there were running around there, accidents such as that would happen from time to time. And there also was that one perverted married buck that showed me his fully aroused buck part once after I became a police officer. It was the weirdest arrest of my career.

Anyway… Lucky is definitively bigger than the ones I have seen. He certainly has nothing to be shy about, that is for sure.

Lucky then sits beside me and his nose twitches once as he puts his left paw on my hips, brushing my fur with his fingers.

My heart starts beating faster and I adjust myself on the couch so that I am sitting in a way that my legs point at Lucky. He then slowly leans forward over my midsection and begins pulling my shorts and panties down. He freezes for a second as he sees my naked hips, but then pulls my remaining clothes all the way down to the tip of my toes and lets them fall to the ground beside the couch.

This is it! This is the time!

I cover my mouth with both paws in embarrassment and open my legs wide in front of Lucky, displaying my damp doe parts for him to hopefully pounce on. But Lucky just stands there as still as a statue, gawking mesmerized at my doeness, his jaw just hanging.

"Lucky?!" I call to him a bit confused. He has seen me fully naked before, several times in fact.

He then blinks, shaking his head before looking up at my face smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry, Mon Cheri! I was rendered senseless by such a lovely view." He says softly and kneels on the couch facing me.

He positions himself in the middle of my legs, right in front of my eager doeness tingling with excitement. He then leans down so he is on top of me. My heart races as he gazes into my eye and kisses me with his soft lips, teasing me as he gently rubs his buckness against my wet burrow, sending tingles of pleasure across my spine… but it's not enough.

My nose twitches and I break the kiss, looking slightly annoyed at him.

"Stop being a tease! Put it in already!" I complain.

He chuckles and says softly.

"But Mon Cheri…"

I shake my head and interrupt him.

"No buts! No excuses! Quit teasing me."

Lucky's nose twitches and he nods, giving me a soft kiss.

"I will do ask you ask, okay?"

I nod and feel him adjusting his hips and pressing his tip against my entrance. It's… slightly uncomfortable but…

**HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!**

' **GAAAAASP**!' He puts it all in at once and I gasp in pain.

I put one of my paws on his shoulder and cry.

"Take it out! Take it all out!"

Lucky looks confused at me and says.

"But Mon Cheri, I barely did anything, I just put the tip in."

THAT'S JUST THE FUCKING  **TIP**?!

"But it hurts." I cry.

"It is your first time, Mon Amour, and you're tighter than a nun's asshole. You are quite small there. We can stop if you want." He says softly.

"NO!" I exclaim and what?

"What's a nun?"

Lucky chuckles.

"It's a… nevermind Mon Cheri… it's just really tight okay."

I then take a deep breath, saying.

"We are doing this." It's now or never.

Lucky chuckles some more and kisses my cheek.

"I will take it slow. I do not want to hurt you."

I thought this wouldn't hurt because I have used the vibrator and had no problems. But he is a fair bit wider than my vibrator. It is only meant to stimulate my happy place far inside and I barely feel it on the sides. It is nothing like this. Nick uses it like a damn toothpick to get stuff out of his teeth.

I then feel the same pain and pressure as just before mixed with some tingling sensations. I then feel it go away and then back again slightly farther inside myself each time. Lucky seems to be gradually getting farther and I am feeling better and better when he suddenly stops mid-stroke. And then says hesitantly.

"Um, about birth control..."

SHIT. I forgot about that. I had never been with a bunny like this so I never thought about… I… I have waited twenty-six years for this and it is gonna happen no matter what! I growl and exclaim.

"FUCK IT! I don't care!" To hell with the consequences!

Lucky looks shocked at me for a moment, and then seems to think of something and relaxes, his tenseness evaporating suddenly, and he says sounding relieved.

"It's okay. I have it covered." Whatever that means. Fuck it… I don't care at this point.

He then continues and the mixture of pain, pressure and tingling pleasure all continues until I see he is putting a lot more inside me. This is taking too long! I feel better already as the pain is more tolerable now. So I encourage him enthusiastically.

"I want you to go faster and deeper Lucky!" Just like they did in those porn movies!

Lucky's nose twitches and he looks at me hesitantly.

"Mon Amour… are you sure… I think that this way is bes..."

""I  **know**  what I want!" I exclaim emphatically.

Lucky's nose twitches again and he nods in acceptance, leaning forward enough to give me a soft kiss.

I nod and feel him adjusting his position and then pressing a bit harder and faster and then pressing himself all the way against me and moving faster and…

HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS!

"TOO MUCH! THAT… NOT THAT HARD!" I scream in agony.

Lucky stops and then tells me gently.

"I barely started."

He sees the pained expression on my face and tears in my eye. He smiles tenderly at me and says.

"I will go slow…okay?"

I nod and close my eye, bracing myself for it. Slow is good… slow is good!

He continues and his hips are softly bumping against with my butt. It felt like he was sticking a molten blade cutting through my insides before. Fuck that hurt so much. This is painful, but way better than that.

He speeds up very slightly and I let out a small cry in pain. Lucky kisses my cheek and asks.

"If you feel like stopping all you have to do is to ask."

Sniff… I wipe a tear away.

"Don't… don't stop." I say with a whimper.

Lucky nuzzles my cheek and starts to move his hips as he humps me  **very slowly**. But even going super slowly it still hurts...

The fuck was I thinking?! How in the seven fucks would I manage to get a fox inside of me without passing out and dying if I can barely manage to fit a bunny inside of me?! That was crazy of me. What in the world was I thinking? Why would I ever be fantasizing about veiny giant dicks all the time? What was wrong with me?

Lucky's moves in and out of my body in rhythmic movements and with each thrust it hurts less and I start feeling far less pain and a lot more pleasure.

"Aww!" I moan softly and then bite my lip. He is now fully reaching the sensitive pleasure spots far inside me that I have only felt with my vibrator… Nick's current little chew toy.

Lucky kisses my neck and starts moving in me a little faster after he hears my moan. I feel his warm breath and embrace him, grasping the soft fur on his back as his hips kiss my butt cheeks.

"Mmmm" I clench my teeth and close my eye as I feel my insides and hips warming up as if they were melting in pleasure. It's as if he was designed exactly for me.

Lucky then gives me a kiss and starts moving even faster. I begin to enjoy the soft rhythmic tingle and vibration when he bumps against my fluffy rear. Waves of pleasure wash over me each time he fully extends into me seemingly reaching deeper and new heights of ecstasy each time.

"Rrrrrr… rrrrrr" I grimace as I break the kiss attempting to stifle a moan.

He puts his paws on my back and hugs me tightly. He lies over my body, pressing his taunt muscular torso against my chest as he moves faster and stronger than ever before. He is now fondling the bottom of my tail close to my butt with his one paw while keeping himself from crushing me holding himself up with his other. My tail waggles and tingles in his paw as he rubs it.

"LLLL… Lucky..." I quietly call his name and bite my lip as I shake whimpering, pulling at the fur on his back as electricity runs down my spine.

I'm… I'm so close! He then buries his face in my neck, I feel his warm breath hard against my neck, making me tremble with each exhalation.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm." I whimper as I then feel my insides now clenching him and I lock my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me and pressing my hips against his as hard as I can, making him reach even farther inside of me.

Lucky then trembles and I sense something wet deep inside me. My right eye nearly rolls into its own orbit and I gasp for breath, moaning loudly as my body shivers. The tingling in my insides is so intense it feels like my whole body is going to explode! I feel can't take anymore as the tingling is shooting through my extremities and head! It gets more and more intense rising more and more and...

"Oh… Oh… OH God!" OH GOD! Oh my fucking God!

I can't keep silent as waves of endless bliss wash over me. It seems to go on forever as clench and shake and feel extreme contentment and pleasure over my whole body. I pant, gasping for air and then let my arms and legs fall to the side, as they go numb in satisfied glorious exhaustion.

Lucky breathes heavily holding me tightly against him shifting so we lay facing each other on our sides still joined together and gazes at me with his honey colored eyes, grinning at me cutely.

It feels so good… him holding me close to him. Feeling that warmth and strength. It feels so natural… so right. Everything finally feels right with the world… with me.

I feel so relaxed… so satisfied. I would be happy snuggling right here being held in his strong lean arms forever.

I snuggle even closer to him and stare into his eyes. He gives me a bit of a sheepish grin and I grin back at him.

He pets my head and ears with his paws and I feel my heart flutter each time he touches me.

I realize then that… I hadn't thought of him that way before… I had only been focusing on Robin… never really looking at him that way… as a mate. But how could I not? My feelings are more of a deep aching desire than the intense passion or lust with Robin. I had always been scared of bucks my whole life… that they would distract me from my goals… that they would want to turn me into what my mom had become… a baby bunny making factory. It was then I remembered suddenly why I had been scared of bucks.

I felt a cold shiver down my spine and my whole body felt chilled as I felt a sense of dread. I had been so desperate for this… I just hadn't considered the consequences.

Lucky seemed to instantly sense something was wrong with me as he got a worried look in his eyes asking me.

"Mon amour, what is wrong? Are you feeling alright. I didn't hurt you did I?"

I give him a smile back then. He is so cute when he is worried about me. He really does care so much… has always cared so much about me. I shake my head at him answering.

"No… no… not at all… quite the opposite. It's just… I'm afraid I will become pregnant."

Lucky's eyes go wide and he seems to know exactly why I was concerned and seems that way himself. He panics for just an instant, but then smiles confidently and calms himself separating his body from on top and inside mine, leaving me feeling slightly… empty, and hops off the couch.

He then grabs one of my paws and kisses it.

"I'll be right back." He says softly and leaves the room.

I try to go after him, but my legs are still too numb for me to stand up. A few moments later he comes back with a glass of water in one paw and a white pill with BBC on it in the other.

He then offers both of them to me and says.

"Take it!"

Okay…

I put the pill in my mouth and gulp it down with the water. I then give the glass back to him and ask.

"BBC?"

He smiles and responds.

"Bunny Birth Control." I look at him curiously.

"What does it do?" I never knew such a thing existed. He smiles and explains.

"It's a bunny contraceptive pill developed in Terra. If the doe takes it after having sex she won't get pregnant. It makes your body think you are pregnant and so it won't release an egg after sex like it normally does. It's a hundred percent effective… or so they say." He answers.

Heh!

"And why did you just happen to have those lying around? How many bunnies did you plan on bringing back to your apartment?" I ask him playfully.

Lucky gasps nervously and then answers looking embarrassed.

"None… I just… I may have bought these when we first met… I guess I was overly optimistic back then..." He gulps and then says defensively.

"A man can dream... can't he?"

I giggle and his nose twitches cutely. He then adds.

"After the other stuff happened… and… well… we became just friends… I never thought I would ever have a use for them. I didn't look at you that way at all Mon Amour. It was just… just a precaution you understand. I never expected anything from you ever. I nearly forgot I had them."

It is a good thing he was optimistic. I realize now I would have certainly gotten pregnant especially being with a virile buck like Lucky. Bunny biology is a blessing if you want to get pregnant nearly every time you have sex, but it is a curse if you don't want kids. I can't believe I wanted to do it even without knowing he had such a thing!

Looking at his warm sexy self sitting there, I can't help but pull him to me and topple over on my side pulling him down with me. As I lay staring into those beautiful eyes of his, I realize I am not done. Not by a long shot!

"Lucky… ummm… how many of these things do you happen to have?" I didn't plan on doing this just once now that I found my prince charming.

Lucky looks at me at bit confused. He gets a smile on his face as he seems to understand what I asked.

"Oh no, mon chignon de miel, you don't need to take one after… after every… " So funny… he can't even say it… how cute.

"One pill will last for a whole session… around six to eight hours. How many… how many times did you want to…" He gulps… he is looking nervous.

I giggle seeing his expression. I think I scared him. He is so unlike a normal buck. I grin at him teasing.

"Well until we are both too sore… or too tired." He grins back at me and I exclaim.

"Well!" I smile and put my paw on the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss.

"I guess we still have a lot of time left to enjoy it then!" I say seductively.

Lucky's ears perk up and his nose twitches cutely.

"Then… we… can… go to my room if you want!" He says shyly.

I nod and he smiles before helping me to stand up. I walk to his room with him following me right behind my tail.

As I step on the floor I hear a squeak again.

I stop and turn back.

"Did you hear anything?" I ask, but Lucky appears distracted staring admiringly at my bare rear end and fluffy tail and barely responds.

Okay… it must be my imagination. Or he must really need to get the floorboards fixed.

We enter his room and I lay down with my belly on his bed, stretching my body relaxing on the soft silky sheets.

"Eep!" I exclaim as I Lucky suddenly grabs me by my hips pulling my rear up grasping me from behind and laying his torso over my back. Seems he has recovered already and is getting quite frisky again.

I am not quite ready just yet. I am a first timer after all. So I turn my head and look at his excited looking face and tell him.

"Well I am gonna take another one of those pills after… just in case." You can't be too careful. And I feel I am gonna need all the extra protection I can get.

He laughs at that and reaches over placing the pillow under my head so my head is cushioned as my butt is still up in the air. Lucky then leans over my back, and gently nuzzles my neck, planting a kiss on the back of my head. What's going on?

I smile and ask.

"Is this a different position awww?!"

He has inserted himself inside me from behind and slowly begins moving his hips gently humping me. I moan and close my eye feeling his hips meet my butt and his buckness reaching deep inside me with each thrust.

"Ooooh!"

He rubs his paws up and down the fur of my chest and stomach as he kisses my neck and back. He then begins softly blowing his warm breath into my ears sending tingling pleasure through my body. Apparently he senses I am okay with his pace as he slightly increasing it sending pleasure faster and faster through my body. He then gives a soft slap to my right butt cheek, caressing it.

His right paw brushes the fur on my thigh and plays a little with my tail before caressing my cheek and rubbing my ears.

"Mon Amour…" He whispers softly and then nuzzles my neck.

I feel my insides burning and waves of electricity, signaling I'm close.

I drool a little and then bite my lip. I don't know what that means but… if Lucky calls me that then it must mean something wonderful.

I turn my head to look at him the best I can and smile, gazing into his honey colored eyes.

My nose twitches and I whisper lovingly to him.

"Mon Amour."

Lucky's ears drop and he freezes. Wha…what?! He stares at me in complete shock and I look confused at him. Was it because I said that?

My ears drop a little and I ask.

"Did I pronounce it wronggggggg Ooooooooh!" Lucky then buries his face in my neck and starts again but at a much faster pace.

"Mmm mmm rrrrr LLLucky?!" Oh God!

He's humping me faster than he did before. He's going faster than I ever thought OH… faster than I ever thought it was possible.  **NO**! This humping speed! There's no way a buck can hump this fast. It's as if he was a savage animal… as if he was possessed.

I… I think I will.

"OH AHHHH!" I moan and gasp for breath as my body shakes and my body explodes with waves of pleasure and ecstasy.

Lucky then grunts loudly.

"AAAAH!" He presses his hips against mine in one large thrust, reaching inside me as deep as he can and hugging me tightly shaking a bit. It feels as if he is expanding inside me over and over.

But he then does something completely unexpected.

"SQUEEEEEE!" WHAT THE FUCK?!

He squeals loudly as if he was dying and then simply falls back while still locked in a hug with me, pulling me along with him as we fall off from the bed.

MOTHER FUCKER!

I fall on my back on top of Lucky and we lay down on the ground as I tremble, still numb all over due to pleasure.

I then turn and look back at him and my nose twitches in worry. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open with his tongue hanging out of it. Is he unconscious? Did he pass out?! I try to stand up but… he's still hugging me tightly and not letting go.

My ears drop in confusion and I try to get his attention, giving his arm a few slaps.

"LUCKY?! What's wrong with you?" I hope he did not injure himself. He was moving his hips so fast he might have pulled something.

After a few more slaps to the arm, he suddenly gasps for air as if he had come back from the dead and opens his eyes, blinking confused.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I should be the one asking you that! You suddenly passed out." I respond and then look concerned at him.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly.

He nods and grins widely.

"Yes I just… I just felt so good I… I think I lost control." He says out of breath.

I smile and whisper.

"I felt good too." I lean my back on his chest again and he embraces me.

I put my paws on his and sigh contentedly as I feel his heartbeat and the warmth of his body. He nuzzles the top of my head and I look up, kissing his chin.

I giggle and then whisper playfully.

"You better put some pillows around the bed… just in case. I don't want any of us getting hurt in case you get overexcited again tonight!"

He nods at me smiling. I then remember something and ask.

"What does that mean… Mon Amour?" He then looks at me surprised and then a bit sorrowful realizing I didn't know what it meant when I called him that earlier.

"It means 'My Love' in French." He responds his nose twitching nervously.

"Oh." I say. Ah, no wonder he got so excited when I called him that.

I then grin at him and inform him imitating his sexy sounding funny accent.

"Well,  **Mon Amour** , you will have to teach me those other French words you keep saying to me in between our… activities." I giggle at that and then tease him as I request.

"Oh and get me another one of those pills. We can't be too careful with as much enthusiasm as you seem to have."

He nods quite exuberantly looking happier than I have ever seen him before.

.

* * *

 

.

July 11th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn lazily and stretch my body, opening my right eye as I wake up.

My head lies comfortably on a soft pillow and I stare at Lucky's sleeping form. He has his back turned to me, giving me a full view of the dark brown line that starts at the top of his head and goes all the way down to the back of his tail.

"I was the one who was supposed to have done that to you Carrots!" Nick mutters bitterly.

To have done what… NICK?!

My blood freezes inside my veins and I slowly turn my head to look over my shoulder. The red fox's smug face then comes into my view. Nick is here… in bed with us?

My jaw drops and I cry silently.

"Nick… what are you doing here?!"

Oh my fucking God! Please don't let Lucky wake up and see him here!

Nick chuckles and tilts his head playfully to the side, showing me a video camera in one of his paws.

"You didn't think I would miss the action did you?" He chuckles softly and then leans over me.

I cover myself with the sheets and then Nick buries his nose in one of my ears.

"Do you want to know my favorite part?"

"NO!" I cry, trying to push him away.

Nick chuckles, wagging his tail nonstop, and then whispers.

" **Squeak!** "

.

* * *

 

.

HOLY FUCK!

I open my eye and wake up startled with a small jolt like I had been shocked. I look around, breathing heavily as I search for Nick... but… it… it was just a dream!

 _Thank the heavens_. I rest my head on the pillow again and let out a sigh of relief. I don't think I would be able to look Nick in the eyes again if he had really filmed and watched what Lucky and I… had done.

Lucky…

I look at him, sleeping peacefully by my side, and my nose twitches. My heart flutters and I feel my body warming up as I stare at him. I feel a weird feeling and… gulp. That's the same feeling I had whenever I was around Robin… I…

It wasn't just the emotions of last night. It wasn't just my imagination. I really do love Lucky!

I hear him stir and roll over so he is facing me. He has a cute grin on his face like he is having an amazing dream. I scooch over closer so I am nearly touching him feeling the breath from his nose blowing on my face gently and begin rubbing the snow white incredibly soft fur on his muscular chest.

I hope he doesn't regret what happened with us last night. I don't think so, but with how crazy my life has been lately you never know.

I worry that now that he has been with me, maybe he won't be so interested in me anymore. I just hope I wasn't a disappointment to him.

I continue to stroke his side tracing around the beautiful spots down his side and continue down lifting the sheet exposing his… oh my!

I feel embarrassed staring at his cute pink bunny balls lying flat against his body near his tail. I had seen them from time to time in the burrow. You couldn't help it being around so many male bunnies. But I had never really looked at them like this… being those of… a lover. I hadn't really paid attention to them last night, but…

I barely touch them tracing my digits along their surface. They are soft and strange not being completely covered in fur like everything else on him… but nice. His buckness is hidden as it normally is on a buck unless he is aroused, but it seems to begin emerging as I gently rub his balls.

As I look back at Lucky I see he has opened his mouth a bit and is grinning a bit more than he had been. Oh Shit! He opened his honey eyes and is staring at me! I freeze and stop what I was doing.

He grins at me and touches his nose to mine and lightly kisses me. I feel butterflies in my stomach as he does that!

He touches my paw near his tail with his own and encourages it to continue what it had been doing before I froze and hugs me close to him softly nuzzling my face with his nose.

I snuggle next to him holding him close feeling his warmth. He continues kissing me softly all over my face and rubbing my ears and head and then we snuggle close holding each other as he nuzzles my neck with his head and I do the same with him.

We lay there gently touching each other snuggling occasionally kissing other. It feels so wonderful to be held and touched like this. I wish I could wake up every day like this. It sure would make everything seem so much brighter and tolerable having someone who loves and cares about you so much to wake up to every day.

Lucky gently turns me on my back and lays himself on me touching our chests and bodies together. He is so warm and vibrant! He holds my face in his paws petting my head and ears studying my face and softly kissing me. He then smiles at me and asks.

"How are you feeling this morning Mon Amour?"

It wasn't until he asked that question that I realized how truly sore I was all over. I had been too busy thinking about him to notice. I look into his eyes and admit.

"Um… am a good bit sore. But I'm feeling good." Very good! Amazingly good with him here!

He nods and then rubs my back and tail… This feels nice. He continues rubbing and… OH!

"Ouch!" I exclaim. He barely touched my doe area and I felt a sharp pain.

He barely touches me there again watching my face and I grimace as he touches me a bit harder.

Wow! I didn't realize how sore I was. All I seemed to feel was incredible pleasure there all night. I guess I am paying for it now.

He kisses my forehead and says.

"I'll get you something for that. Don't go anywhere." He then releases me and pulls the sheet and blanket over me making sure I remain warm and cozy and hops out of bed and into his bathroom.

I grin admiring his gorgeous naked form walking around. He really is amazing to gaze at. He looks nothing like any of the bucks in Bunnyburrow that is for sure.

Lucky comes hopping out of bathroom holding a glass of water and some pills in his other paw. I realize I am a little disappointed I can't see his buckness out and aroused like it was most of last night.

He walks around to the side of the bed and gives me the pills in one paw and the glass of water in the other instructing me.

"Take these. They should help with the soreness." I grin at him asking mischievously.

"More BBC pills?"

He grins at me petting my head and ears and responds.

"No Mon Cheri. I fear you may have overdone it quite a bit last night. I would love nothing more than to join with you and make sweet passion with you all day long, but I am afraid it would be too much pain and not enough pleasure for you which I could never tolerate or endure. How about you rest up Mon Amour. I will be right back."

As he hops off out the bedroom door, I grin as I watch his cute firm bunny butt and admire his unique stripe extending from his fluffy tail to his head.

As he leaves the room, I realize I miss his presence already. That strange feeling in my stomach is back… it is like a strange sick empty feeling. It is like a longing… like I am missing something.

All this is new to me. I am not sure what is happening with me lately all of a sudden. First Nick, then Robin… and now Lucky.

With Nick things were never meant to be. It’s almost as if he pushed me away purposely.

As I think of Robin and try to understand what happened with her I realize I am still so confused. I lie on my back staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened with her and how I feel about her being a female now that I know the truth. My feelings for Lucky are fairly simple. He is an amazing friend and an equally amazing lover.

But… as far as Robin… I… I still feel like… I like her… I still feel like I love her, even if she's a female. But why? Why am I like this?! I never liked females. Then why do I feel like this.

Maybe… maybe I like both genders. Just like Kat. She sleeps with both males and females from what I can tell. I've looked at Kat's ass once or twice when she was wearing those ridiculously small shorts… or when she walked swaying her hips as if she wanted to show off.

Maybe… maybe I'm like her. But that doesn't make sense… I was never attracted to every mammal I met like Kat is.

My nose twitches and I realize. Maybe that's why I've never had any boyfriends growing up… and why I've never wore any girly clothes... and why I always liked manly sports.

I've never truly been attracted to males. Even Nick! He is kind of feminine now that I think about it!

I was just confused. I've just been looking for a strong hunky, kind, heroic, compassionate, loving, caring and sexy female like Robin my entire life. That's why I've been so attracted to her from the start! It all makes sense now!

And I love Lucky because he's also kind and strong, in his own way. I love who he really is, not his body. He's pretty darn handsome, for a buck… well who am I kidding… he is gorgeous and wonderful to look at… but the real reason I'm attracted to him is his personality. He's emotional and caring and listens to what I have to say. He actually  **wants**  to listen to me. He is so sensitive, kind, loving and cares so much about  **me** , about how  **I feel** … I suppose most of those qualities are more commonly considered feminine.

I guess maybe I might possibly be a lesbian, attracted to Lucky because of all his many beautiful feminine qualities!

I bury my face in my paws and groan. My sisters were right… I  **AM**  Jude the Dude.

I feel a knot forming in my throat and then gulp dryly.

And what does that matter anyway? I ran from Robin as if she was a savage yesterday… I also ignored her calls and didn't even send her a message. I didn't even think about her feelings at all. She probably hates me now.

I'm a piece of shit.

My nose twitches and I feel a tear fall rolling down my cheek. She probably thinks Marian was right about me the whole time: that I'm just some fucking bunny, that didn't care about her at all.

I sniff and cover my mouth, muffling a sob. Robin is the first real love of my life… and is the first mammal that really extended her paw to help me when I got in Terra's Core. And now I lost her.

"Mon Cheri?" Lucky asks softly. He is standing at the door to the bedroom holding a tray with food on it, some glasses of juice and a vase with some pretty purple flowers in it.

Oh shit.

I sniff and try to wipe away my tears.

"It's nothing." I cry silently and then Lucky's nose twitches.

He carries the tray over to the bed and encourages me to sit up with a pillow at my lower back to help prop me up and places the tray in front of me with some sauteed vegetables, an energy bar with oats and fruit, and some banana oat muffins. The juice seems to be a healthy drink with a blend of vegetables and fruit.

As I look at the flowers, he smiles and says.

"I chose them to match your beautiful eyes."

He then sits next to me in bed gazing into my eye with concern petting my droopy ears.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly and continues with a sly grin.

"The pain from last night is still not hurting you that bad I hope. I told you that you were pushing yourself too hard and we should have stopped after the sixth time."

He sees his joke didn't work and he begins to look worried and asks with concern.

"Are… are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I stare ashamed at him and then shake my head muttering weakly.

"No… it's not that… it's just… Robin hates me."

"Why would you think she hates you?" He asks.

I hiccup and sniff, before answering him.

"She trusted me and treated me as if I was a princess ever since we met. And now she must hate me. She must think I'm a homophobe and a monster… she will never want to see me again and… and  **I love her**."

Lucky freezes for a moment and then I gulp nervously. My mouth trembles and I exclaim.

"It's… it's just… I love you too. I think… I think that I love you both." I choke on my words and then sob.

"I'm… I just…" I feel my chest tightening up and then look fearfully at him.

"I don't want to lose you too. But I can't lose Robin, I can't."

He then gently presses my head against his chest and whispers softly.

"Mon Cheri… how did you feel when you discovered Robin was a female?"

How…? I…

"I was surprised, shocked, nervous and scared." I respond and then I sniff, admitting ashamed.

"And I ran from her as if she was a savage. I just couldn't face her, Lucky. I couldn't do it." I sob and wipe away some of my tears.

Lucky then gently grabs my arms and turns me to face him.

"Mon Cheri! That's exactly why I am sure Robin won't be mad at you." His ears perk up and he gazes intensely into my right eye.

"It was a shocking discovery and you were just confused. Robin will understand that. She won't think any less of you because of it. So calm down, Mon Amour."

I sniff and wipe a tear away.

"Do you really think so?"

He nods and whispers softly.

"I know it." He then pulls me closer to him and embraces me as I sob, gasping for breath. He rests my head on his chest, gently nuzzling it.

"I can take you to Robin's house if you want me to. We can explain it all to her. She won't be mad at you. Would you like that?" He asks softly, giving me a warm smile.

"I… I would!" I sniff and nod.

"Thanks Lucky." I say softly.

He takes a deep breath and hugs me tightly, nuzzling the top of my head. His nose brushes my fur and I sigh, feeling a little better.

If Robin is not mad at me then… that means there's still a chance!

I continue to munch down the wonderful breakfast Lucky prepared for me feeling my energy finally returning and then smile a little and say.

"Then the three of us can be together."

"Uumm… Mon Cheri!" Lucky exclaims softly and then gives me a… sad look?

His nose twitches and he mutters.

"You can't be with Robin and me at the same time." What…

My heart skips a beat and my nose twitches.

"But Lucky… I love you both. I'm sure of it now."

His nose twitches for a moment and he says.

"It's just that… it's not right."

"But Kat does that. She has two mates, a male and a female." I counter.

If she does it… then why can't I?

I feel his heart beating fast and he closes his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Mon Cheri, I know you too well to know that you can't share your heart in that way. Just as you would want someone to be only yours… I too am the same way. I highly suspect Robin in the same kind of person."

I nod but my bottom lip trembles as I ask.

"But why would you push me to Robin if you have real feelings for me? That makes no sense. Did I not live up to your expectations?"

Lucky's eyes go wide as he heard this and immediately responded.

"That's not it at all Mon Doux Lapin, you were perfect… being with you was everything I could have hoped for. But your happiness is the most important thing in this world to me. I want you to be with the one that would make you the happiest."

Lucky stops for a second and then mutters weakly.

"I want you to try and patch things up with Robin to see if you can make it work." He then gulps dryly and explains.

"You need to go to Robin and try to sort your feelings for her or…" I feel his hug on me tightening and he chokes up a little before continuing his next words.

"You would forever wonder how your life could have been if you had been with her and… I would never want you to always wonder if you would have been happier… happier with someone else… if you are are with me I want you to be sure I am the right one Mon Amour."

Lucky's heart beats so fast that it feels as if it's exploding and then he sniffs.

"First and foremost… I want you to be happy… and if being with Robin will make you happier then… that will make me happy. And if you discover that you and Robin weren't meant to be then… then I would like the chance to make you happy."

I look at his sad honey colored eyes and feel my heart sinking.

"But what if I never come back to you? What if I stay with Robin forever?" I… I can't just abandon him. He is amazing.

Lucky's nose twitches and he stares at me for a few moments.

"Then I suppose the fates decreed it was never meant to be. Just know I always have your best interests at heart and will be happy if you are. I will always be your friend no matter what happens. Feel free to contact me and I will always help however I can." He says softly and gives me a bit of a forced smile.

His smile… as much as he wants to look happy at that prospect of my staying with Robin forever, I know he isn't. Lucky's putting my happiness above his own… he… he might never see me again once I go back to Zootopia.

My right eye tears up again and I hug him tightly, burying my face against his chest.

"I love you."

He puts his paw on the back of my head and nuzzles me.

"I love you too." He whispers weakly.

.

* * *

 

.

Lucky parks his car near Robin's house, but just out of sight of her door and we stare at each other briefly. I tried to call Robin several times, but her phone seems to be turned off. He taps nervously on the wheel and gulps dryly.

As we then get out of the car and embrace each other, he kisses me slowly and longingly and I return it with equal passion. I wish I could have both him and Robin. But he is right. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. Slowly we break out kiss and embrace holding each others paws. I can see Lucky is trying to control his emotions giving me a bit of a forced reassuring smile. He scratches the back of his neck and looks up at me trying to look cheery saying.

"I… I wish you good luck, Mon Cheri. I hope things work out for you two."

I really don't want to leave him now… I would love to go back to his place and... but… I know have to go back to Robin. I have to find a way to make her forgive me!

My nose twitches and I place my paw on his arm.

"Thanks Lucky." I say softly and lean closer to him, kissing his cheek.

His ears then perk up a little and he smiles. I then begin walking towards Robin's house as he stands watching me. I turn and wave and he gives me an encouraging smile and waves in return. I see him staring at me as I walk away… his paws clenched in balls at his sides trembling and his nose twitching wildly.

Every time I glance back at him I see him try and straighten up and give me a forced smile and a wave.

After I turn a corner in front of Robin's house I can't see him anymore. I decide to walk back and glance at him. He is staring down at the ground looking utterly dejected, his face in his paws shaking. Oh God! I knew I shouldn't have looked.

I take a deep breath, trying to chase away the sense of dread in my mind. Alright… I know I screwed up with Robin… I screwed up hard. But I can make it work… I have to make it work. I walk confidently and briskly up to Robin's door.

I press the intercom button and wait. After a while I listen to a slightly raspy female voice answer.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds so… sweet.

Before I thought she was a male whose voice was cracked and weak. But now that I know the truth, her voice sounds just… perfect. I wonder how it will sound when her throat is completely healed.

I gulp and answer her.

"Hi… Robin."

The intercom goes silent and I stare hopefully at it, feeling my chest tighten as I wait for her reply. After an agonizing wait she answers me.

"I will be right there."

I sigh relieved and put my paw on my chest, feeling my heart beat as if it were going to explode. Soon, the front door opens and Robin comes out of the house, wearing just a long dark green shirt that looks like a robe, stopping near her knees. She doesn't look mad, but she has a slightly troubled look on her face.

She looks even more beautiful than before. Her fur might be disheveled and messy right now, but she's still gorgeous. She has a kind of… wild beauty. How could I have ever been upset yesterday? She's so gorgeous. I'm a fucking dumb bunny.

I can't help but smile dumbly as I see her. She looks so…

**MOTHER FUCKER!**

My jaw drops as I spot Marian coming out from inside the house, following Robin outside. The  **CUNT**  is wearing her usual purple clothing with matching lipstick and has a whorish look on her face.

The two pass by the gate and stop in front of me. Before I can even open my mouth to say anything, Marian starts attacking me.

"You have a lot of gall coming back here!" She hisses and puts her paws on her hips.

This fucking whore! I glare at her and ask angrily.

"And what the fuck are you doing here?"

The ugly vixen huffs and throws me a look full of contempt as she throws back.

"I'm here comforting Robin after her alleged girlfriend used her and ran away to suck some stranger's cock like the  **unfaithful and untrustworthy little slut I've always known she was**." She snarls darkly.

WHAT?! I didn't run off to suck anyone's cock… I…

My ears drop and I feel a knot in my throat. I didn't suck any cock. I still haven't done that ever in my whole life.

"You two, stop… please." Robin asks, her ears flat against her head and her tail hanging low.

Marian then turns to her with a soft smile and gently grabs one of Robin's paws in her own.

"But she's going to try to use you, Robin. She's abusing your kindhearted nature!" She says softly.

"I'm not!" I exclaim and look pleadingly at Robin, my nose twitching nonstop and my heart racing.

"I was confused, shocked and scared when I discovered you were a female. I… I didn't know what to do and I panicked… I'm sorry, I really am." I nearly choke on my words and then sniff, feeling my eye tearing up.

"I never expected you to be a female, you're so dashing and beautiful and you were so gallant. You literally swept me off my feet and… I never thought I could feel for a female what I feel for you… but I do!"

Robin's gaze softens and she smiles a little as she looks deep into my face. My heart races faster as I stare at her. Her mesmerizing smile filling me with the confidence I needed. My ears perk up and I walk closer to her and take her other paw in my own.

"I love you Robin."

" **No, you don't**!" Marian snarls viciously and then walks menacingly in my direction.

I let go off Robin's silky soft paw and Marian stands between the two of us. Robin looks at us with a troubled face, as if she doesn't know what to say. Marian puts her paws on her hips, her tail coiling protectively around Robin's leg, and she hisses.

"You're just a  **delusional bunny harlot**  that threw Robin away as soon as you found a fault in her. Not that being a female is a fault, but a  **cock hungry prostitute**  like you would consider it that way."

I glare at the red cunt in front of me and grit my teeth. That's it! I'm dealing with her today.

"I didn't know she was a female!" I say defensively and then point at the red cunt.

"But you  **did know** I thought she was a he!" I accuse her.

She made me believe Robin was a male because she  **knew**  I would screw up and respond the way I did when I found out the truth.

Marian huffs and crosses her arms.

"Of course I've always known that Robin is female! I'm not a  **crazy dirty rodent harlot**  like you."

GASP! I'M NOT A RODENT! My nose twitches and I close my paws into fists. I'm a lagomorph. That is completely different. And I'm also none of that other stuff she called me either.

Marian snarls, baring her teeth menacingly at me as she barks.

"Why don't you go back to whatever dark alley you have spent the night sucking dicks in and leave Robin alone! Go back to your bunny pimp and… YIP!" The red cunt yips surprised as Robin grabs her from behind and growls angrily.

"That's enough Marian!"

Marian's ears lay flat against her head and Robin glares disapprovingly at her. I feel my blood boiling in anger and then exclaim.

"SEE?! I told you she was a cunt! She has been treating me like this behind your back ever since we met Robin."

Marian then glares at me, her fur bristling, and snarls.

"Don't try to act innocent! We can  **smell**  your latest client from here!" She says venomously, covering her nose with her paw before adding.

"I knew you were a  **very cheap whore,**  but I didn't know it was this bad, and you didn't even bother to ask him to wear a condom! Heh... I bet that  **blighted hole**  you call a womb can't even produce any baby bunnies. From the  **stench** , I bet he must have fucked you all night long! How much did he pay you? Two carrots and some bubble gum?"  **WHA-WHAT?!**

My ears drop and my blood freezes in my veins. They can smell that Lucky and I… had sex.

" **STOP IT, MARIAN**!" Robin growls furiously while she holds back the angry vixen.

Marian's ears lay flat against her head and she gives Robin a kit look, before whining softly.

"But you can smell it too."

Robin opens his mouth to reply to her, but then shuts it again. Her ears lay flat against her head and she gives us a sad look, her shoulders and tail dropping.

My ears drop and I look horrified at them. I breath quickly, nearly panting, and give Robin a pleading look.

"It's not what it looks like." I mutter nervously and feel my chest tightening.

Robin rubs her arm awkwardly and averts her gaze slightly.

"It was Lucky right? He's a really nice guy." She mutters softly.

I… I look at her and feel my stomach twisting as I stutter nervously.

"Yes bu-but Robin…you don't understand. I was confused and… and he is my friend… and always helps make me feel better and listens to me… I like Lucky… a whole lot. I didn't even realize I liked him so much before… I think I always knew it subconsciously... but… didn't see it until last night… it… it just happened out of the blue... I'm sorry." I try and assure Robin that Lucky won't interfere in our relationship like that cunt Marian.

"Lucky knows I love you Robin. He won't interfere with us. He promised me that. He wants me to be with the one who will truly make me the happiest." My eye tears up and I plead.

"I just want to make things right again. I want you to be my vixen… and I, your bunny."

Robin stares at me with a troubled expression, her beautiful light brown eyes wide open.

Marian then fumes angrily and crosses her arms.

"Do you think that just because you're crying, saying you're sorry, and giving a pleading bunny face, Robin will fall for your tricks?" She snarls, glaring at me.

I feel a knot forming in my throat and gulp dryly. I glare at Marian, tears flowing from my eye, and curse angrily.

"Shut up  **you cunt**!" She's just a thieving vixen. She's trying to steal Robin from me.

Marian bares her teeth at me and then yips surprised as Robin grabs her paw and pulls her away from me.

" **Stay here**!" Robin orders me and they walk away, stopping past a tree on the sidewalk, several meters away from me.

The two vixens then start having a heated argument. I… I can't leave Robin alone with that cunt. She will try to trick her. My nose twitches and I slowly sneak in their direction trying to be as silent as possible.

I take advantage of the fact they are very distracted by their conversation and hide behind the tree, peeking at them.

Robin looks troubled at Marian and says.

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I'm a big girl… I can take care of myself. And you can't keep talking about Judy like that. She's my girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend?!" Marian exclaims, interrupting her, and then gives Robin a concerned look, growling softly.

"She threw you out like  **trash**  as soon as she discovered you weren't a male because she's a  **cock addicted slut**! And she probably heard a lesbian say how good it feels to scissor her mate or how much she likes licking carpet, and she decided she would use you to give it a try before throwing you away like  **garbage… AGAIN!** "

GASP!

I come out from behind the tree and say defensively.

"I would  **never**  do that!"

Robin's ears lay flat and Marian glares at me. The red cunt then looks sadly at Robin and says.

"Please Robin… you can't go back to her."

Robin's jaw drops slightly and she looks sorrowfully at me before turning to Marian again.

"But… but she thought I was a male… she was just confused. I have to give her a chance. Judy and I are together."  **YES!**  So that cunt better back off!

" **WE**  could be together!" Marian exclaims desperately.

Robin and I freeze, both of us staring at Marian. Marian sniffs, clutching Robin's paws.

"You're just with her because she asked you out less than one day before I did, and you feel like you have to do it out of pity for her. But you don't have to feel obligated to do that anymore Robin. She's a monster. She doesn't deserve you… no one does... but I can try to be worthy."

Marian gazes at Robin with big bright yellow loving eyes and smiles, saying softly.

"I love you Robin. You know I do, more than anyone else, more than that lying cheater over there… and I know you love me too."

 **NO!** Robin would never look at a mangy bitch like her! Robin is  **mine**!

Robin's ears lay flat against her head and she stares silently at Marian. The red cunt keeps looking at my vixen with pleading eyes and then suddenly…

' **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!** '

My nose twitches nonstop and my blood boils in fury as Marian hugs Robin and kisses her.

Robin lets out a soft yip in surprise, but she doesn't fight as Marian puts one paw on her back and the other on the back of her head and pulls her closer, kissing her passionately. Robin,  **my vixen** , then seems to relax, closing her eyes and embracing Marian, their tongues lapping at one another inside each others mouths.

I look uncomfortably at the scene and gulp. Robin… can't be enjoying that… can she?! Robin's paws caress Marian's back and the fur of her neck, and both vixens wag their tails as they press their bodies together.

OOOKAAAY! She's enjoying that… she can't enjoy that!

I march towards them and try to separate them by force, shouting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

By some miracle, I manage to separate the vixens from their embrace. Both Marian and Robin look at me surprised. I glare at Marian and then hug my vixen.

Robin looks at me and then at Marian.

"I… I'm sorry Marian. But I need to try to work things out with Judy." Robin says with a cracked and weak voice… for real this time.

 **YES!** OH MY FUCKING GOD! YES!

I giggle happily and hop in Robin's direction, nearly crying of happiness!

My paws grasp Robin's soft but yet strong body and I bury my face on her belly, feeling the soft fur hidden below her robe as I embrace her. Her violet musk enters my nostrils and it feels as if all the tension in my body disappears. In just a second, all my problems feel as if they have been erased from existence. She's my vixen… and I'm her doe. I then scowl at Marian. And this mangy bitch isn't going to change that!

Her soft, silky paws rub the fur on top of my head, making me smile even more, and I give Marian a smug grin.

"Sorry Marian! But the lady has chosen!" I taunt and rub my face on Robin's belly.

Robin then glares at me and snarls, with a violent look on her face.

" **Stop it!** "

"Sorry." I apologize immediately, my ears dropping as my mate chastises me.

I have to remember that, for now, Robin still considers Marian her friend.

Robin then gives Marian a soft look but struggles to come up with any words as the other vixen cries silently. Tears flow down Marian's cheeks, staining her fur with her makeup, and she clutches her purse close to her chest, whining miserably.

"If that's what you want… then fine… but I'm not going to watch as you do this to yourself. If you ever open your eyes then… then you can call me." She turns to leave and then stops, glancing lovingly at Robin.

"Goodbye Robin." She whines one last time and then turns her back to us, quickly walking away.

 **FUCK YES!** I got Robin back and got rid of Marian… is this a dream?! It's too good to be true.

Robin's jaw drops and she looks shocked at Marian. She then calls nervously.

"MARIAN?!"

The red cunt doesn't turn back and keeps walking. I then have to try to hold Robin down to prevent her from running after that mangy slut and making up. I don't want Marian back in Robin's life… ever!

After a bit of a struggle, I manage to impede her from committing the worst mistake of her entire fucking life, and we stand together near the tree by the side of her house.

Robin looks downcast glancing in the direction where Marian left and my nose twitches. I'll need to prove to her that I can be the most loving lesbian ever. This way Robin will never even want to be near other female sluts like Marian again.

I take a deep breath and hug her tighter.

"Don't you want to go back inside your house? You still need to rest so that your throat can recover."

Robin blinks surprised, as if she had woken up from a dream… or nightmare, and then looks at me with a smile.

"Yeah… let's go." She says weakly and put's a paw on my shoulder, pulling me close to her body as we walk back.

Ewwww! He lips are all stained purple from Marian's lipstick.

Soon we enter her house and I sit excitedly on the couch. It smells just like her! She then moves to sit beside me, but I comment.

"Aren't you going to clean the lipstick marks off?"

Her ears perk up and she stares at me surprised for a moment. She puts the tips of her claws on her lips and stares in silence for several moments thinking. She then mutters.

"I'll be right back."

I watch as she leaves, staring at her soft bushy tail. A few minutes later she comes back, her face clean of the red cunt's mark.

Robin sits beside me and I snuggle close to her, pressing myself on her strong and fit body. She picks up the remote and sighs sadly before turning on the TV. She still looks very upset.

"Robin…" I whisper softly and, as she looks curiously at me, my nose twitches.

"About yesterday night…"

She then raises one paw to stop me and says.

"Look Judy. The past is in the past. There is no use in bringing it up again over and over. I just want to try to forget that ever happened. We're cool."

My vixen then smiles and leans closer to me, licking my lips. I take the opportunity and open my mouth, tongue kissing her. After a passionate kiss that boils my blood in excitement and makes me slightly moist in my shorts, Robin giggles and nuzzles the top of my head before turning on the TV. I smile and nuzzle her belly. I've taken Marian's taste out of Robin's mouth, but I still need to make sure that Robin will only ever want me and only me. I need to get better at being a lesbian.

"But I have to admit." She says.

"I never even considered you thought you were straight." What?!

My nose twitches and I look confused at her.

"Why? Didn't I look feminine enough?"

Robin shakes her head and answers.

"It's just that you dressed like a male.  **ALL** the female bunnies I know wear skirts or dresses."

Ah… I didn't know that clothes could indicate your sexual preference like that. I know that gays wear skirts sometimes… but that's different.

"I hate commercials." She comments and I giggle.

I caress her soft and juicy thighs and ask.

"Have I ever told you that I've already been inside another female's pussy?"

Robin's ears flick and she stares at me looking a bit stunned at my admission.

"Really?"

I nod and say.

"That time we went to the Rising Sun district looking for Nick. I went to a…"

I then tell her all that happened when I went to watch that weird competition and she laughs her tail off the entire time.

"Aahahahaha! You can't be serious." She exclaims.

I giggle and respond her, tickling her a little bit.

"Believe me, I am. I was arm deep in hippo pussy."

She laughs even more, and I smile, feeling my heart race. Her laugh is just so… damn. It's like music to my ears.

Robin wipes a tear of laughter away and jokes,

"I guess that you were training to be with girls, but you just chose to start with a much larger size category! OH! I love that movie!" She exclaims suddenly and turns the volume of the TV up.

I giggle softly and bury my face in her belly, breathing in her wonderful musky scent which I find so intoxicating.

.

* * *

 

.

I lie down on her bed and grin widely as I take in the form of the foxy goddess by my side. Both Robin and I are naked, lying on her bed after spending the day cuddling while watching TV, chatting and eating together.

Robin yawns loudly and moans softly as she stretches her body. I grin dumbly and my pussy gets wetter as I gawk at her body. Her strong fit body, her curves, giving her a feminine touch, her big red bushy tail, even her exotic looking pussy… it's all so sexy!

And I'm here with her! This must be the best day of my entire life

Robin clicks her tongue soundly and I snuggle closer to her, embracing her delicious body and patting both my paws on her ass.

Robin then looks at me, tilting her head to the side, and asks with a grin.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

I giggle and grope her firm butt cheeks.

"It's just that since I have this eye patch, I thought I would behave like a pirate and plunder this juicy booty!" I respond playfully and kiss her belly.

Robin rolls her eyes and then pulls me closer to her head and away from her bootylicious booty.

"That's flattering but I'm not in the mood today… I have a lot on my mind right now." She says and then sighs sadly.

"Goodnight Judy." She turns off the lights.

Oh…

My nose twitches and I hug her.

"Goodnight Robin!" I mutter disappointed and close my eyes, burying my face in her belly fur and taking in her violet musk.

My paws caress her back and her bushy tail wraps around me, her soft fur brushing my fluffy tail and my butt cheeks, sending shivers up my spine. I feel the warmth of her body, and my ears heat up as I hear the beating of her heart inside her chest.

We were made for each other. Now I see it! If she was a male, her big foxy cock would be way too big and would hurt or kill me. But since she's a female, that's not a problem at all! We can use our tongues or fake dicks, like the one I saw in that perverted store back in Zootopia, to pleasure each other. I can even try using a fake fox's dick on her and she can maybe try using a fake bunny dick on me.

And since she's a female, she's even more gorgeous than any male would ever be. She's soft, beautiful and smells good…

I don't think I'll manage to sleep lying next to her like this. She's just so fucking sexy. And the fact that her musk is intoxicating me and that her crotch is irradiating the heat of a thousand suns is not helping. How can someone's pussy be so warm? Fuck… now I can't stop thinking about her pussy.

My nose twitches and I ask hopeful.

"Are you sure you don't want to fool around for a little bit?" Please say yes!

"Goodnight Judy." She answers sounding annoyed.

Crap baskets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOT YAH! I bet you guys never expected Robin to have a puss huh? Neither did Judy! Seriously, how many of you noticed Robin was female and both her and Marian were lesbians?  
> This is just the beginning of the WTF moments! The next part will be released later this week! 
> 
>  For those of you wondering what the hell is happening, wait for the next chapter and everything will be explained. Well, at least the part about Judy!
> 
> And you guys can lower your pitchforks. I know you’re ALL thrilled Nick has gotten himself a brand new 16 year old fiancée, but don’t get mad at the poor fox! I’ve found a drawing, made by Zaush, of an otter that is identical to how Ariel is described and I will put it in the next part of this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes! Ariel is Brazilian just like me! Yes, she’s also a minor reference to the Little Mermaid, as is also seen in her love of fish, the sea, water in general and Nick calling her “My Little Fish == Minha Pexinha”.  
> Consequentially her love of lazing about and playing in the water is something that Giant Brazilian Otters (AKA Ariranhas, meaning Water Jaguar in Tupi Guarani) love as well just like a real mermaid would surely love to do.  
> But before anyone points a finger and says “Albine made a self insert!” NO! Ariel isn’t my self insert. My self insert has already appeared twice in this story and he’s an Albine Fox, so it’s pretty easy to spot him!  
> She won’t talk in Brazilian Portuguese too much. I just did it a little to annoy you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Lucky is a tribute to the Looney Tunes skunk character Pepe Le Pew. Stinky is the primary alias for that character and thus Nick’s nickname for him.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to give a special thank you and shout out to Menser for his extra assistance in both enormous parts of these two massive Judy chapters. He helped with the planning of the events in this chapter (and the next) for over half a year, sketching out many of the critical scenes and then an enormous amount of editing to get everything as perfect as possible.  
> His incessant nagging made me want to kill half the cast SEVERAL times while I was planning/ writing this chapter but I think it ended being one of the best chapters yet.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have time, check out his newly published story, The King of Zootopia, which tells the story of the original Reynard the Fox set in the dark times and seedy underworld of Zootopia’s past. It’s presented as it’s own standalone story. It is rated mature, so no crying “Albine made me read a violent fic!” later. I liked it, it has lots of interesting characters (and a few familiar ones), events and it’s a truly intense and serious adult story about an adaptation of a legendary character from literature, one of a kind in our fandom.


	51. Where are the baby wipes when you need them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
> This is one of the most, if not THE most, important chapters in the story. It is also the chapter that got this story banned from Fanfiction.net. This is also the longest chapter of the story.  
> So let me get straight to the point. I said that the Terra Arc would be a healing trip to Nick and Judy. A to heal a bone, sometimes a doctor has to break the bone so it heals propeerly.  
> I like this chapter and consider it an emotional one!  
> Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE PROCEEDING!  
> Regarding the rewrite! This chapter got a minor tweaks here and there and a minor mini scene added in near the end.
> 
> The drawings in this chapter were not done by me. They are being used under the Fair Use law. The otter was drawn by Zaush. The fox was made by Foxer421. The image of Judy and Lucky was is an edit made on an existing image, I looked for the original artist but couldn't find him/her.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's reading this! You've been with me so far and we finally got here.  
> I want to give a huge thanks to my editor, Menser, for making this readable and English friendly, he’s starting to complain about the whip marks. Read his stories too!

.

* * *

 

.

July 12th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I open my eye and smile, looking at my foxy mate! Robin is sleeping peacefully, lying on her back, one of her arms resting on top of me, her paw on my chest. Awww! My pussy tingles as she nibbles the tip of my left ear and I hold my paws over my mouth muffling a moan.

She looks so adorable!

I giggle softly, to not wake her up, and gently caress her belly, feeling the soft fur underneath her robes. The tip of my toes touch her soft thighs and I feel my pussy getting wet.

Robin breathes softly in her sleep and my nose twitches. She said she wasn't in the mood yesterday night… but this is the morning! I grin, gently taking the tip of my ear from her mouth. Her cute nose sniffs a little and she licks her beautiful soft lips with her sexy foxy tongue. I then carefully take her paw off me and gently lay it beside her before slowly making my way down the bed, leaning toward her hips.

I bet she would love waking up to sexy loving snuggle time! I know I would!

My face stops less than an inch in front of her hips, her powerful violet musk hitting my face. I gulp, trying to control myself as my body heats up in response. I slowly lift her robe up and then both my mouths water as her delicious foxy pussy comes into my view.

I lick the drool off my lips and then lean closer to the pink cute vulpine hole of pleasure in front of me. It's so warm! I feel as if I would melt just from standing near it for too long! And soon I will be inside it… I will be inside Robin!

"Hmn…"Robin squirms softly in her sleep as my breath hits her pussy.

My nose then gently touches her pussy and I take a deep breath, shivering in delight. Fuuuuuuck! She smells so good! I gulp and then open my mouth, touching her pussy with the tip of my tongue, before quickly sliding it inside her aaaah AAWW FUCK!

A wave of pleasure hits my spine and I shiver as I feel her warmth around my tongue. I taste her delicious insides and her musk gets even stronger nearly overpowering me, making my right eye nearly turn into its orbit. She's delicious! She tastes like paradise would taste if it were the most delectable scrumptious food ever!

"Hmmmnff!" She squirms a little more and I dig in, softly groping the sides of her butt cheeks as I lick the warm insides of her pussy.

Bunnies are idiots! Now I finally understand why bunnies are called dumb. Foxes are great! If the other bunnies back in the burrows knew how perfect a vixen is… how good it is to be with a fox… then they would be paying foxes to move in there.

But even then there wouldn't be enough foxes for everyone to enjoy. We would need to really amp their numbers up… we could have fox breeding programs! Get some vixens and pump lots of kits out of them… by force if necessary… but it would all be for a good cause. Maybe I could get Ariel to get me some of Nick's sperm and I could get Robin knocked up. Then I would have lots of cute mini Robins and mini Nicks running around. And I would raise them right! Not like a deviant Nick would!

"Hmmmaw yip!" Robin yips cutely, her legs thrashing softly around me. She's so cute!

No wonder everyone here is so happy all the time with all these cute foxes around. Now I understand why they have this big wall on Terra's borders. It's to keep all the foxes safely enclosed and to prevent others from stealing them. GASP! That's what those slavers wanted to do! They… they were probably going to take some of those foxes to Zootopia. Maybe… maybe they weren't such bad guys after all. They had the right idea, but maybe they could have bribed or tricked them instead of abducting them.

My pussy tingles and I put a finger inside it, pleasuring myself as I eat her pussy out more savagely than a carrot cake made with Grandma Hopps' secret recipe!

"Hmmmnnn awww yip… wha… what… JUDY?!" Robin suddenly exclaims in shock and I stop for a second, looking up.

Robin's ears lay flat on her head and she looks at me with her jaw hanging open. I giggle and grin, asking seductively.

"Hey sexy! Sleep well?"

Her ears flick and she tilts her head to the side, staring into my eye.

"Yes… until now… what do you think you're doing?" She asks sounding way less happy than I thought she would be.

I gulp and giggle.

"I was hungry so I thought… should I dig in at the first class all you can eat vixen buffet lying beside me?" I smile and lick her pussy juices off my lips.

Robin then looks displeased at me and crosses her arms.

"Alright… but the buffet is now closed." She hisses.

Ah… my ears drop and I ask playfully.

"Are you sure? Because I'm still hungry and there's a delicious dish in front of me that I just simply CAN'T pass up!" I then put her pussy in my mouth and slurp her delicious pussy juices.

"Yip!" Robin shivers and yips softly. She then looks sternly at me.

"Judy, I'm not in the mood at the moment, and I don't have time. I have to go to work in a few minutes so cut it out."

Work?! But she is supposed to be resting! I look teasingly at her and respond playfully.

"Nope!" I need more vixen puss!

I start licking her delicious pussy again and my paws caress her belly. Suddenly I feel the tips of her claws on top of my head. I stop and look up at her.

Robin is scowling at me, looking very pissed.

" **Stop!** " She snarls between her sharp teeth.

I let go of her and back away, nodding. I'm not going to get my girlfriend mad first thing in the morning. Well… technically I just did, but I mean I won't get her madder.

Robin then huffs, pouting cutely, and gets off the bed, opening her closet.

"Good morning to you too!" She pouts, grabbing a change of clothes, and then turns to look at me.

"And next time I say I'm not in the mood, it means I am not in the mood alright? You wouldn't like if I started forcing myself onto you would you?"

You can force yourself onto me anytime you want!

I let my ears drop and my nose twitches as I look apologetically at her.

"Sorry!" I say, doing my best to give her a cute bunny look.

Her expression softens and she smiles, giggling a little.

"Alright, as long as you learned your lesson." She says softly and stops, thinking for a little while.

Robin gives me a sexy look and asks, smirking deviously.

"Do you want to shower together?"

I look at her and then notice the fake canine dick peeking out from her panty drawer. I can use that while we're in the shower! She'll be wet and ready for some loving! I hop in its direction, jumping off the bed and grabbing it. It feels so big in my paws. It even has a little strap on for someone to put it around their waist and use as if it was a real dick.

OH! My ears perk up and I look at Robin. She stares dumbly at me and a devilish idea takes form in my mind. I grin and giggle.

"Sure! But before you get clean, you better prepare yourself then!" I whisper sexily and quickly put on the fake dick, strapping it on my hips.

It fits perfectly! It looks as if I have a big meaty fake canine dick in the middle of my legs! I gently caress my new prosthetic dick with my paws, pointing it at her, and say.

"I want to show you how a bunny does it!" I'll make sure she can only whine, beg and plead for more when I'm done with her. She's going to walk funny for days… no! Weeks! She'll have to use a wheelchair after I'm done wrecking her! I will be there during her recovery! Eating her pussy every day, getting her used to my tongue!

And after she recovers and can walk again, it will be her turn to eat and pound my pussy until I…

Robin then sighs and responds.

"I already said I'm not in the mood Judy." Wha…

She turns her back to me and walks away.

"I'll shower first." She says.

My ears drop and I stare at her gorgeous back as she walks away, her sexy tail swishing back and forth.

But I wanted to pound her pussy. How can she not be in the mood? I'm in the mood! Now I get why males would flock to Kat and why the tigers at the precinct wanted to bang her and complained about their girlfriends. She was always in the mood! You could just throw her on the floor and fuck her whenever you wanted.

Sigh… having to depend on your girlfriend being in the mood sucks! My nose twitches and I look sadly at my new found dick.

"Soon…my lovely..." I whisper, caressing it and looking in the direction Robin went.

"Soon!"

.

* * *

.

I get out of the bathroom and put on a set of clean clothes before grabbing my phone. Ah! Good! Lucky answered the messages I sent him yesterday.

'That's great to hear Mon Cheri. I will be away for a few days, taking care of… some business meetings. I… I need to go.'

Weird! It almost seems as if he was interrupted while writing that message. But I guess he's fine. He's going to get some work done. I walk to the kitchen and then see Robin with her green robe and yellow hood, staring with a sunken dour face at her coffee mug.

As I approach her, her ears flick. She then looks up at me and gives me a shy smile.

"Hey… do you want something to eat, or was your snack earlier enough?" She asks and grins awkwardly.

I giggle and smile.

"I will never get enough of that delicious vixen meal! It always leaves me hungering for more!"

Both of us giggle and I then look at her a bit concerned and ask.

"Did something happen?" She's acting kind of… weird.

Her ears lay flat against her head for a moment, but then they perk up again. She giggles and shakes her head.

"I was sleeping so soundly until I had a bad dream thanks to a certain someone." She responds accusingly.

Oh…

I scratch the back of my head and ask.

"What were you dreaming about?"

She shrugs and averts her gaze as she answers.

"Tentacles and stuff." She then takes a sip of her coffee.

Tentacles? Why would she be dreaming of tentacles?

You know what… whatever! I shrug and grab a slice of bread. After eating a satisfying breakfast Robin stands up and announces.

"I'm going to work! See you later!" Huh?

My ears drop slightly and I look a bit baffled at her.

"Wait… weren't you taking a few days off to get better?" I ask and look worriedly at her throat.

She rolls her eyes and quips.

"Geez! I didn't know my Mom was in the house!" She giggles.

I smile and shake my head.

"I'm just taking care of my vixen!" I say softly and hug her, my paws brushing the soft fur of her tail.

"I know." Robin puts a paw on my shoulder and sighs.

"But I'm just going to do some paperwork. It'll help take my mind off some stuff. I need some time to think." She mutters weakly.

I look at her and nod. I never thought I would meet someone that relaxes by doing paperwork… but if that's what she likes. Robin then looks at me and says.

"I'm going to drive to work today… I have to give a ride to one of my lazy friends, but if you want, I can make a detour and drop you off so you can see Nick."

"I would like that!" I have to see what that dumb fox is up to anyway.

.

* * *

.

Robin parks her car in front of a big building and she sighs, saying.

"At least he isn't late this time around."

I look curiously out the window and then spot a young male black panther, over twice Nick's height, walking towards us. He has a smug smirk on his muzzle and piercing light blue eyes. He's wearing tan colored jeans and red fingerless gloves. He is also wearing a blood red ankle length fake leather trench coat.

His coat has two brown fake leather straps where sword scabbards are fit in on his back across each other, each one having a short sword inside. Short for him… those fucking things are longer than I am.

The sword on the right is white and the sword on the left is black. He's not wearing anything underneath his coat, displaying his full torso. My nose twitches and I gulp as I stare as his bare, well toned chest and big strong muscles. I would think he was super hot if I was not into only girls and if he was a fox.

He then stops beside the passenger's door and leans down, staring at me with a smirk.

"Hey Robin, what's a snack doing on my seat!?" He purrs, licking his chops.

THE FUCK DID HE CALL ME?! A SNACK?! My nose twitches and I back away from him, clicking at the button to close the window. I'm not taking any chances with these crazy Terrans!

Robin sighs and the black panther then chuckles before opening the back door and making himself comfortable on the backseat. Robin then giggles and drives away, ignoring the snack comment.

The black panther then leans forward and tickles Robin's right ear with the tip of his fingers.

"So? I heard you guys went to the arcade without me! And here I thought you were going to wait until I came back!" He says pretending to be wounded by her actions.

Robin playfully bats his paw away and then responds tauntingly.

"Well, if you weren't so damn annoying, we would have waited for you."

"Awww, c'mon! You missed me!" He chuckles and wiggles his whiskers, nudging her shoulder as he purrs.

"You know you love me!"

Gasp! My ears drop and I look angrily at him. Who does he think he is? She's  **mine**!

"You know I do!" Robin answers shyly.

**GAAASP!**

My jaw drops and I stare shocked from one mammal to the other. What's happening here?! They are just friends right? RIGHT?!

The black panther then gently pulls Robin's hood back, revealing her beautiful and delicate head. He starts softly petting the top of her head with his big paws and purrs seductively.

"How about you accept my offer this time around? I'm sure that one night with me would cure you of that lesbianism of yours right away!"

**GAAAAAAAAASP!**

I choke on my words in fury and Robin stops the car at a traffic light. Her ears lay flat against her head and she grips the wheel, looking back shyly at him with loving eyes and an absolutely cute adorable look on her face.

"I don't know…" She says uncertainly.

"Will you be gentle?" She asks softly.

The black panther chuckles and then purrs.

"Don't worry! Once you go black you'll never go back!"

" **WHAT THE FUCK?!** " I exclaim nervously.

She can't be thinking of going straight can she? Oh God… if she goes straight she will dump me. Unless… unless I do one of those fancy surgeries and become a buck. Then I would become Jude the Dude for real.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" The two of them start laughing and then Robin starts driving again.

My nose twitches and I look bewildered at them for a second before realizing what just happened... These teasing jerks tricked me. But still… they are waaaay too friendly. And this is Terra. You never know when he will try to be more than a friend.

The two tailholes laugh to their hearts content and then Robin turns to look at me.

"Sorry Judy, but it was just too funny for us not to do it!"

I cross my arms and huff annoyed. The black panther then asks between chuckles.

"So Robin, what's the bunny burger's name?" Bunny burger?!

I look angrily at him and answer, gritting my teeth.

"Judy Hopps!"

He looks at me surprised and then chuckles.

"You should have gotten a happy meal, not a grumpy one!" He purrs and then both of them laugh.

Idiot!

After they stop laughing, Robin comments.

"Don't let him get to you Judy. Otherwise this jackass is never going to leave you alone."

"Jackass?" He mutters surprised. He then wiggles his whiskers and purrs proudly.

"Last time I checked I was the greatest swordsman in the history of Terra!"

"HAH!" Robin snorts a laugh and then retorts.

"You're definitely the greatest bragger in the history of Terra!"

He chuckles and then lies back on his seat, with a smug smile on his face.

"It's not bragging if it's true." He purrs and then looks at me.

"But I see we have another swashbuckler in the car! How many ships have you plundered Captain Fluff?" He asks mockingly.

Oh my fucking God! He's such a fucking tailhole.

Robin giggles, shaking her head, and then sighs, with a happy grin on her muzzle.

"It's good to have you back." For fucks sake!

I clear my throat as loud as possible and my nose twitches. I scowl as I look at  **MY**  girlfriend and ask.

"Who is he?" He's being too friendly with her.

I know she's a lesbian and all. But I'm not taking any chances. I don't want to wake up one day and discover some hunky male stole her from me. Fighting off Marian was bad enough.

"I'm Will Scarlet! Robin's secret lover!" He purrs softly, gazing at her with loving eyes.

I glare at him and he grins widely, wiggling his whiskers. Sigh… annoying fucking feline.

Robin then giggles and says in amusement.

"I told you he would tease you! He's my childhood friend!" Robin then adds.

"And I see that your trip didn't change you in the slightest! I knew you would still be annoying, but for fuck's sake Will… you could have at least learned how to dress while you were there!" She giggles.

Will's ears lay flat on his head and he looks shocked at her.

"You don't like my clothes?" He asks in disbelief.

Robin shrugs and ponders.

"It's not that I don't like them… but I expected you would stop dressing like an edgy teenager by now. You're getting too old to pull that off." She needles.

His jaw drops and he stares hurt at her.

I nod and glare at him, mocking.

"Yeah, lay off the fake leather a little."

Will huffs in feigned annoyance and then wiggles his whiskers, answering defensively.

"I'll have you know that I only wear real authentic leather!" Hah… what?!

I look wide-eyed at him and my nose twitches.

"You're wearing leather…  **real**  leather? Made with other mammal's… skins?" I ask shocked, already dreading the answer.

"Of course!" He answers nearly sounding offended at the mere thought of wearing something other than a DEAD MAMMAL'S SKIN!

I gag in disgust and then look away from him. He's a maniac… even Kat wouldn't wear something taken from another mammal's corpse like that. She would probably go naked instead, but that's beside the point.

He then looks at Robin and smiles like a cub as he asks.

"Remember the buffalo that was rampaging at the First Oasis?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

He grins proudly and then purrs.

"The idiot tried to beat me in a duel!" He then puts his left paw on the hilt of the black sword and caresses it softly, as if it was his lover.

"First he got distracted by the dazzling streaks of Ivory and then Ebony stung him right through his heart! I used his hide to make this kick-ass new coat, and we had a barbecue with his flesh!" He purrs.

Robin then pouts and says annoyed.

"Yeah… I received the pictures of the barbecue. I got an insatiable craving for beef for days because of that, you jerk."

Is she ignoring the fact his clothes are made from a mammal's dead body? Am… am I the only one getting freaked out by that? And why are they so fucking friendly?! This has gone too far!

I gulp dryly, trying to hide my disgust, and look back at the black bastard sitting on the backseat, and ask.

"Who are Ivory and Ebony?" I need for him to remember that  **I**  am here as well and that Robin is  **MY**  girl!

Will wiggles his whiskers and then grasps the hilt of his black sword with his left paw.

"This is Ebony!" He purrs and then grasps the hilt of his white sword with his right paw.

"And this is Ivory!"

Oh…

I stare at him and mutter.

"You named your swords!" That's so childish. That would be like me naming my tranquilizer pistol Sleepy!

Will's ears lay flat on his head and he looks shyly at me for a moment, saying defensively.

"Lots of people name their swords."

"Lots of cunts!" Robin comments with a giggle.

The black panther looks irked at her and pouts, crossing his arms. Robin glances at him through the rear view mirror and teases.

"Aww! Don't be like that!" She then giggles and snickers.

"He named those swords after the girls he lost his virginity to!" I don't know how to feel about that particular piece of information.

Will slinks down in his seat and Robin giggles delightedly. She looks so cute when she's like this! Suddenly I hear the annoying panther chuckling.

"What's the matter Robin? Are you jealous?" He teases.

Robin then stops and smirks.

"Why would I be?" She taunts.

"Well…" He smiles and leans forward, gently caressing the fur on her neck and purring softly.

"Both these swords could have been named Robin you know!" You motherfucker!

Robin giggles and asks.

"Oh really… and what makes you think I…"

'Cough! Cough!' I cough and clear my throat, interrupting their flirting spree.

The two look puzzled at me and my nose twitches angrily.

"I know you're close to her and all… but Robin is  **my**  girlfriend, alright." I bet he's just waiting for an opportunity to try to shove his gigantic barbed dick inside her soft heavenly pussy and ruining her.

He's playing this 'playful childhood friend' card to get her to drop her guard, and as soon as the time is ripe, he will pounce on her and fuck her brains out.

The two of them stare dumbly at me and then…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA…" For fucks sake. Stop laughing at me…both of you.

My ears drop and Robin nearly loses control of the car in her fit of laughter. Will grasps his belly with his paws as he laughs and taunts.

"Oh no! Captain Fluff is getting mad! Don't worry Robin! I'll fight her for your honor!"

"My hero!" Robin pretends to swoon and then both of them laugh at me again.

Jerks.

Bunch of tailhole jerks!

.

* * *

.

"You can drop me here." I mutter.

Robin stops the car a five minute walk away from Ariel's house and I turn to her with a soft smile.

"Thanks Robin!"

This ride was a living hell having to endure Robin and Will's endless flirting with each other and having both of them mocking me the whole time… but at least now it's finally over.

She smiles, staring at a Momma manned wolf walking with several puppies trailing behind her, and says without even turning to look at me.

"Have fun with your friends!"

Robin then goes 'Awww' as one of the cubs then stumbles and nearly falls before returning to the line again. I roll my eyes and giggle.

"I didn't know you liked kids that much. You will probably love my parents' burrow. I have tons of young siblings." I comment.

She smiles brightly and crosses her arms.

"I love kids! I want to have a few of my own soon!"

"I can help you with that." Will comments, nudging her ear and she bats his paw away.

"I've already visited the sperm donation clinics." She states proudly and then looks at me.

"I would love to see what your kittens would look like too!" She says and my blood freezes.

She wants  **ME**  to have kids?!

My ears drop and my nose twitches as I mutter.

"I just assumed you… nevermind." I lean closer to her and kiss her cheek.

"Goodbye Robin! See you later."

My vixen looks surprised at me and then nods.

"Bye Judy!" She licks my cheek.

"Bye!" Will purrs.

I get out of the car, waving to her ignoring the annoying black panther as Robin drives away. I then start making my way towards Ariel's house and let out a sigh. I thought that Robin didn't want to have kids. Well… I hoped she would want kids, but not for me to have any.

I sure don't want to have any kittens. I have a job that keeps me very busy. I thought she would feel the same.

I see lots of kids running on the sidewalk accompanied by their parents, and my nose twitches. They sure are cute, but they are a pawful of trouble and responsibility. I will tell her not to expect me to get pregnant too.

I will love having a bunch of Robin's kits running around. If they turn out to be half as cute as she is, then they will already be cuter than any other foxes out there.

But me having kittens? Never!

I then hear a lot of cheering coming from the small soccer field and turn my head to see why so many kids are gathered there right now. Two teams of young kids are running after a ball while the adults cheer loudly, roaring, barking and doing whatever they can to be as noisy as possible.

I clutch my poor ears and try and get some distance from them, but then I hear a whistling sound and a loud bark.

"GOAL!" Nick?!

Nick is in the middle of the kids. He's wearing a bright yellow button up shirt, unbuttoned, showing off his fit chest and cream colored fur to the world and nothing else. He has a whistle around his neck and is acting like the referee of the game.

Sigh! My ears drop and I facepaw. I really want to know who the retarded fucking idiot that thought it would be a good idea to let a fucking pedophile run around with no pants on in the middle of twenty kids, is. I decide to wait for the game to end to talk with him. And after fifteen minutes he blows the whistle and one of the teams celebrates.

I stare at the perverted fox as he laughs and gives the whistle to a nearby anteater before walking off the field and hugging Ariel who was in the crowd. I walk in their direction and see that Scarlet was watching the game as well.

"Hey guys!"

The three of them look in my direction and greet me before they start walking towards Ariel's house. Nick put's a paw on Ariel's shoulder and she hugs him, putting a paw on his hips while putting the other on his chest, caressing his fur.

Ariel then giggles and asks.

"So Judy, what have you been up to?"

I cringe and cough awkwardly. I can't tell them that I lost my virginity. That is private and extremely embarrassing. I look abashed at them and then smile.

"I've discovered that Robin is a female and that I'm a lesbian!" I state excitedly, putting my paws on my hips.

"I already knew it!" The three of them say at the same time with uninterested looks on their faces.

Wha-what?

My nose twitches and I stare at them in dismay as they keep walking away, leaving me behind. I then run after them and ask bewildered.

"What do you mean by 'I already knew that'?" I just discovered it yesterday and hadn't told any of them.

They laugh and Scarlet says giggling.

"Well… I was surprised when Nick told me you thought Robin was a male. But I already knew you were a lesbian… you were dating a female after all."

"But I thought she was a male." I gasp defending myself.

Nick chuckles and rolls his eyes. He looks at me with a smirk,

"Also Carrots, we kind of figured out you didn't like males after you passed on  **this**!" He says smugly pointing at himself.

Passed on him? I loved him and he jumped off a train! Sigh! But whatever! I don’t even want to talk about it anymore. I was confused at the time.

I throw my paws up in the air and groan.

"I would never have sex with you! And stop being a narcissist Nick! You're not the God sent gift to mammal kind that you think you are!" I counter annoyed.

" **BURN THE HERETIC**!" Nick barks viciously, pointing at me, and then the three of them laugh.

Dumb fox.

Ariel then gives us her two cents on the matter.

"You're also not feminine at all!" WHAT?!

I glare at her and ask angrily.

"Excuse me?"

She stares at me, her aqua blue eyes shining, and she giggles, taunting.

"C'mon Judy! You're as feminine as two bulky male buffaloes fucking each other in the ass."

EWWWWWWWWW! I gag and cringe as I imagine two clones of Bogo doing the unspeakable.

"And I'm not talking about loving passionate sex." She says.

"I'm talking about them going bareback and fucking each other raw. Cumming inside and punching their guts as they…"

" **STOP**!" I exclaim disgusted and mutter weakly.

"That's enough… I think everyone here got it Ariel. You think I'm not feminine."

My ears drop and they laugh happily. My nose twitches and look hurt at them. Ariel then says.

"Aww Fofa! We were just teasing you!"

I don't care… teasing or not that was too much. I frown at them and cross my arms.

"You're a bunch of tailholes." I don't make fun of their love lives and sexual preferences. Well… mostly because Nick and Ariel's love life is disgusting… but that's beside the point.

Nick smiles softly at me and says.

"But we are your tailholes, Carrots!"

The two females nod and the three of them give me cute pleading looks. Sigh! I smile and roll my eye. It's so weird to be among friends again, after all the shit that has happened.

We walk a little more and then we see a duo of teenagers walking in our direction, a male fox and a male giant otter, who seem to be around Ariel's age. As they walk closer to us they look at Ariel and Scarlet, and smile with perverted faces, as teenagers usually do when they see a pretty girl.

The boys approach us and give Ariel friendly smiles. But she gives then an angry scowl and Nick glares daggers at them. For fucks sake! She should be dating mammals of her own age! Any of these two boys is a better match for her than a thirty-three, almost thirty-four, year old fox.

The teenagers exchange a quick glance and then the male giant otter looks at Ariel and smiles, saying.

"Hey Babe, did you fall from hea…"

' **SNAAAARL!'**  Nick bares his teeth growling and pounces on the boy.

The giant otter jumps back, avoiding Nick's ferocious attack, and snarls at him. But Nick glares savagely at the teenager and barks, snarls and growls, his fur bristling as he drools on the ground in fury. He looks even more vicious than the day when he pretended to be savage at the museum.

Okay… I get it! That pick up line would make me angry too… but he can't bare his teeth at a kid like that.

Slowly the giant otter stops snarling and gives Nick a submissive look, raising his paws in surrender as he backs away. Nick turns to young fox, and the kid raises his paws blurting out quickly.

"Hey man! I was just going to ask the vixen out!"

"Not interested!" Scarlet responds.

The teenage fox's ears lay flat on his head and he nods disappointed. As the two boys turn tail and run away, Nick stands up and rubs his paws together, getting rid of the dust.

The dumb fox then turns to Ariel with a smug look and a big smirk on his face. She giggles and hugs the pedophile.

"My hero!" Ariel says softly and kisses his lips.

I facepaw and Nick hugs her, wagging his tail excitedly, before they start walking again as if nothing out of ordinary had happened. Did I just witness a male dominance display… Dark Age style? You know what? Fuck it! I don't even want to know.

We enter Ariel's house and sit on the couches in the living room. Nick gives Ariel a passionate look and kisses her cheek, nuzzling her neck before turning to me. The smug looking fox then asks curiously.

"But since you and Robin are together again, does that mean you two have already had sex?"

My ears drop and I look embarrassed at them as they all give me curious looks.

"No!" I exclaim and then mutter shyly.

"I'm still pretty new to this lesbian stuff. I didn't explore much of it yet." I haven't even licked the carpet and scissored yet, whatever these two things mean.

Now that I think of it. Marian said those two things were things lesbians do. My ears perk up and I ask.

"Hey! Do you guys know what it means for a lesbian to lick a carpet or to scissor someone?" If I want to be a good lesbian and keep Robin happy then I need to be able to do  **everything**  other lesbians can do but  **better**. I don't like the sound of scissoring Robin though… I don't want to hurt her.

Ariel and Nick giggle in amusement. Scarlet tilts her head to the side and says confused.

"Why do lesbians use scissors?" I don't know.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Nick and Ariel laugh and then Nick turns to me, grinning.

"Carrots! That's just how lesbians refer to the training on how to be a lesbian." He says chuckling.

"Training to be a lesbian?" I look at them confused.

"How does that work?"

Ariel giggles, her aqua blue eyes shining, and answers.

"You have to lick an entire carpet and I think the scissoring part is that you have to cut ten perfect circles."

But… that doesn't make sense.

Scarlet looks baffled at them and scratches her ear.

"How does that help anyone become a better lesbian?"

Ariel shrugs and Nick then scratches his chin.

"I think the carpet part is supposed to make your tongue more flexible and stronger so that you can please your partner better during oral sex…" He then stops to think for a moment and says.

"And the scissor part is to make your fingers more dexterous to be able to fondle the pleasure spots with ease. It's like the thing when you're gay and you have to make the balls touch."

"Really? Why?" I look confused at him

"You wouldn't understand Carrots." He says.

Okay… I can see why the training is important. I should do this training. Then Robin will be even more attracted to me and I will be an even better lesbian! But licking an entire carpet is so disgusting. But I will do it! I will be doing this for Robin.

I feel a fire surging through my body and I look at my friends.

"Guys! Can you help me with this training?"

They exchange baffled glances and nod.

"Sure, but how are you going to prove to Robin that you completed the training?" Scarlet asks.

Fuck… she's right!

"I know!" Ariel exclaims and then says excitedly.

"We can record it with our phones and Judy can bring Robin here later so we can show it to her!" AH!

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Ariel giggles and walks to the kitchen.

"I will grab the scissors."

The three of us then stare at each other and Nick picks his phone up.

"Well Carrots…" He mutters and then smiles, gesturing at the carpet.

"It ain't gonna lick itself."

I nod and take a deep breath, dropping on all fours and sticking my tongue out. I can do this!

I then lick the carpet and gag, my whole body shivering in disgust.

Scarlet gasps and then Ariel encourages me.

"Don't stop now! You're doing great!"

Yes! I'll be the best lesbian that ever existed! I graduated at the top of my police academy class using hard work and determination. I can do the same thing here.

Nick nods and smiles.

"Show that carpet who's the boss, Carrots!"

**YES!**

I managed to defeat the academy obstacle course and boxing challenge. This will be nothing compared to that!

I take a deep breath and give it a second lick.

.

* * *

.

I stop in front of Robin's house and take a deep breath before ringing the intercom. The part with the scissors was easy, but it took me  **FOUR**  fucking hours to finish licking that damn carpet. My tongue is still numb and I was coughing up fibers for quite awhile after all that. The sun has already set and the starry night sky can be seen.

Scarlet even gave up on watching halfway through. If it weren't for Ariel and Nick cheering for me the whole time, I don't think I could have made it to the end.

I was lucky that they gave me a ride here before dropping Nick off at the scout meeting. He was going on and on about the supposed camping and fishing trip he would be supervising over the next few nights.

I'm beat! That lesbian training was exhausting!

"Who is it?" Robin asks through the intercom.

"Judy!"

She then unlocks the doors and I enter her home. I walk to the living room and… what the fuck?

She's dressed in a full pirate costume. She has a white shirt, a black hat with a skull stamped on it, black pants with a scabbard and a fake sword stuck through it. She even has an eye patch and a fake parrot on her shoulder. She looks sexy!

My pussy moistens up and I feel energy returning to my body. I smile and put my paws on my hips.

"What's the occasion?" Please be kinky sex!  **PLEASE BE KINKY SEX!**

Robin wags her tail and says.

"I got invited to a costume party that I thought you would like to go to!" She then averts her gaze and clears her throat.

"I already got your costume ready! It's in the other room!" Her voice sounds so much better. I think she's almost fully healed.

Oh! Well... it's not kinky sex, but it's good too! We can have fun and relax at the party. I can keep an eye out for whoever will try to steal my girlfriend from me. And after the party we can use our costumes to have… kinky sex!

I clap my paws excitedly, giggling and running to the room.

Ah! She got me thin black pants, a little parrot for my shoulder and a red bandanna. It's a good thing I'm already wearing an eye patch.

I quickly put on my new pants, tying my red bandanna on my head, leaving two holes for my ears to peek out of, and set the little plastic parrot on my shoulder before walking out of the room.

I look happily at my pirate vixen and exclaim happily.

"How do I look?" I open my arms and do a little spin, my fluffy tail twitching.

She scratches the back of her head and grins.

"You're adorable."

I giggle and hug her, burying my face on her belly.

"You look great too!" I praise adoringly.

Robin then puts a paw on my back and ushers me out the door.

"C'mon! Let's go or we will be late!"

We exit her house and hop in her car. She sits behind the wheel and I sit on the passenger's seat beside her. Robin then turns the engine on and takes off her eye patch, putting it in her pocket.

"Need both eyes to drive." She comments playfully.

I giggle and she drives away. I take the opportunity to enjoy the view of Terra's Core at night. This city is especially beautiful and alive during the night, maybe because most of the mammals are nocturnal here. The stores and restaurants are full, several different mammals walk on the streets, and the fact that a lot of them are walking naked on all fours gives the scenery a kind of a surreal view.

It's not as beautiful as Zootopia, but it's still a nice sight.

Soon we ride near the outskirts of the city and onto a dirt road, nothing but an endless dark forest surrounding us on all sides. There are lamp posts on the road, but their lights are weak and barely illuminate anything at all. I bet that's also because most Terrans are nocturnal and see well in the dark.

Suddenly Robin slows down and stops the car near the edge of the road, beside a lonely lamppost. My nose twitches and I look around confused.

"Why are you stopping?" I ask, giving her a curious look.

Robin's ears flick and she cleans her throat, averting her gaze shyly. AH! I grin and look expectantly at her. Maybe she was tricking me this entire time! Just so that we can have car sex dressed as pirates! That would be awesome!

Robin then looks at me with a smile and responds.

"The party is in the woods! It's normal here in Terra… but if you don't want to go then…" Her ears lay flat on her head and she gives me a sad look.

Aww! I look at her and smile. She's so adorable! Even her plastic parrot looks sad. I lean closer to her and hug her, kissing her cheek.

I gaze into her beautiful light brown eyes and say softly.

"It's fine by me… as long as I have my strong vixen to take care of me!" I whisper sexily in her ears and nuzzle her neck.

Robin smiles cutely and nods, saying.

"Let's go!"

I giggle and open the door, but as soon as I step outside and close the door, Robin exclaims.

"AH! I need to put my eye patch on!" She takes the eye patch and a pink envelope out of her pocket and then looks at me through the driver's window.

"Here! Hold on to the party invitation for me!" She asks, giving me the envelope.

She then checks herself in the car's rear view mirror and starts putting on her eye patch. I giggle and take a few steps away from the car, staring into the forest as I wait for her. I would never throw a party in the woods at night. It doesn't look like the best place for a party.

Now that I think of it. Why would a party in the woods need an invitation le…

' **VROOOOOOOM!** ' The roar of the engine breaks the silence and Robin's car tires send earth and dirt flying as her car speeds away.

What?!

My nose twitches in confusion and I ask loudly.

"ROBIN?!" Where's she going?

My ears drop and I stare as her car doesn't stop but keeps on driving away. My heart beats faster and I feel a sense of dread over my entire body.

"ROBIN!" I scream in anguish and chase after her car.

I run as fast as I can, but soon her car disappears into the distance and I'm left alone on a dirty road in the middle of the dark woods. I breathe heavily and feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest.

She… abandoned me? But… no, NO! It… it's okay! She must have received a message! There must've been a police emergency and she… she had to go as fast as she could. I take a deep breath and walk back to the comforting pale light of the lamppost. I take my phone out and try to call her, but her phone isn't responding.

I gulp dryly and take a deep breath. She knows I can take care of myself! She knows I'm a strong bunny! She just can't talk to me right now! She's driving after all. She's rushing to do her job! I then send her a message and wait.

She will contact me or come back for me soon.

With each minute that passes, I feel my heart beating faster and after awhile a little voice in my head starts telling me that Robin is not coming back. I pant desperately, looking around, looking around for any signs of car lights and perk my ears as high as I can trying to catch the sound of any engine noises, but all I can hear are the sounds of insects and the thump of my heart.

I then look at my phone for the millionth time and check how much time has passed since she left, forty minutes. She left forty minutes ago. She should have at least sent me a message by now.

My eye begins to tear up and my ears drop. Why? Why did she leave me behind? She said we were going to a party! She gave me a pirate costume… and the party invitation and… and...

The party invitation! I stare hopefully at the pink envelope in my paws and gulp. On the envelope two words are written.

'To Judy'

My right eye widens and I gasp. Why would my name be on it if Robin was the one who was invited? What if that was all a lie? Maybe… maybe this was all a ruse to go on a treasure hunt and this envelope contains the first clue! The pirate costumes would make sense then.

I let out a shaky breath and carefully open the envelope, reading the contents inside.

' _Judy_

 _Please do not get worried. I know that you must be confused right now, but please calm down. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. There is no costume party. I bought those costumes for an entirely different reason._ '

I close my eye and gasp for air, my legs tremble and I fall butt first on the ground. Tears roll down my cheeks and I wipe them away, sighing in relief. I knew it! I knew that she had a good reason for bolting away.

I smile, giggling nervously, and read the rest of the letter.

' _You must be wondering why I tricked you.'_ Yup! This was one heck of a trick. But I'm sure the payoff is going to be huge.

' _For the past few days I've been doing a lot of thinking. And this idiotic plan with the pirate costumes and leaving you in the woods was the only way I could come up with that I would be able to see it through._

 _I was never good at breakups…_ '

My eye widens and my heart stops, my blood freezing in my veins. What does she mean by breakup? She can't be breaking up with me. We just got back together… we are made for each other… she's my vixen.

With shaky breaths and trembling paws I try to fight back my tears and the impending sense of dread looming over me as I continue reading.

' _I was never good at breakups. I could never look a mammal in the eye and say I want to see someone else. Maybe that's why I got locked into so many unwanted relationships… but that doesn't have anything to do with you. It's just me stalling again… trying to take my mind off all this._

_I'm a coward when it comes to subjects like this. I hunt, kill or eat all my problems Judy, but I can't do that to mammals I like. Maybe you would prefer I had just given you a call or said it straight to your face. I tried doing it that night after the arcade, but I couldn't… I'm sorry._

_I had never had sex with a bunny before. I always thought bunnies were cute but I never considered going to bed with one before. But then I saw that movie with the bunny and the fox, Savage Sex, or whatever it's called. To me, bunnies were ideal to be friends or food, but after that movie I started wondering how it would feel to fuck one of them, and when you arrived, well, that was my chance._

_It was going well, but you weren't the kind of girl to do it like that, and I respect that. You're kind, sweet and when you asked me to be your mate I felt… should I say honored? You're an amazing bunny and a great friend, but I don't think I'll ever be able to see you as my mate. I tried, I really tried. But no matter how hard I tried… I could never truly… I just…_

_What I'm trying to say is that I tried loving you, but I don't like you the way you like me._

_I'm sorry I couldn't meet your expectations. I'm sorry I couldn't love you back the same way you loved me but, you loved me way too much Judy. It even felt scary at one point. We just met and you… you sometimes had this glint in your eyes. Sometimes I didn't know whether you were attracted to me or to whatever vision you were seeing when you looked at me._

_No, scrap that. You were definitively attracted to some idealistic version of me. You almost seemed obsessed about it sometimes. You had this idea about me and my species that you pursued and… and deep down, I knew that whatever it was that you saw in me, whatever vision you had of me, it wasn't the real me. I'm not whatever you thought I was. I'm just a normal vixen, not some character out of a romance novel._

_When you ran away from me two nights ago, at first I was confused, even a little hurt at what had happened. But later I calmed down and I realized that it wasn't so bad. I already knew we wouldn't work out. I wasn't mad at you. I knew we had many differences, and I knew that sooner or later, as long as I kept being a coward and not ending our relationship, it would all come crashing down on our heads. I was relieved, even, it had happened so easily and without anyone getting hurt, that you had been the one to do it._

_Then Marian visited me a few hours later and we hung out and chatted and… I was happy._

_And I thought you were too. But then you came back, with your pleading bunny eyes and cute twitching nose, saying you loved me and that you wanted to make things work out._

_How could I say no to you? You were so cute! I thought that we could stay together for a little while. We could take things slowly and then you would realize that you didn't like me as much as you thought and it was only Lucky that was your in your heart. I just wanted everyone to be happy._

_Especially Marian. I knew I had a soft spot for her since the day I met her. Maybe that's why I sometimes ignored your complaints about her. In fact, when she asked me out, the only reason I said no was because I had just begun dating you at the time. I think that's why she took a disliking to you._

_But then Marian left. I knew I loved her, but I never realized how much before she turned her back on me and walked away._

_I… I couldn't bear it. I wanted to chase after her but… you were there, hugging me tightly in place… and I didn't want to hurt you. A part of me did want to. A part of me blamed you for Marian leaving, even though I knew it wasn't truly your fault. It was my fault for not ending what was between us before that happened. I kept trying to make everyone happy and I ended screwing up… again._

_I wanted her back. I want her back. And that's why I'm doing this. That's why I couldn't wait for you to realize how you really felt about me. I can't wait Judy. I need her back before she goes away and I lose her forever. I can't keep doing this._

_There's a cab waiting for you a little further in the direction I drove off to, under a lamp post. I already paid him to take you to your friend's house at The Fifth Hell._

_I'm sorry for being a coward. I hope you can forgive me someday. I would love to keep being your friend._

_Robin_ '

"…" I try to scream but no sound comes out of my mouth.

I grip the letter tightly my paws trembling, tears old and new staining the paper and wiping away Robin's words.

This… this can't be happening. This can't. I breath quickly and grip the letter in my paws, clutching it close to my chest. Robin… she… she…

I lost her to Marian. My vision is blurry due to my tears and I whimper, trying to stand up. I can't… I can't allow this to happen. I can't. I cry and with shaky legs I run in desperation in the direction she said the cab would be waiting.

She is just confused. Robin doesn't know if I'm being truthful about loving her. And that  **fucking red cunt of a vixen** , Marian, is poisoning Robin's mind with her lies. She's deceiving her.

The white cab then appears in my vision ahead and I run even faster. I then quickly open the cab door, jumping in sitting in the passenger's seat.

I wipe my tears, looking at the opossum driver and plead with a weak voice.

"Please… take me to Robin's house! She broke up with me. I need to go there and talk her out of it."

I need to make Robin see the truth. She and I were made for each other. I know Robin is not sure what her true feelings about me are, and she must think I'm not truly a lesbian, but that's fine. I will make her realize the truth! Our love is stronger than a lying bitch. And I will prove I'm a lesbian! I'll pleasure her until she can't do anything else but moan, kiss me and plead for more.

"Uuumm… I was paid to take you to another place." The opossum says a bit confused and then scratches his head.

"And I don't know where this Robin's house is."

My lips quiver for a second and then I say.

"That's not a problem. I can give you her address."

He nods but then says stubbornly.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be right for me to take you somewhere different from the already agreed upon location."

**THIS FUCKING STUPID PIECE OF TRASH! I'M POURING MY HEART OUT HERE AND HE'S SHITTING ALL OVER ME!**

I grab the fucker by his neck and shake him violently.

" **Listen here you FUCK! You're taking me where I want to go, or I'm going to throw you in front of the fucking car and run you over while I drive there myself! Do you FUCKING GET IT?!** " I ask angrily, glaring furiously at him.

He stops moving and I stop shaking him. I then notice the opossum has passed out… or he wants me to think he did.

I groan annoyed and slap his face.

" **WAKE UP AND STOP PLAYING DEAD!** " This stupid fuck isn't going to trick me.

He then quickly raises his paws in surrender and opens his eyes.

"Okay, okay… take it easy, Jesus." He complains and I let him go.

He then starts the car and looks at me.

"Where do you need to go?"

I smile and feel my heart racing with excitement.

Don't worry Robin!

I'm coming!

.

* * *

.

I stare at Robin's house in the distance as we approach it and point at it excitedly.

"THERE! IT'S THAT HOUSE!" My love lives there!

The opossum slows down and looks dumbly at where I'm pointing.

"Which house?" He asks like the  **inbred bastard**  he is.

AAAARGH! You know what?! FUCK THIS! The car is moving slow enough!

I open the passenger's door and jump.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The idiotic cab driver asks stunned.

I curl into a ball midair and hit the ground, ignoring the pain and rolling to lose some speed before instantly standing up and running.

The opossum hits the car horn and asks loudly.

"Hey! Crazy bunny, are you alright?"

Fuck him! I don't have time to lose dealing with that idiot. I didn't receive any serious injuries, just some bruises. And it's all worth it! Robin is worth all the suffering I endured during this entire trip tenfold.

NO! A HUNDRED FOLD!

I stop in front of the gate and hit the intercom button. My heart races and I breathe quickly, staring hopefully at the intercom.

I wait for a few agonizing seconds, and then I hear it… my foxy angel's sweet voice.

"Who is it?"

I smile and answer excitedly.

"Robin! It's ME! Judy!"

She goes silent and my ears drop. I stare at the intercom and say hopefully.

"Please, we need to talk."

She still doesn't answer. My ears drop and I begin panicking.

"I love you! Please answer me!"

The intercom then goes silent, as if Robin had turned it off. I gulp dryly and hit the intercom button again, but no sound comes out.

She… she really has cut off the intercom.

My paws start trembling and I stare nervously at her house. She's in there. The love of my life… the vixen that broke up with me because she is just confused and is being manipulated is in there somewhere.

I gulp and shout at her.

"ROBIN!" My foxy angel is in there.

I pant nervously and call out in desperation.

"ROBIN! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

But there's still no movement from inside the house. No sign that Robin will answer my pleas. I feel my stomach twisting sickly. I… I can't go back. I can't abandon her. She… she was made for me. She's perfect. I… need to get in there.

As long… as long as I can manage to talk to her, I  **will**  be able to make her realize her true feelings. She loves me. I know she does.

Tears fall from my eyes and I cry.

"ROBIN COME OUT PLEASE!" I scream and my arms hurt as I try to shake the gate.

When no response comes, I look around nervously. There's no other entrance… I guess I will have to find some way to get over this shit wall somehow.

I take several steps back, until I have enough of a running start, and then sprint towards the gate, jumping as high as I can.

I grip the iron bars with all my strength as I hit the gate. Letting out a soft grunt of pain, I slowly begin climbing the gate. My fingers burn in pain and I feel my heart racing as I near the top of the gate. HAH! This shit is NOTHING compared to the ice wall in the academy!

I reach the top and as I put my paw on the top of gate something blocks it mid air, before I can use the gate as a support to jump to the other side.

I feel as if my paw had hit some kind of line. But what could this…

' **PZZT!** '

'Cough… cough…' I tremble and groan in pain as I spasm on the ground. With difficulty I roll on my belly and use my trembling arms to force my body up. Fuck…  **FUCK!** I didn't notice the electric fence on top of the gate. It's so dark here that…  **fuck**! I… I don't even remember hitting the ground.

I stand up on my stubby and still shaky legs and look at the gate… the fucking gate that's standing between me and the love of my life. My nose twitches and my whole body feels warm hurting from a slightly burnt feeling.

Fuck…  **FUCK! FIRST MARIAN AND NOW THIS!**

I run in the gate's direction and throw my body at it. My shoulder hits the iron bars and I grunt in pain. I then grab the iron bars and struggle with them.

This won't stop me.

Nothing will stop me.

I will get Robin back.

I will…

I stop struggling and let myself fall to the ground on my knees. I won't be able to get past this gate. I stare at the gate and feel gloom and dread infecting me. As my tears flow and the bile burns as it crawls its way up my throat, desperate to come spewing out, I try and calm my nerves to think.

I... I grip the iron bars and close my eye, whimpering alone in the street. I'm going to lose Robin because I can't get past a stupid gate.

"ROBIN!" I sniff and cry as loudly as I can.

"ROBIN! TALK TO ME! I BEG OF YOU!"

OUCH!

I grunt in pain as something hard hits my head. Then I hear someone shouting angrily.

"SOME OF US WORK DURING THE DAY YOU ANNOYING FUCK!"

I turn and see an angry looking coyote peeking out from a window in his home across the street glaring at me.

I sniff, wiping away my tears, and glare right back at him.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND OVER HERE!" I scream with a strained voice.

He laughs angrily and then snarls.

"GOOD THING ROBIN DUMPED YOUR ASS! YOU'RE  **TOO NOISY**!"

NO!

"ROBIN DIDN'T DUMP ME! SHUT UP!" He doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!" He growls and then leans back inside for a second before peeking out the window again and throwing something at me.

I instinctively cover my head with my arms and suddenly it smacks me, hurting less this time. I then glare at the coyote, but he retreated back inside his house. Mangy bitch! He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just a fucking…

Boots? My nose twitches and I stare at the pair of black boots laying scattered on the ground. How the fuck did he throw these here all the way from the other side of the street? And who the fuck wears boots?

Wait! Maybe Robin heard the argument and will come out now!

I turn back with a hopeful look on my face but…

Nothing! No response or reaction of any kind comes from inside her house. I feel sharp pains stabbing into my heart and then spot something with my blurry vision. The fake plastic parrot, part of the costume Robin gave me, fallen on the ground.

I reach for it and cradle the fake bird in my sore fingers, brushing it softly and clutching it close to my chest. I… I'm all alone.

I collapse, my body leaning on the gate as I hug the plastic parrot tightly, Robin's last gift to me.

"ROBIN!" I cry and sob.

"Please… please… I need you…"

"I need you..." I whisper, my head bowed low in utter despair.

.

* * *

.

July 13th 2016

.

* * *

.

"Yes, please... I needed a cab like yesterday…" Huh?! I wake up, struggling to open my one good eye. My head hurts… my everything hurts.

"Thank you! I'll wait… bye." Wait… that voice! That sweet and gentle beautiful voice.

My heart starts beating faster.

"ROBIN!" I exclaim nervously and I open my eye in excitement.

My vixen came for me! Just like I know she would.

Robin's ears lay flat on her head and she stares silently at me with her beautiful light brown eyes. She clutches her phone closer to her chest and says in surprise.

"Hey… Judy… you woke up."

I smile and nod.

"I…heard your voice and woke up… I'm not dreaming am I?" I ask fearfully.

She stares at me and shakes her head. I feel my body relaxing and I sigh in relief.

"Phew, you have no idea how much I missed you Robin. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but… you didn't answer me." I say in a hurt tone.

She just keeps staring at me and nods. Poor thing… she's so confused. Marian has poisoned her mind.

She's so gorgeous. She's wearing a light purple robe, covering her foxy body and stopping right at her thighs, just below her hips enough for her warm vixen pussy to be hidden from view. She's such a tease.

But I don't think that purple makeup on her muzzle, cheeks and neck looks good on her. She doesn't need any makeup. She's naturally beautiful. She doesn't need… wait…

That isn't purple makeup. Those are lipstick marks. My heart beats faster and my ears drop as I look nervously at her.

"Robin… what's happening here?" This… this has to be a nightmare.

Robin averts her gaze in embarrassment and then I spot Marian walking out of her house, wearing nothing but a white sleeping robe stopping beneath her ankles. My nose twitches as the red cunt yawns lazily and walks up to MY Robin, putting her arms around her torso and nuzzling her neck.

"Come back to bed." She whispers seductively and I gasp.

I look horrified at Robin and mutter.

"Robin… you slept with her?"

Robin looks embarrassed at me and responds.

"We didn't do anything… we just snuggled."

That… that's okay. I can live with that! She's confused and Marian is toying with her mind.

Marian then opens her eyes and bats her long eyelashes, gawking in surprise at me.

"Ah… and what is this little dirty rodent beggar still doing here?" She asks with a wicked grin and hugs Robin even closer to her body.

I ball my paws into fists and glare furiously at the thieving cunt. Robin looks at me and then at her and blurts out quickly.

"Nothing! She's already leaving!"

GASP!

"I'M NOT!" I say angrily and my foot stomps the ground.

"I'm here to open Robin's eyes. She loves  **ME**  and not you, you two faced skank. She's just confused because you keep poisoning her with your lies."

The red cunt giggles darkly and wags her tail, spitting venomously.

"Robin was confused about something. She was confusing her hunger for attraction and that's why she started to date what should have been nothing more than a meal." She then grins and kisses Robin's cheek before turning to me with a devilish glare.

"But what I can't understand is from all the food that was available, why would she go for the one that's the most rotten and spoiled."

GASP!

Robin sighs and says.

"Stop it, both of you." She then turns to look at me and says.

"Judy, I already called a cab and…"

A tear falls from my eye and I plead in desperation.

"But Robin… I can't go." I choke a little and then manage to blurt out my next words.

"I can't leave you… we were meant to be. I am positive of it!" My paws start trembling and I look nervously at Marian, the red cunt.

It's all her fault… if only she didn't exist. If only she was fucking dead.

I glare at Marian and then turn with a soft adoring look towards my beloved vixen. I smile and say.

"You don't need her Robin. I'm better than her. A hundred... no. A million times better! I even finished all of my lesbian training." I say proudly.

Both vixens then look at me in surprise and tilt theirs head to the side in bewilderment.

"Lesbian… training?" Robin asks stunned.

I nod and grin. I'm getting her back. She didn't believe I was a lesbian before, but she will now.

"I licked a whole carpet and practiced scissoring until I could cut everything perfect just like I was instructed." I grin with pride as I declare.

"It took me four hours to do the whole carpet, but my friends said I was the best carpet licker they had ever seen!" I put my paws on my hips and say smugly.

"If you don't believe me, then ask Nick and Ariel. They recorded the whole training."

Both Robin's and Marian's jaws drop and they gawk at me with wide eyes. Robin then buries her face in her paws, hiding it from view, and Marian covers her muzzle, both vixens giggling uncontrollably.

What… what's wrong?

My nose twitches and my ears drop.

"Why are you laughing?"

Robin wipes a single tear of laughter from her face and then sighs.

"There's no such a thing as lesbian training Judy. Lesbianism isn't a skill you train and master like swordsmanship. It's something you are... simply because… you are." She says softly.

Wha…

"Bu… but…" My lips quiver and I look despondently at them.

"My friends told me about it."

Marian laughs loudly and then taunts.

"Your friends tricked you! You dumb slut."

But… but…

Sniff. I sob and gulp dryly. Why would they do that? They knew how important this was to me. I thought they were my friends.

My heart beats violently inside my chest and I give Robin my most pleading look.

"Please Robin… I need you."

Robin closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, before saying straight to my face.

"I think we should just be  **friends**." NO!

Marian smiles and then puts her paw on the back of Robin's head, pulling her in for a kiss. Robin yips in surprise, but soon hugs Marian too and the two vixens exchange a passionate embrace, wagging their tails, right in front of me.

After a few moments, they break the kiss. Robin looks at Marian with a big grin. Marian puts her paw on Robin's waist and pulls  **MY vixen**  closer to her.

She then licks Robin's lips and turns to me with a smirk.

"You heard it, Food! The lady has chosen." Marian says venomously, enjoying all the torment she's causing me, and then adds.

"And right on time! Your ride is here!" She says joyously staring at a cab parking on the street in front of us.

 **No!**  My stomach twists with a sick feeling and I look dejectedly at Robin. She can't send me away. She can't!

A wolf emerges from the cab and surveys us. He looks at Robin and then sees me.

"Is she the one?" He asks.

No… NO! I try to mutter something… anything. But only a sad whimper comes out of my mouth as tears flow down my cheeks.

Robin looks at the wolf and nods.

"It's her."  **NO!**

I… I… I tremble and scream in desperation.

" **I'M NOT GOING!** " I throw myself at Robin's feet and hug her right leg.

'YIP!' She nearly jumps in surprise and then shakes her leg, trying to get me off it.

"LET IT GO JUDY!" Robin says.

"SOMEONE GET THIS  **DIRTY VERMIN**  OFF HER!" Marian snarls furiously.

My heart races, beating faster inside my chest. Tears flow from my eyes and I can't see anything at all. But if there's one thing I know, it's that I can't let go of her. I can't. Not for anything. I would rather die.

"NO!" I cry and clutch her soft leg tightly to my chest, feeling her soft fur for what may be the very last time.

"YOU'RE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ROBIN! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" I SNIFF AND SOB.

"I'LL BE WITH YOU FOREVER!" I will stay here until the end of days if I need to.

"Alright. Let's go!" The wolf says and I then feel two big strong powerful paws grasping each of my arms.

I open my eye and gaze in anguish at Robin as the wolf forces my arms open and pulls me away from her leg, lifting me up off the ground. Marian then instantly hugs Robin and gives me a glare.

NO!  **NO!**

"PLEASE ROBIN! YOU HAVE TO BE WITH ME! YOU'RE  **MY VIXEN**!" I pant, gasping for air and then I feel my arms being bound together behind my back. The wolf! He has rope!

I twist struggling to get my arms free and plead.

"ROBIN! DON'T DO THIS! I'M BETTER THAN HER!  **I**  CAN MAKE YOU HAPPIER THAN SHE EVER COULD! YOU DON'T NEED THAT CUNT. YOU NEED  **ME**! YOU'RE  **MINE**! ROBIN!"

Robin's beautiful ears lay flat against her head and she looks sadly at me as the wolf sits me down on the passenger's seat and straps me into the seatbelt. I stare into her eyes and… my heart aches. I'm losing her. I'm really losing her.

Then wolf then closes the door and begins walking to the other side of the car. Marian giggles excitedly, hugging Robin, and gazes tauntingly at me.

"Sucks to be you, Food!" She says cutely and blows me a kiss.

"Ciao!" She whispers sweetly, waving her paw at me.

That CUNT! THAT MONSTER!  **DEMON! It's because of her! It's her fault that Robin is leaving me!**

" **YOU DIRTY FUCKING MANGY WHORE!** " I scream furiously at her and try to remove my bindings and get free.

Marian giggles again and I feel my blood boiling in fury.

" **I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!** " THAT FUCKING WHORE! IF I EVER FIND HER ON THE STREET!

Robin gasps and Marian smiles in victory, showing me her tongue as the wolf gets behind the wheel of the cab and starts driving away.

" **AARRRGH! LET ME FUCKING GO! I'LL RIP HER TAIL OFF AND WEAR IT AS A SCARF!** "

My tears keep flowing and I sob in devastation.

" **I… I'LL GET NICK TO RAPE YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T EVER WALK AGAIN…** "

The two vixens get even more distant from my view and soon Robin and Marian are no longer in sight.

" **I hate her…** " I sob silently and close my eye.

"I hate her…"

.

* * *

 

.

The wolf parks the car in front of Ariel's house and quickly exits the vehicle, holding me in his paws like a broken toy. He unties my arms, throwing the rope back inside the cab, and I let my arms hang lifelessly at my sides. I just… I don't have the energy anymore… I just… fuck it. Just fuck it all.

The wolf looks somberly at me and then mutters.

"You know… I never thought there would be a day I would dislike seeing a girl soak the passenger's seat with her fluids… just saying." It's not my fault my TEARS dripped all over the seat.

I do the best I can to glare at him and I say angrily, with a raspy voice.

"Fuck you." Mangy bitch! If he hadn't taken me by force then… I would still be with Robin.

He pets my head and nods silently. He walks towards Ariel's house and we spot the giant otter in question sleeping wrapped cozily inside her hammock, curled in a ball holding a coconut with a straw emerging from within it.

"Hey… do you live here?" The wolf asks softly, uncertain whether he needs to wake her up or not.

I sniff and glare at him. You wish to treat her nicely, but when it was me, you ripped me away from the love of my life without even batting an eye. You're as much a monster as Marian is.

He calls to her a few more times and then Ariel moans softly as she slowly begins to stretch her body. She then yawns and rubs her eyes, looking at us.

"Huh… Ju… dy? O que... what's happening?" Ariel asks sleepily.

She then yawns again and blinks in surprise a few times.

"Judy?!"

The wolf puts me down on the ground. I stand up on my shaky legs and the wolf clears his throat saying.

"Well… I did my job so… I'm off!"

Ariel looks at his cab and then nods to him. He leaves and Ariel gets off her hammock, walking in my direction with a worried look on her face.

"Judy, what happened? You're dirty and… your eyes… well, your  **eye**  is all red." She says, her paws fidgeting.

My nose twitches and I mutter downcast.

"Robin left me for Marian."

Ariel gasps then looks sorrowfully at me. She then lifts me up from the ground, giving me a bear hug.

"Awwww!" She says as she nearly breaks my bones.

Fuck, my ribs… sigh… I don't even care anymore. She brings me into the house and sits me on the couch.

She stands up in front of me and smiles softly.

"I'm sorry Fofa. I'll get something that will make you feel better!" Robin is the only thing in this world that would be able to make me feel better right now.

She quickly goes to the kitchen and then comes back holding a bowl of chocolate ice cream in her paws. She sits beside me and puts the bowl on my lap, and sticks a spoon in the ice cream.

"There!" She exclaims proudly.

"Now, just eat and tell me what happened and you will feel better."

Ice cream… ice cream?!

I feel my blood boiling in rage, shaking the numbness from my body. I glare at her and my trembling paws close into fists.

"Really? Chocolate ice cream will make me feel better?" My eyes tear up and my lips tremble as I mutter sadly, my heart growing heavy.

"I lost the love of my life, Ariel. I… I don't think I will ever manage to get her back."

I lost her. I bury my face in my paws and sob. Right now she's having fun and enjoying herself with that cunt of a vixen.

"Awww… c'mon Judy!" Ariel giggles and fills the spoon with ice cream. She looks softly at me and says.

"Here! Open your mouth and say aaaaaah…"

"STOP IT ARIEL!" I choke nervously trying to breathe and wipe away some of my tears.

"Don't you understand what the fuck just happened? She's gone. Lost! The love of my life is gone and you're trying to feed me sweets as if that would help... but it doesn't… it doesn't."

I look down and feel a knot in my throat, but no matter how much I gulp, it doesn't go away.

Ariel looks sadly at me and then to the spoon.

"But it's chocolate ice cream… everyone likes it!"

FUCKING OTTER!

" **I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING ICE CREAM!** " I scream and push the icy cold bowl away from me.

It falls on the floor, spilling its contents all over the carpet, and Ariel gasps.

"Hey! I just had that licked clean!" She exclaims and then turns to me with an impish smirk.

I scowl at her and say angrily.

"Are you happy about that? They  **laughed**  at me Ariel!" I look painfully at her and sniff.

"I thought you were my friends… but you betrayed me. You made a fool out of me. You made my love see me as a joke… as a stupid foolish bunny."

Ariel's ears lay back and she looks ashamed at me.

"Sorry…" She apologizes softly and then scratches the back of her neck.

"Look, that's on Nick and me. And we are sorry for it. We didn't know it would turn out like this… it's just that it was so fucking funny… we couldn't let that opportunity pass."

She puts the spoon on the ground and then forcibly pulls me into another hug… a gentler one this time.

"I know that you're mad at me, but I want to help you, Fofa. You don't look fine. Did you even eat anything today?" She asks, cradling me softly.

I sob, gulping dryly and shake my head.

"I'm not hungry."

She rocks me like a baby and asks.

"Then let's go take a bath then!"

"I just want to sleep." I mutter weakly and look at her.

"Please… just let me rest." I don't have the energy anymore.

Ariel stops for a moment and nods. She then takes me to my room and lays me down on the bed.

"If you need anything then call me okay?" She says.

I need Robin.

.

* * *

 

.

The door of my room opens and I mutter with a raspy voice.

"I don't want anything Ariel. Leave me alone."

She has been bothering me for the last few hours… can't she see I just want to be left alone. I'm not hungry.

"Hey Judy! It's me." Scarlet says softly and enters, closing the door behind her.

With difficulty I turn to look at her. She's wearing only an orange tank top, leaving her lean foxy belly exposed, and dark blue shorts. Scarlet looks at me with a sympathetic expression and smiles bitterly.

"Ariel told me about what happened to you. I'm so sorry."

My nose twitches and I sigh. I figured Ariel would tell her and Nick.

"What do you want?" I ask weakly.

Scarlet's ears lay flat on her head and she rubs her arm awkwardly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks gently.

"No, just leave me alone."

Scarlet pauses for a moment and then climbs on top my bed. I look surprised at her and exclaim in shock.

"Scarlet?!"

She lies beside me and pulls me closer to her, hugging me close.

"When I was a tiny kit, whenever I was sad my Mom would hug and snuggle me like this… she said it helped the sadness to go away." She says softly and buries my face on her furry neck.

She then gently caresses my head and whispers gently.

"Just remember that if you need someone to talk to, Ariel and I are here. And Nick will be too when he comes back." She gently nuzzles my cheek and my nose twitches as I feel something weird inside my stomach.

"So try not to get too sad okay. You have to move on." She whispers and my heart skips a beat.

I... I gulp and nod.

"Okay." I answer weakly, feeling my body heat up as her soft warm foxy body is pressed against mine.

She then giggles and kisses the top of my head, making my spine tingly. Her bushy tail curls around me and I feel her heart beating inside her chest. Her tail is as soft as Robin's. My heart pounds inside my chest and I feel my whole body heating up. I caress the soft fur on her belly and close my eye, breathing in her scent. My pussy tingles a little and it gets wetter from excitement as I caress the vixen snuggling in bed with me.

No… this is wrong. She isn't Robin. I shouldn't be… feeling this way. I shouldn't be attracted to her… but… I am. My nose twitches and I sigh. Maybe it's because Scarlet was always so nice to me. She treated me well even when I was locked inside that cage back when I was kidnapped.

But I guess I was good to her too. I helped her out when the crazy Terran wanted to kill her. I feel as if it was yesterday that we were escaping from that camp, helping each other to survive.

I can still remember that night… when she broke down crying and I comforted her in my arms, hugging her big foxy body close to mine. And later, when she visited my room in the hospital and laid in bed with me… curling in a ball and snuggling with me as we slept. I gulp and my paws travel to her back, my fingers gently brush her fur. The tips of my blunt claws lightly prickle the skin under her fur, directly atop her spine, and she shivers for a moment, her fur bristling, before taking a deep breath and relaxing, allowing me to keep caressing her.

Scarlet and I went through so much together. And she wants me to move on from Robin. Could she… be in love with me? I mean, she seemed pretty interested in my love life when she found out I was a lesbian. And she always hugs and jumps in bed with me whenever she can.

My heart starts beating faster and I look up at her. She's smiling happily as she hugs me. I… I think she's in love with me. But I can't… I have Robin and… no. I grit my teeth angrily and scowl fiercely. Robin abandoned me for that cunt. I loved her… I thought she was the love of my life… the one I was destined to be with, but she treated me like trash and threw me away.

Scarlet never treated me badly. Maybe… maybe I was wrong all along. Robin wasn't the vixen I was destined to be with… Scarlet is. She couldn't do anything before because I was with Robin... but now… now I'm free.

I look at her, gazing into her beautiful face and my heart flutters. We have to be together right now. I can't wait. I won't wait. I can't allow another Marian to appear and snatch my mate before my eyes.

My ears perk up with determination and I push her so that she lies on her back. I quickly lie on top of her body, my thighs straddling her torso.

Scarlet looks at me surprised and asks.

"Judy, what is happe…"

I put a finger on her lips and she stops talking… so cute. I smile and gaze into her beautiful orange eyes.

"Shush now!" I caress her cheek and whisper gently.

"I finally understand it Scarlet. You don't have to wait anymore."

Her ears lay flat against the back of her head and she looks shocked at me.  **YES!** She's so surprised that I finally caught onto her true feelings that she's in shock! I giggle and then kiss her.

I close my eye and embrace her neck, putting both my paws on the back of her head. Our lips press together and I try to push my tongue inside her mouth, but no matter how much I push, her soft lips remain sealed. I will need to teach her how to kiss properly later. I need to feel her tongue against mine!

Scarlet thrashes and squirms violently in pleasure under me, nearly throwing me off her. Wow, she's an active one! We will make such sweet love together!

" **HMMPF!** " She lets out a muffled moan and puts her paws on my back, pulling me in ecstasy.

Actually… she's pulling way too hard. Maybe she doesn't realize her own strength.

We break the kiss as she pushes me away from her. I fall on my back in the bed and Scarlet coughs, shyly trying to get away from me. She is acting so coy. How cute!

"JUDY! WHAT THE HECK?!" She exclaims in embarrassment as she gets off the bed and gives me a sexy look.

Ah! She's a teaser! I giggle and lick my lips.

"Where do you think you're going sexy?" I ask seductively and she gives me a kit look.

I slip out of bed onto the ground and Scarlet gulps, taking a step back.

"Ju-Judy… I'm not liking this… please stop." She stutters and then whines.

"You're scaring me."

What? She isn't liking this? But that's what we want! That's what SHE wants. AH! I exclaim in surprise and smirk. Maybe she doesn't know she's a lesbian yet. Just like me when I thought Robin was a male. Poor Scarlet! If she's still in denial then she needs a little incentive to find out then!

I grin and look happily at her, licking my lips. I'll incentivize her until she can't stop begging for more.

Scarlet's jaw hangs open and she turns her back on me. Before my vixen can run I pounce on her. As I collide with her body she stumbles, tripping and falling to the ground. I quickly take the opportunity and grab her shorts, quickly yanking them off her before she can react.

"Oh my!" I bite my lips and salivate as I spot her delicious looking foxy pussy.

'YIP!' Scarlet gasps and quickly tries to cover her privates from me.

"You like playing the prey role?" I ask seductively and kneel in front of her.

"Because I like playing the predator!" I say playfully.

Scarlet looks shyly at me and freezes as I put a paw on both of her thighs. I giggle and spread them enough so I can lean down and put my head between them. I then look at her pink cute pussy hidden among the fur and drool a little. Scarlet is still frozen, staring at me, not moving an inch. Poor thing! This first time is scary but… I will make sure she remembers this forever.

My heart beats faster and my pussy soaks my shorts as I bury my nose in my vixen's pussy, taking a deep breath and inhaling her sweet scent. Fuuuuck… that's the stuff. The smell is like a drug causing to me feel electricity and insatiable desire flowing through my veins.

As if on cue, Scarlet starts yipping and squirming as if she is trying to shake me off. Damn, this vixen likes to play hard to catch. But she's not getting away on my watch! I grab her hips and open my mouth, sticking my tongue inside her pussy.

"Uuummmmn!" Tastes so fucking good!

" **YIP!** " She yips and thrashes like the sexy beast she is as I take her entire cookie shaped pussy in my mouth and lick all of it, both inside and outside.

She then starts tapping on my head in pleasure, encouraging me to explore her kit maker more thoroughly. I lick furiously and groan a little. She could be gentler. She doesn't need to keep smacking my head as if it was a bongo drum. She can caress it and…

' **SNARRL!** ' Scarlet then snarls viciously and grabs my ears.

"ARRGH!" FUCK!

I cry in pain and let go of her as she pulls my ears WAY too hard for foreplay and suddenly lifts me and throws me away from her.

"OUCH!  **FUCK**!" I hit the nearby wall and fall to the ground, my poor ears burning in pain as if they were on fire.

I stumble as I stand up and complain.

"You don't need to be so rough, Love."

Scarlet quickly stands up and doesn't even answer me as she runs out of the room. I grin and race after her, taking pleasure in the chase that happens before the sexy action. Soon I will get that delicious foxy ass of hers and…

' **SLAM!** ' She sprints into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

I giggle and open the… huh? I turn the doorknob again and again but… the door doesn't open. My nose twitches and I look in confusion at the closed door.

"Scarlet?" I knock on the door and she answers.

"GO AWAY!" She screams.

Is she crying?

"Scarlet, what's wrong?"

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!" She screams back and I hear her whines coming from inside.

What… no… I just…

I look nervously at the door and plead.

"I was just trying to make you feel good. I know how you truly feel Scarlet. You don't have to lie to yourself anymore. We can be together."

" **YOU'RE CRAZY!** " She snarls and I jump back in surprise.

Ah… I… I didn't expect she would be in such denial about her feelings.

My nose twitches and I take a deep breath, saying calmly.

"Don't worry! I know you're confused right now… but you have to accept it. You love me and…"

"I  **don't**  love you Judy." She whines and says.

"I… I just wanted to help you."

She… but… but…

I gulp and put a paw on her door, pleadingly softly.

"But Scarlet… I thought we…"

" **NO**!" She hisses and I hear sniffling sounds before she whines.

"Leave me alone."

Oh… I see.

I gulp and nod weakly.

"I'm sorry." I mutter and feel my eyes tearing up.

Heh… I was just jumping to conclusions I guess. My ears drop and I feel… numb. Dumb bunny! Of course she isn't in love with you. No one loves you.

Lucky does! The knot in my throat comes back and I gulp sadly. I can't go back to Lucky like this. I… I can't go back to him. I'm a lesbian and he's a male. I might be attracted to male foxes, but he's a buck. He's my own kind. It's completely different. I don't feel I can truly love him with all my heart right now like he wanted so much… like he truly needs… and he deserves better than that… he deserves way better than me.

I then hear a noise and turn my head. Someone else is in the hallway. Ariel is standing in front of the door to her room with a shocked look on her face. She's staring at me as if she has seen a ghost or some shit.

My nose twitches and Ariel then scowls at me.

" **Don't get any ideas, Coelha**!" She points menacingly at me and hisses threateningly.

" **Try to get frisky with me and I will feed you your own spine!"**

What?! No… I don't… I…

I nod and turn my back on her, hiding my tears. I'll just slink back to my room and… I'll try to stop bothering everyone.

I crawl back into my bed and bury my head under the covers trying to hide from the world.

I guess I just need to realize nothing I do will ever be right. I am destined to die alone, a worthless old maid just like Nick said.

I clutch the covers to my mouth trying to muffle my sobs as they become wet from soaking up my gushing tears.

.

* * *

 

.

July 14th 2016

.

* * *

.

The door to my room suddenly swings opens and I yelp as someone grabs my paw and violently yanks me out of bed. I stumble, being pulled around like a kid, and suddenly hear Ariel saying.

"You're going to eat and drink something whether you want it or not!" She snarls authoritatively.

We then arrive in the kitchen and she sits me on the nearest chair. I feel my guts twisting in agony and I look at her, my vision still blurry as I am still half asleep. My nose twitches and I plead.

"I'm not hungry… I'm tired! Just let me sleep."

Ariel crosses her arms and looks sternly at me.

"That's what you said when I called you for dinner yesterday… and for breakfast earlier today." She says annoyed.

"I'm not hungry." I say truthfully.

She then puts her paw in front of me, preventing me from getting up out of the chair, and says softly.

"Judy… lack of appetite and energy are signs of depression… and besides, your ears are droopy and have been since you got here. I don't need a degree in bunny psychology to know that's a sure sign. You also haven't eaten or drunken anything since yesterday." She then puts a paw on my shoulder and gives me a serious look.

"You  **are**  going to eat and drink  **ALL**  of this." She says with a commanding tone, leaving no room for discussion.

I take a deep breath and sigh, taking a look at the plate of food in front of me. She served me several carrot sticks and a large glass of orange juice. I begrudgingly take one of the carrot sticks and put it inside my mouth.

It's tasteless.

I force myself to chew and gulp it down before moving on to the next one. My stomach twists sickly and I nearly throw up as I gulp the second one down. I bet Robin is treating herself to a nice meal right now. She's probably having lunch together with Marian… the two enjoying each others company and delicious tasty food.

I sniff and wipe a tear from my cheek before I go back to my effort of somehow swallowing this tasteless crap. The sooner I finish this shit, the sooner Ariel will get off my tail.

The heartless giant otter smiles and nods in satisfaction as she watches me eating. Suddenly Scarlet enters the kitchen giggling happily and wagging her tail. She looks at Ariel and asks excitedly.

"How do I look?" Scarlet then does a little spin and smiles cutely.

My heart skips a beat and my ears heat up. She's wearing a light blue skirt stopping at her ankles and a white top. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

Ariel nods and gives her the thumbs up. Scarlet then giggles gleefully and says.

"Thanks for lending me your old clothes!"

Ariel smiles and responds.

"It's not a problem Vermelha! I had to make sure you look pretty for your date."

What…

My nose twitches and I look painfully at them.

"Date?" I ask weakly.

Scarlet's ears perk up and she turns to me looking surprised. Her ears then lay back and she averts her gaze from me.

"I'm… going out on a date." She mutters without even looking me in the eye.

Oh… I get it. The dumb bunny isn't good enough for you, so you're going to date some… some fucking tailhole instead, after all that happened between us!

"You didn't need to rub it in my face." I say bitterly and turn back to my food.

"I… I… will finish brushing my tail..." Scarlet stutters looking at me uncomfortably and then leaves the kitchen.

I chew another tasteless carrot and then Ariel says with displeasure.

"I know you're sad, but you don't have to be an asshole about it."

My nose twitches angrily and I shrug my shoulders. I finish forcing down the rest of my food and chug down the disgusting juice, and turn to Ariel and say.

"I'm going back to my room."

"Oh no you aren't!" She says and then points at the front door.

"You're going outside and getting some sun."

WHAT?!

"But I don't want to go outside. I want to…"

Ariel shakes her head.

"No buts! Getting holed up in dark places is bad. When you're depressed you need to take in lots of sunlight to help cheer you up."

I roll my eye and say angrily.

"And you're now a fucking expert on depression? Is that it? I'm NOT depressed Ariel… I'm just sad because the  **love of my life**  threw me away for a  **whore**  and Scarlet prefers to go after some stranger, who's probably a crazy weirdo, than after  **me** … who she should  **really**  be with."

Ariel huffs and says.

"I'm not asking. I'm ordering you to go outside while I help Scarlet get ready for her date." She then adds.

"And after I'm done with Scarlet, I'm going to take that pirate costume off you and give you a bath… you  **really need**  it."

'AARRGH!' I groan and turn my back to her, my eye tearing up.

"FINE! But if I get eaten by some crazy Terran and die then it will be all your fault." I cry.

"I think I can live with it." Ariel says dispassionately and then she walks out of the kitchen exclaiming excitedly.

"Hey Vermelha! Want to borrow my purse? It will go great with the skirt."

She… she's a tailhole! She doesn't understand anything about what she's talking about. I'm just sad… just a little sad. I can be sad when I'm betrayed by every mammal I ever loved.

Both Scarlet and Robin are heart breaking jerks. I'm better off without them. I sniff and wipe my tears away. Whatever… I don't care if she wants to go and date someone else. I don't need her and I don't need Robin.

My blood boils in rage and I raise my paws and shake them furiously. What did these two vixens ever do for me anyway? They toyed with my feelings, and when they were tired of me, they just started treating me like garbage.

 **FUCK**  being a lesbian! That was the worst decision I ever made in my whole life. I should never have become one of them. I like dicks more than pussy anyway. At least a male will be honest about whether he's interested in me or not. His dick will get rock hard and I won't need to guess if they like me or if they are in the mood for sex. And males are stronger and more muscular than females. I like that females are soft and all of that but… nothing beats a good rock hard muscular body.

You know what! Fuck all of them! I  **AM**  going outside and I  **AM**  going to get a nice tod, get to know and love him, and I will fuck his brains out and rub it all over their backstabbing muzzles!

My ears perk up with newfound determination and I march out of the house. It's a bright day with a beautiful clear blue sky and today is the day I will find…  **AHA**!

There's a naked fox lying in the hammock Ariel set up in her garden, between two small trees. He's leisurely rocking himself. His eyes are closed and he has a carefree smile on his muzzle. He's so handsome! He looks exactly like Robin! He could even be her twin brother.

 **BUT HE'S A MALE!** I can see his big foxy sheath from here. So this time there will be no confusion about genders.

I smile and my fluffy tail twitches in excitement. It's as if the heavens were sending me a gift! Its truly an omen from the almighty! An apology for all the shit I have been forced to swallow lately. I deserve to be loved too! I need love… foxy love!

I giggle excitedly and hop in his direction. As I get closer to him I put on my sexiest smile and call to him softly.

"Hi!" I need to make sure this goes perfectly.

The fox squints slightly opening his light brown eyes, and then looks at me with an amused smile on his face. He looks so much like Robin… but he's manlier!

"Avast Ye Captain Fluffy Butt!" He answers with a chuckle.

I grin excitedly and giggle. His voice even sounds exactly like what I always imagined Robin would sound like as a male! But Captain Fluffy Butt?! Whatever! I can live with it.

I need to seduce him before some mangy vixen appears and snatches my prey away from me.

He then sniffs a little and his ears lay flat on his head.

"Uuummm… is there something you want?" He asks scratching the back of his neck.

My eyes travel from his muzzle to his lean belly and then stop on his meaty sheath. I gulp swallowing some of my drool and bite my lip. I know he's big… WAY bigger than Lucky. But if we go slow the first time then I'm sure eventually he could be pounding me just like the fox pounded that doe in that porn movie!

"Yes… there is!" I say sexily and then he uses his tail to cover his foxy sheath.

He then coughs and chuckles cutely, scratching the back of his head, saying.

"Oh sure, you can have the hammock if you want! I was just chilling for a little while anyway."

Silly fox! I giggle and say sexily at him.

"Actually… I thought we could lie in there together… and get to know each other."

His jaw drops and then he responds shyly.

"Ah… but… no… NO! You can pretend this hammock is your pirate ship and I will leave you to go do your… pirate stuff." He then starts getting out of the hammock, but I quickly jump in and stand on top of him.

"YIP?!" He yips surprised and I grin. He's so cute!

"There's something else here that I want to pretend is a pirate ship to take a ride on!" I whisper sexily, licking my lips as I straddle his hips.

He looks wide-eyed at me and I put my paws on his foxy belly. My fingers brush his fur and I caress him. I press my hips against his and rub the wet spot in my pants all over his big… warm… foxy sheath!

"Why don't you show me how big your ship's mast is?" I feel his hard predator body under me, and say seductively.

"The Captain wants to inspect it thoroughly to make sure it is firm and big enough to hold my sail!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there!" He says and then puts his paws on my hips, lifting me up as he slips off the hammock.

He then puts me back in the hammock.

"This landlubber is getting out of here." He says and turns to leave.

Fuck! No… I can't give up.

I jump on the ground and put my paw on his firm butt.

"But you can't leave!" I say and smile, putting my other paw on his delicious sheath and give it a soft squeeze and start rubbing it like a magic lamp.

"I still need my booty!"

The fox then snarls and firmly grabs my paw, hurting it a little as he pulls it away from his junk. He then shoves me away.

"Look! I'm  **NOT**  interested. So leave me alone!" He growls.

But… but…

My nose twitches and I put my paws on my hips, turning around to give him a good view of my butt.

"You sure you want to pass on this?" I ask, winking at him.

The fox gags with a disgusted look on his face and then shakes his head.

"As if I would want to fuck a nasty smelly completely crazy bunny!" He snarls and then turns to look at the house, as the front door opens.

His scowl then disappears and he smiles.

"Hey babe! You took so long that the asylum released one of its inmates on me!" He jokes, chuckling and wagging his tail.

What… what the fuck is he talking about?

Scarlet giggles and wags her tail, holding a pink purse in her paws.

"Sorry Rob! I was getting ready and GASP!" She covers her muzzle and looks surprised at him quickly looking off to the side and muttering horrified.

"You're naked?!"

Well, duh! Terrans are mostly nudists! I thought she would be okay with it after a few days.

So… his name is Rob!

 **WAIT A MINUTE! HE**  is her date?! But… but he was supposed to be  **MINE**! He's everything I've been asking for. The universe meant him for me!

Oh fuck! He's Robin's brother! That's why he looks so much like her. And no wonder he's such a dreamy hunky fox. Robin's biggest flaw was being a female, but he is Robin in her perfect form.

I  **HAVE** to have him!

He said he's not interested but… I can deal with that! It's nothing that a lot of determination and persistence can't change.

The Robin looking fox's ears lay flat on the back of his head and he snaps his fingers.

"Sorry, sorry… I forgot you’re having to… I’m sorry! I’m going to put on some clothes." He apologizes and then points down the street.

"I have some clothes in the car. Why don't we go there and I can put them on before we go out on our date?"

My ears drop and I look panicked at them. No… NO!

Scarlet nods and answers cheerfully.

"Sure! Let's go!"  **NOO!**

She then starts walking in his direction and my heart races.

"Wait!" I exclaim and the two foxes stop and look at me. Rob gives me a scowl and Scarlet shyly averts her gaze from me.

Okay Judy… you only got one chance; make it count!

I gulp and plead.

"Scarlet, can I talk to you in private for a bit?"

Scarlet's ears lay flat and Rob gives her a stern look, shaking his head negatively and silently mouthing a 'hell no' pointing at his head as his paw continues moving around in a circle. Damn it! I'll need to give more than a hundred per cent to get this fox later. But if I can talk with Scarlet now, it will be so much easier.

Scarlet looks at him and then sighs, turning to me.

"We… we can talk while Rob is changing… but as soon as he is finished, I will have to go!" She says putting a lot of emphasis on these last few words.

Rob then nods and says.

"I'll be back in a flash!" He then dashes down the street as fast as the wind.

Scarlet puts her purse defensively in front of her body and asks painfully.

"What do you want?"

She is hurt?! What the fuck!  **I**  am the hurt one! She and Robin toyed with my feelings! She has no right to be mad.

My ears perk up and I stare fiercely into her orange eyes.

"I want Rob!" I say and cross my arms.

I can't let her take him. I need him… no! I  **deserve him**  after all the shit that has happened to me.

Scarlet's jaw drops and she tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Say what again?" She asks dumbfounded.

I sigh annoyed.

"You heard me right! I want Rob! I've been beaten and mistreated ever since I arrived in this fucking country. Both you and Robin toyed with my feelings. I  **DESERVE**  a reward, Scarlet! He  **has**  to be mine! I need something good out of all this shit!" I glare at her and say.

"You will have to tell him you aren't interested in him anymore and put in a good word for me."

"And why would I do that?!" She snarls back.

My nose twitches and I respond.

"I saved your fucking life. If it weren't for me, the Terrans would have killed you along with those other bastards out there. You  **owe**  me!" That's the least she can do to atone for using me.

Scarlet's jaw hangs open and she stares wide-eyed at me, her ears laying flat on her head. Oh yeah! She knows she can't say no to me!

The vixen then looks sorrowfully at me, and nods.

"Okay Judy… I will do it."

HAHA! YES! I giggle, clapping my paws together excitedly, and grin. We then turn our heads and see Rob stopping in front of the small wooden gate, panting. He's wearing black shorts and a dark blue polo shirt. He looks so handsome!

"I'm done! Let's go Scarlet!" He blurts out between breaths and gives me a weird look.

Scarlet looks at me and then walks closer to Robin… I mean… Rob. She walks closer to Rob.

"I just need to tell you one thing first." She says mournfully.

Yes! YES! I giggle and look expectantly at them. Don't worry Rob! She's going to dump you, but I will be here to warm your heart! Don't worry my sexy foxy love! Bunny loving is just a few steps away!

She stops in front of Rob, stares into his eyes, grabs his paws and then shouts.

" **Run**!"

YES! Wait...  **what**?!

My nose twitches as the two foxes then turn their backs on me and start running down the street.

'GASP!' THAT BACKSTABBING CUNT! She tricked me! I groan and start chasing after them. I won't let her get away with it! That fox belongs to me! I run after them until they arrive at an old light green car. Rob and Scarlet then open the doors and jump inside, quickly closing them.

I stop in front of the car and glare at the traitorous vixen inside.

"WE HAD A DEAL, SCARLET!" I shout accusingly and then… OH FUCK!

'VROOOOOM!' I jump out of the way as Rob's car attempts to drive over me.

I fall on my belly and then quickly stand up, looking at the back of his car disappearing in the distance.

" **ARRRGHHH! FUUUUCKKK!** " I grasp my ears and cry.

Why? All I asked for was some love. Why is everyone against me? I take in a shaky breath and my eyes well up with tears. Fuck it. Fuck them. I don't need them. I sniff and start making my way back to Ariel's house with my shoulders slumped looking at the ground. Wait… why am I going back there?! Ariel doesn't leave me alone no matter how much I ask her to. I can't go back there.

I wipe some tears off my face and walk down the street. I'm going somewhere where no one will bother me.

.

* * *

.

The sun sets and my nose twitches. I sniff and wipe off some of the slobber covering my face. I let out a shaky breath and rub my eye. I don't even have any tears left to cry anymore. I have been hiding behind some trash cans inside this alley all day long. It smells like shit here… but I feel like shit, so I guess it all fits. At least no one has disturbed me. No one has even entered this alley all day thankfully.

"OH! Look here! There're a few untouched ones here!" Someone says excitedly.

I peek out from behind a trash can and spot two raccoons uncovering every trash can they can find and happily digging in searching for whatever edible pieces of trash they can find. I sigh, looking sadly at the starry night sky and sniff. I'll just leave them to do their weird raccoon thing. Soon they will fill their bellies and leave me in peace.

I bury my face between my knees, sitting on the ground, and cry silently as the raccoons exclaim in delight at each new treat they discover amidst the trash. I then hear one of them getting closer to where I sit.

Suddenly I feel him stopping in front of me.

"Hey… dude! Look at what I found." He calls to the other excitedly and I look up.

The raccoon is staring at me with an amused look on his face, grinning widely.

"What's so… oh!" The other one exclaims, stopping beside him and staring at me with a wicked grin on his muzzle.

The first raccoon then playfully elbows the others arm.

"Look, they threw a whore in the trash!" He jokes and the other nods happily.

My nose twitches and I sniffle.

"I'm not a whore." I mutter sadly.

They chuckle and I stand up. I'm not going to humor some fucking idiotic Terran raccoons. I start walking out of the alley and my nose twitches. Maybe I should go back to Ariel's house. I was out for the whole day… by now she must have caught on to the fact that I want to be left alone. And also…she might be worried about me.

I walk past the raccoons and suddenly one of them grabs my paw, pulling me back towards them.

"And where do you think you're going, Doll?" He asks with disgusting grin on his face and puts his dirty paw on my butt.

"You were in the trash, so you know what that means right? You belong to  **us**  now."  **FUCK NO!**

I want some loving. But from a nice hunky fox on top of a comfy bed! Not from two smelly dirty raccoons inside a dark alley. That is disgusting!

I turn and punch his belly, cursing angrily at him with a raspy voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you  **flea ridden sack of pus**?"

The perverted raccoon groans rubbing his tummy and the other one puts his paw on the top of my head and says.

"C'mon, don't be like that little whore!" He grins and shakes his hips, displaying his now erect and unsheathed cock, saying.

"Once you go coon, you will never go back!" THAT DOESN'T EVEN RHYME!

My nose twitches and I kick his knee.

"What about my fist going into your fucking ugly muzzles?!" I ask furiously and they look at me with dumb faces.

The one I hit in the belly opens his mouth and is about to say something when we hear a vicious snarl.

" **STOP RIGHT THERE!** " That voice… IT'S NICK!

My ears perk up and I turn to see Nick standing heroically in the entrance of the alley. He is… he is…

He is drunk.

Sigh. My ears drop and we stare as Nick stumbles drunkenly in our direction. He's wearing a green button up shirt fully unbuttoned and is holding a large empty bottle of wine in his paw. Why Nick?! You were doing so well lately. You weren't fucking everyone you came across anymore. And excluding one or two crazy things and the pedophilia... you were actually acting somewhat normally. My eye tears up and I sniff. He's as broken as I am.

Nick then stops in front of us and I notice his nose is completely white, as if he had buried it in white powder or in snow.

"You can't fuck that  **whore**!" He points at me and says.

"She's  **my whore**! I called her here!" What?! The Fuck?

"Nick! I'm not a whore." I mutter sadly.

"Shhhhshh!" Nick then shushes me putting a digit of his paw shakily to my lips and looks at the raccoons with a mad glint in his eyes.

Oh… maybe he's trying to trick them. To make them go away without a fight. Smart Nick!

The raccoons glance at each other and then the bigger one, and I don't mean in height, stands up to Nick and says.

"Well… we got dibs on this slut!" You got shit tailhole!

Nick then shakes his head and retorts.

"Since I called her here, then my dibs outdibs your dibs!"

The raccoon's ears lay flat on his head and he opens his mouth, ready to respond, but then sighs.

"C'mon dude… let's go get some more junk food somewhere else." He says defeated and starts walking away.

Nick smiles, nodding triumphantly as the two raccoons disappear into the distance. I smile a little and say softly.

"Thanks for helping me, Nick." Even if I'm a dumb bunny, I could have handled it by myself, but it's good to know that there's still someone that cares about me when no one else truly does.

Nick then throws his wine bottle to the side and asks me.

"Alright! Let's get to it! Does five hundred zoollars cover it all as we agreed?" Huh?!

"Nick, what are you talking about?" I look bewildered at him.

Nick chuckles, tapping his head and exclaiming.

"Of course! Why am I even asking this! You already said that five hundred zoollars was enough over the phone."

Phone? Five hundred zoollars?! I gulp dryly and sniff. Even Nick thinks I'm a whore. He looks at me and grins. His eyes have a crazed glint in them. He's clearly not himself.

I look sadly at him and say.

"But Nick, what about Ariel? I thought you would stop going after whores now that you're marrying her."

His ears lay flat and his jaw drops as he looks shocked at me.

"How did you know I'm getting married?" He asks and then shakes his head, gesturing with his paws as he explains.

"Listen! I love my amazing bride to be and I have already even arranged the wedding day at the church! But I saw this thing in a movie that I  **reaaaaaaally**  want to try, but I would  **NEVER**  do that to my future wife. I have far too much respect and love for her. So that's why I'm paying a  **dirty smelly nasty ass whore**  like you! So I can try it and not have to worry about upsetting someone I actually care about it. Got it?"

Something he saw in a movie? That's wrong. And I'm not a whore. My nose twitches and I say, with a raspy voice.

"But Nick, I'm not…"

"GREAT! Do you want the money upfront?" He exclaims and puts his paw in his button up shirt pocket.

"Here, take it!" He says and throws several tree leaves at me.

That's not money! What the fuck is wrong with him? This is not simple drunkenness. He's acting really crazy. Really crazy even for crazy perverted Terran Nick.

My eyes focus on his nose. It's all white, as if he had buried it in a pile of flour or powdered sugar. I point at it and ask.

"What's that all over your nose?"

He stops for a moment and then chuckles.

"It's Cocanine! I bought it from a guy near here! He also sold me math. I never liked math in the school, but this math I definitely do!" He responds and smiles, walking in my direction.

"Now get your clothes off! I'm not paying you to keep them on." Huh?!

Nick then grabs my clothes and starts ripping them off with his claws, not caring at all if he is taking some of my fur with it.

I try to push him away from me and scream.

"STOP IT NICK! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

He tosses the shredded remains of my shirt away and then yanks my panties and leggings off pushing me back and pulling them off my feet and throwing them to the side leaving me completely naked and then punches me hard in the mouth.

" **SHUT UP!** "

The blow stuns me knocking me to the ground where I sit on my butt and grab my jaw groaning in pain. He then kicks my belly knocking me backwards and I feel as if I had been hit with an iron club.

'BLEERGH!' I vomit to the side, clutching my belly in pain. I then sniff and look up fearfully…

Ah…

No… no…

My blood freezes in my veins and I tremble in terror as Nick's enormous cock starts peeking out of its sheath.

"NO! NO! NO!" My left eye suddenly hurts like hell and all I can do is whimper as I turn and try to crawl away from him.

" **NO! NO! NO…** "

He then grabs me by one of my feet and pulls me closer to him, so I'm lying on my back, in the middle of his legs, directly under his hips. Nick wags his tail and his right foot steps on my right arm, making me cry out in pain and pinning me in place.

"I asked for a vixen, but I guess after hearing what I wanted to do, no self-respecting vixen would ever sink so low, so they decided to send me a nasty smelly bunny instead." He says chuckling amused.

"PLEASE NICK! STOP! I'M NOT A WHORE! I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE!" I plead screaming, desperately trying to free my arms from his foot. Tears roll down my cheeks as I try not to pass out from the intense pain as my arm feels as if it is about to snap.

He then shrugs.

"It's all okay with me I guess, but you better work hard to earn that cash whore."

His giant fox cock stands erect menacingly over my head and I panic.

" **NO! PLEASE NICK! NO!** " HE GOT ONE EYE! NOW HE WANTS THE OTHER ONE! HE WANTS TO DESTROY THE REST OF ME!

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE!

"SHUT UP WHORE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!" He barks angrily and squats down.

I look pleadingly at him and feel my heart beating one million times per second and beg desperately trying to reach him… to reach my friend inside his madness.

" **PLEASE! NICK! IT'S ME! JU…** " AAAAAAH!  **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

I try to talk, I try to plead, I try to whimper in pain… but no sound comes out from my mouth as Nick's paws grasp me around neck and he strangles me shaking and throttling me. I can't breathe!  **I CAN'T BREATHE!**

"HMMMPPFF!" Nick groans, tensing up, as I shiver and tremble uncontrollably under him. Tears fall from my eyes and I cry, my lungs in agony, desperately craving air. I shake and tremble thrashing on the ground grabbing his wrists pulling with all my might trying to remove them from my throat.

SOMEONE! PLEASE! ANYONE!

I don't want to die… I don't want to die.

" **HMMMMMMPPPPFFFF!** " He groans again.

I grasp the fur on his wrists ripping it out, trying in vain to scratch him with my blunt claws, kicking him wherever I can hit him and kneeing him in the balls repeatedly as I fight to survive, but nothing seems to work. It's as if he was numb to all pain. It's as if he was not himself.

PLEASE! SOMEONE!

HELP ME!

I then feel something warm, something very warm landing on my belly and Nick moans softly, as if he was relaxing. I start losing the strength in my body and my vision starts darkening, my left arm falling limply to the side.

Suddenly he releases the grip on my neck and I convulse, gasping for air.

'Cough! Cough!' I cough, crying in excruciating pain.

A putrid stench then assaults my nose and I gag in disgust, immediately regretting it since gagging makes my throat hurt even more. I feel something warm… being spread all over my belly and chest.

I put my paw on my belly and feel it. It's thick and sticky. I open my eye and with difficulty and see Nick panting, wagging his tail, beside me. I then look at my torso and my eye widens in shock.

It's a mound of shit! I stare at the brown smelly thick diarrhea and whimper weakly. Nick shat on me. He… he defecated all over my belly, chest and there's even some of it on my thighs.

Nick then grabs his enormous dick with one paw and points it at me.

"Awwwww yip!" He moans softly as a torrent of warm piss emerges from the tip of his dick aimed straight at my face!

My mouth is agape in shock. I close my eye and some of It gets in my mouth before I'm able to close it. I raise my sore arms to cover my face, but then he just aims his dick at my belly, adding piss to the diarrhea.

Soon, he stops pissing on me, and I hear him exclaiming dissatisfied.

"Ah… now you're too disgusting to fuck." Hah… hahaha… ha.

I'm really disgusting am I not? I guess Marian was right. I'm nothing but a dirty bunny whore.

Nick then walks around me, scanning my body looking for something.

"Aha!" He exclaims and stops, my head lying between his feet.

He then crouches and spreads his butt cheeks, his shit smeared tailhole hovering inches above my head. I feel him grabbing one of my ears and…

NO!

He then uses my right ear to wipe his tailhole clean. I close my eye and cry, having no energy or spirit left to fight him. My ear… a bunny's ear… a symbol of pride to bunnies is being used as toilet paper for a diarrhea drenched tailhole.

I sniff, tears rolling down my cheeks mixing with his piss, and after some time Nick finishes wiping himself clean and comments.

"I gotta say… this looked a LOT better in the movie. I did just as they did, but I didn't even cum yet!" He whines.

It's horrible! Everything about this is horrible. I will never understand why Nick thought this would make anyone feel good.

He grabs my left ear and then says.

"I need to take care of that problem."

I groan in pain as pulls my drooped left ear and wraps the inside of it around something warm and thick that is… throbbing? His dick!

He sticks his now wrapped dick down my ear thrusting his hips slamming the head of his dick into my ear hole and pulling it out yanking on my ear lifting my head off the ground each time nearly tearing it off each time he thrusts. I cry in pain and close my eye, enduring it as the drunken fox pleasures himself fucking my ear.

Marian was right… that cunt was right. I'm nothing more than a hole to be fucked by whatever fox is willing to do it. Even Nick thinks that's all I'm good for. The very worst and nastiest whore of all the endless number of sluts and whores he has banged.

"Arrghh!" I groan in pain as Nick pulls my ear more violently than before moaning.

"AWWWW YIP!" His dick throbs and I close my eye as something warm and slimy covers my nose, mouth and face and then he sticks his dick back in my ear wrapping it again and thrusting as I feel a warm thick liquid substance oozing down my ear canal. He has cummed all over my face and in my ear, shooting his sticky fox cream all over me like the whore I am.

I sob, feeling pain in places I didn't even know existed on my body, and then Nick stands up.

"Well… this was good and all, but I have to go." He… he's leaving?

I open my eye, grasping onto the slight hope that the torment might be finally ending. Nick is looking away, but then notices me staring at him and crouches beside me, with a big smile on his face and a stream of blood coming out of one of his nostrils. But… I didn't hit his nose. Why is his nose bleeding? It doesn't make sense.

He then takes a cupped paw and scoops it along my belly creating a big mound of rancid piss and shit grinning mischievously at me and exclaims.

"You look hungry bunny!" He smiles, chuckling and looking playfully at me.

"If you eat my meaty poop, that was once a bunny, now a nicely digested one, then would that make you a cannibal? Let's find out!" He says happily.

What?!

Suddenly he takes the paw and presses it to my mouth.

" **HMMMMPPPFFF!** " I complain as I close my mouth as tightly as I can tasting and smelling the horrific piss and shit all over my nose and mouth. I keep my mouth closed tightly as he tries to open my mouth with his paws.

He then laughs and covers my nose tightly with one paw scooping more piss coated shit so he is holding an overflowing full paw of it in front of my mouth waiting for me open my mouth to breathe chuckling at me.

"I can wait here all day you know." He watches me in amusement continuing to chuckle as I suffocate.

Finally I can't hold my breath any longer and open my mouth to take in a quick lung full of air.

Instantly he shoves the pawful of shit into my mouth nearly breaking my teeth and jaw as he cackles in glee.

" **UGGGGGH! GAKK!** " I try to spit it out but he holds my mouth closed with both his paws refusing to let me open up kneeling on me so I can't move.

"Nice bun! Eat it all!" He whispers giggling.

I convulse, shaking and thrashing trying to open my mouth pulling at Nick's paws, trying desperately to remove the horrid taste of vileness, gagging. But I can't open my mouth as Nick has it clamped shut. I try not to swallow the stuffed mouthful of putrid shit and piss in my mouth.

He stares at me grinning and chanting.

"EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!"

I was wrong. The torment was not going away. It was only coming back much much worse!

I struggle with him kicking and pulling trying to force my mouth open tasting the vileness and putrid horror in my mouth. The stench in my nose is so powerful I feel lightheaded.

Finally after what feels like hours, I feel his paws release my mouth and I instantly turn to the side vomiting.

'BLEEEERGH!' I vomit until there's nothing left inside me to vomit spitting the vile substance onto the ground over and over, a trail of wretched shit, vomit and phlegm hanging from my lips. Even with the acidic taste of my own bile washing over my mouth, I can still taste his horrible shit and piss in it. I think I will never forget this taste. It will haunt my dreams until the day I die which will hopefully be very soon.

"Silly bunny! You're supposed to keep the food  **inside**!" He chuckles and then grabs me and turns me over so I am face down in the dirt and trash.

He holds me down kneeling on my upper back facing my butt. I am afraid he is going to try and destroy me with his dick or some other way he saw in a movie. But instead I feel his paws rubbing all over my tail and the fur on my back, thighs and crotch as he wipes off all the shit on his paws all over the rest of my body. I then hear him laugh.

"You bunnies sure make a pretty soft towel. All clean now!"

He then stands up, turning his back to me.

"See yah! Chocolate Bunny!" He says laughing and leaves.

I watch helplessly as he walks out of the alley and disappears out into the streets. I manage to roll over and sit on the ground, my head and back hunched over. My eye tears up and I begin to cry, whimpering softly as my entire body hurts at it shakes.

I was wrong… I don't deserve love. I don't deserve shit.

NO! I deserve shit… because I'm a piece of shit. I'm literally a big piece of shit now.

I then hear the 'tap, tap, tap' of paws walking quickly in my direction and I open my eye, fearing Nick might have returned deciding he would try and fuck a shit covered bunny after all.

Instead I see a vixen standing in front of me with an angry look on her muzzle. She's naked, holding a large purse in her arms.

"Unbelievable!" She exclaims with distaste.

"We got a call from a client wanting to try some scat stuff, and I have to go ALL THE WAY to my house to get the products to clean my fur afterwards and what happens…" She huffs in annoyance and points down accusingly at me.

"Some skinny slut bunny cunt steals my client!" She snarls.

I gulp, nearly throwing up again, and whimper with difficulty.

"I… didn't." Each word hurts and burns my throat as I try and utter it.

"I'm not blind sweetie! And Lord knows my nose isn't blind either. I know a thief when I see one!" She crosses her arms and looks angrily at me.

"You better not try to work in my territory again or you will lose your other eye you skank!" She snarls and turns her back to me, walking away as if she owned the place.

Hah… even other whores already treat me as one of their own. It's no wonder Nick didn't care about me. I don't care about me anymore. I just hope he doesn't do anything weird to Ariel when he arrives at her ho… me…

ARIEL!

My heart starts beating fast inside my chest and my good eye widens in terror. Oh God! That poor girl! Nick is not himself right now! What if he forces himself on her and tries to do to her what he just did to me?! Or something worse! He is capable of anything.

I then force myself to stand up, groaning in agony, and drag myself along out of the alley moving as fast as my painful body can move itself, screaming in torment every step of the way. I need to get back to Ariel's house and make sure she's okay.

As I shuffle down the street feeling my body screaming in protest, ignoring the weird looks and comments about my horrid smell. I trip and fall on the ground, but instantly stand up, ignoring the excruciating pain. I don't care about myself anymore. I truly am a shambling mound of shit. I am a worthless whore. I am worth less than the shit Nick covered me with and shoved inside of me.

My sore muscles and my wounds hurt like hell, but I keep moving. I don't deserve to live except as a sex toy or object for every wretched sexual fetish ever known. I know I'm already lost. But Ariel isn't.

My lungs burn and my heart feels as if it is about to explode, but I can't stop now. I'm nearly there. I can already see her house from here. I can't let her be broken too… I can't.

My breathing grows even heavier and I start slowing down as my body begins to give out, no matter how much I try to force myself to move faster. I'm so close.

My feet weigh a ton and each step I take makes me whimper in severe agony. But I'm so close… so close to Ariel… I…

I collapse, falling on the ground outside of Ariel's garden. I try to move, but all I manage to do is to feel even more intense pain as I try to crawl forward weakly clutching at clumps of grass.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I cry. Fuck you Judy! You dumb fucking good for nothing bunny. Why can't I do anything right?!

Suddenly the door to her house bursts open and Ariel walks outside, looking extremely troubled. Tears roll down her cheeks and she screams in desperation into her phone.

"HELLO?! ROBIN! PLEASE COME QUICK… IT'S ARIEL! JUDY'S FRIEND!" She shouts nervously.

"IT'S NICK! HE APPEARED HOME AND HE HUGGED ME… sob… AND HE TOLD HE LOVED ME AND THEN HE PASSED OUT! Sob… HE'S NOT BREATHING WELL! HE HAS SOMETHING ON HIS NOSE! I THINK SOMEONE DRUGGED HIM!" She cries and sobs hysterically.

My heart skips a beat and I look mortified at her. Someone… someone drugged Nick?! Oh God! That's why he was acting so strangely before. He was never so violent to me before. Even… even when he was drunk or when he raped me at the hospital at the peak of his perversion, he never dared to hurt me or… abuse me? Yes! But he never truly hurt me… except for my eye I guess.

I look at her as she listens desperately to the voice on the phone and then she whines weakly.

"Yes! I already called my brother… he's a doctor!" She then nods, stuttering.

"O… okay! I'm going to call my neighbor. Please come quick!"

My vision starts darkening and she then ends the call and runs out of the garden, stopping in shock and staring at me with big sad aqua blue eyes.

"Judy?!" She exclaims weakly and my vision turns to black.

.

* * *

.

July 15th 2016

.

* * *

.

I… I wake up, my body feeling heavier than normal. I'm lying on top of something soft. Opening my eye with difficulty, I see that I'm lying on my bed inside Ariel's home, safely tucked in the comfortable sheets.

I try to sit up, but I can't muster any energy, so I just lay back on the pillow and close my eye. Was everything that happened yesterday a nightmare? It sure felt like one, but… the stench… the pain… the horror. It all felt so real. No… it didn't just feel real.

It was real.

I don't feel the stench or taste of Nick's shit or body fluids, nor do I feel any pain right now, but I remember it all. It's so vivid in my mind, I can almost feel and taste it just as I experienced it all last night when Nick showed me my proper place.

Was it even last night? I open my eye and look out the window, seeing the sun setting in the distance. I don't even know anymore. Hah… but what do I know? I'm just a dumb bunny whore. Tears roll down my cheeks and I sob pathetically.

No wonder Nick, Robin, Rob and Scarlet don’t love me. They all know I’m worthless.

I then hear the door opening and someone walks inside stopping abruptly.

"Judy?!" Ariel asks surprised.

I sniff, opening my eye and looking at her, my vision blurry due to my tears. I see the form of the giant otter standing in the doorframe, staring at me. She then walks closer and asks softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit…" I whimper and my nose twitches.

She stops, her paws fidgeting nervously in front of her, and then she says.

"Lobo took a good look at you. He said you don't have any serious injuries, but you should rest for a few days." I just want to be alone.

Ariel looks worriedly at me and asks.

"Are the painkillers working?"

I nod and sob a little. But I don't care about the pain anymore. I deserve it. I deserve to have excruciating pain through every one of my nerves. Ariel then scratches her head and says.

"I'll call Nick. You two need to talk." WHAT?!

She turns her back to me and I mutter nervously.

"No… no… no! Not him!" He… he's going after me again. I already know my place. I don't need another lesson from him.

Ariel doesn't seem to listen to me since she quickly leaves the room. No… she's bringing him here. I… I can't…

My heart starts beating faster and the fur on my cheek is drenched from my tears. My nose twitches and after some time Ariel appears back at the door… with Nick by her side. I close my eye and turn my head away from him. Maybe… maybe if I don't look at him… he will leave.

"I… I'll leave you two alone." Ariel says and my blood freezes in my veins.

She can't do this! I... I can't be alone here with him. What if he attacks me again! I hear her footsteps as she walks away and I shiver in terror. She left… she really left.

Nick slowly walks in my direction and I pant nervously as he stops beside me, breathing heavily. I'm going to die. He's going to finish what he started… he will kill me… he…

He… he isn't doing anything?! But… but why? I open my right eye fearfully glancing in his direction shaking.

He doesn't have his dick out. In fact… he isn't even naked this time around. He's wearing a hospital gown, his arms hanging limply by his side. I then notice it… tears falling on the sheets covering me. Nick's tears.

He… he's crying? But why would he… he doesn't care about me. I'm just a dirty nasty whore. He said so himself. He said I was a dirty smelly nasty ass bunny whore. He said he was doing it to me because I was someone he didn't care about and had no respect for… that I was a worthless whore only worth rubbing in shit and piss and cum. I gulp down the knot forming in my throat and muster enough courage to look up and stare him in the eye as I tremble.

My nose twitches as I stare at him. His ears are laying flat against his head, his fur is messy and unkempt and he has a devastated look on his face. His emerald green eyes are red, lacking their usual playful glint, and his eyelids puffy from crying as tears roll down his muzzle and cheeks.

He then notices I'm looking at him and opens his mouth. I instinctively shudder in fear, wincing and turning away, and he closes his mouth again. Nick then averts his gaze from me.

I sniff and tears flow from my eyes.

"I'm so disgusting you can't even stare at me…" I mutter sadly.

Nick gasps as if he had been hit by a punch and then gulps soundly.

"You're not disgusting… You're the most beautiful and amazing bunny I'll ever know." He says with a raspy voice.

Hah…

I look down at my paws and sniff. Even if they are clean now… I can still see… I can still feel the shit on them… making its way inside my flesh and soul. I feel a stain on me as if all the shit had been absorbed inside of me and was now permanently covering me.

"You don't have to lie to me, Nick." I already know how he truly feels about me. He showed me the truth by his actions.

"I'm not lying." He mutters sadly.

" **THEN WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT ME NICK?!** " I cry out in rage.

He turns to me and grabs his ears in despair.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T… I CAN'T…I can't…" Nick whines sadly and then averts his gaze again.

"I can't face you after what I've done Judy."

He whines, his tears falling down on the floor, and he then cries.

"Ariel kept saying it wasn't my fault, that I wasn't myself when I did those… horrible things to you." He gags and then whines.

"But it  **WAS MY FAULT**!" He shouts.

I shiver, tears soaking my cheeks wet, and then Nick says.

"I can remember everything Judy… everything I did to you." He looks down at his feet and trembles.

"I'm a shitty friend. I'm the shittiest friend in history." He whines, wiping his tears.

"I talked so much about protecting you and being afraid a fox would hurt you… but in the end **I was**  that fox… I'm the fox that hurt you Judy." He mutters sadly and whines.

"I don't deserve to be your friend. You should just stay with Robin or Lucky…" Nick…

He sniffs, wiping some snot off of his nose, and says.

"I'm sorry Judy… for everything." He gulps, his arms dropping to the side limply, and says.

"I'll understand if you hate me and don't want to see me after this… goodbye Judy."

He then turns back and walks away, leaving me alone in the room.

"Ah…"

A torrent of tears flows from my eyes and I raise my shaky paws to my face.

"Aaaaah…" I cry and sob, feeling my stomach twist sickly inside me.

I don't want to be here anymore. I just… I just want to go back… go back in time to when everything was okay and everyone was happy.

I just… just… sniff.

I then hear a voice that makes me blood freeze in my veins.

"Is Mon Cheri hurt?"

Lucky?! I can't let him see me… not like this.

I muster all the strength in my body and uncover myself, slipping off the bed onto the floor.

"Yes, she's in her room." Ariel says.

No… NO!

I stumble and nearly fall as I make my way to the door, closing and locking it before collapsing on the floor with my back to the door holding it shut, panting shakily. I then hear the doorknob turning and my heart beats faster.

"Judy?!" Ariel asks sounding concerned on the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY!" I cry.

Lucky then asks gently.

"Mon Cheri! Please open the door."

I shake my head and my tears fall on the floor as I cry.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Robin was the smart one, dumping me for someone else. I'm not worth anything. I'm just a piece of shit… spoiled goods. Lucky deserves better than me. I'll just bring pain and grief to him. I'll just make him sad and miserable.

"But Mon Amour… nothing that happened could ever change how I feel about you… I just want to make sure you are alright..."

I don't deserve love. I don't deserve happiness. I don't deserve anyone as nice as him.

"GO  **AWAY**  LUCKY!" I scream and sniff.

Lucky begs gently.

"Mon Cheri, Judy… I am your friend… I am your friend and want to help you…  **please**."

I don't deserve a friend. Pieces of shit whores don't have friends. They just stink and rot and decay. That is what I need to do in peace all by myself. I don't deserve anything nice. I deserve only the nastiest, most painful and horrible things imaginable.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I scream. Go Away Lucky! Save yourself. Save yourself from the curse that is me.

"But can't I even see you? Just for a moment Mon Amour?"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Please…

.

* * *

.

July 16th 2016

.

* * *

.

I look at the inside of the oven and smile. I let it preheat for an hour now. The heat is intense and even from here I can feel the warmth prickling my fur. It should be ready for me. Soon I'll be in a place even warmer than this oven… but I don't care… I need to get away from here… from this world. Hell couldn't be any worse than what I am feeling now anyway. As I take off my clothes, my eye tears up. I'm a piece of shit. No one will miss me when I die… maybe Lucky… but he will be better off without me… even Nick will only miss that he doesn't have a whore around to abuse.

I sob and wipe away my tears. I take a salt shaker and sprinkle myself with it. I then grab some seasoning herbs and spices, rubbing them all over my fur. I just hope that I'm a good enough cook to make my putrid body be at least somewhat tasty. I… I hope Nick and the others will like my last gift to them. Alive, I just make people sad and disgusted, but when I die, at least after I'm cooked, my flesh will make them happy, if only briefly.

When I die, the world will be rid of my filthiness. When I die everyone will be happier… the world will be better. Heh… my dream was always to do this… to make the world a better place.

I will make the world a better place. Robin and my family will be so happy I am gone not bothering them anymore. Everyone will be happy there is one less nasty bunny whore around. I look at the full bottle of pain meds in my paw and sniff, opening it and gulping all the pills down with a big cup of water. I wait briefly for them to take effect to numb my pain… to try to numb the sorrow in my veins. But nothing can really stop that pain… nothing but death.

I hope the pain of the heat is not too bad. But I deserve to suffer in the worst way possible… Robin proved that… so did Nick. I feel completely numb all over from the pain meds. Now all I have to do is to enter the oven… to enter my grave.

I smile realizing that the end is finally here and open the oven feeling the heat from it wash over me. I jump up on the door preparing to enter my tomb when I feel a paw grabbing and pulling me back.

"Go away!" I cry with a weak voice, my throat hurting.

"Judy, what the fuck?!" Ariel exclaims worried.

I gulp dryly and say.

"Let me go! I'm doing this for you all!"

"The fuck are you talking about?! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She snarls as she holds me, preventing me from ending my suffering.

I squirm and try to free myself from her grasp, but she holds firmly onto me.

" **STOP IT!** " She snarls furiously seeing the empty bottle of pain meds and then turns me upside down.

She puts two of her fingers inside my mouth reaching deep into my throat and making me gag as she shakes me.

I… I…

'BLEEEEERGH!' I throw up on the floor, my body squirming desperately in her arms. But she just keeps making me throw up until I have nothing to throw up anymore. Ariel then lets me go. I fall on the ground on my butt and stare dazed at her as she turns off and closes the oven.

"Are you trying to fucking die?!" She asks angrily.

"YES!" I cry, tears flowing from my eyes.

Ariel's ears lay flat on her head and she mutters in shock.

"But… Judy… why?!"

Why… WHY?!

"BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES ME ARIEL! NICK, ROBIN,  **EVERYONE**!" I sob and feel my chest tightening.

"The only one that likes me is Lucky… but that's because he's too stupid to see what I truly am. I can't let him ruin his life by being with me. I can't…."

Ariel looks sadly at me, but then her eyes light up with a fire and she says.

"Well… and I can't let you ruin your life! I'm not letting you kill yourself!"

Why?! Why would she force me to live like this? She hates me, that is why she wants me to keep suffering. So that she can laugh at how pathetic I am. Maybe because she wants to join Nick in finding new ways to abuse a bunny whore.

Ariel then turns to me with a stern expression on her face and says.

"You left me no choice Judy! Plan B it is!" She then grabs her phone and makes a call, keeping a close eye on me.

No… no… I was  **so close**! I bury my face in my paws and weep. I just want all of this to end. I want all the pain to go away.

Ariel then finishes her conversation and puts her phone away.

"Alright! Let's go Fofa!" She exclaims excitedly.

Ariel smiles happily at me, her aqua blue eyes shining. My nose twitches and I ask.

"What do you AAH!" I exclaim surprised as she yanks me to the ground and puts me under her arm, holding me like a sack of potatoes.

She then turns around and starts walking away. I gasp bewildered and my eye tears up.

"You're going to throw me back in the trash!" I exclaim as I realize what's happening.

It makes sense. Nick said that Ariel doesn't want whores in her house… and who wouldn't take the trash out from time to time. A trash can… is where I belong. I can be something for the raccoons to toss around fucking me until I am too disgusting even for them.

"Don't be silly Fofa! I'm not throwing you out." She giggles as we leave the house.

She then gets in a red car and sits in the backseat with me beside her. I look around confused, noticing her brother, Lobo, the murderous manned wolf, sitting behind the wheel. He then starts driving and my nose twitches. She is going to give me to him for lunch. That's all bunnies are good for in Terra.

But then why didn't she let me cook myself? Does he prefer his bunny meals raw like Robin? Maybe he prefers them still breathing. I… I don't even care anymore. I just want it to be done quickly.

Ariel suddenly pulls me close to her, sitting me on her lap and hugging me. Why is she so stupid? I'm going to spread my nasty whore filth on her. I try to push myself away from her, sniffing and muttering weakly.

"I'm dirty."

But Ariel just hugs me tighter and buries my face on her belly, gently rubbing the fur on my head.

"Hummm hummm… hum…" She softly hums a song and slowly caresses me as if I was a pet.

I sniff, trying to fight her, but my body relaxes as her voice calms me.

We drive in silence for a good while and soon we pass through the Historical District where Robin and Lucky live and start making our way towards the mountains on the other side of town.

The air starts getting chillier and soon I see snow falling from the sky… no. It's coming from the mountain base. They have air conditioning machines stationed there. They look similar to the ones used at the climate wall in Zootopia.

Soon we stop and Ariel then starts putting on the winter clothes that were stacked on the floor of the car. I look baffled at the big white house that we parked in front of, with a big soft layer of snow covering its roof, while Ariel finishes putting on her winter clothing.

She's round… literally round. She looks like a big ball of clothes with tiny limbs, a tail and a small head because of the absurd number of clothes and coats she put on. She covered her entire body, going to the point of even putting on boots, gloves and snow goggles.

She then looks at me and picks me up again awkwardly because of all the clothes she is wearing. She then exits the car with difficulty, barely being able to move due to her excessive amount of clothing. I feel the cold air hitting my cheeks as she waddles along with me in tow on our way towards the house.

Ariel stops at the front door and rings the doorbell. After several moments the door opens and a kind looking panda, wearing a simple brown shirt and pants, appears.

The panda looks at us and smiles, saying softly.

"Please come in!"

Ariel doesn't wait for a second invitation before barging in, complaining furiously.

"PUTA MERDA! QUE FRIO DO CARALHO!"She then shivers and puts me on the ground.

"I hate the cold!" She hisses and trembles.

The panda giggles softly and looks calmly at us. My nose twitches and I look at Ariel puzzled.

"What's going on?" I thought Lobo and her would eat me. Or maybe they have something more disgusting planned with this panda.

Ariel stops shivering for a while and then stares at me.

"Nick and I couldn't just stand by and watch you withering away Fofa… but we didn't know what to do either. So we decided to ask for professional help." She says softly and then looks at the panda saying.

"We know you don't want to be around us Judy… so that's why we asked Doctor Wang to let you stay here with her while she treats you."

"But I don't want this… I just…" I cry and sniff.

They are throwing me away. They don't like that I'm near them and they are making me another mammal's problem, not that I blame them.

Ariel then tries to lean down and grab both my paws into hers, but she can't bend her legs and her arms very well due to the amount of clothes she is wearing, so she just taps my head, pleading softly.

"Please Judy… just… I'm asking you to try."

My ears drop and I look sadly at her. The panda walks in our direction and stops by my side.

"Do not worry. You will be in good paws. I'm here to help you." She says softly.

But… but… I just want to be alone. I just want to be left alone to die.

Ariel then mutters softly.

"We can visit you or you can visit us anytime you want Fofa! All you have to do is call."

She then turns away, walking towards the door.

"But I would prefer it if  **you**  were the one doing the visiting. I fucking hate the cold." She complains and Doctor Wang giggles, opening the door for her.

Ariel steps outside and then says.

"Bye Fofa! Call us!"

The panda closes the door and then turns to me with a big smile on her muzzle.

"I'm going to have lunch. Would you like something to eat Judy?" She asks softly.

I wipe a tear and cry.

"No!"

"That's too bad." She shakes her head and then exclaims.

"Then perhaps we could chat for a little bit, to work up your appetite."

I glare at her, scowling angrily, and sniff.

I hate her.

I  **knew** they wanted to torture me some more.

.

* * *

.

July 29th 2016

.

* * *

.

My ears drop and I stare nervously at Doctor Wang. She's sitting in her armchair, staring at me with a soft smile on her muzzle as she always does when we talk. I'm sitting on a couch directly in front of her, covered in a warm comfy blanket, snuggling with several stuffed plush bunnies that the doctor bought me, explaining they would help improve my mental health as I used to keep them nearby to comfort me when I was feeling sad.

When I arrived here two weeks ago, I hated her. She was just the jail keeper that Ariel had found to keep me alive, to keep me suffering without the giant otter having to do anything herself. I told her I was never going to play along with her game… but in the end she won. The kind panda lady repeatedly treated me as if I were her own daughter, all the while asking me if I wanted to talk to her.

In the beginning, I would refuse every time she asked. She said she would leave me alone, but she or the polar bear nurse, the one who would look after me whenever Dr. Wang wasn't at home, would always keep a watchful eye on me making sure I was okay and wasn't hurting myself.

She was always encouraging me to visit Ariel, Nick, Robin and Lucky. She kept saying that being around loved ones would improve my condition. But I didn't want to go visit them… I felt as if I didn't deserve any love… or anyone caring about me. With time I started… softening up to her… opening myself up to her. I felt that since I had no where to escape to, I might as well talk to her.

I thought she would laugh at me, mock me or find me disgusting. But contrary to what I expected, she didn't. She was just… kind and caring. That threw me off and I didn't know how to feel about it in the beginning… but after a few sessions, I started feeling… better. Almost as if weights were being removed from my back one by one. The more I talked with her, the more weight seemed to be removed and the more relief I felt.

So I told her my story. Starting when my problems first started appearing… when I met Kat. I spared no details. She would listen to me and then she would talk to me and make me feel slightly better, or at least try to. A lot of my problems weren't how I imagined them, and she made me see that.

But there was a heavy weight on my shoulders… a dagger in my heart… one that was still there… one that is still there… one that I was afraid to reveal and kept secret from her until now.

It was all the things that happened to me since the night I was rescued from the criminal's encampment to the night that Nick raped me in the alley and my suicide attempt.

My nose twitches and I gulp. I didn't know how she would react. She was being so kind to me… I didn't want her to see me as something disgusting. I didn't want her to know my shame. It was the same reason I hadn't wanted Lucky to see me, to know what a worthless nasty piece of shit I was. But in the end, I revealed it all anyway. And now I wait anxiously… to see how she will react.

Doctor Wang smiles at me and says.

"Judy, these past two weeks your case has fascinated me. I was immensely intrigued hearing your explanations, all the dark and crazy thoughts, your sexual confusion, your obsession with foxes and predators and your relationships with both the vixen, Robin Loxley, and the bunny Chanceux Lapin, Lucky. The delusions and neurosis you displayed were quite remarkable."

"Neurosis?" My nose twitches and I gulp.

She nods softly and says.

"But I think I have figured out the causality and a logical explanation for everything that happened with you."

Wha-what?! I clutch the stuffed bunny I named Fluff close to my chest and look nervously at her. She's going to tell me I'm crazy isn't she?

The doctor takes a deep breath and then says.

"Hearing your story, there's one thing that needs to be noted before I begin. Your relationship with your best friend and ZPD partner, Nick Wilde, was central to  **everything**. From early on, your bond and emotional connection with him had become so strong that it had become a vital part of your psyche especially with how emotional a mammal you are."

I… I know that Nick was and is still is important to me… but how could he be responsible for me being crazy?

The doctor picks up her tea cup from the small table beside her arm chair and takes a sip before continuing.

"However when you met the tigress named Katheryn Rider…" Doctor Wang says Kat's name as a whisper and stops for a moment, shivering with a troubled look on her muzzle.

She then clears her throat and continues trying to ignore whatever stray uncomfortable thought she had.

"As I was saying… when Katheryn became involved with your friend Nick, and he started becoming obsessed with her. This is when everything began to unravel. As Nick continued to spiral out of control, and Kat's influence on him grew, that bond, that vital emotional connection with your friend continued to deteriorate and his connection with you became distant and tentative."

My nose twitches and I say.

"So Kat is the reason for all my suffering."

Doctor Wang shakes her head and responds.

"No, I wouldn't say that. Katheryn plays an important role in all of this, but she is not the sole reason for the events that occurred. She was the one who put the gears in motion. You could say that she is the catalyst behind everything… the KATalyst, if you will." She chuckles at her own little joke and then says.

"What happened to you was the result of several factors. The deterioration between Nick's and your relationship, for example, was also partly due to his own problems. I have been treating Nick as well, having sessions with him from time to time, and while I cannot disclose all of it to you due to patient confidentiality, I can tell you that his fear of loss and the delusional belief he created that anyone he deemed important would leave if they got too close to him, helped him make his decision to push you away, as you were the most important mammal in the world to him, and he feared losing you." She then takes another sip of her tea and explains further.

"The young girl, Ariel, has been a positive influence on him, but he still didn't get past his fears and delusions, and I fear that eventually the self-sabotaging of his own happiness will make him lose everything and eventually will lead to…" She then stops and clicks her tongue, as if she had just now remembered something.

Doctor Wang then smiles and says softly.

"I have already said too much about him." She then scratches the back of her head.

"And about Katheryn… well… if I had to explain it in a simple way…it would be that she should've been born in the middle ages. She would be happier slicing throats in bloody battles, feasting at victory banquets and taking part in orgies, than her current life. I'm actually thankful she's a female, as a huge part of her aggression becomes focused on her maternal instincts rather than on innocents."

I don't think anyone ever did anything so vile as what she's describing. Maybe here in Terra, but no one in the Zootopian territory ever acted as barbaric as what she described.

She then giggles, commenting.

"I would never want to discover what she would have been like if she had been a male. Even the fact that as an Aberrant she took the form of a diminutive tigress is a small blessing. Maybe it was Incognitus' way of making her less dangerous… or maybe…" She then shakes her head and sighs.

"But I digress. I should be discussing your condition, not pondering about theological concerns."

I didn't catch much of that aberrant or incognitus stuff… but I have to agree with her that I would never want to meet Kat as a normal sized male tiger. She would make an extremely perverted male. She would probably be a rapist that would attack any female or male she met. No… scratch that. She would  **DEFINITIVELY**  be a rapist of the worst kind.

I nod and mutter.

"I would never want to meet her male version either."

' **BOOOOOOOM!** ' Suddenly everything shakes as we hear loud thunder outside and my heart skips a beat in fright.

Fuck… that spooked me. But… why would there be thunder when the sky was clear of any clouds?

The Doctor then clears her throat to get my attention and resumes her speech.

"As your friend became more distant from you and more miserable, and he became a shell of his former self, your mind attempted to find a way to repair the connection between the two of you and tried to please him in an attempt to make him see you the way he used to. You believed that by pleasing him and healing the damage caused by Kat's influence, you would get the Old Nick back. So you started becoming focusing on pleasing Nick and freeing him of the tigress' influence as your primary goal and mission. Because of this new directive, you began focusing your efforts to do everything you could to accomplish this goal, even going so far as ignoring some of his mistreatment of you and condoning many of his actions that you would normally have rebuked. This was all in an effort to damage the hold Kat held over him and to regain the bond you two once had. You eventually were under the misguided assumption that to accomplish this, you would need to think of every other female as an enemy that would make him miserable, as you feared that they would hurt him like Kat did if they were allowed to get close enough to him. You became paranoid of anything you believed might worsen his condition and started believing you were the only one capable of loving him, and him you, especially after you suffered the wounds on your face and he supported you."

My ears drop and I look extremely embarrassed at her. I… I still want to please him and make him like me. But not like that though. I want the old Nick back.

"During your trip to Terra, your friend completely relapsed into something that horrified you. He became an alcoholic, extremely lascivious perverse predator, treating sex as a pastime. And he thought of others as mere meaningless objects to be used in whatever way gave him the most sexual gratification. He didn't care who he hurt or even care about anyone's feelings but his own. You tried more than once to get him to accept your love and care for him, but Nick’s own self-hating tendencies combined with his egregious behavior slowly pushed you away from him. His actions held no love, no emotion, no meaning at all. Everything he did was to try to distract and distance himself from his problems. At the time it felt like the end of the world from your perspective. Thankfully the train conductor stepped in and attempted to aide you the best way he knew how to prevent your entering a deep state of depression. He mistakenly thought that if he gave you some tips on how to hook up with Nick, the crisis would be averted. What he didn’t realize was that Nick pushing you away due to his low self-esteem and paranoia actually ultimately resulted in your friendship being saved."

“He did?!” I ask, looking shocked at her.

“Yes. I have no doubt you would have been happy at that time if Nick had decided to enter into a relationship with you. However neither of you were in a proper and stable mental condition and that would have triggered Nick’s paranoia more rapidly, making his condition far worse and would have lead to even more heartache and suffering for both of you. You have to remember, part of the reason he acted the way he did was to push away any female that attempted to get close to him, so they wouldn’t get to know him too well and leave him. While you on the other hand were so attached and dependent on him, that you couldn’t bear letting him get away from you. That wasillustrated when he overdid it with his antics and had sex with the bunny Lola. He nearly made you go away, but you were already too emotionally dependent on him to leave and ultimately blamed yourself for his behavior and decided to seek him out again. The two conflicting natures of each of your circumstances would only serve to fuel each others paranoia and fear resulting in an increasingly worsened situation.”

Ah. My ears drop and I slowly nod. Now that I think about it, pretty much every time I tried to get closer to him ever since we began this trip, he would suddenly become nervous and try to fuck someone or as many someones as he could find.

Doctor Wan stops for a moment and then says.

"However, at that point he had become completely lost to you, so much so that you didn't even recognize your former friend at all now and your mind completely snapped at this point once it realized this. Subconsciously, you already had started searching desperately for a replacement for Nick, a friend that would fill the emotional void left behind by the red fox, since you couldn't function or even think correctly because of this incredibly powerful and vital lost emotional connection. As time passed however, your need became so desperate that it started manifesting itself as a sexual need rather than simply emotional. This is because of how strong and powerful sexual feelings can be for such an emotional mammal as yourself. So your mind transferred the simple emotional loss and bond of friendship to cravings for sexual gratification in an attempt to fill that emotional void."

My nose twitches and I cough, hiding my ashamed expression behind Fluff. Did I crave sex that much? I knew I wanted to do it for some reason all of a sudden out of nowhere… but I didn't realize it was so all consuming.

She ignores my embarrassment and continues.

"However your mind shattered as the desires for fulfillment became so desperate that you began ignoring the emotional element altogether and just began objectifying everything, even your own friend Nick at one point, since he was not your old friend anymore, but just another object to lust after. Your mind now saw the only way to fill that emptiness you felt inside you with sexual gratification. You were not thinking rationally at all. No matter how much you chastised yourself and tried to convince yourself that the cravings were amorous feelings."

Ah...

"Finally once you lost your friend Nick altogether in the river, and were completely separated from him, this was the final straw, and you had nearly a full break with reality. Before, by at least having him physically available, your mind held some remote hope he could be returned to you. There was a never dying tiny glimmer of hope that he would one day realize his mistakes and come back to you as the fox you once knew and loved. But absent his presence completely, you became so desperate that your mind willingly decided in order to satisfy these urges that it would create its own reality."

She then takes a sip of her tea and says.

"When you met Robin Loxley, this person represented the perfect mammal to transfer all those desires, delusions and hopes it had so desperately been searching for onto."

My ears drop again and I look sadly at her, a pit forming in my stomach.

"So I was never really in love with Robin?" I ask sadly.

I like Robin. She's a nice female and deserves someone much better than me, someone much better than Marian.

"I wouldn't say that you didn't love her at all. To be exact, I would say that you had an immense love and desire for her to be part of your life. This is due to your seeing this figure as your friend Old Nick, as the perfect replacement for him." Wang responds and then explains.

"Robin represented the hope of finding Nick, both literally and metaphorically. With Robin being a fox as well as a fellow police officer like your friend, your displaced emotional need, which had manifested itself now into a sexual one, completely locked onto what Robin represented. You saw her as a male, initially, because of her ambiguity and your need to replace your friend Nick who was also male… in addition because of the manifestation of emotional to sexual need… seeing her as a male allowed Robin to fulfill every role possible all at once." She puts her tea cup aside and continues.

"Robin became the embodiment of everything you desired. In your mind the figure of Robin was the perfect replacement for Nick. Your worries about Nick being missing became a secondary problem and you aggressively rejected any male that came near you, no matter his intentions. It also explains why you thought you were in love with this person almost instantaneously. This was partly due to Robin representing everything you were wishing for all at once and partly due to Robin's own sexual advances towards you at the time, due to her own misconceptions about your sexual orientations. This most probably was why you constantly misinterpreted all Robin's signals, with your delusional mind seeing everything Robin did throughout all the time your knew her as confirmation of her love and devotion for you when she actually was displaying misgivings, trepidation and other negative cues."

I never thought I would get so confused if Nick was taken from me. But…

I look confused at her and ask.

"If I needed someone that loved and cared for me so much, then why did I not realize my feelings for Lucky before? I met him before I met Robin. And even if we had a bit of a hiccup during our first meeting, he was a perfect gentlebuck to me before I started thinking I loved Robin."

The Doctor smiles and adjusts herself on her seat.

"Because of your mind's desperate need to fulfill that emotional void… it had become an obsession with foxes, especially any red fox that resembled your Pre-Kat Nick. At first you aggressively chased Lucky away, as your mind saw him as an obstacle. Later, as you got to know him better, you still could only see Lucky as a friend, because the sexual manifestation was so strong that it had been transferred completely onto Robin and by transference to foxes in general. You mind was so muddled that he would only appear as a friend and nothing more. You were even incapable of smelling his buck pheromones or sensing all the other sexual ques which would have naturally assisted you with noticing him as a potential mate until the brief moment of clarity you experienced. Your delusional mind was so strong, you were even sexually attracted to the musk of foxes which would normally repel and disgust a bunny. All the built in biological attraction signals which normally assisted you in feeling sexual attraction to one of your own species were completely incapacitated at this point. You were incapable of seeing anything but Robin or a fox as a sexual or romantic possibility. Initially you had begun seeing any larger male predator as a possibility because the transference was not so focused early on. But once you met Robin and found an abundance of red foxes, you could now be very focused in your sexual attentions. The strange thing was that Lucky actually eventually took on a similar role of your friendship that was missing… the same kind of trusting close friendship you had with the old pre-Kat Nick. But your mind could not rationalize that you actually had romantic feelings for him because it had transferred all sexual thought only to red foxes… specifically to Robin."

Oh… I wasn't THAT obsessed about foxes. I just wanted to take in a foxy knot and… dreamed of veiny fox cocks… and... okay. I was pretty obsessed.

"Once you found out Robin was not a male, but in fact female… initially your mind became rational for a brief moment as your delusion could not handle this contradiction, since you had only been focused on powerful male sexual objectifications… you thus had a moment of clarity and your 'now normal rational' brain was able to take over temporarily. In this moment you saw Chanceux, Lucky, for who and what he really was to you. During this moment of clarity, your real feelings were able to actually come forth and you realized that you were madly in love with him and that he reciprocated those same feelings for you. After you had released all the substantial pent up sexual energy all night, your body and mind became completely exhausted because of the intense, emotional and incredibly passionate sexual marathon that you had been craving for so long. That exhaustion both mental and physical eventually led to the broken part of your mind being able to reassert its control and the desperate need for Robin returned as the missing emotional connection to your best friend, Nick, who was still lost to you and was still being represented by Robin. Thus those feelings were transferred back to her the next morning even though she was a female."

"But that doesn't make sense. If I knew Robin was a female and not a male like Nick, then why did I start thinking I was a lesbian?" I ask bewildered, looking questioningly at her.

"Your mind then adjusted and now placed all those same feelings you had for Robin as a male now on Robin as a female. In order for the mind to make sense of the sexual juxtaposition of her being female, the mind then realized you had to think of yourself as a lesbian for those false feelings and the delusion to make any sense. It had to rationalize the new powerful sexual attraction." She responds and then says.

"Your mind still had the idealistic vision of Robin you had created imprinted onto it. It just needed to adjust it slightly to fit Robin's real gender. Oddly enough, this ideal image of Robin you had created to represent Nick in your mind was actually vastly different not only from how Nick actually was at the time, but it also didn't resemble the Old Nick at all." She stops to think for a while and then scratches her chin.

"It was a romanticized idealistic version of how you imagined the perfect romantic red fox would be. And neither Nick nor Robin were close to that. However, due to your psychological need for Robin, your mind ignored any differences between the real Robin and this Idealized Robin to the point where it would make excuses for any act she did that would go against that ideal or your own ethical or moral code."

"Like Robin killing and eating bunnies?" I ask and she nods.

But… okay. I KNOW that Robin eating my own kind is bad. But everyone in Terra does it… well predators. I mean… she could have at least tried to hide the fact that she ate bunnies from me. I didn't need the vision of her killing a defenseless Humper and eating him raw in my mind, or keeping his head in her refrigerator. She could have acted like a civilized fox that only ate fish and bugs… like a normal fox would. Or her killing the poor lynx who was being brutally raped in cold blood instead of stopping it like any normal decent mammal… like an officer of the law should have. I guess I also should have been upset Robin was using her position as a police officer to try and have sex with me when I was the vulnerable victim she was supposed to be helping instead of trying to fuck me. I would have killed Nick if he ever did anything like that to any of the victims we helped in Zootopia while at the ZPD. That would be grounds for immediate suspension or firing. I guess I also kind of overlooked my photographs and other females being among Robin's collection of FAP material, the perversions, the… sigh… she is right… I ignored it all...

Wang then comments.

"All this contributed to the breakup you had with Robin. Robin was already sensing your feelings for her were not real and that your behavior was becoming extremely erratic, but she felt she owed it to you to try and see it through because you seemed so determined and resolute in your feelings. Marian was a deciding factor at the timing of the breakup though. Her leaving forced Robin to take action prematurely. Robin's rejection of you left you utterly devastated, and without your Ideal Nick Replacement. This caused you once again to desperately seek anyone that could fulfill that role while at the same time refusing to allow you to return to Lucky, thinking it would make you lose your connection with Nick forever and it would make Lucky unhappy. You knew Lucky wanted you to resolve your feelings for Robin so that you would be certain you only wanted to be with him and no one else. But the problem was that those feelings that he sensed were distracting you from fully committing to him were not exclusive to Robin, but instead to what she represented and still remained unresolved. This led you to try to force the role onto Scarlet, as she was the closest mammal to Robin you could find at the time. Due to your trauma of losing Robin to Marian, you ended up forcing yourself onto her ignoring all her objections, in a misguided attempt to prove your love to her to assure your rightful place in her heart to prevent her from leaving you like Robin did."

My nose twitches and I hug Fluff harder. Scarlet… she must hate me after what happened.

"After Scarlet rejected you, then you hit a wall, as you didn't know who could take the place of that perfect idealized figure your mind so desperately desired to fill the deep emotional void and insatiable sexual urges. At that time your mind needed a convenient excuse to justify all this rejection as it found itself in an incredibly dark and dangerous place, and you convinced yourself that the reason for all of your previous failures had been because you had wrongly tried to go after female foxes. Now that your mind no longer had Robin or any other vixen available, it needed a new directive and objective. Thus, you began lusting after male foxes again, and that's when you met Rob Loxley, Robin's brother. Physically being the male version of Robin, he was the perfect target for your renewed tod obsession. However he turned you away as well and that's when you nearly broke down completely."

My nose twitches and I then ask puzzled.

"Was all the things I did with Robin my imagination? Lucky said that what I was describing happened with her was physically impossible. Was it all a lie?"

"No, everything was not a lie. But much of the things you described were completely physically impossible like Lucky said. For example regarding oral sex, it would be impossible for a fox to do anything but lick the outside of your doe parts and nothing more as they would be unable to stimulate your erogenous regions in this way as they are far inside you like almost all female mammals, not on the surface like humans. But the mind and imagination is an incredibly powerful tool and with your delusion at full capacity, especially prior to finding out about Robin's gender, it could imagine and respond to things that did not exist as if they truly did. The orgasm was real because your mind imagined stimulation that was not actually occurring convincing your body that it was. Certainly, physically things happened between you two, just not how your mind imagined them. Normally they would have been just pleasant, but your mind made them seem like the fulfillment of powerful erotic fantasies."

But everything seemed so real to me at the time. Although thinking back on it now it all seems kind of hazy as if much of it happened in a dream, while the things that happened with Lucky all seem very clear and detailed.

I scratch my ear a bit as I think about something else that bothered me quite a lot and then ask quite perplexed.

"Then what was the deal about all the powerful males, giant veiny cocks, balls, knots and insane sexual dreams and thoughts I kept having?" I thought about them… a lot. I had never thought of anything remotely like that my whole life. I had only had sweet innocent romantic thoughts before all this. I have no idea what had come over me all of a sudden. Now I know why… I was insane.

"This was simply your mind seeking that missing powerful emotional connection and bond of your old friend and displacing it onto strong powerful male figures which made you feel safe and protected like the missing relationship with your friend Nick. The other was the extreme sexual manifestation to fill the lost and broken emotional connection. As you became more and more desperate to fill this void, all your sexual fantasizing became much more pronounced and intensified. Initially it was just seeing powerful male figures, but then it transferred to objectifying males of all species particularly larger predators as sexual objects. Finally it began to become stronger and stronger until you were having extreme erotic fantasies about powerful dominant and even violent encounters. Notice how all of this corresponded to your friend's degeneration until you felt he was completely lost to you. All your neurosis increased in a linear correlation to the perceived distancing of your friend, the pre-Kat Nick, from you, to the point of complete regression." She says happily.

"Okay…" I say embarrassed, but then avert my gaze asking shyly.

"What about dreaming of and desiring… things… that would hurt me… really bad… down there you know?" Wanting a male to be rough and violent is one thing. But a vast amount of the things my mind seemed to want were extremely dangerous if not deadly to me.

Doctor Wang giggles and responds amused.

"Ah… we call it a death wish. That is a subconscious desire for self-punishment that manifested instead from self-guilt for what happened to your friend Nick. You secretly blamed yourself partially for what happened to him, and for not doing more to recognize what had occurred and done more to prevent his downward spiral. It is a form of self-hate. The mind lusts after… desires… things that it knows are harmful to it in an attempt punish itself for self-perceived wrongs. Some mammals turn to solitude, meaningless sex, alcohol and drugs like Nick did, others to neurotic abuses like fur pulling, burning, self-poisoning, hitting and biting themselves, among others, and still others seek actions which would cause you harm as in your case sexual lusts and desires which could have killed or permanently crippled you if you had followed through on these fantasies."

My nose twitches and I look down at my feet.

The Doctor then stops for a second before continuing.

"You had already felt completely worthless being rejected by Robin, Scarlet and Rob, but when you met Nick in that alley and, in his drugged and drunken state, he brutally raped you in the most disgusting way conceivable, that was when you truly lost all hope. It was the moment you felt the most betrayed, and it was when you started hating the one common denominator in all your suffering and heartbreak… yourself. If your best friend saw you as so worthless, something incapable of being loved or cared about, so as to treat you in such a horrific manner, then you truly must be what you thought he saw you as, a nasty worthless bunny whore only good for inflicting the most disgusting perversions imaginable upon. You felt you were something to be reviled and humiliated in the worst ways possible with no redeeming qualities and no possibility of anyone loving or caring for you, least of all yourself." She then takes a deep breath and says softly.

"It's common for people when pushed to the brink of despair to start hating themselves. Losing all hope, they start searching for something to hate, someone to blame for their suffering, and more often than not they turn to self-hatred. Your suicide attempt was a form of punishment, as you saw yourself unworthy to keep living and that Lucky would end up rejecting you once he saw you as the worthless piece of shit you wrongly believed yourself to be. Thus you refused to see Lucky as well because your fragile psyche believed you were this worthless being and could not handle another rejection or betrayal from the last person who loved and believed in you so much. You convinced yourself that only your death would end your suffering and that by dying you would also make those that knew you happy."

My eye tears up and I sniff.

"Your death wouldn't have made anyone happy Judy. In fact it would have had quite the opposite effect. All your friends and family would be devastated, and Nick quite possibly wouldn't have been able to live with himself after what happened, as he holds an immense guilt for  **everything**  that happened between the two of you, not just the rapes."

"I'm sorry." I cry and bury my face in the stuffed bunny.

I just…

Doctor Wang then sighs appearing troubled and says softly.

"Don't apologize Judy. No one blames you or is mad at you for anything."

She then stands up and walks over to me, sitting by my side on the couch and picking me up in her arms. She then hugs me against her soft body.

"You are recovering from a series of traumatic events that would break almost any mammal I know. Our treatment is only one of the steps necessary for you to recover, and it's not even the most important of them. The most important step you can take is to forgive yourself and to surround yourself with loved ones and friends." She gently pets my head and says.

"You need mammals that will love and care for you to help you recover, and luckily for you, you are fortunate to have several of them. I literally had to beat off Lucky with a stick to prevent him from interrupting your treatment. I have never had anyone so concerned about one of my patients before. It took quite a lot of explaining for him to promise me not to come back here until you were ready to meet him as long as I kept him informed of how you were doing on a daily basis. Ariel called regularly to learn how you were doing. And even though Nick was being fed information by Ariel, he still called and asked about you every day. Even Robin started calling regularly after she learned you were being treated, however she didn't know the reasons you were here or what kind of treatment it was."

Sniff… I wipe the tears off my eye and she stares at me with a big smile.

"You will need their help to recover and get back to being the confident and happy bunny you once were before all this. So… do you feel that you're ready to go back to living with any of them? I know a certain bunny that is desperate to see you again. I hope he doesn't pull all his fur out dying of worry about you. This has been very rough on him." She says looking amused and my blood freezes in my veins.

I look nervously at her and stutter.

"I… I don't know…" My nose twitches and I gulp.

"Do you think I'm ready?"

She smiles and nods.

"I think you are, but the final decision is yours."

Ah… the decision is mine. I look at the ceiling and my nose twitches. Maybe I should wait one more day… I mean… I already waited for so long…

For so long…

NO! I can't wait anymore. I can't!

I feel determination surging through my body and I look at Doctor Wang.

"Please, can you call Lucky and tell him to come here… tell him I want to see him… that I would like to stay with him… in his house for awhile, if he wouldn't mind... that is."

She nods and giggles seeming quite amused.

"Something tells me he won't mind that at all!"

.

* * *

.

I feel my left eye itch again and take off my eye patch, pacing around in the room. My nose twitches and I look at the clock with my right good eye. My tail twitches worriedly and then Doctor Wang giggles.

"Don't worry! He will be here any minute now." She says calmly.

I sigh, taking a deep breath and nod. I'm not nervous… I'm just…

'Ding dong!' The doorbell rings and my heart skips a beat. Wang then stands up and starts walking to the front door. I stare nervously at her and then as soon as she opens the door a blur enters the house.

"WHERE IS SHE?! MON CHERI?! IS SHE AL… RIGHT…" Lucky then stops and freezes as he spots me.

My ears perk up and I look happily at him, whispering softly.

"Lucky…"

I breathe quickly, my chest tightening as my eye tears up. His cute nose twitches and he remains frozen, staring at me.

"Mon Cheri..." He says softly with a relieved smile.

My heart flutters and I run in his direction, my eye patch falling forgotten to the ground, I leap into his arms hugging him with all my might Lucky appears surprised and then hugs me close, nuzzling my head. I smile and close my eyes, resting my head on his muscular chest.

"I missed you so much Mon Cheri." He whispers and then I look up at him.

"Lucky!" I sniff and grin widely. I stare into his loving honey colored eyes and say softly.

"I missed you too."

I giggle happily, tears of happiness flowing down my cheeks, a warm feeling in my chest and all over my body. Lucky then softly caresses my cheek and I lean closer to him, our lips touching. I close my eyes as our tongues gently touch and we kiss passionately.

"So cute!" Doctor Wang comments with a giggle and we break the passionate kiss.

My ears drop and I look in embarrassment at her. I was so happy and caught up in the moment that I forgot she was even here for a moment.

"You can't call a bunny cute… especially two bunnies." I mutter shyly.

Lucky and Wang then laugh at that and I roll my eye. She then says.

"I was just happy that you reacted so well to your long overdue reunion with him."

I… yeah…

I look up into Lucky's caring eyes, feeling my heart beat faster. The instant I saw him, all my fears and worries seemed to vanish. I… I just… I bury my face in his furry neck and nuzzle him, my paws reaching his back and… his backpack?

I look puzzled at him.

"What's the backpack for?" I ask.

"I bought several nice articles of clothing for you!" Lucky responds.

Ah! That's great… that's good. I really needed some clothes... it seems all the ones I had were ruined… and…

"AH!" Doctor Wang exclaims.

"I just remembered I have an important thing to do right now." She then looks at us and says gently.

"Judy, don't you want to go out with Lucky while I go to my appointment? I'll be back in a few hours." Go out with Lucky for a few hours?

A few hours…

I look at Lucky and my ears drop. The thought of leaving this safe area scares me.

"Sorry Doctor… but... I don't think I can do that yet!" I answer her.

"Oh… I see." She responds disappointed.

Lucky's ears drop and he stares tenderly at me rubbing my cheeks with his soft paws.

"Mon Cheri…"

I put a paw over his mouth, interrupting him, and then smile, pronouncing with determination.

"You told me I needed to surround myself with loved ones to get better… you're right."

I then hug Lucky tightly and take a deep breath.

"I've spent far too long moping around inside this old house. I… I want to be with Lucky from now on… living with him… in his apartment… I mean… if I'm not a bother to him that is…" I start to stutter nervously, feeling my confidence wavering, when suddenly Lucky embraces me even tighter.

"I would love nothing more than to have you with me Mon Cheri." He says softly and then smiles, gently caressing my cheek and gazing into my eyes adding.

"But we shouldn't rush things… you're still recovering."

My ears drop and I look stunned at him. He doesn't want me in his home.

He notices my twitching nose and expression and then smiles giving me a soft kiss and saying happily.

"How about we spend some time together for a few days before you decide whether you want to move in or not? Your health and recovery is more important than anything to me Mon Amour, and I just want to be careful not to do anything that might be too much at once." Oh… that… that's fine. He is just looking out for me.

I nod and relax, my worries and trepidation disappearing, and then Doctor Wang claps her paws excitedly.

"That's a great thing to hear!" She smiles and says softly.

"Now off with you two! You can tell me how your day went later! I hope you two have a lot of fun today!"

Me too!

.

 

* * *

.

I lay on my bed, back in Doctor Wang's house, and giggle excitedly. This was the best day I had in… forever! We had ice cream and talked so much walking around the city holding paws. It was like a real date date!

Lucky showed me so many different, interesting and beautiful places. I put my paws on my face and giggle. We visited a beautiful park he called The Gardens of Babylon. I've never seen so many tigers and elephants all in one place. And the restaurant they had in there was so romantic and amazing.

I look down at the light pink pajamas Lucky got me and smile. It's so soft and comfy! I hug Fluff, my stuffed bunny, and tuck myself into the sheets.

Can't wait to see where we are going tomorrow!

.

* * *

.

July 31th 2016

.

* * *

.

Lucky opens the door to his home and I enter, smiling excitedly.

"You can make yourself comfortable! I'm going to make us dinner!" Lucky says and kisses my cheek before placing my backpack he was carrying down in the hallway and walking to the kitchen.

I sit on the couch and lay my back on a big pillow. I can't even believe it… I'll be living with Lucky for a while. No more being alone at night. No more waking up to Doctor Wang's face every morning.

I sigh completely relaxed and close my eye, resting a little. We've spent all day out together enjoying the sights. We watched acrobat performers and a comedy show, took a boat out on the lake, had an amazing picnic out on the lawn in this beautiful garden, and visited so many other sights. I am so worn out. Being cooped up all day inside at Doctor Wang's for so long, I had gotten a bit lazy.

Soon Lucky comes back from the kitchen, bringing a big tray of food in his paws, filled with fine salads, a bottle of wine and some very tasty appetizers.

He sits beside me, placing the tray on our laps, and I kiss his cheek.

"So, what are we watching?" I ask before picking up a small carrot slice and putting it in my mouth.

Lucky grins excitedly and turns on the TV.

"My favorite show!" He responds and… it's porn.

My ears drop and I stare as the naked lion rolls on the dirty ground, surrounded by naked lionesses. My nose twitches and I look surprised at Lucky as he eats his salad and stares attentively at the TV.

His ears then flick and he turns to me with a puzzled look in his face.

"What?" He asks, his nose twitching.

"Nothing." I respond and sigh.

"It's just that I didn't expect you would want to watch porn with me… that's all, especially with us taking everything slow for awhile." My nose twitches and I try to hide my disappointment.

He's a male… I guess it's only natural he would like to watch porn.

"Porn?! It's  **not porn**!" He exclaims and then points at the TV.

"It's a nature documentary! They hire actors to play the part of wild animals. This way we can teach kids and remember how mammals behaved on our old Earth! I used to love watching them all the time before..." He says.

Ah…

My nose twitches and then I look at the TV. The lion is fucking one of the lionesses as the others watch. I then look at Lucky again and his ears drop. His nose twitches cutely and he clears his throat saying.

"Mating scenes happen frequently in nature. But they do it like it was done in the wild on Earth so it is authentic. Think of it as getting a glimpse of how distant ancestors of different species behaved."

His nose twitches and then he offers me the remote control.

"Did you want to choose the channel?" He asks and I nod satisfied.

I start changing the channels until I spot something interesting. I find a channel with an old gray furred squirrel being interviewed apparently talking about Aberrants. Didn't Wang call Kat an Aberrant?

I put the remote control down and start munching my delicious salad, watching attentively.

"So you're saying that Incognitus itself is responsible for an Aberrant's appearance?" The interviewer, hidden from the camera, asks the squirrel.

The old squirrel rubs his whiskers and nods.

"That's partially correct! Taking into account Felix's Common Sense Law, it was declared that Incognitus is responsible for whether a human becomes an Aberrant, and all other theories were discarded due to lack of evidence supporting them. Their physical appearance however, is not linked directly to Incognitus' will as it happens with others." The squirrel responds, looking quite pleased.

What the fuck is common sense law? And what do Terran's know about common sense?! I look at Lucky and ask.

"Do you want to watch this? I can change it if you want!"

Lucky shakes his head and kisses my cheek.

"I'll watch whatever you want, Mon Cheri!" Awwww!

I smile, snuggling closely to him.

I eat some more and take a sip of wine as I watch.

The interviewer then asks.

"Interesting! Do you know what causes their physical anomalies then?"

The squirrel nods and explains.

"At first it was believed Aberrants had some form of mission or task they were destined to fulfill that only could be achieved due to their individual exotic physical characteristics. That theory was further reinforced when the wolf, who is now The Sheriff, hunted and killed the White Elephant that acted as a crime lord in the city of Desert Jewel. It's widely known that Bigby could only accomplish that feat due to his enormous size as compared to a normal wolf of his species." These people talk about hunting and killing when they should be talking about capturing and arresting.

The squirrel rubs his whiskers and says.

"However, after crossing historical references and other fonts of information, it was discovered that only a small portion of the Aberrants had actually participated in any grand feat or anything that could be considered a mission only achievable by them. In fact, most of them live normal lives. Taking that into account, we took another approach to the research and recently arrived at a groundbreaking discovery. While Incognitus determines who becomes an Aberrant, the direct appearance of the Aberrant is actually determined by their personality and greatest desires. Due to the patterns identified, we were able to map some of the known Aberrant individual traits to very specific behavior patterns caused by their deepest strongest desires."

I finish eating my food and then take a sip of wine, snuggling close to Lucky and resting my head on his shoulder. He looks at me with a smile and puts his arm around me pulling me close and touching his head to mine.

The squirrel readjusts himself in his seat and then says excitedly.

"Aberrants, those like the Sheriff, that show a great thirst for battle and carnage, will often be larger and taller than normal for their species. Ones who have a great desire for attention often have showy characteristics that draw others eyes to them. One example of said case is the famous child entertainer that names herself Pikachu."

The screen then shows the image of a very happy mouse with a cheery captivating smile and shining black eyes. But what's weird about her is the fact the fur on most her body is bright yellow, with the exception of the two red furred round patches of fur on her cheeks and her black furred ear tips.

That's so weird! I would never dye my fur like that.

The squirrel then comments.

"Combining her charm and her exotic natural fur coloration, she was able to grab the attention of millions." NATURAL?! There's no way that's natural… no way.

The old squirrel then chuckles and comments.

"And of course I couldn't forget about Titian, the most famous Aberrant of all. In cases like hers, the desire of the Aberrant to seduce and to be attractive to others is so great that Aberrant will take on physical characteristics that will make him or her look gorgeous, sensual and, most times, irresistible to other mammals."

"So if I was an Aberrant, all I would need to do was to wish to be good looking and I would get all the girls? Damn, I'm envious now." The interviewer jokes.

The old squirrel laughs but shakes his head.

"It doesn't work that way. While I mapped out how each specific trait interferes with their physical characteristics, they are rarely so black and white. An example is that most of the Aberrants with a great need for seduction, also have a great need for attention, thus falling into both categories at once. And even though I may be calling it a 'desire', it's more complicated and abstract than that."

The squirrel takes off his glasses and thinks for a while.

"Perhaps my wording was faulty, but these Aberrant desires are more than a simple wish. They are a need… a craving that is part of the Aberrants themselves whether they want it or not. These desires shape their personalities, their behavior, and dictate most of the actions they will take in their whole life."

Heh… I bet Kat is one of them! She's small for a tigress and cute just to get lots of males to fuck her.

The squirrel then becomes serious and says.

"All this makes these mammals slaves to their own 'desires'. And while I simply described a few innocent Aberrant varieties, there's a few cases that would make you sick."

The interviewer stays silent for a few moments and then asks.

"Our time is coming to an end, but would you mind sharing one of these cases with our audience?"

The squirrel thinks for a second and then says.

"Recently I studied a particularly grim case, an Aberrant feline female who's too small for her species. At first we believed that her diminutive size was due to a great desire to easily disappear and hide from others due to low self esteem, but we were wrong, and soon discovered that her desire was simply… pleasure." That doesn't sound so bad.

"That's… normal." The interviewer mutters.

The squirrel nods and then explains grimly.

"Yes, however what gives her pleasure is the troubling part. She takes pleasure in killing, with torture, specifically. She described how she would use her body and charm to trick her victims into trusting her, giving in to their sexual desires, giving them a false sense of security before making them experience despair." Oh my God… that's horrible.

"To do so, her body took a small, delicate and seductive form that would help males lower their guard against her. And while she does obtain pleasure from other things like eating meat, having sexual intercourse and spending time with her adopted children, friends and any cute furry mammal, it was clear to us that the thing that pleased her the most was tormenting others. She also particularly likes to stalk her prey before killing them." This female is a menace!

"Whoa! I wonder how she was as a human!" The interviewer asks with a chuckle.

The squirrel then grows silent. After a few moments the interviewer coughs and announces.

"Mr. Nutty, it was a pleasure having you on our program."

"Thank you. The pleasure was all mine!" The squirrel responds affably.

The screen then cuts to a chinchilla in a blue tuxedo inside a van saying happily.

"After speaking with one of the most important Aberrant researchers, we decided to try to talk to the most famous Aberrant in the world." He grins, chuckling for a second and then exclaims excitedly.

"Yes! You guessed it! We are going to meet the legend… the beautiful  **TITIAN! THE AMAZING TITTED VIXEN!** " He shouts.

Suddenly Lucky's heart starts beating faster and I can hear his beats as if they were tiny explosions in his chest. This Titian must be quite famous to get him this nervous.

The screen cuts to a living room and the camera focuses on the vixen sitting on the couch.

GASP! I cover my mouth and stare horrified at the poor vixen. She's young, barely in her twenties. She has a beautiful face, light purple eyes, stunning red fur, and beautiful snow white fur on her chin and belly to complement it. She then looks at the camera, her adorable lips forming a cute smile, and her white teeth shine.

I sniff and my heart gets heavy as I look sorrowfully at her. Now I understand why Lucky's heart is racing so much. He feels sorry for the poor girl.

She is gorgeous… no. She would be gorgeous if it weren't for those two horrible tumors on her chest. On her upper chest she has two large round and firm equal sized tumors next to each other. She's wearing red silk sexy panties and nothing else below her hips. But she isn't wearing a shirt most likely due to her horrible condition. Instead she is wearing a silky strap to hold the firm round and perky tumors in place. The most bizarre thing is that they are barely even covered as if she was intentionally wanting others to see her horrific deformities.

She then giggles and says with a soft voice.

"Hi!"

Oh fuck! Her pair of tumors bounce a little and I feel sick. Okay! That's enough TV for today. I prepare to turn off the TV and then notice Lucky staring attentively at the TV screen… more specifically at the vixen's tumors. His ears are perked up and he's grinning as he seemingly is staring into her soul, not even blinking, and as her tumors bounce up and down, Lucky's eyes follow them.

He… he likes them? My ears drop and I look sadly at him, feeling a knot forming in my throat. Lucky then suddenly notices something is wrong and turns to me.

"What happened, Mon Amour?"

I turn off the TV and gulp dryly.

"Nothing." I mutter, averting my gaze.

Would he like it if I had those things?

"Mon Cheri, please don't lie to me. You never have to hold anything back from me." He gently caresses my cheek and whispers.

"You can tell me what's bothering you."

My nose twitches and I sigh.

"It's just… you were gawking at those vixen's tumors… and… I don't know…" I think I felt… jealous.

Lucky's nose twitches and he then smiles gently.

"Mon Cheri… you don't need to feel bad because I was looking at her breasts. It's just a natural male reaction. Well a leftover natural reaction for those of us that used to be human males. I'm sorry, it was an instinctive reaction."

"But you want me to have something like that don't you?" I ask sadly.

I bet he's thinking I could be better. I bet he's thinking…

Lucky puts his paw under my chin and gently turns my head to look into his eyes.

"Mon Cheri! You are perfect! I would never change anything about you other than to have you fully healed! Not in a million years." He says and hugs me, nuzzling my head.

I feel my ears heating up a little and then look shyly at him.

"I mean it! I would  **never**  lie to you." He says, kissing my cheek.

My heart flutters a little and I smile, nodding slightly as I hug him. I relax and we snuggle for a long time. I then look up and my nose twitches.

"Lucky… what is so special about those tumors?" I ask confused.

They were disgusting and sick looking.

Lucky stares troubled at me and then responds.

"They aren't tumors they are… you wouldn't get it, Mon Cheri." He sighs, shaking his head.

I don't get it!

He then looks at me with a smile and says.

"Why don't we go to sleep? We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sure!

.

* * *

.

August 3th 2016

.

* * *

.

I hear a knock on the door and my heart races in fright. She's here already?!

Lucky caresses my shoulder holding me close and then asks softly.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" NO!

I… I'm not sure. I… I gulp and look at him with a forced smile, nodding.

"I'm ready." I mutter weakly and then feel the bile rising up in my throat. Thank fucking God I didn't have breakfast, otherwise I would be puking all over the carpet.

Lucky walks to the front door, opening it, and I see her. Robin is wearing her normal green tunic and yellow hood. What am I going to tell her? She… she will think I'm fucking crazy.

My stomach twists inside my belly and I stare silently as she shakes Lucky's paw and walks in my direction. I avert my gaze, staring at my feet, as Lucky sits beside me. I did and said all those things to her. I… I can't believe it.

Robin sits on a chair in front of us and then I shiver, my heart nearly exploding as it beats faster. What if she thinks I'm just a dirty whore? What if…

I suddenly feel Lucky gently placing his left paw on top my own.

"Don't be nervous Mon Cheri." He whispers gently.

I look up surprised at him and he smiles to me. I feel… my body relaxing a bit and then I hear Robin calling my name softly.

"Judy… are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

I look at her and my nose twitches. She's not mad. She's just… worried about me.

I gulp dryly and then say with a somewhat cracking voice.

"Robin. There's something I need to tell you."

She looks confused at me and then I gulp, clutching Lucky's paw and mustering the strength to talk.

"You need to know why I was acting the way I did towards you… and what happened to me. I owe it to you."

.

* * *

.

"… and that's why I was in therapy!" I mutter sadly looking down at my feet.

"Aww Judy…" Robin exclaims, looking apologetically at me, and says softly.

"I'm so… so sorry."

Sorry?

I look confused at her and ask.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one doing that… I…"

She shakes her head and stands up, walking towards me. My ears drop and then Robin picks me up, hugging me. She presses my head to her chest and says softly.

"I should have handled things better. I knew something was very wrong for quite awhile almost from the start and kept on ignoring it. I should have been there for you, but I… I was a coward. I'm sorry." She whines, her ears laying flat on her head and her eyes tearing up.

"No!" I say nervously and look up to her.

"Robin! You're the bravest vixen I know." My lips quiver and I gulp, sniffling and saying sadly.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in my craziness Robin. I never meant to." My eyes tear up and I sob, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Shhhhs… shhhh…" Robin shushes me, gently caressing my head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything… it wasn't your fault." Robin then gently places me back on the couch next to Lucky and smiles.

She leans down, giving me a big wet lick on the cheek.

"Let's turn a new page." She says with a smile.

"But I…" I start talking and then Lucky gently puts a paw on my mouth, shutting me up.

He smiles and looks happily at me.

"Mon Cheri… listen to what Robin has to say… please."

My nose twitches and then I look at Robin. She smiles and says.

"We are friends Judy. Friends forgive each other!"

Robin…

I sniff and wipe away a tear. She then looks at the clock on the wall and comments, wagging her tail.

"I should be heading to work but… I can take one day off." What?!

Robin then presses Lucky and me together. She climbs onto the couch crawling behind us and then curls up into a ball around us. She rests her chin on my lap and her tail covers Lucky and me like a blanket.

I stare dumbfounded at her and my jaw drops.

"But Robin… you love working." I mutter in shock.

Her ears flick and she looks up at me, her light brown eyes shining.

"Yes, but I like being with my friends even more. And you need me right now."

Aww! I sniff, tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks. I feel a warm feeling in my stomach and I smile, snuggling close to Lucky and Robin.

.

* * *

.

'YAAAAAAWWN!' Robin clicks her tongue as she stands up.

"I'll have to go now if I want to get ready for work tomorrow." She says sleepily, rubbing her eye.

I smile and look happily at her.

"I loved having you around… thanks Robin."

She smiles and then Lucky says.

"We should do this more often." YES!

Robin giggles and puts her paws on her hips.

"I will think about it… but I won't keep skipping work like this to watch boring stuff!" She says sounding snarky.

I giggle and Lucky rolls his eyes declaring.

"Excuse me for appreciating some culture and not fake fighting."

Robin smirks and nudges his shoulder teasingly.

"Awww! Someone is mad because his girlfriend liked the WWE show I chose more than the feature on the ballet you wanted to watch."

Both Robin and I giggle and then Lucky chuckles, throwing his arms up in defeat. Robin wags her tail and then sighs. She looks at me and grins before leaning down and giving me a big hug. After a while she licks my cheek and we break the hug. Robin and Lucky hug each other and she licks his cheek too before walking to the door.

"Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight Robin!" Lucky and I say as she leaves.

Lucky then closes the door and hugs me.

"See, I told you everything would turn out fine if you were honest about everything!"

Yeah! Robin is not mad at me, and I managed to save my friendship with her. I hug him, rubbing his back and resting my head on his chest.

"Thanks for being here with me Lucky." I wouldn't have had the courage to do this alone.

He nuzzles the top of my head, his nose brushing my fur, and he says.

"I'll always be there for you Mon Amour."

I giggle and feel my ears heating up. I look up at his honey colored eyes and smile.

"I love you." I say softly.

Lucky's smile grows and he gives me a soft kiss, gently rubbing his cute nose against mine.

"I love you too!" He whispers softly.

.

* * *

.

August 4th 2016

.

* * *

.

"I'm so happy to hear that you worked things out with Robin." Doctor Wang smiles and then says happily.

"That's another signal you're making progress and that staying together with Lucky is helping you recover emotionally."

I nod and smile slightly. Lucky is being such a gentlebuck. He's really helping me a lot. I never thought that I would meet my soul mate here in Terra of all places. Actually, I never thought I would meet so many good mammals here in Terra. They do have many peculiarities in this place, but they are not bad mammals. They're just extremely eccentric.

Doctor Wang picks up her tea cup and takes a sip before glancing at her watch.

"Our time today is almost over. I believe Lucky will be here soon to pick you up." She then thinks for a few seconds and says.

"I think we could use this time to discuss your situation with Nick."

My ears drop and my nose twitches. I… I don't know if I want to talk about Nick right now. We didn't end on good terms last time. And I don't think he'll want to see me again.

I look at her mournfully and my nose twitches.

"He thinks I'm a whore." I mutter weakly.

"He doesn't think that, nor has he ever thought it." Wang says.

"That was caused by Nicholas' self-destructive behavior being projected as external aggressiveness and being directed at you under the heavy influence of alcohol and drugs." He still made a pretty convincing point about it.

She stares at me for a while and then sighs.

"We'll talk about him when you're ready. I just hope it happens soon… for both your sakes." She mutters and then drinks her tea with a pensive face.

What…?

I look concerned at her.

"Is there something wrong with Nick?" I'm so dumb. Of course there's something wrong with him, otherwise he wouldn't be acting like he has been acting for awhile now.

Doctor Wang stares at me and then responds.

"I'm afraid I might have overestimated my own capacity as a psychiatrist, and the seriousness of Nick's case when I accepted treating him." She stares at her tea cup and sighs.

"To speak bluntly, Nick has the worst case of self-destructive behavior I've ever seen or heard of in my life. He has had numerous problems in his life. He was raised by a loving and caring, but extremely disturbed mother, and never had a father figure in his life. All that combined with various other past and recent traumas sent Nick into a downward spiral of self-hatred and debauchery roughly around the time you two started your trip to Terra."

That… that's correct. After he saw Meeko pounding his mother, he started acting strangely. It was as if something had broken inside him.

Wang then continues.

"Along with his mother, you were always one of Nick's anchors, one of the few mammals that kept him emotionally stable… and he did the same for you. You two had a vital symbiotic relationship keeping each other mentally stable. Nick now however has found a lighthouse to guide him back from the darkness." She looks seriously at me and says.

"For the first time in his life, he actually found someone that truly makes him happy and he knows it. But that completely  **terrifies**  him. Deep down, his subconscious can't accept the idea of him attaining personal happiness and satisfaction, and that's what led him to the night of heavy drinking when he was tricked into buying drugs and… you know the rest."

My nose twitches and I say sadly.

"I… I still don't know if I can do it, Wang. He… he is not the Nick I once knew… he is not my Nick. Not even a tiny bit. I don't even know if my Nick even exists in there anymore." My eye tears up and I sniff.

Wang stares blankly at me and then says.

"Then you better find out, otherwise soon there will be no Nick anywhere."

Wha… what?!

"What do you mean by that?"

She then looks apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm appearing too forceful Judy, but I'm just trying to help both of my patients the best I can. And without you, I fear that even though his self-destructive behavior so far has been dreadful, it will only get far worse."

We then hear the doorbell ringing and she stops talking.

I stare at her expectantly, but Doctor Wang looks sadly at her own tea cup.

"This was extremely unprofessional of me. I'm sorry Judy. Please… let's go back to this topic at some other time… when you would feel more comfortable addressing it."

My heart grows heavy, but I nod, standing up silently.

We walk to the front door and there we find Lucky grinning at us.

"Are you ready to have lunch atop an amazing yacht as it gives us a tour Mon Cheri!?" He asks excitedly.

Heh… I giggle a little and smile. He's so cute. I can't stay sad when I'm near him. He always makes me feel so special. I nod and we say our goodbyes to the Doctor before walking to his car.

"What's wrong Mon Amour?" He asks once we are in the car with him sitting behind the wheel.

Sigh! Of course he would notice I'm upset. He always notices any time I have something on my mind. My ears drop and I look down at my paws. So much for a romantic lunch on the river! He is starting to know me too well.

I feel his soft paw on my arm and he gently nudges me.

"Talk to me."

I take a deep breath and my eye tears up as I look at the blue sky and perfect day through the window. Sooner or later I will have to face Nick. And the more I wait, the harder it will be. If I wait too long, I might even end up losing every part of him forever.

I gulp dryly and then look anxiously into his eyes.

"I need to talk to Nick."

.

* * *

.

Lucky parks his car in front of Ariel house and I gulp, feeling all my energy leave my body. Why did I say I wanted to do this?

"I already sent Ariel a message beforehand. She knows we're coming." He says.

Lucky suddenly puts his paw on my shoulder rubbing it gently and I jump in fright. My heart races and he asks softly.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?"

I… don't… I don't know… but I need to do it. I bite my lip, gulping down the knot in my throat and nodding as I open the door and exit the car. What am I going to do once I see him? What if he is drunk again… maybe I should do this another day… this was a terrible idea…

Lucky suddenly gently puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him, distracting me from my frightened thoughts.

"I'm here with you." He says reassuringly and gives me a comforting squeeze.

I feel a slight warmth in my belly and smile, hugging him and taking a deep breath.

"Let's go." I say, feeling my determination surging.

While I'm still feeling confident, we walk up to Ariel's front door and knock on the door. After a few moments Ariel herself opens the door and smiles once she sees us. She then puts a finger in front of her muzzle and gestures for us to be silent. We nod and enter.

We walk closer to the couch, standing behind it. Ariel walks around the couch and stops in front of it, standing directly between the couch and the TV. We then hear a grumpy and tired voice.

"Little Fish, you're in front of the TV." Nick…

My heart skips a bit and I gulp, as a knot forms in my throat. He sounds annoyed… I shouldn't have come here. I knew I shouldn't.

Ariel smiles, her aqua blue eyes shining, and she says gently.

"I'm sorry Amor! But look… guess who came to visit you today!" She says excitedly and points at us.

"Scarlet? Rob?" Nick groans annoyed, standing up and turning to look at us. His cold and merciless emerald green eyes spot me and I lose my breath.

My heart stops and my blood freezes inside my veins. He's going to attack me! I gag in disgust as I feel the stench of his putrid shit and piss inside my nostrils, and its horrid taste inside my mouth. His vicious fangs shine menacingly and I shiver uncontrollably, losing the strength in my legs.

Lucky holds me tightly so I don't fall on the ground and I stare in terror as Nick growls violently, reading himself to pounce on us and shred my clothes to finish what he started...

"Mon Cheri, please calm down." Lucky pleads and I look at him terrified.

I'm a fucking idiot. Last time I was attacked I was alone. But now Lucky is with me. I have brought him literally into the fox's den. He will get hurt and it's all my fault. I have doomed him. I have doomed us all... we're dead! DEAD! My paws tremble and I grasp onto Lucky's shirt in panic. I need to get him out of here. I need to…

"Judy…" Nick whispers so silently, with a voice so weak, I can barely hear him.

I gasp and blink my right eye, reacting as if I had awoken from a horror filled nightmare. I no longer sense the taste or smell of Nick's excrement. Nick isn't growling anymore. In fact, I think he never did growl. All I can hear is his nervous panting and the loud thumping of my heart.

My nose twitches and fearfully I turn my head to look at him.

Nick is not glaring at me with his sharp teeth out ready to strike me down. He is staring at me in complete and utter terror. He's wearing an orange button up shirt unbuttoned. His fur is messy all over. He looks like a complete mess. His ears are laying flat on the back of his head and his tail is tucked in between his legs in fear. His jaw is hanging open and he's trembling, his whole body shaking, looking as if he is about to cry.

My nose twitches and I mutter in a hushed voice.

"Nick?"

He then lets an anguished whimper and turns away, desperately attempting to escape. As he tries to flee, Ariel holds him down and exclaims sternly.

"Nick!"

Nick squirms and endeavors to escape from her grasp as if his life depends on it, but she just hugs him even tighter refusing to let him leave. Ariel then stares sadly at him and pleads softly.

"Please Nick."

Nick then slowly stops thrashing and stares at her with a sad kit face. They gaze lovingly into each others eyes for a few moments and then Nick looks down in defeat. He gulps soundly and nods weakly.

Ariel and Nick then sit on the couch. The adolescent giant otter sits beside him, hugging him tightly and resting his head on her chest, caressing his fur in a soothing manner. I stand in front of them and stare at the fox sitting on the couch. Nick is a dismal and tired version of himself. He's vastly different from the fox that attacked me in that alley.

But he's still the same fox.

I stare intensely at him, at the fox who brutally raped me, and he whimpers weakly, averting his gaze shamefully from me and burying his muzzle in Ariel's neck. She just hugs him even more and gently nuzzles the top of his head.

He can't even look me in the eye. My eye tears up and I sniff. What happened to you Nick? Why didn't you ask for help? Why did you become this… this strange sorry fox? Tears roll down my cheeks and I look down, staring sadly at my paws. Why did you let yourself fall this far? I needed you, you damn fox. You were my friend… my best friend. I loved you.

You did so many scummy things and… I don't even know who you are! I don't even know what you are anymore.

My heart skips a beat and tears fall on my paws wetting them.

It's just like I didn't know who I was when I was with Robin. Like I was someone I didn't even recognize. I gulp dryly, trying to rid myself of the large knot forming inside my throat. I… I did things I'm not proud of too… even before coming to Terra… but I… I…

I bring my paws up to my face and feel the scars Mark left me with when… when all the trouble with Kitthree happened.

I take a deep breath and look at Nick as he snuggles close with Ariel, begging me to go away… hoping for me to go away. What happened to us? When did everything become so complicated?

Nick clutches his paws together and then steals a few guilty glances at me out of the corner of his eye. He then gulps and his lips quiver as he whines.

"Go away Carrots… please."

My heart feels a thousand times heavier than before and he sniffs, whining weakly.

"I won't ever bother you again."

I let my paws fall to my side and sob shaking. But Nick… I…

I feel Lucky's arm around me gently embracing me and he gives me a gentle compassionate look.

Ariel looks affectionately at Nick and then kisses the top of his head.

"Amor… Nick… she wants to make up." She gently whispers in his ears.

I want him back…

Nick's ears flick for a moment, but then they lay flat on his head again. I… I need to do this now. Otherwise it will be too late and he'll be lost to me forever. I can feel it. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out.

Fuck… FUCK! I ball my paws angrily into fists and chastise myself. This is not the time to be nervous and lose my voice. This… this is my last chance of saving Nick. So talk… talk you dumb bunny. Talk!

I sniff and mutter.

"You…"

Ariel's and Nick's ears perk up and she looks at me with an expectant look on her face and Nick glances at me fearfully.

I gulp, mustering every ounce of strength I have, and scowl, speaking angrily.

"You are the fox that has committed countless depraved, vile and criminal acts since we arrived in Terra." I sniff and say, gritting my teeth.

"You are the fox that treated females like garbage and… you are… you are the fox that attacked and… brutally raped me in the most disgusting way possible…"

The fox stares at me, his ears laying flat on his head. My paws shake a little and I take a deep breath, sobbing before I say vehemently.

"I can't forgive you for that. I'll never forgive you for that. I'll **never** forgive you for what you've done to me. I'll never forgive this… horrible fox that is in front of me." I say venomously.

Ariel looks stunned at me. Nick stares down at his feet, looking utterly depressed as if wanting to disappear into the floor and nods.

I then take a deep breath and sniff. I wipe away my tears and look at him, saying gently.

"That's why you have to stop being this fox… I… I want you to be my friend… Nick Wilde... again."

Ariel and the fox look up surprised at me and I sniff. I clutch my chest, feeling my heavy heart as I say.

"I want you to be the friend I know and love…" A torrent of tears flow from my eyes and I sob, trying to wipe them away as I plead.

"I want you to be my dumb fox again. Promise me… promise me…  **please** …"

I break down into tears and bury my face in my paws. I just want him back. I then feel big paws embracing me and look up.

THE FOX!

The fox has kneeled on the ground before me and is embracing me and my waist, pulling me closer to him. My body tenses up and an instinct in the back of my mind yells for me to run away. It screams for me to cry for help, to fight for my life, but before I can do any of those things he hugs me.

He gently hugs me and cries.

"I promise…" He whines, his large tears falling on my chest.

"I promise Carrots." He whines softly and I start sobbing again.

OH NICK…

I ignore all the warnings my mind is screaming at me and hug him, grasping his shirt and burying his head against my neck, weeping.

After crying for several minutes, I calm down and we slowly break our embrace. I sniff, looking at the fox… no, looking at Nick directly in the eyes, and then Ariel offers me some tissue. I smile in thanks and accept it, using it to wipe away the tears and snot from my crying.

Ariel then kneels beside Nick and gently puts a paw under his chin, using the other to gently wipe away his tears.

Lucky gently embraces me from behind wrapping his arms around me and whispers softly in my ear.

"Are you okay Mon Cheri?"

I sniff and turn to look at him, nodding slowly. As long as Nick keeps his promise…and as long as I have Lucky by my side I… I know I will always be fine. I turn around and hug him and take a deep breath, trying to get a hold of the torrent of emotions I am feeling all at once.

"Thank you for being here for me." I gently kiss him. I… I wouldn't have been able to do it without him by my side giving me all his love and support.

Once Ariel is done, Nick looks at her. He then gently nuzzles her cheek and whispers something to her, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Ariel's smile grows several fold and her eyes tear up. She sniffs and hugs him, kissing the top of his head.

I still don't like Nick and Ariel's pedophilic relationship. But I suppose it is okay to let them be for now. I just pray he will be himself again sometime soon and… and it will all work out in the end.

Nick and Ariel slowly stand up and hug each other. He gently nuzzles her and licks her cheek. Ariel giggles softly and then looks at us.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" She asks and then seems to remember we can't eat fish.

"I can make some boiled vegetables." She adds, staring cutely at us.

Nick looks at Ariel and then turns to us with a pleading kit face. My nose twitches and I look at Lucky.

"Can… can we leave the gourmet meal and yacht stuff for another day?" I ask shyly.

He has been talking about how great it will be for so long.

Lucky smiles and nuzzles my cheek.

"I love boiled vegetables!" He responds with a chuckle.

I grin at him. He must really love me to say that.

.

* * *

.

As I lie on our bed staring at the ceiling, I stretch and yawn lazily. This was such a great day! After having lunch with Nick and Ariel, Lucky and I visited a museum and later we rode a chariot! It was so romantic! I still feel bad that they had huge humongous tigers pulling the chariot car though. That must be so demeaning for them. At least the whips were harmless, they just made a loud crack but didn't hurt anyone.

Lucky then gets into bed and lies down by my side snuggling close to me. He stares at me with a big smile. I giggle and hug him close.

"Thanks for being with me today." I say softly and kiss him.

He then hugs me and nuzzles my cheek.

"There is no where else I would rather be than by your side Mon Cheri. You can always count on me to be there when you need me!"

I know!

I snuggle close and sigh in satisfaction.

Lucky sure makes my recovery and all the hard things seem so much easier. I wish he had been with me my whole life. But I am thankful he is here now.

.

* * *

.

August 8th 2016

.

* * *

.

I get out of the changing room and smile as I look up at the clear blue sky. I hear the sound of laughter coming from the pool and I giggle. Coming to the pool with Nick and Ariel as they teach the little scouts how to swim was the BEST idea Lucky could have had.

We're going to spend the day having fun under the sun, eating ice cream and playing with the kids. As I start making my way towards the particular public pool we are going swimming in, I glance at the mammals using the bigger sized pools.

There are hippos, otters, foxes… and tigers. So many fucking tigers! Tigers galore! I've seriously never seen so many tigers in the same place. They are all playing happily in the pools or napping under the sun. And most of the ones playing around are adults. They seem to like water a lot. I wonder if Kat likes pools that much as well.

I then spot the kiddy pool we are going to use to teach the kids how to swim, and I smile as I spot Ariel and Lucky talking to several of the scouts.

"Yes! Here is perfect!" I hear Nick's voice and stop walking.

I look at a shrubbery nearby and then walk closer to it. I could swear I heard Nick's voice coming from behind it.

I then hear a little girl's voice.

"What are we going to do here Mr. Wilde?"

My ears drop and I gulp. What is Nick doing with a little girl, hidden behind a shrubbery?! I sneakily enter the shrubbery and spot them behind it.

Nick has a red handkerchief around his neck and is wearing green swimming boxers. There's a little red vixen in front of him. She's wearing a scout's uniform with a little skirt instead of shorts. Awww! She's adorable! She can't be older than five. So precious!

Nick wags his tail puts his paws on his knees and smirks, saying happily.

"Now! Lift your skirt, little one… so Scoutmaster Nick can see how you're developing!"

**GAAAAAASP!**

My blood freezes in my veins and I look horrified at him. NOOO! He can't… he can't be doing this. He's a changed mammal. He's another fox! He promised me. He promised me!

The little vixen stares bewildered at him, but then lifts her skirt.

 **GAAASP!**  She isn't wearing any panties!

Nick grins, leaning down and staring attentively at her tiny vixen parts. The poor innocent vixen then looks back at him and asks expectantly.

"Mr. Wilde… what badge is this for?"

He licks his lips perversely and responds.

"It's for the blooming badge!" You  **SICK**  fuck!

She then smiles excitedly and exclaims with a cute smile on her muzzle.

"Is that about trees and flowers?"

"Flowers… yes!" Nick answers. He then smirks and says perversely.

"You've heard of stamens and pistils of a flower? Well, imagine I wanted to put my stamen inside your pistil... how would I do it?"

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill this fucking deviant perverted pedophilic fox!

The little vixen's ears lay flat on her head and she looks down, pondering for a while, before looking at Nick and muttering.

"My Mommy said you have an awfully big stamen!" Yes… it's humongous! RUN AWAY!

Wait… WHO TELLS THAT TO A KID?!

Nick clicks his tongue and scowls in annoyance, hissing.

"Your Mommy talks too much. She needs to stick with the other old biddies and keep her muzzle out of my business." He then smiles and moves his finger in a circle, saying.

"Scoutmaster Nick was just seeing how his stamen would fit in there and was admiring your developing stigma... now why don't you turn around and bend over and spread your legs for me to get a closer look."

**THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING HIM!**

.

* * *

.

I throw out a punch in fury and open my eye. That fucking traitorous pedofox.

When I get my… paws… on… him…

Lucky is leaning away from me, staring nervously at me with wide eyes. His ears are down and his nose twitching nervously, his paws raised in a surrender gesture.

"We… we are here Mon Cheri! I'm innocent. I swear!" He says.

Here?! I look around and see that our car is in a parking lot. In the distance I can see the public pool area where we are meeting Nick, Ariel and the kids.

Oh my fucking God, it was all just a nightmare! I put a paw on my forehead and let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in my seat.

"Was the nightmare that bad?" Lucky then asks.

"How did you know I had a nightmare?" I wonder.

He chuckles and then responds in amusement.

"You almost punched me when you woke up." Oh fuck!

"I'm sorry!" I hug him.

"It was a nightmare about Nick, and I… I got mad. Sorry!" I apologize, kissing his cheek.

Lucky's nose twitches and his expression turns serious and concerned.

"Was it about… that night?" He asks somberly.

Oh…

My ears drop a little and I shake my head.

"No. I don't have nightmares about that anymore." I take a deep breath and say.

"It was about Nick doing some perverted stuff to a kid." My nose twitches and I mutter.

"I still can't believe even now he's still with Ariel."

Their relationship is so wrong. Nick is so much better lately. But he should let the poor girl go. They can't be together.

"I think they are cute together." Lucky comments.

Sigh... of course you do. You're Terran! You're used to it.

My ears perk up and I kiss his cheek.

"Let's go!" I say excitedly.

There's no use in thinking too much about this now. I will deal with the Nick and Ariel thing later.

We leave the car and walk to the changing rooms of the public pools. After putting on my swimsuit, I come out and see Lucky wearing light blue shorts.

I walk closer to him and comment.

"You're looking good!" He's so studly! I would be the envy of all of Bunnyburrow if they saw what I was looking at right now.

Lucky looks at me with an appreciative smile on his face and declares.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Mon Amour."

I hold his paw, feeling his fingers intertwine with mine, and then we walk in the direction of the pool Nick said to meet him at.

There are several pools of varied sizes and depths here. And almost all of them are dominated by hippos, otters and tigers. I feel a shiver running up my spine and gulp nervously. I hope this is the only thing that I got right in my dream.

We soon arrive near the kiddy pool and spot Ariel standing in front of several small five or six year old kids of different species. My heart beats faster as we approach them and a knot forms in my throat.

"Oh! Hi guys!" Ariel exclaims excitedly when she spots us.

"Say hello to Judy and Lucky, kids!" She says.

The kids then turn to us and the various little boys and girls say loudly.

"Hi bunnies!" They're so cute!

But…

I look around and then gulp.

"Where's Nick?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Hey Carrots!" I suddenly hear Nick's voice and turn to see him walking in our direction holding a box in his paws.

He walks past Lucky and me, giving us a nod, and then stops beside Ariel, putting the box on the ground.

"Okay kiddos! Now we can start!" Nick announces with a proud grin on his muzzle, putting his paws on his hips.

Oh… good! I let out a breath of relief and put a paw on my chest, calming my beating heart. Just because Nick is a pedophile towards Ariel, I don't think he will go after small children… I hope so at least!

He, Ariel and the kids are all naked… but he doesn't look like he will perv on them, so at least that's a relief.

I then notice one of the kids, a small weasel boy, looking at Lucky. He then mentions something to the kids near him and they all stare at us, laughing. My nose twitches slightly unsettled and I grin awkwardly.

"Is there something wrong kids?" I ask, trying to fight the urge to readjust my eye patch.

Is it out of place? It shouldn't be! I checked before coming here.

A little stoat then teases.

"You're holding paws!" Then all the other kids giggle.

Ah… AAAH! I giggle and smile. Of course! Nick looks at us with a big smirk and then says.

"That's right kids. They have cooties from touching each other!" He wags his tail and the kids giggle.

Sigh! I roll my eye and shake my head. Nick is such a kit. Lucky then chuckles softly and I look at him.

"Are you embarrassed to hold my paw in public?" I've been teased by the other kids before and I always hated it. But they usually said I wouldn't get a boyfriend because I was too picky.

Lucky shakes his head and responds with a smile.

"I would never be embarrassed to show my love for you Mon Cheri." Awww!

"They will have sex and make lots of baby bunnies." A little boy says and everyone giggles.

"That's what bunnies do!" A little girl adds.

WHAT?! I turn to the kids with my jaw hanging open and ask shocked.

"Who said that?!"

They all giggle and then Nick taunts.

"That's right kids! Soon there'll be a whole lot of one eyed pirate bunnies running around!"

NO! Lucky and I agreed that we won't have any kittens… and besides, just because one of my eyes is hurt, it doesn't mean that my kittens would be born with just one eye.

One of the kids, a small vixen that looks exactly like the one in my dream, smiles and says.

"My Mommy said that when bunnies have sex, they have a ton of babies, and that's why we have to eat them so that their population doesn't skyrocket!"

That's riii… GAASP!

I cover my mouth and the vixen smiles proudly as the other kids agree with her. You know… sometimes I forget that I'm in Terra, where kids talk about murder as if it was natural.

Nick's ears lay flat on his head and he covers his muzzle with one paw, coughing awkwardly to get the kids attention.

"Now kids! Ariel will explain the rules of the pool and how to use the swimming gear!" He says and the kids all nod excitedly.

They then turn to look at Ariel. She giggles happily and enters the kid's pool. She stands in front of the group of infants, the pool's water going up to her knees, and then says happily.

"Now kids! The first thing we are going to do is to put on our swimming goggles."

"Hey… WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!" Someone exclaims angrily with an annoying voice.

My nose twitches and I scowl. I feel as if I have already heard this annoying voice before.

A mole then appears from behind Ariel. He's using a buoy around his body to float carelessly on the pool water, using his stubbly legs to change his direction… like an ugly overweight ship.

Nick and Ariel look confused at him. Ariel then asks.

"Do you have a problem?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE A PROBLEM!" The mole shouts in an infuriating manner.

"I'M TRYING TO HAVE A NICE DAY IN THE POOL, AND YOU BROUGHT ALL THESE STINKING BRATS HERE!"

What a fucking bastard.

My nose twitches and I cross my arms.

"This  **IS**  the kid's pool! So you should be the one going to another pool." I say and scowl at him.

The mole then huffs indignantly and retorts venomously.

"This is the only pool where someone of my size can come and enjoy myself without getting drowned. So take THOSE STINKING GOBLINS somewhere else."

Damn, who is so insensitive in front of little kids like that? The kids then start growling and booing him. Nick then smirks and leans down, looking the mole in the eye, as he mocks.

"Look Dumb dumb, here is the deal! This is the kid's pool. They are kids and you are not. So why don't you do yourself a favor and get out of here before I get an urge to  **Whack A' Mole**!" Nick growls these last few words and I gulp.

It was a simple threat, but for some reason the way Nick said it sent shivers down my spine.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" The mole then crosses his arms and looks furiously at the kids.

"THESE PISS FACTORIES CAN GO FUCK THEMSEL-Glubglubglub!" The mole starts squirming violently under water, air bubbles coming out of his mouth as he tries to swim to the surface.

I cover my mouth and look shocked as Ariel forces the mole to stay underwater, pushing him to the bottom of the pool.

"Nice, Little Fish!" Nick comments, giving her a thumbs up.

Ariel looks happily at him, smiling cheerfully and giggling.

"Kids, never do this to your friends. If you see anyone staying underwater for too long, then there's a risk that they could be drowning. In this situation, you have to call an adult like me!" She says looking sternly at the kids.

"Okay!" The scouts answer in unison and Ariel nods satisfied.

She then looks back at the mole and her aqua blue eyes shine cruelly. She isn't going to kill him like this in front of the kids, is she?

The mole starts losing strength and then Ariel pulls him to the surface, holding the mole in front of her. The annoying mole coughs the water from his lungs and then stares weakly at Ariel and the kids.

Nick and the scouts all have evil looks on their faces. The mole then opens his mouth, muttering with his last breath.

"You fucking bastar…"

' **SNAP!** ' Ariel then breaks his neck and Lucky shivers a little beside me in horror.

His nose twitches and he averts his gaze from the dead mole. Awww! He's so kind!

The scouts laugh and then Ariel tosses the dead mole to Nick. He grabs it in the air and then glances at a trash can in the distance. The red fox takes a stance and shoots the dead mole as if it was a basketball. The dead body flies in an arc and falls inside the trash bin, resulting in cheers from the kids.

"HURRAAAY!"

Nick grins smugly and poses with his paws on his hips as the little kids all laugh. This is something that CAN'T happen when we go back home. This is Terra! People here are okay with murder… for some reason. But back in Zootopia I would have to arrest him for capital murder for this.

Ariel then giggles and says.

"Now that we took the trash out!"

The kids giggle and she shows everyone her pair of swimming goggles

"If any of you is an otter or giant otter like me, then you won't need them, but the rest of you will put them on like this." She says and then puts the swimming goggles on.

All the kids stare attentively and then she takes the glasses off.

"Alright, make a line here!" Nick calls, tapping on the box in front of him.

"YAAAAAY!" The kids cheer and all run, making a line near Nick.

Nick then takes out a pair of swimming goggles and a pair of water wings of adequate size for the kid in front of the line, a little jaguar boy.

Awww! I put a paw to my chest and my heart melts as I watch Nick patiently helping the kid put on his safety gear. Nick then ushers him into the pool with Ariel and starts helping the next kid in line.

How could I think he would take advantage of any kid? He's being so kind and protective of each of them.

I then turn to Lucky and pull his paw as I walk to the pool.

"C'mon!" I say excitedly and enter the pool, the water stopping around my upper chest area.

He chuckles and jumps into the water with me. I giggle excitedly and watch as the kids enter the pool one by one, all of them excitedly splashing water at each other and fooling around. Only some of them are actually listening to Ariel's swimming lesson.

I then feel a pawful of water splashing me on the back of my head. My nose twitches and I turn back, spotting a certain red fox in the water, near us.

Oh! It is on! I smile and splash some water at the dumb fox.

"Hehe!" Nick chuckles, protecting himself with his arms, and then prepares to start his onslaught.

"Mr. Wilde!" We hear a little girl calling.

We stop our showdown and look to the side of the pool. The little vixen from before is standing near the edge, staring at us with an embarrassed look on her face.

Nick's ears flick and he floats closer to her.

"What's wrong little one?" He asks gently.

The little vixen averts her gaze, looking down at her feet, and her paws fidget, her ears laying flat on her head and her tail swishing behind her. Awww! She's so cute with her little swimming goggles and the water wings on her arms.

Nick raises an eyebrow and then asks.

"Are you afraid of the water?"

The little vixen nods shyly and he chuckles. Nick then gets on all fours, his paws touching the bottom of the pool, so only his head isn't submerged. He then approaches the pool's edge and presses his body horizontally against it.

He turns to look at the vixen and then says.

"The S.S Wilde is leaving the harbor! All aboard that's coming aboard."

What the...

The little vixen looks shyly at him, but then smiles as she understands what he meant. She carefully stands on his submerged back, the water coming up to her small ankles. She then kneels on his back and leans forward, resting her chin on top of his head and hugging his neck to stabilize herself.

Awww!

"We will settle this score another time Carrots!" Nick chuckles and starts slowly walking in the water.

"EEEEEEH YIP!" The little vixen trembles and yips in excitement as Nick moves away from the side with her on his back.

This scoutmaster stuff is really helping Nick out. He's so kind to the kids.

"He was smart to give up! He knew it would be two on one!" Lucky jokes with a chuckle.

I roll my eye and smile, letting myself float towards him and pressing my body against his.

"I guess this will be a one on one duel now." I joke.

Lucky nods and…

"AH!" I exclaim as he splashes a small pawful of water on me.

My nose twitches and Lucky laughs heartily as I wipe the water off my good right eye. He then gives me a playful grin.

Oh… it is  **ON**!

.

* * *

.

I sigh relaxed and watch the van Nick rented driving in front of our car. I can see Ariel playing with the kids from here. I wish they had space in the van for me to join them.

This day was so much fun! We played around with Nick, Ariel and the cute kids in the pool. Then we had a lunch by the river and went to the movies. I never thought Nick would be able to take care of so many little ones at the same time. It's as if he was born to be a scoutmaster or a child caregiver.

My ears then drop a little and my nose twitches sadly. If Nick hadn't been muzzled by those scouts when he was a kit, he could've been all of these things.

Ah! Fuck it! The past is in the past! He looks so happy now. That's what matters. And I don't feel frightened when I'm around him anymore. Doctor Wang says this is a signal I'm overcoming my trauma.

I then hear a chuckle. I smile and look at Lucky.

"What're you so happy about?" I ask.

Lucky grins widely and responds.

"I'm just happy Ariel said I can cook something for the two of us to eat while they have their barbecue. I would hate to eat her boiled vegetables again."

Oh yeah… they were terrible!

"Maybe I should tell Ariel you hated her cooking!" I threaten playfully.

Lucky chuckles and glances at me.

"Do you want your boyfriend's death on your paws? She'll kill me if she finds out!" He exclaims dramatically.

I put my paws on my hips and ask.

"And what are you going to give me to keep that secret from her!?"

Lucky chuckles, smirking playfully, and then responds.

"I…" He suddenly stops and stares troubled by something ahead, his nose twitching nervously as he parks the car.

I look curiously in the direction he's staring at and my ears drop. Parked in front of Ariel's house, close to where Nick parked the van, there's a scary looking police cruiser.

I hope nothing bad has happened.

We quickly get out of the car and join Nick and the others. As we walk towards Ariel's house, before I can ever ask if they know what a police cruiser is doing there, Robin gets out of the cruiser.

We approach her and she greets us. Nick then approaches the vixen with a weird look on his face, and asks.

"Hey Archer… is there something wrong?"

Robin shakes her head and smiles.

"Remember the perp that sold you those drugs?" She asks, crossing her arms.

Nick's eyes widen and his ears perk up. He then scowls, nodding with a dark look on his face.

Robin clicks her tongue and then says.

"We caught him awhile ago. Selling drugs on the blacklist is an offense punishable by death, but some idiots still do it from time to time."

She then gestures opening the door to the cruiser, and we see a male red fox inside. He has lots of bruises and looks pretty beat up. His paws are tied with rope and he doesn't have any clothes covering his body.

' **Groooowl!** ' Nick growls, baring his sharp teeth. He glares at the fox with a fury I have never seen from him before.

My heart beats faster and I take a step back, slightly frightened.

Robin then grabs the fox by the arm and pulls him out of the cruiser, throwing him on the ground in front of Nick.

"I thought you would like to have a word with him." She says and then gives him a wicked smile.

"And as long as he ends up dead, it's fine by me!" She giggles.

"Thanks Archer…. I owe you one." Nick says, glaring evilly at the fox.

Wait… they aren't going to…

The fox looks up at Nick with difficulty and then lets out a weak growl that soon turns into a loud whine as Nick's right foot connects with his muzzle. Nick then turns to the kids with a crazy grin on his face.

"Hey kids! Remember I told you about the fucking piece of shit that drugged me and nearly destroyed my life!" He exclaims with an almost sick level of cheeriness. He then points at the fox.

"It's him!" Nick says and the kids glare at the fox.

"Bad fox!" A little beaver boy says and the others nod.

I then notice… the look Ariel is giving the drug dealer fox. If looks could kill then the fox would be dead on the spot… and all of us would be dead too, just for being within his proximity.

I gulp and my nose twitches. Okay... they hate this guy. I… I should hate him too. He's the bastard that sold Nick the drugs that made him brutally rape me. But there are kids here… they already killed someone in front of these kids today. They can't make it a habit.

I look at Nick and ask.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Nick glares at him and gives the fox another kick. He then scratches his ear pensively and stares at the fox's butt.

"Ah..." Nick leans down and grabs the fox by one of his feet and grins wickedly.

"Little Fish! Get the grill running! We won't just be eating fish and chicken at the barbecue today!" He announces happily.

Oh God! I cover my mouth with both my paws in shock and the scouts cheer.

"YAAAAAY!"

That's… that's cannibalism! That's barbaric!

Nick then stares at the fox's butt one last time and starts dragging the semiconscious fox away, saying excitedly.

"Help Auntie Ariel for a bit kids! Mr. Wilde is going to  **tenderize the meat for the barbecue**! I feel like having a big piece of rump roast myself." He chuckles darkly and then disappears behind the house, taking the drug dealer red fox with him.

Ah…

"I don't want to be here." I mutter, my ears dropping.

I want to be anywhere else. I don't have the stomach to witness Nick kill and eat his own kind.

Lucky then hugs me, nuzzling my cheek gently.

"I understand completely, Mon Cheri." He whispers softly and I sigh, smiling a little.

Ariel looks disappointed but then smiles, saying.

"We will have you two over for dinner another time then!" Hopefully one where there won't be any murders.

I nod and she turns to the kids, calling them to follow her inside the house.

Once Ariel and kids are gone, Robin approaches Lucky and me.

"So... I wanted to ask if you two are free for lunch two days from now!" She asks grinning toothily like a kit.

"Sure! We would love to have lunch with you." Lucky answers and I nod enthusiastically!

Robin's ears perk up and she says.

"Oh! It won't be just me…" She looks at me and says softly.

"I know that you had some problems with Rob and Scarlet… so I thought I would arrange a nice makeup meal for everyone!" She says, smiling brightly and wagging her tail.

Ah!

"Thanks Robin!" I smile but then my ears drop.

"Are they still very mad?" I treated them horribly, especially Scarlet. I would understand if she decided to never forgive me. But I know I need to try and explain.

Robin smiles warmly and says.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Lucky nods and says.

"You're a good person Mon Cheri. If you explain what was going on, I'm sure they will understand."

My nose twitches a little and I smile.

"Ok… where will we meet?" I ask her.

"About that! I was thinking you could choose the restaurant!" Robin answers with a shrug. She then picks up her phone and checks the time.

"I'll have to get going guys. I have been waiting here to surprise Nick way longer than I thought I would." She opens the door to the driver's seat and then her ears perk up.

"Ah, I'll be bringing Marian too! Bye guys!" She exclaims and enters the cruiser, driving away.

Fuck!

My ears drop and I feel as if someone had punched me in the gut.

"Mon Cheri?" Lucky asks concerned.

I think I would prefer to help Nick tenderize, cook and watch him cannibalize that fox than to have a meal with that fucking mangy slutty filthy criminal piece of...

.

* * *

.

We arrive home and Lucky rubs my shoulders trying to release all the tension in my body after I found out Marian is joining us for lunch. I had hoped to never see her again in my lifetime.

"Make yourself comfortable Mon Amour! I'll cook us dinner!" He says kissing my cheek.

"No boiled vegetables, alright!" I joke and he chuckles, walking to the kitchen, his sexy tail twitching making me bite my lip.

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I'll try to find another one of those shows that explains Terran society. They are really cool! I change the channels until I spot something that draws my attention.

"Are you tired of eating plain old bunny burgers?" An old bunny asks with a gentle sounding voice.

He has white fur, red eyes and is wearing simple clothes, a cross patterned shirt and light brown slacks. He gives a friendly grandfatherly smile, and then says.

"If the answer is yes, then come on down to Fluffybutts Family Restaurant!" He then opens his arms and the camera shows a quaint looking restaurant behind him.

Oh! My ears perk up and I look interested at it. The name is ridiculous and offensive, but the place looks nice.

The old timer then starts walking around and showing off the restaurant.

"Here at Fluffybutts, our family is raised from birth eating only the healthiest of fruits and vegetables, and doing all the exercises necessary to grow up and provide our customers a healthy and tasty meal. Everything is done to maximize flavor!" He says while petting the head of a small bunny boy, probably his grandkitten.

Oh yeah! I've heard that working at a restaurant is hard work. You have to stand up for long periods of time, to cook without making a mistake, and run between the tables, taking and delivering orders. It would make sense that they would train their kids from a young age to be able to work in the family business the same as we all did on the Hopps farm.

The gentle looking old bunny then stops and softly claps his paws together.

"Then please come to Fluffybutts and treat yourself to a wonderful meal. Taste some of our world renowned bunny cuisine!" He then smiles.

"Oh and remember… no one knows bunnies like bunnies!" He says with a cheery smile.

The ad then ends and the number of the restaurant appears on the screen. World renowned bunny cuisine? Count me in for that! I bet they will have the most delicious carrot dishes ever!

I turn the TV off and hop into the kitchen.

"Lucky! Lucky!" I exclaim excitedly.

"What is it, Mon Amour?" He glances curiously at me as he prepares our meal.

"I picked the place we're going to meet Robin and the others! Fluffybutts Family Restaurant!" I respond cheerfully.

His nose twitches and he comments.

"I've never eaten there… not sure what kind of food they serve, but I've heard it's very popular."

AHA! Then it's settled! Fluffybutts Family Restaurant it is! Here I come!

.

* * *

.

August 10th 2016

.

* * *

.

"Very well Ms. Hopps. You can open your left eye now!" The kind vixen doctor says as she takes off my eye patch.

Oh God! This is it! I'm finally taking off the fucking eye patch. I smile, breathing rapidly both nervous and excited, and then open both my eyes.

My ears then drop and my heart skips a bit.

"Mon Cheri! What's wrong?" Lucky asks worriedly, putting a paw gently on my arm.

I gulp and sniff, feeling my eyes tear up.

"My vision… the vision in my left eye is all foggy." I say sadly and tears start flowing down my cheeks.

"There's no way they will accept me as a police officer if I can't see properly." I'm ruined.

"But you will be able to see properly!" The tigress nurse, PurrMachine, purrs happily.

Wait…

"I will?" I ask, looking hopeful at them.

The vixen doctor nods and then takes out a box from inside a nearby closet.

"When we diagnosed your case, we knew you would need some sort of seeing correction device to counter the lasting effects of your injury. So we had this made for you." She exclaims, wagging her tail, and opens the box, showing me several eye lenses within it.

My nose twitches and then she says.

"From now on you'll have to use one of these on your left eye to be able to see normally, but other than that, you won't have any other issues."

Oh thank the fucking heavens! I put a paw on my chest, calming my heart, and sigh relieved.

"Thanks Doctor!" I say, wiping the tears from my eyes and smiling cheerfully.

It's not ideal, but it's infinitely better than going blind.

The vixen then giggles and shakes her head.

"Here, let me help you put it on this first time!" She says and puts the box of lenses in PurrMachine's paws.

She takes one eye lens out and then after a bit of an agonizing struggle, we manage to get the lens in place on my left eye.

Damn! It felt so weird to put something on my eye like that. But the results are worth it!

"I can see perfectly." I exclaim with a giggle.

The vixen nods happily and then PurrMachine grabs a small mirror.

"Here, see how you look!" She purrs, holding it in front of me.

Why? Do I look differ…

OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

My ears drop and I scowl at the mirror image. My right eye has a purple lavender tone like always… but my left eye is FUCKING RED! The contact lenses made my iris have a deep blood red color.

"Mon Cheri! Your eye is all red!" Lucky exclaims in surprise.

SIGH!

I nod and look at the doctor and nurse in front of me.

"Why is my eye red?" I ask dumbfounded.

Both of them stare dumbly at me and then the vixen asks.

"Is there a problem?"

Can't they see it?

"Why didn't you guys get me an eye lens that would be the same color as my fucking eye?" I ask, feeling half fueled by rage and half fueled by morbid curiosity.

"AAAAH" The two exclaim, and then PurrMachine responds.

"Because we thought that red would look cool on you!" She purrs, wiggling her whiskers.

COOL?! My jaw drops and I stare incredulously at them. I don't look cool! I look horrendous! Like a circus freak! Some kind of horror movie monster and…

"To be fair you look exotic, Mon Cheri. It is only temporary… and makes me feel excited." Lucky whispers sexily and my ears perk up.

I feel my body warming up and look at him.

"Do you really think so?" I ask shyly.

He stares at me looking quite aroused and nods.

Uuumm… maybe the red eye isn't so bad after all.

"I'll take that box please."I mutter embarrassed.

.

* * *

.

We park in front of Fluffybutts Family Restaurant and then I giggle excitedly. I hate that I'll have to endure Marian's presence, but the fact that I'll have a shot at apologizing to Scarlet and Rob is worth it.

Plus, I want to try the bunny cuisine! I've never been to a place specializing in it.

Lucky and I get out of the car and we lock arms as we walk in the direction of the restaurant.

As soon as we enter the restaurant, a brown furred bunny waitress wearing a pink outfit walks over to us.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" She asks amicably and looks at us with her light brown eyes.

"Hi, our friends are going to be joining us shortly! We'll need a table for six! Fox sized please!" Lucky asks politely.

She then notices Lucky and her eyes narrow as she checks him out, liking what she's seeing. Her lips curl into a seductive smile.

"Sure thing, is there something else I can do for you in the meantime sweetie?" She says with a sexy wink.

"I can give you a special tour of the restaurant while your friend there waits for your other friends." She tells him speaking sexily into his ear.

GASP! THIS WHORE!

I hug MY MATE tighter and pull him closer to me, rubbing my head and chin all over his neck, to show everyone he is mine, and glare at the slut. She has a death wish to hit on my love in front of me like this.

Lucky on the other paw seems to not have noticed her flirting and just answers.

"I would just like a couple glasses of water if you don't mind."

I giggle and look mockingly at the whore. The slutty bunny's ears drop and she struggles to keep her professional smile.

"I will bring it right over! Meanwhile you two can go to table six." She says, giving me a bit of a glare.

"Thank you." I say, grinning victoriously, and give Lucky a slight push.

We then walk to the round table with big red number six stamped on it and Lucky pulls out my seat for me and helps me sit down comfortably pushing me in and then sits down close beside me. He is such a gentlebuck! Lucky smiles, looking around excitedly, and I huff annoyed.

"Can you believe that fucking waitress?" I ask slightly angry.

If she tries anything again I will report her to the manager.

Lucky then looks a bit puzzled at me.

"What about her?" He asks, his nose twitching.

"She was flirting with you!" I respond.

"What?!" He exclaims incredulously.

"No she wasn't!" He says laughing.

He didn't notice it? I look dumbfounded at him and say.

"She was almost jumping on you!"

He raises an eyebrow and asks surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nod.

He chuckles and shakes his head. He then smiles softly at me and puts his paw on my leg, pulling me a bit closer to him and gently rubbing my thigh.

"I didn't notice it because I only have eyes for you Mon Cheri." He says and kisses my cheek.

Awwww! You… fucking smooth talker. I know someone who's getting lucky later… hehe… lucky.

I hug him, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you!" I whisper, kissing him sensually.

I then hear a slamming sound and my ears perk up in surprise.

"Hmpf! Here's your water!" The waitress says and then turns her back on us, walking away with a scowl on her face.

This bunny cuisine better be good otherwise I'll never come here again. One thing I find funny is how many foxes and how few bunnies are in here. I expected a restaurant renowned for its  **bunny cuisine**  to attract more  **bunnies**.

Lucky and I wait for a little while and then we spot Robin entering the restaurant. She's wearing her usual green robe and yellow hood. She seriously needs to stop working so much. She's almost always in her work clothes.

She then turns back and puts her paw on Marian's hips, pulling the cunt closer to her. Sigh... I'm not jealous, not in the least. I already got over all my craziness awhile ago. But I still dislike Marian. Robin deserves someone far better than her. And why is this cunt always wearing the same purple clothes? Does she not know any other color exists?

Rob walks in after them, wearing a simple white shirt and red shorts. He's holding paws with Scarlet. She's wearing a bright yellow dress which stops right at her knees, and it makes her look adorable.

They soon spot us as Lucky gives them a friendly wave when they look in our direction, and come over to our table sitting around the table in the remaining seats. Robin sits to Lucky's left with Marian beside her. Scarlet sits to my right with Rob sitting next to her.

"Hey guys!" Robin greets us.

The four of them then simultaneously tilt their heads to the side and stare at me, more specifically at my left eye that now has a blood red color.

"Hi…" I mutter shyly.

"Hi everyone." Lucky says in a friendly manner. He then shakes Rob's paw introducing himself as they are the only two who have never met before.

After awhile they all exchange weird glances between themselves. Robin then looks at me and jokes.

"Hey Judy, the Anime convention is next door." She says jokingly and then Rob and her start laughing.

"What's Anime?" I ask.

We all stare confused at the two siblings and soon they stop laughing and stare awkwardly at us.

Robin's ears lay flat on her head and she clears her throat.

"It is… sigh… just forget it." She then smiles at me and mutters softly.

"You look cool."

Okaaaay…

"I will explain later." Lucky whispers to me.

Ah… well… at least they like it. I think I could put another lens on top of this one to make the color match my eyes, but it is still a bit sensitive and I don't feel like putting anything else on it that may irritate it at the moment.

I did request a matching purple colored eye lens, but the doctor said it would take awhile for the new order to get through some bureaucracy about me being a tourist from out of the country.

So until I get my paws on those ones, I guess I am stuck with the red eye look.

I then sigh and take a deep breath before giving Scarlet and Rob an apologetic look. My nose twitches and I speak to them a bit embarrassed.

"Guys, I wanted to say I'm so sorry." I need to get this off my chest right away, otherwise I won't be able to make it through the rest of this lunch.

Scarlet looks at me with a smile, which is encouraging, but her ears lay flat on the back of her head, which I know for sure is a bad signal. Rob just puts his paw on her arm and then shoots me a suspicious glare.

My ears drop and I look sadly at them. I don't know why I hoped they wouldn't still be mad. I was a jerk. I mistreated them both badly.

Scarlet then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then opens her eyes and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I… I forgive you." She stutters.

Wha… what?!

My jaw drops and I look bewildered at her.

"You… forgive me? But why?" I ask confused and then say.

"I… I haven't even said anything yet to explain. Scarlet, I was horrible to you."

Scarlet's ears lay flat on her head and she nods.

"Yes, you were. But… Robin and Marian told me about what was going on with you. They helped me see you were having a very rough time and…" She stops and then averts her gaze, looking down at her paws.

Robin and Marian? I understand Robin would explain to them what happened and would try to put in a good word for me.

But Marian? I'm surprised she didn't spit any venom my way the moment she showed up here! But help me? No… Scarlet must have been mistaken. There is no way that cunt would try to help me in any way. She would sabotage any attempt at reconciliation.

Marian then butts in and says softly.

"What she is trying to say dear, is that we helped her see how  **mentally disturbed**  and  **emotionally unstable**  you were." She smiles and bats her long eye lashes.

"What you did to poor Scarlet was horrible. You needed to be  **put down** on a chair to get the psychological treatment I  **knew**  you so desperately needed. You were not yourself." She then giggles and says with a voice so soft that it makes me mad.

"I even tried to help you realize you needed help. I told you so many times you **weren't normal** and **needed mental help** , but you were **violent** , **crazy** and tried to attack me." She says sadly.

But… but she was being a mean jerk to me. She was saying that stuff just to be spiteful and nasty.

She then sniffs and says sounding hurt.

"I even tried to make you realize who you truly loved, but no matter what I said or did, I wasn't able to help you." She then gives me a fake concerned look.

"I was even afraid you would end up hurting yourself. But I'm glad that didn't happen!" She says with a smile, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean that.

"And I'm glad you managed to get treatment and recover." She looks at Lucky and me and says.

"You two look so cute together. I think it's nice you finally  **learned your place**  and decided to be with the one you were truly meant to be with. I'm so happy you two finally came together and everything worked out."

"Aww!" Lucky exclaims softly with a smile.

I shoot him a furious glare and fight the urge to shout at him. Don't fall for her tricks! She's a liar!

"That's why I think this would be a good opportunity for us to make up and forget our past rivalries." She says, her bright yellow eyes then shining viciously, and she asks.

"So what do you say… friends?"

From the way she phrased all that, and the way she emphasized certain words I am a hundred fucking percent sure this **CUNT** doesn't mean a single fucking thing she just said.

"Awww!" Robin hugs Marian, nuzzling her cheek, and then looks at me with an expectant kit face.

SIGH! I can't disappoint Robin like this. I don't like Marian… but Robin loves her… or thinks she does... so I will make a compromise this time.

My mouth quivers and I struggle to maintain a smile. I then say between gritted teeth.

"Sure! Thanks for everything… friend." I nearly throw up in my mouth.

Marian and Robin then smile excitedly and the red cunt exclaims.

"I'm so happy we were able to see  **eye**  to  **eye**. Thanks Judy!" C'MON! She is fucking doing this one purpose. Does no one else see this?

Sigh! You know what! Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm just doing this because Robin is my friend. I'll not fight Marian in front of her anymore, but that doesn't mean I forgive her or trust a word she says.

And Scarlet and Rob are the ones I'm concerned about right now.

I look hopeful at Scarlet, giving her my cutest pleading bunny face possible.

Scarlet looks down for awhile but then sighs and mutters sadly.

"No one had ever touched me… down there like that." She sniffs.

Rob puts a paw on her shoulder, gently squeezing it, and shoots me a death glare. I slink down in my chair, feeling disgusted with myself, and then I feel Lucky rubbing my arm looking at me, trying to make me feel better.

Scarlet then takes a deep breath and says with difficulty.

"Look, I'm not saying we'll go back to how we were before, but… I'm not going to kill you. I’m not mad at you." That’s… a weird way to put it.

"I am mad at her!" Rob says with a straight face.

My nose twitches nervously and Robin rolls her eyes.

"ROB!" She exclaims annoyed.

"What?!" He looks at his sister and says.

"I never said I was going to get all friendly with her."

Robin then says.

"But…"

"Oh don't even try it Robin. I'm not going to change my mind just because she's giving me some teary eyes." Rob interrupts her and then snarls.

"She's alive and that's already good enough. If you hadn't vouched for her so much, I would have had her  **cooked**  already for what she di…" Rob stops and stares attentively at something.

My nose twitches and we all follow his gaze.

What the fuck?

Outside the restaurant, there are at least forty male foxes of different species all looking through the window, glaring daggers at Rob.

Robin sighs and shakes her head.

Rob gives them a furious glare in response and puts a paw on Scarlet’s hips, pulling her closer to him. Scarlet giggles happily and hugs Rob. She seems unfazed by the whole thing. A silver fox in the front of the crowd puts a claw up to his neck and makes a cutting gesture across it.

Rob then scoffs and turns back to us.

“Like I was saying. I’m not forgiving her so easily.” We are just going to ignore the murderous mob outside then? Okay, I guess.

Robin then puts her paws on her hips and gives him a stern angry look. Rob narrows his eyes, but before he can say something I interrupt them.

"Robin, its fine." I say and then both foxes turn to look at me surprised.

I look at Rob and my nose twitches.

"I know that you don't trust me, and I don't blame you after what I did. But I'm a completely different bunny now." I smile glancing at Lucky and say happily.

"And I know that in the future you'll be able to see that!" I need to be optimistic here.

Rob glares suspiciously at me and then huffs, averting his gaze and muttering something under his breath.

Nick is getting better and I'm getting better as well. Soon others will see we aren't the corrupted and dark mammals we were before.

We sit in silence for a bit and then Marian suddenly exclaims.

"Let's eat!"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Robin says.

I nod and giggle.

"I could go for some food right now. I can't wait to try some of that world renowned bunny cuisine of theirs!"

"Huh?!" Suddenly Robin, Rob, Scarlet and Marian turn to look dumbfounded at me.

My ears drop a little and I ask confused.

"What?" I like good food.

"Umm… you can't eat that Judy. Neither of you." Robin responds.

"Why?"

I look at her and she then responds.

"It's bunny cuisine!" She says and stares at me.

Marian then giggles and adds.

"It's just that you don't have the right digestive system for it."

Robin nods and explains.

"Judy… bunny cuisine is  **NOT**  cuisine for bunnies. Bunny cuisine is  **bunnies**  turned  **into**  cuisine!"

Ah…

GAAAAAAAASP! I cover my mouth, staring at them in horror, and then mutter shocked.

"But the old buck in the ad…" Oh God!

Robin's ears lay flat on her head and she says.

"I thought you chose this place because you wanted us to have a good meal."

NO! I chose this place because that ad completely tricked me!

"I don't want to eat bunnies!" Scarlet pleads in shock.

Lucky looks quite ill.

"There's a Bug Mania nearby. Why don't we go there?" Rob suggests.

"Good idea! They have bug burgers there and there are tasty vegetarian dishes for Judy and Lucky!" Robin says.

We all stand up and start walking towards the exit. I then notice a small leopard cub, that can't be older than two years old, sitting in his kid's chair. He stares at me as we walk away, his big yellow eyes shining hungrily as he cutely points a tiny claw at me.

He is so cute.

But I'm definitively  **NEVER**  coming back to this restaurant.

As we get closer to the exit Marian's ears perk up and she exclaims.

"Ah! I almost forgot." She then turns to Lucky and me and smiles cutely, wagging her tail excitedly.

She puts her paw inside her purple purse and then takes out a pink envelope.

"This is for you two!"

I look suspiciously at her and take the envelope from her paws.

"What is it?" Lucky asks curiously.

"That's an invitation!" Marian says excitedly and then she and Robin hug.

The two vixens look at each other with loving eyes and kiss before turning to look at us again.

"We're getting married!" Robin yips excitedly wagging her tail.

GAAAAAASP!

"But… but it's so quick?!" I say shocked.

"You just got together. Did you two even… even…" I cough, clearing my throat in embarrassment, and mutter.

"You know."

Marian giggles and shakes her head.

"I don't have sex as quickly and carefree as you!" She smiles and states proudly.

"I'm saving myself until we are married!"

Okay! First… fuck her! I know what she implied and no, I'm not a slut. I thought I was deeply in love when I wanted Robin, and I  **am** deeply in love with Lucky, very much so!

Second… she's saving herself until they are married?! That is actually surprising. I thought she would jump on Robin's pussy the first chance she got.

Marian then says.

"We gave you two enough invitations for you to bring some of your friends if you want!" Ah…

My nose twitches and I give her a polite smile. Lucky grins then says happily.

"Thanks!"

Robin can find someone better than Marian though.

"Okay! Let's go now!" Robin complains and licks her lips exclaiming.

"I'm as hungry as a hippo."

"Don't hippos only eat plants and fruits." Lucky grins teasing her.

Robin grins back at him and says.

"Okay… as hungry as a  **bear** , a really really  **BIG**  one!"

We all laugh at that.

.

* * *

.

I look at the night sky as Lucky drives us back home. My nose twitches and I sigh sadly. After our lunch together with Robin and the others, Lucky took me to what they call a Zoo. They have tons of different species of birds and reptiles there, living in enormous cages with lots of space for the visitors to look at. They even had a so called petting Zoo where you cold pet some of the cutest birds I have ever seen in my life.

But even all that couldn't take my mind off the news we received today.

I still can't believe Robin is getting married to Marian.

"Mon Cheri, don't be like that." Lucky exclaims with a chuckle.

"They look so happy together." He says.

AARGH! I grasp my ears and groan.

"I know but… if I had acted earlier and helped Robin see how crazy Marian is, then she could have found a better mate." I look at Lucky and say.

"She deserves the best mate possible! Someone that makes her happy and…"

Lucky raises an eyebrow and then asks.

"What if Marian is the perfect mate for her?"

GASP! My mouth quivers and I look bewildered at him. That… that is not possible!

My nose twitches and Lucky's ears drop a little, he then says softly.

"Robin is a grown woman. She knows what she's doing… and she has a lot more experience in this area than the two of us."

Well… I know… but… sigh.

It's too late to do anything now. I know that. But I just wish I could prevent Robin from marrying her without making Robin hate me in the process. I could try to stalk Marian and get some dirt on her. But that's probably something that would make Robin furious if I was found out. And with my luck… I am sure I would.

"Cheer up, Mon Amour! It's not the end of the world." He says happily and then adds.

"Love and perfect matches are not always things that are easily seen at first. Just like the two of us. Sometimes you just have to be patient and see how it all works out in the end."

My nose twitches and I nod.

"I know but… I just wanted to prevent her from committing a mistake like that."

But she's completely focused on getting married. She has already even set the wedding date and everything, and it's in less than two weeks from now. It's not like Nick and Ariel that set their wedding date for next month, so I have lots of time to think on how to show them they need to break up!

My ears perk up and my eyes widen as I realize suddenly that I still have time to prevent Nick from ruining Ariel's life! I know he's getting better. But their relationship is still wrong, criminal and an affront to morals, values and nature itself.

Lucky then parks the car in front of the market and asks.

"Let's go Mon Cheri?"

"Actually…" I turn to him and ask expectantly.

"I want to make a call to Nick. Can I borrow your phone and call him while you go buy the produce?" I forgot to charge the battery in the phone Lucky bought me the day he first saw me at Doctor Wang's to replace my phone that was fried by Robin's electric fence.

"Sure!" He says and gives me his phone.

"But no prank calls!" He jokes with a chuckle.

I roll my eye and giggle, playfully shooing him out of the car. I then take a deep breath and call Nick.

After a few rings he answers.

"Hey Stinky!"

I roll my eyes and say.

"It's me Nick!"

"Ah! Hey Carrots, is Stinky's mouth busy pleasuring you so you decided to chat with me for awhile then?" He asks with a teasing tone and chuckles.

What? Whatever!

"Nick, listen… did you know that Robin is getting married?" I ask.

I hear him chuckling and he responds.

"I know now."

Okay.

"They're getting married on the twenty third." I scratch my head and ask.

"I wanted you and Ariel to be there!"

"Sorry Carrots." He says softly.

"I already promised the scouts that we would go on one last camping and fishing trip before I return to Zootopia and we're leaving on the twenty third, and we'll be back a week later. I'll apologize to Archer later, but I won't be able to attend her wedding."

Oh… my nose twitches and I remain silent for awhile. That's okay… it's not ideal but… I want him to have lots of good memories with the kids here. They have been so helpful to his recovery.

"That's fine. I'm sure she'll understand."

My ears then perk up and I remember.

"She said her bachelorette party will be the night before the wedding and she's calling all her friends to come. Can you and Ariel come?" I don't know anyone else that will be there besides Lucky. I just want to have a few familiar faces there.

"Sure… but I'll have to leave early." He responds.

Great!

I smile excitedly and then comment.

"That's fine Nick. Actually, that's not even why I called you in the first place." I laugh awkwardly and then take a deep breath, saying seriously.

"Nick… how serious is your relationship with Ariel really?"

Nick goes silent for a few moments and then answers with conviction, without any hint of playfulness in his voice.

"I love her, Carrots." Oh my God. His condition is worse than I thought it was.

My ears drop and I gulp.

"I know but… I'm going to be honest here with you Nick. I don't think you're the one for her. Sure she likes you a lot now, but she's sixteen. She's so young, and has her whole life ahead of her. When she is forty you will be nearly sixty." I scratch my long ear uncomfortably and then say.

"She's too young for you. You can't take advantage of her like that. She deserves someone that will make her happy…"

"I see." Nick mutters in a tone so low I almost miss it.

My heart aches a little and I say.

"I'm just thinking of what's best for you and for her Nick. I don't want to see you two making a mistake I could have prevented." Like Robin did.

Nick goes silent for some time and then whines.

"No… I get it… I… get it…" I think I hear a sniff on the other side of the line and then he whines.

"I'm going to… cook dinner now. Talk to you later, Carrots."

Before I can say goodbye he ends the call.

Sigh. I knew he wouldn't take it well.

I'm going to visit him tomorrow. Doctor Wang said he had found someone who was his lighthouse, guiding him away from the darkness. I need to find this mammal and help Nick go to her. Only then will he have a chance to be truly healed from his perversion and pedophilia.

.

* * *

.

August 22th 2016

.

* * *

.

I walk inside the room with an old computer in it and then the coyote guard says.

"Since it isn't your first time, then I'm not going to explain everything. You already know the drill. Call being recorded, limit of three calls and all that." He says and then yawns lazily.

"If you need anything then call me."

He leaves the room and I sit in front of the computer, clicking on the phone icon. I think I'll call Bogo and let him know we will be returning next month.

I type in his phone number and then hit the call button. It rings a few times, but suddenly the call ends. He didn't accept it.

Sigh! I call him a second time and once again he refuses the calls. Fuck! Alright! Now it's a matter of honor! I call him again and after a few rings he finally answers this time.

I see Bogo lying shirtless on his bed, staring at the phone with a sleepy expression. His bedside lamplight dimly illuminates him and his sheets cover him up to his chest… THANK THE FUCKING HEAVENS FOR THAT! I don't think I would be able to live with the image of Bogo's naked body burned into my mind.

He stares at the phone with half closed eyes and asks groggily.

"It's four in the morning. Who is it?" Oh shit!

I smile apologetically and say.

"Sorry Chief! I forgot about the different time zones. I wanted to ask you how you were doing and if you were okay. Last time we talked you appeared to be having a heart attack or a stroke or something… **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP**!" I cover my mouth with both my paws and my eye lens almost flies out of my eye as I stare at the screen in shock.

He stops for a moment and then blinks surprised.

"I'm feeling fine! Thanks for calling, Hopps… Hopps?!" He exclaims silently.

I can't see what look he's giving me. My eyes are too focused on the sleeping polar bear snuggling next to him in his bed.

"Major Friedkin!" I exclaim surprised.

I haven't seen her in a long time. I still remember her saying 'You're dead Fluff Butt' every time I failed at some of the training courses at the academy.

But there she is!

She has her arm on top of his chest and her muzzle buried on his neck as she snuggles him, sleeping with a satisfied look on her muzzle.

"This is not what you're thinking Hopps!" Bogo says nervously in a hushed whisper, giving me a frantic look.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaim, unable to hide my excitement.

"YOU AND…"

"SHHHSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He shushes me and then says softly with a fearful look on his face.

"You're going to wake her up."

Ah!

"Sorry!" I whisper and giggle.

I stare at the two of them a little more and Bogo, averts his eyes, looking embarrassed. Oh God! Clawhauser would love this! He's acting so shy that he is almost looking cute. BOGO IS LOOKING CUTE!

"We can talk another time Hopps." Bogo says.

"NO!" I raise my paws and say as silently as possible.

"I need to know everything!" This is the gossip of the century!

Bogo looks at me with a painful look on his face, as if I was torturing him. I then give him my best pleading bunny eyes.

"What is wrong with your eye?" He asks and then sighs, giving me a defeated look and saying.

"Never mind… if I tell you this, then you are not going to tell it to anyone else.  **Do you understand?** " Bogo asks deadly serious.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Now out with it!" I giggle, hopping excitedly on my chair.

Bogo then sighs loudly and says.

"At first Ursula and I would meet up to have a few drinks and talk about problematic officers… it was something we have done for years. It helps when you know who the problematic children are and if they are coming to your precinct or not. But lately we started meeting more and more to talk about a certain… striped monster."

"Kat!" I mutter.

He nods and Major Friedkin squirms a little in her sleep. Bogo then gulps and says in a hurry.

"Then we noticed we had a lot in common and we started dating. Story is over!"

I giggle and roll my eyes.

"One thing I know you two have in common is that Kat has given you both heart attacks!" Ah…

My ears drop and I ask.

"Speaking of Kat… how is she?" She will have her cub soon.

Bogo then looks at me with a sorrowful expression. He averts his gaze and mutters sadly.

"About her…"

"Hmmmnhh…" Ursula moans softly and then says with a cute voice.

"Bogey Bo… what are you doing?"

Ah…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BOGEY BO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" MY STOMACH!

I nearly fall from my seat and Bogo freezes, staring at me with a horrified face. I keep laughing, clutching my stomach, and then Major Friedkin raises her head, opening her eyes in surprise.

As soon as she spots me and sees that Bogo is holding the phone, she bares her bear teeth and growls.

"TURN THAT OFF OR  **YOU'RE DEAD, BUFFALO BUTT!** " She roars.

Bogo stares at her as if he was seeing death itself and then the call ends.

"AHAHAHAHA…" I can't breathe!

The coyote from earlier enters the room and then says.

"Your three calls are over. Get going." He yawns turning his back on me.

"AHAHA  **WAIT**!" I call out to him in desperation.

He turns to me with a curious look on his face and then I stop laughing long enough for me to take a deep breath and ask pleadingly.

"Can I get a digital video recording of this call?"

I give him my most hopeful and cute bunny look and he shrugs, answering indifferently.

"Sure!"

AHAHAHA  **YES**!

.

* * *

.

I laugh happily and say.

"And then… and then Bogo stared at me as if he was going to die and…"

"Calm down Mon Cheri! I'm having trouble understanding anything you say. You're talking too fast!" Lucky chuckles.

Oh… I rub my arm embarrassed and giggle.

"Sorry… but you should have seen it." I say nearly laughing again as I remember Bogie Bo's face.

He puts a paw on my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"We can watch it later. You did get a recording of it didn't you?" He asks intrigued.

"Yes!" I nod and grin evilly.

I already know what I will show everyone at this year's New Years Eve party! We walk a little farther and I begin to recognize the streets here.

"Where is Robin's bachelorette party going to be again?" I've already seen that flower shop somewhere.

Lucky scratches one of his ears and then coughs awkwardly.

"The Half Stripe." He responds uncomfortably.

Gasp!

My nose twitches and I respond nervously.

"Lucky! I can't go back in there! They banned me for life!"

"I know, I know…" He says, raising his paws defensively, and then explains.

"But Robin told me she talked to Mama Stripes and got permission for you to attend Robin's party."

My ears perk up a little and I smile.

"Oh… if that's the case, then it's alright I guess."

We make a turn and I stare at the Half Stripe in the distance. In Zootopia we would never allow establishments like this to exist. As we walk closer to it, the pink neon sign blinks a little. We then stop at the front door and a gray wolf holding a list looks at us.

"Names?" He asks and as soon as we give him our IDs, he gives me a small glare.

"You better make sure your girl behaves, otherwise you'll be dating a pot of stew." He growls threateningly, giving Lucky a warning. Well… so much for a nice reception.

We enter the place and I hear the party music. It's at the right volume, not too loud, low enough so that we don't have to shout loudly over it when having conversations.

"Whoa!" My jaw drops.

The place is crowded. Robin must have invited every Terran in the city. There are tons of mammals, mostly predators, talking, dancing, drinking, making out with prostitutes… damn… there are a LOT of prostitutes here.

"This… is not my kind party." Lucky comments, his nose twitching as he stares apprehensively at a swift vixen who passes by us, wearing provocative black lingerie.

I nod and say.

"We can stay for awhile… congratulate Robin, and then go back home."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lucky responds.

I smile and say happily.

"Great! Then lets find Robin and… and..."

GASP! I cover my mouth in shock as I see a rhino picking up a struggling mole from the ground. The mole is wearing a yellow shirt with the red words 'Hello! I'm Isaiah! Suck It Losers!' stamped on it.

"Let me go you gray fuck!" The mole screams as he tries to struggle to get off the rhino's hoof. But his struggle is in vain as both of his arms and legs are broken in several parts.

Several mammals stand in a semicircle around the rhino, chanting words of encouragement. The rhino laughs darkly and then tears off the ugly mole's shirt, leaving him naked. I gag in disgust at the horrifying sight of the mole's body and then the rhino says.

"The feisty ones are always the best!" The best for what? Being whacked?

"Let me go you failed unicorn wannabe!" The mole says furiously and the rhino ignores him, dipping him inside a bucket full of some kind of gel.

"GO IN! GO IN! GO IN!" the small crowd shouts drunkenly!

Go in?

"You heard your fans!" The rhino says darkly and looks at the mole.

"Time to shine."

"NO! WAIT! HMPF…!" The mole screams in anguish as the rhino pushes him inside his own anus.

 **GAAAAASP!** Both Lucky and I gasp horrified, hugging each other and trembling. We stare in shock as the mole's screams are muffled as he disappears inside the rhino's big tailhole.

"HURRAAAAAY!" The crowd watching cheers.

"Awwww… Yeah..." The rhino moans and then chuckles, saying.

"Gotta love it when they squirm!"

I think I'm gonna be sick. I hear Lucky gagging beside me and I give him a few taps on the back to make him feel better.

"SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH! SQUISH!" The crowd chants.

"Wait one second… Ohhhh… Yeah…. That's what I like..." The rhino says in perverse pleasure.

The rhino laughs and then he says exuberantly.

"You guys asked for it!" What is he… GASP!

The rhino then starts groaning and clenching his butt cheeks. As he does so, some blood starts flowing out of his anus.

Lucky then gags violently and turns away, running in the direction of a nearby garbage can, hunching over it and throwing up.

"Arrrgh!" The rhino groans and I can hear a few soft cracking sounds, probably the mole's bones, even with the music on and even more blood flows out of his tailhole.

I stare at the show of horrors and only one question passes through my mind.

Why… why am I still watching this?!

Soon I hear a final crack and with a popping sound a large amount of blood and guts shoots out of the rhino's anus.

The crowd cheers and then Lucky returns to my side, with a slightly ill look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, hugging him.

He gives me a small smile and gives me the thumbs up. But I'm pretty sure he's just acting though.

"Let's find Robin, say hi, and then get out of here." I say and he nods with a relieved look on his face.

I'm about to walk away when I notice a particular naked red fox that's standing in the small crowd that was cheering the rhino's grotesque mole murder just a moment ago.

The red fox laughs and chants drunkenly.

"MORE WINE!" Wait…

"MORE WINE!" The others chant after him.

He then raises a big golden mug and chants again.

"MORE WINE!" OH MY GOD!

" **NICK?!** " I gasp in shock.

Nick's ears flick in my direction when I call his name and he looks at me. He then gets a big smile and starts running in our direction.

My ears drop and both Lucky and I raise our paws defensively.

"Nick… NO!"

He suddenly pounces on us. The drunken fox hits us and brings the both of us to the ground next to each other.

"NICK!" I complain, trying to stand up, but the damn fox is lying on top of us, forcing us to stay with our backs to the floor.

"CARROTS!" Nick says happily and then I turn my head, averting my gaze as the drunken fox starts assaulting my face with an excited onslaught of wet licks.

"NICK! STOP!" He's slobbering all over my face. Yuck!

He suddenly stops licking me and then exclaims with equal excitement.

"STINKY!" He then starts licking Lucky's face as if he was the last pawpsicle on earth.

Lucky closes his eyes and chuckles as Nick's big foxy tongue licks his face all over. Hehehe… wait! How come he's enjoying it?

After Nick finishes his licking assault, he gets off us and lets us stand up.

"You two are late for the party Carrots!" Nick says drunkenly.

I dust my clothes off and touch my face, sighing as I notice how wet my fur is due to Nick's saliva.

"I'm glad to see you too, Nick!" Lucky says laughing heartily.

My nose twitches and I ask.

"Nick, how much did you drink!?"

Nick wags his tail nonstop and looks at us with a kit face.

"Just three mugs!" He responds with a smirk, holding his precious golden mug close to his chest.

Okay…

"Where's Ariel?" I ask looking around for the giant otter.

"She's not old enough to come here!" Nick responds and then smiles proudly.

"Little Fish said I could come if I promised I would be a good fox!"

Heh! I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Sure Nick. Just don't drink too much." I smile and say.

His ears lay flat on his head and he hugs his mug.

"Geez Carrots! Relax!"

"I'm just looking out for you Nick." And for others around him in case he gets too frisky.

Nick then pouts like a kit.

"Way to destroy my fun." He looks at Lucky and smirks evilly.

"Hey, Stinky! Why don't you take her to one of the restroom stalls and give her a good pounding! That'll calm her down and get her off my tail!"

GASP! I cover my mouth in shock.

"Nick?! I would never do such a vulgar thing to Mon Amour!" Lucky exclaims and then says passionately.

"She deserves to be treated with love, not in such a crude…"

"Aaaah c'mon!" Nick pokes Lucky's chest playfully.

"I bet you give her fluffy tail a good spanking! Why else would she be so happy, calm and relaxed lately?" He says with a chuckle.

He… he doesn't! Not that I would mind if he did but… that's not why I've been happy lately. Lucky's nose twitches and he looks a bit embarrassed at me.

"Now! Now! Hear me out!" Will's voice on the sound system grabs our attention.

We then notice the black panther standing in the middle of the large hall, talking in a microphone and holding a fox sized chair in his left paw. Robin is standing near him, wearing a dark green dress, giggling happily.

"You all know that my best friend is getting married! And as we all know, there's a betting pool on whoever gives her the best wedding gift." He says happily and everyone nods.

Gasp! I didn't know! My ears drop and I rub my arm ashamed. I forgot to bring her a gift.

"Robin… you're my best friend… I've know you since I was a cub… and this is my gift to you." Will purrs softly and places the chair in front of her.

The entire hall goes silent and everyone stares at him with dumbfounded expressions. Robin's ears lay flat on her head and she looks around confused, stepping closer to his gift.

"A chair?" She asks sounding unimpressed.

That's not an impressive gift. And that chair isn't even new.

Will wiggles his whiskers, purring.

"Actually, my gift to you is…" Will then grins toothily and roars on the microphone.

"A LAP DANCE FROM  **TITIAN! THE AMAZING TITTED VIXEN**!" He roars and points at the entrance.

Suddenly the front door opens and a cute female red fox wearing pink silk panties and a pink silk strap on her chest to hold her large bouncing tumors in place appears, smiling sexily.

Ewww… so disgusting.

"AAAAAAH!" Robin screams excitedly and then everyone goes nuts, roaring, barking and howling like there's no tomorrow.

My ears hurt and I'm barely able to hear Robin as she hugs Will's leg.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" She giggles and then yips.

"THANK YOU WILL! I LOVE YOU!" She smiles, wagging her tail.

"I know!" Will says, laughing loudly, and then asks her.

"So who's the best?"

"YOU ARE!" Robin exclaims, looking at Titian like a kit looks at the hottest new toy.

"You heard her!" The black panther says smugly and points at the crowd.

Some of the mammals groan and roll their eyes, but soon turn their heads to gawk at Titian as the vixen starts making her way towards Robin.

The so called amazing titted vixen then stands beside Robin.

"Hello Officer!" She says with a sweet sexy voice.

Robin let's go of Will's leg and the black panther takes a few steps back, giving them space. Robin grins, licking her lips as she checks Titian up and down.

"Too bad you didn't bring your cuffs today." Titian says sexily, gently pushing Robin into the chair.

Robin sits and wags her tail, staring at the titted vixen with a hungry, almost scary, glint in her eyes.

Titian then straddles Robin's lap and puts her paws on the back of Robin's head, grasping her fur as she moves her hips, rubbing herself on Robin's waist and body.

Robin's paws then grope Titian's firm ass and the stripper giggles.

"Don't worry Officer. We will get to the cavity search soon enough!" She says with a wink, pulling Robin's head toward her chest.

She then buries Robin's muzzle between her round and firm tumors and I gag in disgust. I would much prefer getting the chair as a gift.

Damn… I would prefer no gift at all.

I notice everyone is gawking at the scene in silence, except for the few that are having sex or masturbating while watching it.

"I'm going to the restroom." I say.

I'll use this time to clean Nick's drool off myself. Lucky and Nick nod slowly barely acknowledging me, not taking their eyes off the disgusting lap dance.

"Call me if you need anything Mon Cheri." Lucky says as he watches the tumors bounce up and down.

Okay… now I need to throw up too.

.

* * *

.

I finish drying the fur off my face and then smile in satisfaction before leaving the restroom. I spent ten minutes in here. I think the horror show should have ended by now.

I walk back to where I left Lucky and Nick and then I see something I never expected to see in my life.

"Thanks for taking care of Carrots… you're a really nice bun." Nick says drunkenly and hugs Lucky, against my mate's will.

I would laugh if it weren't for the fact Nick's huge cock is completely erect and rock hard right next to Lucky's side.

I stop a few meters away from them and hesitate, shivering as flashbacks of that night return to my mind.

Lucky gives Nick a few playful taps on the back and says happily.

"Thanks Nick… but I think you might have drunken a bit too much."

Nick shakes his head and says.

"Nooooooo… I just wanted to let you know how much… how much it means to me what you're doing for Carrots... you're a bro." He then hugs Lucky even tighter.

I start calming down a little and let out a sigh of relief. That fox is still Nick. He might be drunk but… he's Nick.

Lucky does the best he can to ignore the crimson spear standing firm beside him and says.

"Thanks Nick… we are bros… now let me go please."

Nick ignores him and then I notice the fox's left paw groping the bunny's fluffy tail. Lucky coughs in embarrassment and acknowledges the fact.

"Nick… that's my tail."

"SHHHHHSH!" Nick shushes him.

"Chill out bro! I'm just making sure the fluff you're offering Carrots is of good quality!" Nick responds, his tail wagging.

Heh!

I stand behind them and ask playfully.

"So… is the quality good?"

"Mo-Mon Cheri?!" Lucky's ears perk up and he looks at me covering his face in embarrassment.

Nick lets go of him and looks at me with a teasing smirk.

"That fluff is top notch Carrots!" As if I didn't know that already!

I giggle, nodding and hugging Lucky,

"Thanks for the concern Nick, but please don't do that anymore. This tail is mine!" I grin as I grope Lucky's soft and fluffy tail.

Lucky looks cutely at me and I feel my body heating up.

"Well… I think this was too much for our poor deputy!" We then hear Titian joke sweetly.

All heads once again turn to the center of the hall. Titian is seating on the chair Robin was on earlier. She's completely naked and is holding the microphone in front of her muzzle.

I look around for a bit and then notice Will sitting on an armchair nearby. Robin is sitting on his lap, her back lying against his chest as he gently pets her head. She has her eyes closed and her paws resting on her belly as she pants out of breath.

Titian then giggles softly and asks.

"Who wants the next lap dance?"

The hall nearly explodes again as almost all mammals raises their paws or hooves and make as much noise as possible, desperately trying to be chosen.

I glance at Lucky and smile as I see him just laughing, his paws in his pockets as he tries not to stand out at all. He really doesn't want that titted vixen!

"Carrots… hold my mug!" Nick says seriously, giving me his precious golden mug.

He then walks in Titian's direction, his enormous dick getting even bigger, as if that was even possible.

Mammals walk out of his way, gawking at his fearsome girth, and soon he reaches the center of the hall. Nick stands proudly in front of Titian.

"I want it!" He announces grandly, putting his paws on his hips and displaying his cock in all its gigantic freakishness.

Everyone stares shocked at him and I hear a wolf nearby comment to another.

"Damn… that fox is packing some serious heat."

Titian puts a paw under her chin and gawks amazed at Nick's dick, her eyes shining hungrily. The veins on his dick throb and she licks her lips, and then raises her eyes to meet his.

"A stud like you deserves more than a lap dance!" She says sexily and stands up.

She touches the tip of his cock and her paw travels down his member until it reaches his belly.

"Let's go somewhere more private!" She says, nibbling his ear.

Nick grins like the perverted fox he is and puts a paw on her hips. The two of them start walking away, their tails swishing behind them.

"Alright Nick!" Lucky comments and I sigh.

I hold the bucket sized mug and stare as Nick and Titian disappear, probably entering one of the empty rooms in this place to do to her what he wanted Lucky to do to me earlier like there was no tomorrow. Sigh… I don't understand what Ariel sees in him. I just hope he doesn't hurt that poor vixen. Her life is already hard enough living with those horrendous tumors. She doesn't need more suffering in her life.

Suddenly a naked coyote stops by my side and starts filling my mug with wine, even though I didn't ask for it. She then walks away and I look down at the bucket size mug in my paws.

"Ah… Lucky!" I hear a female exclaim in delight and I feel a bitof jealousy coming on.

Lucky and I turn to look at her, and then I see a female anteater, wearing a red dress, gawking lasciviously at my boyfriend.

My nose twitches and I step closer to Lucky possessively.

"Hi, and you are?" I ask her haughtily, giving the anteater a slight glare.

"Umm… I hope you're going to perform with her today! I love seeing those sexy spots of yours… and other things… gyrating..." She comments in a hopeful perverted manner. Her tongue leaves her weird anteater mouth for a moment and she slurps excitedly.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing bunny sex up close!" She giggles.

My ears drop and I look in bewilderment at Lucky. Bunny sex?! She's not going to watch while we're doing it! Is she an ex-girlfriend? I look at her and grip Nick's golden mug tighter. She better not be thinking about taking him away from me.

Lucky stares at her with a mortified expression.

"I'm… I'm not performing tonight, Ma'am. I'm not performing anymore… ever." He blurts out nervously.

The anteater looks at him clearly displeased, and then sighs.

"That's a shame." She walks past him and then her long tongue lashes out and she licks his cheek.

"But do call me in case you change your mind." She whispers and then walks away, disappearing into the crowd.

Okay…

"What the fuck was that?!" I ask, giving him a nervous look.

That was creepy as fuck.

His nose twitches and he then coughs nervously, covering his mouth to hide his shame.

"Remember when I made that deal so Mama Stripes didn't have you put in jail for many years? A part of the deal was that I would have to perform for some of her clientele. The day I left you at Robin's home, after our first night together… I was politely called in to pay my dues." He says embarrassed and then mutters.

"She was part of the clientele." Ah… AAAAH! Now I get it.

My ears drop and I say softly.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Please don't be Mon Cheri. I would do it again, a thousand times more if it was needed to keep you safe." He says and then asks.

"Let's talk about something else. I don't want to think about those nights ever again."

Okay…

His nose twitches and I smile. He's so good to me. I don't think any other guy would have done that to help me. He's going to get lucky later… and speaking of getting Lucky.

"Why did Nick have a hard on when he was hugging you?" Nick isn't having some impure thoughts about my boyfriend, is he?

Lucky's ears perk up and he chuckles.

"He got too aroused watching Titian's performance… it was truly a sight to behold." He mutters with a cough.

I see. Nick sure is having fun.

My nose twitches and I look around.

Robin is having fun. Everyone is having fun. Why shouldn't I be enjoying this party too? I have Lucky with me this time. I'm not alone like I was before.

My ears perk up and I look happily at Lucky.

"Take care of me okay!" I say with a giggle.

"Mon Amour?" He says looking confused at me.

I then start gulping down the contents of the mug.

.

* * *

.

August 23th 2016

.

* * *

.

I come out of the changing room and pose in front of Lucky. I giggle heartily, doing a little spin, and then ask.

"How do I look?"

"You look stunning Mon Amour." He responds smiling.

"Thanks!" I giggle and grin excitedly.

I look at my cute light pink bridesmaid dress and sigh happily. I can't believe Robin asked me to be one of her bridesmaids! I'm so excited! Well… I know she has a lot of bridesmaids, but… she asked me to be one!

I look at Lucky. He's so handsome wearing his black tuxedo. He looks just like a secret agent.

"Thanks for getting me something for my hangover." I say and put my paws on his sides, slowly embracing him.

"I shouldn't have drunken so much! I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." I giggle.

If I couldn't attend Robin's wedding because I was lying on a bed with a killer headache, I think I would never be able to look Robin in the eyes again.

Lucky chuckles and hugs me, his strong paws gently rubbing my back.

"Not at all! You didn't attack me in public this time… but you did drag me to one of the empty rooms and said, in these words, 'You better spank my fluffy tail or I'm spanking yours'!" He responds with a chuckle.

My ears drop a little and I avert my gaze embarrassed. I don't remember any of that. But now I get why he was walking funny today. Wait…. Does that mean I spanked his tail? I think it's better if I don't know that.

"Did Nick make it home okay to Ariel's?" I ask, changing the topic from my drunken antics to something else.

He nods and answers.

"He left after his private… show with Titian. I called Ariel to check on him, and she told me he had gotten home in one piece." Good! I was worried about him. He was as drunk as I was.

I kiss his cheek and say.

"Let's go! We're already late!"

I turn to walk away, but then he says.

"Just one last thing Mon Cheri!" Lucky then gets something from the inside of his pocket and explains.

"I know you don't want to put another eye lens on your eye. But you also told me several times about how much you wanted to look perfect for Robin's wedding." He then shows me a small box with an eye lens in it.

My nose twitches confused and he says.

"This is blue colored, so if you put this on top of the one you're using, you should get the right shade purple to match your other lovely eye."

I'm not comfortable with it but… I do want to look pretty for the pictures. But just this one time it should be okay.

"Thanks Lucky." I say and let him help me put the lens on.

After we're finished I ask.

"How do I look?"

He smiles gently and takes out his phone, taking a picture of me.

"You look as stunning as ever Mon Amour!" He responds adoringly and shows me the picture.

I look very pretty, if I dare say so myself! And both my eyes are the same color! I giggle, jumping in his arms and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks!" I bury my face on his neck and nuzzle him, taking a deep breath of his breathtaking natural buck scent.

"It was no problem at all." He hugs me, kissing my cheek.

Okay!

"Now we are really late! We have to go!" I say and grab his paw.

I walk away quickly, guiding him through the hallways until we arrive back at the church's main hall. I'm calling this a church, but it's more of a temple. It's very similar to the one I saw before I arrived at Terra's core, but this one is way bigger.

It has, however, the same stained glass windows that the other one had, depicting the same tale. There are a lot of flowers decorating the church, and I see a very excited camel getting ready to play the pipe organ.

I think more than a hundred mammals are present. I can see lots of Robin's friends here and several of her fellow police officers. Even that gigantic wolf, Sheriff Bigby, is here with his wife, the snow white wolf mayor. They even brought their puppies with them! But damn… she had a litter of seven puppies at once… poor bitch.

At the altar, Robin is wearing a gorgeous white bride dress. She has the brightest and happiest smile on her muzzle. Her fur is perfectly groomed and it is even sparkling a little, as if she had an aura of light around her. She looks absolutely stunning! Any fox that saw her right now would fall in love and be sad she's being taken… hell… any canine or vulpine would be enthralled by her right now. How the fuck did I not notice she was a female when I first met her? She's beautiful.

I kiss Lucky's cheek and leave him sitting in the front row directly in front of where I will be standing, beside Ariel before I…

"Ariel!" I exclaim in a hushed whisper.

"What are you wearing?!" I ask in shock and put my paws on my hips in distaste.

She's wearing a single white shirt with a BIG chocolate stain on it. That's not something you would wear to a wedding.

"I didn't have anything else to wear." She says sadly and then sniffs, staring at me with sad aqua blue eyes.

"Nick threw up on all my clean clothes yesterday. I didn't have time to wash them."

SIGH! NICK!

I shake my head and say.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

I then quickly walk to the altar, standing with the other bridesmaids. Robin's smiling happily, looking at some foxes sitting in the front row. There's Rob, wearing a tuxedo, sitting beside Scarlet, wearing a beautiful red dress.

She spots me and I wave to her. She gives me a shy smile and waves back… she's so cute. I then see an older male fox nudge Rob playfully and comment on something that makes both males chuckle. He looks like an older version of Rob…

Gasp! It's Robin's father! He's wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and beside him there's an old vixen wearing a dark green dress. She must be Robin's mother!

The two older foxes look at Robin with proud smiles on their muzzles, the female wiping some tears of happiness from her cheeks. Robin wags her tail slowly and I smile, getting a warm feeling in my heart.

This is so nice!

I then look at Marian's side of the altar and my ears drop a little.

"Isn't Marian going to bring anyone?" I ask feeling a bit down.

Her side is empty.

"I think her family couldn't make it." The otter bridesmaid standing beside me responds.

Ah… that's sad. I don't like her, but I wouldn't like it if my family couldn't attend my wedding. I can only imagine how terrible she feels.

The camel then starts playing the pipe organ and suddenly the corsac fox priest appears from a hidden trap door in the ground. He then does a little pose and brings his microphone up.

"Brothers and Sisters… we are gathered here today to marry Robin Loxley and Marian Sherwood." He then does a little backflip, landing on his feet in front of Robin, and then points at the entrance.

"Let the bride enter!" He announces.

Does he need to act like a circus performer? And when two females are marrying, are both of them brides? Or is the manlier one called the husband? I should have paid more attention when one of my female neighbors back in the burrows married a doe… If I had I wouldn't be wondering about this right now.

Two tigers open the entrance doors and then I spot her… the red cunt.

She is standing at the front alone, holding a bouquet of violets in her paws. She's wearing a long purple bridal wedding dress down to her feet, her face covered by a purple veil and a crown of lavender adorns her head.

Okay… I might not like her, but I have to admit she looks pretty decent as well. I just don't understand the whole purple thing.

The camel starts playing a song on the pipe organ and Marian slowly starts walking in our direction, graciously making her way towards the altar. She then steps up on the altar and stands by Robin's side.

The priest gestures for the camel to stop the music and then the temple becomes completely silent. While the corsac fox priest opens a small book and starts searching for the right page, Marian grasps Robin's paw with her own. I can't see beyond her veil, but I know she's smiling.

Robin smiles brightly and then Marian turns her head to look at me, her bushy tail swaying behind her. Oh good… here comes another vicious comment. I was expecting something like this.

"Hey Carrots, come stand by my side." She says and… and…

My nose twitches and I look confused at her.

Why in the world is Marian asking for  **me**  to stand beside her?

My heart starts beating faster and I gulp dryly.

Why is Marian calling me  **CARROTS**?!

My blood freezes in my veins and my heart stops.

WHY DOES MARIAN SOUND LIKE NICK?!

Every mammal in the temple stands still, as if fucking time itself had become frozen. Not a heartbeat can be heard…even the soft whines of the mayor's puppies stopped, as if the infants themselves were stunned into silence as well. The only sound breaking the deadly silence is the sound of Marian happily wagging her bushy tail without a care in the world.

Robin stares at Marian with her jaw hanging open. Her face is a mask and I can only guess what's going on inside her mind right now. Robin's paws then slowly start making their way towards Marian's muzzle.

Robin's paws then touch the purple veil hiding Marian's face and she stops. I stare breathlessly at her as her fingers fearfully grasp the silky veil. I gasp for air, and after an agonizing moment Robin finally lifts the bridal veil.

I feel my vision going hazy, my legs feel wobbly and the blood leaving my brain as I stare at the all too familiar pair of emerald eyes looking happily at us.

 **NICK**!

Robin tilts her head and collapses in a heap.

Oh good… I'm not the only one going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm laughing right now! None of you expected this!
> 
> And NO! This chapter wasn't "perverse"!
> 
> My proofreader/editor made LOTS of modifications to the rape scene and even convinced me to discard my original script for it, so this rape scene came out as tame as a newborn kitten compared to what I originally had planed for it.
> 
> If anyone finds the Dark Souls reference in this chapter… props to you! I made this one sneaky!
> 
> I want to give a special thank you and shout out to Menser for his extra assistance in both enormous parts of these two massive Judy chapters. He helped with the planning of the events in this chapter for over half a year, sketching out many of the critical scenes and then an enormous amount of editing to get everything as perfect as possible.  
> Basically his job was to say "Albine… no… NO… NOOOOOO" whenever I started telling him my ideas for it.  
> He also helped enormously with all the psychiatrist and psychology stuff finally using his damn Psych degree for something useful.  
> If you haven't had time to check out his Zootopian Chronicles, you might try checking out his newly published story, The King of Zootopia!  
> I personally would start with The King of Zootopia, it has fox kits and violence!


	52. ALBINE.... WHY?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> First and foremost! Thanks to everyone reading this work and an even bigger thank you to those of you have taken a moment to respond with a review or comment!  
> With that said, enjoy the chapter!  
> .  
> To those here for the rewriten parts. This has one new image and it has a few mminor add ons.  
> BUT THERE'RE GOOD NEWS!
> 
> From the next chapter onwards, a lot of stuff has changed. So the time period with little "new content" for old readers is about to end.

.

* * *

 

.

August 23th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

As I awake, I feel as if my body is lying down on something and someone is gently petting my head. I slowly open my eyes, hearing murmurs of mammals all around me, and then look up to see the face of Lucky staring down at me. Seeing I am awake, he gazes at me with a big smile.

“How are you feeling Mon Cheri?” He asks gently.

I’m lying down on one of the seats meant for bigger mammals which is big enough to accommodate both Lucky and myself. My head is lying in his lap, as if it was a pillow. I’m wearing the beautiful dress for Robin’s wedding and… we are in the temple. But… why am I lying down?? I should be with Robin up on the altar and… my eyes widen as I remember the reason why I passed out cold!

NICK! My heart skips a beat and with difficulty I sit up. I then look around and my ears drop.

“Calm down Mon Cheri. You have been out for five minutes.” Lucky says worriedly.

Robin is lying unconscious on Rob’s lap. Her parents, Will, Scarlet and a few other friends are standing around her, looking at her with worried expressions. Nick, the cause of this entire mess, is standing near where Robin is lying, however he can’t get closer to her as her family and friends glare viciously at him.

He’s still wearing the wedding dress and he’s looking at Robin with a very concerned look on his face. Really Nick? NOW you are concerned?

I put a paw on Lucky’s arm and ask.

“What happened? Where’s Marian?”

My heart starts beating faster and I gulp. The reason no one is holding Nick down is because he has no place to escape. The wedding guests have us surrounded and every one of them is standing up, glaring at Nick as if he was some big fat prey and they were vicious hungry and angry predators ready to strike.

And most of them **ARE** vicious predators! They aren’t like the harmless and cute predators we have back in Zootopia. These guys are born to kill and most of them have killed already. And they look very willing to do so again.

Nick might have killed himself with this prank of his. My blood freezes in my veins in dread. He might’ve killed us all with his prank. I’m his friend… I’ll be guilty by association. I have to find a way to explain things before they decide to kill us.

I look at Ariel, sitting beside Lucky, and mutter softly.

“Ariel!”

The giant otter looks at me and sniffs. The fur of her cheeks is stained by tears and her beautiful aqua blue eyes are red.

My nose twitches and I ask silently.

“What the fuck has Nick gone and done?” I bet she was against this plan.

Ariel then huffs angrily and crosses her arms.

“Ask him yourself!” She hisses and turns her head away.

Wha… what?! Can’t she see Nick and I are in trouble here?! I give Lucky a hopeful look, but he shakes his head negatively.

“I don’t have any idea what’s going on either.” He answers and I gulp, nodding slowly.

“Hmmpf…” I hear Robin moaning softly and my heart skips a beat.

She squirms slightly in Rob’s arms and then starts opening her eyes. She looks so precious, just like a princess from a fairy tale.

Rob helps her as she wakes up and her family asks worriedly if she’s feeling unwell or if she wants to go to the hospital. Nick then lets out a relieved sigh and smiles asking softly.

“Are you okay Archer?” Nick looks at her with crazy eyes and wags his tail.

The entire temple goes silent, all heads turning to look at Nick. The dumb fox doesn’t notice the looks of hostility all directed at him and keeps wagging his tail without a care in the world. I get out of the chair and quickly head in his direction. I need to stop him from making the situation worse.

Robin sits beside Rob and looks around confused. She then stares at Nick and before she can say anything I laugh awkwardly.

“Ahahaha… really funny Nick! You really got us!” I say nervously and then punch his arm a few times.

Robin and the others look in confusion at us.

“Ha…” Robin lets out a single dry laugh, not sounding amused at all, and then snarls softly.

“That was very funny Nick… but where’s Marian?” She asks with a growl, her sharp white teeth displayed in her grin.

I close my eyes and pray. Please Nick, tell me you just tied her up and stole her dress for this. Better yet… please tell us you and she planned all of this in advance as a joke.

Nick’s ears perk up and then he exclaims happily.

“I got rid of her!” Ah…

 **GAAASP!** My ears drop and I look horrified at him. He… he didn’t…

Several mammals look at us furiously but then…

“ **WHAT?!** ” Robin barks in rage and confusion, causing everyone else to go silent.

I’ve never heard her sound so angry. Nick just looks around and then tilts his head in puzzlement.

You… YOU MURDEROUS IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

My heart beats a million times per second and I gulp. The murderous intent in this room is so strong it is almost palpable.

My nose twitches and I look at Nick, giving him a glare that says ‘Say anything stupid and you’re dead’. Nick looks questioningly at me, as if the dumb fox doesn’t understand the mess he is in.

I then force a smile and ask, gritting my teeth.

“Nick… what do you mean by that? **Where** is Marian?”

“I’ve already told you…” He answers sounding irked and then wags his tail, a crazy look on his face.

“I didn’t have any use for her anymore, so I threw her away.” He answers happily.

Ah…

My heart stops and I take a few steps back from him in shock. He killed her! He… he is a rapist murderous pedofox! The temple becomes deadly silent. I look back at my friends and gulp. Please let this all be a joke…

Lucky’s mouth is agape as he stares wide-eyed at us. Ariel facepaws and shakes her head.

Then I hear it…

‘ **Grooowwwl.** ’ I hear Robin growling viciously, bearing her fangs with a furious look on her face as she glares a look of pure death at Nick.

“ **Omae wa mou shindeiru.** ” Robin growls. There’s no playfulness or friendliness on her face.

I dunno what she just said… but she’s glaring at Nick with bloody vengeance written all over her face.

He’s dead… Nick’s going to die here.

The dumb fox then looks around in confusion, noticing all of the furious glares. Nick then chuckles and shakes his head, exclaiming.

“Aaaaah! It’s not what you guys are thinking! I didn’t kill her.” He then smiles and gives Robin a placid crazy look and clears his throat for a moment.

“I **am** Marian!” He exclaims happily… with Marian’s voice.

“Huh?!” My ears drop and I tilt my head shocked, staring at him with a dumb look on my face.

The temple goes into a deadly silence again.

Did he… did he just say he **was** Marian? WITH MARIAN’S VOICE?! But that’s impossible. That is… that is…

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. Now that I think about it, Nick and Marian look a lot like each other.

My heart rate skyrockets. I try to talk, but I only manage to gasp.

Marian… the red cunt… the demon vixen… my nemesis… my great enemy… **SHE WAS NICK ALL ALONG!**

My stomach twists sickly and I feel the strength leaving my legs as I stumble nervously.

The instant I start tumbling to the ground I feel strong paws holding me, keeping me up. Lucky is behind me, gently preventing me from falling. His jaw is open and he has a fearful look on his face as he looks all around us nervously.

I then understand why he is so scared. The predators are all ready to strike… every Terran here, even the ones that are prey, look as if they are about to pounce in our direction and tear Nick’s head off his body. They are all looking at Robin, waiting for her to signal them to strike.

Robin stops growling and her scowl disappears. Her ears lay flat on the back of her head and she lets her arms fall to her sides. Her eyes dart quickly from Nick to the rest of the guests, as if she is waiting for the moment when someone would announce the elaborate prank was over.

“What…” She mutters weakly and then gulps.

“But that’s… impossible.” She whines weakly.

Nick giggles and shakes his head.

“It’s me, Archer! Remember the picnic we had under the moonlight, when you asked for my paw in marriage?” He asks with Marian voice, looking crazily at her.

Robin stares petrified at him and then lets out a low whine, falling back on her seat. Her mother hugs her with a sad look on her face.

Her father then looks confused at Nick.

“But how? We had a dinner with you in our house… you **were** a vixen! I’m sure of it.” He says nervously.

YEAH! IT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Nick chuckles and shakes his head.

“Please Dad! I was a confox for over twenty years! Do you really think this is the first time I have dressed as a hot vixen to achieve my goals?! I have years of practice speaking with a feminine voice and acting like a female!” He says chuckling.

GASP! This is not the first time?!

“ **YOU BITCH**!” Rob snarls and takes a step in his direction, ready to tear Nick’s throat out. However Robin holds his paw tightly, keeping him in place.

Robin stares at Nick with a blank look. She is staring at him as if wanting answers, but she’s unable to speak.

Nick puts his paws on his hips and then smirks smugly.

“It was so easy! I just had to put on some Musk Mask to mask my tod musk! Then I added the vixen musk I bought from the store, fake eyelashes, contact lens to change my eye color, lipstick, put on a dress, and after applying some makeup and grooming my fur, I was all set to go.” He states proudly and wags his tail.

That… that is not easy at all! And I knew that foxes and other canines relying mostly on their smell would get them into trouble. They were all tricked by how he smelled.

“I even took a few pills to get rid of my lust just so I wouldn’t get aroused near her! All I had to do was strategically use my tail to cover my junk!” He adds with an insane look on his face.

His tail wags happily and Nick stares at us with shining emerald green eyes. His smirk grows and he then says smugly.

“You’ve all been **TRICKED, DECEIVED, BAMBOOZLED, FOOLED, SWINDLED, HUSTLED, SCAMMED, DUPED, OUTWITTED, HOAXED, CONNED, LEAD ON AND ENSNARED** by a plan so ingenious your feeble mammal minds couldn’t even begin to comprehend it! **AHAHAHAHA** …” Nick then hugs his belly and laughs like a maniac.

My blood boils in fury and I glare at him. This fucking tailhole! He’s pointing at our faces and laughing. He’s mocking us for not being able to see through his guise. I grit my teeth and my body burns in rage.

How could **NO ONE** have caught onto him?! **FUCK** ! At least **ONE** fucking person should have had noticed he was up to no good. **DAMN IT**!

“But why did you do it?!” Robin’s mother asks accusingly.

“Why dress up like that just to hurt my little girl?” She snarls angrily.

Nick shakes his head.

“When Archer was searching for me, back when Carrots thought I was missing, I saw her and I knew she was the perfect vixen! And after a little bit of light stalking I discovered she was a lesbian. She would have never give me a chance or even a second look if I asked her out. That’s why I chose to dress as a female...” He smiles as he answers.

“I even chose my mother’s name to do this… because she’s the kindest sweetest vixen I know, and that’s the kind of vixen I would want to be.” He says with a warm smile.

“KINDEST?!” I shout, looking dumbly at him.

This dumb retarded crazy fox!

“ **WHAT THE FUCK NICK?!** ” I finally snap and call out furiously at him.

Nick stops for a moment and then turns to look at me surprised. Lucky has to hold me back so that I don’t pounce on the fucking fox and strangle him to death myself.

“Calm down, Mon Amour!”

All heads turn to look at me as I thrash and squirm trying to get out of Lucky’s hold, but this fucking dress is getting in my way.

“ **I’M NOT CALMING DOWN**!” I glare furiously at Nick, this psychotic insane red fox I somehow call a friend, and then nearly explode in fury.

“ **I’M GOING TO KILL HIM! THEN I’LL RESURRECT HIM AND KILL HIM AGAIN!** ” If only I could get my paws on his neck!

“ **KINDEST?! HE ACTED LIKE A MONSTER! HE TRICKED AND DECEIVED ME! HE CALLED ME THE MOST HORRIBLE THINGS AND MADE ME FEEL LIKE GARBAGE! HOW IS ANY OF THAT BEING KIND?!** ” I glare at him, with tears flowing down my cheeks.

“That was all for your own good Carrots!” Nick responds with a straight face.

I freeze and my eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. He didn’t **just say that** ! He **fucking did not** just say that to me!

Nick then smiles and says.

“All I wanted to do was to point out you were sick and needed help Carrots. You were obsessed with me and Robin and I was worried you would get hurt.” He looks sympathetically at me and wags his tail.

“I just wanted to make sure you were safe and sound. But you kept ignoring my pleas.”

“ **SAFE?!** ” I nearly gag in rage and Lucky has to use all his strength to pin me down.

“ **NICK! YOU DRUGGED ME! DYED A GIANT CANINE COCK ON MY BELLY FUR TELLING FOXES TO RAPE ME! TOOK A PICTURE OF ME NAKED WITH A RANDOM FOX AND POSTED IT IN THE INTERNET FOR EVERYONE TO SEE! AND THEN YOU LEFT ME TIED UP INSIDE SOME KID’S TREE HOUSE AS A PRISONER!** ” I gasp for air, trying to regain my breath and then ask furiously.

" **WHAT THE FUCK! NICK?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON INSIDE THE FUCKING ROTTEN TOMATO YOU CALL A HEAD?! WHY DID YOU EVER THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?! HOW IS THAT KEEPING ME SAFE AND SOUND?!** ”

“Don’t be so dramatic Carrots.” Nick rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“The penis I dyed on your fur was supposed to be a wake-up call! You should have seen that and thought ‘Whoa… a dick this size could really hurt me’! And the fox in the picture was **me**! I just paid one of Little Fish’s friends and he edited the picture for me with a computer.” He then laughs and shakes his head.

“I don’t even know why you’re mad about the picture. You were walking around naked Carrots! That was way worse than the picture! I covered your tiny private bit with my tail. There’s nothing in that picture you weren’t already parading around for all to see.” He grins, staring at me, and then ads.

“And that tree house belonged to one of my scouts! I had and still have complete trust in him. I told him almost everything and got him to go along with it and take care of you.” He grins and opens his arms happily.

“You were safe the entire time!”

Ah…

My ears drop again and I look dumbfounded at him. That… that… but…

“But… why did you try to have sex with me in the hospital then? Why did you perform oral sex on me against my will!? Why would you molest me like one of your whores?” It makes no sense. NOTHING here makes any sense.

Lucky gasps and I glare at Nick. The crazy fox chuckles.

“Ah… that’s because you smelled just like Archer all over your body, so I lost my control a bit there and I was not on my meds. But…” He raises his paws and says defensively.

“A good confox never admits his mistakes. He just keeps going and tries to trick his mark into thinking the mistake was planned all along! That’s why I didn’t stop!” His ears then lay flat on the back of his head and he looks down at his feet for a moment.

“The only thing I regret was the night when I went out to party… after I finally defeated you and won Archer all for myself. I drank too much and that bastard sold me those things… and then… that happened.” He mutters with a guilty look on his face, rubbing his arm.

But he then looks up and says.

“That was the only thing I would change… but other than that I would do it all over again, Carrots! Everything was for her… for my love… for Archer!” He looks at Robin like a lunatic.

So… all of it was because of Robin. All of it… all of the horrible things he did and said to me. All of it was for her.

“You were so mean to me…” I mutter sadly.

I should have noticed it. All the times he glanced at Robin with a weird look on his face, him getting furious and jealous of me dating Robin. Only he wasn’t jealous of her. He was jealous of **me**. He wanted the vixen for himself.

Nick’s ears lay flat on his head.

“I’m your best friend Carrots. That’s why I had to be extra mean to you.” He says softly.

“You know me better than anyone else in this world. If I had acted like my normal self around you, you would have seen through my disguise. Maybe sometimes I did get too much into character... but… it was all necessary! It was required for my plan to work! Everything is fair in love and war Carrots.”

His eyes narrow and he looks fiercely at me.

“Love is a battlefield… and I always fight to win!”

Ah…

My jaw drops and I feel the strength leaving my legs again. If it weren’t for Lucky I would have been on the floor already many times. Nick’s crazy… he’s fucking crazy. What is it about Terra that turns mammals crazy like this? Is it something in the air? The food?

How could he think any of this was a good idea? HOW?!

“But what about Ariel?” Lucky suddenly asks.

My ears perk up and I look fearfully at Nick. I had forgotten about Ariel for a second. Oh God… he can’t be thinking about creating a Terran harem, can he?

Nick then freezes, his ears laying flat against his head, and he turns to look at Ariel with a sad expression, his tail stops wagging. Ariel is weeping nonstop as she stares at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Nick hesitates for a moment and then says.

“We… we were just pretending to be in love so that no one would suspect me.” Wait… so that means…

My nose twitches and I ask.

“So you two didn’t have sex?” I look hopefully at him.

“No!” Nick looks at me feeling almost hurt.

OH MY FUCKING GOD! THANK THE HEAVENS! I let out a sigh of relief and look at the stained glass windows, letting out a silent prayer as my body relaxes.

“I could never do that to my Little Fish.” He then turns to Ariel, gazing lovingly at her, and smiles.

“She’s so beautiful, pure, innocent, perfect and… I… I’m me.” He looks down sadly at his feet.

“That’s why when I saw the gorgeous Archer when she was trying to find me… I knew I had to be with her… the perfect vixen.”

He’s not a pedofox! I take a deep breath. He’s still crazy… but at least he’s not a pedophile! He did horrible things… but he is not a pedophile. HE’S NOT A PEDOPHILE! I giggle happily and smile widely, resting my head on Lucky’s strong fit body.

I’m still going to strangle Nick for all the things he did to me as Marian though.

His paws tremble a little and he whines.

“I’m just an old dirty fox. You said it yourself Carrots… I can’t ruin Little Fish’s life… and I would ruin her life if I stayed with her. I have to be with whom I belong with so she can be free.”

“You wouldn’t ruin my life Nick!” Ariel cries suddenly.

Ariel stands up, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Please Nick… just stop this… let’s go home.” She pleads sadly.

GAASSSP! That deceptive little minx! SHE is the one seducing **him**! I thought that Nick was the pedofox, but it is the other way around! This lolita is the seductress here.

Nick stares at her, gazing at her with sad emerald green eyes. He then looks down sadly and responds.

“I can’t do that to you… I’m sorry.” **YES!**

Thank the heavens! He’s not falling for her tricks! My friend is not a pedofox! Now I finally understand it all. Robin is the lighthouse Doctor Wang talked about. She’ll be the one to bring Nick back from the abyss! From the abyss Kat created!

Ariel stares heartbroken at Nick and then sobs.

“Mas… eu tea mo.” She mutters with a cracked voice and starts weeping uncontrollably again. The girl then she turns her back on us and drops on all fours, quickly running away and leaving the temple.

Good! Run away you seductive temptress! You’re not dragging my friend to the dark abyss of pedophilia!

My nose twitches a little. I hate seeing a kid sad… but this is for her own good. She’s sad now, but she’ll feel better later. She’s young and soon she’ll see this was all for the best.

The angry glares directed at Nick and me turn even angrier and I gulp. These guys didn’t take it the good way though. Can’t they see that girl can’t be with a guy over twice her age?

Nick looks as if he’s about to cry for a moment, his body shivering. He then clenches his paws and gulps dryly, saying.

“She… she’ll understand after Archer and I are married.” YES!

Nick takes a deep breath and calms himself. He then turns back to Robin and her family and asks with a big grin.

“So! How about we get this wedding going again?”

Robin is standing up with a blank look on her face. Tears flow down her cheeks as she stares at us with lifeless light brown eyes.

“No.” She simply answers.

Sigh… I knew this would happen. Nick’s jaw drops and he looks surprised at her.

‘ **GROOOWL!** ’ All of the angry wedding guests take this as the signal and start menacingly moving in our direction, but Robin then says.

“Stop… let’s just go.” She sounds as if she is dying.

My nose twitches and I stare bewildered as she walks past us.

“Robin?” I call out worriedly, but she doesn’t even spare me a glance.

I knew this would be hard for her to take… but we can find a way to work this out. Nick needs her right now. She’s his lighthouse.

Nick’s mouth trembles a little and then he tries to reach for her, calling weakly.

“Archer?!”

Her family and friends glare murderously at him and growl, keeping Nick at bay. Nick, Lucky and I then stare silently as the other mammals leave the temple one by one and soon the three of us are the only ones standing in the big hall.

Nick stares in shock at the empty temple, his mouth hung open as his emerald green eyes dart in confusion all around the room. His ears lay flat on the back of his head and his tail hangs low.

“She… left?” Nick mutters to himself in complete shock.

“My… my plan didn’t work?” He asks weakly.

My nose twitches and I look at him dumbfounded.

“ **OF COURSE IT DIDN’T WORK NICK!** ” I think I’m getting a splitting headache.

Did he **REALLY** expect this moronic plan of his would work?! This plan could only by derived from the most idiotic and retarded ideas his psychotic mind could come up with. It was obvious that Robin wouldn’t want to marry him after all of this.

He looks down at his feet for a little while and then looks up again.

“Plan B it is!” He says with a weary sigh.

PLAN B?!

I open my mouth to berate him, but before I can say anything, Lucky says worriedly.

“Nick, I think it would be better if you gave Robin some time to think.” Yeah… time and a lot of alcohol.

The fox in the wedding dress ignores Lucky. Nick carefully grabs the front of his dress as if he was a delicate maiden and then quickly starts making his way out of the temple. Damn… he really looks girly when he’s running like this.

Ha… haha… haha… fuck. What has my life come to?

Lucky kisses the top of my head and hugs me gently.

“Mon Cheri… are you okay?” He asks softly.

I shake my head and say.

“I just discovered my **insane best friend** dressed as a female to **steal my lesbian ex-girlfriend** … and then he kept dressing as a female for **over a month longer**. Living a **double life** and **hustling** everyone, only to reveal himself at their wedding, where he expected her to be crazy enough to accept his lying self without batting an eye…” I gulp and my ears drop.

“I need ice cream. And **A LOT** of it.”

.

* * *

 

.

I wolf down another bowl of ice cream and then let if fall to the floor of the car as I grab another one and open it greedily.

“Uuum… Mon Cheri…” Lucky mutters, his nose twitching.

I turn to look at him with a glare and ask as calmly as possible.

“ **What?** ”

His eyes widen and he gulps, griping the steering wheel tighter.

“I think you’ve already had enough chocolate ice cream for today.” He whispers.

ENOUGH ICE CREAM?!

“Lucky… right now this ice cream is the only thing that stands between me and a total mental breakdown.” I say nervously, nearly getting a brain freeze.

He raises one of his paws defensively and nods, saying.

“I know! I know! But I just think that you should calm down a bit and…”

“I’ll calm down when I find Nick!” I say sharply and then stuff my mouth with ice cream again, averting my gaze from him.

I was so stunned in the temple that I didn’t even think about stopping him. We’ve been looking for him all day and now it’s already late at night and he’s still lost, and I… I don’t know whether I want to strangle or hug him when I find that dumb fox. He’s clearly disturbed, and he’s all alone just like I was just over a month ago.

Lucky takes a deep breath and then says.

“Well… I think we should check Robin’s house one more time, and then stop for today. We can go home to get some much needed sleep and keep searching for him tomorrow.”

I nod.

Lucky keeps driving and after some time we finally arrive at… **WHAT THE FUCK?!** Nick is standing in front of Robin’s house wearing a tuxedo, a weird round hat haning on his back, holding a guitar in his paws and a microphone on a stand in front of him. There’s a group of coyotes wearing ponchos and weird round hats behind him, each of them holding a different musical instrument.

Lucky and I exchange glances for a moment and then we leave the car, running in Nick’s direction.

As we approach them, Nick turns to the coyote musicians and then says enthusiastically.

“Alright amigos… start in three… two… one!”

All of them then start playing their instruments loudly. A few seconds later a boot comes flying in Nick’s direction, but he dodges it with ease. Nick and his band stop playing and then all turn to look at a nearby house.

“STOP MAKING NOISE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!” The angry coyote barks furiously from the window of his house.

Nick huffs angrily and then barks back.

“DO YOU MIND? I’M GOING TO SERENADE MY LOVE HERE!” That’s his plan B? Why didn’t he make it plan A? It seems way more sane than all of that other crazy stuff.

I honestly thought he… I thought he would be doing something way worse right now.

The coyote throws his paws up in the air and then growls, pointing at the coyote musicians.

“YOU TRAITORS!” He then turns and glares at me yelling.

“NOT YOU TOO! YOU ANNOYING CRAZY BUNNY!” He then closes his window and disappears inside his house.

I then take the opportunity to approach Nick.

“Hey Nick…” He looks so cute in his tuxedo.

This appears to be something nice. This is cute. A serenade under the moonlight! What girl wouldn’t like that? And as Wang said, Robin is his lighthouse, the loved one guiding him back from the darkness.

This can work!

He looks at me and then wags his tail.

“Hey Carrots! Stinky!”

He then continues adjusting his guitar and I clear my throat asking.

“Uumm… Nick… is Robin in her house?” There’s no light on. We have to make sure she is here before he starts.

“Oh yes! I’m pretty sure she’s just hiding.” Nick responds with a smile and then raises his guitar.

“But she’ll soon come out and swoon at my performance!” He smiles and tries to act coolly.

Oookay…

I nod and yawn loudly. Damn I’m tired. I’ve been looking for this crazy fox for hours and hours… I need to sleep… and to puke up a lot of ice cream.

“Nick… shouldn’t you be performing for Ariel instead?” Lucky asks and I nearly gag in shock.

Nick tunes his guitar and then turns to Lucky. His lips tremble and his eyes start to dart in every direction. He looks troubled as doubt becomes apparent on his face.

“NO!” I respond and then put a paw on Lucky’s arm, gripping him with all my strength.

Lucky’s ears drop and he looks puzzled at me. I then force a smile and say, gritting my teeth.

“Nick is not going to do that because he’s not a filthy pedophile. Right Nick?”

Nick’s ears lay flat against his head and then he looks down at his feet.

“I’m not.” He mutters sadly, as if he was hurting.

Lucky looks worriedly at Nick and then sighs.

I rub my eyes sleepily and smile.

“Good luck Nick. Call me if you need any help.” I say and yawn again.

I am completely relaxed now after discovering he wasn’t getting drunk off his tail or getting into trouble. But I’ll have to find out why Lucky wants him to pursue the path of a pedophile. That’s wrong and sick.

“Good luck Nick.” Lucky says and then puts his paw on my hips and gives me a kiss on the head.

“Let’s go Mon Amour. We need to rest. It has been a very long stressful day and we all need to think about what is going to happen now.” He gives me a look that says we’ll be talking about this later.

I nod and we start walking away.

“Bye Carrots… Bye Stinky!” Nick then turns to the coyotes and says happily.

“NOW!”

The coyotes start playing their musical instruments and Nick plays his guitar, singing passionately into the microphone.

“My love… there’s only you in my life… the only thing that’s right…” He’s singing way better than I expected.

As we get in the car, I then ask slightly annoyed.

“Why did ask him about Ariel?”

Lucky sighs and looks fatigued at me. I cross my arms and he then just says.

“Let’s talk about this later… at home.”

He starts the engine and as I take one last look at Nick I realize. No one is going to get any sleep in this neighborhood if Robin doesn’t come out and answer Nick’s serenade.

My nose twitches with concern. Nothing can go wrong with all this… can it?

.

* * *

 

.

August 24th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“Mon Cheri… wake up.” Lucky gently calls to me and caresses my arm.

I open my eyes and yawn lazily. I blink a few times and then focus my good eye on my mate. He’s holding a food tray in his paws, filled with fruits and other tasty delicacies.

“I thought you would enjoy breakfast in bed Mon Amour.” He says with a smile.

I quickly put on my eye lens and then turn to him with a sly smirk on my face.

“Are you trying to butter me up with this?” I ask amused and then giggle.

“It’s not going to work.”

His ears drop and he then puts the tray of food on my lap.

“But Mon Cheri… Nick and Ariel love each other. How can you not see that?” He asks with a troubled look.

SIGH!

“Why do you think that? My friend is not a pedofox!” I say annoyed.

Lucky’s nose twitches and he looks sadly at me.

“It’s not just Nick… Ariel loves him.” He mutters.

I groan and then say.

“Look, Ariel is a little girl. By now she already cooled her head and has already realized Nick and she would never work out together. She must be happier than ever.”

Lucky keeps staring at me with sad bunny eyes and a cute twitching nose.

**SIGH!**

I take a deep breath and say slightly annoyed.

“Look, we can go see Ariel today and ask her about it. BUT when she says she’s okay, then you will have to promise me you will never try to push Nick into the dark path of pedophilia ever again.”

Lucky smiles excitedly and nods.

“Okay Mon Cheri! But when you see how much she is in love with Nick, then you will have to help him go to her and admit his love!” Lucky retorts, crossing his arms.

It’s settled then!

.

* * *

 

.

We get out of the car and walk up to Ariel’s house. I’m going to show him everything is fine and peachy. Lucky knocks on the door and we wait for Ariel to come greet us. We wait for Ariel to come and greet us… and we wait…

She should be coming…

Any minute now…

Uumm…

Lucky and I exchange worried glances and I say.

“I think she’s not home.”

Lucky nods but then his ears perk up.

“Mon Cheri, are you hearing this?” He asks, pressing his ears against the door.

What?! I approach the door with a confused look on my face and then press my ear on the door. My nose twitches as I listen to the sad weeping coming from inside the house. It sounds just like… Ariel.

But why is she crying? Oh fuck… is she hurt? Damn it! I worriedly reach for the door knob and then open the door. We enter and hear more clearly Ariel’s soft whining coming from the couch.

There are a few unfinished cartons of ice cream scattered on the floor. It’s as if she had started a box only to toss it away and open another one. Everything is a mess. My nose twitches and I sigh. The carpet is dirty… I just licked this clean not too long ago.

She’s lying on the couch, hugging a large stuffed yellow fish with blue stripes. Her face is buried in the stuffed animal and she weeps softly as we walk closer to her.

“Ariel…” I call gently as we walk closer to her.

She squirms surprised and then looks up from her stuffed fish, her aqua blue eyes red and her eyelids puffy from crying. She’s wearing a light green Hawaiian shirt and… wait…

That is Nick’s shirt! Why would she be wearing that if she never wears any clothing at all?

She sniffs sadly and rests her head on the couch again.

“What do you want?” She asks with a cracked voice.

I look worriedly at her and ask.

“Are you okay?”

I lean down and ask softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Mon Cheri, open your eyes!” Lucky exclaims in a hushed tone, giving me a disapproving look.

“It’s obvious she misses Nick.” He says and then leans down, gently petting her head.

Oh! I roll my eyes and give him a small glare.

”Just because she’s wearing his shirt and crying, you suddenly think you’re right about her and Nick?“ I ask annoyed and cross my arms.

He made a very compelling point last night about how he thought that Nick and Ariel loved each other a lot, but there was something making Nick indecisive.

I then looked at Lucky and made a pretty compelling point about how even though he is the most kind and gentle buck in the world, in the end he’s still Terran, and deep down he is used to atrocities like a thirty four year old male marrying a sixteen year old girl. So his opinion in this matter would not be taken into account.

Lucky’s jaw drops and he looks dumbfounded at me.

“Look at her… I **am** right!” He says with conviction.

“I don’t have to look at her because I **know** I am on the **right side** here! Pedophilia is a crime and no matter what happens, I won’t let Nick become a criminal.” I respond sternly.

Technically Nick already is a criminal… several times over... but what matters is that I don’t want to have another major crime added to his list.

Ariel then says painfully.

“It’s all your fault.” She looks at me and then sniffs, looking sadly down at her fish.

“Ever since the beginning, he always kept doubting himself and wondering if he was committing a mistake. But I kept going and… he was so close… so close…” Tears roll down her cheeks and she then hisses.

“If only Nick didn’t care about you or your fucking opinions… when you showed up, he gave up on me and decided to move on with that crazy plan of his."

It’s not my fault that Nick understood he was acting wrongly and decided to stop.

Ariel’s aqua blue eyes stare at me and I sigh.

“I just want to help you Ariel.” I give her an affectionate look and smile.

“I care about you… you’re like a little sister to me!” She’s more than double my size, but it is a figure of speech.

In my darkest hours she helped me more than I can imagine. She did so much for me… I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her. I want to help her too. I want to repay her somehow.

Ariel then sobs and pleads.

“Then help me with Nick. If both of us talk to him, then he will have to listen.”

“I can’t do that!” I respond.

“Mon Cheri!” Lucky exclaims annoyed and then looks at Ariel, saying reassuringly.

“Don’t worry! She’ll help you!”

I squint my eyes and say resolutely.

“I **won’t**! I’m sorry Ariel, but you’re too young for Nick. It’s for your own good!”

Ariel’s ears perk up and then she looks up at me with a glare.

“If you cared about what’s good for me then you wouldn’t be getting in the way of my love life!” She hisses angrily.

Her furious aqua eyes bore holes into my skull and I gulp for a second. Teenagers are so hard to deal with.

I clear my throat and then say.

“I’m not going to change my mind, whether you like it or not.”

Ariel’s scowl gets darker and then suddenly she stands up, towering over Lucky and me. My nose twitches and I …

“Ouuch!” I groan in pain at the same time as she grabs us by our ears and starts dragging us to the entrance door.

“Ariel please stop!” Lucky tries to calm her down, but she opens the door and shoves us out of her house.

We stumble a little and then I hear Ariel hissing viciously.

“ **Don’t come back**. **I’ll get Nick myself!** ” She glares at me, with a betrayed look on her muzzle, and then slams the door shut.

Lucky gives me a dissatisfied ‘I told you so’ look and I sigh. I close my eyes and groan, rubbing my forehead. I just wanted to help!

“Mon Cheri… we have to help her!”

“No!” I retort and then cross my arms.

“You guys are all trying to have Nick become a pervert… well… more perverted than he already is.” If only I had someone else on my side… AHA!

Lucky looks sternly at me and his nose twitches cutely.

I smirk and say.

“Let’s go! We are going to see Doctor Wang.”

She’ll make him understand.

.

* * *

 

.

“I agree with Lucky.” Doctor Wang says.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I look betrayed at her and Lucky smiles, nodding happily. I give my mate a small glare and then turn to the doctor.

“How can you say that?” I ask bewildered.

If there was anyone I expected to be rational about this matter, it was her. We told her everything that happened with Nick, Ariel and Robin. I was so sure she would shut down Lucky’s delusions of imagining Nick and Ariel as a couple. But instead she’s stabbing me in the fucking back!

She looks calmly at me and then explains.

“Even though Nick had several sessions with me, he never truly opened up to me. There were a lot of times when he didn’t tell me everything that was on his mind or was happening to him at the time. Now that you two informed me about his ploy to get Robin by dressing as a vixen, everything became clearer to me.”

What became clearer? That Nick is weak to temptation?

“Doctor Wang, could you explain it so that Mon Cheri can understand?“ Lucky asks with a smug look on his face.

She nods with a smile.

“Nick fell in love with Ariel, but he can’t bring himself to get together with her for several reasons. At first he was just confused and thought he wasn’t worthy of her, and he believed that Judy would also disapprove of the relationship. But Ariel was already in love with him too and she didn’t give up on him.” I knew it!

“See! Ariel is the one seducing him and messing with his head, trying to steal him from Robin!” That little temptress!

Wang then shakes her head and says.

“No. The only reason Nick is after another female is because he feels that by showing Ariel he’s in a happy relationship, she would give up on him. He feels that is the best for her.”

Wang takes a sip of her tea and continues.

“That’s why he decided to look for a nice female. But the tricky part was that it couldn’t be just any female… she would need to be perfect. One that would be approved by both his mother and you, the people he cares most about in the world.”

“What about his ex girlfriend… Katheryn was it?” Lucky asks curiously and then says.

“From what he told me she is pretty important to him as well.”

Wang giggles and then says.

“Yes, but I omitted her because knowing her, Nick knew that as long as he married a cute female, Kat would approve of it.”

Yeah, that sounds about right. As long as someone is cute, Kat will love them.

Lucky nods in understanding and then Wang continues.

“And that’s when he started looking for the one kind of female his mother always told him to look for… a beautiful and strong red vixen that would make him happy and give him lots of kits. With that in mind, it is no surprise that once he learned of Robin’s existence, he would pursue her.”

Yes! That’s a nice thing! For once I agree with Nick’s Mother! A vixen would be a hundred times better than a little girl from another species.

“He then created his persona as a vixen to chase Robin. It’s worth noting that his mother’s influence was so strong in this decision that subconsciously he even took on some of her mannerisms while dressed as a female, and even named his fake identity after her, Marian.”

Ah… fuck! He said he did it because he needed to but now that I think about it no wonder he was such a cunt to me! His mother despises me for some crazy reason.

“However, Ariel didn’t stay silent during this, and kept trying to convince him to follow his heart, even though he kept denying her, especially during the time they pretended to be engaged. Because of Nick’s eagerness in asking you to be his best mammal, Ariel had to take the role of his fake wife in order to keep his true marriage target secret. But she used the opportunity to show him how much she truly loved him, and attempted to demonstrate to him those feelings were genuine and pure. She almost succeeded, and from what Nick had told me, he was strongly considering dropping his plan… however…” Doctor Wang then stops and gives me an awkward glance.

She clears her throat and continues.

“Your severe disapproval of their pretend relationship made Nick begin to doubt himself again and believe he could never make Ariel happy… in fact, he started believing he would ruin her life if they were to be together. And while he pretended to not have heard or been affected by your words, he was moved by them.” She sighs and then says.

“It was because of you that he decided to push Ariel away even more than before. It was because of your words that he decided to keep pursuing his plan of marrying Robin… no matter what happened. Judy… Nick kept dressing as a female and becoming Marian because of you.”

“WHAT?!” My jaw drops and I exclaim.

“That’s bullshit! Nick kept doing it because he was too crazy not to notice his crazy plan would fail.”

Doctor Wang shakes her head and says.

“You’re underestimating the influence you have over Nick. Your opinion to him matters as much or even more than his own mother’s to him. You were the driving force that made him chase after that vixen.”

Well… whatever!

I huff and cross my arms in annoyance as I say.

“That’s a good thing then! At least I’m helping Nick to make the right choice!”

Lucky then puts a paw on my shoulder and says.

“But it isn’t the right choice Mon Cheri… and no one should be influencing Nick. He should be making the choice by himself. No one should tell you who to love and who not to. You should always be open to that love and follow your heart if you are fortunate enough to find it.” His nose twitches and he hugs me, pulling me closer to his body.

“I… I kind of see myself in Ariel… when you were with Robin and had to watch and help you pursue someone else.” He mutters softly.

My nose twitches and I stutter.

“But… but… I was confused… sick in my head at that time! Nick needs Robin! She’s the lighthouse bringing him back from the darkness!”

Wang shakes her head and then says.

“Ariel is the positive influence on him, not Robin. That can be easily seen since Nick acts like his normal self when he is with Ariel, but he acts… confused and troubled when he’s near Robin.”

NO! She… she is wrong! My ears drop and I look down sadly. She’s wrong this time.

“Do you see now, Mon Amour? It was just like how you were normal when you were with me… and irrational, disturbed and not your lovely beautiful self when pursuing Robin.” Lucky explains with a smile.

I feel sick in my stomach and then mutter.

“I wanna go home.”

Both of them are against me. Both of them want Nick to be a filthy pedofox. I’ll need to help Nick by myself.

Lucky’s nose twitches a little and his ears drop as he slowly nods. He gives Doctor Wang a glance and then says.

“We will come back later.”

We stand up and say our goodbyes. As we leave and enter the car, I sigh, staring at the snow. Lucky starts the car and looks at me, his ears droopy and his nose twitching. His ears then perk up and smiles, thinking of something.

“Mon Cheri! Why don’t we go see Nick?” He asks.

That would be nice! But... I’ll need to make sure Lucky don’t poison Nick’s mind with his ideas about Ariel.

.

* * *

 

.

Lucky smiles and then says happily.

“Nick responded to my message. He’s still in front of Robin’s house.”

Lucky puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a little squeeze, pulling me closer to him as we walk down the sidewalk toward Robin’s house. I smile and my ears heat up a little bit. He’s so good to me. But how can he be so hung up on Nick being with Ariel? That’s wrong… but I guess no one is perfect.

It must be because he’s Terran!

I mean, even Doctor Wang believes Nick should be with Ariel. She said he’s kind of crazy when he’s after Robin. HA! That is just wrong. Nick is crazy because of other reasons. He’s just too passionate about Ro…

We suddenly stop walking and I blink. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t even notice we had already arrived in front of Robin’s hou… house. My jaw drops, and both Lucky and I stare at Nick in shock. He’s wearing a protective suit and a helmet, and he’s sitting in the bucket of a weird wooden contraption.

“Where did he get a catapult?” Lucky asks shocked.

That thing is a catapult? But where are the cats?!

“I’M COMING, MY LOVE!” Nick shouts loudly.

We watch in shock as Nick pulls a rope and the catapult tosses him high up into the air.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEES!” He shouts happily as he flies straight into the electric fence.

‘Bzzzzzt!’ He slams into the fence, and after being thoroughly zapped, he drops and falls to the ground twitching.

Gasp! I cover my mouth and cry in dismay.

“NICK!”

We run up to him and help him get up. The dumb fox then shakes his head a little and looks at us with a big grin on his face.

“Hey guys!” He exclaims and wags his tail.

“Can you two do me a favor? I need help with aiming that thing!” He says, pointing at the catapult.

“Nick… this is crazy. You could seriously hurt or kill yourself.” Lucky answers and I nod.

Nick freezes for a second and then laughs awkwardly, taking off his helmet.

“It was just a joke!” He says, trying to laugh it off.

He then looks sadly at gate around Robin’s house and mutters.

“Plan G!” He’s already at the letter G?!

Nick then turns his back on us, ignoring Lucky and me, and runs away on all fours, probably going to collect the things required for his next… ahem… ingenious plan.

My nose twitches and Lucky and I exchange worried and perplexed glances.

“Uumm… let’s go home.” I say and give Lucky’s arm a little tug.

I’m going to have to come up with a way for Nick and Robin to get together. I can’t let that dumb fox do it alone or he’ll only end up making things worse. But I’ll have to do it in a way where Lucky and Doctor Wang aren’t involved.

“Okay…” Lucky answers, taking one last look at the catapult and shaking his head before turning to leave.

I’m going to help Nick! We are going to get Robin in no time! The two of us together are much stronger. That is why we are the perfect police partners. When we work together, nothing can stand in our way!

.

* * *

 

.

August 27th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Sigh…

I look out the window and watch the heavy rain falling outside. There’s no way we are going to be able to go out in this. I don’t think there’s a single soul out there in this rain except maybe some beavers or otters. It has been raining for days already.

My nose twitches and I complain.

“I’m sick of staying inside.”

Lucky then puts a paw on my shoulder.

“There’s no way we can go outside right now Mon Cheri.”

I look at him and my ears drop.

“I know, but I feel as if I was trapped in a cage. I feel like a criminal in a prison cell.” I complain.

And I already was trapped in a cage once… it’s not a nice feeling.

Lucky chuckles and then caresses my cheek, joking.

“If all inmates were as cute as you, then I would have gotten arrested a long time ago.”

HAH! I roll my eyes and giggle, snuggling closer to him and tucking ourselves under a blanket.

“What are we going to watch today?” I ask, nuzzling his neck.

He smiles, kissing my forehead, and answers.

“We can start with the news and then we’ll see what else we can find.” He says and then turns the TV on, changing the channel to the news.

“The new bill has passed with a hundred percent approval.” A cute swift fox vixen in a business suit sitting behind a desk says.

“So from now on be aware that the Feeding Grounds law has changed. If you want to be a Body Donor or an Organ donor, please go to the nearest government building and have your identity card updated.” The cute vixen then giggles and yips happily.

“Now, in other news, it seems that even though the invading slavers were arrested awhile ago, there are still Zootopians committing crimes in our city. Caitlin Zebrer will bring us more information about this subject.” She says with a serious expression.

Damn it. Why? Why would my own people do this? We have to show Terrans we can be better and more civilized than they are. That way Terrans would want to improve and abandon most of their barbaric ways.

Then the screen changes to show a young female zebra wearing dark blue business clothing.

“That’s right Kit. It appears that two Zootopians decided to come to Terra under the guise of being tourists so they could indulge in criminal activity as a pastime.”

My nose twitches and I glare angrily at the screen. This makes me sick. I hope these two get arrested and sent to a prison in Zoo…

“And the worse thing is, they are actually police officers in their country.” The zebra says disgusted and then two pictures, one of Nick and one of me appear beside her on the screen.

… topia!

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I exclaim in shock.

My eyes widen and I stare at the screen as the zebra continues.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, Nick, and his police partner Judith Laverne Hopps, Judy, have been charged with several crimes since they arrived in Terra. Especially Judy, who has been charged with several aggravated assault and attempted murder charges, one of which can be seen here.”

A clip then starts on the screen. It looks like a video from someone’s cell phone. The guy is drunkenly trying to focus the camera at a squirrel juggling three nuts in the air when suddenly we hear.

" **YOU'RE DEAD BITCH!** " Oh shit... that’s my voice.

The drunken guy then turns his phone in the direction of my voice and they pause the video.

I’m chasing a nurse vixen with a murderous glint in my eyes and a furious expression on my face.

Lucky stares at me perplexed, his nose twitching.

My heart beats faster and I stutter.

“That… that’s out of context! She had tricked Nick into fucking a dead weasel! I wasn’t going to kill her!” This zebra is making me look like a crazy murderous criminal!

Catlin then says.

“After contacting the authorities, it seems that these two were only able to roam free due to a few loopholes in the laws regarding external affairs. Apparently they are well known hero cops in the city of Zootopia and had some degree of diplomatic immunity. However this all changed a few days ago when our beloved deputy Robin Loxley’s wedding had a catastrophic ending.”

Oh no!

A picture of Robin appears beside her and she says with a disgusted look on her face.

“Nick Wilde, aided by his partner Judy, deceived Robin into marrying him, using a false identity. Once the ploy was revealed, the wedding was called off. But now the damage has already been done and Deputy Loxley was left completely heartbroken and devastated.” She then scowls and says angrily.

“Bastards like this Nick Wilde are the scum of the earth. Not caring about anyone’s feelings and thinking only of **themselves**! Any male like that should be put down!” She grasps her microphone angrily and then screams in fury, glaring at the camera.

“ABUSING, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF AND BREAKING THE HEART OF THE ONE FEMALE THAT HAS ALWAYS LOVED HIM!” She then tosses the microphone at the camera.

The camera mammal manages to dodge it and the zebra then screams, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“FUCK YOU ZED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR STRIPED WHORE DIE SHITTING YOURSELVES WITH DIARRHEA! YOU CHEATING SON OF A WHO…”

The screen then changes to a black screen. The white words ‘Technical Difficulties’ appears besides the picture of a little fox holding a hammer.

My tail tingles and I feel a chill down my spine. This feels familiar somehow, like déjà vu!

The screen goes back to the cute vixen from before. She giggles adorably and then says.

“Back to the news! As several mammals make a line to try to comfort everyone’s favorite police vixen, others are discussing what should be done to the two vile perpetrators.”

“But that’s all wrong.” I mutter sadly.

“Don’t worry Mon Cheri!” Lucky hugs me tighter.

“This is just sensationalist news! There’s no way any of this is being taken seriously.”

The vixen then wags her tail.

“Mayor Snow did declare that the probable course of action will be deportation and a lifetime ban on their entry into Holy Terra. The Sheriff however commented he’s already preparing a big cauldron to cook some stew, and the Zealots have already began ritualistic chanting and preparing for a Holy War. In their Grandmaster’s own words ‘The sins of these heretics can only be purged with blood’.” She giggles and shakes her head.

“Zealots and their Holy Wars… where would we be without them.” She says amused.

Lucky then turns off the TV and clears his throat.

“That isn’t so bad.” He says and I stare horrified at him.

“It isn’t so bad? Lucky! It’s horrible! They either want to banish Nick and I from entering Terra ever again, or kill and eat us or start a Holy War… any of these options is horrible.” My nose twitches.

He smiles and then kisses my lips before saying reassuringly.

“Mon Amour! Mayor Snow is a very kind woman. I’m sure she’ll make a just decision. And the Sheriff is her husband. He won’t go against her wishes.”

“What about the guys calling for war?” I call nervously.

“The Zealots are always calling for war!” He says with a chuckle.

How can he laugh about that?!

“That still doesn’t make me feel any better.” I mutter.

He smiles warmly and then says.

“Mon Cheri… a friend of mine got me tickets for a play… ‘Legally Blonde the Musical’ or something… that is going to happen today.” He caresses my cheek.

“I had given up on going to it because of the rain, but I think we could drive to the theater so you could distract yourself for awhile.” He says softly.

I smile and nod, hugging him.

“That would be great.”

.

* * *

 

.

August 28th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Lucky looks concerned at me and then asks.

“Mon Cheri, are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself?”

I roll my eyes and smirk.

“I think I can take care of myself.” I answer and kiss my sweet bunny love’s cheek. I put on my hoodie and sunglasses and give Lucky a big smile. He said I needed to use a disguise so that the Terran mammals won't recognize me. He worries about me, saying it is just too dangerous for me to walk around on my own now that I've been labeled as a public enemy.

He raises an eyebrow at me but then nods slowly.

“Yes but… call me if you need anything!” He says.

I nod and open the car door.

“I’ll be coming home as soon as I talk with Nick.” I look at him and reassure him.

“I’m going to take care of myself.”

Lucky then smiles and says excitedly.

“Alright! I’m going to update my identity card and will meet you at home.”

We share a quick kiss and then I leave the car, waving goodbye to him. I watch as he drives away and my smile turns into a devilish smirk. Now that he’s busy, I can finally help Nick get with Robin without Lucky interfering. I giggle to myself and then walk in the direction of Robin’s house. Apparently Nick’s still trying to make his way inside.

I’m feeling really pumped today! That break due to the rain really helped me. And I really liked the musical we saw yesterday. The funniest part was watching Lucky cringe when they sang the song about gay Europeans... but that feline sitting behind me was super annoying. She purred during the **ENTIRE** play. She even purred to the rhythm of the songs. I still was able to enjoy it but it was quite annoying.

I turn the corner and as I approach Robin’s place I see Nick holding a piece of rope, talking with a giraffe. He looks horrible. His fur is all messy and he looks as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep lately.

I walk closer to them and then watch as Nick gives the giraffe ten zollars, Terran of course. Nick then starts climbing the giraffe’s body. I roll my eyes and sigh at his plan to use this poor female as a way to bypass the electric fence.

I stop beside the giraffe and look way up, watching as Nick stands on top of her head and ties one of the ends of the rope to one of her small horns. I cross my arms and cringe as he gives the rope a small pull and wags his tail, saying happily.

“Okay Sanisha! Now you look over the fence and ouch!” He yelps and clutches his neck with one paw.

He takes a dart out of his neck and looks at it as he slips off the giraffe’s HEAD!

“NICK!” I call in fright, my ears perking up as I nervously stare at my friend plummeting to the ground.

The giraffe exclaims in surprise and manages to catch him midair. Thank the fucking heavens! I am way too little to try and catch him. I put a paw over my chest, sighing in relief. I thought he was a goner for a moment. Nick squirms for a few moments and then falls asleep. I think the tranquilizer worked even faster due to his exhaustion.

My nose then twitches angrily and I turn. But who was the fucking bastard that shot him? That was dan… ge… rous.

My eyes widen as I spot a vixen in a green robe and yellow hood, holding a tranquilizer pistol in one of her paws, and a wolf wearing just a Kevlar chest piece with K9 stamped on it.

“Robin!” I mutter silently in surprise as I spot her walking towards us.

The giraffe looks at Nick and then at them confused.

“What’s going on Officer?” She asks with a sorry look on her face.

Robin’s eyes are bloodshot, probably from crying, and judging from her angry expression, I guess she is about to kill someone. The wolf looks at the giraffe with a friendly smile and answers.

“Nothing for you to worry about… just give the fox to us!” He says extending his arms.

The giraffe looks at him for a second and then nods, handing Nick to him before walking away.

“Hey, Robin!” I call softly as I approach her.

“What are you going to do with him?” I ask.

The wolf looks at me and then turns to Robin questioningly. I guess even he doesn’t know. Robin doesn’t even spare a single glance my way and instead she looks at the wolf and growls.

“I want him out of my sight! Take him to the precinct, maybe spending his last days in Terra inside a holding cell will teach him something.” Her voice is kind of weak, as if she had spent a long time crying… which I think she did.

The wolf nods and then turns his back on us, walking in the direction of their cruiser. My ears drop and I say nervously.

“Wait!” What does she mean by last days in Terra?!

She walks up to the gate in front of her house and unlocks it, quickly walking inside and closing it behind her. She doesn’t even acknowledge my presence and then enters her house.

What… what do I do?! My heart beats faster and I gulp. Nick is being taken to a cell and Robin is obviously mad at me. But she’s still my best chance of helping him. If I can just calm her down long enough so she thinks everything through hopefully she will see the light.

I wait for a little more than half an hour and then suddenly the front door opens and Robin appears. She’s wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. Those are male clothes, but she looks charming in them. Her fur is shining now. I think she has just taken a bath… I wonder where she’s going?

She passes by the gate and then stops in front of me. Robin scowls and says angrily, her voice weak and cracked.

“It has been decided Nick and you will be given seven days to pack your shit, board a train or boat, and get the fuck out of our country.”

My nose twitches and I look mournfully at her. She was never this harsh to me. Robin then turns her back on me.

“Make sure to get out before the seven day time limit is up.”

“Wait Robin!” I call weakly and then plead.

“Please, we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing for us to talk about.” She snarls.

I take a deep breath and then say.

“Robin, I know you’re mad about what Nick did but…”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” She snarls and then turns to glare at me, bearing her teeth viciously.

“Can’t you take a fucking hint and see I don’t want to see the two of you ever again?” She asks, her eyes tearing up.

My nose twitches and I say.

“But Robin, I care about you… and Nick loves you. Sure it was crazy, but he did all that because he loved you.”

“He didn’t do **shit** for me!” She snarls.

“He manipulated me and pretended to care about me, but all he ever saw me as was a glorified consolation prize. You know… for a second there I really thought she… he cared about me… but nope! Haha! You two got me!”

“No one was tricking you” I say trying to calm her down.

I try to reach for her paw, but she shakes my paw off violently. I then take a step back and say softly.

“He loves you a lot. I’m sure if you just give him a chance you’ll see that! I know you love him too otherwise you wouldn’t have almost married him. You’re his light, he needs you.”

“He needs to be put down!” She growls, tears rolling down her cheeks.

My nose twitches and I try to convince her. I have to!

“Robin, if it’s about him being a male then…”

“IT’S NOT BECAUSE OF THAT!” She screams, her sad light brown eyes glaring at me.

“I loved **Marian**! Not him!”

My nose twitches and I look at her as she wipes the tears from her eyes. I’m losing her here.

I clear my throat and say.

“But he is Marian. Just because you didn’t notice it…”

“I’m sorry if I’m so stupid I didn’t notice she was a male!” She suddenly snarls furiously.

Oh shit!

“That’s not what I meant! I just…”

She bears her fangs at me and growls in fury.

“I’m sorry if when my fucking girlfriend said she wanted to take things slow I didn’t **attack and molest her in her sleep**!” Yup… she’s still mad about that one time.

She sniffs and says with a cracked voice.

“I’m sorry if I thought she was a shy girl and wanted to respect that… I…” She starts crying.

Fuck… just… fuck. Why couldn’t Nick have just tried to date her normally? Why did he need to make a mess out of all of this?

“Robin, I’m just worried about you… that’s all.” My nose twitches and I look sadly at her.

Robin sniffs a few times and then glares at me.

“Don’t worry! My mistake was trusting Zootopians… and I’ll never make that mistake ever again.”

I roll my eyes and retort.

“You don’t need to be xenophobic just because Nick chose the worst way possible to court you. It’s not as if Terrans didn’t act crazy all the time as well.”

“Fuck you!” She blurts out… and then starts growling.

“ **Fuck you!** You think that you’re so much better than us! Is that why you two came here... to **torment** me?” She snarls taking a step in my direction.

What?! I take a step back and my nose twitches.

“That wall up to the north was raised because we don’t like your people! The only reason we still have relations with your country is because sometimes Terrans still appear there when they are sent to this world, otherwise we would have just barricaded ourselves behind our wall and left you barbarians to rot by yourselves!”

A stream of tears flow down her cheeks and she sobs. I… I don’t even think she knows why she’s mad anymore. She’s just mad and... I think no matter what I say she isn’t going to listen and is just going to get more and more furious.

“So why don’t you get off your high horse, take your false moralism, stick it up your fucking ass, and then take that **fucking backstabbing two-faced son of a whore** and leave me alone?” She snarls viciously.

“ROBIN?!” Will calls loudly.

Robin’s ears perk up for a single moment, and she then looks up, her expression softening. The black panther runs in our direction, stopping in front of Robin with a worried look on his face.

He looks at Robin and wiggles his whiskers, purring softly.

“Hey Ro, are you ready to go to karaoke?”

Robin looks at him, all teary, and tries to form a smile, but then starts weeping.

“No.” She whines and sobs sadly.

My nose twitches and I mutter.

“Robin…”

‘ **Growwwl**!’ Will shuts me up with a growl and then leans down.

“It’s alright… I’m here.” He purrs and picks Robin up in his arms, hugging her. She buries her muzzle in her paws and Will presses her gently against his body and then stands up.

“Let’s go inside.” He purrs and they pass by the gate.

He glares viciously at me and then walks inside the house, closing the door behind him. My arms fall to my side and I look at her house, my ears droopy. She doesn’t want to go back to Nick... and I think… no I **know** she hates us now.

My eyes tear up and I sniff.

.

* * *

 

.

I get into Lucky’s car and sit in the passenger’s seat, sniffing and wiping some tears from my cheeks.

“Mon Cheri.” He says softly and puts a paw on my arm.

I shake my head and say.

“I’m fine. I just… I’m fine.” I mutter, my eyes tearing even more.

His nose twitches cutely and he then gets closer to me, hugging me and pressing my body against his. I hug him back and bury my face against his neck, taking a deep breath to calm down. He kisses the top of my head and caresses my ears gently, saying.

“Just give Robin some time. I’m sure she’ll calm down and see…”

“No.” I interrupt him and then continue.

“There’s no more time. They want Nick and I boarding a train and out of Terra in a week at most.”

After I called Lucky and asked him to pick me up, I had enough time to cry and come to terms with what was going to happen. Robin, one of the best friends I ever had, now hates me.

Lucky then kisses my lips and nuzzles me saying softly.

“Not just Nick and you, Mon Amour. If you’re going to leave Terra, then I will as well.” I look at him, my ears warming up.

He smiles and caresses my cheek.

“I’ll always be by your side.”

Aww Lucky! We hadn’t really talked about what we would do once I had to leave, but I had hoped for this. He kisses me and says.

“I’ve searched my whole life for you and will go wherever I need to go to be with you.”

I hug his neck and pull him closer to me, kissing his soft lips passionately.

“I love you.” I say and sniff. He’s the only one that would do something like this for me. He’s definitely getting lucky tonight.

Lucky smiles and then says.

“But since we have very little time left, then it means we have to make haste. You said Nick was taken to a holding cell right?”

I look at him and nod. He closes his eyes for a moment and his nose twitches for a second before he smiles and says determinately.

“That’s a good thing! We have time for him to get together with Ariel.”

NO! That would be wrong and… and… sigh.

Why do I care? Nick and Robin are not going to be together… I might as well give up on hooking them up.

My nose twitches and I ask.

“What’s your plan?”

“You’ll see Mon Cheri.” He smiles and sits back behind the wheel. He picks up his phone and starts a call before placing it on holder on his dash. The phone rings a few times and then…

“LUCKY! IS NICK WITH YOU?!” Ariel asks hopefully.

Lucky smiles and then answers.

“No. We’re going to get him at the precinct and then I wanted to take him to your house so you two could have a romantic discussion and…”

“ **FUCK BEING ROMANTIC!** ” She snarls in fury.

Lucky and I nearly jump in our seats and then Ariel hisses.

“I tried the wimpy and cute Zootopian way and look at what happened!” She sounds pissed.

“From now on I’m going to do it the **Terran** way!” She says sounding determined.

“Bring him to my house! I’ll owe you one Lucky!”

Lucky’s nose twitches and he opens his mouth to answer, but Ariel suddenly ends the call. My nose twitches and I gulp.

“What’s the Terran way?” I ask fearing the answer.

He starts the car and responds with an apprehensive look on his face.

“You’re going to see soon!”

“But it’s not very romantic… not romantic at all.” He says looking very sorrowful.

.

* * *

 

.

I stare at the precinct from the inside of Lucky’s car and sigh. I get it! After what happened at the wedding and because most of Robin’s friends and coworkers think Nick is the devil and are painting me with the same brush, I really shouldn’t go walking in there without a good reason. But waiting alone in the car still sucks.

After what feels like an eternity. I spot a red fox happily running on all fours out of the precinct. Nick wags his tail like a kit running circles around Lucky as they make their way to the car.

Heh! Nick’s such a kit when he’s excited. He’s never so energetic when it’s time to go to work though. Lucky enters the car, sitting behind the wheel while Nick sits in the back seat.

“Thanks for getting me out of there! The food sucked!” Nick says excitedly, putting on his seatbelt. He then grins and wags his tail.

“Now let’s go back to Archer’s home! This time my plan is not going to fail.” Oh Nick… you have no chance.

Lucky smiles and locks the doors.

“We aren’t going to Robin’s place.” He turns to look at Nick and says.

“We are taking you to see Ariel.”

Nick’s ears lay flat against his head and his smile disappears.

“WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”

Lucky looks calmly at him, and says.

“Look Nick, I know you care a lot about her and want Ariel to be happy, and I know you think you’ll make her sad if you’re near her and that’s why you don’t want to see her.”

“If you know it, then why are we going there?” Nick barks, leaning closer to us with an angry look on his muzzle.

Lucky then sighs, rubbing his forehead for awhile and then calmly opens the glove compartment, taking out a newspaper from inside. He then rolls it and hits Nick on top of his head.

“CAAAIIIM!” The dumb fox whines loudly and leans back, curling into a defensive ball on his seat.

What the fuck?

“That’s just a newspaper roll right?” I ask and stare as Nick covers his face with his arms, peeking fearfully at the roll in Lucky’s paws.

“It’s just newspaper.” Lucky responds to me and then turns to Nick.

“Ariel has been sad and miserable ever since you left, Nick. No matter what you do, leaving without talking to her one last time would make her sadder than anything you can ever imagine. Don’t you agree?” He asks sternly.

Nick averts his gaze, hiding his ashamed face behind his bushy tail and mutters.

“Yes.”

“Then it’s settled! We’re going to visit Ariel right now! What happens later is up to you!” Lucky exclaims happily and puts the newspaper roll back inside the glove compartment.

I feel my lips curving into an evil smile and I turn to look at Nick. Heh… so he is scared of newspaper rolls right! Interesting!

.

* * *

 

.

Lucky parks his car in front of Ariel’s house and then Nick lets out a single soft whine. Lucky chuckles and exclaims happily.

“C’mon Nick. Ariel is waiting.”

Nick nods slowly and then we leave the car, walking in the direction of Ariel’s home. As we approach the house, Lucky holds my paw and whispers silently so that Nick can’t listen.

“Let’s give them some space, Mon Amour.” He then looks at Nick and encourages him.

“Keep going Nick! I know you can do it.”

I look puzzled at him and raise an eyebrow. What would they need space for? Nick stops for a moment, giving us a questioning look before shrugging his shoulders and stopping in front of the door.

“Poor bastard.” Lucky mutters with a solemn look on his face and I get even more perplexed.

What’s the deal here?

Nick takes a deep breath, his ears laying flat against him head, and then knocks on the door. We wait for a few moments and then the door opens.

‘ **SNARRL!** ’ Without any warning, Ariel comes pouncing from within the house and onto Nick.

“What the…?!” I look baffled as Ariel and Nick roll on the ground, struggling against each other, but Lucky seems unfazed by it.

Nick then lies down, with his back on the ground. Ariel is straddling his belly, holding both of his paws in place, not giving him any chance to escape. Nick looks at her with confused emerald green eyes and then asks.

“Little Fish, what are you doinnHMMPFF!”

Ariel forcibly kisses him, shutting him up. Wait a second…

GASP! I look shocked at Lucky.

“Is this…?” I ask and my ears drop.

“Yes.” He nods with a serious mournful face.

But this is barbaric.

Ariel and Nick keep kissing for awhile and then Ariel breaks the kiss so they can breathe. As soon as his mouth is free, Nick starts whining.

“Little Fish! What are you doing?” Nothing good, that is quite certain.

Ariel grins widely and her aqua blue eyes shine mischievously.

“What do you think?” She asks sexily and moves her hips, rubbing her privates against his sheath.

GAASP! I have to stop this! This is wrong! I…

Lucky suddenly hugs me and whispers.

“Just let them deal with this themselves, Mon Cheri.”

Nick gasps and then whines nervously.

“Ariel! We can’t do that! We…”

“ **SHUT UP**!” She snarls violently and then hisses.

“I know what you’re thinking Nick. You’re thinking that you’re going to make me sad somehow, and you’re thinking that Judy is not going to approve of us and will stop being your friend.” She glares at him and her sharp fangs shine.

“I don’t care what you say! The moments we spent together this past month **weren’t** a lie. And I **don’t** **care** about what other people might think and neither should you. I’m not some stupid girl. I **know** what I want Nick! I want you! **You** are going to make me **happy**! So tell me, Nick… are you going to make me happy?” She asks sternly.

Nick opens his mouth in shock and then looks at me, as if looking for answers.

“NO!” Ariel snaps and lets go of his paws.

She grabs his head with both her paws and forces him to look at her.

“I want **you** to tell me Nick! I don’t want you to think of anything else but me right now.” She stares at him and asks.

“Do you love me?”

Lucky stops breathing and stares at them anxiously mesmerized. This isn’t a soap opera you know. Nick freezes and stares shocked at her. He gazes longingly at Ariel, his emerald green eyes meeting her aqua blue ones.

“I love you.” He mutters and then says with more conviction.

“I love you.”

“Awww!” Lucky says, smiling happily as he watches the scene unfold in front of us.

Ariel smiles and then kisses Nick passionately. Nick then hugs her, pressing her chest against his. He gently caresses her back and then her shoulders. His paws finally resting on her cheeks. They break the kiss and he stares lovingly at her, his mouth trembling as if looking for the right words. But he doesn’t need any… the way he is looking at her makes words completely unnecessary.

He loves her… he really does.

Nick then gently caresses the back of her head and licks her lips before they kiss a third time.

I sigh and cross my arms. You know what! Fuck it! Two years from now she’ll be eighteen so… at least in the eyes of the law Nick won’t be a pedophile by then. For now I’ll just have to…

**GAAAAAAAASP!**

I cover my mouth with both paws and my ears drop. I stare in shock as Nick’s dick comes out from within its sheath. The length of it is pressed between Ariel’s butt cheeks as if it was a sausage in hot wolf bread and the tip is poking her tail.

Lucky then puts a paw around my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

“See Mon Cheri! I told you they would be happy together! Our job here is done!” He says proudly.

What job?! We didn’t do anything.

He then gives me a small push and ushers me in the direction of his car. He chuckles and says.

“Let’s give the two love birds some privacy!”

“Privacy? They are in the middle of her courtyard.” I exclaim.

As if on cue, the two perverts stand up, still making out and then stumble their way inside her house.

My nose twitches and… you know what! Fuck it!

I sigh and as we enter Lucky’s car I say.

“I need a drink.” An alcoholic one!

.

* * *

 

.

August 29th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“I don’t know if I want to go in there.” I say as I look at the outside of Ariel’s house.

Lucky chuckles and rubs my arm and kisses my neck saying.

“There’s nothing to worry about Mon Cheri.”

That’s where he’s wrong. There’s walking in on my best friend fucking an underage giant river otter to worry about here.

He knocks on the door and I then say.

“We’re just doing a quick visit to see how they are doing and to discuss how we are going to tell Robin about this development.” I whisper to him.

He nods and then says excitedly.

“After this we’re going to that café you keep talking about.”

I nod and he grins. The door then opens and we see a very cheery Ariel standing in front of us.

“Come on in guys.”

We enter and I immediately sigh in relief. The living room doesn’t smell like sex. Nick is sitting on the couch, in front of the TV. Ariel sits beside him and Lucky and I sit on the other couch. Nick and Ariel hug each other and snuggle. He looks at her with loving eyes and licks her cheek before turning to look at us.

“I had a ton of things I wanted to say but… they all sum up to an old fashioned ‘thank you’.” Nick says, his tail wrapping around Ariel’s torso. She then kisses him.

“I don’t know if I would have had the courage to go through with it if it weren’t for the two of you… I owe you two big time.” Nick says softly, in one of his rare serious moments.

“Well…” Lucky smiles and says.

“You could start by not calling me Stinky anymore!”

Nick gasps and then says feigning horror.

“I can’t do that!”

His ears flick for a moment and he smirks.

“What I can do is tell you where Carrots keeps her vibrator hidden!”

GASP!

My ears heat up and I exclaim annoyed.

“NICK!”

Lucky’s ears drop and his cute nose twitches.

“Why… why would I want that?!” He asks nervously, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Nick looks impishly at us and responds.

”Right now that small sex toy is the only thing that has ever gotten inside her happy place beside you! I could tell you where to find it!”

Ariel giggles and nods.

“You could get rid of your rival!” She smiles perversely.

These two teasing fucks! I haven’t had that thing since back in Zootopia when I started having the crazy sexual urges. I glare at them and they snicker. Nick lets out a chuckle and then says.

“Alright, alright… now onto serious business!”

“We are getting married!” Ariel exclaims excitedly.

Ah…

Nick looks annoyed at her and complains.

“I thought we would tell them together like we planned!”

She huffs and crosses her arms.

“You were taking forever!”

Nick rolls his eyes and then says.

“Well, we’re getting married two days from now… and this time I want you to be my best mammal for real Carrots.”

I look dumbfounded at him and then ask.

“Nick… it’s great that you and Ariel are happy and all. But getting married already?”

He nods.

“I love her! And we have to get married while we’re still in Terra. In Zootopia they won’t let me marry her.” He says with a smirk.

Of course they won’t! She’s a chil… sigh! You know what… fuck it! I’m not going down this road again.

Nick then grins even more and says.

“Besides, I deflowered her yesterday! It’s my duty as a male and her mate to marry her!” He states proudly, lightly beating his chest.

“Nick, you were not my first.” Ariel comments.

His ears lean back and he looks shocked at her.

“I wasn’t?! But you’re so tight!” Oh God!

She giggles and licks his lips.

“You’re just too big and hunky!”

Nick smiles but then asks.

“But I was better than your other boyfriends, right?” Stop!

“Way better!”

TOO… MUCH… INFORMATION!

“Ahahaha…” I laugh awkwardly and avert my gaze from them.

“What about Robin?” I ask, trying to change the subject.

Wait… I look at Nick and Lucky nods.

“You broke her heart Nick.”

Nick’s ears lay flat against his head and he takes a deep breath.

“I know… you don’t have to remind me about that.” He mutters ashamed.

“You and Mon Cheri only have a few days left in Terra. After you leave you will never be able to come back here again.” Lucky’s nose twitches and he says.

“If you don’t make up with Robin before you leave… then you never will.”

Ah…

My ears drop and I look sadly at my feet. Robin was one of the kindest mammals I met in my life. I don’t want to go back home on bad terms with her.

Nick gulps soundly and sighs.

“Robin was… is… the most perfect vixen I ever met… I loved her.“ He sighs heavily.

”I a way, I still do.“

Ariel silently glares at him, anger emanating from her body as her fur bristles. Nick shakes his head and says.

”It’s not like that. I liked her… a lot. And that’s why I felt that since I couldn’t be with Little Fish, then I needed to be with her… I didn’t stop to think how she would feel about all that.” To be fair you didn’t stop to think about much of anything.

He looks down at his paws and then says with a guilty tone.

“I know I can’t make up to her for what I did but… I want to try at least.”

“But Nick, she doesn’t want to see you anymore.” I say.

She doesn’t want to see me either.

He nods and then responds.

“That’s why I asked Squeaky to try to keep track of her location.” Squeaky?

“Who is Squeaky?” Lucky asks.

Nick smiles and answers.

“He’s a mouse private investigator I hired! If she leaves her house, then he’s going to call us so we can try to go and meet her. I gave him your numbers as well!”

“We should be going Nick! The kids are going to be here in a few.” Ariel says.

Nick looks at the clock and nods.

“Carrots, Stinky! Do you two want to go to Raccoon City with the scouts and us?” He asks.

I look confused at him and deny politely.

“I’m not in the mood for traveling, Nick.”

He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“It’s an amusement park!”

“A zombie themed amusement park” Ariel adds.

Oh… cool! But…

Nick and Ariel stare at me with expectant faces. I then feel Lucky pressing my paw and looking at me with a hopeful face. He really wanted to go to that café and have a romantic lunch.

Besides, Nick acts like a kit when he’s excited and having fun and Ariel is a teenager. So Lucky and I will end up taking care of the kids while these two have fun on the rides.

I smirk and answer.

“Sorry! But Lucky and I already have plans.”

Lucky gives a quick fist pump gesture and I giggle.

.

* * *

.

August 31th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“You look beautiful Mon Cheri.” Lucky says with a sweet smile.

My nose twitches and I look down at the pink bridesmaid dress I wore during Robin’s wedding that I am now wearing again for Nick and Ariel’s wedding. Lucky is very handsome wearing the tuxedo he did for Robin’s wedding.

“You would make the most gorgeous perfect bride.” He says grinning at me.

“Is that a hint Lucky?” I say teasing him.

He then begins to look a bit nervous and starts fidgeting and responds.

“I am only speaking the truth Mon Amour.” I then begin to look nervous and say.

“I guess I do, but...”

He looks gently at me and then asks.

“Are you still worried?”

I nod and he chuckles.

“There’s nothing to worry about!” He kisses my cheek.

I still can’t shake off this bad feeling that is in the back of my mind. I feel as if something terrible is about to happen.

“Did you manage to talk with the Mayor about Nick’s and my case?” I ask anxiously.

I spent all day yesterday holed up inside his apartment waiting as he tried to have a meeting with the Mayor. He said it wasn’t safe for me to be walking around by myself since even more news channels started covering the story about Nick and Robin’s failed relationship, and all of them painted Nick and me as demons. Lucky wanted to see if he could persuade the authorities to not banish us from the country. He came back really late last night and he has been avoiding the subject ever since.

Lucky’s ears drop and he looks sadly at me.

“Unfortunately I wasn’t given an audience, but Mayor Snow sent me a message. ‘They won’t be harmed, but these two are not welcome here anymore’ she said.” His nose twitches.

My ears drop and nod. So there’s no other way… NO! I won’t stand for this. They can’t just expel me from their country. It isn’t right.

‘We don’t like your people’ Robin said… but she was mad at Nick. She didn’t mean it. I still have some time left. I can try to patch things up while I’m still here. And they aren’t going to hurt us in any way, or so they say.

However I still have a bad feeling in the back of my mind. Maybe I’m just being paranoid.

“Let’s go!” I say, trying to cheer myself up.

We walk down the hallway and enter the temple’s main area. This time the temple is not decorated as it was during Robin’s wedding. Ariel wanted to have a simpler ceremony.

Several mammals are sitting, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. Nick is standing at the altar, waiting for me to come stand by his side. Several female bridesmaids are happily giggling and chatting over at the altar. Purr Machine is among them, but I don’t know any of the others. Weird… one of the bridesmaids is wearing a veil and she’s pregnant. For someone who’s pregnant she’s really in shape! But who the fuck wears a pink dress like that? She looks ridiculous.

I don’t see any giant otters that look like Ariel’s parents anywhere. There’re a lot of giant otters here, but none that looks quite like Ariel.

Wait a second… NO WAY?!

My jaw drops in shock and I stare at a line of chairs filled with bats wearing cardboard box armor, their leader is holding a butter knife and smiling happily. What was his name… Arthur! I can’t believe it!

Wait! And that fox with a ton of kits sitting by his side is…

“Alex!” I exclaim.

He waves at us and smiles.

“Hey Judy!”

Whoa… I feel as if it was like yesterday that he had his friends chase us pretending to be savages over a prank.

“Hey Lucky!” Alex says and then his kids also yip.

“Hi, Uncle Lucky!” The more than ten fox kits say cheerfully.

Lucky chuckles.

“Hi Alex, hi kids!”

“You know Alex and his kits?” I ask confused.

Lucky smiles and

“He’s my oldest friend here in Terra. I owe him a lot.”

Ah. What a small world.

Alex then looks excited at Nick and yips.

“Hey Nick! Looks like the plan was a success after all, huh!”

What plan?!

My nose twitches and I glance at Nick. He has a poker face on and his paw makes slicing motions over his neck as if he was slitting his throat. Lucky did the same thing once, when those musicians tried to perform at our table. Alex’s jaw drops and he nods slowly.

My nose twitches for a while and then I sigh. I don’t care what it they are talking about! Today is a celebration day!

I give my mate a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He sits on a chair near the altar and I approach Nick, stopping by his side.

“You look beautiful Carrots.” He compliments me, wagging his tail.

I smile and answer.

“You’re looking good too!”

He’s wearing a black tuxedo, and the best thing is… he’s actually wearing pants! I thought he would try to be naked during his wedding, but at least this one time he has decided to show some decency.

Nick smirks smugly and then puffs his chest out full of pride.

“Of course I look great Carrots!” I said good… not great!

I just remembered! I forgot to put on the blue eye lens on top of the red one. Ah fuck it… it’s not that bad. I’m getting used to having a red eye actua…

“Alright, alright!” The priest walks in our direction, mumbling annoyed.

“The coffee machine was broken and I’m sleepy so don’t expect a show today.” He groans and stretches himself, cracking his back.

The coyote priest then yawns and clicks his tongue a few times.

“Enter the bride!” He announces and the entrance door opens.

Ariel then appears, wearing a beautiful white dress. Lobo, her manned wolf brother, is standing tall beside her. He’s wearing a black tuxedo, just like Nick, and he gives Ariel his arm.

The two of them make their way toward us, Lobo is taking care to take small steps so Ariel doesn’t have to rush to keep up with him. Maned wolves are so weird. They have these long ass arms and legs. They look funny.

She looks so beautiful! Nick smiles, gazing lovingly at Ariel as she approaches the altar. The two of them arrive at the altar and Ariel stands beside Nick in front of the priest.

The coyote sighs heavily and then says.

“Brothers and Sisters… we are gathered here today to marry Nicholas Pilberius Wilde and Ariel Garra Sangrenta!”

Maybe nothing is going wrong today! Other than the priest being kind of moody everything is going fine. I smile happily and look proudly at Nick. My best friend is actually getting married!

I still wish Robin was here with us. I hope she can forgive Nick one day.

“I am about to unify these two souls in front of Incognitus! So if anyone here has anything to say against this marriage then speak now or forever be silent!” The priest says.

Hah! Of course there’s no one here that is against this marriage. I was the only one most vocal against this vile act of pedophilia, and even I’m okay with it now… kind of at least.

All the guests stay silent and then…

“ **STOP!** ” Two voices shout as one.

My ears drop and I look back shocked, searching for the ones that… oh my fucking God.

Nick and I stare dumbfounded as Lola and the snowshoe hare Nick fucked at the Wall stand at the entrance to the temple. Well… they aren’t standing. Both of them are sitting in wheelchairs.

All of the mammals inside the temple stare in shock as the two does roll their way towards us and stop in front of the altar.

My nose twitches and I then notice Lucky staring at me with a questioning look on his face. I shake my head and turn to Nick, but the dumb fox has his mouth hanging open and looks as confused by the whole deal as we all are.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Ariel asks with a smile, but I can feel the fury hidden in her sweet voice.

Lola smiles and then answers.

“Isn’t it obvious, sweetie? We are stopping this farce right now! This fox boy toy is mine!” She licks her lips and Nick and I shudder.

“No way whore! That hunky piece of meat is mine!” The hare retorts and then the two start arguing.

This can’t be happening. Ariel raises an eyebrow and turns to look at Nick. His ears lay flat on his head and he gives her an apologetic smile shrugging and holding his paws up in the air and out to the side. All of this is your fault Nick.

After awhile they stop fighting each other and Lola says.

“We still have to decide which of us will get the stud, but if there’s one thing that both of us agree on, it is that some little girl shouldn’t steal him from us.”

Ariel scowls and bares her teeth.

I still can’t believe this is happening.

The priest looks at the two does and sighs.

“You know the drill. If you don’t have a valid reason for your claim, then get the fuck out.” He says annoyed.

The snowshoe hare looks at the priest and says.

“I have a claim! I was the first mammal he had sex with when he arrived in Terra!” You’re a pervert.

Lola huffs and then says.

“He can’t marry any of them.” She looks at Nick and smiles.

“When we were making love you said I was married to your dick! Remember honey? Well… they had to remove most of my uterus and part of my insides after your love making! So there’s even more room inside of me now for that tasty cock of yours!” She says sweetly.

What the fuck?!

Nick’s jaw drops and he looks fearfully at Ariel. The giant otter is smiling, but she looks as if she is about to tear someone’s head off.

Lucky looks at them, his nose twitching and then he asks.

“Why are you two in wheelchairs?”

The snowshoe hare glances at him and then looks at Nick.

“Someone is a big boy.” She responds sexily.

I facepaw and sigh. Nick’s dick is an instrument of chaos. It has done nothing but bring suffering to this world. He should have been born a female.

Lucky stares confused at her for a few moments and then he realizes what she just implied.

“Are you two insane masochists? Why would you have sex with him? You’re now in wheelchairs because of that!” He exclaims horrified.

I glare at Nick and FUME ANGRILY. This is his fault. He looks apologetically at me.

“I told you they would be back.” He whines.

Lobo then slaps Nick on the back of his head and glares at him gesticulating wildly. Nick looks horrified at him and then apologizes whining.

“I’m sorry brother-in-law!”

Lobo then gestures again and Nick whines like a kit. I don’t know what he is saying but he sure looks upset. I need to learn paw signal language one of these days.

Lola rolls her eyes and says.

“Well Priest! What will it be?”

The coyote priest sighs and then says.

“Since it has come to this, then according to Terran tradition this dispute will be resolved in the most civilized and humanly way possible… **A FIGHT**!”

What?!

“HURRAH!” The guests cheer.

“How is that civilized?” It’s the exact opposite of civilized.

Ariel sighs and facepaws. The guests then stand up and start dragging their chairs around, so there’s a big round empty space in the middle of the temple.

The priest then says.

“Normally the challenged party, the bride in this case, would fight off the contestants but…” He looks at Ariel and then at the crippled does.

“This wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

“I don’t care.” Ariel retorts and then turns to the does.

“Let me at them! I’m going to break their spines!” She snarls.

“Calm down girl.” The priest says.

“Normally one of the bridesmaids would take the place of the bride in case she couldn’t be the one fighting but…” He stares at her bridesmaids, all of them big predators or giant otters like her.

“It wouldn’t be fair.”

This... is… **RIDICULOUS**!

“Then allow me to step up and perform this honor!” Arthur, the crazy bat wearing a cardboard box armor, spoke out, raising his butter knife above his head.

“Let me partake in this glorious melee combat to protect our fair Lady’s honor!” He asks gallantly and the other bats then cheer, raising their weapons as well.

Nick glances at Ariel and leans closer to her, asking mockingly.

“Do you know the crazies? OUCH!”

She elbows his arm, giving her soon to be husband a stern glare, and says.

“They are my friends!” She then smiles softly and waves at the bats.

They cheer louder and wave back at her, making me smile. This is so sweet. Not the situation as a whole. The rest is crazy… but this part is sweet! I wonder where she knows them from!

Nick rubs his arm with an apologetic smile on his face and nods, giving the bats a polite respectful nod which they all respond to in kind with nods of their own.

The priest then scratches his chin and scans the crowd before focusing his gaze on me.

“She can fight in your place.”

“WHAT?!” Lucky and I scream at the same time.

The priest raises his paws defensively.

“I know this is not ideal… but she’s a female and a doe like them.” He says.

“Wheelchair… catfight!” Nick exclaims with a big grin on his muzzle, wagging his tail excitedly like a kit.

SIGH! I knew something bad was about to happen… and this is it.

“I’m not fighting anyone! That’s barbaric!” My nose twitches and I cross my arms.

“There’s not going to be a catfight here today.”

Nick’s smile slowly disappears and his arms drop sadly as he looks pleadingly at me.

Ariel looks at me and pleads softly.

“Please Judy! If you don’t do it, then we’ll have to call the wedding off.”

“What?! Why?” I ask dumbfounded.

“It’s tradition!” She answers.

It’s retarded that’s what it is! Ariel stares at me with her big aqua blue eyes and I sigh, giving up.

“Okay, I’ll fight.” Can’t I attend a normal wedding for once?

“Mon Cheri!” Lucky stands by my side and gives me a hug, nuzzling my neck. He looks at me and smiles, saying encouragingly.

“Good luck! Fighting to defend your friends and help them get married is very noble and romantic.”

I cross my arms and look at him with fake annoyance.

“Seriously? Not even a ‘Don’t fight Mon Amour, your paws are too delicate for this sort of thing’?” I ask.

His ears drop and I giggle.

“I was joking! Thanks for trusting me, Lucky” I say happily and kiss him before walking into the circle.

I like that he treats me like a princess. But I’m a police officer! If he didn’t trust me to deal with two crippled bunnies then I would be offended.

He smiles and nods.

“Give them hell Carrots!” Nick cheers excitedly.

“Kill them!” Ariel snarls low.

Uuumm… nope.

I stop in the circle and then it finally hits me. I’m going to fight two bunnies that were crippled by my best friend and ZPD partner’s dick… how the fuck did things end up this way.

The priest then points at the snowshoe hare.

“Your claim is technically not valid, but since the other one has a solid one, I’m being generous and letting you in too for the sake of entertainment!”

“Thank you!” She giggles.

The coyote priest then walks to the large empty space in the middle and takes out a marker, drawing a big circle on the floor around me. As he finishes, he smiles and claps his paws excitedly.

“Alright then, position yourselves in the circle you two.”

The two crippled does position themselves inside the circle and glare at me, putting their game faces on.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" Nick starts chanting excitedly and I groan.

He's such a kit.

I then begin to hear chanting coming from all around us.

“Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!” The other guests cheer as well.

"THIS IS NOT A CAT FIGHT!" I exclaim angrily. We’re not cats!

"WHEELCHAIR CAT FIGHT!" Nick shouts like the dumb fox he is and the other guests start chanting as well.

I need to strangle him later. I still haven’t gotten back at him for all the stuff he did to me disguised as Marian. That might take quite awhile.

At least Lucky is more accurate as he is chanting “”Doe Fight!” instead.

Sigh. Terrans.

The priest then takes position outside the circle and says.

“The rules are simple. Make your enemies leave the circle, make your enemies surrender or knock out your enemies to win. A brawl is surely brutal but no killing is allowed.”

He looks at all of us and then chuckles.

“ **BRIDAL KOMBAT**!” He shouts.

I then say calmly.

“Nick’s dick is what caused all of this. But it doesn’t need to end in violence. I don’t want to hurt you two...”

The snowshoe hare smiles at me and then I realize. Lola is already circling around me, like a shark.

“AAHHHHH!” I hear Lola screaming as she charges into battle.

I don’t even look at her, instead I just jump to the side to avoid being run over by her wheelchair, and stumble a little on my dress as I try to keep standing on my feet.

Before I can even relax I see the snowshoe hare’s wheelchair nearing my position.

“FUCK!” I jump out of the way, avoiding it by a fur’s width and rolling on the ground before taking a battle stance again.

Damned motorized wheelchairs!

“You two are working together!” I exclaim angrily.

The snowshoe hare giggles.

“We are just taking out the biggest threat! Don’t take this personal sugar cube. After I get that fox you’re next.” She answers sweetly and winks, sending chills up my spine.

Ariel stares furiously at us and then snarls.

“THAT’S CHEATING!”

“It’s not!” The priest retorts amused and keeps watching us.

“Go Carrots!” Nick cheers happily.

I evade the does attack again and then set my sights on Lola. She’s by far the slowest of the two. I need to take her out first.

Evading another one of the hare’s charges, eliciting praises from the crowd, I then take a deep breath, gathering my resolve. I didn’t want to do this, but there’s no other way.

“YEAH! TAKE IT ALL OFF!” Some males in the crowd shout but I ignore them.

I tear the bottom of my dress off, so I can move more freely during the rest of the combat. The snowshoe hare is still recovering from her last charge, so Lola glares at me and charges, with a hunger for fox’s dick far too large for her in her eyes.

Heh! Just like I expected!

I smirk and run in her direction jumping as she approaches me. I take a step on her wheelchair and then enjoy the surprised expression on her face just as I bury my knee right in her dick craving face.

“HA!” That was for Bugs! You cheating home wrecking WHORE! The next time you decide to fuck an entire basketball team, make sure you divorce the poor loving husband first you cunt!

I then jump hitting the ground landing on my feet as her wheelchair loses control and collapses on the ground. The crowd goes silent and then we all hear Lola letting out a single groan before making no other sound at all.

“HURRAAAAAAAAAAAY!” The crowd goes crazy and I smile, feeling a sense of pride surge through my body and… **FUCK**!

I forgot about the damn hare as I jump to the side in an attempt to evade her wheelchair careening right for me, but it still strikes my legs while I’m in midair, sending me crashing to the ground.

“CARROTS!”

“MON CHERI!”

“FOFA!”

Nick, Lucky and Ariel call out with great concern.

I roll on the floor a few times and then stop, groaning in pain as I clutch my legs.

“You didn’t think it would be so easy did you sugar?” The hare asks mockingly.

Damn it. My legs hurt a lot. They are not injured, but I don’t think I’ll be able to fight as effectively as I did before.

The snowshoe hare starts aiming her wheelchair at me again and then curls her lips into a smile.

“Why don’t you just give up sugar? Even if you manage to get close to me, I wont be done in like that slut over there. I was fully trained in combat for my job.” She stares down at me, already feeling quite sure of her victory.

“You’ll get tired eventually. I on the other paw still have a ninety percent charge left on my wheelchair.”

I can’t give up. Nick’s marriage is hanging on the line for this. Actually… I don’t even know for sure what will happen if I lose. Will Nick have to marry her? This is all crazy, but I can’t turn my back on this fight now. Everyone is counting on me.

Ariel is covering her mouth with both paws, staring nervously at me. Nick has fallen to his knees, glaring at the snowshoe hare with hatred in his eyes. They both want to get married. Lucky is staring worriedly at me, his nose twitching cutely. Lobo is showing me a piece of paper with ‘Throw in the towel’ written on it.

They all want this wedding to happen… wait. I think Lobo doesn’t want Nick to marry Ariel. But it’s too late now. There’s no going back.

I grit my teeth and glare at her.

“Fuck you.” I say angrily.

The snowshoe hare smiles and says.

“Too bad. I’ll kiss your wounds to make them feel better later sugar.” She then prepares to charge but…

‘Thud!’ Something blunt hits her in the head and she tumbles to the ground.

Everyone goes silent in confusion, staring in shock at the now unconscious snowshoe hare. The priest runs in her direction and checks her for injuries, blocking her from my view. My nose twitches in confusion and then the priest turns to look at the crowd.

“IT’S A KNOCKOUT!” He points at me and announces.

“WE HAVE A WINNER!”

What?!

My jaw drops and suddenly Ariel and Lucky run to me, lifting me up from the ground and hugging me.

“Thank you Fofa! Thank you!”

“Are your legs injured Mon Cheri? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

I stare at them bewildered and then look around confused.

“How did I win?” I ask.

Lobo crosses his arms and glares disapprovingly at me. He really did want me to lose. Nick stops beside us and then shrugs.

“We’re in a temple. It must’ve been divine intervention of some kind by a very handsome god.” He says and then hops on one leg towards the priest, who is still tending to the snowshoe hare.

Why is he hopping on one leg? Better yet… why does he only have one leg?

My ears drop and Nick then carefully kneels down, grabbing something from the ground. I then see it… a prosthetic fox leg.

Nick then wags his tail and adjusts his right leg back in place inside his pants.

“She never expected my special shut the hell up foot missile!” He chuckles to himself.

My nose twitches and I ignore Lucky and Ariel’s voices as I stare at him. That prosthetic… he lost everything below his right knee. That prosthetic was so realistic. I never noticed...

Lucky helps me to stand up keeping his arms under me to make sure I don’t fall and Nick then walks up to us. He claps his paws together and smiles.

“Let’s keep this party going.” He puts a paw on Ariel’s shoulder and looks at me and says.

“Thank you Carrots.”

“Nick… what happened to your right leg?” I ask worriedly.

He looks surprised at me and then chuckles.

“Oh… I lost it when I fell in the river way back when we arrived at Terra’s Core. No big deal. I thought you knew.” He shrugs as if it was nothing.

But… but…

I sniff and look sadly at him.

“But we won’t be able to be police partners anymore.” He’s a cripple… he’s a cripple because of me.

Nick chuckles and then says.

“I already looked into the rules. I can’t be a beat cop anymore, but I can still work in investigations and I can be a detective… and since you’re my partner, do you know what that means Carrots?” He grins.

“Buffalo butt might finally make us detectives ahead of time because of this. So it’s all good. Let’s go! I want to get married!” He cheers!

Nick turns his back to me and wags his tail as he excitedly hugs Ariel. I feel a little better and then smile. He’s right… hopefully it will all work out okay.

“Alright! Let’s continue?” The priest then asks.

I giggle and sigh. I sure hope so. I don’t want to fight anyone else.

“Here comes a new challenger!” Who said that?

Suddenly I feel two big strong paws grasping me and pulling me off the ground ripping me from Lucky’s arms.

“Mon Cheri?!” Lucky calls out distressed as I am swung around like a doll.

As I am being tossed around in the air like a rag doll I hear someone purring.

“She tries to resist. But the reigning champion can’t withstand the sexy newcomer’s powerful assault.”

Wait… purrs?

“LET GO OF HER!” Lucky shouts angrily.

I near puke my guts out, my vision spinning so much I don’t know if I’m still in the air or not.

“Will this be the end of the line for her? Will she lose the belt?” She purrs giggling and I feel my blood freeze inside my veins.

“KAT!” I scream both in shock and in terror with whatever air I still had left inside my lungs.

“Awwww! You remembered me!” The mad tigress purrs and then presses me against her chest as she hugs me tightly.

“Did you miss me?” She purrs.

Please! Someone get her the fuck out of here! I can deal with ANY Terran! ANY TERRAN BUT HER!

I fight to look up at her face, my vision still spinning, and I gaze into her light ice blue eyes. She’s wearing a pink dress! Wait… she was the one wearing a veil… she was disguised as one of Ariel’s bridesmaids. She’s the one that’s pregnant!

“Why?” I ask shocked, my heart nearly exploding from the rough handling she just gave me.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs contently.

“A little silent bird told me Nick would be getting married and I couldn’t miss that could I? So I decided to show up and see what you lot were up to! That and I have lots of serious stuff to discuss with you guys.” She says thoughtfully but then exclaims.

“AH! I almost forgot!” I blink a few times trying to focus my vision on her muzzle and she removes a small camera from within her purse. She then takes a selfie of her hugging me, with Ariel, Nick and Lobo standing beside her.

“Kitten…” Nick mutters sounding as confused as I am.

“You could have let us know you were in Terra as well. And you could have asked for an invitation to come instead of sneaking in.”

“But that would have been no fun at all!” She counters.

Nick chuckles and then gazes at her with loving eyes.

“Well… now that you’re here, I would love to have you by my side while I marry the love of my life!” THE FUCK!

“Awwww!” Kat purrs but then wiggles her whiskers, her ears laying flat on her head as she says with an awkward expression on her face.

“Thanks Nick but I...”

“But you said I would be the only one beside you at the altar as you got married Nick!” I exclaim, my feelings hurt.

Nick’s jaw drops and he looks apologetically at me like a kit. Kat then giggles and pets my head.

“Judy… I know we didn’t see eye to eye for a long time, but I want you to know that I forgive you for everything you have done to me.” She then licks my cheek and purrs.

“After living in Zootopia for awhile and then coming to Terra I finally realized you were right about some things. That’s why I’m helping create laws to make Terra better.” She then takes something from her purse and sticks it on my dress.

Ah… that’s good. I never expected SHE would have any kind of decency. My vision is still spinning a little bit… I can’t feel my legs. Is that normal?

Kat’s ears then lay flat on her head and she looks troubled at us.

“But I... AH!” She exclaims excitedly and then looks down at her belly.

“Awww! He’s kicking!” She wiggles her whiskers with a big smile on her muzzle.

“Here! Feel it!” She purrs and gently presses me against her belly.

I feel her warmth and then her cub gently pokes me from within her.

Awwwww! This is cu…

I freeze, feeling icy claws dig into my belly and tear the guts out of my body. Before I can scream in pain, Kat pulls me up and gives me a big hug.

“My cub Is going to be born soon! Can you believe it only took a little more than a hundred days! I thought it would take nine months!” She purrs throwing me high up in the air and then catching me again.

I shiver nervously, nearly puking. What the fuck was all that?! I could swear I was being killed! I felt it… I…

Maybe it was because I’m so dizzy. It’s the only explanation that makes sense.

I need to lay down before I start seeing and feeling things again.

“Let me down.” I plead, gagging as I feel the bile crawling its way up my throat.

She giggles and then I feel something hard and cold under me. Oh thank the heavens! It’s the floor!

“Like I was saying...” Kat then continues seriously, looking from me to Nick.

“I don’t know if we can go back to being friends...” She says downcast, scratching the back of her neck.

“Mon Amour.” Lucky calls worriedly and I feel his strong arms hugging me protectively.

I smile, feeling a little better as I feel his warmth. Nick looks sadly at Kat and then she sighs heavily. Kat closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she says with a heavy heart.

“I mean, I don’t hate you guys but…” Kat looks extremely troubled and makes a kitty face.

What is she talking about?

“I tried to help you the best I could… I hope we can still be acquaintances maybe… but I don’t know if that’s still possible after...“ She looks down, her tail hanging low. Then her eyes focus on Lucky and she wiggles her whiskers in surprise.

“Oh! Who’s the cutie?” Kat asks curiously, completely distracting her from her current line of thought.

Lucky gulps and stutters.

“I-I’m Lu-Lucky… her… mate… boyfriend.” Why is he so afraid of her. It must be because he remembers the stories I told him about her.

Suddenly I hear a cruel giggle and Lucky is ripped from my arms. I look around fearfully, trying to stand up, but my legs are still too shaky and I topple to the ground.

“Kat give him back!” I say angrily but she ignores me.

I watch as Lucky stares down horrified at me. Kat hugs him, burying her muzzle on top of his head and breathing hard on **MY** mate!

“KAAAT!” Damn it! My legs are still shaky!

“Ah! He’s so cute and soft and adorable! You can’t keep him all to yourself Judy! You’re going to have to lend him to me for a bit!” She giggles and wiggles her whiskers.

“You’re so cute and soft I could just… OMNOMNOMNOMN!” She purrs while she playfully nibbles his neck, Lucky squirms looking anguished.

“ **THE FUCK?!** **KAT**! Let go of him!” I say angrily.

Kat stares at me and then rolls her eyes.

“Chill, Judy. I’m not stealing your boyfriend!” She purrs and then her eyes widen as if she had just gotten the best idea in the world.

Oh no!

My ears drop and I stare at her wiggling whiskers, the tip of her tail twitching in excitement, making my blood run cold.

NO! NO! NO!

My poor mate stares unblinkingly at me, petrified by fear under her grasp. Kat licks her chops and then purrs tauntingly.

“I’m not going to steal him… or am I?”

My nose twitches and I stare at the mad tigress.

“Kat… don’t you dare!” I warn her.

She looks evilly at me and then licks Lucky’s head.

“Someone’s getting Lucky today…” Kat purrs with a smile. Her big sharp claws lightly scraping Lucky’s tuxedo as they make their way towards the middle of his legs.

“And **IT’S ME**!” She purrs, suddenly groping the middle of his legs.

GASP!

My mate stares at me with horror written all over his face.

“NOOOO!” I scream trying to stand up, but I stumble and fall to my knees.

Kat then drops on all fours, her dress not impeding her in the slightest, and she holds Lucky with one of her front paws so he is looking behind her over her shoulder.

“MEOWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” She laughs manically as she runs out of the temple on three paws, kidnapping my boyfriend.

Lucky stares back horrified at us and screams.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Damn it! He sounds like a girl.

I look around in despair.

“Someone stop that striped harlot!” I plead but every mammal in the vicinity just stares at the scene with their mouths agape in stunned confusion.

As soon as she disappears from our view, only the sound of my beating heart breaks the deafening silence that has swept over the temple.

Why can’t I attend a normal fucking wedding for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sono de ĝia malliberulino vekas la beston  
> Blanka morto malsatas


	53. Where my country gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's name is the name of the song Mr Garison sings in season 19 of South Park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has doubled in size due to the rewrite! It's meaty!
> 
> Another announcement.
> 
> Happy Easter! The bunny has come yesterday but I give your eggs here today!
> 
> My proofreader nagged/editor me the whole time while reviewing this chapter. So, I had it finished on March 28, planning to release it on March 29, my birthday, but it didn't happen. Then I tried it on easter and almost got it, lol!
> 
> There are several pics in this chapter. One of them was made by someone I don't know and the other by Zaush and is used under the fair use law, you'll know which one it is, it's the one drawing that is actualy good. Also, I don't trace when I draw.
> 
> Also, I received an amazing birthday present from one of my readers, Grenos! and I would like to share it with you guys!
> 
> \---------------------------  
> "ah, there he is." Judy said to Nick, "Hey Albine!"   
> "Finally we found you, now I can say what I think about you!" she said venomously.  
> Before Nick could say anything Judy began with her tantrum.  
> "You let me nearly die and that many times, eaten, drown, shredded, impaled and so on!" she began and finally Nick could intervene.  
> "hey hey, carrots, it wasn't all so bad, for example, I got all the pussy I ever wanted." he said with a smirk  
> "yeah, we saw where we got with all that pounding"  
> "I got my golden mug!"  
> "and fucked a doe to near death"  
> "Hey, that was because all the booze, the mug can't be blamed for that" Nick replied while he cuddled his mug. He then continued with "And I got my beautiful Little Fish as a wife!"  
> Judy could only say two things to this one, firstly "she is underage but yeah one good point" and secondly "and all these things were about you, I was tortured, my heart was broken many times!" she said near tears.  
> Apologetically Nick bends down to Judy and said "you got new friends, like Jack and Katheryn, you got me back, learned many things about Terra and ... got your buck, Stinky."  
> "No, his name is Lucky, not Stinky! But you are right, these things were incredible and the best things in my life minus Kathrine" she said now with a little smile.  
> "There there, now thank the good, Albine" he said to Judy and pat her head and pushed her in Albine's direction.  
> Judy looked to Albine and slowly walked in front of him, with one last look up to his face she put her sweetest look on and said cutely "Thank you Albine"  
> But for Nick that wasn't enough, he took Judy in his arms and pressed her in Albine's arms. "Now say it like you mean it!"  
> She looked surprised at Nick and back to Albine near snout to nose. with one paw she stroke his cheek and thanked him again "thank you" now with a grin on his face Nick embraced both, Judy and Albine "Happy birthday my friend"  
> \---------------------------  
> I loved it! Though it would be hard to hug Judy missing an arm... and I'm still not sure if she has forgiven me for fucking up her face... but I'll take it!

**HAPPY EASTER!**

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

.

August 31th 2016

.

 

 

.

Oh God. Oh fuck. Poor Lucky! I have to save him!

"Nick! Ariel!" I turn to them and plead.

"We have to do something!"

Both of them are still staring in the direction Kat ran off to with dumbfounded expressions.

Nick then blinks a few times and shakes his head, turning to me.

"I… uuummm… we don't need to worry about it, Carrots. Kitten is just joking. She's going to take good care of him." That's EXACTLY what is worrying me!

Why does he always takes Kat's side? Is it because he used to fuck her? It has to be that!

Nick then scratches his neck and comments.

"I'm more worried about what she meant by all that 'I can't forgive you for what you've done' business… but knowing her she could be either talking about something horrible or that one time I stole her sandwich."

WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?! SHE STOLE MY MATE!

Ariel takes some time to look away from the entrance as if in a daze. She then looks at Nick and me in confusion and asks softly.

"What... the fuck just happened?" Damn it! She's more lost than I am.

I then look at Lobo, my last hope, and my face turns into a scowl. The mute fuck is laughing his tail off. He's holding his belly as he laughs heartily. We just didn't hear him because he's a mute fucker.

My nose twitches and I exclaim.

"Let's go after her! We need to save Lucky!"

Nick smiles and responds.

"Don't be so dramatic Carrots! He's fine! Besides, we still have to finish getting married."

"Oh yeah!" Ariel exclaims and hugs Nick.

"We can go in a few minutes."

My ears drop and I stare dumbfounded at them.

Good to see you're so calm about all this. It's not as if the love of my life got kidnapped and could be being ravaged and defiled even as we speak.

The two of them then climb up on the altar and Lobo shrugs, standing beside his sister.

Sigh! You know what! I'll do it myself. I stand up, but my shaky legs stumble and I nearly fall to the floor again. I then look at the two idiots marrying happily and groan. Fuck it! I'll wait for their help. It's not as if I can chase after Kat on my own anyway. I'll need help to find that tigress and deal with her.

But Lucky better be in one piece when I find him. Otherwise I'll strangle these two along with Kat.

I slowly crawl my way towards them and stop beside Nick as the priest asks calmly.

"So… is anyone else against this wedding?"

Hopefully no one else because we need to get this over with to go after Lucky.

"I AM!" Some annoying fuck responds with a chuckle.

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

We turn back and spot a fat mole sitting in the front row. He's smiling like an idiot and… he… looks and sounds exactly like all the other annoying moles I have met so far. He is even wearing a hat with the words ‘Isaiah Rulez!’ on it. Do all moles have the same name?

Nick groans and Ariel glares at the mole with killing intent, snarling viciously. The priest then asks calmly.

"Do you have a valid claim?" We don't have time for this.

Before the mole can answer, Ariel marches in his direction.

"What are you doing you whore?!" The mole asks nervously as Ariel grabs him by his neck.

My nose twitches and we all stare in silence as Ariel walks up to one of the guests, a big jaguar, and asks with a sweet voice unbecoming of the murderous glare in her eyes.

"Pedro, can you lean down for a bit?" She bats her long eyelashes and stares at him with her aqua blue eyes.

The poor jaguar looks around confused, but then nods, leaning down. Ariel then puts one paw under his chin and opens his mouth. She then puts the mole's head between Pedro's molars and makes the jaguar slowly close his mouth.

"AAAAAAARRRRGHH!" The mole screams during his final moments and then his head bursts apart under the pressure.

I gulp, my ears dropping. The mole's lifeless fat body drops to the ground and Pedro then looks around embarrassed before spitting the contents in his mouth on the floor.

Ariel then looks around and snarls.

"Anyone else?"

No one says a word, and then she smiles satisfied.

"That's what I thought!" She giggles and skips her way back to the altar.

What's with Terrans and killing moles? Now that I think of it, pretty much all of the Terrans I've seen being killed were moles. It's as if moles can be killed indiscriminately here.

But whatever! At least the wedding will continue now.

The priest gives the now happy Ariel a glance and then clears his throat before continuing with the ceremony.

"Now that none stand in your way…"

I groan and sit on the floor. This is going to take forever. The priest then says.

“Bring in the ceremonial chickens!” Huh?!

I raise my head and my eyes witness a leopardess carrying two chickens in each arm walking in the direction of Nick and Ariel. She gives a chicken to each one of them and then the priest continues.

“Now, as the blood of these chickens flows, it will unite you two in…”

“Wait a second!” My ears begin to droop and I say in shock.

“You’re not going to kill these poor sweet birds are you?”

The entire temple falls silent and they look at me with dumbfounded expressions. Nick then clears his throat and smiles awkwardly.

“It’s tradition, Carrots.”

My nose twitches.

“But it’s evil!” I look pleadingly at him and say softly.

“Look at how cute she is! Round and feathery! She’s not even squirming in your grasp, Nick. She’s completely content being held in your arms.”

The priest rolls his eyes and says.

“Sharing the blood of the chickens between them indicates their mutual love for each other.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for them to let the chickens live…” I stutter a little and then say.

“Symbolizing that their love is alive and well?”

The priest scratches his chin and shrugs.

“That’s kind of gay.”

I roll my eyes and look at Nick.

”How could you hurt such a peaceful innocent animal?”

The Nick I know would never do it! I know he has killed and done horrible things in the past months but **that fox** wasn’t Nick! And I know I have seen chickens AND moles being killed here… a lot. But I need to make sure Nick stays fully committed to being his old self and distancing himself from that horrid Nick.

“Like this!” Ariel giggles and buries her fangs in the neck of the chicken she’s holding. The poor bird lets out a muffled buckaw in agony flapping her wings and then dies.

Nick and I look at the giant otter as she licks the blood off her lips and smiles.

Nick chuckles awkwardly a little and then walks closer to me.

“Well Carrots, you convinced me!” He places the round bird on my lap and pets my head.

“You can keep the chicken.”

My ears drop and I look confused at him.

“It’s either that or her future is a chicken sandwich, Fluff.” He mutters.

My eyes widen and I hug my, newly acquired, feathery pet.

“Thanks Nick.” I say excitedly.

The corrupted fox would have killed the chicken and started fucking Ariel in a pool of avian blood without a second thought. It’s good to see that Nick is really himself. One can never be too sure!

Nick turns back to his mate and walks closer to her.

“Is that okay with you?”

Ariel and then the priest shrug. Nick wags his tail and then places his mouth on top of the open wound of the dead chicken.

I look at my chicken and hug her closer to me. I saved you from a horrible death! I’m going to call you Survivor!

Ariel and he get their lips all bloody and the priest announces proudly.

"I declare you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

"HURRAAAAY!"

The guests cheer and Nick and Ariel kiss passionately.

That's it? I thought we would stay here longer… there would be wedding vows and other stuff. They basically killed one chicken and were done with it. Not that I'm complaining though, the faster we get out of here, the faster we can go find Lucky.

They keep kissing and I smile. They look so beautiful together. It warms my heart to see him finally…

Nick then breaks the kiss and turns to his audience, shouting loudly.

"YOU HEAR THAT FOLKS? WE'RE HITCHED! NOW LET'S PARTY!" NO!

My ears drop and I look angrily at Nick.

"NICK! We have to find Lucky!"

The dumb fox stops for a second and looks at me. He then chuckles and says.

"Alright guys! First we find Stinky… then WE PARTY!"

He then smirks proudly as the guests cheer.

That's great! The more mammals looking for Lucky, the faster we'll find him! I smile a little and then Ariel walks next to me reassuring me.

"Don't worry Judy! We'll find him safe and sound in no time."

My ears perk up and I look at her. I really hope so.

.

 

 

.

"Aaaaaaaah…" I weep, burying my face in Survivor’s soft feathers and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Calm down Carrots." Nick says softly, hugging me closer to him.

"Stinky's fine! Kitten wouldn't hurt him!" He licks the top of my head and rubs my shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh really?" I sniff as I look up at him.

"Do you really believe that Nick? We have been driving around for hours, searching and asking anyone for information about Lucky but… but we haven't found him yet." Warm tears roll down my cheeks as I think of all the terrible tortures that damned tigress might have done to my beloved.

"Do you really believe Kat hasn't tried to do something horrible to him by now?" I ask despondently.

Nick's ears lay flat on the back of his head and he smiles awkwardly.

"Well, I said he's not hurt… probably." He mutters uncertainly and then he tries to play it off.

"But I still think Kitten is just teasing you!" He smiles trying to pretend he believes his own lies.

Ariel then nods and comments.

"From what you guys have said she's a teaser."

She's quite the DEVIL! A succubus that preys on all genders and torments me.

"If it was all a joke then Lucky would have contacted me by now Ariel!" I counter feeling perturbed.

"Maybe." She shrugs and then parks the car.

"This is our last spot, Lucky's wine store. If he's not here then he's as good as gone." She says with a giggle.

Ah… no… no… sniff.

My nose twitches and I bury my face in my paws again.

"I was just joking Fofa! He's not lost!" Ariel responds quickly and then pets my head.

"We'll find him here! I've got a good feeling about this one!" She says with a smile.

I sniff and wipe some of my tears with the back of my paw. I'm worried sick about him. I just want him back by my side. He is the one who brought me back from my former craziness, and I fear I will go completely insane if anything happened to him.

We get out of the car and walk towards Lucky's wine store. I hold the leash we got for Survivor with shaky paws. Some mammals walk past us on the streets and look in bewilderment at me as if I was a crazy mammal for having a chicken on a leash, and more than a few kits try to attack Survivor as we make our way down to the store. But luckily, she survives the ordeals unscathed.

We enter Lucky’s store and I look around nervously.

"Lucky?"

But no answer comes. The only sound inside the store is my sobbing and the silent gasps of the two employees behind the cashier as they stare at a computer screen.

"Oh no! He didn't!" The female raccoon exclaims.

The male corsac fox sighs heavily, shaking his head and nods.

"Oh yes he did." He then looks up at me with a troubled expression and then says.

"If you're looking for the boss, he's not here. He… wait…" He squints his eyes and then his ears perk up.

"You're the boss's girlfriend!" He exclaims.

"YES!" I look hopefully at them and ask.

"Do you two know where Lucky is?"

The corsac fox's ears lay flat on his head and he coughs awkwardly, averting his gaze. The raccoon then looks apologetically at me and responds.

"We don't know where he is… but we know what he has been up to." She points at the computer screen.

What?

I look bewildered at her and then Nick barges in.

"What do you mean ringtail?" He asks, leaning over the counter and peeks curiously at the screen.

"Oh…" His ears lay flat on the back of his head and he glances back at me.

"Uuuumm… at least we know he's not hurt Carrots. In fact, he's having the time of his life!" Nick chuckles a little and then scratches the back of his head, coughing and looking away.

That can't be good. What did Kat do?

Ariel takes a small peek at the screen and then giggles.

"I never thought about following him on Twitter!" She then picks up her cell phone.

My nose twitches and I glare at them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" There's something they aren't telling me.

All of them look at me as if they had just witnessed a train wreck and then they glance at each other.

Nick then coughs and chuckles awkwardly.

"Sure Carrots."

I walk behind the counter and look at the screen. It's a website called Twitter. Funny… it looks exactly like the one we have back in Zootopia. It even has the blue bird and everything. These guys didn't even bother to change anything when copying it, so lazy.

It seems to be Lucky's account. Oh…

My ears drop and my heart nearly stops as I look at the picture of Lucky on the back seat of a car, sitting on Kat's lap, with a very uncomfortable look on his face. There's a very familiar oddly dressed silver fox... ah, he's Kat's father or something I think.

Lucky seems fine! Extremely uncomfortable, but fine! The silver fox, Reynard I think is his name, is holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. The picture was tweeted with the words 'Just one glass'.

Oh heavens, I wonder what they did to my poor bunny! NO! Calm down Judy! Focus and try to figure something out of this picture just like I figured out Nick knew Emmitt Otterton from a photo. I take a deep breath and stare at the picture attentively, trying to discover their location, but the windows are blackened.

This picture was posted right after the abduction. So…

I then notice there are more posted bunnapping updates to his newsfeed than just this one. I pick up the mouse, the most oddly named piece of hardware ever, and scroll up.

' **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!** ' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I cover my mouth in horror and tears flow down my cheeks.

In the picture, Lucky is shirtless, holding an empty wine bottle high up in the air as he stands up on Kat's lap and kisses her. Her long rough feline tongue is licking his lips, nose, face, neck and chest and both of them seem to making out passionately. She's groping his bunny tail, she can't do that! Only I can do that!

'I'm getting Lucky tonight! #LuckyKat #GettingLucky #BunnyLove #DrunkAsFuck #TastyBun' Is the tweet.

'Sniff.' That whore. Why does she have to take away and ruin everything good I have on my life? I wipe a tear from my cheek and then I see a notification of 'Ariel Wilde' retweeting the picture.

" **ARIEL**!" I glare furiously at her and then she sticks her tongue out at me.

Insufferable little girl! I would give her a good spanking if only she wasn't bigger, stronger and more murderous than I am.

My nose twitches and I hear the raccoon commenting disappointed.

"The boss really can't handle his alcohol well. He  **always**  gets a bit crazy when he has too much."

" **THE FUCK?**!" I grasp my ears nervously and look at her.

"Then  **WHY**  does he have a  **fucking**  wine store then?"

The raccoon averts her gaze and Ariel then says.

"There're more updates Judy!" There are?

I turn to look at the computer, my stomach twisting in worry. I then see the next tweet.

'GETTING LUCKY! #HorseRacing #BettingKing #JustWonAMillionZollars'.

The picture shows Lucky, Kat and Reynard in a stadium. The three of them are cheering and Lucky is holding a ticket in one paw and a bottle of vodka in the other. Several horses run on a racetrack, however a light brown horse is in front of all the others, crossing the finish line.

'420! You know what time it is. #WakenBake #FatBlunt #HighLife' Is his next tweet. All I can see in the picture is Reynard's tail peeking out of a cloud of smoke. Umm… this one is not that bad. Maybe… maybe the next one will…

Oh fuck.

My nose twitches as I look at his next tweet.

Lucky and Reynard are sitting on purple couch in a fancy looking room. They are both grinning like idiots, raising glasses of wine as they pose for the camera. Several gorgeous naked vixens, female coyotes and female wolves are gathered around them. I clench my paws in anger as I stare at the sluts' provocative smiles.

Some of the females are resting their paws on the males' thighs, but one of the vixens is bolder than the others. She has her muzzle buried in the middle of Reynard's legs and one paw on Lucky's buckhood.

'I just discovered Fantastic Bitches and where to find them! #NakedGirls #FantasticBitches#FurPile #CockHungry #LivingLife #BeHappy'

**GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!**

Kat wasn't enough? They had to go get even MORE whores?

"Nice!" Nick smirks and comments.

"I wish I was thereaaaAAAH-OUCH!" He whines as Ariel pulls one of his ears with an angry huff.

I look at Lucky's employees and ask furiously.

"Is Lucky  **ALWAYS**  like this when he drinks?" I won't ever let him drink anything ever again.

The corsac fox scratches the back of his head and says.

"Not every time. This time it looks like he's way worse than normal. It's as if someone was pushing him and making him act crazier than he has ever been before."

KAT! That striped harlot is the only one who can corrupt such a noble and innocent mammal like my Lucky. I need to find them and save him from her before she does to him what she did to Nick and me.

I gather my resolve and scroll through the rest of his newsfeed. There's another picture of Kat kissing him with the subtitle of 'Bitches are great but nothing beats a high class pussy'. I think Lucky may not be the one writing these.

Then there's a picture of him and Jack lying on a bed and…  **WHAT THE FUCK**?!

I press my nose against the computer screen and stare in shock at the picture. Lucky and Jack are spooning each other on bed and Jack is the big spoon. My ears heat up. The picture is not showing anything below their hips but I have the feeling they are completely naked.

'Depending on the time of day the French go either way! #BunLove #HowFarDoesTheRabbitHoleGo #StripedButt #Yaoi' is written on top of it. This is bad… this is very bad. It's a little hot seeing Lucky with another male but… NO! What the fuck am I thinking?! Damn it! Kat has come back for less than one day and she's making me go crazy again.

I need to find them… but this was the last tweet they posted and there's no indication of where they are or could be.

Suddenly another tweet pops up and my ears perk up.

'Night Night! Party is over for today! Resting up for more later! #SleepyBun #RestingStud #PartyAnimal'. And with this message a picture of Lucky lying on a bed, the sheets covering his sleeping form up to his neck as he rests peacefully. Only someone else could have taken that picture and posted it. Wait a second.

I KNOW THAT BED!

"NICK! ARIEL!" I turn to look at my friends and say.

"I KNOW WHERE LUCKY IS!" First I'm going to strangle Kat... then I'm going to strangle her some more. I grit my teeth in anger. Just you wait Kat… just you wait.

.

 

 

.

"PARTY!" Someone shouts as I open the door to Lucky's apartment.

" **IT'S NOT A PARTY!** " I respond furiously and then glare at Nick.

"Why did you call everyone here?"

Before I can even react, tons of smaller mammals run past me carrying kegs of beer and trays of food, entering the apartment as the bigger mammals stay either in the corridor or in a group outside the building. I think they are having a barbecue or something. After the party animals get past us I stare at Nick's apologetic smile.

"It's our wedding party, Carrots!"

Sigh! They helped me find Lucky, so I guess I can give them a break for now.

"Just don't destroy anything!" I give them a stern look and point at them to emphasis my point.

Ariel giggles nodding and Nick does a little salute.

"Aye, Aye Captain Carrots."

I roll my eye and giggle tiredly. He's never going to let these pirate jokes go even though I'm not even wearing an eye patch anymore.

I leave them in the living room and slowly walk towards Lucky's bedroom. I take a deep breath, bracing myself for what I might find and then open the door. I enter, bringing Survivor along with me. There’s no way I’ll leave her in a room full of party crazed predators. I take her leash off, leaving her with just her collar on and turn on the lights expecting the worst.

Then I see him.

"Lucky!" I exclaim with deep concern as I spot my mate lying on our bed.

I run to his side and extend my paws, hugging my loving lucky bunny. He looks fine and seems to be breathing okay. I don't think Kat has hurt him physically, just psychologically. That crazy tigress! I will need to…

My nose twitches as I spot a note on top of Lucky's nightstand. I pick it up and cringe. It's from Kat, no one else has such bad calligraphy as this.

' _We gave him a bath and took good care of him. He's so adorably cute! You're a Lucky bunny Judy._

_Lucky get it? AHAHAHA!_

_Go to Lucky's Twitter account and look at his latest tweets!_

_Did you do it?_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Smell you later!_

_P.S.: I didn't do anything weird to him! Those pictures were just to tease you. He might have had sex with one of the vixens though, not sure. Ah! And he and Jack didn't do anything! That picture was my idea!_

_P.S.S.: I know what you did last summer!_ '

I sigh and crumple the note in my paws before tossing it away. She needs to learn the difference between kidnapping and playing a prank on someone. Also she can't just take a picture of her kissing him just to tease me… but at least she apologized. I wonder if she's telling the truth though.

Either way… I don't hold Lucky accountable for anything that has happened today. It's all Kat's fault! And what the fuck did she mean with that 'last summer' business? It is probably one of her crazy rants. I can't even understand her half the time.

I then step on something soft. Lucky's tuxedo is scattered on the floor and... there's a sticker on it.

'KFC Grand opening! Now in Terra! It's chickenlicious!'

Damn! I was so distracted by everything that has happened to me ever since I got here that I forgot about the real reason I came here in the first place. My ears drop and I rub my forehead. But it's not as if I even can do anything about it. I have to save the ones I can, like Survivor. I can’t save everyone all the time.

"Is Stinky alright?" Nick asks with concern.

I turn to see him and Ariel looking at him.

"He's just sleeping." He looks so peaceful.

.

 

 

.

Every mammal in sight is now either drinking calmly or nodding off in the oddest places, like those foxes sleeping on top of a table. I giggle and roll my eyes. Terrans… a bunch of kits! It took a few hours of partying, but eventually they all got tired and went to sleep.

I still can’t believe Survivor survived this party. She made a little nest in Lucky’s room using one of his old shirts and kept silent the whole night. I think I chose a fitting name for her.

I look down at the bunny, sleeping happily with his head lying nestled on my lap, and I keep caressing his fur… so cute. I dressed him up and moved him from our room to the living room so I could keep an eye on him and the party guests at the same time, but in the end it wasn't necessary, they actually behaved themselves. Even Nick didn't do anything crazy with Ariel to keep him in line.

Speaking of Nick! I hear his phone ringing and turn my head to look at him. He's sleeping soundly, embracing Ariel. She's hugging him and nuzzling his head. His phone rings several more times before stopping.

Suddenly Lucky's phone starts ringing. My nose twitches and I put my paw inside Lucky's pants confused. That's a weird coincidence. I get his phone and look at the caller ID.

'Squeaky'

Squeaky…..?AH, SQUEAKY! Nick said he had hired a private detective to look into Robin and tell us if she ever left her house.

"Hello?" I answer the call.

"Hey! Are you Stinky? Nick gave me this number." A high pitched voice squeaks sounding out of breath.

God damn it Nick!

"No! I'm his girlfriend! But Nick told us about you." I respond rolling my eyes.

"Do you have news about Robin?" I ask expectantly.

"Yes! It was a pain in the ass to locate and tail  **THE**  Robin Loxley without being noticed I'll tell you that!" He squeaks annoyed and then says.

"I lost count of how many times I nearly died. And that's even before she met with that other monster." He squeaks several times and I sigh.

Now I get why he's called squeaky. My nose twitches and I ask impatiently.

"Spill it already!"

"Alright… Jesus." He squeaks indignantly.

"The Deputy just arrived at the Half Stripe and she looked to be in a jolly good mood. So if you guys want to make up with her then now would be a good time."

My ears drop and I groan. Fuck! Why did it have to be  **that**  place of all places?

"So good luck with that! I'm going home." He squeaks before ending the call.

I put down the phone and then sigh. What am I going to do now? I don't think they'll let me in there by myself and I can't take Lucky and Nick there while they're drunk.

I caress Lucky's head, gazing at him for a few moments while he sleeps, and then take a deep breath, gathering my resolve. I need to go. Robin never gave up. Whenever I needed help she would do so, not because it was her job, but because she's a good mammal… a good friend… one that thinks I betrayed her. And it might even be somewhat true because of all the trouble I gave her when I wasn't in my right mind.

I'm not going to give up on her.

I kiss the top of Lucky's head and adjust him so his head is lying on top of the pillow I was sitting against. I then stand up.

"Ariel! Take care of the fort while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" She asks and lets out a cute yawn.

"I'm going to try to talk some sense into Robin."I smile!

.

 

 

.

I make sure my hoodie is covering my head and face and keep walking down the streets, passing by unsuspecting Terrans.

"C'mon Baby, let's have some fun! I know a park bench near here with a great view of the lake!" A dingo says with a perverted grin as he pulls a vixen closer to him.

She giggles and wags her tail like a whore, putting a paw on his furry chest.

"Sure… but we'll need to get a room." She says, licking her lips.

The dingo grins for a few seconds, but then blinks confused before sighing.

"Damn it, forgot the new rules… that was my favorite fuck spot." He complains and I leave them behind.

That actually surprised me. I didn't think a Terran would have the decency to go behind closed doors before fucking. Maybe it has something to do with what Kat told me about… I dunno.

I walk some more and then I see it in the distance, the Half Stripe! The neon colored bisected tigress shining under the night sky. There's a small line of mammals at the entrance.

I stop at the end of the line behind a large warthog, and wait patiently. I hope they will let me in if I manage to blend in with the clientele first.

One by one the mammals in front of me enter the brothel until it's my turn.

"Hold it!" The gray wolf bouncer raises a paw.

"Let me see your face." He says, staring at my hoodie.

"Why, is that a problem?" I ask innocently.

He sighs, rolling his eyes in annoyance, and responds.

"Look, we aren't going to let you enter here if you're obviously hiding your identity."

I nod and then lie.

"Give me a break please! My husband can't know I'm here." I plead.

The wolf chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Sorry Doll. But rules are rules." He says with amusement.

Damn it. Well… here goes nothing.

I uncover my head and look at the wolf.

"Can I enter now?" I ask, trying to play it cool.

The wolf looks me up and down and then scowls.

"Heh… HELL no! You're that bunny that's on the banned list." He waves his paw, shooing me.

"Get the fuck out of here. I don't have time to deal with you."

Damn it!

"Please, let me enter just for a little bit! I don't want any whore. I just need to talk to a friend." I ask as nicely as possible, giving him pleading bunny eyes.

He just scowls harder and then snarls.

"Look girl. I'm being nice in letting scum like you go. I don't know what it is like in that mud pit you call a country, but here in Terra we don't take kindly to bastards who mess with the officers of the law that protect us." He glares at me and then says venomously.

"So stop testing my patience and get the fuck out of here."

Sigh. I knew this might happen.

"I know you dislike me for what they said in the news, but that's exactly the problem. It's all a lie." I point at the brothel and say.

"Robin is in there. I'll be leaving this country soon and I need to speak to her first. She'll tell you what I'm saying is the truth." At least I hope I'll be able to talk to her now that some time has passed.

It's one of the last chances I'll ever have. I hope her head cooled off enough.

The gray wolf leans down, kneeling to glare at me.

"Even if what you said was true, I still wouldn't let you in. You're the witch that messed with RonRon." He says and then his ears perk up. He stands up and then silently stares forward with a blank face, ignoring me.

"God fucking damn it! You people are still going on about that misunderstanding?" My nose twitches and I groan annoyed.

"I was lost and confused at the time, and it's not as if that night was the worst night of that slut's life! He's a whore! Don't tell me can take a dick up his ass, but he can't take one or two mean words thrown his way."

The wolf doesn't spare me a glance, continuing to ignore me, but then I hear.

"Right! A whore can't be mad for being treated badly because she didn't choose a better job right?" Some lady purrs, sliding alongside me.

I glare at the wolf and nod, saying.

"Yeah… I'm not saying we should treat anyone badly just because he or she is a whore… but they are whores… they should be used to it. It would come with the territory." I shouldn't be persecuted just because I accidentally hurt a slut's feelings.

Suddenly I fell a steel grasp on the back of my neck. Powerful fingers grasp me as I'm violently yanked off the ground.

"Argh!" I can barely cry out in pain as the unknown attacker holds me up in the air. I grasp my neck with both my paws, my legs kicking uselessly as I try to hit whoever is attacking me.

"I was being sarcastic dear. As long as one is not making anyone's life miserable, then one's line of work is unimportant." She purrs and turns me to face her.

Gasp! My eyes lock with her and I freeze in shock.

The tigress holding me is small in stature. She looks to be around forty years old and is just a little taller than Kat. She's wearing a light blue tank top and a white skirt ending at the top of her knees.

Nasty scars cover the left side of her body with missing fur and exposed pink flesh in their place. She has so many that they look almost as if they are stripes. Her left ear is missing, as are her left whiskers. A large pink scar transverses across her left eye which remains closed as she stares at me with her right one. My jaw drops in horror and I look fearfully at her left arm and leg. Her tail sways, a feline sign of annoyance, and I gasp. Half of her tail is missing, as if it was cut off.

Her piercing light ice blue right eye glares at me shining violently, as if she was pondering what horrible thing to do to me next.

My nose twitches and I stare at the tigress holding me. What happened to her? It looks as if she was attacked… no… tortured by someone. What kind of monster would do this to another mammal?!

The right side of her body is untouched, immaculate. She could be… she should be a beautiful tigress. She looks almost cute, even with half of her body destroyed like that. But it is impossible to ignore that left side of her and… huh?!

Now… now that I get a better look at her… she does look a little like Kat...

Her right whiskers wiggle and she purrs.

"So you're the little one that hurt my RonRon and helped trick little Hood!" She grins widely, displaying all her sharp teeth at me, still holding me with a firm grip.

"I didn't trick Robin!" I mutter with difficulty and then she strengthens her grasp on my neck.

I gag a little in pain but try my best to look as innocent as possible. She then giggles like a girl and purrs.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood! Let's go Walter! Let's talk in private!"

"Yes Ma'am!" I hear a calm male voice respond.

I then notice the platinum fox standing beside her. He's wearing a black smoking jacket and pants. Unlike the excited purring tigress, who I believe to be the so called Mama Stripes, the platinum fox, Walter, looks calm and composed.

I feel her releasing her grasp on my neck and I can finally breathe normally again. A small smile appears on my face and I close my eyes letting out a silent prayer. Thank the heavens! She is letting me ah… AAAAH!

She lets go of my neck and then grabs both of my ears.

"AAAAAAAH! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I cry in pain as she starts spinning me around as if I was a purse.

"So Walter! Which do you think would be better… wild boar or deer?" She purrs, ignoring my suffering as she skips happily inside the brothel.

"I don't think a newborn can drink blood." He responds.

"MY EARS! PLEASE LET GO!" I plead desperately.

They ignore me and she huffs like a child.

"You're no fun! The sooner he starts eating real food, the sooner he'll become a real man!" She states with conviction.

The world spins around me, my eyes tear up and my lungs burning as I scream in pain. As they walk, several mammals greet them respectfully. And yeah! From what they are saying she really is Mama Stripes!

The platinum fox chuckles sounding amused and then answers.

"Perhaps! But I still think you should talk to a doctor before deciding on what to feed the child."

I cry for help, but no one responds. My ears feel as if they were on fire. I think they're tearing apart. My vision spins as the merciless tigress torments me.

"Oh! That reminds me! Did you buy the stuffed fox I asked you to?" She purrs absent-mindedly as she opens a door.

"Yes, it is upstairs."

Suddenly she releases the grip on my ears and I plummet to the ground. I hit the floor, rolling on the soft carpet, and immediately reach for my ears to make sure they're still there. My heart beats one million times per second and I look up. My blood runs cold as look at the room I'm in.

It should be an office room, with a simple desk, plush carpet on the floor and comfy armchair behind the desk. The reason I say this 'SHOULD BE' a normal office room is because every other aspect of it looks like something straight out of a horror movie.

The walls are covered in plaques holding decapitated heads, as if they were prizes being put on sick display. I can't even count how many there are. There are heads from numerous species, from small prey to big predators, side by side.

My stomach twists in disgust and I gulp the bile down clawing its way up my throat. This is sick! It's perverse! Lucky had to deal with her to save my tail… I really shouldn't have come here!

"So..." Mama Stripes sits on her big comfy looking armchair lying in a position only a feline would find comfortable.

"I'm in a really great mood today! So I'm going to let you choose! Do you want to sit beside the polar bear or under that gnu over there?"She smiles like a cub and then looks at me with her single eye.

"I personally think you would look better under the gnu!" She purrs excitedly. "But it's your call."

She… she can't be serious.

She wiggles her right whiskers and smiles, staring at me with an amused look on her face. Her light blue right eye shining playfully as if she was a cub at the park.

She's serious! That's the same look Kat has whenever she is about to do something very wrong.

My nose twitches and I say.

"You can't kill me. I didn't do anything wrong!"

Mama Stripes's tail, or at least what's left of it, sways and she then points a claw at me.

"You came to my home and harassed my children. You came to my country and attacked my countrymen. You spat at my generosity by ignoring my first warning and coming here on a night of festivities, on the eve of my grandcub's birth, and running your mouth belittling my workers. You disrespected my authority, broke the law and hurt those close to me." She growls darkly.

"You're going under the gnu." She snarls, her fur bristling.

"No please!" I plead, my nose twitching.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it! Let me go please! I won't ever come back here again!"

She giggles delighted and then purrs.

"You'll never go  **anywhere**  ever again! Walter bring me a bucket for her blood."

My blood freezes inside my veins and my heart stops. She's going to kill me.

I have to run. I can't die here. I… I can't run! If I run she'll go after Lucky!

"Ma'am, this bunny is a person of interest in Zootopia and we were instructed by Snow and Bigby not kill her in order to avoid an international incident." The platinum fox states calmly, maintaining a composed air.

Mama Stripes looks annoyed at him and then huffs.

"So what? It's not as if the Zootopians have been in our good graces lately and soon enough we won't need to deal with them anymore anyway."

Walter then adds.

"Also, from the information we gathered, she's considered family by Mr. Big, a Zootopian crime lord."

She giggles and then waves her paw dismissively.

"So? He's a kid in a sandbox and thinks he's a big deal! If he does anything weird, we just deal with him like we dealt with the others."

I don't want to know what happened to the others.

Walter then scratches his ear and says.

"There's also Lapin to consider. He seems overly infatuated with this doe for some reason and should she die then, he would stop selling his wine to us and his products are really popular among our clientele. We also are getting a very good discount on it from him thanks to his fondness for the doe here."

Mama Stripes stares silently at him and then closes her eye. She wiggles her right whiskers pensively and then exclaims.

"I got it!" She opens her eye and then purrs cutely.

"Tie her to a post on the street! A night of servicing people will put some sense into her!"

"SERVICING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I ask nervously.

Her lips curl into a devilish smile and I gulp dryly, shivering uncontrollably. I think I know what she means. Damn it! Now I know how Nick felt when he was facing Mr. Big that one time.

Walter then sighs and says troubled.

"Lapin would still very much dislike that."

"You know what! Fuck it! I'm offing her!" Mama Stripes then growls and starts to stand up.

"Why don't you let me handle it Ma'am?" Walter asks and then smiles.

"You don't need to bother yourself with this trash! You can go and prepare the cub shower!"

YEAH! Let him handle it! He seems to be WAY more reasonable than she is. I look from the platinum fox to the tigress with hopeful eyes.

She stops, sitting again, and closes her eye, pondering for a bit. Walter then smirks and adds.

"You can go and make the list of names you wanted!" He says enthusiastically.

Mama Stripes then opens her eye and smiles.

"Alright! Go and take her out of my sight! Go! I'll kill her later!" She purrs, waving her paw at us.

LATER?! I need to convince thus guy to let me go.

Walter nods respectfully and then turns around.

"I'll be back later Mama!" He says affectionately and then looks at me.

"Come."

My jaw drops and I nod nervously. I stand up as quickly as I can, my legs still a little wobbly after what she did to me, and I follow him out of her room of death.

"You should be extremely thankful that killing you would be more trouble than it's worth, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to placate her just now." He says without ever glancing at me.

I look frightened at him and ask.

"She's not going to go after me later will she? She was just joking right?"

He chuckles and responds amused.

"Mama will probably forget you were even here… so best of luck to you."

Oh… well… if she's s as easily distracted as Kat, then I should be fine I think. I wonder if Fangmeyer is like that too. I never hung out with her much. I hope I'm not being specist by wondering if all tigresses are like Kat.

I nod, sighing in relief and look at the fox walking in front of me with a shy smile.

"Thank you for helping me." I… I'm free! I can't believe I'm going to get out of this one in one piece.

Walter glances at me and nods.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"Don't worry. After your beating, I'll personally escort you to Lapin's apartment."He says politely.

Ah...

Fuck!

.

 

 

.

Lucky opens the door, his ears droopy. He's rubbing his forehead looking terrible. There's no one else inside the apartment. He must've sent everyone else away when he woke up. He must have one hell of a hangover.

"Lapin! I believe this belongs to you. Get your girlfriend on a leash! And make sure she doesn't wander into our territory again if you ever want to see her again that is." Walter sneers and ushers me firmly in Lucky's direction.

"Please do choose a less annoying one next time." He says and then turns around, walking down the hallway without even waiting for an answer.

I rub my sore butt cheeks and glare at him.

Jerk! He had three foxes slap my rear with wet towels for nearly half an hour. My poor ass… I think I won't be able to sit ever again.

"Mon Cheri?! Was that who I think it was?" I hear Lucky asking extremely irked and concerned.

My nose twitches and I grin sheepishly at him.

"That depends! Who do you think he was?" I giggle trying to play it off.

"He's Mama Stripes second in command!" Lucky spits out and then groans.

"Why? Just tell me why you had to go and mess with them  **AGAIN**? Do you know how difficult it was to convince her to get off your back last time?" He turns his back to me and walks to the couch.

Geez… he's grumpy.

"We're going to call her now and apologize before she decides it is bunny season after all." He sits on the couch and grabs his cell phone.

My nose twitches and I comment.

"I thought you would be more interested in apologizing for what you did when you were with Kat!" I cross my arms and sit by his side…

"Ouch!" I hop up off the couch and rub my sore butt cheeks.

Lucky freezes for a moment and then looks at me.

"Did something happen while I was drunk?" He starts trembling a little and then gulps.

"I said I was just going to have one drink… but when I woke up I was at home. I figured I had passed out and they had dropped me off here. I… what did I do when I…"

"You tried to take your clothes off in public." I lie with the straightest face I can manage to make.

He doesn't remember shit. That may end up being a good thing! If he doesn't remember being with Kat, then it means he won't have the permanent psychological scar she must have given him today. Also I don't want him thinking about all the females he met during his drunken rampage today. He's mine and only mine.

"Oh…" Lucky's nose twitches in embarrassment and he covers his mouth coughing awkwardly.

"We… we can talk about that later then… now we need to make sure the coast is clear with Mama Stripes."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"I don't want to grovel and apologize to that monstrous tigress."

My lucky bunny stares at me with worried honey colored eyes and he pleads.

"But Mon Cheri! She dislikes you terribly and she has many reasons and power to get back at you."

My ears drop and I flinch.

"I know but…" I sigh and say downcast.

"I don't want to lower my head for a criminal that has a  **literal**  collection of heads hanging on her office's walls!" I don't want to lower myself anymore than I already did at least. I wanted to tell her off when I was in front of her, but it would be the last thing I would ever do.

"And it's YOUR head that is going to be hanging on one of those walls if you don't get off her bad side!" He nearly yells.

"Lucky, calm down!" He's too scared of her.

He chuckles nervously and then gulps.

"HOW?! Mon Cheri you're dancing with death and you want me to be calm." He counters.

I huff and retort.

"I'm not dancing with death! It was all bad luck."

"But why did you have to  **go there**?" He asks.

My ears drop and I explain.

"Robin was there and I thought I would get a chance to talk to her."

"Okay… but WHY?!" Lucky stares at me and then asks again as if I was retarded.

"WHY GO THERE when  **EVERYONE**  hates you there?"

"That's just because the news lied! When people find out about the truth they…"

"NO ONE WILL CARE!" Lucky interrupts me angrily.

"They won't like you and Nick even if Robin steps in and takes your side. Everyone already dislikes you two and all you had to do was to lay low and NOT cause any more trouble." He nervously grabs his ears and complains.

"Why do you have to be so suicidal? It's not THAT difficult living in Terra without angering the wrong people!" He stumbles a little and then looks accusingly at me, his nose twitching cutely.

My nose twitches and I stare embarrassed at him. I'm not angering the wrong people. It was all a series of unlucky events and…

Suddenly someone shows up at the door and asks.

"Is Mr. Lapin here?"

"They are back!" Lucky whispers and trembles a bit, gulping before turning to the door and sighing in relief.

"Yes, it's me!" He answers calmly.

The opossum wearing a mail mammal outfit then gives him a tiny card and asks for a signature before leaving the apartment.

"What's that?" I ask, curiously grabbing the small card from his paw.

"My new ID card." He answers disinterested and tosses it on the couch before turning to me again.

I look at his ID and then something catches my attention. The words 'Body Donor'. Doesn't that mean he'll be eaten if he dies?!

"Lucky! Did you sign yourself up as a Body Donor?" I ask confused. This has to be a joke.

He huffs annoyed and then crosses his arms.

"That's not what is at issue here… the problem is that every time you leave my sight for a moment you seem determined to try and get yourself killed!" He responds sounding very annoyed.

I huff angrily and say.

"This is serious! I don't want your dead body to get eaten if you die while you are here."

Lucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before saying.

"It's just a body!"

"JUST A BODY!" I look shocked at him.

He nods.

"I already died once. My original body must've become worm food long ago already. Why would I care about this one when I die if it could serve a useful purpose and provide some happiness to others?" The idiot asks.

"You could make ME happy!" I say angrily and poke his chest.

"I want to be buried together with you when I die, you jerk!"

"Don't worry!" He then chuckles nervously and retorts.

"We are going to be buried together  **very soon**  if you keep messing with Mama Stripes."

I roll my eyes and groan.

"I didn't  **mess**  with her Lucky! I just accidentally put my foot in my mouth and she happened to be there to hear it. I didn't mean to make her angry."

His nose twitches and he asks.

"And how is that not messing with her?"

God fucking damn it!

"I'm sorry if I can't be a fucking  **SAINT**  all the time like you are." I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Maybe if I started being a  **wimp**  like you, apologizing for everything like a  **little bitch** , then you would be happier." I taunt.

"I'm not a wimp! I am just being sensible!" He says furiously and then counters.

"I  **would**  be happier if you wouldn't act like some  **idiotic**  bunny with a  **death wish**!"

My jaw drops and my nose twitches.  **IDIOTIC**?!

THAT'S  **IT**! I'm killing him!

I then pounce on him.

.

 

 

.

September 1th 2016

.

 

 

.

I wake up and smile as I feel my body pressed against Lucky's well toned body. My fur brushes his and I rest my head above his chest, burying my nose in the fur of his neck. We had a big fight last night and in the middle of the discussion I grabbed him and we kissed and then… then we had  **sex** , lots and lots of sex. It was stronger, more passionate and wilder than anything we had ever done before. It wasn't simple love making. It was as if a fire was burning inside me. I don't know how to describe… but it was  **awesome**!

"Good morning Mon Amour!" He whispers softly, caressing my back.

"Good morning." I giggle softly and kiss his neck.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry about yesterday!" I apologize, hugging his strong masculine chest.

Lucky then hugs me back and says.

"I'm the one that should be sorry Mon Doux Petit Lapin. I had too much to drink and gave you a hard time. But it was only because I love you  **so much** that I can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you." Awwwwww.

I caress the fur on his chest and smile, feeling warm inside.

"Then let's just say the both of us screwed up and let's forget about it, deal?" I ask.

"Deal!" He answers happily and I giggle.

It's so good to know I'm loved… to know he loves me. And he certainly does everything he can to make sure I know it. And my butt is not sore anymore! So everything is fine now! Well, not everything! A few other parts of me are sore!

"I think I'm going to walk funny today!" I comment.

Lucky chuckles and says.

"Don't flatter me! We didn't go for THAT long!"

I giggle and playfully bat his chest.

"I'm not! The warm puddle below my legs is proof!" I say and then my eyes open.

How is there a puddle forming below my legs? Lucky and I look confused at each other and then he asks.

"Mon Cheri… you didn't pee yourself did you?"

"What kind of question is that?!" I ask irked.

His ears drop and he apologizes.

"Sorry! I just…" He stops talking and his nose twitches.

"Lucky?" I ask confused.

His eyes widen as he stares past me. His nose twitches again and he…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screams like a girl, pointing at something.

My ears drop due to his loud scream and my nose twitches. What the fuck is he pointing… GAAASSP!

"OH MY FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING GOD!" My heart nearly jumps out of my chest in fright and both Lucky and I back away in horror from the fucking  **BLOODY DECAPITATED HORSE HEAD**  in our bed!

"OUCH!" We fall from the bed and onto the floor, and I groan a little before remembering what's on our bed.

I stand up and stare shocked at the severed horse head. The neck is still bloody, most of its blood is forming a puddle, staining our white sheets red. The horse has light brown fur and eyes. His mouth is open, his tongue comically hanging out of it as his lifeless eyes stare ahead.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I gulp and then look at Lucky.

He's sitting on the floor trembling, covering his mouth with both paws.

"Someone put this in here while we slept!" I say absent-mindedly and then the realization hits me.

Someone broke in here and put this dead body… or the head of the dead body in here next to us while we slept!

MAMA STRIPES! This has to be tied to her! She's the one with the decapitation fetish!

"We need to call the police!" I say.

"NO!" Lucky looks at me horrified and nearly cries.

"We can't call the police! Mama Stripes… she is the one who did this!" He trembles even more as he talks about her.

"This is a message." His nose twitches and he asks fearfully.

"Mon Amour… did she say something to you… yesterday?"

Uumm…

"No, she told me she..." I facepaw and then groan.

"She told me she wasn't going to kill me yesterday because she wanted to do a list of names or something… the sadistic fuck probably meant she would kill me a bit later."

I look fiercely at him and say.

"That's even more reason to go after her. We have to take her down!" She's a criminal! She's a murderer!

Lucky then shakes his head and stumbles as he stands up.

"No… no… we can't. She doesn't break the law. She makes it her close friend! Why do you think all the cops used her place for Robin's bachelorette party? She uses the law as a weapon. She…" He grabs his ears nervously and then stutters.

"She's sending us a message and if we call the cops she'll tell them she was just sending us some food."

FOOD?!

"BUT WE DON'T EAT MEAT!" I look at him as if he was crazy.

We're herbivores! And would never eat another mammal even if we weren't!

Lucky stares at me and then pleads.

"Mon Cheri! NO ONE WILL CARE! They will say we could feed a friend that was visiting using that. Please… please! Just this one time…  **actually**  listen to me!" His cute nose twitches and his ears drop.

Lucky looks at me desperately with his big honey colored eyes and my heart melts.

Every time he asked me to listen to him I ignored him and made a huge mess of things. And when I did listen to him and let him take Nick to Ariel everything went smoothly.

Sigh…

I nod and ask.

"What are we going to do?"

Lucky's nose twitches and he says.

"We're going to get the fuck out of here immediately!" He picks Survivor up in his paws and looks around nervously.

The poor chicken looks at him confused and then Lucky says.

“We’re only going to bring what we can carry!”

My nose twitches and I nod.

“I have to call Nick.” I say and grab my phone.

Nick answers the call almost immediately.

“CARROTS!”

I smile, relieved to know he’s fine. Mama Stripes must have gone only after me.

“Nick, we have to…”

“Carrots, we have to go see Archer!” Nick interrupts me, saying excitedly.

.

.

“I’m not sure about this, Nick.” I look at him and scratch the back of my neck.

“We should be meeting Lucky and Ariel at the train station.”

Nick shakes his head and says.

“I know, but this is the last chance I’ll have to make up with Archer.”

“I don’t think she’s going to forgive us because you bought her a book.” I readjust my backpack on my back and sigh.

“You really hurt her.”

Nick’s ears lay flat on the back of his head and he averts his gaze ashamed.

“I know I screwed up.” He holds the large thick book he bought closer to his chest.

”When we were together, Archer once said how much she liked Robin Hood’s story. She got her name after that story you know and she’s so proud about it too…” He looks at me and says troubled.

“When I saw this book at the store the other day I knew she would love this book… I had to buy it. I don’t expect her to forgive me for what I have done but… if there’s even a slight chance she might see I didn’t want to hurt her. Then I have to try it!”

I nod.

“I understand, Nick. Let’s just hope nothing bad happens then, Lucky wasn’t too happy about the two of us coming here.” I say, looking around and then continue.

“In fact if Ariel hadn’t forcibly dragged him away he wouldn’t have let me come.”

I could swear some of these foxes are following us.

Nick chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“Stinky is paranoid! Everything will be fine.”

I still think that we shouldn’t have slipped away when he was trying to escape from Ariel’s clutches, but maybe I’m just being paranoid as well. I had a rough night yesterday.

He encourages me to walk faster and says excitedly.

“Squeaky said Archer was on her way to the precinct. We have to be quick if we want to…” Nick suddenly stops talking and mutters.

“Robin.”

I follow his gaze and spot her. She’s wearing her usual clothes, a dark green robe and a yellow hood, her bow and quiver strapped to her back. Nick and I run in her direction as she slowly walks up the small set of steps to the police precinct.

“Robin!” Nick calls aloud and she stops at the last step, the fur on her tail bristling.

We stop running as well, standing a mere four meters from her. We stand there in silence and after what seems like an eternity Robin turns around to face us. Her expression is well hidden by her hood, but the absence of her usual carefree smile is like a knife in my heart. Her light brown eyes gaze coldly at us and my nose twitches. I avert my gaze from her stare and sigh.

Nick’s ears lay flat on his head and he looks apologetically at her. He takes a deep breath and says softly, with a troubled tone.

“Robin, I…”

It happens too fast for me to comprehend.

Suddenly Nick stops talking, letting out a single pained whine, his body flies backwards and he falls to the ground on his back. I turn back and look confused and shocked at him, then my blood freezes. He lies motionlessly on the ground, a single arrow piercing his chest.

No… NO!

“NI…” I call in despair but feel an intense pain in my back and feel the wind knocked out me. It feels as if something had hit me in the back, hit me hard.

I fall to the ground face first, using my paws to protect my face. I stay there, softly groaning in pain as I lie on my belly.

“Carrots?” Nick asks softly.

My eyes widen.

“Nick?! Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

I look at him and then sigh in relief, feeling my body relax. The arrow is embedded in the center of the book he is holding. He looks sadly at the ‘Tales of Robin Hood’ and sighs.

“Her gift is not looking so good though.”

“Yeah…” If it weren’t for that book, Nick would be dead now… wait a second.

Realization finally hits me.

“Robin tried to kill us.” I say dumbfounded, barely believing my own words.

“Yeah.” Nick mutters.

I look back over my shoulder and see Robin is gone. She didn’t even wait to see if she had really killed us. My eyes water up and I feel my lips quivering. Robin was one of my only friends here and now she wants to kill us. We hurt her so much that she doesn’t even care about us anymore. No strike that… she wants us dead and gone.

She hates us.

“Nick… let’s just go.” I feel horrible.

“Yeah.” Nick lets out a huge sigh and slowly stands up.

He then helps me stand up and starts fussing about my backpack. He opens it and after a few moments he shows me my video camera.

“This saved your life.”

I hold it in my paws. I originally brought this to film the Terrans and their abuses. Who knew it would end up saving my life.

I throw it in a garbage bin and then notice the abnormal number of Terrans on the street. The foxes I thought were following us earlier are talking to each other and constantly checking their phones before glancing at us. There’re at least fifteen predators, all walking in our direction with angry looks on their faces.

My nose twitches and Nick and I exchange worried glances.

“Carrots, I think it’s best we get out of here.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” I nod and we start walking away rapidly, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible.

My ears twitch as I hear the steps of the foxes behind us.

“Hey!” We hear one of the foxes calling out angrily.

We don’t stop walking and then the fox growls, baring his teeth.

“ **THERE ARE THOSE TWO ZOOTOPIANS!** “ OH SHIT!

We start running!

‘ **GROWL!** ’ The angry predators chase after us.

We make a turn at the end of the street and I groan. We should have listened to Lucky! I find myself saying that far too often!

“I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN’T HAVE COME HERE, YOU DUMB FOX!” I scream.

“I’M SORRY!” Nick whines.

“ **YOU TWO ARE DEAD!** ” A male voice shouts from behind us.

I look back over my shoulder and gasp. Even more predators begin chasing us. There are almost forty guys after us now! And some of them are in police uniforms! God! Why did Robin have to be so popular?!

“THERE!” Nick points to an alleyway and we quickly enter it.

We flip over empty garbage cans as we run, trying to slow them. Fear fuels our muscles and we make our way to the other side in record time, but I can still hear them close behind us.

We then turn to the left and I say nervously.

“They are gaining on…!” Suddenly Nick grabs my paw.

“Here!” He exclaims and pulls me inside a store, closing the sliding door behind us.

We lie on the ground, hugging each other, and he curls up in a ball around me.

“ **ROAR!** ” Outside, the mob of male and female predators passes in front of the store and runs away, chasing after ghosts.

We shiver for a little while and then stand up nervously. We peek outside at the empty street, but all we can hear is the soft growling and roaring of predators in the distance.

“Oh fuck, that was close!” I blurt out.

Nick nods and I say.

“Quick, get a hoodie from your backpack! We need to try to blend in!”

We quickly disguise ourselves the best we can and…

“This store…” I blurt out surprised.

Nick also looks around and exclaims.

“What was it called? The Godly Trunk… was it?” He asks and I shrug.

I didn’t think they would have a franchise here in Terra. But now that I think about it, it only makes sense. Terrans like sex. It has been ages since I last stepped inside the one in Zootopia. It’s weird that no store clerk came to greet us. We made a lot of noise when we entered.

I look at the cashier and then shake my head. The snow leopard cashier is busy making baby faces into a BABY CARRIAGE. Who brings a baby to a sex shop?

“C’mon Carrots. Let’s go before they come back!” Nick says and I nod.

We prepare to leave and then I hear.

“Hey Little Buddy!” Wait…

My body freezes and I stop in my tracks. This voice… it can’t be. Nick looks confused at me and I turn back.

Mark!

My nose twitches and I notice the white fox laughing heartily beside the baby carriage. What is he doing here? I thought he was in Zootopia. My nose twitches and I look sadly at him.

What happened to him?

He smiles, gazing lovingly at the kit in the carriage, and says playfully.

“Do you want to pull Daddy’s finger?”

I stare petrified at his left arm, or should I say, at the stump covered in bandages that once was his left arm.

“Carrots?” Nick asks confused but I can’t look away.

Mark lost his left arm. It happened recently, considering the bandages. He also has four large claw marks on his left cheek, stopping just under his eye, the scars appear quite recent. He chuckles, oblivious to my stares and keeps playing with the kit in the carriage.

“You want to bite Daddy’s finger instead?” Fuck…

He’s one of the mammals I wronged.

Once I got back to Zootopia, I was supposed to apologize to him.

“Carrots, we have to go.” Nick ushers me with an urgent whisper.

I was going to find him and apologize to him for that night.

But he’s here instead…

I can’t let this opportunity go. I may never be able to see him again. I have to settle things between us. I have to make things right. Just like Nick has to apologize to Robin, I have to apologize to him and Kitthree.

My nose twitches and I steady my resolve.

“Mark.” I call, fearful of how he will react once he sees me.

He stops playing with his child and turns to look at me. Once, his light blue eyes spot me, his smile fades away and he freezes. Nick and the snow leopard look at the two of us confused.

I gulp dryly and weakly wave my paw, saying softly.

“Hey…”

‘ **GROWL!** ’ Mark’s face twists in fury and he bares his teeth viciously.

“Look, Mark, I know you must hate me and…”

‘ **SNARL!** ’ His fur bristles, he stands between us and the baby carriage, using his body as some sort of shield, and glares at us with death in his eyes.

My lips quiver and the words escape me.

Suddenly, Nick puts a paw on my shoulder.

“Fuck it, we’re getting out of here!” He pulls me out of the shop and onto the street again.

“C’mon!” He shouts and I can hear the growling and howling in the distance.

“Carrots.” Nick pulls me again harder.

“Judy!” Nick shakes me and then groans.

Nick then picks me up in his arms and runs into the alleyway we had entered before. He hides behind a few large garbage cans and holds me closer to him. We hear several heavy steps and growling as predators sniff the air around before running away, searching for us.

Or should I say, hunting us? Hunting us like criminals. Hunting us like… monsters.

“Carrots? Are you okay?” Nick asks softly.

I bury my face in his chest and my eyes tear up.

“I’m fine.” I sob and try to fight my tears.

The way he looked at me. It… wasn’t the look you give someone you hate. It was the glare you give to someone you utterly despise and consider to be the scum of the earth.

I know I shouldn’t care but…

That’s how Robin looked at us. That’s how the other Terrans are looking at us. And Mark… he’s a father and he acted as if I was going to take his baby kit away. I’m a police officer and one of the citizens I was supposed to protect thinks I’m a monster that will hurt his baby.

I hug Nick tighter and sob. I cry for ten minutes before I finally take a deep breath and feel myself calming down.

“Are you okay?” Nick asks worried.

I nod, wiping the last few tears off my cheeks.

“I’m fine. I got it out of my system now.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly, caressing my back.

I smile a little and sigh.

“Not right now. Thanks Nick.” I just felt a little emotional, that’s all.

He licks the top of my head and says softly.

“Just remember I’m here if you need me!”

Aww! I lean forward and give him a peck on his cheek.

Nick smirks and says.

“Well, now that this problem is settled! We need to call Stinky so he can come pick us up.”

My ears drop.

“No!”

“What?! Why?” Nick looks confused at me.

“They are still looking for us out there, Carrots.”

“Yes, but we can’t tell Lucky what happened! He’s already going to be mad at us. We can’t make him even madder.” My nose twitches and I groan.

“He’ll be all like… I told you so!”

Nick’s ears lay flat on his head and he sighs.

“Yeah, but we can’t call Little Fish either… and Lobo won’t help us… AHA!” He smiles smugly and says.

“We can call Scarlet!”

Oh!

I pick up my phone and nod.

“That’s a good idea.”

The phone rings a few times and then we hear Scarlet moaning softly.

“Whaaaaaaaaat?!” She asks sleepily.

“Scarlet! We need your help!” I say anxiously.

“Arrrrrrgh!” She groans loudly.

“You two weren’t supposed to be my problem anymore. I’m retiring! And you were supposed to be getting out of here today! Why are you still here?” She sounds kind of grumpy.

And what’s this talk about retiring? Nick and I exchange confused glances.

Nick then clears his throat and says.

“Ummm… listen, we need to go to the train station but there’re lots of mammals hunting us right now. We are hiding in an alleyway to the left of a sex shop, not too far from the precinct.”

“I see.” She mutters.

We remain silent for awhile and I clear my throat.

“So?” I ask.

Scarlet sighs and asks.

“Do you guys want help?” She sounds really annoyed.

What’s wrong with her?

“Well, if it is not too much trouble!” Nick chuckles awkwardly.

“Okay…” She responds.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thanks Scarlet!” We say at the same time and she ends the call.

“Nick, didn’t you think she sounded kind of strange?”

He nods. Is she becoming a Terran? She spent a lot of time here. Maybe the sweet girl we met has now become lost.

We wait for nearly ten minutes and then a car parks in front of the alleyway. We peek at it from our hiding spot and I muffle a giggle. It’s a bright pink car with dark windows. Heh! It looks like a little girl’s doll car!

The driver’s door then opens and my ears drop as we hear the music playing softly inside the vehicle.

“ **…I rip the axe from the head… Covered in blood and brains… Leave the body lying dead… Ready to strike again…** ” The angry coarse voice of the singer sings the brutal lyrics with a violent intonation.

The violent Terran music seems in extreme contrast to the girly cute appearance of the car.

The music then stops and an arctic vixen appears from within. She’s young, in her twenties, and has pure snow white fur and light blue eyes, an athletic body, but with curves that catch the eye, a nice big ass, an extremely fluffy bushy tail and wide hips. She’s only wearing a short dark purple nightgown that stops at her hips and hugs her curves nicely.

If I was still a fox obsessed lesbian I would be all over that.

Nick grins wickedly and mutters.

“Nice!” Pervert!

“Stop it! You’re married!” I elbow him.

He rubs his arm and huffs.

“Ouch! Carrots! I’m married, not blind! Ouch!”

I elbow him again and then we hear the vixen saying aloud.

“C’mon! Let’s go! I don’t have all day!” She has a weird accent and... wait a second.

She’s looking into the alleyway. Is she talking to us? My nose twitches.

She sighs and crosses her arms.

“Nick! Judy! If you don’t come out now then I’m going to leave.”

Her… her voice is kind of familiar.

**WAIT!**

“Scarlet?!” I ask dumbfounded as I walk into her line of sight.

She nods.

“Yes! Now let’s go! I want to get back home soon!”

Nick and I stare dumbly at her.

“Now, wait a minute!” I point at her.

“What happened to you? What’s with the weird accent.”

Scarlet rolls her eyes and responds harshly.

“Look, Judy! I’m kind in a hurry so unless you want me to leave your sorry asses here then get in the trunk already.” She then looks hurt at me.

“And my accent is not weird. It’s slightly British, thank you very much!”

What the fuck?! British?! What the fuck?!

“Now go! In the trunk! Off you go!” She waves her paw, ushering us to move.

Nick and I comply wearing dumb expressions. I… am I dreaming? Is it one of those weird dreams? Scarlet would never make us ride in the trunk.

We stand at the back of her car and I look confused at one of the stickers.

‘Your KDA? Honey, don’t bother! Mine’s better!’

You know what, fuck it! I need to get back to Lucky right now. We can figure out what’s happening with this later. We open the trunk of her pink car and...

“What the fuck?!” Nick and I exclaim at the same time.

Her trunk is full of guns! And I mean **FULL** of guns! Firearms, knives, and a shit load of other stuff.

“C’mon! Why are you two taking so long?” Scarlet asks from the driver’s seat sounding out of patience.

My nose twitches and Nick closes the trunk.

“There’s no room back here.” He says.

“Ah! Fuck! Then get in the back seat!” She says nonchalantly.

“But keep down in the seat! I don’t want anyone to see you two.”

We enter the car and sit in the back. Scarlet then turns on the music again and drives away. After awhile I can’t stand the awkward silence anymore.

“Scarlet, what’s going on?” Is she going to ignore us?

She sighs.

“Look, I’m not in a good mood to talk right now, Judy. You two woke me up in the middle of my nap.”

“But…” I start but she interrupts me.

“Do you two prefer that we part ways on good terms or fighting?”

Nick rests a paw on my shoulder and responds softly.

“On good terms.”

She smiles and says cheerfully.

“Me too!“

My nose twitches and I ask.

“Scarlet… are we really friends?” I feel as if I don’t know who she is.

The arctic vixen groans and then snarls.

“Of course we are! I didn’t kill you two, did I?”

But… what the fuck does that have to do with anything? Is that how you determine who is your friend now?

Sigh!

“Thanks.” I mutter and rest my body on Nick’s torso.

He looks at me and shrugs. This time even he doesn’t know what is happening. So I guess it’s not one of his pranks.

.

 

 

.

We rode in silence until we arrived at the train station.

Once Scarlet parks the car, we get out and look at her as she peeks out the window.

“Bye, Nick! Bye, Judy! Take care, alright!” She yips, giving us a quick smile.

“Thanks, Scarlet!” I smile and wave.

“You take care as well.” She looks kind of down. Too bad I don’t have the time to talk to her. I know she doesn’t want to talk, but I think I could’ve tried to help.

Nick nods.

“Bye!”

She waves energetically and drives away. Her pink car soon disappears in the distance and I say.

“Let’s go. I had enough craziness for ten lifetimes.”

We walk until we arrive at our station and then we see Ariel and Lucky walking towards us. Nick and I chuckle as we see the giant otter carrying both hers and Nick’s baggage while Lucky holds Survivor’s leash in one paw and his baggage in the other.

"Whose idea was to leave today?" Ariel huffs annoyed, pulling two large traveling bags behind her.

Nick and I point at Lucky. Ariel stops and glares at him before rolling her aqua blue eyes giggling amused.

"And here I was wondering, who was the genius that decided it would be best to flee at the first sign of danger. Of course, it was the  **French guy**! You must even have a white flag hidden somewhere close by to use in case of an emergency." She taunts.

Hehe…

Nick and I snicker and Lucky stomps his foot on the floor annoyed.

"I'm Canadian, not French… well French Canadian! And besides, we need to flee! Mama Stripes is after Mon Cheri! She is coming to kill her at any moment!" He looks at me and asks.

“Are you okay Mon Cheri? I was worried when you disappeared with Nick.”

I put my best lying face on and giggle.

“We were fine. We were saying our goodbyes to Scarlet. Too bad she couldn’t come.”

Lucky nods and smiles warmly.

“Alex also couldn’t come. He had to take his kits to the doctor to take their shots.”

“I still can’t believe you two got on Mama Stripes’ bad side.” Ariel sighs and then crosses her arms.

"What I don't get is how the fuck did you two manage to make her angry? She's one of the nicest old women there is!"

She didn't sound or look nice when she was talking to me. She looked like a psycho, just like Kat… just like Kat.

She said she was waiting for her grandcub to be born. Kat is almost giving birth. They look a LOT like each other. No… it can't be. They can't be related… or at least I hope so. The two of them being related would explain a lot though. Both are criminally insane.

I just hope that old tigress never leaves Terra. One Kat is bad enough.

My nose twitches and I shake my head trying to get these grim thoughts out of my head.

Lucky scratches his neck awkwardly and coughs.

"Mon Cheri bullied one of her employees… twice."

"I didn't bully him… I didn't mean it either of those times." I defend myself.

Ariel facepaws and then shakes her head. Lucky's nose twitches and he says.

"We would be going to Zootopia soon anyway. Didn't you say you already got a job there and was ready to go?"

Ariel nods and opens her mouth to complain, but Lucky then smiles and says.

"See! Then just think of this as a last minute change of plans. We're just going a little earlier! I will even manage my wine business from there and probably expand it to include Zootopia!"

Nick looks at his underage wife and then smiles.

"Chill, Little Fish! We'll get back at them later during the trip." He puts a paw on her hips and leans closer to her.

"We'll make so much noise they won't be able to sleep!"

EEEEEEW! She giggles and my ears drop. I still have to adapt to the fact he's making love to an underage girl. I don't think I will ever be fully okay with him being a pedofox.

Ariel then looks at the empty train station and says.

"Alright! But I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to my brother first!"

Well, that's obvious.

"And I want to see the eclipse!" She announces excitedly.

"What eclipse?" I didn't hear anything about it.

"The news said there was going to be an unnatural full solar eclipse going on today. They also said something about it not making any sense and coming from out of nowhere… but who cares!" Lucky says excitedly sounding like a kid.

"I bought glasses for all of us to be able to see it!" He announces.

Oh cool.

We look at each other for awhile and then I ask.

"Hey Ariel! How do you know Arthur and the bats?" This has been bugging me ever since her wedding.

"Ah!" She giggles.

"When I was a little kid me, Lobo and our father were fishing. When we stopped to have a snack they appeared. I gave them a butter knife asking if they wanted to eat something but… well… they held it aloft like it was a precious artifact or something. They're crazy, but they are a bunch of sweethearts!" She says with a giggle.

Yeah.

"Heh. Speaking of sweethearts! Hey Stinky! What about Kitten?" Nick asks curiously.

Lucky's ears perk up and he then says.

"Oh Kat! I don't know. I think she's going to have her cub soon, but beyond that she didn't tell me much. She and her kids just teased me a little." Of course she teased you. She's… wait a second.

I look shocked at him.

"Kids? As in plural?" I can't believe it.

He nods and says.

"She has two beautiful kids, a little white stoat boy and a little gray bunny girl." He then stops for a moment and says.

"Come to think of it. That little girl looked just like you must have looked at that young age, Mon Cheri."

What?!

"She had purple eyes and the same fur pattern you have. She could even be your twin sister." He says amused.

I stare petrified at him. The only one that fits that description is… no… NO! Kat wouldn't try to… she wouldn't dare steal my sister. Mom and Dad wouldn't allow it.

He then scratches the back of his head and chuckles.

"At least that's what I remember from before I passed out." He says amused.

Nick and Ariel smirk evilly, but before they can say anything I shoot them a death glare. Lucky doesn't remember what he did under Kat's influence and that's how it is going to be.

"It's going to start!" Ariel exclaims excitedly.

I look up and see the Moon begin to cover the sun. Nick quickly gives the protective glasses to everyone and we all look up, waiting for the eclipse to happen in silence.

I then notice Nick's paw gently brushing my arm and I look at him. Nick's playful grin then disappears from his muzzle and he looks at me.

"Carrots… you and I can never come back here… you know that right."

My ears drop and my smile instantly disappears. He continues.

"I screwed up with Robin… I screwed up bad. I'll keep trying to contact her over the phone and Little Fish said she would try to talk to her anytime she comes back here to visit her brother." He stops for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess." His ears lay flat against his head and he looks at me with sad emerald green eyes.

"It's okay Nick." I say softly and then apologize.

"I was the one that got us into all of this mess to begin with. I'm sorry." I say with a shy smile.

He smiles a little and wags his tail.

"Thanks Carrots… Judy." He puts his paw on top of my head and whispers.

"I love you."

Awwww.

I grab his paw and give it a little squeeze.

"I love you too Nick." I say and with smiles on our faces we look up at the solar eclipse.

It took me long, way too long, but my friend is back. He's finally back! And now that he's back… we can face anything.

The Moon covers the Sun and day turns to night. Ariel and I giggle and take off the glasses looking around as the world suddenly turns dark. This is so cool! It's…

My eyes go wide and I gulp.

My blood freezes inside my veins and I shiver in terror as I feel icy cold claws burying themselves on my neck sending chills up my spine. I try to scream, but no sound comes out of my mouth as I wait for death to take me.

Then, as quickly as it started, the solar eclipse ends and we put the glasses back on staring as bright light appears from around the moon and we are bathed in bright sunlight once again. I feel the warmth of the sun on my fur and the icy claws are no more. I slowly reach for my neck, ignoring my mate and friends as they chat excitedly about what we just saw, and look for wounds.

Finding none, I sigh in relief and close my eyes for a second. I felt the same way when Kat hugged me yesterday. Am I going crazy again?

A cold breeze then passes us by and the wind howls.

' **Soon**...' I open my eyes and look around confused.

I… I think I'll need to continue my therapy.

.

 

 

.

September 8th 2016

.

 

 

.

We get out of the train and I smile excitedly.

"Take a breath Lucky! This is Bunnyburrow air!" I say and hug him.

My mate smiles and kisses my cheek.

"It doesn't smell special in any way." Ariel taunts.

"Har har!" I roll my eyes and look at her.

"I grew up here! Give me a break!"

She then shows me her tongue. We both giggle and then Nick says.

"Jeremy said we can get a ride with him to town."

Oh good!

We grab our bags and hurry as we follow our train conductor to his van. Survivor happily jumps on my lap fluffs her feathers and rubs her feathery body against me happily. Lucky chuckles and pets her head a little. She got so attached to us after we saved her from certain doom.

"Let's get going." Jeremy says with his usual grumpy tone and starts driving away.

I dreaded the trip back to Zootopia after all the trouble Alex put us through. And when I saw how moody Jeremy, a light brown weasel, was, I thought the trip would be unbearable.

I was wrong though. Other than Jeremy's weird accent and Nick and Ariel's constant moaning sounds, the trip was enjoyable.

I smile like a kitten as I watch the familiar landscape and buildings come into view. Lucky chuckles as I point out the places I used to go to when I was a kid, but Ariel seems uninterested. Nick and her look more interested in hugging each other.

Soon we arrive at the urban part of the city and Jeremy tells us to leave. We exit the van and I smile.

"Whoa… I've never seen so many bunnies before." Ariel comments.

I giggle and Nick puts a paw on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Get used to seeing prey Little Fish, they are the majority here." There's something weird in his voice… is he amused?

Well. One thing is for sure, there  **are**  a lot of bunnies around. A lot of Zootopian bunnies. All fully clothed! I look at Nick and giggle. I'm so happy that we are back. He and Ariel are finally wearing clothes now.

Nick is wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses and bright yellow shorts that look horrible. I don't know if I should be happy he's wearing less clothes than before so now there are less opportunities for him to show the world how terrible a fashion sense he has. Ariel is wearing bright blue very VERY small fur tight shorts that barely cover her private parts and expose her butt cheeks for the world to see.

Okay! They aren't exactly fully clothed, but it could be worse, they could be naked.

"Can you believe it Nick? We spent months away! Can you believe we're back!" I giggle hopping up and down at the same place.

He chuckles, shaking his head. Nick puts a paw on Ariel's rear, groping her butt cheek, and nuzzles her neck, giving her a little lick before turning to me.

"Can we stop by Simple's store before going to the train station? I want to get a blueberry pie!" he gives me a kit look and I nod.

"Simple?" Lucky asks.

"You know… Simple Simon met a PIEMAN." Nick grins like an idiot.

I roll my eyes and explain to him.

"It is Nick's nickname for our friend Gideon... NICK name get it!" I say with a laugh.

It's almost lunch time! And I could go for one of Gideon's pies.

"I could go for a pie right now!" Ariel exclaims and then gives Nick a sexy look and whispers.

"A cream pie!"

Nick licks his lips and I cringe. I don't know what that means but it can't be good. Lucky is chuckling and looking away a bit embarrassed. We start walking down the streets and then I start noticing the stares other bunnies are giving us.

Some are staring horrified at Nick and Ariel. They are practically naked and Ariel is a kid. She has a very seductive body and a voluptuous rear that would make any male's mouth water but she's still underage. I know Nick is married to her, but I hope he thinks before he acts while in public.

My nose twitches and I muffle an angry groan as I notice the other group staring at us. Most of them are does, but there are one or two bucks mixed here and there, staring holes at Lucky as they undress him with their lascivious eyes.

Damn it! I was so happy I was back I didn't even think this could happen. Lucky is looking all around with a big smile on his face, his paw on my shoulder completely oblivious. Aww! He looks so handsome!

The perverts swoon while they gaze dreamily at him. I glare daggers at them and they slowly start noticing me and gulping before averting their gaze fearfully.

Heh! Turns out that looking like a bad ass mobster is actually helping with something after all. I'm pretty sure it's the red eye that does the trick. I need to protect him while I'm here. Lucky is like a rare gem to these people. They've probably never seen any bunny as beautiful and exotic as him before. I have to protect him or else…

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Huh?!

All of us stand still and then see a doe in a Bunnyburrow police uniform walking in our direction. She appears to be a little younger than me. She has light cream colored fur, white fur in the inside of her ears, under her chin, in her palms, on the bottom part of her tail and on her belly.

She stops in front of us and crosses her arms, her foot stomping the ground. Awwww! She looks so cute and innocent! Was I like that on my first day on the job. Her piercing green eyes are staring straight at Nick, as if she was a predator focusing on her prey.

“Now, what do you think you’re doing outside without your collar?” She asks.

Collar?!

We all look confused at each other and then Nick points at the collar he got from Ariel the day they married.

“But I have it right here!” He smiles smugly.

She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, real funny Slick! Now seriously, go home and put your collar on.”

Ummm…

Nick and I look at her with confused expressions. What the hell is she talking about?

Lucky then clears his throat.

“Officer, we just arrived into your lovely town after being away for quite some time. Could you clarify what this collar is that you’re referring to?” He asks with a pleasant smile. He seems to be putting on quite the charm.

Her eyes widen a little.

“Oh, so you must not have gotten a collar yet then. Darn it. C’mon! We need to go to the precinct real quick to get you collared.” She says, gesturing for us to follow her.

She marches happily in front of us. From her lean body and posture I can see she was well trained. Well, maybe not as well trained as I was, but she doesn’t look like a slacker.

Nick then asks amused.

“So Officer, what would your name be?”

She giggles and answers with a friendly tone.

“Hopkins, Jane Hopkins!”

Her ears then drop and she glances back at us.

She notices Nick staring at her and her pink nose twitches. She then huffs, looking forward again.

“I’ll have you know that I already have a boyfriend!” She states shyly.

Wait what?!

“So don’t try to use any of your fox tricks on me, Sir.” She adds and quickens her pace.

Ariel giggles and glances teasingly at Nick.

“Did you use fox tricks on me?” She asks.

Nick and I roll our eyes.

Jane is probably a little distrustful of foxes, as many bunnies are. But soon enough prey and predator will see past their differences. We’re walking toward that future, one step at a time.

I look at her again and… heh! The way she hops is kind of cute. Oh God damn it! Now I get why Clawhauser tried to secretly record me during my first few weeks at work. I must’ve been adorable.

I facepaw as the sudden realization hits me. Spending so much time in Terra broadened my views way too much. I can’t believe I can now understand why other mammals see bunnies in a cute way.

The small Bunnyburrow precinct soon comes into view. I giggle a little. Maybe it would be more apropos to call it an oversized sheriff’s office than a precinct.

We enter the small building and I sigh. Tom, the old bobcat sheriff is sitting comfortably on his chair, napping with his feet resting on the table in front of him. Oh Tom! He never changes.

As Jane walks towards her desk, at the edge of the room, I comment.

“It’s nice to see there are more bunnies wanting to make the world a better place.”

“Thanks! I do my best!” She responds cheerfully and then gets a weird looking collar from inside of a cardboard box.

Nick chuckles and as we walk. He then asks mockingly.

“So, Cotton Butt! Why do I need a collar again?” Heh… cotton butt! WAIT! That is insulting to me too!

The police doe huffs annoyed.

“It’s now the law that all adult foxes will have to put on their collars to prevent them from going crazy and attacking prey on sight.”

GASP!

“That’s so wrong! Predators don’t attack prey! Especially foxes!”

Her nose twitches and she huffs.

“Then you should have paid more attention to the news.” She walks in our direction and holds the collar in front of us.

It’s a dull grey collar with a little metal box attached to it with a shining green LED light.

“By law, all foxes older than eighteen years old need to wear this when they are in public areas. Since you don’t have a collar then you need to take this one. Normally there’s a ten zoollars fine if you don’t wear your collar in public, but since it was your first time and you’re new here, I’ll let you off.” She says and offers the collar to Nick.

My best friend crosses his arms and looks displeased at her.

“I’m not going to wear that. I’m not a wild animal. It’s degrading.”

Jane’s ears drop and she says.

“Look, no one is treating you like a wild animal. All foxesare wearing them! And it’s not just you guys. Some convicted criminals are using them too!”

But that’s horrible.

Ariel gasps and ask shocked.

“You’re treating foxes like criminals?”

“I’m not… it’s the law!” Jane responds defensively.

“Why would Zootopia discriminate against foxes like this?” Lucky asks horrified.

My nose twitches shamefully. What happened to my country while I was gone?!

Jane’s nose twitches and then she says.

“But… look! This collar measures whether a fox is about to attack someone! When the light is green, it means the fox is calm and behaving well. If the fox thinks about attacking someone then the light turns yellow, to advise caution. And finally, if a fox is losing control or is already attacking someone, the light turns red to indicate extreme danger. If after a second, the light is still red, the collar then administrates a…  behavior adjustment correction. Alternatively, police officers can carry control remotes that allow them to activate the collars remotely whenever they feel it’s necessary.”

I feel my shoulders dropping.

“That is horrible.”

Jane’s nose twitches and she averts her gaze for a second. Her ears then perk up and she exclaims.

“It’s not so bad. Look!” Jane holds the collar in her right paw and grabs a small remote control from her left pocket. She presses a button and the light on the collar turns to red. A second passes and then…

A soothing, calm, motherly female voice emits from a speaker in the collar.

“Stop! Calm yourself and put your clothes back on. Keep your pants up and do not smash, molest, knot, cream pie, double team or wreck any mammal near you. Do not attempt to seduce anyone. Take a deep breath and collect yourself. Please, in the future, refrain from performing further acts of debauchery.” From this point onward the voice repeats her message until Jane takes her finger off the button and the light turns back to green.

“See?” She asks with a smile.

We all look at her with retarded expressions and then I ask confused.

“What the fuck was that?!” It was just playing a message. And every part of that message is COMMON SENSE!

Jane’s ears drop little.

“What’s wrong?”

My lips tremble a little and I state the obvious.

“How the fuck is that going to stop a fox from attacking anyone?” In fact, if I was an angry fox I would be even more inclined to violence after hearing that.

“This collar was designed to make sure foxes remember about what’s morally acceptable in our society and what’s not.” She says softly.

“But that doesn’t make sense!” What the fuck is wrong with her?!

Her nose twitches and she asks annoyed.

“Well how else would you stop a sexual predator then?”

“Well I…” I look dumbfounded at her and mutter.

“Sexual predator?”

She nods.

“We all know that foxes are nothing but a bundle of sexual energy waiting to burst. They hunger for us and they have… large strong muscles… and big sharp claws.” She mutters out of breath, gazing at Nick with a mix of weariness and desire in her eyes.

Nick tilts his head to the side confused and Jane averts her gaze embarrassed. She puts her paw on her cheek and says softly.

“We needed something to try to bring these sexual predators to their senses when they get overcome by their lust. We can’t just let them get their big strong paws on our bodies. That… that wouldn’t be right!” She meekly rubs her leg with her feet.

“Ever since the collars were enacted the number of attacks has diminished a lot so we started making former sex offenders wear them as well.”

I can’t believe it! My jaw drops. This… this is an Anti-Terran collar! Now it all makes sense.

“I’m not wearing that!” Nick says.

“You **are** wearing that!” I say resolute.

“You of all mammals here need it, Nick!”

His ears lay flat on his head and he whines.

“But Carroooots…”

“No buts, Fofo!” Ariel giggles and grins mockingly at him.

“It’s the laaaw!” She teases.

Nick then sighs defeated and picks up the collar from Jane’s paws.

Jane averts her gaze from Nick even more and then notices Survivor. She leans down and pets the chicken’s head, smiling like a kitten.

“There! Happy now?” Nick asks a little grumpy.

I look at the collar on his neck and nod. This will make sure he never has any relapses.

“There’s just one thing I’m curious about! When and why did these collars got institutionalized?” I ask curiously.

Jane looks up at me.

“Oh! Well…”

‘Ring!’ The old phone on the Sheriff’s table rings and he picks it up, answering it without opening his eyes.

“Yes … Okay!” Tom places the phone back in place and says.

“Jane, there’s a 69-69 happening in front of Oliver’s store.”

“I’m on it!” She responds, doing a quick salute.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. Bye!” She says and runs outside.

Tom clicks his tongue a few times and yawns, going back to sleep.

“69-69?!” Nick and I mutter confused.

What kind of code is that?! My nose twitches and then I shrug. Whatever, it’s not our problem.

“Let’s go guys!” I say excitedly.

We exit the precinct, leaving the old feline alone. Soon, we stop near the sidewalk, waiting for the cars to pass, and then we hear someone loudly clearing her throat. The four of us turn and look at several bunnies with disapproving glares on their faces. Some of them are holding their kids back as if to protect them from Nick.

Of course they are all glaring at Nick.

"Hey carrot munchers! What's the problem?" Nick taunts with a smug smirk on his muzzle and I facepaw.

One of the bunnies, a middle-aged brown colored bunny, steps forward and then says.

"I'll tell you what our problem is  **fox**! Times may be changing out there, but our community is not going to stand down while you walk around laughing at good morale and dignity dressed like… that!" He waves his paw at Nick and then nearly hisses.

"And what do think you're doing to that poor girl!" He asks angrily, glancing at Ariel and then averting his gaze shamefully.

"Where are her parents?" A doe asks angrily.

Another one shields her kitten's eyes from Nick and says venomously.

"HE'S A **FOX**! What do you expect?" She looks softly at Ariel and then says.

"He must've have kidnapped her, poor thing."

Another buck also steps forward and points menacingly at Nick.

"You fucking fox! Did you abuse this poor girl?" He asks.

SIGH! I knew this would happen.

Nick's smirk grows every time one of them makes an angry comment or glares at him. It's as if he is enjoying this.

"Carrot holes! Calm down!" Nick smiles.

"I didn't steal this fine young lady nor did I abuse her in any way." He puts a paw on her hips and says.

"She's my wife!" He pulls her closer to him and Ariel giggles and he nuzzles her neck.

The ears of the angry bunnies drop and their noses twitch.

"What?" One asks dumbfounded.

Nick's smirk distorts into a disgusting toothy grin and Ariel giggles.

"This hot fox is my husband!" Ariel says.

The bunnies' eyes go wide and then Nick laughs. He slaps Ariel's ass soundly, making her jump with an 'Eeep' and then he sneaks a deep and passionate tongue kiss on her.

Ariel's beautiful aqua blue eyes go wide in shock for a moment, but then she closes them and hugs Nick, ruffling his fur. I sigh and watch as they make out in front of their stunned crowd and then Nick breaks the kiss, looking at one of the bucks.

"And thanks for the idea pal!" He licks Ariel's cheek and slaps her butt again.

"I'm going to abuse her pussy tonight!" Suddenly, Nick’s collar turns yellow.

The bunnies notice it and gasp, taking a few steps back.

Oh my fucking God!

"You'll have to fill me up, Gostoso!" Ariel whispers in his ear, loud enough for all us bunnies to hear.

We all cringe and then Lucky says.

"We can cross now."

Thank the fucking heavens.

We quickly make our way to the other side of the street leaving the shocked bunnies behind.

"PEDOFOX!" One shouts and then they all start walking away, glancing in Nick's direction between hushed whispers.

Nick chuckles and I groan.

"Classy Nick… real classy." I complain, glaring at the smug fox.

Lucky nods and says.

"You could've dealt with that in a more judicious manner."

"Meh!" Nick shrugs.

Ariel huffs and says.

"I just want to eat already!"

Nick chuckles and kisses his wife's cheek.

"Relax! There's Simple's store!" He says pointing at a cute pink cafe with several tables and chairs outside.

We smell the scent of good food coming from Gideon's pie shop and I lick my lips. Gideon and I aren't the best of friends, but we did mend our relationship a lot in the last a year and a half.

Also the fact he bakes delicious pies and helps my family business helped that a lot.

"C'mon! Let's… go..." My excitement dies.

We stop in front of Gideon's shop and stare at the prominent 'No Foxes Allowed!' sign hanging on the door.

"Uuumm… Carrots, last time I checked Gideon was a fox, right?" Nick asks looking as confused as I am.

As we make our way towards the front door, it suddenly opens and Gideon comes outside to greet us. He's wearing a collar, dark gray slacks and a white shirt with the words 'NO PAIN NO GAIN! Bunnyburrow Gym!' with the image of a bunny working out under them. I don't know if he started exercising or not but he looks just as fat as he was the last time I saw him.

"Goo' day y'all..." He then gasps, staring horrified at Nick for a moment before calming down a bit.

"Nick?! Heh… ya spooked me." He chuckles nervously, sighing in relief but then stares shocked at me.

Gideon's ears lay flat on his head.

"Judy, what in tarnation! What happened to yer face?"

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Life happened! Hey Gid, what's the deal with that sign?" I point curiously at the sign .

Gideon's jaw drops and he stares bewildered at me for a few moments, blinking. His mouth then trembles and he stutters.

"I uh… understand if ya don wanna talk 'bout it. Say, do you fellers want some blueberry pie? I can explain while y'all eat."

"Make it a big one!" Nick responds.

Gideon nods and enters his shop.

"Grab a chair and sit a spell. I'll be back directly."

He enters the shop and we take the nearest table. After some time Gideon comes back, holding a big tasty looking pie on a tray along with four plates and forks.

"That's my boy!" Nick claps his paws excitedly and then offers to take the tray out of Gideon's paws.

As soon as Nick grabs the tray Gideon freezes. I watch confused as Nick tries to pull it from Gideon's paws to no avail. Nick's ears flick and he smirks awkwardly.

"Hey, you can let go of the pie now." He gives it another pull.

Gideon scowls at him and his collar turns yellow.

"Hey, let it go!" Nick says, not so amused anymore, his fangs glistening under the sunlight.

'Growwwl!' Gideon then growls, puling the food back to him.

'GROOOWL!' But Nick stands up and growls louder and meaner than him. His russet fur bristles and he bares his fangs at Gideon.

What the fuck?!

My nose twitches as I stare in confusion at the scene. Ariel and Lucky are unfazed, but this is normal to them. They are acting like Terrans! Only we are in **ZOOTOPIA**! This shouldn't be happening.

Gideon's ears then lay flat on his head and he lets go of the tray. Nick smiles satisfied and places it on top of the table, licking his muzzle.

"Gideon. What the fuck was that?" I ask confused.

He looks surprised at me, his collar turning green, and then I ask again.

"Seriously, what the fuck was that?!" He looked like a savage… a Terran.

Gideon fidgets his paws nervously for a bit and then says.

"Oh geez pardon me y'all. It's just I started this new diet and… I'm getting a little moody whenever som'one tries ta take food away from me."

Oh.

He looks down at his shirt and hugs his belly.

"I need to shed some of this here belly. I don't want them other foxes to call me pudgy or snugly or juicy anymore."

Nick and Ariel ignore us and start eating their slices of pie, meanwhile Lucky serves himself a slice and then serves me one.

I thank him and then ask.

"Are these other foxes bullying you?" I think my old farm hired a lot of foxes.

Gideon shakes his head and then averts his gaze in shame.

"They… make passes at me… they hit on me a lot and… they pinch my butt cheeks."

Oh! I giggle and scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Ookayy." I pick up a fork and take a bite of my pie.

"This is delicious!" Lucky says happily.

"Yup! Gideon makes the best pies in the whole Triburrows!" I say and Gideon smiles embarrassed.

He then looks at Nick, who has a paw under the table and is making Ariel squirm, and clears his throat.

"Say… Nick. Whose yer friend?" He asks embarrassed.

Nick looks up at him, his mouth full of pie. Ariel then giggles and points at the discrete pink collar on her neck.

"I'm his wife! Ariel Wilde!"

Ha… HAHAHAHAHAHA! I nearly choke on my pie and then rush for my phone to take a picture of Gideon's shocked face.

He looks at Nick as if he was looking at a convicted criminal and clears his throat, averting his gaze from Ariel.

"So… Judy… is he yer husband?" Gideon asks awkwardly, pointing at Lucky.

Oh! My ears heat up and I cover my face embarrassed. Lucky chuckles and then responds.

"Maybe someday… but for now I'm her boyfriend. I just enjoy being with Mon Cheri any way she'll have me." Awwwwwww he always says the nicest things. But the most important thing is that he really means them.

Gideon nods, smiling happily but then…

"JUICY!" Someone shouts loudly.

Gideon's ears lay flat on the back of his head, his collar instantly turning yellow. He covers his muzzle, letting out a despairing yip as several half-naked foxes walk closer to us. The male foxes are not wearing shirts, only shorts, and the vixens are wearing skimpy dresses.

Weird! They aren’t wearing collars.

The foxes start sitting on unoccupied chairs. There must be at least twenty foxes here. I almost feel like I'm in Terra again.

One male fox walks closer to Gideon and says.

"Hey sparkle hips! We're celebrating today so get us four strawberry pies and two blueberry pies! So chop chop!" He gives Gideon's ass a slap and chuckles.

I take another bite of my pie and watch.

"Ya… y'all aren't allowed here." Gideon points at the sign he put on the door and then whines.

"Please leave."

The foxes stop chatting amongst themselves and then turn to Gideon.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Gideon looks crestfallen at them while they laugh at him.

"HAH! Good one Juicy! Now get your fat ass in the kitchen before I decide to put that mouth of yours to use!" One says.

A hunky looking fox sitting beside us then says amused.

"Hey look! Our Juicy Gid has joined the gym."

"Ah c'mn Gid! How can you do that to us?"

"What will we do if you get thin? Gazing upon your round booty is what fills us with energy and motivates us to work every day!"

Gideon's mouth trembles and he then whines.

"I'm going to get thin and then-YIP!" He yips as a vixen pinches his butt cheek.

Gideon’s collar then turns red and the soothing female voice starts reciting her mantra.

“Stop! Calm yourself and put your clothes back on. Keep your pants up and do not smash, molest, knot, cream pie, double team or wreck…”

“AHAHAHAHA!” Thunderous laughter again and I roll my eyes. I thought they would be bullies, but these guys are funny.

They are just your average Terrans. Maybe it's Gideon's karma for being a bully when he was a kid. But they aren't doing anything too bad.

Gideon sniffs and whines.

"You're all jerks!" He then turns around and runs inside his shop.

The foxes stare at his ass with perverted smiles on their muzzles the entire time and then laugh a little as he leaves and once he disappears from view they go back to chatting.

Suddenly one of them starts sniffing the air and looks at us.

"Hey! You guys came from Terra!" He exclaims excitedly, wagging his tail.

Do… do we smell? I carefully sniff myself but I don't notice anything off and bunnies have a good sense of smell.

"Yeah!" Ariel nods energetically and then all the foxes stand up and start greeting us. My ears drop and I smile, shyly shaking the paws of the overly friendly foxes.

"So friends! What are you doing in Bunnyburrow? Are you moving here?" A vixen asks.

Nick is too busy stuffing his muzzle with pie and Lucky has his mouth full so I answer.

"No, we are just visiting. I'm going to visit my family before going to Zootopia." I say happily.

"Are you one of the Hopps' kids? You look a lot like Bonnie." One asks.

I nod and then he says.

"Ah! Then let us give you a ride then! The Hopps are working on our farm now!"

Oh cool! I then go back to my slice of pie and…

"HEY!" I look angrily at Nick.

The dumb fox stares at me, his muzzle full of MY pie, and gives me an innocent kit look.

Thieving fox.

"I understand why you are here now! If we are going to visit Zootopia we better well do it now." A silver fox vixen says, petting Lucky's head.

My nose twitches and I keep my eye on her as I ask.

"Why?"

The big muscular fox from before answers.

"Didn't you hear? The higher ups in the government let it slip that Madam Mimosa predicted that from now on no more Terrans will finish the transition outside of Terra."

Lucky and Ariel's eyes widen and then the foxes sing aloud.

"Thank Incognitus!"

"Am I missing something here?" Nick asks what I was about to ask.

"My people won't appear in the Zootopia area again when they die." Ariel responds, protecting her slice of pie from Nick as he tries to steal it.

Okaaaay…

"But what was that about it being a prediction?" My nose twitches and I ask perplexed.

"Isn't Madam Mimosa that crazy old raccoon lady who thinks she can see the future?"

The foxes chuckle and then Ariel shakes her head.

"She isn't crazy Judy! She  **can**  see the future!"

"All her predictions are always right!" A vixen exclaims and then says.

"I can't wait to go back to Terra!"

"Me too." A few others comment.

They are joking right? No one can see the future. NO ONE! And there's no way those weird prophecies of hers will come true.

I shake my head and look at their necks.

“Shouldn’t you guys have your collars on?” I ask curiously.

The fox nearest to me scoffs and grins.

“Nah! We ain’t putting that shit on.”

“It’s all bullshit anyway.” Another fox butts in.

“We throw **ONE** party and suddenly everyone freaks out and starts asking for us to wear collars.”

“Oh…” I nod and my nose twitches.

So these collars are because of their partying. Well, knowing Terrans they must have really shocked mammals around here. It’s no wonder they would try to use the collars to make these guys behave. Still, they didn’t need to force every predator to use it though.

But they aren’t hurting anyone I guess.

Gideon then comes back holding their pie orders and puts them on top of a nearby table, saying shyly.

"He-here… now leave me alone!" He's almost cute when he's flustered.

“Alright! Alright! Let’s go guys.” A silver fox announces.

The other foxes groan and nod, standing up. Most of them tease Gideon a little or pinch his butt before leaving. I giggle and give Gideon my goodbyes. He shyly waves at us and hides in his shop again.

As we walk leisurely away, Nick, Ariel and Lucky chat animatedly with three platinum foxes about some Terran sport or whatever and I notice a red fox walking in the direction of a black van with dark windows parked near Oliver’s store.

Weird, that van is shaking a little bit. I walk closer to him and ask curiously.

“What are you doing?” There’re weird sounds coming from inside the van. I never heard a motor make those kinds of noises.

“Oh! I’m going to tell Zack we’re going back.” He looks at me and chuckles.

“Technically we can’t walk around without the collars so Zack’s the one that makes sure the cops won’t bother us.”

Gasp! So he bribes them or… OH GOD!  He opens the van’s backdoor and I see a silver fox and a cream and white colored bunny inside.

“Jane!” I mutter horrified.

“Hmmpf!” Jane lets out a muffled moan, not even noticing our presence.

Jane’s uniform pants are scattered on the floor. She’s facing the wall, her paws resting against it while her legs are suspended, barely touching the floor. Zack, the naked young virile silver fox, is holding her by her hips with just one paw. His other paw is caressing her left cheek at the same he has two of his fingers inside Jane’s mouth, muffling her moans and whimpers.

He’s hunched over her, keeping her head up by biting both her ears as he fucks her mercilessly. He growls, humping her violently, each powerful thrust of his hips sends his big meaty knot slamming against her butt cheeks. The van trembles slightly due to his rapid movements. He pants like a savage mammal and I watch in despair as his thick hard dick reaches deeper and deeper inside her pussy most likely tearing her apart.

I cover my mouth and my ears drop. The fox beside me chuckles and says.

“Hey Zack! We’re going.”

Zack ignores him and keeps pounding the poor doe. He growls even more, drooling on top of her head. Jane moans louder, her eyes turning upward inside their orbits while her drool soaks his fingers and drops on the floor below her.

The red fox shrugs and closes the door, leaving without batting an eye. I stay there for an extra moment, staring shocked at the van before I turn and leave.

What the fuck! That… that was something that should happen in TERRA… NOT HERE!

I walk beside Lucky again and my heart beats faster. Should I… should I do something?! Maybe… but he said that happens every time they come to town. And she looked like she was enjoying it. At least I hope that was what was happening as the alternative would be unthinkable. I… I think I will let her handle it.

But that looked really dangerous. He was wrecking her. Smashing her mercilessly! Claiming her like a barbarian…

My whole body heats up.

My nose twitches and I shake my head. Damn it! If I was in Terra I wouldn’t bat an eye, but here is the Bunnyburrows. Maybe I…

Fuck! You know what! She’ll be fine! If she really wants to be a cop then she needs to go through some hard experiences in life. I don’t know if a hard cock counts but what doesn’t kill her makes her stronger.

At least I guess it will.

.

 

 

.

The van we are riding in finally stops at the Silverfur farm. It's so weird that this is not the Hopps farm anymore. But at least my family has been hired and is living here again.

I look at Lucky and then say.

"I want you to wait here for awhile!"

He looks curiously at me and asks.

"Why?"

"I want to surprise my family!" I giggle and smirk, thinking of the look my sisters will give me when I show them I  **DO**  have a boyfriend finally!

He rolls his eyes, probably guessing my intentions, and then nods, holding my paw as he ushers me out of the van.

Nick, Ariel and I walk toward one of the burrow's entries accompanied by the Terran foxes and I ask.

"Can you call my family outside?"

"Sure, one second." He nods and then enters the burrow, followed by the other foxes.

I guess it is not a burrow anymore but a fox's den now. Nick and Ariel chat in hurried whispers and we wait. Sometime later a fluffle of bunnies starts pouring out of the fox den. Soon I spot my parents, followed by a bunch of my brothers and sisters that are mostly around my age.

What… the… fuck?!

I look confused at my Dad. He's wearing pink 'Fox Away' armor, complete with a pink shield and a small plastic toy sword. He looks like some kind of… homosexual knight. They all stare at me with shocked looks on their faces and I exclaim happily.

"I'm back!"

They glance at each other and then Mom says fearfully.

"Welcome back dear."

They are still afraid of me… sigh.

My ears drop and I say softly.

"Guys… I know things haven't been great between all of us."

"You're crazy!" Lucy says angrily.

I glare at her and exclaim.

"And you're a whore!" I then cross my arms and say angrily.

"You deserved that last beating I gave you." I want to give her another one.

"Enough! Both of you were at fault!" Dad say annoyed, his voice partially muffled from the anti-fox armor. He then points at Nick with his baton and asks in disgust.

"What is that  **fox**  doing here?" What?

Nick and I look confused at him. He never had a problem with Nick before, not much of a problem anyway. My Mom and almost all of my siblings groan, rolling their eyes.

"Stu! Stop!" She complains.

"But he's a fox! Look at how he's dressed!" Dad points at Nick and then accuses.

"In the end he only acted nice and respectable to make us drop our guard against him and his kind. Look at that poor girl! He probably stole her from some poor family he tormented just like those  **DAMN FOXES**  are stealing our children!"

What the fuck?!

Nick's ears lay flat for a moment. Ariel then glares at my family, her aqua blue eyes shining dangerously.

"I'm his wife!" She snarls furiously, and then hugs Nick.

'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!'

Half of my family nearly collapses after she reveals the truth. I facepaw and then hear my Mom asking worriedly.

"Nick sweetie… how old is she?"

Nick's ears perk up and he then smirks.

"She's sixteen!"

Another collective gasp and one of my younger sisters, whom I suspect had a crush on Nick, suddenly faints.

Nick looks at all of them and rolls his eyes before pulling Ariel into a hug and kissing her passionately. He then puts a paw on her hips and smirks as smugly as always.

I shake my head and then say.

"Mom, Dad! There's a reason I called you out here."

"Sure sweetie, but first… what happened to your eye?" Mom asks.

Lucy, the whore, giggles and comments.

"She looks like a freak." Slut!

I huff angrily and respond.

"Life happened."

Nick then chuckles.

"More like my dick happe-OUCH!" Ariel elbows him.

He rubs his belly and I give Ariel a thankful look. I then turn to my family and smile.

"Remember how you always wanted me to find someone. So… today I'm going to introduce you all to my mate!"

"OH! And where's the vixen?" Lucy taunts.

"Why would I bring a vixen home?" Oh shit… I walked right into that one.

"Well… you ARE Jude the dude!" Lucy responds and then giggles.

"And you always love to be among foxes."

Her lackeys, Cindy and Mindy, laugh.

"For carrots sake Lucy! What if she brought a vixen home? We're living with tons of foxes anyway." Amanda, one of my teenager sisters exclaims.

Lucy huffs indignantly.

"But it is still disgusting! Having all these mangy predators around."

Amanda giggles and then asks.

"I wonder where all this sass was when Kat and Mr. Silverfur were here?"

Lucy's ears drop and all my siblings get a little nervous at the mere mention of Kat’s name.

Ariel then exclaims.

"Judy had a vixen girlfriend!" She giggles.

For fucks sake Ariel!

“They don't need to know that!” I whisper furiously and the annoying giant otter shows me her tongue.

"I KNEW IT!” Dad shouts furiously.

“Ever since the day you refused to wear a skirt I ALWAYS KNEW you would disappoint us all!" Dad complains aloud and glares at me from his pink helmet.

"You're together with a fox… a  **fox**!" He says with disgust.

" **YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!** "

"I would never do that Dad!" Lucy exclaims with a giggle, trying to pander to him, and I sigh.

Okay! What the fuck happened? He was NEVER this prejudiced about foxes even when Gideon scratched my face all those years ago.

"HAH!" Suddenly we notice a small fennec laughing as he walks past us, heading towards the den.

"Why don't you drop the act, Sir Knot A Lot. You know you love us!" He teases my father and chuckles before entering the fox den.

"YOU DAMNED FOX!" Dad hops angrily up and down in place and Mom facepaws, groaning.

"WELL! This was a blast!" Nick exclaims and then pulls Ariel closer to him.

"But my wife and I are really tired so we'll leave you bunnies to do your thing. C'mon Little Fish!"

"They are as annoying as you said they were!" Ariel whispers as they walk towards the fox den, leaving me alone to fend for myself.

Fuck! Why did I come here? I could have gone straight to Zootopia. Fuck it! Since I'm here I might as well finish this.

"I am **NOT** dating a vixen!" I say aloud, shutting them up.

They stop to look at me and then I smile.

"I was going through a very difficult time in my life when I dated Robin and for your information LUCY, Robin is a very sweet and beautiful vixen and she's a much more lovable female than you'll ever be."

We glare at each other and I then say.

"I'll be right back."

I turn my back on them and run back to the van.

"Come! And try to look perfect!" I say as I open the door.

Lucky looks puzzled at me, his nose twitching as he asks.

"What?"

Good! He looks perfect!

"Exactly like that!" I say happily and pull him out of the van.

"Mon Cheri…?!" He repeats confused.

I hug him as we make our way towards my family holding paws, dragging Survivor along with us.

"I need you to impress my parents and make my sisters jealous." I whisper.

"Oh…" He chuckles and then scratches the back of his head.

"I don't think they will be impressed." He says humbly.

Oh! They will be impressed.

My smirk grows as I see the shocked looks on my siblings' faces. My sisters stare at Lucky as if they had just seen a golden carrot in front of them.

Lucky raises an eyebrow at my father’s appearance.

"Why is he wearing armor?" Lucky whispers to me puzzled.

I look at him and shrug. We then stop in front of my parents and Lucky smiles, politely offering his paw for my Dad to shake.

"Hello sir! I'm Chauncex Lapin, Judy's boyfriend, but you may call me Lucky. Pleased to meet you sir." He says.

They all stare silently at us and then Mom crosses her arms.

"How much did she pay you?" My Mom asks.

"MOM!" I exclaim hurt.

She looks at me with a blank expression and then stares at Lucky. His nose twitches and he glances in confusion at me before clearing his throat.

"Madam, I assure you I'm not being paid at all." He puts his paw on my hips and pulls me closer to him.

"I love her dearly!"

My family stares suspiciously at us and then one of my brothers says.

“Seriously, how much is she paying you?”

Lucky rolls his eyes and then pulls me into a hug and kisses me passionately. My ears perk up and my eyes widen in surprise, but soon I relax and close my eyes, embracing him. His warm tongue coils around mine and I ignore the gasping sounds my family is making as I rub his masculine back, our bodies pressed together as one.

My mate then slowly breaks the kiss and gives me a gentle peck on my forehead, hugging me as we turn to my parents again. All my family members' ears drop and they stare at us in shock.

"Oh my God…" My Mom says and then shouts excitedly.

"SHE REALLY  **DOES**  HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

My family then breaks out in loud cheers, my siblings hugging themselves as if they had witnessed a miracle happen in front of them.

Yeah, yeah… you guys don't have to be so overly dramatic. I get it! You thought I was a lesbian. Har, har.

A few of my siblings exchange money amongst themselves and my nose twitches. These jerks were betting on my love life!

"THANK THE HEAVENS! So she didn't get together with a fox after all!" Dad says and then shakes Lucky's paw.

"When will she be giving birth?" Oh God!

"DAD!" This is so embarrassing!

Lucky's ears drop and he smiles awkwardly.

"Uumm… we didn't plan on having any kids… Judy and I have very busy careers." He answers politely.

I nod and hug my mate.

“Exactly. I’m not going to be a bunny birth factory like Mom.”

Dad then freezes and stares at Lucky with cold unforgiving eyes.

"How can you call yourself a bunny if you don't want any kids?" He asks angrily.

“I don’t see why that is so important.” Lucky shrugs.

Dad nearly chokes and then continues his rampage.

"What kind of buck doesn't want to have as many kids as possible!?"

"Stu! Stop it." Mom nags.

"No! If he doesn't even want to put kittens inside her then he is no better than a  **sneaky treacherous fox**! Maybe he really is a fox inside a bunny costume!"

What the fuck?!

Dad then turns his back on us and starts walking towards the fox den.

"You're a disappointment!" He says before entering.

I look at my Mom and ask angrily.

"What the hell happened to Dad? He's acting like a specist jerk."

"About that..." She says embarrassed and averts her gaze.

I then notice all of my siblings acting embarrassed as well. They avert their gazes from me and cough awkwardly.

"We don't talk about  **that**  in this house. Just try to ignore your father's antics for now. I'll try to talk to him later… he normally gets a little better once he takes his medicine." Mom then gives Lucky a gentle smile.

"I'm really happy to meet you." She then turns her back on us and enters the fox den after Dad.

"This went well." Lucky comments with a chuckle and I giggle.

My brothers and sisters then walk forward to meet and greet him, eager to know who he is and where he comes from. I look happily at the envious faces my sisters, and some of my brothers, are giving me. Especially the jealous expression on Lucy's face, that is worth more than gold.

"I'm from Terra!" Lucky says.

"OOOOOH! A foreigner!" Amanda says with a silky voice, giving Lucky a lecherous smile.

"If Terra has more bucks like you there, I might want to visit soon."

My ears drop for a moment and I look at her frightened. She doesn't know what she is saying.

"Actually the majority of Terra's population are predators, mainly foxes. You won't find any other buck like Lucky there. In fact..." I smile and hug my mate closer to me.

"There's no other buck like Lucky anywhere else in the world." I say softly, nuzzling my perfect mate's cheek.

Lucky smiles, giving the tip of my nose a small peck and I giggle. Jenny, a sister two years younger than me, then comments.

"So there's no others like him…." She smiles and gives Lucky a perverted look, undressing him with her eyes.

I nod and put my paw on Lucky's shoulder.

"And he is mine!" I give her a warning glare.

Her nose twitches and she nods slightly, backing off.

“Clarice went to Terra!” Lucian, one of my cousins, exclaims.

Wait… what?!

“She did?” I ask horrified.

“Yeah, she even got a boyfriend there.” He says.

“Ah, so that’s where she got that guy.” One of my sisters, comments.

Another one then scratches her head.

“I always thought he was one of the farm workers.”

Oh God! She went to Terra and came back. I need to go and see her later to make sure she’s alright.

"Can we go inside now?" Lucky asks eagerly.

I nod and we start making our way through the crowd of bunnies, followed closely by my siblings. As we enter I take a look at the nostalgic hallways from my old home and smile. I have so many memories of this place!

Everything is as it always has be…

“What’s that?” I ask, pointing at a map hanging on the wall.

“Oh, that shows which parts of the Fox Den are for the foxes and which parts are for the bunnies.” Amanda replies happily.

My nose twitches and I stare shocked at the map.

They expanded our old home a lot. It’s **WAY** bigger than it was before and more than two thirds of the entire place is reserved for the foxes.

“That’s just so Dad won’t wander into one of the fox areas and throw a fit again.” Amanda giggles.

Three of my little sisters are tossing a ball around and then, as the ball rolls closer to Survivor, the chicken picks it up and looks playfully at the three small does.

My little sisters stare dreamily at her.

“Mommy bought us a new chicken?” One asks expectantly.

“Oh, no… this is Judy’s chicken.” Amanda answers and the kids look down, nodding sadly.

Lucky’s nose twitches and he asks.

“Did something happen to your chicken?”

One of the little girls sniffs.

“Clucky and Beaky died.”

Oh no.

My ears drop and I look down at her.

Beaky was one of our most beloved pets. She was so cute! Suddenly, I remember when me and my other siblings managed to teach Beaky and her mother, Clucky, how to play dead years ago.

Only now they are really dead.

My little sisters stare at me and then my ears perk up. I offer them Survivor’s leash and ask softly.

“Actually… this chicken needs a new home… do you want to take care of her?”

Their eyes widen and they answer excitedly.

“Yes! YES! **YES!** ”

I giggle and smile as they take Survivor’s leash and run away, hugging the confused bird. That’s nice! Survivor will have a better life here in the bur… err, fox den. I’m too busy to take care of a pet anyway.

“Hey, so is there a room where we can drop off our luggage?” Lucky asks Lucian.

Lucian stares at Lucky’s tail for way too long for my taste and nods.

After being directed by him to a guest room and leaving our baggage there, we go to one of the many living rooms to talk with my Mom.

She’s accompanied by several of my siblings and there are even some Terrans foxes sitting on the various couches and armchairs around the living room as well.

But why are the foxes naked?! And why is everyone fine with it?

My sisters are talking to the foxes, acting as if they don’t care that the large muscular predators are naked around them. Aren’t they being too friendly with these guys? I thought they would be shy. They used to run away from Nick when he grinned too much for fuck’s sake.

Cynthia, who is only one year younger than me and is one of the shyest does I ever met, is wearing a very small mini skirt and a tank top while sitting on the lap of a swift fox. The tod has one of his paws under her mini skirt, in the middle of her legs. She giggles and shivers uncontrollably as the tod tickles her and…

**WAIT A GODDAMNED FUCKING MINUTE!**

He’s not tickling her! Oh God! They are… in public! I look at my Mom, sitting in a couch in the middle of the room and then glance back at my perverted sister. Mom hasn’t noticed them yet. But fuck… I can’t believe that one of my sisters would be so crazy as to…

GASP!

I choke and cough as I spot one of my sisters on the edge of the room slowly rub a fox’s hard on. Lucky searches for the source of my embarrassment but then gives me a confused look.  God, sometimes I forget he’s Terran. He completely ignored that a few of my siblings are acting like the worst kind of deviants in front of everyone else.

Well, the foxes doing that, does not surprise me at all. I expected no less from Terrans…

Wait… my sisters are acting like Terrans.

My nose twitches. They are absorbing their barbaric culture.

Lucky and I sit beside my Mom on the couch and I sigh. At least my brothers are behaving, so far I haven’t seen any of them doing anything stupid or perverted.

"Your father is resting right now. You can talk to him later." She says apologetically.

My nose twitches and I nod. Honestly, I had forgotten about Dad. But now I guess I understand why he’s acting crazy. The Terran way of life is messing with his head.

"How have things been lately, Mom? I didn't expect you all to be back on the farm." I need to keep my head out of this matter, at least for a while. I need a break from Terrans.

Mom giggles softly and nods.

"Me neither, but things have been kind of crazy lately. Long story short, we got hired by Mr. Silverfur. We thought it would be a living hell but it all turned out okay. He's a wonderful boss and he has been very helpful to us… too bad he's… well..." She scratches the back of her neck and says.

"At first we didn't like him at all, but he's a good mammal. He's just… eccentric."

Oh…

"He's crazy!" Lucy butts in.

I turn angrily and see her and her cronies pulling up chairs around us. Several of my siblings do the same.

"What are you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We are all curious how Jude the Dude managed to trick yet another male to fall for her." Lucy says venomously.

One of my brothers chuckles and then asks.

"How did you two meet?"

"We want to know the details dear!" Mom says excitedly.

I roll my eyes and Lucky chuckles. My mate then responds.

"Mon Cheri didn't trick me into anything." He looks passionately at me.

"When I spotted her on the street that day I knew in my heart she was the one."

Awww! So sweet!

"Oh, so it was love at first sight for you two! So cute!" Anthony, one of my brothers giggles in delight. I wonder when he's going to come out of the closet.

Lucky shakes his head and chuckles.

"Not exactly! Mon Amour beat me up the first time we saw each other." He says amused.

I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Only because you deserved it."

He smiles and then kisses me. We share a passionate kiss and then I notice the weird stares my family members are giving me.

My Mom clears her throat and then coughs awkwardly.

"You… umm… mind explaining that?"

Lucky nods slowly and then responds.

"Well, you see… it all started when…"

.

 

 

.

"And then we got together!" He finishes his story and gives me a kiss on top of my head.

He did a great job telling them everything that happened. Thankfully he left out the parts like Nick… raping me… and me raping Scarlet… and molesting Rob… and trying to kill myself by cooking myself in an oven. Fuck… thank God I went to therapy.

I then notice my family members put some distance from us while Lucky told his story. They stare at us as if we are crazy and suddenly Isabel breaks the silence.

"You beat him up?"

Lucy glares furiously at me and spits venomously.

"You chased after a fucking vixen and treated Lucky like garbage!"

"Mon Cheri didn't do that. She was just confused at the time!" Lucky defends me, nuzzling my cheek.

I smile and look smugly at Lucy. Her scowl darkens and I giggle.

"I just want to know one thing!" Robert, a boyfriend of one of my sisters, suddenly exclaims and looks at me intensely.

"Did you and the female fox get it on?" He asks creepily.

Eww! That's none of your business.

Lucy then needles.

"Only Judy the Dude would think about dating a fox of all things when she had such a charming and loving buck head over heels for her."

"There's nothing wrong with dating a fox." Lucky says.

"I've dated a few vixens before. In fact, Mon Cheri was the first bunny I've ever had a relationship with."

All of them look surprised at him.

"You've never dated a bunny before?" One asks.

Lucky nods and says.

"There aren't THAT many bunnies around Terra as there are here."

"What about bunny families? There must be a few of those there. What kind of bunnies would not have families?" My Mom says and I feel a small hint of disapproval in her tone as she continues.

"They are not forcing bunnies to use contraceptives or be sterilized as they are here are they?"

"No, we buy contraceptives voluntarily… to prevent unwanted pregnancies." Lucky responds.

"Unwanted… pregnancies… in a bunny family? How… that makes no sense." My Mom responds utterly baffled.

Lucky then shrugs and then comments.

"And the Fluffbutts are the only big bunny family I can think of offhand."

"FLUFFBUTTS?!" Everyone exclaims.

"That's demeaning!"

"Specist."

They complain a little more and I giggle. I hope I wasn't this annoying when I first got to Terra.

Lucky's ears drop slightly and he says.

"I don't see a problem with the name."

We then hear another round of complaints and in the middle of it all someone asks.

"Why do the bunnies there stand for that?"

"There are few bunnies in Terra compared to here." Lucky explains calmly and then chuckles.

"I actually think there are way too many bunnies here."

Suddenly everyone becomes silent and he continues.

"I'm sorry for that poor fox we met at the pie shop. I know he wants to lose weight, but as long as he lives here he's never going to do it. There's no way to stay on a diet when he has a near monopoly on all the bunnies that die around here!" Lucky then comments.

"I think more foxes should move here, not just the ones Reynard hires. Maybe they could help Simple Simon get in shape."

Oh shit!

"This is not the time to talk about it." I say elbowing him. Lucky… that line of thinking of yours is way too Terran for this place.

Lucky's nose twitches and he says confused.

"Why? He seemed like a nice enough fellow and I'm afraid he'll eat so much he'll…! Oh… oooohhh…" His nose twitches and his eyes go wide as he remembers he is  **not**  in Terra anymore and he is in front of a  **family of bunnies**.

MY FAMILY of bunnies!

Lucky's nose twitches and he clears his throat.

"I'm sorry… that was out of line."

My family stares at us as if we were demons. Damn it! I think one of them is calling the police. I need to change this topic somehow!

"Hey!"

We turn surprised as one of the Terran foxes call us. He and a group of at least twenty foxes of varied sizes, species, age and genders are staring at Lucky with smirks on their muzzles.

A vixen steps forward and yips.

"You're Terran! So that means that unlike these wimpy bunnies over here, you wouldn't mind playing some good old fashioned Hunting Games with us right?!"

Several kits stare at him with hopeful expressions and I smile. They're so cute. But what's a hunt game?

"Sure! I could use the exercise!" Lucky nods with a smile and asks.

"How much time do I have?"

She smiles wickedly and responds.

"Five seconds!"

"Oh!" Lucky's ears drop a little and his nose twitches for a moment.

Suddenly he turns his back to the foxes and starts running away, zooming by my family members as if he was fleeing a bunch of hungry predators. The foxes then start chasing him and I see my previous analogy wasn't that far off the mark. The kits chase after the group, slower than the adults. So cute!

I roll my eyes and giggle. Only Terrans would have a game like this.

"Uuumm… Judy?" My Mom looks worriedly at me, her nose twitching.

"Will he be okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" I nod and lie back on the couch.

"It's just... that game of theirs doesn't look safe." She says and I giggle.

Suddenly one of my brothers asks indignantly.

"Okay Judy! Tell us the truth! What's wrong with Lucky?"

Huh?!

I look confused at him.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" He's perfect.

They gasp and one exclaims.

"Nothing wrong? He just talked about predators eating bunnies as if it was normal!" Well… it kind of is… in Terra of course.

“The last person that talked about that was one of the dirty foxes that work around here.” Lucy says disgusted.

"Is Uncle Gideon going to eat us Mommy?" One of my tiny little sisters asks cutely, she's around Lily's age.

Mom smiles and picks her up.

"No, Sweetie!"

"He is letting those foxes chase him! What kind of bunny does that?!"One of my sisters asks shocked.

"And that whole perfume story he told! How could he have not known that perfume was making other bunnies not go near him? How could he have stood the smell with how keen bunny smelling is?"

Lucy then adds duel to the fire.

"And why would a buck like him chose a violent barbarian like Judy?! She even beat him up!"

For fuck's sake!

The others start agreeing with her and someone then says.

"He's the least bunny like bunny I have ever seen… well… the second one at least."

I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Well guys! I had a blast but I'm suuuuuper tired from my trip so… I'm going to take a bath and rest for awhile. But please, don't mind me! Do continue talking about my love life as if it were your business." I give Mom a quick peck on the cheek and start walking away.

AH!

I stop for a moment and turn around, giving them all a glare.

"If anyone even thinks about making a pass at Lucky while I'm not looking then I'll do to you what I did to the one who gave me these scars!" I warn them as I point at the scars Mark gave me when he kicked my tail. But they don't need to know that.

They all stare at me with frightened looks on their faces and I smile. Good! They got the message through their thick heads! They are my family and I love them but just like Nick once said "Love is a battlefield" and I won't let my guard down around any of them, even my brothers.

I make my way through the tunnels, heading to the bathroom, when suddenly a few of my sisters catch up to me.

“Hey, Judy!”

I stop and turn back to look at them. The four does stand around me with childlike expressions on their faces.

“So Judy! Do you know if Lucky has any brothers or cousins who are single?”

Oh…

I giggle and shake my head.

“No, sorry. He’s an only child and he doesn’t have cousins as far as I know.”

They stop for a moment, their noses twitching, and then they smile.

“Alright, sorry for bothering you!” They giggle, quickly leaving me alone.

Oooookay…

I shrug and keep walking towards the…

I look confused at three of my brothers as they nervously tap their feet on the floor. They stand in front of a door to someone’s room, talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers while they count several zoollar bills.

They are holding a load of cash.

The door then opens and…

GASP!

I cover my mouth with both paws as one of brothers who has just turned eighteen, Jeremias, comes out of the room completely naked, holding his clothes in his paws. He has a goofy smile on his face, as if he was high on drugs.

A naked fennec vixen appears from behind him and gropes his butt.

“Take care on the way out, Lover Boy. I think you busted a few too many loads in there.” She says with a lascivious tone unsuited to her small childlike stature.

She’s wearing only a garter belt and stockings.

Jeremias, then looks at her with a shy smile and takes some money from his clothes.

“Thanks.”

She takes his money and licks her lips.

“Now that you’ve become a real male, I expect you to visit me more often.” She finishes with a sexy wink.

His tail twitches and he nods eagerly.

“Yes! I’ll be here every week!”

The vixen grins and then looks at the trio that is waiting patiently in front of her. She raises an eyebrow and then states.

“If the three of you want to go together then I’ll be charging extra.”

Their only response is a small pile of zoollar bills being given to her. The fennec vixen then licks her lips, counting the money.

“It’s your lucky night boys.” She tilts her head gesturing to her room.

“Come in.”

“Yeah!” The trio cheers and start taking their pants off as they enter the room.

I… I can’t believe what I just saw!

I run in Jeremias direction and ask furiously.

“Please, tell me you didn’t pay for sex!”

He looks surprised at me and then covers his shame with his clothes.

“Hi Judy. I didn’t know you were here. What happened to your fa…”

“JEREMIAS LEAPING HOPPS!” I exclaim lividly.

“Did you just pay a hooker to have sex with you?”

Please tell me it’s something else and I’m just making assumptions. Please.

His ears drop and he nods slowly.

“I wanted to lose my virginity and… does aren’t too much into relationships anymore now that you can get sterilized for having children. So…”

“What the fuck, man?!” I grasp my ears.

“I can’t believe you did that! In our home no less! That’s disgusting.” That’s what a Terran would do.

I glare at him and say.

“That was a line you shouldn’t have crossed. And those three inside that room are even worse than you. I’ll have to tell Mom about it so we can put some sense into your fucking heads.”

I can’t believe even my brothers are acting like deviants.

He scoffs annoyed.

“She knows.”

Wait…

“What?!”

He looks annoyed at me and says.

“Everybody but Dad knows about it. I mean, there are fennecs everywhere in here. Why shouldn’t we have some fun with them? They are nice.”

Wha… because… but… the fuck!

“Everywhere?!” I ask shocked.

He looks confused at me and nods. But that’s impossible! I have seen almost no fennecs ever since I got here. And the ones I saw were behaving and…

Wait a second. If the fennecs are Terrans as well, and I know for a fact that they are, then that means they would be deviants too. So there’s no way they would behave. But why haven’t I noticed them doing anything?

My nose twitches and I point at Jeremias.

“I… I’ll let it go this time. But I don’t want to hear about you fooling around with sluts anymore, do you hear me?”

He rolls his eyes and shrugs. That’s probably the best response I’ll get from him. Before he can say anything, I make my way past him and keep a steady pace, attentively observing my surroundings.

My heart then beats faster and my ears drop as I traverse the fox den. I don’t know how I didn’t notice before. Maybe it’s because fennecs are too small or because I was focusing my attention on bigger breeds of foxes… but there are fennecs everywhere.

And most of them are deviants. Nonstop, I see fennecs and bunnies fooling around, not caring if there’re other mammals around them to watch.

A fennec vixen giggles uncontrollably while one of my cousins gropes her right in front of two red foxes.

And all of them are naked!

He’s pulling her by her ears, pressing her muzzle against his hard cock. She eagerly licks his member and sucks on it and then he moans.

“Gotta feed you enough bunny meat to last the night, you dirty bitch!” He says evilly.

She looks at him with an innocent smile on her muzzle.

“Please, let me go. I’m just a tiny vixen.”

He chuckles and makes her lie on her belly on the floor. She yips loudly as he spreads her butt cheeks and shoves his cock inside her tail hole.

“I’m gonna teach you not to talk back to me you dirty pred!” He curses, grabbing her hips and humping her violently.

Oh God! That’s so wrong! He can’t talk like that.

The red foxes pant, stroking their members as they watch the show, but suddenly one of them spots a fennec vixen walking by them. He grins and grabs her, pulling her closer to him. No words are exchanged, he just pushes his cock inside her mouth and she starts sucking it as if this was a natural occurrence.

WHAT THE FUCK?! My heart rate skyrockets and I run away in despair. My family has gone crazy! I need to find Nick and… OH FUCK! Nick! He must be going crazy now that he’s back in a Terran friendly environment! Damn it!

I look around and then ask the nearest fox I see.

“Hey, have you seen a giant otter and a red fox couple anywhere?”

The silver fox scratches his chin and thinks for awhile. He then nods and gives me the directions to the Kit’s room, which apparently is just a room full of toys for kids.

Oh God! Nick, the pedofox, in a room full of infants!

I run so fast that my legs cry in pain, but I pay them no heed. I need to save those kids. I…

I enter the room and sigh in relief.

Nick and Ariel are sitting on the floor, naked and surrounded by fox kits and bunny kittens. Nick is holding a book, reading it to all the kids, while Ariel embraces him and gently brushes his fur. The kids silently listen to him and Nick doesn’t try to make a move towards them once.

Damn, I’m really a dumb bunny. I should have more trust in him. I turn back and smile, feeling my heart warming up. Nick is sweetheart! I should have learned it after how kind he was to the scouts back in Terra. As crazy as it sounds, I think he would be a great father.

I smile and go back to my original goal.

Going to the bathroom!

I’ll take a wonderful relaxing bath! My first bath in Zootopian territory for quite a while! I hope they still have those carrot scented shampoos! I loved those and they made my fur super shiny and… ah!

I’m near Clarice’s room! Well, it used to be her room before the foxes moved in. I wonder if she stills stays there.

I think I’ll see if she’s in and say hi to her. I also want to see if she’s okay. I heard she went to Terra, I’m afraid she might be traumatized now. She was such a sweet doe. I remember she would cry if she stepped on ants when she was a kid.

I knock on her door and open it, calling softly.

“Clarisse, are you in there GAAAAAASP!”

Clarisse is lying on her belly on the floor, her arms bound tightly behind her back. A big naked platinum fox slaps her ass violently, making her squeal in pain, and he steps on her back.

“This time you better get it all the way down to the knot, you little slut, or else, I’m going to mess up that ugly mug of yours, you inbreed bunny whore.” He growls and kicks her.

She squeals and her face contorts in pain.

“ **GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU FUCKER!** ” I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!

I quickly step into her room and as the fox notices me, I jump and kick his belly, knocking the air out of him. He coughs and whines like a little bitch, falling to the ground on his ass.

He looks confused at me and I stand between the fucking piece of shit and…

“Wha… JUDY! WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YOU DOING?!”

…my sister?!

I look back at Clarisse.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?!”She asks enraged.

I…

She’s glaring furiously at me while she tries to stand up without her arms to help her.

My nose twitches and I look at the platinum fox sitting on the floor, rubbing his belly and giving me a sad kit look.

My ears drop and I get an empty feeling in my stomach.

“I was protecting you.” I mutter.

“Protecting me from what?!” She asks and finally manages to stand up. She walks up to the fox and asks softly.

“Are you okay?”

He whines and nods sadly. My sister looks at him, her eyes filled with concern.

She then glares at me and I gulp. My lips tremble and I blurt out nervously.

“He was beating you! I…”

“This is our kink! He wasn’t hurting me.” Her nose twitches in fury.

She… it’s her kink?!

“But he was beating you!” He was beating her. He was!

Her expression softens a little and she says.

“Judy, I like it when he treats me like that.” Clarisse smiles shyly.

“It’s hot.”

I… but… the fuck… damn it. My nose twitches and I blurt out nervously.

“I’m very sorry. I’m going to go now.”

I quickly leave her room, closing the door behind me. I wish I hadn’t seen any of that.

Alright, Judy! Go straight to the fucking bathroom. No more distractions.

.

 

 

.

That was great! Nothing beats a warm bath when you’re tired or stressed… or when your family is slowly turning into a group of sexual deviants. I shake my head and push the thought away from my mind.

At least they are happy… and aren’t killing anyone. And there’s still a chance that the Terrans might learn one thing or two by living in Zootopian lands for so long.

I ask for some directions to where Lucky was last spotted and leisurely make my way to find my mate.

I should probably take him for some sightseeing. I don’t have any idea when we might be back in the Burrows…

WHAT THE FUCK?!

“Ladies, please… I… I’m completely committed to your sister. I love her very much.” My sweet Lucky bunny whimpers with his back to the wall.

His nose twitches nonstop as four of my sisters circle around him, licking their lips as if they were a pack of lionesses circling their prey.

 “It’s not a problem Sweetie. Have you never heard that sharing is caring? In this family we share with our sisters… and that includes you!” One of them asks seductively and leans closer to him, putting her paw on his crotch and groping it.

“I think Judy is not enough for a stud like you. I bet you could handle all of us easily.”

GASP!

THESE WITCHES!

“STOP IT, YOU SLUTS!” I should have never left him alone in here.

Lucky’s ears perk up when he sees me running in their direction and he smiles brightly.

“Mon Cheri.” He exclaims and uses the commotion to dash between two of them, making a desperate escape.

He hugs me, embracing me tightly with his strong arms, and nuzzles my cheek.

“Aww Lucky!” I kiss his cheek and then glare at the vultures.

My poor bunny is terrified. His heart is nearly exploding because of these sexual harassers and molestors. I should arrest them all.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing to **my mate?!** ” If I beat them now no one will be able to call me out on police brutality right? I’m not wearing my uniform.

Their ears drop and they smile awkwardly, slowly walking away from me.

“Sorry, Judy! We were just joking.” One says and the others are quick to follow.

“Yeah, you need to work on your sense of humor.”

Even when they’re cowering under my gaze they still undress Lucky with their lascivious eyes. Bunch of whores! I glare at them until they are out of my sight and scoff annoyed.

They better never try this again or so help me I may have a few less sisters in the family!

I then feel Lucky’s soft fur brushing the top of my head as he chins me amorously.

“Thank you, Mon Amour.” He stares at me with his beautiful honey colored eyes.

“I was quite exhausted from playing with the foxes and then they approached me when I had no energy left to escape.”

I smile and nuzzle his neck.

“Poor thing. You have to take care around here, Lucky. You never know when one of these sexual predators is going to try to sneak up on you.”

He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

“Do not worry. The only Hopps that makes my heart hop is you, Mon Lapin.” He says softly.

Heh…

“Hahahaha… that was terrible!” I giggle and playfully bat his arm.

Lucky smiles and I feel my body warming up. That was so cheesy.

“But I loved it!” I kiss his soft lips and smile brightly.

He seems a lot calmer now. His heart rate is slowly becoming normal. My nose twitches a little and I ask.

“So, are you enjoying your first day in Bunnyburrow?”

“Yes. This place is so different… there are so many bunnies.” He chuckles but then ears drop slightly.

“Too bad your Dad didn’t like me though. I wanted to make a good impression on your family.”

I shrug.

“Well, Mom likes you… and Dad is acting kind of crazy.” Even though, I understand his reasons for it.

Ah…

“There’s someone you can meet that I’m sure will like you.” I say excitedly and give him a little push.

“Who?” He asks curiously.

“My grandpa!”

.

.

We arrive in a small living room in the bunny part of the Fox’s den and I spot my Grandfather sitting in his favorite armchair.

We walk up to him and I smile.

“Hi PopPop!”

“AH!” He gets startled and waves his walking cane in the air, in a vain attempt to hit me.

“PopPop?! I’s me! Judy!” He’s getting jumpier and jumpier as the years pass by.

He stops waving his cane around and holds it with both of his trembling paws.

“Oh, Trudy, it’s you!” He laughs softly.

“I thought it was those evil fox spirits again!” He mumbles.

I roll my eyes and sigh. He always confuses me for my sister, Trudy. Why did he have to memorize her name and not mine?

Wait a second. Spirits?

Lucky’s nose twitches and he asks puzzled.

“What do you mean by ghost foxes, Sir?”

“They’re evil fox spirits! Sent by the Devil, to torment me!” PopPop says trembling.

“They come every day, around this hour, to try and take me to the depths of the fiery pits from whence they came.”

Oh…

He got senile. My ears drop. Actually, he’s quite old so this has been a long time coming. But it’s still kind of sad that even now he would still rant about foxes.

Grandpa then looks at us and readjusts his glasses.

“Say Trudy… who is this young gentlebuck who’s with you?”

Lucky chuckles and says politely.

“I am Chauncex Lapin, Judy’s mate, Sir. Pleased to meet you.”

“Ah, good, good!” PopPop smiles and nods slowly.

“You found a nice buck! That’s good! You need to hang on to this one, Trudy. You never know when some devilish fox will try to steal him from you.”

I grin and hug my mate.

“Don’t worry Grandpa. I won’t let that happen.”

Lucky kisses the top of my head and I giggle. PopPop lets out a soft yawn and then clicks his tongue, his eyelids hanging heavily.

“We’re going to let you rest now, PopPop.” I say softly.

“And don’t worry. No fox evil fox spirits will trouble you today.”

He doesn’t even nod, already having fallen asleep.

Lucky and I make our way out of the room into the nearest tunnel and he says happily.

“Your Grandfather seems like a sweetold bunny.”

I giggle and nod.

“He’s very nice when he’s in a good mo…” I freeze and my jaw drops.

Lucky’s eyes widen and he gasps.

I can’t fucking believe it.

The three foxes in front of us stand still, staring at us. The three of them are wearing white robes and pointy white hoods, with the one on the left holding a walking cane.

“YOU GUYS ARE THE FOX SPIRITS?!” I exclaim in shock.

The fox on the right sighs.

“Okay, you got us.” He whines sadly.

My foot stomps the ground and I stare lividly at them.

“I can’t believe it! I’ll let you know that I’m not going to let you torment my grandfather anymore.” I state sternly and cross my arms.

The fox holding the cane scoffs and says in annoyance.

“Outta my way, Girl! We are going to make sure that **nigger** knows he’s not wanted around here.” He sounds old, as old as my Grandpa.

‘GASP!’ Lucky gasps loudly and covers his mouth with both his paws looking sickened.

The fox on the right then looks at his two accomplices and asks in surprise.

“Wait… that’s what we are doing? I thought we were dressing as ghosts.”

“Nah. Gramps wanted to relive his old days in the Klan, remember?” The fox in the middle of the group says.

“That’s right! And today I’m going to show you boys how to make a **nigger** jump.” The old fox exclaims.

“There’s one nearby. I can smell their stink.”

“But Gramps, the doctor said your nose barely works anymore.” His Grandson comments.

Nigrrr? What the fuck is he talking about?

The fox in the middle facepaws and shakes his head while the other one whispers silently.

“Didn’t Grandma say she was black before coming to Terra?”

“She did.” The middle one says and sighs deeply.

I can see the younger fox tilting his head in confusion inside his hood.

“Then why…”

“For fucks sake. Half the time he doesn’t even remember he’s a fox.” The one who looks like the older brother responds deeply annoyed and gently tugs on his grandfather’s arm.

“C’mon Gramps, let’s go. There’re no… _sigh_ … niggers here.”

“There aren’t? But I was so sure… well. If that is the case, I can show you boys how to light a wooden cross on fire! Gotta keep them **niggers** awake at night.” The old fox exclaims happily.

“ _Sigh!_ Sure, Gramps, but first you have to rest, this was too much excitement for one afternoon.”

The two younger foxes then accompany the old fox as he slowly walks away.

My ears drops and I look sadly at them. Poor guys! I know how it is to have a half crazy grandfather as well. PopPops used to rant about foxes so much, back when I was a kid.

Maybe they could try to…

Lucky is covering his mouth with both paws. His face appears to be in shock and his ears droopy.

My nose twitches and I ask puzzled.

“Lucky?! Is something wrong?”

What has got into him?

.

.

“Did you like it?” I ask, smirking smugly.

Lucky gazes at me with dreamy eyes and nods happily.

“I loved it! This is such amazing farmland! And those blueberries were delicious.”

I giggle and hug him.

“Nick loves them too.”

I knew he would like a tour around the farm. I’m glad he cheered up. He was kind of down after meeting the ghost foxes. Maybe he’s scared of ghosts! I smirk and the devilish idea of renting a few ghost horror movies flashes through my mind.

“I would love to grow some vineyards here for some premium wines.” Lucky wistfully ponders out loud, scanning the distance. He then continues.

“The land here seems perfect for some exquisite varietals.”

I kiss his cheek and nod.

“We can try talking to my Dad or whoever is in charge of growing the crops then.” I was already planning on asking why the old barn was burned down to the ground.

I smile and say.

“But you would have to keep that a secret from Nick. Otherwise he would drink all of your wine…” My nose twitches and I look concerned at seeing a Bunnyburrow police car stopping in front of the entrance to the Den.

My nose twitches and I watch as Tom, the old bobcat sheriff, walks out of the car and talks with one of my siblings. My brothers then run inside the Fox Den and Tom opens the cruiser passenger’s door and...

GASP!

He helps Jane Hopkins, the doe cop, get out of the cruiser. She’s walking on crutches!

The poor girl walks with difficulty, her weak legs shaking, and holds her crutches with every ounce of her strength.

I should have done something. I shouldn’t have left that poor doe alone with that vicious fox.

My nose twitches and suddenly my father and the three brothers from before come out of the den followed by Zack, the silver fox, and several other red, silver, platinum, swift and fennec foxes.

Oh fuck. This isn’t going to end well.

I start making my way towards the commotion and see my Dad waving his toy sword around madly.

“Is something wrong Mon Cheri?” Lucky asks confused.

“One of the foxes is in trouble.” I respond.

“I knew these untrustworthy foxes would end up hurting someone. It was only a matter of time.” Dad says furiously, pointing at the foxes with his sword.

The foxes growl at him and an older red fox snarls.

“Better watch your mouth Hopps! Or I’m going to take that sword and stick it up your fucking a…”

“Hey!” I interrupt him and ask.

“Is there a problem here?” Of course there’s a problem here. That silver fox smashed that poor doe probably critically harming her.

They turn to look at me and then Tom answers.

“Yes there is, but I don’t remember asking for your help, Stu.” He gives a disapproving glance to my father and then glares at Zack.

“Boy, care to explain why my officer came back from her patrol smelling weird, limping and in crutches?” The old bobcat’s expression darkens and he growls.

“The doctor said she will need to take it easy for several weeks so she can recover.”

Zack looks at Jane and grins toothily. Jane’s ears droop instantly and she looks at him with a terrified expression. Her nose twitches and then the smug silver fox says proudly.

“I smashed that puss real good.” Oh God…

Jane and I facepaw at the same time. Tom, Dad and my brothers freeze while the foxes cheer and high five Zack.

Lucky clears his throat and mutters.

“A gentleman should never discuss such things about a lady.” I don’t think they are gentlemammals, Lucky.

“Alright, I’ve had enough.” Tom snarls.

“I’m going to take you in for assaulting an officer, not wearing your damned collar and… oh fucks sake, why are you all naked?” He asks, pointing at the vulpines.

The foxes look down at their naked bodies and collectively shrug.

“It’s our home.” Actually, they are right on this one.

Well, there’s nothing I can do here. That fox clearly deserves to be arrested.

“Oh, calm your titties, old man!” Zack laughs and then walks in Jane’s direction.

“You can’t arrest me for sexual assault for making love to my girlfriend.” He kneels in front of Jane and grins.

“Right sweetie?” He puts a paw on her back and softly caresses her.

The doe’s eyes widen and she averts her gaze, looking down at the ground.

“Get away from her, you filthy pred.” Jonathan, one of my brothers, says angrily, taking a step forward.

“Don’t touch her.”

“Shut your mouth, loser. She is my girl.” Zack glares at him and snarls.

“So, take your eyes off her and go touch yourself.” He mocks with a grin.

My ears drop and I sigh. I just wanted a day of relaxation.

Jonathan gasps and then clutches his paws into fists, Tom makes a move for his taser.My Dad holds his sword in a high stance and the foxes bare their teeth and growl.

“Wait…” Jane’s nose twitches and she says softly.

“Don’t fight.” She looks shyly at Zack and says in embarrassment.

“I like him.” Aww. It would be cute if I hadn’t seen her being wrecked a few hours ago.

Zack grins even more and licks her cheek, getting a soft giggle out of her. He then looks at Tom and says smugly.

“Then that settles it then!”

Jonathan’s ears and shoulders drop. His head hangs down in defeat and he looks sadly at Jane.

The Sheriff’s mouth trembles a little and then he says.

“You still need to wear your collar. Jane, he has to wear his collar.” He looks apprehensively at her.

Her nose twitches and she nods slowly.

“Zack, he’s right.”

“I don’t need a collar. I’m not going to attack anyone in the streets.” Zack retorts.

“But…” Jane starts talking but stops as Zack puts a paw on her rear, groping her ass.

He pulls her closer to him, caressing her cheek with one paw and her butt cheek with the other, and says softly.

“I don’t need a collar… because you’re the only one that makes my collar turn red, Babe.”

“Aww…” Jane swoons and smiles dumbly, like a girl in love.

They kiss and Zack shoves his big canine tongue inside her mouth. Damn, they’re slobbering a lot. He wags his tail, towering over her, and the doe lets go of her crutches as the big naked silver fox pulls her close to his body.

Dad scoffs disgusted and my brother glares at them.

“That was somewhat romantic.” Lucky mentions with an uncomfortable look.

Jane lies down on the ground with Zack still on top of her. Her giggles and little moans get louder as he slaps her ass and pulls her ears.

Wait…

“You two are in public!” I can’t let them have sex here.

Zack looks at me and nods. He then stands up, holding Jane in his arms like a princess.

“Let’s go babe! I’m going to take care of you while recover.” He announces and licks her lips.

Jane giggles, covering her face with her ears embarrassed as they enter the Den.

Something tells me she will take a LOT longer than a few weeks to recover now.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.” Tom complains and throws his arms up in the air before entering the cruiser and driving away.

Yeah Tom, I know how you feel.

.

.

I open my eyes and yawn and check the clock. It is the middle of the night. I look at Lucky, sleeping soundly by my side holding me close and smile. He's so cute and so incredibly considerate and loving. It is such a wonderful change to wake up with him next to me here at home in Bunnyburrow.

Earlier in the day after getting tired of sightseeing, we took a good nap and enjoyed each others company for awhile before having a quick dinner with everyone. I still can’t believe how fast the kids have warmed up to Big Sis Ariel, as they called her.

It was good catching up with the family and it even seemed normal again being around my family at home. Well, it’s normal as long as I ignore that they have become degenerates and sexual deviants driving my father insane.

I kiss Lucky's cheek and then slip out of the bed. As I exit the room, I use the light of my cell phone to guide me as I make my way towards the nearest bathroom. I shouldn't have drunken so much carrot juice before bed.

As I wash my paws, I look at my reflection in the mirror and giggle. My little brothers pestered me to tell them how I got the "cool scars and red eye". Thank heavens they believed the story Nick made up on the spot about me fighting an angry honey badger.

As I make my way back to my room, I suddenly hear a pained groan. My ears perk up in surprise and I stop. Who made that sound? Another soft pained groan comes from inside a room and my nose twitches. That's Lucy's room.

What should I do? She looks like she's in pain… I can't leave her like that. I may not like her, but she's still my sister. She's family and a Hopps never abandons his or her family.

I put my paw on the doorknob and then open the door, peeking inside as I whisper worriedly.

"Lucy, are you alri…"

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!

"You like that, bitch?" A smug looking fennec fox asks as he holds onto Lucy's fluffy tail with one paw, humping her like a beast, slamming his hips against her butt cheeks repeatedly with little slapping sounds.

WHAT THE **FUCK**?!

Lucy is lying on her bed flat on her stomach so that the small fennec can stand on the bed behind her and reach her rear without a small ladder. She's hugging a pillow in front of her face, her flat buck teeth buried in it as she bites the pillow with all her might as her moans of ecstasy are muffled. Her legs are open wide to her sides, leaving the way clear for the fennec to plow her like a common whore.

The male fennec pants with his tongue hanging out of his small mouth. He slaps Lucy's ass and laughs as he says mockingly.

"I saw you earlier today! Acting like Daddy's precious little girl Hahahaha! I wonder what that crazy bastard would say if he knew you're my **dirty little bitch**!"

My nose twitches and I stare petrified at them. Lucy's eyes are rolling up inside her eye sockets and her muffled moans of pleasure fill the room. What the fuck?! The 'Oh so perfect! Better than thou' Lucy is being pounded by a fox?!

After what I’ve seen today I could expect that out of anyone… except her. She always complains about how ugly, mangy, dirty and disgusting foxes are.

I then realize I have been absently recording the entire thing with my phone's camera since I walked in on this madness.

"Haha. And you were throwing yourself at that fancy bunny boy! Who are you trying to fool? Ahahaha." The fennec spanks her ass and then barks.

"C'mon! Say it!"

Lucy lets go of the pillow long enough for her to moan and respond to her lover.

"I'm your bitch!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" He laughs excitedly and slaps her ass again as he keeps slamming his knot in and out of her pussy.

"I'm going to work this rabbit hole of yours until I'm dry!"

I close the door and run.

I just… run.

When I finally calm down enough to stop, I notice I'm already outside of the fox den. With the starry night sky above me I grab my ears and calmly say.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

My heartbeat starts slowing down as the pure wind of the rural area fills my lungs.

What the fuck did I just see?! My fox hating sister actually is having sex with a fox behind our back? She must like foxes then right?! Then why does she keep pretending to hate foxes? Was all her fox bigotry just some kind of kink?! Is it a guilty pleasure? I am so confused!

No one is going to believe this! That's crazy and… I look at my phone and gulp. I have a recording! Everyone will believe me! I need to show this to everyone and… NO! I smile evilly and giggle. This is the perfect blackmail item! Lucy will never be able to pester me ever again. As long as I have this she's in the palm of my paw!

"AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAahahahahahaha… ha… haha…" I stop laughing and then sigh.

I shake my head and look at the peaceful fields of grass. This place used to be so simple when I was growing up. Now everyone is either becoming a pervert or is turning crazy.

There's even mysterious lights in the distance and… wait!

My ears perk up and I narrow my eyes as I stare at the fields. There are faint lights moving around in the dark, as if mammals were using low powered lanterns to walk around inconspicuously.

Someone is breaking into the farm!

I turn back to the entrance, to alert someone, but then I notice several foxes coming out of the den. They are all carrying tranquilizer rifles and have annoyed looks on their muzzles.

"What is happening?" I ask confused.

One of them looks at me and sighs.

"Those idiots are trying to free the chickens again."

"Free the chickens?" I raise an eyebrow and then the fox gestures for me to follow them.

And I do it.

I, in my pajamas, and a bunch of naked armed foxes walk stealthily across the field at night, as we make our way towards the gigantic barn the trespassers are trying to break into. The foxes use their superior night vision to guide themselves and I use my hearing and the faint light of the stars to follow them in the dark.

As we come out of the protective hiding of the grass, I see four mammals wearing black clothing illuminated by their lanterns: a male bunny, a lioness, a male wolf and a female impala. They don't notice us and instead point their lanterns at the barn doors as the impala tries to pick the lock.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" The fox, that looks to be the leader of the group, says sounding amused.

The four thieves jump in fright and turn to look at us, ready to run, but they give up holding their arms in the air as soon as they see the tranquilizers pointed at them.

"It seems there are sneaky outlaws trying to take our chickens! How ironic, a fox having **HIS** chickens stolen." He chuckles but then his expression turns serious as he points his gun straight at the lioness's face.

"We already called the police, so don't even bother resisting. Unless you want to have your brains splattered all over that is!"

Wait! Those aren't real fire weapons are they? I thought the Terrans wouldn't allow those abominations here in Zootopia! That is the noblest thing I think they have done since… forever.

The lioness glares at the foxes and then roars.

"We won't get arrested! They'll know our cause is just!" She bares her fangs at the foxes trying to intimidate them, but they just laugh.

I take a step forward to get a better look at them and then I gasp in surprise.

"It can't be!"

On their shirts! 'Chicken rights!' is written in bold white letters.

It's the group I created!

"What are you doing here?" I ask in shock.

"We are here saving lives! Protesting against these monsters that make all predators look bad." The wolf snarls.

So they are mad because of the chickens being slaughtered.

My ears drop and I shrug.

"But these chickens are raised to be eaten."

The four of them gasp and then the lioness exclaims surprised.

"You're Judy Hopps! What happened to you?"

They stare at me in silence and then the impala blurts out nervously.

"What are you doing over there? I thought you were on our side!"

The wolf nods and adds.

"Shouldn't you be arresting them for animal abuse?"

Oh dear.

I take a deep breath and clap my paws together.

"Look…" How should I put this?

"After a great deal of consideration I realized that all of this doesn't really matter. The predators find them tasty and like eating them. So what! These chickens are being raised to be eaten. They are not stealing your family pets to turn into food. The chickens we know and love are still safe and sound! They are not going to be eaten! Just these ones will." I smile, hoping they will understand it and stop caring about unimportant things.

They stare at me with betrayed expressions that soon turn into angry ones. The bunny is the first to lash out.

"You just say that because you are a Hopps! Your treacherous family lies with foxes and does their bidding!" He then spits on the ground between him and me.

“What… no, I…”

“Yeah! Didn’t you guys see it on TV! She’s probably fucking one of these foxes… or **all of them.** ” The wolf snarls.

My nose twitches and I look hurt at them. I would never…

The bunny gags in disgust before cursing.

"You're a disgrace to all bunnies. I'm sickened I'm the same species as you. You **shit eating fox slut!** "

**THIS FUCKER!**

I grasp the fucking piece of trash with my paws around his neck choking him and then throw him on the dirty ground before kicking his face.

" **SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FUCK!** " I kick him again and pull his head up by one of his ears.

I stare into the scared eyes of the worthless sack of puss on the ground and spit at him.

" **Say that again! I dare you! I double dare you motherfucker!** "

His nose twitches and I kick him again a couple times. Then I… I…

Sweet cheese and crackers.

I gasp and my ears drop. What have I done?! I back away from them, the other three still having their paws raised in the air with the weapons trained on them, and then I stare in shock at the bunny crying on the ground.

"I… I… I didn't mean it… I just… he said…"

Suddenly I feel a paw on my shoulder, squeezing it softly. I turn back and see the leader fox looking kindly at me.

"We get it. We called the boss awhile ago and he told us about what happened to you and your friend in Terra." He looks at the bunny and says.

"Just go back and get some rest. We'll take care of this so no complications arise."

I stare at them for awhile and then nod before turning away and leaving.

"Thank you." I say softly.

The fox chuckles and points his weapon at the chicken rights mammals again.

"Gotta make sure everyone is happy!"

Yeah… happy.

I make my way back to the Den and walk to the kitchen. I need a glass of water to calm my nerves.

Am I still fit to be a police officer after all I've seen and done? I… this can never happen again. Never! I'm an officer of the law. I have to be composed, dignified, honorable… not Kat. But that wouldn't have happened if that guy hadn't said those horrible things to me.

I look down at my glass of water and sigh.

“Are you okay?” A platinum fox asks, walking closer to me with a cookie in his paws.

I smile a little and nod.

“Yeah, I’m just… thinking about stuff.”

“Did what those jerks say got to you?” He asks and eats his cookie.

Sigh.

“Yeah.” I mutter and suddenly my eras perk up.

The platinum fox shakes his head and smiles.

“Well, don’t listen to them.  If you get sad then they win. Don’t let them get to you.”

My ears drop and I mutter.

“It’s easier said than done.”

“C’mon, a frown is not befitting of a pretty doe like you.” His ears lay flat against his head and he says softly.

“Look, I don’t know why here in Zootopia some guys act like that, but in Terra we have a saying… There are assholes everywhere.”

Heheh!

“That’s a good saying.” I giggle and shake my head.

The platinum fox’s smile widens.

“See, you get even prettier when you smile.” Wait… is he… hitting on me?

“You know, in Terra we have another saying…” He rubs my back and grins.

My ears heat up and I look embarrassed at him.

His big red cock leaves its sheath and points at my face, throbbing invitingly.

“Where there’s a hole, there’s a way.” He whispers in my ears, making me shiver.

I gulp and look shyly at him.

“I’m sorry. I already have a boyfriend.”

His eyes widen.

“Oh…” His ears lay flat on his head and he blurts out.

“Sorry.” He mumbles and points his hard dick somewhere else.

“I just wanted to cheer you up.”

Aww.

“And you did, but…” I clear my throat awkwardly and avert my eyes from his penis.

He sits down in the chair beside me and looks down at the ground, whining softly.

“It’s okay… I know I’m ugly.”

“What?! No, I didn’t say that. ” I scratch the back of my head and say embarrassed.

“I don’t think you’re ugly. You’re cute.”

He looks up at me, with a cute kit face, and I say.

“And thanks for cheering me up. I mean it.”

He smiles and I smile as well. He caresses my cheek and suddenly kisses me.

WAIT?!

“HMPF!” I glare at him as his big foxy tongue coils around mine and I slap his face.

He quickly breaks the kiss and avoids my strike, chuckling satisfied. This bitch!

“What the fuck?! Why did you do that?!” I ask furious and embarrassed.

“Maybe I just wanted to see how cute you look flustered?” He says seductively, grinning like a horny pervert.

His violet scented musk invades my nostrils and… oh God!

I gasp and back away from him.

“I already said I have a boyfriend.”

“I know, but…” He takes my right paw and gives its back a warm lick, making my heart pound faster.

“If things don’t work out with your boyfriend, you know where to look for me.” He whispers and leaves, his bushy tail slowly waving as he walks away.

I… I was just trying to be nice!

I wipe my paw clean and then leave the kitchen, hurrying up to my room before any other fox tries to have their way with me.

Stupid sex crazed foxes.

.

.

I cover myself with the sheets and let out a heavy breath.

What is happening here? It looks as if I'm still in Terra. Correction, this seems way worse than Terra. This place is crazy! It is as if all the mammals around here had drunken some kind of insanity potion or some evil witch had cast a spell on the land itself.

I'm not in Terra anymore… I'm not.

I turn to look at Lucky and tug his arm, gently shaking him to wake him up.

"Umm… whaa…" He mutters groggily.

My nose twitches and I ask.

"We are not in Terra anymore right?"

His cute nose twitches and without saying a word Lucky hugs me and pulls me closer to him. I bury my nose against his furry neck and feel my body relaxing as I listen to his heartbeat.

I… I'll just stop thinking about this.

.

 

 

.

September 9th 2016

.

 

 

.

I look around and ask.

“Ummm… Mom, shouldn’t we be getting a train to Zootopia?”

“The trains are out of order while they rebuild the central station in Zootopia, Sweetie.” She responds.

“So we’re using a van?” Nick asks unimpressed.

Mom nods.

“It’s the fastest way to get there.”

A hare, the van driver, looks at us and waves his paw with a smile.

Nick shrugs and he and Ariel enter the van. They hurry inside, waving their goodbyes, but I can see in their faces they are happy to get away from here. I roll my eyes and then turn to take a good look at my family.

"Bye guys! I'll try to visit soon." I give my Mom a big hug and smile.

She kisses my cheek and looks affectionately at me.

"Take care sweetie... STU! COME SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR DAUGHTER!"

My father sighs and comes forth from his hiding place in the middle of the crowd of bunnies. He's still wearing his ridiculous pink 'Fox Away' armor. He reluctantly makes his way towards me and then extends his arms the best he can, giving me a weird hug as he looks suspiciously at Lucky.

"He's not a fox, Dad."

"You don't know that!" He retorts.

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"I think I would know if my mate was a fox."

"And yet you didn't know your previous mate was a she instead of a he." Ariel shouts from the van.

Damn it, Ariel, you tease! This is not the time!

Lucky chuckles and I groan.

"That's exactly what this fox wants you to think!" Dad exclaims, his paranoia really showing.

"Stu!" Mom looks sternly at him and asks.

"Did you take the medicine Dr. Fleece prescribed you?"

He huffs and then says.

"NEVER! That doctor is a fox!"

"SHE'S A SHEEP!" One of my sisters groans in annoyance.

Dad shakes his head and counters.

"She's a fox in sheep's clothing."

Sigh…

"We have to go now Mon Cheri! The van is going to leave soon." Lucky says, ushering me towards the open doors.

"Okay." I give him a few taps on the shoulder and then look at Mom.

"Is Lily not going to give me a goodbye?" I have not seen her yet. That's weird because she always used to run up to me as soon as I showed up. She was the little sister that liked me the most.

"Oh." Mom exclaims and then giggles.

"Lily is not with us anymore."

My nose twitches and I stare in confusion at her.

"What?!" She… she can’t be dead.

"Lily wasn't happy with us and… we were having a hard time raising all of our kids. She said she didn't want to be with us anymore." Mom says WAY TOO CALMLY for my taste!

She then explains.

"She got very attached to Katheryn. Lily obeyed her and liked being with her… and Katheryn has been so good to us and helped our family so much." Mom then looks me in the eyes and utters words that hit me like being shot in the chest.

"Katheryn has adopted her."

Ah…

AH!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" My jaw drops and I stare dumbfounded at her.

"And your friend is such a good mother to her." She chirps happily.

"It hurt me to see one of my kittens go, but Lily has been so happy ever since. In the end that's all that matters to me!" Her ears then perk up and she starts shooing me away.

“At least she’s not being raised by a fox.” Dad mutters.

I roll my eyes and then hear a car horn. There are a few foxes inside a yellow truck looking at us with grins on their faces. I can see Zack inside, with Jane sitting comfortably on his lap. He has his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace and continuously nuzzles her head as she giggles and talks excitedly.

The swift fox behind the truck’s wheel then peeks out of the window and shouts playfully.

“C’mon girls! We’re going camping!”

A few of my sisters giggle and as soon as they begin to move, Dad’s foot stomps the ground violently and he screams furiously.

“NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL ENTER THAT CAR WITH THOSE DAMNED FOXES!”

My sisters stop for a moment, look at my father and then collectively roll their eyes before running in the vehicle’s direction and getting inside.

Dad gasps loudly and then throws his shield at the ground.

“UNGRATEFUL TRAITORS!” He curses furiously and then points his HARMLESS PLASTIC TOY SWORD at himself.

“I’M GOING TO KILL MYSELF, DO YOU HEAR ME?” He screams and starts beating himself with the sword.

“Okay…” Lucky clears his throat and looks at me.

”I dunno what medicine he was supposed to take but he needs it asap.”

Sigh… what the fuck happened to him?

The swift fox laughs and one of my sisters sits on his lap. He licks his lips and gives her a deep kiss before driving away with a perverted grin on his muzzle.

Mom facepaws and my siblings groan as they start holding Dad down.

“STOP! LET ME END MY SUFFERING!”

“Just relax, Dad!”

The middle aged fox that looks to be the leader of the vulpines in the den approaches us holding some documents in his paws.

“Hey Stu, I’m needing you to take a look at these crop numbers…” He stops and looks amused at my Dad as he gets carried away by my siblings.

“I’m sorry. Stu is having one of his… crises.” Mom mumbles downcast.

The fox smiles and shakes his head.

“It’s not a problem. Can you help me take a look into this instead?” He asks softly.

Mom nods and gives me an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry Sweetie. I have to go.”

“Bye Mom.” I smile and wave.

She then turns to look at the papers the fox is holding and the vulpine says.

“If you look at these numbers you’ll see…” He then stealthily puts a paw on her hips, gently pushing her body towards him as if to help her see the documents better.

Such a gentlefo… wait a second! The platinum fox yesterday was also nice to me but he was just seducing me.

He could be trying to seduce my Mom. And with Dad out of the way for the moment then he has a free path to uses his sly sexy fox tricks on her, tricks that wouldn’t work with Dad around.

My nose twitches.

If he’s really trying to hit on my Mom then he’s very lucky that those foxes appeared and pushed Dad’s buttons until he threw a fit. It’s a big coincidence… a gigantic one…

My eyes widen and my nose twitches.

It’s almost… almost as if it had been planned! As if he had ordered the foxes to annoy my Dad… knowing he would be taken back home and…

OH GOD!

He’s after my Mother’s booty!

My jaw drops and I gasp horrified.

"Oh merde! The van is leaving! Let’s go Mon Cheri." Lucky quickly says his goodbyes and drags me inside the van.

I can't even talk. I try to scream, but no sound comes out of my mouth.

My siblings are being perverted by sex crazed deviant foxes.

My Dad is being driven insane by Terrans.

My mother is being seduced by a perverted fox.

And the worst of all…

My sister is being raised by Kat.

We sit in front of Nick and Ariel. I feel numb all over.

Katheryn is raising my sister.

Nick absentmindedly checks messages on his phone and then raises an eyebrow.

"Finnick is saying he wants to meet you and me, Carrots. He has something important to tell us."

I look at him and shrug.

WHO CARES ABOUT FINNICK RIGHT NOW?!

Lily, my little sister, is being raised by Kat.

Kat… of all mammals. I can't believe my parents thought that would be a good idea. That is insane.

The van driver looks at us and asks.

"Anyone need anything to eat or drink? There are beverages and sandwiches in the mini fridge."

"WINE!" I shout pleadingly and then exclaim.

"Actually! Anything alcoholic will do! Anything with LOTS of alcohol!"

.

.

Lucky nudges my shoulder, pointing excitedly at the Climate Wall and I roll my eyes. He looks like a kitten!

“Hey pal, can you drop us off at my home?” Nick asks the hare.

“Sorry, but the company is asking me to deliver the passengers in front of the train station at Sahara Square, since that’s where they would get off if they got a train.” He responds.

Nick sighs and I giggle.

“C’mon, Nick. It’s not so bad. We are almost thereeeeeeee what the fuck?!” My eyes widen and I look at destroyed remains of the Zootopian Central Train station.

“What happened here?!” Nick asks.

The station is completely destroyed. There is still debris and parts of trains scattered here and there. Construction crew workers are working on removing the junk to clean the place to build a new station, that according to the big plaque near the construction, it’s coming soon.

The hare glances at us and then shakes his head.

“Oh, some things happened. Horrible stuff really.” He parks the van and says cheerfully.

“Here’s your stop.”

We get out of the van and I look around. This place was destroyed but I’m… in Zootopia. I’m home!

I think I am happier to arrive at Savanna Central Station than the first time I arrived in Zootopia. I have been away from so long. I close my eyes, listening to the familiar noises I know so well and then smile. I'm finally home! Everything is going to be fine now.

Sure, my little sister is being raised by a demonic being sent forth from another world to rain down hell on our land. And sure, she's now in a place where morality and laws don't exist, a place where she could be stolen and eaten any day! Sure my family is going crazy. So that is not okay.

But… but I'll choose to believe Kat will take care of her. I have to at least. Otherwise I will go crazy with worry.

"It's a beautiful city." Lucky comments looking around admiringly.

I hear Ariel laughing and then she says.

"Yes but… from the way they were talking about it, I figured this place would be better than Desert Jewel."

"You gotta admit it has a certain appeal to it!" Lucky counters.

"Maybe…" Ariel then ponders for a bit and says.

"But it feels like they are trying too hard." She stares confused at a building that looks like an oryx.

AAARRGH!

I open my eyes and look at them.

"C'mon, let's go!" I say, slightly annoyed.

I'm going to mope more later, somewhere silent. Ariel and Lucky look confused at me and Nick laughs.

Lucky and Ariel keep chatting as we make our way out of the station. As we walk, we see a big wall with several names in it. It kind of looks like a monument of some sort, even if it’s small.

I raise my eyebrow and see a small otter walking towards the wall. She puts a rose and a candle in front of the wall and then breaks down crying.

My nose twitches and I look bewildered at it. Suddenly, Nick pokes my arm and whispers to me.

"Is it just me or are some mammals butt hurt about something?"

I discretely look at where he’s pointing and notice all the angry stares directed at us… more specifically at Nick.

I giggle and look at him.

"Well, that's what you get when you're walking around groping a skimpily dressed teenager." I knew this would happen.

Nick's eyes widen in surprise and then he glances at the paw he's using to grope Ariel with as we speak.

"I regret nothing." He says and I roll my eyes.

We soon exit the station and walk in the direction where taxis wait to pick up passengers. We stop near a rhino driver hanging around outside of his taxi.

"Hello!" I wave, smiling happily and say.

"We need to go to…"

"Just a second." He suddenly raises a hoof, stopping me.

"Is there something wrong?" My nose twitches.

The rhino looks at us, his gaze stopping for awhile longer on Nick, and then he says.

"I'm busy right now. I can't take you anywhere."

"Oh…" Okaaay.

"Thanks anyway." I turn to look at my friends and mate, still busy chatting, and then I get their attention, gesturing for us to go to another taxi.

As we walk away, I take a last glance at the rhino and then my jaw drops. He lets a wolf enter his taxi and then enters the vehicle too, driving him away.

That fucking… FUCK! He lied to us! This scene repeats itself again and again at the next FIVE fucking taxis we tried to get. For some reason, every time they see Nick, they give us some excuse and ask for us to look for another taxi.

"I'm sorry, I can't drive you guys right now." The hyena driver responds.

"The FUCK you can't!" Ariel snarls furiously.

"Why are you and your friends not giving us a ride?" She asks, baring her sharp teeth.

The hyena inside the taxi recoils a little and then mutters.

"Well…" He glances at Nick and then Ariel nearly explodes in fury.

" **WHAT?! Do you have a problem with my husband you puto?!** " She gives his car door a few heavy knocks and glares at the hyena.

The taxi driver gets a little angry and snarls back at her.

"Hey! Stop doing…"

" **Why don't you get out here and make me!** " She growls viciously and starts kicking the car door with the sole of her feet.

" **I'm going to rip your face off and wear it as a fucking mask.** "

Oh shit!

Nick, Lucky and I then hold her back. The hyena looks like he is about to get out of his car and fight, but then he takes one good look at Ariel's murderous eyes and gulps before driving away.

" **COWARD!** "

"Just let it go, Little Fish!" Nick whispers softly in her ears and nuzzles her cheek.

Ariel calms a little bit and stops thrashing around, but she still huffs angrily as she stares in the direction the hyena has driven off to. Suddenly we hear an annoying and greedy voice Nick and I know all too well.

"Do you need a ride, friends?"

"Duke!" I exclaim in distaste as we turn to take a look at the sleazy weasel.

I raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Duke Weaselton looks different from the last time we saw him. His fur is well groomed and looks nice and clean. His whiskers are well taken care of too. Instead of his usual dirty clothes, he's wearing a clean white polo shirt and black slacks with red vertical lines on the side. He's staring at us with a big smile and friendly eyes… way too friendly.

"Heeeey Weselton!" Nick mocks.

Duke simply chuckles softly and waves to him.

"Hey Nick! It’s Weaselton!" He then claps his paws together excitedly.

"Do you guys need a ride? My cab is empty right now."

"We do!" Ariel exclaims!

"Great! Just put your luggage in the back and we'll be off!"

Before Nick and I can warn our mates about Duke they hurriedly put all the luggage inside the trunk and then get in the taxi, probably fearing this supposedly honest cab driver will change his mind about us at any moment.

"Alright! What's the catch?" Nick asks a little more serious.

Duke glances at him and chuckles.

"There's no catch!"

"Uhumm…" Nick sounds unconvinced and then leans closer to the car's trunk.

"So what? You have mice hiding in here to crawl inside our backpacks and steal our valuables? Is that it?" Nick asks as he inspects the cab all over before scratching his head with a disappointed look.

"Ah! That would be a good scheme." Duke comments with a glint in his eyes as he rubs his paws together. But then his smile disappears and he looks frightened as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Bu-but I don't do those things anymore." He stutters before announcing with pride.

"I'm a good boy now!" HA! YEAH RIGHT.

He then enters and sits in the driver's seat. Nick and I sit in the backseat with Ariel and Lucky. Duke's cab is very well kept. It's clean, the seats are comfy, and he even has air conditioning and good relaxing music playing. No one would think a second rate criminal is the one driving this. I've got to give props to him. He must have fooled a lot of mammals already.

I cross my arms and ask.

"Duke, what sorts of schemes are you cooking up that require a cab?"

Duke then drives away and Lucky asks puzzled.

"Is something wrong here Mon Cheri?"

"That weasel's a crook!" Nick answers and then chuckles.

"But I would have thought you knew better than to try your schemes on cops."

"I'm not doing any schemes." Duke says and then adds a little shaken.

"I'm a good boy now."

"Yeah, and pigs fly." Nick retorts and then points at a picture hanging near the car view mirror.

"How did you manage to get such a nice girl?"

"Ah!" Duke then says a little calmer.

"That's Mary! She's my everything."

"Does she know you sell bootleg DVDs and runs scams for a living?" Nick needles.

The car shakes a little as Duke nervously grips the wheel.

"I don't do that anymore! I'm a good boy… she knows it!" His voice shakes a lot, as if he is afraid of getting caught by us.

What sort of scheme is he running here? There  **HAS**  to be something.

"Are you over charging your customers?" I ask suspiciously.

"No!" He answers even more troubled than before.

Uumm…

"Are you taking the unsuspecting mammals to dark alleys and dropping them off having your friends rob them?" That sounds like something he would do.

"NO!"

Nick huffs and then presses on.

"Then WHAT are you doing Weselton?"

Suddenly Duke slams on the breaks and stops the car in the middle of the street. Before we can recover he gets out of his chair and stands in front of us.

"MY NAME IS **WEASELTON**!" He cries, his chest heaving up and down as he breaths rapidly, ignoring the car horns around us due to him having suddenly parked his cab in the middle of the road.

"And I'm NOT committing any crimes. Not anymore! Never again! I'M A GOOD BOY! I'M ALIVE BECAUSE I'M A GOOD BOY! I'M NOT A BAD BOY ANYMORE! I'M GOOD NOW! I AM!"

What… the fuck?!

Tears rolls down his cheeks.

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE TAKING INSULTS FROM RAPISTS AND CRIMINALS! I'M THE GOOD BOY."

He then points at Nick.

"YOU ARE THE BAD BOY!"

Nick’s collar turns yellow.

And he points at me.

"YOU ARE THE BAD GIRL!"

He huffs, shivering, and then says again.

"I'm a good boy."

Duke then turns back and sits on his seat again, trembling as he does so.

"I'm a good boy." He repeats softly to himself as he turns the keys and starts the cab.

"I'm a good boy."

.

 

 

.

We get out of the cab in silence as we arrive at our destination. Lucky pays Duke, saying he can keep the change, and the weasel responds with a friendly 'Thank you Sir' that is in no way characteristic of the old Duke before driving away.

As his taxi disappears in the distance Ariel asks.

"What the fuck was that?"

Lucky and Ariel stare at us waiting for answers, but all Nick and I can do is shrug.

"I have no idea what has happened, but I think Duke is on the right side of the law now." I say and even I don't fully believe my own words.

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it if someone had told me.

"Maybe his missus has put him on the right path." Nick comments.

Yeah… but I still wonder what he meant when he called us criminals and rapists. Nothing that happened in Terra has been reported here has it? No… I would know if that had happened. Bogo would have told us. We would have known. It's better for me not to think about it anymore. Duke is kind of crazy. He must've been rambling.

Lucky hugs me and then asks.

"Are we really all staying in Nick's apartment?"

I nod and kiss him.

"Just for a bit."

Nick grins and puts his paw on Ariel's waist.

"Then be prepared not to sleep while you're in there! Little Fish and I are planning on being noisy!"

Sigh! He doesn't need to tell me that, we already know it. We heard WAY too much of that on the train ride from Terra.

Nick and Ariel laugh heartily and then we start walking towards the building. As soon as we enter the elevator, an otter walks inside as well. AH! I remember this guy! He lives on the floor above Nick.

The otter raises his paw to greet us, but then he freezes. His jaw drops and he stares in wonder at Ariel. His lustful gaze travels from the tip of her toes to the top of her head before going down again and resting on her tail. Yeah, I get it. Giant otters are pretty rare here in Zootopia. I bet he has never seen one before.

And if he has, he must have never seen a female one like Ariel. She has an athletic body, but she has quite the junk in the trunk. And her rear is accentuated by the skimpy clothing she's wearing. To him she must look like a giant half-naked goddess.

Ariel is too distracted staring at her phone to notice her admirer's gaze but Nick does. He raises an eyebrow and then grins wickedly. The teasing fox puts a paw on Ariel's back and pulls her closer to him. He nuzzles her cheek for a second and licks her lips. The young giant otter giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, closing her aqua blue eyes as they kiss each other passionately.

The otter's arms fall to his side and he looks sadly at the scene. Nick then glances at him as he kisses Ariel and slaps her ass soundly, making her squirm a little and giggle. The perverted fox then gropes her butt cheek and glances mockingly at his neighbor.

For fuck's sake Nick!

The otter grips his paws into fists and averts his gaze.

"Show off." He mutters enraged under his breath.

The elevator doors then open and we walk out into the hallway. The otter gives Ariel one last jealous gaze before the elevator takes him to the upper floors.

"Finally! Den sweet den!" Nick says happily as he unlocks the door.

"Welcome home Little Fish!"

Ariel giggles and we enter his apartment.

"It's less messy than I thought it would be." Ariel comments as she looks around.

"You wound me! Did you believe I would bring my wife to a dirty place?" He asks with a smile and then before she can open her mouth he says.

"Don't answer!"

Lucky and I giggle.

Ariel rolls her eyes and hugs him.

"Why don't we just order some food today and watch TV? We can clean the place tomorrow."

"Now that's an idea I can get behind!" Lucky says sounding exhausted.

I'm pretty tired too.

"I know what I want to get behind of!" Nick slaps Ariel's ass again and she pushes him playfully.

"Stop, you horndog! Let me have dinner first."

He chuckles and then both of them start taking off their clothes.

My nose twitches and I look confused at them.

"What are you two doing?"

"We don't need clothes inside!" Ariel responds as they get naked.

Damn it. Whatever, I guess. I should have expected it.

Heh! Nick is so happy to take his clothes off he even forgot to take off his collar.

Lucky and I sit on the couch with a naked Nick and Ariel. We turn on the TV and a hippo with a blurred area over his face to hide his identity appears on the screen.

"And this addiction of yours, it has plagued you for how long?" I recognize Boi Cha's voice as he asks the question.

The hippo lets out a sad huff and then answers mournfully.

"It all started when I first saw a vixen when I was just a small kid. Ever since all I could think about was their soft bushy tails and pointy ears. I've visited countless doctors and psychiatrists… they've all said there was something wrong with me. But it isn't me." The hippo's shaken voice grows louder.

"It is them! Those soft furred temptresses are the ones making me like this. I've spent more money than I can count trying to get in their good graces, but all they did was lead me around and take my money away." He starts crying and then it hits me.

"Nick! This guy is that hippo we met that one day!" I look at him and explain.

"The one that said he had been robbed by vixens."

"Oh Yeah!" He nods and looks at the screen.

"I knew he sounded familiar."

The hippo then asks pleadingly.

"Please! Tell me how to cure myself! I can't live like this anymore… I can't! I’m lost! I’m lost and I need to find the way! Please!"

He cries like a little girl and then the screen changes to Boi Cha sitting behind his desk. I figured it would be his show, Boi Cha Hour. Only he would have all of this drama in a program.

The insufferable feline smirks at the camera and then purrs.

"Thank you for your courageous statement." He then grins even more and wiggles his whiskers.

"And now! We have a recording from when I ventured into the wild and approached one of these savage insatiable lustful bushy tailed fiends to try and understand better what drives them to perform such acts of barbarism and perversion.”

The screen then shows Boi Cha holding his microphone, standing in the middle of a farm.

Wait a second…

“That’s Bunnyburrow!” Nick exclaims.

I nod and watch attentively as Boi Cha approaches a happy looking red fox near a barn. The fox smiles cutely as he counts several hundred zoollar bills.

Boi Cha pretends to be careful and fearful to ad tension to the scene and then purrs.

“Greetings, fox I’ve never seen before! I am a reporter from the city of Zootopia and I wanted to know if I could ask you some questions about vulpine nature.”

The fox looks confused at him and pockets the money in his pants.

“Sure, I mean… you’ve already paid me for it.” He responds.

“Wonderful.” Boi Cha smiles.

“Now, my audience is dying to know. Is it true that foxes are horny all of the time? And if so, how often do you get the urge to copulate?”

The fox shrugs.

“I dunno. I’m not horny all of the time… I’m horny a lot though.” He then scratches his chin and says.

“And I think that having sex one or… four times a day is a good number.” That doesn’t make any sense.

Boi Cha nods and wiggles his whiskers, asking.

“And when you want to have sex, what kind of mammals do you attack? Old females, children, females your age?”

“Whoa, whoa… hold it right there kitty whiskers. I never attacked anyone.” He glares at Boi Cha and says.

“I have a girlfriend!”

“So you have lots of sex with your girlfriend?” The insufferable feline probes.

“Yeah, in fact… we were having sex just now.” He turns back and walks inside the barn.

“Hey Babe! Come here a second.”

Boi Cha raises an eyebrow and waits patiently. Suddenly, the fox comes out of the barn, helping a limping and bleeding doe to walk…

OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE MARY! Couldn’t you keep your legs shut?!

I facepaw and glare at my sister’s dumb grin and stupid blissful expression as she can barely stand on her two wobbly legs. The fox helps hold her closer to him and smiles smugly. Mary’s eyes are half closed and she’s leaning on him with a hollow expression, as if she is drugged or in some sort of trance.

Boi Cha opens his mouth and stays silent for a second before grinning and asking.

“Is she okay?”

“Oh yeah. She’s fine.” The fox licks her cheek and yips.

“She’s just a little out of it! She gets this way when I get rough with her!”

“You are rough and ruthless to your girlfriend?” Boi Cha purrs, smiling like a maniac.

The dumb vulpine nods.

“Yup! I bang her hard as fuck. She loves it!”

You’re talking about my sister there! Tailhole!

The merciless reporter then asks.

“And how did your relationship go exactly? Was it hard to keep a bunny as a partner.”

“A little! At first it was hard fucking her. Her pussy was too small to fit my dick and she would squirm a lot. The most I could get inside her at first was around the tip of my cock. And even that was hard as hell, she was a REALLY tight one, let me tell you that.” The fox chuckles.

“It was like a vice like grip, as if she was trying to strangle my dick! It took a little bit of effort but now I spread her pussy wide enough to fit my whole cock inside, except for the knot.”

Oh God!

Boi Cha glances at the camera with a weird look on his face and then opens his mouth but before he can say anything the fox continues.

“Actually, I did manage to knot her once! It was last month, she was sucking my cock real good, bobbing her head like a pro but I wanted her pussy. So I pulled her ears and lay her all on fours. Then I stuck my cock inside her and held her ears like a leash to make it easier to fuck her.” He slaps Mary’s ass and kisses her cheek.

“Even then, though, I wasn’t getting the knot inside. But I was feeling confident, so, I bit down her ears and held them in my mouth and gripped her hips. I rode her harder than I ever rode anyone else before. She was whimpering and moaning and gasping for air… and then all of a sudden I heard a plop!” He says, wagging his tail happily.

“A plop?” Boi Cha asks confused.

The fox nods and grins proudly.

“Yeah. My knot got inside her and then I felt like I was in heaven. It started swelling inside her pussy and I felt as if she was getting tighter and tighter. She squirmed and screamed my name too! She cummed so hard that her mind went blank. I’ll never forget it! She was squirming and passing out on my cock. I never nutted so hard in my life. We stayed like… three hours stuck together and I spent the whole time orgasming nonstop. I filled her womb so much that she spend a whole day oozing cum out of her pussy after we got separated.”

“Ummm… that’s eno…” Boi Cha tries to stop him.

But at this point the fox is too absorbed in his own deviant tale.

“She spent two weeks and a half in bed recovering after that. And oh boy, she was mad as fuck that she was walking funny. But it was all worth it! I can’t wait for her to give me the green light to do it again!” The fox yips excitedly, wagging his tail.

“She’s not a vixen, but she can help me blow off some steam.”

Boi Cha wiggles his whiskers.

“Yeah… right…” He looks down at the notes in his paws and asks.

“Is there any species that you wouldn’t atta… I mean, have sexual relations with?”

“Ummm… if I had to choose one, then it would be moles… hate those fuckers. Ah, and porcupines, I hate needles.” He snarls.

Boi Cha and the fox stare at each other for awhile and the fox asks.

“Am I going to get paid for this?”

“But I have already…” Boi Cha then groans.

“You know what… take it.” He takes some money from his pocket and throws it at the fox.

The scene then cuts back to the studio.

Oh… my… fucking… **GOD**! I bury my face in my paws and fight back the urge to scream.

I am never looking Mary in the eye ever again.

“Well, as you can see, these bushy tailed menaces are not to be underestimated. But fear not! Are you being tormented by impure thoughts of foxes? Is one or more of these sneaky lustful vulpines after your booty? Do you need help protecting your mate and family from them? Has one of the bushy tailed tricksters already tricked you into falling for them? Did your son or daughter bring home a fox, or worse than that, **TWO** foxes? If any of those things happened then don't despair!" He chuckles and crosses his arms.

"We have everything you need to know here on the Boi Cha Hour! We will be back for more after the commercials. Here you will learn all you need to know about dealing with these sly sexual predators. Also, don't forget! Later tonight, at Midnight with Boi Cha, for the first time in television history, we'll take a look at the uncensored version of Gazelle's sex video! Stay tuned folks!"

**WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?!**

The show then cuts to an electric shearer commercial for sheep and Nick and I exclaim at the same time.

"What the fuck?!"

I look at him and ask incredulously.

"Did something happen while we were gone?"

Nick shrugs and responds.

"I don't know. I knew people didn't really love foxes, but people didn't exactly go around screaming to the four winds they are specist. I've never seen anything as blatant as this."

My nose twitches and I look shaken at him.

"What was he talking about when he said Gazelle's sex video." I gulp.

"He couldn't have meant gazelle as in THE Gazelle right? It must be some other gazelle right?"

Nick then shrugs again.

What fuck is happening here?!

Ariel looks confused at us and says.

"I've only come here because I am with Nick. In school they taught us that Zootopia is the most prejudiced place in the world. That's why they told us that no predators should come here. Isn't Zootopia always like that?"

"NO!" I answer.

"You only think Zootopia is prejudiced like that because Terra paints every other place outside their walls as hells on earth." Even though THEY are the wrong ones!

"Ah…" Ariel's ears lay flat on the back of her head and she looks down.

What the fuck has happened to Zootopia?

"That's sensationalist news, Mon Cheri." Lucky kisses my cheek and pulls me closer and then chuckles.

"It doesn't have to make sense. It just needs to get them views and a bigger audience."

That is… right. I look at him and smile a little. I shouldn't pay much attention to the things Boi Cha says. He's the one that painted me as a perverted tiger lover with an incest fetish. And nothing could be further from the truth than that.

"Alright… who is up for some pizza?" Nick asks, standing up from the couch.

"Me!" Everybody raises their arms at once and Nick laughs.

"Alright, just gonna get Mario's number." Nick walks up to the fridge and picks up a magnet before sniffing something.

He then looks down at the garbage can and exclaims.

"AHA!"

We stare confused at him and then he leans down, picking up a several month old half of what once appears to have been a blueberry muffin.

"Yummy!" Nick licks his lips and opens his mouth.

"NO!" The three of us shout at the same time and then the fox stops.

"Hahaha… you guys really thought I would do it? I'm not Clawhauser!" He laughs as he throws the muffin back into the garbage. Nick's ears then flick and he stares curiously inside the trash can.

Ariel huffs angrily and crosses her arms.

"If you ever actually do that, I'm going to make you sleep on the couch for a month."

Nick rolls his eyes as he takes a small crumpled pink paper envelope from inside the garbage.

"You love me too much to do that, Little Fish, and you know it!" He responds as he opens the envelope and inspects its contents.

His collar then turns yellow.

Ariel laughs and then opens her mouth to retort to his snarky comment… but she stops once she sees the troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

“Stop! Calm yourself and put your clothes back on. Keep your pants up and do not smash, molest, knot, cream pie, double team…” His collar turns red and the soothing female voice starts her chant.

"Nick?" I ask worriedly.

He doesn't answer us. Instead he stares intensely at the pink sheet of paper in his trembling paws. Nick's ears lay flat on the back of his head and his jaw drops a little. His lips tremble and he lets out a soft despairing whine. Suddenly Nick falls back, landing butt first on the floor, sitting like a statue as he holds the piece of paper in front of his eyes.

"Nick?!" Ariel runs to him calling worriedly.

We stop by his side and Ariel grabs his shoulders hugging him.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

His emerald green eyes are dull, his expression troubled, confused and scared as he keeps staring at the pink sheet of paper he's holding.

Ariel follows his eyes and then snarls.

"What the fuck… is… this?!" She finishes her phrase surprised, her eyes widening.

Lucky looks puzzled at the paper and his jaw drops.

"Sacré Bleu!" His ears drop and then he looks horrified at Nick.

What the fuck is happening? My nose twitches and I lean down to take a look at it too. This looks familiar somehow… AH! I remember this! This is that letter that arctic vixen who was into Nick asked me to give him just before we left for Terra.

I had forgotten about that. What could be written to make them act this way? The letters on the piece of paper are kind of hard to read since it has been crumpled, but since the pawwriting is quite good, I can manage it.

_'Nick. It's Skye. I tried to contact you, but no one answered. I'm pregnant. If you have any shred of decency left inside you then you're going to forfeit any paternal rights you have to **my**  kit. But I know you're a heartless bastard so I've collected evidence of you raping me and on July fourteenth I'm taking it to courtroom. I don't care how many connections you have to the cops, to the mafia or to your crook friends. I'm going to protect my kit from you. See you in court. _ _I hope you rot in hell!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're all wanting answers. Some of them will be explained in the next chapter! The next chapter will combine chapters 54 and 55 in one and then from that point onwards we will see what Kat was up to in Zootopia while Judy was gone!
> 
> This chapter shows some stuff that didn't apepar he last time around.
> 
> A few of the reasons Stu has gone mad!
> 
> "Scarlet's" species change!
> 
> And of course! The Sound Collars! Why were they actually instated? What's their purpose? Next time on...
> 
> Striped Up!


	54. And the streets will be painted Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 102 KUDOS! Thank you guys! You rock! When I first started this story I never expected it to have more than five, maye four, readers!
> 
> Thank you for everyone reading this story! Please hit the Kudos button at the end and comment to tell me what you think!
> 
> Finally! We are getting to the end of Judy's arc, for the second time for some of you! Next chapter will be the last Judy chapter of this arc before more Kat chapters come! Also, I have three very special surprises in store for you guys for future chapters. Let's just say that the first surprise is in chapter 57!
> 
> Also, I want to give a shoutout to Menser, he helped me a lot by not letting me laze out on the chapter!
> 
> With that said!
> 
> I bet you guys all want answers for what has happened in Zootopia and what is still happening.  
> Well, Nick and Judy want answers too!

.

* * *

 

.

September 9th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Oh fuck! Oh shit! I cover my mouth with both paws in horror and stare petrified at Nick. This… this…

OH MY FUCKIN...

Ariel groans and facepaws, shaking her head.

" **Puta que pariu!** " She snarls and then glares at Nick.

"Seriously Nick, **how many**  females did you rape? I thought you were a cop."

"I am!" He whines.

"Wait a second Ariel." Lucky says calmly.

"Maybe we should hear Nick out first. This could be a prank, just one in extremely bad taste." He mutters and then continues.

"Famous people get these sorts of letters all the time, right, and Nick is famous here, right?"

This is not a prank… I can tell it. Nick can tell it too.

Ariel helps Nick stand up and he looks at us trembling.

"I didn't rape her… Skye is a wonderful vixen and…" He fidgets nervously and gulps.

"I might have misinterpreted a few signals she gave me… and I might have been a little too eager… and I might have been a little too drunk…"

Lucky takes a deep breath and looks disappointed at Nick shaking his head.

"Seriously Nick? To treat a female in this way..."

Nick laughs nervously and says ashamed.

"I might have come on way too strong on her."

Ariel rolls her eyes and giggles.

"You came on  **WAY**  too strong  **IN**  her. That's how she got **pregnant**." She says amused, yet seemingly annoyed at the same time.

"Little Fish, take this seriously." Nick whines, already grabbing his clothes.

"Get dressed! We're going after my kit!" He says.

Ariel sighs and snarls in annoyance.

"Damn it Nick! Why did you throw that in the garbage in the first place?"

Oh shit.

"I didn't!" Nick responses whining and then his ears perk up. He looks at her in confusion and declares.

"I never saw that letter before."

My nose twitches and I sniff. That vixen wasn't trying to seduce Nick like I thought. My eyes tear up.

"This is my fault." I mutter weakly.

"What… why would it be YOUR fault Mon Cheri?" Lucky asks puzzled.

Nick and Ariel stop dressing and stare at me. I gulp and my nose twitches nervously under the weight of their stares.

"I... was the one who threw the letter in the garbage bin."

They stare at me and I sniff.

"I was kind of jealous of Nick at the time. I thought she was hitting on him and would take him away from me."

My nose twitches and I close my eyes, waiting inevitably for Nick to lose his mind over my screw up. Suddenly I feel Nick's paws wrapping around my body as he hugs me, burying my face against his belly.

"It's okay, Carrots. I'm not mad at you. Everyone makes mistakes… I sure know I've made several." He caresses the fur on my head and says softly.

"So cheer up okay."

Then Lucky and Ariel join the hug. My body is pressed from all sides as I'm literally being squished with love. My lips curl up in a smile as I feel their warmth surround me.

"Thanks Nick… thanks guys. I love you all."

"And we love you too Judy." Ariel responds giggling.

'SLURP!' What was that?

"Yup! We love you a lot Carrots!" Nick says mischievously.

'SLURP!' Wait! Something is wro-oooAAAH!

Nick and Ariel suddenly put their fingers covered in drool inside each of my ears.

"ARGH! STOP!" EWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I squirm the best I can and then manage to free myself from their grasp. The two of them snicker and Lucky covers his muzzle, pretending not to chuckle. I huff for a bit, my foot stomping the floor but then I stop and giggle, relaxing a little.

"Just relax Carrots!" Nick says with a smile.

"I'm nervous too but…" He sighs and hugs Ariel, licking her cheek.

"At least I know I'm not alone."

"Awww!" Ariel hugs him, nuzzling his neck.

Nick gives me a reassuring look and I nod.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I ask as I try to clean the drool out of my ears.

Nick thinks for a second, scratching his chin, before shrugging.

"Let's go to the station. I'm wondering why Buffalo Butt didn't tell you anything about this when he talked with you. I'm sure he must have known about it." Nick says, suspecting something.

That really is weird.

"Hey! If you have a bastard kit then wouldn't your mother know about it? You told me she really wanted a grandkit!" Ariel points out.

"Good one!" Nick kisses her and grabs his phone, quickly calling his mother's number. He waits for awhile and then looks confused at the phone.

"Weird… she's not answering." He messes with his phone a little more and then chuckles.

"Hey… Mom left me two voice messages. Who still leaves voice messages in this day and age?" He snickers.

I roll my eyes and then…

" **NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE! HOW DARE YOU? YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!** " Nick's Mom, Marian, roars with such rage and fury that Nick nearly lets go of his phone with a surprised yelp.

He holds it away from him.

" **AFTER ALL THE SACRIFICES YOUR FATHER AND I MADE! YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SPIT ON YOUR LEGACY LIKE THIS!** " She cries sorrowfully and whines.

"All I have ever asked of you was for you to live a happy and honest life, to marry a good vixen and give me healthy grandkits…" She sniffs sadly, letting out a heartbroken whine.

Marian then growls with renewed fury.

" **BUT WHAT DO YOU DO INSTEAD?! YOU RAPE THE POOR PERFECT VIXEN! ABANDON HER PREGNANT AND HEART BROKEN, ALL SO YOU CAN RUN AWAY TO GO ON A ROMANTIC TRIP WITH A FUCKING DISGUSTING BUNNY!** "

She gags in disgust.

" **YOU ARE A DEVIANT! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE CONCEIVED YOU! IF I KNEW YOU WOULD MARRY THAT LONG EARED VERMIN THEN I WOULD HAVE WRUNG BOTH YOUR NECKS THE DAY YOU DARED TO BRING THAT HORRID THING INTO MY HOME!** "

What the fuck?! She thinks Nick and I went to Terra to get married?!

My nose twitches and I look shocked at Nick. He's shaking his head and face pawing as he listens to it. Ariel and Lucky simply look at us not understanding anything at all.

" **YOU BETTER PRAY I NEVER SEE YOUR BUNNY LOVING MUZZLE IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN OR I'LL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT WITH YOUR OWN TEETH! FUCK YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT MY SON!** "

"What the fuck?!" Ariel, Lucky and I blurt out in unison.

Nick closes his eyes and lets his arms fall, taking a very deep sigh.

"Damn it Mom! Always the drama queen."

"Nick, why is your mother so angry?" Lucky asks bewildered.

"Mom dislikes bunnies. She probably thought I took Carrots on a romantic trip or something." Nick chuckles.

"Why are you so calm?" I ask. If my Mom left me a message like that I would be shaken.

"Carrots, considering she thought I was marrying a bunny, this actually seems quite tame for her." Nick looks around and says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was hidden in here somewhere waiting to kill us all."

My nose twitches and I giggle. Ha… haha… that is funny. I pull Lucky closer to me and look around concerned.

"If the first message was that bad, I wonder what the second message is like." Ariel says curiously.

“She probably has already calmed down by now.” Nick chuckles, pressing a button on his phone.

We then hear Marian’s voice, a lot calmer than in the first message.

"Hey, Nicky… it’s Mommy…" She sounds a little reluctant and her voice is so soft I can barely hear her.

We all stare at Nick. He is listening with a straight face, probably already used to his mother's antics.

"I… I wanted to tell you that even though you went after that fucking disgusting vermin lagomorph… I understand… kinda… why you did it… I mean… a little… not that I…” Then she starts mumbling incoherently so softly we can’t make out anything she’s saying.

We look at Nick expectantly but he shrugs.

“BUT!” Suddenly Marian screams and nearly gives us a heart attack in fright.

“You still raped the mother of my grandkit… and left her for an evil criminal bunny slut… so fuck you… your new father and I don’t want to see you ever again.”

"New Father?!" Nick asks shocked, his ears laying flat on his head.

“Is that my cue to come in?” A male voice asks playfully.

Marian yips surprised and then whimpers.

“No!”

The male chuckles.

“But I thought you’re talking to our son!” He asks.

Oh… that must be Nick’s new father. But he doesn’t sound like Meeko.

“NO! He’s a bastard that I should have aborted and EH! Stop!” Marian whines pitifully and we hear kissing sounds coming from the phone.

“Stop what?” Nick’s new Dad asks and keeps kissing her.

“No! You… disgusting… vile… brute…” Marian whimpers and then we hear her kissing him back passionately.

She then slams the phone down hard and the message ends.

Nick’s eyes widen and he gags in disgust.

If I had to guess, I would say she cares way more about him marrying a bunny than him raping someone. Those are some pretty good priorities right there.

Nick stares at his phone and whines.

"I could live without hearing that!"

Heh! I giggle and roll my eyes.

Lucky then looks at me and asks with concern.

"Why does she hate you so much?"

"It's not just me. She hates all bunnies." I answer, sighing at the memory of how Marian's treated me when we first met.

No wonder Nick became a mean bitch when he pretended to be a female. He has her role model to follow.

"Nick, nothing is going to come from staring at your phone screen like that." Ariel puts a paw on his shoulder and says.

“Your new Dad is getting it on!” She teases with a giggles

“Oh, har har!” Nick looks rolls his eyes and puts his phone away.

“Let’s go. We have to go see my Mom.” He mutters.

.

* * *

 

.

Nick drives his car while I sit in the passenger's seat and Ariel and Lucky sit in the backseat admiring the sights of Zootopia.

"I wonder why Kat didn't tell us about you being a father at your wedding." I ask confused, trying to put the pieces together.

Nick shrugs and responds.

"I don't know, but at least now we know what she meant when she started rambling about the terrible things we've done."

"Maybe, but it still doesn't make any sense." I scratch my head perplexed and say.

"My screwing up throwing the letter in the garbage can without taking a look at it had nothing to do with you raping that vixen."

"AH!" Lucky suddenly exclaims, startling everyone, and says excitedly.

"I remembered something!" He looks happily at us.

"When Kat took me with her for a ride, someone asked her why she didn't tell you two the things she had said she would tell you two when she saw you."

Nick stops at a streetlight and we all turn to look at my mate.

"And why didn't she?" Ariel asks.

Lucky's ears then slowly drop and his smile disappears.

"I... don't remember." He mutters in embarrassment but then says excitedly.

"But… but they were all confused about it as well."

Knowing Kat she just got lazy and forgot about it. She is…

"HEY! Who do you think you're looking at, fox?" A mammal on the sidewalk beside us snarls furiously.

The four of us turn to look and then see a wolf baring his teeth at a fox. The wolf is standing between a female wolf, his girlfriend I am guessing, and the fox.

The male tod snarls back, his collar turning yellow as he fearlessly stares at the angry lupine.

"I didn't even look at your bitch!"

"Bullshit!" The wolf spits angrily and points at the fox’s collar.

“That fucking shit is yellow!”

“It’s yellow because you are FUCKING ANNOYING ME!” The tod  barks furiously.

The female wolf then nods, glaring at the fox.

"I saw you trying to reach for my tail. You pervert!"

The wolf bares his teeth.

“See! Don’t think you can trick me fox. I know your kind’s tricks.”

"Heh!" The fox chuckles.

"As if I would want an ugly slut like you. But I bet that's what you want right bitch?"

“You little fucker!” The wolf tries to grab the fox, but the vulpine takes a few steps back.

“Go after one of your vixen sluts!”

What the fuck?!

The fox grins and taunts.

"This wimp boyfriend of yours can't satisfy you so you're making this scene cause you want a **real** canine dick inside you!"

'GASP!' I cover my mouth in horror.

"You fucking piece of shit!" The wolf growls as he pounces on the fox.

The fox jumps back, avoiding the bigger mammal's attack, and falls on all fours.

"Don't worry! I'll give her back after I show her what a real male feels like!"

The wolf snarls but suddenly…

" **WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!** " A tigress comes out from within a nearby store and glares at the two mammals.

"You two are disturbing my customers!" She growls, pointing a claw at them.

The fox's ears lay flat on the back of his head and his collar turns red. The wolf on the other paw stands up, snarling mockingly, but his tail is tucked between his legs.

"Then go fuck somewhere else whore! No one cares if your brother can't get it up around you."

GAAASP! That’s not something you tell to a… to anyone!

The tigress then marches furiously in the direction of the wolf and bares her fangs viciously.

" **Care to say that again, bitch?** " She growls darkly.

The wolf puts up a façade, but the tail tucked between his legs reveals his bravado. He looks around nervously, searching for the fox, but the smart tod took advantage of the situation and slipped away unnoticed, disappearing from view as soon as the tigress approached.

He then backs away from the tigress and grabs his girlfriend's paw and quickly walks away, cursing under his breath. The tigress huffs furiously and then walks back inside her flower shop.

A car horn then brings Nick and me back from our shocked states. As Nick starts driving again, I grasp my ears in anguish and say.

"Okay… what the fuck happened to this city while we were gone?!"

Ariel and Lucky glance at each other and then start whispering amongst themselves. I can hear 'They are kind of specist here, right?' and 'Yeah' as they continue their quiet discussion.

My nose then twitches and I turn my attention back to Nick.

"This is so weird. It seems as if everyone suddenly started going crazy around foxes and… Nick… Nick?"

Nick is staring at something, his eyes wide open and his jaw hanging open. I then follow his gaze and…

Oh… my… fucking carrot!

On the side of an enormous building, visible for a kilometer around, there's a huge picture of Kat smiling happily as she nuzzles Jacob's muzzle. Both are naked, but thankfully the picture isn't showing anything below their chests. A red X is written over top of the picture and a message in bold white letters is stamped below it.

' **IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW HOT SHE IS! DON'T BANG YOUR SISTER! SAY NO TO INCEST!** '

"HOLY SHIT!" Nick and I exclaim at the same time.

What the fuck has Kat done to this city while we were gone?!

. 

* * *

.

Nick parks the car and we start making the rest of the way on foot. I wanted to take the car there the whole way, but Nick kept saying he wanted to show Little Fish the neighborhood he grew up in. My nose twitches constantly as I look around confused.

This neighborhood sure has changed. It wasn’t exactly a sparkling city jewel before, but… now it looks just awful.

Most of the houses have the windows closed, walls have graffiti on them, and few mammals, foxes, walk the streets. I know this was predominantly a fox neighborhood before but… last time I came here there were prey and other species of predators walking around as well.

And the foxes didn’t look so intimidating.

We pass by two tods, with dangerous looks on their faces. They’re wearing dark jeans and wife beaters. Both of them are carrying baseball bats. The red fox has a black wife beater, while the silver fox has a white wife beater… with bloodstains on it. Something tells me they aren’t planning on playing baseball.

They glance at us and Lucky pulls me closer to him protectively, his nose twitching vigorously.

The foxes then keep going on their way and I realize what was bothering me. They’re not wearing collars. I look at Nick’s collar, still flashing a yellow light, and frown. I thought wearing collars became law. But… on the risk of sounding specist, those two did look like thugs, and definitely the kind to need collars if anyone did.

We pass by another duo of foxes, wearing similar clothes and also carrying metal baseball bats. This is starting to get scary.

Most of the stores are closed, even though it’s afternoon, the perfect time for customers to visit, and some of them look like they haven’t been open in a whi...

“And I’m telling you that it’s my fucking mini market and I can deny entrance to anyone I fucking want!”

We stop and turn to see an angry fox standing in front of a very small mini market. He has his paws on his hips and is glaring at two police officers, a caribou and wolf.

The caribou sighs, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

“And what about that?” He points at a sign saying ‘Foxes Only!’, hanging on the mini market’s entrance just above a sign saying ‘It’s okay to be a fox’.

The tod glances back at the sign and then shrugs.

“None of your business.”

“It is our business. It’s against the law to discriminate against a part of the population based on their species.” The wolf says, crossing his arms.

“Oh! Is it now?” The tod asks.

“And where were you then when all those ‘No foxes allowed!’ business signs started appearing awhile ago?”

The wolf’s ears lay flat on his head and he then goes and looks uncomfortably at the caribou. The caribou clears his throat awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck.

“Listen, we got some complaints and…”

“Complaints from whom exactly?” The fox inquires.

The caribou stutters awhile and then the wolf asks awkwardly.

“Where’s your collar?”

The fox sneers at the police officer and snarls.

“You can take that collar and shove it up your fucking ass!”

“Hey…” The wolf takes a step forward and then looks at a little vixen peeking at them from behind a fruit stand inside the mini market.

“Watch your language in front of children.”

The little vixen then scowls and snarls cutely.

“Fuck off, pig!”

Gasp!

The officers stand frozen, staring at the little fox kit. The tod smiles, crosses his arms and his tail wags enthusiastically.

Four of the baseball bat wielding foxes watch the scene from a distance and chuckle in amusement. My nose twitches and I look at Nick and the others. They are as shocked as I am by the whole thing.

Suddenly a red fox vixen walks out of the mini market. She’s wearing fur tight black shorts and a hoodie covering most of her face, leaving only the tip of her muzzle exposed. Her paws are inside the hoodie’s large pockets. She walks in the direction of the police officers and the fox owner with a grin on her muzzle.

The wolf rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“Look, this is none of your conceARRGH!” He whines loudly. His face contorts in pain as the vixen suddenly takes a knife out from inside her large pockets and slashes his thigh.

Oh God!

My nose twitches and I freeze not believing what my eyes just witnessed.

As the wolf desperately tries to stop the bleeding from the large gash on his thighs, the caribou reaches for his tranquilizer pistol. Before he can aim his pistol, the vixen quickly dashes in his direction, ducking and slashing the back of his calf, right above his hoof.

Before I realize it my body springs into action and I dash towards them to stop this vicious attacker, followed by Nick as he limps after me shouting.

“CARROTS WAIT!”

The caribou officer screams in pain and loses his balance, falling to the ground on his belly. The vixen climbs on his back and Nick barks furiously.

“STOP!”

The vixen looks at us, her face obscured by the hoodie and she flashes a mocking grin before slicing his throat, jumping up and running away, darting towards a nearby alley.

What… WHAT THE FUCK?! She killed him! That cunt killed him! I clench my fists in anger and run even faster after her in hot pursuit.

“Mon Cheri?!” Lucky calls fearfully.

“ARRGH!” The wolf whines painfully.

“HELP THEM, LUCKY!” I shout and dive into the alley after her.

I spot the white tip of a bushy tail disappearing around a corner and force my legs to sprint even faster. She’s not getting away from me! I make the turn and manage to catch up to her!

The vixen is right there in front of me!

I smile in victory reaching for her hood but miss as she tries to dodge my paw and end up grabbing the end of her hoodie near her waist. Gotcha! I pull her with all my might, to force her slow down, but in a flash the murderous bitch takes out her knife and slashes at my paw, missing by mere inches and slicing the fabric I was holding onto with both paws instead. As the fabric rips apart I lose my balance and tumble backwards gripping the fabric.

“FUCK!”I try to stop but my momentum is too great and I trip, launching forward like an arrow.

I then curl my body into a protective ball while still in midair and fly towards the inside of a fallen trash can that was turned over. I groan in pain as I hit the hard metal bottom of the can and my nose twitches. I don’t know if I should count myself lucky or unlucky that the can is empty.

I lie inside for a few moments, recoiling from the pain, and then I hear Nick calling in desperation.

“Carrots!”

“I’m fine!” I groan and look at him as he lets out a sigh of relief.

He helps me craw out of the trash can and I ask, already guessing the answer.

“Did we lose her?”

Nick nods and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. Fuck. I look at the piece of the hoodie in my paw and clench it tightly.

“I managed to grab this from her.”

It has the brand’s name on it… I never saw this brand before. My ears perk up and I smile. This might be good. If this is some custom made hoodie then it means we might even find out who the killer is once we find out who made this hoodie and to whom it was sold to. We might be able to use it as a clue to locate the owner.

I inspect it for awhile but I can’t see one drop of blood nor one strand of fur on it. I was hoping she had cut herself a little, but I guess it was too much to ask. This is bad. We need to catch her as soon as possible. She was fast… faster than me. I’ve never seen anyone with such quick reflexes before. We have to arrest her before she strikes again.

“Good job. Let’s go back… I want to check on the victims.” Nick mutters.

I didn’t even get a good look at her face. That would’ve helped a lot.

The fox owner entered the mini market and is currently attending to the little crying vixen while he closes down his shop. Meanwhile, the baseball wielding foxes glance looking amused at us and walk away laughing loudly.

“Mon Amour!” Lucky exclaims and looks very relieved to see me coming back in one piece.

For a moment he forgets all about the wolf wailing in agony on the ground and runs in my direction, hugging me tightly.

“I was so worried. Why did you run after that dangerous criminal? She could have hurt you or worse!” He asks, his nose twitching nonstop.

“I’m a police officer.” I answer and his ears drop even more.

He nods, looking worriedly at me and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry Lucky. I know how to take care of myself.”

The wolf then whines again and we turn to him. Lucky’s nose twitches and he breaks our hug to tend to the wolf, nervously trying to tie a piece of cloth around the poor lupine’s thigh tighter to stop the torrent of blood pouring out of the wound.

The wolf looks at me with pleading eyes and whines weakly. My ears drop and I grit my teeth. I’m going to get that murderer even if it is the last thing I do.

‘ _Lap! Lap! Lap! Lap_!’ Huh?

Lucky then turns back to the caribou he had tried to save tying a tourniquet around his leg and a makeshift bandage around his neck to stop the spurting blood. But despite his best efforts, the caribou he is checking is now dead. The visage of his lifeless eyes staring in random directions, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and the pool of blood forming under his body makes me gag. Lucky looks mournfully from the corpse to me trying to stifle tears.

Ariel is on all fours beside the corpse, shamelessly lapping at the blood. She then notices the stares Nick and I are giving her and raises an eyebrow, asking confused.

“What?”

.

* * *

 

.

“Thanks for your help, guys.” Fangmeyer says sounding downcast.

She rises up from her chair and lets out a sigh. The atmosphere in the interrogation room is heavy. I nod and sigh, looking at Lucky’s sad and shaken face. Nick is still a little shocked but looks fine. Ariel on the other paw, is completely okay, the brutal murders didn’t faze her at all.

Snarlov’s ears lay flat on his head and he looks at Ariel with a somber expression.

“Are you okay, kid?”

“Yeah!” She answers happily and then takes another sip of her hot chocolate.

Sif looks a little surprised at her and then shakes his head.

“Just like Kat.” He mutters under his breath.

“Mon Cheri will be safe, right?” Lucky asks fearfully.

“Who?” Sif asks confused.

“Mon… I mean, Judy.”  Lucky’s nose twitches and he looks at me worriedly and continues.

“She’s not going to be assigned to dangerous areas where police officers are hunted and killed like that… right?”

I kiss him and say softly.

“Of course I am! We need to catch that murderer and bring her to justice!”

His eyes widen and he stares at me as if I had said I was going to commit suicide. Suddenly Fangmeyer butts in.

“Actually, Nick and Judy aren’t going to be assigned to this case.”

“WHAT?!” Nick and I exclaim at the same time.

The tigress crosses her arms and explains.

“You two are witnesses in this case, and Bogo said he needed to go over some stuff with you two before you can go back to work.” She then looks at Lucky and purrs.

“And don’t worry. We don’t think cops are being targeted specifically, so Judy should be reasonably safe.”

Lucky smiles slightly appearing a bit more upbeat and my nose twitches. I’ll have to have a word with Bogo. If he thinks he’s keeping me away from this case then he’s sorely mistaken.

We all stay silent for awhile and then Fangmeyer finally says.

“Let’s go. You guys wanted to talk to Bogo, right? I called him and he said he can talk to you two now.”

“Thanks Fangmeyer.” I smile and feel a tinge of hope. We need answers! And Bogo is one of the mammals that must surely have them.

“It’s Snarlov now.” She purrs contently and points at her collar.

Oh!

My ears perk up and I look at Snarlov inquisitively. He smiles shyly and averts his gaze, wagging his tail. Awwww!

“I didn’t take you for a stripe lover!” Nick laughs.

Sif scratches the back of his head shyly, wagging his tail, and my ears drop a little.

“I really wish I was here for your wedding.”

Sif’s ears lay flat on the back of his head and he makes a negative gesture.  My nose twitches in confusion and then I notice the scowl on his wife’s face.

“No, trust me. You didn’t miss anything special, not at all.” She snarls.

Umm…

“Did something happen during your wedding?”

“ **NO!** ” She roars.

Lucky and I recoil, our bunny ears hurting from her emphasis, and then she quickly apologizes.

“I’m sorry… it’s just that this is a touchy subject and it’s all the fault of a certain SOMEONE.” She stares annoyed at Sif.

“I already apologized.” He whines.

She wiggles her whiskers and huffs.

“Yeah… I think we should be going now.”

We stand up and as we walk out of the interrogation room we see Bogo talking to Francine and Delgato.

"CHIEF!" Nick and I call in unison.

They turn to us and then their jaws drop. Bogo looks extremely surprised at seeing us, but manages to keep his composure.

"Hopps, Wilde. I was wondering when you would get back. Too bad it couldn’t be under better circumstances."

We stop in front of them and Nick mocks.

"Seeing you again brings tears to my eyes as well Chief, but we have some important things to discuss."

"Judy! What happened to you?" Francine asks concerned.

She stares bewildered at my scars and my red eye.

“Actually, I was about to ask about that as well.” Fangme… Mrs. Snarlov asks.

"Don't worry Girls, nothing serious happened." I smile softly.

"How come?! Your eye is red!" She presses on, the worry obvious in her voice.

My nose twitches and suddenly Bogo rolls his eyes.

"Hopps, Wilde, we need to talk in my office."

The doors then nearly break as they open violently.

"CHIEF BOGO! OFFICER HOPPS! OFFICER WILDE!" OH NO!

Boi Cha runs in our direction, a microphone in his paw and a big grin on his muzzle. I feel a scowl forming on my face. How did he know we were here? Does he have a network of spies or something?!

"OFFICER WILDE!" The nosy jaguar calls out of breath as he nearly buries the microphone in Nick's muzzle.

"How do you respond to the allegations you raped a female arctic fox? Is it true that you married Officer Hopps? Did your Mother really disown you?"

Nick's eyes dart around and then Bogo taps on Delgato's arm.

"Get him out of here."

The lion officer doesn't need to hear it a second time before dragging Boi Cha outside.

"CHIEF BOGO! DOES THIS MEAN THE ZPD IS COVERING UP THE RAPE ALLEGATIONS?  CHIEF BO…" They disappear outside the precinct nearly the same time Ariel and Lucky enter.

The giggling giant otter runs to Nick and hugs him dearly.

"Your police station is beautiful!” She says.

Yup! Zootopia as a whole is much more beautiful than Terra! Soon she will see that as well.

“Too bad the outside is all destroyed." I mutter and then ask.

“Chief, can you tell me what happened to the precinct?”

It looks like a small tornado hit the building. The outside part of the precinct is being rebuilt by a small beaver construction crew. Several parts of the wall are burned or broken, as if they were hit by multiple stones.

“That… we will talk about that in a second.” Bogo says downcast.

Ariel looks around and then notices Lucky, his ears still droopy. She nudges him and says excitedly.

“Cheer up!” She then turns to Nick, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Nick licks her lips and whispers calmly.

"Now is not the time Little Fish!"

Bogo, Francine and the Snarlovs stare in shock at Nick and Ariel. The dumb fox's ears lay flat against his head and he asks.

"Something wrong fellas?"

"Fuck this!" Sif snarls and then grabs Nick and picks up a pair of pawcuffs.

Oh shit!

"What are you doing?!" Ariel asks as she looks horrified at the scene unfolding before her.

I raise my paws and try to get his attention.

"Snarlov! Please calm down."

"Calm down?!" He looks at Nick and snarls.

"He's a pedophile!"

"WHAT?! NO! She's legal! I swear!" Nick whines nervously.

I groan loudly and then complain.

"I  **KNEW**  this would happen, Nick!" I knew something like this would happen sooner rather than later!

' **SNARL!** ' As Snarlov moves to attempt to cuff Nick's paws, Ariel suddenly pounces on him, snarling furiously.

"AH!" Sif screams like a little bitch and jumps away, hiding behind his wife.

" **STOP!** " Bogo shouts.

Everyone freezes and then the angry buffalo points at Nick.

" **Explain**."

Nick gulps and then chuckles nervously. He stands up and puts a paw on Ariel's hips, pulling the furious giant otter closer to him.

"This is Ariel Wilde… my dear beloved wife."

Francine and Snarlov gasp and then the shocked wolf mutters.

"A child bride." Yup!

Bogo crosses his arms and sighs heavily.

"She's sixteen, but we got married in Terra so it is totally legal!" Nick then says.

"No laws have been broken Chief!"

Bogo stares into Nick's eyes for a long time and then looks at Ariel. The intense glare of animosity and hatred the young female is giving him makes the buffalo take a step back before saying sternly.

"Just don't do anything weird, Wilde."

"AHA!" Boi Cha exclaims, entering the precinct again running for his life as Delgato chases after him.

Suddenly Delgato pounces on him and both of them fall to the ground, centimeters away from Nick.

"Officer Wilde! How would like to participate in a special edition of my show tonight? So you can answer our questions and regain the people's trust in you!" Boi Cha asks expectantly.

For fucks sake?! Does this guy ever give anyone a rest? Shouldn't he be in physical pain right now?

"Yes he will." Bogo responds and then says.

"Delgato, get him  **out of here**!"

The lion officer gulps and then starts dragging Boi Cha away more violently than before. The jaguar just smiles victoriously and purrs.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!"

As the crazy jaguar is taken outside, Bogo turns his back on us.

"To my office. Now!" He doesn't even wait for our response before walking away.

"Wait here Little Fish!" Nick licks her cheek.

"I'll be right back."

Ariel nods and then I look at Lucky. He's picking up his cell phone with an excited look on his face. I think he’s somewhat fine for now.

.

* * *

 

.

We sit on the chair in front of Bogo's desk and stare at him. I open my mouth to talk but then he raises a hoof to stop me.

"Let me speak first Hopps." He crosses his arms and says.

"If the information I received is correct, then both of you suffered several injuries during your trip to Terra."

"Who told you about it?" I ask.

"The Terran police, they actually sent the hospital bills to Zootopia for our precinct to pay." Bogo snorts annoyed.

That sounds like something Terrans would do. He shakes his head and then stares at us.

"Hopps, Wilde… I have lost more officers than I would like in the past months… in more ways than one."

Oh no!

"Did someone else die?" Nick and I ask nearly at the same time.

Bogo shakes his head and sighs.

"Fortunately no… we’ve had a few attacks, but today was the first time we suffered casualties.” He grips his hoof and his expression darkens.

“We’ll catch that murderous vixen.”

“Didn’t the other witnesses have any helpful information?”

Bogo shakes his head.

“The mini market owner said he didn’t know anything and refused the talk. We couldn’t find anyone else.”

But there were other foxes and they laughed as those two officers died. They might have been involved.

“We need to know more if we’re going to get the case.” I mutter.

“You are not getting the case.” He says.

My ears drop and before I can protest, he raises a hoof, silencing me.

“Are you two feeling okay?” Bogo asks.

“Yeah.” Nick and I answer at the same time.

I should feel bad but… I’ve been so used to death lately. I’m not the same bright eyed girl that arrived in Zootopia. I’m changed now. I think Nick is the same.

Bogo sighs and nods.

“I've had several officers quitting their jobs. Wolford quit so he could work in a job that would pay more and give him more time to spend with his family. And then there were Savage and both Riders leaving as well. Together with the two of you that was six less officers making sure the streets are safe."

I roll my eyes and giggle softly.

"C'mon Chief! It's not as if Kat was good as a regular cop."

Bogo nods.

"Maybe, but she had plenty of experience with homicides, experience that we are now sorely lacking. Her knowledge helped us before, and even if she only wanted to help that bastard at the time, she could be useful to us again."

Wait… so did someone get murdered while we were gone? Was it a civilian? No right… it can't be. There hasn't been a civilian murder in Zootopia for God knows how long. Only criminals, or officers, sometimes kill each other, and even that is not all that common.

“But I guess you’re right about her not being fit as an officer. She’s too… murderous for the job.” He comments with a shiver.

Ummm… that’s obvious.

He then looks at us and says sternly.

“Well, now that you’re back, I’ll have you know, I’m splitting the two of you up.”

“WHAT?!”  Both of us shout at the same time.

“But Nick and I are partners.” I say shocked.

Bogo snorts and picks up some documents.

“I’ve considered all that has happened in the past few months and all of the information that has been brought to me and I’ve decided this is the best course of action. You two will be put in different precincts and will be assigned new partners. Meanwhile, I’ll be keeping a close eye on your behavior.”

Nick gasps and then says indignantly.

“Chief, you have to be fucking with us. Carrots is one of the major reasons I became a cop, you can’t separate us.” Awww.

“I’m not fucking with you, Wilde.” Bogo glares furiously at us and says.

“This has already been decided and nothing you say to me will change it.”

I won’t accept this! This is bullshit! If only I… ah… AAAAAH!

“AHAHAHAHAHA!” I laugh heartily and they look at me as if I was crazy.

I roll my eyes and pick up my phone. Before they can talk I smile smugly.

“Are you sure about that, Bogey Bo?” I ask him, fighting my urge to laugh as I wiggle my cellphone in front of him, showing him a video file stored in it.

Bogo’s eyes widen. He doesn’t need to be a genius to know what I’m implying here. Nick muffles a chuckle.

Bogo gulps, storing away the documents for our transfer and partner change.

"As I was saying, I have given you two more than enough time to sort whatever problems you two had in your lives out. You two were among the best officers, and I expect you to be on your best behavior now that you’re back. I expect you two to work together in this precinct for a long time, and I need you two in top shape." He says, pretending nothing has happened.

“Oh, Chief!” I grin and ask innocently.

“We’re getting the murder case right?” I wiggle the phone a few more times.

“Yes.” He answers with a forced smile.

Heh! That’s what I thought! I put my phone in my pocket and huff. I have him in my paw now!

“We are already assigning every officer we can to the investigation and we will find that murderer, even if we have to bring every fox in the entire city in for questioning.” He snorts angrily.

Nick’s ears lay flat on his head and he says.

“I wouldn’t do that, Chief. It wouldn’t sit well with the fox community.”

“Then it is up to the two of you to make that unnecessary, Detectives. And it would only be a last resort, Wilde.”

Chief’s expression hardens and he points at us.

"That being said, I'll have you two go through a mandatory psychiatric examination before being reassigned to new positions where Wilde's injury won't impede your work."

Ah good but…

"Do we really need the psych evaluation Chief?" Nick asks and looks pleadingly at me.

"Yes." Bogo responds.

Nick and I groan. My ears drop and I nod. I can’t start blackmailing him for every little reason, no matter how much I want to skip this psych evaluation. Sigh! Well it could be worse.

“Chief, I was thinking… that neighborhood was always a little more dangerous than the rest, but a cop murder never happened there before” Nick says.

“And I remember there being a lot more mammals living there… not just foxes.” He glances inquisitively at Bogo.

The buffalo groans and then rubs his forehead.

“Most of the foxes in the city were moved there to make living conditions in the city better for everyone. Wulfen and Oatsy shouldn’t have been there…”

“WHAT?!” Nick and I exclaim at the same time.

That makes no sense! I glare at him and blurt out confused.

“Why would they do that? What would that accomplish?! It’s just like those stupid collars. It’s not going to help any…” My nose twitches and I realize.

“Oh fuck, she murdered them out of spite! Because of what’s happening to foxes around the city.” I can’t believe it.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hopps.” He snorts.

“Chief! The foxes are going after police officers because they are discontent with the discrimination! That’s why they are hiding in the shadows and… oh fuck. That’s why they are creating their own militia!” That’s what those baseball wielding foxes are.

Bogo then asks angrily.

“Then what did you two want us to do? After everything Rider’s husband and your Mom did!”

“My Mom? And what could she have done to justify shoving all foxes into one area, like a bunch of unwanted trash.” Nick snarls, baring his fangs.

Bogo glares at him.

“Oh I don’t know, Wilde… haven’t you seen our central train station?” He asks sarcastically.

Nick and I glance in confusion at each other and then I ask.

“It’s being rebuilt. What of it?”

“Why do you two think it got destroyed in the first place?” Bogo asks us furiously.

GAASP!

NO! He can’t be implying… NO! Marian wouldn’t… she couldn’t! She’s just a little vixen!

“And now all the money that should be going to fix the damn CCTV cameras in the entire city is going to rebuild the station instead, because the mayor doesn’t want to raise the taxes or cut costs elsewhere to pay for both at the same time.” Bogo complains.

“My Mom is in prison?” Nick whines sorrowfully.

“No, but she should be.” Bogo snorts.

Nick lets out a sigh of relief and grins, letting his body collapse back in his chair. My nose twitches and I gulp. What the fuck happened to this city while we were gone?

“You shouldn’t be so happy, Wilde. That was a nightmare to deal with.” He points at Nick and then says authoritatively.

"And the things I've heard about you two haven’t helped in the slightest."

“Wait… what things?” I ask concerned.

If he’s comparing anything we have done in the past to destroying a FUCKING TRAIN STATION, then it must’ve been something bad.

Nick asks and then chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"If you heard about the golf tournament then yes… I did go there just to steal the martinis, but I wasn’t the only one." Nick says with a smirk.

"It's not the golf tournament. I heard bad things about you… both of you." Bogo responds, scowling. The atmosphere of the room then gets heavier and he says.

"Wilde, a pregnant vixen claimed you had raped her, and Hopps, there has been a rumor going around about you in the poorer areas of the town. They're saying you committed violent perverse crimes against foxes and that we are hiding them from the public."

WHAT?!

My nose twitches and I exclaim.

"That's bullshit! I didn't do anything."

"I believed that to be the case. We still haven't discovered who the ones responsible for spreading that rumor are." Then Bogo looks at Nick and sighs.

Nick is staring down at his feet with a sunken look on his muzzle. Bogo's expression softens a little and he asks.

"Nick, about the vixen… did you do it?"

Nick… he never called him Nick before.

I look worriedly at him and put a paw on his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Nick glances at me and gives me a small smile before turning to Bogo.

"I did it Chief." NICK?!

Bogo's face could be made of stone as he asks.

"What happened?"

"I was drunk. I was… still am, an idiot. I misinterpreted a few signals and… even though I had just met her, I liked her. I really did." Nick answers truthfully.

Bogo closes his eyes and sits in silence for a long time. Suddenly his shoulders drop and he sighs heavily.

"Alcohol, this is why I miss the days when alcohol was banned from Zootopia." He rubs his forehead and comments.

"That also explains why they ruled her case the way they did."

Nick and I glance at each other and Nick asks expectantly.

"Chief, could you tell me more about the case? We looked for it on the net on the way here, but there was nothing to be found."

"The whole case was closed to public, and the higher ups managed the whole thing. Information about it was kept a secret in order to avoid ruining the ZPD's reputation even more at the time. The mayor was involved with it, trying to make it work out somehow." He responds and then adds.

"And that's why you'll have to go to that annoying jaguar's show. I'm sure you'll be able to shut him up and prevent him from creating even more rumors about our precinct."

Nick furrows his eyebrows and says.

"If it was all handled in secret, then how did the public learn about it in the first place?"

"There was an information leak. We still don't know how it happened, but we are sure it wasn't that jaguar. That's also part of the reason he has been even more annoying lately. I heard he felt his honor was tarnished for not being the first one to get the scoop." Bogo answers rolling his eyes.

Yeah, Boi Cha is a creep.

"Do you know where she is? Skye! And what of my kit?" Nick asks, looking expectantly at Bogo.

Chief nods.

"I don't know much. The higher ups left even me in the dark for the most part, claiming I was too personally involved with you and Hopps to be impartial. But from what I've heard... the vixen and your son…" Bogo stops and looks at us.

“Hopps, Wilde… there’s another thing I need to ask.” He clears his throat awkwardly.

“You two never had sex on top of my table… did you?”

WHAT?! Why would he ask that?

'Ring!' Bogo's stops talking and sighs.

"Just a moment." He picks up his phone and answers.

"Bogo here."

His eyes then widen and he says hurriedly.

"I'll be right there."

"Chief?" Nick calls confused.

Bogo stands up and walks past us.

"I'm sorry Wilde, we'll have to talk later. There has been another murder." Oh fuck!

“Was it a police officer again?” I ask concerned.

Bogo shakes his head and I sigh in relief. Then I feel like shit for being happy about it. A murder is bad no matter who is being killed. We watch in shock as he leaves the room in a hurry. What has happened to this city I love?

"I have a son." Nick mutters.

Nick's ears lay flat on his head and my ears drop.

"Nick… c’mon, we can go look for clues about the murder on the way to your mother’s house and AH! I know!" My ears perk up and I smile.

“He said the Mayor was involved. City Hall is a five minute walk from here. We could make a quick stop there.”

Nick looks at me and smiles.

“Let’s go, my scary blackmailing sly bunny!”

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Right!"

We leave the office room and walk down the stairs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We hear Francine's thunderous laughter and then spot the elephant standing near a familiar giant otter.

"All because of his dick?" Francine asks, wiping a tear of laughter with her trunk.

Ariel nods.

"Yup! She had to wear an eye patch. She looked like a pirate!"

FUCK!

"ARIEL!" That little gossiping teenager! If Francine knows… then everyone in the entire ZPD will know within a day.

Francine glances at me and then says.

"I have to go! It was a pleasure, Mrs. Wilde!"

Ariel giggles and does a little bow as Francine walks away.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her much!" My nose twitches and I explain.

"She's the biggest gossiper in the force, both literally and figuratively."

Ariel stares at me, her aqua blue eyes shining mischievously.

"I didn't tell her much." She says.

Why do I feel she is lying? Sigh… fuck it. Why do I even care about what Francine says? I can't even imagine what poor Nick must be going through, being labeled as a rapist.

Well, technically… he is one... but that’s not the matter here.

But he wasn't right in the head when that happened. Just like me when I…

"Mon Cheri!" Lucky says excitedly, grabbing my shoulders and startling me.

"An agent just called. I got the job as the face and spokesmammal for the bunny contraception pills being introduced here in Zootopia!"

"Oh… that's nice. I didn't know you had even applied for it." I smile, calming my racing heart.

"I didn't." Lucky answers excitedly.

My nose twitches and I then ask.

"But how did they know where you were and how to contact you then?"

"I… I don't know!" Lucky's nose twitches and his smile falters for a moment.

"But he said my personal agent got me this gig! Whoever my agent is." He mutters but then smiles again.

“But that means I’ll have a job to he….”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT GOING TO LOOK INTO THE CASE?!” A female asks indignantly.

We all turn to look at two vixens furiously glaring at McHorn. The skirts they are wearing go to the middle of their thighs and hug their asses nicely. One is wearing a pink tank top and the other is wearing a light orange blouse. The fur under their eyes is matted and wet, as if they had been crying a lot.

McHorn looks at them and scoffs.

“We need to investigate real problems.”

“REAL PROBLEMS?!” A vixen barks.

“WE WERE SEXUALLY ASSAULTED.”

“Then you should wear less scandalous clothes then. The guy must have mistook you two for sluts. Everybody already knows the reputation you fox bitches have.” He looks annoyed at them.

“And how can you prove you two weren’t the ones that assaulted someone?” He asks.

My ears drop and I walk closer to them.

One of the vixens then snarls furiously and tries to pounce on McHorn while the other vixen holds her back.

“ **THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING YOU PIG?!** ” Both of their collars turn red.

“Stop! Calm yourself and put your clothes back on. Keep your pants up and do not smash, molest, knot, cream pie, double team…”

McHorn chuckles and points at their collars.

“See! You’re already horny again. Now stop wasting my time.” He turns his back on the two furious vulpines and walks away.

That… that’s not right. He can’t just dismiss them on the basis that they are vixens. They might have really been assaulted. I’ll have to have a good talk with Bogo about this later.

I walk in their direction but Nick is faster.

“Hello, ladies!” Nick asks coolly and approaches them with a smirk.

They look at him and he starts.

“I couldn’t help but hearing that…”

“Wait a second… you’re Nick Wilde!” One of the vixens exclaims.

“The one and only!” Nick grins smugly and then the vixens spit on him.

Gasp!

“Fuck you!” One snarls.

“Traitor!” The other barks and then both vixens quickly walk out of the precinct, giving Nick venemous looks.

They… they are severely disrespecting a police officer. They could be arrested for this! I glare at the vixens but I don’t tell them to stop or try to prevent them from leaving in any way. I dislike what they are doing but… I understand they’re not in their right mind.

My ears drop and I look at Nick. He used to be a hero for his kind.

He stays frozen for a few moments and then Ariel whispers in his ears.

“That was kind of hot!” Ewww!

Nick then snaps out of it and chuckles awkwardly.

"Well…" The fox hugs Ariel and licks her cheek affectionately before turning to me.

“Let's go!"

.

* * *

 

.

I smile and put my phone in my pocket as I walk back into the room.

“Hey Nick! I just talked to FruFru and she said we should visit her and Mr. Big tonight. They want to help us regarding your… what’s wrong?” My nose twitches in confusion.

Nick is facepawing as if there was no tomorrow.

“I just searched Nick Wilde’s mother on Zoogle.” He whines.

“Oh…” My ears drop and I ask.

“And… what were the results?”

He lets out a huge sigh and shakes his head.

“This is something we will need lots of wine to discuss.” Shit. It’s that bad huh.

Suddenly the mayor’s vixen secretary looks at us from behind her desk.

“Mayor Kaa will see you two now.” The swift vixen secretary says softly and smiles, gesturing for Nick and me to enter the office.

Mayor Kaa? What about Khan?

We enter the office and the weasel sitting behind the desk greets us warmly.

“Officers! It’s so good to see you two.”

We sit in front of him and he asks cheerfully.

“Have you enjoyed your stay in Terra? Oh! No need to answer that! I know you did.” He chuckles, slowly shaking his head, and then rests his elbows on the desk.

“What can I do for you?”

“Where’s my son?!” Nick blurts out.

My nose twitches and I put a paw on his arm, squeezing it softly.

“I can’t tell you that, Champ!” Kaa answers with a wink.

“But here’s what I can do for you…” He puts a coupon on the table.

“This will get you a pizza for half the price at that place near the water park. There are enough kids making noise there to fill the void your son has left in your heart.” He says softly.

Gasp!

I scowl and Nick growls. This tailhole is making fun of Nick’s situation.

Nick bares his teeth and snarls.

“Do you fucking think I’m joking here?”

“No, and my heart aches for you. It really does!” Kaa smiles.

“But it wouldn’t be beneficial for me to tell you anything.”

Nick growls and I ask angrily.

“And it’s beneficial for you to oppress the fox population? To make them wear those ridiculous collars?”

“You see… I wasn’t the one who came up with this idea… I proposed it to the council as a joke but they loved it. I would’ve been against it… if I hadn’t had to use all of my political power to keep the chicken law intact. So I had to give my support to the collar law. As much as I dislike saying this, Khan was needed for this job. Too bad he was too soft. He has more charisma than me after all. But either way, I managed to make some deals and chickens will continue to be processed as food for as long as I remain in office… that is going to be two years… maybe three if I don’t resign early.” He grins and rests his chin on his paws.

“But onto the question of what I’m gaining with the oppression of foxes? Well, lets just say that somewhere in the distance, there’s a tiny factory with my name on it, that produces only one product…can you guess what it is?”

Gasp! This is… horrible. And he’s telling this to us without a care in the world.

“Mammals are dying!” I say horrified.

Kaa laughs and wiggles his paws.

“I’m alive and well, so…”

This villainous scum!

“We’ll bring you to justice.” I swear.

“No, you won’t.” He chuckles.

“Not if Nicky here wants to see his son anytime soon.”

What? We freeze and he says softly.

“The reason I’m telling you all of this is to make sure you know better than to stick your noses into my affairs. Cooperate with me and I can promise I’ll help you when the time comes.”

“Where’s my son?” Nick asks.

“I’m your friend. I really am. You two have no idea what the bigger picture is. This is so much bigger than you and I, and if you meddle with the plan again then you would probably die so…”

“ **Where’s my son?** ” Nick growls under his breath.

“… in the end, you’ll end up thanking me for my assistan…”

Nick suddenly jumps up from his chair to the table and grabs Kaa by the collar of his shirt.

“ **WHERE’S MY SON?** ” Nick growls darkly, his fangs scrapping against Kaa’s neck.

The insane weasel smiles, looking at Nick with a carefree expression.

“Do it!” He says excitedly.

What the fuck?! He’s insane!

Nick’s scowl falters and he violently throws Kaa back into his chair. The weasel chuckles and readjusts his shirt.

“There’s no need for violence, we’re all friends here.” He then gives Nick a dark glare.

“Sit.”

Nick pants out of breath and gulps dryly. He sits back in his chair, his paws trembling slightly.

Kaa gazes at us.

“Now that that is out of your system and you understand where you stand in all of this, let me explain… your son is in no danger. In fact, he’s probably safer than he would ever be if he was here with you.”

Bastard!

Nick’s paws grip into fists and he asks.

“How long until I can see him?”

“Three to four years if you are lucky… and behave well.” Kaa responds.

I scowl at him.

“Reynard won’t let you do it.” My nose twitches and I threaten.

“I’ll tell him about you.” I’m pretty sure that Kaa, just like Khan, has ties to Kat’s father. He can try to…

“What Reynard doesn’t know, doesn’t concern him. And you won’t be able to contact him either.” Kaa grins venomously.

“You two are five steps from realizing I am ten steps ahead.”

Nick’s ears lay flat on his head and he stares at his feet. I feel my stomach sinking and gulp dryly.

”Now, if you will excuse me! I’m a very busy weasel!” Kaa smiles and points at the door.

“If you’d be so kind as to leave.”

We stand up feeling as if we had been hit by a truck. As we make our way to the door I look back at the weasel and say furiously.

“If you touch Nick’s son... I swear I’ll…”

“Please, I would never be so low as to hurt a child. I would have you two killed though! Besides, I already told you, his son is not with me.” Kaa laughs.

“He’s living with his Grandparents.”

Grandparents?!

Nick and I look at him and he says.

”You should’ve seen your mother’s face when she first saw her grandkit! I heard she’s always around him!”

MARIAN!

Nick and I look at each other and then run out of his office.

“Let’s go visit my Mom!”

We run past the waiting room and the secretary vixen smiles looking amused. I turn to Nick and say.

“We also need to look for clues about the killer and ask if anyone saw a suspicious looking vixen anywhere.”

“Right.” He nods.

We pause in silence for a few seconds and then, as we run down the stairs, Nick says.

“Carrots…”

“What is it?”

“We’ll play his game for now… but that won’t stop me from investigating the fuck out of that weasel. And I swear to fucking God if I can prove he’s committing any serious crime then, even if I can’t see my son, I…” He narrows his eyes and I nod.

“I get it!” I smile and glance at him.

“I would want nothing less from my partner.”

.

* * *

 

.

Nick continuously rings his mother’s house doorbell and then Ariel hugs him.

“Calm down, Fofo. Your mother is an old vixen. Don’t rush her.” She says softly.

Nick sighs.

“I know. But with these murders happening around here I just…” He looks at the door and says.

“She’s awake! There’s music inside. Can’t you hear it?” He asks nervously.

I know how he feels. We took some time to walk around and look for clues about the killer’s identity and motives, but that vixen didn’t leave a single strand of fur behind. And so far, all the foxes that we asked for information said they didn’t know anything, at least the ones that didn’t spit at us said that.

My ears drop and I nod.

“Yes, but we need to stay calm… and be ready to run if she grabs a knife.” So far the only thing I know about the killer is that she’s a female, a red fox and is probably young, although this last part is speculation based on how fast she was.

But then again, Marian was an old vixen and sure seemed to move quite fast. Knowing her penchant for violence and retribution, she could even be the killer.

Lucky looks at me surprised and then chuckles.

“She wouldn’t grab a knife. She’s Nick’s Mom.”

“I’m dead serious. She tried to stab me once.

“Oh…” He stops and his smile disappears and he looks nervously at the door holding me close.

Suddenly, we hear the door knob moving and the door opens.

“ **Blood gushes from the wound… The cut is wide and deep… And before I turn around… He falls to his knees!** ” We can hear the music more clearly now… and I think I’ve already heard this befo…

My jaw drops. I blink twice and rub my eyes to make sure I’m not seeing things.

There’s a platinum fox vixen in front of us. She’s young, in her twenties, and has pure snow white fur under her muzzle and belly, light green eyes surrounded by grey fur, grey furred ears, an athletic body, but with curves that catch the eye, a nice big ass, an extremely fluffy bushy tail and wide hips. She’s only wearing a short dark purple nightgown that stops at her hips and hugs her curves nicely.

Nick grins and wags his tail.

“Nice… ouch!”

Ariel elbows him and he whines, rubbing his belly.

“SCARLET?!” I exclaim.

The vixen tilts her head to the side cutely and asks.

“Who?”

Lucky looks confused at us and Ariel giggles.

“Scarlet’s a red fox! Did you two drink with the mayor?”

But… but…

Nick and I look at each other and then back to the vixen in front of us. She looks… she…

“Where’s my Mom?” Nick asks confused.

The vixen raises an eyebrow and looks at Nick.

“Ah! You’re Nicholas! Marian told me about you. She moved from here!” She responds.

She sounds… a little like Scarlet… but not enough for her to be the same mammal. My nose twitches and I shake my head. She can’t be Scarlet… Scarlet is in Terra after all. It’s impossible. And Scarlet is a red fox, errr… arctic fox vixen…

Anyway, this one is a platinum fox.

But it sure is a coincidence for her to have a nightgown just like the one Scarlet wore… and for her to be listening to the same kind of music. My ears droop and I gulp. I’m not going crazy am I?

Nick’s ears lay flat on his head and he tries to look inside the house. The vixen stands in his way and says.

“Marian said I could stay here and she told me you’re not allowed inside the house and that I should kill you if you try to enter.”

We look at her to see if she’s joking but she’s not cracking a smile.

“Whoa, your mother is really mad at you.” Ariel mutters.

The sad thing is… I can see Marian saying that.

“Was that everything you wanted?” She asks out of patience.

Nick scratches the back of his neck

“Do you know anything about my son?”

“Nope!” She answers happily and then she says.

“Look, I already had to deal with a ton of pigs today asking me if I knew some random vixen that allegedly attacked two coppers and I really need my beauty sleep so... bye!” She yips and slams the door on us.

We stay there for a while, staring at the door and then I turn to Nick. His face is a mask, not showing any emotions, but I know better. Ariel hugs him and he sighs.

“Well, that was interesting.” Nick says and then shakes his head.

“Let’s just… ummm… let’s go see Finnick!” He looks at us and kisses Ariel before saying.

“He might know something and he already wanted to see us anyway.”

We nod and start walking back the way we came.

Marian moved away... probably because she thought Nick and I were engaged. Sigh, why does she need to be so crazy and specist? It’s almost as if…

Suddenly, Lucky puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. My nose twitches and I look confused at him. Whatever, it must be… oh my.

There’s a giant floof rabbit walking in our direction. He stands around Nick’s height, a slim and fit muscular body, snow white fur, ruby red eyes and a cute pink nose. He’s wearing dark blue jeans and a black polo t-shirt with a single vertical red line on it, emphasizing his white fur and red eyes. The recent bite mark on his left ear is easy to spot and gives him a wild air.

He’s carrying a bouquet of roses in one paw and a fluffy chicken with a cute little scarf around her neck under his arm. He looks to be lost in his thoughts.

My nose twitches and I avert my gaze embarrassed. I have to admit he looks quite dashing and… hot! It’s very rare to see giant floof rabbits around. I only have ever met two. One was a childhood friend and the other was his grandfather… wait a second.

As he approaches us, I take a better look at him and then my jaw drops.

“Bell?” I ask surprised.

The giant floof rabbit stops and looks around surprised. He then spots me and his nose twitches.

“Judy?”

IT’S HIM! I smile and run in his direction, giving him a big hug, nearly making him drop his chicken.

“OH MY GOSH! It’s so good to see you! It has been so long!”

He chuckles and ruffles the fur atop my head.

“Hey Shorty!”

I look up at him and giggle. He’s all manly, muscular and handsome now. He used to be so thin and weak and… kind of wimpy.

“You look so different! Ah, here, come meet the gang!” I take his paw and guide him to Lucky and the others.

“Bell! This is my mate, Lucky!” I hug my lucky bunny and nuzzle his neck before introducing the others.

“And this is Nick and his wife, Ariel.”

I smile and then point at the giant floof rabbit.

“This is Bell. We are childhood friends! He moved away when we were in high school.”

Lucky keeps staring silently at Bell, his nose twitching nonstop as if he was intimidated. Heh… he lived in a place full of much larger dangerous predators, and he’s afraid of one big rabbit.

Bell raises an eyebrow and comments.

“Yeah, I know him. He’s famous. But I thought you and Nick were seeing each other.”

“No… why would you ever think that?” I ask confused.

“It looked that way on TV.” He shrugs.

“You look like a giant stuffed toy!” Ariel says excitedly and Bell laughs a little.

Nick chuckles and then says.

“Hey, Big Marshmallow. I wouldn’t think a bunny would be walking alone around these parts, with all that has been going on lately.”

“Ah, well… I can’t pay much attention to that. I have more important things to worry about.” Bell chuckles with a smile, looking at the flower bouquet and the chicken.

Lucky’s body finally starts relaxing and his grip on me softens.

“So, you’re seeing a lady friend.”

“Yeah.” Bell smiles brightly and nods.

Oh, that’s cool. I remember he used to be into me when we were in high school… it’s nice to see he’s getting a date. He’s a really nice guy.

My nose twitches and I say softly.

“That’s great to hear! And I think it’s super cute you’re gifting her a pet.” I heard pets bring couples together! I point at the chicken and ask.

“Have you already given her a name?”

Bell tilts his head looking confused at me and then he glances at the chicken he’s carrying.

“Oh! Ah, yeah, pet… _cough cough_.” He clears his throat and then grins.

“Her name is… Snack.”

That’s a weird name for a chicken.

Nick scratches his chin and comments.

“Unless things changed, I don’t remember any bunnies living around these parts.”

“Vixen.” Bell answers shyly and his nose twitches.

Bell and a vixen? Whoa… but he’s so kind. Why would he go after a violent vixen?  Wait! No, stop it, Judy! Not all vixens are violent as Marian is! She must be sweet and nice and innocent like Robin and Scarlet are… well, innocent like Scarlet!

Lucky then hugs me and softly rubs his chin on my cheek.

“Was she the one that bit your ear?” Ariel asks curiously, her aqua blue eyes shining.

What… no! That bite mark looks serious, not playful. Of course his girlfriend would never…

“Yes, things aren’t going too well…” Bell averts his gaze ashamedly and nods.

“But… that’s why I have this chicken now.”

My jaw drops and I look surprised at him.

“The Bell I knew when we were younger would never go after a violent barbaric female that would hurt him.” I say and my nose twitches.

Lucky, Nick and Ariel then turn to look at me. Lucky smiles playfully and nuzzles my cheek.

“Are you sure about that, Mon Cheri? I still went after you after you beat me up.” He teases.

My ears drop and I cough awkwardly. Ariel then giggles and Nick mocks.

“She’s a bunbarian!”

I roll my eyes and Lucky bursts into laughter as well. Nick then shakes his head and looks at Bell, taunting.

“That’s a big bunny for you! Disregarding the danger of bodily harm and thinking with his dick at the mere promise of a puss.” He clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

Like you’re one to talk! Hypocrite!

Lucky and I roll our eyes and then Bell chuckles awkwardly.

“Yeah… anyway, it was nice seeing you again and all but I really need to be going.” Bell says.

“See yah guys, ah! And I wouldn’t go that way if I were you! There’s a crime scene in there.”

Another one?! Is this the same one Bogo was talking about?

My ears drop and I nod.

“Sure, absolutely. We can talk later… here, take my number.”

We quickly exchange phone numbers and then he says.

“Thanks Judy, I’ll be sure to contact you later.”

I nod and smile.

“Sure thing, talk to you… later…” My nose twitches and I look confused at a red fox that is glaring at us.

He’s wearing a red polo shirt and dark blue jeans, and just like Bell, he has a flower bouquet in one paw and a live chicken in the other. He has crimson red fur, the reddest fur I’ve ever seen on any fox, dark furred paws and ears, and white fur under his chin, on the tip of his tail and on his belly.  There’re three scar marks on the left side of his muzzle and his cold ice blue eyes gaze upon us, no… he’s glaring directly at Bell.

He’s not wearing his collar, but if he was then I’m sure it would be red as fuck right now.

Bell’s smile disappears and he glares back at the fox with a murderous rage unbecoming of him. I’ve never seen him mad before. My ears drop and we watch in silence as the two males exchange hateful looks. He never got into fights and… wait… is he a…

LOVE RIVAL?!

Then, suddenly, the fox sprints away, quickly passing by us and running in the direction we came from.

“I’ll have to go now.” Bell says angrily and chases after the fox.

“Thanks, bye Bell.” I wave awkwardly and watch as he runs away. Damn… his tail is really fluffy and big. Like, REALLY fluffy and big.

“Should we follow them?” Lucky asks.

I…

 “Let’s hope we didn’t make your friend late for his date, Carrots. Otherwise Big Marshmallow is going to get even more bite marks.” Nick chuckles and then adds.

“Actually, he might get a few more scars either way. That tod didn’t look like he was going to back down easily.”

My nose twitches and I look annoyed at him.

“Then lets go after…”

 “Nah nah nah nah! The clock is ticking. And we have to meet Finnick in a few!” Nick urges.

Sigh.

“Alright!” I nod and we start walking away.

Sure enough, there was another murder crime scene nearby. As soon and we see the ‘KEEP OUT’ police lines, Nick and I look at each other and nod.

“Lucky, Ariel… we will drop you two at Nick’s place before we go see his friend.”

“But…” Both of them begin to protest but Nick raises a paw.

“Nah, nah… Carrots and I know this city! We’ll be fine.” He licks Ariel’s lips and smiles.

“It’ll be safer for us if we don’t have to worry about you two.”

Ariel glares at him for a few moments and then sighs, nodding.

Lucky looks at me and chuckles.

“I could just do what you did the whole time in Terra ignoring my advice and go after you two anyway… I won’t… but I could.” He teases and before I can respond he kisses me and whispers.

“Just take care, alright Mon Amour?”

Aww.

“Don’t worry, Lucky! I always do!” Well I try to anyway.

.

* * *

 

.

We walk towards a very familiar van and I feel a shy smile creeping its way upon my face. This makes me remember the day I went looking for Nick and found Finnick's van.

We're meeting Finnick in a deserted area, the intersection of two alleyways in a lower income part of the city, and we are VERY late. I reach out to knock on the van's back doors but Nick pushes me out of the way and knocks in a hurry.

Hmpf!

We took longer to get here because we made a quick stop at the other murder crime scene. Apparently this one was even more gruesome than the one we had previously witnessed. A pig was murdered in a dark alley last night. They found his headless body today and his head was apparently found in front of the Prey Lives Matter headquarters.

His head was impaled on a sharp wooden stick stuck in the ground for all to see. Whoever did this must’ve had a lot more arm strength than a vixen, since apparently his head was cut off in a single stroke by an ax.

Apparently, from what they heard from the foxes, especially from the vixens, that pig was a molester that was running amok around their neighborhood, probably the same one those two vixens in the precinct were complaining about.

The worst part is they were all happy he was dead and gone. According to Delgato, a lot of them even said that if they knew who did it, they would give the killer a pat on the back and wouldn’t tell the “ _pigs_ ” anything.

Sigh. This is why you can’t victimize a group like that. Later they won’t trust you even when you try to help them.

But maybe Fin can help.

I roll my eyes and mutter.

"Chivalry truly is dead!"

Nick chuckles and pokes my arm.

"Suck it up, Jude the Dude! This is an emergency."

I smirk and before I can retort the van's doors burst open.

" **WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! YOU'RE LATE!** " Finnick growls loudly, with a volume incongruous with his tiny frame. His collar is already yellow and we just got here.

Both Nick and I laugh a little. This fennec is going to burst a vein one of these days.

"Would it kill you to receive us with open arms for a change, Finnick?" I ask, holding back more giggles.

“Damn, you’re being moody today.” Nick crosses his arms and jokes.

"What's the problem big guy? Late for a popsicle run with your new Daddy?"

Fin’s collar then turns red and as soon as it starts the ‘Thou shall not knot’ mantra, Fin takes it off and throws it on the van’s floor stomping on it.

“ **Fucking piece of shit!** ”

Nick grins and we laugh a little but soon stop, looking confused at Finnick. Normally he would grunt angrily and calls us 'Fools' or something else by now and we would laugh even more.

But he's silent… motionless.

Finnick is glaring at us with an intensity I've never seen from him before.

" **Are you two fucking retarded?** " He growls and then loses his shit.

" **DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND FUCKING ACT BUDDY BUDDY WITH ME NOW?!** "

Whoa. What the...

My ears drop and I look baffled at him. He's angry… really angry this time. Nick's ears lay flat on his head and he stutters a little before asking.

"Fin, buddy. What's wrong?"

" **Fuck you Nick! You know what is fucking wrong.** " Fin glares at us and then snarls, his voice brimming with rage.

" **I specifically told you to come here dressed inconspicuously and at the specific appointed time. I sent my partner away to get some donuts at that fancy place near the auto shop just so he wouldn't be here, but you had to go and fucking get here late didn't you?"**

Nick chuckles.

"You did all of this just so we could meet in private! I'm moved!" Nick says softly, placing a paw on top of his heart.

Finnick closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He then glares at us, grinning toothily as he asks.

" **Yes Nick! I did all of this so I could have enough time alone with you two tailholes to stare right into your eyes and ask WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!** " He barks.

My nose twitches and I ask concerned.

“Fin, I’m sorry we got here late, but we need your help. Have your heard anything about who’s committing these murderous crimes?”

“ **Go fuck yourself, bunny. The only crimes we are going to talk about today are yours, tailhole**.” Finnick snarls viciously.

Gasp! What a jerk. Wait… our crimes?

"Alright, that's enough." Nick snarls annoyed and then sighs. He looks sorrowfully at Finnick and raises his paws in surrender.

"Look, Fin… if you're mad because of what happened with Skye. I'm sor…"

" **IF I'm MAD?! Of course I'm fucking MAD you idiot.** " The fennec asks dumbfounded and continues.

" **Do you have any idea the gigantic fucking size of the mess you two fuckers caused?** "

"I didn't cause any mess." My nose twitches and I say.

"If anyone did anything it was Kat! She has a **WHOLE** giant anti-incest poster with her picture plastered on it."

"Fin!" Nick calls, putting a paw on my shoulder trying to call both of us down.

"Please, I know I screwed up. I screwed up hard." Nick's tail hangs low and he sighs.

"But I need to understand what is going on so I can at least try to fix it. So please, please explain to me what is going on."

Nick…

The fennec's angry expression doesn't soften a bit and he keeps scowling at us

" **You two and that tailhole doppelganger of yours fucked things up.** " Finnick says and he then starts scowling again, as if his rage had been renewed.

" **When Skye nearly tore me a new one after I hooked you two up, I knew you had screwed up Nick, but seriously… raping her? Fuck! Did you know half the fucking city doesn't know or care about it? They think it's just rumors or false claims. Half of the fuckers are saying theseare just the lies of some random whore trying a publicity stunt using your fucking name. The other half is trying to pin the blame on fucking Name, that tailhole.** " Finnick growls and spits on the ground in disgust.

Fucking name? Whose name? Nick looks down ashamed and my nose twitches.

"Nick didn't mean it. It was just because Kat had perverted him into thinking like that." I stand up to protect my friend.

" **STOP BLAMING THE DAMN TIGRESS!** " Finnick barks and then grabs his baseball bat, pointing it menacingly at my face.

Nick pulls me back and stands protectively in front of me.

Finnick's chest heaves up and down as he breathes heavily, baring his fangs in rage.

" **You must think I'm such an idiot, don't you bunny? 'Oh, I just want to play a prank on Nick's girlfriend!' BULLSHIT! Did the tigress hold your paw while you pointed the gun at some random fucker? Did she force you to try to get my partner's cousin raped you fuck?** "

"Carrots? What is he talking about?" Nick looks bewildered at me.

My nose twitches and I stare petrified at him and try to answer.

"I… I… I…"

What was it that Bogo had said earlier to Nick and me?

'I heard bad things about you… both of you.'

The…

'Hopps, there has been a rumor going around about you in the poorer areas of the town…'

The rumors!

'They're saying you committed crimes and that we are hiding it from the public.'

The rumors are about what I did to Kitthree and Mark. My blood freezes in my veins and I stare at Finnick. I… I never should've done that. I never…

Finnick grimaces at us accusingly and exclaims.

" **You can fool all those fuckers Downtown but I'm not a sucker. And the fox community sticks together."**

He glares at Nick.

" **You knew that once...** " His eyes bore holes into us and he snarls.

" **Word on the street is that the famous Nick Wilde thinks he's better than other foxes and doesn't give a rat's ass about his own kind. That his cop bunny is brutalizing vixens and tods left and right. And that the fucking coppers at the ZPD and City Hall are covering it all up. And now they’ve got us wearing THESE DAMN ANNOYING THINGS!** " He points at the collar on the floor.

Finnick pants, his ears slowly laying flat on his head. He then tightens the grip of his bat and gulps dryly.

" **Nick…** " The fennec mutters softly, with a troubled look on his face as he stares at Nick.

The two foxes look at each other when suddenly both mine and Finnick's ears perk up as we hear laughter and steps coming our way.

" **Shit!** " Finnick curses and then points at us.

" **You have to go, NOW!** " He ushers us away silently.

What is ha…

Suddenly a silver fox followed by five other foxes appears, all of them holding paper bags in their paws and wagging their tails cheerfully.

"Hey Little Dude! I met some friends and we ended getting regular donuts from the bakery near old Lonhorn in… stead." The blue eyed silver fox stops talking and lets the bag he was holding fall to the floor as soon as he sees me.

No…

His jaw drops for a moment, but then he bares his sharp teeth, nearly foaming at the mouth as he barks in fury.

" **YOU**!" His blue eyes become slits filled with hatred, his fur bristling.

“Stop! Calm yourself and put your clothes back on. Keep your pants up and do not smash, molest, knot, cream pie, double team…” His collar turns red.

Kitthree's… no! Not Kitthree… Katheryn's cousin.

The furious fox glares at me with murderous intent. His friends look confused and surprised at him.

"Dude, what the fuck?" One of his friends asks.

" **SHE'S THE FUCKER! THE BUNNY COP THAT ATTACKED MY COUSIN!** " He growls back.

Suddenly, all of their collars turn yellow and then red, unleashing a cacophony of...

“Stop! Calm yourself and put your clothes back on. Keep your pants up and do not smash, molest, knot, cream pie, double team…”

Kitthree's cousin menacingly takes a step closer towards us, now standing on all fours. He scowls at the two of us and I gulp.

"Nick… RUN NOW!" The two of us then run like two criminals fleeing the police as the foxes chase us with bloody murderous intent in their eyes.

"Oh really? And here I thought we were going to have a civilized chat with them?" Nick comments sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and after a few turns we make it to his car, jumping inside as we open the doors. Donuts and other types of pastry hit the windows as the angry foxes arrive just behind us and Nick doesn't wait for a signal before turning on the engine, stepping on the gas and driving away.

"Okay…" Nick pants, nervously tapping the steering wheel.

"What was that all about Carrots?"

My ears drop and I gulp dryly, feeling my paws go numb.

"Carrots?" Nick looks confused at me, still panting.

I look sadly at him and feel my eyes tearing up.

"Nick… when it is safe can you park the car somewhere? We need to talk."

.

* * *

 

.

I sniff and wipe the tears off my muzzle.

"I'm sorry, Nick… I don't know what came over me that night. I know from my therapy sessions that I was becoming quite delusional and jealous at that point." I bury my face in my paws and I weep.

I've told him everything. How I stalked his ex girlfriend… how I planned to have them break up. He must hate me now.

"Carrots, come here." Nick says, pulling me from the passenger's seat and sitting me on his lap.

He hugs me, burying my face against his chest.

"I forgive you, Fluff." Nick hugs me tighter and nuzzles the fur on top of my head.

"Everything you did, everything you'll do… I forgive you." He says softly, smiling at me.

My nose twitches and I ask.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend you dumb bunny!" He responds.

I look stunned at him, my purple eyes gazing into his emerald green ones, I feel a warm feeling in my heart and…

Suddenly Nick gives my nose a big wet playful lick.

My nose twitches a little and the dumb fox grins.

"Heh..." I giggle and wipe my tears with the back of my paw before hugging him.

"Thank you Nick." I feel my eyes watering some more.

I love him! My dumb fox fri…

"Nick!"

"What is it Carrots?" He asks softly.

"Can you stop groping my tail?" I ask nicely.

He shakes his head and responds jokingly.

"Can't do! It's too fluffy to stop!"

I giggle and retort.

"And what would my mate say if he saw this Mr. Wilde?"

"Don't worry! I would grope his tail too!" He responds earnestly.

I know… and that worries me a bit sometimes.

We stand there a little longer. Nick groping my tail and me simply nuzzling his warm belly and chest. We haven't done this in so long. It felt like an eternity ago.

"Carrots?" Nick calls out.

I grunt in response and he says.

"Want to hit a bar and drink a little before I appear on TV with that pestering jaguar?"

"Yes!"

.

* * *

 

.

A busy camera mammal walks past us moving in the direction of the stage. All around us, mammals work so fast and productively they look more like ants in a colony than mammals. Ariel looks around annoyed and then turns to Nick, crossing her arms.

"I don't like this. You shouldn't need to come here if you don't want to." She complains softly, wrapping her arms around Nick's torso and kissing the top of his head.

Nick gives her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Little Fish! This'll be quick."

I doubt it! Boi Cha is a bastard. That jaguar makes me want to pick up a police baton and stick it up his ass.

"You'll be going on in two minutes Mr. Wilde!" A tiny mole with a headset on her head and a tiny clipboard in her paws says.

My nose twitches and I stare at Ariel, half expecting her to tear the mole's head off.

"Thanks Whacky!" Nick responds with a chuckle.

Hehe… whack a mole!

The mole gives Nick a confused look but then shrugs. By some miracle Ariel manages to resist the mole killing impulses coming from her Terran heritage and the small mammal walks away not knowing how close to death she just was.

Lucky looks at Nick and his nose twitches as he appears nervous.

"Are you sure you want to appear on TV like this Nick?" He asks for the fifth time.

The fox simply nods and Lucky stays silent. Nick is wearing the same clothes he was wearing the first time I met him. Sure he isn't wearing anything fancy and both he and I smell like booze, but it's not as if he's going to win a fashion contest anyway… and no one will smell the alcohol from their TV screens.

"You're on Mr. Wilde." Another assistant calls.

"Nick… good luck!" I say a little nervous. Okay, VERY nervous.

My nose twitches and then I add.

"And remember, if you screw up you'll be making the department look bad too."

"No pressure at all! Got it, Carrots!" Nick responds doing a little salute.

He then gives us all a reassuring nod and walks in the direction of the stage. He looks calmer and more composed than I've ever seen him before in my life.

"You can watch it from this screen if you'd like." A moose offers us, pointing at the monitor he is looking at.

We thank him and watch attentively as Nick walks on, greets the audience with his big smile and shakes Boi Cha's paw before sitting in an armchair next to the jaguar.

"Officer Wilde! You don't know how pleased I am that you agreed to be on my show." Boi Cha purrs as he reaches for his files.

"Believe me, I do." Nick grins and jokes.

"You chased my tail so hard to get me here I would have thought you wanted to ask for my paw in marriage." He chased after Nick like a creeping stalker.

"And a fine bushy tail it is! But don't let my wife know I said that!" Boi Cha purrs playfully.

The audience laughs and Boi Cha purrs.

"Now, Nick, can I call you Nick?"

After a positive response Boi Cha follows up.

"While 'marriage' will be one of our subjects, I'd like to open with another subject…" Boi Cha wiggles his whiskers and purrs.

"Everyone has heard the story by now, so then would you care to tell me why you did it Nick? Why did you rape the poor vixen?"

I gulp and stare nervously at the screen. Lucky holds my paw tighter with both of his, his nose twitching as he waits nervously for Nick's answer. On another screen I can see the audience, and they don't look happy.

Nick just keeps smiling, seemingly unfazed by the situation. He then scratches his chin and his ears flick as he says.

"Did a vixen recently give birth to my kit? Yes, yes she did."

Boi Cha's eyes glint and he then quickly says.

"Then you admit you rape…"

"Hold on! Calm you whiskers, kitty cat!" Nick chuckles.

"I didn't say I raped her. The mother of my kit is a wonderful vixen for whom I care about an awful lot. However our relationship didn't succeed and we are still working out all of this being parents stuff as it is new for both of us." He says calmly.

Yes Nick! Take control of the situation.

"You say that, but for some reason the ZPD has refused to divulge her identity and even now you don't refer to her by name. If you didn't commit any crime then why all this secrecy? Just let her come out and stop the rumors herself." Boi Cha asks, glaring at Nick as if trying to find some way to get under the fox's fur.

Nick grins, as if he was waiting for this moment, and then responds.

"We did it to protect her privacy. I'm already a public figure, so there's always bound to be rumors about me. I don't really care if mammals are talking about me behind my back." Nick then narrows his eyes and says with conviction.

"But she is not used to this kind of spotlight. Let's be honest, media vultures like  **you** , Kitty Whiskers, would fall upon her like a school of piranha if you thought you could  **destroy**  her  **life**  and  **reputation**  just for some juicy news to feed your viewers and inflate your own super egos in the process." Nick finishes with a grin so big and smug plastered on his muzzle, he looks like he just won the mayoral debate.

"That's my dumb fox!" I cheer silently, my ears perking up happily.

The audience nods and chats amongst themselves. Pretty much all of them are smiling and nodding in approval of what Nick just said while at the same time shooting Boi Cha disapproving, and some angry, stares.

The fucking jaguar looks at the audience and then purrs.

"Thank you Nick. That's very noble of you. It's very unfortunate that there are mammals in my line of work that put their own personal gain in front of divulging the truth and the citizen's own well being."

GASP! My jaw drops. This hypocritical fuck!

"I know." Nick nods back at the feline with a soft chuckle.

The audience looks to be neutral again and Boi Cha notices it, seizing the opportunity to change the subject.

"Speaking of vultures preying on the vulnerable, it has come to my attention you have recently gotten married." The jaguar purrs with a wicked smile on his face.

OH NO!

Nick looks confused at him and nods.

"That's right."

Boi Cha's grin grows even more and he then purrs.

"Then Nick, could you explain why and how have you married a  **FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL who barely just hit puberty**?"

What?! My ears drop and my nose twitches nonstop.

'GAAAASSP!' The audience as a whole gasps horrified. Several of the mammals working around us also gasp and nearly fall to the ground in disbelief.

Did he say...?

Ariel averts her gaze shamefully and is fidgeting with her paws, trying to look cute.

"Ariel… YOU'RE **FOURTEEN**?!" I ask horrified.

She looks sorrowfully at me and grins sheepishly, nodding.

"I lied to him so he would marry me." She mutters ashamed.

I turn to Lucky seeing him looking very nervous. He was the one so insistent of getting Nick and Ariel together.

"I knew nothing about that Mon Amour! I swear! I just knew they were deeply in love is all." Lucky utters quickly looking apprehensive.

I then turn my attention and anger back to Ariel.

"AND THE TERRANS LET YOU MARRY? YOU'RE EVEN MORE OF A CHILD THAN I THOUGHT!"

"I have the minimal age required to get married, but my legal guardian has to give permission and the government has to approve of the decision first. That's why we didn't marry the same day Nick finally admitted his love to me." She says happily, gazing longingly at the vulpine pedophile on the screen.

"Lobo didn't want to allow me, but I convinced him!" She says softly.

That's why he wanted me to lose the Bridal Kombat! He didn't want his little sister sullied and married to an old perverted pedophile.

This is wrong and perverse and… oh God! Oh my God… OH MY GOD! Nick is screwed… screwed.

I turn back to the screen, praying I don't see a fox being beaten up by a crowd. Hopefully the situation hasn't escalated to that yet, but what I see makes my blood run cold nonetheless. Nick's smile is even bigger than before. His right paw is gripped tightly in a trembling fist as he attempts to contain his euphoria. His collar turns yellow and he seems like he’s about to throw a party.

No Nick! Don't do it! Do not fist pump! This is NO time to be celebrating you pedophilic fox.

Boi Cha raises an eyebrow and asks.

"Nick, are you okay?"

The dumb fox then seems to come back to earth finally and chuckles

"She told me she was sixteen when we married." He responds.

"So you already knew she wasn't eighteen when you married her. You just thought she was a little older." Boi Cha comments with a grin so big his face might split in two.

"That's correct." Nick nods.

Boi Cha's mask finally falls and he looks at Nick completely stunned in surprise. The fox just admitted his crime for everyone in Zootopia to see. The audience, the camera mammals and all of the other employees standing around stare at Nick with a mix of disbelief and hatred.

Suddenly the crowd goes wild.

"MONSTER!" A sheep bleats indignantly.

"PERVERT!"

"DEVIANT!"

A lioness in the middle of the crowd then points her finger at Nick and roars.

" **PEDOFOX!** "

The furious mammals then start growling, bleating and roaring 'DOWN WITH THE PEDOFOX', 'DEATH TO THE PEDOFOX' and many other things that I would rather not think about nor repeat.

Nick just keeps smiling as if nothing was happening. He calmly picks up a glass of water from the table beside his armchair and takes a few sips as if he was having a relaxing lunch.

"PEOPLE! PEOPLE! PLEASE LET'S CALM DOWN!" Boi Cha stands up and uses his microphone to try to pacify the crowd.

"LET'S HEAR WHAT THE PEDOFOX HAS TO SAY!"

This bastard! He's smiling as if he had just won the PowerPaw Lottery. I bet he has a hard on right now, thinking of how he just ruined Nick's life.

Slowly and with a lot of effort Boi Cha manages to calm down the crowd enough so that he can go back to talking with Nick.

"Nick, care to explain to us why you did it? Why did you commit such a twisted and disgusting crime?" The jaguar chastises Nick with a disapproving gaze.

Nick opens his mouth to talk, but the audience starts booing him. He calmly waits for them to stop and then he says.

"I love her."

"Awww!" Ariel swoons.

The crowd murmurs furiously and Boi Cha goes and needles.

"You know she's just a girl! She's twenty years younger than you. When she's eighteen then you'll be thirty eight."

Nick takes another sip of water.

"You see just a fourteen year old girl. But I see her for who she is. She is the most amazing female in the world. She's kind, caring and she's the one I love. I don't care about her age." He responds.

"When she's fifty and I'm seventy I'll still be with her. When she's seventy and I'm ninety I'll be together with her. I'm going to stay with her until the day I die.

"So you're saying that pedophilia is okay now? That if I'm in love with a three year old or a ten year old then I can just go and date her, have sex with her or marry her? That's insane." Boi cha challenges.

Nick narrows his eyes and then responds with a soft snarl.

"Insane? The only one insane here is you, trying to compare me with some pervert that goes after younger females just for their bodies. Trying to twist my vows of love into something you can sell your audience for attention. Of course no one is saying pedophilia is acceptable. But you don't have the right to judge me when you're worse than I'll ever be."

"What?" Boi Cha utters in confusion.

"Not too long ago a certain jaguar started dating an eighteen year old cheetah camera mammal. I bet you really chased after that girl for who she is and not just because of her firm young body right?" Nick asks accusatively.

Boi Cha's ears lay flat on his head for a moment but he then points at Nick.

"I'm not breaking any laws. She was of legal age. You're the pedofox here."

Nick stares fiercely at Boi Cha and then snarls.

"I didn't break any laws either seeing we didn't get married in Zootopia."

The audience then starts booing Nick again, but he keeps on talking.

"I went to Terra for a joint operation mission, and while I was there I was gravely injured and nearly died. The one who found me, the one who saved my life, was my Little Fish… Ariel."

"YOU AIN'T FOOLING NOBODY,  **PEDOFOX**!" A wolf in the audience growls and the other mammals nod and shout in agreement.

Nick ignores their shouts and then leans down in his armchair. He pulls the legs of his pants up and then removes his prosthetic left foot and partial leg, putting it in his lap. Soon the crowd goes silent as they stare shocked at the pink furless stump of flesh directly below Nick's right knee.

Nick moves his crippled limp for a few moments.

"Ariel was the one who pulled me out from the abyss and saved me." His voice is calm and composed.

"When I woke up and saw my state… she was the one who made me happy, the one who prevented me from falling into deep depression." His gaze is distant and longing, as if his emerald green eyes were staring into the memories of his beloved giant otter.

My nose twitches and my eyes tear up as I see my friend expose his heart to the world, hiding nothing.

"Just from our first chats I already knew I loved her… and she loved me." Nick then chuckles softly and shakes his head.

"I knew I wasn't good enough for her. I know I'm not good enough for her. I tried to convince her again and again of this. but she wouldn't listen to me. Then I finally told her why we couldn't be together. I told her I was just an old dirty worthless fox and she was a little angel that deserved more than I will ever hope to be." Nick's eyes moisten up and he sniffs.

"The sad look on her muzzle… her tears… her voice… her pain. It was all because of me… because of my cowardice." Nick gulps and takes a shaky breath.

"It was then I realized I couldn't do it, I couldn't abandon her. I couldn't cause her more pain." He smiles warmly and sniffs.

"I love Ariel. I need her. I long for her. I will make her happy. I've had enough of caring about what others say and letting other people dictate how I should live my life." Nick grins and says softly.

"A certain bunny has taught me that."

Awww! I put my paws on top of my chest, my heart beating louder and I cry a little wiping a tear from my eye with a paw. You dumb fox. Stop making me emotional like this. I love you too!

"I'll do anything I can to stay with my Little Fish forever. I don't care about what you guys think about it." Nick says cheerfully and then leans down, strapping his prosthetic back on.

I then look at the audience and gasp in surprise. Females are wiping tears from their eyes. Males are smiling and nodding approvingly. None of them looks angry or furious at Nick anymore. Instead they're all staring at him with adoring eyes and begin applauding him.

I can't believe this. Their faith in Nick was restored. My ears drop. Nick did the impossible. He did something only a silver tongued con fox like him could do.

He became a well liked pedophile.

Boi Cha notices the tide has changed and then smiles, applauding Nick along with the others.

As the round of applause suddenly dies down, Boi Cha asks.

“Nick, what does Officer Hopps think of all of this?” That it’s ridiculous. He could have waited until she was eighteen… but he’s happy so I’m happy.

Nick smiles and says softly.

“Carrots is happy and is very supportive of me!” Aww. You know I am.

Boi Cha nods and then purrs.

“Well, you heard it. She fine with it!”

The audience mutters and whispers amongst themselves. Nick finishes strapping on his fake limb and stands up.

"Now if you'll excuse me! I'll go get a pizza with my lovely wife and my friends. So long!" Nick waves and turns to walk away.

"Wait… Mr Wilde!" Suddenly, the lioness from before, the one who labeled Nick a pedofox, calls out his name.

Nick stops and turns to look at her.

"Yes?" He asks calmly.

She looks troubled at him and then says.

"I understand the situation now but… it is still wrong. She's just a child."

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going to stay by my wife's side." Nick responds curtly.

The lioness ears lay flat on her head and she nods.

"I know but… can you just… promise not to have sex with her? She's fourteen, and if you love her as much as you say you do, then you can wait until she's of legal age to consummate the marriage." She says hopefully.

Poor fool! He has already consummated this marriage more times than we can count.

Nick smiles and wags his tail.

"Sure." Huh?!

My eyes widen and the lioness looks confused at him.

"What?"

Nick then chuckles and repeats himself.

"I said sure. I'll wait." Her plan worked? FUCK! Why didn't I think of asking him that?! Fuck! God damn it. Fucking lioness!

The nearby mammals start praising Nick and the lioness purrs happily.

"Thank you Mr. Wilde! It's so good to see that there's still a fox out there that has morals and…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Ariel snarls furiously as she marches onto the stage.

WAIT!

I look at the empty space where the giant otter was just a moment before and then groan. When did she disappear?

"Little Fish?!" Nick exclaims surprised.

Ariel, wearing nothing but ridiculous small shorts and a tank top, strides onto the stage and hugs Nick. She then glares daggers at the lioness and snarls.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell  **MY**  husband what he can and can't do to me?"

The lioness and EVERY other mammal watching look at Ariel confused. The poor big feline then purrs softly.

"Sweetie! I… we were just trying to look out for you. You're not eighteen yet."

"The  **fuck**  you were! Just because you  **won't have sex in the next four years**  because  **no one**  wants to tap your sorry ass doesn't mean you can to come here and say I can't fuck my husband too." Ariel snarls.

The lioness jaw drops.

Sigh. I bet these people thought Ariel was a sweet innocent girl being tricked by Nick. NOPE! She's a pervert and she's one hundred percent into it.

"Uummm Little Fish." Nick speaks to her calmly, chuckling nervously.

"This is not the time to hmpf!" His eyes go wide as Ariel suddenly kisses him.

The audience stares dumbstruck as the fox squirms under the giant otter's forceful and violent kiss. Nick's tail wags as he thrashes in Ariel's arms, unable to escape her grasp.

Ariel then breaks the kiss and supports a breathless fox with her arms. Nick pants, leaning on Ariel with a dumb grin on his muzzle, looking as if he had the life drained out of him.

Ariel huffs satisfied and then glares at the lioness again.

"Now listen here sua puta! I'm going to go home and I'll make so much love to my husband he will have to use a wheelchair! You and your friend over there can go and fuck yourselves! Bye!" She giggles and starts walking away, taking her husband with her.

The audience stays silent and the only thing the lioness can say in her shocked state is.

"Reverse pedophile!"

I roll my eyes and suddenly hear Boi Cha's voice.

"Well, this is all for today folks! But tune in for our next episode! Is your child a reverse pedophile? Are you a kindergarten teacher who feels the kids may be objectifying you? We will have the answer for these and other concerns only here!" The jaguar purrs.

He's an idiot!

Sigh, at least this is all over.

“Now, take the kids out of the room and stay tuned folks, for the premier of what I am sure will be your favorite series…” He points at the big screen behind him and a trailer starts playing.

“In a city dominated by fear and sexual tension, fourteen mammals have disappeared and only one doe can get the job done.” A narrator talks and then…

GASP!

A doe appears on the screen. She has the exact same fur pattern I have, purple eyes and… SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!

She’s wearing a slutty version of my police uniform and looks like a WHORE! Her fur tight pants have giant holes in her crotch and butt area, revealing everything. She also has a ridiculously small miniskirt and the smallest most revealing panties in the world. Instead of my Kevlar vest, she’s wearing just a thin strap of blue cloth around her chest. The blurry parts due to censorship can barely hide her shame.

“Fresh from the police academy, Officer Juicy Loving Hips is eager to have her cherry popped by the biggest hardest case in the entire city, but if she plans to get out of this sticky situation walking straight, she will have to enlist the help of the notorious pawpsicle seller Dick Powerful Fury, by any means necessary.”

Oh no!

Suddenly the doe actress appears to be sucking the cock of a red fox inside a dirty alley… a fox that looks like Nick! Of course the juiciest part of the action is blurred out, but any mammal with half a brain can figure what’s going on there.

The doe then gives his blurry balls a kiss and asks seductively.

“Can I have your cooperation now, Mr. Fury?”

The fox smiles and throws her inside the joke mobile that I used when I was a meter maid. He pulls off her pants and begins licking her censored pussy hungrily.

“Let me get a taste before I decide. I don’t want buyer’s remorse.” He jokes and then digs in, eating her pussy while loud blips mask her moans.

The screen then turns to black and the narrator says.

“Based on real events. Very soon, coming to pay TV… **UNCENSORED!** ”

Then the title of the series appears on the screen.

‘ _THE NIGHTFUCKER CUMSPIRACY!_

 _Hard throbbing justice!_ ’

My heart skips a beat and I nearly pass out.

Then comments from the critics appear.

‘ _IT’S HOT AS F*CK! - Nick Wilde!_ ’

“ _11/10! – IGN._ ”

“ _I gotta say, I think your series is the most realistic take on Nick and my story during the Nighthowler case that I’ve ever seen. – Judy Hopps!_ ”

One of the mammals nearby looks at me and then clears his throat.

GASP! I cover my face, my ears burning in shame. That’s out of context! The script they showed me didn’t have anything lewd in it!

Oh God! Why did I sign that fucking contract!

"C'mon Lucky! Let's go!" I mutter and then realize that Lucky is not holding my paw anymore!

"Lucky?" I look around and then see him.

A big doe, a deer, is holding him as if he was a toy while he happily drinks a soda can. SIGH!

I walk closer to them and Lucky says happily.

"Hi Mon Cheri! Want some? It is delicious. This is cherry flavored!" He asks as the deer puts him on the ground and pats him on the head.

"He's so cute!" She says.

I roll my eyes and pull him along after me.

"You can't let mammals treat you like a toy anymore Lucky! You're not in Terra anymore. I don't want anyone having any ideas about you." Also, I don't want anyone thinking she can grope and play with him as she pleases.

Or me, for that matter. Oh God… I wonder what else that never happened they put into that TV series.

His nose twitches cutely and he nods.

"Okay…"

"Good! Now let's go!" I still haven't had a good meal today and some of the mammals here are already looking at me with lewd expressions.

.

* * *

 

.

"Anyone want to grab some pizzas before we go home?" Nick asks as we enter his car.

“So we are just going to ignore the fact that there’s a TV series that’s showing us as sexual deviants?” I ask annoyed.

Nick looks at me and shrugs.

“That’s far from the worst thing that has happened lately. I figured we would just ignore it.”

Sigh…

I nod and ask downcast.

“So, what kind of pizzas are we going to get?”

Ariel exclaims.

"Ah! Nick! Before we go there's something I need to tell you."

Ariel picks up her phone and says excitedly.

"I asked my brother if he knew how to contact Kat! You know, since she seemed to know what was going on." She giggles.

"He managed to get me her number! Now all we have to do is to call her and ask!"

"Good one Little Fish!" Nick licks her lips.

I nod and smile. Lucky then pats her shoulder.

"Yeah Ariel! Smart thinking!"

"Thank you! You can keep praising me!" She says smugly.

"Let's call now!" Nick says.

Well… I don't think the parking lot of a TV channel is a good place aaaaaand they are already doing it.

The phone rings a few times and then Kat appears on the screen. She's lying on an enormous bed, wearing a long pink sleeping robe. Her eyes are closed and her phone is lying beside her, standing at an angle where it shows her whole body.

"Whaaaat?!" She asks sleepily.

My heart beats faster as I look at her. We'll get answers now! Finally!

Nick smiles and calls her nervously.

"Kitten! We need to know where my kit is! Actually, we need to know everything that happened in Zootopia while we were gone."

"Ah… I'm napping right now so…" Kat exclaims, still not opening her eyes.

"No." She responds and stays silent.

Uuumm…

The four of us look confused at each other and I ask.

"Kat, we…"

"No." She cuts me off.

Ariel then asks sweetly.

"Pretty plea…"

"No!"

"Katheryn." Lucky tries.

"Surely you can tell us at least some of…"

"No!"

God fucking damn it! This tigress is the most annoying creature in existence.

Nick's ears lay flat on his head and he pleads.

"Kitten please. I need to know about my son."

Kat then sighs and wiggles her whiskers. Her eyes still closed.

"I'm a mother now!" She purrs.

"A momma tigress! With a beautiful cub who is going to become a complete stud when he grows up!" She boasts.

"He's going to be a lady killer! I bet he will have at least ten girlfri…"

"KAT!" Nick calls out nervously.

"I'm happy your cub is healthy and well, but we called to ask about MY son, not yours!"

"Ah…" She mutters sadly and then purrs.

"But my cub is so cute. And Daddy kept saying he would end up disabled or retarded, but he's fine and healthy!" Sigh…

I groan, facepawing, and Nick rolls his eyes.

"Please Kitten! You can tell me about your cub later okay?" Nick asks softly.

Kat huffs and sniffs, responding deeply hurt.

"No, I'm tired!"

I grasp my ears in annoyance.

"Damn it Kat! We don't even know his name!" I complain.

She smiles and wiggles her whiskers.

"His name is Lucifer Snowflake Silverfur! Because he is cute as a snowflake, beautiful as the most gorgeous angel and because he has fallen from heaven into my life!" She purrs proudly.

"I would never name my son after the devil." Lucky comments and then playfully pokes Ariel.

"Will his son be Damien?"

The two Terrans then start laughing. Sometimes I wonder if they are a little insane... but they are Terrans, so I guess the answer is obvious.

I roll my eyes and groan.

"I meant that we want to know the name of Nick's kit!" I say annoyed.

Damn tigress! She just wants to brag about her cub! That's so narcisistic! It's not as if you deserve a prize for getting pregnant you know! It would happen sooner or later with the amount of times you had sex with your brother and... and...

She was bragging about her cub not being disabled or retarded...

Disabled or retarded...

Oh God!

My ears drop and I suddenly recall something a certain fox once told me... something I had forgotten so long ago after I drank till I passed out.

 "… I don't know how it will go... since Little Jacob was the one that knocked her up."

It was Reynard, Kat's father, who said this.

"I mean… the two are siblings. So I'm just hoping that none of the cubs turn up disabled or retarded."

My heart beats faster and my eyes widen. Oh God!

Kat had an incest bastard cub!

Kat stays silent for a while and then suddenly purrs.

"Tell you what! I'll finish this nap and then call you guys to chat with you as much as you want! Okay?"

My paws tremble I feel the bile rising up my throat.

Nick then nods.

"Okay Kitten."

I need alcohol. I need lots and lots of alcohol inside me... **NOW**!

"Purrfect!" She smiles and yawns.

"I'm just going to take a quick nap and will call you back soon! Bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you wanted answers... and not more questions.  
> But though titties said the kitty.


	55. IT'S RABBIT SEASON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been on my mind for a long time. It's good to see it finally come to light!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally here! The first totally new chapter of the story in a long time!
> 
> First things first, I want to thank everyone for reading. For those of you that feel you might have lost something in the rewrite or didn't want to reread a load of stuff since many would have minor changes, I made a recap that points out the most plot important parts of the rewrite and I'll be posting it at the beggining of this chapter.
> 
> Now, I am sure must of you must be thinking "A Lucky chapter? What heresy is this?" but bear with me!
> 
> This is the first of four special chapters that won't be told from Kat or Judy's POV! Who will the other characters be who will help with the story telling you ask? Well, you guys already know all but one of them!
> 
> This chapter provides a LOT of tips for those wanting to know what is going on and some of the more attentive readers might understand the bigger picture.
> 
> Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
**CHAPTER 43**

\- While Judy’s feelings for Nick get even stronger, Nick distances himself emotionally using hookups and alcohol to drown his thoughts.

\- Out on the Hopps farm, after retrieving Judy’s broken phone after she threw it out of the window, they make a small stop at a gas station. Why did Nick take three random does to the bathroom? No one knows… but after emptying his tank they resume their journey.

**CHAPTER 44**

-After being molested on The Wall, our heroes resume their trip to Terra, arriving at the snowy city of Winterfall, where Judy declares her love to Nick. The poor fox responds the best way he can, by jumping out of the moving train and leaving Judy confused and heartbroken.

-Luckily, Alex, the train conductor, an experienced tod when it comes to matters of the heart, calms her down assuring her that as long Nick didn’t go “buy cigarettes at the store” he would be back, eventually.

\- Judy composes herself and begins her exploration of Terra on her own. After witnessing street sex for the first, albeit not last, time, Judy chases after the arctic fox kits, hellbent on stopping them from going to the brothel, but by a twist of fate, she ends up getting molested by the two young vulpines and flees.

-Later, when reunited with a very drunken Nick, she’s rudely awoken and dragged off her bed by Alex, who claims to have met TV directors that have a sweet deal for a TV series about Nick and Judy during the Night Howler scandal. Judy is interested and likes what she sees, but simply accepts their deal without giving it a proper read and leaves to prevent Nick from getting into some female’s pants.

\- A lot of things happen, and even after receiving even more tips from Alex, Judy still fails to understand what’s going on with her and Nick, as the fox’s constant attempts to get drunk and to fuck random mammals annoys her. After losing sight of him and witnessing a hippo committing suicide, Judy finds a temple to Incognitus and takes a relaxing nap followed by a snack of herb sandwiches.

-After the busy night, Judy wakes up in the hospital and finds out the Marijuana she ate in the sandwiches might have caused her to hallucinate. She then composes herself and they carry on with their journey.

\- Our heroes finally arrive at the forest of Terra’s Core and give their goodbyes to Alex, who has a mysterious talk with Nick before sending him off with hugs and goodbyes.

**CHAPTER 45**

Minor tweaks here and there, some small stuff interesting to the chapter, but not completely necessary for the understanding of the plot.

**CHAPTER 46**

Minor tweaks here and there, some small stuff interesting to the chapter, but not completely necessary for the understanding of the plot.

**CHAPTER 47**

When captured and at the slavers’ mercy, just before Judy beats the fuck out of the rapey bunny, Scarlet aims a strange tranquilizer pistol at him, but Judy signals her she is okay and doesn’t need help at the time.

Later, after the battle scene, Judy witnesses the execution of Arwick, the slaver’s leader, by a shot to the head by a silenced pistol. Before dying he managed to call his murderer a traitor, but whoever it was, the killer disappeared before Judy could see him.

Later, Scarlet is brought to her by one of the Zealots, and our heroes, reunited once again, leave that place of death and gore.

**CHAPTER 48**

Kat chapter, no changes during this point in her timeline.

**CHAPTER 49**

Kat chapter, no changes during this point in her timeline.

**CHAPTER 50**

Minor tweaks here and there, some small stuff interesting to the chapter, but not completely necessary for the understanding of the plot.

**CHAPTER 51**

When meeting Robin and Marian for lunch, Scarlet and Rob tag along. Rob doesn’t trust Judy and is quick to say he still dislikes her, however his attention is divided between her and a small mob of foxes glaring at him from outside the restaurant. Why, only Incognitus knows.

**CHAPTER 52**

During Nick and Ariel’s wedding, Alex and Judy meet once again, but this time he’s followed by his kits. Alex congratulates Nick and says he’s happy their plan succeeded. Judy is confused but she’s unable to ask what the plan was about.

**CHAPTER 53**

While the chapter structure is the same, a LOT was added and the chapter more than doubled in size to the point it is a completely new chapter and should be reread in case you skipped it after the rewrite.

**CHAPTER 54**

The same thing as chapter 53.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

.

My first attempt

 

My previous attempt at drawing Lucky was creepy as hell and I got one of his colors wrong, this one is way more accurate!

.

.

So, by insistence of my proof reader/editor, I'm posting here a drawing, by the artist good artist mykegreywolf, that my proof reader edited to make it look like Lucky. Please go and check the artist's pages in deviantart, etc. My proof reader kept saying and I quote "Lucky looks retarded in your pictures" and "He's creepy", "If you drew Nick like you drew Lucky and that what was used for the movie... WildeHopps would have never existed." and last, but not least "Neither of those are representative of him. Can you put my edit of the bunny drawing up? Either that or write him out of the story, or make him a retarded invalid to match the pic lol. 

So here it is.

There, now everyone is happy.

I'm not removing my drawings though! >w<

 

 

"

 

* * *

 

.

September 9th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Nick and Mon Cheri sigh in exasperation as Kat ends the call. Mon Cheri’s beautiful ears drop and I rub her shoulders trying to lift her spirits. I hate to ever see her lovely face sad.

“Don’t fret, Mon Amour! She said she was going to return the call shortly!”

My love turns to me, bearing a tired smile.

“I know, Lucky. It’s just that she is so insufferable!” She pouts cutely and I can’t help but to let out a chuckle. She is so adorable when she has that look.

She rolls her eyes and slips out of her seat and climbs into the backseat, sitting beside Ariel and myself. I hug her closely enjoying her warmth and gaze upon her beautiful eyes, smelling her exquisite natural fragrance…

“Well… I think we can go home now.” Ariel says, quickly jumping into the front of the car, claiming the now empty seat for herself.

Nick lets out a huge sigh and nods.

”Sure, all we have to do is… aaah fuck.” He whines, his ears laying flat on his head.

Ariel glaces at him looking perplexed and asks softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Carrots, didn’t you you say Mr.Big and FruFru wanted us to visit them today?”

Mon Doux Petite Lapin then groans loudly.

“You’re right. Damn it.”

“Isn’t Mr. Big your Godfather? I would love to meet him!” I can’t lose this chance. I wasn’t able to make a good first impression on her father. Granted he didn’t seem to be in a good state of mind at the time, but either way, this time I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly.

“Kinda but… they must have seen us on TV, and we aren’t wearing clothes decent enough and...” My beloved smiles awkwardly and then says.

“Maybe we could pretend we forgot the dinner!”

As if on cue, Nick’s phone rings. He sighs as he looks at the caller ID and then answers the call.

We hear a female screaming angrily on the other side and then a deep strong voice with a somewhat forced sounding Russian accent speaking.

“Nicholai, you there?”

“I am here, Koslov.” Nick sighs.

“You’re coming here right now, yes?”

“We will be there in a bit!” Judy answers quickly.

“Good, we have much to discuss.” The deep voice answers and then ends the call.

“FUUUCK!” Mon Cheri throws her head back and covers her face with her beautiful ears.

“Fuck all kinds of fucking shit eating ducks… we have to go now.” She curses like a sailor. I wish she didn’t use such salty language. But I love the passion Mon Cheri has!

I kiss her cheek and nuzzle her soft fur to calm her. Oh, how beautiful she would be atop the deck of a ship, with the sea wind blowing through her fur, her lovely ears flapping in the strong ocean breeze, the seagulls soaring high in the sky and…

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad!” Ariel giggles with childish excitement.

“It will be a free meal!” She hungrily licks her lips.

Nick grins evilly.

“They live in Tundra Town!” He says sadistically.

Ariel suddenly freezes and looks at him with terrified aqua blue eyes.

“But… isn’t that the name of the arctic area of the city?”

Nick nods and now it’s Ariel’s turn to curse.

“FUUUU...”

.

* * *

 

.

We enter the impressive mansion, escorted by two large polar bears in fine looking suits and a very happy snowshoe hare.

“FUCKING HELL!” Ariel complains loudly and shivers.

Nick rolls his eyes and pulls her closer to him attempting to warm her.

“It’s warmer inside!”

“It better be!” She hisses and then buries her face, already covered by scarves, in the fur of his neck.

I don’t understand how she can be so cold after wearing all of those heavy layers of clothes. She’s completely covered. I know Brazil is a tropical country, but she’s exaggerating the level of cold. Maybe it’s psychological.

We enter a large living room with three large couches near a fireplace. Two larger polar bears stand near a tiny couch occupied by two shrews, an old male shrew wearing a tiny tuxedo and a female shrew with an extravagant dress and an over the top beehive style hairdo.

“Judy!” The female shrew, whom I believe is named Frufru, the friend Mon Cheri told me about, squeaks happily.

Mon Amour smiles, but before she can say anything Ariel runs ahead of us.

“FINALLY!” She exclaims.

One of the polar bears instinctively stands in front of the two shrews and reaches out to stop her.

‘ **SNARL!** ’ She tries to bite his paw

“Ah!” He lets out a little whimper and jumps back, startled by her fury.

Ariel ignores the shrews and sits in front of the fireplace moaning while rubbing her paws on the sides of her body.

“Muito bom!” She says, curling up in a ball by the fire.

Nick rolls his eyes, walks up to her, sits by her side, and embraces her. He then looks at the old shrew and smiles awkwardly.

“I’m sorry Sir… she was just too cold.”

“Who even builds a house in the middle of the fucking snow anyway? Fucking cold. I’m not a fucking arctic fox.” She snarls as she snuggles closer to Nick.

I chuckle and follow Mon Cheri as she approaches the shrews saying.

“Hi FruFru. Hello Mr. Big.” She warmly hugs them extremely gently and awkwardly due to the great size difference.

“We were SOOO worried about you!” Frufru squeaks nervously.

“We saw Nick and you on TV.”

“We have a lot to talk about, child.” Mr Big says calmly, but with a disapproving tone.

He then looks at me and checks me up and down. At least I think he is looking at me as it is hard to tell since I can’t see his eyes for those enormous bushy eyebrows. But this is the time I was preparing for!

I smile and offer him my paw, well, finger, for a shake.

“Hello Sir! I’m very pleased to meet you and your lovely daughter. I’m Chanceux Lapin! Judy’s mate.”

His tiny eyes appear to widen as for a moment I believe I catch a glimpse of his pupils. He then facepaws and groans softly, in a very unbecoming manner considering the high brow dignified air he has put on up to this point.

“One of them...” Frufru mutters softly, glancing at me horrified.

“Another one...” Mr. Big finally composes himself and sighs.

I… what?

My nose twitches in confusion and I force myself to maintain my smile. I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?

He let’s out a soft ‘hmpf’ and offers his paw… as if he wanted me to kiss it.

Ummmm…

I look around confused and notice Nick and Judy staring at me. Mon Amour then gestures with her head towards his paw and makes a cute kissy face.

My ears drop and then I realize. Isn’t this feeling a little too… gangster like? I feel as if we were reenacting some obscure scene from The Godfather.

But they wouldn’t be real mobsters would they? I know Mon Amour is reckless, but she is a police officer, and would never meddle with such criminals.

I smile, staring at her beautiful face. Her exquisite scars and exotic red eye make her more lovely to me. He probably is just an eccentric old mammal. Rich people tend to have their quirks after all and one must humor them sometimes.

I give his paw a respectful kiss and he says.

“I hope you taught him how to behave.” He glances at Mon Amour.

Mon Cheri smiles smugly and hugs me.

“I didn’t need to teach him any… many things! He’s perfect!”

I smile embarrassed and shake my head. I’m undeserving of such praise. But I do strive to achieve such lofty goals where Mon Cheri is concerned. I want to be the perfect mate for Mon Amour.

“But he’s a Terran...” Mr. Big looks at her.

“Is there a problem with me being a Terran?” I ask confused.

“One of them...” FruFru mutters.

“You went to Terra.” Her father says accusingly, staring at Mon Amour.

Well… I guess I’ll just be ignored then. My ears drop and I sigh. I just wanted to make a good impression… on someone important to Mon Cheri… for once... my nose twitches and I raise an eyebrow. Wait… Should I consider this outcome good? It’s better than what occurred with her father. I ponder this for a few moments and then shrug. I’ll go with the flow for now trying not to take offense.

Mon Amour’s beautiful ears drop and she nods.

“I did.” She says looking downcast.

“I told you nothing good would come out of it, and you didn’t hear me.”

“My Little Fish came out of it!” Nick responds, hugging Ariel tighter.

“Awww.” The giant otter swoons and kisses him.

“I got my Lucky out of it.” My beloved responds assertively. My beloved’s nose twitches and I feel my heart tightening. I take her in arms and hug her tightly, fighting the urge to bid farewell to this cranky Eulipotyphla who is making Mon Amour feel bad, and take her back home so she can rest her weary body, drinking the finest of wines, listening to relaxing classic music while I embrace her fondly and… now that I think of it. He’s fortunate Ariel is so cold otherwise she would have tried to maul him for these anti-Terran comments of his. Not that she needs much incentive to inflict pain on any member of the mole family.

FruFru then exclaims nervously.

“Judy, is it true that you and Nick had sex in one of our limos?”

“WHAT?” All of us ask simultaneously startled.

“No, of course we never did that!” She responds, looking at her tiny accusing friend with a hurt expression.

“But we saw it on TV.”

Mon Amour rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Look, FruFru, a lot of things have happened… but this was not one of them.” She then smiles a little and looks at Mr. Big.

“If you could tell us what happened in Zootopia after we left for Terra, we could tell you our side of the story.”

FruFru nods. We sit on the couch by their side and then we hear Ariel commenting.

“Cool skull.”

I hadn’t noticed before, but there’s a large feline’s skull mounted atop the fireplace. I gulp and then FruFru squeaks.

“Kat gave it to us as an... apology gift.” She looks sadly at it and says.

“We didn’t know what to say, and no one wanted to touch it... so we just left it there.”

It’s gruesome. It reminds me of Mama Stripes head collection. I shiver remembering that striped demoness.

Mr. Big sighs.

“Where do we start...” He mutters.

Frufru sneers and says.

“The problems started with the #MeToo movement...”

.

* * *

 

.

“Cheer up, Mon Cheri. It’s not so bad!” I say softly, as I caress the soft fur of my beloved’s cheek.

Mon Amour looks at me and sighs again. My nose twitches and I smile.

“At least now we know what happe...”

“KAT HAPPENED!” She bursts out in rage.

“She and her husband!” Her paws shake cutely and her nose twitches vigorously.

She’s so beautiful, even when mad… especially when she is not mad at me. I kiss her cheek and give her a hug, puling her closer to me.

“And my Mom.” Nick adds grumpily.

“Hahahaha...” Ariel laughs happily on her seat.

“I like Kat!” She says.

Mon Amour gives her a small glare and then rolls her eyes.

“That’s only because you two are violent creatures.” She mutters.

I chuckle and playfully tease her.

“The pot calling the kettle bla...”

She gives me a glare that means I should stop talking and I do. In some ways, she is just like the tigress, Kat. The fairest, beautiful roses bear the most vicious thorns.

“Nick, we are going to investigate the murders tomorrow after our psych evaluation.” Mon Cheri says with determination.

Oh no! A cold chill runs down my back.

“But Mon Amour! It’s dangerous!” I say nervously.

Nick glances back at me and says.

“We are cops. It’s our job Stinky.”

My love nods and adds.

“Besides, we have to get back to work and put some criminals in jail. I won’t be able to rest easy until we’ve caught that killer.”

She… she can’t go! There are vicious criminals and murderers loose in the city targeting police officers. I can’t let any thing happen to my sweet delicate flower. Investigating such crimes is going to be an extremely dangerous mission.

“Can’t they send bigger or more armored officers? Perhaps some lions or a rhino, instead?” I ask hopefully.

My beloved frowns and crosses her arms.

“You think I can’t do it because I am a bunny?” She asks in a most displeased tone.

My nose twitches and I quickly take her paws into mine, answering her.

“You misinterpreted my words, Mon Amour! I am just looking after you. If something happened to you then I… I don’t know what I would do...” If Mon Cheri gets struck down in the line of duty then I… I…

The mere thought of such a dark thing brings tears to my eyes.

“Awww.” Her ears then drop and her expression softens. My reason to live hugs me and nuzzles my cheek.

“Don’t worry, Nick and I will be fine.” She gives me a quick kiss on the tip of my nose and says cheerfully.

”So, you can just go and relax tomorrow during your photo shoot for your new job, okay?“

I gaze upon her beautiful, flawless eyes and my heart beats faster. I smile and hold her paw close to my heart.

“Yes, Mon Amour.” I respond, already knowing what I have to do.

.

* * *

 

.

September 10th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“Bye, Lucky! Good luck on your photo shoot!” Mon Cheri says happily and waves goodbye as she leaves the apartment.

“Break a leg Stinky!” Nick jokes.

“Thanks, I’ll… have a good photo shoot, not break a leg...” I laugh awkwardly. That saying applies to actors going on stage, not working on a marketing campaign.

Nick chuckles and does a little salute, closing the door behind him.

Alright! Now is the time for action! I pick up my phone and open the tracking app I installed yesterday night to track both Nick and Mon Cheri’s phones.

Ariel peeks over my head curiously and then asks.

“Are you really going through with this?”

I make sure that I’m tracking Mon Amour’s phone in realtime and nod.

“Yes, I need to protect my love from the dangers that lurk in the shadows.” I hate having to resort to such underhanded tactics, but anything is justified and valid to help protect my beloved.

“Hah!” She laughs delighted.

“And what are you going to do? Wave a white flag at the criminals?”

I roll my eyes, ignoring her mockery, and respond.

“I worry about her.”

“Hey, I worry about Nick too.” She barks back.

I look at her and say.

“Then maybe you should worry more. I’ve been getting a bad feeling from all that has been going on in this city.”

Ariel narrows her eyes and crosses her arms responding.

“And that’s why I made Nick promise me that if things got too dangerous, he would force Judy to escape and that he would quit the force if it got too serious. And besides, we don’t know this city, Lucky. We would just be a liability if we tried to help them.”

My ears drop and I look down. Her words are reasonable and she’s completely right in this regard but… I feel it in my heart that I need to go… that my love needs me. I have had the same feelings in Terra when Mon Cheri was in danger.

My nose twitches and I look up at her.

“I am still going. Mon Amour needs me.”

Ariel sighs and her expression softens. She looks concerned at me for a few moments and then hugs me softly.

“Just take care, okay.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care.” I smile a little and hug her back. In some ways, she might be more mature than all of us. I believe she’ll be a good mother one day.

“How are you going to get around anyway?” She asks.

I smile and chuckle.

“Oh, don’t worry! I’ve got my ways!”

.

* * *

 

.

“We’re here!” Duke announces happily after a quick and silent car ride, and parks his cab in front of the building I’ll be using for my first photo shoot for my new spokesmammal job.

“Thank you. And say, Duke, can you wait here for me. I’ll be back fairly quick.” I say.

“Sure thing, Sir.” He answers politely.

I scratch my neck slightly embarrassed and mutter.

“You can call me Lucky.”

“Okay… Lucky!” He exclaims.

I still can’t believe he’s a crook and a criminal like Nick and Mon Cheri said. He seems like a very nice guy. I smile and leave his cab, making my way towards the building as fast as I can. I have no time to lose.

After a brief introduction to the secretary, I get on the elevator and arrive at the floor I’ll be having my photos taken.

“AH! LUCKY!” A very stylish male serval wearing a sparkly pink suit, pink tie, and intricate pink glasses exclaims and then approaches me as soon as I walk out of the elevator. I think I have seen Elton John wearing an outfit similar to that.

“I’ve been so excited to start working with you! I am Sathy Purrien! Pleased to meet you.”

I smile and take his paws in mine warmly.

“Hi, the pleasure is all mine!”

He then hugs me with all the familiarity in the world, as if we were old friends, and starts inspecting me all over, groping my arms and body.

“I was sad when I heard I was going to work with a bunny, because bunnies are soooo boring!” He giggles.

“But you, I might have some fun working with you!” He purrs.

My smile falters for a moment and I gulp. It’s always difficult dealing with these types of people. They’re so… eccentric. But I have been dealing with their types for many years during my modeling career and am used to them now.

He looks at me with playful eyes and wiggles his whiskers.

“Well now! That’s enough talk! Let’s get you out of these clothes and get a better view of your body.” He gestures towards a changing room.

My ears drop and I take a deep breath. It’s now or never.

“Actually, I have pressing matters to attend to today. I won’t be able to complete the shoot today.” I smile and ask politely.

“Could I bother you to reschedule it for another day?”

Sathy stops for a moment and raises an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t told about this.” He puts his paws on his hips and huffs.

“I opened up a precious window of time in my very busy schedule.” He says sounding quite displeased.

My nose twitches.

“I told my agent about it. I’m sorry if you were not informed.” I lie.

I don’t even know my agent. I do hope that he believes this was all an honest mix up somehow.

He wiggles his whiskers and hisses.

“This is unacceptable. I’ll have a word with this agent of yours.” He declares and storms off towards the nearest door, entering what looks to be a small office.

I gulp, my foot stomping the floor a little in nervousness, as he picks up his cell phone and calls my agent.

After a few seconds my alleged agent answers the call and Sathy starts complaining… and complaining… and complaining.

I take a deep breath, half expecting the serval to throw a fit and then scream at me, but suddenly, he calms down and starts purring appearing to be pacified. He then turns to look at me with lascivious eyes, sending shivers down my spine, and then purrs sweetly.

“Oh Luuuucky!” He skips happily in my direction and gives me the phone.

“She wants to talk to you!” He giggles and then happily jumps away.

She?

My nose twitches in confusion and I answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Lucky!” Kat purrs.

“KAT?!” My jaw drops and I exclaim.

“YOU are my agent?!”

She giggles.

“Yup! I’m your Sugar Mama!”

But… but...

“But how? When? What...”

“Look Lucky! I know you can’t finish it today and it’s fine. I cleared your ass today so you can get the day off. BUT your better start working that cute fuzzy tail of yours and bring home the greenies understood?” She purrs.

What? Since when am I a prostitute? I thought I was a spokesmammal and...

“My pimp paw is strong and I’m not afraid to use it to smack a little hoe down if he doesn’t do his fucking job… **am I clear?** ” She suddenly growls violently, sending shivers down my spine.

In the back of my mind, memories of a striped demoness flash menacingly. Mama Stripes! It’s as if I was dealing with her all over again. Like mother like daughter I guess. I gulp and answer with difficulty.

“Yes.”

“Good!” She purrs happily.

“Well then! I look forward to working with you. I’ll send you an email later. Bye, Lucky!”

“No, wait! Kat!” I respond instantly with a ragged breath but it’s too late. She’s ended the call.

I try to call her number a few times, but she doesn’t answer. Sigh. She comes as quick as a lightning and leaves tossing everything in her path in all directions, like a tornado.

I shake my head and walk in Sathy’s direction.

“Thanks Sathy. I’ll be going now.” I’ll deal with this later. For now, I’ll stick to the plan.

He smiles delighted and purrs.

“Oh no. Thank you, Lucky!” He winks.

My nose twitches and I quickly turn my back to him, leaving his office. What did Kat commit me to?

.

* * *

 

.

I enter the cab and close the door, letting out a heavy sigh. Duke chuckles and asks.

“So boss... Lucky. Where to?”

My ears perk up and I pick up my phone, opening the tracking app.

“Here!” I show him Mon Amour’s position on the map and he nods, driving off.

“So… you’re together with Flopsy the Copsy huh?” He asks in amusement.

I chuckle and nod.

“If you mean the most beautiful alluring Officer Hopps, then yes. I am.” She would be mad if she heard this nickname. It’s adorable though.

He smiles and shakes his head.

“Never thought that one would find anyone. Too stiff and serious! It’s good to know she’s better now.”

“Thanks.” I respond. Duke then adds.

“Well she is cute… for a cop that is. So have you hit that yet?”

I look at the weasel in horror and respond.

“I would never harm Mon Cheri!” How dare he say such a thing!

Duke looks confused and quickly answers.

“Harm her… NO… I didn’t mean… wait… did you just call her your cherry? You mean you haven’t popped that thing yet?”

My eyes open wide and I feel my ears heat up answering.

“How dare you speak that way of Mon Amour. She is the most precious...”

Duke interrupts me.

“Awwww I was just having a laugh with ya boss… I know she’s not just another piece of cottontail to you. I can tell you really love her… even if she is a cop. She is lucky to have someone like you looking out for her.”

I scratch my neck and comment.

“You know… you’re very different from how Nick and Mon Cheri said you were.”

“I was a bad boy before...” He says somberly and then smiles.

“But I am a good boy now!” He exclaims cheerfully.

“Mistress Silverfur helped me get this cab because I am a good boy.”

Ummm…

I don’t understand much of this good boy, bad boy talk. It’s almost as if he was saying he was a trained dog. But I think, at least, that means he’s a changed man now and that’s what truly matters.

My eyes then wander to the picture of the beautiful female weasel he keeps displayed in front of him.

“You also found someone you love, I see.”

He smiles and glances at the picture.

“Yes… she’s my everything, the light that brightens my world.” He says, but then his smile falters.

My nose twitches and I ask.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh… I would love to marry her and make her my wife but… her heart has been stolen by my cousin Banjo.” He says sounding frustrated, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Oh no.

“He doesn’t deserve her. He’s a bad boy… but he’s as dishonest as he is attractive.”

Ummm… I scratch my chin and say.

“Duke, I’m starting to think there’s a reason I’m in this cab today.”

“Yes, you called me, remember?” He glances in confusion at me.

“Wha-no! Not it, well… not just because of that.” I shake my head and smile.

“No my dear friend. Love, love is a beautiful thing.” And no one understands more about love than the French! Maybe it was destiny that gave me the idea to call Duke today. So I can help him find love!

I smile and think of Mon Cheri and how she makes me feel.

“When you find it, your whole world brightens up! And it finds you, you need to hold onto that love tightly and never let go! Don’t make the same mistakes I did...” I look seriously at him.

“Got it?”

He smiles and nods determined.

“Got it!”

He grins for awhile and then asks.

“What’s with the black getup, Lucky?”

Oh!

I look at my black fedora and my black trench coat and smile. They will help me go unnoticed when I walking around in those dark alleys.

“I’m wearing these because I’m on a mission.”

He glances at me and then nods slowly.

”Alright… then good luck on your mission.” He says while parking the car.

“We’re here!”

“Thanks, I’ll call you later.” I pay the weasel his money and say.

“And remember… don’t give up on your love!”

He nods and I wave enthusiastically as he drives away. He’s a good weasel. I hope everything turns out okay for him.

I then look around and put on my fedora. I hide my ears inside my trench coat and take up my phone, following Mon Cheri’s direction on the map.

I fearlessly make my way along the dark alleys and dirty pathways of this poorer side of the town while carefully listening to any sound that might betray an unknown assailant.

My nose twitches. This place looks so sad. There are only a few mammals on the streets. Most of the houses and buildings look abandoned. Poor Mon Amour, having to work in such a depressing environment.

I smile and slow my pace. As I approach the exit of an alleyway, Mon Cheri’s indicator on the app says she’s right ahead.

I put my phone in my pocket and stealthily peek up the street. My heart then warms up.

I spot Mon Amour and Nick questioning a vixen on her doorstep. The lady looks annoyed and cleans her paws on her white apron before gesturing wildly in their direction.

I let out a sigh of relief and rest my head against the wall. They are safe!

As I wait for them to finish their talk with the vixen, I notice a funny looking poster on the wall.

‘Join the FGTOW movement! Why only Foxes Going Their Own Way is the only alternative we have left.’

I scratch my chin confused and read the poster again. I don’t really get it, but it must be some kind of church or cult, given how…

“C’mon Nick! We have more places to visit!” My heavenly angel says excitedly and I then see Nick and her leaving.

I wait for them to make a turn and then come out of my hiding spot. At the same time I hear the vixen they were just talking to calling out for someone. I curiously glance at her and then gulp fearfully.

She’s talking to three baseball bat wielding foxes. She points furiously in the direction Nick and Mon Amour went and the baseball bat wielding foxes grin evilly. They say something to her and she nods satisfied before entering her home.

The three dangerous looking males then start walking in the direction my beloved and my friend Nick went.

I want to believe they won’t do anything to them but… I need to make sure. My nose twitches and I walk quickly in their direction. Maybe Nick and Mon Amour did something to offend that vixen and they are defending her honor.

“Hello, gentlemammals.” I greet them amicably.

The trio stops and turns to look at me.

“Another bunny!” One groans.

The other glares at me and then snarls.

“Why can’t they stay in their part of the city.”

I force a smile and my nose twitches. They are obviously not happy.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt you all.” I stop for a moment, noticing the subtle shifts in their stances and then continue.

“It’s just that I noticed you were talking about Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde and I think there might’ve been some mix-up going on.”

“Oh, no, no. There’s no mix-up!” The one closest to me exclaims.

“We’re just going to deal with them… right after we deal with you.” He growls, pouncing at me.

Sacré Bleu!

I instinctively jump out of his way and he grabs my fedora from my head. My heart races as I look at the annoyed fox on all fours, holding my hat in his paws.

My body moves before I notice it, not waiting for a second attack, and I run desperately down the streets. The foxes bark furious insults at me as they chase me, but I’m too stricken by fear to comprehend what they are saying.

I make a turn at the end of the street and run even faster, my heart beating as loudly as a war drum as the horde pursues me.

.

* * *

 

.

I keep clutching my chest and breathing raggedly, keeping my ears alert for any noise, no matter how slight. I try to stop my legs from shaking, but even after having been curled up in a ball inside this empty trashcan for twenty minutes, I still can’t muster the courage to drive away the fear that any moment now one of those killers will lift the cover and pull me outside by my neck before beating me to death.

Suddenly, my worst fears come true and the cover is lifted and I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. I feel something touch my body and let out a whimper. My sole comfort is that as I perish, at least I saved Mon Amour from such a gruesome fate.

“What are you doing in there?” A confused, sweet female voice with a slight British accent asks.

I open my eyes and slowly look up.

The platinum vixen we met at Nick’s Mom’s house yesterday is looking curiously at me, tilting her head adorably to the side like most canines do when they are confused.

My ears warm up and my nose twitches in shame. I’m whimpering, curled up in a ball inside a trashcan with the small bag of trash she threw inside now adorning my head.

I quickly get up and laugh awkwardly, averting my gaze trying to hide my embarrassment as I climb unceremoniously out of the trashcan. Suddenly, I recover from the shock of being seen in such a state by a beautiful female, and remember the reason why I was hiding in the first place.

“There aren’t any thuggish foxes searching for me around here, are there?” I ask.

She stares at me for awhile and then giggles.

“Well, unless you think I’m thuggish then the answer is no!” She grins, putting her paws on her hips with an amused look on her face.

I smile relieved and jump out of the can to the ground, exclaiming happily.

“Oh no, you don’t look that way at all… I would never say such things about such a lovely Mademoiselle as yourself.”

She closes her eyes and giggles. She’s wearing the same purple sleeping nightgown she wore yesterday, her bushy tail swishing behind her.

She then looks at me and asks.

“What were you doing in there, my mysterious trashbun?”

My smiles disappears and I avert my gaze. I feel her glare boring holes into my skull as she patiently and curiously waits for the answer, and finally I give up and tell her.

I tell her everything about how I decided to follow my mate, who is a police officer, hiding in the shadows to protect her from the unseen dangers this city has in store for her.

My nose twitches as she giggles uncontrollably during my description of the chase that went on just before I met her. I scratch my head in embarrassment and chuckle a bit as well. Her laughter is soft, sweet to the ears and… strangely familiar.

If Ariel was here right now then she would probably crack a joke about how the first thing I did was to run, hide and cry like a typical French man. Normally, I would roll my eyes and maybe even chuckle at this thought…but I was in real danger. And it was not like I had any other options at the time.

She then notices my embarrassment and says.

“Awww! Don’t feel bad! You did the best you could!”

I look at her and she smiles brightly.

“I think you are very brave.”

I… well… no I…

She’s one of the only persons that has ever called me brave.

I scratch the back of my neck, feeling my ears burning.

“Thank you, Mademoiselle! You’re too ki… beautiful...” The word escape my mouth in a hushed whisper and I stare stunned at her.

She tilts her head in confusion as I momentarily lose myself in the gaze of her dark purple eyes. I didn’t notice before but, her eyes have a gorgeous dark purple tone. They remind me of Mon Amour’s beautiful eyes, but with a darker coloring and the sharpness of a fox gaze. Oh, how beautiful would the two of them be together, side by side, in all their undressed natural glory and…

MON DIEU! What am I thinking?! I shouldn’t be having such perverse improper thoughts. It’s not respectable to my beloved and to this lovely lady.

I feel as an eternal teenager, with his hormones out of control. It is as if any sexual stimulus gets amplified by a million times. If I was still a human at most I would get a little flustered at this, but as a bunny anything that could be seen as a little bit sexy makes my body burn in desire. It’s so hard to control my arousal… being a buck is hard. But I must always compose myself, Mon Cheri is the only one for me.

My nose twitches in embarrassment. I only imagined that because of how much she reminds me of my beloved. I attempt to defend myself... even though no one is accusing me but myself. Just like my fair love, she is kind, caring and because I hadn’t noticed before how both of them have a beautiful set of precious amethysts embellishing their lovely perfect faces.

No! It’s not that I didn’t notice it the first time I saw her. It’s that her eye color was different. She must’ve been using colored lens… but why she would choose to hide her natural beauty with colored eye lens is beyond me, unless she didn’t have a choice regarding the color, like Mon Cheri and her red eye.

Her eyes then widen, noticing where I’ve been looking, and she averts her gaze with a pained look on her face. My nose twitches.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just have to go.” She whines, avoiding looking at me.

“And you have to go look after your girlfriend.” She says and runs away before I can process what happened.

“I’m sorry!” I tell her, certain that I offended her in some way.

My ears drop a little as I try to figure what I did to upset my new friend. I didn’t even ask her name. I sigh and my nose twitches. At least I know where she currently resides. I’ll try to talk to her and apologize later.

But right now I can’t lose any time… because she’s right. I need to check up on Mon Cheri and make sure she’s safe. And I’m going to protect her my own way.

I pick up my phone and check her position. Oh! She’s not far from here actually. I have no time to lo…

“Argh!”

Someone violent grabs me by my neck from behind and presses me against the wall.

“ **Were you hitting on my sister, you filthy vermin?** ” A cold voice growls from the darkest pits of hell, and I feel my blood freezing inside my veins.

I glance back in horror and see two ice blue eyes glaring at me with pure hatred. It’s a red fox with bright red fur and three claw marks on his muzzle. The one we saw yesterday!

His sharp fangs shine viciously and my entire body stops trembling, staying completely paralyzed due to fear.

“No, Sir… she was just helping me get out of the garbage can.” I answer, somehow mustering enough strength to talk, ignoring the pain to my throat.

He glares at me for awhile, sniffing me silently, and then snarls.

“Good.” He let’s me go and I fall to the ground, my legs too shaky for me to remain upright.

“Get on with your day… **and stay away from my sister!** ” He growls and I hear him walking away.

Well… I see that kindness only runs in one side of the family. I rub my sore throat and sigh. I haven’t been rough handled by an overprotective father or brother like that in quite some time. Mon Cheri says that the Zootopians are more civilized than us, Terrans, but so far I think we are almost the same in some areas. He didn’t need to go so far. I was only talking to her. She’s such a kind vixen. She won’t be able to find love if that brute scares away all her suitors like that.

Though in Terra I got beat that one time when I tried to date that wonderful fennec girl… I need to make sure this is a secret I take to my grave. Mon Cheri wouldn’t like to hear about my past loves, and I’m sure Ariel wouldn’t let me live it down if she found out I lost a fight to a fennec less than half my size and age. But enraged fennecs are a lot tougher than they look.

But it’s not my fault that I am a lover, not a fighter. And these last altercations served to drill one thing in my mind, that no matter what, I can’t win in a contest of strength against foxes.

It’s not something new to me, but since I might end up in more potential fights, I need to make sure I can beat them in speed. I get up, check my legs for injuries, and do a few stretches. After I make sure I am fully capable of out running any problem that might come my way, I start walking towards Mon Amour’s direction. The platinum vixen said she thought I was brave… I’m sure Ariel would tease me and call me a coward, but I don’t want the praises I received to go to waste. I’ll help and protect Mon Cheri my own way, the smart way, without need for violence!

.

* * *

 

.

I peek at Mon Cheri and Nick from behind the bushes I’m currently using for cover and smile. I’ve been following them for awhile and nothing has happened… thankfully. I hope the rest of the day is peaceful as well.

Nick and Mon Amour chat happily with a little vixen that was playing on the street with a few fox dolls.

I recognize her from yesterday. She’s the young vixen that witnessed those two police officers being murdered, rest their souls. The poor vixen must be traumatized.

They patiently listen to the little vixen as she recounts the events from her perspective and then we hear angry snarls.

The parents of the little vixen approach Nick and Mon Cheri baring their fangs, their fur bristling on its end.

“What are you two doing to our little girl?” The mother barks accusingly.

My beloved’s ears drop and she raises her paws non-threateningly.

“Ma’am, we were just asking her some questions. We are not doing anything to your da...”

“ **Get away from her!** ” The father growls and takes a step in their direction.

“Okay… okay… thank you for your cooperation, Sir. We’ll be leaving now.” Nick says calmly and then gently pulls Mon Amour away by her arm.

My love glances annoyed at Nick and her nose twitches as she takes one last look at the foxes, with a hurt expression on her lovely face. Oh, how I wish I could comfort her right now. Why do these foxes act in such a way towards a lovely kind soul that wants to do nothing but good like Mon Doux Lapin. She just wants to help make the world safer and better for everyone.

As they disappear around the end of the street, I prepare to follow them again, but hear something that worries me.

“Take Mimi home. I’m going to warn the guys about the pigs,” The male fox tells his wife.

I can’t let him warn the guys… whoever the guys are, they must be bad news. I gulp and then come out from my hiding spot. It’s time to try the plan I formulated recently.

The vixen nods, preparing to take her child back inside and then notices me.

I smile awkwardly as the two foxes glare at me and then announce as calmly as possible.

“Hello friends… I’m terribly sorry to bother you, but I would like to ask a very important favor. Could you two not talk to anyone about those two police officers you just saw? It would help me a lot.” The two of them look bewildered at me, as if I was a mentally challenged mammal, and their kit stares curiously at me.

I then proceed to the next step of my plan and put my paw in my pocket.

“Of course, I’ll make it worth your while!” I smile and take a hundred zoollars bill from my pocket.

The adult’s eyes widen and they stare greedily at the money. I offer it to them as casually as possible and after a few moments the male quickly snatches it from my paw, as if he was afraid I was going to take it away from his reach.

They stare suspiciously at me for awhile longer and then the male fox ushers his family inside, keeping an eye on me until the moment he closes the door, disappearing inside his home.

I grin and fight back the urge to fist pump. It worked! They might change their minds and call the thugs later anyway, but by then, Mon Cheri and Nick will be far from here… or so I hope.

My nose twitches and I hurry off in the direction the dynamic duo went to. I make the turn and…

‘Hmpf!’

I collide with someone and stumble back, nearly falling to the ground. I rub my sore nose and blurt out an apology.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t see where I was go...” I freeze.

The trio of baseball wielding foxes freeze.

“YOU!” They exclaim!

“ME!” I gulp.

They narrow their eyes.

I run.

.

* * *

 

.

“STOP _pant pant_ STOP DAMN IT!” One of the foxes barks out of breath as they run after me.

I glance back and see them panting hard. I’m getting better at this. I make a quick turn into an alleyway to the left and suddenly my blood freezes in my veins.

There’s a fox in the alleyway and I’m running straight at her!

My nose twitches in fear, but then I notice it’s not just any vixen, it is the vixen I befriended, the one with the overprotective bright furred brother.

She looks surprised at me for a second but then smiles impishly. As I quickly approach her, she suddenly reaches out and grabs me.

“Wah?!” She then pushes me behind a large trash bin and I fall unceremoniously to the ground on my rear end.

The platinum vixen then disappears and I hear her snarling angrily.

“ **That way! That fucker went that way! Get him!** ”

For an instant I almost get up and run, believing she sold me out to them, but then I hear the foxes tired panting and heavy steps vanishing into the distance and soon enough the alleyway is silent again.

I slowly stand up and then my foxy friend reappears, peeking in amusement at me from behind the trash bin.

“You really like being chased, don’t you?” She asks cheerfully and giggles.

She’s wearing a light blue shirt and a black mini skirt that goes up to her knees. She’s holding a black purse and has a big grin as she stares at me.

My nose twitches and I look closely at her. Her voice is so familiar… but where have I heard her before?

I smile bashfully and am about to reply when I notice the color of her eyes. They are now light brown instead of their beautiful dark purple color.

My nose twitches and I express my gratitude.

“Thank you for your help.”

She giggles a little more and then says.

“We shouldn’t stay here for too long, they might come back.” She starts walking.

“Bye! Good luck!”

“Wait...” My nose twitches and I follow after her. I quickly check my phone for Mon Amour’s location and sigh relieved to know Nick and her are in a restaurant. So that gives me some time to catch my breath and talk to walk her somewhere safe.

She glances at me and I remark.

“It wouldn’t feel right to let a mademoiselle walk these dangerous streets alone.”

“If I remember correctly you were the one being chased, not me.” She grins.

I cough and clear my throat, and she grins even more. She giggles and wags her bushy tail.

“Well, seeing I saved you from the most gruesome of beatings… then I guess you could treat me to lunch?” She asks, tilting her head cutely.

“It would be my supreme pleasure.” I respond with a smile and we leave the dark alleyways behind, stepping onto the streets.

“Great!” She claps her paws together with the excitement of a kit and says.

“There’s a KFC near here! That’s where I was going!”

I nod.

“Ah, you can call me Lucky, by the way.”

“You’re not living up to your name I see.” She giggles.

I smile and chuckle.

“I guess you could say that, but then again, I met a lovely mademoiselle such as yourself today, didn’t I?”

She stops giggling and then looks at me shyly, her ears laying flat on her head. Did I say something wrong?

She clears her throat and smiles, offering me her paw.

“I’m Silver.”

I take her paw, noticing how soft her paw pads and fur are, and give it a respectful kiss as a French gentleman should properly pay his respects to a lovely mademoiselle.

I feel the fragrance of her musk and then look up at her confused.

“I’’m terribly sorry but have we met before? I mean, before today and yesterday.” Her smell, I have smelled that scent before I am sure.

She quickly snatches her paw away.

“No. Why would you think that?” She asks appearing ruffled.

I could swear I…

My eyes widen and I ask.

“Scarlet?”

She tilts her head to the side and asks.

“Are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head earlier?”

“Scarlet, I know it’s you!” I say, still not understanding why she would be here in Zootopia or why she would dye her fur to look like a platinum fox, but I know it’s her.

“I could never forget the scent or sense a lady such as yourself gives off.”

She narrows her eyes and glares at me as if I was the scum of the earth.

“Pervert.”

Wha-NO!

My nose twitches and I blurt out.

“That’s not what I meant. I...” I… I…

I look at her and take a deep breath. This is going to appear and feel wrong but I need to do this for my own sanity.

“Lucky?” She asks and I jump at her.

“YIP!” She yips as I hug her and bury my face in her fluffy chest.

“Let go of me, you pervert.” She exclaims and pushes me away from her.

“Aha!” I look at her and stare in triumph.

“I know it’s you, Scarlet. You forget we shared a hammock together!” I grin in triumph.

I still remember how she snuggled me, the feeling of her soft fur and warm body on my back, her breath on my ears, her paws and… my nose twitches and I gulp. I better stop before I get… even more unwanted bodily reactions.

“Okay, first… ewww, you’re a pervert!” She says annoyed.

“And second, what would you do if it weren’t really me?” She asks sounding livid.

I smile and gesture at her.

“So you admit you’re Scarlet!”

She lets her arms fall and groans, rolling her eyes.

“Yeeeess… it’s me. Happy now.” She says, losing her British accent for a moment, sounding exactly like the Scarlet I know.

My smile grows but then I realize that she came back to Zootopia and didn’t even try to contact me and the others.

My nose twitches and my ears drop.

“You are a platinum fox? Why didn’t you say you were back in Zootopia? Why didn’t you tell us you were you when we met?” I ask hurtfully.

She puts her paws on her hips and huffs.

“Well, maybe it’s because I didn’t want you to know it was me.” Her British accent is back, and I’m starting to think this is how she really sounds.

Ah…

“But I thought we were friends...” My nose twitches.

Scarlet’s expression softens and her displeased scowl disappears. Instead, she looks at me in the same caring way she used to when we were back in Terra. Her ears lay flat on her head and she slowly scratches the back of her head.

“Look… if I tell you, then you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone okay!”

“Of course!” I nod.

“I’m not joking here, Lucky.” She snarls, rather mad, and points a claw at me.

“I don’t want you blabbing everything to Judy, like I know you will.”

I recoil a little and then respond.

“I’m not going to tell Mon Cheri if you don’t want me to. I would never lie to Mon Cheri, but I wouldn’t volunteer the information.”

Scarlet glares at me and I state seriously.

“I promise.”

We stare at each other for awhile and the tension seems to finally dissipate. Scarlet sighs and gestures for us to continue our walk.

“What do you want to know first?” She asks.

“Everything.” I respond, looking at her curiously.

“Of course you do.” She giggles, shaking her head.

“Well, first things first. My name’s not Scarlet… my name is Red, Red C. Bushytail.”

“It’s not much different from Scarlet, but what does the C. stands for?”

“Cute!” Scar… Red smiles proudly.

I chuckle and nod. It really is an adorable name for an adorable vixen… wait a minute!

“The Bushytail family!“ I look at her surprised.

“It can’t be… the Bushytail…”

“I’m her daughter.” She nods silently.

My jaw drops a little. Whoa… she’s the daughter of one of the Zealot’s generals.

“So… you’re a Zealot then?” I ask.

“No, of course not.”

I smile a little. That’s good to know. I could never imagine someone as kind as her gearing up and mercilessly slaughtering mammals like the Zealots do.

“I worked in the Secret Service. I had infiltrated one of the Zootopian gangs and was feeding information about them to our police force when I met Judy.” She says.

I freeze and look at her.

“Is it okay for you to be telling me this?” I ask nervously.

“I don’t want to get in trouble.”

She covers her mouth with her paws and giggles.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell you anything confidential. So there isn’t going to be a ‘Now that you know you need to die’ situation here.” She says softly and I relax.

I chuckle, awkwardly scratching the back of my head, and ask.

“So you were a spy?”

“Kind of like that, yes.”

“Mon Amour and I would have never guessed...” I comment.

“That’s the idea.” She smiles and then continues.

“When Judy was captured, I was asked to approach her and help her, if I was able to.”

“So that’s why you became our friend.” I mutter sadly.

Red rolls her eyes and then snarls.

“And that’s the reason I never told you guys ANYTHING! I didn’t want to deal with this ‘So you were acting the whole time’ bullshit.” She huffs.

“I know that for you it’s a first, but when you live and train to be a secret agent since the age of eight it gets old really fast. If I wasn’t your friend, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now you dummy.” She says sounding upset.

My ears drop and I apologize.

“I’m sorry, Scarlet… I mean Red. I was just surprised.”

She ruffles the fur on top of my head and smiles.

“Anyway… I decided to spend some time with you guys after I finished my mission. I didn’t have much to do after I left that job and I was having a lot of fun for a change.”

“You left? But it’s such a cool job!”

“Tell that to 007. Real spies don’t get magic gadgets and constantly get to seduce hot mammals. They spend most of their time doing boring hard work, not banging models.” She giggles.

I guess that is true. I look at her light brown eyes and ask.

“Why are you using lens?”

Her ears lay flat for a moment but then she shrugs.

“I like it like this.” She says, averting her gaze.

I’m about to inquire more about this when she wags her tail and says excitedly.

“We’re here!” She licks her lips.

There’s a KFC, Katheryn’s Fantastic Chicken, restaurant in front of us, on the other side of the road. I chuckle and roll my eyes. Kat really forced the name to be able to use the KFC initials. I look at the logo, a picture of Kat adorably licking her lips while gazing hungrily at a chicken, and smile. I’ll need to contact her as soon as possible. She might be a good person, but I don’t know if she’s the right choice to be my manager.

“C’mon!” Red grabs my paw and pulls me along as she runs towards the restaurant.

I chuckle at her childish excitement and for a moment it seems we’re back in Terra again. I can almost see Mon Amour, Nick and Ariel by our side… but then we enter the restaurant and all I see are furious foxes glaring at me.

I gulp and Red pulls me towards the cashier.

The restaurant is FULL to the brim with male foxes, all of which have decided to stop whatever they were doing the moment we entered. They give Red lustful lascivious looks and then glare at me with pure hatred.

My ears drop and I gulp. They’re getting the wrong idea… we aren’t together like that. I love Mon Cheri!

“I would like a fox sized chicken sandwich and cold tea!” Red tells the cashier.

The fox taking her order nods slowly and then turns to me, with a forced smile that could very well be interpreted as him baring his teeth at me.

“What do you want?” He asks, nearly snarling.

My nose twitches and after a quick glance at the menu I respond softly.

“I’ll have water and a house side salad with light house dressing.”

He writes the order down and snarls under his breath.

“18 zoollars.”

“Keep the change.” I give him a 20 zoollars bill and turn around, following Red as she walks towards a table in the back of the restaurant, beside the restroom doors, where she can get a good view of the entire place and keep her back to the wall.

I sit by her side and try to ignore the death glares being sent my way.

“So… Nick’s Mom is in Terra, right?”

She nods.

“She said she was tired of this place and wanted to go somewhere with less retarded mammals.” She giggles and then her ears lay flat on her head.

“I can’t tell you much about it though. She made me promise I wouldn’t tell anyone about her.”

“Oh...” My nose twitches.

“I figured as much since you’re living in her house. But what I can’t understand is why you’re here in the first place.”

Her ears lay flat on her head and her smile disappears.

“Rob broke up with me.”

Ah…

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” She shakes her head.

“I never managed to keep a boyfriend for too long… all I wanted was to find a good mate and start a family, but no one in Terra wanted me.” She looks down and sniffs.

I furrow my eyebrows and ask bewildered.

“No one wanted you?” That seems hard to believe. A young beautiful vixen like her should have plenty of suitors.

“That’s why I came to Zootopia. I wanted to see if here I could find a male that would love me but… it didn’t work. They never stay for too long.” She says sadly. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

“I’ve decided to go back to Terra. I met a wonderful male there before leaving… he’s already married, but he agreed to donate some sperm so I can have kits of my own.” She whines softly.

What?!

My nose twitches.

“Are you saying you couldn’t find a single male here that liked you?” Something here is not right.

She nods sadly.

“But I shouldn’t have expected anything different… I never ever even had a mate… the only one that ever touched me down there was Judy.”

Ah… that was a most unfortunate circumstance. But still, I simply can’t believe no male is interested in wooing her. Something must be happening to prevent her from finding a… AH!

My jaw drops. Her brother!

My nose twitches. It makes sense that males wouldn’t want to be around her. He nearly beat me up just for chatting with her. I don’t want to imagine what he would do if someone actually tried to date her. My blood then freezes and I gulp. I REALLY don’t want to know what he would do if he found out Mon Cheri had forced herself… I mean had an unfortunate accident with her when Mon Amour was confused. I’ll pray to Incognitus that he never finds out.

I look at the sad vixen in front of me and say.

“Ummm hey Red, I think your bro...”

“There was one. There was a male that liked me.” She says, interrupting me, and smiles a little, but soon her smile disappears and her mouth trembles.

“But I screwed up… I made him leave, and now I’m alone again...” She whines and her eyes tear up.

I put a paw on her arm and my nose twitches anxiously as her tears flow. She sniffs soundly and clumsily tries to wipe them with the back of her paw.

“I’ll be right back.” She cries softly and gets up, entering the ladies restroom beside us.

My ears drop as low as possible and I feel my guts twisting inside my body. Oh, how it pains me to see such a lovely lady cry. And it’s all her brother’s fault. Can’t he see he’s hurting her?

I stare at the restroom door and stand up. I need to console and help her… but it wouldn’t be proper for me to follow her inside the ladies restroom. But then again, she’s my friend and she’s obviously in need of…

‘Screech’

I look around and notice all the foxes standing up, their chairs scratching the floor, and glaring at me.

Oh…

They think I made her cry…

OH NO! THEY THINK I MADE HER CRY!

I jump in the direction of the restroom door and enter, quickly closing it behind me. To hell with proper behavior! Desperate times require desperate measures. I just hope they don’t follow me inside.

My ears flick and I hear Red whimpering softly inside one of the stalls designed for bigger predators. I walk up to where she is and clear my throat before tentatively opening the door.

Red is sitting on the toilet cover, with her arms wrapped around her legs, her tail coiling around her body and her muzzle partially buried between her knees. She looks up surprised at me, with wide teary eyes, and I enter the stall, jumping up on the toilet cover and sit down beside her.

I gently squeeze her arm trying to comfort her.

“What happened?” I ask softly.

She whimpers and averts her gaze, crying silently.

“He found out I dye my fur and use eye lenses and we… we had a fight over it. He didn’t like it and… I got mad and told him to get out of my life.” Her voice falters and she sniffs.

My ears drop and I look sadly at her. My nose twitches and I say softly.

“It’s not the end of the world… you were just mad and it was a spur of the moment thing.” I caress the soft fur on her arm.

“There’s no need to go back to Terra. You just need to give him some time.”

“But he’s not coming back. I know it… they never come back.” She looks at me with teary eyes.

I feel a sting of pain in my heart and my nose twitches.

“Don’t say that… he would need to be crazy to give up on a wonderful vixen like you just because of one fight. Remember how many times Mon Cheri and I had disagreements? I had endless moments I could have given up… but I didn’t.” I smile softly and then ask.

“Is the male you’re speaking of a Flemish giant rabbit with white fur and red eyes?”

She looks surprised at me and nods.

“Yes but they call it something different here… giant floof or something.” She wipes some tears and asks inquisitively.

“How did you know about Bell?”

“We met him yesterday and I connected the dots.” I can be quite intuitive especially when it comes to matters of romance.

I smile and say happily.

“And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have any intention of giving up on you and seemed quite determined to make up with you.”

Her mouth trembles for a few moments and then she whines.

“You’re wrong… he’s not answering my calls and he never came back.”

What?! My ears drop and I look questioningly at her. I know the look of a buck deeply in love. I see it everyday when I look at myself in the mirror. There’s no way he wouldn’t have gone straight to her after we…

My eyes widen.

Unless he was prevented from seeing her.

“It’s all your brother’s fault.” I blurt out.

Her jaw drops and she asks in confusion.

“What?”

“We saw him yesterday when Bell was on your way to you bearing romantic gifts. I’m sure he’s the one that’s keeping Bell, and perhaps every other male that has ever liked you, away from you.” I say, finally realizing the entire scope of the problem.

Of course Bell wouldn’t be able to see her with that hellish guardian keeping an eye out for any males coming near his sister. My paws close into fists and I scowl. How treacherous. Can’t he see his actions are hurting his sister? To interfere with her love and happiness is reprehensible. If I ever meet him again I am going to give him a piece of my mind.

“No… you’re wrong.” Her ears lay flat on her head and she mutters.

“Crimson was the only one that ever cared for me… he would never do anything to hurt me like that.” She has a look of adoration on her eyes as she talks about her older brother.

My nose twitches and I say.

“It’s his fault… he even attacked me earlier today just because I talked to you.”

“No he didn’t!” She sniffs and continues.

“Crimson is a good brother. He cares for me. You’re just overreacting.”

Oh, poor Red. She just doesn’t see it.

“I’m certain of what I saw, Red. And I am also certain he’s the reason your suitors all leave.” I say softly.

Her mouth trembles and the hurt look she’s giving me makes me stop for a moment, but I then gulp and say.

“Think about this, every time you met a male you like and he doesn’t call you back, I bet that your brother was around.”

Red looks annoyed at me and hisses.

“Yes but… it’s just because I spend a lot of time with my brother. He’s the most important person I have in my life. He’s the only one that loves me.”

“You don’t know that.” My ears drop. Bell seemed to really care about her.

“I do.” She whines and wipes a tear away.

“Mom never cared for me but… every night, ever since I was a little vixen, Crimson slips into my bed and cuddles with me.”

Well... but that… wait… he did what? My nose twitches.

She smiles, thinking about her brother.

“He always tells me I am the most beautiful vixen in the world and then caresses me until I fall asleep in his arms. If that’s not caring for me then tell me, what it is?”

Creepy… very, very creepy.

“Is he older than you?” I ask.

“What?”

“Is he older than you?” I ask again.

“Yes, he’s four years older than me! But I don’t understand what that has to do with anything.” She answers.

Oh…

I nod, dreading the answers to my next questions.

“Hmmm… just for the record… does he ever wear any clothing when he does that?” I ask awkwardly.

She tilts her head confused.

“No, why would he? He has fur.” Oh boy...

My heart races and I ask nervously.

“Did he ever take your clothes off during it?“

She rolls her eyes and answers annoyed.

“Yes, he said those clothes were only hiding my beauty.” Mon Dieu!

No! It can’t be… he wouldn’t...

She glares at me and asks.

“Where the hell are you trying to go with this, Lu...”

“HAS HE EVER TRIED TO TOUCH YOU DOWN THERE?!” I blurt out nervously.

Red freezes and her jaw drops. We spend a few horrifying seconds in silence and I ask softly, dreading the answer.

“Has he ever tried to make you touch his...”

“ **NO!** ” She screams loudly and then snarls.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

My nose twitches and I raise my paws in surrender.

“I’m sorry! It’s just that the way you were talking about him made me think...”

“Oh! I think you didn’t think! I think you didn’t think at all.” She barks.

“Well, if you had seen how he acted and how jealous he was concerning you then you would understand why I thought he...”

“You thought that because you’re an idiot!” Her expression darkens and she snarls.

“He must’ve been just trying to talk to you and because you’re a scared French bunny that hides in trash cans, you got afraid of him and now you’re badmouthing my brother… saying...” She says accusingly and then whines.

“Saying he just loves me because he wants to fuck me.” Tears flow from her eyes.

My nose twitches and I scratch the back of my head.

“I didn’t say that...” I would never use such crude terms.

“OH! You implied it well enough.” She mutters bitterly and averts her gaze coldly, looking away from me.

I recoil a little and my nose twitches. Maybe I should drop the brother subject for now. She looks quite attached to him and I wouldn’t want to agitate her more.

We stay in silence for some time and then I sigh and say apologetically.

“You’re right, I’m sorry… it must’ve been my imagination that made things worse than they were.”

She glances at me silently and then averts her gaze again, sniffing soundly.

I scratch the back of my head and think.

There’s not much advice I can give her with that overprotective hound looming around her at every turn. At least I hope he’s just an overprotective guardian… and not something much worse. I shake my head to get rid of such thoughts and then look at her.

“But still… wait a little longer before returning to Terra. I’m sure Bell will come and, when he does come, maybe you should try to not take his dissatisfaction with your fashion tastes so hard.”

“Fashion tastes?!” She yips.

I smile and nod.

“I know you like it, but I can understand why Bell would dislike you dyeing your fur and wearing colored eye lens. You shouldn’t hide your natural beauty, especially from your mate.”

Her jaw drops for a second and then she asks sounding hurt and offended.

“You think I do it for fashion?!”

“You’re not?”

“NO!” She exclaims.

“It’s because…” She stops and then buries her muzzle in between her legs.

I feel a sudden urge to hug her to try to comfort her and make her feel better, but from the look on her face, I know it would be all in vain. Instead, I gently rub her arm and try to get her to open up, to get it out of her system.

“You can talk to me… if you want to.”

She glances at me and I see the sadness and shame in her eyes. We stay in silence for some time and then she slowly starts opening up to me.

“I… my Dad left and I killed my Mom...” She whines and averts her gaze, not looking me in the eyes.

Umm… what?!

She cries and tears flow down her cheeks.

“My Dad was a married fox and… he cheated on his wife with my Mom.” She sniffs and tries to wipe her tears.

“His wife discovered it and kicked him out… he even fled the country, but my Mom was already pregnant. She had me and… I killed her...” She pants a little and then sobs.

“My Dad’s ex-wife, my adoptive mother, adopted me and named me Red, because of my Mother’s blood… and so I would never forget I was the one that killed her.”

Mon Dieu… my nose twitches and my eyes water a little. I hug her and take a deep breath. Such a cruel thing to do to a child…

“When I was eight I got tired of it all and ran away from home.” She sniffs.

“I snuck into the Mayor’s Office to try to find who my father was so I could kill him.” She says bitterly.

That’s not something an eight years old girl should be thinking about.

“I was caught, of course, but everyone was impressed by how far I got on my own, and I started being trained to join the secret service.”

My nose twitches and I look surprised at her. I didn’t think they would select kids so young for that kind of service… at least not in Terra. We have to be better than that…

Red lets out a sigh and says.

“It was there that I learned how to dye my fur and to put on contacts to look like someone else… and I liked my new appearances. I felt better...”

“But that is wrong, Red. You need to be happy with who you are.” I say softly.

She looks at me and scoffs bitterly.

“Oh yeah, that’s so easy to say. I… I have my mother’s eyes, but I look like my father… a lot. So much that some people said I looked like the female version of him.” She snarls and her face contorts in anger.

“I hate it… I hate it, Lucky. Do you know how it feels to look everyday in the mirror and see the face of the scum that abandoned you like a piece of trash on the side of the road and the eyes of the parent you murdered? How it feels to see your adopted mother look disgusted at you everyday? So much that she even pushed her sons away from me so I wouldn’t spread my corrupted stink onto them.”

Maybe her mother kept her brothers, especially Crimson, away for other reasons… but I can’t tell her that.

Sigh, and why is she thinking like this?

“Red, it’s not your father or your mother you’re seeing in the mirror… it’s you. You didn’t kill your mother, nothing about that is your fault. You don’t need to change yourself because of that.” My nose twitches.

“You’re only hurting yourself by living in the past. You need need to forgive and accept yourself as you are.” I look at her and say softly.

“I bet all Bell wanted to do was to show you he loved you for who you really are, no matter what you looked like.”

Red stares at me, her mouth trembling and her eyes overflowing with tears.

“That’s what they said too.” She whimpers and then breaks down.

She hugs me and buries her face on my chest, sobbing and crying uncontrollably. I embrace her and caress her fur. I wonder for how long she has bottled this up inside her. I remain silent, accompanying her, the only sounds inside the bathroom are her sad sobs, whimpers, moans and gasps. I pet her head and sigh. The only time I like having a crying mademoiselle in my arms is when she’s crying with joy and if she’s Mon Amour. Red’s whimpering softens a little and she hugs me tighter, touching me in very… inappropriate places. I clear my throat and try to ignore it. I hope Mon Cheri wouldn’t get mad at this… I’m just trying to help a friend.

My ears then flick as I hear the door of the restroom opening. I gulp, fearing one of the foxes decided to come inside and drag me out, but after a few moments the door closes and we are left by ourselves again.

I sigh relieved and tend to Red again. It takes some time but she finally calms down and stops crying. She sniffs several times and then looks up at me.

I smile, asking softly.

“How are you feeling?”

She stares at me in silence for several seconds, and I fear she’s going to cry again, but instead, she slowly reaches for her eyes with both paws. My nose twitches and she removes both of her eye lens.

My ears rise and I smile even more as she looks at me with her beautiful dark purple eyes. She keeps eye contact with me for a little longer and then averts her gaze shyly. Her gaze falls onto the eye lens in her paw and I see her determination wavering.

I quickly snatch the lens from her paw and throw it in the garbage can by our side before she can regret her decision. She yips softly and stares at the garbage for awhile before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She looks bashfully at me and mutters softly.

“Thank you, Lucky.”

My heart skips a beat and I gulp.

“Ummm… it was nothing.” She’s so cute. I want the best for my friend.

She hugs me again and gives me an affectionate lick on the cheek before pressing my head against her chest, nuzzling the top of my head.

My nose twitches nonstop and I feel my cheek, and other parts, heating up. Oh, Mon Cheri, forgive me! I am only human. I can’t stop the reactions my body has when such a fair mademoiselle like her touches me like this. I take a deep breath, thinking about dentists drilling my teeth and naked very old ladies, and then clear my throat.

“Hmmm… shouldn’t we go back and see if our meals are ready?” I ask, hoping to get some space to clear my head of impure thoughts.

She yips and her ears perk up.

“You’re right.”

I smile but then my jaw drops and my nose twitches nervously. Instead of letting me go, Red stands up holding me tightly in her arms like a toy. Her paws groping me in VERY inappropriate places so she can keep me in her embrace. I try to say something, but I can only manage to whimper softly as some parts of me are pressed against her soft body as she walks with difficulty out of the bathroom.

My heart beats like a drum and I then hear the muffled growling of several foxes. All the male foxes in the restaurant are glaring at me with murder in their eyes.

BUT WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THEM?! WAIT! My nose twitches. They saw us entering the restaurant together… and they saw Red cry and enter the ladies restroom. Then they saw me, a male, entering the ladies restroom after her.

My blood runs cold. Red and I spent a long time inside and then one of them went to check on us… he opened the door and heard Red whimpering nonstop in one of the stalls… AND NOW WE COME OUT EMBRACED LIKE LOVERS!

My jaw drops and I look fearfully at them. They think we… they must think I took advantage of her and… sacré bleu!

Their claws scratch the tables as they try to hold themselves back from pouncing on me and ripping me to shreds.

Red sits, placing me on her lap, and hugging me tightly, completely ignoring the looks I’m getting, nuzzling my head and licking me affectionately.

One of the restaurant workers walks over to our table, glaring at me with a contempt and pure hatred, and places a tray with our orders atop the table.

Don’t look at me like that. It’s not what you’re thinking. We are just friends! Nothing happened… STOP SHARPENING YOUR CLAWS!

My nose twitches. I never felt so much in danger before as I am now.

Red begins to eat her food and then asks.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

I gulp and smile awkwardly. I don’t think it’s safe for me to do so. I think the staff spitting in my salad and water is the least of my concerns.

“I just remembered I ate a while ago and I am on a diet with my new job so...”

She nods and then chews on her sandwich.

I spend the next eight minutes pretending not to notice the death threats the male foxes are sending me while trying to ignore the soft, seductive feeling of Red’s body in contact with mine. The only thing saving my life this time is the apparent desire these tods have that Red doesn’t realize they’re wanting, and probably going to try, to kill me.

She finally finishes her meal and cleans her muzzle with a napkin. Then, as if it were natural, she stands up again holding me in her arms. She walks outside the restaurant and hugs me tightly before putting me on the ground.

She looks at me with her big dark purple eyes and smiles.

“Thank you, Lucky.” She nuzzles my left cheek and gives it a kiss.

“You’re a sweetheart.” She says softly.

Of course, there’s only room for Mon Cheri in the special place in my heart. But even then, there’s still power in a lovely female smile. No real man could claim he wouldn’t be moved by a fair mademoiselle smiling at him because such a claim would be a dirty lie. A female smile has a kind of magic of its own. It can move the world… spark wars... it can erase all of your problems… it can even momentously make you forget about the angry foxes, all over double your size, making a line to maul you, right by your side.

I scratch the back of my head bashfully and Red waves, saying her goodbyes.

“Bye, Lucky! I’ll call you another time!”

“Bye, Red.” I wave and then watch as she walks away, her wide hips swaying with each step and her bushy tail wagging to and fro.

I then come back to the real world and look from her bushy tail to the foxes to my right.

The foxes then look from her bushy tail to me…

I run.

.

* * *

 

.

I stay close to the wall and keep as silent as possible.

The crowd of foxes runs in the direction they believe I went and I smile as they disappear into the wrong alleyway. I am getting really good at this! It’s scary and I feel like I’m going to die the entire time, but I’m beginning to enjoy it a little.

I turn to leave and…

“Argh!”

I’m pushed against the wall by two powerful paws.

“I got you now you little piece of shit!” Crimson, Red’s smothering brother growls.

OH NO! My nose twitches and then I notice only one of the paws pinning me are his. Bell, the Flemish giant rabbit, is the other mammal holding me. He has some new scars on his body and looks way scarier than yesterday. The two males are constantly pushing each other, each holding onto the other’s shirt collar with one paw while holding me with the other.

“You fucking bastard! What were you doing to my female?” Bell says furiously.

“YOUR FEMALE?! Shut the fuck up! You’re just a frog trying to eat swan meat! You’re never going to touch my sister.” Crimson growls, trying to bite Bell’s face off.

I gasp horrified and stare petrified up at the two titans battling above me.

Bell turns to the furious fox with a defiant expression.

“She loves me and you know it. You could do everyone a favor and get out of my way.”

Crimson nearly manages to bite one of Bell’s ears and then barks.

“She doesn’t love you! She is just hungry and is confused by the smell of rabbit meat.”

“Then you better start cooking, tailhole, because I’m going to put you in charge of our wedding buffet.” Bell responds.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I’LL KILL YOU!” Crimson and Bell push each other as the giant bunny evades the fox’s bites and they end up pushing me too hard against the wall.

I whimper in pain and then Crimson turns to me, as if remembering I was there.

“AND I’LL KILL YOU TOO!”

My nose twitches and they glare at me. I feel like David facing two Goliaths instead of one, and with no slingshot in my paws.

“I thought you were with Judy, but you still had to go for my girl.” Bell narrows his blood red eyes, looking extremely menacing for a bunny, no matter the size, and says furiously.

“I’m going to cave your face in, fucking player.”

My mouth trembles and I manage to blurt out.

“BUT I’M NOT A PLAYER! I WAS JUST HELPING HER! SHE IS MY FRIEND! SHE MISSES YOU.” I’m not screaming because I’m terrified… I just want to make sure they are hearing me. Yeah… that’s right…

Bell’s scowl softens and his nose twitches.

“Red is… I need to...”

“You’re going nowhere!” Crimson lets go of me and punches Bell’s face.

In a split second Bell evades the attack, losing his grip on me.

I fall to the ground on my rear and my heart skips a beat as one of Bell’s kicks passes so fast in front of my face that all I could see was a blur. Crimson effortlessly evades it and then pounces on Bell. The two continue fighting and I shiver at the violence of their assaults.

I stand up, my legs shaking in fear, and I run desperately as far as I can from them. I… I just want to get far away from them. I’m sorry, Red! I won’t be able to help Bell. I would be useless in a fight, specially in a fight on that level. All I can do is hope for the best and…

I stop running and my nose twitches.

Every fox in the small mob looks startled staring at me. Apparently, they have already decided to give up on finding me BUT I HAD TO JUMP OUT OF AN ALLEY RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM, RIGHT?! Where is my luck?

One of the tods points at me and snarls.

“The bunny player!”

For the love of Incognitus! I throw my arms up in the air and groan.

“I’m not a player!” I only have eyes for Mon Amour.

And then I run.

Again.

 _Sigh_.

.

* * *

 

.

I take a deep breath and finish the bottle of water and the granola bar I bought from an old fox with a small general store. He wasn’t very happy letting a bunny walk into his store, but he changed his mind pretty quickly when he saw my money.

My nose twitches. He also loosened his tongue pretty quickly too. And now I finally understand what’s going on.

It appears that a few mammals came into the neighborhood and caused a lot of ruckus, but the police didn’t investigate it, or failed to find evidence linked to the identity of the criminals. Either way, no one was arrested and the fox community decided to form a militia. So now they expel any non-foxes from this area if they get any inkling they might cause trouble.

He didn’t want to tell me what FGTOW was though. He said I wasn’t a fox and had no business knowing it.

I take a deep breath and look at my phone, checking Mom Amour’s location. I stand up and begin walking.

If I were a petty mammal, I would get in Mon Cheri’s face, point at her and say ‘YOU’RE WRONG’!

She said that Terra was dangerous and Zootopia was calm, but this city screams danger. She said we Terrans were specist and wrong to have hunting games and other activities that stimulate, and sometimes force, mammals to train the traits of their own species. But I am only in one piece today because I never skipped a hunting game! I doubt I would’ve been able to outrun and evade those foxes if that wasn’t the case.

My nose twitches and I sigh. Only in the hunting games it was all pretend. Sure we all gave our best effort, but when someone got caught, the only thing he would be getting was a ton of hugs and licks. Here, I would be getting a beating.

I miss Terra…

My ears drop and I sigh. Any place Mon Cheri resides, will be the place I’ll want to live in as well, but… I’ll still miss it.

I shake my head to remove these gloomy thoughts from my mind and focus on the task at hand.

I peek down the street from the distance and see Nick and Mon Amour talking to a store clerk before entering the store. I recognize that brand. It’s the brand of the clothing the killer was wearing yesterday.

The fox clerk watches as they enter the store and as soon as they disappear inside his smile becomes a wicked grin. My ears drop and the fox looks in the distance, letting out a loud bark.

As if on cue, five baseball bat wielding foxes come out of an alleyway smiling wildly.

My blood boils in fury and my nose twitches. It’s a trap! These cowards are going five against two! They would go so far to assault two officers of the law with weapons, and even worse, my soulmate and my fox friend.

I’ll not stand for this!

I come out of my hiding spot and march in their direction with a dark scowl on my face.

When I am five meters away from them I shout angrily.

“HEY, YOU COWARDS!”

They stop walking and turn to me. As soon as they see me their jaws drop and they tilt their heads looking confused.

I grin and show them my tongue.

They snarl and I grin even more.

Let’s dance!

.

.

I look at the sun setting in the distance and call Mon Cheri’s phone. I lost count of how many times I was chased today. I never want to have to do this again. She answers and the moment I hear her voice I feel all the weariness suddenly leave my body.

I smile and say cheerfully.

“It’s all going great, Mon Amour! And it’s even better now that your angelic voice is providing me strength and revitalization.” I feel like I could outrun a thousand foxes now.

She giggles amused, her laughter sweeter than a nymph’s, and I ask, doing the best to mask my worry.

“So, Mon Cheri, when are you coming home?” Please, tell me your shift has ended.

“Well, our shift ended awhile ago but I wanted to investigate some mo…”

“Caroooooooooooooooots… I’m tireeeeeeeeeeeeed...” Nick whines in the background.

Mon Amour sighs and then says.

“Alright… we’re going back home now.”

 **YES!** I close my eyes and fist pump in victory. Thank you, Nick! I’ll bring you as many blueberries as you want later.

“Okay Mon Amour. I’ll be home as soon as possible! I love you.”

“I love you too.” She responds and we end the call.

Alright! Now all I have to do is to go ho… me…

My nose twitches and I freeze.

There are baseball bat wielding foxes in front of me. My ears drop and I turn to… oh no. There are baseball bat wielding foxes behind me too… they are everywhere. I got too distracted talking to Mon Cheri and didn’t see them surrounding me.

They approach me in a circle, leaving no room for me to escape, and I watch in despair as my death approaches.

The biggest and meanest looking fox of all of them grabs me by my collar and snarls.

“We got you now, you fucking rat!”

.

* * *

 

.

They push me down on the sidewalk and bark.

“And you better STAY OUT!” The foxes glare at me and then turn around, going back the way we came.

My nose twitches and I let out a shaky breath. I have never been so scared in my whole life.

I look at the buildings that bear a single horizontal line of orange paint on them, marking the beginning of the fox only territory.

I shake my head at the absurdity of it and start walking away. They didn’t need to drag me out by force. They could’ve just asked and I would have happily complied now that Mon Cheri is no longer in danger.

I make my way to the more populated streets, passing by workers returning to their homes, mammals closing their shops for the day and drunken giant bunnies getting wasted on the sidewalk… drunken giant bunnies?

My nose twitches and I stop.

“Bell? What are you doing?!”

Mon Cheri’s childhood friend is sitting on the sidewalk, with a defeated aura surrounding him. He’s sadly looking at his empty wine bottle. He’s bearing new scars and his ears are droopy.

He glances at me, his nose twitching cutely, and he hiccups.

“You are… the bastard that was hitting on my girl.” He says weakly.

My ears drop and I cross my arms disappointed.

“What are you doing? I thought you were going to see Red.”

He looks down again and sniffs.

“I can’t… that siscon bastard is too strong. He’s guarding her home the entire time… I can’t even get close to it.” His nose twitches.

“And he stole my cellphone.” He mutters.

I huff and say slightly annoyed.

“And just because of this you’re going to give up and get drunk with wine… very cheap wine, to make matters worse.” Any of the wine I sold would make this look like horse piss.

“I didn’t give up.” He says angrily and, even though he’s drunk and is an adorable big bunny, he gives me a look that sends shivers up my spine.

“I’m going back there tonight… this time for real…” He grasps his bottle and says.

“I’m going to see Red, even if it is the last thing I’ll do.”

I gulp, understanding the meaning of his words. I read in a book once that some soldiers drank before a life or death battle to prepare for it. I never saw it before… until now.

I close my eyes and sigh. I can’t leave him like this… I know I said he can’t give up, but it’s obvious he can’t defeat her brother. I don’t want him to get hurt.

And what’s up with that Crimson guy anyway? It’s creepy for a brother to act like that. I can understand being protective, but this is on a whole other level. He’s just as bad as those Muslim guys in Terra before the Muslim reeducation program. My nose twitches… I still think that if you’re going to kill 95% of them and reeducate the other 5% then it’s more of a genocide program, but that’s what they decided to call it.

But to get back to the matter at hand.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” I grab Bell’s arm and try to force him to stand up but he’s too heavy for me to do it.

He looks at me confused and asks.

“What are you doing?”

“I am going to help you! But first we need to make you presentable.”

I’m doing this to help two mammals in love. No mission is more nobler than to aid in a romantic reunion of two souls truly in love. And to make sure when Mon Amour and her handsome giant muscular childhood friend meet again he’s not single… or available. That’s selfish of me but… it’s true. Sigh. I feel like a jerk now. Why would I even think of such a thing. Mon Cheri would never leave me. Well I hope not. But when it comes to matters of love one can never take things for granted… ever. And I never take my time with Mon Amour for granted for even one second.

My nose twitches and I gesture at his fur and clothes.

“You don’t want to meet her bloody, dirty, drunken and smelling like alcohol do you? Then let’s go get you clean and sober.”

His nose twitches and he finally wobbly stands up.

.

* * *

 

.

“Do you really think this is going to work?” Bell asks.

I nod. He looks perfect. He took a bath and put on clean clothes and he even has a nice flower bouquet. Now, it’s time for me to act.

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine?” He asks worriedly.

I smile and look at him.

“Don’t worry, Bell. I’ll be fine.” I look at my own flower bouquet and take a deep breath to prepare myself.

“Just wait for your cue and then go in.”

His pink nose twitches and he looks at me with his big blood red eyes. Suddenly, he hugs me, lifting me from the ground.

“Thank you, Lucky… for everything. I mean it.”

I nod and hug him back.

“It’s the least I can do.” I say softly.

He really is a gentle giant like Mon Amour said.

Bell smiles and says.

“No homo.”

“Of course.” I chuckle and roll my eyes.

He puts me on the ground and says.

“Good luck.”

“To you too.” I nod and run.

I arrive at my destination and then take a deep breath. My nose twitches nervously and I call Duke, to make sure he’s ready.

“Hey, Lucky. I’m in position but… remember when you said I shouldn’t let go of my love? Well, I have a date with Mary in a little while so…”

“Don’t worry! You’re not going to be late! I promise.” I respond reassuringly.

He chuckles nervously.

“Alright… I just wanted to make sure. Well, I’m ready whenever you are.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” I end the call and close my eyes.

Call down, Chanceux.

This is it…

I grasp the bouquet of flowers in my paw and smile. Red roses… how fitting. I then walk towards Mrs. Wilde’s house, where Red is staying, knowing full well Crimson is guarding the place from the shadows.

I don’t even take twenty steps before he makes his appearance. Crimson comes out of an alleyway by the side of the house, dressed all in black, with a murderous look on his face.

Let’s dance!

He then starts walking in my direction. I gulp and take two steps forward, but as soon as he hastens his pace, I turn around and run, throwing the flower bouquet away.

I hear an angry bark and then hear Crimson following me. Heh! I glance back and grin. Just as plan…

Merde, I’m going to die! I start running with all my might and barely escape his claws.

He’s fast… very fast, faster than all the foxes I met today. And running so much today has left me fatigued. I hear the wind whistling as another one of his swipes nearly misses my ears and my heart skips a beat. I underestimated him! I shouldn’t have done this. I...

I think of Mon Cheri and force my legs to move faster. I can’t fall here! I can’t. To not see her beautiful face again and feel her body against mine would crush my soul.

The demon growls sound annoyed. I’m sure I managed to put a small distance between us, but I don’t dare to look back again. I don’t have the heart for it.

I make the turns in a flash, navigating through the maze of alleyways following the path I memorized for the plan, but even that gives me just a small advantage over the hellish fast fox.

But then, I see my salvation. As soon as Duke sees me, he starts preparing to speed away.

I feel a slight glimmer of hope and then allow myself to look back just long enough to see Crimson nearing me. My heart rate doubles again and I don’t know if it is my love for Mon Cheri, my fear of death, some sort of divine protection or all three combined, but somehow I manage to muster the strength to run even faster.

Then, just as my lungs feel as if they are filled with fire and my legs are about to give up, I jump, aiming for the open window of Duke’s cab. I curl up in a ball midair and collide with the pillow he set in place for just this moment, and then fall against the backseat.

Duke takes off without a second of delay and his cab speeds through the night.

We remain in silence for nearly a minute, my heart beating so fast it sounds as if it’s going to jump out of my body, and I then fearfully sit straight in the backseat.

I look tentatively out of the windows, half expecting him to appear, breaking one of them like in a horror movie, but nothing of the sort happens.

“We lost him.” I mutter…

“WE LOST HIM!” I cheer loudly, my body finally giving in to the tension.

Now it’s all up to you, Bell!

“Fuck, that was scary.” Duke sighs and chuckles nervously.

“I thought you were exaggerating, but that guy was hella scary.” He says.

I nod and lie down in the backseat. I never want to do this again. It felt kind of exhilarating though. I chuckle and then say.

“Duke, can you take me home before seeing your girl?”

“Sure!”

I close my eyes and relax, pleased that the day is finally coming to an end.

“How are things coming along with Mary by the way?” I ask curiously.

Duke sighs.

“I’m trying to hold tight, Lucky… but Banjo is craftier and more handsome than me.”

My nose twitches and I say.

“Well, I think you’re a nice guy and she would be fortunate to have a love like you.”

The cab then runs atop of a small hole and shakes a little. That’s when I hear...

“HMPF!” A muffled scream.

“What was that?” I ask.

“What was what? I didn’t heard anything.” Duke responds quickly.

“I did.” My nose twitches and I hold my ears close to the backseat. I then hear again.

“HMPF!”

My eyes widen.

“Duke… WHAT WAS THAT?”

Duke taps on his wheel nervously and then says.

“That was… my cousin Banjo… in the trunk.”

“WHAT?!” My eyes widen and I look shocked at him.

“My romantic rival, Banjo… he’s tied up in the trunk.” He says nervously.

“I know who he is…” I grasp my ears and take a deep breath.

“But WHY? I thought you were a good boy now!”

“I am!” He says defensively.

“I… I am doing what Mistress Silverfur told me to do… I’m going to gut him like a fish, barbecue his carcass and throw it in the river.”

GASP!

KAT! Since WHEN is this acceptable behavior for a good person?! I close my eyes and rub my forehead.

“Duke! This is no way for you to gain Mary’s heart.”

“Mistress Silverfur said she was proud of me.” He mutters.

“Yes, but Kat has… a dubious moral code. Here is what we are going to do.” I point at him and say.

“We are going to drop Banjo off at his house, safe and gentle.”

“She told me to kill him.” He mutters.

“No!” I jump into the passenger’s seat and glare at him.

“After that, you’re going to win Mary’s heart the old fashioned way. With your charm and chivalrous spirit.” I smile.

He averts his gaze and mutters.

“Mistress Silverfur said to kidnap her.”

My nose twitches and I narrow my eyes.

“No.”

Duke whimpers and then nods sadly. Sigh. I’ll need to have a LONG talk with Kat about this. If I can ever keep her talking long enough.

“Let’s drop him at his house first… and hope the poor guy is not traumatized after all of this.” I’m so tired.

We drive in silence until we get to Banjo’s house.

Duke parks and then he gets two light blue scraps of fabric from the glove compartment. He spends a few minutes analyzing the two and then looks at me.

“Hey, does this smell like chloroform to you?” He asks, putting the fabric in his right paw on my nose.

“Are you crazy!” I bat his paw away.

“Okay, it’s this one then!” He smiles and leaves the cab.

I facepaw and hear him opening the trunk. Banjo’s muffled screams soon stop as he apparently falls asleep and Duke drags him to his house.

I can’t believe I’m taking part in this. But it is better than the alternative. No one else will die around me if I can help it.

He opens the door, places his cousin inside and then comes out, closing the door behind him.

He jumps inside the cab, quickly taking off and says.

“Mary is going to be disappointed. I’m late.”

My nose twitches and I say.

“Just take me with you… I’ll think of something.” What won’t I do to help two souls in love. But it is what provides some joie de vivre in this world.

We arrive at their meeting place in record time and Duke parks his cab in front of a very displeased female weasel. She’s an adorable female with white fur and a light yellow dress.

“You’re very late.” She huffs, crossing her arms.

Duke looks apologetically at her and I step in to help.

“Pardon our tardiness mademoiselle. It is completely my fault he didn’t make it on time.” I gently take her right paw and respectfully place a light kiss on it.

“I hope such an enchanting vision as yourself can forgive him for my blunder.”

Her eyes widen and she rubs her left cheek, bashfully averting her gaze.

“I… I see it couldn’t be helped then.” She glances at me and says.

“You must have been in real trouble to have such nasty rips in your nice shirt.”

Rips?

My nose twitches and I turn to look at my back. My blood freezes and I gulp. The back of my shirt is destroyed beyond repair. I was even closer to death than I thought when Crimson was chasing me.

I chuckle awkwardly and smile.

“I haven’t even noticed until now.” My nose twitches and I remove my ruined shirt.

I don’t like going bare chested but...

“I can’t walk around wearing this.” I mutter. Someone will think I’m a savage.

Mary stares at me and rubs both her cheeks. She must be cold. I would offer her a coat if I had one.

“Alright, that’s enough. Thanks for the help.” Duke says annoyed and starts ushering me away.

“Now off you go.” He says with a strange look on his face.

My nose twitches but I shrug. He must be wanting some time alone with his beloved.

“Good night. And have a good date.” I nod and turn to leave.

Mary says an energetic goodbye while Duke mumbles grumpily.

Now… where can I get a cab home?

.

* * *

 

.

I enter Nick’s apartment and as soon as I close the door I sigh exhausted.

“Hey, Lucky.” Mon Cheri calls from the couch.

“Nick and Ariel are… taking a shower... so you’ll have wait awhile to use the bathroom.”

I look at her and smile, my body feeling with a warmth that only she can make me feel.

“Mon Amour...”

She’s wearing a light purple pajamas that makes her look even more brilliant than normal. Her ears drop a little and she asks.

“Was the photo shoot so tiring you forgot to put your shirt back on?” She asks with a giggle.

I chuckle.

“You have no idea!” I answer, walking in her direction and giving her a great big hug.

She giggles and I lie down on the couch holding her close to me.

“My poor spokesmammal! They must have really worked you to death. You look exhausted. I didn’t realize how hard your job was.” She kisses my cheek and looks gently at me.

“You need to take better care of yourself. You are also living up to Nick’s nickname for you. You smell like you’ve run a marathon or something.“

I smile and answer her.

“Don’t worry about the scent Mon Amour. We can take a nice long shower of our own together once Nick and Ariel are done.”

I kiss her, taking in her sweet heavenly fragrance and nuzzle her cheek. My body finally relaxes and I can feel my consciousness drifting away as I surrender myself to exhaustion. I take care of the most important thing in this world to me… and that’s you, Mon Amour. I look at my angel and smile.

And I’ll gladly do it till the day I die.

“Nick and I had a busy day as well.” Mon Amour says, as she caresses my head.

“We managed to find out that the only mammal that bought a hoodie like that in a long while was buying it as a gift for his sister. It was that male red fox with bright red fur we saw the other day.”

My eyes open wide and I feel my blood freezing inside my veins.

“What?”

She looks at me and says.

“Remember that fox with the scars on his muzzle? The one we saw when we were talking to Bell? According to one of the store clerks, he was the only one that...”

My nose twitches and I blurt out.

“But if Crimson bought it, then that means… it means that the killer is...” Red!

It… it would make sense! She’s from secret service, as she said herself. But… why would she kill… NO! It couldn’t have been her! She’s so kind and nice… she would never…

Suddenly, Mon Amour’s grip on me tightens.

She looks suspiciously at me and asks.

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Lucky?”

My nose twitches under her intimidating gaze and I avert my eyes.

“Hmmmm… no I… I...”

He grip tightens and she says.

“Because, to me, it looked like you knew the name of the suspect I was talking about.”

Mon Cheri inquisitively stares at me and I gulp.

Mon Dieu… this is not going to end well.

.

* * *

 

.

“So, let me see if I get this right.” Nick sighs and asks.

“You were coming back to my apartment after your photo shoot and then you met that giant floof rabbit, Bell.”

“Yes.” I nod.

“Then...” He continues.

“Then he told you how his girflriend’s brother was a creepy siscon that was keeping him away from her.”

“What’s a siscon?” Mon Amour asks.

“You’re too young to know, Carrots.” Nick looks at her with a grin and glances at me again.

“So, after all that, you decided to help him meet with his girlfriend, and her bro is the guy who bought the hoodie the killer might’ve been wearing.”

I nod and he sighs.

“I really wanted to take it easy on our first day back.”

“We need to catch that killer, Nick.” Mon Cheri says.

“I know, but why is Stinky coming with us?” He asks, glancing at me.

My nose twitches and I say.

“I want to make sure Mon Amour will be safe, and I want to see if Bell and Red managed to meet each other without complications.”

Thankfully they let me take a thorough shower before we left, I really needed one. I look at the empty space by my side in the backseat and sigh. Ariel normally would be here with us, but she wanted to watch a Zootopian marine ecology documentary so she stayed behind. She said she would cook dinner for all of us as well, so I already know what that means… tasteless boiled vegetables for Mon Amour and me, and some wonderful fish dish for Nick and her.

Sigh! I miss being an omnivore.

Nick parks the car and then we quickly exit it.

“You’re going to stay behind us, understood, Lucky?” Mon Cheri asks, glaring at me.

I nod and they quickly start walking in the direction of Mrs. Wilde’s house.

“I still think you should’ve stayed back in the apartment,” Mon Amour pouts.

I look at her beautiful face and smile.

“I would’ve followed you.”

She huffs but then lets out a soft giggle.

“I guess now I know how you felt about me when we were in Terra.”

I chuckle and then we see our destination in sight, Mrs. Wilde’s hou…

I freeze and point at the house.

“Why is the door wide open?”

There are some foxes curiously staring at the house from a distance and… suddenly, a lamp comes flying out from within the house and breaks in two pieces as it falls to the ground.

Nick and Mon Amour break into a sprint and I follow them closely. As we approach the house, we hear more clearly the sounds of fight coming from within it.

We stop at the door front, looking inside and…

GASP!

“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Bell curses furiously, barely missing a punch at Crimson’s muzzle.

“I’LL FEAST ON YOUR CORPSE!” Crimson snarls enraged and tries to pounce on top of Bell, who rolls away at the last moment, coming out of it with a few scratches, and then kicks the fox’s torso with his powerful bunny legs.

Crimson whines softly and jumps away, reducing the impact of the attack somewhat, while Bell let’s out a silent curse due to the new set of scratch marks he received.

“I thought all bunnies should be cute and cuddly, no matter the size.” Nick mutters.

Bell looks like a seasoned war veteran while Crimson looks like a snarling monster.

This is wrong. They should all be happy. Bell should be hugging Red right now and Crimson should have seen the error in his ways. Everything should’ve been perfect by now.

My nose twitches and I cover my mouth with both paws in horror.

“STOP!” Nick and Mon Amour shout at the same time, pointing their tranquilizer pistols at both of the furious mammals.

Nick looks sadly at the poor state his mother’s living room and Mon Cheri says in a calming tone.

“Let’s just calm down. There’s no need for viole...”

“I’M GOING TO RAPE YOUR MOTHER WEARING YOUR HIDE AS A CONDOM!” Crimson snarls.

“I DON’T THINK YOU NEED PROTECTION TO TICKLE SOMEONE, YOU DUMB FUCK!” Bell taunts back.

Mon Cheri gasps. I think she never expected her friend to act like this.

Both of them start walking in each others direction again and I then jump into the action and shout.

“STOP!” I open my arms, standing in their direction, and gulp.

“STOP FIGHTING!” I’m going to die.

My nose twitches and I say.

“Both of you care about Red! Why can’t you talk and come to a peaceful conclu...”

“LUCKY! GET OUT OF THERE!“ Mon Cheri exclaims furiously and then quickly takes me by my paw, trying to get me out of the way of the two titans.

“YOU!” Crimson points at me.

“It’s your fault!” Then he points at Bell.

“AND YOURS TOO! IT’S YOUR FAULT SHE WAS TAKEN!”

My nose twitches and I gulp.

“Someone was kidnapped?” Mon Amour asks.

Bell glares at Crimson and says venomously.

“Red wasn’t kidnapped, she was tricked by some player because this FUCKER didn’t take care of her!”

“If you fucking bunnies had left my sister alone she would’ve been fine.” Crimson barks.

“I’m going to deal with that womanizing asshole, but first I’m going to deal with you!” Crimson takes a step forward and drools as he growls in fury adding.

“I won’t let you rabble take away her purity.”

My ears drop. Red was targeted by a player. Sigh. It was bound to happen. She’s kind and sweet and all she ever wanted was to be loved and to start a family. She’s a perfect mark for jerks everywhere who only want to defile her for their pleasure.

“Wait… wait! There’s just one thing I need to know.” Nick stops by my side and holsters his gun. He puts his paw on his hips, takes a look at Bell and then at Crimson, and asks.

“Isn’t every minute you two spend fighting here another minute this other guy gets to fuck her?”

Bell and Crimson both freeze and then look at Nick. Nick grins evilly and says innocently.

“I bet he’s preparing to have her cherry popped right now...” He scratches his chin for a second.

“If he didn’t do that already.”

“No!” Crimson and Bell mutter at the same time and they turn towards the door.

“I have to...” Crimson says.

“I have to...” Bell says.

Both of them stop and glare at each other.

Before they can start fighting again, I quickly say.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to look for Red if you two worked together?”

They look at me confused, as if the idea of cooperation had never crossed their minds, and then Mon Cheri says.

“We’ll help too!” She smiles.

“I can’t let an old friend down can I?” She says, looking at Bell, and then glances at Crimson.

“I don’t know you, but I can see you care a lot about your sister.” Mon Amour says softly.

“We’ll help you find her. So, what do you say?”

Crimson and Bell narrow their eyes and glare at each other. They remain in silence for a few moments and them Crimson grumbles in annoyance.

“Alright, but only until we find my sister.”

“Agreed.” Bell responds.

“Great! Then we can start by...” Mon Cheri is interrupted by both the fox and the giant bunny running out of the house at full speed.

Her ears drop and she exclaims.

“But they just said...” She sighs and rubs her forehead.

“What did we got ourselves into?”

I put a paw on her shoulder and gently squeeze it. She looks at me and smiles.

“Hey, Little Fish!” Nick says, talking on his phone.

“Don’t wait for us for dinner. Yeah It’s going to be one of those nights.” He sighs and smiles.

“Love you too.” He ends the call and then looks at Mon Amour and me.

“C’mon, Carrots, Stinky. Let’s take care of this mess you put me in.”

.

* * *

 

.

Crimson sniffs around and runs towards a park.

“Are you sure you’re going in the right direction you retarded mutt?” Bell asks angrily.

“I know where I’m going! I’m following her scent trail.” Crimson responds panting.

“You’ve been saying that for the past twenty minutes!” Mon Amour complains.

Crimson snarls and then says.

“I can tell her scent from others from a mile away! I have been smelling her since we were kits.” Crimson says proudly.

Creepy!

“I could live without that information!” Nick comments sickened.

We runs past trees and bushes and then Bell and Crimson shout at the same time.

“RED!” Then, they both freeze, stunned.

Red and the fox that’s with her turn and look at them in surprise. She’s wearing a black backpack, black furtight shorts, the fox collar, with the yellow light turned on, and the same hoodie the killer wore! My heart skips a beat for a moment, but then I sigh relieved. Her hoodie is intact. It doesn’t have a tear where the killer’s hoodie would have.

“So, she’s not the killer after all.” Mon Amour mutters and Nick nods.

I smile and then…

Whoa…

My nose twitches as I stare at Red with my jaw dropped. She’s not wearing any fur dyes this time revealing her natural fur color.

She’s a beautiful silver fox vixen, with delicate features and a curvy body. Her dark purple eyes give her a sexier look, while her… why am I doing this again?

I shake my head to get rid of the nasty thoughts and then get back to the real world. I have only one beautiful female in my life that satisfies my every need or desire.

The red fox beside Red is skinny. He has light green eyes, a dark green polo t-shirt, a fox collar with the yellow light on and dark brown pants. He’s nervously fidgeting with his paws, looking in terror at Crimson.

Red then finally asks.

“How did you find me?”

“I could follow your scent to the ends of the earth if I needed to!” Crimson answers softly, not noticing how creepy it sounds for a brother to tell that to his sister, and takes a step forward.

“Red!” Bell smiles wide and walks in her direction, but Crimson puts an arm in his way.

”The truce ends here.”

Bell scowls at him, but Crimson ignores the bunny and turns to look at the other male fox.

“Loki.” He snarls.

Loki, the fox, gulps nervously.

“Hey, Crimson… you… I was just making sure no one tried to approach Red… you know that! There are all sorts of creeps out here and...”

Crimson then snarls and Loki’s ears lay flat on his head.

“Okay… I’ll leave! I’ll leave!” Loki whines turning to leave and then stops, exclaiming.

“Here.” He takes a cell phone out of his pocket and throws it to Bell.

“My phone.” Bell says.

Loki takes a look at Red and takes one last glance at Crimson. He sighs and walks away downcast.

“So close...” He mutters softly as he walks past us.

My ears drop and I feel a bit sorry for him.

Suddenly, I hear Red snarling.

“Leave me alone.” She starts leaving and Bell exclaims.

“Red, wait! Please.”

“What do you want?” She glares at him and snarls.

Bell’s nose twitches and she growls.

“I know the truth, Bell! Meeting me by chance my ass! Your Grandfather told you about me.”

Hmmm… what is happening?

Mon Cheri, Nick and I all look in bewilderment at them.

Bell’s nose twitches and he says softly.

“He did but that’s not...”

“It’s not what?” She asks angrily. She points at him and says accusingly.

“You just wanted some easy bitch you could bang, and I was the perfect sucker wasn’t I?”

Bell’s nose twitches nonstop, his long ears droopy, and he stares looking hurt at her.

“Bell is not like that.” Mon Cheri says.

“He wouldn’t use you.”

I nod and am about to speak in his defense as well when Red scoffs and then glares at Crimson.

“Brother…” She says and then her ears lay flat on her head.

The fury disappears from her eyes and instead she looks at him with a mix of hurt and sadness.

“You were the one keeping males away from me.” She says, her eyes tearing up.

“Yes.” Crimson answers truthfully.

He admitted it!

He takes a step in her direction and tears start flowing out of her eyes.

“Why? Why would you do that?” She whines, obviously feeling betrayed.

“You know I want to start a family…” She stops and sniffs, her collar flickering dangerously between the red and yellow lights.

“Yes, I do.” He stops in front of Red and looks into her eyes, caressing her right cheek.

“I wanted to protect you and to make sure no male would try to use you. All I ever wanted was for you to marry someone that loves and cares for you. That’s why I kept all the rabble away.” He says softly.

She whines, trying in vain to wipe her tears.

“But Crimson...”

He gently places a finger on her lips to stop her from talking and says softly.

“I know, and I also think it’s time for you to get married.” He leans closer to her and affectionately licks the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Red slowly stops crying and looks up in surprise at him. Crimson takes her left paw in his own and smiles, gazing at his younger sister.

He then glances back and looks at Bell. Bell’s, Mon Cheri’s and my noses all twitch in disbelief.

He… he is going to help Bell?! A smile slowly appears on my face. He saw the error of his ways! He finally understood all he has done so far is to hurt Red and rob her of her happiness.

Crimson then turns to Red and…

He puts a paw on the back of her head and gently kisses her lips.

Huh?!

Red’s collar light shines yellow and she stays frozen as Crimson wags his tail and kisses her, getting increasingly more passionate with each passing moment.

HUH?!

He puts his free paw on her back, pushing her closer to him and pressing her body against his.

My jaw drops, my nose twitches nonstop and I blink a few times, to make sure I’m not seeing things. He… he’s kissing his sister. But that...

Crimson begins vigorously tongue kissing her and Red’s eyes widen and her collar turns red as her brain finally processes what is going on.

Mon Cheri’s ears are droopy and she’s covering her mouth with both paws, muttering horrified.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...”

Nick has his eyebrows furrowed and his head tilting to the side in confusion. And Bell… Bell looks at them as if he was a statue, frozen in complete shock.

Red helplessly puts her paws on her brother’s chest, but she doesn’t try to push him away. She doesn’t try to put up a fight. She just closes her eyes, probably traumatized for life by now.

Crimson then slowly breaks the kiss, leaving a streak of saliva between their muzzles, and gazes lovingly at her. He lets her finally break his embrace and Red slowly backs away from him, her legs shaky and wobbly. She hugs her backpack in front of her body, panting nonstop. Her collar is still red and her tail wags and then tucks between her legs as a mix of emotions flashes through her face when Crimson drops on one knee in front of her.

“Ever since we were little kits I always knew in my heart you were the only female I ever wanted and that I was the only one that would be able to make you happy. It took me long, too long, to finally muster the courage to come forth and say this.” He takes one of her paws and gives it a soft lick.

“Red… Sister… do you want to marry me?” He asks.

That… that…

‘Click’ The sound of a tranquilizer pistol’s safety being switched off.

“Stop.” Mon Cheri aims the pistol at Crimson. Her nose twitches nonstop and she says.

“You’re under arrest for being outside your residence without a collar and for incest proposal… and extreme public creepiness!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter! Please comment and tell me what you think about it! I dunno if there's anyone else reading this T-T


	56. A prelude to disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know what you guys might be thinking "Isn't this chapter too damn small?"
> 
> Well, it is setting everything up for a very big chapter. Chapter 57 will be big.
> 
> On another note. I'm moving this month, so I'll probably take some time to post the next chapter.

 

.

* * *

.

July 8th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Oh fuck! Lily’s father accidentally killed Nick’s father! My jaw drops. This is bad. Marian is staring at the picture like I stare at a tasty burger. That rabbit is going to die.

She looks at the picture again and giggles.

“This old vixen needs to go sharpen her knives!” She says with a dark grin.

Damn it! I can’t let Lily’s father die. I need to… AHA!

An ingenious idea flashes through my mind and I giggle, wiggle my whiskers and purr.

“Marian! Don’t go after Stew by yourself! We’ll help.” I’m truly a genius of our time!

She looks at me and shakes her head.

“I can’t involve you kids in this.”

“We are already involved.” I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

“Actually, the truth is that I want to take care of both you and Lily.”

“Lily?” She asks confused.

I nod and explain.

“She’s one of Judy’s sisters. She’s also the daughter of the buck in the picture.”

Marian nods.

“Then you don’t need to worry. I can take care of myself, and I would never kill anyone that is innocent, even if they are disgusting carrot eating vermin freaks.”

I giggle and say.

“I know! But she would be sad if Stew died. So that’s why I already have the perfect plan to get your revenge and keep him alive!”

“No!” She glares viciously at me.

“ **He has to die!** ” She growls.

“Isn’t death too merciful though?” Name asks her with a grin on his muzzle.

I smile and hug him! That’s my husband! He has already caught onto my plan. I lick him affectionately and then purr.

“I have a plan that will make him wish he was dead!”

Marian’s eyes widen and then she nods excitedly.

“What’s your plan?” She asks, looking at me with a curious face only a fox can make.

I shake my head and tease.

“That will be a surprise! I need to go gather the necessary supplies!” I purr slowly.

She then giggles darkly and looks up at us.

“Then let’s go! What are we waiting for!” She exclaims cheerfully but then her expression changes.

“AH! I don’t want to sound impolite, but if you could go now, I would love it if you could you come back at another time!” She says softly and then explains looking embarrassed.

“And I was actually going to go to the market when you arrived. I don’t have tea or any food to serve you as a snack right now. And this way you can get the things you need for the plan.” She smiles.

Name shrugs and then says.

“No problem, I’ll settle for having some of your pie.” He licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows as he looks at her crotch. That’s hot!

Marian gives him a small glare and then Jack says politely.

“Thank you. We would love to visit you again.”

“I’ll be waiting eagerly!” She says and then walks to a cabinet nearby, taking out a sheet of paper from within. She writes something on it and then gives it to us.

“Call me whenever you’reready!” Her tail wags softly.

I nod and purr. She’s so cute! It’s easy to see why Nick is so adorable. We stand up and walk to the entrance door.

Marian opens the door and then yips happily.

“Bye kids! Thanks for everything.” She says lovingly.

We tell her our goodbyes and enter the car. As Jack drives away, I finally break the silence.

“Well, I just saved this from turning into a total screw up!” There’s a little voice in my head that keeps annoyingly telling me that something is going to go extremely badly, but the other voices are telling me to ignore that one… so fuck it!

Jack smiles and looks at me.

“Thanks Sweetheart. She deserves her revenge.”

Name shakes his head and crosses his arms.

“Nah, she deserves a very good dicking. That MILF needs to chill!”

Oh yeah! That’s true! I wiggle my whiskers and caress his belly. It would be so hot if she let Name give her a riding pretending to be Nick.

I giggle and purr.

“Speaking of a good dicking! Jack, can you take me to the Golden Trunk? I need to buy a few things.”

He nods. Name chuckles and rubs his muzzle on my belly.

“What is my kinky kitty going to buy?” He asks appearing amused.

I giggle and purr.

“It’s a surprise!”

Jack huffs annoyed and shakes his head.

“Well, while you two are fooling around, I’ll be working. Bogo is stepping on my tail to find out who the mammal was that passed himself off as Nick to rape those females.” He glares at Name and says venomously.

“And someone has to clean Nick’s name.”

I hug Name close to me and then purr.

“He didn’t rape anyone! Those skanks are just lying.”

Name nods and his tail wags.

“And tell Bozo he can keep those sluts if he wants!” My husband looks up at me and smiles.

“I found my true love!” He says sweetly.

Awww!

“I love you!” I purr, closing my eyes as I kiss him.

Jack huffs annoyed and Name caresses my cheek.

.

* * *

 

.

Name and I watch as Jack drives away. We then turn in the direction of the Golden Trunk.

“So, what are we buying?” He asks as we enter.

I wiggle my whiskers and…

“Skye?!” I purr surprised.

Skye and Mark, the white fox store clerk, are standing in front of the cashier, chatting. She stops and both foxes turn to look at me. She’s wearing yoga pants and a loose pink shirt. Loose enough so it is not too tight due to her big belly.

I wiggle my whiskers in surprise. I never thought Skye would get fat. She was always so cute and lean. But maybe that means she is even better to snuggle with now! And her tail is still the fluffiest!

“Hey Kat.” She smiles a little but then scowls.

“Name.” She says, looking unamused.

Name raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Sorry, I don’t remember you sweetheart.” He chuckles.

She huffs.

“Jack told me about you.” She crosses her arms.

I hug Name closer to me and purr.

“She’s Jack’s sister!”

“Really?” Name looks at her in surprise.

“Well, then Jack really got hit hard with the ugly stick!” He jokes with a chuckle.

I giggle and Mark waves shyly at us, smiling embarrassed. I look at the two foxes and smile.  Mark’s tail is curled protectively around Skye’s legs.

Umm… they both have pure white fur and they are both foxes. Mark has a cute pink nose instead of a black one, but other than that, he looks a lot like her. They exchange a quick glance and I giggle.

I lean on the counter and glance at Mark.

“So you’re a chubby chaser?” I tease.

He raises an eyebrow looking perplexed and then his ears lay flat on his head as he understands it.

“No, no, I mean, yes, but that’s not…” Mark tries to explain but Skye defends herself shocked.

“I’m not chubby.” She looks at me with hurtful eyes.

I giggle, purring happily.

“So, what did you buy?” I ask mischievously.

“Nothing.” She answers quickly.

Ummm… very suspicious.

I grin and purr.

“I wonder what Jack would say if he knew his little sister was in a sex sho…”

Skye’s eyes widen and she exclaims.

“Alright! Alright! I’m dating Mark.” She sighs and rubs the back of her neck looking troubled.

Oh!

Mark smiles embarrassed and nods. He gently puts a paw on her hips and pulls her closer to him.

“Skye didn’t want to tell you guys yet because… we are serious and both of us wanted to make sure everything would work out before letting her family know.” He says.

She nods and hugs his torso.

“Aww!” I giggle and purr.

“You have to tell me everything!” Especially the spicy details!

“Kat!” She whines softly and then shakes her head sighing.

“Actually…” Skye looks up at me and asks.

“Can we talk tomorrow… at your place? I have something important I need to tell you and Jack.”

“Sure!” I purr and then grin.

“I would offer to make you some chicken sandwiches, but I can see you have been eating quite a few already!” I giggle.

Skye gives me a little glare.

“I’m not fat.” She snarls.

Mark nods and licks her cheek.

“You’re beautiful.” Chubby chaser!

He then looks at me and says smugly.

“And I can make her all the chicken sandwiches she wants!”

I wiggle my whiskers and purr surprised.

“I didn’t think Zootopians had the guts to kill chickens.”

“Terran.” He shrugs.

“And I used to kill chickens for fun when I was a kid… not really proud of it, but it helps.” He chuckles.

Ah! Skye found herself a keeper!

I giggle and then Skye says.

“I need to go now.” She gives Mark a quick lick on the lips and says.

“I’ll call you later.” She then walks away, wagging her tail.

“Bye Kat, see you tomorrow.” She waves.

“Bye!” I purr.

“So!” Mark claps his paws together.

“What are you going to buy today?”

“Do you have this one in another color?” Name suddenly appears from behind me, holding a box with a simple blue dildo inside of it. It’s shaped into an approximation of a human penis, or something resembling that.

Mark nods and I look at the box.

“I appreciate the thought, but that vibrator is too small for me.” I purr, petting Name’s head,

My husband chuckles and grins.

“Who said it was for you?” He says and sways his hips a little.

The tip of my tail twitches and I giggle in glee. That’s my man!

.

* * *

 

.

We open the door to our house and I see Carmine standing in front of the entrance. He’s holding his paws together on his chest and has a big grin on his muzzle, his tail wagging nonstop. He’s wearing a stylish red dress that hugs the curves of his foxy body, making him look pretty foxy… HA! Foxy… hehe!

He looks around expectantly and then asks.

“Where’s Jack?”

Name and I enter the house and close the door behind us.

“Jack is working.” I purr.

Carmine’s tail slowly stops wagging and his ears lay flat on his head.

“But, but today was supposed to be his day off.” He says and lets out a shaky breath, his eyes watering.

Name scratches the back of his head and shrugs.

“He said that his boss was annoying him and that he wanted to clear Nick’s name.” My hubby says.

Carmine huffs and scowls.

Name and I exchange quick glances and I ask.

“Did something happen?”

Carmine averts his gaze angrily.

“He was supposed to take me to some place nice for lunch today.” He snarls and then chuckles bitterly.

Oh…

My ears lay flat and I purr softly.

“He must have just forgotten about it.”

“He never forgets anything that concerns you.” Carmine says, looking at me with a big sad puppy face.

Aww! I hug him and rub my cheek against his.

“Car, can you just give Jack a break? He has been pretty tired lately.” I purr and lick his cheek.

“Why don’t you call him now? I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

Carmine lets out a heavy sigh and nods, smiling a little.

“Okay.” He says softly.

So cute! I nuzzle him and purr.

“If you need anything we’ll be napping, just call us!”

He nods and Name and I walk to our room. I take off my clothes and lie on bed, purring softly and yawning. Name lies down beside me and hugs me, nuzzling my neck.

.

* * *

 

.

I open my eyes as I feel someone gently petting me, ushering me to wake up.

“What?” I yawn.

Name smiles a little but then looks seriously at me.

“I think you should talk to the Trap.”

Trap?

He scratches his head and then says.

“He’s kind of down right now and I don’t know him well enough to say anything.”

Ah! Carmine! I nod and we walk out of the room.

“I’m hungry.” I purr.

“I cooked dinner for us.” Name answers proudly.

I giggle and lean down, giving him a lick on top of his head. Then I notice Name is wearing underwear, and I have never seen him wear underwear before. He sees me staring at him and grins.

“It’s just to keep it in place.” He says with a sway of his hips.

I wiggle my whiskers for a moment and then grin.

We arrive in the living room. Carmine is sitting on the couch, hugging his legs with his tail curled around himself. He has a sad look on his face and teary eyes.

“Car, what’s wrong?” I purr softly, sitting by his side.

“I called Jack and he apologized. He said he would take me out for dinner instead.” Car sniffs.

“But he forgot… again.” He whines bitterly.

Name sits on my lap, his butt cheeks vibrating slightly, and says.

“Maybe, he got caught up on work. He said he needed to clear Nick’s name or something.”

Carmine huffs angrily and averts his gaze. Tear roll down his cheeks as he stares silently at the window.

My ears lay flat on my head.

“Why don’t we all have a dinner together then, the three of us, Ruby, Dad and the kids?” I purr, trying to cheer him up.

“Your dad took the kiddos out.” Name responds.

Really, again? For someone who likes to dress up like a carefree bachelor, he sure does love to act like a caring grandfather. I smile a little and purr. But it’s so good to know he loves Lily and Jim even though they are not his own blood.

“Ruby is sleeping right now. She was tired out from her doctor appointment.” Carmine says.

“She’s pregnant! I’m not going to bother my sister with my problems.” He whines.

Oh…

We remain in silence for awhile and then Carmine turns to me, with a sad puppy face.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re pregnant as well… it’s just…” He sniffs.

“I don’t think Jack likes me.” He whines and then lets out a sob.

My jaw drops a little and then I look at him in surprise.

“Car, why are you saying this? That’s not true.”

“Is it?” He asks bitterly, glaring at me.

“Then why does he forget about me whenever Nick or you are on his mind? Why is he even caring so much about this whole Nick situation to begin with? Why did he **fuck** Nick?” He snarls.

I… ummm…

My ears lay flat on my head again and I uncomfortably readjust my sitting position. He’s only working so hard because he’s Nick’s friend.. now, at least. He used to hate Nick.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr softly.

“Car… I know he had sex with Nick. We allhad sex with Nick on that day.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” He whines and averts his gaze. His bright yellow eyes stare down at the floor.

“One day he came home and I smelled another fox scent on him.” Carmine lets out a deep sigh.

“I had to… question him for awhile, but later he told me he had sex with Nick.” He says sadly.

I wiggle my whiskers confused.

“Why would he fucking Nick be a problem?”

“You don’t understand.” Carmine cries and I suddenly have the urge to hug him and pet his head.

“When Jack and I got together, I was so happy. He accepted me for who I was and… he made me feel special. But I wanted more...” Carmine puts his head between his knees as he holds his legs in close to his body.

“I knew he liked you. I knew that you had a special place in his heart and that I would never be able to have all his love and attention to myself. But I thought… She’s a tigress while I’m a fox. We are completely different species… we’re not going to compete against each other. He can love us both in different ways.” He sniffs.

“But then, one day he came home and told me he had sex with Nick... and that’s when I discovered I wasn’t as special to him as I thought I was. I was just another fox to him.”

I look sadly at him and caress the back of his head as he whines softly.

“I wanted to hate Nick but… it wasn’t his fault. It was mine.” He laughs bitterly.

“And then you guys decided to have that sex party with him.” He stops for a moment and then says.

“I didn’t want to do it but… what was I going to do? Ruin everyone’s fun because I was a disgusting jealous fox? And what would it have even accomplished? He would just find **another fox** on the streets anyway.” He snarls.

“So yeah, I did have sex with Nick and yeah, I did play my part in that just so I could keep my eye on Jack.” His voice then fails and he stays silent for a while.

“Car?” I ask softly.

“I… I thought that if I just waited and kept an eye on him then everything would go back to what it was… but that’s not possible. He can’t love me… he just sees me as a disgusting queer.” He then breaks down into crying and sobs uncontrollably.

Carmine…

I look sadly at him and, as if reading my mind, Name gets off my lap, sitting by my side. I pick up Carmine and sit him on my lap, hugging him.

“You’re not disgusting Car. You’re one of the sweetest guys I know.” I purr softly.

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay.” I purr and lick the top of his head.

“I’m not gay.” Carmine whines.

I wiggle my whiskers. You love a man and you sleep with said man, that’s pretty high on the gay meter.

Name looks at him with a puppy face and pats Carmine’s back a few times.

“C’mon dude! No one is going to judge you for that! A little gayness has never killed anyone.” Name says softly and then grins.

“And that’s coming from a guy with a vibrator currently shoved up his ass!” He chuckles happily.

I smile and then lick Carmine again.

“We all love you, and Jack does too. Just look at the way he looks at you.” I purr.

Carmine stops crying and stays deadly silent for a little while. He then looks up at me, the fur around his eyes and on his cheeks wet with his tears.

“He never looks at me like he looks at you, Kat.” He says.

I look at Carmine, not knowing what to say, and he then slowly slips off my lap onto the floor.

“I’m sorry for throwing all of this at you guys.” He sniffs.

“I’m going to sleep. Good night.” He says sadly and walks away, his ears, tail and shoulders hanging low.

Name and I look at each other in silence as we have been left alone in the room. After awhile Name caresses my thigh and tries to break the heavy atmosphere.

“Do you… still want to eat my food?” He asks with a puppy face, his tail wagging shyly.

I smile a little and nod.

.

* * *

 

.

July 9th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I walk out of the bathroom yawning softly and enter the living room. I’m gonna nap on the couch for a little bit. Carmine must’ve not finished cooking breakfast yet. I enter the living room and see Jack sitting on the couch, wearing his police uniform.

“Hi, Cutie!” I purr and slip onto the couch, picking Jack up and hugging him as I lie down.

Jack looks up at me and smiles tiredly.

“Good morning Sweetheart.” He says, sounding exhausted and a little down.

I wiggle my whiskers and nuzzle him.

“What’s wrong Jack?” Did he sleep last night?

“Nothing.” He nuzzles my neck and sighs.

“Carmine and I are going to take… some time away from each other.” He mutters.

Ah…

My ears lay flat against my head and I hug him closer to me. I lick his head, feeling sorry for him. I… I don’t know what to say to him to make him feel better. I can’t make him a chicken sandwich. He’s vegetarian by biology, not by choice.

My ears then perk up and I smile. I wonder if when vegans die they become herbivores. Oh fuck, I hope not! Just imagining one of those hippies having to eat a real meat meal or else dying of hunger would be soooooo funny!

I giggle softly and we stay in silence for some time. I gently caress his body and purr.

“You’re going to take the day off today.” I think I already know how to make him feel better.

“I have work to do!” Jack protests.

I look straight into his cyan blue eyes and purr.

“You need to rest Jack. Bogo is working you like a mule, not giving you any days off. Beside, Skye is going to visit us today.”

He nods and then says.

“I still need to bring Name in.”

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

”Name is not a criminal you’re going to bring in! He’s my husband that is going there just to tell those cock hungry sluts to leave Nick and him alone.”

He stares at me, his nose twitching, and giving me a cute bunny face.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

“Name can go there tomorrow, okay?” I ask.

He nods and I smile.

“Good!” Damn those pleading bunny eyes of his.

I stand up, holding him in my arms, and start walking to my room.

“Sweetheart?” He asks confused.

“You’re going to sleep with Name and me from now on.” I purr and lick his face.

“I’m not going to leave you alone right now, Jack. You need lots of love and snuggles!”

That’s how I usually get over a breakup.

I enter my room and put Jack on the floor, caressing the top of his head. He chuckles softly and starts taking off his clothes. After my cute bun is naked, we lie on the bed and hug each other.

Jack buries his face in the fur of my chest and takes a deep breath.

“Are you feeling better now?” I purr softly.

“A little.” He looks up at me and says with a smile.

I giggle and look at Name, sleeping soundly beside us.

“I know one thing that you make you feel even better!” I purr and gently pull Name towards me.

Jack’s eyes widen as Name’s belly is pressed against his back. I hug Name, burying his muzzle on my neck, and he moans softly in his sleep, wagging his tail a little. So cute!

I glance at Jack and he closes his eyes, letting out a deep sigh as he buries his head in my chest again. I knew he would like it! Everyone likes a bunny sandwich.

.

* * *

 

.

I grin and purr happily as two of my favorite foxes enter the living room.

“Skye! Mark!”

The two white foxes smile and then their ears lay flat on their heads as I hug them. So soft!

“Hey Kat.” Skye says.

I give her a big wet lick on the cheek and she rolls her eyes. I carefully sit them in a comfy armchair and then sit between Jack and Name on the couch. Jack’s nose twitches as he sees Mark’s tail curled around Skye’s waist, and the shy white fox smiles awkwardly. So cute!

“Hi Jack.” Skye says softly.

Jack’s expression softens and he smiles, gazing lovingly at his sister.

Skye then takes a deep breath.

“So… the reason I wanted to talk to you all today is…” She stops and looks around, asking hesitantly.

“The kids aren’t here are they? This is not going to be a conversation they should hear.”

I shake my head and purr.

“Don’t worry! They went out with Ruby and Carmine!” I pick up my hubby, sit him on my lap and hug him.

“We’re going to have the house for ourselves for awhile!” I purr.

Skye nods slowly and then sighs. She looks at Mark. He nods and takes her paw into his, giving her cheek a quick affectionate lick that is met with a disapproving glare from Jack.

Skye smiles a little and then looks at us. She opens her mouth and then…

‘BAM!’ The door bursts open.

“Good news everyone!” Dad enters the living room with a cheerful smile on his muzzle.

“I have been called to an important political meeting in Terra and I’ll be leaving you all unsupervised for some time. So if you all want to throw a party, better start preparing!” He chuckles.

“I’m going to buy the beer then!” Name comments sounding pleased. I roll my eyes and purr, licking him.

“And that’s exactly why I made some preparations for when I’m not here.” Reynard rolls his eyes and then makes a gesture to someone outside, and then a mammal enters the room, a cute male hyena with a big smile on his muzzle. The hyena is dressed in black clothing with protective gear, as if he was a SWAT officer, and has a taser, a tranquilizer pistol and some other self-defense apparel strapped to his belt. Dad then wags his tail and looks at me.

Ummm…

I wiggle my whiskers and giggle.

“I’m too old to get a doggy as a gift, but I appreciate the effort!”

Dad chuckles and I notice the hyena controlling himself to not start laughing. Heh! He then looks at me and says.

“Well, you better get used to his presence, because Rodney will be your bodyguard.”

The hyena’s ears perk up and he rolls his eyes, facepawing.

Huh?! Bodyguard?!


	57. An easy job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks! The newest chapter of Stiped Up! Thank you all very much for reading!
> 
> This chapter is the one that will explain what happened in Zootopia during Judy and Nick's absense, but it was starting to get so big that I decided to break it into two chapters so you guys wouldn't have to wait forever for a release. This is part one!
> 
> I want to give a big 'thank you' to Menser, he did the proofreading and corrected tons of sleep induced mistakes, lol.
> 
> Please, be sure to comment at the end of the chapter and let me know your thoughts!

.

* * *

.

July 9th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I walk out of the locker room feeling refreshed. Nothing beats a warm bath after a long morning workout session. Maybe I should check if Meowtin wants to go to that café down the street with me. I then stop in my tracks. I should probably take my uniform off before eating. I already got enough weird stares the last time I went there.

My tail wags a little. I then notice Zedbra calling me from the end of the hallway.

“Hey, Rina! Reynard is calling for you.”

I feel a cold shiver down my spine and nod. A mission…

I ignore my nervousness, walking in his direction and ask curiously.

“Who else is going to be part of the mission?”

Zedbra crosses his arms and grins.

“Just you!”

Wait…

I turn and look confused at him.

“So that means…”

“Yup, it’s your first solo mission, girl.” He chuckles.

My ears lay flat on my head, and before I can complain, he rolls his eyes and gives me a playful tap on my arm.

“Don’t even start. This is not going to be like last time. It’ll be an easy one.”

Sigh. I hope he’s right. Last time Reynard came up with a mission was during the Night Howler Conspiracy. He called all of us together and told us he was tired of waiting for the police to solve it, so he wanted us to find out who the culprits were, kill them all, and bring their bodies back so we could feast on their flesh. I shudder at that thought and gulp. Thank Incognitus, a bunny solved the case the same day Reynard gave his order and we didn’t have to kill anyone… and I hope I never will.

“Do you know what he wants?” I ask concerned.

Zedbra grins even more and responds smugly.

“You’ll have to ask him!”

“Stupid zebra!” I punch his arm and start making my way to Reynard’s office while Zedbra bursts into gales of laughter.

I arrive at my destination in record time since my pace was faster than normal, fueled by curiosity and worry. I stare at the doors to the office of the man who raised me and let out a heavy sigh.

“Come in.” Reynard responds as soon as I knock on the door.

Reynard is sitting behind his desk, obviously built for a mammal much larger than him, looking attentively at some documents. But as I enter, he averts his gaze from them and looks up at me.

“Ah, just who I wanted to see.” He says affably, and the visage of the kind fatherly smile I have grown so used to calms me and makes me forget my worries about why I’m here in the first place.

I close the door behind me and stop in front of his desk.

“Zedbra told me you needed me for a mission, Sir.”

He then huffs annoyed and looks at me in displeasure.

“What have I told you? That’s not how you should address me. Especially now, when we haven’t seen each other for so long.” He slips out of his chair to the ground and walks in my direction with his arms open wide.

“C’mon, what do you say now?” He asks happily.

I feel my cheeks heating up and then nod.

“Hi, Dad.” I kneel and hug him.

“That’s more like it.” Reynard answers satisfied, wagging his tail as he gives me a warm hug.

He looks at me and sighs.

“I don’t understand why you, and all the others, insist on being so formal.” He comments unhappily.

“It’s because you’re our boss. We have to be formal as a sign of respect.” I respond.

It’s also kind of embarrassing when your father is your employer… but I can’t tell him that.

He clicks his tongue annoyed.

“I was your father before I became your boss. I’ve raised you all, don’t you remember?” He gazes into my eyes and smiles tenderly.

“I remember when you made the passage and arrived in Zootopia. You were a small little thing, just five years old.” His smile then falters a little and he asks.

“It was a car accident that killed you, wasn’t it?”

I look surprised at him. I can’t believe that he still remembers the details about it.

Ever since Reynard started taking care of the Terrans that appeared in Zootopia after their passage, he has raised hundreds, maybe even close to a thousand, children like me. He always said he would find new homes for us in Terra, but as far as I know, he always adopted and raised them all.

I’ll never understand how he manages to remember so much about everyone. Other than Khan, Zedbra, Meowtin and some others, I can barely name anyone, much less remember details about their lives or how they died. But he somehow does. We are his kids, he always said.

I smile a little more, but my smile soon falters. He has a daughter, and a son, now. They’re his real flesh and blood. He doesn’t need fakes like us anymore… he has a real family now.

“Yes, Sir.” I respond respectfully.

Reynard frowns and then shakes his head. For a moment I think he’s going to complain again, but he just hugs me harder and then gives my arms a few playful taps.

“Okay, you win. Call me whatever you want, but remember… we’re family.” He says softly.

I feel a little flustered and can’t help but stare at him. My ears than lay flat on my head and I nod, giving him another hug, a real one this time. He wags his tail and hugs me again. I feel my heart warming and let out a heavy breath.

We stay like this for awhile and then, when we finally break our embrace, Dad asks with a big grin on his muzzle.

“Are you feeling better?”

I nod shyly. I haven’t talked to any of the others about it, and I don’t know how they are dealing with the fact his real children have appeared, but… I’m okay now, I think so at least. Dad always knew how to make me feel better, even when he didn’t have any idea about what was bothering me in the first place.

Dad then breaks our hug and he chuckles happily.

“Good! Now, let’s go! We are on a tight schedule.” He gestures for me to follow him.

“What is my mission going to be?” I ask, the curiosity killing me.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t call it a mission. It is too simple of a job to be called that.” He waves his paw.

“As you might know, I have been reunited with a daughter of mine I thought was long lost, my daughter by blood.”

I nod and he continues.

“She’s pregnant and has married a no good hooligan, but until I can find a way to deal with him, I’ll have to endure the bastard.” He sighs.

“A female is most vulnerable when she’s pregnant, and you can call me an old fool if you want, but if I had my way, my daughter would stay inside our home until the time for her to give birth, but unfortunately this is impossible given her willful nature.”

We arrive at the garage and enter his small sized limo.

“My daughter is not one to think about risks and consequences before acting. Not to say she is stupid, no. She’s smart, frighteningly so, when she wants to be.” Dad then shakes his head.

“Unfortunately she rarely tries to use her head and ends up acting like an idiot most of the time. I really don’t want to know what she did on Earth before she was under Jack and my supervision.”

I stay silent as he harshly criticizes her. I heard some rumors about her being a bit eccentric, but I didn’t know it was like this.

“She does behave, as much as possible, when she has someone taking care of her though. Unfortunately, I’ll be leaving for Terra today and I don’t think that scum she calls a husband will keep an eye on her to make sure she is safe. So what I need you to do is simple. I just want you to be her bodyguard and keep her out of trouble while I am away.”

I raise an eyebrow and ask surprised.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

I think about what he said for a second and then say.

“I’ll be her babysitter then.”

“Exactly!” He exclaims.

“It’ll be an easy job.”

Hmmm…

That’s good.

It’ll be easier than everything else I imagined he wanted me for. I’ll just follow a pregnant woman around and laze about all day. I smile and giggle softly. It’ll really be a walk in the park.

He notices my smile and grins.

“I take it that you like your new temporary position.”

“Yes, thank you, Dad.” I respond happily. But then I ask curiously.

“But why did you choose me for it?”

Dad chuckles and then responds absentmindedly as he reaches for a bottle of wine inside the limo’s mini bar.

“Well, Rodney, it’s because you’re gay!”

And just like that, I’m reminded of the reason I go to therapy. My smile disappears and I stare blankly at him.

“My daughter is, for the lack of a better definition, very, VERY slutty, and if I called any of the other boys to be her bodyguard, then they would end up in her bed in no time at all. That’s why you, being gay, will probably be immune to her charms. So you’re the only one I can count on.” He says happily and takes a sip of his wine.

“Dad…” I try to stay calm as I prepare myself to explain it to him for the THOUSANDTH time.

“I AM GAY! BUT I’M A WOMAN!”

His ears lay flat on the back of his head and he sighs.

“For fucks sake, Rodney. Not this again.” He looks with concern at me and says.

“I have no problems with you being gay, but I already said I won’t accept you being a tranny.”

I look in despair at him and I fight back the urge to scream.

“DAD! We already talked about this.”

“For the love of God Son!” He responds.

“You have to accept you’re a male and stop this madness before you try to have one of those sex change surgeries.” He shudders.

“They are terrifying. A friend of mine came to Zootopia and had one once. They are genital mutilations. Horrible procedures! If I had my way, they would be outlawed here just as they are in Terra. You don’t need to get one! You don’t need to be a woman to be happy. You can live perfectly well as a gay male, Rodney.”

“My name is Rina! I’m female.” I say sadly.

“Oh, Rodney… what can I do to make you understand?” Dad sighs, extremely displeased, and puts his wine away.

“I think I would know if you were female, Son. The first thing I would always check when meeting any of you was your gender, so I could send you to the right dormitory. I’ve raised numerous kids and I don’t think I would ever mistake their genders like you’re implying.”

“Of course you would! You were always high as fuck.” I say accusingly.

“You would give us a new name when you met us, and you’re the same person that named a zebra, Zedbra Stripes, and a black leopard, Meowtin Toother King Jr.”

He chuckles.

“Meowtin Toother King Jr.,” He mutters in amusement and chuckles again.

I roll my eyes, and he then points at me, saying in annoyance.

“But that still doesn’t make me wrong. This body you have, your life, is a gift from Incognitus and I’m not letting you throw it away by ruining your body.”

God! This would be a lot easier if he wasn’t drinking every time we had this conversation. I take a deep breath and say.

“Dad, if you could just hear me out then...”

“Son.” He interrupts me.

“Miss me with that gay shit.”

AAAAARGH!

I cover my face with both my paws and groan, feeling my ears and cheeks burning with embarrassment. WHY?! WHY ARE WE STILL HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?! WHY IS MY GENDER STILL AN ISSUE EVEN NOW TWENTY-TWO YEARS AFTER WE MET?!

I then feel a soft paw on my knee and look down. Dad is looking with concern at me.

“You have to accept yourself for who you are, Rodney. No one is judging you.” He stops and then quickly adds.

“But if that is so important to you then… I think I can… try to call you by your tranny name.” He stares at me, his brown eyes heavy with worry.

My chest tightens slightly and I sigh.

“Okay, Dad.” I mutter.

I don’t want to make him worried about me. Sigh. I can live with being called Rodney and being treated as a man for awhile longer, at least until I manage to find some way to convince him I’m a woman. God knows I’ve tried many things, but nothing worked.

Dad then smiles and gives my knee a few playful taps. He sits again and we stay in silence for some time until he looks out the window and exclaims jovially.

“We’re here!”

The limo stops in front of one of the houses Reynard built. He bought the whole neighborhood, and decided he would turn the place into a high class area. The house is an enormous thing, meant for rich mammals, or mammals with large families. I frown a little and huff. So his daughter lives here. It is way bigger and fancier than the apartment I have to share with my friends.

We enter the house and he says excitedly.

“I’ll go in first!”

Dad doesn’t even wait for me to answer and enters the living room, kicking the door open.

“Good news everyone!” He exclaims!

I roll my eyes and giggle. Sometimes it’s hard to believe he’s not a teenager, judging by the way he acts. He talks with them for a few seconds and then gestures for me to enter. Alright Rina! Just smile and try not to get on the spoiled princess’s bad side.

I smile and enter the room. There are two white furred foxes sitting on one couch. The female is heavily pregnant and is a very fluffy arctic vixen. She looks a little upset at me and then averts her gaze. The male… I know this guy. He’s that fox that works at the sex shop. I heard that he asked Reynard to help clean up a situation not long ago. I wonder what it was.

On the other couch, across from the first sits, a bunny, a fox and… a tigress.

The bunny is a cute white bunny with black stripes on his cheeks and ears. Poor thing! His ears are droopy. So adorable!

The fox stares at me with a smug grin on his muzzle. He looks a lot like that fox cop that appeared on the news some time ago.

And the tigress... I nearly stop smiling as soon as I see her. There’s a picture Reynard keeps hidden in his office, and she looks a lot like the tigress in it. It’s just like he said. She doesn’t look smart at all, but she’s like a jewel. She’s small and has a cute kitty cat like look on her face. Her hips are wide and her thighs are thick, giving her a sort of mature teenager look.

Hpmf! I have to admit she’s kind of hot… but I am betting she’s a mean bitch. What’s her name anywa… ah, Katheryn! I remember the guys mentioning it. She stares at me with big ice blue eyes and wiggles her whiskers.

“I’m too old to get a doggy as a gift, but I appreciate the effort!” She giggles.

Sigh. She even sounds like one of those girls that goes for the popular football players and acts like a self-conceited slut.

Dad chuckles and says.

“Well, you better get used to his presence, because Rodney is going to be your bodyguard.”

Wait! Sigh! I roll my eyes and facepaw.

“I thought you said you would call me by my true name.” I whine and look down at him.

Dad’s ears lay flat on the back of his head for a moment and he coughs awkwardly.

“I tried, but I couldn’t do it… it’s just too weird.”

The only thing weird is that you still think I’m a man.

“I don’t need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself.” The spoiled princess says.

Dad smiles and says.

“Girl, I’m just looking after you.”

“Then give me that knife I asked for! I’m good with knives.” She responds.

Let her get her knife and let me go. She obviously doesn’t want me here. And I don’t want to deal with the spoiled little princess either.

“And I don’t think he’s going to be able to protect me from anything. He sounds fruity!” Hey!

“Look, he may be gay, but he’s not fruity! I’ve raised him making sure he could take a punch and defend himself if he needed to.” Dad responds.

“Ah!” She exclaims, hear ears perking.

“So that means...” She bares her fangs at me.

What the…

I take a step back and look bewildered at her. Her sharp teeth shine viciously and I furrow my eyebrows. I knew she wouldn’t like me, but this is over the top. I glance at Dad and the others, but they just stare at me as if they don’t care about it. They’re probably used to her princess fits by now. She doesn’t need to get violent just because she’s jealous. I was a little jealous of her too and...

Suddenly, she pounces on me.

“Umph!” I fall on my back to the floor with her on top of my body. I grit my teeth and prepare myself to punch her off me as soon as she starts clawing me, but it never happens. Instead…

“Brother!” She purrs, hugging me tightly, and nuzzles me relentlessly.

Huh?!

I look down at her. Her unclothed body sprawled on top of mine. My body warms up, my cheeks burning in embarrassment, and I ask confused.

“Did you call me brother?”

She looks up at me and bares her fangs again.

“Of course! Daddy raised you!” She purrs.

My jaw drops. Her ice blue eyes shine and she purrs delighted, baring her fangs at me even wider. Wait… oh my God! She’s not baring her teeth, she’s grinning! What the hell! Why hasn’t anyone taught her how to grin without looking like a psycho? Prey must get jumpy all the time around her.

“I’ve been wanting more brothers and sisters for soooooo long!” She then licks my cheek a few times and hugs me tighter.

Her her thighs rub against mine and I freeze, feeling slightly aroused, as she sits on my hips, mounting me as if I was an electric bull. Her firm butt cheeks press against my crotch and I feel my heart racing.

I look at the others, feeling more ashamed than I have ever felt in my entire life, but they are looking at us as if nothing is happening. Why is NO ONE reacting to this? This ain’t normal!

The naked tigress grinding on top of me purrs and then looks at him, grinning in her scary way.

“Why didn’t you tell me I had another brother?” She asks accusingly.

Dad crosses his arms and responds sounding bothered.

“Considering, what you did to Little Jacob and me, I think the less family members you have contact with, the better.”

Considering what she is doing to me. I don’t even want to know what she did to them!

She huffs in response and then looks at me again with loving eyes.

“Don’t worry! I don’t care that you’re gay! You’re a cute doggy!”

SIGH!

“I’m not a doggy! I’m a spotted hyena.” I mutter.

She shrugs and giggles.

Oh my fucking God! She’s his daughter alright! I look at the others, pleading for help, but the three foxes and the bunny just laugh silently. I close my eyes and groan, letting my head fall to the floor in defeat. I can’t deal with them. I’m going to have an aneurysm before I get anywhere.

Kat and Dad shake their heads looking worriedly at me, but then Kat turns to him, purring.

“Rodney’s gender confusion aside. I’m in no danger at all! I don’t need a bodyguard… a knife on the other hand…” She wiggles her whiskers. Dad looks at her pensively and finally responds.

“How about this… you let Rodney be your bodyguard and I’ll ask one of my boys to bring you the knife you want. That sound good to you?” He asks.

Her ears lay flat on her head and she sighs.

“I don’t know…”

“Girl, just humor your old man this one time.” Dad says softly.

“You’ll get to spend a lot of time with your newest brother!” He adds.

Kat’s tail perks up, it’s tip twitching nonstop, and she hugs me, purring happily.

Dad then claps his paws together.

“I take it that you’re going to be okay with Rodney as your bodyguard.” He chuckles.

“Yes!” She responds, gazing at me with loving eyes.

“We need to celebrate this… AH!” She suddenly exclaims, getting off of me and running on all fours out of the room.

I’m left speechless by her actions and Dad smiles tenderly as he watches her go.

“She’s like a little hurricane, isn’t she?” He then glances at me and chuckles.

“How much longer are you going to stay like that?”

My ears lay flat on my head. I thought she would be jealous of me and would treat me badly, but instead, she accepted me as part of the family without even hesitating, and is even trying to make me feel accepted, in her own pushy way. And meanwhile, I came here hoping she would be an asshole just so I could have a reason to dislike her. I stand up and sigh. Kat looked at me as if she was a small kitty cat, a purring ball of fur full of love to give. I can’t believe I was jealous of her. And I even got aroused when she… 

I feel like a perverted jerk now.

“Well, now that this has been settled, I’ll take my leave. I’m already late… and not even fashionably late.” Dad says, looking at his phone.

“You kids take care now.” He smiles to the others and then turns to leave.

“Mr. Silverfur...” The male white fox calls out.

Dad stops and he says.

“Thank you, Sir, for helping us.” He puts a paw on the arctic vixen’s shoulder.

“For everything.”

“How many times are you going to keep thanking me boy? It’s getting weird!” Dad chuckles and turns around.

“Stay safe.” He whispers to me, giving me a soft tap on my arm before leaving.

I smile and nod. Dad leaves and then I look around at the others. We remain in awkward silence for some time until the arctic vixen finally says.

“Don’t keep standing there like a gargoyle. Sit.” 

I do as I’m told and sit in a nearby arm chair, already having calmed down from Kat’s prior actions.

“So, you’re a girl… aren’t you?” The white male fox asks.

“Get that laughing machine in a bed and give me some time and I’ll make her a woman.” The male red fox says, chuckling amused.

I scowl a little. God, he sounds like a jerk. I quickly avert my gaze from him and respond to the other fox.

“Yes, my name is Rina.”

They then introduce themselves and I learn that the arctic vixen is named Skye, the white fox with a pink nose is named Mark and the cute bunny with the striped cheeks is called Jack.

“And that tailhole over there is Name.” Jack grumbles sounding quite annoyed, pointing at the red fox.

Name shrugs and curls up in a ball, yawning quietly. He looks a lot like that fox cop… Rick, was is it? I dunno.

Jack looks at me, his cute nose twitching.

“You’re going to be Sweetheart’s bodyguard.” He says softly and gives me a pitiful look.

Hmmm…

I look perplexed at him and fight the urge to tilt my head to the side. What is wrong with that? I then notice Mark and Skye giving me the same look, as if they were watching a soldier being drafted into a bloody war. Alright, there’s something here I’m not quite catching on to.

Suddenly, Kat comes back into the living room, walking on all fours… holding half of a disembodied black panther’s arm in her mouth. I watch awestruck as she proudly parades her trophy in front of us and then lies down on the couch, snuggling together with the jerk fox they just call Name.

I never had much stomach for eating other mammals. I can see why others do it and know it’s just meat, and animals eat each other all the damn time in the wild, at least they did back on Earth, but I just can’t bring myself to eat someone I know was an intelligent being just like me.

Skye is shocked, covering her mouth with both paws. Mark is licking his lips, but notices the look on Skye’s face and stays silent. Jack is sighing and Name looks at Kat and asks.

“Can I have some?”

“No, it’s mine!” She purrs defensively.

“But you just said we were going to celebrate your tranny brother joining the family.” He whines with a cute puppy face.

I’m not a transsexual!

“But there isn’t enough for everyone… and I’m hungry.” Kat wiggles her whiskers and sighs in defeat.

“Okay, you can have some of it!” She purrs, giving in to the red fox’s pleading stare.

We stare at the two as they eat and then Kat looks at us.

“You guys want some?” She asks, the look on her face making it obvious that she doesn’t want to share with us and is asking out of politeness.

All of us politely decline her offer, but I can notice Mark’s reluctance in doing so.

“So...” Kat purrs.

“Jack! Skye and Mark had something they wanted to tell you.”

Jack’s nose twitches and he looks at Skye. The vixen’s ears lay flat on her head and she hesitates long enough for Name to gulp down the meat he was chewing and then say with a chuckle.

“The bitch got knocked up!”

Skye’s jaw drops and she averts her gaze. For fucks sake, that guy is a serious asshole. He had no right to butt in and he didn’t need to say it like that. Mark and I glare at him. Jack and Kat on the other hand, stare at him surprised.

“No way!” Kat purrs.

Both of them look at Mark and their jaws drop. Was it really that hard for them to see she was pregnant?

Jack’s nose twitches and Kat stands up, purring loudly.

“Congratula...!”

“KAT!” Skye barks, shutting up the tigress.

We all stay silent. Kat’s eyes widen and start watering, her ears lay flat on her head and she lays down on the couch again, with a sad kitty look on her face. Aww! She’s so cute! I would’ve loved to have her as a sister when I was growing up.

“I’m sorry.” Skye apologizes.

She then takes Mark’s paw in her own and looks at Jack.

“Mark is not the father...” She hesitates for a moment and then sighs.

“Nick is.”

“What?!” Kat and Jack exclaim at the same time.

Skye scowls a little and then says.

“Well, I told you he raped me, but you two thought I was exaggerating.”

Whoa… I… I didn’t expect to have something heavy like this dropped on me. Kat and I look sadly at her and Kat mutters.

“I’m sorry, Skye.” Her eyes water up.

Skye lets out a heavy sigh and shakes her head.

“It’s fine… well, not really, but, I’m not going to keep crying about it.” She looks fiercely at them and says.

“I was afraid at first but… Mark introduced me to Mr. Silverfur and...”

“My Dad?” Kat asks surprised.

“Yes.” Mark responds.

“He helped us take our case to the police, making sure they would actually listen to us.”

Jack then finally comes out of his shocked state and says nervously.

“How come I didn’t hear about it then? Skye, why didn’t you tell me?”

Skye huffs and responds bitterly.

“I didn’t know if you would side with me or Nick so I...”

“Of course I would be on your side, Skye, you’re my sister.” Jack responds and Skye stops talking.

She stares at him, her eyes watering up, and then Jack walks in her direction and hops up onto her couch, giving her a big hug.

“You should have told me sooner.” Jack says, burying his face against her furry neck.

“I could’ve helped you.”

Skye takes a deep breath and then looks at him and wipes away her tears.

“You still can. I got a restraining order against Nick… and I am going to take him to court over our kit’s custody. It would mean a lot to me if you could be there and support me.”

Kat continues staring in silence, watching them with a blank look on her face.

“You’re going to take custody of his kit away from him...” She mutters, looking sadly at Skye.

Skye then glares fiercely at her.

“I am not going to let that monster near **my** kit.” She says with determination.

“But Nick is a nice guy… he’s a cute foxy fox...” Kat looks sadly at her.

“He’s not a monster! You can’t take his kit away from him. He’s family.”

“He’s not family, he’s a rapist.” Skye responds narrowing her eyes and adding.

“Jack is family. He’ll be his uncle. And you can be a part of the family too. You can be his aunt.”

“And whitey over there is going to be his daddy, if I’m correct.” Name chuckles, pointing at Mark.

Skye rolls her eyes and then says.

“The point is, Kat, you can be part of our family.” She smiles for a moment but then scowls.

“Unless you want to side with that fiend instead.” She snarls as if issuing an ultimatum.

Kat’s jaw drops in shock. She looks at Jack for support, but he averts his gaze, siding with his sister. She then looks at Name, who simply shrugs and tells her.

“Of course I’m going to take a hottie’s side over some dude I don’t know.” He says.

Kat’s eyes widen and she looks at me. My heart skips a beat and I avert my gaze from her sad kitty face. I’m sorry, Kat. I can’t say anything in this matter. I barely know any of them.

Kat then looks down at the ground and nods.

“Okay...” She then looks up at Skye again.

“But… can you at least talk to his mother first? She’s a sweet old vixen and she would be devastated if she knew she would never be with her grandkit.”

She gives Skye a sad kitty look. Soon, the vixen’s ears lay flat on her head and she nods.

“Alright… I… I can try to talk to her and see if we can come to terms.” Then she scowls.

“But not with Nick.”

“Alright!” Kat responds and then says.

“I’m going to talk with Marian! I’m sure you two will love each other.”

“Two bitter bitches.” Name mutters under his breath.

Can’t this guy ever say anything that doesn’t make me want to cave his face in.

Kat then licks him affectionately and nuzzles him, silently eating the rest of the arm she brought, with a sad look on her face.

.

* * *

 

.

“Bye, take care!” Kat purrs, waving goodbye as Jack drives away with Mark and Skye in the car with him.

She watches as the car disappears in the distance and then her cheery attitude disappears and her ears lay flat on the back of her head.

“They’re really mad at Nick.” She mutters to herself.

“Well, he raped her.” I say.

That’s a pretty solid reason to hate someone.

Kat looks hurt at me and wiggles her whiskers.

“Nick didn’t rape her. He’s a good fox. He just...” She gesticulates her paws.

“He just must have gotten overexcited. That’s all.” She says sadly and then sighs.

Name, the fox whom I have grown to hate even though we have barely spent any time together, walks out of the house, wearing a blue polo t-shirt and jeans. Kat looks at him and sniffs.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Yup! I have to meet with a few friends and discuss some… stuff.” He smiles and shrugs.

Kat gives him a pleading look and purrs softly.

“I was hoping you could stay with me today.” She rubs the back of her head awkwardly and mutters.

“I’m kind of down after this whole thing about Nick.”

“Who cares about Nick anyway.” Name chuckles and looks with amusement at her.

“Look, don’t you go wasting your time thinking about that. Do something useful instead!” He slaps her ass and says lustfully.

“Get your pretty striped ass to the kitchen and make me a chicken sandwich for dinner when I get back.” 

I scowl a little and fight back the urge to call him a jerk.

Kat smiles bashfully.

“Do you want it with double chicken and cheese?” She asks softly.

“Of course! You don’t want me to pass out from hunger while I’m pounding you, do you?!” He chuckles and she giggles.

Kat then leans down and gives him an affectionate lick. Name notices my glare at him and chuckles.

“I know you want me. Let’s be honest, who wouldn’t, but I’m a married male and you’re not my type.” He mocks me and then gives Kat another slap on the ass and a kiss on the cheek before walking away, whistling a song.

What the fu… this asshole!

“Why are you married to this guy?” I ask angrily.

Why are good girls always with some asshole.

“Hah! Don’t be jealous, Rodney! Someday you’ll find a good male like Name too!” Kat giggles and quickly enters the house.

My jaw drops for a moment and I follow her inside. Kat is already in the kitchen, putting on an apron, preparing to make his sandwich.

“You really like him?” I ask curiously.

She stops for a moment and then looks at me. She has an infatuated look in her eyes as she purrs.

“He’s good for me!”

Huh…

I thought Dad was exaggerating when he said her husband was a piece of shit and that she was blind to it, but… love is blind I guess. I cross my arms and watch as she dexterously makes his sandwich and places it in the refrigerator. After she is done, she looks around and her ears lay flat on the back of her head. She thinks for awhile and then sighs.

“Screw it, I have nothing to do… I’m going to take a nap!” She announces and starts walking to her room.

“You can watch TV if you want!” She purrs.

I nod, raising an eyebrow as I notice the way her butt sways hypnotically as she walks. She’s doing that on purpose isn’t she? No one walks like a bimbo like that without doing it intentionally.

Ah, whatever. I shrug and sit down on the couch. I knew this was going to be an easy job!

“RODNEY!” Kat suddenly exclaims.

My ears perk up and she comes out of her room with a big grin on her muzzle, holding her phone in her paws.

“Rodney! Get ready!” She grins and purrs.

“We’re going for a walk!”

Uh… okay.

.

* * *

 

.

I park the car and Kat giggles happily. We just arrived at the parking lot of a large wedding venue.

“Hmmm… are we going to attend a wedding?” She just made me drive here without telling me anything about where we were going.

And she’s not wearing clothes suitable to attend to one. She’s wearing a pink top and some of the smallest yoga shorts I’ve seen in my life. They leave nothing to the imagination. I avoid my gaze, feeling flustered.

On the way here, she bought a chicken at a pet store, broke its neck and wrapped it as a gift. That’s not a suitable wedding gift either.

“Awhile ago I started using that message app… Whatsyipp.” Kat purrs.

“And, I was checking my messages today and noticed a group I didn’t even know I was in… and that’s why I’m here.”

Huh…

“That answers nothing...”

She then rolls her eyes and gets out of the car.

“C’mon!” She purrs excitedly.

I lock the car and rush to catch up to her. The stylish red panda receptionist at the entrance looks at us bewildered as we approach. He then holds his clipboard close to his chest and clears his throat.

“Friends of the groom or the bride?” He asks, not bothering to hide his displeasure as he stares at Kat, paying special attention to her attire.

Kat completely ignores him, walking past him as if he didn’t exist, and quickly makes her way down the hallway.

The red panda and I stare at her with our mouths agape.

“What is she…?!” He exclaims.

“Kat?!” I call in confusion.

We then start running after her. She grins, unceremoniously opening the door leading to the wedding hall and enters. I follow her and my eyes widen.

“Black Jack!” Kat purrs loudly and all of the mammals in the hall turn to look at her.

There must be at least a hundred wolves in here, but the hall turns deadly silent as soon as they see her, with the mammal that was playing the organ nearly falling from his seat in shock. She giggles, ignoring the stares, and walks in the direction of the altar, holding her dead chicken gift in her arms.

What is she doing?!

I run after her and my ears burn in embarrassment as I see the look on the faces of the guests, but nothing could prepare me for the look of utter shock plastered on the groom’s face.

“Kat…?!” The groom, a big handsome black furred wolf wearing an expensive looking tuxedo, whines as he sees her approaching.

I don’t need to be a genius to know we SHOULDN’T BE HERE! Unfortunately, Kat doesn’t share my view.

“Congratulations!” She purrs and throws herself into his arms, giving the stunned wolf a big hug.

I stop near them, feeling my stomach turn in my belly. Why does this feel so familiar? It’s as if I had seen this before…

‘BAM!’ The doors of the hall open violently and then the bride enters with a furious look in her eyes.

She’s a white wolf and… OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER!

She’s that bride that had her wedding destroyed when her fiance cheated on her…

My heart skips a beat!

Her groom was a black furred wolf… that cheated on her with a female named… KATHERYN!

“YOU!” The furious shewolf growls, pointing at Kat with her flower bouquet.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU WHORE?!”

Kat glances uninterested at her and huffs.

“I’m here to congratulate Black Jack on his wedding. Not that I think he’s doing the right thing by marrying you. In fact, I think he’s screwing up monumentally, but if it’s what he wants then I can only support him.” She purrs, hugging the petrified wolf tighter, pressing her soft body against his.

Oh fuck! This is bad! The mistress is showing up to the wedding. This… this… why in the seven hells did she think coming here would be a good idea?!

Jack, the black furred wolf, remains frozen in place, motionless, as if this was all a bad dream. His bride marches furiously in their direction, while the guests, the priest and the red panda receptionist stare, unable to believe what is happening in front of their eyes.

“Since I know that fiance of yours wont be able to satisfy you in the kitchen just as she won’t in the bed, I brought you some food so you can survive your honeymoon.” Kat purrs, putting the dead chicken in the male wolf’s arms.

The poor wolf can’t even answer her. His only response is his body shivering and the desperate look in his eyes, as if he was a man about to be executed.

“ **I’m going to kill you!** ” The female wolf bride bares her fangs, leaping at Kat, but I’m faster and manage to hold her back.

I am Kat’s bodyguard after all. As she claws and tries to bite me, some of the guests, finally snap out of their shock, start standing up, and begin cursing loudly at us, while still showing signs of confusion on their faces and by their actions.

“Please, calm down! We’re going to leave! We’re sorry!” I say desperately trying to calm her down before someone gets hurt.

“Ah, c’mon! You don’t need to be jealous. It’s not as if I’m going to take his virginity away again. He’s going to be all yours soon enough.” Kat covers her muzzle with one paw and giggles.

“Well, only in body anyway. Because in his mind he will always be thinking how much better I was and how he shouldn’t have gone back to you!” She purrs venomously.

GASP!

“KAT!” I get so surprised by her sudden… evil side that I don’t even notice the bride throwing a punch at me.

She hits my jaw and nearly throws me to the ground, but I manage to maintain my balance and keep holding her back. God, this is going to hurt later.

Kat huffs and then…

‘GAAAASP!’ NOOOOOOO!

She suddenly hugs Black Jack and kisses him, and it’s not just any kiss either. It’s a deep wet passionate tongue kiss. The kind that should be just shared between two lovers. This is so wrong. This is his wedding! The poor wolf’s response is a soft whine and his eyes rolling up in their orbits as Kat sucks away his life with her tongue. I’ve seen some of Reynard’s girls doing that to their clients before… those males were never the same ever again.

Black Jack then falls to the ground on his rear as Kat let’s go of their lovers embrace, and the mix of extreme nervousness from Kat showing up and the pleasure of her touch and kiss cause him to faint.

WHY DID SHE… WHY?!

She turns to look at us and then smiles, like a child after a prank. She purrs delighted and suddenly drops on all fours. She moves with surprising swiftness, stealing the bride’s flower bouquet as she dashes by our side, dodging the few angry guests that weren’t shocked enough to move as they tried to reach for her.

“MEOWHAHAHAHA!” She laughs as she leaves the hall, and for a moment everything is silent… but then I hear the growling and snarling of a hundred wolves.

.

* * *

 

.

Ouch! I lie down on the couch, holding an ice bag to my swollen eye. Everything hurts. My muscles are sore where the wolves hit me. If I wasn’t wearing my protective gear then I’m sure I would have ended up with tons of scratches and bite marks, but thankfully I managed to get out after taking only a few punches… okay, more than a few.

But at least I’m home now. Sniff… I’m home.

The front door opens and then Zedbra and Meowtin enter our shared apartment. They look surprised at the sight of me and then Zedbra grins.

“Heh, what? Was guarding the spoiled princess too much for you?”

Meowtin chuckles and purrs.

“Maybe Rodney wasn’t man enough for the task.”

Both of the jerks laugh and I feel tears prickling my eyes.

“Fuck you two! Why don’t you go suck each others cocks and die!” Fucking jerks.

Tears roll down my cheeks and as I try to stand up. The pain in the sore parts of my body makes me whine and give up on trying to move. So I lie down again. They stop laughing and I sniff.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Zedbra asks softly, kneeling in front of me.

Meowtin looks concerned at me.

“Are you okay?”

I shake my head and whine.

“I thought I was going to die.”

They exchange worried glances. Meowtin nods and then Zedbra says.

“Hey, Rina… we can take your place if you need to.”

“If you ever feel that this solo assignment is too much for you, that is.” Meowtin adds.

I wipe away some of my tears and shiver as I remember the chaos Kat caused at the wedding hall. I never been so scared in my entire life, not even during the riot training sessions we have every year. Sniff. I can’t understand why she did that! It was evil! She nearly killed me… but…

After I escaped the fight, I went to confront Kat, but she was so worried about me. She cried and said she just wanted to give him a gift. She looked at me with those big crying kitty eyes and… fuck! I couldn’t even be mad at her. She was just so… sweet and innocent. She licked my cheeks and cried about me. How could I be mad at her. She acted so evilly but… she looked so small and sweet. She cared so much for me and even took me to the hospital and then sent me home.

Sigh… she couldn’t have done that to those wolves out of spite. She’s too good for that… that must be why Dad said she was pretty stupid. Heh... she’s just stupid. She’s married to that jerk after all. She can’t be too smart. And she can’t be evil! She’s Reynard’s blood daughter. She’s just… eccentric, like him!

I look at them and smile a little.

“Thanks guys, but I think I can handle it by myself.” Dad said he trusted me, that I was the only one he trusted for this job.

They smile warmly and nod.

“Well, the offer will still be there, if you change your mind later.” Meowtin purrs.

That’s okay! It’ll be okay. Tomorrow will surely be a better day.

It will be an easy job!

.

* * *

 

.

July 10th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I sigh and look around. The fox called Carmine is humming a song as he prepares our lunch. He’s a really cute fox, so girly that he looks like a vixen.

I then sigh again and look at my coffee. Kat told me to wait here for her while she helps her kids take a bath. I hope she’ll stay home and play with her kids today. I’m still a little sore from yesterday.

“You’re Kat’s bodyguard, right?” Carmine suddenly asks.

I look up from my coffee mug and see his wry smile. He has the same sorrowful look Jack and the others had yesterday, but now I know what it means. Sigh. I nod and Carmine slowly shakes his head.

“Poor thing.” He says softly.

“Uncle Rodney!” Two kids exclaim cheerfully.

Kat enters the kitchen, holding a small cute bunny girl, Lily, and a white stoat boy, Jim, in her arms, followed by Name. 

  


Kat has blabbed about them a lot. She sure seems to like them and appears to be trying her best to be a good mother. But I worry how they will turn out with Name as a father and role model.

Kat giggles and then puts the kids in their small chairs. The two of them stare at me expectantly and then Lily asks.

“Uncle Rodney! Is it true that your job is to fight to protect my Mom?”

I smile at her childish innocence, but then Name chuckles.

“Don’t get too excited! Rodney isn’t very good at fighting. As a punching bag however, he’s a pro.” He needles evilly and snickers, pointing at me.

You fucking piece of… I got hurt because Kat threw me to the wolves… literally!

My mouth trembles as I fight back the urge to respond and say a bad word in front of the children. Well a whole lot of them actually. The kids laugh innocently and I roll my eyes, ignoring the fox.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything, Rodney?” Kat asks as she devours… the brain of a disembodied black panther’s head.

She eats his brain, as if she was eating a monkey brain in that old Indiana Jones movie. I watch stunned as the eyes of the deceased panther appear to focus my way, as if the dead man was blaming me for his fate.

“Rodney!” Kat calls again and I snap out of my stunned stupor.

I look at her and respond.

“I’m not hungry.” Actually, I was a little hungry, but not anymore.

She shrugs and goes back to her meal. She shouldn’t be eating that in front of the kids. They don’t seem to care, but I’m sure that must be quite bad for their upbringing. Reynard never ate other mammals in front of us when we were kids. We only discovered he ate criminals when we were older.

I scratch my head and say.

“Hey, Kat. Don’t you feel kind of bad eating another feline… I mean, you’re a feline as well.” I shrug and say.

“Isn’t that kind of cannibalism.” Maybe that will turn her off from eating it. Dad never ate fox meat, as far I know.

“Nah, and I’ve already eaten tiger meat before.” Kat shrugs.

Huh?!

“I was doing a drug bust in a Chinese neighborhood one day and killed a few drug dealers, accidentally.” She purrs, making quotation marks as she says accidentally.

“An old man gave me tiger dick soup in thanks for cleaning his street. He said it was going to make me more fertile.”

What the…

“Is that for real?”

She wiggles her whiskers and shakes her head.

“Nah, it didn’t make me more fertile, but it was tasty. I ended up killing his grandsons and arresting him for animal trafficking later.” She shrugs, as if that was normal thing.

My jaw drops and I avert my gaze from her. She has killed people already… and she talks about it so nonchalantly as if it is nothing.

Kat then finishes eating and licks her chops.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to put on some clothes before going out.”

I let out a silent whimper.

“I thought we would stay with the kids today… maybe watch some movies… stay home.” Where it is safe!

Kat giggles and shakes her head, leaving the kitchen.

Name butts in and says.

“I’m taking the kids to the museum today.” He then looks at the kids and smiles.

“But you two can play with Uncle Rodney later while I play with Kat! Would you like that?”

The kids smile for a second, but then they look sadly at Name.

“But I want to play with Mom and you too.” Jim says cutely.

“You can’t, because I’ll be playing with her body! And you can’t do that to her… it would be weird.” Name explains and pats the stoat’s head, saying.

“You can play with Lily’s bo...”

“HEY!” I exclaim shocked.

He stops and looks at me.

“What the fu… fudge! They are just children!” I snarl annoyed.

Name shrugs.

“They have to start somewhere don’t they.”

What shitty logic. I definitely know these children are going to be royally warped having this scumbag as a father figure.

Kat then comes back. She’s wearing a loose white button up t-shirt and bowling shorts. I grin a little and shake my head. Somehow, these male clothes look good on her. She smiles cutely and purrs.

“Let’s go!”

“Kat!” I point at Name and say.

“He’s telling Jim to play with Lily’s body!”

Kat looks at me for a second.

“Awww!” She purrs and licks Lily and Jim.

“You be gentle with her okay! She’s a lady!” She purrs to Jim.

I facepaw and then she turns to me.

“C’mon! We’re going for a walk!”

Sigh! Maybe Dad should take a look into a new home for these kids.

.

* * *

 

.

“OH! Stop here! I want to eat a hot dog!” Kat purrs, licking her lips!

“They call it a hot wolf here.” I take a look at the hot wolf stand and park the car on an empty street nearby.

Kat giggles like an excited child and gets out of the car, not even waiting for me. She just had breakfast, but she is eating for two after all. Kat licks her chops as the wolf gives her the hot wolf. Heh! A wolf selling hot wolves!

She takes a bite out of the hot wolf and then starts walking.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

Just like yesterday, she hasn’t told me anything.

“Well, we are...” She starts responding but then stops, staring at something.

I look at where she is looking and then see a deer doe and a leopardess manning a shirt stand. Kat wiggles her whiskers and walks in their direction. The shirts they are selling show Nick and Judy, the fox and bunny cops, together in various poses and some of them are edited to make them appear to be kissing.

“Hi!” Kat purrs.

“What are these shirts?” She asks curiously.

“Oh, these are some of our HoppsWilde shirts.” The deer doe answers.

Wha…

Kat wiggles her whiskers and the leopardess notices our confusion.

“It’s because there’s a new TV series coming out soon that confirms Nick and Judy have been together for a long time. So these are for the mammals who are celebrating their ship.” She explains.

Ah… I thought shipping was some obscure thing people did only on the internet… and with fictional characters.

“But there’s no ships on these shirts.” Kat purrs and takes a bite out of her hot wolf.

Heh! I hold my muzzle with both paws to try to control my laughing fit and the leopardess says.

“Nick and Judy are the ship.”

“No, they’re mammals dummies.” Kat licks her lips and smiles.

“Your shirts need big ass ships like the Titanic or something!” I don’t think they know what the Titanic is.

The deer and the leopardess stare dumbly at her and I fight back the urge to laugh. The doe then sighs and says.

“Look, it’s not a real ship! It’s...”

“I know it isn’t real. A real ship floats.” Kat purrs, her ice blue eyes shining mischievously.

Is she teasing them on purpose?

“BUT IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A REAL SHIP!” The leopardess exclaims out lout in annoyance.

Kat giggles delightedly and purrs.

“I know! I was just messing with you!”

I muffle my laughter, nearly losing control. The two shirt vendors scowl and then Kat purrs innocently.

“But either way, the shirts are wrong. Nick and Judy were never together, as far as I know, at least.”

The two vendors look at her and the deer says.

“Yes, they were.”

“No, they weren’t.” She responds.

“I’m Nick’s ex. I know them.”

The leopardess huffs and crosses her arms.

“Yeah, right! You’re just one of those whores that say they were with Nick!”

“See for yourself.” Kat takes out her phone and then quickly shows us a picture of her and Nick, naked on a bed, hugging and smiling to the camera.

Hmm… that doesn’t look like an appropriate thing to be showing to strangers.

The two shirt vendors are left speechless for a few moments. Kat smiles victoriously, but then the deer vendor glares angrily at her and says.

“Well… everyone makes mistakes! Nick is no exception.”

Kat’s smile disappears.

“What did you say?” She snarls softly.

My grin disappears. Okay…

“Kat, time to go!” I put a paw on her shoulder and squeeze it. I’m an idiot! I shouldn’t have let her tease them.

The deer crosses her arms and smiles.

“Some males like having affairs with random predator whores from time to time. It’s nothing unusual.” She says venomously.

“C’mon Kat! Let’s go.” I usher her, but she ignores me.

The leopardess nods, but then her eyes widen as she reflects on her friend’s comment and she glares at the doe. Kat stares at them in silence and then… she puts the rest of her hot wolf on top of one of the shirts, staining it with the mustard.

Oh no!

The vendors gasp and then everything gets out of control. The two female vendors yell at Kat, calling her whore and worse, while Kat snarls back, saying they are delusional jealous sluts.

I stand in between them, preventing the cat fight from happening, when an enormous bear approaches us and stands behind Kat.

“What is going on here?” He asks angrily.

I look at him and gulp. He’s wearing a HoppsWilde t-shirt.

“This whore ruined one of our shirts!” The deer says.

The bear looks at Kat and scowls.

“Get out of here.”

I then say nervously.

“Don’t worry! We were already leaving.”

Kat huffs and snarls.

“And what if we don’t?” Oh my fucking God, Kat! Don’t provoke the ENORMOUS bear!

The bear leans way down, so he and Kat and on the same eye level, and responds darkly.

“Then I’m going to force you to leave.”

My heart skips a beat. I’m armed with a fucking taser, a knife and a tranquilizer. I can’t take down a bear.  I’m basically a glorified mall guard!

Kat bares her fangs, without a hint of the usual playfulness in her eyes. What the fuck is she doing? Why doesn’t she listen to me! God fucking damn it! This situation was completely avoidable!

I feel my body heating up with rage and I then snarl softly.

“Kat, let’s go.”

She ignores me and scratches her chest, just below her neck, slipping her paw under the shirt’s fabric.

“Well, it’ll be hard for you to do that...” She purrs, still glaring at the bear.

FUCK! THIS…

“ **KAT!** ” I growl loudly.

In a split second, Kat freezes, the tip of her tri-edged knife stopping mere millimeters away from the bears left eye. Her ears lay flat on her head and she looks surprised at me. The bear on the other hand, takes several staggered steps back, staring in awe at the knife Kat took out of her shirt. I stare at her enraged for a moment and then force her to leave, putting a paw on her hips and forcibly pulling her along with me.

We walk back to our car and then I turn to look at her.

“ **What the fuck? Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?** ”

She looks shyly at me and says.

“I was bored… and they were jerks.”

“ **Bored!** ” I scowl even harder and look at the knife holster she hid under her t-shirt.

I then ask furiously.

“Is that why you tried to get in a knife fight with a **FUCKING BEAR**?!” No wonder she’s wearing loose clothes. This way she can hide her knife.

“I could win.” She purrs and then smiles bashfully adding.

“I’m good with knives.”

“That’s not the issue here, Kat!” I growl and then close my eyes for a moment.

“What if you got hurt? What if you won? You could have hurt or killed him. Or worse, you could’ve gotten killed! Did you think about any of that?”

She doesn’t answer me. Instead, she stays silent, her big ice blue eyes glistening as she stares at me. I growl a little more but then I notice I’m holding her right arm with a very strong grip.

“I’m sorry.” I let go of her arm and say quickly.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

My heart beats fast, and I take long breathes to calm myself. Kat gawks at me, like a cute striped kitty cat, and my stomach twists inside my belly. I avert my gaze and say.

“Get in the car. We have to go.” Hopefully, we will be out of here before they call the cops.

I’m trying to protect her, Dad, but this is going to be much more difficult than we believed it would.

Kat nods, holstering her knife, but then she gives me a big hug. I stay stunned for a second while her warm soft body and her cold hard knife holster press against my body. She then breaks our hug and enters the car obediently, her hips swaying as she does so.

I feel my breathing more ragged and my heart beating faster. God, this felt so good. I was in control! I…  _cough!_ I take a moment to calm myself and get rid of my arousal, and then get in the car before driving away.

.

* * *

 

.

We leave the car and I sigh relieved. Kat stared at me the whole drive here. It was awkward. I already apologized for losing my patience, but it didn’t help much.

“C’mon, Rodney!” She pulls my arm and drags me along with her.

We’re in an impoverished neighborhood, with tons of foxes and other predators around. She escorts me towards an old house. We hear a loud discussion going on inside and Kat bangs on the  entrance  door. A few moments later, a vixen opens  the door . She smiles at Kat and says.

“Ah! It’s so good to see you dear. Just give me a second.”

Kat opens her mouth to answer, but then the vixen turns and enters the house again snarling.

“Well, if you’re so offended then you can get the fuck out of my house!”

“Maybe I will!” A male voice responds. I’ve heard that voice before somewhere… ah... it’s Councilmammal Meeko! But what is he doing here?

“Then what are you waiting for?” The vixen barks.

Kat stops smiling and then we wait. After a few moments pass, Meeko comes out of the building with a distressed look on his face. He gives Kat a wry smile and a polite nod before walking away.

The vixen then comes back, sighing tiredly, and says softly.

“Come in dears.”

We enter and sit on a comfy couch, while the vixen introduces herself to me as being Marian, Nick’s mother.

”And this one is Rodney!” Kat purrs, hugging me tightly.

“He’s my brother!” She nuzzles my neck and I smile embarrassed.

I think I can forget being introduced as a female as long as Reynard and Kat are around.

Marian giggles and rolls her eyes.

“What was that all about?” Kat suddenly asks curiously.

Marian hesitates for a few seconds and then asks.

“Have you seen those deviant scum that are celebrating about my ungrateful son being a filthy bunny lover?”

What?

Kat wiggles her whiskers, considering for a few seconds and then nods.

“Maybe...” She purrs.

“Well, they are everywhere! And they are a bunch of degenerates that should be extinguished from the face of this earth!” Marian snarls and then her ears lay flat on the back of her head.

“Meeko didn’t like my view on these vermin… or my ideas about how to get rid of them...” She mutters.

Marian stays silent for a few seconds and then asks expectantly.

“What about that plan of yours? Can we do it already?”

Kat shakes her head, looking sadly at her.

“No, I still need some stuff to make it work.” She then smiles and purrs.

“I know something that will make you happy though!”

‘Growwwwwwl!’ My stomach growls loudly.

I smile bashfully and they giggle delighted.

“If you’re hungry, there’s food in the fridge, sweetie.” Marian says between her giggles.

“Thank you.” I stand up and walk to the kitchen.

I didn’t want to impose but I’m really hungry.

As I begin to make a cricket sandwich, I hear Kat purring loudly.

“You’re a grandma!”

I smile and roll my eyes. She sounds like an excited kitty cat. I add some lettuce slices to my sandwich and...

“ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RAPED HER?** ” Marian snarls violently.

Oh…

.

* * *

 

.

‘Purr, purr, purr, purr...’ Kat purrs cutely.

She nuzzles my lap in her sleep and I cough awkwardly, trying to focus on the TV show instead of the warm breath and soft fur on my crotch.

Today wasn’t such a bad day after all. Sure, Kat nearly got us into a LOT of trouble, again… and sure, Marian vowed to kill her own son in revenge for the disgrace and shame he brought onto the family, but other than that, it was great!

Just a whole afternoon lazing out on the couch with a cute tigress napping by my side. I hear about felines sleeping a lot, but Kat takes it to a whole new level. She only woke up a few times, to eat and go to the bathroom. Somehow, after her last bathroom trip, she ended up with her head on my lap.

Not that I’m complaining, but…

“We’re home!” Name exclaims happily as he enters the living room, followed by the kids.

I smile, embarrassed by having his wife sleeping with her head on my lap.

“Hey...“ I look at the kids and ask.

“Did you two like the museum?”

Jim yawns and Name ushers them to the bathroom.

“We ended up going to a bar instead. I felt it was more educational than a dusty museum.”

“WHAT?!” Is he retarded?

Kat wakes up and then yawns confused.

“What happened?” She purrs sleepily.

“Name took the kids to a bar.” I say accusingly.

Her eyes widen and she looks at Name.

“Name! What the hell?” She snarls.

The fox smiles and walks in her direction, saying sweetly.

“Jim needs to learn how to pick up the hoes! And Lily has to learn how to know if the guy hitting on her is a jerk or not.” He puts a paw on her cheek and says.

“I’m just looking out for them.” BULLSHIT!

“Awwww!” Kat purrs, her anger fully placated.

Ah c’mon! You can’t forgive him for this. He’s a jerk! A degenerate asshole!

Kat licks his cheek. Name chuckles and he says.

“I’m gonna take a bath! Be right back.”

She deserves better than him. I grumpily avert my gaze from Name as he leaves. Kat starts playing with her phone and I try to pay attention to the TV.

“Ah! God fucking damn it, Jack.” Kat sighs annoyed.

“Get ready, Rodney. We’re going for a walk.” She purrs.

Oh shi…

.

* * *

 

.

“Why are we going to the ZPD again?” I ask confused. Once again, no one tells me anything.

“Jack sent me at least twenty messages saying we needed to, quote unquote, sacrifice the rapist fox to calm down the mob.” Kat purrs, sitting on the passenger seat with Name on her lap.

“We are going there to clean Nick and Name’s… names.” She giggles.

Whatever they are accusing Name of, I bet he did it and much worse. Little jerk!

Kat is wearing a pink tank top, furtight black shorts and is carrying a big purse. Name is just wearing a red hoodie and dark jeans.

Name looks cutely at Kat and whines.

“Do we really need to go there? I would rather be home so we could… you know!” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Sigh…

Kat licks his lips and I then stop paying attention to them and focus on driving instead. Damn, this traffic is so fucking slow and… ah God damn it! These two are making out! Ugh… this is how you’re going to spend your night, Rina! Enduring these two while…

My ears perk up and I ask.

“Are you two hearing this?”

The three of us stay silent and then hear weird noises coming from ahead of us. It sounds like there’s a parade going on a few blocks away.

“That’s probably the reason why the traffic is shit.” I mutter and park the car at the nearest spot to the ZPD I can manage.

We get out of the car and start walking. As we approach the precinct, the crowd noise gets louder and when the ZPD station finally comes into view, it’s a scene straight out every cop’s worst nightmares.

There are a ton of mammals protesting in front of a police defensive line, and that’s just the elephants. It seems hundreds of furious mammals are packed together waving signs and yelling at the officers and whoever else will listen. The protesters are screaming angrily and it’s impossible to make out what they are complaining about. Boi Cha is around here somewhere. His news van is parked behind the mob, with a large screen atop it, playing his show in real time, and he appears to be in the midst of the crowd, talking to everyone he can see. Knowing how that vulture works, he’s probably making things worse, much much worse.

Weirdly enough, the vast majority of the protesters are female. But, whatever their problem is... our problem is that we can’t get past them. And frankly, I don’t think we should.

“C’mon! I know how we can get inside.” Kat purrs.

I look worriedly at her and ask.

“Do you really want to get in there?”

“Of course!” She responds and before I can stop her, she quickly leaves and ushers us to follow. 

Sigh...

Kat guides us to the back of the ZPD, where we use the parking lot entrance to get inside.

The whole place is chaotic. The snow leopardesses manning the front desk look terrified and cops are running around, screaming at each other.

“I’m going to find the Chief!” Kat purrs, unfazed.

I close my eyes for a moment and groan. Of course she would be fine. She’s like a damn steamroller. No matter what’s in front of her, she just keeps on rolling. 

We walk to the entrance of the precinct and see Jack and Bogo, the chief of police, shouting angrily at each other.

“Jack!” Kat exclaims delighted and grabs the bunny, hugging him like a toy.

She licks Jack a few times and puts him on the ground.

“We came here to clear Name’s name!” She giggles, hugging her husband.

“What’s up dog?” Name asks, grinning smugly.

Bogo freezes for moment and then scowls even harder than before.

“You...” He mutters darkly.

“Hi, Chief!” Kat purrs.

Some of the other cops stop what they have been doing and look at us. As soon as they notice Name, their expressions harden.

“Arrest him!” Bogo says, glaring holes at Name.

All officers move at the same time, but Kat hugs Name tightly in her arms and exclaims horrified.

“NO!”

“Please, Sweetheart! Arresting the culprit is the only way to calm down that crowd.” Jack says softly.

Name huffs annoyed and says.

“A good dicking would calm them just as well.”

‘GASP!’ The officers gasp and then some start growling angrily.

Hmm….

“As much as I would like to see Name arrested… why do you want to arrest him anyway?” I ask.

Jack looks cutely at me and then points outside.

“He pretended to be Nick and raped all of those females.”

GASP! Oh my fucking God! He’s the worst scum possible!

“Look, I know I’m an irresistible hunk! But even I haven’t slept with that many sluts.” Name says smugly.

“Yeah!” Kat licks his cheek.

“Why are there so many cock hungry sluts here?”

“Victims! They are victims.” Bogo responds.

“And there are more mammals at the protest right now because the best singer ever is…” He says with an overexcited voice and then freezes.

He clears his throat and continues where he left off, with a calmer tone of voice this time.

“It’s because Gazelle was reported to be in the building tonight. Someone broke into her house and stole some of her personal items.”

OH MY GOD! I cover my mouth with both paws and fight back the urge to squeal. Gazelle is here! I’m her biggest fan.

“And, of course Chief had to be the one attending to her!” A white wolf teases and then he and a few others start laughing.

Bogo huffs and says, sounding frustrated.

“She’s an important mammal. As a chief, it’s important for me to...” He then stops talking, seeing some of his officers nearly choke with laughter.

He grunts annoyed and averts his gaze.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. We have to arrest this fool and be done with it.”

Kat wiggles her whiskers and says.

“You’re not arresting my husband.”

Bogo rubs his forehead and responds.

“Yes, yes we are. Fangmeyer, Snarlov.”

The white wolf and a tigress cop take a step in Name’s direction, but then stop as soon as they see the look on Kat’s face. She’s staring at them with the widest, cutest, saddest kitty eyes I’ve ever seen.

“Sif...” She says and then a tear rolls down her left cheek.

Awww…

The white wolf, Sif I guess, stops in his tracks. His ears lay flat on his head and he looks pitifully at her.

“I… hmmm… do we really need to arrest him… I mean, what happened to innocent until proven guilty?” He asks.

We then hear a furious roar coming from outside and the protesters manage to push the police defensive line several meters closer to the precinct. Gulp, it’s like seeing two armies clashing.

“Do you really need to ask?” Bogo asks sarcastically.

Sif’s tail gets tucked between his legs.

“I know but… wait...” He squints his eyes and looks into the crowd.

“Is that… my cousin Jane?!” He asks horrified.

We look outside and see a female white wolf howling furiously, riding on top of a female elephant.

“Okay, that’s ridiculous! I never touched that fat fuck.” Name chuckles and says.

“But that bitch on top of her though! Phew! I got some mileage out of her! She whimpered like crazy when I popped her che...”

“ **YOU SON OF A WHORE!** ” Sif growls furiously, leaping in Name’s direction.

The tigress cop gasps, holding Sif in the middle of the air. He barks, trying to reach for Name, but Kat swings her purse and hits his muzzle, making him whimper and back off.

“I’ll let you know my mother is a saint!” Name crosses his arms.

“Unlike your cousin though! She’s a slut!”

“Fangmeyer! Hold him back!” Bogo orders and turns to Kat.

“Do you see now why he has to be arrested? He’s a menace!”

“It’s not a crime to have a sex life.” Kat hugs Name close to her and hisses.

“But you wouldn’t know that!”

Name’s jaw drops and he chuckles.

“Do I smell a barbecue? Because this cow got roasted!”

I groan and facepaw. This is painful to watch.

“Kat! Please, just give up.” I plead.

“No!” She glares at us as if we were her mortal enemies and hugs him tighter than before.

“Argh!” Everyone groans in unison.

“Rhinowits! McHorn!” Bogo calls out for the two rhino officers on the defensive line.

They come, leaving a lion and a tiger in their place, and Bogo orders.

“Get him away from her!”

Kat glares at them, but then smiles cutely.

“I wonder how rhino meat tastes!” She purrs and licks her chops with a glint in her eyes.

The two rhinos look from her to Bogo and then at her again. The two then exchange glances and suddenly, one of them grabs his knee.

“Ouch! I’M HIT! I OFFICER INJURED!”

“OH MY GOD! IT’S SERIOUS! I’LL NEED TO TAKE HIM TO A DOCTOR!” The other screams and both of them turn around and run away.

Well, no one believed his knee was hurt, but sprinting at full speed sure didn’t help his case.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Bogo sighs, facehooving with both hooves.

The other officers start debating who should be the one to try their paw at separating Kat from Name.

I then notice a group of five mammals, all wearing long trench coats, hats and sunglasses, standing near a corner of the entrance hall. They notice me staring at them and after some time they walk in our direction.

Oh… my… God!

It’s Gazelle and her tiger dancers! They are all here! Blaze, Saber, Ra…

“Hello.” Gazelle says shyly.

EEEEEEEH! NO! Control yourself, Rina! You can’t be fangirling right now! You have to take care of Kat and…

My eyes widen as I search for the tigress. Where is she? She was here just now! Wait! That means Name is alone and can be arrested finally!

“Hey Popstar! Did you get your panties stolen.” Name asks with a grin.

GASP! How dare he speak that way to..?!

Gazelle gasps softly and then responds nervously.

“How did you kno...”

Gazelle then freezes and everyone stares petrified at Name, unable to move and grab him. The damned fox takes the silence as an invitation and taunts again.

“Was it the kinky panties?” He asks, licking his lips.

“The red laced ones!” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?” She asks horrified.

“Because no one stole your panties Sweet Cheeks! I just took them as a memento yesterday.” He chuckles and then adds.

“They were really wet by the way!”

Gazelle covers her muzzle with both hooves and then averts her gaze, hiding behind Saber in shame.

Wait… they…

“THEY HAD SEX!” I and many others utter in complete disbelief.

Name nods.

“Yup! Nailed her good!”

Bogo’s jaw drops and his legs start wobbling.

‘Sniff!’ Gazelle looks at us with teary eyes.

“I thought he was Officer Wilde.” She cries.

Ah… this… fucking… piece of trash vulpine scum!

“ **GET HIM!** ” I growl.

Before we even move, Name’s ears lay flat on the back of his head and he tucks his tail between his legs, and he whines fearfully.

“KAT!”

‘ **ROAR!** ’ Kat reappears, pouncing in between us and Name.

She bares her fangs at us and snarls.

“Stay back!”

“He cheated on you!” Jack points at Name.

“He said he fucked Gazelle yesterday.”

Yeah! I nod angrily.

“No, no he didn’t!” Kat huffs and responds.

“Yesterday he was with the kids!”

“He had a little white stoat and a little gray bunny with him.” Gazelle wipes her tears with the back of her hooves.

“He said she was Officer Hopps’s sister… I thought he was Officer Wilde.”

Kat stays frozen in place, with her mouth hung open.

“ **I’LL KILL HIM!** ” Bogo shouts and tries to charge furiously in Name’s direction, only to be held back by three officers.

Kat ignores the buffalo and then looks at her hateful husband.

“You cheated on me?” She mutters, with a sad kitty face.

“I didn’t cheat...” Name smiles warmly and gently holds her paws in his.

“It’s just that I was walking with the kids down the street and I accidentally met her… one thing led to the other and we ended up fucking. But she meant nothing to me… I was horny, and she was a disposable meat sex toy! I didn’t want to bother you with some meaningless fuck so I bribed the kids with candy to keep them silent and then went home. That’s all.” He says all of this horrible things while gazing lovingly at Kat.

“You’re the only one for me!” But… you cheated on her.

Kat’s expression starts brightening up and she smiles bashfully, looking at him like a kitty in love.

“Awww...” She purrs and closes her eyes, bumping her head against Name’s chest and nuzzling him, in a feline gesture of utmost affection.

Name then looks around with a smug grin on his muzzle and shows us his tongue.

Ah…

My whole body trembles in rage and it takes all of my willpower to prevent myself from punching him until his fucking head is nothing but tomato soup on the floor…

Jack doesn’t have so much self control.

“ **AAAAH!** ” The cute irate bunny pounces on Name, throwing the fox to the ground.

Name whines like the bitch he is and covers his head with his arms as Jack starts pummeling him relentlessly.

“YEAH!” I, as well as many others, find myself shouting in joy.

“NO!” Kat grabs Jack and pulls him back.

The bunny swings and kicks the whole time as she pulls him off Name. Kat then puts Jack back and holds Name close to her. The damned fox whines, looking at her with a puppy face, and holds one of his paws as if he was hurt.

Kat’s mouth trembles and she hugs Name, pulling him close to her and using her body to protect him.

“Jack…” She looks hurt at him.

“I thought you would be on my side...”

“I am!” He exclaims, his cute bunny nose twitching.

“But Sweetheart, you gotta understand… he’s scum! He cheated on you.”

“He tricked Gazelle.” I say accusingly.

The officers all voice their agreement and then Name retorts bitterly.

“No, I didn’t! All I said is that Lily is Judy Hopps’s sister, which she is. It’s not my fault that brain dead ungulate skank thought too much into it.”

Kat nods.

“And he didn’t cheat… he just… he was horny!” She purrs, licking him affectionately.

“He loves me!”

Jack’s ears drop. I feel my stomach twisting sickly inside my belly and gulp dryly.

“He said he loved me too.” Gazelle cries.

We gasp but then Name opens his mouth and spills out more garbage.

“No! I said I loved your ass! Which I still do. It’s a booty only second to my glorious wifey’s, but the rest of you… meh!” He sticks his tongue out.

I find my paw on top of my small combat knife and then freeze. I… I want to… stab him. Dad said her husband was a bastard but… he’s beyond redemption.

“See! He did nothing wrong!” Kat hisses.

“Now, excuse me! If you aren’t going to clean up this mess then we are!” She takes Name’s paw and starts walking outside the precinct dragging him along.

I then notice she has a loudspeaker with her, that she probably got when she disappeared from my view.

“Wait!” I follow her but she suddenly stops.

She glares at me, stays silent for a moment, and then snarls.

“You’re supposed to protect me, and that includes Name, my husband! If you don’t feel capable of doing your job then you’re free to leave.” She looks coldly at me and walks out of the door.

But… I… I am protecting her. I look sadly at her as she leaves and then notice Name giving me a smug smirk and showing me his tongue. Oh, that fucking…

I march out of the precinct and stand in front of her, glaring at the crowd behind the police barrier. I’m going to protect her! And I’ll throw Name to the fire as soon as the opportunity arises.

“Shut the fuck up!” Kat roars into the loudspeaker.

The crowd notices her and then Name. Little by little the females, and a few males in the crowd, become silent enough so everyone can hear her.

Kat smiles and uses the loudspeaker again.

“So, I’ve heard some of you are saying Nick used you.”

The crowd throws a few insults Name’s way, thinking he’s Nick.

“But! It’s not Nick’s fault! You had sex with this wonderful fox here, not Nick!” Kat purrs.

Name nods and says into the loudspeaker.

“I never said I was Nick! You sluts just assumed that because he looks like me!”

Kat nods.

“It’s all your fault for being a bunch of delusional cock hungry sluts.” She purrs cutely.

Sigh…

The crowd then explodes, furiously lashing out at the cops forming the defense barrier. These two are just making it all so much worse.

“Let me pass! Let me pass!” Suddenly Boi Cha manages to slip out of the crowd and get past the defense line, followed closely by his camera cheetah.

He looks around for a few moments and then smiles once he sees Kat. Oh Goodness!

The spotted vulture dusts his clothes off and approaches her.

“Hello! So you’re not Nick Wilde? And you had sexual intercourse with all of these females?”

“No! I’m not Nick Wilde, and I didn’t have sex with all of them.” Name responds.

“I wouldn’t touch many of them with a ten foot pole, much less with my dick. Eww!” He chuckles.

I look worriedly at the protesters and gulp. Name and Kat’s comments are just fueling the fire.

A huge bear then manages to slap a rhino officer to the ground and my blood freezes inside my veins. The bear then attacks another officer and that’s when the rest of the crowd gets even more violent and breaks the defensive police line. I watch in horror as the army of angry females runs in our direction with death in their eyes.

I turn and shout.

“KAT! WE HAVE TO RU...”

Then I notice Kat, Name and Boi Cha have already disappearing inside of the precinct.

‘Argh!’ Someone hits me in my back and I nearly fall to the ground.

My heart races and all the years of combat training I’ve had kick in. I turn back and then evade the next punch a leopard throws my way. I punch the feline’s nose and then a caribou nearly hits my face.

I use my pepper spray on the caribou and steadily make my way towards the new police barrier the cops are hurriedly forming. As soon as I get close to it, however, a wolf grabs my wrist when I try to punch him.

He gives me a violent pull, trying to force me into the middle of the crowd. I then pull out my small knife and stab the back of his paw. He whines loudly and lets go of me. I turn around, leaving the knife stuck in his paw, and run the few meters left till I reach the police barrier.

They let me pass and I manage to get inside, my heart beating like a drum.

“RODNEY!” Kat purrs and hugs me as soon as I pass through the doors.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why didn’t you run sooner?” She sniffs, looking worriedly at me.

I take in ragged breaths and feel my ears burning a little.

“The tranny is fine!” Name says annoyed and then sniffs.

“Someone almost stepped on my tail.” He whines, hugging his own tail.

“Oh my fucking God! No one cares about your fucking tail! You jerk!” I growl.

Kat huffs, giving me an annoyed glance, and then hugs Name, purring softly.

”It’s all okay now.”

Name smiles and then gives me a victorious look that makes me want to strangle his little foxy ne…

“NOTHING IS FINE!” Bogo shouts and then points outside.

“What part of that looks fine to you?”

“The part that is not my fucking problem anymore!” Kat responds.

“We’re leaving!” She says and Name nods.

“YOU’RE NOT LEAVING! NOT AFTER THIS MESS!” Bogo responds and then stops, putting a paw over his chest and taking in deep breaths.

“I… I’ll be in my office for a moment. Someone, arrest that bastard.” He says weakly.

A male tiger cop then enters the precinct, coming from the defensive barrier.

“KAT!” He calls nervously and runs in her direction.

Kat’s expression darkens and she averts his gaze as he approaches.

“Jacob… good.” Bogo says weakly.

“Put some sense into your sister’s head.” He then turns around and leaves, walking up the stairs.

Ah, so he’s Reynard’s son… Jacob… was it?

“Sis, you need to get out of here.” Jacob says worriedly.

Kat huffs and responds coldly.

“I know, that’s what we were doing in the first place.”

“I’m sorry but **he** can’t go.” Jacob points at Name.

“He is going to be arreste...”

“No!” Kat snarls violently.

“Name did nothing wrong! If you bastards want to arrest someone then there are plenty of whores out there making a ruckus. But NOOOOOO… you all want to go for the easy target and that’s why you’re all trying to arrest my husband!” She hugs Name defensively.

Sif then interjects angrily and growls furiously.

“C’mon, Kat! You can’t possibly believe he’s innocent in all of this! Just look outside! All of those females are accusing him… where there’s smoke there’s fire!”

“I think in this case ‘where there are hoes there’s a brothel’ fits better.” Name responds venomously.

Kat then purrs softly.

“If Name stays then I’ll stay too.” She nuzzles his neck.

Jacob puts his paws on his head and then pleads.

“Kat, please! Think of the baby’s safety. You can’t be here.”

That acts like a trigger to Kat’s fury and she turns to face him, snarling furiously.

“Think about the baby… THINK ABOUT THE BABY! You fucking son of a whore! You never cared about our kid before and now you have the gall to tell ME to think about it! Go fuck yourself!”

Did she just say… our kid?

Kat’s fur bristles and she growls.

“I gave you everything, Jacob! I never committed to anyone else! I always dumped my boyfriends as soon as you were back from the war, because I was a fucking retarded girl that thought you loved me...” She cries and punches his arm, hard, making him recoil a little.

“I screwed up everything with Jack because of you… I didn’t think about it and I…” She cries but then stops herself for a moment.

I notice Jack, staring at them, his nose twitching.

“I loved you and what did you do?” Kat asks and then bares her fangs.

“You left me! You complained I was too forceful. Then you complained I looked for other men the times you left me. And then, when you’re finally back after all of this time, you use me and then say ‘Oh, I’m sorry Kat, I can’t do this anymore’ and swap me for some random bitch.”

Wait… did they… oh my God!

“This baby is not our baby anymore! It is MY baby! You lost the right to call yourself a father when you left!” She snarls.

GAAAAASP! That means… that means the baby… the baby is…

I gag in disgust and cover my muzzle with both my paws.

Jacob looks around horrified and then pleads.

“Kat, let’s talk about this another time.”

Kat points a claw at him.

“No! I know what this is all about! You want to arrest Name because you’re JEALOUS of him! You’re jealous because you’re not half the man he is!”

Then… I notice it. The silence. I look outside and see that everyone is starring horrified at the screen on top of Boi Cha’s van. My blood freezes.

The screen is displaying all of this in real time! 

“Name is a better father and husband than you’ll ever hope to be!” Kat then smiles evilly and grabs Name’s paw.

“And he’s SO MUCH better in the bed than you ever were! I don’t need a wimp like you anymore! Name is going to be this cub’s father. Not you.” She snarls.

I don’t know who lost control first… all I know is that as soon as the officer next to me started puking, vomit came out of my mouth like water bursting from a broken dam.

‘BLERGH!’ Oh God! They are brother and sister and they…

‘BLEERGH!’ I empty my stomach on the floor, time and time again.

Oh fuck… Dad! He… he must know they are having an… incest baby. I gag, the putrid smell of vomit nearly making me vomit again, and cover my muzzle with one paw. My eyes then widen. Dad said Kat did something to him and Jacob… if that something is sex then that means Dad and Kat…

NO! I don’t want to think about it! That can’t have happened!

I take a few moments to compose myself and then look around, noticing pretty much EVERYONE is doing the same. Well, everyone except Boi Cha.

The damned jaguar is grinning like a madman.

“I feel like a kid in a candy shop.” He purrs.

I bet you feel… jerk!

I then hear a loud explosive sound and see a molotov exploding outside the precinct. The flames reignite the passion of the protesters… no, it’s more correct to call them crazies at this point.

Anyway, the crazy people start attacking again, much more violently this time. Okay, fuck this! It’s time to leave.

“KAT!” I look around, searching for her, and then see the tip of a striped tail disappearing at the top of the stairs.

My heart beats faster and I run after her, nearly slipping in some pools of vomit.

“KAT!” I call, arriving at the second floor.

“AHAHAHAHAHA!” Kat laughs maniacally.

I follow her laughter and then see a wolf officer holding her back. There’s an office with a broken door and an unconscious officer lying on the ground inside of it. There’s a ruckus going on inside the office, but that’s not my problem.

Name bites the arm of the officer.

“Let go of her!” He snarls.

The wolf officer whines and let’s Kat go, trying to punch Name in the process. That, however, only earns him Kat’s elbow to his jaw.

“We’re leaving!” She says.

She and Name walk in my direction and she purrs.

“Come on, Rodney!” They run past me and I take a moment to turn around and follow them.

Kat leads the way down the stairs and we see a stunned Jack looking around. Kat smiles, giggling delighted, ignoring the horror festival surrounding us.

“Yoink!” She purrs, grabbing the petrified bunny off the floor.

She and Name start making her way to the back and I turn around and gulp. I watch the cops desperate struggle against the crazy mammals and my guts twist as I feel an enormous sense of guilt. This is partially our fault… and 100% Name’s fault.

I run after Kat and after she enters the passcode to open the backdoor I check to see if there are any threats in the immediate vicinity before we leave. Luckily, the crazies efforts were focused on the front of the precinct, though. We quickly make our way outside, but suddenly Kat pulls me and Name to the ground behind a police cruiser. We lay low, hiding in the shadows, and a few moments later several mammals appear, rounding the precinct as they search for the back entrance, the one we had just used.

They spot their goal and I tense up as they begin walking in our direction. I look at Kat and say in the softest of whispers.

“Crawl slowly!”

Kat nods calmly, then nudges my arm in silence and gestures for me to follow her, indicating she spotted a good way out of this problem. Jack rides her, hugging tightly to her back. She quickly crawls on all fours with surprising dexterity, barely making any noise as she moves from car to car. Name, the fucking bastard, moves silently. The fucker is sneaky, as foxes often are. The mammals behind us keep pounding on the door, trying to force their way inside the precinct.

We move like this until we are close enough to the street so we can just stand up and run the whole way back to the car. I notice the onlookers terrified stares as they watch the scene at the precinct unfold, from a safe distance, and I have to force myself not to glance back.

There’s nothing we could have done to help! Nothing at all! Nothing… sigh… God fucking damn it! A little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me that this will be a major weight on my conscience in the future.

“Can’t we help them?” I ask not expecting any affirmative answer.

“No!” Kat responds and then giggles as she spots our car. I nearly jump into the drivers seat and as she enters the vehicle. She purrs delighted.

“That was fun! It made me remember the god ole days back on Earth!”

Where the fuck did she live? This is something that shouldn’t happen… anywhere! I stare at her in shock. And why would she find that fun? It was terrifying!

Kat notices me staring at her and then rolls her eyes.

“I know you wanted to help them, but I’m not God nor crazy enough to stop that mess! And If they prefer to arrest Name over those crazy bastards then they can go fuck themselves! It’s their own fault!” She purrs, sitting Jack beside her in the backseat.

I scowl, glaring at Name. The damned fox is smiling innocently as he sits by her side.

“It’s all his fault, though.” I growl.

Kat rolls her eyes and purrs.

“Yeah, yeah… whatever you say! Now get us back home! Chop, chop!”

“Oh, and take a shower! You’re smelling awful, dude!” Name says.

Jack and I just sigh in exasperation.

.

* * *

 

.

I enter my apartment, tiredly closing the door behind me. I smell like vomit.

“Hey! Rina!” Zedbra calls in amusement from the couch.

“Rough day at work?” He asks mockingly and keeps playing his video game.

I scowl, glaring at the striped asshole.

“No, everything was peachy!” I respond sarcastically and put my paws in my pants pockets to hide the fact that they are shaking.

They have been shaking ever since the adrenaline from that whole mess wore off. This… this is not permanent is it? Oh God, I hope not! My gaze rests on Zedbra for a while longer and cold shivers run up and down my spine. God, his stripes are starting to make me feel nervous… another topic to discuss with my therapist.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I groan.

I need a shower, a long, hot shower. Then I’ll eat something warm and tasty, get some sleep and, HOPEFULLY, when I wake up tomorrow, I’ll have forgotten everything that happened today.

Incest cub…

I shudder, feeling sick to my stomach.

.

* * *

 

.

July 11th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I arrive at Kat’s house, still feeling tired from last night. I hope Dad comes back soon. As I walk to the front door, a nearly totaled cruiser parks near me. I cringe as the car creaks, trembles and nearly breaks apart as Bogo, Sif and Jacob exit from it.

The three of them have haunted looks on their faces, several scratch and bite marks on their bodies and dead eyes, as if the life had been sucked out of them.

“Hello.” I say politely and they barely muster a nod in response. They look absolutely exhausted. 

I wonder what happened at the precinct yesterday after we left. Maybe Jack will know.

Sif rings the doorbell and after a few moments Kat opens the door with a big grin on her muzzle. She’s wearing just a long sleeping robe going up to her thighs, with ‘Purry Dreams’ stamped in black letters on it. She looks so cute. It almost makes me forget the incestuous being inside her belly.

“Hi! Do you guys have ice cream?” She purrs, licking her chops.

The trio stares at her. She’s acting as if nothing had happened yesterday. I shiver and shake my head.

“No...” Jacob answers with a sigh.

“Ah… then goodbye.” She purrs, slamming the door shut in their faces.

The three officers groan, putting their paws on their heads. Sif is the first to compose himself and then rings the doorbell again.

“What?” Kat asks annoyed as she opens the door in a huff.

Bogo takes a crumpled document from his pocket and gives it to her.

“To maintain the public order, your fiance, Name Required…”

“He’s my husband.” She says, interrupting him.

Bogo shrugs.

“He will present himself to the court of justice and be convicted at the date specified here.” He states.

Kat wiggles her whiskers, looking confused at him.

“Don’t you mean judged?” She asks.

“With the amount of shit he pulled? I don’t think so.” He turns around and walks to the car.

“Let’s go, before the Doctor finds out I’m not in my room anymore.”

Kat huffs and responds.

“We’ll get the best lawyer ever and he will fuck you all up! You’ll see!”

Not in this case. No one would be willing to take this one.

Sif smiles awkwardly and says.

“We’ll be there in just a second, Chief.” He then turns to Kat and gives her what looks like an improvised invitation letter.

“Vicky and I talked a lot since last night and… we decided that the sooner we get married, the better. You never know when something like last night will happen again right? She didn’t want to invite you but… you helped us, in your own way. Heh… hehe...” He laughs awkwardly.

“Congratulations!” She purrs, hugging him tightly.

“I need to throw you a bachelor party!” She grins.

Sif’s eyes widen.

“NO! Oh heavens, no!” He exclaims, with his tail tucked between his legs, and then clears his throat..

“Hmm… Kat, if your husband does anything to you… let me know, alright.” He says concerned.

Kat giggles and purrs.

“I don’t think it’s proper for you to know firsthand every time Name pounds me.”

That’s not what he meant...

Sif stares into her innocent ice blue eyes and shakes his head.

“Just, take care!” He gives her a warm hug and Kat licks his cheek.

“You too.” She purrs.

The white wolf then turns away. Jacob stares at Kat with a pained expression.

“Sis… can we talk for a bit?”

Kat glares coldly at him and crosses her arms.

“I think we already talked more than enough!” She hisses, averting her gaze.

Jacob’s ears lay flat on the back of his head, and he gives her a defeated look. I feel sad for him actually, having to deal with her for so long can’t be good for your health.

Kat sighs, glancing once at him, and then says annoyed.

“We can talk another time… not today. I’m not in the mood for it.” She says.

Jacob smiles wryly for a moment and nods before leaving silently and entering the creaky cruiser.

Kat then looks at me and smiles.

“Rodney! Come in!”

I enter and she purrs, licking her chops.

“I know I shouldn’t eat ice cream in the morning, but I’ve been having cravings for it… and bacon! But I can’t just kill a pig and get it. Beef and steak would hit the spot as well, but they have the same problems bacon has.” She says sadly.

I roll my eyes. I wonder what people would think if they knew they are part of her pregnancy cravings.

She then shrugs and sits on the couch beside Name.

“Here you go.” She purrs, giving him the court summons.

He tilts his head perplexed and reads the document, rolling his eyes several times.

“Well...” He folds the paper and chuckles.

“It seems I’ll have to work on my defense then!”

Kat licks his cheek and purrs.

“I can help you if you want.”

Name lets out a hearty laugh and shakes his head.

“Oh, that won’t be needed! I didn’t marry you for your brains, Dear!” He says lasciviously and slaps Kat’s thigh.

Sigh… I can’t wait for him to be arrested and placed under the jail.

“I’ll have to go now! I have a pal that got out of law school a few years ago. I’m sure he’ll help me.” Name announces happily.

“A lawyer!” Kat purrs relieved.

“I didn’t say that but… this case is so weak that it’ll all be okay.” Name responds and gives her a big wet tongue kiss.

“I’ll be back later, babe.”

Kat giggles and purrs happily as Name walks out of the room. She then turns to the TV, watching some movie about a deer village dealing with a river too dangerous to traverse. It’s boring as fuck, but she seems to be liking it and as long as she stays quiet and safe inside the house then I’m happy.

Awhile later, Jack enters the living room, wearing his pajamas. He’s so cute! He’s holding a small coffee mug and has a well rested look on his face. He looks at me and nods.

“Good morning.” He then looks at Kat and smiles warmly. I didn’t pay much attention to it before, but his eyes seem to shine when he looks at her.

“Good morning, Sweetheart.” He says gently.

Kat picks him up off the ground, placing him onto her lap.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” She purrs, licking his head, with a loving gaze in her eyes.

He smiles cutely and nods. Kat then hugs him a little tighter and purrs.

“I held him the whole night! I didn’t want him to sneak out and go back to the precinct,” She licks him protectively and purrs.

“I wanted him here! Where it is safe.”

Jack chuckles softly and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Well… you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He says and then looks at her with large cyan blue cute bunny eyes.

She wiggles her whiskers and purrs, happily licking his cheek. So cute! I let out a heavy sigh and rest my back against the couch, letting my body finally relax. I really need to rest today!

Suddenly, Kat’s phone rings.

“Ah!” She looks at the message and smiles.

“Get ready guys...” No…

“We’re going for a walk!” She purrs.

NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have liked Rina! Better enjoy the cute hyena now!


	58. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a Kat chapter. Now... back to the:
> 
> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

.

* * *

.

July 11th 2016

.

* * *

.

I get out of the car and roll my eyes as Kat literally drags Jack in the direction of a cotton candy stand. I leisurely walk among the masses of mammals enjoying the festivities and feel a smile forming on my muzzle.

“What is this fair about?” I ask as I watch some kids running from stand to stand, holding plushies in their little paws.

“The producers of the TV series about Nick and Judy joined together with the Nick and Judy fan club, or whatever they are called, to come up with this fair to promote the show.” Kat purrs but then smiles evilly.

“And by that, of course I mean they’re going to sell cheap food and cheap stuff at expensive prices to milk the cash out of the unsuspecting fans!” She giggles.

I raise an eyebrow and ask.

“Then why did we come here?”

“I love cheap food!” Kat exclaims and then purrs in delight as Jack brings her a huge tower of cotton candy.

Her eyes shine and she happily starts savagely attacking the cotton candy like a predator tearing an animal to shreds. I cough awkwardly and my cheeks burn as I notice the stares we’re receiving from the other mammals. Jack doesn’t seen to mind though, and just smiles as he watches her. He must be used to it.

“Sweetheart, let’s move out of the way.” Jack says amused, leading Kat away from the line to the cotton candy machine.

We sit on an empty park bench and as I look around I pronounce.

“Kat, you can’t cause problems today! Do you understand?”

She wiggles her whiskers and looks innocently at me. I narrow my eyes and say.

“This event is being organized by the same people you picked a fight with yesterday.”

She giggles in amusement.

“Don’t worry. As long as they don’t annoy me, I don’t have a problem with them!” She purrs and goes back to devouring her cotton candy.

Jack chuckles in amusement and then gives me a sly look.

“Chill, Rodney!” He says the name nearly bursting into laughter.

“Sweetheart just needs some incentive to behave and it won’t be just you and me taking care of her. Ruby is at the doctor’s office for the last ultrasound before she gives birth. Carmine...” He stops for a moment, his nose twitching sadly, before continuing.

“He’s picking the kids up at their teacher’s and Skye is talking with Marian about Nick’s kit.”

“Wait a second! I thought they would wait for me to be there first!” Kat protests.

Jack rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“We thought about it and agreed everything would run smoother if you weren’t directly involved.” He responds.

That was a VERY wise decision.

Kat huffs and averts her gaze, munching on her cotton candy like a spoiled kid. Jack rubs the fur of her thigh softly and then turns to me.

“Mark is going to bring the two of them here after they are done talking. So we will have… seven adults in total.”

“You guys are talking about me as if I am a kid!” Kat complains with a hurt kit look.

If it was my first day with her, then I would probably be moved by her innocent stare, but now I know better than to blindly trust her.

Jack gives her a small hug and says softly.

“You may be bigger than me, but that’s not going make me stop worrying about my pregnant lady.”

Kat smiles bashfully and leans down, giving Jack a quick lick on the cheek. Cute! I rub the back of my neck and sigh. Too bad Kat is married to Name. She is so much better with Jack. Come to think of it, she did mention something about Jacob ruining her relationship with Jack yesterday, just before the stuff with the incest baby came to surface.

I gag in disgust a little and shake my head. I shouldn’t even be thinking about what happened at the precinct…

Now that I think of it…

“What happened at the precinct yesterday after we left?” I ask curiously.

“From what I know, Gazelle helped calm things down at some point.” Jack says and shrugs.

“Not that it mattered. By the time the tumult finally stopped, they already knew we weren’t there anymore and the damage had already been done. No one was arrested though.”

I knew Gazelle was more than a popstar! She’s a hero! She probably saved the lives of several cops by stopping that riot.

“And, of course, they are trying to pin all the blame onto Name. Because they are too much of a bunch of assholes to do their jobs and arrest those cunts.” Kat snarls under her breath.

Well… it is kind of Name’s fault after all. He’s complete scum! I don’t get why Kat likes him so much. Jack gives her a few belly rubs and she instantly purrs, forgetting her rage.

Jack would be a better match for her… anyone would be a better match for her compared to that bastard. But I think it’s true what they say about pretty girls going for the jerks.

Kat gives Jack some cotton candy and I ask.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” I don’t think there’s even one cop who’s taking the day off today, after the chaos that happened last night.

“I quit.” Jack says coldly.

He looks at me and shrugs.

“As much as I wanted to personally put Name in a cell and throw away the key, after I gave the matter a little thought last night, I had to agree with Kat that they were throwing him under the bus to try and make the problem go away.” He scowls a little and then shakes his head.

“Even though Name is guilty, that’s something I can’t agree with.” He says and suddenly Kat picks him up and hugs him like a toy.

“Aww, but Name is not guilty! He’s so cute!” She purrs.

That’s… not a criminal defense.

Jack rolls his eyes and she licks him affectionately.

“I like that Jack is going to change jobs! Because we’re going to spend more time together now!” She purrs, nuzzling his head.

“Well… I already did what I needed to do as a cop… so I don’t mind either way.” Jack mutters softly.

I see…

They stay embraced for awhile longer and then Jack looks at me.

“Hey, Rodney! Why don’t you go get yourself a hot wolf or something.” He says, giving me a ten zoollars bill.

I open my mouth to say I’m not hungry, but he gives me a look that means he isn’t accepting no for an answer.

I stand up and set a nearby popcorn machine as my goal.

“Damn, it’s been so long since we have had some time just for ourselves.” I hear Jack whispering softly.

“Yeah...” Kat purrs.

.

* * *

 

.

I stretch my arms and yawn, glancing at the duo as they lie on the soft grass and nap under the sun. Well, Kat is napping. Jack is just snuggling with her. I should have brought Jack along with Kat and me from day one. This job has been as easygoing and calm today as I had believed it would have been when I first accepted it. I have to remind myself never to be alone with her ever again.

“Mommy!” Jim exclaims cheerfully.

Kat’s ears perk up and she opens her eyes.

“Hey kiddos!” She purrs as she sees Jim and Lily running in her direction. The two kids excitedly jump around, looking at the modest fair attractions, and Jack and Kat stand up to greet Ruby and Carmine.

Jack’s smile falters a little as Carmine slightly averts his gaze from him, but then the bunny clears his throat and asks Ruby.

“So, how’s the kit?”

“The doctor said my kit looks very healthy!” Ruby yips excitedly.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” I ask.

Ruby opens her mouth to answer but Kat interrupts her.

“No! No spoilers!” She purrs.

But… I just…

Ruby giggles and rolls her eyes.

“Don’t worry! No one is going to spoil anything.”

Kat smiles, wiggling her whiskers. She and Jack hold the kids so they don’t get lost and we take them to a nearby game stand.

“When will Skye and Mark get here?” Kat asks as we get in the line for the games.

“They said they would be here in a bit.” Carmine responds. He then looks at me and smiles.

“By the way, Rodney!” He giggles as he says the name.

“You have a difficult job. How are you doing? Are you feeling well?” He asks a tad worried.

Ruby glances at me, curious as well. My cheeks warm up a little and I smile, feeling flustered.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” It’s good to know they care about me. They understand the hardships I’m having to go through.

We wait in the line until the kids can have their turn at the game stand. They laugh, we laugh and for the first time since last night, I feel relaxed enough so my paws completely stop trembling.

We walk around the fair some more and Kat even buys Lily a shirt with her big sister and Nick kissing on it. I think she likes the shirt, but I don’t get why she said “Uncle Nick can do a lot more than that with his tongue”. That doesn’t seen like something a little kid should be saying…

Then, as we enter the line for a hot wolf stand, we spot Skye, Mark and Marian walking in our direction. Marian is wearing a hoodie to hide her features, but the scowl on her muzzle is visible from afar. Oh! She dislikes that her son is with a bunny, right? I guess she wouldn’t like being here.

Skye is heavily pregnant. Her belly is swollen and if I had to bet, I would say she’s in her last week of gestation before giving birth. She walks with difficulty, not because of her state, but because of Mark, who is hugging her as if she was a precious jewel. Skye sighs and scowls a little as the white tod continuously nuzzles and nibbles her in a very affectionate and intimate way, apparently oblivious to the fact they are in the middle of a crowd and that his girl is annoyed with him.

“Hey guys!” Kat waves and purrs as they approach.

“Thanks for letting me know about this fair Marian! We really needed a family outing like this.”

“I don’t think this den of inbred deviants is a nice place to spend your time, my dear.” Marian says venomously and sighs.

“And I thought I had said only you should come, remember? To help me.”

Kat giggles and nods.

“I know but it is more fun with more people!”

Meanwhile, Jack glares at Mark. The tod in question is embracing Skye close to him, nuzzling her neck and caressing her belly and back. Jack huffs annoyed at the white tod’s wagging tail and then clears his throat loudly.

“Oh, hey Jack!” Mark smiles, his nose still buried in the fur of Skye’s neck.

“Hey… what are you doing?” Jack asks unamused.

Mark gives him a sly grin and responds.

“I just figured that since everyone already knows about us, then I don’t need to hold back anymore, you know.” He then gives Skye a lick on the cheek and gazes lovingly at her.

Skye looks shyly at Jack and shrugs. I giggle and then Lily asks cutely, hiding behind Kat’s leg.

“Who is she?” She points at Marian.

“Well, she’s your grandma!”

Jim and Lily stare at Marian with wide eyes. Marian’s expression lightens up a bit and she says.

“Well, when I heard the kids were here, I did bring a gift for each of them.” She reaches inside of her hoodie’s pockets and takes out a little cap that she places on Jim’s head.

“For you sweetie.”

He smiles and runs in her direction, hugging her leg. Marian giggles softly and then… she grabs a small paper bag with two small holes cut out in the front and covers Lily’s whole head with it.

“That way you can hide that thing from view.” Marian says.

What the actual fuck?! Kat groans and hisses.

“Marian!”

“What?” The vixen asks.

Kat scowls, glaring at her, and Marian sighs. The vixen then puts on a fake smile and says sweetly.

“I’m sorry sweetie! I didn’t have time to find something bigger to cover your whole bo...”

“ **Marian.** ” Kat snarls and I feel a chill go up my spine.

Marian then sighs deeply and says sweetly.

“I just didn’t have time today to get a gift for you sweetie. I didn’t want to come empty pawed.”

Lily’s eyes brighten up and I can practically see her smiling inside her paper bag.

“Thanks, Grandma!” She says adorably and runs in Marian’s direction.

The older vixen freezes and then looks down at the little bunny with disgust written all over her face. Is her problem with Officer Hopps or with bunnies in general?

Marian pushes through the hug without vomiting, though she gags a few times, and then says to Kat.

“I’m going to get everything ready! I’ll call you when I need you.” Hmmm…

As the older vixen leaves I look concerned at Kat.

“What did she mean by that?” I don’t want any trouble today.

Kat picks up both of her kids, hugs them and purrs.

“She’s going to give a little speech in a bit and I’m going to help her!”

Ah! Phew! That’s a relief! I smile and then notice it is our turn to order the hot wolves. Today will be a calm day for a change!

.

* * *

 

.

“That’s why female hyenas were some of our biggest customers last year.” Mark finishes telling me all about the sex toy they sell exclusively for female hyenas and I smile shyly.

“That’s interesting.” I might end up taking a look at their catalog soon.

Kat, who was listening as attentively as I was, then takes a look at her phone and wiggles her whiskers.

“What are they doing in there?” Ruby ask, pointing at a large crowd in front of a small stage.

“The organizers of the event are thanking everyone for their participation.” Kat responds and then looks at the kids.

“Jack, Ruby, could you take Lily and Jim to the small mammal’s restroom?” It’s a good idea, these two drank a big cup of soda awhile ago.

“Sure.” Jack smiles, taking Jim’s paw.

“Let’s go big guy!”

Lily giggles as Ruby tickles her and soon the four of them are on their way.

Kat smiles and then turns to look at the stage. What is so interesting about… oh! That must be where Marian will talk.

“… have done that without all of your support! It’s really unfortunate that yesterday’s tragic events have spoiled some of the mood for our festivities, but at least we can rest easy knowing that the reputation of our dear Officer Wilde was cleared from any suspicions caused by the acts of that unruly deviant masquerading as him.” I catch on to what the antelope on the stage is saying midway through his speech.

“Sadly, we couldn’t contact Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde to ask them to be here today, but we did manage to bring a very special mammal to talk to all you HoppsWilders out there.” He grins excitedly and says.

“The vixen that raised Nick Wilde all on her own, his mother, Marian Wilde.” He announces and then Marian appears, wearing her modest light pink hoodie and old jeans pants.

She walks to the center of the stage, receiving a big round of applause, and the announcer says excitedly.

“Thank you very much for being with us today, Mrs. Wilde.”

Marian smiles embarrassed and he offers her the mic. As soon as she gets it she looks at the crowd and smiles warmly. She actually looks like a sweet nice old lady. Too bad she has some unresolved problems with her son.

“Hello… firstly I would like to say I’m very happy to be here...” Marian says, earning a round of applause.

She waits for the crowd to quiet down before continuing.

“I’m very happy to be here so I can tell you all how much I despise you lowly maggots.” She says sweetly.

Oh God!

The crowd almost begin to applaud again but then they all freeze. Yup, you all got it right, she just said that.

Marian’s tail wags.

“I always knew there were retarded wastes of fur in this world, but I would never think there would be so many of them in our city, wishing for my precious only son to elope with a disgusting flea-bitten lapin prostitute.”

I facepaw! The mammals in the crowd look like statues with frozen stunned faces.

“I sincerely hope you all trip on some soap while you’re in the bathroom, get your heads stuck inside the toilet bowl and drown in your own shit because that’s the only acceptable end for a bunch of lowlife mistakes of nature that celebrate an unholy couple that will never get together!”

A few of the mammals in the crowd finally start coming out of their stupor and begin booing her, saying she’s not the real Mrs. Wilde.

Marian pants, snarling at them.

“My son would NEVER dirty his body affiliating with the likes of a filthy carrot eating harlot! She may have fucked her way into the police force and tricked him into helping her, but he would never look at that horrifying long eared burrow dwelling bug in a romantic way!”

Officer Hopps is not like that. She’s pretty cute! But then, I might be biased, to me most bunnies are cute. But she is extra cute as far as most bunnies go.

The crowd starts booing her more and more. Some call her an anti-shipper, while others call her a hater and a liar.

The antelope announcer tries to calm the crowd, but Marian then growls.

“All of you delusional retards are calling me a liar, but I have the proof right here!” She takes out a letter from her pocket and holds it high in the air.

Sigh… this is ridiculous. She’s just doing this to piss them off and they are falling for it. I shake my head and giggle.

“I guess no amount of help in the world could have prevented this disaster, right Kat… Kat?” I look where the tigress was just before, but she’s not there anymore.

“KAT?!” I call, feeling my blood run cold inside my veins.

She’s not here! Where is she?

“KAT?!”

“She was just here.” Skye says.

Mark then points at the stage.

“I think I saw her going that way.”

I see a striped tail disappearing into the middle of the crowd.

Oh fuck… FUCK!

I run after her, pushing mammals aside and forcing my way forward in the crowd.

“Here, my son tells me how happy he is that he found the right vixen to marry. They are going to have a kit soon.” Marian snarls at the HoppsWilders.

“He’s making a mistake! He should be with Judy!” A lion roars as I push him out of my way.

Marian retorts furiously.

“He’s going to drop out of the police force and find another job because his disgusting bunny partner is trying to break him and his fiance apart, even after my son told her he would never abandon the love of his life for a crazy perverted bunny whore.”

I spot Kat’s tail disappearing behind a giraffe, just a few meters away from the stage.

“Judy is helping him!” The giraffe screams.

“Yeah! He should be with her!” A ground hog voices his outrage.

I finally manage to get to the other end of the crowd and arrive at the side of the stage. I pant nervously, searching for that damned crazy tigress, and then I spot an unconscious wolf. I jump above the security line and no one stops me, seeing that they are all focused on screaming obscenities at Marian.

The wolf is dressed in a security outfit and there are two sleeping darts attached to his neck. I shiver a little and fight back the urge to scram. His tranquilizer gun is not in its holster. For fuck’s sake Kat! You assaulted him and stole his gun?!

Why?! Why would she do it? Everything was going so fine and…

My eyes widen and a sudden realization hits me. She had this all planned from the moment she asked Jack and Ruby to take the kids to the bathroom. She was just getting rid of all the mammals that could catch on to her shit and stop her. And now she’s missing.

ARRRGH! I want Dad to come back.

“Let us see that letter!” A mammal in the crowd demands loudly.

“Yeah! We want to know who that piece of shit vixen is!” Another one growls.

Marian huffs and retorts angrily.

“No! I’m not letting you mongrels ruin the evidence of my son being a decent fox, and I’m not letting you learn who my daughter-in-law is just so you can ruin her life.”

“I bet she’s a dirty bitch!” A sheep shouts.

The crowd roars in agreement and someone barks.

“She’s a slut just like all the other vixens.”

Ooookay. This is already going too far. I look around, trying to spot Kat, but she’s nowhere to be seen. Damn it! I should just leave her here and go back home…

But… if she got hurt, then Dad would be devastated.

I feel a tugging in my heart and grip my paws into fists as I begin to search for her again. He said I was the only one he trusted for this job. I can’t abandon her… for Dad’s sake.

“Nick needs Judy to open his eyes!”

“This vixen whore must be using him!”

“Tell us who she is!”

The crowd starts threatening to jump onto the stage. The antelope working the event is nearly having a meltdown, and Marian just curses at them all when, suddenly...

“Meowhahaha!” Kat appears on stage and snatches the letter from Marian’s paws.

My jaw nearly drops and I freeze for a whole second before I start running to the unguarded entrance to the stage.

When I get there, I see most mammals are confused and frozen in place.

“Give me that back, you dirty tigress!” Marian snarls and tries to grab the letter back from Kat.

“Meowhahaaha! Never!” Kat holds the vixen back with one paw while she reads the letter.

“Ah!” She suddenly exclaims.

The crowd is roaring at her, demanding the identity of Nick’s fiance. Marian tries to reach for the letter. Kat giggles.

“Too bad Nick hooked up with this vixen! She’s a no good backstabbing cunt!” She grins, purring loud enough so that the microphone can make her voice heard over the raucous din.

“But if he loves her then I guess there’s nothing we can do about it, even if he will get used and cheated on.” She wiggles her whiskers and shrugs as if there was nothing she could do about the matter.

“ **TELL US WHO SHE IS, ALREADY!** ” A polar bear roars indignantly and the crowd agrees fervently.

Kat ignores Marian’s protests and looks at the crowd. She has a cute unbearably devilish grin on her muzzle.

“You guys want to know?” She asks mockingly and then taunts.

“Then get it from me!” She purrs and turns away running on all fours.

“MEOWHAHAHAHA!”

I freeze for a moment. Actually, I think everyone gets stunned just like me. Kat runs past me as quick as the breeze.

I then see the looks in the HoppsWilders eyes.

Oh Fuck!

“KAT!” I call terrified and chase after the demonic tigress.

My heart nearly explodes and I feel my eardrums nearly bursting as I hear the thumping of a hundred, or more, feet behind me.

I can’t look back! I can’t look back!

I see Kat’s striped tail swaying in the distance as she runs, evading all sorts of obstacles, from shocked mammals to food stands, as if she had trained for this. Two flashes then run past me, leaving me and all others in the dust. The cheetah and springbok run in Kat’s direction at full speed, gaining a lot of distance on her in the blink of an eye.

But suddenly Kat makes a sharp turn and leaves the park. The cheetah loses his balance as he tries to make the turn and ends up crashing into the cotton candy stand.

The springbok on the other hand, hits the ground with her hooves and jumps high in the air, making the turn without losing nearly any speed.

I grimace at the poor cheetah, but I can’t afford to stop to check if he’s alright. Nor do I try to glance back and see if the horde is still chasing us. I know they are, from the sound of their feet.

As we run by the side of Little Rodentia, the springbok catches up to Kat. But as soon as she approaches Kat, the tigress attacks her. My heart skips a beat as Kat gets on her hind paws and propels her body in her pursuer’s direction. The terrified springbok, not expecting this, can’t even react as Kat’s front paws swipe at her legs. The strength of the hit makes the prey her lose balance and trip, falling to the ground as she was running at full speed.

That’s savage! LITERALLY! I studied that when I was at school! That’s a real attack that real savage tigers back on Earth used to use to hunt their prey. Kat loses some of her speed after knocking the poor prey out, but then starts giving her all again.

I see the springbok crying on the floor. I feel a cold shiver up my spine and let out a silent prayer for the girl. Kat’s paw strike did no damage, but she was severely hurt by how brutally she fell to the ground.

Mammals look horrified in our direction and get out of Kat’s way, for she is the harbinger of doom leading this crazy mob. The hellish tigress enters the Zootopia Central Train Station. I ignore my sore muscles and follow her inside.

Several innocent bystanders scream terrified and jump inside the shops as we run by. Where’s she going? She is not going to get into a train will she? Oh fuck! She is! That’s exactly the kind of assholey thing she would love to do to tease all of these crazy basta…

“Arrgh!” I trip on the last few steps of the stairs and fall to the ground.

I roll a few times and then get up with a jump, immediately running after Kat again. She’s running straight to the train lines, but there are no trains in there! Her plan failed! She’s going to get caught and get hurt.

“KAT!” I call to her desperately.

“KAT!”

She finally stops running, standing beside the train lines. There are no trains there though. Nor are any passengers to be seen, since all must have fled when they saw what was coming their way.

She pants, out of breath, and holds Nick’s letter up high in the air before throwing it onto the train tracks. Kat then blows a little kiss in our direction and drops on all fours again, running to the side and making a detour around us going up another aisle of the station.

“KAT!” I change my trajectory to intercept her, but then a large bodied mammal collides with me.

Fuck!

I groan and feel my body falling, as if I had fallen into a deep hole. Suddenly, my back hits the floor and I let out a little whimper due the dull pain in the back of my head. The mammal that hit me earlier, a buffalo, falls to the ground by my side. Where the fuck did we fall?

Oh fuck!

We are on top of the train tracks!

As  if time  itself  had slowed down, I look up and see mammals falling in slow motion  on to the train tracks .  The mammals in the front of the mob try to slow down but are pushed  forward  by the oblivious ones behind them.

I watch stunned as death comes to greet me, but my trained body moves without my noticing and rolls out of the way of a falling zebra.

Suddenly, I break out of my shock and move. I stand up and try to run, just to fall to my knees as a desperate leopard and a wolf tug on my right leg and arm.

“AAAH! LET ME GO!” I try to shake free from them, but a few of their claws found their way around my protective apparel and dig into the flesh under my skin.

Then, as if a building was falling on us, the shadow of a big elephant covers us as he begins to fall.

“AAAH!” I jump out of the way, ignoring the pain and their claws ripping my flesh.

I fall on top of a lion’s body and hear a sickening crunch behind me. Ah… ah… I want to go home! I… I just want to go home!

I stumble back up and run, tripping on their bodies, doing the best to ignore my burning lungs and the claws and hooves of the desperate mammals trying to grab onto me. I run along the border of the train tracks until I can find a spot to climb back up to the station.

My body trembles uncontrollably and I nearly fall twice before finally managing to pull myself out of there. I crawl, nearly convulsing, and by a miracle I manage to stand up on my shaky legs.

The wails of the other victims sends shivers up my spine, but then I hear it. No… NO! I turn back and my eyes widen in despair.

There’s a train coming into the station at full speed, and he’s not showing any sign of slowing down.

I look at the mammals still on the train tracks and their pleading eyes lock onto mine.

“No… no! “ I turn around and run in the opposite direction.

“I’m sorry!”

I run. I just run.

I ignore the mammals screams of agony. I ignore their claws reaping into my flesh as they try to pull me back to die with them.

I hear a loud noise behind me and the ground shakes, throwing me to the floor… but I get up and ignore that as well.

Before I even notice it, I have made my way out of the station and run towards a nearby crowd of mammals. Then, with blurry vision I spot Jack, Ruby, Carmine, Mark, Skye, Marian, Lily and Jim standing there waiting for me.

AND KAT IS WITH THEM!

NO! No!

I try to run away from her, but I’m too tired to change the direction I’m running in as my body is moving more from inertia than anything else. I collapse at their feet and then hear a loud crashing noise and several explosions. With my vision blurry by tears, I look back the way I came and let out a silent whimper as I see a huge plume of smoke billowing from the rubble of what once was the great Zootopia Central Train Station!

I hear police and ambulance sirens in the distance, nearing our location like crows coming to feast on the fallen bodies of warriors after a ba…

The demonic striped fiend then hugs me.

“Rodney! Why did you chase after me as well?” She purrs with a playful smile on her muzzle, oblivious to all the pain and suffering she caused.

“That was not wise my dear.” Marian says, shaking her head.

WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT… WHAT THE FUCK FUCK FUCK?!

Jack and the others stare at the destruction with wide eyes and jaws hanging open.

“ **YOU STRIPED WHORE!** ”

The bear, the HoppsWilder bear that Kat tried to stab the other day, clutches his broken right arm and limps in our direction. His glares at Kat with his right good eye, his left one remaining closed under a bloody mess of fur and dirt.

The sirens grow ever louder now and all I can hope is that they can save me from this madness.

Kat lies me down on the ground and looks at the bear.

“MEOWHAHAHAHAHA!” She laughs heartily and then grins.

“What? Do you want to know the name of the vixen that destroyed your precious one true pairing?” She purrs mockingly.

She… she’s a demoness! She’s not Reyard’s daughter! She’s the devil’s spawn!

“ **YOU CUNT!** ” The bear roars furiously and then his mouth trembles.

“My friends are all dead...” He mutters sadly, tears flowing down his cheek from his one good eye.

“Awwwww! I’m sorry!” Kat wiggles her whiskers and I can tell she’s not sorry at all.

Marian huffs and spits in the bear’s direction.

“I’m not sorry at all! That’s what this bastard deserves for trying to go after my grandkit.”

“He’s going after Aunt Skye’s kit?” Jim asks innocently, looking at the arctic vixen.

The bear looks at Skye, who still appears stunned by the whole thing, and then grins evilly.

‘ **ROOOOOAAAAR!** ’ He roars furiously, forcing his hurt body to move, and runs with surprising speed in Skye’s direction.

“SHIT!” Kat stands up and claws his arm but does negligible damage to the bear and he ignores her.

Jack and the others exclaim in surprise, noticing too late that the bear’s intent was one of their own. Skye looks terrified at him and my blood runs cold.

“ **ROAR!** ” His paw swipes in her direction, as the bear’s last attempt to get revenge on Marian and Kat for the tragedy that befell his close friends, however Mark pushes the pregnant arctic vixen out of the way at the last moment.

Then we see a mangled dismembered fox’s arm spinning in the air… and a spray of blood.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Mark screams, convulsing in agony as he rolls on the ground, clutching his left arm. What is left of it at least, as it now is a bloody stump ending right before his elbow.

The bear roars again, preparing for another attack, when Kat stabs him in the back with her knife and Marian stabs his right leg in the back with a knife of her own.

The two of them jump away from the enraged bear, leaving their knives stuck in him and suddenly three police officers charge the enraged beast, taking him to the ground. Then all eyes turn to Mark. Skye weeps and sobs by his side, as two paramedics help stop the bleeding and move him to an ambulance.

“WAIT!” A mammal screams and a news van appears, nearly running over three mammals. Boi Cha jumps out of it, wiggling his whiskers with a grin on his muzzle, but then he freezes.

He looks at the destroyed station.

He spots the ambulance taking Mark away.

He glances at the cops helping the paramedics take the bear to an ambulance.

His grin disappears and he gulps dryly.

“I… I didn’t miss the action. Did I?” He asks with a sad kitty face.

“You kind of did.” Kat purrs.

“Ah...” He falls to the ground on his knees and raises his paws to the heavens.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

.

* * *

 

.

I stare at my bandaged arms, still feeling the claws of the now deceased mammals pulling me to join them.

“Oh my God, Rodney! Are you going to sulk the whole day?” Kat giggles and pats my back.

“It’s just some scratches! You’re fine!”

Fine… FINE!

“Mammals died, Kat! Dozens of them!” I cry and glare at her.

My warm tears roll down my cheeks and she wiggles her whiskers. A smile slowly forms on her muzzle.

“Awwww, Rodney! You’re such a softie!” She purrs, hugging me.

She… she doesn’t care. I freeze under her touch and gulp. She feels nothing for those poor souls.

As she breaks the hug, she purrs.

“And don’t cry, they deserved it. For what happened with Mark.”

“Yes.” Marian comes back, holding two cups of coffee in her paws.

She gives one to Kat and then says.

“Those pieces of trash got what was coming to them.” She sounds so happy.

I scowl and sniff.

“How can you two be fine after such a tragedy?”

Marian giggles and grins evilly.

“The only tragedy here is that not all of them died. A lot of the dirty rats didn’t follow Kat’s bait.” She says and takes a sip of her coffee.

“But at least one of trains didn’t stop!” Kut purrs.

“Yes… thank God for small mercies.” Marian giggles.

“At some point I thought it would all be for naught.” She says.

Kat puts her paws on her hips and purrs.

“Well, it almost was. I thought I would laugh to death right there when I read your grocery list!”

Wha…

“WHAT?! What are you two talking about?!”

The two females look surprised at me. Kat giggles and purrs.

“What? Did you really think that was all just a coincidence?”

I…

“I didn’t know if they would really go for the letter and God knows I was worried for Katheryn when those filthy maggots started chasing her, but it was all planned, dear.” Marian says.

“It was not the best of plans, but it worked. You didn’t really think that letter was real did you?”

Ah… I…

“And now that your plan has worked! I want you to uphold your part of the bargain!” Kat purrs, clapping her paws together.

Marian’s ears lay flat on the back of her head and she averts her gaze.

“I won’t accept my ungrateful son back into the family.” She snarls.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and then purrs.

“Buuuuuut?” She looks expectantly at Marian.

The vixen sighs.

“I’ll try to convince Skye to let him see my grandkit… but only if he proves he’s a changed fox!” Marian says fiercely.

I knew it was all their fault but… this is even worse! It was premeditated! Planned! They are fiends! Monsters! And Kat… Kat did this… for Nick…

I look down on the ground sadly and sniff. This could’ve happened differently. Those mammals were minding their own business...

“Purrfect!” Kat giggles and purrs satisfied.

“Oh! The news is on!” Kat purrs, turning the TV volume on.

“Good evening folks. Today I have very tragic events to discuss.” Boi Cha says sadly.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen that bastard sad before, when talking about a tragedy. I guess even he has his limits.

“Fist of all, the HoppsWilde fair celebrating the upcoming TV series ‘The Nightfucker Cumspiracy’ ended in tragedy as numerous mammals attending formed a mob after they were provoked by Officer Nick Wilde’s mother. The vixen later stated, and I quote ‘They were all crazy deviants’. Unfortunately, I wasn’t there in time to get it on camera, and I’m sorry for it.” He sighs downcast.

“They then proceeded to chase a nearby tigress, who allegedly had a piece of information about Officer Wilde’s bride, through the streets, causing chaos in the process. The chase abruptly ended when for an unknown reason, they jumped onto the train tracks of the Zootopia Central Train Station. Unfortunately, I wasn’t there to get it on camera, and again I’m sorry for it.”

UNKNOWN REASON?! The reason was Kat baiting them to their deaths.

“All trains were ordered to stop as soon as the chaos happened. One of the trains couldn’t be contacted due to a technical error and the order to stop didn’t reach the conductor. The train being conducted by Isaiah Molez, a mole, was coming from the repair station and had no other mammals inside beside the conductor. Due to this, an internal investigation will happen to ascertain the reason the repair shop let a defective train be released back on the tracks.”Damn it! So their plan only worked by pure luck.

“His train ran over the mass of HoppsWilders on the tracks, went out of control and hit one of the main structural pillars of the station, exploding and destroying the station in the process. Unfortunately, I wasn’t there to get it on camera, and I’m so truly sorry.” He looks like he’s on the verge of crying.

“Then, one of the survivors went crazy. He attacked a nearby pregnant vixen, but her mate got in the way and took the blunt of the blow in her stead, having his left arm torn off. The enraged bear was fought off by some of the onlookers and was later arrested and taken to a hospital, where he perished during surgery The male fox was taken to the hospital in a critical state and underwent surgery… AND I WASN’T THERE THERE TO GET ANY OF IT ON CAMERA!” He wails, covering his face with both paws and shrieking in agony.

He then looks at the camera with a smile and purrs.

“But let’s change the subject a little bit!” Boi Cha then walks into a white corridor and opens a door, entering a hospital room.

“Hello there!” He purrs with a grin.

The two jaguars inside look up surprised at him.

“What are you doing here?” The male jaguar asks.

Boi Cha ignores him and purrs.

“You must all remember Miguel and his wife from awhile back. She was pregnant! How is the baby stuff going?” Boi Cha asks and points the mic at her.

The poor female jaguar can’t even compose herself before Boi Cha turns around, ignoring her. He chuckles and purrs.

“I’m kidding! Who cares about a normal jaguar cub! What you all want to know is the hottest news about the incestuous tiger cub!”

I shudder and gag. No! No one wants to know anything about that!

“After the incredible reveal last night, I went and secured myself an interview with no other than Gazelle, about the matter.”

Gazelle? I look a little more attentively at the TV and then it gets turned off.

Kat huffs annoyed and snarls.

“Bunch of pieces of shit. That’s none of their business.” She throws the remote control away and huffs.

Ah… but I wanted to watch it…

“SWEETHEART!” Jack comes running in from the end of the hallway.

“The doctor said we can see Mark!”

Kat and Marian stand up with tense expressions and Jack smiles.

“He’s stable.”

We all sigh in relief and then I slowly follow them as Jack guides us to the room where Mark is staying.

“Skye!” Kat purrs as soon as we spot the distressed vixen.

She looks at us, her eyes red from crying. Jack quickly stands by his sister and grabs her paw, squeezing it in a calming manner.

“It’s alright, Skye. The doctor said we’ll be able to see him soon.”

“He’s not going to want to see me.” She whimpers sadly and shakes her head.

“It’s my fault he’s like that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jack says softly.

Yup! It’s Marian and Kat’s fault.

“No one could have known that bear would do that.” Kat purrs softly, and then scowls.

“That piece of shit. Jim and Lily cried for two hours before they calmed down enough to go back home.” Her expression then softens again.

“But at least we won’t have to tell them their uncle is dead. Mark is fine! And he’ll be happy to see you’re okay.”

An alpaca doctor then looks out of the nearby room and says.

“You can see him now, but please, try not to agitate him.”

We silently enter the room and see Mark lying in a bed, with his left arm covered in bandages. A female bunny nurse with white fur with black patterns on it is gently talking with him.

“… and this is the button you use for more pain killers. And this button...”

As soon as we enter, Mark stops paying attention to her. Her nose twitches and she stops talking. The bunny nurse looks at us and as she sees Skye her smile disappears and turns into a scowl. I think she really dislikes being interrupted.

Mark gazes lovingly at Skye and…

“Oh fuck! He has rabies!” Kat exclaims in shock.

What the fuck?!

She points at Mark’s eyes.

“Look! They’re red.”

Huh! Yeah… his pupils are red.

The doctor chuckles.

“He doesn’t have rabies. The patient was wearing colored contact lenses to hide his albinism si...”

“Ah! That’s good then!” Kat sighs relived.

“I stole a bite of his hot wolf earlier and thought I was infected.”

Jack, Marian and I collectively roll our eyes. She’s an idiot! Thankfully, that’s not contagious.

Mark and Skye ignore us and continuously gaze at each other. He smiles, his tail wagging under the sheets, and Skye approaches him worriedly.

“Mark...” She mutters softly, clutching his right paw with both of her paws.

He looks into her light blue eyes.

“Do you want to marry me?” He asks.

Skye’s jaw drops and we all stay silent. She stares petrified at the tod as he simply wags his tail and gazes at her in adoration. Skye’s eyes then water and she let’s go of his paw.

“I...” Skye gasps and her jaw trembles.

Her eyes water up and she shakes her head negatively, tears flowing down her cheeks, and cries, turning around and running from the room.

Ah…

Mark smiles, still frozen in the same position he was when Skye was still here. Then, as if reality slowly starts pouring down onto him, his smile disappears and his ears lie flat on the back of his head. He stares with a sad puppy face at the door by which Skye escaped the room and then looks down, pressing the button for more painkillers… and then he presses it again… and again… and aga…

The bunny nurse starts wrestling the painkiller control remote out of Mark’s paw and the alpaca doctor turns to us with a concerned look on his face.

“I think you better leave.” He says, ushering us out of the room and closing the door behind us.

Skye said no to him…

Kat scratches the back of her head and wiggles her whiskers.

“So… is anyone else hungry?”

.

* * *

 

.

“NOOO! NO! LET ME GO!” I scream and kick them, but the mammals are still trying to pull me down onto the train tracks.

“NO! NO!” I don’t want to die! I don’t!

“ **RINA!** ” Meowtin suddenly shakes me violently and I open my eyes.

I… what?!

Zedbra and Meowtin stand on both sides of my bed, staring worriedly at me. I… I was just dreaming!

“Rina...” Zedbra gulps and asks.

“Are you okay?”

I… I…

My eyes water up and I cry.

“No.”

.

* * *

.

July 12th 2016

.

* * *

.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Meowtin asks concerned.

I nod and gulp dryly.

“I need to… I promised Dad I would keep her safe.” I mutter and scratch my itchy arms.

Zedbra holds my paw before I get the bandages off and says softly.

“Alright, no one is doubting you Rina… but we’re going to be right here if you need us.”

I take a deep breath and feel my eyes watering up.

“Thank you guys.” I pull them close to me on a hug and mutter again.

“Thank you!”

They smile softly and give me a few reassuring pats on the back. I hold them for a little longer and then get out of the car.

You can do this, Rina! You’re a strong hyena and this is going to be easy. An easy job.

I stand in front of Kat’s house and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later… she appears.

“Rodney!” Kat purrs.

She’s wearing a pink sleeping robe and stares at me with a cute kitty look on her face.

“I saw that there’s a promotion on DVDs downtown! They are selling movies nearly for free!” She giggles.

She then opens her mouth.

No...

Her eyes sparkle.

NO…

She purrs excited.

“Get ready Rodney! We’re going for a walk!”

“NOOO!” I cry and my eyes fill with tears.

“BuaawaaaaAAAH!” I can’t do this! I’m not strong enough! I want to go home!

.

* * *

.

“Rina, please calm down!” Zedbra says with an unnerving calmness as he pulls me into our apartment.

“But you don’t understand! Meowtin’s in danger!” I look nervously at him.

“Kat is a menace! She eats black panthers for breakfast! LITERALLY!” I need to make him understan…

“RINA!” Zedbra shouts and I shut up.

I look at him with teary eyes and he hugs me, pressing me softly against his chest.

“It’s okay! Meowtin is a tough guy! He can handle that tigress!” Zedbra kisses the top of my head and ushers me inside the apartment.

“C’mon, little sister! Let’s watch some TV. You can eat some of those bug burgers we got on the way home.” He makes me sit on the couch and smiles.

“Maybe we can listen to some Gazelle too.” He says kindly.

I…

Sniff.

“Zedbra...” I then freeze as his cell phone starts ringing.

That… that can only be one thing!

“It’s the morgue! Meowtin is dead!” I cry, covering my mouth in horror.

“It’s not the morgue!” Zedbra rolls his eyes and picks up his phone.

“We left Meowtin there an hour ago. He’s fine.” Zedbra chuckles and answers his phone.

“Hello, Zedbra here...”

His smile then slowly disappears.

“Understood… I’ll be right there.”

He looks somberly at me and stutters.

“He… he’s not dead.”

.

* * *

.

“Meowtin!” I cry as I enter the hospital room.

My heart skips a beat and then I see him. He’s completely covered in bandages, lying on a bed with a grumpy look on his face.

“Dude, what happened to you?” Zedbra asks surprised.

“That tigress happened.” He answers annoyed and then sighs.

“We went to the store to get the movies she wanted and she just HAD to pick a fight with a damn rhino in the cashier line!” His heart rate monitor goes up and he hisses.

“Then, the fat rhino bitch called her husband a nasty name… and Katheryn, of course she didn’t back down, LIKE A NORMAL MAMMAL WOULD! She took my taser from me, set it for the maximum charge and tased the fuck out of that rhino! She got him right in the nuts! It was all fine and dandy, but he fell on ME!” He screams and sniffs, continuing his tale.

“And then! That striped… when she saw me in this bed! She purred ‘Aww, don’t worry! I have something that will make you feel better!’ and took her panties off, right there in front of me, and rubbed her panties on my muzzle!” He snarls furiously.

Gasp!

“Hmmm...” Zedbra raises an eyebrow and scratches the back of his head.

“That last part doesn’t sound so bad actually.” He says.

“What?!” I look at him and gasp. I didn’t think he would be such a pervert.

Zebra clears his throat and averts his gaze from me. Meowtin breathes dangerously hard and then says.

“Zedbra… I’m of the same genus as Kat.”

“So what?”

“That means that her pheromones can and WILL affect me!” Meowtin responds and glares at us.

“I’ve had the hardest hard-on of my entire fucking life for the last twenty minutes and I can’t do anything about it because I can’t move!” He explains in a whiny voice and sniffs.

“It’s driving me crazy and I can’t ask the nurses for help without being accused of sexual harassment!” He gives us a kitty face and pleads.

“You guys gotta help me!”

Ah!

Zedbra chokes and coughs.

“I… I’m sorry man. This...” He averts his gaze.

Meowtin then looks expectantly at me.

“Rina! Please!”

I gasp and cover my mouth in shock.

“What do you want ME to do?!”

“You’re a girl!” He says. His nostrils expand as he breathes hard and he purrs.

“Please, help me out just this one time!”

I… I…

I cover my eyes and avert my gaze.

“No!” I cry in shame.

“GUYS WAIT! PLEASE!” Meowtin pleads as Zedbra and I escape from his room.

Zedbra slams the door behind us and we run towards the elevator, ignoring Meowtin’s pleas.

Tears flow down my cheeks and I look at Zedbra.

“I told you! I told you we shouldn’t have let him go!” I knew this would happen.

“I have to go! Dad said I should be the one to...”

“No! No! Rina! That’s just a coincidence.” He holds my shoulders and stares straight into my eyes.

“I am going to be her bodyguard! You need to rest!” He says fiercely.

My heart beats faster and I plead.

“Zedbra! You can’t go. You...”

“Rina! Chill! I want you to go home and get some rest!” He says.

“And don’t you worry about me! I haven’t found a striped ass I couldn’t handle so far and she won’t be different! All that bitch needs is some manhandling!” He grins.

“Everything will be fine!”

.

* * *

.

I hear my phone ringing and I gulp. I knew this was coming! Three hours have passed since Zedbra left home and went to Kat by himself. I shouldn’t have let him go.

“Hello?” I answer my phone fearful of what I will hear.

“Hello! We have an incredible promotion for you! If you sign...” The overly enthusiastic robotic voice says and my tension disappears.

I end the call and sigh in relief. Maybe Zedbra is right! He did receive the best training out of the three of us. I should keep listening to Gazelle, rest and let him take care of...

‘OH OH OH OH OH! TRY EVERYTHING!’ I hear my ringtone again.

“Hi!” I answer.

“Hello, this is Doctor Richard. Am I speaking with Rina Hyena?”

Ah…

.

.

“Zedbra!” I cry as I enter his hospital room.

Zebdra is lying on a bed with an embarrassed look on his face.

“Hey Rina.”

Unlike Meowtin, I can’t see any bandage on his body and that only makes me more nervous.

“What happened?” I ask fearfully.

Zedbra averts his gaze and coughs.

“Well… when I got there they were watching the movies Meowtin said they had bought. So I sat there and watched with them you know.”

“But then?” I ask, terrified of the answer.

Zedbra scratches his mane.

“After some time it was just Kat and me watching the movies and… she was sleeping with her head on my lap.”

“AAAND?!”

Zedbra glances at me for a second and then averts his gaze again.

“I was kind of groping her ass and...”

“Zedbra!” I exclaim horrified.

“Oh, c’mon!” He crosses his arms and pouts.

“She was naked! I’m a dude. You know I can’t resist a striped booty!” He defends himself.

I facepaw and groan.

“So what? She woke up and attacked you?”

“Hmmm… no!” He clears his throat and looks down.

“She kind of started licking me in her sleep so I...” He coughs.

“I took my dick out and let her lick it… but then, I kind of put it inside her mouth and she started sucking on it.”

“ZEDBRA!”

“You don’t get it, Rina! She’s a pro! Kat was born to be a cocksucker! Her tongue is long and has just the right amount of roughness to make it feel good and weird at the same time. The way she bobs her head back and forth like a professional, even while asleep. And she has NO GAG REFLEX, Rina! None at all! I deepthroated that bitch and she just took it!” He gestures wildly with his hooves as if that would make me understand.

“THEN WHAT HAPPENED? YOU PERVERT!” I scowl at him.

“She bit my dick!” He cries.

“SHE BIT YOUR DICK?!” I gasp.

“SHE BIT MY DICK!” He facehooves.

Oh God… oh my God! I gulp and ask.

“Did you lose your… your di...”

“No!” He quickly responds and looks at the middle of his legs.

“But I...”

The door slams open.

“Horsie!” Kat purrs, holding a big flower bouquet.

My heart stops and she wiggles her whiskers.

“Hey Rodney! I gotta say. I thought you were a bit of a crybaby today but compared to good ole’ ‘cries during a blowjob’ Zedbra here, you’re manly as fuck!” She giggles.

“I needed stitches!” Zedbra says nervously.

Kat rolls her eyes and turns to look at him.

“Well, I wouldn’t have bitten you if you had given me a heads up first! I was dreaming I was eating a popsicle aaaaand I like to bite popsicles!” She then puts the bouquet in his lap and gives him a hug.

“But feel free to call me later! You tasted good!” She purrs, licking his neck.

Zedbra and I shiver and then Kat looks at me.

“Well, Rodney, I don’t want to interrupt your chitchat!”

I recoil as she gives me a hug.

“I’m waiting for you tomorrow! We’re going to have lots of fun!” She purrs with an innocent kitty face and gives my cheek a lick before leaving the room.

Ah…

Zedbra and I look at each other.

Dad… please come back soon.

.

* * *

.

July 13th 2016

.

* * *

.

I yawn so hard I wake up. This is the life!

I click my tongue satisfied, burying my head deeper into my pillow. I’m not getting out of bed today. I’m going to stay here… where it is safe.

“Hey Rodney… get up!” Kat whispers.

“I’m not getting… KAT!” I scream and open my eyes wide.

The demonic tigress is lying in the bed with me. Ah...

“This has to be a nightmare!” Heheh… of course it is.

“It isn’t! I picked the lock to your door.” She purrs and gives me a few playful taps on the cheek.

“Get up and get dressed! We’re going for a walk!” She giggles and then Name’s head appears from under the sheets.

He licks his muzzle and looks at me.

“Hey tranny boy! I hope that your period went away and you’re finished changing those tampons because you’re going to be our chauffeur today!” The bastard laughs and grins, glancing at Kat.

“Ah, and you better change the sheets. We made a mess down there!”

This little fu...

“Bye Rodney! We’re waiting for you!” Kat purrs.

They get out of the bed and skip out of the room, giggling like teenagers.

I facepaw and groan.

“Aaaaaah!”

.

* * *

.

The red panda receptionist gasps and stares wide-eyed at us. He holds his clipboard in front of him and shakes nervously. I know his pain.

“We’re friends of the groom!” Kat declares happily and gives him her invitation.

He looks suspiciously at Kat, who’s wearing a light blue dress, and takes the invitation from her paws. I guess he would be suspicious after the last time she came here dressed like some slut.

Even Name is wearing a nice polo t-shirt. If he actually kept his mouth closed, I would even go so far as to say he would look dashing.

I look down at Jack, Lily and Jim. The three of them look so cute! Jack and Jim are wearing tiny tuxedos and Lily is wearing a pink dress.

As soon as we get clearance Kat giggles like a little girl and runs in…

“KAT! NO!” I scream but it is too late.

She slams the doors open and enters the ceremony hall.

“SIF! FANGSABER!” She purrs loudly and I groan.

We follow her inside the hall, where every head is turned her way. Sif, the white wolf, is wearing an expensive looking tuxedo. He stands at the altar holding the paws of a big tigress wearing a beautiful white dress.

“Kat… you came.” The tigress says appearing downcast. She has a VERY annoyed look on her face and I can see why.

“I’m sorry we were late, Fangsaber! Rodney had to sleep in and fucked the whole thing up.” Kat purrs and puts her large gift box on the ground near them.

“Congratulations.” Kat purrs excitedly and hugs Sif, giving him a big lick on the cheek.

She then looks at the tigress and gives her a big hug as well.

“Congratulations, Fangsaber!”

Fangsaber struggles to maintain her smile and reluctantly nods.

“Are you ready or knot to take the knot later, huh? Huh!” She playfully elbows the other tigress, ignoring the gasps of the canine guests.

“I know it’s knot going to be easy for you. So I got you some food so you guys can munch on after having some fun!” She purrs and then puts the large gift box she brought in the bride’s paws.

“It’s chicken!” Kat grins.

“Thanks Kat!” Sif whines and then explains nervously as he ushers her off the altar.

“But now is not the time! We were in the middle of...” He gestures with his head in the direction of his bride and the priest.

His best mammal, a grey wolf, shakes his head and facepaws.

Kat looks at them, looks at the disturbed guests and then gasps.

“Oh my God! We didn’t miss the food did we?!” She asks terrified.

“I was really craving some cake.” She licks her lips and then Fangsaber loses her patience.

“THERE WON’T BE CAKE FOR YOU, KAT!” She growls.

Kat gives them a sad kitty face.

“There won’t?”

“ **NO!** ” The bride roars.

“We got the wedding together as fast as possible because none of us knows if we’re going to be alive next week with all the shit that has been happening lately. We didn’t have time for a big cake so we only got a small one and it will be for family and close friends **ONLY!** ” She snarls out of breath, glaring daggers at Kat.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and asks hopefully.

“Am I a clo...”

“ **NO!** ” Fangmeyer roars and points at the rest of the guests.

“ **Get a chair and stay quiet!** ”

Kat stares at her with a sad kitty face that could break the coldest and sturdiest of stone hearts and turns around, walking in our direction.

I like this Fangsaber. Finally someone...

“Are you sure I can’t get just a tiny slice?” Kat glances back, purring cutely.

‘GROAN!’

I think every guest, including me, groaned at the same time.

“ASK THEM IF WE CAN HAVE THE CHICKEN!” Name shouts from the chair by my side.

Kat nods and then grabs the gift box back.

“Can I have the chicken since you’re having the cake?!”

“ **YES!** NOW SIT FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Fangsaber growls.

Kat giggles excitedly and runs in our direction, holding her gift.

Sigh! Finally, at least now we can have some piece and…

“WAIT! IT’S YOU!” A female white wolf in the middle of the guests stands up and snarls, pointing at Name.

The fox raises an eyebrow and then grins.

“Oh, hey sweetheart! Listen, I know you missed me but we’re in the middle of a wedding right now! But maybe we can sneak into the bathroom later so you can help me empty my balls as much as you want.” He winks.

For fuck’s sake what a jerk!

The other guests start voicing their anger and disbelief at his words, some of them showing their claws. You know… I’m really happy we’re waaaaay in the back of the room. Kat ignores them as she walks by and the female wolf starts trying to navigate through the other mammals in our direction. She stares at Name with murder in her eyes, but the damned fox just chuckles and asks.

“Hey! Would you mind if my son joined us later?” He asks, picking Jim up in his arms.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Everyone freezes in shock and Name wags his tail.

“I think an easy bitch like you is better for a first time. He can get some experience before he starts popping cherries later.”

That… that is vile!

Kat sits by Name’s side and then looks at the female wolf.

“Awwww! I think Jim is too young for you. But thanks anyway!” She purrs and pets Jim’s head.

“What do you say for the nice lady?”

But she didn’t…

Jim, the cute and innocent looking white stoat then looks at the white wolf. He then narrows his eyes and grins, just like Name.

“I’m not going to bury my bone in you today, hoe.”

GAAAAAAASP!

“OH MY GOD!” I scream.

“THAT’S A CHILD?!” Another mammal gasps.

The other guests all…

“ **SHUT… THE… FUCK… UP!** ” Fangsaber roars and shuts everyone up.

We all look at the enraged tigress and she growls.

“Everyone **sit** **still** and let’s get this wedding going!”

“But...” The female wolf whines.

Fangsaber snarls, interrupting her.

“You opened your legs to him, now **deal with it!** ” She growls.

The female wolf shuts up and stares at her for some time before huffing and making the way back to her seat.

“ **NOW!** ” Fangsaber turns to the priest and gestures for him to continue.

“You were great!” Name whispers to Jim.

Kat nods and purrs softly.

“Even I got excited!”

Ewww!

Lily hugs Jim and kisses his cheek.

“You’re so manly.”

The white stoat smiles excitedly and hugs her back.

I gag, feeling the bile clawing it’s way up my throat and then scratch my itchy arms. God… these kids are going to grow up so screwed up in the head. I glance at Jack, sitting near me, and see the poor bunny facepawing.

“Why didn’t you stop her?” I ask.

He glances at me and then chuckles.

“I can’t deal with Sweetheart’s antics all of the time. Besides, it gets kind of funny when...”

‘BUCKAAAW!’ A rooster’s head peeks out of the gift box on Kat’s lap and the ceremony stops again.

Every head turns in our direction and I think I can hear the bride’s heart thumping from here.

‘BU-BUCKAAAAW!’

Kat and Name glare evilly at the bird and lick their lips. She then gets her paws around the rooster’s neck and the rest of the guests gasp.

“No!” A little wolf pup in a cute frilly pink dress screams and coves her eyes.

Kat looks up and wiggles her whiskers.

“What?”

You know… sometimes I forget that she’s actually not retarded and is doing this on purpose. I scratch my itchy arms and sigh. It’s the only explanation… because no one is so fucking **DUMB**!

Fangsaber silently leaves the altar and storms purposefully in our direction. She stops by Kat’s side and glares at the smaller tigress. Kat and Name look at her with kitty and puppy faces respectively and Fangmeyer then grabs the bird out of Kat’s paws.

‘BUCK!’ The rooster looks around confused and then Fangsaber kicks it out of the room.

‘BUCKAAAAAWWW...’ The rooster cries and disappears from out sight.

“Kat...” Fangsaber then turns to her with a furious look on her face.

“If I promise to give you some cake… will you stay silent until we finish the wedding?” She asks, baring her fangs millimeters from Kat’s nose.

Kat smiles cutely in the face of danger and nods.

“Yes!” She purrs excitedly like a cub.

“Good!” Fangsaber purrs and turns around, walking back to the altar.

Sif’s ears lay flat on his head and his tail gets tucked between his legs. By the look he is getting from his soon to be wife, they are going to have a LONG talk later. But he kind of deserves it for inviting Kat to their wedding.

The priest then finally gets to start his speech again. I close my eyes and rest my back on the comfy chair, hoping that everything goes smoothly.

...

And thankfully, it actually does goes smoothly.

Other than Jim and Lily yawning a few times, no one else makes a sound through the rest of the ceremony and as soon as I hear the vows being made and the cheers of the guests I open my eyes and smile, clapping my paws excited.

Even though it was kind of bumpy at the start, this wedding was not ruined like the last one I went to. I’ve got to hand it to Fangsaber though, she really saved the situation more than once. I don’t think any other bride would’ve been able to do what she did.. but I guess being an enormous striped death machine helped a little bit.

And I’ve got to give credit to Kat and Name. They managed to sit on their asses and behave like adults for a whole hour. Granted they were probably sleeping but...

I look at their empty seats and shiver.

“Jack… Kat and Name aren’t here!” I mutter horrified.

His ears perk up and he chokes mid yawn.

“Where did they go?” He asks.

His cute nose twitches and I fight back the urge to scream.

“I don’t know! I thought you would keep an eye on them.” I whisper back to him.

“I was keeping an eye on the kids!” He says.

We then hear the newly wed couple inviting the guests to go to the banquet hall.

Jack and I take as much time as we can and the four of us are the last ones to leave the ceremony hall, but we still don’t see any sign of Kat and Name.

Fuck! If hyenas could have cold sweat then I would be drenched by now. I know they are fucking something up! I just know it.

“Are you two alright?” A waiter asks us and we sit at an unoccupied table.

“We’re fine!” Jack responds and we exchange nervous glances.

“Where’s Mom?” Lily asks and I laugh nervously.

“She went to the bathroom, Sweetie!” I lie and scratch my itchy arms.

God, I really hope they’re in the bathroom!

The waiters start bringing in a modest amount of drinks and sweets, and of course Jack and I refuse all of them and soon the chef walks into the hall, pushing a large tray with a white cover on it and stopping in front of the newly wedded couple.

THE CAKE!

That’s the main reason Kat came to this wedding! There’s no way she would miss…

The chef unveils the cake everyone gasps.

Kat and Name are lying on the tray, curled into balls, snuggling each other on top of the remains of the cake. Their bellies are swollen and they are sleeping like the dead.

Fangsaber grins and raises the sharp knife she and her husband were going to use to cut the cake high in the air, only now it’s not cake she wants to cut. Sif and some others are quick to hold her back, and pull her away from the sleeping duo as she curses enraged.

Name half opens his eyes for a moment, looking around groggily before yawning and going back to sleep. Kat just pulls him closer to her and wiggles her whiskers.

Fuck, my arms are itchy.

.

* * *

.

“I still can’t believe Fangsaber kicked us out of her wedding like that!” Kat huffs indignantly as she enters the living room.

“Yeah, a cake is made to be eaten!” Name adds.

Sigh… I guess the fact they spent one hour and a half in the shower, cleaning the remnants of the cake out of their fur is completely normal to them.

“You two could have left some cake for the **other** guests.” I say annoyed.

Kat rolls her eyes and sits on the couch, giving me a hug.

“Don’t be grumpy, Rodney! It’s not my fault it was a strawberry cake! I couldn’t control myself!” She licks her chops and smiles.

“It was the cake’s fault for being so delicious.”

Of course… how could I have thought it could possibly be **HER FUCKING FAULT**. I groan and avert my gaze, scratching my itchy arms.

And if the day was not going bad enough, Jack took the kids and abandoned me with these two, saying he ‘wanted to take them to the park for a bit’ or something.

Sigh...

”Alright! Let’s go for a walk!” Kat purrs and she hugs Name.

My jaw drops and I ask.

“Can’t we stay in the house for once? I’m tired!”

“But I’m not!” Kat responds.

I gulp dryly and take a calming breath.

“Kat… please… every time you leave the house, I suffer… please stay here… please.” I whine and give her my best puppy face impression.

“Awww!” Kat purrs.

“I really wanted to... but… I have shit to do!”

“See yah, tranny!” Name salutes me and they leave the room, not caring about me one bit.

Ah…

You know what… fuck them! I’m not going!

I turn on the TV and scratch my itchy arms. I’m not going this time.

Damn itch…

Sigh…

God fucking damn it!

.

* * *

.

“Hey, Skye!” Kat purrs happily.

Skye looks like she hasn’t slept well and her eyes are red from crying.

The arctic vixen gives us a shy smile and gestures for us to enter. Thank fucking God! Kat didn’t tell me we were coming to Tundra Town and I’m a Savannah mammal.

I enter and… sigh… of course the inside her apartment would be almost as cold as it is outside.

Skye closes the door and Kat turns to her, smiling as she looks at the vixen’s bloated belly.

“Hey, Skye!” She leans down and hugs the vixen, gently petting her belly.

“How are you doing?”

Are… are you asking that to Skye or the kit in her belly?

Skye’s ears lay flat on the back of her head and she averts her gaze from us. She sniffs and asks in a hopeful manner.

“Have you heard of Mark?” She looks expectantly at us.

“Nope!” Kat sits on the couch.

“The last time we saw him was when you dumped him at the hospital.” She purrs.

“I heard about it.” Name grins, sitting on Kat’s lap.

“Stone cold! Nice!”

Can’t you see she’s suffering?! You jerk.

“I didn’t dump him!” Skye whines.

“I… I just...”

“It felt like you were dumping him.” Kat purrs softly.

Skye’s eyes water up and she sniffs.

“I was just scared...” She wipes a tear away with the back of her paw.

“He has been a great guy and he has supported me but… we just met two weeks ago.”

Oh… that kind of makes sense. I wouldn’t want to marry a guy I just met as well.

“On the first day he asked me to be his girlfriend and said he would be my kit’s father. And then he asked for my paw in marriage and…” Skye sniffs.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

“But that’s so romantic!”

“No, it’s creepy!” Skye says.

“Name asked me to marry him after our first week and that wasn’t creepy! It was purrfect!” Kat huffs, hugging her jerk of a husband.

Name nods, wagging his tail. Skye and I scowl.

“And we all know how good of a mate Name is.” Skye snarls sarcastically.

“Yes!” Kat exclaims, not getting her sarcasm at all, and purrs.

“And Mark is a good mate too.”

Skye looks at her and says darkly.

“Nick looked like a good mate as well before he...” She stops and looks down at her feet, whining softly.

My heart feels heavy and I sigh. It’s no wonder she is so conflicted. She’s still distrustful and scared after what happened to her.

“Mark left the hospital, even though the doctors were against it, and he isn’t answering his phone… I went to his house a few times but he wasn’t there...” She fidgets her fingers and gulps dryly.

“He must hate me now.” She whines softly.

“Well, it’s not as if you need to care about what Whitey thinks anymore. He must be drowning in pussy right now.” Name chuckles.

Skye gasps and he says.

“C’mon! What did you expect? Hero fox puts his body in the line to save his mate’s life and gets dumped right after. Vixens will be all over that!” He grins and holds his paws together, talking with a girly voice.

“ _Oh! I’m so sorry that happened to you! Why don’t you come in_ _side_ _for a cup of coffee? Maybe I can mend your broken heart!_ ” He grins.

Skye stares petrified at Name, her lips trembling and her ears laying flat on the back of her head. Kat stares at the whole thing with an impassive look, but as soon as Skye’s despair hits it’s peak, she smiles and purrs.

“Do you want me to help Mark forgive you?”

Skye’s ears perk up.

“How?”

“That’s a trade secret!” Kat purrs and looks at Skye.

“But, if I do help and if you two get back together… I want one thing from you.”She says, like a devil making a deal.

Skye stares silently at her and Kat purrs.

“I want Nick to meet his kit.”

Skye gasps. Looking betrayed at Kat. The tigress just stares mercilessly at her and purrs.

“So…?”

The poor arctic vixen looks down at her feet pensively. Her tears roll down her muzzle and she sobs before looking at Kat again.

“If you help me… and if Nick proves he… he’s not the mammal I think he is… then I’ll think about it,” Skye says, but doesn’t indicate any room for negotiation.

“Yes!” Kat exclaims and gives the stunned vixen a hug.

“You won’t regret it!” She licks Skye’s cheeks a few times and then grabs Name’s paw.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” She purrs, pulling Name along as she exits the apartment.

The cold wind from outside blows into her home and Skye stares at me. Sigh… I’m going… I’m going.

.

* * *

.

“Maaaaark! Are you home?” Kat purrs, opening the door to his house.

“You shouldn’t be breaking into people’s houses.” I complain.

“But I’m getting really good at it!” Kat smiles and shows me her lock picks.

“This way I don’t need to break the doors down.”

Wasn’t she a cop or something?

I roll my eyes as Name and her barge in.

“MARK!” Kat exclaims.

I walk to where she and Name are standing and… whoa!

Mark is lying naked on the couch, staring at us with wide eyes, embracing a realistic looking arctic vixen sex doll. His eyes are red from crying and, thankfully, it doesn’t look like he had sex with that thing. He’s just cuddling it.

“Hi...” He whines.

Kat’s expression softens as she looks at him.

“Do you want to get back with Skye?” She asks.

“YES!” Mark yips, standing up still hugging his sex doll with his one good arm.

Now that I look at her… that sex doll arctic vixen looks A LOT like Skye.

Name opens his mouth to say something but Kat says.

“Well… if you promise me to tell her to let Nick see his kit, then I might get in a good word with her about you!” Kat grins.

But you just promised Skye almost the same thing!

Mark’s jaw drops and he stares at us in silence for some time.

“Alright.” He finally agrees, but still has a conflicted look on his face.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

“Then put on some good clothes and go to her apartment! I’m going to send her a message saying you’re on your way there!”

Mark smiles, wagging his tail, and jumps off the couch, running down a nearby corridor, yipping happily, leaving his sex doll behind.

“Well… that was easy!” Kat giggles.

She then takes something out of her pocket and puts it on top of a shelf.

“What’s that?” I ask confused.

“Mark’s cell phone!” Kat purrs with a devilish grin.

Why would she have that?

“Well...” Name smiles, rubbing his paws together as he looks at the sex doll.

“Now that he’s getting back with Skye he doesn’t need this anymore. So I guess I’ll...” He reaches for it but then, suddenly, Mark comes back snarling viciously, wearing only jeans.

Name jumps back and Mark protectively holds his sex doll close to him, baring his fangs in Name’s direction.

He then narrows his eyes suspiciously at us and huffs, taking his sex doll with him out of the room.

Well… I think Skye really has a love rival after all.

.

* * *

.

“See, Rodney! It wasn’t so bad after all!” Kat giggles as I enter my apartment.

“Yeah, you didn’t need to go all drama tranny on us, ‘I suffer nonstop’ did you?” Name chuckles.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

“Thanks for dropping me home guys. But you two need to go straight home now, got it?” I’m not going to be able to rest if I know they are walking freely on the streets.

“We got it!” They answer and turn to leave.

“Oh! And don’t forget! Name’s judgment is tomorrow!” Kat purrs.

They really built a case against him in record time. I’m surprised they’re throwing the book at him so fast. But I guess that’s what happens when you have a whole movement created by your victims. #MeToo or some shit.

I enter my apartment, smiling relaxed and… WHAT THE FUCK?!

A big muscular naked wolf wearing only a pink thong is sitting on my couch.

“Hello there, cutie!” He smiles and opens his legs even more, showcasing the big bulge in his thong.

“Are you ready to have some fun?” He licks his muzzle and taps on his thigh, inviting me to sit on his lap.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!”  
WHAT THE FUCK?!

“Hey Rodney? Are you okay?” Kat calls, coming back as she hears my screams.

“THERE’S A WOLF HERE!” I look at her and point at the quasi naked body builder on my couch.

Name smirks and asks.

“Awww! Someone liked our gift!”

I… what?!

I turn to them and they smile cutely.

Kat giggles and purrs.

“Well, you were soooo stressed lately that we thought you needed to relax! And since you’re gay…”

“We got you Steve!” Name says, wagging his tail.

“I’m Steve.” The wolf adds.

“I GOT IT!” I respond annoyed and scratch my itchy arms.

“KAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I **AM** A FEMALE THAT LIKES FEMALES!”

She looks at me with a kitty face and purrs.

“I went through so much trouble to sneak him here… can’t you give his knot a chance?”

“GET OUT!” I turn to the wolf and scream.

“GET THE FUCK OUT! ALL OF YOU!” I pant, scratching my arms.

“GET OUT!”

The muscular bitch tucks his tail between his legs and joins the other two as they run outside of my home. I slam the door closed behind them and march angrily to the bathroom.

I think I should visit my therapist much earlier this month.

.

* * *

.

July 14th 2016

.

* * *

.

“Eeeeeeeeh! He’s so cute!” Kat purrs and hugs Name’s lawyer.

“Thanks!” He chuckles.

The cute raccoon wearing a tuxedo and holding a small suitcase is indeed very cute.

“Coony here is not only cute but reliable! He’s going to fuck those bastards.” Name grins.

“Metaphorically!” Coony points out.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

“Well, yeah. Good luck with that.” I mutter, looking at the angry mob outside the building.

“Oh! Don’t worry!” Kat giggles.

“Their case is weak as fuck.”

Sigh…

“OH! It’s time.” She exclaims and puts the lawyer on the floor.

“Let’s go.” She says seriously and they walk in the direction of the court room.

We enter and the mammals inside turn to look at us. My blood freezes in my veins and I gulp. They are all glaring at Name and Kat with intense hate.

Name and Coony sit down at their assigned places and Kat and I sit right behind them. Whoever had the idea to leave the three rows of seats near us vacant in order to avoid conflicts deserves a medal.

There are several rhinos, elephants and wolves acting as guards, positioned strategically all over the court room.

“I would seek a deal if I were you.” The prosecutor, a tall stag with a merciless look on his face, says to Name.

“But I don’t think this trial will last long enough for you to get that chance!” He smiles confidently.

Name grins.

“I think so too, Robert. And I’ll be sure to call your wife for the celebration later. How is she, by the way? I hope I didn’t pound her too hard last time. She had this deer in the headlights look.” He chuckles and the prosecutor’s expression turns dark.

Robert turns his back to his seat in silence and then the judge, an old grizzly bear appears.

“All stand for Baloo.”

We all stand for the judge and then.

“Hey!” Kat looks at the judge and purrs.

“Can you tell that social worker to not come to my house again?”

Social worker.

One of the court’s staff mammals is ready to chastise Kat, but the judge raises a paw and smiles kindly.

“That is a matter you have to settle with another judge, my dear. I don’t have a say in the matter.”

Kat wiggles her whiskers and nods with a sad kitty face. We sit again and I yawn and close my eyes for a bit as they start talking legal terms. I haven’t slept very well ever since the incident at the train station. I can lie in my bed and rest… but it’s not the same thing.

“The trial of the fox, Name Required, now begins.”

I open my eyes for a moment and then the stag rises to make his opening statement. I smile, staring at Name’s back.

Goodbye you fucking bastard! You’re going away soon enough.

.

* * *

.

Name finishes swearing to tell the truth and takes his paw off of the book.

The prosecutor walks in Name’s direction and says.

“Mr. Required! In the past year and a half you have been passing as Officer Wilde. Do you deny this?”

“I deny it!”

“Yet...” The prosecutor says.

“There has been an enormous number of females that were victimized by you. They all, without exception, say you tricked them into believing you were the hero fox, Nick Wilde, and then took them to bed under this false pretense.” He turns to the jury and holds up a plastic bag with what looks like a diary inside.

“This is Name’s conquest diary! In this book, he keeps the names of every female he has ever tricked, including a crude description of their bodies and what he did to them. The females listed in this diary are the same ones that got together and formed the #MeToo movement, the movement that brought his horrible actions to light. The voices of hundreds of females speak out against this one depraved male fox.”

“God, you don’t need to be so dramatic just because I banged your wife, dude.” Name chuckles.

I hear a few gasps from the jury and prosecutor turns to Name. I can see the fury and hatred in his eyes.

“Name, the victims stated that they have called you Nick and Officer Wilde several times during your dates. If you were not passing as Officer Wilde then why did you not correct them?”

Name chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“Please! Their moans were the only sounds worth hearing that ever came out of their mouths. The rest of the time I just barely paid attention to their babbling.”

God! He’s such a fucking jerk! The jury gasps and I see a few angry looks being shot at him.

The prosecutor presses on.

“So you claim you didn’t care that they thought you were someone else?”

Name huffs annoyed.

“Didn’t you hear me, dipshit? I said I didn’t know they thought I was Nick because I didn’t HEAR them! Their mouths were designed to only suck cock, and if they weren’t doing that then I didn’t care about what they were doing with them.”

“In your profile at the dating webpage you used your username was Officer of Love… was it not?” The stag asks.

“It was.”

“And you had several pictures of yourself in a police officer uniform, even some in front of the precinct?”

“I did!” Name answers happily.

The jury stares at Name as if he was a demon and then prosecutor then smiles, returning to his chair.

“No more questions, your honor.”

Coony then slips off his chair and walks in Name’s direction. He grabs Name’s conquest diary and says.

“All of the females my clients has had sexual encounters with are listed in this book… as well as the ones my client just had dates with that didn’t lead to anything else.”

“All of the whores I met are in that list! Most of the hoes I have in there weren’t worth the effort.” Name says.

Coony rolls his eyes and turns to the jury.

“The vast majority of the members of the #MeToo movement have never even talked to my client, much less had sexual intercourse with him! They say they did, but they have no evidence to support their claims. And, of the ones that actually did meet him, only a few did actually have sexual intercourse with him.”

He then turns to Name.

“Did you ever force yourself on any of the females listed here?” He asks.

Name shakes his head negatively.

“No! In fact, I never heard any complaints while I was fucking their brains out.”

Coony nods and asks.

“Didn’t you have a disclaimer in your dating profile clearly stating you were not Officer Nick Wilde?”

“I did!”

“And what was your profile name before that?” Coony asks.

Name opens his mouth but then averts his gaze ashamed.

“Firemammal of love.”

Coony grins.

“Did you or did you not have several pictures of you in a firemammal’s uniform in front of the fire department and have the line ‘I’m going to put out the fire in the middle of your legs’ in there as well?”

“I did!” Name answers ashamed.

Kat giggles and I facepaw.

“No more questions your honor!” Coony smirks.

.

* * *

.

“Then that bastard took me to a motel and raped me! When I woke up the next day, he was gone!” The enraged tigress snarls.

“No more questions.” The prosecutor smiles.

Coony stands up and walks in the direction of the tigress.

“When my client met you at the bar. Did he introduce himself as Nick Wilde?”

The tigress scowls.

“I called him Nick and he didn’t say a thing! He kept plying me with drinks to me and then he raped me!”

“No, I did not!” Name says loudly and chuckles.

“C’mon on! How can you all believe I, a devilishly handsome little fox, would rape such a big tigress? It’s obvious she fell for my good looks and irresistible charm and is mad because her love is unrequited.”

“YOU SCUMMY BASTARD!” She growls.

“MISOGYNISTIC PIG!” She hisses and then covers her mouth and gasps.

“I’m so sorry.” She apologizes to a pig court guard near her.

A court staff mammal then orders both of them to stay silent.

“But did he ever refer to himself as Nick Wilde?” Coony asks calmly.

The tigress ears lay flat on the back of her head and she responds.

“No, but...”

“No more questions!” Coony cuts her off and turns his back to her.

I look at the mixed looks in the jury’s face and gulp. Some of them seem to have started taking pity on Name. If this continues this way then he might not get be convicted.

“Why did the prosecution prepare such a weak case?” I mutter annoyed.

“They were being heavily pressured by the general public to get this case closed as soon as possible.” Kat responds softly.

I look surprised at her and she continues.

“They were hoping that the sheer number of accusing whores and the fact most mammals are stupid enough to think Name is a bad mammal would be enough to convict him. The law only works if the institution that enforces it wants it to work, so to them he was already guilty and they were planning to run over his rights if it meant labeling him as guilty.”

“Wait! But what if someone finds out about it?” I ask surprised.

Kat shrugs.

“They’re hoping that no one will care even if they do.”

Whoa… that’s kind of… wait!

“How do you know all of this?”

Kat turns to me and smiles, giggling softly.

“I was a cop back when I was human, remember? I have seen several innocent people be convicted as guilty just as I have seen several guilty people get away. The justice system disregarded evidence, rights, laws, ethics and morals all the time back on Earth. I figured it wouldn’t be much different here.” She looks at the jury.

“They were probably planning to buy the jury. That’s what normally happened back on Earth.” Her smile seems bitter, and her eyes look older than they usually do, as she thinks of this particular part of her past.

I see. I look down and scratch the back of my head. I never thought Kat could… think. And what she said sounds horrible but…

“Name is going to get convicted!” I smile, fighting back the urge to shout in happiness.

“Maybe not!” Kat grins, an evil grin that sends chills up my spine and makes my skin crawl under my fur.

“I made a deal with a certain someone and he guaranteed me that he would make sure the jury was impartial.”

What?!

“Who?” I ask curiously.

“THAT BASTARD DEFILED MY PURE LITTLE SISTER!” The furious lion in the witness stand roars.

“HAH! PURE?!” Name laughs.

“From the way that pussycat bounced on my cock I would call her an experienced whore, but you can continue deluding yourself if you want!” He chuckles.

“ **YOU MOTHERFUCKRR** **OOOOAAAARR** **!** ” The lion tries to jump out of his stand, glaring at Name with bloody murder in his eyes.

The courtroom guards constrain him and as they drag the enraged feline away, he curses in Name’s direction.

“ **I’LL GET YOU! AND I’LL GET YOUR WHORE TOO!** ” He glares at Kat and then is forcibly taken out of the room.

I look at Kat, wanting to inquire more about the deal she made, but she just purrs.

“Not now, Rodney!”

.

* * *

.

"I asked him how it was to work with Judy Hopps, because she's my idol, and he chuckled saying 'The hell should I know! Ask the real Nick Wilde!'” The angry bunny doe says.

Coony scratches his chin and asks.

"So, he wasn't trying to pretend he was Nick Wilde?"

The doe huffs and crosses her arms.

"No! He said he dressed like Nick and dyed his tail because females dug the look.” Her cute nose twitches.

“He also wasn’t trying to pretend he’s not a **TAILHOLE**! The moment I said I didn't want to have sex with him, he stood up, paid his part of the restaurant bill and left saying 'If I'm not getting a piece of ass then this is as pointless as your gender studies degree.' can you believe this jerk?! "

“Hehe!” Name chuckles!

“No more questions.” Coony says and the doe walks away.

“We call to court, Martha Porcupine!” A staff mammal announces.

God! I’m so fucking tired! I hope this shit ends soon.

A fat porcupine with her quills painted red and a horrible looking pink dress climbs up into the witness stand.

“Martha, you are the founder of the #MeToo movement, aren’t you?” Robert, the stag prosecutor asks.

“Yes.” She says and adjusts her glasses.

Robert nods and then asks.

“And how long ago did Mr. Required rape you?”

“WAIT A GOD DAMN SECOND!” Name screams and stand up in his chair.

“I NEVER HAD SEX WITH THAT DISGUSTING THING OVER THERE!” He points at the porcupine.

Martha gasps and says indignantly.

“Yes you did! You raped me!”

“NO! I DID NOT!” Name barks angrily.

“I would never have sex with a porcupine! Much less one that looks like someone took a big fat dump and pinned some needles onto it.”

The porcupine gasps offended. The judge raises an eyebrow and says calmly.

“Mr. Required, please, calm yourself.”

“Dude! You don’t understand!” Name points at the porcupine.

“Ugly hoes like that are going around telling everyone they had sex with me!”

Eeeeeeh... I have to stand with Name on this one. I don’t think an egotistic bastard like that would have sex with such an ugly mammal.

Robert stares annoyed at Name and says coldly.

“Have some respect! Martha is a respectful trans female and...”

“TRANS?! So that thing is not even a real female!” Name gags in disgust.

“And you think **I** would want to have sex with **that** thing?!” Name says gagging, nearly convulsing, holding his belly with both paws.

He then takes one last look at Martha, the transsexual porcupine with red dyed quills, and...

‘BLEEERGH!’ Ah fuck! He’s puking.

“Name!” Kat calls worriedly and jumps to his aid.

“No more questions.” Robert says, looking shocked at Name.

“Me neither!” Coony adds.

“Take your paws off me! You oppressing specist facist rapist scum!” Martha screams as two court guards quickly take her away.

Name whines, sitting on Kat’s lap and she gently uses a baby wipe to clean his muzzle.

“Awww! Name!” She looks sadly at him.

“Do you want some water?”

He nods and drinks greedily from the bottle she offers him. Kat hugs him softly and licks his head affectionately.

Meanwhile, a disgusted sheep mops the floor, cleaning the mess Name made. As soon as the janitor is finished, judge Baloo asks.

“Please! Let’s all return to our places and continue.”

“Call me if you need anything!” Kat kisses Name’s cheek and sits by my side again.

We all settle down and then hear.

“We call to court… Anne Lightvulpe.”

Then, for the first time today, I see Name have a surprised reaction. His ears perk up and he looks back. His gaze then meets… her...

A petite young red fox vixen, probably around twenty years of age, enters the court room. She has light yellow eyes and an innocent looking face. She’s wearing an old dark blue hoodie and a modest black skirt.

Her belly is bloated, just like Skye’s, meaning she’s late into pregnancy. Name’s eyes don’t leave her from the moment she enters the room to the moment she sits in the witness stand. He looks… worried… concerned… about her. I… I can’t believe I’m seeing this.

I look at Kat, but she just silently observes them with a blank look on her face.

Robert walks closer to the vixen and then says.

“Thank you for coming, Anne. I know this must be hard for you.”

I see… she is the prosecution’s secret weapon. A pregnant vixen… a pregnant female! No matter who, anyone who saw a cute female like that cry about how Name raped her would label Name as guilty instantly.

“Despite Mr. Required saying he cataloged all of his sexual encounters, Anne is not on the list and we only found out about her because she came to us seeking help.” Robert points at Name’s conquest diary.

“She ain’t a hoe. She’s a fine ass vixen! That’s why she isn’t on the list.” Name says, grinning smugly like before.

Hmpf! I knew this pervert couldn’t actually care about her. He just likes her booty.

Robert huffs and then turns to Anne and asks.

“Anne, is the fox over there the father of your kit?”

“Yes.” She mutters shyly.

“Was he wearing a police officer uniform when he raped you?” Robert asks.

Anne opens her mouth, but then looks at Name and averts her gaze. Poor girl! This fucking vulpine demon!

“It’s alright! He can’t hurt you here!” Robert says softly.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Name snarls, standing up in his chair.

“Can we stop this charade? It’s obvious what you’re all trying to do here! Instead of going and arresting those crazy whores that trashed the precinct, you’re all going after me! Let me tell you one thing, Robert! Of course they are all saying I raped them! They let me fuck them like cheap prostitutes and now they’re trying to get back at me and protect their reputations! Especially the married ones! It’s not my fault your wife or any other whore opened their legs to me! The one in the wrong is them for cheating! Those hoes ain’t loyal!” He barks and then points at the stag.

“And fucking me over isn’t going to change the fact that your wife crawled on all fours like a bitch in heat begging for my dick and gulped down my cum as if it was hot chocolate! You can arrest me if you want, but every time you have sex with her, your wife will think about me and how much better I made her feel. You may have forgiven her, but she’s only with you because I didn’t want her! And I guarantee you that ten years from now when I call her and tell her I wanna fuck, she will drop her panties in a flash and lick my balls while your slut of a daughter bounces on my lap taking my whole cock up her ass while she calls me Daddy because by then that little slut will be legal and ready to have her cherry popped by her new father… **ME!** ” He pants out of breath, glaring at Robert.

What… the… fuck fuck fuck?!

I… I can’t talk! My jaw won’t stop hanging.

I look around and see that everyone else is in a similar state.

“ **THAT’S IT!** ” The stag shouts furiously and lowers his head.

Name stares frozen as Robert makes a mad dash, charging his way with this deadly antlers ready to kill, but then Kat quickly reaches inside her purse and throws a brick at him.

“AAAH!” It hits Robert’s head, in between his antlers and the stag drops to the ground, contorting in pain and holding his bloodied head.

Ah…

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I scream and as the other mammals start to panic, I look at Kat.

“Why did you have a fucking brick in your purse?!”

“I lost my knife the other day.” She responds sadly.

OF COURSE! I scratch my itchy arms violently and fight back the urge to scream.

The courtroom turns into a chaotic mess and…

“ **SILENCE!** ” Baloo roars.

He smiles kindly and asks.

“Can someone please take Robert to the infirmary?”

After a few seconds three courtroom guards break out of their shocked state and spring into action, lifting the stag and carrying him out of the courtroom.

“Now, everyone else, please sit!” He says.

Kat looks at him with a kitty face and teary eyes.

“I just… I just wanted to protect, Name!”

Baloo smiles and nods slowly.

“It was unconventional but you stopped a disastrous accident from happening today. So, if we could all forget what Robert did in his little fit of rage then we can forget what you just did to him.”

Kat smiles and nods, sitting back in her seat.

Baloo thinks for awhile and asks.

“Does the defense attorney have any questions for the witness?”

“No, your honor.“ Coony responds.

Baloo nods and tells Anne.

“You can leave now, dear.”

Anne nods and walks away shyly, averting her gaze from Name. The judge then sighs soundly and says.

“Normally, I would have postponed the trial to later date… but this is not a regular trial so I will not adhere to normal standards.” He stops for a moment and scratches his big belly.

“Seeing how the prosecutor isn’t here to question more witnesses or to give his closing statement I will not permit the defense lawyer to call more witnesses or give a closing statement as well.” He turns his head and looks at the mammals of the jury.

“The members of the jury will now be asked to reach a verdict.”

The jury mammals stand up and walk to a secluded room.

Sigh… now I can only hope they will do the right thing!

“Call me if anything happens!” I tell Kat.

I’m going to close my eyes for just a bit. Just a bit….

.

* * *

.

I wake up with Kat gently shaking me. She is looking anxiously at the jury as the last mammals sit back in their places after returning to the courtroom.

“Members of the jury, have you come to a decision?” Baloo asks?

“We have, your honor.” A goat answers.

“Very well, let me see the verdict.” Baloo says.

The goat hands a letter to a court staff member who, in turn, hands it to Baloo. The judge opens the letter. His expression doesn’t change while he reads the verdict. Kat stares nervously at him and he then says.

“Mr. Required, if you’ll forgive me for being so blunt. You’re the least likable mammal I have ever had the displeasure to meet. Your attitude towards females sickens me and your very existence is a stain on your species, gender and all mammalkind.” He grabs his hammer.

Yes… YES!

Kat’s eyes tear up and she covers her mouth.

Baloo then lifts his hammer and says.

“But...” No… no buts!

“… the lack of conclusive incriminating evidence cannot be overlooked and while you are grossly offensive, a misogynist and, overall, probably guilty of several other crimes… today you are **not guilty!** ”

The hammer drops.

‘SLAM!’

Ah… AAAH!

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!

“YEEEEEES!” Kat, Name and Coony shout happily. These three are the only mammals happy with the result in the entire courtroom.

No…

I feel my stomach twisting inside my belly and scratch my itchy arms.

This is not fair.

“Thank you so much, Coony!” Kat hugs him and purrs.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

The raccoon laughs as she licks him and he says.

“Not on the tux! I only have this one.”

He and Kat giggle and she puts him back on the ground. Name then puts a paw on her hips and asks.

“Are you ready to party with a free mammal?”

“Yup!” Kat nods and hugs him.

“Want to come? We’re going to have a big barbecue back home and watch tons of movies!” She purrs.

I shake my head and sigh sadly.

“I’m going home.”

.

* * *

.

I eat some more popcorn. This apartment feels so empty now that Zedbra and Meowtin are in the hospital.

“Welcome back to the Boi Cha late hour!” The insufferable jaguar purrs.

Damn! I can’t believe it’s 11 p.m. and I’m watching this shit!

“Breaking news, a vixen died tonight at the edge of Happytown! The parents of the victim were able to identify her as Anne Lightfur. The twenty-one year old pregnant vixen was found burned to death inside her car near the warehouse she worked at.”

If only I could find the damn remote to turn this shit… did he say Anne Lightfur?

I look back at the screen and my heart skips a beat. The image of the charred remains of a car pops up and Boi Cha purrs happily.

“The incident occurred around 10 pm tonight. While the fire is believed to have been caused due to a mechanical malfunction, the police suspect it was an accident and that they are already investigating to confirm the cause of this horrible tragedy. Now, in other news...”

I find the remote and turn off the TV.

She was pregnant…

I put my popcorn aside and close my eyes.

My arms itch and I scratch them.

This day is getting worse and worse.

.

* * *

.

July 15th 2016

.

* * *

.

My ears perk up. There’s someone inside my apartment! It’s way too early for Meowtin and Zedbra to have been released from the hospital! I open my eyes, quickly getting up from bed and reaching for my knife.

The door to my room then bursts open and Kat turns on the lights as she enters, saying.

“Get dressed, Rodney. We’re going out for a walk.”

“KAT!” I sigh relieved and then put my knife away.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” I ask annoyed.

“It’s one in the morning. Now get dressed. We have to go.” She says impatiently.

Sigh...

“Alright, alright… I’m coming.” I just can’t get a break, can I?

“I’m going to be waiting in the car.” Kat nods and turns to leave, but then she asks.

”Rodney, do you have any guns?”

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and look at her.

“What, like tranquilizers… and tasers?”

I freeze as I get a good look at Kat.

She’s wearing jeans, a black fake leather jacket with a dark blue fur tight shirt under it. I never saw her covering so much fur before.

Her ice blue eyes are red and the fur underneath her eyes are puffy and matted from crying. The look on her face is different from her usual carefree playful attitude. Instead, she just looks… numb.

“Never mind… I’m going to wait in the car.” Kat shakes her head and leaves.

I watch as she leaves and gulp dryly.

.

* * *

.

I get in the passenger seat and Kat drives off, startling me a little bit. I’ve never seen her driving before and just from the start I can tell I’m not a fan.

“Where are we going?” I ask curiously.

I know Kat has her quirks, but she likes to sleep... and she loves to be there with her kids, and Name, Jack, Ruby and Carmine in the morning.

“Did you see the Boi Cha’s show last night?” She asks, instead of answering me.

“Yeah...” I nod and scratch my itchy arms, guessing why she mentioned it.

“Horrible thing, what happened to that vixen.” I say and gulp as Kat speeds past the other cars.

Wherever we are going, we’ll be getting there in record time if we keep up this speed.

Kat taps on the steering wheel a few times and then says.

“Yesterday, when we were partying, Name said he was going to the store get some celebratory cigars...” She stays silent for a few moments and then continues.

“He never came back.”

Oh my God…

I facepaw and sigh. That bastard! He used the oldest trick in the book to ditch Kat. I feel my body heating up in rage and…

But why would he leave her now? He stayed with her for days…

THE TRIAL!

My eyes widen in realization! He used Kat because he wanted her backing to clear his name!

“We’re going to the precinct.” Kat says, parking the car.

She leaves the vehicle and I have to run to catch up to her. Precinct One, the old jewel of the ZPD appears into view. Kat walks in, ignoring the construction workers fixing the broken parts of the precinct and the angry looks some of the officers are shooting in her direction.

I smile awkwardly in embarrassment as I follow her up the stairs. She walks straight to an office with a cheap plastic door, clumsily put in place. She sees that the light is on inside the office and opens the door, entering without a care for politeness or proper decorum.

Inside, I see Bogo, the chief of police, staring at her with a tired and confused look on his face. Kat sits in the chair in front of his desk and I silently apologize, closing the door behind me.

“What are you doing here?” Bogo asks angrily.

“I’m here to ask what you know about the murder of Anne Lightfur.” Kat responds.

Murder? But it was supposed to be an accident!

Bogo stares at her for a few moments and huffs annoyed.

“It was an accident, Rider.” See!

“Yes, an accident. A horrible incident happens, and the police instantly releases a statement to the press saying it was an accident and makes sure to pacify the press.” Kat glares at him.

”Only… just an accident wouldn’t keep the Chief of police awake, working overnight. It wouldn’t keep every cop in this precinct working double shifts and… it wouldn’t keep the biggest media whore in this whole city from making a killing out of this… “ _accident_ ”.”

Bogo tenses up and crumbles the document he was looking at, throwing it away.

“What are you trying to imply?” He asks.

“I know damage control when I see it, Chief.” Kat answers.

“My officers and I are working double time due to all the chaos that has been happening lately. Chaos caused largely by you and your acquaintances. And Boi Cha isn’t interested in the death of some vixen because he has better things to cover, like that no good mate of yours winning in the courtroom. There was no murder.” Bogo says seemingly at the edge of his patience and points a hoof at Kat.

“And even if there was one! You are not an officer anymore and wouldn’t be involved with the case.” He turns back to his documents and says.

“Now leave.”

Kat stares numbly at him for awhile and then says.

“Chief… Name is missing. I think he’s already dead by now.” She says, and for the first time tonight her voice falters a little and betrays some emotion.

My ears lay back and I look down embarrassed. I’m happy he’s gone but… Kat...

“Good riddance.” Bogo says darkly, not taking his eyes off his documents.

I stare at the two, the tension in the room is so thick it could be cut with a knife. Kat stands up and turns around, not even taking a single glance at Bogo and leaves, with me following close behind her.

We go back to her car and as she drives I clear my throat and say.

“Kat… I think Bogo is right.”

She stays silent and I sigh.

“I know it must be hard for you to admit but...”

“I spoke to her… yesterday. She’s… she was a cute little thing. We spoke while you took that nap in the courtroom.” Kat says, interrupting me.

“Her parents were throwing her out of their house and she lost her job because she was pregnant… she actually went to the police looking for Name… but they offered her money to testify against him. I was going to take her in...”

I shut my mouth and listen quietly.

“I have the money I got from selling KFC to Dad and… I want to move away from Zootopia, go to somewhere calmer and open a small business there... nothing fancy. And I was going to take everyone with me… Name, her, everyone.” Her paws grip the steering wheel harder.

“But I can’t do that anymore. Name and her are gone…” She stays silent for awhile and I look sadly at her.

She’s having a hard time accepting the truth.

“Kat, I know you don’t want to accept it, but Name left you and Anne died of an accident.”

“Name and the female who is carrying his child both either die or disappear on the same night, both cases happening within hours of each other. One of which, is supposedly a freak accident, an accident that Boi Cha just skimmed over as if it was nothing.” She counters.

I scratch the back of my neck and whine.

“Yeah, but Boi Cha had better things to...”

“Please, don’t tell me you’re that stupid. Boi Cha is a media slut and that’s why he’s so reliable!” Kat says.

“When he talked about Anne’s death, he didn’t even mention how she was pregnant with Name’s child, or how she had been used in Name’s trial the same day, or how sad he was he couldn’t get the thing on camera. Instead he talked just like any other fucking news reporter would have, exactly as if he was reading a script someone else gave him in order not to let him blab to much. Even I can see that much.”

“But… hmmm...” That… that sounds like a conspiracy theory of a crazy movie.

I look concerned at Kat. Is this because she likes those kinds of movies that make it easier for her to accept this version than the truth.

We stay in silence for awhile.

“But they were killed, Rodney. They were killed and it was my fault. The moment Name disappeared I should have figured out that something was wrong and made the connection to her, and I should have called her and...” Kat sighs and stays silent again.

I don’t think it’s your fault Kat. And this connection is only in your head.

“Kat… sometimes shit happens.” I say softly.

Kat looks at me and then averts her eyes.

“I know death is not the end... we know that.“ Kat says.

“Rodney... I won’t be able to go on if I don’t find their killers. I need to find them. I have to find them. I’m not going to let them see the sun again.”

She parks the car at a red streetlight.

“They are going to pay tonight.”

Oh fuck… this has to stop now.

“Kat…” I look seriously at her and say very slowly.

“You’re acting crazy right now. There’s no murder conspiracy theory going on.” I put a paw on her shoulder and say.

“Life is not a movie!”

“Of course it is… you just have to play along.” She says and then continues on her crazy ramblings.

“Boi Cha never mentioned Anne had any relation to Name nor how she was going to be used against him in the trial… so we’re going to make a visit to our dear friend Robert.”

The prosecutor!

“You’re taking us to the hospital.” I mutter.

“No, I went there before I went to your house. He was released yesterday.” She steps on the accelerator.

“We’re going to his house.”

.

* * *

.

‘DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!’

Kat rings the doorbell without pause and normally I would find this behavior funny, but right now she doesn’t have a hint of playfulness in her demeanor.

“I’M COMING! I’M COMING!” We hear Robert’s angry voice.

He opens the door absolutely livid.

“Do you know what time it...” He stops as soon as he sees us.

The stag has a bandage covering his head where the brick hit him. He scowls even harder and asks Kat furiously.

“What are **YOU** doing here?”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” I whine, covering my eyes in shame.

“I’m here to ask what you know about Anne’s murder.” Kat responds, staring fiercely at him.

Robert looks surprised at her for a few moments and then scowls again.

“Anne’s death was a tragedy and a disaster caused by some car malfunction. It wasn’t a murder.” He says.

“Now leave before I call the police.” Yes, we’ll leave.

He starts closing the door, but Kat puts her foot in the doorway, stopping the door.

“So a vulnerable witness the prosecutor bribed to get included in the trial gets offed the same day the trial fails. The news report doesn’t make any connection at all between the prosecution’s office and the witness, or even mentions the trial at all. Almost makes me believe the prosecutor was behind it the whole time.” Kat narrows her eyes.

“That’s an interesting theory.” Robert says darkly, glaring at Kat.

“However, I don’t believe you have the authority to investigate your delusions.” No… she doesn’t.

Kat slightly opens her jacket and responds.

“I’ve got all the authority I need right here.” She shows him a holstered knife.

Wait! That knife… it looks like mine. She must have gotten it from out of Meowtin or Zedbra’s rooms. Damn it! Now she’s threatening this guy in his home. My heart beats faster and...

“Honey! Is everything alright?” A sleepy female voice asks from the second floor.

Robert averts his gaze from Kat and responds with fake cheer.

“Yes! Zach got drunk again and thought this was his house! I’m going to help him out for a bit. You can go back to bed.”

“Okay.” She responds and Robert turns back to us with a tense look on his face.

He and Kat stare at each other for a long time until he says.

“Come, we’ll talk in my office.”

WHAT?! But… but…

My jaw drops and I follow Kat inside the house. The stag takes us to his office and sits in the armchair behind the desk.

“What… the fuck is going on?”

Wait…

She was really murdered! This isn’t some crazy shit Kat is making up to cope with Name leaving her and a cute vixen dying?

“I didn’t have anything to do with Anne’s murder.” Robert says, resting his chin on his hooves and his elbows on the desk.

“But you’re hiding the fact it was a murder from the public.” Kat sits in front of him.

”Probably because Anne’s murder was related to the trial and to Name. By bringing her to the trial and revealing that she was carrying Name’s kit, he made her a target. And by revealing her real identity and not giving her any kind of protection after she was of no use to him anymore, he facilitated the murderer’s life.” Kat responds.

“If people knew about this, your career would be over, and who knows if you would face legal repercussions… am I right?”

“Who told you about this? Was it Bogo?” Robert asks, glaring darkly at her.

So Bogo really knew...

“No.” She simply responds.

Robert stares at her.

“Those… aren’t the only reasons this murder is being covered as an accident.” He stops for a few moments and sighs.

“I don’t have the resources to do all of this on my own. The order actually came from above.”

Kat leans forward, listening attentively at him.

“For some time now, the fox community hasn’t been on good terms with the government. This was a problem that the whole predator community had during and after the Night Howler Scandal, but lately, the foxes relationship with the state got worse than any other species. Officer Wilde’s rise to fame calmed them down, but not for long. It was as if there were mammals actively making trouble for the foxes and spreading dissent throughout their community.” Robert gulps dryly.

“The situation has become even worse now. After Name’s actions… the general public took to a heavy disliking of all foxes in general and where before there were just a few mammals causing trouble, now there are a great deal more. And each time something happens, the foxes blame us, the government, for it.” He looks down at his table and says.

“The average Zootopian doesn’t trust the police or the state anymore, not like they did in the past. And considering the current climate of animosity and confusion right now, Anne’s death could be the final straw leading to a Species Exodus.”

“The fuck?” Kat and I ask at the same time.

“It means foxes would leave our society and start their own. Not all of them would leave, but the vast majority would and soon the others would follow.” He responds.

“So a small and impoverished country would appear right in your backyard.” Kat says.

“Yes, and everything indicated that if foxes left, raccoon, weasels and other similar small predators would later go with them.” Robert rubs his hurt forehead, wincing in pain.

“Our society began as the union of countless tribes, each tribe belonging to a single species, under the same banner. And even though countless generations have passed, we’re still the same. If the unity gets broken, the long-term results could be catastrophic.”

“Thus, why hiding the info about the species tension and trouble was so important.” Kat comments.

“Exactly.” The stag nods.

Holy fuck…

I let myself fall in a chair and stare wide-eyed at them. This… THIS DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!

You don’t just stumble into a conspiracy like this from a murder investigation of an incident that shouldn’t have even been a murder in the first place.

“Heh...” Kat lets out a soft laugh and smiles. But soon her smile turns into an enormous grin, as if she had heard the funniest thing in the world.

We stare in confusion at her and she suddenly says.

“So, that’s why you guys got rid of the city wide CCTV camera network!”

Robert’s eyes widen and he freezes, as if his heart had stopped, giving her a deer in the headlights look.

Kat grins even more and says.

“This whole thing must be very secure information, told on a need to know basis only. So, I’m certain that not many mammals know about this other than a few high ranking politicians, the city council, the chief of police and the head of the DA’s office!” She points at him.

“That means your Average Joe cop would not know about this need to keep species tension under the rug and would strive to solve as many cases as they possibly could, making it publicly known, so they could get status and promotions… however that would make the species tension even worse.” She says.

Wait a second!

I look confused at her and say.

“But if the cops solved the cases then that means everything would be alright! There would be no tension afterward!”

“Maybe, in an ideal society. But reality doesn’t work like that, right Robert.” She looks at him and smiles.

“With the CCTV, convictions would rise, but there would always be the danger of a crime that otherwise would be left undiscovered by the populace and dealt with in secrecy, ending up making it to the news due to some cop stumbling onto it while randomly looking at the camera’s footage.”

Robert gulps dryly and smiles nervously.

“Yes.”

Ah…

Kat and him stare at each other for awhile and then Kat’s smile disappears and turns into a hardened scowl.

“Then, Robert, I’m sure you must know what I want. But the question is, what is in it for you?”

“I want it all dealt with as fast as possible, before Bogo can do it himself. And the police can’t be involved in any way.” The stag grips his hooves together and gazes darkly at Kat.

“That’s the only way I won’t be held accountable and that’s the only way I’ll cooperate.”

“I never planned to get his help anyway.” Kat responds.

Liar! You went to him first!

Robert then opens his laptop and types a little.

“A camera in the warehouse managed to capture the image of a mammal some time before Anne’s car was set on fire with her inside of it.” He turns the laptop in our direction and says.

“The resolution is terrible… but I’m sure you can recognize who it is.”

I squint my eyes and focus on the horrible picture in front of us. It’s extremely dark and the mammal is small and has it’s back turned to the camera. It’s back seems to have lots and lots of… red needles?

AH!

QUILLS! Red painted quills!

“Fortunately, Bogo doesn’t know her and will take some time before he finds out who this is, but it won’t be long.” He says and shows us an address.

Kat stands up and responds.

“We’ll get to it before him.”

I stand up and Kat says.

“Just as a heads up… I recorded all of this. In case you try to screw us later.” She shows him a small recording device and pockets it away safely.

“That’s expected. I did the same thing.” Robert responds shrugging.

I scratch my itchy arms nervously and as we walk out of the house, Kat stops.

“You know, if I babbled about what you said here today, that would cause a massive shit storm.”

Hmmm…

Robert and I look at her confused. That’s obvious!

Kat then scratches her chin.

“And, from everything you told us, I kind of got the idea that there’s a lot of people working with the government to keep the species united… and that there’s also a lot of people working to separate them.”

No… he just said the population was specist against foxes and the foxes were complaining.

“So, then here’s the question!” She claps her paws.

“Which side are you on, Robert?” Kat asks.

Robert freezes, his hoof gripping the doorknob.

“It should be obvious, shouldn’t it?” He asks, his voice faltering a little.

Kat nods and stretches her arms.

“Yup! I didn’t need to know most of what you told me today… and you know that.” Kat turns around and looks at Robert.

“Only, one of the two groups I just mentioned would benefit from the shit storm you’re thinking I will cause!” She says.

Robert’s eyes widen and he stands completely still, staring at her with a deer in the headlights look on his face.

Kat then shrugs.

“It’s not my problem though.” She turns around and starts walking away.

Wha…

I… I don’t get it!

Robert gulps dryly and chuckles nervously. He stares intensely at Kat and his hoof shakes a little.

“Damn… so his daughter is no good as well...” He then stops and seems to remember I was there. He looks suspiciously at me and closes the door.

I stare confused at him and then run after Kat.

“What the hell was all that?” I ask, entering the car.

“He gave us the killer’s location.” She responds, slightly happy.

“I get that!” I look nervously at her and say.

“It might be the lack of sleep getting to me, Kat, but... I didn’t get what the fuck you two were talking about there, but I know it was some weird conspiracy shit!”

“Rodney! That doesn’t matter! It is not our problem.” Kat says, looking at me.

“Just forget about it!” She shrugs.

“You’re looking very tired! Try to lie back and rest a little. I’ll call you when I need you, okay?” She says softly.

“I… okay...” I lie back in my chair and recline so I’m more comfortable.

“But you’re going to explain it to me later… right?” I look tiredly at her.

Kat smiles a little and nods.

.

* * *

.

I wake up as Kat runs over a bump in the road.

“Where are we?” I ask, disoriented.

“Rainforest District!” Kat responds and glances at me in amusement.

“You were sleeping like the dead.”

I shake my head to get rid of the drowsiness and sit up straight again. Wait...

“Kat, the address he showed us was not in this district.”

“I know! We already went there! You slept in the car the whole time.” She responds.

Ah…

I nod, scratching my itchy arms, and mutter.

“So the deal is done then.”

“Not yet.” She responds, and parks the car.

We are in front of a small storage unit. I look around, seeing many other storage units like this one, but not seeing a single live soul. We’re in a less populated area of the Rainforest district. There’s a big river running wildly not too far from us and I can see some of the storage units nearer to the river have gotten damaged by a recent flooding.

“What are we doing here?”

“You’re about to see!” She puts on thick gloves and opens the trunk. I hear a muffled scream and then see Kat holding Martha.

Her grip on the porcupine’s belly is firm and the thick gloves protect her from the smaller quills. Martha’s mouth is covered with silver tape and she looks at me in pure terror.

“C’mon, Rodney.” Kat looks at me as she enters the dark storage unit and for the first time tonight… she purrs.

“The fun starts now!”

.

* * *

.

“Do you want another vomit bag?” Kat asks.

I shake my head and sniff. She nods, staying silent for awhile, and then says.

“Well… I don’t know what you expected we were going to do in there. And you left near the beginning. So there was no need for so much drama.”

I shudder and scratch my itchy arms.

“I didn’t expect you to ask me to eat her body after you were done with her.”

She looks surprised at me.

“What did you think I brought you along for?”

My jaw drops and I shrug.

She rolls her eyes and says.

“I saw on TV that hyenas could eat the bones of their prey.”

“So...” I look hurt at her.

“I’m your dead body grinder.”

“Yup! But you were useless!” She grins.

“Well, good thing you could dump her body in the river then.” I mutter and giggle a little bit.

I facepaw and sigh. God, that’s dumb. I look at her and smile a little. Her mood improved a lot ever since she… _“had her way”_ with the porcupine.

I look around for a bit and ask.

“Is this car new?”

I didn’t notice it before, but the car we’ve been driving tonight isn’t her usual car.

“I saw this old car for sale in an ad some time ago on the internet. I actually didn’t buy it for me.” She responds.

I nod and stay silent. I look at the time, 3:46 AM, it’s still hella early… but we’ve been at this for hours.

“Are you sure you want to do this today?”

Kat nods.

“I need to finish this.” She grips the steering wheel harder and I nod.

Martha spilled the beans before dying.

The reason she had gone after Anne was because by getting revenge against her, she would be able to solidify her position in her #MeToo movement and would launch a political career. She hadn’t been the one that actually set Anne’s car on fire per see, but she was the one that stalked Anne and called for the muscle to kill the poor vixen.

Lionel, the lion that was carried out of the courtroom cursing Name and swearing revenge was that muscle. In him, Martha found a reliable ally against Name, whom both of them hated. He was the one that actually set Anne’s car on fire.

Kat… if Martha told her anything new about Name’s current condition then Kat didn’t tell me… and I didn’t ask.

“We’re here.” She parks the car in front of a modest looking house in a nice neighborhood.

I look at the small house and then at Kat.

“Are you really sure about this? This is a lion we are talking about.”

“I am.” Kat says determined.

I nod and make sure I have my taser and tranquilizer with me. I made sure to pack enough heat to take down anything smaller than an elephant, after last time. I have my knife too, but that won’t be useful against a lion.

As Kat leaves the car, so do I. We walk to the front door paying close attention to the windows, but the lights are out. The whole neighborhood is still asleep.

Kat kneels in front of the door and puts her ear against it, staying completely silent. After a few moments she starts picking the lock.

“John was way better at this than I was.” She mutters softly and several seconds later we hear a soft click.

Kat opens the door slowly and we enter, making as little sound as possible, closing the door shut behind us. I turn on a small tactical light and we walk on the tip of our toes, like burglars. We check a few doors, but then find the lion in his room. The lion is sleeping soundly in his bed, oblivious that we’re in the house with him.

Kat then steps in front of me and reaches for her jacket. She then starts rolling something up.

What is she doing?

‘Click’ She then points at the lion and…

HOLY FUCK!

She shoots him several times with a gun with a silencer… a REAL GUN! The lion barely has any time to react. He dies before fully waking up, but Kat continues shooting him until she runs out of bullets.

“Where did you get that?!” I fight back the urge to scream.

“It’s forbidden to use firearms in Zootopia. Only Reynard’s men can have them and…”

“I know! I got it from one of the guards that work in our condo.“ Kat says.

“YES! BUT WE **NEVER** USE THE GUNS!” I scream horrified.

“WHAT IF THE ZOOTOPIANS FIND OUT?!”

Kat looks at me and says calmly.

“They won’t find out. Don’t worry.” She then grabs her knife.

.

.

Kat closes the trunk and looks at me. She’s covered in lion’s blood and… for the first time tonight… she doesn’t look scary or fierce or determined or strong...

“Can you… drive me home?” She mewls weakly, her eyes tearing up and her whiskers trembling slightly as she looks at me with a sad kitty face.

I nod and she sniffs, sitting in the backseat. Then as the first embers of fire start roaring inside Lionel’s house, we drive away.

Kat stares down at her feet the entire time, sniffing softly while I drive. With the streets empty, we soon arrive at her condo.

As we approach it however, one of the wolves, Jeremy, at the gate stops us and looks nervously at me.

“Rina! Please! She got my gun! Dad is going to freak out if he knows about it!”

I roll my eyes and hand him his pistol back.

“Don’t let her get her paws on it again.” I warn him sternly.

He nods and I drive away from the gate, leaving him behind us. I park in front of Kat’s house and look at the time, 4:57 AM. It’s early… the kids probably aren’t awake yet.

“Let’s go now?” I ask but she doesn’t answer me.

She stares sadly at her feet.

I get out of the car and take a deep breath, feeling my heart heavy. Sigh… the time has come.

I open the back door and smile at Kat, saying softly.

“Kat, you need to get inside, take a warm bath and res...” I stop talking as Kat puts a paw on my arm.

She holds me weakly and I feel a tugging sensation in my chest. I sit by her side and close the door. I stay in silence as Kat cries weakly, holding my arm.

I look at her and close my eyes, sighing heavily. I called her a demoness and a devil tigress more times than I can count in the last few days, and I thought she was merciless and cruel.

I look at the tigress sobbing by my side. She’s cruel and merciless and a devil in disguise but…

“Come here.” I say softly and pull her closer to me.

Kat buries her face in my chest and cries, sobbing louder now. She’s not evil… she just cares about the mammals she likes and that’s it. I know not all mammals can have empathy for strangers. Granted Kat was the first mammal I met that feels nothing when she screws up or kills someone she doesn’t like. That still creeps me out now that I think about it, but I guess I’ve gotten used to it now. I hug her close to me and softly pet her head.

She’s my sister.

.

.

An hour later, Kat finally stops crying. She’s still sniffling a little though. She does seem to have calmed down, but she’s not letting go of my arm… and every time I try to get away from her she digs her claws into my arm.

Gulp…

I am trapped.

Suddenly, Kat starts moving and pulling me along.

“Kat?!” I ask but she just gives me a sad kitty face and I shut up. I can’t say no to that face.

She drags me to the front door and rings the doorbell. In less than a second the door opens and I see Jack’s tired face. He looks concerned at us and then closes his eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief as he sees Kat.

“SWEETHEART’S HOME!” He shouts and soon Ruby and Carmine come running.

“KAT!”

The three of then stare looking worriedly at her and then she pulls me inside the house. Jack closes the door and lets go of me.

“Sweetheart...” Jack mutters softly, staring at her with big cute bunny eyes.

Kat kneels on the floor and hugs the three of them, crying again. Jack, Ruby and Carmine hug her, nuzzling her gently.

“Kat… you didn’t find Name, did you?” Ruby asks softly.

Kat cries even more and the three of them look at me.

“She didn’t find him.” I whisper.

Their faces brighten up. I think I’ve never seen such happy smiles before in my life. They bury their faces against Kat’s neck, nuzzling her.

“Let’s go, Sweetheart.” Jack gazes lovingly at her.

Ruby smiles and licks her cheek.

“We’re going to cook something for you, and then we can watch some movies.” She says.

Kat nods slowly, wiping her tears with the back of her paws, and mewls weakly.

“Okay.”

Jack then looks at me and says.

“You can go now, Rina. You must be tired after looking for Name all night.”

My eyes widen and I gulp. She didn’t tell then she went out for revenge.

“Yeah, looking for Name...” I mutter and nod, turning to leave.

“No...” Kat begs weakly and trembles.

She turns to look at me with teary eyes and sniffs.

“Please…” She mutters.

I feel my heart tightening and stop in my tracks.

“I think I can stay awhile longer.” I say.

Jack and the others smile, nodding approvingly, and the five of us go to the kitchen. As Carmine starts cooking something, we sit around the table, and then, I notice Kat taking out her phone and making a call.

.

* * *

.

The doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it.” I say and walk to the front door.

“Hi!” I say surprised, looking at Skye and Mark.

The arctic vixen can barely react as Kat suddenly comes running from within the house and hugs both foxes. They look confused at her and then she drags them inside the house.

.

* * *

.

Less than two minutes after Mark and Skye arrive, the doorbell rings again, but this time it’s Marian.

The result is the same though, with Kat dragging her into the house.

.

* * *

.

The doorbell rings…

Khan and Kaa smile at me.

“Hello, Rina.” Khan purrs softly.

I give him a smile and then scowl at Kaa.

“Hey, Rina!” Kaa, the little treacherous snake, says.

Hmpf! I don’t trust him.

Kat suddenly appears, hugging both of them. Khan smiles, petting her head, and she takes them inside.

.

* * *

.

The scene happens time and time again.

Jacob and a vixen appear at the door… Kat hugs them and takes them inside.

A lioness and a big black rat appear at the door… … Kat hugs them and takes them inside.

Fangsaber and Sif appear at the door… and despite Fangsaber’s complaints about Kat interrupting their honeymoon… Kat hugs them and takes them inside.

A sleazy looking weasel wearing a wife beater appears at the door… Kat hugs him and takes him inside.

Then…

Jack, the black wolf, and his white wolf bride, well… she must be his wife by now… anyway, Wolf Jack and his wife appear at the door. Wolf Jack’s ears are lying flat on the back of his head and his tail is tucked in between his legs. His wife looks livid. She glares at Kat and snarls, absolutely furious.

“ **You have a lot of nerve to call us again,** **you who**...” She freezes as Kat hugs her tightly.

The female wolf’s expression turns from fury to shock and then to confusion as Kat nuzzles her neck, purring softly.

Kat then lets go of her and hugs Wolf Jack. His eyes widen and his wife starts scowling again.

But then Kat suddenly hugs both of them at the same time. The two wolves stay silent and tilt their heads to the side in confusion, looking at me for answers.

I shrug and then the wolves both whine as Kat drags them inside.

.

* * *

.

Inside the living room, all the mammals dragged by Kat chat bewildered. Apparently she messaged all of them, saying they **needed** to come. Those that ignored her messages soon discovered she would just keep calling them again and again, with different IDs each time, so they just gave up and came here.

At least now I know what she was doing with all our phones earlier.

We’re all sitting on top of pillows on the floor in front of the TV. Kat runs on all fours from one place to another, arranging everyone in order like a sheepdog herding the sheep of a flock together.

Each time she makes one of us move, we end up getting closer and closer to each other until our bodies are touching our neighbor’s bodies. It’s kind of weird, but no one raises an objection to it. The look on Kat’s face and the realization of why she is doing this is enough to make us comply out of curiosity.

Then, when all of us are pressed into one big snuggleball of fur, Kat turns off the lights and makes her way into the middle of us.

She hugs Lily, Jim, Jack, Ruby and Carmine, and I notice her holding two portraits in each of her paws. One is a picture of Name… and the other is a picture of Anne, taken from the newspaper.

I clench my fists and sigh. She didn’t even make it to the front page… she was barely a side note to them.

Kat then looks at a camera she positioned beside the TV and waits… and waits… and…

‘FLASH!’ MOTHERFUC…

I, and most of the others, blink a few times. Damn it! That flash was brutal.

Kat smiles, hugging both pictures over her chest and then turns on the TV. One of the movies she bought, a family movie, starts playing…

She then purrs loudly with a satisfied grin.

.

* * *

.

“Goodbye!” Kat purrs, licks Sif’s cheek and watches happily as he walks away.

I smile and lean on the wall. After the movie ended, Kat turned back to how she has always been, a purring ball of fur.

Even though EVERYONE but Kat, Lily and Jim hated Name, no one complained that the memorial was to both Name and Anne. I despise Name… but just like everyone else, I let Kat have it. The poor tigress still adores him, even now. I can’t say I’ll miss the bastard though.

And I’m so happy everything went smoothly! Even Wolf Jack’s wife was smiling in the end. She was reluctant to forgive Kat at first, but she warmed up to her after Fangsaber told her that Kat was demented and mentally challenged.

I… I don’t think she’s any of those, but whatever.

Kat is happy! And she’s over Name and Anne’s deaths! That’s what matters. I hope Name is dead anyway… I know that he just used her and left, but I don’t want him to come back ever again.

Then, as mammals started leaving, she said her goodbyes to all of them in the same way, with a long hug, lots of purrs and a big lick on the cheek.

Kat turns to the last mammal, the sneaky looking weasel.

“I’m a good boy!” He says fearfully, trembling uncontrollably.

“Awww! I know!” Kat purrs and hugs him.

“That’s why I have a gift for you!” Kat licks his cheek and shows him a set of car keys.

The weasel’s jaw drops and Kat purrs.

“It’s not new, but you can paint it and turn it into the taxi you wanted.”

The weasel stares at the keys and his eyes water.

“Mistress Silverfur, thank you… I’ll be a good boy.”

These two must’ve had some kinky shit going on in the past.

“I know you will!” Kat purrs and raises one finger.

“Good luck with your girl, Duke! AH! And remember to wash the blood out of the trunk okay!”

Sigh! I facepaw and shake my head. She’s back to normal alright.

The weasel nods and gives her a big hug before running outside. I hear him gasp happily as he spots his car and roll my eyes. If he knew what we transported with that car he wouldn’t want it… but then again, Kat is the one giving him a gift, so he probably already expected there would be a catch.

Jack stops by my side, scratching his neck tiredly, and smiles.

“I already put the kids to sleep, Sweetheart.” He says happily.

I feel my eyes nearly closing and yawn loudly.

“I think I’m going to put myself to sleep now.” I stretch my arms.

I didn’t get any sleep yesterday.

Kat then turns to me and purrs.

“I can take you home, Rodney!” She skips over to me and gives me a hug.

“You deserve a reward for helping me the whole night, and I’m going to be worried if you drive home tired like this.”

“Well, if you really mean it, then sure.” I then I realize this is the perfect opportunity and smile.

“Well, if you want to reward me then maybe you could start calling me by my real name… Rina?” I ask hopefully.

Kat stares at me with a big smile and purrs.

“I’m not going to call you by your tranny name, Rodney… it’s weird.”

Jack chuckles and I sigh.

“C’mon!” She purrs, pulling my arm.

“Don’t let her do anything weird.” Jack says.

I’ll try...

.

* * *

.

“There! Safe and sound in your home!” Kat purrs, hugging me as we enter my apartment.

“Thanks for the ride.” I smile and yawn softly.

Kat looks worriedly at me and wiggles her whiskers.

“Before I go… there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

I nod and close the door. Kat and I sit on the couch and she stares at me.

“Rodney, I’m worried about your mental health.”

I raise an eyebrow in surprise.

That’s a first! Considering all the things she has put me through lately, one could say she was actively trying to make me go insane.

“I think it’s time for you to accept your body and admit you’re a man.” Kat purrs, smiling cutely.

Sigh!

“Kat… I’m a woman.”

She narrows her eyes.

“No, you’re a man! You even said you liked women!”

I close my eyes and groan.

“That’s because I’m homosexual!”

She wiggles her whiskers and then asks.

“If you’re gay then why did you turn down that male hooker I got you? You hurt his feelings you know!”

Oh my God!

“I’m not gay! Well, yes, I am! But I’m a woman. I’m a lesbian.” I whine.

Kat then stares at me, like a kitty cat, for some time and then huffs.

“I see...”

She… she understood me?

“You need someone to show you that you’re a man.” She grins.

Oh for fucks sake! It’s like Dad and her have some sort of mental block when it comes to this conversation.

“I’m not a man!”

Kat stares at me for a bit and then smiles mischievously as one of her paws slips inside my pants.

“Meow! What do we have here?” She purrs.

My jaw drops and I stare mortified at her. SHE CAN’T…

“For a female you sure are packing some serious heat! I never saw a girl with a cock and balls before.” She grins and taunts.

“A big fat cock!” She then takes her paw off my pants and licks it seductively.

I gulp, feeling my heart race faster.

“Kat! You can’t do this! We… we’re technically sisters!”

“Don’t fret, Rodney! I did this to Jacob all the time!” She purrs.

That only makes me feel worse.

“But now the mystery is solved! You have a dick. You have two balls! You’re a male, end of story.” She grins victoriously.

I take a huge breath and recite the same thing I told Dad over and over again through the years.

“Kat, I am gay and I am female! The reason you’re confused is because I’m a spotted hyena. Female spotted hyenas have pseudo penises and pseudo balls instead of a normal vagina.” Maybe she’ll understand. Dad sure never did.

“Ewww!” Kat’s eyes widen and she giggles.

“That’s so weird! No wonder you’re gay! I wouldn’t want to put my dick in one of those if I was a male either.” She then thinks for a second and purrs.

”But you still have to accept that you’re a male! Being gay doesn’t change your gender! And being a tranny is weird!”

“BUT I **DO** LIKE FEMALES, KAT!” FUCK!

Damn why can’t Jack or someone else die so this dumb slut gets serious and starts using her fucking brain again!

I scowl at her and...

Oh God… that was so unnecessary. I feel like a jerk now.

Kat stares at me with a blank face for a long time, absorbing what I have just told her. I wait, hopeful and then...

She wiggles her whiskers.

“Then if you have a dick and like females… you’re a male!” She purrs.

“OH MY GOD!” I groan and ask desperately.

“Didn’t you hear anything I just said?”

“I heard you like females and that you’re confused and lost.” She responds softly and then walks to the front door.

“And that’s why Natasha is here to help.” She purrs, opening the door and revealing the stunning female gray wolf waiting outside.

She walks inside and even though her trench coat is covering most of her body. Even covered as she is, I can safely say she’s gorgeous.

“Since I’m such a good sister, I already paid for everything beforehand!” Kut purrs proudly.

“Now have fun you two! Ah! And Rodney! I paid her a little bit extra so… cum inside as much as you want!” She giggles playfully and closes the door.

“No! Wait, Ka...” My eyes widen and I stare at the canine goddess in front of me as she lets her trench coat fall to the floor.

God fucking damn it!

She’s perfect! Her fur seems to shine and looks soft as a cloud. Her back fur has a light gray tone while her belly and chin are white as snow. Her big tail wags and her hips sway as she walks in my direction.

She sits on the couch, extremely close to me, and crosses her voluptuous thighs.

“I can see this is your first time doing this!” She giggles softly.

I choke and gulp dryly, my heart beating a million times per second. It’s not just my first time with a hooker… it’s my first time with a woman, period.

All females I tried to date got pretty freaked out by my pseudo dick pussy and dumped me… and it’s not like I can hit on straight females while being a girl. I tried and it didn’t work.

I can’t even masturbate properly because a normal dildo would hurt me. That’s why I was so interested in the female hyena specialized toys that Mark mentioned. I was going to buy one, but of course, Kat couldn’t let me have a break could she?

And now she’s forcing me to be with a slut again. I… I don’t want my first time to be with a slut… or do I?

I stare at her and think. Maybe I could use her for practice. It’s not as if anyone needs to know my first time was with a hooker… and Dad said it was pretty common for that to happen back in Earth.

And if I don’t fuck her then I’m sure Kat won’t stop throwing whores my way until...

As I silently curse my species genetic heritage for giving me a crazy set of genitals, Natasha smiles, putting one of her soft paws on my thigh.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be gentle!” She smiles lasciviously and softly rubs my crotch.

“Hmmm… you’re a big boy aren’t you?” She giggles and then slowly opens my pants, pulling my underwear out of the way.

“A really big boy!” She licks her lips as she sees my pseudo dick and balls.

My cheeks heat up and I look flustered at her. Female hyena’s pseudo penises are generally bigger than real male hyena penises. There’s no need to praise me!

She kneels in front of me and rubs both of my tights at the same time. My pseudo dick hardens even more in arousal.

“Let’s start with a kiss, shall we!” She puts a condom on my pseudo cock and gives the tip a quick lick.

I shudder as her warm tongue touches my pseudo member and soon she puts my fake cock in her mouth.

“Awww fuck!” God this… awww fuck!

I pant hard and Natasha slowly bobs her head back and forth. I never felt anything like this before! She then gets half of my pseudo penis in her mouth and I gasp softly, out of breath.

She gags a little bit as the tip of my fake cock hits the back of her throat and then with a big slurping sound she licks my cock and smiles at me.

”This is going to be a big... hard... popsicle to swallow!“ She grins and licks my cock, lapping around with her big wolf ton...

“AH C’MON!” Kat exclaims annoyed, bursting back inside the apartment.

Natasha and I freeze.

Kat huffs angrily.

“Damn it, Natasha! I hired you to make Rodney a man! How are you going to do that if you can’t even suck his cock right?”

“Excuse me?!” Natasha exclaims indignantly.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I saw you gagging!” Kat points at my pseudo dick and hisses.

“You don’t even know what to do with that! You told me you were the best in Zootopia.”

Oh God!

“YOU WERE WATCHING US?!” I scratch my itchy arms and gasp.

I feel violated.

“I **am** the best in Zootopia!” Natasha answers crossing her arms in annoyance.

Kat glares at her and laughs again.

“HAH! Well, the best in Zootopia isn’t up to the task! I mean, for fuck’s sake! Why would I pay you to do this job if I knew I could do it much better.”

Natasha’s fur bristles and she snarls.

“So you think you’re better than me!”

Kat giggles and purrs.

“Sweetie, please! I could do a better job than you did with a blindfold on and not using my paws! In fact!” She walks past Natasha and stands in front of me.

“Stand aside, Bitch! You might learn one thing or two from your betters.”

Wha….WHAT?!

Kat stares at me and I freeze like a mouse being looked down upon by a hungry cat. She’s licking her chops, looking at me as if I’m a big slab of meat.

My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and Kat takes off the long t-shirt she wears as pajamas. I pant hard, staring at her naked body and realize my pseudo dick is even harder than before.

Kat… she… might be my sister but we’re not related and… she’s just as gorgeous as Natasha is. I… I didn’t think much about it before because I don’t like looking at my sisters like that and I’m not a pervert, and I am a good person that respects Dad and…

“Don’t worry, Rodney.” Kat purrs softly, taking off the condom Natasha put on me. She grabs another one and unrolls it with a sly grin..

“Just let your Sis take care of you!” She winks and kneels in front of me, putting the condom in her mouth.

Natasha huffs annoyed as Kat makes sure to keep her paws away from me and closes her eyes before leaning closer to my pseudo dick. Kat uses her whiskers to locate my pseudo cock, their tips ticking me a little, and then she leans forward.

“Awww my God!“ I moan surprised as in one quick motion, Kat takes my whole pseudo cock in her mouth, using her tongue to put the condom on, and then lets it go.

My pseudo penis, now fully erect and packed to go, stands firm and throbs right in front of Kat’s face. She kisses it, right in the middle and I gasp as her big rough tongue suddenly coils around my pseudo member. It is as if the condom didn’t exist and I feel everything as Kat gives it a wet lick and then, in one go, she once again greedily shoves my whole pseudo cock in her mouth.

“Aww!” I moan, shivering in pleasure, and then relax, letting my arms fall to the side.

It… it’s just like Zedbra said! She has no gag reflex! None at all! My tip snuggles cozily inside her warm tight throat and her tongue massages the rest. God! I…

“Awwww!” I gasp, nearly jumping in reflex as she starts moving.

Kat’s head quickly bobs up and down, at varying speeds, adjusting to my moans. Oh God! I’m so sorry, Zedbra! You were right! I shouldn’t have judged you! The wounds you got were totally worth it! You’re not a pervert! Her tough is rough, just enough so that I can feel each movement, no matter how small. My hips act on their own and each time she sucks me, my body moves forward.

“Awwww!”

Her mouth makes loud wet slurping sounds. My entire body feels numb and the only things I can feel are the pleasure and my pseudo cock being sucked as if Kat had a vacuum cleaner inside of her. From time to time, as she gobbles down my pseudo dick, she stops with my whole fake member inside of her and her tongue lashes out. She licks my fake ball sack and sucks me even harder, in a greedy effort to take even more of me inside of her.

“Awwww!” God… I… I won’t last long! This striped succubus! She’s too much for me… I… I…

“AH… AWWWWWWWW!” I then feel… the best pleasure I have ever felt in my entire life.

My whole body goes numb and my tongue hangs out of my mouth. Waves of electricity run along my pseudo cock making me tremble in pleasure. I feel as if my pseudo cock was shooting out thick warm juices inside of her and…

Shooting out?

I look confused at her. With a slurp, Kat lets go of my pseudo cock and grins. She opens her eyes and licks her chops. At the tip of my fake member, the condom is holding back some… white… sticky substance and even more of it is still leaking from inside my fake cock.

What… what the fuck is going on?!

Kat then gently takes the condom off, ties its end so it doesn’t leak, and gives my tip a few more sucks, cleaning it from any bodily fluids.

“Thanks for the milk!” She purrs satisfied and then glances at Natasha.

“Learned any new tricks, bitch?” She asks mockingly, dangling the loaded condom in the air in front of the prostitute.

The she wolf huffs and snarls.

“I don’t need to take any of this crap!” She grabs her trench coat and throws some money at Kat.

“I have other clients. Goodbye!” Natasha puts on her coat and storms out of my apartment.

“MEOWHAHAHA! Don’t be a sore loser!” Kat purrs and runs after her, slamming the door closed.

“I can show you some tricks if you wa...” Her voice disappears in the distance.

My paws shake as I scratch my itchy arms, staring horrified at the condom on the floor and the content inside it.

That… that sticky white stuff looks like...

I gulp and my eyes water up.

.

.

I get out of my car and run inside the old building. Few mammals know it, but inside this building near the Docks, there’s an underground health clinic. The same illegal clinic that Reynard and his workers have been using since forever.

I run past the rooms until I arrive at Doctor Ned’s Operation room. I open the door not bothering to knock first and see Zed talking to two red foxes.

“Ah! Hello, Rina! Nice to see you!” Doctor Ned, a middle-aged gray fox wearing a bloodstained lab jacket, smiles as he sees me.

“I’ll finish helping this lovely couple here and then I’ll be right with you.”

I glare at him but nod, not wanting to drag the poor foxes into my problems.

Ned then looks at the vixen lying naked on his operating table and claps his paws.

“Well, have you two love birds decided yet?”

The vixen and the tod standing next to her glance at the catalog they are reading and then the tod says.

“We were thinking… do you have any with blue eyes?”

“Sorry… we’re out of that one...” Ned answers unhappily.

“But, last month we managed to restock our supply of a high grade product.” He smiles and then points at the catalog.

The two foxes nod interested and I glance at them curiously, trying to peek at what they are looking at.

Ned notices my interest and then comments.

“Good ole’ Jimmy here is sterile! So they’re looking for sperm donors!”

Hmpf!

“And they couldn’t go to a better place for that?” I ask bitterly.

Ned doesn’t notice the anger in my voice and chuckles.

“The good hospitals are too expensive. Besides, haven’t you heard about it? They are getting rid of the fox sperm, blood, organ donations… everything. They’re saying they don’t want more of us on the streets and don’t want to patch us up if we get hurt.” He shrugs.

“More customers for me then!”

The… the hospitals are doing what?!

“Are you sure this is the real deal?” The vixen asks.

“The product is fresh! But you guys better choose quickly! I’m sure it will end soon and who knows when I’ll manage to get another supply.” Ned responds.

The two foxes look at each other and then the vixen nods.

“We’re going with Nick Wilde then.” The tod says.

Ned grins and says excitedly.

“A wonderful idea! Let’s hope your kits have big emerald green eyes then!” Ned walks out of the room and a few minutes later comes back with a wolf sized fake dick in his paws.

“Does it need to be that big?” The vixen asks fearfully.

Ned sighs and nods.

“It’s the only size we’ve got.”

The fuck are they doing?!

Ned lubes the wolf dildo and then looks at the vixen.

“Open wide, sweet cheeks!”

The vixen opens her legs and uses her paws to spread her pussy wide open. Ned then slowly inserts the dildo inside of her.

“You’re doing great, honey!” The tod says softly, gently petting her shoulder as she squirms and whines.

“Aaaand there!” Ned says as the dildo reaches the limit.

He then starts pressing the fake dildo as if it was a toothpaste tube and after awhile he removes it. The vixen pants out of breath, her limbs lie on the table and her pussy is a gaping hole with a small streak of sperm leaving it.

“Fertilization complete!” Ned yips happily and then puts the dildo inside a bucket with the tag ‘Needing Sterilization’ on it.

“Let her lie there for twenty minutes to make sure nothing spills, and then you two can call me back when the pregnancy tests come back positive.”

“Thank you, Doctor Ned!” The tod says happily.

“Ahhh...” The vixen mumbles incoherently.

Ned then turns to me and smiles.

“What did you need?”

“THAT is how you do artificial insemination?” I ask shocked.

He nods bewildered and I groan. Oh my God! I know this is an illegal clinic, but for fucks sake! That’s something I would expect to see if I lived during the Middle Ages!

“I want to talk to you… in private!” I add angrily.

He guides me to his office and closes the door.

“So… what’s the...”

“I’m a male!” I say angrily.

Ned stares at me for a few seconds and then smiles.

“Good for you! Did you change your sex or...”

“NED!” I scream, gripping my paws into fists.

“I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A MAN! YOU TRICKED ME INTO THINKING I WAS A FEMALE! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

Reynard always took the kids to Ned since he couldn’t take us to a legal doctor or there would be questions about where the fuck he was getting all those kids. Ned was the one who told me I was a female.

I… I was young and didn’t remember much of my past life. In fact, even now I don’t remember shit! I was a kid back then, but I knew that the doctor’s word held a LOT more weight than the word of a stoned fox.

But he was wrong!

Ned tilts his head to the side cutely and scratches his chin.

“Ah… so Reynard was right. Well, this shit happens. Sorry.”

“SORRY!” I fight back the urge to jump on his throat and tear his head from his shoulders.

“I LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE AS A LESBIAN YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL EVERYONE?!”

“The hell should I know?” Ned whines.

OH MY GOD! Dad and Kat are **NEVER** going to stop teasing me about this!

I glare at him.

“You’re a joke! You don’t deserve your medical license!” I rip the frame from the wall in which he displays his medical license and… wait a second.

I squint my eyes looking at it and…

“You mother fucker!” I turn to him and growl furiously.

“YOU’RE A MASSEUR!”

“Yeah!” He nods, wagging his tail.

I nearly punch his face in fury and snarl.

“YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT THEY CALLED YOU HEAVENLY PAWS ZED BECAUSE YOU WERE A GENIUS SURGEON!”

He crosses his arms and huffs indignantly.

“Well, then that’s your fault!”

“Have you ever even been to Medical School?!” I ask horrified.

“No… but medical licenses are overrated anyway! Who needs them when you have style?” He grins.

Ah…

My eyes water up and I cry. Tears roll down my cheeks and I feel my legs giving out on me. I fall to my knees and my stomach twists in disgust. I shouldn’t be crying like this. I can’t cry like this anymore. I’m a male!

I should be strong… I…

“What am I going to do?” I whine in despair.

A paw rests on my shoulder and Ned gives me a soft smile.

“Only one thing you can do now, kid.” He takes his massage therapy certification back and puts a bottle of whiskey in my paws.

“Be a man!”

.

* * *

.

July 16th 2016

.

* * *

.

I open my eyes… well… I half open my eyes and groan as the pain inside my head makes my vision spin.

“Rodney!” Kat purrs behind metal bars.

What… why is she in a cell… wait!

I look around and whine. **I** am the one who’s inside in a cell!

“I already paid your bail! I’m getting you out of there!” Kat purrs.

God… what did I do last night?!

A wolf officer stares at me with his ears laying low and his tail tucked between his legs.

“Are you sure you want him out?” He whines.

“We needed three people to hold him.” He glances distrustfully at me.

“He bit Steve!” He whines.

“Don’t worry! Rodney’s a good boy!” Kat giggles.

The wolf sighs and reaches for the cell keys.

.

* * *

.

I groan as I lean back in the passenger seat.

“Here’s some water for your hangover!” Kat purrs and sits behind the wheel.

I stare at the water bottle and ask weakly.

“Kat… what did I do last night?”

She looks excitedly at me and purrs.

“You went to a bar, drank your tail off, picked a fight with some tough looking guys and got arrested!” She giggles.

Oh fuck…

“That was so manly!” She stares at me with dreamy eyes.

No! That was criminal and completely irresponsible.

“Kat… I have something to tell you...”

She wiggles her whiskers cutely and I sigh.

“Kat… I’m a man.”

Her eyes widen in surprise.

“Rodney?! That means...”

I nod and my cheeks burn in shame as I think about all the years I lived believing I was a lesbian.

“I’m 100%... a normal male hyena.”

“YES!” She exclaims and jumps out of her seat and onto my lap.

Her butt presses against my actually real male hyena bulge and I gulp nervously.

“KAT! STOP!”

She ignores me and hugs me tightly.

“I knew it I knew it! It worked! That’s the gay cure… blowjobs!” She grins.

I facepaw and groan.

“The gay cure is not...” Sigh! You know what… I’m going to let her have this one.

I whine, feeling my head throbbing, and beg.

“Please… take me home. My head is killing me.”

“Ah! Sure! Sure!” Kat goes back to the drivers seat and purrs.

“We just have to go get something first.”

I lean back and Kat drives calmly through the city. Soon, we arrive at a poor neighborhood and she parks the car.

“I’ll go see Mark and will be right back!”

I nod and close my eyes. I should go with her, seeing as I’m her bodyguard, but…

I’m no condition to work right now… and she’s probably the most dangerous mammal roaming these streets anyway.

An extended amount of time later, Kat comes back holding a few bags.

“All set!” She purrs.

“What’s in the bags?” I ask, glancing at them curiously.

Kat doesn’t respond. She just looks at me and grins evilly.

.

* * *

.

“Rina!” Jack, Ruby and Carmine exclaim as they open the door.

Sigh… I wanted to go to my house.

“Why were you arrested?” Ruby asks with a disapproving tone.

“Rodney picked a fight in a bar.” Kat giggles and hugs me.

“He acted like a real man! Because he knows he’s a man now!” She purrs.

Her concept of masculinity is really fucked up. I guess that’s why she liked Name. The three of them look perplexed at me and Carmine asks.

“Rina?”

Oh boy… here we go!

.

* * *

.

I open my eyes groggily and yawn. Kat suddenly nuzzles my neck and I smile a little. Jack, Ruby, Carmine and the kids are snuggling with us. We’re all lying in one big bed as a family.

I thought they were going to mock me and think I’m retarded for the gender confusion stuff that happened but… they just laughed a little and didn’t care much about it at all. If only everyone could be like that.

Zedbra and Meowtin aren’t going to leave me alone and will tease me forever now.

“Rodney...” Kat mewls sleepily.

“What time is it?”

I look at the clock and yawn.

“Six… we slept all afternoon.”

“Ah, good!” She closes her eyes and nuzzles my neck again.

“I just have to meet Gazelle at eight.”

My eyes widen and I gasp.

SHE’S MEETING WITH GAZELLE!

.

* * *

.

“I can’t believe we’re meeting Gazelle.” I say excitedly.

Kat and Khan roll their eyes.

“Please, Rodney! It’s not as if you haven’t met her before.” Kat says as she lights the candles.

I cross my arms and huff.

“Well… last time I met her we were in a life or death situation.”

Khan chuckles.

“And now that you know you’re a male, perhaps it is time for you to forget about those kinds of things.” He purrs, helping Kat up close.

“Gazelle is not just for girls.” I whine but then notice Khan is not even paying attention to me.

“Here, let me do that for you.” He purrs, helping Kat reach a high candle.

His paw rests on her back and she smiles delicately to him.

Sigh…

As she giggles and runs to the next spot in the large living room, I approach Khan and say.

“Please, don’t hit on her.” I look with concern at him.

“It’s not going to be good for your health.”

Khan chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“You’re still as dramatic as ever.”

He wouldn’t say that if she knew how dangerous it is to be near her.

“I’m just trying to look after one of my brothers.” I shrug and say.

“As much as you like to pretend otherwise, you’re a softie, and I don’t want you to get hurt by her.” I say softly.

Khan was always nice to me and everyone else. He never made fun of my genitals when we all thought I was a female.

He smiles, and shakes his head.

“Too late for that, Ri… Rodney.” He looks at Kat and purrs.

“But I finally figured her out. I know why she didn’t end up with Nick, Jack, me or anyone else for that matter… I know what she is looking for in a man… and Wang made me see it.”

“She likes scummy bastards who treat her bad, like Name.” I mutter angrily as I remember the fox.

Khan shakes his head.

“No… he didn’t treat her bad. He...”

The doorbell rings and Kat purrs excitedly.

“I’ll get it!” She runs out of the room.

Khan sighs.

“Now, prepare for trouble, Rodney.” He says and wiggles his whiskers.

Suddenly, the living room door opens again and Gazelle enters the room, accompanied by her four tiger dancers, Sa…

“I’m really thankful you could come today.” Khan purrs amicably and takes her hoof.

“You look lovely tonight.” He leans down and gives the back of her hoof a lick.

“Thank you, Mayor.” She responds elegantly.

I cover my mouth and giggle in glee… I mean. I chuckle happily, like a male, and stare at the best singer Zootopia has ever had.

“C’mon! I don’t have the whole night to waste with you guys!” Kat says slightly annoyed and walks past them.

Why is she mad?

Khan clears his throat and gestures for his guests to take a seat on the couch in front of Kat while he sits in the armchair between the two couches.

“Now, I am here to help you two sort your differe...”

“This hoe needs to stop stalking me!” Kat snarls.

GASP!

Gazelle’s grip on her purse tightens and the tiger dancers look very annoyed at Kat.

“I assure you I’m not stalking you, Miss Rider.” Gazelle responds coldly.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and huffs.

“Oh yeah? Then how about the time you were dressed as some creepy sex offender and tried to lure me in so you could rape me and steal my kidneys? Or the time you got your crazy mob to attack my food trailer? Or the time you tried to get my late husband arrested because he fucked and dumped you? Or the time you appeared on TV and said they should take my baby away and how now they are sending a fucking social worker to my house!” She growls furiously.

That… that doesn’t sound like something Gazelle would do at all. Gazelle and the dancers gasp, looking uncomfortably at Kat.

Khan smiles calmly and purrs.

“Please, Katheryn… some of those accusations do not sound exactly accurate.”

“Well… I might be making it sound worse but… she keeps coming at me! Time and time again.” Kat says, glaring distrustfully at Gazelle.

Gazelle stares at her for awhile and then says.

“I’m… very sorry about what happened to your sandwich trailer that day, but it was all an accident. And the reason I was disguised when I first met you was so I could walk around incognitos to avoid being recognized. It wasn’t with the intention of luring you into something shady.” She says softly but then her expression hardens.

“And about your husband… he did trick me. So I’m not apologizing about it. And yes, when I was asked about my opinion on the incestuous cub in your belly, I did say it would be best if the cub was taken from you and given to a better family.” She says coldly.

“And I still believe that.”

Oh shit!

Kat glares so hard at Gazelle that for I moment I imagined that I would see her pouncing on Gazelle’s neck and blood spluttering everywhere.

“Please, lets all try to remain civil here.” Khan purrs and smiles, gesturing at the table filled with food and drinks in front of them.

“Katheryn arranged these refreshments and snacks for all of us, anticipating a long discussion. So why don’t we eat a little before we continue?”

Kat and Gazelle glare at each other.

.

* * *

.

What the fuck am I seeing?

“Awwwh! No!” Gazelle giggles and hiccups, putting her hooves on her cheeks as Saber puts his paw on her thigh.

“I’m way better than that bastard fox.” Khan snarls, putting his paw on Kat’s hips and pulling her closer to him.

“Oh Khan!” Kat purrs, gazing lovingly at him.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

They are all drunk!

Well, except Kat! She didn’t drink a thing since she’s pregnant, but she already likes to act like a slutty cat normally, so now that she has an incentive she will just go with the flow.

Khan growls softly and drinks another bottle of whiskey. My eyes widen as he downs the whole thing in one go and throws it away.

“You should come to my room so I can show you what a real male is like.”

Kat puts a paw on his chest, her eyes shining, but then she averts her gaze and purrs embarrassed.

“I can’t! I just became a widow!”

Khan growls and slips a paw under her skirt, right between his legs. She moans a little and he growls.

“My cock is going to make you forget that he ever existed.” He takes his paw from under her skirt, showing her his fingers, wet with her pussy juices.

“You’re already wet and ready for me.”

Kat gazes enamored at Khan, her eyes shining, but then she points at nowhere in particular and shouts.

“OHMYGOD! WHAT’S THAT?!”

Khan and the other drunken mammals stare at where she pointed and I furrow my eyebrows as she jumps off of the couch and runs in my direction. What is she do…

“Let’s go, Rodney!”

She takes me out of the room and then locks the door.

“Kat, what is going on?”

She looks at me and giggles.

“I never expected Khan could be so… so… manly!” She covers her face and purrs like crazy.

“I was afraid I would lose control!”

God damn it! I roll my eyes and snarl.

“I mean about why are they acting like that? And why are you locking them inside?”

“Ah!” Kat exclaims and grabs my arm, pulling me along as she walks down the corridor.

“That’s because they’re horny! Mark sold me those candles and some stuff to put into the foods and drinks. He said that it wasn’t magic, but it was specially designed to make tigers horny!”

“WHAT?!”

She giggles and purrs.

“He said it was aphrodisiacs and pheromones or whatever! I also got some gazelle ones as well to make sure she would fall for it.”

My heart beats faster and I stop her before we get to the end of the hallway.

“Kat… what did you do?” I ask fearfully.

“Rodney, remember when I told you that life is a movie?”

I nod.

She grins.

“Well! We’re about to defeat the final boss! The big villain! Kaa put me in contact with her and convinced her to come here today!“

“WHAT?!” I scratch my itchy arms and say.

“Kat! Gazelle is not the villain!”

Now that she mentions it! Didn’t we just find about some crazy conspiracy or some shit?

“But the social worker appeared right after she talked on TV!” She responds.

I roll my eyes and groan.

“And whatever you’re planning on doing, it is not going to stop more social workers from coming to your...” Wait a minute.

“I never saw any social workers.”

She wiggles her whiskers and smiles cutely.

“I beat him up a few days ago and he said he wouldn’t come back without a police escort.” She purrs proudly.

“And that means I get time to deal with the one who sent him.” She narrows her eyes.

“I’m going get my camera and after those tigers fuck her brains out I’m going to take pics of everything and put it on social media saying she’s just a big slut that wants to steal my cub because she can’t have any tiger cubs on her own!” She smiles and purrs.

Ah…

That… that pain in the back of my head…

Is it an aneurysm caused by the sheer stupidity of this plan?

Because I think it is!

I shake my head a little and ask.

“Then why did you have to drag Khan into all of this?”

“Kaa asked me to! He said it was to repay him for his help during Name’s trial!”

KAA! That snake! He…

Oh no! He’s trying to get Khan out of office so he can be the mayor. And he’ll throw Gazelle under the bus along with Khan!

I… I can’t let that happen! I need to sto…

‘Crash!’

Kat and I turn around surprised and see the living room door being tossed around as if it was nothing.

‘ **Groowwwl!** ’ Khan walks out of the living room, standing on all fours.

He glares at us and bares his fangs.

Hmm…

“Hey Khan...” I say softly, but he runs in our direction.

Oh shit!

.

* * *

.

Oh… my God!

The first thing I feel when I wake up is pain and the smell of vomit, probably my vomit to be honest. I feel as if a fucking train had ran over me, and considering that Khan threw me to the wall like a rag doll, the train might have hurt a whole lot less.

With difficulty I stand up and gulp dryly as I see the broken door to Khan’s reading room. I enter, feeling my body scream in pain with each step, but fortunately I don’t think anything’s broken.

My blood freezes as I see the destruction that happened to this place. There are claw marks and torn books everywhere. Everything about this sight screams extreme violence.

Yet…

In the middle of the room, lying on the soft carpet, there are two tigers sleeping peacefully. Khan and Kat are completely naked. Khan is embracing Kat protectively, pressing her against his chest, and she’s hugging his torso as if he was a big stuffed animal. Kat looks fine, but Khan has some scratches on his body.

They purr softly and I fight back the urge to scream.

DAMN IT, KAT! Thanks for checking on me, you slutty tigress! Oh, and thanks for nearly killing me as well, Khan! I hope she was real tight and warm for you. Fuck… I hope you had a fun time emptying your balls inside her while I lay unconscious on the cold floor.

Damn…

How long have I been passed out?

OH SHIT!

Gazelle!

I run back to the hallway and…

I see Gazelle sitting on the floor beside the destroyed living room door. I approach her silently and cringe as I see her covered in dry cum. Her eyes are wide open and she’s staring blankly at the wall.

“Tell Katheryn I won’t bother her anymore. I will get out of social media and media in general for awhile.” She says without emotion avoiding looking in my direction.

“I… I need to rethink the life choices that brought me here.”

My eyes water up and ask sadly.

“Gazelle… are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m great!” She responds.

“I just had tiger penises shoved in every orifice I have at the same time.”

Oh…

“I’m probably going to write a song about it… once I figure out a way to make it kid friendly… and which of my dancers I am going to be officially dating after this. I need to date them… after this...”

“Do you want any help?” I ask concerned.

“No.. I’m fine… thank you.” She says and keeps quiet.

Sigh...

I want to go home.

I already saw and heard my quota for today.

I drag myself to the front door and…

“Hello, Rodney! A beautiful night isn’t it!” Dad chuckles as he strolls down the road.

“Dad… DAD!” My heart skips a beat and I run in his direction.

“DAD!” I cry and hug him, lifting him from the ground.

“Whoa! Calm down boy! You’re going to give this old silver fox a heart attack at this rate!” He smiles and hugs me, saying softly.

“I missed you too.”

“Dad.” I kneel on the ground, still hugging him, and tears rolling down my cheeks. I stare at him and so many emotions overpower me at once. I gasp and…

“Dad… you… you were right” I cry and bury my face against his chest.

“I’m a male.”

“That’s great to hear boy!” He wraps his arms around my head and pets me gently.

“I knew spending some time around my girl would toughen you up.”

He chuckles and I whimper.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you all too!” He licks the top of my head and says.

“I took the fastest way in and out of Terra to make sure I could get back quickly, but I guess I wasn’t quick enough. I heard the news about what happened here in my absence.”

I stare at him, my vision blurred by tears, and he smiles bitterly.

“It’s hard you know. You grow older, weaker. You become softer, but your enemies are always out there… strong, and waiting in the shadows. One moment of carelessness and decades of work go down the drain.” He looks up at the starry sky and sighs.

“I think it’s past time I retired.” He smiles.

“I’m going to enjoy my late years with my crazy daughter and my grandchildren away from this city.” He thinks for awhile and says tiredly.

“I tried to help them, Rodney. Terrans and Zootopians alike… but it’s hard working alone. My compatriots didn’t approve of me favoring the Zootopians and the Zootopians accused me of favoring the Terrans.” His smile disappears.

“Two years… two years from now will be the last of us to appear outside of Terran lands and then we won’t need to stay here anymore.”

”I’m tired of this country, Rodney. These people don’t like us and think I am the enemy even though I...” He shakes his head.

“I’m tired of postponing the inevitable. If they don’t want me, then I’m going to leave. They can fend for themselves. Let these youngsterstake care of the trouble their forefathers brought down upon them. I already did my part.” He snarls, baring his fangs at the night sky.

I sniff and say softly.

“Dad… I don’t understand.”

He looks at me and his expression softens.

“Sorry, your old father was just ranting for a little bit. Don’t mind about it.”

He smiles and pets my head.

“I also heard how you had a hard time taking care of that airheaded daughter of mine. You did a god job looking out for her, better than I expected, and now that I am back… think it’s time for you to get some rest and go back to your old position.”

Oh my God! I cry tears of joy and smile. YES! No more taking care of Kat! I can still talk to her, but I don’t need to follow her through the fire and flames anymore! She can wreak pandemonium as much as she wants and I can watch from afar like Jack and the others do!

Dad wags his tail and says excitedly.

“That’s what I was going to say, but...”

Huh?!

“… look at you! You have a more mature expression! You finally accepted yourself as a male!” Dad says appearing proud of me and smiles.

“I think her presence has had a positive influence on you! So from this point onward, I’m thinking you can be Katheryn’s official bodyguard.” he says excited.

Ah…

I raise my paws to the sky.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...


	59. The sins of the fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Both me and the proofreader/editor had lots of trouble IRL!
> 
> Does anyone still read this?
> 
> Does anyone pay attention to the chapter names?
> 
> I appear a little in this chapter, so bear with it!

.

* * *

 

.

July 16th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn and purr, rubbing my nose on a soft furry pillow… wait a second! I open my eyes and gasp.

“Khan!” I mutter softly in surprise.

I’m snuggling with him! Oh shit! How long I have been asleep? I completely forgot what happened before I dozed off! I wiggle my whiskers and purr. Khan was so… so…

Manly!

My heart beats faster and I feel my cheeks burning up as I stare at his wide chest. I didn’t know he could be so dreamy and virile and… and… My ears lay flat on my head and I sigh. He was just like Name. Damn it. Now I’m feeling guilty. I should’ve scratched Khan more while we were doing it… maybe bitten him a little. AH! Fuck! I forgot all about Impala... Gazelle, or whatever!

Sneakily, like a thief, I slip out of Khan’s embrace and tiptoe my way out of the room. I walk back to the room where I had set my trap for the horned witch, but she and her tiger strippers aren’t there anymore.

There are lot of signs that she got fucked though. And it must have been one big orgy, from the looks of it. Sigh… I couldn’t record any of that. I wanted to get back at her so much. But fuck it! At least I managed to get even with Kaa. I yawn and wiggle my whiskers, leaving the house.

I stare at the night sky and purr, smiling happily. Now, I’m finally done! I can finally pack my things and leave! But first! I’m gonna take a bath and a nap. I’m sleepy.

.

* * *

 

.

July 17th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I finish sipping my coffee and smile. It’s pretty rare for me to be alone in the house like this. I wonder where everyone went! Actually, I’m not alone! Rodney is here, but he spent hours crying before passing out on the couch. So he’s no fun. He has some problems… he should probably go to a therapist.

And Khan tried to come inside to seduce me, but I didn’t let him in. Hmpf! That stupid sexy manly striped beast! Taking advantage of a poor widow, he should feel ashamed of himself.

But the good part about all of this is that… I can watch adult movies on the big screen without having to worry about Lily and Jim seeing them! They are too young for porn.

Maybe I should start with that one with the four black panthers and the snow leopa…

The door bell rings, interrupting my thoughts.

Before the doorbell rings again, I make my way to the front of the apartment and answer the door.

“Oh… it’s you...” I hiss, scowling a little.

Two wolf officers stand on each side of the social worker leopard. He’s wearing a business suit and still has one eye a little swollen from the beating he took last time he came here to bother me.

“I said I would be back!” The spotted bastard says full of himself, before I slap him so hard I dislodge his fucking jaw and send him to the floor.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr. Dunno why, but slapping works better than punching with this feline paw.

“What the fu…?” One of the wolves mutters and then his partner reaches for his pawcuffs.

Oh… fu…

.

* * *

 

.

“YOU COWARDS!” I roar as they force me into the holding cell. I turn to them with a furious glare and spit at them.

“I bet you feel really strong and manly arresting a VULNERABLE AND DEFENSELESS PREGNANT FEMALE!”

“Defenseless?! You bit Steve!” The gray wolf whines.

“These cops are ALL BASTARDS!” Mark growls furiously.

“Arresting a pregnant female and a MEDICATED CRIPPLE!” He adds, pointing to his missing limb.

I look surprised at the white fox.

“YOU BIT STEVE TOO!” The wolf officer responds looking at Mark and then sighs.

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit…” The bitch leaves us alone and I turn to Mark.

“What are you doing here?”

He chuckles and grins.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

I roll my eyes and giggle. Smart ass!

I sit on the bed near him and purr.

“I assaulted a social worker… and you?” I ask, hugging him and nuzzling his head.

Heh! Foxes are sooooo soft and…

My ears lay flat on my head and I sigh. He makes me remember Name.

“Nothing… I didn’t do nothing.” He coughs awkwardly and averts his gaze.

Uhum!

I giggle and pet his head.

“Really?” I purr, poking his cheek.

Mark then sighs and his ears lay flat on his head.

“Do you understand anything about stocks, shareholders, royalties and...”

“Stop!” I purr.

“You lost me at stocks!” I don’t know shit about economy.

He rolls his eyes and says.

“A few years ago, when I got my job... hmmm, let’s just say I made a deal where I would help create sex toys and get a little part of the profit when they were sold. Yesterday, for the first time in years, I called my bank to find out how much I had in that account to see if it could cover Rambo’s college fees. It turns out that I had saved a lot more money than I expected.” He coughs and smiles cutely.

“So I thought I would have a little celebration and drank a little bit more than I should and… I ended assaulting a priest last night.”

I raise an eyebrow in surprise and giggle.

“What? Are you an avid atheist?”

He shakes his head and coughs.

“I was drunk and hor… mad.”

Meowhahahah!

“You can say you were possessed by the devil!”

“Yeah… he… he...” He whines and averts his gaze.

Awww! I giggle and lick his head.

“Don’t worry, you’ll still go to heaven.”

He rolls his eyes. I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

“You shouldn’t be drinking though! You’re still taking pain meds!”

“But it hurts.” He whines.

Awww. I nuzzle his head and purr.

“I know… but it’ll only hurt for a bit, then you’ll be alright.”

We stare at each other for awhile and I ask.

“You still haven’t told me why you assaulted the priest.”

Mark then sighs.

“He called me lefty, and I bit him.”

“MEOWHAHAHAHAHAHA...”

.

* * *

 

.

I giggle and purr.

“You should count yourself lucky that you didn’t lose your balls after what you did!”

“It was not my fault!” Mark whines and then says.

“And the weirdest part is that she...”

“KAT!”

AH! I smile and look at my bodyguard on the other side of the cell bars.

“Rodney! What took you so long?”

“Kat...” He gulps and then takes a deep breath.

“Will I ever be able to take a **GOD DAMN NAP** without having to worry about you getting in trouble?!” He asks furiously and starts scratching his arms like crazy.

Heh! So cute! Though, he has been scratching himself quite a lot lately. I hope he didn’t catch fleas.

“Don’t be a drama queen, Rodney! Now, did you pay our bail?” I purr.

He nods downcast and I smile.

“Purrfect!” I stand up and grin.

“What is he doing here?” Rodney asks confused.

I smile and purr.

“Mark was giving me some company! He told me some very interesting stories.” I scowl a little and hiss.

“One of them was how Judy tried to force him to rape Jacob’s girlfriend.” I can’t believe I ever thought about forgiving that crazy cunt!

“Now I understand why he is not okay with letting Nick and her get near Skye’s kit! Right Mark?“I look at the white fox and then notice the horrified expression on his face.

“Oh fuck!” He gulps.

“Mark?!”

He looks horrified at me and whines.

“Skye’s going to give birth today!” Oh…

OH SHIT!

.

* * *

 

.

“SKYE?!” Mark and I call out nervously as we burst out of the hospital elevator!

Jack, Ruby, Carmine, Marian and my kids look in surprise at me.

“Sweetheart… Mark… where were you?”

Rodney huffs and responds in annoyance.

“These two idiots got arreste...ARGH!” Mark and I punch him at the same time.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

“I defended our home!”

They gulp dryly, staring cutely at me! Mark then whines fearfully.

“We are not too late are we?”

“No dear, but the baby will be out of the oven any second now.”

We sigh in relief and sit down in one of the nearby chairs. While we wait, I pick up Lily and sit her on my lap, letting her tell me all about what she’s learning in her math class. I need to cherish these moments. Soon she’ll become a high schooler and I won’t understand a single thing about her math or chemistry classes.

Then, all of a sudden, a camel doctor comes out of the room and stares at us.

“You may enter now, but try not to disturb the mother too much.” He smiles.

YES! I want to see the baby fox!

We enter the room and I gasp! Skye is curled in a ball around a cute fluffy adorable ball of fur.

“Awwwwwww!”

Jack and Mark push each other aside as they walk in Skye’s direction. She giggles a little and chastises them.

“The kit is sleeping.”

Mark and Jack then freeze and nod.

“Is it a she or a he?” I ask.

“A boy.” Marian repeats delightedly!

Mark’s tail wags and he smiles.

“A boy!” He gently pokes the newborn kit with his pink nose, sniffing the kit, and he mutters again.

“A boy!” Mark makes a cute puppy face and his tail wags so violently it nearly throws Jack to the ground as it whacks him.

I giggle and hug my cute striped bunny, lifting him up so he can get a better look at his nephew.

“Can I name him?” I ask excitedly.

Skye gasps and then Mark looks happily at me.

“Sure! But it has to be a cool one like… Todny Sbark! Heh...” He chuckles.

“Oh my God.” Rodney facepaws and groans in disgust.

I roll my eyes at Mark’s horrible Iron Man pun and wiggle my whiskers.

“Nah… it has to be something cool like Batman or… AH!” I grin and purr.

“Rambo Wolverine Savage!”

“Yah! That’s perfect!” Mark nods.

“But he’s not a Wolverine.” Jack says looking confused.

I giggle and nuzzle his head.

“That’s beside the point, Cutie.”

“Okay...” Skye clears her throat and then giggles cutely.

“I’m a little tired… I think we can talk... and choose the name of our son later.” She gives Mark a sharp gaze.

He recoils under her gaze and I purr.

“Alright… let’s go, but first! I want to say something. You all better get ready, because we’re going to move as soon as Ruby’s baby is born.” I purr.

They all nod, but one particular hyena looks dumbly at me.

“What are you talking about?” Rodney asks confused.

Oh right, he doesn’t know it yet!

“I’ll explain it to you later!” I then smile and purr wickedly at a certain vixen.

“Marian! You better get ready too, because… it’s going to happen soon!”

She grins and purrs.

“I can’t wait!”

Rodney then puts a paw on my shoulder and whispers worriedly.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Something fun!” I grin.

.

* * *

 

.

July 30th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I look around and purr.

“Everyone is here? The kids? The bags?”

“Yup.” Dad answers.

“Good.” I nod and look at the cars he got to take us all to Bunnyburrow.

“I can’t believe you had the same idea as I did!” I giggle.

Daddy grins smugly, but then his smile disappears.

“Yeah well… there are some things I need to show you in Terra. Things that… are long overdue.” He sighs.

He looks like something is troubling him. Probably due to the fact that I threw all his weed in the garbage! Heheh!

I hug him and purr.

“Don’t worry! It’ll all be better soon enou… KHAN?!” My eyes widen and my fur stands on it’s end.

The tall handsome beast… I mean, the sick widow stalker grins as he approaches us.

“What are you doing here?!” I ask, putting Dad between him and me.

This… pervert has been after my tail ever since Name died. That’s wrong and unethical! Taking advantage of a poor widow like me.

“Well, seeing as I resigned from the Mayor Office, in part thanks to your and Kaa’s machinations. I think it was the perfect time to get closer to my family… sister!” He purrs seductively, sending a shiver up my spine.

I gulp and my lower mouth drools at the striped hunk in front of me and **WAIT A FUCKING SECOND**! THIS FIEND! He’s using my kinks! Monster! Just because he’s technically my brother and it’s hot. That doesn’t mean he can go around and try to…

“If you hug me any tighter you’re going to break my bones.” Dad whines.

Oh my gosh!

“Sorry...” I purr and then scowl at Khan. I’m not some easy girl that can be played just because her husband died!

“Don’t need to be on the defensive, Katheryn...” Khan chuckles and looks sadly at me.

“You really don’t like me, do you?”

My ears lay flat on my head and I hesitate under his kitty eye look.

“I like you. You’re my brother and you’re sexy… but you aren’t Name.” I say and sniff sadly.

Oh Name… if only I had protected you more… you would be here with me right now.

Khan nods and sighs.

“Fair enough… but I did mean it when I said I am going to connect more with my family… I’ll be stepping in to take care of Reynard’s business now that he’s retiri...”

“Call me Daddy!” Daddy teases.

I giggle and Khan rolls his eyes.

“If you ever come back to Zootopia, I’ll be here if you need me.” He purrs and then steps in my direction.

My eyes widen and he gives me and Daddy a big hug. Awww… so cute.

“Goodbye Khan.” I purr, hugging him too and… WAIT A MINUTE!

I wiggle my whiskers and gasp. He smiles and turns his back to me, walking in the direction of his house.

Hmpf! Trying to disarm me with an act! I won’t fall for it! I huff and enter the car, hugging Daddy close to me. The others look at me and I just purr.

“Let’s go!”

“Weren’t we going to wait for Jacob to say goodbye?” Ruby asks.

I watch her as she breast feeds Strawberry, her little daughter. I shrug and purr.

“He can visit us later in Terra! Besides, I still have to get back at him for that one time he left for the military without even telling me about it.” Jacob is going to stay in Zootopia with his bitch of a girlfriend, so it’s not as if I’m abandoning him!

“Let’s go!” I purr excitedly but then freeze.

“Where’s Mark?” I ask confused.

“He said he would meet us in Bunnyburrow.” Skye’s ears lay flat on her head and she avoids her gaze.

“He’s probably with Vivian.” She says shaking her head.

I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

“Who’s Vivian again?!”

“His sex doll.” Skye responds in annoyance and then her ears lay flat on her head.

“Something wrong?” Carmine asks.

“We haven’t been… working very well together lately. He came by all the time to help take care of Rambo, but… he has been kind of distant lately…”

I giggle and purr.

“He’s probably fine! He must’ve been sleepy from all the painkillers he was taking for his arm.”

Skye smiles slightly and nods a little.

Alright!

“Well, then now that everything is ready! We can AAAH!” I totally forgot!

“We have to make a quick stop before we go! I have to say goodbye to a friend.”

“I thought you had already seen Leora.” Carmine mutters.

“It’s someone else!” I grin and our convoy starts moving.

.

* * *

 

.

My cell phone rings and I yawn.

“Who is it?” I ask impatiently. I was having a great nap damn it.

“Rider… why aren’t you at court right now?” Bogo huffs deeply annoyed.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr confused.

“Court?”

“You assaulted a social worker… twice! And resisted arrest.”

“AAAH!” I forgot about that! I giggle and purr.

“The thing is… I ‘m moving to Terra and since they don’t have extradition laws for most crimes, I just decided to ignore the charges but I...”

“YOU’RE MOVING?!” Bogo screams, nearly spooking me to death.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

“Yeah… but I can call a lawyer to represent me if you wan...”

“NO! NO! JUST… JUST MOVE! GO TO TERRA!” He sounds a little weird.

“I’LL MAKE SURE THE CHARGES ARE DROPPED… just to be clear, you’re not coming back… are you?” He asks expectantly.

“I’m sorry, Chief. I don’t have plans to come back.”

The call then gets silent for a few seconds and I suddenly hear him weeping.

“Chief?!”

“It’s nothing… I’m just… feeling something I haven’t felt ever since I met you. Sniff… I hope you make it to Terra as soon as possible.” He answers, weeping inconsolable.

Awwww!

“Thanks, Chief!” The big tough police Chief is sad and he’s going to miss me! Such a cute softie!

“Maybe we can arrange for you to visit me and the kids one day!” I smile and wait for a response but the call goes silent.

“Chief… Chief?” Hmm… the connection must be bad.

I yawn again and purr.

“Are we there yet?” I rub my eyes and spot Skye napping, curled in a ball around Rambo.

“If you hadn’t made us stop by Mr. Big’s house to give him a skull, we would already be there.” Jack answers, playing on his phone.

I yawn and purr.

“They liked it!” A mob boss has to be scary and that skull is gonna help him with that.

“Anyway, call me when we’re there.” I smile, gently petting Jim and Lily, and then close my eyes, dozing off to sleep again.

.

* * *

 

.

“OH MEOW GOD!” My jaw drops and I smile like a kitten.

“There are so many foxes and bunnies!” I purr delighted.

All around the farm, several foxes and bunnies walk around, going about their everyday chores. They look super cute and adorable.

“I just arrived and I can barely withstand the stench. Good thing I didn’t eat anything today.” Marian snarls annoyed.

I roll my eyes and then spot Judy’s parents and a few older foxes approaching us.

“Mr. Silverfur! I’s good to have you here.” The fox with the most seniority stands forward and greets my father amicably.

“Have you come here for business or just to have a nice vacation?”

“We’re just passing through, I’m afraid.” Dad smiles and looks around.

“We’re on our way to Terra, so I thought I would check on how things are progressing around here before leaving.”

“Everything is fine.” He answers.

Dad nods and then asks.

“And what about our resident bunnies? Do they have everything they need?”

“We do not!” Judy’s father, Stew, steps forward with an indignant look on his face. I guess he’s still mad at Dad.

I glance at Marian, hoping she will control herself, but instead of snarling and pouncing on him, she just smiles maniacally. Yeah… I’m really glad I’m the one that came up with her revenge plan, otherwise this bunny would be dead as fuck.

His nose twitches and he scowls furiously at my father. Dad, on the other hand, just looks calmly at him and asks.

“So… what is wrong?”

Stew’s nose twitches and his scowl slowly turns into a confused expression.

“You don’t… remember me?”

“Do we know each other?” Dad asks, feigning ignorance.

Stew mumbles incoherently for a little bit and then clears his throat.

“No, just…” He gulps nervously.

“We need help providing education for the kids… and all that we’re being served lately is lettuce… and we would like separate quarters from the foxes.” He asks shyly.

“I’ll see to it that your kids get enrolled in the nearest school and I’ll make sure there’s more food variety, but I can’t do anything about the housing issue.” Dad responds.

Stew’s ears drop and he mutters.

“But the foxes are after my daughters.”

Dad rolls his eyes and asks in a commanding tone.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

Stew hesitates for a few moments and then nods.

“This is Darius. He was visiting us… I think he would like to talk to you.” He points at a big gray bunny, and by big I mean BIG.

The bunny is as tall as a fox! AH! I think I saw them on TV once… they were called giant flaming… giant flomish… ah, screw it! Giant floof rabbits it will be.

Darius, the big gray bunny, walks closer to my Dad and respectfully shakes his paw.

“I grew quite interested in the business you have here, Mr. Silverfur.” He says jovially even though he’s probably in his early sixties.

Dad raises an eyebrow and Darius says.

“I own the adjacent plot of farmland.”

“Interesting… come, let’s walk.” Dad says, ushering the bunny to follow him on a stroll.

This place is nice… but I wouldn’t want to live here, too little civilization for my taste. I look around and see Lily and Jim running around following several cute fox kits, Rodney and the drivers taking our bags inside the den, and Jack surrounded by starry-eyed does.

He gives them all a grumpy scowl and I hear him saying venomously.

“I thought Judy had been hit with the ugly stick… but I see her sisters were beaten with the whole forest.” Hehehe!

The does all gasp, with hurt and angry looks on their faces, and I quickly pick up Jack before he can burn them some more.

“Not liking the attention, Cutie?” I purr, walking away from the does.

Jack huffs and responds annoyed.

“I would like it if they weren’t ugly witches.”

“Maybe you should check on the bucks then… seeing you’re gay and all.” I shrug.

Jack sighs and crosses his arms.

“I’m **not** gay, Sweetheart.” He complains, gazing into the distance.

I follow his gaze and… meowhaha!

I wiggle my whiskers, feeling a devilish grin forming on my muzzle.

“Not gay huh! So I guess you’re eyeing that fit farm buck over there because you like his clothes then!”

Jack freezes and the buck he was eyeing, a white and gray buck with purple eyes just like Judy, notices our staring and glances our way. He smiles as his eyes lock onto Jack and he stares at my cute bunny for a moment before turning back to his work with his cute fluffy tail twitching.

Jack’s nose twitches nonstop and he embarrassingly avoids gazing in the buck’s direction. So cute!

“Katheryn.” I hear Bonnie’s voice calling for me.

Both of Lily’s parent’s look cutely at me and she says.

“Thank you for helping us with Lily… and with everything else as well.”

Hmmm… maybe I should just go ahead and ask them now.

“It was not a problem for me! I absolutely loved taking care of her.” I grin and wiggle my whiskers.

“Say… do you have the time to talk? I have a very important thing to discuss with you two.”

Stew’s nose twitches and he glances at his wife for a second before answering.

“Sure...”

His parent’s really did a good job when they named him Stew! He looks fat, juicy and ready for dinner!

.

* * *

 

.

“So you want to adopt Lily?!” Bonnie exclaims shocked.

I nod.

She looks at her husband nervously and then says.

“But… she’s our daughter.”

“Yes but… you have tons of kids, she loves being with my family, we love her, she doesn’t like being here, and quite frankly I don’t think you two have the energy to take care of her… she already ran away from home twice!” I purr.

Their noses twitch and Stew mutters.

“You do have a point...”

“Stu!” Bonnie chastises him.

“But she does!” He sighs and rubs his forehead.

“All the purple eyed ones are crazy. Look at what happened to Jude and to Tala.” Who’s Tala?

“Maybe a big strong predator would be able to educate her better than we can. Heavens knows we can barely keep her in check.” He says downcast.

Bonnie’s nose twitches and she says.

“It’s not that bad. She just need some...”

“AAAAAAAAAH!” Several bunny kits come out of a nearby hallway, running and screaming in terror.

I wiggle my whiskers in confusion and then Lily comes out of the hallway.

“AHAHAHAHAHA! RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN!” She laughs cutely and waves a bloody meat cleaver held awkwardly in her tiny paws. She’s riding on the back of a decapitated chicken as if it was a chocobo and has a look of pure ecstasy as she chases her siblings.

Oh shit!

“ **LILY!** ” I roar and she stops the chicken, turning to me with a cute face.

I cross my arms and hiss.

“Stop running around carrying a sharp tool like that, **right now!** ”

Lily’s ears drop and she dismounts the chicken, letting the bird agonize on the floor in convulsions during its last moments. She walks up to me and shyly hands me the cleaver. I give it to Bonnie and then turn to Lily again.

She’s looking sadly at me, as if she might start crying at any second now.

“I’m sorry.” Awww… so cute.

“Come here.” I purr, picking her up and embracing her.

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again.” I lick her head affectionately and smile.

Stew and Bonnie stare at me with horrified expressions and I gulp. If they find out **I** was the one who taught her that chickens could run around like crazy after having their heads chopped off, they will never let me adopt Lily.

“You can have her.” Bonnie says deadpan and then looks wide-eyed at the bloody cleaver in her trembling paws.

Gasp! YES!

“THANK YOU! I’ll go get the adoption papers right now!” I knew they would say yes! I’m so happy I asked Kaa to help me get the papers together beforehand.

“Sure...” Bonnie nods and trembles as she stands up, walking in the chicken’s direction.

“I’m going to… clean that...”

As Bonnie walks away, Stew’s nose twitches.

“Can you please take a look at our other daughter, Tala, while you’re here? Maybe put some sense into her?”

“Sure...” As long as they don’t try to take Lily back.

He nods and then walks away, with a haunted look on his face.

“What happened?” Lily asks curiously.

I grin.

“You’re my daughter now. And I mean you’re REALLY going to be my daughter now!”

Lily’s jaw drops and she giggles in excitement, hugging me. So cute! Lily then guides me to her sister Tala’s room. Apparently, Tala is one of her older sisters, and just like her and Judy, she has white and gray fur and purple eyes.

I knock on the door, but since she’s a teenager, there are good chances she’s using her phone and won’t even answer me, so I go ahead and open it.

I cover Lily’s eyes and lick my lips, expecting to see an orgy of greek proportions due to all the yipps and whining sounds coming from within, but instead, I am greeted by Tala, a little cute bunny wearing a fox pajamas playing cards with three other foxes.

The yipps and whines come from the winning and losing foxes respectively. Apparently they are playing poker and using acorns as chips.

Hah… if I was her I would be lying on my belly on the bed while those two red foxes banged me, one in my pussy and one in my mouth. They would keep ignoring my, insincere, pleads to stop and would keep smashing me until I was happy and satisfied… but I guess teenagers don’t know how to have fun anymore nowadays.

I quickly look around, but find nothing to worry about, other than this being boring as fuck and not an environment fitting for young healthy teenagers. I think I now get why Stew was worried.

“Hey Tala… your parents asked me to check up on you. Are you feeling all right?” I purr.

She looks at me and smiles at me.

“I’ve never been better!”

The fox in front of her then growls a little bit as he loses a few more of his acorn stash.

Hmmm…

Her whole room is full of fox stuff. Fox shaped lamp, fox colored sheets, fox plushies and so on. If she likes foxes so much why is she not fucking one of them instead of playing cards with them? You know, what a normal person would do. But I guess she's kind of crazy...

“Kay! Thanks!” I close the door and walk away.

I dunno what Stew wanted me to do there. Awww! Maybe he wanted me to tell them to use fuck like normal teenagers do… and use condoms. Damn it, I can’t go back there now, it’ll be too embarrassing. Ah screw it! If they ask, I’ll tell them I told her to be a good girl and study a lot.

“ **Touch me again and I’ll strangle you with your own ears you filthy sack of puss!** ” Marian barks furiously.

Oh shit! She lost control! She’s going to ruin the plan!

I run down the tunnel, in the direction of her voice, and see Darius sitting on the floor, rubbing his left cheek, while Marian storms out of the living room.

“I told you she wouldn’t like you.” Dad says sounding amused, taking a sip of a bottle of wine.

Darius chuckles and stands up in a big hop.

“The fairest roses have the sharpest thorns.” He says, dusting himself off.

“Ah, Daughter, say hello to my newest business partner!” Daddy waves at me and points at Darius.

“And soon to be dead mammal if he keeps going after that vixen.” He chuckles.

He’s hitting on Marian!

Yeah… he’ll need some really good life insurance.

.

* * *

 

.

“Good night, Sweeties!” I purr.

“Good night, mommy!” Jim and Lily say and hug each other.

They’re so cute! They make me remember Jacob and myself when we were young… before he became a whiny cunt. I turn off the lights and close the door. I quickly make my way back to my room. Jack and Marian look excitedly at me and I ask.

“Hey, Jack, are you sure the info you got is right?”

He nods.

“They told me that ever since the foxes started hitting on their sisters, Stu has been drinking in the barn every night before going to sleep.”

Good! That makes things a little easier for us.

“We have to wait a few minutes for the bunnies to go to sleep, and then we can go and get your revenge!”

Marian giggles delightedly and says.

“I can’t wait for it!”

We stay put for thirty minutes and then slowly walk out of the room, wearing black clothes in order to blend into the dark of night. We move as one, quickly making our way to the entrance of the fox den when suddenly we hit a roadblock.

One of Judy’s brothers is yawning, walking in our direction. Shit! As soon as he turns when he gets to the end of the hallway he will spot us.

“We have to get rid of him. This whole plan will only work if no one sees us doing anything suspicious.” I whisper.

Marian nods and unsheathes a knife… for fucks sake.

“No killing.” I hiss annoyed.

Her smile disappears and she stares puppy-eyed at me.

“I’ll do it.” Jack announces and then looks at us with his cute bunny eyes.

“I’ll distract him while you two complete the mission.”

“Good luck.” I salute him and he nods before stepping into the hallway.

He confidently strolls in the buck’s direction. He’s the same buck that eyed Jack earlier today. The buck looks at Jack and then they talk for awhile. Before I even notice it, they leave and the coast is clear again.

“Let’s go.” Marian ushers me quickly along and we walk on all fours the rest of the way.

After leaving the den, we run under the starry sky and stop outside of the barn. Marian grins wickedly and grabs her knife again. I roll my eyes and purr silently.

“Just let me go in first!”

She sighs and nods reluctantly. I put down my bag and get a tranquilizer pistol from within. I take a peek inside the barn and see Stew staring at the moon, holding a bottle of wine in his paws.

I shoot him once with the tranquilizer pistol and wait for him to fall to the ground.

“C’mon!”

We enter the barn and as I close the door behind me, I hear Marian saying excitedly.

“I have waited thirty-two years for this.” Her fangs glisten as she glares at the unconscious bunny laid out in front of her.

This is going to get dirty.

.

* * *

 

.

“I feel dirty.” Marian complains as she finishes drying her fur.

I called it.

“And I don’t feel vindicated… that was disgusting.” She whines.

I finish putting my clothes back on and purr.

“That’s because the real show starts when they find him tomorrow! And you should be happy they still had warm water left for us to take a shower after what we did!”

She shivers and nods.

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to go to sleep without cleaning myself.”

We giggle and get out of the bathroom. Now, all I have to do is go to sleep and...

“Oh, hello there ladies.” Darius, the middle-aged giant buck, says seductively as he approaches us.

Marian’s smile disappears from her muzzle and she scowls at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She snarls.

He smiles and stares at her with bedroom eyes.

“Well, I paid a quick trip to the restroom, and on the way back I met this beautiful vixen.” He makes a quick pause for effect and chuckles.

“Makes me wonder if I’m still dreaming and just pissed my bed.” Heheh!

Marian stares at him for a moment and then snaps, nearly biting his face.

“I’m not some bunny whore, you fucking disgusting pile of trash.”

“Maybe, but your beauty is such that it transcends the barriers between species.” He says softly and takes her paw, kissing it.

Awwww! He’s such a cute charmer!

Marian’s jaw drops and she averts her gaze for a moment before taking her paw away from his grasp and growling.

“Listen here you freak! I don’t care what kind of mental health problem you have, but leave me alone and go rot in a hole somewhere you vermin.”

Okay… I’m too sleepy to deal with this.

“Good night!” I purr, but the two of them are too involved in their discussion to hear me.

I shrug and leave.

As I walk back to my room, Jack comes out from one of the doors. He’s wearing just his pants and has a horrified look on his face. Inside the dark room, I can see the buck from before, lying completely naked on his belly in the bed. Jack then closes the door and looks at me.

“Sweetheart...” He says nervously.

“Yes?” I ask perplexed.

He gulps and his cute nose twitches.

“I think I’m gay.”

.

* * *

 

.

July 31th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“OH MY GOD! THEY FOUND DAD!” One of Judy’s sisters screams and points at the barn.

“Oh, thank Goodness!” Bonnie exclaims relieved and follows her daughter.

“Hehehe!” Marian and I laugh evilly before pretending to be concerned and running after the bunnies.

When they said Stew had disappeared, I started counting the seconds until someone found my work of art!

Granted it took longer than I thought it would. I guess they never expected him to still be in the barn since last night. They even called the police!

A lot of bunnies are standing outside of the barn, curiously trying to peek inside while the older siblings prevent them from entering.

“STU!” Bonnie calls out in desperation.

“BO-BONNIE! DON’T ENTER!” Stew responds nervously.

She doesn’t listen to him and pushes the doors wide open, before freezing and gasping horrified.

“Bonnie! It’s… it’s not what you think!” Stew tries to stand up, but I guess the sedatives I gave him last night are still working, as expected.

“Do-Don’t look!” He cries in despair, trying to cover his naked bits with his paws.

Bonnie and his kids stare mortified at him, unable to look away. Stew is lying naked on the ground, surrounded by gay magazines. But not just any gay magazines! They’re gay magazines for foxes, featuring only strong virile tods! One of the few things I got from the sex shop Mark works at.

Speaking of the sex shop, there are also a few canine dildos scattered around Stew. And, to emphasize the point I was trying to make, there’s a dildo stuffed up Stew’s ass!

To…

the…

knot!

“Stu… you… you like fo… fo...” Bonnie mutters, but her voice falters.

Stew sees the tears rolling down his wife’s cheeks and blurts out.

“NO! It wasn’t me!” He tries to stand up, but his legs wobble and he falls again.

“Damn it! I didn’t do this! I swear!”He puts a paw in the middle of his ass cheeks and lets out a pained grunt, trying to take the dildo out of his anus. But it is lodged up there as tight as a vice. Hehehe!

Heh… I think he is knot going to manage to get that thing out of there! Hehehe!

“I think they found him.” Zed, one of the cute foxes working at the farm, says.

He approaches us followed by several other foxes and a cute little bunny doe wearing a police officer outfit.

“Oh good! I was afraid he would was lost in the fields and AAAAAH!” The doe screams.

She covers her mouth with both paws in shock and averts her gaze.

The foxes freeze and then all cutely tilt their heads to the side at the same time.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” They burst into laughter.

“I didn’t know you swung that way, hahaha!” One teases.

“YOU!” Stew shouts enraged.

“YOU’RE THE ONES WHO DID THIS!”

“Oh yeah! It’s our fault you start drooling when you see a knot!” A platinum fox laughs.

One of the foxes nearly gags from laughing and then yips.

“Hey Stu! You’re not taking pics of us in the bathroom are you?”

“You creepy old bunny!” Another tod mocks.

Zed then yips.

“Hey! If you wanted a fox dick so much, I have it right here!” He unbuttons his shorts, letting his hard cock out, and shakes it teasingly.

Hehe! The foxes burst in laughter and I notice all of the bunnies around staring at Stew with droopy ears and disgusted looks on their faces.

Stew looks around, his face contorted in despair, and then he stares pleadingly at Bonnie.

“Bonbon...” His nose twitches wildly, tears flow from his eyes.

Bonnie sniffs and averts her gaze from him. She cries and runs away, leaving the barn.

Stew’s jaw drops and his lips tremble as he sees his wife run from him.

“Don’t worry dude! I have your Bonbon right here! AHAHAHA!” One of the foxes laughs aloud and grabs his crotch to mock him.

Stew then snaps angrily.

“YOU DAMN FOXES! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU VERMIN!” Whoa… I guess he did **KNOT** enjoy the friendly banter.

I giggle and then notice Marian leaving the scene with a smile on her muzzle. I leave Stew and the others behind and follow her.

Outside, she giggles like a little girl and then turns back to look at me.

“Thanks Katheryn.” She sniffs and wipes a tear flowing down her cheek.

Awww! She seems different. She doesn’t look like the same psychotic bitch that said she would chop Nick in pieces if she ever saw him again. She’s looking like the sweet old vixen she was always meant to be.

“How are you feeling?”

“As if the weight of the last thirty-two years have been lifted from my shoulders. I feel wonderful!”

“I said my plan would be the better one!” I grin proudly.

She closes her eyes and sighs with a smile.

“Thank you.”

Aww! I purr in response and then we see Lily and Jim running in our direction.

“What is going on there?” They ask with childish curiosity.

Before I can think of a good lie, Marian leans down and picks both of the kids up in her arms.

“Nothing that you little ones should worry about.” She says and nuzzles Jim’s head. She then looks at Lily for a moment… and nuzzles her head as well, although she does it with a weird look on her face.

“Come! You two should be having breakfast right now.” She says and starts walking back to the den.

Awww! She’s opening up to her! I smile, watching them go and hearing the police officer bunny gagging in disgust near me.

“Are you okay?” I ask, glancing at the bunny doe.

“I’m great!” She blurts out.

“This was just the most horrific thing I’ve seen in my entire life, and it will haunt me til the end of my days…” She shivers.

Awww, so cute!

“Jane!” A buck, one of Judy’s brothers, calls out for her.

“Are you okay?”

“No...” She shakes her head and mutters.

“Jonathan… your father was...” She gags in disgust again.

Jonathan’s nose twitches and he says nervously.

“I’m sorry.”

Jonathan, Jonathan… letting a girl seeing your Dad naked and with a dildo up his ass is not going to help you woo her. Granted it’s technically my fault. But still, he should have known better!

“Whoa! What a crazy morning!” Zed chuckles, his hard dick still out of his shorts, stopping by our side.

He puts a paw on Jane’s shoulder and says.

“If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have let you come here. Sorry, Babe.” He says softly.

“It was nothing.” Jane smiles and rubs the back of her neck bashfully.

Zed grins but then scowls at Jonathan.

“Is this asshole bothering you?” He snarls.

Jonathan glares right back at him, but Jane simply says.

“No… he’s just my friend.” Ouch! Hehehe!

Jonathan’s nose twitches and Zed chuckles.

“Well Babe, why don’t we leave your friend here and go play a little before you go back to town.” He grins, placing her paw on his big hard cock.

“Oh… I… we can’t”” She gulps, her nose twitches and her paw strokes his member.

Zed nuzzles her cheek.

“Someone has to save your morning from being a total disaster.” He then grins and glances at Jonathan with contempt.

“And that someone sure is not going to be him!” He chuckles.

Jonathan grips his paws into fists and glares furiously at Zed. Jane doesn’t notice him and instead responds shyly.

“Okay… but it has to be quick.”

“Quicksilver!” Zed yips and then jokes.

“Dude, stop staring! I know you’re your father’s son, but this dick is for this lovely lady only!”

Jane lets out a soft giggle and Jonathan’s mouth opens in indignation. Zed then hugs Jane, giving her a deep tongue kiss, and ushers her to move along.

“C’mon! Let’s go before your friend decides he wants a piece of me too!”

“Ewww! No!” She laughs and says without looking back.

“Bye, Jonathan!”

Zed glances back at the buck, then makes a V sign with his fingers and thin licks it like crazy before laughing at Jonathan’s enraged face.

Meowhahaha! Meowhahahaha! Meowhaha…

“The fuck you’re laughing at?!” Jonathan turns to me and huffs furiously.

“She’s a nice doe! She should be with a buck like me! Not some mangy tailhole fox! Nothing about this is funny!”

But…

“It’s funny to me.” I mewl, my ears lying flat on the back of my head under the bunny’s fierce scowl.

His foot stomps the ground and he turns his back to me.

“Fucking sadist!” He curses under his breath as he walks away.

Sadist?! I’m not a sadist! Just because I don’t give a fuck that he can’t get the girl he likes doesn’t make me a sadist… he’s the sadist!

I huff and wiggle my whiskers indignantly.

“I can see why Jane doesn’t like you!” I needle him and leave, walking back to the den.

Hmpf! The gall on that bunny! Me… a sadist!

I wiggle my whiskers and walk to Jack’s room.

“Jack!” I purr, opening the door and peeking inside.

“Sweetheart?!” He blurts out nervously, frozen in place on top of Judy’s brother.

“Can we talk?” I close the door behind me and sit on the bed.

“I thought about it and…”

“Can’t we talk later?” Jack asks, his nose twitching cutely.

Judy’s brother lies on his belly with Jack on top of him. Both bunnies are giving me the cutest of looks. So adorable!

“You don’t think I’m a sadist, right?” I know I like when most other people get hurt… but that’s just because it’s funny!

Jack’s nose twitches and he takes a deep breath.

“No, I don’t think you’re a sadist.”

I knew it!

“Thanks! You guys want anything from the kitchen? I’m going to get breakfast.”

Jack sighs.

“No, thanks.”

“I’m fine.” Judy’s brother mutters.

Good! More food for me! I leave the two alone and make a quick trip to Daddy’s room.

“Let’s eat!” I purr, licking my chops.

“Sure, sure.” He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“We’re going to take the long way to Terra! So you better enjoy the pleasantries now!” He looks around satisfied.

“The bunnies are happy and have almost everything they asked for, so now all I need to do is to relax and let this place become a gold mine!”

“And the foxes are happy too?”

“They’re complaining there are no vixens or tods around here to date.” He shrugs.

“I told them to go after the bunnies instead. So I dunno how that is going to turn out.”

Daddy then eyes me and asks.

“Did Marian and you finish your business?”

“Without a hitch!” I grin.

“Good. She needs to be in a good mood today… Darius asked if he could accompany us to Terra.” He sighs.

I raise an eyebrow surprised. Daddy shakes his head and says.

“He seems to be smitten by Marian. I think he’s going to die… but if a lucrative business partner wants to go on a trip to another country and get murdered by an angry female, who am I to judge? He already signed the deal so it’s not as if I’m going to lose anything.” He chuckles.

Mental note… keep a med kit close by at all times for when the inevitable happens.

.

* * *

 

.

“Mark messaged me!” Skye yips happily.

“He said he’s already waiting outside.” She wags her tail.

“Alright! Everyone here?” I ask happily.

“Yes!” Everyone responds.

“Okay! Then let’s get going!” I purr.

Our group starts moving and I giggle a little as I look at everyone. From Rodney scratching his arms to Marian snarling at Darius, everyone seems so lively! This is going to be a fun trip.

“Do you know why Mark was late?” I ask.

“No” Skye shakes her head but then she smiles a little.

“He must’ve been planning some surprise… he can be really romantic when he wants to.”

“I’m sure that whatever it is, it will be good.” I purr as we go outside.

We step outside and then… holy shit!

Mark is standing there, wearing a t-shirt with ‘OwO’ stamped in it. By his side, chatting happily with him, there’s a giant floof rabbit doe, with green eyes, a pink nose and dark chocolate fur. She’s wearing some ridiculously small purple shorts and just a mini yellow tank top, leaving her under boobs exposed.

YEAH! UNDER BOOBS!

“Holy mammary!” Daddy exclaims.

“She has boobs!” I purr in surprise.

“Bunny boobs!” Rodney mutters.

Lily and Jim stare curiously at her and the big titted doe waves cutely at them. Jack and the other Zootopians look disgusted at her cleavage. I can’t understand why they dislike it! She has huge breasts… boobs… mammaries… airbags… spoilers… milk balloons… bazoonkas… tits...!

“Hey guys.” Mark then puts his paw behind her back, probably on her fluffy tail, and looks cutely at us.

“Mark?! Who is she?” Skye asks, not amused at all by the way he’s touching the doe.

The doe tries to maintain her smile while wrestling Mark’s paw off her tail at the same time and responds sweetly.

“I’m his nurse, Grace Hopkins.”

AHA! I can already see it! Great Hot’tits, the newest porn star sensation! Actually, that’s what I’m gonna call her from now on!

“She’s a giant bun!” Mark says amused as she finally gets his paw away from her fluffy appendage.

Heh!

“For one second there, I thought you had married a prostitute or something!” I purr amused.

Skye nods with a relieved smile.

“I’m not a prostitute!“ Great Hot’tits huffs indignantly and her ears drop cutely.

“I’m just dressed like this because Mark got drunk and trolled me.”

Hehehe!

Mark’s ears lay flat on the back of his head and he coughs awkwardly.

“About that marrying stuff...” He mutters.

That’s when we notice a cute little fennec girl wearing a red dress coming out from behind him. He smiles and puts a paw behind her back and says sweetly.

“She’s my wife.”

GASP!

What the fuck?! Wife?! But he’s… AHA! It’s all a prank! He sure almost got me there.

I giggle a little and cross my arms.

Good one! But there’s no way you two would get married! She’s too small and... wait a second. They came here together… and they only have one traveling bag! Oh dear God! They are fucking!

“But how?!” I look shocked at them.

“She’s less than half your size!” She must be TIGHT!

Skye blinks a few times and then asks calmly, but with a dark tone.

“Mark… what are you talking about?”

Mark’s tail tucks between his legs and he responds nervously.

“Well… some days ago I… I met Sasha and one thing kind of led to another… and we got married.”

“MARK!” Skye barks angrily.

“Where did you get this… failed project of a toddler?”

Sasha puts a paw on her hips and wiggles her finger at Skye.

“Hey! Don’t you go talking to my mate like that.” Oh boy…

“He’s not **your** mate!” Skye snarls and then glares at the cowering white tod. Sasha hugs him, pressing her body against his thigh.

“We’re in love!” She says, glaring at the arctic vixen.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Skye growls and looks at Great Hot’tits.

“Did you medicate him too much or something?”

The big titted bunny scratches the back of her neck embarrassed.

“No… he disappeared one night and then came back with her two days later saying they got married and were in love.”

Jack’s nose twitches and he chastises poor Hot’tits.

“You lost your patient and you call yourself a nurse?!”

“It’s not my fault! He’s a devil!” She responds weakly.

Mark rolls his eyes at her, but then cowers as Skye bares her fangs.

“You’re in love with this whore?” Skye growls, glaring daggers at Mark.

His ears lay flat on the back of his head and he leans down, picking his wife up with his good arm.

“She’s not a whore!” He whines.

She looks like a little doll when he holds her like that!

“Mark… what the fuck?!” Skye’s jaw drops.

“You’re really going to leave me for some… diminutive slut?!” She asks incredulously.

Sasha huffs and smiles venomously.

“It’s not his fault he prefers a beautiful loving female to a frigid white bitch like you.”

Skye gasps.

“As if, there’s no way he would like an ugly midget skank like you!”

Sasha growls a little and scowls.

“I’ll let you know he loves me and my size! Don’t you Mark?” She smiles and looks at Mark. Her right paw travels down his body and slips inside his pants, eliciting a soft whine from him.

Damn! She’s got him by the balls… literally. And now that I think about it… talk about deja vu! This looks like that one time when my neighbor’s wife caught him with a prostitute in the hot tub.

Skye gasps and narrows her eyes at the fennec vixen. Oh God… please, if a cat fight happens here then let the big titted bunny lose her top! I never asked you for much.

“STOP! Please, calm down!” Mark whines, panting nervously. He gives Sasha a pleading look. The small vixen sighs and then averts her gaze, looking down at the ground with her paw still inside his pants.

Mark then looks at Skye and says.

“I’m not going to abandon you and Rambo…” He bites his lips and then looks down.

“Sasha!” He whines.

The little vixen grins devilishly.

“I’m not doing anything!” She says innocently, moving her paw in his pants.

Mark’s tail wags a little and he then averts his gaze from her, looking at Skye again.

“The day he was born I… I felt it was one of the happiest days in my life. I don’t regret one bit about losing my arm for you and him. I… I know it’s not like we imagined at first but… I want to be there for the two of you. I want to be the father he’ll never have.” He says softly and gives Skye the saddest puppy face ever. Awww…

Skye stares emotionless at Mark, her gaze cold as ice.

“Okay… but let’s see how long you can keep this promise.” She snarls and turns away, walking in the direction of the car.

It ended in a better way than I expected. Normally this kind of scene ends with gunshots and a dead body back at Earth.

Mark whines cutely and follows her with his gaze, but she doesn’t even look back. Sasha looks at him and gives him a hug. Mark pulls her closer to him and she nuzzles his neck as he hugs her… adorable. Great Hot’tits big ears drop and she puts a paw on his shoulder.

“Let’s go, kids. The sooner we get to he train, the faster we get to Terra!” Daddy says and everyone nods.

Mark then looks surprised at us.

“You’re not mad at me?!” I’m not!

Jack chuckles and gives him a reassuring smile.

“We know your head is in the right place… and this is nothing compared to the shit Sweetheart pulls.”

“Hey!” I don’t pull shit.

Mark wags his tail and we then walk to the cars. Sasha and him nuzzle each other lovingly, even more intensely than he nuzzled Skye when they were together. Great Hot’tits pulls their luggage around, huffing behind the fox. I watch her boobs jiggle slightly as she walks and I have to gulp a mouth full of drool. They look firm and juicy!

“Hey!” I purr as softly as possible.

“Can I touch them? Purrity please!”

Graces eyes widen and she takes a step away from me.

“No!”

My ears lay flat on my head and she eyes me suspiciously.

Hmpf! I didn’t even want to touch them anyway!

.

* * *

 

.

“Mr. Silverfur!” A cute red fox exclaims as we approach the train.

“Everything has been readied just like you asked!”

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

“Now that I think about it… isn’t it a bad idea to ride on a train for God knows how long with two newborns and a pregnant female inside?”

“Don’t worry! This is a new one, top of the line. Not only does it have a medical ward, but Alex here is a certified doctor. We’ll get to Terra in no time at all.” Daddy responds.

“Are you sure he isn’t another masseur?” Rodney comments annoyed.

I look confused at him.

“Masseur?”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just butt hurt.” Daddy chuckles and then ushers everyone inside.

I dunno if the train is top of the line, but it sure looks comfy! I skulk around, checking every nook and cranny I can and then...

“Skye...” I hear Mark saying softly.

“Just leave me alone.” Skye snarls weakly.

I wiggle my whiskers and peek curiously inside Skye’s room.

“You’ve already chosen who you want… just go.” Skye’s growl is weak and feels more like a whine than anything else.

Mark’s ears lay flat on his head and he puts his arm behind her back, pulling her into a hug. She bites and scratches him a little.

“I’m sorry.” He says softly and then closes his eyes, biting his lips to mask the pain.

Little by little, she calms down and then buries her face against his neck, weeping. Mark gazes guiltily at her and then licks the top of her head.

I think I’ll give them some time to themselves.

I sneak away and help Ruby and Strawberry setup on their new temporary digs before walking back to my cabin.

I take a quick peek at Mark’s cabin and spot him and Sasha snuggling. She looks jealously at him and hugs her hubby protectively. Awww… she’s scared the big bad arctic vixen is going to take him away. So cute! It’s hard not seeing her as a kid! She’s so tiny.

Then, just to make sure everyone is fine, I peek inside Great Hot’tits room, but she’s already in the bed under the sheets.

Damn… not even a peek of the milky mountains for good ole’ Kat. Sigh.

I guess I’ll grab a bite to eat and then… wait a minute! How the fuck does that bunny have tits?!

.

* * *

 

.

August 3th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“We’re here!” Daddy announces.

I yawn and smile.

“Finally!” That wall and the big statue were cool… but I was too sleepy to leave the train.

We’re in a train station in the middle of a forest. A river runs close by, and boats and some small ships are anchored near the station.

I purr and rub my belly. I got fatter. The doctor said tigresses take longer to gain weight and normally only show a belly bulge during the final weeks of gestation. I can’t wait for my baby to be born! Hmmmm… I’ll need to start thinking about names, soon enough.

As we get out of the train, I hear multiple gasps and then Skye mutters in shock.

“They’re all naked!”

Hmmm… the foxes and the other cute mammals around aren’t really wearing anything.

“But it’s okay! They have fur.” I purr and… wait a second!

If it’s okay for them to not wear clothes then… I wiggle my whiskers.

“Meowhaha!” I AM FREE!

I take off my clothes and purr, released from the fabric shackles that once held me down. I feel the breeze on my fur and grin. This feels so good. It feels like… victory!

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Daddy says and then ushers us inside of a boat.

“This is our ride!” Classy!

As we board the boat, I watch in wonder at how the forest slowly gives way to the outskirts of a city as the boat makes its way up the stream.

“So… Daughter.” Dad mutters softly, so as not to be overheard by the others.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” I wiggle my whiskers and ask.

“Why?” He’s looking a little nervous.

“No reason!” He chuckles and touches my belly.

I purr and hug him.

Soon, we arrive at the city center. Mark looks embarrassed at us and then clears his throat.

“I… I got us an apartment near the new store I’ll be working at.” He looks like a puppy at Skye.

The arctic vixen glares coldly at his wife and Sasha returns scowl. Mark gulps and mutters.

“Just until we can find a better place for you and little Rambo.”

Skye thinks for awhile and then sighs.

“Alright.” She mutters, still looking pained at him.

“I’ll go help them.” Jack says and sprints after Skye.

Ruby, Carmine, Daddy, Rodney, myself and the kids take a car to our new home. I look at Strawberry and smile. Kids sure make life brighter. Jack doesn’t have any kits of his own… maybe I can talk to him about it later.

“Are there surrogate mothers in Terra?”

Daddy looks at me and shrugs.

“There are, I guess.”

Good! Very good! I wiggle my whiskers and purr. I can already imagine cute striped bunbuns running around, playing with Rambo, Strawberry and my cub! We stop in front of an old looking house.

Thankfully, the interior is comfy and there are enough rooms for everyone. I walk to my room and look out of the window.

Several cute foxes and other mammals walk around, minding their own business, fucking like good ole dogs on the sidewalk! I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I’m really not in Zootopia anymore!

From now on… life will be peachy!

.

* * *

 

.

August 4th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“And then we made love in the locker room!” I purr, feeling my cheeks burn a little bit.

“And that’s probably how my cub was conceived.”

“Ah… that was… too much info.” Grace’s nose twitches cutely and clears her throat. Her mountain valley jiggles a little.

“So, Mark bought you a bra, huh!” I grin and purr.

“Can I get a look at it?” TAKE YOUR GOD DAMN SHIRT OFF! I JUST WANT A PEEK!

She instinctively covers her chest and looks in annoyance at me. Mark rolls his eyes.

“That’s for patients only!” Sigh… he could be a sport and share it a little.

He turns to look at Rambo again and smiles, nuzzling the kit and Sasha at the same time, covering them both with his bushy tail. As much as Sasha and Skye growl at each other, Sasha loves Rambo. They look like two kits together!

We then hear loud banging outside and Mark asks.

“Hey Kat, are they still at it?”

Hmm...

I peek outside the window.

“WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?” Paul, Mark’s neighbor, a male goat with a Megadeath t-shirt baas in despair. His wife, Mary, covers her face with her hooves. Her tears staining her Amon Amarth shirt. Paul hugs her and then looks at their son, Jimmy.

“ **LEAVE ME ALONE, DAD!** ”

“Can’t you hear your own voice? Or see your own appearance?” Paul asks.

“You were born for metal, not this silly… ballet.” Paul spits out and gags in disgust.

Yeah… Jimmy is a black goat, with sick horns and a long beard but… he likes to wear furtight clothes and skip around like a Gazelle. I don’t have anything against gay guys, but being flamboyantly gay is one thing, being a faggot is too much.

“ **Ugh! You don’t understand me! It’s who I am!** ” Jimmy baas.

Sigh…

“They are going to be there for awhile.” I wiggle my whiskers and sit down on the couch again.

Mark licks Rambo’s fur, grooming it a little, and Grace gently pets his head.

“How are things with Skye?”

The three of them look at me, Mark with a guilty look on his face and Sasha with a slightly annoyed look.

“It’s okay… I guess. She’s not very happy with me.” Mark whines but then smiles a little.

“But she lets me take care of Rambo!”

Great Hot’tits smiles a little, but then says harshly.

“She’s not wrong to be unhappy… Mark likes to trick females.”

Sasha huffs.

“If she didn’t want to lose her male then she should have put a collar on him.”

I think slavery is not the soluti… ah! She’s talking about marriage… I knew it.

“How did you two meet each other anyway? I know you still liked Skye less than a month ago.”

“I still like Skye… it’s just… not in the same way I thought I did.” Mark sighs.

Sasha smiles victoriously and then says dreamily.

“Well… I was coming home from a party one night and we met.”

Uhum…

“Mark was drunk.” Great Hot’tits says annoyed.

“Something he shouldn’t be, considering he’s being medicated. But that still doesn’t stop him from getting his paws on alcohol and causing chaos.”

Mark chuckles and looks teasingly at her.

“I don’t cause chaos… and I don’t lie to females.”

“Yes, you do.” Her nose twitches and she crosses her arms around her mouth watering breasts.

“You told me you would help me get a scholarship at a prestigious foreign university and that males would like me here.”

“I got you the scholarship, and you’re getting more cat calls than a hooker on father’s day… so I don’t see what the problem is.” He shrugs.

“They are all from foxes!” Great Hot’tits nearly cries.

“I thought you meant I would find a nice buck.” Her breasts jiggle a little and I sigh.

I wish Name was here. He would love seeing this. We would make her wear a hot nurse outfit. I wonder where Mark found her. Maybe there are more hot big titted bimbos from where she came from.

“How did you end up being his nurse anyway?” I ask curiously.

Grace looks embarrassed at me and her nose twitches.

“Well...”

.

* * *

 

.

“Bye, Chocolate Bunny!”

“Bye, better luck next time!”

“Bye, girls!” Grace smiled and waved to her friends as they walked away.

As soon as they disappeared into the distance, Grace’s smile faded. With a heavy sigh and droopy ears she turned around and started making her way back to her home.

It was a ruined evening, she thought. She had spent the whole afternoon prettying herself up for this party. She even took her friends suggestions and went with the chocolate bunny theme.

Her dark chocolate fur combined with the chocolate flavored lipstick and gloss, chocolate scented perfume and her toned body covered only by a sexy cream colored dress should had have ensnared the attention of any buck that laid their eyes on her, or at least that was what her friends had said.

Yet, none of it held Philip’s attention. When she heard her whole college class would be going to the same party, she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to the buck she especially liked. Unfortunately he hadn’t even even looked at her, and when she tried talking to him, he was polite on the surface, but didn’t even try to mask his disinterest on her.

Her nose twitched and she huffed, tugging her purse with an indignant fury, birthed from her shame igniting inside her heart. Philip, that no good buck, surely must have vision problems, she thought to herself. There’s no way he wouldn’t be enthralled by her if that wasn’t the case, but in the back of her mind, she blamed her figure. Her friends did insist that she was heavenly cute and he didn’t know what he was missing, but to most larger mammals all bunnies looked cute, so their compliments weren’t very reassuring.

But no amount of calling her cute could change the fact she had two humongous balls of flesh hanging from her chest. She sighed, grasping one of the firm breasts with her paw. Overgrown mammaries was a condition that affected such a tiny percentage of the world’s population that it could be simply ignored as an anomaly. It’s more like a curse, she thought to herself. Most males looked at the weird breasts as they jiggled on her chest and gagged in disgust. That’s probably how Philip felt.

Or maybe it had been her size that had ruined her chances with him. Even if she was bigger than most bunnies, she was not four foot tall like some of her siblings. She was diminutive and very feminine for a giant floof rabbit, only three and a half feet tall… okay, three point eight feet tall… but that still was better than normal.

But alas, Philip’s personal problems aside, he still had rejected her and all of her hard work had gone unrewarded. Her cheeks and ears burned hot as she remembered how, by her friends unrelenting insistence, she had even gone so far as to wear edible panties and buy edible condoms, both chocolate flavored of course, for the night. She tried telling them she wasn’t that kind of girl, but they countered by saying that proper precautions are everything.

She sighed, shaking her head. She would be alone this night, but at least she lived near enough to the club so that she could walk back home. Her friends told her it was too dangerous for a young doe to walk alone at night in that neighborhood, but she was quick to dismiss their worries. She had been living there for nearly three months now and had not even once encountered any pro…

“Hey, sweet stuff!” Grace heard a coarse male voice call.

The young doe felt a shiver run up her spine. She glanced in the direction of the voice and her nose twitched. A fox stood in front of the door to an old wooden house, wearing nothing but an old pair of jeans. With an enormous grin filled to the brim with sharp teeth, eyes with pupils red as blood, fur as white as a mammal’s polished bones, and a missing left arm, its stump going up til right before its bandaged elbow as if the wound have been recent. The beast looked as if it had come right from an old wives tale mothers used to tell their kits at night to scare them into behaving. The white fox stared at her with hungry eyes and licked his lips.

“Come closer, sugar hips?” He asked, with a subtle perverse growl and gestured with his finger for her to approach him.

She averted her gaze, ignoring the vulpine, and her nose twitched, faster than before. She remembered how her smaller sized cousins usually complained about being bullied by Gideon when they were in school, but he had always left Grace alone due to her size. Still, she had never been exactly calm near foxes and something in this tod’s demeanor made her skin crawl under her fur. Many times her mother and father had told her of the dangers foxes posed to them, even now in this civilized society. Our size is not an advantage, it only makes us seem tastier to them, they usually said. It had taken her years to convince them to let her move to Zootopia so that she could attend a good college.

There were plenty of options in Bunnyburrow, they would always say. Only after giving them the example of her aunt, who had gone to Zootopia and studied to become a lawyer, did they finally cave in and accepted her decision. Not without reluctance however, seeing as they forced her to live in the same house her aunt had lived in during her stay in the city and to promise to have a fox repellent spray with her at all times. She had once laughed at their paranoid worries, but now…

“My den is too cold tonight, maybe you could help me to warm up.” The fox growled softly. There was something perverse in the fox expression, something that made her rethink her parents worries and wonder if they had really been that unfounded.

Grace sped her pace up even more, hoping the shivers up her spine and the chill she was feeling were nothing but side effects of the cold. She had been catcalled many times before ever since she arrived in the city, and all of those times before the males doing it were just getting a laugh at the cute bunny doe. She tried to calm down by telling herself the fox was just taunting her. Of course, that had to be the case.

She was wearing a sexy dress, way too revealing for that chilly night they were currently having. She knew that dress ought to get her a few weird looks, but since her neighborhood was mostly deserted at this hour, she had never expected anyone to spot her. The fox probably wanted to make fun of the doe for how she was dressed. There was no way a sneaky vulpine like him would let this chance slip through his fingers. He would taunt her and she would ignore it all. Soon, he would get bored and leave her alone. She told herself all of that and more, but she still couldn’t relax.

Her heart beat faster and she instinctively reached for her purse, where she always kept her fox repellent… just in case.

“Hey, where are you going?” The white fox asked, with a mad grin on his muzzle.

Grace heard him approach her and then glanced back. The fox was following her.

“I just want a taste!” He said almost sweetly, still with that sick grin on his muzzle.

She walked faster, but the fox came closer to her with each passing second. He couldn’t be wanting to rob her. It was only a joke, a sick joke, she thought. Then, as he drew closer, she saw the mad glint in his eyes and the drool flowing from his mouth. All excuses and hopes disappeared from her mind and the doe ran.

“HEY! Come back here!” He barked and the terrified female heard the predator running after her.

Her voluptuous breasts jumped up and down as she fled. Her heart beat like a drum and her blood ran cold. She had never had any problems with criminals her entire life. She knew living in the city that she eventually might get mugged or have her purse stolen, but she never imagined it would go like this.

“DON’T RUN, SWEET STUFF!” The fox’s growling only made her panic worse.

“HELP!” She screamed in terror, but if anyone heard her pleas they ignored it and left the doe to her fate.

She had to get to her house! She had to get there and lock herself inside. Then she would call the police and wait hiding under her bed until they arrested the fox. In her panicked state, Grace ran inside a dark alleyway with the hopes of arriving to her home faster. Normally, she wouldn’t have used this shortcut to her home because of her fear of the dangers that might’ve been lurking inside said alleys, but now, such imaginary fears were nothing compared to the actual real life fiend that hunted her, and the poor doe willingly risked take this particular dangerous detour.

Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran inside the cold, dark urban labyrinth. It was a risky gamble, but she believed it was the right decision. She was nearly home now. Safety was close. She couldn’t even hear the fox anymore…

“Got’cha!” The vulpine growled victoriously as he cut off.

Grace stopped in her tracks, starring terrified at the white beast. The vulpine had suddenly appeared in front of her, coming out of an alleyway intersection. The doe thought she knew the fastest way to her house, but she hadn’t lived in the city long enough, and the villainous vulpine in front of her apparently knew how to navigate the dark alleyways better than she could ever hope to.

“You’re mine now, sweet stuff!” The fox growled softly, his only paw holding a switchblade that even in the dark of night, still had a menacing glint to it.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” Grace cried terrified and threw her purse to the ground in front of his feet.

“You can take it… you can take everything.” She whimpered terrified.

The fox walked in her direction, licking his lips.

“I’m going to take everything, alright!” He snarled, ignoring her purse. He put the blade against top of her cheek, slightly parting her fur, and the terrified doe raised her arms up in surrender.

The fox grinned even more and chuckled evilly.

“I’m going to have a taste now!” He said sickly.

Grace froze. Her green eyes widened and for an instant she thought she had heard him wrong, but the look on the fox’s eyes convinced her of the opposite. He was not going to rob her. He was going to rape her. No, that couldn’t be happening. Certainly any minute now, the camera mammals would appear and they would notice she wasn’t the actress that was supposed to be taking part in this movie.

The cold sting of the blade then brought her back to the terrifying reality she was experiencing. Under his glare, the doe trembled fitfully, like a house of cards about to crumble.

The white fox’s red eyes shined and he moved the blade from her cheek to her neck.

“You’re not going to run away again, right sweetie?” He asked softly with deadly menace.

Grace was petrified with fear. Her voice faltered and only desperate whimpers came out of her mouth.

“Good!” He muttered satisfied and flicked his switchblade away, storing it in his pocket.

Even though he was not much bigger than she was, Grace felt as if the white fox towered over her and her legs felt weak. Her back softly hit the brick wall behind her and she whimpered, trying to push him away. The fox ignored her feeble protests and buried his muzzle against her left cheek. His paw violently grabbed her hips and he pulled her closer to him as he sniffed her cheek. The doe’s tears poured uncontrollably out of her eyes and her lips trembled as she saw the look on the fox’s face.

He looked like a drug addict in pure ecstasy. He licked her cheek and slowly made his way down her body. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and he panted excitedly as his tongue lapped her breasts. The stench of alcohol on him was strong enough to make her gag and as his sticky drool stained her once perfectly groomed fur and rolled down her body, the doe felt empty inside.

It was as if a hole had appeared where her stomach once was. Her tail was groped hard and the fox smiled as he licked her chin. She felt sick. This low-life criminal was going to have his way with her. He would use her and throw her away once his needs had been satisfied.

Her first time would be with a rapist fox.

Grace let her arms and head drop in resignation. She tried to scream but was too terrified to do so with the fox’s sharp fangs brushing so close to her neck. Giving up, the doe just started crying, more loudly than before, resigned to her fate. Her captor ignored her and instead kept playing with her body. He was enjoying himself. His warm tongue slowly moved from one of her cheeks to her neck and then back to the other cheek before moving to her cleavage. He had no intention of hurrying and she had no way to escape.

Or so she thought.

As she cried, she noticed a small pink spray can lying on the ground near them. The fox repellent spray must have rolled out of her purse when she threw it to the ground. A small glimmer of hope ignited inside the doe’s heart! If she could use it on the rapist then she could escape.

Shivering uncontrollably, the doe squirmed under the fox’s grasp. The white vulpine was so absorbed in his violation that he failed to notice that his victim had managed to arm herself with the spray.

With trembling paws, Grace then pointed the spray at the fox and fired it a little too much to the left of his face. In her desperate eagerness to get free, she had missed him.

“ARGH!” The rapist let out a pained whine and took a few steps back, distancing himself from the doe.

Grace stared petrified at him, her paws trembled and she let out a horrified whimper as she accidentally dropped the fox repellent to the ground. The fact her plan had worked still hadn’t been acknowledged by the poor doe’s brain and it took a few moments to notice the fox was too busy wiping his face with the back of his paw to try to hurt her for what she had done to him. Apparently, just the presence of fox repellent in the air near him had been enough to distract the fox.

But, not for long…

The fox appeared to be already recovering. He sniffed the air and blinked a few times. Then, as he turned to look at her, the doe’s instincts kicked back once again and she grabbed her purse, breaking into a mad sprint.

Grace ran, her vision blurred by tears. She didn’t know if he was still following her. She hoped and prayed he had given up on her, but she couldn’t muster the courage to look back and check. Her house then came into view and she smiled a little, feeling a small sense of relief wash over her.

She stopped in front of the door and reached inside her purse.

“C’mon… please!” She pleaded to no one in particular as she tried to unlock the door. Her trembling was making it hard for her to place the key into the keyhole, but it took just a few more attempts for her to do so.

Nearly screaming in happiness for opening the door, Grace entered the house and slammed the door closed behind her…

But instead of closing completely, it remained open by only a small margin. Her nose twitched and she pushed the door with all of her might, but there was something outside that kept the door from fully closing shut.

“Sweet stuff?” Called the white fox, with an amused tone in his voice, as if the thrill of hunting a prey that would fight back had made him even happier.

Grace’s heart nearly stopped beating and then the door slowly opened, pushing her back as she tried to hold it with every ounce of strength she had, but her terror robbed her of her strength.

“No… no!” She cried but was unable to hold the door.

The fox then appeared in her view and the giant doe took a few wobbly steps back, getting away from him. His red eyes seemed to shine with a perverse glint.

“I still want a taste.” He licked his lips and closed the door behind him.

Grace’s legs gave out and she fell to the floor on her rear. Her chest heaved up and down. The poor doe stayed frozen in place as the fox walked over to her. He then stopped for a second and sniffed a little. He smiled and reached for her purse. The fiend rummaged through her purse for a few moments and then took the chocolate favored condoms out of it.

He licked his lips and then ripped the condom’s package to shreds before he started feasting on the condoms within it. He gnawed them and gobbled them down in mere seconds. That was a declaration. He wanted her to know he would defile her and would shoot all of his evil seed inside her. He licked his paw and smiled.

“Now, for the main course!” He said and walked in her direction.

“No...” Grace cried softly.

“No, stay back...” She crawled away from the fox, desperately trying to get away from the nightmare she was immersed in.

“Come here, my sweetie.” He chuckled and grabbed her by one of her ankles.

Grace thrashed and squirmed but he didn’t lose his grip. The white fox ignored the sound of her claws scratching the wooden floor as he dragged her with difficulty to the rug in front of the couch. He let her lie on the fluffy rug and then leaned over her, panting hard.

“NO! NO! PLEASE NO!” Grace cried.

She slapped and kicked him the best she could, but he just chuckled and started licking her neck again. His paw slipped under her skirt and he firmly gripped her left butt cheek. His tongue slowly made its way up to her mouth. She batted his muzzle away and turned her head to the side.

The fox growled in frustration as the doe did her best to avoid his kisses and stopped playing with her rear. He used his single paw to hold her face forward and then licked her lips violently. She fought him, nearly gagging as the stench of cheap wine hit her nostrils, until her right foot got tangled inside one of his pants pockets. She tried to to free her foot without success but her attempts only managed to annoy the tod.

He gave up on kissing her and pulled her foot out of his pocket. She whimpered in surprise and then noticed her rapist had stood up. With surprising dexterity for a one-armed mammal, the fox took off his pants and tossed them aside.

She trembled, covering her mouth with both paws. The whiteness of his fur only made his growing member seem redder and more menacing. Before she could react, the fox knelt on the rug and pulled her closer to him, joining their hips in a way that she couldn’t kick him any longer.

He then forced her to lie down and held both of her arms on the ground with his good paw while he tore her dress with his sharp teeth. She squirmed trying to free herself, but the fox was much stronger than her and just ignored her attempts at escape.

Her breath soon got ragged and her muscles sore. Grace closed her eyes and cried softly. There was no use struggling. He was stronger than her. She could never hope to escape him and if she called for help, then he could simply tear her throat out with his fangs. It was hopeless. All she could do was to let him have his fun and hope he wouldn’t hurt her too much along the way.

She relaxed her muscles and sniffed. The fox had ripped the upper part of her dress and had finished thoughtfully licking her fluffy chest. He then turned his attention to her petite mouth. At first, she kept her mouth closed tightly shut, but soon the last embers of struggle died down in her heart and she surrendered to him. The fox greedily shoved his tongue inside of her mouth with such violence that the young doe let out a small muffled whimper.

He growled, pressing his muzzle against her face. His long canine tongue entered and left her mouth as he pleased. Grace gagged in disgust as his sickening drool covered her face and soiled her once pristine mouth, but she still offered the rapist predator no resistance. The fox, sensing his prey’s lack of will to fight, let go of her arms and placed his paw on the back of her head.

He held her head in place and pressed his lips against her with more intensity than before. His tongue coiled around hers and lashed out with a savage passion. Grace’s eyes widened and she tugged on the fur of his arm and back. She felt his steaming hot member pressing against her belly, staining her fur with fluids, but all her thoughts were focused on the long canine tongue reaching the back of her throat. Her stomach twisted sickly in disgust and the toes of her feet curled as he ravaged her.

As her mind went numb, as if tired of her, he withdrew his tongue from her mouth and let go of her head. The monster sucked on one of her exposed breasts as if he was a starving newborn bunny while fondling the other breast with his paw. Then, he suddenly stopped his assault. The chocolate doe laid on the floor, whimpering and shivering with ragged breaths. She coughed a few times and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. The sticky drool was covering her face and the only smell she could feel was that of his alcoholic breath.

Her eyes watered and she felt a mix of emotions, anger, fear, disgust, despair and pleasure. A disgusting, yet very real, pleasure caused by her brain releasing an incredible amount of dopamine in order to make this life or death situation less stressful for her.

The white fox took a single moment to rest, licking his lips, and then, ignoring the stunned state the doe was in, leaned down close to her. Grace let out just a silent whimper as the rapist opened her legs and ripped the last part of her dress from her body. He grinned, his red eyes shined evilly, as he saw her skimpy chocolate flavored panties, the only piece of clothing protecting her virgin doe parts from him.

“Ahn!” Grace moaned softly while the fox buried his muzzle between her legs.

He held her hips tightly in place and sniffed her crotch, licking her voraciously. Grace covered her mouth and her eyes rolled up in their orbits. She did her best to muffle her moans and whimpers as his tongue slipped inside her panties and parted open her lower lips. Grace’s cries became louder as the fox started eating her more savagely. His sharp teeth scrapped against her belly. She felt his warm breath on her buttocks as he panted and his thick drool washed over her nether region.

The fox groped her butt cheek, caressing it between each lick. His tongue was inside of her, making her feel things she never even thought were possible. Then, Grace felt something weird. A strong pleasure she had never felt before in her life. Her back arced as she muffled her loud moans. She was about to…

The fox then snarled and tore her panties to shreds. She looked at him confused. He couldn’t stop to it now. She was almost…

Her eyes then widened and she gasped. What was I thinking, she thought. She felt disgust in equal intensity to her pleasure. Grace’s eyes watered up and she cried, sickened that a part of her would have enjoyed her predicament. Waves of self depreciation washed over her but then the fox rested his paw on her belly and her lie of thinking was cut.

She shivered upon this unwanted contact and watched as he gnawed each one of the shredded pieces of her panties and gobbled them up all at once as if he was a savage predator eating his prey. The doe shivered at the sight. She felt she had no choice in the matter and opened her legs wider, waiting for the villain to continue his onslaught, but suddenly, much to her dismay, he started sniffing something in the air and suddenly stood up.

Her nose twitched and she watched in confusion as he made his way to the kitchen adjacent to the living room. He sniffed all around, confusing the doe even more in the process, and then wagged his big bushy tail as if he had discovered something. The rapist then reached under the kitchen sink and took out the chocolate bars she had stored there.

“Nomnomnomnom...” He voraciously ate the four chocolate bars like someone who had been starving and writhed in pleasure.

Grace’s nose twitched nonstop and the white fox licked his fingers before turning in her direction. Her body trembled a little as he once again towered over her, but this time he appeared to have no energy left in his body.

His eyes were nearly closed and he clicked his tongue staring at the couch with a goofy grin on his muzzle. He took a step in the couch’s direction and then stopped, looking down at her as if he had forgotten all about her existence.

“Com’ here! Sweet stuff!” He said groggily, pulling the confused doe from the rug.

She moved, offering no resistance as he pulled her, and the white fox then lay down on the couch and hugged her close, pressing her beasts to his chest, as if she was an enormous stuffed animal. He snuggled her, their bodies joined together as if they were lovers, curled his tail around her and covered both of them with the blanket she had placed on the couch earlier that day.

A few seconds later, the fox snored softly and the bunny stood frozen in place.

“Ah...” She muttered in shock.

The white fox had not been a rapist after all.

Actually, he was, but not in the way she had imagined.

Chocolate, what he wanted was chocolate all along. The fox had a big sweet tooth and during his drunken sugar rush he saw her. The smell of all the chocolate flavored makeup, perfume and clothes she was wearing combined with her dark chocolate fur made him believe she was a LITERAL giant chocolate bunny and sent him into a frenzy chasing after her. The young doe felt the urge to facepaw and groaned. She buried her face against the soft fur of his neck and sighed.

To hell with fox repellent, from that point onward, she would always carry a Snickers bar with her in case of an emergency.

.

* * *

 

.

I wiggle my whiskers and wonder… why was this part of the story told differently from all the rest? Oh well!

“So… that’s how you met… but why did you carry a switchblade around?” I purr.

“To protect me from psychos.” He responds.

True! You can never carry too much protection nowadays. I giggle and purr.

“But that still doesn’t explain how she agreed to be your nurse and come to Terra.”

Grace’s nose twitches and Mark licks her cheek.

“When I woke up the next morning we talked and I gave her the good ole’ puppy eyes. Works every time! Also, I wanted to help her with her problems. She raped me but she is a good per...”

“EXCUSE ME!” Grace huffs annoyed.

“ **I** raped you?!” She asks bewildered.

Mark raises an eyebrow confused.

“Yeah… I couldn’t consent. I was drunk.”

“But you’re a male!” She states with a small glare.

Sasha looks at her and says.

“But he was drunk, drugged with painkillers and is a cripple.”

Yeah… his victim level sounds pretty high. Grace’s nose twitches. While she, Mark and Sasha start bickering, trying to tease each other into accepting the guilt of the alleged rape, I look at my cellphone and look at the messages.

“Hey guys. I’m going to go now! See you two later.” I purr and stand up. Daddy apparently wants me to meet someone.

.

* * *

 

.

“Dad...” I look around bewildered.

“What is it?” He asks calmly.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr.

“This is a brothel.”

We are inside a brothel called… Half something, I didn’t pay attention to the name. When he said he had someone very important for me to meet, I thought he wanted to take me to the doctor that will be delivering my child or something.

“Can we please leave?” I plead.

The whores are all giving me funny looks… and not sexy ones. It’s as if they were seeing a ghost or something.

“No… you need to meet her.” He says and then leads me through a hallway, stopping in front of an office door. Daddy sighs and puts a paw on the door, opening it.

“Whoa...” My jaw drops.

It’s a normal looking office, except for all the awesome heads hanging as trophies on the wall.

“Cool!” This was really worth the trip… here…

In the middle of the office there’s an old tigress looking at me. She small, has ice blue eyes and… and half of her body seems like it served as a wolverine’s scratching toy for a few years.

She looks like me.

She looks WAY too much like me.

“Dad...” I gulp.

“Is she…?”

He nods.

Ah…

That…

“Mom?” I mewl weakly.

She hugs me.

“Yes...” She purrs softly.

My eyes tear up and I sniff.

“Mom!” I hug her, burying my muzzle against her neck. Her fur is so soft.

“I thought you were dead!” I mew.

“Not in this world...” She responds, smiling lovingly at me.

I put a paw on the back of her neck and smile. She’s so pretty! Her eyes, err, eye. Her cute kitty look, her warm lips, delicious tongue and sexy bo...

“HMPF!” Mom grabs the back of my neck and pulls my head away, breaking our kiss.

“Katheryn… what… the… fuck?” She growls, scowling at me.

Ah… maybe that was too soon. I give her a kitty look and purr.

“Sorry… I got horny.” Definitively too soon.

Mom sighs and hisses.

“I bet you inherited it from your father.”

“Hey!” Daddy whines.

Wait! Now that I think of it.

“Dad… the ex-wife you said you sent to Terra… was my Mom?!”

His ears lay flat on the back of his head.

“Yes.”

“Ah...” I wiggle my whiskers.

“And why does she look like this?”

Daddy’s voice falters and then Mom purrs.

“When I arrived on this world, you father and I had a fight. He didn’t like that I sent you to an orphanage back on Earth. This is the result of that fight.”

Daddy looks down at his feet ashamed and Mom continues.

“After that, he didn’t want to see me anymore, so he sent me to Terra.”

“But I gave you money.” He blurts out and looks at her with a cute puppy face.

“I… I was sorry I lost my head...” Awww.

I hug Dad, purring softly.

“So, she’s the one you wanted me to meet!” Now I have both of my parents…

I glare at Mom and hug Dad closer. I hope she doesn’t want to get back with him. I don’t want to share him with anyone.

Mom raises an eyebrow and then purrs.

“Why don’t you sit for a little while. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

.

* * *

 

.

“It’s great that you’ve met your mother, Kat.” Ruby says.

“Thanks again for inviting us all for dinner.” Jack’s nose twitches cutely.

Mother grins and purrs delighted.

“It’s not a problem. We’re all going to be family after all.”

Except Darius! He’s just here because he’s old and if he dies he’s going to be my meal! I bet he will taste good!

“AH! You guys need to see Mom’s head collection after dinner! It’s cool as fuck.” I purr, licking my lips thinking about the food.

Everyone looks cutely at Mom and then she purrs.

“I didn’t cut them personally, they came form executed criminals... I just bought them.”

They nod cutely, with eyes wide in admiration, and then Daddy whines.

“Sheba!” He looks at the dining room door and gulps.

“You invited my ex-wife to dinner too?!” He asks shocked.

Eh…

Mom grins evilly and purrs innocently.

“Maybe.”

I look at the door and see a serious looking red fox vixen walking in our direction. The vixen sits beside my Mother at the table and doesn’t even pretend to smile.

“Hello, Reynard.” She says emotionless, with a cold gaze capable of freezing water.

“Hey, Aza.” Dad coughs awkwardly.

The table goes silent. Everyone looks confused at each other and I ask.

“Dad, I thought my Mom was your ex-wife.”

“She is… but just not the only one.” He responds.

“Reynard and I were married for a few months, more than twenty years ago. Then he cheated on me. We got divorced and he left Terra.” Aza says dispassionately.

“More like you chased me out with a knife as soon as you found out.” Daddy throws back.

I wiggle my whiskers and purr teasingly.

“Whoa, Dad! So all that stuff about being a better person once you got to this world was just talk! Cheating on your wife like that… tsk, tsk.”

“I WAS HORNY!” He whines and then glares accusingly at my Mom.

“Why did you call her?”

“Well, since this was supposed to be a family reunion, I thought it would be the perfect time to reunite you with your daughter.” She purrs in response.

Dad and I look dumbly at her.

“But we already reunited with each other.” We say at the same time.

Aza sighs.

“When you cheated on me, you impregnated that vixen. She died during child birth but the kit was healthy.”

Oh…

Dad’s jaw drops and he stares at Aza, frozen in shock.

“I never contacted you until now because I don’t like you. But Sheba asked me to come and set up this meeting. Red will be here as soon as my good for nothing husband drives her here.” She says.

I have a sister!

I smile and purr happily! Oh my God! That’s so cool! I’m a big sister! I hear the door opening again and turn around excitedly. Three foxes enter the dining room!

One is a tod with electric red fur, light blue eyes and three scars on his muzzle. He is wearing black clothes and is super cute.

The vixen has a sexy body, orange eyes, is wearing a light yellow dress and looks super cute. Awww! I have such an adorable sister! I wonder if she’s single!

The third one is an older looking male fox, with red fur, dark fur on the tips of his ears and tail and emerald green eyes. He’s wearing a blue button up shirt and has a metal collar with a beeping blue light around his neck. That looks like a prisoner tracking collar.

‘Thump!’ Marian’s chair falls to the ground.

The older fox freezes in his tracks.

Marian and the old tod stare at each other in silence for several moments.

“Jo… John?” She whines fearfully.

He smiles in embarrassment and winks at her.

“Hey Marian… what’s up?”

John… wait a second! Isn’t this the guy we just avenged back in Bunnybu… oh fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks. Yes, that John is Nick's dad.


	60. Good intentions! Terrible ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must have noticed that I'm having a LOT of trouble at keeping the pace of the updates and that this chapter, unfortunately, won't have any drawings. I still use more than 75% of my free time for the fanfic/artwork related stuff though.
> 
> I recently got a new job with "flexible work hours" that basicaly means "unpaid extra work hours". The good news is I'm getting some money at least!
> 
> So, to prevent the pacing at which I update new chapters to become too slow, I decided to break down some chapters into smaller ones to update more often. Next chapter will have some drawings.
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> At the end of the chapter I want to know how many people called it! You'll know what I mean by then.

.

* * *

 

.

August 4th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Sigh…

“Mom could have chosen another night to drag us to dinner with Aunt Sheba.” I mutter annoyed.

Crimson chuckles and pets my head.

“Problems with that worthless boyfriend of yours?” He asks softly.

“He’s not worthless. Rob’s a great guy.” I rest my head on my brother’s chest and smile.

“I think he might be the one!”

Brother snarls a little and hugs me closer to him.

“I know he’s Robin’s brother, but he’s still not good enough for you. You shouldn’t be seeing him.”

I roll my eyes and giggle.

“You say that about every male!”

He gently scratches under my chin and makes me look up at him.

“That’s because no male deserves you.” Awwww!

My cheeks burn a little and I nuzzle his chin. My brother is so dashing, kind and handsome! I can’t understand why he hasn’t found a good mate yet.

“When are you going to find a mate and give me some nephews and nieces?”

Crimson chuckles in amusement.

“Well, I have already found the vixen, but about the kits part… let’s say we’re getting there.” He gazes lovingly at me and licks the top of my head.

“Oh, Crimson! I can’t wait to meet her!” I bury my face in the soft fur of his neck and purr.

He nuzzles my head and smiles.

“That is going to happen sooner than you think, Sister.” He nibbles my ears affectionately and I sigh happily.

I hope so. I know he must have found a wonderful fertile vixen.

“We’re here kids.” John then parks the car and glances over his shoulder to look at us.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell your mother.” He chuckles.

Uh…? Tell what? She’ll love to find out she’s getting grandkits. She keeps bugging Crimson about it.

My brother bares his fangs and snarls at him making John’s grin instantly disappear from his muzzle. For a few seconds, we remain in silence, but then both of them cough awkwardly and avert their gazes from one another.

Weird… Crimson is avoiding looking at me. He’s hiding something… I’ll have to get it out of him later.

We get out of the car and enter The Half Stripe. The reception hall is full of familiar faces. I wave to some of my friends, and as we walk by some of the girls try to approach my brother.

“Hey Crimson.” The vixens say sweetly and I feel disgusted.

I hug my brother’s arm close to me and glare daggers at the whores. He deserves a pure fertile vixen that will give him lots of kits! Not these horny gold digging skanks.

Crimson looks coldly at them and snarls.

“I don’t have anything for you, slut.”

BEGONE THOT!

The vixens giggle unfazed and ignore his rejection.

“You don’t have to pay, sweetie.” The platinum vixen purrs.

“We would be more than happy to do it!” The red fox vixen says and my heart skips a beat.

They are dirty unworthy rotten bags of meat covered in fur but… I guess that to a male, if he was desperate enough, they would be considered attractive.

I look at my brother and gulp. He’s not going to fall for these provocations… is he?

“If I wanted garbage, I would swim in trash cans like a raccoon.” My brother snarls and turns his gaze away from them.

They just giggle like the hoes they are.

“Oh, Crimson! You’re so bad.” One of them tries to get close enough to touch him and I give her a warning bite, missing her fingers by millimeters.

She takes a step back staring at me with a look of utter disbelief splattered on her face. She and her friends move out of our way, and I smile triumphantly as **my** brother and I walk to the other side of the hall.

There we see John talking to a vixen that works here when suddenly...

“Hey, John.” Some of the girls walking around greet my step father as if him being here was the most normal thing in the world.

Both Crimson and I can’t resist the urge to roll our eyes.

“Please tell me you’re not a regular here.” I plead in embarrassment.

John yips in surprise and hurriedly moves away from the young vixen he was talking to.

“I’m not.” John whines, clutching his tracking collar nervously.

“Your mother would hang me by my balls if I came here for fun. You two know I wouldn’t do that.” He chuckles awkwardly.

I want to believe him… but part of me doesn’t trust his word when it comes to females. John’s ears lay flat on the back of his head and we arrive at the dining hall.

“Please don’t tell your mother anything, okay?” He whines and opens the door.

We walk inside and the first thing I notice is that there are way more people here than normal. I don’t know any of them...

‘Thump!’ A old vixen lets her chair fall to the ground behind her as she stands up in shock.

We look confused at her and then John stops in his tracks.

They stare at each other and she asks, looking distressed.

“Jo… John?”

My step dad smiles embarrassed and winks at her.

“Hey, Marian… what’s up?”

“But… how?” The vixen asks, taking a few steps closer to him.

“I saw your dead body… I still have your ashes...” Oh shit!

Please, don’t tell me this is going to be what I’m thinking it is.

John chuckles nervously and he glances at Mom sitting at the table before looking at the vixen in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” The poor old vixen is looking less distressed and more furious with each passing second.

“What the hell is going on here, John?”

Mom clears her throat to catch our attention and asks.

“I would also like to know what business you have with my husband.” She glares at my stepdad.

“HUSBAND!” The old vixen growls and then catches John by his tracking collar and bares her fangs.

“Talk… **NOW!** ”

John’s tucks his tail between his legs and he whines pitifully.

I sigh and facepaw! I knew this would happen someday…

My ears perk up and I look bewildered as a middle aged silver fox slowly walks up to me with a shocked look on his face. He’s wearing ridiculous pimp clothes as if he was in a movie and has dark brown eyes… no… NO! My jaw drops and a growl gets stuck in the back of my throat.

The bastard gulps dryly.

“You’re… my daughter...”

“ **You fuck!** ” Before he can react, I pounce onto him, aiming for his neck.

“ **I’LL KILL YOU!** ” All those years of shame! The pain, the suffering! My mother’s death! It’s all his fault!

But before I can enact my revenge, Crimson holds me back and whispers.

“Calm down!”

“Let me go!” I struggle and glare at the scum that ruined my life.

The bastard that is my biological father stares dumbly at me and mutters.

“You… you remind me of my sweet Yuna.”

This…

This fucking piece of shit!

“Don’t say her name, you fucking...” I stop growling and my ears lay flat on the back of my head.

Crimson and I stare puppy-eyed as a hulking mass of striped fur approaches at a high velocity.

“SISTER!” The tigress purrs happily, hugging both Crimson and me tightly against her chest.

Who the fu…

She licks me affectionately and nuzzles me.

“ALRIGHT!” Aunt Sheba stands up and growls authoritatively.

“We’re all going to the conference room to sort out this fucking mess.” She glares at John and her cold words make him shiver.

“You better have an explanation for this.”

.

* * *

 

.

We’re all in the conference room, a glorified living room full of arm chairs, except the twin foxes, Ruby and Carmine, who went to another room to take care of the kids. The rest of us are waiting to hear about what I’m pretty sure is one of John’s many past mistakes.

Kat nuzzles me and I sigh. Crimson is hugging me close to him and Kat is still hugging both of us. I still don’t know how I feel about all this.

She’s my half sister, sharing the same blood of that bastard with me, and she just started hugging me as if we’ve know each other our entire lives.

I look up at her and ask politely.

“Can you give me some space?”

“No!” She responds as if that was an unthinkable idea.

“We have just been reunited… I’m not going to waste any time that I could be bonding with you!” She purrs and nuzzles me.

Right…

The hyena nearby, Rodney, looks at me and chuckles.

“You better get used to it.” He says and keeps scratching his arms. He hasn’t stopped scratching them since I first saw him. Does he have a skin problem or something?

Then I notice Reynard staring at me and I feel angry again. I avert my gaze from him and huff indignantly. Why did Mom arrange this reunion? I never wanted to meet him.

Aunt Sheba, Kat’s mother, rises from her armchair and purrs.

“Now that everyone is comfy and not trying to kill each other...” She glances at me and then looks at my stepdad.

“John, you better tell us your story with this vixen so I can understand why our dinner had more drama than I had originally planned.” She orders, not leaving any room for discussion.

John stares at my mother, hoping for some support, but she stares at him, with her forever cold gaze, and any option he had for escaping disappears.

He then looks around, coughing awkwardly.

“Hmmm… she’s my ex-wife.” He says, pointing at the vixen named Marian.

Marian stares at him, begging for questions. The fury from a few minutes ago has dissipated and now she just looks sad again.

John’s embarrassed smile disappears and he scratches the back of his head.

“When we were together, I didn’t really want to raise a kit, but I thought ‘Hey, I’m a father now so the least I can do is try’ but… I hated it so….” He looks down at his feet like a kit being chastised by an angry teacher.

“I called a friend of mine, and he had a similar problem… so we helped each other to fake our deaths.”

Sigh… I knew it.

“John…? But… but I saw your corpse.” Marian’s tears roll down her face.

“There were witnesses… a medical report… you were dead.” She utters in disbelief.

Yup… I bet there were. I shake my head in displeasure.

John gives her a wry smile and coughs.

“When I heard the rumors that there were foxes dying because of the fox repellent, I set it all up. I got help from my friend and bribed a few cops, a doctor, and arranged a witness to make it all seem realistic.” He scratches his head.

“After that I helped my friend escape his wife in a similar way and then moved to Terra.”

John is scum… I don’t understand how someone like that could be Crimson’s father.

Marian stares at her not so dead ex-husband and mutters weakly.

“I loved you...” Tears flow from her eyes and she whines.

“I wept for you...”

Kat suddenly lets go of Crimson and me and places us in the armchair. She walks on all fours up to Marian and sits in the arm chair, hugging her and nuzzling her head.

Everyone stays silent, staring angrily at John.

Kat glares at him and snarls.

“You’re a bastard you know. And to to think we just avenged your death.”

“You what?!”John asks in confusion.

“We went after the bunny that sprayed you.” Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

“We got him good.” She looks proud of it.

John coughs and says.

“For one second I thought you had gone after John!” He looks at Jack and asks.

“How is he by the way?”

“The hell you’re talking about?” Jack’s nose twitches in confusion.

“John, John Savage. He’s your father isn’t he? You look just like him.” My stepdad smiles.

Skye looks curiously at him.

“You knew my Dad?” She asks.

“Yup. Like I said! We helped each other escape our wives! I helped him get rid of that crazy doe he got pregnant… and...” He freezes and looks at Jack’s furious expression.

The two of them stare at each other.

“You’re the bastard he abandoned aren’t you?” John gulps.

“You BASTARD!” Jack jumps from his armchair with bloody murder in his eyes.

With lightning reflexes, Kat grabs him midair and hugs him to her. Jack curses furiously, but his voice is muffled as she buries his face in her fur.

Skye watches the scene unfold with a dumbfounded expression and whines.

“My Dad would never abandon Jack. He was a good mammal.”

I then notice my own biological father staring at me. Reynard, the bastard, is giving me puppy eyes as if he’s trying to make me lower my guard. I avert my gaze from him and hear Jack struggling in Kat’s embrace.

“Sweetheart, let me go!” Jack manages to say under his breath. He squirms even more and says viciously.

“I have to kill him! He’s scum!”

“No...” Kat answers sadly.

“I know he’s scum but...” She looks at John and her eyes water.

“He looks so much like Name...”

Huh?! There’s only one fox that looks like John and is called Name.

Crimson, Mom, John and I look in confusion at her.

“You know my son?” Mother asks.

“SON?!” Kat and the rest of her family exclaims in shock.

The room stays silent for a few moments, with only Marian’s whining breaking the silence.

“Okay… what the fuck?!” Kat rubs her forehead in annoyance and looks at my mother.

“Care to explain?”

Mother thinks for a few second and then answers.

“I met John when I was younger and he had just moved to Terra. We fell in love, got married and I got pregnant with our little Name Required.”

Kat’s ears lay flat on her head and her mouth trembles.

“No… he’s from Earth! He said his name is like that because he never chose a new name when he arrived in this world.”

“Actually… the reason his name is Name Required is because none of us knew what to call him when he was born.” John mutters.

“Thinking of names for kids is too much trouble.” Mother adds.

Sigh… typical.

Kat freezes, staring at them with a distressed look on her face. Damn it… why do I feel like Name went and used her just like John and Reynard used females back in their youth.

“That kit is Name?!” Reynard asks dumbfounded.

Mother looks at Marian, whose pleading eyes are still seeking answers, and she says.

“Two years later, I got pregnant again and as I had Crimson, John quote unquote… died.” I can notice a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Died?” Marian mutters.

“He faked his death and disappeared.” Mother takes a deep breath.

“That’s when I met Reynard.” She looks at my biological father.

“Reynard and I stayed together for four years… until the day I found him cheating on me with a poor girl.” My Mom… Yuna.

Her ears lay flat on her head and she snarls a little.

“I chased Reynard out of the house… and the city.”

“Yes, I still remember that afternoon.” Reynard, the fucking scum of the earth, shivers and asks.

“Where’s Yuna?”

“She had a frail health and at the time and our medicine was not as advanced as it is today.” Mother glares at him and says coldly.

“She died giving birth to Red.”

My heart feels heavy as if a boulder was pressing down on it and I look down. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t been born then she would still be ali…

Crimson hugs me tightly and whispers.

“It’s not your fault!” He looks kindly at me and licks my cheek.

“If he was a strong male and had take care of her then she would still be alive.”

He… he’s right! It’s all his fault! It’s all Reynard’s fault. I glare at him and Reynard’s ears lay flat on his head.

“And then one year later, when I thought I would be alone forever, when I was in the middle of a work trip to Winterfall, I found John fooling around.” Mother finishes her story.

John chuckles weakly.

“She put a tracking collar on me and we have been happily married ever since.” He smiles wryly.

“Ah...” Kat manages to say and then she looks around with a sad kitty look on her face.

“I’m not hungry anymore… I want to go home.” She mewls with teary eyes, and I feel as if I’ve been stabbed in the heart.

I don’t think anyone is still hungry after all of this.

.

* * *

 

.

Kat hugs me softly and purrs.

“I loved meeting you Red.” She smiles a little.

“I hope you’ll visit your big sister sometime soon.”

I smile and nod.

“Don’t worry. I will.”

I hug her and she purrs a little before sniffing again and nodding as she walks back to her car. Poor Kat. Mother should have never taken John back. Name turned out to be a jerk because of him.

But Crimson is a good and respectable male! Unlike Name, Crimson would never abuse anyone! He’s a gentleman and… my smile disappears as I see Reynard approaching me.

He stops in front of me and I do my best to hold back my growling.

“What the fuck do you want?” Bastard.

“I was hoping I could talk to my daughter for a little bit.” He smiles for a moment but looks at me with a guilty look on his face.

I…

My jaw trembles for a second and I cross my arms.

“We have nothing to talk about.” My ears lay flat on my head and I snarl.

Reynard stares silently at me, his dark brow furrowed and his eyes filled with sadness. Why? Why am I feeling sorry for this scummy bastard?! He’s an asshole! A deadbeat jerk just like John!

“I’m sorry...” He says.

My eyes widen and I bite my lips. Sorry? SORRY?! After all these years, this is what he has to say?!

“I don’t care how sorry you are...” My voice trembles in anger.

“… my mother is dead because of you!” She’s dead because of him! He’s a weak male! He’s useless!

“You left us.” I bark, my fur standing on its end.

Reynard then says softly.

“I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know.”

I… I…

“ **FUCK YOU!** ” I’m done here!

I turn away and run back to where Crimson had said he would pick me up.

As soon as I’m away from him and out of his sight, I stop to catch my breath. My heart beats faster than normal, and even though I’m not tired, my breath is ragged and irregular.

I should have killed him. Fuck that he’s an important person! Fuck that Mother and Aunt Sheba are against it! I should have seized the opportunity and killed him…

I gulp dryly and look down at my feet.

“Why?” Why do I feel… like this?

Why do I feel… for him…

Tears roll down my muzzle and I clench my fists.

I hate him.

“Red!” Crimson calls worriedly and hugs me protectively against his chest.

I look up in surprise at him and mutter nervously.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Get a hold of yourself Red. I was so distracted I didn’t even notice him coming. I can’t drop my guard like this.

My brother nuzzles the top of my head and licks some of my tears off my cheeks.

“Let’s go home. I’ll take care of you.”

I smile and feel my heart warming up. Crimson is so sweet. He’s nothing like John and Reynard at all. Crimson is reliable! He’s a strong male! He’s perfect!

I nod and hug him.

“Sure!” Someday I’ll marry a tod just like him and have lots of healthy kits!

.

* * *

 

.

“Alright, I put it on!” I walk out of my bedroom and stop in front of Crimson.

My heart beats a million times per second and my ears lay flat on the back of my head.

“Do you like it?” I ask weakly.

I’m wearing a dark purple short nightgown that Crimson bought me as as gift today. I look down at myself and squirm a little. I’m used to sleep with no clothing at all but… this is a gift Crimson got me… I need to wear it.

And if the situation weren’t already bad enough, tonight is one of the nights when I wash off the fur dye and leave my fur its original color for a few days before reapplying the dye. Even though the dyes I use are expensive as hell and are made to not harm the skin and fur… this is the best way to make sure nothing bad will happen.

My silver fox fur reminds me of Reynard, and I hate this feeling. And…

“I like disguising myself as a red fox… because I look more like you that way, Brother.”

Crimson stares at me with his jaw hanging open for a long time, but then as his eyes look up, he asks disappointed.

“And why are you still wearing your eye lens?”

“I take them out when I go to sleep!” I whine and he shakes his head.

“Sister, what have I already told you?” He stands up and embraces me.

“You don’t need to be ashamed of your beauty in front of me. You never should feel ashamed about how you look.” He gently places his paw under my chin and makes me look at him.

“You’re the most beautiful vixen in this whole world.”

Awwww… I…

I avert my gaze and mutter.

“Crimson… I...” Whenever I look in the mirror I see the eyes of the mother I killed and the fur of the father that left her for dead and abandoned me.

He sighs, already knowing what I’m thinking.

“Sister, you need to let go off those ideas. You are you. You need to accept yourself.”

“But people glare at me when I go out in public without the disguise, Crimson. They know I’m guilty.”

He chuckles and gazes lovingly at me.

“You aren’t guilty of anything… except being too adorable.”

I roll my eyes but smile a little.

“You know what I mean.”

He nods.

“Yes, but once you told me that when you found a male you trusted and who loved you for who you were, that you wouldn’t hide anything from him.” My brother smiles and gently brushes the fur on my cheek.

Crimson…

I stare at my beloved brother and smile. He’s right. I shouldn’t be worrying about these things with him.

I take off my eye lens and blink a few times before looking up at him.

“So…?”

My brother stares wide-eyed at me and then grins widely than before.

“You look amazing!” He wags his tail and gives me a thumbs up.

“Thanks.” I brush my tail’s fur a little bit and mutter.

“I noticed you chose a nightgown the same color as my eyes.”

Crimson kisses my cheeks and chuckles.

“I should hire a painter to try to turn your current visage into a painting, but I’m sure he wouldn’t be able to capture even a fraction of your beauty… and I would have to kill him for laying his eyes on you dressed like this.” He jokes and I giggle.

Crimson has a sparkle in his eyes, the kind I only see when he’s truly happy. I’m glad I’m able to make his night better. He deserves to be the happiest tod in the world.

“Let’s go to sleep?” I ask, yawning softly.

He nods.

“Sure, just let me...” Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell interrupts him.

Crimson scowls a little and I wonder. Who could it be at this hour?

“Can you answer that for me? I…” I gesture at my fur and eyes.

Crimson nods with a snarl.

“I’ll be right back.” He says and scowls as he leaves the living room.

Less than a minute later he comes back with a big smile on his muzzle.

“It was Rob. I... told him you weren’t available.” He grins toothily.

“Thanks.” I wouldn’t want Rob to see me right now. It… wouldn’t be good. I know it.

Then, without warning, Crimson starts taking his clothes off. My cheeks burn a little and he only stops once his toned muscular body is laid bare in front of me.

He looks at me with a smile and gently pulls me by my paw.

“Let’s go, Sister.” We enter the bedroom and turn off the lights, getting into the bed.

I approach him to snuggle, but puts his paws are on my thighs, under the nightgown, and he slowly starts pulling the nightgown up.

“Crimson...” I look confused at him as he caresses my body, taking the nightgown off at the same time.

“… didn’t you say you wanted me to wear this?”

He chuckles and gives me a playful look.

“The best part about clothes like these are when they are taken off.” He answers with a heavy breath.

Crimson throws my nightgown away and gazes at me, smiling warmly.

He’s so silly sometimes.

“Good night, Brother.” I yawn and snuggle him.

He freezes and for a moment it looks like he’s mad about something, but then he hugs me and our tails wrap around each other.

I feel his warmth and the beating of his heart and close my eyes as our bodies nearly unite as one. God I missed this while I was on duty.

I take a long deep breath and sigh satisfied.

One day...

One day I’ll find a mate just like Crimson.

.

* * *

 

.

August 5th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I hear the doorbell and sigh. Crimson is not here to answer it and I’m not presentable. I’m in the middle of my TV show too so…

The doorbell rings again.

Damn it!

I get off the couch and walk to the front door, mumbling grumpily. I stand near the front door and ask.

“Who is it?”

“Hey Red! I thought we could have some family time today!” Kat purrs.

Aww…

I smile.

“Thanks Kat… but now isn’t really a good time for...”

“Great!” She purrs and the door opens.

“Eh?!” What the fu…

Kat barges inside, giggling like a little girl.

“Aza let me borrow her keys, but I thought I would ring the doorbell before coming in. C’mon guys.” She purrs and then looks at me.

I… what… she can’t do that!

Kat wiggles her whiskers and tilts her head to the side cutely.

“You dyed your fur?”

Jack, Ruby, Carmine, the kids and a grumpy Rodney enter after her and stare at me due to her comment.

I… I gulp and whine.

“This is my natural fur.. and eye color.”

“Oh...” They stare at me… silently judging me with their disgusted gazes and…

“Heh! You’re cuter like this!” Kat giggles, and hugs me as if I was a toy and purrs.

Let’s go guys! We’re going to the movies!”

“Huh?!” The movies?!

“But I...”

“YAY!” Lily and Jim cheer and run outside.

I look nervously at Kat and whine.

“I can’t go! I’m not ready! My fur! It is...”

“Awww! C’mon! We’re going to watch a World War II movie!” Kat purrs and licks my cheek.

“I’m going to teach the kids, Jack and the other Zootopians what genocide means!”

Ah… but they are kids and… my fur…

I then notice Rodney staring pitifully at me.

“Get used to this.” He whispers.

Oh…

.

* * *

 

.

August 10th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

We tell Judy, Lucky, Robin and Marian goodbye and walk back to our car.

“I’m really happy that Judy got some therapy. She was really crazy!” I giggle and hug Rob.

“I almost became out of character and killed her when she assaulted me that night! It’s good to know she’s all healed now.” I say happily and nuzzle my mate’s neck.

“Heh… yeah...” Rob chuckles, not paying much attention to what I’m saying.

“Something wrong?” He looks troubled.

Rob sighs and stops walking.

“Red…” He looks unhappily at me.

“… we need to talk.”

Oh… oh shit!

“Sure!” I answer nervously.

He’s not going to break up with me is he? We are working so well together.

“Red, I’ve really been enjoying the time we have spent together lately but...” NO!

“No buts!” I whine.

Rob hesitates for a few seconds and then says.

“I think it’s not going to wor...” I hold his muzzle shut with both paws.

I giggle awkwardly and gulp.

“Everything is fine! We’re happy!” I say with a soothing voice, hiding the turmoil inside my heart.

Rob is the first male that I have actually dated in the last two years. He can’t leave me. We’re going to build a house and have ten kits together.

He takes a deep breath and gently takes my paws off his muzzle.

“Red… it’s not you… it’s me.” I’ve heard that so many times before.

“Crimson and you are so close and… I’m terrified of your brother.” I’ve heard that before too.

I let out a desperate whine and sniff sadly.

“I know that Crimson can be a little overprotective, but he’s just taking care of me. He sounds strict, but he said he likes the idea of having you as a brother-in-law.”

Rob stares at me for a few moments and sighs.

“No, he didn’t say that.”

My ears lay flat on the back of my head. Okay, Crimson didn’t say that… but he would be happy to say it someday… I think at least.

“I know how much Crimson means to you.” Rob smiles and pets my head.

“I would never make you choose between your brother and me.”

No… no…

“Rob… please...” My eyes tear up.

He gives me a warm hug and licks my cheek.

“You’re a wonderful girl and any tod would be lucky to be your mate but I think it’s better if we move on.”

No… not again…

I cry and stare pleadingly at him. Rob gazes at me with pitiful eyes and asks softly.

“Do you want a ride home or...”

“NO!” I whine, my lips quivering.

“I can get home by myself.” I snarl a little, turning my back on him.

This is not fair. Why? Why are the males so jealous of Crimson? He’s my brother for fucks sake.

I fume angrily the whole way back home and open the door to my house with a bang. Stupid Rob… I don’t need him.

I’m going to take a nice warm bath and…

Kat stares in surprise at me.

“Hey… you’re early.” She purrs.

“Hmmm… why are you here?” She wasn’t here when I left.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and purrs.

“Well… you have a BIG TV, so I thought you wouldn’t mind if I watched a few movies on it.”

Sigh…

“I don’t mind.” I want to listen to some music to relax, have a warm bath and go to sleep.

Kat hugs me and pulls me closer to her.

“Did something happen?”

“Rob and I… broke up.” I sniff.

My lips quiver again and I tell her how Rob broke up with me because he felt threatened by Crimson. I also tell her how ALL of my previous boyfriends broke up with me for similar reasons.

“I don’t understand why they get so jealous of him. Sure, Crimson is a way better male than they will ever be but they can’t compare themselves to him. My brother is in a different league!” I wipe some of my tears and sniff.

“But no, if they can’t be the coolest and most awesome males in my life then they suddenly feel emasculated and want to leave me.”

“Hmm… it can’t be helped though… you’re doing this all wrong.” Kat wiggles her whiskers.

I look bewildered at her and she continues.

“Red, the reason they are leaving you is because they know they will never be able to satisfy you like Crimson can.”

“WHAT?!” The fuck is she talking about.

“He’s my brother.” I gasp shocked.

Kat smiles innocently.

“Only a brother like Crimson can truly satisfy you, his sister! It’s the perfect match! Can’t you see?” She sighs dreamily.

“If only Jacob were as manly and virile as Crimson instead of being a little whiny bitch.”

“Kat… he’s my brother.” I look angrily at her.

“He wouldn’t like to know you’re talking this way about him.”

She grins devilishly and pokes my belly.

“Ah c’mon! Don’t tell me you never tried to play doctor with him before!”

“NO!” I’m not a deviant.

She giggles and licks my head.

“Besides, you two are not blood related! You don’t even need to worry about anything. You have all the benefits and none of the cons. I dunno how you manage not to jump on his lap.”

I roll my eyes and sigh.

“Crimson is my brother, just like Name. We were raised together like a normal family, unlike… whatever happened to Jacob and you.” I know that Crimson is strong, virile, manly, handsome, musky, reliable, funny, sweet, kind, and overall perfect, but this is ridiculous.

Kat stares at me with a sad kitty face and I freeze.

“Sorry Kat… I didn’t mean to.” I apologize and hug her.

“It’s alright. I… I know that Name is in a better place now.” She says and nuzzles my head.

I’m almost a hundred percent sure that he used the same tactic John used and faked his death to disappear, but Kat is too sweet for me to say it. She would probably dismiss it even if I had proof anyway.

“But if you really want to go for Rob then why don’t you talk to Robin? She’s his sister. I bet she could help you.”

I shake my head negatively.

“I know how this goes… it’s easier to give up and find another male… again.”

“Awww...” Kat licks my cheeks and purrs.

“… you’ll find a good mate soon enough.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Bye Kat.” Crimson says with a smile.

She hugs and licks him.

“Goodnight Crimson. Take care of her.” She purrs and walks out of the house.

“Don’t worry, I will.” He closes the door and turns to look at me.

“Come here Sis! Let’s get to bed.”

I roll my eyes in annoyance.

“When you talk like that it makes me look like a kit.”

“You’re pouting like a kit.” He chuckles and suddenly grabs me in his arms, lifting me from the ground as if we had just been married.

“Crimson!” I exclaim as he takes me to the bedroom.

He grins and as he lies me down on the bed he says.

“I told you that Rob wasn’t the right mate for you. If you feel that you have to put on the fur dye to meet a male, than he’s not good enough for you.”

Brother lies down by my side and kisses my cheek, whispering softly.

“I really do prefer your real colors, Red.”

I know.

I bury my muzzle in his fur.

I know.

.

* * *

 

.

August 23th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

Kat, Ruby, Skye, Grace and I barge inside Robin’s office at the police station as Kat picks the lock. Robin stares wide eyed in surprise at us, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Leave me alone.” Robin whines.

She’s sniffing sadly, sitting in her chair, still wearing her wedding dress. She’s hugging a purple My Little Pony stuffed toy while an episode of it plays on her computer screen. My heart feels as if it had been stabbed several times.

“Robin...” I mutter.

“Poor thing.” Ruby says softly.

The five of us stand around Robin and she sniffs, saying more authoritatively this time.

“Get out! I want to be alone.”

All of us hear her and all of us ignore her anyway. This is not the time for her to be alone. As her friends, we need to be here for her… even if there’s not much we can do.

We remain silent for awhile and Robin’s defenses break sooner than I thought they would. She wails and starts telling us about how Marian and she were happy together. We listen to her talk for what feels like ages until she finally stops and breaks down crying even more.

It takes some time, but we finally manage to calm her down and she falls asleep in Kat’s lap.

Kat then stops purring and gently places Robin in her makeshift bed. Kat has a blank expression and turns away, leaving the room without saying anything. She was pretty shaken by it all. She didn’t even know Nick and Judy were still here in Terra.

Then, Robin’s parents enter the office, followed by… Rob.

“Is she calmer now?” Robin’s Father asks worriedly.

We nod silently and his wife sniffs.

“My baby.” Robin’s mother whines as she kneels by her daughter’s bedside.

Rob and I exchange awkward glances and I cough.

“I… hmmm… I’m going to go now.”

Before I leave, Rob holds my paw and says.

“Thanks… for getting the door open… and helping my sister.”

I smile a little and nod.

“Kat’s the one that picked the lock though.” I giggle a little and stare into his eyes.

Our gazes meet for an instant… but we quickly look away from each other.

“I’ll… head home. Call me if Robin needs anything.”

He nods and clears his throat.

“Sure...”

I quickly turn tail and leave. As I walk out of the office room, I sigh and my ears lay flat on my head. If only Rob was manlier… he wouldn’t feel threatened by Crimson’s superiority and we would be married already.

Sigh… but life can’t be that easy I guess. I can’t be discouraged by this setback though! I’ll find a mate almost as good as Crimson and we’ll have tons of kits.

I smile, but then feel sad again as I remember Robin’s plight.

I should have ignored my orders and killed Judy and Nick the day I met them. But it’s too late now…

‘ **GROWWWL!** ’ Kat bares her fangs with a vicious look on her face and I freeze in my tracks.

She notices me and stops growling. We look at each other and she coughs awkwardly.

“I’m sorry. I just got… a little mad at what Nick did to Robin.” She says.

That looked like WAY more than just a little.

I nod, scratching the back of my head and mutter.

“I’m mad too.” Maybe I should do something...

“Don’t worry.” Kat wiggles her whiskers and hugs me.

“I already have a plan!”

“Plan?” I look confused at her.

She nods.

“To take revenge on Nick for his sins.”

Ah…

Kat wiggles her whiskers a few times and then sighs.

“I can’t forgive him.” She looks down at her feet and mutters angrily.

Kat… you’re so kind. I wish I had met you sooner.

“Let’s go guys?” Ruby asks as she and the others walk in our direction.

Before I can answer, Kat looks at us and purrs.

“Okay… today has been sucking so far. So let’s go get some popcorn and watch some movies back home to relax a little.”

She... doesn’t seem like she’s asking.

.

* * *

 

.

Kat happily chews her popcorn while the battle scene in the movie rages on. I look at her, surprised by her resilience and control. She was furious and enraged not too long ago, for her to be able to calm down so quickly and stay so composed like this, she must have a lot more impulse control than I had thought.

She cutely licks the popcorn salt off her chops. We hear the door opening and suddenly a male tiger walks inside the living room. He’s way taller than Kat, has a muscular build, yellow eyes, and a big grin on his muzzle.

“Khan?” Kat asks surprised, with her mouth full of popcorn.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Kat.” He smiles and purrs.

“I’m here because you’ll be giving birth soon.”

“Ah. I forgot about that.” Kat exclaims with a giggle.

Khan stares intensely at her and says.

“Jacob is here too. Would it be a problem for us to use one of the spare rooms?”

“Make yourself at home.” She purrs.

Khan nods and leaves the room in a hurry. I giggle and look at Kat.

“So… his name is Khan!” I tease.

Kat rolls her eyes and responds with a nod. I grin and poke her a little bit.

“And what’s between the two of you? Details! Details!” I never had a sister before to talk to about this kind of stuff!

Kat giggles and looks in amusement at me.

“Khan is my adopted brother. We did try to stay together but… a lot of things happened and it didn’t work out. He’s still madly in love with me… but I just like him as a brother.”

“Your brother got you pregnant.” I point out.

She rolls her eyes.

“As a very close friend then.” She purrs and fills her mouth with food.

At this moment, Khan comes back inside accompanied by a beautiful tigress around Kat’s age. Khan has his paw on her hips and looks happily at us.

“Thanks again for letting us stay here.” He purrs.

“This is Trisha, my significant other.”

“Hi.” The tigress purrs shyly.

Kat and I stare at them and then Khan turns to Trisha and licks her cheek.

“You can go ahead, I’ll be coming right up.”

She nods and walks out of the room, waving in our direction, and Khan smiles as he looks at Kat.

“Kat… I...” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

“You were right… I was not thinking straight. We would have never worked out.”

Kat stares frozen at Khan and I remain in silence as he talks.

“If you hadn’t done that, I would have never met Trisha. What I wanted to say is... thank you, for turning me down.” He smiles warmly at Kat and wiggles his whiskers.

“I’m going to be here for your cub’s birth, and I hope you’ll be able to do the same when I have cubs of my own.”

“Khan?” Trisha calls from the far end of the hallway.

“I’m coming.” He answers.

“See you two later... and tell me the cub’s gender by the way. I won’t be able to buy gifts if I don’t know that.” He purrs and leaves the room in a hurry, with the dumb grin of a male in love plastered on his muzzle.

We watch as he leaves and Kat then audibly gulps down her mouthful of food. I would like it if he had some cubs soon. It would be nice for Kat’s kid to have someone to play with...

“ **MEOWTHERFUCKER!** ” Kat roars furiously and throws the popcorn basket on the ground, splattering popcorn all over the room.

I nearly jump in surprise and look surprised at her.

“Kat, what the hell?!”

“What the fuck does he see in that skank?” She snarls madly.

“She’s so manly she makes drag queens look feminine.”

Hmmm…

“What?” I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

“Don’t tell me you don’t see it. She’s ugly as fuck.” Kat hisses and glares at the door.

“I bet she’s a gold digger going after his money.”

“Kat...” I raise an eyebrow.

“… you’re jealous of Khan?”

“NO! I’m just worried about him.” She huffs and looks annoyed at me.

“It’s obvious he’s making a mistake and doesn’t know it.”

I nod slowly.

“Ok… it’s just that you got mad when he appeared with another female… so I thought you were je...”

“Well, you thought wrong!” She hisses.

“Why would I be jealous of some inferior used slut? He’s just using her as a substitute for me in his heart. Khan knows I’m better than her!” She huffs, wiggling her whiskers and turns her gaze away from me.

Alright… this was kind of confusing.

“Hmm… aren’t you going to make more popcorn?” She made a huge mess.

“No.” She answers like kid and stares grumpily at the movie.

I cough awkwardly.

Ok…

I pet her head. Let’s blame this on a mood swing caused by the hormones.

.

* * *

 

.

August 31th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Kat purrs, dragging Rodney and me after her.

Rodney sighs in exasperation and I plead.

“Kat, please, calm down. Don’t need to rush.”

“I need to rush! My baby is going to be born soon. I need to have fun now while I can cause I’ll be staying home nursing him after he’s born.” She purrs.

“I can’t wait for that to happen.” Rodney mutters sounding hopeful.

I nod. Kat is a good sister and all but… it’s so tiring trying to keep up with her. She’s either sleeping like a rock, or going from one new idea to the other like a minx on cocaine. She suddenly appeared in my house this morning wearing a bridesmaid dress and declared we had stuff to do.

Who does that?

“You’re driving!” She tells Rodney and forcefully shoves him into the drivers seat of the car.

She then without a moment’s notice picks me up and jumps in the backseat.

“Follow the map I put in the GPS, Rodney!” She purrs, wiggling her whiskers.

Rodney grumbles under his breath and drives away.

“Hi Aunt Red.” Lily and Jim smile cheerfully at me.

I giggle and I’m about to answer them when I notice there’s someone else in the car.

“Hello, Daughters.” Reynard smiles wryly and scratches the back of his head.

My smile disappears and I avert my gaze. Kat just had to get me in the same car with the one person I never wanted to see again in my life. I know she likes him, but she doesn’t know what kind of scum father he truly is.

“We’re going to make a quick stop before we leave the kids at school.” Kat smiles wickedly.

The four of us stay silent and the kids chat cheerfully during the drive. I sense Reynard looking my way every once in awhile, but I ignore the bastard. When the GPS tells us we arrived at our destination, Rodney parks in front of a cathedral and Kat purrs.

“I’ll be right back. Twenty minutes tops!” She winks and giggles nonstop. Kat then covers her face with a veil and walks into the building.

I keep my gaze focused out the car window, only opening my mouth a few times to respond to the kids questions.

“Red, can I talk to you for a bit?” Reynard asks softly.

I snarl under my breath and turn to glare at him… but his face makes me freeze.

“Please, just this one time?” He pleads.

I…

I bite my lip and nod, gulping down the knot forming in my throat. He gestures for me to follow him outside. We walk to a nearby bench and sit in silence. Reynard and I stare at the cathedral in front of us for a few moments and then he says.

“Aza told me what you think of me.” He looks my way.

“That you think I abandoned you and your mother… and that she died because of me.”

I clutch my paws into fists. I don’t think… I **know** she died because of him.

“I’m not going to try to weasel out and say I didn’t screw up, but I want you to know I never intended to abandon you or Yuna.” He looks at me with sincere eyes full of regret and then stands up.

“I’m sorry, Red. I don’t expect you to forgive me but...” He sighs and puts a paw on my shoulder.

“No matter what happens in the future… know that I love you, daughter.” He gently squeezes my shoulder and walks back to the car, leaving me alone.

He… I…

My lips quiver and I sniff. This is not fair. He just yapped his mouth and didn’t even stay to hear what I have to say. I hate him. No amount of apologizing and pretending to be nice will change that.

But then why… why do I feel that…

“MEOWHAHAHA!”

My line of thought is destroyed as soon as I see Kat fleeing the cathedral on all fours, carrying a screaming rabbit with her.

What the fuck?!

I stand up and run to the car, jumping in after her.

“Go! Go! Go!” She purrs.

I can see Rodney rolling his eyes through the rear view mirror as he slowly drives away, not indulging in Kat’s fantasy of a high speed escape.

“Killjoy.” Kat mutters.

I then gasp as I recognize the bunny she just bunnaped.

LUCKY!

Lucky’s chest heaves up and down, he breathes heavily, his nose twitches and his eyes dart around in terror as Kat holds him as if he was a baby, her claws lightly scraping his belly..

“Kat, have you lost your mind? What the hell are you planning to do with him? What the hell were you doing in that cathedral?!” I ask in shock.

“Well!” Kat giggles and picks up a beer bottle from the mini fridge. She pops it open with a claw and then forcefully makes Lucky drink it as if she was feeding a bottle of milk to a baby.

“Originally, I went there with other plans in mind, but… when I saw this cutie pie I knew exactly what I had to do.”

Reynard raises an eyebrow.

“And that would be?”

“His name is Lucky! So his rabbit feet are worth double! I figured he could be my lucky charm for a day!” Kat smiles, looking down at the clearly distraught bunny.

Lucky’s eyes seem hazy and distant now that he was forcefully fed half a bottle of beer. Rodney sighs in the front of the car and complains.

“What she’s saying is that she doesn’t have any clue what she’s doing and is just rolling with it.”

Kat rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be silly, Rodney! You just can’t understand my plans, and I’m always five steps ahead of you.” I find that hard to believe.

“Let’s drop the kids off and begin this party already!” She cheers.

I look worriedly at Lucky and gulp. Oh boy. Judy must be a wreck.

.

* * *

 

.

“Kat, we need to take Lucky home to Judy now.” I say annoyed.

My half sister wiggles her whiskers and looks shocked at me.

“What! Why?!”

I point at the drunken bunny passed out on the car floor. Kat stares at him and coughs awkwardly.

“Oh...”She then looks cutely at me and purrs.

“But we can’t let him go yet. He’s my lucky charm!” She smiles and hugs Lucky like a stuffed toy.

Sigh… she can be so heartless sometimes. She already used him to bet on horse racing and to get a discount with the escort girls… and she has been keeping him in a permanent drunken coma the whole time. What more does she want of him?

The car then stops and she looks at me with Kitty eyes.

”Look, I just need his doubly lucky rabbit feet for one last thing and then we’re good!”

I… damn it.

I avert my eyes from her pleading stare and nod.

“Okay… but after this we’ll take him home.”

“Yay! Thank you sister!” She licks my cheek and purrs, nuzzling my head.

Awww… how can I say no to this?

The car stops. Jack and Kat immediately get out and I follow them to keep my eyes on Lucky and make sure he’s safe.

The three of us walk while Lucky is carried by Kat, and we enter the white building.

‘Planned parenthood!’

“What are we doing here?” I ask curiously as Kat chats with the receptionist

“Unfinished business.” She purrs and a nurse guides us through the hallways until we arrive at a dimly lit room with a bed inside.

A naked female bunny with snow white fur looks at us with a smile, but once she sees Jack she scowls.

“Oh, you’re back.” She crosses her arms and huffs annoyed.

“Are you going to get it up this time?”

Jack rolls his eyes and starts undressing.

“What the fuck?” I look at Kat for answers.

The white doe lies on her stomach on the bed and Kat takes Lucky’s clothes off.

“She’s going to be the surrogate mother for Jack’s kitten...” She smiles and places Lucky on top of the doe, lying on his belly.

“… but since Jack’s gay he wasn’t able to get hard for her, and I’m too big to stand on top of her so...” She points at Lucky and giggles.

Jack positions himself behind the doe and Lucky, but he puts his paws on Lucky’s ass as he mounts the doe.

GASP!

“He’s going to fuck Lucky?!” I cover my mouth in horror.

It’s going to be a lucky fuck!

“What, no!” Jack glances at me.

“I’m going to have sex with her.”

“Lucky is just here for eye candy and to help Jack get in the mood. Jack can pretend he is screwing him.” Kat purrs.

Oh… that sounds wrong. Very very wrong.

“Hmmmn...” Lucky mumbles, sounding as if he is starting to wake up.

Kat wiggles her whiskers and takes another bottle of beer from her bag.

Good luck Lucky… you’re almost free.

.

* * *

 

.

“I loved spending the day with you!” Kat purrs, hugging me tightly.

I smile and roll my eyes.

“I liked it too.” It was even better when Reynard had to excuse himself and left.

“Can you drop me off at my house, Rodney?” I ask and yawn.

I can’t wait to take a shower and go to sleep.

Jack looks up in surprise at me.

“You’re not coming to the party?”

“Ah! I forgot to tell her about it.” Kat purrs.

“Mom is going to give a party today because my cub is going to be born soon.”

I wag my tail a little.

“Ah nice. I can stay for awhile.” Crimson and I can have a few drinks and dance. We haven’t danced in so long.

Rodney drives us to The Half Stripe. The party is already underway when we arrive, but knowing how these parties go, this is just the beginning. Two raccoons cheer and empty their beer mugs down their throats and I can’t help but giggle. Everyone will be hungover tomorrow.

As soon as we enter the building, Kat exclaims loudly and runs excitedly in Ruby’s direction. I take out my phone and send Crimson a message asking if he’s going to come to the party.

“Yip!”

Suddenly, two strong manly arms hug me and a wide hard chest presses against my back.

“What do you think?” Crimson whispers and my heart beats faster.

“Stop!” I giggle and squirm in his embrace until I’m face to face to him.

“I already told you to not sneak off on me.” I bat his muzzle playfully.

He chuckles and grins.

“How else could I hear your cute surprised yips then?” He asks sounding amused.

“Well, you’re going to have to live without them.” I huff and giggle.

“C’mon, let’s go join the others.”

I put my left paw on his hips, embracing him close to me as I pull him along.

“Hey guys!” I yip and Crimson politely nods.

We sit on a couch and my brother grabs a few drinks for us. I smile as I take a sip.

“Are you feeling better?” I ask softly, looking with concern at Robin.

She smiles wryly and shrugs.

“I’m good.” She plays with her drink a little and then gulps it down in one go.

That doesn’t look good.

Kat pets Robin’s head, but her worried look turns into a dark scowl.

“Hello guys.” Trisha, Khan’s girlfriend, greets us amicably and sits on a nearby couch. She’s wearing an elegant dark blue dress that really accentuates her beauty. I should wear one like that someday.

“This baby shower is quite different from everything I have been to. It’s so cool.” She giggles.

Kat then smiles sweetly and purrs.

“Well… I’m glad you’re enjoying the party.” She grabs a drink.

“I can’t have any alcohol right now, but you should try some.” She purrs and…

GASP!

She spills the drink all over Trisha, staining her dress.

“Ah...” Trisha exclaims in shock, not fully understanding what just happened. She looks down at her wet dress and damp fur and then stares in shock at Kat.

Kat smiles cutely, looking as innocent as a kitten. Trisha stands up, her eyes tearing up, and she gulps down hard.

“I… I’m sorry… I need to go.” She mutters with a weak, nearly crying voice, and leaves in a hurry.

“Kat! Why did you do that?!” I ask madly. Trisha is such a nice tigress and Kat is acting like a sociopath.

Kat huffs at me and averts her gaze. Sigh… I know why she did that. But I just can’t understand why is she jealous of Khan if she said she doesn’t even like him in the first place.

“Ah! Here’s my little girl!” Aunt Sheba purrs as she approaches us.

Kat then smiles and stands up. They hug each other purring loudly.

“Sorry, it took so long sweetie. I was having to discipline someone.”

“Ah! Like putting a horse’s head in their bed while they sleep!” Kat grins excitedly.

Sheba stares at her for a few moments and says.

“No… but that sounds like a novel idea.”

I roll my eyes and rest my head on Crimson’s chest. I think Kat is a bit of a sadist… maybe more than a bit.

Brother pets me, his fingers gently brush my fur as I stare at my half sister.

“How was your day with Kat?” Crimson asks.

“It was fun. We went to a lot of places. We met Lucky today.” I giggle.

“Kat played around on his twitter a lot… and I think she made him sign something.” I’m not really sure. I was in the bathroom at the time.

“Lucky?” Crimson asks with a soft snarl.

“A friend of mine. He’s a cute bunny.” I answer and nuzzle him a little, making myself more comfortable.

“Hmm...” Crimson smiles and rubs his chin on top of my head, making me purr a little.

“All males are pigs! I’m telling you.”

My ears perk up and I turn to look at the table nearby. Skye slams an empty mug on it and snarls.

“They all say they love you, but then they stab you in the back.”

Ruby nods in agreement and chugs down her beer.

I don’t think they should be drinking so much but… I don’t want to be a killjoy.

Crimson then chuckles.

“Are you hearing this? It’s that music you used to like when you were a kid. Feel like dancing a little?” He asks softly.

“Look at her.” Skye glares at Sasha from afar.

“Little whore.” She snarls.

“You don’t need a male to make you happy.” Ruby says drunkenly.

Of course she needs! A strong male is what every female needs to complete their lives and give them tons of healthy kits and...

Ahem… anyway...

I turn back to Crimson and smile.

“Sure, but just let me go to the restroom first.” I say and stand up.

He nods and I wag my tail as I walk to the… hmmm.

Where are the restrooms? I look around and scratch my ear. I normally go to the dinner room and then go straight out of here when I visit Aunt Sheba.

Sigh…

I shrug and enter a hallway. I’m going to find it eventually. I walk past several rooms, paying attention to the smell of soap or something else that may indicate a restroom and then I hear Grace giggling.

I stop and hear her giggles again, coming from inside one of the rooms.

I cover my mouth with a paw and giggle. Oh! So Grace did end up finding someone after all! She didn’t mention anything to me last time I saw her. I wonder who she could be with in there?

I stare at the door and my curiosity gets the better of me. I gently twist the doorknob and peek inside. It’s not a breach of their privacy if they don’t notice me!

Grace is lying on her back in the bed. She’s wearing a red fox costume, open in the front, that accentuates her curves and her voluptuous breasts. She’s biting her lips as one of her paws travels to her nether regions inside the costume.

“A naughty vixen like you outta to be stuffed with a **BIG HARD...** ” Mark says sexily…

MARK?!

“ROOSTER!” Mark growls seductively, standing near the edge of the bed. He’s wearing a ridiculous rooster costume with googly eyes.

Grace giggles uncontrollably and my jaw drops.

“What the fuck?!” I exclaim and they freeze.

“Red!” Mark gulps.

I scowl and barge inside the room.

“You’re cheating on Sasha… with your nurse?!” And I thought he was a good male.

Grace covers herself in shame and pleads.

“This is not what you’re thinking.”

“It is!” I put my paws on my hips and glare indignantly at them.

“He **is** married to Sasha and he **is** cheating on her with **you**.”

“I’m not really married to Sasha.” Mark whines with a heavy sigh.

Oh… I… the fuck...

“What?” I tilt my head bewildered.

Mark and Grace look at each other and then Mark sits on the bed.

“I was partying a few weeks ago… and I kind of got too drunk. When I woke up I was in a cell, because I had allegedly assaulted a priest, and there was a fennec, Sasha, telling me she was my wife.” He scratches the back of his neck and sighs.

“Obviously, I filed for a divorce on the grounds I was not of sound mind when I signed the papers but… she told me that if I did that she would tell on me to Skye.”

I raise an eyebrow.

“Tell on you.”

Mark nods.

“Apparently I ran my mouth and told her a LOT about my life when I was drunk. She told me she would tell Skye about me having a drinking problem if I didn’t pay her fifty thousand zoollars.”

Holy shit! She’s a gold digger! But…

“Why did you agree to it?”

“If Skye heard about all of that, she wouldn’t trust me around Rambo.” He whines.

I nod slowly and cough awkwardly.

“Ah… and Grace and you are…?”

Grace’s nose twitches and she hugs him.

“We’re husband and wife.”

“We married today. As soon as I signed the divorce papers.” Mark smiles, but then pleads.

“Please don’t tell anyone yet. We’re still coming up with a story.”

“Okay…” This is so awkward.

“So this is your honeymoon I guess.”

They nod and I avert my gaze, giggling nervously.

“Alright, I’m sorry to have bothered you two.” I walk out of the room.

“Carry on!” I say nervously and close the door.

So Mark really is a good male. That’s nice to know… but this was so awkward. Sigh, where’s that restroom.

I walk around a little more and find a locker room. I enter and…

I freeze in the entrance of the locker room and stare at the crazy scene unfolding in front of me.

A wolf holds Judy down as several foxes take turns at her.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” Judy screams as a fox whips her ass cheeks with a wet towel.

Before she can even recover, another fox whips her in the same spot.

Okay… I feel as if I had just suddenly entered the weird side of the internet in the real world.

I leave the locker room and scratch the back of my head. I’ll look for another restroom.

.

* * *

 

.

I nuzzle Crimson’s neck and embrace him tightly. We move slowly and our bodies nearly become one under the low light. We dance to the soft slow paced romantic music and I feel my heart flutter with each step. We hadn’t danced in ages and the wait was worth it. I wish we could stay like this forever…

‘Yawn!’

“Red, are you tired?”

“Uhum...” I take a deep breath, resting my head on his shoulder.

He chuckles and licks the top of my head.

“Aunt Sheba said we could use one of the rooms to sleep here tonight.” He smiles warmly.

“You can take your dyes off.”

I nod excited.

“I’m thinking of going with an arctic fox color… this time.” My ears lay flat on my head.

Crimson looks disappointed at me.

“If that’s what you want… but I would love to see you as you truly are.” He mutters.

My tail hangs low and I nod, burying my face against his neck to hide my shame. He’s so good to me. Someday I’ll get a male as loving and caring as Crimson.

We move off the dance floor and make our way around the lovey dovey couples making out left and right. My ears burn a little. They are so bold! When I get a mate we’ll do stuff like that too!

We check room by room, looking for a vacant one, but they are all occupied and...

GASP!

“Holy shit.” Crimson mutters.

My jaw drops as Ruby and Skye passionately make out on a couch. They’re rubbing their… things together and their tongues are doing those things that the actresses do in the movies when there are only girls in it!

I cover my eyes and Crimson quickly closes the door.

“Hmmm… let’s find another room.” He mumbles and coughs awkwardly.

I nod and he guides me down the hallway. I can’t believe Ruby and Skye got together. They were being so kinky… but I don’t want to see stuff like that ever again. I bet Crimson thinks the same. I mean… he wouldn’t be interested in them would he?

I shyly look at Crimson and ask fearfully.

“Have you… liked seeing that?” He’s perfect but… he’s still a male. It would be natural for him to like stuff like that… I guess.

“No way!” Brother immediately responds.

“I have no interest in any female besides you, Red.” He says with conviction.

Awww! I hug him and sigh relieved. I knew it! Brother is too perfect to be tempted by that!

“Finally!” He yips happily, opening a door and peeking inside the room.

“We can use this one.” He smiles and I feel my chest warming.

I love his smile. I hope I’ll be able to help him find a female that can make him smile like that all the time. But if she hurts him…

**I’ll kill her!**

.

* * *

 

.

September 1th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“AAAAAH!”

I open my eyes, rudely being waken from sleep by a terrified scream. Crimson and I raise our heads and then we hear it again.

“AAAAAAAAAH!”

What the fuck?!

We quickly ignore our sleepiness and jump off the bed. The scream came from the room next to ours.

Without uttering a word we open the door and…

GAAASP!

“AAAAH!” Robin screams.

“AAAAH!” Ruby… no! **CARMINE** screams in terror!

Ah…

Eww! They reek of alcohol!

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!” Crimson asks confused.

“I THOUGHT **SHE** WAS A **H** **E**!” Carmine screams and points at Robin.

“I THOUGHT **HE** WAS A **SHE**!” Robin screams and points at Carmine.

They stare at each other with tears rolling down their cheeks and try to distance themselves from each other, but they are locked tightly in place due to them being knotted together.

Oh God… I need to help them! I…

Suddenly, Crimson pulls me out of the room and closes the door behind us with a wry expression on his face.

“Red...” He puts his paws on my shoulders with a worried look.

“… this is why you must **never** drink when you’re not with me! Otherwise someone will try to take advantage of you, or you’re going to have a random hook up just like they did, ok?”

“I know, brother.” I nod and look concerned at the door behind him.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to help them?”

“No, they are already lost!” Crimson hugs me tightly and licks my head.

“Kat will help them somehow… you must not sully your eyes with that. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Ok...”

We walk back to our room and he says.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

He leaves the room as I lie on the bed. With a sigh I curl up in a ball. My eyelids soon become heavy and I’m just about to fall asleep…

My God damn phone rings.

Sigh…

I pick the damn thing up and answer in annoyance.

“Whaaaaaaaaat?!”

“Scarlet! We need your help!” Judy mutters nervously.

Sigh… God fucking damn it.

.

* * *

 

.

I take my car out of the garage and park at the nearest Starbucks to get a quick cup of coffee before going to Judy and Nick’s rescue or whatever it is they are asking me to do. As I park the car, I spot a small fennec vixen trying to drag a big traveling bag around, having no success whatsoever in doing so.

“Want a ride?” I ask.

Sasha stops and her ears perk up.

“Red! Sure, I can’t carry this on my own.” She says cutely.

I park the car and motion for her to get in while I put her bag in the trunk.

“So, where are you going?” I ask, sitting behind the steering wheel.

Sasha smiles.

“I’m going to take a train back to Zootopia.”

My ears lay flat on my head and I nod.

“So you really only married Mark to get his money.”

Sasha looks in surprise at me and then giggles.

“So you figured it out… yeah, I did.”

My paws grip the steering wheel hard and I snarl under my breath. I can’t believe she’s so casual about using a male for her own gains like that. She’s the exact type of female I want far away from Crimson.

“But I couldn’t help it. A tod with money was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Normally, the males I hooked up with were poor.”

Hmpf! She’s a gold digger through and through. Wait a second…

“You hooked up with more than one male?” I look at her surprised.

Sasha looks at her nails and smiles smugly.

“I do have a good share of… male friends.” She responds sounding full of herself.

My ears perk up and I ask hopefully.

“Were those males tods by any chance?”

“Yes.” She nods.

Ah…

THAT’S IT!

Here in Terra I never managed to keep a boyfriend because they are all too self-conscious about Crimson’s superiority. I mean, it’s **WINTER** for fucks sake. The season where everyone goes crazy with mating instincts and act like tree hugging libtards from Earth having lots of sex everywhere, or so I heard anyway, and I still can’t get a mate.

I look at Sasha.

But if in Zootopia this little skank is able to get good male foxes like Mark to marry her, then that means even someone like me can get a mate there! And they won’t know Crimson! So they won’t feel like less of a male because a shining example of manliness is around them.

I smile and yip.

“Sasha! I’ve decided to go to Zootopia with you.” I look at the fennec and wag my tail.

“We’re going to get a boat. It’s way faster than the trains, and then you can help me to get a mate.”

Sasha looks at me for a few moments and then crosses her arms with a sly grin.

“And what’s in it for me?”

“You can help me or I can bash your skull open with a golf club.” I giggle.

Or a baseball bat… whatever is close at paw at the time.

“Ah...” Sasha mutters and then coughs awkwardly.

“Okay.” She responds.

Great! I’ll need to prepare a traveling bag, get some guns and.. ah! I need to wait for Kat to give birth.

Ah… God damn it! I need to go and see Nick and Judy.

Sigh.

I park the car and look at Sasha.

“I need to go take care of some stuff. I’ll meet you here in front of this Starbucks tonight.”

She opens her mouth to say something but then shakes her head.

“Alrght.” She sighs and leaves the car.

I smile and giggle happily!

Nothing is going to prevent me from finding a mate.

**Nothing.**

.

* * *

 

.

I arrive at the hospital hallway and sit by Crimson’s side.

“I came as soon as I received the message.”

I was in the middle of packing my stuff to go to Zootopia.

Everyone is here. Mother, Crimson, Aunt Aza, Jack, Ruby… the whole gang. Even Reynard… sigh.

“Kat just entered the delivery room.” Brother pets my head and smiles.

“You’re going to be an aunt soon.”

“Yip!” I’m so excited! I’m going to have a cute nephew or niece. Well, I already have Jim and Lily so... ah.

I’m old, unmarried and don’t have kids. Sigh… I’m going to be one of those kinds of aunts. NO! I need to have faith that my plan will work! I’ll score some manly Zootopian! A foreign tod that will give me tons of kits!

I shake my head and focus on optimistic thoughts. I will…

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY NO ANESTHESIA?!” Kat roars from within the room.

“Please, calm down.” Someone that is probably the doctor says worriedly.

Weird how we can hear them eve though we’re in the hallway.

“CALM DOWN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO CUT MY BELLY OPEN AND GET MY CUB OUT! NOT WATCH ME BE TORTURED!”

“A natural birth will be much healthier to both you and the cub. And besides, the cub is already getting...”

“FUCK THAT! JUST GIVE ME A KNIFE AND I’LL DO IT MYSELF!”

“HOLD HER!”

“HEY! TAKE YOUR PAWS OFF ME!”

Suddenly, an otter in a nurse outfit comes flying out of the room through the pair of swinging doors and hits the wall near us. My ears lay flat on my head and we all exchange worried glances.

“AAAAH! FUCKING HELL!”

“Good! Push! Push!”

“I’M GOING TO PUSH MY FIST THROUGH YOUR BUTTHOLE YOU BASTARD!”

A third voice then screams.

“SHE’S BITING ME!”

“Endure it, Paul!” The doctor responds.

“GOD! THIS FUCKING HURTS! DAMN IT! FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD PIECE OF...”

Suddenly, Kat stops screaming.

For a few moments there’s only silence until the doctor says.

“Good! I’m seeing the head. Push mo...”

“Awwww!” Was that a… moan?!

We all freeze and then the doctor asks sounding confused.

“Hmmm… Miss Rider. Are you... okay?”

“Awwww! I have never been awwww better.” Kat purrs in response, moaning intensely.

My jaw drops and I look at Crimson and the others. This is not a prank they are playing on me, is it?

Well… Crimson, Khan, Reynard, Skye and everyone else is looking like they just witnessed a car crash. So…

She’s really giving birth in there.

The doctor coughs awkwardly and

“Well… then...”

“Awwww! God! You’re going to kill your mother that awww way!” Kat moans.

“AA… Aaawwwww! You’re so **BIG**!” She giggles out of breath.

“Please, stop.” The doctor pleads, giving voice to what **everyone** here is thinking.

“Awwww! Aaaaww… aaaww! You’re going awww to ruin meaaaawwwww!”

“SOMEONE, GAG HER!” The doctor pleads.

“AWWW! YEAH! TEAR MOMMY’S PUSSY APART! AAAWWW! AWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!”

“Oh for the love of Incognitus! It’s over!” The Doctor says relieved.

“It’s a boy!”

A boy! A nephew! I have a nephew!

“Awww… awww…”

I think I just puked in my mouth a little bit. Yeah… I totally did.

Crimson puts a paw on my shoulder and gives me a pleading puppy face.

“Please… do not do that when our kits are born.”

“I won’t!” I respond nervously.

Wait… our kits? AH! He must mean when I give him tons of nieces and nephews!

The doctor, a moose, then comes out of the room followed by a bear and a jaguar nurse.

“We do **NOT** get paid enough for this shit.” They all have haunted looks on their faces.

“You can go inside for a few minutes, but let her rest.” The moose doctor then looks at us and says.

“I need to go to the restroom to puke a little.”

Khan, Jack and Jacob don’t waste a second and enter the room. We follow them inside and I sigh relieved.

I was half expecting to see the world’s fastest case of incest happening here… but thankfully nothing like that is happening.

Kat is curled up in ball on the bed, licking her newborn cub clean. I feel my heart wavering a little and a big smile forms on my muzzle.

My nephew looks like a fluffy jelly bean next to Kat. He’s a beautiful white tiger and looks as cute and healthy as a cub should be!

Kat nurtures her son, paying no mind to us as we approach her. Jacob then comes too close to the cub, and Kat immediately bares her fangs and growls softly.

He takes a step back and complains.

“I’m the father. I just wanted to...”

‘Growl!’ Kat ignores his argument and goes back to licking her son.

Aunt Sheba and Reynard then stop by Kat’s bedside. They stare at their grandson with loving eyes and Aunt then asks.

“Have you already chosen a name?”

“Yes.” Kat responds between each lick.

“He’s an angel that fell from heaven into my life… he’s pure and white as snow.” She smiles, gazing affectionately at him for a moment.

“His name will be… Lucifer Snowflake Silverfur!”

“Ah...”

That name sounds weird.

But then again… I’m Red Cute Bushytail. So I guess I can’t say anything.

Crimson gently pets my head with a big grin on his muzzle. My tail wags and I look pleadingly at Kat.

“Kat… can I… touch him?”

She looks at me and then glares at Jacob for a second before smiling at me and nodding.

.

* * *

 

.

Awww!

“Snowflake is so cute!” He’s so soft and adorable!

Crimson chuckles and ruffles the fur on top of my head.

“Soon you’ll have cute kids too, Red.”

I know! Especially now that I have the perfect plan in motion. I spot Marian out of the corner of my eyes and say.

“Crimson! I have something to do. I’ll see you later okay.”

“Alright, we can have dinner together.” He wags his tail and my heart nearly breaks.

I’m sorry brother. I won’t be able to eat dinner with you tonight.

I leave him and walk in Marian’s direction.

“Marian...” I mutter as I get close to her.

“… can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, what do you need?” She smiles.

It’s hard to believe this nice old lady has already tried to kill my stepdad eighteen times since we’ve met her.

I look around, making sure no one is close enough to eavesdrop.

“I’m going to Zootopia and I was wondering if I could stay in your old house while I’m in there.”

Marian’s ears lay flat on her head.

“Of course you can, Sweetie. But… what are you going to do in Zootopia, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m going to find a tod and make him my mate!” I whisper and narrow my eyes.

“But please, keep this a secret. I want to surprise Mom and Crimson!”

“So you’re going there on a romantic quest.” Darius mutters as he approaches us.

How did he hear… oh… of course. Very large bunny ears. I roll my eyes and nod. He chuckles and puts a paw on Marian’s shoulder.

“Don’t need to look at me like that. My lips are sealed and I wish you good luck at love…” He smiles.

“And maybe you could say hello to my grandson while you’re in Zootopia.”

“Thanks Darius, but I won’t have any time to play around.” I say seriously and give Marian a little hug.

“Thanks, Marian. I’ll take care of your house.”

“Oh, I don’t care about that place… but...” Her face darkens.

“If you see my son, don’t let him inside the house… and tell him to drop dead.”

Hmmmm...

Ooooookaayy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you called that Nick's dad was still alive?
> 
> Also, I want to know what's your team:
> 
> Team BellRed or Team CrimsonRed?
> 
> See you guys soon!


	61. Dating simulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of work. The chapters will be smaller and broken into more chapters for a while so I don't take AGES to upload. Next chapter will be the last Red chapter though.

.

* * *

 

.

September 1th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I giggle happily and park my car near the docks clear on the other side of town.

“Let’s go!” I yip excitedly.

Sasha and I drag our traveling bags along behind us as we pass by the fish market. My mouth salivates a little, but I ignore my hunger and maintain my pace. There’s no time to lose!

“Why are you going to Zootopia again?” Sasha asks between huffs as she struggles a bit to keep up with me.

I smile and my tail wags unconsciously.

“I’ll find a mate there for sure! And you’ll help me.”

“Uhum…” She looks around as a few sailors wolf whistle at us and then she mutters.

“We’re going there by boat, then.”

“Exactly!” I exclaim and finally stop in front of a vessel titled ‘Sea Bitch’!

“Ah…” Sasha’s ears lay flat on her head as she stares at our ride.

I roll my eyes.

“I know. The Sea Bitch might not look like the best boat ever made, but it’s safe and fast… and the captain owes me a few favors so…” I shrug and climb the ladder and hop aboard.

“Sam! SAM!”

“I’m coming, damn it!” He responds, and a few moments later my old friend emerges from within the bowels of the boat.

“Red.” He freezes as he spots me.

“Sam, remember those times I saved your wine smuggling business?” I grin innocently.

“I knew this day would suck.” He furrows his brows and nods.

“What do you need?”

“When are you going to Zootopia again?” I look at the dirty state of the boat and cringe a little.

He really should let his wife clean this place once in awhile.

“I’m going to leave tomorrow to…”

“We need to get to Zootopia yesterday!” I interrupt him.

“I’ll also need a ride back!” I add.

Sam stares at me for awhile and then glances at Sasha for a second.

“Alright… but after this we’re even.”

YES!

“Thanks Sammy!” I yip, jumping in excitement as I go for a hug, but he takes a step back.

“DON’T… it’s already gonna be bad enough if your brother hears you spent more than a day on my boat. We don’t need to add physical touching to that as well.”

“Oh… alright.” My ears lay flat on my head a little, but then I smile and motion for Sasha to follow me inside.

Dunno why he dislikes Crimson so much. I thought they played poker together.

“Red, I don’t want to question your judgment but…” Sasha looks at a few leaks here and there and gulps.

“… are you **really sure** this is going to be safe?”

“Of course!” I open the door to our cabin and jump on the bed.

“Sam is an old sea wolf! This is not the first time he has given me a ride, and it’s the fastest way to get into Zootopia.”

She looks unconvinced at me and I grin.

“It’s also the best way to smuggle all that money you have in there without paying any taxes to the Zootopian government!”

Sasha instantly smiles.

“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” She giggles and jumps on the bed with me.

“So, what is your plan when getting to Zootopia?”

“I’m going to get a mate and...”

Sasha sighs and shakes her head.

“I know that, but what are you going to do to get a mate? Where will you find your mate?”

I… hmmm…

My ears lay flat on my head and I give her a puppy look. Sasha smirks and says.

“The first thing we’re going to do when we get there is to make a profile account for you on a dating site. Then we’ll work from there.” She scratches her chin for a second and then asks.

“What’s your type?”

“Type?”

“Of male.” She smiles devilishly.

“Ah… I think my type would be someone like Crimson. A strong kind handsome virile tod that would give me lots of healthy kits and would never leave me.” I feel my cheeks flustering and giggle.

“Yeah, your brother is a hot piece of tail.” Sasha nods.

“He’s single right? Maybe you could put a good word in with him for meaargg…” Sasha suffocates, her head bobbing as I shake her body and…

Oh.

I stop shaking her and let go of her neck. She coughs, no longer being strangled, and massages her neck.

“Red… what the fuck?” Sasha snarls with difficulty.

I look at her and whine.

“I’m sorry. You were talking about my brother and… he’s my brother. I have to protect him so he can find a good female that will make him happy.” He deserves a good vixen.

She narrows her eyes at me for a moment and then sighs.

“Alright, no more talking about your brother then… geez.” She then looks at me.

“Does he have a big di...”

.

* * *

 

.

September 3th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“Thanks, Sam!” I yip happily as I disembark his boat.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be here for a few weeks, so call me if you need a ride back.” He says and starts mopping the deck.

I wave goodbye to him and pull my bag after me as I walk. Sasha smiles like crazy and I giggle.

“Are you really going to buy a new car?” I ask amused.

She nods and we make our way around the docks with the full moon high in the night sky.

I stare at Zootopia at night and sigh. It feels as if it was just yesterday that I was infiltrated here… heh. I shake my head at the memories. After walking for awhile, we arrive an empty Bug Burga joint. The Rain Forest District was never too alive at night.

“Our Zoober should be here any moment now.” Sasha mutters.

Heh… Zootopians and their puns.

Less than a minute later, a dark gray car appears and a good looking red fox emerges from the drivers seat and smiles at us.

“Good evening ladies. My name is Zack. I’ll be your driver tonight.”

I smile at him pleasantly and say.

“My name is Juniper.” His musk smells good.

He stares at me with big dark brown eyes and smiles.

“Let me help you with your baggage.”

“Thanks.” I let him take my bag and place it in the trunk while giving him a good long look.

He has long and fluffy well brushed shiny clean fur. He is kind of fit and appears to be healthy.

Sasha eyes him with some suspicion and reluctantly allows him to put her bag in the trunk. We enter the backseat and Zack sits behind the wheel. As he drives, I catch him glancing at me from time to time through the rear view mirror. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to start.

I look away for a moment, acting shy and flustered, but give him a smile.

Zack takes the bait and asks.

“So… where are you girls coming from.?”

“Vulpetown.”

He nods.

“Have you been to Zootopia before?”

“No.” I lie.

“Ah...” He exclaims, faking surprise.

“And how are you liking the big city so far?”

I look shyly at him and wag my tail.

“I’m kind of excited. I have tons of places I want to go to that I’ve only seen on post cards.”

“Hey, what’s with the blinking collar? Are you married?” Sasha asks, interrupting us.

Oh right. They use collars when they get engaged here. I stare at the weird looking collar on his neck and my ears lay flat.

“I’m not married.” Zack chuckles and shakes his head.

“I figured Vulpetown wouldn’t let the collar system get instated there. Here in Zootopia they are making us foxes wear these when we’re out on the streets. You girls should get one from the cops soon. If they catch you outside without one you can get fined at best… and beat up, if you’re unlucky.” He snarls under his breath softly.

Ah… so they already got to the collar stage of the plan. I didn’t think it would be that quick.

“What does the collar do?” Sasha asks in shock.

If I remember correctly it was supposed to be annoying as hell.

“It has a speaker that is annoying.” He responds.

I knew it.

“Why do we have to wear that anyway?” Sasha asks, crossing her arms in annoyance.

“Some bullshit happened and they are blaming it all on us.” Zack snarls.

Sigh.

“I was planning on sightseeing in the city alone… but now I’m not sure if it’s safe anymore.” I mutter, giving Zack a big puppy eyed look.

Zack blinks a few times and then smiles, forgetting about the collar.

“Well, I’m not going to deny that it’s a dangerous time for a vixen to be walking around all on her own.” He looks at me.

“But maybe I could help you to sightsee around the city if you’d like.”

YES!

“I would.” I nod and cover my mouth shyly.

“Great.” His ears perk up and he yips.

Zack parks in front of an old house and then quickly opens the car door for me.

“How does 4 PM tomorrow sound to you?” He asks and gives a quick lustful glance at my bushy tail.

I pretend not to notice it and nod.

“It sounds great.” If he’s horny that probably means he’s not infertile and can father kits.

“Cool, I’ll come pick you up here then.” Zack takes both mine and Sasha’s bags to the front of the house for us as I unlock the door.

I open the door of Marian’s home and Sasha greedily grabs her money bag and drags it inside. I gather my luggage and give Zack one last smile.

“See you tomorrow, Zack!” I yip and turn around before he can respond. The tip of my tail just happens to brush his nose and I close the door giggling.

I immediately perk my ears up and listen to him laughing happily to himself.

When I hear him driving away I laugh aloud and cheer.

“YES!” I just got here and I already meet a potential mate! Zootopia is a good place to get engaged when you’re not too busy working.

“Hey, Red.” Sasha looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

“Juniper? Vulpetown?”

Ah…

I did it again!

I facepaw with both paws, covering my eyes.

“It’s one of the fake ids I made up.”

She nods and asks perplexed.

“And you’re using it because...?”

I sigh and shake my head.

“No reason… it just rolled off the tongue. It was a work habit I had, to never give my real name to strangers. Sometimes I still do it.”

“Alright… but you do remember you’ll have to tell them the truth if you expect one of the males around here to fall for you and move to Terra with you.”

“I know.”

“Good… nice work though.” She smirks.

“Do you have any clothes to wear tomorrow.”

I grin.

.

* * *

 

.

September 4th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I look at myself in the mirror and giggle. Sasha nods at my skirt and top.

“Good luck on your date, Red.”

“Thanks!”

“Aren’t you forgetting something though?” She asks, pointing at the collar she got for us earlier this day.

Sigh. I put on the collar and smile. This looks dumb on me but whatever.

The doorbell rings and I nearly clap my paws in excitement. I run to the front door and open it with a big grin on my muzzle.

Zack’s posture is stiff. His right eye is a little swollen and he’s looking at me as if he was in front of a firing squad.

“Oh my God, Zack, are you alright?” I ask concerned and take a step in his direction. It looks like someone beat him up.

Zack yips as if frightened and jumps away from me, his collar going from yellow to red for a moment. His eyes then dart around the street and he gulps.

“I’m sorry, Juniper. I’m not going to be able to go on our date today.” He takes a deep breath and says.

“I’m gay.”

What?! But...

“I took some time to think about it yesterday, and I really like male ass. I’m sorry.” He says and turns his back to me.

Before I can even say anything, he runs away like the wind and leaves me behind, stunned and confused.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I snarl and enter the house, slamming the door behind me.

“Why is the same thing that happened in Terra happening here?” I growl and facepaw in annoyance.

“Hmmm…” Sasha coughs.

“… that happened more than once?”

Yes! For some reason I always get either the closet gays or males with confidence issues that feel threatened by being close to a perfect tod like Crimson.

I nod and we remain in silence for a few moments.

“I’m gonna go put my money somewhere safe. I can drop by later to help you with the dating site if you want.”

I sigh and smile a little.

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that.”

I need to stay strong and think positive. I WILL find a mate here.

.

* * *

 

.

“YES! I got another date for tonight!” I yip happily.

Sasha nods and the door bell rings.

“I’m coming.” I answer and look confused at Sasha.

“Were you expecting someone?”

She shakes her head and I grab my pistol with attached silencer. Better safe then sorry!

I walk to the front door and slowly open it. I then hide the gun behind me and ask awkwardly.

“Yes?”

The three bunny does in front of the house stare at me with angry looks on their faces. Their cute bunny noses twitch and one asks.

“Hi… is Nick Wilde home?”

“No… this is his mother’s house and Nick is not welcome here anymore.” I look curiously at their disappointed expressions and then ask.

“Why are you looking for Nick?”

“He...” A doe starts and then hesitates for a few moments.

“He’s a fiend!”

“He attacked us at our job.” The other adds.

“We’ll never be able to marry.” The third one sniffs sadly.

Alright…

“Good luck then.” I say and close the door before they can talk anymore.

My heart weeps for these deliciously cute bunnies, but I have more important things to do.

I walk back to the living room and sit beside Sasha again.

“So, what was that trick you were talking about earlier?”

“Oh!” She giggles.

“In the middle of your date, go to the restroom for a few minutes, that will drive them crazy! Trust me.”

Alright! You’re going to turn over a new leaf, Red! You’re going to get married soon!

.

* * *

 

.

September 5th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

“… and then I said ‘But you’re a hyena’!” Larry chuckles.

I cover my mouth and giggle a little.

“I guess he didn’t like that comment.” I say amused.

Larry shakes his head. The bite mark on his left ear looks recent. It’s time.

“I’ll be right back.” In a swift motion I slip off my chair and walk to the restroom, swaying my hips as I do so.

I enter and glare at the mirror.

“Alright, Red. I know your other dates sucked, but you can do it!” Positive thinking!

I kill two minutes inside the restroom before I go back.

No… no…

As I approach our table my heart beats faster. Larry’s body is stiff and his face looks troubled.

I sit in front of him and smile.

“So...”

“I’m gay.” He interrupts me and then gulps loudly, blurting out.

“I really like male ass, Red. I’m sorry, I just never realized it befo...”

“ **GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!** ” I snarl and abruptly stand up, letting my chair fall to the floor.

NOT ANOTHER ONE!

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

My fucking collar turns red and before the annoying speaker can start, I rip the damned thing off my neck and throw it away.

“Hey! You can’t take your collar...”

I grab the knife in front of me and throw it at the coyote who uttered those words on the other side of the restaurant. He freezes, the knife missing his head by millimeters, and then I turn back to Larry.

“If you’re gay then **why** did you match me in the dating site and **why** did you come on this date?”

“I… hmmm… I was lonely.” He mutters nervously, averting his gaze from my eyes.

Ah...

I want to kill someone.

“Fuck you!” I snarl and turn my back to him. I walk out of the restaurant and after I’m a few streets away I sigh. I feel sorry for the owner. It’s the third time in the last two days that I caused a scene there.

But what could I do? Larry is the third male that suddenly turns gay in the middle of our date. There’s no way I’ll be able to stay calm when something like that happens.

“Maybe coming to Zootopia was a bad idea after all.” I mutter sadly as I enter Marian’s house.

Sasha looks at me and then and turns her gaze back to the laptop’s screen.

“That bad?” She asks before tossing popcorn inside of her mouth.

I nod and sigh, letting my body collapse on the couch.

“I don’t understand why this always happens to me.” It’s as if Incognitus himself has cursed me.

“It really is weird.” Sasha mumbles absent minded.

I narrow my eyes at her.

“When are you going to, I don’t know, go to your place?”

She freezes and then gives me a puppy eyed look. I cross my arms and snarl.

“All you do is sit around in front of the laptop watching pawflix and eating all day long. The least you could do was help me.”

She rolls her eyes and gives me a snarky grin.

“I did give you some tips. It’s not my fault you’re a closet gay magnet.”

Sigh.

“Har, har… don’t change the subject.”

Sasha pats my knee as if I was a child and smiles.

“Don’t be sad, Red. You have another date tomorrow, right?”

I nod. Sasha then giggles.

“Just hope that one doesn’t turn gay too.”

Sigh… I hope he doesn’t.

.

* * *

 

.

September 6th 2016

.

* * *

 

.

I yawn and walk to the front door.

“What?” Who the hell is awake at eleven in the morning?

A short fennec fox with sand colored fur and an ENORMOUS head stares angrily at me with his one good eye. He’s wearing an adorable bowling shirt and looks like a toy.

“ **Hey, call Sasha here, will ‘ya.** ” He snarls.

I raise an eyebrow and ask.

“What?”

The fennec rolls his eye.

“ **Sasha, I know she’s here. She’s my girl.** ”

“Right...” I don’t remember Sasha mentioning this guy.

“… if I see her I’ll mention you were he...”

He snarls, interrupting me.

“ **Listen, bitch. I know she’s in there. I can smell her. So shut your trap and...** ”

I close the door and yawn. I have better things to do than to listen to an enraged midget.

I walk upstairs and knock on the guest room’s door.

“Hey, Sasha. There was an angry fennec tod at the door looking for you.”

She opens the door and yawns.

“That must’ve been my ex. Just ignore him.”

“He said he’s still your boyfriend.”

She shrugs.

“I might’ve forgotten to dump him.” She yawns and clicks her tongue.

“I’ll see you later. Good luck on your dates.”

“Thanks.”

.

* * *

 

.

I arrive at the restaurant and one of the waiters gasps and runs inside the kitchen as soon as he spots me.

Well… it appears I’m already starting the night on the wrong foot.

I sit at the table I’ve been using for the past few days and suddenly the owner of the restaurant comes out of the kitchen.

The black jaguar stops in front of me and wiggles his whiskers.

“Hello… I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to serve you any longer. Could you please choose another restaurant to dine at?”

“C’mon, I know I made a scene yesterday… and the days before yesterday.” I cough awkwardly.

“But how could I stay calm after what happened? Today is going to be fine. I promise.”

He narrows his eyes at me for a moment and then nods.

“Fine… where is your failure of a date for tonight anyway?” He asks, crossing his arms.

I… I don’t know. He’s a little late. I hope he didn’t suddenly realize he’s gay and stood me up.

I hear the door opening and I look hopeful at the entrance. A mammal enters the restaurant... but it’s not my date. He’s a big bun… and I mean it. He’s a big giant floof rabbit, taller than me, with snow white fur and red eyes. He’s wearing a black jacket, dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt to match his eyes.

Heh, cute. But he’s not my date.

“So...” The jaguar asks.

My ears lay flat on my head and I cough awkwardly.

“He’s going to arrive soon, okay!” Oh Incognitus, where is this tod?

The giant bun looks around for a moment and then stares straight at me. He then walks in my direction and the restaurant owner gives me an annoyed glare.

“Can’t you wait for him outside?”

Sigh.

“Alright…” Way to go Red… this night is going to suck.

The giant bun stops in front of me, and before I can say anything, he takes my right paw.

“Umm, Red. I’m sorry I’m late.” He says with a manly voice, totally unexpected for a bunny, and licks the back of my paw.

“You look lovely tonight.” He stares at me with his deep red eyes.

“Thanks...” I smile and my cheeks warm up. Such a gentlefox…wait a second! He’s not a fox

“Bell?!” I ask dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I guess I’m a little different from the profile picture.” He chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

My jaw drops.

“You’re a bunny!” His profile pic was a hunky arctic fox.

I facepaw with both my paws and sigh. Yup…

“I’m going home.” I’ll need cold orange juice and loud heavy metal to save this night.

Sigh, another day.

I turn to leave and when I walk towards the exit door…

“Wait, hold on.” He says and puts a paw on my hips.

‘Yip!’ I look at him and my ears lay flat on my head.

His strong arm pulls me closer to him and he says.

“You don’t need to go… we’re already here. You could at least have dinner before going, my treat.”

The jaguar says harshly from inside the restaurant.

“You two **have** to leave.”

Bell’s ears drop for a moment, but then he smiles and they perk up again.

“Then we can go to another restaurant. I know a place near here where we can get food, relax, listen to some music… what do you say?”

I glare at him and huff.

“You lied to me. I thought you were a fox.”

“I didn’t lie… I just used a picture of someone else in my profile.” His nose twitches and he looks at me with those cute bunny eyes.

“Would you have given me a chance if you knew I wasn’t a fox?”

I…

I stop and shut my mouth. I would have blocked him on the spot.

Bell grins and pulls me closer to him, saying sweetly.

“Worst case scenario... you get a free meal and I get to have dinner with a beautiful vixen.” He stares into my eyes and wraps his arms around my waist.

My ears lay flat on my head and I avert my gaze shyly. My body presses against his and I feel my cheeks warming up. He is charming… for a bunny. And from the way he handles me he for sure is the manliest mammal I’ve met since coming here. He must not be gay though. But I have been wrong before.

I smile.

“Alright.” I nod.

I came this far, so I might as well give him a try.

Bell grins happily and escorts me down the street.

“So what kind of music do you like?”

.

* * *

 

.

I giggle and stand up.

“I’ll be right back.” My bushy tail sways as I walk to the ladies room.

My cheeks burn as I’m sure Bell is staring at my back and as soon as I enter the restroom I raise my arms in a victory pose.

I can’t believe this is happening! He’s not gay! I mean… I had to have some luck eventually, right? Wait! Deep breaths, deep breaths! Don’t sing victory ahead of time, Red. You don’t know what the rest of the night has in store for you.

I look at the time on my phone and wait for a few minutes before going back to our table. Bell is waiting for me exactly where I left him. His nose is twitching cutely a little bit, but other than that he looks normal.

I sit in front of him and he smiles, his ears perking up.

“It’s getting pretty late, but I thought we could dance a little.”

Oh thank Incognitus he didn’t say he just realized he’s gay! That has happened way too many times already.

I nod, relieved, and he takes my paw. We walk to the dance floor and…

“Yip.” My eyes widen in surprise for a moment as Bell puts his paw on my hips and looks into my eyes.

He grins and I smile as we start moving. Wearily, at first, but as we grow used to each others movements we make bolder and more audacious moves and before I even realize it, we are dancing just like I’ve always danced with Crimson.

Bell presses my body against his and I feel something… oh… OH! I giggle, closing my eyes and letting him guide my steps.

He’s definitively not gay!

.

* * *

 

.

We stop walking and I nuzzle his neck.

“Thanks for walking me home.”

He chuckles softy and caresses my back.

“So, was it worth it?” He asks smugly. He already knows the answer.

I roll my eyes and nod.

“This night was amazing!” I bat my eyes and smile.

“I wouldn’t mind repeating it another time.”

He grins and I lean forward in his direction. My heart beats faster as I wait for him to kiss me. Bell then leans towards me and…

“ **HOLD THE FUCK UP!** ” Crimson snarls in pure fury and pulls Bell away from me by his neck.

Wait!

“Brother?!” I ask dumbfounded. What is he doing here? When...? How did he find me?

Crimson hugs me protectively and glares at poor Bell.

“Stay away from my sister or you’re dead, creep.” He growls.

“He’s your brother?!” Bell asks, massaging his throat.

My ears lay flat on my head and I say.

“Crimson, he’s not a creep. Bellamy’s my date.”

Brother huffs and looks at Bell up and down.

“He’s not good enough for you.”

I roll my eyes and giggle. He always say that. I hug him and look at Bell, who’s staring confused at us.

“I’m sorry, Bell. I’ll call you later, okay?”

The cute white bun nods and then looks mockingly at Crimson.

“Sure, see you later, Red.” He winks at me and walks away.

I hold a snarling Crimson tight so he can’t leave, and when Bell’s fluffy tail disappears from sight I look at my brother.

“How did you know I was in Zootopia?”

He smiles and shrugs.

“A brother has his ways.”

Hmpf…

“Sam ratted me out didn’t he?”

Crimson nods.

“He called me as soon as you were out of sight.”

Dang! I can’t believe I trusted that wolf to keep quiet.

“Come, sister.” He puts a paw on my hips and nuzzles the top of my head.

“We can talk more in the shower.”

Yeah.

“NICK WILDE! SO YOU APPEAR AT LAST!” An angry female shouts and both Crimson and I freeze for a moment.

Three angry bunny does come out from behind a nearby bush wielding bunny sized baseball bats.


End file.
